Purple Days (український переклад)
by Labinnac
Summary: Автор - Baurus, Переклав - Олександр Малярчук
1. Передмова: Збентежений Пес

"Джоффрі попадає в петлю часу знову та знову... що ж може піти не так? Як виявилось, чимало всякого, але після перших кількох захоплюючих смертей, як один із найбільш ненависних персонажів Гри Престолів зможе справитись з цим прокляттям? Чи його повністю поглине божевілля? Чи може він пройде через Пурпур і вийде... зміненим?

Лише час дасть відповідь..." Baurus

Оригінал Purple Days (ASOIAF Joffrey Timeloop) (AU) _на forums. spacebattles. com (заберіть пробіли після крапок, механіка сайту не дозволяє дати прямий лінк)_

* * *

Передмова: Збентежений Пес.

Спойлер: Авторське зауваження щодо канонічності передмови.

"Будь ласка зверніть увагу, що передмова була написана майже 3 роки тому, і русло цієї історії (та, на щастя, мої письменницькі навички також) змінилось в іншому та, як мені здається, кращому напрямі за той час, через що читання цієї передмови зараз викличе лише біль. Отож, цей пролог не є КАНОНІЧНИМ для Пурпурових днів, і буде переписаний з нуля. Теми, згадані в передмові, будуть детально розкриті в наступних розділах, і сюжет в загальному буде незмінним" Baurus

(Від перекладача) Як автор зазначив - перший розділ буде повністю переписаним в майбутньому, тому я вирішив не приводити оригінальний варіант тут, натомість додам фінальний варіант пізніше.

Короткий синопсис - король Джоффрі Баратеон помирає на своєму власному весіллі через отруєння... і воскресає в своєму власному тілі на самому початку книг/серіалу, зберігаючи спогади та пам'ять про події майбутнього.

Можете починати читання прямо з другого розділу.


	2. Розділ 2: Покарання майбутніх зрадників

**Розділ 2: ****Покарання майбутніх зрадників.**

**1**

Джоффрі завели до його кімнати, не зважаючи на його різкі накази та постійне скиглення, там грандмейстер Пицель приспав малого маковим молочком.

Коли принц прокинувся, то був м'яко кажучи незадоволеним, але вирішив не гаяти час ... та зайнявся плануванням. Отже, двоє зрадників спричинили падіння законного правління Джоффрі. Його злий дядько, Тиріон, та Старки, особливо вовчий дикун Робб Старк. Архізрадник Еддард Старк все одно помре так чи інакше по наказу короля, але Робб зганьбив його правління, виграючи одну битву за іншою проти нездалих полководців-Ланністерів. Прибрати оцих двох, і його дядьки Баратеони знищать один одного, даючи йому можливість добити переможця, як це було в попередньому житті, і тоді влада буде непохитною. Нічого складного на перший погляд.

Але зараз він має розібратись з найближчим зрадником, клятим Бісом. Продумавши план, наступного дня Джоффрі пішов в покої Пицеля і застав дрімаючого дурня з якимось пергаментом.

\- Грандмейстере, - проголосив він. Пицелю знадобилась вічність, щоб прокинутись і глянути на нього.

\- Ах, мій принце, я маю надію, що ви краще себе почуваєте сьогодні? - невиразно прошепотів він. _Як міг хтось настільки кволий і слабкий зайняти місце грандмейстера?_

_\- _Так-так, але сьогодні я прийшов не за цим. Розумієте, Пицелю, недавно я прочитав в книзі про людину, котру отруїли, і хотів би дізнатись назву отрути. Вона діє так, наче твоє горло...- Джоффрі ледь похитнувся. - Роздирають з середини, це не дає вдихнути повітря...- Хлопець глибоко вдихнув перш ніж продовжити - Ви розумієте?

Мей-стер поглянув на нього зі здивуванням, аж поки врешті кивнув. - Так, схоже на Душителя, мій принце...

_Душитель_.

Джоффрі аж пересмикнуло по всьому тілу. Отже це назва... назва його вбивці.

\- Покажіть його мені, - наказав принц. На мить йому здалось, що Пицель дивиться на нього пильним поглядом, але мить минула і обличчя старого набуло звичного невиразного виразу. - Звичайно, мій принце, - сказав він підводячись, підійшов до найближчої шафи і вийняв звідти малий флакон з чорно-пурпуровою рідиною.

\- Ось він. Вправні алхіміки в Ессосі навіть можуть зробити його твердим та неактивним, - Промовив мейстер показуючи флакон хлопцю. Джоффрі із жадобою витріщився на ємність з рідиною. Але він не візьме його зараз, це було б надто очевидно та по дурному.

\- Дякую вам, грандмейстре, - Промовив він і пішов геть, приховуючи садистичну усмішку.

**2**

Очікування було майже нестерпним для Джоффрі, але він все ж дочекався ночі, насолоджуючись уявною картиною несподіваної та іронічної смерті Біса знову та знову. Нарешті опівночі він підвівся з ліжка, вже вдягнутий, і пішов в напрямку кабінету грандмейстера. Зрадливий Пес супроводжував його. Принц ще раніше би віддав наказ стратити клятого зрадника... якби він не був би таким корисним в ролі присяжного оборонця... принаймні поки що.

Вони дійшли до башти і піднялись до кабінету. Але виникла проблема.

Двері були замкнені..

Джоффрі вдарив ногою по дверях зі всієї сили, лише щоб посковзнутись і гримнутись на підлогу, тримаючись за забите коліно і ледве стримуючи сльози. - Пес... Я... Відкрий ці двері! - Наказав він. Пес косо поглянув на нього. - ЗРОБИ ЦЕ! Твій принц наказує тобі! - Він прокричав знову. Принц відчував, що зараз почне скажено верещати, якщо той не погодиться, але це може перешкодити помсті Бісу...

Пес пирхнув. - Добре, ти сам за це відповідатимеш. - Сказав він, відійшовши від дверей і вдаривши їх плечем. Знадобилось три спроби, аби зламати замок, і майбутній законний король зайшов всередину. Джоффрі швидко підійшов до тієї шафки, з якої Пицель брав отруту, і взяв флакон. - Ти здохнеш так, як хотів би вбити мене, зрадливий Бісе - прошепотів він, спускаючись сходами вниз.

Назустріч бігли двоє вартових, мабуть хотіли перевірити що за шум вони почули.

\- Повертайтесь на свої пости - він наказав їм. Вартові перезирнулись і витріщили очі на свого правдивого короля.

\- Але мій принце, ми почули...

\- Я НАКАЗУЮ вам повернутись на свої пости! Чи мені наказати покарати вас за непослух?! - Джоффрі майже волав на них. Вартові знову перезирнулись, мабуть здригаючись від страху, вибачились і пішли назад.

Джоффрі продовжив свій шлях, прямо до покоїв Біса. - Чекай назовні, - сказав він Псу і зайшов, не стукаючи в двері, сподіваючись застати зрадника зненацька.

\- Племіннику? - запитав Тиріон, очевидно здивований. Він зручно вмостився на довгому кріслі перед своїм столом, як завжди читаючи книгу, в оточенні свічок та напівповної пляшки дорнійського червоного вина. - Дядьку, - мовив Джоффрі, на мить насолождуючись тиріоновим здивуванням, перш ніж сісти навпроти нього. _Якби він знав, що на нього чекає_...

\- Чим можу допомогти в цю пізню годину? Хіба ти не мав би бути в ліжку? - запитав Тиріон. Джоффрі перехопило дух від гніву. _Біс сміє кепкувати зі свого майбутнього короля?!_ Він зробив глибокий подих щоб стриматись і не вибухнути гнівом. Тільки перспектива неминучої помсти допомогла стриматись.

\- Я вирішив, що ти не відмовишся поговорити зі мною, дядьку - мовив він. Біс здавався трохи збентеженим, уважно дивлячись на племінника. Пройшла хвилина чи дві незручної тиші, Джоффрі зціпив пальці, намагаючись вигадати що сказати. Нарешті Біс промовив - Добре, мабуть краще я дам тобі кухоль, якшо ти вже прийшов без свого, - налив вино в порожній кухоль та долив у свій.

_Чудово_.

Вони пили вино, тиша неначе ставала все важчою з плином часу. Врешті Джоффрі наважився.

\- Дядьку, що ото за книги? - запитав він. Біс неначе здивувався від питання, обернувши обличчя до невеликої бібліотеки за його кріслом. Джоффрі гарячково відкрив флакон, намагаючись налити лише декілька крапель в дядьків кухоль, натомість незграбно вилив весь вміст флакона. Він відкинувся на спинку крісла.

\- Ну, так... це книжки... ти мав на увазі конкретно якусь із них? - запитав його дядько, обернувшись до нього.

\- Е-е.. Та ні. - Відповів він. Біс іронічно примружився і підняв кухоль, з цікавістю дивлячись на нього. Потім підозріло кинув погляд на племінника, ставлячи кухоль на стіл. Раптово перевів погляд на щось за спиною Джоффрі.

\- Небоже, ти привів ще когось з собою? - запитав він із здивуванням.

_Ні, ні, ні,_ _якщо хтось ще зайде, то план буде зруйновано!_ Він різко обернувся, але нікого не побачив, двері й далі були зачинені. Юнак зітхнув з полегшенням і обернувся назад до Тиріона. - Там нікого немає, дядьку, але до біса це все!

_Настав час закінчити почате_.

\- Тост, за Ланністерів!"

Біс недовірливо поглянув на нього, потім одним ковтком спорожнив кухоль.

\- Так, за Ланністерів... племіннику.

_ТАААК!_

Джоффрі також ковтнув вино, воно здалось йому занадто кислим, але до сраки це, зрадник ось-ось помре і він побачить це на власні очі. Він вже відчував збудження, що охопило його; таке ж збудження переповнювало принца, коли він розтинав заживо малих щурів, або коли пізніше тренувався зі своїм арбалетом, стріляючи по натовпу простолюдинів в першому житті.

Дядько дивився на нього, розгублено посміхаючись, Джоффрі не зміг стримати жорстоку усмішку, насолоджуючись моментом. Біс підхопився з осторогою, коли Джоффрі кашлянув раз, потім двічі, тричі.

_Я знаю цей смак_, подумав хлопець з жахом. Він схопився за горло, намагаючись вдихнути більше повітря, але відчув як гортань наче почала провалюватись в глибину тіла.

Тиріонова посмішка зникла як дощова вода в піску. - Якою це гидотою ти збирався напоїти мене?! - скрикнув він у паніці і підскочив з крісла. Джоффрі не зміг відповісти, він сковзнув у крісло, а звідти на підлогу, його руки рвали горлянку в агонії.

\- О ні, о ні, о ні, ні... - бурмотів Тиріон, підбігаючи до Джоффрі і очевидно не знаючи, що робити далі.

\- ДОПОМОЖІТЬ! Хто-небудь покличте грандмейстера! - закричав Тиріон в паніці.

Зір Джоффрі затуманився і все почорніло, але біль відрізнявся від попереднього разу; тоді все стало майже чорним і біль поступово згасав... натомість зараз він лише посилювався, неначе його горлянка звивалась кільцями як змія, розриваючи шию зсередини. Останнє що він побачив - як Пес влетів в кімнату, намагаючись допомогти Тиріону і хитаючи головою.

\- От лайно... Королева зітне тобі голову за це, Бісе.

\- Але... але.. це ж Джоффрі сам...я... - лементування дядька було останнім, що принц почув в тому житті.

Темрява.

Пурпур.

Біль.

_Змилуйтесь_... _ПОВІТРЯ!_

Джоффрі ще ніколи в житті не відчував такого болю.

_Допоможіть_...

**3  
**

Він лежав на підлозі... знову?

Джоффрі здригався в судомах, коли Пес підняв його і поклав на ліжко. Юнак похитав головою, дивлячись на свої руки. Він... знову живий...? Він знову помер і знову воскрес?!

Джоффрі безсильно відкинувся на ліжко, думки хаотично змінювались в його голові. Коли Пес повернувся, цього разу з грандмейстером, одна єдина думка заполонила розум Джоффрі.

_Я безсмертний._

_Трясця, я безсмертний_.

Він цього не бачив, але обидва, грандмейстер та Пес, з осторогою дивились на нього, на маніакальну усмішку садиста на його обличчі.

**4  
**

Джоффрі й гадки не мав, чому саме, але здається, що в нього була вічність попереду, весь час в світі. Якщо він помре, то просто повернеться назад, знову і знову, та вб'є тих, хто раніше вбивав його, як все просто... З цією думкою принц сів у ліжку, розглядаючи плани в голові. Намагання отруїти Біса таким заплутаним способом... не _найкраща_ затія, очевидно. Крім того, він міг просто дочекатись, поки стане королем, а тоді просто віддати наказ зітнути голову дядькові, або ще краще, насильно нагодувати Душителем...

Потік думок в голові Джоффрі перервався з несподіваним тремтінням. Так, він вже бачить, як Біс помре, але це буде пізніше. Та є інша людина, котра не буде підвладна йому після коронації. Син архізрадника, Робб.

Попередній план провалився, бо був занадто заплутаним, цього разу він буде діяти простіше. Принц із нетерпінням очікував, коли королівський караван рушить на Північ...

**5**

Подорож на Північ була такою ж нудною та неприємною, як і пер-шого разу, наскільки він це пам'ятав, може навіть ще гіршою. Поки вони доїхали до Перешийку, він вже з великим зусиллям стримував себе, щоб не перестріляти з арбалета кожного зустрічного селянина, чиї поля минали повз шлях. Зрештою вночі він тишком прошмигнув на якусь ферму і розітнув декількох кролів, котрих там "позичив". Це дещо полегшило його стан.

Коли вони нарешті досягли Вінтерфеллу - його жирний батько одразу пішов до могили вовчої суки (чи як її там), і леді Кейтлін познайомила своїх дітей з рештою Ланністерів.

Джоффрі ледве стримав себе, щоб не дати ляпаса бездарній дочці зрадника, Сансі. Сама думка, що від нього очікують поведінки "галантного принца", знову й знову зводила йому шлунок в судомах. Але він витримає це все, все задля помсти. Зрештою, чекати не дуже довго.

Безхребетна хвойда була такою ж, як в першому житті, червоніла та із захопленям приймала будь-які порожні компліменти від Джоффрі. Маргері все ж була значно кращою в розмові, її слова завжди були правильними і правдивими, що підтримували його рішення - це ж був її обов'язок. Та й була вона значно гарнішою за північну хвойду. Якщо він лише зможе уявити Маргері замість Санси - це зробить його обов'язки більш прийнятними. Насправді він з нетерпінням чекав, коли Тирелли розтрощать армію Станніса і принесуть королю його кохану нагороду.

Цього разу він не поводив себе так аж... вороже, мабуть це правильне слово. Принц намагався проявити гарні манери і вів себе так, як матінка очікувала від нього, хоча це було справді важко і мабуть в окремих моментах півничани мали б дещо запідозрити...

Зрештою, в будь-якому разі, це вартувало того. Він спостерігав за Роббом та його братом-байстрюком Джоном на тренувальному полі. Він бачив як закінчився двобій, на диво на користь байстрюка. Хлопці приязно потиснули руки, жартуючи та сміючись. Раптовий укол несподіваного болю, здається, на мить пронизав серце принца.

_Чому в мене немає такої сім'ї?_

Здивований несподіваною думкою, Джоффрі похитав головою. Відчуття зникло одразу ж, так само несподівано, як і з'явилось.

Все, _час настав_.

Робб зайшов у зброярню, в кількох метрах від тренувального поля. Джон йшов позаду брата, але Джоффрі наздогнав Джона, перш ніж той увійшов всередину.

\- Джоне... Твій батько хоче поговорити з тобою, - промовив він. Байстрюк подивися на нього дещо зніяковіло. Із запізненням Джоффрі усвідомив, що він... ніколи не говорив з хлопцем. Він продовжив, побачивши сумнів в очах байстрюка "Лорд Старк сказав, що це терміново, щось про... - _думай-думай_ \- про Ар'ю, здається так її звати?

Джон одразу ж підхопився - З нею щось сталося?! - схвильовано запитав він. Не кажучи ні слова більше він швидко рушив в напрямку головної башти. Джоффрі кивнув сам до себе і витягнув прихований арбалет, котрого заздалегідь заховав поблизу дверей.

Всередині Робб вже зняв обладунки і чистив свій меч.

\- Наступного разу, Джоне, ти в мене отримаєш, от побачиш - сказав він, продовжуючи стояти спиною до дверей і чистячи меч. Джоффрі озирнувся... в зброярні не було більше нікого. Арбалет був вже зведеним, і він обережно прицілився в Робба, повільно підходячи ближче.

_Не зіпсуй цього разу, не зіпсуй цього разу..._ Думав він, поки повільно підходив.

Вісім метрів. Сім метрів... Шість метрів...

\- Що таке, Джоне? Хочеш налякати мене? - засміявся Робб, обертаючись, і застиг на місці, коли побачив арбалет в руках, що цілився в саме серце.

Робб глянув на Джоффрі.

Джоффрі глянув на Робба.

Відстань між ними була не більше п'яти метрів.

_ДЗІІІНЬЬЬ!_

Арбалетний болт влучив Роббу ледь вище над серцем. Юнак відкинувся назад, падаючи на стійки з мечами. Раптове садистське піднесення наповнило Джоффрі до глибини душі, поки він перезаряджав зброю.

\- Ти справді думав, що ти можеш планувати свою зраду ось про-сто так? _Молодий Вовк_... - він глузливо промовив це ім'я. Робб намагався щось сказати, та жоден звук не покинув його рота.

\- Здохни, зраднику! - прошипів Джоффрі, здригаючись всім тілом, і вистрілив ще раз; цього разу стріла поцілила в роббову голову, роблячи там кривавий безлад.

\- РОББЕ, НІІІІІІ! - Хтось заволав ззаду. Джоффрі злякано різко обернувся навколо і побачив байстрюка вінтерфелльського, що витріщався на роббове тіло, а згодом на Джоффрі. Джон заревів несамовито, різко вхопив меч зі стійки і кинувся вперед.

\- Наказую тобі зупинитись! - закричав Джоффрі, та це не допомогло.

\- Я... я... я принц! - скрикнув він, кинувши арбалет на підлогу і хапаючи меч. _Тільки би протриматись хвильку, щоб Пес встиг прийти на допомогу!_

Джон дістався до Джоффрі якраз коли той вхопив меча. Принц зміг відбити перший удар. Наступний відрубав його праву руку з мечем у ній. Джоффрі вирячився із здивуванням на обрубок, з якого струменями била кров. Він витріщався мабуть зо дві секунди, поки байстрюк не пробив своїм мечем груди принца.

Він спробував плюнути в обличчя ворога, але тіло чомусь не слухалось...

Його перемогли як дитину...

Він ще чув віддалені крики, коли темрява огорнула все навколо... і сильний, огидний запах забив собою всі відчуття...

_Ні... ні..._

Цього разу він помер не від Душителя, але все ж відчував той самий ефект, здавлювання гортані і закручування шиї як змії в кублі. Повітря горіло вогнем в легенях, поки він тонув посеред болю знову, так наче порізані, пошматовані шматки його трахеї проривались назовні тіла зсередини.

БІЛЬ. НЕМОЖЛИВИЙ БІЛЬ...

Пурпур поглинув його.

* * *

Якщо маєте бажання підтримати перекладача та скачати "Пурпурові Дні" в форматі електронної книги - запрошую Вас на Alex Malyarchuk Translations на Патреоні. Окрім "Пурпурових Днів" там знаходить ще чимало чого цікавого.


	3. Розділ 3: Червоний Вовк

**Розділ 3: Червоний Вовк.**

**1**

Джоффрі опритомнів, відчуваючи, що його трясе руками Пес.

\- Прийди до тями! - волав той, поки Джоффрі судомився і несамовито вдихав повітря, як потопаючий моряк.

Повільно, дуже повільно, та принц опанував свої відчуття.

_Біль... його вже немає..._

Він глибоко вдихнув на повні груди і повернувся на бік, звільняючись від обіймів Пса. Хлопець несамовито потирав місце, де байстрючий меч пронизав його тіло. _Переможений як дитина_... яке приниження... вбитий нікчемним байстрюком... Джоффрі відчув, як руки почали тремтіти, і червона лють заповнила розум. З ревінням він скочив з ліжка, схопив найближчу вазу і розтрощив її об стіну, волаючи на весь голос. Декілька шматків порізали його долоні, і кров почала струменіти з ран на підлогу. Він збентежено подивився на них. Ця несподівана лють була дивною, вона з'являлась та зникала під час гніву або при вигляді крові... або й просто без причини. Сама думка про байстрюка, що простромив мечем йому живіт, відкинула миттєве просвітлення з його свідомості і лють знову охопила його. Він спробував перекинути ліжко, але зміг лише трошки припідняти його перед тим, як воно грюкнуло об підлогу, залишаючи на пальцях численні синяки.

\- Ааах! - заскиглив він, втративши рівновагу і впавши на спину. Сльози бризнули з очей, і раптово прийшла згадка про смерть, особливо про довгу вічність болю, що був _пурпуровим_.

_Я не плакав роками, і зараз не час_ сказав він сам собі.

Опанувавши себе, він залишив в голові лише одну думку, дивлячись на свої скривавлені пошкоджені руки.

_\- Я слабак... -_ прошепотів він. Відчай поступово перетворився на щось інше, чого Джоффрі не відчував вже роками. Визначення. Переконання.

_Ні._

Він підвівся і подивився на Пса.

\- Пес, я хочу, щоб ти навчив мене битися на мечах - сказав він.

Пес виглядав зляканим.

**2**

Після швидкого огляду Тренувальної зброярні на світанку Джоффрі вийшов вдягнутим від голови до п'ят в тренувальні обладунки, тримаючи затуплений лицарський меч. Він завжди був жахливим фехтувальником, й сам це визнавав. Ось чому він віддавав перевагу простій елегантності та вбивчій силі арбалета. Але тепер одна річ стала очевидною для Джоффрі. В Грі Престолів ніхто не зважає на охоронців та присяжних воїнів. Забери їх подалі - і навіть нікчемний байстрюк з мечем може знищити короля... але невдовзі це зміниться.

Джоффрі був переконаним, що вже через декілька уроків з Псом буде готовим захистити себе самого без потреби в нікчемах, що оточують його. Рухаючись всередині обладунків і вже відчуваючи запах поту від ранішнього сонця, Джоффі пожалівся Клігану.

\- Пес, чи це насправді необхідно?! Ці лати смердять! - сказав він, незручно порухавшись. Пес пирхнув. - Якщо я хоча б подряпаю тебе, то королева вимагатиме мою голову на палі, тому терпи. Крім того, без обладунку ти будеш падати на коліна від болю після кожного удару, - додав він.

Джоффрі кивнув, незручно вимахуючи тренувальним мечем.

\- Добре, отже давай просто почнемо" сказав він.

\- Гаразд, спершу ти маєш опанувати маневрування. Рухи ніг це одна з найважливіших речей для мечника. Якщо освоїш це, то ти на правильному шляху.

\- Маневрування?! - аж не вірячи вухам скрикнув Джоффрі.

\- Ага, зараз я зроблю серію повільних випадів на тебе, і я хочу щоб ти блокував їх зі всіх сил, щоб побачити, що ти вмієш і від чого нам треба відштовхуватись.

_Треба було взяти два арбалета до тієї граної в дупу зброярні в Вінтерфеллі_, подумав Джоффрі, змахуючи піт з обличчя. - До біса, я готовий, Пес, давай вже почнемо! - наказав він.

Пес на мить закотив очі і почав наступ.

_Добре, це просто_, подумав юнак, блокуючи удар.

Наступний попав по його передпліччі.

\- ООУУУ! - заверещав він, впавши на землю, і почав шалено терти руку, поки Пес дивився на це не вірячи своїм очам. - Тобі насправді так боляче? - запитав він, звівши одну з своїх обгорілих брів. Джоффі лежав на землі, злегка похитуючись, і потирав руку знову і знову. - А на що це _схоже_, тупий ти Пес?! Звичайно боляче! - майже заверещав він.

Пес повільно похитав головою і кинув довгий погляд на Джоффрі, котрий пошкутильгав в напрямі Червоного Замку.

**3  
**

Джоффрі біг, біг так швидко як міг. Але кожного разу, коли він відривався від переслідування, то опинявся в зброярні, повній мечів, де не було сховку. Байстрюк з'являвся з тіней, облизуючи свої довгі, криваві вовчі ікла. - Тобі не варто було цього робити, Джоффрі - казав він, беручи меч зі стійки.

\- Стій! Мій батько король! - лементував принц, безпорадно шукаючи очима шлях для порятунку. Та його не було. Тільки стіни за стінами, повні мечів.

\- Тобі не варто було цього робити, Джоффрі, - повторювала тварюка, йдучи в його напрямку.

\- М-м-м-мій д-д-дід м-може з-з-заплатити тобі! - белькотів принц у відчаї, усвідомивши, що шляху до втечі немає.

\- Бери меча, Ланністере, - Потвора сказала йому. Джоффрі взяв один з мечів зі стійки, розмахуючи ним зі всієї сили перед собою

\- Згинь, нечисть!

_\- Зима близько! -"_ заволала потвора і вдарила мечем в горизонтальному ударі прямо по шиї принца. Джоффрі намагався відхилити замах, але його меч рухався дуже повільно, за швидкістю слимака, поступово пришвидшуючись до швидкості мурахи. Він напружувався зі всіх сил, але ніяк не міг збільшити швидкість.

\- Заповільно! - заревіла тварюка і глибоко занурила свій меч в джоффрину шию, продовжуючи поріз аж до самого торсу. Як не дивно, але біль був невеликим.

Знову з'вився пурпур, що оточив його і доводив до божевілля від розпачу.

_НІ! будь ласка НІІІ! ТІЛЬКИ НЕ ЦЕ!_! Він одразу відчув _заворот_ шиї...

Він прокинувся від задухи, наполовину очікуючи, що зараз почне блювати на підлогу і Пес буде дивитись з осудою, але... це був лише власний подорожній намет. Джоффрі зробив декілька глибоких подихів і роздивився навколо. Він був повністю мокрим від поту. Принц згорнувся в калач і в такій позі провів решту ночі, не в змозі знову заснути. На світанку він вийшов назовні і побачив Пса, що охороняв вхід до намету.

\- П-пес, - сказав він, здригаючись. - Давай п-продовжимо тренування.

Кліган ствердно кивнув.

Після цілого ранку виконання вправ для немовлят, вивчаючи базові вправи, котрі знав кожен семирічний дворянський син, Джоффрі нарешті виліз з тих клятих обладунків. Навіть через товстий шар шкіри і тканини він відчував всі удари і почував себе, наче його потоптав табун коней.

Потім хлопець їхав в кареті своєї матері, і роздумував, чи не познущатись з Мірцелли, аж сон зморив його. Він просто занадто стомився, щоб перейматись такими дрібницями.

Він вирішив з користю витратити весь вільний час в цьому четвертому житті. Не було сенсу прискорювати хід речей. Врешті-решт, думав Джоффрі, події в загальному задовольняли його аж до весілля. Тобто треба бути дурним, щоб псувати хід історії. Звичайно, "_Молодий Вовк_" зробить нікчемним його панування на троні і навіть небезпечно наблизиться до перемоги і закінчення його правління... але це він все-таки переміг врешті-решт, чи не так?

Десь під час перетинання Перешийку подув прохолодний вітер і Джоффрі відчув холод під всім цим хутряним одягом. Самотньо сидячи в наметі, він подумав, чи це відчуття прийшло не тому, що сама думка про зустріч віч-на-віч з братами-Старками заморожувала його шлунок в шматок криги.

**4  
**

Більшість свого перебування у Вінтерфеллі він провів на самоті, уникаючи всіх, особливо Старків. Коли Біс прийшов змусити його виголосити співчуття леді Старк після бранового падіння, Джоффрі зачинив на ключ двері в свої покої, і жодні красномовні аргументи дядька не переконали його вийти назовні того дня.

Нарешті тиждень закінчився і вони рушили на Південь, знову рухаючись зі швидкістю слимака, але вже разом з архізрадником та його дочками. Раптові імпульси спалахували щоразу він бачив лорда Старка, і Джоффрі мусив глибоко дихати, щоб лють не зводила йому шлунок кожного разу. Зрадник вже зараз задумував заколот та узурпацію влади, очікуючи на смерть Батька. Сама думка про те, що Старк щоранку спілкується з батьком, доводила кров до кипіння. Це мав бути _ВІН_, його _СИН_, з ким Король мав би сміятись цілий день, полювати та обмінюватись розповідями. _ЗІ МНОЮ!_

Він проковтнув свій гнів. _Невдовзі_.

Коли караван прибуб до Червоного замку, Джоффрі продовжив звичне життя, майже без змін. Він подвоїв тренування з Псом і намагався проводити якнайменше часу з Сансою, наскільки міг. Не раз він не міг уникнути миттєвих вибухів люті в її присутності. Бувало, Джоффрі покидав її напризволяще, розгублену та ображену, а іноді в сльозах. Це слугувало тренуванням для його терпіння.

В день смерті Батька архізрадник зробив свій хід, як і передбачалось. Слинт та Бейліш завели Золотих плащів в тронну залу і Джоффрі з нетерплячки облизував сухі губи. Його хоробра матінка порвала фальшивий заповіт, як і завжди, люди Слинта перебили охоронців зрадника, як і було напророчено долею.

\- Не вбивайте лорда Старка, киньте його до в'язниці! - він наказав та підвівся з трону, просто щоб переконатись. Він не дозволить зраднику так просто покинути цей світ... о ні.

Навіть не так, як першого разу. Він запланував дещо особливе для архізрадника. Коли вартові потягли Старка в темницю, де тому й місце, Джоффрі почувався тріумфатором.

_Нарешті...Я є Король. Тепер мене ніхто не зупинить._

Трон відчувався таким же місцем сили, як і завжди, і він відчув, що тіло пристосувалось до нього.

_Цієї ночі..._

**5  
**

Він планував це протягом цілого тижня, всі попередні приготування були зроблені заздалегідь, від площі перед Септою Бейлора, до інструментів, необхідних сьогодні. Жага крові росла всередині Джоффрі, і він був змушений докладати всіх зусиль, щоб не почати різати всіх навколо, коли тихо спускався сходами в компанії ката. Вони зупинились перед входом в камеру зрадника, і Джоффрі посміхнувся. Старк примружено дивився на смолоскип в руці принца.

\- В-варісе? - запитав він.

\- Ні, лорд Старк. _Це я, -_ відповів Джоффрі, світло його смолоскипа відблискувало на лезах ножів та іншого приладдя для тортур, котрі лежали на підносі ката.

\- П-принце Джоффрі? Якщо хочеш вбити мене, то просто зітни голову, - сказав Еддард, здригаючись від вигляду речей на підносі.

\- О ні, Старку. Не цього разу, - сказав він, відкриваючи двері камери.

**6  
**

Коли вранішні промені освітили площу перед великою Септою Бейлора, натовп вже зібрався. Перед статуєю Бейлора, на невеликому помості, що піднімав їх над морем простого люду, сиділи Джоффрі та решта Ланністерів. Кліган, сер Іллін Пейн, члени малої королівської Ради і Санса стояли або сиділи, очікуючи на вартових, що мали привести Старка з в'язниці. Джоффрі сидів посередині між ними, чекаючи.

_Це стане їм наукою. Ніхто не посміє бунтувати після цього всього, і настане мир. Мій Мир._

І натовп, і знать, всі загалом із здивуванням спостерігали, як вартові привезли невеликий візок на місце суду. Цікавість перетворилась в збентеження, коли до найближчих рядів долинув різкий сморід.

Джоффрі підвівся. - Мешканці Королівської Гавані! - Джоффрі гордо проголосив, - Лорд Еддард Старк спробував забрати мій законний трон, коли тіло мого батька ще не встигло охолонути, і за це він заплатив ціну, котру _ВСІ_ зрадники будуть платити в часи _МОГО_ правління!

Матінка переводила погляд з сина на візок, намагаючись зрозуміти що ж коїться, дядько Джеймі рушив до возика, Санса виглядали збентеженою.

\- УЗРІТЬ! - закричав він, подаючи рукою знак вартовим.

Візок підкотили ближче до натовпу і здійняли покривало.

Всередині лежало тіло лорда Старка... Принаймні те, що від нього залишилось. Тіло було порубане на шматки, обличчя навіки застигло з виразом жаху та болю. Порізи та порвана плоть тягнулись по всій довжині торсу, як зловісне попередження про долю всіх зрадників. Площу заповнив раптовий крик, повний відчаю та муки, так що Джоффрі аж обернувся з несподіванки. Цей крик видавався ще жахливішим, бо заповнював абсолютну тишу, котра простяглась над площею. Санса впала на коліна, рвучи волосся на голові і кричала, кричала, кричала. Джоффрі так відволікся на крик, що спочатку не помітив як дика сіра істота видерлась на поміст по сходах та прослизнула повз шокованих червоноплащних вартових.

\- БАААТЬКУУУ! - закричала... Ар'я? Джоффрі гарячково витягнув меча, коли навіжене дівча с якоюсь малою рапірою в руці кинулось між та під безпорадними, нікчемними королівськими вартовими.

Єдине, що врятувало йому життя - це уроки Пса.

Він відбив один удар, потім другий. Третій вже зачепив його руку, але на щастя, все що було йому потрібно, це виграти трохи часу. Пес рвучко замахнувся своїм важким дворучним мечем і перерубав найменшеньку дочку зрадника майже навпіл. Кров бризнула на поміст, коли скажене дівча вхопилось за перерубаний живіт і впало на спину.

Джоффрі озирнувся навколо, вкладаючи меча в піхви; загальна реакція була... не такою, як він очікував. Серсея мовчки переводила погляд з тіла Старка на Ар'ю, затуливши рот руками. Вартові переминались з ноги на ногу у своїх незручних обладунках, неспокійно роздивляючись натовп і краєм ока зиркаючи на тіла. Навколо панувала тиша, котру порушував лише тягучий плач Санси.

Його дядько, Джеймі, здається першим прийшов до тями.

\- Вартові! Формуйте квадрат! Повертаємось до Червоного Замку негайно! - він почав розштовхувати червоноплащників, поки вони формували щось на кшталт стіни щитів навколо знаті. Джеймі наблизився до Джоффрі. Він збирався схопити його за плече, але в останню мить наче передумав. - Мій королю, нам краще піти зараз, - мовив він, дивлячись на нього... з відразою?!

Після оприлюднення тіла Старка Джоффрі озирався туди і сюди з виразом здивування, дещо шокований реакцією решти людей. Після атаки Ар'ї він опанував себе, але коли вони йшли вулицями до Червоного замку, і простий люд розбігався перед ними, Джоффрі роздивлявся свої руки й хитав головою. Чому всі були так шоковані? Хіба це не гідна відплата зраднику за його злочин?

Коли вони нарешті прибули до замку, досі скиглячу Сансу повели в її покої, _де вона буде оплакувати ще й смерть сестри_, подумав Джоффрі. Дядько Джеймі та матінка швидко говорили про щось між собою.

\- Лорда Старка... закатовано на смерть і його наймолодшу дочку розітнули на очах всієї Королівської Гавані. Швидше сьоме пекло замерзне на лід, ніж півничани погодяться на мир з нами, - мовив Джеймі, дивлячись на Джоффрі невиразним поглядом.

\- Отже ми маємо виграти війну, хіба не так, Джеймі? - запитала схвильована Серсея, стискаючи його руку.

Вона повернулась до Джоффрі. - ...золотце, ти мабуть стомився сьогодні після всього цього? Тобі варто піти відпочити, - мовила вона, подаючи сигнал вартовим. Джоффрі мовчки кивнув, буря дивних відчуттів всередині його тіла лише зростала.

**7  
**

Джоффрі провів декілька наступних днів у свої покоях, розмірковуючи. Коли він згадував, що зробив з лордом Старком, то відчував жорстоке задоволення. Але коли пригадував, як оприлюднив плід своєї праці людям Королівської Гавані, всеосяжну тишу і жахливий проклятий плач Санси, то відчував нудоту. Він не був певен чому саме, але протягом трьох днів він не їв нічого, здригаючись навіть від вигляду їжі.

Іноді він пригадував, що так само почувався колись маленьким після своїх перших експериментів зі щурами...

Найгіршим були сни. Він чув плач та крики Санси знову і знову під час того, як катував лорда Старка у в'язниці. Вона сиділа в кутку камери, не благаючи його зупинитись, а просто плакала і уважно дивилась на катування свого батька широко розплющеними очима. Джоффрі намагався зупинитись, лише щоб вона _закрила рота_, але його руки продовжували криваву роботу ніби самі собою. Він прокидався він страшного болю глибоко в животі, ковдри та подушки були мокрими та солоними від поту.

Десь за тиждень після вироку Джоффрі вирішив провідати Сансу, у відчайдушному намаганні визначити, що ж відбувається. Коли він поцікавився про неї, один з охоронців промовив із здивуванням. - Леді Санса, ваша милосте? - спитав він, відводячи погляд від його очей. - Вона якимось чином змогла зарізати двох вартових кухонним ножем і була вбита під час спроби втечі, ваша милосте, - гарячково додав вартовий і поспішив повернутись до виконання обов'язків. Джоффрі застиг на місці, паралізований думками.

_Отже ні до чого непридатна дурна хвойда таки мала дещицю мужності, врешті решт_. Подумав він, дивно схвильований почутим, та похитав головою. Трясця, кого це хвилює? Решта Старків все одно помре і Тирелли прибудуть через декілька тижнів з його майбутньою королевою. Треба просто почекати.

Матінка взяла керування державою в свої руки, поки він був... відсутнім. Вона здається непогано з цим справлялась, тож він не заперечував. Врешті-решт проводити суди було нудно. Іноді простолюдини приходили до замку, благаючи про те чи се. Джоффрі стріляв би по них з арбалета чи примушував би танцювати для його задоволення, як в першому житті, коли він проводив суди, але цього разу... йому це просто набридло.

**8  
**

Здається справедливий присуд архізраднику та смерть обидвох дочок Старків якимось чином... дали зворотній ефект.

Зрадник Робб Старк, котрого друзі та вороги тепер називали "Червоний Вовк", проскочив Близнюки і рвонув на південь, навіть не зупиняючись на зняття облоги з Ріверрана.

Він зійшовся в бою з дідом Тайвіном в несподіваній битві при Зеленозубі*. Деталі бою були неповними, але ніби була якась пастка, і навіжені півничани напали на армію Західних земель як скажені гончаки. Ходили чутки, що Робб особисто втопив старого Тайвіна в червоних від крові водах ріки, але точних доказів ніхто не мав. Одне було відомо напевне, що декілька днів тому двоюрідний дід Кеван повів розбиті рештки військ Західних земель з боями на південь, втікаючи від Старка, і що Джеймі, котрий якраз прибув до обложеного Ріверрана і став на чолі облоги, облишив замок і поспішав на зустріч з Кеваном до замку Даррі.

Сили були більш-менш рівними... але він таки переможе. Зрадник Робб був таким же дурнем, засліпленим своєю "Честю", що й привела його до поразки і смерті в першому житті, Джоффрі був певен, що й цього разу Робб загине так само.

**9  
**

Війна поступова стала безнадійною.

Червоний Вовк оточив та вибив до ноги кеванові залишки військ, і через чотири дні почав наступ на Джеймі, використовуючи такі собі нічні засідки, що призвели до великих втрат з обох сторін. Джоффрі бракувало знань, щоб оцінити військову складову та визначити, це нічия чи поразка для Ланністерів, але його дядько Джеймі з того часу постійно відступав на південь.

Матінка послала лорда Бейліша із закликом до Тиреллів приблизно так само, як вона це робила в попередні рази, отже вони таки мають прибути вчасно, щоб розтрощити Станніса під стінами столиці і зупинити божевільного вовка.

Він особливо не переймався всім цим.

Але клубок в шлунку продовжував щодня зростати.

**10  
**

Дядько Джеймі загинув. Коли розбиті залишки його армії дістались Королівської Гавані, вони принесли звістку про це. Там сталась велика битва з обхідними маневрами, поблизу Брінденвуда; півничани розтрощили армію короля, хоча втратили чимало людей і їхній наступ на столицю зупинився. Дядько не зміг відступити. Малий Джон, син лорда Умбера, також лорд Болтон, лорд Карстарк, вовк Робба і Теон Грейджой загинули від його меча; тепер брудні дикуни зализували свої рани біля замку Хейфорд, на відстані денного переходу від Королівської Гавані.

Матінка у відчаї від новин замкнулась у своїх покоях і не виходила, тож керувати всім довелось йому. Це було надзвичайно нудно, і Джоффрі мріяв про свій арбалет, але з якоїсь причини він так і не зміг віддати наказ принести йому зброю

Червоний Замок поступово перетворився на пустку з часом. Зрадливий Пес втік зі столиці через два дні після страти лорда Старка, і ходили чутки, що Бісу відрубали голову в Харренхолі. Томмена та Мірцеллу посадили на торговий корабель, що відчалив в напрямі Ланніспорту, подалі від боїв, тиждень тому. І тепер, після смерті Джеймі і добровільної відсутності Серсеї, котра не покидала своєї кімнати з того часу... все було дуже тихо і спокійно.

Навіть саркастичні жарти Біса були б кращими за цю тишу... і можливо відігнали б надзвичайно жахливі сни, котрі щоночі снились йому, в кімнаті на вершині примарно тихої башти.

**11  
**

Він мабуть загине, швидше за все.

Станнісові люди сходили з кораблів на сушу, їх було навіть більше ніж першого разу, і його кораблі піднялись по Чорноводній без перешкод, обстрілюючи захисників міста. Джоффрі був змушений керувати обороною стін, так як нікого крім нього з Ланністерів вже не було. Він бігав по стінах, наказуючи своїм людям битись за свого короля, але це не дуже допомагало. Люди Станніса продовжували вперто підніматись драбинами, таран вже зруйнував Багнові ворота, і приходили звістки від зляканих посланців, що оборонці почали кидати зброю і тікати.

\- Куди ви тікаєте?! Бийтесь! Бийтесь за вашого короля! - волав Джоффрі. Ніхто не звертав на нього уваги, і люди почали бігти в місто, кожного разу все більшими групами. І коли вже все летіло в сьоме пекло, пролунав віддалений звук бойового рогу.

Станнісові люди за стінами здивовано обертались, щоб побачити власними очима всю міць просторян, котрі наближались до міста, гордо несучи прапори домів Простору, в основному з трояндою Тиреллів.

Джоффрі був виснаженим, але відчув таке полегшення, що мало не всцявся на місці.

_Так! Бейліш і цього разу справився вчасно!_

Він почав спуск зі стіни вниз в місто, поки повз нього пробігали відступаючі вояки Станніса, що в паніці тікали до драбин, втративши весь бойовий запал. Він нарешті зійшов зі стіни і крокував в напрямі воріт, цього разу готовий зустріти Тиреллів як воїн, а не як налякане дитя в першому житті. Лицарі Простору рухались швидким галопом, навіть не сповільнюючись, коли проминали зруйновану браму.

_Типові просторяни, завжди готові вкрасти всю славу для своїх клятих пісень та балад, _подумав Джоффрі_._

Лицарі минали браму. Вони не зупинялись.

Вони ревіли та кричали.

\- За короля Робба!

\- Простір та король Робб!

\- Червоний Вовк! Червоний Вовк!

\- За Ренлі!

\- За Еддарда!

Поміж лицарів Простору були й північні війська, і всі вони прямували по головній дорозі якраз в його бік, кидаючи смолоскипи в сусідні будинки і рубаючи розпорошених міських вартових.

Джоффрі як навіжений метався в різні боки, шукаючи коня для втечі, поки лицарі підбирались все ближче. - Ви двоє! Довезіть вашого короля до Червоного Замку, негайно! - наказав він двом червоноплащникам, котрі тікали від півничан та лицарів Простору.

Вартові перезирнулись з виразом зневіри. - Відвезти вас в замок?! Червоний Вовк вб'є нас всіх! - скрикнув один з них. Джоффрі вже збирався запропонувати все золото скарбниці, коли інший вартовий, котрий виглядав більш врівноваженим, підійшов до нього.

\- Ти, кажеш, король!? - він майже кричав.

\- Так, так! Зараз, в скарбниці...

\- Вілле! Може Червоний Вовк збереже нам життя, якщо віддамо йому цього гівнюка!

Інший вартовий одразу глянув на Джоффрі задумливо. - Хапай його! - сказав він, і обидвоє одразу рушили до хлопця.

\- Що... - Джоффрі навіть не мав часу скрикнути, як двоє вояків міцно схопили його і почали бити руків'ями мечів, після чого він знепритомнів.

**12  
**

Джоффрі повільно повертався до тями, чуючи крики у віддалі, і повітря мало смак... попелу...

Він хитнув головою, але біль натомість лише посилився. Після спроби відкрити очі, він побачив яскраве світло повсюди, але воно падало не з неба, а зусібіч навколо нього. Джоффрі ще раз спробував похитати головою, аж поки його зір не повернувся до норми.

Королівська Гавань палала.

Він підвівся і побачив, що стоїть на помості перед Септою Бейлора. Його оточували... мабуть тисячі півничан. Поблизу стояв лорд Бейліш, вбраний в простий обладунок, зі своєю звичною хитрою посмішкою, разом з леді Старк та Лорасом Тиреллом, обоє виглядали похмурими і мовчали. І всі дивились на когось позаду нього.

Він обернувся і втупився очима в Робба Старка.

Це не був Молодий Вовк.

Червоний Вовк мав дивний, майже навіжений вигляд, коли рушив до принца. Він був з голови до ніг вкритий кров'ю та попелом... і тримав меча в руці. Робб кинув меча на поміст під ноги Джоффрі, той повільно взяв його і прийняв захисну стійку, як Пес вчив його раніше. Червоний Вовк простягнув ліву руку, і люта жінка в обладунках вийшла з натовпу, даючи йому одноручну булаву.

\- Я-я-я... послухай... м-м-мій... - забелькотів Джоффрі, намагаючись пригадати хоч когось, хто міг би допомогти йому. Дядько Джеймі не міг пригрозити нікому, він загинув. Його батько, король, помер. Його дід загинув. Навіть гостре слівце Біса не допомогло би йому, адже тому стяли голову з пліч.

Червоний Вовк, здається, навіть не чув його слів. Він спокійно йшов на Джоффрі, повільно обертаючи булаву в руці з боку на бік. Юнак закляк від жаху. Незважаючи на неквапну ходу Вовка, той якимось чином подолав відстань між ними за дві секунди. Джоффрі вдарив першим, намагаючись відрубати півруки. Робб відхилив удар і вгатив головою в обличчя принца, так що той заточився і впав на спину, захлинаючись від крові з розбитого носу.

Робб зупинився на мить і без зайвих слів продовжив шлях вперед, з тією ж швидкістю.

Джоффрі підвівся і знову змахнув мечем, цього разу цілячи в роббовий бік. Булава блокувала удар, і розтрощила пальці контрударом. Він впустив меча і заскиглив від болю, відступаючи назад, намагаючись втекти від Червоного Вовка. Але Робб продовжив ходу, не промовляючи ані слова і не відводячи своїх страшних, порожніх, очей від нього. Він швидко наздогнав Джоффрі і вдарив того в стегно з неймовірною силою. Почувся гучний звук кістки, що ламається - _ХРУСЬ_ \- , і Джоффрі впав на поміст, плачучи від болю. Він міг бачити, як уламок кістки стирчить з ноги, і кров струменить з рани фонтаном. Перш ніж він спромігся промовити хоч слово, Робб знову замахнувся, ламаючи його ліву руку, і ще раз, _трощачи_ праву руку, котрою той намагався відштовхнути Робба. Септа Бейлора горіла, освітлюючи все навколо та відкидаючи танцюючі тіні, і Червоний Вовк схилив голову, дивлячись прямо в очі...

\- Він... зрадни... - _ХРУСЬ_, - Я не... - _ХРУСЬ_ \- ..змилуй.. - _ХРУСЬ_. Белькотіння Джоффрі ставало все більш невиразним кожного разу, як Робб Старк з механічною грацією бив булавою, щоразу влучаючи в інше місце. Через дюжину _ХРУСів_ Джоффрі лежав нерухомою купою плоті на підлозі, його рот перетворився в криваве місиво. Він вже не міг говорити, беззубий і з поламаними щелепами.

І досі Кривавий Вовк не промовив ані слова. Він схилився над Джоффрі та схопив того за горлянку обома руками. Він _стискав_ і _стискав_ з неймовірною силою, не зводячи свої страшних неживих очей ні на мить. Джоффрі марно намагався втекти від тих очей, але кожного разу як юнак намагався відвернути голову, Червоний Вовк вивертав шию і не відводив погляду. І продовжував _душити_.

Він стискав і стискав, невдовзі очі Червоного Вовка і все навколо стало пурпуровим, горлянка Джоффрі почала звиватись як змія, його гортань провалювалась всередину себе знову і знову, аж поки страшний біль не заповнив кожен нерв його тіла.

* * *

_* (від перекл.) Зеленозуб - одна з трьох приток Тризубу, величної річки, котра й дали назву оточуючому їх краю - Річковим землям. На ній знаходиться фреївський замок Близнюки. Північна частина річки вже відноситься до земель Півночі._

* * *

Якщо маєте бажання підтримати перекладача та скачати "Пурпурові Дні" в форматі електронної книги - запрошую Вас на Alex Malyarchuk Translations на Патреоні. Окрім "Пурпурових Днів" там знаходить ще чимало чого цікавого.


	4. Інтерлюдія I: Стан принца

**Інтерлюдія I: Стан принца  
**

**1**

Пес стояв на варті біля спальні принца Джоффрі, сидячи на богами проклятому стільці. Врешті він підвівся і пройшов декілька кіл перед дверима, виграючи міцними м'язами і виглядаючи у найближче вікно.

_Так, мабуть вже полудень на дворі. Малий гівнюк мабуть давно прокинувся_, думав Кліган. Це злегка турбувало його, адже принц не покликав своїх слуг, щоб допомогти вдягнутись. Він міг заприсягнутись, що гівнюк не в змозі самотужки одягнути навіть свої бриджі.

_Мабуть заспався, королева не буде в захваті, якщо я просто покину його там_.

Подумавши, Пес постукав в двері.

Не почувши нічого, він грюкнув сильніше. - Принце Джоффрі, вже час вставати і ваша сім'я скоро буде обідати! - сказав він з роздратуванням. Іноді його робота не особливо відрізнялась від обов'язків няньки чи септи...

Досі жодної відповіді.

_Виродок мабуть досі спить._

Він відчинив двері (на щастя Джоффрі не замкнув їх ввечері) і побачив принца в ліжку. _Чому він не відповідає?_ Похмуро подумав Пес. Він постарався приховати роздратування. Якщо принц в поганому настрої, то краще його не провокувати. - Вставайте, принце Джоффрі, на дворі майже полудень, ви мабуть вмираєте з голоду, - сказав він. _Так, це правильна думка_. Малий гівнюк не вечеряв вчора, врешті-решт, отже має бути дуже голодним.

Джоффрі навіть не поворухнувся. Він втупився очима в сіру пляму на стелі, де не було нічого, на що, з точки зору Пса, вартувало б дивитись.

\- Принце Джоффрі... Мій принце? Джоффрі СКАЖИ ЩОСЬ! - Пес майже прокричав останні слова, нетерплячи клацнувши пальцями поблизу обличчя Джоффрі. Нарешті після кількох клацань він отримав хоч якусь реакцію. Джоффрі ніби відкинувся трохи назад, повертаючи погляд на Сандора. Саме тоді Кліган усвідомив, що це не звичайний стан хлопця. Джоффрі все одно дивився наче наскрізь Пса, фокусуючи очі на чомусь далекому, віддаленому на цілі милі. Він повільно моргнув, і лише тоді впізнав Пса.

Юнак моргнув ще декілька разів. Нарешті, прошепотів - Йди геть, - тихим голосом, повільно перевернувся на бік і закрився ковдрою.

\- ...Принце Джоффрі? - запитав Пес, ніяковіючи. Це йому нагадало... лихі часи. Нагадало порожні погляди простолюдинів-селян, котрих страчував його брат... Гора.

Щоб там не було, йому краще же повідомити королівській сім'ї, прямо зараз, щоб не затягувати цю всю справу...

**2  
**

_От халепа, чи не вилізе це мені боком?_ Похмуро думав Пес.

\- Що ти маєш на увазі, як це він не приєднається до нас, Клігане? - запитала Серсея морозним тоном. _Гордовита сука_, подумав Сандор, зберігаючи звичний вигляд обличчя. Не те що Роберт переймався цими словами, насправді він мабуть би зареготав, а можливо би навіть нагородив його, якби це прозвучало вголос.

Ні, це думка про його власного пана, Тайвіна Ланністера, стримала Сандора. Королю, здається, й діла не було, він почав трапезу десь з годину тому з міцного елю і зараз наминав кабана з таким первісним задоволенням, що Пес аж трохи позаздрив. - Здається принц себе погано почуває, - сказав Сандор, знизуючи плечима, що не так і просто зробити в обладунках.

Брат та сестра принца здається сприйняли цю новину з полегшенням і навіть з веселістю. Вони почали розмову між собою і пересміювались про те чи се.

Раптово король перестав жувати монументальний шматок кабанини і глянув на Клігана. Сандор напружився і виструнчився з увагою на обличчі; навіть після всіх цих років його король Роберт міг поглядом вимагати покори, коли бажав цього... Хоча це й рідко бувало останнім часом.

\- Ти думаєш, що він досі казиться через поїздку на Північ?! - спитав Роберт загрозливо. Хоча він досі не проковтнув шматок м'яса, Сандор подумав що король справді грізно виглядає. - Я справді не знаю, ваша милосте, - обережно сказав Сандор.

\- Я цього не потерплю, особливо після вчорашнього, - відрізав король, запивши останній шматок кабанячої відбивної елем, та підвівся. Він кинув на Серсею погрозливий погляд. - Сім чортів, жінко, я не збираюсь бити його. Просто штовхну його ліниву задницю. - додав він і вийшов з малої їдальні, жестом наказуючи Сандору йти за ним. - Може якраз навчу його, як це робити! - пожартував він, ляснувши Сандора по спині. Той відчув силу удару навіть через товсті лати, що захищали спину.

Вони швидко дійшли до покоїв Джоффрі, але двері були вже відчинені. Вони увійшли всередину і побачили зграйку служок, що чистили та прибирали кімнату, обережно оминаючи ліжко. Джоффрі зіщулився в позі зародка, тримаючи долоні під пахвами. Він здавався напрочуд нерухомим, лише час від часу злегка повільно тремтів, наче страждав від болю.

\- Так, що тут коїться?! - вибухнув король. Слуги одразу зупинились там де й стояли, і впали навколішки. - Ваша милосте, ми знайшли його в такому стані, і він не забороняв нам виконувати наші звичні обов'язки, - сказав найстарший з них, втупивши очі в підлогу. Король кивнув на згоду. - Так, ви все зробили добре.

Він глянув на Джоффрі, котрий досі дивився на якусь пляму на стіні в кутку. - Якщо це через твою відмову їхати на Північ, то твоя мати не захистить тебе знову, хлопче, - сказав він і став перед Джоффрі.

\- Джоффрі... ДЖОФФРІ! - заревів він впритул до хлопця. Принц навіть не ворухнувся, він і далі витріщався на стіну, бурмотячи щось тихенько - ... тільки не...ні... ні... - шепотів він. Вперше за всі роки, що Сандор знав короля, той виглядав стривоженим, вдивляючись в Джоффрі. - Сину? - м'яко запитав він.

Хоча крик Роберта ніяк не вплинув на хлопця, тихий голос, здається, подіяв на Джоффрі, він почав здригатись і зіщулився біля руки батька як цуценя. - Будь ласка... не дай їм... - він тихо шепотів. Пройшло декілька хвилин, поки Роберт незграбно погладив джоффрине волосся, і той скоро заснув.

**3  
**

\- Це схоже на розлад шлунка вкупі з лихоманкою, швидше за все, ваша милосте. Мабуть... - бубнів Пицель, маючи на увазі несподівану хворобу принца. Сандор просто ігнорував його, і здається, що Роберт теж. Він схопив Пса за лікоть і відвів на декілька кроків вбік, полишаючи королеву, що з пильною увагою вислуховувала грандмейстера.

\- Лихоманка... Чортівня! - бовкнув король. - Я вже бачив такий погляд, і це було не через "розлад шлунка", - обурено сказав він. Пес кивнув йому зі згодою. Він не знав, чому король розказує йому це, але здогадався що тому просто потрібно поговорити про сина. Стан принца Джоффрі був... дивно незвичним, таким, котрий не може бути в дітей, як підозрював Пес.

\- Я бачив таке ж після битви на Тризубі, цілі загони людей бродили навколо без жодних думок в голові, також вдивлялись кудись за милі від них, або втуплювались поглядом в закривавлені руки в замішанні. Мені це не подобається, Клігане, ні на йоту, - сказав він, хитаючи головою.

Кліган застиг на місці, напружено думаючи. Чи не міг якийсь прихований прихильник Таргарієнів дістатись до принца минулої ночі чи зранку?

Він був певен, що ні.


	5. Розділ 4: Пропозиція

**Розділ 4: Пропозиція.**

**1**

Пурпур все мерехтів та мерехтів... _це ніколи на закінчиться?_ Думав Джоффрі, дивлячись в очі Червоному Вовку, вони горіли через пурпурну мару. Він відкинувся та перевернувся, поки не відчув тепло знову.

_Тепло..._

Він думав, що вже ніколи цього не відчує після...

_Ті очі..._ він відчував ритмічні удари бойової булави по всьому тілу знову і знову.

Юнак знову здригнувся і спробував загорнутись в ковдри, намагаючись відігнати холод від тіла, що просочувався знову, як вітер з Септи Бейлора. Надворі дощить? Мабуть так. Або він міг переплутати... ритмічне постукування крапель дощу дивно нагадувало - _Хрусь... Хрусь...Хрусь..._ Хлопець знову здригнувся і відчув удари по новій. Це дивно, хіба він не помер? Зараз вже в безпеці, хіба ні?!

Він був не певен... Джоффрі подумав що чує, як Червоний Вовк крадеться поблизу... готовий до...

\- ДЖОФФРІ! - закричав Пес. Принц перевернувся, готовий відбити удар мечем, котрого не було тут.

_Звичайно... я в своїй кімнаті._ Джоффрі мляво визнав, що він зараз вже в безпеці... так?

\- Йди геть, - прошепотів він. Він був певен, краще залишитись тут, в теплі, краще бути в безпеці і не жаліти потім. Джоффрі випростався під ковдрами, тонучи під їхньою приємною вагою.

І навіть цього не достатньо. Судоми повертались знову і знову, як він згадував... кожен раз як він... ці навіжені очі... боги, прошу, не дайте йому... _ХРУСЬ_. боги, врятуйте, ні... _ХРУСЬ_ боги будь ласка _ХРУСЬ _поможіть _ХРУСЬ_ ні _ХРУСЬ_ ні _ХРУСЬ_...

\- Сину? - промовив знайомий голос. Це був його батько. Батько... Він захистить його!

Хлопець насилу порухав кінцівками, що відчувались напрочуд важкими, і вхопив руку Роберта зі всієї міці. - Будь ласка, батьку, зупини його, будь ласка застав його припинити! - намагався він сказати, але не був певен, що саме вилетіло з його рота... і судоми повернулись знову.

**2  
**

Джоффрі не знав, скільки часу збігло в цьому житті. Його уявлення про плин часу, здавалось, змінювалось з кожним днем. Звичні справи були майже такими ж, як і раніше. Матінка допомагала йому їсти сніданок, після чого слуги мили та чистили його тіло, повільно, так як різкий рух міг спричинити панічний напад та судоми. Потім Пес вів його на вершину найвищої башти замку по наказу грандмейстера, щоб юний принц міг поправити здоров'я свіжим повітрям. Зрештою, там він проводив не дуже багато часу, хоч намагався стояти там якнайдовше, але врешті-решт опинявся в ліжку в своїй кімнаті, накритий ковдрами.

Іноді він виходив на стіни замку, дивно, але завжди під наглядом дядька Джеймі. Вони спілкувались, гуляючи галереями... ну, переважно говорив Джеймі, а він просто кивав головою, радий що дядьків голос заглушує страшні звуки битві і пожежі, коли Королівська Гавань згоріла на попіл. Ніч була одночасно улюбленою і жахаючою частиною доби. Він лежав на ліжку, схвильовано чекав та слухав...

Нарешті вони повернулись. Матінка буде пестити його голову і співати безглузді пісеньки, накрита разом з ним теплими ковдрами... це було єдиним, що могло його приспати.

Проходили дні й місяці, Джоффрі подобалось його існування. Раніше все було... складним... болючим. Зараз був стан спокою та безпеки, аж поки реальність знову не розтрощила все на друзки.

Матінка знову була з ним. Вона вже не допомагала йому їсти, Джоффрі вже сам міг з цим справитись. Було щось принизливе, так він зараз думав, в тому, щоб не бути в змозі самому справлятись з вечерею... Все ж, він був вдячним, що вона приходила, це робило його... більш уважним, мабуть.

\- Джоффрі, сину мій, я хочу, щоб ти зараз вдягнувся, - промовила вона суворо, коли знервовані слуги зайшли в покій і почали вдягати принца в його шати. Джоффрі почав задихатись. - Матінко... Щ-щ-ось сталось? - запитав він. Вона усміхнулась і торкнулась його голови.

\- Просто певні судові справи, ми маємо виголосити вирок кільком злочинцям, розумієш, Джоффрі? - мовила вона лагідно. Джоффрі тупо кивнув, і Пес відвів його до карети біля воріт замку. Він почав тремтіти знову, коли вони рушили по залюднених вулицях Королівської гавані. Він не виходив за межі Червоного замку... роками, він був певен цього.

Коли вони приїхали, Пес привів принца до... помосту над площею якраз навпроти Септи Бейлора. Де стояв на колінах закутий в ланцюги Еддард Старк. _О ні, це знову відбувається..._

Він хотів кричати, втекти, але зрадницькі ноги та залізні руки Пса довели його до переносного трону. Тут були всі. Мала рада, вартові, матінка. Навіть Санса і... Бран Старк?! Це шокувало його до глибини душі, збивши з хмар, де він перебував роками, на грішну землю Планетосу.

Натовп освистував Еддарда, коли Старк признався в своїй зраді. - ... узурпувати трон в мого правдивого Короля... - Сказав Старк, коли Джоффрі несамовито замахав головою. _Що тоді сталось в тому житті?!_ Його пам'ять була повільна та млява, але він пригадав. Смерть лорда Старка... катастрофа на Зеленозубі... Червоний Вовк... _ХРУСЬ_.

\- В ім'я короля Джоффрі, першого цього імені... - його матінка виголошує вирок лордові Старку! Він аж підстрибнув з трону. Свята Седмице, він має це зупинити, не дати потворам можливості добратись до нього і спалити Королівську гавань на попіл й цього разу.

\- Л-лорд Е-е-еддарде Старк... - _Що ж сказати, що придумати!_ Боги, хіба не може цей зрадливий виродок та його зграя забратись звідси геть?!

_Це воно!_

\- Ч-через л-любов, що мій б-батько мав до в-вас... - він відчував, як його кишки зводить через думку, що він зараз скаже. _Що завгодно, лише щоб Червоний Вовк не з'явився тут._

\- ... я проганяю вас та вашу родину у вигнання на Північ, н-ніколи не повертайтесь с-с-юди, н-н-ніколи! - закінчив він, лементуючи. Матінка вже йшла до нього, жестами наказуючи вартовим зупинити лорда Старка. Джоффрі сповнився гніву при вигляді вартових, що коряться наказам Матінки, ігноруючи слова свого короля. - К-коріться своєму к-королю! Звільніть лорда Старка та його родичів негайно! - вигукнув він. Збентежені вартові підкорились новому королю, а Серсея затихла, не бажаючи в присутності простолюддя піддавати сумніву королівські накази. Санса плакала від щастя, коли вона обіймала лорда Старка, Бран стояв позаду неї, висмикнувшись з рук Ланністерів і намагався стримати сльози. Коли здивований лорд Старк йшов через незадоволений натовп, маленька сіра істота стрибала від щастя біля нього. Еддард також не стримав сліз, коли побачив наймолодшу дочку. _Так, це саме та, що ледь не вбила мене того разу_, подумав Джоффрі.

\- Пес, вирушай разом з ними та переконайся, що всі Старки покинули Королівську Гавань і безпечно повернулись на Північ. Твій король наказує тобі! - промовив він. Пес кивнув з виразом покори і пішов за Старками. Це убезпечить їх від простолюддя навколо, авжеж.

Коли решта знаті рушили назад до Червоного замку, він звернув увагу на матір та дядька, що про щось говорили приглушеними голосами. Він не міг чути слів, але відчув мороз по шкірі від таких знайомих поглядів. _Сподіваюсь, що кляті Старки залишаться на Півночі... хоч як би вони й не заслуговували на страту, все ж краще ось так. _Так, нехай його родичі там шепочуться, якщо так хочуть. Вони не цього не знають, але він щойно врятував їх всіх від Червоного Вовка.

**3  
**

Наступного тижня Джоффрі повільно повернувся до початкового стану. Він навіть іноді керував судом і вислуховував справи, якими б нудними та неважливими вони б не були. Все ж, були й смішні моменти. От наприклад, отой бард... як же його звати? А, все одно не важливо. Той, що співав щось про Батька та Матінку, цього разу по закінченню пісні Джоффрі не дав барду вибору між руками та язиком, а просто наказав серу Ілліну відрубати тому праву руку. Тепер той без Правиці... Він сміявся з свого власного жарту, коли барда виволокли геть.

Джоффрі майже з ностальгією згадував знущання з Санси, але навіть думки про неї приводили до лихих, _Червоних_ спогадів, тож мабуть вже краще так як є.

Його дід, Тайвін, прибув і згодом поїхав з Королівської Гавані минулого тижня. Він збирався розчавити обидвох зрадливих дядьків-Баратеонів, або того з них, хто зрештою переможе в їхній сутичці, як це було в першому житті. Дід майже не затримався в Червоному замку, але це не завадило йому вилаяти Джоффрі як якусь неслухняну дитину. Сама думка про ту зустріч повертала звичну садистичну лють назад.

Він заставив його, _свого Короля_, піднятись в новий кабінет в башті Правиці, і ще й _посмів_ повчати його!

\- Джоффрі, - почав дід та відхилився назад на спинку крісла, але якось зміг зберегти спину прямою. - Я розумію, що в тебе були складні часи навіть перед смертю батька, але те що ти зробив зі Старками - було повним ідіотизмом, - сказав він з нерухомим обличчям, на якому не читалась жодна емоція. - Я ще розумію вигнання лорда Старка, але через твої м'які почуття ти втратив не тільки наречену, але й двох цінних заручників. Що як лорд Старк вирішить рушити на південь, але цього разу з військом, до Рову Кейлін? - Його тон та вираз обличчя не змінились, але Джоффрі відчув жагуче розчарування, що майже матеріальними хвилями накочувалось на нього.

\- Діду... - почав він, але Тайвін перервав його як нікчему, як порожнє місце. - Твої виправдання мене не цікавлять. Кеван збирає ще одне військо біля Золотого Зубу*, поки я дам ладу Баратеонам тут на півдні. Якщо Старки рушать на нас, він блокує пересічення річок і виграє нам час, поки я не повернусь з Штормових земель.

Джоффрі аж перехопило дух від гніву, він хотів волати вголос на старого виродка що це він особисто врятував його від долі бути втопленим у водах Зеленозубу саме в цей момент... але... нове відкриття вразило Джоффрі. Він боявся свого діда. Патріарх Ланністерів здавався невразливим до його погроз та наказів, він навіть міг сам наказати закрити короля в кімнаті або побити, і завжди здавався таким _самовпевненим і незламним_. Джоффрі розумів в глибині душі, що це не так. Роздуте тіло потопельника в водах Зеленозуба свідчило про зворотнє. Та все ж...

Врешті-решт, він так нічого не відповів, схвильований клубком думок в голові про те, як Тайвін фактично наказав йому як себе поводити і залишити складні проблеми на вирішення діда. Крім того... _Тайвін був правий_, визнав Джоффрі. Не було причин відпускати всіх старківських дітей. Це в іншому житті він закатував лорда Старка, та ще й смерть обох дочок, разом це все спричинились до появи Червоного Вовка. Навіть в новому житті клятий Вовк дотягнувся до нього.

Тайвін поїхав до Штормових земель наступного дня, на чолі всієї військової сили Західних земель.

Повернення старого Джоффрі було неповним, і сни все одно його турбували щоночі. Іноді слуги бачили його в судомах або коли він вирячався в порожнечу в різних місцях замку, в бенкетній залі або навіть на Залізному Троні, проте не було таких дурнів, хто б насмілився про це відкрито говорити. Все ж, він часто усвідомлював, як жив в першому житті, до того, як почалось це пекло.Він пригадував, як виглядав лорд Старк наприкінці екзекуції, як він різав його грудну клітку востаннє. Еддард був майже мертвий, і Джоффрі не був певен, що Старк взагалі притомний, аж раптом почув.

\- Щось... неправильне... є глибоко в тобі... Джоффрі, - прохрипів він це як ніби то був загальновідомий факт, щось очевидне та невідворотне. Той не розумів, чому ці слова спричинили таку реакцію, але почав шматувати ножем Старка як навіжений... десь із десяток ударів підряд. Еддард через це й помер... мабуть це був прихований задум, щоб заставити Джоффрі втратити контроль і нарешті вбити його.

Так, мабуть саме так і було...

**4  
**

Джоффрі вистрелив черговий раз з арбалета по Пицелю.

Той вже стояв на колінах, але цього разу стріла влучила в груди, збиваючи старого на підлогу Тронної Зали. _Чому... чому все завжди йде не так!_

Він закричав у гніві і сів на Залізний трон, жбурнувши арбалет на підлогу. _Не варто було мені цього робити, старий лише приніс новину. _Він хитнув головою, коли та запізніла думка осяйнула його.

Придворна знать завмерла в тиші, і він закричав до них. - ГЕТЬ! ВСІ ЗАБИРАЙТЕСЬ ГЕТЬ! - лементував король Вони рушили, коли матінка погрозливо подивилась на них і наказала червоноплащникам забрати тіло Пицеля.

_Не такий вже ти й непереможний, Тайвіне!_

Ця думка мала б звеселити його, проте враховуючи останні обставини...

Армія Західних земель, підсилена лояльними лордами Королівських земель, впала як левині гордість та гнів на "літніх" ненавчених лицарів Ренлі. Тайвін втопив їх в крові і гнав перед собою недобитків аж до кордону між Штормовими землями та Простором... повна перемога вже була в руках.

Все змінилось приблизно п'ять днів тому. Прибув Станніс зі своїм флотом і висадився позаду армії Ланністерів, але не це зламало їх.

Ні. Вбивство його діда стало причиною.

Казали, що Станніс перетворився в демона, фігуру з диму та тіней, і заколов Тайвіна прямо в серце... _Тупоголові ідіоти!_ _Як тільки вони могли повірити в таку нісенітницю!_ Джоффрі думав у відчаї, коли він вдарив рукою по Залізному трону, порізався і почав стікати кров'ю. Він хотів покликати мейстера, аж поки згадав що він вже зробив зі старим.

_Щось неправильне є глибоко в тобі, Джоффрі_

Він відігнав набридливу думку з голови.

Не важливо. Станніс атакував військо Ланністерів з тилу, коли воно почало розбігатись в паніці, а згодом Ренлі вдарив по ним спереду... Їх всіх просто вибили до ноги. Тієї ночі, після святкування перемоги, хтось зробив ласку Станнісу і вбив Ренлі. Зранку знайшли його в ліжку, заколотого. І тепер Станніс веде свою армію разом з колишніми військами Ренлі прямо на Королівську Гавань, не зупиняючись ні на мить.

Джоффрі зліз з трону і обернув ланністерського плаща навколо рани. Його не це хвилювало. _Що в біса я зробив не так цього разу?!_  
Він вийшов із замку на подвір'я і побачив дядька Джеймі, котрий в оточенні групи червоноплащників покидав замок, збираючись зібрати рештки військ лордів Королівських земель та будь-які підкріплення, які зможе. Клятий Біс сказав, що якщо Станніс вирішить зразу атакувати місто, то підмога від дядька Кевана не встигне прийти вчасно.

_Щастить, як і завжди._

**5  
**

Станніс очевидно знав, що він робить. Знав все, як побачив Джоффрі. Біс розповів йому по те, як Станніс методично брав місто під контроль, спочатку захопивши брами, згодом кіннота прорвалась через них (Тирелли, як іронічно) і оточила розрізнені групи захисників міста. Джоффрі мав визнати, Біс був винятковим співрозмовником, роблячи все, щоб відвернути хлопця від панічних думок і не дати привселюдно накласти в штани. Він підозрював, що ця ж причина була важливою і для самого Біса так само. Їхні голови будуть висіти наштрикнуті на списи, якщо Станніс переможе. І він перемагає. Біс вів Джоффрі назад в Червоний Замок, поки двоє воріт міста вже впали перед загарбниками... ну, він хоча б намагався перешкодити цьому. Вони були якраз в такій ізольованій групі захисників, коли їх оточили лицарі Тиреллів.

Коли Джоффрі здійняв меч, Біс жартівливо віддав салют племіннику.

\- Станніс, схоже, хоче виграти нас в дупу, друзі! - Він закричав, обертаючись до різноманітної та насмерть переляканої юрби з Золотих плащів, Червоних плащів та лицарів Королівських земель, що попала в оточення разом з ним. - Досі, на мій превеликий жаль, я ще не бачив, щоб хвойди давали би безкоштовно! - Сказав він, надягаючи шолом, і почув декілька смішків серед солдат.

\- Тож давайте змусимо його заплатити за це! - крикнув Тиріон і _кинувся_ в атаку... Біс кинувся в атаку на кінноту, розмахуючи бойовою сокирою. Натовп заревів і побіг за ним прямо на ворога, тягнучи Джоффрі між собою. На мить він відчув дещицю зверхньої поваги до Біса... і дещицю заздрощів за щиру хоробрість.

_"__Вони кажуть, що я напівмуж, то хто ж тоді ви?!__"_ Казали, що так він кричав в першому джоффриному житті, коли зупинив паніку серед золотоплащників.

В сраку його, зрадливий Біс не може бути хоробрішим за нього, Джоффрі. Не в цьому житті. В. Сраку.

Він закричав і побіг серед вояків, вже не опираючись силі натовпу, намагаючись наздогнати Тиріона. Вони врізались в військо Тиреллів з дикою люттю, стягуючи вершників з коней, коли обидві групи перемішались у дикому вуличному бою.

Частинка його розуму, та мала частинка, що не горіла люттю і страхом, уявляла його в битві з ворогами, як він вбиває всіх навколо одним ударом, як сходиться з командиром ворогів у двобої і розрубує його навпіл, виграючи бій...

Не те щоб він на це сподівався. Попередні життя навчили його дещиці реалізму. Навіть з тим невеликим прогресом в тренуваннях з Псом, майже весь бій для нього складався з обміну ударами проти одного-єдиного спішеного лицаря Простору.

_Він виглядав юним_, думала та віддалена частинка розуму, поки Джоффрі відбивав удари й намагався контратакувати. Джоффрі не знав, скільки часу зайняла ця дуель з виродком, але мабуть пройшли віки, поки він спромігся загилити меч в живіт лицаря і витягти його. Тиреллів вояк, здається, із здивуванням витріщився на закривавлений меч, перш ніж впасти на землю. Джоффрі мабуть також впав би зараз, якби не відчуття оцього гіркого досягнення.

Він задихався, був смертельно втомленим, численні подряпини і один довгий поріз на стегні кровоточили. Навколо нього вмирали його люди, проте забирали з собою частину тиреллівських солдат на той світ.

Він пошкутильгав вперед протягом кількох секунд, поки не спіткнувся об щось. Як не дивно, це був Біс. Йому пробило списом груди, він важко дихав. - Дядьку, - сказав Джоффрі і сів біля нього, слухаючи звуки помираючих людей навколо них. - Племіннику... мої очі... вони мене обманули... чи ти справді... щойно... вбив воїна... власне для... захисту держави? - запитав його Біс, кашляючи, поміж важкими подихами. - Здається так і є, дядьку, - неуважно відповів Джоффрі, кров з його ноги дзюрила все повільніше.

Біс брутально посміхнувся: - Можливо... в кінці...ми все ж... станемо... родичами... Ланністерами... між собою. Тиріон почув короткий смішок від Джоффрі. Той збирався накричати на Біса, але коли повернув голову, то побачив нерухомі очі.

_Жартував до самої смерті_. Саме така смерть личить йому... і непогано все-таки.

Він також спробував пожартувати, але втратив свідомість до того, як зміг пригадати хоч якийсь жарт. Джоффрі навіть не припускав, що буде радий знову бачити пурпур навколо себе.

**6  
**

Як не дивно, він не відчув неймовірної агонії, котру спричиняв метафізичний Душитель, натомість - лише звичайний нудний біль по всьому тілу. _Я буду лежати в ліжку весь сраний тиждень._ Пообіцяв собі Джоффрі і розплющив очі. Він був не в своїй кімнаті.

Він знаходився на площі перед Септою Бейлора.

Це мабуть нічне жахіття... _Воно має бути сном_.

Джоффрі спробував поворухнутись, але не зміг. Його прив'язали до... палі? Він гарячково озирався навколо, як люди почали складати снопи сіна та деревину навколо нього.

_Що в біса тут відбувається?!_

Красива жінка в червоній сукні злегка похитувалась, поки йшла між дровиняками. Вона ретельно торкнулась щоки Джоффрі і обернулась назад, щоб побачити когось за її спиною... _Станніса_.

\- Станнісе! Ти клятий зраднику! - заревів Джоффрі, намагаючись звільнитись з пут. На нього не звернули уваги. Станніс похмуро слухав, думаючи про щось, що червона жінка щойно сказала.

\- Хіба Червоний Господь не дав тобі перемогу над Ренлі? Чи над Тайвіном? Хіба він не допоміг тобі взяти це місто з твоїми арміями? - спокусливо промовила вона, торкаючись руками його обладунку на грудях і опускаючи їх вниз... - Може він і байстрюк, але все ж в ньому тече кров королів, - прошепотіла вона в вухо. - Уяви, що я зможу зробити, маючи кров Королів-над-Скелею**, - сказала вона, з жадобою дивлячись на Джоффрі.

_Що вона... Що вона сказа... Що..._

Станніс, здається, таки визначився з рішенням, він поглянув на нього, і промовив з силою. Всі люди навколо них ніби завмерли в тиші, поки він говорив. - Джоффрі Вотерс***, ти самозванець і зрадник. За ці злочини, я, Станніс с дому Баратеонів, перший цього імені, Король над андалами, ройнарами та першими людьми, Король Семи Королівств та Захисник держави, засуджую тебе на смерть. - сказав він, обернувся і пішов геть, назад до своїх людей.

Нарешті, Джоффрі усвідомив.

_Вони хочуть спалити мене._

Один з вояків кинув смолоскип на купу дров, і незабаром вона загорілась яскравим багаттям. Тільки не це, благав Джоффрі всіх богів, кого міг згадати, _тільки не це_.

Його крики лунали відлуннями по всій площі Бейлора, аж поки пурпур не _поглинув_ його.

* * *

_** (від перекл.) Золотий Зуб - родовий замок Леффордів, слугує межею між Західними та Річковими землями. _

_** (від перекл.) Король-над-Скелею - колишній титул королів Західного королівства з роду Ланністерів до завоювання Вестеросу Ейгоном __"__Завойовником"__ Таргарієном__._

_*** (від перекл.) Прізвище Вотерс дають всім байстрюкам, народженим в столиці та Королівських землях. Аналогічно - Сноу на Півночі, Стоун в Долині, Ріверс в Річкових землях, Шторм в Штормовому краї, Хілл в Західних землях, Сенд в Дорні, Флаверс в Просторі та Пайк на Зелізних островах._

* * *

Якщо маєте бажання підтримати перекладача та скачати "Пурпурові Дні" в форматі електронної книги - запрошую Вас на Alex Malyarchuk Translations на Патреоні. Окрім "Пурпурових Днів" там знаходить ще чимало чого цікавого.


	6. Розділ 5: Йдучи своїми слідами

**Розділ 5: Йдучи власними слідами**

**1**

Джоффрі прийшов до тями після падіння з ліжка, він перекочувався по підлозі, замотаний у ковдри, і приглушено кричав. Пес влетів у кімнату та кинувся до принца з кинджалом в руці, наміряючись звільнити Джоффрі від ковдр та від ймовірного вбивці. - Якого... - бурмотів Кліган, коли він дав ляпаса Джоффрі, достатньо сильного, щоб той замовк і глянув на Пса. Джоффрі навіжено озирався, за мить здається впізнав, де він знаходиться, та подивився на свої руки, повільно згинаючи їх туди-сюди.

\- Дякую, Пес... - прошепотів він, підвівся та сів на ліжко, торкаючись своєї вже неушкодженої шкіри. Він пригадав, як пекельна агонія обгораючої плоті відступила перед вже звичними муками Пурпуру.

_Все сходить на пси, щоб я не робив.. Можливо, саме це й є помилкою, не можна змінювати хід подій та сходити з вже пройденого шляху._

Джоффрі кивнув сам собі, Пес з тривогою дивився на хлопця.

_Краще все зробити так, як в першому житті... всі інші шляхи ведуть до неминучої смерті... і до Пурпуру... _Він здригнувся від останньої думки. Пурпурна агонія не ставала легшою з кожною новою смертю, насправді Джоффрі міг би заприсягтись, що вона щоразу посилювалась. Йому аж заболіло від думки, що не вийде покарати зрадників так, як вони цього заслуговують, але тепер важливішим було уникнути клятого Пурпуру.

**2  
**

Він продовжив плин звичного життя, як першого разу, іноді називаючи його подумки як "стандартний курс". Здається, після всього прожитого, це єдиний шлях зберегти стан речей відносно прийнятними для Джоффрі, щоб уникнути мук всіх семи пекол.

Вестерос поступово перетворювався на смертельну пастку в його очах, де один хибний крок міг привести до жахливої смерті та навіть жахливіших метафізичних наслідків після неї. Іноді він замислювався, як же це йому вдалось прожити так довго в його першому житті. Можливо це таке випробування, а далі життя стане легшим? Цей клубок думок загрожував джоффриному здоровому глузду (тій дещиці , що ще була при ньому), тож він вирішив більше не думати про це.

Він вирішив не робити суттєвих змін в житті, тож подорож на Північ проминула стандартно, окрім двох речей. Першим стали його тренування. Не те щоб в останньому житті його перемогли у двобої, але то була таки принизлива битва як-не-як. Щоб король не міг справитись з одним-єдиним тиреллівським лицарем протягом всього того часу... це було неприйнятно, крім того, рани на Джоффрі від того двобою напевне були смертельними так чи інакше... вони могли б і не спалювати його, все одно він би помер...

Джоффрі зсудомило після згадки про язики вогню, що лизали його шкіру, весь час наближаючись ближче і ближче...

Отже він знову тренувався з Псом, і знову повільно покращував свої навички, тепер відбиваючи десь чотири удари Клігана перед неминучою поразкою, хоча Джоффрі мав серйозний сумнів щодо Пса, той мабуть бився в півсили. Не те що він цим переймався, навіть в своїх тренувальних обладунках Джоффрі в кінці тренувань почував себе побитим та виснаженим шматком лайна. Також він, як не дивно, час від часу вів розмови зі своїм зрадницьким дядьком Тиріоном. Колишній Джоффрі мабуть був би здивованим та нажаханим цим. Все ж, після того, як вони бились пліч-о-пліч під час облоги Королівської Гавані (ну, під час передостанньої облоги Тиріону стяв голову на колоді в Харренхолі Червоний Вовк, задовго до власне облоги, тож він на ній не був присутнім, коли... _Хрусь... Хрусь... Хрусь._..)

\- Племіннику? - запитав дядько збентежено. Джоффрі раптово зрозумів, що він стоїть біля стіни намету і трусить головою. - Не переймайся, продовжуй, ти ж розказував про подорожі за Нефритове море? - відповів він. Біс зацікавлено поглянув на нього, ну, більш зацікавлено, ніж перед тим, але продовжив розповідь про плавання в далеких морях і як більшість експедицій гинула від жахливих створінь та хвороб, та як окремі щасливці добирались до краю відомого світу. Бісові оповідки були досить цікавими та захопливими, от дивина, повчальними та смішними, якщо приділити час на вислуховування. Щось сильно стиснулось всередині нього, коли він спробував... поєднати два різні уявлення, старе та нове, про свого дядька.

Несподівана хоробрість під час бою, те, як він говорив і поводив себе під час атаки Станніса. Це турбувало Джоффрі, тож він вирішив пізнати краще свого дядька, щоб було легше його вбити в майбутньому. Натомість, це все лише поглиблювало сумніви Джоффрі. Якби він не кпинив та не знущався з Біса і просто послухав би його час від часу, то дізнався би ще раніше, що той насправді знає багато всього. Можливо той був грандмейстером в якомусь попередньому житті? Це лише посилило сумніви про те, як саме цей мудрий та освічений чоловік став в майбутньому царевбивцею. Джоффрі вже не міг зневажати Біса так як раніше... чи не так?

_Щось неправильне є глибоко в тобі, Джоффрі._

Він ігнорував голос Еддарда Старка й цього разу.

**3  
**

Більшість часу у Вінтерфеллі промайнула в повторенні попередніх подій, хоча це виявилось доволі складним. Постійні насмішки та знущання в першому житті вже не приносили йому задоволення, як раніше. Після кількох смертей від задухи, смерті від меча, трощення всіх кісток в тілі знову і знову лише щоб згоріти у полум'ї і мучитись в агонії від якоїсь неймовірної космічної сутності... він відчував, що певні речі не варті зусиль і не приносять задоволення. Все ж, зміна шляху означала неминучу смерть, тож Джоффрі опановував себе. Він знову кепкував з Брана та сера Родріка на рахунок справжніх мечів в тренуваннях, почуваючи себе лицеміром. Адже сам Джоффрі вдягав тренувальні лати і бився затупленим мечем. Битись без обладунків означало перетворення в побиту знесилену купу плоті. А битись на справжніх сталевих мечах.. це було би повним ідіотизмом .

Бран Старк впав із старої башти як завжди, і Джоффрі згадав, що треба послати того найманого вбивцю, щоб добити малого (і провалити завдання) знову... хоча зараз ця затія виглядала для нього дуже дурною... він був сердитий на Брана за... пояснення цього?  
Якщо він переживе своє весілля цього разу, то серйозно візьметься за вибір вбивць для майбутніх цілей, Старків чи кого-небудь. Все ж, він був радий, коли вони покинули Вінтерфелл. Джоффрі спало на думку, що він сам вбивав або був убитий чи не половиною Старків... для більшості з них краще таки залишитись тут, у своєму сніговому пеклі. На жаль двоє дівчат поїхали з ним на південь, і він буз змушений знову зійтись в бійці з Ар'єю, погрожувати тому безіменному хлопцю-простолюдину та попасти в зуби вовку-переростку.

**4  
**

Тижні спливали, події відбувались як завжди... і Старк врешті зробив свій хід. В повторі подій стало очевидно, як справді заплановано все виглядало. Посилення недовіри, дуель з дядьком Джеймі на вулиці, смерть батька на полюванні... це було жахливо, наче плин подій був спрямований на повалення королівства у хаос та війну... Хоча він знав, що це лише ілюзія. Один хибний крок може привести (і таки призведе) до виходу ситуації з-під контролю, і все може закінчитись забиванням до смерті від божевільного вовка або спаленням на багатті. Знову ж, краще не ризикувати...

Його охопила якась дивна... апатія? Всі навколо танцювали під музику долі, і тільки він мав можливість міняти її. Це мало б зробити його кимось могутнім, рівним по силі богові, але після всього, що раніше сталося, він лише відчував нищівну тривогу, коли думав про те, як легко справи могли піти не так.

Коли Старк зайшов до тронної зали в супроводі півничан та Золотих плащів, Джоффрі намагався пригадати, що саме він мав сказати зараз. Всі уважно вдивлялись один на одного, руки на ратищах списів та руків'ях мечів, повільно переміщували вагу з ноги на ногу, готові до раптового вибуху насильства... от трясця.

\- Прихиліть коліно перед вашим королем, лорд Старк, і вам дозволять повернутись до своїх земель на Північ у мирі, - промовила матінка з погрозою в голосі.

\- Я вимагаю коронації через...

_Чорт, через тиждень чи через два? Думай швидше._

Старк та матінка дивились на нього, поки він роздумував.

_А щоб мене коні грали... не через місяць же... так...? Ні, я не пам'ятаю... _Все більше облич обертались до нього, поки він зосереджено думав. Мабуть все ж не піде під три чорти, якщо він зараз скаже хибні слова... чи не так? _Хрусь... Хрусь... Хрусь_

Старк виглядав схвильовано, поки Джоффрі розмірковував, і сер Баррістан обернувся назад, щоб переконатись, чи все гаразд.

\- ... мммммммм, а-а, в сраку. Через тиждень, - нарешті промовив він.

Довга тиша охопила залу, підсилюючи напруження, поки солдати збентежено перезирались між собою. Джоффрі почухав потилицю. - Я хочу коронуватись за тиждень? - він ніби запитував, хитаючи головою. - А-агх! Трясця! Це було через два тижні! Так, через два тижні! - вигукнув він. Старк дивився на нього із здивуванням, наче розмірковуючи про щось.

\- Отож... так і зробіть! - наказав Джоффрі. Він же не зіпсував всього... чи.. як?

_Лайно лайно лайно лайно_

Старк ніби щось вирішив сам для себе, і витягнув пергамент із кишені. - Сер Баррістан, ніхто з присутніх в цій залі не має сумнівів, що ви людина честі, - промовив він, передаючи сувій.

_Тааааааааак!_

Охоронці Старка вмирали як завжди, поки Джоффрі з полегшенням сидів на своєму троні.

**5  
**

Джоффрі ледве стримувався, щоб не піти в танок і не кричати від щастя, коли бездумно блукав найглибшими підземеллями Червоного Замку. _Як все добре вийшло! Ще трішки везіння і всі великі роди Вестеросу підуть за ним, і все буде так, як і має бути_, думав він, проходячи повз покриту іржею браму біля башти Правиці.

Він зауважив який незвичний рух за собою. Через мить, стрімкий рефлекс (головне через бажання не отримати ножа в спину ще до битви на Чорноводній та облоги Королівської Гавані) розвернув його навколо з витягнутим мечем в руці.

На нього несамовито вирячилось червоне від сліз обличчя Ар'ї Старк, що тримала якусь коротку рапіру... вкриту кров'ю. _Доле, ти знущаєшся? _Зараз все полетить під три чорти.

\- Я тебе не бачив і ти мене не бачила! - мовив він, роблячи крок назад і показуючи жестом мирні наміри. _Будь ласка втечи будь ласка втечи просто зникни._

Ар'я ніби сахнулась назад... щоб кинутись прямо на нього з якимось наче котячим криком. "Рухай ногами" уявний Пес проревів в його голові і Джоффрі почав відбивати удари. _От лайно... Блокування... якщо вона помре... Блок... Червоний Вовк прийде... Блок.. _Якимось чином він відбив останній удар і загилив їй кулаком по обличчю... улюблений прийом Пса в двобої. Вона відлетіла назад і врізалась головою в стіну, впавши непритомною.

_Так... я в повній сраці._

Він спробував відчути її пульс, як його вчив клятий Біс колись. Вона таки жива, в Червоному Замку. Ще один козир для переговорів в невмілих руках його дурнуватої родини... Вони, звичайно ж, знайдуть якийсь надзвичайно важливий спосіб для її використання...

Вони ж не зіпсують цим все знову, чи зіпсують?

_Мені кінець_, прошепотів голос в джоффриній голові.

**6  
**

Джоффрі ходив туди-сюди в одній з тінистих вологих печер, що сполучувались із Червоним Замком.

_А я ж був певен, що Таргарієни позакривали всі діри в їхньому родовому гнізді_, чомусь подумалось йому.

Він крокував і крокував і крокував. - ДО СРАКИ!... ЛАЙНО!... ЦИЦЬКИ! - сказав він, останнє нагадало йому про Біса. Сіра купка лахміття перед ним раптово застогнала. Вбога брудна голівка піднялась, коли вона спробувала звільнитись від всіх тих мотузок навколо тіла.

\- Ти! - він гукнув, обернувшись до Ар'ї. - Ти розумієш, що ти накоїла! Ні?! Хочеш зайняти найкраще місце на вогневому видовищі коронації Станніса?! - заволав він, із здивуванням чуючи якийсь дивний сарказм у своїх словах, про котрий й гадки не мав.

\- ... еее? - красномовно відповіла Ар'я. - Чи ти хотіла би насолод-жуватись видовищем, як мені ламають кінцівки молотом! - крикнув він на неї і сів напроти, глибоко дихаючи.

\- Гххм - буркнула Ар'я, рухаючи плечима, мабуть намагаючись звільнитись від мотузок.

\- Слухай сюди, тупа ти старківська сучко! Ми отак зробимо! Я звільню тебе, і ти зробиш все так, як ти планувала робити до нашої зустрічі... гаразд?! - він сказав це так, ніби благав її.

\- Що... я планувала робити? - збентежено запитала вона, струшуючи головою.

\- Так! Що ти... ти ж пам'ятаєш, що ти збиралась робити, так? - запитав Джоффрі.

\- Я п-просто намагалась втекти! - сказала вона з нищівним поглядом.

_Я__ змінив хід подій, але якщо звільню її, то вона може знову потрапити в полон ще до того, як вибереться із Червоного замку._

_О боги..._

**7  
**

Віз із накриттям наближався до зовнішньої брами Червоного замку. - Стій! - наказав один з Червоних плащів, коли візниця зупинив коней і спустився з сидіння. - За наказом королеви-матері весь рух... _Ваша Милість_?! - вражено запитав вартовий.

\- Пропустіть мене в ім'я вашого короля... - наказав Джоффрі, залазячи на сидіння.

\- К-королю ... Джоффрі! Я не впізнав вас! Відчиніть браму зараз же! - прокричав вартовий.

Джоффрі кивнув у відповідь і рушив.

**8  
**

_Я ж ніколи насправді не вчився керувати возом_. Думка раптово вразила Джоффрі, коли віз прямував вулицями Королівської Гавані, коні майже не слухались його.

_Якщо я тут помру, то помру з таким соромом, що мабуть не воскресну_. Думав він, коли продавці городини відстрибували з дороги вбік, і врешті віз зачепив рибну ятку.

Але доля вирішила інакше, Джоффрі не помер, він всього лиш вилетів з воза і врізався в стіну сусіднього будинку. Купка розгніваного простолюддя забралась навколо возу, коли Джоффрі підвівся з землі, нянчачи зламану руку, що безсильно звисала. Він підійшов до воза.

\- Слухай, та забери ти собі цих коней, натомість ЗАМОВКНИ! - крикнув він на продавця риби. Він міг би налякати того своїм мечем, але ще в першому житті засвоїв, що простий люд завжди тримається на тонкій межі від бунту. Цього йому зараз якраз і не треба було, ні, красно дякую. Хлопець відкрив задні дверцята воза неушкодженою рукою і перерізав мотузки на Ар'ї своїм мечем.

\- Просто тікай... куди хочеш... - різко сказав Джоффрі, і кинув їй рапіру, завбачливо відступивши крок назад. Ар'я збентежено дивилась на нього. - Чому? - просто запитала вона, з дивною сумішшю вдячності і здивування. Вираз її обличчя чомусь змусив Джоффрі почуватись дивно і гордо.

\- Просто йди собі, - сказав він і пішов геть. Приємно, коли твої дії сприймають із вдячністю... І тут він згадав, що буде потрібно зробити з лордом Старком. Його осяяла думка. _ЇЇ не буде поблизу, коли я відрубаю голову Старкові..._

Проте Джоффрі це все побачить. Кров тектиме з перерубаної шиї зрадника...

_Щось неправильне є глибоко в тобі, Джоффрі_. Прошепотіла пошматована голова лорда Старка. Він прогнав цю думку.

**9  
**

Той самий вартовий виструнчився, коли відкрив браму Червоного замку... і майже знепритомнів від жаху, коли побачив короля.

\- Ваша Милі...? -

\- Жодного. Слова. - різко прошипів Джоффрі, шкутильгаючи через браму, притримуючи безпорадну руку і почуваючись нікчемно.

_Хоч би це спрацювало. Якщо все знову зійде на пси, я не знаю що тоді зроблю..._

**10  
**

Всі мовчали, очікуючи вирок свого Короля. Шокуючі подробиці, зрада найкращого друга старого короля була нечуваною... Джоффрі відкинувся на спинку крісла, притискаючи замотану руку до грудей, намагаючись знайти трохи тіні. День був спекотним і Джофрі повільно підсмажувався під прямими променями сонця. Всі навколо дивились на нього. _А, так, твій хід._

\- Королівським присудом... - почав він. Що ж саме тоді він сказав... ?

_От лайно, знову те саме. _

Він подумав. _Я стомився, я просто хочу закінчити це..._

\- Присудом... а, в сраку все. Сер Іллін, принесіть мені його голову, - наказав він.

Роздратовано прикрив вуха, коли Санса заверещала і знепритомніла, як лорду Старку стяли голову і його Матінка виглядала розлюченою, ніби намагаючись кинутись до Старка, щоб відвернути неминуче.

Джоффрі відчув...

_Втому._

\- Йдемо додому, Пес, - сказав він, підвівшись, та рушив до свого коня.

**11  
**

Джоффрі несамовито перечитував всі листи, що приносили круки, всі деталі про перебіг "Війни п'яти королів", як її в майбутньому назвуть якраз перед його першою смертю. Коли Станніс знову прийшов з військом, Джоффрі вперше відчув сором за свої дії. Коли з Червоного Замку прибув посланець, передаючи наказ його матері, Джоффрі боровся сам з собою, не знаючи що робити. - Джоффрі, якщо ти не битимешся за них, то чому вони повинні битись за тебе?! - вигукнув Біс, сутужно показуючи рукою на солдат навколо, що витріщались на вибухи дикого вогню біля міста в гавані.

Він не переймався на рахунок вояків... але не хотів виглядати боягузом. Те, що сталось тоді в першому житті... було дивним та ганебним для володаря держави, не спроможного захистити власну столицю. Але альтернативою було проторення нового шляху... і тоді з'являться непередбачувані наслідки.

_Полум'я поглинало його тіло, як суху деревину, перестрибуючи на обличчя..._

Ні, ніколи знову!

\- Я... мені шкода, дядьку, - відповів він, здивований тим, що справді так думав. - Сер Борос, сер Мерин, ви заміщатимете короля в битві... Щасти вам. - мовив і пішов сходами вниз. Він відчував осудливі погляди солдат, коли йшов за посланцем до замку. Джоффрі хотів заволати до них, що це єдиний вихід! Він хотів, щоб вони _страждали_ через те, як він себе почуває!

_Я мушу. Це єдиний шлях до виживання. _

**12  
**

Коли прибули Тиррели (і не почали різню серед Золотих плащів), Джоффрі зітхнув з полегшенням. Станніс вже відступав, і Ланністери виграли бій. Він мав знову переконатись, що його дід помпезно в'їхав у місто, але це того вартувало. Це всього вартувало.

Менш приємним було видовище наступного ранку. Було майже неможливо знову дивитись на нахабство діда, що в'їхав на своєму клятому коні прямо в Тронну Залу. Чому верхи на коні? Незважаючи на всю серйозність та жорсткий характер, його дід все ж мав в собі дещицю драматизму та его, більше за того коня.

Одразу по тому Джоффрі проголосив. - Я, Джоффрі з дому Баратеонів, перший цього імені, законний Король андалів та перших людей, володар Семи Королівств і Захисник Держави, урочисто нарікаю мого діда, Тайвіна Ланністера, рятівником міста та Правицею короля!

_Це було підлістю..._ Незважаючи на всю звитягу, Тайвін не дуже й допоміг у битві. Армія Західних земель досі перебувала в Харренхолі, охоплена страхом перед Молодим Вовком. То заслуга Тиреллів, і звичайно Біс допоміг змінити хід битви, хоч ніхто цього і не визнавав. Зарозумілий виродок люб'язно промовив: - Дякую, ваша милосте, - та залишив залу, повну кінського лайна на підлозі, і Джоффрі покликав Бейліша та нагородив того Харренхолом, так як і першого разу. Джоффрі був справді здивований, як хтось, хто виглядає таким беззбройним та безпечним, набув такої влади. Він не забув, як в попередньому житті саме Бейліш сприяв альянсу та заручинам Тиреллів... з вграним в дупу Червоним Вовком.

Краще для нього забратись подалі з очей в отой Харренхол.

Єдиним проблиском світла в цьому всьому була його нагорода, його Маргері.

Звичайно, вони розіграли таку ж виставу, як і в першому житті. Лорас проголосив, що він просить Джоффрі одружитись із Маргері, як винагороду за підтримку Ланністерів в скрутний час. Ще була награна сцена між матінкою та грандмейстером Пицелем, що сперечались над можливістю відмінити заручини з Сансою, не порушуючи законів людей та богів. І таким чином Джоффрі проміняв майже безпорадну, наївну Сансу на значно приємнішу Маргері.

**13  
**

Наступні дні та тижні були значно приємнішими, адже з ним була Маргері, його наречена. Вона завжди казала правильні слова, підтримуючи його, скоряючись волі її Короля як і личило. Вона буде ідеальною королевою, величною та прекрасною, і, на відміну від Санси, не скиглитиме в сльозах щодня.

Проте... Іноді вона здавалась надто наполегливою, намагаючись вести хід його думок вбік, відкидати одні рішення і приймати інші. Після деяких розмов з нею Джоффрі зауважив, що чинить... не так, як хотів, а так, як наполягала вона. Це дещо турбувало його. Плюс, він не пам'ятав, щоб вона так поводилась в першому його житті... чи так було й тоді? Невже він якось змінив хід історії, хоча намагався слідувати першому життю? Лише додаткові питання...

Події в загальному текли своїм звичним руслом, Червоне Весілля, битви Станніса на півночі, та деякі менш важливі події. Червоне Весілля особливо вразило Джоффрі. Пам'ятаючи про загрозу Червоного Вовка, він майже пробачив нахабство та приниження від свого діда. Майже. День його власного весілля наближався, і старі відчуття жаху, що зачаїлись в глибині, все частіше проривались назовні. Сни про спалення живцем і про отруєння робили ночі нестерпними, його розмови з Маргері ставали дещо напруженішими з часом. Чомусь він все більше відчував стрес та напругу, коли розмовляв з нею в ці дні...

**14  
**

Нарешті той день настав. Джоффрі ледве спромігся втримати сніданок в животі, коли гості почали дарувати свої подарунки і бажати всього найкращого. Натомість він зауважив, як вони крадькома кидають на Маркері погляди, сповнені... жалю? Коли вони побачили, що він дивиться прямо на них, то швиденько розійшлись, не бажаючи муляти очі.

Найкращим подарунком, як завжди, був величний меч з валірійської сталі, перекований з меча архізрадника... _Вдовиний Плач_, так він назвав його раніше, і зараз вчинив так само - одночасно прекрасний та смертоносний. Джоффрі пригадав, що раніше бажав якнайшвидше випробувати меча в бою... ну, тепер він знав на власному досвіді. Поле бою це жахливе місце, куди він мріяв ніколи в житті більше не потрапляти. Коли Біс подарував йому книгу, Джоффрі приготувався знову перерубати її мечем.

\- _"__Життя Чотирьох Королів__"_, ваша милосте. Кожен король має прочитати її, - промовив Біс, тримаючи величний гаптований том під оплески гостей. Коли юнак підвівся, щоб знищити книгу, Джоффрі враз заколивався. Розум та мудрість клятого Біса були гострими як валірійська сталь, це Джоффрі знав вже напевне, адже часто спілкувався з дядьком в цьому житті. Це викликало заздрість, що є хтось розумніший за Короля...

_Повага та заздрість... старого Джоффрі це би здивувало_, по-думав він з відтінком іронії. _В сраку це все, якщо дядько це прочитав, то й я зможу. _Тож він просто посміхнувся і кивнув, приймаючи книгу. Пізніше він її прочитає, можливо там справді є щось важливе врешті-решт, а якщо ні, то пошматувати її можна будь-коли. Обід протікав майже так само, як і тоді, думав Джоффрі, хоча його пам'ять про той день була фрагментарною. Він майже не торкався кухля, лише зволожуючи губи, не відводячи очей від Біса. _Лайно, треба ж познущатись з нього, як в першому житті_. Він забув про це! Тож він вилив вино зі свого кухля на Біса, і продовжив знущатись в тому ж стилі. Джоффрі раптом відчув болючий укол вини, але брутально пригасив його. Це ж була людина, що вбила його, врешті-решт.

Поки Біс шукав кухоль під столом, слуги принесли величезний пиріг. Обережно, тепер усвідомлюючи, наскільки він був колись близький до відрубування власної руки своїм _Вдовиним плачем_ в першому житті, він рубанув пиріг. Голуби, що випурхнули звідти, вже не так вразили його, як тоді... але криваві залишки... здається додали йому енергії. Кров повільно стікали на стіл, і Джоффрі відчув якесь задоволення.

_\- Щось неправильне є глибоко в тобі, Джоффрі_, - сказала голова мерця.

\- Замовкни, Старку! - заволав він, майже впустивши меча. Раптова тиша серед гостей змусила його скривитись, коли він обернувся.

_Прийшов час розплати за злочини, зраднику!_

\- Бісе, ти мій чашник! Наповни кухоль! - наказав він. Біс виглядав приниженим і майже... скаліченим? Цього він не пам'ятав... той схопив чашу, що стояла поблизу Оленни Тирелл, наповнив її вином і простягнув королю. Джоффрі пришвидшив дихання, відчуваючи, що мить смерті наздогнала його. Зараз буде виявлена правда. Він глянув на Біса, не приймаючи кухля. - Пий першим! - сказав він, заціпенівши на місці і вдивляючись в очі зрадника. Біс витріщився на нього, здивований і наляканий.

\- ПИЙ! - закричав Джоффрі, тримаючись за руків'я нового меча.  
Біс знав, що зараз помре, Джоффрі мав бути готовим до всього, адже він визнавав хоробрість дядька. Він може навіть спробувати вбити Джоффрі прямо тут, так як його викрили. Трясця, треба було наказати королівській варті тримати Біса і змусити випи...

\- Чому б і ні, - сказав Біс з вимушеною усмішкою на обличчі. - Я ще ніколи не відмовлявся від безкоштовної випивки! - вигукнув він, спорожнюючи кухоль одним ковтком.

_Що за..._

Джоффрі нажахано вирячався, адже Біс щойно сам вбив себе.

\- Дядьку... Чому? - бездумно запитав він.

Той підняв брови: - Що саме чому? _Отже я таки змінив історію, не бажаючи того. Біс мабуть планує вбити мене іншим разом, і..._

Кашель! Біс застиг на місці.

\- Не пам'ятаю, щоб брааавоськие амберове було таким кислим! - сказав він, зморщивши ніс. Повільне палаюче розуміння стугоніло в голові Джоффрі, коли він дивився як вмирає дядько, котрий щойно кашлянув.

_Це не його задум._

... і кашлянув... і ще раз і ще раз, дивлячись на руки в сум'ятті.

_Він був офірним цапом._

Біс впав на підлогу, його голова набула огидно-пурпурного кольору, а руки роздирали горло. Люди навколо вже почали кричати, але зовсім не так, коли помирав Джоффрі, ніхто не кликав допомоги. Джоффрі похитав головою. - Хтось нехай покличе грандмейстера! Ваш король наказує вам! - заволав він. - Д-дядьку... тримайся! - безпорадно продовжив він. Інший дядько, Джеймі, раптово з'явився серед натовпу, біжучи до них, і припав на коліна біля Біса. - ТИРІОНЕ! ДЕ ГРАНДМЕЙСТЕР! - ревів Джеймі зі всіх сил, безпорадно тримаючи Біса в обіймах. Все було марно. Ще один останній подих, і Біс помер. Джоффрі озирався навколо, дивлячись на гостей та слуг, всі спостерігали сцену перед ними. Хоча нікого з них, за винятком дядька Джеймі, видовище смерті не дуже й вразило, насправді. Його матінка виглядала очевидно _зацікавленою_, коли вона глянула на Біса, потім одразу нажаханою, коли перевела погляд на Джоффрі, напевно вона усвідомила, наскільки син був близький до такого ж фіналу.

_Все ставало значно заплутанішим_, подумав він...

**15  
**

Після ретельної перевірки всієї їжі та вина (як виявилось, лише вино в тому кухлі було отруєно) святкування продовжилось, хоча з новим, більш похмурим настроєм. Вибору не було, справи Королівств чекали попереду на вирішення, казали між собою більш цинічні гості. Там факт, що навіть після цього всього ніхто й не заїкнувся про припинення весілля, підтверджував загальну думку дворянства про Біса.

Джоффрі й далі намагався вирахувати, хто ж саме бажає йому смерті. Всі ці думки відійшли на задній план, коли настав час постільної церемонії і жінки повели його до спальні. Юнака негайно занесли в покої і замкнули двері спальні... де на його чекала розкішна оголена Маргері, що спокусливо дивилась на нього, цнотливо прикриваючи жіночі принади своїми довгими ногами та рукою.

_Боги..._

Його розум затьмарився від побаченого видовища. Він вже одного разу бачив голу жінку раніше... відчуваючи дивну суміш відрази та задоволення, пригадуючи арбалет і мертву зв'язану хвойду... _Тоді він нічого так і не зробив, бо віддавав перевагу більш... кривавішим заняттям_, промайнула ця запізніла думка.

_Пора це виправити._

\- Не соромтесь, ваша милосте, ваш природній шарм обов'язково проявить себе в ліжку, без сумніву, - промовила вона і спокусливо погладила постіль. _О так, вона безперечно знає потрібні слова_, подумав Джоффрі, швидко дихаючи.

_Трясця, треба якось заспокоїтись._

Він кинув оком за собою і знайшов зручно примощену пляшчину з вином. Пригнічуючи дрижаки від давніх спогаді, Джоффрі подумки подякував долі. _Нарешті все буде так, як цього хочу я. _Пляшка виглядала новою та закоркованою. Це було прекрасне і цінне дорнійське червоне вино, із запискою з найкращими побажаннями від Оберина Мартелла. Він швидко відкинув записку і дозволив собі насолодитись смаком вина, зробивши маленький ковточок, відчуваючи аромат і одразу непомітно спльовуючи його в кухоль... Жодної кислинки, навіть сліду немає. Вино навіть занадто насищене спеціями.

Переконаний, він залпом випив кухоль. Одразу ж відчув, як його нерви розслабляються, підійшов до Маргері і вони почали цілуватись. Його серце несамовито забилось, все швидше і швидше, поцілунки ставали все гарячішими, і вони впали на ліжко. _Це навіть краще, ніж я собі уявляв!_

Його руки гуляти її тілом, і серце забилось ще швидше.

_Бум. Бум. Бум. Ось... ось що таке бути Королем!_

_Бум. Бум.Бум.БумБумБУМБУМБУМБУМБУМ._

Серце билось як молот об ковадло в кузні, поки вони продовжували справу в ліжку.

Це... _БУМ_ не _БУМ_ є _БУМ_ норм...

_БУМБУМБУМБУМБУМ_

Джоффрі заплакав коли його серце, здається, набрало такої швидкості, що вже не відчувались окремі удари, вони злились в суцільну вібруючу струну.

І воно раптово зупинилось.

Тиша.

Джоффрі закричав без слів, коли серце повністю зупинилось, та відчув глибокий, пекучий біль в грудях

\- ...Джоффрі? - запитала злякана Маргері.

_Цього не може бути._

Він впав з ліжка, тримаючись за груди обома руками. Він не міг навіть сказати ані слова, тіло, здавалось, горіло у вогні.

\- Джоффрі! - заверещала Маргері. Один з вартових увірвався в покої через двері, і підбіг до Джоффрі. Поки кімната наповнювалась новими людьми, Джоффрі встиг подумати ще одну думку, поки пурпур не перекрив все поле зору.

_Не можу повірити, що знову помру незайманим..._

Шия _перекрутилась_ навколо хребта, а гортань _провалилась_ в пурпурному вирі. Він закричав у безодню, коли пурпур _поглинув_ його.

* * *

Якщо маєте бажання підтримати перекладача та скачати "Пурпурові Дні" в форматі електронної книги - запрошую Вас на Alex Malyarchuk Translations на Патреоні. Окрім "Пурпурових Днів" там знаходить ще чимало чого цікавого.


	7. Розділ 6: Полегшення

**Розділ 6: Полегшення.**

**1**

Легені горіли в рідкому полум'ї, і все тіло несамовито звивалось. Агонія болю в очах, обгоріла шкіра, здається, тріскала на латки, ніздрі провалились всередину тіла, в суміші крові та _пурпуру_.

_ЗУПИНІТЬ ЦЕ_.

Джоффрі відчув, як рідина з очей потекла по щокам, як тіло здригнулось та заклякло, провалюючись вниз і навіть його _зуби_ розтрощились на шматки від шаленого _тиску_ пурпуру.

_ЗУПИНІТЬ_.

Джоффрі вдихнув на повні груди та почав блювати на підлогу.

Він так-сяк очистив шлунок від жовчі і відкинувся на спинку ліжка, стискуючи та розслабляючи кулаки. Він потрохи хитався вперед-назад, намагаючись стримати страшні судоми, що посилювались з часом. _Я... все ж зробив правильно. Так само, як і раніше. Але чомусь... Все ж... Все ж я програв..._

_Щоб я не робив..._

Судоми посилились і він відчув сльози на щоках. _Чому я завжди вмираю?! Чому мене повертають назад... біль... боги, благаю, зупиніть це..._

Перед очима промайнули згадки про палаюче багаття, страшний удар, потрощену гортань, болючі спогади. І після кожної смерті - кислий присмак Душителя, щоразу сильніший та гірший. Сльози текли по обличчі в тишині, аж раптом він схопив подушку і кинув її з приглушеним криком. _Стільки людей... стільки смертей і за що?!_ _Все марно! Чи я міняю історію, чи пливу по течії, не має значення! Всі схеми та змови, великі військові плани та армії... це все ніщо. Моя сім'я - це ніщо, влада - це ніщо. Щоб я не робив, я все одно загину і повернусь в Пурпур._

Він майже збожеволів, коли страшна думка паралізувала його.

_Ні..._

_..._

_Що..._

_Що якщо..._

_Що якщо це ніколи не припиниться... Що якщо я насправді в семи пеклах, і це моє покарання_. Джоффрі затремтів знову, несамовито дихаючи.

_Що якщо... я застряг... тут... назавжди..._

Він вдихав та видихав двічі в секунду, тремтячи та розхитуючись вперед та назад на підлозі. Світ, здається, звузився до маленької крапки. _Без зупину... Смерть... пурпурова агонія назавжди... знову і знову і знову і знову і знову..._

Це було останньою краплею. Джоффрі звалився на бік, непритомний.

**2  
**

Врешті-решт Джоффрі спромігся не збожеволіти... ну, майже. Він прокинувся в тій же позі, в якій зомлів, та якось зміг опанувати себе. Дещо стало дивним в його поведінці, апетит вдвічі зменшився, і він постійно відчував потребу доторкатись до когось, будь-кого _живого_, щоб переконувати самого себе, що він не сам в цих семи пеклах. Все ж, навіть найменші спогади про смерті в попередніх життях спричиняли панічні атаки і біль від безпорадності прямо в грудях, животі, голові, у всьому тілі. Щоразу, як він зауважував такі думки, що одразу намагався відволіктись на щось інше якнайшвидше.

Та все ж він ходив по межі божевілля. Востаннє так сталось, на щастя, наодинці в замку. Була темна ніч, він підійшов занадто близько до смолоскипа на стіні, це воскресило спогад про площу Бейлора, про полум'я, що лизало його обличчя, і він не міг зупинитись і знову згадував про смерть та про те, що це ніколи не закінчиться, і він назавжди застрягне в цьому пеклі і вмиратиме вмиратиме вмиратиме вмиратиме...

\- Джоффрі?! - занепокоєно скрикнула його мати. Джоффрі виявив, що рвучко дихає знову, цього разу в тій клятій материній кареті.

\- Ах... Ах... Ах, це пусте... ах... матінко, - відповів він, намагаючись опанувати себе та зі всіх сил стискаючи її руку. Томмен та Мірцелла вирячались на нього з жахом, дивлячись, як він запхнув долоні під пахви, намагаючись стримати тремтіння.

_Боги... тільки не тут, не перед ними._

Тремтіння повільно наростало, наче виринаючи з глибин тіла.

\- Джоффрі, що з тобою!? Зупиніть карету! - закричала його мати.

\- Матінко... В-все д-д-д-о-обре-е-е...

_Я вмираю! Я знову вмираю! Чому?! __Тільки не пурпур!_ Тремтіння перейшло в конвульсії. - З-з-за-а-бирайтесь геть! - заверещав він, відчинив двері та вистрибнув назовні. Карета якраз проїжджала тією частиною Королівського шляху, що дещо вивищувався над навколишніми землями, і Джоффрі спіткнувся та покотився вниз. Думки про те, що він може застрягти в пурпуровій _безодні назавжди_ без можливості втечі... були раптово перервані раптовим болем по всьому тілу.

Коли вартові підбігли до нього, то побачили дивне видовище... Джоффрі гатив кулаками по собі зі всієї сили. знову і знову... Коли вони схопили його, він раптово заспокоївся, сльози радості текли по щоках.

\- Все закінчилось... дякую... дякую.. - тихо бурмотів він.

**3  
**

\- Д-джоффрі... прошу... віддай мені мого кота?! - раптово вигукнув Томмен. Останні слова просто миттєво вилетіли з його рота, і він злякано зіщулився, чекаючи відповіді. Джоффрі спостерігав за ним від полудня, поки карета минала заболочені землі озерних жителів, пересікаючи Перешийок. Томмен нервував цілий день, і коли мати лягла поспати, вирішив почати діяти. Дурний молодший брат не розумів, що лише цей кіт, Лев, допомагає Джоффрі... о боги... не зійти з розуму. Він злегка здригався, гладячи малого кота знову і знову, куйовдячи хутро біля живота. Тремтіння досить швидко пройшло, і Джоффрі вгамував дихання. _Отже так, тільки я і ти, малий Леве, ти ж хоробрий Лев, чи не так? Так,так, ще й лінивий!_ думав він, пестячи кота, як той незадоволено поворухнувся, повільно м'явкаючи.

Легка усмішка поступово з'явилась на обличчі. _Думай про кота, про гарного котика._ Нав'язливі думки про _вічність_ невдовзі зникли.

\- Д-джоффрі...? - забурмотів Томмен.

\- Ні, - відповів Джоффрі, стискаючи кота в обіймах.Він трохи порухався, пульс пришвидшився, як рука сягнула до кинджала.

_Просто змирись, Томмене, я тобі його не віддам. Я вцілю тобі лезом прямо в око! Ти його в мене не забереш! Але треба це робити тихо, щоб не збудити матір. Поховаю його на вулиці._

Рука на руків'ї зціпилась міцніше, і дихання пришвидшилось. - Не займай, Томмене, - прошепотів він переривчастим голосом. Малий мабуть побачив кинджал, тому що одразу сахнувся назад і сказав з жахом: - Вибач.

Джоффрі продовжив гладити кота. Звір на руках та, в момент падіння, раптовий біль від забоїв ніби захищали від нових зривів... Але він все ж був на межі. Джоффрі не треба було бути мейстером, щоб зрозуміти, на якій тонкій нитці тримається його здоровий глузд, але хто б в такій ситуації почувався краще?! _Він... потрапив... у пастку..._

Принц стиснув Лева ще сильніше, бездумно погладжуючи того.

_Хороший кіт, гарний кіт._

Лев невдоволено м'явкнув, ліниво дивлячись краєм ока на хлопця, перш ніж згорнувся в клубочок на колінах і продовжив дрімати.

_Який же це лінивий звір._

Він не звернув уваги, як Томмен повільно заховався під плащем.

**4  
**

Карета їхала далі, і нарешті вони прибули до Вінтерфеллу знову.

Він рідко говорив будь з ким, віддаючи перевагу прогулянкам по замковим мурам, насолоджуючись чистим повітрям, це здається заспокоювало його... трошки. Малий Лев завжди був при ньому, і здається призвичаївся до постійної уваги від Джоффрі. Його дивна поведінка заставляла багатьох здивовано піднімати брови, і врешті поповзли чутки, що архізрадник тактовно відмовив Роберту, запропонувавши заручини між Браном та Мірцеллою.

Джоффрі пирхнув, це його не цікавило. Як завжди, будь-що на краще, щоб віддалити дурну Сансу якнайдалі від нього. Можливо він все ж зможе домовитись про заручини з Маргері? Це звичайно прискорить події, це було погано _ХРУСЬ _ жахливо _полум'я спалило його волосся за мить, перетворивши його в попіл і засмажуючи його шкіру..._ але якщо нічого не міняти... _Пурпур з'явився в його полі зору, і він знав, що кінець неминучий, пурпур трохи пограється з ним, а потім відпустить, щоб дати фальшиву надію, брехатиме із глузуванням, а згодом поглине назавждиназавждиназавжди..._

_О ні,_ подумав Джоффрі, як його почало судомити. Він зупинився і присів, глибоко дихаючи і гладячи кота. Левове хутро таке відразливо світле, але на ньому місцями є ї чорні плями, хм, цікаво... Він посидів ще кілька хвилин. Заспокоївшись, він піднявся з облегшенням. Зауважив вдалині лорда Старка, архізрадника, що дивився на нього, але як їхні очі зустрілись, Старк відвів погляд, думаючи про щось своє, опустив голову і пішов далі.

_Мабуть пішов до того Божегаю знову, не розумію, що так приваблює цих дикунів в тих клятих деревах._

**5  
**

Джоффрі не раз думав, що ж робити в цьому житті, але кожного разу... ну, він знав, що краще нічого не змінювати. Тож він просто проживав день за днем у Вінтерфеллі у якийсь... спрощений, мабуть, спосіб, маючи постійну потребу торкатись материної руки декілька разів на день та обнімати її щоночі; контакт з близькою людиною допомагав йому боротись із сповзанням в божевілля.

Він знову гуляв подвір'ям Вінтерфелла, носячи кота з собою як завжди, думаючи чи не випити трохи вина... _серце забилось як молот, пульс пришвидшився неймовірно_ ... _боги, ні, пива_. _Тільки пива, жодного вина_. Думав він, знову гладячи кота. Джоффрі не знав, скільки ще зможе протриматись в такому стані, щоразу більше різних думок могли спровокувати такий... стан... і відчай щодо неминучого постійного божевілля наче підсилював ці думки, створюючи замкнуту петлю. Джоффрі поквапився перемкнути думки на щось інше, стороннє, знаючи що зійде з розуму, якщо продовжить ланцюжок думок... _Він навіть не хотів уявляти, щоб з би ним сталось без ... боги... _

_Перемкни увагу, дивись на щось стороннє_. Він зауважив знайому постать, що лізла по зруйнованій башті. _Дурний хлопчак, Бран. Треба перевірити, чому він майже завжди падає звідти, чому б ні_, думав принц з маніакальним зусиллям, намагаючись не згадувати про...

Дурник продовжив сходження на башту, Джоффрі ж пішов сходами, як зробив би будь-хто притомний. Він чухав Лева за вухом, поки підіймався вверх. _Нещасний ідіот падає з цієї башти щоразу, навіть в першому житті... Ця слизька скеля мабуть проклята самими богами. _Нарешті він дійшов до зламаних старих дубових дверей, напівобгорілих. Відчинивши їх трохи... він побачив матінку і дядька Джеймі, що кохались.

Бран, здається, з'явився через мить, вони про щось говорили з ним, але Джоффрі ані слова не почув. В голові в нього щось глухо ревіло. Дядько схопив Брана і виштовхнув з вікна. _Гмм, то ось чому він щоразу падає і падає_, подумалось.

_Гммм_. Навіть перебуваючи в такому стані, Джоффрі звів деталі картини докупи. _Мабуть я був несправедливим до Станніса. Це ж я... справжній зрадник!_ Думка виникла з незвичною чіткістю в голові Джоффрі, а потім все було в якомусь тумані. _Я не бать... не робертовий син насправді. Чорне волосся.. справді... чорноволосі... чорне волосся... чорняві діти... Чутки були правдивими... Байстрюк, народжений від інцесту... навіть простолюд іноді не помилявся._

Він закляк без руху біля дверей. Матінка почала вдягати своє голе тіло, а дядь.. _Батько_... вдягав свої... обладунки.

Тихий рев в джоффриній голові повільно зростав, майже нечутно для слуху. Він коротко засміявся, не в змозі _стримувати_ себе. Його батько та мати злякано сахнулись до нього, з виразами жаху на обличчях.

\- Д-джоффрі? - тупо запитав батько.

\- Давно ти стоїш тут, золотце? - запитала мати, навіжено переводячи погляд із сина на коханця. _З них двох вона завжди була розумніша_, подумав Джоффрі раптово.

Джоффрі голосно засміявся. - О Матінко... Батьку! Дякую вам! Це! Це все пояснює! Тепер я розумію! - сказав він. Його переповнювало _полегшення_.

Коханці мовчки вирячались, шоковані цим всім.

\- Ось чому _воно_ весь час повертає мене назад! Я тепер вільний! - намагався мовити Джоффрі, тримаючись за живіт, регочучи ніби щойно почув найкращий в світі жарт...

Ну, якщо подумати, щось в цьому було. Він сміявся так сильно, що сльози текли щоками, і живіт вже зводило від постійних напружень.

\- З-золотце... - промовила мати, роблячи крок до нього, і сміх перервався вмить, наче його ножем відрізали.

\- Не наближайся до мене! - вигукнув він нервово, роблячи декілька кроків назад і вдаряючись спиною в кам'яну стіну башти. Мати зупинилась, поклала руку батькові на плече, коли той спробував рушити вперед.

\- Дозволь мені, - тихо, але різко прошепотіла вона в вухо Джеймі. _Це ж було очевидно тепер_, думав Джоффрі. Хіба коні, що схрещуються з родичами, не приносять якесь... _неправильне_ потомство?

_Щось неправильне є глибоко в тобі Джоффрі_, шепотіла деформована голова лорда Старка в його вуха.

_О Старк, якби ж ти знав..._

…

_Він... мабуть знав, хіба ні?_

Джоффрі знову почав реготати, вирячаючись на мати, котра малими кроками пішла до нього. _Архізрадник насправді не був зрадником! Хто би міг подумати! Я обов'язково маю вибачитись перед лордом Старком в наступному житті, як побачу його! _Подумав він з сумом...

\- Мій сину ,я все поясню... - солодким голосом мовила мати, роблячи ще один крок, простягуючи руку до нього.

\- НЕ _ТОРКАЙСЯ_ МЕНЕ! - заверещав Джоффрі зі всієї сили і відстрибнув в сторону. _Ого, як воно завелося_? Подумав він, бо його серце, здається, забилось в тисячу разів швидше ніж завжди, ой... _треба трохи заспокоїтись_! Що ж, доведеться закінчувати цю справу.

\- Здається я ще ніколи так не хотів відпочити! - сказав він зі сміхом, висунувши голову з найближчого вікна. - Це пригода з багатьма життями іноді навіть була веселою, маю визнати, але все ж, я радий, що всьому кінець. Подумати лише! - сказав він, озираючись на них у виразом здивованого розуміння. - Це ж було так просто! - він впустив малого хороброго Лева на підлогу. - Догляньте цього кота, хоч він і ледащо! - додав він з усмішкою.

\- Джоффрі, що... - почав батько, але мати як завжди здогадалась першою. Вона кинулась вперед, не встигши на якийсь метр, кричачи:

\- ДЖОФФРІ! НІ!.

_Ги-ги, яке видовище_. Він не розумів, чому вона така нажахана, він же всього-навсього закінчує Цикл! З цією думкою в голові юнак стрибнув з вікна, випередивши рятівну руку матері на дещицю відстані. Він падав головою вниз до землі.

_Не хочу впасти, як бідний Бран, і стати калікою, хіба ні?_

Він встиг побачити великий натовп, що вже оточив непритомне тіло Брана. _Виродкам поталанило, зараз вони побачать ще одне видовище! _Він врізався в землю головою. Помер миттєво і одразу ж...

Пурпур _поглинув_ його, скручуючи йому в'язи та хребет, чавлячи внутрішні органи і перекривши повітря. _Отже... це ще не кінець_, дивно, думав Джоффрі в епіцентрі болю. Пурпур закручувався вихором навколо нього, рвучи обличчя, видавлюючи очі і трощачи зуби в ніщо.

_Не віриться, що раніше я так нервував через це!_ Думав він із втіхою. Біль був не таким і поганим! Трохи звичайно боліло, але це ж якесь, свого роду, _очищення_... Так... після цієї думки він певен, він очищується... в чистилищі. Усвідомлення було таким сильним, що відчувалось як удар довбнею по обличчі Джоффрі. _Пурпур допомагав мені! Весь цей час!_ Думав він, поки його гортань _колапсувала_ всередину самої себе, і руки закручувались навколо тіла, далеко за допустимими межами зв'язок.

Це ж так _очевидно_! Тільки _сліпець_ не побачив би! Джоффрі сміявся. Всередині пурпурної агонії, Джоффрі реготав.

**6  
**

Принц опритомнів серед дивної тиші, і спокійно підвівся з ліжка. _Ха, я навіть не наблював цього разу. Це насправді дивно, я був певен що це кінець... можливо простого падіння недостатньо для закінчення всього процесу._

\- Так, де ж я поклав той клятий кинджал... - бурмотів він, шукаючи в шафі та під ліжком. - Ага! Знайшов! - голосно проголосив він. - Так, зараз... - стиха сказав він, витягнувши кинджал з піхов, і вдарив себе в серце. Потім вкляк на коліна, кров заливала все навколо. _Це навіть не дуже й боляче._

Він впав на підлогу, і Пурпур привітав його знову, майже як старого друга. _Не віриться, що я колись боявся тебе_! Думав Джоффрі, чекаючи на всеосяжну агонію знову.

**7  
**

Пес сперся спиною на стіну, дивлячись на вранішні сонячні промені за вікном. Він чув слуг, що внизу бігали в справах, і регіт короля, що готувався до наступного полювання, мабуть.

Він також чув якийсь шум з покою малого гівнюка певний час, і здогадався, що той вже прокинувся. Але чому ж той не покликав своїх слуг, щоб вони його одягнули? Загадка.

_Може він забув... мені краще нагадати йому, не треба мені повчань королеви, бо її мале гівно бач не прийшло на клятий сніданок вчасно..._

Він відхилився від стіни і постукав в двері. Почулись якісь чвакаючі звуки з того боку дверей, але вони припинились одразу після стуку.

\- Так? Хто там? - запитав принц, аж дивно. _Мабуть в нього гарний настрій_, думав Пес.

\- Це Кліган, мій принце, - мовив він, переминаючись з ноги на ногу.

\- О, заходь Пес! - відповів малий гівнюк.

_Дивина..._

Пес відкрив двері і схопився рукою за одвірок, від того, що він побачив, перехопило дух. Принца Джоффрі вкривала кров... обидва ока були виколоті скривавленим кинджалом в його руці... а відрізаний скальп лежав на ліжку, кров дзюрчала поміж білого волосся.

\- І навіть цього не досить, Пес! Набридло вже! Я подумав, може я зможу зламати Цикл, якщо позбудусь рис Ланністерів, зроблю себе більш подібним на Баратеонів, так би мовити! - Він посміхнувся. - Отже.. так, бачу це не спрацювало, - подумав він хвильку, нахиливши голову, з якої струменіла кров. - Очі та волосся, це те про що щоразу казав Станніс. Можеш ти пригадати ще якісь особливі риси, притаманні лише Ланністерам? - запитав він.

Кліган глибоко вдихнув, відчувши як його сніданок піднімається до рота. - Ні.. ні, мій принце, - видихнув він, повільно підходячи до Джоффрі.

Хлопець здається трохи розвеселився. - Ну, це буде довга дорога. Я бачу, як це буде і куди заведе, - сказав він і підніс кинджала до горла. Кліган скочив вперед, але Джоффрі вже різав. - Побачимось знову, Пес! Ну, сподіваюсь, що ні, але ти зрозуггггмммхххх... - забулькав він, падаючи на підлогу.

\- Грандмейстере! - ревів Кліган із всієї сили, тримаючи криваві рештки того, що раніше було Джоффрі.

Він не мав би перейматись.

Джоффрі наче _усміхався_, поки кров текла з перерізаної горлянки.

* * *

Якщо маєте бажання підтримати перекладача та скачати "Пурпурові Дні" в форматі електронної книги - запрошую Вас на Alex Malyarchuk Translations на Патреоні. Окрім "Пурпурових Днів" там знаходить ще чимало чого цікавого.


	8. Розділ 7: Шепотіння спокою

**Розділ 7: Шепотіння спокою.**

**1**

_Гмм. Це теж не спрацювало. Все ж, варто спробувати знову_, подумав Джоффрі, підвівся з ліжка і підійшов до вікна. І це так само не спрацювало минулого разу, _але може саме в Червоному Замку подіє, _вирішив він і стрибнув вниз.

Він приземлився на подвір'ї, перекрученою та кривавою купою. Звідусіль збігались люди, ревіли сурми, і сам Роберт, блідий як крейда, зліз з коня та підбіг до Джоффрі.

\- Боги! Джоффрі! Мій син! - ревів Роберт, бігаючи в паніці десь зі дві секунди, аж поки схопив найближчого вартового і повернув в напрямку головної вежі. - Ти! Приведи грандмейстера, негайно!

_Роберте, заспокійся, я ж не твій син_. Джоффрі намагався це сказати, але в нього вийшло лише вологе булькання. - О, Джоффрі, прошу... - намагався сказати Роберт, схопивши Джоффрі і тримаючи його на руках. _Хм, навіть не знав, що він так буде перейматись про мене. От жаль._ Думав Джоффрі, поки його зір затуманювався і пурпур повертався. Коли глибока агонія поглинула його, Джоффрі всміхнувся. _І це все, на що ти здатне?_

_Старайся сильніше._ Думав він, простягнувши руки в безодню і _падаючи_.

**2  
**

Джоффрі йшов головною галереєю Червоного замку. Він звернув праворуч і підійшов до покоїв королеви, котрі охороняв Царевбивця.

\- Принце Джоффрі, - сказав той і кивнув.

\- Батьку, - кивнув у відповідь Джоффрі. Джеймі був таким нажаханим, що навіть не поворухнувся, коли син різонув його кинджалом по шиї. Він підняв обидві руки, заковані в лати, до шиї від несподіванки, намагаючись стримати кров, що струменіла між пальцями на підлогу.

\- Вибач, батьку, я намагаюсь зрозуміти, чого від мене хоче той клятий пурпур, це дуже виснажує, розумієш? - мовив Джоффрі і зупинився навпроти дверей. - Отож, може зараз... - пробурмотів він і звів кинджал вістрям до грудей.

\- А, краще переконатись напевне - сказав він, опустивши кинджал, і відкрив двері.

\- Привіт, матінко! - привітався він, Серсея із здивуванням підвелась зі стільця. - Джоффрі! Що... - її голос перервався, коли вона побачила тіло позаду Джоффрі, що вже крокував кімнатою.

\- Вибач за батька, але тобі справді треба було думати головою, перш ніж злягатись з рідним братом! Адже потомство може бути жахливим, згадай хоча б Таргарієнів, - мовив він, підходячи до неї.

Мати неначе зіщулилась, напівприсівши на підлозі, закриваючи обома долонями рот і гамуючи безнадійний плач. - Ей! Не будь такою! Врешті-решт я ж не стрибаю в дикий вогонь, щоб перетворитись в дракона! - за смішком сказав він і зупинився на хвильку. - Гмм... дикий вогонь... - замислився він.

Юнак кивнув сам собі, потім схопив матір за волосся. Вже чулися віддалені крики з коридору, отож краще закінчити все вчасно!

\- Я просто так стомився через це все, шукаючи вихід, він _має_ існувати, - пробурмотів він, перерізаючи їй горлянку. Дивно, вона навіть не опиралась.

Сер Борос Блант вихором влетів в кімнату, з оголеним мечем, шукаючи поглядом ворогів. - Добре, хай буде порожнеча, - сказав Джоффрі і штрикнув себе лезом в серце. Останнім, що він побачив перед звичним мерехтінням пурпуру, було витягнуте обличчя сера Бороса, це його насмішило.

**3  
**

Грандмейстер Пицель відкинувся на спинку крісла, уважно роздивляючись юного принца, ховаючись за фасадом старого дурня, котрий так добре слугував йому всі ці роки. - Отрута, що ніби душить людину? - забубнів він сторожко. _Душитель, звичайно_.

Але звідки таке питання, і чому?

Що ж, ніби немає нічого страшного в тому, щоб показати отруту принцу, навіть якщо той втече з флаконом в руці, він все одно встигне попередити короля в такому випадку, і нічого поганого не станеться, хоча брехня про "я прочитав про це в книзі і стало цікаво" була аж надто очевидною.

Отже, він рвучко обернувся, відкрив шафку і передав йому небезпечну отруту.

Джоффрі взяв її, подивився на ємність декілька секунд, та залпом випив все до дна.

Грандмейстера заціпило на місці, волосся стало дибки і він обома руками схопив принца, не приховуючи справжньої сили. _КЛЯТИЙ ДУРЕНЬ! Я МАЮ ЯКОСЬ ЗМУСИТИ ЙОГО ВИБЛЮВАТИ, ПОКИ..._

Він тупо вирячився на кинджал, що стирчав з його грудей. - Ой, відвали, старигане, - сказав Джоффрі і відштовхнув його. Пицель заточився і впав спиною на стіл, дивлячись на Джоффрі, що витягнув руки і поклацав суглобами пальців. - Трошки засолодко, як на мене. Деякі учні мейстерів легковажать, змішуючи... ах, мабуть все-таки спрацює... сподіваюсь, - бурмотів Джоффрі, крокуючи кімнатою і виграючи м'язами. Пицель намагався стримати кровотечу, і виглядав жалюгідно.

\- Трясця тобі, Пицелю, ця штука вже би мала спрацювати, батьк... А! Лайно! Роберт мав би прогнати тебе і найняти компетентного алхіміка натомість, - сказав Джоффрі нетерпляче.

Пицель промовчав, він марно намагався дістати рукою найближчу скриньку, в котрій зберігались лікарські запаси. _Потрібно... зупинити... кровотечу... _Думав він, шукаючи пальцями потрібний ключ. Джоффрі не зважав на нього. Принц кашлянув, потім _усміхнувся_. Це так шокувало Пицеля, що він впустив зв'язку ключів. - Боги... - бурмотів він, намагаючись підняти їх з підлоги.

\- О, нарешті кислинка пішла... Кислинка... ха! - Джоффрі посміхався, коли раптом впав на підлогу, звиваючись і тримаючись за горло.

Пицель нарешті зміг підняти ключі, але зрозумів, що не зможе підвестись.

_Боги мої..._

Його зір затуманився, і останнє, що він побачив - вираз джоффриного обличчя, сповнений... нудьги?

_Що за..._

**4  
**

_Боги... так стомився, мабуть варто відпочити хвильку... але все ще є пару способів, які ще не пробував.. от цікаво, якщо..._

…

\- Я _ще раз_ повторю, добре? Тобі всього лиш треба закатувати мене до смерті, - сказав він старшому ключнику в'язниці і одночасно неофіційному кату Червоного замку. Чолов'яга бездумно затинався, дивлячись повз нього, намагаючись знайти поглядом хоч когось, хто допоможе в _цій_, відверто, _незвичайній_ ситуації. - ...Ах... я не можу зробити цього, ваша милосте... - забубнів він і зробив два дрібних кроки назад. Коронний принц, здається, розізлився, зробив крок вперед і передав йому свій кинджал.

\- Це ж насправді неважко, - сказав він, неочікувано смикнув руку ката (котра тримала кинджал) і попав лезом в щоку. - Бачиш? - сказав він, випльовуючи повний рот крові на підлогу.

Нещасний кат спіткнувся і нажахано кинувся втікати, як можна швидше, наче обганяючи свій крик.

_Отакої... Мабуть доведеться робити все самому. Виглядало неважко, коли я робив це зі Старком... правда, працювати під таким кутом буде складнувато..._

**5  
**

\- Проходьте сюди, мій принце, - сказав його Мудрість Галлін, коли він вів Джоффрі через робочі кімнати. _Вже пройшли десятиліття від останнього візиту особи королівської крові! Заради майбутнього Гільдії, я маю задовольнити цікавість принца._

Він уважно слідкував за хлопцем, поки вони спускались в підземелля, де зберігалась субстанція. Люди часто з погордою дивились на Гільдію Алхіміків, вважаючи піромантів за дешевих фокусників. _Дурні_, подумав Галлін. _Таргарієни розуміли справжню цінність нашої роботи, і її важливість. Все ж, якщо вибирати між оленем та драконом, то оберу оленя._

\- Це одне зі сховищ, як ви бачите, ми дотримуємось всіх захисних засобів, - сказав він, показуючи на ряди скляних ємностей з диким вогнем, оточених зверху і знизу мішками з піском, готовими загасити раптову детонацію. Галлін взяв одну ємність з підставки, обережно тримаючи її в старих, досвідчених руках. Принц дивився на субстанцію з дивною сумішшю цікавості та апатії. - Можу я глянути, ваша Мудрість? - запитав він.

Галлін відчув холод по спині, дивлячись на дивний вираз обличчя принца, але опанував себе. _Ми маємо повернути собі прихильність трону!_ Король Роберт був не дуже задоволений, коли попередник Галліна прийшов в замок просити додаткове фінансування...

_Мудрості Гоббарду дуже пощастило, що Роберт не розтрощив його голову своїм бойовим молотом..._

Він обережно передав скляний глечик принцу. Той здається оцінював поглядом зелену рідину, обережно відкорковуючи. - Мій принце, тільки обережно... - мовив Галлін, з тривогою стежачи за ним. Принц подивився на алхіміка і пирхнув.

\- Буде дуже іронічно, якщо я перетворюсь на дракона... ха! - сказав він і одним ковтком поглинув весь вміст ємності.

Джоффрі, здається, рохнув, схопившись за живіт і трошки зіщулившись. Через одну секунду він _вибухнув_ зеленим полум'ям, що поглинуло його тіло. Шокований Галлін заверещав і обернувся до дверей, тікаючи, але часу вже не було. Вибух відкинув його вбік, спалюючи спину, розбиваючи його тілом додаткові ємності з диким вогнем. Нові й нові вибухи лунали в будівлі, опори склепіння згорали на очах, як і було задумано, і його Мудрість, вогонь та решки принца були поховані під лавиною піску, що сипався зі стелі.

**6  
**

Кожну нову смерть Джоффрі відчував трошки швидшою, спогади про них дещо затьмарювались, біль відступав. В кожному новому житті він розмовляв з людьми трохи менше, смерті ставали все менш вигадливими і спрощувались. Його емоції наче _вигоріли_, і невимовне почуття вини та розпачу ставало трошки легшим. Він також відчував, що дуже стомився, в останніх своїх життях йому бракувало сили, щоб просто підвестись з ліжка і вистрибнути у вікно.

_Це... спрацьовує..._ думав він в тумані втоми, через силу підвівся з ліжка і доповз до вікна. Він майже не відчував рук, коли відкривав вікно. _Виснажений... але .. це працює..._

Нарешті вікно відкрилось, але він не відчував вітерця знадвору.

Джоффрі швидше перехилився, ніж вистрибнув вниз, і майже не відчув болю від удару об тверду землю, навіть пурпур майже не відчувався більше. Повільні думки ще більш сповільнились, і _все_ навколо розмилося.

Він загубився у розмитті.

**7  
**

Джоффрі плавав у розмитті.

Він втратив будь-яке відчуття часу, всі відчуття взагалі, насправді.

_Я не існую_, думав він неначе здалека. Навіть те, як він подумав по це, слово "Я" втратило значення, не було також і "Джоффрі", лише... розмиття.

Лише розмиття, іноді помережане хмарками пурпуру, як погода, що міняється і приносить вітри.

…

…

…

**8**

…

…

…

І тоді, наче струмочок, через нескінченний проміжок часу, так як маятник, що досяг зеніту... все почало повертатись. Джоффрі відчув, що повільно відбудовується, по частинках. Пурпурні вітри дрейфували над ним, закручуючись у спіралі, як Джоффрі... згадував.

_Я..._

_Я...є... Джоффрі._

Спочатку повільно, спогади повертались. _Коронний принц... Ні..._

_... зрадник та байстрюк..._

Туман трохи розвіявся , і він побачив біляву жінку, що годувала його якимось супом з миски. Хоча Джоффрі не відчував ані смаку, ані навіть свого тіла, він все ж чув якусь знайому колискову...

_Мати..._

Розмиття повернулось, і Джоффрі огорнуло ніщо, неважливість, повна нейтральність.

Коли повернулось зображення, він побачив високого лисіючого чоловіка з сталевим поглядом. Той сперечався з вродливою рудою жінкою, котра ніби випромінювала ауру небезпеки.

_Дядь... Лорд Станніс... Король Станніс..._

_Вони знову збираються спалити мене_, думав Джоффрі, хоча ця думка чомусь не хвилювала його. Розмова наче стала напруженішою, як руда жінка жадібно доторкнулась до джоффриного обличчя, проте Станніс сердито наказав кільком воякам вивести її з кімнати.

Отже вони не спалять його. Він не відчував ані полегшення, ані розчарування, коли розмиття повернулось. Так тривало, Джоффрі навіть не знав, як довго, з раптовими сплесками пурпуру. Іноді він міг знову бачити щось, це було рідко, та бачив він слуг або свою мати.

_Чи це сумно, та мало думати в часи найтемнішої темряви?_

Він чесно не міг відповісти на це питання.

**9  
**

Через тисячоліття часу, або через день, хто зна, Джоффрі ніби опустився на свої ліжко, м'яке відчуття плавання в порожнечі повільно відступало як ранковий відплив... і залишилось на межі сприйняття. Він відпочивав так ще хвильку, дивлячись на темне склепіння стелі.

З монументальним зусиллям Джоффрі підвівся. Він майже не відчував ніг, коли повільно кульгав до дверей. Червоний Замок потопав у пітьмі, і звуки нічного дощу поглинали все навколо. Джоффрі йшов до головної брами, використовуючи смолоскип в руці і регулярні блискавки для освітлення шляху.

Дощ був таким сильним, що вартові навіть не помітили його, коли він чвалав повз віз, що саме в'їжджав через браму. Мокрий як хлющ, юнак йшов через Королівську Гавань. Кілька простолюдинів, що зустрілись на шляху в темряві, оминали його, мабуть думаючи, що він простий жебрак.

Повністю виснажений тілесно і розумово, з єдиною твердою думкою в голові, Джоффрі йшов до Септи Бейлора.

Як завжди, бічні двері були відчинені, але Септа здавалась безлюдною. Коли Джоффрі йшов до вівтаря Батька, глибоко дихаючи від натуги, він не зміг стримати сліз. Нарешті, самою силою волі, він дістався туди і впав під ногами статуї Батька.

_Святя Седмице... благаю, врятуйте мене.. Чому... Чому ви так вчинили зі мною?_

Дощ надворі й далі шумів, іноді перериваючись віддаленим громом. Важкі люстри з свічками ледве-ледве відганяли гнітючу, задушливу темряву.

_Прошу... не треба.. більше... в мене немає... причини жити далі... Прошу вас.._

У відчаї Джоффрі кинувся вперед і обійняв величезні ступні статуї Батька, тримаючись за них навіжено.

_Батьку, я знаю, що моє правосуддя було мерзенним, мої вироки - насмішками. Але я просто намагався..._ Джоффрі відчайдушно старався продовжити думку. _Просто намагався втримати мир в державі._

Але виправдання порожньо звучали в голові Джоффрі, і зловісні блискавки освітлювати силует Батька, відкидаючи тінь на мить...

_Ідеали Батька, справедливість та лідерство... я провалив їх. Я не був лідером, лише тираном, мій правосуд це лише відмовка. Я жадав влади, влади щоб правити, влади щоб наказувати... влади щоб мене поважав батько, котрий ним ніколи не був._

Врешті-решт, він є чудовиськом перед зором Батька. Син свого дядька, як він міг очікувати, що Батько зглянеться над ним, адже по правді він не мав би народитись. В нього немає справжнього батька, тож Батько Небесний ніколи не прийме його.

Коли розуміння цієї безнадійної ситуації викристалізувалось в голові, принц кинувся до наступної статуї. Доброзичлива Мати дивилась згори, ласкаво та всепробачливо.

_Мати будь ласка вислухай мене.. май співчуття.. будь ласка Мати... ПРОШУ_

Погляд Матері здається змінився на жорсткий та осуджуючий. Він насолоджувався жорстокістю і ранив людей злими відмовами. Він не знайде прощення тут.

Тихі сльози текли обличчям, Джоффрі доповз до наступного вівтаря, де пильно стояв на чатах гордий Воїн. Навіть через розмите поле зору Джоффрі побачив, що загрозлива статуя наче готова вразити його насмерть. Чи він колись показував силу? Чи хоч раз показав справжню відвагу не в мить захисту життя? Чи він хоч раз був хоробрим?

Він поповз далі, не бажаючи перебувати перед такою міццю. Діва здається скривилась до нього, її вираз обличчя палав ненавистю.

_Справедливо_, думав Джоффрі_. Я поправ її захист, я вбивав дівчат та жінок._ В його голові миттєво спалахнув спогад, Джоффрі міцно тримав голову Санси, примушуючи її дивитись в лице мертвого батька.

_Я розтрощив невинність, котру ти заповіла оберігати._

В раптовому потрясінні Джоффрі ледь не знудило, але лише слина потекла з рота. Зсудомлений та зганьблений, він поповз далі.

Блукаючи по Великій Септі, він зупинився перед Ковалем, але так нічого і не сказав, в голові миттєво з'явились спогади, як він катував слуг за непослух, і він зрозумів, що сам не виготовив жодної речі за всі його життя.

Він хитнувся, впав на підлогу і доповз до Старої. ЇЇ таємнича посмішка видавалась трохи зловісною, коли він дивився вгору на статую, підсвічену блискавками. Мудрість, її ідеал, мабуть цього якраз найбільше бракувало Джоффрі. _Я вбивав тих, хто намагався дати пораду, тримаючи мене на правильному шляху. Я відкидав ЇЇ світло при кожній можливості_. Джоффрі не отримає мудрості від неї сьогодні.

Джоффрі повільно підповзав до останньої статуї, Невідомого, що стояла на помості.

Вмираючи знову і знову, Джоффрі був певен, що знаходиться в руках Невідомого, але раптом зрозумів, що все насправді навпаки. Більшість людей боялись Невідомого, але його дар - смерть - якраз цим і був. Подарунком. Кінцем страждань.

Джоффрі був анафемою до всього, що символізував Невідомий, він ніколи не взнає солодких обіймів справжньої смерті.

_Я проклятий._ Думав Джоффрі, звиваючись і відповзаючи від помосту Невідомого. Це була миттєва здогадка, що як блискавка промайнула через весь розум, витіснивши решту здогадок.

Вперше після того, як він зайшов до цього місця, Джоффрі осягнув реальність Септи. Він відсік геть зловісну темряву, капаючий дощ, відкритість закритого простору. Він побачив височенні, страхітливі статуї Седмиці тим, чим вони були...

... вони були лише статуями.

Зловісне передчуття, що муляло Джоффрі від моменту прибуття, зникло, і він зрозумів, що він один.

_Тут нікого не було..._

Це місце було холодним, в ньому не було життя. І Седмиця не допоможе йому... він справді проклятий, бо Седмиці насправді не існує. Це. Лише. Статуї. Ніхто не врятує його.

Сила волі, що вела його сюди, раптово зникла, і Джоффрі безсило ліг на підлозі. Він розслабив м'язи... розум... і згодом Пурпур почав оточувати його.

Він задушив себе насмерть під статуєю Невідомого, але тут не було нікого, щоб оцінити іронію.

**10  
**

Хлопець прокинувся свіжим, ані сліду від звичної блювоти. Джоффрі залишився б у своєму ліжку назавжди, але щось зсередини штовхало його, і він повільно вдягнувся.

Джоффрі повернувся... зміненим, з краю божевілля та пурпуру. Він відчував що має лише невеликий запас емоцій, і це надавало йому виснажений вигляд, також він відчував що не може опиратись бажанню лягти в ліжко чи заснути протягом дня.

Королівський караван рухався на Північ, слідуючи невідворотному шляху долі, і Джоффрі перебував там, не починаючи розмов і зрідка відповідаючи на питання.

Знову ж, реакція його родичів багато чого пояснила йому про природу речей. Його мати, при всій її безмежній любові до нього, не могла допомогти сину. Ба... Роберт, виглядав збентеженим попервах, але скоро призвичаївся топити збентеження в пиві. Його... батько виглядав звично, завжди тримаючись на відстані. Брат та сестра весело бавились кожного разу, як караван зупинявся.

Як не дивно, то був саме Тиріон, хто спробував зблизитись з ним.

\- Племіннику, - привітався Біс, стримано зайшовши в його намет. Джоффрі вперся поглядом в стелю, з чашею елю в руці, але дивина, його не здивував цей раптовий візит. Він глянув на Тиріона. - Дядьку, - тихо промовив він і знову сьорбнув холодний ель. Тиріон взяв стілець і поставив його за столом навпроти нього. Юнак не відреагував, коли Біс налив собі елю також. Тиріон терпляче чекав, поки Джоффрі перерве незручну тишу, але ця мить видовжилась до хвилин, і він продовжував раз в хвилину сьорбати ель і витріщатись, тепер вже на вхід до намету.

\- Племіннику?, - запитав Тиріон. - Дядьку? - відреагував Джоффрі. Тиша продовжилась ще на хвильку. Біс похитав головою, і нарешті зважився з питанням. - Очевидно, що тобі не подобається ця маленька подорож. І бувають дні, коли ти ледве стоїш на власних ногах... - сказав Біс, збираючись з думками. - ... Чому?... Чому ти майже не реагуєш на світ навколо? Чому ти сидиш відлюдником у наметі? - запитав він роздратованим тоном мейстера, що не може знайти відповідь на просту математичну проблему.

Джоффрі, здавалось, щиро обдумував це питання, ліниво обертаючи чашу в руці. Через декілька хвилин у тиші він знизав плечима.

\- А чому б ні? - запитав він без жодного сліду зацікавленості.

Відповідь шокувала Тиріона. Посидівши ще кілька хвилин у тиші, він залишив свою чашу і вийшов з намету.

**11  
**

\- А це мій старший син, Неде, - сказав Роберт, вказуючи на Джоффрі через довгий стіл. Король не знайшов свого невловимого сина в момент прибуття у Вінтерфелл, то ж вони представили його на бенкеті. Джоффрі мовчки їв свою їжу, не зважаючи на цуценячі погляди Санси, що постійно позирала на нього, і взагалі ні на що не зважаючи, насправді. Він тицяв виделкою в шматочки курки, поки його погляд ширяв за тисячі миль від тарілки.

\- Він такий сумний, - шепотіла Санса на вухо Джейні Пуль, багряніючи на обличчі.

_Більш ніж сумний. Так виглядає людина, котрій немає для чого жити_, думав Нед із зростаючим відчуттям цікавості та тривоги. - Ти певен, що в нього... все гаразд, Роберте?, - запитав він старого друга. Роберт насупився на мить, перш ніж знову відкусити монументальний шматок від курячої ноги в його руці. - Він такий вже кілька днів, здається. Все з ним буде добре, - усміхнувся він і сягнув рукою до служниці, що проходила повз них.

Нед був вражений несподіваним спогадом, як він дивився в безкінечність на стіні Орлиного Гнізда в Долині, щойно отримавши звістку про смерть батька та брата в Королівській Гавані. Він похитав головою і перевів погляд на курку на столі, намагаючись пригасити старий біль, що запік всередині. То були старі рани.

Він зрозумів, що втратив апетит і здивовано визначив, що бездумно дивиться на Джоффрі.

**12  
**

Наступного ранку Джоффрі безцільно блукав подвір'ям замку з легким відчуттям дежавю. Його розум був ніби порожнім, коли він побачив Еддарда Старка, що впевнено крокував повз нього до Божегаю.

Раптова, невмотивована лють охопила хлопця. Він навіжено пішов слідом та зайшов глибоко в Божегай. Джоффрі швидко загубив його серед сплетіння дерев, і був змушений повернутись по своїх слідах до входу, щоб знайти стежку. Нарешті він знайшов лорда Старка, що стояв на колінах перед чардеревом, в тиші.

Джоффрі роздратовано застиг на місці. Згодом він пересік галявину в один бік , тоді в інший, стискаючи кулаки. Нарешті, він не стримався і закричав зі всієї сили на Еддарда Старка, котрий аж підстрибнув з колін, зляканий. Він без слів дивився на коронного принца, що важко дихав.

\- Думаєш, вони тебе чують?! Думаєш, ти можеш змінити плин подій?! Ніхто не може, Старку! - він кричав, наближаючись з диким поглядом в очах. Еддард виглядав паралізованим цим неймовірним вибухом емоцій, цим несамовитим криком, що здається посилювався після кожного видиху.

\- Ніхто нас не врятує, Старку! - він прокричав у гніві Старкові просто в обличчя. Та сила, що тримала його на ногах, зникла і Джоффрі почав падати на свіжий білий сніг, плачучи та втрачаючи свідомість. Нед вирячився на майже непритомне тіло з виразом паніки, не знаючи що трапилось і що йому робити далі... тож він зробив єдину річ, про котру згадав, майже рефлекс, відганяючий довгі, грозові ночі, коли він знаходив заплакану Ар'ю біля її ліжка.

Нед присів та обійняв Джоффрі. Той здригався всім тілом ще з мить, потім плач подвоївся, і він обійняв Неда зі всієї сили.

**13  
**

\- Ти справді їх чуєш? - спитав Джоффрі, дивлячись почервоніли-ми очима і сидячи на одній з гілок чардерева.

Еддард зважив відповідь, сидячи на іншій, товстішій, гілці.

\- Наші боги не такі, як у вас на Півдні, мій принце, - мовив Нед нерішуче. - Жодна людина не може почути їхній голос, або говорити від їхнього імені... але може чути відлуння їхнього шепоту, - сказав він, якось незграбно. Еддард не був людиною, що так просто відкривала свою віру перед іншими, особливо перед незнайомцем та особливо перед чоловіком, ну добре, хлопцем, котрий колись стане його паном та королем, але в цих незвичних обставинах...

_Що ж, це справді незвичні обставини_, думав Нед, чомусь здригаючись.

Джоффрі був повністю причарованим, він нахилився вперед з різкою увагою. - Як? - запитав він з болем в очах. Еддард здається боровся сам з собою, йому знадобився час, щоб осмислити все в голові. Було соромно визнати, що частинка його бажала побачити злого від нетерплячки принца, котрий просто втече звідси... але він бачив, що так не буде. Джоффрі застиг як статуя і терпляче дивився болючим поглядом, наче йому не було вже чого втрачати, дивно дихаючи – це був єдиний звук від нього.

\- Наші свідомості постійно наповнені... думками. спогадами, образами... - розмірковував Нед, його очі злегка розійшлись, коли він намагався передати словами, те що він відчував, шукаючи спокою Старих Богів. - Це ніби постійний галоп, котрий постійно нас супроводжує, коли ми не спимо, - сказав він, розуміючи що він це відчував ще з часів, коли малих хлопчиком вдивлявся на величне прадавнє дерево, але ніколи не говорив про це вголос. - Але коли я тут, я слухаю ніжний шелест листя... я чую ледь чутні поскрипування гілок... і тоді...

Джоффрі дивився на нього червоними очима, руки застигли на гілці чардерева залізним охватом. - І тоді? - шепотом запитав він.

Еддард подивився на багряний лист чардерева, що впав з гілки через вітер, і зараз повільно по спіралі спускався на землю.

\- Все ніби... зупиняється. Твій розум... замовка, - тихе переконання підсилило недовий голос, коли він кивнув сам собі. - Ти відчуваєш спокій, і твій розум чистий від думок, і завіса туману розвіюється... Це і є шепіт Старих Богів, - сказав Нед.

\- Спокій, - прошепотів Джоффрі.

\- Так, спокій, хоча б на мить, - кивнув Еддард.

Джоффрі підвівся, і з тривогою смикнув руками знову і знову. Він дивився на Еддарда з відчаєм в очах. - Ти навчиш мене? Будь ласка... - запитав він. Еддард Старк навіть не роздумував, він знав що він має відповісти, так наче Джоффрі був його сином... він не міг вчинити по іншому. - Так, якщо ти цього хочеш, - Сказав він.

\- Дякую, - прошепотів Джоффрі, кинувся до лорда Старка і обійняв його, як потопаючий моряк хапається за щось плавуче.

_Що вони зробили з цим хлопцем?_ думав Нед, повністю збентежений, обійнявши того у відповідь і гладячи голову Джоффрі, ігноруючи тихі вологі струмки на своєму одязі.

* * *

Якщо маєте бажання підтримати перекладача та скачати "Пурпурові Дні" в форматі електронної книги - запрошую Вас на Alex Malyarchuk Translations на Патреоні. Окрім "Пурпурових Днів" там знаходить ще чимало чого цікавого.


	9. Розділ 8: Непевні кроки

**Розділ 8****:**** Непевні кроки.**

**1**

_Дихай... Вдих... Видих... Вдих... Видих..._

Джоффрі відчув, що свідомість очистилась, нав'язливі думки облишили його. На декілька секунд внутрішнє потрясіння зникло, і він заспокоївся. Це не був спокій безумства, котрий поглинув його раніше, швидше ніжне заспокоєння, що не несло за собою нічого іншого, просто... обгортало його собою, несучи просвітлення розуму, пронизуючи його наскрізь. Так тривало десь біля двох секунд, після чого Джоффрі відкрив очі і невблаганна втома знову навалилась на його плечі, пробираючись до тіла зсередини. Хай там як, та він посміхнувся, справжньою, хоч і гарячковою, посмішкою.

\- Цього разу було найдовше, - тихо мовив він чоловіку перед собою. Еддардовий похмурий вираз обличчя пом'якшав, і той кивнув Джоффрі. - Це не просто... якщо чесно, я здивований, що ти на самих початках так зумів зосередитись, - відповів Еддард із малою усмішкою.

Джоффрі пирхнув. - Ніщо не зупинить мене в цьому, навіть смерть, - сказав він з такою впевненістю, що Нед мав знову переглянути уявлення про принца в своїй голові. Спочатку він ледве стримувався, щоб не побігти до Роберта і не загилити тому в пику за сліпоту, а потім схопити бойового молота і піти шукати того, хто довів принца до такого зламаного, напівмертвого стану. Але коли вони зустрічались зранку та в обід наступними днями, Еддард повільно починав розгадувати цю загадку, Джоффрі Баратеона. Він попитав там і тут та дізнався, що принц був у такому стані ще за декілька днів до виїзду зі столиці, і на ньому не було слідів насильства. Все ж, безодня болю та втоми здається поглинала саму його душу. Еддард не був певен, чи він стикався з таким взагалі в житті.

Вони домовились зустрічатись тут наступного дня після розмови в Божегаї, і на диво принц приходив знову і знову, не нарікаючи ні на що, тихо слухаючи Недові повчання. Все ж, зустрічі були досить тривалими. То ж щодня лорд Старк приносив малий кошик і ділився з Джоффрі свіжим хлібом щойно з печі та водою. Одного разу він приніс плящину вина, але більше не робив цього, після різко негативної реакції Джоффрі...

\- Дякую тобі, Еддарде, - з вдячністю сказав Джоффрі. Він вже майже повернувся до норми, але все ж іноді були моменти, коли він ковзав на межі божевілля, і протягом тижня був не один випадок, коли Джоффрі замикався в собі і безсловесно плакав в урочистій тиші Божегаю. Еддард тоді чинив як і раніше, підходячи до нього і заспокоюючи. Жодного разу Джоффрі не зривався в істерику, як того першого разу, і не протестував, коли Нед заспокоював його, як він це робив незліченну кількість раз зі своїми власними дітьми в попередні роки. Це нібито допомагало, і Джоффрі заспокоювався, плач переходив у тихе дихання.  
Він не набридав з запитаннями, ні, він просто іноді говорив, слова лились як спокійний звивистий потічок, і Нед реагував на них, як міг, це іноді розтягувало їхні бесіди далеко за полудень або й до заходу сонця, коли як.

_Що викликало певне роздратування Роберта та титанічну заздрість Санси_, думав він з жалем.

\- Для... - раптово запитав Джоффрі, сьорбнувши води з водного міха. - Для чого... продовжувати... жити, коли... - він не зміг описати вир емоцій всередині себе.

Нед обдумував питання серед тиші. Це не було якимось звичним питанням, хоча їхні розмови з часом ставали більш абстрактними, і тиша між словами сприймалась природною посеред спокою Божегаю.  
_Для чого продовжувати жити, коли немає заради чого жити,_ переклав сам собі речення Нед в голові. Легке, майже нечутне, потріскування гілочок чардерева ширилось відлунням на галявині. Знову сумнів заволодів Еддардом. Він не був мудрецем чи зеленовидцем... це вже напевне. Але було очевидно, що принцу ніхто інший не допоможе, тож Нед знову шукав слова для відповіді, правдиві слова без фальші, це йому вдавалось все легше з кожною зустріччю. - Думаю, якщо ти не можеш знайти причини, щоб жити, за межами самого себе, то ти мусиш знайти їх в самому собі, - сказав він, доторкнувшись до голови, згодом до серця. - І почати можеш... з двох речей, - задумався він.

Джоффрі дивився на нього, сперши голову на міцний стовбур чардерева. - По-перше, ти маєш навчитись знаходити повагу до самого себе глибоко всередині. Не пиху та нахабство, а глибоке розуміння того, хто і що ти є, і що лише ти маєш право змінювати сам себе, - сказав Нед, не знаючи, чи зрозумів принц цих слів.

Джоффрі раптово пирхнув. - Самоповага... - пробурчав він, із недовірою витріщаючись на свої руки. - А по-друге?

Нед схопив одного з багряних листків чардерева і почав повільно крутити його пальцями. - По-друге, я певен, ніколи не втрачай цікавість, - він кивав, поки говорив. - Цікався тим, що ти бачиш, тим, що не розумієш, тим, що ти любиш... Ніколи не опускай руки і не ставай байдужим, отримуй досвід, - сказав Нед, наголошуючи: - від кожного моменту життя, наче це вперше.

Джоффрі наче проковтнув шишку в горлі, усвідомлюючи: - Я бачу... - задумливо сказав він.

Вони ще трохи посиділи у зручній тиші, в компанії листя та вітру.  
\- НЕЕЕЕДК! - несподівано заревів низький горловий голос. - Припиняй вчити мого сина говорити з деревами і підіймай дупу! Нам ще треба оленя вполювати! - сказав голос.

Еддард схилив голову із задоволеним виразом на обличчі, та підвівся. - Мій принце, обов'язок кличе, - сказав він Джоффрі з усмішкою. Джоффрі здається здивувався, кивнувши у відповідь. - Так... так... - сказав він неуважно.

Хлопець ще посидів там на гілці чардерева, намагаючись влови-ти часточки шепоту, роздумуючи над глибокою мудрістю Старка. Така мовчазна людина, а слова з його вуст чіткі та глибокі... йому аж не вірилось, як на півдні хтось міг вважати Неда Старка дурнем...

Він раптом уявив, що старий Джоффрі послав би найманих вбивць по нього самого з сорому, якби міг побачити, як новий Джоффрі зламався перед Старком, але ця думка його вже не хвилювала. Після всього, що він встиг накоїти, ця ідея здавалась дурною та дитячою.

**2  
**

Коли він вийшов з Божегаю, то досі обмірковував слова лорда Старка, і як завжди після їхніх розмов, Джоффрі розумів, що йому знадобиться ціле життя або й десяток, щоб повністю осягти їхнє значення.

Раптовий погляд на Зламану башту і на Брана Старка, що видирався на неї, наче вдарив блискавкою вздовж хребта. Живіт звело крижаним спазмом, і він подумав, як невдовзі події закрутяться в спіраль і знищать нетривкий спокій, котрий Джоффрі так несамовито намагався знайти в собі. Спогади про болісний сум лорда Старка, коли той дізнався про падіння Брана, відновили колишнє тремтіння по всьому тілу.

Він миттю кинувся до понівеченої часом брами башти, рвучко відчинив її та побіг зі всіх сил наверх сходами, лементуючи: - Матінко! Мамо! МАААМООО! - він безпорадно кричав, поки добіг до потрібного поверху.

Насторожена розпашіла Серсея злегка прочинила двері. Джоффрі відчув приплив божевілля, коли побачив, як вона безнадійно намагається пригладити зім'яту сукню, але відкинув його. - Джоффрі, золотце, що сталось? - запитала вона.

Джоффрі на мить застиг. - А-а, я би хо... я маю на увазі, леді... Старк шукала тебе, в терміновій справі, - Вона зі здивуванням дивилась на нього. - Леді Старк? - запитала вона. - Так! Це не може чекати! - відповів він, нервово перебираючи пальцями. - Гаразд, золотце, - сказала вона, випрямляючи спину, акуратно відчинила двері якраз настільки, щоб прослизнути через них, і пішла вниз сходами, тримаючи Джоффрі за руку, щоб змусити його піти звідси. Серсея відпустила його вже на подвір'ї і пішла собі, тоді він побачив Брана Старка, що вміло спускався по стіні башти, та відчув полегшення.

\- Ланністери такі дивні, - бурмотів Бран, спускаючись та не зауважуючи Джоффрі.

_Не можу з цим посперечатись_, думав Джоффрі, прихилившись до стіни.

\- ДЖОФФРІ! - почувся сердитий крик Серсеї десь здалеку. _От лайно._

**3  
**

Джоффрі вже переконався. що час перебування короля та його двору в Вінтерфеллі в кожному житті залежить від бать... робертових забаганок, а робертові забаганки сильно міняються від життя до життя, здавалось, без очевидних причин. За щасливим збігом, вони залишались на Півночі майже місяць, що викликало жах в його матері та паніку в леді Старк, котра безпорадно спостерігала неймовірне вміння короля в поглинанні їжі.

Протягом того місяця Джоффрі безсоромно відбирав якомога більше часу в лорда Старка. Еддарда це не дуже турбувало, Джоффрі підозрював, що той ніколи не мав можливості навчати когось своєї... філософії, мабуть це правильне слово, бо його діти здається цікавились всім підряд, окрім глибокого спокою Божегаю.

Все ж, все хороше колись закінчується, цей урок життя Джоффрі засвоїв навідмінно.

Караван рухався на південь, цього разу з більш приємною атмосферою. Бран подружився з малим Томменом, і вони обоє, Лев та іноді навіть Ар'я були зайняті безкінечними іграми щоразу, як караван зупинявся, що дратувало Сансу.

До речі по Сансу; вона намагалась все частіше перебувати з Еддардом, коли той мав вільний час - а часу зростаючі забаганки короля залишали все менше й менше. Джоффрі, не маючи ніяких справ, скла-дав їй компанію під час прогулянок на місцях зупинки процесії. Джоффрі дізнався, що вона далеко не така дурна, як здавалось раніше. Вона була неймовірно, ні, монументально наївною та невинною, і Джоффрі не раз ледве стримував себе, щоб не дати ляпаса Недові, бо не уявляв, як такий мудрий чоловік міг виховати таку незнаючу доньку.  
Яка іронія, та джоффрин монументально цинічний розум сприймав безтурботне сансине базікання як дивний засіб для розслаблення, коли вони блукали лісами та рівнинами Річкових земель. По прибутті в столицю він замислився, що Санса не була насправді дурною, там було щось інше... він здригнувся, коли згадав її непритомною після смерті лорда Старка, не тільки масштаб жорстокості з його боку, але й те, як цей спогад пробудив відчуття задоволення, коли він уявив її нажахане обличчя.

Подібні спогади іноді зринали в пам'яті під час їхніх прогулянок, і Санса не раз залишалась сама та збентежена, коли він незграбно йшов геть, приховуючи тремтіння. Він пригадував, що вона також не була такою вже безхребетною, мужність в ній таки жила. В одному з перших життів вона вбила ножем двох вартових під час спроби втечі, хоча й загинула незабаром. Ні, власне не дурна, думав він, їй просто потрібно якийсь поштовх, щоб покинути цю уявну мушлю з ілюзій... Цікава загадка, одна з тих, котрі Джоффрі не мав наміру вирішувати.

Все ж Санса заповнювала несамовиту потребу Джоффрі до контактів з живим, як він вже зрозумів з початку цього життя. Він усвідомлював, що повинен продовжити зустрічі з лордом Еддардом, думки про контроль з боку його матері та про її цупкі руки повертали спогади, від яких хотілось блювати. Він з'ясував, що можна позбутись майже всіх нічних жахів, якщо просто гуляти з Сансою рука в руці, і її на диво міцне рукостискання посилало незвичне тремтіння в його животі, чого Джоффрі не міг збагнути.

Незважаючи на брак часу, він також продовжував бесіди з лордом Старком у відокремлених місцях, і їхні розмови досі залишали Джоффрі у роздумах серед ночі.

Дивно, але після повернення в столицю він відчув, що взагалі не бажає тут перебувати.

**4  
**

\- Отже ми маємо нового гравця в місті, - Варіс роздумував вголос, крокуючи порожньою Тронною залою, зайнятий одним із найулюбленіших його занять в ці дні... обмінюючись чутками, плітками та іншою корисною інформацією із тим, хто був його єдиним гідним противником в цій грі... і сьогодні бідний Петір поглинав ці плітки у такий _симпатичний_ спосіб...

\- Тааак... Здається ми серйозно недооцінили лорда Старка, - сказав Мізинець дивним жорстким голосом, не піклуючись про враження від цього, йдучи біля Варіса.

\- Чудовий поворот подій, чи не так, пане Бейліш? Все було досить нудним останнім часом, але прибуття нового гравця надає грі гостроти, - продовжив Варіс, очевидно задоволений. Бейліш трохи змістився, почуваючись некомфортно під поглядом варісових очей: - Я впевнений, що звістки перебільшені, - сказав він, намагаючись переконати швидше себе, ніж Варіса.

\- Але я саме сьогодні отримав нову - наший жорстокий та мстивий принц Джоффрі слідує за лордом Старком наче приручене цуценя, - із задоволенням вів далі Варіс. - За два місяці Старк не тільки поновив дружбу з королем, але й вже шепоче в вухо наступному теж... він таки спритний, наш Правиця... я певен, враховуючи ваш колишній досвід зі Старками, ви погодитесь, що ця родина зазвичай відома за іншими... вміннями, - Варіс злегка нахилився, щоб весело подивитись на край шраму, котрий виступав за межі мізинцевого одягу.

Лорд Бейліш не зміг стримати невеликий дрижак в грудях, і старі рани знову занили на мить. - Так, Старки... повні сюрпризів, - відповів він, злегка шукаючи поглядом двері. В очах Варіса це виглядало, як крик про порятунок. Він великодушно кивнув: - До зустрічі, пане Бейліш. Бейліш кивнув у відповідь. - Пане Варіс, - сказав він і швидко покинув залу. Варіс ледь стримував смішок, коли продовжив ходу. Саме такі миті роблять Велику Гру вартою продовження гри.

**5  
**

Незважаючи на жахливу нестачу вільного часу в лорда Старка, котрий служив Правицею, або, як тепер переконався Джоффрі, швидше правив замість короля, він все одно знаходив час для навчань Джоффрі декілька разів на тиждень, і хоча Божегай в Червоному замку був жалюгідною копією величного Божегаю Вінтерфеллу, Джоффрі визнав, що й цей ліс здатен задовільнити його потреби. Він намагався вилікувати свою зламану психіку за допомогою медитацій на самоті, і відчував себе "перезарядженим" щоранку завдяки ним. Коли він з якихось причин не міг цим зайнятись протягом дня, то відчував, що повільно повертається в колишній стан безнадії та жаху, як колись... звичайно Джоффрі намагався уникнути цього.

Він також почав приміняти старкову мудрість на практиці в звичних справах. Хоча спроби знайти "самоповагу" в собі викликали істеричний регіт, ті слова на рахунок постійного пошуку... "чудес"... незмірно допомагали зібрати докупи потрощені уламки його особистості.

Хлопець знав, що повернувшись із глибин божевілля, вже не був таким же, як в першому житті, наприклад, чомусь він був значно ввічливішим до людей навколо себе, але не переймався цим. Натомість він заново відкривав для себе прості задоволення, котрих на диво чомусь уникав у своєму першому житті.

Джоффрі починав свої вранішні медитації в Божегаї, де він невміло зліплював докупи шматочки самого себе після нічних жахіть, котрі досі іноді турбували його. Потім тренувався з Псом, в цьому житті вже майже без тренувальних обладунків, біль від ударів дерев'яного меча, такий нестерпний колись, тепер відчувався схожим на лоскотання з якоїсь причини. Він не був певен, це добре чи погано. Все ж тренування спричиняло незвичний хороший настрій, щось рідкісне в його минулих, мабуть двадцяти роках, як підрахував Джоффрі. Це одне вже було вагомою причиною продовжувати тренування. Пес з нехіттю визнавав вголос, що вміння Джоффрі в фехтуванні зараз було злегка кращим, ніж у звичайного солдата у безвихідній ситуації, це було приємним бонусом.

Принц обідав разом з лордом Старком та його сім'єю так часто, як міг, що було частенько і приємно для Еддарда. Він справді призвичаївся цінувати та любити їхні розмови. Санса також радо зустрічала його, що іноді бентежило його. _Чим я заслужив таке захоплення?_ Він вважав, що окрім титулу принца, в ньому не було нічого вагомого, окрім хіба що звичного ланністерівського зовнішнього вигляду, і навіть в цьому він мав сумніви. Бути об'єктом такої незаслуженої прихильності... це трохи лякало його.

Ар'я переважно дивилась на цього з цікавістю та критичною оцінкою, мабуть що дізнатись щось, чим можна дражнити Сансу, мабуть так.

Але найменш приязним був Бран Старк, котрий відносився до Джоффрі з глибокою підозрою та неспокоєм, майже вороже. Бран приятелював з Томменом, і молодший брат мабуть постійно розказував другові страшні історії про поведінку старшого брата. Джоффрі не звинувачував обох, адже з точки зору Томмена він лише готувався закінчити цей складний жорстокий розіграш. Томмен мабуть вважав, що це найбільш ймовірне пояснення і що він скоро побачить результат.

Після обіду він завжди йшов читати в королівську бібліотеку, хоча товсті томи, так любі Бісові, були заскладними для нього. Якщо вранішній двобій зі Псом видавався більш стомливим, ніж зазвичай, то здавалось ще більш приємним розслаблено читати, ніжачись під сонячними променями на балконі бібліотеки. В основному він читав невеликі книжки, як от історії про драконячих вершників чи інші, більш доступні для розуміння книги. Йому здавалось, що він лише почав розвивати це вміння, і зараз був таким же недосвідченим читачем, як жалюгідним мечником в його першому житті. Це видавалось досить принизливим. Після того, час по обіді вважався "вільним". Він блукав залюдненими вулицями Королівської Гавані, спостерігаючи за всім навколо, вивчаючи місто, котрим в майбутньому буде правити. Він крокував Сталевою вулицею та слухав постійний дзвін молотів по мечах та інструментах, або Шовковою вулицею, насолоджуючись виглядом шатів, раніше не бачених. Хоча Джоффрі цього не усвідомлював, але це все повертало спогади про шалене серцебиття та пекучий біль у грудях. Іноді вони разом з Бісом гуляли містом, насолоджуючись дискусіями на теми, більш приземлені та веселі, ніж старкове вчення, але також не позбавлені свого роду мудрості. Знову, багато з того, про що Джоффрі ніколи не думав, здавалось очевидним для дядька, тож хлопець знову почував себе дитям, не знаючим базових речей. Це "бажання нового", що Старк вкорінив у ньому, було повністю задоволеним, і принц визначив, що в цілому задоволений своїм існуванням. Іноді він замислювався про те, що лежить за межами столиці та Семи Королівств в цілому...

Вечорами він іноді бесідував, ні, мабуть краще сказати, слухав розповіді Санси про лицарів та лицарство, про що він, усвідомивши це з тихим жахом, міг багато чого розповісти і сам завдяки новим знанням із прочитаних книг. Потім він вечеряв разом зі своєю "сім'єю", що не доставляло йому задоволення. Хлопець не знав, чи це в цьому житті щось змінилось чи просто він сам став уважнішим, але постійні серсеїні погляди ненависті на Роберта, сповнені бажання смерті, часті робертові приставання до служниць, і мовчазна поведінка брата та сестри, що тихенько їли свою їжу, створювали гнітючу атмосферу. Коли справжній батько приєднувався до них, охороняючи короля, Джоффрі втрачав апетит і йшов від стола навіть не з'ївши першої страви. Вигляд тих, хто його породив, разом в одній кімнаті пробуджував майже забуте... _щось неправильне є глибоко в тобі Джоффрі_... краще його не будити.

**6  
**

Минали місяці цього загалом щасливого життя, та Джоффрі відчував поступове повернення забутого відчаю.

Напруження мід Старками та Ланністерами зростало, незрозуміло чому. Він не знав, що було причиною в цьому житті, але не раз спостерігав, як вартові Старків напружують пальці на руків'ях мечів щоразу, як червоноплащник проходить повз них, або як його... батько зневажливо посміхається, бачачи півничан...

Одного ранку він перебував з лордом Старком, звично розмовляючи, коли Еддард нарешті озвучив питання, котре муляло йому вже давно. - Джоффрі... - він нарешті позбувся цього постійного "Мій принце", котре стало обридливим ще до прибуття в столицю. - Я бачу, що ти не хочеш піднімати цю тему, але... здається є щось глибоко в тобі, не знаю, це щось ніби пожирає тебе зсередини, можеш... - раптово зупинився він, бачачи як Джоффрі втупився поглядом в підлогу.

\- _Щось неправильне є глибоко в тобі, Джоффрі_, - повторював голос помираючого Неда Старка в його голові.

\- ...Джоффрі? - збентежено запитав Нед.

Руки принца тряслись, він глибоко вдихав повітря.

\- Мені... мені треба йти. Лорд Старк, - швидко кивнув той та майже побіг геть.

Він мчав Червоним замком, поки нарешті зупинився в, здається, безлюдній частині твердині. _Давно вже такого не було_, думав він, нахилившись вперед і зіщулившись. Судоми були значно слабшими, ніж в минулому, але вони повертали болючі спогади.

_Думай про чардерево, ніжне погойдування гілок, повільний вітер. _Поступово він заспокоївся, але це був раптовий заспокійливий дотик до руки, що повернув його до норми. Він зачудовано обернувся.

\- Санса? - ніяковіючи запитав він.

\- Все до-о-бре, - сказала вона з легкою хмаркою сумніву, взявши його долоню обома своїми.

\- Ти н-н-е мусиш... - почав він, але вона перервала його.

\- Все добре, - повторила вона і поглянула з вікна на море. Джоффрі промовчав, дивлячись в тому ж напрямі, спостерігаючи світанок. Міцне тепле стискання долоні ніби прогнало жахіття, і Джоффрі нарешті видихнув з полегшенням, не зауваживши, що майже не дихав в цей час. Уявний голос Біса волав в його голові, вимагаючи компліменту.

\- О, дякую вам, моя пані, - незграбно сказав він. Санса просто сміливо посміхнулась; він дивився на неї та на океан, ранкове сонце дивно підсвічувало її волосся. Він почувався дуже незручно, але цього разу якось.. приємно незручно...

Ну звичайно, він якимось чином забув по дурному, що це ж був клятий Вестерос. Дзвони задзвеніли по всьому Червоному Замку... і не зупинялись. Гнітючий гомін почав поширюватись містом, і Джоффрі зблід.

_Я знаю цей звук._

\- Сансо, тримайся з мною! - сказав він, витягуючи кинджал.

\- Джоффрі? - збентежено та з тривогою запитала вона.

\- Пішли, йди за мною, - сказав він, потягнув її за руку і повів в напрямку сходів. На подвір'ї вартові червоноплащники зачинили браму і всі навколо наче гасали кудись в безладі, багато хто ніби шукав чогось чи когось... і дехто здається рухався в напрямі резиденції Старків.

_О ні._

Він побіг за ними, не відпускаючи Сансу. Вони зупинились перед дивним видовищем попереду них. Група Червоних плащів оточила купку солдат з охорони Старків, всі з мечами в руках. Один півничанин зауважив прибульців та закричав: - Відпусти її, Ланністере!

\- Як ти смієш так звертатись до принца! - заревів один з червоноплащників. Напруження росло з кожною миттю, і Джоффрі розпачливо вигукнув. - Що трапилось, трясця! - запитав він старкового вартового. - Король помер?!

Вартовий на мить завмер, та буркнув: - Король?! Про що ти верзеш? - сказав він. Санса пробилась вперед: - Пропусти нас, Льюїне! - наказала вона. Напруга дещо спала, і вояки трохи опустили мечі. Санса рушила вперед, тягнучи Джоффрі за собою, проходячи між вартовими. Вона здавалась страшно наляканою, коли вони обоє йшли між шеренгами старкових вартових, і служки рухались між ними, здається, в тому ж напрямі.

Вони зупинились перед дверима в покої Брана Старка, де похмурі вояки стояли на варті, а декілька слуг плакали в кутку. - Моя леді... вам не варто... - почав один з вартових, але Санса проігнорувала його та перелякано зайшла в кімнату разом Джоффрі.

Мертвий Бран Старк сліпо вирячався в склепіння кімнати, лежачи на просоченому кров'ю ліжку. Він отримав чисельні колоті рани в груди, а його лютововк доїдав рештки якогось чолов'яги на підлозі, що стискав погризеною рукою руків'я кинджала.

_Цього разу я в цьому не винен_, збентежено думав Джоффрі.

Саме в цю мить в кімнату вбіг лорд Старк, і почувся безслівний безнадійний крик жаху та муки.

**7  
**

Все закрутилось по спіралі з того часу, пришвидшуючись з часом. За кілька днів Джорі Кассель, капітан старкових вартових, загинув у якійсь підозрілій бійці в корчмі, а ще за день одного з Червоних плащів знайшли мертвим на посту. Вбивця Брандона Старка забрав ім'я замовника вбивства в могилу чи радше у шлунок вовка Літо. В типово вестероському стилі, король Роберт захворів на якусь жахливу болячку через їжу, і Пицель аж через міру поїв короля знеболюючим маковим молочком.

Все навколо було дуже похмурим, і він не знайшов в собі сил поспілкуватись зі Старками. Він здригався від страху, знаючи, що буде далі.

**8  
**

Невдовзі посеред ночі його розбудила мати. - Прокидайся, золотце, прийшов час зайняти тобі твоє законне місце, - говорила вона, поки налякані слуги вдягали його.

\- Матінко, що трапилось?! - запитав він, коли вони майже побігли до Тронної зали.

\- Страждання твого батька закінчились і він нарешті спочив в мирі, - заспокійливо промовила королева, майже заштовхуючи його на Залізний Трон. Зала була освітлена чисельними смолоскипами, королівські вартові вже були тут, шість білих плащів розвивались навколо трону. Червоні плащі швидко заповнювали собою приміщення, шикуючись в дві захисні шеренги з обох боків від королівської варти.

_Це лайно повторюється знову_, безпорадно думав він.

Майже одразу після цього всього головні двері відчинились, і всередину зайшов лорд Старк у супроводі лорда Бейліша, останній здавався більш знервованим та напруженим, ніж в попередні рази, з тривогою переводячи погляд зі Старка на Серсею, наче намагаючись переконати самого себе у чомусь. Ззаду крокували вартові Правиці, мабуть більше тридцяти вояків. І звичайно, Слинт та суттєвий контингент Золотих плащів йшли обабіч півничан, що завжди було фатальною помилкою. Навіть Варіс цього разу виглядав більш зацікавленим.  
Озброєні мужі дивились один на одного із неприхованою ворожістю. Джоффрі відчув тихий відчай. _Все таки зійде на лайно... знову._

\- Cхиліть коліна, лорд Старк, і вам дозволять повернутись в ту сіру пустку, що ви називаєте домом, до ваших дерев, - глузувала Серсея. - Я бажаю коронуватись через тиждень, - Джоффрі бовкнув, піддавшись звичці. _Я просто мушу виправити це безумство._

На відміну від попередніх разів, Еддард не передав одразу заповіт, а ніби замислився у сумнівах, його обличчя виглядало незвично. Посеред повної тиші він дивився на Джоффрі.

Принц кивнув йому ствердно. - Роби те, що вважаєш за потрібне... Неде. Після цих слів Еддард наче прийняв рішення і витягнув пергамент. - Сер Баррістан, ніхто з присутніх в цій залі не має сумнівів, що ви людина честі, - промовив він, передаючи сувій.

Баррістан Селмі поважно взяв заповіт і повернувся на своє місце. - Печать короля Роберта, неушкоджена, - сказав він, звертаючись до всіх. - Я, король Роберт Баратеон, перший цього імені, призначаю лорда Еддарда Старка Лордом-регентом та Захисником Держави до часу, коли мій син Джоффрі стане повнолітнім.

Матінка нахилилась вперед. - Сер Баррістан, ви не...

Джоффрі різко перервав її.

_Ні, доле, тільки не цього разу._

\- Сер Барірстан, будь ласка передайте мені листа.

Серсея виглядала злегка шокованою, коли сер Баррістан повернувся і віддав листа принцу. Джоффрі з хвильку перечитував коротке, але потужне послання. Після цієї паузи, що здавалась вічністю напруженим воякам навколо, Джоффрі акуратно згорнув сувій та запхав у кишеню. - Наказ мого б-батька однозначний, підійміться та займіть своє місце біля трону, лорде Старк, - надзвичайно спокійно сказав він. _Не буде більше безглуздих смертей, в сраку всю цю гру._

Він побачив, як побіліло обличчя лорда Бейліша, і Варіс відкрито усміхався. Солдати зніяковіло дивились один на одного. Еддард виглядав злегка збентеженим, і різноманітні емоції вирували в його голові, коли він зробив крок вперед.

_Можу побитись об заклад, що ці гівнюки не очікували такого..._

\- Лорде Бейліш! - заверещала матінка. Еддард рвучко обернувся і втупився здивованим поглядом на Бейліша. Мізинець відступав на крок назад, зі змішаним виразом жаху та гніву на обличчі, не відводячи очей від Старка. - ...ти... знав, - прошепотів він, і одразу закричав.

\- К-к-омандире Слинт!" Той схвально кивнув, опускаючи забрало шолома і віддав наказ.

\- ВАРТОВІ!

З диким ревом Золоті плащі опустили свої списи і напали на старкових людей, котрі вже уважно дивились на них та відбили перші удари. Обидві сторони зійшлись в жорстокому бої, і навіть незважаючи на вчасне попередження, було очевидно, що півничани довго не вистоять. Бейліш панічно вихопив невеликий кинджал і спробував заколоти лорда Старка, коли той лише витягував свого великого дворучного меча.

\- СЕР БАРРІСТАН! - заревів Джоффрі у весь голос. - ЗАХИЩАЙТЕ ЛОРДА-РЕГЕНТА!

\- Так, ваша милість, - відповів Селмі, оголив меча без сумнівів та рушив вперед незвично граційною ходою, що наче поїдала відстань швидше за біг, брутально всаджуючи меча по руків'я в спину золотоплащника. - Чого ви чекаєте?! Допоможіть своєму лорду-командиру! - Джоффрі крикнув решті королівських вартових. П'ять лицарів у важких обладунках (Джеймі не було серед них) перервали збентежене заціпеніння та негайно накинулись на Золотих плащів.

\- НІ! Вартові, зупиніть їх! - заверещала Серсея. Один здивований червоноплащник зрозумів ці слова занадто буквально і встромив меча під забрало шолома сера Мерина Транта. Решта королівської варти витягли мечі та почали рубати червоноплащників, додаючи фінальний штрих у безумство бою навколо.

Джоффрі негайно підвівся з трону і кинувся вниз з кинджалом в руці, ігноруючи навіжені накази матінки.

\- Джоффрі, ні-і! - але він вже був унизу. Менший розмір та відсутність обладунків допомагали йому швидко прослизати між бійцями, хоча вся ситуація в загальному перетворилась в безладний бій всіх проти всіх, і окремі випадкові порізи та уколи з'являлись один за одним на його незахищеному тілі, поки він біг через безумство. Він бачив, як червоноплащних перерубав навпіл золотоплащника, як півничанина вбив королівський вартовий, і навіть як двоє Золотих плащів бились між собою. Навколо вирував кришталево чистий, неймовірний хаос.

Незважаючи на страшний тиск тіл такої кількості вояків на такому відносно малому просторі, Джоффрі нарешті добрався до центру зали. Там він побачив лорда Старка, що вже встиг отримати кілька кривавих ран від списів, оточеного тілами мертвих Золотих плащів... та Бейліша. Виявилось, що Бейліш краще знався на придворних політичних інтригах, ніж на чесному бою, тож він лежав на підлозі, розтятий від шиї до ніг, вираз жаху та страху навіки застиг на його нерухомому обличчі.

\- Еддарде! - закричав Джоффрі, схопивши того за руку, намагаючись допомогти встояти на ногах, але відчув, як вага тіла Старка різко потягнула їх вниз.

\- Джоффрі, - прошепотів Нед, в якого підкосились ноги. Обидва звалились на підлогу і Джоффрі виявив, що в калюжі навколо них була не тільки недова кров... а й його власна. - Не треба було... цього робити... все сталось... так швидко, - сутужно намагався промовити Еддард, щоразу тихіше.

\- Тримайся, не вмирай, дурню! - відчайдушно прошипів Джоффрі, озираючись в пошуках допомоги, але навколо буяв дикий безладний бій на смерть.

\- Джоффрі, - раптово сказав Еддард, схопивши хлопця за руку залізною хваткою. - Є щось... глибоко в тобі... - пробурмотів Старк, і Джоффрі відчув, як вся кров ніби замерзла в його судинах, коли застарілий, титанічний відчай пробудився з глибин душі, і перед очима замерехтіли спогади про катованого насмерть лорда Старка.

\- Глибоко в тобі... всередині... добре серце... - бурмотів Еддард з напівзаплющеними очима.

\- Щооо?! - скрикнув Джоффрі, відчуваючи раптові потоки сліз на щоках. З кожним подихом голос Неда ставав все тихішим.

\- Ти... просто... слухай... його... - шепотів він, закривши очі: - ... ти... - але він не зміг закінчити речення, видихнувши повітря востаннє в житті.

Джоффрі дивився на тіло Старка все більш розпливчатим поглядом, і страшно заревів. Він різко підвівся на ноги з кинджалом в руці і рвонувся до найближчого вояка як навіжений. Він відчув як гнів поглинув його повністю, і бив, і бив, і бив, поки не опинився знову на підлозі, аж поки пурпур почав огортати його.

Його пекла пекуча несправедливість, коли, як і раніше, шию почало звертати навколо хребта, і нерви потонули в пурпурній агонії.

**9  
**

Пес вартував покої малого гівнюка, коли раптовий крик гніву підвів його на ноги. Він оголив свого меча і врізався в двері плечем, але... в кімнаті не було вбивць.

Джоффрі гасав кімнатою, хапаючи речі і жбурляючи їх з такою люттю, що Пес навіть і не міг уявити малого здатним на таке. Це зовсім не було схоже на чергову звичну істерику... о ні. Обличчя хлопця було спотворено гримасою, він напружив свої нетреновані м'язи і викинув стілець у вікно. - В сраку Мізинця! - заревів він. Пес розчаровано дивився на це все, чим би воно в біса не було. - В сраку Варіса! В сраку матінку! В сраку і Тайвіна і Станніса! - принц кричав, продовжуючи гасати кімнатою. - В сраку Гру! В сраку Трон! В сраку Вестерос! В сраку ЇХ ВСІІІІХ! - волав Джоффрі на всі груди, наче випускаючи назовні лють як матеріальну силу.

Пес злегка кивав головою на останні ствердження принца в похмурому схваленні, але Джоффрі раптово зупинився. - ... вони так хочуть цього? То нехай подавляться цим ВСІМ! - закричав він, не звертаючись до когось конкретно. - Той шматок іржавої сталі приносить лише смерть, біль та страждання!

Врешті він подивився на Пса з дещо маніакальним поглядом прийнятого рішення.

\- Пес... слухай... що ти скажеш про Ліс* в цю пору року?

Пес виглядав наляканим.

* * *

_* (від перекл.) Ліс - одне з дев'яти Вільних Міст в Ессосі, колишня валірійська колонія. Як і всі інші Вільні Міста, спеціалізується на певному типі товарів та послуг, це місто-курорт, відоме своїми розкішними борделями та рабинями-наложницями._

* * *

Якщо маєте бажання підтримати перекладача та скачати "Пурпурові Дні" в форматі електронної книги - запрошую Вас на Alex Malyarchuk Translations на Патреоні. Окрім "Пурпурових Днів" там знаходить ще чимало чого цікавого.


	10. Книга 2: Мандри Розділ 9: Родина

**Книга 2: Мандри.**

**Розділ 9: Родина.**

**1**

\- Ви перевіряли в конюшні? Чи може на кухні?! - скаржилась роздратована Серсея, словами забиваючи нещасного служку під землю.

\- Так, моя королево! Його ніде немає! - відповів заляканий служник, коли вони крокували коридорами Червоного Замку. _Некомпетентний дурень_, думала Серсея, йдучи в напрямку покоїв Джоффрі. Він напевно зараз сидів там і мабуть наказав служці не говорити королеві, де перебуває насправді... Слуги боялись Джоффрі - так і має бути, піддані мають боятись свого майбутнього короля.

Але кімната виявилась порожньою, вона знайшла там лише малий пергамент, що лежав на столику. _Це ж джоффрин почерк,_ впізнала вона і почала читати. Зблідле обличчя побіліло ще більше, коли вона усвідомила зміст листа.

_"Гра престолів" та в загальному цей богами проклятий континент - це лише величезна смертельна пастка, що лиш чекає свого часу, щоб покалічити та вбити будь-кого із всіх цих так званих "гравців", невинних людей, простолюддя, лордів, лицарів, в будь-який момент часу. З такою думкою в голові я відмовляюсь від намірів зайняти трон і залишаю всі інтриги та змови Семи Королівств у ваших досвідчених руках, щоб ви цим всім подавились. І відбуваю в Ліс, щоб прожити щасливе життя, я певен, що Роберт схвалить мій вибір. Бувайте!_

_П.С, Я забираю Пса з собою, гадаю, що Тайвін не буде проти.__"_

Пергамент випав з її пальців і вона заверещала:

\- СЕР БАРРІСТАН!

**2**

Море штормило навколо _Швидких Вітрів_, коли вітрильний ког продирався через незвично бурхливі води Вузького моря. Пес вимушено стояв на палубі біля борту, вартуючи принца, але ця хитанка... що ж...

\- БУУЕЕЕХХХХУУУЕЕЕЕХХ - сказав Джоффрі, точніше спробував сказати, коли нашвидкуруч з'їдений вчорашній сніданок знову вистрибнув йому з рота. Дивно, Пес очікував, справді очікував, що Джоффрі покине свою навіжену ідею, почне скиглити і накаже повертатись до Королівської Гавані після першого ж спазму, злющий від такого несподіваного провалу подорожі

Та це був шостий раз... за годину. Хлопець не жалівся, хоч і блював нещадно; насправді він врешті посміхнувся на всі брудні зуби.

\- Таким .. ось таким має бути життя, Сандоре, - різко сказав він між спазмами, навіть не зважаючи на блювоту, і подивився на море.

\- Врешті вільний, не зобов'язаний помирати безглуздими смертями... Вільний від обов'язків та божевілля та... та... - його сповідь перервалась через черговий приступ морської хвороби. Сандор просто похитав головою. Він майже вирішив відвести навіженого юнака до його батька, коли той врешті взяв дві торби, набитих золотими драконами*, меч-півторак, помолився Старим богам в замковому Божегаї, написав відречення від трону наймогутнішої держави на Планетосі** і подався містом вниз до порта, так ніби просто прогулювався стежкою по Королівському лісі.

\- Пес, - мовив принц із таким серйозним виразом на обличчі, котрого той в житті не бачив.

\- Я зроблю це так чи інакше, - продовжив він, так переконливо, що Пес одразу повірив йому. - Ти звичайно можеш сам пояснити Тайвіну, як це я помер від нападу грабіжників в якомусь з Вільних міст без твого нагляду... або можеш супроводжувати мене в подорожі, - сказав він.

_Клятий малий_. _Королеві це не сподобається... ні на мить_.

Не зважаючи на роздуми Пса, Джоффрі й далі блював у бурхливе море.

**3**

\- А-ах, Ліс! Найпрекрасніше зі всіх Вільних міст! Ви зробили правильний вибір, що прибули сюди, мій пане! - сказав капітан корабля, коли ког почав сповільнювати швидкість, пливучи по спокійних водах до причалів. Сказати, що Ліс прекрасний - це те ж саме, щоб сказати – вода мокра. Місто плавно піднімалось з довгих мілководних пляжів, його будівлі зростали як продовження красивого яскраво-жовтого піску. Джоффрі міг бачили людей на пляжах, що купались або розкішно лежали на м'яких ковдрах, насолоджуючись вином та оливками. Значна частина з них була оголеними жінками, що радували джоффрин погляд, хоча те, що кожна друга мала ланцюга на шиї, дещо псувало враження. Як типовий уроджений вестеросець, він не сприймав рабства як явища. Окрім того, хіба дядько Тиріон одного разу не сказав, що вільна людина працює вдвічі сумлінніше за раба?

Місто простягнулось на декількох островах, але його розкішний вигляд, схожий на рай, не означав, що воно було беззахисним. Його великі мури та потужний флот (як кажуть, другий по силі після браавоського, хоча Волантіс сперечався з цим ствердженням) захищали острови від вторгнення, а порушників спокою чекали вишукані отрути, котрими так славилось місто.

_Наприклад Душитель_. Щось прошепотіло в куточку розуму. Він майже запанікував і вже хотів вимагати в капітана змінити курс, коли дізнався, що цю субстанцію виробляли саме в Лісі... Але врешті-решт, це не важливо. Іронічно, але Джоффрі подумав, що піддавався більшій небезпеці померти від отрути у Вестеросі, ніж тут. Крім того, після його сходження в божевілля... біль вже не відчувався так сильно, як колись, чому б це? Сам пурпур був болючим та жахливим... але він вже не викликав того страшного відчуття відчаю та безумства, як колись...

Джоффрі не був певен, це добре чи погано.

Він трохи перелякався від ходу своїх думок, коли корабель причалив до берега; радісні моряки стрибали за борт і в'язали канати, прагнучи якнайшвидше закінчити роботу. Після побачених красунь на пляжах він поділяв їхній хід думок.

Джоффрі разом зі Псом зійшли по трапу, Пес ніс свою відносно малу подорожню скриню.

\- Ми це зробили, Сандоре! Втекли з того пекла, що зветься Сімома Королівствами! - щасливо сказав хлопець, потираючи долоні. - Еддард був правий, знаєш, я збираюсь отримати досвід від від всього в цьому місті! - сказав він в очікуванні. Пес роздратовано похитав головою. - Гей? Ти думаєш, що не запрошений? Пес, для чого б тоді я брав аж _дві_ великі торби з золотом, - мовив принц підморгуючи.

Пес не міг підвести щелепу, коли дух, що захопив тіло Джоффрі, засміявся. - Пішли, давай знайдемо місце для сну і _почнемо веселитись_! - безтурботно сказав він, йдучи пірсом до прекрасного Лісу.  
_Клятий малий_, думав Сандор, йдучи за принцом.

**4**

Три наступні дні були повні розгулу та декадансу. Кажуть, що Ліс ставиться до вас, як до бога, поки у вас є золото, і що як тільки воно закінчиться, вас можуть отруїти, якщо ви залишитесь там.

На щастя для Джоффрі, він взяв із собою чимало золота.

Всі три дні пролетіли в хмільному тумані, коли Джоффрі куштував всі види напоїв у місті, оточений (хоча він не спав з ними) більшою кількістю повій, ніж він бачив за всі попередні життя. Дядько Тиріон міг би гордитись ним.

Він хотів забути все з його, як він думав, попередніх життів. Джоффрі планував перебувати в Лісі років так з десять, не переймаючись за статки, адже на щастя розгул вб'є його швидше, ніж закінчаться гроші. Проте він пам'ятав _дещо_, чого не хотів би забути... те, що він закінчить невдовзі.

Джоффрі планував втрати цноту сьогодні. Він віддавав перевагу звичайним відносинам, а не цьому дешевому заміннику кохання, але, що ж, добирання до цього конкретного моменту в житті раніше було не тільки катастрофічним, але й вбивало, перш ніж він досягав поставленої цілі.

\- Я хочу щоб ти відкликалась на ім'я Маргері, - сказав він золотоволосій красуні, коли та спокусливо зачинила двері та стала перед ним. - Звичайно, мій пане. - відповіла вона, поспішно розстібаючи його сорочку. - Добре, - пробурмотів Джоффрі, коли вона потягнула його до величезного вкритого шовком ліжка. Він дозволив уяві вільно бігти, коли вони обоє впали в ліжко, цілуючись та обнімаючись. Юнак намагався уявити свою майбутню (чи радше колишню) дружину як найдетальніше... її боязкі та розумні очі, що з неймовірною емоційною силою наче якорем припинали його до реальності, те чудове яскраво-червоне волосся...

\- _Санса_... - пробурмотів він, коли повія розв'язувала його штани. Вона зупинила їхній поцілунок зі смішком: - Але я вважала що мене звуть Маргері? - запитала вона, імітуючи образу. Джоффрі вивільнися з свого трансу так наче на бігу врізався в цегляну стіну. - Саме так, - збентежено промовив він, намагаючись розібратись у несподіваному гіркому відчутті в глибині душі.

Пес раптово відчинив двері кімнати, перервавши роздуми хлопця.

\- Боги, Пес! - скрикнув Джоффрі. - Тебе ніколи не вчили спершу стукати в двері? - роздратовано запитав він. Кліган лише схилив голову. - Ігри закінчились, Джоффрі, - мовив той м'яким тоном вибачення.

\- Що за... - почав принц, але питання вмерло в горлянці, коли сер Баррістан Селмі рвучко відштовхнув Пса і зайшов до кімнати, в оточенні сердитих червоноплащників.

\- Час повертатись додому, мій принце, король та королева незадоволені, - роздратовано відрізав сер Баррістан... мабуть йому не сподобався Ліс...

Джоффрі глянув на двері, потім на крісло біля них, де лежали його меч, одяг та гроші. Тоді він перевів погляд на людей, що заблокували ті двері. І нарешті на вікно.

Він підвівся зі усією гідністю, котра ще залишалась в нього, коли повія втекла геть... всією гідністю були лише штани на ньому. Юнак кивнув воякам. - Сер Баррістан... ви дещо не врахували, - плавно сказав він, кидаючи погляд за спину старого солдата. Сер Баррістан, Червоні плащі та навіть Пес обернулись, лише що побачити звичайну (якщо може бути звичайною у розкішному борделі) стіну.

\- Що... - почав сер Баррістан, але затнувся, бачачи як принц стрибає у вікно.

Той приземлився на дах візка з городиною. Сила удару від падіння вибила повітря з легень, та він зміг скотитись з візка та побігти по бруківці. Він озирнувся та побачив надзвичайно здивоване обличчя сера Баррістана у вікні, що одразу почав віддавати накази вартовим:

\- _С__хопіть його_!

_Й__діть до __дупи!_ ревіло в джоффриній голові, коли він летів вулицею, на ходу рвучко зашнуровуючи штани. Слава старим богам, він так захопився з тією хвойдою, що навіть не зняв своїх черевиків!

Юнак чув тупотіння та лайку за собою, тому подвоїв швидкість і звернув у найближчий провулок. Блискавкою промайнув та уникнув зіткнення з якимись людьми, що злягались в кутку алеї, і з якимись чоловіками у затінку, що обмінювали торбинки з золотом.

Джоффрі вилетів на сусідню вулицю, щоб одразу врізатись в здивованого червоноплащника.

\- М-мій при.. - той не встиг закінчити, бо Джоффрі вгатив йому по щелепі, і заточився назад. Принц ще голосно скрикнув "ААЙ!", потираючи забитий кулак об штани, одразу побіг вперед. Він майже не бачив, що перед ним, коли врізався в когось, склавши руки докупи.  
Хтось ледь хитнувся, коли Джоффрі відкинуло вбік на два метри. Підводячись, він побачив високого, худого, але міцного, чолов'ягу, котрий спостерігав за ним із веселістю, тримаючи одну долоню на руків'ї рапіри. Ззаду за ним декілька моряків заносили ящики на стрункий довгий корабель, сміючись та перемовляючись між собою...

Тож він таки добіг до порту.

\- Візьміть мене з собою, - сказав він високому чоловікові.

_Думай швидше, Джоффрі! Це не діло так починати розмову, ідіоте! _Чоловік не здавався роздратованим, швидше здивованим.

\- О! І чому мені це робити? - запитав він з чесним зацікавленням. Його голос мав залізний відтінок, чимось нагадував про несправжнього дядька Станніса, проте на обличчі були зморшки від усмішок, що мабуть вказували на більш веселу вдачу, приховану за залізною дисципліною... на відміну від Станніса.

\- Я... - він не міг сказати, що того нагородять, бо його дід був власником всього золота Західних земель, або що він був сином короля Вестеросу. По-перше це не подіяло би, швидше навпаки, плюс Джоффрі зрозумів, що все його життя визначалось взаємодією цих двох безпечних фактів.

_Мій батько нагородить вас титулом, мій дід дасть вам золото, моя мати накаже вас покарати_. Ніхто й ніколи не давав чогось Джоффрі просто тому, що він був сам собою. Лише через його статус та родинні зв'язки...

_До сраки!_

Проблемою було те, міркував Джоффрі, що без цього всього він був непридатною ні до чого мертвою вагою на кораблі.

\- Я можу допомогти! - бовкнув він. Чолов'яга уважно чекав на пояснення, підвівши одну із своїх густих брів. Джоффрі поглянув на всю свою власність: пару стоптаних дорогих черевиків та штани... це буде важко. Він глибоко вдихнув: - Я можу допомагати так, як ви будете вважати за потрібне, я мало що знаю про кораблі, але буду виконувати будь-яку роботу, котру ви дасте, а ще я володію мечем-півтораком, якщо у вас такий є, я зможу допомогти в бою, єдине що я прошу це місце на борту, більш нічого, - видав він на одному диханні, прискорюючись в кінці, бо вже чув віддалені крики за спиною.

Він кинув погляд назад, до виходу в місто, де побачив Червоних плащів, що шукали його всюди. Чоловік здається роздумував над словами, що Джоффрі щойно сказав. Той здається зауважив вартових за мить перш ніж повернутись до Джоффрі.

\- Тебе переслідують, - сказав він ствердно.

_Лайно, це кінець,_ подумав хлопець. Щось підказало йому, що цей чоловік швидше прийме правдиві слова, ніж солодку брехню (не те щоб Джоффрі був вправним у тому, все одно). Він зважився відповісти, хоча ті слова й не були питанням.

\- Так.

\- Ти вбив когось чи вкрав щось? - запитав його чоловік, наче свердлячи очима в пошуках фальші.

\- Що? Ні! - відповів він відверто. _Ну, принаймні не в цьому житті_, промайнула сумна думка. Він вже роздумував, чи зможе він переплисти гавань та зникнути серед бідних районів, коли залізний голос спокійно промовив.

\- Я пропоную важку та чесну працю. Будеш скаржитись чи створювати проблеми, і висаджу тебе в найближчому порту. Зрозумів? - сказав він.

\- Зрозумів, - вимовив Джоффрі майже проти своєї волі. Обличчя чолов'яги просвітліло. - Залазь на борт, ми відбуваємо за годину, - сказав він, повернувшись спиною, і почав наказувати морякам завантажуватись швидше. Джоффрі стояв заціплений ще декілька секунд, поки звуки сутички розлючених лісенійських міських вартових з червоноплащниками не погнали його через трап на той швидкий корабель.

**5  
**

Корабель справді виглядав швидким. _Вітри Сходу,_ здавалось, ковзав над грозовими хвилями, неначе йому було боляче просто пливти по воді, натомість хотілось летіти як дракони старих часів, щоразу, як він виривався з хвиль. Це було чудове видовище.

Точніше, було б чудовим, якби Джоффрі не нудило до нестями, поки він драїв палубу. - Так ти ніколи не закінчити чистити палубу, якщо і далі блювати на неї знову і знову, друже мій, - мовив Балео більш-менш зрозумілою звичною мовою, хоч і з сильним акцентом. Його довгі підстрижені вусі наче відштовхували воду, що бризкала повсибіч з кожною хвилею, і хлопець відчув укол заздрості, торкаючись свого солоного білого волосся.

Джоффрі нарешті покинув губку на палубі, присів на ноги та кинув погляд у далечінь.

Морська хвороба поступово відступала, але недостатньо швидко... несподівана нудота досі могла зловити його в найневідповідніший момент. Все ж, він ніколи не думав, що робота слуги така _нудна_. Ні, _нудна_ це неправильне слово, швидше назвемо її _отупляючою_. Він драїв цю палубу вже з тиждень, і не було видно кінця-краю цій праці. Хлопець кинув погляд на чоловіка, котрий взяв його на борт, на капітана Накаро Фаениса. Той спокійно стояв на містку, однією рукою керуючи стерном, і здається спостерігав за Джоффрі. Він наче випробовував його, Джоффрі був певен цього. Іноді він зауважував погляд капітана, що дивився з несамовито знаючою посмішкою, ніби розгадував та розмірковував над джоффриними секретами...

Він раптом відчув глибоке бажання викинути губку і вимагати зміни курсу в Королівську Гавань, бо...

_Мій дід озолотить тебе..._

_Мій батько нагородить тебе..._

_Моя мати покарає тебе..._

Ні.

Він збирався добитись чогось сам, своїми силами, навіть якщо це закінчиться драїнням палуби до кінця цього життя; він збирався сам піднятись на ноги, не завдяки його проклятій богами родині вбивць.

Не те б що він мав вибір. Просто не був вартий і мідяка, якщо не враховувати ім'я. Хлопець знову взявся за губку.

**6**

Дні, здавалось, пролітали миттєво. Джоффрі виконував обов'язки по чистці ще десь зо два тижні. Звичний погляд капітана наче чекав, коли той зламається, чи буде жалітись, чи ще на щось. Він не дасть капітану того задоволення.

Юнак працював важко та механічно, поки одного дня, йдучи до трюму в пошуках відра та губки, не зустрів капітана. Вони дивились один на одного деякий час, поки капітан Накаро жестом покликав його. Джоффрі пішов за Накаро в капітанську каюту, завішану морськими картами, з детальними позначеннями торгових шляхів по Вузькому та Тремтячому морях, серед інших, більш екзотичних. Каюта була заповнена всілякими дрібничками, котрі Накаро мабуть зібрав у чисельних плаваннях по всьому Планетосу. Він міг бачити шовкові вироби та морські мушлі, різноманітні дорогоцінні метали, голови ніколи раніше небачених звірів на стінах та багато ще іншого...

Це була, зрозумів Джоффрі із дивним уколом жадоби та заздрощів, кімната того, хто проживав своє життя на повну... а якщо ні, то хоча б вмів створити таке враження про себе.

Накаро втупився у Джоффрі дивним поглядом, аж врешті вийняв звідкись пляшку мірійського бренді та розлив його по двох бронзових чашах. На них були зображено незвичне карбування, дивні джунглі, не схожі ні на що, бачене Джоффрі, а при основі чаш лежали чудернацькі покручені символи, значення котрих він не знав. Він обережно сьорбнув бренді, і зловив себе на думці, що цей чоловік міг би його вбити в будь-яку мить, якби захотів. _Старі звички не бажають відмирати_, з іронією подумав Джоффрі.

\- Я спостерігав за тобою протягом останніх тижнів, і маю визнати, що дещо зацікавлений цим, - мовив Накаро звичною мовою із легким акцентом. - В тебе руки людини, що в житті не працювала... ну, у всякому разі, були такі руки донедавна, - додав він з легким смішком.

\- Але я відволікся. Ти загадка для мене, принце Джоффрі, - юнак захлинувся бренді і почав кашляти. - Не дивуйся, було неважко звести все докупи, - продовжив капітан, наливаючи ще бренді.

\- Як ти здогадався? - запитав Джоффрі, намагаючись опанувати себе. _Якщо він повезе мене в Королівську Гавань, то вони ніколи не випустять мене з-під своєї опіки, я буду там в пастці серед їхніх підлих ігор, поки все знову не зійде на пси, і я знову помру в кращому випадку або..._ про альтернативу навіть думати не хотілось.

\- Поєднав чутки про принца-втікача, що втік із заходу, із білявим юнаком, що тікав від вестероських королівських вартових у Лісі, так що... це не була найскладніша загадка зі всіх.

Джоффрі знову подумав про Королівську Гавань. _Ні..._ _краще вже швидка смерть та новий початок. _Він вже майже зважився витягти кинджал і зарізати себе, перш ніж Накаро зможе перешкодити йому.

Капітан лише загадково посміхнувся. - Розслабся, Джоффрі. Я не відвезу тебе назад до них, якщо ти сам не захочеш.

Погляд Джоффрі перестрибнув з руків'я кинджала на обличчя Накаро. - Що?! - пробурмотів він.

Голос Накаро став дещо зловісним та з'явився різкий браавоський акцент: - Ти не зможеш втекти від своєї долі, хлопче, це наче втікати від власної тіні; вона завжди знайде тебе, і якщо ти не приймеш це як факт, то з часом все стане лише гіршим. Ти лише віддаляєш невідворотнє... Від цього не втекти, - урочисто промовив він, і Джоффрі дещо злякано спостерігав цю зміну поведінки.

Раптом Накаро посміхнувся. - Так колись мій батько говорив мені, показуючи, як багато старий мерзотник не знав... -усмішка змінилась з веселої на зневажливу. - Я тікаю від своєї долі вже десь біля тридцяти п'яти років, і маю визнати, що почуваюсь чудово. Я прожив довге та щасливе життя, і Доля може повертатись в те пекло, з якого вилізла, - сказав він.

О, це вже було ствердження, з котрим Джоффрі міг би погодитись, спираючись на спогади, про які капітан не міг знати. Вже дещо заспокоєний, Джоффрі зробив черговий ковток перед запитанням: - То ж що це все означає?

\- Нічого, - просто відповів Накаро. - Ніхто не каже, що тікати від долі це легше, ніж боротись з нею... але це значно приємніше, - сказав він із своєю звичною знаючою усмішкою. - Ти таємниця для мене, принце Джоффрі. Все ж ти бажаєш важко працювати і робити все, що в твоїх силах. Можеш і далі служити на цьому кораблі, отримуючи розумну платню, і я буду ставитись до тебе так само як до решти моєї команди, не більше, не менше. Чи це прийнятно для тебе? - продовжив він, обережно розгортаючи карту торгових шляхів Нефритового моря. Джоффрі проковтнув слину, перш відповісти. - Так, - сказав він, киваючи ствердно.

\- От і добре, - відповів Накаро. Через хвильку раптової тиші він подивився на Джоффрі дещо ніяково. - Вважаю, що на тебе чекає палуба, котра сама себе не почистить?

Джоффрі підвівся, заскочений зненацька: - Так... капітане, - сказав він. Йому ніколи не подобалось виконувати накази, так було завжди. Але цього разу, виконувати команди когось, хто вже викликав повагу... якась частинка його розуму сприйняла це зі спокоєм, ігноруючи спогади про колишнє самодурство наказів від нього (або від його матінки) в минулому. Крім того, будь-що є кращим за повернення в те зміїне кубло, що називається Королівською Гаванню.

**7  
**

Тижні переходили в місяці, як _Вітри Сходу_ ширяв хвилями по Вузькому морю, значно швидше за будь-який інший торговий корабель; навіть Джоффрі із своїм малим досвідом мореплавання це усвідомлював. Коли він запитав Балео про це, той лише зверхньо пирхнув.

Джоффрі та браавоський моряк швидко потоваришували між собою за минулі тижні, хоча, Джоффрі міркував, це сталось швидше через спільні зусилля на залитій сонячним світлом палубі, а не через його золоту особистість.

_\- Це не_ _звичайний торговий корабель_, друже мій, - мовив той, поки вони разом намагались поладнати вітрильний такелаж після вчорашнього легкого шторму. Ну, основну роботу насправді виконував Балео, а юнак лише допомагав йому за наказом капітана, так що джоффрина недосвідченість із вітрилами та тросами не могла б стати причиною їхньої загибелі під час сильного шторму чи чогось подібного.

Джоффрі відірвав погляд від надзвичайно простих на перший погляд, а насправді карколомних, морських вузлів і з цікавістю поглянув на Балео. - А що ж тоді? В нас більше вітрил та менше об'єму у трюмі, ніж на звичному кораблі, - сказав він. Джоффрі дещо пишався собою, бо вже міг зауважити такі деталі.

\- Як я й сказати, Джоффе, _це не звичайний торговий корабель_. _Цей_ прудкий красень бути швидкоплавцем, мати призначення суто для перевезення малого, але дуже цінного вантажу, зі місця на місце, і якнайшвидше, - відповів Балео, відрубуючи сокирою шматок старої деревини з якоїсь деталі оснащення. Джоффрі замислився на мить, потім продовжив: -Бувають замовлення такого типу? - запитав він, намагаючись розв'язати черговий неймовірно складний вузол, але лише зробив його щільнішим.

\- Ні, ні, - раптово мовив Балео, беручи шматок мотузки з рук Джоффрі і розв'язуючи вузла. - Тягнути ось тут, а так розпускати петлю, - сказав він, показуючи як саме. Джоффрі бездумно кивнув, руками намагаючись повторити ті ж самі дії на новому вузлі.

\- Щоб відповісти на твоє питання, так. Чи з постійних контрактів, чи з раптового замовлення, завжди бути хтось, хто _бажати_ елітне тирошійське грушове бренді п'ятидесятирічної витримки, або комплект дорогого одягу з мірійської пряжі, або будь-яку з тисяч інших речей, і хотіти це вже _зараз_. Чи хоча б значно швидше, ніж твій звичайний торговець могти доставити товар замовнику, - сказав він: - Звичайно, якщо довго не бути конкретних замовлень, то капітан віддавати перевагу довгим плаванням. Врешті-решт, чим більш віддалені порти, тим більш екзотичні товари бути в трюмі, - закінчив він, розважаючись виглядом Джоффрі, що не міг справитись із черговим клубком перекручених мотузок.

\- Я... розумію... - пробурмотів Джоффрі, намагаючись розібратись з вузлом. Він ще десь із п'ять хвилин помучився з ним, перш ніж визнати поразку.

\- Не перейматись, Джоффе, це з часом потрапити в твою дурну голову, - сказав Балео, ще раз показуючи як саме потрібно, спритно розкручуючи пальцями петлі та закручуючи їх як має бути.

**8  
**

Місяці минали, корабель плив з порту до порту по Вузькому морю, і Джоффрі повільно призвичаївся до простого життя на борту.

Команда _Вітрів Сходу_ була досить строкатою, і як наслідок, корабельне життя також було строкате та змішане. Моряки часто грали в азартні ігри, де Джофррі швиденько програв всю свою платню, ще й отримав стусани по ребрах. Іншим разом, двоє квохорських матросів оголосили змагання на точність та швидкість по метанню ножів, і кидали виклик будь-кому, хто ризикне випробувати долю. Короткотривала джоффрина кар'єра метальника ножів тягнулась протягом трьох секунд, коли перший же кинутий ніж не тільки не влучив в мішень на перегородці, а взагалі відколов шматок хліба в руці іншого моряка... в десяти метрах від мішені... та в протилежному напрямку. Трегарро, один з тих квохорців, майже вмер від сміху, спостерігаючи, як Джоффрі тікає від розлюченого велета на ймення Вокво.

Моряки були жорсткими людьми, але справедливими до своїх, і піклувались один про одного. Однієї ночі команда зійшла на берег в Пентосі, витрачаючи свою платню на вино та повій (не те що б Джоффрі звинувачував їх, кожен заслуговує на пінту файного бренді після _пережитого_ шторму), юнак сильно перепив та вештався вулицею, аж раптом дві тіні пересікли його шлях. - Гаманець або життя, - сказали вони, або щось таке. Мова була більш-менш зрозумілою в такій ситуації. Джоффрі не дуже добре володів валірійським суржиком, але за останні місяці на борту корабля дещо підівчив його.

\- *гик*... а щоб грали мою... *гик* ... не матір! - сказав він, плутаючи слова образи через сп'яніння, та вимахуючи кинджалом перед собою. Мабуть вони таки зрозуміли, це також досить універсальні слова. Тіні виросли та вже збирались прирізати його, коли ззаду почувся чийсь голос: - Ніхто не зачіпає команди _Вітрів Сходи_, ви, пси, - промовив знайомий голос. Тіні обернулись і побачили біля себе Балео та велетенського чолов'ягу, мабуть найбільшого, що їм довелось побачити в житті. Балео кивнув своєму напарнику: - Вокво, - просто сказав він.

Вокво кивнув у відповідь.

Грабіжники витріщались на них з виразом паніки, кинджали наголо. Балео почекав мить, перезираючись з Вокво, перш ніж вирішив і видихнув: - Друже, вбий їх, - сказав він.

\- Ну гаразд, - відповів Вокво, ніби із збентеженням, аж враз _кинувся_ вперед. Така величезна людина не мала б бути спроможною так блискавично рухатись, але через дві секунди обидва грабіжники лежали на землі із чудернацько звернутими шиями.

\- Пішли, Джоффе, - сказав Балео, схопивши того за плече. Джоффрі просто гикнув, дивлячись на Вокво: - Ти міг би стати *гик* видатним королівським вартовим, Вокво... для тебе це *гик* було би просто... - сказав він, спіткнувшись, коли Балео і Вокво перезирнулись зі здивуванням.

\- Сучасні дітки... - пробурмотів Балео.

Вокво кивнув з мудрим виразом обличчя.

**9  
**

Пройшли місяці після тієї пригоди, коли на шляху до Браавоса вони зауважили корабель, що слідував за ними протягом шести годин... і він наздоганяв їх.

\- Джоффе, дальновид, будь ласка, - сказав Накаро, вдивляючись в корабель, що переслідував їх, та тримаючи стерно руками, вбраними в шкіряні перчатки. Джоффрі повернувся з невеликою скринькою, витягнув звідти мірійську підзорну трубу, розтягнув її та обережно передав її Накаро: - Капітане, - сказав він.

Джоффрі служив на кораблі трохи довше року, але зміни в ньому були видимі одразу. Руки стали загрубілими та жилявими, шкіра набула здорової засмаги, втративши попередній звичний блідий, як в свіжого мерця, відтінок. Він почухав за вухом, струшуючи кірку солі:

\- Тут не повинно бути піратів, капітане, - сказав Джоффрі із здивуванням.

\- Гмм. Це правда, наш невеликий корабель не є цінною здобиччю в очах більшості піратів, вони атакують більші, вигідніші кораблі... але не всі пірати є дурнуватими зарізяками... - він опустив дальновид та перевів погляд на різні складні колеса та інші дивні, неначе іграшкові, механічні інструменти, причеплені до щогли. - Вони спробують дістати нас до початку бурі... пірати, добре проінформовані про вантаж і певно озброєні до зубів... - додав він, перш ніж ствердно кивнути: - Балео, відкрий скриню зі зброєю та озброй команду... і налаштуй балісти... Мабуть скоро ми побачимо, який з тебе боєць, Джоффе, - сказав він. Джоффрі обхопив пальцями руків'я меча-півторака, котрого придбав у Пентосі, та кивнув: - Будемо готові, капітане, - сказав він. Останній рік був надзвичайним, він відвідав всі Вільні Міста, бачив місця, про котрі і не мріяв... і став частинкою товариства, що все більше відчувалось родиною.

Він не збирається втрачати це все.

**10  
**

День продовжувався, захмарене небо поступово набирало зловісного темно-сірого відтінку, і хвилі все більшали. Невідомий корабель наближався, і що гірше, з нього висунулись весла, значно збільшуючи його швидкість.

\- Команда готова, капітане, - сказав Балео, пестячи абордажну сокиру. Накаро кивнув та відійшов до краю містка: -Люди! Ті виродки думають, що можуть просто так вкрасти наше важко зароблене срібло... проблема в тому, що в мене сьогодні ще й поганий настрій, - голосно мовив він, звертаючись до всіх. Моряки раптом засміялись, навіть ті, що за мить до того виглядали знервовано.

\- Так покажемо їм, якою жадібною може бути команда _Вітрів Сходу_! - заволав Накаро, здіймаючи рапіру. Люди заревіли у відповідь, Джоффрі разом з ними.

\- Балісти! Приготуйтесь! - наказав Накаро. Моряки почали заряджати легкі балісти, що були щойно принесені та закріплені гвинтами на палубі, зводячи торсіони, кожен з яких скрипів своїм власним скрипом.  
Накаро, здавалось, почекав хвильку, вдивляючись у вороже судно та вираховуючи вітер. Море стало ще більш бурхливим, ніж до того, і _Вітри Сходу_ летів по хвилях, залишаючи чіткий слід за собою.

\- Джорехоре, повертай праворуч! - наказав він.

\- Так, капітане!" крикнув моряк за стерном, переносячи всю вагу тіла наліво і зміщуючи стерно за собою. _Вітри Сходу_ одразу відреагував, повернувши вправо і йдучи напереріз ворожому кораблю. Джоффрі вже міг бачити силуети піратів на тому судні, що несамовито махали руками.

\- Вогонь! - заволав Накаро. Моряки на палубі, озброєні різноманітною зброєю дальнього бою, разом з Джоффрі та балістами, випустили хмару стріл по ворожому кораблю. Джоффрі міг чути свист стріл, поки вони летіли похилою траєкторією прямо до палуби піратського корабля. Раптом така ж хмара стріл злетіла з ворожого судна...

\- В укриття! - заволав Джоффрі, пригнувшись за важким дерев'яним перилом, сутужно перезаряджаючи арбалет. Більшість моряків зробили те саме, але деякі лежали на палубі, отримавши чисельні рани від стріл, конаючи від болю. Крім стріл на палубу впали також окремі важкі абордажні гаки.

\- Ріжте линви! - кричав Трегарро, намагаючись відрубати сокирою армовану мотузку, що з'єднувала обидва кораблі. Джоффрі приєднався до нього, але було важко рубати кляті линви, ще й ховатись від хмар стріл, що летіли з обох напрямків, щоб не стати схожим на подушечку для голок..

Втім виявилось вже запізно, бо обидва кораблі зіткнулись бортами, і Джоффрі почув бойовий клич валірійським суржиком, щось на кшталт "випатраємо байстрюків!".

І ось вони з'явились серед них. Пірати не мали обладунків або мали дещицю, як Джоффрі зауважив, швидше віддаючи перевагу спритності, що убезпечувало їхнє життя у випадку падіння за борт, в море. Джоффрі та команда зустріли їх несамовитою атакою, і невдовзі _Вітри Сходу_ перетворились на безладне море одиночних поєдинків.

На Джоффрі накинувся худий чоловік з двома довгими кинджалами, він дико крутив ними, нагадуючи сталевий млин. Вони виявились приблизно рівними по силі, хоча постійне розхитування палуби від штормового моря надавало перевагу піратові, котрий пружинив ногами з легкістю, наче займався цим з дитинства. Мабуть так воно і було. Пірат рухався як ртуть, розмахуючи кинджалами та постійно переміщуючись по палубі.

Він бився дивним стилем, роблячи несподівані рухи, і раптово рвонувся до Джоффрі, різко змінивши напрям руху в останній момент і різонувши того своїм довгим ножем. Джоффрі з жахом відчув, як його ліва рука віднялась та безсильно звисає вздовж тіла, рясно стікаючи кров'ю. _Улюблені прийоми Пса не спрацюють проти цього противника. _Пірат подвоїв натиск, побачивши свіжу кров, і Джоффрі одразу перейшов до захисту, відбиваючи випади та намагаючись уникнути клятих кинджалів. Він був певен, що вже колись бачив цей стиль фехтування в Королівській Гавані, але не зміг пригадати коли саме, хто то був і в якому житті. Юнак намагався наслідувати ті дивні рухи, ухиляючись від випадів біля борту корабля та намагаючись не впасти за борт, але не справився. Зчеплені кораблі нещадно хитались, розхитуючи один одного, і раптова хвиля вдарила Джоффрі збоку, збиваючи з ніг. Він покотився палубою, врешті зупинившись на місці від удару лобом об щоглу. Юнак протер очі від солоної води, і вирячився на того пірата, що вже нахилявся над ним з наміром добити хлопця.

_Тільки не так. Не зараз._

Він знайшов своєрідний затишок серед команди. Не в фізичному сенсі, це життя було суровішим за більшість попередніх... але при вигляді кинджалів в руках ворога промайнула думка, і Джоффрі усвідомив, що це просте життя моряка було щасливішим за всі попередні життя разом взяті. Він знайшов нову родину на борту _Вітрів Сходу_, проте, як Джоффрі вже давно це засвоїв, добрі речі не тривають довго на цій планеті.

Пітьма раптово поглинула все навколо.

**11  
**

Він опритомнів, відчуваючи невимовний сум.

Черговий старт, знову все з нуля. Все ж Джоффрі вирішив зробити великий вдих. Та спробував подумати про... щось інше... Легені ще не встигли наповнитись, як гострий біль ножем різонув по боці.

_Це щось нове._

Він відчув, наче лежить на якійсь увігнутій поверхні, розхитуючись в унісон ритму хвиль. Мабуть це гамак або...

_Стоп._

Він відкрив очі і побачив не звично набридлу кімнату в Червоному Замку, а прекрасне видовище: членів корабельного товариства, котрі спали чи грали в кості, Вокво і Маєрріса, що намагались побороти один одного, оточені кількома глядачами (котрі вже побились об заклад), всіх із великої юрби, котра жила та працювала на борту _Вітрів Сходу_.

\- Гей! - хтось сказав. - Джофф прокинувся!

Одразу після того вигуку всі припинили свої справи та з'юрмились навколо Джоффрі, одночасно говорячи та жестикулюючи руками.  
\- Ніколи не думав, що побачу таке жахіття, коли хтось зможе проспати довше за Вокво, але боги, ти побив цей рекорд, Джофф! - сказав хтось - _Трегарро, квохорець, безсоромий жартівник та веселун..._

\- Це було найгірше виконання Водного Танку*** на моїй пам'яті! - сказав один з них - _Драквілло, браавосець, завзятий песиміст, любитель книг..._

\- Чорти б тебе побрали, Джоффе! Тепер я винен Маєррісу п'ять срібних монет! - вигукнув інший моряк - _Аеоло, лісинієць, котрого жартома називали "танцюристом"..._

\- Не роби більше таких дурниць, ідіоте, я майже вмер від жаху! Хто ж складе мені компанію під час надраювання палуби, якщо ти загнешся?! - почувся веселий, та трохи стривожений, голос - _Балео, браавосець, друг..._

Джоффрі відчув появу вологи на очах, і його не хвилювало, що всі це бачать. Люди навколо припинили розмови, як Джоффрі відчув сльозу, що текла щокою.

Всі, окрім одного.

\- Здається, йому щось в око потрапило, - сказав Вокво.

Ляскіт долонь об лоби та закочені очі лише змусили його плакати сильніше.

**12  
**

_Вітри Сходу_ щойно тріумфально пройшов під Браавоським Титаном, буксируючи свою здобич за собою. Команда перебувала в надзвичайно піднесеному настрої, вітаючи криками всіх навколо, бо вони повертались до свого рідного порту. Джоффрі волав на весь голос зі всіма (насправді трохи тихіше, бо живіт досі болів після поранення). Місто платило винагороду за всіх звільнених рабів з піратських кораблів, а та піратська галея була вщент набита ними, переважно веслярами, хоча серед них було й декілька постільних рабинь. Деякі колишні невільники перебували серед команди, святкуючи разом з ними. Було приємно відчувати себе частково причетним до причини таких позитивних емоцій. Одна колишня рабиня, молода дівчина, плакала від радості, дивлячись на Титана Браавоса. Тепер вона наколи не попаде знову в рабство, це вже точно. Джофф збирався сказати Балео про це, але побачив, що той пристрасно цілує (поїдає більш відповідне слово) одну з колишніх постільних рабинь, котра також плакала від щастя, але виражала радість в інший спосіб.

_І подарувала Балео ранній початок святкування_, подумав Джофф з дещицею заздрощів.

Джофф... Вся команда вважала, що так його звати, але після опритомнення в тому гамаку він сам почав думати про свою особистість не як про Джоффрі, бастарда, дитя інцесту та принца-втікача... а як про Джоффа, юного моряка з швидкоплавця _Вітри Сходу._

_Хм, мені це подобається_, думав Джофф, роздивляючись наймогутніше з Вільних Міст. Досі він ще не був у Браавосі, і зразу було очевидно, як сильно Браавос відрізняється від Королівської Гавані. Місто розташувалось на сотнях острівців, з кам'яними мостами та прудкими гондолами, що об'єднували їх докупи. Велична статуя Титана слугувала символом гордості містян та захисною фортецею, що захищала вхід в бухту. Він гордо стояв, наче кидаючи виклик колишнім драконячим вершникам старої Валірії, щоб ті не сміли й думати про повернення колишніх рабів назад в неволю. Щільний туман, що здається був завжди притаманний Браавосу, надавав місту привабливий екзотичний вигляд сірій архітектурі. Справді, це місто має свій власний шарм.

Джофф поїдав місто своїм допитливим поглядом, аж враз відчув чиюсь присутність збоку. Обернувшись, він побачив Накаро з його звичною хитрою усмішкою.

\- Гарно, ні? Хоча запах ще той" сказав той, і Джоффрі пирхнув. Насправді, води навколо мали дещо неприємний запах. Виявляється, навіть найкращі з Вільних Міст мають свої слабкі сторони, і канали таки смерділи, незважаючи на всю їхню красу. Корабель повільно рухався до причалу, і Накаро знову заговорив: - Перш ніж ти зійдеш на берег з рештою команди, щоб витратити важко зароблені гроші, я хотів би поговорити з тобою про розклад тренувань.

Джофф почувався неспокійно: - Розклад тренувань? - запитав він. Накаро кивнув, наче розмовляв з дитиною. - Так. Розклад тренувань. Твій імпровізований Водний Танок був жахливим. Наступного разу, коли під час бурі ми будемо битись з піратським набродом, котрийсь з них закінчить те, що почав отой попередній, і відправить тебе на корм рибам... якщо ти не навчишся як битись правильно, - сказав він.

\- А-але я вже вмію битись! - автоматично відповів Джофф, поки його розум обдумував сказане. _Капітан_ буде вчити мене як фехтувати? Під час бою на борту _Вітрів Сходу_ Джофф час від часу бачив, як той б'ється. Капітан рухався як блискавка, плавно і швидко прослизаючи між учасниками сутичок і занурюючи свою рапіру в налякані очні впадини та під пахви ворогам.

Накаро нарешті _розсміявся_. - А, так, якщо ти називаєш той вестероський тупіт "боєм"! - Він похитав головою. - Тут на морі не вдягнеш важких обладунків, щоб ломитись через стрій, і так само не вдягнеш суцільних латів для _захисту тіла_. Вміння рухатись є життєво необхідним під час навіть невеликого шторму, і в мінливому хаосі корабельного бою біля тебе не буде напарника, що прикриє тебе збоку чи ззаду, - він знову кивнув. - Ні, Джоффе, тобі потрібно ще багато вчитись, - сказав він, дивлячись на моряків, котрі швартували корабель до пірсу. Їм не були потрібні накази, адже вони робили це сотні разів раніше. Джофф дивився на вертляві гондоли ще декілька секунд, перш ніж перевести погляд на Накаро.

_Ніхто не відбере їх в мене._

\- Коли почнемо? - запитав він капітана.

* * *

_* (від перекл.) Золоті дракони - офіційна валюта Семи Королівств, котру карбують ще з часів завоювання континенту Таргарієнами. Нова династія мудро вирішила не замінювати монети, а продовжити користуватись існуючими._

_** (від перекл.) Планетос - офіційна назва планети, де відбувається дія "Гри Престолів" Джорджа Р.Р. Мартіна._

_*** (від перекл.) Водний Танок - техніка фехтування, поширена в Браавосі. Нагадує плавний танець з використанням шпаги чи рапіри. Цього стилю навчалась Ар'я Старк у Королівській Гавані під керівництвом Сіріо Фореля в основній часовій лінії._

* * *

Якщо маєте бажання підтримати перекладача та скачати "Пурпурові Дні" в форматі електронної книги - запрошую Вас на Alex Malyarchuk Translations на Патреоні. Окрім "Пурпурових Днів" там знаходить ще чимало чого цікавого.


	11. Додаток 2:Як батько, так і син

_Автор - Duesal Bladesinger _

**Додаток 2:**

**Як батько, так і син. ****Ось це мій хлопець!****  
**

\- Що.. - Роберт голосно відригнув і постарався придивитись через хмільний туман. Це була вона, сука з крижаним серцем, що називала себе його королевою. Сьоме пекло, що їй потрібно?

Він одразу отримав свою відповідь, коли Серсея одним різким рухом вибила чашу з його руки, розливаючи вино по підлозі. Король моргнув, більш зачудовано аніж роздратовано, перш ніж його брови зійшлись разом в загрозливий клин. Очевидно, вона бажала його розлютити. Він підвівся зі стільця, його масивна фігура загрозливо нависла над нею. - _Слухай, ти..._

Та перш ніж він зміг продовжити, Серсея кинулась на нього та схопила за комірець сорочки, оголивши зуби в хижому оскалі.

\- Джоффрі втік до Лісу! - зашипіла вона. - Він _утік_ і _ти в цьому винен_!

_Джоффрі втік? В Ліс?_

Роберт відкрив та одразу закрив рот, переводячи погляд з Сер-сеї на сера Баррістана. Лицар ніяково прочистив горло. - Це правда, ваша милосте. Принц Джоффрі покинув столицю, разом із Псом. Він залишив лист, де вказав, що пливе в Ліс, і...

\- І він написав, що _ти_ не будеш проти! - Серсея заверещала так голосно, що Роберт аж сахнувся назад, але жінка не відпускала рук з його коміра. Десь в глибині свідомості Роберт здивувався, де ж це Серсея взяла стільки сили, щоб втримати його на місці. - Він втік в те місто хвойд, бо хотів, щоб ти пишався ним, _ТИ_, ХТИВИЙ ДЕГЕНЕРАТЕ!

Роберт ледве стримався, щоб не заїхати їй в пику. Можливо Джоффрі не хотів, щоб він ним пишався, можливо він _просто хотів втекти_ від своєї сучої матері. Можливо її постійне сюсюкання та шепіт в вуха врешті довели його до божевілля.

Аж раптом блиснула вірна думка.

Роберт Баратеон посміхнувся, зі всіх сил намагаючись зберегти чемний вираз на обличчі. Серсея відступила назад, очевидно шокована, ніби вона вперше побачила його усмішку. Втім, може так і є. Стерво старається зі всіх сил, щоб навколо неї не було причин до посмішок.

_\- ОСЬ_ це мій хлопець! - з гордістю проголосив Роберт, відкинувши голову назад і почавши реготати. Він проігнорував свою навіжену дружину, повернувшись до лорда-командира Королівської Варти.

\- Перш ніж я розтрощив Рейгара під час Повстання, я виграв по одній жінці з кожного із Семи Королівств. Ага, і з Річкових земель також. Не можу забути про них. Я називав це "зробити вісьмірку", так. І тепер мій син має намір перегнати мене! Він виграє по одній жінці з кожного Вільного Міста, хіба ні?!

Сер Баррістан моргнув. - Ваша милосте, я не дума...

\- Я _не програю_ тому малому шмаркачу! Ладнайте корабель негайно!

_*через годину*_

Варіс та Серсея Ланністер, об'єднавшись в неможливому при інших умовах альянсі, змусили Роберта залишитись в Королівській Гавані. Натомість вони послали сера Баррістана з невеликим загоном червоноплащників до Лісу, щоб повернути бунтівного принца.


	12. Розділ 10: Пізнати себе

**Розділ 10****: ****Пізнати себе.**

**1**

Джоффова рапіра знову впала, голосно клацнувши об підлогу, коли юнак почав терти забитий кулак, стримуючи викрик. Капітан спокійно дивився на нього, із тією клятою всезнаючою посмішкою на обличчі, і Джофф знову взяв зброю в руки.

\- ... Я не гальмую! - вигукнув Джофф, неначе намагаючись переконати більше себе, ніж Накаро. Капітан лише похитав головою в супроводі кількох тихих "ц-ц-ц": - Ти досі рухаєшся як лицар, натомість маєш рухатись як хвиля, вперед та назад, щоб вдарити ворога в незахищене місце, перш ніж він зможе дістати тебе, - мовив він, раптово кидаючись на Джоффа з несподіванюю силою, і урок продовжився. Останній замах не був звичним для Водного Танцю, але Накаро вчив його дещо складнішій формі фехтування, котру називав "зростаючим припливом". Вона була створена для використання як проти противників в обладунках, так і проти незахищених латами ворогів. Техніка бою грунтувалась на точних ударах, з використанням всієї сили тіла бійця, та швидких контр-рухах для уникання ударів ворогів. Накаро вирішив показати можливості техніки на манекені, одягненому в міцні обладунки з прив'язаними лісенійськими лимонами. Броня не зможе захистити ділянки тіла, що й так не прикриті нею, і незахищених ворогів вбити ще простіше... демонстрація вміння капітана була красномовною, Джоффрі з легкістю уявив потоки крові замість лимонного соку, що вкривав лати, підлогу та меч.

Проблема в тому, що було майже неможливо навчитись цьому.  
_Не тупцюй, пливи по хвилях_. Джофф подумки сказав сам собі, та зненацька кинувся в бік Накаро, націливши дерев'яну рапіру на нього. Тепер, отримавши дещицю досвіду у цьому бойовому мистецтві, він розумів, чому більшість вестероських лицарів щиро вважали рапіри іграшками. Як зброя, рапіра була жахливим вибором для звичного бою, і щоб стати справді смертоносною проти захищених латами противників, потрібно було постійно тренуватись із нею, що робило її вжиток непрактичним у більшості випадків. Крім того, кружляння навколо цілі в типово браавоському стилі було дуже виснажливим, якщо ви були вбрані з ніг до голови у важке залізо...

_Все ж ..._

Він мав багато часу.

Накаро миттєво відступив вбік. Джоффова рапіра прослизнула на відстані не більшій, ніж товщина волосинки, повз ребро капітана, перш ніж той вдарив по зап'ястку Джоффрі. Накаро навіть не спітнів ні на краплю. Всі його рухи були економними, якраз достатніми, щоб отримати бажаний результат. Для початківця це виглядало безрозсудним, але тепер, маючи досвід кількох боїв протягом всіх його життів, Джофф припускав, що це давало велику перевагу під час затяжних боїв. Витривалість була критичною в цьому випадку... наскільки він вже міг переконатись раніше. Виважені рухи були тим, що цікавило Джоффа більш, ніж сам стиль водного бою, це було саме тим, він підозрював, що покращить його бойові вміння... і врятує у випадку попадання в халепу невдовзі після початку нового життя... адже його фізичний стан та сила в перші місяці після чергового воскресіння були просто нікчемними.

\- Знову відволікся, Джоффе? - жартівливо запитав Накаро, піднімаючи дерев'яний меч учня з землі. Джофф опанував себе та простягнув руку, щоб взяти рапіру й спробувати ще один раунд, але Накаро похитав головою: - На сьогодні досить... крім того, тебе знову охопив той задумливий настрій, - сказав він.

Джофф кивнув у згоді, Накаро забрав мечі та вийшов з закритого саду, де вони тренувались. Юнак рушив слідом, опустивши голову та замислившись. Капітан справді іноді майже читав думки, це дещо нервувало. На щастя, гарячі громадські браавоські лазні невдовзі допомогли йому розслабити м'язи та розум, і згодом Джофф опинився деінде, в "_Блукаючому Морському Конику"_, таверні, що де-факто стала постійним місцем збору моряків з _Вітрів Сходу_.

Балео, Вокво, Трегарро та решта команди привітали його, здається, вони щойно почали святкування.

\- Джофф! Ми вже гадали, що капітану набридла ця витрата часу і він викинув тебе у найближчий канал! - сказав Маєрріс, спорожнивши кухоль, і знову налив бурої сумнівної рідини по самі вінця.

\- Нє-а, він знає, я занадто впертий для цього, все одно допливу до порту і залізу на борт корабля, - відповів Джофф. Всі сміялись, поки він підійшов до їхнього довгого столу, та трохи посунулись, звільняючи місце для нього. Джофф насолоджувався теплою атмосферою дружної приязні, взявши кухоль з бурим елем, та зітхнув із зосередженим виглядом.

\- Боги, якраз цього мені бракувало, - сказав він. Було дещо дивним, якими простими речами тепер можна було задовольнити його потреби. Цими днями пара кухлів елю, вечірній відпочинок та слухання морських байок приносили більше задоволення, ніж тисяча бенкетів у Червоному Замку.

\- Слухай, Джоффе. Капітан показує тобі, як читати навігаційні карти, так? - запитав срібноволосий Аеоло, вдивляючись на юнака.

\- Так, йому мабуть набридло самому вираховувати ті всі зміни курсу, і він скинув частину обов'язків на мене, наче мені крім тренувань з водного танцю бракує ще й того клятого секстанта, - бовкнув Джофф із вдаваним обуренням. Капітан справді перекинув купу обов'язків на його плечі, от лінивий мерзотник. Проте він його не звинувачував. Адже Джофф сам, будучи королем, слідував традиції його несправжнього батька. Скинь обов'язки на когось, хто стоїть нижче тебе!

Аеоло та Балео перезирнулись із знаючим виглядом після його нарікань. Джофф вже збирався запитати, на що вони натякають, але здоровенна рука вдарила його по плечу, а інша поставила перед ним повний кухоль, перш ніж він встиг щось промовити.

\- Пий, - сказав Вокво, вишкіряючись.

\- Егеж! - крикнув Маєрріс, виблискуючи своїми чисельними золотими зубами: - Час тобі вивчити Пивний Танок!

\- Боги, це мабуть найгірший жарт, що я... - джоффрину відповідь перервала гігантська рука Вокво, котра втопила його обличчя в здоровенному кухлі. Невдовзі все навколо закрутилось в хмільному вирі...

**2**

Тієї ночі сталось ще дещо, що якось закарбувалось в голові Джоффрі. Вони намагались вибратись з таверни, служниці з сміхом спостерігали, як юрба п'яних моряків намагалась йти прямо й не падати, тримаючись один за одного, коли Джофф краєм вуха почув розмову моряків поблизу звичною мовою.

\- Це правда! Мій друг на борту _Гордості Течій_ чув це від одного вояка! Лорд Станніс перетворився на чорного привида і пробив серце старого лева, наче списом!

Джофф зупинився, його серце вистрибувало з грудей. _Яким був шанс, що така сама чутка з'явиться в новому житті?! _Звичайно, зараз було сказано "чорний привид" замість "тіневого демона", але...

Моряк почав лаятись, ненароком розбивши свій глиняний кухоль об спину когось за сусіднім столом. Звідти одразу підвелись люди, почулися крики, і за мить почалась бійка.

\- Ой, нам пора, вшиваємось, Джоффе! - рвучко мовив Балео, дивлячись на власника закладу, що виймав здоровенну палицю з-за шинкваса. Джофф тупо кивнув і вони вислизнули з таверни. _Дурнуваті моряки та їхні чутки..._ похитав він своєю хмільною головою, раптово розуміючи, що щойно образив сам себе. _Дурнуваті моряки... власне!_ Він засміявся вголос, і всі навколо були такі п'яні, що одразу підтримали його своїм реготом.

Невдовзі він викинув згадку про тінь з пам'яті.

**3  
**

Пара наступних місяців промайнула як спалах для Джоффа. Але він тепер займався не тільки регулярними тренуваннями з водного танцю. Капітан наказав йому допомагати по черзі кожному члену екіпажа, щоб вивчити їхні обов'язки на випадок необхідної заміни когось із них при потребі. Коли Джофф переказав капітанові пояснення морякам, вони лише похитали головами із знаючими хитрими усмішками, але відмовились пояснити, в чому суть жарту.

Вони насправді не переймались. Незважаючи на постійні вечірки та застілля, команда вже починала потрохи хвилюватись, бажаючи повернутись у море. Тож коли капітан повідомив, що вимушену затримку в Браавоському порту закінчено, і _Вітри Сходу_ невдовзі вийдуть в море, всі раділи. Джофф разом з ними... їхній корабель знову готовий до праці.

Він почав виробляти звичку цікавитись всім на світі, що оточувало його в даний момент. Врешті-решт сама втеча з Королівської Гавані була спричинена бажанням "цікаво провести час". Згадки про часті хмільні скарги бать... Роберта про "от би взяти свого бойового молота та поплисти в Ліс подалі від цього лайна" одразу пояснили причину такого вибору. Зараз же... Він відчував поклик моря дивно приманливим. Те, що почалось як втеча в Ліс, підсилилось плаваннями Вузьким морем, коли _Вітри Сходу_ відвідували Пентос, Мір та Тірош. Якщо міста, відносно близькі до Вестеросу, такі різні та екзотичні...

_Що його очікує далі на схід?_

Він подумав, що Еддард ніколи не очікував, що його слова будуть сприйняті так буквально, але все одно, скільки ж нового було далі на схід?

Коли _Вітри Сходу_ вже розсікали хвилі і Джофф механічно витирав сіль з обличчя, Накаро віддав швидкий наказ.

\- Джоффе, стань за стерно, - сказав він та пішов вниз, мабуть до каюти. - Так, капітане, - відповів юнак ствердно, беручи в руки стерно і вдивляючись на горизонт.

**4  
**

Місяці і далі спливали, поки Джофф отримував нові знання про вітрила та про моря в загальному. Юнак дивував сам себе, дізнаючись про себе таке, про що й ніколи б не подумав в своєму першому житті. Він відкрив для себе ненаситну жагу до знань, що іноді нагадувала йому про дядька Тиріона... Проте це не були знання з книжок. Ні, книжки завжди здавались йому сухими та одноманітними.

Але вчити щось... на власному досвіді, напряму дотикаючись до нового... це викликало почуття вдоволення, від якого він вже ставав залежним. Джофф не раз зауважував, як уважно слухає та дивиться за діями моряків, що вчили його необхідних вмінь для існування корабля. Як вижити та подолати найсильніший шторм. Як вести корабель, не бачачи навіть слідів землі на горизонті, і коли тільки зорі високо над Планетосом вказували шлях.

Джофф здогадався, що зміни стались, бо нарешті він сам вирішував свою долю, вивчаючи нове не з примусу, а за своїм власним бажанням. Не було вже набридливого грандмейстера, що обрид зі своєю грамотою чи історією роду, натомість був він, його меч, його команда та його корабель, і час, щоб робити те, що подобалось. Це все, здавалось, підживлювало його жагу до знань.

Він почав звикати до цього.

**5  
**

Вони сиділи у трюмі і грали в кості, коли він нарешті озвучив питання, що муляло його від самого Браавоса.

\- Ха! Дві шістки! Ану, гроші на бочку! - бурчав Джофф, коли розчаровані Балео, Трегарро та Маєрріс передавали йому звичну суміш мідних та залізних монет з різних міст.

\- Капітан також навчив тебе, як зачаровувати кості, Джоффе? - запитав Маєрріс, очима поїдаючи гральну кістку.

\- Я б і не здивувався, чесно, враховуючи скільки всякого різноманітного він вже запихнув в мою голову, - відповід Джофф.

Троє вчергове перезирнулись із хитрими посмішками на обличчях, і Джоффрі не витримав.

\- Так, досить, ви прямо зараз поясните все, трясця. Цей жарт має бути надзвичайно смішним, якщо він триває від самого Браавоса, - сказав він сердитим тоном. Всі троє моряків виглядали як здивовані кролі, і обмінялись хвилею знаючих поглядів та натякаючих мугикань, перш ніж Трегарро та Маєрріс втупились на Балео. Він виглядав дещо роздратованим.

\- Добре! - сказав він, приховуючи усмішку. - Ну, Джоффе, справа в тому, що капітан тренує тебе собі на заміну, - вимовив він. Джоффова щелепа впала до ніг, коли Маєрріс із виглядом тріумфатора забрав гральні кості з його руки. - Моя черга, - сказав він, струшуючи їх в кулаці. Джоффрі нарешті відреагував, вибухнувши реготом, що продовжився короткими смішками.

\- Ага, так, класно придумали! - сказав він через силу, хитаючи головою. Проте Балео виглядав досить серйозним і навіть не перевів погляд на Маєрріса, коли той кинув кості.

\- Джоффе, це ж насправді досить очевидно. Він не тільки вчить тебе речам, котрі _потрібно знати кожному моряку при потребі_, - мовив той, останні слова прозвучали дещо іронічно: - Він також вчить тебе як знаходити шлях в морі і як користуватись картами, як керувати командою, і навіть вчить своєму власному стилю бою.

Джоффрі повільно похитав головою: - Але... мене?! Я можу назвати зо два десятки людей на борту, котрі більш придатні для керування кораблем! Навіть Вокво справиться з цим краще за мене! - він раптово перервав себе. - Не ображайся, Вокво, - додав він в бік дрімаючого велетня у відповідному здоровенному гамаку, в кількох метрах від них. Почулось змістовне бурчання і здоровило перевернувся на інший бік, продовжуючи дрімати.

\- Тобі поки що бракує знань та вмінь, це правда. Все ж, ти правильно судиш про речі і вмієш слухати інших та власне вчитися. Така комбінація талантів не є поширеною, але це як я це все бачу. Я плаваю з Капітаном роками і я знаю точно, що він вміє добре читати характери. Він же і мене колись вибрав врешті-решт, - сказав той задумливо: - Якщо він певен. що ти станеш хорошим капітаном, то я довірюсь його думці.

\- Це правда, всі інші "салонні хлопчики" не витримували більше тижня, - продовжив Маєрріс, прикриваючи руками кості, котрі щойно кинув. Трегарро кивнув і ляснув того по долоні, шукаючи очима двійку та четвірку. - Плати, Маєррісе!, - сказав він, обертаючись до Джоффрі.

\- Це не було секретом для нас, що він шукає когось надійного і кому з часом передасть корабель, ми про це знали вже певний час. Когось, хто має певну освіту та знання окрім шахраювання в грі, - продовжив він, звертаючи останні слова до Маєрриса, котрий спробував набути вигляду ображеної чесноти, чухаючи шию. Джоффрі не вірив, що почув ці слова от-от щойно: - Але це ж абсурд! Я?! Судження?! Я б сам собі не довірив керування простим човном, а не те що швидкоплавцем! - вигукнув він із недовірою.

Балео тільки струснув плечима, коли Маєрріс знову взяв кості до рук. - Тобі варто поговорити з ним про це завтра. Він тобі пояснить про свої міркування, я певен, - сказав той, знову кидаючи кості. - Не розумію, чому тебе так лякає все це, - закінчив він.

\- Б'юсь об заклад, що таки не розумієш, - прошепотів Джоффрі, досі не вірячи.

\- ТАК! - заволав Маєрріс, коли одна кістка впала на стіл одиницею догори.

Джоффрі просто похитав головою

\- А куди поділась друга? - запитав сам себе Маєрріс, шукаючи під столом.

**6**

Джоффрі перекидався та крутився під час сну, лише остаточно заплутавшись в гамаку. Він втікав від однієї відповідальності, лише щоб врізатись в наступну. Намагаючись вивільнитись із перекрученого гамака із невеликим успіхом, він продовжував розмірковувати. Все ж, корабель це величина дещо меншого масштабу, ніж королівство.

_Та й не був він таким вже невмілим?_

Думка гуляла його мозком деякий час перш ніж...

_Так, він таки був._

Щоб люди знову залежали своїми життями від нього, знову...

_Нізащо._

З тихим вигуком злості юнак нарешті вивільнився з клятого гамака, щоб одразу впасти вниз на тверді дошки. Він ойкнув та почав тихо лаятись, масуючи свіжу гулю, що вже почала формуватись на лобі.

_Так. Вирішено. Я йду до Накаро прямо зараз і не хвилює, спить він зараз чи ні._

Він обережно йшов трюмом, оминаючи гамаки, де спала решта товариства. Пройшовши малим коридором, пішов прямо до каюти капітана. Але двері були чомусь вже відчинені.

_Дивно_, подумав Джоффрі, ще не оклигавши від сну остаточно. Він зайшов в каюту і враз примерз до підлоги. Всередині таки був капітан, він досі лежав в гамаку, нерухомий, кров стікала з перерізаної горлянки. Біля нього стояв силует в темній накидці, права рука стискувала невелику закривавлену сокиру.

Джоффрі завмер нерухомо, поки силует обернувся до нього і похитав головою ніби з невимовним здивуванням. - Ов-ва, кого це ми маємо тут... мої червоні слуги будуть щасливими, отримавши тебе в свої руки, хлопче, - сказав силует презирливим тоном.

Джоффрі раптово опанував себе, схопив рапіру Накаро із найближчого стола і кинувся на невідомого вбивцю з диким криком. Сокира незнайомця літала з надприродною швидкістю, відбиваючи джоффрині випади з легкістю, і злегка зачепила його збройну руку, примусивши впустити рапіру на підлогу. - Жалюгідно... тільки подумати, твій батько рубав найкращих морських вовків в історії, ніби вони були дітьми... - похитав той головою. - Все ж ти станеш непоганим додатком до моєї колекції, - сказав силует і рушив до юнака. Джоффрі відстрибнув назад, стискаючи скривавлену руку і побіг до трюму, волаючи.

\- НАС АТАКУЮТЬ! ДО ЗБРОЇ! ДО ЗБРОЇ! - ревів він зі всіх сил, вибігаючи на палубу. Там лежали тіла нічної зміни та вартових, та ще були незліченні чорні фігури, що безладно рухались, щось шукаючи та грабуючи вбитих. Він вже міг чути звуки бою під палубою...

Юнак відчув раптовий сильний біль у спині, поки обертався назад, відчуваючи струмок крові, що текла біля хребта. За ним стояв вбивця Накаро, злегка освітлений місячним сяйвом. Дивний туман, котрий оточував їхній корабель неначе зусібіч, на мить розсіявся, і Джоффрі побачив в морі біля них велику залізняцьку галею, зауважуючи єдине чорне вітрило із червоним оком посередині.

-Люблю коли вони тікають, але вже час зустріти решту твоєї майбутньої команди, малий принце, - сказав вбивця, ховаючи сокиру за пояс, та рушив на хлопця, простягаючи руки з наміром схопити того. Бій в трюмі очевидно закінчився, так як єдиними сторонніми звуками в раптовій тиші були лише тихі рухи людей вбивці, що шикувались за ним. Джоффрі сахнувся назад, думки літали головою зі швидкістю світла. _Ким був цей... чоловік?! Де решта моєї команди? Як вони змогли захопити нас зненацька без жодного звуку?!_

Врешті він вдарився спиною об перило на борту, і Джоффрі ледве стримав крик болю, як рана на спині страшно запекла.

\- Всі вони вже мертві... Тобі нікуди тікати, малий принце. Вибір простий. Або я - або Потонулий Бог, - сказав той, вишкірившись в жорстокій, божевільній усмішці. Під каптуром накидки майже не було видно обличчя.

Джоффрі глянув назад на дивовижно спокійні води, тоді на того чоловіка, що так легко роззброїв його: - Я не знаю, хто ти є і що тобі від мене потрібно, але я краще ризикну з Потонулим Богом! - гукнув він та виліз на борт. Жорстока посмішка перетворилась на здивоване "О" перед вибухом гніву, коли вбивця спробував схопити юнака.

_Запізно_, думав Джоффрі, впавши в океан, потопаючи глибше та глибше. _Давненько не бачились_, промайнула думка, поки легені горіли від нестачі повітря і біль лише посилювався, коли пурпур почав закручувались навколо знову.

**7  
**

Він опритомнів, відчуваючи важкість в животі.

Знадобилось декілька глибоких вдихів, щоб прийти до тями, поглинаючи повітря як найсолодший нектар зі всіх, що коли-небудь куштував. _Кумедно, як найпростіші з речей можуть бути такими коштовними_, думав він дещо затьмарено.

Повільно, події останніх хвилин життя неначе складались в загальну картину. - Боги... - бурмотів він, тримаючи голову долонями. _Тепер я знаю, чому торгівля в Вузькому морі така вигідна... кляті пірати та навіжені..._

Він підвівся і взяв чашку з водою, котру якийсь з слуг залишив для нього... минулої ночі мабуть, з десяток життів назад. Він думав про Балео і Вокво, про Накаро і Маєрріса, про всю строкату команду моряків, котрих він зустрів в тому житті, з котрими розмовляв ще декілька годин тому... і тепер вони всі мертві.

Джоффрі жбурнув чашку геть у гніві. _Для чого взагалі знайомитись із людьми навколо, якщо вони завжди вмирають навколо мене_... Горло стиснулось, коли він думав про них, вбитих клятими піратами.

Наступні півгодини юнак провів замислившись та усміхаючись, згадуючи їхні витівки. Адже... вони не мертві, поки що. Вони живі, знову живі, не пам'ятають нічого про нього, він для них незнайомець. І зважаючи на дивовижні вигини долі, малоймовірно, що вони взагалі колись зіткнуться з тим божевільним вбивцею... у всякому разі, якщо він, Джоффрі, не з'явиться в Лісі і не прискорить потік подій, як в минулий раз.

Він вдивлявся на місто з вікна, місто, що стало символом крихкості життя. Принц досі не хотів навіть торкатись того залізного шматка болю та страждань, насправді він взагалі не хотів перебувати в цьому кублі змов та занепаду.

Джоффрі сів у найближче крісло, цього разу не зважаючи на звичний сморід повітря Королівської Гавані, адже після втоплення будь-яке повітря було насолодою для легень. Крім того, після кількох місяців життя в Браавосі з його смердючими каналами це вже майже не турбувало його.

_І що далі?_

На мить він подумав про повторне плавання в Ліс та про зустріч з командою, але вирішив не робити цього. Буде занадто болюче для нього бачити їх, коли вони його не впізнають...

Відчуття апатії та відчаю повільно огортало його, коли Джоффрі нарешті вирішив.

_Я не зобов'язаний тут залишатись, якщо не хочу цього. Накаро_ (хлопець здригнувся, коли згадав мертве тіло), _боги, він зараз живий, заспокійся_. Юнак зібрався з думками знову і продовжив ланцюжок висновків. _Капітан навчив мене основам мореплавання, я цілком переконаний, що зможу відбути на якомусь кораблі звідси, з Королівської Гавані, не покладаючись на сліпу долю як того разу в Лісі... і звідси я зможу рушити куди завгодно. Північ, Південь, Схід, Захід... або всі разом по черзі_.

Він відкинувся на спинку крісла, в черговий раз розмірковуючи над своїм... прокляттям? _Не знаю, як правильно називати його_. Він мав необмежений об'єм часу для дослідження всього світу навколо себе... щоб не сталось, він завжди зможе повернутись сюди, і рушити далі. Повільно на обличчі Джоффрі з'явилась посмішка. _Стільки всього ще треба зробити, стільки нових місць відвідати_... _але не варто поспішати, я маю в запасі весь час на світі,_ думав він, закривши очі і лежачи під променями ранішнього сонця.

* * *

Якщо маєте бажання підтримати перекладача та скачати "Пурпурові Дні" в форматі електронної книги - запрошую Вас на Alex Malyarchuk Translations на Патреоні. Окрім "Пурпурових Днів" там знаходить ще чимало чого цікавого.


	13. Розділ 11: Про ель та гори

**Розділ 11: Про ель та гори.**

**1**

Після місяців вільного плавання та пересування між тавернами Вільних Міст серед товариства _Вітрів Сходу_, придворне життя здавалось таким... нудним та неживим. Та це лише слова. Всі навколо, хто був наділений хоча б дещицею влади, інтригували, змовлялись, плели хитрі схеми і обмінювались плітками у вічній, клятій, в дупу граній Грі Престолів. Вони не витрачали аж весь свій час на це, Джоффрі був певен, але все ж виглядало так, ніби лише цим одним вони в житті і займались. Єдиним світлим проблиском першого дня його нового життя стала перемога в тренувальному бою проти Пса, чесна і заслужена. Він не вдягав важких захисних обладунків, натомість обрав легку шкірянку, щоб на повну використати свої рефлекси та свободу рухів, як його вчив Накаро, і засипав надзвичайно здивованого Пса шквалом швидких ударів, чим і виграв бій. Після того першого бою Пес швидко призвичаївся до цього гібридного стилю і виграв всі наступні сутички без особливих зусиль.

\- Де в біса ти цьому навчився, малий? - запитав злегка захеканий Пес. Він виглядав надзвичайно контрастно в порівнянні з виснаженим Джоффрі, що лежав на землі, намагаючись вдихнути якнайбільше повітря в легені. - Там.. і тут... - відповів Джоффрі, перериваючись на вдихи: - Боги... я не пригадую, щоб... колись був таким... непридатним до цього, - сказав він, перш ніж уважно подивитись на руки: - Вони такі... _ніжні та білі та слабкі_, - сказав він у розпачі.

\- Га? - пробурмотів Пес.

\- Не звертай уваги, Сандоре.

Пес здійняв одну із своїх обгорілих брів. - Якщо будеш тренуватись, то з часом стане легше, - сказав він, дивуючись, що ж сталось за одну ніч з малим гівнюком, неначе той став зовсім іншою особистістю.

\- Ага, до наступного разу, трясця, - пробурмотів принц, перш ніж опустити голову назад у багнюку і просто лежати отак на очах всього двору.

**2  
**

Караван знову поїхав на Північ, і Джоффрі не відчував потреби втікати просто зараз. Він досі не міг вирішити, що ж робити далі, поки раптова нагода не підкинула ідею. Очікувано, це був Біс, хто підкинув дров у полум'я.

Тиріон досить швидко призвичаївся до нової джоффриної дружньої поведінки, тож вони часто рушали верхи вдвох далеко попереду основної групи, іноді навіть зупиняючись та проводячи ночі в сонних селах чи інших, більш цікавих, місцях. Джоффрі думав, що найбільшою заслугою в його новому емоційному стані були таки регулярні медитації. Він ніколи не полишав остаточно тих звичок, що отримав в тому доленосному житті завдяки Недові, і вони майже завжди допомагали йому опанувати себе та відігнати спогади божевілля. Біс десь з тиждень не міг до цього призвичаїтись, але врешті-решт здався та навіть приєднався до нього декілька разів, щоб зрозуміти в чому сенс взагалі.

Врешті він проголосив вердикт, що все таки віддає перевагу повіям.

\- Я досі читаю, як неук, дядьку. Мені справді потрібно якось покращити це вміння поза межами уроків Пицеля. Здається, після його навчань я починаю читати навіть повільніше, ніж до того, - почав Джоффрі, хитаючи головою. Біс просто прогудів щось, коли вони крокували густим лісом; схил почав підніматись крутіше, і сонце світило прямо справа від них. - Що тобі потрібно, племіннику, так це мета, - сказав той, витягуючи корок з винного міха, лише щоб переконатись, що він вже порожній: - От лайно. Ця маленька прогулянка триває довше, ніж я планував, - мовив він. Джоффрі пирхнув, кидаючи Бісу інший міх, котрий він в свої торбі, вміст котрої абсолютно не пасував звичайному принцові.

\- Я аплодую твоїй передбачливості, племіннику! - скрикнув Тиріон, щасливо відкорковуючи ємність і роблячи глибокий ковток, лише що широко розкрити очі. - Арборське золоте? Звідки ти зна...

\- Ти є творінням своїх звичок, дядьку, - сказав Джоффрі, закочуючи очі. Тиріон уважно дивився на нього протягом кількох секунд.

\- Що сталось із моїм племінником? - запитав він, дивно серйозно.

\- Вдарився головою об стелю карети, - відповів Джоффрі, не повівши оком.

\- Не проблема для мене, стеля мене не лякає, - поважно мовив Тиріон.

\- Ні, то сходи є твоїм ворогом, вони, а також їхній герольд, дорнійське червоне вино, - прямо сказав Джоффрі, коли вони продовжили ходу. Він обернувся, щоб побачити Біса, котрий ледве стримувався декілька секунд, перш ніж видав рохкаючий звук і вони обидва почали реготати.

\- Цього разу ти виграв, племіннику, - врешті сказав Тиріон, з почуттям гордості в голосі. - Вони ростуть так швидко, - мовив він, мабуть до самого себе.

\- Швидше за тебе! - бовкнув Джоффрі, починаючи гру знову. Перша "перемога" в словесному жартівливому двобої проти Біса принесла йому більше задоволення, ніж всі роки в Королівській Гавані разом взяті, хоча промайнула сумна думка, що Біс мабуть і не грав проти нього в повну силу.

\- Зростання, як і всі інші речі в житті, потрібно сприймати повільно, щоб повністю насолодитись ним, - тихо сказав Тиріон, залізши на каменюку, що лежала посеред дороги.

\- Так, твоя подорож сходами вниз також була повільною, якщо добре про це подумати, - відповів Джоффрі, наче намагаючись розв'язати складну математичну проблему.

\- Повільнішою, ніж те дорнійське червоне вино, що виливалось з твоєї горлянки, я певен! - заперечив Біс з виглядом тріумфатора, дивлячись на хлопця та знизуючи бровами.

\- АХАХАХА, - зареготав Джоффрі, струшуючи головою. - Ти виграв, дядьку. І нагадай мені ніколи не пити більше того дорнійського в житті.

\- Повір, я нагадаю, то був мій найкращий одяг! - Тиріон вибухнув в удаваному гніві.

\- Я випив всього три кухлі! - сказав Джоффрі.

\- Ага, якраз в цьому і біда, - миттєво відповів Тиріон. Ой, трійний удар. Так, очевидно зараз він грав в повну силу. Вони продовжили свою прогулянку-змагання через зарості та ліси, аж поки Джоффрі раптово не згадав: - Мета, дядьку?

\- Ага, ти ж казав, що цінуєш читання через пошук нових цікавих речей, але не здатен довго зосереджувати увагу на абстракціях? А якби це було чимось більш практичним, чи б ти зміг навчатись без проблем?

\- Таааак... типу того, - повільно сказав Джоффрі.

\- Отже, _зроби_ це практичним. Постав собі мету і переконай себе вивчити все необхідне, що навіть лише віддалено дотичне до тієї мети, - мовив Тиріон так, неначе це була найочевидніша річ в світі.

\- Гммм... Іноді твій розум лякає мене, - сказав Джоффрі, ухиляючись від особливо колючого стовбуру.

\- Хвойди ніколи мені такого не казали, - відповів Тиріон.

\- Ааа, тільки не починай! - роздратовано скрикнув Джоффрі.

_\- Я більш ніж впевнений_, що вони ніколи такого не казали! - сказав клятий Біс, ставлячи крапку в грі. Джоффрі вирішив помовчати, щоб не дати дядькові додаткових переваг, шукаючи в глибинах мозку варіанти "мети".

**3**

\- Зробити власноруч власну карету? - дражнив його Біс.

\- Ні, - заперечив Джоффрі.

\- Відвідати всі до останнього борделі в Річкових землях?" запитав Біс.

\- Що?! Ні, - відповів Джоффрі. Ухил майже зник, вона нарешті дістались вершини цього пагорба. - Слухай, я думав про щось більш... неможливе, - обережно сказав Джоффрі.

\- ...мммм... Примусити твою матінку полюбити мене? - запитав той зненацька.

\- Не _настільки_ неможливе, - відповів Джоффрі, намагаючись стримати сміх.

Вони проминули останній кущ і нарешті ліс був позаду них.

\- Оце так вид... - сказав Біс з легкою усмішкою на обличчі.

З вершини пагорба вони могли бачити звивисті річки Річкових земель (яка несподіванка), поля та невеликі села. По інший бік виднілась Долина, зі своїми могутніми Місячними горами, в змішанні сірого та зеленого, покритими зверху сліпучим білим снігом.

Джоффрі та Тиріон провели там якийсь час, купаючись в сяйві полуденного сонця, з'ївши хліб та шинку, що взяли з собою, передаючи винний міх один одному.

\- Це насправді величний вид, - сказав Джоффрі, поїдаючи очима титанічні гори з нерівними схилами. Тиріон зробив черговий ковток арборського золотого перш ніж передати міх. - Є таке, а уяви наскільки величнішим має все виглядати з вершини гори, - сказав він замріяно.

Джоффрі похитав міхом в руці, потім ще й головою, дещо роздратований тим, що дядько допив все до краплі, як раптово підвів голову.

\- З вершини... Дядьку, ти геній! - заволав він, різко підвівшись на ноги. - Боги, звідти можна побачити Долину, Річкові землі та Королівські землі одночасно, може навіть і море теж! Вершина світу... - мовив Джоффрі, його зір затуманився.

Тиріон зареготав на весь голос. - Ага, оце було б видовище, - він й далі дивися на гори, потім ковзнув поглядом на Джоффрі, котрий застиг на місці в тиші.

\- ... ти серйозно?

Джоффрі усміхнувся. - Так, - сказав він із тихою впевненістю.

**4  
**

Джоффрі провів в загальному два дні у Вінтерфеллі, намагаючись уникнути лорда Старка і солодко-гірких спогадів, пов'язаних з ним. Виразивши повагу Старкам і відчуваючи потужне відчуття дежавю, він нарешті поїхав зранку після чергового бенкету, коли всі ще спали хмільним сном.

Серсея зайшлась в епічній істериці, вона верещала кружляючи навколо Тиріона.

\- Я знала, що це станеться! Знала, що не можна відпускати свого сина з тобою, з твоїми лихими намірами та твоїм підлим розумом!

Тиріон сидів у кріслі і спокійно сьорбав вино. - Будь ласка, продовжуй, - чемно сказав він. Сесреїне обличчі почервоніло ще сильніше, коли вона завелася по новій. - І що він збирається знайти в тому богами покинутому Останньому Притулку?! Замерзлу тундру, навіть гіршу за цю, що нас зараз оточує?! - верещала вона.

Тиріон знизав плечима з виразом невинності. - Твій син щось казав про "гірське спорядження", - уважно промовив він

Серсея завила безсловесним високим криком і вибігла з кімнати.  
Тиріон посміхнувся та підняв тихий тост за бунтівного сина та найдивовижнішого зі всіх племінників на білому світі.

**5  
**

Це було не тим, як він собі уявляв ретельно підготовлену експедицію до Останнього Притулку.

\- ПИЙ! - заволав Малий Джон, втискуючи черговий кухоль в джоффрині руки. Кухоль був більшим за принцову голову. Світлий півничанський ель обертався всередині кухля як малесенький ураган.

Це було насправді чаруюче.

…

Джоффрі подумав, що він трошки захмелів.

Він нахмурився, обдумуючи цю думку.

Захмелів?

_Так, трясця!_

Він залпом допив ель і кинув кухоль на підлогу, бризки рідини полетіли на Малого Джона та його братів, котрі спостерігали за його діями, що видались їм чомусь дуже смішними. Це не зупинило їх від розбивання об підлогу своїх кухлів.

Джоффрі хитнуло в бік Малого Джона, і він схопив його за плече.

Він приїхав сюди з важливою місією, з _Метою_!

Він має розпитати Умберів про їхнє вміння з скелелазання!

\- Малий Джоне... Гори... вони такі прекрасні! - забурмотів юнак хмільно. Його нагородили титанічним реготом і вибухом гидкого перегару, коли Малий Джон відкрив свого великого рота і хрипло засміявся, той звук бив молотом по голові Джоффрі. Раптово двері відчинились, і всі завмерли нерухомо, коли до них боком посунула велична фігура.

Тиша стала неймовірною, коли Малий Джон впізнав свого двоюрідного діда, Морса "Вороняче їдло" Убмера, котрий невпинно насувався на них. Морс нарешті повернувся до них, ставши прямо... і вони побачили його звіриний оскал і бочечку елю під пахвою неймовірно здоровенної правої руки.

Чоловіки дому Умберів волали так сильно, що Джоффрі здалось, наче щось у вусі тріснуло. Він забув, про що думав до цієї мити, але бочка елю, більша за торс принца, котру Морс поставив на стіл прямо перед хлопцем, неначе ховала відповіді в собі.

\- Є лише один шлях дізнатись, - сказав Джоффрі, Малий Джон з братами кивнули зі згодою, урочисто тримаючи кухлі, наче лицарі свої списи перед боєм.

**6  
**

Біль.

_НЕЙМОВІРНИЙ БІЛЬ_.

Джоффрі повернувся на бік і спорожнив свій шлунок.

_Це дивно... я щось не пам'ятаю смерті цього разу.. _Тоді він побачив, що блювотиння опинилось на сплячому Озріку, "маленькому" братику Малого Джона.

…

_Як я знову тут опинився?_

Головний біль, що не припинявся ні на мить, розчинив у собі цю думку, і Джоффрі провів наступну годину сидячи в кріслі, в якому він прокинувся, намагаючись пригадати події вчорашнього дня.

Він прибув в Останній Притулок через чутки про спорядження, яке тут використовують для видирання на найкрутіші схили в цьому краї, коли місцеві мають потребу видертись на гори та говорити з гірськими родами посеред зими.

Джоффрі приїхав посеред дня і провів трохи часу розмовляючи з ковалем в малому селі, котрий ніби знав свою справу і вразив хлопця своїм набором різноманітних інструментів та металевих штуковин, про призначення котрих він міг тільки здогадуватись.

Аж тут розлючений Малий Джон увірвався в кузню і почав вимагати пояснення, чому коронний принц відвідує його дім без належного привітання. Джоффрі встиг вимовити декілька вибачень, поки Малий Джон поставив вимогу привітатись як годиться, щоб змити образу, і практично викрав принца до свого замку. Тільки пізніше Джоффрі звернув увагу, що мала зала, в яку його привели, знаходилась не в головній башті, і лише коли меншенький брат Малого Джона зайшов через інші двері з барильцем елю, Джоффрі усвідомив всю правду.

_Це пастка._

Все ж, він вирішив мужньо зустріти умберську гостинність і використати цю можливість, щоб дізнатись більше про скелелазання. З того часу його пам'ять стала дещо фрагментарною.

Копання в спогадах перервалось, коли Озрік раптово прокинувся і спробував підвестись, ненароком вхопивши джоффрине крісло для опори, що привело до значного хитання останнього туди-сюди.

_Ой._

Джоффрине обличчя набуло неприродного зеленого кольору і бідний Озрік не мав жодного шансу вимовити збентежливе "Ааа?", перш ніж струмінь блювоти вдарив його по носі.

**7**

Після очищення одягу та облич, молоді Умбери були покарані їхнім батьком, Великоджоном, в головній залі в присутності Джоффрі. Великоджон намагався втримати суворий вираз обличчя, поки лаяв своїх синів та поважно привітав Джоффрі як гостя у своїй твердині. Але навіть лорд Останнього Притулку реготав разом зі своїми синами, коли підозріло чистий та зібраний Морс Умбер, дядько Великоджона, на лице зосереджений та впевнений, висловив здогад, що Джоффрі вже мабуть перебуває під дією закону гостинності, вважаючи на вміст його шлунка.

_Сьогодні мабуть буде бенкет_, із роздратуванням думав Джоффрі. Його вже нудило від бенкетів. Здається коронний принц Семи Королівств ще ніколи не відвідував Останнього Притулку, і це була Велика Подія для місцевих, варта відповідного святкування для загальної радості.

Святкування одразу ж почалось з "невеличкого" сніданку, підсиленого, звичайно, кухлем елю більшим за його голову.

_Ой_.

**8  
**

Джоффрі ретельно складав факти по пам'яті і дійшов висновку, що все ускладнилось, коли Умбери вирішили святкувати протягом цілого тижня. З його присутністю, звичайно ж. Все стало ще складнішим, коли прибула рятівна команда з одного мужа (або рятівна команда з напівмужа, як він сам любив це розказувати потім) в Останній Притулок, щоб переконатись, "чи все добре".

Все пішло псу під хвіст, коли Тиріон якось зміг влаштувати подвійне змагання по випивці між двома командами - ним і Джоффрі з одного боку проти обидвох Джонів Умберів.

Це була епічна сутичка, варта мейстрових записів і збереження описів очевидців в самій Цитаделі для повчання прийдешніх поколінь. Їх мабуть оточило все населення Останнього Притулку, коли великий стіл в головній залі замку дзвенів від ударів порожніх кухлів, і Ланністери зійшлись в бою з Умберами. Джоффрі повністю втратив контроль над рухами свої кінцівок, але якимось чином зміг спостерігати за битвою. Він вибув першим на початку і Тиріон самотужки протистояв об'єднаній міці обох Джонів десь з годину, аж поки Малий Джон не сповз під стіл і лише володар Останнього Притулку залишився віч-на-віч з ворожим воєначальником, напівмужем.

Полем бою слугував стіл, повний порожніх кухлів та бочечок, пролитого пива, з обох боків столу лежали тіла полеглих звитяжців, їхні місця займали нові відчайдухи.

\- Дядьку... ні! - бурмотів Джоффрі, підводячи свої хмільні очі зі столу на Біса. Тиріон дозволив собі малу мудру посмішку, коли взяв до рук кухоль, хитаючись з боку на бік. - Ланністери не здаються, племіннику, - сказав він з поглядом у далечінь.

Великоджон кивнув із безмежною повагою, вони обоє цокнулись кухлями і випили до дна одним довгим ковтком.

Пройшло десь з п'ятнадцять секунд, поки обидва полководці вдивлялись один на одного, і зала затихла, всі очікували, що буде далі. Врешті очі Великоджона закотились і його голова бухнула по столі, володар Останнього Прихистку одразу заснувши.

Тиріон, з абсолютно серйозним обличчям, підняв дві руки догори у мовчазній перемозі, не маючи сил сказати ані слова.

Натовп навколо _сказився_ після цього.

* * *

Якщо маєте бажання підтримати перекладача та скачати "Пурпурові Дні" в форматі електронної книги - запрошую Вас на Alex Malyarchuk Translations на Патреоні. Окрім "Пурпурових Днів" там знаходить ще чимало чого цікавого.


	14. Розділ 12: Ключі від Долі

**Розділ 12****: ****Ключі від Долі.  
**

**1**

Врешті-решт Джоффрі почувався щасливим та повним сил, коли вони покинули Північ.

Він та Тиріон продовжили подорож після битви століття в Останньому Притулку, після короткого періоду відновлення сил, і Стіна виявилась не лише неймовірним видовищем, зачарувавши його своєю величчю, а й безцінним скарбом для скелелазання. Нічна Варта не мала свої сталих традицій в цьому ремеслі, але присяжні братчики дечого таки навчились у здичавілих, котрі вряди-годи протягом літа робили набіги через Стіну на південь. Він не оглянув Стіну як належне по всій довжині та не зустрів більшості її захисників, бо час провів переважно в розмовах з майстрами-мулярами та окремими розвідниками, іноді читаючи окремі книжки з бібліотеки мейстера Еймона. Джоффрі пригадав, як Тиріон розповідав про еддардового байстрюка, як вони тоді провели певний час разом, поки принц обшукував Чорний Замок у пошуках знань про сходження в гори. Він також був дещо радим, що не зустрів Джона тут, адже спілкування зі Старками повертало такі спогади, котрі краще не згадувати.

Материна істерика... це _теж_ дещо варте запису в хроніках мейстерів. Потік звинувачень Тиріон в основному відвів на себе, автоматично прийнявши роль офірного цапа з невдоволеним бурмотінням, хоча він і кинув декілька красномовних поглядів на Джоффрі, наче мовчки кажучи: - _Тепер ти винен мені все арборське золоте в цілому світі_.  
Дещо цікавою, але розчаровуючою, була реакція Роберта, чи краще сказати, відсутність реакції. Джоффрі подумав, що той навіть не зауважив відсутності сина.

Та хай там як, він почував себе готовим. Хлопець придбав гірське обладнання в Останньому Притулку (як виявилось, вони не _дуже_ добре розумілись на скелелазанні, зате він хоча б побував на далекій Півночі), і дізнався дещо цікаве в Чорному Замку. Тепер він знав що можна очікувати під час походу в Місячні гори. Юнак мав намір здійснити щось, чого ніхто не ніколи не робив, побачити те, чого ще жодна людина не бачила, піднятись над андалами та першими людьми... Він збирався піднятись на найвищу вершину Вестеросу.

В більш тихі ночі, або під час медитацій під чардеревами, якщо він знаходив їх під час подорожі, Джоффрі думав про всю цю затію з дещо філософської точки зору. Він не робить це через славу чи гроші, хоча таке досягнення викликало би більше трепету в його майбутніх васалів, ніж перемога (малоймовірна) у великій битві, бо це все буде стерто з пам'яті людства після чергової смерті, всі крім нього забудуть про його досягнення.

Ні, він це зробить бо _сам_ цього прагне. Він має досягти чогось величного сам, без чужої допомоги. І що може бути більш величним, ніж найбільша гора в державі. Крім того, _насправді_ хотілось побачити Вестерос з вершини світу. "_Пізнавай світ_" повторювалась мантра в його голові.

Він не міг дочекатись початку пригоди.

_Але я навіть не помер цього разу._

Він отримав дозвіл на подорож до Річкових земель під приводом "налагодження відносин" (Джоффрі був певен, що це поняття Тиріон просто вигадав) з річковими лордами, щось що його мати могла знехотя прийняти, хоч і з легким відтінком гордості за синові 'амбіції".

_Ох мамо, якби ж ти знала._

**2  
**

Він утік від свого ескорту посеред ночі, коли вони розбили табір біля Зеленозубу, і погнав свого коня в напрямі далеких пагорбів Долини Арринів. Він не поїхав Високим шляхом, не такий він дурний. Навіть скупі записи про Долину в бібліотеці столиці згадували дикі гірські клани як найбільшу небезпеку для подорожніх, може навіть більшу, ніж місцеві сутінькоти.

Це добре, що він буде за межами Королівської Гавані, мабуть протягом решти цього життя. Після втечі в Останній Притулок Пес неймовірно розгнівався на Джоффрі, що той не взяв його з собою, і лише небажання матері образити Умберів утримало її від посилання навздогін принцу цілого загону червоноплащників.

_Хоча це не стримало Тиріона_, подумав він з усмішкою. Після цієї останньої витівки він буде вважати за щастя покинути межі Червоного Замку, не те що столиці, якщо вони схоплять його.

Тож Джоффрі торував шлях безлюдним західним краєм Долини, і він був певен, що вже може бачити саме ту гору, котру вони з дядьком бачили раніше, його мету.

Вершина стриміла трохи на північ та на захід від Гнізда Арринів, але перш ніж почати сходження, йому потрібно піднятись підніжжям гори. Так що перший тиждень пройшов у спробах Джоффрі та його коня рухатись оленячими стежками та мілкими струмками, налосоджуючись красою та грацією високих сосен та малих водоспадів з кришталево чистою водою.

Коли він врешті дістався того, що можна назвати "підніжжям" неймовірної гори, одна думка панувала в джоффриній голові.

_Гора зблизька виглядала значно більшою._

**3  
**

Вітер дув з силою мільйона драконів, його ревіння поглинало все навколо, і Джоффрі зіщулився за виступом скелі, за яким ховався. Пориви розхитували його з боку в бік, намагаючись відірвати від слизького схилу.

Сходження тривало вже п'ять днів. Він думав, що не зможе закінчити похід. П'ять днів скелелазання, пошуку шляху, розведення жалюгідного багаття з дрібних гілочок абсолютно виснажили його. Він просто не мав сил для продовження підйому.

Джоффрі подивився назад. Це буде довгий шлях вниз... Найбільше муляло, що він навіть не зміг досягнути снігової лінії, трясця, при погляді вверх здавалось, що він щойно почав підйом взагалі! Ця клята гора була справді _здоровенною_.

\- От лайно! - почав лаятись він. В часи служби на борту корабля (звичний проблиск болю вколов при згадці про його морське товариство) його навчили вишуканому мистецтву морської лайки, і він на повну виклався зараз. Це дещо допомогло.

\- Ти... в сраку грана... дірка просолена... богами клята гора! - волав Джоффрі, перериваючись на вдихи, витягуючи зі щілини в скелі залізний клин і забиваючи його трохи вище, а потім забиваючи ще один над першим в крихку скелю, шукаючи опору для своїх, як виявилось, нікчемних черевиків із залізними шипами. Його осінило, що він був абсолютно непідготовленим до такого. Знання в скелелазанні були поверхневими, якщо не сказати гірше, і спорядження виявилось непридатним до такого випробування. Наплечна торба відірвалась два дні тому та впала вниз, розкидавши залишки припасів по всій Долині, і у Джоффрі залишилось лише два залізних клина. Це ж треба, він ще вважав себе параноїком, коли замовляв аж _шість_ таких. Залізо Умберів напевно просто не було пристосоване для таких навантажень.

Він піднімався п'ять днів підряд, але звична ланністерська впертість кудись поділась... чергове цікаве відкриття про самого себе. Підійматись горою, щоб пізнати себе. Хто б міг подумати?!

\- Я ДОСЯГНУ ТІЄЇ СРАНОЇ ВЕРШИНИ НАВІТЬ ЯКЩО ЦЕ БУДЕ ОСТА... - він підстрибнув трохи вгору, щоб вхопитись за клин, коли черговий порив холодного вітру штовхнув його з правого боку і перервав вигук.

\- ...ННЄ В МОЄМУ... - Джоффрі замовк, коли вітер неначе посилився в десяток разів, і враз почувся тонкий звук зламаного металу.

_Ой_.

Права нога зісковзнула зі скелі, малоякісне залізо та шкіряні кріплення не витримали навантажень. Втрата рівноваги приклала навіть більше сили до останніх трьох точок опори, і майже зразу після того наступні два шипи зламались під вагою тіла.

Джоффрі падав униз, безладно розмахуючи кінцівками.

\- НінінінінінініААААААААААААААааааааааааахх!

_Ляп._

**4  
**

\- О, знову він за своє, - сказав один з Червоних плащів.

\- Як думаєш, що це з ним коїться, Баррете? - запитав інший.

\- Орланде, я чесно й гадки не маю, - відповів перший вартовий.

Вони перезирнулись, розриваючись між обов'язком і видовищем, і неохоче вирішили продовжити варту на башті. Через п'ятнадцять хвилин вони закінчили обхід, спустились вниз сходами і натрапили на групу з п'яти вартових, що сиділи за малим столом; всі дивились через бійницю на щось.

\- Що ви в біса тут робите? - запитав Баррет.

Один вартовий посунувся, звільняючи місце для них. - Швидше! Він знову повертається! - сказав він. Баррет та Орланд миттю підійшли і побачили принца, що біг верхом стіни, ухиляючись від вартових та служок, практично потопаючи в поті. - Він досі цим мається?! - запитав Орланд.

\- Ха, він так ганяє вже не менше трьох годин підряд, - сказав котрийсь з червоноплащників: - Принц гасає і гасає навколо Червоного Замку від часу, як я вийшов на варту. Він ще не зупинявся.

Інший вартовий глянув на Баррета: - Це все корони, вони зводять їх з розуму, - сказав той з виразом безмежної мудрості на обличчі.

Принц щойно пробіг під бійницею, весь червоний, хекаючи від нестачі повітря та з залізним виразом обличчя.

Орланд, завжди більш кмітливий серед всіх, задав очевидне питання: - Навіщо, в ім'я Седмиці, він вдягнув на себе той важкий обладунок?

**5**

Джоффрі ламав голову в пошуках способів швидко та ефективно покращити свою витривалість. Зазвичай лицарі та вояки досягали цього багаторічними тренуваннями в навчальних боях чи перед турнірами, одягнуті в важкі лати. Це було ефективним, але займало чимало часу, і Джоффрі знав, що чим довше живе на світі, тим більший шанс, що він помре через змову, в бою або просто через збіг обставин, втрачаючи весь цінний прогрес в тренуваннях... Джоффрі не знав жодного майстра-над-зброєю, що спирався би в своїх тренуваннях суто на витривалість. Тож він мусив сам знайти шлях підготувати тіло до сходження в гори не довше, ніж за рік, може й швидше, коли події закрутяться в загрозливій бурі і вся держава зійде на пси, він навіть не припускав, що буде мати свободу пересування під час так званої Війни п'яти королів, котра неминуче почнеться з часом.

Отож, він експериментував. Почав бігати щоранку навколо стін Червоного Замку, і вже відчував, що може бігти довше та швидше всього через місяць після початку. Пес спочатку теж бігав за ним у своїх важких обладунках, і Джоффрі розривався між бажаннями наказати тому зупинитись та подякувати Псу за чудову думку.

\- Яку думку?! - вибухнув розлючений Пес, що досі не вирішив, чи це був якийсь величезний жарт від малого гівнюка, щоб позбутись нагляду, чи щоб Серсея покарала Пса, а може й щось ще дивніше.

\- Звичайно обладунки! - сказав йому Джоффрі.

Тож тепер обоє, Пес і Джоффрі, стали предметом чуток, одних неймовірніших за інших, що розносили між собою слуги, намагаючись зрозуміти, чому ця дивна пара бігає замком як дурники, одягнуті в важкі лати.

Все ж, і цього було замало. Принц подвоїв тренування, роблячи пробіжки ще й в обід, щодня. Це було надзвичайно виснажливо і Джоффрі ледве мав сил, щоб кивати головою та говорити під час обідів з родичами. Він звернув увагу, що теми розмов не змінились з попередніх разів. Біль був надокучливим, та легко переносимим в порівнянні зі спаленням заживо, розтрощенням на шматки, скальпуванням (..._не найкраща моя ідея..._) і, справді, після кількох десятків плавань в Пурпурі, він вже майже не відчував _синяків_.

**6  
**

Згадка про падіння зі скелі промайнула в свідомості, коли він йшов вулицею до Тобхо Мотта, одного з найкращих та найвідоміших ковалів в Королівській Гавані. Сталева вулиця ніколи не спить, це точно, бо навіть пізно ввечері кузні працювали, і важкі удари молотів по металу лунали звідусіль, поки сонце повільно спускалось додолу.

\- Агов?! - запитав він, зайшовши в крамницю, залишивши супровід надворі. Клацання металу об метал припинилось, і з'явився чоловік, вбраний в чорний оксамитовий жупан зі срібними молоточками на комірі.

\- Вітаю! Проходьте! Який вам предмет зі зброї чи обладунків потріб... - замовк він, побачивши Джоффрі. Той вже звик до такої реакції, особливо коли матінка впіймала його на черговій втечі в місто і вимагала, щоб він вдягав щось гідне його статусу (включно з страшним золотим вишитим левом на грудях), виходячи в місто в супроводі Пса та чотирьох вартових.

\- Пан Тобхо Мотт, чи не так? Я принц Джоффрі, хотів би замови-ти у вас деякі сталеві деталі, якщо маєте вільний час, - сказав він, сподіваючись, що діловий початок розмови посприяє всій справі.

\- О, та звичайно! - коваль миттєво опанував себе: - Прошу йти за мною сюди, що вам потрібно? Меча? - запитав Тобхо, ведучи Джоффрі кузнею.

\- Кинджала? - припустив він, коли Джоффрі зняв свого важкого плаща, зажаркого для нагрітої кузні.

\- Взагалі-то спорядження для скелелазання, - Джоффрі сказав йому. Судячи з вигляду обличчя, Джоффрі подумав, що майстра ще ніколи не питали про таке. - Я приніс деякі креслення з собою, - продовжив юнак, викладаючи на стіл пергаменти, повні кострубатих ліній, котрі красномовно показували хист Джоффрі до малювання, а точніше про відсутність хисту. Весь вільний час поза тренуваннями принц витрачав в замковій бібліотеці в пошуках корисної інформації, що могла допомогти з _метою_. Знайшлися там дві книги: одну написав золотошукач, що обійшов всі гори Західних земель в пошуках дорогоцінних металів, інша ж, більш технічна, написана мейстером, що супроводжував того шукача в його мандрах. Обидві були цінним джерелом знань, від того, як визначити чи безпечно підійматись схилом відносно кута нахилу, до можливого вигляду нового спорядження, котре мало б бути кращим за звичне, але занадто дороге для отих двох, щоб справді виготовити його.

За всю свою кар'єру золотошукача, Джеймі Хілл ніколи не знаходив аж дуже багато золота.

Джоффрі проковтнув книги так швидко, що аж сам здивувався, та зробив декілька додатків до частково неповних діаграм, додав невеликі покращення, що могли полегшити підйом, врахувавши свій такий-сякий досвід з першого сходження, як отой маленький отвір на краю руків'я клину, щоб він міг прив'язати сталеві клини тонкими мотузками до плаща і не губити їх, коли раптом не зможе втримати інструмент рукою.

Тобхо покликав кількох своїх учнів, одного малого смаглявого хлопця з розумними очима, та іншого, молодого бугая з кудлатою чорною гривою, риси обличчя останнього чомусь здались дивно знайомими, хоча Джоффрі не пригадував, чи хоч раз зустрічав цього юнака за всі його життя.

Вони обговорювали креслення своєю дивною специфічною говіркою ковалів, рвучко обертаючи діаграми іншим боком, і виправляючи деталі. - Деякі особливості неможливо буде виготовити, мій принце, - сказав Тобхо, поїдаючи очима плани, наче загубившись у тумані можливостей та використання вмінь. - Але я вважаю, що в загальному зможу зробити ваше замовлення, якщо ви дасте певну винагороду на поточні витрати... -

Джоффрі кивнув: - Я щодня заходитиму до вас, щоб бачити прогрес, і подивлюсь, що ми зможемо зробити, - сказав він, тоном дещо наслідуючи Накаро, коли той віддавав накази морякам, та навіть не зауваживши цього.

Всі можливі відмовки зникли в тиші, коли Джоффрі поставив на стіл важку скриньку, повну золотих драконів, та відкрив її. - Цього має вистачити на всі робочі витрати, і купіть мені найкращу сталь, котру можна знайти в цьому місті, - мовив Джоффрі.

Золоті монети блищали в світлі горну, і Тобхо Мотт повільно усміхнувся. - Я певен, що вистачить, - жадібно сказав він.

\- Добре... о, я майже забув, - раптово вихопилось в принца. - Я це також замовлю, має бути досить простим у виготовленні, - додав Джоффрі, показуючи креслення бронзової пластини. На ній був зображений оскалений лев на вершині гори.

\- З цим проблеми не буде, - відповів задоволений коваль.

**7  
**

На п'ятому місяці цього життя Джоффрі почав відчувати неспокій. Доносились чутки про якусь сутичку в таверні біля перехрестя доріг, і про смерть потомка якогось вельможі. Ці новини спричиняли дрижаки по джоффриній спині. Якщо Кейтлін Старк якось провалила свою затію з взяттям в полон його дядька і натомість просто вбила його, то це означає негайну війну з Західними землями, не "звичні" набіги Гори та його посіпак. Якщо Тиріона вбили... що ж, Джоффрі знав, що може просто встромити собі ножа в серце і буквально зустріти живого Біса в наступні двадцять хвилин. Це наслідки його зупиняли... він ще не готовий, анітрохи. Чому щоразу доля так навіжено кидає Старків на Ланністерів, щоб ті повбивали один одного?

Він опустив руки з відчаю і повернувся до читання сувою, котрого знайшов в бібліотеці. Це була ще одна чудова, хоч і неповна, знахідка. То був переклад філософського тому якогось ї-тійця, "Шлях Життя", що неназваний мейстер вирішив перекласти із напівобгорілого оригіналу. Джоффрі не був певен в призначені того сувою, чи там взагалі було призначення. Він був повен неперекладених слів, котрі мейстер не зміг чи не захотів перекласти звичною мовою, і через пошкодження оригіналу переклад був лише частиною цілої книги.

Але все ж вона була досить цікавою. Джоффрі не знав, що то за філософська система, що вимагає фізичних вправ для тіла, але ця була такою. Здається переклад починався з останніх сторінок розділу під назвою "Центрування Душі", де були вказані техніки дихання та думання, дивно схожі на ті, що він вже виконував серед тиші Божегаю, і закінчувався посередині розділу "Центрування тіла". Ця частина заінтригувала Джоффрі. Хоч він не не знав, йому плакати чи сміятись, при уявному вигляді ї-тійського мейстера, коли той виконував вправи для отримання платинової ланки в мейстерському ланцюзі, проте самі вправи були... цікавими.

На жаль тут було описано лише шістнадцять з них, і він би дав чимало золота, щоб дізнатись про решту, але на кілька листів з запитаннями, посланих круками до Цитаделі, прибула лише одна відповідь, мейстерський еквівалент слова "Га?".

_Ї-Ті*... гммммм..._ він поміркував з хвильку, потім похитав головою. _Іншим разом._

Він впав на підлогу, поставив обидві руки під собою і почав штовхати тіло вверх і одразу відпускати вниз, повторюючи знову і знову.

Треба поспішати, я маю встигнути, час вже добігає кінця...

Тієї ночі йому наснились армії Західних земель, що переправлялись через Червонозуб і одразу починали різню в Річкових землях.

**8  
**

\- Джоффрі, прокинься, золотце! - промовив голос.

\- Гммргхмм... - Боги, навіть важчі навантаження на борту _Вітрів Сходу_ не виснажували його так сильно, як оці останні місяці.

Хтось почав... вдягати його?

Він здивовано відкрив очі, щоб побачити, як слуги одягають червоного плаща йому на спину, і схвильований вираз обличчя матінки, що вивела його з ліжка і повела в коридор.

\- Що... що трапилось? - бурмотів він, намагаючись зібрати в роті достатньо слини, щоб змочити сухе горло.

\- Прийшов час тобі зайняти законне місце на троні, Джоффрі, - сказала вона, як збоку відчинились двері в Тронну залу.

\- А щоб я всрався... - повільно сказав він, коли йшов до найогиднішого шматка заліза, котрого мав нещастя бачити в своєму житті. Він сів на трон, закривши обличчя долонею. - Як він помер цього разу? - запитав принц матінку із загрозою в голосі.

\- Золотце? - неуважно сказала Серсея, не дуже звертаючи увагу на його слова, бо керувала маневрами червоноплащників, що займали місця перед королівськими вартовими.

\- Король. Роберт. Як. Він. Помер, - запитав він смертельно серйозним тоном. Це вже занадто як на збіг обставин - щойно як війна спалахувала між Ланністерами та Старками, щоразу Роберт помирав з різних причин. Іноді його вбивав клятий кабан, іншим разом хвороба, і завжди прямо на початку війни. Було очевидно, кого саме підтримав би Роберт і держава в цілому, і то був би Еддард Старк, Захисник Півночі та його найкращий друг.

...

Він злегка ковзнув троном вниз, не звертаючи увагу на раптові уколи від лез мечів на спині.

_Ну звичайно, ти, ідіоте._

Це ж так очевидно... Роберта вбивали, мабуть за наказом матінки, в кожному житті, міняючи рівновагу на вагах і даючи Ланністерам раптову перевагу для перемоги. Він з відразою дивився на Серсею. Вона не тільки зраджувала чоловіка, вона також і вбивала його.

Це його насправді не здивувало. Знаючи матінку, це ідеально підходило. Вона завжди ненавиділа Роберта, і якісь переваги від його вбивства були лиш другорядним додатком до чистого задоволення від самої дії... не те що Роберт сам був святим, Джоффрі бачив і синці, і хвойд. Боги, ці двоє заслуговували один на одного.

\- Він впав зі сходів, мій милий хлопчику. Мені так шкода, - нарешті вона промовила.

\- Не _дивно_ що він впав! - скрикнув він у відповідь.

Королева замерла на мить, але часу для розмов вже не було, головні двері відчинились і лорд Старк зайшов в залу, з урочистим виглядом, але ніби ховаючи великий гнів, що вразив Джоффрі до глибини душі. Він ніколи ще не бачив Неда таким злим.

Старк крокував прямо до трону, за ним слідували незмінні півничани-вартові, жодного золотоплащника серед них, але позаду нього йшов...

_О... Це щось нове. _

Злегка позаду Неда йшов Ренлі Баратеон, несправжній дядько і лорд Штормокраю, разом із кількома десятками прихильників та кількома важко озброєними лицарями та лордами.

Серсея безпорадно щось шукала очима по сторонах зали, без сумніву дивуючись, де ж подівались Золоті плащі, котрі мали вже б тут бути. Нед... ні, лорд Старк зупинився прямо перед червоноплащниками, тримаючи свого великого дворучного меча в піхвах... хоча він мав вигляд, ніби хотів би оголити його прямо зараз.

\- Підійдіть та схиліть коліно перед вашим королем, Старку! - мовила Серсея, починаючи наступ, не зважаючи на очевидно жахливу ситуацію.

\- Я не бачу тут жодного короля, леді Серсея. Лише поріддя інцесту, - сказав Ренлі, змушуючи королівських вартових вихопити мечі в гніві від образи.

Джоффрі лише підвів брову: - Здається я щось пропустив. Лорд Старк, чи не будете ви ласкаві пояснити мені, що ви збираєтесь робити і чому ви збираєтесь це робити?

Спокійний та розважливий голос неначе збентежив обидвох, Неда та Ренлі. Ренлі різко подивився на Неда попереджальним поглядом, але Нед проігнорував його. Він ствердно кивнув, перш продовжити: - Я провів дослідження твого родоводу... ти не син короля Роберта, Джоффрі, - сказав він майже проти своєї волі, намагаючись підібрати вірні слова.

\- Зрозуміло, ще щось? - запитав Джоффрі, стискаючи верх носа пальцями.

Здається, Нед ще більш зніяковів, але все ж продовжив. - Через моє розслідування _Ланністери, -_ він вимовив останнє слово як прокляття, дивлячись на Серсею: - спробували викрасти мою дружину, Кейтлін. Вони... не змогли... - він хитнувся, наче від болю: - Вона... загинула, - він майже прошепотів останню частину. Джоффрі був відверто враженим, що в біса сталось в тій таверні на перехресті доріг?

Еддард кивнув. - Скоро по тому, за декілька годин, короля Роберта знайшли мертвим від такого зручного _нещасного випадку -_ сказав він, опановуючи себе.

\- Ми вже взяли під контроль Червоний Замок, - мовив Ренлі. - Краще для вас буде кинути свої мечі, - продовжив він: - Негайно, - і додав із посмішкою, насолоджуючись кожною миттю цього всього. Серсея тільки збиралась відповісти, мабуть знову якусь недоречну дурницю, але Джоффрі нарешті урвався терпець.

\- ЗАРАДИ КЛЯТИХ БОГІВ! АААААРРРРГГГ! - заволав він.

\- Ще два місяці! Наче я багато просив?! - запитав він, наче й не звертаючись до когось конкретно. Юнаку по черзі глянув на шоковану Серсею, здивованого Ренлі та збентеженого Еддарда. - Мати не здасться так просто і мабуть спричинить свою смерть прямо тут, намагаючись протистояти вам, вона не така _розумна, -_ він зневажливо стишив голос: - Потім, мене замкнуть в Червоному Замку під наглядом наче якесь драконяче яйце, поки ви, _ідіоти!_ \- він заволав до Ренлі та Еддарда: - Будете грати в цю богами прокляту гру проти Тайвіна, Станніса та його червоної суки, Мейса Тирелла та його брехливої доньки та її бабусі теж! Все так і буде, поки якомусь придурку не заплатять золотом, що зарізати мене вночі! Або кляті Мартелли прийдуть і потруять всіх, тому що чому б і ні, трясця!

\- В СРАКУ ВСЕ! З МЕНЕ ДОСИТЬ! - заверещав він зі всіх сил.

Раптова тиша опустилась на залу, і Джоффрі одразу почувся виснаженим, смертельно втомленим. Він глибоко вдихнув на повні груди. - Здається доля стала з ліжка не з тієї ноги в цьому житті. Сер Борос, ваш кинджал будь ласка, - сказав він.

Збентежений сер Борос обернувся та передав свого кинджала Джоффрі, решті очевидців довелось витратити декілька секунд, щоб опанувати себе.

\- Дякую, - сказав Джоффрі, взявши зброю. - Не знаю, що з вами стається, коли Пурпур поглинає мене, але якщо ви продовжуєте існувати, то вдавіться ви цим надзвичайно незручним троном!, - він зневажливо кинув словами у них перш ніж всадити лезо собі прямо в серце. Юнак ще встиг почути крики та звуки витягування мечів з піхов, як з'явився Пурпур.

_Я був би надзвичайно розчарованим, якби схибив при ударі в серце_... думав він, поки клятий біль повернувся...

_Ех, в сраку таке життя..._

**9  
**

Він опритомнів у своєму ліжку із сумним виглядом на обличчі.

Погляд затверднув, сталеве рішення кристалізувалось всередині нього. "Я таки це зроблю..." пробурмотів він із переконанням.

**10**

\- Тобхо має закінчити останні деталі на завтра, я хочу, щоб ти пішов та приніс їх сюди. Я довіряю його вмінням, але остання зміна зробила руків'я занадто, трясця, зігнутим, - почула вона джоффрин голос із коридору.

Серсея зупинилась, поправила сукню і вирішила дізнатись нарешті, що ж коїться насправді. Одразу після повернення з Вінтерфелла Джоффрі почав поводитись надзвичайно дивно. Він бігав у важких обладунках цілими днями і читав книжки в бібліотеці, коли не вмирав від утоми, а ще спілкувався з усіма цими ковалями та шкірниками! Навіть гіршим було його відношення до неї; щоразу як вона намагалась заговорити зі своїм сином, він її перебивав зневажливо. Наче вона за одну ніч втратила його назавжди. А ще й оця зростаюча напруга між Ланністерами та Старками... Серсеїні ночі давно вже стали безсонними.

Крім тих, що вона проводила з Джеймі.

Її майже шляк трафив, коли вона повернула за ріг та зайшла в джоффрині покої. Син звисав догори ногами з міцної на вигляд, високої шафи. Ноги були міцно закріплені зверху шафи, руки він тримав зчіпленими за головою. Він був без сорочки, і раз за разом, протягом кількох секунд, він піднімав торс, торкаючись колін, лише щоб розслабити спину і повернутись в ту дивну, висячу позу... щоб знову повторити ті рухи.

Біля нього стояв служка, киваючи на джоффрині слова: - ... і скажи Псові, нехай спакує свої речі і приготується до виїзду завтра опівдні, - сказав він. Слуга кивнув востаннє і чкурнув геть, пробурмотівши щось на кшталт "м'я королев'о" при виході з кімнати. Серсея навіть не зауважила його, таким сильним було її раптове усвідомлення, що трощило звичний світ.

_Мій син зійшов з розуму_! Думала вона у відчаї.

**11  
**

\- Що ти її такого сказав? - зачудовано запитав Пес, коли вони виїжджали з міста через Багнову браму.

Джоффрі неначе зважив питання в своїй голові, перш ніж відповісти. - Я сказав їй, що якщо вона не відпустить мене прямо зараз, то я одразу піду до Роберта і розкажу йому, як вона зраджує його з моїм батьком Джеймі протягом останніх п'ятнадцяти років, - сказав він зі знаючою посмішкою, припасовуючи докупи деталі одного з жахливо викуваних із замкової сталі ножних кріплень.

Пес помовчав, поки не видав несподіваний сміх. - І вона повірила у твоє блефування? - запитав він з недовірою.

\- Звичайно ж повірила, - сказав Джоффрі, усмішка зійшла з обличчя, і він втупив погляд на Королівських шлях попереду них.

**12  
**

Він відточив своє вміння тишком тікати від Пса до рівня справжнього мистецтва. Ненав'язливо напоїти вином, забрати всі заздалегідь запаковані речі, не злякати коней... та багато інших деталей робили всю затію досить складною. Пройшли тижні без особливих пригод і Джоффрі знову опинився на підніжжі гори, розминаючи м'язи і глибоко вдихаючи.

\- Хай йому грець, пора зробити це нарешті, - сказав він, ні до кого не звертаючись.

**13  
**

Джоффрі відкусив від чималого шматка копченої яловичини, механічно пережовуючи і надаючи своїм замерзлим зубам хорошої роботи. Він ще раз поглянув на височенну кручу, для цікавості постукуючи її сталевим клином.

\- Гммм... здається досить твердою, - пробубнів він, перш ніж забити в скелю інший клин, закріпивши перший та перевіривши, чи витримають вони його міцні, підковані сталлю, шкіряні черевики, і почав підйом. Джоффрі рухався наче якийсь механізм, повільно але невпинно піднімаючись все вище, методично забиваючи клини та виймаючи нижні, використовуючи тріщини та западини в скелі, що іноді траплялись йому. Раптово правий клин зісковзнув та випав, лишаючи його з трьома точками опори в ногах і в лівій руці. - Ооовва! - закричав він посинілими губами, коли шматок скелі різко нахилився і почав рух вниз, поки юнак намагався втриматись за лівий клин.

Він ревів, б'ючи новим клином в каміння, нарешті знайшовши більш міцне місце в породі.

\- Недостатньо тверде! - вигукнув він сам до себе, гадаючи, чи витримає метал всю його вагу...

_Визнаю, книжні знання недостатні щоб вивчити різницю між безпечним схилом та смертельною пасткою._

Він почекав...

Тиша... аж враз...

_Хрусь_

Цілий шматок скелі, до котрого він був причеплений, піддався під його вагою і почав падіння з неймовірною швидкістю. Джоффрі закрив очі.

**14  
**

Він відкрив очі. І визначив, що лежить у ліжку.

\- Я таки залізу на ту кляту гору, і ніхто та ніщо мені не перешкодить, - бурмотів він сам собі, перш ніж підвестись із криком: - Слуги!

**15  
**

Він біг навколо Червоного Замку з червоним обличчям, як іронічно. Біг був швидким, аж ніяк не спринт, навіть близько ні, але все ж з доволі хорошою швидкістю. Шкіряні лямки обвивали його плечі та руки, адже він ніс на собі два прямих мечі.

Дихання було рівним. _Вдих, видих, вдих, видих_.

**16  
**

Юнак йшов по краю обриву, слідуючи "стежці", створеній природою, зіщуливши плечі, ніби намагаючись стати меншою ціллю для холодного дощу, що падав нещадно навколо нього, не залишивши й сухої нитки і майже повністю перекриваючи поле зору. Враз зблиснуло неймовірно яскраве світло, Джоффрі був певен, прямо перед ним, підсвічуючи всю Долину Арринів на частку секунди, перш ніж засліпило його.

_КККХХХАААААААААТУУУУУУУУУУУУУУТТТТТТТТТТТТГГГГГГГ_

Грім був неймовірним, оглушуючим, таким гучним, що Джоффрі міг заприсягтись, його почули і в Браавосі за морем. Блискавка влучила мабуть прямо перед ним, бо сама земля затрусилась під його ногами. Джоффрі схопився за виступ скелі справа від себе зі всіх сил, дощ продовжував вибивати звичний ритм. Чи швидше він спробував схопитись зі всіх сил. Якщо чесно, він втратив відчуття дотику в ступнях ще два дні тому, долоні були в не набагато кращому стані. Тепер, коли він ще й оглух та осліп, то не знав що навколо коїться, може його несе течія зі швидкістю сотень миль в годину.

Повільно, дзенькаючий, схожий на дзвоник, звук у вухах затих, а перед очима проступили контури мокрої скелі.

\- ТИ МАЄШ СТАРАТИСЬ СИЛЬНІШЕ, ТАК МЕНЕ НЕ ЗУПИНИШ! - кричав він у бурю і... він не знав. Якимось чином це ставало все більш особистим. Клята гора... щоб він не робив, нічого не виходить. Які б зміни він не вносив, результат не мінявся, він не був спроможнім досягти вершини.

В глибині розуму гора перетворилась на іншу концепцію.

Доля, невідворотність... Фатум.

\- Я справлюсь... я мушу... - бурмотів він, повільно пересуваючись схилом, одна нога після іншої.

**17  
**

Принц замерзав всередині невеликої печери, яку чудом знайшов, розвівши жалюгідне багаття із хмизу і якогось випадкового куща. Вологий хмиз було важко розпалили, але й він давав дещицю тепла, котру з жадобою поглинав Джоффрі.

Він почувався розбитим вщент від обмороження, не відчуваючи носа та мізинців. З жахом спостерігав за своєю посинілою ступнею, торкаючись її патичком і не відчуваючи нічого

\- Це...все..виглядає... погано, - сказав він, перериваючись на дрижаки. Виття вітру знадвору здається подвоїлось, від цього схожого на дикий крик звуку аж зуби боліли.

Джоффрі досягнув снігової лінії три дні тому... і в житті не почувався таким стомленим. Не знав, що було тому причиною, втрата витривалості чи стан його ніг. Здається вогонь дещо допомагав відігнати постійний біль у тілі, що виник тиждень тому, проте він і болю того вже не відчував. Юнак сперся спиною на камінь біля малого багаття. Боги, як же він втомився, короткий сон прямо зараз відчувся би солодшим за тисячу бенкетів. Він навіть перестав здригатись!

Повільно очі заплющились. _Всього десять хвилин, і тоді продовжу йти... десять хвилин..._

**18  
**

Джоффрі розплющив очі та сів.

Він сидів на ліжку в Червоному Замку.

...

Юнак глибоко вдихнув.

\- Знову, - сказав він дивним для самого себе голосом.

**19  
**

Джоффрі хекав, звисаючи догори ногами з шафи, рухаючи торсом до колін, перш ніж опуститись назад. Кольчуга дзвеніла, коли він повторював рухи знову і знову.

Тиріон сидів біля нього за столом, із здивуванням та збентеженням роздивляючись речі племінника. На столі Біс тримав купу малюнків, котрі сам і намалював, вигадуючи та придумуючи міцний, та все ж легкий наплечник.

Джоффрі сильно наполягав, щоб дядько йому допоміг... і його абсурдно мінлива поведінка була загадкою, перед котрою Тиріон не міг встояти. Головоломки завжди були його слабким місцем.

Біля нього Джоффрі продовжував вправи. Він цим займався вже протягом години, підіймаючись та розслаблюючись наче корабельна помпа. Вони спершу поговорили, коли він почав вправу, на рахунок найрізноманітніших речей, головною темою був зимовий одяг. Біс думав, що після тієї поїздки у Вінтерфелл з королем Робертом хлопцю вже мав би набриднути сніг...

Джоффрі мовчав вже протягом цілих двадцяти хвилин. Здається всі сили йшли на постійні повтори вправи.

_Вверх вниз вверх дзінь вверх вниз вверх вниз дзінь_. Звук дзеленчання кольчуги неначе заповнив все навколо.

**20  
**

Силует в плащі торував шлях серед снігової бурі, прямуючи через свіжий сніг вверх по схилу. Лише мала латка шкіри виднілась на всьому тілі. Ступні були захищені підсиленими шкірою хутряними чоботами, на ногах він мав вовняні штани, на грудях виднілась шкірянка вовною всередину, а спину захищав великий водонепроникний плащ. Закриті рукавицями руки несли гострі, небезпечні на вигляд, сталеві клини. Чорний каптур покривав біляве волосся, рот та ніс закривала шкіряно-вовняна захисна маска. Єдиною частиною відкритого тіла були його світло-зелені очі.

Він був близько, він міг відчувати це. Важке бурчання в шлунку змусило його зіщулитись, рукою торкнувшись живота.

_І зі всіх речей... їжа..._

Джоффрі поглянув вперед. Було видно миттєві просвітлення в хуртовині, і згодом він побачив вершину, високо перед собою, до неї було не більше тижня ходи.

Так близько...

Наплечник, що він придумав з допомогою Тиріона, ну добре, наплечник, що Тиріон придумав з його допомогою, був безпечно припнутий до спини, але його вага здавалась аж занадто малою.

Їжі не залишилось.

Він зробив ще один крок, а потім ще один, і ще. Хлопець почувався таким слабим, що хотілось плакати, але навіть на це вже не було сили. Він зробив ще крок. Враз ліва нога сковзнула зі скелі і потонула в заметі. Він впав вперед, обличчям просто в сніг. Джоффрі витратив трохи часу, поки зміг запхати руки під себе, і натиснув.

Нічого не сталося.

_Ну давай, ти ж робив це сотні разів раніше._

Він тиснув зі всіх сил, і міг відчувати як потихеньку піднімається, як обличчя з'являється з-під снігу в повітря, чомусь раптово таке крижане. Рука віднялась і він знову впав в холодний сніг.

Почувся безслівний крик останньої спроби.

Нічого.

Він випростав руки вздовж тіла... і чекав...

**21  
**

Хлопець спав у своїй кімнаті.

Раптово, зелені очі відкрились із поважним поглядом, і чоловік підвівся з ліжка.

\- Знову, - промовив чоловік.

**22  
**

\- Пес, ще одну, - сказав він, стікаючи потом.

Вони перебували на вершині однієї з замкових башт, що нависала над Чорноводною затокою. Джоффрі лежав на животі, прямий як дошка, в такому ж положенні, в якому він вмер в попередньому житті. На його спині лежало з десяток важких томів із замкової бібліотеки. Поблизу нього стояв Пес, сильно збентежений та злегка заінтригований цією чудасією. - Джоффрі, я...

\- Пес, давай наступну, - повторив Джоффрі, не змінюючи тону. Кліган виглядав шокованим, адже ніколи не бачив малого гівнюка таким... зосередженим на чомусь. Він не знав мети цього всього, але мабуть вона якось пов'язана із зміцненням м'язів та витривалості. Джоффрі терпляче чекав, впершись долонями в підлогу, готовий до напруження, книжки спокійно лежали на його спині.

\- Пицель вимагатиме повернути ці книги, - пробурмотів Пес, взявши черговий том з підлоги та поклавши його на спину принца. Той злегка буркнув під додатковою вагою.

Джоффрі напружив м'язи з виразом зосередження на обличчі. І не поворухнувся. Обличчя почервоніло, як він затримав дихання.  
Пес вже збирався припинити це божевілля, коли принц раптово заревів. - ААААААААрррррр, - гарчав він, піднімаючи тіло над землею, і застиг нерухомо десь на цілих десять секунд, торкаючись підлоги лише долонями та ступнями. Зненацька він впав на бік, книги попадали на підлогу. Але замість звичної легкої посмішки, що показувала відсутність інтересу до будь чогось, його рот розтягнувся в рішучому та надзвичайно маніакальному оскалі.

\- Я готовий, - промовив Джоффрі зловісно.

Пес навіть і не думав питати, до чого саме.

**23**

Силует в плащі торував шлях засніженим схилом. На землі не було ані травинки (останнього куща він бачив десь з тиждень тому), сонце було добре видимим між хмарами... або... було б видиме між хмарами, якби тут _були_ хмари. Він піднявся вище моря хмар два дні тому. Останній підйом вверх по крутій скелі теж вже був далеко позаду, і єдиною видимою перешкодою до вершини гори був крутий схил, помережаний кригою та великими каменюками.

Він ще не доходив так далеко жодного разу, тож мусив дуже ощадливо споживати їжу. Цього все одно було замало, він потребував енергії.. Принц вмирав з голоду.

Джоффрі гадав, що вже досягнув верхньої ланки в можливості нести ще щось додаткове. Він просто не міг взяти із собою більше їжі в похід, вага була просто завеликою для його тіла, було просто неможливим краще підготувати тіло за дев'ять чи дванадцять місяців тренувань.

Все ж... _він так близько_. Вже можна було бачити пік гори протягом цілого дня, такий спокусливо близький. Тож він продовжив ходу, крок за кроком. Джоффрі звернув увагу, що тепер робить дещо глибші подихи, ніж раніше, наче саме повітря вже не мало достатньо сили для живлення легень. Схил трохи вирівнявся, переходячи в мале плато, і там була природна печера, ідеальна для останньої ночі перед завершенням походу.

Коли він підійшов до неї, то почув загрозливе мурчання.

Раптово з печери вистрибнув _величезний_ звір з породи котячих, самиця, із жахливо гострими іклами на здоровенній голові, струнке видовжене тіла вигиналось наче зміїне. Хутро було брудно-білим, і вона виглядала досить худою, мабуть теж голодувала. ЇЇ блакитні очі втупились у Джоффрі із очевидним наміром.

_Сутьнькіт_.

Джоффрі схопив свої скелелазальні клини побілілими руками.

Не було куди тікати. Але якби навіть і було, Джоффрі все одно не побіг би. Не тепер.

\- Ти мене не зупиниш, - сказав він спокійним тоном і трошки пригнувся, тримаючи гострі клини низько над землею, але готовий до удару. Сутінькіт заревів і кинувся на Джоффрі з відкритою пащею, випустивши пазурі.

Джоффрі частково ухилився від атаки, але вага тварини все одно збила його з ніг в сніговий замет. Він закричав, коли відчув гострі ікла в своєму лівому плечі. Джоффрі заволав у гніві, коли підняв праву руку і вдарив сутінькота між ребра сталевим клином зі всієї сили. Здоровенний хижак завив, але не розтулив пащі. Джоффрі кричав, продовжуючи колоти між ребра знову і знову. Нарешті кіт відстрибнув назад, шукаючи за собою того нового гострого ворога.

Людина підвелась, похитуючись, кров струменіла по тілу. Сутінькіт зіщулився до землі і раптово стрибнув на нього знову. Цього разу, якимось чином, Джоффрі зміг ухилитись вліво, використавши рух з водного танцю, одночасно підводячи руку і вганяючи клин хижаку в спину. Сутінькіт заревів від болю і вдарив його лапою, шматуючи джоффрину праву руку. Юнак відступив на крок, стікаючи кров'ю по всьому тілу; обоє, людина та звір, поїдали поглядами один одного. Джоффрі мав ще одного, останнього клина, попередній загубився під час страшного удару лапи.

Він не знав, чи це брак повітря, а може адреналін в крові так подіяв на нього, але раптово відчув якусь первісну лють і заревів на ворога. Сутінькіт заревів у відповідь.

Звір стрибнув і збив Джоффрі з ніг, намагаючись вхопити іклами шию. Обоє покотилися схилом вниз через силу стрибка. Котіння швидко переросло у вільне падіння, коли обоє летіли далеко вниз в Долину Арринів.

**24**

Джоффрі повільно дихав в глибині Божегаю Червоного Замку. Вдих, видих, вдих, видих, вдих, видих.

Він сидів, схрестивши ноги, в одній із позицій, що вичитав у тому ї-тійському сувої, це суттєво допомагало із зосередженням. Він відчував вітер навколо, що ніс свіжі запахи, а не звичний сморід великого міста. Це все не давало такого ж ефекту, як медитація в справжньому північному божегаю, та все ж досить допомагало йому. Юнак вже відчував те "центрування", як одну з нових емоцій. Він знав, що дія не протриває довго, але приємне відчуття заспокоєності буде продовжуватись значно довше.

Все ж... він не наважувався полишити це місце. Приготування до чергового підйому в гори були майже завершені... але відчуття марності зусиль в боротьбі з долею охопило його. Він втратив лік спробам здійснити задумане, і мала частка свідомості шепотіла спокусливо, щоб він кинув ту справу, це ж лише довбана гора, не треба нічого доводити. Але Джоффрі знав цей шепіт. Якщо він зараз покине все, то що буде робити далі? Невже він ніколи не зможе досягнути чогось вагомого своїми власними силами? І той голос в голові так і буде шепотіти у всіх наступних життях?

Було щось неправильне в поривах вітру.

Раптово Джоффрі відкрив очі. Їхній звичний зелений колір наче посвітлів у відблисках полуденного сонця, що пробивалось через крони дерев. Одразу він почув чийсь видих по праву руку від себе, напружене відчуття небезпеки прокричало в голові, коли він зірвався на ноги без зусиль одним плавним рухом (очевидний вплив водного танцю), витягнувши кинджал. Після восьми з гаком місяців виснажливих тренувань, що ледве не вбивали його, він почував себе як зведену пружину, готову до будь-чого.

Праворуч нього стояла Санса, прикриваючи рота, дивлячись на нього зляканими очима. Джоффрі опанував себе і заховав кинджала.

\- Вибачте, що налякав вас, моя пані, - сказав він їй. Вона опустила руки і кивнула головою, її щоки багряніли червоним. - Не треба вибачатись, мій принце, я... я власне шпигувала за тобою, - раптово зізналась вона.

Джоффрі виглядав надзвичайно здивованим. - За мною? Чому? - запитав він, заінтригований та збентежений.

Вона зробила обережний крок вперед. - Просто... - вона наче вела титанічну битву сама з собою, щоб продовжити: - ти здаєшся таким... зосередженим... одержимим... наче знаєш щось, невідоме нікому більш в світі, що ніхто й уявити не може... - сказала вона з надзвичайною проникливістю, що мабуть жила глибоко під величезними нашаруваннями наївності та невинності. А він ще вважав раніше, що крім отих нашарувань в неї і не має інших рис...

\- Вибач, я не... - вона раптово затнулась, але Джоффрі заспокоїв її, коли підійшов ближче до неї. - Ні... це... це справді так, - сказав він, дошукуючи потрібних слів: - Є... мабуть ти б назвала це піснею, пісня життя. Вона веде нас всіх, щоб ми не робили, щоб не траплялось... - сказав він, його очі злегка розфокусувались. - Коли хтось намагається змінити певні ключові частинки пісні, вона перетворюється в... імпровізацію, на певний час, лише щоб пізніше повернутись до звичної мелодії. Бо пісня... пісня завжди залишається тією самою, пісня ніколи не змінюється... Я не можу змінити її, - Джоффрі мовив з розпачем, вже шкодуючи про свою слова.

Проте Санса мала дивний, не притаманний їй зосереджений вигляд, вдивляючись йому в очі і намагаючись все осмислити. Через хвилину мовчазного тет-а-тету Санса промовила.

\- Але Джоффрі... Хаба послідовність змінених ключових частин не стане новою піснею?, - запитала вона.

Він побачив перед очима довгий ланцюжок подій, що привів його до останнього сходження. Біг, тренування, виготовлення приладдя разом з Тобхо Моттом, піднімання торсу в кольчузі, спільне виготовлення ідеального наплечника разом з Тиріоном, тренування витривалості на вершині башти зі Псом, пошук знань про гори та скелелазання в книжках. Кожна з цих дій була цінною сама по собі. Але разом... Зміна ланцюжка нот може змінити всю пісню, зміна ланцюжка подій може змінити всю долю, щоб не зважати на жалюгідну політику і на те, хто кого вбив. Такий ланцюжок подій може закинути його на вершину світу в буквальному значенні.

І він щойно зрозумів, чого саме йому для цього бракує.

\- Боги... Санса, я ніколи не міг подумати, що ти така мудра, - сказав Джоффрі, поглинутий туманом розумінь та усвідомлень, щиро поцілував її в щоку і хутко побіг в напрямі замку.

Санса стояла заціплено в Божегаї, її обличчя так палало багрянцем, неначе вона могла от-от вибухнути спалахом полум'я.

**25**

\- Я кажу тобі, Неде! Таргарієнська сучка має здохнути! - волав король Роберт перед малою радою на всіх в загальному і конкретно на Неда. Еддард вже збирався твердо заперечити, аж враз двері відчинились, і дивний син Роберта, принц Джоффрі, зайшов до зали з таким виразом на обличчі, неначе мав якусь нагальну справу.

\- Роберте, - мовив він, звертаючись до батька.

\- Хлопче, я зайнятий! Якщо це знову щось на рахунок якогось одягу...

\- Роберте, мені потрібен твій кабанячий спис, - сказав він із смертельною серйозністю в голосі.

**26**

Силует в плащі торував шлях засніженим схилом, сніг вже не був таким глибоким, щоб сповільнювати ходу. Лише мала латка шкіри виднілась на всьому тілі. Ступні були захищені підсиленими шкірою хутряними чоботами, на ногах він мав вовняні штани, на грудях виднілась шкірянка вовною всередину, а спину захищав великий водонепроникний плащ. Закриті рукавицями руки несли гострі, небезпечні на вигляд, сталеві клини. Чорний каптур покривав біляве волосся, рот та ніс закривала шкіряно-вовняна захисна маска. Єдиною частиною відкритого тіла були його світло-зелені очі.

Чоловік зняв наплечника і відкрив його на землі. Запах їжі все ще витав над торбою, але самої їжі вже не залишилось. Ні, натомість він вийняв чотири дерев'яних палиці, кожна розміром майже з руку, кожна мала оббиті залізом кінці з отворами та кріпленнями.

Він поєднав ті сегменти по черзі, щоразу чулось м'яке клацання після приєднання чергової частини, що доводило репутацію Тобхо Мотта як видатного майстра. Нарешті він витягнув останній сегмент, акуратно загорнутий в шкіру. Джоффрі приєднав останню частину. Вітер зірвав шкіряну обмотку і вивільнив незвичне, відточене до блиску, сталеве лезо півметрової довжини, на якому вигравали сонячні промені, котре стирчало на верхів'ї трьохметрового списа.

Чоловік витяг дуже подібний до того леза за виглядом кинджал та повісив його на бік, одразу над стегном. Кинджал і лезо списа виглядали майже однаковими по формі і за розміром, різнились лише руків'ям та ратищем.

Чоловік залишив наплечник лежати на землі і продовжив крокувати єдиним доступним шляхом, що вів прямо до малої печери...

Як за годинником, вартовий Долі вистрибнув з печери та загрозливо замуркотів, вдивляючись в Джоффрі. ЇЇ біла кудлата грива приховувала худорляве тіло, хоча навіть змучений голодом сутінькіт виглядав велично. Незважаючи на велику вагу, вона рухалась із вродженою грацією, повільно обходячи його збоку, рухаючись навколо людини колами. Чоловік опустив списа і сам зіщулився, знижуючи центр маси тіла, неначе своєрідно наслідуючи позу хижака, пильно слідкуючи за положенням ніг, повільно повертаючись в один бік, щоб вістря списа було постійно направлене на звіра. Джоффрі зробив глибокий вдих.

\- Якщо, хоч чого б я не робив, - спокійно мовив він, звертаючись до сутьнькота, - якщо я не зможу досягнути вершини... якщо навіть зусиль тисячі життів не вистачить... це я про нас, про мене і тебе, про всіх інших... - він тихо бурмотів. Незважаючи на це, слова чулись в голові Джоффрі надприродно голосно. Вітер враз став тихішим, і єдиним звуком навколо крім його власного голосу було тихе шарудіння чобіт та лап по снігу.

Кішка повільно підвела спину, товсті м'язи напружились перед стрибком.

\- Якщо я не зможу досягти вершини... це означатиме, що ми всі ляльки в руках долі... Це означатиме, що ми лише її іграшки, котрих вона після гри викидає геть знову і знову.

Хижак загарчав, завмерши на місці, напруживши м'язи, зосередивши зір на Джоффрі.

Зелені очі, єдина відкрита холоду частина тіла, звузились в зосереджені: - Я... я не приймаю цього. Краще вже сотня смертей в Пурпурі. Краще мільйон смертей, - сказав він звіру. Хоча рот був прикритий одягом, все ж через нього проглядались рухи щік, зрадницьки видаючи впевнену усмішку.

Джоффрі та звір зціпились поглядами, завмерши як статуї, вітер неприродно затих.

Його розум був спокійний, думки неначе лежали без руху, як ніби він зараз займався звичною медитацією в величному Божегаї Вінтерфелла, малі багряні листочки шаруділи навколо нього. Він міг відчувати кожен легкий шепіт вітру своїм тілом, вагу одягу, кожен м'яз в тілі, напружений чи розслаблений. Він бачив кожну деталь сутінькота, повного різних кольорів окрім білої гриви... заклякшого наче статуя.

Так пройшло декілька секунд, а може й вічність. Пізніше Джоффрі не міг визначити.

Хижак випустив пазурі.

\- НУ ДАВААААЙ! - заревів Джоффрі, хижак додав свій рев до його власного і стрибнув швидше, ніж арбалетний болт.

\- ААААААааа, - закричав Джоффрі несамовито, блискавично рухаючись, коли він вгатив списа прямо під передню ліву лапу хижака. Кішка завила від болю і сахнулась назад, але Джоффрі сам подався вперед, виструнчившись ввись та опустивши лезо списа, намагаючись пришпилити сутінькота до землі. Вона якось вивернулась, рухаючись швидше, ніж Джоффрі встиг зреагувати, звільнилась від списа, залишаючи кривавий слід, і кинулась вліво, намагаючись застати його зненацька збоку. Він різко повернувся, цілячись списом в біле хутро. Вона була швидка, занадто швидка.

Кішка пригнулась до землі і раптово завмерла, Джоффрі не встиг зупинити поворот вчасно і кінець списа продовжив рук наліво, коли хижак напав з правого боку. Він ще зміг зачепити її бік, і кішка заревіла від болю, але змогла вкусити за ратище списа зі всієї сили.

Ратище, зроблене розбірним для зручності перенесення, звичайно не було таким же міцним, як суцільно дерев'яне. Спис розпався на дві половинки із голосним клацанням. Все це Джоффрі спостерігав ніби в сповільненні. Навіть не встигши подумати, він жбурнув зламаний спис в бік і кинувся на тварюку, волаючи та витягуючи того довгого кинджала (або короткого меча) з піхов. Хижак заревів та обернувся до юнака, але цього разу сила інерції була на боці Джоффрі, коли вони звалились на сніг несамовитим клубком зубів та сталі, крові та кісток.

Раптово клубок зупинив свої рухи, стало видно звіра, мордою догори, знову нерухомого як статуя. Десь через півхвилини, повільно, тіло хижака порухалось з одного боку, потім з іншого. Із диким криком звірина туша перевернулась на бік і під нею стало видно закривавлену людину в зимовому одязі, що вилізла з пастки важкого трофею. Він підвівся на колінах, тримаючи ліву руку, з якої текла кров, і нахилився над хижаком. З переможним ревом він витягнув того довгого кинджала з товстої шиї кішки, проливаючи ще більше червоного на білий сніг.

**27  
**

Схил ставав все більш пологим, кожен крок давався все легше та легше в порівнянні з попереднім.

Аж враз вже не було куди йти.

Схил зненацька закінчився кількаметровою плоскою кам'яною плитою, а за нею...

Простягся Вестерос.

По праву руку виднілись Річкові землі, величний розлогий Тризуб та його притоки простяглись між густою мережею сіл, замків та помість, найбільшим з них був могутній Харренхол; звідси ледве-ледве можна було бачити його неймовірні обплавлені вежі. Біля нього виднілось велике озеро, Боже Око. Вздовж річок лежали пшеничні поля, видимі лише через їхній колір. Латки жовтого, бурого та зеленого слідували напрямку річкових русел вихором кольорів, що перехопив дух Джоффрі.

Попереду виднілась Крабова затока, величезна пляма синього, що вдавалась в тіло континенту, чиї води весь час були в русі, накочуючись на береги.

По ліву руку виднілось Гніздо, могутній кам'яний палець піднімався з серця Долини, оточений величними горами з залісненими схилами та сірими вершинами. Вони були величезними, але все ж нижчими за оцю кляту гору.

Навколо себе він міг бачити найбільший гірський хребет Вестероса, що піднімався у величній красі, покритий зеленими та сіропустельними барвами із коронами білого снігу на вершинах. Він міг бачити їх всіх одночасно звідси, від півночі до півдня, вздовж Долини Арринів, де врешті-решт гори зустрічали гігантську синю пляму аж на горизонті, котра могла бути лише Вузьким морем.

Це було чудово.

\- ВВВВУУУУУУУУУУУУУААА! - ревів Джоффрі, вклякнувши на коліна, торкаючись руками до вершини світу.

_Я це зробив... Я... Я спроможний самотужки кувати свою власну долю... _Ця думка кружляла його головою, спричиняючи неймовірну, майже сексуальну насолоду. Він раптово звернув увагу, що плаче, і зрозумів, що це найкраще, що з ним сталось за всі його життя.

**28  
**

Джоффрі відкусив ще шматочок.

Воно мало смак...

Вона мало смак... крові та перемоги.

Воно смакувало... добре.

Він ще раз відкусив шмат сирого котячого м'яса, методично пережовуючи і махаючи ногами в порожнечі. _Їсти сирого сутінькота на верхівці Місячних гір... Було щось нереальне в цьому. _Він проковтнув останній шматок, що приніс із собою, і ліг на спину у нескінченному задоволенні, дивлячись як сонце опускається вниз.

\- Подрімати на вершині світу, виконано, - задоволено сказав він самому собі. Важке відчуття перемоги не полишало його. Це сиділо в кістках, в глибині, наче внутрішній теплий вогонь.

Джоффрі посміхався, коли лежав так, довго-довго, відганяючи сон.

**29  
**

_... А далі що?_

Він подивися ззаду за собою, потім вниз.

Джоффрі відкинув біляве пасмо з лоба, котре відрощував протягом цього життя, і гордо почухав біляву маківку, миттєво зупинившись через сильний біль від страшного шрама, що простягся від рота до брови, котрий почав пульсувати.

\- Аййй... граний кіт... - бурмотів він. Кровотеча вже припинилась, але з інших ран та укусів ще текла кров. Він був певен, що в них вже почалось запалення.

\- Ну добре, - сказав він, підводячись, і поглянув донизу знову.

\- Звідси лише один шлях вниз, - мовив юнак із нервовим смішком. Він відійшов назад, потім розбігся до краю вершини світу, щоб раптово зупинитись.

…

_Це буде складніше, ніж я думав._

То був довгий, доооовгий шлях вниз. Його нудило від самого погляду в безодню. Знадобилось з десяток хвилин, щоб переконати себе, і Джоффрі нарешті зважився. Він облизав губи.

_Це для тебе, дядьку!_

\- За Ланністееееріііііів! - закричав він і зістрибнув з краю обриву.

-ВАААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААА

ААААААААААааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааааа... - верещав він поки падав, швидше ніж будь-коли в своїх життях.

І тоді він нарешті витратив все повітря в легенях.

І продовжив падати. І падав. І падав.

Він широко розчепірив руки і намагався маневрувати в небі, з де-яким невеликим успіхом.

\- ЦЕ НЕЙМОВІРНО! ЩО СКАЖЕТЕ, ДОВБАНІ ТАРГАРІЄНИ! - кричав він, змінюючи кут падіння туди чи сюди, трясця, він насправді _летів_ повітрям. Десь посеред цієї забави, коли земля внизу все наближалась і ставала більшою, одна раптова, жахлива думка виплила в джоффриній голові, дякуючи зайві вазі в нього за пазухою.

_О боги._

_Я не залишив тієї бронзової пластини на вершині._

\- ЛААААААААЙЙЙЙННН...

_ЛЯП_

* * *

_* (від перекл.) Золота Імперія Ї-Ті - могутня держава в Ессосі, маловідома у Вестеросі. Знаходиться східніше Кварта та дотракійських степів. Своєрідний аналог середньовічного Китаю в світі Гри Престолів_

* * *

Якщо маєте бажання підтримати перекладача та скачати "Пурпурові Дні" в форматі електронної книги - запрошую Вас на Alex Malyarchuk Translations на Патреоні. Окрім "Пурпурових Днів" там знаходить ще чимало чого цікавого.


	15. Розділ 13: Кістки

**Розділ 13: Кістки.**

**1**

Тиріон читав цікаву книгу про Брандона Корабела в малому кабінеті, котрий йому виділили в Королівській Гавані, позираючи на келих з вином на столі та розмірковуючи, чи не навідатись в бордель до Чатайї перед подорожжю на Північ, коли він пережив найбільший жах в житті. Його небіж, Джоффрі, раптово вбіг в кабінет, виблискуючи зеленими божевільними очима і виглядаючи найщасливішою людиною на білому світі, наче сяючи від якоїсь внутрішньої сили.

_От лайно. Він мабуть щойно когось вбив_, такою була перша думка Біса. Коли племінник охопив поглядом кімнату і зауважив дядька, його посмішка наче вдвічі збільшилась, і очі засвітились радістю.

_... Він хоче вбити мене_, такою була друга думка.

"За Ланністрееерііів! - закричав хлопець, підбіг та обійняв Тиріона прямо в кріслі.

**2  
**

Ланністерський стіл виглядав похмуро, Серсея та Джеймі їли мовчки, іноді обмінюючись поглядами, повними знання та передчуття. Джона Аррина вбили... і це зробили не вони. Тиріон вловив напруження, потім без особливого зацікавлення грався з Томменом, котрий сидів біля нього. Обоє, Томмен та Мірцелла, наче підтримали загальну атмосферу і їли, чи швидше пересовували їжу на тарілках, без апетиту.

\- Омномном, - плямкав Джоффрі, пожираючи курячу ногу, пережовуючи її так, наче бажав поглинути всю енергії з м'яса. Він був таким з того часу, як зайшов до Тиріона минулої ночі, коли навіжений малий, замість перерізати дядькові горлянку, змусив того напитись з ним за компанію, із виразом щастя, котрому просто не було звідки взятись. Він був дещо розчарованим зранку і відмовився пояснити, що ж саме вони святкували (не те, щоб привід був необхідним)... але щоб то не було, воно зробило племінника зовсім новою людиною...

_ХРУМ_

З'ївши останній шматок, Джоффрі відкинувся на спинку стільці із самовпевненою посмішкою і дивним виразом обличчя, ніби він щось підраховував в голові.

_Цікаво_... думав Тиріон.

Він замислився, що ж це все було...

**3**

Невелика кухня була затишним місцем, крихітною частинкою цієї більш занедбаної частини Червоного Замку. Мабуть вона була збудована для харчування служок з башти Білого Меча. Там майже не було запасів їжі, і стіл виглядав так, наче не міг дочекатись візиту теслі чи навіть бригади тесль, але це не зупиняло Джоффрі. Що б то не було за божевілля, котре поглинуло принца, але воно змусило його почистити це місце... і почати готувати їжу на малому вогнищі.

Він поставив казанок з чимось киплячим, дивлячись з виразом якогось сподівання, очевидно чекаючи, що Пес скаже хоч щось.

_Чому принц Семи Королівств готує для мене тушкованого кроля...? _Пес почувався повністю збитим з пантелику від цього всього. Пізніше він спробує звести все докупи, щоб зрозуміти причину подій, що згодом відбулись.

_А, в сраку, якщо малий очікує від мене, що я поведусь на його розіграш, то він справді дурний._

Пес взяв ложку, набрав трохи страви і негайно скуштував.

Він не знав, чого очікувати, можливо відчути найгірший смак в світі чи невимовну насолоду.

Він трохи пожував більш тверді шматочки. Воно було... надто рідким, і майже не мало смаку. Він їв і гіршу їжу під час походів на війну, але не набагато гірше. Малий гівнюк здається вловив цю оцінку, і почухав голову. - Гмм, було б наївно очікувати. що місяці готування їжі в цілях виживання навчать також готувати смачно... - сказав той наче сам до себе, і продовжив.

\- Ну добре, Пес... - сказав він, сидячи за столом і розкладаючи купу паперів по столу, - Вибирай нашу долю, - бовкнув він, кидаючи на свого присяжного вояка дещо зловісний погляд.

Пес різко глянув на Джоффрі, але непохитний погляд малого змусив його перевести погляд вниз... ну гаразд.

\- Трясця, добре, - погодився він, тупо втупившись на завалений аркушами стіл. Їх було п'ятнадцять, кожен малюнком донизу. Пес досі не розумів, в чому суть цієї гри, придуманої гівнюком, але краще підіграти йому і просто завершити це все. - Добре, добре... Я візьму... - він заколивався. Це було важчим, аніж здавалось. Це ж лише папір, так? Рука рухалась від одного шматка до іншого, рухалась по всьому столу. поки він не зупинив вибір на двох аркушах. Тепер вибір лежав між цими двома... треба вибрати один.

Рука міняла місце, поки він роздумував. - Грець йому! Бери ось цей, - він практично кинув аркуша Джоффрі.

Той уважно підняв папір і перевернув, показуючи текст.

\- Порт Іббен... гмм, досить цікаво. Пакуй речі, ми відбуваємо завтра зранку, - майже нечутно сказав принц, підвівся і пішов з кухні, але зупинився біля дверей. - А, тобі варто глянути на аркуш, котрий ти майже вибрав, - сказав він з пустотливою посмішкою, і пішов собі. Пес, досі під враженням від всього цього, перевернув лист паперу, котрого він тоді не вибрав.

"_Літні острови_**" там було написано.

Його ліве око почало сіпатись.

**4  
**

Дихання було сталим, очі закритими.

_Чекай..._

Джоффрі міг чути скрипіння такелажу, коли корабель пересікав чергову хвилю, піднімаючись в повітря...

_Чекай..._

Щоб повернутись до реальності в диким ревом. Пес трохи хитнувся вліво, втрачаючи рівновагу, коли Джоффрі кинувся на нього як скажений кіт, цілячив в незахищений бік. Пес буркнув, ледве відбивши удар, розриваючись між необхідністю встояти на ногах та збереженням уваги на Джоффрі.

\- Це було підступно... - сказав він, відпихуючи Джоффрі назад. - Добре, - пробурмотів він, перейшовши в напад, та напосівся на хлопця зі шквалом випадів, від яких той увертався, іноді блокуючи окремі удари. _КЛАЦ КЛАЦ КЛАЦ_. Метал дзвенів з кожним ударом, і Пес спромігся загнати Джоффрі в кут, прямо біля стерна. Він роззброїв Джоффрі неоковирним, хоч і ефективним способом, що показував багаторічний досвід, загиливши тому кулаком під дих.

Вони впали разом - меч на палубу, а Джоффрі на коліна, тримаючись руками за живіт. Він провів в такій позі декілька секунд, аж поки Пес не простяг йому руку.

\- Не знав, що ти вже тренувався на борту корабля раніше, - грубо промовив Пес, коли Джоффрі взяв його руку і підвівся на ноги за допомогою сили Клігана. Джоффрі ще кілька разів сутужно вдихнув повітря, насолоджуючись західним бризом, що проносився палубою.

\- Та... всього.. кілька разів... - запевнив він, продовжуючи заганяти повітря в легені, що наче горіли. Швидке дихання раптом перервалось несподіваною думкою. Зненацька він кинув на Пса втомлений погляд. - Ти сам раніше вже бився на кораблі?! - запитав він.

Пес буркнув в звичній, притаманній лише йому, манері.

\- Джоффе, ти тут не один повен сюрпризів - мовив він з дещо обережним виразом обличчя.

\- Т`ак! А`ну припинили п`атякати! Нумо з'а роботу! - заволав до них опецькуватий капітан, вроджений долинянин, що перехилився через перила містка до них. "Я в'ам пл'ачу не з'а м'ахання мечами, це стосується і тебе, Джоффе! П'алуба с'ама себе не н'адр'аїть до прибуття в Бр'аавос! - закричав він, швидше в бік дюжини моряків-глядачів, що сиділи на ящиках навколо місця поєдинку, вони застогнали від незадоволення. - Так, капітане! - сказав Джоффрі, вкладаючи в піхви тренувального меча, і почав перевіряти чи не з'явились нові синці. - На двієчку з десятки... досі не можу повірити, як просто ти знаходиш протидію моїм новим рухам, щоб я не придумував... - мовив він Псу захекано. Принц обернувся, не почувши відповіді, і побачив, як Пес поїдає його дивним задумливим поглядом.

_Знову це..._ Кожен раз він так дивиться на мене, коли я отримую наказ від капітана, це вже починає набридати.

\- Кліг? Кліг?! - вигук, здається, перервав думки Клігана, котрий роздратовано глянув на підняті в запитанні брови Джоффрі. - Мхрм, - відповів він своєю кліганською мовою, припинаючи меча до боку. Джоффрі переклав цей дивний звук для себе як "Не зважай".

Судно врізалось в чергову хвилю, і Джоффрі зачекав хвильку, поки пішов за рештою команди припинати вітрило до щогли, відчуваючи приємне напруження в м'язах. Це стало свого роду таємною слабкістю, щоразу повертати себе в гарну фізичну форму в кожному новому житті. Щоразу після воскресіння він прокидався все більш розчарованим та роздратованим через необхідність гартування свого слабкого тіла, але це відчуття потрохи зникало, як він повертався з часом у норму. Різниця стала разючою, коли Джоффрі був зайнятий його так званим "гірським забігом", як він сам називав ту пригоду з горою, і його щоденні тренування (у всякому разі ті більш звичні вправи, виконання котрих не викликало в його родичів в Червоному Замку бажання передати його в цупкі лапи грандмейстера Пицеля для лікування голови) стали рутиною в нових життях з того часу.

Зараз, після щоденних занять та двох тижнів важкої праці в морі, Джоффрі нарешті почував себе більш вільно. Не так вже важливо покращувати техніку бою (хоч на щастя вона таки покращувалась, тепер він перемагав Пса в одному бою з п'яти. Повільний прогрес, та все ж...), якщо він не буде мати сил для неї, бо в затяжному бою витривалість стає важливішою за інше.

\- Чого ви чек'аєте! Я плачу в'ам, покидьк'ам, не з'а те, щоб ви витріщ'алися в море! - волав капітан, вірний син Долини, своєю чудернацькою говіркою; він міг би позмагатись вибухових норовом навіть з п'яним Робертом, але ж він прийняв на борт "Джоффа" та "Кліга", як найманих матросів, без зайвих питань, і за це Джоффрі був щиро вдячний капітану, тож не переймався.

Він відірвався від споглядання хвиль і підскочив до щогли. - Так, капітане! - сказвав він, коли долинянин повільно кивнув та пішов назад до стерна.

**5  
**

Лорат не був великим містом, особливо в порівнянні з рештою Вільних Міст. Проте був дивно гарним завдяки лабіринтоподібним вулицям та алеям, що звивались вверх та вниз, ліворуч та праворуч в якомусь надскладному малюнку, котрий ніби приховав... щось. Щось потаємне.

Джоффрі не дуже й здивувався, коли йому розказали, що це на-справді колись таки був величезний лабіринт, сотні років тому. На жаль час, людська діяльність та візит групи дуже незадоволених біловолосих драконячих вершників зруйнували більшість старовинних стін, а сучасне місто виросло на старих фундаментах. За ті кілька днів, що Джоффрі пробув тут, він невпинно досліджував місто, намагаючись викрити приховані старовинні секрети, поки що з дуже незначним результатом.

Він знайшов прадавні проходи, що різнились від непомітних безлюдних провулків до величезних каверн, котрі мали вихід до моря, і якось навіть побачив старовинні руни, чи відмітки, чи щось таке, в кількох проходах, мабуть в найдавніших з них.

Все ж, він не забув про мету їхньої подорожі. Таємничий Порт Іббен, заселений дивними волохатими іббенійцями, багатьох з них він вже бачив в порту та в тавернах. Вони переважно були риболовами, купцями та, іноді, китобоями, але всі вони наче відчували якусь відразу до незнайомців, віддаючи перевагу спілкування з подібними до себе.

До цього часу.

\- Добре, давай зробимо це, Клігу, - сказав він Псові, котрий тихо стояв за ним, думаючи про щось своє. Він пішов за Джоффрі, майже не бурчачи.

Джоффрі здогадувався, що після стількох дивних змін в його характері Пес нарешті вирішив, метафорично, послати все в сраку і просто плисти по річці подій (та навіжених схем "нового" Джоффрі). Юнаку подобався цей спокійний настрій Пса, що нагадував про тихий вітерець і падаючі багряні листочки. Він це схвалював.

Вони повернулись спинами до синього моря і обличчями до сірого міста та пішли, торуючи шлях через відносно залюднені вулиці, йдучи дорогою від порту до одної таверни, котрі Джоффрі знайшов вчора. Вічно сіре та хмарне небо над Лоратом неначе постійно вказувало на початок шторму невдовзі, і рідко помилялось.

Принц та його охоронець пришвидшили ходу з першими краплями дощу, що швидко набирав силу, аж врешті вони дійшли до непримітної приземистої будівлі, збудованої з товстої сірої цегли.

"_Дохлий Кит_" був таверною, що досить виділялась поміж сусідніми закладами, біля котрих вирувало життя, де п'яні браавоські брави і веселі пентошійські торговці постійно заходили всередину чи виходили назовні, співаючи та проклинаючи дощ. В порівнянні з ними "_Дохлий Кит_" був значно тихішим, біля нього майже нікого не було.

Все ж, Джоффрі був _переконаним_, що саме в цьому місці вони зможуть домовитись про добирання до Іббу.

Вони зайшли всередину через головний вхід, струшуючи бруд з чобіт та беручи плащі в руки. Джоффрі почув тихий гомін розмов низькими голосами між відвідувачами, що різко припинився, як тільки вони підійшли до шинквасу. Здається всі відвідувачі, майже поголовно низькорослі та кремезні волохаті іббенійці**, витріщались на них. Їхній зовнішній вигляд, хоча Джоффрі вже бачив таких людей, все ще викликав дивне неспокійне відчуття, але воно швидко зникло, поки він напружено думав, що робити далі.

Швидко перебираючи варіанти дій і усвідомлюючи, що найкращим буде не робити нічого поки що, він разом з Псом пройшли в дальній кут, де відвідувачі за сусідніми столами виглядали менш небезпечними. Вони посідали в незручній тиші, Джоффрі відкинувся на спинку стільця, так ніби нічого не сталося (поки що, у всякому разі, подумав він), поки Пес сидів прямо напроти нього на стільці біля стіни, з якого можна було охопити зором всю залу і забезпечити спину від атаки ззаду... він уважно дивився навколо, міцно тримаючись за руків'я меча.

_Ось що видає воїна. _Джоффрі замислився_, не доблесний вигляд, а те, як вони постійно тримають ситуацію навколо себе під контролем._ Він раптово подумав, чи цього хтось вчить спеціально, чи може воно само приходить після виживання в боях та війнах.

До них підійшла дещо похмура лоратійська служниця, і Джоффрі дав їй браавостьку залізну монету, замовивши два кухлі пива. Його здивував Пес, коли той різко нахилився і замовив курку. Коли він глянув на нього, Пес просто знизав плечима. -Я голодний, - сказав він, ніби замислившись.

Тихий низькоголосий гомін навколо них відновився тільки тоді, коли служниця неохоче кивнула у згоді та пішла по справах.

\- От лайно... Коли ти казав, що вони не люблять чужинців, я не думав, що все аж так..., - пробурмотів Пес.

\- Я теж не думав... - прошепотів у відповідь Джоффрі. Він ще трішки відкинувся назад і тишком оглянув сусідні столики. За одним самотній іббенієць пережовував якісь горіхи, мовчазно вдивляючись в порожній кухоль; за іншим сиділо півдюжини іббенійських моряків, вдягнутих у важкі хутра, через що виглядали ще волохатішими. Джоффрі зауважив, що вони навіть не кинули жодного погляду на прибульців з моменту їхнього приходу в таверну. Початковим планом було пригостити пивом всіх в залі (за рахунок золота з скарбниці Червоного Замку)... але той план вже виглядав непрактичним; потрібно знайти інший спосіб познайомитись з іббенійськими моряками. Ларітійські та навіть браавоські кораблі часто припливали в Порт Іббен, але вхід в саме місто був суворо заборонений для чужинців, чи щось таке, як йому розповіли в Браавосі. Прибуття на Ібб на борту іббенійського корабля дозволило би відвідати місто.

Ну, це все було припущенням, звісно.

Пес схвально буркнув при вигляді їжі, відриваючи курячу ногу із радісним виглядом людини, котра була приречена на харчування однією рибою до скону. Джоффрі захихотів від цього видовища, забираючи іншу курячу ногу собі. - І я голодний, - весело відповів він незадоволеному Псові. Перш ніж він встиг прожувати м'ясо, здоровенна волохата рука впала йому на плече, а навздогін їй прилетіло загрозливе буркання. Пес, швидкий як блискавка, підвівся і відштовхнув невідомого назад.

\- Ще раз торкнешся малого і будеш носити свою руку в торбі до кінця життя, - проревів він. Джоффрі швидко зіскочив зі стільця і обернувся, щоб побачити чотирьох іббенійців, котрі дивились на нього чи на Пса. Той, котрого стусанув Кліган, вишкірився огидною посмішкою, повною квадратних зубів. Він пробурчав щось незрозумілою говіркою свого народу і троє інших почали обходити стіл зі сторін. Джоффрі зауважив кинджали у них на поясах.

\- Наймані вбивці?, - швидко запитав Джоффрі в Пса, кладучи руку на руків'я меча.

\- Ні... занадто багато свідків, - зауважив Пес, постійно переводячи погляд між чотирма незнайомцями. Той, хто почав це все, щось сказав, вишкірився і схопив Джоффрі знову.

Точніше він спробував схопити. Щойно його рука наблизилась до хлопця, як Пес заревів, витягуючи одноручного меча, котрого тримав від столом, і рубанув того по шиї. Хоча він не мав при собі свого великого дворучника, та чималої сили Пса вистачило, щоб перерубати шию нападнику, забризкуючи кров'ю стіл з курятиною. Як потім Джоффрі пригадував, ворожі бійці застигли на п'ять секунд, але може й на одну. Всі троє кинулись на них, коли Джоффрі вже витягнув меча, і почалась рубанина.

Незважаючи на коротшу зброю в руці, іббенієць навпроти Джоффрі виявився досвідченим бійцем на ножах (в порівнянні з принцем), постійно ухиляючись від ударів та контратакуючи. Він навіть зміг зачепити блискавичним випадом збройову руку хлопця, так що той майже впустив меча від болю.

_Якщо сутінькіт не змусив мене випустити зброю, то ти й поготів не зможеш, гівноїде!_ Несамовито думав Джоффрі, подвоївши зусилля. Тим часом Пес бився з тими двома моряками без особливих проблем, збивши одного на землю ударом плеча та відрубуючи кисть з ножем іншому. Джоффрі відбив замах, що міг би перерізати йому гортань, і використав один з улюблених псових контрударів, вгативши кулаком по носі. Іббенієць сахнувся назад, тримаючись за скривавлений ніс, намагаючись витерти кров та сльози, що затьмарили поле зору. Було запізно, швидким кроком Джоффрі наблизився і всадив меч по хрестовину в живіт.

_Здається я справді набуваю майстерності в цьому!_ Думав він з гордістю, коли обернувся і побачив, як Пес добиває останнього.

\- КЛІГАНЕ, ЗЗАДУ... - заверещав він, але було вже запізно. З клацанням, яке для джоффиного слуху домінувало в таверні над іншими звуками, арбалетна стріла з'явилась у псовому горлі. Він дивився, руки судомились, як Пес схопився за шию і кров полилася вниз... той кашлянув раз чи два, зробивши крок, і впав на підлогу.

В десяти метрах за ним стояв іббенієць та вже перезаряджав арбалет. Джоффрині руки раптово перестали тремтіти, відстань до ворога і сам ворог наче сфокусувались в одне нереальне ціле, всі сторонні речі наче зникли з поля зору, котре тепер було оточене червоним туманом. Серце билось сталим ритмом, як барабан на галері, і Джоффрі кинувся на того чоловіка з тихим оскалом на обличчі. Іббенієць лаявся, вже цілячись в нову мішень, але Джоффрі прекрасно міг бачити, куди полетить болт. Плавним рухом з водного танцю, що він відпрацьовував сотні разів (але з іншою метою) юнак крутанувся вбік в момент пострілу, болт безпечно пролетів повз нього.

Чолов'яга запанікував, жбурнувши арбалет вниз і сягаючи рукою до меча, та хлопець вже був біля нього. Із оскалом на обличчі він відбив два жалюгідних удари короткого меча та відрубав збройну руку, збиваючи покаліченого ворога на землю зі всієї сили.

Струмінь крові, що била фонтаном з обрубка руки, захопив джоффрину увагу на кілька секунд, і він відчув щось, чого давно вже не було... незрозуміле відчуття задоволення чи навіть екстазу, що зросло, коли трохи крові заляпало його обличчя.

Він знову вишкірився і почав гатити чоловіка на землі, рубаючи мечем знову і знову, фонтани крові наче піднімали його на нову височінь, повертаючи солодкі спогади.

\- Він мертвий! Він бути мертвий! - раптово заволав голос біля вуха спотвореною браавоською говіркою. Джоффрі моргнув кілька разів, червоний туман розвіявся, екстаз та фокусування зникли, залишились лише жахливо пошматовані останки арбалетника. Його оточували відвідувачі таверни, більшість з них дивилась на нього... з жахом?

Коли сильна рука, що тримала його весь цей час, відпустила його, Джоффрі впав на коліна, заскочений нудотою.

_Ти справді думав, що буде так просто змінити саму серцевину самого себе? _Шепотів зрадливий голос в глибинах розуму.

_Щось... неправильне... є глибоко..._

Він пригадав, як різав скальпелем еддардове тіло... і зрозумів, що досі відчуває втіху при згадці про кров, що скапує на стіл. Шлунок неначе закрутило вузлом, і він почав блювати прямо тут, не сходячи з місця, зала навколо звузилась до розмірів отвору від шпильки.

\- Йдемо звідси, - сказав хтось безбожно ламаною, браавоською версією валірійської мови, перш ніж він втратив свідомість.

**6**

Свідомість поверталась повільно, наче булька піднімалась з глибин. Він повільно моргнув та відкрив очі, відчуваючи легке коливання підлоги...

Джоффрі спробував підвестись, але замотався в гамаку. Після звільнення з пастки, він стер бруд з очей і побачив, що знаходиться в маленькій темній кімнаті, світло падало з невеликого люку на стіні.

_От лайно..._

Він міг чути звуки кроків по дошках, і ревіння від зусиль, і напругу такелажу, що скрипів, але підлоги майже не рухалась. Отже він напевне в порту Лората, і команда була з іббенійців, судячи по мові.

_Чому тоді я досі живий?_ Подумав Джоффрі, оглядаючи кімнату в пошуках чогось корисного. Він побачив свого меча і решту речей неподалік на підлозі. Для чого тримати бранця, не забравши його зброї?

Він зупинив погляд, коли побачив меч Пса, зразу біля свого.

\- Клігане... - прошепотів хлопець, пригадуючи останні секунди... чи то були хвилини? Кліган розправився з негідниками без проблем, лише боягузливий постріл з-за спини з арбалета... кляті арбалети... він намагався не думати про іронію, котрої і так було забагато.

Те, що пригадалось по тому, не сподобалось йому ще більше.

Він пригадав радість і екстаз від розтерзання того, хто вбив Клігана... як кожен сплеск крові неначе піднімав його в небеса... Джоффрі був же впевненим, що втратив ту частку себе в пурпурі та божевіллі...

_Чому? Чому воно повертається таким чином?_

_Я знову зісковзую в божевілля?! Не відчуваю цього, але як я можу бути певен? А якщо..._

Роздуми раптово перервались, коли двері навпроти люка відчинились, і в кімнату зайшов низький, кремезний та широкоплечий іббенієць (хоча це можна сказати про всіх них), покритий важкою хутряною накидкою. Джоффрі нахмурився, поволі рухаючись до свого меча.

\- Це бути непотрібно, - сказав той браавоською, лишаючи накидку на найближчому стільці. Джоффрі раптово усвідомив, як тут насправді холодно, але відкинув цю думку подалі... той чоловік...

\- Я вже бачив тебе... - сказав він, переставши наближатись до зброї. Ані чолов'яга, ані ситуація в загальному не виглядали небезпечними, тому він поки що зачекає.

\- Я Арт Моггат, я той, хто зупинив... вбивства, - він сказав.

\- Це ж ти вивів мене звідти... - Джоффрі повільно кивнув. - Так, я пригадав тебе, ти сидів за столом сам один і їв якісь... горіхи?

Той кивнув ствердно: - Після... непорозуміння, заніс тебе на цей корабель, потрібна допомога замість кількох моряків, - він намагався пояснити, але його знання браавоської було гіршим за джоффрине. Тому доведеться вивчити іббенійську так чи інакше, якщо він хоче про-водити змістовні розмови.

_Стоп, корабель_?

\- Тобі потрібно замінити частину команди? Що з ними сталось? - запитав Джоффрі, зупиняючись на хвильку, щоб витягнути з пакунка теплу куртку, він вже замерзав насмерть в цій кімнаті.

\- А, ти їх вбити, - сказав той, киваючи, і подав знак слідувати за ним.

\- Ох, - відповів Джоффрі.

**7**

Виявилось, що була вагома причина, чому тут було так холодно, трясця. Перебування посередині Тремтячого моря було причиною. Сніг на палубі також слугував підказкою.

Як він дізнався, моряки що хотіли (вбити його чи просто вибити з нього все лайно, він так і не зрозумів) були членами команди цього корабля... тож Арт приволік його до капітана, не для помсти, а щоб частково заповнити нестачу людей. Що виявилось надзвичайно зручно для Джоффрі - отримати можливість побачити на власні очі, як живуть іббенійці. Здається, капітан (котрого Джоффрі ще не бачив) не переймався тією подією в порту, і загибель частини його команди в дурній бійці не хвилювала його ані трішки; поки сам корабель продовжував злагоджено працювати, йому було начхати на їхню долю. Решта команди, як виявилось пізніше, недолюблювала ту п'ятірку засранців, і переважно ігнорувала Джоффрі, не звертаючи на нього уваги.

Цей іббенійський корабель був найбільшим зі всіх бачених Джоффрі протягом всіх життів.

Китобійне судно було принаймні вчетверо більшим за _Вітри Сходу_. Корабель не врізався у хвилі, радше хвилі врізались в нього. На видовженій центральній частині лежав мертвий кит, котрого розбирав на складові чималий натовп людей, шукаючи жир, м'ясо, кістки та інше. Плавучий замок поважно мандрував глибоким темним морем, що тягнулось у всі боки до горизонту темною синню з темно-сірими хмарами нагорі, що виглядали такими ж вічними, як і море, посипаючи його холодним снігом.

_Тремтяче море... влучна назва_, думав він.

Коли він запитав про тіло Пса, то йому сказали, що мертвого кинули в море, так як це прийнято серед іббенійців, ще й промовили кілька слів звичною мовою, котрі побожна людина назвала би цитатами з книги Невідомого.

Джоффрі похитав головою по тому. _Зустрінемось в наступному житті, Клігане. Може одного дня я розкажу тобі про це все, і ми обидва порегочемо від душі_.

В загальному все виглядало не таким поганим. Він знайшов свого корабля до Іббу, і він допливе туди рано чи пізно... лише один факт дещо турбував його.

Люди, котрих вони з Псом вбили, мали працювати різниками, відрізаючи криваві шматки замерзлого м'яса від туші кита...

_Радість __від різні..._

**8  
**

Джоффрі протер очі від підгорілого жиру, намагаючись вичистити палубу від цієї субстанції... що було неможливим.

_Це видавалось на диво знайомим_... похмуро думав він. _От лише цього разу з боку не було Балео._

Він зупинився на хвильку та підвівся з колін, щоб вдихнути подих свіжого повітря. На щастя вітер здував всюдисущий сморід горілого китового сала, тож він насолодився свіжім морозним бризом Тремтячого моря.

\- Псу варто було би тоді вибрати Літні острови**, - бурчав він сам до себе, продовжуючи шурувати темні дошки. Він знаходився зараз біля середньої частини корабля, де вони "розбирали" впольованих китів, хоча рідко коли там було більше однієї туші одночасно. Крижане повітря було гарантією того, що туша не почне гнити, і достатньо великий робочий простір допомагав в їхній праці. Зараз тут не було жодної туші, китобої закінчили промисел місяць тому і корабель взяв курс на Порт Іббен до давно заслуженого відпочинку та поновлення запасів на борту.

Джоффрі провів декілька досить самотніх місяців на борту здоровенного _Ібб-Вогана_. Іббенійці не легко сходилися з чужинцями, і ця справа ускладнювалась ще й мовою, котрою вони говорили. Підібрати правильний тон звучання і вірно вимовляти слова, половина з котрих більше нагадували гарчання та рохкання, ніж звичайні звуки, було завданням, гідним команди мейстерів. Тож він практично силою вичавлював з Арта слова, дякуючи набутій в попередніх життях впертості, щоб вивчити цю складну мову.

Все ж, останні місяці були відносно прийнятними. Медитуючи (як правило в прямому значенні слова, на верхівці грот-щогли), він розмірковував про події, що стались в таверні, і пригадував певні... неприємні речі, котрі він робив в кількох перших життях. Він почувався роздратованим та іноді сердитим через те, що досі відчував певну _радість та задоволення_ від тих спогадів. Здається, що глибоко в ньому ще жила частка старого Джоффрі... десь _дуже_ глибоко.

Він не знав, що думати про це, а тим більше не знав, що робити з цим. Зазвичай тихий самоаналіз переростав в більш загальну зацікавленість своїм станом. На рахунок безкінечних життів та мети цього всього. Чи взагалі в цьому всьому була якась глибинна мета? Можливо він був якоюсь космічною помилкою, а можливо причина була більш банальною, і він зараз задихався від отрути на своєму весіллі, поки отруєний мозок в гарячці вигадував дикі сценарії перед справжньою смертю?

Врешті Доля посміхнулась йому, і запропонувала дивне хобі, що допомагало перемкнути хід думок в більш звичне русло, справді несподіване заняття.

Різьба по китовій кістці. Як виявилось, "розбирання" кита на "запчастини" залишало по собі багацько непотрібних фрагментів, занадто пошкоджених для продажу на Іббі. Одного разу він зустрів капітана вночі біля стерна, з малою жировою лампою в руці, коли той працював над шматком кістки, різьблячи на ній зображення всіляких тварин та інші форми. Коли він перепитав Арта наступного дня про це, то почув, що це досить поширене заняття для вбивання часу серед іббенійців. І так, в Арта є старий набір інструментів для різьби, десь серед речей в каюті.

Джоффрі обміняв набір на клігановий шолом, він був певен, що Пес зрозумів би... Якщо б зараз дивився на них з потойбіччя, звичайно ж...

Під наглядом (що більше нагадував нав'язливе переслідування) кількох моряків (і під загрозою подальших надокучань) Джоффрі зміг вивчити базові принципи цього незвичного ремесла та зі здивуванням зрозумів, що ця справа дуже допомагає в зосереженні, а ще є дивно розслабляючою.

\- Аарг! - буркнув він, кидаючи губку на палубу, та підвівся на ноги. Потрібно трохи очистити розум, інакше він буде бачити сни про китовий жир щоночі до кінця його життів. Юнак пішов до центральної палуби в пошуках чогось для перемикання уваги і швидко знайшов це щось.

_Клац клац клац._

Він почув підбадьорливі крики та різке клацання, підходячи до палуби. Сніг та постійний пронизливий холод потрохи відступали, бо корабель плив на південь і наближався до Ібба, і здається деякі моряки вирішили, що вже досить тепло, щоб роздягнутись до штанів і... гамселити один одного палицями. Джоффрі швидко зауважив Арта, котрий сидів на бочці серед кола знуджених моряків, ніби не знаючи, чим зайнятись. - Гей, Арте! Що тут відбувається? - запитав юнак іббенійською, киваючи на учасників бійки. Моряк, що сидів біля Арта, зареготав, коли Арт схилив голову з легкою усмішкою.

\- Що? - нетерпляче запитав Джоффрі.

Арт посунувся, звільняючи місце для нього, і пояснив. - Ти щойно запитав мене, що відбувається в моєму животі... мабуть там плаває багацько вареної китятини, - сказав він, здіймаючи здоровенну волохату брову.

\- Аа-а, - красномовно відповів Джоффрі, занотовуючи в пам'яті помилку, коли Арт швидко пояснив, що в питанні було неправильно (точніше, що в ньому таки було правильним). Джоффрі дещо розширив словниковий запас артової браавоської говірки одночасно із власним вивченням іббенійської, проте присадкуватий моряк вчився наче швидше за вестеросця. Він подумав, це мабуть тому що Арт вже знав базові принципи валірійської, тоді коли Джоффрі мав починати з нуля.

Двоє чоловіків на імпровізованій арені припинили гатити один одного, і їх замінила нова пара бійців, що поважно кивнули один одному і кинулись в бій. Єдиним захистом від холоду на них були їхні штани та густе хутро на грудях та спинах, але це їх наче не турбувало. Вони зійшлись посеред арени, розмахували та кололи один одного важкими дерев'яними списами. Стиль бою відрізнявся від вже відомого Джоффрі водного танку Браавоса, швидше будучи протилежністю до того. Кожен рух був важким, обдуманим та невідворотним. Не те, щоб цей стиль був повільним, але Джоффрі міг наче відчувати кожен удар, коли вони використовували затуплені кінці та ратища списів різноманітними способами, давно завченими рухами. Рухи ніг були важкими та виваженими, кожен випад використовував всю інерцію тіла, наносячи страшний удар по болючих місцях на тілі ворога, якщо той не встигав його блокувати. Джоффрі особисто віддавав перевагу ухилянням, але все ж визнав цей новий стиль захопливим.

\- А я й не знав, що іббенійці віддають перевагу бою на списах, - сказав він Артові.

\- Ну, зараз більше сокирам... Але в старі часи, коли залізо було рідкісним, коли ще не було різниці між зброєю та знаряддям праці... отакі важкі китові списи слугували обидвом цілям, - відповів той, коли один з бійців умудрився заїхати противнику кінцем списа по голові. Неборак впав на палубу непритомним.

\- О-ой, - сказав Джоффрі, коли приятелі непритомного відтягли його подалі і швидко вилили відро крижаної води на нього. - Я ніколи не вивчав списовий бій, більшість вестероської шляхти віддає перевагу довгим мечам, хоч в них і менша досяжність, - продовжив він, із сумом пригадуючи теплі дні в Червоному Замку.

Арт задумливо подивився кудись вбік, перш ніж усміхнутись на весь рот, виблискуючи здоровенними квадратними зубами до Джоффрі. - То чого ж ти чекаєш! - вигукнув він, виштовхуючи юнака на середину арени, оточеної колом глядачів.

\- Зажди... але... - забелькотів принц, перш ніж рефлекси взяли гору, і він вхопив списа, що жбурнув йому Арт. Моряк щось сказав іншому іббенійцю поблизу, котрий одразу підвівся зі своїм власним списом.

_Боги, а ця штука важка_. Подумав Джоффрі, коли противник щось буркнув до глядачів, змушуючи їх реготати, поки він крутив списа навколо себе. - Стій, а ти не вийдеш битись зі мною? - запитав він в Арта, котрий похитав головою.

\- Я погано знаюся на цьому, але я знайшов тобі гідного вчителя... - відповів той зі звичною зубатою посмішкою.

\- Угу, - сказав Джоффрі, з сумнівом дивлячись на свого противника. - Що він сказав глядачам? - запитав він в Арта, намагаючись призвичаїтись до балансу списа, обертаючи його руками.

\- Він сказав, що з легкістю поб'є чужинця, але переживає, що твій слабкий черепок трісне і забризкає мізками половину Тремтячого моря, - відповів той з серйозним виглядом.

\- ...Чудово, - пробурмотів Джоффрі, коли ворог кинувся до нього.

_Вони могли б дати мені хоч декілька підказок_, думав він.

**9  
**

Він мав природній талант.

Талант бити головою об палубу. Знову, і знову, і знову.

\- Це було... жахливо. Справді жахливо, - сказав Арт, передаючи Джоффрі черговий шматок льоду.

\- А на що ти, трясця, розраховував? - відповів Джоффрі, проклинаючи клятий холодний лід, та все ж поклав його собі на повну гуль голову. Принаймні чисельні удари по голові наче допомогли покращити іббенійську. Якимось чином. Він намагався бути оптимістом.

\- Я вважав, що ви, вестеросці, знаєтесь на всіх типах зброї, - відповів іббенієць, щиро здивований.

Джоффрі пирхнув. - Довгі мечі, Арте, я ж казав тобі, довгі мечі... - сказав він, хитаючи головою, що виявилось жахливою ідеєю. - В більшості випадків основним способом використання списа у Вестеросі є жбурляння його на землю, коли перелякана юрба ополчення тікає від навали лицарської кінноти... Ну, принаймні так Пес розказує.

\- А... здається ти мав на увазі "Пес розказував", - мовив Арт з легкою посмішкою. - Ні-ні, мабуть я не зовсім зрозумів твою вимо... а, не зважай.

Вони посиділи хвильку в незручній тиші, поки _Ібб-Воган_ повільно рухався до своєї цілі, Порт Іббену, заходячи в здоровенну гавань, що здавалась збудованою саме для такого типу кораблів.

\- Що вони збираються робити з цим всім? - запитав Джоффрі, показуючи на купу кістяних уламків, ніби шукаючи спосіб перервати цю нав'язливу тишу. Арт обернувся і подивився на купу, котра поступово зростала, коли на неї висипали вміст чергового возика.

\- З цим? Фрагменти кісток, замалі для виготовлення чогось корисного. Як правило ми все одно продаємо їх за безцінок, але зараз посеред сезону вони нічого не варті, - сказав він.

Джоффрі перед тим шукав більш звичну тему для розмови, але та купа кісток насправді зацікавила його. - Що ти про це скажеш? - запитав він, показуючи на гладенький прямокутний шматок розміром з долоню.

\- А, це _соріб_. Ми робимо з цієї кістки амулети на вдачу, але Вегатх облажався з цим шматком і розколов його долотом. Те, що ти бачиш, є лише відколотим верхом кістки. Вона вже нічого не вартує, - відповів той зверхньо.

\- Гмм, все ж, трошки обрізати тут і там, і можна вирізьбити щось цікаве на ній, як думаєш? - запитав він Арта. Справа в тому... Джоффрі не знав чому, але відчував, що може зробити щось гарне з неї. Кістка виблискувала привабливим білим світлом. Арт лише знизав плечима, але ще раз поглянув на той шматок, роздумуючи.

Вони ще посиділи трохи, цього разу в цілковитій тиші, поки корабель пройшов повз хвилеріз і плив водами внутрішньої затоки.

Порт Іббен виявився _величезним_. Як останнє справжнє велике місто перед обширними просторами Тремтячого моря зі сходу та заходу, і перед Тисячею островів на південному сході, він був кипучим центром торгівлі та комерції. Здоровенні китобійні кораблі приставали до пірсів та відбували в море щомиті, рух ніколи не припинявся, коли працівники порту вивантажували, завантажували, ремонтували кораблі та збирали поповнення для команд на бортах. Джоффрі зауважив декілька кораблів інших типів також. Бравоські галери і лоратійські коги були ще звичними, оточені хмарою менших суден, котрі мабуть прибували, подумав Джоффрі, з численних лоратійських та іббенійських колоній, а далі виднівся якийсь... пліт? Як такі штуки взагалі плавають в морі?

\- Ласкаво просимо на Іббен, Джоффе, - сказав Арт з усмішкою.

**10  
**

Коли вони нарешті пришвартувались, Джоффрі провів десь зо три дні у різноманітних роботах, котрих об'єднувала одна риса: швидкість. Вони спорожняли вантажні трюми якомога швидше, завантажували нові запаси на борт, і простукували корпус в пошуках можливих тріщин чи пробоїн. Коли нарешті робота була закінчена, нова команда зійшла на борт та _Ібб-Воган_ відчалив у море, в пошуках невловимих китів. Здавалось, що всі в Порт Іббені були такими затятими, що дешевше було найняти змінну команду, ніж чекати місяць, поки попередня відпочине на суші.

Отже, після отих виснажливих трьох днів Джоффрі міг робити все, що заманеться.

І він годував тюленів. Тому що, якщо чесно, чому б і ні?

Джоффрі зробив ще один маленький крок, спокусливо простягаючи руку з малою рибкою ближче.

\- Ну давай... ти ж хочеш її, - шепотів він, поки великий тюлень із сумнівом дивився на нього на метровій відстані. - Смачна сира риба... саме... для... тебе, - шепотів він, коли здоровенна тварина нарешті відкрила велику пащу, і Джоффрі жбурнув рибу прямо всередину. Тюлень замахав своїми плавцями, радісно рохнувши, перш ніж стрибнути у воду, розбризкуючи її навколо. Джоффрі _засміявся_ від цього видовища і відчув якусь дивну легеньку вагу на душі.

Він усміхнувся сам собі. Цей невеличкий пляж між меншими доками був непоганим місцем для спостерігання заходу сонця. Коли він обернувся назад, щоб взяти плащ, то побачив блідішого, ніж зазвичай, Арта Моггата, що безсловесно відкривав та закривав рота.

\- Ти...ти навіжений!, - нарешті закричав він.

\- Е-е, ну хіба що дещицю... _мабуть_. А що? - юнак запитав іббенійця з цікавістю. Арт ляснув долонею по обличчю, перш ніж стрибнути на пляж, і пішов до Джоффрі. - Ну тоді невіглас! Той тюлень міг відкусити тобі кисть за секунду! І це ще, якби пощастило!

\- Та годі тобі, Арте! Він не збирався їсти мене!, - пирхнув Джоффрі.

\- А ти звідки знаєш? Ці звірі вважаються небезпечнішими за акул в цих водах!

\- Ну, я... я просто відчував це... - Джоффрі почав, але затнувся, коли Арт нарешті підійшов і вгатив йому по плечу. Стусан трохи болів, але Джоффрі не переймався, він вже знав, що фізичні рухи є звичною частиною іббенійської мови.

\- Га? Ти що, якийсь заклинач звірів чи щось таке? - запитав Арт, але зараз він вже почав усміхатись на всі свої квадратні зуби, вірний знак того, як гнів перетворився у веселість.

\- Ага, дуже смішно, Арте, - мовив Джоффрі, хитаючи головою. Заклинач звірів... ну, смішно, але в його присутності звірі справді якось повільніше рухались, коли він був малим, це допомагало йому ловити щурів та часом кролів для... експериментів... Побачити, з чого вони складаються...

_Ось знову ці кляті спогади_, похмуро думав Джоффрі.

Він знову похитав головою, тоді продовжив. - Хай там як, я гадав, що ти в _"Довгій Кістці"_ з рештою товариства, чекаєш на ель та ті кляті горіхи, що так любиш їсти, - сказав він моряку. Арт усміхнувся, перш ніж вийняти невеликий предмет з торби і передати Джоффрі. Джоффрі розгорнув малі ганчірки, котрими ця річ була замотана, і нарешті її побачив. Це був неприродно гладенький шматок кістки, плоский як невелика табличка. Він був товщиною з мізинець, але вдвічі ширший за ширину долоні і трошки довший, ніж ширший. По суті це був прямокутник якраз такого розміру, що можна було охопити одною рукою.

\- Ого... дякую, Арте, я думав, що вони викинули цю кістку з рештою уламків. Це ти обрізав краї? - запитав він.

\- З допомогою інших, вони вважають, що твою ненаситну жагу до нашого мистецтва треба нагородити, але це ж не проста китова кісточка, пам'ятаєш? Це шматок _соріба_, кістки, що тримає китове серце. Кажуть вона приносить удачу... а також лікує похмілля, так що тримай її поділі від очей п'яних моряків.

Джоффрі зареготав. - Добре, Арте, будь ласка передай решті товариства, що я вдячний їм, або я сам передам, коли побачимось наступного разу.

\- Передам, і не годуй більше цих тварюк рибою, бо отямишся вже безруким жебраком на Ламповій вулиці, - відповів Арт і пішов догори важкими дерев'яними сходами, що вели з пляжу на вулицю. Джоффрі пирхнув і заховав цю прекрасну табличку, він не почував себе вправним достатньо, щоб псувати невмілою різьбою такий матеріал. Доведеться дочекатись, поки вміння покращиться.

Він витягнув ковдру зі шкіряного наплечника, постелив на піску і ліг на неї, очікуючи сутінків. Юнак так трохи полежав, перш ніж відчув той своєрідний запах знову. Надзвичайно знайомий запах, що він відчув, вперше зійшовши на сушу в Іббені. Запах вітру і грозових розрядів, чогось величного і жахливого. Джоффрі раптово підвівся, поїдаючи очима горизонт, коли мурахи поповзли всім його тілом, струшуючи його всього на мить, перш ніж зникнути без сліду.

Горизонт був таким же, як і вчора, сірим та хмарним, і Джоффрі в черговий раз похитав головою.

_Ага, мабуть сходжу з розуму знову_, думав він.

**11**

_Місто досить гармонійно виглядало разом з Тремтячим морем_, думав Джоффрі. Воно було збудоване на кількох крутих пагорбах, котрі були вищими один за одного, наче стояли в шерензі по росту, чим далі від порту, тим вищі. Цегла та бруківка мали дивний тьмяно-сірий відтінок, що дуже пасував до сірих хмар і крижаних вод Тремтячого моря. Це надавало місту якусь пустельну пишність, подібної Джоффрі ще не бачив в житті.

І він знав місце, котрим можна ще більше насолоджуватись. Він вже прожив на Іббі з місяць, і Джоффрі не почувався знудженим. Юнак відточував вміння бою на списах, прогрес був повільним, але він скоро вивчить (ну, хоча б в теорії) всі базові рухи та стилі, це дозволить йому в майбутньому тренуватись без вчителів. Вмовити когось з членів команди, що відпочивали після плавання, було не легше, ніж провести саме тренування, але це вартувало того.

Значно кращим був прогрес в іббенійській мові, він вже достатньо її підівчив, щоб вести короткі розмови з продавцями їжі. Хоча це, як правило сильно смішило їх.

Він також досліджував місцевість навколо порту, набір пагорбів, що вивищувались один над одним високо над морем...

І він знайшов те придатне місце.

Джоффрі швидко йшов по мощеним алеям та вулицям, місцеві рвучко оминали його і кудись поспішали, а вуличні торговці їжею намагались прикрити свої ятки від дощу. Джоффрі не зважав на нього, він мав важкого плаща і бачив значно гіршу погоду за оцю.

Потужний шторм наближався до острова. Це тут було звичним явищем, але цього разу видавалось, що шторм буде неймовірним, таким, що навіть порт був закритим і всі, хто ще не знайшов прихисток, бігли в пошуках даху над головою.

Всі крім нього, Джоффрі мав інші плани.

З того часу, як досвідчені капітани і вчені-жерці почали попереджати всіх про прихід страшної бурі три дні тому, Джоффрі якось знав в глибині самого себе, що цей шторм буде незвичайним, ніби запах вітру та звуки хвиль повідомили йому про це. Протягом останнього тижня він не раз відчував,як мурахи повзають по тілу, все частіше, і просто знав, що має побачити те, що прийде.

Він знову повернув вбік, крокуючи похилою, зі сходинками, вулицею. Надворі тепер було безлюдно, і світла майже не було видно через сірі хмари. Зазвичай в цю годину тьмяне сонце все ж було видиме, але скрізь хмари і дощ виглядало, наче ніч почалась раніше. Він почув віддалений грім, ще раз повернув і пішов до краю пагорба, на який щойно піднявся. Джоффрі рухався звивистими вуличками, іноді зупиняючись на розі, поки особливо сильний порив вітру не затихне, або пришвидшуючись для стрибка через тимчасові струмки, що текли по бруківці вниз.

Аж поки він раптово не вийшов до маленького скверу, з прекрасним видом на буремне море посеред могутнього шторму. Джоффрі знайшов цей маленький парк на краю обриву декілька днів тому, нічого тут не було особливого, просто невелика альтанка, кілька лавок, оточених кущами і витривалими квітами... і неймовірний вигляд.

Темрява наступала, сонячне світло зникло, а шторм наче подвоїв свою силу. Боги видихали повітря з легень сьогодні, так казали деякі з жерців в місті, або щось таке, як Джоффрі почув. Не зважаючи на релігію, він певно знав одне: вітристий та холодний повітряний фронт був прекрасним та жахаючим, невідворотно насуваючись на Ібб.  
Він якось відчув самими кістками, що шторм лише розігрівався перед справжнім видовищем.

**12**

Йому було зручно в товстому плащі, сидіти в альтанці і спостерігати, як блискавки одна за одною освітлюють ніч і бурхливе море в милях навкруги. Маленька альтанка виглядала старовинною, невелика, квадратна будівля без стін, лише з дахом. Кам'яні стовби були масивними і потужними, але їх покривали тріщини та мох, сірий відтінок був темнішим, ніж в решті міста. Тут чомусь відчувалось, що це ідеальне місце для споглядання погоди.

Особливо _цієї_ погоди.

Приблизно кожні десять секунд спалахи блискавок освітлювали поле обзору, неначе кулак Старих Богів піднімався над Планетосом. Тоді, коли очі швидко призвичаювались до сутінків після несамовитих спалахів, він міг бачити тисячі маленьких цяток світла по всьому місту під ним. Залізні ковані лампи з китовим жиром були по всіх закутках цього величного метрополісу, надаючи постійне світло протягом всієї ночі. Зараз їх задував вітер, вогонь постійно рухався, крутячись і крутячись як пісочний годинник, повний п'яних світлячків... Потім їх поглинав черговий раптовий спалах світла, на мить осліплюючи джоффрин зір, пелена білого що поступово розчинялась...

ТЧСССССТУУУУУУУУУНННН...

Ревіння Тремтячого моря досягало Джоффрі, дивний та захопливий звук. Грім заглушив все навколо, коли стали знову видимі маленькі вогники в місті, розхитуючись, безперервно звиваючись... То була неймовірна гра спалахів та тіні, різке перемикання між світлом та темрявою, сплесків та ліній, що повністю зачарували його.

Ноги Джоффрі зарухались наче за власним бажанням. Він підвівся і обхопив одну з кам'яних опор альтанки, що захищала його від дощу. Сірі темні хмари наче піднялися ще вище, огортаючи Ібб захисною м'якою ковдрою. Дощ бив молотом, нещадно, кожна крапля так близько до сусідньої, неначе Джоффрі знаходився на дні моря під водою.

Черговий спалах засліпив його, і скоро звивисті світляні вогники знову стали видимі. Але грім цього разу видався значно ближчим, ніж до того, кличучи...

ТЧСССССССТУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУННННННННН...

Джоффрі вийшов з-під альтанки, йдучи через дощ в напрямі краю обриву. Він майже не відчував ударів крапель, плащ всмоктував їх в себе всі. Лампи внизу несамовито розхитувались, звиваючись і звиваючись...

_СПАЛАХ_

_Це було див..._

ТЧССССССССССССТУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУННННННННННН...

Він відчув ревіння грому наче всередині самого себе, як вібрацію з грудей, що миттєво заглушила всі інші чуття. Юнак важко дихав, йому не вистачало повітря. Засліплений, він схопися за перила і опанував себе, як біла спіпота відійшла і звивисті вогники внизу повернулись.

_Я ж тут і помру, треба втікати від цього клятого дощу..._

_СПАЛАХ_

ТЧССССССССССССССССССССССТУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУННННННННННННННННННННННН...

Вуха задзвеніли від грому, і він відчув, як серце несамовито забилось, наче було одночасно ковалем і ковадлом, він міг чути як сам шторм кликав його. Якщо він спробує вислухати...

туТУМ-тиТУМ-туТУМ-тиТУМ.

_Але... Я... що..._

_СПАЛАХ_

ТЧСССССССССССССССССССССССССТУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУНННННННННННННННННННННННННГГГГГГГГГГГГГГГГГГ...

_Він намагається мені щось сказати!_

_Як це?_

_Але я не можу почути це!_

ТУТУМ-ТУТУМ-ТУТУМ-ТУТУМ-ТУТУМ-ТУТУМ-ТУТУМ-ТУТУМ

_СПАЛАХ_

_ККСССБООООООООООООООООООООООООООООООООООООООООООООООООООООООООООООООООООООООООООООООООООООМММММММММММММММ_

Грім ревів своє послання, і джоффрина голова мало не вибухнула від звуку, коли він опинився на землі, але він досі не розумів слів.

_Часу не так багато залишилося, що таке, що таке?_

ТУТУМ ТУТУМ ТУТУМ ТУТУМ ТУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУ. Серце неначе зупинилося, наче кров стала одним суцільним потоком в жилах. Джоффрі підвівся з землі і виліз на перила, стоячи на них. Він майже міг чути шепіт, майже. - Ще раз, - молився Джоффрі, важким і хриплим голосом з якоїсь причини. - Прошу вас, ще раз, - вимовив він, широко розкинувши руки.

_ККККСССССССССБОООООООООООООООООООООООООООООООООООООООООООООООООООООООООООООООММММММММММММММММММММММММММММ_

Звук грому фізично збив Джоффрі з ніг. Він був таким, неначе сама душа поглинула грім, суміш жаху та трепету, небесного блаженства та нестерпного болю.

І тоді він відчув, що кудись падає.

**13**

…

…..

….

\- ...а-а-ахх..

Раптово очі відкрились, і він почав кашляти раз за разом.

_Боги... мабуть я залишуся в ліжку на тиждень..._

Тоді юнак відчув жахливий холод. Раптово він зрозумів, де знаходиться... лежачи обличчям догори в маленькому іббенійському сквері, промерзлий до самих кісток.

Повільно, дуже повільно, та він сів, кашляючи та випльовуючи воду з рота. Він відчував мабуть найгірший головний біль за всі життя. Гірший за той, коли вони з дядьком змагались з клятими Умберами в алкогольній дуелі.

_Про що в біса я думав минулої ночі..._

Джоффрі різко моргав, намагаючись пригадати все, що трапилось вчора.

\- Клятий Арт та інші мабуть підсипали якоїсь гидоти в ель... - вихопилось голосно в нього. Це було єдине розумне пояснення, крім того, в іббенійців насправді дивне почуття гумору. І вони більше шкірили зуби в посмішках, ніж завше, в таверні за декілька годин до початку бурі. Він усвідомив, що тримає якийсь предмет в руках, коли спробував підвестись. Обидві руки притискали щось до грудей, щільно та сильно. Він відчув, наче вони застигли в такій позі на тисячі років.

_Мабуть я тримав це всю ніч в руках з якоїсь причини._

Він розчепив долоні, лише щоб побачити ту пластину з китової кістки. На ній... щось було викарбувано. З одного боку, на ширшій стороні. Воно виглядало наче безкінечно складний лабіринт, вирізьблений з неможливою точністю і кожна деталь, кожен слід, крапка та лінія переплітались у продуманому, досконалому візерунку.

_Це я... Я це вирізьбив?_

Він озирнувся навколо, впізнаючи свої інструменти для різьблення, що безладно лежали навколо нього.

_От лайно... що б там вони мені не підсипали, воно сильно подіяло... _Або вони самі це нанесли на кістку. Кляті іббенійці... І він був певен, вони будуть заперечувати все до скінчення світу... в іббенійців насправді _дивне_ почуття гумору. Він похитав головою. _Пізніше_. Спершу треба знайти місце з рідкісною і надзвичайно важливою особливістю.

Сухістю.

_Ібб-Воган_ має прибути наступного тижня, тож якщо він застудиться і через це пропустить черговий рейс, то голіруч вб'є Арта за це!

**14**

\- Він знову підіймається на поверхню! - волав Джоффрі, біжучи палубою з важким списом і мотком линви.

\- Продовжуйте колоти його! Гей ви, з правого борту! Допоможіть Білявчику, хутко! - заревів капітан _Ібб-Вогана_, його м'язи ходили ходуном, коли він намагався втримати румпель. Нижче нього на головній палубі десятки моряків похапали списи, а решта хапали довгі мотузки, прив'язуючи ними списи до корабля.

Джоффрі й далі біг зі всіх сил, з голими грудьми, пересіченими шрамом, аж поки не дістався протилежного кінця корабля. Там панував безлад, в кораблі виднілась здоровенна пробоїна, неначе якийсь велетень відкусив частину судна, і було видно декілька моряків, що стогнали і катулялись від болю через переломи та рани. Але Джоффрі не мав часу допомогти їм, він поїдав очима море, тримаючи списа напоготові.

Через декілька серцебиттів, по одному чи по двоє прибули решта товариства з правого борту, з дикими очима від страху, вони міцно стискали свої списи зі всіх сил.

\- Чекайте! ЗА МОЄЮ КОМАНДОЮ! - закричав Джоффрі, продовжуючи пильнувати море, намагаючись ігнорувати крики болю позаду себе. _Лайно... я ж добре знаю половину з тих моряків._

Після року та шести місяців звичної спокійної служби на борту китобоя, цей клятий, неймовірно здоровенний кит з'явився ніби нізвідки і напав на корабель, розтрощивши на друзки частину верхнього корпусу. Він намагався організувати тих, хто пережив напад, на головній палубі протягом п'яти хвилин, але все було так швидко, що він не мав часу й словом перекинутись з кимось.

_Я казав капітану, що так близько підпливати до північного полюсу було поганою ідеєю..._

Зненацька на воді зліва від нього з'явилась чітка пульсація, і Джоффрі прицілився туди списом.

\- ОН ТУДИ! ПРИГОТУЙТЕСЯ! - волав він. Моряки нервово тримали свої списи і очікували. Коливання води посилилось, хвильки звідти набігали на корпус _Ібб-Вогана_ зовсім по іншому, ніж звичні хвилі Тремтячого моря. Воно знову поверталось з глибин... але цього разу він зустріне його готовим.

\- ЧЕКАТИ! - він закричав, глибоко вдихнув і очистив свій розум.

Раптово вода вибухнула, коли сіро-зелений, деформований кит вистрибнув вгору, очевидно з наміром врізатись в корабель і потопити їх всіх на дно.

Точніше він намагався це зробити.

Джоффрі бачив момент появи кита на поверхні у всіх деталях. Він робив це десятки разів раніше, єдине що раніше вони полювали на китів, а не кити на них. Біцепси напружились, ноги міцно стояли на палубі, і з криком "ЗАРАЗ!" він жбурнув спис зі всієї сили. Крик, котрий швидше почуєш на полі бою, лунав навколо, коли моряки метнули свої списи, їх підбадьорював десяток _голосних клацань_, звуків польоту гарпунів з важких бортових баліст.

Дощ списів зустрівся з чудовиськом в повітрі, але Джоффрі слідкував за польотом лише свого списа. Його спис попав прямо в одне з великих очей тварюки, глибоко занурившись в деформований череп.

_Та-а-ак, трясця!_ Він безшумно закричав подумки, коли звір завалився на бік, черкаючи корабель і відламуючи невеликий шматок своєю вагою. Кит впав у воду, пузом догори, стікаючи ріками крові.

Джоффрі важко дихав, але його посмішка померла на губах, коли він обернувся і побачив вираз обличчя Арта. - Що? Я знаю, що просто пощастило з тим кидком, але... - та його перервали.

\- Ні, це ж... це ж... - бурмотів Арт, міцно прив'язуючи те, що залишилось від найближчого такелажу. Моряки навколо них покидали списи і лізли зграєю на реї, намагаючись якнайшвидше напнути вітрила. Один з них навіть плакав зараз від розпачу на верхівці головної щогли.

\- Що таке?! Кит же мертвий! Заради всіх богів, Арте, що сталося?! - юнак майже кричав на друга, струшуючи його руками, щоб вивести з шоку. Той подивився на Джоффрі порожніми очима. - Н-н-не кит. Левіафан, - з жахом промовив він.

\- Ого, - сказав Джоффрі, ще раз кидаючи погляд на тіло в воді. - Ну, зате нам за нього добре зап... - він затнувся, коли побачив нову пульсацію на поверхні води, цього разу більшу. _Значно більшу. _Раптово вздовж цілого борту _Ібб-Вогана_ забулькотіло неймовірно.

\- Д-д-дитинча левіафана, - пробурмотів Арт, його руки тряслися наче в гарячці.

\- Ого, - знову сказав Джоффрі, цього разу більш переконливо.

Якщо минулого разу вода просто вибухнула, то цього разу все море _вибухнуло_. Левіафан, більший за корабель, з'явився з води, вистрибнувши високо в повітря, дещо корегуючи напрям падіння в останню мить. Тінь левіафана накрила Джоффрі і всю центральну палубу.

Потім, повільно, вона впала вниз.

_\- ААА ЩОБ Я ВСРААААА..._

**15**

Пес стояв, спершись плечем на стіну, очікуючи, поки малий гівнюк прокинеться, тоді він зможе нарешті розім'яти ноги; аж раптом Кліган почув крик зсередини покоїв принца.

За секунду він оголив довгого меча і влетів через двері, лише щоб побачити, як гівнюк викашлює жовч і вдихає повітря, наче востаннє в житті. _Отрута? Не схоже_, думав він, шукаючи поглядом чужинців в кімнаті. Раптом все стало ще _дивнішим_.

Джоффрі почав сміятись, закинувши голову догори.

\- Трясця... не можу повірити... більший за... великі боги... - бурмотів він в перервах між приступами реготу.

\- Викинь це з голови! - сказав йому Пес, струшуючи хлопця. Якщо в малого засранця стався панічний напад через вторгнення Пса в кімнату, то Серсея вимагатиме його голову на палі. Спочатку він подумав, що малий це все підстроїв, але тоді Джоффрі насправді усміхнувся і ляснув його по плечу.

\- Слава богам, Пес, давно не бачились! - сказав він, глибоко вдихнувши.

_Мабуть його таки гримнули по голові. Може тут справді був найманий вбивця..._

Джоффрі мабуть зауважив вираз на його обличчі, бо ще раз глибоко вдихнув, і спробував підвестись.

\- А... це був лише поганий сон, Клігане, лише нічне жахіття, - сказав він з сумною посмішкою. Пес допоміг тому стати на ноги, і Джоффрі рвучко повернувся до стола.

\- Клятий пурпур... мені треба ковток води...

Пес насправді злякався, коли навіжений малий раптово відстрибнув назад, руки та ноги тряслись, коли він сліпо відходив назад, наче побачивши отруйну змію. Він впав би на підлогу, якби Пес не вхопив його. Малий був блідим як крейда і вирячався на свій стіл. Але там не було нагальної небезпеки, Пес побачив лише чашу з водою та білу прямокутну таблицю чи пластину, із якимось незвичним різьбленням на ній. Джоффрі виглядав так, ніби особисто узрів Невідомого зі святої Седмиці.

\- Я-я-я-як...? - шепотів він.

* * *

_* (від перекл.) Іббенійці - дивний на вигляд народ низькорослих, але надзвичайно кремезних та широкоплечих людей з надлишковим оволосінням тіла. Читач легко може уявити собі їхній вигляд, якщо пригадає вигляд неандертальців або гномів з "Володаря кілець" та "Хобіта" Джона Р.Р. Толкієна. Деякі вестероські мейстери навіть сумніваються, чи відносити їх до роду людського, бо змішані шлюби _

_з іншими народами майже завжди були бездітними. Все ж, це досить цивілізований народ китобоїв, ремісників та мореплавців, котрий веде активну експансію та колонізує північні береги Ессосу (з перемінним успіхом, так як їхню найбільшу колонію Іббіш недавно сплюндрували дотракійці)._

_** (від перекл.) Літні острови - великий архіпелаг південніше Вестеросу, населений темношкірим народом мореплавців. Своєрідний аналог Гавайських остовів в світі "Гри Престолів" Дж. Р.Р. Мартіна._

* * *

Якщо маєте бажання підтримати перекладача та скачати "Пурпурові Дні" в форматі електронної книги - запрошую Вас на Alex Malyarchuk Translations на Патреоні. Окрім "Пурпурових Днів" там знаходить ще чимало чого цікавого.


	16. Розділ 14: Старки і лимони

**Розділ 14: Старки і лимони.**

**1**

\- ЩО ВОНО ОЗНАЧАЄ! ЯК ВИ ЦЕ ЗРОБИЛИ? - волав Джоффрі до зв'язаного чоловіка.

\- Гмрпмм... гмм... грррмпхх! - застогнав через кляп в роті іббенійський жрець.

\- А, е-е, ну так, - пробурмотів Джоффрі і звільнив його від кляпа.

Жрець зробив декілька глибоких подихів, виглядаючи повністю нажаханим. Він був прив'язаний до кам'яної лавки перед храмом в Порт Іббені, і виглядав так, ніби зараз обісциться.

\- Я не знаю! Присягаюсь ім'ям Бого-Короля, я не знаю! Я ніколи не бачив такого візерунку чи чогось подібного в житті! - кричав підстаркуватий жрець, дивлячись на кинджал біля своєї шиї і намагаючись відкинути голову якнайдалі.

\- Що на рахунок самої таблички? Га?! Що в ній такого особливого?! - заволав Джоффрі. В Порт Іббені була північ, але через крики, дзеленчання дзвонів та віддалені звуки ходи натовпу людей здавалось, наче на дворі був полудень.

\- Нічого! Це просто шматок китової кістки! Моряцькі забобони! Прошу, не вбивай мене! - лементував жрець.

\- От лайно, але... о-о-ой... - Джоффрі затнувся, коли посеред грудей виросла стріла.

\- Ось він де! Ловіть його! - волав хтось в темряві, його крик заглушувало тупотіння сотень чобіт.

_Це точно не найкраща з моїх задумок..._

_ТУУНК. ТУУНК._

Додаткові дві стріли попали в тіло, одна в легеню, інша пробила ногу. _Стріли це дрібниця. Треба знайти шлях до втечі,_ подумав він, спіткнувшись, і заточився назад, лише щоб вдаритись об перила і перехилитись спиною назад. Четверта стріла надала йому додаткового імпульсу, щоб полетіти вниз.

Посеред болю він падав, падав та падав...

**2**

Раптово Джоффрі сів в ліжку, здригаючись.

\- От лайно, - сказав він переконливо.

_Отже це було зайвою витратою часу..._

Чи не було?

Він дізнався, що та дивна... руна, мабуть це правильне слово? Те різьблення по кістці нічого не означало для іббенійців, а сам матеріал був досить поширеним і не вартим уваги. Він бачив десятки таких плоских кісток, котрих продавали на Ламповій вулиці. Продавали переважно п'яним матросам...

Досить цікаво, але в тому черговому житті не було тієї страшної бурі... це ж мабуть щось та означає, так?

_Стоп_.

Він повернувся наліво.

_Ага, ось вона. Виблискує на моєму столі... знову._

Він десь з хвилинку визвірявся на ту річ, аж враз зареготав і взяв її в руку. Потім знову відкинувся на ліжко, уважно вдивляючись на пластину. Це точно мало якесь значення, в тому він був певен. Візерунок був занадто складний, занадто продуманий. З дрібними, майже мікроскопічними жолобками та тріщинками, і малими дірочками, що прикрашали табличку з усіх боків і повторювали центральний малюнок на цій... цій...

Він подумав, що шторм таки доніс своє повідомлення, чи не так?

Чи можливо, що ця... річ була пов'язана з ним не випадково, а була дотичною до...

_До всього? До всього, що трапилось з ним?_

\- Чи в тобі є відповідь? - прошепотів він до пластини, втуплюючись зором в руну. Так пройшло чи не півгодини, перш ніж Джоффрі засміявся і ліг спиною на ліжко, потираючи шию і намагаючись приборкати головний біль, що почав виринати зсередини голови.

_Мені потрібно очистити розум...__ нікуди воно від мене не втече._

Він ще полежав задумливо з хвильку, перш ніж усміхнутись. Хлопець підвівся з ліжка і швидко пішов до дверей.

\- Клігане! - заволав він.

**3**

\- Ну давай, Роббе! Вдар мене! - крикнув він, обертаючи списа в руках, розмахуючи ним з боку на бік і просто хизуючись вмінням. Треба бути дуже вправним у цьому, щоб так чинити в справжній битві, інакше досвідчений противник з легкістю відрубає вам обидві руки. Або, що більш реалістично, рубане вас по плечі.

Все ж, він сьогодні почувався безрозсудно та жартівливо. Важкі роздуми не допомагали, і спільна випивка з Тиріоном також не помогла з тією рунічною загадкою. Тож він просто вирішив перемкнути увагу на щось інше.

І не тому, що вирішив розвіятись на хвильку. Зовсім ні.

Вони стояли на тренувальному майданчику у Вінтерфеллі, оточені дюжиною дещо знуджених старкових вартових.

_Чи мені почати називати їх Сірими плащами? Еддард ніколи так не казав..._

\- Давай, Роббе! Покажи цьому козлу, хто тут найкращий! - закричала Ар'я з галереї. Вона якось прослизнула повз всіх оточуючих (і що більш дивно, повз леді Старк, котра мала б спеціально слідкувати за нею). Старківські люди (_Сіроплащники_?!) ствердно кивали в очікуванні видовища, Джоффрі поділяв їхнє відношення. Південна знать занадто захопилась привчанням своїх дочок до шиття чи як там вони його називали. В свій час на морях він зустрічав кількох досить вмілих жінок-вояків, вони слугували доказом, що й слабка стать могла нашинкувати вас на якийсь божевільний м'ясний шашлик.

Джоффрі знизав плечима, відчувши примарне відчуття, що піднімалось від низу живота до самої шиї.

_На жаль, більшість з тих жінок була піратками_, подумав Джоффрі, повторно знизаючи плечима.

Хто його здивував найбільше, так це Санса, що з цікавістю дивилась на арену з кам'яних сходів вище подвір'я. Він ніколи б й не подумав, що вона має якийсь інтерес до зброї чи боїв в загальному. Джейні Пуль стояла біля неї, знуджена до сліз, як він здогадався.

_БАХ_.

Він сахнувся після важкого, болючого удару в плече.

\- ЗАРАХОВАНО! - крикнув Родрік Кассель, майстер-над-зброєю Вінтерфелла.

\- Це тренувальна арена, ваша високосте, зараз не час, щоб гратися зі зброєю, - продовжив сер Родрік, повчаючи коронного принца настільки суворо, наскільки осмілювався.

_Дурна дворянська повага_, подумав Джоффрі. _Накаро в такій ситуації заставив би мене терти підлогу, аж поки кров не пішла з пальців. Арт би вгатив мене лобом по голові, так щоб я знепритомнів від того._

_... Клятий сутінькіт просто би зжер мене._

_Не дивно, що добра половина вестероських королів врешті-решт обсиралась на практиці. Виховані без розуміння реального світу, без знань, що від нього можна очікувати поза фальшивою вихованістю придворних і фальшивою повагою._

_... Мабуть це стосується і мене_, подумав він сумно, і похитав головою ще раз. Гаразд, будь уважним.

\- Вибачте, сер Родрік. Може ще раз спробуємо? - запитав він. Родрік ствердно кивнув, а Робб вишкірився і повернувся на позицію.  
\- Вперед! - заволав майстер-над-зброєю.

Джоффрі кинувся вперед без затримки, цілячи списом в живіт. Робб відбив удар та контратакував, але Джоффрі ухилився вліво рухом з водного танцю, роблячи списом довгий розмашистий замах. Робб рохнув від несподіванки і блокував удар, проклинаючи Джоффрі, коли той, замість того щоб змінити позицію для атаки, вгатив тупий кінець списа Роббові в груди, змушуючи його впасти на землю із тихим "_О-ой_".

\- ЗАРАХОВАНО! - крикнув Кассель.

_Хм, це виявилось легшим, ніж я очікував_, думав принц, дещо здивовано. Робб швидко підвівся, очевидно бажаючи схопитись за груди, але гамуючи цей намір.

\- Все гаразд? - запитав Джоффрі.

\- Я в нормі! Сер Родрік, ще раз! - крикнув той, ставши на початкову позицію.

\- Ти певен? Це був досить болючий у... - почав Джоффрі, але його перервав Робб.

\- Я сказав, що в нормі! - сказав той з гнівом.

Родрік дивився на них, і Джоффрі знизав плечима, наче кажучи "_чому й ні?" _Сер Родрік кивнув і тоді...

\- Вперед! - заволав він.

Робб несамовито кинувся на принца, цього разу з очевидним наміром не гратися в ігри, опускаючи меча на голову зі всієї сили. Він постійно атакував, намагаючись пробитись через джоффриний захист, але щоразу спис зупиняв меча, Джоффрі ухилявся від ударів вправо та вліво, вигинаючись всім тілом щоб уникнути замаху і відстрибуючи в бік, щоб уникнути уколу.

\- Оце вже щось! - волав Джоффрі, потіючи як свиня, коли він зміг зупинити зустрічний удар вістрям списа, лише щоб нахилитись і вгатити ратищем по роббових ногах, збиваючи того на землю.

\- ЗАРАХОВАНО!

Джоффрі витер піт з чола перш ніж простягнути руку допомоги Роббові. - Тепер вже не зневажаєш списа? Все ж, ти... - почав він жартома, але Робб не взяв його руки і пошкутильгав з арени, приховуючи похмуру гримасу.

Принцу знадобилось декілька секунд, щоб оглянути коло глядачів, і його здивувало, як вороже та недобре вони дивляться на нього, наче ріжучи його поглядами на шматки і намагаючись приховати це, коли Джоффрі обернувся.

_Що? Чому вони..._

А-а...

Він мав нав'язливу звичку гугнявити носом в ситуаціях, коли був збуджений і втрачав контроль над вимовою. Хлопець працював над собою, щоб позбутись цього, в кількох попередніх життях, але в гарячці тренувального бою він мабуть відволікся і...

_Ой, все що я сказав протягом останніх півгодини... мабуть вони сприймали це як зневажливий тон і образу..._

Джон, роббовий брат-байстрюк, стояв червоний як рак, дивлячись на Джоффрі так, наче той зараз загориться на місці. Джоффрі кинув на нього приязний погляд, і це мабуть стало останньою краплею.  
Джон поглянув на сера Родріка, неначе вкусив щось кисле, і скрикнув.

\- Сер Родрік! Я хочу битись! - сказав він, і приглушені розмови навколо арени миттєво притихли, Родрік нервово переводив погляд між Джоном та Джоффрі, наче подаючи якісь вагомі сигнали хлопцям.

Він наче міг чути важке "УУУУуууууууу" всередині голів всіх присутніх. _Грана в дупу дворянська повага._ Вони нервують, що мене образить ідея вийти на бій проти байстрюка? Чи я ображусь, що всі кислі лимони віддали жінкам?

_В сраку це!_

\- Чудово! Сер Родрік, чи не могли б ви послати когось за тренувальними обладунками...

\- Вони не знадобляться, ваша високосте, - процідив Джон, карбуючи останні слова, коли він зайшов на арену і оголив тренувального меча. Невже принц так сильно принизив Робба, що Джон вирішив ризикнути зі своїм вибуховим темпераментом? Колишній Джоффрі наказав би покарати байстрюка за нахабство, і леді Кейтлін додала би ще зі свого боку; він сумнівався, що Нед зміг би добитись більшого, ніж зменшення покарання з фізично болючого до легшого, але не менш принизливого. Джоффрі лише підвів брови, перш ніж мовити: - Я віддаю перевагу зверненню Джофф або Джоффрі, якщо тобі не важко, - сказав він, намагаючись приховати той клятий гугнявий звук зі свого голосу. - Гаразд, давай зробимо це, - швидко продовжив Джоффрі, випереджаючи вибух слів з боку сера Родріка, та почав знімати свої тканинні обладунки. Він носив їх лише тому, що не хотів бачити істерику оточуючих. Особливо з боку матері. До речі про неї, він також сподівався, що вона зараз далеко, далеко звідси. Мабуть їсть лимони за столом в компанії леді Старк, це може пояснити постійно кислі обличчя в обох... ха!

Сер Родрік нічого не сказав, коли принц знімав обладунки. Він мабуть не бажав втручатись, поки комусь із бійців не загрожувала справжня небезпека. Хіба що принц вимагав би справжніх мечів чи...

_Я ж справді зробив так в першому житті, хіба ні?_

Вибух звичного самокатування пробіг його тілом.

Хтось настільки дурний не заслуговує жити, і все ж він жив, знову і знову після кожної смерті.

\- Джоне! Прошу, не каліч його! - заголосила Санса зі свого підвищення, коли він знімав останню підбиту шкірою рукавицю. Джоффрі був змушений вкусити себе за кулак, щоб стримати несамовитий регіт, котрий майже вискочив з його вуст.

_Це насправді так мило._

Він покрутив трохи списом, перш ніж поклонитися Сансі. - Не переймайтесь, моя пані, з такою пильною турботою, як у вас, навіть пір'їнка не торкнеться мене, я буду легким як вітер! - сказав він, намагаючись звучати як галантний лицар-герой з балад. Він просто не міг стриматись.

Джейні Пуль неймовірно зашарілась і ховала обличчя, Санса теж стояла червонюща, але її усмішка...

Була дещо збентеженою... і повною думок.

_Я ж знаю, що там є мізки. Треба лише поштурхати її._

_Ееее... це якось погано прозвучало._

\- Готові? - запитав сер Родрік.

Обидва кивнули ствердно, Джон наче ще більше розлютився, з ненавистю зиркаючи на Джоффрі...

_А-а, мабуть думає, що я знову принизив Старків. В мене до цього справжній талант..._

\- Вперед!

Джон заревів, замахуючись зі всіх сил, щоб відрубати голову. Удар був повільним та очевидним, але він міг переламати йому шию, якщо не вийде відхилитись.

…

_Чудово!_

Він відбив наступний замах списом, і майже поцілив контрударом в джонове плече, але той ухилився в останню мить. Джон спробував вцілити Джоффрі по ногах, але він ледве встиг захиститись ратищем і блокувати удар. Джоффрі негайно відповів швидким уколом в груди, котрий також був відбитий Джоном.

Здається, що вони приблизно рівні по силі, і Джоффрі насолоджувався кожною миттю бою. _Нарешті, трясця!_ Гарячково думав він, _після мільярда програшів Псові і незліченних менших сутичок, я нарешті знайшов рівного собі противника!_

_Клінг Клац Клінк БАХ, Клац БАХ_... мелодія бою заводила Джоффрі, і він міг бачити Джона, ідеально зосередивши увагу на ньому. Його обличчя виглядало еталоном зусиль та концентрації, повністю поглинуте боєм, так само як і джоффрине. Ковзаючий удар майже дістав Джона в груди, як Робба перед тим, але він відбив дерев'яне ратище незахищеним зап'ястям, це мабуть боліло неймовірно, використовуючи джоффрине здивування, щоб спробувати вгатити його руків'ям меча по брові. Той відхилив голову в останню мить, сахаючись назад і намагаючись підсікти байстрюкові ноги. Джон миттєво підстрибнув, використовуючи силу інерції щоб рубанути Джоффрі, котрий ледве зміг зловити удар ратищем та знову контратакував.

Джоновий меч прилітав зверху, знизу, з лівого та правого боків, без упину, лише щоб бути блокованим його списом і вже самому захищатись від рівноцінних випадів, _клак, клак, клак, клак, клак..._

Невдовзі решта двору та глядачі ніби розтанули, його поле зору перетворилось в тунель, що вів прямо до Джона. Холод, тепло та потіння розчинились в джоффриному розумі... був лише Джон і гарячка бою, ритмічні удари і рубання та блокування, щоразу все швидше.  
Це було схоже на неймовірно цікаву словесну дуель з його дядьком Тиріоном, але цього разу зі зброєю замість слів. Він відчув, наче починає розуміти Джона на якомусь іншому рівні, інстинктивно, як воїн воїна. - Швидше, швидше! - шепотів він, і ритм бою здається ще більш прискорився, швидкість та адреналін розмивали краї поля зору, і його руки, ноги та все тіло, здавалось, рухались наче самі по собі.

_Клак-клац-клак-клац- клак-клац- клак-клац- клак-клац- клак-клац... _Джонові очі неначе розфокусувались, наче він використовував якесь невідоме додаткове чуття, додаючи боковий зір до основного поля зору.

\- ШВИДШЕ, ШВИДШЕ! - волав Джоффрі, ухиляючись та колючи списом зі всієї сили, лише щоб випад був відбитий Джоном, обличчя того було мокрим від поту, долоні стискали меча в міцному, але гнучкому, захваті, він якимось чином відбивав всі удари...

_Клацклакклацклакклацклакклацклакклацклакклацклакклацклакклацклак... _Джоффрине тіло тепер саме рухалось без його наказів, розум мовчав. Він споглядав реальність секунда за секундою, повністю зосереджуючись на цій хвилі, розум і тіло злились в одне ціле. Тепер він слідував ритму, пісні, беззаперечно йдучи за мелодією, відчуваючи її всім серцем... вона вже наближалась до закінчення. Ритм, м'які рухи чобіт по брудному снігу, клацання металу, свистіння повітря, коли лезо пролітало повз ціль - всі вони вели до невідворотного фіналу.

Вони обидва точно знали, як це все закінчиться, він це розумів, бачачи як розширюються зіниці Джона... І це буде величною, раптовою зупинкою після неймовірного крещендо...

... От лише доля не дозволила цьому статися.

_ХРУСЬ_

Симфонію розтрощив на друзки один огидний звук. Звук ратища списа, що зламалось від чергового відбивання удару. Він бачив це все з точністю до мікросекунди, як уламки списа повільно падали повз нього. Раптово він побачив все навколо арени, як сер Родрік повільно, дуже повільно відкриває рота, щоб перервати бій. Він побачив, як Джон також виходить з бойового трансу, його очі повільно розширюються.

_Ні. ЩЕ НІ._

Перш ніж Джон зміг зрозуміти, що трапилось, Джоффрі заревів йому в обличчя.

\- НУ ДАВАЙ!

Джон автоматично зреагував, замахуючись мечем на беззбройного Джоффрі. Принц відступив на крок назад, якраз достатньо, щоб меч безпечно пролетів повз нього, і тоді відхилився назад, коли лезо промайнуло якраз над його носом. Блискавично швидко Джоффрі оголив тренувального меча, що висів в піхвах на лівому боці, та відбив наступні шість різких випадів в розкішному крещендо сталі.

...ДЗЕНЬ ДЗЕНЬ ДЗЕНЬ ДЗЕНЬ ДЗЕНЬ ДЗЕНЬ...

На сьомому ударі він рвонувся вбік та вдарив джонового меча знизу вверх, посилаючи того у вільний політ за межі арени, і зупинив рух меча в міліметрі від шиї Джона.

\- Ти здаєшся? - запитав він байстрюка.

\- Так, - відповів той.

\- Було приємно, - відреагував Джоффрі.

\- Взаємно, - сказав Джон, киваючи з повагою.

….

Тоді завіса різкості та зосередженості, що огортала обох, раптово зникла. Обидва відчули страшну втому на своїх плечах, наче їх вдарили довбнями по головах. Джоффрі безсильно звалився в багнюку, відчуваючи біль та виснаження з кожної клітини тіла.

Він враз виявив, що був мокрим як хлющ.

Коли це встигло задощити?

...

Він зрозумів, що це не дощ. Це його піт.

_От лайно... мені потрібна вода._

Зненацька слух повернувся до нього, і його оточило божевілля.

\- ТИ ЗДУРІВ?... ЛОРД СТАРК ТЕБЕ... СНОУ!... ПРИНЦ... ВАША ВИСОКОСТЕ... ВІН НЕ ЗНАВ... ДЖОНЕ... ЦЕ БУЛО НЕЙМОВІРНО!... - то був справжній бедлам, всі навколо говорили один з одним і зі всіма, наче весь клятий люд Вінтерфеллу оточив бійців навколо.

\- Води... - бурмотів Джоффрі. - КОЛИ КОРОЛЬ... ПРИВЕДІТЬ МЕЙСТЕРА... ЗАЛИШТЕ ЙОГО В СПОКОЇ... ДЖОНЕ, ЯК ТИ МІГ! - мабуть десяток людей одночасно гомоніли навколо них.

\- ТИХО! - заволав він зі всіх сил, намагаючись наслідувати стиль Накаро. Всі навколо, на щастя, позакривали роти, і Джоффрі виявив, що він оточений червоноплащниками.

\- Ти! Принеси мені води, а ти! Допоможи мені підвестись, - захрипів він, показуючи жестами одному, а потім і іншому вартовому. Його підняли на ноги, і хтось всунув в руки винний міх, котрий був повен благословенної води. Він набрав води в рота, лише щоб виплюнути її. Тоді він зробив довгий, титанічний ковток. Джоффрі перестав пити на середині міха, виливаючи трохи води на голову.

\- Дякую, - сказав він і рушив через натовп до оточеного зі всіх боків Джона.

\- Принце Джоффрі, чудовий бій! Іноді такі сутички можуть бути дещо... - почав Кассель, але Джоффрі оминув його і вклинився між двох сіроплащників. Зараз він стояв перед Джоном, що сидів на землі і важко дихав, постійно хитаючи головою, наче щоб просвітити свідомість. Біля нього стояв Робб, котрий вже був вдягнутий в дорогий одяг вельможі. - Ваша високосте, я беру на себе всю відповідальність за...

Джоффрі навіть не почув його, натомість він вказав пальцем на байстрюка: - Ти!

Джон відкривав та закривав рота як рибина. - Мені так шко... Я... Це було...

\- ЦЕ БУЛО НЕЙМОВІРНО! ОСЬ ЯК ЦЕ БУЛО! - заволав принц, простягнувши руку для потискання. Навколо них простяглась дивна тиша, коли Джоффрі дружньо обійняв байстюка вінтерфелльського з ревом задоволення.

\- Ось, тримай - сказав він, тицяючи водним міхом тому прямо в рота. Джон подивився на нього шоковано, перш ніж почати жадібно пити... Жодної краплі не пролилось на землю.

\- О н, - сказав він.

_Е-е? Що..._

\- ДЖОФФРІ! - хтось верещав істерично.

\- СНОУ! - хтось верещав з несамовитою люттю, цей тон обіцяв страшну помсту.

\- О боги, в них мабуть закінчились лимони, - сказав Джоффрі, коли обидві леді, Кейтлін та королева Серсея, наче нависли над тренувальним майданчиком більшою загрозою, ніж масивний _Ібб-Воган_. Джоффрі витріщався на них протягом двох секунд, тоді кивнув сам собі і вирішив сам для себе, як зараз краще діяти.

\- Тікай! - сказав він.

\- Що? - запитав переляканий Джон Сноу.

\- ТІКАЙ, ДУРНЮ! - заволав принц, схопивши Джона за руку, і вони чкурнули з двору як навіжені, неначе демони сьомого пекла переслідували їх.

**4**

\- А потім всі такі ОГО! І спис пролетів повз тебе отак ВЖЖЖ, от так близько! А потім ти спробував вдарити його наче БААЦ...

\- Ар'я, Ар'я! Дихай глибше, будь ласка, - сказав Джон.

Перезбуджена Ар'я змогла замовкнути на кілька секунд, без сумніву щоб набрати в легені додаткового повітря. Джоффрі використав тимчасову паузу, що продовжити.

\- Отже, Джоне, це... це було дивовижно, - сказав він йому.

\- Відчувалось, ніби ми б'ємося там годинами, чи секундами, я щоразу міняю оцінку часу, коли згадую про це, - мовив він. Джон весело кивнув, досі дещо шокований всією цією пригодою. Останньою краплею була втеча від Правосуду Таллі.

\- Ага... Якби ти бився трішки краще, або я трішки гірше, думаю, бій не був би таким... насиченим, мабуть це правильне слово... Де ти навчився так битися списом... Джоффрі? - він ледве вимовив це ім'я. Після всього що трапилось на тому дворі, змусити Джона назвати його по імені було ще тією задачею. Може й навіть важче, ніж спробувати переконати його, що Джоффрі не буде вимагати в короля вигубити всіх Старків до ноги.

\- Порт Іббен, - відповів Джоффрі, виглядаючи у вікно. - Ті шибайголови знають як проломити череп списом, повір на слово, - сказав він, позираючи вниз. - Здається все чисто, поки що. Почекаємо ще кілька хвилин, перш ніж піти далі, - продовжив він.

Казати таке було поганою ідеєю. Джон враз пригадав всю ситуацію і замкнувся в собі, наче надягнув гордовито мантію Мовчазного Старка, практично копіюючи Еддарда. - Леді Старк відішле мене до Сіроводної Варти гнити в болоті після цього всього, я певен, - сказав він з відчаєм в голосі.

\- Гмм... а з допомогою моєї матері... - пробурмотів Джоффрі.

\- Ні! Вони не зроблять цього! Я поїду з тобою! - раптово вигукнула Ар'я. Джон пирхнув і скуйовдив її волосся: - Ти залишишся тут, зрозуміло? - сказав він з легкою посмішкою, коли Ар'я прибрала братову долоню з голови. Джоффрі сумно дивився на них, розмірковуючи, як це він так напартачив у відносинах зі своїми власними братом та сестрою.

\- Слухайте, є лише один вихід з ситуації, - сказав він, притягуючи увагу Старків.

\- Звідки ти взагалі знав де ховатись? Зламана Вежа майже невідома навіть серед жителів Вінтерфелла, і це ми живемо тут! - запитала Ар'я, поїдаючи його підозрілим поглядом.

\- Гмм, ну-у, можна сказати... хе-хе... це пфф... сімейний секрет, - відповів він, насолоджуючись чорним гумором з власного жарту. Вона вирячалась на нього, злегка зніяковіло, коли він кивнув. - Добре, не переймайся. Ми в пастці і з кожною втраченою секундою ситуація лише погіршується, тому є лише один вихід... - мовив він з серйозним виразом обличчя. Джоффрі затягнув паузу на кілька секунд, перш ніж вишкіритись на всі зуби.

\- Зустрічний удар! Але нам потрібні союзники і план дій... так... так... - Джоффрі хихотів, продумаючи деталі, і Джон виглядав все більш занепокоєним.

**5**

Король Роберт Баратеон, перший цього імені, був голодним та збентеженим. Недова найменшенька прошепотіла на вухо, що Еддард має барило елю десь на кухні, і що він має намір зловити короля в пастку. І найкращим рішенням для виходу з пастки був негайний контрнапад! Він і не думав, що тихий вовк ще має порох в порохівницях, ще жартує як в старі добрі дні... А... ото були деньки...

Коли він пройшов порожньою кухнею, то побачив дивне видовище. Його старший син, Джоффрі, розмовляв з недовим байстрюком. Коли Джоффрі побачив короля, то махнув йому рукою, запрошуючи.

_Може вони знайшли ель раніше за мене..._

\- Гей, Р-Батьку! Ти пропустив двобій цілого життя десь з годину тому, здається сер Родрік муштрує тут справжніх бійців, га, Джоне? - сказав його син. Байстрюк автоматично кивнув. - Так, ваша милосте, і ваш син вміє тримати удар! - сказав той, наче декламував завчений текст. Якщо чесно, то виглядав він так, ніби от-от обісциться і лише постійні погляди Джоффрі тримали його в такій-сякій формі.

\- Що, справді? - запитав Роберт зі щирою посмішкою. Байстрюк чи ні, а його син таки заприятелював зі Старком, це повернуло старі приємні спогади. Можливо після всього того лайна по смерті Ліанни, врешті-решт...

\- Звичайно, сідай біля нас! Ми тобі все розкажемо про це! - сказав Джоффрі.

Дивно, його син ніколи так себе не поводив... але все ж в них є цікава історія, і це краще за те, що чекало короля по поверненню в його покої. Все ж, після всіх цих років незручної мовчанки...

\- Ага, просто я зараз шукаю подарунок від Неда... - він затнувся, коли Джоффрі повільно витяг з-під столу барильце елю, вишкіряючись на всі зуби як дурник.

\- Що ти потім скажеш свої матері?! - здивовано запитав Роберт. Джоффрина усмішка виросла ще більше.

\- Матінка думає, що ми поїхали на полювання. В нас є півдня вільного часу... - сказав він.

Роберт сів.

**6**

\- ГАГА... ГАГАГА... А... списом в обличчя! Приведіть мейстера! Справді! Гагагагага! - король реготав, заходячи до своїх покоїв. Він не почувався таким щасливим та гордим вже роками! Король знову зареготав, намагаючись відкрити двері, але ручка відламалась та впала, перш ніж він встиг її підхопити.

\- Роберте, ти дурню! Я шукала тебе по всьому замку! Старковий байстрюк побив бідного Джоффрі і...

\- Я ЗНАЮ! БУАГАГАГАГАГА! Вони самі розповіли мені все! І як вони втікали теж! - сказав він, сльози від сміху текли щоками. Серсея безглуздо дивилась на робертову реакцію, її обличчя потемніло від люті.

\- ЩО?! ТИ ЗНАВ?! І НІЧОГО НЕ ЗРОБИВ?! - її словесна буря лише почалась, коли вона зауважила, що Роберт не намагався ігнорувати її вереск, як завжди тікаючи в глибину думок, даючи їй ініціативу в руки, кричати, як їй заманеться. Натомість він безпорадно намагався стриматись, обома руками зі всіх сил стискаючи рота.

\- ЩО?! - заверещала вона, роздратована тим, як все обертається, її обличчя палало праведним гнівом. Мабуть це було останньою краплею. Він закашлявся, дихаючи через пальці, раз, два, три рази, обличчя все червоніло та червоніло. Нарешті він не зміг стримуватись ще довше.

\- ПРОКОВТНУЛА ЦІЛОГО ЛИМОНА, СПРАВДІ! БУГААААААГАГАГАГАГАГАГАГАГА! - ревів він, впавши на підлогу. Коли Роберт подивився вгору і побачив серсеїне поморщене обличчя, то знову вибухнув реготом.

В десяти метрах від них дві голови повільно заховались за поворотом коридору, повертаючись до своєї схованки. Біс дивився на Джоффрі дивним поглядом, наче на якесь божество.

\- Майстре, навчіть мене, - сказав він низько вклоняючись, із звичною клятою посмішкою на обличчі. Цього разу вже Джоффрі не зміг стриматись, вибухнувши реготом, запльовуючи стіни вином. Він швидко затих, коли почув, що хтось біжить коридором.

\- Думаю, це за нами! - скрикнув Джоффрі.

\- Кожен пів-муж сам за себе! - підтримав його Біс і застрибнув у сусідню господарську шафу, полишаючи Джоффрі на самоті в коридорі перед _страшними_ кроками, що наближались.

_\- Ти клятий зраднику! -_ бурмотів він, поки підводився, і побіг зі всіх сил коридором, лише щоб врізатись в Еддарда Старка, котрий насторожено вийшов з покоїв, в одній руці смолоскип, інша лежала коло руків'я меча.

\- Я чув якийсь гамір, щось трапилось?! - запитав він, дивлячись Джоффрі за спину і роздумуючи, кликати вартових чи ні.

Джоффрі глибоко вдихнув перш ніж вигукнути.

\- ЛИМОНИ!

**7**

Дивні події в Вінтерфелі наростали наче лавина, і перетворились в повноцінні два місяці, бо Роберт просто відмовлявся рухатись далі. Він казав, що востаннє так веселився двадцять років тому, і якщо хтось спробує змусити його повернутись в Королівську Гавань, перш ніж він насолодиться цими "хорошими деньками", тоді він покладе свою корону на лисіючу голову Бейлона Грейджоя і відбуде на кораблі в Ліс.

Теона чомусь це не особливо порадувало.

Всі спроби приборкати божевільний гнів леді Старк та королеви закінчились ще гіршим результатом, бо якимось чином цей "лимонний" жарт поширився замком, викликаючи приховані кашлем смішки в багатьох при зустрічі з обома фігурантками жарту.

Звичайно, можете повірити на слово, клятий Біс спробував погіршити ситуацію ще сильніше. Випадкові вибухи сміху, котрі слуги чули тими днями час від часу, неначе потроїлись, коли Тиріон почав залишати _справжні лимони_ в різноманітних довільних місцях. Де він діставав цей рідкісний дорнійський делікатес - ніхто не знав, але найбільш запам'ятався всім випадок на одному з великих бенкетів, коли невідомий слуга поставив тарілку з кухлем навпроти лорда Старка.

Нічого дивного для бенкету, крім однієї відмінності. З кухля стирчав цілий лимон, трохи виступаючи за вінця, неначе якась погано підготовлена пародія на напій з Літніх островів.

Коли Нед побачив це, він непомітно хихотнув, закриваючи кухоль долонями. Це мабуть була би межа цього конкретного жарту, але коли леді Старк, що сиділа по правий бік від чоловіка, обернулась, щоб побачити чому Нед сміється...

Ну, вона побачила лимон. І перш ніж змогла стриматися – скривилась. Це зробило все ще гіршим. Лише на секунду чи на дві, перш ніж вона опанувала себе і повернула нейтральний вигляд обличчя.

Але Нед побачив це.

... Він це побачив.

І рохнув від сміху.

І ще раз рохнув, знову і знову, щоразу все голосніше. Він прикривав рота обома долонями, безпорадно намагаючись вгамуватись, здригаючись всім тілом вверх і вниз. Честь його леді-дружини була під загрозою, так само як і _Королівська гідність_!

Він наче зміг опанувати себе, на межі зриву.

І звичайно, саме тоді Роберт, що сидів по ліву руку від Неда, вирішив подивитись, що коїться з його другом, коли прожував насправді величезний шматок курятини. І побачив недове обличчя, буряково-червоне, та лимон в кухлі. Робертовий рот вибухнув шматочками курятини, забризкуючи Неда та леді Старк дивовижним колажем м'яса та слини. _Тоді_ Нед, по справжньому лякаючи всіх коло себе... _насправді завив від сміху_. Він гримав рукою по столі, ніби намагаючись вгамувати потік сміху, що через силу виривався з його тіла, наче зграя впійманих демонів, котрих нарешті прогнав жрець-екзорцист.

Чи варто казати, що решта стола приєдналася до їхнього реготу.

Джоффрі сидів в найдальшому кінці столу, разом з Джоном та Тиріоном. Вони спостерігали цей неймовірний бедлам в здивованій тиші, котру порушив клятий Біс, простягнувши руку до Джоффрі. Принц намагався ігнорувати той жест, але Біс похитав рукою, навіть не дивлячись на Джоффрі, уважно чекаючи.

Джоффрі охопив голову однією рукою, а іншою передав Бісові мішечок з золотими драконами.

_Ти виграв цього разу... знову..._

**8**

Весела атмосфера в замку була бальзамом для джоффриної душі, роблячи легшим вирішення нагальних проблем. Окрім жахаючих думок про частинку з його колишніх (будемо сподіватись) садистських схильностей, котра досі живе глибоко в ньому, вся це ситуація з кістяною пластиною зводила його з розуму. Зміна звичних правил гри після стількох життів заповнювала його невизначеністю, страхом та захопленням в рівній мірі. Чи він може померти? Насправді безповоротно померти? І чи він досі бажає цього? Що з ним коїться?

Він провів незчисленні ночі, вдивляючись у цю штуку без жодного результату. Руна була надскладною, це було ясно, і здається _щось_ приховувала... але що? Дивно, але Руна покривала лише верхній сегмент пластини, менш ніж чверть загальної площі кістки...

Висновки з цього невеличкого факту були... ще більш туманними. Це було - наче читати тиріоновий весільний подарунок, _"__Життя Чотирьох Королів__"_ (за всі ці життя Джоффрі подолав ледь з третину тієї книги), причому не знаючи мови, на якій книжка написана!

Неможливо!

Тож він проводив місяці тиняючись в компанії Старків, в основному Джона та Санси. З Джоном вони щодня тренувались на подвір'ї, а матінка та мачуха тримались від них якподалі через постійну загрозу згадки про _лимони_. Він з сумом зрозумів, що через декілька життів пережене Джона у фехтуванні, і що цей досвід у спільних тренуваннях вже ніколи не зможе бути повтореним, тож намагався насолоджуватись цим якнайбільше.

Він багато дізнався про цього юнака, і якось із здивуванням зрозумів, що думає про Джона як про друга. Це було дуже рідкісним явищем, починаючи з першого життя і далі також. Джон, з іншого боку, був безперечним чемпіоном в тренувальних боях у Вінтерфеллі, поступаючись у цьому хіба що самому Недові, чим Тиріон іноді жартома дорікав байстрюку. Він виріс в незвичному чистилищі між Знаттю та Байстрюцтвом, між люблячою атмосферою його сім'ї та ядучим відношенням своєї мачухи. За мовчазним фасадом ховався багатий внутрішній світ, котрий сильно нагадував еддардові розмови в божегаї (і Джоффрі й досі майже щодня ходив туди). Він добре володів мечем (_очевидно_), любив Ар'ю всією душею (_теж очевидно_) і його найбільшою мрією було колись приєднатись до прославлених, не знаючих жінок, вартових на межі з пусткою, де не було чим зайнятись, хіба, як влучно зауважив Тиріон, відморозити собі яйця (_Що?!)._

_Не те що вони там на Стіні комусь аж так потрібні_, якось мовив Джоффрі, заслуговуючи схвальні оплески Команди Ланністерів.

Вони домовились між собою вже аж так не висміювати це, не через повагу до почервонілого Джона, а просто тому, що їхні животи й так вже боліли від сміху. Якийсь дитячий настрій, що огорнув Вінтерфелл, сягнув таких неймовірних пропорцій, що Роберт був змушений щипати себе за руку, дивлячись на Неда, щоб не засміятись без жодної на те причини.

Тиріон перестав підкидати лимони по замку... він злякався, що в когось може не витримати серце.

Джоффрі також провів немало часу з Сансою. Цей факт неабияк би здивував старого колишнього Джоффрі. Вона була милою та приємною в спілкуванні в більшій мірі, ніж під час їхніх платонічних "відносин" в його першому житті, бо він зробив обережні кроки в зміні поведінки, щоб вона почувалась більш комфортно, більше самою собою, не наслідуючи сліпо той ідеал "діви, вартої завоювання", що вбивала в її голову та клята септа.

_... І тепер в замку з'явився новий незаперечний чемпіон по смоктанню лимонів, я певен..._

На превеликий жаль, Біс підслухав ту ремарку, і коли одного разу Санса несвідомо розказувала про про дивну чашу, повну лимонів, котру Санса, септа Мордена та Ар'я знайшли біля септиного крісла, Джоффрі не мав іншого вибору і розповів їй про весь цей жарт.

Що натомість, як він потім це обдумав, допомогло в одній довготривалі задумці, котру він сам для себе визначив тут, в Вінтерфеллі. Джоффрі витратив місяці делікатного впливу, "розштурхуючи" її, змушуючи позбуватись нашарувань стереотипів, південницького "романтичного" і одночасно смішного шарму історій про Лицарів та Принців, намагаючись активувати той сплячий, незвичний інтелект, що він зауважив в попередніх життях. Це був дуже повільний процес, але врешті його це не розчарувало. Він вже міг бачити раптові проблиски проникливості і навіть початки грайливих пустощів... або він повністю помилявся із цією всією затією.

Дзеленчання перевернутих чаш повернуло його до реальності.

\- Готово! - сказала Санса, коли він обернувся. Вони насолоджувались вітерцем під вінтерфелльським чардеревом, і перевіряли малий (проте дещо зловісний) трюк, котрого він навчився в життях після випадку з левіафаном. Перед ним на землі лежали шість перевернутих срібних чаш, що вони "позичили" на кухні, всі однакові. Санса стояли збоку, дивлячись на нього невиразно задумливим та веселим поглядом. Джоффрі вдивлявся в чаші, перш ніж закрити очі. Він глибоко вдихнув, наче починав довгу медитацію під Чардеревом або на верхівці корабельної щогли.

_Вдих... Видих... Вдих... Видих..._

Він намагався відчути _це_, глибоко всередині себе.

Згодом він це вловив, примарне відчуття, наче посередині між здогадкою та мурахами по шкірі. Він відкрив очі і вказав на четверту чашу. - Ось в цій, - сказав він. Санса зітхнула і похитала головою, перевертаючи чашу, під якою лежала пластина з китової кістки.

\- Давай знову... добре, ще один раз, - сказала вона з дивним переконанням в голосі. Джоффрі щиро посміхнувся і знову повернувся спиною до чаш.

\- Як забажаєш, - відповів він, насолоджуючись звуком її голосу. Невдовзі він почув, як вона знову перемістила чаші, і весь процес повторився. Лише от цього разу... він був певен, що руни під чашею не було. Але як? Невже цей дивний інстинкт підвів його? Це спрацьовувало десятки разів в присутності Пса... але...

Стривай! Він міг відчувати ту ру...

... Ну звичайно.

Юнак поглянув на Сансу із докором, дещо здивований. - Вона досі в тебе! - вигукнув він. Вона бешкетливо посміхнулась і показала свою долоню, в якій і була пластина. Це тривало десь біля двох секунд, поки примарна септа в її голові не віддала наказ, і вона трохи нахилила голову, картаючи сама себе.

_Так, знову це пустотливе загравання_, думав він.

Йому подобалось відкривати для себе такі маленькі, інтригуючі сторони її характеру, що іноді пробивались назовні. Це давало дивне відчуття повноти життя, поступово дізнаватись про неї все більше. Шкода, що він раніше так і не спілкувався з нею, не маючи такого приємного спільного досвіду. Щоб він не робив, справи в королівстві все одно полетять під три чорти, і бачити, як це веселе дівча перетворюється в емоційну руїну знову і знову... Він... Він не бажав цього. Краще втекти з королівства, як зазвичай він і робив, щоб уникнути несподіваної смерті від того огидного шматка заліза.

\- Як ти це робиш? - запитала вона його, передаючи пластину і сівши біля нього під Чардеревом. Джоффрі насправді багато про це думав, але виявив, що це швидше якийсь інстинктивне знання, він просто знав і все. Одне було відомо напевно про цю руну...

\- Магія, - сказав він.

Санса пирхнула роздратовано - Вони завжди так говорять... Досі намагаєшся розгадати її? - запитала вона.

_... Вона напевне бачила мішки під моїми очима, розвернуті сувої та купу книжок в моїй кімнаті і зіставила факти..._

\- А ти дуже прониклива, - відповів він з усмішкою. Вона трошки відсунулась, але повільно, майже налякано, підвела голову і поглянула йому просто в очі.

_ТАК! Як вам таке, леді Старк! Вам і тій клятій септі також!_

Вона перевела погляд на кістяну таблицю, перш ніж промовити

\- Ну, це не стара мова Перших людей, у всякому разі наскільки я розумію...

\- Так, це одна з перших речей, що я перевіряв, анітрохи не схоже, - відповів Джоффрі. Санса відкинулась назад на товсту гілку, на якій сиділа, наче розмірковувала, прикусивши губу. Вітерець ніби став трохи сильнішим, підіймаючи листя чардерева з землі навколо них. Маленькі червоні вертливі штучки перемішувались з її рудим волоссям, що також розвівалось вітром, калейдоскоп червоного формував наче пелену навколо її обличчя.

\- Вибач, що ти казала? - запитав Джоффрі, відволікаючись від видовища.

\- Я запитала, чи ти звірявся в мейстерів? - повторила вона.

\- Ах... так, я запитував грандмейстера, в нього також жодних здогадок щодо пластини, - відповів він неуважно.

\- Ні-ні, я маю на увазі, в мейстерів в Цитаделі. Якщо і є місце у Вестеросі, де тобі зможуть в цьому допомогти, то саме там, я впевнена, - сказала вона.

\- Теж не спрацювало, вони прислали мені крука з відповіддю, що не мають найменшого уявлення про це, - відповів Джоффрі.

\- А чи вони довго шукали відповідь?, - запитала вона його.

Джоффрі почав підраховувати. Це було черговим мало розвинутим вмінням, що він повільно тренував протягом останніх життів.

\- Гммм, якщо відняти час на політ крука... два тижні? - сказав він. Санса кивнула, перш ніж поглянути йому в очі. - Два тижні очевидно недостатньо, щоб розшукати згадки про щось таке прадавнє, як це різьблення... І, я сама ніколи не була в Цитаделі, але я знаю, що вона величезна. Вони просто не могли все переглянути... Чи ти не... думав, щоб поїхати туди особисто? - мовила вона, трошки соромлячись того, що вказує принцу що робити.

Джоффрі випрямив спину, обдумуючи це. Два тижні... звичайно! Сам для себе він оцінював цю загадку, наче доля всього світу залежала від неї, але з точки зору мейстерів це мало б виглядати дурною принцевою забаганкою, миттєвою примхою. Що хотів Джоффрі, найтупіший дворянин в Семи Королівствах, дізнатись про символ, котрого ніхто раніше навіть не бачив... очевидно вони сприйняли це все, як дурнуватий розіграш над собою.

То що ж вони зробили? Почали пошук в найочевидніших місцях і через день припинили цю втрату часу, а потім відіслали листа з круком з відмовкою.

\- Це воно! - заволав він. - В Цитаделі особисто... Санса, ти права! - він підхопився, сміючись, і схопив її за талію, прокрутивши навколо себе, згодом посадив її назад, стискаючи долоні.

_Так! Трясця! Після цих місяців, нарешті проблиск надії!_

…

_Стоп._

Принц різко заспокоївся і поглянув на Сансу.

_Боги, я ще ніколи не бачив когось настільки червонолицього._

_Який дивний імпульс..._ Джоффрі сподівався, що не налякав її цим вибриком, просто відчувалось прийнятним порадіти трошки разом після всіх тих невдалих пошуків...

Вони спокійно вийшли з Божегаю, наче нічого й не трапилось, і Джоффрі почувався дивно, наче щось ворушилось в животі. _Попереду тижні напруженого читання, я не можу зараз злягти через якусь болячку!_ Думав він несамовито, намагаючись пригадати, чи не з'їв часом недавно чогось, що підозріло пахнуло.

* * *

Якщо маєте бажання підтримати перекладача та скачати "Пурпурові Дні" в форматі електронної книги - запрошую Вас на Alex Malyarchuk Translations на Патреоні. Окрім "Пурпурових Днів" там знаходить ще чимало чого цікавого.


	17. Розділ 15: Книжки та дим

**Розділ 15: Книжки та дим.  
**

**1**

Отримати дозвіл на подорож до Простору (не те, щоб це було необхідно, але набагато би полегшило справи) виявилось не так складно, як він гадав. Роберт просто вгатив його рукою по плечі зі щасливою посмішкою на обличчі, і голосно запитав, чи не поїхати з сином разом, щоб "просто переконатись, що все добре", але різкі заперечливі погляди від всіх присутніх погасили це бажання. Пізніше, коли Джоффрі вже збирався їхати, Роберт нахилився до його вуха і прошепотів: - Маєш намір зробити Вісьмірку, га? Боги, я пишаюсь тобою, хлопче!, - а після того скуйовдив волосся на голові.

Незважаючи на хтиве припущення, Джоффрі вимушено посміхнувся і вибіг з кімнати, намагаючись приховати сльози на щоках. Лише подумати, він мав померти більш ніж сотню разів, щоб почути ці слова від чоловіка, котрого так довго вважав своїм батьком...

З іншого боку, переконати матір виявилось значно важче.

\- Але я зможу виявити будь-які паростки непокори серед просторян, коли житиму серед Хайтауерів, і ...

\- Категорично ні! Тирелли зможуть...

Знову і знову... аж раптом.

\- Матінко... просто... відпусти мене, гаразд? Зі мною все буде добре... і... і якщо ти знову скажеш ні, то я буду змушений озвучити фінальний аргумент. Повір, ти не хочеш цього чути... - сказав він надзвичайно серйозно, стомлений суперечкою.

Це її _насправді_ розізлило і вона _схопила_ його за вухо. - З мене досить! Там же небезпечно! Я не дозв... - та він її перервав.

\- Я розкажу Роберту, що я не його син, а поріддя інцесту між тобою та дядь... а-а, як же його тепер називати? Дядькобатьком Джеймі? - ядуче промовив він.

Серсея впустила його наче розпечену вуглину і сахнулась назад, закриваючи долонями рота.

\- Я поїду. Я впораюсь там? - сказав він, поправляючи жупан, і пішов геть. Отакі суперечки, особливо з використанням того прихованого факту... це завжди залишало кислий присмак в роті і призводило до гнітючого настрою.

Переконати Джона, як з'ясувалось, було ще важче. Він був впертий як мул, не бажаючи навіть тимчасово покинути ту оманливу мрію приєднатись до Нічної Варти, щоб боронити державу від бабая та домовиків, як влучно зауважив Тиріон. Врешті-решт, після вмовлянь, тиску та обіцянки відправити тисячу вояків до Варти, він погодився ще рік пожити вільним життям, перш ніж викинути життя на смітник. Стіна все же стоятиме до того часу, як завжди.

Санса, звичайно ж, з радістю поїхала б з ним, але одного суворого недового погляду вистачило, щоб зупинити цей порив, і все по тому. І звичайно ж, Тиріон вже чекав на нього із зібраними торбами, не зважаючи на слова Джоффрі, а просто кивнувши ствердно, коли він поліз на свого коня з допомогою маленької драбинки.

\- Рушаймо, світанок нас не чекатиме! - сказав він і пришпорив коня. Джоффрі слідував за ним верхи, заскочений раптовою підозрою.

\- ... Дядьку... що ти накоїв? - запитав він, оглядаючись; здивовані Пес та Джон їхали неподалік.

\- В мене не було вибору! Я ж _не можу_ забрати з собою воза з лимонами, розумієш? Нас же чекають місяці дороги до Простору! - вигукнув той, шкірячись.

\- О великі боги... Де ти їх залишив? - запитав Джоффрі, здригаючись від здогадки.

\- Як де, в покоях леді Старк звичайно ж! - зареготав дядько і ще раз пришпорив коня.

\- Чого так поспішаємо? - крикнув ззаду Пес, він з Джоном разом нарешті догнали Джоффрі.

\- ТІКАЙТЕ, ЙОЛОПИ! - заволав Джоффрі, пришвидшуючи коня, наче сам Невідомий гнався за ним.

Пес виглядав збентеженим, поки обдумував це, але Джон вже вивчив цей урок попереднього разу і рвонув вперед, полишаючи Пса на одинці.

\- Присягаюсь, якщо малий гівн... - його перервав несамовитий рев гніву, наче чиясь глибоко захована лють нарешті прорвалась назовні. Пес злякано прискорився, наздоганяючи новоспечених втікачів від Правосуддя Таллі.

**2**

Вони надзвичайно повільно рухались спочатку Річковими землями, потім Західним краєм і нарешті північною частиною Простору, зупиняючись на бенкет в Кожному. Кожнісенькому. Селі. Містечку. Чи. Замку. вздовж Трояндового шляху*. Це вже виглядало по-дурному, як кожен зустрічний лорд намагався підсунути свою дочку в ліжко до Джоффрі. Він просто дякував богам, що не зробив такої поїздки в його перших життях.

Тиріон мабуть насолоджувався найкращими днями в своєму житті, використовуючи їхні регулярні зупинки для втілення своїх лихих задумів відносно жіночої половини населення, коли Пес, як не дивно, потів як свиня, намагаючись вберегти їх всіх від потрапляння в неприємності. Джон наче виринув із своїх звичних задумливих глибин, витріщаючись на все і розпитуючи про все підряд.

Це була захоплююча пригода для всіх них, що зв'язувала їх спільним пережитим досвідом, тож однієї ночі, коли вони зупинились на нічліг посеред лісу, сміючись та розмовляючи між собою без нав'язливих вух вестероської знаті, лише в компанії зірок та багаття, Джоффрі вирішив проголосити промову.

Десь посеред Океанічного шляху**, після кількох зайвих кухлів вина, Джоффрі хмільно підвівся і попросив тиші, перш ніж зашпортатись, впасти на землю і знову підвестись.

\- Вважай на каміння під ногами, Джоффрі, РОБОТА НОГАМИ! Коли вже я тебе навчу? - ревів Пес, перериваючись на сміх, поки Біс тим часом непомітно вкрав його винний міх.

\- Так! Всі замовкли! Я хочу виголосити промову! - мовив принц, похитуючись з боку в бік. - Ви всі... найкращі друзі... зі всіх мною зустрітих... людей за ВСІ... життя, ми ж просто, ну знаєте, подорожуємо Королівствамиии...

\- І спимо зі всіма хвойдами! - підтримав Тиріон, лише щоб отримати легкого стусана в голову від Джона.

\- І пожираємо ВСІХ курчат в окрузі! - ревів Пес.

Джон реготав, - Припиніть, дайте йому закінчити, бо це затягнеться до ранку!

\- Отож, так, ми, люди котрі були ніким, стали більш гідним загоном, ніж всі оті срані лицарі! - Джоффрі продовжив: - Ти, пошрамований Пес, що відмовився від лицарського титулу! І ти, дядьку, ти півмуж! - нечітко сказав він.

\- Дякую вам, сер Очевидність! А хто ж тоді ти? - заволав Біс, намагаючись приховати задоволення. - Зараз я й туди дійду! Так, Джон в нас байстрюк в буквальному сенсі, очевидно. І я, звичайно, найтупіший, найдурніший сучий син, що коли-небудь жив на світі! І так як я королівського роду і можу чинити як заманеться, то я іменую нас всіх Зламаними Лицарями! - сказав принц, піднявши винний міх високо над головою.

Схвальні вигуки підтримали його промову, і вони святкували майже всю ніч.

Зранку, коли Джоффрі ще спав, а Пес пішов в ліс по дрова, Джон поглянув на Тиріона з сумнівом.

\- Тиріоне, чому Джоффрі так низько оцінює себе? Я ще не бачив його таким з часу нашого знайомства. В нього чимало вад, але ж він не дурний, - запитав він Біса. Тиріон задумливо поворушив гілкою попіл в багатті, вдивляючись вдалину. - Він це нечасто показує, але мій племінник певен, що є чимось по середині між навіженим королем Ейрісом та отим вашим здоровилом на конюшні у Вінтерфеллі, - здається, він думав вголос.

\- Як? Ти маєш на увазі Ходора? Чому ж він так думає? - збентежено запитав Джон.

\- Так, саме його, - сказав Тиріон, поглянувши на Джоффрі, щоб переконатись ,чи той спить. Він кивнув сам собі і продовжив пошепки.

\- І, якщо вже говорити по правді, якби ти мене про це запитав перед нашим відбуттям з Королівської Гавані, я б також з цим погодився, я певен.

\- Що?! - витріщався на нього Джон.

\- Так, я знаю. Але щось змінилось, щось _сильно_ змінилось. Ти знаєш, що сталось десь за, гмм, два дні після смерті Джона Аррина, в честь котрого тебе назвали? - запитав він Джона.

Тиріон продовжив, коли Джон похитав головою. - Хлопець _зчинив істерику_. Ти міг би чути крики по всьому Червоному Замку, скиглення та прокляття, бо він не хотів бачити _брудних північних дикунів та їхні кляті дерева_, та ще й багато чого іншого.

Джон був шокованим. - Я навіть не можу уявити його здатним на таке! Видається, що він любить чардерева більше ніж мій батько... - сказав він дещо недовірливо.

\- Я знаю! І тоді, наступного ранку, зовсім _інша_ особа вийшла з його покоїв. Ну, очевидно не інша особа, це все ж був Джоффрі, але його очі... вся його поведінка, те, як він ходить, розмовляє та сміється. Наче він подорослішав на десять років за ніч. І це ще не саме дивне. Востаннє я бачив Джоффрі в бою, перед Вінтерфеллом, десь із рік тому, коли Роберт нарешті вирішив навчити малого володінню мечем - говорив Біс.

\- І як все пройшло? - запитав Джон, надзвичайно зацікавлений, погладжуючи сонного Привида за вухами.

\- Він протримався десять секунд. Заплаканий втік до матері і все по тому. Згодом, три місяці тому, мій племінник раптом виявився досвідченим бійцем зі списом і навіть більш досвідченим з мечем, фехтуючи та ухиляючись від ударів, наче тренувався роками перед тим. Тиждень тому, коли ми були в Ланніспорті, я бачив як він торгувався з якимось пентошійцем_ його мовою_ за шматок кістки, на котрому пізніше вирізьбив тваринок та сузір'я. Мабуть в нього є нове хобі, в якому він _зовсім_ не новачок! - сказав Тиріон з диким виразом очей. - Це схоже на неймовірну загадку, котру неможливо розгадати! Спершу я подумав, що це якийсь якийсь грандіозний жарт, тож я підіграв йому. Але він _аж ніяк_ не міг бути таким терпеливим. Я навіть розглянув більш екзотичні версії, наприклад що його замінив собою Безликий, але це ніяк не пасувало до всієї картини! Для чого елітному вбивці так ламати імітацію персони в такий очевидний спосіб! - несамовито прошепотів він, перш ніж знову переконатись, що племінник спить і досі.

\- Не те щоб мені не подобались зміни. Повір, старий Джоффрі був справжнім гівнюком. Новий же є веселою особою, що не чіпляється до оточуючих, з яким весело подорожувати, ось чому я _досі_ з вами. І тепер... ну, _покращення відносин зі знаттю Західного краю_, аякже, трясця! Він веде нас в Старомісто, в пошуках боги знають чого... - він схилив голову, а Джон намагався усвідомити почуте.

\- Тож... що на рахунок Ейріса та Ходора...? - запитав Джон.

\- В тому то й справа, наче він досі думає про себе, як про старого Джоффрі, але не усвідомлює, що практично у всьому відрізняється від того, ким був... але.. вже не є? - Сказав Тиріон, знизаючи плечима з збентеженим виглядом.

\- Відрізняється від кого? - запитав Пес, голосно скидаючи в'язанку деревини на землю біля них. Джоффрі раптово скочив на ноги, меч в одній руці і кістяна пластина в іншій, спросонку моргаючи, поки роздивлявся навколо себе.

\- Заради богів, Клігане, більше так не роби! - сказав він і знову ліг на землю, потираючи голову.

\- Боги... йой, скільки ж ми вчора випили? Мені треба води... - продовжив він, озираючись, лише що побачити насторожені погляди Тиріона та Джона.

\- Що? - запитав він, ніяковіючи.

**3**

Бенкети та фальшива повага знаті наблизились до свого огидно-го піку, і одного дня Джоффрі брутально погнав коня повз черговий замок, минаючи його. Висока та густа поросль кущів навколо, дерева та троянди, що оточували прекрасний замок-палац, повз якого повільно тік величний Мандер.

Хайгарден, престол Тиреллів та лорда-захисника Простору. Осине гніздо, повне лестощів та інтриг, фальшивих парфумів, що виявлялись отрутою.

…

_Нізащо._

**4**

Вони приховали прапори та дорогий одяг. Чотири звичайні мандрівники (та їхній пес) прошмигнули прямо під носом Тиреллів. Після того вони значно пришвидшили свою подорож, досягнувши Староміста за декілька днів...

І побачили неабияке видовище.

Місто було _величезним_, насправді найбільшим з бачених ним у Вестеросі. Якщо вірити мейстрам, воно не лише найбільше, а також і найстаріше на всьому континенті, засноване ще Першими людьми, а можливо й ще старше. Місто простяглось вздовж берегів Медовинниці, навіть хаотичніше за Королівську Гавань, його покручені провулки та маленькі вулички заповнював натовп, але чомусь тут не відчувався сморід, звичний для столиці.

Коли Джоффрі з друзями загубився в місті в пошуках вражень, він не міг стримати певні заздрощі. Уроджений житель Королівської Гавані, котрий прожив в столиці все життя, він міг із упевненістю сказати, що це місто, на перший погляд, було значно доглянутішим.

Вони часто зустрічали міських вартових, що патрулювали вулиці, зберігаючи закон, і лупцювали палицями тих, хто його порушував. Вулиці були значно чистішими, і люди на вулицях виглядали заможнішими, ніж простолюддя столиці. Звичайно, він не бачив кричущої розкоші на кшталт Шовкової вулиці чи інших дуже заможних районів, але в середньому, він визнавав, що люди живуть краще і багатше, місто більш доглянуте, і загальна атмосферна значно приємніша.

Згодом вони знайшли місце для відпочинку, намагаючись вгамувати судоми в ногах після днів швидкої їзди. Товариство сиділо на терасі таверни під відкритим небом, повної людей, що насолоджувались ясним вечором. Над собою Джоффрі побачив перехрещені мотузки з прапорами та малими трикутними прапорцями, мабуть залишеними незліченними компаніями моряків, що побували тут. Це все надавало таверні "_Під зорями_" затишного вигляду та приємної атмосфери, коли відвідувачі заходили чи виходили на вулицю через відкриті двері. Малі кораблі постійно плили вверх чи вниз по Медовинниці, схожі на браавоські гондоли, лише трохи більші за розмірами і з малими вітрилами.

На віддалі було видно Високу Вежу, що піднімалась над містом наче неймовірний, величезний сірий обеліск, вона домінувала над всім навколо окрім Зоряної Септи, котра й сама була чималим левіафаном в порівнянні з оточуючими будівлями, сумішшю чорного мармуру та гарних стрільчастих вікон.

\- Першого разу в місті, еге ж? - запитала їх молода служниця, що підійшла ззаду і закрутила пальцем кліганове пасмо.

Джоффрі помовчав секунду від несподіванки, перш ніж кивнути.

\- Ага. Я замовлю по кухлю найміцнішого елю для всіх, - сказав він, переводячи погляд з Пса до набундюченого Тиріона. - Добре, додайте ще тацю з курячими ніжками... і арборське червоне, - продовжив він.

\- Гаразд, я зараз повернусь, тим часом насолоджуйтесь видовищем! - мовила вона і пішла, на секунду залишаючи руку на псовому плечі.

\- ... здається ти знайшов шанувальницю, - сказав Тиріон, вишкіряючись на всі зуби.

\- Та-а! Мабуть переплутала з кимось іншим в темряві, - відповів той, похитуючи головою.

\- Я так не думаю... Хай там як, про яке видовище вона казала, я не бачу тут ні сцени, ані музик, хіба що мова йшла про щось на річці? - запитав Джон, озираючись по сторонам. Столи навколо були зайнятими відвідувачами, сонце щойно зайшло за оригінально назване Західне море, темрява повільно огортала місто.

\- Не знаю, - мовив Пес, - Але тут не вистачає свічок, скоро ти не зможеш бачити навіть сусідній стіл, залежно ще від того, як місяць світити буде... - сказав він.

Вони провели декілька хвилин в тиші, роздивляючись перші зорі на небі. Коли Джоффрі моргав, наче нова зірка щоразу з'являлась на темно-синій мантії небес. Темрява повільно огортала місто, аж раптом її прогнало якесь дальнє світло, що наче зростало з часом.

\- Це... ж... - бурмотів Джоффрі.

\- Висока Вежа, - пробурмотів у відповідь Пес, коли величезні язики полум'я на вершині вежі продовжували рости, один більший за одний, і неначе росли, росли і росли. Через кілька хвилин все місто було дивно освітленим тим світлом, що слугувало маяком для п'яних простолюдинів, поважних моряків чи вельможних лордів, без винятку. Яскравість не була аж такою вже сильною, але посеред ночі це все сильно міняло, як Джоффрі переконався, навіть саме місто виглядало більш безпечним посеред суцільної ночі навкруги. Видовище стало ще кращим, коли гарненька служниця прибула з їжею та випивкою, знову майже бездумно торкаючись псового волосся, коли вона залишила тацю та пішла.

\- Неймовірно... - бурмотів Джон, котрого більше всіх вразив вигляд гігантської фортеці-маяка. Тиріон, з іншого боку, кидав погляди та окремі смішки до сусіднього товариства, що на диво складалось з озброєних та дещо небезпечних на вигляд жінок-морячок, котрих тепер було видно завдяки світлу маяка.

\- Тиріоне... я думаю, що це пірати - сказав Джоффрі, насторожений вогниками в очах дядька.

\- Хе-хе... Тоді це навіть краще, - відповів він Джоффрі, але підморгнув жінкам, що звичайно змусило їх зареготати від душі.

\- Твій дядько мабуть володіє якимись чорними чарами... - тихо мовив Джон, похитуючи головою.

\- У всіх нас є свої таланти, Джоне, і я бачу що твій мовчазний вигляд, на кшталт "я вартовий на сторожі", теж на когось справив певне враження, он на ту зліва, що має при собі два коротких меча, - нахабно сказав Джоффрі.

Джон вже набурмосився перед їдким зауваженням, але озирнувся і побачив ту, про котру казав Джоффрі, як вона дивилась на нього, пестячи одного з своїх мечів; її пальці вимальовували... цікаві... малюнки на руків'ї.

\- Е-е, братчик Нічної Варти не може мати сім'ї, - наче по писаному вихопилось в нього.

\- Але ти ж ще не присягнув Нічній Варті, хіба ні, Джоне? - сказав Джоффрі із зловісною посмішкою.

\- Га? Ще ні... а-але, - наче він десь знайшов в собі сталеву твердість. - Я не залишу по собі байстрюка, - прошепотів Джон із глибинним переконанням.

\- Ой трясця, ти думаєш, що вони цього хочуть? Для чого на борту корабля вагітна морячка, ще й піратка мабуть? Поворуши мізками, Джоне, місячний чай від цього п'ють _вже десь з мільйон років_ \- відповів Джоффрі, ласкаво поплескавши Сноу по плечі, коли рішуча відмова в того наче зникла, і він сидів червоний як рак, з жахом спостерігаючи, як її рука покинула руків'я меча і почала гладити голову малого незграбного лютововка.

\- Привиде! - скрикнув Джон, дивлячись під стіл, щоб переконатись, що його вихованець покинув господаря. Вовк дивився на Джона із задоволенням, злегка похитуючи головою з боку на бік, вирячивши язика в блаженстві, коли жінка чухала його за вухами.

\- Боги, це так _неправильно, -_ сказав Джоффрі, не в змозі контролювати посмішку на всі зуби.

\- Але таки _правильно, -_ прошепотів Тиріон.

\- Як на рахунок тебе, га, малий? Мною вони не цікавляться, але я бачу, як принаймні троє очима поїдають тебе, наче я цю курку, -сказав Пес із усмішкою, відкушуючи ще шматок.

Черговий сплеск задоволення огорнув Джоффрі, коли він почув, як Кліган назвав його "_малий__"_. Це його здивувало декілька тижнів тому... і стало наочним прикладом, як можна покращити навіть найбільш негативні відносини, спадок його першого життя, якщо прикласти зусилля. Це дало йому неймовірну надію, що колись він таки знайде спосіб поліпшити відносини з братом та сестрою.

\- Що, я? Ти мабуть мариш. Та й крім того, жодна з них не є тією єдиною, - сказав він з переконанням, хитаючи головою.

\- Та єдина?! Ти коли встиг стати таким романтиком, племіннику? - запитав Біс, дещо ображений.

Джоффрі хихотнув: - В моїх снах, дядьку... в моїх снах, - сказав він та підвівся.

\- А... _як_ ти дізнаєшся напевне? - запитав зацікавлено Джон.

\- Просто буду знати, - миттєво відповів Джоффрі.

_Мабуть. Цікаво, звідки така впевненість?_

Він ще раз похитав головою і простяг руки. - Крім того, на мене чекає ціле місто, варте дослідження, - мовив він, кивнув, та вийшов з таверни.

\- А в нас є тут робота, - сказав Тиріон, підвівся і потягнув Джона за руку, йдучи з блаженною посмішкою до того стола, наче кіт до миші. Пес лише реготав та хитав головою, коли Біс представив їх обох, і та мечниця почала пестити вовчу голову _двома_ руками.

\- Вони покинули тебе на самоті? Це не можна так залишати... - прошепотіла служниця, котра з'явилась наче з тіней за спиною Клігана. Пес звів брови на це. - Я не з того типу чоловіків, що тобі подобаються, пташко, - сказав він їй та повернув голову, показуючи обгоріле обличчя в тьмяному світлі Високої Вежі.

\- О, але я люблю брутальних мужиків, - відповіла вона, залишаючи тацю на столі. Пес сутужно ковтнув.

**5**

Джоффрі досліджував місто, часом на одинці, а часом з кимось з друзів, блукаючи звивистими провулками та тісними вулицями. Іноді він спускався вниз Медовинницею до моря, куштував різноманітні просторянські страви та чудові вина в міському порту. Іншим разом він відвідав величну Зоряну Септу, споглядаючи прекрасні вітражі, що заповнювали собою великі стрільчаті вікна.

Врешті-решт він вирішив, що пора нарешті зайнятись основною місією. Розгадати призначення таблиці. І це означало відвідини Цитаделі.

Його візит викликав дещо змішану реакцію в тому комплексі будівель, що купчились вздовж вигину Медовинниці. Звичайно їм було приємно, що коронний принц зацікавився їхніми дослідженнями та вченнями, але, з іншого боку, їх не на жарт стурбував сам факт такої перевірки з боку королівської сім'ї. Джоффрі не звинувачував їх. Це ж було досить зручно для них, перебувати за межами столичних інтриг і спокійно займатись своїми справами. А зараз прибув потомок короля хто зна з якими прихованими намірами?

Все ж, його це не хвилювало. Після чисельних спроб вмовляння, погроз та підкупу він таки зміг зібрати з півдюжини послушників, щоб ті допомогли йому шукати необхідні знання протягом кількох місяців. Вони всі разом провели той час якнайповніше, шукаючи відповідь в чисельних бібліотеках та сховках Цитаделі, в пошуках хоч якихось зачіпок.

Жодних зачіпок.

На жаль, все виявилось марним. Чи радше, саме завдання виявилось значно складнішим, ніж він гадав.

\- Аар-р-г... - пробурчав він, з ляскотом закривши важкий том, подивившись на кількох послушників, що невпинно продивлялись сувої в пошуках опису руни, котру принц їм показав.

Тиріон вирішив допомогти йому зі свого боку, коли побачив, як Джоффрі уві сні бурмотить про руни та кістки як навіжений, і Пес, звичайно ж, "наглядав" за ним також, щоб малий не потрапив у якусь халепу.

\- Досі нічого? - запитав Тиріон, підводячи голову над черговою запорошеною книгою.

\- Томи від першого до тринадцятого, "Про вестероські прадавні культури" архімейстера Горріона, в них нічого... абсолютно нічого потрібного. А як щодо тебе? - запитав Джоффрі.

\- Описи давнього Браавосу чудові, але здається їхня валірійська мова не має нічого дотичного до тої руни, чи чим там воно насправді є, - відповів Тиріон.

Вони встигли передивитись мабуть менше однієї сотої він всього об'єму книжок, і Джоффрі вже був готовий видерти все волосся на голові. Години за годинами, тижні сидіння за припалими пилом томами і крихкими пергаментами, і він навіть не міг визначити напрямок для пошуків. З часом він сповільнював швидкість читання і ставав неважним ... і вже думав, як поєднати пошуки з чимось більш практичним, як раніше.

Джон та Привид не були такими ж корисними помічниками, як Тиріон, але Джон хоча би _допомагав_ відсортовувати непотрібні книги. Він знав, як поводити себе в бібліотеці, завдячуючи цьому проведеним годинам в бібліотеці Вінтерфелла, де читав про все підряд (адже мало ще чим можна зайнятись, коли на вулиці вирує снігова буря, а у вашої мачухи ще й до того поганий настрій).

Він спав над товстим томом, де писалось, звичайно ж, про Нічну Варту, Привид згорнувся біля його ніг і також дрімав. Джоффрі зробив ковток водянистого вина з найближчого кухля, і протер очі.

\- Мабуть я зараз трохи займусь різьбленням, дядьку, а то теж засну, - мовив він, закривши книгу. Він кинув оком на сусідній том збоку, наполовину відкритий.

Назвати ту ідею ключем було б голослівно, але...

Там були не дуже ґрунтовні здогадки мейстера, що вивчав лінгвістику, серед всього іншого. В одному розділі згадувались руни Перших людей, але не це зацікавило Джоффрі. Ні, там промайнула коротка згадка про дещо інше, міф перших мешканців Вестеросу. Здається, магічні руни та обереги, котрі ті будували та малювали, були лише незграбними копіями "Слів Старих Богів". Ті прадавні записи, давно втрачені людством, як переказували, були засобом, за допомогою котрого Старі Боги впливали на світ, їхні накази та бажання набували матеріального вигляду. Звичайно, всі ті зразки ймовірної міфічної мови були загублені за тисячі років. Єдиною причиною, що мейстер взагалі згадав про цю давно забуту легенду, мабуть, навіть серед сучасних потомків Перших людей, були окремі "цікавенькі" словесні відлуння в їхній мові.  
Це було вже щось, але...

_Невже та пластина й була засобом, через який Старі Боги звертались саме до мене?_

Це видавалось безглуздям. Адже такі могутні сутності, якими уявлялись Старі Боги, могли би знайти кращий шлях для спілкування з ним... та могли б заговорити з ним ще в першому його житті... або в будь-якому наступному.

При умові, що це було тим, чим здавалось. Врешті-решт, легенда не мала _прямої_ дотичності до його зв'язку з кістяною пластиною, та все ж здавалась досить вагомою інформацією, котру вартувало записати та запам'ятати. Він продовжував випробовувати те дивне вміння, невимовну інтуїцію, коли попросив Джона заховати пластину десь в іншому кутку міста.

Джон так і зробив. Він зміг би збудував ще одну Високу Вежу на місці сховку, яскравий маяк, з таким же успіхом, адже Джоффрі з легкістю знайшов ту руну. Він просто _знав_ де шукати, інстинктивно, наче слухаючи підказки.

Хлопець глибоко вдихнув і похитав головою. Це займе більше часу, ніж він вважав.

\- Я піду по свої інструменти, покличеш мене, якщо... - почав він, але його перервало голосне гарчання Привида. Лютововк вже досяг розміру дорослої собаки, і він витріщався на двері від їхньої невеликої зали, де вони проводили пошуки. Джон спросонку підвів голову і погладив Привида, намагаючись зрозуміти, що коїться.

\- Вибач... - пробурмотів він, потираючи обличчя. - Боги, деякі книги можуть приспати краще за макове молочко, - сказав він, підіймаючись, кілька послушників коло нього обережно посунулись подалі від Привида. Вовк вже стояв на ногах, і його гарчання не припинялось. Насправді, вона навіть посилилось, коли Привид наїжачив шерсть на спині і показав ікла.

\- Джоне, щось не так з твоїм "псом". Ти часом не забув погодувати його? - запитав Джоффрі.

\- Та не забув, - відповів той, пестячи Привида по голові. - Привиде! Що з тобою таке, хлопчику? Що таке? - запитав він і з сумнівом подивився на двері.

\- Не думаю, що він відповість, - почав глузувати Тиріон, сповзаючи з крісла.

Джон закотив очі. - Та не це ж мал...

_ТУК-ТУК-ТУК_.

Всі аж підстрибнули, коли хтось постукав в двері, і вирячались один на одного протягом секунди... Потім кімната вибухнула реготом.

\- Тобі не можна гарчати просто так, коли хтось заходить в кімнату, Привиде, - сказав Джоффрі, з розумінням дивлячись на дурнуватого вовка. Привид не зважав на слова, він пригнувся до землі, готовий стрибнути на когось за дверима і роздерти того на шматки. Джоффрі лише закотив очі. - Ну що там таке? - голосно запитав він, запихуючи книжки до торби. Він поверне їх пізніше.

\- Принце Джоффрі? Прибув посланець від вашого діда в нагальній справі, що вимагає вашої присутності, - сказав голос з протилежного боку дверей.

\- Може цуцик подумав, що замилені коні добре смакують?, -пожартував Пес і рушив до дверей. Та Привид й далі наче випромінював чисту ненависть, і Джоффрі відчув тривогу.

\- Клігане? Зажди хвильку, - пробурмотів принц, піднявши руку.

\- Звичайно, з ким маю приємність говорити? - голосно запитав Джоффрі.

\- Мій принце, посланець без упину проскакав сюди з Західного краю, ви маєте зустрітись з ним! - відповів голос, злегка гарячково.

\- Чому ж тоді не послали крука? Можливо це послання аж занадто важливе? - задумався Тиріон. Джон ще сильніше гладив вовка, заспокоюючи його, злегка схвильований.

\- Я задав вам просте питання, чоловіче добрий. Ви ж не відмовите в такому вияві поваги до принца держави? - запитав Джоффрі, використовуючи привиті матір'ю манери, мабуть вперше по призначенню за всі життя. Голос ніби затих на хвильку чи дві, перш ніж відповісти.

\- Я сер Елмар, мій принце. Капітан Східної брами, - сказав він.

\- Будь-який посланець з Західних земель прибув би через Північну браму, не через Східну, - хутко зметикував Тиріон. - Для чого посилати когось зі Східної брами? - задумливо промовив Пес, перевіряючи малу, майже декоративну клямку на дверях.

Тиша тривала протягом кількох секунд.

Джоффрі застиг на місці, думаючи. Примарні Накаро, Арт та Кліган волали в його голові, що це пахне підступом, пасткою.

_Трясця, щоб вони зробили, якщо це так?! Думай, думай!_

\- Сер Елмар, будьте ласкаві, скажіть, котрому дому ви присягнули? - запитав Джоффрі і швидко підійшов до важкого дубового столу, що стояв біля дверей, жестами подаючи знаки Джонові та Клігану.

\- Тиріоне, глянь у вікно, - сказав він дядькові і почав пересовувати стола до дверей.

\- Котрому дому...? Принце Джоффрі, послання...

\- Так, котрому дому, сер Елмар! Чи ви оглухли? Чи просто недоумок? Не в змозі дати відповідь на просте запитання?! - пожартував Джоффрі, поки разом з Джоном та Кліганом підтягли стіл зі всіх сил, перевертаючи його на бік, щоб перекрити вхід у залу.

\- Дому Тиреллів, мій принце! Дому Тиреллів! - розлючено заволав сер Елмар з іншого боку дверей.

\- Ось тобі й відповідь, Клігане, - сказав Джоффрі, коли вони закінчили пересування другого столу. Тепер обидва столи лежали паралельно один до одного, роблячи п'ятиметровий коридор, що захищав вхід в залу з обох боків від дверей.

\- Там принаймні двадцять тиреллівських вояків, що оточили це крило будівлі! І вони не виглядають почесною вартою!, - закричав Тиріон від вікна

_Вони наваляться на нас зі всіх сил, нам треба стримати їх при вході, щоб вони могли заходити по одному за раз_, швидко думав Джоффрі.

\- Клігане, ти станеш навпроти дверей в кінці "коридору" і будеш стримувати їх, в тебе перевага через обладунки і довгий меч! - сказав Джоффрі, йдучи кімнатою до свого пакунку та витягуючи звідти два меча.

\- Принце Джоффрі! Відчиніть двері! - волав сер Елмар, звуки чобіт, що били по дверях, ставали гучнішими щомиті. Джоффрі кинувся вперед і кинув меча-півторака Джону. Обидва оголили зброю майже одночасно, коли двері затрусились від _важкого_ удару.

\- Кліган припне їх в кінці проходу! Ти і я будемо рубати кожного, хто зайде крізь двері! - заволав Джоффрі, і став по правий бік від Пса. Кліган ствердно кивнув і витягнув свого дворучника, звертаючись до переляканих послушників. - Ви, хлопці! Ховайтесь по кутках і не висовуйтесь, якщо цінуєте свої життя! - сказав він їм, і вони чкурнули навсібіч. Джон нервово кивнув і став по ліву руку від Пса. - Лайно, ще одна річкова баржа причалила щойно до берега, я нарахував вісім... п'ятнадцять... двадцять шість озброєних мужів, -крикнув Тиріон.

Двері знову здригнулися, маленька бронзова защіпка вигнулась від удару. - ВІДЧИНІТЬ ДВЕРІ В ІМ'Я КОРОЛЯ РЕНЛІ! - заволав новий голос з-за дверей, цього разу більш емоційно, майже брутально.

\- А-а, зрада, якщо нападаєте на коронного принца, то чому ж не піти до кінця? - пожартував Тиріон, нервово витріщаючись у вікно, час від часу нахиляючись вперед, щоб побачити більше надворі.

\- Джон... Джоне! - заволав Джоффрі. Сноу виглядав шокованим, обличчям лився піт, він весь час поновлював захват долонями руків'я меча. - Пам'ятаєш тренувальну арену? Джоне, пам'ятаєш арену? - запитав принц, схопивши того за плече.

Джон різко кивнув. - Добре, це ж те саме, тільки не зупиняйся і продовжуй бити їх, поки не побачиш їхні мізки! - заволав хлопець байстрюку в обличчя, струшуючи плече.

Джон глибоко вдихнув і кивнув, зосереджено дивлячись на двері, як вони знову прогнулись від удару, дошки посередині вже почали ламатись. - Джоне, можеш наказати Привиду атакувати їх, коли вони полізуть через столи? Ми маємо стримати їх тут! - вигукнув принц.

Джон кивнув, важко дихаючи. - Т-так! Привиде! Йди сюди! - сказав він, нахиляючись, та схопив вовка за карк, шепочучи щось на вухо.

\- Вся затія залежить від тебе, Клігане! Ти маєш стримувати їх, щоб ми з Джоном могли добити виродків! - сказав Джоффрі. Пес пирхнув. - Не переймайся, малий, ці "літні" лицарі не відрізнять меча від пляшки арборського червоного. Просто не дай їм себе зачепити, ти ж без обладунків, - серйозно сказав він.

\- Гаразд! Тиріоне! Продовжуй стежити, чи не підійшло підкріплення! - заволав він через плече.

\- Зрозумів! Це наче рахувати зелених та золотих овець, але не щоб заснути, а щоб не здохнути! - скрикнув Півмуж у відповідь, викликаючи раптові смішки і нервові посмішки в товариства.

_Трясця, Біс не припиняє бути собою навіть в найнебезпечніші моменти, думав_ Джоффрі із заздрістю, коли підняв меча догори і охолодив лоба прохолодним доторком леза. Двері витримали ще один брутальний поштовх, частково проломившись посередині, дошки потрощились, а бронзова завіса дивно звисала з одного боку. Через тріщину в дверях було видно приплюснуту голову оббитого залізом ручного тарана, що миттю щез з поля зору.

\- Наступного удару двері не витримають! - проголосив Пес. Він покрутив головою, так що шия хруснула, численні потріскування дерев'яної підлоги доповнили картину, коли він міняв стійку ніг. Джон мовчки молився Старим богам, не зводячи погляду з дверей ні на дюйм, коли Привид бігав півколами, патрулюючи периметр, зроблений зі столів, та гарчав майже як сутінькін. Тиріон продовжив спостереження з вікна, швидко переводячи очі з місця на місце і мовчки рухаючи ротом, наче обдумуючи щось.

Джоффрі глибоко вдихнув і заплющив очі.

_Вдих..._

_Видих..._

_Вдих..._

_Видих..._

Він розплющив очі.

Двері розлетілися на друзки, перш ніж обидва уламки впали на підлогу, звільняючи шлях здоровенному лицарю в повному обладунку, котрий жбурнув таран на підлогу збоку. За ним ззаду стояв менший червонопикий лицар, котрий зробив крок вперед, перш ніж озирнутись до десятка тиреллівських вояків позаду себе.

\- Хапайте принца та Біса, живими. Їхніх охоронців вбийте, - наказав той лицар, і обидва, здоровило і менший, пропустили повз себе в кімнату юрбу вояків у вихорі золотих та зелених кольорових латок на латах.

\- ВІНТЕРФЕЛЛ! - раптово заволав Джон, коли потік ворогів вливався через потрощені двері, штовхаючи один одного в тісноті імпровізованого коридору. Джоффрі вдихнув і тут же закрив рота. Він майже на рефлексі хотів прокричати клич, але виявив, що не відчуває жодної причетності та вірності до того, що збирався проголосити.

_За Сім Королівств? Чорти сьомого пекла, Ренлі міг би отримати той клятий трон, якби просто попросив про це!_ Думав він дещо химерно, перш ніж зелена хвиля вдарила по ним. Тоді вже не було часу далі думати.

Місця в коридорі вистачало лише двом чоловікам, щоб одночасно битись, і Пес на повну використав цю перевагу. Закований в сталеві лати, зі своїм довгим дворучником, він переважно захищався, утримуючи обох ворогів на місці швидкими випадами та блоками. Він негайно відступив на крок назад, дещо заскочений силою штовханини десятка людей позаду отих двох перших, постійно відбиваючи удари.

Але це подарувало Джоффрі безцінні секунди, коли він рвонувся вперед і всадив меча під пахву вояку перед собою; той одразу впав вниз, волаючи від болю і заливаючи підлогу кров'ю. Наступний швидко зайняв місце пораненого, відбиваючи джоффрин удар та одразу по тому псовий. Третій випад від Джоффрі все ж знайшов свою ціль, коли він підстрибнув на місці і швидким точним ударом прохромив ворогу горлянку, розбризкуючи цівки рідини; просторянин намагався схопитись за шию та впав додолу.

_Обожнюю цей прийом, дякую тобі, Браавосе_, думав Джоффрі в гарячці бою, коли атакував наступного вояка. Декілька ворогів спробували видертись на завалені столи, але Привид встигав першим, зненацька кусаючи за долоні та за обличчя, змушуючи їх падати назад в коридор.

\- Як в парфумовій ятці, Клігане! Троянди на вході, вичавлений м'якуш на виході! - ревів Джоффрі, заганяючи меча по хрестовину під нижню щелепу вояка, адреналін в крові викликав ейфорію. _Так! Тиріон не єдиний з Команди Ланністерів, хто придумує жарти на ходу!_ Думав він, продовжуючи колоти, рубати і сікти. _Боги, я б залюбки віддав ногу за списа, тут саме для нього робота..._

Пес заревів, сміючись з жарту, відрубуючи комусь півголови, але це зробило його на мить вразливим для швидкого замаху сокирою, що погнула наруч і залишила кривавий слід на передпліччі.

\- Пес, трясця! Забудь про свої звички, лише обороняйся! - заволав Джоффрі.

\- Це важче, ніж здається, до дідька! - буркнув Пес, вимушено відступивши ще на крок, звільняючи ще трохи місця для Троянд.

Бій мабуть тривав не більше п'ятнадцяти секунд, але для Джоффрі це відчувалось як півгодини. Він ризикнув швидко поглянути наліво і з жахом побачив Джона, що стікав кров'ю з однієї руки, за купою мертвих тиреллівських вояків, і він досі бився. Останні чотири чи скільки там ворогів поїдали Пса злими поглядами, коли лицар-велетень та той менший, що мабуть був сером Елмаром, нарешті змогли протиснутись в кімнату.

\- ТО ЛИШЕ СТОЛИ, ВИ, СУЧІ ДІТИ! - проревів здоровило, продираючись в лівий бік і перевертаючи стола, сер Елмар слідував за ним.

\- Вони обходять збоку! - заволав Джон і разом з Привидом атакував великого лицаря.

\- Джоне, зажди! - скрикнув Джоффрі, ухиляючись від тиреллівського меча та відрубуючи ту збройну руку. Пес зараз протистояв трьом одночасно, весь скривавлений та розпашілий, але він не зупинявся ні на мить.

\- Йди! Я цих стримаю! - заревів він до Джоффрі. Джоффрі не гаяв ані секунди і побіг наліво, де Джона загнав в кут лицар-велетень. Здоровило мав довгого меча, не зовсім дворучника, але все ж то була страшна зброя. Його груди були прикрашені білим, сонцем та променями, по оранжевому тлі. _Мабуть він з дому Ашфордів_, він швидко здогадався, хоч раз уроки грандмейстера Пицеля виявились корисними.

Привид кусав та дряпав лицаря за спину і зад, але перш ніж юнак встиг приєднатись до них з ударом в спину, його сильно стусанули вбік.

\- Кидай зброю, принце Джоффрі! Перш ніж порізався нею! -закричав сер Елмар. Сила поштовху жбурнула Джоффрі на стіну, вибиваючи повітря з легень. Проте, перш ніж сер Елмар встиг підійти та роззброїти його, Джоффрі сам кинувся в атаку, цілячись по шиї. Той не очікував такого, з панічним виразом на обличчі так-сяк відбив замах і відступив назад, тепер точно бачачи перед собою гідного противника.

\- Кидай меча і тобі не заподіють шкоди! -заволав сер Елмар.

\- Думаєш, що мені не начхати на це! Геть з дороги! - заволав у відповідь принц і атакував вихором уколів, шукаючи слабкі місця в обладунках ворога. Він усвідомив, що вперше в житті б'ється насмерть проти справжнього лицаря. Сер Елмар відбивав удари, заскочений зненацька незвичним стилем. Але скоро він почав битись в повну силу, його власне життя зараз більше важило за тортури чи багатство, чи що там йому обіцяли Тирелли за полонення принца. Він рубанув зліва, і Джоффрі крутнувся вправо. Юнак контратакував замахом, що пошкодив елмарову залізну рукавицю, мабуть ще й переламав кілька пальців, лише щоб пригнутись і дати зустрічному горизонтальному удару пролетіти над головою.

_РУХАЙ НОГАМИ!_ Ревів уявний Пес всередині його голови.

Він зігнув коліна і подався вперед, і коли знову прилетів ворожий меч, то блискавично пригнувся і стрибнув вперед, заганяючи кінчик леза Елмарові під щелепу; меч майже вийшов назовні з іншого кінця черепа. Сер Елмар впустив меча і протягом однієї чи двох секунд намагався вхопити меча, що вбив його, але враз почав здригатись і впав на підлогу в судомах, наче одержимий демонами.

Джоффрі відчув, як жовч піднімається горлом, але опанував себе, пригадавши, що має зробити далі. Він озирнувся до Джона і збирався прохромити мечем тому ашфордівському гівнюку... спину...

_О ні..._

Привид лежав на боці, з розтятим животом від шиї до ніг, із застигшим на Джонові поглядом.

... А Джон...

Він лежав на підлозі, спиною спираючись на стіну, роззброєний і потік крові повільно витікав з його рота. Очі були заплющеними.

Лицар відступив на крок від результату своєї праці і подивився на Джоффрі з величезною посмішкою на все обличчя. - Бачу, що недооцінював вас, _ваша високосте, -_ мовив він з хриплим смішком і рушив до Джоффрі. - А, досить непогана вистава, визнаю. Але все, _кінець_. Ану кидай того ме...

Велетова патякання повільно затихло в джоффриній свідомості, заміщене все голоснішим і голоснішим дзвоном. Білий шум втопив у собі всі сторонні звуки, коли джоффрині руки перестали трястися і він спокійно пішов на лицаря. Той спробував вирубити Джоффрі ударом руків'я меча по голові, але юнак відхилив голову якраз достатньо, щоб ухилитись, і зі всієї сили вгатив вістря меча в живіт лицаря. Удар не пробив сталевого нагрудника, але чолов'яга заточився назад, стогнучи від болю. Він спробував рубанути Джоффрі, але той знову ухилився, наносячи неймовірний удар по правій руці ворога, ламаючи кістку. Як той впустив меча, Джоффрі вгатив по лівій руці, ледве знаходячи кріплення пластин і розрізаючи низ зап'ястя. Лицар звів руки докупи і спробував таранним ударом збити хлопця з ніг, але той відступив вбік і рубанув по стегну, змушуючи велета впасти на землю.

І тоді Джоффрі напосівся на нього зверху.

Спершу він порубав руки на м'ясо, щоб той не міг відбиватись, згодом зайнявся ногами. Він блискавично бив і бив, як механізм, як корабельна помпа, вверх і вниз, поки лицар хрипів якесь ім'я знову і знову, але Джоффрі не міг почути ані слова.

Він почувався... _так... добре_. Джоффрі усміхався, насолоджуючись візерунками крові на руках, на підлозі...

\- ...рі! Племіннику! Джоффрі! - хтось кричав йому прямо в вухо.

Він підняв голову, коли слух повернувся. Тиріон трусив його руками, очі повні страху та безнадії. - Він мертвий! Чергова тиреллівська баржа прибула півхвилини тому, нам треба тікати! - волав він племіннику прямо в обличчя.

Джоффрі тупо витріщався на нього, перш ніж поглянути на... _щось_, на чому сидів.

Він сидів на останках сера Ашфорда. Джоффрі досі тримав закривавленого меча, наче зупинився посеред чергового удару. Він хитнувся назад, спорожняючи шлунок на дерев'яну підлогу. _Боги, чому знову... потім... будеш думати потім..._

Юнак підвівся і знову оглянув залу. Пес стояв на одному коліні на підлозі, використовуючи меч як підпорку для руки, намагаючись піднятись на ноги, стікаючи кров'ю з безлічі ран. - Йди поможи Клігану! - сказав принц Бісові, ще й підштовхнув його в тому напрямі.

Сам же Джоффрі кинувся до Джона, котрий тепер повністю лежав на підлозі. Він спробував підняти його та знову сперти спиною до стіни. Перш ніж він встиг це зробити, очі Сноу раптом розплющились, потічок крові продовжував текти з рота. - Джоне! Джоне! Тримайся, друже, зараз... я..." бурмотів безпорадно Джоффрі, дивлячись на страшну рану на грудях.

_Треба було вивчати медицину... треба було вивчати медицину... треба було вивчати медицину... треба було вивчати медицину.._

Джон щось булькнув, губи ледве рухались, коли звуки минали їх.

\- ...з-ла...рі...

\- Що?! Джоне?! - заверещав Джоффрі безнадійно.

\- Зла... - він здається намагався набрати більше повітря в легені, зіниці максимально розширені в гарячці, на вустах слаба кривава усмішка. - Злама-ан-н... Л-и-и-ица-а-а..рі... - прошепотів він свої останні слова. Джоффрі заревів диким криком, струшуючи Джона знову та знову, але жодних слові більше не було, лише кров. Стільки крові...  
Джоффрі майже підстрибнув, коли відчув руку на своєму плечі.

\- Нам треба тікати, - шепотів Тиріон з сумом, Пес шкутильгав біля нього.

Джоффрі підвівся, наче хмільний, взяв меча і глибоко вдихнув.

\- Гаразд... йдемо... звідси... - сказав він.

Вони ступали по тілам вбитих ворогів, покинувши залу, котра зараз смерділа смертю. Біс вів їх вперед чисельними коридорами та поворотами, вибираючи шлях, де вважав найменш можливим якийсь опір. Незабаром вони почули чисельні кроки за собою. Пес був блідим як смерть, залишаючи кривавий слід за собою, коли він раптово зупинився. - Я лише сповільнюю вас, йдіть! - вигукнув він, прихилившись до стіни, і підняв меча в захисній стійці.

\- Категорично ні! Клігане, нам потрібна вся допомога, на яку... - намагався сказати Джоффрі, наголошуючи на розумному рішенні, але його перервав Пес.

\- Ми обидва знаємо, що це лайно собаче. Ти з Бісом зможете відірватись від них. Я затримаю їх на певний час, - сказав він, спокійна впевненість огортала його наче мантія.

\- Сандоре, прошу...!

\- Га! Ти ніколи не називав мене по імені, Сандором. Йди, принце Джоффрі, і живи довго, - відрізав він, штовхнувши юнака, і спробував підвестись назустріч переслідувачам, пару котрих вони могли бачити в кінці коридору. - Йдіть сюди, хочете скуштувати зламаного лицаря, ви, сучі сини?! - Пес заревів.

Джоффрі продовжив бігти проти власного бажання, звуки бою поступово зникали в далині, поки вони просувались довгими сходами і вийшли назовні Цитаделі південніше річкового причалу. Він відчув порожнечу в собі, коли разом з Тиріоном біг від будівлі, через череду відкритих сходів до невеличкої кам'яної площі якраз перед малим пірсом і кількома човнами біля нього. Вони дійшли до середини площі, коли тиреллівські вояки з'явились з двох боків і до пірсу причалив черговий човен, повний арбалетників. Лицар зі щитом, чорним з трьома жовтими вуликами посередині, ступив до них.

\- Принце Джоффрі та лорд Тиріон! Киньте свої мечі додолу, хутко! Немає потреби в подальшому кровопролитті сьогодні! - заволав він, з певним проявом поваги.

_Досить кровопролиття?! Я йому зараз покажу кровопролиття... я змушу Медовинницю почервоніти від крові, перш ніж ви, пси, вб'єте мене!_

Джоффрі вже був готовим кинутись до них із ревом, коли раптом згадав про дядька. Той постійно переводив погляд з місця на місце, стискаючи руків'я кинджала і постійно та швидко озвучуючи варіанти дій, кажучи про можливі стратегії, від того, щоб чкурнути назад до Цитаделі, до можливості скочити в Медовинницю і спробувати переплисти річку. Звичайно, ніщо з цього не спрацювало би, але Біс ніколи не здавався. Це й було одною з тих речей, що Джоффрі любив в своєму дядькові. Юнак просто бажав загинути, щоб закінчити це жахіття і прокинутись знову в чудовому та веселому житті... але тоді він буде відповідальним за смерть дядька. І як би він сам собі не казав, що це неважливо, то чому ж в його шлунку формувалась чорна діра, чому він плакав через смерть друзів, якщо їхні життя не важливі вже. Він збирався кинутись назустріч смерті з бойовим кличем, натомість жбурнув меча на землю.

\- Обережно з цим мечем, коли віддаватимите його Ренлі, він може переплутати, який саме меч він має проковтнути, - процідив він, коли зброя клацнула об бруківку.

**6**

Бенкет, і в загальному вся ренліна армія була переповнена південницькою бундючністю. Он сидів він, претендент на Залізний Трон посеред війни, просуваючись до цілі з швидкістю слимака і ладнаючи бенкета при кожній зупинці. Сотня тисяч мечів, так казали в столиці, багато років тому. Джоффрі подумав, чи цей ідіот, король-за-правом, коли-небудь читав твір мейстера Террона "_Війна Завоювання_"***, або в загальному, трясця, хоч одну книжку про ведення війни.

Він роздумував, чи пришелепкуватий король-за-правом взагалі розумів базові принципи війни: що сто тисяч мечів це одночасно і сто тисяч ротів. Джоффрі ніколи ще не був (і сподівався, що ніколи більше й не буде) у військовому поході, але він знав достатньо, щоб уявити собі тридцятимильний завширшки слід з спалених будинків та помираючих від голоду селян, в яких відібрали всю їжу, або ще гіршу альтернативу, як одна скриня золота слід за іншою з'їдається ненаситною логістикою величезного війська. Мабуть, зараз обидва варіанта відбуваються одночасно.

Щодня.

Просто щоб потішити ренліне его.

Джоффрі ніколи не був захисником простого люду, це вже напевне. Але навіть він зблід, уявивши неймовірне марнотратство цього всього. Ренлі мав би рухатись до столиці як вагонетка без гальм, забувши про турніри та бенкети.

Він трохи погрався з їжею на тарілці, коли Ренлі підвівся для проголошення чергової промови, вихваляючи своїх лояльних лордів зі їхню мудрість та щедрість. Промова була такою солодкою, що Джоффрі ледь не блюванув з того всього.

_І вони думають - ця нікчема може стати хорошим Королем?! _

Міркував він із зневірою.

Його посадили по праву руку від Ренлі, як "шанованого гостя", але стіл перед Джоффрі був нижчим, що створювало враження вивищення місця Ренлі. Навмисний задум, без сумнівів. Дядько зараз стояв біля свого місця і жестикулював рукою, поки гості засипали його компліментами, широко посміхались і раділи як діти, коли Ренлі роздавав подарунки та титули щедрою рукою. Ще одне його заняття, чим він займався. Кожного. Божого. Дня.

_Вони ж зжеруть його заживо в столиці_, думав принц.

Звичайно, він був про себе кращої думки, ніж про дядька, але все ж це не було дуже переконливим. Не має значення, що ти кращий за когось, коли ти все одно не можеш зупинити сповзання Семи Королівств в сраку...

І Ренлі таки засуне їх в сраку. Вже було видно, буквально, як Маргері шепотіла дядькові в вухо, доносячи ідеї та плани і переконуючи його, наче він сам все так придумав самотужки. Королева Шипів непомітно сиділа поблизу, але все ж подалі вздовж стола, справжній володар маріонеток. Зараз вона дивилась прямо на Джоффрі, роздумуючи. Він деякий час дивився на неї у відповідь, поки його невпинний погляд не примусив стару трохи повернути шию, перериваючи цю зорову дуель.

_Ні, якби роздачі дарунків та чемних промов було би достатньо для керування країною, то Роберт би залишив по собі Сім Королівств найбагатшими та наймирнішими за всю їхню історію..._

З того, що він міг пригадати зі свого першого життя, зі всіх наступних та з тижнів бенкетів, що промайнули після сутички в Цитаделі, Джоффрі відчував, що може досить точно передбачити, що станеться з Ренлі по прибутті в Королівську Гавань.

_Його з'їдять заживо_.

Принц все ж таки виріс в тому місті. Шарм далеко тебе не заведе, коле половина лордів Королівських земель буде весело посміхатись з твоїх жартів, одночасно видираючи шматки королівства між собою в тебе за спиною. І це ще без врахування Бейліша, Варіса, Тайвіна і решти клятої держави. Ренлі думає, що вже має престол у кишені, ідея про існування людей, імунних до його лестощів та компліментів, перфектно навчених приховувати свої справжні думки, мабуть ніколи не спадала йому на розум.

Щодо дарів... ну, Роберт був досить зайнятим протягом цих останніх двадцяти років, і він, очевидно, не правив державою. Щоразу, коли Джоффрі навідувався в скарбницю на початку нового життя, то його вражало, наскільки порожньою вона виглядала. Золотий запас держави виглядав суттєво меншим, коли він забирав ті дві звичні тор-би з монетами. Принц пригадував якісь розмови про нестачу грошей в першому житті, навіть не слова, а сам тон, що видавався дуже напруженим. Навіть панічним.

Він вдивлявся на лицарів та лордів за величезним столом, що сміялись та жартували, веселі і щасливі. Вони настільки захопились пишністю Ренлі, що не можуть прорахувати наслідки? Хіба вони не розуміють, що війна лише починається? Хіба вони не бачать, що цей дурень заведе їх всіх в безодню?! Війна за вплив на слабкого короля між могутнім Простором і рештою держави, що призведе до розколу королівств...

Мурахи пробігли джоффриною шкірою.

... Чи все вони знали? Чи вони, насправді, на це і розраховували? Може вони лише граються з Ренлі, роблячи вигляд що вірять його перемозі, а насправді змовляються між собою тишком-нишком, із задоволенням приймаючи коштовні дари і не дуючи в вус на рахунок того, що станеться в майбутньому?

Це були Літні Лицарі чи Змовницьке Кодло? Він не міг вирішити для себе, що є гіршим.

Смішно, але Ренлі був свого роду чоловічою версією Санси.

Нечесне порівняння, насправді, так як Санса таки мала мізки в голові, приховані нашаруваннями, а от про Ренлі він був певен - в голові в того не було нічого, крім вина та меду.

Врешті-решт, саме це переконало Джоффрі, що Ренлі не стане хорошим королем. Це була лише інтуїція, але вона зростала все більше та більше, коли він про це думав, і чим більше він дізнавався про Ренлі. Ніхто не бажав розмовляти з полоненим невдовзі-колишнім принцом, але Джоффрі мав вуха, і він сидів на кожному бенкеті з часу, як потрапив сюди.

Це була дещо весела, але більш жахаюча думка.

Ренлі жив у казці.

Мабуть він цього і не усвідомлював, так сильно його персона закривала власне бачення світу... але те, як він говорив, те, що робив під час війни (програш в якій буде коштувати йому голови), постійні дарунки та турніри, бундючні промови, приємна усмішка, котра щоразу з'являлась на обличчі, коли він сідав на подорожній трон і грав роль Короля, що судив суперечки між лордами... сотні дурнуватих знамен, котрими він оточував себе, коли вів переговори з черговим лордом Штормового краю, трясця, навіть його королівська варта була особливою! Ренліні "_Веселкові вартові_", кожен одягнений в інший колір, як в особливо фальшивій, дурнуватій баладі.

Він таки був правдивим Королем з сансиних казочок, котрого сама доля вела до трону без зусиль, переконаним, що все буде як задумано... Не дивно, що він першим помер на тій "Війні п'яти королів".

_Або можливо я жорстоко помиляюсь, я ж не знавець політики, __як-не-як. Може я ідіот, що не впізнає політику, навіть коли вона витріщатиметься мені в обличчя. Може я забагато перепив арборського золотого, очікуючи кінця тієї дурної промови. Може я лише бігаю колами, очікуючи поки той пришелепкуватий лорд Фоссовей з яблуками на гербі трохи посунеться... трішки... ще трішки лівіше..._

_Ось так... ще трішки... всього один удар кинджальчиком в горлянку, і я повернусь до своїх клятих пошуків..._

\- Не подобається святкування, племіннику? - раптово застукав його Ренлі. Він дивився на хлопця як на трофей, самовпевнено посміхаючись, коли сусідній гість приглушив розмову, щоб побачити як фальшивого принца (_чи може й короля?)_ принизять. Виродок спостерігав за ним та за його вином годинами, мабуть маючи на те причину.

\- Я не твій племінник! - вихопилось в Джоффрі проти його волі. - Так називати себе може лише той, хто зараз зв'язаний лежить в наметі, насолоджуючись твоєю _величчю_, - сказав він.

Ренлі знизав плечима, злегка піднявши руки наче вибачаючись.

\- Його образи були занадто лайливими для цього вишуканого товариства... Але... - Він посміхнувся, наче кіт, що зловив горобця. - Не твій дядько? Цікаво, що ти сказав саме це, бо я чув певні чутки... чутки, що мабуть... поставлять під сумнів твоє право на трон, - закінчив він, ідеально вираховуючи час на проміжки між словами, що привернути увагу оточуючих. Тепер кожен лорд та лицар двивилися на них, очікуючи на джоффрину відповідь.

Джоффрі здригнувся всім тілом... тричі. Врешті-решт він не зміг триматись і вибухнув реготом.

\- БУАААГАГАГАГАГА! - реготав Джоффрі, тримаючись за живіт.

Ренлі знову посміхнувся, проте виглядав дещо сердитим. - Я не бачу тут нічого сміш... - але Джоффрі перервав його черговим приступом реготу.

\- Це те, чого ти хотів? Весь цей час? Ти тягаєш мене за собою по всьому Трояндовому шляху, щоб напоїти і почути правду? - запитав він, сахнувшись. Ренлі тупо відкрив та закрив рота на секунду, вперше не маючи що сказати. Він вже майже опанував себе , щоб відповісти через мить, та Джоффрі не дав йому жодного шансу.

\- Тобі треба було всього лиш запитати мене! І потім залишити мене в спокої, трясця! - сказав він, скривившись та гірко хихикнувши.  
Принц підвівся - Гей ви, всі присутні, слухайте мене. Я байстрюк! Узурпатор! Фальшивка! - проголосив він.

Всіх навколо наче заціпило, навіть Королеву Шипів, це чомусь дало йому відчуття певної втіхи.

\- Я урочисто відрікаюсь від будь-яких прав на Залізний Трон! Вперед, Ренлі! На жаль, я не думаю, що Станніс також байстрюк, тож не можу побажати тобі успіху в цій справі, - сказав він і одним ковтком допив залишки вина в чаші.

\- Я...

\- Ти бажаєш той вграний Трон? То він твій! Можеш подавитись всіма тими мечами з нього! - волав він.

_Давай, ти, ідіоте з яблучним гербом, прихились ще трохи вліво! Ще на дещицю!_

Кинджал вже майже потрапив йому до руки, коли леді Оленна раптово з'явилась ззаду нього і акуратно відштовхнула лицаря-Фоссовея вправо. - Гадаю, що принц дещо перепив вина, - сказала вона і віддала сигнал своїм... вартовим?

\- До біса вино! Ти вважаєш, щоб достатньо розумна і виграєш в цій грі, стара ти карга?! Ніхто не може! Гра зжере тебе і пережує посеред болю та злиднів, як завжди, разом зі всіма квіточками Простору! Пустіть мене, трясця! Ви всі, ідіоти, неквапно маршируєте до парфумної ятки, де квіти на вході ... а вичавлені... люди на виході!

Джоффрині крики затихли у віддалі, коли його силою повели геть. Ренлі сидів посеред тиші, повільно хитаючи головою, ніби не вірячи почутому. Враз наче іскра загорілась в його голові і світ знову наповнився кольорами та світлом, він посміхнувся. Правильні слова самі виринули в свідомості.

\- Це черговий доказ якості чоловіків з Королівської Гавані, вони не вміють пити вино! - сказав він, і всі лорди та лицарі підняли свої чаші в тості. - На відміну від нас! - продовжив він і підняв свого келиха.

\- За короля Ренлі! - заволав один, перш ніж випити, його одразу підтримали інші. - Король Ренлі! Король Ренлі! Король Ренлі! - вітали вони його, і Ренлі щасливо усміхнувся.

**7**

Швидкість війська лише трошки збільшилась після того вибуху емоцій, але це все одно була лінива подорож через Простір і Штормові землі. Проте компанія покращилась неймовірно, тепер він їв разом з Бісом в середньому за розміром наметі біля ренліного похідного палацу. Це того вартувало.

Юнак відірвав черговий шматок від черствої буханки хліба і методично пережовував його. Якщо Ренлі сподівався якось зламати його поганою їжею, то він сильно помилявся. Джоффрі харчувався майже сирим китовим м'ясом протягом шести з гаком місяців, тепер він сприймав смак хліба як справжній смаколик після того конкретного життя.

Він роздумував, яку шкоду зможе причинити собі (і який біль зможе витримати) олов'яною ложкою, що вони дали йому, і чи цього вистачить, щоб вбити себе, перш ніж дядько перервав хід думок.

\- Вибач, що? - запитав юнак.

\- Я кажу, Ренлі мабуть добряче поштурхав Станніса, судячи з реакції обох сторін, - сказав він.

\- Мабуть так і є... Аргг! Тиріоне! - скрикнув він, хапаючись за голову, коли усвідомив двозначність фрази.

\- В тебе досить збочений розум, племінничку, - нахабно продовжив Біс.

Була глупа ніч, і Станніс та Ренлі продовжували переговори вже декілька годин. Весь табір був на взводі з того часу. Наче впевнений в успіху, але одночасно і знервований. Ренлі привів з собою всю свою армію, намагаючись звільнити Штормокрай від облоги Станніса. Переговори закінчились нічим, чи принаймні такі ходили в таборі чутки. Здається, битва була неминучою. Джоффрі роздумував, як Ренлі сам собі пояснював своє рішення обійти право старшого брата на трон і можливо вбити його завтра, мабуть своєю величною та грандіозною персоною.

Ну, ця персона була мабуть награною.

Він продовжив їсти бульйон та хліб, думаючи про те, що буде робити по закінченню цього життя. Джоффрі вже передбачав втілення певних практичних проектів в своєму дослідженні, інакше він просто помре від нудьги і не закінчить початого. Він роздумував над тією цікавою книгою про побудову Високої Вежі, котру він почав читати перед сутичкою в Цитаделі, коли морозний крик прорізав повітря.

Джоффрі та Тиріон припинили їсти, коли почули дещо інше.

Тишу.

А потім - божевілля.

Шум поступово нарощував гучність, коли тупотіння чобіт по багнюці і крики до мейстерів лунали над табором. Джоффрі не зміг стримати себе і вийшов з намету, з мискою в руці.

Його заціпило від вигляду того хаосу, відчуття нереальності домінувало над всім. Смолоскипи відкидали чудернацьке світло на коло людей, що на щось дивились з жахом чи плакали. В центрі стояв сер Робар Ройс, "червоний" вартовий з ренліної дурнуватої "Веселкової варти". Він нависав над голим лордом-командувачем, сером Лорасом Тиреллом, буквально трощачи його обличчя своїми закованими в сталь кулаками.

\- Як ти міг?! В ім'я святої Седмиці, як ти міг?! - ревів сер Робар, продовжуючи місити та трощити обличчя сера Лораса знову і знову.

\- Він був твоїм королем! І ти вбив його! Чому?! Чому?! - кричав він і продовжував бити того, очевидно втративши контроль над собою.

\- Заради Старих богів! - скрикнув Джоффрі, лорди і лицарі коло нього аж підстрибнули. - Він зараз вб'є його! Ти! Допоможи своєму лорду-командувачу! - заволав принц до котрогось в синьому плащі, не в змозі пригадати його ім'я. Той стояв перед наметом наче в якомусь трансі, перш ніж опанувати себе і відтягти сера Робара назад зі всієї сили.

Тоді наче якесь закляття розвіялось. Лорди та лицарі одночасно почали викрикувати накази, що суперечили одні одному, кричати та жестикулювати, створюючи ще більший хаос.

Джоффрі враз закляк від одного почутого слова.

_\- Тінь... Тінь... Ті-і-і... Тінь, -_ бурмотів Лорас знову і знову, коли його підняли і кудись понесли декілька лицарів.

_Тінь.. _Це ж безглуздо. Має бути безглуздо.

_Але більше ніж в трьох життях? Та сама клята чутка?! А тепер і від очевидця?! Це ж неможливо!_

Джоффрі йшов наче через пелену, не бачачи, куди ставить ноги, поки зайшов до великого намету навпроти ренліного, повного карт та креслень.

_Станніс перетворився в тіневого демона?! Станніс Баратеон став демоном?!_

Він сів в одне з крісел, хитаючи головою.

_Це ж не дивніше за безсмертного принца Джоффрі, що проживає життя за життям знову і знову..._ ? Шепотіла частинка його свідомості.

…

\- От... лайно... - прошепотів він.

Він просто там сидів, намагаючись осягнути думку.

_Немає способу переконатись напевне, але може чутки таки ведуть до чогось..._

Юнак продовжив вечерю, з'ївши бульйон чисто на рефлексі. Десь там далеко в морях він їв все, що йому пропонували. Раптом він з тривогою зауважив два голоси, що гарячково сперечались.

\- До ранку вся армія розбіжиться навсибіч! - хтось сказав.

\- Ось чому саме зараз час діяти! Діяти негайно, щоб вберегти вашу родину. Бо Станніс не знає милосердя, - мовив інший голос, дивно знайомий.

\- Це все звучить підозріло сплановано, лорд Бейліш. Мій онук ніколи би не скривдив Ренлі... - відповіла... Оленна?

Він впізнав той інший голос, того слизького виродка! Мізинець!

... Але це означає...

_О ні..._

\- Маємо що маємо, це єдиний вихід, хіба що ви бажаєте бачити свою голову наколоту на списі... в Дракон-Камені чи в Кастерлі-на-Скелі. На щастя для обох нас... - сказав Бейліш, коли вони обоє зайшли в намет.

\- Категорично ні! Нізащо! - вигукнув Джоффрі, підводячись і несамовито озираючись в пошуках шляху до втечі. Видавалось неможливим, щоб Бейліш знав про перебування принца в цьому конкретному наметі, але його здивування тривало менше секунди, і він продовжив, наче все так і було сплановано. - ... в нас є принц Семи Королівств тут, з нами! - промовив він і вказав на Джоффрі обома руками з розчепіреними пальцями.

\- Ви нізащо не зможете переконати мене, - відрізав Джоффрі смертельно серйозним тоном.

**8**

Банкет спричиняв невиразно сюрреалістичне відчуття, котре стало чимось звичним протягом останнього дня. Окремі вільні місця, де раніше сиділи лорди та лицарі, що перебігли до Станніса або намагались це зробити і впали перед правосудом лорда Тарлі, були жахливим нагадуванням того, наскільки серйозною стала ситуація. Літні Лицарі почули запах зими, і він їм не сподобався... не те, щоб у них був вибір.

Коли вся велика армія почала розбігатись, Станніс вже втратив шанс на успішну ранкову атаку. Він був дуже збентежений, коли прибули нові переговорники, і коли він побачив прапори Баратеонів з Королівської Гавані. Мабуть його мало шляк не трафив, коли він почув, що замість впасти перед ним на коліна, більшість ворожої армії проголосила Джоффрі Баратеона правдивим королем Семи Королівств. Решта дня пройшла в численних сутичках та маневрах з обох сторін; кожна намагалась закріпитись на кращій місцевості, цього разу битва на світанку вже насправді була неминучою. Не було чого чекати, інакше потік дезертирів до Станніса міг знову відновитись.

Не те щоб Джоффрі сильно переймався, він залишив командування військами лорду Тарлі, і терпляче чекав початку бенкету, після котрого зможе піти до свого намету, попросити меча (вони ж не можуть відмовити королю, так?) і нарешті закінчити це божевілля.

Він сидів біля Маргері, котра дивилась на світ як вроджена принцеса. Хтось навіть міг би забути, що її попередній наречений загинув минулої ночі, і її брат зараз сидить в (зручній) похідній в'язниці, очікуючи присуду. Вона наче повністю складалась з одних посмішок та шарму, в рази сильніше демонструючи це, ніж Ренлі в останні дні, у всякому разі перед іншими людьми. Все товариство за столом невимушено розмовляло між собою та їло, поки Джоффрі сидів на похідному троні, котрий Ренлі возив з собою всюди, де збирався обідати.

_Це... це обурливо. Ці лорди не знають сорому._

Маргері озвучувала йому пропозиції, вигідно показуючи себе і в загальному в голос забивала в нього свої _ідеї_... Він точно знав, що вона робить, це його не турбувало.

А турбувало його _інше_...

Дівчина раптово притулилася до нього, - Ти будеш величним королем, ваша високосте, котрого будуть боятись та любити лорди і простий люд, в рівній мірі, - прошепотіла вона.

Він дивився на неї, очікуючи чим вона закінчить.

Вона на мить виглядала злегка збентеженою, але враз посміхнулась знову. - Але тобі потрібні досвідчені люди, що допоможуть тобі. Королівська гавань буде повною зради, але я знаю свого брата, сера Гарлана, з дитинства, і він талановитий боєць. Як лорд-командувач... - вона затнулась, відкривши рота в здивуванні, бо Джоффрі й далі пильно дивився на неї.

\- Ти ж не вважаєш мене настільки дурним? - дуже повільно промовив він. Перш ніж вона встигла сказати слово, Джоффрі продовжив. - Я ж бачив, як ти була значно вправнішою в цьому, Маргері, _набагато вправнішою_, тож це точно не через брак вміння...- сказав він швидше до себе самого. - Ти _справді_ вважаєш, що я настільки порожній, настільки... пришелепкуватий! - раптово він закричав. Маргері подивилась на бабусю з німою молитвою в очах, наче кажучи, _що це не мало би так обернутись!_

Джоффрі підвівся, жбурнув келиха на підлогу і заревів. - ВИ ВБИЛИ МОЇХ НАЙКРАЩИХ ДРУЗІВ МЕНШЕ МІСЯЦЯ ТОМУ! І ВИ ОЧІКУЄТЕ ВІД МЕНЕ, ЩО Я БУДУ ПИТИ З ВАМИ, ОБМІНЮВАТИСЬ БАНАЛЬНОСТЯМИ І... І... ПОЧНУ ТОРГУВАТИ МІСЦЯМИ В МАЛІЙ, ГРАНІЙ В ДУПУ, КОРОЛІВСЬКІЙ РАДІ?! - Джоффрі ревів з багряним від гніву обличчям.

\- Ви ж не думаєте що я настільки ідіот! Настільки розбещений! Настільки невіглас! Такий сліпий, що завдяки кільком компліментам я ПРОБАЧУ ВАС?! - він ревів несамовито. Злий на них, злий на себе самого. - Ви насправді так думаєте, хіба ні? - він запитав, ні до кого конкретно не звертаючись. - Ось... ось чому я залишаю позаду Вестерос... це... це так розчаровує... - сказав він сам собі і вийшов геть з намета, де інший король обідав менше доби тому.

Було вже пізно коли юнак дійшов до свого намету і провів там хвильку часу, розмірковуючи про своє перше життя і людину, котрою він був ... людину, котрою він був тоді. Чи він насправді змінився, після всіх цих життів? А чи Літні Лицарі були праві? Хлопець сидів на ліжку, обхопивши руками голову, відчуваючи порожнечу в собі.

Та враз відчув якийсь вітерець, що промайнув повз нього, пахнучий димом та попелом, тож обернувся, щоб віддати наказ вартовим припнути вхід в намет. Коли він підвів голову, то побачив Станніса, що наче плавав над землею; обличчя лорда Дракон-Каменю було уособленням гніву та ненависті, тіло складалось з диму та тіней і наче звивалось навколо самого себе, готове до удару. Це було так, ніби він дивився на віддалений силует Станніса, але покручений та деформований, ніби його перегнали через перегінний куб в чисту тінь.

\- С-С-С-С-Станнісе? - затинався Джоффрі, дивлячись на ту потвору з пекла.

Як тільки він поглянув на тінь, силует випростав руку, блискавично швидко, і пробив джоффрине серце з приглушеним, пронизливим криком. Джоффрі відчув жахливу агонію всередині себе, біль наче подвоювався щомиті і поширювався всім тілом.

\- ААААААААААААААА...- заверещав він, хапаючись за груди, руки без перешкод пройшли крізь дим, що приколов Джоффрі до ліжка, прямо через серце.

Вся ця зустріч, коли він побачив тінь та її майже миттєве зникнення, мабуть тривала не більше п'яти секунд. Тінь розчинилась, і Джоффрі впав на землю, обличчя покручене агонією, очі застигли без руху.

* * *

_* (від перекл.) Трояндовий шлях - одна з головних доріг в державі, простяглась від Королівської Гавані до Староміста на півдні Простору._

_** (від перекл.) Океанічний шлях - одна з головних доріг в державі, простяглась від Ланніспорта в Західних землях до Хайгардена в Просторі._

_*** (від перекл.) __"__Війна Завоювання__" мейстера Террона - хроніка завоювання Вестероса першим королем з династіїх Таргарієнів, Ейгоном Завойовником, що сталось за 298 років до початку "Гри Престолів"._

* * *

_Якщо маєте бажання підтримати перекладача та скачати "Пурпурові Дні" в форматі електронної книги - запрошую Вас на Alex Malyarchuk Translations на Патреоні. Окрім "Пурпурових Днів" там знаходить ще чимало чого цікавого._


	18. Розділ 16: Мурахи на сцені

**Розділ 16: Мурахи на сцені.**

**1**

Джоффрі прокинувся від крику, перекидаючись на ліжку з боку в бік, перш ніж виблював на підлогу. - О боги... о боги... о боги... - шепотів він, несамовито дихаючи, щоразу швидше вдихаючи повітря.

Раптово він зауважив Пса, котрий незграбно гладив його по спині, одночасно оглядаючи кімнату в пошуках небезпеки, з довгим мечем на боці.

\- Боги... Сандоре... Станніс... я досі не можу повірити, він же клятий чаклун... - бурмотів Джоффрі, здригаючись від спогаду про жахливий, агонізуючий біль, спричинений тою істотою. На мить він тоді подумав, що інколи не прокинеться знову.

\- То був лише сон, принце Джоффрі. Лише сон, - сказав Пес зніяковіло, забравши руку, та підвівся, й далі оглядаючи кімнату.

\- Сандоре, я... так... ах... - він злегка похитав головою.

_Ми бились та стікали кров'ю та реготали разом, і він нічого з того не пам'ятає... _Ця думка майже змусила його знову заплакати, але він міцно заплющив очі, ущипнувши себе за руку, що аж кров виступила.

\- Знайди мені корабель, Пес, ми відбуваємо в Старомісто завтра на світанку, - сказав він йому зі сталевим переконанням.

_Це ускладнює все... але якщо Станніс є якимось чаклуном, чи не зможе він допомогти мені з Пурпуром? З моїми запитаннями?_

Юнак обережно розмірковував про це.

_Ні, він бажає моєї смерті, і можливо навіть зможе зробити її невідворотною. Зближуватись з ним є повною дурістю. Я не готовий до цього._

Він простягнув руку вліво навіть не дивлячись туди, вхопив пластинку з китової кістки і знову почав роздивлятися її. - Я знайду відповіді, - сказав він до неї, погляд зелених очей наче затвердів.

Прийшов час перестати грати в ігри.

**2  
**

Після череди звичних розчаровуючих розмов, серед котрих звучали фрази на кшталт "зробити вісьмірку, так як ти робив" та сумнівний термін "дядькобатько", він нарешті зміг сісти на корабель до Староміста.

Місто виглядало таким же самим, хоча прибуття морем мало свої переваги, і звичайно ж він побачив Високу Вежу з іншого ракурсу. Він вдавався до вжитку чисельних жартів, щоб відігнати похмурий настрій, що огорнув його... мабуть Тиріон оцінив би цей гумор на п'ятірочку з десятки.

Це вже був певний прогрес.

Прибуття до міста було, звісно, менш захопливим, ніж попереднього разу. Зараз з ним були лише Пес та десяток червоноплащників, котрих він планував позбутись при першій же нагоді. І тоді можна братись за справи.

І цього разу в нього був продуманий план дій. Це займе чимало часу, але...

Джоффрі усвідомив, що йому бракує знань, необхідних щоб просто зрозуміти, а не те щоб вижити в тому, що чекає на нього, і можливо на весь світ, в майбутньому. Як би то не було.

Йому потрібні не лише зачіпки, він відчував, що йому бракує знань взагалі, щоб зрозуміти, що в біса коїться в світі. Він має позбутись свого невігластва, що поселилось в його голові, ще в далекому першому житті. Літні Лицарі, Маргері, Тайвін і решта підступних змовників можуть піти під три чорти. Великі боги, він має стати таким же розумним, як Тиріон, навіть якщо це вб'є його в буквальному значенні слова.

**3  
**

\- Лежи рівно, будь ласка не рухайся, - сказав він, проводячи долонею над чолом хворого чоловіка, намагаючись вловити температуру і закривши очі. Мейстери мали лише два дорогоцінних скляних термометра, і обидва зараз були зайняті іншими цілителями.

_Безсумнівно, це лихоманка,_ подумав Джоффрі, коли чоловік кашлянув. Принц припідняв просту полотняну сорочку хворого. _Червоні цятки на животі... головний біль, що зводить з розуму..._

Він ще постояв там з хвильку, розмірковуючи, коли хворий в ліжку перевернувся на бік і щось собі бурмотів. Джоффрі кивнув сам собі і швидко пішов до кабінету мейстера. Він пройшов повз декілька десятків малих ліжок, десь половина з них була зайнята людьми, притомними та непритомними. Ця мала "лікарня", як її називали кілька моряків-іноземців, була єдиним місцем в місті для лікування хвороб, якщо у вас не було грошей для виклику мейстера. Бідніша частина простолюддя, та й інші мешканці міста, по різному оцінювали це місце, різноманіття вражень простяглося від підозрілості до щирої вдячності, але насправді це місце було... просто навчальним майданчиком.

Мейстери та послушники потребували практики, щоб навчатись і заслужити свої срібні ланки в ланцюги, не вбиваючи своїх пацієнтів... або краще сказати, потребували місця, де такі звичні лікарські помилки та неправильні діагнози не могли перерости в сутички з групами озброєної та сердитої знаті, що вимагала компенсацій за смерть родича.

Він зупинився перед дверима, намагаючись приховати усмішку. Як правило, на цим місцем наглядав один чи два мейстера, котрі зазвичай були покарані цим обов'язком присудом Сенешаля* Цитаделі. Вони наглядали над більш здібними послушниками, що працювали-вчились тут, і слідкували за тим, щоб смертність не перевищувала звичної норми.

Так було зазвичай...

Він почув приглушене "Заходьте", після чого відкрив двері. Цього року, через надзвичайно неочікуване, майже безпрецедентне рішення, архімейстер Еброуз Цілитель, чиї ланцюг, маска та жезл були зроблені зі щирого срібла, оголосив, що буде наглядати за послушниками в Лікарні, допомагаючи їм в навчанні.

І саме цим мейстер і займався. Хоча переважно вчив одного конкретного, анонімного послушника значно частіше, ніж інших, навіть даючи тому _приватні уроки_, що було рідкісним привілеєм навіть для відомих мейстерів з багаторічним досвідом. Той конкретний послушник став предметом гарячих суперечок, заздрості і підозр в межах Цитаделі.

Джоффрі приховав усмішку, коли поважний архімейстер привітав його поглядом, полишаючи перо для писання і відсовуючи книжку, котру писав, вбік. Він працював над томом, де описував все різноманіття отруйних тварин з узбережжя Соторіосу**, продовжуючи свою новаторську роботу з наукового пояснення "метеликової лихоманки", місцевої страшної хвороби, що лютувала на одному з сусідніх з Соторіосом островів.

Неймовірно, чого можна добитись з допомогою королівського впливу, мішків з золотом і обіцянками майбутніх експедицій, до яких такі ласі архімейстери в пошуках нових знань. Щоб досягти таких висот в ієрархії Цитаделі, більшість з них стали насправді залежними від пошуку нового, і обіцянка королівської прихильності виявилась ідеальним аргументом щодо розширення горизонту пізнання. Джоффрі почувався трошки винним, бо й не збирався цього виконувати.

\- Отже... "Джоффе"... скажи мені, які ти зробив висновки? -запитав мейстер, коли Джоффрі сів на стілець за старим столом.

\- Діарея, судоми, зневоднення... це кривава різачка... - мовив Джоффрі, вдивляючись на стелю та роздумуючи. - Я би порадив... макове молочко, щоб прибрати біль, та настій кори і попелу троянди для знезараження. І ще багато води, - сказав він.

Архімейстер кивнув і щось доповнив на малюнку, що зображував людське тіло з кількома стрілками, що вказували вістрями на шлунок.

\- Справді хороше лікування... якби це була кривава різачка. Ти маєш бути переконаним, що не відкидаєш фактів, котрі не вписуються в пояснення хвороби... це те, що всі _послушники_ мають знати, - делікатно повчав він його. Еброузу не подобалось те, що Джоффрі просто перестрибнув через ті всі роки початкового навчання новачків, але він не показував цього так аж відверто, бо вважав Джоффрі якимось свого роду медицинським генієм, так як ще не бачив когось, хто так швидко з нуля опановує медицину. _Наче я вже вчив його протягом двох років ще до нашого знайомства_, думав мейстер зі здивуванням. Так чи інакше, юнака не варто вчити так само, як послушників-початківців.

Вони були по суті лише добре тренованими слугами для старших мейстерів.

\- Червоних висипань на животі, разом з болем в череві, вистачає для визначення іншої хвороби. Це черевний тиф, - сказав архімейстер, знову повчаючи Джоффрі.

_Я вже три роки вчусь під керівництвом Еброуза, враховуючи останній рік в цьому житті, і досі почуваюсь карликом перед величчю його знань_, подумав юнак, хитаючи головою. Він відчував, що знадобиться ще зо два роки, щоб стати відносно компетентним в цій галузі, і саме це він і запланував.

Медицина була першою галуззю, котру він вирішив досконало вивчити. Бачити смерть Джона на своїх руках, не маючи жодного уявлення як йому допомогти...

Що ж, такий досвід слугує потужним стимулом до навчання.

Джоффрі знову зосередився, як вони почали обговорювати звичне лікування та полегшення стану для хворих тифом, та як можна покращити точність діагнозу. Він відчував, що вивчає нове в десять разів швидше, ніж якби читав це в книжках, це було справжнім визнанням вміння та майстерності архімейстера. Зробити його своїм, по суті, приватним вчителем, було мабуть одним із найрозумніших рішень, що Джоффрі коли-небудь приймав.

_Те, що я безсмертний, не означає, що я можу вічно марнувати час, врешті-решт..._

Краще більш ефективно використовувати свій час. Крім того, чим швидше він вивчить певну галузь, тим швидше зможе перейти до наступної в пошуках знань та зачіпок щодо тієї пластини. Також, вчитись в архімейстерів означало пряме спілкування з найвищими авторитетами в конкретній галузі знань у всій Цитаделі... Тож він не лише швидше навчається, він ще й отримує найкращу можливу освіту, кращу ніж звичайні послушники.

... Іноді Пурпур навіть заслуговує на подяку.

Коли урок закінчився, і Джоффрі намагався не загорітись заживо від палаючих заздрісних поглядів решти послушників, він вийшов за межі лікарні та й Цитаделі в загальному. Архімейстер Еброуз сказав, що чекатиме його завтра ополудні для подальшого уроку. Після навчань Джоффрі зазвичай проводив решту дня в медитаціях та спогляданні пластини. Але не цього разу.

Він швидко звернув в провулок і скинув з себе хламиду послушника, не зупиняючись ні на мить. Звичайний студент зайшов поспіхом в один кінець провулку, а вийшов звідти озброєний моряк чи найманець. Він був вдягнутий в міцний, хоч і зручний, шкіряний одяг, з мечем та кинджалом при собі.

Джоффрі зосереджено йшов кудись, поки не досяг порту, та піднявся на борт невеликого кога. - Капітан на борту! - заволав сивий одноокий моряк. Двадцять з гаком членів команди _Морського хвоста_ зупинили свою звичну роботу і почали шикуватись перед ним з виразом того, що з натяжкою можна назвати повагою, коли Джоффрі зупинився, звівши руки за спиною. Джоффрі знав, що йому не варто довіряти корабля, вже не кажучи про королівство, але стан корабля і настрій команди дещо заспокоювали його самокартання. Не те щоб він міг би сильно напартачити, врешті-решт.

Корабель був старим та пошарпаним, і команда в загальному складалась не з видатних моряків, м'яко кажучи, навіть менш дисциплінована, ніж зазвичай, вважаючи що їхній "капітан" та працедавець, котрий виглядав швидше підлітком, ніж досвідченим мореходом, з'являвся на борту не частіше одного разу в місяць, оплачуючи їхнє вимушене неробство, і лише займав цим кораблем зайве місце біля пірсу Староміста.

Ну, принаймні так було до сьогодні.

Джоффрі виструнчився, трошки розвівши носки чобіт, і почав промову суворим голосом. Якби він спробував звернутись так до команди Накаро, то мабуть наклав би в штани через хвилювання, але перед цими небораками...

\- Панове, з цього дня і надалі ви будете _насправді_ відробляти свою платню. Я не потерплю непослуху та неповаги на цьому кораблі. Працюйте на совість і ви не будете мати проблем зі мною. Якщо схочете перетнути мені шлях... - він поїдав очима нерухомих моряків: - ... то вам не сподобаються наслідки, - закінчив він.

Юнак почекав трохи серед повної тиші, перш ніж звернутись до людини зліва: - Боцмане Тобас.

\- Так, капітане? - запитала єдина надійна та компетентна людина на борту корабля. - Виведіть нас з гавані і візьміть курс на Вільні Міста.

Чолов'яга кивнув, але наче трохи заколивався: - Так, капітане.. але, ми не беремо з собою якогось вантажу? - запитав він.

Джоффрі посміхнувся. - Вантаж щойно зійшов на борт. Ну і ті припаси, що я вам вчора переслав, це все, - сказав він.

Боцман кивнув і почав віддавати накази та лаятись, підганяючи команду до переходу в звичний робочий режим.

Джоффрі усміхався, коли гавань почала зникати за горизонтом.

_Можна було б ще на два місяці залишитись, але краще не ризикувати, _думав він.

_Мабуть... Тірош для початку. Давненько я там не бував..._

Присвятивши цій проблемі з десяток короткотривалих життів, він врешті-решт вирішив повністю спустошити скарбницю. В нього не було королівських статків... але безумовно були такі, що пасували принцові. Частина золота йшла на персональний корабель, що очікував його в Старомісті, готовий до відбуття в будь-який момент. Це було одночасно і підстраховкою, і зручним засобом пересічення Вузького моря, куди б він не забажав поплисти, не залежачи від торгових маршрутів.

Він вдихнув на повні груди, насолоджуючись солоним повітрям. Юнак став біля стерна, киваючи боцману Тобасу, той кивнув мовчи у відповідь і звільнив місце для капітана.

\- Вітрила на повну! Хочу бачити, що на палубі не було зайвого, і кожен шматок такелажу закріпленим! - гаркнув Джоффрі, і моряки почали приготування до дальнього плавання. Він ще раз глибоко вдихнув, заплющивши очі. Сандор... Джоффрі вже не міг витримувати звичний зневажливий погляд свого присяжного оборонця, замість легкої посмішки Зламаного Лицаря. Він полишав Пса позаду в кількох останніх життях, краще вже так... потрібно певний час побути на самоті.

_Лише я і море... я і море..._

**4**

Він сидів у своїй каюті, розгадуючи загадки в книзі, котру "позичив" в мейстерській бібліотеці. Там писалось про старі мови західного Ессосу, ще до того, як валірійці завоювали всю ту місцевість, і Джоффрі був певен лише в одному.

Це не те, що він шукав.

Юнак кивнув сам собі і відкинувся спиною на стілець, що був прибитий до підлоги, потягуючи руки. Раптом хтось постукав в двері.

\- Так? - запитав він, вже наперед знаючи відповідь.

\- Це боцман Тобас, капітане... ви маєте це побачити... - відповів боцман нервовим та схвильованим голосом.

\- Аякже, боцмане, вже йду, - сказав Джоффрі, підводячись та беручи свого меча. Він відчинив двері і побачив, як боцман часто озирається вглиб темного коридору, і перш ніж Джоффрі встиг сказати хоч слово, той його перебив.

\- Це все команда, капітане, той покидьок Моррон піднімає їх на бунт і...

\- Все гаразд, Тобасе, йдемо туди, - сказав він і пішов в напрямі палуби. Боцман злякано кивнув і поспішив за Джоффрі, тримаючи залізну палицю в руці.

На палубі стояв Моррон, здоровенний чоловік з сильними руками, котрими він розмахував перед близько п'ятнадцятьма моряками.

\- І що, капітан думає, що знає що робити? Малий не відрізнить рифа від кита! Якщо ми й далі слідуватимемо його наказам, то всі...

\- А, морехід Моррон, - сказав Джоффрі, коли вийшов на палубу.

_В мене вже не вистачає терпцю на це..._

\- А ось і він! Що, я забагато патякаю, га?! Що ти собі... - почав Моррон знову із зневажливою посмішкою, але його перевали.

\- Ну давай, Морроне, зробимо це. Лише ти і я. Якщо переможеш, забереш корабель і все золото зі сховища... я навіть дам тобі право першого удару. Що скажеш? - запитав Джоффрі, ставши посеред між бортами і оголивши меча.

Моррон неначе трохи злякався, але миттєво нахмурився, роздумуючи, перш ніж кивнути і витягнути великого аракха, вигнутого дотракійського меча. - Гаразд, так і буде! - заревів він з радістю, наче не міг повірити своїй удачі. Моряки навколо нього дивились на це все з цікавістю, але наче не підтримували його вигуками відкрито, це добре.

Моррон не гаяв часу з першим ударом. Він кинувся на Джоффрі, замахуючись зі всієї сили: - Прийшов час новому капі... а-а-ух...

Він глянув вниз, щоб побачити невелику на вигляд колоту рану біля лівої пахви. Джоффрі похитав головою, стоячи збоку від нього і дивлячись прямо на юрбу моряків. - Ще хтось хоче? - запитав він, йдучи вперед, коли Моррон заточився і впав обличчям вниз, наче його ноги раптово перетворились в желе.

Тиша.

\- ЩЕ ХТОСЬ ХОЧЕ?! - заревів він до моряків. Вони стояли, опустивши очі, зі страхом. Джоффрі обернувся і ліниво вказав на тіло.

\- Викиньте його в море - наказав він і пішов назад в каюту, продовжувати навчання.

Коли він вбивав Моррона попереднього разу, то дещо переймався, яким простим завданням це стало, наче просто черговою стадією плану втечі з Семи Королівств - вбивати чолов'ягу знову і знову та не відчуваючи геть нічого на душі по тому.

Натомість зараз він гнівався на покидька, котрий вкрав десять хвилин часу, котрий краще б було витратити на читання. Хоч він і припускав, що несправедливо відноситься до нього, проте завдяки цьому інциденту команда НІКОЛИ більше навіть не згадувала про непокору, до кінця цього теперішнього життя.

**5**

Фарба розплилась по всьому полотну, знищуючи всі попередні джоффрині зусилля. - От лайно! - пробурмотів він з сумом, вирячаючись на зіпсовану картину

\- Ах, яка втрата, сер Джофф, пензлик може бути зрадливим союзником - сказала Гролея, швидко витягуючи нове полотно для Джоффрі.

\- Я ж плачу тобі за такі слова... - пробубнів Джоффрі доброзичливо. Картина все одно була жахливою, не набагато кращою за томменових лицарів з паличок, котрі часто з'являлись на полях нотаток грандмейстера Пицеля.

Те, що він почав з приблизно такого ж рівня вміння, було досить мізерною втіхою.

Джоффрі перебував на верхівці однієї з багатьох високих веж, котрі прикрашали Тірош. Як і більшість Вільних Міст, Тірош повставав з моря за захистом масивних стін, і в його жилах замість крові текла комерція, зазвичай. Що відрізняло його мури від більшості Вільних Міст, так це матеріал - чорні обплавлені брили драконячого каменю, надзвичайно міцні і створені за давно втраченою для людства технікою.

_Існує багато речей, давно забутих людством_, думав Джоффрі, дозволивши Гролеї керувати його рукою з пензлем над новим полотном, котра показувала, чому його мазки виглядали такими незграбними.

З вежі він міг бачити величний лебединий корабель з Літніх островів, браавоські галери з багряними вітрилами і навіть рідкісного в цих водах іббенійського китобоя. Він зажди радів, коли отакий велетень заходив в порт, тоді він піднімався на борт, наче до себе додому, і кидав виклик чемпіону команди (іббенійською мовою, звичайно) на списовий двобій. Це було хорошою практикою і досить веселим проведенням часу, незважаючи на те, що іноді це закінчувалось падінням на палубу з розколотим від удару черепом...

Він намагався намалювати гавань з допомогою надзвичайно дорогих уроків його вчительки, Гролеї Кирратас, старої вдови, чий чоловік був колись багатим дворянином. Її не задовольняло комфортне старіння без діла, і Гролея використала частку статків померлого чоловіка, щоб покращити свої вміння і зрештою заснувати власну гільдію фарбувальників. Вона заслужила репутацію найкращого змішувача фарб в Тіроші, і більшість найбагатших та найвпливовіших магістрів, торговців та аристократів платили їй нерозумно великі суми золота за коштовні фарби для волосся, адже для тірошійця це вартувало, як корона для короля, і чим дивніші та екстравагантніші комбінації кольорів, тим краще***.

Малювання картин в Тіроші розглядалось як другорядний вид мистецтва, так як тут зазвичай вважали дурним витрачання гарних фарб на полотна замість фарбування волосся. Проте цей вид мистецтва все одно процвітав, завдяки _відносно_ низьким цінам на фарби (чим ближче до гавані, тим дешевше), і малярство поступово ставало досить поширеним захопленням серед містян; саме тому Джоффрі і намагався навчитись цьому, пригадуючи свої незграбні спроби створення малюнків та діаграм для свого спорядження від час тих "гірських" життів. Він вчився повільно, проте все ж поступово отримував досвід. _Це ж девіз мого життя_, думав він самокритично.

Сумно подумалось, що вже прийшов час повертатись назад до своїх досліджень. Рік в Цитаделі та рік відпочинку після активного навчання. Так він сам з собою домовився, і збирався дотримуватись вирішеного. Він пообіцяв собі, що таки стане таким же розумним, як Тиріон, хоча усвідомлював, що був би радий мати хоча б половину такого інтелекту, але навіть це вимагало зусиль... а ще багато часу.

Було смішним думати, що насправді невідомо, що станеться раніше - чи він порозумнішає до половини тиріонового рівня, чи знайде відповідь на свої питання.

Станніс міг би допомогти з відповідями, але чим більше Джоффрі роздумував про це, тим більш безрозсудливою ця ідея виглядала. Все що він знав, це те що Станніс буде намагатись вбити його _назавжди_ з допомогою магії, якщо дізнається про джоффрині повторні життя.

Після всього пережитого за ті роки сама думка про остаточну смерть вже не лякала його так сильно, як колись, але померти безповоротно, так і не дізнавшись про причини цих перероджень...

_Нізащо_.

**6  
**

Отже він поплив до останньої точки маршруту, до Браавоса. Копієчка до копієчки, як то кажуть. Для чого вбивати себе власноруч, якщо можна померти, відточуючи вміння проти майстрів цієї справи?

Тож він розділить залишки золота між членами команди, давши боцману Тобасу вчетверо більше, ніж зазвичай, ще й корабель на додачу. Потім вип'є звичного сидру в _"Місячному Озері"._ Десь опівночі він попрощається зі служницею і вийде на вулицю, озброєний ножем. Його вміння ножового бою досі жахливе, тож що може стати кращим тренуванням, ніж бій не на життя, а на смерть? Отже, на вулицях міста він знайде того, хто займається цим щоночі, зазвичай десь за півгодини, і впаде від руки якогось брава, що вб'є його настільки елегантним рухом з водного танцю, що Джоффрі оцінить це не інакше як справжній _витвір мистецтва_.

І невдовзі він повернеться в Цитадель.

**7  
**

Наступний шквал життів, як відчував Джоффрі, пролетів блискавично. Він тримався на віддалі від людей, котрих знав в попередніх життях, і повністю віддався навчанню та дослідженням. Крім навчання в Цитаделі він також займався своїми хобі та плануванням проектів по відточуванню своїх вмінь.

Він вважав це дещо нахабним, але все ж почав сам для себе додавати ланки до свого уявного мейстерського ланцюга. Очевидно, що він не був таким же вправним, як справжній мейстер, проте це давало певну впевненість та самоповагу, коли він уявно додавав наступну ланку. Першою стала срібна, коли архімейстер Еброуз визнав його "злегка вправним" в мистецтві цілительства... згідно своїх високих стандартів.

Потім прийшов час вивчення математики та економіки. Він також спробував вивчати магію, насправді, але натомість лише змарнував з десяток життів, намагаючись переконати архімейстера Марвіна, щоб той навчав принца, проте мейстер виявився впертим як осел... навіть гірше, як вчений осел. Тож він просто викинув цю галузь знань з голови.

Отож, числа без кінця. Архімейстер Райям, чиї кільце, жезл та маска блищали жовтим золотом, несамовито вхопився за шанс навчати спадкоємця трону Семи Королівств тому, що вважав необхідним.

Ця вся математика ледве не звела Джоффрі з розуму. Незважаючи на всю пристрасть архімейстера до цієї галузі, надзвичайно сухі та суто теоретичні знання були важкими для засвоєння. На щастя, Райям не був таким аж впертим щодо методів навчання, і невдовзі зміг навчати свого методу більш практичним способом, з використанням вмінь рук, що здавалось Джоффрі значно ефективнішім та навіть іноді веселим.

Все ж, архімейстрові ідеї... Що ж, як кажуть, вивчення надлишкової кількості чисел може призвести до незвичних наслідків роботи розуму, що в інакшій ситуації не були б очевидними.

Отже, принц Джоффрі, спадкоємець трону Семи Королівств та анонімний псевдо-послушник, став Джоффом Ріверсом, дрібним торговцем всякою всячиною. Він відкрив ятку в менш заможній частині порту і з головою пірнув в незвичний світ торговців та комерсантів. Думка про те, скількох би лордів та лицарів шляк би трафив, якби вони дізнались про це, часто викликала в Джоффрі напади сміху, що іноді відлякувало потенційних покупців.

Відтоді, як він отримав певний досвід та втілив в реальність знання з прочитаних незліченних книжок про всю справу загалом, Джоффрі змінив діяльність на страхування кораблів, а ще пізніше почав позичати гроші в борг (якби знать дізналась про це, то радше би повибухала в спалахах дикого вогню замість банальних серцевих нападів, що неймовірно смішило Джоффрі). Ось тут його знання про кораблі та про моря прекрасно доповнили це нове заняття, і як не дивно, він навіть зміг виробити певну репутацію одного з найбільш компетентних та чесних дрібних страхувальників в гавані. Архімейстер Райям ледве стримував сльози, коли розказував йому про це, він був певен, що принц стане найкращим королем Семи Королівств за всю їхню історію.

_Ось це показник, як числа можуть вплинути на вашу голову!_ Думав він, із задоволенням пригадуючи ту розмову. Він також міг з впевненістю сказати, що ота руна не мала нічого спільного з числами, зі "справжніми" чи суто теоретичними, вестероськими чи будь-якими чужоземними, котрі відомі в Цитаделі.

**8**

Згодом юнак навчався під керівництвом брутального та важкого на вдачу архімейстера Бенедикта, чиї кільце, маска та жезл були з чистої сталі. На противагу до архіместера Райяма, переконати Бенедикта було надзвичайно складно. Не через якісь дурнуваті дворянські забобони щодо заборони навчати принца ковальській справі... Ні, архімерстер Бенедикт не бажав витрачати свій час та зусилля на навчання абсолютного новачка базовим знанням в ковальстві.

Але Джоффрі був уособленням наполегливості.

Спочатку це виглядало справжнім пеклом. Він не мав достатньої будови тіла для цього, і Бенедикт нещадно тиснув на нього. Два роки проминули в напруженій боротьбі з жорстким мейстером. Той говорив, використовуючи мінімум слів, необхідних для розмови, і його часті рохкання та пирхання було навіть важче перекласти для себе, ніж мугикання Пса. Все було настільки складним, що Джоффрі одного разу таки насправді загинув, ненароком спричинивши пожежу в кузні.

Він вже був готовий кинути цю всю справу, коли раптово з'явилась ідея. Він усвідомив, що думає про ковальство та обробку металу зовсім неправильно. Принц спочатку вважав це вміння подібним до математики чи економіки, тобто чіткою структурованою галуззю з визначеними правилами та чіткими процедурами.

Більшість ковалів, мабуть, думали так само, але не архімейстер Бенедикт. Для нього ковальство було чистим мистецтвом. Він давно вже покинув використання технік, креслень та схем, котрі регулярно вживали інші ковалі чи мейстери. Він настільки зжився зі своїм ремеслом, що навіть не задумувався про них; для нього процес створення виробу в кузні був чимось на кшталт малювання чи різьби по кістці. Мить кришталево чистої творчості, коли він бачив в своїй голові цілий виріб (іноді, а часом працював чисто інтуїтивно) і просто створював його. Джоффрі, бувало, сумнівався, чи архімейстер взагалі бачив, що саме робить, такими задумливими були його очі, коли він уявляв майбутній виріб.

Але це не мало значення. Деякі вироби Бенедикта змусили б і волантійського аристократа заплакати від благоговіння перед такою майстерністю.

І саме цей спосіб мислення архімейстрер намагався втовкмачити в джоффрину голову.

Хоч він був значно гіршим вчителем, ніж ковалем...

Коли Джоффрі усвідомив це все, то темп його навчання виріс по експоненті. Бенедикт дав йому список всіх необхідних книг для освіти, котрі Джоффрі штудіював і під час своїх "відпусток", після року навчання, у Вільні Міста, такими складними та чисельними вони були. В них були описані всі можливі способи обробки металів, діапазон знань коливався від геології до створення сплавів, та історій про легендарних андальських ковалів.

Проте в персональній кузні архімейстера теорія поступалась чистій творчості, і Джоффрі проводив там місяць за місяцем, намагаючись опанувати бенедиктовий спосіб творення.

Він думав, що лише частково осягнув це вміння, але навіть якщо він ніколи не використовуватиме цього методу, то все одно не забуде того дивного відчуття концентрації та позачасової зосередженості, що іноді виникало під час роботи в кузні; подібні відчуття він раніше відчував лише під час бою, але тепер - і під час _створення_ нового.

З того часу юнак іноді був спроможним ввійти в той невловимий стан, коли різьбив дерево чи кістку або малював, і це був дар Бенедикта, за котрий він ніколи так і не відплатив сповна. Він виготовляв мечі, піхви до них, сокири, кинджали та різноманітні обладунки. Джоффрі виготовив прекрасного бойового топірця, котрого не зможе особисто подарувати Тиріону, і шолом для Пса, на якому знаходилась усміхнена паща Привида з висолопленим язиком замість звичної собачої голови.

Він все ж вислав їз з посланцем в Королівську Гавань, але не побачив особисто їхньої реакції.

Одного дня він зауважив зі здивуванням, що архімейстер Бенедикт входить в той творчий безчасовий транс щоразу, як виготовляє щось.

_Щоразу._

Тепер було зрозуміло, чому всі послушники, що прагнули сталевої ланки в ланцюзі, говорили з благоговійним трепетом про архімейстера в сталевій масці.

Це справді була людина, варта _Поваги_ з великої букви.

На жаль, руна не символізувала жодного елементу, відомого в Цитаделі, і жоден знак чи відмітка, використовувана ковалями, не мала відношення до кістяної пластини.

**9**

Згодом прийшов час вивчити те, що мало б бути першою очевидною здогадкою. Історію.

Архімейстер Перестан, історик, чиї кільце, маска та жезл були мідними, почав вчити його. Він був спокійним оповідачем та мрійником, природженим вчителем, чиї приватні лекції з Джоффрі часто перетворювались в захопливі, проте надзвичайно точні, розповіді про битви та поразки, війну та мир, міграції та вимирання. Принц вивчав методи, з допомогою котрих мейстер дізнавався речі, недоступні для більшості смертних, способи розгадування давно забутих людством прадавніх мов.

Він дізнавався про фанатичних андалів та їхню конкісту Вестеросу, про перших людей та їхні прадавні традиції.

Юнак мріяв про велетнів та дітей лісу, про Світанкову війну**** та про Вік Героїв*****, про драконів та вулкани і про попіл та Погибель Валірії******.

Він дізнавався про королів та лицарів, фанатиків та мудреців, амбітних лордів та рядових селюків.

Часто він бачив сни про андальських воїнів-монахів з Рунами, вирізаними на їхніх грудях, і про несамовиті легіони драконячих вершників, що вимальовували контури того візерунку, літаючи в повітрі...

Але ані Вестерос, ані стара Валірія не мали жодного сліду потрібного йому знання, або якщо й мали, то втратили його в глибинах часу.

**10  
**

Часто він витрачав цілі роки на подорожі за межі Староміста, щоб поєднати різні галузі його знань між собою та випустити пару в інший спосіб.

Одного разу він знайшов дещо цікаве. Джоффрі подорожував північними горами Західних земель, слідуючи старими стежками, про котрі писав Джеймі Хілл та його друг-мейстер в тій старій, більш ніж сторічної давності, книжці. Він видирався крутими пагорбами та стрімкими гірськими стежками, заходячи глибоко в північні гори, далі, ніж заходив будь-хто з нині живих. Юнак поєднував історичні знання з геологічними, відшукуючи гіпотетичну домівку Ланна Розумного, легендарного засновника його власного роду.

Після місяців затримок і кількох небезпечних для життя випадків, він впевнився, що знайшов те місце, або принаймні щось, що виглядало майже так само. Крихітна прадавня спільнота дрібних сіл, збудованих в традиції, що просто волала про перших людей, і місцеві мешканці спілкувались діалектом Старої мови, мови, котру Джоффрі трошки розумів.

Хоч спочатку його мало не застрелили, врешті-решт Джоффрі привітали як давно втраченого родича цих селян, чий спосіб життя, здається, суттєво не змінився за останні тисячі років. Старовинне гостьове право перших людей зовсім не змінилось, судячи по тому, як вони напихали його їжею.

Це було досить несподівано, неначе дізнатись, що у вас є десяток давно втрачених двоюрідних братів, схожих на вас, але дещо інакших. В них переважало їдке почуття гумору та сарказм, що якимось чином нагадувало йому про Тиріона, сильно бентежачи.

_Ну не можуть же кровні зв'язки бути такими міцними?!_

О, і ще дещо, всі вони мали біляве волосся.

Деякі частки головоломки почали повільно складатись докупи.

Він знайшов старовинні, занедбані кам'яні платформи з вівтарями, що колись слугували, як розповідав старійшина села, для "Спілкування з Левами". Більш нічого про це не було відомо, і, на жаль, леви, що колись водились в цих краях, давно вже вимерли.

Як шкода. Було б цікаво побачити якесь жертвоприношення Духам Левів. Він думав, що перші люди поклонялись безіменним духам лише в божегаях, але як він здогадався, не все можна вивчити з книжок.

Іншою цікавинкою виявився дивний чорний моноліт, зроблений з чорного каменю, подібного до матеріалу Чорних стін Волантісу, проте моноліт був темнішим і йому бракувало витончених візерунків, котрими славились старі валірійські каменярі.

Припускаючи, що це не було черговим жартом праотця Ланна, місцеві розказували, що обеліск завжди стояв в цій місцевості, і що раніше тут було багато подібних йому, розкиданих по місцевості від головних площ сіл до забутих печер, проте лише ось цей залишився в незмінному вигляді.

Брила була сильно вивітреною, погодними умовами та руками людей. Час та клімат добре попрацювали над нею.

Проте з її вигляду, Джоффрі був певен, виходило, що на початках вона мала гладеньку поверхню. Те, що могло бути намальованим чи вирізьбленим на моноліті, вже давно було втраченим.

Джоффрині очі майже вискочили з очних западин від здивування, коли він вдарив по каменю своїм скелелазним клином і той інструмент враз зламався навпіл. Година імпровізованих спроб пошкодити скелю (якби архімейстер Бенедикт бачив це, то сам би прибив Джоффрі через брак уяви) вартувала зламаних меча, ножа, сталевих клинів, а також чималої кількості вирваного зі злості білявого волосся.

Єдине, що Джоффрі міг сказати напевне, що ця штука була _твердою_. Хіба що бригада дуже знуджених майстрів облоги з числа перших людей витратили десятиліття чи два, обстрілюючи брилу десятками катапульт... ні, Джоффрі був певен, що цей моноліт був пошкоджений лише плином часу.

Так йому здавалось, проте... Архімейстер Кастор, відомий своєю олов'яною маскою, ж навчав його геології...

Якщо врахувати приблизну міцність матеріалу і середню силу вітру та силу ерозії від піску...

Він похитав головою. _Це_ _неможливо_.

Джоффрі витягнув з торби пергамент та перо, несамовито записуючи щось прямо на землі, поблизу мовчазного поруйнованого обеліска. Він вирахував, що цій штуці було принаймні не менше ста тисяч років, трясця, проте, роздумуючи над розрахунками і беручи до уваги стільки спрощень (що архімейстер Райям наклав би на себе руки, побачивши це математичне неподобство), він вже сам бачив, що справедливе число мало б бути не менше мільйона років!

_Мільйон років!?_

_Неможливо._

_Забудь про валірійців, до біса, забудь навіть про дітей лісу. Велика Стіна не була навіть проблиском в уяві прапрадіда Брана Будівельника, коли хтось створив цього моноліта._

Він повільно відійшов від брили, дивлячись на неї з трепетом, від якого майже зупинялось серце.

\- Хто в біса збудував тебе...? - прошепотів Джоффрі.

_І для чого?_

**11  
**

Він вирішив продовжити слідування звичному плану, але та надзвичайна знахідка переслідувала його, іноді він згадував про неї, коли приймав ванну, а іноді в напівзабутих снах. Жоден мейстер та архімейстер Цитаделі не повірив його словам, але архімейстер Райям продивився його обрахунки і висловив фінальний вердикт щодо дати принаймні розміщення, якщо не створення, тієї брили.

Якщо припустити, що моноліт весь час простояв там під відкритим небом, і враховуючи можливі помилки в визначенні міцності матеріалу, та можливі погодні зміни, фінальна оцінка віку коливалась між півмільйоном років та півтора мільйонами років.

Чесно, він і не знав, що далі робити з цим знанням, тож просто заховав цей факт поглибше в пам'яті.

З часом його розслідування щодо кістяної пластини плавно переходило в розряд другорядних завдань, так як Джоффрі все більше захоплювався пошуком знань про оточуючий світ за межами Цитаделі. Він _ніколи_, навіть у своїх найбільш фантастичних мріях, не уявляв, що світ був таким неймовірно величезним. Не в фізичному значенні, а радше в об'ємі чистих знань, про те, як все навколо працювало та було зроблене. Розширення пізнання назовні, але також і _всередину_.

Жага пригод, котра стала однією з рушійних сил для Джоффрі після його розмов з лордом Старком під чардеровом у Вінтерфеллі, тепер розрослася ввись і вшир. Він жадав _дізнатись_, як працює світ, не лише _відвідати_ різні місця, а й _пізнати_ різні шляхи _обдумування_ цього всього. Його п'янили знання, і він не збирався припиняти задовольняти це відчуття найближчим часом.

**12  
**

Вивчення астрономії зайняло більше часу, ніж він планував. Через дуже вагому причину, або принаймні так він сам собі це пояснював.

Архімейстер Ваеллін, котрого часто називали "В'їдливим Ваелліном", чиї кільце, маска та жезл були бронзовими, не був приємною в спілкуванні людиною. Широко відомий в Цитаделі як найвищий авторитет в спогляданні зірок і одночасно як власник найгострішого язика, архімейстер раптово припинив їдкий потік зауважень та відмовок, коли Джоффрі пообіцяв передати Цитаделі найбільший мірійський дальновид зі всіх існуючих, коли стане королем.

Таке враження, ніби зовсім інша особистість взяла верх в голові Ваелліна. Наче нізвідки в його очах загорілись вогники, котрі вже згасли десятки років тому, як підозрював Джоффрі. Він навіть помолодшав на вигляд, як негайно почав вчити принца розпізнавати зірки та сузір'я, розказувати про малі планети та велетенські місяці, і в загальному про те, що Планетос був одним з дюжини "небесних тіл", що обертались навколо Сонця.

Ваеллін змінив поведінку і в звичних обов'язках, вітаючись з послушниками та колегами-архімейстрами з кивками та посмішками. Це було настільки незвичним видовищем, що окремі послушники шепотіли, що архімейстер Марвін (по кличці Маг) мабуть закляв його якимось заклинанням, помщаючись за попередні образи. Джоффрі через це все почувався винним, бачачи як людина змінилась після простої обіцянки привезти дальновид, котрого так і не буде, тож вирішив, що в якомусь майбутньому житті таки замовить пристрій такого розміру, що його зможе довезти в Старомісто хіба що величний _Ібб-Воган_.

Він вивчав "орбіти" в "Внутрішньому дворику", великій підземній будівлі, де мейстери, з числа тих хто вивчав небеса, малювали обриси і форми просто на підлозі, використовуючи перш за все _крейду_. Він вивчав сузір'я на пам'ять і навчився, як самому користуватись дальновидом.

Вони використовували Обсерваторію для споглядання небес, або саму Високу Вежу, коли раз на три місяці маяк на вершині гасили для ремонту, і нічне світло не заважало спостереженням. Мірійський дальновид архімейстера був не дуже великим, але враження від спостережень були величними.

Лишень подумати, що зірки самі були _таким ж сонцями_, і що кожне сонце мабуть було оточене десятками своїх власних планет, світів, де можливо живуть інші люди...

Але це призводило до череди нових питань. Як далеко від них до Сонця? Чи світи зі своїм власним населенням є рідкістю, а чи загальним правилом? Що знаходиться далі в тих чорних латках між зірками? Чи може достатньо сильний дракон долетіти до інших світів?  
Чим більше він вивчав, тим більше нових питань виникало, наче в якомусь безкінечному циклі, що парадоксальним чином змушував Джоффрі почуватись все більшим невігласом, чим більше нового він дізнавався! Чому все працює саме так, а не інакше? Рухи та обертання? Світло та темрява? Чому сонце взагалі світиться?!

Він почав погано спати ночами, роздумуючи майже з відчаєм про те, як зупинити цей цикл поглиблення невігластва та непевності.

Але чим більше він намагався зрозуміти, тим менше він насправді розумів!

Однієї ночі, на темній вершині Високої Вежі, він та архімейстер були зайняті використанням дальновиду і занотовуванням спостережень, коли питання досягли свого піку, змушуючи його відірватись від окуляру дальновида і поглянути в небо неозброєним оком.

_Чому вони рухаються саме так? Чому вони взагалі мають рухатись?!_

_Чому? Чому? Чому?_

Стільки питань... і архімейстер Ваеллін, найвидатніший знавець небес у всьому Вестеросі і мабуть на цілому світі _не знає_ чому!

_Він не знає!_

_А лорди і королі та лицарі... грають в ту гру... безглузду гру..._

_В ім'я Старих та Нових богів, ми всі наче мурахи на сцені, такій великій, такій величезній, що об'єднана розумова міць клятої Цитаделі не може осягнути навіть те, яка відстань від нас до Сонця, не те що до найближчих від нас зірок!_

Джоффрі сахнувся назад від сили тієї думки, широко розплющивши очі.

_Навіть до найближчих від нас зірок! А деякі мейстери вважали, що є зірки такі тьмяні або настільки далекі від нас, що ми навіть не можемо побачити їх! Наче хтось намагався би побачити маяк Високої Вежі, стоячи на вершині пагорба в Порт Іббені!_

І він думав, що вже побачив весь світ? Він думав, що вже щось дізнався про те, як _працює_ світ?

_Ми нічого не знаємо..._

_Я нічого не знаю..._

_Я нічого не знаю...!_

Усвідомлення вдарило по ньому наче вагонетка без гальм з розгону. Забудь про Пурпур, ось перед тобою значно більша таємниця! Таємниця, в котрій _всі_ живуть!

Він сів на стілець, округливши рота, коли архімейстер Ваеллін відповів рідкісною, знаючою посмішкою.

Навіть зі всіма його життями... навіть _він_ був нічим, повним нулем в порівнянні з перехоплюючою дух _грандіозністю_ та _безкінечністю_, що оточувала їх всіх. Він почувався майже як при смерті, поки в свідомості зростала повільна впевненість, коли він намагався уявити себе самого з віддаленої точки зору. Настільки віддаленої точки зору, котра все далі віддалялась від нього, що навіть звичні обриси суші Вестеросу ставали невиразними, поки навіть сам Планетос, навіть саме _Сонце_ ставали невидимими, загублені в морі зірок.

Він раптово усвідомив, що плаче.

Проте не почувався засмученим, ця думка наповнювала його приниженням і _щирою вдячністю_ за можливість хоча б на мить усвідомити... бути спроможнім усвідомити істину, значно більшу та прекраснішу за інтриги та байстрюків... за королів та королівства...

А потім прийшли біль та лють.

**13  
**

Джоффрі пив чай, втупивши очі в підлогу, поглинаючи обпікаючу рідину знову і знову з кожним ковтком, не звертаючи увагу на пекучий біль. Вони перебували в маленькій келії під дальновидом, котру дім Хайтауерів подарував Цитаделі. Біля нього збоку на кріслі сидів архімейстер Ваеллін, також п'ючи чай значно спокійнішим темпом, його обличчя виглядало ще молодшим, ніж зазвичай, коли він щиро посміхався.

\- Я вважав, що це займе значно більше часу... - мовив архімейстер, злегка рухаючись в кріслі.

Джоффрі поглянув на нього, з невиразним загубленим поглядом. -Коли... ви...? - запитав він, тримаючись руками за чашку гарячого чаю і часто моргаючи, намагаючись перетравити цей гіркий досвід.

Ваеллін поважно усміхнувся і в його погляді з'явились нотки ностальгії. - Багато десятиліть тому... це був кінець довгого тижня, протягом якого я спав в загальному... мабуть не більше години на добу, поспішаючи як звичний послушник, щоб здати екзамен старому архімейстеру Варросу, він дав мені завдання, над яким я мав би працювати протягом цілого року, - він зробив ковток свого чаю і приязно поглянув на Джоффрі.

\- Я майже забув той момент, але побачивши тебе враз пригадав те все, наче то було вчора... - прошепотів він, його зір витав у минулому. - Після безупинних вираховувань протягом тижня, маючи лише кілька хвильок на відпочинок, я почав бачити сузір'я навіть в бруківці, - сказав він, раптово хихикнувши.

\- По закінченні тих обрахунків я кинувся до приватних покоїв, що передав мені в ужиток мій власний рід. Я був дуже виснаженим та практично марив наяву, тож коли повернув за кут і врізався в якогось чоловіка з малим ліхтарем в руці, то заволав від жаху і гепнувся на дупу, на мить повіривши, що той ліхтар був віддаленим сонцем, що піднімалось над Планетосом, щоб спалити мене на попіл, - продовжив він, з веселими іскорками в очах.

\- Саме тоді ви усвідомили...? - запитав Джоффрі.

\- Ні-ні, о ні... Я був таким загубленим, що навіть не впізнав мого друга, а не те що міг усвідомити світоглядне осяяння. Ні, це сталося пізніше, коли я заповз до ліжка і спав протягом цілої доби, тоді це сталося. Мені снилось, що я споглядав небеса за вершині обсерваторії, коли раптово якась неймовірна сила вхопила мене та потягнула в небо з неймовірною швидкістю, за кілька секунд я вже міг бачити спершу Старомісто, потім Вестерос і нарешті весь Планетос, що зникав з полю зору, я пролітав повз сузір'я та повз тих всіх зірок, чиї імена я завчав напам'ять, і мене й далі підіймало, підіймало та підіймало... аж поки здалось, що від мене вже не залишилось нічого, що могло би далі летіти, наче на мить я...

\- Помер, - прошепотів Джоффрі. - Насправді помер - повторив він пошепки.

\- Цікаво, що ти так це називаєш. Коли я опритомнів... ну, було складно й далі дивитися на світ по-старому... Старий архімейстер, Гартон, чоловік відомий своїми знаннями одночасно про небеса та про людський розум, що помер задовго до повстання Блекфайєрів, навіть придумав назву для цього стану. Я-Смерть, так він називав цей стан, - мовив Ваеллін, знову сьорбаючи свій чай.

Вони посиділи хвильку в цій дружній тиші.

\- Чи ви здали той екзамен?, - раптово запитав Джоффрі.

\- Ні. Вони призначили мені покарання, давши роботу на кілька місяців, - сказав архімейстер з поважною посмішкою.

\- Га! Що, чистити скельця дальновиду?, - пирхнув Джоффрі.

Архімейстер Ваеллін поглянув на нього обуреним поглядом. - Чи ти з глузду з'їхав? Ми _ніколи_ не дозволяємо послушникам навіть наближатись до приладу без нагляду. Вони наказали мені чистити щітки, котрими мейстер чистив дальновид!

Джоффрі просто витріщався на нього.

А тоді обоє вибухнули реготом.

**14  
**

Він вивчав _архітектуру_, коли це трапилось. Його навчав архімейстер Гьюн, заваливши книжками про прадавні архітектурні стилі Вестеросу. Той том розповідав про Високу Вежу та її створення... і Джоффрі тамував позіхання вже протягом двох годин.

Він похитав головою та продовжив читати.

_"... навіть саме походження фундаменту Високої Вежі залишається нерозв'язаною таємницею. Єдиний інший приклад подібного символу (див. малюнок знизу) я бачив в Імперському місті, столиці Імперії Ї-Ті. До моменту видання цієї книги я так і не знайшов інших зразків цього стилю, а ї-тійці чомусь тримають в секреті деталі. Велика Стіна несе на собі сліди більш звичного стилю, очевидно це таки робота Брана Будівельника або групи архітекторів, разом відомих під таким спільним ім'ям..."_

Джоффрі наче примерз до підлоги, поїдаючи поглядом той символ.

"О боги..." сказав він, витягуючи кістяну табличку.

Він порівняв малюнок та різьблення на кістці...

Вони не були ідентичними. Але _без сумніву_ обидва належали до спільної мови чи коду.

_А щоб мене коні грали._

Висока Вежа.

Ї-Ті.

\- АРХІМЕЙСТЕРЕ ГЬЮН! - заволав він, несамовито біжучи з бібліотеки, коли його супроводжували півсотні поглядів розлючених послушників.

**15  
**

Архімейстер Гьюн, чиї кільце, маска та жезл були зроблені з червоного золота, вів його лабіринтом проходів в основі Високої Вежі, розповідаючи про архітектуру перших людей, коли Джоффрі раптово запитав.

\- Архімейстре, фундаменти Високої Вежі збудовані із обплавлених чорних кам'яних брил, так?

Старому знадобилось трохи часу, щоб осмислити питання, перш ніж відповісти. Він дечим нагадував Пицеля, проте після кожної паузи приходило справжнє, корисне знання. - Саме так. Природа того чорного каменю в загальному та способи будівництва з нього залишаються загадкою, котру багато хто пробував розв'язати, та намарно. Фундаменти Високої Вежі це навіть більш загадкова дилема, адже їхній стиль виглядає значно старшим за більш звичний валірійський, на них немає ніяких орнаментів... ну, майже немає, - сказав він тихим голосом, сповненим мудрості.

Джоффрі обдумував почуте, аж зауважив останні слова.

\- Майже? - запитав він.

Поважний мейстер моргнув. - Ну, мало хто з тих, хто не має ланки з червоного золота в ланцюзі, знає про це, але фундаменти Високої Вежі мають свою власну підоснову, навіть чорнішу та старшу за вищі шари. Її неможливо досліджувати, бо більшість тунелів з часом розвалились, але є одна невелика кімната, що збереглась до наших днів, - відповів він, знизуючи плечима.

Всі дзвони Королівської Гавані несамовито дзвеніли в джоффриній голові.

\- І саме там знаходиться той орнамент?! - рвучко запитав він.

Архімейстеру знадобився болюче довгий проміжок часу, щоб відповісти.

\- Ну, так. Там немає нічого надзвичайного, більшість все ж знищено часом, проте...

\- Будь ласка відведіть мене туди, архімейстере Гьюн! Це надзвичайно важливо! І негайно! - він майже кричав.

Архімейстер моргнув.

\- ... припускаю, що шкоди від цього не буде, - сказав він та повернув вбік, _надзвичайно_ повільно, в напрямку сходів.

**16  
**

Лабіринтоподібний клубок тунелів ставав навіть більш покрученим та чудернацьким, коли вони спускалися вниз. Архімейстер відмикав по черзі троє залізних дверей своїми ключами, перш ніж відчинив останні, і Джоффрі кинувся вперед з ліхтарем в руці.

Камінь наче поглинав світло, що падало на нього, таким темним він був. Джоффрі оточило чорні стіни, помережані ерозією та пошматовані часом. Кімната мабуть мала біля десяти метрів в довжину і біля двох метрів в висоту.

_Камінь... він дуже схожий на матеріал того обеліску... Може навіть той самий..._

Світло з ліхтаря архімейстра додалося до джоффриного, обидва стояли поблизу однієї стіни.

Там не було нічого.

\- Архімейстре... ви впевнені, що тут був орнамент? - із сумнівом запитав Джоффрі, критично оцінюючи якість пам'яті старого, та прихилився ближче до кутка.

_ТАК!_

Ось він, вицвілий завиток, майже повністю стертий, створений в абсолютно знайомому для Джоффрі і такому важливому для нього стилі. Він був дещо схожим на квадрат, з малими цятками, що оточували його і поступово зменшувалися в розмірі. Цей візерунок не був схожим на його пластинку, хоча Джоффрі припускав, що все-таки колись міг би бути подібним... ніби його стирали протягом тисяч років...

Архімейстер Гьюн, здавалося, на хвилинку затих, щоб привести думки в порядок, аж враз нахмурився, наче від важкого спогаду. Джоффрі повернувся в центр кімнати до нього і вже збирався розказати про свою знахідку, коли архімейстер заговорив.

\- Гмм... ага! Так! Поглянь, любий Джоффе, на один з останніх залишків прадавнього мистецтва, - сказав він.

Джоффрі поглянув.

Посеред кімнати висіло обличчя, викарбуване на склепінні.

Зображення чоловіка чи юнака було подряпане та вивітрене, але деякі риси все ж впізнавались. Його рот був відкритий у виразі якоїсь неймовірної агонії, так широко відкритий, наче нижня щелепа от-от відпаде. Його оточувала якась речовина, що виглядала досить щільною, судячи з контурів тіла. Лише одна рука та нога була видима над покривалом тієї щільної речовини, але вони були якісь покручені навколо самих себе.

Але саме обличчя юнака привертало увагу. Відкритий рот, вирячені очі, те, як шия неначе _звивалась_ і _провалювалась в глибини самої себе, коли пурпур поглинав його ззовні..._

Джоффрі втратив контроль над ногами і відчув, що лежить на землі, несамовито дихаючи, заганяючи повітря в легені щосекунди.

_Сухожилля розтягуються та рвуться, ноги закручуються в спіраль агонії чистого болю_.

\- А-а, відомо, що зображення спричиняє такий вплив на людей. "Людина посеред Моря Відчаю", так це називають. Легенди розказують, що раніше вся кімната була покрита різьбленнями та символами, - сказав архімейстер, не дивуючись.

Джоффрі кинувся назад, бачачи як чорні стіни обертаються навколо нього швидше та швидше, заповнені чудово створеними фресками, закручуючи Пурпур навколо нього _назавжди_...

\- Я МАЮ ВИЙТИ ЗВІДСИ! - заверещав він і побіг тунелем вверх, стукаючись та врізаючись в гострі кути та повороти, довгий коридор видовжився до безкінечності і продовжував витягуватись ще далі... Але він встиг вибігти назовні з гнітючої темряви, впав на землю і закричав. Юнак набрав повні груди повітря, тримаючись за бунтівний живіт.

...

_Червоні листочки під Чардеревом - ніжне потріскування гілочок _

_\- тепло від коріння_

...

Хоч повільно, та він опанував себе.

_Це неможливо..._

_... це не можу бути я._

_ЦЕ НЕ МОЖУ БУТИ Я._

* * *

_* (від перекл.) Сенешаль Цитаделі - виборна посада серед Конклаву архімейстерів, своєрідний аналог ректора._

_** (від перекл.) Соторіос - великий континент південніше Ессоса, місцевий аналог Африки в світі __"__Гри Престолів". Ненаселений справжніми людьми (місцеві мешканці - плямисті люди - швидше нагадують пітекантропів з реальної історії за виглядом та інтелектом і не можуть народжувати потомства в шлюбах зі звичними людьми), повний смертельних місцевих хвороб та небезпечної дикої фауни, через що непридатний для колонізації._

_*** (від перекл.) Тірошійці відомі своїм дивним звичаєм розфарбовувати волосся на голові та обличчі різними яскравими фарбами. Серед еліти вважається нормою малюватись в неприродні кольори, тож вигляд поважного пана з синім волоссям та жовто-зеленими вусами і бородою буде абсолютно прийнятним серед мешканців міста._

_**** (від перекл.) Світанкова війна - легендарна подія, коли крижані демони, відомі у Вестеросі під назвою білих блукачів, спричинили Довгу Ніч (та безкінечну зиму) і мало не знищили людство. Лише відвага невеликого загону звитяжців та магія дітей лісу допомогли перемогти їх та повернути день та літо. Цікаво, що подібні легенди існують серед всіх народів Планетосу. Ї-тійці вірять, що двоє головних богів їхнього пантеону, Лев Ночі та Діва-зі-Світла, що породили людей, в якийсь момент часу посварились та розійшлись, і Лев Ночі один залишився в світі. Це спричинило довгу ніч, раптову зиму та навалу демонів, але ї-тійці збудували п'ять величезних фортець, змогли зупинити натиск створінь ночі та холоду і повернули день та тепло._

_Вогнепоклонники, що вірять у Ра'Глора, Господа Світла, переконані, що в прадавні часи бог зла (Великий Інший) послав у цей світ своїх крижаних дітей та вічну ніч, і лише звитяга святого воїна Азора Ахая та його дружини Нісси Нісси врятувала людство. Варіації цієї легенди (з іншими іменами героїв) поширена серед більшості народів Ессоса - в тій же Ї-Ті будівництвом П'яти Фортець та обороною в цілому керував Ін Тар, також святий воїн, з вогняним мечем при собі._

_Такий збіг щодо мотивів переконує деяких мейстерів, що таки мала бути якась подібна подія, відлуння котрої прокотилося всім світом і запало в пам'ять людства._

_***** (від перекл.) Вік Героїв - легендарний проміжок історії Вестероса від приходу перших людей на континент до прибуття андалів. Займає біля п'яти тисяч років. Описує переважно героїчні подвиги засновників сучасних вельможних родів - як от Брандона Будівельника, першого Старка, чи Дюррана Богоборця, предка Баратеонів, чи Гарта Зеленорукого, предка всіх родів Простору, включно з Тиррелами. Відомості з того часу дуже неточні - адже за легендами ті герої жили сотні та тисячі років, не помираючи. Сприймається мейстерами-істориками як безладна суміш фактів та казочок, з якої важко вичленити реальні події._

_***** (від перекл.) Погибель - назва катастрофи, що знищила цивілізацію старої Валірії. Валірійський півострів на південному заході Ессоса, гориста та багата на вулкани земля, раптово вибухнула у неймовірному виверженні, що знищило майже всі міста, за винятком кількох на перешийку з Ессосом. Одночасне виверження всіх основних вулканів - Чотирнадцяти Вогнів - швидше за все було спровоковане магічними силами, адже валірійські чаклуни черпали силу у підземному полум'ї. Існує теорія, що маги викачали занадто багато магічної сили з-під землі, і це змусило вулкани прокинутись._

_Після Погибелі від найвеличнішої держави світу залишилось три міста в Ессосі - острівні Толос та Елірія, що процвітають і зараз, та проклятий Мантаріс, де більшість дітей народжується з дефектами та мутаціями._

_Також вижили вісім міст-колоній, що відомі під назвою Вільні Міста (плюс дев'яте, Браавос, заснований рабами-втікачами) та Дракон-Камінь, острів-колонія поблизу Вестеросу, вотчина роду Таргарієнів. Остання колонія валірійців на острові коло Соторіосу - Гогоссос, що вважався десятим Вільним Містом - вимерла більше двохсот років тому через страшну епідемію._

* * *

Якщо маєте бажання підтримати перекладача та скачати "Пурпурові Дні" в форматі електронної книги - запрошую Вас на Alex Malyarchuk Translations на Патреоні. Окрім "Пурпурових Днів" там знаходить ще чимало чого цікавого.


	19. Розділ 17: Червоне, чорне та пурпурове

**Розділ 17: Червоне, чорне та пурпурове**

**1**

Він відвідував підземелля Високої Башти ще з десяток разів, витратив місяці на дослідження різьблення днями і бачив жахливі сни ночами... та досі не знайшов жодної зачіпки.

Ні однісенької.

Там просто було зображення чоловіка чи юнака, що потопав в тому, що _мало_ би бути Пурпуром, проте Джоффрі не був певен, чи воно зображувало конкретно його, якусь іншу людину чи навіть символічну алегорію.

Якою би не була відповідь, та одне було відомо напевне. Він поділяв, якимось незрозумілим для нього чином, певний зв'язок з тими, хто створив того моноліта та найглибші глибини Високої Вежі... Але що би не зображало чи символізувало те різьблення, його суть втрачена з часом... за стільки років...

В тій книзі автор писав, що єдиним іншим прикладом такого стилю та з такими відмітками у всьому світі є будівля в Золотій Імперії Ї-Ті... в її столиці, Імперському Місті.

Юнак навіть не усвідомив, що витратив аж забагато часу на дослідження того візерунку... Занадто довго.

Король Роберт помер декілька днів тому. Тирелли перевертали Старомісто догори дриґом, намагаючись знайти принца.

Джоффрі глибоко вдихнув, насолоджуючись морським бризом з вершини Високої Башти. Він вже міг чути чисельні кроки, котрі щомиті ставали голоснішими. Було лише питанням часу, коли дім Хайтауерів вирахує місце сховку та пошле людей, щоб схопити втікача.

Не те щоб він переймався... Вже нічого не тримало його в Старомісті. Він підійшов до краю Високої Вежі, спостерігаючи, як сонце повільно занурюється в Західне море, поступово розчиняючи в ньому своє оранжеве світло. Юнак ще раз поглянув на пластину з китової кістки, вдивляючись в неї всією своєю сутністю.

\- Чи є відповідь в Ї-Ті? - м'яко запитав він, коли вітер затих і тупотіння ніг виплеснулось з сусідніх дверей. Надзвичайно складна руна дивилась на нього у відповідь, в тиші.

\- Принце Джоффрі! Іменем короля Ренлі... - почав лицар, оточений юрбою озброєних вояків, але Джоффрі не чув його і продовжував вдивлятись очима в пластину. Він вдихнув солоне морське повітря, що досягало навіть сюди, на вершину вежі, і закрив очі.

_Я отримаю відповіді._

\- Принце Джоффрі?! Що...

Голос затихав вдалині, коли він падав вниз, сила тяжіння неймовірно прискорювала політ, і він падав та падав та падав. Коли він почув звуки хвиль, що розбивалась об гострі скелі Бойового острова, то Пурпур поглинув його.

**2  
**

_Вверх..._

_Вниз..._

_Вверх..._

_Вниз..._

Кольчуга дзеленчала після кожного руху, коли Джоффрі звисав вниз з високої шафи, підводячи голову щоб торкнутись колін і знову повернутись до тієї висячої пози.

_Швидше_, думав він, бо сонце вже почало заходити, а в кімнаті починало темніти. Він вдвічі прискорив темп, кольчуга дзвеніла несамовито і переривалась лише його різке, переривчасте дихання.

_Тук-Тук._

Джоффрі зупинився.

\- Так? - запитав він, піт потоком лився з чола на волосся і далі на підлогу.

\- Принце Джоффрі, це... ваш батько... стався нещасний випадок на полюванні, - сказав Пес, злегка більш приязно, ніж завше.

... _От і настав час_, подумав він.

\- Зараз буду, - сказав він. Юнак схопився за верхній край шафи, за котрий тримався колінами, і відштовхнувся ногами. Поштовх відкинув його ноги перед торсом, вони потягли по інерції за собою тіло, коли Джоффрі відпустив руки та перевернувся в повітрі. Він приземлився в напівприсяді на підлогу, тіло повністю вкривав шар поту. Повсюди навколо були розкидані книги та товсті томи, в котрих переважно йшлося про схід, Нефритове море... та імперію Ї-Ті.

_Трохи зарано... я вважав, що матиму більше часу..._ думав він, знімаючи кольчугу і вдягаючи звичайну сорочку, з малим вишитим левом на грудях, щоб не вислуховувати звинувачення родичів у відсутності дворянської помпезності.

Він витер шкіру і зробив довгий ковток з чаші на столі, дозволяючи воді охолодити його зсередини.

_Доля має звичку вдаряти по мені в найменш відповідний час... А часу вже і не залишилось... Я мушу це зробити_, подумав він і кивнув сам собі. _Запасний план Б має спрацювати..._

Він вийшов з кімнати швидким кроком, продовжуючи шлях двома сходовими клітками та чисельними коридорами Червоного Замку. Зупинився перед покоями Роберта, котрі охороняли сер Престон Грінфілд та сер Борос Блант, два наочні приклади робертового спадку, подумалось йому.

Вони негайно відчинили двері: - Король всередині, мій принце, - мовив Грінфілд.

В кімнаті на ліжку лежав король Роберт Баратеон, блідий як привид; він потів як свиня, що поранила його. Збоку і трохи позаду стояли заплакані Томмен та Мірцелла, обіймаючи матінку. Коли Серсея зауважила його прихід, та простягнула руку, намагаючись обійняти його, ледве стримуючи крокодилові сльози, але Джоффрі уникнув руки та став прямо перед Робертом.

\- Джоффрі... - забурмотів Роберт, коли побачив його. - Я ніколи... не був хорошим батьком для тебе... я... - він намагався продовжити, але Джоффрі перебив його.

\- Я знаю, батьку, я знаю... в цьому немає твоєї вини... ти не винен, - заговорив він, наче ненароком відгорнувши один з бинтів та оцінивши рану. Роберт виглядав злегка збентеженим, вдивляючись на Джоффрі та важко моргаючи. Він повільно погладив робертовий лоб, відсовуючи просочені потом пасма та відчуваючи жар лихоманки. - Ти ніколи не відчував потягу до Гри, батьку... тобі пасувало їздити верхи, полювати та реготати подалі змов та інтриг... - бурмотів Джоффрі бездумно, відчуваючи спопеляючий жар на лобі короля. - Але невдовзі ти знову повернешся до цього... ти бачитимеш сни про верхову їзду, бенкети та лови, - його голос перервався, коли він намагався відчути слабкий пульс Роберта на зап'ясті: - ... і ніхто не примушуватиме тебе бути тим, ким ти й сам не хотів бути... ти будеш вільним, - закінчив Джоффрі, відступивши назад, обдумуючи в голові діагноз, не зауважуючи маленьких крапель вологи в кутках очей.

Джоффрі кивнув сам до себе, коли вирішив. Роберт тепер спав, груди повільно здіймались та опадали при кожному подиху.

_Інфекція мабуть вб'є його завтра ввечері... але..._

Він обернувся до робертового нічного столика та підняв невеликий кухоль з молочною рідиною.

_Аж забагато макового молочка... і Пицель ще підніме дозування, без сумніву... Роберт помре десь перед годиною сови*... ідеальний час для нічного перевороту._

Принц сумно зітхнув, роздратовано чухаючи набридливу біляву щетину на підборідді, розмірковуючи.

\- В чому справа? Де король?! - майже волав голос Неда Старка. Борос Блант негайно відповів, ніби завчений текст: - Король дуже стомився, пане Правице, і...

\- Впустіть лорда Старка, сер Борос, - сказав Джоффрі, не обертаючись, і поставив чашу з молочком на столик.

Нед швидко прошмигнув повз здивованого сера Бороса, Роберт наче повстав з мертвих, коли почув своє ім'я, дещиця його старої розбишацької натури наче повернулась в присутності найкращого друга.

\- Неде! Підійди... підійди сюди... решта всі геть! Я маю поговорити з ним наодинці! - сказав він, намагаючись підвестись, проте одразу впав назад і знову витягнувся на ліжку.

\- Роберте, тобі потрібно бути разом з дітьми в такий час, що... - Матінка намагалась втрутитись, як завжди, але Роберт не зважав на її слова. Джоффрі вийшов з покоїв, не чекаючи на те, щоб його витурили звідти, і швидко пішов до кухні, не втрачаючи ані миті.

Слуги виглядали враженими, коли він зайшов до величезної кухні. Вони гарячково закінчували приготування вечері для мешканців Червоного Замку, Джоффрі з хвильку роздивлявся, шукаючи певне обличчя, аж враз побачив того чоловіка. Він не звернувся конкретно до нього, а наче сказав вголос до всіх присутніх служників та кухарів.

\- Мені потрібна таця з м'ясом оленя з Королівського лісу, і якнайшвидше, - сказав він їм. Слуги мовчки слухали його, деякі ствердно кивали і обернулись, щоб піти (мабуть до м'ясних крамниць Королівської Гавані), коли один із слуг виступив вперед на крок.

\- Е-е... мій принце... як ви бажаєте приготувати страву, з кров'ю... чи добре засмажено? - запитав він.

\- Щоб аж хлюпало... трясця, хай воно взагалі буде сирим, - відповів юнак абсолютно серйозним голосом.

\- С-сирим? - перепитав дещо шокований слуга. Решту служників аж пересмикнуло від принцової відповіді... і вони кидали на того чоловіка повні жалю погляди.

Джоффрі кивнув: - І негайно, - додав він.

\- Ах... звичайно, мій принце, - відповів той, поклонився то пішов вліво. Окремі слуги дивились вслід тому чолов'язі з прихованим гнівом, але очевидно не бажали починати сварку в присутності особи королівської крові.

\- Так, це все, - сказав Джоффрі та пішов зворотнім шляхом, звідки прийшов. Він майже біг, прямуючи до своєї кімнати, але спромігся стримати кроки.

Коли він нарешті дістався туди, то швиденько спакував всі книжки до великого наплечника, надягнувши його на спину, взяв також дві торби з золотом, свого меча і нарешті кинджала на боці. Він швидко вийшов назовні, надворі панувала темна тіч, котру порушували лише випадкові ліхтарі чи смолоскипи. Юнак майже врізався в Павука, коли повернув за кут.

\- Л-лорд Варіс? - запитав він, досить здивовано.

\- А-а, принце Джоффрі. Дозвольте висловити вам мої найглибші співчуття через нещастя з вашим батьком, - сказав той, граючи роль доброї людини, через що здавався навіть більш небезпечним.

\- Так-так, дякую вам, мій пане, - відповів юнак, намагаючись обійти масивне тіло євнуха.

\- Так поспішаєте... хтось інший міг би подумати, що страхи королеви щодо принцової жаги до подорожей небезпідставні... - мовив той наче сам до себе.

\- Що це ви кажете? - запитав Джоффрі із погрозою в голосі, повертаючись обличчям до Павука.

\- О, я лише сторонній глядач перед цією сімейною драмою... та скажу лише, що королева дуже переймається щодо регулярних синових... прогулянок Чорноводною затокою... і вона зробила певні кроки, щоб переконатись, що її син залишиться в безпеці Червоного Замку, допоки теперішня інтрига не притихне... - сказав Павук.

Джоффрі закляк і обдумував це протягом секунди, перш ніж кинутись до найближчого вікна і поглянути на подвір'я. Ну звичайно, біля брами стояв загін червоноплащників під командуванням Білого плаща, він не міг сказати котрого саме, і вони оточили браму... і якщо Павук каже правду, то чатували саме на нього.

_Лайно... як матінка здогадалась?!_

_... Мабуть я виказував забагато ентузіазму, коли розповідав про свою маленькі "приємні прогулянки" Чорноводною..._

\- Звичайно, іноді навіть будівельники бувають недбалі... приховані проходи можуть бути забуті всіма, крім найбільш уважних особистостей... - продовжив Павук по-змовницьки.

Джоффрі негайно зрозумів. Йому було далеко до Тиріона, але він все ж дечого навчився... - Що вам потрібно натомість? - запитав він. Павук лише знизав плечима, випростовуючи свої білі пальці,

\- Абсолютно нічого, - сказав він.

\- Ви допоможете мені... просто так?, - запитав юнак, збентежений таким зламом правил гри. Варіс лише великодушно кивнув, і Джоффрі нахмурився. Ніхто так не грає. - Який у вас інтерес в цьому всьому, Варісе? Я не можу вирішити сам для себе, чи ви хочете спалити королівства на попіл, чи навпаки підняти їх до вершини процвітання.. - запитав він того.

\- Я лише слуга Королівства, мій принце. Я роблю те, що мушу, - сказав євнух, ступив крок вперед та зашепотів зблизька. - За шафою для посуду в старій кухні, під баштою Білого Меча... прямуйте печерою до моря, вас там чекатиме невеликий човен, - сказав він.

Джоффрі постояв декілька секунд, обдумуючи це. Він кивнув. - Дякую вам, лорд Варіс, це саме те, що потрібно, - мовив він. Павук кивнув у відповідь і неквапно рушив вперед.

_Що той буде мати з цього всього..._

Він похитав головою і пішов вниз сходами. _Немає часу на роздуми про павукові мотиви..._

Він вийшов з Мейгорової башти, але замість повернути до башти Меча, він рушив до внутрішнього двору, крокуючи бруківкою. _Я подякую Павуку за підказку в майбутньому житті, але нізащо, трясця, не сяду на човен, чия команда отримує платню від нього. Наскільки я розумію, вони переріжуть мені горлянку в тій печері за торбинку з золотом. Крім того, я занадто багато приділив зусиль, щоб все пішло псу під хвіст._

Він зупинився, коли почув звуки бою, і швиденько заховався за якимись діжками. По праву руку була башта Правиці, заповнена смородом смерті. Біля входу стояли шість червоноплащників, озираючись з осторогою, оточені десятком мертвих старкових людей. Один з сіроплащників повз в напрямі діжок, але ланністерівський вартовий підійшов до нього і добив мечем в спину.

_Трясця, щось занадто швидко все відбувається... Роберт вже мабуть помер. А я застряг між наказом матері та цим боєм... От лайно, немає жодних шансів проскочити через головну браму... Хіба що завтра, коли всі трохи охолонуть і я стану королем, але це вивалить додаткову купу лайна... і дев'ять з десяти, що я не зможу покинути Червоного Замку, як король, не привертаючи уваги. І це ще якщо не брати до уваги чогось неочікуваного... після смерті Роберта може статись що завгодно, адже я знаю, що Лорас привів з собою триста вояків і Ренлі зараз формує ударну силу біля септи Бейлора._

_Ні, треба вшиватись прямо зараз._

_Це означає..._

Прийшов час для плану В.

_Лайно... що ж... ніхто не живе вічно_, думав він сам до себе з м'якою, тривожною усмішкою. Він продовжив ховатись між тими діжками, і з гнівом спостерігав, як декілька червоноплащників витягли Сансу та Ар'ю з башти. Ар'я була білою як крейда, очевидно приголомшена, а Санса плакала, намагаючись озирнутись. ЇЇ обличчя було мокрим від сліз, а сукня була пошматованою. Вона перечепилась через мертвого сіроплащника, але вартовий брутально смикнув її за руку, протягнувши дівчину по землі, аж поки вона не змогла підвестись. Джоффрі напружив м'язи, вже готовий до стрибка, з рукою на кинджалі.

_Їх тут один-два... п'ять ворогів, зайти за спину отому і перерізати горлянку, потім кинутись вперед..._

Він похитав головою. _Ойойойой... опануй себе, трясця_, подумав він, глибоко вдихнувши. Яким би злим... яким би розлюченим він би не був, бачачи поводження з старковими дівчатами, та втручання нічого не дасть.

Він ще раз вдихнув на повні груди, заспокоюючись, коли їх повели до Мейгорової твердині. Через кілька хвилин решта червоноплащників вийшла з башти, несучи кількох своїх, мертвих чи поранених, товаришів до своїх казарм.

Він перевірив обидві сторони подвір'я... нікого більше не було тут о такій годині, і молодий місяць висів низько над горизонтом на сході, в протилежній стороні від Староміста, відкидаючи мінімум світла та чимало тіней до Джоффрі, допомагаючи сховатись.

Башта Правиці була насправді ідеальним місцем для наступної фази плану, тепер коли він подумав про це... Треба рухатись далі і сподіватись, що план спрацює, бо плану Г не існувало.

Він скинув наплечника на землю і побіг всередину, не звертаючи уваги на мертві тіла недових особистих вартових. Юнак швидко біг вверх сходами, піднімаючи всі ліхтарі, що були по дорозі, і загашуючи їх. Він кинув швидкий погляд на септу Мордену, котра лежала на підлозі, спливаючи кров'ю.

_Ти звичайно була кислим стервом і ти винна в тимчасовому затьмаренні прекрасного розуму, але навіть ти не заслуговуєш такої долі, стара ти карга..._ думав він, продовжуючи біг, збираючи все, що може горіти.

Посеред недових покоїв юнак вилив олію з ліхтарів на книги, стіл, підлогу, та взагалі на все, що бачив. Він підвівся і жбурнув останній ліхтар, єдиний, що не був погашеним. Невелике полум'я виникло досить швидко, поглинаючи дрібну стійку з книгами і килим, повільно просуваючись до дерев'яних опорних стовпів.

Джоффрі кинувся назовні і схопив наплечника, біжучи до башти на північному сході замку. Невдовзі вартовий заволав "стій!", але одразу замовк, коли впізнав Джоффрі. Він зараз стояв перед крайньою баштою, що слугувала північно-східним бастіоном замку. Велична кругла будівля, що піднімалась над високим обривом, споглядаючи море навколо. Перш ніж вартовий встиг промовити слово, Джоффрі заволав на всі легені.

\- ЗРАДНИКИ ВСЕРЕДИНІ ЧЕРВОНОГО ЗАМКУ! ВОНИ ПАЛЯТЬ ВСЕ НАВКОЛО!

Вартові біля башти розгублено скочили на ноги, але швидко оголили мечі і кликали товаришів всередині башти, коли побачили вогонь над баштою Правиці.

\- Всі на вихід! Нас атакують!, - закричав один з вартових. - Арлоне! Залишайся з принцом!

Невдовзі вартові з вежі побігли вперед, і Арлон завів його всередину.

\- Тут ви у безпеці, мій принце, - мовив той, зачиняючи двері. - Я знаю, - сказав Джоффрі якимось незвичним голосом та вдарив вартового кинджалом в шию зі спини. Чоловік завалився на підлогу, поки Джоффрі біг сходами нагору, пробігаючи повз поверхи, повні мечів, ліжок та розкиданих гральних карт. Він досягнув верхівки башти і рвучко почав відкривати ящики, що були кимось складені з одного боку, чуючи ревіння хвиль, що розбивались об скелі внизу.

"Ну де ж воно, де воно, де ж воно..." шепотів він, продовжуючи пошуки. _Я сказав Даллену занести все сюди, але не наполіг... не думав же, що це справді знадобиться... от лайно, а якщо він забув? Можу треба було скористатись пропозицією євнуха... лайно лайно лайно..._

"Так!" пробурмотів він, витягуючи великий водонепроникний мішок. Звідти він витягнув товсту та довгу мотузку та декілька скелелазних кріплень. Тоді засунув свого наплечника в мішок, зав'язав його і причепив до спини.

Він прив'язав мотузку до однієї з бійниць, вдягнув пару рукавиць з оленячої шкіри і негайно вистрибнув з башти. Тепер він висів вертикально, з ревучим морем під ногами та зірками над головою. Юнак знову відштовхнувся від стіни, послаблюючи захват мотузки і скривившись, бо тепло від тертя швидко нагріло рукавиці.

_Колись розкажу про це Тиріону..._

Він повторював це знову і знову, стрибаючи вниз, коли мотузка скрипіла, а долоні горіли вогнем. Джоффрі почав лаятись, коли відчув ривок вверх...

_Хтось намагається витягнути мене!_ Подумав він з тривогою.

Швидкість спуску почала сповільнюватись, адже з кожним стрибком мотузка трохи підіймалась догори, щоразу швидше, як Джоффрі здогадався, все більші і більше людей починало тягнути її догори. Раптово він зрозумів, що залишилось всього біля п'яти метрів мотузки знизу, а море... до води було досі трохи зависоко.

Він проковтнув клубок в горлі, дивлячись на хвилі, що розбивались об зубчасті скелі, піна кружляла між виступами. Джоффрі поглянув вверх, на галасливі, майже невидимі силуети нагорі, та на зоряне небо.

_Я таки знайду відповіді._

Він заплющив очі, вдихнув на повні груди і відпустив мотузку.

Відчувався вітер, вода і раптовий біль, коли його проковтнуло море, течії тягнули в різних напрямках, наче намагалися затягнути його на саме дно. Джоффрі не міг сказати, де була поверхня, і кожна секунда, поки він хаотично звивався під водою, була секундою продовження занурення все глибше в чорне море.

Він почав тонути.

Відчувалася якась млявість, наче саме море зв'язувало йому руки і тягнуло глибше і глибше...

_\- старі кістки не тонуть старі кістки не тонуть старі кістки не тонуть - _

Він і далі безпорадно борсався, поки намацав зашиту кишеню на штанях, намагаючись відкрити її зі всієї сили. Йому вдалось вийняти пластину і жбурнути її подалі, так сильно, як міг. Він припинив борсання і звернувся в клубок, продовжуючи тонути... крижана вода наче обіймала його, висмоктуючи тепло з тіла.

Джоффрі заплющив очі і думав про стародавнє чардерево, довгі червоні листочки, що обертались падаючи навколо тонких гілок...

І _відчув_ пластину, що повільно віддалялась від нього.

Джоффрі поплив до пластини зі всіх сил, рухаючи руками та ногами потужними рухами, поки повітря горіло в його легенях і пурпурна агонія почала поглинати краї поля зору. Він зробив титанічний вдих, як тільки досягнув поверхні, відштовхуючи пластинку ударом голови вбік. І продовжив відчайдушно дихати, схопивши пластину однією рукою та перевіряючи, чи на місці той мішок з тюленячої шкіри, що раніше висів на спині.

Він там досі був. _Слідуй за місяцем на схід_, подумав він. _Слідуй за місяцем... _Він поплив за місяцем, руки рухались механічно як важелі, завдяки місяцям фізичних тренувань.

_Вдих... гребок... місяць... вдих... гребок... місяць... вдих... гребок... місяць... _Щоразу як голова виринала над водою, щоб черговий раз вдихнути, він кидав погляд на місяць неначе якась оскаженілий метелик на вогонь вночі, тричі звіряючи чи й далі рухається правильним курсом.

Невдовзі силует місяця намертво викарбувався на сітківці очей, і щоразу як він занурювався в воду, то і далі бачив його... але під водою зображення було викривлене, наче велике жовтувато-червонясте око дивилось на нього з глибин океану. Око неначе вдивлялось в саму душу, тягнучи його вниз зі страшною силою, вичавлюючи залишки сили з кінцівок, і завитки пурпуру гасали по кутках поля зору, наче зграя гончаків.

**3  
**

Джоффрі раптово вдихнув на повні груди, вибльовуючи воду набік. Зненацька він почув голос в своєму вусі.

\- КАПІТАНЕ! КАПІТАНЕ, ВИ ЧУЄТЕ МЕНЕ?! - почувся чийсь голос. Він знову виблював воду і спробував підвестись. Сильні руки підняли його і він побачив десяток моряків, що оточили його і дивились з повагою.

\- Дайте місця, ідіоти! Капітане, ви в нормі?! - запитав боцман Валіон, трусячи хлопця за плече. Джоффрі декілька секунд відхекувався, перш ніж кивнути ствердно.

\- Мені вже краще, боцмане... де ми зараз знаходимось? - вихопилось в нього, коли моряки розійшлись до своїх занять.

\- Дуже близько до Червоного Замку, капітане. Ми ледве завантажили половину арборського золотого, коли юний Реннік передав нам, що час відбуття змістився, але коли я побачив сигнальний вогонь, то вирішив відчалити негайно. Я несу всю відповідальність за втрачений вантаж і...

\- Не переймайтесь, боцмане, ви все зробити правильно - відповів принц, досі здригаючись та важко дихаючи. Він підійшов бо борта їхнього стрункого корабля і кинув погляд на Червоний Замок, темний та погрозливий, як і океан навколо них. Він похитав головою, підійшов до головної щогли та сперся на неї спиною, повільно вгамовуючи напружене дихання.

\- Пливемо до Волантісу, по дорозі поповнимо припаси в Тіроші - наказав він. Боцман Валіон, низький, масивний чолов'яга, віддав честь, піднявши кулака до грудей, і обернувся до моряків, наказуючи їм що робити. Джоффрі схопився за огородження щогли, виплюнув ще трохи води, перш ніж сісти на палубу.

_Не варто цього коли-небудь повторювати_, подумав він сам до себе, коли корабель змінював курс в напрямі їхньої першої зупинки в цій східній подорожі.

**4  
**

\- СПУСТІТЬ ТІ МАЛІ ВІТРИЛА ВНИЗ! - заволав Джоффрі, спускаючись сходами на центральну палубу. - Керманичу, дай ще дві поділки направо! - наказав він, озираючись.

Джон Ріверс, керманич _Нефритових Мрій_, кивнув та гукнув у відповідь. - Дві поділки направо, так, капітане!

\- Моряк Доррео, тримайте ці линви в порядку! Я хочу, щоб корабель був прив'язаний в порту так, щоб шторм міг відірвати його хіба що разом з цілим Волантісом! - закричав капітан до групи моряків по праву руку від себе. Люди відповіли цілим букетом бурчань різного ступеню згоди та окремими "так, капітане", перш ніж почати щось робити.

_Нефритові Мрії_ був швидкоплавцем, того ж типу, що й _Вітри Сходу_. Стрункий, витягнутий у довжину та спритний торговий кораблик без проблем добрався до Волантісу, і окрім кількох бачених піратських галер біля Сходинок**, котрі так і не встигли відреагувати на прудкого кораблика, плавання в загальному пройшло без пригод.

Він муштрував свою команду місяцями, плаваючи по Чорноводній затоці в своїх так званих "круїзах для розваги". Замість лежання під сонцем або грання в капітана і віддавання дурнуватих команд купці моряків, як про це мабуть думала більшість мешканців Червоного Замку, Джоффрі насправді тренував екіпаж і готував корабель до неминучої подорожі на схід. Після чисельних сигналів на борту _Морського Хвоста_ і навіть кількох передчасно закінчених життів під час його навчання в Цитаделі, він вирішив трохи краще підготуватись до плавання на Схід, переконавшись що сам корабель та команда підходять до цього завдання.

Тепер він був певен, що вони готові. Джоффрі досі думав, що не має достатньо вмінь, необхідних для керування командою швидкоплавця, як це робив Накаро, але він відчував, що вибору немає... _йому потрібні відповіді_.

Тож він, як цього навчив його Тиріон в минулих життях, прикинувся, ніби таки має ті вміння. Його здивувало, що команда _Нефритових Снів_ слухалась наказів без нарікань після гарного першого враження про капітана, мабуть вони вважали його якимось принцом-втікачем, що тікає від своєї долі, членом королівської сім'ї, що народився з морем в серці і знаннями, як там себе вести.

_Які все-таки вони дурні... чесні, компетентні дурні..._

Він крокував палубою до носа корабля, щоб без перешкод побачити Волантіс. Чорні Стіни були величезними, він досі думав про них як про великі об'єкти, навіть після бачених раніше інших грандіозних структур, природних чи рукотворних.

Ті, в чиїх жилах не текла Стара Кров (тобто не чистокровні потомки валірійців), не мали дозволу перетинати стіни (що надзвичайно збентежило Джоффрі одного разу, коли він подумав, як же тоді раби, котрих там тисячі, можуть жити та служити за стінами, чи в них також тече "стара кров", га?), та він все ж був здатним дослідити їх в попередньому житті. Колосальна стіна, що чимось нагадувала стиль, котрий Джоффрі шукав, складалась не з того темного, поглинаючого світло, чорного каменю, що його цікавив. Він прочитав про них чимало, коли отримував свою останню ланку в Цитаделі, з червоного золота. Ця споруда була добре задокументована істориками і точно була творінням валірійських каменярів, безперечно молодша за мільйон років. Він не збирався довго тут перебувати, проте команда стомилася і потрібно було поновити припаси на боту, тож він почекає... поки що.

**5  
**

Волантіс був справді величезним. Найбільше з Вільних Міст, і колись найбільш населене. Здоровенний, широкий та довгий, міст, винахідливо названий "Довгим мостом", перетинав гирло Ройни, обліплений чисельними дрібними крамницями, що звисали з обох боків, де продавалось буквально все, від самоцвітів до вина та рабів. Джоффрі загубився в натовпі, насолоджуючись відчуттям анонімності. Він переходив від крамниці до крамниці, вільно витрачаючи гроші на дрібні смаколики, фрукти, перекуси і в загальному був роздратованим чисельними паланкінами, що пересікали міст. Еліта Волантіса вважала, що лише простолюдини можуть пересуватись містом на своїх ногах.

_Купка придурків._

Місто могло похвалитись сумнівною першістю, будучи навіть більш "заплутаним" гніздом інтриг, ніж Вестерос, через регулярні вибори... щороку. Коли Джоффрі почув це, то подумав, що це жарт, адже йому здавалось, що місто згоріло би дотла, якби це було правдою.

Та якимось чином, може тому, що не приховували цього всього, волантійці примудрялись щороку вибирати трьох архонтів-тріархів, навіть без особливого кровопролиття. Це не означало, що місто було менш смертоносним, ніж Королівська Гавань. Після сезону виборів замовні вбивства були звичним хобі, і збезчещені роди, що програли гру, зазвичай програвали назавжди, втрачаючи престиж, землі, і навіть іноді попадали в рабство.

Щодо рабів...

Вони були _повсюди_. На кожного вільного громадянина припадало по _п'ять_ рабів. Вони виконували всю роботу, від прибирання вулиць до праці в борделях, від роботи в крамницях до носіння паланкінів і навіть навчали синів дворян. Раби носили татуювання, що показували їхній статус, кожна професія позначалась іншим символом та іншим кольором.

Джоффрі вважав, що міська аристократія це навмисно так придумала, ще від часів його заснування, і не просто через традицію. Було ж якесь слово, що застряло в джоффриній голові, коли він почув його... як ще воно звучало?

Так говорив архімейстер Перестан, задумливо жестикулюючи своїм мідним жезлом...

Так... Він пригадав його.

_Дегуманізація. _Ось що то було за слово.

Всі, хто володів владою, намагались відноситись так до своїх підданих чи до ворогів. Архімейстер Перестан розмірковував, що всі люди в світі мали, так би мовити, опорність до проявів зла, що чинили інші люди, тож виграшним було примусити всіх вважати твого ворога чи цілий клас людей, котрих ти хочеш тримати в покорі, нелюдьми, подолати їхній опір, примусивши інших людей вважати тих чимось меншим за людей, знищуючи найменші прояви емпатії.

_Як на мейстера-історика_, подумав Джоффрі, _архімейстер Перестан мав жахливо оптимістичний погляд на людство в загальному._

Якою би не була справжня причина, така практика, згідно слів мейстера, була досить ефективною, і Джоффрі міг це бачити на власні очі. Для вільнонароджених та для знаті ті, хто мав татуювання, були наче більш невидимими, ніж інші люди.

Джоффрі сидів в якомусь, мабуть, громадському парку (відверта перевага над Королівською Гаванню, він _це_ визнавав) і спостерігав за людьми, що приходили та йшли геть. Аристократи та решта вільних громадян навіть не вважали їх за людей взагалі... Їхні очі мали звичку ковзати повз людей з татуюваннями, наче це була фізіологічна звичка. Не те, щоб вони робили це свідомо, у всякому разі не весь час, просто це стало наче інстинктом. Архімейстер Перестан також розповідав, як це допомагало організовувати повстання рабів, і яким страшним видовищем це мабуть виглядало для рабовласників. Наче орди тварюк з'являлись нізвідки, неначе гобелен чи візок, з котрим ви ходите на ринок, раптово оживали із ворожими до вас намірами.

На жаль, такі повстання рідко відбувались, і ще рідше приводили до перемоги над рабовласниками. А ще рідше були такі ситуації, коли якість життя колишніх рабів покращувалось хоч якось... Джоффрі подумав, що те повстання, результатом якого стало заснування Браавосу, мабуть було єдиним таким за останні декілька тисяч років... наче живий світоч того, що це взагалі можливо. Мабуть це було однією з причин, чому величезний волантійській військовий флот часто загрожував і навіть іноді вступав в бій з браавоськими бойовими галерами... але не чіпав торгових кораблів. Це ж могло зашкодити торгівлі і почати війну...

_Лицеміри..._

\- Ти виглядаєш так, ніби тобі не завадить трохи розслабитись, - хтось сказав чистою вестероською мовою збоку, налякавши його.

Навіть не усвідомивши цього, він приблукав до іншого боку моста, де великий бордель демонстрував свої принади. Жінка, що заговорила з ним, мала повністю татуйоване обличчя, покрите синіми та зеленими пір'їнами. Вони продовжувались на шию і далі до грудей, звиваючись і далі, поки не зникали під сукнею.

_Пір'їни... татуювання..._

_Рабиня..._

Він з огидою похитав головою. - Ти справді прекрасна, але я віддаю перевагу жінкам, що хочуть мене добровільно, - відповів він високою валірійською та відступив на крок. Вона поглянула на нього з малою посмішкою, перш ніж підморгнути і піти шукати іншого клієнта.

_Добровільно... для стрільби по мішенях..._ прошепотіло в куточку розуму.

Він глибоко зітхнув і продовжив прогулянку.

**6  
**

Джоффрі блукав серед натовпу, та досить швидко опинився перед Храмом Господа Світла. Він відвідував його лише раз, та й те ненадовго в одному з попередніх життів, коли _Вітри Сходу_ привезли вантаж впливовому вельможному Слону***.

Він вже й забув, якою величезною була та споруда. Як архімейстер Гьюн колись сказав...

_Трясця._

Поважний архімейстер написав за життя мабуть з мільйон книг, і не всі з них стосувалися архітектури, але Джоффрі точно пам'ятав, що в _одній з них_ йшлось, що ця будівля принаймні втричі більша за септу Бейлора.

Вона була покрита червоними, оранжевими та жовтими кольорами, що переливались та змішувались у величному комплексі будівель, башт та куполів. Перед нею простяглась велика площа, де жерці проводили поміж вірянами головні церемонії. Йому це не сподобалось минулого разу, і не подобалось зараз також. Віра в Ра'Глора здавалась палкою та фанатичною, її прихильники вдавались до будь-яких засобів, щоб навернути чим більше душ до своєї релігії, проте вони підтримували мир у місті.

Він подумав, що вони врешті-решт не дуже відрізняються від віри в Сімох, але... що ж, після того, як його самого принесла в жертву станнісова червона хвойда, він не намагався зрозуміти їх.

Бенерро, верховний жрець міста, був вартим, щоб його побачити. Джоффрі рідко зустрічав ораторів такого рівня, адже той переважав Високого Септона як в фанатизмі, так і в промовах, як дракон переважає крота. Чолов'яга був високим та довготелесим, його обличчя вкривало море татуювань у вигляді язиків полум'я, і він жестикулював до натовпу та до Червоної Комети, що з'являлась на небі, як за годинником, приблизно в кінці першого року кожного нового життя.

Придворні називали її "Кометою короля Джоффрі". Сам цей спогад про такі очевидні лестощі змушував його здригатись від сорому, це було наче образою назвати щось таке величне в честь нього, наче якийсь небесний знак в честь перемоги. Того рідкісного року, коли він зміг дожити до її появи і одночасно вивчав астрономію, комета виявилась абсолютною несподіванкою для мейстерів. Архімейстер Ваеллін практично замкнувся разом з архімейстером Райямом та групою інших мейстерів, що спробувати вирахувати її орбіту. Юнак жодного разу не жив достатньо довго по тому, але наскільки він міг зрозуміти мейстерові обрахунки, орбіта Комети була ексцентричною, _насправді_ ексцентричною. Востаннє ця штука наближалась так близько до Планетосу мабуть тисячі років тому.

Це було ідеально раціональним поясненням, і все ж люди по всьому світу вигадували свої власні пояснення цьому явищу. В Королівській Гавані її вважали небесним знаком прихильності богів до перемоги Джоффрі, на Іббі це вважалось знаком повернення Величезних Левіафанів (він щиро сподівався, що вони помилялись. Ці два слова просто не можна поєднувати між собою). В Браавосі її сприймали, як знак в честь святкування круглої річниці заснування міста, а в Лісі її прибуття сприймали як знак, що найвища можлива насолода, доступна людині, скоро буде доступна для вартих того жителів міста.

Волантіс не був винятком.

Бенерро проповідував з пристрастю та переконанням, його руки часто вказували на _здоровенні _смолоскипи перед ним, примушуючи язики полум'я звиватись в небі. - Великий Господь Ра'Глор говорить до нас через полум'я, і Червона Комета несе його послання!, - він дозволив напрузі протривати дещицю часу, перш ніж розвести руки; потоки полум'я піднімались все вище. - Я бачив її! Азор Ахай переродився знову, вона врятує нас від Великого Іншого та його вічної темряви! - він скрикнув в екстазі, коли натовп закляк в трепеті, вогні змінили колір на оранжевий.

_Чудово... тепер в них є якийсь новий месія. Що ж може піти не так?_ Думав Джоффрі, злегка занепокоєний цим.

\- Наш Господь Світла показав мені її майбутнє! Трьох великих драконів, що виростуть в силі та могутності, три великі голови, що очистять нас від великої скверни, три...

В джоффриній голові щось загупало, він заточився.

_Три голови..._

_Три голови?! З трьома драконами?!_

_Віра в Ра'Глора вступила в спілку з Таргарієнами-вигнанцями?!_

Це... було недобре...

\- Та ти мабуть знущаєшся... - пробурмотів він. Якщо таргарієнський претендент на трон прибуде до Вестеросу із підтримкою величної церкви Ра'Глора... В них повно послідовників, а також скринь з золотом і навіть є власна армія!

_Це переросте у війну шести королів тоді. З такими темпами у Вестеросі не залишиться, ким правити._

Він знову звернув увагу на площу, коли зауважив, що Бенерро припинив проповідь.

Той дивився прямо на Джоффрі.

...

Жрець продовжив дивитись на нього, і Джоффрі вирішив, що вже час йти звідси. Він почав протискатись через натовп, але коли обернувся, що востаннє поглянути на Бенерро, то побачив руків'я меча, що летіло прямо в його обличчя.

**7  
**

\- Чому ти тут? - сказав чийсь голос на вухо.

Він повільно моргнув та відкрив очі...

\- Що... - _БАБАХ _Здоровенний кулак врізався йому в живіт, змушуючи зігнутись від болю та скластись вдвоє в кріслі, до якого був прив'язаний.

\- Чому ти тут? - запитав голос тим же самим тоном.

\- Гей! Я просто відвідував пам'ятки і... - _БАБАХ _Цього разу по голові збоку, приголомшуючи його.

\- Це місце не належить Тому, хто має Багато Облич. Тут лише Господь має право на життя та смерть, - промовив інший голос, що наближався до Джоффрі; голос належав низенькому червоному жерцю, котрий тримав розжарені до червоного обценьки над великою жарівнею. Джоффрі сплюнув кров набік, озираючись навколо. Він був в якійсь темній кімнаті чи келії. - Я пережив і гірше, ви, піроманьяки... Засмажте до напівсирого, будь ласка, додайте приправ і... - _БАБАХ _Кулак знову врізався в живіт, згинаючи його в три погибелі. Чоловік, що бив його, був здоровенним, вдягнутив в обладунки рабом з татуюваннями у формі полум'я по всій голові.

_Він солдат Вогняної Руки. Приватна армія Церкви..._

Розжарений метал тепер був в півметрі від нього.

\- Ти скажеш нам, підробко, хто твоя ціль, - промовив жрець, наближаючи обценьки. Вони ще навіть не торкнулися шкіри, та юнак вже міг відчувати тепло, що вивільнялось з них.

_Що... підробка? Той, хто має Багато Облич? Вони вважають мене Безликим чи що...?!_

\- Заждіть, - сказав спокійний голос, в дивному контрасті між звичними криками та фанатичною проповіддю.

Обидва фанатика миттю зупинились і відійшли в боки. Бенерро зайшов в кімнату, краї його роби розвівались за ним, коли він крокував з якоюсь наче залізною впевненістю, неначе досягнув місця призначення. Він підійшов до Джоффрі і присів навпроти нього, схопивши голову принца і повертаючи її з боку на бік та заглядаючи прямо в очі.

\- О, Бенерро, це все так раптово... - Джоффрі хихикнув, намагаючись звільнитись від мотузок на зап'ястях.

Верховний міський жрець промовчав, лише заглядаючи суворо йому в очі. Нарешті, за годину чи за секунду, він підвівся.

\- Він не Безлика людина, ти є тим, ким є, принце Джоффрі ... але... як...? - останні слова він промовив з надзвичайним збентеженням. Джоффрі десь з хвилину намагався прийти до тями після бенерриного розглядання. Щось розповідали про божевілля, що ви можете побачити в очах іншої людини... І Бенерро мав це щось в подвійному об'ємі. - Що як?! Я просто подорожую в своїх справах. Гадаю, що ти б хотів дізнатись маршрут мого плавання? - їдко запитав принц.

Бенерро наче й не почув його, він струшував головою і бурмотів сам до себе в збентеженні. Він різко обернувся і втупився поглядом на ту велику жарівню; в те місце, де раніше грілись обценьки.

\- Але... я досі можу бачити це... як?! - сказав він, майже з відчаєм, та прихилився ближче до вогню, там близько, Джоффрі подумав, що волосся зараз займеться в вогні. Ну, якби в жерця було б волосся, звичайно.

\- Я бачу твою долю, юний Джоффрі... величне весілля і підступний розум, пурпурне обличчя та материне звинувачення... - сказав Бенерро неначе до самого себе. Джоффрі закляк на місці, не рухаючись ні на дюйм. Він затримав дихання, щоб краще чути Бенерро.

\- Суд над Бісом і королівський похорон... Тріумфуючий пересмішник над полем зелених та золотих квітів... нове весілля заради держави, нові війни і смерті і руйнування... - бурмотів Бенерро, на повну концентруючись на полум'ї.

Джоффрі здригнувся від того усвідомлення, майже не дихаючи. Бенерро насправді бачив майбутнє... але...

_Це було майбутнє мого першого життя... мій похорон... Біса очевидно звинуватили... суд... Боги, вони майже напевно вбили його..._

Здригання посилилось.

_Нове весілля заради держави... альянс між Ланністерами та Тиреллами мав продовжуватись, Мірцелла... ні... має бути король. Томмен та знову Маргері, овдовіда двічі та знову одружена. Нові війни та смерті та руйнування... боги, хіба може стати ще гірше?_

Джоффрі пригадував розрахунки, що зробив одного дня, коли зачинив свою контору по страхуванню після полудня. Це було ще й як важко, але Джоффрі мав знати...

Він підраховував приблизну кількість шкоди для держави, що війни могли спричинити в плані смертей. Звичні грабунки в Річкових землях, блискавичне спустошення Західного краю, сплюндрування Півночі залізняками-остров'янами, битви в Штормовому краї, заколоти в Просторі... Війна п'яти королів припинилась незадовго до його смерті, але рівень руйнувань був непропорційно великим як за такий час. Це будуть десятиліття буквально втраченого часу, десятки років для Держави, щоб зібратись та піднятись на попередній рівень...

Але навіть _більше_... Він тепер бачить, як саме... це ж треба було бути таким наївним, щоб подумати, що війна припиниться зі смертю останнього з п'яти королів...

Після смерті Бейлона залізорождені спробують атакувати багатші цілі в незахищеному Просторі, дорнійці мабуть приєднаються до війни, щоб помститись Ланністерам... може хтось пробудить Лізу Аррин з її сплячки і Долина піде в бій, мстити за Червоне Весілля...

І ще претендент від Таргарієнів з армією вогняних фанатиків...

Забагато можливостей, стільки смертей та спустошення...

Все це промайнуло джоффриною свідомістю як блискавка, поки Бенерро бурмотів в розпачі і майже запхнув голову в полум'я, руками вхопившись в жарівню зі всіх сил, сморід горілої плоті дістався джоффриного носу.

\- Ні! Маю побачити ще раніше... Три Дракона... ні... король на полюванні... _Ні! Раніше!_

Його голос раптово став спокійним, слова стали м'якшими, коли він запхав всю голову в полум'я. Звуки шкіри, що репалась від температури, розставляли знаки пунктуації в його монолозі...

\- Старий вовк з відрубаною головою... Хлопчина, захмелілий від влади... так... я бачу тебе ось зараз! Я БАЧУ ТЕБЕ! Деформоване левеня, оточене отрутою та мечами. Відкинутий білий плащ, образа звернена до легенди, справа всього життя вкрадена!

Він закричав, забираючи голову з вогню. Окремі латки плоті об-горіли до чорного, як вугілля, і одного з очей більше не було, але те, що залишилось, дивилось на Джоффрі, неначе смертельно проклинаючи і накладаючи анафему.

_Мечі і отрута... Трон?... відкинутий білий плащ і легенда... о боги... Я... це... Це в цей момент часу я прогнав сера Баррістана з Королівської варти в першому житті?_

\- ТИ ЗАРАЗ ТУТ, АЛЕ ТИ НЕ МОЖЕШ ТУТ БУТИ! ЯК ТИ СМІЄШ КИДАТИ ВИКЛИК ГОСПОДУ СВІТЛА?! ЩО ТИ ТАКЕ?! - закричав жрець, заточившись назад; інші два чоловіка зі страхом сахнулись від Джоффрі, підтримуючи Бенерро, аж раптом божевільні нарікання раптово припинились і він впав на руки червоному воїну, непритомний.

Обидва витріщались на Джоффрі з неймовірним жахом і повільно відступали до дверей.

Джоффрі був одночасно шокованим та знесиленим.

\- Слухайте, люди... я... всі нарікання до клятого Пурпуру! Просто дайте мені...

Він не встиг закінчити, перш ніж вони вискочили з кімнати та за-крили двері, полишаючи його наодинці з тією клятою жарівнею. В джоффриній голові вирували думки, але йому потрібно визначитись з пріоритетами.

_Добре, спершу треба вибратись звідси, подумаю потім. Ставлю десять проти одного, що після того, як вони відійдуть від шоку, то запхають мені меча в груди... в кращому випадку, а швидше спалять перед храмом, щоб задобрити Червону Комети чи щось таке._

Він швидко перевірив мотузки, що прив'язували його руки до крісла. Одне було відомо напевне. Солдати Вогняної Руки не були хорошими моряками.

_Якби Доррео зав'язав такого вузла, то я б наказав йому драїти палубу до скінчення світу..._

Він швиденько розв'язав вузол, стрибнув на ноги і кинувся до дверей. Джоффрі притулив вухо до них, і спробував відкрити двері, як впевнився, що навколо панує тиша.

Двері відчинились без проблем.

_Вони навіть забули замкнути мене... вони ж наче вважають, що я щось страшніше за безлику людину..._

Він дозволив думці трохи політати головою, перш ніж опанував себе та відчув пластину. Джоффрі пройшов повз двоє дверей довгим червоним коридором, перш ніж повернув наліво і відчинив двері. То була мала комора, на підлозі лежав його невеликий "гаманець" разом з мечем та кинджалом.

_Ніколи не думав, що це маленьке дивне вміння стане таким корисним_, замріяно подумав він, перевіряючи, чи пластина була в гаманці, та причепив зброю до пояса. Він тихо вийшов з комори і пішов в напрямі одного з кінців коридору, але раптово зупинився, коли чимала юрба вояків Вогняної Руки вийшла з-за повороту і побачила його, десь в п'ятнадцяти метрах від себе.

Вони несли мечі, сокири і чимало смолоскипів, тримаючи їх так, наче їхні життя від цього залежали. Воїни витріщались на нього із справжнім жахом, перш ніж один з них виступив вперед, тримаючи в кожній руці смолоскип.

\- ЗА ГОСПОДА СВІТЛА!" - заволав він як проклятий і кинувся до Джоффрі, решта солдатів відповіла диким ревом і побігла за тим сміливцем. Джоффрі обернувся і побіг в протилежному напрямку.

_Лайно Лайно Лайно Лайно _

Він мчав через якісь сходи, що піднімались догори, і пролетів через двері, що перекривали шлях. Раптово принц опинився в головній залі Храму, повній вірян та червоних жерців, що роздавали благословіння чи пророцтва. Перед ним на землі лежав жрець, тримаючись за закривавлений ніс.

\- Вибач! - сказав Джоффрі і чкурнув швидко як міг до виходу.

Він пробився через натовп здивованих вірян і вже був перед великою відкритою брамою Храму, коли почув крики за спиною.

\- ВБИЙТЕ МЕРЗОТУ! БУДЬТЕ ХОРОБРИМИ В ІМ'Я РА'ГЛОРА! - ревів хтось з впевненістю в голосі, і солдати вибігали з бічних проходів. _Ваш дурнуватий бог напевне не має ніякого відношення до Пурпуру, ви, придурки!_ Він хотів заволати у відповідь, але продовжив біг, вибігши з Храму повз збентежену та насторожену варту, що невдовзі почула крики та заклики і приєдналась до переслідування.

Джоффрі мчав вулицями та ринками, несподівано зрізаючи шлях провулками, та звертаючи вулицями. Він вибіг з провулку і раптово впав на спину. _Величезна_ сіра тварюка підвелась на задні ноги, гострі довгі бивні відблискували в вечірньому світлі, коли вона засурмила.

_Слон_, підказала раціональна частина джоффриного мозку.

Наляканий звір опустив передні ноги, і лише джоффрині швидкі рефлекси та чисельні тренування врятували його. І зразу за ним з'явився вогняний натовп, справжнє море палаючих смолоскипів коливалось, плюючись іскрами прямо перед переляканою твариною. Звук, наче з рогу з сьомого пекла, гудів відлунням в джоффриному черепі, коли здоровенна тварюка заревіла і почала кидатись, перевертати, чавити людей та червоних вояків, і аристократ, що сидів на слоні верхи, впав на бруківку та зламав ногу.

\- Вам насправді краще ходити пішки на двох ногах, це безпечніше, - пожартував Джоффрі до стогнучого чолов'яги, коли виборсався з багнюки та підвівся, а тоді побіг до порту.

Він побачив всередині голови уявного Тиріона, що поставив кухоль на стіл і підняв руки, показуючи пальцями шість з десяти. _Непогано_... думав він неуважно, пробігаючи черговим провулком, ламаючи лінію огляду тих можливих переслідувачів, котрі не були достатньо зайняті рятуванням життя від оскаженілого монстра.

**8**

Була північ, коли Джоффрі ледве забіг на палубу Нефритових Мрій, дихаючи як одержимий демонами. Порт ніколи не припиняв роботи в Волантисі, але в цей час зазвичай тут панував спокій та перерва в діяльності.

\- Капітане? Що сталося? - запитав моряк, що стояв на чатах, стискаючи свою залізну палицю сильніше та кидаючи насторожений погляд на гавань.

Перериваючись на вдихи, Джоффрі зміг промовити.

\- Всі на борту? - вихопилось в нього.

\- Так, капітане, вся команда зібрались для сну на кораблі... здається Дук був останнім, хто зійшов на борт, півгодини тому. Гадаю, що хлопці ще б трохи посиділи в тавернах, але тут такі високі ціни... - Джоффрі схопив його за плече і штовхнув в сторону люка на палубі.

\- Буди всіх, ми відчалюємо за п'ятнадцять хвилин! - наказав він.

\- А-але капітане, зараз північ...

\- НЕГАЙНО ТРЯСЦЯ! - заволав він і пішов до возика, де кілька моряків грали в карти при світлі малого ліхтаря.

\- Рубайте линви негайно! І будіть решту! Нам потрі...

Джоффрі зупинився, коли поглянув на широку вулицю, що тягнулась прямо до порту, і побачив неймовірну юрбу на ній, озброєну більшою кількістю смолоскипів, ніж він міг собі уявити, і як деякі з них кидали їх на сусідні кораблі... підпалюючи їх як сухі дрова.

_Вони мабуть знають, що я на кораблі... але не знають, на якому саме... _Джоффрі кинувся до головної щогли і почав бити в дзвін, що сигналізував про небезпеку, зі всієї сили калатаючи ним.

Як заспані моряки почали виходити на палубу з трюму, Джоффрі заволав. - ГОТУЙТЕ ВІТРИЛА! ВСІМ ПРИГОТУВАТИСЬ ДАТИ ВІДСІЧ НАПАДНИКАМ НА БОРТУ! Команда мляво почала рухатись, невдовзі різко прискорена боцманом Валіоном, котрому Джоффрі кинув три слова. - ВОГНЯНІ ФАНАТИКИ. ВІДЧАЛЮЄМО!

Галас від натовпу ставав все сильнішим, Джоффрі міг бачити невелику групу насмерть переляканих, хоч і озброєних моряків з сусідніх кораблів. Вони намагались спорудити барикаду поперек порту, маючи намір зупинити натовп, що продовжував свою ходу, підпалюючи кожен корабель на своєму шляху.

Він мав би приєднатися до них, але був зайнятий на кораблі, допомагаючи команді рубати линви та звільняти місце на палубі, убезпечуючи корабель до неминучого відчалення.

Він побачив, що на барикаді зав'язався бій, між нею та його кораблем було вісім інших суден, але оборонці довго не протримаються.

Раптово з глибин натовпу виринув загін закованих в сталь бійців Вогняної Руки, озброєних високими щитами та важкими списами, чиї вістря нагадували за формою язики полум'я. Вогняно-полум'яні візерунки вкривали їхні лати, завдяки спалахам чисельних смолоскипів, надаючи всьому цьому неземного вигляду. Коли загін врізався в барикаду, купка моряків-оборонців неначе _розтанула_ перед броньованим полум'ям елітних вояків Ра'Глора.

_Нефиртові Мрії_ неквапно, аж занадто неквапно відчалили від пірсу, проте все більше вітрил напинались від вітру з плином часу.  
Фанатики спалили ще чотири кораблі, поки _Нефритові Мрії_ покидали порт і виходили в гавань, про яку горді волантійські мореходи казали, що в ній може поміститись весь Браавос цілком.

Корабель набирав швидкість, але ледве не зіткнувся з іншим втікачем, що плив з міста. В порту Джоффрі міг бачити, як загони Тигрових Плащів, волантійських міських вартових, виринали з вулиць та провулків і вдарили по фанатикам та їхнім воякам, цю всю картину освітлювали чисельні корабельні пожежі, і вогонь почав поширюватись вже самим портом... це була справжня божевільня.

Джоффрі почав лаятись, коли побачив трійку галер, що виплили з малого приватного доку, їхні вітрила майоріли зображеннями Вогняної Руки, весла з обох бортів несамовито, але безладно, гребли, кораблі очевидно мали намір перекрити вихід з бухти.

_В них є свій флот?!_

Джоффрі повернувся до палуби і закричав, "Лучники наверх! Кожен, хто має лука чи арбалета, всі на палубу, приготуватись до зустрічного вогню!" наказав він, гарячково шукаючи боцмана Валіона.

Він побачив його серед моряків, той жбурнув моток канатів на люк в трюм. - БОЦМАНЕ! ЗАКРІПІТЬ ЛЕВИНИЙ ПРУТЕНЬ НА ПАЛУБІ, НЕГАЙНО! - заволав він, обернувшись до стерна. Юнак вхопив Джона Ріверса за плече і закричав прямо в вухо. - Виведеш нас з гавані! Не зупиняйся, щоб не сталось! Якщо нас візьмуть на таран, то ми всі мерці! - сказав він керманичу, перш ніж кинутись до переднього краю корабля. Коли він дістався туди, то почав відкидувати в боки діжки та канати, звільняючи велику дерев'яну підоснову. За собою він почув буркотіння та прокляття, коли боцман та ще шість моряків притягнули Прутень, по-дурному названу величеньку балісту, розміром з Грегора "Гору" Клігана. Вони незабаром закріпили її на основу, і декілька моряків повернулись назад за амуніцією, а Джоффрі обернувся до боцмана.

\- Приведіть одноокого Толлео, - сказав він, з допомогою інших чоловіків накручуючи торсіони та приводячи зброю до ладу. Боцман кинувся за стрільцем, і Джоффрі знову окинув поглядом вихід з гавані.

Одна з галер врізалась в палаючий корабель, і обидва тепер дрейфували посередині бухти, охоплені вогнем фігури стрибали в воду з обох кораблів.

Інша галера обмінювалась залпами стріл з двома торговими кораблями, повільно кружляючи навколо них, поки червонясто-жовті вогняні стріли літали повітрям між суднами.

Третя йшла прямим курсом на нього.

Насправді...

Джоффрі примружився.

\- В УКРИТТЯ! - заволав він і заховався за бортом корабля. Через кілька секунд хмара стріл накрила палубу і води навколо, їхній пронизливий свист переплітався з криками поранених моряків.

Джоффрі підвівся з палуби і побіг до задніх перил, дивлячись на центральну палубу.

\- ЛУЧНИИИКИИИ! ВОРОЖИЙ КОРАБЕЛЬ, ДВАДЦЯТЬ ПОДІЛОК ПО ПРАВОМУ БОРТУ! ВЗЯЛИ СТРІЛИ! - заволав він. Півтора десятка моряків на палубі хутко натягнули луки, злегка повернувшись направо в напрямі галери, що мчала прямо на них, маючи намір таранити їхній корабель прямо на виході з гавані.

\- ЦІЛЬТЕСЬ! - наказав Джоффрі.

Луки піднялись до неба, вістря стріл відблискували завдяки світлу з недалекої пожежі. Джоффрі поїдав поглядом вороже судно, чекаючи слушного моменту.

\- ВОГОООНЬ! - закричав він. Почулись десяток з гаком гучних гудінь тятиви і стріли полетіли, обертаючись в небі, перш ніж опинитись на ворожій палубі, спричиняючи вибух криків болю та агонії.

Боцман прибув з однооким Толлео, і вони всі разом заховались за парою великих дерев'яних щитів, котрі моряки поставили навколо балісти.

\- Боцмане Валіон, прийміть командування над лучниками. Толлео, ставай за Прутень, зараз же, - юнак швидко віддав накази.

\- Негайно, капітане! - відповів боцман, і побіг до центральної палуби, пригинаючись від випадкових ворожих стріл, так як злагоджені командні залпи з ворожої галери перетворились в безладну стрільбу.

Джоффрі та Толлео поспішили до задньої частини балісти, де двоє моряків заряджали в неї важкий болт.

\- Толлео, тобі треба розтрощити румпель та стерно тієї галери, бо з її швидкістю та маневреністю вона легко нас наздожене на виході з бухти... і мабуть візьме нас на таран, - мовив він до одноокого матроса. Той мав довгу сиву бороду і йому бракувало чимало зубів, але він був найкращим стрільцем на всьому кораблі.

\- Так, капітане, але я мабуть не зможу цього зробити, - відповів старий, дивлячись, як галера щоразу підпливала все ближче, Джоффрі вже міг бачити обличчя окремих ворогів.

\- ... я не можу цього зробити, тому що, капітане, занадто темно, - сказав він, акуратно прицілюючись балістою, як робив це тисячі разів до того.

\- Я скажу тобі коли саме стріляти, ти просто зроби так, щоб болт пройшов через румпель, це далекий постріл, та я знаю, що ніхто крім тебе не зможе цього зробити, - відповів Джоффрі.

Він бачив, як галеру підкидувало на хвилях вверх і вниз, гавань Волантіса була достатньо великою, щоб там гуляли справжні хвилі, і Джоффрі це враховував.

\- ЗАРАЗ! - заволав він. Болт вилетів з величезною силою та різким _ДЗІНННЬ_, і полетів прямо до ворожого корабля. Він пробив наскрізь вартового, що стояв коло стерна, пришпиливши того до палуби.

\- ПЕРЕЗАРЯДІТЬ! - наказав Джоффрі, коли він разом з Толлео крутили коловороти, підготовлюючи балісту до наступного пострілу.

\- Два метри направо, Толлео! - сказав він стрільцю, продовжуючи спостерігати за ворожим судном. Стріли прилітали ще частіше, як галера наближалась все ближче, падаючи на палубу з несподіваною силою по всій палубі.

\- КАПІТАНЕ! - заволав один з двох заряджальників перед балістою. - ЇХ НАДТО БАГАТ... - він затнувся, коли стріла пробила його шию, проливаючи кров повсюди, коли неборак спіткнувся і впав на палубу.

\- КОППЕРЕ! ЗАРЯДЖАЙ НЕГАЙНО! ХУТКО! - заволав Джоффрі до останнього заряджальника. Коппер здригався, коли налагоджував болта в балісту, тоді присів і закричав: - ГОТОВО!

Стріли летіли навколо дощем, падаючи повсюди, і окремі з них горіли вогнем. Джоффрі продовжував слідкувати за ворожим кораблем, так зосередившись на ньому, що навіть не відчув, як стріла зачепила краєм леза його щоку, розливаючи додаткову кров по палубі.

_Чекай... чекай... чекай..._

\- ЗАРАЗ! - крикнув він.

_ДЗІІІНЬЬЬ!_

Болт вилетів прямо на ворожого керманича. Важка стріла розчепила голову нещасного на шматки і продовжила свій політ у темряву. Проте коли мертве тіло звалилось на землю, інший чоловік швидко став біля стерна.

\- ЛАЙНО! На півметра нижче, Толлео, всього на півметра нижче! Маємо останню спробу, перш ніж вони вріжуться в нас! - сказав він стрільцю.

\- ТАК КАПІТАНЕ! - відповів Толлео, накручуючи коловорот. Джоффрі відійшов назад і заволав до стернового, - КЕРМАНИЧУ! ЗІ ВСІХ СИЛ НАПРАВО ПО МОЇЙ КОМАНДІ!

\- ТАК ТОЧНО ЗІ ВСІХ СИЛ НАПРАВО, КАПІТАНЕ! - почувся голос Ріверса з корми корабля.

Заряджальника трусили судоми, коли він вхопив чергового болта і підвівся, намагаючись заладувати його до балісти, аж враз стріла виросла перед його грудей. Він тупо поглянув на вістря, коли ще одна пробила плече, а через мить ще дві з'явилися в животі.

Його рот округлився в мовчазне "О" і він впав на палубу.

Джоффрі пригнувся за дерев'яним щитом і схопив болт.

Він відчув жахливий біль в плечі, коли заряджав болта на місце.

\- ГОТОВО! - крикнув він і обернувся, руки раптово наче втратили силу, коли він намагався вхопитись за дерев'яний щит, переносячи вагу тіла на нього. Ще одна стріла вцілила йому в ногу з глухим стуком. Він мугикнув, побачивши галеру практично зразу перед собою, вона підіймалась на могутній хвилі...

\- ЗАРАЗ! - проревів він, так сильно як міг, коли чергова стріла відірвала шматок вуха. Толлео вистрілив з балісти якраз тоді, коли _Нефритові Мрії_ повернулись направо, Ріверс навалився всім тілом на стерно.

Болт пробив живіт черговому ворожому керманичу, пробився через плоть та деревину і пришпилив румпеля до борта корабля. Купка червоних вартових, що чатували біля стерна, підбігла туди, намагаючись повернути галеру на новий курс, щоб корабель міг слідувати за обхідним маневром _Нефритових Мрій_, та не змогли нічого змінити. Обидва кораблі небезпечно зблизились, весла фанатиків трощилися об борт джоффриного корабля, але раптово кораблі розійшлися. Вони встигли проскочити через вихід з бухти якраз вчасно, як між двома фортецями на протилежних кінцях протоки з моря піднялись декілька величезних сталевих ланцюгів, перекриваючи вихід.

Джоффрі підійшов до перил, що відділяли ніс від центральної палуби.

\- Чудова робота, панове, візьміть курс на Кварт, - сказав він, заточився і зненацька впав на палубу.

**9  
**

Він лежав непритомним цілими днями, іноді тимчасово виринаючи з того стану; іноді очі відкривались, щоб побачити моряка чи боцмана Валіона, котрий годував його хлібом або давав води. Коли він нарешті опритомнів, то Джоффрі відчував море, тихе та приємне, тишу порушували лише звичні звуки кроків чи праці моряків. Невдовзі він почав виходити на палубу, повертаючи керування кораблем з рук Валіона, коли достатньо відновив свій стан. Боцман дещо пручався, він вважав, що Джоффрі варто ще трохи відпочити, колоті рани від стріл це не жарти... Але юнак також визнавав, що не бажає надалі нести тягар командування кораблем.

Керувати цією групою людей - це чимось нагадувало батьківську опіку, або принаймні це мало би виглядати тим, що Джоффрі вважав правильною батьківською опікою. Він не мав особливого досвіду в таких справах...

Зберігати баланс між суворим присудом та дисципліною, коли хтось провинився, та все ж бути в змозі підтримувати стосунки з людьми і вислуховувати їх, іноді навіть допомагати друзям. Все ж, через саму природу посади, бути капітаном було досить самотньо, наче тебе щось відділяє від решти товаришів на борту і піднімає над ними, щоб віддавати накази. Його поважали, звичайно, може дехто навіть захоплювався окремими його досягненнями, але вони наче якось сторонилися його, і Джоффрі не був певен, чи зможе перетнути цю межу, і чи це взагалі варто робити.

_Залізна ланка до мого "ланцюга" була би помічною зараз..._

Він подумки вилаяв сам себе за дурість, що не вивчав воєнне ремесло в Цитаделі, він раніше думав, що воно точно не знадобиться в його пошуках.

_Королі... ну, принаймні ті королі, що не були спраглими крові придурками... вони мабуть завжди так почуваються, в гордій самотності на вершині влади. Вони ж по суті капітани своїх королівств, відчуження та самотність мають бути в сотні разів більшими..._

Він подумав, що це трошки смішно, бо його все більше лякала перспектива монаршої влади, чим більше він про це розмірковував.

_Це ж треба, мені знадобилось стільки життів, щоб зрозуміти, яким прокляттям є той трон... що ж, навіть недоумок може щось втямити, якщо буде битись головою в стіну знову і знову..._

Він використав цей період видужання досить ефективно, читаючи і продовжуючи дослідження, котрі почав в цьому житті, вивчаючи все про величезну імперію Ї-Ті, від одягу до її мови.

Після місяців навчання він відчував, що трохи вловив нечіткі, сирі принципи тієї мови. Вона була надзвичайно складною, не схожою на жодну з тих, що вже знав. Він практично зубрив на пам'ять все, що було в п'яти томах, написаних у Вестеросі, під загальною назвою "східна мова", та навіть чув її напряму кілька разів, зустрівши одного ї-тійського торговця, котрий зрідка відвідував порт одного з Вільних Міст. Джоффрина вимова мабуть була просто жахливою.

Не було жодних слідів щодо переслідування з боку Вогняної Руки. Джоффрі думав, що вони зараз дуже зайняті, пояснюючи Тріархії те своє безумство, або й воюючи в кривавій громадянській війні прямо зараз. Він також роздумував довгими днями в Літньому морі про пророцтва Бенерро, стоячи біля стерна, пливучи спокійним океаном в напрямі Кварту.

Жрець якось зміг передбачити його смерть на власному весіллі, щось що мало б статись через декілька років... щось, що таки сталось, в першому житті. Джоффрі не міг заперечувати це, він знову став свідком справжньої магії, цього разу магії передбачення...

Юнак почув дещицю того, що сталось після його першої смерті... і був вдячний долі, що помер та не застав тих подій. Війна переродилась та розширилась, Тиріона мабуть стратили за несправедливо присуджений злочин...

_Тріумфуючий пересмішник над полем зелених та золотих квітів... це те, що сказав Бенерро, або близько до того... Бейліш_... думав Джоффрі, хитаючи головою. _Бейліш та Тирелли вбили мене... Оленна мабуть побоювалась, що я скалічу Маргері під час шлюбної ночі.._

Що було найгіршим - це те, що Джоффрі чесно не міг звинувачувати її за це.

_От лайно. Це пояснює отруєне дорнійське вино, що пізніше вбило мене... в сьомому житті здається. Мабуть то був план Б для Бейліша та Оленни... Примітивна схема, як це зараз здається мені... але якщо суд був достатньо дурним, щоб повірити, що мій дядько, найрозумніша людина Вестеросу, особисто отруїв свого племінника перед сотнею свідків... Як важко було підіслати насичене спеціями вино з листом, де були найщиріші привітання від Оберина Мартелла, щоб відвернути увагу суду до дорнійців? Матінка отримала велику та зручну ціль для ненависті, Тирелли отримали шанс, що дається раз в житті, щоб піднятись до вершин влади в державі, і Бейліш..._

_Що ж отримав Мізинець з цього всього, насправді...? Можливо більш керовану маріонетку у вигляді Томмена? Я ж дещо відбився з-під... контролю тоді, невдовзі перед кінцем..._

Він похитав головою, коли звичне почуття картання за помилки набігло на нього, як приплив.

Його налякав той надзвичайній факт щодо свободи волі та наслідків його дій. Бенерро не міг передбачити нічого за межами джоффриного першого життя. Ось чому він був такий заскочений, навіть нажаханий. Він мабуть користувався цим вмінням передбачення впродовж всього життя, боги лише знають скільки років, і враз це вміння не лише зрадило його, але й _знову та знову_ відмовляло. Він "бачив", як Джоффрі зірвав білого плаща з сера Барристана Селмі, що було безчестям для старовинних традицій та особливо для цієї живої легенди, і в той же час Джоффрі сидів прямо перед ним, прив'язаний до стільця.

Якщо запозичити слово в архімейстера Райяма, рівняння _просто не сходилось_. Це було чимось на кшталт ділення на нуль - дивитись у вогонь і бачити, як Джоффрі робить щось, чого він _насправді_ не робив. Це пояснювало неймовірне, відчайдушне розчарування, коли жрець засовував голову в полум'я все далі і далі.

Не дивно, що він знепритомнів, Джоффрі був здивованим, що фанатик взагалі не вмер, що серце не відмовило йому... Взагалі-то, _може_ так і сталось. Принц же не бачив його після тих подій.

Навіжені дії Вогняної руки, жерців та натовпу тепер здавались більш зрозумілими, коли Джоффрі обдумував це все. Вони мабуть сприймали його як якогось могутнього демона з сьомого пекла, здатного _протистояти_ силі їхнього бога. Якщо Бенерро _насправді_ помер, це мало б залишити юрбу наляканих фанатиків без лідера, що пояснювало, чому все зійшло на пси у Волантісі.

Все ж...

Він не знав, чи Ра'Глор насправді існував, а чи червоні жерці просто використовували прадавню магію вкупі із містичними забобонами, в котрі колись давно вони насправді повірили...

В будь-якому випадку це жахаюча перспектива.

...тому що та сила, що тримала його в своїх лапах, повертаючи до життя щоразу, була достатньо потужною, щоб затьмарювати магічне бачення майбутнього червоних жерців, або...

Або що Пурпур був могутнішим за _богів_...

Він стояв нерухомо, весь зосереджений на роздумах, намертво вхопившись руками за румпель. Містичний Космос неначе почав рости всередині джоффриної голови, в грудях відчувалось дивне гудіння, що резонувало в грудній клітці. Більше і більше і Більше і Більше...

Заради богів...

\- З вами все добре, капітане? - запитав Донтар, відважний моряк, що часто ніс варту на вершині головної щогли. Джоффрі опанував себе і розслабив захват рук на стерні. - Так, так, все добре, щось видно на узбережжі? - запитав він моряка.

\- Так, капітане, ми вже давно пройшли повз Погибель і я вже бачу невеликі рибальські селища вздовж Червоної пустелі. Їх там би не було, якби...

\- Якби не джерела прісної води... - пробурмотів Джоффрі. - Це означає, що ми вже близько біля Кварту. Чудово. Знайди боцмана Валіона і приведи його сюди, якщо не важко, - сказав він Донтару.

\- Так, капітане, - відповів той і пішов палубою до носа.

_Ми поповнимо припаси в Кварті... це буде останньою зупинкою перед прибуттям в Інь. Якщо вірити книжкам та розповідям моряків, "чужинцям" заборонялось входити в Імперське місто без "запрошення". Зазвичай це означало - там вимагали великого хабара._

А що могло бути кращим хабаром за половину трюму, заповненого діжками з арборським золотим вином?

_І тоді я отримаю відповіді._

**10  
**

Величне місто Кварт стояло під захистом трьох рядів стін, кожна наступна вища за попередню. Порт був забитий дощенту кораблями, що як правило належали одній з трьох основних міських торгових гільдій, котрі керували містом, з командами моряків зі всього світу, та серед них все ж переважили кваатійці, місцеві жителі, високі, стрункі та надзвичайно білошкірі.

Це було насправді прекрасним місцем, найбільше Джоффрі вразили будівлі навколо Великого Базару. Величезний ринок вирував торговцями, крамом, какофонією різнокольорових птахів, що сиділи над головами покупців в клітках, підвішених до даху. Старовинне місто, величне місто, горде місто...

І його мешканці _доклали зусиль_, щоб Джоффрі переконався в цьому.

\- Ах, принце Джоффрі Баратеон, не можу передати, як я вдячний вам за прийняття мого запрошення. Вітати сина правлячого монарха Семи Королівств в моєму скромному домі... ах, пробачте мені, іронія це дар, котрим ми рідко насолоджуємось в Кварті, - сказав Ксаро Ксоан Даксос***, надзвичайно блідий, високий та лисий чоловік, чиє обличчя вкривали вживлені в шкіру численні дорогоцінні камені.

\- І не можу передати, як я вдячний вам за запрошення, - спокійно відповів Джоффрі. _А ще я не можу перестати картати себе за згоду на ваше запрошення._

Один з найбагатших жителів Кварта зробив крок вбік і розглянув вид з маленького балкону, котрий звисав з одного краю його "скромного" палацу.

\- Величний вид, чи не так? Безперечно це найвеличніше з того, що ви коли-небудь бачили, принце Джоффрі, - запитав господар палацу.

\- Серед п'яти найвеличніших речей, що я бачив, мабуть... гмммм, ні, але серед десяти то вже напевно, - відповів юнак.

Ксаро виглядав дещо неспокійним після такої відповіді, але негайно посміхнувся. - Ходімо, ви пропустите вечірку. Там є _чимало_ людей, з котрими вам варто зустрітись, - сказав він.

\- Звичайно! - погодився Джоффрі із фальшивою повагою, та дозволив повести себе на прийом. Джоффрі бачив гостей повсюди ксарового саду, що прогулювалися та розмовляли, їли з маленьких тарілок, котрі приносили всюдисущі раби.

Він знову приєднався до боцмана Валіона та Джона Ріверса, котрі терпляче чекали на нього біля великих відкритих сходів.

\- Припаси на кораблі поповнені, можемо відчалювати, капітане? - запитав керманич.

\- Мабуть так, та чому я сюди прийшов взагалі? - відповів він питанням на питання, обидва моряка йшли обабіч нього, коли він рушив до натовпу гостей.

\- Здається "звичайно найзаможніший серед кваатійців знає щось, чого я не знаю, про Ї-Ті" саме так ви тоді сказали? - запитав боцман.

\- Знамениті останні слова, - пробурмотів Джоффрі. - Не що вони не знають, просто вони так закохані у власні дупи, що не мають часу розказувати про _брудних дикунів_. Вони також напрочуд ігнорують той факт, що сотні років тому це місто платило данину бірюзовим імператорам**** Ї-Ті...

\- Краще постарайтесь справити на них хороше враження, капітане. Принаймні ми весело проведемо час, - сказав боцман, як завжди практичний.

\- До речі, ми навіть бачили тут дотракійців, - додав Ріверс.

\- Дотракійці, тут? Ти мабуть помилився, люди Кварта не переносять тої погані, - відповів Джоффрі.

\- Я певен в тому, капітане, вони сперечались на рахунок статуї павича, мабуть плануючи, як краще вкрасти її... - продовжив той задоволено. Джоффрі пирхнув. - Ну, гадаю, що Ксаро навіть не зверне уваги, якщо таки вкрадуть. Він мабуть має ще з дюжину таких самих в підвалі палацу, - сказав він, коли нарешті дійшов до саду, приєднуючись до гостей.

Він визнавав, що незважаючи на пихате невігластво та гординю, кваатійці таки були цікавими співрозмовниками. Окрім несподіваного культурного шоку (як тоді, коли Джоффрі витріщався на кваатійок в їхніх традиційних квартійських сукнях, що оголяли груди) він насолоджувався обміном байками про торгові плавання та про екзотичних тварин, намагаючись вловити будь-які додаткові згадки про Ї-Ті.

На кшталт таких, що необхідний для входу в місто хабар тепер зменшився, якщо рахувати в сріблі, і Джоффрі раптово усвідомив, що має у формі арборського вина (екзотичного для країн сходу) вдвічі більше необхідної суми, та не знав, що йому робити далі з цим.

Він подумав, що це було хорошою ідеєю - не ділитись своїми планами з товариством. Вони були дисциплінованими, як для команди торгового корабля, але ігнорування такої величезної спокуси прямо під ногами могло бути аж занадто складним навіть для них.

\- Дари та послуги часто мають приховану ціну, ваша милість, я б радив вам більш обережно приймати їх, - сказах хтось звичною мовою.

_Тут є вестеросці?_

Він обернувся і побачив світловолосого, досить високого лицаря чи лорда, вбраного в напів-обладунок, з довгим мечем на боці, що говорив до тендітної білявої дівчини в прекрасній шовковій сукні.

Лицар, звичайно ж, був не першим вестероським лордом, з бачених Джоффрі, що поводився із лісенійською повією як зі справжньою королевою. В Лісі їх тренували практично змалечку, щоб досягнути такої поведінки. Проте це заінтригувало юнака, адже так далеко від дому і така гарненька наложниця... Цей лорд без сумніву має чимало золотих драконів в гаманці. Він очевидно вписується в коло спілкування Ксаро.

\- Вітаю, шановні! Так дивно зустріти інших вестеросців в такій далечі від Семи Королівств, - звернувся він до лорда.

Чоловік подивився на нього із здивуванням, перш ніж задумливо насупитись, і Джоффрі зауважив, як рука лицаря повільно рухалась до руків'я меча. _Цікаво_.

\- Навзаєм. Приємно познайомитись з вами...? - поспішно запитав той.

\- Джоффрі, я капітан _Нефритових Мрій_, найшвидшого із швидкоплавців, - відповів він з посмішкою. Було приємно вести розмову з невідомим дворянином, зустрітим випадково, на межі відомого світу. З такої далини Джоффрі відчував певну ностальгію по Вестеросу, проте на щастя він зможе миттєво її вилікувати в будь-який момент, коли прокинеться у своєму ліжку знову.

\- А ви? Лорд...? - запитав він.

\- Сер Джорах, сер Джорах Мормонт, - поправив його лицар, коли лісенійська повія перервала розмову з кимось збоку і обернулась до них, після згадки про корабель. - А це королева Дейне...

\- Заждіть, Мормонт? Ви часом не _родич_ Джиора Мормонта? - гарячково запитав Джоффрі, здивований несподіваним збігом.

Сер Джорах виглядав дещо роздратованим через те, що його перервали, але і здивованим через несподівану згадку: - Так, він мій батько, - буркнув він.

\- Ого, це мабуть доля? Я зустрів його декілька років тому, він нас-правді людина, варта поваги. Він керує Нічною Вартою наче кораблем посеред бурі, незважаючи на недостачу ресурсів, доступних йому, - сказав Джоффрі, старі спогади затуманювали йому погляд.

\- Ви казали щось про корабель, юний сер? Корабель до Вестеросу? - запитала лісенійська наложниця, не переймаючись, що її не представили. Він зараз зауважив, що на ній не було рабського нашийника чи ланцюжка на шиї.

_Сер Джорах мабуть викупив її і звільнив. Незвично, але іноді і таке траплялося з рабинями такого гатунку..._

Що ж, він радий за неї. Джоффрі подумав, що лісенійські постільні рабині мали все ж більші шанси на звільнення з неволі, ніж інші раби, хоча й ціна такої наложниці могла зрівнятись із сумую викупу за полоненого лорда, при умові, що власник взагалі захоче її продавати... а вони рідко на це погоджувались.

\- Не сер, просто Джоффрі, або ще краще, називайте мене Джофф. - мовив він, щиро посміхаючись, вино і приємна компанія покращили його настрій. - А це боцман Валіон і керманич Ріверс, - сказав він, вказуючи на тих двох. - На жаль ми більше не зв'язані з Вестеросом. Ми пливемо до Золотої Імперії Ї-Ті, в пошуках прадавніх загадок і магічних таємниць... - юнак перервався, побачивши, як Джорах сердито хмуриться, ніби намагається щось пригадати.

Рабиня (чи колишня рабиня) була здивована цією відповіддю, можливо навіть трохи збентеженою, аж враз якась внутрішня рішучість взяла верх, і вона раптом стала серйозною.

_Трясця, як же її назвав Джорах? Якесь дуже валірійське ім'я... Дорея... Даєна..._

\- Зрозуміло... мабуть вам варто провідати нас ще раз перед відбуттям на схід. Ми спраглі до новин з моєї батьківщини, як ви мабуть здогадались, - сказала вона з сумною, проте красивою посмішкою.

_Ага, тепер я бачу, чому сер Джорах мабуть продав все, що мав, щоб викупити тебе... Заждіть, батьківщина? Вона вважає себе уродженкою Вестероса...?_

\- Ам, угм. Вибачте, я думав, що ви народилися в Лісі? - швидко перепитав він. Вона здавалась дуже збентеженою від цього питання.

\- Перепрошую? Ліс? Боюсь, що ніколи не була в тому місті... - сказала вона, але Джоффрі не чув її, бо неначе шестерні всередині його голови раптово клацнули.

\- Ах, прошу вибачення... - він зупинився, обдумуючи, як це краще сказати.

\- Ваша матір мабуть була дуже вродливою, так щоб сер Джорах прагнув її звільнення, - промовив він задумливо, подумки вдаряючи себе долонею по обличчю.

_Батько і дочка! Це ж так очевидно..._

Вона виглядала ще більш збентеженою і дещо роздратованою, а сер Джорах так побагрянів на обличчі, наче збирався ось тут і вибухнути.

\- Ти щойно сказав, що твоя королева... позашлюбна дитина від... лісенійської хвойди?! - Сер Джорах аж затинався від люті, його ледве стримав заспокійливий дотик його... королеви?! Джоффрі відчув, що одне зайве слово зараз спричинить справжній бій. Позаду сера Джораха він побачив двійко _дотракійців_, що виглядали досить небезпечно, тримаючи руки на руків'ях аракхів.

_От лайно, Ріверс таки не помилявся..._

_Гаразд, Джоффрі, пора тактовно відступити..._

\- Будь ласка пробачте мені за образу, боюсь, що я страшенно помилився...

\- А-ах, королево Дейнеріс! Я бачу, що ви вже зустріли свого суперника!, - втрутився Ксаро, що з'явився ніби нізвідки, його голос аж бринів від безмежного задоволення. - Це принц Джоффрі...

\- Баратеон, син короля Роберта та спадкоємець трону Семи Королівств! - заревів сер Джорах, раптово впізнаючи юнака, та витягнув свого дворучника, його миттєво підтримали дотракійці зі своїми аракхами. Джоффрі оголив свого меча, до нього майже одночасно приєднались боцманська сокира та палиця Ріверса. Сад раптово завмер в тиші, коли кваатійська знать коливалась між бажанням підійти поближче, щоб насолодитись видовищем, чи втікати в страху від неминучого бою. Сер Джорах виглядав грізним в своєму обладунку, з багряним від гніву обличчям, він прикривав Дейнеріс біля себе однією рукою.

\- Дейнеріс? Дейнеріс _Таргарієн_?! - голосно запитав шокований Джоффрі.

\- Саме так! - прогудів Ксаро. - Два претенденти на Залізний Трон, котрих доля привела до мого палацу! В які часи ми живемо, га? - запитав він з блаженною посмішкою.

\- То Узурпатор прислав свого власного сина замість своїх псів, щоб вбити мене? Щоб нарешті закінчити свою брудну справу! - вигукнула Дейнеріс, що перестала стримувати за руку сера Джораха.

\- Вбити тебе? Я навіть не знав, що ти тут...

\- Брехня! - заревів сер Джорах. - Король Роберт знає точно, де ми знаходимось, чи ти вважаєш нас недоумками?!

Без стримуючого дотику руки Дейнеріс сер Джорах був готовий за мить почати атаку. Попередній заспокійливий вплив його королеви кудись зник... вона дивилась на Джоффрі з гнівом і якоюсь дивною, такою, що важко описати, _ненавистю_, від того погляду в нього мурахи поповзли шкірою. Джоффрі вже уявляв собі, як саме треба крутанутись та поцілити в шию серу Джораху, коли чийсь глибокий голос перервав його думки.

\- Прошу! Якою ж це буде ганьбою, якщо двоє таких _видатних_ особистостей проллють свою кров в нашому чесному місті... -  
Джоффрі ризикнув, кинувши поглядом наліво, і побачив високого, надзвичайно білошкірого та блідого чоловіка з чорними мішками під очима. Його шию покривали якісь дивні мідні кільця, і він, здавалось, дивився на них обох з радістю та...

_Жагою?!_

\- Ви справді жахливий господар, торговий князю - сказав він і рушив до них.

\- Піате Прей, - Ксаро вимовив це ім'я майже як прокльон. - Ніяка кров не проллється тут, це лише звичай серед вестеросців, звичне бряцання мечами...

Піат Прей пройшов між оголеними мечами, повільно похитуючи головою. - Пролити намарно таку коштовну кров в нашому місті було би величезною дурістю, - сказав він, ставлячи дивний наголос на слово _кров_. Сер Джорах повільно опустив меча, відступивши на крок назад, і Піат Прей продовжив. - Я одного разу вже розповідав драконячій королеві про Саатоса Мудрого... - мовив він, обернувшись і дивлячись на Джоффрі, котрий ще не опустив свого меча.

\- Кварт є найвеличнішим містом, котре коли-небудь існувало чи коли-небудь існуватиме. Це центр світу, ворота між північчю та півднем, міст між сходом та заходом, прадавній за межами людської пам'яті і такий величний, що Саатос Мудрий виколов собі очі, коли побачив Кварт вперше, тому що знав, що будь-що, бачене в майбутньому, буде мізерним та гидким в порівнянні, - сказав він це речення, наче це була цитата з "Семикінечної Зірки"*****. - Звичайно, пролити кров в цьому місці, якою б праведною не була мета, буде негідним вчинком? - велично запитав він Джоффрі.

Джоффрі пирхнув, запихуючи меча в піхви. - Той Саатос Мудрий був дурнем та невігласом. Йому вартувало би взяти в руки дальновид і подивитись в ясне небо вночі, - сказав він, зробивши декілька кроків на-зад.

\- Панове, давайте повернемось на борт, - сказав він боцману Валіону та Ріверсу, коли вони також заховали свою зброю і пішли за ним.

\- Вам варто відвідати Дім Безсмертних, ваша милосте. Ми маємо чимало мудрості та правди, щоб поділитись з вами... - мовив Піат за спиною принца, тож він не знав, до кого той звертається, до нього чи до Дейнеріс.

\- І вам теж варто, юний Джоффрі, - раптово продовжив Піат, по правий бік від нього, наче він якось зміг роздвоїтись. - Ми маємо чимало секретів та пророцтв... пророцтв, вирізьблених на кістках та табличках... - Піат зробив крок, зникнувши за колоною та не з'явившись з іншого її боку.

_Що?!_

Але двійник вже зник, разом з... _іншим_, що раніше стояв біля Дейнеріс. Джоффрі похитав головою і продовжив ходу, йдучи до порту.

**11**

\- Що ти _насправді_ знаєш? - шепотів голос прямо в вухо.

\- Я... я... - бурмотів Джоффрі, збентежено вдивляючись в свої долоні.

\- Деякі речі не мають бути відомими... деякі знання _не мають_ бути відкритими... - шепотів голос.

\- Але я... я був... - бубнів Джоффрі панічно, важко хмурячись, коли він роздивлявся свої руки у відчаї.

_Я знаю... Я..._

_Хто..._

_Хто я?_

_Хто я?!_

_ХТО Я?!_

Джоффрі вивалився з гамака, майже вдарившись об дошки. Він зміг опанувати своє дихання лише тоді, коли взяв винного міха зі столика.

Він вилаяв чорнокнижників Кварту ще раз, коли вилив на себе відро води і вийшов з каюти, вітаючи кивками зустрічні купки моряків, що працювали чи відпочивали.

_Вони не можуть просто сказати це і покинути мене отак..._

Кварт, звичайно, став непередбачуваною зупинкою. Він роздумував днями, чи варто йти до тієї башти, що одночасно страшнуваті та висміювані чорнокнижники Кварта вважали своєю домівкою, але все відкладав рішення. Нічні жахи, від яких скручувало кишки, що почались снитись після Високої Вежі і посилились у Волантисі, тепер псували йому майже кожну ніч, і він почав боятись того, що може знайти в Домі Безсмертних.

Джоффрі хитав головою, коли йшов через Базар, час від часу купуючи дивні фрукти і роздивляючись натовп людей зі всього світу, що вирував навколо.

_Я вже мав би плисти до Іню прямо зараз... кляті чаклуни..._

_Лишень подумати, я сплутав Дейнеріс кляту Таргарієн спершу з лісенійською хвойдою, а потім з байстрючкою від хвойди..._

Він ще сильніше похитав головою, коли уявив Тиріона, що вмирав від реготу з цього всього, підіймаючи десять пальців догори.

_Безумовно десять з десяти_, подумав він з неочікуваною веселістю. Джоффрі дуже здивувався, коли побачив її знову, цього разу здалека, коли вона роздивлялась стенди і видивлялась на яскравих птахів. Біля неї стояв сер Джорах і якийсь дотракієць, обидва дивились навколо сторожко, шукаючи поглядами потенційних вбивць чи злодіїв.

Джоффрі вирішив наблизитись до них, так зацікавила його королева-у-вигнанні. Чого вона насправді прагне? Чи вона вже злигалась з тими вогняними фанатиками? І чому всі говорили про тих клятих _трьох драконів?_

_Чи ти чув про трьох драконів! Три дракони! В трьох драконів є матір! _Він підозрював, що це має якесь відношення до геральдики Таргарієнів, адже герб зображував три драконячі голови врешті-решт, але його знання кваатійської мови були жалюгідними, якщо чесно, і він розумів ледь одне слово з десяти, якщо співрозмовник не мав ласки перейти на валірійську.

Як тільки сер Джорах побачив Джоффрі, з'явилось напруження, але юнак продовжив ходу до них і кивнув їм.

\- Королево Дейнеріс, сер Джорах, - привітався він.

\- Чого тобі треба?, - негайно став вимагати лицар, хоча частка його гніву наче зникла, коли він почув джоффрине правильне звертання до своєї пані.

\- Ми не потребуємо твоєї присутності... я не знаю, що ти насправді тут робиш, але якщо ти прийшов висувати свої претензії на трон, то краще витрать свій час деінде! - сказала Дейнеріс, зі всіх сил намагаючись звучати по-королівськи і дещо переграла свою роль.

Джоффрі не зміг втамувати вибух реготу, що заскочив його, і сер Джорах дивився на нього так, ніби вже збирався насправді перерубати хлопця навпіл, коли Джоффрі гарячково взяв себе в руки. - Я вам не ворог, ваша високосте. Я відмовився від свого права на трон того дня, коли Роберт помер, відтоді я пливу Літнім морем, - сказав він їм.

Джоффрі подумав, що міг би вдарити їх обох довбнею по головах, і навіть тоді вони би виглядали менш приголомшеними.

\- Що?! - вихопилось в обох одночасно.

\- Це правда, - сказав він і відкусив шматок від червоної груші, насолоджуючись солодким соком. Він насправді став цінувати смак їжі після голодних життів в гірських походах та після місяців в морі, де з їжі була тільки риба... чи навіть гірше, _китове м'ясо_.

\- Я вже сказав вам, чим збираюсь зайнятись, але мені цікаво, чого _ви_ бажаєте? Лише за вартість тих дарунків, що я тоді побачив, ви можете купити корабля і поплисти куди завгодно, може навіть купити зручне помістя... не тут, звичайно. В Мірі, можливо, чи у Волантисі, здається там люблять Дейнеріс... - вголос роздумував він з набитим фруктами ротом. Його манери з часом _погіршились_ після... ну, після _всього_.

Останнє, що він чув про Дейнеріс, наскільки міг пригадати попередні життя, було щось про кхалів та орди дотракійських крикунів... його цікавило, що з тим всім сталося...

Обоє вдивлялись на нього в збентеженні, перш ніж Дейнеріс вибухнула. - Забрати назад Залізний Трон в узурпатора, звичайно! - сказала вона, ніби це було очевидним. Джоффрі вдавився шматком персика, кашляючи знову і знову, поки сер Джорах не поплескав незграбно його по спині, один раз.

\- Серйозно?! - зміг він вимовити між глибокими подихами.

Її обличчя стало розгніваним, і Джоффрі знову щось _побачив_...

\- Ти вважаєш, що я не зможу забрати трон, збудований моєю сім'єю?! Що я не можу... - вона затнулась, коли Джоффрі махнув їх одною рукою, іншою закриваючи рот, бо шматочки м'ясистої груші, що й досі виходили його горлом. Він вдихнув на повні груди після останнього кахикання і мовив.

\- Дейнеріс, королево Дейнеріс, якщо бажаєш так себе називати, якщо хочеш того огидного шматка заліза, _то він твій_! - сказав він, пирхнувши. - Та річ призводить лише до болю та страждань, тож можеш піти й зайняти його, от лише тобі доведеться зустрітись з іншими п'ятьма ідіотами, що хочуть того ж, - закінчив він.

\- Ти просто так віддаєш мені трон?... і Узурпатор мертвий? - запитала вона його, наче не ймучи віри.

\- Так, Роберт помер... і я тобі кажу, воно того не варте. Можеш запитати моїх моряків, або й самого Ксаро. Він мабуть має шпигунів по всьому світу, якщо став таким успішним торговцем... - сказав Джоффрі.

Дейнеріс дивилась на нього з недовірою, неначе шестерні в її голові мали прокрутитись по колу, перш ніж вона кивнула. - Чи не погодишся ти супроводжувати нас до палацу Ксаро? - запитала вона його, уважно слідкуючи за його реакцією. - Ваша милосте, наскільки ми знаємо, він може бути... - почав Мормонт, але вона перервала його. - Я вірю йому, сер Джорах... крім того, я певна, що зможу відмовити йому, якщо в нього нечесні наміри... - сказала вона і пішла в іншому напрямі.

Джоффрі подумав про це все. Він був майже певен, що зможе втекти, якщо вони спробують заманити його в пастку, і наскільки він міг бачити, біля неї не було так аж багато дотракійців. Крім того, цікавість мало не вбивала його зараз.

_Цікаво, як вона може тримати з десяток отих дикунів... а, хіба її не продав якомусь лорду-коневоду той... Візерис, наче так його звали? Краще не питати, сер Джорах поламає собі пальці, якщо буде стискати руків'я меча ще сильніше, ніж зараз._

Вони вийшли з Базару в напрямі палацу Ксаро. Джоффрі відповідав на питання Дейнеріс, вона мала очевидний намір видоїти з нього всю інформацію, яку можна. Він цим не переймався, насправді його тішила їхня реакція на відповіді. - Ага, цілих п'ять. Першим йде Ренлі Баратеон, некомпетентний дурень з небезпечною гординею, його _підтримують_ Тирелли, хе-хе... Потім йде його брат, Станніс власною персоною, повна протилежність до Ренлі. Черствий сухар, але небезпечно компетентний, ще й могутній чаклун до купи, - він підраховував на пальцях. - Потім йдуть Ланністери, моя родина. Вони вже мабуть коронували Томмена; він милий дев'ятирічний хлопчик, тож вам не варто ненавидіти його так, як мабуть ви вже почали... Проте маєте стерегтись мого діда Тайвіна, він знищить вас не коливаючись, якщо застане зненацька... І тоді, звичайно, є ще Робб, названий північними лордами королем Півночі. Тактичний геній, але жахливий стратег, він сам призведе до своєї смерті, якщо ви просто почекаєте... якщо ви ще певний час не втручатиметеся... ну, це складно пояснити... - він замовк, коли вони досягли палацу.

Вирази їхніх облич коливались від недовіри до збентеження від його розповіді. Джоффрі це все страшно веселило. - Останній, це вже _напевне_, Бейлон Грейджой. Він програв, намагаючись вибороти незалежність під час правління Роберта, і мабуть вирішив насолодитись кількома роками абсолютної свободи, перш ніж той, хто виграє в цій проклятій богами грі, нарешті зверне увагу на острів'ян, розіб'є їх і зітре Залізні острови з білого світу... - сказав він, коли вона зайшли в палац, ціле крило котрого Ксаро віддав під користування Дейнеріс.

Вона виглядала трохи шокованою, намагаючись осягнути інформацію. - П'ять королів... - прошепотіла вона...

Вона ще трохи пройшли, розмовляючи, і він припускав, що Дейнеріс весь час оцінювала його. Яким не був би її вирок, він був певен, що вона не вважає його загрозою та небезпекою для себе. Вона наче прийняла якесь рішення і повела його в якусь кімнату.

\- Це все звучить як жахливі випробування... - сказала вона, дивлячись на джоффрину люб'язну посмішку, і підійшла до якоїсь клітки, прикритої великим покривалом.

\- Але... не знаю, як це ти ще не почув від когось... в мене є дракони, - продовжила вона і відгорнула тканину, за якою ховались _три_ _граних в дупу мініатюрних дракони, що миттєво зашипіли на нього._

Джоффрі скрикнув і відстрибнув назад, дивлячись на звірів з сумішшю жаху і захоплення.

\- Заради богів! - заволав він, спираючись спиною на найближчу стіну, не ймучи віри очам. Дейнеріс усміхнулась, і дозволила Джоффрі повільно наблизитись до них. Вони верещали і шипіли на нього, кожен зі своєї секції клітки, і виглядали так, наче найбільше в цьому світі бажали пошматувати його на клапті.

\- І ці ящірки виростуть до розмірів Чорного Жаху******?! - запитав він, шокований до глибини душі.

\- Так, - відповіла вона, і наче _щось_ невловиме повернулось до її очей. - І тоді я заберу своє, кров'ю та полум'ям, в одного короля чи в п'ятьох...

Джоффрі відчув мурашки по шкірі, чомусь пригадуючи розповіді про Божевільного короля.

_Заради богів... лише уявити, що зробив би Божевільний король, якби мав драконів... Але вона не така, як він._

_Вона не така, як він._

\- О боги... Трясця... Вестерос у повній сраці... - бурмотів він сам до себе. Він поглянув на неї, наче вперше побачив її. - Ти усвідомлюєш, що Держава розпадеться, якщо ти вторгнешся з драконами... після всіх тих війн... і нового Завоювання... лайно, простий люд повстане і заріже лордів в їхніх ліжках...

\- Або змусить їх присягнути їхній правдивій королеві, - задумливо сказав сер Джорах.

\- Можливо... Все ж, після всієї пролитої крові за той трон, хто б з них не виграв, він не віддасть владу отак просто, тобі доведеться повторити Вогняне Поле*******, раз чи навіть двічі, - продовжив Джоффрі, дивлячись на майбутню королеву.

Вона виглядала дещо суперечливо, - Вони ж не такі дурні, королівства вже схиляли коліна перед драконами, тож повторять це знову, коли побачать моїх... - відповіла вона.

\- Ти занадто високо оцінюєш їхні розумові здібності, - сказав Джоффрі; він знову підійшов до клітки і став на коліно, зблизька роздивляючись малих злобних монстирків. - І твій батько насправді полишив трон з поганою репутацією для вашої родини...

_Ці малі гівнюки виростуть до розмірів цілих сіл і спалять все, що залишиться в Семи Королівствах на момент їхнього прибуття, на попіл... якщо її вогняні фанатики не спалять це все власноруч першими._

Він похитав головою і підвівся.

_Дракони... і дочка Божевільного короля, що горить бажанням помститись за вигнання..._

_Багато людей помре, засмажені до вугликів. І хоча я б хотів побачити обличчя деяких з них, коли вся їхня гра вдарить на них самих вогнем і кров'ю..._

_Я не можу сказати те ж саме відносно всіх інших. Боги... всі люди, що вже загинули або загинуть в майбутньому... скільки покинутих ферм залишиться після Війни П'яти Королів і Однієї Королеви? Скільки безлюдних замків? Скільки спалених полів і примарних мертвих містечок... а що якщо з'явиться ще якась неочікувана чума одразу по прибутті Дейнеріс, як це зазвичай буває під час великих воєн?_

Картина спустошеної Королівської Гавані викликала в нього судоми, вози забиті тілами мерців, не залишилось нікого живого, щоб спалити їх за межами міських стін. Порожні вулиці і страшна тиша...

_Скільки знань буде втрачено?_

Він уявив собі купки помираючих від голоду людей, що спалюють книги в Цитаделі, щоб зігрітись.

_І ми зараз наближаємось до зими, вже недовго чекати... це ж було найдовше літо на пам'яті живих..._

Сім Королівств були _безсумнівно_ вграними у всі діри. Джоффрі думав, що сама цивілізація може загинути, коли справи стануть насправді поганими... щось, що могло знищити саму основу континенту...

Це було важко усвідомити, але історія чітко вказувала... Такі речі вже траплялися... і лиха наростали лавиноподібно. Чому б не уявити, що після гіпотетичної чуми прийде щось ще гірше, можливо вторгнення відродженого королівства Трьох Дочок********, котре відчує запах крові, або трясця, чому б і ні, велике вторгнення дикунів з-за Стіни. Набігів здичавілих було аж на диво мало в останні десятиліття... чи навіть століття... і ходили ж якісь чутки якраз перед його першою смертю...

_Цей світ насправді вграний в дупу_... подумав він.

\- З тобою все добре? - запитала Дейнеріс.

Джоффрі кивнув. - Все добре, просто... - що... _будь ласка не вбивай мого дядька Тиріона? Старки також хороші люди, будь ласка не спалюй їх живцем...?_

\- Та нічого, - сказав він і з силою видихнув.

Джоффрі зітхнув, коли чорний настрій огорнув його.

_Треба було продовжувати подорож до Ї-Ті..._

**12  
**

На диво, візити в ту частину палацу до Дейнеріс стали майже регулярними. Було захоплююче розмовляти з нею і наче в сповільнені бачити, як Погибель насувається на Вестерос. Коли дракони підростуть і вона якимось чином отримає армію (або з'єднається з фанатиками, що чекають на неї в Волантисі... про котрих вона напевно ще не знає), для Вестеросу настане свого роду судний день. Вона ж абсолютно наївна відносно того, що таке правління, що гра робить з людьми. Джоффрі думав про один з трьох варіантів подій, що стануться, як тільки вона захопить Червоний Замок. Перша можливість, що вона до того часу навчиться і стане незаперечним тріумфатором...

Друга можливість, і це найбільш імовірно, як з тривогою здогадався Джоффрі, що її обійдуть і зрадять в грі, ймовірно і вб'ють якимось чином. Дракони залишаться без господаря і контролю, виникне великий владний вакуум, тому що половина вцілілих гравців буде смаженим м'ясом для тварюк.

Третя...

Третя можливість - це те, що гра _зламає_ її...

І переродиться Ейріс Другий, цього разу з драконами під рукою і... _Якщо раптово я прокинусь знову в замку і буду знати, що це моє останнє життя, то вхоплю Тиріона, Джона, Сандора та Сансу, пограбую скарбницю і зникну на Літніх островах._

Все ж, думав він, його розмови з Дейнеріс зародили в ній цікаві питання, питання, що можуть, сподіваюсь, змусити її... заново обдумати її пекельний курс дій.

Хоча вона здавалась досить впертою.

**13  
**

Все було умовно спокійно в Кварті, аж раптом все зійшло на пси в типово вестероському... (чи радше тепер треба було сказати в планетоському) стилі.

_Краще піти в гніздо чорнокнижників в чиїйсь компанії, чим на одинці, так?_ Він намагався знайти якийсь позитив в цій ситуації, весь світ потребував цього.

Джоффрі поглянув направо, дивлячись на Дейнеріс в світлі її смолоскипа. Вона виглядала спокійною та зосередженою, далеко не такою, якою була, коли це почалось. Він досі пам'ятає той відчай у її очах...

\- ДЕ МОЇ ДРАКОНИ?! - кричала вона, як Джоффрі знову _щось_ зауважив в її очах, цього разу воно палало там на повну силу.

\- ДЕ МОЇ ДРАКОНИ?! - _ревіла_ вона, зриваючи лють на оточенні, розкидуючи свій багаж і перевертаючи меблі.

Виявилось, що чорнокнижники жадали драконів, хто би міг подумати? _І я не думаю, що вони більш відповідально віднесуться до літаючих вогняних пожеж, ніж Дейнеріс..._

Як виявилось, чорнокнижники також жадали пластину з китової кістки. Вони якось змогли викрасти її з корабля, коли він гуляв Базаром з Дейнеріс. Хоча це слугувало також своєрідним маяком, Джоффрі думав, що Дейнеріс блукала би містом тижнями, ходячи колами в пошуках, якби він не вказав би просто на північний схід.

І ось вони на місці, йдуть через Дім Безсмертних в намаганні повернути вкрадене з рук купки містичних злодюжок. Джоффрі озирнувся назад, непокоячись через темряву. Коли він поглянув вперед, то зрозумів, що Дейнеріс зникла.

_Чудово..._

Він ішов чередою сходів, і раптово опинився перед видовищем пекла. Вогонь катапульт падав дощем над Королівською Гаванню, коли захисники міста намагались відбити гнів Станніса. Ніщо не могло стримати його військ, і стріли, каміння та кипляча олія лише трошки затримували їх, і ворота вже мали б впасти перед нападниками. Джоффрі побачив себе, як він тікає до Червоного Замку, полишаючи своїх вояків наодинці битися за нього та зустріти різню.

Він побачив Біса, що звертався до людей.

\- Вони кажуть, що я напівмуж, то хто ж тоді ви?! - лаяв він їх, коли дехто вже збирався тікати.

Джоффрі продовжив рух, дивлячись на сцени зі свого першого життя, і на події, котрих він особисто не бачив ніколи. Він побачив смерть Молодого Вовка і як тінева форма Станніса заколола Ренлі. Він побачив власну смерть на власному весіллі, як він задихався, коли матінка кричала на Тиріона і "дядько" Джеймі струшував тіло Джоффрі у відчаї.

_Я не пам'ятаю його там, перш ніж все стало чорним...принаймні він таки переймався мною в кінці життя..._

Він чекав з ентузіазмом, очікуючи хоч якоїсь зачіпки про Пурпур, майже благаючи, щоб чорнокнижники мали якісь знання чи пояснення всьому тому, що з ним коїлось.

...

Нічого.

Видіння повільно звивалось в ніщо, останнім, що зникло, було його пурпурне, покручене обличчя, і Джоффрі знову опинився в коридорі. - Ви вважаєте, що я вражений?! - раптово закричав він. - Покажіть мені щось, чого я ще не знаю, або просто припиніть витрачати мій час!

\- ДАЙТЕ МЕНІ ВІДПОВІДІ! - заволав він у відчаї.

Лише тиша привітала його.

Джоффрі заревів від гніву, вгативши кулаком по стіні. Чаклуни казали, що треба весь час слідувати за дверима по праву руку... Він подумав, що було б дурістю прислухатись до порад твої ворогів, коли ти вторгся в їхню твердиню.

Невдовзі він побачив прохід з правого боку, що вів до малого кам'яного стола, ідеального для розміщення, скажімо, драконів. Чи таблички.

_Ні. Мене на це не підловиш._

Він продовжив рух вперед, час від часу концентруючись на кістяній пластинці, відчуваючи її і дозволяючи цьому відчуттю вести його ноги, як маяк на Високій Вежі веде корабель...

Поки не опинився в малому кабінеті, освітленому...

_Це що, скляні свічки?!_

Вони сяяли дивним, неприємним світлом, яке спотворювало всі інші кольори, відкидаючи неземне сяйво на чорнокнижника, котрий зігнувся над столом, із зосередженням вдивляючись в пластину. Маг щось панічно бурмотів, хапаючи кістку та негайно кидаючи її на стіл, наче не знаючи, що з нею робити далі.

\- Ніколи не бачив... ні... ні... така неймовірна складність структури... _як_... - бурмотів чорнокнижник.

Коли він зненацька підвів погляд і побачив Джоффрі, з мечем в руці і збентеженого незвичним світлом, то сахнувся назад. - Ні! Будь ласка! Ми не знали! Скажи Імператору, що ми б ніколи... _МИ Б НІКОЛИ_! - заверещав він, відстрибуючи в кут кімнати.

Джоффрі слідував за ним до кута, кричачи. - Ви ніколи що?! Що за Імператор?! - запитав він і з погрозою махнув мечем.

З кожним кроком він наближався до чаклуна, і чим ближче він підходив, тим більше чоловік благав про пробачення. Коли Джоффрі став прямо перед ним, чорнокнижник втратив решти розуму, плакав, кричав та сцяв під себе. Раптово він стрибнув на юнака як дикий кіт, верещачи з відчаю із кинджалом в руці. Джоффрі відбив той незграбний удар і перерубав йому хребет контрударом. Чаклун звалився на підлогу, заливаючи все навколо своєю кров'ю.

_Що в біса не так з ним?!_

Коли він нахилився над вмираючим, чорнокнижник заверещав, дивлячись не на його меч, а на порожню ліву долоню.

\- ТІЛЬКИ НЕ _ТИША_! ПРОШУ, НІ! - закричав він, знову схопивши кинджал, і вгатив його собі в шию.

Він продовжував колоти знову і знову, як тільки міг, всі чотири секунди, поки не розпластався замертво і остаточно купую плоті.

...

Джоффрі був вражений

Вражений та наляканий.

**14  
**

Коли він вийшов з будівлі, хитаючись, то побачив Дейнеріс, що бавила трьох дракончиків як турботлива мати, згодовуючи їм обвуглене м'ясо, і сера Джораха, що занепокоєно кивнув йому.

\- Ти знайшов те. що в тебе вкрали? - запитала вона його схвильовано, проте її задоволений вираз обличчя казав про інше.

\- Ага... ти зустріла Піата Прея всередині? - запитав у відповідь Джоффрі.

\- Так... від нього тепер лише попіл та кістки залишились... - відповіла вона.

На Джоффрі напав дрижак.

_Вона не така, як батько._

Він похитав головою.

\- Що ж, Дейнеріс Народжена Бурею. Звичайно це було цікаво, але я занадто затримався тут. Я мушу продовжити подорож до Ї-Ті - сказав він їй, роздумаючи над тим, що йому сказав навіжений чаклун...

_Той факт, що я є власником пластини, котра перетворила небезпечного мага у верескливе дитя..._

Джоффрі відчув, як зловісне тремтіння пробіглось вздовж хребта, і закрив очі. Він злякався, глибока порожнеча колихалась всередині живота і його руки злегка тремтіли.

\- Що ж ти шукаєш з такою пристрастю, Джоффрі? Що ти бажаєш з таким завзяттям, що навіть покинув трон заради пошуків? - раптово запитала Дейнеріс, так ніби це питання вже давно визріло в її голові.

Джоффрі втамував тремтіння, тверде рішення загартувалось всередині нього, і він відкрив свої світлі зелені очі.

\- Відповіді, - сказав він.

**15  
**

Казали ж, що Нефритове море було прекрасним, зазвичай спокійним морем, чиї води тихо охолоджували людський розум і приносили сни про щастя та просвітлення.

Джоффрі вже не знав, чи реготати до нестями від того спогаду, чи згорнутись в клубок і плакати.

\- УБЕЗПЕЧТЕ ТЕ ВІТРИЛО! ВОНО НАС ПОТОПИТЬ! РУХАЙТЕ ДУПАМИ, ВОРУШІТЬСЯ! - Джоффрі ревів, борючись з стерном, намагаючись втримати його на місці з допомогою Джона.

Керманич допомагав лише однією рукою, інша безсильно хиталась вздовж тіла, зламана та безпорадна. Моряки лаялися та кричали, тягнучи линву, намагаючись без особливого успіху спустити додолу те непіддатливе бізань-вітрило на кормі.

Джоффрі лише декілька разів за всі життя потрапляв у такий _потужний_ шторм. Швидкість вітру була настільки шаленою, що хитромудрий вітромір, котрого придумав та виготовив юнак, просто здуло в море, разом з верхньою половиною головної щогли, здуло тим самим вітром, котрий він мав би вимірювати.

Скажений щільний дощ сприймався неначе суцільна стіна води, сповільнюючи рухи палубою, ще й такий холодний, що люди наче промерзали до кісток.

\- КАПІТАНЕ! - заволав боцман, котрий щойно з'явився з трюмного люка. - ТРЮМ ЗАЛИВАЄ ВОДА! НАМ ТРЕБА ЩЕ ЛЮДЕЙ ДО ПОМП! - ревів він зі всіх сил, проте вітер та дощ приглушували його ревіння настільки, що Джоффрі був змушений через силу дослухатись до слів.

Джоффрі віддав наказ двом морякам, що працювали поблизу, замінити себе біля стерна, і кинувся по верхній палубі до центральних перил. Море було таким бурхливим, що Джоффрі міг заприсягнутись, що бачить в далині хвилі розміром з Високу Вежу, що, неначе якісь неймовірні титани, наближались до корабля з непереборною силою. Він вхопився за перила і поглянув на центральну палубу. Там лежало декілька мертвих матросів, посічених та проткнутих уламками деревини, залишками зламаної головної щогли.

Перед собою, під містком, він побачив старшого моряка Доррео, оточеного залишками команди носа корабля. - ДОРРЕО! - заволав він, підвищуючи голос, щоб подолати опір бурі. Вони відчайдушно намагались відрубати великий уламок головної щогли, що той впав в море і не потягнув за собою все судно. - МАТРОСЕ ДОРРЕО! ПОМПИ! В ТРЮМІ! - закричав він.

Доррео обернувся на крик якраз в той момент, коли _здоровенна_ хвиля набігла на корабель з лівого борту, вибух води затьмарив джоффрине поле зору на декілька секунд, поки той тримався за перила, борючись за життя. Коли він протер очі, то на палубі вже нікого не було.

\- ТРИМАЙТЕСЬ! ЙДЕ ВЕЛИКА ХВИЛЯ! - хтось заволав збоку, і Джоффрі зблід, побачивши перед собою хвилю, що виглядала більшою за пагорб Ейгона.

Море було надзвичайно темним, чорна вода жадібно поглинала світло кількох ліхтарів, що якось досі освітлювали палубу. Джоффрі міг розгледіти щось в морі лише під час ревіння грому, коли небо освітлювалось блискавками на милі навкруги, роблячи видимими неймовірні водяні гори, бурхливі хвилі розміром з левіафана, що зіштовхувались між собою та розколювались наче величезні прадавні пащі, що пожирали весь світ.

\- ГОТУЙТЕСЬ ДО ЗІТКНЕННЯ! - заревів Джоффрі, переконавшись, що міцно тримається за перила. Корабель почав видиратись на хвилю, останні кілька вітрил тягнули його вперед, наче драконячі крила. Він здіймався та здіймався, аж враз дістався гребня хвилі, і Джоффрі злякався того, що зараз станеться.

І тоді вони почали падати.

Корабель перевалив за гребінь, і залишився лише один шлях, вниз. Судно хитнулось набік, знову набираючи швидкість, і Джоффрі міг лише триматись, не маючи сил для віддавання наказів; всепоглинальна темрява огорнула їх, коли хвиля _вдарила_ по правому борту, і _Нефритові Мрії_ заскрипіли в агонії.

Юнак відчув, що летить в повітрі, підкинутий силою зіткнення. Він впав та покотився палубою, паралізований болем, що наче трощив кістки та заморожував кишки крижаною агонією.

Джоффрі виплюнув воду, але як спробував підвестись, то впав на палубу. Він побачив шматок дерев'яного перила, що стирчав з живота; з рани повільно, _дуже повільно _через надзвичайний холод, витікала кров. Він лежав на центральній палубі, але не бачив жодного з моряків, що були тут раніше... мабуть їх змило хвилями в море.

Принц спробував сісти, спершись спиною на уламок того, що було головною щоглою, і повернув обличчя до передньої палуби. Голова гуділа від всеосяжного дзвону, чисельні білі цятки стрибали перед очима, і він відчув, як холодно кров струменить з лоба.

Джоффрі через силу повернув голову наліво і побачив архімейстера Еброуза, що стояв на палубі, довге та мокре від дощу волосся наче прилипло до його голови. Блискуча срібна маска відблискувала, не зважаючи на брак світла навколо, коли той дивився на пластинку з китової кістки, тримаючи її в руці та повільно обертаючи.

\- Важкий струс мозку може викривити відчуття і затьмарити розум, змушуючи його балансувати на межі між реальністю та видіннями, - сказав він, відчищаючи табличку краєм хламиди. Мейстер передав пластинку блідому чоловіку в стрункій чорній мантії, чия шия здавалась довшою за руки, захищена мідними кільцями. - Але що є що? - мовив той, його голос дивно змінився, коли він підняв пластинку одним пальцем, балансуючи нею з незвичною грацією, і злегка схиливши голову вбік. - Може Пурпур і є твоєю реальністю, а це все лише сон? Чи не могли сон та сновидець обмінятись місцями? - задоволено сказав він, передаючи пластинку комусь по праву руку.

Мерехтлива фігура в мантії червоного, чорного та пурпурового кольорів взяла кістку. Її голос звучав наче тисяча відлунь.

\- Але на цьому рівні, коли ти зіткнувся з Богами та Магією, чи є насправді відмінність між цими поняттями? - запитав неземний голос, і табличка повисла перед ним в повітрі, обертаючись навколо своєї осі. - Можливо призначення та існування є одним і тим самим, сном та сновидцем... - Мантія розвіювалась на вітрі, під нею не було видно тіла. Виючий вітер досяг неймовірної швидкості, і громи наче змагались між собою, хто швидше розколе небо надвоє.

Тоді він побачив її.

Хвиля вивищувалась над останками корабля як одна з Місячних гір, колосальна чорна стіна, що неначе поглинула сам горизонт і повільно наближалась до _Нефритових Мрій_, оточуючи корабель зі всіх сторін, навіть зверху, коли гребінь хвилі почав падати прямо на нього, закриваючи собою останні зорі, котрі Джоффрі ще міг бачити в небі.

Хвиля _поглинула_ їх всіх.

**16  
**

Джоффрі борсався посеред холодного океану, тонучи та тонучи та тонучи. Він бачив шматки _Нефритових Мрій_, що перекидались та закручувались по спіралі, невпинно рухаючись вниз.

Він сфокусував увагу на одному з уламків.

То був Джон Ріверс, із застиглим поглядом у широко відкритих очах, розкинувши руки він потопав все швидше і швидше, здоровенний шматок деревини, що стирчав з його грудей, тягнув його на дно.

Джоффрин зір затьмарився, коли той поглянув вниз у чорну безодню, і він побачив червоні проблиски. Він побачив трійки червоних цяток, що спочатку виникли знизу, а згодом з боків, а згодом і прямо перед ним. Невдовзі вся безодня, весь океан був заповнений червоними очима, що вдивлялись на нього, дивилися вічно. Вони бачили як Пурпур просочився в його поле зору неначе вино в воді, перемішуючись з нею і оточуючи його вихором завитків пурпурної темряви.

**17  
**

Джоффрі повільно відчув тепло на обличчі, неначе жовтогарячі обценьки наблизились до чола. Його очі розплющились, і він побачив прекрасне блакитне небо. Він не відчував свого тіла, але міг чути море, як воно ніжно накочувалось на берег, наче безперервна, захоплива колискова лунала збоку від нього. Він повільно моргнув і продовжив вдивлятись у небо, споглядаючи все нові відтінки синього...

Юнак почув кроки, що наближались, впевнене стакато черевиків по піску, що слідували до нього з якоюсь метою.

\- Як щодо ось цього? - запитав голос мовою, котру він не зміг розпізнати.

\- Малий, проте сильний... Він послужить Світанкові, - наказав другий голос, і блакитне небо зникло в звичному забутті.

* * *

_* (від перекл.) в Семи Королівствах загально прийнято називати певні проміжки доби за назвами тварин. Година кажана - посередині між північчю та світанком. Година вугра - через годину. Година привида - ще за годину. Година сови - ще за годину, якраз невдовзі перед світанком._

_** (від перекл.) Сходинки - група малих островів та морських скель між Дорном та південно-західним краєм Ессосу, що відділяють Вузьке море від Літнього моря на півдні. Колись в давнину були частиною сухопутного мосту - Перебитої Руки - що з'єднував Вестерос та Ессос в єдиний континент. Перешийок був знищений магією дітей лісу в невдалій спробі перешкодити людській колонізації Вестеросу (як кажуть легенди). Зараз вони є спірною територією між Лісом, Тірошем та Міром, за яку регулярно йдуть війни. Також там знаходять прихисток чисельні пірати з обидвох континентів, окремі з яких засновують короткотривалі розбійничі __"__королівства__"__._

_** (від перекл.) Слони - політична партія у Волантісі, одна з двох існуючих (інша - Тигри). Слони віддають перевагу мирній торгівлі та нав'язуванням вигідних договорів сусідам через дипломатію та інтриги, на противагу Тиграм, котрі є справжніми військовими "яструбами" і віддають перевагу відкритій експансії через військовий примус, щоб силою відновити Валірійське Вільноземство (з Волантісом, як своєю серцевиною). Тигри домінували в місті протягом першого сторіччя після Погибелі Валірії, тоді Волантіс воював проти всіх інших Вільним Міст і навіть зміг тимчасово завоювати Ліс та Мір. Врешті-решт коаліція ворогів розбила його флот та армії,_

_і відтоді містом переважно керують тріархи з числа Слонів._

_*** (від перекл.) Ксаро Ксоан Даксос в серіалі кардинально відрізняється від книжкового опису. В книжках він - типовий кваатієць, високий, худий, з молочно-білою шкірою, схожий на чорнокнижника Піата Прея. В серіалі він - уродженець Літніх островів, темношкірий масивний чолов'яга з надлишковою вагою. Всі претензії адресую до __D__&__D__, __творців серіалу, з їхнім не завжди ідеальним вибором акторів._

_**** (від перекл.) Імперією Ї-Ті за тисячі років її існування правило чимало імператорських династій, кожна з яких брала якийсь конкретний колір за свій родовий символ. Зараз імперією офіційно править Бу-Гаі, сімнадцятий лазуровий імператор, але далеко на сході в Каркосі, місті чаклунів, у вигнанні живуть представники колишньої правлячої жовтої династії, ще й до того один відомий воєначальник недавно проголосив себе самозваним імператорам з нової, помаранчевої династії. Тож держава потопає у в'ялотекучій громадянській війні між трьома противниками._

_***** (від перекл.) "Семиконечна Зірка" - святе письмо віри в Сімох Богів. Своєрідний аналог Біблії у Вестеросі._

_****** (від перекл.) Чорний Жах - народна кличка Балеріона, дракона, на котрому верхи Ейгон Таргарієн завоював Вестерос за 298 років до початку подій __"Гри престолів". Величезний дракон, найбільший серед всіх, котрих тримали Таргарієни, народжений ще в старій Валірії. Помер від старості за 204 роки до початку серіалу/книг, проживши більше 200 років._

_******* __(від перекл.) Вогняне поле - найбільша битва часів Завоювання Ейгона. Королі Простору та Західних земель з'єднали свої армії, щоб разом протистояти іноземним загарбникам. Вони зійшлись в бою з армією Таргарієнів на пшеничних полях північного Простору. Ейгон разом зі своїми сестрами-дружинами Вісеньєю та Рейніс, верхи на трьох драконах, спалили більшість військ противників разом з останнім королем Простору з династії Гарднерів, чий стюард (управитель) Гарлан Тирелл здав столицю, Хайгарден, завойовникам, отримавши за це титул захисника Півдня і владу в Просторі. Останній король-на-скелі Західних земель, Лорен Ланністер, вцілів, але попав у полон і також присягнув Таргарієнам._

_******** (від перекл.) Королівство Трьох Дочок (самоназва Тріархія) - колишня конфедерація Ліса, Тіроша та Міра, що виникла після Завоювання Вестероса. Першопричиною об'єднання була загроза від імперських амбіцій Волантіса, пізніше захист від піратів на Сходинках._

_Сумарно ці три міста мали найсильніший флот на планеті та потужну наземну армію, вони намагались взяти під контроль всі основні торгові шляхи та грабували береги Вестероса і Ессоса, забираючи людей в рабство. Тріархія іноді брала участь в громадянських війнах Вестеросу між різними гілками Таргарієнів. Їм навіть вдалося вбити кількох драконів. Згодом Тріархія розпалась через внутрішні конфлікти, з того часу (біля 170 років до початку "Гри престолів") ці міста постійно воюють між собою на Спірних землях (переважно найманцями), хоча не припиняють торгівлю. Гіпотетична оновлена Тріархія, котру уявив Джоффрі, могла би безкарно ловити сотні тисяч прибережних вестеросців в рабство (котре було основою економіки всіх трьох міст), знищивши своїм об'єднаним флотом (знову найбільшим на планеті) будь-який спротив на морі._

* * *

Якщо маєте бажання підтримати перекладача та скачати "Пурпурові Дні" в форматі електронної книги - запрошую Вас на Alex Malyarchuk Translations на Патреоні. Окрім "Пурпурових Днів" там знаходить ще чимало чого цікавого.


	20. Книга 3: Обов'язок Розділ 18: Розмови

**Книга 3: Обов'язок.**

**Розділ 18: Розмови.  
**

**1**

\- ...і лев відгриз йому яйце... а вепр його добив... - співець злякано закінчив пісню, і незручна тиша огорнула Тронну залу. Передполудневе сонце сяяло через скляні вітражі, освітлюючи натовп знаті, що стояв за співцем. Прямо перед нещасним сидів на троні Джоффрі та дивився на нього з самовдоволеною усмішкою. Збоку від короля стояли Серсея, Санса та Пес, що спостерігали за виставою з різним ступенем зніяковіння, або прихованим гнівом, у випадку Серсеї.

\- Досить смішно, - сказав Джоффрі та почав повільно плескати в долоні, його підтримала решта двору, наслідуючи приклад свого короля. - Хіба це не смішна історія?, - запитав юнак звичним гугнявим голосом, коли співець підвівся на ноги з острахом та наростаючою панікою на обличчі.

\- Мені так шкода, ваша милосте... Я ніколи більше не заспіваю цього... - сказав він, швидко відводячи погляд в сторону, і врешті втупився очима в підлогу.

Джоффрі уважно дивився на неборака, роздумуючи про щось та обхоплюючи руками поручні Залізного трону. - Скажи, чому віддаєш перевагу, пальцям чи язику? - раптово запитав він.

\- ...В-ваша милість? - затинаючись промовив співець.

\- Пальці чи язик. Якби ти мав щось з цього зберегти, то що б вибрав? - запитав король із задоволеною посмішкою. Паніка співця збільшилась, коли він поглянув на Джоффрі, з жахом усвідомлюючи суть питання. - Я можу просто перерізати тобі горлянку, - попередив Джоффрі.

\- К-к-кожній людині п-потрібні її руки, в-ваша м-м-м-милість, - пробелькотів нещасний, намагаючись зрозуміти, що зараз станеться з ним.

\- Чудово, отже язик. Сер Іллін, хто краще за вас зможе вчинити правосуддя? - Джоффрі проголосив королівський вирок. Кат вже рушив вперед, коли раптово головні двері зали відчинились.

\- ПРИПИНІТЬ ЦЕ БОЖЕВІЛЛЯ! - заревів чийсь голос. Через двері пройшов Джофф, вбраний в легкий обладунок, кольчуга легенько подзенькувала, коли він швидко крокував до трону, придворні розступались перед юнаком. Санса уважно дивилась на нього з нейтральним виразом обличчя, але Серсея поїдала його поглядом із знаючою посмішкою.

\- А-а, комусь не подобається видовище? - запитав Джоффрі, відкинувшись на спинку трону та повністю розслабився, сидячи в своєму дорогому одязі та шовковому жупані.

Джофф вгатив тупим кінцем ратища свого важкого списа по підлозі зі всієї сили, потужний звук літав відлунням по залі. - Що ти собі думаєш, га?! Відрізати язика?! Через дурнувату пісню, котру співають всюди, від столиці до Харренхолу?! Здається я ще не чув такої жалю-гідної мелодії! А щодо рими! Я чув кращі на іббенійських причалах! - заволав Джофф, продовжуючи ходу. - Ти збираєшся скалічити цього чоловіка, можливо і вбити його через щось настільки дріб'язкове та дурне?!

Джоффрі зареготав, відкинувшись на троні, малий струмочок крові витікав з його рукава через поріз кінчиком леза одного з мечів, з яких складався трон. - Король чинить, як йому заманеться! Хіба не цього ти вчила мене, матінко? - запитав він Серсею та захихотів. - Так, мій солодкий мужній хлопчику, правдою є те, що накаже король, - сказала Серсея, ніби декламуючи якусь прадавню мудрість.

\- Ні кроку ближче, - заскиглив Джоффрі, і королівські вартові разом з червоноплащниками почали шикуватись перед троном, оголивши мечі.

\- Ти дурнуватий, спраглий крові тиран! Люди за межами замку воюють та вмирають за тебе, а ти просто сидиш тут і знущаєшся зі своїх підданих?! Ти взагалі знаєш, що коїться з Сімома Королівствами?! Ти розумієш, що з кожною секундою продовження війни та змов тисячі помирають, і все створене людьми на цьому континенті поступово перетворюється на попіл?! - кричав Джофф.

\- ХАХАХАХАХА! - істерично сміявся Джоффрі, котрого аж тіпало від сміху по всьому трону, і гострі кінці мечів кололи його тіло. Джофф раптово усвідомив, що може відчувати ті рани _на собі_, як струмочки крові почали витікати з-під його обладунку. - То ти таки вирішив зайняти трон? Зіграти в цю гру? То зроби це! Буде _так весело_! - кривлявся Джоффрі, продовжуючи реготати, кров почала текти по його грудях.

\- Що?! Ні! Ніколи! - заволав Джофф.

\- Сер Іллін! Відріжте йому язика! Відріжте ЇМ ВСІМ язики! - маніакально верещав Джоффрі, з силою вдаряючи долонями по лезам мечів.Співець заверещав, коли сер Іллін витягнув розжарений до червоного кинджал з піхов і рушив до своєї жертви.

\- ПРИПИНИ ЦЕ БОЖЕВІЛЛЯ! - закричав Джофф і кинувся вперед. Червоноплащник заступив йому шлях, та Джофф зробив крок вправо і прохромив списом бік вояка. Решта Червоних плащів кинулась в атаку, і він рушив вперед, ухиляючись від ударів та вимахуючи списом навколо себе, вістря списа залишало ланцюжки крапель крові в повітрі, коли він продовжував бій, прориваючись до трону.

Джоффрі й далі реготав як навіжений, коли сер Іллін відрізав язика співцю, закривавлений обрізок впав на підлогу разом зі своїм колишнім скривавленим власником. Сер Іллін тоді почав відрізати язики всім присутнім в Тронній залі, впевнено роблячи свою справу наче м'ясник на скотобійні. Нові червоноплащники вливались в залу через найближчі двері, десятками, сотнями за раз. Зала неначе розширилась, так як трон поступово віддалявся від Джоффа.

\- Визнай це! _Глибоко всередині себе_, ти жадаєш цього, жадаєш цієї влади, щоб втілити в життя свої мрії! Щоб правити всіма ними! Щоб начистити пики всім цим недоумкам-гравцям і показати їм, чого вони всі варті! Половина часу для задоволення, половина для складання планів, фінансових схем та торгових стратегій, громадських робіт та королівських армій та влади, ВЛАДИ! СТІЛЬКИ ВЛАДИ! БУАХАХАХАХА! - Джоффрі реготав, стікаючи потоками крові, що покриваючи його з ніг до голови червоним шаром, і фонтанувала з його тіла та з самого трону.

\- Це БРЕХНЯ! ДАЙТЕ МЕНІ ПРОЙТИ, ТРЯСЦЯ! Я ВБ'Ю ТЕБЕ! _Я ТЕБЕ ВБ'Ю!_ \- закричав Джофф, коли кров також покрила його з ніг до голови, червоноплащники кололи та рубали його зі всіх сторін, і він сам продовжував вбивати їх, кинувши списа і оголивши меча, рубаючи вартових так, наче вони були курчатами.

Джоффрі відреагував на це, наче на найсмішніший жарт в своєму житті. Він тримався за живіт і кричав, ріки крові витікали з очних впадин. - ТИ НЕ МОЖЕШ ВБИТИ МЕНЕ! ЯКЩО ТИ МЕНЕ ВБ'ЄШ, ТО МИ ВСЬОГО ЛИШ ПОВЕРНЕМОСЬ НАЗАД В НОВОМУ ЖИТТІ! І В НАСТУПНОМУ! І В НАСТУПНОМУ! І В НАСТУПНОМУІВНАСТУПНОМУІВНАСТУПНОМУІВНАСТУПНОМУІВНАСТУПНОМУІВНАСТУПНОМУ, АЖ ПОКИ МИ НЕ ЗБОЖЕВОЛІЄМО ЗНОВУ І ПЕРЕРОДИМОСЬ ЧИМОСЬ _БІЛЬШИМ! ВЕЛИЧНІШИМ!_ НАВІТЬ ЗАРАЗ ТИ ВІДЧУВАЄШ ЦЕ! ЖАГУ ДО ЇХНЬОЇ КРОВІ, КОТРА ПІДНІМЕ ТЕБЕ НА НЕДОСЯЖНІ ВЕРШИНИ! МЕНЕ Ж ТУТ НЕМАЄ! Я ЦЕ ТИ! ТИТИТИТИТИ...

Джофф витріщався на своє скривавлене тіло, відчуваючи, як насолода поглинає його, притягуючи до Залізного трону. "ТИ" якимось чином перетворилося в "Я", і він опинився на троні, коли річки крові прорвались через вікна зали і почали заливати все навколо.

_ЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯ_

\- НІ! ПРОШУ! НІ! БУДЬ ЛАСКА, НІ! - закричав він, коли його тіло саме собою підвелося на ноги, і саме підійшло до того співця, тримаючи кинджал, і почало колоти його, удар за ударом.

_ЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯ_

**2**

Джоффрині очі поворухнулись, світло повільно заповнювало їх, коли повіки піднімались, але майже зразу заплющувались щоразу, як він моргав. Він побачив задню стінку воза, що повільно хитався з боку на бік.

Віз не мав даху, і було видно чималу зграю кондорів, що летіли небом, кожен розміром з людину, як вони кружляли та ширяли синіми небесами, граючись чи б'ючись за якісь шматки їжі. Джоффрі захоплено спостерігав той калейдоскоп чорного та синього пір'я, що рухалось та перемішувалось в яскравій кольоровій виставі.

Він повільно моргнув і темрява огорнула його.

**3**

Юнак крокував довгими вологими коридорами. Хоч тут було темно, все ж він міг бачити, куди йде. Джоффрі повернув вправо і продовжив ходу, спускаючись кудись. Нарешті він зупинився перед відкритими дверима в келію, чудернацько освітлену смолоскипами.

Джоффрі побачив самого себе, що стояв біля стола. Обличчя двійника застигло в маніакальному вишкірі, коли він водив маленьким ножем направо та наліво, спричиняючи появу потоків крові та в екстазі спостерігаючи за чоловіком на столі, що стогнав та час від часу кричав коротким переривчастим криком, що тривав не більше секунди.

То був Еддард Старк, його обличчя виглядало уособленням болю та агонії, коли двійник Джоффрі взяв нове знаряддя тортур та продовжив свою криваву працю. Нед вже навіть не мав сил прохати про милість, тепер він наче гамував біль в собі, єдиними доказами того, що він досі ще живий, слугували тихий стогін та рухи закочених очей.

Знущання продовжувалось, коли Джоффрі зайшов до келії і подивився наліво. В куточку сиділа Санса, закриваючи долонями обличчя, і плакала без упину, не благаючи чудовисько перед собою зупинитись, та все ж вдивлялась на результат його роботи.

Джоффрі підійшов до неї і став на коліна, плачучи. - Пробач мене... пробач мене... будь ласка... Мені так шкода... - сказав він, повторюючи до неї, маючи бажання торкнутись її, але відчував, що він на це не здатен.

\- Пробач мене... Я був такий хворий... Я хворий... хворий зсередини... будь ласка, пробач... я не знав... мені так шкода... я не знав, що я роблю... - благав Джоффрі, плачучи.

\- Я знаю, - прошепотіла Санса і взяла його за руку обома своїми долонями. Її обличчя випромінювало спокій, і Джоффрі вхопився за її руки зі всіх сил, намертво, не відпускаючи...

**4**

\- У вас жахливо оптимістичний погляд на людство, архімейстере Перестан, - сказав Джоффрі, відкинувшись спиною на крісло та дивлячись на історика, що розповідав про війну та мир, про ненависть та любов. Архімейстер зупинив оповідь і підвів догори свого мідного жезла. Мейстер історії виглядав задумливо, коли опустив жезл, поважно дивлячись на нього. - Багато людей говорили... багато філософів розповідало, що людина є звичайною твариною... - сказав він і рушив вперед порожньою аудиторією. - Мудреці та освічені мужі, так вони себе самі називали, жерці та пророки також, послані нам їхніми богами, щоб карати та рятувати, очистити нас від якоїсь прихованої скверни... - продовжив архімейстер, коли обернувся і став навпроти Джоффрі знову.

\- Я вивчав історію протягом всього свого життя, Джоффрі. Я читав записи про королів та героїв, я бачив монументи слави та миру, я бачив сам візерунок, що простягнувся через всю нашу писану історію... - він на мить дозволив тиші охопити приміщення, і повністю заволодів всією увагою Джоффрі.

\- І знаєш, що я побачив? - запитав мейстер свого учня.

\- Що? - у відповідь запитав Джоффрі свого вчителя, заінтригований.

\- Ось це, - відповів той, тримаючи руки витягнутими і майже торкаючись жезлом джоффриної голови.

\- Жезл? - збентежено запитав принц.

Але аріхмейстер відповів мудрою посмішкою, похитав головою та декілька разів помахав жезлом перед обличчям Джоффрі, аж поки той не вхопив той предмет. Джоффрі вдивлявся на металеву палицю в своїй руці, вона була завдовжки з передпліччя, але тонша, стрункіша. Він насупився, розмірковуючи, - ... Мідь? - врешті запитав він, легкий натяк на розуміння витав навколо, дражливо близько.

\- Мідь, - підтвердив архімейстер, так наче це була відповідь на головне питання Космосу. - Циніки дивляться на людство та бачать лише смерть та інтриги, жорстокість і відчай.. Але я, любий Джоффрі, я бачу мідь...

Архімейстер відступив на крок і знову пішов вздовж аудиторії, зчепивши руки за спиною і злегка підвівши голову догори. - Ти трохи розумієшся на геології, Джоффрі. То скажи мені, котрий саме метал, наскільки нам відомо, вперше почали обробляти люди, немає значення якої саме раси? Чи то перші люди, чи андали, кваатійці, сарнорці, іббенійці, будь-хто з людей... - запитав він.

\- Мідь, - вихопилось в Джоффрі, примарні архімейстери Бенедикт та Кастор волали відповідь всередині його голови.

\- Мідь... - задумливо промовив архімейстер, знову повернувшись до учня. - Ми об'єдналися в громади, ми домовились між собою, ми співпрацювали, щоб добути перший шматок цієї простої руди з глибин землі. Але ми не зупинились на цьому... олово та бронза та залізо були наступними. Бездумні страждання минулого ми перетворили в легенди, і ми будували, - сказав архімейстер, підвищуючи гучність голосу, - О як ми будували...

\- Ми піднялись серед безодні бездумного кровопролиття. Насильство поступово ставало більш організованим, забороненим, отримало спеціальну назву, коли його вжиток у великому масштабі був тимчасово прийнятним. Ми розвинули різні форми самоврядування, і ми придумали закони, щоб цей порядок не розпався, щоб ми не повернулись назад до епохи темряви та нікчемності. Ми будували величні, грандіозні кам'яні монументи, що здіймались в височінь і торкались самих небес, ми винайшли торгівлю, щоб люди по всьому світу були пов'язані між собою, і щоб ми спілкувались між собою, а не вбивали одне одного. На кожну почату війну припадає десять взаємовигідних договорів та угод. На кожне вчинене вбивство припадає присуд без кровопролиття, котрий чинить жрець, чи вождь, чи король, - сказав він і підійшов до сусіднього балкону по цій стороні порожньої аудиторії.

\- Коли за межами міських стін дикі звірі шматують одне одного і проживають свої життя в постійному страху та відчаю, ми вирощуємо зерно на землі. Ми пишемо оповідання та поезію, ми любимо та плекаємо речі та людей, ми задумуємось про те, чому все це існує... - прошепотів архімейстер, відволікаючись та щось, що побачив через вікно, та Джоффрі не міг звідси бачити, на що саме.

Він так трохи постояв хвильку, поки Джоффрі обдумував його слова, і раптово вчений переконливо пішов назад до великої центральної дошки, що стояла посеред зали, до мейстерського лекційного стенду.

\- Потім було багато іншого, але мідь була першою. Вона була першим свідком нашого довгого шляху, безмовним спостерігачем, що бачив нас на самому нижчому щаблі розвитку, коли ми вперше підвели голови і поглянули на небо, - промовив він наче сам до себе. Тоді кивнув до Джоффрі, як зазвичай робив наприкінці уроку.

Джоффрі був захоплений виром думок про це все. - Заждіть, архімейстере! Ваш жезл... - почав він, але мейстер перервав його помахом руки.

\- Залиш його собі. Коли ти сядеш в свій час на той трон і оглянеш свою державу, хай він служитиме тобі нагадуванням про те, котрий метал був першим. Не залізо. Мідь, - сказав він.

Джоффрі дивився на жезл в руці, похитуючи головою в збентеженні з того всього, що почув від архімейстера, але коли підвів очі, то аудиторія вже була порожньою.

Він продовжив вдивлятись на жезл, коли земля під ногами почала хитатись з боку на бік.

**5**

Юнак розплющив очі і побачив неймовірний, величезний водоспад, глухий гуркіт від котрого лунав відлунням долиною. Його наче завернули в якийсь згорток з теплих ковдр, і хоч він не мав сил навіть повернути голову, та міг бачити ще кілька подібних згортків з людьми, деякі з них спали, інші розмовляли та жестикулювали між собою.

Трохи далі від себе, не дуже далеко від того водоспаду, він зауважив велике селище з високих, проте струнких, дерев'яних будинків. Їхні бурі та чорні дахи мали завернуті догори кути, на кожному поверсі, кути були помальовані в жовтий колір.

Післяполудневе сонце щойно сховалось за високою горою, і над тим селищем він побачив якісь відблиски світла, що повільно летіли малими колами, наче купка ліхтарів якось відростили крила і насолоджувались польотом в прохолодному вітрі.

\- Капітане? - раптово запитав чийсь голос.

Джоффрі напружився, щоб повернути голову вліво, але зміг лише повільно перевести погляд на силует перед собою. - В... Валі... он... - прошепотів він.

\- Я тут, капітане, я з вами, - сказав вірний боцман, що стояв навколішки біля нього і щось робив з джоффриним чолом, забираючи звідти щось важке.

\- Р... ррр... Ріверссс - прохрипів Джоффрі.

\- ... Він не вижив, капітане... він не вижив, - відповів боцман, поклавши щось крижане на лоба.

\- Т-т-так... х-х-хоолодно... - бурмотів Джоффрі, втрачаючи сили.

\- Капітане! Капітане, послухайте мене, ви маєте... бути сильним зараз... слухайте... мій... голос... капітане... капі... ане?!

Джоффрі дивився на мерехтливі вогники, що піднімалися в небо. Коли він заплющив очі, то відчув наче відривається від землі і летить вверх, доганяючи їх та приєднуючись до веселої гри повільних рухів та блиску світла, та раптово його огорнула спокійна темрява.

**6**

Джоффрі прикусив губу, повільно та акуратно рухаючи пензлем вправо. Він слідував контуру гори, великої та прекрасної... але навіть цей силует був маленьким в порівнянні. Він покривав десь з чверть полотна картини. Центральною частиною композиції було темно-синє море зірок, що простяглося над всією картиною; навіть велична гора виглядала карликовою перед широкими просторами космосу, що дивився на неї зверху.

\- Тут чогось бракує, - роздумував вголос Тиріон збоку.

Джоффрі підвів брову, наче запитуючи "і чого саме?".

Біс виглядав задумливим, поки роздивлявся картину. Раптово він усміхнувся. - Велична краса потребує спостерігача, когось, хто споглядає її та відчуває трепет, чия присутність надає всьому значення...

Джоффрі м'яко посміхнувся та моргнув, і Тиріона замінив невеличкий чоловік з розкосими очима та довгою, проте рідкою чорною бородою, він мав на голові дивного капелюха з мавпячим хвостом. Чоловік знімав якісь закривавлені пов'язки з джоффриного черева. Він взяв ступку і намазав щось злегка холодне по шкірі, а потім замотав все свіжою білою пов'язкою поверх всього.

Зоряний купол над Джоффрі блимнув. - Спостерігач... спостерігати... - бурмотів Джоффрі, моргаючи через силу.

**7**

Він відкрив очі і побачив густий ліс дивних, високих та розлогих червоних дерев з товстим листям, але тонкими гілками. Хтось їхав верхи збоку біля відкритого возу, здається той хтось відволікся, також роздивляючись ліс навколо. Коли незнайомець повернув голову до воза, Джоффрі нарешті зміг сконцентрувати зір на фігурі. То був не дуже високий чоловік, але він мав типові для ї-тійців розкосі очі, і мав на нагрудній кірасі зображення сонця, що підіймалось з-за величної фортеці.

Джоффрі повільно повернув голову в інший бік. Він побачив велике зелене пасовище з окремими нечисленними пагорбами, повне овець та кіз різноманітної масті, червоних та синіх, жовтих та зелених. На головах вони мали маленькі роги, котрими відгортали в сторони високі трави на полі, шукаючи більш ласі травинки. На дальніх пагорбах Джоффрі побачив кінне військо, що простяглося аж до самого горизонту, вершники були вбрані у важкі обладунки і сиділи на бойових конях, вбраних в зелені та золоті попони. Тиреллівська троянда майоріла на великому прапорі посеред війська.

Пес реготав, їдучи на своєму здоровенному огиру, він взяв в когось винний міх і зробив глибокий ковток. - Ти мабуть найповільніший вершник в Семи Королівствах! - сказав він з реготом, коли роздратований Джон Сноу наздогнав їх верхи на своєму власному коні, несхвально хитаючи головою.

\- Гей, Джофф!" сказав байстрюк і витягнув інший винний міх з сідла, роблячи ковток.

\- Джоффрі! Гівняно виглядаєш! - додав Сандор, кивнувши йому, залишки посмішки досі не покинули його обличчя.

\- Залиш бідолаху в спокої, Клігане, він же вештається по всьому світу вже давненько, який він в нас непосидющий! - мовив Джон з доброю посмішкою.

\- Можна і так сказати! - відреагував Пес, роздивляючись горизонт. Джоффрині губи несподівано зарухались, невдало імітуючи щасливу усмішку.

\- Відпочивай, Джоффе. Думай і відпочивай, гадаю ти це заслужив, - сказав Джон і також поглянув на горизонт. - Навіть Зламані Лицарі іноді потребують ремонту, - пожартував він, перш ніж Пес раптово вклинився в розмову. - Так як тебе вилікували оті гарненькі піратки? - запитав він, і Джон зашарівся.

\- То було лише один раз! - заволав він до Сандора. Зненацька Привид застрибнув на воза і грайливо лизнув джоффрине чоло, забираючи дещицю зайвого тепла.

\- Привиде, до мене! Ми марнуємо час! - крикнув Джон, коли Сандор зареготав і пришпорив коня, їдучи в напрямі зелено-золотого горизонту. - Доганяй, Джоне! Нас чекають в парфумній крамниці! - покликав він і помчав геть, його сміх затихав вдалині. Привид зістрибнув на землю та побіг за ним, і Джон також пришпорив коня за ними. - Троянди на вході...! - заволав він до Пса.

\- Почавлені тіла на виході! - відгукнувся Пес, коли вони обидва розчинились в світлі.

Джоффрі знову посміхнувся, коли зміг повернути голову в інший бік та побачив молодого Ренніка. Худий моряк прав якісь шматки тканини в відрі з водою біля юнака.

\- Тримайтесь, капітане. Тільки тримайтесь... - прошепотів той, коли джоффрина посмішка зів'яла і він знову заплющив очі.

**8**

Джоффрі відчув, наче його трохи хитає, так як на морі знову, але цього разу розхитування судна було нетривале, наче він плив по Червонозубі.

_Я завжди бажав спуститись вниз тією рікою... неквапно та спокійно... приставати до берега на нічліг в торгових містечках і споглядати небо... без охорони чи змов... без гри та війни..._

Він трохи помріяв, уявляючи себе в тому плаванні, ліниво пливучи вниз річкою наче листочок в струмку...

Юнак відкрив очі і почув якийсь шум з правого боку. Він був на кораблі, що плив річкою, але замість зелених соковитих пасовищ Річкових земель побачив величезні плавні, повні дивних тварин... Він спостерігав, як покритий пір'ям крокодил спробував схопити якусь велику рожеву птаху, котра виглядала обуреною, коли полетіла геть. Було досить темно, але дещо все ж було видно...

_Мабуть зараз світанок або захід сонця..._

Він лежав в якомусь коридорі, на ліжку, що притулилось до стіни. Коридор був довгим та вузьким, продовжувався на метр по праву руку, а далі було лише дерев'яні перила вздовж борта і буро-червоняста вода. Джоффрі задумався про події, котрі зміг пригадати, про своє життя та його місце в цьому всьому. Він думав про нажаханого чорнокнижника-самогубця.

_Чому той так злякався? Що він розгледів у тій пластині, що так налякало його, коли він побачив, як я йду до нього через ту дивну темряву, то подумав, що мене послав..._

_Імператор. Хто це? Єдина людина в відомому світі, що носила такий титул, була імператором Ї-Ті. Чи в нього є відповіді?_

**9**

_Всі ці зусилля... все, що я хочу дізнатись... що ж коїться зі мною... _Він подумав про червоних жерців та їхнє божевілля. _Пурпур не був якимось випадковим явищем. Він не випадково заперечує передбачення червоних жерців в такий спосіб... не можу довести цього, але відчуваю, що це частинка чогось... величного, значно більшого за інтриги та пророцтва... чи та червоно-чорна мантія була права? Чи моє існування і є головною ціллю? Якщо так... то моє повторне існування... відродження в нових життях... які ж сили та вміння були залучені, щоб зробити це зі мною... не знаю, чи маю достатньо мужності, щоб насправді дізнатись мету цього всього... _

Він розмірковував так ще деякий час, спостерігаючи за плавнями навколо, а корабель плавно слідував вигинами русла.

\- Капітане? - раптово запитав хтось.

Він намагався повернути голову вбік, коли боцман Валіон присів біля ліжка.

\- Б-боцмане... З-звіт про стан... - прохрипів він.

\- Капітане Джоффрі! Я... - боцман очевидно хвилювався, але виглядав щасливим. Він глибоко вдихнув і почав доповідати. - _Нефритові Мрії_ затонув у морі. Декількох з нас викинуло хвилями на берег і ці вояки, - сказав він, вказуючи на солдата з луком, котрий спокійно та неквапливо йшов палубою, вдивляючись в плавні, - підібрали нас, - продовжив він.

\- Команда... Скільки людей вціліло? - запитав Джоффрі.

\- Десь з дюжину, капітане. Більшість з нас вижили, бо тримались за уламок корпусу, але вас з нами не було... Ми думали, що вже втратили вас, - відповів боцман.

Джоффрі відчув глибоку втому, що пробирала його до самих кісток, і очі самі почали заплющуватись.

_НІ!_

Він розплющив їх, напружуючись зі всіх сил, та насторожено поглянув на боцмана.

\- Ми р-раби? - вимовив він.

\- Не зовсім, капітане. Вони не вдягали на нас нашийники, і били лише тих з нас, хто намагався втекти, та й били не сильніше, ніж в бійці в таверні... проте говорили щось на рахунок "оплати боргів", або щось таке, наскільки Вілл зміг перекласти їхні слова... Вони повторювали якесь слово ї-тійською, проте Вілл не знає його значення, - швидко сказав боцман.

Джоффрі бачив, що вони вже проминули плавні, тепер віддалені пагорби, що закривали горизонт, ставали все нижчими.

\- Слово, - сказав Джоффрі, набравши повітря в груди, борючись з напливом темряви. Боцман повторив те слово, намагаючись якнайточніше передати звуки, і Джоффрі намагався його перекласти, поки пагорби та дерева нарешті зникли з поля зору, і стало видно аж до горизонту.

_Це означає призовник_, думав Джоффрі, не маючи сил вголос вимовити переклад.

Сонце сяяло на сході, піднімаючись та підсвічуючи п'ять неймовірних віддалених силуетів. Кожен виглядав більшим за Старомісто, але швидше нагадував виглядом величну фортецю, ніж звичайне місто, збудовану так, щоб витримати лють цілої зграї левіафанів. Могутні стіни з оплавленого чорного каміння неймовірно високо піднімались в небеса. Кожна Фортеця піднімалась вище, ніж Висока Вежа, майже торкаючись неба.

Він ще раз важко моргнув і нарешті провалився в глибокий, спокійний сон.

* * *

Якщо маєте бажання підтримати перекладача та скачати "Пурпурові Дні" в форматі електронної книги - запрошую Вас на Alex Malyarchuk Translations на Патреоні. Окрім "Пурпурових Днів" там знаходить ще чимало чого цікавого.


	21. Розділ 19: Поклик Потойбіччя

**Розділ 19: Поклик Потойбіччя.  
**

**1**

Виявилось, що невелике містечко Істі було одним із багатьох малих портових міст, що розтягнулись вздовж північного краю Кривавих плавень, частини Червоної ріки, що протікала поблизу П'яти Фортець.

Джоффрі був при тямі, коли вони причалили до берега; його винесли на носилках боцман Валіон та молодий Реннік і він став свідком того, яке насичене життя вирувало в порту. Баржі та річкові галери, цікавої конструкції та з дивним оснащенням, регулярно причалювали та відбували, демонструючи великі трикутні вітрила, підсилені якимись порожнистими дерев'яними рейками. Прапори на суднах демонстрували розмаїття всіляких тварин, Джоффрі подумав, що більшість з них _мабуть_ були міфічними. Крилаті тигри, павичі з десятками голів, білі та чорні ведмеді ростом з дерево та багацько інших химерних звірів, що дивились зверху на юрби людей, що вивантажували всілякий вантаж та крам з кораблів.

Джоффрі міг бачити також багато різноманітної амуніції для зброї дальнього бою: стріли, болти до баліст, кам'яні кулі та якісь дивні, звужені конусом з одного кінця, металеві труби, що десятками стирчали з якогось чудернацького воза. Також він зауважив дивні загнуті мечі та списи, що лежали навпроти складених в ряд бронзово-залізних пластинчатих обладунків, відблискуючи в променях вранішнього сонця. Проте найбільше його зацікавили люди. Він побачив чимало солдат, котрі носили зображення фортеці на грудях, але в деяких вояків позиція сонця над фортецею відрізнялось від загального. В більшості сонце злегка виглядало з-за фортеці по правий бік, але в деяких воно було зображене в верхньому правому куті, зверху над фортецею, або сідало за горизонт з лівого боку. Вони мали загнуті мечі або списи, хоча окремі чоловіки носили вигнуті короткі луки. Вояки в загальному виглядали досить бундючно в своїх пластинчатих обладунках, зроблених з маленьких прямокутних залізних чи бронзових лусок, загальний стиль підсилювався гарними, але небезпечними на вигляд шоломами, котрі залишали обличчя відкритими, та мали два невеликих позолочених роги, що піднімались вертикально вверх і злегка загинались назад на кінцях. Вояки марширували групами по сорок чи по вісімдесят людей по широким кам'яним дорогам, що вели від порту вдалину, зберігаючи дисципліну. Майже всі люди навколо здавались типовими ї-тійцями; Джоффрі був майже певен, що ніхто з тих, хто регулярно перетинав Вузьке море, не бував тут, окрім його команди зараз.

Джоффрі та рештки його товариства швидко перевели на якийсь великий віз разом з іншими ї-тійцями, котрі не мали ані зброї, ані обладунків, і як він здогадався, були місцевим еквівалентом вестероського простого люду. Величезний віз тягнули два дивних звіра, наче якісь великі волохаті верблюди з поганим темпераментом, котрі мали звичку плювати в обличчя дурням, що занадто близько наближались до тварин.

Віз їхав по кам'яній дорозі у супроводі кількох вершників, вливаючись в напружений потік на дорозі. Наступного дня джоффрина жага до нового пекла немилосердно, коли вони виїхали з околиць Червоних Плавень.

Їхній маленький караван проїхав повз декілька торгових містечок та сіл, котрі розташувались обабіч дороги, що вела до П'яти Фортець, допомагаючи прогодувати гарнізони та постачаючи їх всім необхідним для захисту Імперії від Потойбіччя. Джоффрі вже достатньо підівчив мову, щоб вести змістовні розмови зі їхніми вартовими. Подолавши мовний бар'єр, Джоффрі дізнався, що вони були досить щирими, не приховуючи намірів та мети цієї поїздки.

Його та дюжину вцілілих моряків з _Нефритових Мрій_ врятували та вилікували патрульні "Фортеці Світанку", і тепер вони мали борг перед Легіоном (чим би він не був), та не мали жодних матеріальних засобів для оплати того боргу. Тож їх "призвали" на службу, до часу, поки борги будуть погашені. Джоффрі підозрював, що йому не розказали всіх деталей того порятунку, але не переймався цим, його більше цікавила можливість в прямому значенні побачити межу відомого світу.

Якщо вірити розповідям солдатів, та якщо джоффрине нашвидкуруч покращене знання ї-тійської варте довіри, то кожна Фортеця була домом для вишколеної професійної армії, котра складалась з п'ятдесяти тисяч вояків, плюс призовники та допоміжні сили... він почав довіряти їхнім словам десь через тиждень, коли вони нарешті доїхали до місця призначення.

Фортеця Світанку, найсхідніша зі всіх п'яти, була величезною твердинею, що спиралась на відроги Світанкових гір, використовуючи їх як частину захисту. Вона простяглась догори так само, як і її двійники, але чорна фортеця виглядала менш величною поруч з могутніми горами, що проходили межею відомого світу. Біля них фортеця мала вигляд вартового, самотнього, але пильного, що спостерігав за кордонами цивілізації. Гібрид міста та могутньої твердині, вона була збудована, щоб забезпечувати всі потреби легіону Світанку, від зброярень та казарм до таверн та пекарень. Джоффрин віз проїхав через трійку різних за розміром, та однаково масивних воріт, перш ніж юнак разом з рештою товариства та ї-тійцями зійшли на землю.

Джоффрині носилки занесли до великої кам'яної зали, де він та його люди чекали на те, що їм присудили ї-тійці. Він побачив чимало місцевих різного віку та в різному одязі. Деякі виглядали старими та зосередженими, інші - молодшими та більш вільними, але більшість була наляканими. Всіх вишикували шеренгами, і вони терпляче чекали на виклик людей в жовтих халатах з капелюхами, з яких звисали мавпячі хвости.

Джоффрине товариство невдовзі перевели в іншу кімнату, значно меншу та безлюдну. Один з Жовтих халатів сів за стіл, поки інший підійшов до команди і запитував їх ламаною звичною мовою.

\- Хто бути лідер групи? - запитав він із жахливим акцентом.

\- Я капітан цієї команди, - відповів Джоффрі, намагаючись правильно вимовляти слова ї-тійською, та спробував підвестись з носилок.

\- Капітане, ви певні, що не хочете...

Джоффрі вхопився рукою за плече Валіона, перериваючи його. - Я несу відповідальність за екіпаж, боцмане. Крім того, якби вони хотіли вбити нас, то могли б це вже зробити десь з тисячу разів...

Ї-тієць кивнув, погоджуючись з Джоффрі, і показав жестом на стола в глибині кімнати. Валіон та Даллен допомогли юнаку стати на ноги, і хтось передав дерев'яний ціпок. Він підійшов разом з Жовтим халатом до стола, на якому лежало безліч білих пергаментів і незвичного на вигляд писарського приладдя. Чоловік за столом так само був вбраний в жовтий халат, але був старшим, мав білу бороду в типовому, як здалося Джоффрі, ї-тійському стилі; довгу, але рідку, разом з підрізаними вусами. На грудях в нього висіли два малі бронзові сонця, і він швидко заговорив, коли Джоффрі нарешті всівся. Бородань читав з одного з білих пергаментів та мав такий вигляд, ніби його не дуже цікавили джоффрині відповіді.

\- Тринадцять людей, врятованих з моря капітаном Юеном. Звинувачення в незаконному проникненні та полюванні в князівських угіддях, штраф оплачено капітаном Юеном. Лікування п'ятьох людей, котрі інакше би померли, догляд за ранами керівника, проведений тілесним писарем... надання прихистку... - старий бубнів щось до себе і нарешті поглянув на Джоффрі.

\- Легіон, бригади чи копальні? - запитав він його.

Коли інший жовтохалатник почав перекладати команді ці слова вестероською мовою, Джоффрі напряму заговорив до головного ї-тійця.

\- Вибачте, але здається виникло непорозуміння. Ми прямували в Інь, коли буря на морі...

Чоловік похитав головою і передав принцеві пергамент, заповнений ї-тійськими писемними знаками та цифрами: - Жодного непорозуміння. Більше тисячі їшів* витрачено на порятунок ваших дикунських життів. П'ять років. Вибирайте, де будете служити, - відрізав він, взяв інший пергамент та почав щось читати.

Джоффрі ламав голову над пергаментом, намагаючись вирахувати той "борг". Більша частина суми випливала з їхніх "злочинів", про котрі Джоффрі не пам'ятав, а ще з послуг "тілесного писаря": мабуть це був місцевий мейстер, що вилікував його рани та вгамував інфекцію. Він ще перекинувся кількома фразами з ї-тійцем, перш ніж погодитись, і пішов до своїх людей.

\- П'ять років?! - майже закричав безнадійно Реннік.

\- Незаконне полювання... Мабуть це оті маленькі помаранчеві лисиці, котрих ти зловив одразу після прибуття на сушу, Вілле, - покірно сказав боцман.

\- Ну, принаймні вони дали нам вибір... це більше, ніж ми отримали би у Вестеросі, - сказав Джоффрі.

\- Вдома нам би теж дали вибір, капітане... смерть чи Нічна Варта... коли місцеві солдати казали, що "ніхто не служить в Легіоні з примусу"... що ж, мабуть вони казали правду, - відповів Даллен.

\- Наскільки я зрозумів цього жовтого гівнюка, ми винні їм п'ять років "служби", і маємо вибір з трьох варіантів. Вони дадуть нам дрібну компенсацію за роботу, і ми будемо вільні йти куди завгодно, коли закінчимо службу, - сказав їм Джоффрі.

Потім була короткотривала тиша, поки кожен обдумував почуте.

\- Що ви собі оберете, капітане? - раптово запитав його боцман.

\- Легіон, - відповів Джоффрі без вагань.

_Трясця, вони завезли мене на сам край світу. Буде по-дурному не побачити, що далі, якщо я вже тут... крім того ці... чорні... фортеці наче волають про потребу дослідити їх..._

Хоч і не так, як він планував собі, проте все ж він попав до Ї-Ті... і це місце виглядало _прадавнім_.

\- Армія? Дзуськи, я обираю копальні. Принаймні ми доживемо до часу, коли зможемо витратити зароблені там гроші... - сказав один з моряків.

\- Капітане, ці "бригади"... ви казали, що вони будують дороги чи щось таке? - запитав Вілл.

\- Ага, це громадські роботи, приблизно так вони це назвали, - відповів Джоффрі.

Вілл кивнув. - Я не боюся важкої роботи і завжди мріяв відвідати далекі краї... - сказав він.

\- Ми бачили кілька таких бригад на шляху сюди... здається, що там досить непогано. Не скажу, що мені це подобається, але все ж це в десять раз краще, ніж лордова шибениця чи довічна служба на Стіні, - додав Даллен.

Всі моряки швидко висловили свої точки зору з різним ступенем згоди, будь-які думки про втечу зникли після відбуття з морського берега. Більшість з них вибрали "бригади". Боцман, звичайно, мав високу довіру до свого капітана і приєднався до його вибору.

І таким чином Джоффрі вступив до лав Легіону Світанку.

**2**

Нездатність встояти на ногах довше десяти хвилин не була відмовкою від служби в Легіоні, як Джоффрі невдовзі дізнався. Наступні три місяці він вдягав жовтого халата, служачи як "Писар".

Це була важка служба. Джоффрі проводив за працею весь час від світанку до заходу сонця, ледве справляючись та все ж покращуючи знання мови і вивчаючи з нуля незвичну систему місцевого адміністрування.

Бюрократія. Джоффрина оцінка цього явища коливались від визнання її найбільшим людським винаходом до впевненості, що вона призведе до занепаду людства, залежно від важкості конкретного дня.

Той факт, що він ледве-ледве міг писати ї-тійською мовою (та й робив він це повільно) не хвилював місцеве керівництво, насправді це було великою перевагою. Читання та писання не були поширеними вміннями серед населення Імперії, та й у світі в загальному також, а Легіон Світанку і його братські армії з решти фортець продукували _чимало_ "писанини", як це зазвичай називали інші писарі.

Це було подібним до життя послушників Цитаделі, але замість навчання все було зосереджено на ефективності роботи гігантської, постійно існуючої армії, що захищала північні кордони Імперії, та системи сіл і містечок, що постачили припаси сюди.

Друже мій, яких це потребувало зусиль...

Кожна закупівля, кожен наказ про постачання, кожна заміна чогось втраченого чи застарілого означала збереження суворого організованого порядку, щоб відповідати високим ї-тійським ідеалам ефективності, та щоб уникати корупції.

І та величезна організація виявилась цілою системою адміністрування, від вигляду котрої помічники майстра-над-монетою та вестероські збирачі податків плакали би від заздрості.

Завдяки його роботі писарем він тепер чітко усвідомлював, скільки їжі та припасів поглинає таке військо, і через це його оцінка ї-тійської цивілізації піднялась ще вище. Це також дало йому трохи більше розуміння, як ці П'ять Фортець насправді функціонували.

Кожна з П'яти Фортець була досить самостійною від інших чотирьох, незважаючи на спільне командування, і кожен командир Фортеці керував своїм Легіоном. Легіони Світла, як організації, мали досить дивне місце в ієрархії Імперії, майже автономне існування насправді. Завдяки підслуханими в піввуха розмовам та нечастому читанню, коли він мав вільний час, Джоффрі зрозумів, що Імператор правив хіба що своєю столицею... рештою земель Імперії керує сотня князів, генерали, жерці та чаклуни. Але навіть серед такого хаосу самоврядування існували організації, що наскрізь пронизували всю Імперію, на кшталт Легіонів чи того банку, чию назву він зміг перекласти як "Золотий Банк", незважаючи на кількість спроб перекласти по-іншому в своїй голові. Він був певен, що від цієї назви чимало браавосців засміялося би, проте вони швидше за все сміялися би з повагою. Золотий Банк був таким могутнім, що його землі та власність ніхто не смів зачіпати під час війн, наче септи у Вестеросі перед ейгоновим Завоюванням. Банк мав таку поважну репутацію, що люди навіть погодились приймали _папір_ як гроші, через велике багатство та престиж установи.

Джоффрі більшість часу проводив у важкій праці в Писарській залі, вигадливо названій кімнаті, забитій зайнятими писаниною "бронзами", так писарів зазвичай жартома називали легіонери з інших відділів. Вони завалювали його обов'язками по шию, і Джоффрі рідко мав вільний час для відпочинку в одному з внутрішніх дворів, де міг спостерігати за тренуваннями "залізних" рекрутів, не кажучи вже про дослідження нижніх рівнів твердині.

Проте він працював над цим...

**3**

\- Вони покарають мене за це... - бурмотів Хуанг, коли чорні кам'яні стіни наче поглинали світло з його смолоскипа.

\- Ось що означає битись об заклад на послугу, Хуангу. Ніколи не став ставкою виконання послуги, - нахабно прошепотів Джоффрі, проте його ентузіазм поступово змінювався на хвилювання з кожним кроком вперед.

\- Звідки я міг знати, що "бронзовий" писар, ще й _варвар_, виявиться пустельним демоном з мечем?! - бурмотів сам до себе незадоволений "залізний" двопромінь**.

\- Життя повне сюрпризів... - переконано прошепотів у відповідь Джоффрі, коли вони звернули в інший коридор, також збудований з чорного світлопоглинаючого каменю. Він важко дихав, коли вони нарешті підійшли до малих дерев'яних дверей.

\- Ти певен, що це саме тут? - запитав юнак, дивлячись на двері з тривогою.

\- Ага, це Зала Снів, але там немає _нічого_ важливого. Це просто місце, що використовують для жартів над рекрутами, щоб лякати їх... Заради небес, що ти взагалі там хочеш знайти? - запитав Хуанг.

\- Відповіді, - пробурмотів Джоффрі через стиснуті зуби, напружуючись, перш ніж відкрити двері.

_Тут добра вентиляція, отже на стінах не має були багато моху. Також сухо, ідеальне місце, якщо маєте бажання щось надовго зберегти тут..._

Востаннє вдихнувши, він штовхнув двері і зайшов всередину. Зала була масивною, подібною на печеру, про неї ходили чутки в легіоні, що тут витають привиди прадавніх легіонерів та видряпують приховані послання на стінах. Лінії та цятки і навіть картини смерті та загибелі. Джоффрі стояв в центрі кімнати, роздивляючись навколо себе, навіть на стелі.

_Нічого...?!_

Кладка з чорного каменю відрізнялась від решти стін Фортеці Світанку, чорніша та світлопоглинальна, така ж, як в підземеллях Високої Вежі.

Але...

Широченні стіни, що загинались доверху, плавно переходячи в чорне склепіння над його головою, були порожні. Вони були подряпані, ймовірно спеціально та методично, наче хтось взяв шматок вулканічного каменю і повільно стер будь-які різьблення в ніщо... Жодної латки не було пропущено, переконання та сила намірів тих, хто це зробив, були очевидними, адже навіть підлога не уникнула такої обробки.

Він вийшов з кімнати глибоко збентеженим. - Я ж казав тобі, там нічого немає. Решта фортець мають такі ж кімнати, і всі вони виглядають так само, понівечені духами вояків минулого... - сказав Хуанг, озвучуючи стару солдатську мудрість, підтверджену цілими поколіннями колишніх вояків, і те саме він, без сумніву, буде розказувати й майбутнім новобранцям Легіону Світанку.

Джоффрі просто кивнув, коли піднімався разом з Хуангом на поверхню. _Це не був природній процес. Це було задумано... але чому саме тут, але не у Високій Башті?... Хто знищив таку прадавню мудрість? І чому?_

Все в стилі його попередніх життів. Додаткові питання.

**4**

Різким розчерком пера він підписав бланк і передав його наступному писарю, щоб той завірив документ. Джоффрі потягнувся і підвівся. Він крокував Писарською залою і пройшов між рядами зайнятих справою писарів, вийшовши через задні двері. Він вже навіть міг бігати, хоч шлунок досі трохи крутило від напруження.

Юнак вдихнув на повні груди свіжого повітря, щоб прочистити розум і подумати про своє; останніми місяцями Джоффрі рідко цим займався через брак вільного часу. Він стояв на одному з чисельних балконів, котрі рясно всіяли центральну твердиню, величну вежу, що не дуже відрізнялась від Високої Вежі. Нижче себе Джоффрі міг бачити ряди баліст, катапульт та метавок, розташованих концентричними колами навколо вежі. Під ними він побачив три величні стіни Фортеці Світанку, три могутніх мура, що окільцьовували центральну вежу і всі менші будівлі, від зброярень до борделів. Кожен мур мав величні кам'яні бастіони, що виступали за його межі, забиті дощенту добре наладованою артилерією.

Джоффрі спостерігав за тренуванням чисельних солдат в дворі, дозволивши думкам спокійно текти, несвідомо намагаючись торкнутись відсутнього верхнього шматка свого правого вуха.

_То стріла з галери вогнепоклонників відірвала шматок плоті..._

_Я навіть не відчув тоді, що стріла черкнула по вусі... Цікаво, як би старий Джоффрі відреагував на це... чи він би заверещав і вимагав би смерті вогняних фанатиків? Або може він би заховався за бортом, скиглячи і зіщулюлившись зі страху? _

_... думаю, що я б заскиглив... і тоді я... боги... я... я не пам'ятаю... Це було так давно... скільки ж часу я прожив в цих повторних життях, знову і знову...? Мабуть принаймні декілька десятиліть... більше за половину століття? Невже так багато? Іноді мені здається, що спогади про перше життя то якийсь напівзабутий сон... а іноді видається, що всі роки наче промайнули миттєво, і я зараз задихаюсь на своєму весіллі..._

Він сперся на кам'яний поручень балкону, погладжуючи свою жалюгідну козлину борідку.

_Та буря і подальше марення від гарячки насправді послужили певним заспокоєнням для мене... я був так сфокусований на пошуку відповідей, що забув дещо з недової мудрості. Вся суть в самій подорожі, а не в прибутті до фінальної точки маршруту... трясця, я й справді був аж занадто зациклений на досягненні тієї точки..._

Він перевів погляд на загадкові Світанкові гори, що темніли на очах разом з рештою долини та великими степами на північному сході, поки сонце повільно сідало на заході.

_Останні пару місяців були цікавими, як я дізнавався про чорнильні жили організму, що захищає Імперію... але мені цікаво, чи там, за межами карт та відомої цивілізації, можна знайти відгадки на мої питання... _Він втупився поглядом на північний схід, майже зачарований величними просторами, що наче збільшувались від того, наскільки далеко він відводив погляд.

_Стільки земель для дослідження, і я лише дістався на сам їхній край..._

\- Насолоджуєшся краєвидом? - хтось запитав його зліва.

Джоффрі обернувся і рвучко віддав честь, вдаряючи кулаком по грудях біля серця. Незнайомець мав різкий погляд та мудру посмішку. Він був вдягнутий в плаща поверх легкої шкіряної броні, і мав на боці короткого лука, типового для Світанкових Пластунів.

\- Майоре, - привітався Джоффрі, три залізні сонця на грудях чоловіка чітко вказували на його звання. - Просто вийшов подихати свіжим повітрям перед поверненням до праці.

Майор привітався у відповідь, потім зціпив пальці на руках. - Здається ти обдумував тут щось важливе, можна поцікавитись, що саме? - запитав він, спершись руками на перило.

Джоффрин власний єдиний бронзовий промінь виглядав жахливо нікчемним проти трьох залізних сонць. Залізо означало, що офіцер належав до бойових сил Легіону, чи до Гарнізону фортеці, чи до Пластунів. Лук і легкий обладунок чітко вказували, до кого саме. Весь перший тиждень джоффриного перебування тут був повен запам'ятовування всіх тих звань та підрозділів, а також звичаїв Легіону, і він належно все те вивчив.

\- Просто роздумував, що там знаходиться, пане, - з повагою відповів Джоффрі.

Чоловік кивнув. - Всілякі різні істоти та небезпеки... місця, повні темних секретів і дивних людей... - сказав майор, так наче з власного досвіду.

_Потойбіччя... чудове місце, щоб приховати не один секрет... і щоб побачити дива, невідомі людству... Як би мені переконати його дати мені запрошення для переходу в Світанкові Пластуни? Кожен в Легіоні може змінити місце служби, але це завжди вимагає попереднього запрошення..._

\- Я прибув до Фортеці Світанку з доповіддю генералу, але почув певні чутки, коли прибув сюди... - продовжив той.

\- Чутки, пане? - зацікавився Джоффрі.

\- Так... Здається серед бронзових писарів з'явилась нова зірка, - вголос роздумував офіцер.

Джоффрі почувався дещо збентеженим; термін "нова зірка" означав когось, хто міг розраховувати на підвищення, когось, кого вищі чини готували для переведення на вищу посаду та звання... Але це ставалось рідко. Незважаючи на чисельні дрібні недоліки, Легіон був надзвичайно професійною організацією, кумівство та корупція рідко траплялися тут з якихось незрозумілих причин, окрім рідкісних випадків протекції. Якщо ви вже когось називаєте новою зіркою, то це означає виважене рішення.

\- Невже? - запитав Джоффрі, відчуваючи, що ця розмова не випадкова. Ця "випадкова зустріч" просто волала про щось приховане.

_Крім того, я ж сам є бронзовим писарем, і я вже точно не бачив тут нікого такого..._

\- Так. Він ледве міг говорити чи писати нашою мовою, коли прибув сюди, ще й варвар... За декілька місяців перебування тут він найшвидше серед таких же новобранців справляється з обов'язками, виказує повагу до командування і проявляє ініціативу, коли це потрібно. Ніби непогано володіє мечем, що довів під час двобою з дурнуватим гарячковим залізним двопроменем... Не дурний, хоча здається іноді не розуміє очевидного...

\- Я?! - раптово усвідомив Джоффрі. - Ви мабуть помиляєтесь. Я ледве даю ради тим завданням, що мені...!

\- Саме так, - перервав його майор. - Ти вважаєш, що вони дають такі завдання всім новоприбулим бронзовим променям? Ще й чужоземцям при тому? - пирхнув він. - Вони змішують новобранців з багнюкою в перший же тиждень, що показати їм, яку б вишукану освіту ті не отримали в Імперському університеті чи в Князівській бібліотеці, вона тут в легіоні нічого не варта... Але щодо тебе, здається вони припинили спроби зламати тебе ще декілька тижнів тому і зараз очікують на твоє підвищення до офіцера, десь до кінця цього місяця. Півсонце, швидше ніж за півроку служби... це новий рекорд, безумовно... - майор посміявся з того, наче це був якийсь особистий жарт. - Лише подумати, вони запхали тебе сюди до часу, поки твої рани загояться, щоб потім викинути тебе в Гарнізон... Бронзи зараз перевертають та гублять колишні папери, поки ми тут розмовляємо, маючи намір залишити тебе під своїм контролем, а в Гарнізоні піднімається божественний вітер, щоб зупинити їхні дії... - він знову перервався, і цього разу Джоффрі вже розумів, що саме майор очікує почути. Може він і не дуже швидко метикує, але все ж має певний прогрес в цьому...

\- Цікаво... і чим займаються Пластуни, якщо я можу вас запитати, майоре...? - задумливо запитав Джоффрі.

\- Цзінь. Майор Цзінь... Світанкові Пластуни ведуть важке життя, і ми завжди маємо потребу в компетентних людях, котрі не лише вправні зі зброєю, але також здатні користуватись головою і навіть діяти автономно, проявляючи ініціативу...

\- А-а... як щодо перевернутих та загублених паперів, га? - запитав Джоффрі.

\- Пластуни не беруть участі у внутрішніх фортечних інтригах... але в нашій роботі ми нерідко рятуємо життя комусь впливовому час від часу, - продовжив він та, коли Джоффрі не відповів, раптово витягнув лист переводу з кишені та неуважно подивився на документ. - Впливовим людям, котрі завдячують нам однією чи двома послугами... - закінчив він.

_Цей вояк точно знав, чого хоче, і не бажав витрачати зайвий час на отримання цього_.

Джоффрі усміхнувся.

\- Я приймаю ваше запрошення, - негайно відповів він офіційним тоном. Перш ніж майор відреагував, Джоффрі вже здогадався, що саме таку відповідь той і сподівався почути.

**5**

Того дня вони проїхали через всі троє воріт і повз Залізний цвинтар, здоровенний рів, ширший за мури Штормокраю, заповнений гострими залізними шипами та старими кістками. Вони проїжджали повз великі замки розміром з Вінтерфелл, кожен з них був меншим за попередні, чим далі знаходився від Фортеці Світанку.

Його супутник і тепер командир, майор Ценг Цзінь зі Світанкових Пластунів, був чудовим, хоч і хитрим, співрозмовником... а також видатним фехтувальником, в чому він переконався під час зупинки.

Джоффрі від удару впав на дупу... знову. Він підвівся, потираючи руку і струшуючи набридливий білий пісок, що здається все більше наносило вітром з кожним кроком на північний схід. - Аж не віриться, що ви так швидко рухаєтесь! Кажете, що основною зброєю пластунів є лук...? - пробурчав Джоффрі добродушно.

\- Справа не в швидкості, а в фундаментальному принципі Пластунів, це має бути очевидно навіть для новоспеченого залізного променя... якщо він буде уважним... - _знову_ додав Цзінь.

Майор говорив швидше як архімейстер, ніж як вояк та розвідник. Він чимось нагадував архімейстера Перестана. Завжди одні запитання і ніколи прямої відповіді. Джоффрі похитав головою і підняв свою дивно вигнуту, але надзвичайно гостру легіонерську _катану_, стаючи у бойову стійку. Дивовижно ефективна проти різних типів обладунків, ця зброя була _смертельно небезпечною_ проти незахищених вершників, чиї орди часто з'являлись з глибин Сірої Пустки***, маючи намір поглинути м'яке м'ясо за межами твердої мушлі П'яти Фортець. На щастя, тренувались вони зараз затупленими мечами... котрі залишали лише чисельні синці.

_Гаразд, найкращим способом видобути відповідь з Цзіня буде зробити те ж саме, що з Перестаном, самому знайти відповідь. __Він звичайно хороший боєць, але сер Баррістан або... сер Джеймі... перемогли б його, гадаю. Не те щоб він мене нещадно лупцював, просто його захист занадто хороший... щоразу відбиває мої випади, щоразу увертається вбік... його атаки непогані, але він просто чекає, поки я допущу помилку, і отримає перевагу..._

Мечі зіткнулись, Джоффрі вивільнив шквал ударів по цзіньовій танцюючій катані. Той відбив їх всіх чітко вивіреними рухами, і коли Джоффрі ненароком відкрився, боляче вдарив його по зап'ястку. Юнак знову підняв меча і став в стійку, блискавично обдумуючи це все.

_Так... його стиль сильно відрізняється від кліганового..._

_Він щось робить не так... коли Пес б'ється, то зосереджується, але його очі постійно бігають, миттєво аналізуючи рухи кожної частини тіла._

Вони знову схрестили мечі, світло від багаття дозволяло Джоффрі роздивитись вираз обличчя майора.

_Це не те, що я від нього очікував... його очі дещо розфокусовані, вони дивляться на мене, але він всю свою увагу приділяє..._

Джоффрі думав нанести удар по плечі, але як тільки почав рухатись, то побачив, як меч майора рухається для відбивання майбутнього удару.

_Боги! Він не швидкий, а просто надзвичайно вправний в передбаченні моїх дій! Повністю сфокусований на цьому і робить це весь час..._ Розмірковував він.

_Але це означає..._

Замах був відбитим і Джоффрі змінив стійку, наносячи специфічний удар, котрого його навчив Накаро, проте рідко використовував, бо навіть малодосвідчений ворог завжди бачив, куди він цілиться. Він тричі зробив оманливі випади, зліва, справа та знову зліва і раптово вдарив прямо по середині. Цзінь невдало спробував відбити неочікуваний замах, але впав на спину з протяжним "ооой", то був би смертельний удар, якби мечі були бойовими. Джоффрі допоміг йому підвестись, і майже не здивувався, побачивши самовдоволену посмішку майора

\- Твої вміння були б незадіяні серед бронзових писарів... Добре, що показав мені цей трюк, - сказав він, коли вони підійшли до решти людей, шістьох вояків з майорового супроводу, що розмовляли про щось навколо багаття і спостерігали за новобранцем-пластуном.

\- От лайно... пане... та неймовірна кількість розумових зусиль, що ви та решта пластунів мабуть приділяєте для такого зосередження... проте я маю спитати, чому б не тренуватись битись звичним способом? Гадаю, що це було б значно легше і давало би такий же результат... - запитав Джоффрі офіцера, коли вони сіли, та витягнув свою металеву "флягу", щоб сьорбнути води. _"Тверде"__ покращення звичного водного міху._

Уявний Тиріон в голові підняв три пальця з десяти високо в повітря, похитуючи головою.

Майор наче зацікавився цим несподіваним питанням, але швидко відповів своїм звичним стилем, питанням на питання.

\- Надлишкове використання зусиль, так... для мечника так і є мабуть... але скажи мені, Джоу-Рі, яка зброя є головною для Світанкових Пластунів...?

Джоффрі вирішив не відповідати на таке очевидне питання, але й далі час від часу кидав погляд на їхні загнуті малі луки, що були в кожного вояка, розмірковуючи. _Завжди передбачай наперед..._

**6**

Зустрічні фортеці, великі твердині, менші замки та башти ставали все меншими та відстані між ними все зростали, чим далі товариство від'їжджало від Фортеці Світанку, та й дерева з іншою зеленню так само зникли, замінені сірими пісками чи трав'янистими долинами, залежно від типу місцевості. Сіробашта була винятком з цього правила. Поважний замок, дещо більший за Ріверран, він стояв на вершині малого зеленого пагорба, оточений останнім десятком невеличких фортів, що виднілись на горизонті, вони слугували останньою межею присутності Легіону в цьому краї.

\- Я й не знав, що вам відомо про Стіну, пане? - запитав він Цзіня, коли вони пустили коней легким галопом, Сіробашта виростала ще більшим силуетом, як вони наближались до неї з південного заходу.

\- Незважаючи на те, що вона дуже далеко від нас, вчені все одно дещо записали про неї. Мене це дуже зацікавило, як можливий шлях оборони нашої Імперії в майбутньому... - відповів майор.

\- Яким чином? - запитав Джоффрі.

\- Її основний принцип радикально відрізняється від доктрини П'яти Фортець. Ваша Стіна це наче фіксована лінія фронту, суцільна оборонна лінія... - роздумував вголос той.

\- Так, розумію, як це мабуть дивно виглядає з вашої точки зору, як це ви тоді назвали вашу систему, те словосполучення...? - запитав Джоффрі.

\- _Глибинна оборона_, - сказав Цзінь, киваючи до Джоффрі. - Міцна лінія фронту чудово працює проти великих армій, поки вам вистачає людей для оборони, звичайно... але тут великі армії дуже рідко перетинають Сіру Пустку, і якщо вони таки приходять, то наша доктрина все ж знищує їх, хоча людські втрати можуть бути досить високими...

П'ять Фортець діяли як складна мережа твердинь та редутів, котрі розляглись перед фортецями як галька на пляжі... чи радше скелі. Великі скелі. Легіон як правило патрулював між важливими точками мережі, і бандам кочових вершників, що вирішили пограбувати осідлих ї-тійців, було майже неможливо непомітно перетнути цю місцевість. Якщо кочова орда була достатньо великою, то Легіон зажди міг засісти в якійсь з твердинь і перерізати лінії постачання та зв'язку в тилу ворога, поки решта легіонів збирались в своїх Фортецях, і відбиватись зі всіх сил, якщо кочовики вирішать тримати їх в облозі, або швидко пересуватись в тил ворога, котрого вже обложили інші легіони, і навалитись на нього зі всіх сторін, як молот на ковадло. В іншому випадку, якщо ворог вирішить брати облогою кожен замок з невеликим гарнізоном, це лише дасть додатковий час всім п'яти легіонам зібратись в один кулак і розчавити нападників як яйце в долоні.

Це була геніальна система, та об'єм паперової праці, потрібний для нормального функціонування цього всього та для постачання припасів, іноді призводив до появи жахливих снів, навіть в майбутніх життях.

Розмови припинились, коли Джоффрі знову поглянув на Сіробашту, цього разу зблизька. Центральна вежа піднімалась з південно-західного кута, квадратний, посічений бурями бастіон, збудований з сіро-зеленого каменю. Менші башти височіли по інших кутах. Негуста зелена поросль навколо замку вказувала на присутність підземних водних джерел, що було суворою необхідністю для штаб-квартири Світанкових Пластунів.

Гарнізони Фортець патрулювали землі між власне Фортецями та найближчими замками. Пластуни заходили глибоко в Потойбіччя, далеко в земля шрайків і навіть далі... досягаючи сірих кордонів світу...

\- От ми і прибули, - проголосив Цзінь, коли подвійні опускні грати в брамі піднялись, вітаючи замісника командира гарнізону та його супровід, разом з одним новим рекрутом.

* * *

_* (від перекл.) Їші - офіційна валюта в Золотій імперії. На жаль курс їшів до вестероських драконів невідомий, тому неможливо вирахувати еквівалент суми в звичних читачам "Гри престолів" цінах._

_** (від перекл.) Різноманітні ранги в ієрархії Легіонів виділяють різними знаками. В основному - нагрудними емблемами, що зображують фортецю та стадії руху сонця по небу, від світанку до заходу (це показує до якого саме легіону належить солдат). Офіцери та нижні командні чини отримують додаткові відзнаки - кількість променів на сонці коливається від одного до чотирьох, також кількість сонць залежить від рангу (чим вищий, тим їх більше), і вищі чини мають емблеми з цінніших металів, срібла та золота._

_Залізний Двопромінь - приблизний еквівалент молодшого сержанта._

_*** (від перекл.) Сіра Пустка (чи Потойбіччя) - величезна пустельна рівнина, що лежать на схід та на північ від Ї-Ті. Малозаселена, переважно по ній кочують окремі племена кочівників. Містить декілька самовладних міст - як от Кістяне Місто, місце добування покладів викопних кісток з-під землі, та проклятий К'Дат, місто чаклунів та демонопоклонників. Ця місцевість відома у Вестеросі лише за назвою. Що знаходиться далі за нею - ніхто не знає._

* * *

Якщо маєте бажання підтримати перекладача та скачати "Пурпурові Дні" в форматі електронної книги - запрошую Вас на Alex Malyarchuk Translations на Патреоні. Окрім "Пурпурових Днів" там знаходить ще чимало чого цікавого.


	22. Розділ 20: Срібний Лев

**Розділ 20: Срібний Лев.  
**

**1**

Легіонери мали свої старовинні традиції. Іноді, офіцери Легіону отримували клички від своїх підрозділів за свої видатні командирські досягнення, доблесть, гідні подвиги або навіть через політичні міркування, коли ранг офіцера був досить високим і той чоловік ще не мав відповідного "імені". Вояки давали офіцерам клички в честь тварин, іноді вказуючи певний колір для підсилення ефекту, але завжди підбирали такі, що в загальному пасували тій конкретній людині. Як правило причини для кличок були очевидні, іноді - менш зрозумілими.

Солдати, що прозвали капітана Сюя Червоною Горилою, мали на це очевидну причину.

\- Пластуни! Цільтесь! - наказав кремезний капітан.

Джоффрі подумки рахував секунди.

_Одна..._

П'ять Світанкових пластунів швидко напнули тятиви луків; їхні рухи були виваженими та мінімальними, такими, щоб кожен рух займав якомога менше часу. Це було практично мистецтвом, адже кожна деталь їхньої стійки була такою як є, бо вона й _не могла бути покращеною_... інакше її взагалі не було би.

_Дві..._

Всі вони підняли луки і прицілились одним плавним рухом.

_Три..._

Пластуни цілились протягом останньої половини третьої секунди і пустили стріли. Вони не вистрілили залпом, насправді пластуни намагались уникати синхронної стрільби в принципі, але для новачка це не було очевидним, адже стріли вилетіли майже одночасно.

Всі п'ять стріл вцілили в центр грудей дерев'яної мішені... на іншому боці подвір'я.

_Я дещо тямлю в лучній стрільбі... але це..._

Джоффрі черговий раз похитав головою: - Я не зможу витягти стрілу з сагайдака за три секунди, не те щоб вцілити в мішень...

\- Ти щось хочеш сказати, варварський пацюк?! - заволав капітан Сюй, йдучи прямо до Джоффрі, і продовжив волати прямо йому в обличчя. - Ти маєш намір проголосити якусь прадавню мудрість про те, як нам робити свою роботу?! Так?!

\- Ні, пане! - закричав Джоффрі, виструнчившись та не рухаючи очима. Він на хвильку забув, яка сувора дисципліна панувала в Легіонах, і наскільки все було простіше при службі писарем всі ті попередні місяці, в порівнянні. Це, та майорове невимушене спілкування трохи збили його з пантелику, і він був не готовий до суворих стандартів муштри, котрі Легіон вимагав від своїх вояків.

Це було дещо незвичною концепцією для джоффриного розуму. У Вестеросі таке відношення миттєво би призвело до відкритого повстання знаті та до знесиленого падіння простолюду на землю, від фізичного та морального виснаження. Найближчим західним відповідником до цього всього було хіба що тренування професійних вояків, що служили в арміях великих лордів, але вони в загальному були досвідченими ветеранами і не потребували такого рівня дисципліни.

Але в П'яти Фортецях все було не так. Тут муштрували солдатів до максимуму... намір був очевидним, взяти зелених юнаків і перетворити їх в професійних, компетентних вбивць, котрі будуть коритись наказам на полі бою, не зламають стрій та не покидають свої списи на землю при найменшому ризику програшу, що було типовим для вестероського ополчення. Цей обов'язок зазвичай падав на сонцепроменя, але майор Цзінь попросив капітана Сюя особисто примінити свій сумнівний талант, очевидно щоб прискорити процес. Не важливо, хто керував, але хлопці були добре нагодовані та до смерті муштровані з дня в день; то був неймовірний механізм перетворення згаданих зелених рекрутів в солдат, механізм (Джоффрі дякував про це Старим богам), про котрий лорди Вестероса ніколи не чули. Держава би розвалилася значно швидше, якби такі армії спустошували королівства. Він уявляв, що прокинутись з Пурпуру всередині замку, обложеного такою армією, було би значно гіршим, ніж в реальності, крім того, така чудово муштрована армія спричинила б значно більше смертей за руйнувань в загальному...

_А чи ні? Королівська армія на службі в централізованої держави..._

\- ТИ ХОЧ СЛОВО ПОЧУВ З ТОГО, ЩО Я ТОБІ ЩОЙНО СКАЗАВ, ТИ, ВАРВАРСЬКИЙ СЛИМАК?! - заволав масивний капітан, забризкуючи Джоффрі слиною та обвіваючи жахливим смородом.

\- Ні, пане! Я відволікся, пане! - сказав Джоффрі, досі витріщаючись очима вперед.

\- А щоб тобі! Ану давай...

\- П'ятдесят, пане? - запитав Джоффрі, падаючи на землю.

Капітан застиг на декілька секунд, після чого ще сильніше побагрянів. - Сотня, піший пластуне! - сказав він, але Джоффрі вже виконував звичну вправу, котру робив з мільйон разів раніше, ще від часів свого підйому на Місячні гори.

Джоффрі подумав, що тут мабуть виникло непорозуміння між ними. Пластуни були такими ж тренованими та дисциплінованими, як і решта легіонерів, проте були переважно досвідченими ветеранами та в загальному служили в значно важчих умовах, і тому більш спокійно відносились до служби, в порівнянні з Гарнізоном. Мабуть капітан Сюй радше звик до спілкування з ветеранами, ніж з "зеленими" новобранцями, такими як Джоффрі... Тож він вважав, що має зламати рекрута, щоб перетворити його в гідного вояка. І ще гірше, він мабуть вважав джоффрин звичний спокійний вигляд як вираз зарозумілості чи невігластва, хоча насправді той лише насолоджувався відсутністю необхідності приймати рішення самому.

Йому подобалось, коли до нього відносяться як до звичайної людини, але такого відношення як тут він ще не зустрічав... Капітан ставився до Джоффрі гірше, ніж до нікчеми, як до чогось, меншого за людину. Він намагався зламати його, вибити всю зарозумілість, думки і упередження, так би мовити очистити його, щоб перетворити на пластуна і навчити вмінням, необхідним для виживання в пустці, переконати, що будь-які колишні досягнення нічого не варті...

Джоффрі в загальному погоджувався з цим підходом... проблема була в іншому. Як би сильно він над цим не розмірковував, та ніяк не міг придумати способу пояснити капітанові, що він _вже_ був зламаним. Він вже втрачав свої володіння, зарозумілість, гордість, самооцінку... все, навіть здоровий глузд. Колись він був таким зламаним, що, як він приблизно підраховував, мабуть провів з півстоліття* просто лежачи в своїй кімнаті в Червоному замку і витріщаючись в стелю...

Його розум був відкритим до всього, що світ міг показати йому, і юнак знав, що був нічим, абсолютно нічим в порівнянні з іншими, більш гідними чоловіками та жінками. Трясця, та не тільки в порівнянні з іншими людьми! Навіть "ніщо" було завеликим словом, щоб описати його місце у Всесвіті...

Він мав намір виконувати будь-що, що вимагатиме цей капітан, бажаючи навчатись вмінням (а чи зможе вивчити, це вже інше питання) і в загальному просто насолоджувався цим існуванням, сподіваючись з часом стати таким же неймовірно вправним пластуном, як оті, що регулярно прибували та відбували в справах через головну браму.

Він мав надію, що капітан невдовзі сам це зрозуміє, але... Звичайно, було зайвим уявляти юрбу вестероських дворян, що спостерігали збоку за цим всім, бачили зневажливе ставлення до особи королівського роду і в буквальному значенні бились головами об сірі цегляні стіни від обурення.

\- ТОБІ СМІШНО, БРУДНИЙ ТИ ДИКУН?! ВВАЖАЄШ, ЩО ЦЕ ВСЕ ЯКИЙСЬ ЖАРТ?! - заволав капітан Сюй, коли Джоффрі закінчив вправу та підвівся.

\- Пане! Ні, пане! - закричав Джоффрі, зі всіх сил стримуючи глибинний сміх.

_О боги... лише б уявити їхні обличчя в такій ситуації..._

_Він назвав мого Джоффрі брудним дикуном?! Я вимагаю його голову на палі над Мейгоровою твердинею!_ Верещала уявна Серсея, і джоффрин рот сам собою розплився в дурнуватій блазнівській посмішці.

_Боги... будь ласка... припини це... Джоффрі, зосередься... опануй себе. Біль! Біль!_

\- ТИ ЧОГО Й ДАЛІ ШКІРИШСЯ, СУЧИЙ СИНУ?! - й далі _заводився_ багрянолиций капітан.

Примарна Серсея настільки почервоніла на обличчі, що врешті вибухнула, разом зі всіма її фрейлінами з Червоного Замку, і їхні крики піднялись в небеса наче зграя божевільних круків, через брутальну, _невідворотну образу принцевої гідності..._

Джоффрі не зміг стримувати себе хоч на хвильку більше - БУАААГАГАГАГАГА!

_Ой..._

_Тепер зрозуміло, чому його прозвали Червоною Горилою..._

**2**

Пластуни в загальному були досить незвичною групою людей. В Фортеці Світанку ходили чутки, що постійне перебування в сірих пісках так перетрусило їхні мізки, що вони вже не відчували звичні людські емоції, натомість їхні відчуття піднялись до неймовірного рівня, недоступного більшості людей.

Джоффрі вважав це рідкісною дурістю.

Він думав, що постійна самотність, котру вони відчували під час подорожей безкраїми рівнинами шрайків** чи північно-східними пустелями, разом з нічним небом, від виду якого майже зупиняється серце, навіть тут в Сіробашті... дещо змінила їхнє відношення до життя. Джоффрі наче відчував якийсь зв'язок з цими жорсткими, спокійними людьми. Кожен з них мав багатий внутрішній світ, і кожне слово, сказане ними, мало справжнє значення, ні грама фальші. Звичайно, все ж вони були звичними людьми, це виражалось їхніми підколюваннями щодо новоприбулого рекрута. Жарти були несподіваними та били прямо в ціль, що безкінечно розважало Джоффрі. Вони також здавались смішнішими, бо не були так аж дуже регулярними чи нав'язливими, і Джоффрі в загальному схвально реагував на них.

Виявилось, що це було правильним рішенням, адже після цього він був повільно прийнятим в їхнє тісне товариство. Проте вони не запрошували його до своїх ігор в кості, натомість наполягали, що Джоффрі має "заслужити коня", перш ніж приєднатись до освячених сторічними традиціями азартних ігор, котрі (як кажуть легенди) колись тут, в Сіробашті, грали самі боги на початку часів (_ха_!).

_Це для твоєї ж безпеки_, говорили вони... він повірив їм, враховуючи те, що ставками в іграх були добові порції води під час їхніх рейдів в Потойбіччя.

_Справді дивні люди._

Проходили місяці, як Джоффрі намагався опанувати неймовірну ефективність пластунської стрільби з лука. Чи з наказу чи за власним розсудом, за три секунди пластун мав взяти стрілу з сагайдака та випустити її в повітря, ще й попасти в ціль, розміром з людину, що була віддалена на сотню метрів. Кожен рух мав бути ідеально виваженим, наче втіленням лучної стрільби в її мінімалістичному втіленні. Значно важчим за звичне рефлективне "взяти стрілу-прицілитись-вогонь" виявилось ввійти в той розумовий стан, що вимагався для такої стрільби. Фізична частина була "простою", "банальним" рефлексом від безкінечних повторень, як Джоффрі невдовзі дізнався. Від сходу до заходу, щодня, вигнутий пластунський лук ставав джоффриним супутником життя. Він прокидався в казармі, приміщенні, де пластуни спали, грали в кості і били байдики, коли мали вільний час, і вдягав на себе повний комплект пластунських обладунків. Важка куртка з безліччю кишень, ножі, шолом та шийний захист, і сіро-зелений плащ.

А на додачу ще й два повних сагайдака зі стрілами.

Капітан Сюй заставляв його пускати стріли по мішеням буквально протягом цілого дня. Іноді сумлінний капітан полишав його самого там після обіду, давши наказ стріляти і стріляти без упину, аж поки руки не почнуть відвалюватись, а з-під нігтів не піде кров. А наступного дня - давав наказ сидіти в тіні і чекати, поки кінчики пальців загояться, та спостерігати, як двійко пластунів перетворювали мішень в їжака своїми стрілами за якусь хвилину часу.

Тими днями, коли його руки особливо сильно страждали від пошкоджень, якийсь з пластунів , що не мав нагальної справи, вів його на "прогулянку" околицями замку, навчаючи всіляких трюків для виживання, на кшталт того, як знайти воду в степу чи як пережити піщану бурю, та ще багато подібного.

Лейтенант Хан, молодий пластун, що перевівся сюди з Гарнізону два роки тому, найчастіше був його супутником в таких виїздах. Разом вони подорожували долинами і невеличкими сусідніми пустелями, що височіли наче сірі пагорби на плоскій, в загальному, рівнині. Джоффрі дізнався про інші твердині, мережу невеличких замків та сторожових веж, що позначували межу постійної присутності Легіонів, у всіх них служили гарнізонні досвідчені трипромені та півсонця.

Хан навчив його, як пластуну личить їздити верхи - цей стиль був придуманий для успішної лучної стрільби з коня, не дуже швидкий, але ідеальний для довготривалий подорожей. Також від нього юнак дізнався, як швидко мчати, не дуже стомлюючи коня, і як зберігати стійкий темп в переслідуванні.

І звичайно ж, навчання з луком ніколи не припинялись. Школа "божественного вітру" ґрунтувались на повтореннях та навчанні, а не на вроджених вміннях, і Джоффрі поступово освоював всі необхідні рухи, як і було задумано. Після стількох повторів вони настільки вкорінились в ньому, що він міг швидко виконати всі рухи, (жахливо) насвистуючи коротку мелодію.

Призначенням цих всіх вправ було навчити воїна стріляти інстинктивно, щоб в його голові лишалось місце для необхідного _обчислення_ щодо кожного пострілу. Світанкові Пластуни, озброєні цією нечестивою спілкою лучної майстерності та математики, насправді використовували ці три секунди для вираховування того, куди треба послати стрілу. Дуже приблизні обрахунки швидкості вітру і власного коня також брались до уваги, бо метою було вцілення в центр грудної клітки, може трохи лівіше чи правіше, щоб безперечно вбити людину, і примінення цієї техніки зазвичай до цього й призводило. Залповий вогонь давно вже вважався занадто примітивним поміж пластунами, адже вони таки _цілились_, коли спускали стрілу... І степовий розбійник, що мчав галопом, іноді навіть не встигав зрозуміти, що ж це вбило його, коли самотня стріла прилітала з-за непримітного пагорба і вганялась в його спину без жодного зайвого звука.

Джоффрі проводив цілі ночі при світлі свічки, вираховуючи гіпотетичні постріли на такому звичному в Ї-Ті білому папері, намагаючись ігнорувати вміння в розрахунку, обчислюючи лише фізичну частину польоту. Йому казали, що це займе роки, може й десятиліття, щоб майстерно опанувати цю техніку, але Джоффрі відчував, що вже розуміє основи цієї техніки.

Він відчував себе наче якимось послушником перед останнім екзаменом, поєднуючи та вираховуючи незвичні вміння для вирішення завдання. В снах незчисленні стріли поєднувались зі спогадами про морські плавання або з вивченням чисел в Цитаделі. Це відчувалось як наче поєднання різних особистостей, різних життів. Вираховувати рівняння під наглядом архімейстера Райяма, інстинктивно вираховувати швидкість вітру посеред шторму, відчувати потрібну швидкість замаху при відбиванні кліганового удару, спостерігати за ковзаючими параболами та траєкторіями разом з архімейстером Ваелліном... Він наче готувався до вивчення цієї техніки стрільби протягом всіх тих життів, не усвідомлюючи цього.

Одного дня все це раптово _зійшлось_ в одну точку, на диво якраз тоді, коли він найбільше відволікся.

Біля головної брами почувся якийсь гамір, щось про пораненого пластуна, та капітан Сюй перервав тренування, розбираючись зі стривоженими кіньми та цілителями.

Джоффрі почувався виснаженим після цілого дня верхового об'їзду зовнішнього периметру та після цілої ночі довгих обрахунків. Він мріяв про ліниве перебування під вінтерфелльським чардеревом, щоб спостерігати за падінням багряних листочків, що формували рухливу картину, повільно обертаючись при падінні...

\- ПЛАСТУНИ! ЦІЛЬТЕСЬ! - зненацька заволав капітан Сюй.

Джоффрі досі був зачарований спогадом про божегай, коли його руки наче самі собою почали рухатись. Він _відчув_ вітер і напругу тятиви, коли напнув лук.

Він на мить майже відчув, що якимось чином перенісся у Вінтерфелл на мить, коли раптова тиша навколо нього повернула хлопця до реальності.

Капітан і два пластуни, що спостерігали за його тренуванням, мовчали. Джоффрі подивився на протилежний бік подвір'я і побачив стрілу, що стирчала з грудей мішені. Він перевів погляд вниз і побачив лук, котрий досі тримав в руці, готовий до стрільби, як інша рука вже тягнулась до наступної стріли в сагайдаку, готова до чергового пострілу. Один з глядачів передав флягу з водою іншому, що вишкірився на всі зуби, як дурник.

Джоффриним розумом витала лише одна думка.

_Боги, я би вбив когось за ліжко. _

**3**

Він був одним із найгіршим стрільців серед всього товариства, проте тепер став _частиною_ цієї організації, і це наповнювало його щастям. Пояснення про те, як стріляти верхи, досить легко перейшли у вміння, і досить швидко Джоффрі вже міг гордо називати себе "кінним пластуном", котрі були серцевиною Світанкових Пластунів. На його грудях красувались три залізні промені, і він нарешті приєднався до їхньої гри в кості, проте лише загальне добре ставлення серед пластунів до "варвара" не давало юнаку померти від спраги під сяючим пустельним сонцем.

"Закінчення навчання" завершилось чималою кількістю кухлів місцевого пива, а в кінці ще дещо жахаючою, але надзвичайно веселою посвятою в стилі "_не рухай головою_, бо ми тобі її зараз побриємо стрілою"... після того щоразу, як він чухав сверблячий шрам, всі пластуни, що це бачили вибухали реготом... і з розумінням торкались своїх власних старих шрамів.

Ще під час святкування його нові товариші радо повідомили його, що _це_ лише початок. Він лише почав свій шлях по перетворенню в справжнього Світанкового Пластуна...

**4**

Постійні тренування переплітались з новими обов'язками, як час спливав і місяці служби перетворювалися в роки. Спочатку Джоффрі наказали приєднатись до патрулів, що не віддалялись далеко і лише проходили по межі з землями шрайків, але це змінилось з часом. Потойбіччя поступово ставало все більш небезпечною землею, місяць за місяцем. Смертність серед пластунів зростала одночасно з ростом джоффриних вмінь, як і його статус в Легіоні. Всього за шість місяців після посвяти він заслужив свій четвертий промінь (пластуни завжди мали не менше трьох). Він бився з дивними та небезпечними шрайками, а пізніше вів мирні переговори та звично торгував з ними в їхніх малих, грубо збудованих, селищах, збудованих навколо руїн їхніх колись величних міст. Він також трохи вивчив їхню шиплячу мову і одного разу навіть зміг зупинити переговорами сутичку між одним з їхніх племен та гарнізоном вартової вежі Світанкового Легіону, чия кривава облога почалась через непорозуміння. Ця дія принесла йому сонячного променя, найвищу відзнаку, котру міг заслужити рядовий солдат перед отриманням офіцерського звання.

Рішення про перевід в офіцери і продовження терміну служби ще на п'ять років далось йому легко. Два прожитих роки серед пластунів зробили його членом тісного братства, з чим Джоффрі ще ніколи не стикався в своїх життях. Раніше він не раз мав тісні дружні зв'язки (хоча це завжди болюче закінчувалось... Вони завжди вирячались на нього як на монстра чи незнайомця, коли він помирав і знову прокидався в своїй кімнаті), але він ніколи не відчував цього типу глибокого зв'язку з незнайомцями, з тими, що сприймались своїми лише через шматок заліза Легіону на грудях чи сірий плащ на плечах, і Джоффрі знав, що вони прикриють йому спину при небезпеці, чи то проста сутичка, чи битва, чи бійка в таверні. Серед Пластунів він знайшов химерну і незвичну спільноту товаришів по службі чи _братчиків_. Купку братчиків, за котрих він би віддав обидва ока, якби був такий вибір за збереження їхніх життів, купку братчиків, за котрих він, це вже напевно, колись буде проливати кров і мабуть загине.

Раз на півроку юнак отримував листа від боцмана Валіона, або точніше вже трипроменя Валіона? Незважаючи на певні незручності з чужою мовою надійний боцман виробив певну репутацію як інструктор по муштрі і одночасно як зв'язковий між офіцерами та рядовими солдатами Гарнізону. Йому наче на роду було написано стати сонцепроменем, і валіоновий командир це бачив. Час від часу вони разом зустрічались, коли Джоффрі переводили до Фортеці у "відпустку", і тоді колишній боцман розважав його старими та новими анекдотами, а Джоффрі розповідав про небезпеки Потойбіччя.

Переведення в статус офіцера і перетворення в лейтенанта більше нагадувало роки навчання послушником в Цитаделі, ніж звичні тренування. Фортеця Світанку мала свою власну "Сонячну академію", але тут, на межі з Потойбіччям, пластуни не могли собі дозволити втратити сонцепроменя, поки він десь далеко вчитиметься на півсонце. Тож Джоффрі перевели до дещо іншої навчальної установи, що розташовувалась всередині тієї ж Сіробашти. Писарська башта або, як її частіше називали в замку та за його межами, "Сміттєва башта" була власною мініатюрною академією пластунів. Ця недоладна назва походила від безладної системи освіти, котру деякі сонцепромені порівнювали з вкиданням всякого непотребу і всього, що командири змогли знайти, в одну купу, щоб подивитись, що з того вийде. Учні не відвідували занять регулярно, враховуючи їхні постійні від'їзди в Потойбіччя по службі, та й вчителі були не кращими в цьому плані. Нерідко офіцерами, що вели заняття, були поранені вояки, що лікували свої рани в замку і тимчасово були змушені навчати майбутніх офіцерів.

Але якимось чином вони все ж справлялись з цим. Пластуни залежали від якості випускників Сміттєвої башти і завжди намагались організувати різноманіття "вчителів", котрі знались на різних речах, щоб надати різносторонню освіту майбутнім офіцерам. Джоффрі тут навчився багато всякого від величних вояків, гарнізонних експертів по облогах, котрих часто запрошували сюди, та найбільш ексцентричних і смертельно небезпечних з пластунів, що проводили свою відпустку тут після багатомісячного патрулювання Потойбіччя.

Офіцери-пластуни слідкували, щоб Джоффрі не лише отримав необхідні навички для виживання в глушині, але й щоб він вмів вести за собою невеликий загін вояків. Гарнізонні гості, з іншого боку, займались муштрою та дисципліною, і вчили юнака теоретичним знанням війни, тактиці та стратегії, і в загальному принципам військового ремесла.

До слова, не було би перебільшенням назвати "Елементарні принципи війни" авторства Фол-Фінга для Гарнізону Фортеці чимось на кшталт "Семикутної Зірки" для септонів Вестероса. Джоффрі мав зубрити ту кляту книгу напам'ять, наче це очікувалось від кожного офіцера Легіону. Той шедевр воєнної думки, що визначав курс війн на сході Ессосу протягом останніх тисяч років, був написаний Фол-Фінгом, "генералом що виграв тисячу битв і не програв жодної" після фінальної гри в пайго*** проти свого заклятого ворога, Чорного чаклуна. Чи треба казати, що ця конкретна гра була надзвичайно популярною серед офіцерів Легіону.

Під кінець першого року навчання в Сміттєвій башті Джоффрі знав ту книжку настільки добре, що міг би заприсягтись, що час від часу в снах веде захопливі дискусії з самим Фол-Фінгом...

В одному з розділів ї-тійський військовий геній писав про характеристики ідеального офіцера. Один з Ідеальних Атрибутів, вигадливо названий "аурою спокійного командира", згідно записів легендарного генерала, був серед найважливіших для видатного офіцера. Ауру спокійного командира не можна було заслужити, вона мала виникнути сама собою від безперервних зустрічей з небезпекою, як постійне віддзеркалення душевного стану, що виникає після подолання цих небезпек. Це була зростаюча внутрішня стійкість, що гніздилась глибоко всередині людини, наче якась внутрішня характеристика офіцера, котрий знає, що його накази є незаперечними. Після сотень випадків пережитих небезпек та битв Ідеальний Офіцер мав перевершити свої страхи та сумніви, перетворившись в чистий інструмент сили волі. Отже, по досягненню цього стану той офіцер вже більше не _сподівається_ і не _хвилюється_, що його накази будуть виконані. Він _знає_, що його накази будуть виконані, і за ним підуть солдати. Він _відчуватиме_ це, як черговий факт існування, звичний життєвий факт, на кшталт незаперечних істин - як вода є мокрою та як сонце підіймається зі сходу.

Джоффрі думав, що мало хто з людей міг досягнути такого стану, і знав особисто лише кількох таких людей.

Одним з них був його теперішній наставник.

Бамбукова палиця вдарила якраз між джоффриними руками на столі, не зачіпаючи їх, але змушуючи його здригнутись від несподіванки, коли раптовий звук рознісся відлунням по малій кімнаті.  
Джоффрі злегка випрямився вперед, дивлячись перед собою.

\- Сонцепромінь Джоу-Рі! - відрізав майор Гаошін. Старий гарнізонний спеціаліст з протистояння облогам, він практично випромінював командну ауру, змушуючи всіх слухати, хоча насправді був більше Буркотливим, ніж Спокійним.

\- Так, майоре Гаошін, пане!

\- Тепер ти призначений командиром! Шлях до відступу відрізано, вороги оточили тебе! Віддавай накази, швидко! - промовив майор. Три інших сонцепромені, що також навчалися тут, уважно чекали на відповідь.

Джоффрі не впіймався на ту наживку, адже на початках навчання десятки разів попадався на цій типовій для новачків помилці. - Я маю знати умови моєї місії, пане! - вигукнув він до майора, досі сидячи з прямою, як бамбукова палиця майора, спиною.

\- Тобі віддали наказ з'єднатись з основною армією на півночі, але шлях там повільний та зрадливий. Розкажи про п'ятий елементарний принцип війни?! - той раптово запитав. Джоффрі міг би задати питання про додаткові деталі того сценарію, щоб отримати повнішу картину, але це лише призведе до словесної дуелі у вигляді блискавичних запитань, спрямованих на збиття його з пантелику, своєрідного еквіваленту "намагайся придумати, що робити, коли по стінах замку видираються кочові скелелази, а твої солдати вмирають під дощем стріл", котрі майор Гаошін звичайно ж задасть. Він в цьому насправді розумівся, адже втратив руку з десяток років тому від пострілу з балісти кочівників.

\- П'ятий елементарний принцип війни: Розсіювання та Концентрація! Якщо у вас достатньо сили, то можна вбити кинджалом навіть наймогутнішого ворога, але занадто міцно вхоплений кинджал може легко бути відбитим одним сильним ударом! - продекламував Джоффрі. - Мені необхідно дізнатись більше про сили противника і про мої власні війська також, пане!

\- Три повноцінні племені верблюжих кочівників наближаються зі сходу, одночасно вождь племені кінних кочівників разом зі своїми кровними вершниками наближається з півдня. Ваші сили - два пластунських патруля і рота гарнізонних залізних променів. Гірський хребет перекриває шлях на захід, ви можете рухатись на північ по пересіченій місцевості та небезпечних гірських стежках, на південь через кінних дикунів, на схід через верблюжих кочівників або залишитись і окопатись на місці. А тепер поясни п'ятий принцип генерала Фол-Фінга простими словами, щоб навіть варвар міг би зрозуміти, - наказав майор.

Джоффрі й далі сидів нерухомо, швидко роздумуючи: - Обидва стиля мають свої сильні та слабі сторони, пане! Хоча б для прикладу, зосереджені в одному місці сили можуть обійти обхідним маневром та навіть виграти бій проти більшого, та розосередженого ворога, поки ваші війська швидко та переконано рухаються вперед. З іншого боку, розосереджена армія буде знати, звідки ворог почне наступ, забираючи ініціативу в розвідці проти сконцентрованого в одній точці ворога, може перерізати тилове забезпечення ворожих сил та виснажувати противника фланговими наскоками, або й навіть оточити кільцем і знищити ворогів одним синхронним ударом... Я би зосередив війська і вдарив по півдню, пане. Бойова дружина кінного вождя небезпечний противник, але їх все ж можна перемогти. Потім я би повів війська на захід через гори, а після переходу через перевал - повів би на північ, обходячи ймовірну північну засідку за горами, і з'єднався би з основними силами Легіону, - відповів Джоффрі.

Майор з хвильку помовчав, обдумуючи це, перш ніж буркотливо погодитись. - Прийнятно... але безрозсудно. Кочівники могли би захопити північний шлях і сконцентрувати там свої сили, перш ніж ти прибудеш з того обхідного маршруту через гори... Сонцепроменю Ніаме, твій альтернативний план?

Інший сонцепромінь знизав плечима, піднімаючи голову. - Пробитись силою через ймовірну північну засідку, залишивши частину військ блокувати прохід за собою! - сказав він.

\- Але пане! В результаті частина моїх людей... - почав Джоффрі.

\- Загине. Їхні тіла гнитимуть під пустельним сонцем. Покинуті своїми. Але що, якщо якраз твого підкріплення бракуватиме легіону для вирішальної переваги в битві? А що, як ти матимеш нагальну інформацію для командування? Що як людина, здатна зупинити конфлікт, знаходитиметься серед твого війська? - раптово запитав майор.

\- Я... Я би...

Але майор не дав йому закінчити думку. - Я нічого! Іноді добровільне принесення в жертву життів твоїх солдат, та й твого власного життя, може врятувати незчисленні життя в майбутньому. Це наш обов'язок як офіцерів Світанку. Щоб вирішувати, хто житиме, і при потребі віддати власні життя... - сказав майор Гаошін, дивлячись на Джоффрі, але фокусуючи зір на чомусь, що знаходилось вдалині.

\- Обов'язок важчий за гори... - проказав напам'ять Джоффрі, роздумуючи.

_Просто так розкидатись людськими життями... не подобається це мені... це змушує пригадувати, як я... використовував як ніщо людей для своїх забаганок, для своїх бажань... навіть задля власного задоволення._

\- Але смерть легша за пір'їнку, - закінчив фразу майор. Він перевів погляд і зненацька напосівся на третього сонцепроменя, котрий, як мабуть вважав майор, недостатньо приділяв уваги дискусії.

\- Сонцепроменю Юань! Чим є сьомий елементарний принцип війни?! - відрізав він.

Джоффрі пропустив відповідь Юаня повз вуха, напружено розмірковуючи.

_Використані та викинуті наче заіржавілі інструменти. Сера Баррістана вигнано з посади, щоб... сер Джеймі міг зайняти його місце і стати лордом-командиром Королівської Варти... Тиріон був правицею короля, та його жбурнули вниз без найменших роздумів, щоб Тайвін зайняв його місце... Гори тіл мертвого простолюду та селян Річкових земель..._

Його відволік незвичний біль в грудях. _Якщо я піду цим шляхом, то знову стану таким же, примхливим монстром, що вичавлює життя зі свого оточення?_

_Не зараз, дихай_, думав він, стискаючи рукою груди. Юнак глибоко вдихнув, відчуваючи, як серце дещо заспокоюється та сповільнює темп биття, і легкий ритмічний біль в грудях поступово розчинився. Джоффрі похитав головою, трохи розслаблюючи поставу, повертаючи увагу до уроку, подалі від уявного жахливого майбутнього.

**5**

Навчання в "Сміттєвій башту" було лише половиною необхідних приготувань на шляху до отримання Півсонця, як виявилось. Крім штудіювання премудростей в Сіробашті Пластуни також відправляли майбутніх офіцерів на службу під командуванням більш досвідчених пластунів, котрі трактували їх майже як послушників, навчаючи всього, що самі знали.

Недавно підвищений полковник Цзінь взяв його до себе, звичайно ж. Відносини з полковником завжди були більш "горизонтальними", ніж це передбачалось статутом, вважаючи їхню різницю в рангах, і Джоффрі проводив місяці допомагаючи полковнику в його різноманітних завданнях, та його нове звання змушувало юнака з головою поринути в писанину. Джоффрі трохи підозрював, що Цзінь обрав його саме через досвід в роботі з бюрократичними процедурами, але врешті-решт результат був таким самим. Від полковника він дізнався брудну сторону природи командування військами в Потойбіччі.

Джоффрі досі не був певен на рахунок свого потенційного керування іншими людьми, адже пригадував той жахливий досвід, до яких катастроф це призводило в його перших, мабуть, десяти життях. Очевидно, він не міг пригадати більш некомпетентного короля в історії Семи Королівств. І хоч в цьому житті, побувши капітаном корабля і легіонером-сонцепроменем, його власна самооцінка дещо покращилась, але він досі почувався незручно, коли був вимушений командувати значними групами людей.

Полковник взявся виправити цю невпевненість з певним невеликим успіхом, як Джоффрі вивчав, коли варто слідкувати за дисципліною, а коли краще послабити її, коли віддавати накази і коли дослухатись до порад. Врешті він повернувся до старого тиріонівського методу "_прикинься, ніби щось тямиш в цьому, і воно саме прийде_"...

Врешті-решт, коли пройшли п'ять повних років після прокидання у своєму ліжку в Червоному Замку, Джоффрі було підвищено до звання півсонця Легіону Світанку.

Він злегка відчував цей тягар глибоко всередині себе. Але невблаганні події прискорили кар'єрний ріст, примушуючи його з лейтенанта стати капітаном, повним сонцем, лише за шість місяців.

**6**

\- Про що думаєш, лейтенанте? - запитав капітан Дсін, перевіряючи силу натяжіння свого лука. Джоффрі поглянув на невеличке село та десяток кибиток, що стояли на землі біля нього. Скорботний Відпочинок був маленькою спільнотою козячих пастухів, що групувалась навколо дрібного оазису, типовим з багатьох подібних поселень, що так-сяк животіли на межі з землями шрайків, обробляючи тверду землю і отримуючи навзамін мізерні врожаї. Малі села типу цього існували на межі знищення від чисельних небезпек, що чатували на всіх за межами П'яти Фортець. Окрім посух та піщаних штормів їм загрожували раптові набіги кочівників, що зненацька виникали з сірих рівнин, і були справжньою напастю для таких спільнот, неочікувані вибухи смерті та дикунства, що залишали по собі руїни та загибель доброї половини жителів, і це ще якщо пощастить. Набіги зграй шрайківської гарячої молоді теж становили загрозу. Хоча торгівля з ящеролюдьми була звичним явищем за межами Фортець, але для шрайківських юних шибайголов, що шукали особистої слави і гідних противників, для підняття статусу в племені, ці вперті козоводи були можливою ціллю, якщо дикунам не вдавалось знайти випадковий Світанковий патруль для нападу.

Напівзаморені до смерті верблюди, котрі очевидно тягнули ці кибитки ще декілька годин тому, зараз спокійно відпочивали і пили воду з оази, невеликі дерев'яні халупи, з яких складалось селище, були незвично тихими.

Джоффрі роздивлявся ще протягом кількох хвилин, стримуючи свого коня. - Все наче виглядає досить спокійним, капітане, - відповів він, намагаючись придумати (та провалюючи цю затію) менш банальну відповідь.

\- Це завжди поганий знак, лейтенанте, - пробурмотів капітан, продовжуючи спостерігати за місциною.

\- Ці кибитки мабуть належать шрайківському каравану, що заїхав сюди купити козячі шкіри. Боги лише знають, для чого ящіркам вони потрібні... - вголос роздумував Джоффрі, роздивляючись незвичний транспорт. Вони виглядали досить пошарпаними, і їм бракувало орнаментів та малюнків, типових для шрайків. - Але здається...

\- Так, я зауважив також. І поглянь на верблюдів. Скотарі ніколи б не дозволили їм пити прямо з оази, боячись, щоб ті не занесли якоїсь хвороби. Вони б налили їм воду в дерев'яні відра... - продовжив Дсін.

\- Мертві люди не можуть відмовити вам в будь-чому... Думаєте, це верблюже плем'я? - запитав Джоффрі.

Дсін спохмурнів, напружено розмірковуючи. - ... Можливо... якщо їхній шаман достатньо захмелів. Це виглядає найменш убезпеченим від нападу набігом, котрий могли б вчинити верблюжатники... і їхні звірі виглядають дуже замореними, шаман би згодував їм своїх власних людей, перш ніж так ризикнути... ні... це не вони... - промовив він.

Командир нарешті вирішив щось, витягнув стрілу і напнув лука. - Є лише один спосіб переконатись, ми візьмемо підрозділ сонцепроменя Со-Міна і пошлемо перевірити. Якщо знайдемо щось відмінне від купки п'яних та щасливих козопасів, то закличемо решту патруля на підмогу, - вирішив він.

\- Так, пане. Я передам наказ людям, - відповів Джоффрі, розвернув і пришпорив коня, повертаючись на декілька десятків метрів назад, де тридцять вершників, вдягнутих в пластунські плащі, мовчки чекали на вердикт капітана.

Джоффрі під'їхав до сонцепроменя Со-Міна, котрий витріщався на село разом з рештою пластунів. - Що там таке, половинко****? - негайно запитав Со-Мін. Суворість гарнізонної субординації не була поширена серед пластунів , особливо серед рядових солдат та призовників. Сам характер оточення вимагав менш звертати уваги на порушення.

\- Капітан почув сморід халепи. Ми перевіримо, що там всередині, з твоїм підрозділом, поки сонцепромінь Гохль залишиться в резерві, - швидко пояснив Джоффрі.

\- Зрозуміло, пане. Я підготую червону секцію до зустрічі можливої засідки, - відповів той, і направив коня вперед, голосно пояснюючи та жестикулюючи до п'ятнадцяти людей, що підпорядковувались йому.

_Типовий сонцепромінь. Завжди очікує найгіршого... Що ж, не можу звинувачувати його, я в свій час починав так само._

Джоффрі погнав свого коня на інший бік невеличкого загону, в напрямі оранжевої секції та сонцепроменя Гохля.

\- Якщо почуєш звук бою чи побачиш спалах, то миттєво рушай до села, заїдеш з протилежного боку і з'єднаєшся з нами. Якщо це засідка, то ми маємо обернути її проти них самих, - сказав йому Джоффрі.

Недавно переведений з Гарнізону вояк швидко віддав честь і коротко відповів: - Так, лейтенанте.

_Ми невдовзі познайомимо твою голову з бритвою, і ти покинеш оте "лейтенанте", а натомість вживатимеш звичне "половинко",_ подумав Джоффрі, злегка розвеселілий від цієї думки. Він повернув коня назад до капітана, коли червона секція шикувалась за ним, дві шеренги по сім людей, плюс сонцепромінь Со-Мін.

\- Все готове, половинко, - сказав Со-Мін, витягуючи лук.

Джоффрі кивнув і нахилився вперед, звертаючись до капітана. - Ми готові до швидкої розвідки, пане, - сказав він командиру. Дсін кивнув, пускаючи коня вперед. - Давайте швидше розберемося з цим, - сказав він.

Сімнадцять вояків в'їхали в селище по "головній вулиці", досить швидко, щоб виглядати, ніби мають тут нагальну справу, але недостатньо швидко, щоб виглядати загрозою. Вулиця складалась із невеличких та крихітних халуп, між деякими з них пролягали маленькі провулки. Джоффрі здалося, що вуличка була не довшою за сотню метрів, далі будинки різко зникали і починався степ.

Будинки виглядали безлюдними, але не покинутими. Біля них досі можна було бачити кошики з городиною та зграйки довгорогих синьо-сірих кіз, що розбігались перед кіньми і в загальному лише заважали рухатись.

Вони зупинились, коли побачили жінку, що стояла на ганку одного з найбільших будинків і дивилась на них із цікавістю.

Джоффрі та капітан спинили коней прямо перед нею, коли решта солдат сформувала периметр за їхніми спинами, побоюючись засідки.  
\- Чи можу я запитати, хто прибув в це чесне містечко цієї чудової ночі? - запитала вона, злегка усміхаючись та розглядаючи їх, від тієї посмішки мурахи поповзли джоффриною спиною. Вона мала каптура на голові і звичну накидку на плечах, такий одяг використовували всі інші тисячі мандрівників в Потойбіччі.

\- Капітан Дсін з Світанкових Пластунів, Восьмий патруль. Ми загубились в піщаній бурі і я намагаюсь знайти решту своїх людей, - різко сказав капітан.

\- Ой, звичайно! Прошу вибачити мене за нахабство, вельможний пане, заходьте, заходьте і відпочиньте від вашої важкої подорожі, - відповіла вона, жестикулюючи і заходячи в той чималий будинок.

\- Капітане, тільки скажіть і я всаджу стрілу їй межи очі, - прошепотів сонцепромінь Со-Мін, з неспокоєм дивлячись на двері. Він вже витягнув стрілу з сагайдака і поклав її на лук.

\- Зажди. Безумовно, тут щось не так, але ми маємо дізнатись, що саме. Заходьте, будьте готові до будь-чого, - сказав капітан, спішуючись, і прив'язав коня до стовпа. Частина вояків приєднались до нього і оточили з боків, решта тим часом розосередились по сторонам по периметру.

\- Чотирипромінь Чі, залишся тут з половиною людей і будь пильним, я хочу, щоб ви спостерігали за всім, та приготуй про всяк випадок сигнальну стрілу, - прошепотів капітан, вхопивши солдата за руку.

\- Так, пане, - прошепотів у відповідь чотирипромінь, вклонився і хутко пішов до людей, віддаючи накази.

Коли вони ввійшли всередину, Джоффрі подумав, що ця будівля слугували чимось на кшталт таверни для селян, якщо це прийнятний термін. Високий стіл віддалено нагадував звичний шинквас (як виявилось, це досить універсальне вирішення для людства по всьому світу), закриваючи двері в кутку зали, що мабуть вели до місцевої кухні.

Навпроти шинквасу стояли декілька столів по кутках. За кількома сиділи люди в таких же пустельних накидках, щось тихо бурмочучи між собою. Вони часто прикладались до якихось білих кухлів, регулярно намагаючись приховати хихотіння.

Капітан, Со-Мін, Джоффрі і сім інших пластунів підійшли до того високого столу, Джоффрі та капітан посідали на стільці, решта людей лише сперлись руками на стіл, обережно оточуючи офіцерів. - Не подобається це все мені, половинко, - зашепотів трипромінь Воль, що стояв збоку біля Джоффрі. - Мені це нагадує відчуття від деяких розповідей, якими лякають однопроменів в Залі Снів... - закінчив він. Джоффрі не заперечив, насправді його відчуття небезпеки майже волало вголос. - Не втрачай пильність, Воль... Що б не сталось, ти знай собі та стріляй по отих накидках ззаду нас, розпитаємо їх пізніше, - сказав він йому, перш ніж повернутись до капітана. - Пане, вони виглядають схожими на ї-тійців, це точно не кочівники, - сказав йому Джоффрі.

Дивна жінка вийшла з кухні, несучи тацю з білим кухлями, щиро посміхаючись на всі зуби. - Ось, прошу! - сказала вона, ставлячи тацю на стіл і розставляючи кухлі.

_Я зламаю лука тому пластунові, що лише ризикне подумати про ту випивку... _Його думки наче пролетіли відлунням в головах решти солдат, бо більшість навіть не поглянула на той напій.

\- Ми пройшли чималий шлях, поки дістались сюди, але нам ще далеко йди до своєї мети... Ми шукаємо нового життя, розумієте? - раптово сказала вона.

\- Ага... і що за нове життя ви шукаєте...? - запитав Джоффрі, підтримуючи несподівану розмову, маючи намір випитати дещицю інформації. В Потойбіччі іноді траплялись групи людей, вигнанців чи відлюдників, що добровільно (або й не дуже) міняли захист Імперії на пошуки свого власного шляху. Зазвичай вони не довго жили після цього.

\- О, ми шукаємо одне місце, де живуть чудові люди, люди величних вмінь... та поглядів... Ми шукаємо вчителя, що візьме нас, - сказала вона, вказуючи на решту столів. - Всіх нас! - продовжила вона, сміючись і жестикулюючи своїми довгими руками.

\- Але ви пийте, пийте. Я зараз принесу основну страву, - майже пирхнула жінка і захихотіла. Коли вона злегка повернула голову, на обличчя впала смужка місячного світла з вікна, і Джоффрі охнув. Її очі були повністю чорними.

Вона пішла на кухню, безтурботно крокуючи.

\- Капітане? - негайно запитав Джоффрі.

\- Це культисти... чи майбутні культисти... - зашепотів капітан, дивлячись всередину кухля і знову на кухонні двері.

\- От лайно... - прошепотів трипромінь Воль, ледве стримуючи тремтіння рук.

Магія, як Джоффрі дізнався за попередні роки, була більш поширена в Ї-Ті, ніж в Вестеросі, де справжні магічні вміння були дуже рідкісними. Йому розказували, що Імперський університет навіть має ціле "крило", що займається вивченням магії, але все одно певні практики були заборонені в Імперії... заборонені знання, що завжди притягують певний тип людей...

І в Потойбіччі, легіонери знали, що найгірші з тих людей врешті-решт опинялись саме тут. Занадто небезпечні та розбещені для Дому Безсмертних в Кварті, але недостатньо вмілі та досвідчені, щоб отримати запрошення від лорда-чаклуна з Каркоси. Отже, вони шукали місце, де їх би прийняли, йдучи за легендами та шепотінням ночі...

_Вона сказала, що вони шукають місце для навчання... _

_Справді, майбутні культисти. Заради богів, вони шукають К'Дат._

Капітан наче внутрішньо прийняв якесь рішення за мить до того. Він вдивлявся в білий кухоль з відразою. - Здається я щойно знайшов зниклих козопасів... Темрява Півночі... - пробурмотів він шоковано.

Запізнілий спогад виринув в джоффриній голові. _"__Заборонене зілля, подібне до Вечірньої Тіні, але зроблене на основі людської крові. Діє двічі потужніше за двічі менший проміжок часу, але втричі швидше відбирає розум... Якщо побачиш чорні оч без білків, вбий їхнього власника без роздумів, або й сам опинишся в наступному кухлі з зіллям...__"_ Він пригадав дивного косоокого офіцера, що викладав в Сміттєвій башті протягом кількох днів. Це був єдиний офіцер з бачених Джоффрі, що мав відзнаку на грудях з темного нефриту, самотній чорний місяць.

\- Лайно-лайно-лайно, це культисти?! - злякано зашипів трипромінь Воль, крутячи головою з боку на бік, перш ніж вирячитись на капітана на межі паніки. - Треба вшиватись звідси, капітане! Це завдання для цілого Нефритового Сузір'я чи навіть двох, не для Пластунів! - шепотів Воль, коли решта солдат здригнулись, рвучко хапаючись за луки та кинджали.

\- Трипромінь! Опануй себе! - зашипів у відповідь капітан через зуби. Військова дисципліна взяла верх, і трипромінь застиг, перетворившись в суцільний згусток уваги. - Я сказав, майбутні культисти, а не Сірі шептуни. Ми пластуни, ми очі та вуха Світанку. Тож поводься гідно, - він промовив це так, наче проголосив очевидний факт, знову обертаючись і дивлячись на столи, де культисти-неофіти досі шепотіли щось між собою та хихотіли. - Повільно відходимо і з'єднаємось з підрозділом сонцепроменя Гохля, там обговоримо ситуацію і подивимось, що і як, - наказав капітан, знову кинувши погляд на кухонні двері.

\- Заради Світанку, - прошепотів він.

\- Заради Світанку, - прошепотіли у відповідь Джоффрі та решта вояків. Капітан кивнув і підвівся, обертаючись, та практично врізався в ту чорнооку жінку.

\- Вже покидаєте нас?! Але свято лише починається! - вона набурмосилась, наче маленька дівчинка, і схопила капітанову голову обома руками, усміхаючись.

\- ААААААААААААААААААААаааааааааааааааххххххххх! - заверещав капітан, кров полилась з його носа та вух, очі неначе розчинились в чорній гидоті.

Джоффрі здійняв лук і вгатив стрілу прямо їй в голову, майже впритул. Стріла вилетіла з протилежного боку голови, пройшовши через каптур, і накидка раптово впала порожньою на підлогу.

\- Капітане Дсін! КАПІТАНЕ! - заволав Джоффрі, нагинаючись, та вхопив падаюче тіло командира. Того били такі сильні судоми, коли він опинився на підлозі, що струмені крові били фонтанами від внутрішнього тиску, наче з поламаної мірійської каналізації. Ще один фінальний спазм і капітан затих, поглинутий милосердною смертю.

Інші культисти підвелись з-за столів, істерично регочучи, коли вони пожбурляли порожні кухлі на підлогу і швидко рушили до пластунів. Джоффрі ледве стримався, щоб не закричати від такого несподіваного прояву магії, але якийсь голос гримів всередині його голови, гасячи панічний порив. То був майор Гаошін, він не залишав ані хвильки часу на коливання.

_"__Тепер ти приймаєш командування!__"_ відрізав уявний майор.

Джоффрі блискавично все обміркував, підводячись з підлоги, відчуваючи, наче час навколо них сповільнився. _Оточений культистами в закритому просторі, накази?_ Думав він, натягуючи чергову стрілу.

\- Пластуни! Станьте колом і стріляйте по ним, негайно! - заволав Джоффрі, відкидуючи стілець вбік і пускаючи стрілу в найближчого фанатика. Стріла наче мала такий же ефект, як і з тією жінкою, його накидка впала додолу, наче під нею було лише повітря. Пластуни враз вийшли з ступору і сформували коло, спиною до спини, не лишаючи жодного куточку "таверни" без нагляду. Вони одразу почали пускати стріли одна за одною по магам-неофітам, але на підлогу падали лише порожні роби. Але щоразу, як стріла вражала одного, двоє нових виникали з тіней в дальніх кутках зали.

\- НЕ ЖАЛІЙТЕ СТРІЛ, НЕ ПІДПУСКАЙТЕ ЇХ ДО СЕБЕ! - волав Джоффрі, силкуючись пригадати, що той офіцер з числа Нефритових Писарів казав про таке. Одного дня він описував щось дуже подібне, називаючи це "тіневою ходою".

_Це лише __"__фокус с крові та темряви, жалюгідне вміння невдах, сп'янілих від сили поглинутої крові__", так він це називав._

_Якщо ось це жалюгідне, то я боюсь дізнатись, що ж він вважав величним..._

Він пустив чергову стрілу і закричав через двері: - Чотирипромінь Чі! Посилай сигнальну стрілу! - продовжуючи стріляти по юрбі накидок, кожна з них падала на підлогу трошки ближче до вояків за свого попередника.

\- ТИ ЧУВ ПОЛОВИНКУ! - заревів сонцепромінь Со-Мін, що вхопив найближчих пластунів і відтягнув їх трохи вбік, розставляючи, щоб ті рівномірно стояли, і зростаючий натовп накидок не міг досягнути їх. - ЦІЛЬТЕСЬАААААААаааааааааааахххххххх... - закричав він, коли потік крові вихопився з його рота, повністю заливаючи нагрудника червоним за якусь секунду. Він впав на живіт, за ним стояла усміхнена відьма.

\- ПРОСТО ЗДОХНИ, СУКА! - заволав трипромінь Воль, кинувся до неї і вгатив кинджалом в спину. Її накидка впала додолу, вивільняючи порожнечу та відлуння сміху, накриваючи нерухоме тіло сонцепроменя.

Джоффрі боровся зі своїм серцем, що несамовито калатало в грудях, як молот, і сильно боліло через надлишок адреналіну, та намагався пригадати ще якісь слова того нефритового писаря про цю магію...

_Ілюзії можуть здаватись смертельними, але їхні справжні форми знаходяться завжди поблизу... боги... ті згустки темряви по кутах, ось що він мав на увазі..._

Він припинив стрільбу і поглянув з певним розумінням на чорні тіні на протилежному боці кімнати. Кути та кілька секцій стіни були дуже темними, темнішими за решту кімнати. Та коли Джоффрі роздивився, то ледве зміг побачити невиразні силуети людей, наче зіткані з чистої пітьми.

Один з культистів нарешті зміг дістатись до вояків. Він схопив трипроменя за голову, не так ніжно та люблячи, як попередня відьма, а наче як шматок скелі. Трипромінь почав кричати, коли кров полилась з його носа, і заточився, але інший пластун збоку від нього різко обернувся і всадив кинджала в спину культисту, вбиваючи його (якби ж то, лише порожня накидка впала на підлогу) і звільняючи трипроменя, що задихався, намагаючись стати на ноги.

Джоффрі прицілився в чорну пляму і пустив стрілу. Раптово, наче там загорілась олійна лампа, та конкретна чорна пляма темряви освітилась, виявляючи конвульсії чоловіка, що намагався вирвати стрілу, що стирчала над ключицею.

\- СТРІЛЯЙТЕ ПО ТЕМНИХ ПЛЯМАХ НА ДАЛЬНІЙ СТІНІ! СТРІЛЯЙТЕ НЕГАЙНО! - заволав Джоффрі, витягуючи кинджал і б'ючи культиста, що зміг підійти майже впритул.

Кілька пластунів вже лежали на землі, сіпаючись в конвульсіях, поки кров виливалась з їхніх тіл, але решта швидко направила свої луки до стін, і одразу звідти почали падати поранені культисти, що верещали в паніці, тримаючись за пробити стрілами животи, груди та горлянки. Накидки посередині зали почали падати додолу наче самі собою, коли все більше і більше божевільних магів падало біля стін, на диво мало залишаючи крові по собі. Невдовзі лише вояки залишились стояти в таверні, оточені тілами скажених культистів, на стінах вже не було чорних плям темряви.

\- На вихід, негайно! - наказав Джоффрі, і пластуни зарухались, рвучко вибігаючи через двері на вулицю. Назовні Джоффрі знайшов тіло чотирипроменя Чі, що досі тримав в руці сигнальну стрілу, кров розлилась калюжами навколо нього, решта мертвих пластунів лежала півколом навколо входу в таверну.

\- Лайно, трипромінь Чжоу! Візьми...

Джоффрі майже підстрибнув з несподіванки, коли трипромінь закричав і кров полилась зі всіх отворів тіла, за ним ззаду почулось тихе хихотіння. Кілька досі живих пластунів безпорадно вгатили кинджали в накидку, котра просто впала на помираючого трипроменя.

Джоффрі тепер мав біля себе лише трьох людей.

_Що?! Вже ж не було чорних плям!_ думав він безнадійно, позираючи по сторонам вулиці. Він обдивився кожен дюйм їхнього оточення, але місяць яскраво сяяв в небі і все навколо виглядало звичним, нормальним.

Він почав пускати стріли в кожну більш-менш темну ділянку вулиці, що бачив коло себе, коли черговий солдат забулькотів та впав на коліна, тримаючись за шию, а інші два знову кололи лезами ту примарну потвору. Він стріляв безпорадно, відчуваючи, як біль в грудях лише посилюється.

Двоє людей.

_Стоп_, подумав Джоффрі.

_Дихай...  
_Він спробував опанувати свої відчуття, як це робив під час медитацій, намагаючись почути, намагаючись відчути щось неправильне, як він і раніше це робив, але цього разу відчути це _ззовні_ себе, не всередині.

_Багряні листочки падали, закручуючись в спіраль, навколо нього..._

Джоффрі різко розплющив очі і поглянув на протилежний бік вулиці, на порожній ганок. За три секунди він пустив туди стрілу і був досить здивований, коли звідти з нічого з'явилась жінка, тримаючись за живіт. Вона підвела голову, збентежено дивлячись на Джоффрі, відкривши рота, наче щоб прошепотіти якесь закляття чи може просто вчергове захихотіти. Джоффрі всадив ще одну стрілу їй прямо в груди, перш ніж вона змогла видати якийсь звук, змушуючи її заточитись назад. Він схвально рохнув, пускаючи чергову стрілу, що пробила їй груди зліва. Відьма продовжила рух назад, аж поки стріла не виросла в неї з правої очниці. Вона впала на землю, на диво лише кілька дрібних цівок крові витекло з її ран.

\- Трипромене Воль, вистрели сигнальну стрілу, - наказав Джоффрі і глибоко вдихнув, хапаючись за дерев'яний стовп біля ганку таверни, почуваючись повністю виснаженим.

Він ледве зауважив вибух світла та штучний грім над головою, коли сигнальна стріла вибухнула дощем жовтих іскор.

\- Пане! Лейтенанте! Де капітан? - раптово запитав сонцепромінь Гохль, його кінь нервово витанцьовував біля тіл мерців, коли решта оранжевої секції прибула на сигнал, чотирнадцять кінних пластунів, озброєних луками, катанами та смолоскипами.

\- Він загинув... Я прийняв командування на себе, - сказав він Гохлю. Сонцепромінь через силу проковтнув клубок в горлі, коли почув таку новину. - Зрозумів, накази, пане? - запитав він.

Джоффрі наче виринув зі ступору і підвівся, опановуючи себе.

\- Спалити все дотла, жодних полонених. Я хочу бачити всі будинки до одного спаленими до світанку, - наказав він, його голос поступово ставав менш схвильованим та більш впевненим.

\- Так, пане! Оранжева секція! Спалити все дотла! - заволав Гохль до своїх людей, котрі одразу почали жбурляти смолоскипи та пускати вогняні стріли в будівлі, підпалюючи все навколо і розганяючи темряву яскравим полум'ям.

**7**

Сонце ледве-ледве піднялось над горизонтом, коли залишки Восьмого патруля покинули залишки селища по головній дорозі.

Джоффрі зупинив коня, побачивши приблизно дюжину мертвих культистів, чиї обличчя виражали різні ступені страху та жаху. Їхні тіла були пошматовані на клапті, наче їх застав зненацька справжній вихор з гострих мечів.

\- Ваша робота? - запитав він сонцепроменя, котрий щойно зупинив свого коня збоку від джоффриного.

\- Ні, пане. Ми рушили до вас, як побачили жовтий спалах, і натрапили на цих мерців. Вони мабуть чекали на нас в засідці, але... здається хтось інший дістався до них раніше... - сказав сонцепромінь.

\- Хтось або щось, - пробурмотів Джоффрі, тамуючи дрижака. Він простягнув ноги, використовуючи стремена щоб підвестись трохи вище, і озирнувся навколо. Тут нічого більше не було навколо, лише безкінечна рівнина і окремий віддалений пагорб, та густий стовп диму позаду них від спаленого села.

\- Залиште їх тут, ми повертаємось в Сіробашту, - віддав він наказ солдатам.

**8**

Джоффрі похмуро поглянув на залізне сонце в своїй руці, злегка повертаючи його і спостерігаючи за зміною відблисків сонця на металі. Він стояв на верхівці Сіробашти, спостерігаючи за піщаними дюнами на горизонті, що мерехтіли в світлі полуденного сонця.

_Майже вся червона секція загинула, і вони дали мені ось це..._

Він роздивлявся залізне сонце з недовірою.

_Вони розформували наш Восьмий патруль, бо втрати були занадто великими..._

Він стояв тут вже довгенько, достатньо довго, щоб зауважили зміну варти, коли солдати денної зміни змінились, постійно вдивляючись на обрій в пошуках небезпеки.

_Боги... якби генерал міг побачити, що я робив в минулих життях, коли мав владу... він був певен, що тоді б вони не дали мені цього. Заради богів, він мав би наказати прив'язати мене до мішені та розстріляти. Він би знав, що вони допустили помилку, жахливу, жахливу помилку..._

Він ойкнув, впавши на коліна, відчуваючи неймовірний біль в грудях. Пульсуючий біль зсередини.

_Дихай..._

Він через силу підвівся, глибоко дихаючи і очищуючи розум.

_Знову..._

Джоффрі вже декілька разів відчував цей дивний біль, щоразу сильніше за попередній раз. Вперше це відчуття з'явилось, коли юнак перебував на борту _Нефритових Мрій_, здається, хоча він мав підозру, що певні дивні відчуття та примарні спазми, що він відчував в попередніх життях, з часом таки переросли б в цей біль, якби він тоді прожив достатньо довго... і це лякало його.

Була підозра, що він мав якусь сердечну ваду, одну з багатьох, котрі вивчав в Цитаделі. Це пояснювало, чому біль з часом ставав сильнішим, чим довше він жив, і як вада ставала все гіршою.

...Іншою, значно гіршою альтернативою, було б, якщо це симптом повторного божевілля. Незвичне, болюче гудіння в основному виникало, коли він був засмучений, хоча здавалось, що це відчуття виникає спонтанно, так несподівано воно з'являлось.

Він ще раз вдихнув на повні груди.

_Не варто перейматись цим всім. Щось станеться, або нічого не станеться._

Лейтенант ще декілька хвилин провів там, на вершині башти, сидячи зі схрещеними ногами і спостерігаючи оточення навколо Сіробашти. Сонце вже перемістилось до заходу, повільно рухаючись додолу. Джоффрі роздумував про дивну землю, що він знайшов на краю світу, і про незвичні та страшні секрети, що вона приховує в собі. Чим довше він тут жив, тим глибшою ставала темна безодня, повна питань.

Він сильно вхопив залізну зірку, стискаючи її в кулаку з усієї міці.

_Я маю бути готовим..._

**9**

\- Чінь, - прошепотів Джоффрі, коли трипромінь, що присів коло нього за сірою піщаною дюною, подивився на свого командира з питанням в очах. - Так, капітане? - запитав він.

\- Здається я знайшов наших втрачених розвідників, передай лейтенанту Ху, щоб привів людей сюди, - наказав Джоффрі.

\- Так, пане, - прошепотів вояк і посунувся вниз в напрямі зграї сіро-зелених нерухомих силуетів. Джоффрі залишився тут, на вершині дюни, роздивляючись дрібний табір внизу. Його плащ вкривав майже все тіло, лише блідо-зелені очі були видимі в проміжку між шийним захистом та каптуром.

_Більше сорока шрайків... чимало ящірок, але їхній спосіб розведення табору жалюгідний. П'ять пластунів посередині, зв'язані._

Людиноподібні ящеролюди мали луски на лобі і роздвоєні язики, їхня отрута могла вбити людину за кілька хвилин, але в загальному вони не були дуже ворожими до Легіонів. Якщо їх не рухати, вони не зачеплять вас у відповідь... як правило. Не було рідкістю зустріти цих істот в їхніх своєрідних напіврозвалених містечках, що покривали місцевість навколо, і мирна торгівля процвітала. Все ж ці землі не просто так називались землями шрайків...

Джоффрі ледь шляк не трафив, коли він вперше побачив першого з них впритул, але за чотири роки патрулювання цих земель він призвичаївся до них і ставився як до чергової категорії людей, оминаючи тих, хто мирно обробляє землю, та атакуючи тих, хто вороже поводився.

_Чотири довгих роки... шість з початку цього життя... Хех, здається це найдовше зі всіх життів взагалі... Відчувається, наче пройшло ціле десятиліття після останнього опритомнення в Червоному Замку..._

Чотири роки і навіть більше, щоб дослідити оманливо спокійне, проте смертельне, Потойбіччя...

Ящеролюди виглядали дещо замореними, наче вони давно голодували, коли рухались по табору, поправляючи намети або намагаючись заснути під місячним світлом.

_Ця група занадто близько підійшла до Фортець, незвично близько... Не важливо. Ми врятуємо своїх._

Лейтенант Ху, його замісник, прослизнув збоку до Джоффрі, разом з двадцятьма п'ятьма вояками, що тримали луки в руках. Вартовішрайки знаходились дуже близько, занадто близько, щоб можна було б говорити вголос.

Джоффрі злегка підняв руку, розводячи пальці в сторони. Він торкнувся ноги і вказав на дюну, показуючи чотири пальці. Потім зібрав пальці в кулак і двічі торкнувся грудей, показуючи своїм людям п'ять пальців.

_Сорок ворогів, п'ять своїх._

Він поставив долоню на серце і порухав нею, наче збираючись відкрити рукою якусь ємність в грудях, потім наче вказав на табір передпліччям і нарешті торкнувся свого лоба.

_Атакувати і врятувати, за моїм сигналом._

Ледь чутний звук постукування пальцями по луках був підтвердженням для Джоффрі, що його люди піднялись на позиції на вершині дюни, досі розпластані по піску. Джоффрі двічі вдарив пальцями по луку і вони синхронно поповзли вперед, готуючи луки до бою.

Його серце билось як молот в кузні, коли він напружився, готуючи себе до сутички. Він вибрав свою ціль, шрайка, що гострив ножа поблизу пластуна, котрий щось бурмотів через кляп.

Джоффрі клацнув язиком в роті, віддаючи сигнал; це було колись першим, що пластуни його навчили.

_Атакувати._

_Раз..._

Його ноги наче самі собою підняли тіло, поки він витягував стрілу з широколезим вістрям і натягував лука. Сильний вітер дув прямо зі сходу, але Джоффрі вірно вибрав позицію для своїх людей. Вони атакували з навітряної сторони, вітер дув їм в спину і продовжував дальність стрільби, а запах їхніх тіл створював невеликий ризик, враховуючи жалюгідний нюх ящеролюдей.

_Два..._

Легка зміна напряму вітру змусила Джоффрі порухати лук вправо, коли він натягнув тятиву, відчуваючи легке лоскотання гусячого пера на щоці.

_Три..._

Він інстинктивно відчував вітер та напруження тятиви, роздивляючись шрайка майже в сповільненні. Дзвін спущених тятив резонував відлунням дюною, коли пластуни випустили хмару стріл, майже синхронно залпом.

Ну, насправді не залпом, адже кожна стріла летіла по смертельній, наперед виваженій траєкторії, пронизуючи луску та плоть, спричиняючи крики страху та агонії.

Джоффрина стріла попала в верхню частину грудей того шрайка. Гуманоїд заточився назад, перш ніж впасти на спину, впускаючи ножа, котрого щойно гострив.

Шрайки верещали в гніві та зневазі, їхні знамениті крики***** (що дали їм ім'я) викликали дрижаки вздовж джоффриної спини, коли істоти масово кинулись в атаку, вибігаючи з табору по одинці чи парами. Їхня швидкість була неймовірною, підсилена будовою їхніх ніг, вони протягували вперед руки з кігтями, маючи намір порвати Джоффрі та його людей на клапті. Шрайки були надзвичайно небезпечними в ближньому бої навіть без зброї, але тут, на рівнинах, стріла була королевою поля бою.

Шрайки падали додолу невдовзі після вибігання з наметів. Джоффрі поцілив одного в шию, іншого в ногу (майже промах). Люди навколо нього стріляли без упину, зберігаючи тишу, поки вибирали собі все нові та нові цілі та посилали їм смерть.

Ящірки невдовіз припинили натиск, в паніці нарешті усвідомлюючи, проти кого зараз б'ються. Не варто воювати з ворогом на місцевості, що слугує його цілям, це ж елементарний урок, засвоєний Джоффрі ще до отримання офіцерського звання; очевидно шрайки також добре знали про це після десятиріч та сторіч боїв з пластунами.

_Не можна дозволити їм відступити та перегрупуватись..._

\- Пластуни! Формація діамантом! Атакувати і знищити! - заволав Джоффрі, біжучи вниз, тримаючи стрілу напоготові.

\- СВІТАНОК! - ревіли вояки, збігаючи вниз дюною по чотири та формуючи своєрідні ромби, кожен з них слідкував очима за своїм сектором огляду.

Трипромінь Чінь і двоє інших пластунів приєднались до Джоффрі, залишаючи його на вістрі діаманта та пробігаючи біля нього повз намети. Шрайки нападали із засідки з-за кожного кута, але відточені рефлекси лучників взяли верх над дезорганізованою та наполовину перебитою юрбою людоящерів, котрих невдовзі добили всіх до останнього, пробиваючи стрілами одинаків, перш ніж ті змогли з'єднатись в одну групу.

_Вони були злякані та неорганізовані, ще й голодували... мабуть це залишки більшої групи втікачів..._

"Діаманти" зібрались в центрі табору, де п'ять полонених пластунів сиділи з полегшенням.

\- Заради Лева Ночі... Я вже був певен, що невдовзі ми станемо крокодилячим кормом... - сказав один з більш притомних бранців.

\- Ну, зараз вони вже багато не з'їдять... Капатан Джоу-Рі, Шістнадцятий патруль, - привітався Джоффрі, коли він і Чінь перерізали пути на руках полонених.

\- Лейтенант Фенг, пане, Дванадцятий патруль. Ми просто зіткнулись з ними під час піщаної бурі, і вони оскаженіли. Перш ніж ми побачили їх, вони вбили нашого капітана Тціня і половину мого патруля. Ящірки були такі налякані та там поспішали, що навіть не обібрали мерців... - півсонце прошепотів, хитаючи головою, коли джоффрин тілесний писар поклав його на землю і перевіряв його рани.

\- Капітане! Тут один ще живий! - вигукнув хтось ззаду.

Джоффрі обернувся і пішов туди, швидко наближаючись до місця, де вцілив одного зі шрайків. Того оточили чотири пластуна, вони цілились в нього з луків майже впритул. Шрайки, хоч і мали більші за норму ноги, роздвоєні язики, кігті на пальцях і трохи луски... все ж виглядали майже як люди. Розкосі зелені очі мали божевільний вираз, як він водив ними з боку в бік; рухи пораненого поволі сповільнювались, бо він спливав кров'ю.

Шрайк продовжував повторювати одну й ту ж фразу, шиплячи її своєю дивною мовою, сумішшю шиплячих і незвичних в такій комбінації звичайних голосних звуків. Врешті він замовкнув, ставши млявим, долоні з довгими кігтями обм'якли і очі заплющились.

\- Що ця потвора сказала, пане? - запитав Чінь, коли решта пластунів опустила луки.

\- Він просив спалити тіла мерців, - прошепотів Джоффрі, збентежено дивлячись на мертвого людоящера.

**10**

\- Це вже вчетверте цього місяця... - бурмотів Цзінь, крокуючи колами навколо стола з великою картою Потойбіччя. Картою того, що було їм відомо там, звичайно. Там були зображені П'ять Фортець та мережа менших фортів та замків навколо них, відомі поселення шрайків і навіть віддалене Кістяне Місто, розташоване посередині Сухої Безодні. Джоффрин порятунок полонених пластунів означав підвищення звання, згідно слів Цзіня, чергове підвищення в його стрімкій кар'єрі в ієрархії серед Пластунів. Джоффрі порадив перестати прикидатись і визнати основну причину... Потойбіччя щотижня ставало більш небезпечним, і комусь треба було замінити собою всіх тих офіцерів, що загинули в набігах та сутичках... або просто безслідно зникли в глушині.

_Полковник_ Цзінь не сперечався з цим ствердженням.

\- І очевидно не буде останнім, - сказав майор Сюй, знімаючи з карти фігурку, що означала Двадцять перший патруль. Червона Горила також був серед тих, хто раптово отримав неочікуване підвищення через сучасну кризу.

Цзінь, Сюй, Джоффрі та ще з десяток відібраних офіцерів зібрались навколо стола, роздумуючи про підвищену ворожу активність по всій землі шрайків.

\- Щось їх лякає і жене звідти, - сказав Джоффрі.

\- Можливо масове переселення якогось племені з далекого сходу... - припустив капітан Хан.

\- Або вторгнення противника з Сірої Пустки, - сказав майор Сюй.

\- Щоб то не було, ми маємо знати напевне. Потрібно послати велику розвідувальну силу на північний схід... і бажано якнайшвидше, - вголос роздумував Джоффрі.

\- Згоден, - сказав Цзінь, і решта офіцерів ствердно закивали. - Генерала вже повідомили про ситуацію, пославши кондора. Він наказав мені не робити чогось рішучого, поки сам не прибуде сюди, Вище Командування досі веде перемовини з посланцями генерала Пол Цо, намагаючись переконати їх в нашому нейтралітеті в цій дурній громадянській війні, тож ми маємо чекати, поки що. Проте ви маєте перевірити припаси і подвоїти патрулювання, ми маємо бути готовими до будь-чого, - наказав він, його звична приязність миттєво змінилась на смертельну серйозність; це була звична трансформація, яку солдати зауважили ще з десяток років тому, давши йому відповідну кличку.

"Усміхнений Тигр", так називали вони його.

Зібрання офіцерів віддало честь, вдаряючи кулаками по грудях біля серця, невідома небезпека на горизонті змушувала кожного відчувати мурахи по шкірі.

**11**

Плани щодо глибокої розвідки відійшли на задній план, коли справи різко погіршились в наступні декілька місяців. Патрулі зникали, приходили доповіді про бачених крилатих людей******, що летіли на південь, цілі шрайківські міста були залишені їхніми мешканцями, котрі мігрували до Кривавого моря*******...

Щось витало в повітрі, щось що навіть кочівники відчували. Великі орди східних кінних та верблюжих племен потроїли свої набіги, збільшуючи втрати серед Світанкових Пластунів. За ті кілька місяців Джоффрі випустив більше стріл, ніж за всі попередні життя разом взяті, отримуючи натомість кілька нових шрамів. Через них і через ріст свого тіла він вже іноді не впізнавав себе, коли дивився на нерухому воду в ставку.

Атаки здається досягли свого піку і різко припинились... велична орда кочівників, на чий прихід з таким побоюванням очікувало Верховне Командування, так і не прибула, тож закинуті плани глибокої розвідки в серце Сірої Пустки були знову витягнуті на світ божий...

**12**

\- Ти завжди залишаєш центр без захисту. Фланги це добре, але вони не врятують тебе цього разу, - сказав капітан Бімін з самовдоволеною посмішкою, забираючи чималу частину фішок з центру, коли нарешті досягнув їх своїми фішками.

Джоффрі пирхнув, забираючи руку з схрещених ніг, де вона відпочивала до того, і рухаючи свою фішку, забираючи три чорних. - Ти переоцінюєш центр, це неважливо в такій хитромудрій схемі, - вколов його Джоффрі, дивлячись на дошку затуманеним поглядом і продумуючи наступні п'ять ходів. Капітан Бімін, сивобородий командир Варти Лінна, був досвідченим противником, що завжди мав якийсь прихований намір серед очевидних ходів. Вони регулярно грали в пайго з того часу, як Джоффрі та залишки Шістнадцятого патруля перевели в Варту Лінна, міцний маленький замок, що наглядав над невеликим густим лісом, котрий ріс наче бур'ян навколо сусіднього оазису. Замок захищав малу латку зелені посеред майже безводних відрогів Світанкових гір, рідкісний водний запас, котрий Пластуни використовували на повну, коли патрулювали цю місцевість.

\- Ти _справді_ тут бачив крилатих людей? Минулого місяця? - зненацька запитав Джоффрі, очевидно це питання давно йому муляло.

Старий гарнізонний капітан усміхнувся, рухаючи наступну фішку. - Ти шостий пластун, що питає мене про це. Там насправді нічого надзвичайного не було; я дивився в вікно, коли зауважив трьох з них. В них короткі ноги, а от їхні крила насправді довгі, кожне довше за довжину тіла звичайної людини... вони насправді не страшні, - сказав він.

\- Як так? Шрайки це одне, вони досить звичні в цих землях... Але крилаті люди? По цей бік Світанкових гір? Ти мабуть мав би відчути хоч якесь занепокоєння, - Джоффрі розмірковував вголос, відводячи фішку назад; білі фішки відступали, але поразка вже виглядала неминучою.

\- Не такі вже вони й рідкісні, тут є кілька їхніх поселень, що животіють за найближчою горою, там де біля вершини іноді йдуть дощі... але все одно це не причина вважати їх небезпечними, - сказав Бімін, чухаючи свій підрізаний тонкий вус.

Джоффрі зачекав, поки капітан зробить хід, але рука старого, що мала порухати чорні фішка, раптово зупинилась. Вона задумливо повернулась на бімігнове коліно, поверх його схрещених ніг.

Капітан подивився у вікно і продовжив. - Вони не виглядали небезпечними, бо були _поранені_. Вони виглядали побитими, з них накрапала кров, і судячи з їхнього вигляду, все було ясно. Вони були _налякані_. Може нажахані до смерті краще підходить. Вони тікали на південь, так поспішаючи, що коли один з них таки розбився об землю, то інші навіть не озирнулись... а просто замахали своїми крилами ще швидше...

Джоффрі застиг на місці. - Вони просто полишили одного із своїх позаду? Навіть не забрали його речі? До речі, ти ж бачив саме падіння? Тіло мабуть досі десь там лежить, на межі лісу... - сказав Джоффрі.

\- Вони навіть не озирнулись... А щодо тіла... - тут капітан засміявся. - Гарнізон збирається налякати ним сьогодні вночі твоїх хлопців. Щоб "_побачити, чи ті навіжені байстрюки розстріляють з луків - чи виграють в сраку ту потвору_", здається так двопромінь Кім це озвучив, - закінчив Бімін з посмішкою.

Джоффрі й сам засміявся. - Я б на це подивився... - сказав він задумливо, дивлячись на відступаючі білі фішки.

_Всі нажахані та тікають від чогось... але ми не знаємо, від чого..._

Гра продовжувалась в тиші ще з двадцять хвилин, перш ніж Джоффрі знову заговорив: - Ти вважаєш, що нам невдовзі дозволять рушити? - запитав він капітана. Йому не треба було продовжувати, весь Легіон чекав, затримавши подих, на наказ, і Пластуни найбільше з них всіх. Якщо хтось на межі з Потойбіччям і міг вірно здогадатись, так це капітан Каї Бімін. Він був старим гарнізонним командиром, котрий відмовлявся переходити вище по званню чимало разів і врешті-решт його запхали занедбаний віддалений аванпост та просто забули про нього, проте старий мав справжній нюх до внутрішньої політики П'яти Фортець. Можливо саме тому він відмовився від кар'єрного росту... мудрий чоловік.

\- Невдовзі рушите, ніяких сумнівів. Вони кажуть, що генерал Пол Цо... - він раптово кашлянув, - Перепрошую, _Оранжевий Імператор_, - він вимовив це ім'я з чималою дозою огиди, - зрештою прийняв нейтралітет П'яти Фортець у громадянській війні. Нарешті ми маємо можливість пограти м'язами і не спричинити цим паніку в половині Імперії...

Джоффрі знову пирхнув, забираючи фішку: - Поки черговий кандидат-в-імператори скличе свої знамена і обісре свій... а, скільки там вільних кольорів залишилось взагалі...? Поки він обісре свій халат, якого б кольору той не був, через страх перед п'ятидесятьма тисячами легіонних катан, що маршируватимуть північним кордоном... і ми маємо сидіти без діла ще п'ять місяців, не роблячи нічого, лише щоб заспокоїти протиборні сторони, що не порушимо "статус кво"... - сказав він, відкидуючись назад на спинку крісла та кидаючи погляд у вікно, дивлячись на малий шлях, що звивався поміж пагорбами і вів у той самотній ліс.

\- Тим більше причин зробити це зараз, поки Імперія трохи затихла... Щомиті, поки Командування затримує тебе та решту пластунів, щомиті втрачається час, за котрий мої солдати вже б могли дізнатись, чого саме очікувати... - сказав Бімін, ставлячи останню фішку на дошку, - ... і підготуватись. Я ж казав тобі, що центр важливий, адже там знаходиться лідер, - продовжив він із смішком і виграв гру, але пластун-варвар майже не слухав його.

\- Там щось відбувається, - сказав Джоффрі, дивлячись з вікна на вершника, що галопом скакав зі всіх сил до твердині.

Бімін різко підвівся і також поглянув. - Я зберу твоїх людей, це прямо смердить бідою, - сказав він і вдягнув шолома, котрого тримав біля дошки з пайго.

\- Я до них приєднаюся, - відповів Джоффрі, вхопивши лук і перевіривши, чи катана досі висить на боці, та побіг вниз сходами.

\- Пластуни! Готуйтесь до дії! - заволав він, біжучи малою залою, де відпочивала оранжева секція. Червона секція, інша половина Патруля, зараз була на виїзді біля відрогів Світанкових гір, занадто далеко, щоб прийти на допомогу.

Він прибіг на малий двір майже одночасно з відкриттям головної брами з протилежного боку, через неї тут же проїхав скривавлений вершник, вдягнутий в пластунський плащ. Брама швидко закрилась за ним, коли Джоффрі наблизився до вершника з ножем в руці, побоюючись пастки кочівників. "Скривавлений посланець" вважався серед них найулюбленішим підступом.

Він здійняв каптура з посланця і вилаявся.

\- Тримайся, Бай, просто тримайся, - шепотів він до пластуна, допомагаючи тому злізти з замиленого коня на землю. Трипромінь мав дві стріли в животі і третю, що стирчала з ноги, заливаючи кров'ю все навколо. Він був ледве живим.

_Що Бай тут робить? Він же служить під приводом Хана..._

_... Лайно._

_Капітан Хан командує Одинадцятим патрулем... __нашими допоміжними силами..._

\- ... допомога... оазис... допомога... оазис... - поранений повторював ці два слова з кожним подихом... Джоффрі навіть не був певен, чи Бай усвідомлює, що він таки добрався до місця призначення.

_Мабуть він повторював ці слова протягом всього шляху сюди..._

Дихання Бая раптово перервалось, лише щоб перейти в довгий видих. Його обличчя втратило напружений вигляд, біль та страх змінились на спокій. Джоффрі лаявся, закриваючи очі померлого, коли якийсь солдат почав бити в малий бронзовий гонг, сигналячи Гарнізону бойовий збір.

Одинадцятий патруль мабуть потрапив у засідку біля оазису, люди Хана мабуть зараз б'ються за свої життя...

Хан був тим, хто вчив його їздити на коні по-пластунськи, і та дружба, що виникла між ними, не зменшилась за ті роки. Нізащо Джоффрі не дасть йому загинути на самоті в глушині.

Перші декілька пластунів ледве-ледве вийшли з твердині, надягаючи свої шкіряні обладунки, як Джоффрі вже застрибнув на свого коня, відрізаючи прив'язь ножем, і помчав до головної брами. - Лейтенанте Сяй! - заволав він через плече, - Пластунів заманили в засідку в оазисі, озбройтесь і беріть командування на себе, вдарите нападникам в спину, поки я заманюватиму їх! - наказав він, зупинившись перед брамою, що вже відчинялась. "Наживка і ніж" була однією з найулюбленіших тактик, котрих полковник Цзінь навчав Джоффрі, хоча використання командира в ролі наживки зазвичай не схвалювали. Проте Джоффрі на це було начхати.

_Сяй справиться добре, але я не можу це довірити комусь сторонньому_, думав він, коли Сяй крикнув кудись назад підтвердження. - ЛУЧНИКИ, НА СТІНИ! ЛУЧНИКИ, НА СТІНИ! - заволав Бімін і кинувся до Джоффрі, жестикулюючи до гарнізонних вояків, що вибігали з казарм. - Я можу дати тобі сорок додаткових вершників, якщо зачекаєш ще десять хвилин! - сказав він Джоффрі, коли підйомна решітка нарешті повністю відкрилась.

\- Немає на це часу, крім того вони знадобляться тобі тут, якщо це лише трюк для відволікання уваги і вороги таки вдарять по замку. Пошли нам підкріплення, якщо ми не повернемось за годину! - відповів юнак, перш ніж погнати коня вперед.

Він мчав звивистим шляхом до лісу. Бурі дерева з блідими стовбурами хитались від сильного вітру, коли він нарешті досяг лісу, гнучись та стикаючись гілками одна об одну, наче відчуваючи біду. Ліс не був аж надто великим, та глибокі підземні джерела, що живили цей оазис, слугували джерелом води для цих _велетнів_.

Джоффрі багато разів проїжджав цим шляхом, тож він усвідомлював, звідки можна чекати небезпеку. Він пустив коня швидким галопом, обережно керуючи ним, щоб вони не врізались в неочікуване дерево чи каменюку. Раптово ліс порідшав, і дерева розступились перед невеликою ущелиною, глибиною лише декілька метрів, але все ж ідеальним місцем для засідки.

_Вибору немає, швидкість це все і мені потрібно зібрати всіх можливих ворогів за собою, щоб Сяй міг перебити їх..._

Звичайно ж, він їхав серединою ущелини, коли декілька силуетів з'явилось з обох боків, вдягнені в поношені пластунські плащі.

_Розумні виродки, хоча це маскування нікого не надурить..._

Вороги почали стріляти, і майже одразу Джоффрі почув оманливий шепіт гусячого пір'я, що шелестіло над його головою.

_А щоб вас коні грали, це ж стріли пластунів. Легіонерів вбили заради цього..._Джоффрині очі дещо розфокусувались, і він нестримно ухилявся головою з боку на бік, не даючи ворожим лучникам точно прицілитись.

_Треба передбачити..._

Він пригнувся, коли стріла пролетіла над ним, майже черкаючи череп. Джоффрі вихопив стрілу з сагайдака, прив'язаного до сідла, прицілився та миттєво вистрелив, кожен рух займав десь з секунду. Сила попадання відкинула одного з нападників назад і він зник з поля зору, а Джоффрі направив коня до лівого боку ущелини, ухиляючись від двох стріл, що інакше пробили би коню груди.

_Не намагайся побачити стрілу в польоті!_ Уявний Цзінь волав прямо в вухо. _Дивись, куди вони ціляться!_

Було досить важко слідувати полковниковій підказці, коли тебе атакують з кількох сторін одночасно...

Джоффрі знову вистрілив, цього разу цілячись в голову одному з лучників. Проте не було часу насолоджуватись наслідком своєї роботи, він швидко посунувся вліво і вилаявся, коли побачив чергового лучника, що підвівся над краєм ущелини, з луком наготові.

Джоффрі скерував коня вправо, а сам сковзнув на бік сідла, тримаючись ступнею та рукою і звисаючи з кінського корпуса, як враз стріла просвистіла над порожнім сідлом. Він потягнувся рукою з класичної пози "лінивої чайки" із ревом зусилля, повертаючись в сідло і одночасно стріляючи в того лучника. Стріла вцілила тому в руку, проте кочівник наче і не звернув увагу на рану, натягуючи чергову стрілу.

_Кажуть, що в К'Даті продають спеціальні порошки, що роблять людину імунною до болю та страху... Сподіваюсь, що я не нарвався зараз на купку таких обдовбаних маніяків..._

Але Джоффрі вже виїхав з ущелини, повертаючись в ліс. Він криво посміхнувся, коли побачив, як решта лучників побігла за ним у віддалі, але швидко сфокусувався на основному завданні.

Він вже міг чути звуки битви, і вони вели його прямо до оазису.

Кінь перестрибнув через останні кущі і він нарешті побачив сцену, що мабуть виринула з самого пекла. Ліс закінчувався за якісь десять метрів від невеличкого озера, і Джоффрі не був готовий до виду місця останнього бою загону Хана.

Два перевернутих воза формували поганенький захисний периметр між собою та кількома зваленими деревами, що позначали межу лісу. Джоффрі міг бачити те, що залишилось від патруля Хана, луки кинуті вбік заради катан і... _сокир для рубання дров?_

Всюди навколо лежали купи... людей на різних стадіях гниття, окремі мали на собі сонця П'яти Фортець, а інші швидше нагадували шрайків, ніж легіонерів.

Джоффрин кінь був навіть менш підготовленим до цього видовища. Він став на диби і заіржав, махаючи копитами в повітрі, коли добра дюжина _мерців_ раптово кинулась до Джоффрі із різною швидкістю ходи, швидше згуртовані як юрба, ніж як бойовий стрій, і тому більш страшніші через це. Кінь запанікував, заточився назад та впав, навіжено кричачи від страху.

Мерці були вже десь в двадцяти метрах від них, коли Джоффрі гепнувся на землю, його кінь перевернувся на інший бік, підвівся та кинувся геть в смертельному переляку, стікаючи кров'ю.

_Що... що за... боги... о боги..._

Джоффрі підвівся на ноги і випустив стрілу, що тримав на луці в момент падіння. Вона спричинила певний ефект... коли знесла верх черепа одному із скелетів. Проте його це наче і не потурбувало, решта тіла _продовжила_ біг вперед.

Джоффрине серце рвалось зсередини грудей на волю, і неначе стікало кров'ю. Рука сапнулась за спину, але вхопила лише повітря.

_Мій сагайдак був причеплений до сідла_, пригадав він.

Джоффрі відчайдушно озирався, шукаючи місце для останнього бою в цьому житті. До нього рухалось вже більше двадцяти мерців, і він не мав місця, щоб стримати їх, він невдовзі стане одним з них.  
_Не відволікайся на другорядні думки!__!_ Неуважно подумав Джоффрі, біжучи назад в пошуках відповідного місця. Він зауважив залишки старої вартової вежі, лише кілька великих кам'яних плит, викладеним півколом, отвором до озера. Він біг догори похилим схилом і протиснувся в отвір між двома каменями.

Джоффрі вилаявся, поглянувши назад на руїни. Чи радше на їхні залишки. _Перше треба виграти трохи часу_, безнадійно думав він, оголяючи катану і нещадно рубаючи найближчого мерця, що вже майже наздогнав його і зараз намагався протиснутись через вузьку дірку.

_Це лише питання часу, коли вони обійдуть півколо з боків..._ панічно думав він, продовжуючи рубати голови і відчайдушно відштовхувати ногою мерців, що юрмились перед дірою. Катана рубала їх на шматки, але Джоффрі зараз радо б розцілував навіть Бейліша за щось більш важче в руках.

_Що це за створіння?! Як?! Це ж неможливо?! _Хаотично роздумував він під час бою, ледве гамуючи паніку. _Ти гадав, що вже бачив магію? То було ніщо в порівнянні із цим!_

Джоффрі відштовхнув ногою чергового порубаного мерця, постійно озираючись, чи якийсь з них часом не обійшов його збоку. Він хотів заверещати, коли побачив, що один таки додумався зробити це, видираючись всіма чотирма кінцівками на крутий схил, і врешті видерся майже на самий верх каменюки.

_Мабуть це те, що той нефритовий капітан назвав би "не жалюгідним проявом магії",_ подумалось через завісу бою.

Джоффрині груди відчувались, наче вони зараз вибухнуть, коли він кинувся до того мертв'яка і наніс йому два рубаючих удара, відрубуючи обидві руки і скидаючи його вниз, лише щоб кинутись назад до проходу і вгатити по черепі іншого, котрий намагався протиснутись через тісний "вхід".

_Мене заколють в спину за десяток секунд з таким темпом бою. _Він ще раз кинувся вбік, перерубуючи чергового "обхідного" ворога навпіл, але побачив ще трьох за отим обрубком, що видирались крутим схилом. Він обернувся до входу і побачив, що один майже прослизнув всередину. Джоффрі вгатив його руків'ям катани, коли раптове гудіння в грудях змусило його стиснути зуби від болю.

_Бути оточеним зграєю мертв'яків, але померти від серцевого нападу... жалюгідно..._ думав він у відчаї, коли гудіння в грудях досягло неймовірного рівня болю.

_За що мені така кара?_ думав він, майже відчуваючи як зброя мерців пробиває його спину. Юнак заволав і продовжив рубання наліво та направо біля входу. Джоффрі припинив крик, коли раптово зрозумів, що крик був поглинутий значно глибшим, _оглушуючим_ ревом.

Він обернувся назад і побачив лева, розміром з коня, що кинувся на одного з бічних мерців, рвучи його на шматки своїми здоровенними іклами та роздираючи іншого довгими білими, наче зі слонової кістки, пазурами. Лев повернув голову, зупинивши морду в дюймі від джоффриного обличчя, дивлячись на нього блідо-зеленими очима, що гармоніювали зі срібною шерстю та білою гривою, надаючи йому потойбічного вигляду. Джоффрі вже подумки віддав себе на милість долі, коли побачив злого, величезного, срібловолосого лева за собою. - ПЕРШЕ ВБИЙ МЕРТВИХ! З'ЇСИШ МЕНЕ ПІЗНІШЕ! - заволав він і обернувся, продовжуючи рубати та колоти справжню купу тіл, що намагались прорватись через завалу тіл своїх товаришів і вбити його.

_Бути оточеним немертвими істотами, але опинитись в шлунку свого родинного герба. Оце іронія!_ Думав він, гамуючи маніакальний регіт, коли чистий тиск стіни мерців таки пробився через отвір і відштовхнув його назад. Він відбив замах іржавої катани, а потім і зламаної сокири, лише щоб відповісти швидким порізом, але він вже не стояв в проході, і мерці по одному набивались в руїни.

Джоффрі відступив назад, вдаряючись спиною в левову задню лапу, відбиваючи та контратакуючи так швидко, як тільки міг. Спина до спини, людина та лев ефективно відбивались, ухиляючись та наносячи удари неймовірної сили та досконалої точності, обертаючись колами і б'ючись в ідеальній синхронізованості, наче танцюючи захопливий танець смерті. Джоффрі волав на всі легені, обернувшись та відбивши верхній замах меча мерця, залишаючи саме потрібний проміжок для левиної лапи, що роздерла мертв'яка від пуза до верху і збила його з ніг; звір ревів таким ревом, що наче аж кістки тріскали від гучності.

Джоффрі вчергове кинувся вбік, цього разу до задньої частини руїн, але там вже не було воскреслих мерців. Він майже впав на коліна від полегшення, коли побачив біля сорока _живих_ легіонерів нижче себе по схилу, деякі з них вирішили переконатись, що всі мерці... ехм, мертві, розрубуючи їх на шматки, поки кілька вершників гасали навколо, перевіряючи периметр. Капітан Бімін врешті вирішив наплювати на свої ж рішення і передчасно прийти на допомогу...

Більшість з них дивились на Джоффрі поглядами, повними різного ступеню благоговіння.

_Що? Продовжуйте перевірку периметру, придурки!_ Подумав Джоффрі, спускаючись вниз з адреналінових висот, перш ніж згадати про невеличку незвичну деталь в себе за спиною. _А, ну так..._

Він блискавично швидко обернувся, але того лева там не було. Великий відбиток лапи на землі та понівечені випатрані тіла були єдиними доказами того, що це все не привиділось Джоффрі.

_Життя повне сюрпризів..._ подумав він, досі дещо заскочений цим, виявляючи з десяток порізів на тілі та болючий, майже летаргічний, туман, що почав огортати його, підіймаючись зсередини.

Раптово один з солдатів підняв кулак в повітря.

\- Срібний Лев! - закричав він.

\- Срібний Лев! - зненацька заволав інший.

\- Срібний Лев! Срібний Лев! СРІБНИЙ ЛЕВ! СРІБНИЙ ЛЕВ! СРІБНИЙ ЛЕВ! - ревіли воїни, посилюючи ефект підводженням кулаків в небо після кожного вигуку.

_Ого, могло бути й гірше. А я переживав, що вони врешті назвуть мене __"__Буркотливим Павичем__"__ чи ще чимось подібним. Кляте пластунське почуття гумору. _Крики та вітання наче почали віддалятись від джоффриних вух, і коли він спробував сфокусуватись на причині цього, то відчув, що раптово падає на спину, провалюючись в безкінечну чорну безодню...

* * *

_* (від перекл.) Автор неодноразово згадує кількість прожитих Джоффрі років, але цифри не збігаються. Можна приблизно вирахувати справжній джоффрин вік, додавши роки життя в попередніх життях. За еталон взяті часові проміжки та дати, згадані в книжках, наприклад смерть Роберта стається через рік після початку нового життя__:_

_Перше життя (до смерті на весіллі) - 15 років (серіальний вік на 2 роки більший). Життя за Червоного Вовка - не більше за 1.5 роки. Спалення Мелісандрою - приблизно 1 рік. Повторна смерть на весіллі - 2 роки. Повернення з божевілля - 1 рік. Плавання з Накаро - біля 2 років. __"__Гірський забіг__"__ \- сім життів по 1 року, сумарно 7. Плавання з іббенійцями - 3 роки приблизно. Повторне життя на Іббі - 1.5 роки. __"__Лимонна__" історія - 1 рік. Навчання в Цитаделі - по 5 років на предмет (5 річних курсів плюс рік "канікул" після року навчання), сумарно 10 років на галузь знань. Загалом 7 галузей, приблизно 70 років. Прибуття в Ї-Ті - приблизно 2 роки. Отже на момент вступу до Легіону Джоффрі вже прожив біля 107 років (не враховуючи роки, проведені в комі та кататонії після божевілля, про які в нього немає спогадів)._

_** (від перекл.) Шрайки - один із напівміфічних народів далекого сходу, про них вестероським мейстерам майже нічого невідомо. Згідно окремих згадок мандрівників - ці істоти покриті лускою і мають зміїні язики в роті та отруйний укус. Більшість мейстерів впевнені що це просто плем'я пустельних дикунів, що прикрашає свій одяг лускою рептилій._

_*** (від перекл.) Очевидно пайго - посилання одночасно до старовинної китайської настільної гри го, котра популярна і донині, і до китайського доміно - пай гоу.Це не єдиний випадок паралелей з реальним світом в цьому плані. Волантійська настольна гра цивасса (котрою майстерно володів Тиріон Ланністер) - це модифіковані шахи._

_**** (від перекл.) Мається на увазі лейтенантська відзнака - півсонце. Очевидно, __"__половинка__"__ це жаргонний термін, на кшталт нашого "прапора" чи "комбата"._

_***** (від перекл.) Назва шрайк англійською (Shryke) є модифікацією слова вереск (Shriek)._

_****** (від перекл.) Крилаті люди згадуються на окремих картах Ессоса, проте вестероським мейстерам більше нічого про них невідомо, окрім назви. Живуть значно східніше Ї-Ті та південніше Потойбіччя, поблизу Каркоси та міст безкровних людей (про яких відомо ще менше). Більшість мейстерів вважають їх вигадкою або неправильно зрозумілими розповідями ї-тійців._

_******* (від перекл.) Криваве море - внутрішня водойма на сході Ессоса, оточена землями навколо К'Дата на сході, майже знищеним королівством Н'Гай на півночі (про нього майже нічого невідомо, окрім того, що зі всієї держави там залишилось лише одне місто, столиця Нефер, і там правлять некроманти) та рівнинами джогос-нхаїв на заході (місцевого аналогу дотракійців, котрі часто атакують Ї-Ті і намагаються прорватись через Кістяний Хребет - місцеві Гімалаї - на захід та відібрати степи в дотракійців). Море назване так через яскраво-червоний колір води влітку, котрий зумовлений активним розмноженням місцевих червоних планктонних водоростей._

_Доповнення - всі раси, народи та географічні об'єкти, згадані в ї-тійській гілці, присутні в творах Дж. Р.Р. Мартіна і є абсолютним каноном в світі "Гри Престолів"._

* * *

Якщо маєте бажання підтримати перекладача та скачати "Пурпурові Дні" в форматі електронної книги - запрошую Вас на Alex Malyarchuk Translations на Патреоні. Окрім "Пурпурових Днів" там знаходить ще чимало чого цікавого.


	23. Розділ 21: Експедиція (Відбуття)

**Розділ 21: Експедиція - Відбуття.  
**

**1**

Джоффрі моргнув очима, відчувши жахливий сморід, найгірший зі всіх, що коли-небудь попадали йому до носа. Він негайно виблював, спорожняючи шлунок наліво від себе, і відчув, що хтось його трусить рукою справа.

\- Все добре, Пес, зі мною все добре... - пробурмотів він, випльовуючи останній згусток жовчі та залишки насиченого спеціями во-шу.

\- Краще перейди на ї-тійську, Джоу-Рі, а то ти зараз вдвічі більше скидаєшся на варвара, - сказав голос з правого боку, і якийсь чоловік допоміг йому підвестись.

\- Капітане Бімін! Клянусь богами, я тебе зараз розцілую! - засміявся Джоффрі та спіткнувся, шукаючи точку опори.

Він побачив пластунів та гарнізонних вояків, що гасали верхи навколо нього і підкидували останні штрихи у величну картину навколо оазису, оточеного чисельними багаттями.

\- Сподіваюсь, заради богів, що ти цього не зробиш! - пожартував у відповідь Бімін, струшуючи пилюку з плеча і виливаючи на землю з олов'яної чаші якийсь неймовірно смердючий настій з жовтих трав. - Вставай, ми повертаємось в Варту Лінна. Командування захоче стяти мені голову, якщо це _насправді_ була диверсія, - сказав він і заліз на свого коня, що стояв осторінь.

\- Джоу-Рі! Як завжди в останній момент! - зареготав капітан Хан, ляснувши його по спині з силою людини, що охоплена ейфорією через порятунок від неминучої смерті. - Якби ти не відволік половину з них, поки сюди прибув капітан Бімін зі своїми хлопцями... мабуть ми б вже приєднались до тих мерців... о боги... - забурмотів він, і ейфорія зникла від усвідомлення, від _якої саме_ долі його було врятовано.

\- Мертв'яки повертаються зі своїх могил... гадаю, що ми вже знаємо, що сталось з нашими зникнувшими розвідниками... - сказав Джоффрі, хитаючи головою.

Хан кивнув на це, наче ковтаючи щось кисле. - Це... це срака. Треба забиратись назад до Сіробашти якомога швидше, - відповів він.

\- Згоден, але спершу маємо навідати Варту Лінна, - сказав йому Джоффрі, шукаючи поглядом коня, і до нього повернулась оманлива суміш спогадів про бій та смерть, мерехтіння сірого та срібного заповнило його розум.

Невдовзі всі солдати посідали в сідла і рушили назад, залишаючи за собою лише попіл та дим.

**2**

\- Ми залишимо поранених тут, з капітаном Біміном, але решта має бути готовою до завтрашнього маршу назад в Сіробашту, - сказав Хан, крокуючи Вартою Лінна разом з Джоффрі та кількома іншими пластунами, прямуючи до їхньої невеличкої казарми в твердині.

\- Гаразд, червона секція повернеться з патруля післязавтра, це при умові що вони ще живі, звичайно... вони заберуть поранених до Сіробашти, - погодився Джоффрі.

Хан кивнув, - В такому випадку... - він різко скрикнув і відстрибнув назад разом з Джоффрі та рештою пластунів, інстинктивно намагаючись ухилитись від монстра, що кинувся на них зі склепіння.

Джоффрі, Хан та інші пластуни миттєво вихопили луки і випустили хмару стріл в деформовану фігуру, чиї довгі крила були довшими за тіло, з рота потвори стирчали довгі ікла.

\- Припиніть вогонь! Припиніть вогонь! - заволав Джоффрі, оглядаючи ту тварюку більш уважно. Вона була посічена та мала пошматовану шкіру, всі чотири, хоча ні, шість кінцівок були прибиті до стола, що звисав на товстих мотузках, прив'язаний до виступів склепіння. Стріли лише зробили місиво з плоті ще менш привабливим.

Пластуни ледве змогли опанувати своє дихання, опустивши луки додолу, і по одному почали реготати.

\- Боги... В тих гарнізонних залізняків таке ж збочене почуття гумору, як і в наших пластунів, щоб повісити тут цю штуку після всього, що сталося... - сказав Хан, нервово посміюючись. - Мабуть вони причепили це ось тут ще раніше і забули нас попередити після того всього... ну ти знаєш, - пробурмотів Джоффрі, коли Хан наблизився до мертвої туші.

\- Зажди, - сказав Джоффрі, пильно вдивляючись в ту штуку, вишукуючи хоч якийсь слід руху. Хан застиг на місці, коли Джоффрі вийняв катану з піхов і став прямо перед тією істотою, уважно спостерігаючи. Він мабуть з хвилину так простояв, вдивляючись, з мечем напоготові. Джоффрі похитав головою, обертаючись. - Вибач, мабуть зда...

Він побачив, як хановий вираз обличчя змінився на тривогу, за півсекунди до того, як відчув страшний біль в лівому вусі. Джоффрі закричав і кинувся вперед, розмахуючи катаною та рубаючи істоту на шматки. Воскресла крилата людина відповіла йому несамовитим поглядом своїх сірих, майже зігнилих очей, коли вона сіпалась, намагаючись звільнити руки і ноги, та верещала, намагаючись відкусити ще шматок від нього. Джоффрі рубав і рубав, коли Хан та решта вояків приєднались до нього, розриваючи мерця на шматочки.

Вже ніхто не сміявся, коли Джоффрі схопився рукою за своє закривавлене вухо, вдивляючись у нерухому мертву плоть.

\- Спаліть. Спаліть це негайно, - прошепотів він, намагаючись охопити розумом те, що сталось, і провалюючи цю спробу аналізу.

_Живі мерці та гігантські зникаючі леви, що ж в біса коїться з цим світом..._ Думав він відсторонено, поки хтось збоку накладав пов'язку на поранене вухо.

**3**

\- Срібний Лев, га? - запитав полковник Цзінь з посмішкою, коли вони піднімались довгими сходами в Сіробашті.

\- Я ж не якийсь там месія! - відрізав Джоффрі, сама думка про те повертала спогади про вогонь та навіжених. Навіть гірше, лише подумати, щоб якась група людей поклонялась _йому_, від цього хотілось блювати.

\- Звичайно що ні, Джоу-Рі, - сказав Цзінь в добродушним пирханням. - Ті ра'глоріанці мабуть набили тобі голову верблюжим лайном, вони бачать лише чорне та біле... Ну, радше чорне та червоне, я думаю, - він хихикнув зі свого жарту. - Великі битві між добром та злом, спасителі та боги серед людей... ми залишаємо такий тип мислення вашим жерцям, що поклоняються сімом богам, та тим нещасним душам в Асшаї, в яких місцева примарна трава виїла всі мізки під час сну... - продовжив він після чергового пирхання. - Гадаю, що ти провів паралелі з нашими прадавніми легендами, адже наш перший імператор _був_ потомком Лева Ночі та Діви-зі-Світла, але повір мені, ніхто тут не робитиме якогось культу з цього...

\- То наші люди не стануть поклонятись мені як сину Лева Ночі чи чомусь подібному? - запитав Джоффрі з надією, коли вони проминули черговий поверх.

Цзіневі смішки перетворились на справжній регіт після тих слів:

\- Ох, Джоу-Рі, ти настільки добре опанував ї-тійську мову, що іноді я за-буваю, що ти досі варвар. С-с-с-и-н! - він знову зареготав, намагаючись стримати сльози. - Я розумію, чому чужинець, котрий прочитав це в книгах, а не дізнався від життя в Ї-ТІ на практиці, може так подумати, але те, що ти кажеш, настільки абсурдне, що більшість ї-тійців тобі від-повість лише "Га?". Не буду вдаватись в деталі, та наша космологія працює зовсім по іншому, ніж в решти народів, значно менш "дуалістично" , як одного разу це назвав мені мудрий монах... син Лева Ночі піднявся на небеса давно, дуже давно, і він не збирається повертатись сюди. Тож не переймайся про це, хіба що ти маєш раптове бажання поклонятись чомусь неживому, чорному каменю наприклад, такі єресі колись існували. Звичайно, в такому випадку тобі швидше переріжуть горлянку, ніж ти встигнеш створити справжній культ навколо цього... - сказав Цзінь.

_Ти тут лише марнуєш своє життя, тобі варто бути в Цитаделі і носити металеву маску..._ подумав Джоффрі вже в боги знають котрий раз.

\- А що ж робити з шепотінням та чутками? - запитав Джоффрі, бажаючи знати напевне.

\- Ну, солдати є солдати. Ті, хто це бачив, розповіли іншим, і зараз вояки вважають, що це самі боги дали знак для Пластунів, Гарнізону, чи й взагалі для всього Легіону Світанку, залежно від того, кого ти спитаєш. Люди сперечаються через те, чому цей знак був показаний варвару, так. Пластуни, звичайно, сприймають це так, що боги є такими ж жартунами, як і вони, - продовжив він, посміхаючись. - Шепіт та чутки про перемогу і срібло для експедиції, це добре для моралі військ і якраз зараз нам потрібно якнайбільше підняти її, враховуючи обставини... - закінчив він, коли вони піднялись сходами і зайшли в довгий коридор.

\- Прагматична точка зору, - пробурмотів Джоффрі, розмірковуючи. Здається навіть після всіх цих років в легіоні він досі лише починає розуміти ї-тійську логіку. Проте вони мали рацію, чутки про воскреслих через чорну магію пластунів вже ширились між підрозділами, погіршуючи їхній моральний стан.

Він похитав головою: - Все ж, не важливо, це вже оголошено чи ні, я все-таки скажу генералові про те кляте додаткове сонце. Солдати Світанку можуть відмовитись від підвищення і я... - Джоффрі затнувся, коли Цзінь зненацька схопив його і заштовхав через якісь двері в малу кімнату, притискаючи до стіни.

\- Вийдіть геть і зачиніть двері, - сказав він двом трипроменям, що розбирали тут купу зброї на підлозі.

Коли вони вийшли і Цзінь обернувся до Джоффрі, весела частина клички полковника наче кудись зникла. Зараз він був лише Тигром.  
\- А тепер послухай мене, майоре, я не повинен розказувати про ціль наради, що от-от пройде, але кожен однопромінь та навіть його собака знає, про що йтиметься, тож зараз я скажу все прямо, - він карбував слова смертельно серйозним тоном.

\- Ти рушиш туди, в Потойбіччя з підрозділом хороших вояків, сміливих вояків. Людей, котрим потрібні компетентні офіцери з головою на плечах. Я з вами не вирушу... - останнє речення він проказав так, наче йому фізично боліло від того. - І це означає, що я не зможу там в поході знову вгамувати твою паніку на рахунок командування! Ти вправно володієш луком, знаєш фол-фінгові повчання від а до я, вивчив на пам'ять всі можливі види тактик, про котрі я тобі розказував, і довів, що в бою ти як мінімум не гірший за будь-якого офіцера-пластуна! Єдиного тобі не вистачає, щоб ти зберіг ці всі маленькі факти в своїй варварській макітрі і перестав скиглити, - сказав він, штовхаючи Джоффрі пальцем в чоло.

\- А тепер ти почепиш оте додаткове сонце на груди, прибудеш на нараду і виконаєш все, що наш добрий пан генерал тобі накаже, я чітко пояснюю, майоре Джоу-Рі?! - заволав він.

\- Так, пане! - вигукнув Джоффрі, непевно почуваючись на рахунок цього всього, але наче самі інстинкти наказали йому скоритись.

\- От і добре! - сказав Цзінь, забираючи руки від нього, наче нічого й не трапилось. - Тоді давай забиратись звідси, поки ті трипромені не понавигадували собі в уяві, чим ми тут можемо займатись, - сказав він, відкриваючи двері, і вийшов в коридор.

Джоффрі струсив головою, витрачаючи кілька секунд на повернення в норму. Я щ_е ніколи не бачив Цзіня таким нервовим.. мабуть так на нього подіяло те, що майже всі виступлять в той похід, а він залишиться тут..._

_Повне двосонце... боги, як я потрапив у таку халепу... були ж десятки кращих, проте вже загиблих офіцерів..._

_Оживші мерці, крилаті люди та магія... І тепер я маю бути одним з людей, хто буде приймати рішення та віддавати накази... це так далеко від моїх бажань, що я з таким же успіхом міг би стати рибкою посеред дорнійської пустелі..._

Він відкинув ці сумніви та вийшов з кімнати, маючи намір обдумати це все пізніше, а зараз треба зосередитись на більш _нагальних справах. _Коли вони разом з полковником пройшли повз двох трипроменів, котрі намагались приховати хитрі посмішки, Джоффрі глибоко вдихнув. Вони ще трохи пройшли коридором, поки дістались Планувальної зали, двері в неї захищали двоє сонцепроменів зі списами.

Зала була вщент заповнена людьми, вбраними в різноманітні обладунки та одяг, в різних званнях та з різноманітних підрозділів. Ті, хто мали нижче звання, стояли вздовж стін, а вище командування сиділо за великим дерев'яним столом посередині приміщення і роздивлялось величезну карту Потойбіччя, заповнену різнокольоровими шпильками та дерев'яними планками, що висіла на стенді.

Сонцепромінь неквапно провів їх до виділеного для них місця, вибачаючись та обережно відпихуючи офіцерів, що заступали шлях, перш ніж нарешті довести їх до місця поблизу великого генеральського крісла. Вони ледве встигли сісти, коли були змушені знову підвестись.

\- ВЕЛЬМИШАНОВНИЙ ГЕНЕРАЛ ЮЙ! КОМАНДИР СВІТАНКОВИХ ПЛАСТУНІВ! - голосно проголосив один з сонцепроменів, вдаряючи ратищем свого важкого списа об підлогу. Офіцерське зібрання підвелось, виказуючи повагу "Нічному Яструбу", коли той пройшов через двері, подаючи знак людям.

\- Прошу сідати, тут і так занадто великий натовп, - тихо сказав він і пішов до свого крісла. Ті, хто мав стільці, посідали та побачили, як генерал із відразою дивиться на своє величезне крісло. Очі того сонцепроменя, що проголосив прихід свого пана, розширились, наче він про щось щойно згадав, неборака одразу кинувся вперед і виніс крісло з зали, протискуючись через в загальному невдоволений натовп.

Генерал вдячно кивнув сонцепроменю, використовуючи ново-звільнене місце для повільної ходи перед тією детальною картою. - Мені краще думається, коли я ходжу, і я гадаю, що всі присутні й так напам'ять її знають... - сказав він, трохи відсунувши стенд, на якому висіла карта, подалі, викликаючи цим приглушені смішки серед офіцерів.

\- Отже, давайте почнемо, - продовжив він, обернувшись до людей, зчепивши руки за спиною і насправді _випромінюючи_ Ауру Впевненого Командира. Генерала досі вважали одним із найкращих стрільців з лука серед пластунів, незважаючи на втрату ока з десяток років тому. Він був середнього росту (як на ї-тійця), очі мав різні - одне темно-каре, інше молочно-біле, що вкупі з лисою, пошрамованою головою і малими, проте пухнастими, вусами, надавали йому потужного вигляду.

\- Я бачу серед вас чимало нових облич, отже мені непотрібно розказувати вам, яким важким виявився останній рік для Пластунів. Ми втратили чимало товаришів, але багато інших гідних людей зайняло їхні місця, і Ми Стоїмо Незламно, - сказав він, повторюючи старий бойовий клич Легіонів.

\- Ми Стоїмо Незламно, - бурмотіли присутні офіцери з напруженими виразами облич.

\- Щось збурило Потойбіччя, і верховне командування побоюється того, чим це може бути. Напади коневодів та верблюжих племен впали до історичного мінімуму, ще й вся популяція шрайків зникла зі своїх міст. Ми отримали звіти від Сутінкових Пластунів, що крилаті люди тікають зі своїх поселень на обривах вздовж берегів Кривавого моря та летять на південь. Культисти-неофіти бродять пусткою, поширюючи божевілля та смерть... - він зробив паузу на секунду чи дві, перш ніж викласти головний козир.

\- І ми отримали підтвердження чуток про живих мерців, що бродять біля нас з єдиною метою - вбивати і знищувати, - після цих слів дисципліна серед офіцерів остаточно зламалась, і кожен намагався говорити одночасно зі всіма, але вони всі різко замовкли після генералового спокійного "Тиша." Він ще з мить постояв посеред тиші, вдивляючись на офіцерів, обпікаючи поглядом наче пострілом з балісти.

\- Запитання задасте в кінці зібрання, але поки що знайте, що ходячі мерці справжні і становлять значну небезпеку для Легіону, хоча ніхто ще не бачив слідів присутності чаклуна, що їх контролює, не бачив... поки що... - він дозволив зловісному уточненню повиснути в повітрі, і Джоффрі раптово відчув, наче прадавнє і давно забуте минуле повертається в сьогодення, відлуння легенд та забутих жахів наче почало повільно огортати всіх присутніх, лягаючи важким тягарем. Магія в Ї-Ті була дещо більш звичною, ніж у Вестеросі, або була більш звичною принаймні тут, на межі з Потойбіччям та в Легіонах. Але _масове воскресіння_... це було дією епічних, жахаючих пропорцій. Ходили приглушені чутки, що лорд Каркоси, "Жовтий Імператор", використовує Потойбіччя як свого роду приватну "ферму", будуючи армію з мерців, щоб перемогти Лазурового Імператора і решту учасників цієї затяжної громадянської війни.

Джоффрі мав сильні сумніви щодо цього. По-перше, чому крилаті люди тікали саме на _південь_, в напрямку до твердині лорда-чаклуна, якщо це він був відповідальним за хаос в Потойбіччі?

\- Зранку прилетів кондор з посланням... Командування нарешті дозволило операцію по глибокій розвідці в Потойбіччя, і ми зараз _збираємо_ сили. Полковник Цзінь візьме під командування Сіробашту, а я поведу більшість Світанкових пластунів в цей похід, разом з деяким підкріпленням з Фортеці Світанку, котрих я зараз представлю. Знайте, що це один з небагатьох відомих випадків, коли така велика сила відправиться глибоко в Потойбіччя, принаймні в хроніках минулого лише кілька разів фіксувалось подібне. Наші предки дивляться на нас, і вони мають побачити наш успіх. Ми будемо в поході принаймні шість місяців, перейдемо все Потойбіччя в пошуках відповідей, хоча це все може змінитись в залежності від обставин, бо ми ж нічого не знаємо про силу противника, окрім чуток та міфів, навіть не знаємо їхніх намірів, окрім жаги до вбивств, - сказав генерал, простягуючи ліву руку і приймаючи білий сувій від старого великопроменя, котрий прийшов сюди невдовзі, передаючи документ, і став зліва від генерала, наче випромінюючи увагу своїм обличчям.

\- Щодо нашого спорядження, окрім подвоєної кількості припасів для звичної дальньої розвідки, полковник Цзінь і я наполягли на підкріплені з Фортеці Світанку і домовились про прибуття партії важких "верблюжих" мечів-дао. Це, та важкі стріли з широкими наконечниками, що викували для нас великопромінь Ленг та його люди, мають надати нашим військам певну перевагу в бою, бо наші гострі, та легкі катани і бронебійні вузькі стріли виявились дещо непрактичними проти мерців, - продовжив він, читаючи з листка. Великопромінь мав незвичний ранг, був свого роду керівником сонцепроменів, що в основному працюють в кузнях, зброярнях та зі спорядженням. Він постійно був присутній біля генерала, і ходили чутки, що вони не раз рятували життя один одному ще задовго до вступу в Легіон.

_Слава старим Богам за Цзіня та генерала_, думав Джоффрі, гостро усвідомлюючи, якою _неефективною_ виявилась катана, коли кінцівка, щойно відрубана вами, й далі рухається. Ну, нею таки можна вбити... мерця, але для чого ризикувати?

\- Добре, передай їм, що мені потрібно вдвоє більше до завтра, - генерал сказав великопроменю Ленгу, той кивнув і пішов геть, так само раптово, як і прийшов.

\- Тепер я познайомлю вас з тими, кого наше командування вибрало для нашої підтримки, це найбільш здібні та досвідчені люди, кого Фортеця Світанку вирішила виділити на цю операцію. Ми щиро вітаємо їх в лавах Світанкових Пластунів і вдячні за їхню допомогу, - продовжив він із легким поклоном, спритно уникаючи можливих суперечок між підрозділами з різною юрисдикцією, та готуючи ґрунт для вдалої співпраці.

_Мабуть, на такому високому рівні навіть вище командування не може уникати політики_, подумав Джоффрі, коли генерал кивнув масивному велетню з незвично чорною шкірою, люди такого типу були надзвичайною рідкістю в Легіоні.

\- Майор Ягам керує шостим та дев'ятим верблюжими підрозділами Гарнізонної кавалерії, вони стануть важким молотом та головним компонентом в нашій атакуючій формації, - мовив генерал.

\- Пане! - сказав майор Ягам, підводячись. Він не був таким вже _здорованем_, але був широченним. Торс складався наче з самих м'язів, а особливо його руки, про які ходили чутки в Фортеці, наче він здатен розрубати своїм мечем навпіл верблюжого вершника разом зі його верблюдом. Проте "Чорний Носоріг" виробив собі репутацію не через велику силу, а завдяки своєму мовчазному інтелекту, завдяки надприродному вмінню ламати вщент ворожі плани. Ходили навіть чутки, що можна зав'язати пов'язкою йому очі, та він все одно зможе вести солдат _прямо_ в бій, вдаряючи ворогові в тил, _ідеально_ підібравши правильний момент. Він розмовляв з легким акцентом, мабуть так як і личило би уродженому острів'янину з Літніх островів говорити ї-тійською, здогадався Джоффрі. - Я отримав честь бути вибраним для підтримки цієї експедиції, швидше наші тіла лежатимуть мертвими в пісках, ніж ми відкинемо цю честь, - сказав він, швидко кивнувши та зблиснувши очима, перш ніж сісти на місце.

\- Це честь для нас, що ви з нами, майоре, -сказав генерал, переводячи погляд на інший кінець стола.

\- Капітан Біцзюй керує двадцять другим батальйоном Залізних Вартових Фортеці Світанку, змішаним допоміжним підрозділом, котрий буде захищати наш караван з припасами, - сказав генерал Юй, спричиняючи легкий, але зацікавлений, шепіт поміж присутніх. Вони говорили тихо, але Джоффрі почув одну фразу, що повторювалась між офіцерами. "Шостий форт" говорили вони.

\- Пане! - відповів капітан Біцзюй і підвівся, схожий швидше на велетенського монстра, ніж на людину, червоні бамбукові планки, що покривали обладунок, робили його ще більшим на вигляд. Бійці двадцять другого батальйону Залізних Вартових були відомі в Легіоні, як несамовиті вояки, здатні до хитрощів, особливо при використанні слабких сторін ворога при облозі. Чимало разів цей підрозділ відбивав ворожі наскоки, жодного разу не програвши. З часом батальйон отримав елітний статус, і складався переважно з досвідчених ветеранів. - Двадцять другий вистоїть! - проголосив капітан їхнє неофіційне гасло, перш ніж сісти, отримавши схвальний кивок від генерала, дозволяючи їхній репутації говорити самій за себе, без потреби в подальшому представленні.

Генерал Юй обернувся до невеличкого чоловіка, що сидів навпроти Джоффрі.

\- Капітан Сьон-Мі керує дванадцятою батареєю Летючої Артилерії* Архітекторів**, і Дерев'яні Залізняки вирішили передати цьому підрозділу подвійний запас амуніції, - сказав генерал, хитро посміхаючись до того маленького, злегка наляканого і обгорілого чоловічка.

\- Пане! - сказав він, підводячись; здається він навіть не спітнів під своїм важким вогнетривким вбранням. - Чи в похідному бою, чи під час облоги, Архітектори покажуть себе якнайкраще в цій операції, а ще я візьму деякі новинки, створені особисто мною... - він не закінчив думку, дозволяючи їй зловісно зависнути, і задоволено сів на місце, коли генерал кивнув. Офіцери навколо Сьон-Мі підсвідомо відсунулись в боки, в загальному розумно реагуючи на очевидну причину задоволення офіцера-архітектора. Дерев'яно-залізне сонце, здається, і не зауважив цього, мабуть мріючи про всілякі типи вибухонебезпечних дарунків, котрі _він_ приготував тим таємничим ворогам в Потойбіччі. Генерал перевів погляд до протилежного від себе боку стола, де сидів мовчазний чолов'яга в темно-синіх шатах.

\- І нарешті, наш останній гість, капітан Джос з Нефритових Писарів***, що керує Сузір'ям Стрибаючої Жаби. Я маю припущення, що його присутність досить очевидна, враховуючи природу оточення, куди ми попрямуємо... - сказав він. Нефритовий Місяць кивнув, підводячись, і відповів глибоким голосом, що не вписувався в загальну картину, враховуючи його невелику постать та довгі чорні хвостики на голові,

\- Пане, - сказав він і низько вклонився, перш ніж сісти на стілець після генералового кивка. Більше нічого він не сказав...

Цього разу знову почалось перешіптування. Зловісне перешіптування. Капітанів Нефритових Сузір'їв добре знали, бо їх було дуже мало. Щоб Нефритові Писарі послали у експедицію когось невідомого, котрий навіть не мав загально відомої тваринної клички... хіба що він приєднався недавно і був підвищений в званні буквально вчора...

Або...

Або він керував групою, що займалась прихованими, темними проблемами Нефритових Писарів. Проблемами та загрозами (магічної природи звичайно ж), котрі навіть Писарі воліли не виносити на загальний розгляд, натомість таємно розбиратись з ними.

Нічний Яструб востаннє кивнув: - І тепер щодо власне Пластунів, я представлю командний склад офіцерів. Будьте певними, кожного з вас вибрали за вашу хорошу роботу з попередніми обов'язками, але ця операція напевно вимагатиме від вас викластись на повну, максимально використовуючи свої вміння. Проте я б не призначив вас на посади, якби вважав вас нездатними до максимальної віддачі, - промовив він, роздивляючись сидячих офіцерів.

Генерал Юй відступив вбік, коли сонцепромінь витягнув до столу стенд з новою картою, котра цього разу була меншою і вкрита багатьма прямокутниками, зібраними в суцільний стрій, ще й поцяткована різнокольоровими шпильками.

\- Ви зможете завтра зустрітись зі своїми підрозділами та командирами, щоб детально наладити командний ланцюжок, але зараз я зачитаю наш основний командний порядок.

\- Майоре Сюй, - сказав генерал.

\- Пане! - відповів Червона Горила, підводячись.

\- Ти візьмеш під керівництво передній підрозділ. Ви будете відповідальні за безпеку та фронтальну розвідку. Під твоє керівництво переходять дев'ятий та десятий Патрулі, разом з другим, третім та сьомим Дальніми Патрулями, - наказав Нічний Яструб.

\- Так, генерале! - Сюй віддав честь, перш ніж сісти.

Дальні Патрулі, що складались із досвідчених пластунів, котрі півжиття провели в далеких походах Потойбіччям... вони знали краще за будь-кого іншого, що очікує там на нас. Авангард - це якраз відповідне місце для них.

_Авангард... тут це вважалось застарілим терміном..._

_Три Дальні Патрулі, вони зазвичай складаються з цілого підрозділу, отже по двадцять п'ять вояків в кожному... плюс два звичайних Патрулі, кожен по п'ятдесят вояків... сумарно сто сімдесят п'ять людей..._

Генерал вказав на інший підрозділ своєю бамбуковою паличкою.

\- Майоре Ягам, - промовив він.

\- Пане! - відповів Чорний Носоріг, ідеально вивірено віддавши честь.

\- Я їхатиму разом з нашою основною ударною силою, котрою будеш командувати ти. Вона складається з шостого та дев'ятого верблюжих підрозділів Гарнізонної кавалерії, а також з першого, другого та третього батальйонів Піших Пластунів, - сказав генерал, показуючи на чергову латку на карті малою бамбуковою паличкою, котру підняв з підлоги. Джоффрі ледве стримався, щоб не свиснути зі здивування. Це ж три з п'яти піхотних батальйонів, нетипових підрозділів з пластунів, що спеціалізувались на ближньому бою. Вони були вбрані у важкі обладунки і носили важку зброю, особливо дворучні дай-катани, нагінати та бойові сокири, окремі з них навіть використовували великі щити. Хоча користь від них при звичайному патрулюванні була би приблизно рівна купі лайна, в порівнянні з звичними пластунами, проте при хорошій підтримці з боку кавалерії вони могли самотужки взяти приступом замок... і їх буде сто п'ятдесят, плюс сотня важких вершників-списоносців на верблюдах з Гарнізону Фортеці Світанку.

\- Майоре Ухань, - назвав офіцера генерал.

\- Пане! - різко промовив майор, котрого Джоффрі майже не знав, окрім його тваринної клички, "Опецькуватим Орлом" його прозивали солдати.

\- Ти візьмеш під командування центральну колону, ви будете рухатись позаду ударної сили. Відповідатимеш за припаси, резерви та підкріплення. Під твоїм керівництвом будуть дванадцятий, тринадцятий, чотирнадцятий та п'ятнадцятий Патрулі, і ще двадцять другий батальйон Залізних Вартових, - наказав він.

_Двісті пластунів плюс залізні вартові, котрі завжди слугували як "підкріплення". Триста людей захищатимуть обоз..._

\- Так, генерале! - він віддав честь і сів за стіл.

\- Майоре Пігу, - промовив Юй.

\- Пане! - відізвався високий та худий чолов'яга, підводячись. "Терплячий богомол" зазвичай сприймався оточуючими як неотесаний та незграбний чоловік, цю фатальну помилку часто допускали чисельні кочівники, котрі іноді, як розказували, і далі усміхались на всі зуби в передчутті легкої перемоги, навіть коли їхні шиї були перерізані і кров текла ріками з їхніх підбитих коней.

\- Ти керуватимеш тилом, захищаючи колону і замітатимеш сліди. Ми не будемо аж дуже швидко рухатись, але ми маємо залишити якомога менше слідів нашої присутності, або принаймні фальшиві сліди, щоб заплутати противника. Я передам тобі під командування шістнадцятий та вісімнадцятий Патрулі, разом з четвертим, п'ятим та шостим Дальніми Патрулями для охорони тилу і флангів, - наказав Нічний Яструб.

\- Так, генерале! - відрізав майор Пігу, рука котрого, на диво, ніколи не покидала руків'я його кинджала.

_Додаткові сто сімдесят п'ять людей в тилу..._

_Стоп, невже?_

Він раптово відчув дивну суміш полегшення і паніки, коли подумав, що про нього самого не згадали.

_Ну-у-у, вважаю, що генерал зробив все правильно. Я не певен, що спра..._

\- Майоре Джоу-Рі, - сказав генерал.

\- Пане! - вихопилось в Джоффрі, коли він різко підвівся, стоячи струнко як по команді.

\- Ти керуватимеш власною допоміжною формацією, свого роду пересувною зброярнею, достатньо різносторонньою, щоб справитись зі незвичними небезпеками. Ви будете рухатись між тилом та центром, але мабуть будете отримувати менші завдання від сусідніх підрозділів навколо основної бойової сили. Ти виробив дещицю репутації, будучи здатним справлятись з незвичними, непередбаченими ситуаціями. Будеш виконувати цю роль в Експедиції, керуючи свого роду караваном зі зброєю, здатним справитись із невідомим, - сказав він, ставлячи знаки пунктуації своєю паличкою, показуючи розміщення підрозділів на карті. - Для цього я передам тобі під командування сімнадцятий Патруль разом з рештками одинадцятого Патруля капітана Хана, обидва знекровлені, але складаються з ветеранів, котрі вже бились із мерцями і вижили, щоб розказати про це. Також керуватимеш першим Дальнім Патрулем, четвертим батальйоном Піших Пластунів, дванадцятою батареєю Летючої Артилерії і Сузір'ям Стрибаючої Жаби, ця гримуча суміш військ має бути смертельною для ворогів в правильних руках, - наказав Нічний Яструб.

\- Так, генерале! - крикнув Джоффрі, віддаючи честь, вдаряючи кулаком біля серця зі всієї сили, перш ніж сісти на місце.

_Трохи менше за двісті сімдесят п'ять вояків... Я матиму під собою двісті сімдесят п'ять людей... о боги..._

Генерал Юй ще трохи постояв посеред тиші, даючи офіцерам час трохи обдумати почуте, подумати про їхні майбутні обов'язки... Джоффрі міг бачити, наче чорна хмара огорнула присутніх, хмара зі страху та чогось значно гіршого: невизначеності. Генерал поглянув на карту розміщення військ, повільно перевівши погляд на велику карту Потойбіччя. Він злегка торкнувся п'яти чорних шпильок на південному заході карти, відчуваючи холодний метал. - Не буду брехати... Вище Командування налякане, - раптово промовив він, позираючи на офіцерів, - Зараз ми маємо тимчасове відносне затишшя в громадянській війні, і вони передають найкраще, що в них є, мені та сподіваються, що я знайду відповіді на те, що ж формується там за піщаними бурями в Потойбіччі... і ми або наші товариші із Сутінкових Пластунів таки дізнаємось, з чим ми маємо справу... - він дозволив словам повиснути в повітрі на дві секунди, наче підживлюючи ту чорну хмару.

Раптом генерал полишив свій звичний тихий тон, його голос виріс в інтенсивності наче роздмуханий вітром вогонь, раптове завзяття здавалось ще дивнішим через свою неочікуваність: - Але ми вистоїмо... бо ми служимо справі, значно величнішій за імператорів та імперії, більшій за золото чи срібло... Ми служимо кожній людині та дитині, кожній матері та дружині, кожному громадянину та кожному варвару в межах Відомого Світу! Чи то Жовтий Імператор, чи Демони Ночі, щоб ми там не знайшли, ми вистоїмо! Більше десяти тисяч років Легіони захищали П'ять Фортець, і вони захищатимуть їх і в майбутні десять тисяч років! Ми Стоїмо Незламно! - раптово заволав генерал.

\- Ми Стоїмо Незламно! - заревіли всі присутні в залі, підводячись. - Світанок! - закричав генерал, ще сильніше цього разу, підводячи оголену катану над головою.

\- СВІТАНОК! - ревів Джоффрі разом з рештою офіцерів, що вдаряли піхвами катан по підлозі або били руків'ями мечів по столі, створюючи такий гамір, що його мабуть було чути по всьому Потойбіччі аж до самого К'Дату.

**4**

Сіробашта в наступні три дні наче перетворилась у розсерджений бджолиний вулик, що кипів від всілякої діяльності, але Джоффрі міг би заприсягтись, що то був лише один дооооовгий день підготовки до Експедиції.

У всякому разі так це відчувалось. Він майже не спав через купу справ, замовляючи ще більше широких наконечників стріл у великопроменя, перевіряючи похідні колісниці Дальніх Патрулів і зустрічаючись із людьми, котрими мав командувати.

Він також майже не мав часу перекинутись словами з ними, такими навіженими були приготування в Сіробашті. Джоффрі вирішив, що встигне ближче познайомитись з своїми підлеглими після відбуття в похід, відчуваючи, що мати хороші робочі відносини було найважливішим для злагодженої роботи військової машини, котрою він невдовзі керуватиме, і чия масивність ще не вкладалась в його голові. Після почутих розповідей і навіть однієї пережитої особисто військової сраки у Вестеросі через відсутність комунікації між лордами, він мав твердий намір закопати цю проблему якнайглибше ще до того, як вона вирине на поверхню.

Отже він ледве встиг переконатись, що його вояки достатньо оснащені всім необхідним і готові до виступу, коли генерал Юй просурмив в Пластунський ріг, дещо меншу чорну версію звичного рогу.

\- Ти занадто перенапружуєшся, Джоу-Рі, - зненацька мовив полковник Цзінь, котрий стояв збоку біля джоффриного коня, спостерігаючи, як перша шеренга пластунів проходила повз залюднену відкриту браму Сіробашти.

\- Що? - збентежено запитав Джоффрі.

\- "_Спокійна впевненість може бути отриманою через досвід, її не можна отримати по іншому_", - раптово відповів цитатою полковник.

\- Фол-Фінг? - запитав Джоффрі, коли центральна шеренга пішла вперед.

\- Не дозволяй тягарю сумнівів та поразок збити себе з ніг, Джоу-Рі. Завжди дивися вперед, і ти будеш здивований тим, що зможеш знайти, поглянувши всередину себе... - сказав Цзінь.

\- Так, архімейстере Цзінь, - з повагою відповів Джоффрі, намагаючись стримати посмішку.

\- Не бачу потреби в металевій масці. Тут і так досить спекотно... Бажаю удачі, майоре, - рвучко сказав Цзінь, дивлячись прямо на нього.

\- Удачі й вам, полковнику, ви вже дотримайте наші місця в казармах теплими! - пожартував Джоффрі.

Цзінь посміхнувся: - Тобі б вартувало й далі грати в свої кості, гра в карти то не твоє... Хай там як, буду чекати на відплату водними раціонами після повернення. Світанок!

\- Світанок! - Джоффрі віддав честь, перш ніж повернути голову вперед. - Допоміжна формація! Вирушаємо! - закричав він, підкріплюючи наказ жестами.

Колісниці, коні та верблюди рушили вперед, і коли Сіробашта почала повільно зникати з поля зору, Джоффрі надягнув свого сіро-бурого пластунського каптура. Він практично дрімав, їдучи верхи, тримаючись між тилом та центром колони, марячи містичними левами та мерцями, магією та кров'ю, загадками та відповідями.

\- Я буду готовим, - бурмотів він, їдучи.

\- Я мушу... - прошепотів майор, дивлячись на сірий горизонт, що притягував та манив до себе.

_Очікування..._

* * *

_* (від перекл.) Існування пороху в світі "Гри престолів" може здатись нісенітницею, але в оригінальних книгах певні герої (наприклад Мелісандра) не раз згадували про дивні вибухові суміші ї-тійців, що використовують на війні та для створення вогняних феєрверків, тож порох (чи його аналоги) є каноном. Також може здатись дивним, що порох невідомий ніде за межами Ї-Ті, але й в нашій реальній історії китайці почали використовувати "вогняні списи" (примітивні одноразові бамбукові рушниці), "вогняні стріли" (примітивні ракети) і гранати за 600 років до появи пороху в Європі, задовго до хрещення Русі та хрестових походів, ще на початку доби походів вікінгів._

_** (від перекл.) Структура Легіонів Ї-Ті, хоч і відрізняється від такої в римських легіонів, проте має дещо спільне. Особливо - схильність до військової інженерії, польових укріплень та похідних таборів. Тож військові інженери-будівельники (Архітектори) мають своє власне командування, рівноцінне по впливу піхоті та важкій кавалерії (Гарнізону), кінним лучникам і легкій кавалерії (Пластунам) та магічній підтримці (Нефритовим Писарям). Архітектори також завідують технічними новинками, на кшталт порохової артилерії._

_*** (від перекл.) Нефритові Писарі - своєрідна суміш монашого ордену та бойових магів. Відповідають за спротив надприродним ворогам, надають допомогу союзним військам, також переважно добре знають медицину. Їхні підрозділи називаються Сузір'ями, очевидно через поширене захоплення астрологією серед писарів._

* * *

Якщо маєте бажання підтримати перекладача та скачати "Пурпурові Дні" в форматі електронної книги - запрошую Вас на Alex Malyarchuk Translations на Патреоні. Окрім "Пурпурових Днів" там знаходить ще чимало чого цікавого.


	24. Розділ 22: Експедиція (Пошуки)

**Розділ 22: Експедиція - Пошуки.  
**

**1**

_\- п'ятнадцять днів після початку походу -_

\- Майоре Джоу-Рі, - пробурмотів офіцер, підпорядкований майорові, коли вони підвелись.

\- Вільно, панове, - сказав Джоффрі, закриваючи вхід в намет за собою. Всі шестеро посідали назад, поки Джоффрі пройшов навколо них своїм наметом, нарешті всівшись за "уявним" столом. Командний намет, як і всі інші в експедиції, був мізерним в порівнянні з величним Королівським шатром Ренлі. Намет був круглим та присадкуватим, не мав жодних прикрас, окрім сірої маскувальної тканини на стінах. Офіцери сиділи на невисоких подушках, схрестивши ноги, та їли свою їжу.

_Зробити цю змішану групу військ справді дієвою сумішшю, щоб ще й все працювало як належне... виявилось дещо складніше, ніж я гадав..._

Серйозна проблема, саме така, що яскраво показувала лідерські вміння Джоффрі, з його точки зору. Нагальна проблема, але зараз він був таким голодним, що вже ні на що не зважав.

_О боги, так... змішаний чіхуан..._

Джоффрі сів на свою подушку, похапцем поглинаючи свій чіхуан з рисом, насолоджуючись смаком сухого м'яса зі спеціями. Зліва від нього сидів його колишній півсонце, а тепер командир сімнадцятого Патруля, капітан Ху. По праву руку сидів капітан Хан, старий друг, командир одинадцятого Патруля і де-факто замісник Джоффрі. Обидва негайно засипали його шквалом питань в типовому пластунському стилі.

\- Що чути від генерала, Джоу-Рі? - запитав Хан після проковтування особливого великої рисової кульки.

\- Поки що з припасами все гаразд, але майор Сюй доповідає, що немає жодних слідів мешканців шрайківських містечок... отакі справи... - відповів йому Джоффрі, з занепокоєнням спостерігаючи за капітаном Сьон-Мі, що нишком жбурляв залишки їжі в їхнього похідного мага. Той старанно використовував свої палички як мініатюрну катапульту і посилав одиночні рисові зерна, намагаючись попасти в капітана Джоса. Жодне із зернят так і не попало в писаря, викликаючи неприхований інтерес в Сьон-Мі, що зростав щомиті.

Ху, недавно підвищений до капітана, виглядав досить стривоженим, намагаюсь розгладити свою неіснуючу ї-тійську борідку.

\- Трясця... одна справа, якби ми знайшли ті містечка спаленими вщент або доверху забитими посіченими тілами... але просто порожні... одне вже добре, що Дальні Патрулі перевіряють їх ще до того, як ми туди доходимо... - сказав він, здригаючись.

\- До речі про патрулі... капітане Шань, чи ти колись бачив ті міста отакими безлюдними? - Джоффрі задав питання капітану першого Дальнього Патруля, без сумніву найбільш досвідченому зі всіх присутніх в наметі. Обличчя розвідника, здається, складалось з одних зморшок, а волосся було чорним з сивиною. Старий ветеран ствердно кивнув, ставлячи порожню миску на землю, і зчепив руки на ногах, зберігаючи надзвичайний спокій. Він говорив, відвертаючи свій дивний погляд, наче дивлячись вдалину, демонструючи чіткі симптоми Сірого Перенасичення та синдрому Потойбіччя.

_Пластуни звичайно ж лояльні та компетентні, але ніхто не може сказати, що вони не бувають лицемірами_, подумав Джоффрі, зацікавлено слухаючи.

\- Ага, майоре, - Шань майже шепотів, використовуючи мінімально необхідну для розмови кількість слів, виглядаючи пародією на стереотипне враження решти легіонерів щодо пластунів, - Я лише чув чутки і байки від старших товаришів, що служили задовго до мене... поки особисто не знайшов одне таке безлюдне селище майже п'ятнадцять років тому. Всюди було видно сліди боротьби, але тіл не було, і нічого з пожитків не було забрано... - промовив він, привертаючи увагу капітана Джоса, котрий аж наче порухався всередині свого чорного халату, повернувши бліде обличчя до розвідника.

\- І ніякої крові? - запитав командир Сузір'я Стрибаючої Жаби, спричиняючи своїм глибоким голосом появу примарних мурах на джоффриній спині.

\- Гмм... таки була, стара і вже висохла. Не було лише тіл, - відповів Дальній пластун. Капітан Джос трохи спохмурнів від цих слів, збентежений цією інформацією.

\- Щось не сходиться щодо магії? Звичайно, це прикра невдача для тих, хто володіє мечем-без-руків'я*, - розслаблено запитав Сьон-Мі та відкинувся спиною на стіну намету.

\- Не кожну проблему можна вирішити вибухом, капітане, - сказав Джос, дивлячись на Сьон-Мі так, наче той був якимось незвично розумним песиком.

_Ця невелика суперечка досить чітко показала їхні погляди_... подумав Джоффрі.

\- Мудра людина має різні інструменти для роботи, і велика робота потребує їх всіх. Лопата не воює з киркою, - раптово сказав Сабу, командир четвертого батальйону Піших Пластунів, чоловік кремезної статури, що мав одночасно найбільшу бойову сокиру і найбільшу бороду зі всіх, коли-небудь бачених Джоффрі.

Як на капітана групи пластунів, що спеціалізувались на чистому руйнівному потенціалі, капітан Сабу був надзвичайно виваженим та спокійним. Він по суті уособлював ідеали Пластунства.

_Нас вже називають Левиною збірною солянкою_, думав Джоффрі, одночасно із задоволенням і дещо роздратовано.

Джоффрі вважав, що кожний з шести офіцерів, переданих йому під командування, був вибраний не навмання. Він припускав, що генерал не збрехав, коли казав, що західний варвар має хист до вирішення неочікуваних проблем, хоча він також вважав, що це швидше через його удачу та збіг обставин, аніж завдяки особливим вмінням. Все ж, кожен з цих чоловіків приніс із собою унікальний комплект вмінь та знань, і Джоффрі наче відчував, що Нічний Яструб якось випробовує його таким чином...

Той факт, що генерал мовчки час від часу переводив погляд з майора Ягама на Джоффрі під час обіду з вищими офіцерами, був... зловісним. Джоффрі використав відносну перерву у застільній розмові (якою б не цікавою та вимушеною вона не була) для перенаправлення плину думок та обдумування деяких речей. Він не бачив Срібного Лева після того несподіваного випадку посеред руїн в оазисі... і на диво, після того він жодного разу не відчував того стану, котрий вважав серцевою вадою.

Звідки той звір взагалі взявся? Не було жодних згадок щодо присутності левів на сотні миль навколо Варти Лінна, і він також нічого подібного не знайшов в літописах бібліотеки Сіробашти, на рахунок левів зі срібної шерстю та сніжно-білою гривою. Джоффрі вважав, що це все якось пов'язано із дивними подіями в Потойбіччі, але так і не міг вирахувати, як саме.

_Потойбіччя... мертві тіла та зникнення людей..._

Ось ще одна чергова купа таємниць. Було очевидно, що хтось або _щось_ "збирало врожай" живих істот, і принаймні частина зібраних істот була перетворена в те, що, як він почув від одного з джосових чвертьмісяців, називалось "немертвими"; маг вимовляв те слово із сумішшю трепету та жаху.

_Здається... У Вестеросі таких істот називали віхтами... Може ті казочки для дітей таки мали якесь раціональне зерно..._

_Вестерос... Цікаво, чим закінчилась Війна П'яти Королів... може зараз Бейлон Грейджой сидить на Залізному Троні_, думав він, через силу приховуючи пирхання.

Він раптово усвідомив, що офіцери закінчили вечерю і мовчки ввічливо вдивлялись в свої порожні миски. Джоффрі похитав головою.

_Клята ї-тійська дисципліна_.

Він відсунув свою порожню миску вперед із кивком. - Ми визначимо похідний порядок наших сил завтра на світанку, - це було своєрідним еквівалентом наказу "всі вільні".

Вони підвелись із різною швидкістю, декотрі менш охоче за інших. - Пане, - офіцери попрощались із невеликим поклоном.

Джоффрі кивнув їм, і вони пішли на вихід, розминаючись із сонцепроменем Ло, що зайшов всередину. Ординарець вичистив миски і звільнив місце для "Довгого Ліжка", теплого та переносного спальника, подібного на якийсь кокон, котрі використовувались пластунами під час їхніх подорожей.

_Прислужник... цей світ таки має викривлене почуття гумору..._

\- Дякую тобі, сонцепроменю. Це все наразі, - сказав він вояку.

\- Пане! - той віддав честь, вийшов з намету та припнув вхідний клапан.

_Вже темніє... але мабуть якраз час краще познайомитись як годиться зі своїми офіцерами. Адже під час денного переходу вільного часу й не буде..._

Він кивнув сам до себе і звівся на ноги.

_Чи ця робота мені до душі? _Раптово подумав він.

_...Я обожнюю цю роботу._

Врешті-решт, його _потяг до нового_ можна було задовольнити не тільки новими місцями, але й зустрічами з новими людьми.

**2**

Пройшла година після тої незручної вечері, і Джоффрі зараз спостерігав за нефритовим півмісяцем, що вів обидві секції писарів в якомусь своєрідному ритуальному... танці?

\- КХАЇ! - заволав півмісяць Діши, ставлячи обидві ноги твердо на землю, та трошки розслабив коліна, тоді він різко вдарив кулаками один об одний в вертикальному ударі, зупинивши їх прямо навпроти середини грудної клітки.

\- КХАЇ! - ревіло майже п'ятдесят людей, вдаряючи кулаками в точно такій же позі, та ідеально синхронізовано між собою.

Півмісяць почав робити руками дивні, але потужні рухи. Він рухав ними з силою, вимальовуючи незвичні форми, що здається всі мали геометричний центр приблизно в районі його грудей, руки тримав напруженими, не показуючи ані крихти гнучкості.

Дві секції писарів мали власні назви, сутінки та місячне сяйво, замість більш звичних в Легіоні червоної та оранжевої. Обидвома керували власні командири, чвертьмісяці (еквівалент сонцепроменів серед Нефритових Писарів), що стояли попереду кожної секції, наслідуючи рухи півмісяця разом з рештою людей.

\- КХАЇ! - волав півмісяць, його люди миттєво відкликнулись на це, знову повторюючи клич та рухи, максимально сконцентровані на цьому. Серед решти військ ходили чутки та невдоволення щодо писарів, більшість бажали викинути Сузір'я Стрибаючої Жаби за межі табору, коли вони практикувались таким дивним та гамірним способом, але Джоффрі швидко зупинив те бурчання. Після першого тижня походу вояки Допоміжної Формації врешті-решт вирішили, що простіше змиритись з цим, аніж боротись. Принаймні ті, хто належав до пластунських підрозділів, сприймали це все зі звичним гумором, використовуючи разом ранкові та нічні ритуали (що завжди проходили в той самий час) для відмірення свого сну, як селяни, що використовують крики півнів в якості годинника. Членам дванадцятої батареї Летючої Артилерії довелось призвичаїтись до цього, поглибше засовуючи голови в свої спальники... чи просто витріщатись на "вогняні списи", що були купами звалені на колісниці.

Джоффрі підійшов до намету капітана Джоса, оминаючи зібрання нефритових писарів по широкій дузі, та борючись з глибокими сумнівами, що вже формувались в його голові.

_Таємничі Нефритові Писарі..._

Якщо вірити чуткам, вони спочатку були орденом під керівництвом Кривавокамінного Імператора, орденом могутніх та безжальних магів, котрі зрадили свого володаря під час апогею його божевілля... Кажуть, що була якась містична причина, чому вони не використовують звичні легіонні ранги.

Хай там якою б не була їхня праісторія, ця невелика гілка Легіону функціонувала по своєму, не так як її сестринські відгалуження. Офіцерів вищих рангів було мало, проте кожне Сузір'я мало чотирьох півмісяців замість одного, то були писарські аналоги лейтенантів. Вони дуже прискіпливо ставились до своїх людей, і зазвичай служили пожиттєво, навіть коли призовний термін закінчувався.

Це все, окрім очевидно відмінного кола обов'язків серед легіонерів, віддаляло їх від решти Легіону, і це щось було тим, що Джоффрі бажав подолати, щоб це не відображалось на виконанні його наказів.

Озброївшись черговою порцію впевненості, Джоффрі відкинув завісу джосового намету, котрий на диво ніким не охоронявся. Намет був переповнений ароматом кадила, одурманюючий запах заповнив джоффрині легені, коли він закрив завісу і почав кашляти. Юнак опанував себе, цього разу затримавши дихання. І побачив те, що _мабуть_ було капітаном Джосом, купу темних накидок, що сиділа посеред намету, оточена кількома подушками.

В'язка накидок трохи порухалась в напрямі до Джоффрі.

Він вже вирішив вийти геть та відкласти розмову на завтра, коли джосова простягнута рука запросила жестом до себе. - Майоре Джоу-Рі, ви хочете поговорити зі мною? - мовив той своїм звичним глибоким голосом.

Джоффрі проковтнув слину та пішов до центру намету, напівсерйозно очікуючи, що тут буде повно голів на палях та частин людських тіл. Проте, не зважаючи на присутність кількох цікавинок, намет повного місяця був незвично... звичайним. - Нічого термінового, це може зачекати, якщо ти зайнятий своїм.. ритуалом... - пробурмотів Джоффрі незграбно, зауважуючи капітанові розширені зіниці і захмелілий вираз обличчя.

\- Не проблема, майоре. Щодо мого... ритуалу... не переймайтесь, його не буде порушено, - сказав він.

Джоффрі кивнув і пройшов всередину, сівши туди, куди вказав капітан. Це було місце між писарем та металевою кулею, з якої виходив той задушливий запах.

Джоффрі сидів так в незручній тиші, бо капітан здається передав ініціативу в розмові своєму гостю.

_Фол-Фінгова дев'ята стратегія бою! Якщо вас оточили чи обійшли з флангу, контратакуйте!_

\- Я цікавлюсь бойовим потенціалом ваших людей, що вони можуть надати нашій формації, Джосе. Можу я звертатись до тебе по імені? - раптово він запитав.

\- Звичайно, майоре, - відповів той.

\- Будь ласка, просто Джоффрі, - відреагував він.

Капітан кивнув та продовжив, - Як забажаєш... Джоу-Рі. Мої люди добре треновані і готові зустріти будь-яку небезпеку, що може нас спіткати тут.

Джоффрі задумливо кивнув, приємне гудіння заполонило його тіло, коли він продовжив. - Я певен, що вони зможуть, та я роздумував про їхні більш... езотеричні вміння... - обережно промовив майор.

Капітан насправді захихотів, це було одночасно і нервовим, і дуже смішним видовищем.

\- Ти хочеш знати, чи ми всі є "магами"? - запитав він.

\- Ну, якщо ти так це сформулював... - Джоффрі наче погодився. Він досить переживав на рахунок предмету розмови, всі його попередні зустрічі з магією були... жахаючими, і це ще слабо сказано.

\- Мої люди не володіють вміннями, що можуть вважатись "езотеричними", як ти це називаєш. Проте вони мають глибокі теоретичні знання про це, і добре треновані в способах виявлення цих вмінь, так само і здатні зупинити їх... назавжди, - сказав він.

\- А як щодо офіцерів? - натиснув Джоффрі.

\- А, офіцери... ми володіємо знаннями про деякі з багатьох Прадавніх Мистецтв, про їхню історію та про... практичний вжиток. В нас є свої засоби... - закінчив він надзвичайно зловісним тоном, але з... легкою... посмішкою?

_Це він так з мене насміхається?_

\- Ти ж не збираєшся зараз перетворитись на тінь і спробувати заколоти мене в серце, чи ні? - зненацька вихопилось в Джоффрі, він аж прикрив рот долонею від здивування з самого себе. Джосові брови поповзли вверх від несподіванки, перш ніж він вибухнув реготом, цього разу сильніше.

\- Ха, я не здатен на таке. Але де це ти зустрів Тінепряда? Причому ще й майстерного, не неофіта? - запитав він, очевидно заінтригований настільки, що навіть дещо нахилився вперед, полишивши свою пряму позу.

\- Ой, чоловіче, то ще та історія, ти ж мабуть чув, що я, так би мовити, принц у вигнанні, так? - запитав майор.

\- Ходили чутки, - визнав Джос, трохи посунувшись ближче через цікавість.

\- Ну, справа в тому, що "моє" королівство, де я мав би з часом правити, виявилось зміїним кублом зради та інтриг. Наче ось так "гей, можу я тут наодинці почитати книгу?" і всі навколо такі "Ні! Заріжте його!" а я такий "Я б бажав просто залишитись наодинці в тиші, трясця!", а всі навколо такі "Вибач, що? Ти сказав ЗАРІЖТЕ ЙОГО? В нас ще є отрута! І ще багато інших засобів для вбивства!" - Джоффрі почувався незвично, на нього наче напав якийсь дивний нестримний сміх, - Ну ти розумієш, що там була за ситуація? - раптово він запитав повномісяця.

Джос посміювався, знову та знову киваючи. - О-хо, я розумію, повір мені! Як ти думаєш, що ж захищають оті п'ять куп чорного каменю? В нас майже те саме в Імперії, - сказав він після чергового смішка.

\- Ну, я так і думав, ваша політика в Ї-Ті не дуже відрізняється від нашої. Отже, я займають своїми власними справами, читаю собі і нікого не чіпаю, коли той розбещений ідіот, що не може підтерти свою власну сраку навіть двома руками, і його помічники, Тирелли, приходять до мене і викрадають. То довга історія, але якщо коротко, він мій дядько, котрий прагне "мого" трону, хоча він би міг туди сісти, якби просто попросив про це! Хай там як, він живе величним життям і є тим типом героя, котрого королівства заслуговують, коли очевидна реальність б'є по носі в типово вестероському стилі. Станніс, його старший брат, котрий стоїть зі своєю армією прямо перед ним, приходить до нього і каже, такий "Пробач, це ти тут хотів щасливо правити? Але...

\- ЗАРІЖТЕ ЙОГО! - зненацька заволав Джос, вмираючи від реготу. Джоффрі намагався стримати сміх, бо йому вже болів живіт від того, - От лайно, це мала бути моя репліка! Отже, дядька хтось заколов в його власному наметі, і всі навколо такі "Ой, його закололи? Це ж очевидно, що то зробив добрий сер Лорас, що плаче в куточку, він мабуть забув в яку дірку мав колоти і вгатив в серце замість дупи!" БУАААХАХАХАХАХА! - Джоффрі реготав і реготав, наче якийсь демон сміху рвався на волю з його живота. Джос тримав долоню біля рота, намагаючись самому стриматись від реготу.

\- Та-ак! Отже, ніде немає закривавленого ножа і Лорас постійно шепоче про "тінь", перериваючись на плач, а всі навколо занадто зайняті біготнею та панікою, як кури з відрубаними головами, насправді. Законний спадкоємець трону перебуває в сусідньому наметі всього лиш з добу і враз їхній претендент гине, ще й його ймовірно вбив чоловік, котрий буквально кохав його, і знаряддя вбивства ніде немає. Ймовірний вбивця шокований та розказує про тінь, а рана в ренліному серці така чітка, що можна подумати навіть, що Лорас вивчав хірургію в Цитаделі! Сама рана така тонка, наче Ренлі вдарили стилетом такої товщини, що те лезо й від пориву вітру може зламатись! Тож, як ти думаєш, що ті бунтівні лорди вирішили робити? - запитав він в Джоса.

\- Схилити спини перед очевидною Тіневою чаклункою і благати про помилування? - запитав той.

\- Аж ніяк! - проголосив Джоффрі, хапаючись за голову.

\- Тікати якнайдалі звідти?! - запитав Джос, сподіваючись, що вони таки зробили це.

\- Ні! Очевидно, що найлогічнішим для себе вони визначили тут же на місці проголосити мене своїм королем! - не стримався Джоффрі.

\- Ох-х, вони це зробили? - прошепотів Джос.

\- Саме так! Отож Станніс чекає цілий день в своєму таборі, шкірячись на всі зуби, і думає "Чого ті недоумки так затримуються?", коли згадані недоумки коронують мене та садять на те саме кляте крісло, на якому бундючний придурок, котрого щойно вбили, сидів ще пару годин тому!

\- Це вже якось неполюдськи... - пробурмотів Джос, хитаючи головою.

\- Ще б пак! І всі бенкетують наче нічого не трапилось, всі такі "О привіт, королю, пам'ятаєш, як ми висміювали тебе, наче ти байстрюк та плід інцесту? От і ми не пам'ятаємо!" - сказав Джоффрі, пирхаючи так сильно, що йому довелось витягнути з кишені хусточку і прочистити носа. Він з силою висякався і спробував скласти хусточку назад, щоб вона помістилась в кишені.

_Таке враження, що це займе цілу вічність_, думав він, сутужно намагаючись скласти ту кляту хустку і запхати в кишеню, це все зайняло майже цілу годину, як йому здавалось.

\- А далі? - запитав Джос, що згорав від цікавості, перед тим він спорожнив ємність з запашними речовинами і закинув туди новий пучок якихось трав, розжарене вугілля на дні металевої кулі миттєво спричинило появу диму.

\- А про що ми говорили? - запитав Джоффрі.

\- Гммм, здається ти зупинився на бенкеті? - нагадав йому Джос, чухаючи підборіддя.

\- Точно! Бенкет! Отже, всі навколо намагались маніпулювати мною, так недбало та прозоро, ти б міг збудувати з тих маніпуляцій ідеальний скляний мірійський дальновид такої якості, що поважний архімейстер Ваеллін заплакав би від заздрощів, і я такий "Серйозно?!", а всі ті грані в дупу змовники такі "Ага, серйозно!" І я такий "Ідіть в сраку!" і тікаю в свій намет... і саме тоді він з'явився, - сказав Джоффрі, загрозливо стишуючи голос. Цього разу він посміється з капітана.

Джос зсунувся на край своєї подушки, майже падаючи вперед, та він вчепився руками в Джоффрі зі всієї сили.

\- І що далі?! - фактично вимагав він.

Джоффрі нахилився вперед, наче збирався поділитись страшним секретом, його обличчя було прямо над сферою, що нещадно диміла. Він відчував себе наче якимось оповідачем з прадавніх часів, що розказує легенди, посеред зловісної магії та містичного диму.

\- І тоді... він прийшов... Тіло зіткане наче з тіней, ноги наче висіли в повітрі без опори, коли він підлетів до мене, обличчя я зразу впізнав. То був Станніс, лорд-чаклун острова Дракон-Камінь, що дивився на мене з неймовірною ненавистю та люттю, обличчя демона було зосередженням зневаги і гніву... - шепотів Джоффрі, перериваючись.

\- І тоді? - прошепотів Джос, нахиляючись ще ближче, весь в увазі.

\- І тоді... він підняв руку... - тихо прошепотів Джоффрі, набираючи в легені якомога більше повітря, подумки проклинаючи той дим, він має закінчити у відповідний час. Джос сидів тихо, дивлячись на джоффрину голову, єдиними рухами навколо були спіралевидні потоки наркотичного диму, що оточував їх.

\- Він підняв свою руку... і заволав БУАААААААААААААРРРРРРРРРРРРГГГГГГГГХ! - заревів він, скочивши на ноги без попередження, розвівши руки в сторони.

Джос закричав, намагаючись стати на ноги, заточився і впав на спину, розмахуючи руками. Повільно, дуже повільно, капітан сів назад. Він дивився на Джоффрі, котрий стояв над ним з багряним обличчям та закусив кулак. Раптово вхід в намет відкрився і всередину вбіг чвертьмісяць, тримаючи срібного короткого меча в руці, - Місяце Джос! Ми почули...

Джос відіслав його геть жестом руки, й далі дивлячись на Джоф-фрі, котрий боровся внутрішньо з, він міг би заприсягтись щодо цього, найбільшим приступом реготу в своєму житті. Джоффрі був певен, що цей регіт розбудив би половину табору, і Нічний Яструб особисто відлупцював би його до непритомності, якби той звук вирвався назовні...

Джос звів брову, куточки рота повільно, та невпинно, піднімались догори. Джоффрі тихенько рохнув.

І ще раз рохнув, цього разу трохи сильніше.

Джос пирхнув, куточки рота продовжували свій шлях догори щоразу, як Джоффрі видавав той дивний звук.

\- О-отож... - Джос здригнувся перед неминучим апокаліпсисом. - Можна так би мовити... - сказав він, силою волі стримуючись від продовження фрази.

\- Не кажи цього! - зненацька вирвалось в Джоффрі, дещо приглушено, бо він і далі кусав свою руку.

\- Можна сказати, що привид такий... - Джос злегка прикрив очі, сльози сміху текли щоками донизу.

\- Б-будь ласка, н-н-ні! - благав Джоффрі.

Джос глибоко вдихнув, і його губи нарешті зупинились, обличчя розслабилось, як він зміг себе опанувати. Джоффрі опустив руку, глибоко та повільно дихаючи, намагаючись заспокоїтись.

Зненацька джосове обличчя скривилось, коли він закричав зі всієї сили.

\- ЗАРІЖТЕ ЙОГООООО! - заревів він.

\- Ти вше ж-ж не-е міг не-е шка-ат-и ш-о-го..." Джоффрі миттєво присів, його мова стала невиразною, бо він схопив подушку, на котрій раніше сидів, і притиснув до рота зі всієї міці.

\- МММММММММУУУУУУУУААААААААХХХХХХХААААХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХА! - вибухнув він приглушеним подушкою сміхом, віддача змусила його впасти на спину. Він реготав та реготав, аж поки повітря в легенях не закінчилось. Тоді він вдихнув чергову порцію, повну того клятого диму, і знову притиснув голову до подушки, скоряючись долі і просто дозволяючи черговому вибуху реготу покинути тіло.

Його це вже не турбувало. Джосовий сміх міг би збудити половину Королівської Гавані.

**3**

Вони ще посиділи трішки, розмовляючи та сміючись, обмінюючись байками та анекдотами.

\- Дякую, о боги, я вмираю зі спраги... - пробурмотів Джоффрі, приймаючи запропоновану чашу з холодним чаєм та випиваючи її одним махом.

\- Аааахх... саме те, що треба... - пробурчав він.

\- Радий, що тобі сподобалось, я туди додав трішки перетертої груші, щоб додати потрібну дещицю солодкого смаку, - сказав Джос, п'ючи напій зі своєї чаші, значно повільніше.

Джоффрі кивнув, насолоджуючись приємним відчуттям розслаблення. Джос задумливо подивився на нього, - Я досі вражений тим, що ти вижив після тої зустрічі, - сказав він, - Я особисто ніколи не бачив таких істот, але поріддя тіней є диявольським творінням могутніх тінепрядів. Тобі навіть не потрібно бачити своїми очима твою ціль, щоб направляти демона, і вони швидкі... те, що ти взагалі зміг побачити його, вже мовчу про ухиляння від удару... і потенціал крові, необхідний для цієї магії... - сказав він, похитуючи головою.

\- Потенціал крові? - зацікавлено запитав Джоффрі.

\- Ага, ця магія вимагає чимало крові, і я справді маю на увазі _дуже_ _багато_ крові, хіба що є доступ до крові потомків великого чаклуна... В твого дядька Станніса мабуть є власний кривавий гарем... - задумливо промовив Джос.

\- Ой, це звучить жахливо. Це насправді так погано, як мені здається? - запитав Джоффрі.

\- Залежить від того, що саме тобі здається. Це свого роду звична практика серед Тіневих Чаклунок в Асшаї, хоча слово "звична" мабуть занадто категоричне, адже тих відьом в цілому світі живе менше, ніж пальців на обох руках... Вони старанно культивують родоводи потомків колишніх, як правило розбитих в уособицях та програвших родин могутніх магів, окремі з яких можуть відстежувати лінії предків на тисячі років в минуле. Вони також сплять із чоловіками-рабами, висмоктуючи життя з них наче соторійські москіти, коли ті кричать в екстазі. Кажуть, що то один із найприємніших способів смерті... - сказав Джос. - Або принаймні мені так розказували, - додав він, мудро киваючи.

\- Трясця... це ж повна срака... але зажди, щось не вписується в це пояснення... - раптово зауважив Джоффрі.

\- Мене теж це здивувало. Я вважав що у вас там, на заході, такого, як Станніс, негайно скинули б його ж люди... - сказав йому Джос.

\- Такого, як Станніс...? - збентежено перепитав Джоффрі.

\- Так, чоловіка з статевими органами жінки. Це конкретне закляття вимагає цього... - пояснив Джос, звівши брови.

\- С...С-станніс... Станніс Баратеон... хехе, хаха... гагагагага! - Джоффрі знову почав реготати, ставлячи напівпорожню чашу на землю, щоб не розплюскати її.

\- Ти хочеш, щоб сюди знову ввірвалось половина місячної секції з мечами в руках? - запитав Джос, усміхаючись.

\- Ні-ні-ні... - пробурмотів Джоффрі, опановуючи себе, та відсьорбнув з чаші. - Та просто... уявив Станніса... ні... просто ні... - сказав він, посміюючись.

\- Ну, що ж ... Він не може володіти цим типом могутньої магії без таких причандалів, отож... - Джос злегка підняв лікті, знизаючи плечима. Джоффрі сидів та розмірковував. Його розум був зараз якимось надзвичайно гнучким, мабуть це правильне слово, розглядаючи старі припущення. Чи Станніс _насправді_ був могутнім чаклуном? Чоловік, що розтрощив Залізний флот і свято дотримувався законів в своїх володіннях?

Станніс Баратеон?

_Станніс Баратеон?_

Чим більше він над тим думав, тим більш безглуздішим все це виглядало.

_Таке враження, що тут є втрачена частина загадки... кров... потужна кров для заклять... боги, чому ж це звучить так знайомо?_

Він заплющив очі, продовжуючи ланцюжок думок...

_\- Хіба Червоний Господь не дав тобі перемогу над Ренлі? Чи над Тайвіном? Хіба він не допоміг тобі взяти це місто з твоїми арміями_? - шепотів голос в його голові. - _Може він і байстрюк, але все ж в ньому тече кров королів, -_ сказала червона жінка, йдучи до Джоффрі зі смолоскипом в руці, -_Уяви, що я зможу зробити, маючи кров Королів над Скелею, -_ продовжила вона, поїдаючи поглядом Джоффрі з якимось наче голодним виразом очей.

\- А щоб мене коні грали... - пробурмотів Джоффрі. - Гей, Джосе! - раптово він вигукнув до здивованого капітана.

\- Так? - запитав той, моргаючи.

\- Обличчя того тіневого демона, поріддя, чи як там ти його назвав. Чи воно має бути таким же, як у чаклуна? - негайно запитав у відповідь Джоффрі.

\- Гммм, не обов'язково. Мені треба звіритись з книжками в Фортеці Світанку, але наскільки я пам'ятаю, що якщо зв'язок з ціллю атаки був сильніший у "донора", ніж у мага, то тінь _може_ мати риси обличчя "донора", але так буває рідко. Для чаклуна донор є всього лише паливом, чому ціль демона має мати якийсь зв'язок із донором? - запитав той.

\- Й справді чому? Заради богів, Станніс не чаклун, він є _пальним_, ресурсом. Справді, кров королів! Але то ж не королівська кров потрібна, хіба ні? - Джоффрі швидко промовив, його переповнював адреналін після раптового відкриття. - Не королівська кров насправді, для цього ж потрібна чаклунська кров, так? - він рвучко запитав Джоса, котрий мовчки кивнув.

\- Ага, ясно, але вони необов'язково _несумісні_! - Джоффрі майже волав, - Більшість великих родів було знищено чи підкорено під час андальського завоювання, але якщо брати до уваги міфи та легенди, то історія чітко все показує... Наймогутнішими королями Перших людей були королі-чаклуни - Бран Будівельник, Гарт Зеленорукий, _Дюррандони_**! В Баратеонах тече дюррандонська кров! - вигукнув Джоффрі, вдаряючи кулаком по долоні.

\- Заради богів, тепер це все стає зрозумілим! Червона жінка, очевидно ра'глоріанська фанатичка, це _вона_ чаклунка, і вона використовує _Станніса_ як пальне в своїх власних цілях! - тріумфально вирахував Джоффрі.

...

\- Але _чому_? - пробурмотів він.

_Виріши одне питання, його місце одразу займе нове... це фактично гасло мого життя..._

\- Чи ти колись чув або може читав про чаклунів, що служать своїм... "донорам"? - запитав він писаря.

\- Категорично ні. Як я вже казав, для мага ті люди лише пальне. Дорогоцінне пальне, звичайно ж, більш цінне за свою вагу в золоті, але все ж лише ресурс як-не-як... - проголосив Джос.

\- Трясця... а я вже сподівався вирішити цю загадку... - бурмотів Джоффрі.

\- Життя повне таємниць, майоре... - сказав очевидну мудрість Джос, дивлячись на якийсь срібний медальйон, що звисав зі стелі по центру його намета. Згадка про його звання повернула Джоффрі до реальності.

\- От лайно, вже мабуть ніч на дворі... Капітане Джосе, це було надзвичайно цікаво. Чи не можу я провідати вас якось іншим разом після вечері...? - запитав він.

\- Звичайно, майоре. Я так не реготав вже багато років...- відповів Джос, його бліда шкіра набувала більш здорового вигляду, коли він сміявся.

\- Чудово! До речі, ти не збираєшся... е-е, закінчувати свій ритуал? - незручно запитав Джоффрі.

Джос моргнув, збентежений. - Ритуал? - запитав він.

\- Ну так, оте фокусування... та медитація, котрою ти займався до мого приходу? З ароматом кадила? - уточнив Джоффрі, вказуючи рукою на металеву кулю.

\- Кадило..? Ох, ох! _Ні-ні-ні_, це просто для запаху, я б не пустив вас в намет, якби тут проходив якийсь ритуал. Прадавні Мистецтва то небезпечна матерія, особливо для непосвячених... - сказав Джос, схиливши голову.

Джоффрі почухав потилицю. - А, добре... а дим...?

"Переважно трави, для заспокоєння нервів. Ми використовуємо їх для розслаблення після напруження, або щоб допомогти знайти вирішення якоїсь проблеми, - відповів Джос.

\- Хех... ну, це виявилось досить ефективним... побачимось завтра, Джосе! - він добродушно махнув рукою, підводячись.

**4**

_Заради Старих та Нових богів, я б зараз з'їв цілого верблюда..._

Джоффрі вийшов з джосового намета і прикрив вхід. Він зробив кілька кроків, перш ніж потягнувся всім тілом, тамуючи несамовите позіхання. - Уууууаааарррххх... Ну, це все-таки принесло певний успіх... - сказав він самому собі, коли крокував периметром табору, із незвично хорошим настроєм.

_Ті запашні трави справді стануть в нагоді, щоб розслабитись після цілого дня верхи під палаючим сонцем... треба буде запитати Джоса про їхню назву наступного разу..._

Він віддав честь вартовим, коли обходив розміщення своєї формації, перевіряючи стан військ. Експедиція робила чіткі та структуровані табори щоразу, як зупинялась на нічліг, і джоффрині підрозділи не порушували цієї традиції.

_Огорожа виглядає надійною... вартові не сплять на постах... колісниці з менш важливими припасами формують зовнішній периметр... ті, що містять більш важливі припаси, розташовані ближче до середини... Все ніби в нормі. Хоча хіба це не оранжева секція капітана Хана мала чергувати в сутінковій варті? Я ж певен, що то не червона секція капітана Ху... вони мали чергувати в світанковій варті... Світанкова варта..._

_...Світанкова варта..._

Джоффрі раптово повернув голову на схід.

Небо починало сіріти на сході.

_В мене ж запланована зустріч з генералом на світанку... десь через п'ятнадцять хвилин..._ думав він, приглушуючи раптову паніку.

\- Сноцепроменю Ло! - закричав він і побіг до свого намету.

**5**

\- Добре, що приєднався до нас, майоре Джоу-Рі, - мовив генерал, не відриваючи погляд від карти на столі.

\- Пане! - Джоффрі виструнчився та віддав честь.

\- Вільно, - негайно відповів Нічний Яструб, простягуючи руку до нього і кличучи до себе. Решта командирів формацій вже були тут, вони трохи посунулись в сторони, щоб пропустити його вперед. Офіцери перебували під навісом, натягнутим між чотирма довгими бамбуковими опорами, і очевидно хотіли заховатись від променів вранішнього сонця, щоб вже припікало після нічної прохолоди.

\- Ми обговорювали вибір наступного місця розвідки, майор Ху якраз доповідав про свої спостереження, чи не міг би ти повторити з початку для майора Джоу-Рі, майоре Ху? - запитав генерал, біля нього як завжди стояв великопромінь Ленг, як одвічна тінь.

Червона Горила кивнув до Джоффрі: - Як я й казав, мої передні патрулі виконали завдання на відмінно, розвідали найближчі поселення шрайків, але нікого не знайшли! Містечка просто стоять безлюдні, без жодних ознак життя. Я певен, що треба припиняти наш рух вперед зигзагами, а варто просуватись прямо до Шізу, вони не могли би просто так залишити _те місто, -_ закінчив він, майже вдаряючи кулаком по певному символу на карті.

\- Не могли би, - втрутився майор Пігу, проводячи уявну лінію тонкою бамбуковою паличкою на карті, а іншу руку звично тримаючи на руків'ї кинджала на поясі. - Якщо підемо прямо туди, це займе близько двох тижнів, - продовжив він.

\- Так, і це зробить нас передбачуваною ціллю для якогось вождя коневодів, достатньо хороброго, щоб напасти на нас, - сказав Джоффрі.

\- Ми зможемо пробитись крізь них, майор Ягам буде молотом і піші пластуни виступлять в ролі ковадла, коли ми вдаримо по ним з боків. Ми повинні нейтралізувати будь-яку групу, достатньо дурну, що ризикне атакувати нас. Адже вони неминуче вдарять по іншій, менш озброєній здобичі, - сказав Сюй.

Майор Ягам буркнув: - Я зазвичай уникаю рухатись фіксованим маршрутом, але цього разу питання часу важливіше. Чим довше ми бродитимемо навмання, не знаючи деталей щодо того, що ж саме загрожує Легіонам, тим менше в легіонерів залишиться часу для підготовки до відсічі... Я кажу, що треба рухатись прямо на Шіз, - сказав Чорний Носоріг.

\- Ми можемо пройти альтернативним маршрутом, це займе більше часу, але буде значно безпечніше. Ми пройдемо південним торговим шляхом через Шмах, а потім через Кіш. Це займе десь з три тижні, максимум місяць, перш ніж прибудемо до Шізу з півдня, - мовив майор Ухань, показуючи той обхідний маршрут.

\- О, це здається найбільш розумним рішенням. Плюс ми додатково розвідаємо околиці Шмаху та Кішу, - погодився майор Пігу.

\- Чергові два містечка, такі ж, як попередні п'ять, що ми побачили. Вони мабуть такі ж безлюдні, як і попередні. Я кажу, що варто піти напряму.Ми ще можемо застати _когось живого_ в Шізі, якщо будемо рухатись достатньо швидко! - заперечив Сюй, схрестивши руки на грудях.

\- Здається наші пропозиції розділились. Що б ви порадили, майоре Джоу-Рі? - раптово запитав його генерал, перш ніж дискусія продовжилась. Джоффрі вже прокручував в голові те ж саме питання секунд з десять до цього питання.

_Ми не можемо запізнюватись... ми мусимо знайти відповіді якнайшвидше... але якщо нас знищать, то ніхто не передасть розвіддані Фортеці Світанку..._

_Гммм... Зараз варто бути більш обережними..._

\- Як на мене, то краще вибрати альтернативний шлях, пане. Ми не зможемо передати звіт, якщо нас розіб'ють, - сказав він, вказуючи на довший шлях своєю бамбуковою паличкою. Генерал Юй кивнув, уважно вдивляючись на карту. Він так постояв декілька хвилин, зберігаючи нейтральний вираз обличчя.

\- Ми рушимо прямо до цілі. Час зараз важливіший за все інше, - зненацька пролунав вердикт.

\- Так, генерале! - офіцери віддали честь, хоча Джоффрі коливався, вдаряючи кулаком в груди біля серця.

Генерал не погодився з думками більшості радників... його офіцерів... але ж це одна з основних речей при командуванні, хіба ні? Бути здатним рухатись проти течії, коли ти певен в своїй правоті...

\- Мушу визнати, що виживання цієї експедиції є очевидним пріоритетом, і я зауважив певні недоліки в тренуваннях вояків з мечами-дао. Дехто досі б'ється ними, наче це просто важкі катани... - Джоффрі нервово переминався з ноги на ногу, мовчки благаючи, щоб решта офіцерів не дивились на нього.

Вони і не дивились. А _генерал_ \- так.

\- Щоранку та щовечора виділятимемо по годині на тренування з дао, люди мають бути готовими до наступної зустрічі з оживленими... Тобі також не завадить відточити своє вміння, майоре Джоу-Рі, - сказав той.

_...Ну, можна і так сказати..._ подумав Джоффрі, відчуваючи, як щоки заливає багрянцем.

\- Виживання моїх офіцерів має ще вищий пріоритет, ви, всі ви, є незамінним матеріалом. З цієї причини майор Ягам запропонував персонально тренувати тебе протягом тих годин. Його безцінний досвід з важким верблюжим дао слугуватиме гарантією швидкого прогресу, - закінчив генерал. Майор Ягам дивився на Джоффрі з хижою посмішкою, і Джоффрі відчув, що починає пітніти.

_Наче тут і так не було достатньо спекотно..._ подумав він роздратовано, намагаючись стримати чергове позіхання.

\- Добре, пане. Можу я запитати, коли почнемо? - Джоффрі запитав генерала, вже готуючи тіло до болю.

\- Ввечері, - відповів Чорний Носоріг, його посмішка стала ще ширшою.

**6**

\- А-ну, зупинись! - раптово сказав майор Ягам, опускаючи те, що у Вестеросі мабуть назвали би "турнірним тесаком", якби хтось там _використовував_ би таку зброю.

Джоффрі зупинив свій рух посеред замаху, гібрид між ударом з водяного танцю та лицарським замахом. Його вкривали синці та піт, прохолодна ніч не дуже допомагала з охолодженням. Лише кілька ламп поблизу освітлювали навколишні колісниці та ящики з припасами, коли декілька вартових пройшли повз них, патрулюючи периметр табору.

Майор Ягам підняв руку до підборіддя, киваючи сам до себе. - Ти все робиш строго неправильно, практично навпаки. Ти махаєш дао навколо себе, наче це, навіть не катана, а швидше рапіра якась... - сказав він задумливо. Джоффрі лише відсапувався, використовуючи дорогоцінну паузу, щоб вдихнути більше повітря.

\- Давай, майоре, присядемо на хвильку, - сказав здоровань зі своїм дивним акцентом.

\- Із задоволенням, майоре, - Джоффрі й далі віддихувався, коли вони обидва сіли на низьку дерев'яну лавку, спершись спинами на колесо колісниці. Ягам трохи помовчав, розминаючи одну з своїх здоровенних рук, перш ніж подивитись на Джоффрі.

\- Ти знаєш, дао не є граціозною зброєю. Тут в Ї-Ті його запозичили в кочівників, і досить успішно, для верблюжої кавалерії, але базові принципи його вжитку залишаються такими ж, як всюди, і ми там вдома, на Літніх островах, добре знаємось на цьому... - сказав він йому.

\- А-а, брат-варвар, так? - запитав Джоффрі, посміхаючись, та зробив глибокий ковток зі своєї фляги.

Ягам зареготав глибоким горловим сміхом: - Свій свояка вгадає здалека, хоча тут нас не дуже важко зауважити в натовпі, чи не так?

Джоффрі пирхнув: - Та не дуже, - сказав він.

\- На Літніх островах бойовий тесак виник від іншого предка. Там його спочатку використовували, щоб прорубати шлях через густі джунглі та дощові ліси, і в битві він слугував для подібних цілей, - пояснював Ягам, хапаючи джоффрину руку і ставлячи свого тесака на неї, - Потужні удари є основою техніки, потужні, але блискавичні, замахи, що можуть перерубати ворога навпіл, якщо все робити правильно... Дехто вважає це мужланським і не вартим шляхтича, але я думаю, що правильне використання дао навіть складніше за ті навчання у водному танцю, котрі ти очевидно отримав раніше, - сказав він.

Джоффрі був щиро здивований та заінтригований. - Як так? - запитав він.

Майор зробив ковток зі своєї фляги перш ніж продовжити. - Дао важчий за більшість інших типів мечів, це дає перевагу в силі удару, але так само є недоліком в плані швидкості. Ця техніка ще більш підсилює його слабкі та сильні сторони, - сказав він, рухаючи джоффрину руку та стискаючи його долоню на руків'ї, імітуючи рухи мечем в бою.

\- Погано вивірений рух може призвести до відкриття для ворожого удару, і у випадку дао це ще небезпечніше, ніж при використанні будь-якого іншого меча такої ж довжини, бо через його вагу рухи повільніші. Подібна по масі важка зброя, наприклад ваш лицарський дворучний меч, має перевагу в довжині, в порівнянні з дао.

\- Звідти й складність, - мовив Джоффрі, розглядаючи ці слова в голові.

\- Саме так, - Чорний Носоріг посміхнувся. - Це свого роду розумова гра, ти маєш вирішити напевне, не тільки куди будеш бити, але і коли саме будеш бити...

\- Наче так, як ти атакував мене? - раптово перервав його Джоффрі.

Ягам кивнув з хитрою посмішкою: - Авжеж. Хоча те, що я намагаюсь тобі пояснити, справедливе для будь-якої техніки бою, та для володіння дао це вдвічі важливіше, - сказав він, підводячись, і вони обидва рушили до їхньої імпровізованої арени.

Він ще раз продемонстрував основній рухи, і Джоффрі відчув, що нарешті починає розуміти.

\- Верхи на верблюді такі речі, звичайно, менш важливі, але в пішому бою вони необхідні. Бійці з важкими дао вживають чимало рухів для ухиляння та відбивання ударів, і противник зазвичай певен, що це робиться лише для розтягування бою та через розгубленість бійця, та насправді це все слугує для того, щоб підібрати ідеальний момент для смертельного удару, - продовжив дебелий майор, показуючи рухи, взявши джоффрині руки та розставивши їх в потрібній позиції, так наче він збирався атакувати Ягама звичайним мечем.

\- Дехто називає цей стиль брутальним і неоковирним, і вони в чомусь праві. Це не зброя для дуельних двобоїв чи лицарських турнірів. Коли ти зловиш потрібний момент, слабкість ворога в захисті чи незграбне блокування, то прорубаєшся через це потужним ударом по тому місцю, куди й цілив. Для досвідченого бійця з дао цього достатньо, щоб нанести смертельну рану за один раз. Бій має проходити блискавично, має враховуватись будь-яка помилка чи слабкість противника, це наче суміш майстерності та тактичного аналізу... - продовжив він, коли джоффрине вдаване відбивання провалилось під сильним, чітко вивіреним ударом Ягама. - Тепер ти розумієш? - запитав він, коли вони обидва знову стали один проти одного, готові до двобою.

\- Здається, вже починаю... - пробурмотів Джоффрі, змінюючи захват на важкому мечі.

\- Не виставляйся занадто, прикривайся дао, і використовуй рухи всього тіла для кожного удару... Дао це лише продовження та втілення сили всього тіла, - сказав Ягам.

_Продовження самого себе..._

Юнак кивнув, готуючись до бою під світлом місяця. - Давай почнемо.

\- Як скажеш, - відповів Чорний Носоріг і кинувся в бій.

**7**

Кості покотились столом, одна зупинилась на вісімці, а інша не двійці...

\- Вони неправильно котяться! - вигукнув капітан Хан, вдаряючи спересердя чолом об стіл.

\- Ти просто не _відчуваєш_ їх в руці, - відреагував Джоффрі, сміючись, взяв кості і передав їх капітану Сабу.

\- Тепер вся надія на тебе, Сабу! Покажи цьому пихатому майору, як справжні пластуни кидають кості! - сказав Хан, відкинувшись спиною на стілець, намагаючись приховати сором від поразки своєму колишньому учню.

\- Як це роблять _справжні пластуни_? Якщо мене не підводить пам'ять, правильна їзда верхи то не єдине, чого ти мене навчав, Хане, і я певен, що гра з парою восьмигранних костей, чию назву я зараз не можу пригадати, входили в список "необхідних знань для новачка", хіба ні? - відповів Джоффрі, звівши брову.

\- Комусь долити сівайну*? - запитав капітан Ху, заманливо похитуючи пляшкою, коли він зайшов в малий намет з припасами. Він першим програв серед них, тому молодому капітану присудили бути їхнім чашником впродовж всього вечора.

\- Заради Лева Ночі, Ху! Не волай так голосно, бо Ягам тоді точно знайде нас! - вихопилось в Хана, майже панічно.

\- Я вважав, що генерал відмінив навчання з дао на сьогодні? - збентежено запитав Ху.

\- Ага, окрім _добровільних_ тренувань. І всі присутні знають, що _це_ означає для Чорного Носорога... - сказав Джоффрі, і всі четверо офіцерів синхронно здригнулись.

Джоффрі думав над тим, щоб запросити решту його офіцерів до цієї імпровізованої гри в кості, але очевидно в Фортеці Світанку вважалось негідним грати азартні ігри зі своїми підлеглими... Хоча пластунам було на це начхати. Тут були присутні всі джоффрині підлеглі-пластуни, за винятком капітана Шаня, котрий сказав щось на кшталт "я віддаю перевагу спокійному спогляданню вечора", завуальоване безглуздя, типове для дальніх пластунів. Хан переклав це як "піду ще трошки промию собі мізки".

_Ех, ми типові пластуни, все-таки купка лицемірів_... думав він, приховуючи смішок.

Нарешті капітан Сабу з четвертого батальйону Піших Пластунів взяв до рук гральні кості. Він дивився на них, наче це були якісь блискучі камінчики, щойно знайдені та взяті з землі.

\- Зосередься, Сабу! Цілі покоління Піших Пластунів зараз дивляться на тебе з небес, щоб ти покарав цього зуха! О, дякую, Ху, мені як-раз цього бракувало, - сказав Хан, кивнувши капітанові, і відсьорбнув із своєї наповненої чаші.

\- Ну давай, Ху! Я тут вмираю зі спраги! - сварливо промовив Джоффрі до капітана, хитаючи чашу в руці.

\- Зараз, пане, - відповів Ху, тамуючи пирхання, та наповнив джоффрину чашу прохолодним сівайном. Капітан Сабу все ж не просто так отримав кличку "Крижаний Ведмідь", він був холодний, як буря біля Вінтерфелла, повільно струшував кості в руці та мав чіткий намір перемогти Джоффрі, незважаючи ні на що. В грі залишились лише вони двоє.

\- Хвилюєшся, Сабу? - запитав Джоффрі в капітана.

\- Анітрішки, Джоу-Рі. Кості впадуть так, як і мають, з цим нічого не поробиш, - відповів він і зненацька викинув їх на стіл.

\- Тринадцять! - Ху майже заволав в азарті від нічиї.

\- ШШШШШШШШШ! - Хан та Джоффрі зашикали на нього, можливо навіть створюючи цим гучніший шум, ніж його вигук.

\- Лайно, а я вже був певен, що перемога в кишені... Це вимагає певного рівня зосередження, залишайтесь всі тут, я відійду відлити, - сказав Джоффрі, підводячись.

\- Я теж вийду, якщо ще на хвильку тут затримаюсь, то мабуть сівайн почне литись з вух... - підтримав його Хан, також підводячись, - Ха, сівайн з вух... це ж яке блаженство мабуть... - бурмотів він з тугою.

Товариство відмовилось від звичної практики закладатись на водяні добові раціони через очевидну причину, але це лише підняло ставки, бо зараз вони грали по суті на власну гідність. Офіцери вийшли з невеличкого намету, де Ху почав давати різноманітні поради Сабу, про те, як краще кидати кості для виграшу.

Той був дещо незадоволений, бо Джоффрі майстерно обіграв його в першому раунді...

_Я ж просто слідую пораді полковника Цзіня, __"__й далі грати в свої кості, гра в карти то не твоє__"! _Джоффрі тихо засміявся, коли вони крокували до місця, відведеного в таборі під туалетні потреби, довгої траншеї, що смерділа лайном.

_Це звичайно краще, ніж банально виливати вміст відра на землю біля намету..._

Джоффрі та Хан мовчки зробили свої справи, розглядаючи місяць, що піднімався над горизонтом. Джоффрі міг би заприсягнутись, що тут в Потойбіччі це небесне тіло виглядало навіть більшим, ніж деінде.

\- Досі краєш себе сумнівами? - зненацька запитав Хан.

\- Ні, - автоматично відповів Джоффрі, перш ніж усвідомити питання, - Ух, які сумніви?

Хан похитав головою. - Ти не вмієш брехати, Джоу-Рі, це ж досить очевидно, що тебе муляють сумніви щодо командування цими всіма людьми... - сказав він.

\- О боги... це настільки очевидно? - панічно пробурмотів Джоффрі, - Їм вартувало б молитись, щоб мені стрілою пробило черепок і щоб генерал вибрав когось більш компетентного... - мовив він, хитаючи головою в приступі самокритики.

\- Припини скиглити, як варвар. Вони насправді вважають це цікавим... Пластунами зазвичай керують компетентні офіцери, але це не означає, що більшість з тих офіцерів піклуються людьми так, як ти, і тим більше це не означає, що ті офіцери виходять з Сміттєвої башти з думкою, що вони можливо не на своєму місці... - сказав Хан.

Джоффрі застиг на секунду. - Вони не думають, що я приведу їх до загибелі? - раптово запитав він.

\- Ну, ще зарано про це говорити, ти ще не показав себе в бою, але вони в загальному досить оптимістично відносяться до цього, враховуючи твою хорошу репутацію серед солдат твого колишнього підрозділу, і це відомо у війську. Додати сімнадцятий Патруль до нашої формації було геніальним рішенням генерала, що й не дивно...- задумливо закінчив Хан, - Якщо продовжиш діяти так, як зараз, то коли прийде час, люди стоятимуть за тобою, майоре, - додав він і віддав честь.

Джоффрі був вражений, парадоксально відчуваючи, ніби значну частину тягаря з душі взяв хтось інший.

\- Я... дякую тобі, Хане. Це насправді важливо для мене...- промовив Джоффрі, віддаючи честь у відповідь, та поглянув трохи вниз.

\- Е-е, ти забув...

\- А, точно. Так можна і застудити свого меча... - відреагував той, ховаючи згаданого "меча".

Джоффрі зареготав та обернувся: - Ну-мо, йдемо назад, треба повернутись швидше, перш ніж Ху переконає Сабу сфальшувати кості...

Вони крокували мовчки, використовуючи той час для перевірки, чи все гаразд в їхній частині табору. Перед своїм невеличким зборищем офіцери переконались, що сонцепромені отримали відповідні накази і самі справляться з нагальними потребами війська, без потреби в пильному офіцерському нагляді та диханні в потилицю.

\- Ти справді вважаєш, що я справляюсь з обов'язками, Хане? - зненацька запитав він друга.

\- Так, очевидно... просто пам'ятай, за що ми б'ємося... - відповів той. Джоффрі вже збирався уточнити, що він мав на увазі, коли вони дійшли до того непримітного намета, і питання відійшло на другий план, коли вони зайшли всередину. Джоффрі вже відчував запах сівайну, що віддавав димом, коли побачив бліде та настрашене обличчя капітана Ху. Хоча причиною такої реакції могла бути якась дрібниця, чи Сабу нарешті не стримався і зірвався... можливо.

\- Що сталось, Ху? Тільки не кажи, що ви знову загубили кості... - добродушно почав Джоффрі, сідаючи разом з Ханом на свої стільці.

\- Вибачте! Мабуть він стежив за мною, коли я ходив по сівайн! - Ху одразу признався, ледве не плачучи.

\- Що? - збентежено запитав Джоффрі.

\- Така... негідна витрата часу... особливо враховуючи, як мало вільного часу в нас є, - раптово пролунав голос позаду них. Джоффрі та Хан разом підхопились на ноги, так що стільці попадали додолу, і обидвом перехопило дихання. Масивна туша майора Ягама перекривала вхід в намет, він несамовито вишкірявся до них.

\- асу, котрий можна витратити на значно важливіші речі... - зловісно продовжив Чорний Носоріг.

Хан блискавично швидко оглянув намет, шукаючи поглядом шлях до відступу, перш ніж пригадав, що тут не було інших виходів, крім перекритого майором.

\- Все скінчено, хлопці, - сказав Сабу, підвівся та почав розминати руки. - Краще буде скоритись неминучому з гідністю, - додав він, струшуючи якісь крихти зі своєї величезної бороди. Офіцери-пластуни покинули намет, наче дезертири на полі бою, під наглядом звеселілого майора Ягама, що ніс під пахвою оберемок тренувальних дао.

Джоффрі зненацька відчув якийсь рух зліва. Він швидко кинув поглядом в той бік, і зі здивуванням побачив між тінями капітана Шаня, той на диво усміхався рідкісною для нього посмішкою.

...

\- Спокійно споглядаєш вечір, га? Шаааааах! Ти, клятий зраднику! - заревів Джоффрі, але після перших слів Шань наче зник, без сумніву щоб повернутись до своїх людей і разом пореготати над невдачею їхнього начальства.

...

_Я вже починаю ненавидіти ці кляті дао..._ безнадійно думав Джоффрі.

**8**

Експедиції залишалось ще десь з п'ять днів ходи до Шізу, коли їх нарешті атакували.

Вони вже зустрічали невеликі групи втікачів-кочівників перед тим, але коневоди щоразу тікали зі всіх сил, коли зауважували тисячу легіонерів, що марширувала прямо на них. Декілька груп, що мали трохи більше хоробрості для торгівлі з Експедицією, в один голос переповідали про безладні орди мертв'яків, що бродять Потойбіччям на північному сході, це була хоча б якась інформація.

Джоффрі швидко мчав своїм конем; Експедиція в загальному рухалась зі значною швидкістю, коли міцні вози та колісниці, спеціально створені для такої мети, рухались довгою колоною, піднімаючись та спускаючись пологими схилами невеликих пагорбів, поки зелені пасовища земель шрайків поступово змінювались сірими пісками.

Коли враз залунав довгий, чистий голос бойового рогу, відлуннями продовжуючись у віддалених кінцях колони. Три різких сигнали.

_Готуйтесь до битви._

\- ФОРМАЦІЯ! СТІЙ! ДИВІТЬСЯ НА БОЙОВІ ПРАПОРИ! - волав Джоффрі, спинивши свого коня.

Він пильно вдивлявся на штандарти, котрі височіли над центральною частиною ударної формації, попереду допоміжної в колоні. Там майоріла значна кількість прапорів, середнього розміру, піднятих в повітря довгими бамбуковими ратищами.

_Наближаються ворожі вершники, Центральна формація йде в наступ і стримує ворога, Допоміжна залишається в резерві._

\- Воскреслі?! - запитав Хан, котрий щойно наздогнав Джоффрі на своєму коні, до них швидко приєдналась решта офіцерів та три сонцепроменя, котрі несли подібні, хоч і зменшені в розмірі, копії сигнальних прапорів та рогів. Один з них тримав джоффриного персонального прапора, котрий мав мати майор Легіону. Дюжина трипроменів, що слугували йому як охоронці та посланці, також оточила його з трьох сторін.

\- Сумніваюсь, ворог їде верхи, то мабуть коневоди або верблюже плем'я, чи щось інше з глибин пустелі... - відповів Джоффрі, спостерігаючи, як центр колони продовжив рух, підсилений пішими пластунами ударної формації. Невдовзі він зауважив підрозділ важкої верблюжої кавалерії на лівому фланзі, Чорний Носоріг особисто вів своїх вояків в обхідний маневр, на це вказував середнього розміру чорний прапор з двома перехрещеними білими бивнями.

Джоффрин власний бойовий стяг зображував звичні два сонця, притаманні його званню. Він відкладав на потім створення власного герба, ще з часу підвищення до майора, бо відчував, що два сонця достатньо відповідають меті прапора.

\- Треба приєднатись до них, пане! Наші стріли прорідять їхні ряди і змусять розбігтись ще до того, як дикуни зможуть вступити в ближній бій! - перезбуджено вигукнув капітан Ху.

\- Ще ні, ми залишаємось в резерві. Чекаємо на наказ від генерала, - відповів Джоффрі, озираючись до своєї формації.

\- Наказую підготувати людей, щоб вони могли рушити в будь-якому напрямі по одному слову, ворушіться! - закричав Джоффрі, офіцери схвально закивали на це і кинулись до своїх підрозділів.

Джоффрі побачив, як хмари стріл вилетіли з центру, хоча ще не бачив самих ворогів через невеличкий пагорб, що перекривав поле обзору. Чулись звуки віддаленого бою перед ними, і десь з півгодини по тому не було жодних нових наказів від генерала, окрім захеканого посланця, котрий передав: - Сутички з коневодами, залишайтесь на місці, - коли раптом хтось закричав справа.

\- Пане! - волав чоловік з сімнадцятого патруля капітана Ху, що брутально підігнав свого коня до офіцерів. - З правого боку прибули поранені пластуни! - попередив він Джоффрі.

\- Покажіть їх мені! - наказав Джоффрі, пришпорюючи коня слідом за посланцем, за ним рушила решта його почту. Він від'їхав разом з тим гінцем в правий бік колони, коли побачив купку скривавлених людей, що безсило падали зі своїх коней, їх одразу оточили тілесні писарі та інші бійці формації. Пластуни прибували по двоє та по троє, поранені та виснажені.

\- Хто тут головний? - заволав Джоффрі.

\- П-пане! Я! - відізвався півсонце, що тримав покритий кров'ю штандарт шістнадцятого патруля.

\- Що сталося?! Де подівся капітан Фейхуан? - швидко запитав його Джоффрі, не злазячи з коня.

\- Він... Він загинув, пане... Майор Пігу направив нас на патрулювання правого флангу, коли коневоди напали на нас... це була ідеальна пастка між дюнами... Заради Лева Ночі... ми навіть не бачили їх, аж враз пісок наче вибухнув навколо нас, а інша частина ворогів раптово вдарила збоку... Ми мабуть єдині з шістнадцятого Патруля, хто вижив, пане... - безпорадно бурмотів пластун.

_От лайно, це ж принаймні половина шістнадцятого загинула за одну мить, і наш правий бік зараз має таку діру, що туди можна вмістити цілу Сіробашту..._

\- Скільки там ворогів?! - запитав він пораненого солдата.

\- Як мінімум.. не менше чотирьох сотень, пане... - сказав той і врешті знепритомнів, тілесні писарі одразу зняли його з сідла і поклали в свій лікарський віз. Джоффрі безпорадно поглянув на передній край колони, благаючи про хоч якісь накази з центру щодо підкріплення.

Жоден новий прапор, пов'язаний з його формацією, не з'явився, і звуки віддаленої битви навіть посилились за цей короткий час.

_Близько чотирьохсот вершників вдарить по нас з цього боку... ми навіть можемо втратити частину нашого обозу, якщо нам не поталанить... вони навіть можуть спробувати вирізати наше командування, якщо нам насправді не поталанить..._

_В сраку це все._

Він повернув коня і вказав рукою на пластуна, що приніс йому цю звістку. - Ти! Мчи до генерала і розкажи йому детально все, що почув тут, і передай, що я збираюсь зупинити їх на тому пагорбі! - наказав він, вказуючи тепер на низенький горбок, ідеально розміщений для перехопленя удару.

\- Так, майоре! - віддав честь пластун і погнав коня зі всіх сил в напрямку голови колони.

\- Трипроменю, передай капітану Шаню, що він тимчасово бере формацію під командування, хай очікує подальших наказів! - сказав він одному з охоронців. Той кивнув і погнав галопом до табору.

\- Сонцепроменю Цзехі! - гаркнув Джоффрі.

\- Пане! - відізвався його сурмач.

\- Сигналь "Хутко галопом до мене"! - наказав він.

\- Так, пане! "Хутко галопом до мене"! - повторив Цзехі, витягнувши свій ріг і швидко почав сурмити сигнал.

\- Сонцепроменю Цоу-Ба, сигналь одинадцятому патрулю, четвертому пішопластунському і дванадцятій летючій артилерії! - віддав Джоффрі наказ.

\- Так точно, пане! Одинадцятий, четвертий та дванадцята! - сонцепромінь повторив і взяв відповідні прапори, кожен з них був причеплений до металевого кріплення на кінці довгої бамбукової щогли; будь-який прапор можна було відчепити чи причепити при потребі, віддаючи наказ різним підрозділам.

Джоффрі глибоко вдихнув на повні груди.

\- За мною! - наказав він і погнав коня на той найближчий пагорб справа від колони, прекрасне місце, щоб відбиватись від обхідних атак.

\- З вами, пане! - заволав сонцепромінь Ло, його власний штандарт майорів від вітру, коли він мчав галопом трохи позаду за справа від майора, за ним слідувала решта оточення. Джоффрі швидко досягнув вершини пагорба, і одразу побачив противників. Там було мабуть сорок п'ять десятків вершників, вбраних в бронзові обладунки, озброєних метальними дротиками, списами та шаблями. Вони прокричали свій знаменитий бойовий клич, коли зауважили Джоффрі та перших солдат, що мчали за ним на вершину пагорба, злегка міняючи напрям руху напереріз легіонерам. Вони не могли вдарити в тил колоні, щоб не залишити власний тил відкритим для контратаки джоффриних сил. Їм доведеться спочатку вбити його, що проскочити далі та атакувати правий фланг колони.

\- уууууууууууззззззззззААААААААААААААААА! - верещали вершники та мчали вверх пагорбом, швидко зменшуючи відстань.

\- Накази, пане? - запитав капітан Хан, котрий щойно примчав до Джоффрі з рештою свого підрозділу.

\- Спустіться трохи вниз по схилу і засипте їх стрілами! Будьте готові до відступу по моїй команді! - наказав Джоффрі, не маючи часу навіть піддавати сумнівам свої власні рішення.

\- Зробимо! - сказав Хан та розвернув коня. - ОДИНАДЦЯТИЙ! ЗА МНОЮ! - волав він, їдучи трохи вниз по схилу, одинадцятий патруль рушив за ним, всі досі на конях.

\- Пане, де нам закріпитись? - запитав капітан Сабу, котрий наступним дістався до Джоффрі на верх пагорба. Він був вбраний в важкий пластинчатий обладунок із залізних пластин поверх кольчуги, його шолом нагадував виглядом якогось монстра, що вишкірив ікла в розкритій пащі.

Джоффрі гарячково роздумував протягом п'яти секунд, перш ніж кивнути. - Бери своїх піших пластунів трохи подалі вершини і формуйте там частокіл з списів! Ви будете останнім сюрпризом для цих гівнюків! - сказав він здорованю.

\- Буде зроблено, - відповів той, спокійний та нерухомий як крижана брила, і погнав коня до своїх людей, що вже зібрались трошки нижче схилом від вершини, з боку табору.

\- ПЛАСТУНИ! СТРІЛЯЙТЕ ПО ГОТОВНОСТІ І ГОТУЙТЕСЬ ДО ВІДСТУПУ! - заволав Хан з іншого боку пагорба, його наказ швидко потонув в звуках близько сорока луків, що з дзеньканням тятив випустили свій смертоносний подарунок незваним гостям.

Коневоди почали падати один за одним, стріли раптово прохромлювали шиї, груди та голови... але це, здається, ні на мить не зупинило навалу, коли вони нарешті досягли підніжжя пагорба, не перестаючи верещати.

-уууууууууууууууузззззззззЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЗААААААААААААА-ААААААААА! - волала орда, і Джоффрі відчув, як все волосся на тілі стає дибки. Він махнув рукою до капітана Сьон-Мі, котрий незвично швидко виїхав на вершину на своєму здоровенному возі з величезними колесами. Трійко подібних, великих критих возів слідували за ним, кожен тягнули по шість коней. Джоффрі поскакав до них, швидко стаючи збоку від Сьон-Мі. - Що ти можеш протиставити їм?! - заволав він до капітана.

\- Мою легку Допоміжну секцію! Чотири скорпіона та дванадцять вогняних списів!" заволав у відповідь той, віддаючи накази жестами візничому.

\- Постав половину справа і половину зліва, вдар по них з двох боків! Змусь їх пробиватись через центр! - наказав майор і знову пришпорив коня, повертаючись в центр оборонної лінії на пагорбі.

Одинадцятий патруль перебував перед ним, трохи нижче по схилу, пускаючи стріли та вбиваючи кочівників раз на три секунди.

За собою він чув, як капітан Сабу повторює його накази знову і знову. - РОГАТКИ НА ЗЕМЛЮ! ВЗЯТИ ПІКИ! ВИСТАВИТИ СПИСИ! - волав той на всю силу, спокійно йдучи вздовж лінії вояків, що гарячково формували стрій, розставляючи переносні рогатки зі списів та ставали за ними, тримаючи довгі піки; його великі легені слугували гарантією того, що кожен озброєний піший пластун почує його в цьому бедламі, коли вони знімали зброю та важкі деталі огородження зі своїх коней, що стояли в двадцяти метрах позаду шеренги.

Коневоди вже подолали чверть шляху догори схилом, коли вози та колісниця Сьон-Мі зупинились на флангах шеренги, по двоє з кожного боку. Стінки возів впали додолу, і стало видно шістьох людей в кожному возі, котрі швидко стрибали на землю. Половина вояків несла довгі бронзові труби, кожна з них мала на кінці подобу відкритої зміїної пащі, а інша половина мала на спинах пакунки з довгими списами із зазубреними вістрями.

Джоффрі побачив, як ще по троє солдатів залишились сидіти на возах, орудуючи компактними балістами, повними важелів та маленьких пружин.

\- СКОРПІОНИ! ЦІЛЬТЕСЬ ПО ВОРОЖИХ ФЛАНГАХ І СТРІЛЯЙТЕ ПО ГОТОВНОСТІ! - почув він крик Сьон-Мі, коли вояки на возах почали повертати балісти, цілячись у ворогів.

_ТХУННГ!_ Чотири балісти вистрелили майже одночасно, коли досконало треновані стрільці закінчили наводку та пустили стріли.

Короткі, проте масивні, болти влетіли в орду коневодів з боків, збиваючи вершників з сідел і пришпилюючи коней до землі в агонії. Торсіони скрипіли, коли оператори зводили скорпіони до наступного пострілу, тягнучи важелі та заряджаючи нові болти в жолоби зверху, дозволяючи силі тяжіння закінчити перезарядження.

Не довше, ніж за п'ять секунд після першого пострілу, балісти знову вистрелили. Їхнє напружене _ТХУННГ_ було коротке, проте голосне, і ті звуки змішувались із криками агонії людей та коней.

Орда подолала половину схилу, коли вогняні списники вступили в бій. Дванадцять солдатів з кожного флангу підбігли до краю схилу, коли скорпіони вистрелили вперше. Шестеро з них пригнулись і сперли Y-подібні дерев'яні опори на землю, перш ніж поставити бронзові труби на них зверху. В той же час інші шестеро стали перед трубами, знімаючи довгі наплечники і виймаючи страшні на вигляд зазубрені списи.

Списи швидко зарядили в труби, і почувся голос Сьон-Мі (котрий не можливо було сплутати з чиїмось іншим), що лунав згори одного з возів.

\- ЗАЛПАМИ! ВОГОНЬ!

_ттттххххшшшшшшшшШШУУУУУУУУУУУУ_! загуділи труби, язики полум'я вибухнули зі зміїних пащ, розганяючи списи з неймовірною силою. Стрільба не була акуратною, але коли на вас суне чотириста вершників, то якоїсь надзвичайної точності і не вимагається.

Списи голосно свистіли, падаючи з небес на вершників, відриваючи кінцівки і пробиваючи наскрізь людей разом з кіньми. Джоффрі побачив, як спис відчикрижив руку якомусь невдасі, навіть не сповільнивши швидкість польоту, та врізався в груди коня наступного кочівника. Поки пластуни та сьон-мінова легка допоміжна секція спільними зусиллями збирали кривавий врожай серед варварів, Джоффрі звернув увагу, що натиск коневодів нарешті сповільнився. Окремі вершники панічно озирались по сторонах та направляли коней до центру орди, подалі від кривавої м'ясорубки на флангах, стаючи ще кращою ціллю для дванадцятого та одинадцятого патрулів.

_Вони зараз зламають стрій! Так! ТАК!_

Зненацька Джоффрі зауважив якогось вершника, що вів за собою переляканий натовп. Він мав на собі бронзові пластини, що слугували за обладунок, та шолома, зробленого з черепа сандрейка****.  
Масивний чолов'яга, мабуть вождь цілого племені, підняв вгору свою дворучну сокиру та вигукнув бойовий клич, його одразу підтримали сотні горлянок, посилюючи натиск.

\- УУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЗААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААА!" _ревіли_ дикуни, на той момент вони вже подолали три четверті відстані до легіонерів.

_Вони й далі наступають..._

_Вмирають, та все ж наступають..._

Джоффрі рвучко повернув голову.

\- Цзехі! Сурми "Відступ"! - наказав він, ще сильніше стискаючи повіддя.

\- Так точно, "Відступ", майоре! - повторив сонцепромінь, з жахом спостерігаючи за навалою коневодів, котрі нестримно наближались.

Сонцепромінь засурмив в свій ріг, даючи сигнал пластунам. Одинадцятий одразу зреагував, бійці пришпорили коней до вершини пагорбу... але джоффрин наказ виявився запізнілим. Передня лава коневодів метнула свої дротики із незвичною силою, ті довгі оперені сулиці виглядали швидше як болти для баліст, ніж як списи.

\- УУУУУУУУУУУУЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЗАААААААА! - несамовито ревіли кочівники, жбурнувши свої метальні дротики.

Смертельна хмара накрила одинадцятий патруль, брутально пробиваючи спини людей та коней, пластуни кричали від болю, помираючи. Хан перебував посередині свого підрозділу, волаючи команди та збираючи рештки строю вояків навколо себе. Коневоди майже дістались до них, проте більшість пластунів змогла стримати коней та відступила назад.

\- ЗА ШЕРЕНГУ! - волав Хан, відчайдушно жестикулюючи до своїх людей. - ВІДСТУПАЄМО! ВІДСТ... - він раптово замовк, відкинувшись в сідлі, коли сулиця врізалась йому в груди.

\- ХААААААНЕ! - закричав Джоффрі на всі легені.

Хан здивовано, наче захмелілий, поглянув на дротик, що стирчав з його грудей, перш ніж перевести погляд на схил та на Джоффрі.

Він щось пробурмотів, коли коневоди з'явились зліва від нього, виринаючи серед вихорів піску, котрий піднімали конячі копита, чиясь бойова сокира піднялась та відрубала його голову.

Джоффрі заціплено дивився на варварів, не стримуючи тремтіння рук, коли червона пелена почала огортати його. - Пане! ПАНЕ! - волав сонцепромінь Ло йому в вухо. - ВОНИ МАЙЖЕ ДІСТАЛИСЬ НАС! НАКАЗУЙТЕ, ПАНЕ! - проревів він, коли скривавлені пластуни з розбитого одинадцятого патруля проскочили повз них.

Це вивело Джоффрі зі ступору, коли останній пластун проскочив біля нього. - До шеренги! Відступаємо! - наказав він, розвертаючи коня та пришпорюючи його зі всіх сил. Його оточення рушило за ним та встигло проскочити у вузькі проміжки між рядами списів, котрих тримали піші пластуни четвертого батальйону.

\- ОДИНАДЦЯТИЙ! ГОТУЙТЕСЬ ДО ОСТАННЬОГО ЗАЛПУ! КАПІТАНЕ САБУ! СТРИМАЙТЕ ВОРОЖУ КІННОТУ! - заволав Джоффрі до своїх людей, спішуючись, та побіг назад до передньої лінії. Капітан Сабу крокував за шеренгою піших пластунів, тримаючи бойову сокиру на плечі. - ПІХООООТАААА! ГОТУУУЙСЬ ДО ВІДСІЧІ КІННОТИИИИИ! - заревів він, і четвертий батальйон опустив списи та піки в бойовій стійці. Джоффрі підняв свого дао, віддаючи наказ залишкам одинадцятого, коли вони підняли свої луки.

\- СВІІІТАААНОООК! - закричав він.

Минула секунда, вершина схилу була порожньою.

Через секунду весь горизонт в полі зору заполонила суцільна лінія коневодів, було видно навіть їхні очі, розширені від страху та бойового трансу, вони високо піднімали свої шаблі та списи, очевидно з наміром знищити ворогів вщент.

\- УУУУУУУУУУУУУЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЗААААААААААААА! - заревіла орда в той же момент, коли Джоффрі махнув своїм дао і легіонери Світанкового Легіону прокричали свій клич.

\- СВІІІТАААНОООК ! - волали легіонери, коли рештки одинадцятого пустили хмару стріл, і суцільна маса коневодів врізалась в лінію пікінерів, наче молот в кузні по ковадлі.

Це було безумство, божевілля та суцільний хаос, Джофірі аж відкинуло на пару кроків від сили удару; його союзники ззаду нього кинулись вперед та підсилили шеренгу. Коневоди вдарили наче лавина в горах, несамовито верещачи, вдаряючи зверху своїми загнутими шаблями по його людям. Ближній бій невдовзі перетворився в справжній бедлам, коли хаотичний вир смерті затягнув Джоффрі в глибини сутички проти його волі.

Джоффрі рубав своїм дао направо та наліво, кричав, ревів, плакав, спричиняв фонтани крові від відрубаних кінцівок та прорубаних грудних кліток. Він перерубав коневодові шию ззаду, коли той збирався добити збитого з ніг пластуна, і вгатив іншому вершнику стрілу в око, коли шабля того черкнула по його ребрах.

Раптово, якимось чином, навколо нього звільнився простір. Він побачив того кочівницького вождя, що вдарив своєю бойовою сокирою пластуна на землі. Грудна клітка легіонера наче сама собою розкрилася, і вождь варварів підняв зброю догори, ревучи від екстазу.

\- УУУУУУУУУЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЗААААААААА! - кричав він, його клич підтримали оточуючі воїни.

\- СВІІІТАААНОООК! - заревів Джоффрі та кинувся до того чоловіка зі своїм дао, маючи намір перерубати того навпіл, від ключиці до стегна. Вождь відбив удар верхівкою сокири, відкидуючи джоффриного меча вбік, та намагаючись вдарити того по шиї.

Джоффрі пригнувся, відчуваючи свист сталі над головою.

_Задай вбивчого удару! Зброя це продовження твого тіла!_

Він трошки нахилився, напружуючись як пружина, та атакував вождя серією важких ударів, той якимось чином зміг відбити всі підряд, важко буркаючи після кожного. Джоффрі намагався відрубати голову вождеві, але занадто відкрився для удару. Варвар відбив замах та різко пригнувся, збиваючи Джоффрі з ніг замахом довгого руків'я сокири.

\- УУУУУУУУУЗЗЗЗЗААААА! - заревів він і опустив сокиру на джоффрин торс, рухаючись швидше за дракона.

Той відкотився вбік, ледве ухиляючись від замаху сокири. Джоффрі відкотився вліво, зводячись навпочіпки (цей рух браавосці називали "Підйом з палуби"), згинаючи ноги та перекочуючись назад на ступні, якраз вчасно, щоб відбити удар, котрий міг відрубати його праву руку.

_Зайди ідеальну точку атаки! Нанеси смертельний удар!_

Джоффрі знову стояв навпроти вождя, напівпригнувшись та безупину відбиваючи удари, очікуючи коли ворог допустить помилку. Вождь коневодів атакував несамовито, і Джоффрі невдовзі відчув біль від десятка легких порізів, що ледь-ледь зачіпали його тіло. Неймовірна сила ударів вождя змушувала джоффрині кістки гудіти від болю, щоразу як він відбивав замах, він дихав безпорадно.

Раптово вождь підняв вгору свою сокиру та опустив її по діагоналі, намагаючись перерубати Джоффрі навпіл, зі всієї сили.

_Зараз._

Він на дещицю нахилився вліво, і лезо сокири просвистіло біля його голови, зрізаючи смужку шкіри з правої щоки. Джоффрі заревів на всі легені і замахнувся справа широким замахом, рухаючись всім тілом та додаючи обертову енергію до сили його удару, наче вдаряючи батогом. Дао прорубав вождеву ключицю і продовжив рух далі, зупинившись лише біля хребта та грудини. Вождь впустив свою сокиру та схопив Джоффрі за руку і шию, підтягуючи його ближче до себе та намагаючись задушити рештками своїх сил. Джоффрі підняв долоні до шиї, намагаючись відчепити руки варвара, та безпорадно хапаючи повітря ротом, але той був занадто сильний.

Він буркнув, вихоплюючи кинджал, та вгатив його дикунові в шию, вивільняючи невеликий потік крові, що миттєво розлилась на обладунку. Він продовжував колоти та колоти, але чолов'яга не відпускав захват...

Раптово неймовірна сила коневода наче враз зникла, і той наче впав на Джоффрі, підкинутий якоюсь незвичною силою, та повалив обох на землю. Джоффрі продовжив колоти ворога. Він на мить аж зупинився від здивування, не знаючи що коїться, коли застиглі очі та залитий кров'ю рот вершника вишкірився на нього. Несподівано майор усвідомив, що лежить на землі, а мертве тіло вождя лежить мертвою вагою на ньому зверху, припинаючи до землі своєю масою.

Він зміг скинути тіло вбік, із ревом зусилля, вдихаючи повітря в легені, на спробував підвестись. Зненацька пора рук допомогли йому, і Джоффрі ледве стримався, щоб не загилити кинджалом тому несподіваному рятівникові в груди.

\- Ви як, пане? - запитав піший пластун, передаючи Джоффрі його дао.

\- ... Я... Так... Доповідай, що коїться? - запитав він, перериваючись на подихи.

\- Ми знищили їх, пане, вони зламались, коли ви перерубали майже навпіл їхнього лідера, - промовив той із повагою. Джоффрі озирнувся навколо. Його оточували мертві та помираючі люди, і пластуни, і варвари.

\- Майоре, - кивнув капітан Сабу, його нагрудник був наче викупаний в крові.

\- Капітане, - кивнув у відповідь Джоффрі, дивлячись на тіла навколо наче через якусь пелену.

_Чому я не розмістив своїх людей кращим способом?_

\- Пане! Послання! - раптово вигукнув пластун з пов'язкою посланця навколо руки, спиняючи коня і пригинаючись в сідлі, наче віддаючи честь.

\- Трипроменю, - кивнув Джоффрі, очікуючи новин та даючи посланцю знак говорити.

\- Від генерала Юя: Ворожі сили відкинуто, збирайте сили та розбийте табір біля моєї позиції. Подайте рапорт якнайшвидше! - сказав трипромінь.

\- Обхідну силу знищено, втрати... - Джоффрі затнувся, ще раз обдивляючись поле бою навколо себе.

_Чому я не віддав наказ ще раніше відступили лучникам...?_

\- Пане? - зненацька пролунало питання.

Джоффрі моргнув: - Приблизні втрати: від невеликих до середніх, ми вирушаємо невдовзі, - передав він посланцю.

\- Так, пане! - той віддав честь і пришпорив коня наверх пагорбом.

\- Капітане Сабу, я очікую короткі рапорти від офіцерів через п'ять хвилин... і знайдіть мені того клятого пластуна зі знаменами... - сказав він, озираючись.

\- Я цим займусь. Окремих з коневодів ще можна врятувати, якщо передати їх нашим тілесним писарям. Що мені робити з ними? - запитав капітан, киваючи головою до одного з дикунів, що стогнав на землі, та торкаючись його голови своєю сокирою.

_Капітан Хан щось пробурмотів, кров виливилась з його рота, коли коневоди виникли і з пісків навколо нього, відрубуючи йому голову сокирою_...

...

Джоффрі похитав головою.

\- В нас немає зайвих припасів, як і немає зайвого часу. Добийте їх та заберіть все цінне, - наказав він.

Сабу кивнув, наче Джоффрі щойно запитав його, що буде на вечерю. - Я передам своїм людям, - сказав той і підняв догори сокиру.

Поранений вершник ще спробував щось прохрипіти своєю незрозумілою мовою, коли Сабу розрубав його голову навпіл одним ударом, миттєво вбиваючи нещасного.

* * *

_* (від перекл.) Меч-без-руків'я - поширений в світі __"__Гри престолів" афоризм, котрим описують поняття __"__магія". Означає небезпеку від магії для того, хто її використовує, це наче як битись мечем без руків'я, тримаючи його голіруч за лезо, що очевидно не може добре закінчитись для мага. Вперше на сторінках книги цю фразу згадав Манс-Розбійник, розповідаючи Джону Сноу про Рогатого Лорда, одного з прадавніх королів-за-стіною._

_** (від перекл.) Дюррандони - колишній королівський рід, що тисячі років правив Штормовими землями. По легенді засновник роду, Дюрран Богоборець, одружився з Еленеєю, дочкою морського бога та богині вітру, проти волі батьків-богів. Ті намагались знищити свого небажаного зятя, розвалюючи бурями всі замки, збудовані ним, але з допомогою своєї дружини він зміг збудувати незламний Штормокрай, що непідвладний ніяким бурям. Останній король з цієї династії, Аргілак Бундючний, був союзником Ейгона Таргарієна у війнах проти Волантіса, і запропонував Ейгону одружитись зі своєю дочкою, щоб закріпити союз держав. Ейгон, на той час вже одружений зі своїми сестрами, відмовив, натомість запропонував Аргілаку в зяті свого брата-байстрюка Оріса Баратеона. Аргілак через образу честі вбив послів, чим спричинив таргарієнське завоювання Штормових земель і свою смерть, це врешті-решт переросло в завоювання всього Вестероса. Оріс таки одружився з дочкою Аргілака, взявши герб та регалії Дюррандонів, як свої власні, їхні діти та потомки мали порівно дюррандонської та таргарієнської крові._

_*** (від перекл.) Сівайн - ї-тійський алкогольний напій, швидше за все це аналог китайського хуанцзю, рисового "жовтого вина", відносно слабоалкогольний, може вважатись аналогом звичайного виноградного вина._

_**** (від перекл.) Сандрейки (піщані дракони) - представники місцевої пустельної фауни Потойбіччя, великі рептилії, подібні на варанів. У Вестеросі ці тварини вважаються напівміфічними, як мантикори далекого сходу чи василіски Соторіоса._

* * *

Якщо маєте бажання підтримати перекладача та скачати "Пурпурові Дні" в форматі електронної книги - запрошую Вас на Alex Malyarchuk Translations на Патреоні. Окрім "Пурпурових Днів" там знаходить ще чимало чого цікавого.


	25. Розділ 23: Експедиція (Шептуни)

**Розділ 23: Експедиція - Шептуни.  
**

**1**

_\- двадцять п'ять днів після початку походу -_

\- Просто доповідай, трясця... - прошепотів Джоффрі, спершись руками на стіл в своєму командному тенті.

\- Пане! - скривавлений півсонце мав пов'язку на правому оці та ще одну, більшу, на плечі, обидві були червоними. - Ми втратили в загальному двадцять шість людей, ще п'ять поранених, троє з них напевно не переживуть цієї ночі... Щодо офіцерів, лейтенант Гу-Йя загинув в ближньому бою, а капітан Хан від метального списа...

_Перше зіткнення, а ми вже несемо втрати..._

\- Одинадцятий тепер складається лише з дванадцяти готових до бою бійців... пане! - Голос півсонця Дуна звучав так, наче він от-от зла-мається, лише останнє слово "пане" наче надало йому сили, і він виструнчився, намагаючись знайти моральну опору в звичній дисципліні.

Джоффрі вдихнув на повні груди.

_Не зараз..._

\- Ти все зробив добре, лейтенанте, тепер керуватимеш одинадцятим Патрулем до подальших наказів... - сказав йому Джоффрі, його голос злегка затих в кінці фрази.

\- Пане!- віддав честь Дун, злегка похитуючись. - Йди відпочинь, лейтенанте, та перше зайди до тілесних писарів, хай тебе оглянуть... -наказав Джоффрі.

Дун знову віддав честь, з силою чіпляючись за дисципліну, наче звична військова рутина могла допомогти йому справитись з неприємним фактом щодо загибелі майже всього підрозділу та більшості його друзів і товаришів. Він вийшов із нашвидкуруч поставленого тенту, тримаючись за голову однією рукою.

\- Капітане Сабу, доповідайте, - майор віддав наказ командиру четвертого батальйону.

Сабу сидів зверху на напіввідкритій скрині та похмуро чистив свою сокиру. - Дев'ять загинуло, ще двадцять три поранено, шестеро з них вірогідно не доживуть до кінця тижня. Наші важкі обладунки дають нам значно кращий захист, в порівнянні з солдатами із звичайного патруля, і завдяки цьому більшість поранених уникнули смертельних ран... Ми будемо менш боєздатними протягом певного часу, але справимось з цим, - сказав він, зберігаючи спокій, так наче вони зараз просто грали в кості, а не вели нараду.

\- Капітане Сьон-Мі? - запитав Джоффрі в дерев'яно-залізного сонця. Той стояв біля майора, набурмосений, проте рішучий. - Лише один загиблий, пане. Один з вогняних списів під кінець бою вибухнув в руці бійця... - мовив він недбало. Іронічно, та після сказаних ним же раніше слів про магію, як про меч-без-руків'я, власний стиль бою Архітекторів виглядав не набагато безпечнішим.

Джоффрі кивнув і обернувся до Джоса, Ху та Шаня: - Є якість втрати в таборі? - запитав він.

\- Жодних, пане, декілька моїх бійців отримали незначні рани, але вся сила в загальному залишається боєздатною, - відповів капітан першого Дальнього патруля.

Джос кивнув, погоджуючись, і Ху також, - Аналогічно і в нас, пане, - сказав командир сімнадцятого патруля.

\- Чудово... я доповім генералу... Шаню, прийми керування формацією, поки мене не буде з вами, - сказав їм Джоффрі та швидко рушив вперед, не чекаючи на підтвердження.

Він різко крокував до намету генерала, опустивши голову, так швидко, як міг, щоб не переходити на біг. Головний табір виглядав хаотичним. Купки солдат рухались повсюди з носилками, переносячи поранених... чи загиблих... до лікарських возів, звільняючи там місце для критично поранених. Величезні багаття горіли там і тут, по всьому таборі, де спалювали тіла легіонерів та кочовиків, біля них височіли гори зібраної зброї та обладунків, де будь-хто з солдат міг взяти собі що припаде до душі... адже так далеко в Потойбіччі не буде можливості отримати додаткові припаси з Фортеці Світанку. Джоффрі почухав пов'язку на щоці, чомусь почуваючись найгіршим лицеміром на білому світі.

_Ханові стяли голову наче довбаній курці... його колишній замісник, Донг... він втратив око... і тут я, переймаюсь перев'язкою подряпаної щоки._

_Я знав, що це таки станеться... Я ЗНАВ ЦЕ, ТРЯСЦЯ!_

Він раптово зупинився, приглушено застогнав із закритим ротом, бо не бажав кричати вголос і відволікати хоробрих вояків навколо від їхніх обов'язків.

Джоффрі вхопив пов'язку на обличчі та зірвав її, жбурнувши на землю. У відчаї він зрозумів, що майже не відчуває болю, лише натяк на нього, від тієї рани.

_ЧОМУ ВОНО НЕ БОЛИТЬ?!_

Він вже збирався зі злості вдарити себе долонею по рані, коли згадав, куди він йде.

_Добре, спершу обов'язки. Треба таки хоч щось зробити правильно..._

Він продовжив ходу, оминаючи поранених та багаття. Джоффрі зайшов до намету і побачив, що офіцерське зібрання вже розпочалось. Всі присутні мали певні сліди крові на латах, хоча на більшості з них ця кров, очевидно, була ворожою.

\- Генерале! - віддав він честь.

\- Майоре... Ви стікаєте кров'ю, - сказав Юй, перевівши погляд з карти на столі, цього разу великопроменя не було біля нього.

Джоффрі опустив очі і побачив маленький червоний струмочок, що дзюркотів по нагруднику, повільно стікаючи зі щоки.

\- Це лише подряпина, пане, - сказав він.

\- Пізніше огляньте її. Доповідайте, - швидко наказав Юй.

\- В одинадцятому залишилось дванадцять боєздатних вояків, четвертий батальйон піших пластунів втратив дев'ятьох, але половина підрозділу поранена, рани різного ступеню важкості. Також дванадцята батарея втратила одного зі своїх через несправність їхньої вогняної зброї, - доповів Джоффрі, перш ніж глибоко вдихнути.

\- Я беру на себе всю відповідальність за ці втрати і пропоную мою негайну відставку з лав офіцерів, пане! - додав він.

\- Відхилено. Майоре Сюй, що там на рахунок біженців, - швидко продовжив генерал.

\- Трошки більше двох тисяч жінок та дітей, пане. Переважна більшість виглядає змореними та потребують води і їжі, ймовірно всі вони рухались до Шізу, як і ми. Вони виглядають так, наче от-от почнуть вмирати... не думаю, що їм вдасться дійти туди, і тепер, коли ми перебили їхніх чоловіків, і вся орда розбрелась на всі боки... - Сюй закінчив, почуваючись дещо незручно.

\- З тими всіма коневодами, що ми зустріли в голові колони, плюс той загін, що був знищений майором Джоу-Рі... скільки це в загальному? Шість? Сім? - запитав майор Ухань.

\- Вісім, - відповів генерал, стурбовано вдивляючись у карту.

\- Пане, я мушу наполягати на моїй відставці. Мої дії призвели до загибелі більш ніж... - почав Джоффрі.

\- Відхилено, - перервав його генерал.

\- Вісім кочівницьких _магхарів*_... І якщо ще додати їхні сім'ї, біля двох тисяч людей? Не може це бути, вісім _магхарів_ це принаймні чотирнадцять, може до двадцяти тисяч чоловіків, жінок та дітей... - приголомшено сказав майор Пігу.

\- Вісім _магхарів_?! Неможливо, це ж приблизно одна п'ята від _всієї_ популяції кочівників, якщо наші підрахунки вірні! - вигукнув майор Ягам.

\- Генерале, я...

Генерал Юй повернув своє багряне від гніву обличчя до Джоффрі.

\- МАЙОРЕ ДЖОУ-РІ! - заволав він.

\- ПАНЕ! - Джоффрі виструнчився як на плацу.

\- Обхідна сила спричинила б вп'ятеро більше смертей, якби ти їх пропустив. Ти організував ідеально адекватну відсіч, використовуючи рельєф на свою користь. Хороші люди гинуть на війні, майоре, і ти ніяк не зможеш зупинити це, ЗРОЗУМІЛО?... лише зменшити втрати серед своїх. Тож стули пельку і виконуй свої обов'язки, - відрізав він.

\- ТАК, ПАНЕ! - вигукнув Джоффрі, подумки заперечуючи всі ті слова, але не подаючи виду; його налякало видовище, коли генерал втратив контроль над емоціями.

\- Добре... - продовжив той, глибоко вдихаючи. - Отож, на чому ми зупинились? - запитав він офіцерів, котрі наче змовились та вирішили дослідити поглядами віддалені кутки намету.

\- Біженці, пане, - сказав Сюй, і перевів погляд на генерала.

\- А, так... ми не можемо нічим їм допомогли, хіба що молитись, щоб вони якимось чином безпечно дійшли до цілі і не перетворились в гарматне м'ясо для некроманта. Ми втратили чимало добрих вояків сьогодні, але не можемо дозволити собі затримку... завтра опівдні рушимо до Шізу. Маємо досягти того шрайківського міста приблизно за п'ять днів... - сказав він.

\- Щодо тих небагатьох полонених, що ми захопили, чи вони розповіли щось варте уваги, майоре Пігу? - запитав він.

\- Вони були ледве притомні, генерале, та несли маячню про якихось "_крансна_" і про те, що боги послали їх на землю, щоб очистити світ від гріхів... Більшість полонених, котрих я допитав, були такі поранені, що ледве тримались на межі життя, і лише просили мене спалити їхні тіла після смерті. Багато хто з них були вдячні нам, що загинуть від бою, а не від голоду чи спраги... - сказав майор Пігу.

\- Я майже не володію мехерційською, що то вони назвали? - запитав майор Ягам.

\- Це означає "демони кінця світу"... - промовив генерал, наче вдивляючись в далечінь.

\- Хоча здається вони брехали нам, - непереконливо зауважив майор Пігу, наче намагаючись переконати самого себе.

\- В чому саме? - запитав Ухань.

\- Вони наполягали, що починали похід з дванадцятьма _магхарами_... - відповів Пігу.

Зібрання огорнула тиша на мить.

\- Вісім чи дванадцять, не важливо, наша місія продовжується, як і вирішено. Повертайтесь до своїх обов'язків, в нас чимало роботи попереду... - сказав Юй, піднявши руку, наче збирався взяти щось, але одразу опустив її, дещо пригадавши.

Він кивнув та сів в крісло, - Не забувайте, Ми Стоїмо Незламно, - пробурмотів він.

\- Ми Стоїмо Незламно, - підтримали його офіцери, віддаючи честь і роздумуючи над останніми словами поранених та помираючих коневодів.

**2**

\- Слухай, Шаню... не приєднаєшся? - запитав Джоффрі, сідаючи біля розвідника та простягуючи тому пляшку сівайну.

Капітан подумав мить, перш ніж кивнути, і Джоффрі знову відкоркував пляшку, наливаючи йому повний келих.

\- Ось, - мовив він та передав келих Шаню, котрий знову кивнув, дякуючи, та трошки відсьорбнув.

Вони сиділи верши на одній із тих невеликих колісниць з дванадцятої летючої артилерії, дивлячись на темний горизонт. Пари пластунів регулярно з'являлись в полі зору, патрулюючи периметр, і декілька підрозділів шикувались між наметами Експедиції, муштровані своїми офіцерами, готуючись до завтрашнього важкого марширування.

Джоффрі відпив прямо з пляшки, наче там була звичайна вода, не відводячи погляду від темряви на горизонті.

\- Знаєш... ця пляшка з приватних запасів Хана... він справді любив цей сівайн... - пробурмотів він, черговий раз прикладаючись до прохолодної ємності, але майже не відчуваючи того димового присмаку, що віддавав деревиною.

Він посидів так десь з двадцять хвилин, просто вдивляючись в обрій та п'ючи сівайн. Йому здавалось, що Шань просто задрімав, коли той раптово заговорив: - Дехто розповідає, що коли ми помираємо, то наші душі піднімаються на небеса і стають одним цілим з нашими предками... може капітан Хан зараз там, разом з ними... і лається звідти на тебе через крадіжку його речей... - промовив той, несподівано багатослівно.

Джоффрі мовчки відсьорбнув з пляшки, спокійно вдивляючись в зоряне небо.

\- Скажи мені, Шаню... ти справді в те віриш? - запитав він розвідника. Пластун з Дального патруля опустив свою чашу, ставлячи її на коліно.

\- ... Ні... Насправді ні... - пробурмотів він задумливо.

Шань помовчав, нахмуривши брови, очевидно роздумуючи. - Після всіх цих років гасання в глибинах Потойбіччя, в компанії кількох інших розвідників... після безкінечних рівнин навколо і вічного неба над головою... всі ці наші війни та герої, наші Боги та Предки... - Шань затнувся, приєднуючись до джоффриного споглядання зірок.

\- Вони всі здаються... дрібними, хіба не так? - роздумував вголос Джоффрі, - Навіть крихітними... - додав він після чергового ковтка з пляшки.

\- Боги та Імператори вважають себе вінцями творіння, але щоразу, як вони дивляться в чорні небеса, покриті розсипами зірок, то схиляють голови від сорому через власну гординю. Могутні сутності та прадавні герої, всі вони ніщо перед вічним простором там, зверху... - процитував він.

\- Котрий мудрець так говорив? - запитав Джоффрі через декілька хвилин, роздумуючи над словами Шаня. Рідкісна посмішка виникла на обличчі старого розвідника, - Мей-Шін, мій попередник на чолі першого дальнього патруля... - задумливо промовив він.

\- Насправді Хан не сидить там зверху разом із своїми предками і не дивиться вниз, чи не так? - зненацька запитав Джоффрі в нього.

Шань повільно видихнув, знову підводячи обличчя вгору до зірок.

\- Цього я не знаю... але я певен, якщо пам'ять про нього збережеться тими, хто його знав, то це забезпечить свого роду безсмертя. Незалежно від примх богів та імператорів, капітан Хан буде жити в людях, що знали його... - промовив Шань.

Вони ще трохи отак посиділи, споглядаючи небо.

\- Кажуть, що дальні розвідники бачать реальність по-іншому, ніж решта легіонерів, через вплив Потойбіччя... Це ж мається на увазі не у фізичному сенсі, чи не так? - запитав Джоффрі.

Шань промовчав, і майор продовжив. - Я маю на увазі, що просто ця... грандіозність цього місця, порожнеча, якщо так можна сказати, це все змушує перевести погляд всередину, замість споглядання назовні... Ці дивні... явища, що бувають в Потойбіччі, змушують зробити переоцінку того, як живуть люди в більш звичних місцях... коли стикаєшся з такими безмежними просторами, то мимоволі по іншому дивишся на наші звичні проблеми, вони здаються такими...

\- Дріб'язковими, - раптово перервав його Шань.

\- Ага... але не те, щоб неважливими. Це майже як парадокс. Для мене принаймні це слугує прикладом, якими дрібними та неважливими в масштабах світу є ми самі... але все ж щось є таке, що робить нас, людей, всіх нас, чимось...

\- Дорогоцінним, - сказав Шань, не зводячи погляду з обрію.

\- ... Дорогоцінними... так... і коли ти озираєшся на минуле і бачиш всі ті ріки крові, стільки хаосу та інтриг, навколо нас, це все... це наче відміняє ту безцінність, та знищує... адже тоді немає жодного сенсу для існування, чи не так? - запитав він розвідника, відчуваючи якусь своєрідну тривогу глибоко всередині, наче поглянувши на мить в чорну безодню.

Шань мовчав, вдивляючись в горизонт, що потрошки світлішав.

\- Сенс є, - зненацька промовив чоловік, лякаючи Джоффрі.

Шань наче ще сильніше сфокусувався на горизонті, наче читав відповідь прямо з краю неба. Він говорив повільно, карбуючи слова: - Ті, хто усвідомив істину, ті, хто вдивляється на обрій і бачить там самого себе... ті, хто усвідомив, що безкінечне Потойбіччя не є фізичною межею світу, а радше відблиском нашої реальності, радше дзеркалом, в якому видно істину... Ті, хто зрозумів та побачив більші рамки за межами хаосу та божевілля... - Шань затнувся.

Він подивився на Джоффрі, надзвичайно спокійний та переконливий в променях вранішнього сонця, що злегка виступило над східним обрієм.

\- Вони насправді знають, що балансує на терезах після кожного дальнього патрулювання, після кожної сутички та битви... Вони усвідомлюють цінність кожного життя, кожної особистості. Вони розуміють, що вогник кожного життя є не більш ніж полум'ям свічки в темній ночі, і що кожен такий вогник вартий захисту від вимирання... Ті, хто це розуміє... вони знають, що несуть на собі тягар обов'язку, обов'язок захищати ті вогники і навіть вбити, знищити, якщо необхідно, тих, хто посміє гасити ті вогники...

Він знову повернув голову до обрію, не переймаючись через прямі сонячні промені, що вже сліпили очі. - Хан, як і всі ті, хто загинув захищаючи ті вогники, не отримає визнання, не отримає пошани серед людства. Вони несуть те визнання всередині самих себе, вони переросли потребу в зовнішніх оцінках... _"Вони є володарями власної долі, вони є спостерігачами за зорями, вони є тими, хто стоїть на варті"... -_ закінчив Шань .

Джоффрі через силу проковтнув слину, моргаючи та опускаючи погляд від яскравого вранішнього сонця.

\- Це також слова того Мей-Шіна? - запитав він, злегка кашлянувши.

\- Так... То останні його слова, звернені до мене... він не був таким вправним в ухилянні від ворожих стріл, яким був мудрецем... - сказав Шань , сумно посміхаючись.

Джоффрі був таким заскоченим цим незвичним проявом гумору від розвідника, що мимоволі тихо засміявся разом з Шанем. То був короткий та гіркуватий сміх, котрий скоро затих, як вони продовжували спостерігати за сходом сонця ще трішки, аж поки їхні обов'язки не змусили їх повернутись на землю, повну маленьких вогників.

**3**

Вважалось, що колись Шіз був величним містом, повним ступінчастих пірамід. Проте зараз його руїни були частково занесені пісками і знищені протягом тисяч років ерозії та розграбування. Від колишньої величезної, легендарної столиці того, що шрайки вважали королівством своїх предків, залишилась лише пустка. Лише незначна частина будівель досі стояла посеред рівнини, і сіро-цегляна кладка виглядала пошарпаною та обвітреною.

Як було записано в стародавніх хроніках, місто було домом для шрайківських "прабатьків" багато, багато тисяч років тому: шаурси, могутні та вмілі будівельники, однаково вправні і з молотом, і з мечем... або принаймні так розказували шрайківські шамани...

_Якщо ці створіння взагалі колись існували_, думав Джоффрі_, то вони давно вже покинули цей світ... Лише руїни їхнього міста залишились._ Шрайки відмовлялись жити серед руїн, натомість будуючи свої недовговічні містечка навколо зруйнованого міста. І Шіз, найвеличніше з стародавніх міст Потойбіччя, мало найбільше населення по своєму периметру, місто руїн, повністю оточене колом сірих кам'яних будиночків.

Величне та _порожнє_ місто.

Тиша наче здавалась фізичним тягарем, коли Експедиція входила в місто, слідуючи за розвідниками третього та четвертого дальніх патрулів, котрі прибули сюди на добу раніше. Окремі частини населеного периметру згоріли на попіл, тоді як в інші виглядали незайманими, так наче їхні жителі раптово вирішили покинути свої звичні справи і просто пішли геть зі своїх домівок.

\- Мені це ні на йоту не подобається... - бурмотів Джоффрі, що їхав біля капітанів Ху та Джоса, не знімаючи руки з руків'я свого дао.

\- Та мабуть нікому не подобається... - підтримав розмову Джос, з занепокоєнням озираючись навколо.

Експедиція нарешті стала на нічліг на одній із майже зруйнованих часом міських площ, де ще місцями зберігалась бруківка, і легіонери почали розставляти намети.

\- Гаразд, дальній патруль Червоної Горили певний щодо інформації, тут достатньо припасів їжі та води в сховищах та будинках. Капітан Шань , візьміть з собою капітана Ху з його людьми і підіть позбирайте все доступне в нашому секторі... котрий простягається-я-я... - Джоффрі замовк, вдивляючись в невеличку саморобну карту, обертаючи її в руках.

\- На схід, в тому напрямі. Їжа та вода в пріоритеті, все інше другорядне, - наказав він, вказуючи напрям.

Обидва офіцери віддали честь та рушили до своїх підрозділів.

\- Що в нас передбачено в формації на цей вечір, Ло? - запитав він свого ординарця та персонального прапороносця.

\- Тренування з дао під керівництвом майора Ягама, пане, - відповів той, незграбно намагаючись приховати усмішку.

\- От лайно... - пробурчав Джоффрі.

**4**

Джоффрі та Ягам вдивлялись один на одного, намагаючись прочитати думки чи наміри. Навколо них вояки Допоміжної формації бились проти спішених вершників шостого та дев'ятого батальйонів верблюжої кавалерії. Більшість джоффриних підлеглих отримали вже чимало стусанів та синців від верблюжатників, більш досвідчених з цією зброєю, котрих вже називали серед легіонерів не інакше, як "Носорожим Молотом".

Але вони отримували свої стусани з _гідністю_.

_Ось в чому різниця_... думав Джоффрі, продовжуючи рухати своїм дао.

_Зараз!_

Він спробував нанести потужний удар по Ягаму, але той звично відбив його, як завжди. Також звично майор перейшов в контрнаступ, що призвів до колючого болю в джоффриній руці.

\- Твій бойовий стиль потрохи розвивається в досить незвичному напрямку, не так, як передбачалось... - задумливо промовив Ягам, допомагаючи Джоффрі стати на ноги.

\- Що ти маєш на увазі? - запитав в нього Джоффрі.

\- Ну, наче ти додав показані мною рухи до свого дивного гібридного стилю, замість вивчання їх як окремої бойової техніки... таке враження, що я не вчу тебе бою з дао, а просто розширюю твій діапазон можливих рухів та замахів... - сказав той, злегка посміюючись.

\- Це добре чи погано? - запитав Джоффрі.

Якщо бути чесним перед самим собою, то всі ті різноманітні стилі вже давно почали перемішуватись всередині його голови. Не те щоб він призабув їх, ні, вони просто наче стали... інстинктивними. Він думав, що його власний змішаний стиль мабуть виглядає збоку найдивнішим та найогиднішим, бо є сумішшю рухів та впливів від майже протилежних технік.

_Що ж, поки що вони непогано слугували мені... я ж поки ще живий..._ думав він.

\- Ні те, ні інше, просто цікаво... Я знаю. що ти навчався раніше водного танцю, але деякі з твоїх замахів та особливо уколів мають цікавий вигляд, і я ніколи такого не бачив, - сказав Ягам, опускаючи дао та роблячи невеличку паузу для розмови між сутичками, як вони зазвичай це й робили.

\- А-а, я дещо розуміюсь на іббенійському бою зі списами. Окремі з їхніх потужних ударів не дуже відрізняються від твого власного стилю, якщо чесно... От наприклад, удар на прокол вістрям, в них це зветься "_чанак_"... - пояснював Джоффрі, показуючи літнійцю принцип уколу, - Взятись за центр маси, якщо ще враховувати вагу ратища...

Раптовий горловий крик зупинив його лекцію, і обидва двосонця синхронно повернулись до північного периметру табору. Всі вояки навколо також припинили свої навчальні бої, застигнувши на місці, та напружено вслухались в ніч.

Звуки схрещених мечів та крики помираючих людей були очевидними. Їх хтось атакував.

\- СОЛДАТИ! ДО ЗБРОЇ, НЕГАЙНО! - заволав Ягам, коли Джоффрі обернувся до своїх вояків.

_В мене зараз є лише залишки одинадцятого та сімнадцятого під рукою..._

_Я лише закінчу те, що почав раніше, і дам їм загинути._

_Я ДАМ ЇМ ЗАГИНУТИ!_

Джоффрі почав важко дихати, руки тремтіли, коли він витріщався на своїх людей. Величезна долоня вгатила його по спині, і він заточився вперед від сили удару, ледве втримавшись на ногах.

\- ЛЕГІОНЕРИ ГИНУТЬ! МАЙОРЕ, ЗА МНОЮ! - проревів Ягам, кидаючи додолу тренувальний дао та оголяючи справжній, бойовий, та заревів до людей, кличучи їх за собою.

_Спершу помри, потім сумнівайся_, подумав Джоффрі, також витягуючи бойового дао.

_Спершу помри, потім сумнівайся._

\- Пластуни! За мною! - закричав Джоффрі та кинувся вслід за Ягамом до північної частини табору.

_Зараз не час аналізувати все. Якщо нападники прорвуться через зовнішній периметр, вони вчинять різню в таборі..._ думав він, біжучи вперед, його пластуни вже змінили зброю на бойову і слідували за ним.

...

_Шрайки мабуть прийшли помститись і вбити тих, хто ризикнув осквернити їхню святиню,_ думав він, ковзаючи поглядом по тілам вбитих пластунів тринадцятого патруля. Справжній рій оживлених шрайків лавиною заливав все навколо, видираючись на частокіл та рогатки, рвучи кігтями на шматки передніх захисників-пластунів. Їхні сіро-голубі очі практично світилися в темряві, показуючи намір добратись до захисників і анігілювати їх в ніщо.

Вони вже почали пробиватись через окремі ділянки периметру, коли Джоффрі з Ягамом дістались туди.

Ягам здається вдихнув на повні груди повітря, замішане з жахом та переконанням, перш ніж заволав, піднявши дао високо в повітря.

\- ДАО ДОГОРИ! - проревів Ягам і кинувся вперед.

\- ДАО ДОНИЗУ! - підтримали його люди і рушили за ним. Обидва їхніх підрозділи були перемішані зараз, тож Джоффрі просто вирішив приєднатись до Ягама і слідкувати, щоб мертв'яки не вдарили йому та його людям в спини.

Ягам бився наче літнійський бог війни, прорубуючи шлях посеред моря мерців, його широкі замахи регулярно розрубували тіла навпіл по одному чи по двоє, рештки тіл одразу падали на землю. Але навіть так мертвий потоп, здається не мав кінця, коли в полі зору з'являлись все нові та нові оживлені шрайки, що дряпались по огорожі до живих. Джоффрі стяв біля Ягама, рубаючи та обезголовлюючи мерців. Здоровенного майора та його людей, як не дивно, очевидно не на жарт нажахали мерці, що продовжували атакувати навіть після втрати кінцівки чи й двох, але спокійна впевненість Джоффрі та його вояків, пластунів-ветеранів, що вже пережили одну таку сутичку з мертвими, наче надавали певної моральної стійкості всій формації. Вони були живими доказами того, що цих монстрів можна було знищити і вижити... знову.

Джоффрі бився як в останнє, додаючи до свого стилю ті крихти інформації, що він знав про ворога. Атакувати життєво важливі органи та ділянки тіла не було змісту, але найкращим ходом було відрубування кінцівок та трощіння грудних кліток, щоб немертва туша впала на землю безпорадною купою, наче маріонетка з перерізаними нитками, отож це він і робив. На щастя ветерани "Сірої пастки", що пережили першу сутичку з мерцями, розказували про свій досвід всім воякам, хто бажав це слухати, і ягамові верблюжатники, _без сумнівів_, слухали.

Проте почуті історії це зовсім не те, що їм подарувала реальність, все ж більшість легіонерів була не готова до справжнього бою з мерцями. Солдати падали додолу від ударів в спину, забуваючи переконатись, що ворог на землі таки нерухомий і насправді мертвий, а окремі вояки примудрялись так вдаряти мерців, що їхні дао застрягали в тілах, і тимчасово обеззброєних невдах розривали на шматки атаками зі сторін. Джоффрі бився наче в тумані, чомусь сподіваючись на повернення того дивного болю в грудях... але ані болю, ані містичного білого лева не було, його товариші продовжували гинути по одному, а навала мерців не зменшувалась.

Важкі дао виявились досить адекватними в бою проти таких противників, їхня більша вага та довжина добре слугували проти ворогів, озброєних лише своїми природними пазурами, але Джоффрі вже сумнівався на рахунок шансів на перемогу, коли раптово цунамі мерців припинилось, і лише живі люди стояли навколо нього.

\- ... Це не могли б бути всі мерці в місті... - пробурмотів Джоффрі, заглядаючи в пролом огорожі, але нікого не побачив на темній вулиці.

\- І я так думаю... - підтвердив сумніви Ягам, прикриваючи долонею невелику рану між ребрами з правого боку. Він виглядав приголомшеним, коли адреналіновий шок почав спадати.

\- Це... Вони... як... - пробурмотів він. Вперше Ягамові забракло слів, коли він з жахом витріщався на вишкірений череп шрайка на землі, що злегка рухав щелепою.

\- ... Саме це нам і треба дізнатись, майоре, - сказав Джоффрі та розтрощив череп своїм чоботом, на це знадобилось з півдюжини ударів ногою, просто щоб переконатись, що клята штуковина остаточно здохла. Вони ще постояли там, охороняючи периметр, з півхвилини, поки Джоффрі не озвучив очевидне питання.

\- Де наші підкріплення? - запитав він.

Звуки битви в них за спиною самі відповіли на це.

**5**

Коли нарешті зійшло сонце, Експедиція підрахувала втрати: більше двісті п'ятдесяти людей було вбито, майже чверть їхньої початкової кількості. Мертві атакували зі всіх боків на початку ночі, і потік воскреслих шрайків не припинявся майже до самого ранку. Більшість людських втрат було наслідком прориву східної частини периметру і подальшої навали оживлених на найменш боєздатні підрозділи внутрішньої частини табору.

І цього разу офіцери не вийшли з бою неушкодженими. Декілька солдатів бачили майора Сюя, Червону Горилу, котрий особисто бився проти десятка мерців, тримаючи дао в кожній руці, та впав під натиском ворогів. Він волав як навіжений, рубаючи направо і наліво, коли залишки його підрозділу не витримали чергової лавини мерців зі сходу... проте його тіла так і не знайшли.

Виродки, що керували мерцями, навіть не залишили тіла для поховання. І тепер жива легенда серед Пластунів стане черговою дохлою маріонеткою для чаклунів...

Вже почали ходити чутки та шепіт про можливий відступ назад до Сіробашти після такого дикого бою, але генерал різко припинив поширення паніки. Їхні бойові завдання досі не виконано, а отже Експедиція продовжить рух Потойбіччям.

Далі і далі, в пошуках відповідей.

**6**

Поки Експедиція все глибше та глибше заходила в Потойбіччя, сірість поглинала зелень, і пагорби змінились дюнами. Землі шрайків плавно перейшли в Сіру Пустку, і все менше пустельних поселень та купок втікачів зустрічалось ні їхньому шляху.

Протягом трьох місяців вони бродили зигзагами поміж дюн, час від часу знищуючи невеликі групи мерців, що без попередження з'являлись з пісків; легіонери робили переходи від одного оазису до наступного, та від поселення до поселення, відчайдушно намагаючись поповнити припаси.

Вони наближались все ближче до джерела цього всього безумства, тож вже чіткіша картина подій почала вимальовуватись з приглушених чуток та залишених власниками записів. Насмерть перелякані біженці та пілігрими-фанатики, всі майже однаково розповідали варіації історії про одну людину.

Не важливо, який варіант був правдивим, одне було відомо напевне.

Це було поганою звісткою для Легіону.

\- Отой... Вахрам, чи про нього щось відомо Нефритовим Писарям? - запитав Джоффрі в капітана Джоса, коли вони сиділи на килимі в капітановому наметі, п'ючи чай.

Джос виглядав заклопотаним, доливаючи чай в джоффрину чашу. - Лише те, що він останній в довгій лінії Великих Шептунів... але як і щодо решти інформації про той проклятий культ, більше нічого конкретного невідомо... - сказав він.

Сірі Шептуни були мабуть найбільш таємничим та небезпечним культом тут, в Потойбіччі... І чутки з декількох досі живих поселень, від втікачів та кількох торговців, котрих допитували в Експедиції, всі сходились на одному... Він був відповідальним за зростання легіонів мерців, і його слуги, культисти-шептуни, шастали по Потойбіччю, відкрито проповідуючи всім, хто бажав слухати, про небесну кару, що невдовзі зійде на світ, про велике очищення...

Вони сиділи в незручній тиші, і Джоффрі роздивлявся намет, переводячи погляд зі всіляких цікавинок на якісь незвичні пристрої, що висіли на стінах, чи й лежати там чи тут. - Ти не проти...? - задав він половину питання, показуючи рукою на ті штуки.

Джос просто кивнув і зробив ще один ковток зі своєї чаші, коли Джоффрі підвівся, потягуючись, і підійшов до тих незрозумілих артефактів. - Що це? - запитав Джоффрі, торкаючись до маленького браслета. На ньому були розміщені два рубіни, протилежно розташовані, їх оточували суцільні яшмові диски з отворами в центрі.

Джос мудро посміхнувся з того питання, - Спогад про стару любов... - відповів він.

Джоффрі був дещо здивованим, він подумав, що не було жодних причин, чому Нефритовий Писар не міг би мати приватного життя перед вступом в Легіон, але було досить важко уявити це...

\- А ось це? Компоненти для якогось ритуалу...? - задав він питання, показуючи пальцем на купку маленьких різнокольорових морських мушель.

Джос пирхнув з того всього: - Аж ніяк. Мені просто подобається колекціонувати їх, - сказав він, посміхаючись.

\- Знаєш, Джосе, твій намет виглядає незвично нормально, як для лігва небезпечного мага... - раптово промовив Джоффрі.

Джос просто знизав плечима, та поглянув вперед: - Магія вимагає плати за використання... тут є декілька цінних фізичних інструментів, що допомагають у вжитку цієї сили... - сказав він, дивлячись на срібний медальйон, що звисав зі стелі.

\- Ось цей? - запитав Джоффрі, вказуючи на невелику круглу срібну пластину, заповнену якимось різьбленим текстом.

Джос навіть не подивився туди, просто злегка похитав головою і продовжив: - Це символ обов'язку і приниження... кожен офіцер Нефритових Писарів отримує такий, коли він закінчує своє навчання і залишається живим, - сказав він.

\- ... зажди, живим? - здивовано запитав Джоффрі.

Джос перевів погляд вниз і кивнув: - Так... ми не можемо дозволити будь-кому дізнатись секрети нашої гілки Легіону ось так просто... і так вистачає всіляких культистів... - сказав він, - Для цього існує фінальний тест, котрий має пройти кожен кандидат в місяці Нефритових Писарів. Скажу лише, що під час цього мрії та бажання втілюються дуже специфічним способом... і ті, хто піддасться їхнім принадам, не виживають після ритуалу... - продовжив він, позираючи на медальйон. - Такі прості шматки різьбленого срібла допомагають нам пригадувати те ви-пробування, і нашу перемогу над ним... - сказав він.

Джоффрі хотів ще перепитати, що ж саме сталося з Джосом, але стримав це бажання.

_Кожен має свої секрети..._

Джоффрі подумав про свій власний конкретний "медальйон"...

Навіть зараз він її відчував, коли зосереджувався на цьому. Намагання відчути ту пластину з китової кістки слугувало своєрідним засобом відпочинку для нього, і іноді він проводив півночі, намагаючись відчути, що її оточує, та роздумуючи, чи вона досі десь посеред Нефритового моря, чи може її віднесло течіями ще далі. В будь-якому випадку вона зараз _дуже_ далеко від нього...

Він подумав, чи пластинка почуває себе такою ж покинутою, як і він зараз.

\- Ще чаю? - запитав Джос.

\- Будь ласка, - відповів Джоффрі та сів на землю, вирішивши просто очистити розум від нав'язливих думок хоч на хвильку та насолодитись моментом.

**7**

Пройшло п'ять місяців після початку походу, коли вони покинули Сіробашту, як чергова халепа вдарила по Експедиції.

\- Хто в біса отруює оазиси в Потойбіччі?! - ревів майор Ягам, ледве стримуючи себе, щоб не витягти дао та порубати малий стіл на шматки.

\- Прецедентів такого ще не було. Абсолютно всі, хто перебуває в цьому краї, об'єднаються та знищать будь-кого, хто ризикне таке зробити... Вода тут цінніша за золото... - сказав майор Пігу, приголомшений новиною. Він був єдиним майором, що вийшов з лав Дальніх Патрулів, і він досконало знав, наскільки цінною є мережа оазисів та криниць для практично всіх в околицях.

_Для всіх, хто досі живий, ось в чому справа..._ розгнівано подумав Джоффрі.

\- Це просто якесь безглуздя. Якщо ці "Сіросвітні шептуни" отруїли криниці, тоді вони також віддали себе на милість пустелі. Адже їм, на відміну від їхніх оживлених мерців, також _потрібна_ вода для життя! - сказав Ягам, розлючений цією загадкою.

\- Ми навіть не знаємо точно, чи це вони стоять за цим всім. Наскільки відомо, вони можуть навіть не бути відповідальними за оживлення мерців. Все, що в нас є - лише чутки та здогадки, потрібні більш тверді докази... - промовив Джоффрі, поправляючи свою куртку.

Навіть тут, всередині генералового намету, зовнішній холод все ще відчувався. Деякі вояки, особливо з найстаріших, казали, що зима з часом стане ще гіршою... Джоффрі знову здригнувся, подумавши про те, як зараз мабуть відчувається зима у Вінтерфеллі, якщо холоди були такими сильними тут, на такій значній відстані від північного полюса...

\- Ми зробимо ось що... - сказав Юй. Генерал виглядав досить змореним, його апломб поступово піддавався ерозії через постійні марші разом зі всіма людьми, коли вони витрачали тижні, рухаючись через піщані бурі і не бачили нічого, окрім вже набридлої сірості навколо себе. Моральний рівень був низьким, і тепер, не маючи жодних підказок щодо напрямку руху подальших пошуків, та ще й зіткнувшись з небезпекою отруєних криниць, пошукова місія, та й, трясця, все Експедиція в цілому опинились в жахливій ситуації.

\- Чи хтось видужав після отруєння? - запитав Нічний Яструб, обертаючись назад, щось взявши до рук, і негайно повернувся до офіцерів. Смерть великопроменя Ленга від рук кочівників впала на нього важким тягарем, але він якось справлявся з цим.

_Допоки генерал стоїть, решта людей також не впаде_, думав Джоффрі.

\- Ні, пане. Найбільше постраждала центральна формація, здається ми втратимо майже всіх з дванадцятого та чотирнадцятого Патрулів... - мовив недавно підвищений майор Лао-Цзі, дальній розвідник, котрий прийняв командування передньою формацією після загибелі Червоної Горили.

\- А майор Ухань? - запитав Джоффрі.

\- Він... він досі... ще не зовсім прийшов до тями... - пробурмотів Лао-Цзі, почуваючись незручно.

\- Казали, що лише одного ковтка достатньо... - прошепотів Пігу.

Присадкуватий Орел став непридатним до служби. Майор Ухань, колишній командувач центральної формації, лежав зв'язаний всередині свого намету, він постійно кричав про смерть та погибель, закликаючи всіх, хто його чує, такати подалі, рятуючи свої життя. Ця втрата вразила й так нестійку мораль Експедиції сильніше, ніж сотня отруєних пластунів.

Юй обережно кивнув: - Капітан Біцзюй займе його місце та буде керувати центральною формацією... але так не може продовжуватись, аж ніяк, - сказав він, наче частинка його колишнього завзяття повернулась.

\- Щось масивне насувається, щось величніше за лордів-чаклунів та могутні культи... Я це відчуваю... - додав він, підводячись зі стільця, - Ми мусимо знайти щось вагоміше за чутки... безсумнівні докази, перш ніж повернемося до Сіробашти... - він перервав фразу, вдивляючись у карту, наче намагався отримати там відповідь.

\- Вибору немає... якщо і є десь відповіді за межами проклятого К'Дату, то вони мають бути в Кістяному Місті, - закінчив він.

\- Але це ж центр зосередження культистів! І це якщо там взагалі ще залишився хтось живий! - миттєво відреагував Пігу, і Джоффрі не міг звинуватити його в боягузтві. Після зустрічі з ненавченими культистами-неофітами самі думки про можливості Сіросвітніх Шептунів викликали дрижаки по спині.

\- Маємо ризикнути, іншого шляху немає. Всі присутні знають, що час спливає, і ми маємо довідатись, що насувається на П'ять Фортець... - сказав Юй, знову незламний, як колись. Це була гра, де ставкою слугувало все, що є, і перспектива закінчити цей період невизначеності, котра поїдала їх поїдом ще з моменту початку походу, на добре чи на зле, викликала відгук в більшості офіцерів, чим більше вони думали про це.

\- Але пане, як ми зможемо продовжити похід без води? Немає жодних шансів, що ми доберемося до міста... - почав майор Лао-Цзі, дещо наляканий.

\- Так було би, якби ми всі туди рушили... Ми поділимо наші водяні резерви між основним військом і допоміжною формацією, - сказав він і зненацька поглянув на Джоффрі.

_Він же не має на ува..._

\- Майоре Джоу-Рі, ваша формація найменше постраждала, і одночасно найкраще споряджена для зустрічі з будь-якими несподіванками попереду. Рухайтесь до Кістяного Міста якомога швидше, і постарайтесь там знайти відповіді на питання, - наказав Нічний Яструб.

...

_А щоб мене коні грали._

\- Так, пане! - вигукнув він, віддаючи честь. Він був певен, що це востаннє генерал отримує від нього таке привітання... це самогубна місія, особливо якщо він керуватиме всім...

Але його це вже не турбувало. Якщо він знову прокинеться в Червоному Замку, не отримавши відповіді... він не знав, що далі станеться, можливо він знову зійде з розуму, але перспектива невдовзі нарешті позбутись цього безкінечного сірого оточення була досить привабливою.

В голові раптово виринули давно призабуті спогади, швидше навіть не спогади в звичному значенні. Запахи, смаки, кольори. Білий морозний вітер, що мав смак сирого м'яса та перемоги.

Він глибоко вдихнув, розслаблюючи руки.

\- Решта наших військ рушить на північ до Кохлевого Прихистку. Вода в тому оазисі постійно оновлюється з підземних джерел, і швидше, ніж в більшості подібних місць. Якщо і його отруїли, то до часу нашого прибуття води вже вимиють будь-яку гидоту з криниць, - сказав генерал. Юй закінчив зібрання, але зупинив Джоффрі, коли офіцери почали виходити назовні.

\- Майоре Джоу-Рі, на два слова, - сказав він.

\- Пане? - запитав Джоффрі.

\- Ми будемо чекати на вас в Кохлевому Прихистку, - сказав той.

\- Знаю, пане, ви ж щойно це казали, - збентежено зауважив Джоффрі.

\- Ми будемо чекати вас там, поки ви не повернетесь, не зважаючи ні на що. Ви зрозуміли? - надзвичайно серйозно запитав генерал.

_Поки ви не повернетесь або ми не загинемо_, Джоффрі сам собі переклав в голові ці слова. Він повільно кивнув, "Так, зрозумів" сказав він йому. Генерал відійшов від нього на крок з дивним виразом обличчя і цього разу він сам віддав честь першим.

\- Вирушаєте завтра, майоре... Світанок! - вигукнув він. Джоффрі застиг на місці на секунду, перш ніж підхопити, - Світанок! - відповів він та похитав головою, коли генерал повернувся назад до середини намету. Попереду ще була довга ніч.

**8**

Подорож до Кістяного Міста виявилась навдивовижу спокійною, без особливих пригод, і цей факт тримав всіх присутніх в постійному напруженні. Після відділення від основних сил Експедиції Джоффрі та його люди швидко просувались Потойбіччям.

Те, що залишилось від одинадцятого Патруля, було розформоване після навали мерців в Шізі. Рештки підрозділу було додано до лав сімнадцятого Патруля під керівництво Ху, і все одно пластунів було не більше п'ятдесяти людей. Вони, перший Дальній Патруль, четвертий пішопластунський батальйон, дванадцята летюча артилерія та Сузір'я Стрибаючої Жаби - от і всі сили, що міг протиставити Джоффрі невідомим небезпекам, що напевно очікували їх в Кістяному Місті.

\- То ти вирішив втекти подалі? - запитав його Сьон-Мі, посовуючись вбік знову, коли його колісниця наїхала на камінь, котрий візничий не зміг оминути, направляючи коней до вершини наступної дюни.

\- Я усвідомив, що там мене нічого не очікувало... окрім смерті та страждань, - відповів Джоффрі з сідла свого коня, він їхав поблизу сьон-мінової колісниці. Він так щодня скакав в компанії своїх підлеглих-офіцерів, обмінюючись історіями та байками про прожиті роки. Краще вже познайомитись з ними ближче, аніж постійно втуплюватись очима в сірий обрій.

\- Я не знаю, чи я б сам зміг зробити так само... влада над всіма навколо, незліченні багатства... боги, лише подумати про цілі зграї прекрасних жінок... - задумливо промовив Сьон-Мі.

\- Всі багатства цілого світу нічого не вартують, коли ти оточений безчесними та спраглими до влади... повір мені, я це знаю, - відповів Джоффрі, коли обидва, його кінь та колісниця, видирались через вершину дюни. Звідти він міг бачити голову колони своїх сил і невеличкі лінії вершників по обидва боки, що захищали фланги і безперестанку спостерігали за потенційними небезпеками під нещадними сонячними** променями.

\- Мабуть все не було аж так погано... - запитав Сьон-Мі, підводячи одну зі своїх кущистих брів. Джоффрі кивнув, поглянувши в синє небо, роздумуючи, він довіряв своєму коню, що той сам знайде дорогу, - ... можливо. Просто все там... більше ніж небезпеки та інтриги... це було... наче бачити, як всі навколо постійно змінювали з десяток масок. Це було так... _фальшиво_. В якийсь момент я усвідомив, що якщо залишусь там, то загублюсь у власному десятку масок... що я втрачу самого себе і перетворюсь в одного з них... це не вартувало того. Залишитись серед них означало перетворитись в те, чим я колись був, і я _ніколи_ цього не зроблю. _Ніколи_, - він закінчив речення із незвичною силою переконання.

Сьон-Мі був дещо заскочений такою рішучістю, кивнувши в згоді, коли Джоффрі перевів погляд на нього.

\- А ти, капітане? - запитав він архітектора, - Звідки ти родом?

Сьон-Мі відвів погляд, злегка усміхаючись: - Рен-Ші, це мале містечко в Імперії, в глушині, - сказав він.

\- Спокійне життя? - запитав Джоффрі.

\- Авжеж, в нашому місті не було нічого цінного, за що постійно б'ються між собою бундючні князі, і ще й воно розташоване в гористій місцевості, добре придатній для оборони, - сказав той.

\- Тоді чому ти його покинув? - Джоффрі задав питання, озираючись назад, щоб переконатись, що кінець колони рухається там, де й передбачалось.

\- Я б міг сказати, що через нудьгу від ідеалістичного сільського життя, але насправді суть в тому, що певні круті пагорби, що захищали нашу де-факто незалежність від сусідніх князівств, мали інший, менш привабливий бік... - сказав Сьон-Мі з хитрим поглядом.

Джоффрі ніколи не додавав олов'яної ланки до свого уявного мейстерського ланцюга, але в свій час архімейстер Кастор навчав його основним принципам землеробства (в теорії).

\- Справа в землі, чи не так? - він озвучив здогадку.

\- Саме так, трясця. Майже ніщо не росло нормально на ній, і всі знали, що наступна посуха вже на підході... Отож я пішов звідти, зустрів кількох людей, трохи пройшовся по князівських угіддях, незаконно полюючи на землях чиїхось маєтків... врешті-решт я опинився тут і ніколи не озирався назад, - закінчив капітан.

Джоффрі не відповів, розтягуючи мить тиші, але враз відкинувся назад в сідлі.

\- Сонцепроменю Цзехі, передай капітану Шаню, щоб він послав додатковий патруль наліво, мені не подобаються оті дюни, - наказав він одному зі своїх прапороносців.

\- Так, пане, - відреагував той і пришпорив свого коня вперед.

\- Ти не жалкуєш через свій вибір... але хіба ти не сумуєш за ними? Твоєю родиною, друзями...? - запитав Джоффрі пізніше, певний час обдумуючи це питання в голові

\- Завжди, - миттєво відповів Сьон-Мі, без затримки на сумніви.

Джоффрі ще раз відкинувся в сідлі, думаючи про всіх тих людей, котрих він покинув у Вестеросі.

_Така переконаність... здається я ніколи сам не відчував цього типу носталь..._

...

Зненацька він усвідомив, як _прямо_ _зараз_ йому їх бракує. Клігана, Тиріона, Джона, Санси...

Спогади призвели до дивного гіркуватого відчуття глибоко всередині грудної клітки. Незвична суміш приглушеного суму та віддаленої радості.

_Це і є тим відчуттям, коли сумуєш за... друзями?_

Друзями, що не пам'ятають його, друзями, що зараз зневажають його. Джоффрі з сумом зітхнув та похитав головою, повертаючись до реальності, коли під'їхав Цзехі.

\- Капітан Шань доповідає, що пластуни вже виїхали, пане, - сказав той перш ніж зайняти звичне місце зліва від майора.

\- Чудово... - пробурмотів Джоффрі, ще раз переводячи погляд на сонце, що поступово опускалось до обрію.

**9**

Коли вони нарешті дістались місця призначення, то води залишалось лише на три дні шляху, і це враховуючи той мізер, що вони ще спромоглись зібрати під час подорожі. Саме місто не мало захисних мурів, воно більше нагадувало величезне шрайківське селище, ніж справжнє місто.

Проте тут, хай там як, таки жили люди.

Джоффрі відчував, наче тисячі очей вдивлялись на нього, коли вони рухались головною дорогою. Мешканці Кістяного Міста виглядали низькорослими та тихими, вони прошмигувати тут і там, очевидно поспішаючи. Їхні будинки були, і не дивно, збудовані з кісток, але знання цього факту не зменшувало джоффриного захвату, що він та його бійці відчували, маршируючи через широкі вулиці та шукаючи відкритого місця для табору.

Стовби, зроблені з неймовірно величезних ребер, піднімались ввись, обвітрені та посічені піском, та все ж досі стійкі. Скелети дивних істот заповнювали всі куточки міста, наче самі його будівлі колись були живими істотами, знищеними до кісток під невблаганним пустельним сонцем.

Тісні провулки та бічні вулиці виглядали занедбаними і повними виснажених, уважних очей, що продовжували спостерігати за колоною вояків. Хоч вони і діяли на нерви, та Джоффрі більше би переймався щодо пастки, якби їх тут не було... Принаймні місцеві мешканці досі були _живими_.

Легіонери розклали табір на відкритому просторі, безлюдній площі, котра, судячи по купам сміття та потрощеним дерев'яним яткам, ще донедавна використовувалась як ринок.

Вони укріпили свій невеличкий табір, найкраще, як змогли, та провели там ніч, очікуючи на напад, якого так і не сталося. Був ранній ранок, коли Джоффрі вирішив прошмигнути містом, намагаючись довідатись, що тут коїться, таким способом, котрий вважав найкращим. Не в оточенні підрозділу власних солдат, а як простий пересічний мандрівник.

Кістяне Місто було збудоване для однієї цілі - щоб облегшувати видобуток викопних кісток з глибин Сухої Безодні, каньйону на місці колишнього прадавнього моря, що повністю висохло тисячі років тому, або й ще давніше. Ніхто не пам'ятав торговця, що першим знайшов це місце та заснував місто, але воно саме органічно розросталось із кожним новоприбулим торговцем чи купцем, що шукав робочих рук для видобутку дивних та дорогоцінних кісток.

Джоффрі блукав містом, переходив з вулиці на вулицю, повністю гублячись в натовпі серед аналогічних фігур в сірих плащах. Раз на декілька хвилин він постійно бачив каравани, що покидали місто, озброєну охорону та вози, повні різнокольорових кісток, всі вони швидко вирушали на схід. Він пройшов повз двох грабіжників, що били та обшукували якогось чолов'ягу прямо посеред вулиці в білий день, але ніхто навіть не поглянув на них. Місто очевидно скотилось в глибини анархії, і вже досить давно, як здавалось, _і цей процес лише пришвидшувався_, думав Джоффрі, враховуючи кількість покинутих безлюдних будинків та порожніх вулиць.

Він ходив між окремими натовпами, роздивляючись та підслуховуючи. Здається оживлені мерці ще не досягнули цих земель, але про цю загрозу вже знали всі до останнього мешканці міста. Окрім охорони караванів і кількох персональних дружин, що охороняли найбагатших купців, здавалось, що місто в загальному беззахисне перед вторгненням. Раптовий прихід когорти "сонць" майже не змінив цю думку, як видавалось, це лише підкинуло палива під казан сумнівів та страхів, що наче кипів безперестанку, охоплюючи місто випарами наче туманом. Туманом, що підсилювався присутністю Сіросвітних Шептунів...

Джоффрі бачив їх особисто на кожній невеличкій площі чи на перехрестях основних вулиць. Там де збирався хоч яка невеличка група людей, там були й вони, проповідуючи своє вчення.

\- Очікування нарешті закінчилось! Настав час! Нарешті настав час! - кричав один з них, стоячи на розі вулиць, коли Джоффрі крокував позаду навантаженого возу, котрого тягнули стомлені на вигляд верблюди. - Вони знову прийшли, щоб закінчити їхню святу місію! Щоб принести нам вічне життя! - верещав той чоловік в очевидній радості, кидаючи на натовп повні екстазу погляди.

_Хто прийшов?! І що саме закінчити?!_ в гніві думав Джоффрі. Ця всі клята містика нічого не пояснює.

\- Приготуйтесь! От-то настане час, час оновлення, час знищення, час переродження! - кричав чоловік в сірій накидці.

_Я б оцінив його в чотири з десяти по шкалі обвугленого Бенерро.._. подумав Джоффрі, зовсім не вражений, та все ж злегка знервований.

_Вічне життя... він має на увазі життя в формі віхта? Ну, мабуть можна і так сказати, якщо ти достатньо сліпий... якщо ти настільки сліпий, що взагалі нічого не бачиш перед собою..._

_Але ж хіба це він згадує про свого керівника, верховного жерця, коли каже про __"__них__"__? Це звучить так, наче сила, що стоїть за віхтами, є чимось... більшим, сильнішим на них. Не чимось, що можна зрозуміти, але тим, перед чим можна лише стояти в трепеті від..._

Він раптово усвідомив, що проповідник замовк.

А також усвідомив, що той дивиться прямо на нього разом з кількома слухачами, котрі обернулись до юнака.

Джоффрі розвернувся і швидко пішов звідти, вдало використовуючи віз, щоб зникнути з поля зору, перш ніж різко пригнутись та зникнути в провулку. Він ще трохи пробіг вперед, поки не переконав самого себе, що ніхто не женеться за ним, гарячково перевірив обидва своїх прихованих кинджала і знову пожалкував, що не взяв дао з собою.

_Я не можу більше ризикувати в цьому місті, треба прикласти більше зусиль, аніж просто блукати та підслуховувати, сподіваючись на корисну інформацію_, думав він, пересікаючи вулицю, і влився в черговий натовп наче звичайний мандрівник.

Він зайшов до будівлі, на якій був знак з трьох перехрещених кісток, якоїсь своєрідної суміші між таверною та маленьким ринком. Місцева архітектура виглядала масивною, тут довгі, схожі на велетенські ребра, кістки використовували як стовпи та балки, а менші - для всього іншого, враховуючи і стільці.

Всередині він побачив декілька столів та універсальний довгий стіл, що здається був притаманний всім подібним закладам на білому світі, половину місць було заповнено людьми в різноманітному одязі. На протилежному боці приміщення були розміщені невисокі помости, завалені кістками всіх форм, розмірів та кольорів, ще й різної щільності, як він підозрював.

Він сів на стілець за довгим столом, сидячи мовчки, поки до нього не підійшов кельнер.

\- Звичний напій, - буркнув Джоффрі ї-тійською, додаючи важкого акценту, перш ніж кельнер встиг сказати хоч слово, показуючи коричневий шматок паперу.

_Це справді дещо пояснює, коли навіть тут в глушині вони користуються банкнотами Золотого банку..._

Чолов'яга кивнув та нахилився над шинквасом, дістаючи високий кухоль, котрий він наповнив дивним зеленим напоєм. Він також взяв двійко малих, компактних кісточок та жбурнув всередину кухля. Джоффрі спостерігав, як вони злегка шипіли, опускаючись по спіралі на дно, аж поки не зупинились там. Він буркнув щось в подяку, взяв кухоль та зробив ковток, не коливаючись ні на мить. Бридка рідина наче шипіла бульбашками всередині рота, вичищаючи його від всього зайвого, навіть від окремих шматочків власної плоті.

Джоффрі ледве зміг витримати спокійний вираз обличчя, коли зробив другий ковток. Кельнер наче трохи розслабився після цього видовища, спираючись спиною на стіну та даючи ногам трохи відпочинку.

\- Все це кляте місто сходить на пси останнім часом... - промовив Джоффрі тією ж варварською версією ї-тійської. Кельнер кивнув на це в згоді, і трошки нахилився вперед цього разу. Зараз тут рідко ведуться розмови... Страх зробив це з містом...

\- Можна й так сказати... - обережно погодився чолов'яга, позираючи на двері.

Джоффрі опинився в цікавій ситуації, маючи намір отримати інформацію про все підряд, не маючи жодної здогадки про те, як почати розмову. Адже Легіон мав дуже мало відомостей про це місто, загублене так далеко в глибинах Потойбіччя.

\- Ця вся дурість, це погано для торгівлі... і мало б бути всім зрозуміло... - закинув він наживку, наче говорячи до самого себе.

Кельнер кивнув на це, злегка скривившись від тих слів: - Ой, і не кажи... якби клята Гільдія залишилась на місці, то й решта б не втікала, місто й далі б функціонувало як завше, а не так, як зараз, коли з нього залишився лише кістяк, легка здобич для Повернених... - сказав він.

_Гільдія?_

Джоффрі пирхнув: - Гільдійці не можуть самотужки підтерти дупу, я вже не кажу про відсіч мертвим... - протяжно мовив він.

_Можливо це навіть є правдою..._

Кельнер задумливо дивився на Джоффрі, коли той зробив черговий ковток. Від того напою рот наче трохи затерпнув, але на диво, тепер він майже не відчував спраги, що вже дошкуляла йому перед приходом сюди. - Знаєш, певні люди в цих краях зарізали б тебе після таких слів... - зловісно промовив кельнер, піднявши край рукава і оголивши шкіру, на якій Джоффрі побачив три схрещені порізи на зап'ястку, подібні до знаку на вивісці надворі.

Джоффрі внутрішньо напружився, але нічого не зробив окрім чергового ковтка через силу. Відреагувати - означало показати слабкість, а показати слабкість - призвело би до бою.

Кельнер пирхнув та знову відхилився до стіни: - Хоча можливо ти й правий, якби ті байстрюки залишились хоча б ще на трошки, то й всі інші б також... місто могло би організувати оборону, натомість всі наперегонки тікають на схід, наче змагаючись, хто сильніше поцілує дупу безкровним... цілі два сторіччя Солдатська Гільдія зберігала такий-сякий спокій в цій помийній ямі... а зараз, після перших же чуток про Повернених вони спакували свої пожитки і чкурнули до Бладхадхару наче побиті пси, підібгавши хвости... може людожери в пісках зжеруть їх всіх там... - промовив він.

\- Не певен на рахунок людожерів, їх там мабуть небагато залишилось. Мабуть важкувато стало там, виживати в пісках, коли твоє м'ясо продовжує битись після того, як ти вбив його... - буркнув Джоффрі.

Кельнер зареготав з того: - Ха! Маєш рацію! Ти до вподоби мені, незнайомцю... Можеш називати мене Так... - сказав він, взявши іншого кухля, та почав чистити його ганчіркою.

Джоффрі відповів взаємністю на взаємність, не сумніваючись ні на мить: -Я Джехей, раніше продавав гарненькі кісточки зеленухам***"... але після Шізу... - він затнувся та здригнувся. Дрижак по тілу не був награним, а справжнім.

Кельнер зацікавлено поглянув на нього: - Там тепер аж забагато кісток на вулицях, га? Казали, що там погано, чи справді все місто просто... вимерло? - запитав він приглушеним шепотом.

\- Всі померли та воскресли, я вже ніколи туди не повернусь, поки сам ще дихаю... - відповів Джоффрі, хитаючи головою.

Розмову перервалась, коли двоє низеньких голомозих людей зайшло всередину таверни. Джоффрі ледве стримався, щоб не витягнути кинджала, але вони не виглядали подібними до Сірих Шептунів. Їхні голови виглядали злегка поморщеними, і вони мали червоні очі.

Чимось ці двоє незнайомців нагадували тих культистів-неофітів, з якими Джоффрі зіткнувся, ще будучи півсонцем, але нагадували лише в тому значенні, що були блідими, дуже блідими. Та було щось майже нелюдське в них, чого не було в тих магів-початківців...

Прибульці спокійно підійшли бо шинквасу та сіли на відстані в декілька стільців від Джоффрі, і кельнер недбало вибачився, переходячи до нових відвідувачів. обидва замовили те ж пійло, що і Джоффрі перед тим, але випили свої порції одним здоровенним ковтком. По тому вони витягли ті маленькі кісточки зі своїх кухлів, і кожен вкинув собі по кістці до рота, повільно пережовуючи її.

_Коли сумніваєшся, просто роби так само_, подумав Джоффрі та допив своє пійло, імітуючи рухи новоприбулих, та й сам почав жувати кісточки. Вони майже не мали якогось особливого смаку, але все ж викликали дивно приємне відчуття після кожного невеликого пережовування, наче нові присмаки з'являлись з часом. Він відчув, як неприємно затерплий рот поволі повертається до норми, дещиця зеленої рідини з'являлась в роті з кісток після кожного укусу.

Джоффрі двічі гримнув кухлем по столу, коли Так повернувся, дістаючи ще одну коричневу купюру. Вони продовжили розмову, коли кухоль знову наповнився.

\- Отже, як я розумію, ти зараз залишився без роботи? Бо без клієнтів яка користь з добутих кісток, як немає кому їх продавати... - запитав кельнер, очевидно бажаючи щось дізнатись.

\- Можна й так сказати, взагалі я думаю слідувати прикладу Гільдії і вшиватись звідси. Бладхадхар виглядає як найкращий вибір, трясця, та невдовзі будь-де в світі буде краще, ніж тут, - сказав Джоффрі, здригаючись.

\- Ну, якщо ти збираєшся це зробити, то чи не краще буде тобі вирушити в компанії двох вмілих людей, котрі також збираються рушати на схід від своєї батьківщини... - мовив Так, непомітно переводячи погляд на тих двох відвідувачів, перш ніж похитати головою. - Не те щоб там тебе прийняли аж надто люб'язно, ходять чутки, що безкровні**** не впускають до себе нікого, хто не має достатньо срібла, золота чи їшів... чи навіть особливої крові, як дехто шепоче. Тож, якщо не бажаєш гнити під стінами Бладхадхару, аж поки оживлені мерці прибудуть туди з півночі, то дозволь мені дати тобі пораду, як заробити трішки їшів для оплати проходу... - сказав він, знижуючи голос та пригинаючись до шинквасу.

_Золотий молоток і залізні двері відчиняє..._

\- Я вмію торгувати та вправний у бою, тож, я думаю, що зможу заробити їх без особливих проблем... - погодився Джоффрі, також нахиляючись до столу.

\- Найманець, ще й торговець, ти ба... Що скажеш, якщо зараз поглянемо на кілька досить цікавих кісток, котрі я тут маю на продаж, це не займе багато часу, га? - запропонував Так.

Джоффрі злегка нахилив голову вбік, обмірковуючи ті слова.

\- Що ж, завжди радий послухати серйозну пропозицію, поки в мене є щось, щоб промочити горло, звичайно... - сказав він і виплюнув рештки кісток, змушуючи їх покотитись підлогою. Так робили всі відвідувачі навколо, як він зауважив.

\- Будь ласка, - сказав кельнер, наповнюючи джоффрин кухоль, показуючи що принаймні "джехеїн" час вартий безплатного напою. - Прошу за мною, - додав він, злегка хитаючи головою та показуючи напрям. Джоффрі взяв кухоль в руку і пішов за Таком через двері за шинквасом, тримаючи іншу руку на руків'ї кинджала.

Вони пройшли двома коридорами, перш ніж ввійти в невеличку комору, повну ящиків та скринь. Так відчинив одну, показуючи декілька дивних, різноманітних за кольором та виглядом кісток. Тверді та крихкі, довгі та зелені, короткі та покриті якимись дрібними грудками.

_Це виглядає на щось більше, ніж проста угода_, Джоффрі раптом зрозумів, що Так випробовує його. Він до останнього витискав з пам'яті знання щодо торгівлі та економіки, коли вони обговорювали можливість використання товару та ціни, спекуляції та можливі тренди. На диво, джоффрині знання з різьби по кістці виявились надзвичайно корисними в цій ситуації. Адже, якщо він вже прикидався авантюристом та торговцем кісткою, то таки мав дещо розумітись на крамі, котрим "торгував".

Коли Так закрив третього ящика та задоволено посміхнувся, то обернувся до Джоффрі. - Здається ти є тим, ким і виглядаєш, пане Джехею, але в такі часи варто було переконатись... ще одне останнє питання, якщо не проти? - запитав він.

_Він щось замислив... і дає мені останній шанс вислизнути звідси, поки справи не стали серйозними..._

Джоффрі роздумував протягом кількох секунд.

_Та нехай його чорти візьмуть, я ж вже на краю світу, чому б не зробити останній крок? _Він кивнув до Така, той кивнув у відповідь, трохи відійшов назад і сказав до сусідніх дверей. - Гіше, можеш виходити, - промовив він.

Дерев'яні двері відчинились і через них пройшов здоровенний шрайк, вбраний в легкий шкіряний обладунок, він тримав бамбуковий вогняний спис. Зброя була націлена на Джоффрі, шрайк тримав її за передній кінець своєю правою рукою з великими пазурами, на рівні стегна. Іншу руку Гіш зігнув перед грудьми, тримаючи нею мотузку, що була причеплена до заднього кінця трубки.

Спис в трубці був прямим, без зарубок, та очевидно гострим, і Джоффрі гарячково думав, в якому напрямі відстрибувати, якщо шрайк смикне за спускову мотузку.

Ця примітивна вогняна зброя була ідентичною до тієї, котру летюча артилерія Архітекторів використовувала більше двох сторіч тому; одноразова ручна гармата, що давала невелику перевагу перед початком ближнього бою. Такі штуки можна було знайти у віддалених гарнізонних замках та фортах, або іноді й в Потойбіччі, коли гарнізонні залізняки (що бувало дуже рідко) продавали свою честь та своїх братів-легіонерів за мішок срібла. Акуратність стрільби з цих штук була навіть нижча, ніж в більш сучасних бронзових аналогів, котрими користувались люди Сьон-Мі, але коли до твоєї цілі менше чотирьох метрів... влучити буде неважко.

\- Ти розумієш хоч слово з того, що я тобі зараз кажу, чи мені варто просто вгатити тобі списа в груди? - запитав Гіш мовою шрайків, що складалась, здається, з одних шиплячих звуків та голосних.

\- А ти лише спробуй, зеленухо, - відповів Джоффрі по-шрайківськи, готовий до стрибка вліво, якщо доведеться.

Гіш втупився в нього поглядом, це зайняло наче цілу вічність, перш ніж кивнув Такові та опустив вогняного списа додолу.

\- Вибач за це, але те, чим ми займаємось тут, хоч і є досить вигідним... але натомість привернуло увагу певних найновіших відвідувачів Кістяного Міста, - мовив Так, коли Гіш приніс два стільці.

Обидва, Джоффрі та кельнер, посідали навколо однієї зі скринь, маючи намір продовжити переговори.

\- Ти маєш на увазі сонць? - запитав Джоффрі, аж не вірячи удачі, що він щойно відкрив змову проти своєї власної формації.

Так різко похитав головою: - Ні, я не знаю, що змусило їх так далеко відійти від своїх фортець, але вони точно не є частиною цього, насправді їхня присутність це благо, адже це відволіче на них декого іншого. Я кажу про Сірих Шептунів, звичайно ти вже їх зустрічав? Це вони проповідують про прибуття та цикли на вулицях, - сказав він.

\- Бачив я їх, це через цих виродків мої колишні клієнти бродять по пустелі без голів, так? - запитав Джоффрі.

\- Ох, я би так не сказав. Я прожив майже все життя в цій дірі і, повір мені, я багато всякого бачив... жодна людина не зможе воскресити ціле місто таким чином... ні, я вважаю, що є якийсь зв'язок, але це не вони повертають мертвих, - продовжив кельнер, поки Джоффрі знову хильнув зі свого кухля.

\- Тож які проблеми в тебе з ними? - запитав Джоффрі, очевидно зацікавлений.

\- З ними? Жодних. А от з тим, що вони зробили...? - він похитав головою. - Де ти був, коли тут знайшли Різьблену Залу, десь з півроку тому? - запитав він.

Наче всі дзвони Королівської Гавані одночасно задзвонили в джоффриному черепі. Він через силу стримував себе, щоб не стрибнути на Така і не почати вибивати інформацію з нього голіруч.

\- Різьблена Зала? Щось не чув про таке, мабуть я тоді був за містом... - обережно промовив він, дозволяючи тиші красномовно говорити за нього.

\- Ну, справа в тому, що один з копачів щось знайшов. Він лазив в глибинах, шукаючи кістки, особливо найкоштовніші з них, "ро", далеко за кінцем Костесходів, коли знайшов якусь залу, повну різьблення на стінах, глибоко в Сухій Безодні. Проте справжньою знахідкою були обсидіанові брили всередині зали, ряд за рядом складені по відлозі і в маленькі ніші по стінах зали. Через два місяці прибула значна сила Сірих Шептунів, десь з дві сотні, я ніколи стільки не бачив в одному місці... Вони зупинили подальші розкопки та дослідження Сухої Безодні і без попередження зачинили Костекопальні, - він майже прошепотів.

Джоффрі бачив їх раніше, як вони патрулювали вулиці раннім ранком, чоловіки та жінки в сірих накидках, що спокійно ходили вулицями, тими, що розташовані ближче до висохлого моря. Останні проблиски місячного світла підсвічували величний комплекс покинутих кранів, котушок з коловоротами та великі склади, що слугували межею між власне містом та Сухою Безоднею.

\- То що такого особливого в тих різьбленнях, ти їх бачив? - запитав Джоффрі, імітуючи легкий інтерес, наче це його не дуже цікавило.

Так знизав плечима: - Та всім начхати. Культисти прийшли за _обсидіаном_, розумієш? Вони забрали собі все, що було видобуто до них... і що ще дивно, вони ж просто тримають його біля себе, буквально сидять на ньому. Вони не продовжили розкопки, щоб самим добути решту, і відмовились його продати. Він насправді не є коштовним каменем, чимало кісток, що звично добувають в Безодні, є значно ціннішими... але саме через цей мінерал вони наче сходять з розуму вже декілька тижнів, розшукуючи останні випадкові шматочки і кидаючи їх в Суху Безодню...

Він похитав головою, перш ніж продовжити: - Мінерали чи різьба, не важливо. Що мене особисто цікавить, так це вантаж полишених припасів, готових до відправлення, біля Безодні. Чимало ящиків з кістками всіх типів, значна частина вже завантажена на вози, там бракує лише кількох верблюдів та хороброго візничого, щоб розчистити шлях до заможного життя в Бладхадхарі чи якомусь іншому місті безкровних, про яке ти згадував... - мовив Так, його очі буквально блищали від жадоби та перспективи чималого кушу.

Джоффрі мусив непомітно прикусити язика. "Джехею", торговцю та купцю, також мало б бути байдуже до тих барельєфів, його мали в зацікавити лише кістки. Не можна ламати своє прикриття, не зараз.

\- Це мабуть вартує цілої купи їшів... і купці отак просто подарували це все шептунам? - запитав Джоффрі з підозрою.

\- В них не було вибору, особливо через втечу Гільдії. Одного дня всі займались своєю чесною працею, а наступного вже близько п'ятдесяти сірих гівнюків підійшли до копалень і сказали роботодавцям та працівникам, що в тих є п'ять хвилин на втечу, або... Все ж, один з них спробував удачу, один з тих жевжиків з Неферу та його оточення... близько п'яти сотень людей стали очевидцями того, що оте "або" означає... - Така аж пересмикнуло від спогадів.

Джоффрі проковтнув слину. Він спробував зробити ковток свого пійла, але виявив, що кухоль вже порожній.

\- І ти пропонуєш мені пограбувати тих маніяків? - запитав він, набурмосившись.

\- Дивись, так як ми сцяти хотіли на той їхній дурний обсидіан, так і вони чхати хотіли на ті купи кісток, наче їх не хвилює їхня вартість. Я збираю групу людей, щоб вночі пробратись туди, досить просте завдання, за яке я щедро заплачу, - сказав Так, підводячи брову.

_Чудова можливість розвідати ворожий тил... але потрібно відігравати роль на повну..._

"Джехей" схрестив руки та відкинувся назад. - Звідки мені знати, що ти маєш гроші на це? - запитав він.

\- Та нізвідки, але зараз дізнаєшся, - усміхнувся Так і витяг чималий пакунок з багряними паперовими їшами, показав Джоффрі, лише щоб одразу заховати їх в гаманець, що висів в нього на ланцюжку, на рівні грудей. _А цей Так досить заможний, як на розореного безлюддям крамаря..._

\- Це вже не вперше ти посилаєш людей на це завдання, так? - раптово запитав Джоффрі.

Так виглядав злегка стривожено, але швидко опанував себе. - Не вперше, але ж ти бачиш, що оплата буде щедрою...

\- Що сталось з попередньою групою? Чому вони самі цим не займаються знову? - запитав Джоффрі, незвичне поколювання на шкірі змусило волосся на шиї стати дибки.

\- Там були певні незручності в попередній раз, але я запевня...

\- Що. Сталось, - загрозливо промовив Джоффрі, підводячись, і Гіш знову прицілився йому прямо в груди.

\- Маю надію, що в тебе є запасний такий, бо тобі знадобиться більше одного, щоб мене зупинити, - прошипів він до Гіша його мовою.

Так швидко підвівся, намагаючись заспокоїти обидвох: - Прошу, прошу, не треба бійки... Остання група, що рушила до... здається вони занадто близько підійшли до Костесходів і... нарвались на гнів Шептунів... - відповів він, почуваючись незручно та чухаючи шию.

\- Коли це сталось? - запитав Джоффрі, як Гіш знову опустив зброю вниз.

\- Минулої ночі, але я запевняю тебе, що маршрут буде скоректовано і... - Так знову спробував переконати, але Джоффрі вже зробив крок назад, від різкого усвідомлення занили кістки.

\- Хтось з них знав про це місце? - запитав він, хапаючись за руків'я кинджала.

Так виглядав роздратованим та зітхнув: - Пане Джехей, я вважав тебе розумною людиною, що...

\- Я таким і є, _а вони не були!_ Чи хтось з тієї групи _знав_?! - прогарчав Джоффрі.

\- Я підготувався до всіля...

\- ВОНИ ЗНАЛИ?! - заволав Джоффрі.

\- Так! Так, знали, і що з того?! - закричав у відповідь Так, але Джоффрі вже мчав коридором до виходу. Він вилетів з коридору прямо в таверну, але обидва, Так і Гіш, врізались в нього, коли він раптово закляк на місці.

Все приміщення було незвично тихим і дивні згустки пітьми мерехтіли по куткам джоффриного поля обзору, коли він гарячково поглянув на відвідувачів таверни. Всі вони похилилися на столи чи на шинквас, позаплющувавши очі, з спокійними обличчями, так ніби одночасно вирішили подрімати. Це не було би вже такою незвичною сценою в подібному місці, якщо врахувати, яким пійлом тут частували клієнтів, окрім однієї деталі.

Всі вони були надзвичайно бліді, майже білі. Всі крім двох безкровних людей, котрі сиділи за довгим столом поблизу Джоффрі недавно... вони були пошматовані на клапті.

Джоффрі майже закричав, коли зауважив рух зліва, вихопив кинджал і рвучко обернувся в той бік.

Він побачив худого чоловіка в простій сірій накидці, з бритою головою природного рожевого відтінку, той впевнено дивився на Джоффрі карими очима.

\- _шшшшшшш, -_ прошепотів він, приклавши вказівного пальця до рота, наче прохаючи про тишу, іншою рукою повільно опускаючи голову відвідувача таверни.

Незнайомець повернувся назад до своєї жертви, повільно опускаючи голову на стіл, тепер вже обома руками. Наче мати, що укладає дитину в колиску, так той чоловік поклав голову зблідлого клієнта, розміщуючи його в зручній позі, обережно та любляче, навіть поправив пасмо волосся.

\- І тепер він пізнав правду... - промовив чоловік, киваючи з повагою до зблідлого тіла, перш ніж повернутись до трьох людей в дверях.

\- Х-хто ти т-т-такий, т-т-т-рясця?! - почав затинатись Так, прихилившись до одвірка та витягнувши з-за пояса одноручну сокиру. Його тіпало по всьому тілу.

\- Я - Ліош, лише шептун, я приніс добрі вісті... Але ти, Так Тсайкін... ти наблизився занадто близько до речей, котрі краще не зачіпати... підійди та пізнай істину нашого світу... - мовив культист і зробив крок до них.

\- Гііііішу! - заверещав Так.

Шрайк-охоронець загарчав та сильно потягнув за мотузку, що стирчала з кінця бамбукової трубки.

_ттттттттшшшшшТХХУУУУУ_

Невеличкий язичок полум'я вигулькнув з переднього кінця примітивного вогняного списа, вистрілюючи снаряд вперед. Ліош вхопив спис в польоті обома долонями, зупиняючи його з неймовірною силою, і з цікавістю став роздивлятись свій улов.

\- Зброя вмираючої епохи, - сказав він, роздивляючись спис, - Хитрий механізм та дещиця науки, застаріла зброя проти дарів Червоної Комети... - пробурмотів він і кинув спис додолу.

Шрайк знову загарчав і вхопив бронзового меча, котрого тримав в піхвах на стегні, але культист _рушив першим_.

Не було ніякого зникнення і темрява не огорнула його. Просто одним кроком Ліош перейшов з одного кутка зали в інший, прямо перед Гішем. Воїн-шрайк навіть не встиг остаточно оголити меча, коли Ліош вхопив його за плече однією рукою та пробив грудну клітку іншою. Рука культиста була наче зроблена з валірійської сталі, пробивши шкіру, луски та плоть одним ударом.

\- Вже пройшло трохи часу, як я куштував кров лускатої людини... муркотіння та напівшепіт пазуристих велетнів і переміна плоті... - прошепотів культист, коли Гіш заверещав на всі легені; його кров закручувалась навколо ліошової руки і наче всмоктувалась в шкіру. За дві секунди від Гіша залишилась лише обезкровлена туша, обличчя людоящера застигло у виразі жаху.

Джоффрі використав ті дві секунди, щоб ступити вбік та брутально вгатити Ліошеві кинджала в нирку, повертаючи лезо одним плавним рухом, щоб перерізати вени, про існування яких він довідався від архімейстера Еброуза.

Ліош наче злегка буркнув, коли Джоффрі витягував з тіла чаклуна свою зброю, але перш ніж він встиг вдарити вдруге, культист вивернувся і перехопив джоффрину руку. Він наніс два дивних удари по руці, досить сильних, щоб з'явилась кров, а тоді вгатив Джоффрі прямо в груди, від удару той полетів назад із незвичною силою. Джоффрі побачив, як, з якоїсь причини, Ліош в останній момент вдарив його кулаком, а не прямими пальцями, як Гіша перед тим. Культист міг би пробити груди наскрізь одним ударом, але вирішив цього поки що не робити.

Джоффрі врізався спиною в стіл, перекидуючись назад, і звалився на підлогу, волаючи від болю. Коли він намагався підвестись, то виявив, що не може порухати правою рукою, вона висіла мертвим вантажем збоку тіла, не здатна вхопити срібного кинджала.

Кельнер, наче примерз на місці від жаху, заверещав і жбурнув сокиру на підлогу: - Пробачте мене, прошу, помилуйте мене! Я маю гроші, і-і-і кістки і ...АУУГХ... - його пришвидшене дихання раптово зупинилось, коли Ліош пробив його груди. Шматочки бронзової луски з невеличкого нагрудника, котрого кельнер мабуть приховано носив під своєї сорочкою, розлітались навколо нього, змішуючись з закрученими, порваними на клапті шматочками багряних купюр.

\- Нудний та нездалий, - промовив культист наче сам до себе, поки він висмоктував рештки крові з такового тіла, кров з його власної рани на спині наче почала виливатись ще швидше на мить, аж раптом кровотеча зупинилась і рана на очах зажила. Ліош тепер виглядав так, наче його ніколи й не кололи в нирку.

\- Але ти... - прошепотів він, обертаючись назад, та рушив до Джоффрі.

Джоффрі якось зміг підвестись на ноги і кинувся до виходу, тримаючи кинджала в лівій руці. Він рвучко відчинив двері та вибіг через них, але назовні не було вулиці. Він знову опинився в тій же таверні, та цього разу він наче пройшов через задні двері. Майор навіть побачив біля себе тіла Така і Гіша... так наче кімната якимось чином продублювалась. Він повернув голову назад і побачив Ліоша, що спокійно крокував прямо до нього, із зацікавленістю вдивляючись на одну з своїх рук, саме ту, котрою вдарив Джоффрі. На ній було видно декілька крапель джоффриної крові, але вони наче зникали в шкірі. Повільно, _дуже повільно_, ті краплі розчинялись в тілі чаклуна.

Той присвиснув, наче відчув певний екстаз, і продовжив ходу. - Це... Це приємний сюрприз... ти маєш смак сили, незнайомцю. Розумні ходи та праведний гнів, сталеве переконання та ревуча гордість... - бурмотів він, наближаючись.

Джоффрі рвонувся через кімнату вперед до виходу, знову відчинив двері, і знову вбіг в ту саму кімнату.

\- Для чого тікати? Переродження ж очікує нас всіх, як це й було нам присуджено... - мовив Ліош, коли Джоффрі й далі мчав вперед, важко дихаючи. Він біг і біг і біг через кімнати, коли раптово щось змінилось. Після чергового відкривання дверей він побачив десятьох Шептунів, їхні обличчя були невидимі під каптурами, а долоні прикриті довгими рукавами накидок.

Він кинувся назад і врізався в Ліоша, прямо тому в спину. - Ти нам станеш у нагоді... - пробурмотів той, коли Джоффрі спробував ще раз заколоти культиста. Ліош ухилився вправо і Джоффрі промазав, не вціливши в серце на міліметр. Культист вхопив його ззаду за шию, і Джоффрі раптово втратив відчуття тіла нижче голови, так наче йому перерізали хребет.

\- Отож зробимо це зараз, - сказав той і потягнув Джоффрі до шинквасу, поки інші культисти звільняли стіл від пляшок та решти посуду.

\- Вони назовні, - почув Джоффрі слова іншого шептуна. Він зараз міг бачити лише стелю таверни і зосереджене ліошове обличчя, оточене незліченними чорними, невидимими за тінями, каптурами.

\- Не важливо, вони не встигнуть, - сказав Ліош, розкинувши руки в сторони, і почав щось бурмотіти та _шепотіти_, невдовзі до нього приєдналась решта культистів.

Джфофрине дихання перервалось, і він якось відчув, що його кров наче почала _кипіти_, повільно змінюючи потік в жилах. Він спробував закричати, але виявив, що не може цього зробити, все тіло кололо жахливим болем та передчуттям неминучого.

Він відчув, як більшість крові зосередилась біля шиї, і от-от мала вирватись за межі тіла, коли раптово величезний вибух струсив всю будівлю, культисти заметушились, коли шматки дерева та кісток дощем посипались на них.

_тттххххшшшшшшшшТХХХУУУУУУ_

Ліош поглянув за спину на мілісекунду до того, як зазубрений спис с силою врізався йому в живіт, відкидаючи його геть.

\- СВІІІТАААНОООК! - волало декілька голосів, перш ніж звуки битви заполонили всю залу, крики і плач і ревіння били Джоффрі по вухам.

Джоффрі почав відчувати решту свого тіла, дуже повільно, так наче він прокидався після довгого сну. Він зі всіх сил перекотився по шинквасу, впав на підлогу та заліз під стіл.

Раптово культист з'явився над столом, вхопив його та спробував підняти назад. Майор вгатив його головою по носі і вхопив руками, припідняв і впав з ним на підлогу, тримаючи фанатика. Простору між стіною та шинквасом культисту було замало для використання свого дивного неозброєного типу бою, і Джоффрі використав той факт на повну, вихопивши свого прихованого кинджала, та втопив його на всю довжину в серці того чоловіка, брутально перекручуючи лезо, щоб перерізати коронарну артерію, а потім вдарив знову і проколов тому праве пересердя. Культист дригався ще з секунду, перш ніж остаточно завмерти, і Джоффрі вхопився за стіл, намагаючись підвестись на ноги.

Таверна перетворилась на поле бою, де чимало Нефритових променів зійшлись з культистами в несамовитому ближньому бою, мерехтливо виблискували срібні короткі мечі, котрими ті відбивали удари голих смертельних долонь та випускали кишки чаклунам. Контури тіл культистів наче розмивались в повітрі, коли ті ухилялись від замахів, атакуючи солдатів ударами рук та потужними копняками, котрі дивно нагадували бойовий стиль, бачений Джоффрі на тренуваннях Нефритових Писарів. Кожен культист, здається, мав додаткову пару кінцівок, зітканих з тіней, що росли в них за спинами, чи радше щупалець, котрими той вправно відбивав удари і спричиняв жахливі уколи, котрі, здавалось, проходили через будь-які обладунки як через папір. За кожного вбитого культиста Нефритові промені платити смертю чотирьох своїх побратимів.

\- МАЙОРЕ! СЮДИ! - ревів капітан Шань , пускаючи в ворогів стрілу за стрілою, він швидше виглядав як баліста-скорпіон, ніж як людина, пробиваючи очі і обличчя, збираючи культистів з ніг.

Ближній бій був безладним хаосом без жодного порядку, але Джоффрі побачив, що він ізольований від основних сил легіонерів, близько дюжини культистів перекривали йому шлях.

Він обернувся до іншого боку зали і побачив Ліоша, котрий бурмотів щось, очевидно незадоволений через спис, що пришпилив його до стіни; чаклун повільно витягував списа з себе, не торкаючись до нього, той наче сам повільно вилазив з його живота.

\- МАЙОРЕ ДЖОУ-РІ! ТІКАЙТЕ СЮДИ! - зненацька закричав капітан Сьон-Мі через відкриту діру, котра колись була головним фасадом таверни. Він направляв рухи двох своїх людей, що поставили якийсь своєрідний дерев'яний прямокутник на підлогу.

_Вертляві червоні листоч__ки по спіралі закручуються навколо обличчя..._

Він глибоко вдихнув, звільняючи розум від зайвого, перш ніж кинутись повз купки культистів, біжучи швидше, ніж він коли-небудь бігав за всі життя. Наче якийсь туман огорнув його розум, коли він ухилився вправо, і зразу по тому вліво, ледь-ледь уникаючи чорного, сплетеного з тіней, щупальця, що спробувало пробити його наскрізь, як свиню. Він прокотився підлогою, ухиляючись від наступного, але врізався в культиста, що спробував перегородити його шлях. Виродок підняв його в повітря однією рукою, наче він нічого не важив; за спиною мага формувались два відростка, вже готових пробити його наскрізь.

Перш ніж Джоффрі встиг відреагувати, стріла виросла з ока культиста. Вони обидва впали на підлогу, Джоффрі встиг згрупуватись рухом з водного танцю, приземлившись на ноги. Культист спробував зробити те саме, але мабуть через стрілу в голові його рухи були незграбними та непослідовними. Він почав сіпатись в конвульсіях, знову і знову вдаряючись об підлогу.

Джоффрі кинув погляд на Шаня, котрий дістав чергову отруєну стрілу із запасного сагайдака, очищуючи шлях, розвідник стріляв далі, пробиваючи серця та голови своїми стрілами. - Пане! - закричав один з променів поблизу, і жбурнув дао до Джоффрі, лише щоб загинути від удару культиста в спину.

Джоффрі вхопив дао в польоті якраз вчасно, щоб відбити удар руки, котра чомусь навіть не порізалась об лезо. Він несамовито вдарив того чоловіка знизу по шиї, відрубуючи йому голову та продовжуючи бігти вперед. Легіонери відступали разом з ним, всі як один рухались до виходу з таверни.

\- Ні, - відрізав голос, той звук наче розколов джоффрину голову надвоє, коли Ліош раптово вибухнув тінями; незліченні щупальця вистрелили з кожного отвору тіла та з кожної кінцівки, вбиваючи та калічачи всіх, до кого змогли дотягнутись, і чаклун наче поплив повітрям до Джоффрі.

Сьон-Мі повернув важку на вигляд хитромудру штуковину у напрямку потвори. Вона була зроблена з трьох бронзових труб від вогняних списів, котрі були якимось чином з'єднані в одне ціле, проте лише з однієї трубки стирчав спис. Він заревів та зі всіх сил потягнув за мотузку, заповнюючи кімнату хмарою їдкого диму.

_тттххххшшшшшшшшТХХХУУУУУУ.._. заревів спис в ту ж мить, коли Шань випустив одночасно три стріли в потвору, близька відстань робила прицілювання неважливим. Ліош наче зареготав дивним, порожнім звуком, відбиваючи стріли та списа своїми численними щупальцями. Поки він продовжував свій політ, всі досі живі культисти широко розвели руки, вони кричали в агонії, коли ліошеві відростки досягли їх, висмоктуючи всю кров і залишаючи по собі лише обезводнені тіла. Щоразу, як він це робив, тіні ставали більшими та темнішими, і коли Джоффрі та вцілілі промені нарешті дістались виходу, чаклун вже подолав дві третіх відстані до них.

\- ВІДСТУПАЄМО! ШВИДШЕ! - заволав Джоффрі, побачивши як один з сьон-мінових людей підпалює запал, полишає того дерев'яного ящика і тікає геть, наче одержимий. Легіонери бігли вулицею, останні з них були недостатньо швидкими, коли здоровенні щупальця виринули з темряви через пролом в стіні та пробили їхні грудні клітки, висмоктуючи кров, поки ті верещали в агонії.

Прямо навпроти Джоффрі, посередині вулиці, стояв капітан Джос, оточений дюжиною нефритових променів, всі вони стояли із заплющеними очима, лише сильний вітер дум їм в спини, розкидаючи краї їхніх накидок. Джос рухав руками, наче в глибокому трансі, це нагадало Джоффрі ті рухи, що він бачив під час регулярних навчань Писарів, коли капітан тренувався разом зі своїми людьми в таборі.

\- СВІТАНОК! - заволав Джоффрі, вистрибнувши на вулицю, за ним поблизу біг Сьон-Мі, Шань та решта людей, що одразу попадали на землю.

Джос раптово відкрив очі і зробив довгий крок вперед, виставляючи долоню вперед зі всієї сили. Ліош з'явився через пролом в стіні, нависаючи над людьми лише на секунду, аж враз _щось_ вдарило по ньому, відкидуючи назад в будівлю, коли він верещав від несамовитого болю до небес, безпомічно хитаючись з боку в бік.

Тоді пролунав вибух, такий гучний, що, Джоффрі міг би заприсягтись, його мали би почути навіть в Сіробашті, і хвиля повітря відкинула його та решту легіонерів в повітря, жбурляючи їх на стіну навпроти, що блискавично швидко наближалась.

**10**

\- Я перебував всередині таверни протягом _трьох днів_?! Як це взагалі можливо?! - перепитав Джоффрі, швидко дихаючи.

\- Навіть капітан Джос не знає, він зміг знайти тебе лише кілька годин тому і ми одразу пішли туди на штурм, - відповів капітан Шань .

Джоффрі здригнувся, коли тілесний писар поставив чергову пов'язку на його голову, біль та пекуче сонце, промені котрого чомусь не ставали менш яскравими навіть після проходження через тент, лише погіршували його настрій.

\- Ті три дні промайнули як один, бо ті тіневі виродки постійно атакували наш табір, знову і знову, ми вже були певні, що до вас вони давно добрались... - сказав Сьон-Мі, прочищаючи масивного трисписа на землі, уважно оглядаючи непрактичну зброю.

\- Мені щось не віриться, що ми перебили всіх їх, ти казав, що вони стягнули всі сили до тієї таверни, коли ви почали наступ? - запитав Джоффрі в капітана Ху.

Ху кивнув і зробив черговий ковток води зі своєї фляги. - Вони й далі тиснули на нас, намагаючись сповільнити наступ коштом своїх життів. Щоб там вони не планували зробити з вами, мало бути дуже важливим для них. Вони ж бо навіть покинули Костесходи, щоб захищати таверну, а згідно розповідей місцевих мешканців ті фанатики охороняли місце розкопок з моменту їхнього прибуття в місто...

Джоффрі ствердно кивнув, знову здригаючись, як відросток болю пробіг його головою від раптового руху.

Табір легіонерів здається був єдиним бастіоном порядку в місті, наче страх та невизначеність щодо майбутнього досягли тут точки кипіння. Кілька культистів, що пережили битву, втекли з міста, і окрім джоффриної формації (котру він не бажав використовувати як сили правопорядку) тут не залишилось центральної влади. Суцільна анархія панувала навколо; коли люди покинули свої схованки, багато з них юрмилось біля незахищених тепер Костесходів, виносячи ящики, повні важких кісток, перед безнадійною спробою досягти Бладхадхару та заплатити хабаря в обмін на безпеку стін міста. Джоффрі сумнівався, що хоча б половина з них виживе в тому поході на схід, через Людожерські піски, а потім на південь через Криваві рівнини. Він припускав, що більшість тих дорогоцінних кісток в результаті буде розкладатись під пустельним сонцем.

\- Твоя кров має бути досить коштовною, якщо вони так захищали те місце... Ти певен, що не походиш з родини великих чаклунів, Джоу-Рі? - заінтриговано запитав Джос.

Джоффрі подумав про левів та Ланністерів, стародавні байки та королів Перших людей.

_"__Ти маєш смак сили, незнайомцю. Розумні ходи та праведний гнів, сталеве переконання та ревуча гордість__"_

Це не було таким вже звичним описом фігури Ланна Мудрого, але Джоффрі подумалось, що це було досить точним підсумком...

\- Я вже взагалі ні про що не певен, Джосе... - сказав він і обережно похитав головою, - Вони вже й так забрали те, що хотіли, з Костесходів. Так, він був кельнером в тій таверні та ще й бажав пограбувати їх, до речі, він казав, що вони викидали обсидіан назад до Сухої Безодні. Чи ви знайшли щось, Сабу? Хоч шматочок? - запитав він в капітана піших пластунів.

\- Невеличкий, так. Знайшли від ліжком одного з дрібніших торговців, мабуть він був одним з перших, хто купив той камінь в копача, що знайшов обсидіан, - сказав Сабу, показуючи брилу зазубреного мінералу, розміром як його голова.

\- Для чого комусь ховати той камінь так глибоко в Сухій Безодні? - запитав Ху, очевидно збентежений.

\- Нові питання, - їдко пробурмотів Джоффрі.

Вони втратили більше шістдесяти вояків і досі не знайшли корисних зачіпок щодо цього всього. Єдиною гарною новиною було поповнення запасів їжі та води, цього було більш ніж достатньо, щоб навіть поповнити припаси Експедиції в Кохлевому Прихистку. І це вони лише зіткнулись з невеликою групою могутніх культистів...

Джоффрі важко видихнув та відкинувся спиною назад, дозволяючи його підлеглим самим координувати більш нагальні, термінові практичні справи, він вирішив зараз обдумати те, що могло мати більше відповідей, аніж загадок.

_"__Різьблена Зала__"__... обсидіан, котрий культисти там знайшли, був не єдиним секретом того місця._

\- Мені потрібна довга та міцна мотузка, чим довша, тим краще, - зненацька він промовив вголос, змушуючи всіх до останнього присутніх повернути голови до нього.

**11**

Оригінально названі Костесходи формувались природнім способом, з плином часу. Коли чергове покоління копачів викопувало все цінне на верхньому ярусі біля поверхні, то потреба більше заглибитись в Суху Безодню призводила до створення величезних сходинок, котрі копачі використовували, щоб добратись до цінних кісток, вмурованих в скам'янілу породу колишнього морського дна. Сходи були висічені на стінах провалля, нагадуючи величні сходи, витесані прямо в крижаній масі, котрі Джоффрі зауважив під час свого перебування на Стіні, шукаючи знань щодо скелелазання. Сходинки були підсилені менш цінними кістками, хоча вони ставали все більш хиткими і небезпечними, як Джоффрі продовжував спуск в безодню. Величний каньйон був таким глибоким, що темрява покривала нижні рівні, де, за переказами, привиди полювали на надміру жадібних копачів, що спустились занадто глибоко в своїх пошуках в пітьмі.

_Крок-крок-крок-крок_

Раптовий порив вітру примусив Джоффрі та двох людей, що супроводжували його, пригнутись вниз, обіймаючи стіни зі всіх сил. По інший бік провалля, в якихось кількох метрах від них, простяглось велике, _велике_ провалля...

Глибоке, низькочастотне гудіння почало огортати їх зі всіх сторін, дивно синхронізована нота, що здається посилювалась, чим швидше дув вітер; вона гуділа все гучніше і гучніше, аж поки Джоффрі вже майже не чув звуку власного дихання.

Порив вітру продовжував дути, викликаючи безперервне гудіння, коли "вгамовувачі" клацали і свистіли, додаючи свою дратівливу какофонію до загального моря звуків. Вгамовувачі були простими мотузками, що звисали з "перил" сходів, до їхніх нижніх кінців були прив'язані шматки порожнистих кісток, через які свистів вітер, додаючи низькочастотне гудіння до клацаючого звуку, коли кістки стукались між собою. Копачі в Сухій Безодні вішали сотні таких штук над кожною секцією, котра вже була спорожнена від цінних кісток, як своєрідне жертвоприношення духам Безодні та вибачення за кістки, що вони викопали звідси. Після сторіч розкопок вся верхня частина каньйону гуділа від низьких нот тисяч, _мільйонів_ вгамовувачів, котрі несамовито обертались на своїх мотузках і звучали _в унісон_ до поривів вітру.

_ХХХХХХХХУУУУУУУУУУУУММММММММММмммммммсссссс_...

Звук припинився, коли стих вітер, і Джоффрі відкинув заціпеніння, підводячись. - Рухаємось далі, в нас немає зайвого часу, - сказав він, жестикулюючи до двох супроводжуючих вояків.

Джос мовчки кивнув, коли сонцепромінь Ло нервово смикнув моток довгої мотузки, котрий тримав перекинутим через плече.

Вони троє продовжили спуск, йдучи сходами все глибше та глибше в безодню, світло згори поступово ставало все тьмянішим та слабшим. Пройшло чимало часу, коли вони досягнули останнього рівня Костесходів, великої та хиткої платформи, зробленої з одних кісток, котра була завалена дешевим шахтарським обладнанням та порваними мотузками. Тут найвідчайдушніші з копачів випробовували долю, ризикуючи життями на ненадійних мотузках, вони спускались в темне провалля без жодної опори під ногами, в пошуках цінних знахідок. Якщо мотузки раптово рвались, то вже нічого не захищало їх від падіння вниз, де до дна було з півдюжини кілометрів, а _може й більше_... значно більше; безодня ставала занадто темною, щоб навіть можна було б виміряти її глибину... дехто казав, що ця діра не має кінця-краю і люди, котрі впали в неї, приречені вічно падати та падати, аж до самого кінця світу...

Джоффрі вдихнув на повні груди, заходячи на вказаний край платформи, де здоровенний шматок кістки стирчав над краєм на де-кілька метрів, аж поки враз обривався в порожнечі.

Він обернувся назад, - Ло, передай мотузку, якщо твоя ласка, -попросив він свого ординарця.

Сонцепромінь Ло виглядав зосередженим, але й одночасно досить наляканим, коли віддав йому моток, - Щасти вам, пане, - сказав він, віддавши честь, й досі не вірячи, що його командир зважився на таке.

_Хоробрість_... думав Джоффрі роздратовано. _Чи то хоробрість, коли ти знаєш, що все одно повернешся живим?_ Запитав він сам себе. Проте це питання було досить суперечливим насправді, адже він таки був наляканим достатньо, щоб ледве стримуватись та не накласти в штани.

\- Ти певен щодо цього, Джоу-Рі? - запитав Джос, обережно перехиляючись через край та дивлячись в безодню.

\- Я єдиний серед вас, хто вміє видиратись по скелям, і я волію не ризикувати чужими життями, - відповів він, проклинаючи свої тремтячі руки, намагаючись міцно закріпити мотузку на краю обриву та прив'язати самого себе до іншого кінця. Він стиснув зуби, тихо тамуючи панічні напади.

_Я матиму відповіді._

Тремтіння рук значно зменшилось, і Джоффрі використав цей момент відносного спокою, щоб міцно закріпити мотузку навколо себе, перш ніж кинути моток вниз в порожнечу.

\- Якщо я не повернусь сьогодні... що ж, всі знають, що треба буде робити далі... - мовив він, вдивляючись в провалля та через силу ковтаючи слину.

\- Маю припущення, що мені доведеться взяти командування в свої руки, завести людей в Кохлевий Прихисток і доповісти генералу про нашу невдачу... - Джос не закінчив речення, бо Джоффрі й далі вдивлявся в безодню. - Джоу... ти точно вирішив? - наголосив на питанні Джос, вперше використовуючи його скорочену кличку, - Ми знаємо, що та банда могутніх чаклунів пов'язана з масовим воскресінням та масовими вбивствами... Вбивствами, що лише зростатимуть з плином часу... цього достатньо, щоб мобілізувати всі сили в П'яти Фортецях... - Джос майже благав його.

Джоффрі ще раз проковтнув слину, щиро обдумуючи ці слова.

...

_Санса мала дивний, не притаманний їй зосереджений вигляд, вдивляючись йому в очі і намагаючись все осмислити. _

_\- Але Джоффрі... Хаба послідовність змінених ключових частин не стане новою піснею? - запитала вона._

...

_Ми творимо свої власні пісні..._ подумав він, заплющивши очі на мить та відкриваючи їх знову.

\- Світанок, майоре, - сказав він Джосові, віддаючи честь

\- Світанок, - відповів той, вдаряючи кулаком навпроти серця.

І тоді він стрибнув в Безодню.

**12**

Темрява оточувала Джоффрі, коли він знову приспустив мотузку, ще раз відстрибуючи від стіни і падаючи вниз, таким чином він пролетів черговий десяток метрів за один стрибок. Напівдорозі його підхопив порив вітру та закрутив, як якийсь скажений маятник, відносячи його вліво своєю невпинною силою та несамовито _ревучи_.

\- ААУХ...! - скрикнув Джоффрі, вдаряючись об нерівну "стіну", відчуваючи як кров знову потекла з незагоєної рани на щоці. Глибоке гудіння мільйонів вгамовувачів, що звисали високо вгорі з верхніх рівнів, тут звучало викривленим та зміненим, відлунням, що наче подвоювало їхні звуки, одночасно заглушаючи їх...

_Це звучало наче..._

Це звучало наче сама земля плакала та стогнала...

_ХХХХУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУММММММММММММММММММММММММММММММмммммммммммммммммммммм..._

Він знову приспустив мотузку, спускаючись глибше та глибше, поки віддалене приглушене світло сонця вгорі не зникло повністю, і темрява огорнула Джоффрі.

_Вони казали, що це десь тут... чи я пропущу той отвір, бо не бачу його?_ Він запитував сам в себе, коли стрибнув ще раз.

Цього разу він не відчув стіни, коли вже мав би спружинити ногами, натомість там була діра в землі, що проковтнула його, і він продовжив політ, поки не впав на підлогу.

\- О, слава богам, - пробурмотів Джоффрі, вивільняючись від мотузки та шукаючи в наплечнику олійну лампу. Лінивий вогник лампи повільно зростав, освітлюючи джоффрине оточення, виявляючи якусь, наче, печеру, що відкривалась глибоко в Сухій Безодні. Джоффрі озирнувся та поглянув на крихку та потріскану кам'яну арку, що вела до ідеального квадратного тунелю.

_Я таки дістався сюди_, подумав він, закріплюючи кінець мотузки за найближчий виступ скелі.

_Заради богів, для чого комусь тут щось будувати?!_ Думав Джоффрі, шукаючи залишки своєї добряче пошматованої мужності, коли він пішов вглиб тунелю. Стало одразу очевидним, що тунель був довгим, прямолінійним коридором з безкінечних рядів брил чорного, світлопоглинаючого каменю.

_О боги..._

Він дивився на бічні стіни, коли крокував вперед, намагаючись розшифрувати малюнки та різьблення, майже повністю понищені плином часу. Він зупинився на мить, знімаючи одну з рукавиць, відчуваючи під пальцями контури рельєфу і наблизив обличчя ближче, нахмурюючись.

_Ерозія... це не було наслідком роботи вітру... це все спричинила вода. Солона вода. Вони збудували це ще в часи, коли Суха Безодня була справжнім морем?!_

Він продовжив ходу, намагаючись розібратись, що ж тут було зображено. Все було пошкоджене часом, повітрям та водою, але коридор був таким довгим, що почало виникати щось більш-менш зрозуміле, як Джоффрі почав складати певну картину в голові, допомагаючи собі візуалізувати це невеликим шматком деревного вугілля та гладкою кам'яною плитою. Він відчував, що багато чого бракує, але все ж пройшло так _багато_ часу... тисячі років... сотні тисяч, якщо цей тунель було збудовано в той же час, коли й фундаменти Високої Вежі та той чорний обеліск... чимало було втрачено.

Мозаїка на стіні зображувала той самий сюжет знову і знову. Якась юрба чи армія, всі рухались до якоїсь фігури, що тримала якийсь предмет, наче зброю, в руці. Джоффрі замальовував побачене як навіжений, продовжуючи свій шлях вперед, часто зупиняючись, що оглянути коридор під світлом лампи і вловити деталі, котрі він раніше пропустив, дякуючи богам, що колись в Тіроші навчався малюванню як хобі, багато років тому...

Малюнок повторювався знову і знову, зображуючи армію чи натовп, що рухався до фігури і рвав її на шматки. Коли фігура зникала, армія наче розбрідалась навсібіч, заповнюючи собою весь простір, навіть стелю. По тому зображення зникало. Через кілька десятків метрів знову виникав той натовп, і сюжет повторювався знову і знову, в тому ж стилі. Джоффрі не знав, чи малюнок повторюється таким же самим способом чи там є якісь відмінності, бо плин часу добре понищив зображення... але центральний сюжет був тим самим.

_Армія виникає нізвідки, постає фігура і благає, а може й кидає їм виклик, тоді її знищують і по тому нічого більше... знову і знову і знову..._

Він йшов далі, перевіряючи маленькі відгалуження коридору, що регулярно з'являлись під малюнком. Згідно розповідей мешканців Кістяного Міста, ті ніші колись були заповнені обсидіановими брилами.

Тепер його тут не залишилось, Сіросвітні Шептуни переконались, що так і буде.

_Можливо обсидіан якось взаємодіє з їхньою магією чи й шкодить їм? Але тоді як вони змогли самі витягти його звідси?_

Він продовжив ходу, аж враз коридор раптово закінчився і перейшов у величезне куполоподібне приміщення, величиною як тронна зала в Червоному Замку.

Зала, _повна_ різьблень та малюнків.

Джоффрі опустив свою лампу нижче, досліджуючи стіни та склепіння. Повсюди на всіх поверхнях він побачив одне велике зображення, пошкоджене ерозією та все ж більш-менш зрозуміле. Стіни навколо входу в коридор зображували якусь групу людей, що показували різноманітні стадії настороженості чи жаху, вони розбігались на всі боки по третині зали. По сторонах він зауважив зображення вбраних в лати фігур, з оголеними мечами, що дивились на всі сторони. З протилежного боку він побачив якийсь стіл, за ним сиділо та стояло (стояло більше) чимало людей в різноманітних шатах, вони кричали чи може верещали, дивлячись на центр склепіння...

Джоффрі підійшов до центру купола і поглянув вверх, відчуваючи, як починають тремтіти руки.

...

В центрі були зображені чотири фігури, дві з них оточували з двох боків третю, а четверта стояла окремо. Одна з них очевидно була жінкою, і хоча ерозія давно стерла вираз її обличчя, те, як вона ніжно тримала центральну фігуру, очевидно вказувало на якусь глибоку тугу. Інша фігура була вбрана в якийсь обладунок, вона трясла руками центральну людину. Джоффрі насупився, продовжуючи вдивлятись, та посунув лампу вбік, щоб краще освітити центральну фігуру. Її руки здається вигинались в неприродному напрямі, але дуже злегка, так наче це був натяк на початок руху. Груди виглядали звичайними, але шия перекручувалась навколо себе як якась навіжена змія.

І обличчя, його обличчя...

_\- Джоффрі, Джоффрі, що сталося?! - ридала матінка, тримаючи його на руках, перекрученого від неймовірного болю. _

Його обличчя... набрякло...

_\- Джоффрі! Прошу! Ні, Джоффрі..._

Зморщене, перекручене в агонії, коли отрута перекрила дихальні шляхи і _пурпурні_ завитки з'явились зі всіх сторін, тоненькі ниточки _пурпуру_ вже дотягувались до його тіла.

Він перевів погляд з тієї весільної картини трохи вбік, нахиливши голову, слідуючи зором за _пурпурним_ завитком повз намальованого дядька Тиріона, що дивився на щойно піднятий з землі кухоль... Він продовжив уявний шлях поглядом за тим завитком і нарешті дійшов до підлоги зали.

Джоффрі раптово усвідомив, що він стоїть на _Пурпурі_; вся підлога зали була одним грандіозним вихором. Він міг бачити найменші завитки та турбулентні потоки, вирізьблені у всіх своїх жахаючих деталях, ідеальне зображення прокляття, що мучило його всі ці роки.

Джоффрі вдихав повітря мабуть двічі на секунду, руки трусились несамовито разом з лампою, і стрибаюче світло слідувало за перекрученими завитками та надприродними фракталами, що ставали все більш складними та насиченими, нарешті досягаючи крещендо і раптово перевались, прямо під його ногами, в місці, де він стояв.

Майор впав на підлогу, несамовито дихаючи під вагою мільйона років, і лампа впала біля нього, клацнувши об камінь, вона відкидала світлове коло в самому центрі зали, там де не було _пурпуру_, прямо навпроти його схиленої голови.

Він зауважив щось, викарбуване в тому колі, двома рядами. Перший ряд складався з напівзруйнованих фігурок та цяток, всі стояли в одній лінії, один за одним, натомість другий...

Другий ряд складався із звичних букв вестероського алфавіту.

Він відчув, що руку наче паралізувало, коли він спробував вхопити лампу і повільно, дуже повільно, додав більше світла на ті стерті та пошкоджені букви.

_Е... В... Н... П... Р... У... Х... _

Літери була занадто пошкодженими, адже пройшло забагато часу... решта букв була нечитабельна, він не міг розібрати їхнє значення.

Він не зміг зрозуміти послання. Відповідь буквально була перед його очима, і він не міг зрозуміти її.

_Я не можу прочитати її._

Зненацька Джоффрі закричав, ставши на коліна, довгим, жахливим криком, що змішався з звуком вгамовувачів, котрих залишили в цій залі копачі, раптовий порив вітру заставив їх стукатись та гудіти, клацати та деренчати.

_ХХХХХУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУММММмммммммммм..._

Прогуділи вони.

\- ЩО ТИ ТАКЕ?! ЧОГО ТИ ХОЧЕШ ВІД МЕНЕ?! - кричав він до Пурпуру, - БУДЬ ЛАСКА! ДАЙ МЕНІ ВІДПОВІДЬ, ПРОШУ! - заревів він, вдаряючи кулаками по підлозі з червоними від люті очима.

_ХХХХХХХХУУУУУУУУУУУММММммммммм..._ відповіли йому амулети-вгамовувачі, затихаючи, коли той несподіваний вітер зник.

\- ...будь ласка... будь ласка... - бурмотів він, коли впав на бік, притискаючи руки ближче до живота і відчуваючи важку, всепоглинальну тривогу, що наче придавлювала його до землі. Зала наче дзвеніла тишею, вітер кудись зник, малюнки нерухомо дивились на нього, Пурпур мовчав. Відповіді, залишені саме для Джоффрі, залишались нерозшифрованими, їх давно вже знищили сіль та вітер.

* * *

_* (від перекл.) Магхар - аналог племені в кочівників Потойбіччя, синонім до слова "кхаласар" в дотракійців._

_** (від перекл.) Може здатись дивним, що промені сонця сильно припікають під час місцевої зими. Але варто пригадати, що Планетос є повним аналогом Землі, з аналогічними земним роками, днями та кутом нахилу осі обертання до екліптики. А місцеві __"__довгі зими__"__ \- це по суті короткотривалі льодовикові періоди, очевидно магічної природи. І в конкретний момент часу, під час будь-якого з цих періодів зледеніння (що тривають роками), температура повітря може бути низькою через переміщення холодних атмосферних мас з полюсів в тропіки, але висота Сонця над горизонтом (і відповідно потік випромінення та відчуття температури шкірою) може відповідати літньому періоду._

_Ї-Ті знаходиться в південній частині Ессоса, в тропічному поясі, власне П'ять Фортець знаходяться приблизно на широті північного Дорна (чи центрального Простору), тобто десь на 28-30__о__ північної широти. Це відповідає розміщенню реальних Канарських островів, Каїру в Єгипті, Нью-Делі в Індії, Шанхаю в КНР чи Новому Орлеану в США. Конкретне описане місцезнаходження Джоффрі в Потойбіччі (біля Кістяного Міста) - десь на 3 градуси північніше, тобто приблизно відповідає по широті нашим Лос-Анджелесу в США, Багдаду в Іраку, Хіросімі в Японії чи Сіднею в Австралії._

_Як читач вже здогадався - літом там сонце припікає дай боже._

_*** (від перекл.) Зеленухи - сленгова назва шрайків, через злегка зеленуватий відтінок їхньої луски. Вважається образливою, якщо так звернутись до людоящера._

_**** (від перекл.) Безкровні (безкровні люди) - напівміфічний народ на сході Ессоса, у Вестеросі відомо лише їхню назву, але причина появи такого імені залишається таємницею._

* * *

Якщо маєте бажання підтримати перекладача та скачати "Пурпурові Дні" в форматі електронної книги - запрошую Вас на Alex Malyarchuk Translations на Патреоні. Окрім "Пурпурових Днів" там знаходить ще чимало чого цікавого.


	26. Розділ 24: Людина

**Розділ 24: Людина.  
**

**1**

\- Знову збирається буря... - мовив капітан Сабу, що їхав обабіч Джоффрі, далеко від своєї звичної позиції на чолі колони.

\- А-а, клята погода, знову?! - почав лаятись Джоффрі, зупинивши свого коня, та припіднявся в стременах. Він одразу побачив характерних "буревих пророків" на горизонті, невеликі поодинокі вихори з піску, що несамовито закручувались по спіралі, розміром не більше кількох метрів.

Джоффрі знову прокляв погоду та віддав наказ формації зупинитись. Була причина, чому їх називали "буревими пророками", і і вона випливала не з їхніх ораторських вмінь.

\- Сонцепроменю Цоу-Ба, сигналь "розбиваємо табір" та "готовність до піщаної бурі"... - наказав він помічнику позаду.

\- Так, пане, - відповів сонцепромінь, вже чіпляючи до щогли відповідні прапорці.

\- Це вже вп'яте за тиждень, так наче сам вітер не бажає пропустити нас до Кохлевого Прихистку... - пробурмотів він до Шаха. Дальній розвідник насторожено кивнув, - Це надзвичайна рідкість, побачити декілька таких вихорів одночасно в одному місці... і було б абсурдом вважати, що то лише збіг обставин, коли ми найбільше поспішаємо... - відповів той, щось виглядаючи на сірому обрії, скануючи зором далекі дюни.

\- І ми нічого не можемо вдіяти з цим... - пробурчав Джоффрі.

_Черговий девіз мого життя... може мені варто записати їх всіх в книгу афоризмів?_

\- Передайте іншим, що в моєму наметі пройдуть збори, коли розіб'ємо табір, ми все ж можемо використати вільний час більш продуктивно, - сказав він.

\- Будь певен, передамо, - відреагував Шах, пришпорюючи коня, і Джоффрі залишився на самоті, оглядаючи горизонт, що вже почав темніти, коли сіра завіса повільно поглинала все навколо.

_Потрібно якнайшвидше дістатись Кохлевого Прихистку... перш ніж в основної частини Експедиції закінчаться припаси..._

**2**

\- Гаразд, то що нам відомо? - запитав Джоффрі, що крокував своїм наметом, заклавши руки за спину, підсвідомо копіюючи манери генерала, хоч він цього і не усвідомлював.

\- Ми знаємо, що з невідомих причин воскресла ціла армія мерців, і їхня кількість лише зростає, - відповів капітан Сабу, озвучивши очевидну істину, та почав розв'язувати ремінці на своїх важких обладунках.

\- Також відомо, що могутній культ, відомий під назвою Сіросвітніх Шептунів, котрими керує чоловік на ймення Вахрам, відповідальний або принаймні прислужує силі, що стоїть за масовим воскресінням, - сказав Джос, набурмосившись, коли він подумав про це.

\- Ми знаємо, що воскреслих можна вбити чи знищити, якщо достатньо сильно пошкодити їх, і що вогонь здається підпалює їх як смолоскипи, якщо обставини дозволяють його використання... а ще щось щодо обсидіану, котрий пов'язаний з цим всім, але невідомо як саме... - голосно пробурмотів Сьон-Мі, він пройшов вперед і сперся на невеличкий стіл.

Джоффрі й далі ходив туди-сюди, а піщана буря за межами намету наче подвоїла свій натиск, дивно завиваючи та жбурляючи пісок, створюючи зловісний фон для думок в його голові.

_Обсидіан робить щось погане Шептунам чи їхнім союзникам..._

_Обсидіан..._

_Обсидіан... Також відомий у Вестеросі під назвою драконячого скла. _Для людини, що вивчала історію в Цитаделі, не було особливо складним прослідкувати паралелі, незважаючи на те, що він знову і знову намагався відкинути цю здогадку.

_Драконяче скло, чи не єдиний відомий матеріал для зброї, смертельної для... Білих Блукачів..._

_Потойбічних потвор, що прагнули винищити все життя в Вестеросі..._

_Котрі також були відомі за своїм надприродним вмінням оживляти мертвих, котрих називали віхтами..._

_Котрі вважались легендою та міфом майже всіма людьми Вестеросу..._

_Трясця, всесвіт не може бути таким жорстоким. Це неможливо..._

Він викинув цю думку з голови та гнівно похитав головою, перш ніж поглянути на Сьон-Мі: - Менше з тим, чи можеш ти щось виготовити з того шматка обсидіану, котрий ми маємо? Можливо зробити декілька десятків лез для ножів? - запитав він дерев'яно-залізного сонця.

Сьон-Мі схилив голову: - Не з цим обладнанням, що зараз маю. От хіба що в пересувній плавильні, в Кохлевому Прихистку... _можливо_, хоча це сумнівно. От якби ми були зараз в Сіробашті... - він похитав головою. - Проте дещо я зробити можу прямо зараз, я можу використати ті всі уламки бронзи з поламаних вогняних списів, що ми веземо з собою, та виплавити кастети, це не дуже небезпечна зброя, звичайно, але якщо я вплавлю в них шматочки обсидіану, і якщо припустити, що та штука насправді може зашкодити нашим ворогам... ну, принаймні це хоч щось, - сказав він, розводячи руки, та здригнувся.

\- Зроби це, - мовив йому Джоффрі, злегка відкриваючи вхід в намет та визирнув назовні.

\- Необхідно дістатись до того Прихистку та попередити інших, - сказав він, переводячи погляд назад на своїх офіцерів. - Чого б це нам не коштувало, ми _маємо_ повернутись назад, - наголосив Джоффрі, знову вдивляючись в бурю, поглядом, твердішим за граніт.

**3**

Піщана буря безперервно ревіла, здається лише посилюючись щодня, поки формація просувалася вперед.

Джоффрі зафіксував погляд на кам'яній плитці, напружено розмірковуючи над кількома фігурами, котрі зміг зобразити на ній під час відвідин Різьбленої Зали. Він перемалював всі зображення та літери з центрального кола, маючи слабку надію, що якимось чином розгадаю цю загадку.

_Зараз вже неможливо розібрати ті майже стерті літери, вони могли означати що завгодно..._

_Але натомість піктограми..._

Він занотовував на листі паперу те, що зміг повільно реконструювати з того дивного ряду фігурок, намагаючись розгадати їхнє значення.

_Ось ця виглядала подібно. на якогось солдата чи воїна... А ця швидше нагадувала якесь дерево, оточене трьома цятками..._

Ніщо не заперечувало такому трактуванню. Хтось колись в сиву давнину, якимось чином, залишив послання Джоффрі. Вони зобразили його смерть на весіллі з майже ідеальними деталями. Після повільного виходу з того ступору Джоффрі ідентифікував зображення Тиріона, Тайвіна, Оленни, Маргері, сера Джеймі та навіть _Санси_. Ті таємничі "хтось" якимось чином знали, що станеться... мабуть не було б перебільшенням вважати, що саме вони й відповідальні за його переродження, або принаймні були надзвичайно поінформовані щодо цього... не було жодного шансу, що хтось міг би так... акуратно зобразити Пурпур, якби він не бачив його особисто, оті завитки та відгалуження та фрактали, від вигляду котрих насправді починала боліти голова.

Але що ж вони намагались сказати йому? І чому взагалі залишали свого роду загадку, а не прямий текст, адже вони таки це зробили в кількох сантиметрах від ряду піктограм...

Він подумав, що піктограми, можливо, зображають якесь закляття, мабуть, можливо навіть, як би це по дурному не звучало, ключ до вирішення його прокляття...

Він навіть показав ті піктограми Джосу, але той взагалі нічого не зрозумів з того. Капітан казав, що певен щодо цих зображень, вони не є якимось своєрідним записом закляття чи магії взагалі, принаймні він такого раніше не бачив...

_Що мають спільного між собою солдат, дерево та булава?_

...

Він похитав головою та підвівся, знову торкаючись широкого шарфу навколо шиї, що доходив до рота, перш ніж вдягнути шолома.

Джоффрі вийшов назовні прямо в обійми шторму, сказав щось своєму ординарцю та рішуче рушив до північного периметру.

Пластуни-вартові дивились в різні сторони, майже поховані під масивними плащами. Це настільки добре їх маскувало, що Джоффрі майже зіткнувся з одним з них.

\- Вартові, щось бачили? - запитав він, присідаючи біля них, примружив очі та спробував прикрити їх від вітру долонею.

\- Все тихо, пане, - відповів один з трипроменів, хитаючи луком в руці з боку в бік, та тримаючи іншу руку недалеко від руків'я свого дао.

\- Добре. повідомте мене, якщо буря стихне, - мовив він, перш ніж рушити назад. Він пройшов вздовж решти периметру, перевіряючи позиції і намагався щось побачити крізь ту кляту бурю. Хтось намагається зупинити їх тут, він був переконаний в цьому.

Неважко стати трошки скептиком, після всіх тих прожитих життів.

Він присів за кількома пластунами на східній частині периметру, вдивляючись в сіру бурю. - Щось тут було? - запитав він їх.

\- Пане! - мовив один з вартових, обертаючись назад. - Поки що нічо...

\- Шшшшш... дивіться, он там по праву руку, - перебив його інший, готуючи лук. Всі пластуни повільно підвелись з-за краю дюни, що захищала їх від піску, тримаючи луки і готуючись до швидкого "залпу". Джоффрі побачив якийсь незрозумілий силует, що наближався до них через піщану бурю, якусь повільну, масивну тінь. Його серце стиснулось, коли він повільно оголив дао, рот миттєво пересох, коли він поїдав поглядом ту фігуру. Знову чергова сутичка з мерцями.

_Я не здамся, мене не зупинити_, рішуче думав Джоффрі. Він має дістатись до того оазису за будь-яку ціну.

Зненацька силует зупинився, і якимось чином наче... відчинив частину себе?

Джоффрі звузив очі, усвідомлюючи, і раптово заволав.

\- ВЕРБЛЮЖА БАЛІСТА! ПРИГНІТЬСЯ! - крикнув він та відстрибнув вбік, тягнучи за собою одного з пластунів. Решта за мить зробили те саме, але декілька виявились занадто повільними. Почулось приглушене _клацання_, майже не чутне через ревіння бурі, і справжній дощ метрових болтів накрив позицію, пробиваючи джоффриних людей наскрізь.

\- СУРМІТЬ ЗБІР! НАС АТАКУЮТЬ! - заволав він вбік табору, висовуючись з-за малої дюни знову, та вилаявся, бо той великий силует вже зник, натомість з пітьми з'явились десятки верблюжих вершників, що без упину випускали стріли по табору. Засурмили роги, і Джоффрі витягнув свого лука та ввігнав стрілу в груди вершнику, ще раз вистрілив та впав на пісок, ледве ухилившись від зустрічної стріли, що могла вцілити в око.

\- ПЛАСТУНИ! БІГОМ ВІДСТУПАЄМО! До внутрішнього периметру негайно! - закричав він, коли верблюжі вершники наче подвоїли свою кількість, виринаючи з-під піщаного покривала бурі, вони випустили хмару стріл по табору зі своїх коротких луків.

\- ВИ ЧУЛИ ДВОСОНЦЯ! ОДИН ПОСТРІЛ І ВІДХОДИМО, ЛЮДИ! СТРІЛЯЙТЕ ТА ТІКАЙТЕ! - проревів сонцепромінь, пускаючи стрілу та одразу штовхаючи одного з вояків назад. Пластуни почали відступ вглиб табору, до внутрішнього оборонного периметру, вони пробігали по декілька метрів, зупинялись, стріляли по вершникам, намагаючись змусити тих зберігати дистанцію, адже лучники на верблюдах були значно більшими та легшими цілями для піших пластунів. Ворожа кавалерія зупинила свій гарячковий наступ, розділилась на два потоки, кожен з них півколом завернув назад, проте вершники не припиняли постійного обстрілу легіонерів.

Джоффрі чув віддалені крики агонії та стогони, приглушені всепоглинаючою бурею, коли вцілив чергового нападника в шию, одразу по тому відбіг на десяток метрів назад, поки кілька пластунів прикривали його відхід, відстрілюючись і змушуючи верблюжих лучників стріляти більш гарячково та менш прицільно.

Він підстрибнув та перекинувся через внутрішній периметр, сформований з возів допоміжної формації, покритих заокругленими тентами. Кілька возів слугувало останньою лінією оборони, і він одразу побачив, що більшість легіонерів біжать до возів, щоб прикритись ними від дощу стріл, коли окремі лучники вже стояли коло возів, підганяючи ворогів власними стрілами.

Джоффрі одразу приєднався до них, пускаючи стрілу за стрілою як одержимий демонами, в той же час десятки вершників сформували "карусель", улюблений метод бою серед верблюжатників, що полягав в постійному кружлянні по колу, і вершники, найближчі в даний момент часу до ворогів, випускали стріли в них. Завдяки такій змінній тактиці в повітрі постійно свистіли ворожі стріли (так як коло постійно оберталось), змушуючи пластунів весь час ховатись за загорожами, щоб не впасти від випадкової стріли.

\- СОНЦЕПРОМЕНЮ ЦЗЕХІ! - проревів він, влучивши вершнику в плече, від чого той впав на землю.

\- Пане! - відгукнувся сурмач, перебираючи цілу в'язанку сигнальних рогів, поки він підбігав до свого командира. Він пригнувся та завмер за легким возом з провізією, зразу біля Джоффрі.

\- Сурми "Відступ та Оборона"! Негайно, трясця! - відрізав він, пригинаючись, та сперся спиною на стінку воза, ховаючись від смертельного дощу.

\- Так, пане! Відступ і... - весь той невеликий віз, за яким ховався Цзехі, неначе вибухнув, розлітаючись на друзки, коли зграя важких болтів пробила його, брутально зачепивши Цзехі та ще чотирьох вояків, деякі з них відлетіли на кілька метрів від сили зіткнення.

Джоффрі спромігся відкинути їхній жахливий стогін з розуму, коли він вистрибнув вперед та вхопив сурмача під плечі, тягнучи його в укриття до воза, за яким ховався, поки ворожі стріли падали дощем навколо них.

\- ХАЙ ХТОСЬ ЗНИЩИТЬ ТУ КЛЯТУ БАЛІСТУ! - заревів він до тилу, знову визирнувши на поле бою; сусідні з ним пластуни одразу почали цілитись та пускати стріли по тій верблюжій балісті. Це не призвело до хоч якогось ефекту; стріли безпорадно врізались в товсті дерев'яні борти великого возу з балістою, котрий майже одразу рушив геть та зник за хмарами піску, підтверджуючи свою зловісну репутацію високомобільної зброї, котра могла швидко переміщатись по полю бою і почати атаку, самі боги лише знають з якої нової точки. Він побачив капітана Ху, що вистрибнув на барикаду з ящиків та віддавав накази пластунам по правий бік від нього.

\- ЦЗЕХІ! СОНЦЕПРОМЕНЮ! - прокричав він вбік до сурмача, але той пластун не відреагував, він лежав нерухомо із застиглими в одній точці очима, поки кров повільно витікала струмочками з його рота та покаліченого плеча... болт відірвав цілу праву руку.

Джоффрі взяв один з рогів та глибоко вдихнув.

Він сурмив " Відступ та Оборона" знову і знову, іншою рукою оголяючи дао, та залишив свого лука на землі.

\- ЛІВИЙ ФЛАНГ! ЗАСИПАЙТЕ ЇХ СТРІЛАМИ! - проревів він до своїх людей, що принишкли навколо нього, під захистом возів та ящиків. - ВІДВОЛІКАЙТЕ ЇХ! НУ Ж БО! ВОГОНЬ! - крикнув він, вказуючи своїм дао на ще одну ворожу "карусель" зліва від нього. Він знову засурмив в ріг, коли нова хмара стріл впала з небес на периметр, вдаряючись в дерево та плоть, одна з них навіть подряпала його праву руку.

\- Пане! Пане! - майже впритул заволав якийсь сонцепромінь, налякавши Джоффрі. Він опустив ріг та вдихнув повітря, проклинаючи цю бурю, коли піщинки заскрипіли на зубах. Майор пригнувся до сонцепроменя від захистом возу, намагаючись почути того через ревіння бурі. Зненацька він впізнав свого ординарця, Ло.

\- Що таке, сонцепроменю?! - запитав він, перш ніж на мить визирнути з-за воза на те нове коло вершників зліва від табору.

\- От лайно... ОРАНЖЕВА СЕКЦІЯ! ЗА МНОЮ, ХУТКО! - заревів майор, підводячись, і побіг до північного периметру, тягнучи Ло за собою.

\- Капітани Шань та Сьон-Мі на південному краю, пане, вони вимагають наказів! - вигукнув його ординарець, коли вони обидва врізались в купу возів, ящиків та колісниць, що слугували в ролі північної "стіни" внутрішнього периметру.

Джоффрі побачив легіонерів, що бігли через прогалини в загорожі, та останніх рубали в спини верблюжатники, їхні вигнуті скривавлені шаблі збирали жахливий врожай крові та плоті, наслідки тієї різні одразу пропадали з поля зору через хмари піску. Спорадичні постріли кількох пластунів на північній стіні не могли стримати наступу. Більшість лучників-оборонців вже лежали мертвими, їхні пробиті чисельними стрілами тіла нагадували їжаків.

\- ОРАНЖЕВА СЕКЦІЯ! В УКРИТТЯ! СТРІЛИ! - наказав він бійцям оранжевої секції сімнадцятого Патруля, котрі щойно підбігли до нього, укриваючись за колісницями та тілами загиблих. Додаткові луки швидко остудили запал найближчих верблюжатників, змушуючи тих гарячково відступати, вцілілі легіонери в той же час досягли умовної безпеки внутрішнього периметру. Джоффрі підвівся, не зважаючи на окремі стріли, що досі іноді падали на їхню позицію, та скривився, спостерігаючи за відступом вершників. Він озирнувся, впевнено оцінюючи стан решти частин периметру.

_Вони відчули запах крові, тож спробують знову пробитись з півночі._

\- Ло, - мовив він, вхопивши сонцепроменя за плече, - Приведи сюди капітана Сабу та його піхотинців, скажи що ті гівнюки знову спробують пробитись в цьому місці! - вигукнув він тому прямо в обличчя, щоб бути певним, що голос проб'ється через какофонію бурі.

\- Так, пане! - швидко відсалютував той, перш ніж кинутись до Сабу. Джоффрі знову випростався на весь ріст, невпинно скануючи обрій в пошуках ймовірної навали ворогів. Вітер дув йому прямо в обличчя, примушуючи примружуватись через постійний потік піщинок, і нарешті розріджений дощ ворожих стріл припинився.

\- Пане... все закінчилось? - запитав один з вояків, трохи опускаючи лук додолу. Джоффрі продовжив спостереження, присівши біля воза, з дао в одній руці, іншою вхопився за високе колесо. Він побачив самотнього вершника, що виринув з-за піщаних хмар та підняв догори шаблю.

\- Ні... але невдовзі закінчиться, так чи інакше... - мовив він, відчуваючи дивну спокійну впевненість, коли побачив, як той вершник махнув шаблею. Десятки нових вершників з'явились за своїм лідером, озброєні шаблями та легкими шкіряними щитами.

Джоффрі підняв догори руку з дао: - ВИБИРАЙТЕ ЦІЛІ, В ПЕРШУ ЧЕРГУ СТРІЛЯЙТЕ ПО ВЕРБЛЮДАМ! - заволав він, пориви вітру роздували краї його сірого плаща.

Пластуни підвелись як один, напнули луки та прицілились.

_Чекайте..._

_Чекайте..._

_Чекайте..._

\- ВОГОНЬ ПО ГОТОВНОСТІ! - заревів він, рубаючи повітря своїм дао. Відстань була оптимальною, і результат не забарився, коли рій стріл накрив нападників, пробиваючи і вершників, і їхніх звірів вздовж всього зовнішнього периметру, але це не зупинило наступ камелерії.

_Лише одна зі сторін переживе цю битву._

\- ПРИГОТУЙТЕСЬ ДО БЛИЖНЬОГО БОЮ! - Джоффрі віддав наказ, перекрикуючи симфонію тятив, що _бриніли_ навколо нього. Він став позаду воза, коли вершники наблизились з очевидним наміром розтрощити вузьке коло захисників, очевидно через жагу до їхніх припасів.

Зненацька всі звуки навколо потонули в какофонії м'яких ударів плоті об тверду скриплячу деревину, і Джоффрі збило ударом на піщаний ґрунт, тіла людей та верблюдів падали додолу навколо нього. Він спробував підвестись, проте одразу впав назад, як зауважив спішеного кочівника, що спробував відрубати йому голову. Він відчув легенький поріз від шаблі на потилиці, перш ніж заревів та стрибнув на того чоловіка, пробиваючись через пісок та штовханину з боків. Верблюжатник втратив свою шаблю від падіння, намагаючись натомість випустити кишки Джоффрі своїм кинджалом. Той відбив руку з малим кинджалом вбік і вгатив кочівника кулаком по носі, перш ніж нападник відповів йому диким ударом в лоб, викликаючи в Джоффрі мерехтіння перед очима. Він зчепив свої руки на шиї того кочівника, зауваживши, що той загубив товстого захисного шарфа, та почав душити його. Верблюжатник спробував відірвати його кисті від шиї та звільнитись від захвату, не зміг цього зробити, натомість декілька разів вдарив майора го голові. Вершник виглядав так же відчайдушно, як і Джоффрі, ще й очевидно заморений голодом. Вони мабуть тікали подалі від тієї ж загрози, що протистояла легіонерам, але перспектива забрати запаси їжі та води мабуть видавалась цьому племені занадто заманливою, щоб ігнорувати її. Джоффрі все стискав та стискав руки, задихаючись від перенапруження. Здається пройшла вічність, поки той чоловік повільно, дуже повільно, почав схилятись додолу, і впав боком на землю та остаточно завмер.

Майор підвівся, спираючись рукою на корпус перевернутого воза. Він схопився за голову, побачивши як піші вояки капітана Сабу вдарили по верблюжатникам збоку і почали збирати кривавий врожай. Це вже було занадто для кочівників, вони майже одразу зламали стрій, коли важко озброєні (та вбрані в повноцінні обладунки) бійці четвертого піхотного вдарили по ним. Вцілілі пластуни знову взялись за свої луки і вганяли стріли в спини відступаючих ворогів.

\- Капітане Сабу! Прийміть командування і переконайтесь, що вони знову тут не проб'ються! - заволав він до вбраного в лати капітана, а сам кинувся до південного краю табору. Там він знайшов Сьон-Мі та Шаха, що заховались за "стіною", складеною з ящиків в припасами та невеличкої двоколісної колісниці.

Він рвонувся вниз до них, коли один з ящиків одразу біля нього полетів геть з неймовірною силою, обсипаючи двійко пластунів уламками деревини, а важкий балістний болт продовжив політ, майже не втративши сили через те зіткнення. Джоффрі визирнув через діру в стіні, що залишилась після атаки ворогів на внутрішній периметр, та знову побачив той силует масивного воза, що повертав ліворуч, наїхавши на невисокий піщаний горб. Його прикривав важкий дерев'яний щит, потиканий стрілами як їжак голками, але це здається анітрохи не пошкодило ту зброю.

\- Верблюжа баліста порве нас на клапті, скажи мені, Сьон-Мі, що маєш щось протиставити їй, - звернувся він до артилериста.

\- Ми працюємо над цим! - буркнув капітан Сьон-Мі, також визираючи з тієї діри, оцінюючи ситуацію. Він озирнувся і пішов до захеканого дерев'яно-залізного двопроменя, що насилу тягнув здоровенну товсту трубу, товстішу за людську ногу, на її передньому кінці був намальований золотий дракон, що обплітав тілом зброю.

\- Перекручений дракон?! Ти ж казав мені, що його використання то наче підкидання монети! - вибухнув Джоффрі, коли Сьон-Мі та двопромінь розміщували ту штуку на маленькій колісниці. - В тебе є кращі ідеї?! - крикнув у відповідь Сьон-Мі, коли вони нарешті закріпили зброю на колісниці та прикріпили спускову мотузку.

Джоффрі звернув увагу на розворочені вибухами труби з попередніх спроб, розкидані навколо колісниці. Вони просто були задалеко, щоб попасти в одиночну ціль, ще з цієї надзвичайно неакуратної зброї... потрібно підібратись до тієї клятої балісти ближче, ще й щоб вона не розтрощила їх з відстані. Він вдихнув на повні груди, і забрав лук з руки вбитого пластуна. - Я відволічу їх, ви двоє тягніть свого дракона ближче, поки баліста відволічеться на мене, і вгатіть її в те піщане пекло, звідки вона вилізла на світ! - наказав він їм, ігноруючи свої сумніви, та ще раз визирнув в пролом.

\- Ви готові?! - закричав він, обертаючись назад.

Протягом двох секунд висіла тиша, аж враз Сьон-Мі заволав у відповідь, - Готові!

Джоффрі кинувся вперед як тигр, петляючи зигзагами з боку в бік, і відчув невеликий вибух піску біля себе, коли він біг до верблюжої балісти, обходячи її з північного заходу. Стрілець балісти визирнув над тим дерев'яним щитом, і почав повертати свою зброю, слідкуючи за ним, коли той біг та пускав одну за одною стріли, безпечні для воза... Проте команда балісти не могла ігнорувати цю незначну загрозу збоку, котрою був той божевільний одинак.

Приглушене клацання долетіло до його вух за мить перед прильотом болтів. Він стрибнув вперед і перекотися по твердому піску, почувши зловісне свистіння, коли здоровенні боєприпаси врізались в землю поблизу нього. Він підстрибнув на ноги після чергового перевороту і вилаявся, коли побачив, що віз рухається. Здоровенний віз їхав паралельно до нього, і Джоффрі зауважив ляскання батога, котрим візничий навіжено підганяв впряжених верблюдів.

_Мені потрібно зупинити їхній рух, інакше доведеться все починати спочатку_, миттєво подумав Джоффрі, падаючи на коліна і дозволяючи тілу ковзнути по піску, швидко прицілився та випустив стрілу в голову переднього верблюда. Це спричинило паніку в решти тварин, але баліста тепер ривками рухалась до найближчої дюни, де з протилежного боку він зауважив колісницю з Сьон-Мі з помічником, котрі прицілювались "драконом", щоб вистрілити з близької відстані.

_Нінінінінінінінініні_

\- СЮДИ! - заревів він і почав пускати стріли одна за одною, калічачи решту верблюдів, проте віз з балістою продовжив свій нестійкий рух в напрямку Сьон-Мі, не сповільнюючи руху.

\- СЬОН-МІ! - заволав він, коли хмара диму піднялась з-за дюни і ревуча вогняна штука, наче демон з самого пекла, полетіла до воза, залишаючи спіральний димовий слід.

_ТШШШШуууууУУУУУУУУАААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААА!_

Перекручений дракон врізався прямо в переднє праве колесо воза, та одразу вибухнув в хмарі яскравого оранжевого полум'я, сила вибуху розкидала уламки воза на всі боки. Найбільша частина тричі перевернулась в повітрі, перш ніж зупинилась на місці, невеличкі струмені диму повільно піднімались з-під понівеченого возу.

Джоффрі побіг прямо до місця вибуху, тримаючи стрілу на тятиві. Він побачив пошматовані тіла стрільця та візничого, що виднілись через діру в корпусі, і відчув запах обгорілої плоті та свіжої крові. Джоффрі опустив лук, виснажено зітхнувши, озирнувся і побачив Сьон-Мі та двопроменя, що спускались з дюни до нього.

\- В ім'я Лева Ночі, Джоу-Рі... це був мабуть найбожевільніший забіг, що я коли-небудь бачив...

\- Це майже девіз мого життя, капітане, - сказав Джоффрі, відсапуючись, і вхопив Сьон-Мі за плече, радий, що той досі живий. Піщана буря наче трохи вгамувалась, покращуючи видимість навколо.

Джоффрі обернувся до свого табору, добряче потріпаного боєм.

\- Який безлад... Ми мали б воювати з мерцями, а не між собою... - промовив він, схиливши голову. Отруєння джерел та криниць було геніальним ходом ворожого командира, при умові, що він мав свої способи напувати свої сили... адже брак води перетворив навіть найближчих союзників на відчайдушних конкурентів, а Легіон та верблюжі кочівники були _дуже_ далекі від того, щоб вважатись союзниками і в мирний час...

\- Нам варто...

\- ОБЕРЕЖНО, ДЖОУ-...! - зненацька закричав Сьон-Мі, відштовхуючи його вбік, його попередження перервалось горловим бульканням. Джоффрі перекотився по землі в досить незграбному русі з водного танцю та пригнувся до землі, лише щоб застрелити скривавленого верблюжатника, що стояв на перевернутому корпусі воза в десяти метрах від них.

Лучник впав на пісок, приглушено скрикнувши, коли Джоффрі обернувся назад. - Сьон... О боги... - бурмотів він, коли побачив стрілу в капітановій шиї, кров била з обох боків фонтанами.

\- ТИ! - заревів він на двопроменя, котрий завершував джоффрину роботу, перерізаючи горлянку помираючому лучнику. - ПРИВЕДИ ТІЛЕСНОГО ПИСАРЯ! НЕГАЙНО! - закричав він, обернувшись до Сьон-Мі, та став на коліна перед ним.

\- Тримайся... Тримайся, Сьон-Мі... - безпорадно бурмотів Джоффрі, притиснувши руками рану, чим викликав посилення кашлю капітана, котрий буквально викашлював кров, через силу фокусуючи погляд розгублених очей на Джоффрі. Той механічно, напівсвідомо поставив діагноз... капітан був, якби не намагатись його врятувати, фактично вже мертвим.

Дихання пораненого ставало все більш переривчастим, як кров заливала його легені, але Сьон-Мі знайшов сили для останнього зусилля, щоб схопити обидва джоффрині зап'ястя залізним захватом. Капітан вже не міг говорити, але Джоффрі бачив, як його губи рухаються. Він відчув глибоку тугу, коли зрозумів, що саме намагався сказати капітан... безнадійна вимога, котру від повторював знову і знову, поки кров текла по шиї, не відводячи погляду від Джоффрі, наче благаючи.

\- Т-т-т-ак... - Джоффрі відчув, що йому щось перехопило горло, - М-ми спалимо твоє тіло, спалимо твоє тіло, Сьон-Мі... - сказав він, вхопивши його за плечі, та нахилився до нього ближче. Капітан очевидно сприйняв згоду на своє вимогу із певним задоволенням, його руки раптово втратили силу і він відхилився спиною на дюну, закривши очі із останнім подихом. Джоффрі ще з хвильку посидів біля нього нерухомо, гарячково дихаючи.

\- Пане! - закричав якийсь чоловік з боку від нього, він мабуть щойно прибіг, один з небагатьох тілесних писарів формації, що вижили після всього. Джоффрі проковтнув слину, перш ніж відповісти, - Зберіть... зберіть всю деревину з потрощеного воза... підготуйте купу... - наказав він, й далі втупивши погляд на тіло Сьон-Мі. Він усвідомив, що капітан щось тримає в руці, щось бронзове.

Щось бронзове, покрите обсидіановими лезами.

\- Трясця, Сьон... - пробурмотів він, підходячи ближче. - Я повернуся, Сьон-Мі... я повернуся пізніше... - прошепотів він, через силу підводячись, і рушив назад до табору.

Бо він був певен, що Сьон-Мі був не єдиним, хто віддав своє життя сьогодні.

**4**

Рух пошарпаної допоміжної формації міг би перерости в хаотичну втечу зі всієї швидкості, якби не залізна дисципліна, котру життя в Потойбіччі наче назавжди закріпило в них... або якби вони не були такими втомленими.

Колхевий Прихисток був невеликим оазисом, оточеним залишками низької земляної стіни, що захищала крихітне, давно вже покинуте поселення. Джоффрине серце майже вистрибнуло з грудей, коли він побачив прапори легіону, що майоріли над огорожею, але він знав, що щось не так, бо жодний вершник не виїхав їм на зустріч.

Насторожені, досвідчені в боях ветерани допоміжної формації повільно рухались до великої діри посередині огорожі. Вони розсунули вбоки два перевернутих воза, що перекривали шлях, щоб мати можливість продовжити марш.

І побачили тіла...

_Ні..._

Крихітне село було заповнене ними, разом і мертвими легіонерами, і нерухомими віхтами. Це очевидно було місцем грандіозної битви, що пройшла тут, і Джоффрі відчув, як в нього буквально відпадає щелепа, як він оглядав залишки Експедиції.

\- Майоре! - сказав один трипромінь. - Дим! Он там! - крикнув той, вказуючи рукою на центр селища. Джоффрі пришпорив свого змореного коня, за ним одразу рушив авангард формації. Він прибув туди невдовзі і враз побачив великі багаття, в котрі вкидали мертві тіла люди, вбрані в пошкоджені, але все ж знайомі, покриті бамбуковими пластинами, обладунки двадцять другого батальйону Залізної Варти.

Вояки виглядали ще більш змореними та стривоженими, ніж сам Джоффрі, але коли вони побачили його та авангард, то наче якісь іскорки загорілись в їхніх очах.

\- Це ж... ЦЕ ВОНИ! ВОНИ ПОВЕРНУЛИСЬ! - закричав один з них. - ЦЕ Ж СРІБНИЙ ЛЕВ! СРІБНИЙ ЛЕВ ПОВЕРНУВСЯ!- заволав інший. Зі всіх боків піднялось приглушене радісне ревіння, коли Джоффрі та його люди входили в центр селища, де присадкуваті будиночки та потрощені рештки возів і колісниць слугували своєрідною саморобною барикадою.

Джоффрі спішився і його одразу оточили бійці двадцять другого, щира радість від зустрічі зі своїми братчиками, живими і неушкодженими, переповнювала їх. Джоффрі вхопив одного, що виглядав більш-менш зібраним, наблизив голову до нього і закричав на вухо, - Де генерал? - прокричав він.

Радісний натовп навколо нього раптом затих, абсолютно затих.

\- ... де генерал Юй? - знову перепитав він.

**5**

Покриття на обладунку капітана Біцзюя, раніше червоне, знавало й кращі часи. Там майже не залишилось бамбукових планок, і було видно металеві пластини нижнього захисного шару. Капітан двадцять другого батальйону Залізних Вартових виглядав навіть більше пошарпаним, ніж його люди, одночасно морально та фізично виснажений. Біля нього збоку стояв майор Ягам, його голову вкривали чисельні порізи, сліди укусів та пов'язки.

Обидва стояли по боках генералового ліжка, зберігаючи спокій, та металеву стійкість.

От і все, що залишилось від вищого командування Експедиції.

\- Генерале, - сказав Джоффрі, ставши на одне коліно на підлогу намету, тепер він був на одному рівні з генералом, коли вдарив кулаком біля серця. Генерал Юй виглядав тінню самого себе. Вихудалий торс був частково перетягнутий перев'язками та бинтами, і намет переповнював сморід гнилої плоті та інфекції. Проте його очі... в них застигло кам'яне переконання такої сили, котрого Джоффрі ніколи ще не бачив, наче помираючий вояк зміг сконцентрувати всю силу волі на цій хвилині.

\- Знайшов... відповіді? - задихано запитав Нічний Яструб.

_Відповіді..._

Джоффрі глибоко вдихнув, перш ніж схилити голову від сорому, - ... Деякі... Культисти та мерці поділяють певний зв'язок, але ми так і не дізнались, як саме... обсидіан якось впливає на мерців чи на магію, що піднімає їх з могил...

Генерал не відповідав протягом чималого проміжку часу, насправді так довго, що Джоффрі вже подумав, що він знову заснув. Зненацька генерал схопив Джоффрі за лікоть однією рукою, а іншою зняв якусь мотузку, закручену навколо його шиї. То було кріплення Пластунського Рогу, маленького чорного рогу, не більшого за долоню, прикрашеного двома чистими самоцвітами. Він поклав його в джоффрину руку, а потім повільно відчепив одне з позолочених сонець зі своєї уніформи і також передав його Джоффрі.

\- Передасиш... це... Цзіню... Хай він служить... Пластунам... від світанку... до заходу... - пробурмотів він.

\- Передам, пане, - промовив Джоффрі , через силу проковтнувши слину, коли зрозумів значення цього жесту.

_Полко... ні... Генерал Цзінь тепер поведе Пластунів за собою..._

Він підвівся, коли генералова рука знову торкнулася грудей, і Юй знову простягнув руку до нього. Джоффрі поглянув на руку, котра злегка тремтіла. В ній було затиснуте ще одне генералове, залізне із позолотою на краях, сонце.

Юй, здається, зібрався з рештками сил і нахилився вперед, дивлячись прямо на Джоффрі, він стиснув джоффрину руку, сильно, як тільки міг.

\- Закінчи це все... Полковнику... Закінчи перш ніж воно поглине весь світ... - сказав він та відкинувся назад, скрегочучи зубами від болю та перенапруження, аж враз провалився в милосердне забуття сну.

Джоффрі втупився зором в свою тремтячу долоню, відлуння слів його командира резонувало всередині голови знову і знову. Тремтіння припинилось, і Джоффрі стиснув руку із золотим сонцем в ній.

\- Я це зроблю... - прошепотів він.

**6**

Генерал помер наступної ночі, і рештки експедиції повільно готувались до повернення додому, освітлені відблисками похоронного багаття свого лідера та командира. Джоффрі ще раз кивнув головою.

\- Один тиждень, капітане Біцзюй, один тиждень в Гурхемовій долині, не більше. Ми втратили стільки людей, що... припасів має вистачити вам набагато довше, і будемо сподіватись, що воскреслі не знайдуть вас там, - сказав він капітанові двадцять другого залізняцького.

\- Я чекатиму на вас протягом тижня, а потім рушу до Фортець і передам новини та обсидіан Легіонам, - масивний капітан підтвердив отриманий наказ, освітлений яскравим вогнищем.

\- Джоу-Рі... будь ласка, передумай на рахунок цього божевілля, ти нічого цим не досягнеш! - перезбуджено вигукнув Джос.

\- Якщо є хоча б один відсоток шансу, що смерть Вахрама зупинить це все... тоді я зупиню це, так чи інакше... крім того, якщо і існує в Потойбіччі місце, _де точно є відповіді_... то це К'Дат, - сказав Джоффрі, на мить вдивляючись на обрій, перш ніж ляснути Джоса по спині. - Приглянь за людьми, переконайся, що вони доберуться живими до Сіробашти, якщо я не повернусь, - додав він.

Джос глибоко зітхнув, тоді кивнув, - Пригляну, - сказав він і віддав честь. Джоффрі кивнув у відповідь, залазячи на одного з невеликих, покритих напівкруглим тентом, возів, котрого не розібрали для створення барикади. Віз було завантажено достатньою кількістю пороху, щоб підірвати вщент дюжину таверн, разом із чисельними верескливими, тіневими культистами всередині.

Він повільно виїхав з Кохлевого Прихистку, обережно оминаючи легіонерів, котрі зупинялись та віддавали честь, їхнє занепокоєння кудись зникало, коли вони дивились на нього, виструнчившись наче по команді.

Він вже проїжджав повз земляну стіну, коли зауважив, що інший віз перекрив виїзд.

\- Ти міг переконати Сабу та Джоса... і відверто залякати Ху тим своїм новим сонцем... але всім відомо, що Дальні Пластуни _ніколи_ не виказували знаків поваги до керівництва, їм на це начхати... - сказав усміхнений капітан Шах.

Він сидів на місці візничого, одразу біля майора Ягама... котрий дивився на новоспеченого полковника загрозливим поглядом, що практично волав "лише спробуй відмовитись". Джоффрі зауважив ще шістьох людей, що вилазили на обидва вози, вони були вкриті плащами та сірими накидками, щоб не відрізнятись від звичних подорожніх в Потойбіччі.

\- Я... О-ох... я... - Джоффрі силувався знайти відповідь на це все, щоб не виглядати лицеміром.

Він виявив, що це неможливо.

\- Гаразд, - пробурмотів він, коли один з вояків сів біля нього і взяв віжки. І таким чином джоффрина самогубна місія до проклятого міста, К'Дату, поповнилась додатковими вісьмома людьми.

**7**

Довга валка возів та біженців була тим, що постійно збивала його з пантелику. Як валка рухалась вперед, і сірі цегляні стіни К'Дату виростали все вищими та вищими, підсилюючи відчуття тривоги, Джоффрі знову роздумував над загадкою цих сотень, _тисяч_ чоловіків, жінок та дітей, що повільно вливались в місто.

Це було наче ударом довбнею по голові, коли він зрозумів, що вони не були втікачами.

То були прочани, пілігрими.

Два вози, що везли їхню ударну групу, не відрізнялись від решти у валці. Брудні та запилюжені, та вони везли команду найнебезпечніших людей зі всіх, кого Джоффрі бачив за всі життя, та ще й вибуховий сюрприз. На щастя, очевидне божевілля такого маневру - атакувати ворогів в їхній твердині - зараз спрацювало на його користь, це ж було, як йому здавалось, абсолютно непередбачуваним ходом...

Величні сірі стіни К'Дату маячили високо над ними, коли вози проїжджали через браму. Вони рухались разом з рештою пілігримів, багато з яких, до речі, зупинялись перед стінами, щоб помолитись чи поплакати від щастя, коли фанатики цілували землю. Джоффриною головою блукали десятки можливих планів дій, всі вони були зав'язані на униканні будь-яких складнощів при перетинанні брами; але його насправді шокувало, коли він побачив, що ніхто взагалі не перевіряє вози і не розпитує паломників. Насправді, на стіні майже не було людей. Лише на двох баштах, що височіли обабіч воріт та піднятої залізної решітки, і мабуть контролювали вхід в місто, було видно хоч якийсь рух, чоловіків та жінок в сірих накидках, котрі мовчки вдивлялись вниз на величний натовп, що вливався в місто.

_Культисти_... подумав Джоффрі, здригнувшись, і прикрив пасмо волосся, що вибилось з-під каптура його сірого плаща.

Хоча жоден плащ не міг би прикрити його зростаюче відчуття загрози. Волосся на шиї стало дибки, коли він роздивлявся відоме лише за зловісними легендами місто.

Полковник побачив величезні, _масивні_ кам'яні піраміди, що піднімались в небеса, сірі ступінчасті велетні, що височіли над вулицями та площами, як титани давно минулих епох, відкидуючи довгі тіні, що здавалось прирікали місто на вічні сутінки, бо вони блокували майже всі промені сонця, такими високими та чисельними були. Джоффрі бачив їх повсюди навколо себе, _в будь-якому напрямку_, куди переводив погляд. Люди, пілігрими, заповнювали собою великі площі, що оточували кожну піраміду, вони просто сиділи на землі та... _чекали_.

Він зупинив воза в найближчому провулку та швидко зістрибнув на землю, другий віз, що їхав позаду і перевозив вибухівку, також зупинився.

_Трясця... все одно щось не сходиться! Як можна залишати свою столицю такою незахищеною?!_

\- Щось не так... - прошепотів юнак до тенту, пригнувшись за возом та постійно оглядаючи вулиці, що поступово знелюднювались.

\- Це через нас? - почувся зсередини ягамовий голос. Хоч як би хотів Джоффрі сам наодинці рушити в цей похід, та все ж він був радий, що зараз має при собі легендарного Чорного Носорога.

\- Ні, не думаю... але вони таки до чогось готуються, до чогось важливого... промови чи можливо церемонії... - продовжив Джоффрі, і далі озираючись по краях провулка, - Я піду на швидку розвідку, а ви рушайте назад і станьте біля брами, - сказав він.

Два приглушених удари зсередини слугували відповіддю, коли він кивнув сам собі та пішов по провулку. наче звичайний пілігрим.

Поки він крокував вперед, то зауважив чимало людей, місцевих мешканців та прочан-прибульців, що збирались в натовп біля найближчих пірамід. Цілі родини на щось очікували в тіні велетенських споруд, наче бажали почути найвеличнішу проповідь у світі з уст видатного проповідника, зберігаючи тишу на залюднених площах.

Джоффрі йшов до великого пагорба посередині міста, що вивищувався над сусідніми пірамідами, як велетень над карликами. Вулиці майже обезлюділи до часу, коли він підійшов туди, і в загальному відчувалась незвична тривога через відсутність хоч якихось людей в полі зору. Він раптово усвідомив, що той пагорб, котрий домінував над містом, насправді не був природною горою, а величезною пірамідою. Сіре ступінчасте чудовисько виринало з сірої площі, покритої бруківкою, наче живий організм, підводячись в небо та нависаючи над всім містом, будівля, більша за пагорб Ейгона... і біля неї не було натовпу пілігримів. Він через силу проковтнув слину, оглядаючи рукотворну гору.

_Якщо Вахрам десь і перебуває в цьому богами проклятому місті... то він має бути тут..._

Джоффрі зібрав докупи всі залишки мужності, що досі залишались в ньому, і почав підйом сходами. Кожні п'ять секунд він зупинявся та оглядав сусідні піраміди чи місто внизу, але не побачив _ані душі_, котра б перебувала за межами натовпів, що оточували "маленькі" піраміди.  
Він продовжив рух догори сходами, прохолодний вітер та наїжачене волосся на шиї примушували його прискорюватись знову і знову. Невдовзі дибки стало волосся по всьому тілу, і Джоффрі відчував, наче щось монументальне наближається, тож прискорився та перейшов на біг, перестрибуючи по три сходинки по цих, здавалось, безкінечних сходах. Він мчав догори, поки хорові співи навколо пірамід змінились, перетворившись в приглушене фанатичне ревіння, коли сонце повільно ховалось за обрій на заході.

Він оголив меча, коли досягнув верху сходів; якесь відчуття, котрому немає імені в людських мовах, заглушувало всі інші і примушувало мчати вперед до дверей.

Подвійні двері, витесані з суцільних кам'яних брил, мали п'ять метрів заввишки та три метри завширшки. Це здається був єдиний шлях всередину величної будівлі, що стояла на вершині піраміди, і він був широко відчиненим.

Джоффрі прошмигнув через них, проходячи в якийсь... собор, заповнений прямокутними кам'яними лавками, схожими на кам'яні ящики, лавками, чиї ряди простяглись вздовж всієї будівлі... де вони закінчувались перед своєрідним вівтарем.

Справа від вівтаря сидів чоловік, вбраний в просту сіру накидку, таку ж, як в звичних культистів, бачених Джоффрі раніше.Проте той чоловік... очевидно він не був рядовим культистом. Щось незвичне відчувалось навколо нього, від чого джоффриний шлунок зводило корчами, а руки почали труситись.

Джоффрі миттєво зупинився, подумки проклинаючи свою дурість та те дивне відчуття, що наче, метафорично, волало йому прямо в вухо, коли він зробив крок направо та заховався за колоною. Дивний чоловік навіть не поворухнувся. Він сидів нерухомо, як статуя, не відводячи погляду від вівтаря. Джоффрі повільно рушив до нього, намагаючись збагнути, що ж тут насправді коїться з цим містом і взагалі, намацавши прихований під одягом кинджал лівою рукою. Його лезо було змащене найсмертельнішою сумішшю отрут, котру лише зміг змішати Шах, достатньою, щоб вбити слона одним уколом, втопивши того в морі чистої агонії.

Він нечутно підходив ближче, намагаючись уникнути жодного звуку, коли переходив від колони до колони. Йому залишалось пройти ще якусь дюжину метрів до того чоловіка, коли той зненацька обернувся і втупився поглядом прямо на Джоффрі. Його обличчя не дуже відрізнялось від звичного в Ї-Ті типу, він мав карі розкосі очі та довгу чорну косицю, що досягала поясу, решта голови була чисто вибрита наголо.

\- Трохи задалеко забрів від дому, маленьке сонце, чи не так? - запитав він звичним тоном, наче просто бажав побалакати. Голос був спокійний та впевнений, і він поглянув на Джоффрі із задоволеною посмішкою на вустах.

Джоффрі відчув, як його серце в грудях забилося, наче найбільший гонг на планеті.

_Це він стоїть за цим всім... якщо я доберусь до нього..._

Він повільно пішов вперед, не ховаючись, та загрозливо помахав своїм дао, крокуючи вперед, намагаючись перевести погляд культиста на очевидну зброю, в той же час готуючись метнути того отруєного кинджала.

\- Вахраме, чи не так? Ти вбив чимало моїх друзів... - мовив Джоффрі, маючи намір відвернути увагу та продовжив ходу.

\- То є моє ім'я, так... і ти невдовзі знову зустрінеш своїх друзів... Невдовзі все стане тихим, в світі запанує мир... - відповів Вахрам, голосом, що аж бринів під глибинного переконання, трохи повернувся вбік та поглянув на десяток кам'яних лавок, котрі оточували вівтар.

Джоффрі подовжив рух, насторожено очікуючи можливу пастку через таку незвичну реакцію фанатика. Раптово він блискавично кинувся вперед, вгативши коліном Вахраму по нозі, та схопив того за шию, ставлячи на коліна перед собою та тримаючи отруєне лезо біля горла шептуна.

\- Зупини це! Припини ритуал негайно! - проревів Джоффрі, ледве стримуючи себе, щоб не зарізати фанатика як свиню.

\- ... ритуал? - запитав Вахрам, очевидно збентежений питанням, він навіть не намагався пручатись в джоффриних руках.

\- Ритуал... а-а... ритуал... ти насправді... ти насправді нічого не знаєш, так...? - продовжив він, ледве стримуючи вибух реготу, що вже формувався в його горлі.

\- Зупини мертвих або сам зараз приєднаєшся до них! - розлючено закричав Джоффрі.

\- Ти насправді нічого не знаєш, хіба ні?! - запитав Вахрам та зареготав, так наче щойно почув найкращий жарт в житті.

Він все реготав та реготав, здригаючись від приступу.

\- Ти хочеш почути правду цього світу, юний солдате? - запитав фанатик, раптово зупинивши сміх. - Хочеш дізнатись відповідь? - прошепотів він. Джоффрина рука трусилась, поки він тримав Вахрама за шию, гострий кинджал випадково раз чи два злегка порізав шкіру... проте Великий Шептун, здається, не зважав на це.

Вахрамовий голос стишився до тихого шепотіння, повного щирої, ледве стримуваної радості, наче в дитини, що ділиться великим секретом: - Цикл починається знову, юний вояче... прийшли в рух сили, що знаходяться далеко, _далеко_ за межами розуміння смертних... нарешті вони повертаються, щоб знову повторити їхній прадавній обов'язок... те, що вони завжди робили, те, що вони завжди робитимуть... - Вахрам шепотів, коли неначе сама земля здригнулась під ними. Джоффрі почув десятки глухих ударів, що доносились звідусіль навколо нього, подвоюючи інтенсивність щосекунди.

\- Вони за межами нашого контролю... вони за межами нашого розуміння... - Вахрам наче впав в якийсь транс, ніби цитуючи давно запам'ятоване.

_Бух-бух-бух-бух_

Джоффрі крутив головою з боку в бік, дивлячись на кам'яні лави, що оточували вівтар; вони наче здригались зсередини, глухе бухкання йшло саме від них.

\- Вони за межами нашого світу... Вони вже тут... - промовив Вахрам, щасливо посміхаючись, коли гудіння та бухкання поширилось всім залом собору.

_Це не лавки... це гробниці..._ усвідомив Джоффрі, штовхнувши Вахрама на підлогу, руки не слухались його команд, тіло наче завмерло в паралічі.

\- НАСТАВ ЧАС ДЛЯ ОНОВЛЕННЯ! - заволав Вахрам в екстазі, коли кам'яні могили навколо вівтаря почали ламатись, вивільняючи старі, прадавні кістяки, що верещали, намагаючись вибратись назовні.

_Боги..._

\- ЧАС ДЛЯ РУЙНУВАННЯ! - ревів Вахрам, коли Джоффрі нарешті опанував себе і побіг до виходу з храму. Всі гробниці в полі зору гриміли та бухкали зсередини; той приглушений хор звуків ставав все гучнішим і гучнішим, коли Джоффрі підбігав ближче до дверей, але відстань наче збільшувалась, наче коридор розтягувався в довжину до безкінечності, наче _щось_ дізналось про нього.

_О боги..._

\- ЧАС ДЛЯ ПЕРЕРОДЖЕННЯ! - Вахрам верещав від радості, коли перші віхти вилізли зі своїх могил поблизу вівтаря та кинулись до навіженого жерця.

_Він лише фанатик, лише маріонетка..._

\- І МОЇ ПОПЕРЕДНИКИ НАРЕШТІ ПОВЕРНУЛИСЬ З ТОГО СВІТУ! ЩОБ ЗРОБИТИ МЕНЕ ОДНИМ З НИХ! ЩОБ МИ РАЗОМ ПЕРЕРОДИЛИСЬ! - волав Вахрам, коли мертв'яки накинулись на нього, рвучи руками, кусаючи та випускаючи кишки. Джоффрі побачив, як могили навколо нього раптово ламаються зсередини, і віхти вибираються назовні, коли він біг та біг зі всіх сил до виходу, що світився помираючим світлом заходу сонця.

\- Т-ТИ Н-НЕ ВТЕЧЕШ! - несамовито заволав Вахрам з-під вівтаря, де його рвали на клапті мерці. - ТИ НЕ ВТЕЧЕШ ВІД ДОЛІ, СОЛДАТЕ! НІХТО НЕ... - він раптово припинив кричати, коли його голос стишився до горлового булькання.

Джоффрі покинув собор, не спиняючи свого навіженого бігу, лише на початку спуску він трішки загальмував, але вже на сходах знову побіг так швидко, як тільки міг.

Він почав задихатись, побачивши безладні верескливі орди мертвих тіл, що виливались хвилями з верхівок пірамід по всьому місту, вбиваючи людей в натовпах, що зібрались на площах перед храмами.

_Це ж не храми... це могильники... гробниці, заповнені тілами мерців сотень та сотень поколінь_, здогадався він, вдихаючи повітря двічі на секунду та продовжуючи спуск безлюдними сходами, відчуваючи гусячу шкіру по всьому тілу. Він міг бачити величні ступінчасті могильники, що виплескували назовні все нові та нові орди мерців, котрі рвали на клапті всіх пілігримів, присутніх на площах, всіх в цьому _місті_...

_О Боги, О Боги, О Боги, О Боги..._

Він також почув крики радості, щастя та болю, бурмотіння агонії та молитви подяки, коли біг вулицями, це була справжня пекельна симфонія. Він бачив юрби оживлених віхтів, що заповнювали вулиці та провулки, вбиваючи всіх живих істот на своєму шляху... навіть тварин.

Здається він біг цілу вічність, але таки дістався до міської брами, ледве зберігаючи притомність через виснаження, коли побачив два вози, оточені членами своєї ударної команди.

\- Полковнику Джоу-Рі! Слава богам... - почав один з його вояків.

\- ВОНИ ЖЕНУТЬСЯ ПРЯМО ЗА МНОЮ! - проревів Джоффрі, нарешті дістаючись до підйомної решітки на брамі.

_Опущеної додолу_ решітки.

\- ЧОМУ БРАМА ЗАЧИНЕНА?! - закричав Джоффрі до Шаха, котрий рубав дерев'яні двері башти сокирою як навіжений, йому допомагав ще один солдат.

\- Культисти на брамі опустили решітку без попередження і забарикадувались всередині башти! Ми намагаємось пробитись туди! - відгукнувся Шах, продовжуючи рубати двері зі всієї сили.

_Ми всі тут загинемо і станемо віхтами..._

\- На це немає часу! Заради богів, Шаху, часу вже немає! - викрикнув Джоффрі, безпорадно озираючись навколо. Він побачив орду мертвих, що рухалась до них по головній дорозі вдалині, на чималій віддалі, але віхти швидко скорочували дистанцію. Він поглянув на один з їхніх возів, той, що був доверху заповнений всілякими штуками, що він зміг зібрати із залишків дванадцятої Летючої Артилерії.

\- Візьмемо ось цей! - проревів він і вказав рукою, - Поставимо воза одразу перед решіткою і підірвемо її! Ворушіться, трясця! - наказав він, а сам кинувся вперед першим і почав штовхати. Коні, впряжені у воза, були застрелені з луків згори, хоча культисти, що охороняли браму, не показувались з часу прибуття Джоффрі. Майор Ягам та четверо інших легіонерів швидко приєднались до нього, відрізали посторонки та голоблі від мертвих коней, і почали штовхати віз до брами.

\- Обережно! Зверху! - заволав один з вояків, коли вони вже подолали половину віддалі, і Джоффрі подивився вгору. Він побачив культистів, що перехилялись через огорожу башти та стрибали вниз, розбиваючись об землю з приглушеними вологими звуками поблизу малої ударної команди.

\- Якого... - пробурмотів Ягам, коли побачив, що мертві культисти почали ворушитись і ставати на ноги. Оживлені, синьоокі культисти як один повитягували кинджали, що стирчали в їхніх грудях, та з вереском кинулись на легіонерів .

\- ПРОДОВЖУЙТЕ РУХ ВПЕРЕД! ЗА СВІТАНОК! - заволав Джоффрі, кидаючись з мечем на найближчого віхта, відрубуючи тому голову своїм дао, і одразу вганяючи меча на всю довжину в груди наступному мерцю. Воскреслий фанатик продовжив розмахувати кинджалом, тож йому довелось витягти меча і з ревом перерубати того мерця навпіл. Ягам несамовито ревів, врізаючись в купку віхтів, він одразу розрубав одного брутальним дворучним замахом.

Його люди продовжили штовхати воза, захищаючись від мерців всім, чим мали під руками, поки величезна орда віхтів вдалині продовжувала свій рух до брами, і мертві культисти й далі падали з башти, по одному чи по два за раз.

Джоффрі рубанув чергового віхта, коли віз досяг воріт, і обернувся до міста, оцінюючи віддаль до орди мертв'яків.

І тоді юнак побачив _його_, той стояв не далі ніж за двадцять метрів від них.

_Зорі в небесах..._

Він був вбраний в якийсь пластинчастий обладунок, зроблений з криги та шматочків сірого каменю незвичним способом, наче візерунок з паморозі покривав центральну пластину на грудях. Наколінники та наплічники закінчувались зловісними гостряками з криги, і довгий меч наче сам був зроблений з прозорого льоду та сірого піску.

Голова потвори виглядала поморщеною та наче деформованою, облямована довгим білим волоссям, що майже досягало землі... і його очі світились глибокою синню, вони наче заглядали Джоффрі прямо в душу. Білий блукач, здається, оцінював загальну картину бою протягом кількох секунд, перш ніж продовжив рух вперед, спокійно та неквапно крокуючи до легіонерів Світанку.

_... вони збираються поглинути все в цьому світі..._

Він витріщався на білого блукача, поки орда на віддалі продовжувала свій рух, і тут він відчув морозний холод, що наче пробирав до самих кісток.

_Чи це моє призначення...?_

Джоффрі відчував себе наче в сповільнені, коли крокував до потвори, тримаючи дао в правій руці, а в лівій - той бронзовий кастет з обсидіановими лезами, єдиний, котрого встиг виготовити Сьон-Мі, подарунок з того світу.

Білий блукач невпинно наближався, коли джоффрина хода переросла в швидкий біг, він тримав кастет зліва, замахуючись дао справа. Не було реву чи бойового кличу, коли їхні мечі зустрілись, лише болюче для вух скреготіння, коли блукач відбив удар, одразу замахуючись у зустрічному рубаючому замаху. Джоффрі ледве ухилився вліво, кістками відчуваючи могильний холод того леза, що на кілька міліметрів розминулось з ним. Він двічі вгатив блукача кастетом по ребрах, спричиняючи появу малих хмарок пари та скреготливий крик від самого монстра, котрий крутанувся на місці і наніс два важких удари по Джоффрі.

Це відчувалось, наче "Гора" Кліган вдарив зі всіх сил по ньому, такою була сила потвори. Він зупинив один удар своїм дао, але другий...

Другий замах розтрощив його меча на друзки.

Джоффрині рефлекси волали всередині голови, коли він намагався ухилитись від меча. Він відчув, як кінчик того заморожуючого кістки меча різонув його обличчя, перш ніж раптово зникло поле обзору його правого ока. Шию кололо зсередини, та він встиг різко відступити на крок назад, ухиляючись від зворотнього руху меча. Білий блукач не змінив своєї стійки, він просто рушив вперед і вдарив Джоффрі в груди рукою.

Полковник відлетів назад від _того_ удару, впавши на землю, перекотився назад і вдарився об воза, що стояв впритул до брами. Він спробував підвестись, але виявив, що ноги не можуть підняти його. Юнак відчував несамовитий, холодний біль, що йшов з глибини грудей, коли повернув голову набік, струмок крові витікав з глибокого порізу на обличчі та з виколотого ока. Це відчувалось так, наче якесь первісне, одвічне тепло огорнуло його голову тупим ниючим болем.

_Вмілі руки Накаро тримали стерно, коли капітан сварив лінивого Балео, і Вітри Сходу прорізали чергову хвилю._

Він побачив Ягама, що бився з блукачем, намагаючись затримати того на місці, поки Шань та інший солдат закінчували приготування воза до вибуху. Джоффрі спробував своїм єдиним цілим оком знайти той загублений бронзовий кастет, але його не було поблизу.

_Тиріон реготав, коли Джоффрі звалився на стіл Умберів, не здатний опиратись нестримній силі хмелю._

Він ябияк підвівся, хитаючись наче п'яний, коли люди бились навколо нього, відступаючи до воза. Джоффрі побачив ряди вибухових порохових штуковин, готових до використання, і схопив одну, побільшу, з намальованим золотим драконом, тримаючи трубу обома руками, коли виймав її з воза.

_Цзінь та решта пластунів сміялась, коли Джоффрі в черговий раз впустив важку трубку з рук. __\- __Ти би краще займався своєю грою в кості, - мовив Цзінь, його обличчя було сповнене радості._

Він пошкутильгав до блукача, що досі бився з майором Ягамом, орда мерців майже наздогнала їх всіх, до них було не більше трьохсот метрів. Ягам та блукач перемістились трохи вбік, і тепер обидва стояли навпроти Джоффрі, котрий йшов до тієї дивної пари, через силу пересуваючи ноги.

_\- Хто в біса з'їв всіх курчат? -__ волав Сандор, жбурляючи на землю порожню торбу. - __То був Джон, я присягаюсь__! -__ вигукнув Біс, тікаючи від багаття в ніч, і Джон почав заперечувати брехню._

Він прицілився "драконом", через силу тримаючи його в руках, до потвори було менше десяти метрів. Блукач знову перемінив стійку і сильно вдарив по Ягамові, ламаючи дао та пробиваючи майорові живіт крижаним мечем.

_\- Ти не втечеш від долі, солдате, ніхто не може... -__ сказав Вахрам, коли його шматували його ж попередники, Великі Шептуни сивої давнини._

Чорний Носоріг пирхнув кров'ю, що річкою потекла з рота, кинув поламаного меча та вхопився за меч блукача обома руками. Він закричав, коли його долоні примерзли до чаклунської зброї, з силою насаджуючись глибше на крижане лезо пробитим черевом та наближаючись до блукача, таким чином зупиняючи потвору на місці.

\- ЗРООООБИИИ ЦЕЕЕЕ! - заревів він до Джоффрі.

_\- Але Джоффрі... Хаба послідовність змінених ключових частин не стане новою піснею? - запитала його Санса, легенький вітерець крутив листочки навколо неї._

Джоффрі не мав пускової мотузки ані запалу на дроті, натомість він натиснув на невеликий важіль в задній частині труби. Щось клацнуло і протягом двох секунд звідти вилітали окремі іскри, поки порох поступово загорався всередині перекрученого дракона. Джоффрі закричав, коли полум'я обпалило його праву руку до вугілля, але якось зміг встояти на ногах, цілячись в потвору, котра здається мала намір поглинути цілий світ. І тоді дракон повністю загорівся, вилетівши з джоффриних рук як тер'єр в нору кроля, рухаючись вперед з громовим, оглушливим ревом прямо на білого блукача, котрий нарешті зміг вийняти меча з тіла Чорного Носорога.

_ТССТТУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУБББББББААААААБББББАААААААААХХХХХХХХХХ!_

Сила вибуху відкинула Джоффрі, наче він був дитячою іграшкою, і він летів повітрям назад, а рука наче волала від болю, і здається сам світ підійшов до свого кінця.

Темрява огорнула його, перш ніж він впав на землю.

**8**

_\- Думаю, якщо ти не можеш знайти причини, щоб жити, за межами самого себе, то ти мусиш знайти їх в самому собі, - сказав Нед, виглядаючи задумливо._

_Джоффрі застиг із злегка розфокусованими очима, спершись головою на міцний стовбур чардерева, і Нед продовжив__:__ \- __Т__и маєш навчитись знаходити повагу до самого себе глибоко всередині. Не пиху та нахабство, а глибоке розуміння того, хто і що ти є, і що лише ти маєш право змінювати сам себе, - сказав Еддард._

-... оу-Рі... Джоу-Рі! ДЖОУ-РІ! - волав Шань прямо йому в обличчя. Джоффрі повільно моргнув, озираючись, і побачив внутрішню частину воза, що стрибав вверх та вниз, мабуть так було би, якби тяглових коней пустили галопом. Невеличка олійна лампа блимала світлом, звисаючи з тонкої дерев'яної балки, що слугувала опорою для даху, розсікаючи його надвоє.

_\- ЩО ТИ ТАКЕ?! ЩО ТИ ВІД МЕНЕ ХОЧЕШ?! -_ він почув голос всередині голови, що кричав до нього з величезної відстані, наче приглушене відлуння.

Віз зненацька зупинився.

\- Можемо зробити це тут! - пролунав чийсь голос ззовні.

\- Джоу-Рі, Джоу-Рі, послухай мене, - мовив Шах, наблизившись зліва, попадаючи в поле зору ока, - Ми маємо відрізати тобі праву руку, інакше зараження піде далі по тілу... Ми маємо це зробити, інакше ти помреш... ти мене розумієш, Джоу-Рі? - Шань виглядав навіженим, коли інший вояк з'явився перед джоффриним уполовиненим полем зору, тримаючи коротку пилку. Солдат виглядав шокованим.

_Якщо я відмовлюсь... то скоро біль припиниться... якщо я покину їх... все скінчиться..._

Джоффрі уявив свою кімнату в Червоному Замку, вона манила його. Тихе, тепле місце, де він може жити як розбещений принц, королівський потомок, що віддає накази всім навколо.

Місце, де він знову стане підлітком.

Його напівзакочене око знову зупинилося на Шаху, погляд став гострим, як бритва. Він спробував сказати щось, але наче щось липке перекрило гортань. Джоффрі слабко кашлянув, й далі вдивляючись в Шаха, наче цілячись з балісти.

\- Зр-р-р... - прошепотів він, перш ніж знову закашлятись. По тому сутужно вдихнув повітря, грудна клітка горіла вогнем, коли легені розширювались.

\- Полковнику? Джоу-Рі? - перепитав Шах, нахилившись ще трошки ближче, щоб почути слова.

\- Зр-р.. Зр-р-о... - Джоффрі на мить заплющив око, а тоді заволав, - ЗРОБИ ЦЕ!... - закричав він (так йому здалось), дивним і незнайомим для самого себе голосом. Шань поглянув на солдата з пилкою і кинув йому. Солдат опустив інструмент та присів біля капітана, та Джоффрі майже одразу загубив його з поля зору, коли того поглинула незвична сліпа пляма, що раніше була його правим оком.

Джоффрі швидко дихав, понівечену праву руку поколювало від агонізуючого очікування.

\- Полковнику, - мовив Шах, котрий також присів, тримаючи в руці обрізок мотузки, - Мужайтесь, пане... мужайтесь заради тих малих вогників... мужайтесь заради живих... - сказав він, беручи ту мотузку двома руками, та наблизив її до джоффриного рота. Джоффрі відкрив рот і вкусив ту мотузку зі всієї сили, що ще залишалась в нього, той інший солдат схопив його за ноги.

\- "_Вони - володарі своєї долі_", - процитував Шах, і Джоффрі відчув неймовірний біль, що вгризався в його праву руку.

\- ммммМММММММ-ММННННННХХ! - закричав Джоффрі. Вереск був майже нерозбірливим, приглушений тією мотузкою.

\- "_Вони - спостерігачі за зірками_", - продовжив Шах, і біль наче подвоївся, і зразу ж потроївся; біла, всепоглинальна мантія агонії, що поширилась по всьому тілу, наче всі його нерви одночасно загорілись. Його несамовито трясло, м'язи напружувались самі собою, наче бажаючи втекти подалі від епіцентру болю на всі сторони...

\- ммМММММММММПППППППППННННННХХ! - верещав він.

Джоффрі сфокусувався на шаневому обличчі, коли решта воза здається потонула в пітьмі, порожнечі, що проковтнула все навколо. Він чув шаневий голос, що поступово втрачав гучність, розпливаючись в порожнечі разом з рештою відчуттів.

\- "_Вони є тими, хто стоїть на варті..."_ \- почув він притишене відлуння, що наче лунало з найглибшої безодні...

**9**

_\- ЩО ТИ ТАКЕ?! -_ долинув до нього якийсь далекий неопізнаний вигук. - _Володар своєї долі...- _ почув він слова когось іншого, спокійні та переконливі.

_\- Велична краса потребує спостерігача, когось, хто споглядає її та відчуває трепет, чия присутність надає всьому значення... -_ сказав ще хтось інший, перекошений та мудрий.

_\- Глибоке розуміння того, хто і що ти є... ти є тим, ким ти є... -_ почувся ще один голос, теплий та доброзичливий.

_\- ВВВВУУУУУУУУУУУУУААА! -_ ревів ще хтось, котрого переповнювала радість та щастя, відчуття тріумфу та впевненості, коли холодний вітер дув прямо в обличчя, а навколо, під ногами, виднівся цілий світ.

Джоффрині очі злегка розплющились. Він відчував, що перебуває в тому ж возі, що рухався вперед, оточений приглушеним ревом піщаної бурі надворі, легка боротьба піску та вітру постійно змушувала деревину навколо скрипіти в унісон. Він побачив Шаха, що сидів біля нього, поки віз повільно просувався вперед, навпроти сидів поранений боєць двадцять другого піхотного.

_Отже ми таки дістались до решти Експедиції.._. подумав він знехочу. Було щось надзвичайно важливе, що він мав розповісти Шаневі...

_Що ж то було таке...?_

\- Ша-ах... - вихопилось в нього.

\- Джоу-Рі, - сказав капітан, виринаючи з легкого заціпеніння, та поглянув на нього.

_Що ж я мав передати?_

\- Шаху... Моє знамено... - намагався він вимовити.

\- Ми виготовили нове декілька днів тому, там присутні три сонця замість двох, - сказав Шах, намагаючись заспокоїти пораненого, та присів поближче і почав перевіряти перев'язки.

\- Ні... Ні-і... герб... срібний лев стоїть... на вершині гори... - пробурмотів він.

\- О, то ти нарешті визначився на рахунок герба? - запитав Шах, злегка посміхаючись, та посмішка повільно зійшла з його обличчя, коли він побачив щось на джоффриних грудях.

\- Шах...! - Джоффрі намагався через силу вимовити, коли вхопив того лівою рукою, єдиною, що відчувалась в цей момент. Капітан притих, коли інший солдат разом з тілесним писарем почали оглядати пораненого, їхній приглушений шепіт на накази помічникам зростали в інтенсивності щосекунди.

\- Він дивиться вперед! Вверх.. .на величне... величне поле зірок... Шаху... - шепотів Джоффрі, ледве знаходячи сили, щоб промовляти слова.

\- Срібний лев на вершині гори, дивиться на широке зоряне поле, я зрозумів, Джоу-Рі, я зрозумів, - відповів Шах, міцно вхопивши джоффрину руку.

\- Велична... краса... потребує... спостерігача... - прошепотів Джоффрі, відчуваючи, наче провалюється через віз наскрізь вниз, повільно дрейфуючи в глибини землі, аж поки його повіки не заплющились.

**10**

Він прокинувся від несамовитого завивання вітру посеред піщаної бурі, завихрення люті та відчаю, що здається оберталось навколо них всіх. Джоффрі був завернутий в ковдри посеред купи піску, і він спробував сфокусувати зір на розмитій плямі перед собою. Повільно з'явились контури відкритого возу, в котрому його везли, але віз був якимось наче перекривленим вбік. Джоффрі зрозумів, що мабуть вісь була поламана, і побачив кількох солдат, що переносили ящики і скрині з припасами звідси на іншого воза.

Він спробував підвестись, але чиясь рука на плечі зупинила його рух. - Не переймайтесь, пане, вони повернуться і перенесуть вас, - сказав трипромінь, що присів коло нього, невдало намагаючись прикрити від вітру.

\- Допоможи... допоможи мені встати... - сказав Джоффрі, борсаючись від ковдрами. Його солдати потребують допомоги.

\- Не переймайтесь. пане, вони зараз повер...

\- Допоможи мені, трипроменю, - наказав він, дивлячись на того впевненим поглядом, дивний переконливий спокій огорнув його наче як мантією. Солдат інстинктивно підкорився наказу, допомагаючи Джоффрі відкинути столи ковдр, і поміг йому підвестись на ноги.

\- Йди допоможи тепер їм, - наказав полковник і рушив вперед, йдучи по слідам вояків, наче якась незрозуміла сила тягнула його туди, глибоке переконання, що тримало його на ногах.

_Я нікого не покину за собою_, думав він, просуваючись через буревій, майже не відчуваючи піщинок, що постійно врізались в шкіру. Він був вбраний в рештки свого обладунку та мав важкого шарфа, котрого пов'язав поверх старого, подертого плаща.

Джоффрі побачив шеренги легіонерів, що просувались через бурю, притулившись один до одного, щоб легше пробиватись проти несамовитих поривів вітру, що без попередження налітали з різних напрямків, несучи із собою пісок та холод, та били по людях з надприродною силою. Джоффрі відчув, як глибоко всередині почала зростати якась сила волі, що не піддавалась опису звичними словами, коли він дивився на легіонерів. Їхні постави виструнчувались, коли вони побачили його, декотрі струшували головами і знову переводили погляд на нього, наче не вірячи очам, коли Джоффрі звернувся до них.

\- ПРОДОВЖУЄМО РУХ! НАШІ БРАТИ В ФОРТЕЦЯХ ПОТРЕБУЮТЬ ДОПОМОГИ! - заволав він, намагаючись сфокусували своє єдине око на них, йому це так-сяк вдалося.

\- ПАНЕ! - закричав хтось із задніх шеренг, коли інші просто віддавали честь, деякі просто стояли з опущеними щелепами (дивно, чому?). Вони подвоїли свою боротьбу проти піску та вітру з новим завзяттям, коли Джоффрі йшов біля них, невпинно оглядаючи навколишній ландшафт.

Він раптово зауважив самотню фігуру, що лежала на землі. Легіонер скрутився в позу ембріона, злегка розхитуючись від поривів вітру. - ВСТАВАЙ, СОЛДАТЕ! - заволав Джоффрі, вхопивши того вояка за руку та примушуючи піднятись на ноги. Чоловік мав досить божевільний вигляд, коли він поглянув на Джоффрі, переляканий та нажаханий... проте вираз обличчя враз змінився, коли він впізнав командира, - Я-я-я-я-я не можу, пане! Б-будь ласка... я-я, покиньте мене тут! - благав він, трусячись від завиваючих поривів вітру, що кидав пісок обидвом в обличчя. Джоффрі подумав, що він так само наляканий, як і цей трипромінь, через надприродну бурю, але що б там не було, пісок чи сніг, боги чи магія, білі блукачі чи демони Ночі, він знав лише одне.

Він не покине свого брата в Сірій Пустці.

\- ПРОДОВЖУЄМО ХОДУ! - закричав Джоффрі, випрямляючи спину, наче буря навколо була лише легким освіжаючим бризом.

\- Це ж с-с-створений д-д-демонами пісок! Я-я-я-як, пане?! - запитав пластун, ледве стримуючи сльози через силу вітру, що старався перекинути його назад на землю.

\- КРОК ЗА КРОКОМ, СОЛДАТЕ! - проревів Джоффрі, торуючи шлях вперед через бурю, повільно переставляючи ноги і не відпускаючи ні на мить руки легіонера. - РУХАЙСЯ ЗА ПЕРЕДНІМ В ШЕРЕНЗІ! КРОК ЗА КРОКОМ! - додав він, тягнучи вояка вперед, буквально не будучи здатним залишити свого вояка позаду.

\- ...п-п-п-пане! ТАК, ПАНЕ! - вигукнув той у відповідь, в очах легіонера з'явився проблиск впевненості, що зростала з кожною секундою, поки він дивився на командира. Джоффрі не звернув на це уваги і продовжив рух до тилу колони, маршируючи, поки пісок бив його по незахищених шарфом та каптуром частинах обличчя.

Він зауважив великого воза, що наче стояв на місці, незважаючи на зусилля десяти вояків, що штовхали його. Джоффрі майже одразу впізнав його... це був лікарняний віз Експедиції.

\- Сонцепроменю! В чому проблема? - запитав він, підійшовши до тієї купки людей, стінка воза майже не захищала від піску, що постійно бив по обличчю. Сонцепромінь підійшов на крок, його відчай наче розчинився в щирому здивуванні від зустрічі.

\- Він застряг, полковнику! Щоб ми не робили, він навіть на сантиметр не рухається! А всі люди всередині ледве дихають... Якщо ми витягнемо їх назовні, то вони помруть за пару хвилин! - відрапортував сонцепромінь, обертаючись до воза.

\- Ми нікого не полишимо за собою! - вигукнув Джоффрі, вклинившись між спинами вояків, - Легіонери! Штовхаємо разом! - заревів він, і спробував разом зі всіма зрушити ту мертву вагу поранених вояків та деревини перед собою.

\- еееееееАААХХХ! - волали люди, штовхаючи зі всіх сил.

Піщана буря наче сміялась з їхніх потуг, бо віз ні на йоту не зрушився; пориви вітру змінювали напрям та налітали на вояків зі всіх сторін. Джоффрі розштовхав людей, крокуючи до тилу воза, та спробував пригнути заднє поруччя. Він помилився в рухах і врізався головою в поруччя, коли права рука не змогла вхопитись за будь-що.

Джоффрі повернув голову вправо, наскільки шия дозволила це зробити, щоб оглянути руку вцілілим оком. Більша частина правого передпліччя була відсутня, залишився лише пеньок, що починався майже біля ліктя.

Він заточився, не впав лише завдяки допомозі сусідніх солдат. За ними позаду вже нікого не було, вимушена зупинка через бурю здається залишила їх останніми в колоні... Позаду залишався лише сірий пісок.

\- Наші братчики залежать від нас! Й ті, що тут, й ті, що залишились вдома! Штовхайте заради ваших братів! - заволав він, обернувшись до воза, і почав штовхати зі всієї сили, впираючись лівим плечем.

\- ееееееееАААААААРРРРрррр! - кричали люди, впираючись в воза, той ледве-ледве порухався вперед від того зусилля. Джоффрі зауважив цівочки слини, що звисали з його рота, поки він штовхав, відчуваючи, як горять м'язи, а поле зору перед оком стає все червонішим та червонішим.

_Книжки розсипались по підлозі, але Джоффрі відчув, як його посмішка набуває маніакального виразу, незважаючи на той факт, що він був стомлений до смерті та мокрий від поту._

_\- Я готовий, - сказав він Псові, відчуваючи правоту цих слів глибоко всередині._

Він пригадав різьблення в тій підземній залі, що зображували величезну армію, котра розповсюджувалась по всьому тунелю, а звідти _повсюди взагалі_.

\- ШТОВХАЙТЕ!" заревів він, думаючи про своїх братчиків, про Цзіня в Сіробашті, про Валіона в Фортеці Світанку.

\- мммммххааААААААААААААРРРРРРРррр! - напружено ревіли чоловіки позаду нього.

Він пригадав білого блукача, котрий невтомно вбивав його людей, котрий невтомно збирався поглинути все в світі.

\- ШТОООВХАААЙТЕ! - волав Джоффрі, відчуваючи зростання болю в своїй покаліченій руці. Він думав про всіх своїх друзів, людей, котрих він любив та котрими переймався, людей, котрі показали йому шлях в житті.

\- ммммммММХАААААААААААААААРРРРРРРРР! - гриміло ревіння вояків, коли вони штовхали воза, що знову застряв нерухомо.

_"Ти не втечеш від долі, молодий солдате... ніхто не може втекти..."_ останні вахрамові слова лунали відлунням в його голові, сказані так переконливо. наче то була єдина певна річ на білому світі.

Потужний порив вітру знову вдарив по ним, зриваючи джоффриного шарфа. Він відчув як потилицю та шию обпікає пісок, здираючи шкіру ще й на обличчі, гострі піщинки наче білували його заживо, ревіння бурі наче знову посилилось.

Він подумав про Тиріона, що завжди міг знайти привід для жарту та сміху. Про Сандора, про його перекривлений характер, що він ховав під напівобгорілою маскою. Він подумав про архімейстерав Перестана та його мрії про мідь, про архімейстера Бенедикта і його метод створення артефактів в уяві, про архімейстера Ваелліна, як той показував йому зірки... Він думав про безтурботного Накаро на борту _Вітрів Сходу_, про ненав'язливу компанію Балео та незграбні каламбури Вокво. Він думав про тихого Джона і його задумливе мовчання, що іноді переривалось глибокими думками. Він пригадував Арта і та решту команди _Ібб-Вогана_, жорстких моряків та вірних друзів... Він пригадував Томмена з його дурним котом, Мірцеллу з її добрими очима. Він пригадував свою матір поза межами інтриг та змов, її люблячу посмішку і несамовиту любов.

Він подумав про вродливу Сансу, про її відсторонений погляд в далину, котрий вона іноді мала, коли не знала, що за нею спостерігають. Він думав про Неда, батька, котрого ніколи не мав, батька, котрий підняв його уламки з землі і знову зібрав їх докупи.

\- ШТООВХАЙТЕ ЗАРАДИ СВІТАААНКУ! - заволав він, забуваючи про все інше. Його сумніви, його минуле, його помилки, все це повільно переставало мати значення всередині розуму в цю мить... він боровся проти вітру і самої долі, штовхаючи вперед.

\- ммммммММММММХАААААААААААААААААРРРРРРРРРРРРРРР! - ревіли люди свій клич проти бурі, проти фатуму, і віз посунувся вперед ще на сантиметр.

Джоффрі глибоко вдихнув, випльовуючи грудку затверділої крові, перш ніж набрати якнайбільше повітря в легені. Груди горіли вогнем від болю, і він відчував, як цівочки крові побігли з-під перев'язок. Він пригадав метушливе життя Королівської Гавані та спокійне навчання в Старомісті. Він подумав про тихий Вінтерфелл та безтурботний Браавос, про таємничий Іббен та фанатичний Волантіс.

Полковник подумав про всіх людей в світі, котрі стояли на межі, ризикуючи долею гіршою за смерть. Мейстери та мудреці, маги та лицарі, торговці та фермери.

Ревіння бурі наче знову посилилось, коли Джоффрі ще на півкроку посунувся вперед.

_Батьки, матері, сини, доньки._

Всі, кого він коли-небудь зустрічав, всі, кого він коли-небудь ненавидів, всі, кого він коли-небудь кохав.

Маленькі вогники в безкрайому темному просторі...

\- ШТОООВХАААТЕ ЗАРАДИ ЖИИИИИИИИВИИИИИИИИИХ! - проревів він, звільняючи розум від всіх зайвих думок, концентруючись лише на русі вперед.

\- мммМММММММММММААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРР! - _гримів_ клич вояків разом з ним, коли вони _тиснули_ воза вперед, штовхаючи його наче власною силою волі, _гримів_ хор зневаги до самої бурі, рев надії та переконання.

Відкрита обіцянка, клятва, дана самому собі. Щоб стати володарями своєї долі, щоб споглядати зірки в небесах та землю під ногами, щоб стати вартовими на варті.

Лікарняний віз їхав вперед, урухомлений завдяки мріям та спогадам. Рухомий завдяки обіцянці людини.

* * *

Якщо маєте бажання підтримати перекладача та скачати "Пурпурові Дні" в форматі електронної книги - запрошую Вас на Alex Malyarchuk Translations на Патреоні. Окрім "Пурпурових Днів" там знаходить ще чимало чого цікавого.


	27. Розділ 25: Разом

**Розділ 25: Разом.  
**

**1**

\- Ми не зможемо зробити це, - сказав Сабу, відпивши з малої чаші, намагаючись не пролити дорогоцінну воду.

\- Ми не здамося, - відреагував Джоффрі, промовивши це так, наче озвучив закон природи, світло-зелені очі виблискували твердо, як діаманти. Він спробував взяти свою чашку, але натомість лише вдарив її пеньком руки об невеликий ящик, на котрому сидів. Чашка впала додолу, розливши воду.

\- От лайно, - вилаявся він, намагаючись встати і взяти чашу, скривившись, коли біль в грудях став сильнішим.

\- Не переживай так... - сказав Шань, підводячись зі свого, меншого ящика, і підняв чашу.

\- Знову... - зітхнув Джоффрі, сівши назад на ящик, та знову скривився, переводячи погляд на обрубок правої руки.

\- Ти знаєш, ліва рука також може замінити дії правої... - продовжив Шань, взявши чашу, і спробував знову наповнити її, але Джоффрі зупинив його.

\- Не треба, я розлив свою порцію... збережи воду для інших, - сказав він, продовжуючи вдивлятись в обрубок, наче щось в ньому бентежило його.

\- Джоу-Рі, тобі...

\- Капітане, - перервав його Джоффрі, підводячи обидва ока, та подивився прямо на капітана.

\- ... так, пане, - відповів Шань, злегка зітхнувши, і поставив казанок та порожню чашу на ящик.

Вцілілі офіцери Експедиції всі сиділи тут, колом, навколо ящика, що слугував за стіл, адже всі їхні столи та похідні стільці давно вже використали на дрова для обігріву.

Джоффрі нахмурився, коли ревіння бурі назовні стало гучнішим, намет хитало туди-сюди поривами вітру.

\- Це все через кляту бурю, чи не так? - запитав він роздратовано. Капітан Біцзюй неохоче кивнув, - Так, полковнику, поки солдати і... офіцери, - мовив він, старанно уникаючи поглядом джоффриних очей, - докладають надлюдських зусиль, і відстань, котру ми долаємо в таких умовах, насправді безпрецедентна... все ж цей невпинний шторм занадто нас сповільнює.

Шань кивнув на це, ставлячи свою чашу на ящику: - Ми просто не маємо достатньо припасів, щоб продовжувати шлях з такою швидкістю. Якщо невдовзі буря не припиниться, то ніхто з нас не дістанеться до Сіробашти, - сказав він.

Джоффрі розвіяв ауру відчаю, вгативши кулаком по ящику: - Має бути щось, що ми здатні зробити... потрібно донести новини назад до Фортеці Світанку, якою б не була ціна... ви розумієте?! - сказав він, підводячись, та почав загрозливо крокувати туди-сюди, - Чого б це нам не коштувало! Ми мусимо спинити легіони проклятих та їхніх господарів, перш ніж вони проб'ються через П'ять Фортець. Якщо вони підуть далі... то поглинуть весь північний схід Імперії, поки збереться достатньо велика армія для відсічі... і тоді вже буде запізно! Всі ті мерці... - Джоффрі знову зітхнув, зупинився і взявся долонею за лоба.

_Чому? Кляті боги, світ і так був достатньо вграним в дупу і без... без... цього..._

Джос раптово підвівся, повернувши зблідле обличчя до Джоффрі. - дещо, що я можу зробити... - сказав він.

Джоффрі поглянув на Джоса, важко розмірковуючи.

_Боротись магією проти магії... це краще, ніж нічого не робити..._ подумав він, хапаючись за соломинку.

\- Мабуть якийсь ритуал, чи не так... Скільки це займе часу? - запитав він мага.

\- Я закінчу приготування цієї ночі... до завтра на світанку, - відповів той, глибоко вдихаючи повітря.

\- Гаразд, зроби це, - сказав Джоффрі, дивлячись на решту товариства. - Хіба що хтось має якісь кращі ідеї? - запитав він з надією. Тиша була йому відповіддю, пориви вітру та піску за межами намету слугували знаками пунктуації.

\- Гаразд, отже я бажаю, щоб люди підготувались до ранку. Без піщаної бурі на шляху ми зможемо потроїти швидкість руку, передайте воякам, що я особисто буду підганяти того, хто відстане від колони, - наказав він, і офіцери знали, що він мав на увазі.

_Ми маємо принести новини... чого б це не коштувало..._

**2**

Піщана буря розгулялась на повну силу, коли Джоффрі крокував скрізь юрбу вояків, розмовляючи з сонцепроменями і кількома аж надто молодими капітанами, котрих він недавно підвищив в званнях, переконуючись, що люди зберігали порядок. Єдиним наметом, котрого ще не спакували, був джосовий, його оточили декілька досі живих нефритових променів та напівмісяців, всі вони сиділи на піску. Вони не звертали увагу на пориви вітру навколо них, сидячи нерухомо як статуї, та продовжували медитацію.

_Або концентрувались перед ритуалом..._

Це було досить дивно, Джос сказав йому, що до світанку все буде готово... а сонце піднялось над горизонтом ще годину тому.

Він зупинився перед входом в намет, не знаючи, чи безпечно буде зайти туди зараз. Біля входу сидів самотній нефритовий промінь, тримаючи руки на захованому в піхвах короткому мечі, вартуючи вхід.

\- Трисонце, - звернувся він, віддаючи перевагу традиційній назві нового рангу Джоффрі, аніж більш сучасному терміну "полковник".

\- Променю, - відповів Джоффрі, повільно підходячи до навісу над входом, він очікував на попередження від писаря.

Але той промовчав, і Джоффрі зайшов всередину.

Він не знав, чого очікувати, можливо щупалець з темряви, що звивались в дивних візерунках, чи сліпучих сплетінь з променів світла всіх кольорів веселки, як певні легенди описували візуальне втілення магії Дітей Лісу. Натомість він знайшов Джоса, що стояв на колінах, спиною до входу, звична мантія вкривала лише його ноги. Джоффрі повільно пройшов вперед, про всяк випадок обходячи мага широким півколом.

Він побачив срібного кинджала в його руці, вираз обличчя писаря складався із суміші розчарування та суму. Груди були поколоті невеликими проколами, з півдесятка більших ран оточували серце.

Джос дивився на кинджал, коли почув прибуття, сумно посміхаючись. - Це... складніше, ніж я думав... я намагався протягом цілого ранку, але щоразу як я майже закінчував це... - він похитав головою і знову поглянув на зброю.

\- Джосе, що за чортівня?! - заволав Джоффрі, кинувся вперед і забрав кинджала з руки капітана, той не опирався.

Нефритовий капітан глибоко вдихнув і перевів погляд на нього, - Якою би не була ціна... ти ж сам так сказав, пригадуєш? - мовив він. Джоффрі перехопило подих, він вирячився на кинджал в руці з відразою.

\- І що?! Ти збираєшся вбити себе?! Чудовий план, Джосе! Просто прекрасний план, трясця! - крикнув Джоффрі, хитаючи головою та крокуючи наметом, наче лев в клітці.

\- Ти ж був правий. Загроза від того, що поїдає мертве тіло Потойбіччя, більша за будь-яку іншу, з якими стикались П'ять Фортець протягом всієї писаної історії... вони мають підготуватись, чого б це не коштувало... пам'ятаєш? - сказав Джос.

\- В сраку це все! Я не дозволю тобі вбити себе! Ми знайдемо інший шлях, - сказав Джоффрі, схиливши голову.

\- Немає іншого шляху, і ти це знаєш. Кожне поселення, що ми зустрічали по дорозі, вже зруйноване чи пограбоване, і ми вже не зустрічали інших караванів протягом _двох місяців_... немає іншого шляху, полковнику! - вигукнув капітан, вживаючи військове звання щоб нагадати йому про велику відповідальність.

\- Джосе... будь ласка... не роби цього, - сказав Джоффрі, переходячи на благання, але розумом погоджувався з ним.

\- Магія завжди має певну ціну, так чи інакше. Подумай про своїх людей, полковнику, згадай Шаня, Ху, Сабу і решту вояків, подумай про всіх людей, за котрих відповідаєш... вони всі помруть протягом тижня. І ти це _знаєш_... - промовив Джос, глибоко вдихаючи та концентруючись, перш ніж взяти великий срібний медальйон, покритий таємничими рунами, і відкласти його вбік, - Передай це Високому Місяцеві Вен-Зі, коли досягнеш Фортеці Світанку... передай йому, що я не підвів його, - сказав він.

\- Я не можу зробити цього самотужки... я усвідомив це сьогодні... мені бракує сили волі... - продовжив він із сумною посмішкою, поклавши медальйон, і поглянув на кинджала в джоффриній руці.

Джоффрі втупився очима в медальйон і схилив голову. Він підійшов прямо до капітана і став на коліна перед ним, - Я сам це зроблю... я буду жертвою, - сказав він, наче якась спокійна впевненість огорнула його.

\- Ох, Джоу-Рі... ти не міняєшся, - відповів той з мудрою посмішкою і заперечливо похитав головою. - Це не спрацює, жертвою маю бути я, - сказав він, вхопив джоффрину руку і поставив кинджал, котрого полковник міцно тримав в руці, прямо навпроти серця. - Я не зможу зробити це самотужки... якби сильно я не старався... ти маєш виконати свій обов'язок, як мій командир... - продовжив він.

Джоффрі тупо дивився на кинджал в руці, він усвідомив, що його судомить: - Всі... всі покидають мене на самоті, Джосе... спершу Хан, потім Сьон-Мі... потім генерал... І я мабуть вбив Ягама... всі люди... Цзехі, Гу-Йя, Донг... імена за іменами... Боги, прошу... Джосе... тільки не ти, - благав Джоффрі і лезо кинджала тремтіло.

Джос застиг нерухомо, вдивляючись прямо у вічі, та враз схопив Джоффрі за обидва плеча, нахиляючись до нього. - Я прожив життя так, як хотів, і мене не соромно закінчити його таким чином... зроби це заради людей, Джоу-Рі... заради власних людей, - сказав Джос, майже благаючи.

Джоффрі й далі заціплено дивився на кинджал, здригаючись, око наче паралізувало.

\- Джоу-Рі... зроби це заради мене... заради свого друга... - прошепотів Джос.

_Друга._

Джоффрі поглянув у джосові очі, спокійні та переконливі.

_Друг..._

Він всадив кинджала в джосове серце з несподіваною силою, провернув лезо та перерізав декілька вен і артерій одним швидким рухом. Джос застогнав від раптового болю, але його вдячні очі вже були напівзаплющені, коли Джоффрі обережно підхопив його за спину обрубком руки, дозволяючи йому тихо опуститись на землю, коли руки нефритового сонця об'мякли і впали з джоффриних плечей.

Джоффрине дихання стало хаотичним проти його волі, тіло здригалось від судом, погляд застиг в одній точці. Легесенький вітерець, здавалось, промайнув навколо них на мить, а потім розчинився в порожнечі.

_Я мушу бути сильним... не можу зламатись... не тут..._

Джоффрі через зусилля заплющив очі, глибоко вдихнувши, і спробував заспокоїтись, тамуючи сльози. Він закрив джосові очі, забрав медальйон і повільно вийшов з намету. Назовні піщана буря наче одразу закінчилась, і можна було бачити сіру пустку до самого горизонту.

\- Світанок, - сказав один з нефритових променів, дивлячись на Джоффрі одночасно з сумом та вдячністю.

\- Світанок, - підхопили решта писарів.

Джоффрі поглянув на медальйон в руці, повільно підняв його до грудей і віддав честь, вдаряючи лівою рукою біля серця, не маючи сил відповідати вголос.

**3**

Від Експедиції залишився лише кістяк того, що було на початку. Люди навіть не мали сил для проявів радості, коли проходили під піднятою решіткою брами Сіробашти. Менше третини початкової кількості повернулось назад, дещо менше за чотири сотні вояків.

Джоффрі їхав на чолі колони, обережно керуючи конем. Він ще й досі не повністю призвичаївся до керування повіддям однією рукою, але попередні навчання з верхової лучної стрільби досить суттєво допомогли в цьому.

\- Заради богів... який я радий тебе бачити... - бурмотів Джоффрі до себе, дивлячись на замок. Сонцепромінь, що вартував перед брамою, гарячково біг до нього, маючи вигляд людини, що щойно побачила спасіння.

\- ... Майоре Джоу-Рі?! Слава Діві-зі-Світла! Ми вже вважали вас... - він затнувся, побачивши додаткове сонце на джоффриному обладунку. Вартовий протягом миті _насправді_ оглянув його та решту експедиції. - Полковнику... - пробурмотів він, віддаючи честь, та очевидно намагався привести думки до ладу.

\- Сонцепроменю, - відсалютував у відповідь Джоффрі, - Мої люди вмирають з голоду та спраги, будь ласка прослідкуй, щоб вони все це отримали, - сказав він, озираючись до стомлених вояків.

\- Звичайно, полковнику... але... де генерал Юй? - запитав той, заскочений здогадкою.

Джоффрі глибоко вдихнув, дивлячись на сонцепроменя: - Нічний Яструб загинув у битві... - сказав він, швидко продовживши, маючи намір виконати останній наказ чотирисонця, - Полковник... ні, тепер генерал Цзінь поведе за собою Світанкових Пластунів... - продовжив він, схиливши голову. - До речі, де він зараз? - запитав Джоффрі, озираючись навколо та дивуючись, чому старий друг та наставник ще не показався на подвір'ї замку.

Болюче тремтіння сонцепроменя та його мовчазний ступор могли б з таким же успіхом бути закляттям чорної магії, коли Джоффрі відчув, як маленький проблиск надії розтрощило, наче від удару робертовим бойовим молотом, на друзки.

**4**

\- Джоу-Рі...! Виглядаєш гівняно... - засміявся Цзінь, коли Джоффрі став на коліно перед його ліжком, стискаючи лівою долонею руку генерала, через силу ковтаючи слину.

\- Ти також, Цзіню... ти також... - мовив Джоффрі з гіркою посмішкою-гримасою, повільно опускаючи погляд. Товста ковдра не могла приховати факт того, що нижче талії під нею нічого не було.

\- Бачу, що ти познайомився з... ніжним дотиком пилки, так само, як і я... старий друже? - запитав Джоффрі, сумно посміхнувшись та швидко моргаючи.

\- Можна й так сказати... - відповів Цзінь, сутужно кашляючи, та поклав голову назад на подушку, не відпускаючи джоффриної руки. - Я перевіряв якість ремонту зовнішньої стіни, коли ціла _клята_ секція обвалилась... самому досі не віриться... - сказав Цзінь, повільно похитавши головою, - П'ятнадцять клятих років служби в Пластунах... лише щоб померти від довбаної _цеглини_... - закінчив він із пирханням.

Джоффрі знову проковтнув щось, перш ніж також пирхнути напівщиро, спробував посміхнутись і не зміг цього зробити: - Припини, Цзіню... ти вже заплатив ціну, тепер час для видужання... - сказав йому Джоффрі, проте задушливий запах гнилої плоті, що переповнював кімнату, відкрито заперечував цю брехню.

\- Не вдалось зупинити зараження... кляті тілесні писарі вже давно накачують мене своїми знеболюючим зіллям, щоб зупинити кляту гангрену... виродки... - Цзінь знову пирхнув, з меншим ентузіазмом. - Я грозив їм пекельними муками, якщо вони не розбудять мене в момент вашого повернення, - додав він, вивільняючи приглушений регіт з глибин тіла, - На щастя, я ще маю залишки сил всередині... я досі... маю.. .це в собі... - бурмотів він, його погляд злегка розфокусувався.

\- Бо, - зненацька промовив він, переводячи погляд на тілесного писаря, що сидів в куточку кімнати. Білі та довгі ріденькі вуса цілителя невдоволено порухались, - Полковнику... Ви помрете від...

\- Бо, - знову прошепотів Цзінь, а потім наче якось зібрав залишки внутрішніх сил. - Бо! Ще одну порцію... - наказав він. Навіть на порозі смерті, Усміхнений Тигр досі вигравав пазурами. Тілесний писар підвівся і неквапно наповнив чашу темно-бурою рідиною. Він сів на край ліжка та повільно простягнув чашу, дозволяючи Цзіню випити ліки одним ковтком.

\- Агг... на смак як сірий пісок... чи навіть гірше... - сказав той, похитуючи головою, в очах вмираючого вояка з'явились тривожні іскри. - Ще одну, - наказав він.

\- Тоді ви не переживете цієї ночі, Цзіню... - сказав Бо, несхвально наповнюючи чашу.

\- Ніч... тиждень... чи декілька годин між добрими друзями, га? - усміхнувся Цзінь, перш ніж випити другу порцію. Бо повільно відійшов назад, хитаючи головою, та взяв свої приладдя. - Я буду надворі, - сказав він, відчиняючи двері.

Цзінь на очах посвіжів, кров прилинула до його обличчя, і він поглянув на Джоффрі, вже серйозним поглядом. - Наскільки все погано там? - запитав він, готуючись до неприємних новин.

Джоффрі зітхнув: - Погано, Цзіню... дуже погано... - сказав він. - Демони Ночі... котрих на моїй батьківщині називали Білими Блукачами... вони повернулись, і в них є армія оживших мерців, більша за всі сили об'єднаних Легіонів... та армія лише зростатиме після кожної перемоги... то справжнє море смерті та знищення, Цзіню... я боюсь, що ніщо не зможе їх зупинити... - прошепотів Джоффрі, відчай в глибині душі лише зростав, як він розповідав детальніше. Він белькотів майже несвідомо, коли пекельна історія наче самі вилітала з його рота, розповідав Цзіневі про жахіття, що він побачив, про жахіття, що йде по них всіх.

\- ... зрозуміло... - сказав Цзінь, вдивляючись у стелю, та затих на хвильку, мабуть обмірковував цю новину, що наче трощила звичний світ. - Чи генерал Юй загинув? - раптово перепитав він, вдивляючись на Джоффрі.

\- Так... - пробурмотів Джоффрі, знімаючи невелику торбину з пояса, та вилаявся через неспроможність відчепити зав'язку пеньком правої руки. Нарешті він спромігся її розв'язати та витягнув звідти два предмета.

Одне з нагрудних сонць Нічного Яструба та Пластунський Ріг.

\- Він наказав мені передати це тобі... - сказав Джоффрі. Рука міцно тримала позолочене залізне сонце та перев'язь, на якій тримався Ріг, коли він повільно передав їх Цзіневі.

\- Ні, - сказав Цзінь, раптово підводячи свою руку, і зупинив джоффрину, - Я не здатен виконувати мої обов'язки... - додав він і обережно відштовхнув руку з дарами до джоффриних грудей.

\- Цзіню... - прошепотів Джоффрі, відчуваючи незвичну вагу того сонця в долоні.

\- Ти втратив більше, ніж просто руку та око там, в Потойбіччі, Джоу-Рі... але також отримав щось навзамін... - сказав Цзінь з малою посмішкою. - Щось... щось, що робить людей більшими за самих себе... щось... грандіозніше, - продовжив він, вдивляючись Джоффрі прямо в вічі.

\- Цзіню... - повторив Джоффрі, напів-придушеним голосом. Та той не зважав на це.

\- Ніч наближається, Джоу-Рі... ти бачив це краще, ніж я коли-небудь зміг би, ти розумієш, що насувається... ти розумієш, що треба зробити... - промовив він, коли Джоффрі похитав головою, заперечуючи це.

\- Маяк світла та надії, непохитна опора, батько... - продовжив Цзінь, наче просвердлюючи поглядом дірку в своєму другові, - Ти маєш стати тим всім, Джоу-Рі... якщо наша всі цивілізація зможе встояти перед цією бурею, про яку ти розповів... ти маєш стати чимось величнішим... _маєш_ стати маяком для наших солдат, для наших братів... _маєш_ стати непохитним стовпом, опорою, що відкидає відчай, батьком для людей... ти маєш _вести_... ти маєш _вести_ їх за собою, Джоу-Рі... - вів далі Цзінь, досі відштовхуючи джоффрин кулак. - Я не здатен продовжувати нести обов'язки командира Світанкових Пластунів... - закінчив він.

\- Цзіню... - прошепотів Джоффрі, дивлячись на свого кулака, котрий щойно торкнувся його грудей.

\- Відкрий долоню, - сказав Цзінь.

Джоффрі відчув, наче все його тіло перетворилось в мішок з голками, відкривши зчеплену долоню, і поглянув на перев'язь Рогу і самотню, обрамлену золотом залізну зірку.

\- Генерале Джоу-Рі... Веди Пластунів через Світанок та Сутінки, через Світло та Пітьму, - процитував Цзінь, його голос лунав відлунням в джоффриному черепі, наче наказ від самої Долі. Він повільно закрив долоню, глибоко вдихаючи.

Цзінь посміхався та забрав свою руку, - А зараз... гадаю, що ми маємо декілька годин перед сутінками... і ти _винен_ мені партію в грі, ти, варварський байстрюче... - сказав він.

Джоффрі ще раз вдихнув на повні груди, - Здається, що ти правий, - мовив він, злегка посміхнувшись. - Кості? - запитав Джоффрі, ледве стримуючись від уколів в правому оці.

\- Звичайно що ні! Та клята цегла впала мені на _ноги_, а не на _голову_! Дякую богам хоча б за це... - проголосив Цзінь та щиро зареготав. Джоффрі посміявся разом з ним, знову хапаючи його за руку. - Тоді карти? - запитав він.

\- Карти підійдуть, - задоволено відповів Цзінь із ствердним киванням.

То була одна з найкращих картярних сутичок на їхній пам'яті, багата одночасно на хитромудрі ходи та бентежливі промахи. Джоффрі та Цізнь реготали із старих байок, згадували загиблих друзів, і чимало сівайну було випито в той вечір. Коли сонце нахилилось до горизонту на заході, гра повільно закінчилась і Джоффрі пирхнув від здивування.

\- Не можу повірити, що ти знову виграв, Цзіню... ну не може людина бути такою вмілою в цьому... - зачудовано промовив він, злегка шоковано роздивляючись свої карти. - Цзіню? - запитав він і поглянув на друга. Усміхнений Тигр застиг зі задоволеною посмішкою на обличчі, наполовину заплющивши нерухомі очі. Розслаблена рука тримала лише декілька карт, решта розсипались по ліжку. Їх було більше, ніж мало б бути в результаті гри, і більшість з них концентрувались біля рукава лівої руки.

Джоффрі двічі моргнув, побачивши ті карти, куточок рота піднявся догори наче сам собою. - Ах ти ж, шахраський виродку... - сказав він, хитаючи головою, не маючи сили стримати приглушений сміх, що рвався з горлянки. Він вдихнув на повні груди та поглянув у вікно, спостерігаючи за останніми променями вмираючого сонця. Він ще декілька разів швидко моргнув, перш ніж заплющити очі, і повторно глибоко вдихнув.

Сонце вже майже сіло за обрій, коли Джоффрі поклав долоню на цзіневе плече. - Через Світанок та Сутінки, Цзіню... через Світло та Темряву... - пообіцяв він, вхопившись за плече мерця, і сонце в цю мить остаточно закотилось за горизонт, починалась темна зоряна ніч.

**5**

_... і я особисто поведу в бій контингент Фортеці Світанку. Ті нечисленні шматки обсидіану, що ми змогли знайти, переплавляють на вістря стріл в той же час, як ти це читаєш, адже Ворог настільки сильний, ти сам це бачив, що лише в дальньому бою можливо його знищити. Решта командирів Фортець погоджується з твоєю тактичною оцінкою; враховуючи природу Оживлених, наша глибинна оборона не спрацює проти такого ворога. Найкращим рішенням для Легіонів буде зібратись докупи біля Фортеці Полудня та зустріти ворогів у чистому полі, як я раніше й вказував, де ми отримаємо перевагу через мобільність та концентрацію ударних сил на нашу користь, щоб розтрощити їх._

_Жертви, принесені тобою та твоїми людьми, не будуть забутими, генерале Джоу-Рі, і я з нетерпінням очікую на нашу зустріч віч-на-віч, коли це все скінчиться._

_Ми Стоїмо Незламно._

_Підписано,_

_Генерал Фей-Пі, Зелений Слон, Командир Світанку._

...

Джоффрі спохмурнів, повторно перечитуючи листа, та нехотячи викликаючи вигук протесту з правого боку. - Вже готово? - запитав він, повертаючи голову направо, щоб побачити, що там коїться.

\- Ще ні, генерале, але все робилось би швидше, якби ти не крутився з боку в бік весь час, - пробурчав старий зброяр, продовжуючи метушитись з металевими пластинами та шматками шкіри, обплітаючи джоффрин пеньок правої руки, котрий нещадно свербів.

\- Можеш ще кілька разів перечитати той лист, все одно наказ не зміниться, - сказав огрядний Сабу і відпив води зі своєї фляги. Він, Джоффрі та декілька інших офіцерів перебували зараз в кузні Сіробашти, в основному вбиваючи вільний час і відпочиваючи від перенапруження після тієї навіженої гонки через Потойбіччя.

\- Аж не віриться, що вони кидають нас тут... Вони збирають об'єднану міць всіх П'яти Фортець, щоб зійтись у відкритому бою з Демонами Ночі і закінчити це все назавжди... і вони кидають нас тут... - Джоффрі плюнув спересердя, хитаючи головою.

\- Якщо вже по-чесному, майже всі наші підрозділи наполовину вибиті або й гірше, і це ще без врахування залишків Експедиції... - мовив Ху, здригаючись.

Пластуни, що залишились на захисті Сіробашти та Дальніх Застав, котрі оточували її, були в не набагато кращому стані, ніж рештки Експедиції. Невеликі зграї віхтів все частіше шастали навколо, їхня кількість зростала з часом одразу після початку походу в Потойбіччя, проте їхні напади майже припинились невдовзі після приходу Джоффрі та решти вцілілих вояків.

Було очевидно, що білі блукачі збирають докупи свої сили, здавалось, що вони знали про приготування Легіонів до відкритої битви в полі... і вони збирались відповідно відреагувати.

\- Я знаю... - пробурмотів Джофррі, коли свербіння в пеньку стало майже нестерпним. - Та просто... після всього того пекла, крізь яке ми пройшли... ми не побачимо обличчя тих виродків, коли Легіони розтрощать їх... - він похитав головою, - Та пусте, ми виконали наше завдання... тепер Легіони знають, як битись з демонами, - з надією продовжив Джоффрі.

\- Готово, незважаючи на постійні рухи... тепер тобі доведеться ще більше використовувати силу всього торсу... - сказав старий сонцепромінь, підводячись, не виказуючи ані крихти поваги, наче його не обходив новий військовий ранг Джоффрі. Досить незвичне відношення, особливо після зустрічей із зеленими рекрутами, що припиняли робити те, чим були зайняті, і витріщались з трепетом на нього, щоразу як він проходив повз них.

_Шань та решта ветеранів розповсюджували аж занадто багато байок..._

\- Потримай це для мене, - сказав він і передав листа Сабу, та поглянув на свій протез. То був короткий товстий сталевий прут, що з'єднувався з залишком передпліччя, роблячи його нову "руку" дещо довшою, ніж попередня. Проте замість долоні вона закінчувалась наконечником булави-пернача, покритим загостреними ребрами.

Він незграбно порухав протезом, роблячи кілька пробних замахів. Нова рука була незручною та трохи заважкою, але можливість використовувати обидві руки під час бою компенсувала все. Джоффрі віддавав перевагу лезу, але булава була просто ефективнішою в розбиванні віхтових черепів. Він не матиме тієї ж швидкості та спритності, як з дао, проте зможе робити замахи з будь-якого напряму, і якесь з ребер таки зачепить ворога, при умові що той не ухилиться від удару.

\- Майор Ягам заплакав би гіркими сльозами, якби побачив тебе зараз... - сказав Сабу з сумною усмішкою, спостерігаючи за джоффриними потугами.

_\- Твій бойовий стиль потрохи розвивається в досить незвичному напрямку, не так, як передбачалось... -__ задумливо промовив Ягам, допомагаючи Джоффрі стати на ноги, крижане лезо й далі стирчало з його живота._

Джоффрі зупинився посеред замаху, перш ніж несамовито похитати головою.

\- Він би заплакав ще сильніше, якби побачив, чим я з Сабу будемо займатись по обіді... - промовив Джоффрі, пирхнувши в кінці фрази, намагаючись заховати те несподіване видіння глибше в пам'яті.

\- Що? - раптово перепитав Сабу.

\- Допомагатимеш мені тренуватись з дао в лівій руці, звичайно ж, - хитро відповів Джоффрі.

\- Боги... це займе цілий день, - пробурмотів Сабу, одночасно роздратований та заінтригований, підводячись на ноги.

\- Швидше цілий тиждень, - мовив Ху, звівши брови.

\- Не те, щоб ми мали багато інших справ. Пластуни принаймні можуть вирушати в звичні патрулювання, проте ветерани Експедиції, котрі не є пластунами, і котрим вище командування наказало залишитись тут та відновити сили... невелике видовище має зробити їхнє перебування тут менш нудним та нікчемним, - сказав Джоффрі, хапаючи дао лівою рукою. - Гаразд, - додав він, незграбно впустивши меча, котрий вислизнув і впав на підлогу, - Це буде складнувато...

\- О, і ще, до речі, - продовжив він, виходячи з кузні разом з Сабу, - я підвищую вас всіх до майорів, - додав він, хитро посміхаючись.

\- Що?!, - Але Джо... е-е, генерале!, - Ого, - розмаїття вигуків долинуло з-за його спини, коли він зареготав.

\- Вони ж не думали, що я буду один сушити голову над цією катастрофою, та не затягну їх туди з собою, хіба ні? - запитав він самого себе і продовжив ходу.

Зненацька він зупинився.

\- Чого це ти вишкіряєшся, га, _майоре_ Шань? - запитав він Дальнього розвідника, зупинившись біля виходу з приміщення.

\- Ох, - було єдиним словом, що вислизнуло з вуст зазвичай впевненого офіцера, перш ніж Джоффрі вийшов назовні від сонячні промені. - Боги, але воно свербить! - вигукнув він, розмахуючи булавою на всі боки і лякаючи кількох свіжих рекрутів біля кузні, що пригнулись від того.

**6**

Залишки Експедиції і решта пластунів використали наступні два місяці на повну. Надлишок припасів в Сіробашті зробив чудо одночасно з моральним станом та фізичною втомою, адже їхні тіла отримали чималий відпочинок після тієї жахливої місії.

Мабуть розголос про "Срібного Лева та його людей" поширився Легіоном Світанку, адже каравани з припасами приносили дивні та іноді захопливі чутки, що розходились по Фортеці Світанку, спричинені джоффриним сухим, лаконічним рапортом, підписаним всіма офіцерами Експедиції, котрі пережили похід. Проте байки лише зростали з часом, коли каравани повертались до Фортеці, забираючи з собою окремих _пластунів_ в відпустку, очевидно стаючи з часом ще більш неймовірними. Чутки та шепіт про "непохитного" офіцера, котрий особисто вивів своїх людей з самого пекла, сам один спустився в безодню в пошуках відповідей, воював проти легіонів культистів, мерців та кочівників. Чоловік, що підірвав демона Ночі ціною втрати власної руки... поголос роздув ці події ще сильніше, змушуючи Джоффрі почуватись приголомшеним, приголомшеним і заскоченим міфом, що починав жити своїм життям в головах його людей і зелених рекрутів. Його майже нудило від того, що вони шепотіли _його ім'я_ з трепетом перед ним, не згадуючи хоробрих друзів, що віддали свої життя в Потойбіччі, щоб він міг жити далі.

Джоффрі вважав, що максимально обмежившись в спілкуванні з учасниками караванів він зможе приглушити ці дурні чутки, але це виявилось фатальною помилкою. Його новий вигляд викликав зацікавлення візничих, вантажників та озброєного супроводу навіть сильніше... Сіра пов'язка на оці начебто сяяла чистим сонячним світлом і давала можливість розпізнавати брехню, і в мить небезпеки він міг причепити на протез _перекрученого дракона_ на додачу до булави, просто на випадок зустрічі з черговим Блукачем, щоб розтрощити його, якщо поблизу не виявиться артилерії. І звичайно ж, завжди знаходився якийсь хвалько, хто присягався, що своїми очима бачив _того_ срібного лева, що гуляв разом з генералом, завжди насторожений, швидше за все _той_ лев харчувався пожираючи тіневих демонів на обід.

Він мав сильні сумніви, що Цзінь мав саме це на увазі, коли наказав йому _вести_ людей за собою, але Джоффрі не мав сил всередині, щоб розтрощити оптимізм караванників (і чималої кількості своїх рекрутів) перед відправленням в Фортецю.

Їм невдовзі знадобиться вся надія та весь оптимізм на світі.

Проте Джоффрі не витратив намарно тих двох місяців відпочинку. Окрім тренувань щоранку та щовечора, вправляючись у фехтуванні лівою рукою з дао, він переконався, щоб більшість привезеного з походу обсидіану перетворили в десяток кинджалів та дві сотні наконечників для стріл з тих більших брил. Ветерани Експедиції поділились їхнім так важко вивченим уроком з рештою пластунів, із офіцерами та рядовими солдатами, пояснюючи в дискусіях тактику, як протистояти новим ворогам, та навіть демонструючи це на практиці в награних сутичках.

Переважно вони всі очікували, одночасно з надією та жахом, на кондорів, що мали принести останні новини про те, що караванники вже встигли назвати майбутньою "Битвою за Світло".

П'ять Легіонів виступили проти страшного ворога.

Джоффрі знав, що ховатись за мережею фортець та замків не спрацює проти цього типу противників, що загрожували їм. Адже не буде ніяких шляхів постачання тилу, готових до перерізання, жодних ліній комунікації, котрі могли б перервати Нефритові Писарі, котрих виявилось замало. Важкі стріли пластунів не були вже аж такими безпорадними, але їхня ефективність різко впала проти ворогів, котрі _не стікають кров'ю_. Врешті-решт, Джоффрі вважав, що зустріч з ворогом у чистому полі, на зручному місці, вибраному Легіонами, була найкращим способом ведення війни... але це не зупиняло нічних жахіть та приступів тривоги, адже дні пролітали за днями, і зима ставала все холоднішою та холоднішою; Джоффрі вкривався гусячою шкірою, коли думав про те, що станеться у випадку, якщо навіть об'єднані Легіони не зможуть зупинити їх. Всі ці побоювання подвоїлись та потроїлись на третьому місяці після прибуття в Сіробашту, коли протягом місяця не було ні караванів з припасами, ні вершників ,ані кондорів.

Через двадцять сім днів після останнього контакту з прибульцями з Фортеці напруження в замку було таким густим, що його можна було би різати тупим ножем...

І тоді другий Дальній патруль знайшов напівшаленого, заплаканого колишнього легіонера, що тікав з півночі.

Він мав на собі відзнаки сто сорок третього батальйону Гарнізону Сутінків.

**7**

\- Розкажи все знову, від початку до кінця, - сказав Джоффрі. Він сидів за одним із кухонних столів, прямо навпроти залишку колишнього солдата, худого як тріска, котрий майже ридав, поки ковтав суп з малої миски, що йому дали.

Солдат продовжив їсти, переводячи погляд з боку в бік, наче не довіряючи кутам кімнати, він неначе очікував, що якась тварюка з'явиться нізвідки і кинеться на нього.

Джоффрин ординарець, сонцепромінь Ло, був біля нього, як завжди. Він хмурився, крокуючи біля столу. Як і його начальник, сонцепромінь бачив занадто багато лайна в житті, щоб бавитись словами. Як і його генерал, Ло повернувся з Потойбіччя не таким, яким рушав туди. Важка праця під час Експедиції зробила його статуру ще більшою та загрозливою. Довга чорна борода робила його ще більшим на вигляд, хоча він і так був здорованем, а шрами на обличчі мали властивість набрякати, коли він похмурнів.

\- Генерал задав тобі питання, двопроменю! - прогарчав Ло та вгатив кулаком по столі. Солдат виглядав наляканим, але швидко похитав головою, майже маніакально. - Генерали не врятують нас... ніхто не зможе... - пробелькотів він і продовжив їсти свій обід з миски.

Ло нахилився прямо до вуха того чоловіка, з багровим обличчям. - Підбирай слова, ти, гарнізонна погань! Ти говориш зі Срібним левом! - вибухнув він.

\- Ло! Достатньо, я тебе прошу... - зупинив його Джоффрі, піднімаючи долоню.

\- Так, пане, - відповів сонцепромінь, відходячи на крок та стаючи в стійку "вільно" збоку біля двопроменя.

Але якимось чином він таки вивів того двопроменя з трансу: - Срі... Срібний Лев...? - дурнувато перепитав той, знову піднімаючи погляд з миски.

\- Так мене прозивають... - кивнув Джоффрі, чекаючи, поки солдат збереться з думками. Чолов'яга постійно відкривав та закривав рот, коли решта офіцерів прибула на місце, займаючи місця навколо стола, вони почали приглушено перемовлятись між собою, поки Джоффрі не зиркнув на них, спричиняючи тишу.

\- Я бачив їх... бачив та вбивав їх... тобі тут немає чого боятись, ти під моїм захистом, - сказав Джоффрі солдату, дивлячись прямо в очі і насправді маючи це на увазі. Двопромінь проковтнув слину, перш ніж неохоче поставити миску на стіл, наче останній уламок рішучості боровся всередині нього, намагаючись втримати контроль.

\- Я... Я... Я був там... де зібралась вся об'єднана міць П'яти Легіонів... зібралась в розмаїтті кольорів... боги... прапори звивались на вітрі, і коні, і верблюди... - заговорив двопромінь.

\- Легіони об'єднались... вони рухались до місця зустрічі з ворогом...? - вклинився Джоффрі, перш ніж дотичні деталі не зламали притомності того вояка знову.

Солдат маніакально кивнув, наче зачарований джоффриним оком: - Так, так... ми марширували... ми вибрали місце для битви... ми укріпили вхід в долину... десь за дюжину миль від Залізного пагорбу... але їх було так багато... так багато їх... - сказав солдат, коли ридання прорвалось з його рота, і він почав плакати, злегка розхитуючись.

\- Що сталось потім...? Двопроменю... Двопроменю, нам потрібно знати, що трапилось... - наполягав Джоффрі, він нахилився вперед, бажаючи змусити вояка говорити далі. Того трусило, коли він подивився на Джоффрі, губи рухались несамовито, коли слова наче фонтаном вилітали з нього.

\- Мер... Мерці накочувались на нас хвилями... наче океан під час осіннього шторму... і...і тоді... орди летючих _істот_... о боги... - прошепотів двопромінь, його дикі очі розширились від спогадів, - Цілі зграї, армії тих істот, вони падали з небес з мечами та сокирама та кігтями, гудіння було таким гучним, що я не чув свого власного голосу..! - сказав він, почавши швидко дихати, коли підняв долоню до рота через смертельний жах. Джоффрі підвівся, решта офіцерів перелякано перезиралась, коли солдатове розхитування подвоїлось. Джоффрі підійшов до солдата і присів біля його стільця, тримаючись лівою рукою за край голови, і знову поглянув тому в очі: - А потім... що трапилось потім, вояче? Що трапилось потім? - запитав він.

\- ...Вони... вони знищили нашу артилерію... і тоді хвилі мертв'яків подвоїлись, ні, _потроїлись_... а тоді, - розгублене белькотіння солдата припинилось, коли він поглянув на Джоффрі, так наче щойно пригадав щось неймовірно цікаве.

\- Де вони зараз? Де легіони збираються для перегрупування...? Де зараз лінія фронту? - Джоффрі запитав чоловіка, що й далі витріщався на нього. Туман в його очах злегка похитнувся, обличчя побіліло як крейда. Тиша в кухні була всеосяжною, і джоффрин ретельно контрольований голос звучав дещо приглушено під її великою вагою.

\- Скільки підрозділів добралось до точки збору...? Солдате... скільки підрозділів... - він м'яко запитав вояка знову.

Той припинив розхитуватись і витріщався на Джоффрі з виразом кришталево чистого жаху, давно забувши про миску з їжею. Голос звучав механічно, коли він продовжив розповідь з однаковими паузами.

\- Тоді прибули вони... зі всіх боків... і одночасно, о боги... крижані та білі... о боги, білі-білі-білі... верхи на... неймовірних потворах з холодними очима і... і... проклятим подихом, котрий зірвав всю шкіру з сонцепроменя Жеї, а Тей кричав, коли його обличчя... о боги о боги о богиобогиобогиобоги... - він почав кричати, вистрибнув з-за столу та впав на підлогу, здригаючись та марячи, катуляючись з боку на бік.

\- Бо, прошу, дай йому щось... - звернувся Джоффрі до тілесного писаря, повільно підвівся на ноги і поглянув на своїх офіцерів, його зір дещо затуманився і щось повільно шкреблося в горлі. Тиша знову поглинула все навколо, коли двопромінь майже одразу заснув через дію зілля, і офіцери витріщались на того вояка, деякі збентежені, інші бліді від шоку.

Джоффрі заплющив очі, роздумуючи та повільно киваючи.

Він відкрив їх, щоб побачити своїх офіцерів, тих, що вижили в поході, разом з новопризначеними новачками, котрі мовчазно дивились йому за спину, де Бо тягнув непритомного солдата з кухні.

\- ... Ми не маємо вибору... - сказав Джоффрі серйозним тоном. Новачки злегка захитали головами від зневіри, а ветерани кивали, ствердно заплющуючи очі.

\- Наша позиція тут стала нестійкою ще з місяць тому... - продовжив він, оглядаючи кожного з присутніх та картаючи себе за те, що збирається робити далі, але він не бачив іншого виходу з ситуації. В роті відчувався їдкий присмак, коли він наказав, - Ми вирушаємо до Фортеці Світанку завтра на світанку, прослідкуйте, щоб люди були готові, - мовив він, рана на місці правого ока, покрита пов'язкою, зловісно нагадувала про себе ниючим болем.

_Тепер, коли об'єднана сила Легіонів знищена... Мерці затоплять собою всі замки та форти як припливна хвиля..._

_.. Ми мусимо відступити... ми маємо відступити негайно..._

Офіцери застигли на місці нерухомо, подумки переварюючи той наказ. - Ворушіться, хлопці! Пріоритетом для завантаження возів є зброя та їжа, все інше залиште тут! - заволав він до них, жестикулюючи руками, що спричинило лавину наказів від офіцерів вищих рангів підлеглим та приглушені стогони офіцерів нижчих рангів, коли вони вибігали з кухні , по двоє протискувались через двері, лише щоб почати волати вже до своїх сонцепроменів та ординарців назовні.

\- ... це кінець, пане...? - зненацька запитав Ло, коли кухня спорожніла, він досі стояв позаду та трохи зліва від порожнього стільця.

Джоффрі обернувся до нього, звузивши око від напруження: - Ні, Ло... це ледве-ледве початок... - пробурмотів він, наче сам до себе.

\- Йдемо, треба забрати обсидіанові наконечники стріл зі зброярні, я хочу, щоб їх везли в середині колони... - наказав він, раптово обернувся до виходу та пішов з кухні швидким кроком.

\- Так, пане, - відповів Ло, котрий одразу наздогнав Джоффрі, що щось говорив кільком солдатам-охоронцям, що вартували вхід до кухні. - Передайте по десять стріл кожному пластуну, котрий служить з Шанем, та перекажіть ковалям, щоб переплавили залишки так само в наконечники стріл, в нас немає часу для створення гарненьких скляних сокир... - говорив Джоффрі, не озираючись та крокуючи вперед. Два солдата йшли біля нього та сонцепроменя Ло, ледве встигнувши відчинити браму твердині, коли Джоффрі пройшов через неї.

\- Так, пане. Шу-Ї, передай головному ковалю переплавити решту на стріли, і візьми Я-Чжу з собою. Передати кожному стрільцю з першого Дальнього Патруля по десять стріл, хутко! - вигукнув сонцепромінь до одного з тих солдат.

Вояки розбігались в сторони, коли Джоффрі крокував подвір'ям, зупинившись на мить, щоб пропустити чотирьох переляканих солдат, котрі несли важку скриню. - ...і спакуйте намети на кілька возів, в тилу і центрі колони... - промовив він, йдучи до середини великого двору, оточений крикливими офіцерами та похмурими солдатами, що переносили вантажі та переганяли тварин в якомусь контрольованому хаосі, адже все більше людей вибігало з казарм, і гамір та крики зростали по експоненті.

\- Що на рахунок меблів, генерале? - запитав Ло, вже очікуючи наступного наказу.

\- Деревина... Так, порубайте їх на шматки і складіть біля стаєнь, нам знадобиться все, що горить... і де, трясця, подівся Ху?! - вигукнув він, озираючись посеред подвір'я, та спритно увернувся від воза з запряженими верблюдами.

\- Нуане! - заволав його ординарець до найближчого трипроменя.

\- Сонцепроменю! - відрізав трипромінь та одразу підбіг до Ло та Джоффрі, котрий й далі оглядав все навколо.

\- Знайди капітана Сабу і передай, що генерал наказав всі неважливі меблі перенести до стаєнь і порубати на дрова! Біжи! Вже! - наказав Ло.

\- Так, пане! - трипромінь швидко віддав честь, перш ніж кинутись до замку.

\- Ось де він... - бурмотів Джоффрі, крокуючи до Башти біля брами, - Відкрийте склад з припасами та наповніть водою кожну флягу, котру зможете знайти, ми заберемо їх з собою на лікарняному возі,... там напевно є й інші люди, що вижили в битві... - сказав він ординарцю, коли вони швидко наближались до майора Ху.

\- Так, пане, - сказав як відрізав Ло, та одразу звернувся до сусідніх вояків.

\- Ху! - вигукнув Джоффрі, пропускаючи перед собою чергового скриплячого воза.

\- Генерале! - відреагував Ху, поки солдат передавав йому шолом, котрий майор одразу вдягнув на голову, одночасно жестикулюючи на віддаючи накази кільком пластунам.

\- Де ти був? Не зважай, ти знаєш, що коїться? - запитав Джоффрі, підійшовши до нього.

\- Більш-менш, пане, Шань переповів мені стисло десь з хвилину тому. Я перевіряю інвентар з Хо-Шенгом зараз, - сказав Ху, його власний ординарець разом з кількома трипроменями розглядали щось на сувої паперу.

\- Вже ні, візьмеш під командування сімнадцятий ти двадцять перший патрулі, вирушайте на північ швидким темпом, шукайте та заберіть звідти якомога більше заблудших солдат, виживших в тій битві, скільки зможете знайти, та спробуйте розпитати їх про те, що сталось... - сказав йому Джоффрі.

\- Зробимо, пане, знайдемо всіх, хто там може бути, - відповів Ху і кивнув, - Шенгу, жени людей по коням, хай готуються до швидкого рейду, - наказав Ху сонцепроменю біля себе.

\- Так, майоре! - відсалютував сонцепромінь та повернувся назад.

Джоффрі вже крокував назад, знову в компанії сонцепроменя Ло біля себе. - Скажи Бо спустошити Лікарняну вежу, ми заберемо всі ліки, взагалі все, що не прибите до стін. Нам знадобляться ті припаси... - говорив Джоффрі, як зі зброярні почали виходити вояки, групами по двоє, несучи невеликі скрині, до верху заповнені обсидіановими стрілами. - Передайте половину стріл людям Ху біля брами, хутко! - наказав він, не зупиняючи швидкої ходи, пеньок руки злегка свербів, коли рука з булавою рухалась по інерції.

\- Це ще лише початок, Ло... лише початок... - шепотів він, коли люди розступались перед ним, на мить завмираючи, щоб кивнути або злегка поклонитись, а потім повертались до своїх обов'язків.

**8**

Вранішнє сонце сяяло в небі, підводячись зі сходу, жовтогаряча куля освітлювала сіро-зелені пагорби до самого обрію, наскільки бачать очі. Безкраї рівнини простяглись далеко на північ та схід, де обрій ставав сірим, його колір майже не змінювався під оранжевими променями. Джоффрі стояв на вершині одного з пагорбів, неподалік від Сіробашти. Він сидів навприсядки, відчуваючи звивисті, жорсткі пагони трави від рукою, як вітер ворушив їх. Він глибоко вдихнув, коли вітер задув сильніше, малюючи хвилі по траві.

_Цікаво, коли ми всі помремо, чи хтось пам'ятатиме їх?_

_Ягама... Джоса... Сьон-Мі... Хана... Цзіня... Цзехі... Юя... так багато... так багато загинуло..._

_Чи будуть вони забуті з часом? Чи їхня самопожертва випарується в ніщо після моєї смерті? Чи не було би краще, щоб світ таки поглинули холод та смерть, замість чергового перезавантаження..? Якщо Блукачі виграють, принаймні наші жертви будуть хоча б щось означати, принаймні їхнє існування не буде безцільним... але якщо світ знову перезавантажиться... ніхто більше не пам'ятатиме їх, їхньої мужності, їхньої непохитної лояльності, останніх звитяжних кличів перед кінцем... вони загубляться як виття осінньої бурі, вицвітуть з самої реальності..._

_...Але... якщо я зараз здамся... хіба це не буде навіть гіршим..? Зрада перед розсіюванням..._

_Просто полишити цей світ, щоб його поглинула смерть... кинути моїх братів в час найбільшого лиха..._

_Ні._

\- Пане... вони готові, - мовив Ло, поважно стоячи на певній відстані від нього, ззаду і дещо зліва. Джоффрі ще раз глибоко вдихнув, перш ніж підвестись, загрібаючи дещицю сірого піску лівою долонею.

_Піски рухаються... невдовзі все, що залишилось від земель шрайків, стане Сірістю. Невдовзі весь світ стане сірим та білим..._

Він стиснув кулак, сірий пісок висипався крізь пальці і відлітав геть з сильними поривами вітру, коли він поглянув на Потойбіччя.

Джоффрі обернувся і пішов до Ло, беручи повіддя коня в його рук, та заліз в сідло. - Рушаємо, Ло, - сказав він ординарцю, що залазив на свого коня.

\- Так, пане, - відповів той, їдучи збоку нього, Ло тримав довгий спис з причепленим прапором, що майорів над ними. Там було зображено срібного лева, що сидів на вершині гори та дивився на зоряне небо, більше за лева та гору разом взятих.

\- Рушаймо до Світанку, - сказав генерал і пришпорив коня до колони, наїжаченої сталлю та вбраної в залізо, повної загартованих м'язів та насторожених поглядів.

**9**

Марширування в колоні людей та возів було напружене, але й люди добре вишколені. Вони рухались з постійною швидкістю по брудній дорозі, з застигшими обличчями та уважними поглядами. Більшість вояків були ветеранами Експедиції, людьми, котрі пройшли через всі пекла, щоб нанести удар по ненависному противнику. Розбіжності та тертя між різними ланками повільно втратили сенс за останні півроку, і вони йшли вперед зі спокійною грацією за межами фізичного сенсу, грацією розуму та душі.

Джоффрі їхав в авангарді, його кінь рухався швидким, але виваженим кроком. Він поїдав поглядом чагарникові хащі неподалік дороги, коли незвичне свербіння виникло в неіснуючих пальцях правої руки. Волосся на шиї стало дибки, коли він спробував вслухатись поза межі звуків рухомої колони вояків, похмурих, але переконаних битись за життя та світанок.

Зненацька він підняв лівий кулак догори, даючи знак.

\- ЛЕГІОНЕРИ! СТІЙТЕ! - заволав Ло збоку.

Колона зупинилась по команді, як вози загальмували, і Джоффрі використав цю раптову тишу щоб вслухатись, та злегка повернув голову. Шань повільно під'їхав збоку на своєму коні, з настороженим обличчям, та застиг біля Джоффрі.

\- Ти це чуєш? - Джоффрі різко запитав його.

\- ... Чую... - відповів Шань, голосом лише на дрібку голоснішим за шепотіння. То було глухе, низькочастотне гудіння, що повторювалось тисячі раз, наче як оскаженілий постільний слуга витріпував поморщену шкіряну ковдру знову та знову.

Джоффрі підвівся в стременах, мружачи око проти сонця, і перевів погляд на північ. На обрії він зауважив темну хмару, що рухалась прямо до нього, оточена тим глухим "шкіряним" звуком, до котрого тепер приєдналося дзижчання.

\- ВОЯКИ! ФОРМУЙТЕ ЧЕРЕПАХУ, НЕГАЙНО! - проревів Джоффрі через плече, його новий сурмач одразу просурмив через ріг цей наказ. Він пришпорив коня до центру формації, як колона зарухалась, люди виймали з возів довгі списи або іншу важку зброю, та формували коло навколо купи возів. - ЛУЧНИКАМ ВІДІЙТИ В ТИЛ! ОЧІ НА ГОРИЗОНТ! - закричав він, оголяючи дао, стрільці витягували стріли, коли передній ряд присів, даючи більший огляд заднім рядам.

Джоффрі вже міг розгледіти окремі силуети в тій темній хмарі, що постійно збільшувалась, розпадаючись на сотні, тисячі крилатих людей; сукупний звук махання крилами поступово поглинав решту звуків навколо. Його кінь став дибки, майже панікуючи, і люди навколо здригались, списи в руках багатьох тремтіли, коли всепоглинальний звук махання крил наче втопив в собі навіть їхнє власне дихання.

\- ТРИМАТИ СТРІЙ! ТРИМАЙТЕСЬ ЛЮЮЮЮДИ! - джоффрин вигук приглушив початок паніки, його голос якось таки був почутий крізь гудіння, що оточило їх, коли легіони крилатих людей пролітали над ними, не змінюючи курс, вони летіли на південний захід. Вони навіть не дивились вниз, пролітаючи в небесах над легіонерами, напрям руху зберігався дивовижно стабільно, навіть в тих багатьох, хто насилу махав поламаними крилами; їхні порожні сині очі бездумно дивились вперед, підкоряючись наказам невідомих володарів.

То вже не були крилаті люди. То були крилаті віхти.

Всепоглинальне гудіння повільно затихало, коли останній з них пролетів над колоною, і невдовзі їхні силуети поступово розчинились в хмарі на горизонті. Джоффрі спостерігав зі їхнім прольотом, аж враз перевів нажаханий погляд на Ло.

_Той напрямок не веде до Фортеці Світанку._ Такою була думка, що домінувала в його голі в цю мить.

\- Куди? - він просто запитав.

Блідий Ло вдивлявся в карту, повільно проводячи лінію пальцем. - Якщо припустити, що вони не відхиляться від курсу... швидше за все... вільне імперське місто Ляньжоу, - сказав він.

Джоффрі знову поглянув на південь, на відроги Світанкових гір, і повільно перевів погляд на землю: - Хай боги помагають їм, якщо ще якісь боги залишились... - прошепотів він, перш ніж підвести погляд догори.

\- На що вилупились?! Ми з такою швидкістю досягнемо Хулангової Тверді лише до завтра! - закричав він на своїх людей, лякаючи їх, - Припиніть заздрити їм, у вас немає крил, тож рухайте ногами знову, ви що собі думаєте, що я командую колоною равликів?! - кричав він у відвертому роздратуванні. Вояки навколо нервово засміялись, коли певний шок наче пройшов, і Джоффрі знову рушив в авангард, волаючи накази. - Офіцери! Приведіть свої підрозділи в порядок! І Ло! - крикнув він.

\- Пане? - запитав його Ло, коли наздогнав генерала.

\- Дай мені ще тієї клятої мазі, ця штука свербить сильніше, ніж в Сабу в сраці! - вигукнув він, махаючи своїм протезом-булавою. Люди позаду нього стиха засміялись між собою, і легка усмішка з'явилась на його обличчі, проганяючи похмурість, адже його люди таки трохи вийшли з шокового стану та знову рушили вперед, хоча чимало пластунських очей постійно вдивлялись на обрій.

**10**

\- ВІДЧИНІТЬ ВОРОТА! - прокричав Ло, коли Джоффрі та його оточення спинились перед брамовою баштою. Хулангова Твердь була солідною фортецею, що домінувала над південним входом до Камнечашевої долини. Сама долина не була чимось аж дуже надзвичайним, так як тверда земля не годилась для вирощування зерна, але окрім того тут пролягав єдиний шлях, що вів прямо до Фортеці Світанку.

\- Хто це наказує? - почувся голос з верхівки башти.

\- Генерал Джоу-Рі, командир Світанкових Пластунів! - прокричав Джоффрі у відповідь, звичним формальним голосом. Вартові на башті щось бурмотіли незрозуміло між собою, аж поки Ло не стримався.

\- ВІДЧИНІТЬ ВОРОТА ПЕРЕД СРІБНИМ ЛЕВОМ! - прокричав він, а солдат справа від нього підняв догори джоффрин персональний стяг. Джоффрі зітхнув, адже це змусило їх зарухатись, грати на воротах різко почали підніматись.

\- Це вже починає набридати... - пробурчав він, рушаючи вперед.

**11**

\- ... що ви маєте на увазі, кажучи - знищені?! - закричав майор Геньшуа з триста тридцять першого батальйону Гарнізонних Залізняків, коли Джоффрі наглядав за своїми людьми, спостерігаючи, як вони розставляють намети на великому подвір'ї.

\- Маю на увазі - розбиті значною силою противника, одиночні солдати, що вижили, мабуть якраз зараз дійшли аж сюди на південь, до Камнечашевої долини, - прокоментував Джоффрі, наглядаючи за своїми легіонерами.

\- Але-але-але... Легіони..! Вони... вони не можуть зникнути! - той майже верещав.

Джоффрі ідеально вивірено повернувся до нього і втупився твердим, як граніт, поглядом в майора Геньшуа, - Коли розмовляєш з офіцером вищого рангу, додавай "пане" в кінці, - сказав він, придавлюючи того поглядом. Геньшуа виструнчився як по команді, незважаючи на той факт, що вдвічі переважав Джоффрі за розмірами, додавши швидке "пане!", як Джоффрі продовжував дивитись на нього.

\- До вас прилітали кондори з Фортеці Світанку? Приїздили каравани постачання? - запитав він майора.

\- Н-ні, пане... і розвідники, котрих я послав, досі не повернулись, - сказав той.

\- Мабуть зіткнулись з бродячою зграєю мерців чи з крилатими віхтами, - мовив майор Сабу, котрий щойно підійшов до них, - Припаси в нормі, але місцевий гарнізон складається із зелених наляканих рекрутів. Вони й тижня не протримаються проти постійних хвиль ворогів, - сказав він Джоффрі.

\- Згоден. Майоре Геньшуа, - звернувся він до командира Хулангової Тверді.

\- Пане! - відреагував майор, відчуваючи, що ледь не обвуглюється від джоффриного погляду.

\- Ти і твої люди вирушите з нами завтра зранку, повертаємось до Фортеці, - наказав Джоффрі.

Майор Геньшуа сахнувся, коли Джоффрі раптово рушив вперед та підхопив солдата, що стогнав від болю, сидячи на землі, - Киньте той ящик! - наказав він двом іншим воякам, що піднімали ящик, котрий звалився з найближчого воза. - Солдате, ти відчуваєш ногу? - запитав Джоффрі, допомагаючи тому підвестись.

\- Ааай... аааааа... Я... Так, пане... - відповів вояк, заплющивши очі від болю.

\- Заведіть його до місцевого шпиталю, - сказав Джоффрі одному з тілесних писарів, що прибули секунду дому, допомагаючи тому солдату спертись на одного з них. Вони хутко вивели його, тримаючи під руки, а Джоффрі обернувся до досі заціпленого майора Геньшуа.

\- Чому ви не віддаєте наказів своїм людям, майоре? - запитав він, загрозливо підходячи на крок.

\- Я-я не можу полишити свій пост ось так просто! Ми... ми маємо раціони та міцні стіни і...

\- Ви не маєте нічого, майоре! - Джоффрі брутально перервав ту відмовку, здираючи свої сіру пов'язку на оці, та вхопив офіцера за комір, підтягуючи його ближче і показуючи порожню зіницю прямо тому в обличчя. - Це зробив той демон, перш ніж я його вбив. І це коштувало мені моєї руки. Чи ти маєш тут важку артилерію, майоре? Ні? Може тут є десяток Сузір'ів Нефритових Писарів? Га?! Скільки маєш комплектів важких обладунків? Скільки зброярень?! Скільки дров для спалення тіл мертвих легіонерів?! - запитав він несамовито.

Геньшуа зблід як крейда, вирячаючись на джоффрину порожню очну впадину, щось незграбно бурмотів, важкий тягар джоффриного голосу наче тягнув його в безодню, про котру він раніше лише чув чутки. Джоффрі відпустив його та відійшов на крок, розслаблюючи ліву руку. - Я знаю, майоре, де є цього в достатку. В Фортеці Світанку. Там ми закріпимось для останнього бою, там ми або переможемо, або загинемо, там Ми! Вистоїмо! Незламно! - проревів він, коли Ло передав йому очну перев'язь. Він обернувся до моря облич, що мовчки дивились на нього, ветерани та рекрути, старші учасники Експедиції та побілілі Гарнізонні Залізняки.

\- Ми не згинемо мовчки в Пітьмі! Ми не скиглитимо, коли прийдуть чудовиська! Через Світанок та Сутінки! Через Світло та Темряву! МИ! СТОЇМО! НЕЗЛАМНО! - заволав він на всю силу легень, високо піднявши булаву в повітря, і ветерани Експедиції відповіли дещо напруженим ревом згоди, вдаряючи руків'ями мечів по щитах, ратищами списів по землі. Гарнізонні вояки, здавалось, налякались не на жарт, але запал Срібного Лева та його людей наче знову запалив вогники мужності в їхніх душах.

Він обернувся та струсив пилюку з очної пов'язки., перш ніж причепити її на місце, закривши відсутнє око, спритно розміщуючи її на голові однією рукою. Геньшуа вже почав віддавати накази своїм воякам, щоб ті завантажували вози та збирали припаси і зброю.

\- Накази, пане? - запитав Сабу, дивлячись на Джоффрі незвичним поглядом.

\- Допоможи їм забрати все цінне з Тверді, ми виступаємо на світанку, - сказав він, знову спостерігаючи за приготуваннями своїх людей.

**12**

"Левова Армія", як її вже почали називати люди, рухалась Каменечашевою долиною, дещо повільніше, ніж до того. Вони зустріли чимало невеличких купок нажаханих втікачів з тієї доленосної битви, людей, що втікали на південь з надією уникнути неминучої смерті. Їхні розповіді збігались з тією, що розказав той перший вояк, котрий дістався до Сіробашти двома тижнями раніше...

П'ять Легіонів були знищені, їхні тіла додались до Армії Темряви.

Додаток цих насмерть виснажених вцілілих солдат збільшив джоффрині сили до більш ніж тисячі людей, котрим ледве-ледве вистачало припасів, забраних з Сіробашти та Хулангової Тверді. Джоффрі розмовляв з пораненими та переляканими вояками тридцять другого батальйону Гарнізону Полудня, морально розбитими півмісяцями Сузір'я Прихованого Тигра і навіть з двома майже німими дальніми Сутінковими пластунами. Всі як один повторювали ту ж саму розповідь.

Стало очевидно, що з Фортець на битву рушили всі більш-менш боєздатні частини, залишаючи вдома лише найгірше озброєних та найменш підготовлених, та й тих небагато було в загальному. Джоффрі доклав всіх зусиль, щоб особисто переговорити з кожною групою втікачів, намагаючись передати своє завзяття та переконання про необхідність дати відсіч, і розвіяти відчай, щоб ті знову стали до лав разом зі своїми братчиками. Щоб вистояти заради живих і всього світу.

Він не був певен, що йому це вдалось, але після десятка коротких сутичок з невеликими зграями віхтів жоден втікач не зламався, принаймні _в цьому_ він був переконаний на всі сто.

Вони покинули ту долину через тиждень після виступу з Хулангової Тверді, їхні сили зросли до двох тисяч вояків, бо Джоффрі розіслав на всі боки верхових посланців, щоб ті досягли ізольованих вартових башт та забрали звідти людей і припаси; значна частина тих башт вже була зруйнована, їжа та решта припасів зіпсована та сплюндрована... і жодних слідів тіл вартових.

Було ясно, що блукачі не бажають, щоб вони дійшли до Фортеці Світанку, і джоффрині підозри щодо стратегічного мислення ворога підтвердились, коли передні розвідники знайшли групу насмерть переляканих гарнізонних залізняків, що спорудили та обороняли саморобну барикаду поперед дороги.

Барикаду, котра перекривала шлях _від_ Фортеці Світанку...

**13**

\- Ми нічого там не могли зробити, заради богів, все сталось так швидко... - белькотів лейтенант Дзікі, головний офіцер того, що залишилось від Високої Варти.

\- Опануй себе, півсонцю, почни з самого початку знову, добре? - запитав Джоффрі, намагаючись самому заспокоїтись, подаючи приклад.

\- Т-так, пане... Я... Ми повертались із звичного патрулювання навколо Камнечашної долини в пошуках вцілілих після Поразки, коли побачили, як вони атакують замок... - Цзікай сказав, перш ніж глибоко вдихнути, щоб заспокоїтись.

Джоффрі помовчав, на мить кидаючи погляд на Високу Варту, прикусивши нижню губу в нав'язливій звичці, котру він десь підхопив, вже й не пам'ятаючи від кого саме. Вони розбили табір біля дороги, одразу за барикадою. За нею брукований шлях продовжувався далі, звивався все вище і вище, петляючи між горами, та продовжився далі за межі долини, досягаючи вершини гори. Там, охороняючи єдиний досяжний гірський перевал між долиною та рівнинами Світанку, стояла Висока Варта, потужна твердиня, яку, якимось чином, змогли захопити мертв'яки. Стінки командного тенту були припідняті та звернуті в рулони, не затуляючи виду на вітристий шлях та не даючи жодного захисту від раптових поривів холодного, пронизливого гірського бризу.

\- Вони спустились з небес, пане... Крилаті люди з блакитними очима та жахливими кістяними клешнями. Кожен з них ніс ще одного звичного віхта, що тримався за ноги потвори, але більшість... - сказав Цзікай, повільно хитаючи головою.

\- Мабуть більшість з них підійшли до найближчого пагорба цілою юрбою, перш ніж їх по одному крилаті мерці переносили на невелику відстань через стіни... - пробурмотів Ху, з розумінням дивлячись на найближчі пагорби, котрі здається ставали все вищими, чим меншою була відстань до замку.

\- Так... там були сотні крилатих, кожен ніс мертвого легіонера... - прошепотів Цзехі, здригаючись, наче не вірячи власним спогадам.

\- Боги... - пробурмотів Шань, ця розповідь вразила навіть його, зазвичай мовчазного та спокійного.

\- Жоден не зміг вибратись з замку, вони навіть не змогли підняти грати на брамі, перш ніж їх всіх вирізали... і як ми декілька разів намагались взяти штурмом твердиню з допомогою саморобних драбин, то щоразу несли значні втрати, це тоді капітан Ацю отримав стрілу в око... Ми вже пів-тижня намагаємось стримати їх тут... - сказав Цзікай, закінчуючи свою розпачливу розповідь безнадійним зітханням.

Джоффрі слухав останні слова в пів-вуха, напружено вдивляючись на високу будівлю.

_"__Повітряний десант", ще з використанням їхньої переваги в швидкості, щоб припнути нас до землі..._

\- Майоре Геньшуа, - зненацька промовив він.

\- Пане? - відгукнувся майор, що роздивлявся карту на столі за спиною в Джоффрі, коли невеликий порив вітру залетів в тент через відкриті стіни.

\- Чи є серед ваших людей такі, що тямлять хоч щось в лазанні по скелях? - запитав Джоффрі, обертаючись.

\- Гмм... Пару десятків знайдеться, пане, їм це не раз ставало в пригоді під час патрулювання на межі долини... - відповів той та широко розплющив очі, усвідомлюючи напрям думок Джоффрі.

\- То буде важкий підйом, але я полізу першим. Віхти мають поганий зір, а їхній слух не набагато кращий... якщо ми піднімемось вночі по східній стіні, то зможемо підняти загратовані решітки, перш ніж вони дізнаються про наступ... - сказав Джоффрі, невиразна усмішка з'явилась на губах, коли він кивнув сам собі. - Так... так... підготуйте людей до нічного штурму, майоре. Сабу, треба попередити нашу важку піхоту, щоб примчали як навіжені і допомогли нам втримати ворота, поки решта людей... - він затнувся, збентежений дивними поглядами присутніх офіцерів, що дивились на нього.

\- Що? - запитав він.

\- ... пане... - мовив Ху, почуваючись незручно.

\- Твоя рука, Джоу-Рі, - похмуро сказав Шань.

Джоффрі поглянув вниз на обрубок правої руки.

\- Ох, - просто видихнув він.

_... Срака..._

\- Я підберу компетентного півсонця, котрий залізе нагору, пане, - сказав майор Сабу абсолютно звичним тоном, як завжди.

...

\- Пане..?

\- Джоу-Рі? - зненацька запитав він по імені.

\- Так і зроби, - видихнув Джоффрі, переводячи погляд на стіл, - А тепер йдіть готувати людей, - сказав він, підходячи до карти.

Через півтори години всі офіцери розійшлись по своїм підрозділам, всі окрім Шаня.

\- Що таке, Шаню? - запитав його Джоффрі, вимахуючи зі знічев'я знятою з кріплення "булавною рукою", та подивився на шкіряні кріплення.

\- Ти думав, що станеться з нашими людьми, якщо ти загинеш, Джоу-Рі? - раптово запитав розвідник.

_Їх зітре з тканини реальності? Перетре на порох від припливу пурпуру, так само як і мене, але на відміну від мене їм зірвуть всі спогади з пам'яті, як шкіру зі свині? _Він похитав головою, намагаючись відігнати ті депресивні думки. - Вони справляться і без мене, як завжди це робили, Шаню... - сказав він нещиро.

\- Помиляєшся, - відповів Шань, взявши один із стільців, та сів навпроти Джоффрі, - Вони впадуть у відчай, піддадуться паніці, вся наша армія розбіжиться... можливо пластуни та рештки Експедиції ще залишаться разом, але посеред того хаосу... ми всі станемо легкою здобиччю для мертвих, - сказав він.

\- То що, ти кажеш, що я наче якийсь герой для них, так? - розлючено запитав Джоффрі.

\- Ні, Джоу-Рі, ти їхній лідер. Ти той, хто зібрав їх всіх докупи і пройшов з ними весь шлях, ти той, хто поки що зберігає їх в безпеці, ти та людина, з котрою вони асоціюють свої надії та довіру, навіть свої мрії. Я розмовляв з одним із Вогняних списників, з залишків дванадцятої артилерії... знаєш, що він сказав мені? - продовжив Шань, дивлячись прямо на Джоффрі.

\- І що? - запитав Джоффрі наче через силу.

\- Він сказав, що найбільше зі всього на світі боїться розчарувати "Генерала", котрий вистояв проти Демонів Ночі, - відповів Шань із лякаючим переконанням в голосі.

\- Та ну... - поглузував Джоффрі, відкинувся на спинку стільця, та сильно пирхнув.

_Найбільше зі всього боїться розчарувати МЕНЕ? Більше боїться Джоффрі Вотерса, аніж клятих білих блукачів?!_

Він знову пирхнув, і знову, аж поки це все не переросло в несамовитий регіт. Він сміявся ще з добрих п'ять секунд, перш ніж знову поглянути на Шаня. - Заради богів, Шаню! Я так не реготав з часів.. здається сотні років тому! _Більше боїться_...

\- А ТЕПЕР ЗАКРИЙ ПЕЛЬКУ ТА ПОСЛУХАЙ, ТИ, САМОКРИТИЧНИЙ ІДІОТЕ! - заревів Шань, вхопивши Джоффрі за верхній крах обладунку, він притягнув його до стола з картами в несамовитому приступі люті, котрої не виказував жодного разу за час їхнього знайомства.

\- Шаню, ти що збісився...!

\- ЗАКРИЙ ПЕЛЬКУ! - ревів той, припинаючи його до стола, - Можеш і далі вважати себе останнім шматком лайна на цьому світі, не вартим нічого! - він волав, нахилившись ближче, - Але люди вірять в тебе, ми віримо в тебе! Ти вивів нас з самого краю пекла! Ти переконався, що ми будемо продовжувати воювати і вмирати з високо піднятими головами і з метою в серцях! Ти змусив пригадати нас, що ми солдати! Легіонери! _Не налякані вівці, котрих ведуть на бійню!_ \- проревів Шань та відпустив його, відходячи на крок назад, і глибоко вдихнув. Джоффрі незграбно підвівся, занадто шокований, щоб відповісти хоч щось.

\- Навіть якби в тебе була б друга рука, трясця, якби в тебе було б чотири руки для того підйому, зробити це було би найбільшою дурістю на моїй пам'яті! Ти вже не просто майор Джоу-Рі, і навіть не генерал. Ти більше за це! Ти наче талісман, в котрого люди навколо забобонно вірять, що він приведе їх до перемоги, а якщо ні... - Шань раптово затнувся.

Джоффрі проковтнув слину, перш ніж спитати вголос, в першу чергу самого себе, - А якщо ні..?

\- А якщо ні... вони вірять, що під твоїм командуванням їхні смерті будуть не марними, - закінчив Шань.

\- ... Розумію... - сказав Джоффрі, щиро намагаючись зрозуміти, але одразу визнав, що не може. Він просто не міг усвідомити цього, чесно не міг зрозуміти.

_\- Веди_ їх, Джоффрі, прошу тебе, і думатимеш про себе, згадуй одразу про них... веди нас до кінця. Припини намагатись все зробити самому і перестань наражати свою дурну варварську голову на кожну зустрічну небезпеку під сонцем... якщо ти сам не здатен побачити, чим насправді є, чого ти вартуєш для _всіх_ нас... то поглянь їм у вічі і побачиш там своє відображення в них, бо саме там відображається істина, - сказав Шань, його голос поступово набув звичної гучності та затих в кінці, коли він закінчив промову. Джоффрі кілька хвилин механічно прокручував це все в голові, втупившись поглядом в землю.

\- Не буду брехати, Шаню... не скажу, що все зрозумів, але... буду більш обережним... - зміг вимовити він, киваючи головою.

\- Пане! - Шань рвучко віддав честь після кількох секунд тиші.

Джоффрі відсалютував навзаєм і сів назад за стіл, збентежений після відбуття майора.

_Не знаю, чому вони так вірять в мене, але я можу лише спробувати переконатись, що вони не розчаруються в мені..._

Тепер він більше боявся підвести їх всіх, аніж бути назавжди вбитим руками білих блукачів. Іронія цієї думки швидко розчинилась в його розумі.

**14**

Врешті-решт, Джоффрі керував наступом з середини формації, на безпечній відстані від лучних пострілів. Його неіснуюча рука посилала сигнали поколювання щоразу, як він чув ревіння чи вереск, і він вже збирався пришпорити коня в галоп, коли скривавлений розвідник верхи на коні знайшов його.

\- Ми знищили віхтів, Висока Варта наша, пане! - майже заволав той чолов'яга. Люди навколо Джоффрі _закричали_, одночасно від радості і від полегшення.

Джоффрі глибоко вдихнув, перш ніж кивнути, - Передайте офіцерам мої вітання і принесіть трохи води, - наказав він, злегка посміхаючись, не зважаючи на діру, котру він відчував в серці від того, що не був присутнім і не допоміг своїм людям.

_Звідси попереду нас очікують лише рівнини, два дні шляху... і тоді..._

І тоді, показалась Фортеця Світанку.

**15**

Останній відрізок шляху здавався майже безкінечним для Джоффрі, але щойно як сонце зійшло на сході, то "Левова Армія" нарешті прибула до Фортеці, останньої лінію оборони проти Потойбіччя з боку Імперії та країн живих.

Неймовірно велика, чорна фортеця палала.

**16**

\- ЛЮДИ! ЗА МНОЮ! - ревів Джоффрі, галопом скачучи вперед, пролетів через величезну браму, котру ніхто не охороняв, через підняті потрійні загратовані решітки і відчинені подвійні залізні ворота.

Вони вигулькнули з внутрішнього боку товстелезних чорних стін і побачили видовище, що заморозило джоффрину кров. Він очікував зустріти орди мерців, або принаймні ряди білих блукачів, але не...

Грабунок. Грабунок та ґвалтування.

Він побачив людей, вбраних в _легіонні обладунки_, що витягували жінок з їхніх домівок, із спущеними штаньми та навіженими обличчями. Він побачив солдатів... ні, тварин, що вривались в крамниці, деякі вбивали працівників таверн та крамарів, поки інші хапали будь-які запаси їжі, що могли знайти, перш ніж вибігти назовні.

\- Шаню, ти зі мною, а ти, Сабу, убезпеч Східну Браму, - прогарчав він накази і знову пришпорив коня вперед, за ним одразу рушили дюжина трипроменів плюс Ло та його сурмачі, включно із прапороносцем. Товариство швидко проскакало великою площею, що примикала до Східної Брами, і більшість грабіжників припинили свої справи, зауваживши новоприбулих. По ліву руку від Джоффрі їхав Шань і два десятки його Дальніх пластунів, котрі тримали луки в руках.

Джоффрі брутально зупинив свого коня, не доїхавши якихось десяти метрів до центру площі, де знаходились великі купи їжі та чимало заплаканих жінок, оточених озброєними вояками.

\- Ов-ва, ти диви... Офіцер, що має якісь залишки хоробрості! Оце так видовище... - глумливо вигукнув якийсь чоловік, що крокував повз тих солдат, на вигляд наче сонцепромінь. Від нього так сильно несло перегаром, що Джоффрі міг чути той сморід навіть з місця, де зупинився. - Що ж, в нас є кілька вільних шибениць, котрими ми з тобою поділимось, як солдат з солдатом! - заволав він, витягуючи одноручну сокиру.

Джоффрине ліве око наче перетворилось в шматок льоду, так він подивився з мить на того чолов'ягу. - Майоре Шань, вбийте цього чоловіка, - наказав він позбавленим емоцій голосом.

\- Так, генерале, - відповів Шань, майже знуджено, вихопив стрілу з сагайдака і блискавично вистрелив її. Важка широколеза стріла врізалась в шию сонцепроменя, вивільняючи фонтан крові, той заточився і впав на землю, булькаючи. Решта грабіжників почала загрозливо витягати свою зброю, вони були дещо шоковані, але вже збирались оточити джоффриних людей.

\- АНУ ПРИПИНИЛИ! - заволав Джоффрі, підводячись на стременах, озираючись по всій площі і припинаючи їх на місці поглядом, - Я ГЕНЕРАЛ ДЖОУ-РІ, СРІБНИЙ ЛЕВ, КОМАНДИР СВІТАНКОВИХ ПЛАСТУНІВ! І Я ПРИСЯГАЮСЬ ВСІМ СВЯТИМ НА СВІТІ, ЩО Я ОСОБИСТО _ПЕРЕБ'Ю_ ВАС ВСІХ НА МІСЦІ, ЯКЩО ВИ НЕ СКЛАДЕТЕ ЗБРОЮ _НЕГАЙНО_! - проревів він, червона лють в очах затьмарювала поле зору, коли його єдине око свердлило бунтівників, а розум й досі здригався від побаченого тут безладу.

Він заревів ще раз, коли решта його людей проходила через браму, а передні ряди залізняків почали розбігатись по площі, їх переслідували його офіцери та сонцепромені: - Я ОСОБИСТО НАСАДЖУ КОЖНОГО З ВАС НА ПАЛЮ, А ПОТІМ РОЗТРОЩУ ЧЕРЕП БУЛАВОЮ, КОЛИ ВИ ОЖИВЕТЕ ЯК ВІХТИ! КЛЯНУСЬ ЦИМ ВСІМА БОГАМИ ПІД НЕБЕСАМИ! - закричав Джоффрі несамовито, якась частинка його душі _благала_ їх про непокору, жадаючи кровопролиття. Щось з того, що вони почули чи побачили, мабуть налякало їх, бо вони майже одночасно пожбурляли зброю на землю, піднявши руки догори, і повільно опустились на землю. Джоффрі декілька раз швидко вдихнув на повні груди, щоб прогнати той червоний туман, що, здавалось, охопив його розум повністю.

\- Джоу-Рі! - вигукнув Шань, повертаючи його до реальності.

\- Майоре, - відреагував Джоффрі.

\- Накази, пане? - запитав той.

Це спрацювало та повністю вивело його з того трансу: - Обшукайте всю Фортецю, беріть всіх людей, котрі знадобляться для цього, закрийте в темниці тих покидьків, що здадуться вам, решту вбийте, - наказав він.

\- Зрозумів, - відповів розвідник, пришпорив коня і заволав до своїх підлеглих.

\- Генерале, ми взяли Східну Браму, - мовив Сабу, що щойно під'їхав до них; за ним слідувала половина його формації, важко озброєні воїни, еклектична суміш спішених верблюжих вершників, залізних вартових та піших пластунів.

\- Добре, займіть південну вулицю і захистіть Західну Браму, ніхто не входить та не виходить з фортеці без мого дозволу, - сказав Джоффрі.

\- Так, пане! _Важка_ _Формааааааація!_ \- заволав той, махаючи бойовою сокирою в повітрі і помчав вперед, його власний сурмач підтвердив наказ звуком рогу.

\- А ти, Ло, - сказав Джоффрі, пускаючи коня легким клусом.

\- Пане? - запитав ординарець.

\- Закуй цих тварин в якесь залізо і пристав до них охорону, я розберусь з ними пізніше, - закінчив він, коли його оточення знову зібралось біля нього, і чорно-срібний стяг майорів над ними, - АВАНГАРД! - проревів він і озирнувся назад, - За мною! Почнемо полювання на зрадників! - він крикнув, витягуючи дао, керуючи конем самими лише колінами, в напрямі до східної Внутрішньої Брами. Їм треба було захопити три ряди стін, і джоффрин обрубок руки свербів від жаги крові.

**17**

Зовнішній та внутрішній райони були, в тій чи іншій ступені, заповнені хаосом грабунку та плюндрування. Джоффрі зустрів по дорозі декілька груп, що досі зберігали порядок, але вони були припнуті до окремих невеликих ділянок фортеці, намагаючись захистити біженців від виру насильства. Його булава розтрощила чимало черепів, коли він разом з почтом промчали через другу стіну у Внутрішній район, дао зібрав свій кривавий врожай з тіл тих, хто відмовлявся скласти зброю. Невдовзі фортецею розлетілась чутка, що Срібний Лев повернувся з Потойбіччя власною персоною та з підкріпленнями, піднімаючи мораль лоялістів, а переважна більшість дезертирів втратила останню надію та склала зброю.

Він боявся того видовища, що мабуть очікувало його в Бастіонному районі, найбільш фортифікованій частині Фортеці Світанку, третє коло стін було останньою оборонною межею, якби вороги змогли б пробитись скрізь перші два. Якщо навала грабіжників досягла й того місця, то було цілком можливо, що оборонні припаси Легіону Світанку також були втрачені... що автоматично би означало вірну смерть для будь-якого типу озброєного, організованого опору на північ від Кривавих Плавень.

Коли він дістався до брати в третій стіні, то виявив тут озброєних людей, над баштами обабіч брами майоріли прапори Легіону Світанку: вранішнє червоне сонце збоку чорної фортеці. Джоффрі їхав повз будинки та бараки, під'їхавши до брами на розумну відстань, готовий помчати назад при найменших ознаках небезпеки. Лучники на стіні ніби не збирались ось так зразу застрелити його, але вони все ж виглядали напруженими.

\- Я генерал Джоу-Рі, командир Світанкових Пластунів, прозваний Срібним Левом! Хто керує вами?! - прокричав Джоффрі, уважно спостерігаючи за лучниками, балістами, метавками та бійницями, що розкинулись по стіні. Лише частина тієї машинерії мала при собі людей-операторів. Цей крик спричинив появу лавини шепотіння і схвильованих вигуків, перш ніж хтось прокричав у відповідь, - Ми під командуванням сонцепроменя Валіона з вісімдесят сьомого Світанкового Гарнізону!

_Що?!_

\- Джоффрі! Це ви, пане?! - заревів знайомий голос його старого боцмана, котрий щойно з'явився поміж лучниками.

\- Заради Старих та Нових богів, боцмане! Ти не уявляєш, який я радий тебе бачити! - закричав Джоффрі. Фігура Валіона зникла з поля зору, і невдовзі потрійний ряд гратів почав підніматись догори.

**18**

Дим, що піднімався там і тут з численних пожеж, досі висів в прохолодному повітрі протягом ночі, надаючи атмосфері навколо Фортеці Світанку похмурого враження. Грабунки та бездумне руйнування були зупинені "Левиною Армією" , валіоновими лоялістами та іншими розкиданими по фортеці невеликими загонами захисників. Проте Джоффрі досі був в загальному шокований всією цією подією.

\- Валіоне... як..? Ні, чому..? - збентежено запитав Джоффрі, коли вони крокували великим подвір'ям Внутрішнього району у відкриті ворота Бастіонного району, котрі чорніли як відкрита величезна паща, оточена величними баштами, що нависали над зібранням людей на великій площі. Старий боцман виглядав сумним, коли Джоффрі продовжував задавати тому питання, поки вони йшли до місця збору армії. - Як вони могли?! В такий час... зрадити своїх братів... моїх братів... - бурмотів Джоффрі, знову і знову хитаючи головою в зневірі. Валіон вдихнув на повні груди, коли вони наблизились до дерев'яного помосту, зупинився на мить і поглянув на Джоффрі.

\- Генерале... Джоффрі, - сказав він, дивлячись на нього, наче шукаючи щось в очах, - Ви насправді не знаєте? зненацька запитав старий моряк.

\- Не знаю чого?! - відповів він питанням на питання, відчуваючи, як щось крижане заморожує кишки зсередини, а пеньок руки свербить несамовито.

\- Коли Легіони полягли в битві... Білі Блукачі не зупинились на перегрупування, Джоффрі, вони навалились на центральні з П'яти Фортець як ураган... Фортеця Полудня впала, вирізана до останнього солдата... і як лавина вони навалились на Фортецю Ранку, два дні тому, використовуючи оживлені тіла як підкріплення... мертв'яки вже вторглися в Криваві Плавні.

Джоффрі відчув. наче його поле бачення звузилось до товщини голочного проколу, серце билось в грудях наче всі дзвони Королівської Гавані разом взяті.

_Фортеця Ранку..._

Після падіння тієї фортеці, весь їхній лівий фланг був оголеним. Фортеця Світанку була найпівденнішою з них всіх, захищена Ранішньою Фортецею з півночі і відрогами Світанкових гір на півдні.

Але тепер, коли два фортеці з п'яти впали перед ворогом, всі їхні захисники вигублені до ноги і піднялись знову вже віхтами як поповнення Армії Проклятих...

_П'ять Фортець провалили своє основне завдання. Передні піші загони та крилаті віхти вже мабуть дістались до центральної частини Ї-Ті.._

_І нас самих невдовзі захлисне та поглине навала мерців. Блукачі не залишать такої потужної сили в себе за спинами надовго, тепер вони убезпечать все на цих землях перед собою, неважливо, з міркувань логістики чи ні._

Джоффрі глибоко вдихнув, як всі частинки мозаїки останніх тижнів почали складатись в суцільну картину всередині його голови. - Де вище командування? - запитав він Валіона підозріло спокійним голосом.

\- Коли вони почули ці новини... - Валіон перервався, дивлячись під ноги.

\- Де вище командування, Валіоне?! - Джоффрі майже заревів, ступивши крок вперед.

\- Вони дезертирували, капітане, - прошепотів Валіон, цей стрес повернув старе звернення та старі звички літньої людини: - Командир Світанку Фей-Пі загинув у битві, декілька розбитих уламків легіону вижили і повернулись сюди з новинами. Два дні по тому, вище командування прочитало навіжене послання, принесене одним із останніх кондорів, що прилетіли сюди... в Фортеці Ранку їх всіх одночасно випустили в повітря, всі несли однакові послання... що їхній Бастіон ось-ось впаде і мерці вільно бродять Фортецею...

\- І вони покинули своїх людей... офіцери вищих рангів, хто мав захищати державу... ні, весь світ від апокаліптичної загрози... - перервав його Джоффрі, в зневірі хитаючи головою з боку в бік.

\- Вони завантажили цілий кінний караван припасами і втекли перед світанком. Коли Гарнізон виявив що до чого, що їхні офіцери кинули їх в годину найбільшої потреби... вони лише люди, Джоффрі, звичайні люди... - бурмотів Валіон.

_...тим маяком для наших людей, для наших братів... Чулось відлуння цзіневого голосу в його голові._

_...тією непохитною опорою..._

Джоффрі рвучко підвів голову. Всі навколо були шоковані, і мораль наближалась до точки зламу. Головних підбурювачів бунту вже стратили, разом із тими, хто вчинив найбільші злочини, але перед бурею, що наближалась, Джоффрі не був певен, чи ці залишки Легіону Світанку зможуть хоч якось вистояти разом.

_... опорою, що відкидає відчай..._

Джоффрі знову рушив вперед, піднімаючись саморобними дерев'яними сходинками, переступаючи через дві одночасно, і вийшов перед зібранням військ, що стояло нижче нього, і лоялісти, і бунтарі, всі разом стояли, очікуючи чогось. Найгірші з дезертирів, вбивці та гвалтівники, були або страчені, або забрані до темниць, в залежності від важкості злочинів.

Натовп замовк, коли Джоффрі оглядав їх всіх, повільно роздивляючись зібрання своїм єдиним оком. Він відзначив дисциплінованих ветеранів, переляканих нових рекрутів, солдат, що були застарі для вступу в Легіон і тих, хто вважався занадто слабкими чи невмілими, щоб приєднатись до походу проти Демонів Ночі. Він бачив сотні уламків різноманітних підрозділів під своєю номінальною владою, від дерев'яно-залізних Архітекторів і Пластунів до того, що залишилось від Нефритових писарів Легіону, неорганізовану та ексцентричну суміш. Тепер це все його люди, бажає він цього чи ні.

То його обов'язок.

Коли Джоффрі нарешті заговорив, то здається застав їх зненацька: - Чутки виявились правдою, - раптово промовив він. - Полуднева та Ранкова Фортеці впали перед ворогом, - сказав він, шок і невідворотність цих слів зробила тишу навколо ще більш всеохопливою, ніж до того, такою, що могла перерости в неконтрольовану паніку, якщо не зупинити її. - Ми є останньою потужною силою на північ від Червоних Плавень, і якщо й ми впадемо... то Демони Ночі матимуть незахищений прохід прямо в серце Ї-Ті, а звідти - заполонять весь світ, - сказав він. Його потужний голос прорізався скрізь панічне шепотіння навколо як лезо меча. - Я не брехатиму. Передні загони ворога вже увірвались вглиб країни, і будь-які можливі підкріплення від Імперії будуть або задалеко або запізно, щоб допомогти нам, - прокричав він з підвищення. Люди і ветерани Експедиції дивились на нього в збентеженні та жаху, коли Джоффрі рушив до краю дерев'яної платформи, невпинно скануючи поглядом людей під собою.

\- Щоб ми не робили, є високий шанс того, що ми всі поляжемо як один. В певному сенсі, ми всі вже померли, всі ми мерці, - заволав він.

Люди виглядали абсолютно шоковані тим дивним божевіллям, що здається охопило їхнього командира, майже зламавши стрій після точного озвучення справжнього стану речей. Джоффрі, здавалось, був поглинутий якоюсь внутрішньою бурею, коли він раптово зупинився і поглянув єдиним оком на Легіон, наче стріляючи поглядом як балістою. Голос підвищився до максимуму, нагадуючи тоном клятву чи обіцянку.

\- Може ми вже можемо вважатись мерцями, але в нас є те, чого у віхтів ніколи не буде. Вибір! Ми можемо обирати, чи зрадити наші зв'язки товариства, брат проти брата, кожна людина сама за себе, як найгірші з нас вже сьогодні зробили! Щоб за-гинути як налякані щурі! Щоб сказати "так" мелодії відчаю! - проревів він.

Джоффрі дозволив тиші протривати протягом двох секунд, перш ніж, метафорично, кинутись в бій, промовляючи від щирого серця, як в тих спокійних розмовах між ним і Шаньом, коли вони обидва вдивлялись на горизонт.

\- Але є інший вибір... - він майже прошепотів, проте його голос все одно був почутим всіма присутніми на великій площі. - Стати в ряд зі своїми братами, виконати клятви, дані ще в доісторичні часи, - сказав він, підвищуючи гучність голосу і майже не слідкуючи за тим, як це він каже. Джоффрі якось наче відмовився від наказового тону та моральних настанов посередині промови, натомість використовуючи чисті емоції, чисту волю, _суть_ того, про що він мріяв, суть тих відчуттів, коли він куштував сире м'ясо на вершині гори та спостерігав прекрасні заходи сонця, переживав трепет та спокій, мужність та переконання.

\- Ми можемо стати разом! Стати як один проти божевілля та хаосу! Щоб відтягнути якнайдовше сили ворога на себе, котрий бажає знищити всю нашу цивілізацію! Пошматувати наші вчені томи! Спалити наші міста на попіл! Зробити наші родини рабами навіки! - волав він, відчуваючи глибоке гудіння всередині себе, коли говорив ці слова.

\- Ї-Тієць чи варвар! Чоловік чи жінка! Шляхетного роду чи селянин! Ті всі відмінності тепер втратили своє значення! Перед лицем кінця світу ми всі _просто люди!_ Протягом кожної хвилини, як Ми Стоятимемо, більше _наших людей_ залишиться живими, чоловіків та дружин, синів та дочок, друзів та коханих! - він продовжував, його голос резонував над площею як звук могутнього рогу. Деякі солдати похитувались наче в трансі, інші стояли нерухомо, як статуї, дехто швидко моргав і важко ковтав щось, коли джоффрин голос досягнув свого піку і своєю силою наче затопив всю площу. Джоффрі вже ледве міг бачити ту площу і людей, бо віддавав всі сили тому, що рвалось з його грудей, дивлячись на темне небо, вхопившись рукою за дерев'яні перила, коли слова вилітали з нього потужним потоком.

\- За кожного віхта, вбитого нами, ще одне життя буде врятовано! За кожного Демона, вбитого нами, ще одне чудо в світі залишиться незламним! Протягом кожної хвилини, що Ми Стоїмо, наші _люди_ будуть _вільними_! - волав він, перш ніж опустити голову і поглянути на своїх людей ще раз.

\- Що ви виберете?! Покидати додолу зброю і тихо зникнути в Довгій Ночі?! - запитав він, серце билось неймовірно швидко, аж враз він не зміг стриматись ще на мить і підняв кулака в повітря та _проревів_ свій клич, свою _мрію_.

\- ЧИ ВИСТОЯТИ РАЗОООООООМ! - заволав він зі всіх сил, і в ту ж мить почувся первісний, болючий для вух через гучність, рев з лівого боку від нього. Боковим зором він побачив силует Срібного Лева, що стояв на лапах у всій своїй красі, срібне хутро та біла грива наїжачились, коли звір знову проревів те саме _послання_, те ж саме, що Джоффрі намагався донести воякам.

Джоффрин крик ще не затих, коли солдати вихопили свою зброю майже одночасно з бойовим кличем, від котрого могли б завалитись стіни замку, вдаряючи списами та мечами, щитами та сокирами.

\- РААААААЗООООООООМ! - ревів Легіон, підводячи зброю до неба як один. Це не був крик перемоги, і не був бойовий клич.

То була обіцянка.

\- МИ! СТОЇМО! НЕЗЛАМНО! - продовжив Джоффрі, розставляючи знаки оклику своїм дао, піднімаючи його догори проти майбутньої бурі.

\- НЕЗЛАААААМНОООО! - ревіли люди, офіцери та солдати, відлуння кличу лунало між стінами Фортеці і піднімалось до небес.

Коли Джоффрі опустив свою зброю і набрав повітря в легені, то усвідомив, що Срібний Лев зник. Люди й далі продовжували кричати і далі вдаряли зброєю об щити чи обладунки. Джоффрі поглянув на північний схід.

Він має дотримати обіцянку.

* * *

Якщо маєте бажання підтримати перекладача та скачати "Пурпурові Дні" в форматі електронної книги - запрошую Вас на Alex Malyarchuk Translations на Патреоні. Окрім "Пурпурових Днів" там знаходить ще чимало чого цікавого.


	28. Розділ 26: Облога (початок)

**Розділ 26: Облога (початок).  
**

**1**

Генерал вдивлявся у велике, наполовину порожнє підземне сховище, злегка шокований, коли великопромінь збоку нервово переминався з ноги на ногу. - ... А що решта сховищ? - запитав Джоффрі загрозливо тихим голосом.

\- Вони... е-е-е... сховище номер три трошки менш заповнене, але сховище номер сім заповнене вщент, - відповів великопромінь, киваючи раз за разом, струмочки поту текли по його шиї.

\- ... отож... трохи менше за два повних сховища загалом, - проголосив Джоффрі.

\- Так, генерале, - підтвердив великопромінь.

\- Ясно... - прокоментував Джоффрі, раптово крутанувся на місці та схопив великопроменя за шию, припідняв його та вгатив неборака об стіну сховища.

\- Тут мало знаходитись достатньо припасів, щоб пережити п'ятирічну облогу! Нам ще пощастить, якщо ми протримаємось протягом шести місяців! - заревів він, знову і знову гримаючи тілом великопроменя об стіну. - Де решта припасів?! - заволав він тому прямо в вухо.

\- Аах! Ааах! - скиглив нещасний, коли Джоффрі й далі вдаряв його спиною об стіну.

_А, ну так..._

Він зупинився на хвильку, дозволяючи тому перевести дихання на мить. - Вони... вони закінчились, розумієте?! - нарешті вимовив старший комірник, його погляд бігав з боку на бік.

\- Що ти маєш на увазі, кажучи "закінчились"..? - запитав Джоффрі, його голос був ледь гучніший за шепіт.

\- С-солдати весь час продавали їх! Ці сховища роками перебували в такому стані! - нарешті той признався.

Джоффрі заціпило, а великопромінь продовжив сповідь: - Так всі чинили десятиріччями! Як ми взагалі могли знати про повернення демонів... як ми могли знати... - бурмотів він.

\- А офіцери..? Чи це знав полковник, що відповідав за припаси? - запитав Джоффрі.

\- Вони все знали! Всі вони мали свою частку від грошей! Ці припаси й так _ніколи_ б не знадобились! Вони...

\- Ти мав на увазі "_ми мали свою частку_", хіба ні, великопроменю? Адже як великопромінь, ти мав би отримати чималий куш... так?! - закричав Джоффрі і знову вгатив його об стіну.

_Я... я вважав, що вже не побачу корупцію та злодійство, коли прибув до П'яти Фортець... Боги, як я міг бути таким дурним... Навіть після всіх цих життів я так нічого не навчився..._

Він ще раз вдарив великопроменем об стіну, перш ніж підняти свій протез, і перерізав гострим сталевим ребром булави-пернача шматок тканини, котра з'єднувала подвійні залізні промені з обладунком. Джоффрі відпустив неборака і той впав на тверду кам'яну підлогу.

\- Заберіть цього виродка до виправної роти, там йому і місце, - мовив він до одного з трипроменів, що уважно очікували біля відчинених дверей в сховище. Солдат з повагою віддав честь, нагнувся та підняв непритомного екс-великопроменя, тягнучи його до дверей.

\- Я казав тобі, що ситуація безнадійна, навіть зменшивши щоденні норми вдвічі ми не протягнемо довше року, це ще при умові, що нас не атакуватимуть мерці, - промовив Валіон, дивлячись на стоси ящиків та амфор.

Джоффрі буркнув, передаючи йому подвійні промені: - Вітаю з підвищенням, великопроменю Валіон, тепер я очікую, що ти розшукаєш будь-які залишки провіанту, котрі зможеш знайти всередині чи ззовні Фортеці, якщо дозволять обставини. Половина цивільного персоналу вже втекла, а ще половина тих, хто залишився, погодились з моєю пропозицією доставити їх з озброєним ескортом до Болотного порту, там мабуть ще залишились покинуті річкові баржі... То ж нам доведеться годувати значно менше людей... - сказав він, йдучи геть зі сховища, та пішов по довгому коридору, освітленому олійними лампами.

\- Це все, разом з активними кінними розвідувальними патрулями навколо фортеці, що мають забрати з собою все їстівне, що знайдуть, дещо нам допоможе, - роздумував він вголос, продовжуючи ходу. Валіон приєднався до нього, йдучи збоку разом з Ло до решти солдат, що чекали командира назовні. - Ло, що в нас по списку наступне? - запитав Джоффрі, коли вони піднімались догори великими сходами.

\- Майор Фен-Же з Зовнішнього району, пане, в нього певні проблеми з руйнуванням окремих будинків, найбільших, - відповів Ло, гортаючи сувій паперу, та передав його Джоффрі. Він почував себе так, наче не спав три дні... і мабуть це так і було. Підготування до неминучої облоги були справді титанічними, настільки, що Джоффрі дізнався, що йому просто не вистачає годин в добі, щоб зайнятись всіма різноманітними ситуаціями. Ло взявся за упорядкування списку проблем та писаниною, так щоб генерал не забував нічого. Це було зручно, але розуміння того, що Ло занотовує нові та нові справи та проблеми в список швидше, ніж Джоффрі встигає вирішити попередні, зводило його з розуму.

\- А-а, так, пошли посланця до Шаня і передай йому, щоб зустрів мене в Зовнішньому районі, ми обговоримо це питання перед зустріччю з майором Фен-Же. Я хочу передати йому керування над фуражирами, що шукатимуть залишки їжі, - наказав він, як вони вийшли з тіні під відкрите небо.

**2**

\- Бо, я привів тобі нових послушників, - сказав Джоффрі, прибувши в бастіонний шпиталь (котрий знаходився в жахливому стані) разом з десятком чоловіків та жінок. Велика лікарняна зала була заповнена ліжками, пацієнтами... і дорогоцінними в цей час тілесними писарями. Більшість з тієї гілки Легіону загинули під час різні Об'єднаних Легіонів, і досвідчений Бо тепер керував тими, кого залишили в тилу, в Фортеці Світанку...

\- Послушників..? - збентежено запитав Бо, не перериваючи своєї праці.

\- Так, нам потрібно якомога більше цілителів, знайди їм роботу і навчи їх всьому, чому встигнеш, - сказав він і відсунув шматок шкіри, що муляв йому на шиї. Джоффрі весь час носив пластунський обладунок, коли виходив з кімнати, котру собі обрав на вершині Фортеці Світанку, в одній з башт, що нависали над Бастіонним районом та рештою фортеці.

Бо припинив перемішувати трави для перегонки в алхімічному перегонному кубі і різко поглянув на нього: - П-п-послушники?! Вони навіть не бронзові писарі! Потрібно затратити цілі роки тренувань, щоб хоча б підготуватись до послушництва! Вони взагалі хоч щось знають?! - вибухнув він.

\- Ну, Цзінфей трохи розуміється на травах, Боцінь та Пен вміють читати та писати... а решта... ну, решта прямо горить бажанням навчатись, - незграбно закінчив Джоффрі.

\- А-але...

\- Ніяких але! Підготуй мені нових цілителів, Бо! Чи принаймні підготуй помічників, бо невдовзі поранених можна буде складати стосами в цій залі, і неспроможність поставити людей на ноги може призвести до катастрофи! - вже серйозно наказав Джоффрі.

Бо не мав часу на обдумування відповіді, як Джоффрі одразу вийшов з приміщення, залишаючи розгублених недо-послушників перед своїм новим вчителем. Він не мав часу на вислуховування відмовок, адже мертві вже були близько.

**3**

День був ясним, хоча досить прохолодним, і решта требушетних бригад давно припинила свої тренування.

\- Знову, - наказав генерал Джоффрі.

\- Бригада! Приготуйтесь на три сотні! Двадцять п'ять градусів на північ! - прокричав сонцепромінь Вей.

Заряджальники закидували важкі каменюки в дерев'яну противагу, пихкаючи з натуги, а потім потягли за линви і повернули платформу, на котрій стояв требушет, трошки вправо. По тому вони почали накручувати лебідку, повільно повертаючи шестерні довгими важелями, і требушетна довга рука поступово опускалась вниз. Великий требушет височів на одній з багатьох веж, що оточували Зовнішню стіну, зразок важкої машинерії, що не відрізнявся від своїх близнюків, котрі розташувались на вершинах десятків веж, розташованих на стінах обидвох районів, Внутрішнього та Зовнішнього.

Що відрізняло бригаду Двадцять Четвертого від інших - не требушет, котрим вони оперували, а те, як вони це робили.

\- ЗАРЯДЖАЙ! - заволав сонцепромінь.

Купка однопроменів рохкала з натуги, коли вони насилу везли здоровенну каменюку в малому возику, зупинились біля величезної пращі і розмістили ту брилу в ній.

\- Готово! - крикнув двопромінь, перевіривши надійність закріплення каменя.

\- ПУСКАЙ! - закричав сонцепромінь, перед тим окинувши поглядом ту брилу, його очі навіжено шукали будь-які сліди недбалості чи помилки. Однопромінь буркнув від зусиль, піднявши важкого молота обома руками, і вгатив по металевому важелю. Залізяка заскрипіла, коли шестерні прокрутились назад, мотузка зашипіла від тертя, коли величезна противага впала вниз і рука піднялась догори, праща передала кам'яному ядру ще більше енергії, і те вилетіло вперед на величезну відстань.

Генерал підняв дальновид до голови, опираючи дальній край приладу на залізне держално свого протеза-пернача, та скоригував окуляр лівою рукою. Сонцепромінь робив те саме зі своїм дальновидом і побачив невеликий димовий хвіст, коли каменюка летіла ще декілька секунд, перш ніж врізатись в землю, не долетівши до синього прапора. І занадто сильно вправо також.

_Лайно, знову промах_, подумав сонцепромінь, коли черговий струмок поту стікав його лобом.

Генерал опустив дальновид і знову споглядав горизонт, чухаючи ту частину правої руки, де шкіряні зав'язки зустрічались з плоттю, аж враз знову заговорив. - Перезарядіть зброю, - мовив він, і в нього раптово забурчало в животі.

Бригада виглядала замученою на смерть, коли почала всю роботу заново, обмінюючись стривоженими поглядами під час перезаряджання требушета в стартову позицію. Коли Срібний Лев сказав їм попасти каменем в коло радіусом тридцять метрів навколо прапору (що решта бригад нарешті змогли досягти кілька днів тому після тижня напружених навчань), він попередив їх, що буде особисто наглядати за ними, аж поки вони не попадуть в ціль або поки сонце не сяде за обрій.

То було п'ять годин тому.

Генерал, здається, не зважав на плин часу, він пропустив свій обід разом з ними, хоча це не зупиняло його в роботі. Більшість часу він проводив на вершині вежі, приймаючи донесення та відсилаючи посланців, віддаючи накази і організовуючи роботу бригад, що ламали на дрова чимало будинків в Зовнішньому районі, чи отримував доповіді про стан припасів та готовність підрозділів до бою. Між тим спілкуванням з посланцями генерал і досі давав їм поради та зауваження, не втрачаючи витримки, він просто спокійно очікував, коли вже нарешті вони зроблять все правильно.

Вей ніколи ще не бачив нічого подібного... офіцери Фортеці Світанку, як правило, ніколи особливо не цікавились оборонною артилерією. Перспектива війни, що дісталась би до самих стін Фортеці, була майже нечуваною, адже остання облога відбулась більше тисячі років тому. Перед тим, як більшість з них втекли на південь, офіцери переймались лише станом требушетів, щоб вони не іржавіли, і щоб запаси ядер були в нормі.

Срібний Лев же... він був зліплений з іншого тіста. За ті два тижні, що він керував фортецею, пластунський генерал подбав про перетворення Фортеці Світанку в справжній вулик. Робочі бригади, напружені навчання, виїзди вершників-фуражирів в пошуках припасів... Він якось зміг особисто зустрітись з кожним сонцепроменем, котрими командував, і просвітити їх на рахунок тактики і нюансів щодо того, як воювати проти віхтів, і навіть проти демонів...

Окрім компетенції, сонцепромінь Вей якось _відчував_ ще щось в їхньому командирі. Він обережно підняв цю тему в розмовах з співслуживцями, і багато з них зауважило те саме. Той чоловік наче був одержимий якимось завзяттям, _ідеєю_, що майже повністю поглинула його, видінням, що було очевидним навіть в найменших нюансах, тоді, коли він наказував стратити дезертирів, коли він просив передати миску з їжею в великій казармі, чи навіть під час простого коментування щодо добре виконаної роботи підлеглими.

Очікування виконання їхніх обов'язків на повну. Видіння чогось величного, що включало їх всіх, спільне _зусилля_, що здається змушувало їх діяти в унісон, _єдина ціль_, котрої (сонцепромінь це знав, просто якось знав і все) ніколи не мали ані віхти, ані демони.

\- ПУСКАЙ! - він зненацька виявив, що кричить команду, різко похитав головою та вилаявся.

_Що?! Генерал же навіть не вказав, по якій саме цілі стріляти... чи не так?_

Але той таки вказав. - Червоний прапор, двісті метрів, - таким був наказ генерала, він точно пригадав ті слова. Вей виконав все автоматично, на задумуючись... як і решта бригади, як він підозрював. Він потягнувся за дальновидом знову і ледве встиг розгледіти червоний прапор на землі внизу, як камінь приземлився прямо біля нього, майже розтрощивши древко.

Він обернувся і побачив, як генерал повільно опускає свого дальновида з легкою посмішкою.

\- Чудова робота, панове, - сказав він, і Вей якось зміг відчути, як він та решта його бригади вписались в видіння Срібного Лева.

**4**

Джоффрі вирішив обідати та снідати в великих казармах разом зі всіма, щоб люди бачили, що він не отримує більше порції, аніж звичний раціон, але сьогоднішні обставини змусили змінити звичне місце.

Він разом з офіцерами, ветеранами його по-дурному названої "Левиної Армії" та недавно підвищеними офіцерами Фортеці Світанку, сидів за здоровенним дерев'яним столом, де вони обговорювали плани щодо неминучої облоги, доїдали свої сніданки і плавно перейшли до тактики і стратегії. Джоффрі віддавав перевагу вечірнім нарадам, але чомусь майже всі його офіцери були дуже зайняті минулої ночі, тож вони всі наполягали, щоб зустрітись зранку, перед світанком, якщо Джоффрі не бажає порушити процес підготування до облоги.

Тож він був досить заспаним, але це не дуже турбувало його.

\- В нас достатньо земляної олії*, тож це не буде проблемою. Я маю тут одну особливу ідею, котру обговорював з нашими Архітекторами, - сказав Джоффрі, кивнувши до одного з майорів з числа вцілілих дерев'яно-залізних сонць, перш ніж продовжити, - тож ми можемо використати частину запасу. Навіть більше, в нас стільки її є, що створення вогняної стіни виглядає як реальна можливість, - озвучив він.

Офіцерське зібрання відповіло приглушеним перешіптуванням. перш ніж майор Ху заговорив: - Чи це мудро, генерале? Може зараз в нас і є надлишок, але після року облоги... - він незручно перервався.

\- Вагоме зауваження, коротко відповісти можна так - будемо перейматись цим, коли доживемо до того часу. Більш повною відповіддю є те, що нам потрібно якийсь засіб для переривання постійних хвиль мертв'яків, щоб ті не завалили нас масою. Щоб отримати перерву для спалення власних загиблих, перепочити, принести додаткові стріли зі сховищ, щоб зупинити, і навіть більше, змусити їх відступити, щоб знову мати можливість обстрілювати їх з луків та нашої артилерії, адже краще знищувати їх на відстані, аніж в ближньому бою. Нам потрібно мати засіб для відрізання тилів віхтів, щоб вони не могли підсилювати натиск новими підкріпленнями без упину... щоб наші люди отримали необхідну паузу для відпочинку і не загинули по-дурному від виснаження, - сказав Джоффрі.

\- Отже таки вогняна стіна, - мовив один з гарнізонних майорів.

\- Саме так. Так от, Драконячий Хор з Дальньої ударної формації Архітекторів допоможе нам в цьому, але їхні припаси складно виготовляти, в нас немає всіх необхідних інгредієнтів, і що найважливіше, час заряджання в тієї зброї жахливо довгий. Вогняна стіна виглядає непоганим доповненням до їхньої міці, - додав Джоффрі, підводячись, та підійшов до здоровенної карти, котра покривала всю східну стіну кімнати. - Потрібно викопати глибокі рови тут, тут і тут, - сказав він, показуючи на східний бік Фортеці на карті.

\- З десяток менших прямо перед Залізним цвинтарем теж не завадять, - задумливо прокоментував Сабу, вказавши рукою, і Джоффрі намалював ще декілька ліній, - Особливо враховуючи, що після початку облоги ми вже не зможемо виходити за межі стін, - додав він.

\- Слушне зауваження, адже єдине місце, де ми _можливо_ зможемо заново наповнити рови олією, то якраз той Залізний цвинтар. Залізні шипи майже не нашкодять мертвим, але вкупі з ровом - то інша справа. Припускаю, що спроба продертись там, ще й під час _горіння вогню_, зробить життя демонів-командувачів трошки складнішим. Не-життя, маю на увазі... як взагалі це правильно називати? Анти-життя? - пожартував Джоффрі, викликаючи декілька посмішок та насмішливе буркотіння серед присутніх.

Нарада тривала ще з півгодини, перш ніж Джоффрі розпустив їх, але на диво жоден з офіцерів не покинув кімнати.

\- Я вважав, що ми обговорили всі питання? Що таке? - запитав він зніяковіло. Вояки досі сиділи за столом, але наразі з урочистим виразом на обличчях, виструнчивши спини прямо. Один з них, майор Ху, встав та підійшов до вікна, визираючи назовні, наче очікуючи чогось. Джоффрі вже збирався перепитати, що коїться, коли Шань раптово заговорив.

\- Фортеця Світанку не може _вистояти_ без командира, - наголосив він.

Джоффрі звів брову догори, та заговорив: - Трясця, ми зможемо вистояти, може Фей-Пі і загинув в битві, але це не означає, що ми маємо підняти лапки і...

\- Ніч забрала нашого командира... але Світанок знову повстане, щоб вести нас проти темряви, - продовжив Шань .

Джоффрі був повністю збентежений, оглядаючи людей, зніяковіло похитуючи головою, аж раптом Ху кивнув сам до себе і відчинив важкі віконниці. Джоффрі побачив, як світло повільно заповнює кімнату, адже сонце визирнуло з-за горизонту.

_Дідько, що це все означ..._

\- Світанок з нами, але ми не вистоїмо без нашого командира. Сонця Фортеці Світанку, - урочисто промовив Шань , використовуючи старовинну форму звертання, - Хто поведе нас вперед? - запитав він.

Майор Сабу відповів через мить: - Джоу-Рі, Срібний Лев поведе нас вперед, - сказав він.

Зненацька Джоффрі усвідомив.

_Вони ж не можуть..._

\- Якщо хтось вважає його негідним, якщо хтось знає когось іншого, достатньо сильного, щоб взяти на себе цей тягар, то нехай скаже про це зараз, - продовжив Шань .

\- Припиніть цей ідіотизм прямо зараз, трясця! - вигукнув Джоффрі, швидко йдучи до столу. Кімнату огорнула тиша, так як ніхто йому не відповів, і Джоффрі відчув неймовірний тягар відповідальності, що наче придавлював його до землі.

Це все було по-дурному, швидше ірраціонально. Він _вже_ керував Фортецею Світанку, так як був мабуть найвищим по рангу вцілілим офіцером у всьому Легіоні. Офіційне визнання нічого не змінить.

Але він досі боявся, обличчя загиблих друзів з'являлись перед його очима, братчики та легіонери, покинуті в сірих пісках Потойбіччя. За ними Джоффрі міг бачити мертві обличчя Сандора та Джона, Накаро та Неда, всіх тих людей, котрих він підвів раніше.

_Прошу вас, не вставайте_, хотів він сказати, хотів викрикнути. Але хіба це не те, що він намагався зробити протягом всього часу? Виступити проти темряви як один, Вистояти Разом?

Тягар лицемірства придавлював бажання закричати та втекти геть. Він глибоко вдихнув...

А тоді повільно видихнув і впав в своє крісло, тримаючись лівою долонею за чоло.

\- Тоді, в ім'я Срібного Лева, Встаньте, - закінчив Шань .

Всі офіцери, всі присутні дві дюжини вояків, підвелись як один, відкинувши стільці, та стали в стійці струнко, дивлячись вперед непохитними поглядами.

Справу було зроблено.

\- Підведись, Командире Світанку Джоу-Рі, - сказав Шань .

_... непохитна опора, маяк для твоїх людей..._ Шепотів Цзінь в його голові. Люди потребують його.

Він не збирається їх підводити.

Світанковий командир Джоффрі підвівся, коли прямі промені вранішнього сонця нарешті залили кімнату

**5**

\- Але якщо ми розмістимо два менших мішки прямо під наконечником замість одного збоку, то болт полетить на значно, _значно_ більшу відстань, - прокоментував Джоффрі, вдивляючись на пергамент. Три двосонця, котрі були останніми представниками дерев'яно-залізняків в Фортеці, мугикнули, роздивляючись креслення, один з них взяв пергамент та домалював кілька доповнень на ньому, чим викликав здивоване обурення та бажання вирвати волосся в інших двох офіцерів. Невдовзі малюнок заповнився доповненнями та записами в їхньому таємничому професійному жаргоні, котрим користувались майори-архітектори. Джоффрі не мав бажання говорити їм, що вже особисто обрахував все...він віддавав перевагу сторонньому спостеріганню їхньої суперечки і переводив погляд з одного на іншого, поки вони обговорювали зміни.

Їхня поведінка та манери незвично нагадували про Сьон-Мі, і щоразу, як він зустрічався з архітекторами, то відчував, як щось щемило в грудях.

_Потойбіччя і мерці забрали так багато друзів..._

Болт, придуманий для стрільби з важкої балісти, вже отримав назву з легкої руки архітекторів Бастіонної зброярні. Вони назвали такий тип "_джмелями_", чим дещо розсмішили Джоффрі.

\- А щодо снарядів до метавок? - раптово запитав він їх.

\- Майже все готово, пане, хоча їхню ефективність неможливо перевірити, поки їх не використають в бою на ділі, - відповів один з них.

Джоффрі неуважно кивнув, розмірковуючи над незвичними контрзаходами, котрі він організовував разом з архітекторами. Дехто назвав би його божевільним через таке неортодоксальне використання метавок та інших, менших типів катапульт, але після того всього, що побачили бійці "Левиної Армії" та вцілілі солдати об'єднаних Легіонів...

Їм знадобиться чималий рівень творчого мислення.

Він знову похитав головою. _Боєзапаси до метавок, обидвох типів, майже готові до вжитку, не варто перейматись на рахунок цього..._ він подумав, знову переводячи погляд на виправлене креслення їхнього найновішого творіння.

_І справді, джмелі,_ подумалось йому, він пирхнув і заплющив очі, намагаючись досягнути того невловимого стану розуму, котрий архімейстер Бенедикт, коваль, міг так просто досягати при бажанні.  
Коли він розплющив очі, то швидко почав додавати фінішні штрихи до конструкції, більше щоб переконатись, що запал не підпалить важкий мішок з олією, поки болт не вилетить із машини. Загорання мало статись під час польоту, щоб зброя виявилась справді ефективною. Він був досить гордим з того, що його схематичне креслення було досить зрозумілим, не зважаючи на те, що робилось воно лівою рукою.

Він забрав пергамент назад і архітектори схвально пробурчали стиха, віддаючи честь, готові до випробування останньої версії.

\- Що в нас далі, Ло? - запитав він ординарця, коли вони йшли по залюдненій майстерні, намагаючись оминати захоплених роботою майстрів та захеканих помічників, котрі метушились навколо розмаїття боєприпасів, машинерії та окремих деталей.

\- ... Взагалі-то нічого, нічого такого, щоб вимагало вашої присутності, принаймні до полудня, - відповів ординарець, дещо здивовано, переглянувши свої записи.

\- ...Як це? - запитав він.

\- Згідно записів так і є, пане, - відповів Ло.

Джоффрі аж не йняв тому віри, що має дещицю вільного часу.  
_І якраз є одна справа, котру я відкладав на потім_, подумав він, виходячи з великої майстерні, чорне каміння стін бастіону навколо нього відблискувало в світлі вранішнього сонця.

**6**

Невелика чорна брила майже напевно колись давно була чорним обеліском, але після незліченних тисячоліть він нього залишився лише пеньок неправильної форми. Брила стояла по центру малесенького парку, не набагато більшого за його покої в Червоному Замку. Її оточували невеличкі деревця та кущі, надаючи всьому цьому місцю затишної атмосфери.

Слабі пориви вітру поступово сильнішали протягом останнього тижня, і Джоффрі був певен, що ворог наближається. Можна було очікувати на атаку в найближчий час, різкий, брутальний удар, щоб затопити фортецю хвилею мерців за один раз, і таким чином зберегти час блукачів, не витрачаючи його на довгу облогу. Оборонці не мають достатньої кількості припасів для затяжної оборони, але кожен мрець, що братиме участь в штурмі Фортеці Світанку, буде задіяний саме тут, а не буде вбивати людей по цілому світі.

Він підійшов до пошарпаної брили та став на коліно, вішаючи джосовий срібний медальйон біля десятків подібних, котрі покривали майже суцільним покривалом чорну каменюку. Великомісяць Вен-Зі, керуючий офіцер Північної Півкулі Нефритових Писарів, загинув разом з переважною більшістю нефритових писарів Легіону під час "Поразки", коли об'єднані легіони впали перед всією міццю Демонів. Він був формальним керівником Джоса, і саме йому потрібно було передати того медальйона.

Лише декілька повних місяців залишилось в гарнізоні Фортеці, і вони відмовились прийняти медальйон. Натомість направили його сюди. То був своєрідний меморіал, може швидше пам'ятник виконаним обов'язкам, чи символ того, що вони не будуть забуті... Джоффрі насправді не знав цього, і не перепитував. Він знав, що це місце було важливим для писарів, і саме тому прийшов сюди.

\- Ти зі всім справився, Джосе... ти справився відмінно... - прошепотів він. Джоффрі ще трохи роздивлявся той медальйон, що злегка розхитувався на ланцюжку, відчуваючи дивний спокій цього маленького саду. Він відчував, як напруга та нав'язливі питання повільно відходять на задній план, коли деревця та кущі розхитувались від вітру, питання щодо циклів та левів розчинялись в його розумі, а м'язи розслаблювались.

Він сумно посміхнувся, сів на землю та заплющив очі. Вже пройшло чимало часу від його останньої медитації.

**7**

Сонце заховалось за західний обрій декілька годин тому, і звична метушня, така притаманна Фортеці за останній місяць, поступово припинилась, поступаючись місцем спокою та тиші.

Джоффрі повернувся до своїх покоїв, але не міг спати більше години в такий час. Він запалив двійко олійних ламп і намагався дещо вичитати в повчаннях Фол-Фінга, незважаючи на той факт, що вже вивчив ту книгу майже напам'ять...

Це не допомагало. Після цього він зазвичай вдягав свої звичні важкі чоботи і крокував колами по кімнаті хвилин з двадцять, наче щось в всередині розуму не давало розслабитись.

Він не знав чому, але врешті-решт він опинявся перед здоровенним дзеркалом, котре відображало всю кімнату. Воно було великим і оправленим в золото, і окрім надзвичайної, майже мірійської якості скла, нагадувало такі ж дзеркала в палацах Вестеросу.

_О Санса, якби лише ти мене побачила б зараз..._ Джоффрі розмірковував, роздивляючись людину в дзеркалі. Яку там ілюзію краси та руда дівчина бачила в ньому, тепер нічого цього вже не було.

Лівому вуху бракувало майже половини, відгризеної крилатим віхтом. Правому бракувало верхнього шматочка, відрізаного стрілою вогняних фанатиків, що зачепила його під час втечі з Волантісу давним-давно, багато років тому. Правого ока не було взагалі, звичайно, завдяки крижаному лезу білого блукача. Він зняв сорочку і продовжив огляд, дивлячись на здоровенний шрам посередині живота. По правий бік від шраму було видно значний шматок обмороженої шкіри, наслідок потужного удару, отриманого від того ж білого блукача. Навколо тих великих слідів каліцтв розташовувались чисельні сліди порізів та проколів, спадок від ран, спричинених тисячею мечів, кігтів, дао та стріл. Він підняв обрубок правої руки, роздивляючись покручений пеньок розфокусованим зором.

_Якщо я тут залишусь..._

_Якщо я тут залишусь... то загину._

_Загину і ніколи не прокинусь знову..._ думав він, злегка рухаючи рукою, вивчаючи рухи м'язів на тому пеньку. Це було насправді очевидно, Джоффрі знав лише про одну силу в світі, достатньо могутню, щоб конкурувати з Пурпуром.

Білі Блукачі. Сутності, здатні повертати до життя мертвих, перетворюючи їх в своїх вічних рабів.

Якщо його тут вб'ють, то він знову воскресне... але не в своїй старій кімнаті в глибинах Червоного Замку. Він оживе віхтом. Як він взагалі може сподіватись переродитись силою Пурпуру, якщо його душа буде під владою надприродних створінь, корячись їхній владі та наказам. Його особистість зникне, спогади зітруться, сама сутність того, чим він був, заміниться невмирущим голодом до плоті і вічною ненавистю до живих.

Він досі може втекти звідси, час ще є. Це було би так просто, зібрати двох коней, навантажених припасами, і виїхати через Західну браму, так само як це раніше зробило вище командування. Він зможе прослизнути через Криваві плавні і наступні землі, уникаючи зустрічі з бродячими зграями віхтів, але врешті-решт він добереться до берега океану. Там він може знайти якийсь човен і гребти зі всіх сил, аж поки руки не ослабнуть. Він не знав, наскільки далеко могла дістатись магія монстрів, але навряд аж так далеко. Легкий поріз по шиї і він знову буде в безпеці, вільний, маючи час на відпочинок, час на пошуки тих невловимих відповідей...

Він заплющив око.

Вчинити так - це буде зрадою своїх людей. Так, як це зробили його попередники. Перервавши всі зв'язки братерства, зрадивши своїх товаришів, полишивши всіх легіонерів на самоті перед ворогом...

Здохнути як переляканий щур.

Він уявляв їхні обличчя, їхній відчай, коли надійшли новини. Лавина всепоглинальної паніки перетворила людей на тварин, огортаючи Фортецю Світанку своїми задушливими випарами. Він міг бачити уявним зором величезну армію, створену з єдиною метою - знищити опір тих, хто ризикне вийти проти них, вдарити Ї-Ті та решту світу наче молот по ковадлу, перш ніж вони взагалі встигнуть підготувати відповідний спротив.

Той вибір загрожував зламу його переконань, і він відчував дрижаки по всьому тілу.

_Остання можливість._

Вони навіть не пам'ятатимуть цієї зради, так як разом з рештою світу "перезавантажаться" завдяки Пурпуру. Все прожите буде змите потоком забуття, все, що сталось після останньої смерті. Йому немає потреби помирати тут.

...

...

Було легко виявляти "_мужність_", коли він знав напевне, що завжди повернеться назад. Протягом років, чи вже радше десятиліть, він переконував сам себе, що змінився, що вже покинув ту дитячу оболонку, що він назавжди залишив за собою буття монстром, котрим був спочатку. Він витратив в буквальному сенсі цілі роки, щоб переконати себе в тому, _чому_ нарешті він став новою особистістю.

Якщо він зараз втече, хіба це не означатиме, що все було намарно? Чи це не означатиме, що все те було лише відмовкою, лише маскою, шаром фарби, котрим він приховав факт свого безсмертя завдяки Пурпуру? Тепер, коли ставки в грі стали реальними... чи він визнає сам перед собою, що це все була лише імітація?

Чи це означатиме, що насправді він ні на йоту не змінився?

Чи це не означатиме, що насправді він не був володарем власної долі?

...

...

...

Дрижаки припинились.

_Я таки загину тут._

Та думка огорнула його як теплий вітерець, як глибоке відчуття затишку, наче він щойно прокинувся після полуденного сну під чардеревом. Він із здивуванням визначив, що не боїться цього. Загубитись в пітьмі, ніколи більше не існувати.

Тому що він загине так, _як хоче_. Не як переляканий щур, не як розбещений принц, а як він сам того бажає.

_Джофф._

_Джоффрі._

_Просто... Джоффрі._

Спокій, що огорнув його на пару секунд після усвідомлення цього, був занадто сильним, щоб описати його словами... це наче суміш спогадів. Недова заохочувальна посмішка, порив холодного вітру на вершині світу, сплеск корабля, що пробивається через чергову хвилю, звук гральних костей, що перекочуються всередині чаші, безмежне зоряне поле, щирий сміх друзів.

Джоффрі глибоко вдихнув і усвідомив, неначе це відчуття очищувало його, наче важкий тягар, що ліг на його плечі, поступово полегшав. Він відкрив своє світло-зелене око і поглянув на своє віддзеркалення.

Джоффрі усміхався.

Він загубився у віддзеркаленні власного ока, загубився в блідо-зеленому переконанні, що огортало його наче мантія.

_ггггггггоооооооооууууууууууУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУ_,зненацька заревів глибокий голос рогу на віддалі.

_Час настав_, промовив подумки він сам до себе, дивлячись на того спокійного чоловіка в дзеркалі.

_гггггггооооооооууууууууууууууууУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУ,_ ревів великий ріг Світанку низькочастотним звуком, від якого наче саме камені в кладці вібрували.

\- Командире! - вигукнув Ло, котрий щойно відчинив двері і вбіг у кімнату. Він рвучко віддав честь, перш ніж передати останні звіти.

\- Пластуни доповідають, що величезна орда віхтів наближається з північного сходу, вони швидко рухаються до нас... також серед них побачили демонів, - проголосив він.

_Володарі своєї долі..._

\- ... Вони вже тут, пане, - додав ординарець, бо Джоффрі й далі мовчки витріщався у дзеркало.

_Ті, хто стоїть на варті до останнього..._

\- Принеси мій обладунок, - наказав він.

Джоффрі й далі вдивлявся у дзеркало, коли двоє солдат принесли велику скриню і поставили її коло нього. Один з них взяв з неї щось і нагнувся, припасовуючи чорний сталевий наголінник нижче коліна, інший зробив те саме з іншою ногою.

_\- Іноді... іноді люди стають чимось більшим за самих себе...- _ шепотів примарний Цзінь всередині джоффриної голови, коли він підняв руки і Ло вдягнув на нього простьоганий гамбезон, а одразу за ним - кольчугу.

_\- Маяк світла та надії... -_ шепотів Цзінь, коли солдати чіпляли на нього пластинчатого обладунка.

_ггггггггоооооооооууууууууууУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУ,_ гудів ріг Світанку, сигналізуючи про прибуття ворога.

Людина в дзеркалі підняла пеньок правої руки і Ло прикріпив до нього довгу ребристу булаву, зачіпляючи та убезпечуючи шкіряні кріплення, а також прибрав захисне покриття із гострих залізних ребер.  
\- _... Непохитна опора... -_ прошепотів Цзінь, коли один з солдат вдягнув металеву рукавицю на ліву руку, а за ним - наруч, чорний шматок полірованої сталі із злегка червонястим відтінком, котрий захищав передпліччя. Людина в дзеркалі розвела обидві руки в сторони, щоб Ло та вояки розмістили нагрудний панцир, спинний захист та закріпили всі деталі. Чорний нагрудник повільно набував червоного відтінку, чимдалі від центру, і біля шиї колір ставав насиченим темно-бордовим. В центрі нагрудника знаходилось дивно викривлене зображення Фортеці. Могутня брама споруди була відчинена, так наче фортеця кричала з відкритим ротом, а башти, що оточували браму, здавались викривленими через багате гаптування коштовними рубінами, що лініями спускались донизу.

То були несамовиті, розпечені сльози палаючої бурі над фортецею.

_\- ... батько для своїх людей.. -_ й далі шепотів Цзінь, поки двоє солдат мовчки закріплювали чорні сталеві наплічники на верхній частині рук, вдягнувши зверху два масивних нараменника, по одному на кожне плече. Кожен нараменник зображав цілу фортецю в мініатюрі, одна виглядала більш приплюснутою, наче від суму, а інша струнко височіла, можливо нагадуючи про більш веселі часи.

_гггггггооооооооууууууууууууууууУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУ,_ ревів Світанковий Ріг.

Солдати поставали обабіч генерала, коли Ло ступив крок вперед і почепив сіру очну пов'язку на місце, де раніше знаходилось праве око. Він міцно зав'язав вузла на потилиці, поки один з солдатів чіпляв обсидіанового кинджала на лівий бік, рівняючи його вздовж стегна.  
\- _Іноді... іноді люди стають чимось більшим за самих себе... чимось... величнішим, -_ цзіневий шепіт став майже нечутним, коли Ло нахилився вправо, чіпляючи до пояса важкого дао в піхвах, а двійко солдат знову опинились біля нього ззаду, несучи багряного-кривавого плаща. Вони закріпили його за нараменники, та опустили тканину, дозволяючи їй вільно опасти додолу, де вона злегка рухалась від крижаного протягу. Плащ покривав всю спину, не заважаючи ногам рухатись.

_гггггггооооооооууууууууууууууууУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУ, _ вся Фортеця Світанку вібрувала від того звуку, коли солдати відійшли до стіни і застигли як статуї.

Ло підійшов збоку, виструнчивши спину. Він мав серйозний, навіть урочистий вираз обличчя, наче вирізьбленого з мармуру. В руках він тримав червоного шолома, чиї бокові поверхні та потилиця мали дивну, наче ступінчасту будову. На шоломі також були два золотих роги, трохи менші по довжині, ніж передпліччя, котрі з'єднувались на кінцях, тримаючи між собою криваво-червоне металеве коло.

Джоффрі злегка нахилив голову, дозволяючи Ло вдягнути шолом. Ординарець уважно закріпив зав'язки, а тоді відійшов та зайшов Джоффрі за спину. Кімнату огорнула дивна тиша.

Джоффрі повільно набрав повні легені повітря, перш ніж видихнути, неквапно підвівши голову догори, і поглянув на незнайомця у дзеркалі знову.

Сонце неначе сяяло над головою відображення, підсвічуючи верх обладунку світанковим світлом. Проте те світло було дещо неправильним, не такого кольору, як справжній світанок. Воно було темно-червоним, кольору пролитої крові, що стікала донизу. Плащ злегка майорів на спиною, надаючи всьому видовищу живого відчуття, рухаючись на краях обладунку з кожним поривом протягу... Це все надавало фортеці на нагруднику дивного вигляду. Високі башти навколо брами, рубінові очі на них неначе злегка ворушились з кожним порухом плаща.

_\- ... Через Світанок та Сутінки... -_ раптово пообіцяла людина в дзеркалі.

\- ... Через Світанок та Сутінки... - пообіцяв командир Світанку Джоффрі.

_ГГГГООООООООУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУ,_ відповів йому Світанковий Ріг, спричиняючи глибоку вібрацію через каміння.

**8**

Вітер дув зі всієї сили, коли Джоффрі крокував сходами по Зовнішній стіні. На відстані кроку від нього йшли великопромінь Валіон та сонцепромінь Ло, а подалі їх супроводжував десяток важко озброєних залізняків. Їхні масивні бойові сокири та дай-катани блищали в місячному світлі, коли вони проходили повз метушливі бригади артилеристів, котрі переносили кам'яні ядра, стоси балістних болтів та відра з земляною олією.

Навколо нього солдати зупинялись на секунду чи дві, віддаючи честь та вдивляючись на генерала з трепетом, поки він рухався до вершини башти коло брами. Джоффрі знав, що насправді не заслуговує такого захоплення, але свідомо зробив цей вибір, вдягнувши Обладунок Світанку... він же зараз був їхнім маяком, їхньою надією. І він не має права підвести їх.

Тож він просто кивав на кожне вітання.

\- Командир Світанку, - звернувся до нього сонцепромінь з требушетної бригади. - Командире! - вигукнув однопромінь, що мав не більше чотирнадцяти років, він ніс оберемок стріл до передньої позиції біля бійниці. - Срібний Лев, - пробурмотів піший пластун з глибокою повагою, коли генерал пройшов позаду змішаного батальону важкої піхоти. Джоффрі кивав у відповідь кожному звертанню. Він зауважив незліченні смолоскипи вздовж всього периметру Зовнішної стіни, а також чимало запалених куп дров, що освітлювали величезну фортецю наче маяк серед ночі.

Він піднявся догори довгими сходами, перш ніж вийшов на найвищу ділянку фортифікацій, одразу за Східною Брамою, де височів потужний редут. То була Командирська твердиня, підвищена та могутня башта, що нависала над брамою, звідки відкривався прекрасний вид на всю східну частину Фортеці. Також це місце прекрасно підходило для розміщення командної ставки, куди стікались військові донесення і де він міг бути в курсі всього, що коїлось в Фортеці. Одним з двох основних приміщень в твердині була Військова кімната, що слугувала саме цій функції, велика зала, заповнена криками та метушнею, через що зала нагадувала справжнє поле бою. Всередині знаходились солдати та бронзові писарі, вони сиділи за столами, розміщеними концентричними колами, та постійно отримували донесення від різноманітних підрозділів. Сонцепромені швидко відсортувували постійний потік посланців біля входу, направляючи їх до відповідних столів, де ті залишали донесення та очікували відповідних наказів.

\- КОМАНДИР СВІТАНКУ! - заволав один з сонцепроменів, коли Джоффрі увійшов через відчинені двері, і солдати перервали свої справи, щоб відсалютували.

\- Вільно, панове, - негайно наказав Джоффрі спокійним голосом, проходячи до середини зали, тримаючи ліву руку за спиною, а булаву - оперши на руків'я дао.

\- Гарнізон Брами, - промовив він, обернувшись.

\- Брама захищена, люди підняті по тривозі, командире! - відповів якийсь солдат з-за столу.

\- Стінові секції! - вигукнув Джоффрі до великого півкола зі столів, поділеного на чотири сегменти.

\- Північний Схід, убезпечено та посилено підкріпленнями! - відкликнувся бронзовий писар.

\- Південний Схід, убезпечено та підсилено! - сказав капітан з перев'язаною рукою.

\- Південний Захід, убезпечено! - відізвався писар біля нього.

\- Північний Захід, а-а... - почав бронзовий писар, але швидко затнувся, коли посланець проскочив через двері і майже врізався в той стіл, рвучко передаючи сувій паперу.

\- Північний Захід, убезпечено! - вигукнув той бронзовик.

Джоффрі щиро кивнув у відповідь і повернувся до іншого боку кімнати: - Резерви? - запитав він.

\- Полковник Сабу доповідає, що Внутрішня Східна брама захищена, і його війська готові до виступу в будь-яку мить, пане! - відкликнувся поранений піхотинець.

\- Добре, - відповів Джоффрі, повертаючись в куток, де лежало декілька подушок на підлозі, - Містеріум? - запитав він суворого чвертьмісяця, котрий сидів там із заплющеними очима, випрямивши спину, наче в нього замість хребта був сталевий прут.

\- Всі три Сузір'я готові, і ритуал підтримується невпинно, командире, - мовив той із залізною впевненістю, не розплющивши очей і не рухаючи жодною частиною тіла, окрім губ.

\- Чудово, - відповів Джоффрі, нарешті обертаючись до останнього столу, за котрим сидів самотній пластун. - Оцінка сил ворога?" - швидко запитав він.

\- Капітан Цзо-Хуей доповідає, що приблизно двадцять п'ять тисяч віхтів рухаються строєм, їх ведуть близько двох десятків Демонів, командире, - пластун проголосив ті апокаліптичні цифри з піднесенням в голосі.

Джоффрин погляд затверднув.

\- Я врахую це, - сказав він і рушив до підсилених подвійних дверей, котрі були обрамлені широким та невисоким вінцем сходинок. Трипромені, що несли тут варту, відчинили ті двері, і Джоффрі одразу відчув удари морозного вітру, як вийшов назовні.

Оглядова Вежа була найвищою точкою Твердині, бастіоном з бійницями, звідки командир міг оглядати всю східну частину Світанкової рівнини. Фортифікована позиція була оточена бригадами баліст та метавок, також там стояли групи солдат з великими сигнальними рогами та здоровенними прапорами, котрими Джоффрі міг віддавати накази в гарячці битви.

Він піднявся останніми сходинками, перш ніж вийшов на вершину маленької фортеці-всередині-фортеці. Джоффрі роздивлявся величні Світанкові рівнини, що простяглись з півночі на південь, де вони зустрічались зі Світанковими горами, він все чітко бачив, не зважаючи на нічну темряву. Відступаючи пластуни-розвідники підпалили окремі з багатьох нафтових ям, котрих перед тим понавикопували та заповнили земляною олією робочі бригади, вогні від них підсвічували все навколо аж до краю лісу, що ріс на відстані кількох кілометрів від Фортеці. Від лінії дерев аж до самої брами не було жодного місця для сховку, окрім нафтових ям та ровів, і Джоффрі бачив, як його солдати гарячково бігали по стіні, переносячи припаси та боєзапас... або вправно перевіряли гостроту катан, дао та сокир, готуючись до майбутньої рубні.

Він міг чути віддалений гуркіт, що поступово наближався з північного сходу, крокування, від якого наче сама земля здригалась, яке поступово ставало все голоснішим.

\- Пробний наліт чи вся орда, пане? - запитав Ло, коли тупотіння погучнішало, і їхні елітні залізняки-охоронці розійшлись півколом по периметру Оглядової вежі.

\- Орда. Вони вдарять по нас зі всіх сил, щоб побачити, чи не зламаємось ми в першій же битві... - вголос розмірковував Джоффрі, коли вітер наче подужчав, несамовито розвіваючи багряного плаща. Командир підняв свого дальньовида з допомогою протеза і подивився в далину.

Він зауважив самотнього білого блукача, котрий щойно вийшов з лісу, вбраного в невиразний синьо-льодяний обладунок; той тримав великого бойового молота з сірою кам'яною брилою на кінці. Потвора, здавалось, витріщалась прямо на Джоффрі, коли решта її оточення вийшла з лісу позаду неї. Він побачив десятки білих блукачів, котрі виходили з-під дерев, кожен на певній віддалі від решти, як вони ліниво рухались вперед, з якоюсь наче механічною грацією, синхронно та спокійно крокуючи вперед із однаковою швидкістю.

Від демонів не було чутно ані промов, ані бойових кличів. Вони просто застигли на місці, коли сіре цунамі полились з-за їхніх спин.

Блукачі стояли нерухомо, поки зграї мерців виринали з лісу за ними, наче як море під час несамовитого шторму. Віхти верещали та ревіли, біжучи вперед, наче тих навіки проклятих душ щось підганяло; вони випливали з лісу як мурахи, заповнюючи своєю сірістю весь обрій, розливаючись по рівнині та не зупиняючи ні на мить свого руху вперед.

Вогні добре освітлювали їх, і Джоффрі зауважив шрайків та легіонерів, коневодів та культистів, всіх об'єднала смерть і надала їм спільної мети - поширити своє прокляття на всі боки, огорнути весь світ кригою та смертю. Об'єднане звучання їхніх криків звучало наче правдивий голос самого пекла, заповнюючи собою долину і лунаючи далі за її межі... Це також було свого роду обіцянкою. Вони перейшли на швидкий спринт, тримаючи в руках різноманітну зброю (або й взагалі без зброї), широко відкривши роти, ніби вже очікуючи на можливість куштування плоті своїх жертв, і жахлива піщана буря насувалась за ними, завихрення сірого піску, що зненацька рушили прямо в напрямку Фортеці Світанку. Ревіння бурі додалось до загальної мелодії проклятих.

Блідо-зелене око повільно оглядало неймовірний натовп з одного кінця в інший, коли всепоглинальна стіна сірого піску почала приховувати силуети мерців наче як зграя левіафанів, неначе самі небеса посірішали, і розмаїття прапорів за ним несамовито майоріло на вітрі, разом із найвищим з них всіх, Срібним левом, що споглядав зірки.

Піщана буря невпинно розливалась навколо, закриваючи все під собою невидимою завісою, все ж на досить великій відстані від самих стін, вона неначе розтікалась по периметру і оточувала Фортецю Світанку ідеальним колом, поки віхти продовжували свій нестримний біг на відкритому просторі. Джоффрі опустив дальновид.

\- Спаліть їх, - наказав він, й далі роздивляючись сіру припливну хвилю мерців.

\- Так, командире! - відрізав Ло збоку від нього, обернувся назад до солдат з великими рогами, - ПЕРЕДНІ БАТАРЕЕЕЕЇЇЇЇ! ВОООООООГОООНЬ! - заволав він, віддаючи сигнал помахом руки.

Роги Світанку загуділи, перекрикаючи навіть верещання мерців під стінами, від того звуку саме каміння під ногами завібрувало.

\- Требушети! Приготуйтесь до залпу! - закричав півсонце з правого від Джоффрі бастіону.

\- Запалюйте! - заволав сонцепромінь, і солдати піднесли смолоскипи до величезної каменюки, що лежала в здоровенній пращі, брила була обмотана просоченими нафтою ганчірками.

Повсюди вздовж Зовнішньої стіни почали з'являтись язики червоного полум'я, як солдати відійшли назад, і офіцери заволали майже як один. - ГОТОВО! - вигукнув трипромінь, швидко перевіряючи требушет, солдати скупчились в нього за спиною.

\- ВОООООООГОООНЬ! - проревів сонцепромінь, замахуючись своїм дао зверху вниз; солдат біля нього забурчав від зусилля, піднімаючи важкого молота та вдаряючи ним по товстому металевому важелю. Мотузки закрутились швидше, ніж може побачити око, коли противага полетіла додолу з оманливою силою, достатньою силою інерції, щоб повітря засвистіло від швидкості, коли довга дерев'яна рука требушета піднялась високо над стіною.

Десятки, сотні палаючих снарядів полетіли в дальній політ на Світанкову рівнину, вони майже повністю сповільнились, досягаючи найвищої точки своїх траєкторій, але одразу отримали додаткове прискорення до землі і з силою врізались в сіре море смерті. Цілі зграї віхтів верещали, розлітаючись в сторони та згораючи, чимало брил при падінні продовжували котитись вперед, випалюючи цілі вогняні просіки в натовпі, очищуючи землю від сотень мерців.

Проте сіре цунамі, здавалось, навіть не зупинилось ні на мить, оживлені й далі бігли вперед, поки солдати стогнали від болю та бурчали від зусиль, намагаючись якнайшвидше перезарядити требушети одразу після пострілів; початковий залп швидко перетворився на постійний вогняний дощ, коли камінь за каменем врізались в ряди Легіону Ночі.

Джоффрі вхопився рукою за одну з чорних бійниць, визираючи через стіну, щоб краще роздивитись орду немигаючим оком, не зважаючи на постійні спалахи полум'я, так як вогняні кулі й далі падали на мерців справа та зліва. Він трішки повернув голову до Ло, не припиняючи огляд палаючої рівнини. - Давай поглянемо, як їм сподобаються наші джмелі, - прокоментував він.

\- ВАЖКІ БАЛІСТИ! ВОГОНЬ! - прогуркотів Ло, його команду майже одразу повторили гарнізонні сурмачі своїми рогами.

Солдати по всій Зовнішній стіні зупинились поглянути, коли довгі болти з подвійними мішками заряджали в масивні балісти, що стояли по периметру стіни на на бастіонах через кожні тридцять метрів.

\- ГОТОВО! - проревіли бригадні офіцери, поки солдати (а іноді й просто хлопчаки) підносили вогонь до коротких запалів і одразу відходили подалі.

\- ЗНИЩИМО ЇХ! - заволав один з тих офіцерів, замахуючись катаною, і баліста випустила снаряд із дивним скрипінням. Всюди вздовж поля бою сотні снарядів полетіли над головами віхтів, свистячи в повітрі. Деякі з них впали додолу майже одразу після вилітання за межі стін, але більшість продовжили політ прямо вперед, аж поки запали не підірвали порох і в'язка, важка палаюча нафта не полилась вниз дощем, спалюючи залишки снарядів перш ніж впасти на орди віхтів зверху, наче пориви вогняного снігу. Цілі загони віхтів загорялись від того дощу, а решта зграй намагались уникнути раптових калюж вогню та палаючих вогняних куль, видираючись по тілах своїх же сусідів і в загальному сповільнюючи рух вперед. Але навіть і так, окремі щасливчики майже досягли Залізного цвинтаря.

\- Задня Батарея, вогонь, - наказав Джоффрі морозним тоном.

\- ЗАДНЯ БАТААРЕЯЯЯЯ! - заволав Ло, підсилюючи наказ помахом руки.

\- ПОКАЖЕМО ЇМ, ЩО В ЛЕВА Є ПАЗУРІ! - долинув викрик сонцепроменя з Внутрішньої стіни, коли оранжеві вогники запалали повсюди і солдати вгатили своїми молотами по важелях.

\- ВОООГОООНЬ! - ревіння офіцерів лунало відлунням по всій Фортеці. Лавина палаючих снарядів вилетіла з-за Внутрішньої стіни, пролітаючи над головами захисників, перш ніж впасти на віхтів. Джоффрі міг відчувати сильне тепло від десятків охоплених полум'ям каменюк, що пролітали над ним, вдаряючи по мерцям як кулак богів, розкидуючи тіла на всі боки, наче зламані іграшки. Навіть так, потік мерців, здавалось, не припинявся. Все більші і більше віхтів вибігало з лісу, вони поступово заповнювали прогалини в сірому морі і джерела вогню гаснули під шаленим тиском тисяч тіл, хоч і спалюючи чимало віхтів на попіл.

\- Командире, метавки...! - почав Ло.

\- Ще зарано! - відрізав Джоффрі, вдивляючись в небеса. Хмари, дим та неймовірна, страхітлива піщана буря навколо фортеці майже повністю охопили весь обрій.

\- Засипте їх стрілами! - наказав він, нахмурився і продовжив спостереження поля бою.

\- ЛУЧНИКИ! - закричав Ло. Роги загуділи, коли великопромінь Валіон підійшов до краю твердині і заволав вниз до юрби лучників, що стояли на стіні, віддаючи наказ особисто.

\- НУМО, ХЛОПЦІ! ЗАЖЕНІТЬ ЇХ НАЗАД В ТУ БЕЗОДНЮ, ЗВІДКИ ВОНИ ВИЛІЗЛИ! - заревів він.

Забриніли тисячі луків, і стріли понеслись із Зовнішньої стіни донизу, як зграя оскаженілих хортів, чимало з них були запалені, заповнюючи все навколо свистом, перш ніж скосити ряди віхтів як солому. Сотні мерців падали на місці, як стріли пробивали черепи та грудні клітки, проте чимало з них підводилось на ноги, не зважаючи на несамовитий обстріл, або просто повзли на руках до Фортеці.  
Віхти нарешті досягли Залізного цвинтаря і почали стрибати, намагаючись попасти на інший край здоровенного рову, всіяного залізними піками. Сотні падали вниз та наколювались на гостряки, але тисячі лізли по їхніх тілах і дряпались далі, неначе павуки, спочатку вверх по рову, а далі вже й по величній чорній стіні фортеці.

\- ЧЕРВОНА СЕКЦІЯ, ВІДСТУПАЙТЕ! ОРАНЖЕВА СЕКЦІЯ, ВОГОНЬ! - заволав сонцепромінь, і лучники відступили назад, інші негайно зайняли їхні місця і почали пускали запалені стріли вниз під стіни.  
Віхтів повертали до вічного сну сотнями. Їм трощили черепи, як ті досягали вершини стіни, спихували тіла назад до рову списами чи розрубували грудні клітки, наче апельсини, важкими ударами бойових сокир, дай-катан та дао, ламали кістки булавами... взагалі всім, що було в руках піхоти на стінах. Але кожного мерця, що падав униз, заміняло двоє нових, і невдовзі вся східна частина Зовнішньої стіни перетворилась в безладне поле бою, а віхти й далі продовжували лізти догори сотнями.  
Джоффрі ще більше спохмурнів, дослухаючись до чогось за межами реву битви, поза свистом і скрепінням требушетів та біліст, поза криками помираючих легіонерів.

Він зненацька сапнувся та закричав до сурмачів: - ЗАРЯДЖАЙТЕ МЕТАВКИ НЕБОПАЛАМИ! - зі всіх сил заволав він; вояки заворушились, негайно підняли відповідні пропори і загуділи в роги. Він обернувся до поля бою, коли тисячі фігур з'явились з-під прикриття бурі, їхні силуети були підсвітлені місячним сяйвом згори та несамовитими спалахами вогню знизу, поки вони летіли високо в небі. Істоти несамовито махали здоровенними крилами та наближались до Фортеці Світанку з великою швидкістю, кожен крилатий віхт ніс ще одного мерця, тримаючи його ногами, із навіженими синіми очима та роззявленою пащею.

Джоффрі вдивлявся на них, поки темна хмара швидко скорочувала відстань до фортеці, повільно заглушаючи всі інші звуки шкіряним гудінням крил, як всепоглинальне дзижчання резонувало відлуннями між поверхнями Фортеці Світанку.

Джоффрі навіть не озирнувся, як його ревіння прорізалось через гудіння крил як блискавка, сила голосу могла б посперечатись в гучності із сигналами рогів, що дублювали його наказ.

\- МЕТАААААВКИИИИИ! ЗАПАЛІТЬ НЕБЕСА ВОГНЕМ! - проревів він.

Сотні, тисячі важких катапульт вистрелили майже одночасно, траєкторії польоту бочок були майже непомітними, лише легкі вогники запалів виказували їхню присутність, коли вони летіли прямо над полем бою в напрямі хмари літаючих віхтів, що майже досягли Зовнішньої стіни.

Десятки вибухів долинали зверху щосекунди, як бочки вибухали в польоті, величезна ударна хвиля від порохових зарядів збивала вітхів з їхнього маршруту і змушувала падати додолу; вони валились з небес сотнями і розбивались об тверду землю чи об бійниці. Запальні заряди освітили небо червоним, вогонь змушував мерців верещати та тікати, майже всі крилаті віхти втратили контроль та не змогли втримати своїх пасажирів, що одразу падали вниз.

Все одно сотні віхтів падали дощем вздовж Зовнішньої стіни, врізаючись в каміння чи й в солдат, не припиняючи свого навіженого наступу.

Бригади метавок, що оточували Оглядову вежу, безпорадно відстрілювались, поки все нові та нові крилаті мерці падали з неба, з останніх сил заряджаючи заряд за зарядом, однопромені навіжено тягли за важелі та линви.

Один з вояків відскочив назад з жахом, коли крилатий мрець розбився об каміння прямо біля його метавки; покалічений віхт верещав, намагаючись вкусити солдата за ногу, а запал на барилі з порохом, вже завантаженому у зброю, розкидав іскри навколо. Двоє інших солдат, обидва замолоді, щоб мати бороди, незграбно почали витягувати зброю, перш ніж їх зупинив різкий окрик.

Чорно-червона фігура стрибнула згори, приземлившись ногами якраз на спині віхта, що шипів та безпорадно махав поламаними крилами. Він притиснув своїм дао спину мерця, змушуючи того завмерти на місці, підняв догори протез-булаву та брутально вгатив прямо по хребту, ламаючи його, перш ніж підвестись.

\- НЕ ЗУПИНЯЙТЕ СТРІЛЬБУ! - закричав командир Світанку, вдаряючи булавою по важелю метавки, зброя видала дивний протяжний скрип, аж враз дерев'яна рука зарухалась, і важка катапульта вистрелила барилом вперед. Снаряд пролетів недовгий шлях, перш ніж вибухнути прямо перед зграйкою летючих мерців, змушуючи більшість з них звалитись вниз до неминучої смерті, але частина все ж змогла так-сяк долетіти до стіни.

\- Вважайте на небо! Нехай ваш навідник захищає вас в ближньому бою; він вам вже не потрібен, тут неможливо промахнутись! - гукнув він до них, забираючи трохи вбік ногу, котру покалічений віхт на землі спробував схопити своєю поламаною рукою.

Бригада заціпеніла від шоку, витріщившись на Джоффрі адже вони дивились на свого командира, котрого мертв'як і далі намагався вхопити його за чобіт.

\- Стріляйте по лівому фланзі вниз, випустіть десять снарядів! - наказав він, вказуючи напрям дао в лівій руці, розлючено знову забираючи ногу, коли потвора ледь-ледь не схопила його, намагаючись підтягнути своє тіло і вкусити його, - Перш ніж відступити... та щоб тебе чорти взяли! - вигукнув він, переводячи погляд вниз, та почав трощити череп віхта іншою ногою, знову і знову, аж поки голова монстра не тріснула та істота не здохла остаточно. - Перш ніж відступити до вашого місця збору, чотири порохових Небопала на кожен нафтовий Вогняний Дощ? - закінчив він, знову обертаючись до них.

...

\- НА ЩО ВИ ЧЕКАЄТЕ, ТРЯСЦЯ?! - вибухнув він, змушуючи бригаду почати рухатись, вони одразу взялись заряджати наступну бочку.

Джоффрі повернувся назад і пішов до краю Оглядової вежі. Він і досі бачив орди мерців, що вибігали з лісу, незважаючи на те, що втрати серед віхтів вже досягли астрономічних цифр.

_Вони й справді хочуть змести нас зі свого шляху..._ думав Джоффрі, аж враз літаючий віхт з поламаним крилом звалився на бійницю одразу біля нього, намагаючись вхопитись руками за щось, ноги потвори безпорадно звисали внизу.

Джоффрі розтрощив череп тварюки своїм дао, перш ніж обернутись і швидко піти до сурмачів Світанку, крики віхта затихли і мрець впав вниз під стіну. Навіть на вершині Оглядової вежі місцями точились сутички, як покалічені крилаті віхти змогли досягти командного центру Фортеці. Вогні на стінах і регулярні вогняні вибухи в небі освітлювали аналогічну картину по всій Зовнішній стіні, де легіонери бились в навіженому ближньому бою і дуже повільно відступали.

\- ПІДПАЛІТЬ ПЕРШУ ВОГНЯНУ СТІНУ! - проревів він до солдата, що схилився над величезним рогом, перекрикаючи звуки вибухів в небі.

\- ЧОУ! СУРМИ СИГНАЛ ТРЕБУШЕТАМ ЗАПАЛИТИ... - повторив він, вхопивши вояка за плече і повернувши його. Кров полилась з рота солдата, коли тіло відкинулось вбік, короткий меч пробив його горло, і невеличкий віхт-підліток, котрого загиблий придавив вагою тіла до землі, стрибнув на Джоффрі.

Мрець вгатив такого ж короткого меча в іншій руці Джоффрі прямо в груди, чорний нагрудник відхилив рух леза, як Джоффрі впустив дао і схопив малого мертвого шрайка за шию, вдаряючи своїм протезом-перначем по голові; він гарчав, розбиваючи череп потвори на друзки знову і знову. Він відкинув затихшу поламану істоту вбік, набрав повні легені повітря і розмістив свій рот над мундштуком рога.

_Ббббоуууууу... бббооооууууууУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУ_ прогуділа наче сама вежа, як Джоффрі засурмив. Він обернувся назад, щоб переконатись, і побачив, як чотири вогняні кулі вилетіли догори, вище за решту, дві з них таки вцілили в рів поблизу Залізного цвинтаря.

Весь рів наче вибухнув вогняною стіною майже одразу, натовп мерців в рові згорів миттєво, а інші віхти позаду них та перед ровом зупинились, вони кричали та гарчали, як задні ряди невпинно натиском своїх тіл скидували передніх в полум'я, підгодовуючи його все новими мерцями. Видавалось, що цього всього занадто багато навіть для Демонів Ночі. Віхти назовні вогняної стіни раптово зупинились, розвернулись і побігли назад до лісу; блукачі, що оглядали поле бою, як один розвернулись і пішли до лінії дерев дивним маршем, синхронізуючи кроки.

Той один, що тримав молота, постояв ще на півсекунди довше, перш ніж також піти геть, і піщана буря навколо Фортеці наче почала повільно затихати.

Віхти, що потрапили в пастку всередині вогняного периметру, продовжили свій наступ, але без постійного підкріплення ззаду їх швидко розтрощила фортечна артилерія.

Щось порухалось в кутку його поля зору, і Джоффрі блискавично повернувся туди, лише щоб побачити потрощеного ним же раніше віхта, що повільно намагався вилізти через бійницю.

\- І куди це ти зібрався, хлопче..? - запитав командир в мерця та одразу по тому схопив потвору за шию. Він повернувся на свою позицію, люди навколо почали кричати від радості, зухвало піднімаючи свою зброю вгору, і скривавлений сонцепромінь Ло привітав його легкою посмішкою.

\- Я на мить загубив вас, пане, - мовив ординарець, знову займаючи звичне місце по ліву руку від Джоффрі, а великопромінь Валіон вийшов через подвійні двері, привівши підкріплення - дві дюжини додаткових піхотинців-залізняків.

\- Мав нагальну справу щодо певних речей, - неуважно пробурмотів Джоффрі, оглядаючи Світанкову рівнину, що швидко знелюднювалась, та поглянув на ту істоту, що досі безпорадно борсалась в його руці. Раптово він підняв віхта високо над огорожею башти, вогні навколо добре освітлювали його фігуру, коли Джоффрі проревів.

\- Їх можна перемогти! - заволав він, як солдати на стіні повертали голови до нього.

\- ЇХ! МОЖНА! ВБИТИ! - проревів він, жбурнувши віхта донизу. Потвора безпорадно верещала, падаючи вздовж Командирської Твердині, аж поки не розбилась на друзки об чорне каміння внизу, в цю ж мить вояки навколо проревіли у відповідь.

\- Убезпечте всі припаси, амуніцію, та приготуйтесь до довгої варти, - наказав Джоффрі, перш ніж обернутись назад і спуститись сходами з тієї припіднятої платформи до Оглядової вежі. - Ти пропустив видовище, великопроменю, - звернувся він до Валіона, коли важкоозброєні залізняки розбрелись по вершині вежі, щоб переконатись, чи всі збиті віхти навіки упокоїлись.

\- Вибачте, пане, - запізніло відповів той, підходячи до Джоффрі, обидва рушили вниз сходами, через подвійні двері, до Військової кімнати.

\- Не переймайся щодо цього. Почни роздавати людям трохи їжі, якщо нічого не трапиться протягом решти ночі, то я хочу, щоб під ранок почалась ротація військ, котру ми обговорювали раніше, - додав генерал, підходячи в середину великої зали.

\- Стінові секції! Доповідайте! - закричав він над контрольованих хаосом посланців, солдат та поранених.

* * *

_* (від перекл.) Земляна олія (тобто нафта) добувалась з неглибоких свердловин (подекуди взагалі з природних калюж чи банальних криниць, як на Івано-Франківщині в XIX ст.) та використовувалась в реальній історії для військового використання ще з античних часів, від Греції та близького Сходу до Індії та Китаю, тож її використання в Ї-Ті абсолютно реалістичне._

* * *

Якщо маєте бажання підтримати перекладача та скачати "Пурпурові Дні" в форматі електронної книги - запрошую Вас на Alex Malyarchuk Translations на Патреоні. Окрім "Пурпурових Днів" там знаходить ще чимало чого цікавого.


	29. Розділ 26а: Облога (кінець)

**Розділ 26: Облога (кінець).  
**

**1**

\- Оцінки? - запитав Джоффрі, піднімаючись черговими сходами. Він йшов по Бастіонному району, коли роги засурмили, а йому залишалось пройти ще трьома сходовими прольотами до вершини, де його поле зору не перекривали б стіни та вежі.

\- Невідомо, пане, - відповів Ло, коли вони досягли Бастіонних терас.

\- За два кляті тижні жодної сутички... - бурмотів Джоффрі, виходячи на простір, роздратований холодним вітром зі снігом, котрий одразу відчув лівою рукою. Через півсекунди Ло подав йому дальновид, через якого він оглянув лінію дерев на дальньому краї Світанкової рівнини. В сутінках він розгледів десятки здоровенних, жовтувато-сірих чудовиськ, схожих на величезних ящірок, що мчали через відкритий простір, практично поїдаючи відстань до Фортеці Світанку, їхні вершники, білі блукачі, були озброєні довгими зазубреними крижаними списами. А за ними слідом розливалось сіре море, більше та ширше, ніж в попередні рази.

_Вони... Вони їдуть верхи на клятих сандрейках... Оживлених сандрейках..._

\- Пане?! - запитав Ло, коли Джоффрі повільно опустив додолу дальновид, нерухомий, як мармурова статуя.

\- Ця... ударна кавалерія проб'ється через Зовнішню стіну як требушетний снаряд скрізь хлів... - сказав Джоффрі, наче звертаючись до самого себе, перш ніж рвучко обернутись, - Давай, Ло! Бігом! - сказав він, збігаючи сходами вниз.

**2**

За межами східної Внутрішньої брами вирував чистий хаос, офіцери та солдати вибігали з бараків та зал, хапаючи зброю та на ходу вдягаючи обладунки. Полковник Сабу перебував в самому центрі того бедламу, викрикуючи імена та збираючи своїх людей в формацію.

\- Сабу! - проревів Джоффрі, зупиняючи свого коня майже перед ним.

\- Командире! Дайте мені десять хвилин і ми будемо готові розтрощити будь-який прорив, - сказав йому Сабу, як все більше вояків вибігало з сусідньої казарми.

\- Маєш п'ять! Займеш ту позицію у Зовнішньому районі, де запланована точка відступу військ, нам потрібно втримати ту ділянку якнайдовше, щоб солдати із Зовнішньої стіни встигли відступити сюди! - наказав Джоффрі, коли Ло нарешті наздогнав його на своєму коні.

\- Командире, - мовив він, передаючи йому шолом.

Джоффрі одразу вдягнув його та з силою закріпив шкіряні підв'язки, коли Сабу заговорив. - Але Джоу-Рі... Ми віддаємо їм Зовнішню стіну? - запитав він.

\- Вибору немає, забагато віхтів, і ще в них є воскреслі сандрейки, ті тварюки проб'ють діри в обороні і віхти затоплять нас через них... Зовнішня стіна, трясця, просто занадто довга, щоб втримати її проти такого... в нас недостатньо людей! - сказав Джоффрі, - Ло! Організуй нову Військову кімнату у Внутрішній Твердині, і пошли до мене шаньових мисливців, якнайшвидше, як тільки знайдеш їх! - наказав він. Ординарець виглядав так, наче збирається збунтуватись через перспективу покинути командира перед загрозою бурі, що насувалась на них, але обов'язок та дисципліна швидко взяли гору.

\- Виконаю, пане! - відповів він.

\- Я спробую виграти нам трохи часу, не забувай дивитись в небо, можливий приліт летунів! - заволав Джоффрі, направляючи коня до периметру, його супроводжували декілька солдат з оточення, що змогли дістатись до нього через хаос.

_Всі вогняні стіни вже вигоріли... ми не маємо чим ефективно стримати потік мертвих... Просто замало часу_... думав він, відчайдушно женучи коня до Зовнішньої стіни. Він вже міг бачити палаючі каменюки, що летіли над головою, до них одразу приєднались додаткові снаряди, так як требушети Внутрішньої стіни почали вистрелювати камінь за каменем, допомагаючи своїм братам на ліній фронту.

Кінь перестрибував через широкі сходи, по шість сходинок за раз, іржучи від страху, тварина теж відчувала наближення мертвих. Якщо в Джоффрі й були якісь сумніви щодо свого плану, то вони одразу зникли, коли він побачив нестримну лавину мертв'яків, що перелазили через Залізний цвинтар. Балісти та требушети, на стінах і бастіонах, стріляли так швидко, як могли, але навіть цей смертельний дощ здається не міг стримати натиску віхтів, величезного легіону мертвих, більшого за будь-коли баченого Джоффрі; деякі тіла мерців досягли такої стадії розкладу, що від цього йому хотілось блювати.

Справжнім смертельним присудом були білі блукачі... нарешті вони особисто очолили наступ. Він побачив чимало тих демонів на стіні, розпорошених поміж захисниками; вони вбивали та калічили без упину, їхні довгі крижані списи пробивали обладунки, наче гарячий ніж - масло. Їхні їздові тварюки чавили та розривали групи захисників, коли все більше потвор видиралось на Зовнішню стіну, так наче вона була лише драбиною для них. Позаду них, користуючись відсутністю захисників на захоплених ділянках стіни, орди віхтів вилазили на стіну та розтікались по ній, оточуючи загнаних в пастку легіонерів. Бій точився по всій довжині стіни. Його супровід нарешті наздогнав свого командира, вони спішились, не ризикуючи калічити коней при підйомі сходами догори. Джоффрі обернувся до них, коли черговий залп вогняних куль пронісся небом і крики мертвих та помираючих неначе подвоїлись.

_Вся Фортеця може загинути в цю ніч, якщо ми тут не втримаємось..._ навіжено думав він, дивлячись на своїх людей, їхні обличчя були освітлені вогнями, що палали повсюди навколо.

\- Шу-Ї, дістанься до сурмачів і сигналь "Відступ" ! - наказав він, коли враз щось зашипіло. Він повернувся до стіни і побачив, як один із сандрейків відкрив здоровенну пащу і вивільнив концентрований струмінь сірого піску, що вилетів з неймовірною швидкістю, майже зашвидко для людського ока, щоб зреагувати. Пісок з силою врізався в невелику купку солдат, що намагались втримати тварюку на місці своїми списами, здираючи з них шкіру та м'ясо заживо. Вони заверещали, відступаючи назад, дехто заточився і впав зі стіни вниз, а інші піднімали руки до того, що колись було їхніми обличчями, хитаючись з боку в бік і розбризкуючи кров навколо себе.

Джоффрі загарчав, повертаючи свого коня по колу, навіжено шукаючи щось поглядом над переляканими вояками з свого супроводу, аж поки не знайшов те щось, готове до вжитку.

\- Дай це мені! - відрізав він і забрав свій стяг з рук прапороносця. Генерал підняв довге ратище, прапор із Срібним Левом несамовито майорів під поривами сильного вітру та снігу. - Повертайтесь до Внутрішньої стіни і сигнальте архітекторам, щоб відкрили вогонь з Драконячого Хору! НЕГАЙНО! - заволав він, пришпорюючи коня.

\- АААРР!" він заревів і змусив перелякану тварину перейти на галоп, скачучи вздовж внутрішнього краю стіни, де досі було трохи вільного місця. - З ДОРОГИ! - ревів він до малої групи солдат перед собою, змушуючи їх розбігтись в сторони, аж враз він досягнув умовно вільного від людей місця, що оточувало страхітливого сандрейка.  
Тварюка була приблизно втричі більша за бойового коня, її темні сіро-жовті луски були густо помережані шипами. Блукач-вершник не мав часу зреагувати, як Джоффрі зненацька з'явився біля нього.

\- ЄЄХХАААААААААААААА! - заволав Джоффрі, цілячись в блукача, прапор несамовито розвівався, аж поки довге ратище (і гострий сталевий шип на його кінці) не врізалось в демона. Джоффрі ніколи ще не бився в кінному лицарському поєдинку, жодного разу за всі свої життя, і якщо врахувати незграбний захват, темряву та вертляве, дещо гнучке ратище (адже це був стяг, а не спис), то це було невеличким чудом, що він зміг вцілити блукачу прямо в груди.

Генерал відкинув держак, бо рука зненацька заболіла неймовірно, а блукач вилетів з сідла. Сандрейк заревів та відкрив свою оманливо величезну пащу, набираючи якнайбільше повітря в легені.

_От лайно._

Джоффрі відкинув повіддя і переніс центр ваги назад, відкидаючись в сідлі та змушуючи коня стати дибки на дві ноги, коли піщаний шквал вдарив по ним обидвом з силою катапульти. Кінь заверещав в агонії, заточившись назад, і Джоффрі закричав, відчуваючи як потік піску намагається відірвати йому ноги. Сталеві лати витримали натиск, але пісок все одно зміг просочитись через з'єднання та щілини, і мала порція все-таки зачепила ліву сторону його обличчя. Він відстрибнув вбік, коли кінь звалився на землю, здригаючись в глибокій агонії, перш ніж затихнути назавжди. Джоффрі приземлився в імпровізованій стійці з водного танцю та ледве-ледве зміг перекинутись через спину назад через значну вагу обладунку. Навколо себе він побачив зграйки віхтів, що бились з легіонерами, пазурі проти кількох дао, нагінат та й навіть катан, роззявлені мертві пащі проти закованих в кольчугу кулаків, сталевих рукавиць та саморобних молотів.

Сандрейк наче роздивлявся його з повагою своїми мертвими синіми очима впродовж секунди, перш ніж вдихнути чергову неймовірну порцію повітря. Джоффрі кинувся до тварюки, пригнувшись на півсекунди, щоб вхопити ратище з землі, перш ніж вгатити його зі всієї сили у відкриту пащу. Дохле створіння зашипіло, намагаючись збити Джоффрі черговим струменем опоганеного піску, але не змогло зробити цього зі списом та прапором всередині горлянки. Воно безпорадно спробувало витягти ратище, коли Джоффрі побіг геть зі всіх сил. Він швидко добіг до найближчої балісти, де віхти та легіонери втратили останні залишки згуртованості, і бій на стіні перетворився на дику суміш одиночних поєдинків.

\- ТИСНІТЬ НА НИХ! НАГОДУЙТЕ ЇХ ВОГНЕМ! - проревів сонцепромінь з навіженими очима, вдаряючи своїм дао по віхту, що почав вилазити на край стіни біля їхнього розміщення. Однопромінь вистрелив з балісти, важкий болт пробив іншого віхта прямо в груди, потягнув його з собою далеко за стіну і врізався в потік мертвих тіл під стінами, вибухнувши полум'ям.

\- Сонцепроменю! - закричав Джоффрі, добігаючи до нього, - Поверни зброю навколо і стрельни _джмелем_ по тій тварюці! - додав він, волаючи прямо в обличчя офіцеру та вказуючи рукою на сандрейка, що шипів, крутячись по колу, чавлячи ногами і віхтів, і легіонерів.

Сонцепромінь схилив голову і поглянув на монстра: - Т-так, командире! - вигукнув він, поки вони одночасно обернулись до балісти та трьох солдат, що перезаряджали зброю, - Цільтесь... Вважайте, пане! - він раптово закричав і відштовхнув Джоффрі вбік. Джоффрі впав на тверде чорне каміння, озираючись, і побачив як сонцепромінь забулькотів, намагаючись руками вхопити блакитний меч, що пробив його груди, але врешті раптово впав вниз, наче маріонетка з перерізаними нитками.

Блукач зробив один різкий крок до Джоффрі і вдарив своїм скривавленим мечем вниз, цілячись в голову. Джоффрі перекотився вбік, крижаний подих охолодив потилицю і задню частину шиї, коли він різко підвівся, пригинаючи голову і ледве уникаючи зворотнього удару, що міг перерубати йому щелепу. Він знову ухилився, перш ніж вдарити булавою по руці блукача. Демон відступив на півкроку назад, пернач майже не залишив слідів на його міцному тілі, і блукач замахнувся своїм одноручним мечем боковим замахом, маючи намір перерубати людину навпіл. Джоффрі присів в останню мить, відчуваючи, як крижане лезо пролетіло прямо над ним, перш ніж знову підвестись. Він ледве встиг підняти булаву догори, паралельно до тіла, блокуючи удар лівої руки блукача. Неймовірна сила істоти змусила Джоффрі сахнутись в сторону, але він і далі безпорадно поїдав оком меч блукача. Потвора прицілилась для вбивчого удару в живіт, й далі тиснучи його лівою рукою, не дозволяючи використати булаву-протез для блокування удару.

Джоффрі встиг оголити дао якраз вчасно, щоб відхилити замах меча, навіть не намагаючись силою зупинити удар. Натомість, він відхилив меча вгору, де крижане лезо на мить доторкнулось до булави та руки блукача, та відстрибнув назад, замахуючись дао по блукачевій шиї. Монстр похитнувся, коли Джоффрі відступив на крок, обертаючись до балістної бригади, що несамовито крутила важелі та коловороти, повертаючи зброю до сандрейка, котрий вже почав рухатись до свого вершника.

\- ВГАТІТЬ ДЖМЕЛЯ В ЙОГО ГОРЛЯНКУ! НЕГАЙНО! - безпорадно проревів Джоффрі, коли побачив, як звір відкинув головою двох залізняків, збиваючи їх вниз зі стіни, через яку перелазили все нові та нові віхти.

\- ЗАРЯДЖАЙ НЕГАаааааахх... - прохрипів двопромінь, котрий накручував коловорот, коли білий блукач розрубав його навпіл. Істота зробила крок, щоб повторити це ж із заряджальником, але Джоффрі вдарив її з розгону плечем, прикусивши губу від болю, примушуючи блукача відступити на крок, поки він вдаряв монстра півдесятка разів своїм дао. Більшість з них пройшли крізь броню блукача, залишаючи неглибокі рани, аж враз дао зламався після ідеально вивіреного відбивання крижаним мечем. Коли потвора спробувала використати цю можливість, щоб перерубати його навпіл, Джоффрі вже встиг відступити вбік. Він вгатив демона обсидіановим кинджалом в шию, той заверещав і заточився назад, тримаючи руку біля рани. Джоффрі вже хотів добити монстра, коли почув крик позаду себе і обернувся.

Заряджальник підпалив запал на джмелі якраз перед тим, як сандрейк позаду нього вкусив його своїми щелепами, відступаючи на пару кроків назад. Звір почав трусити верескливу людину, трусячи головою з боку в бік, наче тер'єр, що зловив щура, перш ніж відкинути поламане тіло вбік. Тварюка заревіла жахаючим ревом і повернула голову до Джоффрі, набираючи повітря в легені для подиху майже впритул.

Джоффрі пробіг два кроки до балісти, перш ніж стрибнути, і в польоті вгатив булавою по важелю, вистрелюючи запаленого джмеля прямо в відкриту пащу сандрейка. Оживлена потвора відступила назад, дивно зашипіла протягом двох секунд, а тоді вибухнула зсередини. Джоффрі використав саму балісту як укриття, витираючи кров із посіченої нижньої губи залізною рукавицею. По інший бік балісти стояв білий блукач... демона освітлювали палаючі останки його колишнього "скакуна", він використовував крижаний меч як опору, досі дивлячись на Джоффрі і наче не звертаючи уваги на бій навколо них. Демон рушив вперед, і Джоффрі підняв обсидіанового ножа з підлоги, коли Драконячі Хори нарешті проревіли на віддалі. Вогняні язики виривались вздовж всієї Внутрішньої стіни з несподіваною швидкістю, ревучі сняряди летіли в нічному небі завдяки силі поштовхів палаючих хвостів.

_ТШШТСУУУ-ТШШТСУУУ-ТШШТСУУУ-ТШШТСУУУ-ТСУУУ-ТСУУ-ТСУ-ТСУ-ТСУ-ТСУ-ТСУ-ТСУ-ТСУ..._

Все більше і більше підрозділів на Внутрішній стіні приєднували свої вибухові голоси до того неземного хору, коли цілі батареї перекручених драконів вилітали з кріплень; будь-яка синхронність залпу була втрачена, коли індивідуальні особливості горіння пороху в окремих "драконах" змушували ракети летіти з різною швидкістю. Джоффрі рушив прямо на блукача, коли велична битва на стінах була підсвічена на повну сотнями перекручених "драконів" високо в небі, їхнє об'єднане ревіння поступово ставало все вищим по частоті, коли вони досягли найвищої точки свої траєкторій і почали плавно падати вниз. Джоффрі закричав від гніву, під час бігу заскочивши на якісь ящики, і з підвищення стрибнув на блукача із могутнім замахом, цілячись потворі прямо в голову. Блукач не мав часу підняти меча; натомість він відбив удар лівою рукою, від якої одразу відкололись численні уламки синьої плоті та крижані друзки. Демон заверещав і замахнувся мечем по діагоналі. Джоффрі встиг відступити вправо, вдаряючи блукача кинджалом по руці і змушуючи того заволати від болю, а по тому одразу вгатив булавою по обличчю потвори.

_Контакт за обсидіаном не тільки завдає їм ран, здається він також послаблює їхні сили._

Джоффрі відскочив назад, коли демон спробував вдарити його по голові, промахуючи лише на міліметр. Якийсь хоробрий легіонер вгатив свого списа демону прямо під ребра, змушуючи того трохи заточитись вбік, але блукач зміг мечем перерубати ратище списа і зворотнім ударом розрізати грудну клітку того вояка. Джоффрі хотів використати цю можливість, щоб зарізати потвору зі спини, але перш ніж він зміг це зробити, випадковий віхт стрибнув на нього збоку, збиваючи на землю і намагаючись відкусити ніс. Він перекрутився на місці від сили поштовху, поки на опинився над мертв'яком, трощачи грудну клітку скелета, тримаючись рукою за оголену ключицю. Він вдаряв того погнившого скелета об тверде чорне каміння Зовнішньої стіни десь з дюжину раз за лічені секунди.

_ЗДОХНИ! ЗДОХНИ! ЗДОХНИ!_

Ті потрощені рештки вже майже не нагадували людину, коли нарешті завмерли нерухомо, і Джоффрі відчув якийсь дивний холод за собою. Він перекрутився направо, якраз вчасно, щоб уникнути удару блукача, що збирався проколоти спину мечем наскрізь. Білий блукач рухався наче якийсь механізм, не зважаючи на промах. Він просто знову підняв меча і вгатив ним прямо вниз. Джоффрі, не маючи часу на додатковий переворот, ледь-ледь встиг відхилити удар вбік в останню мить; сталь його протеза голосно протестувала, скрегочучи при контакті з крижаним лезом, коли він відхилив вістря, котре вдарилось об чорне каміння та відскочило від нього. Джоффрі різко підігнув ноги, як тільки міг, зважаючи на незручний обладунок, та зі всіх сил вдарив ногами блукача, відкидуючи того від себе. Він рвучко скочив на ноги і вдарив потвору булавою, відколюючи чергові друзки льоду від руки. Швидкість реакції блукача помітно погіршилась після того удару обсидіаном...

"Дракони" падали всюди навколо Залізного цвинтаря та й далеко за ним, невпинна канонада вибухів тимчасово оглушила Джоффрі, коли наче весь світ навколо загуркотів і окремі несправні "дракони" вибухали майже біля самої стіни, розкидуючи тіла на всі боки і спричиняючи пожежі тут і там. Вони, людина та білий блукач, обмінювались ударами, Джоффрі вже потрохи відступав назад перед неймовірними силою та витривалістю істоти, коли наче самі небеса над ними впали додолу в обіймах червоного полум'я.

_ЗДОООООХНИИИ!_

Десятки жовтогарячих ракет вилітали з батарей кожних півсекунди, і гучність вибухів наче наростала невпинно. Джоффрі закричав, ухиляючись від замаху крижаного меча, підбираючись ближче до потвори та, ігноруючи болючий, неймовірний мороз, що оточував блукача, всадив обсидіанове лезо тому прямо під нижню щелепу. Він й далі кричав, колючи кинджалом знову і знову в те саме місце; звідти сипались шматочки криги, котрі одразу танули чи перетворювались на пару. Блукач верещав до нього, наче обіцяючи помсту та вічну ненависть, на очах розсипаючись... або так Джоффрі лише здалося. Все, що він міг чути в цю мить - наче неймовірно гучний, найбільший в світі дзвін задзвенів, огортаючи цим звуком все навколо.

Блукач заточився і почав падати, одночасно перетворюючись на хмару пари та снігу, що розтанув за лічені секунди. Джоффрі ще так постояв на місці, злегка хитаючись і вдивляючись на калюжу паруючої води, перш ніж плюнути туди з пересердя. - Можеш не дякувати... - сказав він тій калюжі, вишкіривши обличчя в зневажливому оскалі, відчуваючи, як серце навіжено калатає в грудях, а все тіло наче горить. Він майже несвідомо зауважив, що весь мокрий від поту по всьому тілі і що швидке дихання навіть не збирається сповільнюватись. Перш ніж він зміг повністю опанувати себе, щось торкнулось його спини.

Джоффрі блискавично швидко крутанувся на місці, хапаючи за шию нажаханого трипроменя, і вже замахнувся на бідолаху булавою.

_\- ВУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУ, -_ видихнув трипромінь, хоча той дивний, незвичний передзвін наче й не відповідав рухам його губ...

Джоффрі похитав головою, насторожено моргаючи, коли голос солдата поступово ставав все гучнішим, і нарешті відпустив солдата.

\- ...аааане! - задихався той, тримаючись рукою за горло, і витріщався на Джоффрі з трепетом та жахом. - Хори архітекторів розтрощили їхні передні ряди, але... - він перервався, кашляючи, - ми маємо лише декілька хвилин, поки, кха-хка!... поки нові мерці доберуться сюди! Вам треба тікати звідси, пане! - видихнув він.

Джоффрі автоматично запхав обсидіановий кинджал в піхви та озирнувся, його розум досі мовчав, або точніше, був досі ідеально синхронізованим з тілом. Солдати, що захищали зовнішню стіну, використали несподівану перерву, надану артилерійським обстрілом, для відступу, вони бігли до сходів чи твердинь, підкоряючись віддаленим сигналам рогів.

\- Так, слухайте всі ! - вигукнув він і розвернувся, дивлячись на сотню (приблизно) солдат поблизу себе, котрі очевидно очікували наказів чи перевіряли мерців, чи ті насправді затихли навіки, - Маєте три хвилини, щоб схопити щось цінне зі зброї біля вас, і підпаліть решту! Ми відходимо до точки збору, а звідти до східної Внутрішньої брами, ворушіться, люди! - заволав він.

**3**

Джоффрі та його бійці використали бічні провулки та покручені вулички Фортеці Світанку, щоб відірватись та перегнати віхтів, котрі пережили артилерійський обстріл, та (що було важливішим) з півдесятка верхових блукачів, що бродили по тій місцевості.

Місце для відступу саме по собі було ледве організоване, заповнене групами малих возів та колісниць, що гасали туди й сюди, перевозячи поранених. Фортифікований периметр вже не раз був подоланий чисельними наступами віхтів в окремих місцях, ще до джоффриного прибуття; вояки переважно захищали ділянку перед самою східною Внутрішньою брамою, виграючи трохи часу для вцілілих солдат, щоб ті перегрупувались та відступили у Внутрішній район, не скупчуючись в брамі надто тісно.

Джоффрі взявся за роботу не гаючи часу, отримував послання та віддавав накази, одночасно намагаючись організувати чіткий захист, в чому йому дуже допоміг полковник Сабу.

Легіони немертвих повернулись аж занадто швидко, і цього разу Джоффрі вже не мав прихованого туза в рукаві. Вони навалились на периметр з якоюсь неймовірною силою, змушуючи легіонерів постійно відступати назад. Під брамою досі скупчувалось чимало поранених та відступаючих легіонерів, і Джоффрі знав, що вони всі не встигнуть проскочити всередину стін.

Він зважував це міркування протягом кількох хвилин, аж враз нарешті кивнув сам собі, внутрішньо заспокоєний прийнятим рішенням.

\- Полковнику Сабу, - сказав він, забираючи дао в пораненого офіцера поблизу себе. За ним височіла брама, щільно забита відступаючими солдатами, що намагались прослизнути всередину, перш ніж орда мерців чи випадковий блукач-вершник порішить їх всіх ззаду. Незважаючи на запаси боєприпасів для артилерії на стіні, було очевидно, що мертв'яки проб'ються через опір швидше, ніж вцілілі люди встигнуть відступити.

Хіба що...

Джоффрі глибоко вдихнув і звернувся до товариша, котрий супроводжував його до безодні і шляхом назад.

\- Полковнику Сабу, ти тепер командуєш Фортецею Світанку. Я поведу контрнаступ вперед, ти лише закінчи евакуацію, - наказав він.

Сабу відповів йому сумною посмішкою і промовив.

\- Ні, Джоу-Рі. Не поведеш, - сказав він, вхопивши могутніми руками Джоффрі за плечі та почав штовхати його до брами.

\- Що ти робиш?! Пусти мене, трясця! - заволав Джоффрі безпорадно, коли Сабу таки пустив його і поклав свою скривавлену сокиру на плече.

\- Ми ж піші пластуни, Джоу-Рі, чи ти вже забув? - продовжив полковник, хитро посміхнувшись, та обернувся назад до своїх людей.

\- ПЕРШІ НА ВИХОДІ! - заревів він, піднімаючи сокиру над головою.

\- ОСТАННІ НА ВХОДІ! - проревіла піхота у відповідь, формуючи клиновидний стрій, щитоносці спереду, вояки з важкою дворучною зброєю позаду.

\- ПУСТІТЬ МЕНЕ! САБУ! САБУУУУУУУ! - закричав Джоффрі, невдало опираючись півдюжині людей, що міцно його схопили і потягнули до піднятих потрійних грат.

Піхотинці рушили прямо до центральної частини натовпу віхтів, пробиваючись за межі напівзнищеного периметру, котрого втримували гарнізонні залізняки Геншуа, і врізались в мертв'яків наче шторм на морі. Джоффрин погляд загубив їх серед поривів вітру з сірим піском і диму пожеж, решта вцілілих людей хутко використала дорогоцінний час, щоб пробитись через браму, загратовані решітки на ній вже почали опускатись.

\- СААААААБУУУУУУУУ! - волав Джоффрі, та йому перехопило дихання, коли безліч рук почали душити його, і він провалився під землю, неможлива вага тиснула на нього зверху, заморожуючи кістки в лід, коли великий білий блукач виник нізвідки біля нього, тримаючи здоровенного бойового молота в одній руці і відрізану голову Сабу в іншій.

...

\- СААААААБУУУУУУУУ! - заверещав він, підриваючись з ліжка.

\- Дихайте, пане! Дихайте! - вигукнув Ло, акуратно, але міцно хапаючи його руками за плечі. Джоффрі навіжено крутив головою з боку в бік, не контролюючи дихання, і відчув, як море холодного поту огортає його.

\- ДИХАЙ, ДЖОУ-РІ! ДИХАЙ НА ПОВНУ! - закричав Ло, хапаючи джоффрину голову однією рукою, силою фокусуючи на собі божевільне око свого командира. Джоффрі зробив глибокий, неймовірно глибокий подих, за котрим одразу слідувало ще з десяток таким самих, і тіпання поступово затихло. - Ччч... - спробував він промовити, але рот наче чимось заліпило.

\- Ось, пане, - сказав Ло, передаючи йому флягу. Джоффрі зробив монструозний ковток, перш ніж перерватись на подих, повторив ще декілька разів, аж поки його горло не прочистилось. - Чи хтось чув мене?! - безпорадно запитав він свого ординарця.

\- Вони пройшли через те саме, командире. Не картайте себе... - Ло затнувся, коли Джоффрі вхопився за його плече і використав як опору, щоб підвестись.

\- Ло. Чи. Хтось. Чув мене? - перепитав він знову, із смертельною серйозністю в голосі. Ло похитав головою, скривлюючись: - Ні, Джоу-Рі. Було дещо гірше перед тим, як ти опритомнів, але не голосніше, - сумирно промовив він. Джоффрі сів назад на ліжко із полегшенням, відчуваючи, що майже замерзає від того холодного поту. - Добре, - просто вимовив він.

Ло відійшов на крок, приймаючи більш звичну виструнчену позу, поки Джоффрі голосно віддихувався, щоразу все спокійніше.

\- Знову Сабу, пане? - невпевнено запитав він.

Джоффрі повільно масажував обличчя долонею, забираючи якусь погань з кутка ока. - ... Так... - сказав він. Ло мовчав, поки Джоффрі тримався рукою за лоба, а світло післяполуденного сонця ледь-ледь освітлювало кімнату, пробиваючись через постійну хмарність надворі та й закриті віконниці. - Деталі завжди міняються... - Джоффрі раптово виявив, що розповідає про сон, - Все освітлено пострілами Драконячих хорів, і ми знаходимо тіло Високого Місяця Кіо... якщо взагалі знаходимо його, а заряджальника балісти заживо ковтає сандрейк... або здирає з нього шкіру своїм піщаним подихом... - продовжив він, вдивляючись оком у стелю, - Іноді навіть приходить той великий блукач з бойовим молотом... Але посмішка Сабу завжди залишається тією ж самою. Щоразу. Наче він сумує через нестачу часу, бо не встиг попрощатись... сумний, але гордий через той забіг по смерть... - пробурмотів він, голос дещо затинався ближче до кінця сповіді.

_Ні._

Він схопив себе за коротку косичку на потилиці і сильно її шарпнув, біль наче просвітив мозок і спричинив появу вологи в кутку ока.

_Я не плакав роками, і зараз не час... вони не мають бачити мене в такому стані..._ подумав він із залізним переконанням.

Ло принаймні мав достатньо порядності, щоб відвернутись і почати перебирати щось в малому лотку, котрий приніс з собою, уважно звіряючись із вмістом, перш ніж поставити його на стіл. Джоффрі пересів в одне з крісел, не відчуваючи голоду, проте він розумів важливість хорошого харчування для солдата. Він механічно їв рис з миски, швидко, але не похапцем. То був ритм облоги, до котрого він призвичаївся вже досить давно. Джоффрі зупинився, з'ївши десь з половину принесеного, набурмосився і кинув палички в сторону, дивлячись на помічника.

\- Ло... - почав він загрозливо.

Ординарець (чи вже швидше ад'ютант) перевіряв його обладунок, відчищаючи дещицю іржі. Джоффрі й далі вдивлявся на нього, аж поки Ло зітхнув і підвівся: - Джоу-Рі, ти виглядаєш так, наче втратив половину ваги, ще й рана на нозі не гоїться нормально. Додатковий раціон пару раз на тиж...

\- Заберіть це до кухні, сонцепроменю, - наказав командир, підводячись, і підійшов до вікна.

\- ... Так, командире, - відповів Ло, знову хитаючи головою.

**4**

Двопромінь Генькі вже давненько бездумно втуплювався поглядом в стелю лікарні, загубившись в старих дитячих спогадах, в не надто вдалій спробі відволіктись від криків болю, що час від часу лунали впродовж цього пізнього полудня, але так і добився якогось певного успіху в цій справі.

Ночі були ще гіршими, коли регулярні нічні жахіття, прокляття більшості присутніх в палаті хворих, не давали йому можливості виспатись, проганяючи саме бажання сну.

\- Як ти себе почуваєш, солдате? - зненацька запитав чийсь голос зліва. Генькі моргнув, припинивши своє захопливе розглядання, повернув голову наліво і поглянув на власника того голосу. Чоловік мав чорного нагрудного панцира, на котрому був зображений _чіньшен_ Фортеці Світанку, символ, її дух, у всій її величній, феєричній красі. Праву руку заміняв протез у вигляді пернача, біла пов'язка закривала місце колишнього правого ока. Багряний плащ на спині робив статуру чоловіка навіть більшою на вигляд, а ліве неушкоджене око дивилось на двопроменя з турботою. Навіть без свого шолома він виглядав досить показно.

Генькі спромігся закрити рота, нарешті усвідомивши, на кого дивиться, та одразу відкрив рота знову, намагаючись стати на ноги, не зважаючи на сильний біль в грудях. - С-С-С-Світанковий К-Командире, пане! - вигукнув він, коли сам Срібний Лев, особисто, звернувся до нього.

\- Лежи спокійно, двопроменю, ти й так вже зробив більш ніж достатньо, - сказав Командир Світанку, миролюбно ставлячи долоню на груди Генькі, і обережно штовхнув його вниз.

\- Т-т-так, Командире Світанку, пане! - вигукнув поранений, лягаючи на своє вузьке ліжко, намагаючись не рухати жодним м'язом після того.

_Чому Срібний Лев розмовляє зі мною?!_ думав він в епіцентрі бурі збентеження. Він же лише декілька разів зблизька бачив цю живу легенду за останні п'ять місяців, двічі, коли командир перевіряв їхню позицію одного ранку, і один раз, коли той особисто пішов в наступ на ділянці стіни, котру Генькі і його товариші намагались (та не змогли) втримати. Шепотіння та розповіді були далекими, дуже далекими від реальної правди, як тоді дізнався Генькі. Срібний Лев разом зі своїм супроводом врізались у віхтів наче оживша буря, відрубуючи кінцівки та голови своєю зброєю в справжньому вихорі смерті, котрий майже одразу припинився після знищення всіх мерців. Командир тоді одразу рушив далі в пошуках інших критичних ділянок.

_\- Тримай оборону, двопроменю. Ці віхти самі себе не порубають...- _ звернувся він тоді до Генші, так наче просто висловив незадоволення гівняною погодою, котра тоді вирувала навколо них.

І саме тоді двопроменя було поранено.

Як він пізніше пригадував, саме щира безтурботність командира тоді найбільше шокувала Генькі. Коли генерал бився з мерцями, він не показував виразу страху чи контрольованої паніки... то була зневага, наче віхти були якоюсь персональною образою для Срібного Лева. Зневага та праведний гнів, так Генькі зміг описати своє враження товаришам. Срібний Лев присів біля нього збоку і усміхнувся. - Вони добре тут до тебе ставляться, солдате? - запитав він. - А-а, так, Світанковий Командире Джоу-Рі, пане! - затинався двопромінь.

\- Слухай, давай скоротимо це до "командире", в нас же немає цілого дня для розмов, - відповів той з невеликим смішком, зрозумілим лише йому самому.

\- А тепер серйозно, що ти думаєш про лікарняну палату? Кажи відверто, солдате, - продовжив командир.

\- Ах-х... Сві... Командире, я вважаю, що вони добре справляються з роботою... - прокоментував Генькі не дуже щиро, але командир дивився йому прямо в вічі своїм єдиним оком, з спокійним та майже розслабленим виразом на обличчі. Двопромінь чув розмови інших солдат, котрі розказували про дивне, врівноважене відчуття, котре практично пронизувало покої Командира, наче якась мантія, що відганяла страхи і якось ніби полегшувала стан душі.

Здавалось, що командир досі очікував на чесну відповідь, не тому, що ніяк не відреагував на слова двопроменя, а швидше тому, що й далі дивився на нього. Генькі раптово усвідомив, що пригадує ті всі чутки про білу очну пов'язку, котра надає генералові можливість виявляти брехню.

Пізніше Генькі не боявся визнавати в розмовах, що застиг на п'ять секунд під тим поглядом. Він подумав, що менш стійкі люди не витримали б і двох. - Ну, командире... просто... одноманітність перебування в палаті чи не гірша за саму облогу. Принаймні там, посеред бою, ми можемо перестати хвилюватись. Але тут... тут немає чим зайняти розум, окрім споглядання стелі та... _пригадування_... - вимовив він, здригаючись.

Командир Джоффрі задумливо кивнув, наче щиро розмірковуючи над цим всім: - Зрозуміло. Досить мало людей могли б так чітко пояснити... гммм... так... - бурмотів він, наче сам до себе, - Вважаю, що ми могли б організували якісь ігри, наприклад в кості, якщо трохи зсунути докупи ліжка, це мало б зайняти вашу увагу на щось інше, крім витріщання в склепіння, - сказав він з хитрою посмішкою.

\- Я... вважаю, що хлопці це оцінять, командире, - відповів Генькі, відчуваючи, як губи розходяться в усмішці. Досить давно він не відчував такого. Пізніше він буде розказувати, що вони говорили протягом десяти хвилин, але тоді Генькі здавалось, що це зайняло близько години. Він виявив, що був більш балакучим, ніж зазвичай, коли командир розпитував його про життя перед Легіоном, і він розказував про дитинство в містечку Лоду, про величні білі гори і небесно-блакитні водоспади.

Коли командир вже збирався йти далі, Генькі раптово виявив, що благає генерала: - Прошу вас, пане... я можу йти в бій... скажіть тілесним писарям. що...

\- Ні, солдате, - відповів командир, похитуючи головою, - Ти виконав свій обов'язок, а зараз... відпочивай. Ти це заслужив, - прозвучав наказ. Генькі відкинувся на ліжко із зітханням, спостерігаючи, як його командир обернувся і взяв донесення з рук посланця. Вони про щось переговорили, перш ніш він повернувся до пораненого та кивнув з повагою до нього. - Двопроменю, - сказав він.

\- Командире Світанку! - автоматично вигукнув Генькі, не маючи сил стримати звичне салютування, та вдарив своєю (неушкодженою) рукою по грудях біля серця. Він проігнорував біль, коли командир схилив голову із хитрою посмішкою на обличчі та підійшов до наступного ліжка.

**5**

Фортечна лікарня приймала людей, що віддали все без останку Світанкові, людей, що витримували будь-які удари, підкоряючись наказам Джоффрі. Він і не міг змиритись з тим, щоб вони на самоті перебували та вдень і вночі, не маючи чим зайняти себе окрім розглядання стелі та програвання в пам'яті жахаючих сцен знову і знову, як це пояснив двопромінь Генкьі.

Отож, як тільки йому видавалась вільна хвилинка, він йшов до лікарні і вислуховував їхні розповіді. Від старих військових байок до туманних описів своєї віддаленої батьківщини, Джоффрі навіть призвичаївся до цього і врешті полюбив ці короткі діалоги, вивчаючи щось нове про своїх людей, і вони разом використовували це як тимчасову перерву від всеохопливої сірої хмари, що здавалось огортала не лише всю Фортецю протягом всіх цих місяців, але й самих вояків. Відчуття від захоплених поглядів, котрі він був змушений витримувати під час цих бесід, більш ніж вартувало такої витрати часу.

А найбільше, те відчуття допомагало відганяти нічні жахіття. Після місяців облоги з нерегулярними, проте несамовитими спробами штурму...

Він заговорив, сідаючи біля чергового ліжка, де лежав однопромінь, що виглядав ледь старшим за Томмена (коли Джоффрі востаннє його бачив), половина його обличчя була замотана бинтами.

_Томмен... боги... це ж було так давно..._ він задумався, що ж сталось з його молодшим братом? Чи він взагалі досі живий?

\- Як ти себе почуваєш, солдате? - почав він розмову із звичного звернення, але той чоловік... ні, _хлопець_, не відповів. Він нерухомо вдивлявся поглядом в склепіння над собою, його повіки дивно сіпались.

Джоффрі поклав руку на шию хлопця та відчув мляве, нерегулярне серцебиття. Він перемістив долоню на лоба, відчуваючи сильний жар, хоча ще за мить до того лоб був покритий мокрою ганчіркою.

Генерал затримав подих, коли тремтіння хворого поступово сповільнилось, очі припинили постійне бігання. - Тримайся, солдате... тримайся, - прошепотів він.

Хлопець раптово перевів погляд на нього та вхопив джоффрину руку. Малий стиснув її із незвичною, відчайдушною силою, поїдаючи командира поглядом карих, злегка розфокусованих очей. В Джоффрі защемило в серці, він швидко моргав, відчуваючи як щось стискає горло. - Солдате, ти молодець... ти справишся... - він знову зашепотів, коли тремтіння хворого повільно сповільнювалось.

\- Тато? - раптово запитав хлопець дивним голосом, наче наповненим якоюсь дитячою радістю, втуплюючись розфокусованими очима в Джоффрі.

\- Я тут... - прошепотів командир, нахилившись ближче, сила захвату хлопчачої руки зненацька наче подвоїлась.

\- Тато... - видихнув хлопець з неочікуваною радістю, і той куток рота, що не був прикритий пов'язками, порухався вверх в здивованій посмішці.

Посмішка ще затрималась на кілька секунд, перш ніж повільно зникнути, разом із тремтінням, і долоня хлопця обм'якла в джоффриній руці. Джоффрі затамував дихання, поправляючи пасмо волосся пораненого хлопця, вдивляючись в застигші карі очі ще на мить, а тоді обережно закрив їх рукою.

_гггггггоооооуууууууууууУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУ_ загуділа Фортеця Світанку.

_Вони повернулись_, подумав він, підводячись та повільно розминаючи кулак. Він так і не зміг відвести погляду від юного мерця, залишки уніформи на котрому якимось чином робили його меншим на вигляд, і всюдисущий холод повільно забирав останні рештки рожевого відтінку з обличчя хлопця.

_гооооооооооооооуууууууууУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУ_ знову подала голос Фортеця.

Джоффрі розвернувся з оскалом на обличчі, зауваживши червоні спалахи в кутах зору свого ока, та швидко вийшов з кімнати.

\- Однопромінь на шостому ліжку, - звернувся він до помічника Бо перед виходом.

Вони невдовзі спалять те тіло... а на нього ще очікують демони, котрих треба скалічити та вбити.

**6**

Джоффрі нарешті припинив навіжено занотовувати, вже в дванадцятий раз підряд, та закричав від люті.

\- Для чого взагалі це все робити?! Де ж той клятий сенс! - заревів він, обертаючись, підняв крісло, на якому до того сидів, і розбив його об підлогу.

Віхт, прив'язаний до іншого крісла, щось проскрипів, здригаючись, як завжди, в спробі звільнитись від пут. - ТИ! - заревів Джоффрі з відвертою жадобою крові в очах, - ТЕБЕ НЕ МАЛО Б ТУТ БУТИ! - вибухнув він і почав трощити потвору булавою, аж поки від мерця не залишилась лише купка поламаних кісток.

Як би сильно Джоффрі не гатив по тій штуці, все одно напіввицвілий герб й досі виднівся, його подвійні сині вежі наче насміхались над командиром.

\- СПОДІВАЮСЬ, ЩО ТИ ХОЧА Б ДАВ ЇМ ГІДНУ ВІДСІЧ, ТИ, ФРЕЇВСЬКИЙ СУЧИЙ СИНУ! - волав Джоффрі, перетворюючи зігнивше тіло в потрощені уламки.

Він несамовито дихав, повернувшись назад до карти, котру малював, схопив того пергамента і повільно зім'яв в руці. Там були зображені континенти, відомі Джоффрі, лише з однією відмінністю. Потойбіччя продовжувало простягатись на північний схід, аж поки не переходило в уявний сухопутний міст, що з'єднувався із Землею Вічної Зими.

Червоні полуниці на білому косому хресті поверх червоно-зеленого поля...

Сокіл на вицвілому блакитному тлі...

Водяник з тризубом на зеленому тлі...

_Доми* Торнберрі, Аррини, Мандерлі та Фреї тепер служать білим блукачам._

Це ще були лише ті, котрих він зміг ідентифікувати, але було й багато інших, так багато інших... Генерал ще раз обернувся назад, переводячи погляд на справжню колекцію обладунків, котру він тут збирав: сталевих обладунків, що аж до болю нагадували вестероські, довгих мечів та шоломів, і взагалі всіх тих військових прикрас та витребеньок, котрих так полюбляли на його батьківщині, тепер всі вони лежали перед ним, наче на виставці.

Він навіть не знав, чому саме віддав наказ солдатам зловити заживо того фреївського оживленого бійця... з віхтами було неможливо домовитись. Проте це дещо допомогло із зганянням люті.

_Захисник світу..._ самокритичне пирхання вилетіло з його рота, і він похитав головою з огидою. _Виявляється, що ми вже програли. Вестерос мабуть вирізаний до останньої душі вже давненько, якщо цей клятий Фрей зміг пішки дійти сюди..._

Хоча це насправді не було вже аж такою далекою далечінню, насправді. Білі блукачі, Землі Вічної Зими, _величезна, неймовірна стіна, більша за всі п'ять Фортець разом узятих_. Врешті-решт, це все набуває сенсу.

Наскільки він знав, решта світу вже могла бути захоплена, і він міг очікувати додаткової навали із заходу. Кондори не долітали до Фортеці Світанку відтоді, як він прийняв командування... Джоффрі припускав, що це могло бути через всюдисущі зграї крилатих віхтів, що могли просто ловити птахів... але що, якщо вже й не залишилось _нікого живого_, здатного надіслати листа?

Він спересердя похитав головою, подумки спалюючи ті думки, від яких саму душу щемило, коли Ло обережно відчинив двері і поглянув на командира.

\- Повертаємось до звичної м'ясорубки, Ло? - запитав Джоффрі із нещирою посмішкою.

\- Вони ж наполегливі виродки, пане, - відповів ад'ютант.

Джоффрі зітхнув і пішов до виходу, - Давай вже закінчимо з цим... - сказав він, через силу заміняючи свій стривожений вираз обличчя на щось інше... було б недобре, якби солдати побачили його в такому стані.

**7**

\- Не заважайте лучникам робити свою роботу. Сонцепромінь! Наведи лад серед своїх людей! - вигукнув Джоффрі, крокуючи Бастіонною стіною, і вхопив ошелешеного сонцепроменя, що витирав струмінь крові з обличчя. Той кивнув ствердно та обернувся до своїх вояків.

\- Засипте їх стрілами, хлопці! - закричав сонцепромінь, вручну розставляючи окремих солдат на певні позиція. Джоффрі пройшов повз них, крокуючи прямо до ряду лучників.

По цей бік стіни, лінія піхотинців билась з віхтами, так само як і вчора, так само, як битимуться завтра.

Облога почалась чимало місяців тому.

Джоффрі крокував далі, стріли падали навколо нього в довільному порядку, вражаючи поранених вояків, котрі кричали та вмирали. Все ж, вони й далі в загальному продовжували бій.

\- Сонцепроменю Фейцзі! Приведіть туди половину під... - Джоффрі затнувся, коли офіцер, до котрого він звернувся, впав на землю, як мішок із зерном, мертвим. Джоффрі залишив його там лежати, продовжуючи рух до ряду піхоти, що стримувала навалу віхтів зброєю з довгими ратищами, не даючи мерцям закріпитись на вершині стіни.

Стріла врізалась в джоффрин нараменник, на мить зупиняючи його впевнену ходу, але він одразу продовжив рух і схопив трипроменя за руку: - Трипроменю! Твого сонцепроменя вбито, де твій капітан? - запитав він, одразу по тому розтрощивши череп віхта, котрий занадто близько видерся через бійницю.

\- Капітан загинув пане! - приглушено вигукнув солдат, всю увагу приділяючи черговому замаху нагінати по мертв'якам, що й далі час від часу висовували голови над краєм стіни.

Зовнішня стіна впала перед ворогом вже досить давно...

\- Тоді я підвищую тебе до сонцепроменя, починаючи з цієї миті. Продовжуй стримувати ворогів, але пошли трохи солдат ближче, щоб стали між списоносцями, тобі потрібно більше людської сили для ближнього бою! - сказав Джоффрі новопризначеному офіцеру.

Вояк продовжив звичне рубання мерців, збиваючи їх зі стіни своєю нагінатою, аж поки кивнув: - Зрозумів, пане! - вигукнув він.

\- Продовжуй так і далі, - закінчив розмову Джоффрі і поплескав офіцера по спині, перш ніж продовжити обхід, аж враз кілька стріл впали біля нього. Ще одна вцілила в нагрудну пластину, так що він аж закусив губу, але продовжив рух вперед, маючи намір зберегти порядок в цій безкінечній битві на вершині стіни.

Внутрішню стіну затопило морем мерців місяць тому...

Джоффрі зауважив двох солдат, що поспіхом несли оберемок балістних болтів на носилках, аж враз одному з них стріла поцілила в шию ззаду.

\- Не зупиняйся! - вигукнув Джоффрі, підхоплюючи край носилок, заповнених грубо виготовленими болтами, поки вони не встигли перекинутись на бік. Солдат попереду навіть не поглянув назад, продовжуючи ходу до лінії фронту, прямо до балісти.

\- Пуеню... боги... ми цілу... вічність... чекали на ці болти... - вихопилось в капітана, що оперував балістою. Він сидів біля стіни, спершись спиною на край бійниці, поки кров струменіла з десятка порізів по всьому тілі. Офіцер тримав незарядженого арбалета в руках, а поблизу лежав мертвий віхт з малим болтом в лобі.

\- Там майже не залишилось тих довбаних болтів, капітане... от лайно... - вимовив заряджальник, кидаючи свій край носилок на землю, та кинувся до капітана. Навколо балісти лежали тіла інших вояків, порубані на м'ясо віхтами, котрих зараз добивали декілька спішених гарнізонних верблюжих вершників.

Джоффрі почав накручувати торсіони, поки Пуень допомагав своєму командиру, що було досить важко виконати з допомогою протеза-булави, та всеж продовжив крутити важелі. - Пане!... Капітане! ПАНЕ! - заверещав солдат, струшуючи за плечі свого офіцера, той не реагував, лише його голова дещо похилилась на бік.

\- Заряджай снаряд, солдате! - вигукнув Джоффрі, відчуваючи сухість у роті, і нарешті закінчив зведення зброї.

Пуень виглядав заскоченим цим наказом і обернувся назад, - Що..? Так, командире! - вимовив він, витираючи щось з обличчя, підвівся і взяв одного з тих невміло виготовлених болтів. Він вставив снаряд в балісту, відійшов на крок, на мить оглядаючи зброю з характерними рухами, відточеними сотнями годин роботи з цією артилерією знову та знову.

\- ЧИСТО! - заволав він, відходячи ще на крок.

\- Вогонь! - вигукнув Джоффрі сам до себе і вдарив по важелю. Це не було необхідним, але звична рутинна процедура наче викарбувалась намертво в його психиці. Болт з силою полетів вниз вздовж Бастіонної стіни, перш ніж пробити наскрізь двох віхтів, пришпилюючі верескливих мерців до землі, проте з десяток інших прошмигнули повз них.

_Ми вже два тижні харчуємось лише четвертиною звичних раціонів на людину..._

\- Капітане! Ми повернулись! Ми... - двійко легіонерів зупинились на місці, побачивши свого капітана та тіла решти бригади.

\- Заряджайте знову і ставайте за балісту, змусьте покидьків заплатити за це все, - віддав наказ Джоффрі, звільняючи місце; солдатам знадобилась лише секунда, щоб прийти до тями і приступити до виконання обов'язків.

\- ...Так, командире! - вигукнув один з них, хапаючи чергового болта, і почав перезаряджати зброю.

Джоффрі продовжив обхід, коли на нічному небі з'явились перші ознаки майбутнього світанку, поступове освітлення східного краю обрію підсвічувало Світанкові гори.

\- Командире! - відсалютував двопромінь з перев'язаною рукою, котрий допомагав іншому солдату переносити пораненого товариша. Джоффрі кивнув, продовжуючи ходу, оглядаючи найближчу секцію стіни, де несамовитий натиск віхтів повільно зменшувався.

\- Срібний Лев! - вигукнув якийсь лучник, витягуючи черговий сагайдак з дерев'яної діжки.

\- Командир Світанку! - сказав важкий піхотинець у повному обладунку, одразу кидаючись до краю стіни, де в невеличкій западині між стінами віхти добивали купку захисників.

\- П-п-па-не! - викрикнув переляканий худий однопромінь, згинаючись під вагою великих відер з водою, котрі він тягнув догори сходами до бійниці.

Джоффрі щоразу кивав у відповідь, відчуваючи, як стискається горло після чергового погляду від солдат.

\- Командире, - промовив знайомий голос з боку сліпої плями, що колись була полем зору правого ока.

\- Ло, ти знайшов Геньшуа? - запитав він, обертаючись. Ад'ютант виглядав так, наче його щойно зняли з хреста, дивлячись на Джоффрі.

\- ... Він загинув, пане... там був прорив з південного заходу. Він помер до того, як підкріплення полковника Ху пробилось на допомогу до нього, - відповів Ло, підтримуючи рукою скривавлене передпліччя. Чисті пов'язки, котрими раніше перев'язували рани, давно вже закінчились, їх тепер заміняли шматками порваного одягу.

\- ... Він був хорошою людиною... - пробурмотів Джоффрі, на мить втуплюючись поглядом в землю, наче отримавши неочікуваний удар під дих. Він глибоко вдихнув і відвів око. - Люди Валіона полагодили криницю? Я чекаю звіти від них протягом всієї ночі, - запитав він.

\- ...Що таке? - перепитав він ад'ютанта, що дивно дивився на Джоффрі.

\- Це... це полковник Ху, пане. Він зараз перебуває в Фортечній л-л-лікарні... - відповів той.

**8**

\- Що я тобі говорив на рахунок самовпевненості, Ху? - запитав Джоффрі, стаючи на коліно біля свого старого друга.

Ху лежав на саморобному ліжку в одній із комор біля лікарні, важко дихаючи; він поглянув на командира. За останні довгі місяці цілителі Бо насправді оволоділи мистецтвом сортування, розділяючи пацієнтів та процедури по різним приміщенням, залежно від ступеню поранення та можливості виздоровлення...

Ху буркнув, вдивляючись на друга, - З-залиш це... вождям... коневодів... - відповів він із легкою посмішкою, але одразу зайшовся приступом кашлю, струмки крові стікали по його невеликій борідці.

\- Не напружуйся, Сіра Чайко... просто... розслабся... - мовив Джоффрі із нещирою посмішкою, коли Ху незграбно спробував підвестись, проте Джоффрі одразу легенько штовхнув його вниз на ліжко. - То ж було риторичне питання, дурнику... - сказав він, напружено моргаючи, коли відчував долонею гарячкове булькання в легенях Ху, щоразу, як той вдихав повітря.

\- Ко... командире... - спробував вимовити Ху, намагаючись не захлинутись кашлем знову.

\- Ні, помовч, Ху, - перервав його Джоффрі, озираючись навколо в пошуках дещиці екстракту геджі, що притупляв біль. Він зупинився, пригадуючи, що всі припаси знеболюючого закінчились ще два місяці тому.

\- Джоу-Рі... - прохрипів полковник.

\- Що? Що таке, Ху? - запитав Джоффрі злегка збентежено, трохи нахилившись вперед, щоб краще почути слова.

\- Джоу-Рі... Було... Було приєм... приємно служити... - намагався вимовити Ху, голосом не гучнішим за шепіт, щоб уникнути чергового приступу кашлю.

_Він так прощається._

\- Ху, не треба... - прошепотів Джоффрі, але полковник досі втуплювався поглядом в нього з тривогою в очах, маючи намір висловити те, що мав на думці.

\- Я не знаю, чи я... залишився б... тут... без тебе... - видихнув він, закриваючи рот та заплющуючи очі, щоб вгамувати приступ кашлю.

_Він вважає, що він жив би й далі... він правий... він би й далі жив собі, якби я не затягнув його сюди..._ подумав Джоффрі в приступі самокартання.

Ху знову поглянув на нього, міцно закривши рота, через силу тамуючи черговий приступ і повільно вдихаючи повітря через ніс.

_\- Дякую, - _ раптово вимовив він, щира вдячність в його голосі вразила Джоффрі наче удар довбнею. - Дякую, Джоу-Рі, дякую... - повторював він знову і знову, аж враз захлинувся жахливим приступом, викашлюючи кров по всій ковдрі, здригаючись всім тілом від спазмів.

Джоффрі тримав його, поки той кашляв, приступ припинився так само раптово, як і почався.

\- Ху... _Чому_? - запитав він, допомагаючи хворому влягтися спиною на те саморобне ліжко.

Ху не відповів, його очі застигли нерухомо, а кров і далі повільно витікала струмочком з рота. - Ху?! - вигукнув Джоффрі, струшуючи тіло друга. - Чому ти це сказав, Ху?! ЧОМУ ТИ ЦЕ СКАЗАВ?! - закричав він, тримаючи полковника за плечі та відчуваючи, як щось ніби закололо голкою в порожній очниці. Джоффрі відчував себе так, наче хтось всадив йому меча в живіт, коли вилетів з кімнати, назовні двоє солдат з підрозділу Ху кивнули йому з повагою, перш ніж зайти всередину.

Він продовжив обхід, відчайдушно намагаючись приглушити море відчаю всередині себе.

\- Срібний Лев, - привітався тілесний писар, схиляючись в поклоні, він ніс оберемок не дуже чистих перев'язок.

Джоффрі швидко кивнув у відповідь і рушив далі, не бажаючи дивитись тому в очі. Він крокував коридорами до стіни, проминаючи кімнати, заповнені солдатами, котрі щось майстрували, переважно саморобні болти для баліст.

\- Командир Світанку! - сказав один з них і виструнчився як по команді. - Пане! Срібний Лев, пане! Командире! Командире Джоу-Рі! - вигукували вони одночасно, полишаючи роботу і віддаючи честь з якимось глибинним відчуттям поваги, навіть захоплення.

_Припиніть це._

Джоффрі суворо кивав у відповідь, продовжуючи рух вперед та відчуваючи, як щось поступово стискає його горло все сильніше.

Він досягнув Бастіонної стіни, коли сонце вже визирало зі сходу і всі рештки недобитих віхтів відступили від Фортеці. Вони так робили після кожного наступу, наче випробовували, чи насмілиться він знову повести людей на Зовнішню стіну... але вцілілих легіонерів було замало, щоб втримати периметр, вони були б занадто розпорошені... Цей факт був відомий одночасно і йому, і демонам. Блукачі особисто зазвичай просто стояли вдалині, одразу біля зовнішніх стін посередині Світанкової рівнини. Вони слугували постійним, невідворотний нагадуванням безнадії всього цього останнього опору, постійною загрозою, що нависала над моральним духом його людей.

Він подивився вбік, крокуючи стіною. Останні віхти відступили назад до віддаленої лінії лісу, але ряд білих блукачів залишився на місці. Вони просто отак стояли, спішені, нерухомі, завжди вдивляючись на Фортецю Світанку, поки постійні та регулярні набіги мерців затоплювали твердиню замість одного колосального наступу. Джоффрі здогадувався, що можливо вони насправді бажали заморити гарнізон голодом, аніж справді взяти Фортецю приступом однієї нестримної лавини віхтів, котра очевидно знищить оборонців, але коштуватиме блукачам більших втрат серед мертв'яків, ніж Легіон того вартує.

\- Командире, - сказав солдат, котрий ніс тіло загиблого товариша до вогнищ внизу.

\- Срібний Лев, - промовив інший однопромінь, зупиняючись, щоб очистити лезо катани.

\- Командире Джоу-Рі, - звернувся капітан, з повагою киваючи до генерала, перш ніж повернутись назад до своїх людей.

Джоффрі прискорив ходу, з великими зусиллями приглушуючи палаючу агонію всередині себе, коли кожен-кожнісінький зустрічний солдат зупинявся, щоб висловити повагу так чи інакше.

\- Срібний Лев... пане, - видихнув поранений легіонер, котрому допомагав йти товариш.

_Чому..? Чому вони продовжують..? Це все було намарно! Ми не протримаємось довше тижня, може й менше... чому?_

Джоффрі майже біг догори останніми сходинками до Бастіонної Військової зали. Військовий штаб вже майже не потребував його нагляду, після таких суттєвих втрат припасів та людей, а також після напруженої муштри, що вони отримали через наступ блукачів.

Він нарешті прибув до Оглядової вежі, де Шань споглядав відступ мерців та мовчазних, нерухомих блукачів. - Я чув про Ху... - мовив він, коли зауважив прихід командира, але Джоффрі промовчав і просто прихилився спиною до бійниці біля Шаня.

Його дихання було неспокійним, і він відчув, як око заповнюється вологою, те палаюче відчуття поширилось зсередини грудей по всьому тілу.

\- ..._Чому_? - запитав він.

Шань подивився на нього протягом кількох секунд, наче розв'язуючи клубок значень, що символізували це просте питання. Він знову перевів погляд на небо, що поступово світлішало, розмірковуючи, та почав барабанити пальцями по каменю бійниці.

Так вони провели декілька хвилин в рідкісній для Фортеці тиші, перш ніж Шань нарешті заговорив: - Чому вони досі промовляють твоє ім'я як благословення, навіть коли вмирають через твої накази? Чому вони продовжують так до тебе відноситись, навіть коли стікають кров'ю насмерть, лежачи на землі? Чому вони дякують тобі за кінець, до якого ти всіх нас ведеш? - розмірковував вголос Шань, й далі не відводячи погляду від обрію. Джоффрі промовчав, застигши на місці як статуя, від цих слів старого друга. Він злегка кивнув, намагаючись не впасти.

\- Це не є таємницею, Джоу-Рі. Будь-хто може просто померти, це ж врешті-решт є невідворотним кінцем для всіх, незалежно від шляху, котрим ми йдемо... - розвідник продовжив свій ланцюжок роздумав вголос, обертаючись до свого командира, - Такий кінець шляху є неминучим з першого дня після народження... це вже було очевидно в момент, коли ми дізнались про падіння Легіонів, чи навіть в той день, коли ці тварюки вперше з'явились посеред Сірої Пустки... Те, що ти дав нам, Джоу-Рі, то не смерть... ти надав тій смерті значення, - закінчив Шань із сумною посмішкою.

\- Ось що видніється в їхніх очах. Вдячність, командире, - додав він. Джоффрі проковтнув слину, не маючи сили поглянути прямо на Шаньа, але зміг промовити.

\- ... Вдячність за те, що вони тепер замкнуті тут..? - запитав він.

Шань пирхнув, хитаючи головою: - Ти змусив їх перебороти страх. Ти повів їх, щоб вони могли віддати свої життя заради життя інших. Ти зробив їх такими, всіх їх, Джоу-Рі... ти зробив їх володарями своєї долі, - проголосив Шань.

Джоффрі відчув, як глибинне гудіння повністю поглинуло його, і затримав дихання.

\- Ти не замкнув їх тут в пастці, коли прийняв командування, Джоу-Рі. Ти звільнив їх. Ось чому вони б'ються за тебе, чому вони вмирають за тебе, - просто сказав Шань.

Джоффрі відчув, як сльози котяться лівою щокою, їхній шлях вниз регулярно переривався шрамами, котрі там залишились після близького знайомства із сандрейком. Він видав один-єдиний, надривний стогін, думаючи про своїх людей, своїх друзів. Вони опирались на нього, і він опирався на них.

_Я пишаюсь тим, що можу називати їх своїми людьми. Пишаюсь тим, що можу називати їх своїми братами._

\- _ААААААААААААААРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРР!_

Він підняв голову, поглянув на Світанкову рівнину і побачив Срібного лева у всій його величі, що могутньо заревів, неподалік від ряду блукачів.

Лев заревів знову зі всієї сили, адресуючи свою лють та гордість демонам. Джоффрі чомусь і не здивувався, коли якимось чином зрозумів значення того реву. То була звитяга, _гордість_, гордість за його людей. Всюди вздовж периметру стіни він міг чути вигуки солдат, що кричали у захваті та трепеті, вони юрмились біля бійниць, намагаючись на власні очі побачити легендарного срібного лева, їхні вигуки радості якимось чином проганяли задушливі міазми неминучої поразки, котрі огортали Фортецю вже так давно.

Джоффрі не знав, як довго він так простояв, зачарований видовищем, роздивляючись ревучого лева, і сльози й далі текли по щоках. Шань вивів його з трансу, хапаючи за плече, та покликав жестом за собою.

Вони бігли вниз скрізь спорожнілу Військову кімнату, вниз по незліченних сходах, перш ніж дістатись до основи Брамової башти, де, Джоффрі міг би присягнутись в цьому, зібралась чи не половина того, що залишилось від Легіону. Вояки перебували в більш ніж просто піднесеному настрої, піднімаючи догори зброю в якійсь навіженій гарячці, коли все більше вояків вибігало з твердині.

Вони були розлючені, вони були горді, вони були _нестримні_.

\- Ло! Валіоне! Що тут коїться, трясця?! - запитав Джоффрі, зауваживши обидвох офіцерів, котрі намагались привнести дещицю порядку в хаос, що оточував їх.

\- Командире! - заволав Ло, обертаючись назад, в очах ад'ютанта горів незвичний фанатичний вогонь, котрого Джоффрі ще не бачив. - Вони хочуть вийти назовні, пане! Люди хочуть піти в атаку і вдарити по Демонам в останньому бої! - сказав він.

\- Вони втратили глузд?! Фортеця Світанку одразу по тому впаде перед ворогом! - вигукнув Джоффрі, із зневірою дивлячись на натовп, серед якого зауважив навіть цілителів та їхніх поранених пацієнтів, що кульгаючи виходили з твердині, розбрідаючись по сторонах в пошуках зброї.

\- ... їм це відомо, пане, - раптово мовив Ло, - Це ж не секрет, що запасів нам не вистачить більше, ніж на тиждень... і після побаченого Срібного Лева... вони не хочуть померти як перелякані щурі, пане, - додав він із прихованим змістом.

\- ... Вони хочуть стояти разом зі своїми братами... - пробурмотів Джоффрі.

\- Вони не бажають слухати ту мелодію відчаю... - додав Шань, киваючи сам собі.

\- Щоб втілити клятви, дані предками в доісторичні часи... - продовжив Джоффрі, обертаючись від них всіх, та подивився на браму.

\- Щоб закінчити невизначеність раз і назавжди... щоб принести бій до самого ворога і нарешті визначити нашу долю, так чи інакше... - мовив Шань, його голос все більше наче "оживав" з кожною новою миттю.

\- Вони відмовляються скласти зброю, відмовляються тихо розчинитись в довгій ночі, - сказав Валіон.

_Володарі власної долі..._

\- І вони втілять це право! - вигукнув Джоффрі, зненацька обертаючись до легіонерів, багряний плащ майорів під поривами крижаного вітру та снігу. - Бійці Легіону Світанку ще раз Стануть всі Разом! - сказав він, сльози з ока досі збігали понівеченою щокою, сумніви та самокартання розчинились, коли він повернувся до Валіона. Він не усвідомлював , що буквально прокричав останні слова, але дике ревіння та сповнені люті вигуки з натовпу змусили його звернути на це увагу. Вони всі наче майже сказились, мотивовані давно забутим символом перемоги у вигляді срібного лева та оновленою метою, окрім звичного безнадійного відбивання атак демонів тиждень за тижнем.

_Перейти в наступ._

\- Великопроменю Валіоне! - вигукнув Джоффрі.

\- Пане! - відізвався той.

\- Переконайтесь, що всі озброєні всім, що можуть нести, ми вирушаємо назовні і вдаримо по Демонам через півгодини! - віддав він наказ.

\- Так, командире! - вигукнув Валіон, обернувся і почав віддавати вказівки найближчим від нього людям.

\- Шаню, йди до зброярень і візьми всі обсидіанові стріли, що що залишились в нас, розділи між своїми Мисливцями та офіцерами, принаймні по одній кожному, - сказав він. Шань кивнув з розумінням і пішов виконувати наказ.

_Якщо ми вб'ємо їхніх командирів... можливо..._

\- І Ло... - сказав він, позираючи на свого ад'ютанта з очевидним наміром, - Принеси мій стяг, - додав він.

**9**

Весь Світанковий Легіон стояв, очікуючи, одна довжелезна колона, завширшки як велика брама. Обладунки на солдатах виглядали посіченими та брудними, знамена - надірваними та вицвілими. Чимало вояків мали пов'язки чи шматки порваного одягу поверх старих та свіжих ран, деякі ледве рухались з допомогою своїх товаришів.

Ця картина викликала б нестримне глузування в будь-якого просторянського лицаря, але якби Джоффрі мав би вести армію прямо у всі сім пекол, то він радше би взяв цих чоловіків із собою замість мільйона шляхетних лицарів.

Ну, в якомусь сенсі він це й зробить зараз.

Вони виглядали безстрашними. Сталеві погляди та люті оскали. Вони мали вигляд людей, хто вже прийняв свою смерть, вигляд людей, що не мав більше чого втрачати, але міг отримати все за раз.  
Вони мали вигляд людей, готових марширувати до своєї загибелі, і бути вдячним за це.

Джоффрі швидко крокував вниз до початку колони, зустрічаючись поглядом з очима кожного легіонера.

\- Ніколи не думав, що це все ось так закінчиться... - почав він промову, крокуючи вздовж колони та підвищуючи голос. - Але я радий, що так станеться! - вигукнув він, - Розділити останні миті свого життя з моїми _братами_! - сказав він, відчуваючи, як несамовито б'ється серце.  
\- Бо це те, чим ми є! Брати! Ми, хто проливав кров разом, ми, хто вбивав заради товаришів, ми, хто вмирав разом! - заволав він, голос поступово набував гучності, поки він крокував, не соромлячись сліз, - Ми поділяємо зв'язок значно більший за сумне рабство демонів, значно більший, ніж вони навіть можуть усвідомити. Вони переплавили нас в дещо таке, чого ніколи не зможуть зрозуміти... - він перервався, коли його погляд затуманився.

\- За це я їм вдячний. Тому що завдяки їхнім діям я крокую до смерті в мирі. Ні... - він раптово перервав сам себе, коли нарешті досяг голови колони.

\- В ГОРДОСТІ! - зненацька заревів він, викликаючи цим первісну відповідь у своїх людей, котрі заревіли у відповідь. - В мирі та гордості! Бо ми стали чимось більшим, ніж найвеличніші з нас по одинці! Ми стали тими, хто стоїть на варті! Спостерігачами за зірками! ВОЛОДАРЯМИ СВОЄЇ ДОЛІ! - проревів він зі всієї сили, і армія перед ним відповіла йому тим же, море навіжених очей, піднятих списів, мечів, булав та знамен, і все те розмаїття воєнного приладдя в вихорі кольорів, в гострому контрасті із падаючим снігом навколо них.

Джоффрі вдягнув на голову свого шолома, червоне сонце піднімалось над золотими рогами перед очима легіонерів.

\- Командире Світанку, ваш прапор, - сказав Ло, що тримав довге ратище зі Срібним Левом, Що Споглядає Зорі. Проте на ньому була одна деталь, котрої там раніше не було... То було маленьке жовтогаряче сонце, що ледве-ледве виступало з-за величної гори, на котрій сидів Срібний Лев.

То був Світанок.

\- Це найкраще, що я міг зробити за такий короткий відрізок часу, але... - Ло перервався із рідкісною для нього посмішкою.

\- Ло... це ідеально, - відповів він, роздивляючись стяг із залізною впевненістю.

\- Командире, - сказав Валіон, котрий щойно приєднався до них, несучи щось, що нагадувало перекрученого дракона, виготовленого для вжитку в Хорі, але із мотузкою, причепленою з двох боків.

\- Я вважав, що ми вистрелили останні ракети ще пару місяців тому... - запитав Джоффрі, перевіряючи чи на місці обсидіановий кинджал, та переконуючись, чи добре його булава-протез прикріплена до тіла.

\- Ну, так і є. Один мав зіпсований запал, ремонт був би занадто небезпечним... якщо мотузку смикнути з обидвох кінців, то заряд майже одразу вибухне... - відповів Валіон і передав Джоффрі того "дракона".

\- Розумію... - роздумував вголос Джоффрі, і вдягнув дракона на спину, прив'язуючи його шкіряним кріпленням, - Що ж, в мене все одно є ще одна рука... - сказав він із давно призабутою хитрою посмішкою.

Він обернувся до колони легіонерів, і сильний вітер розвіював прапор в руці Ло. - Коли виродки зрозуміють, що коїться, ми матимемо лише декілька хвилин, щоб знищити їх, поки нас не затопить море віхтів. Ми вдаримо по ним, як молот по ковадлу! - він загарчав, піднімаючи булаву в повітря над головою, і люди заревли у відповідь. - Ми знищимо їх, поламаємо на шматки, навіть голими руками, якщо доведеться! - вигукнув він, - Ми покажемо їм, що таке - бути людьми! Щоб нас боялись! - заволав він, підходячи до колони, де майоріли на вітрі знамена всіх підрозділів, і тих хто досі живий, і давно полягших.

\- Ми покажемо їм, що таке справжній біль! Що таке відчай! Вони навчаться боятись звуку Світанкового маршу! - закричав він.

Легіон Світанку проревів у відповідь, і вони почали вдаряти списами об землю, мечами та булавами об щити. Повільно, дуже повільно, почав виникати спільний ритм.

_Пум... Пум... Пум... Пум..._

\- Через Світло та Темряву, Джоу-Рі, - сказав Шань, витягуючи обсидіанову стрілу з сагайдака, та поклав її на лук, стаючи збоку від Джоффрі. Йому й не треба було говорити ще щось.

\- Через Світанок та Сутінки, - відповів йому Джоффрі, хапаючи за плече, - Через Світанок та Сутінки, Шаню, - він повторив, піднімаючи руку догори, - Відчиніть браму перед Світанком! - заволав він.

Решітки повільно піднімались, поки вдаряння зброї по металу посилювалось одночасно в гучності та в інтенсивності.

_Пум..Пум..Пум..Пум..Пум..Пум_

\- ЛЕГІОН! НА ВИХІД! - проревів він, підсилюючи наказ замахом дао. Як один, легіонери виходили через Бастіонну браму, швидко проходячи обгорілими руїнами того, що колись було Внутрішнім районом.

\- ЛЕГІОН! ШВИДКИЙ МАРШ! - ревів Джоффрі, коли вони проходили повз порожню східну Внутрішню браму.

_ПумПумПумПумПумПумПумПумПум_ гудів Легіон, вдаряння по металу синхронізувалось із їхніми кроками.

Вони пройшли через східну Зовнішню браму, і той звук, всепоглинальне брязкання, втопив решту звуків. Джоффрі міг бачити блукачів, коли Легіон швидко марширував крізь Залізний цвинтар, їх було біля трьох дюжин... із тим найбільшим по середині.

Командир Блукачів, як Джоффрі подумки називав його, був дещо вищим за решту потвор. Він мав на собі типовий для демонів сіроблакитний обладунок і тримав здоровенного бойового молота; велику блакитну кам'яну брилу на дерев'яному держалні. Істота наче й не відреагувала на появу армії ворогів перед собою, хоча Джоффрі насправді ніколи й не бачив жодного виразу на обличчі блукачів... окрім болю, коли він колов їх обсидіаном.

Їхня майбутня доля стала очевидна, коли лавина віхтів з'явилась між дерев та полилась до них... але вони все ж були досить далеко. Легіон матиме дещицю часу, щоб погратись з дорогими гостями...

\- ЛЕГІОН СВІТАНКУ! В АТАААААКУУУУ! - заревів Джоффрі, переходячи на швидкий біг, високо піднявши дао, за ним одразу побігли Шань, Валіон, Ло і решта його братчиків.

_ПУМПУМПУМПУМПУМПУМ_ гриміло навколо, биття металу по металу синхронізувалось із їхнім серцебиттям.

Люди кричали в звитязі, біжучи за своїм командиром з дикою люттю, і Джоффрі посміхався. _Хороший день для смерті,_ подумав він, коли Шань випустив стрілу, що вразила одного з блукачів прямо в око, і той одразу розпався на друзки. Нечисленні вцілілі Мисливці на демонів також вистрелили свої останні обсидіанові стріли.

І тут обидва війська зіткнулись.

Блукачі наче трохи перегрупувались, збираючись докупи, але чисельна перевага в кількості та несамовита сила Легіону навалилась на них наче лавина, котру не можна було стримати. Джоффрі пробіг повз напіврозплавнене тіло блукача, враженого шаньовою стрілою, перш ніж врізатись в іншого демона, відбиваючи ковзаючий удар своїм дао, щоб не бути проткнутим крижаним мечем як тварина. Блукач заточився назад, коли Джоффрі одним плавним рухом впустив дао і вихопив кинджала, вганяючи його потворі прямо в щелепу. Він загарчав, витягнув лезо і знову вдарив, і знову, і знову, по купі танучого снігу з льодом.

Позаду нього Легіон врізався в демонів сотнями мечів, булав та списів, збираючи крижаний врожай, навіть не зважаючи на те, що блукачі вбивали з півдесятка людей за одного свого.

Він виявив Шаня майже впритул біля себе, той прикривав йому спину, збиваючи блукачів додолу своїми стрілами, обабіч бились Валіон та Ло, ухиляючись від ударів та відбиваючи замахи ковзаючими блоками, щоб не трощилась зброя, як цього їх навчав Джоффрі.

Битва навколо перетворилась на розмиття, коли Джоффрі бився як ще ніколи в житті, тіло та розум злились в одне ціле. Він виявив, що зберігає спокій навіть під час швидкого дихання, коли тіло благало про додатковий кисень, і не зважає на крижаний холод, що наче заморожував кістки, коли близький удар меча зачепив його шкіру. Він загубився в божевілля бою, волаючи та підбадьорюючи людей, що збивала блукачів додолу списами, а їхні товариші трощили потвор булавами. Він ухилився під замахом меча блукача, що мав намір перерубати його навпіл, та двічі різонув потойбічне створіння по руці. Воно заскрипіло і сахнулось назад, але Джоффрі використав свого пернача як гак, зачепивши тварюку гострим ребром зброї за шию і підтягуючи до себе, щоб із ревом вдарити блукача кинджалом. Він брутально загилив обсидіанове лезо в шлунок потвори, але воно зламалось всередині обладунку істоти, хоч і прослизнуло всередину тіла.

Джоффрі вилаявся і повів уламок леза боковим рухом, випускаючи блукачеві кишки наче як в свині, витягуючи поламане обсидіанове лезо.

Істота випарувалась ще до того, як він встиг обернутись та кинутись до груп легіонерів, що бились та гинули, допомагаючи їм всюди, як міг.

Він знайшов Валіона в одній з таких груп, грудна клітка великопроменя була повністю потрощена, розбита на кавалки.

Джоффрі не промовив ні слова, став на коліно та заплющив очі вояка. Він глибоко вдихнув, лише на мить відволікаючись від оточуючої битви, щоб попрощатись із старим другом. - Попутного вітру, боцмане, - прошепотів він та підвівся на ноги. Невдовзі він приєднається до нього.

Джоффрі швидко дістався до великої фігури, що рухалась скрізь стрій легіонерів як левіафан, буквально трощащи його братчиків на шматки своїм здоровенним молотом.

Генерал загарчав і побіг до командира блукачів, маючи набір вдарити зі спини і збити на землю. Перш ніж він встиг добігти, блукач раптово розвернувся і замахнувся молотом в нижньому замаху. Джоффрі підстрибнув, але верхівка молота все ж зачепила його ногу, залишаючи по собі агонію болю, наче ногу охопив вогонь. Джоффрі заточився, приземлившись на ноги, але демон брутально вгатив його кінцем держална молота в живіт і відкинув на кілька метрів, змушуючи врізатись в іншого блукача. Він вгатив уламок того, що залишилось від кинджала, в ступню демона, виграючи якраз достатньо часу, щоб підвестись і вдарити того перначем по обличчі. Блукач впав на живіт, і Джоффрі стрибнув на спину потвори і почав бити перначем по голові як навіжений, від ребер пернача відлітати сталеві уламки, коли він розтрощив голову блукача на купку брудної криги.

Джоффрі закашлявся кров'ю та повільно піднявся зі спини демона, тримаючи напоготові поламаного кинджала і зазубрену булаву, та перевів погляд на ворожого командира.

\- Це все, що ти можеш, ти, нікчемний шматок снігу? - запитав він, перш ніж сплюнути чергову порцію крові. Блукач здається дивився на нього протягом кількох секунд... майже із... цікавістю, аж враз випрямив спину і рушив до нього із непередбачуваним поспіхом.

Джоффрі ухилився від замаху, котрий міг розтрощити всі кістки в руці, сила ударів потвори наче струшувала саму землю. Він спробував використати цю можливість, щоб підстрибнути впритул і всадити залишки кинджала в шию, але блукач якось зміг порухатись з такою ж швидкістю, відбиваючи булаву вбік і зловив лезо кинджала білим держалном молота.

_Що це... Це що, чардерево?!_

Він не мав часу обміркувати цю думку, бо відступив назад і при-гнувся, молот якраз пролетів в нього над головою. Він згрупувався і відстибнув вбік, коли блукач спробував дістати його зворотнім замахом, але Джоффрі вже вивчив цей урок. Він всадив обсидіановий уламок в ногу тварюки, ледве переживши удар у відповідь, коли потвора попала йому в плече, вивільняючи ціле море болю, і він заточився назад в дикому кружлянні, перш ніж впасти в багно зі снігом.

Демон йшов прямо до нього, піднявши свого молота, цілячись прямо над грудною кліткою, коли стріла влучила йому в живіт.

Джоффрі перекотився подалі від блукача, що заточився назад від болю. - То була остання! - заволав Шань, коли Джоффрі піднявся на ноги. Розвідник зміг вистрелити навіть в ситуації, коли три віхта намагались зарубати його.

Здається передні лави оживлених рабів вже встигли приєднатись до битви. Один із новоприбулих віхтів кинувся прямо до Джоффрі, але довге ратище збило його з ніг, перш ніж мрець встиг дістатись до нього.

\- Командире! Я відволічу того здоровила, а ви його добийте! - вигукнув Ло, тримаючи штандарт командира, він використав його як важкого списа, пробивши череп віхта загостреним шпичаком на кінці древка.

\- Гаразд! Вважай на його молот, він швидший, ніж виглядає! - закричав Джоффрі у відповідь і викинув непотрібний шматок обсидіану в сторону.

\- СВІІІТААААНОООК! - заревів масивний сонцепромінь і побіг до блукача, несамовито розмахуючи прапором.

\- ЗА ЖИВИХ! - підтримав його Джоффрі, біжучи позаду Ло, низько опустивши булаву, він одразу зауважив стрілу, що досі стирчала з тіла блукача.

Демон використав довге держално молота, щоб дещо відхилити ратище прапора вбік, дозволяючи загостреному сталевому вістрю безпечно пролетіти зразу над плечем... і дозволяючи власній інерції Ло підлетіли ближче до монстра. Блукач брутально вдарив його по шиї, збиваючи ад'ютанта на землю, одночасно міняючи захват молота в руках, щоб підняти його над головою.

Джоффрі був в якихось трьох метрах позаду Ло, але ця тварюка все одно була зашвидкою.

\- З-а ж-ж-ж-иви-х-х... - прохрипів Ло, коли крижана каменюка молота врізалась в його груди, ламаючи і плоть, і кістки.

Джоффрі закричав та стрибнув прямо на монстра, використовуючи ребра свого пернача як гак, підтягнувся, одночасно висмикуючи стрілу з обсидіановим наконечником, і втопив її в синій плоті якраз над ключицею. Блукач закричав, відступаючи назад та впускаючи молота з руки на землю, схопив Джоффрі обома руками і спробував відірвати його від себе.

Джоффрі застогнав, коли його плечі почали замерзати і шкіра почорніла, тримаючись за тіло потвори зі всіх сил та знову і знову вганяючи ту стрілу в демона.

Блукач повалився на сніг із диким криком, від якого наче сама душа замерзала, на очах танучи, а Джоффрі відкотився вбік, здригаючись від агонії, що спалювала його тіло, та перевів погляд на нерухомого Ло.

_Ло..._

Хтось вхопив його ззаду, допомагаючи підвестись, коли сили повільно повертались до ніг.

\- Ми Стоїмо Незламно, командире! - заволав Шань прямо в обличчя, одна з його рук виглядала зламаною і стікала кров'ю, а іншою він підхопив прапор з землі, піднімаючи його догори і знову дозволяючи Срібному Левові майоріти в небі.

\- Ми Стоїмо Незламно! - відповів Джоффрі, сльози від болю текли обличчям, коли він підняв чиюсь катану зі снігу. Віхти тепер оточували їх зі всіх боків, прослизуючи між окремими групами легіонерів, та вбивали і калічили без упину. Шань і Джоффрі рухались вперед скрізь хаос, кульгаючи і тримаючись за плечі, щоб не впасти, адже віхти з'являлись, здавалось, з будь-якого боку. Чимало з тих, кого вони вбивали під час ходи, спромоглись зачепити зброєю одного з них, чи Шаня, чи Джоффрі, і невдовзі обидва були вкриті кров'ю з ніг до голови.

_Ага... Я ще сподівався, що без свого лідера решта монстрів просто..._

Він пирхнув, скривавлена зневажлива посмішка виникла на обличчі, долаючи гримаси від болю та неймовірного виснаження.  
_Ну, надія вмирає останньою..._ подумав він, забиваючи віхта булавою в землю. Шаньова вага раптово наче подвоїлась, і обидва впали на спини в багнюку, на мертві тіла легіонерів, котрі досі, на щастя, не ожили.

\- Давай, Шаню... відпочинемо, коли помремо... ехх, ну ти зрозумів, - пожартував Джоффрі із важкою головою, дивлячись в блакитне, місцями захмарене небо.

\- Шаню... - пробурмотів Джоффрі, повернувши голову вбік, та спробував підняти свого друга з сліпої зони правого ока.

Шань захлинався кров'ю, меч стирчав з грудей, пробивши обладунок. Він повернув голову до Джоффрі, коли той заговорив, швидко моргаючи, як все більше крові виливалось з його рота, не даючи можливості сказати ані слова.

Джоффрі підтягнув себе ближче до нього, використовуючи залишок свого ручного протеза як гак.

\- Ми є тими, хто стоїть на варті... - прошепотів Джоффрі прямо в шаньове вухо, прихиляючись шоломом до шолома, - Ми споглядаємо зорі..." процитував він в мить, коли кров перестала текти з шаньового рота. Натомість кутики губ піднялись в легкому натяку на посмішку.

\- Ми є володарями своєї долі... - Джоффрі прошепотів, його голос дивно звучав для нього самого. Шань видихнув востаннє, очі застигли нерухомо, а голова відхилилась назад.

Джоффрі схопив свого прапора на землі, використовуючи довге ратище як опору, намагаючись піднятись на ноги. Посічений стяг досі був більш-менш впізнаваним, коли Джоффрі кинувся в бій, кульгаючи та розтрощуючи віхтові грудні клітки і черепи булавою-протезом, не зважаючи на чисельні рани та потоки крові по ногах.

Один віхт прохромив його пікою, сила удару змусила Джоффрі похитнутись назад. Він закричав від болю, коли інший мрець вдарив по ньому списом з боку сліпої плями, вістря списа пробило пошкоджені лати і пролізло між ребрами.

Його поле зору дещо затуманилось, коли він заревів, намагаючись наблизитись до віхта прямо перед собою, коли ще один мертв'як всадив списа йому в спину. Віхти несамовито верещали, тиснучи зі всіх боків, змушуючи Джоффрі впасти на коліна. Ратище стяга хиталось, прапор несамовито лопотів над головою, коли Джоффрі кашляв кров'ю.

_Ні. Я загину стоячи._

\- хххххххмммммммМММММРРРРРРРРАААААААААААААААА! - він закричав він болю та виснаження, підводячись, та вдарив булавою по ратищу списа, ламаючи його. Раптове зникнення тиску з того боку змусило віхтів посунути його вліво, наближуючи Джоффрі до ожившого списоносця. Джоффрі збив його з ніг ударом булави, перш ніж брутально крутанутись на місці, вістря списів вивільнились з його тіла, залишаючи глибокі рани.

Він видав безслівний, кривавий крик, забиваючи того списоносця в грунт, трощачи кістки та плоть, поки від його булави не залишився лише невеликий сталевий прут.

Він стояв так, хитаючись з боку в бік, коли зауважив щось дивне...

Поле бою огорнула тиша.

Декілька блукачів наближались до нього з різних сторін, поки Джоффрі хитаючись, як хмільний, рухався колами, залишаючи кривавий слід, із погрозою вимахуючи поламаним протезом. Він зненацька кинувся на одного з них, але холодні, крижані руки схопили його ззаду, заморожуючи обидва плеча, та підняли трохи над землею, тримаючи його на вазі.

Біль був таким насиченим, що Джоффрі ледве міг зберігати притомність і лише злегка крикнув, коли один з блукачів підійшов до нього спереду і розмістив свого меча прямо навпроти серця. Крижане лезо виблискувало сяючою білизною, майже засліплюючи Джоффрі, коли блукач почав повільно занурювати вістря прямо в серце.

Джоффрі відчув агонію, в мільйон разів гіршу, ніж перебування в Пурпурі, знищення самої його сутності, коли лезо повільно занурювалося в тіло, знищення самого себе, коли секунди розтягувались в години, а потім в тижні, і чиста агонія поглинула всі інші відчуття та все навколо.

\- ААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААПІШЛИВИВСІВСРАКУУУУУУУУУУУУУ! - заверещав він і смикнув за мотузку "дракона", котрий досі звисав з його спини.

...

Вибух огорнув його полум'ям, котре він відчував навіть під час польоту в повітрі, воно наче очищувало розум від божевільної агонії як знеболюючий бальзам, залишаючи по собі лише тихе гудіння всередині голови.

Генерал бездумно моргав, дивлячись на шматок засніженої багнюки, куди приземлився, зауважуючи місце, де закінчувався його торс і де раніше знаходились ноги. Джоффрі був збентеженим від цього видовища, та врешті розслабився і опустив голову на землю, він все одно не відчував нічого нижче шиї. Навіть його голова відчувалась якось дивно. Він повільно кліпнув, роздивляючись біле небо.

_Пробачте мене, Нед, Шань, Тиріон... всі ви... я намагався..._

Він знову моргнув, коли усвідомлення виринуло в свідомості.

Він вже не боявся цього всього. Він не боявся кінця.

Він не вже не був падлюкою, не був зіпсованим аристократом, не

був монстром.

Він помре як Джофф. Як Джоффрі.

Просто Джоффрі.

Генерал усміхнувся, відчуваючи, як повітря виходить з легень, думки втрачали чіткість і розчинялись в розмитті, коли світ навколо ставав чорним.

...

...

...

...

...

Та Пурпурним.

* * *

_* (від перекл.) Торнберрі - дворянський дім із Західних земель, васали Ланністерів. Мандерлі - найбагатший дім Півночі, володарі білої Гавані. Аррини, володарі Долини, та Фреї, володарі Близнюків, очевидно, не потребують представлення_.

* * *

Якщо маєте бажання підтримати перекладача та скачати "Пурпурові Дні" в форматі електронної книги - запрошую Вас на Alex Malyarchuk Translations на Патреоні. Окрім "Пурпурових Днів" там знаходить ще чимало чого цікавого.


	30. Інтерлюдія II: Знуджений Пес

**Книга 4: Питання.**

* * *

**Інтерлюдія ****II****: Знуджений Пес.  
**

**1**

Джоффрі скривився, відсовуючись назад в своєму кріслі, та кинув столове приладдя на тарілку. - Я не хочу! - вигукнув він, дивлячись на Роберта з викликом.

\- Їж, хлопче. Самі боги знають, що це тобі потрібно... в тебе материна статура замість належної баратеонової, і вони лише погіршиться з часом, якщо не їстимеш ту кляту їжу! - сказав Роберт, його роздратування розтануло, коли він проводив поглядом молоду служницю, котра наливала Серсеї вина. Проте джоффрина матір, як зазвичай, зауважила той погляд.

\- Можеш йти собі, - промовила вона холодним тоном, оцінюючи поглядом щонайменшу деталь на обличчі дівчини. Пес знав, завдяки досвіду, що цю конкретну служницю ще до ранку виженуть геть з Червоного Замку. Кліган тихенько зітхнув, отримуючи вдоволений погляд від сера Баррістана, що стояв позаду Роберта, майже торкаючись спиною стіни. _Ось з чим доводиться щодня мати справу..._ так промовляв його вираз обличчя. Напів-жаліслива посмішка, що виникла за секунду пізніше. _І тобі також, хлопче_, ніби додала вона мовчки.

Перш ніж він зміг обміркувати цю карколомну думку, Сандор Кліган зробив те, що й завжди в такій ситуації. Пес не мав розвинутої уяви, але завжди міг візуалізувати видіння голови свого брата, Грегора, на палі. Він виявив, що все частіше собі це уявляє з плином часу, адже тягар охорони малого гівнюка з роками ставав все важчим. Іноді він роздумував над тим, що нудьга та жалюгідне заняття врешті вб'є його... і здригався, уявляючи, що буде цим займатись протягом всього життя.

_Клята Королівська Варта, всі вони якісь навіжені,_ думав він. _Принаймні тепер ці сімейні застілля проходять досить рідко..._

Його взагалі не мало б бути тут, адже якщо якийсь найманий вбивця зможе прослизнути крізь всіх тих охоронців в Червоному Замку, повз розлюченого короля Роберта, що може вгатити ніжкою свого важкого крісла як бойовим молотом, і повз пазурі королеви Серсеї... то він і не знав, що ж зможе зробити скромний пес. Він мав підозру, що Роберт згодився на цю всю затію із "присяжним оборонцем" для сина лише з однієї причини - мабуть король мав надію, що це якось зробить малого гівнюка...

_Кимось більш схожим на короля?_ Сама абсурдність цієї думки загрожувала Псові вибухом реготу вголос.

Його різко повернули до реальності, коли Джоффрі відпихнув свою порцію вбік, срібна тарілка покотилась по підлозі, - Я сказав ні! - заверещав він до служниці, котра одразу почала бити поклони, вибачаючись та відходячи назад, коли Роберт вгатив кулаком по столу.

\- Це все знову через Північ?! - майже загарчав він і шматочки свинини вилітали з його рота. Томмен та Мірцелла намагались вести себе якнайтихіше, злегка зіщулившись в своїх кріслах. Навіть Серсея виглядала стриманою, адже ніхто не бажав зачіпати короля через два дні по смерті його названого батька.

Малий гівнюк, звичайно ж, був занадто роздратованим, щоб усвідомити невиказану погрозу за цими словами. - Не розумію, чому ми маємо їхати через половину Вестеросу, лише щоб відвідати якогось дурного вовчого лорда! Якщо ти так хочеш його бачити, то примусь його самого приїхати сюди! - вигукнув він, піднімаючи руки догори і одразу опускаючи їх на стіл, малий мав скандальний та дещо збентежений вигляд.

\- Якщо хтось в цих клятих королівствах і заслуговує на повагу, так це лорд Еддард Старк, і ти викажеш її йому, - загрозливо забуркотів Роберт, злегка нахилившись до Джоффрі.

Принц здається так нічого і не зрозумів, озираючись назад до одного з служників, що стояли вздовж стін цієї злегка завеликої для простого обіду зали. - Гей ти, принеси мені іншу страву, - заскиглив він, перш ніж обернутись до Роберта, - Я ж просто не розумію, - продовжив він, коли Роберт не відповів, - Чому ми маємо схилятись перед примхами купки північних дикунів! Я навіть не бажаю торкатись...

Роберт _вибухнув_: - ЯК ТИ СМІЄШ?! - заревів він, підводячись, і жбурнув келих з вином на підлогу; його обличчя горіло від люті, а здоровенне крісло впало назад, коли він зробив крок до Джоффрі. Сандор нервово проковтнув слину, на мить побачивши тінь того чоловіка, котрий розтрощив груди Рейгару на Тризубі.

\- Роберте, - попередила королева, зиркаючи на нього. Роберт обернувся до неї, витримуючи безсловесний бій поглядами протягом кількох секунд, а по тому наче зменшився на вигляд, повертаючись до звичної руїни колишньої величі.

Він скривився і пішов геть від стола: - Відведи його до покоїв, Клігане. Переконайся, що ніхто більше туди не зайде. _Він не голодний_, - практично виплюнув він останні слова зі зневагою. Король вже не випромінював концентровану лють, радше просто занепокоєність... і величезне розчарування.

\- Так, ваша милосте, - відповів Сандор, крокуючи до малого гівна. Принц завмер в кріслі, намагаючись виглядати так, ніби от-от не обгадиться. - Йдемо, принце Джоффрі, - мовив Пес. _Оце мені вже подобається_, подумав він.

\- Щ-щ-що?! А-але я ж не доїв! Я... Матінко! - він почав скиглити, починаючи усвідомлювати важкість ситуації.

Серсея досі дивилась Роберту в спину, коли він йшов з їдальні. Коли вона повернула голову до Джоффрі, отруйний вираз обличчя полагіднішав: - Завтра в нас буде чудовий сніданок, синку, такий, що пасує принцу... - вона почала улещувати його, - А зараз роби так, як батько каже, - додала вона, злегка посміхаючись, наче пригадала щось смішне, і підвелась. Няньки вже повели Томмена та Мірцеллу назад до їхніх кімнат, діти (очевидно) сприйняли це з мовчазним полегшенням.

Сандор вивів білявого принца з їдальні, а Серсея вийшла через інші двері злегка прискореною ходою. Джоффрі похмуро йшов вперед з розпашілим обличчям і щось тихо бурмотів під ніс.

Невдовзі він набув звичного бундючного вигляду, як павич перед глядачами, поведінка ставала все більш бунтівною, чим ближче вони підходили до покоїв. Пес з осторогою дивився на нього, коли вони проходили повз коридор, що вів до кухні. Джоффрі, здавалось, сповільнив ходу, коли вони підійшли до повороту, озираючись по сторонам із дещо зляканим виглядом, так наче сам Роберт міг би зараз вигулькнути звідкись і зарядити гівнюку ляпаса.

\- Ч-чекай тут, Пес, - нарешті наказав він, знайшовши дещицю мужності, і повернув в коридор.

_Якщо Роберт дізнається, мені буде непереливки_, думав Сандор, хитаючи головою. - Король чітко висловив свій наказ, принце Джоффрі, - мовив він, намагаючись звучати вишукано, та наздогнав хлопця, перекриваючи шлях вперед.

\- Я ж сказав, чекай тут, собако! - розлючено вишкірився Джоффрі, намагаючись проскочити збоку. _Вишукана мова ж раніше жодного разу не спрацювала_, подумав Пес, коли в куточку розуму щось заворушилось. _О, це таки буде весело._

\- Що ти робиш, ти, тупий дурню?! - заскиглив малий гівнюк, коли Сандор схопив його за руку і потягнув за собою до покоїв.

\- Не можу порушувати наказу короля, вибачте, - сказав він, тягнучи його повз двійко переляканих служок.

\- А-але ж я принц! - верещав малий приголомшено. Його збентеження швидко переросло в гнів. - Відпусти мене НЕГАЙНО! - люто закричав він, хоча єдиним ефектом цього крику було те, що Пес відвів погляд вбік, почуваючись незручно від того вереску. Джоффрині спроби звільнити руку були такими ж марними, і Сандор невдовзі перестав реагувати на це безладне лементування, доставивши принца до дверей кімнати. Джоффриний одяг, вишитий золотом та сріблом, забруднився та вим'явся через ті спроби вирватись із залізного захвату, це принесло Псу певну дещицю задоволення. Після всіх тих місяців спостерігання за малим покидьком, що одягається в розкішні шати навіть при зайнятті звичними справами... що ж, тепер він не отримає жодного вияву співчуття від нього.

\- К-Клігане, я... я накажу... - скиглив той, ледве стримуючи сльози. Пес не зважав на це, практично штовхнувши малого на ліжко, та по звичці оглянув кімнату в пошуках можливої прихованої загрози. Він відійшов, як завжди не зауваживши нічого небезпечного.

\- Просто лягайте спати, завтра королева побавить вас, - промовив він, виходячи через двері. Якщо малий гівнюк так веде себе зараз... то він і не може уявити, як малий буде казитись дорогою у Вінтерфелл. Мабуть найкращим буде просто залишити його в спокої на самоті.

\- Пес! Благаю, я...! - вигукнув малий і рушив до дверей, але Кліган закрив їх прямо перед його носом. Мале гівно верещало і казилось всередині кімнати ще десь із десять хвилин, аж поки та істерика нарешті, нарешті закінчилась.

Пес кивнув сам собі, почувши хропіння з-за дверей, і пішов до своєї малої кімнати поблизу. Він мав відчуття, що має зараз відпочити якнайбільше...

_Завтра буде дооовгий день.  
_

**2**

Пес приховав позіхання, крокуючи до вікна біля дверей до джоффриної кімнати, тихо насолоджуючись сонячною ванною. Він роздумував про вчорашні події, потираючи руки (наскільки це взагалі можливо через сталеві пластинчасті нарукавники), намагаючись відігнати холод. Малоймовірно, що в Джоффрі станеться нова істерика... трясця, Пес навіть не був певен, чи хлопець пам'ятає ту примусову ходу від кухні. Він злегка розслабив плечі, намагаючись відігнати ту всепроникну прохолоду, що була дивною для літа в Королівській Гавані. Всі сподіваються, що малий гівнюк таки переросте цей стан... або принаймні на це сподівається Роберт... Пес знав краще, звичайно, через гіркий досвід з власною _ріднею_.

\- Якого біса... - пробурмотів він, зауваживши, як його подих конденсується в хмарку прямо перед очима, прохолода змусила руки злегка затремтіти. Ступні почали затерпати від холоду, не зважаючи на вранішнє літнє сонце, чиї теплі промені падали на підлогу через вікно. Він обернувся назад, коли почув, як двері до джоффриної кімнати загриміли, знову і знову, щоразу сильніше.

Волосся на шиї ззаду стало дибки, і він кинувся до дверей, якийсь прихований інстинкт репетував на повну в його голові, коли він рвучко відчинив двері. Пес заточився назад, відкинутий неймовірним поривом крижаного повітря, що моментально заморозило його до самих кісток і змусило тремтіти всім тілом.

Здається, лід вкривав кожну вільну поверхню в джоффриній кімнаті, наскільки він міг бачити, покривав одяг та деревину... навіть вода в чаші, що впала на підлогу, замерзла в суцільний шматок криги. Все це відійшло на задній план в клігановому розумі, коли він побачив самого Джоффрі.

Малий виглядав замороженим мерцем, з абсолютно білою шкірою, котра проте почала поступово набирати рожевого відтінку на кінцівках, коли хлопець сліпо спіткнувся, із майже заплющеними очима. Він зробив ще невеличкий крок вперед, перш ніж безсило спертись на одвірок, в одній руці він тримав свого дурнуватого кинджала із позолоченим руків'ям, наче збирався когось тут же вбити. Незважаючи на майже передсмертний стан, хлопець стояв прямо, навіть зухвало, гордовито безстрашно, лише злегка похитуючись.

\- Чжі ші мейхао... де ітхьєн т-цила... - бурмотів він несвідомо, важко кліпаючи із сумною посмішкою. Кліган сумнівався, що малий взагалі усвідомлював, де знаходиться.

Хлопець вийшов зі ступору, коли кинджал клацнув по підлозі та задзеленчав, як Джоффрі впав на коліна, й далі повторюючи якусь нісенітницю із тією ж безтурботною, мудрою посмішкою. - Принце Джоффрі! - заволав Пес, підхоплюючи його, та відтягнув подалі від дверей. Він вже міг бачити, як лід всередині кімнати місцями починає танути, але холод проникнув занадто глибоко в джоффрине тіло. Він поніс його до гостьової кімнати неподалік, волаючи до найближчих служників. - Ти! Біжи, приведи грандмейстера! А ти, розведи вогонь, негайно! - заревів він, вказуючи на камін. Служники кинулись виконувати накази, коли Пес підтягнув майже непритомного Джоффрі до вікна, щоб сонячне тепло трохи відігріло його, та зірвав заморожений нічний одяг принца, а служник гарячково підкидував дрова в камін. - Принеси якусь ковдру, ворушись, трясця! - проревів Пес до слуг, бо джоффрине дихання ста-вало все тихішим і тихішим.

Малий важко моргав, очі бігали з кутка в куток. - С... Са... Сандоре..? - пробурмотів він збентежено, все частіше моргаючи.

\- Принце Джоффрі! Дивись на мене!" заволав Кліган до нього, злегка струсивши за плечі, коли очі принці почали поступово заплющуватись. Джоффрі промовив кілька слів, коли його очі нарешті зустрілись з клігановими. - Я... Мені... пробач мені... - через силу вимовив він і остаточно заплющив очі.


	31. Розділ 27: Тепло

**Розділ 27: ****Тепло.  
**

**1**

Пурпур пінився навколо нього завитками фракталів, звичний біль привітав його як старого друга. Невдовзі стало очевидно, що _щось_ пішло не так. Здоровенна діра пробила саму сутність Пурпуру, отвір, що вів далеко назовні, за ним була лише всепоглинальна темрява.

Сильний вітер наче здував завитки Пурпуру, заморожуючи поламані джоффрині кістки, сповільнюючи швидкість мислення, неначе крижаний вітер обдирав заживо саму його душу. Джоффрі закричав безсловесним нажаханим криком, поки потоки холоду обдували його, та почав втрачати розум, відчуваючи наче його "я" починає розчинятись. Біль був гіршим за будь-яку агонію, котру міг заподіяти Пурпур, адже хоч як би раніше не боліло, все ж Пурпур не намагався випарувати його повністю, перетворивши в ніщо. Він побачив порвані краї тієї сутності, свого звичного прокляття, що лопотіли навколо тієї діри, наче звичайні шматки тканини на протязі з відкритого вікна.

Джоффрі вже давно змирився з остаточним кінцем життя. Він зробив свій вибір, прийняв всі наслідки. Він відмовився жити наче переляканий щур. І сказав "ні" мелодії відчаю.

Він вибрав стояти до останнього разом з братами. І загинути разом.

_Це __справедливо. Генерал має померти разом зі своїми людьми. _Подумав він із сумною посмішкою, не зважаючи на немилосердний біль. Поки його свідомість повільно розчинялась в порожнечі, Джоффрі востаннє поглянув навколо, оцінюючи неймовірну обширність та складність заплутаної структури, названої ним Пурпуром. _Це ж_, подумав він, _найграндіозніший витвір мистецтва, коли-небудь бачений людиною_. Він роздивлявся незрозумілий танок векторів та фракталів, тесерактів та багатовимірних фігур, котрі навіть найдосвідченіші архімейстери-геометри не змогли б обчислити, або й взагалі зрозуміти, аж враз крижаний вітер змусив його опустити очі і біль дещо зменшився.

_Це вже майже кінець..._

Він побачив щось дивне на межі поля зору... обривки Пурпуру на краях діри, що переплітались і розчинялись одночасно. Вони розтягувались до безкінечності на секунду, а по тому одразу повертались до майже попередньої довжини, але трошки далі від початкової позиції. Завитки повільно наближувались до чорної латки чорноти, і Джоффрі раптово зрозумів.

_Пурпур... __якимось чином __ремонтує самого себе._

Підступні вусики Пурпуру знову почали тягнутись до нього, більшість здував в сторону той Крижаний Вітер, але частині таки вдалось досягнути цілі, і такий знайомий, майже рідний біль почав повертатись.

_Генерал має загинути разом зі своїми людьми..._ подумав Джоффрі, злегка борючись з їхнім захватом, відчуваючи глибоку занепокоєність, що виринала з самих кісток, ні, з самої душі, бажаючи лише щоб все це нарешті закінчилось назавжди. _Хороший день для смерті_, прошепотів один з солдат поблизу нього за мить до того, як стрій легіонерів вдарив по загону блукачів.

Пурпур та Крижаний Вітер бились за його душу, протягом секунди чи може й вічності, важко сказати, коли діра в самій структурі Пурпуру поступово затягувалась сама собою, зменшуючи інтенсивність Вітру, котрий наче почав втрачати силу, надану таємничою сутністю, що живила його. Джоффрі якось міг відчувати уколи болю та неймовірний холод від того процесу ремонту, відчуваючи неймовірне прискорення, коли біль раптом став нестримним і все навколо затягнуло білою пеленою.

Він раптово опритомнів посеред засніженого приміщення, карикатури на його старі покої в Червоному Замку. Здавалось, що лід покривав всі доступні поверхні, і він відчув, як кінцівки втрачають чутливість через несамовиті укуси морозу.

_Так, видається, що я потрапив в пекло, де білі блукачі тримають душі своїх рабів._ Подумав він, дещо заскочений такою перспективою. _Я вважав, що біль врешті зникне_, подумалось, коли він підвівся із замороженого ліжка і взяв свого старого, аж занадто декорованого, кинджала з нічного столика.

_Легіонер завжди має бути при зброї_, подумав він дещо задоволено від спогаду, не маючи сил стримати тремтіння, ледве пересуваючи ноги, бо ступні наче горіли через обмороження від крижаної підлоги. Якщо біль від холоду мав слугувати якоюсь своєрідною формою покарання в цьому посмертті, то це його аж ніяк не вразило.  
Значно важливішим було інше - він не знав, де опинився... але він досі був _самим собою._

Джоффрі.

Із цією надихаючою думкою він просувався скрізь лід та сніг, тримаючи кинджала в лівій руці. Напів-призабуті спогади почали виринати із глибин пам'яті, поки він рухався такою знайомою кімнатою; кожен наступний крок давався все важче, наче холод поступово витягував останні залишки життя із тіла. Він вдарив по дверях декілька разів, аж враз вони самі по собі розчинились. Джоффрі зробив ще один невеличкий крок, відчуваючи надзвичайну легкість в тілі, так наче він поступово злітав догори з кожним наступним кроком.

\- Хороший день для смерті... - прошепотів він, злегка посміхаючись до сліпучого сонячного сяйва за тими дверима. Джоффрі заточився і почав падати на підлогу, сили танули наче сніжок під струменем води. Світло щось промовило і огорнуло його, піднімаючи, якось злегка проганяючи холод.

\- Споглядачі... зірок... їхня... варта... - бурмотів він, знову опинившись на підлозі. Юнак важко моргав, фокусуючи погляд на тому світлі, що почало розвиднятись, поступово перетворюючись в такий знайомий силует.

\- С... Са... Сандоре..? - пробурмотів він збентежено.

_Ну звичайно, він також тут._

Що можна сказати комусь, кого ти так сильно підвів?

Джоффрі через силу пригадував таку знайому, співочу мову Семи Королівств, смакуючи слова, котрі так давно не вимовляв: - Я... Мені... пробач мені... - вимовив він, коли несподівана темрява повністю огорнула його.

**2**

_\- ЧАС ДЛЯ ОНОВЛЕННЯ!_

_\- ... хто стоїть на варті..._

_\- __Їх забагато!_

_\- __Ми маємо пробитись вперед! Сонцепроменю..._

_\- ЧАС ДЛЯ РУЙНУВАННЯ!_

_\- __... володарі своєї долі..._

_\- __Він любив цей сівайн, насправді..._

_\- __Вони ховаються під піском! Відступаємо..._

_\- __ті хто ЧАС споглядає ДЛЯ зорі ПЕРЕРОДЖЕННЯ!_

**3**

Джоффрі слабко ворушився, намагаючись сфокусуватись на чомусь зліва від нього. Звідти доходило... _тепло_. Він почув як там щось гуділо, час від часу потріскувало, коли благословенне тепло накочувалось з того боку хвилями, іноді майже обпалюючи ліву щоку, а іноді ледь відчутно. Джоффрі виявив, що йому бракує слів для опису того, як зручно він зараз почувався. Ближче до кінця облоги в Фортеці запаси дров майже закінчились, і в нього не було достатньо людей, щоб робити швидкі вилазки за новими порціями...

Це було те, чого його душа прагнула, спокою та теплого вогню. Він міг би насолоджуватись цими двома речами протягом всього цього життя... Проте цікавість, як завжди, взяла гору.

_Чому я взагалі досі можу думати... я вже ж мав би зникнути, як порох на вітрі..._ розмірковував він, огорнутий збентеженням. Саме поняття потойбічного життя після смерті вже здавалось абсурдним для Джоффрі після всіх тих життів, окрім цього останнього, котре могли б бути таким посмерттям. Перспектива вічного існування, із збереженням _свідомості_, посеред безкінечного пурпурного моря... навіть при відсутності болю... жахала його в такій степені, що мабуть ніхто з живих людей не міг би цього взагалі усвідомити. Те, що він побачив, якимось парадоксальним чином лише робило таку перспективу ще дивнішою. Він бачив сутності, що перебували за межами людського розуміння. Досліджував безкінечність та неймовірний масштаб нічного неба... Бачив послання та витвори мистецтва, залишені силами, що могли мислити категоріями за межами самого часу. Він бачив... речі, практично кришталево чисті концепції неймовірної складності та могутності... Джоффрі мав сильні сумніви, що прийняття та усвідомлення людським розумом цього всього може бути доступним жерцям та шаманам, котрі трактували це все протягом відомої історії. Подумати лише, щоб такі сутності зважали на вірування та поклоніння від таких нікчемно маленьких істот...

І все ж, він був тут. Ну, де б це _"тут"_ не було...

Джоффрі мляво поворухнувся, борючись з тисячею павутинок, котрі наче обплітали всі його кісточки. Він спромігся повернути голову набік, намагаючись розплющити заліплені якоюсь гидотою очі. Нарешті це йому вдалось, і він почав швидко кліпати від світла яскравого полум'я в каміні.

Прекрасне видовище веселих вогників змусило очі трохи зволожитись, поки буря емоцій, які не піддавались опису, вирувала в голові. Він повільно моргнув і відчув, як мовчазна сльоза повільно текла по обличчі, заворожено вдивляючись в червоно-оранжеве полум'я.

\- Принце Джоффрі? - зненацька сказав хтось з іншого боку.

Джоффрі повільно повернув голову на іншу сторону того, що, як він зрозумів, було ліжком. Дуже м'яким, дуже зручним, дуже незвичним ліжком. Збоку стояв Сандор, спираючись мечем в піхвах об підлогу, так наче він стоїть тут на варті. Чолов'яга виглядав занепокоєним, промовляючи щось до когось за межами поля зору, але швидко обернувся до принца.

Джоффрі спробував заговорити, але зміг видати лише тихий писк, наче звук зламаної флейти.

\- Ось, випий це, - сказав Сандор, обережно допомагаючи йому відсьорбнути води з чаші, котру взяв з невисокого столика біля ліжка.

Джоффрі пив малими ковтками, роблячи паузи між ними. Він бачив занадто багато раз, як легіонери захлинались і проливали воду навколо себе від поспіху. - Сандоре, - нарешті зміг промовити він, - Ти теж тут... - додав юнак, почуваючись трохи більш комфортно з кожним новим словом рідної мови.

Сандор просто звів брову, як завжди, коли відчував збентеження: - Не переймайся, принце Джоффрі... - він затнувся, дивлячись на мокрі щоки хлопця, - Грандмейстер каже, що з вами все буде добре... - швидко додав він лагідним голосом, наче намагаючись попередньо заспокоїти його, як малу дитину... це йому не вдалось.

Джоффрі ледве чув ті слова, вдивляючись в обличчя давнього напарника. - Вони також до тебе дістались, наскільки я розумію... - прошепотів він, перш ніж натяк на усмішку виринув на обличчі, - Я не знаю, де ми опинились, старий друже... але все буде добре... поки ми всі разом... все буде добре... - прошепотів він, несамовито кліпаючи, коли почув віддалені кроки і кімнату раптово огорнула темрява.

**4**

Стан, в якому опинився Джоффрі, був дуже дивним. Навіжені видіння віхтів, піщаних штормів та великих, темних океанів часто змінювались тихим затишком малої, добре прогрітої кімнати, котрої він раніше (і міг би заприсягтись в цьому) ніколи не бачив, та відвідувачами. Іноді він задумувався, чи не лежить досі на тій замерзлій рівнині, пригадуючи частинки своїх попередніх життів востаннє перед міцними обіймами білих блукачів.

Тіні колишніх життів часто провідували його. Сандор майже завжди був присутній в тій кімнаті, його звична фігура слугувала заспокійливим засобом для джоффриних нервів після безкінечних фракталів та перекошених облич культистів чи білих блукачів. Грендмейстер Пицель був іншим частим гостем в цьому тихому чистилищі, хоча стариган виглядав дещо інакше, ніж в джоффриних спогадах. Погляд очей видавався більш обережним, навіть настороженим. Одного разу він навіть побачив Тиріона поміж тіней та світла, але то була лише швидкоплинна мить.

Як не дивно, тією тінню, що найбільше вплинула на нього, була його матір. Вона увійшла в кімнату одразу після того, як Джоффрі перемістився сюди, перервавши безнадійну битву з примарними віхтами та оскаленими шрайками за мить до того.

\- ... Мамо? - бездумно запитав він, коли вона сіла в крісло біля його ліжка.

\- Я тут, золотце, - сказала вона, торкаючись його волосся з ніжною усмішкою на вустах, приховуючи безмежне хвилювання. Джоффрине горло майже миттєво щось скрутило, грудна клітка дико розширилась, а з очей потекли сльози.

\- ..._Мамо_, - прошепотів він, десь знаходячи залишки енергії піднятись в ліжку і обійняти її зі всіх сил, та мовчки заплакав.

Незважаючи на всі ті старі схеми та інтриги, котрими вона займалась... як це відчувалось, десь з тисячу років тому, його мати завжди любила його. Її тепло, лагідне шепотіння, міцні обійми на тремтячому тілі, вони якось наче повертали його в більш прості, приємніші часи. Вона пахнула теплим, безтурботним ранком. Часом, коли сонячне світло здавалось золотим, якось наче яскравішим.

Попри всі її гріхи, мати завжди любила його...

І він купався в тій любові, тому _теплі_, котрого так відчайдушно потребував, майже забувши про це відчуття. Навіть якщо вона була всього лиш тінню чи галюцинацією, Джоффрі все одно максимально насолоджувався її присутністю в той момент безкінечного спокою.

Як дикі видіння та безладні спогади розчинялись і його сили потрохи повертались, він все частіше повертався до тієї кімнати, повільно приймаючи в голові неймовірний висновок.

\- ... Я... Я живий... - бурмотів він із безкінечним збентеженням.

Джоффрі наче онімів, коли грандмейстер Пицель востаннє перевірив його стан і виголосив вердикт - що стан здоров'я в нормі, і вони обоє, мейстер та матір, мабуть вже в сотий раз запитали його на рахунок того, що трапилось. Старий мейстер допитував його, як ніколи раніше, постійно звіряючись з книжками та сувоями, і бурмотав сам до себе. Пицель виглядав абсолютно іншою людиною.

Джоффрі не міг позбутись того незручного відчуття, що домінувало в його тілі з моменту, коли він достатньо опритомнів, щоб пригадати все. Він почувався слабким, майже роздавленим. Мінімальні вправи, котрі він виконував чисто по звичці в кімнаті, виснажували його неймовірно, а тіло відчувалось незграбним та _малим_. Найдивнішим зі всього видавалась можливість знову все бачити двома очима. Він часто вдарявся об меблі, а іноді мав проблеми з визначенням відстані до предметів на лінії зору.

Але фізичні незручності, котрі він відчував, були дрібницею в порівнянні з тим, як він насправді почувався. Коли його вперше вивели з кімнати, Джоффрі рухався майже як в тумані, сліпо моргаючи до кожної зустрічної особи чи предмету.

Він знав, він _відчував_ емоційно, інстинктивно, інтелектуально... Джоффрі точно знав, що попереднє життя мало бути останнім. Він здригався від думок про неминучу безодню, про сам масштаб значення... _неіснування_, небуття... і змирився з цим. Він знайшов певну _суть_ в цьому.

Але тепер це все кудись зникло. Його якось врятували від загребущих, крижано-холодних лап білих блукачів, щоб жити далі, коли всі його друзі та братчики загинули, зникнули, перетворились на віхтів... а точніше їхні спогади та самі сутності були витерті до нуля і замінені силою Пурпуру.

Щоразу як він вдихав повітря, то наче насміхався над їхніми жертвами. З кожним новим серцебиттям від зраджував їхню віру, їхню доблесть і їхню хоробрість.

І тепер, це все почнеться знову. Смертоносна, оглушлива тиша вічних снігопадів. Непомітне воскресіння мертвих. Мелодія відчаю. Падіння Людства.

Довга Ніч.

І навіть смерть не звільнить його від споглядання такого майбутнього... лише потойбічні обійми білих блукачів зможуть спинити це.

Усвідомлення цього всього було би достатньо, щоб звести з розуму й значно більш сильніших за нього людей, або принаймні так йому здавалось. Все ж, після думки про повернення в той благословенний стан несвідомої кататонії протягом цілих років, що він пережив на початку свого шляху... було очевидно, що це не спрацює. Тож він вирішив "продовжувати службу", як він це робив в попередні роки, через баранячу впертість, зосереджуючись лише на повсякденній рутині.

Дивне відчуття перших годин після вранішнього пробудження спричинялось його оточенням. Червоний Замок одночасно виглядав, як старе, давно знайоме місце, і як щось нове. Його переповнювало постійне відчуття дежавю, коли він бродив коридорами та кімнатами, кухнями та вартовими баштами. Основа його рідної домівки лишалась незмінною, але всередині джоффриного розуму поселилось незвичне, приховане відчуття нереальності оточення.

Коли звичне щоденне життя повернулось до Червоного Замку, як групи мейстерів та вартових перестали перевіряти його покої, і служники перестали перешіптуватись про його стан, натомість перейшли на обговорення останніх сварок між Робертом та Серсеєю - Джоффрі раптово виявив, що наче через силу занурився у своє старе життя. Це все відчувалось як якась роль в нездало зіграній п'єсі, де репліки були прописані одночасно химерно і незрозуміло... ще й до того він частково забув текст.

**5**

_Чи раніше наші обіди були такими... незручними та напруженими?_ Подумав Джоффрі, механічно поїдаючи свою страву, швидко та ефективно пережовуючи кожен шматочок їжі.

\- Я радий бачити, що ти відновив свій апетит, хлопче, - сказав Роберт, ковзаючи в своєму величезному кріслі, наче шукаючи більш зручну позу.

_Як же тоді я до нього звертався..?_ Джоффрі запитував сам в себе з невеличкою панікою, переглядаючи спогади на хвильку, але визначив, що не має жодного уявлення. _Ваша милість? Ні... __Батьку?_

Він поклав виделку біля срібної тарілки і поглянув Роберту прямо в очі. Король же був паном всіх семи королівств, врешті-решт, це вимагає певного виразу поваги. - Так, батьку, - сказав він, киваючи.

_Ось так, коротко, але досить влучно, д_умав він, шукаючи щось, щоб запити їжу. Проте Роберт дуже дивно на нього подивився.

_Можливо все-таки варто було сказати ваша милість..._ Джоффрі знизав уявними плечима, тягнучись вбік до глечика з оранжевою підсолодженою водою правою рукою. Замість взяти ємність - він незграбно перекинув глечик, заливаючи водою разом свою та мірцеллину частини стола, коли бризки полетіли повітрям через силу поштовху.

\- А щоб тебе в сраку грали! - вилаявся він та підвівся, намагаючись уникнути потоку рідини, поки вона не намочила одяг. Та клята власна рука була закороткою, і рухати пальцями правої руки було наче ворушити цеглинами.

Джоффрі кивнув до найближчого служниці, котра одразу кинулась до стола зі шматком тканини, підійшов на крок і взяв серветку з її рук, що чомусь дивно тремтіли, та промовив "дякую", розвертаючись до стола. Він витер частину столу, найближчу до нього, перш ніж зауважив нажаханий погляд Мірцелли, що сиділа збоку, практично заклякнувши на місці. Вона навіть не зважала на те, що значна частина її сукні намокла від води.

\- От лайно... вибач, Мірцелло, - промовив він, присівши біля неї, і витер кілька крапель, що попали їй на щоку.

Йому одразу стало очевидно, що Мірцелла смертельно перелякана. ЇЇ руки затремтіли ще сильніше, коли він витер трохи води тією серветкою, тим часом троє слуг прибирали безлад на столі. Чомусь вона була дуже наляканою, але намагалась тримати себе в руках. Це нагадало йому про купку дівчат-сиріток, котрих покинули в Фортеці Світанку: хороброї малечі, котрій не було куди йти, переляканих майже насмерть перспективою зустріти демонів, але переконаних в намірі захищати свій дім, навіть коли це всього лиш означало лагодження одягу чи кип'ятіння води на кухнях. Вони присвятили залишок того часу, котрий ще могли прожити, якійсь своєрідній незламній відданості, більш чистій ніж навіть в досвідчених ветеранів, і це не обійшлось їм без наслідків. До часу того останнього бою, після місяців суворої зими і голоду, що скручував кишки, всі вони вже померли. Легіонери намагались ділитись своїми пайками з ними, але ті додаткові порції врешті якось опинялись перед здивованими пораненими солдатами в лікарні або перед розгубленими нічними вартовими. Джоффрі пригадав одну, що зазвичай прислуговувала йому з їжею, коли він вечеряв з рештою своїх братів. Цзюнь, маленьке дівча мабуть десяти років, з кривими зубами і посмішкою, повною трепету, що облагороджувала її риси, коли вона подавала йому їжу так, наче наливання каші Срібному Леву було найбільшим досягненням, котрого добра дівчинка типу неї могла добитись протягом всього життя...

\- ...фрі. Джоффрі? _Джоффрі_? - хтось знову покликав його.

Принц злегка похитав головою, повертаючись до реальності, і усвідомив, що досі стоїть на коліні перед Мірцеллою, рука досі торкається зіщуленого тіла. Матінка дивилась на нього з виразом збентеженого невдоволення, а Мірцелла відсунулась в кріслі якнайдалі, ледве стримуючись від істерики.

_...Ясно. Вона боїться мене,_ усвідомив він та сів назад в своє крісло, пробурмотівши: - Вибач.

\- Все добре, - пискнула вона, повільно опановуючи себе, і Джоффрі похитав головою, досі оговтуючись від яскравого та дуже живого спогаду. Роберт й далі вдивлявся на нього, повільно пережовуючи шматок оленини, а Серсея ще раз перепитала, чи з ним все добре.

\- Все гаразд, матінко, - відповів він, відчуваючи більшу відразу до втрати контролю над собою, ніж зазвичай.

\- Джоффрі, - зненацька почав Роберт, полишаючи свою оленину, і злегка нахилився вперед, - Що там сталось в твоїй кімнаті? - запитав він, майже благаючи; король виглядав майже так само, як Джоффрі почувався в глибині душі.

Джоффрине горло раптово стиснулось, наче він фізично був неспроможний промовити ані слова. Він проковтнув слину, дивлячись на наляканих Мірцеллу та Томмена, на стривожену Серсею та збентеженого Роберта.

_Я воскрес після смерті,_ обдумував він фразу. _Я став свідком кінця світу і всього живого в ньому. Я бачив частину стародавнього механізму неймовірного масштабу, бачив потойбічну загрозу, котра поглине нас всіх... Воно наближається, наближається, і часу залишається все менше... воно прийде і ми швидше за все ніяк не зможемо зупинити його._

Він пильно поглянув на брата та сестру. Що це все їм дасть? Примусить боятись до втрати свідомості аж поки Білі Блукачі нарешті прийдуть по них? Чи Роберт взагалі прислухається до нього - а чи передасть в цупкі лапи грандмейстера Пицеля, і той постійно поїтиме його маковим молочком для заспокоєння? Це взагалі щось змінить? А чи йому просто варто повторити заново все, що сталось в Фортеці Світанку?

Джоффрі злегка схилив голову, переводячи погляд на Роберта:

\- Не знаю, батьку, я просто ліг спати тієї ночі і прокинувся посеред холоду, - повторив він свою недоладну відмовку.

Роберт не відповів, повертаючись до своєї оленини. Очевидно його не вдалось обдурити, і Джоффрі це знав. Що ж король зробить тепер? Піддасть тортурам власного "сина"? Вартові та мейстери обшукали його покої, наче бандити в пошуках золота, але так нічого і не знайшли, за винятком кістяної таблички, котру грандмейстер забрав собі з фанатичним виразом обличчя, вважаючи її зачіпкою до всієї цієї головоломки. Джоффрі не сперечався. Якщо Пицель зможе щось дізнатись про ту пластину, то принц повністю поміняє своє негативне враження про того старого.

Проте пошуки та допити служників не припинялись в Червоному Замку... з від'ємними результатами. Що або кого вони взагалі сподівались знайти? Якогось зморщеного мага-ренегата? Потаємну секту Алхіміків? Найманого вбивцю, що носив із собою на плечі брилу криги? Він сумнівався, що вартові й самі знали, що шукають. Алхіміки... декілька з них таки привели в замок, щоб перевірити його покої, безрезультатно звичайно ж. Навіть приглушена лють його матінки (те, що він міг чути зі свого ліжка) поступово стишувалась, як час спливав і звичне життя поволі поверталось.

Він вибачився та підвівся з-за мовчазного столу, йому набридлі те, як вони дивляться на нього, як на якусь потвору.

**6**

_\- Сім чортів, що тут у вас коїться! -__ заревів Джоффрі, __різко зупиняючи свого коня._

_\- Віхти, пане! Вони з'явились наче нізвідки! -__ вигукнув трипромінь, що ніс пораненого офіцера._

_\- Вони спробують розділити караван на дві частини, генерале... - __ пробурмотів поранений сонце._

_Джоффрі вилаявся і погнав коня вперед, керуючи звіром лише одними колінами. - __Сабу! Формуй клин зі своєї кінноти! - заволав він, витріщаючись на величезне море віхтів, що намагались розділити його формацію. До Фортеці Світанку ще залишалось не один тиждень шляху, і якщо мерці оточать та розтрощать їхній тил, то це мабуть призведе до загибелі Експедиції задовго до прибуття додому. Сабу рушив вперед на чолі еклектичної суміші гарнізонних кавалеристів, кінних пластунів та важких верблюжих вершників, котра виконувала роль ударної сили формації, ствердно киваючи, коли Джоффрі приєднався до них. Більшість вершників перед цим вже відбила атаку віхтів на голову колони._

_\- Ми мусимо з'єднатись із тиловими вартовими, рушайте за мною і не припиняйте вбивати, аж поки не побачите живих! Заради Світа-ку! - проревів він, пришпоривши коня вперед, вояки підтримали його ревінням та хмарою стріл по верескливій орді віхтів, чиї крики піднімались до самих небес._

_Джоффрі кричав, женучи коня на ряди мертвих, їхні перекошені фігури ставили все ближчими, сморід гнилої плоті все сильнішав, і безкінечна сіра маса оточила його зі всіх сторін, рубаючи, кусаючи та відриваючи шматки плоті, поки Джоффрі волав накази своїм людям, накази, котрих ті все одно не почують, як би голосно він не кричав..._

Він вистрибнув з ліжка із приглушеним криком, перекотився, скочив на ноги рухом з водного танцю і кинувся назовні з намету, тримаючи меча в руці. Джоффрі вже збирався вимагати доповідь, коли зауважив, що переляканий червоноплащник не був легіонером.

\- Ох... вільно, солдате... - незграбно вимовив принц і забрав руку з плеча вартового, відходячи на крок назад. Навколо простяглась ніч на Королівському шляху, темряву трохи розганяло лише світло від смолоскипа в руці вартового та безліч зірок на небі.

\- Все в нормі, мій пане, все навкруги спокійно, - відповів червоноплащник, очевидно намагаючись опанувати себе, проте він і далі поїдав поглядом меча в джоффриній руці.

\- Так... так, звичайно, - сказав Джоффрі, схиляючи голову, і пішов вперед, стурбований. Він знайшов трохи втіхи в траві під ногами та теплому вітерці літньої ночі, двох звичних відчуттях, що разом із механічними рухами ніг полегшили намагання заспокоїти своє серце.

_То був лише сон..._

_Лише спогад..._

Він зупинився біля дерева на краю великого, безладно розбитого табору, вдивляючись на зорі. Юнак глибоко вдихнув і оперся спиною на стовбур, обмірковуючи це все.

_Ті, хто стоїть на варті..._

Він просто отак стояв там, відчуваючи всепоглинальну самотність, а зорі мерехтіли в нічному небі і серце _билось_ в грудях, навіть і не думаючи сповільнюватись...

\- Ти так виглядаєш, наче от-от зомлієш, племіннику, - ліниво прокоментував видовище Тиріон з іншого боку дерева, піднімаючи штани та зав'язуючи пояс.

\- Дядьку! - вихопилось в Джоффрі, коли він відстрибнув від дерева, рефлекторно здіймаючи меча в захисній стійці.

\- Я не знаю, що тобі розказував мій брат, але меч не надасть тобі якогось захисту від холоду, племіннику, - мовив Біс, дивуючись відсутності одягу на Джоффрі, за винятком бріджів.

\- Дядьку... - пробурмотів принц. В цьому житті вони зустрічались лише декілька разів, і в половині випадків він був занадто слабким, щоб підтримувати змістовну розмову. Джоффрі розривався між бажаннями обійняти старого засранця або втекти геть в сльозах... поки не пригадав... ким він був в цей момент життя.

_Самотнім_.

Раптово в приступі самоаналізу він усвідомив, як неспокійно дядько дивиться на оголену сталь. - Я... Ми ж взагалі-то майже і... не говорили... - сказав він незграбно, поклавши меча на траву біля дереві, і сів на землю. Джоффрі не знав, що Тиріон собі думає про цю ситуацію... адже побачити, як _старий Джоффрі_ бродить по табору наче кіт у клітці, з мечем в руці, мабуть не означало б нічого хорошого.

Занепокоєність на обличчі карлика боролась із зацікавленістю протягом кількох секунд, і зацікавленість врешті перемогла, коли він невпевнено сів на траву біля юнака, разом з ним роздивляючись зорі.  
\- Маєш настрій для споглядання, племіннику? - запитав він із легким виразом недовіри в голосі, котрого колишній Джоффрі мабуть би й не зауважив.

Юнак вдихнув на повні груди і відкинувся спиною на стовбур дерева, його очі дещо розфокусувались, коли він вибухнув коротким, самооцінювальним реготом: - Ти й гадки не маєш, дядьку, - сказав він.

Цікавість очевидно остаточно взяла гору, коли Біс прихилився ближче: - Заради богів, часом цей новий настрій не має нічого спільного із подіями, про які половина служників Червоного замку розповідала плітки протягом минулого тижня? - запитав він.

Джоффрі порухав щелепою з боку в бік, наче кусав особливо великий шматок тієї робертової оленини, - Так... - вимовив він. Принц так давно жив із цим тягарем, що вже вважав неможливим для себе комусь це все розказати. Тиріон помовчав хвильку, мабуть розставляючи певні нові факти в голові, перш ніж злегка кивнув до самого себе і поглянув на хлопця: - Якщо відчуватимеш потребу чимось поділитись... - почав він невпевнено.

Джоффрі посміхнувся і повернув голову до дядька: - Дякую, Тиріоне, - сказав він із щирою сумною посмішкою, чим здається ще більш збентежив Напів-мужа.

Він потім прямо там і заснув, прихилившись спиною до стовбура, під теплими поривами літнього нічного вітерця, що приємно обдував шкіру.

**7**

Вигляд принца, вбраного в легкий обладунок та озброєного одночасно мечем і булавою, змушував багатьох присутніх в каравані здивовано піднімати брови. Джоффрі на те не зважав, він почувався повністю голим щоразу, як навіть просто задумувався про вихід назовні без броні та чогось важкого для трощіння черепів. Він мовчазно тренувався наодинці, в ранні години перед світанком, використовуючи булаву та одноручний меч, щоб знову повернути до вжитку праву руку. На жаль, його кружляння, приглушені вигуки та випадкові прокльони зазвичай збирали невеличке коло бажаючих поглянути на це денне (чи радше нічне?) видовище. Навіть коли він спробував змінити місце тренування поближче до свого намету, то все одно привертав увагу кількох червоноплащників та штормоземців.

За одним поступово пішло інше...

\- Тримай верхню стійку! Ні! Підніми вище, трясця! - вигукнув він, пригнувшись під турнірним мечем і кинувся впритул до штормоземського вартового, де довгий меч втрачав свою перевагу через довжину, і легко вдарив того по шоломі своїм молотом. - Зараховано! - крикнув він, коли вартовий заточився назад, тримаючись за голову від несподіваного удару. Вояк швидко сів на землю посеред десятка інших солдат, що так само мали на собі таке ж розмаїття синців та малих порізів.

Ну, це ж їхня вина, насправді. Погляди солдат заставляли його почуватись незручно, так наче вони щойно побачили, як сонце зранку піднімається на заході... Це було просто неприродно, і тепер вони сидять перед ним, уважно слухаючи, перед невеликим майданчиком...

\- Ви просто недостатньо агресивно б'єтесь! Ви не можете розраховувати на те, що противник допустить помилку через виснаження! Маєте змести його зі свого шляху якнайшвидше і рухатись до наступного ворога, - додав він, обернувся назад і продемонстрував рухи на дерев'яному манекені, зібраному з мітел та відер, на якому він відточував удари, ще до того, як отримав цю незвичну аудиторію.

Він відбив замах та двічі ухилився від уявних ударів (ударів, котрі в уяві Джоффрі завжди асоціювались із несамовитим вереском віхтів), а тоді блискавично наблизився із відбиванням замаху та вгатив молотом по "голові" мішені. Дерев'яне відро вибухнуло друзками на всі боки, а манекен завалився на спину, ще й Джоффрі застрибнув на нього зверху і повторив той потужний удар, перетворюючи всю верхню частину манекену в купу уламків, коли ще додатково з півдюжини разів вдарив по противнику з оскалом.

Він відстрибнув назад, важко дихаючи, а тіло приємно наче горіло зсередини, легені не справлялись із незвичним виснаженням.

Джоффрі поглянув в небо, наче бажаючи розправити груди якнайширше, щоб вдихнути побільше благословенного теплого повітря, поки легіонери потопали у власній крові і крилаті віхти піднімали догори нещасних солдат, котрим не поталанило відбитись від формації, зловісне гудіння піщаної бурі, що наближалась, поглинало всі інші звуки, і він знову вдихав на повні груди, тепле повітря приносило з собою найприємніше відчуття, що він коли-небудь відчував...

\- ... мій принце? - промовив хтось позаду нього. Джоффрі крутанувся на місці, зупиняючи меча біля чиєїсь шиї та піднімаючи догори молота, вже готовий до синхронного трощіння-та-відрубування голови, але в останню мить зупинився, усвідомлюючи, що та шия належала людині, а не віхту.

_\- Ніколи_ не підходь отак з-за спини, ніколи, зрозумів? - запитав він небораку-червоноплащника із дикими очима, проте без жодного сліду загрози в голосі. То було лише щиросердне попередження, адже Джоффрі не був певен, що таки не вб'є наступну особу в такій же ситуації. Навіть зараз, в глибинах розуму, чийсь голос голосно кричав, вимагаючи двічі вгатити молотом, щоб відділити голову від тіла.

Принц опустив свою зброю додолу; той голос, чи можливо вже й інстинкт, швидко втратив гучність і зник безслідно.

\- Т-т-так, мій принце, - пробелькотів солдат і повільно відійшов на-зад.

\- А щось сталось..? - запитав Джоффрі.

\- Н-і, я маю на увазі, ви здавалось... відволіклись, лише на хвильку, ваша милість, - відповів той, і декілька інших глядачів ствердно кив-нули, зберігаючи нейтральні вирази облич.

\- А-а... Мабуть я трошки захопився, чи не так? - запитав він риторично і повернувся та підняв догори того манекена. Купа потрощеної деревини виглядала так, наче вже й не могла витримати власної ваги...

\- Ну, отже завжди перевіряйте, чи ворог насправді мертвий, гаразд, люди? - мовив він тоном, що зазвичай викликав сміх посеред його легіонерів, але замість реготу всі присутні серйозно кивнули. Чи то через новозавойовану повагу, чи то через страх королівського покарання... він не був певен. - Вже майже світає... нам краще зараз піти вмитись, - сказав він і почав збирати шматки деревини, майбутні дрова. Решту солдат наче заціпило від цього, але коли Джоффрі закінчив наповнення першого возика уламками, то вони всі рушили вперед, щоб допомогти. Невдовзі всю зброю, обладунки та мішені порозсовували куди слід, і він використав той короткий момент хаосу, щоб вислизнути від них до табору.

Сонце вже почало підніматись над заспаним табором, коли Джоффрі пройшов повз нічних вартових, буркнувши привітання. Червоноплащники злегка вклонились у відповідь. Йому якимось чином вдалось переконати Сандора просто лягати спати, поки він буде тренуватись. Все одно Джоффрі перебував всередині табору... ну, майже завжди. Це не було вже аж так складно, як здавалося, Сандор просто ствердно кивнув, перш ніж пильно вдивлятись в його обличчя протягом десятка секунд... все це якось дивно виглядало.

Насправді весь караван наче намагався триматись дещо подалі від нього, так що Джоффрі витратив чимало часу на роздуми, намагаючись зрозуміти, що він робить не так. _Можливо це все через обладунок_, думав він сумно, розщіпаючи кріплення нагрудника, дозволяючи тому впасти і клацнути об землю поблизу лінивих вод Зеленозуба. Він гадав, що старий Джоффрі навряд чи б тягав на собі цю штуку протягом всього шляху від Королівської Гавані до Вінтерфелла...

_Чи все-таки тягав би?_

_Можливо я тоді носив легку шкіряну броню... а може лише жахливо непрактичні розкішні шати_. Він насправді не міг пригадати.

_Я ж точно мав при собі... меча, навіть дав йому ім'я... якесь дурнувате, наче Материна Вуаль чи Золотий Кіготь..._

_А може то був меч із валірійської сталі, котрий вони перекували зі старківського Льоду?_

Це все зводило з розуму, наче він перебував посеред неймовірно величезної браавоської театральної постановки, де всі актори пам'ятали свої ролі, окрім нього.

Джоффрі відкинув нав'язливі думки, видираючись на верхівку великої скелі, звідти він оглядав повільну течію Зеленозуба, перш ніж зістрибнути з краю, згруповуючись перед зануренням в одну з найглибших місцин. Він занурився в воду, вона змила геть бруд та піт, змушуючи його почуватись дещо оновленим. Юнак безстрашно поплив проти течії, вистрибуючи з води вверх під час гребків, наче повністю загубившись посеред вод.

Невдовзі він виліз на берег, важко дихаючи; східне сонце засліплювало очі, коли юнак відкинувся на пісок, насолоджуючись вранішніми променями та дозволяючи воді стікати по тілу та малому шматку тканини на поясі.

_Тепло та спокій... як мало ми цінуємо такі щоденні речі..._ думав він із заплющеними очима, ніжачись під сонячними променями.

\- Ти ж насправді не він, хіба ні? - приглушено прошепотів голосок збоку.

Він майже підстрибнув, але зміг стриматись після швидкого повороту голови. Там, між кількома кущами, стояла Мірцелла, на диво без звичної септи коло себе.

\- Мірцелло..? Що ти мала на увазі, питаючи таке? - запитав він у відповідь та почав одягатись, не забуваючи свого обладунку.

\- Ти рухаєшся інакше, ти розмовляєш інакше... ти думаєш інакше, - нерішуче додала вона.

_Ти знущаєшся з нас інакше, ти забула додати..._ невесело подумав він, сівши на невеличкій галявині та роздумуючи, як краще вийти з цієї ситуації.

\- Вустами дитини промовляє мудрість, хех... - пробурмотів він, похитуючи головою.

\- Ти безлика людина? - запитала Мірцелла, підходячи ближче, наче якась нова порція довіри з'явилась в ній, коли Джоффрі не почав заперечувати її ствердження.

_Гм, це багато що говорить про мою початкову особистість, якщо вона комфортніше почувається в присутності ймовірного Безликого вбивці, ніж зі своїм справжнім братом..._

\- Чому ти так подумала? - запитав він із щирим зацікавленням.

\- Таке казав один слуга, перш ніж матінка відіслала його геть, - відповіла вона, зупинившись в кількох кроках від нього, здається точно переконана, що він був кимось іншим, не старим Джоффрі.

_Сподіваюсь, того неборака не згноїли в темниці чи не прирізали по наказу матінки на вулиці..._

Він засміявся і відкинувся на спину, вирішивши насолодитись сонячною ванною, _от ще з хвильку, а все інше хай іде до сраки._ _Що ж я маю робити далі, налякати її ще сильніше?_

\- Це вже принаймні втретє мене плутають з безликим... - мовив він із задоволеною посмішкою.

\- ...Хто ще? - запитала вона, із цікавістю в голосі. Принцеса підійшла ще на крок, і наче трохи подумали, перш ніж сісти на землю біля нього.

\- По-перше, дядько Тиріон. Він ніколи цього мені не говорив, але це очевидно по тому, як він вичистив королівську бібліотеку від книг, де згадувався Чорно-Білий Дім... то місце, де Безликі тренуються, - додав він, зауваживши збентежений вираз обличчя Мірцелли.

\- Іншим був Бенерро, верховний жрець церкви Ра'Глора у Волантісі... він був настільки переконаним, що я несправжній, що запихнув голову в запалену жарівню... ото було видовище... - додав він зі сміхом.

\- Що?! - вигукнула Мірцелла.

\- Це правда! _Сліпа_ віра може призвести до такого і з тобою, - сказав він, знову сміючись. _Ага, дурнуваті жарти, ось і повертається ланністерівський дух!_

Мірцелла на мить засміялась, перш ніж усвідомила суть. - Але... ти ж ніколи... - вона затнулась в збентеженні.

\- Я не той Джоффрі, котрого ти знала, Мірцелло. Я й досі Джоффрі, але... це... _Це було так давно_... - сказав він, слова раптово наче самі вилітали з його рота, поки він швидко моргав.

_Що я роблю, трясця?! Ану опануй себе, солдате!_

Але він не зміг, натомість раптово усвідомив, що не може стулити рота.

\- Я _бачив_ речі, Мірцелло... Я бачив величних полководців, що керували десятками тисяч солдат, чаклунів із силами, що лежать за межами розуміння простих людей, я бачив природні дива такої краси, що аж плакати хотілось від щастя, і плоди людської праці, такі стародавні, що аж дух перехоплює... магію та мистецтво, відкриття та винаходи нашої раси, та тих, хто жив до нас ... я бачив жорстокість і доброту людей у всій їхній величі, у всій їхній ницості... Я _бачив_ такі речі, Мірцелло... речі, котрі ніколи не можна бачити жодному смертному... потвор з льоду та снігу та потойбічної магії, що мають намір знищити все, що дихає на світі... артефакти з прадавніх легенд, з часів поза межами нашої уяви, вироби таких форм та _концепцій_, що здаються реальнішими, ніж ти чи я... - говорив він, майже задихаючись в кінці, коли закінчилось повітря, та слова й далі лились потоком з рота.

\- Речі, котрі я _бачив_, Мірцелло... - він прошепотів майже до самого себе, заплющивши очі і роздивляючись тисячу й один спогад, - Джоффрі, котрого ти знала, помер давно, _дуже давно_, Мірцелло... - продовжив він, повільно моргаючи, коли потік спогадів нарешті зупинився. Він поглянув на неї майже знехотя, проти свого бажання. Її наче повністю приголомшило усвідомлення того, що він сказав, хоч і було їй не більше десяти років. Вона виглядала шокованою, можливо заціпленою від цієї раптової сповіді, і десь із хвилину обдумувала це все в голові.

Але те, що вона відповіла, приголомшило Джоффрі ще сильніше.

\- Я... Я рада, що він помер, - нарешті вимовила дівчинка тихим голосом.

\- ...Я також радий, Мірцелло... я також, - відповів він, дурнувато киваючи головою.

Юнак підвівся, причепив останнє кріплення обладунку, злегка вклонився сестрі і швидко рушив назад до табору, не маючи сил витримувати тишу. Там вже всі збирались, і він зауважив мірцеллину заклопотану септу, що заглядали за ящики і дивилась між каретами із досить настороженим виразом обличчя. Він подумав, що розуміє ту бідну жінку, адже Мірцелла завжди була найбільш слухняною між ними трьома.

_І напевно найбільш проникливою також... а може це через юний вік вона дійшла до висновків, недоступних дорослим... Цікаво, що вона зробить із моїм несподіваним зізнанням... а ще цікаво, для чого я вивалив всю ту купу жахіть на десятирічну дівчинку... _

Він відчував малесеньке полегшення морального стану після того хаотичного, стислого опису своїх життів, вперше з часу, коли побачив Пурпур після першої смерті, просто трохи облегшивши свій тягар, не зважаючи на випадкові передчуття та окремі прохолодні пориви вітру, що доходили до Королівського шляху з Півночі...

_І тепер час знову рушати Королівським шляхом... до Вінтерфеллу, а потім знову до Королівської Гавані..._

_А потім що..?_

_Смерть, Крига, Відчай._

Джоффрі ще раз похитав головою, дозволяючи сонячному сяйву прогнати ті думки з голови, і повільно пішов до свого намету. Там він зустрів Сандора, що вже збирався бігти шукати принца, і двійко служників, що якраз вантажили його пожитки на воза. Він кивнув Клігану, підходячи, взяв одну із своїх скринь і закинув її на воза. Коли юнак обернувся за наступною, то застиг на місці від поглядів служників, наче ті й віри не йняли такому видовищу.

\- Ой, припиніть! Я ж не якийсь клятий каліка! - він майже закричав... проте це лише сильніше знервувало слуг.

\- От тобі й на, - пробурчав він.

* * *

Якщо маєте бажання підтримати перекладача та скачати "Пурпурові Дні" в форматі електронної книги - запрошую Вас на Alex Malyarchuk Translations на Патреоні. Окрім "Пурпурових Днів" там знаходить ще чимало чого цікавого.


	32. Розділ 28: Сестра

**Розділ 28: Сестра.  
**

**1**

Бенкет буяв на повну, цілі ескадрони фрейлін та служниць носили таці, повні кухлів та всілякої смаженої дичини, частуючи Роберта та й решту гостей в старківській залі безкінечним запасом смаколиків.

Джоффрі сидів навпроти недового старшого сина, Робба, обабіч нього розташувались брат та сестра. Старківські діти сиділи навпроти в ряд, як каченята. Здавалось, що Робб насолоджується бенкетом, теревенячи з Теоном, котрий сидів зразу біля нього та вихвалявся успіхами серед жінок та в лучній стрільбі, проте було видно, що Робб не забув про свого брата-байстрюка, періодично кидаючи погляди до дверей, наче маючи надію, що Джон ризикне виступити проти наказу Кейтлін і таки прийде на бенкет. Решта старківських дітей, здається, також весело проводила час, ведучи звичні розмови, котрими Джоффрі колись захоплювався, багато років тому, та й зараз вони йому не набридали. Розмови щасливої родини. Бран голосно реготав, коли Ар'я кинула їжу ложкою, як з катапульти, в Сансу, прямо на її густе руде волосся, забризкуючи так ретельно заплетені косички.

Він стиха засміявся з того всього, виявивши, що обличчя Санси, котре поступово червоніло, одночасно гарненьке і надзвичайно кумедне. На жаль, вона зауважила, як принц сміється з неї, чи радше з цієї ситуації в загальному, та почервоніла ще сильніше, ледве стримуючи сльози, врешті не витримала і вибігла з зали, крикнувши до Ар'ї: - Ненавиджу тебе!

Санса... при зустрічі з нею він боровся з раптовим імпульсом розповісти їй все як є, дивні спогади та незвичні відчуття вирували всередині голови, аж поки він зміг пригасити їх. Що б хорошого вийшло з того зізнання (причому він розповів би їй значно більше, ніж Мірцеллі) - він не знав, але лише в останню мить зміг стриматись від такої сповіді.

Джоффрі зітхнув і повернувся до поїдання їжі, методично та виважено ріжучи і пережовуючи свою відбивну, так як звик під час облоги. Він відверто дивувався смаку витончених дворянських страв після переважного харчування кашами в попередньому житті, хоча ї-тійська кухня була занадто перенасичена спеціями, на його смак, отож це в загальному дещо вирівнювало ситуацію. Він вів якийсь діалог з Роббом, проте загубився в спогадах і не зміг пригадати, про що взагалі говорив за мить до того.

\- ... Вибач, здається я прослухав останнє, що ти сказав... - незграбно промовив він до Робба та Теона, що вже декілька секунд витріщались на нього.

\- ... Ну, Теон запитував, чи король дозволяє тобі стріляти з лука там у вас в столиці? - сказав Робб із щирим інтересом.

\- ... лучна стрільба? Так, я дещо розуміюсь на цьому... - відповів Джоффрі неуважно, чухаючи потилицю, та почав озиратися назад. Йому здалось, що він щойно пропустив щось важливе. Теонові брови піднялись в зацікавленні, він прихилився до стола, відкидаючи попередній незацікавлений вигляд.

\- Справді? Я б і не подумав, що ви цим цікавитесь... на вигляд у вас немає відповідної статури для цього, - невпевнено пробурчав Грейджой, проте куточки рота вже піднімались в насмішливій посмішці.

_Щось не так,_ подумав Джоффрі, продовжуючи озиратись до великих дверей в залу, аж поки не вловив мірцеллин погляд.

_Дихай,_ мовчки промовила вона, одними губами.

_Дихати? Я ж дихаю..._

Він раптово усвідомив, з яким _темпом_ вдихає повітря, та похитав головою, відкидуючись спиною на спинку стільця.

\- ...отож... ти не будеш проти? - нетерпляче запитав Робб, дещо збентежено поглянувши на двері, перш ніж розвернутись до Джоффрі. Теон виглядав заінтригованим.

\- Так, звичайно, - кивнув ствердно Джоффрі, опускаючи погляд на стіл.

\- Чудово! Тоді завтра на подвір'ї, після сніданку... Ви будете стріляти першим, звичайно, мій принце... - додав Теон із тріумфальною посмішкою.

\- Звісно, звісно... - пробурмотів Джоффрі. Він досі відчував, наче пропустив щось важливе, та продовжив вечерю, проте якийсь тягар всередині продовжив зростати.

Принц із підозрою поглянув на ножа в руці, нарешті виявивши джерело того дискомфорту.

\- Цей ніж... - пробурмотів він, вдивляючись в нього уважніше.

\- ... Що з ним не так? - звідкись здалека долинув роббовий голос, одразу підтриманий теоновим пирханням: - Здається принц високо оцінив якість старківських ковалів, - промовив спадкоємець Грейджоїв.

\- Цей ніж... я вже бачив його раніше... - повільно промовив Джоффрі, обертаючи ножа в руці та несамовито вдивляючись в приладдя, наче намагаючись отримати звідти якесь приховане знання.  
Голосний крив вивів його із заціпеніння, і він рвучко озирнувся, дивлячись на вихід з великого намету, де щойно з'явився нажаханий сонцепромінь. - Зовнішня варта загинааагххх... - його крик перервався хрипінням, коли з-за спини наче нізвідки вигулькнув шрайк, як привид, та перерізав горло легіонера бронзовим кинджалом.

Пронизливі крики почулись зі всіх сторін навколо нього, коли шрайківські пазурі почали шматувати стінки намету, хапаючи пластунів ззаду і стягуючи їх на підлогу, де нападники блискавично добивали неборак десятками ударів своїх коротких мечів, перш ніж хтось встиг відреагувати.

Джоффрі навіть не мав часу підвестись, коли гострі пазуристі лапи вхопили його з-за спини і кинули на землю. Він ще встиг побачити блискуче лезо короткого бронзового меча, перш ніж миттєво перекотився вбік, хоча лезо все-таки різонуло його по лівому плечі. Юнак відстрибнув назад від того шрайка, ухиляючись від іншого, що вже збирався випустити йому кишки, не маючи часу для витягування катани, бо врізався в іншого лускатого гуманоїда. Вони разом покотились по підлозі, протягом двох секунд, навколо них кричали та вмирали люди. Джоффрі зміг зупинитись, сидячи зверху на істоті, пригинаючи руку з мечем вагою тіла, та вгатити ножа шрайку в око, спричиняючи появу фонтана дивної на вигляд рідини та крику агонії. Шрайківський вояк все кричав і кричав, поки Джоффрі зі всіх сил вдавлював ножа йому в голову, та враз той голосний крик змішався з новим звуком.

\- Джоффрі, Джоффрі! Братику! - наполягав той новий голос, знову і знову.

Він двічі моргнув, досі дивлячись на ножа в руці. Долоня охопила руків'я зі всіх сил, майже біла від зусилля, її огортала чиясь інша, менша на вигляд. Він витріщався на ножа ще десь з п'ять секунд, перш ніж опанував себе і обережно поклав його на стіл біля своєї тарілки. Мірцелла повільно відпустили його руку після того.

\- З тобою все добре, брате? - запитала вона сором'язливо, а Робб з Теоном дивились на це все досить насторожено.

\- Звісно, звісно... зі мною все гаразд... - відповів він, намагаючись стримати раптову вологу в очах.

_Вона назвала мене братом... вона назвала мене братом..._

Та думка загрожувала перерости в нестримне рюмсання, як в немовляти, з якоїсь незрозумілої причини. Він зі всіх сил вщипнув себе за ногу під столом, благословенний біль допоміг втамувати це бажання та повернутись до норми.

\- Дякую, сестро, - нарешті він зміг вимовити.

Вони ще трошки подивилась на нього, перш ніж нерішуче кивнула та повернулась на своє місце, поки Томмен вирячився на неї з неприхованим трепетом, так наче вона щойно приборкала білого блукача. Коли принесли третю переміну страв, Джоффрі марно намагався розрізати виделкою свинину навпіл, чим викликав реакцію у здивованого Робба: - Я можу наказати принести вам нового ножа, принце Джоффрі... якщо... бажаєте? - запитав він недоладно.

_А він намагається говорити як лорд, справді старається, щоб йому пусто було._

\- Ні, дякую, - відповів принц, злегка піднімаючи долоню. Він ще раз поглянув на страву, перш ніж відкласти виделку вбік.

\- Я вже наївся, - збрехав він, знову відкидуючись спиною на крісло. Джоффрі кинув поглядом вздовж королівського стола і із задоволенням виявив Роберта в доброму гуморі, як завжди при відвідинах Вінтерфеллу; король поглинав кожну страву, як виголодалий моряк, і реготав та підколював Неда без упину. Джоффрі раніше обурювався через дії Роберта в колишніх життях, чимало років тому... через його безтурботність навіть в часи, коли королівства, підвладні цьому сибариту, починали сповзати в хаос. Але тепер юнак просто радів, що його "батько" може _трохи_ повеселитись та зробити перерву між клопотами та неприємностями...

Матінка дивно поглянула на нього, і Еддард здається також вловив відчуття чогось дивного десь за мить перед нею.

_Трясця, чого вони всі так на мене дивляться?!_

Він роздратовано похитав головою, коли принесли десерт. Лимонні пиріжки.

_Ех, шкода Сансу..._ думав він, вдивляючись на тарілку. _Це ж її улюблені ласощі..._

_... О, чому я це пам'ятаю, але не можу згадати, як же раніше звертався до Роберта?!_ Запитав він сам себе, поклавши долоню з розчепіреними пальцями на чоло.

**2**

Звуки зіткнення точила з сталлю його меча були знайомими та заспокійливими, це регулярне скрипіння, що повторювалось з ідеально рівними проміжками. Він вдихав повітря щоразу, як торкався точилом по високоякісній криці, врівноважуючи ритм із легенькими поривами вітерцю, котрі обвівали чардерево в Божегаї.

Джоффрі перервався на хвильку, коли незвично сильний, теплий порив підняв опале листя навколо дерева, підвів голову трошки вище і знову вдихнув на повні груди, не розплющуючи очей.

_Це було так давно..._

Він ще трошки протримав паузу під променями вранішнього сонця, неначе розтягуючи насолоду від теплих променів до безкінечності, аж враз відкрив очі і поглянув прямо перед собою.

\- Нишпориш за мною? - запитав він, злегка посміхаючись.

\- Я запитала в Сандора, - відповіла Мірцелла, підходячи ближче, та сіла на сусідню гілку.

Джоффрина сумна посмішка дещо потеплішала від того, він щось буркнув і відхилився до стовбура. В них виникла якась дивна своєрідна дружба, між ним та його сестрою, в цьому незвичному та в загальному некомфортному житті. Він виявив, що час від часу розповідає їй окремі частини зі свого досвіду, фрагменти, занадто хаотичні для того, щоб зібрати їх в змістовну історію, але достатні, щоб підтримувати розмову.

\- Тобі ж не потрібно весь час гострити зброю, ти ж розумієш? Ті... крижані монстри... їх тут більше немає, - звернулась вона до Джоффрі, котрий не припиняв свого заняття.

_\- Меч завжди має бути нагостреним, а розум - завжди готовим, до миру чи до війни, -_ процитував він недоладний переклад з ї-тійської, знову проводячи точилом по лезу.

_\- Все, що ти промовляєш, звучить як якась завчена мудрість, так наче я розмовляю зі сторічним дідом, -_ Мірцелла спробувала перекривити його стиль.

Джоффрі зареготав, киваючи в згоді, та обернувся до неї: - Ах ти ж... Вірно підмічено... вірно підмічено, сестричко, - відповів він, посміхаючись, - Чим ви з Томменом займались останнім часом? - він спробував перевести тему розмови.

Незважаючи на її розум, не типовий для дітей її віку, Мірцелла все ж залишалась десятирічною дівчинкою: - Він ганявся за мною по подвір'ю весь час разом з Браном, бо я пообіцяла навчити його закляттю, котрим можна тебе причарувати, якщо він зможе спіймати мене, - вона хитро зауважила.

Джоффрі скривився від тих слів, але ствердно буркнув, подумавши про Брана на хвильку. - Тож в Брана не було ніяких інших занять тим часом? - запитав він.

\- Ні, він і досі вважає, що то Ар'я донесла про нього, - відповіла вона, хитро звівши біляву брову.

\- Гмм. Так... Леді Кейтлін може... сприйняти занадто близько до серця загрозу здоров'ю її дітей, - неуважно пробурмотів Джоффрі. _Найближчим часом ти не лазитимеш стінами, Бране Старку,_ подумав він із полегшенням.

_Принаймні він загине і перетвориться на віхта, стоячи на обох ногах,_ виринула неприємна думка, що загрожували розтрощенням його добродушному настрою.

_Ччрррррііік_, заскрипіло точило в унісон думкам.

\- Ти ж знаєш, що Робб та Теон досі чекають тебе на стрільбищі? - раптово сказала вона, допомагаючи змінити потік думок від депресивного висновку. Так наче вона відчувала, коли варто втрутитись.

\- ... а-а, що? - збентежено запитав Джоффрі.

\- Ти ж домовився там зустрітись з ними... вчора, на бенкеті, - додала вона із зухвалою посмішкою.

\- ... Я... ти... а, так, я ж домовлявся, здається? - пробурчав він, підводячись, автоматично на рефлексі перевіривши міцність шкіряних кріплень сталевого нагрудника, і заховав меча в піхви.

\- Домовлявся, - підтвердила вона вигуком ззаду, коли він вже біг геть із Божегаю, якось пригадуючи напрям навіть після всіх цих років. Він прибіг на стрільбище та побачив знудженого сера Родріка Касселя, що неквапно чистив тренувального меча, та Робба з Теоном, котрі про щось теревенили біля лучної мішені.

\- Роббе! Теоне! Прошу вибачення за запізнення... - почав Джоффрі.

\- Не переймайтесь, результат буде незмінним, - нахабно перервав його Теон, підводячись з товстого снопа сіна; він вишкірився, дивлячись на джоффрин обладунок: - Запевняю вас, що тут ви в повній безпеці, мій принце, - додав він, награно вклоняючись.

\- Давайте швиденько з цим покінчимо, гаразд? - пробурмотів Робб, котрий щойно підійшов до Теона, передаючи тому лук і повний стріл сагайдак.

\- Королевич стріляє першим, звичайно ж, - сказав Грейджой, передаючи лук і сагайдак Джоффрі.

Джоффрі лише звів брову, іронічно дивлячись на Робба і ледве стримуючи сміх від теонових вишуканих манер: - Це так люб'язно з твого боку, - відповів він, збиваючи хлопця з пантелику, і Робб пильно поглянув на принца, вперше за сьогодні.

Вони підійшли до краю стрільбища, Джоффрі прив'язав сагайдак до поясу і спробував опанувати незвичного лука, злегка натягуючи його і перевіряючи тятиву. - Чудово, хлопці, мій принце, - кивнув сер Родрік, підводячись, полишив меча на землі і підійшов до них, - По одній стрілі по черзі, аж поки сагайдак не спорожніє або хтось з вас не скаже зупинитись, тоді ми порівняємо цілі, - мовив він, показуючи на дві мішені з дерева та сіна на протилежному краї стрільбища. - І якщо _хтось із вас_, малих шибеників, побіжить через стрільбище без мого дозволу, - пробурчав він, озираючись до дерев'яної відкритої галереї, що нависала над тренувальним майданчиком, - я особисто відшмагаю вас! - закінчив лицар, звертаючи награний гнів до ряду голівок на галереї, а саме до Брана, Ар'ї, Томмена, Рікона та Санси.

\- Здається до нас завітали глядачі, - скривився Джоффрі.

\- Саме так, - відізвався клятий нахабний кракен.

Сер Родрік вже наче й пожалів за свій вибух гніву, і поспішив продовжити: - Гаразд, починайте, коли будете готові, принце Джоффрі, - додав він.

Джоффрі просто хихикнув і похитав головою: - Добре, - сказав він, витягуючи стрілу з сагайдака, розмістив її на луці і вистрелив, стріла швидко пробила горлянку верблюжого вершника. Той заточився на краю дюни, маленький фонтанчик крові виринув з його рота, обличчя застигло від здивування. - ЛУЧНИКИ! СТРІЛЯЙТЕ ПО ГОТОВНОСТІ!" заволав Джоффрі, ногу пекло як від вогню через ковзаючу рану від метального списа.

Скривавлені пластуни присіли на одне коліно обабіч нього, освітлені тьмяним світлом молодого місяця в небі; вони пускали стрілу за стрілою, так швидко як тільки могли, по десяткам верблюжатників, що видирались дюною догори, на диво дикуни були пішими. Варвари волали свій характерний клич, пришвидшуючи наступ із високо піднятими шаблями, поки стріли незвично _гучно _ пробивали їхні легені та ноги, спричиняючи жахливі агонізуючі крики, коли поранені валились додолу, сповільнюючи наступ їхніх товаришів передсмертними конвульсіями. Їхні крики звучали приглушено, майже виснажено, коли вони продовжували наступ, перестрибуючи через тіла загиблих одноплемінників.

\- НЕ ДАЙТЕ ЇМ ДІСТАТИСЬ ДО ВАС ВПРИТУЛ! ВАЛІТЬ ЇХ НАСМЕРТЬ! - проревів Джоффрі, і пластуни випустили цілу лавину стріл. Джоффрі сам пускав по стрілі що три секунди, ідеально вивіряючи рухи, наче якийсь заводний механізм. Він всадив стрілу в груди кочівника, мабуть не старшого за п'ятнадцять років, наступну в шию низького волаючого вояка, і ще одну в малого хлопця, котрий ледь-ледь мав сил підняти шаблю двома руками. Бронебійна стріла пробила череп дитини як балістний болт, примушуючи малого впасти вниз як маріонетку з перерізаними нитками.

_Це ж діти, вони лише діти,_ нажахано думав Джоффрі, не припиняючи стрільби, поки озброєні рештки верблюжого племені мчали догори схилом із жахом та жагою крові, знаючи, що єдиним спасінням для них буде перемога над Джоффрі та його людьми.

_Якщо ми зупинимось, то загинемо, якщо зупинимось, то загинемо, якщо зупинимось, то загинемо,_ повторював подумки Джоффрі знову та знову, не припиняючи стрільби. Він застрелив якусь жінку з ножем в руці; її ноги підкосились і вона впала на живіт, розбурхані пориви піщаної бурі майже миттєво поховали її худе тіло. Наступну стрілу він вгатив в груди своєму однолітку, перелякані очі хлопця повільно моргнули, як той заточився і впав на спину, наче й не усвідомлюючи до кінця таку раптову смерть. Натовп продовжував наближатись, і Джоффрі безнадійно шукав стрілу в майже спорожнілому сагайдаку, стріли закінчувались, а вересклива орда майже досягнула ряду легіонерів.

Він таки знайшов ще одну стрілу і блискавично швидко вистрелив по здоровенному чолов'язі, вищому за різьблену фігуру на носі _Вітрів Сходу_. Той берсерк ревів від болю, не зупиняючи руху наверх дюною, не зважаючи на прострелене плече та тримаючи шаблю в правій руці, а в лівій щось несучи. Джоффрі безнадійно вистрелив ще одну стрілу, пробиваючи смертнику живіт. Воїн-верблюжатник схилив голову, наче бугай, не припиняючи навіженого бігу разом із залишками свого племені; їм залишалось менше дюжини кроків до лінії пластунів. Джоффрі раптово усвідомив, що то не жага крові домінувала в очах чоловіка, а страх. Страх і безнадія, і він намагався прикрити тілом невеликий згорток ковдр, що ніс в лівій руці. З-під ковдр чулось рюмсання немовляти.

Джоффрі не коливався, не зважаючи на колючі пориви піску, випускаючи наступну стрілу, цього разу з бронебійним вістрям, бідоласі прямо в сонячне сплетіння. Він сапнувся рукою за черговою стрілою, але серце стиснулось від жаху, коли рука намацали лише порожнечу. Чолов'яга безнадійно заволав, останній знесилений крик зірвався з його скривавлених губ, коли він підняв догори шаблю, щоб зарубати принца, добігши майже впритул.

\- МЕЕЕЧІІІ! МЕЕЕЧІІІІІ! - закричав Джоффрі, відкидуючи лук вбік і оголюючи катану, а просочений кров'ю згорток в лівій руці смертника все ридав і ридав і ридав...

\- ... все гаразд, все добре, дихай, брате, глибоко дихай, все добре, все добре, - повторювала без упину Мірцелла, обнімаючи його так міцно, як могла. Джоффрі наче якось відсторонено зауважив, що занадто швидко дихає, видихаючи повітря голосніше за захеканого Пса та зафіксувавши погляд на мішені, як навіжений. Ціль нагадувала виглядом їжака, вщент заповнена стрілами, більшість з них оточували центр мішені чи розташовувались дещо вище, там де мала б бути голова людини.

\- Аахх... Я... аххх... аххх... я вже... ааххххх, - він намагався промовити, похитуючись, і вдивлявся на мертво затиснутого в спітнілій долоні меча, вістря котрого було направлене в напрямі мішені. - Мені вже... ахх.. .я в нормі... я в нормі, Мірцелло... - нарешті він спромігся вимовити, опускаючи меча донизу. Сестра обережно відпустили його, коли похитування зменшилось і руки перестали тремтіти. Він спробував вдихнути якнайглибше, одночасно ховаючи меча в піхви, і незграбно витер піт з мокрого чола. - Дякую тобі, - пробурмотів Джоффрі , коли Мірцелла передала йому шматок тканини, котрим він протер піт з очей.

Вони обернулись і побачили розмаїтий натовп глядачів, що вдивлявся на принца із різними ступенями трепету та бентеги. Проте їх швидко розігнав гучний голос сера Родріка: - Гаразд, ви всі! На сьогодні достатньо видовищ! - прогуркотів він, розполохуючи їх навсібіч самим лише тоном. - Ось, випий це до дна, - наказав він Джоффрі з виразом досвідченого сонцепроменя, передаючи хлопцю водний міх. Принц підкорився без зайвих питань, із вдячністю п'ючи воду. - Вилий рештки на голову, це приведе тебе до тями, - наполягав старий вояк, вхопивши його за плече. Джоффрі так і зробив, холодні струмені потекли тілом і наче змили ту дивну уявну павутину, що з'явилась після погляду на мішень. Він обернувся до Робба з Теоном, одночасно піднімаючи лука з землі.

\- Мені справді шкода, Теоне, я, е-е, трохи захопився... чи не бажаєш... - затнувся Джоффрі, коли Грейджой підняв обидві руки на рівень грудей і показав жестом "стій".

\- Ні, ні, вважаю, що ми вже й так знаємо, хто з нас кращий лучник... - мовив він без жодних слідів сарказму в голосі, - ... Де ти так навчився... _цього_? - запитав він, вказуючи рукою на мішень, де всі двадцять стріл скупчились в самому центри чи трошки вище.

\- Я... - почав Джоффрі, але його одразу перервав сер Родрік: - Хлопці, ви сьогодні вже повеселились, а тепер вшивайтесь, поки лорд Старк не почав розпитувати про неналежне використання тренувального майданчику, - наказав він, забираючи лук та сагайдак з джоффриних рук.

\- Але Родріку... - почав Робб, та замовк від погляду майстра-над-зброєю. - Мабуть ми побачимось пізніше, Джоффрі, чудово стріляєш, - привітав він принца із злегка заздрісним поглядом, перш ніж піти навздогін Теонові.

\- Сідай тут, - мовив сер Родрік таким звичним тоном, котрим сонцепромені звертаються до підлеглих офіцерів. Джоффрі мовчки сів на дерев'яну лавку, допиваючи рештки води, а вінтерфелльський майстер-над-зброєю сів біля нього. - Бувало й гірше? - старий вояк задав пряме питання, не ухиляючись від суті.

\- ... трошки, - збрехав Джоффрі, дивлячись на свої нерухомі руки.

\- А як з нічними жахіттями? - запитав сер Родрік, пильно вдивляючись в співрозмовника.

\- Та все добре, - відповів Джоффрі поспіхом, й далі вдивляючись на руки, намагаючись розслабити їх знову і знову та позбутись того болісного відчуття в кінцівках і плечах.

\- ...Зрозуміло, - пробурмотів лицар, знову обертаючись до Джоффрі.

\- Зі мною все добре, _сер_ Родрік, - наполягав принц. Він підвівся та рушив геть, відчувши, як розум трохи прояснився.

\- Звичайно, мій принце, - відповів сивий вояк, дивлячись як той йде до замку. Та перш ніж Джоффрі встиг далеко відійти, майстер-над-зброєю знову промовив, - Дещиця есенції нічної тіні допоможе вам, коли крики стануть занадто гучними, - вигукнув він дещо стишеним голосом. Джоффрі зупинився біля вхідних дверей. Він так постояв ще з секунду, аж враз обернувся і кивнув із повагою до майстра-над-зброєю.

\- Дякую вам, сер, - мовив він таким же стишеним тоном, перш ніж розвернутись і зайти до головної твердині замку.

**3**

\- Дякую за твої дії там на стрільбищі... здається ти єдина у світі, хто може заспокоїти мене, коли я... _повертаюсь назад_... - незграбно мовив Джоффрі, сівши біля Мірцелли за столом в старківській їдальні.

\- Не переймайся, я лише роблю те ж саме, що й з кошенятами, - сказала вона з веселою посмішкою.

\- Ага, кошенята... - Джоффрі посміхнувся, його зелені очі затуманились від роздумів.

\- Ну, це ж поки що спрацьовує, чи не так..? - запитала сестра, піднімаючи голову.

\- Звичайно! Звичайно... - Джоффрі негайно здався, - Чи хтось вже почав задавати забагато питань? - уточнив він.

_З яких це пір я скотився до того, що використовую десятирічну дівчинку як основного інформатора..._ подумав він вже хто зна який раз, дивлячись на задумливу Мірцеллу.

\- Гммм, ну, я попросила Томмена нікому не розповідати, і поки що він мовчить... тобі насправді варто поговорити з ним, - вона знову почата картати його.

\- Так і зроблю... пізніше, гаразд? - запевнив він її, жестикулюючи виделкою в руці, наче заохочуючи продовжувати (на щастя, його... складнощі з старківським столовим начинням припинились... поки що, принаймні).

\- Тобі насправді варто переговорити з ним, він досі не вірить, що старий Джоффрі загинув... - легковажно додала вона, і Джоффрі аж заціпило, він одразу почав крутити головою по сторонах, дивлячись, чи хтось сторонній не почув цього.

\- Будь ласка _стиш_ голос під час такої розмови, - пробурмотів він.

\- Всі вважають, що наймолодший старківський хлопчик все вигадав, і що Сансі так сподобалась та байка, що вона сама врешті-решт повірила у вигадку. Ар'я підтримала таку думку, щоб й далі кпинити з сестри, а Робб з Теоном ані словом не промовились, наскільки мені відомо, - продовжила вона, так наче й не почула його прохання.

\- Але сер Родрік зобов'язаний розповісти Недові... - Джоффрі зітхнув.

\- А той мабуть розкаже батькові, - закінчила думку Мірцелла.

\- Це пояснює сьогоднішнє шепотіння від столу батьків, - пробурмотів Джоффрі, злегка повернувши голову набік і спостерігаючи за дуже, дуже рідкісним станом Роберта, що мовчки їв свою страву, втупившись поглядом в тарілку.

_От лайно... це погано. Дуже погано._

\- Я просто не розумію, чому ти не розповіси всім... - додала Мірцелла, без інтересу поїдаючи свою порцію.

\- Вони замкнуть мене в моїй кімнаті через сором, і будуть сподіватись що решта лордів не зверне уваги те, що один із "синів" короля Роберта не сповна розуму... - похмуро відповів Джоффрі.

\- Але я вірю тобі! Я допоможу переконати їх! - проголосила вона, її обличчя наче запалало від завзяття.

Джоффрі відчув дивне бажання скуйовдити її біляві пасма волосся; натомість він стримав той імпульс, просто поклавши голову на її плече. - Це було б дуже смішно, - сказав він, насолоджуючись близьким контактом з кимось, хто, як він вважав раніше, ніколи не зможу пробачити його старі гріхи.

\- Тобі _справді_ варто поговорити з Томменом, - ліниво додала Мірцелла.

\- Я ж вже казав, що в свій час... - він затнувся, побачивши погляд Томмена, що сидів навпроти них разом з Браном Старком. Хлопчик витріщався на сестру із буквально випавшою щелепою та круглими від здивування очима, так наче він побачив справжню богиню.

Джоффрі подавився шматком пудингу на мить, а по тому одразу вибухнув нестримним реготом, він вже й не пам'ятав, коли так голосно і щиро сміявся.

Томмен крутив головою на всі боки наче навіжений, наче шукаючи підтвердження в оточуючих на кшталт _"хтось крім мене це бачить?!",_ що звичайно ж примусило Джоффрі зареготати ще сильніше.

**4**

Кінець перебування у Вінтерфеллі викликав в Джоффрі змішані відчуття. З одного боку, повернення до Королівської Гавані означало прийняття страшної правди, котру він намагався ігнорувати з самого моменту воскресіння в цьому житті. З іншого - це означало, що йому вже не доведеться уникати майже болючої цікавості Робба та Теона. Було ще чимало справ, котрими він би зайнявся із більшим інтересом, наприклад поговорити із Джоном, розпитати Бенджена Старка про Нічну Варту, чи й просто провести додатковий день у медитації під незрівнянним затишком вінтерфелльського Божегаю (від цього насправді в багатьох виникли певні сумніви...). Що ж, час прийшов, як завжди, рухатись далі.

Він просто плив по течії, фігурально кажучи, більш-менш роблячи саме те, що від нього очікували оточуючі (або принаймні як він сам вважав - що саме від нього очікують, різниця між цими поняттями з часом ставала все менш очевидною, тож Джоффрі врешті припинив спроби прикидатись, коли вони вже проїжджали Перешийок). Він переймався на рахунок своїх зустрічей з Сансою, напівсерйозно боячись, що не стримається і вибухне, розповівши їй все про себе в момент слабкості, котрі траплялись не раз і не два. Він намагався тримати дистанцію від практично всіх навколо, окрім Тиріона та Мірцелли, двох людей, котрі якось змогли прослизнути повз його відчуженість в цьому житті.

Злегка викривлені спогади із минулого виринали все частіше і ставали нестримнішими, бентежачи його і виводячи з рівноваги. Супутні відчуття, що зазвичай виринали разом зі спогадами, іноді вдаряли по ньому зі всієї сили, примушуючи сліпо моргати, не бачачи сонячного світла, а бувало й що змушували сісти на землю без жодної на те причини, так наче він втрачав контроль над власним тілом.

Це все дуже набридало... але він рухався далі, так як чинив завжди. Мірцелла виявилась несподіваним дарунком богів в цьому плані. Вона фактично опікувалась нам як матір, вислуховуючи сповіді про окремі більш притомні спогади, і тримала в обіймах, коли він починав мовчки плакати без, як видавалось, жодних причин для цього, завжди посеред ночі. Він не знав, чи слуги і охоронці (мірцеллині та його власні) знали... якщо й знали, то тримали роти закритими. Сандор точно був в курсі, він сам якимось дивним чином посприяв їм, переконавшись, що джоффрин та мірцеллин намети завжди стоятимуть один біля одного під час зупинок на ніч.

Джоффрі не соромився цього. Він втратив те дурнувате непотрібне відчуття разом із рукою та оком, залишених на якійсь безіменній дюні. Що ж насправді загрожувало спалахом сліпої люті - це насправді те, що власні розум та тіло наче спільно бунтували проти нього самого. Він щодня подумки дякував за заспокійливий мірцеллин голос, хоча й не знав, кому саме, якомусь богові чи невідомій потойбічній сутності.

Тиріон, друга опора притомності, котра допомагала йому витримати цю метафоричну бурю, підійшов до справи з абсолютно іншого боку. Він старався зі всіх сил, відволікаючи принца від нав'язливих думок, розповідаючи, наприклад, свої карколомно смішні спогади про юність в Кастерлі-на-Скелі. Він оформлював їх як неймовірну епічну сагу, заповнену мудрими персонажами, несподіваними сюжетними поворотами і зловісною фігурою страшного ворога, діда Тайвіна, що наглядав за тим всім своїм знаменитим беземоційним поглядом і діяв через своїх попихачів.

Джоффрі справді подобались ті розповіді...

Проте якось тиріонова ментальна терапія перейшла в радикальну стадію, коли дядько став свідком особливо поганої сцени.

**5**

\- Заради Сімох, коли вже вони полагодять ту карету?! - почулось джоффрине бурчання з високої трави, де він лежав, уявляючи себе самого нерухомим мішком з помідорами, нагрітих під сонячними променями, та намагався опиратись неймовірному по силі почуттю нудьги, що загрожувало його здоровому глузду. - Скільки ще часу ми маємо чекати тут, на цьому жалюгідному шматку шляху? - запитав він вголос.

Біс підвівся з трави як якийсь чудернацький пагін, струшуючи травинки з одягу, і поглянув вверх, потім на горизонт: - Ну, коли я востаннє звертав увагу на небо, то сонце було на протилежній половині, - сказав він, - Думаю, що починаю відчувати якусь новознайдену емпатію до нашого любого короля Роберта, - пробурмотів він і обернувся до тієї всіма богами проклятої карети.

\- Я теж... уявляєш... - Джоффрі пирхнув від зневіри, - Чому ми знову не поїхали з ним та Недом? - запитав він дядька і сів на землі, кусаючи травинку зубами. - Мабуть вони вже зжерли половину їжі в королівській кухні до цього часу... ну, принаймні Роберт вже напевне, - пробурчав юнак, знову ліг на траву і поглянув на Біса.

\- Ти ж не хотів залишати Мірцеллу позаду... хоча щось в цьому є, втупитись поглядом в небо протягом кількох годин... мабуть ти щось задумав, племіннику... - сказав Тиріон.

\- Дядьку, цей жарт застарів ще п'ять годин тому... Е-ех, все, я не витримаю більше, - відповів Джоффрі, легко підводячись без використання рук.

\- Ти вважаєш, що справишся там, де нічого не можуть вдіяти досвідчений тесля та його налякані серсеїними криками помічники?! - вигукнув Тиріон, коли Джоффрі пішов прямо до поламаної карети.

\- Так, - відгукнувся той, йдучи догори пологим схилом, аж поки дійшов до дороги і клятої карети. Томмен та Мірцелла бавились в кінці каравану, і він зауважив матір в оточенні фрейлін; вони сиділи за столом за протилежній стороні дороги. Карету помістили на підвищенні з кількох міцних ящиків, майстер-тесля та захекані помічники працювали біля неї зі всіх сил.

\- Доброго вечора, панове, - привітався Джоффрі та взяв молоток і декілька цвяхів.

\- Мій принце! - вигукнув майстер-тесля, так наче щойно побачив привида... чи свого ката, - Ремонт скоро буде закінчено, ми поставимо цю... прекрасну карету на колеса невдовзі, - він брехав так невміло, що Джоффрі аж оскомина вхопила.

\- Заждіть, якщо я можу чимось вам допомогти, то я це зроблю, бо вже сходжу з розуму від _неробства, -_ сказав Джоффрі, не стримуючи потоку слів.

\- Щоб принц працював як звичайний робітник! - теслю аж заціпило від такої перспективи, - Пане, _я ніколи_...

\- Майстре Корлісе, _будь ласка_, - він майже благав його, - Я ж можу підсобити з молотком, в цьому я вправний" додав він.

Щось із тих слів не на жарт вразило майстра. Він неохоче кивнув, показуючи рукою на одне із запасних коліс: - В це колесо потрібно забити декілька цвяхів для міцності, воно нам знадобиться, коли... _якщо_ знову щось зламається в дорозі, - промовив він.

Джоффрі злегка пригнувся, підходячи до колеса: - Я вам вдячний, майстре Корлісе, - відповів він, взявши ще один цвях. Головний тесля каравану нічого на те не відповів, і Джоффрі просто присів біля колеса, нахилився до спиць і поставив цвяха на Х-подібну відмітку, зроблену деревним вугіллям.

\- Гаразд, це не виглядає складним, - пробурмотів він і підняв молотка догори, волосся на потилиці стало дибки, коли він з силою вдарив по цвяху. Білий блукач заверещав від болю, коли голова потвори вдарилась об землю від сили замаху, і Джоффрі загарчав, знову піднімаючи свого вірного пернача; протез металево виблискував під місячним сяйвом, і принц знову несамовито вгатив потвору, відбиваючи від голови білого блукача крижані друзки. Він впав на коліна перед монстром, ігноруючи болюче відчуття обмороження, що повзло догори ногами, і бив протезом знову і знову, розбиваючи голову потвори на друзки. Джоффрі підвів погляд вгору і побачив палаючі рештки того, що раніше було пусковою баштою Драконячого Хору. Цілу секцію стіни затопила справжня лавина віхтів та блукачів, вони добивали поранених та непритомних вояків, рухаючись над розтрощеним тілом сто сімнадцятого Залізного гарнізонного, також по ходу справи вирізаючи останніх вояків восьмої, дванадцятої та сімнадцятої батарей Фортеці Світанку.

\- Сонцепроменю Чжон-Кі! Приведи своїх людей до ладу, готуємось до контрнаступу! - проревів Джоффрі до легіонера поруч з собою. Сонцепромінь відповів йому поглядом мертвих очей, кров повільно дзюрчала з його тіла, нахиленого біля бійниці.

Блукач тихо заскрипів десь знизу під ним, припнутий до землі вагою людини. Істота наче й не усвідомлювала нічого, коли він знову вдарив черговим замашним ударом, нарешті розбиваючи голову потвори на кілька шматків криги, що тріскались під ударом сталевих ребер пернача.

Він напружено намагався віддихатись, використовуючи протез-булаву як ковіньку, щоб підвестись з підлоги.

_Якщо нас там переможуть, то вся Внутрішня стіна впаде перед ворогом..._ думав він безнадійно, озираючись до блукачів, що трійками бродили вздовж всієї секції, наче убезпечуючи місце пробою захисту, і збираючись поближче, щоб відбити контрнаступ.

Вони точно знають, що мають робити... а в Джоффрі немає достатньо людей, щоб зупинити їх.

\- Що за... - він прошепотів, зауваживши маленький силует одразу позаду лінії блукачів на стіні. - ...Цзюнь..? - пробурмотів він від збентеження, підводячись, та дивився на мале дівча, що ховалась між уламків артилерії. Палаюча тут і там деревина підсвітлювала її перелякане обличчя, але блукачі чомусь досі не зауважили її.

\- Що ти робиш..? - тихо видихнув Джоффрі та вдихнув знову, перш ніж виплюнути чималий згусток крові. Маленька сирітка повзла, затиснувши в руці велику дерев'яну ложку, котрою вона зазвичай наливала кашу легіонерам, як здавалось, сторіччя тому, тримаючи кляту ложку так, наче то була якась магічна зброя проти демонів. Вона просувалась між уламками палаючого дерева до поламаної балісти, де...

Блукачі по всьому периметру одночасно, як по команді, раптово заскрипіли і рушили до неї. Цзюнь різко підвелась і кинулась як тер'єр до чималого шматка деревини, що горів з одного боку, та підняла його, так наче жах додав їй нових сил. Одразу по тому вона побігла до купи перекручених драконів, звалених біля розтрощеної балісти.

\- ЦЗЮНЬ! НІ... - заволав він, роблячи крок вперед, аж враз неймовірно потужна вибухова хвиля підняла його в повітря, так наче він був маленьким листочком, та відкинула назад із силою десятка громовиць; права сторона його обличчя, та що там, права сторона всього тіла горіла в агонії.

Він нестримно заверещав, коли впав на землю, котра раптово перестала трястись, і Джоффрі відкинувся на спину. Він нічого не міг чути через всюдисущий передзвін, що втопив в собі всі решту звуків, і спробував незграбно підвести голову, спостерігаючи дивно мовчазні силуети легіонерів та помічників майстра Корліса, що схилились над ним і безпорадно намагались допомогти. Він спробував відповзти назад, на диво руки майже не реагували на команди мозку, тож зміг лише трошки посунутись вбік. Юнак притиснув затиснуті в долоні цвяхи до щоки, натискаючи на шкіру, щоб отримати хоча б якесь відчуття від того, проте не відчув нічого, навіть коли виступила кров. Джоффрі продовжив дряпати щоку, одночасно намагаючись опанувати іншу руку, проте монотонний передзвін чомусь все _сильнішав і сильнішав!_

_Чому я не відчуваю свого обличчя?! Чому я не відчуваю свого обличчя?!_

Мірцелла відштовхнула одного з трипроменів вбік та присіла коло нього, міцно хапаючи долонями його голову, навіть після того, як те дике дряпання цвяхами поранило до крові її шкіру замість його щоки. Вона й далі тримала там свої долоні, невелика гримаса на обличчі була єдиним виявом того, що їй боляче.

Повільно, слава богам, відчуття правої половини обличчя повернулись, незвичне свербіння перепліталось із теплим відчуттям мірцеллиної долоні. Він перестав дряпати її і натомість вхопився за її руку, наче потопаючий моряк - за рятівну линву. Вона застигла на місці, і той всепоглинальний передзвін поступово затихнув, а Джоффрі раптово зрозумів, що він весь час кричав протягом всього цього часу.

Він негайно закрив рота, швидко дихаючи через ніздрі, та зосередився на заспокійливому мірцеллиному голосі, швидко моргаючи, поки рівень освітлення повертався до норми, а темні тіні розчинились в світлі. - _Дихай, -_ вона вимовила тихо, не відводячи зелених очей від його власних, від того його серце дещо заспокоїло своє навіжене биття, судоми припинились; і він просто лежав на землі, поки думки в голові розбивались на друзки і знову сплітались докупи.

Джоффрі повільно підвівся, повільно рухаючи головою з боку в бік, Мірцелла відірвала шматок тканини від сукні і змусила його завмерти на місці, перев'язуючи саморобною пов'язкою його щоку.

Раптом з-за карети виринула Серсея, тримаючи в руках поділ сукні під час бігу. - Матінко, - пробурмотів Джоффрі та обійняв її, втрачаючи сили і майже впавши зі зрадливих ніг. Вона міцно обійняла його та зашепотіла якісь милі дурниці, глядячи по волоссю.

А одразу по тому заверещала до червоноплащників.

\- Що вони зробили з моїм сином! - закричала вона із неймовірним гнівом, - Схопіть їх! Негайно! - додала вона, вказуючи рукою на майстра Корліса та його підмайстрів.

Червоноплащники, котрі щойно підбігли, оголили мечі і рушили до насмерть переляканих майстрів, але перш ніж вони встигли дістатись до них, Джоффрі відпихнув матір вбік і витягнув разом свого меча і одноручну булаву, заступаючи вартовим шлях.

\- Заховайте свої мечі, добродії! - наказав він, тримаючи меча у високій стійці, а булаву - в нижній, майже ліниво біля правої ноги. Червоноплащники застигли на місці, нервово дивлячись на булаву, не на меч. _Розумні хлопці_, подумав Джоффрі, віддаючи їм належне, та злегка стиснув пальці на руків'ї булави. - Негайно, будьте ласкаві, - звернувся він гречно; збентежлива слабкість в тілі майже миттєво змінилась на кришталево чисту рішучість, а тіло наче кричало, вимагаючи бою. Значна частина свідомості практично _благала_ їх почати атаку, благала так, як ніколи раніше в життях, коли сама реальність в його очах здавалась ще більш реальною, так наче він був сліпцем і вперше відкрив очі на світло.

Вартові постояли в ступорі ще з дві секунди, аж врешті почали ховати мечі в піхви та незграбно відійшли, поки Серсея, теслярі та й в загальному всі очевидці цієї ситуації застигли в збентеженні. - Дякую, - сказав він, також ховаючи свою зброю, відчуваючи несподіване розчарування.

\- Вибач, матінко, - продовжив Джоффрі, допомагаючи приголомшеній Серсеї втриматись на ногах, - Теслярі ні в чому не винні, розумієш? - додав він і витер дещицю бруду з її сукні. Королева промовчала, і Джоффрі рушив до сестри.

\- Вибач, Мірцелло, - сказав він і обережно торкнувся вже перев'язаної долоні, проте вона сахнулась назад і хитро всміхнулась: - Томмен дряпається болячіше! - відізвалась дівчинка, повертаючись до свого приголомшеного молодшого брата.

Джоффрі просто схилив голову і пішов до краю дороги, злегка похитуючись наче в хмелю, де в траві лежав Тиріон, допиваючи вино з міха; дядько виглядав в загальному задоволеним видовищем. Він мабуть розумів, що втручання у всю цю ситуацію нічого не змінить.

\- Племіннику, тобі необхідно переспати з жінкою, - мовив він таким тоном, наче щойно проголосив глибоку, позачасову мудрість.

Джоффрі просто мовчки подивився на Біса, перш ніж забрати винний міх з рук дядька.

Арборське золоте ще ніколи так добре йому не смакувало.

* * *

Якщо маєте бажання підтримати перекладача та скачати "Пурпурові Дні" в форматі електронної книги - запрошую Вас на Alex Malyarchuk Translations на Патреоні. Окрім "Пурпурових Днів" там знаходить ще чимало чого цікавого.


	33. Розділ 29: Зірки

**Розділ 29: **

**Зірки.**

**1 **

_Солдати підперли плечима оковані залізом дубові двері. Вони застигли нерухомо, тиснучи на ворота, перш ніж сила удару тарана відкинула їх назад. Вояки швидко повернулись до воріт і зі всіх сил навалились на них, підсилюючи своєю масою._

_\- Списоносцям вийти вперед! Списоносці, станьте попереду, трясця! - заволав сонцепромінь, звертаючись до захисників саморобної барикади в кількох метрах від воріт, та махнув катаною._

_\- ууууууууУУУУУУЗЗЗЗЗААААААА! - заревіла орда коневодів, коли важкий таран вдарив по воротах, трошки проламуючи їх посередині. Джоффрине серце билось несамовито, гарнізонний однопромінь справа від нього задихався від стресу, вдихаючи повітря двічі на секунду, і ледь зберігав притомність._

_\- Готовність! Приготуйтесь, люди! Стрільба по готовності! - закричав сонцепромінь до гарнізонних залізняків та пластунів шістнадцятого патруля, що тримали напоготові списи та луки, стоячи за барикадою всередині цього невеличкого замку. Джоффрі тіпало, коли він перевіряв натяг тятиви, готовий вже прицілитись по воротам, що здригались від чергового жахливого крику, повного жаги крові, з протилежного боку, серце калатало як гонг._

_\- Нє оставляйтє нікаво в живих!* -__ проревів брутальний голос з того боку брами, його одразу підтримав цілий хор вигуків._

_\- ууууууууУУУУУУУУУУУЗЗЗЗЗАААААААААААААААА! - заревіли коневоди, коли брама прогнулась і дерево заскрипіло в агонії. Однопромінь біля Джоффрі сахнувся назад, наче він не міг стримуватись довше._

_\- Ми мусимо здатись, їх там просто забагато! -__ дико закричав він, відходячи назад, не відводячи нажаханих очей від воріт, - __Прошу вас, ми має... - його лемент перервався через катану сонцепроменя, котра пробила горлянку вояка._

_\- То наші вороги! Не вагайтесь! Не виказуйте милосердя, бо ви точно не отримаєте його від них! -__ проревів офіцер, витягуючи скривавленого меча з булькаючого тіла, коли ворота знову вигнулись від чергового удару, бронзова верхівка загостреного тарану пролізла в діру в брамі, вона нагадувала формою голову пустельного коня._

_\- уууууУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЗАААААААААААААААААААА! - наче самі стіни здригались від реву кочівників._

_Зблідлий двопромінь, що стояв поблизу Джоффрі, рохнув, згинаючись, та виблював свій сніданок на землю, сам Джоффрі важко дихав, вістря напнутої стріли витанцьовувало на луці. - ВІДІЙДІТЬ ВІД ВОРІТ! - заволав сонцепромінь до солдат, котрі вже самі кинулись геть від брами, біжучи до барикади._

_\- УУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЗААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААА! - проревіли коневоди, коли ворота практично вибухнули всередину, все навколо наче сповільнилось, коли одна половина брами впала вниз, не втримавшись на поламаних завісах. Яскраве світло, що світило через пролом, майже засліплювало захисників, але Джоффрі таки побачив воїнів-кочівників, що наче виливались суцільним потоком через браму; їхні нечіткі силуети розмивались в яскравих променях, коли вони мчали вперед, високо піднявши сокири та ревучи зі всієї міці, навалючись справжньою лавиною в невеликий простір між воротами та барикадою. Джоффрі побачив їхні навіжені очі, він зауважив кров на їхніх нагострених сокирах, він міг бачити їхні ретельно заплетені бороди, прикрашені напівдорогоцінними каменями._

_Джоффрі відчув, як повітря повільно виринає з сонцепроменевих легень, як грудна клітка розширюється, а рот повільно, так повільно відкривається... _

_\- ...Вооооогооооооонь! - проревів офіцер голосом, що наче розтягнувся до безкінечності, не перериваючись ні на мить, підсилений потужним гудінням тятив і посвистами вітру від хмари стріл, та какофонія здається підсилювалась з кожною секундою, аж поки лавина звуків не затопила повністю джоффриний слух..._

Принц вже пробіг половину кімнати з мечем в руці, перш ніж зміг опанувати свої тіло. Тьмяні місячні промені просочувались крізь напівзачинені віконниці, надаючи джоффриній кімнаті потойбічного вигляду.

_Принаймні тепер я не вибіг в коридор, адже попереднього разу бідного Джека ледь шляк не трафив..._ подумав він, намагаючись стишити своє навіжене дихання.

Це все ускладнювало. Видавалось, що білі блукачі таки прокляли його, коли ледь не вбили там, в Потойбіччі, змушуючи переживати заново спогади про війну, знову та знову, і він не мав перепочинку навіть уві снах. Нічні жахіття поступово ставали нестримнішими, аж поки не досягнули своєрідного плато, і тепер йому щоночі снились блукачі та віхти, старі спогади та навіжені фантазії, де реальні події зливались із вигадками без жодної логіки. Іноді він бився на стінах Фортеці Світанку пліч-о-пліч з Джоном, іншим разом тихо розмовляв з Сансою, котра зайняла місце Джоса, перш ніж невиразні створіння з тіней та темряви накинулись на них, рвучи на клапті намет високого місяця так, наче він був збудований з масла. Видіння Червоного замку, покритого кригою, переслідували його, підсилені хвилями віхтів, вдягнених в лівреї Простору, коли він сам буквально гнив в темниці, не маючи жодної можливості вплинути на хоч щось.

Він мусив, незважаючи на відчай, звернутись до одного із двох старих друзів, котрий допоміг йому в минулому із зціленням душі, до менш балакучого з тих двох.

Джоффрі швидко вдягнувся в свій звичний шкіряний обладунок, причепив меча на пояс і взяв невеликий, якраз такого розміру, щоб поміститись в долоні, гаманець зі стола біля ліжка. Він тихо відчинив двері і злегка кивнув Джекові, червоноплащник кивнув йому у відповідь... без сумніву, вартовий почувався вдячним, що йому не довелось відстрибнути з криком, як минулого разу, коли Джоффрі опанував себе після того, як опівночі вибіг з мечем наголо в коридор...

\- Бачив якогось кота поблизу, Джеку? - запитав він із легкою посмішкою.

\- Ще ні, мій принце, - відповів вартовий, котрий вже призвичаївся до дивних звичок свого господаря.

Джоффрі залишив за собою вартового та й всю Мейгорову Твердиню, крокуючи вниз чисельними сходами та коридорами, керуючись напівпризабутими спогадами, котрі все ж чомусь відчувались свіжими, наче літній морський бриз, та безпомилково рухався скрізь темряву, аж поки не дістався вікна, і різко зупинився.

Башта Правиці гордовито височіла в нічному небі, як і завжди, монумент Правицям минулих сторіч, чия постійна боротьба проти різноманітних королів-самодурів зараз всіма призабута, окрім окремих найбільш кричущих випадків.

\- Нед... - прошепотів Джоффрі майже з тугою в голосі, притуляючись до вікна. Він похитав головою, відійшов на крок і продовжив ходу. Той, кого він сам для себе в глибині душі називав батьком, тепер відносився до принца не інакше, як до чергового незнайомця.

Незважаючи на те, що чардерево Червоного Замку було лише нездалою подобою вінтерфелльського велета, воно все ж слугувало його потребам, коли він сидів під ним зі схрещеним ногами, виструнченою спиною та порожнім розумом. Він навчився від Джоса значно складнішої форми медитації, спочатку просто зацікавлено спостерігаючи за писарем, а пізніше - під керівництвом самого мага. Позиція спини та плечей, розслаблені, проте злегка підняті руки, зведені колом великий та вказівний пальці, все це здається допомагало легше перейти до розслабленого стану свідомості.

Саме тут, під тьмяним місячним світлом та тихим поскрипуванням гілок чардерева, в самій серцевині божегаю Червоного Замку, він міг нарешті відпочити від тягара минулого.

Принаймні на певний час.

Невдовзі його освітили перші промені вранішнього сонця. Джоффрі мав би відчувати лють щодо життя в загальному, через те, якими короткими відчувались ці моменти спокою, але він вже давно навчився по-філософськи сприймати удари життя. Натомість юнак виявив, що відкриває того невеличкого гаманця і розглядає кістяну табличку, котру він викрав з кабінету грандмейстера Пицеля. Цей старий кістяний компаньйон виглядав в загальному незмінно, але з однією колосальною відмінністю.

Нескінченно складний комплекс порізів, прямокутників та кіл, котрий складався в одну дивну руну, збільшився в розмірі. Тепер різьблення покривало половину кістки своїм незбагненним в складності візерунком, кожен елемент різьби був наче окремим витвором мистецтва та очевидно відрізнявся від сусідніх. Виявилось, що не він один виріс за довгі роки, проведені на сході.

Пройшло багато, дуже багато часу з того моменту, коли Джоффрі поділяв певні оманливі враження та ілюзії щодо величі своєї особистості... він і тепер не обманювався в цьому. Проте те, що він знову і знову доходив то того самого висновку, обмірковуючи всі факти, не залишало йому іншого вибору крім прийняття правди... Одна чи декілька сутностей, що перебували за межами уяви та розуміння, намагались якось зв'язатись з ним. Кістяна пластина, дивне різьблення, цим вони намагались щось йому повідомити... але йому й досі бракувало... коду чи розуміння мови для розшифрування. Юнак опинився в центрі грандіозної схеми з криги, смерті та Пурпуру, не маючи жодної гадки щодо свого справжнього місця в цьому всьому... і він не знав, на добре це чи на зле, але з часом таки має дізнатись правду щодо цього всього... то була одночасно жахаюча та очікувана перспектива.

Він досі тримав в пам'яті образи тих видряпаних рун під Кістяним Містом, як він міг би їх забути? Видіння солдат, дерев та булав переслідували його в снах разом з білими блукачами та льодом. Що ті три речі мають між собою спільного? І що означають інші руни? Адже він зміг розгадати значення лише трьох, але там було багато інших... дуже багато...

_Я не можу навмання шукати шлях_, подумав він, наче даючи самому собі обіцянку. Йому потрібні відповіді, і його разу необхідно притримуватись наміченого плану.

_А що з Вестеросом? Що буде з моєю родиною? Що буде з моїми друзями?_ Шепотів той зрадливий внутрішній голосок в голові.

Він не мав на це відповіді, лише глибоке сумне занепокоєння.

**2**

В ретроспективі стало очевидно, що врешті-решт неконтрольована вимога клятого Біса таки захопить його. Ледь місяць пройшов після прибуття каравану, повного збентежених дворянам та переляканих майстрів, в столицю... цього часу було більш ніж достатньо для Тиріона, щоб приготувати пастку.

Дядько знайшов його на верхівці однієї з башт Твердині: безлюдному місцю, котре принц полюбляв використовувати для роздумів та хобі. Юнак намагався повернути старі навички, наприклад, торкаючись полотна тендітним пензлем з кінського волосу вперше за, як це відчувалось, декілька сторіч. Картина зображувала Королівську Гавань з невиразними деталями, поплямована коричневим, червоним та зеленим. За містом розляглись рівнини та ліси Королівських земель, помережані зеленню та синевою.

Композиція була такою жахливою, як він вважав, що його колишня тирошійська вчителька отримала б серцевий напад, якби побачила це, хоча насправді його більше бентежило те, що він не міг пригадати її ім'я. Все ж, це заняття надавало певного відчуття такого необхідного спокою, котрий тривав довше, ніж суб'єктивне полегшення після медитацій під чардеревом.

Джоффрі зауважив віддалене човгання тиріонових ніг задовго до того, як дядько відкрив люк в підлозі башти, і насилу стримав регіт з бісового буркотливого сопіння, котре передувало відкриванню.

\- Нарешті! - вигукнув Біс, відкинув люк набік і піднявся останніми сходинками, - Хіба ти не міг знайти більш доступне місце сховку, племіннику?! - пробурчав він, сідаючи, і спробував опанувати подих.

\- Ага, але хіба це не входить в саму суть поняття "сховок", чи не так, дядьку? - відрізав Джоффрі, усміхаючись з цього всього, та продовжив малювання. Такі смішні моменти наче наповнювали його душу спокоєм, наче олія - олійну лампу.

\- Ну, я міг би придумати чимало сховків, _значно_ більш доступніших, і з компанією, _значно_ приємнішою, ніж пара книжок і вкрадена ковдра, - відповів той розсудливо, оглядаючи це невелике гніздечко, що спорудив собі Джоффрі біля однієї з бійниць.

\- Навіть не сумніваюсь, дядьку. Я б ніколи не поставив під сумнів точку зору одного із найвідоміших поціновувачів столичного малярства, - додав Джоффрі із пирханням.

\- Цікаво що ти сам про це згадав. Розумієш, я гуляв, ну точніше, блукав Шовково... - що б там він не бажав сказати, та одразу перервався, зауваживши картину між бійницями.

\- Так-так, знаю. Місто має вигляд купи гною... скажу для виправдання лише, що справжнє місто не набагато краще виглядає! - сказав принц із викликом в голосі. - Гм, не вистачає сірої барви, - пробурмотів він та пригнувся, шукаючи поглядом одну з коштовних тирошійських ємностей з фарбами, котрі стояли на землі під кухонним стільчиком - опорою для картини.

Тиріон ошелешено витріщався, моргаючи. - Ні, ні, що ж... я... _це_ непогано, просто _занадто_ абстрактно, так би мовити, - він схилив голову, усвідомлюючи, що щойно сказав. - Коли це ти навчився _малюванню_? - запитав Біс таким тоном, наче вимагав відповіді у самого космосу, а не в племінника.

\- Вже давненько, я й тоді не був дуже вправним, а тепер ще й призабув навички... - відповів Джоффрі, знизуючи плечима. - Можеш передати мені чвертьдюймового? - запитав він.

Тиріон озирнувся назад, збентежений питанням, і поглянув на маленький столик біля себе. Його наче заціпило, і він просто нахилився над столом, невпевнено тримаючи руку над десятком різноманітних кольорових пензлів різного розміру.

\- Отой з лівого боку, - підказав Джоффрі, трішки відхиляючись направо та роздивляючись місто, перш ніж додати трохи сірого туди, де мала б знаходитись Сталева вулиця.

Тиріон передав йому пензля, отримуючи у відповідь невиразне "дякую", поки Джоффрі напружено вдивлявся в здається маловажливий куток картини. Тиріон почухав голову, пильно вдивляючись на хлопця, перш ніж, так би мовити, метафорично вирішив послати все в сраку.

\- Недавно я розмірковував над твоїм душевним станом...

\- Зі мною все добре, дядьку, - перервав його Джоффрі голосом, повним суму, проте Тиріон продовжив, зважаючи на слова хлопця не більше, ніж на шум вітру.

\- ... і коли я дізнався, що Мірцелла досить непогано справляється із утримуванням тебе в притомності, то подумав, що компанія _старшої_, більш _досвідченої_ жінки може зробити чудо з твоїм перенапруженим розумом, - сказав він, - Принаймні це спрацьовує зі мною, - додав він жваво.

Сталева вулиця зненацька перервалась U-подібним зигзагом, котрий продовжився до Королівської брами.

\- Трясця, Тиріоне! - відізвався юнак, відкидуючись назад, та втупився поглядом в той кольоровий безлад на картині. - А я ще збирався подарувати тобі плящину витриманого дорнійського червоного... - сказав він наче й не звертаючись до когось конкретно, шукаючи невелику хустинку та наче ігноруючи дядька.

Якщо клятий Біс якось і сприйняв можливість втрати файного вина, то не виказав цього: - Я ж серйозно кажу, Джоффрі, я ж бачу, що ти пробуєш все підряд, щоб позбутись кошмарів, включно зі снами під деревом... може тобі дещо інше допоможе, - щиро додав він, наче продекламував прадавню мудрість.

\- Тиріоне, ти нізащо не переконаєш мене піти в бордель, - серйозно відповів юнак, стираючи з полотна Сталеву вулицю, і почав заново.

\- Е-х, ну що ж. Мабуть я тоді піду до Мірцелли... - мовив Біс, наче ні до кого конкретно не звертаючись, та рушив назад до люка.

\- ... Що? - ошелешено перепитав Джоффрі.

\- Я не розкажу їй про деталі. Просто скажу їй, що є спеціальне місце, де спеціалізуються на тамуванні чоловічих негараздів, і що їй варто переконати свого брата сходити туди, бо це може допомогти йому... з його _приступами_.

\- Ти ж не посмі... - почав Джоффрі.

\- Я зроблю все можливе для свого небожа, - сказав Тиріон.

Джоффрі застиг із виразом зневіри: - Не важливо, з деталями чи без них, матінка все одно вимагатиме твою голову, якщо дізнається... заради богів, її же шляк трафить, - пробурмотів він, наперед знаючи від-повідь.

\- А-а, навіть одне це _варте_ такої спроби! - відповів Тиріон.

Між ними запала глибока пауза, та зрештою Джоффрі сильно зітхнув: - Давай тоді покінчимо з тим, - пробурчав він, визнаючи поразку, поклав пензля вбік і підвівся.

**3 **

_Я досі незайманий._ Та думка загрожувала нападом несамовитого хихотіння. Він вистояв проти потвор за межами людської уяви і бачив дива, що почались на початку існування всесвіту, і все ж він _досі_ не знав жінки.

Джоффрі все ж час від часу фліртував та бенкетував після тієї _ганебної_ спроби в Лісі, але завжди виникали якість нагальні проблеми, що перешкоджали логічному закінченню тих можливостей...

_Завжди є щось важливіше та терміновіше за швидку нічну інтрижку? _Ця конкретна відмовка ставала все більш лицемірною з плином часу... справді, лише відмовка... така ж, як те очікування на "_ту єдину_". Після всіх цих років Джоффрі став досить вмілим в самоаналізі... і він знав, коли сам собі бреше.

Він перервав той невеселий ланцюжок думок і перевів увагу на вулиці Королівської Гавані. Крамарі та дрібні продавці всіх ґатунків переповнювали Риболовецьку площу, продаючи все різноманіття морського життя, від дрібних устриць до крупної морської риби. Вони обидва, принц та Тиріон, їхали верхи на запорошених бурих конях, вбрані в коштовний, проте практичний одяг. Тиріон бажав, щоб їх сприймали як двох синів провінційного лорда, дворянських телепнів, що прибули до столиці витратити золоті дракони, вибиті податками із селян, на славнозвісних повій Шовкової вулиці.

Джоффрі не знав, кого Тиріон хотів надурити, адже було не так багато карликів шляхетного походження у Вестеросі, та й до того ж Тиріон був постійним клієнтом. Все ж, він вирішив підіграти дядькові, коли вони просувались містом, проминали повз крамарів та ремісників, майстрів та робітників, що, здавалось, переповнювали собою це жваве місто.

Зграйка дітлахів оточила їх на шляху до Шовкової вулиці; їхні худі, похмурі личка приховували безжальність вуличних сиріток. Вони не мали при собі варти, відіграючи роль провінційних шляхтичів, котрі не відають про небезпеки великого міста.

Вихудалі діти, що виглядали так, наче давно голодують, накинулись зусібіч на двійко вершників, підбігаючи до коней і благаючи копійчину, проте дотримуючись певної дистанції, на випадок, якщо Джоффрі витягне свого меча.

Виглядало так, наче в цієї малечі чимало досвіду в поводженні з дворянами.

\- Всього лиш монетку на їжу, мілорде, - сказав один з них, ризикуючи підійти ближче за інших.

Джоффрині очі розфокусувались, він злегка потягнув за повіддя, зупиняючи коня, та швидко моргнув, пригадуючи холодний, повільно пекучий біль від голодування, одразу витягнув одного із своїх двох гаманців і дав малому срібного оленя. Сирота виглядав майже зачарованим, коли схопив монету, намагаючись зігнути її, наче щоб переконатись в її справжності. Решта дітей поїдали поглядами ту монету із шоком та заздрістю, підходячи до того щасливчика, очевидно зараз в їхніх головах виринали десятки лихих думок, зумовлених важким реалізмом нужденного життя.

\- Підійдіть, тут вистачить на всіх вас, - промовив Джоффрі, манячи їх підійти ближче. Через секунду напруженої непевності різновікова зграя дітлахів кинулась до нього, вимахуючи руками і благаючи про милість. Серед них були дітлахи різного віку та статури, від типових мешканців Блошиного Дна до байстрюків заморських екзотичних повій, чиїх матерів він та Тиріон напевне скоро зустрінуть. Він давав кожній дитині по срібному оленю, але вони враз чкурнули навсібіч, звуки кроків Золотих плащів розігнали їх наче вітер - пилюку.

\- Мій пане, - звернувся сержант-золотоплащник, котрий декілька секунд розглядав вершинка і врешті вирішив, що то дворянин. - Та погань турбувала вас? - запитав він з акцентом, майже аналогічним говірці тих дітлахів, котрі щойно втекли; чотири інших золотоплащники ліниво розійшлись по вулиці і розштовхували рибалок та робітників своїми палицями, шукаючи сиріток.

\- Жодних проблем, пане вартовий, - відповів Джоффрі із кивком, пускаючи коня вперед. Вони майже доїхали до Шовкової вулиці, коли Тиріон відізвався: - Я й не знав, що ти маєш схильність до благодійності, небожу, - сказав він.

\- Я не побажав би голодування й своєму найгіршому ворогу, - відповів юнак. _Принаймні не смертному ворогу_, уточнив він подумки.

\- А тим паче - дітям, - додав він з відразою, спогади знову нагадали про себе.

\- Що ж, тих грошей їм має вистачити на певний час, - Тиріон незграбно підтримав його, набурмошуючись, так наче він намагався розгадати цю загадку.

\- На надто малий час, - пробурчав Джоффрі, коли вони проїхали повз заповнений сіном віз на розі вулиці. Зараз вони досягли Скорботної Ріки, дороги, що простяглась паралельно до міського муру та до Чорноводної. Він зітхнув, заглибившись в роздуми, несвідомо керуючи конем самими лише колінами, та втупився поглядом в гаманець в долоні.

\- А-а? - запитав Тиріон, імітуючи увагу (проте риси його обличчя волали про інше) тихим голосом, незважаючи на метушню дружин рибалок та постійне стукання молотків в непоказних майстернях.

\- Один срібний олень рівноцінний двадцяти восьми напівшелягам, або п'ятдесяти шести пенні. Три пенні за буханець хліба, цього ледве вистачить на вісімнадцять днів умовного виживання... ну і ще здачі вистачить на одне яблуко, здається, - сказав Джоффрі.

\- То такі ціни на Блошиному Дні? - запитав Тиріон.

Джоффрі ствердно кивнув і обернувся, дивлячись на бійниці, що височіли на найближчій стіні.

\- Ти не раз блукав по місту... - Тиріон проголосив вердикт.

\- Так, трошки, - відповів Джоффрі зневажливо, - Тобі відомо, скільки Роберт планує витратити на Турнір Правиці? - сказав він, раптово обертаючись до Тиріона, навіть не даючи тому часу на відповідь, - Сорок тисяч золотих драконів. Це приблизно... - юнак затнувся на мить і поглянув в небо, - ... вісім мільйонів та чотириста тисяч срібних оленів! - вигукнув він.

Тиріон спробував втихомирити хлопця: - Племіннику, Блошине Дно то небезпечне місце, _особливо_ для дворян... - але Джоффрі було не спинити.

\- Ти міг би годували ситними стравами тих дітлахів протягом всього їхнього життя, і все одно це не позначилось би на загальній сумі! І це лише вартість призу для переможця _лицарського герцю_! - сказав він, поступово заводячись протягом цієї промови.

\- Джоффе, я розумію, але втихомирся, - занервував Тиріон, озираючись.

Проте він мав сумніви, чи Джоффрі взагалі почув його слова, юнак сидів в сідлі, дивлячись вперед, а слова наче самі собою потоком виривались з рота: - Не кажи мені щодо втихомирення, дядьку! Ти не розумієш, наскільки цінним є життя, якщо не _бачив_, як воно замерзає і _перетворюється на мерзоту_ на твої очах! Кожен з тих маленьких вогників ледь-ледь жевріє на землі, поки ми тут витрачаємо час на _інтриги_... - він раптово схопив чиюсь худу руку зліва від себе, різко шарпнув на себе і зупинив лезо кинджала в міліметрі від горлянки якогось хлопця.

То був один зі старших вуличних жебраків, котрих вони зустріли раніше, мабуть лише на рік молодший за Джоффрі; однією рукою він тримав поганенький залізний ніж, а іншою вхопився за джоффрин гаманець із золотими драконами, що був прив'язаний до пояса принца. Джоффрі вдивлявся в очі злодія, не моргаючи, протягом кількох секунд, наче вирішував, перерізати горлянку малому чи ні.

_Не загроза_, вирішив він в цю мить кришталево чистого сприйняття реальності, коли побачив, як малий впустив ножа з руки додолу, і щось мокре поширилось його штанями. - Пробачте мене! Пробачте, мілорде! Прошу вас! Прошу, ні! - заголосив злодюжка, коли одна-єдина крапля крові потекла його шиєю.

Джоффрі глибоко вдихнув, повільно ховаючи кинджала, поки малий белькотів своє. Він забрав того гаманця із золотими монетами з млявої руки та промовив: - Це врешті-решт вб'є тебе тут... ось, на, - додав він, віддаючи злодію іншого гаманця із залишками срібних оленів, - Розділи їх з іншими, - додав він, не відводячи погляду від очей хлопця. Хоча біля шиї злодюжки вже не було леза, той дуже обережно кивав, знову і знову: - О-о-обіцяю вам, мій пане, - сказав він і схилив голову, не маючи сил витримувати джоффрин погляд, очевидно переляканий на все життя.

\- Добре, тепер вшивайся звідси, - наказав йому Джоффрі і відпустив руку, спостерігаючи, як малий чкурнув в найближчий провулок. Він перевів погляд на гаманець, повний золотих монет, та скривив губи. Тиріон не промовив ані слова, пильно спостерігаючи за Джоффрі: - І ти почуваєшся так, наче нічого з цим всім не можеш вдіяти... - сказав він після тривалої паузи.

\- Так... це все приведе його в могилу... якщо взагалі хтось буде ласкавий закопати тіло, - відповів юнак, тримаючи того гаманця з драконами в руці.

Тиріон вирішив втриматись від поради і їхні коні далі пішли шляхом до Шовкової вулиці, де екзотичні повії з Ессоса та Літніх островів спокусливо виглядали з вікон других поверхів борделів. Чим далі вони просувались вулицею, тим менш привабливими ставали зустрічні хвойди. Невдовзі вони доїхали до кінця вулиці, оточеної бідними на вигляд будинками, переповненими простими ремісниками чи майстрами.

\- Я зміг знайти непогану місцинку подалі від метушні на головній вулиці, - сказав Тиріон із легкою посмішкою, намагаючись покращити настрій, коли вони просувались через два вузьких провулка, перш ніж зупинились перед навдивовижу поважним на вигляд трьохповерховим борделем, захованим подалі від сторонніх очей; вхід в заклад охороняли два незвично добре озброєні і вбрані в відповідні обладунки піхотинці, що вочевидь показувало статус цього закладу, недоступного простолюду.

\- Я перше хотів відвести тебе до Чатайї, але... ну, уяви, що до вас посередині всього процесу увірветься король Роберт... - додав він, стиха сміючись, проте це не викликало в Джоффрі навіть натяку на посмішку.

\- Давай просто пошвидше закінчимо з цим всім, "Томмене", гаразд? - стримано промовив Джоффрі, зістрибуючи з коня одним плавним рухом, і передав повіддя хлопцю з конюшні.

\- Не всі вміють рухатись як вода, так невимушено злазячи з коня, Джоффе! - відгукнувся Тиріон, коли служник відступив на крок, і Біс спробував зістрибнути. Він зміг догнати Джоффрі вже перед самим входом в заклад, коли юнак заходив всередину з бездумним виразом на обличчі. Вартові не сказали до них ані слова, коли вони пройшли під вивіскою із зображенням місяця та лебедя.

Вродлива на вигляд лісенійка привітала їх, вона була старшою за повій, котрих Джоффрі зауважив біля входу. Вона тримала себе з королівською грацією та наче випромінювала впевненість вищого гатунку, ці дві характеристики вкупі з її віком чітко вказували, що була вона матроною в цьому закладі.

\- Саєліс, завжди приємно тебе бачити, - привітався Тиріон, цілуючи її руку.

\- Сер Томмен, - відповіла вона із знаючою усмішкою. - А це мабуть ваш брат _Джофф_? - запитала вона, ставлячи наголос на імені.

\- Моя пані, - Джоффрі вишукано вклонився і також поцілував її руку.

\- Сер Томмен, ви привели насправді шляхетного лицаря, - відповіла Саєліс, і вони пішли до однієї з більш приватних кімнат, де крім них знаходились лише миска з оливками та плящина арборського червоного, і єдиним іншим виходом були дерев'яні двері з протилежної сторони кімнати, - Зараз подивимось, що _можна_ підібрати, - сказала вона, легко посміхаючись, та закрила двері.

\- Для мене це честь, сер, - продовжила вона, коли обернулась до них, - але я не пані, а лише турботлива... мати для моїх маленьких трояндочок.

Тиріон розлив вино з пляшки по кухлям, коли Джоффрі незручно знизав плечима. - Тоді прийміть мої вибачення, матінко Саєліс, але я також не є лицарем, - відповів він твердо, проте виховано.

\- А ви скромний юнак, - мовила вона, знову посміхаючись, в той час Тиріон повернувся від столу, несучи два кухлі.

\- Ось, візьми, це допоможе, - сказав Біс, понижуючи голос, і передав кухля небожу. Джоффрі пирхнув, дивлячись на вино, арборське червоне закручувалось в спіраль від тиріоного вправного наливання.

_Попереднього разу це добром не закінчилось_, подумав він із незадоволенням. Юнак знизав плечима, перш ніж випити напій одним довгим ковтком, так наче це він пив воду після повернення з особливо довгої розвідки в Сірій Пустці. _Ну, принаймні це не дорнійське червоне_, він спробував заспокоїти себе.

\- Чи мені варто привести їх, щоб ви могли _вибрати_, сер Томмен? - запитала Саєліс, але Тиріон заперечив.

\- Я певен, що ти знову здивуєш мене, як і минулого разу, - сказав він із хтивою посмішкою.

\- Мабуть так і зроблю, - відповіла вона, трохи схиливши голову і очевидно насолоджуючись словесною грою. - А як щодо вас, юний лорде? Чи ви полюбляєте екзотику, незвідане? А чи щось більш звичне, наближене до дому? - запитала вона, обертаючись до Джоффрі.

\- Я підтримую рішення _брата_ щодо цього, - відповів Джоффрі, наче якась чорно-сіра пелена покривала все, на що падав його погляд. Він мав би бути в захваті та горіти ентузіазмом, як того разу в Лісі, але просто не міг заставити себе так це сприймати.

\- А _я_ довіряю _вашому_ досвіду, матінко Саєліс, - змовницьки додав Тиріон.

\- Що ж, чудово, - сказала вона, підходячи ближче до Джоффрі, не відводячи очей від нього. Він інстинктивно спробував виструнчитись, весь в увазі, коли Саєліс двічі обійшла навколо нього маленькими виваженими кроками. Вона зупинилась прямо перед ним, так близько, що він відчував прохолодні потоки від її дихання на обличчі. Матрона мовчки дивилась на нього, її довгі вії майже не рухались, коли вона напружено роздивлялась його обличчя.

\- Чому ти пройшов через це все? Заради слави? Честі? - несподівано запитала вона.

\- Що? - бовкнув Джоффрі.

\- Заради золота? - вона продовжила.

\- Ні! - знову вигукнув він.

\- Ти бажаєш, щоб це все тут і закінчилось? - запитала вона, майже заморожуючи його щоку своїм м'ятним подихом.

Джоффрі похитав головою і зробив крок назад, перш ніж знову повернути контроль над собою. - Ми з цим закінчили? - запитав він лаконічно, ледь стримуючись, щоб не піти геть з цього балагану.

\- Здається так, - відповіла Саєліс і рушила назад до дверей, - Будь ласка зачекайте тут та хвильку, охоронець відведе вас до ваших покоїв, - додала вона і покинула кімнату, обережно зачиняючи за собою двері. Джоффрі й досі відчував збентеження, а Тираон ще довго витріщався на двері. - Що це таке було, трясця?! І що це з тобою? - запитав принц в Біса.

Дядько схилив голову, обертаючись до племінника: - Це завжди аж дух захоплює, спостерігати за її _магією_... я не маю кращих слів, щоб це описати. Якби тільки вона забажала... - мовив він неуважно, дивне напруження в його голосі здивувало Джоффрі, адже він ніколи не чув такого від дядька. - Хай там як, - додав він, забираючи спорожнілий джоффрин кухоль і знову наповнив обидві ємності червоним вином, - Якщо будеш хвилюватись, просто запам'ятай, що ми, люди, створені для цього, - сказав він з ніжною посмішкою, намагаючись спровокувати появу хоч якоїсь емоції в Джоффрі.

\- Я не хвилююсь, - відповів той, падаючи в одне з оббитих тканиною крісел.

\- Я тобі вірю... - сказав Тиріон, набурмошуючись, вже маючи намір ще щось додати, але в інші двері постукали. Він підійшов до них і відчинив їх, щоб побачити чолов'ягу в вигадливо полірованих напівобладунках, з нейтральним виразом на обличчі.

\- Сер Томмен? Ваша кімната чекає на вас, - мовив вояк із вишуканим поклоном.

\- Ну що ж... - сказав Тиріон, розвертаючись до Джоффрі, та подивився на нього з тривогою, - Просто розслабся, спробуй насолодитись всім... спробуй... _вийти_ за межі твого стану, - додав він щиро, дивлячись племіннику прямо в очі.

Той нещиро усміхнувся, не полишаючи сумнівів. - Я спробую, але пам'ятай, що я погодився на годину, не довше, - сказав йому Джоффрі.

Тиріон кивнув: - Добре, тоді й побачимось, та не переймайся на рахунок мене, якщо вирішиш провести тут трохи більше часу... - закінчив він, перш ніж вийти.

Джоффрі тихо пирхнув і буздумно з'їв оливку з срібної миски на столі. Він так посидів, як здавалось, цілу вічність, почуваючись все більш некомфортно з кожною хвилиною, майже механічно мовчки поїдаючи оливки, не відчуваючи їхнього смаку.

Стукіт в двері майже змусив його оголити меча, так це його налякало. Він повільно відчинив двері та побачив іншого вояка в таких же полірованих обладунках, меншого на зріст, але із таким же ввічливим виразом. - Пане Джофф? Ваша кімната готова і чекає на вас, - сказав той із невеликим галантним поклоном.

\- Показуйте дорогу, добродію, - відповів Джоффрі та пішов за тим чоловіком, спокійно рухаючись до місця свого вироку. Він піднявся сходами на третій поверх до дивно тихого коридору, прикрашеного знаменами теплих кольорів, на яких не було жодної геральдики.

Охоронець раптово зупинився перед якимись дверима, мудро розвертаючись до Джоффрі, перш ніж заговорити. - Якщо вам буде щось потрібно, просто подзвоніть в маленький дзвіночок біля ліжка, - сказав він, знову ввічливо поклонившись.

_А цей заклад справді високого ґатунку_, подумав Джоффрі, кивнувши у відповідь вояку, котрий одразу пішов геть впевненими кроками. Він взявся за дверну ручку за мить до того, як розпрямив плечі. Юнак відчинив двері і зайшов в кімнату, облямовану ніжними тінями, підсвічену лише запаленими свічками та від руки розмальованим вітражем на вікні. Кімната була дещо аскетичною, проте обставлена зі смаком і мала якусь розслабляючу атмосферу, покриті килимами та ковдрами дивани надавали якогось відчуття безпеки, чимось нагадуючи своєрідне гніздо. Ворушіння між тінями зліва від нього майже змусило Джоффрі взятись за меча. Замість потойбічного ворога він виявив дівчину, мабуть на шість років старшу за Маргері Тирелл, що обережно запалювала маленьку свічку біля великого ліжка. Її волосся було довгим та блискучо-коричневим, в тон до її очей. Вона подивилась на нього крізь полум'я свічки своїми темно-карими мигдалеподібними очима, оточеними довгими віями.

\- Моя пані, - пробурмотів Джоффрі, вклоняючись, як личить королю. Вона мудро посміхнулась і залишила одну з свічок біля ліжка, поправляючи довгу чорну сукню, та рушила до нього.

\- Пане Джофф, - привіталась вона з легким реверансом, наближаючись ближче чітко вивіреними кроками. Джоффрі застиг як статуя, коли дівчина, ні, _жінка_, обережно зняла меча з його пояса, залишаючи зброю біля дверей, а по тому почала знімати плаща тендітними пальчиками.

\- Матінка Саєліс забула назвати твоє ім'я, - незграбно почав Джоффрі, тримаючи спину прямо, наче мав сталевого прута замість хребта, а в животі наче почали пурхати дивні метелики.

\- Я - Налія, пане Джофф, - відповіла вона тихим, але дуже чистим голосом, добре чутним в малій кімнаті.

\- Приємно познайомитись, - сухо відповів Джоффрі, коли його плащ впав на підлогу.

Наліїні пальці почали розщіпати його жупан, тихенько відщіпаючи ґудзики, один за одним. Джоффрі відчув суміш перемішаних бентежливих емоцій, що зростали відповідно до того, як її руки опускались все нижче, суміш задоволення, страху та _жахіття_, котра перетворилась на раптове видіння. Тіло рудоволосої хвойди прив'язане до величезного ліжка в королівських покоях, чисельні арбалетні болти пробили її оголене тіло в майже _мистецько_ зробленому візерунку, рот відкритий в мертвому, мовчазному крику...

Він раптово виявив, що тримає її за долоні, міцно стиснувши їх, не даючи продовжити свою справу. - Вибач, - пробурмотів він, затинаючись від сорому, і одразу відпустив її руки, що вже почали біліти, так наче обпікся об них. Вона не кинулась тікати від жаху, натомість Налія тендітно схопила його руки.

\- Все добре, - мовила вона до нього, тримаючи долоні і дивлячись прямо в очі. Джоффрі через силу проковтнув слину, загубившись в океані старих травм та жахіть, сорому та обов'язку. - Чи не бажаєш присісти? - запитала вона. Джоффрі швидко кивнув, відчуваючи полегшення, дозволяючи її теплій руці повести себе до маленького столика під невеличким вікном. Вони обоє сіли у зручні, оббиті тканиною дерев'яні крісла, розміщені ближче одне до одного, ніж зазвичай в інших кімнатах.

Джоффрі відпустив її руку і сьорбнув солодкого вина із заздалегідь підготовленого кухля, відчуття бронзової посудини в руці чомусь надавало полегшення. - Мабуть ти прибув з дальніх країв, - сказала Налія, беручи й собі кухля.

\- Чому ти так вирішила? - запитав Джоффрі, радий, що не потрібно шукати теми для розмови.

\- Твої очі, вони виглядають досвідченими, бувалими, - відповіла вона, куштуючи вино.

\- ... Ну, я й справді трошки мандрував... відвідував далекі краї... - недоладно промовив Джоффрі, не знаючи, що казати далі в цій незручній ситуації. Він відчував, що мав би зараз роздягати її та загубитись в пристрасних поцілунках на тому великому ліжку, натомість те, що він цього не зробив, чомусь наповнювало його дивним спокоєм.

Якщо Налія й не повірила його словам, то не показали цього. Натомість вона наче зацікавилась, злегка схиливши голову набік, і нахилилась вперед: - Розкажи мені про них, - щиро промовила вона.

\- Розказати тобі про них..? Я маю на увазі... я не знаю... не знаю, з чого почати, - відповів він, затинаючись, збентежений від такого повороту розмови...Це все йде явно не так, як він передбачав. Налія, здається, не переймалась такою відповіддю, її посмішка виглядала дражливою, а не зверхньою чи нетерплячою.

\- Одразу видно, що твоє вихваляння не є вигаданим, адже воно не переросло в навіжені історії про карколомні пригоди... - пробурмотіла вона, швидше звертаючись до самої себе, ніж до нього, злегка посміхаючись до Джоффрі.

\- Я не вихваляюсь, - запротестував він, знову відсьорбуючи вино з кухля.

\- Я знаю, - погодилась вона, - ось чому я насправді хочу почути ту історію, - додала повія, грайливо кліпнувши до нього своїми довгими віями. - Почни з дивовижного краєвиду, це найшвидший шлях до _дівочого_ серця, - сказала вона із веселістю, насолоджуючись іронією своїх слів.

Джоффрі пирхнув, відкидуючись спиною на крісло, й сам проти волі посміхнувся: - Дивовижне видовище як шлях до завоювання дівочого серця... - промовив він вголос, раптово відчуваючи тягар свого довгого життя. Це так вперше, але той тягар здався майже зручним, наче тиск на плечі від добре наладованого наплечника.

\- Порт Іббен, - зненацька промовив він вголос.

\- Холодні північні береги замість безкраїх полів Простору? Не дуже схоже на початок романтичної балади, - сказала Налія, посміхаючись майже як Біс.

\- Можна й так сказати, - погодився Джоффрі, чий зір дещо затуманився. - Але й там була краса, значно глибша та величніша за просторянську, самотність, що змушує шукати суть всередині, так, як в горах чи відкритому морі... - продовжив він.

Джоффріні очі загубились у спогадах, коли він притулив голову до стіни справа: - Іббенійці насправді мають приховане відчуття мистецтва, щось, що дехто вважав би нечуваним. Волохаті фігури та їхня груба поведінка надає їм репутації неотесаних мужланів, вправних у важкій фізичній праці, але повністю позбавлених уяви... - тепер він майже шепотів, - Але той, хто дивиться глибше... - він затнувся, наче дражнячи, і подивився на Налію.

Вона виглядала щиро заінтригованою, не відводячи погляду карих очей від нього.

\- Їхні відчуття естетики в самій основі відрізняється від нашого. На Іббі є лише декілька типів коштовних барвників, що робить малювання дуже дорогим. Поширена різьба по китовій кістці, але кістка, придатна для різьблення візерунків чи малих статуй - це також кістка, придатна й до інших типів практичного вжитку, отож простий люд не часто звертається до цього мистецтва, хіба що як виготовлення товару на продаж, - сказав він.

\- Що ж тоді залишається? - запитала Налія.

\- Рухи, - відповів Джоффрі, насолоджуючись цим дражнінням. Він навіть не зауважив зникнення звичної мантії із тривог, котра зазвичай огортала його.

\- Рухи..? - збентежено перепитала Налія.

\- Рухи, - повторив Джоффрі. - Іббенійці століттями полювали в водах Тремтячого моря і накопичили величезні запаси китового жиру, значно більші, ніж вони в змозі продати... Їхні міста освітлюються чисельними жировими лампами, котрі звисають з кожної балки чи виступу даху, кожен власник будинку вивішує принаймні одну таку лампу, кожна розміщена трохи по іншому, ніж решта, як наслідок власних уподобань кожного домовласника, - промовив він, споглядаючи видіння з далекого минулого, пелена спогадів повільно піднімалась, коли він вдивлявся в них уявним поглядом.

Кімнату поглинула тиша, єдиним чутним звуком було джоффрине розслаблене дихання. - І коли сонце ховається за обрій і починається довгий іббенійський сутінок... тоді лампи запалюють - сказав Джоффрі, посміхаючись, - Сотні маленьких згустків світла, що звиваються від кожного пориву холодного північного вітру, кожне полум'я по своєму, кожну вулицю огортає рухомий візерунок світла та тіней, кожен вечір перетворюється на виставу з миготливих вогників, - закінчив він, його голос відчутно потеплішав.

\- Це... так прекрасно, - промовила Налія, захоплена розповіддю.

\- Так і є, і кожна ніч відрізняється від попередньої, кожен порив вітру не такий, як попередній, кожна лампа розхитується не так, як ще хвилину тому... - сказав Джоффрі, чиї губи повільно порухались, формуючи щасливу посмішку, коли потік спогадів вивільнив найграндіозніше видовище зі всіх.

\- А найвеличнішим... найвидовищнішим за всі інші був Ламповий шлях, - прошепотів він, дивлячись прямо і її карі очі, його зір знову прояснився, - Широка та довжелезна брукована вулиця, що звивалась догори схилом від міського порту аж до прадавнього, понищеного часом палацу Бого-Короля. Крамниці та будинки по обидва боки повністю обвішані малими приватними лампами, від виду на котрих розбігались очі, та їхні ніжні вогники були лише іскорками в порівнянні з величезними лампадами, що належать державі; височенні штуковини, зроблені з кованого заліза та різьблених кісток, котрі не схилялись навіть перед наймогутнішими штормами, кожну з них виготовляли за кошт члена Тіневої Ради, що править тим краєм...

На мить, що здавалась безкінечністю, запала тиша, підсилена легким мерехтінням свічок. Налія перервала мовчанку, торкаючись своєю рукою джоффриної: - Справді дивовижне видовище... ймовірно ти насправді муж, що вийшов прямо з дівочої балади, або найталановитіший брехун зі всіх поетів, котрих я коли-небудь бачила, - сказала вона, стиха сміючись.

Джоффрі засміявся разом з нею: - Гей, кар'єра брехливого поета звучить як непогана перспектива, - відповів він із гіркуватою посмішкою.

\- Ти бачив багато подібних видовищ, чи не так? - запитала його Налія.

Джоффрина посмішка зів'яла, і він перевів погляд додолу: - Так... і величних, і жахливих, з неймовірною жорстокістю та божевіллям... забагато, щоб про всі розповісти, - сказав він, хитаючи головою, чорне провалля всередині раптово повернулось, його вага відчувалась ще важчою після цього короткого моменту полегшення тягара.

\- Ми маємо час, - відповіла вона, тримаючи його за руки, - Перебування в ліжку не є єдиним способом для заспокоєння людського розуму, тобі це відомо? - сказала вона із самозневажливою посмішкою. - Іноді проста розмова може змінити все, - додала вона, наче читала в його душі як з книжки.

\- Я... Я _не можу, -_ почав Джоффрі збентежено, почуваючись безпомічним.

\- То може ти опишеш ще якесь дивовижне видовище? - запропонувала вона, повільно масажуючи пальцями джоффрину руку, чим дещо допомогла йому прийти до тями.

\- Чергове дивовижне видовище... - прошепотів він, заглибившись в роздуми та, здається, відчувши якусь надію.

**4 **

Вже була ніч, коли вони повернулись до Червоного Замку, надто самовдоволений на вигляд Тиріон мовчки їхав біля Джоффрі. Біс відкрив рота, але Джоффрі зупинив його, перш ніж той заговорив. - Ні! - сказав він.

Тиріон просто хихикнув і похитав головою. - Ми просто говорили... - додав Джоффрі.

\- От воно що... маю припущення, що в тебе немає планів повернутись туди після того, як пообіцяна тобою година промайнула..? Га, небоже? - запитав Тиріон із хитрою посмішкою.

\- Можливо, дядьку... можливо й повернусь, - відповів юнак мрійливо.

**5 **

Томмен голосно реготав, намагаючись збити Брана додолу палицею, він мав намір поквитатись за ганебні поразки перед старковим хпопцем у Вінтерфеллі. Проте було очевидно, що Бран був значно краще тренованим...

\- Ааай! - заскиглив малий, коли Бран вдарив його по плечу, примушуючи впустити на землю гілку. На диво, біль був дуже відмінним від тих випадків, коли Джоффрі копав його по гомілці чи ляскав по маківці, бажаючи щоб малий замовкнув. Цей новий біль був якимось навіть... веселим, він швидко та безболісно розчинився в дальніх закутках свідомості, коли хлопець підняв патичка з підлоги, вимурованої з червоної цегли, адже цей другорядний тренувальний майданчик нічим не відрізнявся від решти Червоного Замку.

\- Давай, Томмене! - заволав Бран, розмахуючи своїм патичком з боку на бік, без сумніву, уявляючи себе в майбутньому статусі лицаря. Це вже вчетверте як вони зійшлися в бою після прибуття до столиці, і Томмен насолоджувався кожною секундою цього, наче знайшов справжнього брата... Він лише мріяв, щоб це було назавжди.

\- Цього разу я тебе переможу! Мій дядько - найкращий мечник Вестероса! - проголосив принц, кидаючись в бій. Бран відбив два удари, перш ніж вгатити малому по голові, примушуючи того впасти на дупу. Малий захитав головою, дивлячись на злегка стривожене бранове обличчя, як той щось побачив. Раптово чиясь рука підняла його на ноги, і малого миттєво паралізувало від розуміння, що то була _джоффрина_ рука. Старший брат мав насторожений та дещо задоволений вираз обличчя, прекрасно ховаючи за ним свою звичну жорстокість, він навіть зробив вигляд, що струшує пилюку з плеча малого.

\- З тобою все добре, Томмене? Не дзвенить у вухах? - запитав той, уважно оглядаючи нажахане тільце перед собою.

\- ...Т-так, я-я в нормі, - відповів він.

Джоффрі якось дивно подивився на нього, перш ніж відійти на крок, виглядаючи... сумним? Він нервово схрестив пальці та продовжив, - ...Добре, будь обережним з цим всім... - додав він, перериваючи фразу, коли поглянув кудись за спину братові. Томмен обернувся, лише щоб побачити братового Пса, що стояв із нейтральним виразом обличчя, тримаючи пару тренувальних мечів.

\- Ви також вирішили потренуватись тут? Щоб королева не знайшла вас? - запитав Бран, він мабуть забув всі томменові попередження щодо старшого брата.

Джоффрі засміявся і кивнув: - Саме так, юний Бране, здається ви не одні додумались до цього, - сказав він, переводячи погляд назад до Томмена. - Я не певен, що лорд Старк схвально віднесеться до вашого тренування без нагляду... - мовив він.

_О ні, шантаж? Нам треба було тікати в ту ж мить, коли я побачив його,_ подумав Томмен, здригаючись від того, що зараз станеться, коли бранове обличчя набуло стривоженого вигляду.

Джоффрі пирхнув: - Не переймайтесь, я про вас не доповім... - сказав він, а по тому розтрощив рештки надії малого. - Ми наглянемо за вами, так, Сандоре? - запитав він, озираючись до Пса.

\- Гаразд, але якщо вони повиколюють один одному очі, то це мою шкіру королева вивісить над брамою... - пробуркотів Пес, кладучи тренувальні мечі на підлогу.

\- Не будь таким песимістом, все буде добре! - заперечив Джоффрі, піднімаючи патичка з землі. Він подивився на Томмена з мить, а тоді наче прийняв якесь рішення. Юнак підійшов до брата та став ззаду, і хоч Томмен і був наляканий як скажений кріль, він не втік, коли Джоффрі вклав "зброю" братові в руку і поправив своїми руками захват та поставу для стійки.

\- Спробуй передбачити його рухи, ось так, - продемонстрував він, ведучи руку брата своєю, - Не розкривайся, поки він не зробить всій крок, інакше отримаєш удар... давай, Бране! - сказав він.

Бран підкорився, використовуючи цей єдиний в житті шанс і спробував вдарити Томмена знову. Проте цього разу Джоффрі вів його менш заціплене тіло, міняючи позицію і повільно відбиваючи замахи. Томмен із здивуванням усвідомив, що таки _насправді_ чомусь навчається. Він і не знав, що його брат вправний в бою на мечах...

Пес почав вигукувати поради Бранові, і перш ніж він усвідомив це все, обидва хлопці вже були мокрі від поту та потомлені, п'ючи воду з псового водного міха як навіжені. Джоффрі виглядав досить задоволено, розглядаючи обох хлопців, перш ніж наче пригадав щось, що змусило його скривити губи в сумному та заклопотаному виразі, котрий він не раз демонстрував після того дивного епізоду у Вінтерфеллі.

Пес схопив Джоффрі за плече та струсив, виводячи того зі ступору. - Ні, ні. Я лише на хвильку замислився... - відповів його брат, кидаючи погляд на північ, перш ніж підійти до Томмена. - Продовжуй тренування, - сказав він, присівши біля малого, і подивився прямо в очі.

\- ...Д-добре, - налякано відповів хлопчик.

\- Чудово, - відповів Джоффрі і підвівся.

Відчуття нагальності в голосі брата переслідувало малого протягом тієї ночі.

**6 **

Джоффрі обережно нахилив шматок дерева, обтягнутий полотном, дозволяючи сонячним променям повністю освітити картину. Там був зображений солдат, що тримав зброю в кожній руці, а чи може щита в одній, а зброю - в іншій, захищаючись від якоїсь невидимої загрози.

Він зітхнув, кладучи полотно на землю, м'який ґрунт Божегаю не загрожував подряпинами малюнку. Збоку лежала інша картина, з деревом сіро-зелених відтінків, оточених чотирма цятками.

Джоффрі поки що не намалював молота, але він мав сумніви, що його марні зарисовки приведуть його ближче до справжнього розуміння дивних рун. Ті три руни були єдиними, котрі він зміг реконструювати з руїн під Кістяним Містом, ймовірно вирізьблені в часи задовго до появи людства, ще тоді, коли Суха Безодня була величним морем...

Вони наче глузували з нього, приховуючи якесь незакінчене послання, до котрого він не міг підібрати коду. Джоффрині дослідження ні до чого не призвели, навіть з врахуванням того, що руни ймовірно були більш пов'язані з ї-тійською культурою, враховуючи їхнє місцезнаходження. Бібліотека Червоного Замку та навіть Цитадель були бідними на східні премудрості, і ті нав'язливі малюнки були останньою спробою дізнатись зв'язок між цим всім, будь-який зв'язок між символами чи принаймні зв'язок між ними та історією сходу.

Легенький рух серед листя змусив його кинути погляд по праву руку, де він одразу зауважив Леді, котра зацікавлено йшла до нього.

_Це означало..._

Він швидко покрутив головою з боку на бік, вловивши віддалений проблиск сансиного рудого волосся, вона швидко крокувала геть від цієї галявини, сполохана.

_Здається в цьому житті не буде жодних неочікуваних здогадок від неї,_ подумав Джоффрі, ця сумна перспектива була підсилена його бажанням тримати її якомога далі від божевілля, в котре він збирався зануритись повністю. Цей тягар був лише йому по силі...

_Краще вже так, краще для неї..._ подумав він, поки Леді побігла наздогін своїй господарці, поглянув вниз на малюнки і відчув, що пропустив щось фундаментально важливе.

Що ж, жодна геніальна здогадка так і не з'явилась в його голові, коли він знову схилився над малюнками, намагаючись знайти певну схему між символами.

**7 **

Принц жбурнув кості в миску, спостерігаючи, як вони ще з секунду катулялись, перш ніж застигли нерухомо, показуючи четвірку і трійку присутнім червоноплащникам.

Стогін та переможні вигуки одразу затопили все навколо, коли мідні монети переходили з одних рук в інші, і принц сонно взяв в руки миску з кількома мідяками.

\- Вибачай, мало випасти дві шістки, трясця, - сказав він із винуватим виглядом, одразу миску забрав інший червоноплащник, і гра почалась знову.

Орланд насправді не знав, як це так вийшло, що він та невелика купка солдат почала грати в кості та розпивати несвіжий ель з спадкоємцем трону Семи Королівств, і можливість дізнатись причину щодня зменшувалась. Одного вечора вони реготали та лаялись, зрадливе азартне везіння додавало дещиці непередбачуваності після довгої виснажливої варти, коли чоловік в дорогому одязі шляхтича зайшов у башту. Його очі виглядали дещо приховано під плащем з каптуром, що був на ньому, і він пішов до їхнього столу наче міль - до відкритого вогню, не озираючись. Вартовий сумнівався, що принц сам знав, що він робить, але він просто сів біля них із щасливою та трохи сумною посмішкою, спостерігаючи за їхньою грою.

Зазвичай вторгнення озброєного незнайомця в одну з башт Червоного Замку призвело би до сигналу тривоги, якби Баррет не поручився за нього, стверджуючи, що це один з слуг лорда Тиріона. Отже вони вирішили прийняти несподіваного незнайомця до свого кола, до того ж очі окремих вояків виказували намір обібрати до нитки цього дворянина, мабуть незнайомого із азартними іграми.

Їм це вдалось, до певного моменту, хоча Орланд підозрював, що принц трохи шахраював зі своїми кидками... те, як він тримав кості в руках, вказувало на чималий досвід, занадто великий досвід, щоб так постійно програвати. Врешті-решт він відігрався в кінці, сміючись та жестикулюючи до вояків, наче був одним із них, очевидно насолоджуючись кожною миттю цього.

Правду вони дізнались значно пізніше, майже через два тижні (і після чималої кількості нічних ігор в башті) після приходу незнайомця. Хевард вступився в гру після затяжної відсутності, ледве маючи сили піднятись сходами до башти з казарми після удару одного з королівських коней, від якого той впав на землю ледь притомний. Він був таким щасливим, що вже може зайнятись чимось, окрім споглядання стелі в лікарні, що літній тупуватий червоноплащник виявив справжню особу принца лише посеред гри.

Орланд досі пам'ятав той вираз жаху... в ретроспективі це все виглядало досить веселим, хоча як вони могли бути такими сліпими до того часу, він не знав.

Хевард збентежено вирячався на людину в плащі, нерухомо тримаючи миску з кістьми в руках. Раптово його обличчя побіліло, вояк зірвався на ноги і майже одразу впав на коліна.

\- М-м-мій принце! - вихопилось в нього, миска випала з долонь і кості покотились підлогою прямо Орланду під ноги.

Всі присутні замовкли на мить, перш ніж той невеликий простір посеред башти не вибухнув реготом, особливо виділився Баррет, тримаючись за живіт: - _Принц?!_ Здається той кінь щось пошкодив тобі в голові, Хеварде! - проревів він. Хевард завжди був дещо пришелепкуватим, але це... _це було вже занадто!_

Всі навколо реготали, окрім вартового і принца. - ... то правда, - мовив він голосом людини, що визнала поразку. Сміх затих, Хевард й далі стояв на колінах, принцові очі виглядали сумними від такої зміни подій. Проте останнім цвяхом в домовину стала реакція Баррета, огрядного червоноплащника, що виглядав збентеженим, промовляючи: - Але ти ж тиріонів вартов... - він перервав речення, і Орланд майже почув клацання всередині голови.

Вони всі практично одночасно впали навколішки, швидко бурмочучи "мій принце" майже в унісон з півдесятка раптово пересохших горлянок, кидаючи панічні погляди один на одного, і всі одночасно подумали про одне й теж саме.

_Ми шахраювали в кості із сином короля?!_

Це вивело принца з його меланхолійного стану та викликало гнів, він підвівся і силою підняв Орланда на ноги. - Досить, Орланде! - вигукнув він, - Баррете, Хеварде, Едмунде, всі ви, підведіться, - наказав юнак роздратовано.

Решта Червоних плащів непевно підвелась на ноги, коли принц поглянув вниз на миску, і назад на вартових. - А-ах, просто сідайте, - віддав він наказ, хитаючи головою, виконав свою ж команду і сів на той же стілець, де сидів хвилину тому.

Червоноплащники кидали один на одного непевні погляди і також посідали, Джоффрі поглянув на Орланда із переконанням в очах, мабуть вже вирішивши як саме покарати їх за _неприйнятне ставлення_ до принца держави з їхнього боку.

\- Що випало на костях? - запитав він.

Орланд поглянув під ноги, потів назад на принца. - Дві одиниці, - дурнувато сказав він.

\- Везучий виродок, - відповів юнак і жбурнув Хеварду мішечок з мідними монетами. Солдат був таким переляканим, що мішечок відбився від його голови та впав на підлогу... той навіть не спробував зловити його.

Тиша затягнулась ще на секунду, аж враз Джоффрі нагнувся до Орланда: - ... Скільки разів його вдарив той кінь? - він прошепотів у вухо, достатньо голосно, щоб всі присутні могли почути. Мабуть це було задумано як невинний жарт для зняття напруги, але після багатьох днів повторювання того самого жарту, по тому, як непритомного Хеварда занесли в його ліжко, це стало свого роду приказкою серед Червоних плащів північно-східної башти. Якщо хтось хибив із кидком костей, то йому завжди казали щось на кшталт "тебе кінь занадто сильно вдарив?", а якщо забував почистити нагрудник, то до нього казали "мабуть то коняче лайно в тебе на броні?".

Почути таке від принца Семи Королівств - це вже було забагато для самоконтролю вояка. Його регіт виявився саме тим, що принц намагався добитись, він підняв миску та кості і передав їх наступному гравцю.

Отож з того часу все... пішло своїм руслом. Принц наполягав, щоб вони звертались до нього просто "Джоффрі", і щоб не падали навколішки. З часом це ставало простішим, ніж на початку... Врешті вони майже звикли до цього всього.

Принц виявився цікавою людиною, майже загадковою, він дуже відрізнявся від загального уявлення про королівських потомків, від історій про Рейгара чи короля Роберта, і навіть від чуток про саме цього принца, котрі ходили замком. Юнак був наче одержимий безмежною меланхолією, загублюючись в роздумах в найневідповідніші моменти, так наче в його розумі часом виникали великі одкровення. Він часто розпитував вартових про їхні родини, життя в загальному і про те, що вони думають на рахунок всіляких дивних речей. Здається він отримував задоволення від таких простих розмов, але мав звичку зберігати серйозний вираз обличчя, вислуховуючи те все... майже завжди.

\- Гей, Орланде, я тут задумався... що то за шматок деревини звисає в тебе з шиї? - зненацька запитав принц, поки Баррет забирав виграні монети.

\- Це талісман на щастя, мій принце, - відповів вартовий, торкаючись невеликого шматка злегка обгорілого дерева, обертаючи його в руці.

\- Називай мене Джоффрі, - сказав принц розслаблено, перш ніж схилити голову, - Талісман на щастя? Мушу признатись, що ніколи та-кого не бачив... зазвичай це кістка чи якийсь мінерал, що має певний зв'язок із забобонами, гм... хоча дотракійці могли б посперечатись... - розмірковував він вголос, вже звично згадуючи про іноземні культури та несподівані порівняння, хоча Орланд мав підозру, що це мабуть притаманно всім особам королівської крові.

\- Мій батько дістав його під час Погрому**, мій принце, - промовив Орланд, знімаючи оберега, і передав його принцу. Здається Джоффрі був приємно вражений таким жестом довіри, хоч і намагався зі всіх сил приховати це, коли взяв того шматка деревини так, наче то була корона.

\- Погром, га? - пробурмотів він, перевертаючи оберіг, роздивляючись потрісканий, потемнілий від віку шматок обгорілої деревини.

\- Розказували, що цілий квартал вигорів на попіл прямо посередині Гакового шляху, полум'я було таким високим, що його було видно з гавані... - сказав Орланд, пригадуючи фрази з пам'яті, відкинувшись спиною на стілець.

\- Це нісенітниця, Орланде! - відізвався Гарт. Бородатий червоноплащник сидів в кутку башти, поліруючи свої обладунки і мав досить сварливий настрій. - Для цього тому полум'ю треба було бути вищим за міські мури! - вигукнув він.

\- Мій тато не був брехуном, він не вмів брехати... окрім випадків, коли йшов до шльондр, - визнав Орланд, чухаючи підборіддя, - Хоча мама й так завжди це знала, він потім ходив із синяками протягом тижня, але коли він розповідав про Погром, то не мав синців, - додав він із таким щирим виявом своєї бездоганної логіки, що Гарт аж пирхнув від зневіри і повернувся до свого полірування.

\- Лайно! - пробурмотів Баррет з виразом огиди, передаючи миску далі, принц неуважно прийняв з руки кілька мідяків.

\- Тож... як це все пов'язано з цим оберегом? - запитав він, звівши брову.

\- А-а, ну, розумієш, весь квартал вигорів менш ніж за годину... окрім одного маленького будиночка прямо посередині пожежі, його майже не торкнулось те вогняне пекло, що спалило все навколо дотла, - сказав Орланд зловісним тоном.

\- Власнику того будинку дуже пощастило, - пробурмотів принц, й далі роздивляючись талісман.

\- Ну, будинку - так, але не власнику. Бідолашний дурень отримав сокирою по голові, бо підняв крик. Йому чомусь не сподобалось, як добрих чотири десятка солдат рубають його дім на талісмани, - додав Орланд, сміючись.

\- Ох... - пробурмотів принц, нахмурюючись, і ще раз поглянув на оберіг суворим поглядом. - Твій батько коли-небудь розповідав тобі ще щось про Погром? - запитав він за мить.

Орланд кивнув, забираючи миску, та схопив кості в ній: - Лише коли він напивався як моряк. Іноді він реготав, пригадуючи те та се, розповідаючи з десяток різноманітних історій, що виливались з його рота наче вода з дірявого відра... а іноді він був досить мовчазним, лише бурмотів про полум'я та сморід від людей, котрі наклали в штани. Таке собі видовище, - сказав Орланд, хитаючи головою, - Й досі в місті є райони, де ланністерівські люди мають вважати на спини, щоб не отримати ножа під ребра, - додав він, струшуючи кості. - То було криваве місиво, і люди мають довгу пам'ять, якщо це їм вигідно... - закінчив він, дивлячись на Баррета із задоволеною посмішкою.

Баррет тримав монету, бурмочучи, принц мовчки кивав на його слова. - Це місто... його околиці... всі вони, вони чимало всілякого лайна пережили, хіба ні? - запитав він, швидше самого себе, ніж інших.

\- Таке життя, і ніхто не може нічого вдіяти з цим, - сказав Орланд, повторюючи стару мудрість, почуту від батька, та передав миску принцу.

\- Хіба не може? - пробурмотів принц, ігноруючи миску, його погляд зафіксувався в одній точці, коли він повільно обертав того оберега, повільно потираючи пальцем потемнілу деревину.

**8 **

\- Що ти скажеш, якщо, уявімо, не зважаючи на конкретну причину, Станніс стане королем Семи Королівств? - запитав його той дивний племінник одного дня.

\- ...Це якась пастка? - Тиріон відповів питанням на питання, маючи намір виграти час.

\- Ні. Як ти вважаєш, його правління буде мирним? Піддані процвітатимуть? Чи він задовільнить решту лордів? - наполягав Джоффрі.

Вони безальтернативно грали в цивассу; то була найбільш напружена партія на пам'яті Тиріона, проте Джоффрі наче й не зважав на це все, він відсторонено рухав рукою свої фігури, так наче рука жила своїм власним життям.

\- Що ж... - сказав Тиріон, - Якщо на мить припустити таке, то він буде сильним королем, лорди поважатимуть його, він має потужне відчуття справедливості... - Біс розмірковував вголос.

\- Невже? - пробурмотів Джоффрі, чомусь його голос був сповненим якоїсь надії.

\- Може занадто потужне... Станніс скалічив чоловіка, котрий привіз їм припаси під час облоги Штормокраю, хоч і посвятив неборака в лицарі через мить, - додав він, використовуючи зайвий час для безнадійних роздумів над тим, як вивести оточеного ворожими фігурами слона. Джоффрі почухав праву руку і відкинувся в крісло, поки прохолодний полудневий бриз приємно завівав через невеликі віконниці кабінету. - Це звучить непогано... враховуючи... - він перервав фразу.

\- Враховуючи..? - запитав Тиріон, ця дивна розмова відволікала його від самої гри.

\- Та пусте. Ти сказав, що його поважатимуть лорди, так? - запитав небіж.

Тиріон помовчав з хвильку, поки Джоффрі знімав з дошки битого лицаря. - ... Ймовірно. Він досвідчений командир-ветеран і людина, що розтрощила Залізний флот, проте він занадто твердолобий, щоб бути королем. Станніс наче залізо, так часто кажуть. Не гнеться, йому бракує гнучкості... він не потягне ведення інтриг, як я це бачу... - роздумував Тиріон, перш ніж пирхнути, - я розмовляв з ним, і він ледве справляється із жалюгідними змовами між домами Вузького моря, не кажучи вже про всі Сім Королівств. Здається йому бракує терпіння для цього... - сказав він, нарешті знайшовши шлях для визволення фігури слона.

Джоффрі виглядав злегка навіжено, коли прихилився вперед, - Але із хорошим радником, що розуміється на різноманітних інтригах, він би досить добре справився, так? - запитав він, так наче намагався переконати самого себе.

\- Звісно, звісно, особливо після мирного переходу влади, - заспокоїв його Тиріон, - я вважаю, що це було би правління, принаймні не гірше за робертове... звідки взагалі такий різкий інтерес до Станніса? Ви ж майже не спілкувались перед тим, як він повернувся на Дракон-Камінь, - зацікавлено запитав він небожа.

\- Я просто... я намагався краще пізнати своїх дядьків-Баратеонів... - відповів той, рухаючи обложну башту і майже блокуючи відступ тиріонового слона.

\- Так ось чому ти так багато розпитував про Ренлі за останні пару днів? - запитав Біс.

\- Ага... - сказав Джоффрі, розлягаючись в кріслі, очевидно не задоволений тим, що почув. - Правління не гірше за робертове... Нам потрібно _краще_ правління, значно, _значно_ краще... і навіть тоді... - бурмотів Джоффрі, витріщаючись у вікно.

\- Ти й сам справишся, Джоффрі, не переймайся на рахунок цього, - це прозвучало як порожній комплімент, але Тиріон і сам здивувався, усвідомлюючи, що насправді так вважає. Його племінник пройшов довгий, дивний шлях від того чудернацького інциденту, що мало не вбив його.

Вочевидь було зайвим говорити це вголос. Джоффрі зненацька скочив на ноги, пробурмотів нещире вибачення і пішов з кімнати... Тиріон запитав сам себе, вже мабуть втринадцяте за той місяць, що ж це в біса коїться всередині небожевої голови.

**9 **

\- Лише подумати, що твій дядько силою змусив тебе прийти сюди в перший раз... - Налія знову дразнила його, і Джоффрі пирхнув, наливаючи собі чергову порцію сидру, та тихо насолоджувався її близкістю. Вони обоє сиділи на пишно обшитому тканиною дивані, наліїна голова лежала на його плечі. Ця кімната всередині _Лебедя-та-Місяця_ стала для нього майже другим домом після тижнів постійних відвідин, і Джоффрі відчував себе кимось на кшталт дикого кота, котрого поступово приручають з плином часу. Відстань, на якій він дозволяв Налії сидіти біля себе, поступово зменшувалась цими місяцями, і він не мав сил зупинити це... це одночасно тривожило і викликало грішне хвилювання.

Він раптово повернув голову набік, з тривогою в очах. - Ти це чула? - запитав він її.

Налія виглядала збентеженою та озирнулась, перш ніж знову опуститись на джоффрине плече. - ... Ти певен, що видіння... зникли? - запитала вона.

\- Давненько вже не бачив жодного... - відповів Джоффрі, намагаючись розслабитись, проклинаючи свій розум, що грав в ігри з ним.

\- Але тобі й досі це сниться, - сказала вона, це було швидше ствердження, ніж питання.

\- Щоночі... - прошепотів Джоффрі, підсовуючись трохи ближче до її теплого тіла, витончена сукня майже не приглушувала те тепло.

\- Розкажи мені ще якийсь сон, цього разу приємний... - запитала вона його.

\- Гмм, зачекай хвильку... - Джоффрі розмірковував вголос. Він відкрився перед Налією як ніколи раніше в його життях, розповідав їй історії, неймовірні та фантастичні... а також жахливі. Вона вважала, що нічні жахіття та його справжні спогади з минулих життів - то те саме, вир видінь та пересторог, що видавались Джоффрі такими ж реальними, як і життя навколо. Він і не намагався виправити цю оцінку, хоча враховуючи ціль спілкування, різниця була неважливою.

Тож він розповів їй про свої відвідини Староміста в компанії друзів, Зламаних Лицарів. Як вулиці закручувались та переплітались, слідуючи намірам архітекторів, значно прадавніших за тих, котрі будували Королівську Гавань, і як місто освітлювалось під вогняною виставою Високої Вежі вночі... і про час, проведений разом з друзями.

\- Вони по всякому підморгували Джонові та показували свій інтерес, навіть переманили до себе його вовка, заради Сімох, звичайно ж він почервонів як полуниця! - голосно реготав Джоффрі.

\- А тоді вони нарешті приручили _іншого_ вовка? - запитала Налія.

\- Ну звичайно ж! Завдяки невеликому підштовхуванню з мого боку, та й Тиріон допоміг, але ми це влаштували, - тріумфально закінчив розповідь Джоффрі.

\- А _лева_ вони також приручили? - запитала вона дражливо.

Дещиця легковажності зникла з джоффриного голосу, і він скривився: - Ні, в тому не було потреби, - мовив він.

\- Мабуть вони таки намагались, ніхто б не відпустив такий файний улов просто так... - прошепотіла Налія, ніжно цілуючи його в шию.

\- На це не було часу... - відповів Джоффрі, трохи відсовуючись від неї.

\- Час таки був... - сказала вона, повторюючи його рух, і знову поцілувала його.

Джоффрі почервонів, серце дико закалатало, його руки зупинили її, і він відвернувся. - Вона не була тією єдиною, - сказав він, хоча ця відмовка здавалась нікчемною навіть йому.

\- Джоффрі... що за "єдина"? Ти казав, що ладь знайомий зі своєю нареченою і бачив її лише кілька раз за останні місяці, і ти явно не відносишся до типу чоловіків, що слідують лицарському кодексу... - її тихі слова різали його наче коса - траву, щось давно забуте заворушилось в животі. Її руки охопили його обличчя і вона ніжно повернула його голову, шоколадно-карі очі знову зустрілись із зеленими. - Я вважаю, що справжньою причиною, чому ти не пішов з тими панянками-піратками, є та ж, через яку ти тікаєш щоразу, як я цілую тебе...

\- Припини, Наліє, - прошепотів Джоффрі, не маючи сил відвести погляд.

\- Чого ти так боїшся, Джоффрі? Що так сильно жахає тебе? - вона продовжила натиск, очі гіпнотизували.

\- Я... - зашепотів Джоффрі незвичним голосом, - Є _щось... поламане_ всередині мене, Наліє... Щось _лихе_... сидить глибоко в мені, - сказав він ті останні слова із знаючою, гіркою посмішкою. - Щось, що не зцілиться і за тисячу прожитих життів, - він продовжив голосом, що майже ламався, та схопив її обличчя долонями, - Я не можу це контролювати, я _скривджу_ тебе... і це _принесе_ мені задоволення... - він нестримно зашепотів у відчаї, бажаючи, щоб вона зрозуміла.

\- Ти вже не та людина, Джоффе, - сказала вона, притуляючись лобом до його лоба, - Я мало розумію те, що з тобою трапилось, але це я знаю напевне... ти вже позбувся тієї тіні, - сказала вона, її рот був на відстані подиху від його.

\- Ти ж не _знаєш_... - почав Джоффрі, але вона подолала ту відстань і поцілувала його в губи.

Це було одночасно і довго і коротко, заворот лоскотки в животі, що бігав догори та вниз, і взагалі всюди, коли він насолоджувався смаком оливок і підсолодженого вина; наліїна благословенна прихильність смакувала нектаром смачнішим за будь-що куштоване в усіх життях.

Вона посміхнулась, коли перервала поцілунок, погладжуючи його білі пасма рукою. - Ось це Джоффрі, котрого я _знаю_, ніжний та жаданий, - просто сказала вона.

Джоффрі й не знав, що коїться. В одну мить він витріщався на неї з щирим нерозумінням, в іншу - майже безпорадно цілував її, коли вони покотились великим ліжком; одяг розлітався кімнатою, і майже невагоме відчуття огорнуло Джоффрі, страхи та турботи змило геть під нестримними, обпікаючими поцілунками Налії.

**10 **

Він повільно прокидався, ліниві промені післяполуденного сонця пробивались крізь чорний шовк фіранок. Налія спала біля нього на відстані дюйма, її спокійне обличчя наполовину вкривали пасма темного волосся.

Джоффрі трохи так полежав, просто спостерігаючи за нею, без жодної думки в голові слідуючи поглядом вигинами тіла, відчуваючи дивну легкість. Його охопила незвична впевненість, коли він тихо підвівся з ліжка і вдягнув свого шкіряного обладунка. Він ніжно поцілував ї їв чоло, перш ніж вийти з кімнати, ноги наче зажили власним життям і понесли його через будівлю, вартові назовні привітались легкими кивками.

Він крокував по залюдненим вулицям Королівської Гавані, без-думно йдучи по Багновому шляху, повз чисельні заклади та ятки, повз повільно рухомі вози та тачки торговців, повз стомлених, та задоволених вигідним днем крамарів та робітників. Він зауважив зграйку дітей, що промайнули повз нього, ганяючи якогось пса із диким азартом.

Принц побачив десяток служниць біля входу в приватний маєток, вони широко розтягували важкі простирадла та струшували їх перед швидким складанням навпіл, рухаючись майже з хореографічною грацією; найстарша з них стояла збоку, вдивляючись в небо, аж поки не покликала всіх за собою в будинок. Він бачив кількох жебраків, що просувались вулицею назад до Блошиного Дна, із вихудалими та виснаженими обличчами.

Джоффрі проходив повз швачок та мулярів, останні зазвичай тримали в руках важкі кухлі з дешевим елем та проводили поглядом перших, акцентуючи увагу на важких пазухах. Деякі з тих чоловіків мали маленькі сліди від уламків каміння на долонях, сліди надлишкової завзятості від роботи. Він побачив маленького хлопця, молодшого за Рікона Старка, що нерухомо лежав на бруківці.

Червоні плащі біля брами Червоного Замку запопадливо вклонились, коли він пройшов повз них.

\- Ви вчасно повернулись, мій принце, як мені здається, Семеро зараз нашлють могутню літню бурю, - мовив Орланд, злегка посміхаючись з-під замалого за виглядом червоного плаща.

\- Мабуть ти правий, Орланде, мабуть правий... - відповів Джоффрі, на мить зупиняючи погляд на вартовому. Полірований нагрудник блищав як дзеркало, окрім невеликої латки одразу біля нижнього лівого кріплення, де було намальоване якесь зображення білою крейдою. Вартовий досі носив того дурнуватого шматка обгорілої деревини на шиї, повішеного на короткому шнурку.

\- Щось вас турбує, мій принце? - зненацька запитав той.

Джоффрі похитав головою, злегка посміхнувшись, і пройшов далі повз варту, крокуючи до Мейгорової твердині. Вітер посилював натиск, несучи запах шторму, і принц зупинився біля невисокої колони, спостерігаючи за Томменом та Браном, що крутились навколо один одного із малими щитами на невеликому подвір'ї, намагаючись слідувати ногами ритму, чи радше, задоволеному гудінню Сандора. Навчання з маневрування виявилось занадто виснажливим для Томмена, змушуючи малого заточитись вперед і врізатись в Брана, збиваючи обидвох клубком на землю. Джоффрі продовжив свою ходу, кліганівське сердите гавкання поступово затихало з кожним новим поворотом.

Він пройшов догори сходами, перш ніж зауважити миттєву картину через вікно, заклопотаного Неда Старка в компанії обох дочок, вони всі рухались до башти Правиці, це викликало в нього усмішку. Джоффрі вже пішов від вікна, аж враз Мірцелла врізалась в нього, її обличчя наче посвітлішало, коли вона поглянула на нього.

\- Гей, Джоффрі! - привіталась мала, перш ніж передати маленьку квітку йому в руки.

\- Це для мене? - запитав Джоффрі, розчулено дивлячись на бліді та широкі, майже зелені пелюстки, що оточували жовті тичинки.

Її очі наче засвітились, і вона посміхнулась: - Так! Ти щоранку ходиш до Божегаю, тож я подумала, що якщо візьму квітку звідти і залишу в тебе в кімнаті, то це може допомогти з твоїми снами! - щасливо вигукнула вона.

\- Дякую, Мірцелло, - сказав Джоффрі серйозним тоном і трошки нахилився, - За все, - додав він, з вдячністю дивлячись на неї.

\- Квітка також личить тобі, вона схожа на твої очі, - сказала вона нахабно, вихопила квітку з його рук і почепила за вухом, перш ніж чкурнути геть. Джоффрі хотів вже рушити за нею, але вона вже втекла, залишаючи його на самоті в коридорі, тож він просто почухав вухо.

Він вирішив там і залишити ту квітку і продовжив рух до Мейгорової твердині, нарешті дійшовши до дерев'яних сходів, що привели його до однієї з башт. Невеличкий згорток ковдр та книжок досі там лежав під відкритим небом, поблизу картини Королівської Гавані. Місто тепер було намальоване широкими різкими мазками, нагадуючи колаж із сірих та білих відтінків, котрий могли б оцінити по повній лише іббенійці чи півничани.

Джоффрі прихилився до однієї з бійниць, дивлячись на місто, коли сонце майже заховалось за горизонтом. Хмари над Королівською Гаванню виглядали темними та важкими, вітер на висоті верхівки башти сприймався досить теплим та на диво слабким. Нижче, в місті, вози та возики вже позникали з вулиць. Люди виглядали дрібними з такої висоти, їхні крихітні силуети блукали внизу, шукаючи прихистку під безліччю білих та бурих будівель. В окремих будинках та тавернах вже загорались яскраві вогники, що сяяли зсередини, каміни та пічки, що притягували до себе цілі родини чи клієнтелу, коли барди, оповідачі байок та шахраї займали місця поблизу вогню, наче якийсь прадавній інстинкт примушував слухачів підходити ближче до джерела оповідей та до полум'я.

Враз почався дощ, віддалене буркотіння грому донеслось з далечі, майже на межі чутності. Джоффрі заплющив очі і трохи висунув голову назовні, вмиваючи обличчя дощем від поту та солі. Зірки виглядали дрібними цяточками на величній темній хмарній мантії, їхнє світло час від часу пробивалось крізь прогалини в темно-сірому морі.

Він поглянув на південь, наче намагаючись пробитись поглядом за обрій, щоб побачити піски Дорну, темно-зелені ліси Штормозем'я. Юнак подумав, в скількох невеличких хуторах Простору зараз закривають дерев'яні вікна та важкі двері, скільки морських капітанів та вмілих моряків там, на сході за Вузьким морем, несамовито убезпечують линви та вітрила. Дощ лив безперестанку, майже переходячи в зливу, б'ючи по плечах, і враз загриміло ще ближче, освітивши блискавкою все місто на мить. Проте його це не турбувало, його розум витав в абстрактних видіннях, пригадуючи як долина Арринів виглядала з вершини Місячних гір, місивом величезних сірих та зелених латок на землі, оточених гострими кам'яними шпилями, кожна латка складалась з вихору інших кольорів, і чимось невловимим відрізнялась та одночасно нагадувала палітру сусідніх латок.

Джоффрі глибоко вдихнув, коли чергова громовиця здригнула небо майже над самим містом, теплий вітер досі дув з Чорноводної затоки. Він зняв ту маленьку квітку з-за вуха, роздивляючись її вимоклу, дещо прим'яту форму. Поки він дивився, дощ відламав одну із зелених пелюсток, залишаючи її висіти на ниточці. Джоффрі бездумно покрутив квітку в пальцях, коли грім знову проревів, сильний порив вітру зірвав чергову пелюстку і серце забилось швидше.

Він подумав, чи Томмен з Мірцеллою вже повернулись в свої кімнати, чи обоє зіщулились біля материного ліжка, як робили це, коли були меншими. Гриміння в небі не припинялось, відлуння грому змішувалось із шумом хвиль, наче море намагалось співати в унісон, майже в ритм до биття серця, і він буркнув від дискомфорту, переводячи погляд на картину з Королівською Гаванню. Вода змивала фарбу, розчиняючи мазки і залишаючи великі плями по краях полотна, розливаючи потоки білого по всій картині.

Він міцно заплющив очі, майже розслабивши руки, що тримались за край бійниці, схиливши голову, поки біль в грудях досяг неможливих для витримування пропорцій, і він глибоко вдихав повітря, щоразу все повільніше.

Джоффрі думав про пишні поля Річкових земель, спокійну гідність Староміста, прудких оленів Штормових земель.

Він думав про Джона на далекій півночі, про еддардове обличчя, коли той крокував в компанії Санси і Ар'ї, про Сандора з його звичною скривленою гримасою і про матір з її інтригами.

Біль в грудях вже був майже нестерпним, руки затремтіли, і він подумав про лід та мідь.

_Мідь_, пригадав він, злегка розслабивши кулаки.

Юнак прийняв рішення і підняв голову, подивившись на місто, величезний вибух грому майже оглушив його, так наче той біль в грудях вибухнув, і він відважився озвучити вголос.

\- Я маю стати королем, - сказав він, слова загубились посеред вітру, а грім, якимось неможливим чином, продовжив гриміти справа та ззаду від нього із люттю тисячі менших громовиць.

Він миттєво обернувся, однією рукою тримаючись за серце від болю, в вухах дзвеніло. По центрі башти стояв Срібний Лев, його ревіння перевершило всі попередні вибухи грому. Звір замовк, коли Джоффрі сахнувся назад, лише щоб вдаритись спиною в край бійниці. Лев, розміром з бойового лицарського коня, дивився на нього світло-зеленими очима, його білу гриву ворушив вітер.

Джоффрі застиг на місці, майже паралізований, лише завдяки сутужній хватці об край бійниці не випавши спиною вниз, в обійми смерті. - Я-я-як? - затинаючись запитав він. Срібний лев сів на задні лапи, схиливши голову набік майже задумливо, продовжуючи спостерігати за хлопцем.

Дощ продовжував окроплювати їх, поки обидва витріщались один на одного, постійне дзюрчання води було єдиним підтвердженням того, що час не застиг на місці. Джоффрі спромігся міцно стати на ноги та незграбно посунувся далі від краю башти, очікуючи на якісь дії лева. Величне чудовисько просто дивилось на нього, не відводячи своїх дивно знайомих очей від принцових. Поступово дощ почав слабшати, грім й далі гримів, але вже значно далі, десь над Королівським шляхом, вітер повільно слабшав.

Невдовзі він підійшов до звіра впритул, піднявши руку, щоб торкнутись левиної голови. Джоффрі якось знав, що Срібний Лев не скривдить його, дивне відчуття спорідненості вело його руку, коли він погладив біляву гриву... це було так, наче він майже завжди знав це.

Лев практично звалився на бік та_ замуркотів_, коли Джоффрі почухав його за вухом, наче величезного кота.

\- Подобається, га? - вголос запитав Джоффрі, знаючи, що так і є. Шок швидко пройшов, майже неприродно швидко, так наче він _знав_ Срібного лева так добре, як і самого себе.

Дощ почав закінчуватись, краплі падали все рідше, і він сів збоку біля лева, глибока втома огорнула його, і він просто відкинувся спиною назад на пузо лева, котрий повернув голову набік, щоб той й далі чухав його, не задумуючись.

\- Це наш тягар... ми маємо все зробити правильно... - бурмотів Джоффрі, коли глибока летаргія поглинула його, повіки очей наче важчали, аж поки єдиним, що він ще міг бачити, було частково захмарене небо. Свідомість наче огорнуло імлою, коли Срібний лев також повернув голову і втупився нерухомим поглядом світло-зелених очей в зорі над ними, так само, як і Джоффрі за мить до того. Шаневі слова виринули з пам'яті, наче проблиск чіткості, коли він вдивлявся в покритий зорями купол неба.

\- Спостерігач зірок... - він назвав свого незвичного компаньйона, куточки рота піднялись, коли почулось тихе левине бурчання.

\- Добре, тоді Зоря... - виправився він із легкою посмішкою, хоча його думки невдовзі перемішались, і він не мав сил щоб говорити, міг лише споглядати зорі і повіки повільно почали заплющуватись.

В голові вирували бентежливі, перемішані думки. Слова архімейстера Ваелліна пригадувались під напором видінь, як руки старого мейстера малювали орбіти під Залами Цитаделі, Висока башта світила маяком в темряві, сірий горизонт Потойбіччя та безхмарні ночі неймовірних степових просторів...

_Зорі_, та думка вдарила його, коли він повільно виринув з видінь та повернув голову злегка вправо, дивлячись в нічне небо над головою. Він побачив лінії, очевидні лінії між зірками на півночі, намальовані його зором; вони складались не в воїна чи солдата, а в Лицаря. Лицаря, що тримав меча та щита в руках. Джоффрі повільно повернув голову далі і знайшов Мітлу, дуже схожу силуетом на звичайну булаву, якщо повісити її догори ногами: скупчення зірок, назване так простолюдом в прадавні часи, названу в честь звичного предмету повсякденного життя... Від неї було досить далеко до чітко видимого дерева, названого так ще Першими людьми, його й досі так називали, навіть після чисельних спроб андальських астрономів перейменувати його.  
Джоффрині очі слідкували за уявними лініями між зірками, назва виринула в свідомості разом із спогадами про запах крейди в Старомісті та про шелест прадавніх томів... Чардерево.

То були не руни...

_Це ж сузір'я,_ подумав він шоковано, не маючи сил моргнути, так наче ті лінії навіки викарбувались в його очах.

_Сузір'я, що мали б хоч якесь значення лише в очах сучасного вестеросця, котрий знає їхнє значення та історію виникнення, ту суміш культур, продукт споглядання неба андалами та першими людьми ще з доісторичних часів, синкретичний пантеон небесних фігур, що виник лише завдяки унікальній історії нашого континенту..._

Відповіді завжди дивились на нього з небес, сяючи у вишині.

* * *

_* (від перекл.) Оригінальний вигук "Ne ostavlyay nikogo v zhivykh!". Очевидно, коневоди Потойбіччя в уяві автора розмовляють російською, а бойовий клич є алюзією на клич __"__УРА"._

_** (від перекл.) Погром в Королівській Гавані - подія, що завершила Робертове Повстання. Армія Західних земель раптово перейшла на бік повстанців і взяла столицю приступом, зрадивши Ейріса Таргарієна. Врешті західняки спромоглись захопити місто, вбивши значну частину його мешканців і спричинивши масштабні пожежі. Якби Джеймі Ланністер не вбив Божевільного Короля та його піромантів, це все могло б перерости в грандіозне спалення всього міста вибухом дикого вогню._

* * *

Якщо маєте бажання підтримати перекладача та скачати "Пурпурові Дні" в форматі електронної книги - запрошую Вас на Alex Malyarchuk Translations на Патреоні. Окрім "Пурпурових Днів" там знаходить ще чимало чого цікавого.


	34. Розділ 30 Сузір'я

**Розділ 30: **

**Сузір'я.****  
**

**1**

_Дихай_.

Джоффрі глибоко вдихнув, концентруючи увагу на повітрі, що по-вільно наповнювало його легені. Спокій божегаю Червоного Замку ні-чим не порушувався, коли він видихнув повітря, зовнішній світ практично зник, коли він дозволив своїм чуттям відчувати все і одночасно нічого. Біль та насолода, холод та тепло змішувались між собою з кожним ударом серця, поки поняття часу повільно втратило своє значення.

Його дихання було стабільним та спокійним. Очі заплющені, на губах виник натяк на посмішку, коли в грудях виник дивний біль і май-же миттєво зник.

Джоффрині очі повільно розплющились, усмішка виросла, коли він підняв ліву руку і відчув хутро Зорі, срібний лев тихо замурчав, сидячи збоку від хлопця, спокійний, але пильний.

Божегай зазвичай був безлюдним в цей вранішній час, сонце ледь-ледь почало визирати з-за горизонту. Йому знадобились цілі дні постійних медитацій, пошуків того невловимого відчуття, що він пере-жив під час тієї бурі, що вирувала над Королівською Гаванню декілька тижнів тому, але його зусилля таки окупились. Пошуки завели його глибоко всередину, до місця не фізичного, але й не уявного, незвичної межі між _тут_ і _не тут_. Саме там Джоффрі почав розуміти відчуття, котре виринало щоразу, як він бачив Срібного лева... і використав це як своєрідний манівець, слідуючи за ним в глибини душі. Хоча він ще не досягнув місця, звідки воно виринало, Джоффрі вже був змушений витрачати кілька хвилин на повернення до реальності, його свідомість повільно поверталась до ясності, наче лінива бульбашка, що виринала з глибин спокійного озера.

Він відкинувся назад, послаблюючи пряму позу спини, переносячи частину ваги на дерево, й далі автоматично чухав шию Зорі, швидко розв'язуючи кудлаті вузли в білій гриві. Великий лев спокійно лежав на траві біля нього, так наче їхні бажання дивним чином переплітались.

Проте невдовзі це стало досить виснажливим, тож він відпустив Зорю, присутність лева швидко розчинилась в порожнечі, аж поки юнак знову не опинився наодинці посеред галявини.

_Майже чотири хвилини... і вже не втрачаю свідомість..._ думав він із задоволеною посмішкою. Він таки покращував це вміння.

Джоффрі підвівся і рушив назад до Червоного Замку, ігноруючи дивні погляди від зустрічних старківських вартових. Вони виглядали настороженими, напруженими... такими ж, як і штормоземці, котрих Ренлі тримав біля себе щоразу, як з'являвся в Червоному Замку.

Хоча він ще не зауважив відвертих знаків ескалації подій, проте настрій в замку знову ставав все більш напруженішим з плином часу. Джоффрі не знав, що саме слугувало причиною цього разу, але мабуть це не віщувало нічого хорошого. Чи Нед Старк вже знайшов незаперечні докази його незаконнонародженності? Чи то було щось інше, що коїлось деінде в державі, в що він не був утаємничений? Бран був живий та неушкоджений тут, в Червоно Замку, та й ж Тиріон також. Не було жодних чуток про рейди в Річкових землях, і Станніс зберігав мовчанку в своєму Дракон-Камені.

То що ж трапилось?

Джоффрі похитав головою в роздратуванні... лише зараз той монументальний тягар, що він сам звалив на свої плечі, почав придавлю-вати його додолу, і він ще ж навіть не став королем!

_Стільки гравців, стільки змінних..._

Він знову похитав головою і рушив вперед, перспектива чергових відвідин Налії підганяла його. Принаймні там буде єдина людина в Ко-ролівській Гавані, що розуміє його.

**2**

Полуденний візит був, як завжди, бальзамом для душі. Наліїн ніжний догляд і зацікавлені питання "центрували" його свідомість так, як не могла жодна медитація.

\- Я просто не знаю, чи вже не запізно, щоб зупинити майбутню війну, - сказав Джоффрі, вдягаючи жупан.

\- Можливо так, а може й ні. Ти ніколи не знатимеш напевне, поки не спробуєш, Джоффе, - відреагувала Налія, її делікатні пальці защіпали його сорочку. Вони перебували в тій звичній кімнаті, спокійному оазису, убезпеченому від постійно зростаючої напруги, що затопила Королівську Гавань.

\- Можливо... - сказав Джоффрі, слабо посміхаючись, її оптимізм підігрівав його власний. - Але я відчуваю, що мій багатомісячний само-аналіз дещо позбавив мене певних переваг... - додав він.

\- Це ж раніше ніколи не зупиняло тебе... думати про те , що робиш? - запитала його Налія, закидаючи пасмо білявого волосся за джоффрине вухо.

\- Трошки... я розмірковував, чи не послати крука архімейстерові Райяму в Цитадель. Є в мене декілька ідей, що хочу перевірити, хоча... - він раптово зупинився, обертаючи голову в сторони, все тіло враз напружилось.

\- Джоффрі? - запитала Налія, охоплюючи щоку своєю м'якою долонею, - Не забувай дихати, - сказала вона із злегка докірливим поглядом.

Джоффрі легенько похитав головою і повернув посмішку на вус-та. - Вибач... буває важко... розслабити мої рефлекси, так би мовити... - мовив він, хапаючи свого меча, і причепив того на пояс.

\- Поцілунок на щастя перед прощанням? - запитав він її, піднявши брову. Налія лагідно кивнула та поцілувала його, злегка дражнячи своїм язиком, перш ніж відступила на крок: - Решта чекатиме на тебе завтра, - сказала вона з хитрою посмішкою.

Джоффрі захихотів і рушив до дверей, лише щоб різко зупинитись і напружитись ще раз.

\- Джоффрі? Знову? - запитала Налія.

В її голосі прозвучали тривожні нотки.

Юнак нерухомо застиг на місці, десь на десять секунд. Зненацька він вхопив найближче крісло і підпер ним двері, роблячи неможливим їхні відкриття ззовні.

\- Джоффрі? Що... - почала Налія, проте він вже пролетів повз неї, біжучи як навіжений до дерев'яної стіни, та стрибнув, вдаряючи обома ногами по ній. Фальшива стінка звалилась від сили удару, вивільняючи приглушений вигук з того боку. Джоффрі миттєво скочив на ноги, шукаючи руками між пилюкою та потрощеною деревиною, і швидко витягнув худого, кашляючого чоловіка з-під купи дерев'яних планок.

\- Довбані шпигуни! Як давно ти підслухо... - Джоффрі раптово за-мовк, хмурячи брови, та відступив на крок, тягнучи за собою худого темноволосого чоловіка, вбраного в простий, проте коштовний одяг дворянина, тримаючи його за шию.

\- ...Мізинець..? - запитав Джоффрі в абсолютному збентеженні.

Чоловічок й далі кашляв, поки Джоффрі тримав його, неборак намагався набрати повітря в легені, коли принц трохи послабив захват.

\- При...принце Джоффрі, - вимовив він сухим голосом.

Джоффрі повільно хитнув головою, не зовсім розуміючи цю ситуацію. - Бейлішу... як давно..? - запитав він, повільно моргнувши.

\- Мій принце, - почав той з оманливою обережною посмішкою, - давайте обговоримо це спокійно, - його фраза перервалась від джоффриного нестримного, сталевого захвату, юнак почувався дивно, продовжуючи стискати горлянку майстра-над-монетою.

\- Як. Давно. - повторив він дивно нейтральним голосом.

\- Мі-хкх... мі-хкх-ся-хх...місяці...- прохрипів Мізинець.

Наліїн голос перетворився в фоновий шум, коли Джоффрі рушив, тягнучи Бейліша до балкону кімнати. Очі чолов'яги розширились, коли він побачив, що принц збирається робити. Він почав мацати рукою по боці в пошуках кинджала, але Джоффрі вибив його ударом вбік, зброя полетіла донизу на вулицю.

\- Що ти запланував? - запитав він спокійно, розбиваючи дерев'яні перила ударом ноги, та припідняв Бейліша в повітря, однією рукою тримаючи за горло, іншою - за розкішний одяг. Бейлішеві ноги дико дригались, коли той боровся за ковток повітря, дивлячись навіженими очима вниз на вулицю і на Джоффрі, переводячи погляд щосекунди.

\- Що ти запланував, останній шанс, - відверто пообіцяв Джоффрі, відчуваючи, як чорна діра всередині шлунку виростала все більшою кожної миті.

\- А-х-х! Ах! Зміну спадкоємця трону! Зміну спадкоємця! - признався Петір, хапаючись за джоффрину руку обома своїми, борючись за життя під крики людей знизу.

Джоффрі знову похитав головою, не зважаючи: - Роберт ніколи тобі не повірить, ти, тупий виродку, - вигукнув він.

\- Він повірить лорду Ренлі та Неду Старку! - забелькотів той, й далі витріщаючись вниз, несамовито дихаючи, поки легкий вітерець ворушив волосся на голові, - Я приводив їх сюди і... прошу, мій принце, я можу допомогти виправити це...

\- І ЩО?! - заревів Джоффрі, простягуючи руки подалі і майже відпускаючи Петіра вниз.

\- Вони самі побачили! Кронпринц зійшов з розуму! Його переповнюють видіння, це наче сам король Ейріс повернувся! - заверещав Бейліш; несподівані обставини змусили його вигукнути стандартну відповідь, котру він, без сумніву, поширював в Червоному Замку.

Джоффрі якось наче відчув шум потоку крові в судинах голови, що поступово втоплював в собі решту звуків, коли він намагався зрозуміти. - Але матінка ніколи не дозволила б цього... Вона б швидше вбила Роберта до того... Ох... - він раптово усвідомив.

\- Ти саме цього й прагнеш, чи не так? Довбаний Петір Бейліш... завжди, _якось_, ти сієш хаос, куди б не пішов... чому ти... чому ти мав все зруйнувати... я... мені це було потрібно... я... - Джоффрі повільно замовк, коли все навколо стало червоним, шум крові заглушив бейлішевий вереск, і він штовхнув Мізинця, посилаючи в останній політ повітрям прямо до твердої землі. Юнак механічно обернувся навколо наче білий блукач, звуки ударів кулаками в двері кімнати також почали розчинятись в шумі, коли він витріщився на нажахану до смерті Налію, що стояла біля ліжка. - ... Ти знала? - запитав він її порожнім голосом.

\- Джоффрі, будь ласка! Я мусила! Він сказав, що інакше мене... - її плач також став невиразним, коли Джоффрі рушив до неї, відчуваючи порожнечу; повна насолоди зневажлива посмішка виникла на його вустах, коли він оголив свого меча.

Наліїні колишні спроби задовільнити його були _нічим_ в порівняні з насолодою, котру вона зараз подарує йому.

ЇЇ очі розширились, коли вона сахнулась назад, вдяряючись в стіну і відкрила рота, щоб закричати, проте Джоффрі не чув ані звука, коли рубанув її по нозі, потім по руці і по прекрасному бюсту, знову і знову; гаряча кров відчувалась наче бальзам по тілу, поки він рубав її на шматки... але він мав намір залишити її обличчя наостанок. То буде його найкраща робота, витвір мистецтва.

Коли двері впали всередину і двоє місцевих охоронців влетіли через пролом з мечами в руках, скривавлений джоффрин силует обернувся до них із диким оскалом на обличчі та кинувся вперед із навіженим криком.

**3**

Решта того дня випала з джоффриної пам'яті. Лише наступного ранку він зміг прийти до тями достатньо, щоб усвідомити, що ж сталось. Він вистрибнув з невеликого гамака, в котрому спав, кинувся до дверей та догори малими сходами, лише щоб майже випасти за борт крихітного купецького кораблика.

\- Маю надію, що умови перебування були досить комфортними? - буркнув хтось в нього за спиною.

Джоффрі крутанувся на місці, та побачив низького, непоказного на вигляд чолов'ягу з маленькою рудою бородою та сардонічною посмішкою на губах. - Ти ж достатньо золота заплатив за це, - додав він і похитав головою наче від легкої зневіри.

\- Що... - почав Джоффрі, але чоловік зупинив його жестом.

\- Не переймайся, ми викинули твій одяг в море. Не знаю, кого ти там вбив, але мабуть то був огрядний виродок... але я не хочу знати. Хіба що ти бажаєш повернути собі мою платню? - сказав він, не залишаючи вибору. Джоффрі не потрібно було довго роздумувати, що ж станеться, якщо він скаже "так"; моряки зазвичай не були витонченими натурами... і двійко м'язистих найманців за спиною чолов'яги швидко переконають його, якщо юнак бажатиме передумати.

\- Залиш собі, - буркнув Джоффрі, обертаючись, та знесилено сперся на дерев'яний борт.

_Боги... Налія... що я накоїв..?_ Промовив віддалений голос всередині голови. Він почав терти обличчя, намагаючись стерти її кров. Джоффрі поглянув на своє відображення в найближчому відрі з водою, і хоча шкіра виглядала чистою, він не міг зупинитись, намагаючись скинути з себе її залишки.

\- Боги... ні... - прошепотів він, впавши назад на дупу, коли корабель видирався на чергову хвилю, а моряки закріплювали линви та вітрила чи драїли палубу, жоден з них не звертав на нього уваги, хіба що іноді міг кинути швидким поглядом.

_Я вбив її... Я піддав її тортурам... Я насолоджувався цим..._ думки літали по спіралі всередині голови, загрожуючи поверненням божевілля. Він пригадав, як шматував Налію мечем, і як потім зарубав охоронців, що кинулись зупинити його, також і окремі проблиски спогадів про шлях по Королівській Гавані... але була частина, де пам'ять наче провалилась в чорну діру, коли він не зміг пригадати жодного проблиску, навіть найменшого, лише чорноту... мить, коли він почав працювати над її обличчям. Порожнеча в шлунку глибшала, коли він усвідомив, яку ж ступінь жахіть він мабуть досягнув з її обличчям, якщо його розум просто блокує ті спогади...

_Чому все, чого я торкаюсь, перетворюється на попіл? Чому все сходить на пси?_

Море не мало відповіді на це, і тим більше її не знала команда...

Джоффрі подумав, що ніхто в світі не знає.

**4**

Лише коли корабель прибув до Тироша, то Джоффрі зрозумів, що покинув батьківщину лише для чергової смерті.

Він стояв на тирошійському пірсі, навколо нього гавань могутньо-го фортифікованого міста постійно вирувала гарячкою торгівлі та комерції, поки він бездумно витріщався на стіни портових складів.

\- ААААААААААРРРГГ! - заволав він, раз за разом вдяряючи дерев'яну стіну. Біль ледь-ледь повернув його до реальності, хоча він досить сильно потрощив деревину, і кров капала з кулака на землю.

Джоффрі притулився до стіни, коли враз підкосились ноги, і почав повільно сповзати на землю, спричиняючи втечу жебрака, що сидів поблизу, а торговець фруктами в сусідній ятці кинув на нього осудливий погляд.

_Це щось взагалі змінить?_ Запитував він самого себе, питання навалювалось тягарем занадто великої кількості відчуттів, вдаряючи як блискавка. Він заплющив очі, схиливши голову донизу, проте промені полуденного сонця пробивались навіть через стиснуті повіки. Що якщо все, що він тоді відчув на вершині башти в Червоному Замку було лише міражем? Брехнею?

Свідомість відчувалась якось дивно, поки він повторював подумки те питання, схиливши голову, перш ніж розплющити очі та різко закліпати від виру кольорів, що затопили поле зору.

\- Ні, - вимовив він, виголошуючи вердикт одним словом. Може його й прокляли самі Боги, може він насправді й був лише диким _звіром_ під тонким шаром цивілізованості, але він давно вже прийняв, що є володарем власної долі. Він зробив вибір там, в Королівській Гавані, і має дотриматись обіцянки. Може Джоффрі й є жахливою особою, садистом в глибині душі, не кращим за Мейгора Жорстокого... але це не відміняє того, що лише він має реалістичні шанси зупинити те, що насувається, дати Семи Королівствам і можливо всьому людству шанс вистояти проти безодні...

Мабуть вже неможливо відіграти назад хоча б щось в цей момент часу, після бейлішевої інтриги і зникнення принца протягом тижнів... не важливо, чи його вже проголосили божевільним незаконним байстрюком, а чи Серсея встигла першою дістатись Роберта. Так чи інакше Сім Королівств почали своє падіння в божевілля, і він вже нічого не зможе вдіяти з тим, що станеться... забагато шкоди було нанесено його репутації, щоб хоч щось виправити. Блукачі знову виріжуть всіх його друзів та родичів, знову, якщо люди самі не переб'ють один одного ще до приходу потвор.

_Якщо ти сам не вб'єш їх першим_, прошепотів ненависний зрадливий голосок всередині голови. Слушність тієї думки вдарила по ньому наче вагонетка без гальм, проте він витримав удар, стиснувши скривавлений кулак, і гарчання зірвалось з його губ. Їхня жертва вже стала доконаним фактом, не має значення, чи він помре зараз, а чи через двадцять років...

Він має пройти решту шляху, _нарешті_ дістатись самого _дна_ тієї дикої подорожі.

Джоффрі підвівся одним різким рухом, зауважуючи трійку бандюків, що жадібно дивились на нього десь в шести метрах від нього. Він не мав з собою нічого, окрім одягу на тілі, не мав навіть ножа для самозахисту. Юнак двічі хруснув шиєю, глибоко вдихнув і пішов прямо до них. Він таки отримає свої відповіді, і навіть Боги та блукачі не зможуть зупинити його пошуки.

**5**

Острів Сокир був найсхіднішим із Василіскових островів, загрозливим скелястим пальцем, що стирчав з океану наче розлючений левіафан. Острів був повністю вкритим зеленню, і хоча його джунглі були блідою подобою того зеленого пекла, котрим був внутрішній Соторіос, Джоффрі подумав, що то справжнє чудо, що взагалі хтось ризикує тут поселитись.

Хриплий кашель лунав відлунням позаду нього, чорне каміння навколо приглушувало звуки і майже перетворювали їх на шепіт.

Він обернувся назад, щоб побачити скривавленого пірата в чорній шкірянці, котрий повільно повз геть від юнака, руки та ноги пораненого ледь-ледь допомагати йому в цьому.

_Що ж, справді чудо, що хтось взагалі бажає тут жити,_ подумав він, підходячи до чоловіка, копнув його ногою, перевертаючи на спину, і поставив вістря абордажного тесака туди, де мало б знаходитись серце.

\- П-прошу! Я-я дам тобі золото! Жінок! Я можу ааааггххх... - Джоффрі перервав той болючий для вух потік валірійського суржику та гіскарської говірки швидким уколом, кров полилась з грудей пірата, руки віднялись і він розпластався на холодному, чорному камінні.

Джоффрі похитав головою, витираючи кров з тесака об тіло корсара. Зважаючи на всю браваду та невігластво збірної солянки тих піратів, Джоффрі виявив, що їм дуже бракує справжнього вміння в їхній професії.

_Це ж треба, ідіоти вирішили атакувати самотнього дослідника..._ подумав юнак з пирханням, крокуючи останньою секцією сходів та через понівечену часом тканинну завісу.

Джоффрі припускав, що корсари розташувались в руїнах форту менш ніж три місяці тому, враховуючи кількість припасів та необдуманий ремонт всього в окрузі. Він мав сумніви що цілий рік, затрачений на ремонт, хоч щось змінить, адже стара фортеця Ксандарро Ксора, грози морів минулого, зараз розвалювалась на шматки.

Він звів брову, нахиляючись до землі, злегка заскочений тим, що відчув, торкаючись чорного каменю долонею. Було абсолютно очевидно будь-кому з мінімальними знаннями в будівництві, що Ксандарро Ксор не був архітектором. Чорні брили, котрих люди піратського короля забрали з стародавніх руїн по всьому острову, були досить міцними, чимось нагадуючи аналоги в Старомісті чи в П'яти Фортецях... але якість кладки та розміщення брил, виконані квартійськими корсарами сторіччя тому, були дуже низькими і майже безглуздими.

Він вдихнув на повні груди свіжого морського повітря і підвівся, розгладжуючи складки на шкіряному обладунку, і оглянув горизонт в пошуках слідів перебування інших піратів, корсарів чи може навіть випадкового безстрашного торгового судна. Він міг заприсягнутись, що майже бачить загрозливий берег Соторіосу на півдні, смертоносного континенту, де ніхто, окрім місцевих плямистих людей, не міг поселитись і вижити.

Що ж, горизонт був чистий від будь-яких слідів кораблів, і Джоф-фрі вирішив повернутись до попереднього заняття, від котрого його відволікли кляті пірати...

Він мав надію, що Ксандарро забрав чорне каміння з руїн саме на _цьому_ острові...

**6**

Ревіння зливи звучало дивно приглушено під масивним куполом листя та гілок, потоки води, що падала з небес, зменшувались до нечисленних струмочків, що текли по природним водоводам на темно-бурих гілках та іноді скрапували з листків. Гілки рости таким чином, щоб вода природно текла до стовбура, наче як браавоський диригент, що керував цілим оркестром, кожна гілка та листя на ній розміщувались таким чином, щоб максимально чітко використати ухил і силу тяжіння для полегшення збирання вологи. Проте конкуренція між деревами була затята, коли суперники простягали своє листя над гілками конкурентів і пророщували схожі на білі кістки дерев'яні шипи в стовбури сусідів, якщо дерева розташовувались достатньо близько одне від одного.

Джоффрі різко повернуло до реальності легким, як пір'їнка, дотиком до передпліччя, і він ледь не закричав від несподіванка, коли побачив прекрасного жовто-зеленого метелика, що ліниво перебирав крилами, вчепившись крихітними ніжками в шкірянку. Джоффрі застиг нерухомо, сидячи на брилі чорного каменю, розчарований тим, що не знайшов жодного сліду прадавнього різьблення, та із жахом втупився поглядом в того метелика, не рухаючись ні на дюйм.

Комаха кілька разів помахала крильцями, перш ніж мабуть вирішила, що Джоффрі виявився достатньо зручною опорою і не заслуговує на смерть*, піднялась в повітря та безшумно полетіла геть. Джоффрі звалився на землю із важким зітханням, несамовито чухаючи передпліччя із полегшенням.

Невдовзі він знову підвівся, востаннє кидаючи погляд на вже ні до чого непридатний колишній обеліск, перш ніж прив'язати моток мотузки до нього. Він трошки відійшов подалі, переконався, що мотузка витримає натяжіння, і пішов до невеличкої галявини. Густе зелене склепіння острова Сокир обривалось там, так наче вдарялось об невидиму стіну, жодне дерево не бажало рости біля діри, розміром з воза, посередині галявини.

Джоффрі обв'язався мотузкою навколо пояса, переконався, що мішок з тюленячою шкіри міцно прив'язаний до спини, поглянув довгим поглядом в темну діру і став біля неї, кинувши решту мотузки вниз.

\- Чому, ну чому вони не могли залишити свої кляті підказки на Літніх островах? - пробурчав він і стрибнув в провалля.

Рукавиці запекло від тертя об мотузку, тіло хиталось посеред сутінкової темряви великої печери, приглушеного світла, що падало зверху, ледь-ледь вистачало, щоб бачити власні руки. Всередині печери він міг чути величне відлуння лютих, несамовитих хвиль, що накочувались на скелі та камені, поки він продовжував спуск глибше в безодню.

Юнак розклинив залізне гальмо на мотузці, зупинивши спуск, і звільнив руки, щоб витягнути маленького смолоскипа, прив'язаного до поясу. Він обережно затиснув його під лівою пахвою та клацнув кільцями, що мав на вказівному та великому пальцях, раптовий потік іскор від зіткнення кременя та сталі виник перед очима, аж враз смолоскип загорівся.

Він жбурнув смолоскип донизу, проводячи поглядом його неприємно довге падіння в темряву, аж поки той не досяг дня із глухим ударом, мотузка ледве досягала до дна біля нього.

_Добре, я б попав в дурну ситуацію, якби не вистачило довжини..._ подумав він, відпустивши залізне гальмо. Одразу полетів вниз, ледь не вирвавши невеличкий піратський пояс з кріплень. Мабуть таки якась користь таки була від тих піратів, якщо подумати... Він нарешті досягнув дна, коли залишалось лише декілька метрів мотузки, звуки хвиль всередині печери відчувались майже заглушливими. Він трошки пройшов направо і зауважив несамовиті хвилі, що розбивались об міцні, чорно-масляні кам'яні брили, смолоскип в руці трошки допомагав розігнати темряву, коли він роздивлявся справжнє озеро всередині печери, оточене стрімкими чорними стінками зі всіх сторін.

\- Мабуть воно з'єднується з морем... може там є підводний тунель... - промовив сам до себе, вдивляючись в чорні хвилі. Він обернувся та рушив до стін печери, шукаючи будь-які сліди рун чи піктограм, обмацуючи та роздивляючись ближче кожен-кожнісінький шмат стін печери. Джоффрі почухав свою невелику вбогу борідку, перш ніж кивнути; навіжена посмішка виринула на обличчі, коли він обережно спускався вниз крутими скелястими схилами до внутрішнього озерця. Він майже пропустив невеликий отвір одразу над рівнем води, трикутний тунель, витесаний в скелі.

Джоффрине серце несамовито закалатало в грудях, коли він дістався до тунелю, підсвічуючи вогнем смолоскипа карбування на стінках. Зображення відповідали тим, раніше баченим в Кістяному Місті, там чоловік стояв із виразом зневаги, чи розпачу, чи _ще чогось_, потім ту фігуру рвав на шматки натовп інших людей, а потім вони розбрідались по всьому тунелю. Потім картина закінчувалась, лише щоб початись знову через кілька кроків.

Джоффрі опустився на коліна біля однієї з чорних затичок в отворах, що розміщувались через кожні десять метрів, потягнув ручку, зроблену у вигляді силуету людини, і потягнув на себе зі всіх сил. На мить він подумав, що йому не вистачить сили, але раптово почулось сухе _клацання_, і камінь піддався. Він продовжив тягнути, повільно насвистуючи, коли трикутна призма пурпурно-чорного каменю показалась зі стіни.

\- Обсидіан... - прошепотів він, долоні блукали по гострокутній подряпаній поверхні каменю. Блоки були таких розмірів, що з них можна було виготовити будь-яку зброю, від наконечників стріл до довгих лицарських мечів, якби знайшовся хтось достатньо дурний, щоб зробити це.

_Дарунок з минулого... і цього разу до нього не дістались зрадники роду людського..._

Він залишив друзи мінералу лежати там, в ніші, продовживши рух тунелем, відчуваючи, як серце нестримно б'ється і як рот раптово висох наче пустельний пісок. Ця частина тунелю почала нахилятись під кутом вниз, дивно вигинаючись, і Джоффрі вголос виявився, побачивши воду. Здавалось, наче щось зверху продавило тунель, дяка його будівельникам, що створили таку міцну конструкцію, котра прогнулась, але не завалилась... проте нижню частину повністю залило водою.

Джоффрі дивився туди ще з хвильку, потім почав знімати свій шкіряний обладунок, залишаючи на тілі лише пов'язку на стегнах і мішок з тюленячої шкіри на спині.

\- Прийшла пора поплавати, - прошепотів він, перш ніж пірнути.

Вода відчувалась крижаною, вони витягувала все тепло з тіла, коли він махав руками та ногами, штовхаючи себе вперед... і трошки донизу. Світло смолоскипа невдовзі перетворилось у віддалений спогад, коли прохід ставав все темнішим та темнішим, джоффрині руки швидко ставали невидимими, аж поки він взагалі перестав хоч щось бачити.

Здавалось, промайнули десятиліття, поки він відчув дно, руками торкаючись до схилу, що піднімався догори і мав вивести до такого ба-жаного повітря... бо легені вже практично горіли від нестачі кисню.

Він плив вперед зі всіх сил, й далі відчуваючи руками підлогу коридору, що піднімалась вверх, біль з легень поширився всією грудної кліткою неначе дикий вогонь, наче благаючи "відкрий рота". Всього. Лиш. На. Мить.

Підйом підлоги коридора став єдиною константою в джоффриному житті, коли він продовжив махати ногами і все навколо поглинула темрява, навіть власне тіло стало невидимим, гребки ставали все повільнішими, і коридор наче розтягнувся до безкінечності, безкінечності, співрозмірної з Пурпуром, заповненої безмірними фракталами і тінями... Джоффрі зробив неймовірно глибокий вдих, як тільки голова вигулькнула над поверхнею води, зразу ж видихнув і вдихнув по новій, сильно закашлявшись і розбризкуючи воду навколо себе, навіжено розмахуючи руками і не знаючи, що робити далі. Він вдихав знову і знову, шукаючи руками щось тверде і можливо сухіше, з останніх сил вилазячи з води, і врешті впав на підлогу животом донизу.

Волаючий, роздутий Джоффрі дивився на нього. Руки дряпали горло у відчаї, очі майже лопали від тиску душителя. Обабіч фігури розливались, наче вода до деревах над цією печерою, вусики фракталів та дивні силуети, вони розповзались зміями по кімнаті до її центру, де, Джоффрі був у цьому певен, на нього очікувало послання.

Він перекинувся на бік із голосним видихом та зусиллям, трохи піднявся в замішанні, і почав розбиратись із запасами в мішку. Юнак вже наперед знав, що потрібно витягнути та запалити олійну лампу, коли усвідомив, що може _насправді все бачити_ і без неї. Джоффрі покинув мішок із дурнуватим задоволенням, роздивляючись фінальну сцену зі свого весілля, освітлену незвичним сяйвом яскравого-зеленого моху і ламких на вигляд жовтих грибів, що росли тут і там по всій залі.

Він зламав одного з тих плоскоголових грибів, і бліде, чудове жовте світло засяяло з нижньої сторони між пластинок, майже торкаючись його руки.

Принц постояв так нерухомо з хвильку, заворожено дивлячись, перш ніж похитати головою і опустити руку. Вони мабуть отруйні, як і решта життя на цьому проклятому богами острові.

\- Гаразд, що ти маєш для мене, - звернувся він вголос, крокуючи до центра зали, та схилився перед невеличким колом напівстертих зображень літер та сузір'їв. Здається то був той самий стиль, що й в Кістяному Місті, хоча час та ерозія знищили зовсім інші деталі, залишаючи для Джоффрі нові зачіпки.

Він спромігся впізнати форму невеликої будівлі із сімома кутами, викарбуваної з крихітними дверима та вікнами, якщо увімкнути уяву та ігнорувати шрами від часу.

_Септа_, подумав Джоффрі. _Сузір'я Септи_. Це було досить дивно, бо Септу оточували додаткові чотири цятки...

Він продовжив дослідження різьблень, знаходячи залишки того, що як він вже знав, мало бути Чардеревом та Мітлою, саме там, де їм і личило бути, в оточенні інших форм.

Чоловік, що високо підняв молота, висока струнка башта, фігура в хламиді із черепом в руках...

Джоффрі повернувся до мішка і притягнув його до центру, виймаючи звідти плащ та завернувся в нього, зігріваючи замерзле тіло. Він сів поблизу карбувань, напружено розмірковуючи, взяв в руки олійну лампу і запалив її, тепло від вогника допомогло відігнати холод, коли він витерся від залишків води. Юнак витягнув шматок в'яленої яловичини, довго пережовуючи кожен шматочок, перш ніж запити все те чималою порцією з винного міха, трофейне гіскарське пійло обпекло горло не гірше за душителя. Він глибоко вдихнув і втомлено ліг на підлозі. - Королівський обід, - проголосив він, ні до кого конкретно не звертаючись.

_Отже... Бран Будівельник, Сторожова Вежа та Невідомий..?_ Думав він, обертаючи перед уявним зором всередині голоси зображення зірок та сузір'їв. Це були лише ті, котрих він зміг одразу ідентифікувати, хоча було ще чимало інших, котрих він ймовірно зможе розгадати, порівнюючи з тими досі нерозгаданими з-під Кістяного Міста. То було видовище, котрого він ніколи не забуде.

Було дещо дивне в тому, що деякі, якщо не більшість, сузір'їв мали одну, дві, або в окремих випадках аж до десяти цяток навколо них, коли в окремих місцях одна чи два цятки розташовувались окремо від піктограм, наче самі собою символізували якісь сузір'я. Вони мабуть додавали якогось особливого значення кожній конкретній піктограмі, бо він зауважив два Септи, одну з чотирма цятками, а іншу - з трьома.

Він знову подивився на центр зали, опускаючи погляд додолу до карбування і доповнюючи його літерами, котрих запам'ятав в Кістяному Місті.

_\- ВС... УРПУ...ГО... НА..РАВ... - _вимовив він вголос, заповнюючи прогалини літерами, котрі пам'ятав з Потойбіччя. - ВСЕ..? - почав він підбирати слово, нахмурюючись. - В... К... УРПУ... ГО... ПУРПУРНОГО? - запитав він, озвучуючи буквосполучення. Джоффрі продовжив повторювати те невелике речення знову і знову, намагаючись розшифрувати хоч якесь логічне значення між тим, що бачив , і тим, що пам'ятав, шукаючи зв'язок.

_ВСЕ ..В-щось ..К-щось ПУРПУРНОГО П-щось РУХ-щось НАПРАВО_

_Заради Богів, я так близько..._

Він відчував це кістьми, він був близько, так неймовірно близько... Джоффрі обернувся до сузір'їв, запам'ятовуючи кожну найменшу деталь. Йому потрібно буде більше, щоб це розшифрувати, але питання було... де?

Джоффрі автоматично їв додатковий шматок в'яленини, клацаючи пальцями по чорній скелі.

Він ще раз відхлебнув того гіскарського пійла, спорожнюючи міх, і знову поглянув на карбування зірок.

_Є ще одне місце, про котре я знаю, де розташовані будівлі з такого зловісного чорно-маслянистого каменю..._

Про нього розповідали стишеними голосами, шепотіли перелякано в піратських містечках Василіскових островів, в заповненому приглушеною жадобою та покірністю Новому Гісі**...

То було божевіллям навіть думати про таке... але знову ж, Джоффрі почувався задоволено і чомусь сумно, коли пригадав, що бував і в гірших місцях. Він оглянув різьблення востаннє і кивнув сам до себе, останні секунди його першого життя дивились зверху на нього.

\- Південь, - вимовив він вголос, - Маю рухатись на південь, - він повторив, погляд ширяв в далині, уявляючи страхітливі джунглі внутрішніх частин Соторіосу та віддалену тінь руїн проклятого міста Йїн.

**7**

Довгоногий птах, величиною зі стілець, мав різнокольорове пір'я, вир барв слугував одночасно щоб приваблювати пару і заплутувати хижаків. Пір'їни розхитувались наче по своєму власному бажанню, коли птах обережно зробив крок вперед вглиб гущавини джунглів, обертаючи головою, щоб краще чути як дрібні черв'яки шкребуть під землею. Темно-зелене склепіння занурювало ліс у вічні сутінки, світло ледве досягало ґрунту, так ніби саме сонце втрачало силу над цими доісторичними землями. Птах завмер на місці, намагаючись вслухатись в звуки джунглів та виру життя... але так глибоко в серці Соторіоса джунглі були на диво тихими; обережні, чітко вивірені кроки веселкового птаха чулись незвично голосними.

Тварина зробила ще один крок, прямо до групки витривалих на вигляд кущів, що якось змогли вирости тут, не зважаючи на тьмяне освітлення зверху. Навколо тієї птахи росли чисельні, незліченні, тонкі та товсті стовбури дерев, вони тягнулися високо догори в навіженій гонці за сонячним світлом, поки паразитичні ліани простягались з дерева на дерево, задушуючи ті ж самі дерева, що давали їм життя, або висмоктуючи сили зі своїх носіїв криваво-червоними коренями. Землю покривав товстий шар листя, коріння та моху, справжній природній килим, що приховував сам ґрунт від чужих поглядів.

Зненацька птах блискавично вдарила своїм довгим, голкоподібним дзьобом прямо скрізь листя та навіть через порослу мохом багнюку, витягуючи звідти звивистого черва розміром з людський великий палець. Тварина майже миттєво проковтнула здобич та на секунду затрималась на місці, наче святкуючи блискавичну перемогу, перш ніж вирішила полетіти геть.

Та додаткова секунда коштувала їй життя, коли кущі позаду неї раптово наче вибухнули, із них вилетіло щось, що мало вигляд невеликого пагорбу з багна, проте воно зблиснуло подвійними рядами гострих як бритви зубів і закрило пащу з неймовірною силою, достатньою, щоб розкусити птаху навпіл і відкинути відкушені шматки в сторони разом з бризками червоної крові. Той рухомий пагорб з болота, бруду та кущів виявився чимось іншим, коли проковтнув свою здобич і вирішив рушити далі, щоб підібрати залишки своєї жертви. Крокодилоподібне чудовисько було розміром з довгий стіл, із товстою зеленою лускою, бурим рилом і довгим хвостом, покритим шипами. Воно роздуло великі ніздрі і банькаті очі плазуна, оглядаючи навколишнє оточення, нюхаючи повітря, чи немає навіть натяку на запах конкурента поблизу.

Переконавшись в тимчасовій безпеці, та велика незграбна тварюка рушила вперед в пошуках другої половини птахи, кущі, що росли на спині у звіра, розхитувались з боку на бік.

Коли вона проковтнула другу половину, на дереві біля неї розплющились два ока, на висоті кількох метрів над твариною. Блідо-зелені райдужні оболонки здавалось оглядати тварюку протягом дюжини секунд, перш ніж ціла частина дерева беззвучно впала вниз. Людина, обернена корою та свіжезірваним листям, приземлилась на спину рептилії із страхітливим криком, спис із сталевим вістрям врізався прямо між лусками на шиї, перш ніж тварюка перекотилась набік із диким ревом. Людина, замаскована багном, смолою, корою та листям, відстрибнула на пружну землю, роблячи переворот, аж враз одним рухом скочила на ноги, розкидуючи листя та шматки деревини повсюди.

Звір майже не мав часу скинути списа, перш ніж чоловік кинувся до нього. Потвора відкрила здоровенну пащу і закрила її швидше, ніж падають загратовані решітки на брамі замку, але чоловік встиг ухилитись вліво, вдаряючи кинджалом, що мав звивисте, як зміїне тіло, лезо, в те саме місце, куди перед тим колов списом.

Звір заревів в агонії, метаючись з боку в бік, аж поки востаннє здригнувся і застиг нерухомо.

\- ...Завжди знайдеться більша рибина в озері. Що ж, не рибина, а ящіркоподібний монстр, але то таке, - мудро проголосив Джоффрі, присівши біля здобичі, і через силу, буркаючи з натуги, перевернув рептилію, його щільні, потужні м'язи ходили ходуном від зусилля, коли він нарешті поклав плазуна догори пузом.

\- Гей! Я знаю! Давайте розмістимо зачіпки посередині зеленого пекла, відомого як Соторіос! Я певен, що нашому виродку те сподобається! - голосно вигукнув Джоффрі, вганяючи кинджал в живіт потвори і розрізаючи її від голови до хвоста.

\- Чудова ідея, друже! Трясця, давай розмістимо їх так далеко в глибині джунглів, що він часом не зможе бачити неба над головою! - сказав він, почавши патрання тіла, відрізаючи товсті пласти щільного на вигляд м'яса і складаючи його в сплетену з листя миску біля себе. Його власна шкіра виглядала як оброблена чинбарем шкірянка, дублена та помережана шрамами, також деінде бракувало дрібних шматків плоті.

\- Так! Так! Може він проведе так багато часу там в глушині, що здуріє від самотності і почне балакати сам з собою! - пробурчав він, рухаючи голову звіра, і почав відрізати череп, досвідченими рухами швидко відкриваючи верхівку і вивільняючи мозок на білий світ.

\- А-а, мізки ящірки-переростка, давненько я не куштував цього смаколику, - сказав він сам до себе без жодного натяку на іронію. - Як воно може мати такий приємний смак і не псуватись тижнями, того я мабуть ніколи не дізнаюсь... - додав він, вишкрібаючи мозок і кладучи його в листяний згорток, швидко скручуючи його в подобу м'яча.

Він підвівся і поглянув на результат своєї півгодинної праці із задоволеною посмішкою, поклав м'ясо в зелений шкіряний наплічник і схопив списа, перш ніж чкурнути геть. Тут, в глибині Соторіосу, півгодини було найдовшим відрізком часу, що він міг ризикнути витратити на перебування поряд з і свіжою тушею... Завжди знайдеться більша рибина.

Він просувався густими джунглями, час від часу прорубуючи шлях тесаком, і дякуючи всім андалам прадавніх часів за дар сталі, щоразу як махав зброєю. Сталеві знаряддя та мейстерська мудрість були тими двома речами, що дозволяли йому виживати майже півтора (чи то вже два?) роки посеред цієї пекельної діри під назвою Соторіос. Юнак вважав, що подорож до Йїну човном по річці займе від місяця до двох, але весь басейн ріки Замойос виявився людожерською смертельною пасткою, як він особисто в цьому переконався. Як того разу, коли він ледь-ледь зміг вибратись живим на своєму човнику, бо плямисті люди зробили проти нього засідку в двадцяти кілометрах вверх по течії від Заметтару... Проте він не жалівся, трохи менш дикі племена плямистих людей, що жили ближче до узбережжя і так-сяк розмовляли звичною торговою мовою, попереджали його не підніматись вверх річкою, як це роблять напіврегулярні приватні експедиції з Нового Гісу. Хоча повертається додому лише одна з п'яти, жага до неймовірних багатств, що лежать вище по течії, була достатньою для зухвальців, що бажали ризикнути. Самоцвіти, золото, слонова кістка, червоне дерево, коштовне екзотичне пір'я, рідкісні трави та дивні напівдорогоцінні камені. Всього цього вистачало, щоб регулярно гнати вверх рікою гіскарські річкові галери, де їх зазвичай вирізали до ноги плямисті люди, котрі, як думав Джоффрі, мабуть непогано живуть, розкошуючи на припасах з кораблів, що так зручно самі припливали в їхні володіння час від часу.

Все ж, тримаючись поблизу до річки, щоб не загубитись, він лише одного разу зблизька побачив одного з тих масивних, м'язистих та ширококостих дикунів біля Заметтару. Натомість був змушений зустрічати всіх _інших_, таких же приємних, мешканців цього гостинного континенту.

Він вже ніколи не зможе дивитись на жуків по-старому.

Втратити річку з поля зору для когось, хто не прожив тут все життя, означало втратити єдину очевидну деталь ландшафту, і це пояснювало, як він зміг загубитись сім разів підряд. _Сім разів_ він повністю втрачав напрям, абсолютно, безнадійно загубившись в зеленому пеклі. Одного разу він _три дні_ _не бачив_ _неба_ над головою. Коли Джоффрі раптово опинився посеред руїн Гогоссосу, навіть не зважаючи на те, що ті кляті руїни знаходились на острові, він не здивувався. Як би там не було, все ж він щоразу якось знаходив шлях знову, і тиждень тому нарешті вчергове знайшов ту річку.

Вже був полудень, коли юнак дістався до свого похідного табору, розпалив вогонь з дров, котрі зібрав минулої ночі, і поклав трохи м'яса на невелику кам'яну брилу, котру використовував для приготування їжі. Він із стогоном впав біля товстого поваленого бурого стовбура, що зручно лежав біля багаття, дозволяючи спині відпочити, та поглянув вниз.

Вже так _близько_ від цілі, адже кілька днів тому, коли він зранку видерся на дерево, то з верхівки побачив чорні куполи Йїну, десь на горизонті між морем зелені, чорні маяки, що вели його вперед. На даний момент йому залишилось не більше половини тижня ходу, це найбільше, якщо враховувати звичну швидкість ходи. Він горів ентузіазмом, насолоджуючись фактом віддачі після чисельних місяців блукання густими джунглями та боротьби із місцевою фауною, від червів, що полюбляли смак людської плоті, до жахливих монстрів із нічних кошмарів, котрі виглядали так, наче хтось схрестив шрайка з куркою - от лише курка була розміром з коня***.

Табір розташувався на вершині невеликого пагорбу, із прямим оглядом на Замойос, чиї повільні каламутні води звивались по місцевості, наче зміїний хребет. Джоффрі міг навіть звідси бачити кілька чорних будівель, саме там, де перша велика притока зливалась із головним руслом Замойосу, та велика чорна споруда могла бути куполом, обеліском чи й чимось іншим.

Він так полежав ще трохи, шиплячі звуки печеного м'яса були занадто тихими, щоб відволікти його він потужного відчуття.

Лише коли той впалий стовбур зарухався, от тоді Джоффрі пригадав, що його тут ще зранку не було. Він спробував відстрибнути геть, але та штука була зашвидкою, її потужне, деревоподібне зміїне тіло обернулось навколо нього неймовірно швидко.

Розум заволав, коли буро-лускатий удав почав _стискати_ кільця, це була ідеальна пастка. Він зміг витягнути руку з-під кільця, перш ніж змія стиснула його нерухомо, неймовірна сила істоти намагалась витиснути його як губку. Джоффрі заверещав від болю, схопивши рукою кинджала з землі, і швидко вдарив змію. Вона не відпустила його, біль лише надав удаву злості, і він повернув голову до людини; криваво-червоні очі і навіжений роздвоєний язик не відволікали джоффрину увагу від справжньої небезпеки: двох ножеподібних довгих ікол, з яких скрапувала отрута.

_Ні! Не зараз!_ Джоффрі подумав, безнадійно вдаряючи змію кинджалом, це призвело до того, що схожа на стовбур дуба рептилія всади-ла свої ікла йому в плече.

\- ААААААаааааахххх... - він закричав, відчуваючи як слизоподібна, густа отрута потрапила в кровотік.

\- Ні! НІ! - заволав Джоффрі, коли обидва, мисливець та жертва, покотились по землі, зміїні смертельні обійми не послабшали, і вона й далі тримала ікла глибоко в джоффриному плечі, помпуючи в плоть все нові та нові порції отрути. Він поглянув на пагорб за рікою, чорний маяк із відповідями манив його до себе.

\- НІІІ! - закричав він, пробиваючи зміїну морду кинджалом, спочатку відрізаючи одне ікло з удавового рота, потім інше. Вони й далі були глибоко увігнані в плечі, але принаймні тепер нова отрута не буде вприскуватись в кров. Змія відхилила голову, заливаючи кров'ю все навколо, та лише посилила та стиснула смертельний охват тіла, примушуючи його впустити зброю.

Джоффрі почув звук кісток, що тріщали, коли покрите лускою тіло змії посилило тиск навколо нього, видавлюючи життя за менш ніж тиждень перед отриманням відповідей. Він й далі кричав, шукаючи щось глибоко всередині самого себе, біль надав якоїсь незвичної чіткості розуму, глибоке гудіння, що йшло з-за меж його потрощених ребер, ревіння, котре швидко втопило в собі решту звуків, коли срібний лев, величиною з коня, вдарив по зміїній голові, припинаючи її до землі своєю значною вагою, і почав шматувати зубами та пазурами. Тиск навколо Джоффрі невдовзі зменшився, хоча спорадичні спазми час від часу посилали йому вибухи болю, перш ніж він спромігся вивільнитись з-під обіймів плазуна.

Зоря порухав розплющену зміїну голову одним з пазурів, переконавшись, що вона здохла, а по тому повернувся до Джоффрі і опустив голову. Принц легенько вхопився за левину гриву, дозволяючи звіру відтягнути його подалі від туші змії, що досі нерегулярно звивалось.

\- Це... це добре... гарний хлопчик, Зоре... молодець... - пробурмотів він, стаючи на коліна, однією рукою шукаючи навпомацки наплічника, а іншою стискаючи груди, та спробував витягнути застрявші зміїні ікла з заднього боку плеча. Джоффрі пригасив мовчазний крик, сльози потекли вниз обличчям, коли він хитався вперед і назад, відчуваючи агонію в руці... здається вона зламана... і він не має сил витягнути ті кляті зуби з тіла.

Він так постояв, розхитуючись вперед-назад, тамуючи біль, іншою рукою таки знайшов набір очищених кип'ятінням тканинних бинтів, котрих зберігав в наплічнику.

\- Зоря, - сказав він, дивлячись в блідо-зелені очі Срібного лева, - Ти мусиш витягнути їх сам... - він прошепотів, схопивши невеликий шматок відламаної деревини і заразом винний міх біля себе. Зоря повільно замуркотів, дивлячись людині прямо в очі. Джоффрі кивнув, зробивши з десяток ковтків за дві секунди, скрутився в клубок і вкусив зубами той шматок деревини.

_Зроби це_, подумав Джоффрі. Він відчув, як Зоря обережно розмістив морду над першим іклом, обережно вкусив його на секунду, перш ніж плече вибухнуло цілою палітрою болю. Джоффрі приглушено заволав, стогнучи і белькочучи в агонії, катуляючись вперед і назад, як навіжений, Зоря застиг збоку та випромінював співчуття.

_Не зупиняйся, закінчи справу!_ Думав Джоффрі посеред болю. Він відчув, як Зоря швидко вкусив інше ікло, і раптово опинився на боці, кров полилась по грудях і почала заливати землю навколо. Джоффрі повільно похитав головою і спробував сісти, страждаючи від пульсуючого болю, намагаючись знайти поглядом Зорю, але лева вже не було ніде поблизу.

_Мабуть я знепритомнів на хвилину чи дві_, подумав він в гарячці, кров вільно виливалась з ран по плечі і по грудях. Він схопив винний міх наче пияк, ніколи ще не будучи таким вдячним за дешеве гіскарське кріплене вино, котре він знайшов в ящику на березі річки, зубами витягнув корок і зробив величезний ковток, а решту вилив на плече.

Юнак рохнув, катуляючись від болю, зробив ще один ковток за-лишків в міху, перш ніж викинути порожню ємність подалі, і взяв пакунок з кип'яченими пов'язками, обережно обмотуючи ними все плече.

Він ліг на землю і використав цю хвильку для відпочинку та роздумів, заплющив очі і почав пригадувати праці архімейстера Волджіна. Той вчений написав найбільш повну збірку (на даний момент) щодо небезпек та переваг всіх видів отрут, котрі лише можна знайти в Соторіосі.

\- Думай, Джоффрі... думай... Волджін... Волджін... - шепотів він до самого себе, наче його життя залежало від цього.

_...Лайно! Це було так давно... Доведеться піти важчим шляхом..._ Думав він у відчаї, пригадуючи ледь зо два десятка отрут , тваринних чи рослинних, замість ста двадцяти чи близько до того, котрих колись завчав на пам'ять.

Юнак повільно відкрив очі, пекучий біль в плечі повільно поширювався по всьому тілу. Він підвівся, хитаючись злегка, перш ніж опанував ноги і рушив до багаття. Джоффрі проігнорував напівспалене м'ясо і витягнув шматок сирого, котрого залишив подалі від вогню, рушивши назад до досі рухомого зміїного тіла. Навіть після тієї смертельної сутички, вся вкрита кров'ю, клята рептилія й досі нагадувала виглядом впале дерево чи великий корінь дерева... Й справді, все живе в Соторіосі може заховатись, не сходячи з місця.

Він підняв кинджала з ґрунту і впевнено вгатив його туди, де раніше були зміїні ікла, витягнув лезо, вимащене кров'ю і жовтою в'язкою рідиною. Джоффрі обережно простягнув вперед зламану руку, крапнувши маленьку краплю отрути на шкіру.

Він дивився, як вона стікає по руці на землю, рідина ніяк не взаємодіяла зі шкірою.

_Лайно... як я й підозрював..._ думав він, кладучи шмат сирого м'яса на землю і повторив те ж саме, крапнувши отрути зверху. Він вилаявся, побачивши, як крапля легенько шипить, повільно, дуже повільно розчиняючи м'ясо в собі.

_... мабуть допоміжна кислота для травлення..._ _залишає шкіру неушкодженою, щоб максимально довго розчиняти нутрощі..._ Він робив припущення, вираховуючи, скільки часу знадобиться отруті, щоб розчинити шматочок м'яса розміром з його ніготь, намагаючись не зіщулюватись, коли біль в плечі розгорався, той біль повільно поширювався тілом. Та речовина мабуть спрацьовує дуже повільно, але ніщо не здатне її стримати.

Хоча цього безсистемного експерименту було б достатньо, щоб вигнати його з Цитаделі, якби він був справжнім мейстером, Джоффрі не міг заперечувати те, що бачив на власні очі.

_Прогноз... смерть, мабуть через системну відмову органів десь за дванадцять годин..._ думав він, дивлячись на повільно шиплячу краплю, заплющивши очі й намагаючись пригадати роки навчання в Цитаделі.

_Ні... від дванадцяти до тридцяти шести годин після потрапляння отрути в кров, враховуючи статуру пацієнта і розмір дози... не більше сорока восьми годин через ймовірну відмову серця._

Джоффрі підвівся, поклавши необхідні речі всередину наплічника, і думав гарячково. Спробувати пустити кров для прочистки рани без сторонньої допомоги було занадто ризиковано, завеликий шанс стекти кров'ю насмерть... Ні, цього разу його доля обмежена конкретним часом. _... Я маю менше сорока восьми годин, швидше біля тридцяти шести, і врешті-решт перетворюсь в кривавий м'якуш зсередини або серце відмовить... щось одне з того та вб'є мене..._

Біль й далі обпікав тіло, обличчя кривилось від того, коли він схопив списа із землі, використовуючи його як імпровізовану ковіньку. Він міг би повісити руку на перев'язь, але на це немає часу, і зараз мобільність була важливішою.

Йому доведеться весь час бігти, якщо ще є надія досягти Йїну.

Джоффрі вдихнув на повні легені, як біль поступово сильнішав, та рушив вперед швидким бігом вздовж краю джунглів, тримаючи напрям до чорних пагорбів на тому березі Замойосу.

**8**

Він біг протягом цілого дня, крізь зарості ліан та дерев із червоними стовбурами, через павутинні пастки, величиною з таверни, безрозсудно пришвидшуючи біг вздовж звіриних стежок, щиро бажаючи не зустріти там жодних попутників. До сутінків він досягнув Замойосу, і використав його як підказку маршруту, коли сонце вже не сяяло над темним Йїном. На світанку виснаження відбирало сили із прискоренням, і Джоффрі виявив, що зупинився та витріщається на чорні куполи на обрії з тугою та відразою. Він трохи відпочив на великій скелі біля річки, дихання перехоплювало від болю в плечі (та й в загальному по всьому тілу), що з плином часу все зростав. Він уважно дивився на воду, готовий відстрибнути при найменших ознаках присутності піраній.

_Здається, тут їх таки немає, принаймні в цю пору доби,_ подумав він, швидко вмивши обличчя та зробивши з десяток швидких ковтків, освіжуючи пересохле горло. Якщо він не помре від отрути, то напевне таки помре від поганої води... проте в цей час це його вже не турбувало. _Гаразд, пора рухатись далі, _подумалось_,_ і Джоффрі поправив наплічник, сповзаючи зі скелі. Біль навалився на нього наче вагонетка без гальм в ту мить, наче потоки розпеченої лави поширювались по всьому тілу від найменшого руху. Джоффрі вкусив себе за руку, розхитуючись вперед-назад, в спробі вийти з шокового стану. Він швидко відкрив наплічника, витягуючи грубо зшитий винний міх розміром з долоню, подивився на нього довгим поглядом, поки черговий приступ болю не вдарив по тілу, змушуючи відчути якесь повільне ворушіння _слизу_ там, де раніше знаходились м'язи плеча. Він зробив малий ковток; молочна, розбавлена водою рідина потекла горлом як легке вино. Юнак виготовив ту невелику ємність із шкіри особливо злісного короткомордого плазуна, і використовував її для зберігання найсильнішого знеболюючого, котре було відоме плямистим людям узбережжя.

_Екстракт червоноцвіту... сподіваюсь, що не пошкодую про це..._

Біль поступово відступив до умовно прийнятного рівню, і на відміну від макового молочка - цей екстракт не висмоктував сили з тіла. Проте його побічні ефекти мали більш... ментальну природу. Принц відхилив голову так далеко назад, як тільки міг, намагаючись оглянути задню частину плеча. Те, що він зміг побачити було... багряним та порепаним. _Не думай про це, просто рухайся вперед_, сказав він сам собі подумки і зістрибнув до берега річки, біжучи так швидко, як тільки міг, все ж зберігаючи достатньо спритності, щоб оминати каменюки та дерева, та минаючи дикий, хаотичний вир яскравої зелені та струнких деревних колон, увінчаний наче короною віддаленим чорним куполом, що манив до себе.

**9**

Перед полуднем джоффрин нестримний спринт переріс в швидку ходу, поки рідке концентроване уособлення тортур текло його судинами, не даючи можливість думати про щось конкретне.

Він пригасив бажання викрикнути, коли сперся на огрядний стовбур сейби, ледь не перечепившись через здоровенні корені велетня, важко дихаючи. Він поглянув вниз на свою руку, її злегка роздута форма спричинила появу мурах по спині, коли він спробував торкнутись її вказівним пальцем. Палець неприродно провалився в шкіру, втричі глибше, ніж мав би, шкіра навколо місця доторку злегка заколивалась, наче всередині плоті розійшлися невидимі хвилі.

Джоффрі заверещав, падаючи на землю, агонія заморозили будь-які думки, коли він здригався в конвульсіях під деревом, здригаючи ногами та відкидуючи ними багно в сторони без жодного плану чи притомної думки. Коли біль трошки зменшився, Джоффрі дрібно дихав, не ризикуючи порухати жодним м'язом, та залишився на землі, дивлячись догори на безлистий стовбур здоровенної сейби, де чорний гриф терпляче спостерігав за ним, сидячи високо на гілці.

Джоффрі усвідомив, що той птах чекає на його смерть.

Рука повільно поповзла, майже проти його волі, до кинджала. Вигнуте фламберговидне лезо зблиснуло, коли Джоффрі підніс його до шиї, легенько торкнувшись сталлю шкіри, що призвело до виступу крапельки крові.

_...Ні..._ подумав він, відкидуючи кинджала набік. Натомість, він дістав ту маленьку саморобну флягу, витягнув зубами корка і жадібно випив рештки екстракту, незвично позбавлена смаку рідина майже радісно полилась вниз по горлянці.

Біль знову відступив до межі, за якою Джоффрі вже зміг підвестись на ноги, важко спираючись на свого списа. Він пошкутильгав вперед, так швидко як лише міг, керуючись лише якимось інстинктом, поки сонце повільно ховалось за західним обрієм і звуки джунглів раптово затихали із зникненням світила.

Він спіткнувся, побачивши білого блукача, що дивився на нього, стоячи прямо перед юнаком, вдивляючись крижано-синіми очима в людські зелені, а довгий білий меч наче світився власним льодяним світлом зсередини.

_Це лише побічний ефект червоноцвіту... це все червоноцвіт..._ повторював принц сам до себе, наче тонучи в синіх очах блукача, поблизу котрого в п'яти метрах подалі стояли віхти капітана Шаня та капітана Сабу, уважно дивлячись на нього.

Джоффрі пошкутильгав прямо до потойбічного створіння, спираючись на списа, не зупиняючись, поки майже торкнувся своїм носом блукачевого. Він втупився поглядом в очі потвори, в заморожені зіниці, на білу, як кістка, шкіру.

\- Я вже давно перестав вас боятись, - прошепотів він, злегка нахиливши вбік голову, дивлячись на монстра. Джоффрі обійшов навколо істоти, глибокі сині очі спостерігали за ним із немигаючим поглядом.

Він подивився на віхтів Шаня та Сабу, що досі були вбрані в пластунські обладунки, погнивша плоть та порожні очі виглядали, як пам'ятники джоффриним гріхам.

\- МИ СТОЇМО НЕЗЛАМНО! - вигукнув він, вдаряючи кулаком біля серця, ігноруючи віддалений біль. Віхти не поворухнулись, але він наче відчув їхнє схвалення і продовжив ходу; позаземна вага Йїну тягнула його вперед наче магніт, не даючи збитись з курсу, навіть коли люди навколо на віддалі вигукували його ім'я, і благаючий голос Налії почувся на межі чутності.

Біль поступово все сильнішав та сильнішав, коли вечірнє сонце повільно опускалось на захід, і незвично яскравий місяць освітлював все навколо, коли руки відчувались безтілесними, а хребет наче почав перекручуватись навколо самого себе, кожен наступний крок вивільняв незримі уколи болю, що поширювались всюди верхньою частиною торсу. Наче як через чари, раптово дерева, кущі та підлісок зникли без сліду. Вже за крок, здавалось, джунглі закінчувались. Натомість Джоффрі виявив, що крокує по чорній бруківці, її будова ідеально співпадала з ухилом землі; це була велична вулиця, котрої не торкнулась природа, що продовжувалась вперед, наче витесана зі скелі по бажанню могутнього правителя. Грандіозна чорна дорога тягнулась вперед ідеально рівно, аж поки не вливалась в невеличке місто, землю чорних куполовидних базилік та трикутних тунелів, все це здавалось дрібним в порівнянні із величним куполом посередині всього того комплексу.

Джоффрі прикусив губу до крові, кульгаючи вперед, кожен новий крок в напрямі міста викликав майже нестримну агонію, так наче він горів зсередини. Він спробував викликати Зорю, але занадто стомився, настільки виснажившись, що вже не міг увійти в той стан для виклику. Він продовжив ходу, аж враз заточився, і сила тяжіння кинула його на землю.

\- ААААААААААААААХХХХХХХХххххххххх! - заверещав він зі всієї сили, на мить перериваючись на вдих, щоб повторно заволати ще раз, гарячково шукаючи руками того винного міха. Джоффрі стиснув його зі всіх сил, але жодної краплі дорогоцінного напою не вилилось з ємності. Він вже не мав сил для чергового крику, майже втрачаючи свідомість від болю, звиваючись тілом по чорному каменю. Юнак плакав, коли схопив вістря списа, не зважаючи на порізи на долонях, і вгатив його в винний міх, розрізаючи надвоє, та спробував злизати останні краплі з внутрішньої поверхні, але лише подряпав язик об жорстку шкіру. Хлопець знову закричав, простягуючи вперед руку, намагаючись повзти до чорної цитаделі, майже не рухаючись, так наче він хапався за повітря.

_\- Прооошу... буудь лааскаа..._ \- благав він, дивлячись на чорний купол, як загіпнотизований, не маючи сил порухати тілом. Він дивився так з хвильку, а може й протягом цілого року, на таку недосяжну, не-рухому будівлю.

Щось порухалось по праву руку від нього, і Джоффрі повільно повернув голову туди, моргаючи скрізь сльози. Там стояла плямиста людина, її потужні руки та плечі тонули в тіні від темних джунглів позаду неї. Товста шкіра була поплямована бурим та білим, притаманним цій расі, але темно-багряні лінії, намальовані на скошеному лобі, говорили про щось, щось важливе. Плямиста людина дуже повільно присіла, майже з благоговінням, намагаючись не торкатись чорної дороги. Дикун поклав на землю оранжеву квітку лотоса, її чашеподібні пелюстки чітко виділялись на фоні олійно-чорного каменю... і тоді, не промовивши ані слова, абориген зник в джунглях.

Джоффрі дурнувато витріщався на помаранчеву квітку, важко моргаючи. Він спробував підповзти ближче, відпихаючись ліктями, зупиняючись на перепочинок після кожного руху, тихий плач був єдиним звуком у всій цій долині. Кожен рух видавався справжньою тортурою, і лише завдяки залізній силі волі він знаходив останні сили, щоб проповзти ті жалюгідні шість чи сім метрів до квітки.

Коли він нарешті доповз туди, то виявив, що висока, чашеподібна квітка заповнена до краю екстрактом червоноцвіта, не розведеного водою, цієї дози б вистачило, щоб вбити коня. Джоффрі опустив голову і дуже обережно почав пити ту білу рідину, так швидко як міг, він навіть з'їв повністю саму квітку, коли там вже майже не залишалось крапель. Принц перекотився на бік, коли закінчив з подарунком, дивлячись на абсолютно чисте небо, вперше за всі ті місяці. зірки яскраво сяяли, Невідомий тримав в одній руці черепа, а іншою вказував на Йїн, послання було очевидним.

_Я не піду з цього життя, поки не отримаю відповідей..._ подумав юнак, відчуваючи тіло легким як пір'їнку, та підвівся, біль вже здавався напівпризабутим спогадом, коли він відкрив наплічника і витягнув звідти смолоскип, запалюючи його клацанням перснів.

Він рушив до Чорної Цитаделі, керуючись лише місячним сяйвом та відблисками смолоскипа, точно знаючи шлях до своєї мети. Принц неуважно віддав честь червоноплащникам, що охороняли вхід в місто, їхні катани виблискували під місячним світлом. Всередині він продовжив ходу повз служників та озброєних вояків, що мовчки виконували звичні обов'язки, заходячи та виходячи з куполоподібних будівель та трикутних тунелів, входи в яких виднілись тут і там. Він кивнув Псові, що стояв на варті біля джоффриних покоїв, вкритих кригою, холод заморожував кістки, коли юнак проходив повз них. Він майже застиг на місці, коли почув звідти заспокійливе шепотіння його матері, ніжна мелодія заскочила його на мить, перш ніж він продовжив рух.

Місто мало незвично знайомий вигляд, закручене у формі спіралі, що вели мандрівників до центру... Але Пурпур ніколи не виникав із самого центру, він завжди починався виром фракталів з джоффриного горла.

Він дозволив ногам самим вести його вперед, відчуваючи природну сутність міста поза будівлями та вулицями, слідуючи абстрактній головоломці, що так нагадувало його власну душу. Джоффрі звернув в одного з тих трикутних тунелів, слідуючи прямому шляху, роздивляючись стіни і зображення на них, що натовпом набігали та рвали на частини самотню людину, так як і робили це завжди, лише щоб почати це все знову, і знову, і знову.

Джоффрі витер щось, що затьмарювало поле зору, і виявив, що то кров. Він поглянув на замазаний червоним рукав, збентежено зрозумівши, що то не сльози, а кров тече з його очей. Він моргнув ошелешено і кашлянув, забризкуючи краплями крові всю стіну, ті фігури одразу почали поглинати її разом із залишками самотньої людини.

Він повільно моргав, коридор наче видовжувався із кожним новим морганням, враз крик жінки, що волала від болю, змусив його обернутись назад. На підлозі лежала Налія, розхитуючись та ридаючи, тримаючись обома руками за обличчя. Її тіло виглядало кривавою купою жаху та відчаю, очевидним монументом його роботи, наче могутнім доказом ідентичності скульптора, що можна визначити за видом сколів на мармурі, чи художника, чиє авторство прямо волає з кожного мазка.

Джоффрі став на коліна перед нею, коли вона продовжувала ридати, повільно дихаючи, і ніжно обхопив її долоні.

\- ...Ні, не дивись на мене, - мовила вона, майже благаючи.

\- ...Я мушу, - сказав їй Джоффрі, вибачаючись.

Вона повільно опустила руки, скривавлені пасма волосся відсунулись під ніжними рухами джоффриних пальців, і він втупився в її обличчя. Він дивився на нього, застигнувши на місці наче статуя, поки горло зводило спазмами, шепіт його тихого плачу лунав відлунням в коридорі, криваві сльози текли щоками вниз. Він ніжно притиснув наліїну голову до грудей, обнімаючи її і злегка розхитуючись.

\- Ніколи знову... ніколи знову... це лише моє особисте прокляття... мій шлях самотній, - пообіцяв він їй, пообіцяв самому собі. Джоффрі залишився з нею ще на хвильку, обережно погладжуючи її волосся долонею. Він продовжив свій шлях, кожен крок давався все легше і легше, аж поки тунель повністю не розчинився в безмежному полі зірок, що замістили його стіни, і Джоффрі поплив поміж сузір'їв; гості на його весіллі глузували з нього, ховаючись за чашами з вином і срібними тацями. Він поглянув вниз на мільйони зірок під ногами і на численні сузір'я між ними. Драккар несамовито плив крізь осінній шторм, розштовхуючи уламки потрощених сузір'їв, пошматованих невблаганним часом. Але поки принц дивився на те все, уламки з'єднувались докупи, реконструюючи самих себе в вихорі сірого піску та темних вод, виникаючи знову як довершені форми із своєю власною силою волі.

Він продовжив споглядання, дивлячися, як мудрий Зеленовидець чинив присуд щодо принца із глибин безодні, замовчуючи свій вердикт. Він дивився на впертих Прапороносців, мечі та сокири підіймались догори, коли їхні численні знамена майоріли на вітрі. Він спостерігав за хитрою посмішкою Мисливця, що тримав лука однією рукою, а іншою - руків'я кинджала в піхвах за спиною. Він побачив величну Корону, виковану в андальському стилі, що відблискувала в темряві, сім зубців для семи чеснот, для семи аспектів божественності.

Його поле зору поступово тьмяніло, коли він вдивлявся ще далі, духи андальських літер формувались там серед тіней, зашифровані поза межами уяви в загадку з минулого, котра якимось чином була ключем для розшифровування Послання.

_ВСЕ ЖИВЕ ОКРІМ ПУРПУРНОГО ПРИНЦА РУХАЄТЬСЯ НАПРАВО_, там було написано. Він знав, що це якийсь ключ для розгадування того, що сузір'я намагались розказати йому, але що ж це в біса насправді означає? Попередження? Настанова до дії?

Джоффрі повільно моргнув, відчуваючи, як все більше крові витікає з рота, вух, носа. Він відчув неймовірну втому і впав на спину, безодня якось пом'якшила його падіння, коли розлоге поле зірок повільно перетворилось на Пурпур, і біль повернувся, як старий друг.

* * *

_* (від перекл.) У відвідувачів островів поблизу Соторіоса є вагома причина боятись метеликів. На одному з островів - на Нааті, також відомому як Острів Метеликів - місцевий вид цих комах переносить страшну хворобу, метеликову лихоманку, котра менш ніж за рік вбиває всіх інфікованих, за винятком місцевого населення, що має природній імунітет. Іноді ці метелики перелітають на сусідні острови, роблячи перебування в тих водах досить ризикованим для життя. Хоча насправді Джоффрі не сильно й ризикував, адже Наат і острів Сокир знаходяться на протилежних кінцях Василіскового архіпелагу._

_Міссандея, колишня рабиня-перекладачка та подруга Дейнеріс з оригінальної часової лінії, була родом з Наата. До речі, серіальне рішення Сірого Черва, лідера бездоганних, відплисти з Вестеросу на Наат після смерті Дейнеріс було фактично смертним вироком і добровільним самогубством всім тим євнухам._

_** (від перекл.) Гіскарці - в минулому могутній народ, що створив величезну рабовласницьку імперію, одну з перших на планеті. З часом вони зіткнулись з юним на той час Валірійським Вільноземством, програли війну драконячим вершникам та стали їхніми данниками, з часом перейнявши мову сюзеренів, проте зберегли залишки своєї рідної. Від старої Гіскарської імперії залишилось декілька міст-держав - Астапор, Юнкай, Мієрін та Новий Гіс. Перші три спеціалізуються на работоргівлі і вирощуванні певних типів рабів, останнє - острівне купецько-рабовласницьке місто, гіскарський аналог Тироша чи Міра._

_*** (від перекл.) Читачеві це може здатись дивним, але цей образний опис місцевих хижих тероподових динозаврів Соторіоса є абсолютним каноном. Дж. Р.Р. Мартін, хитрий та досвідчений письменник, наситив свої книжки такою кількістю відсилок до творів інших авторів (від Ар. Конан Дойля до Г. Лавкрафта), що там можна при бажанні знайти майже все, від динозаврів і пітекантропів до іншопланетян та мандрівників у часі. Тож не дивуйтесь __:__)_

* * *

Якщо маєте бажання підтримати перекладача та скачати "Пурпурові Дні" в форматі електронної книги - запрошую Вас на Alex Malyarchuk Translations на Патреоні. Окрім "Пурпурових Днів" там знаходить ще чимало чого цікавого.


	35. Розділ 31: Пелюстки

**Розділ 31: Пелюстки.****  
**

**1**

_Можливо це якась система координат... може варто спробувати теореми архімейстера Голгіна... це займе чимало часу на обчислення списку можливих результатів, враховуючи стандартну для Цитаделі геометрію..._

_...але хіба творці Пурпуру використовували стандартну геометрію?_ Питання зависло перед уявним зором, повертаючи спогади багатьох інших, іноді безглуздих варіацій форм, фігур та площин, котрих він колись вивчав під час перебування в Цитаделі.

Приблизні часові рамки, прийняті ним щодо колосальної роботи попереду, лише зростали щомісяця після напруженого навчання, проведеного в його покоях чи в бібліотеці Червоного Замку. Після всіх тих років, затрачених на пошуки відповідей... коли він таки нарешті знайшов їх, то виявив небажання зупинятись, чиста впертість штовхала принца вперед щодня, день за днем, змушуючи розглядати неймовірне різноманіття теорій та інтерпретацій, не дозволяючи покинути працю, так як мисливський пес не покине ще теплий слід. Все ж, він вважав, що його чисельні життя були скоріше перешкодою, аніж допомогою, адже величезна кількість можливостей, що повставали перед ним, і об'єм роботи, необхідний для заперечення хибних теорій, зайняли б неймовірно багато часу. Від складних математичних теорій до поглибленого вивчення старовинної історії та легенд - було чимало того, чим варто було зайнятись.

Час проминав швидше, ніж він встигав зауважити, його фактичне безсмертя робило дещо складним адекватну оцінку необхідної кількості часу для конкретної задачі. Він й досі старався спостерігати за плином подій, убезпечення Брана від того падіння вже по суті стало рутиною, і слідкування за деякими мешканцями Червоного Замку також було вмінням, котре він поступово опановував на повну. Напруга між Старками та Ланністерами, здавалось, поки що трималась під контролем, і Роберт не жалівся на здоров'я... ще пройде чимало місяців перед тим, як все почне сповзати в пекло, і він мав надію, що до того часу розгадає цю кляту загадку і отримає певну перевагу з новою _інформацією_, щоб втримати довбані королівства від сповзання в прірву.

Він так глибоко занурився в розмірковування, що, коли двері кімнати відкрились, то Джоффрі несвідомо звернув увагу, як права рука сама собою сахнулась до руків'я меча.

\- О... Принце Джоффрі! Ви вже прокинулись? - запитав служник, коли декілька його напарників зайшли в кімнату.

\- Так, Дарріку, можу я поцікавитися, що це все означає? - запитав він роздратовано. Йому подобалось прокидатись рано, одразу перед сходом сонця, адже швидка медитація посеред тиші давала найбільш заспокійливий ефект саме перед світанком. Це давало йому запас спокою на цілий день, розсовуючи нічні жахіття по дальніх кутках свідомості.

\- Королева Серсея вимагає вашої присутності в Тронній залі, мій принце, - відповів Даррік, трохи нервуючи, поки інші слуги готували для вдягання надто барвистий, розкішний одяг, як на джоффрин смак.

\- В Тронній залі? О такій годині? - перепитав Джоффрі збентежено, автоматично відганяючи жестом двох улесливих, переляканих служників, що несли розшитий золотом чорний принцевий жупан.

Лише зараз він зауважив звуки дзвонів Королівської Гавані, що повільно підвищували гучність, коли все більше й більше септ додавали свої голоси до тієї віддаленої какофонії.

_Ні... ще ж зарано..._ свідомістю гуляла відлунням до болю знайома думка. Він вийшов з покоїв та побачив Сандора разом з загоном стривожених, неспокійних червоноплащників біля входу в кімнату.

\- Він помер, чи не так? - запитав принц в Пса.

\- ...Так, - відповів той, почуваючись незручно. В цьому житті вони майже не спілкувались, і коли вартові повели юнака до Тронної зали, то він відчув, як серцебиття пришвидшилось, синхронізуючись з ритмом дзвонів, що дзвонили у віддалі.

_Лайно... Паскудство... Щоб вас в сраку грали!_

\- Як..? - він почув власний голос.

\- Як я чув, в короля відмовило серце, - сказав Пес, його обличчя дещо пом'якшало, - Співчуваю, - додав він незграбно, перш ніж повернути звичний жорсткий та песимістичний вираз. Вираз, котрого він набував в присутності незнайомців, котрих вважав негідних для витрачання на них свого часу... що, як усвідомив Джоффрі, означало взагалі майже всіх навколо. Раптове та болюче нагадування про власну вічну самотність було швидко втоплене в зростаючій паніці та плануванні.

_Мені потрібно більше довбаного часу, я ще не готовий..._ він лаявся подумки знову і знову, поки вони швидко крокували повз метушливих служок та інших загонів Червоних плащів, котрі готувались до неминучої кривавої різні. Перш ніж він зміг придумати вихід з цього всього, то прибув до Тронної зали, двері туди вже були розчинені. Він поглянув на Залізний трон майже з жахом, загрозливий масив все більшав, чим ближче він підходив до нього, червоноплащники невблаганно вели його вперед, наче до якоїсь неминучої долі. Робертові гобелени, покриті сценами мисливських ловів, звисали зі склепіння як білизна, котру повісили просушитись, зупиняючи прямі сонячні промені, що долітали зі сходу. Червоні плащі почали збиратись перед троном, за ними сім лицарів Королівської варти тримались біля трону, захищаючи королеву Серсею; її зловісна, тріумфальна посмішка на всі зуби майже не пасувала до фальшивої жалоби. Вона вже виграла і знала це.

Він міг би заприсягнутись, що почув напівпризабуті голоси, що лунали з кутків зали, поки він крокував до трону, червоноплащники розступились перед ним, лише Пес супроводжував принца й далі.

_Принце Джоффрі? Якщо хочеш вбити мене, то просто зроби це. О ні, Старку. Не цього разу..._

Він пройшов повз шеренгу готових до всього червоноплащників, загубившись у спогадах.

_Принесіть мені мого арбалета! Наказую вам!_

Лицарі з Королівської варти стали по бокам, коли він йшов повз них, сер Престон Грінфілд та сер Баррістан Селмі ледве кивнули, нервово рухаючи очима, із зблідлими губами, так вони сприймали депресивну атмосферу всередині великої зали. Він зупинився, підійшовши до останньої сходинки, вранішнє сонце ледь-ледь почало вмивати своїми променями верхівку купи перекрученого металу.

_Сер Іллін! Відріжте йому язика!_

Джоффрі зробив глибокий вдих і витріщився на трон, химерно відчуваючи вину та жах, що змішувались з важким калатанням в животі, напівпризабуті плани та роздуми кружляли в його голові, поки він продовжував дивитись.

_Гадаю, що піка личить йому, як ти вважаєш? Ні, подивись на нього, Сансо! Дивись на нього! Я наказую!_

Матінка щось говорила до нього із фальшивим сумом, але тріумфуючі очі зраджували її жалобний вигляд, вона казало щось про робертове серце, котре врешті зупинилось після "важкої нічної роботи". Проте її слова невдовзі наче втратили значення, надокучливе гудіння злилось з калатанням дзвонів Королівської Гавані, великий дзвін септи Бейлора звучав як величезний, повільний гонг, наче самі кістки вібрували від його звуку.

Джоффрі дивився на трон, поки мати шепотіла якісь дурниці, той туман кудись зник, коли він пригадав крики помираючих людей та відчай вмираючого світу.

Досить повільно, але панічна суміш припущень, вини та сумнівів викристалізувалась в щось нове. Він не знав, в що саме, але то було щось _міцне, справжнє_. Принц заплющив очі, відчуваючи себе так, наче перепив міцного, ні, кріпленого вина. Він ще раз вдихнув на повні груди, подумавши, чи буде гідним цьому трону.

Принц обережно сів, відкривши очі, і виявивши, що світ не змінився, і все ж дещо змінилось одночасно. Сонце сяяло крізь вікна, проганяючи темряву останніх нічних годин перед світанком.

Він злегка буркнув, піднімаючи руку, і подивився на кривавий поріз посеред долоні.

_Отже, я не гідний його,_ подумав він, пригадуючи всіх тим чудовиськ, що сиділи на цій купі місцями заіржавілого металу; він сам звичайно ж був найгіршим серед них всіх. Джоффрі зчепив пальці, міцно стискаючи долоню в кулак, бо все більше крові текло з порізу, проливаючись на підлогу.

_Буду вважати це компліментом,_ подумав він із легкою посмішкою.

\- Джоффрі! Ти порізався! - Серсея припинила своє базікання, і почала кликати по грандмейстера.

\- Все гаразд, матінко. Нас чекають важливіші справи, ніж легкий поріз, - сказав він, і двері знову відчинились, цього разу пропускаючи Еддарда Старка і значний загін вартових його дому.

\- Слава його милості, Джоффрі з домів Баратеонів та Ланністерів, першому його імені, королю Андалів, Ройнанів та Перших людей, володарю Семи Королівств та Захисникові Держави, - проголосив королівський герольд, його голос лунав всією залою, коли лорд Старк виважено крокував до трону; десятки золотоплащників розходились по обидва боки від нього і займали позиції під похмурими мисливськими гобеленами, котрими Роберт замінив старі драконячі черепи. Командир Янос Слинт став позаду своїх золотоплащників, на безпечній віддалі від будь-якого замаху меча в майбутній рубні, його вбивчий підлабузник, чийого імені Джоффрі не міг пригадати, стояв позаду свого командира із нервовим виглядом, тримаючи руки на руків'ях меча та залізного молота.

Джоффрі похитав головою, коли Слинт подарував його матері та Бейлішу кілька схвильованих поглядів, наче безсловеснj спілкуючись прямо на очах у всіх присутніх.

_Як це в біса ти не зауважив цього, Неде?_ Подумав принц, поки напруга зростала по експоненті між озброєними мужами в Тронній залі.

Наближення Неда Старка, здавалось, сповільнилось, незважаючи на те, що цього разу він не отримав рани в коліно від Джеймі. Його холодно-блакитні очі наче затверднули від того, що насувалось, вони виглядали жорсткішими, ніж завше, наскільки Джоффрі міг пригадати... мабуть раптова смерть короля Роберта зламала всі залишки правдоподібності, навіть враховуючи жалюгідне та нерозвинуте вміння Неда в інтригах. Одна справа, коли його несправжній батько гине через інцидент на полюванні... і зовсім інша, коли він раптово віддає богам душу вночі, якраз вчасно для втілення ланністерівського підстроєного _доконаного факту_. Існує чимало отрут, що діють, імітуючи ефект серцевого нападу, Джоффрі добре це знав одночасно від навчання та з власного досвіду.

Нед зупинився, зухвало стоячи, дивлячись на Серсею із приглушеним гнівом, однією рукою тримаючись за руків'я меча. Мізинець зупинився за півкроку позаду Старка, спокійний та зібраний, із звичною приязною посмішкою, котра надурила стількох людей, переконуючи їх в його невинності.

Коли Серсея тільки відкрила рота, Джоффрі вирішив перехопити ініціативу, промовляючи гучним голосом, щоб його чули всі присутні в залі.

\- Лорде Старк, ви прийшли до нас в найтемнішу годину зі всіх. Мій батько лежить мертвий і стабільність Держави під ризиком, є загроза сповзання всього Вестероса у війну, що добром не закінчиться, - сказав він, мати нахилилась до його плеча і щось зашепотіла на кшталт дати їй владнати цю справу. Він відпихнув її скривавленою рукою, від чого її заціпило, і продовжив говорити.

\- Лорде Старк, ви добре та віддано служили моєму батькові як Правиця Короля. Я прошу вас продовжити цю службу, бо Зима Близько. Найсильніша зима за декілька поколінь, якщо мейстери не помиляються... Будь ласка, лорд Старк, займіть своє заслужене місце біля мене і давайте разом поведемо Сім Королівств до ери миру та злагоди, - він майже благав його, джоффрині пристрастні слова резонували залою, наче спогади про війну, голод та холод занадто швидко пролітали перед його уявним зором від час промови.

\- Що мій син має на увазі... - гарячково втрутилась Серсея, але Джоффрі різко обірвав її слова.

\- Тиша! - проревів він, дивлячись їй прямо в очі і знову вганяючи королеву в шоковий стан. Довга пауза здається розтягнулась над всією залою, коли Нед Старк ризикував схибити з долею Семи Королівств, оточений вартовими та вояками в повному озброєнні.

_Ну давай, Неде, відкинь той клятий гонор. Роберт вже помер, трясця, кого хвилює, що я не його син?!_

Еддард Старк, Правиця Короля, лорд Вінтерфеллу і Захисник Півночі, подивився вверх на нього, обличчя застигло в переконанні та рішучості: - Я саме й намагаюсь запобігти початку війни... вибач, Джоффрі, але ти не маєш права на Залізний Трон. Станніс з дому Баратеонів є правдивим королем Семи Королівств, - проголосив він похмуро. Джоффрі так і сів, гнів та лють текли його жилами, бо його відволікання від реальності знову прирекли Сім Королівств на війну всіх-проти-всіх.

Серсея швидко вклинилась посеред видінь віхтів та блукачів, котрі бродили вже розгромленим Вестеросом, ті видіння отруювали джоффрин розум як якась жахлива трутка. - Твої власні слова зрадили тебе, лорд Старк. Сер Баррістан, заарештуйте цього зрад...

\- Я СКАЗАВ ТИХО! - заревів Джоффрі, схопивши її за шию ззаду, стиснувши так сильно, що почулось приглушене "ееп" з її вуст, це одразу змусило його прибрати руку, так наче він обпікся.

_Збираєшся катувати чергову жінку? Налію, Сансу, ту безіменну дівку, котру ти розстріляв з арбалета в спальні... чому не власну матір?_ Думка ширяла свідомість, поки він намагався приборкати бездонне провалля відчаю, що наче постійно його мучило. Він вважав, що залишив це все далеко позаду, але як багато що у Вестеросі, здавалось що воно прилипло намертво, як в'язка чорна нафта.

Голос майже ламався, коли він ще раз спробував звернутись до їхньої розсудливості та логіки.

\- Сер Баррістан! Стійте на місці! - наказав він старому лицарю, перш ніж той встиг зробити крок до Неда. - Лорд Старк вочевидь збентежений та приголомшений смертю короля, він з миром повернеться додому, щоб там оплакати друга! - вигукнув юнак.

Нед дивно поглянув на нього, жаль, обов'язок та адреналін підживлювали його голос, коли він відізвався: - Командире! Відведіть принца та королеву до їхніх покоїв і убезпечте там охорону, кров не має пролитись сьогодні!

\- Вартові! - закричав Слинт, золотоплащники опустили списи і націлились до королівських вартових та червоноплащників біля трону.

\- НЕДЕ! ТЕБЕ ОТОЧИЛИ! ЗАРАДИ ЛЮБОВІ ДО ТВОЄЇ СІМ'Ї, НЕ РОБИ ЦЬОГО! - проревів Джоффрі.

Нед збентежено похитав головою, обертаючись до Слинта, але вже було запізно. - Зараз! - вигукнув командир Слинт, і його солдати різко перенацілили списи прямо в спини та боки старківських вояків, пробиваючи легкі шкірянки і кольчуги, заповнюючи залу смородом крові та кишок.

Незважаючи на зраду своїх союзників, рефлекси Неда Старка досі були відмінними, і він це довів. Без отуплюючого впливу макового молочка, як знеболюючого від ран в тому першому житті, він вже розвернувся і витягнув меча, коли Бейліш кинувся зі своїм кинджалом, безпорадно намагаючись схопити Еддарда за шию.

\- Я ж казав тобі не довіря-уффф... - мізинцева марна насмішка перервалась, коли Нед вгатив того ліктем в сонячне сплетіння, додаю-чи потужний, підсилений панікою, удар кулаком, від якого майстер-над-монетою впав на підлогу, ошелешено намагаючись відповзти подалі.

Джоффрі ледве мав час, щоб підвестись, перш ніж Нед кинувся до дверей в безпорадній спробі врятуватись з пастки, ухиляючись від списа і перерубуючи горлянку золотоплащнику, але два списа наздогнали його ззаду, брутально пробиваючись через гамбезон, та вилізли вістрями з грудей.

Джоффрі помчав вниз сходинками, поблизу Пес добив старківського вояка, перш ніж матюкнутись і рушити за Джоффрі до нерухомого недового тіла. Юнак оминув кількох останніх, досі живих, півничан, аж поки дістався до Неда, проте надії вже не було.

Обличчя Еддарда Старка застигло з виразом жаху та здивування, спина виглядала дикою мішаниною поламаних ребер та порваних легень. Джоффрі застиг над ним в заціпенінні, коли недове обличчя змінилось десятком інших виразів болю, жаху, гніву та інших емоцій. Цей колаж з недових посмертних виразів зі попередніх життів майже приголомшив Джоффрі, поки один із золотоплащників біля нього шкірив зуби як дурнуватий цуцик.

\- Ми вцілили зраднику прямо в легені, ваша милосте, - проголосив той. Раптова тиша, коли останній старківський вояк затих після останнього подиху, огорнула приміщення. Джоффрині руки трусились, коли він повільно, дуже повільно по-вернув обличчя до золотоплащника.

\- Та бачу, що вцілили, ПРИДУРКИ! - проревів Джоффрі, вдаряючи кулаком по носі бідолахи; червоний туман заслав його поле бачення, коли він сів зверху на впавшого золотоплащника; кулак рухався як поршень, туди-суди, поки юнак випускав весь всій гнів та відчай, волаючи. Шолом вояка відкотився набік і його обличчя швидко перетворювалось на червоне місиво.

То було його власне дихання, що змогло повернути юнака до норми. Після десятиліть тренування дихання в якості засобу для концентрації, він виробив певне інтуїтивне розуміння того, як потік повітря входить і виходить з тіла. Коли він усвідомив, що важко дихає, і не знав, чому саме, по прийшов до тями.

Обличчя золотоплащника було повністю вкрите кров'ю, але грудна клітка досі ще рухалась... ледь-ледь, але все ж.

Джоффрі похитав головою та підвівся, роздивляючись свої скривавлені кулаки.

\- Щось неправильне, Неде... Ти був правий... - прошепотів він, переводячи погляд на мертве тіло свого вчителя. Думка про те, що він колись зможе спокутувати свої гріхи, зараз здалась дурнуватою. Він був тим, ким був.

Джоффрі, Монстр та Срібний Лев. Він звик вважати, що то дві протиборні сутності, але насправді вони були одним цілим.

Немає чого _спокутувати_... Спроба втекти від самого себе була такою ж марною, як і спроба втекти від Пурпуру. Він обережно розчепив скривавлені кулаки, погляди всіх присутніх в Тронній залі наче обпікали його спину.

_Ні... Час для самоаналізу вже закінчився_, подумав він, глибоко вдихаючи повітря.

_Я є тим, ким є... і нехай Боги будуть свідками, я силою витягну цей континент з безодні._

Час для сумнівів минув. Прийшла пора _правління_.

\- Приберіть цей безлад, - наказав він, вказуючи рукою до мерців, лякаючи всіх присутніх в залі і викликаючи придушений писк в нажаханого золотоплащника, другого з тих двох, хто заколов Неда.

\- Передайте тіло лорда Старка мовчазним сестрам і приготуйте корабель до Білої Гавані, занесіть туди _Лід_ та решту речей правиці, - він віддав наказ і рушив до Залізного Трону, ця невеличка сцена застала більшість присутніх в заціпенінні... окрім Пса, звичайно, юнак відчував, що той піднімається сходинками разом з ним, тримаючи свої думки при собі. Він зупинився, озираючись, і на мить поглянув на вартових, - ВОРУШІТЬСЯ! - проревів король, змушуючи їх діяти.

\- І нехай хтось, _будь ласка_, віднесе того золотоплащника до мейстерів! - вигукнув він, крокуючи до невеликої кімнати для нарад, повністю займаючи розум думками про монументальне завдання, котре повстало перед ним.

**2**

_Робб__у__ Старку, лорду Вінтерфелла та Захиснику Півночі._

_Із величезним сумом доношу до вас новини останніх кількох днів в Королівській Гавані. Мій батько, король Роберт Баратеон, помер, зустрівши смерть уві сні від серцевого нападу. Ваш лорд-батько, Еддард, потрапив у павутину інтриг та замислив підступ проти мене за допомогою зрадників в столиці. Я із болем повідомляю вам, що він загинув у бою, до останнього тримаючись свого обов'язку, як він його розумі..._

Джоффрі загарчав, схопивши пергамент, і порвав його, відкидуючи вбік, та взяв чистого листа, перо майже зламалось, коли він всадив його в чорнильницю, розбризкуючи чорнило по столу, а сама чорнильниця покотилась вниз зі столу.

\- Ааа, прокляття! - вилаявся Джоффрі, відкидуючи перо набік, - Це все марно!

\- То перо не виглядало марним, як на мене, - сказав Тиріон, заходячи в кімнату, плоский жарт не зміг приховати напружену, нервову посмішку на бісовому обличчі. - ...Кликали по мене, ваша милість? - запитав він, без сумніву вже знаючи подробиці тих вранішніх кривавих подій.

\- Так, Тиріоне, дякую, що прийшов, - відповів він неуважно, підводячи погляд, щоб побачити присутніх радників, що посідали за столом, плюс Тиріона, котрий вмощувався на протилежному кінці столу від короля. Без сумніву, він був збентежений і може навіть переляканий, чому саме його покликали в такій потребі, особливо враховуючи факт того, що декілька годин тому Тронна зала перетворилась на подобу м'ясницької крамниці.

Серсея, Варіс, Мізинець, Пицель і Янос Слинт сиділи на решті місць. _Щоб мене коні грали... це наче мала рада з сьомого пекла... єдине що за винятком сера Баррістана..._

Джоффрині брови загрозливо зійшлись.

\- ... Що тут робить командир Слинт? І де до біса подівся сер Баррістан? - запитав він.

Матінка здається вже опритомніла від його грубої поведінки, хоча вона й досі насторожено дивилась на нього, злегка нахилившись вперед: - Сер Баррістан старий та кволий, золотце, я вважаю, що прийшов час твоєму дядькові Джеймі зайняти своє заслужене місце лорда-командувача Королівської варти, як думаєш? - сказала вона.

Джоффрі ще з секунду подивився на неї, перш ніж обернувся назад до двох озброєних білих статуй за спиною. - Сер... - він затнувся, дивлячись в округлі, вибалушені очі сера Бороса Бланта.

\- Боги, поможіть мені... - пробурмотів він, і знову обернувся до столу, вдаряючи долонею з розчепіреними пальцями по обличчю.

Пройшло кілька секунд, і Джоффрі повернув голову в інший бік: - Сер... Престон! Чудово! Йдіть приведіть сера Баррістана, - наказав він.

\- Так, ваша милосте, - відповів сер Престон Грінфілд і швидко вийшов з кімнати.

_Я вже призабув, як це відчувалось - мати сім бездумних попихачів за спиною, готових виконати будь-який наказ,_ подумав він без жодного співчуття. _Треба використати їх якнайкраще..._

Він повернув голову до своєї матері і мовив дуже повільно, дивлячись їй в очі: - Коли ми не наодинці, вживай звернення "Ваша милість" або "Джоффрі". Не звертайся до свого короля, як до дитини, інакше за ним ніхто не піде, - сказав він їй жорстко, - І _не_ сперечайся з моїми наказами публічно, - попередив він, відчуваючи їдкий присмак в роті. Одна частина свідомості бажала відіслати її прямо до Кастерлі-на-Скелі, геть з очей, коли інша частина не хотіла нічого іншого, окрім обійняти її і загубитись в заспокійливих обіймах.

Він свідомо ігнорував третю частину свідомості, що бажала _піддати її тортурам та стражданню_.

Вона нещиро кивнула, збентеження повернулось до неї знову, і Джоффрі звернувся до іншої проблеми в кімнаті. - Так, командире Слинт, двері у вас за спиною, - сказав він, підсилюючи фразу жестом руки.

\- В-Ваша милосте! Я... - почав Слинт, але його одразу перервав Мізинець. - Ваша милосте, - сказав він, повністю контролюючи свій улесливий голос і незмінну благу посмішку. Хтось міг би навіть засумніватись, що цей добродій був на волосок від смерті через випускання кишок від руки лорда Старка ще лише кілька годин тому, такою нехарактерною була його самовпевненість. - Ми, мала рада, подумали, що завдяки своїй відданій службі, ризикуючи життям заради правдивого короля, командир Слинт заслуговує на посаду майстра-над-законами. Хто ще зможе краще захистити законність в державі, ніж чоловік, що керує вартою найбільшого у Вестеросі міста вже більш ніж десятиліття підряд? - закінчив він із піднесенням, використовуючи той підступно-улесливий, переконливий тон.

Джоффрі дивився на Бейліша із кам'яним виразом обличчя, розмірковуючи, що робити з колишнім майстром-над-монетою. Чи той вже змовлявся з ворогами Корони? Чи він цим займається лише тоді, коли має впевненість, що карти лежать на його половині столу в цей момент? Джоффрі мусив визнати що засранець чудово володіє риторикою, і достатньо розумний, щоб використовувати це вміння лише тоді, коли це того вартує, а в звичних ситуаціях переважно ховався за такою допоміжною личиною маловажливого майстра-над-монетою. Проте в мізинцевому стилі інтригування була одна суттєва вада: все розліталось на шматки, коли інша особа встрявала в його гру... хоча, треба визнати, зазвичай це ставалось, коли виродок вже й так збирався робити вирішальний удар. Фасад непримітного бюрократа виявився не більше за невелику загорожу, адже Джоффрі знав, із неймовірно обширного власного досвіду, що цей чоловічок був клятою підколодною змією і патологічно не був здатен припинити інтригування.

Він вже роздумував, чи не наказати Псові зітнути виродку голову, трясця, він і сам міг легко це зробити самотужки своїм мечем. Два кроки вздовж стола і - Сюрприз!, - гівнюк навіть не матиме часу підвестись, перш як стече кров'ю. Щось з його кровожерливих планів мабуть таки вплинуло на вираз обличчя, бо Бейліш поступово почав блідніти, улесливий вираз ставав дещо стриманішим для уважного спостерігача. _Ні, не зараз. Маю дізнатись напевне, що виродок планував всі ці роки._

\- Гм. Про що ми говорили? - запитав він Петіра.

\- ...Включення командира Слинта в склад малої ради...

\- А, так! - Джоффрі кивнув, розвертаючись до чоловіка в позолоченій кольчузі і нагруднику, - Відмовлено, геть з моїх очей, - сказав він. - Тепер, Пицелю...

Слинт підірвався, бризкаючи слиною, переводячи погляд між королем та своїм зверхником, наче побитий пес, коли Бейліш підвівся, щоб захистити свого протеже: - Ваша милосте, командир...

\- Сер Борос, якщо командир Слинт не покине зали малої ради за десять секунд, то відрубайте йому руку, - сказав він, не озираючись назад, та почав переглядати стоси пергаментів перед собою.

Сер Борос вдоволено буркнув і ступив на крок до командира міської варти, повільно оголяючи меча. Слинт сахнувся назад в паніці, його стілець впав на підлогу, коли неборак кинувся до дверей, майже врізаючись в сера Баррістана, котрий щойно прибув.

Сер Баррістан здається здивувався, коли Слинт практично прослизнув повз нього, і двоє королівських вартових ззовні кімнати знову зачинили двері.

\- Ваша милосте, я вважав, що королева не бажає мене бачити на цьому зібранні? - запитав сер Баррістан, дивлячись на Серсею з обережним нейтральним виразом. Без сумніву, він вже підозрював цю ідіотську зміну влади, котру королева планувала і втілювала в життя щоразу, в кожному житті, котре Джоффрі проводив в стінах Червоного замку... На щастя, Джоффрі відіслав дядька Джеймі наглядати за дітьми Старка і переконався, що більш _ніхто_ не зробить ніяких дурниць, тож його "дядькобатько" не стане в нього на шляху в цій ситуації. Окрім того, йому була потрібна надійна людина для охорони Старків... Вони захопили обох, Ар'ю та Сансу, то було благословінням та прокляттям в якості заручників, але й одночасно вірною ціллю для Молодого Вовка... Але Бран Старк був убитий пришелепкуватим золотоплащником, коли малий зміг відірватись від червоноплащників, що штурмували Вежу Правиці, завдяки хаосу та дикій різні, спричиненій трьома розлюченими лютововками, котрих також зарубали в результаті. Завдяки якомусь успадкованому від батька таланту, чи й через сліпу вдачу, малому вдалось застати зненацька і поранити одного з двох патрулюючих Золотих плащів біля Зовнішнього подвір'я. Він кинувся на них із своїм малим одноручним мечем, всадивши його в спину вартовому, але інший вояк запанікував...

_Доля таки полюбляє власні жарти... Я врятував Брана від каліцтва, але не зміг зупинити "моїх" власних солдат від вбивства хлопця... Чи через це відродиться Червоний Вовк..?_ Джоффрі запитував самого себе, витаючи поглядом в роздумах.

\- ...Ваша милість? - запитав сер Баррістан.

\- Так, вибачте. Ігноруйте наказ моєї матері, я маю потребу в ваших порадах, - сказав він, показуючи жестом на стілець, - Ще одне питання перед тим, як ми почнемо... - додав він, продовжуючи вдивлятись на купу пергаментів, і тоді намацав це у своїй кишені.

\- Ага! Ось воно! - вигукнув він, жбурляючи металевий предмет Тиріонові, значок Правиці Короля покотився столом прямо до заціпленого Біса. - Я, король Джоффрі з дому Баратеонів, ла-ла-ла і таке інше, урочисто нарікаю тебе Правицею Короля. Вибач, Тиріоне, це радше невдячна праця, але ти мені потрібен, - промовив він вишукано. Джоффрі ледь стримався, щоб не зареготати, коли побачив нажаханий вираз обличчя матері, мовчазне "О" рота Мізинця, але не Варіса, віддамо йому належне. Здавалось, наче ніщо в світі не могло стерти неприродно нейтральний вираз з обличчя євнуха.

Джоффрі кивнув, впевнившись, що цього разу ніхто не кидатиме йому виклик. Здається, що попередні його дії застали малу раду зненацька. Що ж, він знав, що той стан надовго не протримається...

\- Тепер, грандмейстере Пицелю... - почав Джоффрі, повертаючись до старого, ледве стримуючись, щоб знову не ляснути себе долонею з розчепіреними пальцями по обличчю.

\- Т-так, ваша милосте? - запитав згорблений грандмейстер, котрий щойно підвів очі, дивлячись на короля, його стареча дикція дивно дисонувала із уважним виразом зрілих очей.

_... дивно._

\- ... Мені потрібно, щоб ви написали листа лорду Роббу Старку, повідомте його про передчасну смерть короля Роберта і про смерті брата та батька; останній потрапив в павутину брехні та маніпуляцій лорда Ренлі, що на превеликий жаль змусило Еддарда виступити проти Корони, - сказав він, з болем усвідомлюючи, як по-дурному це все звучить. Молодий Вовк виступить, не зважаючи на будь-які слова зі столиці... навіть якщо Джоффрі запропонує передати вцілілих старківських дівчат братові, то це сприйметься як пастка... можливо... можливо якщо він запропонує видати одну з них, то півничани сприймуть це краще.

\- Додайте ще пропозицію звільнення Ар'ї Старк навзамін його клятви вірності, це можна буде провести на відносно нейтральних землях, наприклад в Річковому краї, узгодьте з Правицею всі деталі, щоб вийшло на краще. Уточніть, що я відкритий для обговорення умов, - сказав він, важко думаючи. Від Робба вимагається принаймні визнати зверхність Корони, і не присягати Ренлі чи Станнісу та не проголошувати незалежності Півночі. Якщо йому вдасться замирити півничан до принаймні такого ж напівавтономного статусу, котрий має Дорн, то це вже можна буде вважати перемогою. Поки Північ не обезлюдіє - блукачам буде значно важче та довше прорвати оборону на Стіні... а після вторгнення... там вже не буде часу для згадування старих чвар, півничани радо приймуть будь-яку допомогу проти апокаліпсису. На щастя, пряника у формі Ар'ї та батога у формі нещасної Санси має бути достатньо, щоб зупинити роббовий похід за помстою, хоча він не був певен на всі сто щодо цього.

_Санса... принаймні вона буде у безпеці та комфорті Дівочої Вежі, де все значно спокійніше..._

Весь той ланцюжок думок був перерваний, коли він подумав про Сансу.

_Чи мені доведеться одружитись із нею..?_

_Лише через мій труп,_ він швидко виголосив подумки вердикт, хитаючи головою, і обернувся до свого дядька.

\- Тиріоне, якісь ідеї? - запитав він Біса.

Тиріон й досі, здавалось, був зачарований тією емблемою, і припинив витріщатись на неї лише після звернення Джоффрі.

\- Джоффрі... _чому_? - запитав він із всеосяжним збентеженням.

\- Що ти маєш на увазі, питаючи чому? - відповів король питанням, також збентежено.

\- Я... Ти... - Тиріон наче втратив словниковий запас... дуже серйозний знак, особливо від Біса. Із запізненням Джоффрі усвідомив, що майже не спілкувався з дядьком в цьому житті, провівши більшість часу наодинці в своїй кімнаті.

\- А-а... Ну, я довіряю тобі, Тиріоне, і ти маєш дуже гострий розум, що стане мені в нагоді зараз... - сказав він, дещо неоковирно.

Тиріон кивнув, досі суттєво збентежено, думаючи про обов'язки Правиці: - Я... що ж, добре, ваша милосте... можу я запропонувати Острів Ликів? Думка про зраду під час перемовин в тому святому місці буде нечуваною для півничан... хоча я не думаю, що це принесе багато користі врешті-решт, - сказав він, похитуючи головою, - Північ любила Неда Старка, вони просто так не залишать його смерть... і Робб Старк любив свого брата також... - мовив він.

\- Ймовірно... що ж, принаймні мій лорд-дід виграє нам трохи часу, можливо, якщо ми відправимо листа, він встигне зустріти залогу півничан... - Джоффрі розмірковував вголос.

\- ... Лорд Тайвін, ваша милосте? - запитав сер Баррістан, котрий мовчав протягом всього цього часу.

\- Так, нам варто відіслати крука до Золотозубу, наказавши йому убезпечити фреївські Близнюки, якщо ми зможемо стримати Робба на півночі від Близнюків і відрізати від решти Річкових земель, тоді північні лорди матимуть час охолодити голови... якщо перерізати будь-які зв'язки в річковими лордами... можливо... - Джоффрі затнувся.

\- ...Але ваша милосте, лорд Тайвін зараз перебуває в Кастерлі-на-Скелі... в нього не буде часу зібрати достатньо велике військо, щоб захопити половину Річкових земель до приходу північної армії через Перешийок... - обережно промовив сер Баррістан. Здається він намагався стримати короля, розмірковуючи над кожним словом, щоб це не прозвучало образою. - Зібрання армії потребує часу, ваша милосте, ополчення потрібно закликати, реквізувати приладдя, і наладувати логістику, - він обережно проводив лекцію, без сумніву вже наперед жахаючись перспективи йти на війну під керівництвом завзятого, але абсолютно недосвідченого короля-підлітка.

Джоффрі застиг на місці, досі дивлячись на сера Баррістана, так наче його погляд ширяв вдалині, і кулаки злегка стиснулись від передчуття. - Ну звичайно... Цього разу не було сутичок в Річкових землях... Західний край навіть не починав мобілізацію... - пробурмотів він приголомшено.

\- Я запевняю вас, ваша милосте, що Річкові землі такі ж мирні зараз, як і тоді, коли ви разом з вашим померлим батьком відвідували їх востаннє, - нарешті промовив Варіс, злегка вклоняючись.

\- Червоний Вовк проскочить по Королівському шляху як болт з балісти, прямо до Королівської Гавані, і підсилить своє військо по дорозі неприборканими цього разу домами Річкових земель... - прошепотів Джоффрі, заскочений видінням палаючої столиці, а одразу по тому - видінням навіженого від жаги помсти Тайвіна, що вдаряє на схід від Золотозубу і вирізає Річкові землі до ноги в страшній відплаті, видінням незліченних куп мертвих тіл та палаючих ферм, і врешті-решт до того всього пекла приєднуються Станніс, Ренлі з Простором і залізорождені.

\- Ні, - сказав він зненацька і поглянув на Пицеля, - Скликайте знамена, лорди Королівських земель та їхнє ополчення мають зустріти свого короля якнайшвидше біля Бріндлвуда, - наказав він.

\- Ваша милосте, нам спершу варто проконсультуватись з лордом Тайвіном, перш... - почав Пицель.

\- Джоффрі, Робб Старк сприйме це як провока...

\- НА ЧОЛІ ВІЙСЬКА? КАТЕГОРИЧНО НІ! - заверещала Серсея.

\- Ваша милосте, досі є певний шанс на мир в державі, якщо ми виступимо... - сер Баррістан раціонально заспокоював.

\- ТИХО! - заволав Джоффрі, прорізаючи голосом той бедлам наче валірійською сталлю. Бейліш та Варіс, єдині, хто мовчав, переглянулись із виразами зацікавленості. Можливість інтриги котра може виникнути між тими двома розумниками, змусила Джоффрі відчути нудоту... але вибору не було, він має закінчити війну п'яти королів ще до того, як вона розгориться на повну, цього разу не було часу на ретельне планування.

Він пильно вдивлявся на кожного з них, маючи намір пояснити одну річ: - Попередній правитель цієї держави _дещо_ легковажив своїми обов'язками щодо _правління_ королівствами, і це мабуть ввело вас в _певну_ оману щодо того, що означає термін _радники_ \- повільно промовив він, - Ви всі - мої вірні радники, - збрехав Джоффрі, - а не мої регенти. Поводьте себе відповідно.

Бейлішевий похмурий вираз обличчя спохмурнів ще сильніше, Варіс відреагував злегка зведеною бровою... пізніше він з ними обома розбереться, так чи інакше... але не зараз... тут не було жодної особи, котрій він міг би довірити нагляд за замиренням півничан та річкових лордів, перш ніж згадані лорди взагалі почнуть повстання... він розбереться з присутніми, коли повернеться.

А щодо решти, доведеться почекати і подивитись...

\- Грандмейстере Пицелю, прошу вас написати для мене чернетки для наступних адресатів, я повідомлю вам деталі пізніше, після цього зібрання: Кастерлі-на-Скелі, Цитадель, Вінтерфелл, Штормокрай...

**3**

Невеличка карета виглядала врочисто-жалобною, старківські сірі барви гармоніювали із захмареним небом Королівської Гавані. Брама Червоного Замку була вже відчинена, і тепер та карета рушила вперед, почесна варта з червоноплащників слідувала обабіч, щоб впевнитись у безпечному доїзді до порту.

Саме тоді Санса почала плакати, її врочиста та хоробра маска, котру вона наче вдягнула з того дня, зламалась під тягарем втрати та суму. Ар'я прилинула до її руки наче кошеня, також плачучи, дівчата підтримували одна одну. Сер Арис Оукхард стояв позаду сестер, зберігаючи кам'яний вираз обличчя, вбраний в обладунок з покритих емаллю білих лусок... якщо вірити серу Арису, Ар'я наполягала на присутності прощання з їхніми батьком та братом, і після тих слів, Санса також вимагала того ж самого.

Джоффрі вже майже жалкував, що дозволив їм проводжати карету, тіла Еддарда та Брана Старків покидали південь, щоб ніколи не повернутись знову... чи таки повернутись?

_Не те щоб я був проти..._ подумав він, несвідомо знаходячи поглядом сансині очі. Вона виглядала зламаною, білила та рум'яна майже не допомагали приховати глибоке виснаження на обличчі, наче як після кількох безсонних днів поспіль. Вона була розчавлена новиною про загибель батька... всі емоції цього конкретного дня були буквально спалені ще раніше, коли на її очах молодшого брата пробили наскрізь списом в живіт, і... Леді пошматували мечами на такі дрібні шматочки, що того малого, жовтоокого лютововка було вже не впізнати. Він усвідомив, що вона дивиться на нього, її нажахані червоні очі зустрілись з його власними. Вона наче щось безслівно бурмотіла, нервово переминаючи долоні, наче намагаючись переконати себе в чомусь.

_В тому не було моєї вини,_ він хотів сказати їй. Натомість він рушив назад до Мейгорової твердині. Було чимало роботи, бо інакше багато дівчат типу Санси опиняться в такій самій ситуації.

**4**

Джоффрі був зайнятий написанням листів, як навіжений, в робертовому колишньому кабінеті. Тут не було так вже порожньо, як він раніше вважав, виявилось, що несправжній батько час від часу використовував це місце як схованку, де він міг спокійно напитись без жодних надокучливих Ланністерів навколо, коли мав настільки поганий настрій, що вже не міг навіть випити із своїми звичними товаришами по чарці, котрі, здавалось, супроводжували його на всіх веселих застіллях, де тільки він бував.

Король був зайнятий залученням величезного населення міста, щоб швидше розібратись з логістикою, необхідною для успішного виступу в Річкові землі. Тут йому став у пригоді досвід праці бронзовим писарем, а також досвід керуванням "Левиною Армією" та Фортецею Світанку. Стрілам потрібно оперення, обладунки потрібно купити, запаси їжі привезти і ще сотні інших справ не забути. Він мав ще невеличкий запас часу, поки поставки їжі з Простору не зупинились, і лорди Королівських земель, котрі в майбутньому будуть єдиними постачальниками міста, ще мають достатньо запасів для передачі частини в постійно зростаючу армію біля Бріндлвуда... це важливо, адже його план вимагає, щоб річкові лорди зберігали спокій і не турбувались через присутність голодної орди вояків на їхніх землях. Він мав і інші плани щодо ситуації з їжею в загальному, плани, котрі він втілить пізніше... достатньо лише сказати, що Джоффрі дещо знав про торгівельні маршрути в Ессосі...

Раптове стукання відволікло його від праці, і він поглянув на двері. - Так? - запитав він.

\- Вибачте, ваша милосте, леді Санса наполягає на аудієнції, - промовив дещо перепрошуючий голос сера Баррістана.

\- ... впустіть її, - відізвався юнак, здивований. Він так і не замкнув Ар'ю та Сансу під ключ, хоча їх цілодобово охороняли і заборонили виходити за межі Червоного Замку... що це все означає?

Санса рвучко зайшла в приміщення, очевидно контролюючи кожен рух тіла, так наче її кроки були завчені наперед. Джоффрі був повністю заскочений, роздивляючись її сукню, темно-червону, обшиту срібним гаптуванням, струнку, але із дещо завеликим вирізом на грудях як для неї.

Джоффрі просто сидів, злегка заціплено, споглядаючи ідеальну красу рудоволосої дівчини. Вправний макіяж приховав її дещо схудлі щічки, і волосся було ретельно заплетене в південницькому стилі, сер Баррістан насторожено дивився на неї ззаду.

Джоффрі спромігся опанувати себе і виправив поставу, сидячи,

\- Леді Сансо... - почав він, досі збентежений, жестом показуючи серу Баррістану, що той може йти. Лорд-командувач мовчки запротестував, але Джоффрі зупинив його поглядом, примушуючи старого лицаря скривитись в гримасі, і той вийшов з кімнати і закрив двері.

Санса відкрила рота, але жоден звук не вилетів звідти. Вона спробувала ще раз, нещиро посміхнувшись, уникаючи поглядом його очей, і підійшла до великого дубового столу.

\- Леді Сансо, чим я завдячую ваш... - він затнувся, коли вона продовжила ходу і зупинилась прямо перед ним, намагаючись щось вимовити, але не видаючи ані звуку, уникаючи поглядом його очей, навіть уникаючи дивитись на стіну за ним. Вона врешті здалась і натомість ще раз усміхнулась, хоча Джоффрі подумав, що то найсумніша, сповнена страху посмішка зі всіх, котру він коли-небудь бачив. Він не встиг нічого сказати, як вона швидко, рвучко підняла руки і відкинула застібки з плечей. Сукня розкрилась наче пелюстки на квітці, вивільняючи біле тіло, прикрите лише вузенькими відвертими шматками тканини: чимось, що згадувалось лише в розпусних історіях сходу, і навіть повії б зашарілись, якби їм наказали таке вдягнути.

Джоффрі підстрибнув на ноги, крісло звалилось за ним, коли він відскочив назад. - Заради Старих Богів та граних в дупу Нових! Сансо..! Що ти в біса робиш?! - вибухнув він, коли вир бентежливих емоцій затопив його.

Її обличчі застигло, наче вирізане з мармуру, тихий голос було ледь чутно, коли вона заговорила. - Чи... Чи вам це подобається..? В... ваша милість..? - ледь змогла вимовити вона, трошки рухаючись вбік в сумній, незграбній спробі зваблення, коли гаптована сукня впала додолу, вивільняючи оголену спину.

Джоффрі паралізувало від шоку, він намагався дати ради вихору відчуттів всередині тіла, коли відчув жагу, що повзла по хребту, наче тепла змія. Жагу до розчавленої горем дівчини, ледь п'ятнадцяти років, прямо перед собою.

Нудота перемогла всі інші відчуття, і Джоффрі сперся на стіл рукою, закриваючи рота іншою.

\- Що... що... що я зробила неправильно? Прошу... - прошепотіла Санса, намагаючись зняти маленьку застібку на талії.

\- ПРИПИНИ! - зміг він заволати, повертаючи контроль над самим собою, нагнувся до Санси і випрямився назад за секунду, хапаючи руками повітря, перш ніж нарешті вирішив підійти до неї та вхопити ті звисаючі "пелюстки", і прикрив її майже силою.

Награна маска повністю зламалась, річки сліз потекли по щоках, а ноги наче не могли вже втримати вагу тіла: - _П-прошу!_ Я постараюсь краще! _П...ро...шу..!_ \- вона заголосила, слова ставали невиразними, замінюючись плачем. Джоффрі проковтнув щось їдке, практично підтримуючи її від падіння, і повів до двох крісел перед столом, посадивши її в одне, сам сів в інше, рвучко схопивши срібний келих, і налив їй розбавленого водою вина.

\- Ось, випий це, - сказав він їй, власний голос дивно звучав в вухах. Сансина голова схилилась вниз, наче сором'язливо, подалі від нього, вона й далі плакала. Він зміг переконати її випити ковточок, котрий різко перейшов в монументальний ковток, коли вона залпом випила всю чашу.

Джоффрина рука невпевнено зависла в агонії невизначеності над сансиною ледь прикритою спиною, перш ніж незграбно її поплескати, потреба заспокоїти дівчину боролась із палітрою відчуттів, котрі він твердо вирішив пригасити.

Вони так посиділи деякий час, що здавався Джоффрі безкінечністю, сансин плач поступово слабшав, перериваючись випадковими ковтками розбавленого вина. - Сансо... що ти собі думала..? - нарешті він запитав в неї.

Його голосу майже вистачило, щоб знову завести її ридання, щирий жах та мука чулись в її словах, коли вона ризикнула поглянути на його підборіддя. - Я... я можу задовольнити вас... _Джоффрі_, - вона промовила його ім'я, як щось чуже, іноземне, - Я можу навчитись... Ар'я допоможе мені підготувати вашу... спальню... - ледь змогла вона закінчити фразу.

Джоффрі витріщався на неї, повільно хитаючи головою в зневірі, - Сансо... Сансо, подивись на мене, - сказав він і ніжно взяв її за підборіддя, примушуючи зустрітись очима, - Ти боїшся, що я... що я _вб'ю_ тебе і Ар'ю, якщо ти не віддасишся мені? - запитав він приголомшено.

Сансу наче паралізувало від його погляду, і вона ледь вимовила - Ви... ти вбив батька, бо він був загрозою... Брана також... і Л-Леді і Німерію і септу Мордену... я... розумію, що зрадники не мають права на життя... Але я можу..! - вона знову почала ридати, як Джоффрі заговорив до неї.

\- Боги... Сансо, я не збираюсь вбивати ані тебе, ані Ар'ю! Чому б я мав це робити?! Слухай... - він зупинився, глибоко вдихаючи. - Твій батько загинув через інтриги поза межами мого контролю, а Брана випадково вбив надмірно старанний ідіот... Я... Боги... - він затнувся, відкидуючись на спинку крісла від виснаження...

_Скільки ж безсонних та самотніх, повних жаху ночей... скільки перекручених фактів вона мала б почути, щоб дійти до такого відчайдушного плану..._

Він дійшов до висновку, що ніхто так насправді і не розказав дівчині хоч щось про те, що трапилось насправді, окрім чуток, котрі вона мабуть підслухала від розмов слуг між собою...

Ірраціональне нестримне бажання розтрощити Пурпур на друзки захопило його в ту мить, коли він знову поглянув на розбите горем сансине обличчя, котра дивилась на нього в збентеженні.

_Це життя також вже зійшло на пси..._

Джоффрі відкинув ту думку і повільно підвівся, - Сансо, уважно мене послухай, - сказав він, допомагаючи їй встати. - Ніхто не вб'є тебе, і не вб'є Ар'ю . Я збираюсь вирушити в Річкові землі невдовзі і переконаюсь, що ніхто не зробить жодних дурниць, розумієш? Ти будеш в безпеці тут, в Дівочій Вежі, щоб не трапилось зі мною чи з кимось іншим... - сказав він їй, відчуваючи легкий дотик полегшення на душі, коли побачив, як вона повільно киває.

\- ... Ти збираєшся вбити його... Робба, - повільно відповіла вона.

Джоффрі помовчав, сансин погляд знову повернувся на підлогу, поки вона моргала зі слізьми на щоках, наче якась сила переповнила її, і обличчя посуворішало. - Він сам прийде по тебе, - прошепотіла вона раптово, її голос переповнювала несамовита, радісна впевненість, а погляд наче полинув вдалину, за межі цього світу.

Джоффрі неквапно провів її до дверей. Він намагався підібрати слова, щоб заспокоїти її, але жалюгідно провалив цей намір. Що ще залишалось сказати? Він спостерігав, як її, під пильним обережним наглядом, повів до Дівочої Вежі сер Арис.

\- Передайте грандмейстеру Пицелю, щоб дав їй трошки екстракту нічної тіні, або макового молочка, якщо перше не подіє... - сказав він серу Баррістану тривожним голосом.

**5**

\- Не скажу, що здивований... - промовив Джоффрі, крокуючи до свого коня, Тиріон на своїх коротких ніжках ледь встигав за племінником.

\- Принаймні це чітка відповідь... - відповів Біс.

\- Куди вже чіткіше, якщо скликаєш всі свої знамена до Рову Кейлін, - пробурчав Джоффрі, озираючись до трьох загонів червоноплащників на подвір'ї Червоного Замку. - По коням! - вигукнув він, вилазячи на коня, і переконався, що спис міцно закріплений на сідлі.

\- Ти певен, що знаєш як... - Тиріон затнувся, дивлячись на джоффрині пластинчатий обладунок, восьмигранного пернача та гартованого меча. Він моргнув, переосмислюючи питання: - Ти певен, що знаєш, що робити далі? - запитав він.

\- Насправді не дуже, - зізнався Джоффрі, всівшись на коні, дивлячись на підйомні решітки Червоного Замку, що вже були підняті.

\- Є якісь звістки від Тайвіна? - запитав він дядька.

\- Жодних поки що... я б не покладав багато надій за Західні землі зараз. Він зазвичай обережний, він бажає переконатись за допомогою шпигунів перед мобілізацією, і коли переконається... - Біс затнувся.

\- Робб Старк вже буде на відстані в півтижня ходи, маршируватиме через Золотозуб з більш ніж двадцятьма тисячами вояків...- пробурмотів Джоффрі.

\- Саме так... ти певен, що не хочеш взяти з собою золотоплащників? Вважаю, що вони тобі знадобляться... - мовив Тиріон, мружачись проти вранішніх променів сонця, коли Джоффрі зручніше всівся в сідлі, хруснув шиєю і відчув всю вагу свого червоно-золотого нагрудника. Король почувався дивно в ньому, наче просто грався в війну, ретельно викарбувані золоті леви були занадто розкішними, як на його смак... все ж, цей обладунок був дарунком на день народження від лорда Ролланда Крейкхолла, виготовлений конкретно під "потреби" Джоффрі, котрі він сам визначив більше року тому, або, по іншому, мільйон життів тому, залежно від того, як рахувати. Все ж, незважаючи на кричущу розкіш та золото, броня була добре зроблена і якраз підійшла по розміру. Лорд Крейкхолл був змушений потурати забаганкам п'ятнадцятирічного ідіота, зеленого і необстріляного на війні, але він, безперечно, переконався, що його дарунок _насправді_ зможе захистити майбутнього короля, замість того, щоб бути лише коштовною придворною прикрасою.

\- Ти потребуєш їхньої присутності більше за мене, та і їх мабуть не вистачить. Переконайся, що збільшиш набір в їхні лави і приготуйся до облоги. Сумніваюсь, що Станніс буде терпляче чекати на моє повернення на південь, - наказав він Бісу, - І дядьку... щодо нашої маленької проблеми... - він затнувся.

\- Ти отримаєш свій повний звіт, не переймайся. Проте це може зайняти трохи часу... Я маю можливість зазирнути в його книги, коли він цього не бачить, і здається, що всі його записи слідують певній, дуже цікавій логіці, - сказав Тиріон доволі приглушеним тоном.

\- Добре, той гівнюк Бейліш точно щось приховує, я це знаю... - додав Джоффрі.

_Не може бути, щоб такий слизький виродок не крав все, що бачить, зі скарбниці..._ особливо враховуючи абсурдно величезний борг Корони. На щастя до часу, коли він повернеться, Тиріон зробить точну ревізію справжнього стану фінансів... тому що він ніколи не повірить, що можливо було зробити боргів на _шість мільйонів золотих драконів.._. Просто неможливо, щоб Роберт міг витратити таку суму на хвойд та турніри...

Чи не так?

Джоффрі похитав головою: - І його вплив занадто далеко простягається, трясця. Я подивлюсь, чи зможу знайти гідну заміну Слинту із числа лояльних жителів Королівських земель, котрі покажуть себе в прийдешніх битвах... - сказав він похмуро.

Тиріон кивнув, задумливо озираючись назад до червоноплащників, а по тому - одразу обертаючись до Джоффрі.

\- Щасти тобі, племіннику... - сказав він.

\- Ще побачимось, дядьку, - відповів король і пришпорив коня. - Рушаймо! - заволав він до війська, червоноплащники рушили за ним разом з Сандором і трьома королівськими вартовими. - Котрогось дня... - прошепотів він, коли коні збігали бруківкою донизу з Ейгонового Пагорба.

* * *

Якщо маєте бажання підтримати перекладача та скачати "Пурпурові Дні" в форматі електронної книги - запрошую Вас на Alex Malyarchuk Translations на Патреоні. Окрім "Пурпурових Днів" там знаходить ще чимало чого цікавого.


	36. Розділ 32: Пісні та Різанина

**Розділ 32: Пісні та Різанина.****  
**

**1**

Бріндлвуд нагадував розмаїте море наметів та павільйонів, що майоріло знаменами десятків різноманітних домів Королівських земель, прапори обрамлювали тренувальні поля та нашвидкуруч збудовані конюшні, що оточували невеличке ядро з дерев'яних будівель. Джоффрі їхав в оточенні Сандора, сера Баррістана, сера Бороса та сера Меріна, що їхав позаду, тих двох найгірших мечників з лав Королівської варти врівноважували вміннями Пес та сер Баррістан. Він не бажав залишати Тиріона повністю беззахисним проти махінацій решти придворних в Королівській Гавані, тож залишив правиці решту вартових, найбільш вмілих, окрім сера Селмі, звичайно ж.

Він проїхав повз вартових, що вклонились, через абсолютний хаос табору, оминаючи бездомних собак та захмелілих солдат. Юнак швидко знайшов логіку в тому лабіринті, направивши коня вбік найбільшого павільйону, над яким майоріли незліченні баратеонівські олені та ланністерівські леви, вони наче підкрадались до нього, звисаючи з довгих щогл. Здавалось, що вже почався бенкет... в його честь, звісно. Він почув гучний регіт та гудіння розмов, поки спішувався, та рушив до павільйону, коли двійко лицарів заступили йому шлях. - Стій! Хто... - почав один з них, але затнувся, побачивши коштовний джоффрин обладунок і трьох білоплащників позаду нього.

\- Забирайся геть, перед тобою король, ти, срака з вухами, - сказав Сандор, підійшовши вперед і практично відштовхнув наляканого лицаря вбік. Куточки джоффриного рота трохи опустились, коли він косо глянув на свого присяжного захисника. Він промовчав і підкинув край шатра та зайшов всередину. Сандор, сер Борос та сер Мерин рушили за ним, залишаючи сера Баррістана на варті ззовні. Всередині величний павільйон, що був зведений на його "честь", був вщент заповнений великими дерев'яними столами і юрбами служниць, що частували галасливий натовп лицарів та лордів елем та свіжою дичиною, недавно впольованою в сусідніх лісах.

Джоффрі пішов до центру, ухиляючись від захмелілих лицарів та дівок, підозріло не зайнятих рознесенням страв та пійла, натомість дуже грудастих та пишних. - Доброго дня, мої лорди, маю надію, що це застілля вартувало вашого збору? - вигукнув він чистим голосом.

Шум майже миттєво припинився, голови повертались в його напрямі, коли присутні королівськоземці, лорди та лицарі, повільно обертались і втуплювались поглядом на новоприбулих.

\- Ваша милосте! - відгукнувся хтось позаду нього, і Джоффрі обернувся, побачивши лорда Дарлана з дому Баквеллів. Ніхто з присутніх не був озброєний, але лорд Дарлан мав на собі ретельно полірованого сталевого нагрудника, подвійні оленячі роги, символ його роду, прикрашали груди. Цей чолов'яга був живою константою десь на протязі перших чотирьох місяців в кожному новому житті, його пошуки якісних латів для подарунку своєму синові постійно приводили цього лорда до робертових бенкетів.

\- Лорд Баквелл, радий бачити вас тут, - привітався Джоффрі, коли все більше й більше лицарів та лордів ставали на коліно, усвідомлюючи, що юнак перед ними був їхнім королем.

\- Підведіться, мої лорди, на нас чекають справи, - вигукнув Джоффрі.

\- Королю Джоффрі, будь ласка прийміть мої співчуття, ваш батько був чудовою людиною, джерелом натхнення для всіх нас, - промо-вив чоловік із шовковим голосом, вбраний в коштовний багряний жупан, підводячись. Джоффрі кивнув, чекаючи на продовження фрази, звертаючи увагу на три чорних списа, вигаптуваних поверх багрянцю.

\- Ми приготувались до вашого приїзду, вже зараз готується бенкет у вашу честь, що відбудеться завтра, щоб розділити з вами всі рясні щедроти Королівських земель, і принести клятви вірності, звичайно ж, - додав чоловік із великодушним, теплим поклоном.

Джоффрі здавалось, що бенкет вже почався без нього, проте він не зважав на це. Йому не сподобався цей "улесливий" стиль звернення до себе. Ким вони його вважають? Дитиною?

_...ймовірно так,_ відповів неприємний голосок всередині голови. Як же звати цього лорда? Списи поверх чорного-рожевого поля...

\- Не переймайтесь цим, лорд Гонт. В цьому немає потреби, - сказав Джоффрі, одночасно запам'ятовуючи, хто з присутніх був вбраний в обладунки, хто вже встиг напитись як моряк, і хто був досі озброєний чимось більшим за кинджал.

\- Клятви?! Але, ваша милосте..! - почав лорд Гонт, та його перервав жест джоффриної руки.

\- Ви не зрозуміли мене, мій лорде, не буде ніякого бенкету. Нам знадобляться ці припаси, коли дістанемось Харренхола. Там я прийму ваші клятви вірності, - сказав король, пронизуючи лорда поглядом.

Той виглядав загнаним в кут, відкриваючи та закриваючи рот декілька разів підряд, Джоффрі й далі вдивлявся на неборака, аж враз той нарешті став на коліно. - Слався, королю Джоффрі. Я до ваших послуг, - сказав він різко. Решта дворян підтримали його подібними вигуками, із різною ступінню ентузіазму та здивування, проте всі схилили коліна.

\- Підведіться, лорди Корони. Маєте годину на витверезіння, перш ніж ми знову зустрінемось в цьому шатрі, нас чекає швидкий марш, - мовив Джоффрі, обернувся до виходу і рушив геть. - Сер Борос, принесіть мені карту Річкових земель, - наказав він, залишаючи збентежену шляхту позаду.

**2**

Прапори домів Королівських земель (ну, принаймні тих, хто приєднався до Джоффрі на цю мить) рухались на північ із швидкістю слимака. Близько восьми тисяч людей відгукнулось на його заклик, значно менше за теоретичний максимум в п'ятнадцять тисяч, котрих лорди суходільної частини Королівських земель могли б зібрати без загрози для збирання врожаю. То була жалюгідна сила в порівнянні з могутніми арміями часів Війни п'яти королів, але Джоффрі свідомо готувався до такого плину подій. Він боявся, що більша військова сила _насправді_ рухатиметься ще _повільніше_, і таку ціну він не був готовий заплатити. Так чи інакше, його накази та постійне керування армією інтендантів, котрих здається привів чи не кожен лорд та лицар, вилилось в колосальну втрату часу, та спричиняло гнів його "вірних васалів" разом з постійним головним болем. Сама спроба організувати їхню жахливу, хаотичну систему логістики в щось більш-менш прийнятне викликала незадоволений стогін в практично всіх присутніх, подарувавши йому двозначну кличку "короля багажу". І це вони ще навіть не дістались Харренхолу...

Принаймні швидкість руху трішки виросла, коли новина про виступ Робба досягла зборища. Лорд Вінтерфеллу вже пересік Рів Кейлін, рухаючись на південь в оточенні п'ятнадцяти тисяч розлючених півничан...

Джоффрі їхав в авангарді разом з лордом Дарланом Баквеллом та лордом Ренфредом Райккером, двома шляхтичами, котрі змогли привернути його увагу. Лорд Дарлан був ветераном Тризуба і прямим в спілкуванні чоловіком, котрий зневажав вишукані манери і провів більшість вільного часу в житті полюючи чи змагаючись на турнірах, коли не був зайнятий правлінням в родовому замку, Оленячих Рогах. Низький, проте кремезний, лорд Дарлан в свій час віддано бився за драконів, але все ж відгукнувся на його заклик... звичайно, мабуть тут завважив факт того, що його землі межували з Річковими землями, в обидвох випадках він отримає перевагу - у випадку поразки буде інформований і зможе підготуватись до облоги, а у випадку перемоги відбере землі в переможених противників. Просто, але досить розумно.

Лорд Ренфред Райккер, в порівнянні з володарем Оленячих Рогів, виявився протилежністю. Молодий, імпульсивний парубок, котрому ледь виповнилось дев'ятнадцять, мав бичачу статуру і відповідний вигляду голос, а ще юний королеземець мав даний Сімома дар до керування. Його померлий батько, також Ренфред на ймення, загинув на полюванні незадовго до заклику нового короля про збір ополчення. Джоффрі фактично викрав його та довірив посаду головного інтенданта, це завдання більшість лордів би сприйняли як образу та приниження своєї честі... проте лорд Ренфред взявся за це із щирим ентузіазмом. Відверта радість брутального на вигляд лорда від такого вияву королівської уваги мала б змусити Джоффрі хвилюватись на рахунок змови, якби не була насправді щирою. Лорд Райккер всерйоз перейнявся відповідальністю, котру йому довірили, і на повну віддався виконанню завдання, за що Джоффрі (та його переповнена нагальними роздумами голова) не міг тому подякувати в повній мірі.

Сандорове грубувате попередження вивело його з роздумів.

\- Попереду вершник, - сказав Пес, махаючи вояку в обладунку з вивареної шкіри, що мчав зі всіх сил на невеличкому конику прямо до Джоффрі, оминаючи колони маршируючих селян-ополченців та присяжних вояків.

\- Ваша милосте! - заволав він, коли під'їхав, із силою зупиняючи коня, так що той став дибки, та схилив голову. Джоффрі скривився через таке обходження з твариною і кивнув вершнику.

\- Якісь новини від сера Елтона? - запитав він.

\- Ми натрапили на озброєне зібрання, ваша милосте, десь зо дві тисячі, а може й до чотирьох тисяч, вони розбили укріплений табір прямо посеред Королівського шляху в кількох годинах їзди верхи звідси, - відповів чолов'яга.

\- Півничани? - відізвався лорд Райккер, раптово насторожено.

\- Це неможливо, вони й досі занадто далеко звідси, - заперечив лорд Баквелл.

\- Солдате, ти бачив якісь знамена? - запитав Джоффрі.

Вояк швидко кивнув: - Так, так, ваша милосте, червоного лосося на білому і орача на бурому, там ще було трохи інших, - відповів той.

\- Доми Даррі та... - Джоффрі затнувся.

\- Мутони, ваша милосте, - підказав сер Баррістан, котрий їхав позаду короля.

\- А з ними ще _трохи інших, -_ закінчив Джоффрі.

_Заради богів, я б все віддав за один-два патрулі справжніх пластунів,_ подумав він похмуро.

\- Передай серу Елтону спостерігати за ними і доповісти про будь-які рухи, - наказав він розвіднику.

Вершник незграбно вклонився в сідлі, перш ніж помчав назад, вибиваючи бруд з-під копит коня, а Джоффрі обернувся до лорда Баквелла. - Готуйте людей до битви, я візьму кінну сотню і поїду туди, розвідаю що і як там, - сказав він.

\- Звичайно до того ж не дійде, ваша милосте? - запитав лорд Райккер.

\- Заради всього святого, сподіваюсь, що ні, - сказав Джоффрі, мляво посміхаючись, та вже пришпорюючи коня клусом.

**3**

Джоффрі першим зауважив прапор про перемовини над головами дюжини вершників, високо піднявшись в стременах; прапор майорів над чотирма знаменами шляхетних домів. Позаду вершників розташувалась невелика армія, люди та коні, чисельні невеликі намети та тимчасові турнірні майданчики. Здавалось, що місцеві річкові лорди зібрались на імпровізований турнір... разом зі своїм ополченням з простого люду.

Джоффрі зітхнув, коли він і його "найвагоміші" лорди рушили до переговорників, сер Баррістан ніс їхнього власного "мирного" прапора. Навколо майоріли знамена домів Баквеллів, Гонтів, Хейфордів, Росбі, Райкеррів, Стоквортів, Еджертонів та Лонгвардів, їхні власники - лорди чи делеговані лицарі - несли їх із різними ступенями ентузіазму.

\- Не подобається це мені, - пробурмотів лорд Райккер.

\- Не журись, Райккере, стань за мною і будеш в цілковитій безпеці! - чванливо промовив лорд Гейн Еджертон, густа борода не могла приховати зневажливу посмішку, котру він адресував співрозмовнику. Лорд Райккер зціпив вуста, дозволяючи образі пролетіти мимо цілі, коли Джоффрі скривився. Втручатись в ці чвари означало би лише погіршити репутацію Райккера як покірного бичка. Парубок виявився незвично незлобливим, незважаючи на статуру як бика і відповідний голос.

Вони їхали вперед через поля Річкових земель, вже було видно Харренхол на обрії. Річкові лорди вміло розмістили свого "турніра", з одного боку його прикривало півколо крутосхилих пагорбів зі сходу, а береги Божого Ока - з заходу.

Джоффрі та його кортеж нарешті зупинились за декілька метрів прямо перед переговорниками, і він одразу впізнав лорда Раймуна Даррі, вираз обличчя того був невиразний. По ліву руку від нього був старий рудий вояк в нагруднику з табардом, вкритому зеленим та бурим кленовим листям; гербом дому Блейнтрі, з нейтральним обличчям, хоча очі старого горіли знервованою холодною ненавистю, коли він дивився на Джоффрі. По праву руку від лорда Даррі стояв юнак, сімнадцяти років на вигляд, зухвало дивлячись на Джоффрі, так наче ось-ось збирався кинутись на короля, червоний лосось дому Мутонів виглядав зі знамена, котре той тримав із очевидною гордістю, із сталевою витримкою. Це виглядало більш схожим на браваду, ніж на справжній гнів, принаймні в порівнянні із повними ненависті очима лорда Блейнтрі. Групу доповнювали чоловік в лівреї дому Рутів, котрий постійно переминався з ноги на ногу, наче герб Харровеєвого Міста, двохголовий кінь, не давав тому шляхтичу застигнути на місці. Зграя лицарів позаду них демонстрували лівреї всіх чотирьох домів.

\- Мілорди, - сказав Джоффрі, киваючи.

\- Ваша мило... - почав лорд Рут, але замовк від погляду лорда Даррі.

\- Принце Джоффрі, - Даррі заговорив від імені всіх зі свого боку. Короноземці наїжачились від того виразу неповаги, їхні коні нервово заіржали, коли руки потягнулись до руків'їв зброї.

\- Ви звертаєтесь до короля, і вам це краще знати, ніж тому лорду Раймуну! - вигукнув сер Баррістан із похмурою гримасою, обов'язок та клятви вимагали від нього захисту джоффриної честі.

\- Сер Баррістан, - привітався лорд Даррі із кивком, в котрому наче змішались одночасно відраза та похмура повага, - Я знаю лише одного короля, і то Роберт, перший цього імені, - сказав він, ледь приховуючи приглушений сарказм, що чувся в його голосі.

_А це логічно, дім Даррі програв на війні, захищаючи Таргарієнів під час Повстання,_ подумав Джоффрі, дозволяючи подіям текти своїм руслом.

\- І я не бачу його серед вас, - продовжив Раймун.

Перш ніж сер Баррістан встиг промовити хоч слово, лорд Еджертон голосно зареготав, дивлячись на річкових лордів так, наче вони були недоумками: - Я знаю, що річкові мешканці трохи загальмовані, зі всім тим вашим _оранням_... - він промовив останні слова, звертаючись прямо до Даррі із дикою усмішкою, - Через що ви отримуєте прочуханів раз на двадцять років, але навіть ти, Раймуне, мав би вже знати, що коли помирає король, то принц стає новим королем? - запитав він, підводячи кущисті брови.

\- Мій пане, ще одне слово з ваших вуст, і проллється кров! - зненацька вигукнув молодик в лівреї Мутонів, хапаючись за руків'я дворучного меча, котрий виглядав задовгим, щоб ним було зручно замахуватись. Лорда Еджертона це все очевидно не вразило, він якось зміг підняти брови ще вище.

\- Ох! Це заговорив потомок старого боягуза Віллама? А я думав, що ви обидва зараз ховаєтесь під його ліжком, як батько, так і син! - він зареготав.

Юнак заверещав від нестримної люті і спробував витягнути того дурнуватого меча, та двоє лицарів з мутонівським гербом схопили його, перш ніж він встиг пришпорити коня вперед. Джоффрі моргнув, заскочений хлопцевою жагою перервати перемовини, навіть сахнувся рукою до прив'язаної до пояса булави, і кінь Клігана ступив на крок вперед. Навіть лорда Еджертона це, здавалось, здивувало, хоча річкові лорди більш яскраво на це все відреагували, лорд Раймун зупинив юнака поглядом, наче обіцяючи помсту. Джоффрі подібним же поглядом віддячив лорду Еджертону, наказуючи помовчати.

\- Пробачте пана Вілларда, мій принце, він дещо перепив сьогодні, - сказав лорд Даррі, пригашуючи черговий вибух люті юнака ще одним поглядом.

Джоффрі відмахнувся від вибачення неуважним порухом кисті, дивлячись на лорда Даррі з нетерплячою гримасою. Вони просто втрачають тут дорогоцінний час. - Лорде Раймун, здається новини чомусь не дістались до вас, але мій батько, король Роберт помер. Я буду радий прийняти ваші клятви вірності в ім'я ваших домів, - просто сказав він.

Жоден з тих лордів (включаючи юного Вілларда) не виглядав здивованим, лорд Даррі кивнув, так наче Джоффрі щойно сказав йому щось на рахунок погоди. - Боюсь, що не можу принести вам клятву, мій принце, без отримання підтвердження круком про смерть короля Роберта. Підписаного малою радою та Правицею Короля, звичайно ж, - відповів він.

Сер Баррістан аж загорівся, і цього разу було очевидно, що мається на увазі особисте: - Ти сумніваєшся в честі лорда-командувача Королівською Вартою? - неголосно запитав він, незвично швидко опанувавши себе.

Обличчя лорда Даррі на секунду скривилось в гримасі, коли він відрізав: - Не говори мені про честь, зраднику! - він ледь не плюнув, проте швидко повернув контроль над собою, і обернувся до Джоффрі. - Пробачте, мій принце, сьогодні був довгий день... особливо враховуючи, що ви привели армію на _мої_ землі. Ми зайняті тут відповідальною роботою, і боюсь, що не можу зупинити її без прямого наказу від короля Роберта чи лорда Хостера, - звернувся він до Джоффрі.

Джоффрі відкинувся назад в сідлі, обмірковуючи, хто міг придумати такий хитрий трюк, і чому. Він мало що пам'ятав про Едмура, але це все виглядало задумом Старого Хостера, принаймні це відповідало тому, що він раніше чув про старого Таллі. Якщо вони затримають його тут, тим чи іншим способом, на пару днів, то Таллі мабуть поведуть свої сили до Рубінового броду, якщо ще не рушили, перекриваючи південний фланг, поки Робб Старк не з'єднається з ними... і тоді всьому кінець.

Він повільно роздивлявся присутніх, полем простяглась неприродна мовчанка, чулось лише тихе набігання хвиль з Божого Ока на заході, поки Джоффрі й далі роздивлявся їх. Лорд Рут, здавалось, був готовий знову почати розмову, поки лорд Блейнтрі продовжував поїдати поїдом очима короля протягом всієї цієї зустрічі.

\- Старий Хостер пообіцяв віддати землі, котрі відібрав в тебе після Повстання навзамін цього дрібного підступу? - раптово запитав король. Цілковите здивування було очевидним, коли лорд Даррі сахнувся назад в сідлі від шоку, підтримуючи незручну тишу, поки він щось наче жував в роті.

\- Що... знову ж, принце Джоффрі, якщо бажаєте...

\- Заради Сімох, припиніть цей фарс, поки ми не втратили залишки честі! - нарешті відізвався лорд Блейнтрі, смикаючи за рудо-сиве волосся із роздратуванням. - Скажи мені, _хлопче_, то правда, що ти особисто відрубав голову Неду Старку? Чи наказав зробити це своєму ланцюговому псові? - вишкірився він до Джоффрі та Сандора.

_Отже прийшла пора закінчувати маскарад... не те, щоб вони особливо на нього розраховували,_ подумав Джоффрі, коли лорд Раймун зітхнув із виразом поразки.

Джоффрі глибоко вдихнув, слова звучали порожньо і непереконливо, коли покидали його рота: - Лорд Старк потрапив в павутину...

\- Так-так, попався і загинув в зловісних тенетах ренліного обману, разом зі своїм десятирічним сином, - загарчав Блейнтрі. Він оглянув Джоффрі з голови до ніг, перш ніж сплюнути на землю. - Ланністер, гнилий до самої серцевини, і не дивно. Ця _розцяцькована_ броня не робить тебе воїном, хлопче, - сказав він, розвертаючи коня, - Зустрінемось на полі бою, - пообіцяв він, перш ніж пришпорити коня, його лицарі рушили за своїм паном.

Джоффрі проковтнув гнів, зчепивши кулаки, розчарування та лють боролися за контроль над його тілом.

\- Дім Мутон битиметься до останнього мужа! - вигукнув пан Віллард, рушивши за Блейнтрі до їхнього табору, намагаючись приховати тремтіння долонь.

Джоффрі підвівся в стременах на пару секунд, оглядаючи табір і знамена, перш ніж сісти в сідло. - Нас втричі більше, ніж вас, лорд Раймун, не змушуйте мене проливати кров невинних через ваші амбіції, - звернувся юнак до нього.

Маски вже були відкинуті, коли лорд Даррі поглянув на Джоффрі, наче той був багном під його ногами, так, як дивився раніше, думаючи, що його ніхто не бачить, коли королівський караван проїжджав через замок Даррі, повертаючись до столиці з Вінтерфеллу. То була стара ненависть, не така, як від лорда Блейнтрі, але мабуть ще сильніша.

\- Старий Пструг нічого мені не обіцяв, він би не погодився обміняти кількох зрадників з Королівських земель на відібрані в мене землі, що по праву належать моєму роду, - він вишкірився, - Хех, навіть якби я виступив проти Легіонів Сьомого Пекла, то й тоді старий жадібний виродок не погодився би, - сказав він, розвертаючи свого коня. - Невинна кров... - промовив він, наче розмірковуючи вголос, та похитав головою з відразою, - Невинна кров буде відімщена, та кров, котру пролили старий лев та його кишеньковий олень, - вигукнув він, перш ніж обернутись до лорда Рута. - Рушаймо, Лестере, - сказав він.

Рут виглядав так, ніби зараз обісреться, переводячи погляд між Джоффрі та Раймуном туди й сюди. - Лорд Рут! - повторив Даррі. Того вистачило, щоб вивести лорда зі ступору, і він вклонився Джоффрі, нижче ніж вклонявся би "принцу", перш ніж погнати коня до табору, наздоганяючи лорда Даррі. Джоффрі зітхнув, спостерігаючи за від'їздом переговорників, й сам розвернув коня.

\- Буде що буде, - сказав він сам до себе, коли лорди Королівських земель знову почали сварку між собою..

**4**

Післяполуденне сонце вже почало рухатись на захід, коли Джоффрі скликав військову раду.

\- Лорд Рут, здається, вже готовий змінити сторону. Якщо ми затримаємось на кілька днів, я зможу організувати кількох сторонніх людей, котрі запропонують йому угоду, від котрої він не зможе відмовитись! - сказав лорд Гонт, майже відпихуючи сера Лайла зі свого шляху своїм пивним пузом, коли він нагнувся над мапою, із здоровенним кухлем елю в руці.

\- Нам варто вдарити по ним завтра, на світанку! Чим довше ми тут затримаємось, тим глибше вони окопаються! - відрізав лицар, опираючись спробі відпихання животом.

\- О, справді? Я це чую від представника одного із найбагатших домів Королівських земель, котрий привів за собою аж п'ятнадцять лицарів і п'ятсот селюків! То мої люди будуть гинути на полі бою, не твої! - заволав лорд Еджертон.

\- Прошу вас, мілорди, тримайте себе в руках, - сказав сер Баррістан, намагаючись вгамувати їх. Джоффрі скривився, хитаючи головою, намагаючись ігнорувати постійний гамір між королеземцями. Це не допомогло, адже лорд Еджертон був правий, ополчення дому Стокворт було _жалюгідним_, від найбагатшого дому цих земель очікували більшого. В цьому житті, як і в попередніх, леді Танда Стокворт потрапила в пастку в стінах Червоного Замку, ховаючись від мстивого Станніса, адже була змушена виділити значний контингент своїх вояків для підсилення оборони міста. Ті нечисленні сили, котрих вона таки послала на запит короля, й так тримались на межі зради, і їх стримував лише їхній командир, сер Лайл зі Старого Мосту.

\- Можемо спробувати обійти їх збоку, пересікти Боже око не вийде, але можна непомітно послати певних лицарів через пагорби з правого флангу, так щоб вороги не виявили цього, - сказав лорд Баквелл.

\- Цього не достатньо, щоб кардинально змінити диспозицію, - втрутився один з лицарів Росбі. Лорд Джайлс був занадто хворим, щоб особисто приєднатись до походу, принаймні так казали його люди.

Здається всі вони так чи інакше ігнорували короля, і хто б міг їх в цьому звинуватити? Для них він був зеленим, недосвідченим хлопцем в коштовному обладунку, що грається у війну.

\- Ми можемо просто рушити на них всією силою, змусивши їх вийти на зустріч, - розмірковував лорд Райккер похмуро вголос.

\- І ти особисто підеш в першій лаві? Багато багажу з собою можеш не брати, запевняю тебе! - пожартував лорд Еджертон.

\- Тиша! - зненацька заволав Джоффрі, злий на них всіх, на себе, і на клятий Пурпур. - Атакуємо сьогодні вночі, - продовжив він, підводячись з крісла, і почав переставляти дерев'яні фігурки на мапі.

Обличчя сера Баррістана витягнулось, він мовив низьким голосом: - Ваша милосте, в темряві буде буде важко керувати кіньми, нам варто дочекатись...

\- Нам не знадобляться коні для наступу, - юнак перервав його, відкидаючи заперечення, - Якщо дозволити Роббу Старку з'єднатись із річковими лордами до того, як лорд Тайвін зможе дістатись до нас, то всьому кінець. Закінчимо це сьогодні вночі, - наголосив він, якимось наче могильним голосом, погляд затьмарився думками. - Сер Лайл, ви керуватимете лівим флангом, візьмете з собою вояків Стоквортів, Лонгвардів та половину гонтових лицарів, вашим завданням буде...

Лорд Гонт виглядав так. наче його зараз шляк трафить, здоровенне пузо захиталось під коштовним жупаном, і він перекрикнув слова Джоффрі. - Щоб _моїх людей_ вів якийсь безземельний лицар, що привів менше за півтисячі селюків?! Я не...

\- Лорде Гонт, я вислухаю ваші зауваження пізніше, - перебив його Джоффрі.

\- Я тобі не якийсь _пес_, котрому можна наказати закрити рота, _хлопче_, - вигукнув лорд Гонт, ставлячи кухля з елем на карту та проливаючи рідину на джоффрині кисті. - Я не віддам моїх людей... - Гонт почав за мить до того, як джоффрина рука блискавично швидко метнула кинджал в кухоль. Сила кидка вибила кухля з руки Гонта, від чого кухоль покотився підлогою.

\- Я сказав, що вислухаю ваші зауваження пізніше, - Джоффрі повторив, цього разу концентруючи всю увагу на співрозмовнику.

Гонт зухвало відступив на крок, не кажучи ні слова. Пройшла хвилина, дві , три, аж враз лорд Гонт схилив голову. - Гаразд, - сказав він.

Джоффрі не відводив від нього погляду.

\- Гаразд, ваша милосте, - ледь вимовив той, багряніючи на обличчі.

\- Добре, сер Лайл, вашим завданням буде втримати лівий фланг для початку, але невдовзі після початку бою ви мусили трошки відступити назад. Лорд Баквелл, командуватимете правим флангом, візьмете своїх людей, райккерових та другу половину гонтових. Будете тиснути зі всіх сил, вклинюючись в їхні ряди, поки сер Лайл відступатиме, таким чином ми притиснемо їх до Божого Ока, - промовив король, показуючи суть маневру фігурами на карті, перш ніж подивитись на лорда Баквелла.

\- Так, ваша милосте... Проте в темряві буде важко координувати дії... - сказав він двозначно.

\- Це ж простий маневр, я певен, що люди зможуть з цим справитись, - Джоффрі звернувся до нього, перш ніж обернутись до Гейна. - Лорд Еджертон, командуватимете резервом і всією нашою кіннотою, використайте їх щоб зупинити будь-які спроби прориву. Я займу центр із своїми червоноплащниками та вашою піхотою, також візьму людей Росбі. Ми розділимо сили решти менших домів порівно між трьома формаціями, - закінчив він, лицар лорда Росбі повільно кивнув, а лорд Еджертон задумливо чухав бороду, не знаючи, сприймати це як честь чи як образу.

\- Хтось ще може щось додати? - запитав Джоффрі, стараючись не затримувати погляд на обличчі Гонта.

Відповіддю була тиша, і Джоффрі знову кивнув.

\- Чудово, готуйте людей, виступаємо за півгодини, - наказав він.

**5**

\- Наші люди будуть стомленими, а річкові жителі - свіжими, - сер Баррістан знову спробував пояснити очевидне, коли вони їхали вздовж шеренг недоладно озброєних селян, і місяць піднімався над обрієм.

\- Так, але їхні бійці будуть застані зненацька, коли ми до них дістанемось, вони не матимуть часу для вдягання обладунків чи ладнання коней в більшості випадків, - відповів Джоффрі.

\- Розумію, ваша милосте, але в темряві ми втратимо пораненими значно більше, ніж...

\- Сер Баррістан, - сказав Джоффрі, зупиняючи коня, і поглянув на лицаря. - Я вдячний вам за те, що ви намагаєтесь пояснити, насправді вдячний. Для мене честь мати біля себе такого мудрого радника, як ви, на війні, але й ви зрозумійте, що тягар рішення, раз вже прийнятого, лежить на мені... і лише на мені... - останін слова він промовив дивлячись у далечінь.

Сер Баррістан кивнув з повагою, старанно приховуючи гримасу:

\- Й справді так, ваша милосте. Я лише прошу вас бути обережним, - сказав він.

\- ... Ваша милосте? - запитав Селмі.

Джоффрі втупився поглядом на горизонт, долоні злегка тремтіли, поки він моргав. - Вибачте, сер Баррістан, що ви говорили? - звернувся він до старого лицаря.

\- ... це нормально боятись, це всі роблять, особливо перед першою в житті битвою, - пояснив лицар.

Джоффрі поглянув на нього із сумною посмішкою: - Якби ж то був страх, сер Баррістан, якби ж то... - пробурмотів він, пришпорюючи коня.

**6**

Зіткнення армій було таким же раптовим, як і брутальним. Крики розвідників та вартових замінились скрипом сталевих обладунків, а потім - вереском помираючих людей і скреготінням сталі об сталь. Вони вирізали з десяток зненацька заскочених селян-копачів, перш ніж увірвались в сам табір; видавалось, що лорд Даррі готувався до вранішнього наступу, враховуючи стан ледь початих ровів та куп загострених колод, що лежали стосами, досі не вкопані в землю. Хоч якийсь опір відчувся, коли вони зачистили зовнішню частину табору, нажахані селяни та похмурі професійні вояки вже збирались в юрбу, тримаючи в руках мішанину мечів, знамен, пік та сокир. Вони мали дещицю часу на збір завдяки донесенням кількох розвідників, але все ж не були готові до наступу Джоффрі.

Король перебував позаду центральної формації, керуючи маневром. Він майже запанікував, коли сер Лайл ніби то занадто затримався на лівому фланзі, але врешті наказав відступати, пізніше, ніж сподівався Джоффрі, і цим дав річковим лордам дорогоцінний час на концентрацію сил, але все ж відступив. Лорд Баквелл нестримно повів своє військо, його правий фланг тиснув на ворожий лівий до центру та зміг притиснути їх до берегу Божого Ока, де зазвичай лагідні хвильки зараз. посеред ночі, звучали погрозливо.

Катастрофа ледь не трапилась, коли панікуючий скривавлений бігун зміг дістатись до короля, і то через помилку. - Лорд Еджертон! Лорд Еджетон! Правий фланг от-от зламається, і лорд Баквелл зник! Нам потрібні резерви! - заверещав він.

_Заради старих богів, як хтось міг настільки загубитись в цій місячній ночі?! Це ж клятий центр, не резерв!_ Думав Джоффрі, збентеження різко переросло в паніку, коли він схопив того вояка. - Резерв вже йде на допомогу! - проревів він, штовхаючи чоловіка до коня лорда Райккера.

\- Королівська варта! Сандоре! За мною! - вигукнув він до них та помчав на правий фланг. Вони всі поспішувались, коли бились в таборі. Він прибув на місце, що нагадувало криваве море, навіжені лицарі та вояки з різноманітних домів намагались прорвати оточення за будь-яку ціну. Люди в лівреях з оленячими рогами лежали мертвими на землі, разом їз окремими гонтовими. Виглядало на те, що річкові лорди кинули всі сили, що мали, щоб пробитись на волю, він вже міг уявити повний прорив правого флангу, коли вони всією масою наваляться сюди у відчайдушній спробі втечі.

_Ці байстрюки вже достатньо попили моєї крові,_ подумав він, піднімаючи меча.

\- ЗДОХНІТЬ! - заревів він, кидаючись в серцевину битви, з перначем в нижній позиції, пригадуючи тисячі попередніх битв.

_Не хочу повертатись на те місце_, шепотів тихенький голосок всередині голови, але він ігнорував його і на повну віддався рубанині, так як і в попередні незліченні рази.

Наляканий селюк закричав, намагаючись пробити його списом, котрого Джоффрі відхилив вбік булавою, мечем же відрубав руку неборака, добиваючи ударом булави через секунду. Наступним був досвідчений вояк з орачем Даррі на табарді, того табарда невдовзі повністю покрила кров, коли Джоффрі відбив повільний укол дворучника, одночасно ламаючи булавою шию воїну і добиваючи порізом меча по відкритому горлу. Юнак крутанувся на місці, прослизаючи між чотирма селянами, озброєними косами та короткими мечами. Їхні тканинні обладунки здавались паперовими, джоффрин меч зарізав двох, перш ніж вони встигли відреагувати, булава розтрощила кисть третьому. Чолов'яга заволав від болю, опускаючи косу додолу, повільно, дуже повільно. Джоффрі відбив замах мечем, ухиляючись, паралельно вдаряючи селянина перначем по голові, вивільняючи фонтан крові.

Він знову крутанувся вбік, блокуючи булавою ймовірний удар, котрого так і не було. Четвертий селянин жбурнув списа на землю і впав на коліна. Джоффрі зробив два кроки до нього, тримаючи пернача готовим для удару, він намагався зрозуміти, що там белькоче той боягуз.

\- П-прооошу, мілорде! П-проошу, не вбивайте..! - той ридав від муки, його благання різко припинилось. коли Джоффрі вгатив його булавою прямо межи очі, заливаючи хлопа потоками крові, після того розвернувся і рушив далі в гущавину бою. Він зрозумів, що загубив Сандора та королівських вартових, але не мав часу на пошуки, тож вирішив самотужки пробиватись вперед. Він збирався знайти там лорда Даррі, щоб той особисто _заплатив_ за весь цей безлад. За цей весь _фарс_...

Лицар кинувся до нього із дворучним бойовим молотом, трохи швидше за решту оточуючих вояків. Джоффрі крутанувся в сторону, дозволяючи молоту пролетіти на десять сантиметрів від свого носа, сталеве било молота в результаті загрузло в землі. Він вивільнив серію швидких ударів по руках лицаря своїм одноручним перначем, пробиваючи латі і проливаючи кров. Лицар підняв руку, ловлячи руку Джоффрі перед черговим ударом, але король загарчав, ступаючи на крок ближче, підняв руку вояка ще вище і всадив свого меча тому під пахву. Він різко провернув лезо, перш ніж витягти меча з рани, лицар звалився на землю як зрубаний дуб, коли Джоффрі виявив перед собою трьох інших лицарів, котрі щойно наздогнали свого прудкішого, але вже мертвого товариша; вони прикривались щитами, тримаючи мечі та булави тремтячими руками. Його в цей час вже оточували інші вояки, і він не бачив серед них жодних королівськоземських ліврей чи стягів.

Джоффрі кинувся на тих трьох, аж враз списоносець-простолюдин зміг вразити його списом в ногу - він вистрибнув з правого боку, волаючи високим від адреналіну тоном. Джоффрі ледь встиг відчути потік крові на стегні, коли перерубав спис із ревом, одночасно розмахуючи перначем зі всієї сили, і розтрощив тому юному списнику нижню щелепу. Бідолаха навіть не мав часу закричати, перш ніж Джоффрі добив його уколом в серце. Лише через звичку постійно крутити головою на всі боки, контролюючи оточення, він зміг зауважити удар в спину. Джоффрі практично впав на землю, простягуючи ногу назад і збиваючи з рівноваги чергового простолюдина. Рух з водного танцю вийшов ідеальним, коли він різко скочив на ноги, вдаряючи ліктем по носі того вояка, перш ніж обернутись і пробити мечем його груди. Невеличке коло почало формуватись навколо нього, коли окремі вояки відходили назад, а інші - навпаки, рушаючи прямо до нього. Він вимушено покинув меча, що застряг в грудях ворога, і відступив на крок, відбиваючи удар солдата перначем, знову крутанувся, увертаючись від списа. Джоффрі вхопився за той спис, підтягуючи списоносця поближче, використовуючи його як живий щит, якраз вчасно, щоб загострене било ворожого одноручного молота розтрощило череп неборака як кавуна та застрягло в ньому. Джоффрі відштовхнув тіло вбік, роззброюючи солдата перед собою та одночасно ламаючи пальці перначем, перш ніж розколоти його лоба одним із ребер булави.

Після того його атакували двійко людей в легких обладунках, що виглядали мисливцями-лісовиками з ополчення, один з них зачепив руків'я пернача своєю лісорубською сокирою. Джоффрі відпустив булаву, як це робив незліченну кількість разів раніше в сутичках з віхтами, викликаючи здивування в противника, та натомість ступив на крок ближче і вгатив того броньованим кулаком по обличчю. Він ще двічі вдарив мисливця, швидко, маючи намір проламати череп, коли почув крик з-за спини.

\- Брате! - заверещав другий мисливець, як Джоффрі відпустив першого, ухиляючись від сокири, котра все ж зачепила його плече. Він роззброїв другого ворога, вивертаючи руку, і вдарив його руків'ям його ж власної сокири в живіт. Слідом прилетів удар руків'ям по шиї, від котрого лісовик впав на землю, задихаючись і тримаючись обома руками за горло, коли Джоффрі метнувся і вгатив його сокирою прямо по голові, розколюючи череп. Король обернувся до першого противника, що ледь зміг підвестись і виглядав ошелешеним, майже п'яним, коли Джоффрі вхопив його за комір сорочки і почав трощити обличчя закутим в сталь кулаком знову і знову. Бідолаха звалився на землю як мішок з картоплею, Джоффрі використав непередбачену перерву, щоб пройти кілька кроків і взяти назад в руки меча та булаву. Тепер коло навколо нього мало кілька метрів в діаметрі, порожнє, за винятком тих трьох лицарів, котрих він зауважив раніше, і власне самого Джоффрі.

Він обернувся до того тріо юних лицарів, що переминались ногами туди-сюди, закриваючись щитами разом, із широко розплющеними від страху очима, тримаючи мечі так, наче то були арбалети, поки звуки битви навколо на диво почали затихати.

\- НУ Ж БО, ВПЕРЕД! - проревів Джоффрі, вдаряючи булавою об край центрального щита, використовуючи ребро пернача як гак, і потягнув вниз, щита і його носія. Менш ніж за секунду з полю зору лицаря зник щит, натомість там з'явився кінчик джоффриного меча, а потім - темрява. Лицар по праву руку від Джоффрі, вбраний в ліврею Блейнтрі, першим відреагував, опускаючи меча на джоффрину руку з наміром відрубати її. Натомість Джоффрі випустив свого меча, розвертаючись навколо осі на повну, і простягнув праву руку на всю довжину, вдаряючи лицаря перначем по шоломі так сильно, що пернач там застряг ребром, висковзуючи з джоффриної руки, коли мрець впав назад. Третій лицар заволав жахливим, повним адреналіну, криком, і вдарив мечем, зачіпаючи кінцем леза джоффрину щоку, проте король ідеально ухилився, вигинаючись в інший бік від зворотнього замаху. Він пригнувся від горизонтального замаху, хапаючи списа з землі та підсікаючи ноги лицаря, від чого той звалився на спину. Джоффрі двічі крутанув спис колом в руках, щоб краще визначити баланс зброї, поки лицар безпорадно сапнувся до свого меча на землі. Вояк покинув ту ідею, натомість прикриваючись щитом: Джоффрі в той час якраз втретє крутанув списом і автоматично кивнув.

\- Підійде, - пробурмотів він, міцно хапаючи ратище обома руками, і підняв його високо над шиєю лицаря.

\- Прошу вас! Заждіть! Я здаюсь! - переляканий лицар заголосив, намагаючись прикрити щитом голову якраз вчасно, щоб зупинити джоффрин укол. Щит потріскав та вигнувся, коли Джоффрі загарчав, знову піднімаючи та опускаючи списа, цього разу пробиваючи щита, і панічний лемент під ним перейшов у булькання. Джоффрі заревів, подвоюючи зусилля, практично навалившись всією масою тіла на списа, щоб ще на пару дюймів заглибити вістря.

Руки лицаря нерухомо впали вздовж тіла, поки кров витікала з-під потрощеного щита наче річка завширшки з Тризуб. Джоффрі відступив на крок, залишаючи списа стояти вертикально, наче древко прапора, от лише без самого прапора, плюнув на землю і відірвав шматок тканини з тіла мертвого лицаря збоку від себе, замотуючи собі рану на нозі із бурчанням.

Він враз виявив, що поле бою майже повністю затихло, і озирнувся, дивлячись в широко розкриті очі десятків ополченців-селян та професійних вояків, одного його погляду наче вистачило, щоб вони сахнулись на крок назад в паніці. Він був беззбройним і повністю оточеним ворогами, але вони наче не _усвідомлювали_ цього факту з якоїсь дивної причини. Джоффрі відчув щире спантеличення, розвертаючись навколо, вдивляючись на переляканих людей, що оточували його.

_Але який же це фарс, все це, лише фарс..._

Він поставив ступню на груди вбитого лицаря, витягуючи списа із значним зусиллям, краплі крові полетіли півколом, слідуючи руху вістря. Джоффрі скривився, відчуваючи кров на плечі, потім здригнувся, коли усвідомив, що повністю вкритий шаром крові, навіть волосся під шоломом відчувалось липким, трясця. Він глибоко зіхнув, адже це не буде першим разом, коли доведеться відчищати весь обладунок від крові.

Король знову підняв погляд до людей, що оточували його, вони й досі виглядали наляканими. Він усвідомив, що повний місяць в небі значно сильніше освітлює поле бою, ніж очікувалось, яскрава куля в небі та відображені в водах Божого Ока промені давали достатньо світла, щоб можна було оглянути значну частину поля битви.

Тепер вже більш ніж половина учасників застигли на місці, люди, лицарі та лорди з обох протиборних сторін дивились на нього, наче він був кимось на кшталт білого блукача. Ця думка загрожувала впаданням в дику, неконтрольовану лють.

\- ЧИ НЕ ЦЬОГО ВСЬОГО ВИ БАЖАЛИ?! - раптово він заревів, крокуючи колом наче бугай в клітці, обертаючи списа в руках. щоб зайняти їх, бо вони аж свербіли від бажання вбивати. - ЦІЄЇ СЛАВИ НА ВІЙНІ?! ПІСЕНЬ ТА РІЗАНИНИ?! - волав він, нажахані глядачі сахались подалі, коли він занадто близько підходив до краю того імпровізованого кола. - ЧЕРВОНА КРОВ ТА РОЗТРОЩЕНІ МРІЇ! - закричав він, голос ледь не зламався. Джоффрі зморгнув сльози і продовжив крокувати колом: - ДАРРІ! ДАРРІ! ЛОРД ДАРРІ! - заревів він, й далі обертаючи списом.

Навколо панувала цілковита тиша, але за декілька секунд один край кола розступився, вивільняючи лорда Раймуна Даррі, із обличчям кольору попелу та нашвидкуруч перев'язаною головою, він рушив вперед, зберігаючи дистанцію, в оточенні невеликої купки лицарів та інших знайомих облич. Джоффрі впізнав пана Вілларда поміж них, але не побачив ані лорда Блейнтрі, ані Рута.

Даррі виглядав зблідлим, коли віддав решті наказ залишатись на місці. Сам продовжив ходу, за ним рушив лише один чоловік, що нагадував значно молодшу версію лорда. Малий виглядав нажаханим, мабуть готовим всцятись на місці, сам лорд Даррі мав вигляд, наче з хреста знятий, коли передав щита сину. Він став на коліно перед Джоффрі, схиливши голову, і поклав меча на землю.

\- Королю Джоффрі, будь ласка прийміть... - він враз затнувся, бо Джоффрі нестримно _зареготав_, і реготав, і реготав.

Вираз обличчя лорда Даррі ставав все більш наляканим, як джоффрин сміх набрав певного механічного ритму. Коли він нарешті відсміявся, лорд Даррі із здивуванням зауважив потоки сліз, що текли джоффриними щоками, змиваючи кров з обличчя. - Ти думав, що можеш ось так просто схилити коліно і про все забути? ТИ ВВАЖАЄШ, ЩО ЦЕ ВСЕ ЗНИКНЕ ЗА ПОМАХОМ РУКИ, КОЛИ ПОКЛАДЕШ МЕЧА НА ЗЕМЛЮ?! - проревів він, спис затремтів в його руках. - Ні. Підніми меча, лорд Даррі. Помри так, як жив, - він практично виплюнув слова.

Лорд Даррі глибоко вдихнув, підводячись і кривлячись, наче проковтнув щось кисле, та обернувся до сина: - Лаймане, подбай про сім'ю, скажи Мінісі...

\- Що ти робиш? - Джоффрі перервав його.

\- ... хіба я не можу передати останні настанови своєму синові, як жити далі? - запитав лорд Даррі досить благаючим тоном.

\- ...А хто тобі сказав, що він живим піде з цього поля? - пролунало у відповідь.

Лорда Даррі заціпило, він виглядав так, наче його щойно вдарив кінь, розхитуючись і важко моргаючи. - Щ-Що? - пробурмотів він, поки Лайман сильніше стиснув батькового щита, із намальованим орачем, гербом роду Даррі, руки малого тряслись наче листя на вітрі.

\- Ваша милосте! - раптово почувся голос з-за спини, - Дім Даррі... - сер Баррістан замовк, коли Джоффрі розвернувся і поглянув на лицаря; кров й далі стікала вниз його нагрудником, по ногах, взагалі по всьому тілу. Сандор разом з рештою королівських вартових стояли біля Селмі, вони щойно прибули із сером Еджертоном. В цей час все все вороже лицарство та ополчення покидало додолу свою зброю, і стояло, заворожено спостерігаючи за цим видовищем посеред кола.

Лорд Раймун Даррі виглядав так, наче його зараз знудить, він переводив погляд з сера Баррістана на інших лордів і назад на Джоффрі знову і знову: - Прошу вас, ваша милосте, він же лише хлопчик...

\- Хлопчик?! - вибухнув Джоффрі, - О, вибачай тоді, я помилився! - сказав він, обертаючись назад, і рушив кудись. Він підняв тіло одного з селян, котрого вбив раніше. - Хлопчик! Знаєш, хто ще був хлопчиком? ВІН! - заволав король, жбурляючи в Даррі тілом малого вбитого списоносця, котрий зміг поранити Джоффрі. Малому було не більше чотирнадцяти років, обличчя мерця виглядало уособленням агонії, руки дивно розкинулись, коли тіло впало, а лорд Даррі сахнувся назад.

\- А там лежать два лісоруба, котрих я зарубав, брати! А ще перед ними - старий чолов'яга, батько! Чоловіки! Дядьки! Сини! - він огризнувся, крокуючи туди й назад, ледь стримуючи потяг до вбивства.

\- Але вони ж звичайні простолюдини, так? Робітники, фермери та селяни, в них немає імен, вони ж не як _Лайман, -_ продовжив він, дивлячись на тремтячого хлопця. - От _Лайман Даррі_ \- то справжня особа, бо в нього є Майбутнє, і Дім, і Замок! - сказав він, розставляючи наголоси ударами держална списа по землі.

\- Тобі варто було б подумати про них ще до того, як ти зважився на це все, мілорде. Кожна сирота війни є маленьким Лайманом, кожна скорботна вдова - Мінісою, - промовив він, підходячи впритул до лорда, розбризкуючи кров з рук на його обличчя. - Гербом твого славнозвісного дому є орач з плугом, Раймуне, і все ж ти не знаєш... Ти не знаєш універсальної правди, котрою _живуть_ і _дихають_ твої піддані в тіні твого замку, - сказав він, нахиляючи голову, дивлячись лорду прямо в вічі.

\- Що посієш, те й пожнеш, - стиха промовив він, проте ті слова наче лунали відлунням вздовж берегу Божого Ока. Підборіддя лорда Даррі затремтіло, коли Джоффрі відійшов назад.

\- Давай вже закінчимо з цим всім! - заволав король, повільно обертаючи списа колами, і заплющив очі, постійне обертання наче трохи заспокоювало його нерви.

Лорд Даррі важко дихав, коли обернувся до сина: - Я відволічу його, ти лише чекай на слушну мить і добий його, - сказав він, забираючи шолом із ослаблих рук хлопця, і вдягнув його. Юний Лайман виглядав так, наче от-от зомліє, важко дихаючи. - ЛАЙМАНЕ! - заволав лорд Даррі.

\- Так, батьку, - відповів малий, наляканий, він досі не наче не мав сил відвести погляд від Джоффрі.

\- Лаймане, подивись на мене, - сказав Раймун, хапаючи голову сина обома руками, - Подивись на мене. Пригадай тренувальне поле під Орачевою Твердинею, пам'ятаєш поле? - запитав він, легенько струшуючи голову хлопця.

\- Я-я... Так, батьку, я пам'ятаю, - сказав син, дивлячись на нього.

\- Добре, роби так, як я тебе вчив на тому полі, _маневруй_ ногами, і _не забувай_ тримати захисну стійку, - сказав лорд, бажаючи нагадати малому, міцно тримаючи його за голову.

\- Т-так, батьку, - той знову кивнув.

\- Пам'ятай...пам'ятай... - лорд Даррі затнувся, дивлячись на землю протягом секунди чи двох, перш ніж знову перевести погляд на сина. - Коли ми повернемось, то можеш знову зустрітись із тієї дівкою з Лоллістона, покажеш їй нашу велику залу, - сказав він порожнім голосом, обнімаючи хлопця.

\- Що..? Але... Батьку, я думав, що ти не схвалюєш..?! - сказав Лайман, абсолютно виведений з рівноваги несподіваним поворотом розмови.

\- Не переймайся про це, синку, просто не зважай. Давай закінчимо і повернемось додому, - сказав він, рвучко обертаючись, щоб Лайман не встиг побачити сльози в очах старого. Він кашлянув, готуючись, перевіряючи меч та щит, і обернувся до Джоффрі. - Давай закінчимо з цим всім, - мовив він, а Лайман приготувався збоку з власним мечем-півтораком, малий виглядав більш впевненим, ніж до того, стоячи біля батька і дивлячись на Джоффрі.

Джоффрі дивився на обрій, глибоко вдихаючи повітря.

\- Ну давай, - відповів він, обертаючись до батька та сина, та рушив до них. Лорд Даррі заревів, рушаючи напереріз, швидко проте обережно рухаючи ногами, повертаючись трохи направо, та спробував збити Джоффрі з ніг ударом щита. Джоффрі буркнув, ухиляючись вбік, відповівши швидким контруколом, що змусив Раймуна сахнутись назад. Лайман швидко перейшов Джоффрі за спину, намагаючись весь час там знаходитись, на зважаючи на королеві постійні виверти та переміщення. Лорд Даррі замахнувся в ударі, котрого Джоффрі швидко відбив та відповів колючим ударом, котрим майже дістав Раймуна, черкаючи того по шоломі. Джоффрі пригнувся, коли Лайман вдарив з-за спини, вдаряючи кінцем ратища назад, зачіпаючи руків'я меча-півторака і вдаряючи малого в живіт. Тому аж перейняло дихання, і він заточився назад, Джоффрі продовжив швидким порізом по лівій руці хлопця, і той відкрився для...

\- Лаймане! - заволав лорд Даррі, відкидуючи Джоффрі в сторону ударом щита. Юнак блискавично підвівся рухом з водного танцю, різанувши Раймуна по нозі і змушуючи відступити на крок. Старий лорд похитав головою, намагаючись знову стати в стійку, він скривився від болю.

\- Батьку..! - вигукнув Лайман, підходячи до Джоффрі збоку.

\- Чекай на відповідний момент! Чекай на момент! - заволав старий, швидко кидаючи погляд на синову скривавлену руку, перш ніж знову втупитись поглядом в Джоффрі. Він легко хитнувся, ступаючи вліво, потім вправо, періодично описуючи мечем кола в повітрі.

\- Ну давай! - закричав він до Джоффрі.

Король дивився на нього ще десь із секунду, перш ніж рвонув прямо на лорда як болт з арбалета, відчуваючи легкість списа в руках. Лорд Даррі махнув мечем в нижньому замаху, лише на дрібку минаючи джоффрину ногу, коли король стрибнув із криком важкого зусилля, падаючи на землю з переворотом та уникаючи удара щита Даррі, що відкрило доступ до ніг лорда. Він вгатив списа йому в стегно із гнівним ревом; вістря пройшло між пластин обладунку, і лорд заточився назад, вивільняючи списа з рани.

Лорд Даррі звалився на землю, кусаючи губу від болю, несамовито намагаючись піднятись на ноги, але одразу звалився назад через рану в нозі. Джоффрі крутанув списом для добиваючого удару, але в нього врізався Лайман із ревом. - Батьку! - заволав він, і вони обидва звалились на землю, Джоффрі від того впустив списа і відкотився назад, піднімаючись на ноги значно швидше за Лаймана.

Джоффрі важко дихав, вдивляючись на юного лордика, витираючи долонею кров із розсіченої нижньої губи. Він подивився на лорда Даррі із якимось ваганням десь з секунду, перш ніж витягнути кинджал, тримаючи його близько біля грудей, іншу руку опустив донизу та розслабив.

\- Батьку! Він роззброєний! Ми ще можемо виграти! - заволав юний Лайман, зауважуючи списа на землі та кинджал в джоффриній руці.

\- Лаймане, ні! - заревів його батько, але Лайман вже кинувся на ворога. Джоффрі пригнувся, відскакуючи вбік, меч-півторак зачепив кінцем леза його нагрудника, сталь заскрипіла об сталь, коли він дозволив нащадку Даррі підійти ближче. Очі юнака ледь мали час, щоб розкритись на повну, коли Джоффрі вгатив йому лезо по руків'я в ліву очницю.

\- Ніііііі! - заголосив лорд Даррі, коли Джоффрі провернув лезо і висмикнув кинджал, швидко та чисто, Лайман Даррі звалився на землю, наче маріонетка з відрізаними ниточками.

\- Ні... ні... - шепотів лорд Даррі, намагаючись підвестись, лише щоб знову звалитись додолу.

Джоффрі підняв спис і пішов до нього, хоча Раймун й не намагався захистити себе. - Просто добий мене, - прошепотів він голосом, повністю позбавленим будь-яких емоцій, продовжуючи дивитись на тіло свого сина, навколо котрого вже натекла калюжа крові.

Джоффрі заколивався на півсекунди, перш ніж всадити списа тому в горло. Він так ще постояв, дивлячись на злегка прикриті очі колишнього лорда з роду Даррі, котрий спливав кров'ю, поки м'язи тіла юнака розслаблювались.

\- Сер Ба... Сандоре, - покликав Пса Джоффрі, не відводячи погляду від тіла. Місячне сяйво надавало всій цій сцені сюрреалістичного відтінку, наче всі присутні лорди, солдати та ополченці виглядали мармуровими статуями, а не створіннями з плоті.

\- Так, ваша милосте? - запитав Сандор, це вперше він так звернувся до нього. З якоїсь причини це спричиняло біль, гірший ніж як від мільйона бойових ран.

\- Передай мені хустинку, якщо маєш? - запитав він м'яко.

Пес виглядав незвично сумирним, коли витягнув білу лляну хустину з торбини, мабуть забрану з тіла якогось лорда чи лицаря. - Ось, - сказав він.

\- Дякую, - відповів Джоффрі, витираючи суміш крові та сліз з обличчя. Він глибоко вдихнув, перш ніж запитати: - Лорд Блейнтрі?

\- Лорд Райккер розрубав йому черепок своєю сокирою, більше він вас не турбуватиме, - сказав Пес.

\- ...Добре, а Рут? - запитав король.

\- Здався, як тільки стало ясно, що це не лицарський двобій, - сказав Кліган із зневажливим пирханням.

\- ... але це таки було ним, - відреагував Джоффрі, досить збентежено.

\- Було? - перепитав Сандор.

\- Маю на увазі - двобоєм, - відповів Джоффрі зі неуважним здриганням, шукаючи на землі своїх меча та пернача. Сандор промовчав, озираючись до порубаних тіл та метушливих солдат, наче якесь закляття розвіялось, і почався звичний грабунок загиблих.

\- Хай там як, Блейнтрі. Гм. Отже залишається... - він затнувся, дивлячись на дрібну купку похмурих лицарів.

\- Я-я не боюсь с-с-смерті... - сказав лорд Віллард Мутон, роблячи крок вперед та оголяючи дворучника тремтячими руками.

Джоффрі просто підняв очі до неба, знову глибоко вдихаючи.

\- О, заради любові до Старих Бо... - він перервався, хапаючись за лоба.

\- Просто схили коліно, Мутоне. Даррі вже заплатили за це все божевілля, - сказав він, зітхаючи.

\- Я-я ж кажу, що н-не б-боюсь... - той затих, коли Джоффрі кинувся до нього як демон, зненацька, із списом в правій руці. Люди позаду Мутона розбіглись, коли Джоффрі розвернув списа в руці і вдарив, віллардове запізніле блокування не допомогло, коли тупий кінець ратища вдарив його в живіт, а потім по підборіддю. Він заточився назад, а Джоффрі продовжив, наносячи брутальний удар ратищем і примушуючи Вілларда впустити додолу меча. Джоффрі продовжив стусаном по коліну, від чого Мутон звалився на землю, вістря списа тепер майже торкалось його горла.

\- ЗДАВАЙСЯ! - проревів Джоффрі.

\- Я здаюсь! Здаюсь! - закричав Віллард.

Джоффрі важко відсапувався, забравши списа: - Що в біса не так з тобою?! - заволав він до Вілларда, - Що в біса не так з цим континентом?! - король продовжив волати, ні до кого конкретно не звертаючись.

\- ВСЕ, ЩО МИ ПРОСИЛИ, ЦЕ ЛИШЕ ВІЛЬНИЙ! ПРОХІД! ДОРОГОЮ! - заверещав він, підсилюючи пунктуацію замахами руки в напрямі півночі.

Юнак схилив голову, перш ніж жбурнути списа на землю:

\- Навіть не знаю, чого я так переймаюсь, - пробурмотів він, рушаючи до ворожого табору, - Я йду спати, прийму ваші клятви завтра... а, ну вже сьогодні, яка різниця, - сказав він, дивлячись на повний місяць.

\- Ага, ще одне! - додав він, зупинившись, та подивився назад до натовпу людей, котрі грабували мертвих чи здавались як годиться.

\- Будь-хто з вас, хто _ризикне_ створити мені проблеми, позаздрить долі того лорда довбаного Даррі! - відрізав він, відчуваючи втому.

\- Лорде Еджертон, будь ласка займіться всім цим безладом, - сказав він, проходячи повз його, запізніли лицарі з Королівської варти поспішали за королем.

\- Зроблю все, ваша милосте, - відповів лорд Еджертон, вперше навіть без сліду жарту чи гумору в голосі.

* * *

_* (від перекл.) Невеличке уточнення. Вік людини у Вестеросі відраховують не від моменту народження (__birthday__), а від моменту, коли вона отримує офіційно визнане ім'я (__nameday__), під час релігійної церемонії, що нагадує християнське хрещення - і з різних причин її можуть провести значно пізніше після власне народження. Тож значна частина вестеросців (тих, хто сповідує віру в Сімох) насправді трохи старша за свій "офіційний" вік._

* * *

Якщо маєте бажання підтримати перекладача та скачати "Пурпурові Дні" в форматі електронної книги - запрошую Вас на Alex Malyarchuk Translations на Патреоні. Окрім "Пурпурових Днів" там знаходить ще чимало чого цікавого.


	37. Розділ 33: Довгий та Гострий

**Розділ 33: Довгий та Гострий.****  
**

**1**

Джоффрина спина була прямою як дошка, дихання рівне. Пишні подушки замку Даррі виявились занадто м'якими для нього, і він врешті-решт вирішив забутись в розширеній медитації. Мініса Даррі була розбита горем, коли Джоффрі з'явився перед воротами замку із сімома тисячами вояків, новини як завжди долетіли швидше, ніж можна домчати конем. Джоффрі ледве встиг пообіцяти збереження життів захисників твердині, коли вона здала замок... він був майже впевненим, що невдовзі мовчазні сестри отримають нову послушницю.

Він відкинув турботи та жахіття, продовжуючи занурюватись в глибини свідомості, потік відчуттів поступово розчинявся в нереальності, коли благословенний спокій тік крізь нього, тягнучи за собою. Він почувався наче камінець, що тонув в глибинах літнього моря, тонув, тонув та тонув...

Юнак знову відчув тендітний дотик того, що відчувалось пластинкою з китової кістки, звичне відчуття, так далеко від Червоного Замку, проте одночасно так близько, так, наче він міг от-от торкнутись її. Його увага поступово сконцентрувалась на тій єдиній точці, коли він пропустив те відчуття через себе, слідуючи за спогадами звичної таємниці та знання, морської солі та штормів, грубих ліній над білою гладенькою площиною. Він пішов слідом тому потягу, так само як робив із Зорею, використовуючи відчуття як маяк для пошуку шляху. Він досліджував щось значно складніше, ніж банальну реальність, доступну зору, слуху, дотику. То було всім, чим насправді була табличка, майже абстракцією, наче сама її суть була вкорінена чи прив'язана між дивними звивистими лініями навколо нього. Джоффрі слідував за тими зв'язками, що ставали все більш складнішими, згини перетворювались на фрактали, тіні набирали матеріальності, а лінії ставали опорними тягами, і Джоффрі підводив погляд все вище і вище, аж поки не усвідомив, що тепер він дивиться на свою власну душу у всій її жахливій складності, її підтримували незліченні _стовпи_ з такого знайомого Пурпуру, що простягались в _безкінечність_...

Він закричав приглушеним голосом, відкриваючи очі, дихаючи як потопельник, скочив на ноги, та відчув, зіщулившись, що тримає руки схрещеними на грудях. Він вкусив себе за руку, швидко моргаючи, розхитуючись вперед та назад і спричиняючи появу крові на долоні, _благословенний_ біль наче якорем припинав його до реальності. Припинав до того, що він вважав реальністю.

... Навіть зараз біль відчувався менш реальним, ніж ті _стовпи_.

\- Ваша милосте?! Джоффрі?! - вигукнув Сандор, хай боги благословляють його, хапаючи Джоффрі за плечі.

Юнак подивився на нього, як потопаючий моряк - на шматок плаваючої на поверхні деревини, практично задушивши вояка, коли обійняв тремтячими руками.

Сандор Кліган. Пес. Він відчувався реальним.

Джоффрі міцно його обійняв, відчуваючи прохолоду сталевого нагрудника і легкий пивний перегар, незграбне поплескування по спині та насторожений голос.

\- То був лише сон... Джоффрі. Лише страшний сон, - сказав він незграбно.

На секунду Джоффрі здалось, що він знову опинився в Червоному Замку, таким сильним було відчуття дизорієнтації. Що ж було реальністю? А що - ні? Почуття вини щодо вбивства лорда Даррі та його сина почало повільно повертатись і стало, на диво, наче бальзамом для душі, тривожний тягар його безнадійної затії та тілесна втома відвернули потік думок від того екзистенціального жахіття.

\- Зі мною все добре, Сандоре, все добре. Як... як мені здається, все добре, - пробурмотів він, опускаючи руки.

Пес відійшов на крок, вагаючись, сер Баррістан уважно зазирнув в кімнату крізь двері.

\- Дякую, Сандоре, дякую, дякую, - сказав юнак, глибоко вдихнувши, швидко киваючи кожні дві секунди.

_Чому навіть медитації мені вже не допомагають?_ подумав він із чорним відчаєм. Король востаннє кивнув головою, зосереджуючись на нагальній реальності. - Сандоре... передай людям, що ми виступаємо сьогодні, вони достатньо відпочили, - сказав він.

Пес ствердно кивнув, відходячи назад, із поглядом, повним поваги, котрої Джоффрі так відчайдушно намагався викликати в такій кількості минулих життів, проте без жодного сліду веселих нюансів дружби. Джоффрі визнав, що йому значно більше подобалось те попереднє відношення, коли він відвів погляд, сідаючи на підлогу. Він вже майже й не спав на ліжку, тіло наче більше звикло до твердої землі, ніж до незвично м'яких ліжок Вестеросу, в яким можна було втонути. І звичайно ж на підлозі було зручніше, ніж на мішках з рухомим піском, що спричиняли клаустрофобію та слугували за матраци в замку Даррі.

Він похитав головою. Попереду було багато роботи.

**2**

Розповіді про те, що сталось в "Битві на Кривавих Полях", швидко поширились навсібіч, як це зазвичай буває в таких ситуаціях. Джоффрі дещо здивувався від такої назви, хоча, якщо подумати, то вестеросці мали майже природній потяг до називання речей та подій в дуже вигадливому, та одночасно й досить передбачуваному стилі. Більше за це його здивували вітання з боку сера Еджертона щодо перемоги в битві таким хитрим способом.

\- ... чому всі навколо називають це битвою? - запитав він лорда із досить дратівливою інтонацією. Лорд Гейн виглядав збентеженим від питання, тож Джоффрі просто сказав не зважати, розчаровано жаліючи. що без причини напосівся на співрозмовника. Адже, якщо врахувати те, що їхня невеличка сутичка на березі Божого Ока ледь заслуговувала на назву "бій", то слово "битва" мало б означати... щось... вагоміше... масштабніше. Він відчув, що далі називати ті події фарсом було би образою для всіх, хто там поліг... крім того, цей вибух роздратування лише призвів до появи дивних поглядів від лордів та лицарів з його оточення.

З іншого боку, його незвичне поводження щодо політики (у Вестеросі під цим розуміли війну та покарання ворогів) було зустрінуте досить схвально. Рішення щодо передачі замку Даррі одному з синів лорда Баквелла виявилось досить вдалим, і не тільки з його власної точки зору. Доблесний лорд Оленячих Рогів пішов з життя через рани наступного дня після "битви", чим лише підсилив джоффрине розчарування в цьому світі в загальному. Його рішення відіслати лорда Гонта для убезпечення сусідніх твердинь та упокорення дворянських домів поблизу Рубінового Броду, як виявилось, було менш вдалим. Лорд Гонт ледь стримав свою лють, із бурчанням покинувши замок; те, що його люди були найбільш підготовлені до такого завдання, а він сам - найкращою кандидатурою, враховуючи політичний вплив, наче пролетіло повз його вуха. Гонт більш переймався цією "образою", наче його відсилали подалі від свого сюзерена посеред кампанії, лише щоб вести переговори із якимись нікому не відомими річковими лордиками. Решта лордів та лицарів виказувала королю знаки поваги, окремі навіть дивились зі страхом, але навіть так видавалось, що його "жорсткий" стиль правління був заважким для багатьох. Від організації поставки припасів та формування обозу до його політики щодо рейдів, коли він призначав головними найбільш досвідчених замість більш родовитих - все це виглядало так, наче його спосіб ведення війни чавив его та гордість багатьох дворян, наче навіжений слон. Страх та повага змушували багатьох мовчати й не рипатись, але натомість призводили до приватних розмов, до прихованого обговорення неповаги та змов, замість відкритого спілкування, як було раніше. Навіть те його рішення - повністю оточити та розтрощити сили річковиків в "битві" - спричинило певні нарікання, коли чимало лордів вважали, що треба було просто дозволити окремим меншим домам побряцати зброєю перед тим, як вони б із честю здались та принесли васальні присяги на своїх власних умовах.

Джоффрі насправді чхати хотів на це все. Якщо вони вважають, що він міг би залишити суттєву ворожу силу в себе за спиною, нічим не стримувану від рейдів на постачання тилу, керуючись лише якимось недолугим відчуттям шляхетності, то цим лордам доведеться ще багато чого дізнатись.

Він поглянув наліво, на звивисті води Зеленозубу, по котрим плили листочки та гілочки, в річці час від часу було видно річкову форель, що вистрибувала з глибин і миттєво зникала у водах.

_От би якогось дня сісти в річковий човник і поплисти вниз течією... щоб покинути всі тривоги, і насолоджуватись сонцем та ніжними хвильками..._ він загубився у мріях, поки кінь віз короля вздовж Королівського шляху, практично на чолі всієї армії. Постійний шум від їхніх кроків швидко повернув його до реальності.

\- Отже, що на рахунок твого бажання загинути? - раптово запитав він дещо стривоженого на вигляд молодика в лівреї Мутонів, що їхав біля короля збоку.

Питання застало юнака зненацька, коли він обернувся: - А-а, ваша милосте... це... я просто намагався виконати свої зобов'язання, - сказав він, почуваючись незручно від теми розмови.

Лорд Віллард Мутон прихилив коліно і поклявся у вірності Короні від імені дому Мутонів, але вони майже не розмовляли між собою по тому, за винятком вимоги Джоффрі приєднатись до походу та послати вершника за підкріпленнями до Дівочого Ставу*. Джоффрі бажав більше дізнатись про цього юнака, котрий досить зацікавив його. Віллард приєднався до нього, коли армія рушила вперед, дуже переймаючись, чого ж від нього хоче цей новий король.

\- То було більше за звичну лояльність. Ніхто не очікує від дворянина, щоб той пішов на смерть, коли є шанс на почесну капітуляцію, - Джоффрі розмірковував вголос. Після стількох років в подорожах, після стількох зустрітих нових людей, він знав, що там мало бути ще щось всередині того юного нащадка шляхетного дому.

\- Це був єдиний вибір для мене, ваша милосте. Я мусив, - відповів той, із незвичним дрижанням голосу.

Джоффрі відкинувся назад в сідлі: -Це нормально - боятись, Вілларде, будь-хто на...

\- Я НЕ ЗЛЯКАВСЯ! - раптово вибухнув Мутон, напружуючи все тіло. Джоффрі не відповів, продовжуючи їзду, та знову поглянув на річку. Ряд величних тополь ріс вздовж берега на цій ділянці Зеленозуба (вони слугували природною стіною та дренажною системою, що зберігала стабільним русло ріки), разом із ораною землею та малою кількістю бур'янів на полях свідчили про ретельний догляд вмілих рук за цими землями.

\- Я майже обісрався зі страху під час моєї першої битви, - зненацька почав Джоффрі, із поглядом, віддаленим в безкінечність. Він наче відчув насторожений погляд Вілларда, зневіра з його боку наче аж сяяла як якась вогняна куля.

\- Це все відчувається, наче пройшло ціле життя після того... точніше чимало життів, - він засміявся з власного каламбуру, дивлячись на плавний вигин ріки, невелику старицю, повністю порослу лататтям, що покрило листям всю поверхню води. - Я побіг звідти, не міг витримати постійний ритм крокування ворогів та посвист стріл... тоді було темно, майже опівніч, - він продовжив, коли листя латаття перетворилось в уяві на невеликі гребні човни та палаючі кораблі, кожна квітка мала похмуре обличчя вояка з Дракон-Каменя.

\- Так... я пригадую, як тоді мене шокувала темрява навколо. Я переводив погляд від смолоскипа до смолоскипа, наче намагався поглинути їхнє світло самою сутністю, - сказав він із коротким смішком. - Я тоді насправді _нічого_ не знав... Тож звичайно тим лише постійно себе сліпив, не бачачи нічого під стінами... здавалось, що серце от-от вибухне, так воно калатало... я якось зміг уявити собі в голові образ страшного воїна... страшного короля Джоффрі... із названим ним же мечем і блискучим обладунком... живою легендою... - він перервав фразу, підвів погляд догори, наче слідкуючи за невидимими об'єктами в небі. - Стріли падали так рясно... то все виглядало справжнім дощем... - він майже прошепотів.

Вони ще трохи проїхали, зберігаючи мовчанку, аж враз Джоффрі перевів погляд на зачарованого Вілларда. - Страшний король Джоффрі... - повторив він знову із самозневажливою посмішкою. - Як зараз люди називаються мене? - запитав він в юнака.

Віллард неспокійно порухався в сідлі, дивлячись на камінці на дорозі, перш ніж перевести погляд на джоффрине підборіддя, - Кривавий Лев, ваша милосте, - нарешті промовив він.

Джоффрі злегка всміхнувся, дивлячись на дорогу: - В той час я б полюбив це ім'я... "Кривавий Лев"... так зухвало... наче щось прямо з часів Танцю Драконів**, із мейстерської історичної книги... можливо старий Король-на -Скелі... - він розмірковував вголос, перш ніж глибоко вдихнути. - Якби він лише знав... якби я знав... - Джоффрі знову затнувся, переводячи погляд на свої груди. - Пізніше, страх битви... він почав надавати мені відчуття _життя_, - король шепотів так тихо, що Віллард мусив пригнутись поближче, із щирим зацікавленням. - Це врешті стало чимось таким, що _сидить в кишках, жахаючим_, але одночасно дивно бадьорливим... але тепер я все менше та менше відчуваю це... - він раптово обернувся до Вілларда, пересікаючись поглядами, - Страх не лише допомагає тобі лишатись живим... він _припинає_ тебе. Це... це наче... - Джоффрі спробував знайти слова, насправді дивлячись не на Вілларда, а крізь нього.

\- Це дзеркало... нагадування. Партнер... без нього... без страху... ти втрачаєш один з якорів, - нарешті він вимовив, відчуваючи розчарування через таку нездалу аналогію.

\- Один з якорів? - запитав Віллард, застигши в сідлі, наче статуя, поки їхні коні продовжували ходу.

\- Один з якорів, що припинає тебе, - сказав Джоффрі, зненацька б'ючи себе кулаком по нагруднику, й далі дивлячись на Мутона. - Тут. Зараз, - додав він, вдаряючи по нагруднику з кожним новим словом. - Ти не хочеш втрачати той якір, Вілларде... адже їх так мало... так мало їх залишилось... - він знову затнувся.

Їх огорнула тиша, що тривала здавалось з годину. Над головами пролетіла зграйка річкових співочих пташок, що час від часу щебетали, сівши на протилежному березі Зеленозубу.

Раптово Віллард заговорив: - Мій лорд-батько... він... він не є найхоробрішим з лордів... - Мутон затнувся, хитаючи головою, та врешті зважився і обернувся до Джоффрі. - Ні. Він боягуз. Над ним насміхаються всі васали Дівочого Ставу. Він не вийшов з-за стін навіть тоді, коли розбійники мордували селян на віддалі половини дня їзди від міста... - юнак знову замовк від сорому.

\- Це тому ти вийшов на бій із дворучником замість звичного меча і щита? - сказав Джоффрі, - Щоб довести їм всім, що не боїшся? Що ти не такий, як він? - запитав він.

Віллард трохи помовчав, дивлячись на долоні. - Я ріс в оточенні реготу. _Насмішок, -_ сказав він те слово наче прокльон.

\- І ти досі боїшся, - зробив висновок Джоффрі.

\- ... Так... - сказав Віллард.

\- Це добре, Вілларде. Це означає, що ти цінуєш своє життя. Хтось би міг сказати, що єдиним шляхом до мужності є страх... парадоксально, я знаю, - мовив Джоффрі із натяком на посмішку. - Ти відмовився здатись навіть тоді, коли побачив, як я побив лицарів та лордів, значно досвідченіших на війні за тебе... Я вважаю, що ти давно вже переріс тінь твого батька, - закінчив він простою фразою.

Пан Віллард не відповів, коні продовжили рух дорогою, проминаючи заросші лататтям береги.

**3**

Величезна, подібна на дуб, змія чавила його в своїх обіймах, ламаючи кістки, поки рідка агонія розтікалась венами, крики помираючих людей чулись на віддалі, наче нав'язливий, зводячий з розуму шум, та Джоффрі не міг перестати дослухатись до нього. Вереск та звуки зіткнення сталі зі сталлю наче вхопили його за плече, коли Джоффрі вивернувся з-під ковдри всередині намету, тримаючи однією рукою Сандора за шию, а іншою - обсидіановий кинджал, готовий до удару.

Скреготіння сталі та панічні крики нікуди не зникли, коли він остаточно прийшов до тями.

\- Нападники! Стань за мною! - заволав Пес, розвертаючись до виходу з намету та тримаючи дворучника наготові, Джоффрі тим часом запхав обсидіанового кинджала в піхви на литці, і взув черевики. За двадцять секунд він встав, вже з мечем та булавою в руках, хоча не мав часу вдягнути щось міцніше за жупан.

Вони обидва вийшли з намету, лише щоб побачити. як сер Баррістан відрубує ногу коневі, брутально спішуючи вершника, і блискавично добиває неборака. - Це Таллі, ваша милосте! - вигукнув старий лицар.

_Хостер? Едмур? Як?_

\- За мною! Рухаємось до командного шатра! - заволав Джоффрі, починаючи рух скрізь хаос, волаючи та ревучи до всіх, кого бачив, намагаючись змусити їх слідувати за собою.

Невдовзі він зміг зібрати суттєвий супровід, хоча виявилось, що це все радше було панічним безладом, аніж справжньою битвою, бо табором гасала незначна кількість ворожих вершників, що жбурляли запалені смолоскипи в намети з припасами та в тимчасові стійла для коней, одразу тікаючи подалі зі всіх сил при ознаках опору.

\- Розійдіться! Розійдіться! Не дайте їм попалити намети! - заревів Джоффрі, розмахуючи мечем та розштовхуючи ошелешених ополченців та вояків.

Все закінчилось так же раптово, як і почалось, вершники розчинились в темряві ночі, використавши запас смолоскипів, полишаючи за собою пожежі. Джоффрі організував справжній ланцюжок від самого Зеленозубу, що передавав відра з водою, одночасно намагаючись зібрати людей, щоб приготуватись до можливої повторної атаки. Сер Баррістан довів, що вартує своєї ваги в золоті, ганяючи вояків та швидко формуючи їх в загони для гасіння полум'я.

\- Трясця, де були наші розвідники?! - заволав Джоффрі, зауважуючи збентеженого, легко озброєного вояка з дому Росбі.

\- В-вони з'явились нізвідки, мій пане! Чорнориб*** особисто зарубав сера Елтона одним ударом! - відгукнувся той солдат, виглядаючи розчавленим.

\- Як тебе звати?! - запитав його Джоффрі.

Чоловік щось проковтнув, перш ніж гарячково відповісти: - Тайлер, мій пане, - сказав він.

\- Знайди решту своїх людей, і візьми із собою ще когось, якщо потрібно! Керуватимеш ними до ранку, не дай тим гівнюкам знову пробитись до табору! - наказав король, з силою плескаючи вояка по плечу.

Солдат майже запанікував, але за секунду джоффрин сталевий погляд зупинив той порив. - Так, пане! - вигукнув вояк та помчав назад, волаючи до найближчих людей, котрі вже посідали на коней.

Джоффрі продовжив займатись пригашенням наслідків набігу, і коли сонце вже почало підніматись над горизонтом, він зустрівся із своїми досить пом'ятими васалами під командним тентом. - Як це все могло трапитись? - запитав він позбавленим емоцій голосом.

Лорд Еджертон виглядав обуреним: - Чорнорибові люди мабуть вирізали наших розвідників на початку ночі... Ми точно знаємо, що він особисто повів потужний наступ прости загону сера Елтона... і невдовзі по тому вдарив по табору, перш ніж звістки від вцілілих вояків досягли нас. Джоффрі важко дихав, дивлячись на лорда Райккера.

\- Ренфреде, що з нашими припасами? - запитав він.

Кремезний лорд Сутінкового Форту вперше за весь час виглядав розлюченим, він щось пробурмотів між зуби, перш ніж подивитись на короля: - Не так погано, як здавалось на перший погляд. Вони палили в першу чергу найбільші тенти, в котрих знаходилось найменше цінного... - промовив він, киваючи Джоффрі, - Ота ваша ідея на рахунок розподілення припасів гарно спрацювала і вберегла нам більше, ніж можна так зразу підрахувати, тож немає потреби в повторному пошуку припасів в околиці. Людські втрати незначні, але лорд Рут... він загинув, коли палаючий тент впав на нього, - похмуро закінчив він.

_Це не віщує нічого доброго для майбутніх васалів з Річкових земель..._

\- Лорд Рут був колишнім васалом Таллі, чи не могло статись навмисно? - запитав сер Лайл.

\- Малоймовірно, не в такій темряві, не цієї ночі, - заперечив Джоффрі.

\- Тож, що ми будемо робити? - запитав лорд Гонт, розгублено переводячи очі на Джоффрі.

\- Що ви маєте на увазі, мій лорде? Ми продовжимо те ж саме, що й до того, і спробуємо впіймати Чорнориба, перш ніж він зможе вчинити додаткову шкоду, - сказав Джоффрі.

\- Не думаю, що це мудро. Нам варто відступити до Рубінового Броду, укріпитись там, і організувати бенкети та невеликий турнір, щоб прихилити на свій бік доми Річкових земель обіцянками титулів та золотом, - сказав лорд Гонт.

\- І віддати північну половину Річкових земель Роббу Старку без бою? Ні, це якраз те, чого хоче Чорнориб, - Джоффрі відкинув ту пропозицію.

_\- Звичайно_, ваша милосте, - відповів Гонт із малим поклоном та очевидним для всіх сарказмом.

\- Звичайно, _лорде Гонт, -_ відрізав у відповідь Джоффрі, втрачаючи терпець, - Таллі та чимало їхніх васалів пов'язані з Роббом Старком кровними зв'язками. Очікування зараз вигідніше для них... окрім того, після тієї клятої пастки під Прихистком Мандрівників****... - він затнувся, лорди виглядали нервово, пригадуючи ту невелику невдачу. Таллі та Венси зробили своєрідну пастку під стінами Прихистка Мандрівників. Вони навіть не чинили спроб перекрити прохід до Золотозуба, і так як Тайвін цього разу був занадто обережним...

_Оце так сюрприз..._ подумав він сардонічно, чухаючи голову.

Західняки заплатити значну ціну кров'ю, і платили її й далі, коли Тайвін наполіг на штурмі Прихистка Мандрівників, щоб залікувати свою поранену гординю. Зараз армія Західних земель застрягла коло Ріверрану, намагаючись взяти штурмом замок та відбиваючись від ворожих рейдів біля Рожеводіви*****. Тайвіна було поранено під стінами Прихистка Мандрівників, і більш обережний Кеван керував повільною, ретельно виваженою облогою, перекривши троє воріт Ріверрану, перш ніж рушити на з'єднання з військом Джоффрі... славнозвісна військова сила Заходу не виглядала такою вже потужною, коли річкові лорди отримали певний час на приготування до війни. Вони краще знали всі куточки свого краю, і мали час на підготування своїх замків та твердинь до тривалих облог та потужних наступів... на відміну від південних річкоземців в них було достатньо часу, щоб підготуватись.

Довбаний Кліган, Гора, Що Їздить Верхи, вів за собою більш ніж тисячу вершників, як передбачалось, щоб підсилити військо Джоффрі, проте востаннє ту потвору бачили на захід від Крукодерева****** - він палив все, до чого міг дістатись, і вбивав всіх людей на своєму шляху, включно з лордом Яносом Бракеном та лордом Титусом Блеквудом; їхня тисячолітня родова суперечка нарешті закінчилась, як обидва разом потонули в холодних обіймах смерті.

Якщо Джоффрі відступить на південь, то зможе з'єднатись із ланністерською залогою, що мабуть дасть йому чисельну перевагу над Роббом Старком та його північними річкоземцями, котрих той вже напевне збере коло себе... з іншого боку, вони застрягнуть в кривавій війні на виснаження по різні боки мілких бродів Тризубця, поки Річкові землі навколо палатимуть, даючи час Ренлі та Станнісу для вирішального удару...

Ситуація була неприємною, і Джоффрі аж кишки зводило від думки про втрату ініціативи... це абсолютно неприйнятно.

\- Маємо розібратись з Роббом , перш ніж рушити на південь. Після поразки півничан річкові лорди не будуть мати іншого вибору, окрім як схилити коліна, - сказав він.

\- В нас ледь-ледь набереться з десять тисяч людей, і я припускаю, що старківські люди не збираються тікати додому з підібганими хвостами! - вигукнув лорд Гонт, - І ви збираєтесь атакувати двадцять тисяч півничан?! - заволав він.

\- Їх веде в бій зелений хлопчина... - почав сер Лайл, але його одразу перебив Гонт.

\- А нас - ні?! Одна успішна битва і декілька сутичок ще не робить його "Кривавим Левом"! Якщо ми продовжимо рух на північ..!

Джоффрина рука зажила наче власним життям, вдаряючи перначем по лівій долоні лорда Гонта. Скривавлені пальці покотились столом, коли Гонт впав на підлогу, волаючи від болю. Зібрання перетворилось на справжній пандемоніум, коли всі повставали з-за столу, їхні крики здавались Джоффрі дивно тихими, коли він повільно підвівся, вказуючи перначем на лорда Гонта, наче цілячись з арбалета. - Ви підкоритесь, інакше наступного разу я розтрощу вам іншу руку, - звернувся він до непокірного лорда дивно спокійним голосом. Гонт витріщався на юнака із щирим жахом, притискаючи до грудей скалічену долоню.

Джоффрі сів за стіл, коли Гонт покинув намет, і сер Лайл проковтнув слину, перш ніж заговорити: - Ваша милосте... мабуть варто поговорити з людьми Рута? Вони...

\- Ні, - сказав Джоффрі, опускаючи голову, тримаючись міцно за неї обома долонями, - Вони виконають своє довбане завдання, щодо якого давали присягу, і все по тому, - практично виплюнув він.

\- А зараз ми виступаємо в похід. І якщо хтось побачить Чорнориба знову, _дайте мені знати, -_ наказав він.

**4**

Військо продовжило рух на північ, місцеві річкові лорди, наприклад Кійти та Терріки, тримались подалі від його вершників. Траплялись непідтверджені новини про присутність Чорнориба, котрий проїжджав між чисельними замками, що захищали передгір'я Місячних гір, спроби старого Таллі створити суттєву силу здається виявлялись невдалими. Видавалось, що присутність війська Королівських земель поблизу їхніх земель - змушувала місцеві менші доми забути про громадянську війну (хоч її так і не називали) та сидіти вдома. Джоффрі, вперше за весь час, був вдячний долі за свою абсурдну репутацію. Чутки про Кривавого Лева та Криваві поля поширились на всі боки, і виявилось, що більш тверезомислячі річкові лорди не бажали особисто переконуватись, чи була правда в тих чутках. Одне було відомо напевно... півничани вже були близько. Дуже близько.

Джоффрі покинув ті думки, знову занурюючись глибше та глибше у власному розумі, використовуючи потяг таблички як маяк, що вів його свідомість, дуже старанно намагаючись не "озиратись". Сама суть тієї таблички манила до себе, і Джоффрі був зачарований, досліджуючи не саму... "душу" таблички, а радше звивисті контури на її краях, що неначе якось з'єднували табличку із значно більшим цілим... з ним самим. Повороти та вигини ліній виглядали рунами, старшими за людство чи тваринний світ. Звичними для нього. Вже давно звичними.

Він розмірковував про те, простягнувши свідомість до самої сутності таблички, її запах, форма та текстура поверхні вважались такими реальними, що здавалось - ще мить, і _він торкнеться самого предмету_...

\- Ваша милосте, - промовив старий, залізний голос сера Баррістана. Той голос відчувався наче загартована в безлічі битв сталь, блискуча та надійна, але заодно й дещо надщерблена. Звуки піднімали його свідомість догори, наче мішок з повітрям з глибин моря, тягнучи його вверх, аж поки він не розплющив очей. Юнак дозволив тілу відпочити в позі пів-лотоса, котрій в свій час особливо надавав переваги півмісяць Джос, кладучи долоні на стегна.

Сер Баррістан дивився на нього з поглядом людини, що намагається розгадати неможливо складну загадку. - Вершники на горизонті, ваша милосте, на відстані половини денного переходу, - сказав він.

\- Чорнориб? - запитав Джоффрі.

\- Ні, вони їдуть на великих бойових конях... і несуть знамена Старків, - відповів лицар.

\- Жодних переговорних знамен? - запитав юнак без особливої надії.

\- Жодних, ваша милосте, - сказав сер Баррістан.

\- Ну гаразд, тоді почніть підготування згідно попереднього наказу, - вирішив Джоффрі із кивком, розплутуючи перехрещені ноги та підводячись одним плавним рухом. - Пора це закінчувати, - сказав він.

**5**

Всі міць півничанської кавалерії була ще тим видовищем. Лицарі-курганники******* Півночі, разом із купкою лицарів Мандерлі та легкими рейдерами Флінтів гуркотіли копитами по Королівському шляху наче тисячі некерованих возів, високо та гордовито несучи розмаїття знамен. Вони вже майже перешли на бойовий марш, маючи намір розтрощити на друзки формацію піхоти Логнвардів та Стоквортів, що шикувалась перед ними.

Джоффрі холодно посміхнувся, озираючись назад до більш ніж половини його кавалерії, що ховалась під деревами разом з ним, лучники стояли по ліву руку. Вони всі ховались в особливо густому сосновому лісі, що ліниво простягся до самих Місячних гір, перед ними поважно тік Зеленозуб. Перпендикулярно до них пролягав Королівський шлях, котрим зараз мчала більшість півничанської кінноти прямо на "заскочену зненацька" формацію джоффриної піхоти.

Джоффрин план щодо знищення суттєвої частини півничанської кавалерії був в прямому значенні наживкою, котру ворог щойно проковтнув. Трохи менше за дві тисячі королеземців із його "вдаваного авангарду" навіжено гасали з боку на бік, займаючи позиції. Коли ворог застрягне посеред їхніх списів, то Джоффрі вдарить по ним лучниками, що заховались зліва від нього... до вечора більшість північної кавалерії вже має лежати мертвою.

Проте сер Барірстан не поділяв його оптимізму. - Ваша милосте, - звернувся він, сидячи в сідлі. Пес поглянув на них обидвох з поглядом людини, що занадто часто чує одну й ту ж дискусію.

\- Ми вже обговорювали це, сер Баррістан, навіть важка кіннота не вдарить по наїжаченій списами стіні пікінерів, а якщо й вдарить, то перетвориться на м'ясо, - сказав він своєму охоронцю, зітхаючи.

Сер Баррістан виглядав так, наче йому бракувало волосся... щоб вирвати його з корінням, повільно та болюче: - Ваша милосте, будь ласка... віддайте наказ нашій кінноті перейти в наступ, щоб уникнути втрат серед піхоти. Їх же _розтопчуть_ усіх! - останнє речення він вимовив із нестримним розпачем.

_\- Вони вистоять, -_ швидко заперечив Джоффрі, - Вони всі вбрані у важкі обладунки і мають довгі _піки_, так, це буде брутально, гарантую вам... але кавалерія Півночі буде вирізана до початку ночі, - сказав король, одразу повертаючись до споглядання поля бою.

З лав північної кінноти почувся звук рогу, його одразу підтримали ще три чи чотири інших, що мали злегка відмінні голоси, їхні звуки дивно звучали, коли вершники різко прискорились, практично поїдаючи відстань до королеземців.

Знову зазвучав ріг, цього разу серед лав піхоти, вояки нагинались та піднімали довгі піки, котрі заздалегідь поклали собі під ноги, виставляючи вістря до ворогів. Вони вишикувались в дві шеренги, в не в три, як зазвичай було прийнято серед гарнізонних залізняків в Фортеці Світанку, та й рухались вестерсоці значно _повільніше_, піки піднімались догори так, наче їхні власники були захмелілими, та зовсім не синхронізовано.

_Стіна списів то все ж стіна списів,_ переконував сам себе Джоффрі, коли півничанська кіннота не збавила швидкості, очевидно вирішивши й далі мчати до своєї смерті.

_Ті дурні все ж збираються вбити самі себе... всією масою налетіти на стіну з пік?!_

Північні вершники _заревіли_, опускаючи кавалерійські списи, знамена добрих півдесятка північних домів несамовито майоріли під списами, коли джоффрині піки злегка заколивались, наче той ворожий крик вивільнив справжній порив вітру на піхоту.

\- ВІНТЕРФЕЛЛ! ЗА ПІІІІІІВНІІІЧ! - заволали вони із всієї міці, коли відстань скоротилась до метрів, піки дико захитались, і наче всі піхотна формація сахнулась назад за ті декілька секунд, перш ніж півничани врізались в них з силою лавини чи шторму. Кров та шоломи літали навсібіч над тим невеликим полем бою, коли люди та коні кричали та вмирали від удару; наче сама земля затрусилась, окремі лицарі навіть вилетіли вперед із своїх сідел, пролітаючи в повітрі чималий шлях, перш ніж врізатись в землю кривавими купами. Навіть коли перша лінія лицарів розбилась об стіну списів, друга не припинила навіженого бігу, а за нею третя та четверта. Кавалерійська списи пробивали броню та плоть, джоффрина піхота сахнулась назад як нажахана юрба, не зважаючи на те, що гора тіл людей та коней сповільнювала наступ решти півничан.

\- Що вони коять?! - прошепотів Джоффрі.

Замість перегрупування та добивання вразливих коней перед собою з допомогою заднього ряду пікінерів, джоффрина піхота _розбігалась_ на всі боки, безнадійно тікаючи від лицарських довгих мечів та сокир, що збирали кривавий врожай, коли вцілілі вояки першої лінії і вся друга лінія пікінерів розвернулась і спробувала втекти; тіснява в тому натовпі робила цю спробу неможливою і лише відкривала їхні спини незахищеними для спраглих крові півничанських мечів та сокир.

Одразу піхотинці почали тікати групками, кидаючи зброю на землю і біжучи до лісі чи вздовж дороги, їхня кров вже пролилась та дотекла до самого Зеленозубу, розфарбовуючи води червоним.

\- ЛИЦАРІ! - заревів Джоффрі, обертаючись назад, і хапаючи незручний кавалерійський спис, - ЗА МНОЮ! ЛУЧНИКИ, СТРІЛЯЙТЕ! - заволав він, перш ніж пришпорити коня, виїжджаючи з лісу.

Королеземці та річкоземці швидко рушили за ним, формуючи клин з обох сторін навколо нього, коли їхні власні роги засурмили. Джоффрі незграбно нахилив списа, їдучи вперед, не маючи ані найменшої гадки, що він робить, іншою рукою міцно тримаючи щита.

_Треба було більше уваги приділяти всім тим турнірам замість споглядання крові_, думав він, дещо роздратовано, тримаючи на вазі незвично збалансованого списа. На щастя він не мав проблем з керуванням своїм конем, автоматично та бездумно керуючи ним самими лише колінами, хоча занотував в пам'яті, як інші лицарі тримають повіддя в щитовій лівій руці.

Півничанська кіннота вже почала відступ, ще до того, як Джоффрі помчав вниз, задоволена кривавим врожаєм, котрий вони зібрали з розтрощеної пікінерської формації, перш ніж прискоритись назад на північ.

_Як вони взагалі встигли так швидко відреагувати?!_

\- ЛОРДЕ ЕДЖЕРТОН! - проревів він над головою коня, піднімаючись високо на стременах, і лорд на правому флангу подивився на нього. Юнак махнув списом в напрямі трохи попереду відступаючої північної кавалерії, і одразу правий фланг королівської кінноти змінив напрям на перехоплення; джоффрині лучники в цей момент вже встигли поранити та сповільнити частину півничанських коней, перш ніж ті встигли вийти за межі радіусу обстрілу.

Загін лорда Еджертона таки зміг наздогнати деяких півничних лицарів, затримуючи їх достатньо, щоб решта джоффриної кавалерії змогла врізатись в них з тилу, хоча більшість північних вершників уникнула цієї пастки.

Джоффрі заревів, коли кого спис сковзнув по нагруднику ворога, сила зіткнення боляче вдарила по руці і вирвала зброю. Сер Баррістан з легкістю перевершив досягнення свого сюзерена, вганяючи того в сором, коли вгатив списом прямо під забрало шолома ворожого лицаря.

_Що це за король Вестероса, котрий не вміє битись верхи?!_ Навіжено думав юнак, беручи вірного пернача в руку, та почав бій з півничанином. Хоча саме зіткнення з ворогом було жалюгідно виконаним, та джоффрині навички з керуванням конем були варті похвали. Він провів чимало ночей під час цього маршу на північ, тренуючись та об'їжджаючи свого жеребця, так як робив це раніше з іншими конями посеред тьмяних пісків Сірої Пустки, намагаючись виробити майже інтуїтивне розуміння свого чорного коня... і Місячне Сяйво не підвів його.

Він блокував замах сокири своїм щитом, Місячне Сяйво ступив вбік, щоб зменшити дистанцію, коли Джоффрі одночасно замахнувся булавою, вдаряючи лицаря по спині і змушуючи того звалились з коня. Джоффрі на мить озирнувся назад, одночасно злегка рухаючи колінами, Місячне Сяйво одразу розвернувся, дозволяючи своєму вершнику відбити замах дворучника іншого лицаря, котрого майже одразу по тому Сандор вгатив по шиї булавою.

\- Трясця, Джоффрі! Тримайся за мною! - заволав він, вдаряючи наступного лицаря. що дістався заблизько. Джоффрі вже збирався відповісти, коли краєм ока зауважив легку кінноту в кольорах Таллі та Старків, вони в'їжджали в той ліс, звідки він щойно виїхав.

\- Граний в дупу Чорнориб хоче вирізати наших лучників! - заволав якийсь лорд поблизу, котрого Джоффрі не міг бачити, і юнакові кулаки побіліли під латними рукавицями.

_Клятий засранець все знав про наш план..._ подумав він заціплено, знову відчувши, як не вистачає йому компетентних пластунів.

\- Сер Баррістан! Добийте цих півничан! - заволав він, перекрикуючи поле бою, його голос лунав крізь пісню сталі по сталі. - Сандоре! Червоноплащники! За мною! - вигукнув він, пускаючи клусом коня назад в напрямі лісу.

Він знову вилаяв Чорнориба, коли двійко скривавлених лучників вибігло з лісу, а за ними одразу - двоє талліних вершників, що з'явились за спинами втікачів наче привиди і одразу зарубали невдах. Джоффрі загарчав, пролітаючи повз них, відрубуючи голову одному з вершників мечем, щита він вже давно викинув на землю.

Сандор, кілька червоноплащників та окремі лицарі мчали одразу за ним, і Джоффрі невдовзі опинився посеред легкої кінноти, зайнятої різнею його лучників. Він розтрощив череп одному, одночасно пробиваючи живіт іншому півничанину; Місячне Сяйво крутився колами, прослизаючи між ворожих коней, коли Джоффрі рубав їх, легкі ворожі обладунки майже не захищали своїх носії від ударів. Невдовзі рейдери почали відступ, вони гнали своїх коней зашвидко, щоб він міг їх наздогнати. Джоффрі знову загарчав, зауваживши фігуру в чорному каптурі, котра щойно вбила лучника-втікача мечем, перш ніж помчала геть, щось жестикулюючи до оточуючих рейдерів.

_Ні, ти, талліний сучий сину, не втечеш, це закінчиться сьогодні_, подумав він, запихаючи меча в піхви та чіпляючи булаву, одночасно направивши Місячне Сайво до найближчого лучника.

\- Гей, ти! Дай сюди лук і стріли, негайно! - загарчав він до вояка; лучник ледь не впав на землю, коли жеребець різко зупинився біля неборака майже впритул. Чолов'яга майже не мав часу на реакцію, коли Джоффрі зірвав сагайдак з його плеча і причепив до свого пояса.

\- В-Ваша милосте? - запитав той із сумнівом, передаючи лук, та Джоффрі нічого не відповів і пришпорив Місячне Сяйво; кіно одразу перестрибнув повалене дерево і помчав навздогін Чорнорибу. Він міг чути розлючене волання від Сандора і важке стугоніння землі під копитами королівських лицарів, але ніщо не завадить йому зловити Чорнориба цього разу.

Джоффрі спритно маневрував конем між поваленими деревами та малими струмками, Чорнориб щось показав жестами до трьох вершників коло себе, а потім - вказав на Джоффрі. Вони витягнули луки і потяглись руками за стрілами, продовжуючи мчати на північ зі всіх сил, ухиляючись від гілок та каменюк.

_Один._

_Два._

_Три._

Коли вони вже натягували тятиви, стріла вже врізалась в спину одного вершника. Той впав на землю, розбризкуючи кров, а джоффрина рука автоматично схопила наступну стрілу, поки він зважував незвичний лук в іншій руці, цілячись до решти. Їхній постріл у відповідь виявився жахливо неточним, петляння їхніх коней призвело до жалюгідних результатів стрільби.

_Не звикли до стрільби верхи, ви, кляті мерзотники?_ подумав Джоффрі із тріумфом, вистрілюючи чергову стрілу; він вже освоївся з луком і покращив точність, пробиваючи шию ворожого коня, від чого бідний звір брутально звалився, перекочуючись і ламаючи стегно своєму вершнику. Джоффрі наздоганяв втікачів, до Чорнориба та останнього вцілілого рейдера було не більше дюжини метрів.

Третій вершник спробував зійтись в ближньому бою, витягнувши меча, та одразу впустив його на землю, витріщаючись на стрілу в грудях. Чорнориб перелякано петляв з боку в бік, прагнучи збити джоффрин приціл, хоч і втрачав цими маневрами перевагу в швидкості. Наступна стріла відхилилась через соснову гілку, ще одна - лише черкнула Чорнориба, вириваючи шматок тканини з чорного каптура, як Джоффрі зменшував дистанцію, пригинаючи голову та ухиляючись від гілки, що майже збила його з Місячного Сяйва.

Юнак затримав дихання, ставлячи на лук чергову стрілу, зачекав з п'ять секунд на ретельне прицілювання, відчуваючи маневр жеребця, коли Чорнориб знову вирішив різко звернути, нахиляючись направо...

_Дзінь_.

Той звук майже налякав Джоффрі, стріла вилетіла з лука наче прудкий хорт. Він одразу відчув, що вона вцілить в жертву. Чорнориб якраз закінчував черговий поворот в своїй звивистій втечі на північ, коли стріла попала йому в шию, змушуючи впасти з коня купою крові та поламаних кінцівок.

Джоффрі зупинив коня із дикою посмішкою на обличчі, звуки погоні, його власних людей, поступово наближались, коли він дивився на Чорнориба, що лежав пузом донизу на землі, а кров заливала зелене та оранжеве опале листя. Джоффрі не любив вихвалятись, але й ця нагода була винятковою.

\- Ов-ва, чи це не сам Чорний Пструг власною персоною... ти добряче попив мені кро... - білий вихор перервав ту фразу, кидаючись на Місячне Сяйво і шматуючи горлянку коня, Джоффрі звалився на спину із різким криком, притискаючи до себе лук, щоб той не зламався від падіння та катуляння.

Він підвівся різким рухом з водного танцю, паралельно натягуючи лук із готовою стрілою, коли білий вовк перестав рвати горло королівського жеребця, піднявши скривавлену морду та червоні очі.

\- ... Привиде? - ошелешено запитав Джоффрі.

Лютововк загарчав та стрибнув до Джоффрі, але навіть в такому стані, коли свідомість наче заціпеніла, джоффрина реакція була автоматичною. Він вистрелив приладовану стрілу прямо у відкриту пащу Привида, миттєво відступаючи вбік на крок, як тільки стріла вилетіла з лука. Привид звалився туди, де Джоффрі стояв ще півсекунди тому, лютововк майже не мав часу відреагувати на стрілу в роті, коли юнак закінчив маневр, вдаряючи кинджалом вовку по шиї і розрізаючи її з фонтаном крові, слідуючи рефлексам, відточеним смертельними кігтями соторійських хижаках. Привид видав тужливий, булькаючий звук, перш ніж впасти на землю нерухомою купою. Джоффрі застиг на місці, важко дихаючи, та роздивлявся мертвого лютововка, в свідомості гуділа буря збентежених думок, коли він нарешті обернувся назад до Чорнориба. Юнак повільно наблизився до фігури в чорному каптурі, тримаючи кинджал в руці напоготові, коли почув повільне дихання, що майже губилось посеред посвисту вітру. Він схопив чоловіка за плече тремтливою рукою та повільно, дуже повільно перевернув тіло на спину.

Джон Сноу наче й не розумів, що коїться навколо нього, він хаотично водив туди-сюди нажаханими очима, поки кров текла йому горлом в легені, кожен подих давався з великим зусиллям, і його почало тіпати, стріла в шиї повністю почервоніла від крові.

_\- Джоне_... - прошепотів Джоффрі, стаючи на коліна біля нього, кинджал випав з його руки. Здається Джон і не почув його, його дихання раптово зупинилось, наче він чимось захлинувся. Очі припинили навіжений рух, розширивши зіниці, кров раптово полилась з рота і судоми припинились.

Джоффрі застиг, стоячи на колінах, втупившись поглядом на мерця, коли Сандор нарешті знайшов його, наполегливе струшування плеча було єдиним, що змогло вивести короля зі ступору.

\- Повертаємось до табору, - промовив Джоффрі, незвично спокійно.

**6**

Фінальний підсумок виявився жахливим. Північні лорди втратили більше лицарів, ніж король, згідно приблизного підрахунку, і їхня кавалерія суттєво ослабла... але це коштувало смерті приблизно половини пікінерів, третини лучників і окремих лицарів з Королівських земель.

Кілька ідіотів-шляхтичів вголос проголосили, що це досить вигідний обмін, перш ніж Джоффрі збив їх на землю, ледве стримуючись. щоб не вбити цих нікчемних дворян. Проте сер Баррістан та Сандор змогли спільними зусиллями приборкати його лють.

Чорнориб... і Джон Сноу також, разом керували розвідкою місцевості, даючи Роббу достатньо інформації, щоб обернути джоффрину пастку проти її творця... звичайно ж, якби боягузлива піхота втримала позицію, як і передбачалось. і пікінери стримали б кінноту, то все пішло би зовсім по іншому... Він ледь не вбив лорда Лонгварда за це...

Той вибух гніву був... занадто імпульсивним. Він раніше ніколи так не почувався. Чи все-таки колись це було?

Хай там як, відчайдушні заходи були необхідними, і джоффрина армія підготувала фінальний гамбіт, котрий призведе до перемоги в війні - чи до загальної загибелі королівських сил, на рахунок чого бурчало чимало лордів. Робб Старк жадав крові, йому набридли дрібні сутички та засідки, він рухався із всією своєю армією прямо до Джоффрі.

Він за радістю зійдеться з Старком на полі бою, але на власних умовах. Прийшов час закінчувати це все, так чи інакше.

**7**

_Червоний Вовк..._ розмірковував Джоффрі, спостерігаючи за наближенням північної залоги... ні, _армії_. Він приблизно підрахував їхню чисельність, десь під п'ятнадцять тисяч в загальному... і невдовзі з Півночі прибудуть свіжі підкріплення.

Більшість джоффриної піхоти заховалась в невеликій долині біля відрогів Місячних гір, котрі створювали вузький прохід, щоб Робб не зміг використати свою чисельну перевагу проти королеземців. Звичайно, Робб міг просто залишити їх всіх тут в пастці, але це не личило б Червоному Вовку, або принаймні поки що не личило б. Він досі був недосвідченим, досить зеленим хлопцем, хто лише грався в війну. Якщо Робб залишись суттєву силу противника в себе в тилу, котру його військо переважає вдвічі... це сильно ускладнить відношення його васалів.

_Принаймні я можу розраховувати на безлад від васалів з обох сторін... це наче стихійне лихо,_ засміявся він від власного жарту, намагаючись перевести увагу з песимістичних роздумів. Враховуючи кількість Старків, що загинули від його руки, було сумнівно, що Робб просто залишить короля тут, навіть якби він мав й сто тисяч королеземців. Вояки навколо кидали на нього дивні погляди, проте Джоффрі не зважав. Він був зайнятий розмірковуванням на тему, чи варто йому вбивати Робба Старка.

_Боги... сподіваюсь, що він схилить коліно..._ думав він, стискаючи кулаки, та пішов вздовж шеренги щитів та списів, позаду ряду вкопаних списів, піднімаючи бойовий дух піхоти самим фактом своєї присутності, що дещо занепав після попередньої м'ясорубки. Він було подумав на рахунок промови для підняття моралі вояків, це здавалось все потрібнішим через появу чисельних прапорів біля входу в долину, що неначе подвоювались щохвилини, але виявив, що не здатен на це. Слова, що піднімали дух легіонерів аж до самого кінця, зараз здавались сухими, неправильними. Це було би блюзнірством - промовити їх тут, зараз... врешті-решт облога Фортеці Світанку була значно, значно більш безнадійною ситуацією, Джоффрі й сам там _загинув_ в бою, б'ючись за те, у що вірив. Тоді була _мета_... зараз же лише чорний неспокій та залізна воля рухали його вперед.

_Толхарти, Мандерлі, Форрестери, Кервіни, Карстарки..._ знамена все прибували та прибували.

Серед них не було жодних прапорів для перемовин, і старківські лучники рушили вперед, тримаючи луки напоготові.

_Заради Старих Богів, сподіваюсь, що ти впораєшся вчасно, Ренфреде..._

\- Лучники! Відженіть цих нікчем назад на Північ! - вигукнув він, розвертаючись назад до лінії вояків, - Піхота! Підніміть щити догори і приготуйте піки! Вони невдовзі наваляться на нас! - він звернувся до них, стаючи позаду першої шеренги списоносців, що поставали плечем до плеча і в загальному не виглядали нажаханими.

_Цікаво, що я відчую, коли зустрінусь з Роббом... жаль? Вдоволення? Насолоду?_ запитував він подумки самого себе, коли прилетіли ворожі стріли, одна чи дві відскочили від нагрудника, проте юнак на це не зважав. Джоффрі пригадав їхні довгі післяобідні тренування на подвір'ї Вінтерфелла, джонову зацікавленість, що мала зовсім інші причині, ніж в Санси, котра просто розчісувала волосся, спостерігаючи за ними із галереї зверху. Він пригадав роббову посмішку, коли юнак похвалив його вміння з списовим боєм, те, як загорілись очі старшого старківського сина, коли принц запросив Джона приєднатись до них... Робб очевидно не очікував на такий поворот подій.

\- Джоффрі, - пробурмотів Пес йому на вухо. Король перевів увагу на поле бою - здається Роббу вже набридла неефективна лучна дуель. Приблизна оцінка втрат з обидвох боків видавалась ніби на користь Джоффрі, зараз він отримав невеличку перемогу, адже латні обладунки королівськоземців надавали їм перевагу в захисті від стріл, в порівнянні із відносно легшими шкірянками, в котрі були вбрана більшість північних піхотинців.

Звичайно ж, піхота у важких обладунках, котра одразу по тому рушила вперед, розтрощила вщент міф про те, що Північ не має важкоозброєних піхотних військ. Військо Вінтерфеллу, толхартові та кервінові люди, в оточенні чисельних менших загонів, марширували прямо вниз злегка похилим схилом, поступово ущільнюючи шеренги, як тіснина ставала все вужчою, стріли королівськоземців майже не сповільнювали їхньої ходи.

Троє королівських вартових стали трикутником навколо нього, Пес - збоку, всі важко дихали, поки тупотіння ніг півничанської важкої піхоти поступово гучнішало та гучнішало.

_Жодної атаки важкою кіннотою_... подумав Джоффрі. Робб уникнув помилки новачка та не послав кавалерію вниз вузькою долиною, ймовірно заповнену пастками, прямо на стіну списоносців, від котрих не буде куди тікати в тісняві. Він ще не встиг заслужити репутацію "Молодого Вовка", проте Джоффрі був певен, що юний лорд Старк невдовзі покаже несподіваний хід.

Півничанська важка піхота вдарила по шеренгам лоялістів як ураган - по дерев'яному частоколу. Чимало півничан провалилась в рови - прямо на приховані гостряки, проте переважна більшість подолала перешкоду, зберігаючи такий-сякий порядок, важкі бойові сокири та молоти впали сталевим вихором на лінію списоносців та південної важкої піхоти, що стояла позаду пікінерів.

Джоффрі з самого початку опинився в епіцентрі бою, не стільки піднімаючи моральний дух своїх вояків, як радше збираючи кривавий врожай з чергових десятків півничан, котрих наче тягнуло прямо до нього, як метеликів до вогню. Їхня ненависна лють додавала воякам сил, але одночасно й робила легкими цілями для Джоффрі, котрий намагався зберігати спокій та холодну голову, методично вдаряючи лише тоді, коли противник відкривався для удару, зберігаючи сили якнайдовше, поки важко озброєні мужі падали додолу від його точних ударів, один за одним.

Битва вже тривала досить довго, жодна із сторін суттєво не просунулась, адже долина була занадто вузькою для будь-якого складного маневру, окрім банального "хлопці, тисніть на них". Чого Джоффрі не очікував, так це балістних болтів, що впали дощем на його солдат.

\- Що?! Як?! - вигукнув юнак, коли прилетіли перші болти, пробиваючи солдат по-двоє та навіть по-троє за раз. Він побачив цілу батарею баліст на вході в долину, досить малих та легких, мабуть взятих зі стін Сіроводного Прихистку, а може й з Близнюків, якщо Фреї вже встигли приєднатись до Півночі... Вони були досить неоковирними та неточними, не кажучи вже про обслуговуючі команди, котрі, принаймні так Джоффрі здалося, ледве знали, як обходитись із такою машинерією... проте якщо вони продовжать обстріл протягом всієї битви, це все закінчиться погано.

На щастя Джоффрі мав свій власний прихований план. Він похмуро посміхнувся, почувши гуркіт за межами долини, що поступово гучнішав. Здається Райккер вирішив проявити ініціативу і прискорив свій вихід на сцену, слава богам.

Десятки товстих дубових стовбурів покотились вниз стрімкими схилами тіснини, схилами, занадто стрімкими, щоб на них можна було б видертись без спеціального обладнання... або без ретельного планування та підготовки. Дровиняки котилися вниз надзвичайно швидко, лише набираючи швидкість, без жодних ознак сповільнення... аж поки не врізались в обидва фланги роббової піхоти. Через надзвичайну тісняву окремі стовбури наче _пружинили_ при ударах і підлітали в повітря на кілька метрів, лише щоб впасти знову й розчавити людей ближче до центру долини, в зоні відносної безпеки. Все більше та більше стовбурів скочувалось з обривів, котрі раніше неначе захищали тил старківського війська, недосяжні для прицільної лучної стрільби. Деревина стогнала та тріщала при зіткненнях, спричиняючи паніку серед вцілілих неборак, й подарувала Джоффрі його шанс.

\- Сер Лайл! Зараз! - проревів він, обертаючись назад. Майже миттєво свіжі підкріплення прослизнули скрізь проріджені шеренги, вдихаючи нове життя в ряди знесилених списоносців та лицарів, і всі разом навалились на розгублених та дезорганізованих півничан. Підкріплення з тилу бунтівників не могло вчасно підійти через високі завали зі стовбурів, і Джоффрі зауважив навіжені спроби півничан розчистити шлях, щоб дістатись на допомогу помираючим товаришам.

Юнак бачив перші іскорки паніки в очах вояків, котрих рубав одного за одним, перестрибуючи через колоди в компанії королівських вартових, Сандора і двох дюжин червоноплащників, підсилених з флангів ветеранами з Королівських земель, що знали ціну натиску й паніці серед ворогів. Проте й цього було замало... ні, лорд Еджертон таки про це подбає. Він особисто, разом з більшістю джоффриної важкої кінноти та частиною піхоти має вдарити ззаду за якісь п'ять хвилин.

Джоффрі продовжив бій, тиснучи на відступаючих півничан, аж поки вже не було куди рухатись, натиск тіл виявився завеликим. Повільно, та вони почали контрнаступ та тіснили королівських вояків назад... все сильніше та сильніше... Битва вже тривала протягом кількох годин, і моральний дух військ почав падати, коли півничанське підкріплення таки змогло пробитись через завали, підсилюючи натиск і замінюючи загиблих в бою свіжими вояками, котрі щойно підійшли з тилу, поки балісти продовжували заливати поле бою смертю з неба.

Джоффрі жадібно пив воду з винного міха позаду лінії фронту, готуючись до відбивання чергової навали, коли виснажений, майже мертвий від ран бігун дістався до нього.

\- Мій пане, - сказав той, захекано перериваючись на подихи, не зважаючи на дві стріли, що стирчали з простьоганого гамбезону.

\- Лорд Еджертон не може пробитись... Чорнориб та його люди виявили наш маневр і виграли для півничанської кавалерії достатньо часу, щоб та змінила позицію... Лорд каже, що не зможе найближчим часом пробитись через тил ворога, мій пане, - закінчив вояк, знесилено хитаючись. Відсутність компетентних розвідників знову вдарила Джоффрі в болюче місце, цього разу з фатальним результатом.

Юнак схопив чоловіка за плече, його серце защемило, а шиєю потік холодний піт. - Слухай... повертайся і передай йому, щоб використав піхоту для відвернення уваги, він мусить пробитись до нас негайно! - Джоффрі вигукнув майже безнадійно.

Вояк виглядав так, наче от-от зомліє, та похитав головою: - Наша піхота полягла, пане... лорд Гонт накивав п'ятами і втік разом зі всіма своїми людьми, разом з Лонгвардами, - вимовив він, перш ніж впасти на холодну тверду землю.

Джоффрі застиг на місці нерухомо, коли сер Баррістан схилився і перевірив пульс неборака. Він похитав головою з відразою, з люттю на те, як все, що коїлось в цьому житті, врешті перетворюється на попіл. Він не зіграв цю кляту, демонічну гру по правилам, якщо вже його васали покинули свого присяжного пана в годину найбільшої потреби.  
Крики посеред битви ставали все більш несамовитими, навіть панічними, як новина розходилась між вояками, мабуть від інших посланців та з вуст у вуста. Джоффрі поглянув на лівий фланг, що почав наче танути, люди Рутів почали відступ і мчали догори вузькими стежками в дальньому кінці долини, так наче паніка накопичувались лавиноподібно. Інші річкові доми, котрих він зміг прихилити на свій бік раніше, також коливались на межі втечі. _Це кінець._

_Всі ці страждання... всі смерті... намарно._

_Знову._

Думка загрожувала приступом божевілля, тож він вкусив себе за кулак, витріщаючись на землю, як навіжений.

_Ні._

_Я з цим не змирюся._

\- МУЖІ! ЗА МНОЮ! ЗА ВАШИМ КОРОЛЕМ! - проревів він раптово, із несподіванки лякаючи всіх оточуючих.

\- Королю Джоффрі, ми можемо відвести коней в тил і відступити шляхом до... - почав сер Баррістан, але Джоффрі різко перервав його.

\- НІ! Сер Борос! Принесіть те знамено! Те, що пошили люди Райккера, хутко! РУШАЙТЕ! - заволав він до вартового. Той метнувся до тилу, а Джоффрі обернувся і поглянув на поле бою, де лівий фланг майже розвалився під натиском ворога, і побачив, як впало знамено Росбі. Він стримав паніку між своїми людьми поблизу себе, із здивуванням майже врізавшись в пана Вілларда та кількох мутонівських лицарів. Король дивився на лорда протягом кількох секунд, аж враз той схилив голову.

\- Я піду за вами, ваша милосте, - сказав Мутон, не маючи жодних інших варіантів, стискаючи дворучника в руках.

Джоффрі затримав свій погляд ще на секунду, перш ніж схвально кивнути, і обернувся до своїх червоноплащників, ветеранів Кривавих Полів та десятка інших вояків позаду них. - Я ЗБИРАЮСЬ ОББІЛУВАТИ КЛЯТОГО ВОВКА! ХТО ЗІ МНОЮ?! - заревів він.

Вояки проревіли у відповідь, коли масивна постать сера Бороса з'явилась із здоровенним знаменом, пофарбованим в чистий червоний колір. Жодних гербів, жодних тварин, лише червоне тло.

Червона Кров для Червоного Лева.

\- Стійте позаду і слідуйте за мною! - звернувся він до сера Бороса, чиє знамено дико майоріло під поривами вітру.

_Я мушу прорубати шлях до Червоного Вовка через море крові, якщо бажаю закінчити це все._

\- ЗА МНОЮ! - заревів він і кинувся крізь майже розтрощену шеренгу захисників на півничан. Не було жодних сумнівів, жодних думок. Джоффрі відбивав щити вбік своїм перначем, несамовито рубаючи тіла мечем, проливаючи кров навколо себе, коли ухилявся від ударів, як тільки міг, та намагався прийняти відносно безпечні удари на обладунок. Цей несамовитий вихор смерті здається вселив надію в його супровід, котрий проревів звитяжний клич та посунув за своїм лідером крізь ряди півничан.

\- СТААААРКУ! СТАААААААААААРКУ! - волав Джоффрі, збиваючи з ніг піхотинця, що став на його шляху. Здоровенний бугай в лівреї Умберів спробував розрубати короля надвоє дворучною сокирою, але Джоффрі ухилився в останню мить і вгатив булавою здоровилу по нозі ззаду. Той заревів від болю і припав на коліно, в той же час Джоффрі підняв свого меча.

Юнак закричав, розрубуючи шию Малого Джона; звичну хмільну посмішку, котру він запам'ятав з того часу, як змагався по випивці з родичем та Умберами, замінила гримаса агонії, коли кров полилась фонтаном із глибокої рани.

Він продовжив рух вперед, поки його люди падали мертвими один за одним від ударів зі всіх сторін. - СТАААААРКУ! - заволав Джоффрі, коли Великоджон кинувся прямо на нього, як вагонетка без гальм, але його збив вбік удар Сандора, котрий ухитрився зачепити кінцем дворучника руку лорда Останнього Прихистку.

\- Не зупиняйся! - закричав Пес із гарчанням, відбиваючи потужний замах великоджонової сокири.

\- СТАААРКУ! ДЕ ТИ СХОВАСЯ?! ТВІЙ БАТЬКО ПИЩАВ ЯК СВИНЯ, КОЛИ Я ЗАКОЛОВ ЙОГО! - заволав Джоффрі, аж враз двоє вояків атакували його одночасно. Він спромігся відбити обидва удари мечем та булавою, крутанутись на місці і вдарити перначем по голові одного з воїнів, перш ніж зайнятись другим. В той же час люта на вигляд жінка із гербом Мормонтів_******** _стрибнула на нього з правого боку, озброєна одноручним молотом та щитом. Сер Борос відбив два удари знаменом, наче списом, але вона брутально вгатило його щитом по голові, змусивши заточитись назад, а по тому одразу вцілила молотом по забралу шолома, вивільняючи потоки крові.

Тим часом Джоффрі добив другого вояка та опинився перед розлюченою щитовою дівою Мормонтів, котра спробувала розтрощити його голову надвоє. Він ухилився в останню секунду, але недостатньо. Молот вцілив по правому нараменнику, било прогнуло метал і зачепило плоть під латами.

Посмішка мормонтихи стала несамовитою, коли вона висмикнула молот; Джоффрі заволав від болю, відповівши замахом булави, котрий вона прийняла на щит. Він ледве зміг зупинити зустрічний удар молота, сталь меча заскрипіла від сили удару, коли вона наблизилась і вгатили юнака щитом в обличчя. - Не такий вже ти й Кривавий, як на мене, - прошепотіла дівчина, наче сама до себе, і підсікла його ногу. Король був занадто приголомшений тим ударом, щоб зупинити прийом, і в результаті впав на землю.

Він побачив сара Баррістана, котрий бився з широкоплечим бороданем в лівреї Карстарків - королівський вартовий наче перетворився в білий вихор, що відбивав удари та контратакував миттєво. Двоє інших Карстарків, дуже подібних на того здорованя, напали на нього з двох сторін. Сер Баррістан вивернувся, ледве уникаючи одного удару, та прийняв інший замах на лати, його довгий меч метнувся саме туди, куди необдумано крутанувся один з Карстарків. Лезо майже повністю відрубало руку нещасного, коли сер Баррістан продовжив рух.

Все це сталось за секунду, і Джоффрі вже перекочувався набік, ледве уникаючи замаху мормонтового молота. Він різко підвівся, одразу випадкова стріла безпечно черканула спину. Джоффрі хижо скривився, коли зміг зачепити руку противниці своєю булавою. Жінка негайно відповіла брутальним замахом по стегну, броня лише частково поглинула силу удару.

Джоффрі проревів могутнім ревом, кидаючи меч додолу, і вхопився за край її щита, шарпнув його вбік зі всієї сили і застав мормонтиху зненацька, перш ніж вона встигла підняти молот. Він вгатив своєю булавою їй прямо по забралу, копіюючи її попередній удар по Боросу Бланту.

\- СТАААААААРКУ! МАЛИЙ БРАН БУВ ХОРОБРІШИМ ЗА ТЕБЕ! ДЕ ТИ СХОВАВСЯ, ТИ, БОЯГУЗЕ?! - джоффрине ревіння прорізало гамір поля бою, коли він витягнув булаву, покриту червоним, і півничанка впала на землю. Оточуючі півничани не те щоб припинили наступ, але радше дали джоффриній групі вояків в загальному і власне Джоффрі дещицю простору, де він метався та бив на всі сторони як скажений звір. Віллард Мутон час від часу з'являвся біля нього, відбиваючи замахи півничанських сокир та випускаючи кишки своїм дворучником.

_Боги мені свідки, я посвячу його в лицарі одразу після бою,_ подумав він , зарубуючи вояка в кольорах Кервінів, та кивнув Вілларду. _Король має на це право, я можу це зробити,_ промайнула думка, поки юнак й далі рубав направо та наліво, змішуючи свою кров з ворожою.

Зненацька Віллард виструнчився, дивлячись кудись над полем битви: - Ваша милосте! Здається я бачу лорда Ста... - той вигук перервався прильотом стріли, котра наполовину втонула в очниці. Юнак впав навзнак, здригаючись в корчах по землі, лосось Мутонів на грудях почервонів від крові.

Враз прилетіла нова стріла, попавши якраз в щілину між джоффриними наплечником та нагрудником, змусивши його заточитись і відступити на крок, проте одразу по тому він розвернувся до лучника із гарчанням. Теон Грейджой стояв в кількох метрах від короля, вже натягуючи чергову стрілу із своєю звичною глузливою посмішкою. Посмішка виросла, наче вітаючи свого власника із перемогою над мутоновим спадкоємцем і самим Джоффрі. Король кинувся прямо до нього, пригинаючись і хапаючи свого меча з землі. Теон використав цей час, щоб прицілитись прямо в щілину між іншим наплечником та нагрудником, маючи намір випустити стрілу, коли несамовите махання зброєю на лінії пострілу дасть таку можливість. Джоффрі прослідкував за його поглядом та зміною позиції тіла, час навколо наче замерз на місці, коли прокинулись старі інстинкти, і юнак підняв меча, злегка повернувши лезо боком. Теон вистрілив, його глузлива посмішка пропала без сліду, коли стріла зачепила меча так, що той аж _задзвенів_ наче невеликий дзвін. Грейджой збирався кинути лук додолу і витягнути невелику одноручну сокиру, коли Джоффрі вже став біля нього впритул.

\- Озброївся як залізорождений, га, Теоне?! - загарчав Джоффрі та відбив замах сокири булавою, одночасно вдаряючи мечем по шиї ворога і перерубуючи її повністю.

\- ТЕЕОООНЕ! - хтось заволав із жахом.

Джоффрі побачив Робба Старка, котрий розштовхував солдат та прапороносців наче навіжений, його очі горіли несамовитою люттю, коли він пересікся поглядом з королем. - БАРАТЕОНЕ! - заревів він, відбиваючи вбік меч сера Мерина Транта і розрубуючи обличчя королівського вартового дворучником Неда. Цей прояв люті виявився завеликим, щоб хтось ризикнув кинути йому виклик, і він просто перестрибнув через тіло білоплащника та кинувся на Джоффрі.

Напівприховане в глибині свідомості бажання попрохати Робба здатись чи повернутись додому вмерло на місці, коли Джоффрі й сам кинувся вперед, постійно обертаючи булаву в руці, меча ж він тримав в нижній стійці. Він так нічого й не відчув, коли спробував вбити Робба Старка. Лорд Вінтерфелла був вбраний в повний півничанський латний обладунок, що чимось невловимим нагадував лати Червоного Вовка, його лють підсилила замах батьківським валірійським дворучником, _Льодом_, так наче то був лише іграшковий меч. Джоффрі відступив вліво, і лезо блискавично промайнуло на сантиметр, швидше, ніж в принципі міг би рухатись такий довгий дворучник. Джоффрі вдивлявся в очі чоловіка, що колись з'являвся його нічних кошмарах в багатьох життях, багато, багато років тому.

_\- "І в мене такий же довгий та гострий, мій пане, такий же довгий та гострий, як в вас", -_ слова пісеньки наче самі злітали з джоффриних вуст, руки пружинили, булава відбила замах, що міг перерубати наплечника навпіл. Він використав цю можливість, щоб наблизитись із мечем в руці та брутально вдарити по роббовому ліктю, від болю півничанин аж скривився.

_Може ти й є Червоним Вовком, але цей Лев також просяк кров'ю наскрізь, давно, вже дуже давно..._

Робб сахнувся назад, виконуючи ідеальний захисний рух своїм дворучником, коли Джоффрі спробував знову, цього разу вже перначем. Старк схилив меча набік і відбив джоффрин замах, продовживши власним контрударом. Джоффрі відхилився вбік, щоб меч лише ковзнув по броні, і вже приготувався добити Робба, аж враз аж дух перехопило від агонізуючого болю, коли валірійська сталь пройшла крізь лати, залишаючи по собі суттєву рану, котра одразу почервоніла. Він заточився назад, піднявши руку догори, адже Робб швидко продовжив потужним, сильним, але передбачуваним довгим замахом. Джоффрі продовжив рух назад, автоматично піднявши руку догори та повернувши меча плоскою стороною леза проти ворожого. Він запізно усвідомив глибину помилки, бо валірійська сталь розрубала його меч надвоє, і гострий як лезо кінчик різонув по щоці та нижній щелепі, вивільняючи справжній кривавий водоспад.

\- Інхший кохлір... - пробелькотів Джоффрі, кашляючи кров'ю та знову підводячи голову догори. Робб дивився на нього із осторогою, уважно, лють наче перегоріла на попіл в його очах, коли він замахнувся знову і знову, щоразу міняючи кут замаху і використовуючи на повну перевагу в довжині зброї, щоб приготувались до наступного замаху. Джоффрі кинув додолу уламок непотрібного вже меча, притримуючи щелепу вільною рукою та намагаючись зупинити кровотечу.

_Він на щось чекає..._ думка перервалась, коли ззаду загарчав якийсь здоровенний звір. Джоффрі закричав, коли Сірий Вітер відірвав йому вухо, приминаючи масою всього тіла до землі. Юнак спромігся відпихнути пащу лютововка від себе однією рукою, але дикий хижак натомість вкусив його за долоню, проникаючи іклами між закутими в кольчугу пальцями, й відірвав двійко з них. Джоффрі заверещав від болю, намагаючись вдарити вовка булавою, але Сірий Вітер миттєво відстрибнув назад, різко як змія, перш ніж людина встигла закінчити замах. Джоффрі швидко підвівся, відступивши на крок, та застиг хитаючись від приголомшення, майже заплющивши очі, поки серце колотило в грудях як молотки в кузні. Півничани за цей час відступили назад, даючи двом звитяжцям достатньо місця, вони очікували, поки їхній пан доб'є свою здобич. Він міг би заприсягнутись, що бачить як з неба падає попіл на сіру броню Червоного Вовка, як молодий лорд дивиться на нього із вишкіром тріумфатора, дивиться на Джоффрі так, наче бачить перед собою найбільшого покидька на білому світі. Робб тримав _Лід_ урочисто, майже як на якійсь церемонії.

_\- Вбий його, -_ наказав лорд Старк своєму волохатому брату.

Сірий Вітер кровожерливо загарчав і знову стрибнув на Джоффрі, цілячись в горлянку.

Джоффрі крутанувся вбік, серце тупотіло як гонг, запахи солі, смерті, бурі та _сили волі_ навалились як лавина, коли землю аж затрясло від могутнього ревіння позаду нього. Зоря вистрибнув з того місці, де Джоффрі стояв за мить, і врізався в Сірого Вітра в повітрі. Вони впали додолу несамовитим клубком дикої люті, звіриної жаги крові, дві тварюки припали до землі вихором кігтів, хутра, зубів та крові. Джоффрі відчув примарний біль в грудях, коли Сірий Вітер вкусив Зорю, так наче його злегка вдарити ножем у серце. Всі присутні глядачі відступили на крок із виразами щирого трепету, вороги та союзники разом сахнулись назад, коли Зоря використав перевагу у вазі тіла, щоб припнути Сірого Вітра до землі. Робб завмер на місці як статуя, коли Срібний Лев почав дерти горло лютововку, срібне хутро почервоніло від крові помираючого звіра.

Кривавий Лев підняв голову над тілом переможеного ворога та заревів до небес із дивним, гіркуватим на смак тріумфом, дещо сумним, але переконливим. Він обернувся до людини, підставляючи голову під джоффрин обладунок, та присів на лапи живим уособленням джоффриних болю та горя. Юнак схилився на коліно біля Зорі, пестячи бік морди, і міцно обійняв велику левину голову, забруднюючи хутро своєю кров'ю.

Він сплюнув повний рот крові, перш ніж підвестись на ноги, і обернувся до досі нажаханого Робба, півничани позаду Старка сахнулись назад від шоку, коли Джоффрі рушив прямо на ворога, проливаючи кров за собою, і обертаючи булаву в руці.

\- "_Т__акий же довгий та гострий, мій пане... довший, ніж у вас_", - продекламував він чітко, не зважаючи на кров в роті. Це не був бойовий клич, швидше якесь ствердження чи констатація факту, котру Джоффрі прийняв із глибоким сумом. Робб замахнувся _Льодом_ із приглушеним криком, та Джоффрі низко пригнувся, відступаючи вбік, уникнув зворотнього замаху, і, пройшовши повз роббову захисну стійку, вгатив тому обсидіановий кинджал під нижню щелепу, засовуючи зброю в рану аж по руків'я. Робб неначе подивився на нього із збентеженням та страхом, десь із секунду, та враз очі заплющились, і він впав на спину, кинджал й далі стирчав з-під щелепи. Зоря проревів з-за спини короля ще один раз, майже оглушуючи його, коли вцілілі червоноплащники та на диво близькі королівськоземці підтримали те ревіння своїми голосами.

Вони ревіли із всієї міці, коли сер Баррістан та Сандор підбігли до нього, обидва скривавлені, проте живі, обережно обійшли Зорю широким півколом, поки Джоффрі витріщався на військо півничан, котрі ще мить тому стояли й очікували, як їхній лорд доб'є пораненого короля. Кров й далі текла з порізаної щелепи, поки він поїдав їх поглядом, обличчя юнака застигло з виразом прихованого гніву. Шоковані лорди та лицарі навіть не мали часу оговтатись та зреагувати, як їхні вояки почали безладно тікати, по-двоє та по-троє за раз, починаючи ланцюгову реакцію, аж поки все північне військо не почало відступ. Лорди шукали своїх синів чи коней, волали прохання здатись на милість переможців чи про викуп, а окремі навіть кинулись на ворогів, чекаючи на смерть.

Невдовзі він побачив, як півничанська кавалерія розчинилась за обрієм, залишаючи позаду незахищену піхоту на вірну смерть від запізнілого та якогось невпевненого кидка кінноти лорда Еджертона... з ворожих сил втекти вдалось лише ворожій кінноті, за винятком незвично добре організованого відступу чималої групи піхотинців, котрі рушили одразу в мить смерті Робба Старка, над котрими майоріли переважно прапори із зображеням людини без шкіри.

Джоффрі поглянув на тіло Червоного Вовка, з якого досі текла кров, здивування та жах навіки застигли на обличчі, наче воно належало щойно витесаній з мармуру статуї. Він насправді не був Червоним Вовком. То був просто переляканий парубок.

\- Ми виграли, Сандоре, - сказав король порожнім голосом, обертаючись, і звалився непритомно на землю.

**8**

Джоффрі повільно розплющив очі, на периферії його поля зору мерехтіли дивні силуети, знамена та ножі. Щелепа нещадно боліла, постійні уколи вдаряли по свідомості з кожним новим серцебиттям, кожна _пульсація_ нагадувала про крижаний поцілунок _Льоду_. Він заплющив очі.

Він знову відкрив очі, лише щоб побачити кількох мейстерів, що працювали над ним, зашиваючи голками плоть; нестримний біль відкинув його назад в обійми благословенного забуття, коли сталевий голос сера Баррістана сперечався з кимось.

На третій раз, відкривши очі, він побачив Сандора. Король спробував заговорити, але ця спроба призвела до такого вибуху болю, що юнак одразу замовк, повільно моргаючи. Одне моргання досить затягнулось, і Сандора замінив сер Баррістан, що стояв біля короля під якимось великим тентом.

\- Ббб...б-де... - пробурмотів Джоффрі.

\- Ваша милосте?! - вигукнув сер Баррістан, обертаючись, - Зберігайте сили, адже ваші рани... - він затнувся, очевидно розмірковуючи, що вже третій король може померти під час служби вартового.

\- ...Д-д...е-е-е... - пробурмотів юнак.

\- Неподалік від поля бою, всіх півничан було відкинуто, і Русе Болтон прибув до нас із прапором перемир'я. Він присягнув Залізному Трону разом із десятком інших родів, - сказав Селмі.

Джоффрі коротко захихотів, принаймні спробував це зробити, кров потекла з рота, коли він подумав про махінації Русе Болтона. Вся ситуація аж занадто чудово зіграла на руку виродка. Північчю має правити півничанин, а військо лорда Болтона майже не зазнало втрат... Він мав на руках всі карти, щоб програти війну, але виграти гру та владу.

\- Пере... дайте новому... Лорду-Про... Протектору... рушити на північ... половину людей... убезпечити тут... половину залишити... - прошепотів він, раз за разом на мить втрачаючи свідомість.

\- Ваша милосте? - сер Баррістан тримав його за плече, коли Джоффрі закашлявся кров'ю.

\- Скажіть... виродку... гарно... зіграно... - пробурмотів він і знову заснув.

**9**

Він якось спромігся наказати своїм лордам рушити на південь, принаймні тих, хто вижив в тій битві,збираючи дрібки інформації, коли виринав із забуття. Їзда в фургоні часто приводила до відновлення кровотечі. Виявилось, що вже двічі "Запізнілий лорд Волдер", а точніше його син, знову приніс Старкам фірмовий фреївський сюрприз. Чорнориб відступив разом із залишками військ, що не приєднались до лорда Болтона, разом зі своїми вершниками, котрі пережили сутичку з кавалерією лорда Еджертона... але ненадовго.

Сер Стеврон Фрей жорстко прочитав вголос листа від свого пана, веселий тон Старого Волдера був майже непомітним в устах його сина. В листі згадувався конкретний момент, як саме змінився вираз обличчя Чорнориба із полегшення на щирий жах, коли три тисячі вояків з "підкріплення" Фреїв вирізали півничан до останньої людини. Фреї приєднались до джоффриної армії через тиждень по тому, і військова залога сера Стеврона привезла з собою такі необхідні припаси та підкріплення... можливо навіть забагато вояків... забагато вояків, щоб відмовити вимогам старого виродка. Черговий ідеально зіграний хід від чергового нового лорда-протектора. Що ж, принаймні цього разу фреївські байстрюки не отримають задоволення в пограбуванні Ріверрану, адже сер Кеван нарешті спромігся захопити замок, і тепер Річкові землі вже насправді були розбиті вщент. Щодня лорди та лицарі прибували до королівського обозу, щоб присягнути на вірність, чи круки приносили аналогічні новини від сера Кевана. Фреям навіть не знадобилось вчиняти сповненої садизму та жадоби страти, адже щаслива вдача Чорнориба закінчилась фреївським арбалетним болтом в оці, Старий Хостер помер в час облоги Ріверрана, сер Едмур загинув під час штурму замку, а Кейтлін Старк, котра супроводжувала роббове військо, всіма вважалась "зниклою безвісти". Джоффрі мав певні похмурі підозри, що лорд Болтон просто наказав закопати її живцем в якійсь ямі десь посеред Перешийку...

Він вже нічого не міг змінити в цей момент часу, події вийшли з-під контролю остаточно. Навіть зважаючи на те, що в загальному доля була приязною до нього (якщо вжити максимально широке розуміння слова "приязні"), він не міг відчути жодної емоції. Джоффрі почувався порожньою оболонкою себе самого, чорна діра в шлунку наче висмоктувала саме життя з тіла. Чомусь це відчувалось дещо зручним.

Рана на голові сильно боліла, поки що не досягнувши божевільного піку агонії, котру він не раз відчував в своїх довгих життях, але все ж спричиняла постійні муки, наче чорні щупальця проростали всією головою. Щока, вухо, навіть частина шиї відчувались покрученими, деформованими. Він навіть не міг нічого їсти, адже біль поступово посилювався щодня. В рані почалось зараження.

Лихоманка ставала все нестримнішою з часом, як вони рухались назад Королівським шляхом, нудило так, що він міг пити лише воду, неконтрольовані судоми призводили до уколів чорного болю, котрий неначе бив крізь вушний отвір прямо в мозок.

Коли караван нарешті дістався Рубінового Броду - Джоффрі вже майже не мав сил опиратись болю від поїздки, кожна маленька ямка чи камінець на дорозі неначе струшувала фургон як землетрус. Вони доїхали до замку Даррі, коли лорд Райккер навідався до хлопця.

\- Які... там новини... - ледь вимовив Джоффрі, голову туманило від болю та впливу макового молочка.

\- Новини з Королівської Гавані, ваша милосте... - відповів Ренфред, переминаючись з ноги на ногу.

Джоффрі безсильно витріщався на нього, гудіння всередині черепу поступово сильнішало, - Ренфреде... - пробелькотів він.

\- Це... лорд Тиріон... Він помер, - відповів лорд.

_Ні..._

\- ...Що..? Станніс..? - пробурмотів Джоффрі, пульсування в голові посилало гострі уколи болю до шиї і до коренів зубів.

\- Ні, ваша милосте, його знайшли мертвим в його покоях. Тиха, природна смерть, як вважають мейстери. Королева-мати вже призначила лорда Петіра Бейліша новим правицею короля, - додав лицар, почуваючись незручно.

Джоффрині м'язи напружились як струни: - Ні... НІ! - заверещав він, нестримна лють рвалась назовні. Все навколо відчувалось холодним, таким холодним. - Я ОСОБИСТО ЗГОДУЮ ЙОГО ЗОРІ! Я... я... - пульсація припинилась, біль навалився суцільним валом, і судоми повернулись, тіні почали затьмарювати периферію поля зору, коли лють наче випарувалась як вранішня роса, залишаючи по собі лише виснаження.

\- Скажи... скажи Сандору... - він затнувся, бо біль поглинув все навколо, і заплющив очі із зітханням.

**10**

\- ...Ваша милосте? - запитав сер Баррістан.

Джоффрі знову потопав в тому жахливому ліжку, наче покійний лорд Даррі все-таки насміхався над ним з того світу. Він втупився нерухомим поглядом на стіну навпроти, здригаючись наче риба, котра опинилась на суходолі, щось бурмотів сам до себе із щирим, незатуманеним жахом, коли королівський вартовий зайшов до кімнати.

\- ...с-с...с...Сер...Баррістан, - ледь зміг промовити юнак, пересилюючи жахливий біль.

\- Ваша милосте, що з вами?! - запитав лицар, з осторогою озирнувшись кімнатою, та рушив до свого короля. Джоффрі несамовито судомило, він ледь-ледь міг стримувати сльози, блідий як привид.

\- Н-Н-Не... дай їй... обернутись... - вихопилось в нього поміж спазмами.

\- Обернутись? Не дати кому, ваша милосте? - перепитав лицар, замінюючи мокрий рушник на лобі свого сюзерена.

\- ...С...Сан...Сансі... - сказав Джоффрі, не відводячи погляду зі стіни, - Її... її обличчя... - додав він, аж враз приглушено закричав і заплющив очі, повернувши голову набік, від чого знову відкрились рани.

\- Мейстере Хайлліме! Мейстере Хайлліме! - заволав вартовий комусь позаду себе.

\- Гей! Де є... - Джоффрі борсався в сильних руках сера Баррістана, волаючи та зриваючи шви з рота, - Гей..! Де Сьон-Мі?! Сер Баррістан! Передайте йому! Передайте, щоб стріляв зі всього, що має! Ох! О боги! Я не можу зупинити їх! - заверещав Джоффрі.

Білявоволосий мейстер щойно зайшов до покою, рухаючись так швидко, як лише дозволяла його важка хламида, поки Джоффрі продовжував лемент: - Передай... передай Сандору, щоб збирав людей! Майор Ягам прибув з Літніх островів, ми можемо там заховатись! Накажіть нефритовим писарям вичаклувати закляття, що приховає нас! Звичайно, вони ж не можуть подолати океан, о боги, о боги, прошу вас, ні, вони ж на це не здатні?! Передайте Джону відступати на південь! - юнак істерично заверещав, так що сер Баррістан аж здригнувся. Мейстер тим часом відкоркував скляну ємність та вилив молочно-білий вміст в винний кухоль.

\- Ми можемо заховатись від них на Соторіосі! Плямисті люди не дозволять Бейлішу продовжити його махінації! Так! ТАК! Будь ласка, сер Баррістан! - Джоффрі вже забризкував кров'ю все навколо, мейстер Хайллім не втримав кухля в руці, коли спробував напоїти Джоффрі знеболюючим, але лише пролив рідину на підлогу.

\- Він зараз сам себе вб'є цим всім! Ворушись, трясця! - заволав сер Баррістан до мейстера, котрий кинувся назад до стола та схопив ємність, тим часом Пес швидко зайшов до кімнати й допоміг серу Баррістану разом стримати Джоффрі на ліжку, тамуючи приступ.

\- Сандоре! Дякую тобі, дякую, прошу, будь ласка збігай до Пурпуру та приведи звідти Тиріона, ми можемо відірватись від них на Соторіосі! Ми ж зможемо заховатись від них там, так?! Ні... Ні, ПОЗАДУ ТЕБЕ! ВВАЖАЙ НА ІКЛА! ВВАЖАЙ НА ЗМІЮ! - заволав він, коли мейстер таки зміг залити нерозведене макове молочко прямо в горлянку короля, проливаючи рештки на скривавлену сорочку, - О БОГИ, ВОНИ ПЕРЕТВОРИЛИ ТУ ІСТОТУ НА ВІХТА! О БОГИ, ЧОМУ ВОНИ ЦЕ ЗРОБИЛИ?! - верещав юнак, здригаючись, поки сльози відчаю текли вниз щоками. Джоффрині судоми поступово вгамувались, і він злегка розплющив свої навіжені очі, коли жах поступово розчинявся в порожнечі.

\- Чому все мало так трапитись? - зненацька запитав він Сандора, щира туга в голосі зачепила навіть того суворого чолов'ягу. - Це Пурпур створив мене? Чи може він мене й знищити? - невиразно продовжив хлопець, важко моргаючи.

\- Сандоре... Сандоре, будь ласка... скажи Пурпуру... прошу тебе... - бурмотів він, коли поле зору застлало морем білого, біль кудись подівся і сторонні звуки поступово затихли в позачасовій безкінечності, і врешті біла пелена проросла пурпурними фракталами.

* * *

_* (від перекл.) Дівочий Став - значне торгове місто та морський порт, власність дому Мутонів, котре колись було столицею невеличкого незалежного королівства. Сам дім Мутонів - найбагатший в Річкових землях, навіть багатший та в минулому могутніший за Таллі. Під час Робертового повстання вони воювали на боці Таргарієнів._

_** (від перекл.) Танець Драконів - громадянська війна у Вестеросі між двома родовими гілками Таргарієнів, що почалась в 129 році після Ейгонового завоювання (за 169 років до початку "Гри Престолів") і тривала 2 роки. Під час війни обидві сторони використовували драконячих вершників та знищили чимало міст і замків. Результатом війни стала смерть більшості Таргарієнів та всіх дорослих драконів. Дрібне потомство тих драконів вже не було придатне для польотів, і епоха драконячих вершників на Планетосі закінчилась._

_*** (від перекл.) Чорнориб - кличка Бріндена Таллі, молодшого брата Хостера, дядька Кейтлін Старк._

_**** (від перекл.) Прихисткок Мандрівників - родовий замок дому Венсів, васалів Таллі._

_***** (від перекл.) Рожеводіва - замок дому Пайперів, знаходиться на березі Червонозубу, майже на кордоні із Західними землями._

_****** (від перекл.) Крукодерев - замок роду Блеквудів на півночі Річкових земель._

_******* (від перекл.) Кургани - місцевість на Півночі, південніше Вінтрфеллу, на півдорозі до Рову Кейлін. Згадані лицарі мабуть походять з міста Барроутаун, що підкоряється дому Дастінів, котрі й самі колись були королями незалежного королівства, завойованого Старками в прадавні часи__._

_******** (від перекл.) Точно не відомо, ким саме була ця діва з дому Мормонтів. Це могла бути Дейсі Мормонт, старша дочка Мейдж та племінниця лорда-командувача нічної Варти Джиора, котра воювала на стороні Робба в оригінальній часовій лінії та взяла участь в полоненні Джеймі Ланністера (вона загинула під час Червоного Весілял Робба в Близнюках) - або Алісана, її молодша сестра, котра пізніше прийняла сторону Станніса та виступила проти Рамсі Болтона._

* * *

Якщо маєте бажання підтримати перекладача та скачати "Пурпурові Дні" в форматі електронної книги - запрошую Вас на Alex Malyarchuk Translations на Патреоні. Окрім "Пурпурових Днів" там знаходить ще чимало чого цікавого.


	38. Розділ 34: Тіні та Контури

**Розділ 34: Тіні та контури.****  
**

**1**

Чоловік, вбраний в пошарпане, проте дороге вбрання, крокував повз розкішних хвойд та торговців шовком, уникаючи більш небезпечних нічних мешканців; врешті він звернув в провулок і постукав в бічні двері солідної кам'яниці.

Три удари, пауза, і ще два додаткових швидко отримали відповідь у вигляді жирного, круглолицього опецька із короткою довбнею, котрий злегка прочинив двері, прижмурено оглянув новоприбулого і швидко пропустив того всередину.

Всередині Вілл із Старого Мосту, один з чотирьох Ключників Червоного Замку, опинився перед зарядженим арбалетом, що цілився йому прямо в обличчя.

\- Заради Семи, забери цю штуку від мого обличчя! - нетерпляче вигукнув він арбалетнику-аматору.

Стрілець наче не був переконаним остаточно, він й далі вдивлявся на Вілла, поки двоє інших чоловіків в кімнаті схилили голови і продовжили свою гру в кості над імпровізованим столом з ящиків.

\- Звідки тобі знати, чи він не стежив за тобою? - запитав арбалетник, коли огрядний чолов'яга з довбнею поглянув до неба, наче очікуючи якийсь знак, та зачинив двері.

\- Я пройшов половиною цього довбаного міста, ось чому я певен! А тепер забери цю штуку від мене! - відповів Вілл із оскалом, силою відводячи арбалет донизу.

\- Пройшов також прямо крізь Рибальську площу, - відізвався огрядний чоловік із зневажливою посмішкою, киваючи на дороге вбрання. - Не знав, що ви, люди шляхетного роду, так цим переймаєтесь.

Вілл відповів лише кривою гримасою та сів на один з ящиків. Зараз він був на крок від підвищення над своєю клятою посадою в заплутаній ієрархії Королівської Гавані, адже, як вважали шляхтичі, робота ключником була проклятою. Проте не варто нагадувати про це ось цим покидькам.

\- О-о, ми переймаємось достатньо, особливо в такі буремні часи, - відрізав він із черговою гримасою.

Арбалетник повернувся до свого насидженого місця навпроти дверей та похитав головою: - То все через довбану Тінь, він може переслідувати тебе через всі сім пекол, і ти навіть не зможеш зауважити його присутність, - сказав він смертельно серйозним тоном, коли опецьок закрив двері на засув.

\- Що ж, якщо він справді йшов за тобою, то мабуть _насправді_ перетворився на тінь, бо хлопці на даху нікого не зауважили, - мовив худорлявий чоловік з сірою козлиною борідкою, котрий не справляв враження воїна, хоча мав меча на поясі та простьоганого гамбезона на тілі. Він вийшов з інших дверей, акуратно зачинивши їх, перш ніж обернутись до замкового ключника. - Вілле, - привітався він нейтральним голосом.

\- Йонте, - відповів Вілл, перш ніж підняти брови, - Чому ти в обладунку..? І з яких це пір ти тримаєш стрільців на даху? - запитав він.

\- З тих пір, коли заклад Гольта згорів на попіл, - відрізав Йонт, скривившись, та рушив до Вілла, спершись на стійку ящиків біля нього.

\- Тільки не кажи, що повівся на цю нісенітницю щодо "Тіні", - почав глузувати Вілл.

\- Ха, це ж ти пройшов "половиною цього довбаного міста", аби бути певним, що він не переслідує тебе, - відповів Йонт, знизуючи плечима.

\- Це все тому що лорд Бейліш перетворюється на параноїка... - прошепотів Вілл, нахиляючись вперед, - Він наказав продовжувати службу як завше, поки не вирішить цю проблему, включно з бонусом за відданість для всіх його підлеглих.

Йонт усміхнувся, вперше за час свого перебування в кімнаті.

\- Хлопцям це сподобається, - прошепотів він у відповідь, - Склад не заповниться ще й за наступний місяць, він нічого не казав про додаткову поставку? - запитав він в ключника.

\- Ага, звична справа із золотом, знову Залізний Банк, - відповів Вілл, передаючи співрозмовнику купу листів, на кожному в світлі смолоскипа виблискувала печать Майстра-над-монетою.

\- Обожнюю таке, - сказав Йонт, засовуючи листи в гаман, котрий носив на поясі. - Просто прийти, передати листи, отримати стільки золота, що й за все життя не витратиш... - мовив він мрійливо.

\- Навіть не думай запустити туди свої руки, - попередив Вілл.

\- Обікрасти лорда Бейліша? Чи ти з глузду з'їхав? - скривився Йонт, підводячись. - Тобі пора вшиватись, - продовжив він, киваючи опецькуватому вартовому біля дверей. Той здійняв засув, а Вілл почухав голову.

\- Ти певен, що справишся з доставкою без Гольта? - двозначно запитав ключник.

\- Люди та будівля може й згоріли дотла, але в нас й досі є кораблі, як наслідок - голова болітиме лише в тих, кому накажуть відновити втрачені записи, - відповів той, підходячи до дверей, та вказав жестом напрям.

\- Гаразд, гаразд, вже йду, - сказав Вілл, хитаючи головою, - Передавай Тіні вітання від мене, якщо зустрінеш його, - сказав він арбалетнику із глумливою посмішкою. Того аж заціпило, але він не встиг мовити ані слова, як жирний вартовий грюкнув дверима та швидко поставив засув.

Йонт переглядав листи, вийнявши їх з гамана, протягом кількох хвилин, аж враз один з гравців за столом загарчав від поразки, а інший зареготав вголос, забираючи повну жменю мідяків з корзини.

\- Сподіваюсь, що ти вже повеселився, Алрене, нас чекає робота попереду, - сказав Йонт, обертаючись до інших дверей, але застиг на місці, побачивши фігуру в чорній накидці, що стояла в дверях, тримаючи скривавлений, довгий та тонкий, браавоський кинджал в руці.

\- А я в цьому сумніваюсь... - мовила фігура, коли Йонт витягнув меча із криком, двійко гравців також зірвались на ноги, волаючи.

\- Це ж довбана Тінь! - закричав арбалетник, прицілюючись в незнайомця, арбалет тремтів в його руках, як листок на вітрі, збоку від Йонта став огрядний вартовий.

\- То... то віллова кров? - запитав Йонт, намагаючись оговтатись та сповільнити серце, що навіжено тупотіло в грудях, а ще - розмірковуючи, як втекти звідси.

\- Ні, він ще стане мені в нагоді. Я певен, що невдовзі він приведе мене до якось додаткової _цінної_ здобичі... клятий Бейліш, гірший за білку, так все добре ховає... - відповів він із сардонічним сміхом, ліниво крокуючи до них, - Тобі вартувало б найняти кращих охоронців, - додав силует.

\- Ти стежив за ним, - мовив Йонт, відступаючи на кілька кроків назад, тримаючи меча в руці, а іншою хапаючись за плече вартового, намагаючись виграти дещицю часу.

\- Я таки _загубив_ його на Рибальській площі... - відповів чоловік в чорному каптурі, - Хоча я знав, що врешті він прийде сюди. Завжди хвойди та шовки, довбаний Мізинець такий передбачуваний, хіба ні? - запитав прибулець, ледь стримуючи глибоко приховану лють під сталевим голосом. Незнайомець вже був в кількох кроках від змовників.

\- ВБИЙТЕ ЙОГО! - заверещав Йонт.

В одну секунду чоловік продовжив ходу, в наступну - вдарив одного з гравців в шию, нещасний виродок ще здригався в конвульсіях, коли арбалетний болт виріс в нього в грудях коло серця. Тінь дозволив мерцю впасти додолу, перш ніж інший гравець замахнувся на нього стільцем, на якому сидів мить перед тим, але людина в накидці крутанулась вбік, стилет в руці відблиснув під світлом смолоскипу. Другий гравець рушив вперед, хитаючись, використовуючи стілець як імпровізовану підпору, моргаючи протягом секунди чи двох, перш ніж Йонт зауважив калюжу крові під небораком. Той зненацька звалився вниз, раптовий звук налякав усіх.

\- ..._жалюгідно_, - промовив Тінь.

\- Леррісе, вперед! - закричав Йонт, відступаючи назад, його охоронець кинувся на ворога з ревінням, розмахуючи довбнею з боку в бік. Тінь якось зміг ухилитись від замаху, різонув по зап'ястку товстого вартового, і той впустив зброю на підлогу. Проте він не був готовий до того, що сталось далі - Лерріс заревів і всією масою навалився на во-рога, притискаючи до стіни і знерухомлюючи горою плоті. Тінь спробував вколоти здорованя в шию, але Лерріс вчасно схопився за стилет, гостре як голка лезо пройшло через долоню і лише злегка подряпало шию. Здоровило не зважав на кров та на біль, натомість почав гамселити Тінь по ребрах іншою рукою, кожен удар призводив до болючого "уфф" від виродка, котрий знищив вже чимало... закладів лорда Бейліша.

Йонтове власне дихання та скрипучий звук панічної перезарядки арбалетника наче зникли в тиші, коли Тінь зловив леррісову руку після третього удару. Замість того, щоб боротись силою проти здорованя, він вивернув руку навколо леррісової, трошки посунувши її вправі, і одразу різко піднявши догори. Лерріс заверещав від болю, крик вдвічі посилився, коли Тінь підняв руку неборака ще вище. Несамовитий вереск лунав відлунням кімнатою, поки стилет не покинув леррісову долоню і опинився прямо в вусі бідака. Здоровань ще відступив на крок, перш ніж звалитись на підлогу із глухим бухканням, стилет й далі стирчав з його голови.

\- ЗАРАЗ! - заволав Йонт.

Арбалет дзенькнув, і Тінь на дюйм відхилив голову; болт дряпнув його щоку та порвав чорну бандану, котра покривала більшість обличчя.

\- ... не варто було тобі цього робити, - сказав він і кинувся на обидвох ворогів із спокійним виразом обличчя.

Арбалетник закричав від страху, жбурнув зброю додолу і рвонувся до дверей, намагаючись підняти засув, але метальний ніж врізався йому в плече.

\- От лайно, вочевидь треба буде ще потренуватись, - пробурчав Тінь, витягуючи нового ножа з-за пояса, і вгатив його чоловіку в нирку, прокрутивши на пів-оборота, перш ніж витягти. Арбалетник заверещав в агонії та звалився на підлогу.

Йонт застиг в кутку кімнати, високо піднявши меч в тремтячій руці, дико водячи поглядом по приміщенню, його гамбезон промок наскрізь від поту. Тінь здійняв каптура, не звертаючи ані крихти уваги на струмок крові, що тік щокою з порізу, та почухав біляве волосся. Він почистив стилет від крові об тіло арбалетника, перш ніж розвернутись до Йонта, вдивляючись зеленими очима прямо в душу бідолахи.

\- Мабуть нам є про що поговорити, як гадаєш? - запитав він.

Йонт кинув меча на землю.

**2**

Хвилі розбивались об високі береги Ейгонового пагорба, наче намагаючись видертись вище, розливаючись піною по гострокутних скелях стрімкого обриву. Чайки тихо верещали, кружляючи над хвилями та ловлячи там данину від моря, котру вода регулярно викидала на скелі.

Джоффрі прихилився до перила одного з балконів Червоного Замку, споглядаючи короткотривалі веселки, що з'являлись від бризок з бурхливих хвиль. Він спостерігав, як вона розчинилась, наче ніколи й не існувала до того, лише море залишалось вічним, яким і було завжди, кількохсекундне існування веселки було лише миттю в порівнянні з вічним океаном. Джоффрі глибоко вдихнув солоне свіже повітря, легенька посмішка виникла на губах, коли очі вдивлялись в далечінь.

Посмішка розтанула, коли він злегка нахилив голову та заплющив очі, розмірковуючи.

Чому все видавалось неправильним? Він мав припущення, що все зайшло на пси через неуважність до подій в королівствах, котру він проявив в перших місяцях попереднього життя. Його спроби виправити шкоду державі більше шкодили самі по собі, ніж допомагали... він думав про свої помилки, про те, що можна було б виправити, і що могло б піти гіршим сценарієм. Як виявилось - першою помилкою було ставлення до своїх васалів як до офіцерів Легіону. Вестерос не мав тієї традиції централізації, котра панувала в П'яти Фортецях, жодної розвинутої бюрократії, котра могла б підтримувати роботу державної машини без підтримки дворян та сильних гравців-інтриганів. Він не міг карати чи понизити в званні всіх васалів, як це робив з некомпетентними офіцерами в Потойбіччі... так само він не міг сподіватись від своїх людей такої ж віддачі, як від легіонерів. Все загалом, від дисципліни в військах до фізичного рівня підготовки солдат та тренувань, котрі вони отримували, було інакшим. Ота невдача з пікінерами була лише однією з багатьох таких провалів. Звичайно, підрозділ з ветеранів гарнізонних Залізних Вартових могло б розтрощити піками навіть атаку важкої лицарської кавалерії, але вестероський простий люд був зліплений з іншого тіста. Коли лицарі женуть на тебе, ти тікаєш - або гинеш. Лише одночасний контрнаступ своїх власних лицарів може врятувати піхоту в цій надзвичайній ситуації. Так це сприймалось всіма у Вестеросі, і як Джоффрі вже дізнався в багатьох попередніх життях - сприйняття може формувати реальність... Йому доведеться навчитись тому, як керувати васалами і рештою підданих так ефективно, як тільки можливо, якщо він бажає пережити Довгу Ніч.

_... і знайти спосіб, як натренувати компетентних пластунів,_ подумав він із зітханням. Може це й можливо за цей відносно короткий відрізок часу, але для цього потрібно чимало грошей... а гроші самі по собі були значною проблемою.

З одного боку, не можна ось так взяти й припинити свої пошуки. Він вже _близько_, так близько до отримання того, що він вважав відповіддю... на все. Потрібно балансувати справами та пріоритетами, час потрібно використати якомога більш ефективно. Перший рік кожного життя надавав найбільше вільного часу та можливостей, щоб убезпечити державу від сповзання в сраку, і потрібно чимало обдумати, як це зробити.

Він зосередився на цій думці як на маяку та знову розплющив очі. Чорна мара все ще покривала краї свідомості, але нічого не вийде, якщо дати їй волю.

_Я не можу злетіти з котушок, потрібно рухатись далі, бо інакше збожеволію... знову..._

Його аж пересмикнуло від такої перспективи. Якщо знову зануритись в божевілля через безкінечний відчай... від всепроникливої похмурості, що здається пронизувала все навколо перед поглядом в кожному новому житті...

_Якщо я знову зійду з розуму... не певен, що зможу повернутись назад до норми..._

Він знову глибоко вдихнув повітря. Принаймні це теперішнє полювання за статками Мізинця давало достатньо нових вражень, щоб відігнати атмосферу розчарування. Майстер-над-монетою виявився, хоча Джоффрі й було ненависним це визнавати, справжнім фінансовим генієм. Там де інші лише би зривали вершки з королівських податків у власну кишеню, Мізинець розгорнув цілу мережу торгових компаній, складів, доків та борделів (причому чимало з них навіть не існувало в реальності) і використовував їх для пропускання через них податкових грошей, перш ніж вони дійдуть до "нього" як до представника влади. Також разом із щорічними порціями нових боргів у всіх, від Ланністерів та Церкви Семи до Залізного банку... все в ім'я короля, звичайно. Юнак повільно, дуже повільно проливав світло на здоровенну фінансову імперію виродка, хоча й мав обмежити свої пошуки стінами Королівської Гавані, з очевидних причин. Він не сумнівався, що гівнюк приклав руку до вбивства Тиріона в кінці останнього життя, мабуть маніпулюючи матінкою в ролі бездумного пішака... Біс мабуть підібрався занадто близько до істини. Принц провів чимало ночей мовчки читаючи бейлішеві записи, і було очевидним, що Тиріон мусив знайти декілька невідповідностей, так само як і племінник.

_Гравці формують гру, а гра формує гравців..._ подумав він загадково. З такою кількістю головоломних питань навколо себе - він почувався трохи поетично, треба визнати. Можливо Рейгар Таргарієн зі своєю одержимістю гри на арфі не був вже таки божевільним, як раніше вважав Джоффрі... або принаймні він був таким же божевільним, як принц зараз.

Він відкинув геть ту безглузду думку, коли дзвони продзвеніли настання полудня. Попереду ще чимало справ.

І якими неймовірними та захопливими ті справи будуть...

**3**

Роберт голосно зареготав, коли Джоффрі запитав короля, чи може він прийти на зібрання малої ради, і зареготав ще сильніше, коли юнак наполіг на своєму. Коли Роберт таки усвідомив, що це не жарт і син насправді питає серйозно, то на диво замовк, думаючи про щось своє та дивлячись в далечінь. Невдовзі він незграбно відповів ствердним кивком. Проте та дещиця поваги, котру юнак отримав від несправжнього "батька", наче випарувалась, коли Джоффрі спробував переконати його поводитись розумно.

\- Батьку, сотня тисяч золотих драконів _на турнір... це божевілля!_ \- вигукнув він, хапаючись руками за голову.

Вони сиділи в залі малої ради, в компанії всіх тих нікчем-радників, звичайно окрім Неда, котрий не був нікчемою. Звична прохолодна атмосфера кімнати нарад кудись поділась, замінена напруженням, що наче матеріалізувалось в повітрі, і Джоффрі мусив докладати зусиль, щоб тримати себе в руках.

_Щось я не пригадую, щоб та сума була такою величезною... це ж... це..._

\- Це божевілля, - прошепотів він, коли Роберт поглянув на нього з погрозою.

_\- Не_ _смій_, _хлопче_, забирати це в мене, - сказав король, лише на дещицю стримуючись від вибуху люті та може навіть... відчаю?

Джоффрі дурнувато похитав головою і обернувся до Неда: - Лорде Старк, будь ласка допоможіть моєму батькові побачити _істину, - _ попросив він Правицю Короля.

Нед мав незручний та насторожений вигляд, також похитав головою і поглянув на Джоффрі у відповідь: - Я вже намагався переконати його милість... без жодного ефекту, - мовив він, переводячи погляд на Роберта.

\- Чорти б вас забрали, я бачу _істину_, трясця, і вона звучить як "закрийте пельки і робіть так, як вам каже ваш король!" - заревів Баратеон, грюкнувши кухлем об стіл. - Так, тепер щодо дівчиська Таргарієнів! - додав він, дивлячись на Неда та Варіса, - Хочу, щоб вона здохла, і той ідіот Візеріс - також, - проголосив він.

Джоффрі не звернув на те все уваги, він майже маніакально тер долонями обличчя.

_Держава вже заборгувала шість мільйонів золотих драконів... шість мільйонів!_ Юнак із відчаєм поглянув на обуреного Неда, що намагався боронити Таргарієнів зі всіх сил.

_Шість мільйонів, котрі невдовзі переростуть в повні сім!_

\- В нас немає коштів для королівської армії, і тим більше для королівських пластунів, але є досить золота для _цієї дурні?!_ Я би міг спорядити цілий Легіон за той кошт! - вибухнув він, підводячись з крісла.

Роберт мав вигляд, наче не міг вирішити - відлупцювати хлопця чи зареготати з того всього. - Ага, в нас _є_ кошти. Ти зможеш погратись у війну, коли _сам_ станеш довбаним королем. О, я певен, та _дурня_ буде незабутнім видовищем... Королівська армія... - сказав він із бурканням, нарешті вирішивши злегка посміхнутись, його одразу підтримали розуміючі посмішки решти членів ради. Всі, від Ренлі до _Пицеля_, читали принцу короткі лекції щодо того, як працює воєнне ремесло, коли він раніше запропонував ідею щодо створення значної військової сили, що підкорялась би безпосередньо Короні. Вони повчали про речі на кшталт _васалів_ та _ополчення_, котрі _самі збирались_ на заклик короля.

Джоффрі просто сів назад із зітханням.

_\- ТРЯСЦЯ, Я ЗНАЮ, ЯК ВЕСТИ ВІЙНИ, Я ОСОБИСТО ВБИВ БІЛЬШЕ ЛЮДЕЙ, НІЖ ВИ ВСІ РАЗОМ! Я БУВ СВІДКОМ КІНЦЯ СВІТУ І БАЧИВ ЛЕГІОНИ ПРОКЛЯТИХ!_ \- хотілось заволати, але натомість він зміг видати лише сардонічну посмішку, котра аж ніяк не допомагала в цій справі.

Адже він був лише зеленим, дурнуватим принцом-підлітком, знову, і знову ж він забув про цей неприємний факт, як зажди після чергового повернення з Пурпуру. Тож Джоффрі просто схилив голову, повертаючись до реальності. Бути свідком того, як некомпетентна мала рада намагається керувати Сімома Королівствами (якщо брати слово "керувати" в максимально широкому значенні), було надзвичайно корисним уроком щодо того, як не варто чинити. Не дивно, що стабільність Семи Королівств розсипалась на друзки щоразу по смерті Роберта... конфлікти інтересів та неефективність правлячої коаліції, завдяки постійній відсутності короля, призвели до падіння ступеню правління на рівень Вільного Міста. Звісно, навіть величезне місто, як от Волантіс, може функціонувати при постійних інтригах та конфліктах між магістрами та радниками вищого рівня, але лише спробуйте примінити цей принцип до цілого континенту...

\- Іноді правителі мусять чинити жахливі речі задля блага всієї держави, лорд Старк, це насправді жорстка реальність, але ми не маємо права відкидати наш обов'язок, - говорив Пицель. В старого й _справді_ був дар до виголошування повчальних промов.

\- Подумайте про тисячі тих, хто загине, пане Правице, якщо Візеріс Таргарієн пересіче Вузьке море із цілою армією дотракійців, - продовжив Варіс врівноваженим голосом логіки. Його спроба видавалась вдалішою, ніж пицелева, проте, знаючи Неда... Джоффрі сумнівався, що це спрацює. Було дивовижним спостерігати, як мала рада вирішує деталі щодо вбивства Дейнеріс... він мав припущення, що врешті-решт Нед зміг переконати Роберта відступити від цієї затії, враховуючи те, що вона було жива й здорова, коли він зустрів її в Кварті..

Мабуть настав час для промови від шанованого лорда Бейліша. Принц спостерігав за чоловічком із сумішшю інтересу та відрази, розмірковуючи, яку мудрість той зараз проголосить. Його б не здивувало, якщо непередбачуваний виродок ось прямо тут проголосив би себе захисником Таргарієнів, і якось викрутився з цієї ситуації, або якби Петір запропонував якийсь вивернутий план щодо помилування Дейнеріс, але наполіг на вбивстві Візеріса, це принаймні могло б пояснити відсутність останнього в Кварті... Враховуючи його схильність до виграшних ходів в епіцентрі хаосу, все було можливим.

Нарешті він заговорив, хоча постійний джофрин погляд чомусь змусив його спітніти... та й в загальному Петір мав скуйовджений вигляд, наче перфектний фасад почав тріскати під тягарем багатьох безсонних ночей та сумнівів.

_Ну, якщо вашу фінансову імперію поступово знищує якась зловісна, невідома сутність, то так ви й маєте почуватись_, мстиво подумав Джоффрі, натяк на жорстоку посмішку несвідомо проявився на обличчі, коли він й далі спостерігав за своїм ворогом. Бейліш відвернув погляд та обернувся до Неда.

_О, це має бути цікавим..._

Бейліш прочистив горло, перш ніж почати із звичною улесливою посмішкою: - Коли вже опиняєтесь в ліжку з негарною жінкою, то краще заплющити очі й якнайшвидше закінчити справу, - сказав він, надавши посмішці знаючого відтінку. - Переріжте дівці горлянку, - закінчив він, схопивши кухоль, і рвучко випив.

Кухоль незграбно прокрутився в долоні, вино пролилось на стіл, всі присутні в залі злякались несподіваного голосного звуку. Джоффрі й далі вдивлявся на Бейліша, червоні прожилки гніву намагались закрити поле зору, тож він прикусив губу. Він раптово усвідомив, що всі дивляться на нього, і що в руці він тримає свого широколезого кинджала, котрого вгатив прямо в поверхню дубового столу. Юнак витягнув зброю з дерева, заховав назад у піхви на поясі і знову нахилився над столом, намагаючись приховати дику жагу крові за беззахисною посмішкою.

\- Так, переріжте їй горлянку... ви ж на цьому розумієтесь, пане, чи не так? - запитав він, досі дивлячись на Бейліша, посмішка стала більш несамовитою, аніж беззахисною. Той виглядав збентеженим і дещо наляканим, тож Джоффрі доклав зусиль та опанував себе. Він вирішив продовжити промову і перевести увагу в інше русло, так наче нічого не трапилось.

\- Я погоджуюсь з рештою присутніх в малій раді, лорд Старк, Дейнеріс Таргарієн не можна залишати живою... - мовив він чесно, переводячи погляд на Неда. - Я розумію, що примарна перспектива майбутньої війни може здатись малоймовірною в порівнянні із життями невинної ненародженої дитини та жінки, котра не зробила нічого поганого, лише народилась не в тій родині... Але, Неде, ти ж бачив, що війна робить із людьми, з невинними, з містами, із _цим конкретним_ містом... будь ласка, пригадай їхні обличчя, обличчя вдів та дітей, що вмирали з голоду, зіпсовані врожаї та залиті кров'ю поля... звичайно, королівський флот подолає будь-який флот найманців, але зловити їх у відкритому морі буде дуже важко, і є чималий шанс, що вони прослизнуть повз нас та висадяться на березі... і тоді, так, ми переможемо їх... ціною смертей тисяч вояків, якраз перед початком нової зими. Прошу, Неде, подумай про тисячі, котрих ти прирікаєш на смерть, - закінчив він, благаючи.

_Сподіваюсь - Дейнеріс ніколи не перетне Вузьке море..._ подумав він, поки Нед зважував відповідь, конфлікт протилежних думок був очевидним на обличчі Правиці. Так, вона якось втратить свого кхала та весь кхаласар, десь під час їхнього маршу крізь Червону Пустку, але вона все ж отримала _драконів_... і ще було _щось_ в ній таке... щось, від чого в нього ставало дибки волосся на шиї.

Стільки життів може бути врятовано, якщо вона помре, хоча був чималий шанс на те, що повний інтриг Ессос проковтне її, і дракони їй не допоможуть...

Роберт знову вгатив рукою по столі: - Ніколи не думав, що скажу це - але мій син має рацію. Заради Семи, Неде, просто зроби це! - сказав він.

Нед наче зміг подолати внутрішній конфлікт та похитав головою.

_Ну от тобі й на..._ подумав Джоффрі.

**4**

Регулярні виходи в місто не вдалось приховати, особливо вранішні, коли він під світлом сонця бродив містом, розшукуючи чисельні заклади Мізинця, спостерігаючи за їхньою звичною роботою. Коли матінка приперла його до стінки з питаннями, він бовкнув перше, що прийшло на розум. Ну, насправді не перше, а друге.

\- Тирі... - він затнувся, пригадавши материну ненависть до дядька, - Ах, я маю на увазі, що гуляю з леді Сансою, звичайно ж, - сказав він таким тоном, наче це було самоочевидним питанням.

Здається це дещо заспокоїло королеву... лише пізніше він пожалкував за таку наче чудову відмовку. Брехня розвалилась би одразу, якби хтось запитав Сансу про це... і це би привернуло ще більше уваги до нього... Натомість треба було сказати про Тиріона, і в сраку всі наслідки такого зізнання. Це ж спрацювало досить непогано кілька життів тому, коли він зустрів... Налію...

Юнак глибоко вдихнув.

\- Джоффрі? Що трапилось? - запитала Санса, коли вони прохо-дили повз Гак.

\- А-а? Та пусте, - відповів він, моргнувши, озирнувся назад і побачив Пса в кількох метрах позаду, котрий слідкував щодо небезпек чи злодюжок. Санса з цікавістю подивилась на нього, руде волосся мало допомагало в маскуванні. Пропозиція "секретних" прогулянок разом з принцом здалась їй надзвичайно романтичною... Джоффрі подумав, як же хитро він все влаштував, замаскувавши справжнє секретне завдання під прикриттям іншого, значно менш "секретного".

Врешті-решт, хто б запідозрив слухняну юну Сансу в ролі прикриття вбивчого маніяка, що відривав шмат за шматом від мізинцевої імперії? Очевидно, підозрювати _його_ поміж всіх інших людей було б божевіллям, навіть по міркам Бейліша, проте клятий Мізинець мабуть вже здогадався, що Тінню був хтось, хто мав легкий доступ до Червоного Замку, і коли він перебере всі потенційні кандидатури, то неминуче зверне підозри на малого принца, що так часто буває відсутнім в твердині.

Хоча він визнавав, що придумав всі ці відмовки вже постфактум, після початку прогулянок.

\- Вони такі величезні... як взагалі хтось міг виготовити скло такого розміру, щоб покрити ці вітражі? - запитала Санса в нього, роздивляючись септу Бейлора, що височіла неподалік.

\- Насправді довелось ввозити готові вікна прямо з Міру, і половина з них потрощились дорогою сюди, - відповів він, пригадуючи часи, коли вивчав архітектуру. - Й зараз під кожним вікном можна бачити виступи, де робітники ставили тимчасові крани для підйому вітражів догори, - сказав він.

\- Це мабуть були місяці важкої роботи, - зауважила вона неуважно, беручи його за руку.

\- Роки, - відповів Джоффрі, відчуваючи приємне тепло та розслаблення, коли обернувся та поглянув їй в обличчя.

_"__Джоффрі, прошу! Я мусила! Я мусила!__"__ заверещав голос, рука тримала меча в нетерплячці, і оскал на обличчі все ширшав та ширшав та ширшав..._

\- Ой! Мені боляче! - раптово вигукнула Санса.

Джоффрі відпустив її долоню, так наче то була розжарена жарівня, важко дихаючи і ледь втримався на ногах. - Ооох... Ооох... - виривалось з рота після кожного подиху, він ще не оговтався від несподіваного підступного удару свідомості. Він би впав на коліна, якби не підтримка сансиних рук. Вона міцно вхопилась за нього, і він відчув, як швидко б'ється її серце, коли вона повела його кудись.

\- Джоффрі? Джоффрі?! - запитала дівчина, коли посадила його на купу складених ящиків в кутку вулиці, повз проходили юрби людей, котрим не було жодного діла до них. Пес дивно дивився на нього, лише на дрібку стримуючи бажання припинити цю сцену та потягнути їх обох назад до Червоного Замку.

\- Я... я в нормі... - вимовив він, глибоко дихаючи, поки запаморочення поступово відступало. - Це... давненько такого не траплялось... - сказав він, здригаючись, і знайшов спокій в обіймах Санси, котра не відпускала його з тієї миті, коли вони сіли. Він опанував свої відчуття і розслабився, так ніби сидів біля багаття, сансин дотик відчувався одночасно приємним та жахливо болючим одночасно.

\- Сансо, пробач мене будь ласка, мені так шкода... - почав він панічно, навіть коли вона похитала головою.

\- З рукою все добре, - збрехала вона, намагаючись приховати її в складках сукні, проте Джоффрі зауважив, як кров знову почала циркулювати під шкірою, поступово повертаючи природній рожевий відтінок.

_Я знову скривдив її..._

\- Джоффрі! Опануй себе! Зі мною все добре! - вона рішуче наполягала, злегка штовхнувши його. Джоффрі був досить шокованим цією незвичною поведінкою, але недостатньо, щоб змінити вже прийняте рішення щодо цієї, як виявилось, невдалої затії.

\- Ми повертаємось до Червоного Замку, ні... - його перервав ляпас по щоці від сансиної долоні. Він застиг на місці, здивований та збентежений, поки ліва сторона обличчя повільно сіпалась, та монотонно моргав. Санса із викликом дивилась на нього ще десь з чверть секунди, а тоді почервоніла від підборіддя до чола та прикрила рота обома долонями.

Вони так витріщались один на одну протягом часу, що здавався годинами, аж враз Джоффрі зреагував. Зненацька його обличчя скривилось в дивному, чимось подібному на гавкання вибуху реготу, що прорвався з рота наче якийсь невеличкий похмурий демон. Санса й далі тримала долоні біля рота, коли почала сміятись також, маючи вигляд, наче зараз переживає найгіршу мить в житті та не має сил стримати хихотіння. Джоффрі й далі сміявся, навіть не намагаючись зупинитись, і просто дивувався нереальності цієї ситуації.

Вона затихла невдовзі після нього, коли Джоффрі вдихнув на повні груди.

_Боги, це відчувалось... добре_, подумав він, дещо здивований.

Джоффрі почухав голову, перш ніж знову подивитись на септу Бейлора. - Е-е... центральний вівтар всередині виглядає ще краще, ніж ці вітражі... - він незграбно замовк.

\- Звучить непогано, - підтримала Санса трохи нервовим голосом, киваючи майже автоматично, - Давай зайдемо й подивимось, - вона додала швидко та рушила до будівлі, вдаючи, наче нічого дивного й не сталось.

Принц одразу приєднався до неї, змішаний вир відчуттів обертався в голові із силою моря та шторму, його самосвідомість здавалась маленьким човником, що загубився на поверхні виру і плив в збентеженні.

Того дня він так і не втілив задумане щодо мізинцевого закладу.

**5**

Сандор знайшов Джоффрі в звичному місці, в Королівській бібліотеці, і застиг перед незвичним видовищем - принц стояв перед десятьма служникама, котрі демонстрували різноманітні вирази, як от застаріле страждання, страх, збентеження чи й гумор.

\- Гаразд, слухайте всі... зачекайте хвильку... - сказав Джоффрі, виструнчившись нерухомо.

\- Зараз! - додав він, не рухаючись ні на дюйм, коли всі навколо зробили крок направо. Вони застигли на новому місці, коли Джоффрі заплющив очі... і відкрив їх із зітханням.

\- А, нічого, - сказав він із розчаруванням, - Можливо якщо ми спробуємо в іншу сторону... - він розмірковував вголос, чухаючи неіснуючу борідку.

\- ... Я безнадійний, чи не так? - запитав він, побачивши Пса, так наче виправдовувався. Пес просто промовчав, дивлячись на хлопця, обмірковуючи це все. Це не було найдивнішим з того, що принц чинив останнім часом.

\- Твоя матір шукала тебе, - сказав він, коли служки почали виходити з бібліотеки. Кліган міг лише здогадуватись, що від них бажав добитись малий гівнюк для втілення своїх забаганок

\- Чого вона хотіла? - Джоффрі запитав у відповідь, крокуючи до столу та дивлячись на сузір'я, намальовані на ньому із надзвичайною точністю. Якщо й була хоч якась надія врятувати Вестерос, то в знанні всіх учасників цієї клятої гри, а це означало розслідування щодо всіх гравців, присутніх у місті. Він почав з Мізинця, через очевидну причину... через той підступ, що Бейліш вчинив якраз перед попередньою смертю. Юнак мав підозру, що доведеться щось зробити відносно матері також...

Він зітхнув, знову роздивляючись сузір'я, хоча в цей час вже й так знав їх на пам'ять від а до я.

Принц ледь не вбив Бейліша одразу, як опритомнів в цьому житті, але обережність та перспектива кращої нагороди зупинила його руку. Він мав дізнатись кожну найменшу схему та махінацію виродка, перш ніж _подбати_ про нього... всі ті золоті дракони мали ж _кудись_ стікатись...а йому таки потрібні ті дракони, чим раніше, тим краще.

Він мав певні плани.

Досить затратні плани.

\- Щось на кшталт гаптованого одягу, який ти маєш вдягнути на турнір в честь Правиці, - сказав Сандор, впавши на одну з лавок із втомленим буркотом, без сумніву його дратувала роль хлопчика на побігеньках. Джоффрі все ж був вдячний за те буркотіння, Сандор нарешті почав виходити за межі своєї похмурої мушлі, так само як і колись давно, наскільки він пам'ятав...

Юнак буркнув, розсовуючи листи паперу та пергаменти: - Гаптований одяг, га? Я піду в своєму обладунку, можливо тоді "батько" почне серйозніше до мене ставитись... довбані сто тисяч золотих драконів... - мовив він, похитуючи головою з всього того ідіотизму, аж враз випрямив спину.

\- Сто тисяч золотих драконів... - пробурмотів він, ковтаючи закінчення слів.

_\- Сто тисяч золотих драконів, -_ повторив він, обернувшись до Сандора із дещо маніакальною усмішкою на обличчі. Тиша простяглась, поки він уважно розглядав свого присяжного захисника.

\- Сандоре, я хочу, щоб ти навчив мене битись на лицарському герці, - сказав він.

Пес виглядав нажаханим.

**6**

Турнірне поле, що простяглося одразу під стінами Королівської Гавані, нагадувало вулик під час роїння. Робітники були зайняті зведенням тентів та яток, а також помостів для глядачів вздовж трьох основних місць змагань. Джоффрі наче відчував заряд ентузіазму по всьому місту, від дворян та простого люду - однаково, коли величні павільйони великих домів та дерев'яні помости для простого люду виростали тут і там наче величезні кити, що прокидались і піднімались з глибин. Щодня все більше та більше знамен з'являлось на верхівках тентів, щоб щоранку вітати місто, хоча власне лорди та лицарі ще не прибули, лише простолюдини - робітники, ковалі та теслі - працювали вдень та вночі, споряджаючи поле турніру "для Правиці", як це офіційно вважалось.

І серед них - Джоффрі, вбраний в повний латний обладунок, котрий носив впродовж минулого життя, коли вів королівськоземців у бій, верхи на чорному коні та з списом та щитом в руках.

\- ВПЕРЕД! - проревів Пес, стоячи по праву руку від принца.

\- Рушай, Місячне Сяйво! - заволав Джоффрі, пришпорюючи вірного звіра, опустив списа і хутко набрав швидкості, галопуючи до кінця майданчику для герцю.

\- Ти тримаєш спис занадто низько! Догори! Догори! - волав Пес.

Джоффрі виправив захват якраз вчасно, щоб вдарити списом по дерев'яному, набитому соломою, противнику. Плече манекена розлетілось на друзки, і Джоффрі відкинув списа вбік через раптовий укол болю. Він зупинив Місячне Світло безмовною командою, одними лише колінами, і почав терти власне плече, скривившись від болю.

\- Це вже краще, але ти й досі не опанував баланс. Це не молот, тобі потрібно вкладати в удар рух всього тіла... твоя рука це лише... - Пес затнувся, обертаючи долонею та шукаючи потрібне порівняння. Джоффрі здалось, що Кліган ніколи не очікував, що колись буде вчити когось, як битись на герці... особливо цього конкретного юнака.

\- Фінальна частина рівняння? Природне вираження зусиль, докладених раніше? Природне вирішення проблеми? - Джоффрі спробував підказати, зупинивши коня прямо перед королівською ложею, безлюдною в цей час, за винятком Сандора та кількох зацікавлених простолюдинів.

Сандор пирхнув, як цього Джоффрі і очікував. - Просто вважай руку кінцевим результатом всього іншого, твоєї інерції, твоїх колін, спини. Твоя рука лише вказує їм, куди прикласти зусилля, - сказав Сандор.

\- Гмм, тоді рука - це річ, що зв'язує все докупи? Вона має силу зіпсувати ідеально вивірений удар, але не має власних сил, щоб самій повторити його... звучить так, наче вона є королем! - буркнув Джоффрі, рушаючи на початкову позицію в кінці турнірного майдану.

\- Знову! - наказав він, і служник замінив пошкодженого манекена цілим, котрого взяв з возу біля протилежного кінця поля, інший служник приніс йому спис.

Коли Джоффрі поглянув на Пса і кивнув, вираз обличчя останнього добродушна людина могла назвати б похмурою повагою.

\- ВПЕРЕД! - заревів він.

Джоффрі пришпорив коня і той помчав вперед наче блискавка. Він опустив списа, але не занадто низько, вирівнявши його по цілі, примружившись та крутанувшись всім тілом. В результаті, коли він здійснив удар, спис потрощився, але плече лише легенько смикнуло, не так як в попередні рази протягом того дня, від котрих залишались масивні синці та гематоми. Дерев'яний ворог впав на землю із дірою в животі, і Джоффрі посміхнувся, коли Місячне Сяйво погарцював до Сандора.

\- ...А ти швидко вчишся, - сказав Пес, приховуючи за словами щире зневір'я.

Юнак зареготав з того, наче почув смішний жарт: - Якби ж то, - сказав він, посміхаючись, і знову рушив до стартового місця. - Знову! - вигукнув він.

\- Ми вже закінчись сьогоднішнє тренування, ти добре себе показав... дуже добре, - мовив Сандор, зістрибуючи вниз на землю з королівської ложі.

\- Що ти таке верзеш, Сандоре?! Не можна гаяти час, поки сонце ще світить! - вигукнув юнак, хапаючи черговий спис з рук дещо занепокоєного служника.

Пес спробував обдумати це, поки служники міняли тренувального солом'яного манекена. Джоффрі знову збив його додолу, покращивши прицілення, цього разу вдаривши прямо в груди.

\- ... Ми ж стирчимо з самого світанку, ти вже тренуєшся важче, ніж будь-який молодик з бачених мною... на сьогодні досить, - Сандор приховано повчав його, зберігаючи нейтральний вираз обличчя.

Джоффрі ці слова очевидно _обурили_, і він пустив коня прямо до Клігана. - Досить на сьогодні? Сандоре, я жалюгідно атакую, я ж колись маю стати королем - і ледь-ледь можу перемогти солом'яне опудало в лицарському герці? - запитав він із очевидним здивуванням.

_Ну гаразд, не знаю там, на котру дівку він хоче справити враження, але це вже пора закінчувати,_ подумав Сандор, хапаючи повіддя Місячного Сяйва: - Ми повертаємось до Червоного Замку, не треба жодних запе... - він перервався, коли кінь ледь не відкусив його долоню. Сандор відчув, як по хребту біжать дрижаки, коли юний принц, котрий вередував як маля на рахунок їжі ще кілька місяців тому, зараз поглянув на нього зверху із кам'яним виразом обличчя та поглядом _змусив_ Клігана відступити назад.

\- Ми залишимося тут аж поки Місяць не зійде, якщо треба буде, зрозуміло, Сандоре? - наказав він голосом, що наче піднімався з самих глибин. Пес промовчав, опустивши погляд, та поглянув на джоффрине плече, добряче потовчене, та на краплі крові на долоні. - Твої рани...

\- Я знаю можливості свого тіла, Сандоре, я витримаю ще зо два десятки спроб, - відповів хлопець, проїжджаючи повз охоронця, очевидно тамуючи біль (Кліган мав визнати), від якого звичайний юнак-дворянин вже би катулявся по землі із червоним обличчям.

\- Знову! - вигукнув Джоффрі, під'їжджаючи до служника. - Гей, ти, принеси додаткові списи, - сказав він тому чоловіку, кидаючи погляд на півдюжини списів, що стирчали з бочки.

**7**

Червоний Замок тієї ночі спав насторожено, патрулі вартових ходили звичними маршрутами стінами та коридорами, поки нічна зміна слуг тихенько займались прибиранням пилюки та сміття. Один конкретний вартовий, червоноплащник з Ланніспорта на ймення Тайфер, зупинився на мить і поглянув у вікно. Він перевів погляд вниз, з висоти високої вежі, оглядаючи внутрішнє подвір'я Червоного Замку, щоб переконатись, чи ніхто не видирається стіною догори. Він зауважив іронію в думці, що саме ланністерівський вартовий вишукує найманих вбивць, котрі намагаються вдертись в Червоний Замок. Хай там як, лицемір чи ні, але Тайвін Ланністер був його паном-лордом і людиною, що підняла Тайфера догори з глибин нужденності.

Вартовий, очевидно вдоволений своєю пильністю, продовжив обхід коридором, червоний килим під ногами приглушував кроки, коли він перевіряв закутки біля контрфорсів, що регулярно випинались всередину коридору.

Легенький вітерець подув в приміщенні, коли вартовий пішов, полум'я смолоскипів замайоріло та заспокоїлось, якась птаха зацвірінькала на віддалі. Потім в коридорі зависла тиша на деякий час, аж враз пара шкіряних чобіт повільно висунулась з верху вікна. За чоботами з'явились вугільно-чорні штани і такий же плащ, і невдовзі вбрана в чорне фігура обережно рушила коридором, безшумно ставлячи ноги на червоний килим, та трохи прискорилась. Силует обернувся біля відкритих дверей і рушив догори довгими спіральними сходами до вершини башти, перш ніж зупинитись на мить.

Блідо-зелені очі невідомого застигли на мить, решту обличчя було не видно під чорним шарфом. Зненацька він вистрибнув через вікно збоку, і все навколо огорнула тиша. Пройшло трохи часу, перш ніж масивні, гучні кроки загриміли спіральними сходами, випереджаючи появу чоловіка в кольчузі, котрий спускався вниз із смолоскипом в руці. Він пройшов біля того вікна, навіть не поглянувши крізь нього та позіхаючи. Невдовзі знову запанувала тиша і чорний силует знову з'явився на сходах. Він зупинився навпроти дубових дверей та приставив вухо до деревини, очікуючи так з п'ять хвилин, перш ніж повільно опустився на коліна та витягнув набір відмичок. Невідомий тихо матюкнувся, напружено працюючи над замком, відчувався брак досвіду з таким приладдям, але поступово ефективність зростала, і почулося клацання. Він повільно прочинив двері, зайшов в кімнату та закрив двері позаду себе.

Кабінет грандмейстера Пицеля виглядав аж занадто знайомим, хоча Джоффрі й не міг пригадати його обриси; купи пергаментів та мейстерських інструментів безсистемно лежали на полицях чи важкому дубовому столі. Він швидко пройшов всередину кімнати, скануючи очима все навколо, та підійшов до центрального столу грандмейстера. Довелось трохи попрацювати відмичками із великою шухлядою , поки вдалось відкрити її та витягти звідти стос листів. Він гарячково переглянув їх, зламані печаті не приховували нічого, окрім різноманітних грамот чи списків реквізицій, а також чисельної кореспонденції академічного характеру з Цитаделлю. Джоффрі похитав головою та продовжив перевірку пошти, механічно рухаючи очима при перегляді, витягуючи новий зі стосу через кілька секунд після усвідомлення змісту попереднього.

Він зупинився, коли почув кроки, гучні та швидкі. Озирнувся навкруги безпорадно в пошуках місця сховку посеред тісної кімнати, але тут ледь вистачало місця, щоб стати в повний ріст між книжковими полицями та безладом на столах.

Він поглянув вгору до високого склепіння, коли почув звук ключа в замку, і зробив один крок назад, перш ніж кинутись до стіни, а по тому - видерся догори по кладці, чіпляючись пальцями рук та ніг за виступи цеглин.

Двері відкрились й показався підозріло насторожений грандмейстер Пицель, що тримав олійну лампу, він дивно тримав в'язанку ключів, замикаючи двері зсередини. Старий похитав головою, перш ніж хутко підійти до шафи з реагентами, бурмочучи щось під ніс, занадто тихо для джоффриних вух. Він завис на верхівці стіни, в кількох метрах над підлогою, та застиг нерухомо, поки Пицель пересувався кімнатою, знову й знову хитаючи головою та відкриваючи ключем найближчі дверцята шафи. Рухи Пицеля були самовпевненими, без жодного сліду старечої немочі чи тремтіння, згорблена постава змінилась на гордовиту виструнченнісь. Джоффрі не йняв віри власним очам, коли грандмейстер вийняв щось із шафи, невеличкий скляний фіал, котрого швидко відкоркував та випив одним довгим ковтком. Потім задоволено зітхнув, спершись рукою на шафу протягом кількох хвилин, потираючи шию іншою.

Джоффрі злизав краплю поту, що повзла шкірою біля рота, майже не дихаючи, коли грандмейстрер забуркотів, закриваючи дверцята шафи, а по тому рушив до дверей. Джоффрі почув, як той замкнув за собою двері, і зразу - швидкі кроки, котрі поступово тихішали та сповільнювали темп, поки старий спускався сходами донизу башти; лише тоді він вирішив спуститись вниз зі стіни.

_Так і знав, щось мене муляло на рахунок нашого любого грандмейстера в попередньому житті... очі зрадили його. Занадто насторожені, як на миршавого дурня, котрим він себе показує..._

Він запхав в піхви кинджал, котрий ніби сам собою опинився в його руці, та рушив до незамкненої шафи, відкрив дверцята та витягнув порожній фіал. підніс ближче до носа, швидко вдихнув і зробив глибокий вдих чистого повітря.

\- ...Жіноче мереживо, - прошепотів він, схиливши набік голову, та знову глибоко вдихнув, - І ще щось... нічна тінь..? Ні... - сказав він сам до себе, обшукуючи віддалені закутки кабінета, за рядом великих пляшок, котрі перекривали лінію обзору, великих пляшок, котрі, і Джоффрі міг би заприсягтись в цьому, були заповнені винним оцтом.

_Цікаво... а що це в нас таке..._

Він знайшов ще дві ємності з якоюсь помаранчевою рідиною та відкоркував одну, обережно понюхавши.

\- Однозначно не нічна тінь... може дещиця печіночника? Так... цікаво... що ще тут є... - бурмотів юнак, повністю поглинутий ентузіазмом дослідника. Пройшли ж буквально цілі життя після того, як він востаннє займався чимось подібним в Цитаделі. - Звіробій? - запитав він сам себе, перш ніж легко занурити палець у в'язку рідину, покласти краплинку на язик, а потім витерти його об край рукава.

\- Ні... занадто концентроване... - почувся шепіт, рука хапала повітря, поки він думав.

_По бороді текло, в рот не попало,_ пожартував він подумки і зморщив обличчя в гримасі розчарування. Потім трохи розслабився, перш ніж знову понюхати.

\- Спецієцвіт... - пробурмотів він, роздивляючись фіал. - Але для чого його змішувати з жіночим мере... - принц затнувся, підводячи брови. - Ой, - почувся шепіт.

Щоб зробити спеціємолочко, стимулятор.

Дуже потужний стимулятор, якщо його ще підсилити печіночником. Дуже потужне зілля, що викликає _сильну_ залежність.

_Слизький, ой який ти слизький, грандмейстере Пицелю... покидьок не тільки прикидався старшим, ніж насправді, та симулював старечий маразм, він також насправді був значно активнішим і розумнішим, ніж мав би бути, якби не симулював свій стан. Цікаво, скільки інших людей повелись на цей обман..._

Він обережно поставив все на свої місця, так наче ніхто тут і не порпався, та повернувся до столу. Тепер, коли він знав правду про Пицеля, стало очевидним, що у великій шухляді нічого цінного не знайдеться. Навіть замкнута на замок скриня під вікном була лише очевидною приманкою. Натомість він схилився під стіл, обшукуючи руками все на підлозі та обмацуючи кожен кутик столу, поки не знайшов невеличку коробку, сховану під масивною шухлядою. Джоффрі обережно відкрив крихітні дверцята, використавши кинджал на випадок можливої пастки, наладованої Пицелем.

Запобіжні засоби виявились зайвими, коли дерев'яна скринька впала на долоню, і джоффрині блідо-зелені очі наче заіскрились зсередини під світлом молодого місяця, що сяяв через вікно.  
Він відкрив скриньку і знайшов купку листів та додаткові три фіали з помаранчевою субстанцією всередині. Юнак уважно переглянув записи, читаючи швидко, але ефективно.

Текст був записаний з якимось кодом, але Джоффрі заздалегідь взяв із собою пергамент та перо. Після цілих місяців, котрі він витратив вивчаючи та поглиблюючи знання про шифрування, від найсучасніших до найекзотичніших, під час тієї навіженої гонки в пошуках відповіді на свої питання, він вирахував цю обернуту версію вертикального шифру мейстера Гойля майже одразу.

Брови поповзли догори, вище й вище, після кожного наступного листа.

_Кишеньковий мейстер Тайвіна... ну, в цьому нічого нового не має, гадаю..._

_Глибина_ співпраці між цими двома виявилась надзвичайною, і Пицель був значно, значно більшим, аніж банальний інформатор, що відсилав звіти про все підряд прямо в Кастерлі-на-Скелі. Через грандмейстера Тайвін мав необмежений доступ до медичних записів всіх мешканців Червоного Замку та керував діями своєї маріонетки, від щотижневого змішування нових порцій місячного чаю для Серсеї таким чином, щоб напій ставав малоефективним, до інструкцій щодо того, як лікувати робертову печію. Останнє по правді межувало зі зрадою... бо якщо змішувати звичні ліки із дистильованим екстрактом бутонів шафрану... маловідомим, але сильним коагулянтом...

_Не дивно, що Роберт майже не втратив крові після того нещасного випадку з кабаном... заради богів..._

Джоффрі похитав головою від зневіри, напружено думаючи.

_А щоб мене коні грали, кожен другий раз, коли "бідне серце" короля боліло, насправді був результатом передозування наперстянки... а ще, враховуючи типову м'ясну дієту... та якби в Королівській Гавані була б каналізація, то й вона була б чистішою за робертові артерії!_

_Але чому? Для чого Тайвіну таке чинити?_

_...Ну, точніше, для чого саме зараз?_

_Мабуть щось пішло не по плану_, подумав він, сівши на підлогу, досі насторожено прислухаючись до сторонніх звуків, але все було тихо. Юнак заплющив очі і уявно поринув в морі здогадок, потопаючи в каламутному світі інтриг, котрий досі був незвичним для нього. Чого Тайвін бажав досягнути?

_Це ж просто, панування Ланністерів над всіма іншими. Що означало би - моє правління... та смерть Роберта... Проте я досі занадто юний__;__ він же має знати, що таке раннє наслідування може із значним шансом привести до претензій Ренлі на трон... Чому б не почекати, поки я трохи подорослішаю, змужнію та зможу захистити державу - в очах оточуючих принаймні? Можливо він недооцінює загрозу з боку Ренлі та не зважає на нього? Може йому не відомо про інтриги та підтримку Тиреллів..._

_Ні,_ вирахував він, _Тайвін занадто обережний у випадках, коли це не зачіпає його гордість та честь... навіть одне королівство, Штормові землі, здатні вчинити хаос із справою всього життя... мабуть він запланував робертову смерть через переїдання та псування здоров'я ще декілька років тому, щоб зняти Роберта із шахівниці, коли спадкоємець... тобто я... займу більш виграшну позицію. А це має сенс, якщо врахувати поступове зменшення дозування місячного чаю для матері, він бажає ще кількох потомків короля від своєї дочки, про всяк випадок..._

_Ось на цьому план і зламався..._ подумав хлопець, намагаючись підсумувати все, що дізнався про Пицеля протягом всіх тих життів.

_Мейстер не був світилом науки в медицині, принаймні згідно чуток. Звичайно, старий мав срібну ланку, але шафранові бутони складні в обробці, особливо враховуючи їхню відносну маловідомість в якості лікувального реагенту. Більшість мейстерів радше використала би... _юнак порився в глибинах пам'яті, шукаючи назву.  
_Морозна троянда, значно простіший коагулянт... котрий ще й значно легше виявити... Пицелеві розрахунки мабуть були помилковими, доза виявилась зависокою... додайте ще смерть Джона Аррина, плюс розгульний спосіб життя... не дивно, що Роберт постійно дає дуба, так чи інакше._

Джоффрі моргнув.

_Шкода... вже була нанесена._

Звісно, підтримуюче стан лікування та зміна способу життя могли б допомогти, але...

Джоффрі продовжив розгляд листів, швидко виявивши, що "лікування" почалось вже давненько. Занадто давно.

Роберт по суті вже був ходячим мерцем.

_...Ах ви виродки... тупі, неотесані виродки..._

Нитка, що зв'язувала докупи державу і зберігала мир в Семи Королівствах, невдовзі мала б порватись так чи інакше... єдиним важливим питанням було коли саме.

Джоффрі вгамував темне бажання випатрати Пицеля іржавим мечем, намагаючись зберегти голову холодною, поки переглядав інші листи. Десь має бути втрачена ланка. Хтось же має постачати спеціємолочко, тому що алхімічне начиння, необхідне для приготування того зілля, було відсутнє в цій лабораторії, та й мабуть знань щодо цього не вистачало... а тайвінові листи жодного разу не згадували про пицелеву залежність.

Джоффрі набурмосився, коли знайшов кілька незашифрованих листів, звичайних списків. Текст був різноманітним, від "_іббенійських купців_" та "_смерті Джона Аррина_" до "_Дейнеріс Таргарієн_" і "_Драконячої Ями_"... та листи мали невеличкі шкіряні зав'язки, дещо менші за долоню, ідеальні для зберігання одного чи двох фіалів спеціємолочка... без жодного підпису.

Один, другий, третій...

Джоффрі швидко зрозумів, що постачальник запитував про інформацію... хоча точно переконатись можна було би лише побачивши пицелеві відповіді.

_Черговий подвійний блеф, два прихованих господаря, один ховається в тіні іншого._

Гра престолів мала значно більше прихованих рівнів, ніж він гадав... а він ще навіть не починав із Варісом, найбільш очевидним гравцем щодо інтриг... а чи той був таким? Чи може десь поблизу ховався навіть більш компетентний інтриган, котрий лише прикривався Павуком?

_Ненавиджу інтриги,_ подумав він, роздратований всіма цими поворотами та гамбітами. Вони не дуже відрізнялись від лабіринтів, що формували Пурпур, якщо подумати з такої точки зору, просто в дещо іншій ступені розчарування та подвійних питань.

_А як Пицель отримує спеціємолочко, його ж не можуть приносити круки, хіба що двійко помічників старого також замішані у все це..._

Він тихо замугикав, крокуючи до вікна, на мить поглянувши вниз, перш ніж оглянути віконну раму в пошуках чогось незвичного. Підвіконня було чистим, аж _занадто_ чистим. Джоффрі звузив очі, промацуючи пальцями краї підвіконня, відчувши щось сухе і злегка липке на самому краї. Він понюхав ту чорну штуку, перш ніж прочистити ніс, витираючи палець начисто хустинкою.

_Послід крука... Вони приносять Пицелю дози та накази через це саме вікно... це означає, що другий пицелевий господар має доступ до спеціально тренованих круків... Цікаво._

Юнак розмістив все на свої місця, залишаючи кімнату такою, наче тут нікого не було, тихо відчинив двері відмичкою та закрив їх за собою, а потім рушив сходами вниз. Потрібно багато чого обміркувати.

**8**

Вілл із Старого Мосту був ідеальним об'єктом для стеження. Як один з чотирьох ключників, він доповідав напряму Бейлішу і слугував в ролі однієї із зв'язкових ланок між майстром-над-монетою та корумпованою мережею капітанів-золотоплащників, морських торгових компаній, складів та, звичайно ж, перинних домів (тобто борделів).

Принц витратив чимало часу, щоб оглянути у всій величі фінансову імперію, котру Бейліш якось зміг приховано створити прямо в столиці на очах у всіх. Звичайно, він сам особисто спалив та пошкодив значну частку згаданої імперії, це було абсолютно необхідно для вгамування глибокого розчарування. Лише через деякий час інша думка вкорінилась в джоффриній голові.

Досить лінива думка щодо згаданої імперії - а якщо змусити її працювати для... іншої, більш піднесеної мети. Врешті-решт, для чого палити те, що може знадобитись? Особливо тепер, коли в Джоффрі з'явились певні досить... _затратні_ ідеї.

Ніс зачухався, коли він нечутно зупинився за возом, повним злитків кричного заліза, коли об'єкт спостереження озирнувся.

_Привести до ладу міське дно - це звучить непогано,_ подумав він, сповільнюючи ходу якраз настільки, щоб пропустити перед собою робітника із великим ящиком та непомітно рушити під прикриттям воза.

Об'єкт крокував далі, пливучи серед металевої мелодії творення, котра лунала з кузень та ливарень Сталевої вулиці. Бейліш нарешті зрозумів, що Вілл мабуть знаходиться під наглядом, а Джоффрі сам зрозумів, що _той_ зрозумів, коли Вілл провів цілих два дні в безладних кружляннях вулицями, навіть на квартал не наближаючись до жодного з бейлішевих закладів (тих, що досі існували). Це, та ще й купка бандюків, котрі йшли слідом за ключником, без сумніву маючи наказ зловити переслідувача і розтрощити череп зловісної "Тіні" своїм довбнями.

Отже Джоффрі змінив тактику, перемкнувши увагу на іншого ключника, такого собі Женнета Вотерса. Виявилось, що цей конкретний чиновник займався переважно чистим шпигунством, а не економічними обов'язками, і проводив більшість часу в організації праці мережі шпигунів, котрі вливались в оточення різноманітних благородних чи по іншому важливих мешканців міста, від леді Стокворт до Тороса Мірійського.

Він зупинився біля зграйки пажів, що торгувались з огрядним ковалем та його більш атлетичним помічником, зупинився так, що сторонній спостерігач міг би подумати про цього юнака як учасника юного товариства, але самі молоді дворяни сприймали б його, як чергового перехожого, котрий цікавиться асортиментом. Джоффрі трохи повернув голову і побачив женнетового попихача, безіменного щура з Блошиного Дна, котрий зупинився біля іншої крамниці та прикидався, наче роздивляється товар. Чоловічок постійно водив очима між виробами та сусідньою кузнею, вхід в котру охороняли двійко похмурих на вигляд півничан в старківських лівреях.

Джоффрі ледве зміг стримати стогін.

_Заради Старих Богів, Неде, ти не міг би робити свої справи ще більш напоказ?_

Покидьок-спостерігач зміг владнати проблеми з ковалем, хутко показавши срібні монети, наче показуючи, що він заслуговує принаймні на увагу помічника коваля, а не ковальського молота, і його не варто проганяти геть, незважаючи на порваний одяг. Поки він цим займався, намагаючись не відводити погляду від кузні навпроти. Старківські вартові так само, як і їхній пан, не зважали на пару уважних очей, що спостерігала за ними.

Нед Старк вийшов назовні з кузні (принц щойно раптово пригадав, що там працює Тобхо Мотт), обличчя правиці застигло з виразом концентрації, і він відсторонено махнув рукою до вартових, вказуючи слідувати за ним. Джоффрі подумав, що міг би стояти впритул біля Неда, і той би його не зауважив. Шпигун невдовзі пішов за ними, і Джоффрі лишився на самоті із своїми думками.

_Трясця, що це Нед робив в тій кузні, і чому Мізинцю це важливо знати? Чи він знав, що Нед прийде сюди, і бажав переконатись, що все йде по плану? А може це несподіванка для Бейліша, така ж як і для Неда?_ Такі думки витали в голові, коли юнак зайшов до кузні Тобхо. Він грав свою "роль" більш-менш на рівні, але це не означало, що Джоффрі відкинув вперту, як в барана, прямоту, котра стільки раз допомагала йому в багатьох життях.

\- Чого хотів лорд Старк? - запитав він в Тобхо прямо в лоб, не на жарт лякаючи майстра, так що той аж впустив додолу молотка.

Мотт заточився назад на крок і на півсекунди кинув поглядом через плече до задньої частини кузні, звідки чувся ритмічний дзвін металу по ковадлі, перш ніж знову вирячитись на прибульця, - Я не знаю... - почав Тобхо й враз прикусив язика, обличчя майстра миттєво потемніло від напруження та, можливо, бажання перервати вторгнення потоком лайки, коли Джоффрі пройшов повз нього.

\- Ну звичайно, - сказав принц, слідуючи в напрямі того погляду, пройшов крізь полотняну завісу, що прикривала крамницю від жару горна. По середині стояв моттовий помічник, широкоплечий юнак з потужними руками і темним волоссям, він із значною силою гатив по ковадлу, тримаючи в обценьках смужку заліза, розжареного до червоного. Помічник зупинив роботу під час замаху, тримаючи молота високо в повітрі, та повернув залите потом обличчя до незнайомця. Джоффрі майже уявив Рейгара Таргарієна на місці ковадла та залите кров'ю замість поту обличчя молодика. Юний бугай не мав часу, щоб промовити хоч якесь слово, бо Джоффрі різко пішов з кузні... він побачив достатньо. Тобхо Мотт спостерігав за його відходом, напружено тримаючи в руці молот з виразом людини, котра не знає, що робити далі.

Джоффрі рухався вулицею, заглиблений в думки, та звернув в якийсь провулок. Він прийшов до висновку, що значну частку свого часу Нед витрачав на пошуки правди щодо джоффриного батьківства, щоразу як з'являвся в Королівській Гавані. І не важливо, рятував він Брана від каліцтва чи ні - Нед завжди мав підозри щодо його походження і завжди починав пошуки... так наче якась стороння сила спонукала його на це. Особливо паскудна та прогнивша сила, котра смерділа занадто знайомо. Джоффрі вже бачив недові візити до борделів, ще народились недавні робертові байстрюки, і було неважко зв'язати все докупи, особливо враховуючи недове монументальне невміння з інтригами. Старка обережно вели, як маріонетку, від одного байстрюка до наступного, вели, залишаючи сліди та підказки, щоб врешті завести його в підземелля, а державу - в обійми Війни П'яти Королів. Невідомою залишалась лише особа лялькаря. Очевидним питанням було - Варіс чи Бейліш? Пицель напевно не підходив, враховуючи те, як глибоко він сидів в кишені у Тайвіна, хоч і був таємним агентом, а Серсея та Баррістан, очевидно, не могли б це придумати. Станніс вирішив покинути гральну дошку та втекти на Дракон-Камінь... що насправді показувало несподівано високий рівень здорового глузду.

Залишався ще Ренлі, гм, цікавий ваірант... от лише він ніколи не оголошував Джоффрі чи брата з сестрою байстрюками. Звичною претензією від нього було те, що ніхто не бажає бути маріонеткою Ланністерів, і що вибір між ним чи Станнісом був очевидним. Було ймовірно, що він і не знав правди. Варіс видавався досить ймовірним винуватцем. Павук завжди тримав карти прикритими, наче й не роблячи хвиль в політиці та уникаючи відкритих змов... що насправді означало повну протилежність. Ось яке складне питання - дізнатись де, і коли, а ще можливо - як...

Але десь в глибині душі Джоффрі просто _знав_, що то Мізинець стоїть за всім. Вся справа прямо _смерділа_ його присутністю.

Клятий Бейліш завжди в кінці опинявся на одному боці з Ланністерами після кожної конфронтації в Тронній залі... вдаряючи Неду в спину і забезпечуючи цим хаос та війну. Якщо він підлаштовував плин подій таким чином, щоб недова шляхетність не мала вибору окрім заперечення спадкоємності, і одночасно виставляв себе перед Серсеєю як вирішення проблеми, котру самотужки й створював...

Тоді він насправді мав бути потужним гравцем, котрий міг запускати ланцюжки подій, щоб піднятись на хвилі навіть в епіцентрі хаосу, завдяки допомозі золотоплащників, завдяки весіллю з Маргері, завдяки всьому, що трапилось пізніше... Це все вкладалось в суцільну картину того, що Джоффрі знав про гівнюка.

Був один швидкий спосіб дізнатись, чи справді Бейліш стоїть за цим всім... але для цього потрібен хтось близький до майстра-над-монетою, а не пішак, що виконує чорнову роботу.

Він повернув до наступного провулка, де вдягнув чорного каптура і замотав низ обличчя чорним шарфом, прискоривши ходу. Врешті він підбіг до стосу ящиків і застрибнув на балкон, що звисав зі стіни маленької, проте солідної на вигляд кам'яниці. Сторож з арбалетом не мав часу навіть на тривожний викрик, як отримав ножа в гортань і впав на коліна. Джоффрі відкинув помираючого вбік та зайшов до коридору, котрий швидко привів його до невеличкого кабінету.  
Він відчинив двері та виявив знайомого мешканця дна столиці, котрий надавав звіт ключнику, Женнету Вотерсу, огрядному чоловіку, котрий носив на собі занадто багато вишуканого одягу як на його посаду... та статки. Женеттові очі розширились, коли він зауважив Джоффрі, котрий вже затиснув одною рукою рота покидьку-шпигуну, а іншою - втопив свого тонкого браавоського стилета по руків'я в щелепі, гладенький метал сковзнув крізь плоть, наче валірійська сталь крізь пісок.

\- Ти! - ледь не задихнувся Вотерс, сахнувшись назад, стілець за ним впав на підлогу.

Частинка свідомості хлопця жахалась того _задоволення_, що він невдовзі відчує... а інша аж пищала від _нетерплячки_.

\- Я, - погодився Джоффрі, витягуючи стилет; мертвий шпигун сповз на підлогу наче маріонетка з відрізаними нитками.

**9**

Він мив руки майже навіжено, вода у відрі вже давно почервоніла, та він й далі тер долоню об долоню знову і знову. Закриті двері за спиною постійно виринали в свідомості, хоч він і намагався не звертати на це уваги.

Джоффрі повторював сам собі, що не бажав цього всього, але все ж знав, що сам собі бреше.

Він зусиллям пригасив конфліктуючі відчуття, співчуваючи тій бідній служниці, що завтра зранку зайде в кімнату і знайду рештки того, хто називав себе Женнетом Вотерсом. Довелось добряче попрацювати, щоб змусити його заговорити. Він насправді боїться... точніше _боявся_ лорда Бейліша.

_Принаймні я зробив це не заради власної примхи, а задля важливої справи. Щоб врятувати державу,_ сказав він сам собі, продовжуючи мити руки. Юнак схилив голову, намагаючись повернути хід думок до того, що дізнався.

Бейліш знав про місцезнаходження кожного-кожнісінького робертового байстрюка в межах Королівської Гавані, і навіть посприяв висуненню кількох на більш видимі позиції. Він _особисто_ наказав Вотерсу весь час наглядати за Недом та доповісти йому одразу, коли Нед зайде до Мотта та побачить Гендрі, моттхового помічника, найстаршого та найподібнішого на батька зі всіх байстрюків.

_Всі мої життя... це саме Бейліш спричинив мені найбільше страждань... ну, після мене самого, звичайно. Він знає правду щодо мого народження і маніпулює Недом, щоб той наче самотужки дізнався те саме... це частина плану видирання на вершину в майбутньому хаосі..._

Бейліш також більш ніж щедро заплатив писарю, щоб той переписав чимало копій одної-єдиної книги, більшість з них зараз були приховані в підвалі цієї будівлі... окрім однієї копії, котру передали особисто Петіру.

Джоффрі роздивлявся ту книгу, "_Родоводи та історії великих домів Семи Королівств_", та не зміг стримати зітхання. Він мав відчуття, що вже знає, що там знайде.

_Треба помедитувати,_ подумав він, схиливши голову.

**10**

Поки чардерево в божегаї Червоного Замку тихо шепотіло під поривами вітру, його свідомість занурювалась все глибше та глибше, увага зосередилась на манівці значень та напрямів, створеному кістяною пластинкою. Так само, як він завжди знав, де відносно нього знаходиться пластинка, далеко в покоях і під ліжком, як що точніше, так само він відчував, куди його веде цей нематеріальний _напрям_. Так само, як робив раніше із Зорями, він дозволив свідомості слідувати тим манівцем, продовжуючи занурення глибше та глибше, зовнішній світ поволі втрачав реальність, розчиняючись в самому собі, коли він падав та бачив, торкався і відчував запах калейдоскопу відчуттів, опинившись десь глибоко всередині себе самого. Він міг відчувати зловісну _силу_ заповнених фракталами _стовпів_, котрі наче грозили трощенням реальності, загубленням в цілих _епохах_, якби він ризикнув подивитись догори, та Джоффрі не піддався спокусі, навіть не ризикнув на мить кинути поглядом на карколомну сутність, котра якимось чином містила в собі все, чим він був. Рух за _манівцем_ продовжився, наче як в гончака, котрий занюхав кров дичини і почув скреготіння сталі об сталь, відчував пристрасть і міць та _самотність_. Останнє спричинило до метафізичного здригання вздовж... він і не знав чого саме. Тіло вже не відчувалось. Розум сам ставав тілом. Але й чимось більшим. Він перетворювався на усвідомлення.

Голий розум слідував лінії, аж поки досягнув самої есенції, суті таблички, припнутої товстим, могутнім якорем до того, що, він знав, було ним самим. Він прийняв це, цю таємницю, що була кісткою, сіллю та бурею.

_Але й більшим. То було Значення_, думка наче завібрувала в розумі Джоффрі. Перекручені лінії, _його_ власні перекручені лінії, частина _його_ самого, котра спокійно з'єдналась з сутністю таблички, мала складну структуру, повну різноманітних значень, практично тінню самої таблички через її природу. Частинка Джоффрі була переплавлена, щоб з'єднатись з пластиною, любляче, продумано, _із зусиллям... Обережно._

Джоффрі усвідомив, що він прибув до контурів, до межі своєї власної душі, обширної сфери сенсів, що охоплювала все під ним, навколо нього, але не над ним.

Над ним височіли _стовпи_.

Звивисті лінії, що припинали пластину до нього, були дуже, дуже знайомими. Він вже раніше бачив щось подібне. Це було безперечно.

Він простягнув все своє розуміння до самої таблички, огортаючи її зі всіх сторін і відчуваючи _смак_ таємниці, солі та кістки, всю її форму, склад та структуру, і лише тоді усвідомив, що табличка насправді ніколи його не покидала, вона практично була частиною його душі. Вона весь час була тут. Просто тут.

_Саме тут_, подумав він і табличка навалилась на нього наче лавина.

Він розплющив очі і виявив табличку між долонями, так наче й тримав її весь цей час.

Джоффрі вхопився за кістку тремтливими руками, не певен, чи він вже покинув те видіння, чи ще ні, поки звуки пташок поблизу та посвист вітру оточували чардерево, заспокоюючи нерви, переконуючи в тому, що він таки повернувся до... до того, що майже достовірно було реальністю.

Він повільно дихав, майже нечутно, піднісши табличку майже впритул до ока, роздивляючись руни та лінії і завитки на поверхні так, як ніколи раніше не міг.

Пластина не несла на собі ані мови, ані руни, не було жодного послання. Джоффрі усвідомив, що там була зображена груба карикатура контурів його власної душі... але лише незначна її частина, маленький незайнятий різьбленням _простір_, дуже подібний на аналогічне видіння, котре він відчув глибоко в собі, що наче пручалось проти потягу душі.

\- Це ж карта... - пробурмотів Джоффрі із захватом, - Карта якоїсь частини моєї власної душі... карта до порожнього якоря, - прошепотів він, слова звучали нереально у вухах.

...

Але що ж могло бути тим якорем?

Все, що показувала табличка - це контури приєднання якоря до _чогось_ дуже специфічного, чогось, чого зараз бракує. Ось в чому була суть пластини. Щоб привернути його увагу до частинки душі, котрої бракувало.

...

\- Мені потрібно напитись, - пробурмотів він.

* * *

Якщо маєте бажання підтримати перекладача та скачати "Пурпурові Дні" в форматі електронної книги - запрошую Вас на Alex Malyarchuk Translations на Патреоні. Окрім "Пурпурових Днів" там знаходить ще чимало чого цікавого.


	39. Розділ 35: Сон

**Розділ 35: Сон.****  
**

**1**

_\- Трясця, де ж той клятий лорд Лонгвард?! - вигукнув Джоффрі до чоловіка біля себе, збиваючи віхта з ніг на землю своїм молотом._

_\- Вони досі намагаються пробитись, ваша ми... -__ доповідь раптово перервалась стрілою, котра пробила шию посланця._

_Джоффрі повернувся назад до купки шрайків та вестероського ополчення, котрі тримали невеликий пагорб проти моря ворогів, та побачив, що їх от-от захлисне з головою. - __Тримайтесь! Тримайтесь! - заволав він._

_Юнак розвернувся і опинився віч-на-віч перед синьооким Джоном Сноу, котрий відкрив рота__: - __Джоффрі, - сказав він, кров полилась з рота фонтаном та заливала поле бою._

Джоффрі розплющив очі та побачив склепіння своєї кімнати в Червоному Замку, освітлене променями вранішнього сонця. Він чув звуки останніх приготувань перед початком турніру, як метал дзвенів, покидаючи зброярні, і коні іржали, проходячи через брами Червоного Замку.

Він також знав, що вже запізно, принаймні на півгодини запізно для наладовування власного обладунку в своєму павільйоні... але дивна сила наче втримувала його в ліжку, кінцівки рухались через силу. Джоффрі подумав, що вчора трохи забагато пробіг, не дивно, що він почувався таким втомленим.

_Ну давай, ворушись, трясця, так ти пропустиш змагання по стрільбі, якщо не прискоришся,_ подумав він.

Юнак планував це все протягом місяців, звісно він не збирається втрачати такий шанс через невеличку вранішню втому?!

...

Джоффрі вдихнув на повні груди, розмірковуючи про всі ті життя, котрих би міг врятувати його легіон, як парадоксально, скільки доброго він міг би зробити з тими грішми, скільки надзвичайно важливих приготувань до майбутнього апокаліпсису, скільки життів можна було б врятувати із злиднів _прямо зараз_.

Він підвівся з ліжка з буркотінням, трохи потер обличчя долонями, перш ніж ковтнути чималий ковток води з кухля на нічному столику.

Потім потягнувся, позбуваючись того дивного відчуття. Позіхнув, впав на підлогу, виконуючи декілька швидких пластунських вправ, щоб розігнати кров у зап'ястках та підсилити руки.

Він вже почувався трохи краще, коли покинув кімнату, проклинаючи все на світі, бо усвідомив, що запізнюється ще більше, ніж вважав до того.

**2**

Сер Балон Сван* мав непоганий шанс виграти змагання, принаймні так йому здавалось. Більшість інших лучників вже вистрелили всі свої стріли, гарячкове бажання виграшу поступово розчинялось, коли трохи половини з них не змогли попасти навіть в першу мішень. Він час від часу кидав погляд на Джалабара Ксо, "кишенькового принца" короля Роберта, родом з Літніх островів, котрий виявився гідним конкурентом із своїм луком з золотодерева. Хоча його й прозивали поза очі принцом-жебраком, він таки був вправним лучником, варто визнати. Також був ще якийсь простолюдин із безперечним талантом, проте Балон не пам'ятав його імені. На подібних змаганнях завжди траплялись люди такого типу, вправні мисливці та єгері, котрі вирішили спробувати удачу в місті. Він купить тому хлопцю випивки, коли виграє змагання, такі таланти вартують підтримки.

Проте Сван збирався розчарувати їх всіх, адже нізащо не збирався втратити шанс на отримання _десяти тисяч золотих драконів_. Цього вистачить, щоб збудувати власний невеликий замок, якщо він колись та отримає землю для цього... або щоб купити найкращого дестріє та обладунки на тому березі Вузького моря.

Всі вже вистрелили свої стріли, і служники лише чекали на сигнал, щоб перенести круглі плетені мішені на двадцять кроків далі для початку другого раунду.

Ну, за винятком одного учасника.

\- Наступним стріляє його королівська світлість принц Джоффрі з дому Баратеонів, - знову проголосив герольд, що стояв на дерев'яному помості, розцяцькованому геральдикою; це викликало шепотіння та навіть декілька ледь приглушених насмішок.

Сер Балон не знав, що принц взагалі тренувався з луком, насправді чутки, що він чув, розповідали, що хлопчак навіть арбалетом майже не володіє, і що взагалі репутація хлопця була досить двозначною. Сер Балон рідко звертав увагу на таке перешіптування, але мав визнати, що яким би там лучником, невмілим чи геніальним, той би не був - сама відсутність принца на змаганнях красномовно говорила про нього. Якщо це планувалось як жарт, то жарт виявився дурнуватим.

\- Його королівська світлість принц Джоффрі з дому Баратеонів, - знову повторив герольд, роздивляючись натовп навколо в нетерплячці. Вони всі перебували поблизу поля ближнього бою, купка учасників кидали погляди один на одного та бурчали незадоволено. Перед ними та збоку від герольда лежало стрільбище, обмежене крейдяною лінією, а за ним - порожня латка землі із плетеними круглими щитами посередині. Герольд похитав головою і вже збирався зняти щита, де красувався герб Баратеонів з Королівської Гавані, але декілька здивованих криків повернули його увагу до натовпу. Згаданий натовп жваво розступався перед лицарем в червоно-золотому обладунку, що їхав верхи на чорному бойовому коні; тварина зупинилась майже без команди від свого вершника за якісь п'ятнадцять кроків від крейдяної лінії.

\- Прийміть мої вибачення за запізнення, мої пані та панове, день видався напрочуд напруженим, - мовив вершник із щирим поклоном, і Балон зрозумів, що то лише підліток. - Я вже вилетів геть зі списку? - запитав юнак в герольда.

\- Ще ні, ваша світлосте, - відізвався найближчий лицар досить неповажним тоном. Сер Балон поглянув на того чолов'ягу із тонко завуальованим презирством, адже не личить так звертатись до особи королівської крові! Більшість інших учасників виглядала радше знудженими чи дещо насмішливими, чекаючи на те, як принц з тріском вилетить геть із змагань.

\- Гаразд, дайте мені хвильку часу, - сказав принц, наче вибачаючись, та підвівся на стременах, роздивлявся ціль протягом кількох секунд і тоді кивнув, наче сам собі, сів назад у сідло і пришпорив коня вперед клусом.

_Він мабуть переплутав лучне змагання із лицарським герцем!_ подумав Балон, злегка шокований, коли кінь мчав вперед, прискорюючись, але враз в правій руці принца наче нізвідки матеріалізувався лук, а кінь різко сповільнився якраз за кілька кроків від крейдяної лінії та пішов півколом; стріли вилітали з хлопцевого лука одна за одною, і враз він послав коня галопом назад, звідки приїхав, навіть не озирнувшись до мішені.

\- Скоро повернусь, продовжуйте поки що без мене! - прокричав він назад, очевидно зосередившись на чомусь іншому, куди й помчав як навіжений.

Натовп затих посеред дивної тиші, сер Балон серед інших також, дивлячись на віддалену мішень, де з самого центра стирчали стріли.

Отримання тих золотих драконів раптово стало значно важчим, ніж він собі гадав.

**3**

Витрата часу на вдягання довбаного обладунку ледь не коштувала йому участі у змаганні... а ще він забув взяти шолома. Таки насправді потрібен зброєносець... і необхідно переговорити з тим, хто впорядковує порядок виступів учасників. Хто ж розмістив першу фазу герцю одразу після лучного змагання?!

Але хай там як, він примчав на місце якраз вчасно для другої серії пострілів, досить посередньої, якщо чесно, враховуючи те, що стріляти довелось знову із сідла, але все ж почала зв'язуватись інтрига. Джалабар Ксо сильно промазав під час цього раунду, і тепер лише виступали лише він, сер Балон Сван та той мисливець із Дорнійських Марок**, Енгай на ймення.

_А раніше лучна стрільба видавалась такою захопливою..._ подумав він, дивлячись на віддалену мішень.

Джоффрі повільно вдихнув і впевнено напнув лука, кінчик стріли відблискував під полуденним сонцем, коли він цілився все вище та вище, торкаючись тятивою підборіддя. Він провів невловимий момент часу в такій позиції, відчуваючи свист вітру та повільний темп власного серцебиття.

Раптово, стріла вилетіла вперед, наче за власним бажанням. Вона піднімалась все вище й далі, аж поки не почала спуск та врізалась в плетений кругляк.

\- Можна попрощатись із власним замком, - мовив сер Балон із легким нахилом голови, його наче й не сильно турбувала ця констатація факту, коли він обернувся до Джоффрі. - Величний постріл, ваша світлосте, - додав він, той комплімент звучав щиро та правдиво для джоффриних вух.

\- Ви також чудово виступили, сер Балон, насправді небагато тих, хто зможе попасти в мішень із такої відстані, - відповів Джоффрі, насправді вражений цим лицарем. Той здавайся надійним та не мав схильності до інтриг... Чи це не він служив в Королівській варті під час джоффриного першого правління..? Якщо так, то він був одним з небагатьох правильних кандидатур, що отримали посади після того, як король Роберт покинув трон.

Слуги хутко метнулись до цілей, щоб перенести їх ще на десять кроків, кругляки знову наче зменшились на відстані... тепер боротьба точилась між ним та Енгаєм.

\- Енгай із Дорнійських Марок! - вигукнув герольд, вказуючи рукою на стрільбище та намагаючись не пропустити момент пострілу. Решта переможених учасників, плюс невеличкий натовп, що зібрався навколо них, дивились із азартним очікуванням, як дещо простуватий на вигляд простолюдин підняв гарно зробленого лука до небес, напинаючи просту мисливську стрілу.

Невисокий, худорлявий мисливець випустив стрілу, і Джоффрі слідкував за її польотом по дузі, аж поки вона досягла мішені та попала на сам край кругляка, майже схибивши.

Натовп почав не зовсім щиро аплодувати, подвоюючи силу плескання, коли Джоффрі приєднався до овацій.

_А щоб тобі, та він насправді чудовий стрілець_, думав він, поки натовп бурмотів в захваті та трішки із заздрістю, обмінюючись золотом, бо хтось програв ставку, а хтось - виграв.

Джоффрі вже почав хвилюватись, адже стрілець мав постійну практику аж по цей день, і він безсумнівно був надзвичайно вправним з луком. Принц й сам стріляв на такому ж рівня, коли служив пластуном... але це було вже досить давно...

Нізащо не можна втратити цей шанс, йому необхідне те золото. Думка про правильно тренований легіон призвела до появи слини в роті. _Заради богів, дайте мені п'ять тисяч людей, не більше, п'ять тисяч вояків, і я зможу танцювати колами навколо будь-якого ополчення, хай навіть і в п'ять раз більшого за чисельністю._

Він вдихнув на повні груди, коли герольд оголосив його ім'я, взяв стрілу з сагайдака і ступив на крок до лінії стрільби. Поставив стрілу та повільно напнув лук із ретельним приціленням, відчуваючи напрям вітру, що доносив відголоски щасливого сміху дітей та веселого банкетування лордів і навіть простого люду з віддалі.

Він вистрелив, спостерігаючи за польотом стріли протягом секунди, перш ніж обернувся до Енгая і з повагою кивнув йому, - Твоє вміння неперевершене, ти заслужив це золото, - сказав він із малою доброзичливою посмішкою, коли стріла майже досягла мішені, врізавшись в землю десь в метрі лівіше від неї.

Глядачі вибухнули лавиною криків та вітань, вітань, що подвоїлись, коли Джоффрі підняв енгаєву руку догори, проголошуючи того переможцем змагання.

\- Дякую вам, ваша милосте, - мовив Енгай тремтячим голосом, дивлячись на натовп та на коронного принца держави із очевидним шоком.

\- Маю припущення, що ти прямо зараз не приймеш пропозицію щодо роботи? - запитав Джоффрі, закінчуючи питання із кривою посмішкою, коли загін червоноплащників наближався до них, несучи цілу скриню, наповнену золотом.

\- Ах, ні, дякую, ваша високосте, - пробелькотів лучник, поїдаючи поглядом скриню, думаючи зараз, безперечно, лише про десять тисяч золотих драконів, що лежали в скрині.

\- Так і думав, - сказав Джоффрі, знизуючи плечима.

_Ну що ж... нічого не поробиш._

Він пішов крізь натовп, обладунок клацав при кожному кроці, поки він морально готувався до першого раунду лицарського герцю. Люди розходились перед ним, засипаючи юнака компліментами і намагались почати короткі розмови, без сумніву, заради отримання якоїсь милості в перспективі. Він рішуче ігнорував їх всіх, крокуючи до свого коня, наче здираючи з себе невеликі паростки прихильності, раптової компанійськості та популярності. Це все може принести лише страждання.

Він зупинився від несподіванки, коли побачив Сансу, септу Мордену та Леді біля свого Місячного Сяйва. Санса знервовано потирала долонями, уникаючи поглядом джоффриних очей.

\- Леді Сансо! Я гадав, що ви спостерігаєте переший герць? - запитав він збентежено, підходячи до неї. Леді нахилила голову і уважно спостерігала за прибульцем, котрий наблизився до її власниці; струнка та по-королівськи доглянута лютововчиця наче оцінювала його з мить, перш ніж вирішила, що він не є загрозою.

_Ти, дурненька та сліпа собако,_ зненацька подумалось Джоффрі.

\- Я так і планувала, але коли почула, що ви берете участь в змаганні по стрільбі... це було... було _неймовірно_, Джоффе! - раптово вигукнула вона, аж занадто нагадуючи реацією Ар'ю, як йому здалось.  
Обоє одразу зашарілись, і Джоффрі поважно кивнув септі Мордені. Стара септа, частково відповідальна за сансине майбутнє, злегка кивнула у відповідь, постійно очікуючи хоч якогось знаку щодо неприпустимої поведінки.

_Дурна ти карга, я ж ніколи... ніколи не мав намірів..._ заметались думки в голові, обличчя посуворішало і політ метеликів в животі змінився на повільне кипіння чорної жовчі.

Санса вирвала його з того стану, вхопивши його за руку, і потягнула його вперед майже через силу до майданчику для лицарських герців. - Ну давай, хіба ти не збирався взяти участь в майбутньому бою?! - запитала вона його, голос дівчини бринів від літнього щастя та здійснення мрій маленької дівчинки, котра потрапила в казку.

\- Вперед, Місячне Сяйво! - кинув він через плече, відволікаючись на коня, що слідував ззаду за господарем.

Джоффрі дозволив вести себе вперед, відкинувши сумніви та переживання. Дозволив самому собі насолодитись цим коротким моментом.

Навіть після всіх цих років повчання Неда Старка домінували над ним. Наче щось таке було в Сансі, що просто змушувало його почуватись щасливим. Кольори знамен, що майоріли над сотнями павільйонів, чомусь здавались ще більш насиченими, і квіткові пелюстки, що падали на землю з рук веселих дів, здавались більш свіжими, гіпнотизуючими. Так далеко, так неймовірно _далеко_ від жахів війни, смерті та зради, що ті всі явища здавались лише нічним жахіттям, а не суворою реальністю його минулого та, невдовзі, майбутнього.

\- Насправді не було то вже таким аж неймовірним. Енгай переміг мене в кінці, як-не-як, - сказав він їй, вбираючи відчуття, наче смакуючи коштовне вино, розкошуючи в мирі.

_\- Не було неймовірним? -_ перепитала вона, коли вони крокували рука-в-руці, роздивляючись чисельні банкетні столи під величними тентами, де лорди та лицарі піднімали кухлі в честь короля Роберта, проїдаючи свої частки скарбниці держави.

\- Ну, така точність рідко потрібна на полі бою, та й для чого шукати ціль на такій великій відстані, коли прямо перед вами з'являється ворог, що бажає відрубати вам голову, - сказав він, піднімаючи брови.

Санса по-справжньому _набурмосилась_, дивлячись на нього: - Ов-ва, септа Мордена казала, що фальшива скромність не набагато краща за гордовитість, - дорікнула вона вголос, достатньо голосно, що септа почула їх та почала повчати, доганяючи їх в кількох метрах за собою.

_Чи це вона підколола мене та септу одночасно? Може ще не все втрачено!_ подумав він із сміхом.

\- Що тебе насмішило? - запитала вона з натяком на виклик, поки вони чекали, як проїжджає віз по новозбудованій дорозі між тентами.

\- Ти. Ти така мила, - просто мовив Джоффрі, усміхаючись.

Її обличчя так сильно почервоніло, що юнак аж злякався, чи не вибухне вона, та це лише змусило посмішку ширшати й ширшати, як він зареготав знову.

\- Припини! Ти знову це робиш! - почала лементувати Санса, червоніючи навіть ще сильніше, піднесши долоні до рота та намагаючись вгамувати непрошений смішок на губах. Врешті-решт вона перестала стримуватись, змирившись перед приступом сміху, опустила долоні і обняла його руку, й далі хихикаючи, а потім схилила голову на його плече.

Джоффрі нарешті витратив все повітря з легень, заплющив очі та нахилив свою голову до її, відчуваючи дивне позачасове відчуття затишку, звична безнадійність випаровувалась наче роса під сонячними променями. Буркотливе "кхе-кхе" вивело його з того трансу, але він не бажав повертатись, насправді не бажав.

Юнак досить швидко усвідомив, що робить, налякав сам себе і відпустив Сансу, так наче міг обпектись об неї.

Септа Мордена дивилась на них, наче оживша грозова хмара, але що захопило його увагу, так це реакція Санси. Вона здавалась збентеженою, важко моргаючи, майже хитаючи головою, коли зауважила його погляд. Дівчина відповіла несміливою вибачливою посмішкою, проте на обличчі читався страх відторгнення, наче витесаний вмілим скульптором. - Вибачте, мій принце, - сказала вона, як наче якась частка стійкості повернулась до неї, і продовжила, - Я...я щось трохи загубилась в думках, - це прозвучало трохи збентежливо.

Джоффрі застиг нерухомо як статуя, почуваючись вразливим та незатишним. Що йому насправді хотілось, так це обійняти її, так як потопаючий моряк обіймає шматок плавучої деревини. Натомість він відвернувся від неї, втупившись поглядом у землю і важко дихаючи, намагаючись вгамувати крики агонії та видіння кривавих спогадів, що пролітали перед уявним зором майже занадто швидко, щоб впізнати деталі.

_Заради Старих та Нових богів, опануй себе, придурку!_ Він волав сам на себе посеред приватності власної голови, та згадка про клятву під місячним сяйвом та чорним каменем стала наче маяком для пошарпаної свідомості.

Решта прогулянки вже не мала того магічного відчуття, розмова стала напруженою, наче Санса сприйняла його реакцію як якусь відразу, обернену до неї особисто.

_Краще вже так_, сказав Джоффрі сам до себе, коли вони досягнули його власного павільйону. Кожен наступний крок відчувався як щось болюче. - Вам варто йти, леді Сансо. Бо пропустите решту герців, - сказав Джоффрі їй, почуваючись справді погано.

Вона мала такий вигляд, ніби хотіла щось сказати, та натомість ще раз вибачилась і септа Мордена повела її назад до королівської ложі.

Джоффрі зайшов в намет і рвучко закрив вхідний клапан за собою, раз за разом вдихаючи на повні груди, бо наче конфліктуючі відчуття глибоко в душі залишили їдкий присмак. Він із силою вгатив по дерев'яній армованій статуї воїна, котру поставив в шатрі кілька днів тому; від манекена розлітались друзки на всі боки, поки він трощив ту штуку дикими ударами булави та брутальними, майже неприцільними замахами меча. Як би різко не почалась ця нестримна буря люті, так само швидко вона й закінчилась, полишаючи його захеканим дивитись на потрощені уламки.

_Ну, принаймні це не жива людина,_ подумав він і занотував собі на пам'ять - наказати слугам принести ще одного такого про всяк випадок. З іншого боку, зараз він почувався трохи краще.

Джоффрі хмурився ще з півсекунди, перш ніж відступив на крок вбік, підняв меча і зупинив лезо в кількох міліметрах від горла якогось хлопця.

\- Що ти тут робиш, трясця?! - ледь не заревів принц.

\- Б-б-б-бажаєте вина?! - почав затинатись Лансель, коли мішечок випав з його рук на підлогу і дорогоцінна рідина почала виливатись з пляшки.

\- Та не відмовлюсь, - відповів Джоффрі, ховаючи меча у піхви, та нагнувся за пляшкою, роблячи довжелезний ковток, перш ніж підозріло поглянути на прибульця, - Це матінка послала тебе з цим вином? - запитав він із сумнівом. Серсея ледь не заборонила йому брати участь в турнірі, тож цей варіант звучав неприродно, якщо не сказати різкіше.

\- Ах, ні, мій принце, то був король, - відповів юнак, перш ніж знову забелькотіти, - Маю на увазі короля Роберта, - виправився він, досі злегка здригаючись.

Джоффрі трохи схилив голову набік: - Добре, що ти уточнив, а то я вже подумав про короля Мудда***, котрий недавно піднявся з могили! - сказав він, піднявши брову.

\- Що... Я, можливо... - Лансель спробував відповісти, коли Джоффрі просто похитав головою.

\- Це був _жарт_, не зважай. Боги... - він затнувся, коли почув віддалений сигнал рогу. Скоро прийде час виходити на поле. Він почекав ще з хвильку, поки двоюрідний дядько (хоча майже одноліток) опанує себе, взяв шолома зі скрині та вхопив списа зі стосу. - Чому Роберт послав тебе? - запитав він.

\- Ах, він, ах, бажав переконатись, що ви будете готові до герцю, мій принце, - відповів той, зціпивши губи.

\- Я готовий, а щодо вина? - продовжив Джоффрі, залишаючи меч та булаву в скрині.

\- Щоб, ох, це... для...

\- Ну-мо, Ланселю! - вигукнув він, обертаючись до родича.

\- Щоб ви не втратили мужності! Пробачте, мій принце! - вихопилось в дядька, майже проти бажання. Джоффрине обличчя потемніло, коли він подивився на Ланселя. - Втратити мужність... - пробурмотів він. Принц в червоно-золотому обладунку почав легко хитатись, не маючи сил стриматись, і хихотіння, котре вирвалось з рота, дуже відрізнялось від того, котрим він насолоджувався якісь десять хвилин тому.

\- Втратити мужність! - повторив Джоффрі між вибухами реготу, так наче почув найкращий жарт в світі. - Гадаю, що є лише один спосіб дізнатись, га, Ланселю? - сказав він, опускаючи забрало шолома й далі злегка хиихкаючи, коли рушив до виходу, - Візьми мої списи! Мені потрібен зброєносець! - наказав він, великий чорний кінь ззовні намета заїржав, підтримуючи господаря.

Лансель ледве не втратив мужність.

**4**

Вітер грався прапорами, розтягуючи їх туди-сюди з кожним новим поривом, глядачі вітали криками учасників, коли останній лицар програв, а решта повернулась до королівської ложі, вклонившись королю, королеві та багатьом іншим дворянам навколо монархів. Навіть малі Томмен та Мірцелла були там, заскочені багатством барв та веселою юрбою глядачів-простолюдинів на величезних помостах, котрі оточували поля для змагань зі всіх сторін.

\- Зараз змагатимуться принц Джоффрі з дому Баратеонів та Джорі Кассель з Вінтерфеллу, - проголосив герольд.

Пластинчатий обладунок Джорі Касселя сяяв від променями полуденного сонця, ретельне полірування сталі красномовно говорило про ретельний догляд свого власника, котрий переконався, що Вінтерфелл буде гідно представленим на турнірі. Він зустрів Джоффрі одразу перед королівською ложею, насторожено розглядаючи принца, коли бойовий кінь останнього рушив назад до стартового місця наче по своїй власні волі, без команд вершника.

Джоффрі кивнув капітану вінтерфелльської варти, перш як перевести погляд на присутніх дворян. Серсея мала надзвичайно стурбований вигляд і являла собою очевидний контраст Роберту, котрий спостерігав за сином із тонко завуальованою недовірою.

_Чи я так низько впав в його очах?_ подумав він похмуро, проти волі зціпивши щелепи.

Нед, Бран та Ар'я, всі разом дивились на нього із різноманітними відтінками захоплення чи азарту, так само як і малі Томмен та Мірцелла. Проте Санса й не поглянула в його бік, вона була зайнята розгляданням помосту позаду юнака.

Обидва учасника вклонились в унісон, коли Роберт нетерпляче махнув рукою, - Так, так! Починайте вже! - сказав він, на секунду зупиняючи погляд на Джоффрі, але потім поглянувши далі.

Принц опустив забрало шолома і наказав Місячному Сяйву повертатись на початкову лінію, де до дерев'яного стовба вже прив'язали щита з гербом Баратеонів із Королівської Гавані. Там він зауважив Ланселя із списом та щитом, що вже очікували на принца, і схилив голову, коли дядько передав йому ці інструменти війни.

Він подивився на ложу і зауважив Сансу, котра, він це щойно усвідомив, сиділа одразу перед Бейлішем. Юнаку було добре видно того чоловіка з тхориним лицем, що крутив головою навсибіч та вливав отруту в сансине вухо.

Джоффрі загарчав, закріплюючи забрало, опустив списа вперед та пришпорив коня галопом, як тільки роги засурмили. Місячне Сяйво хутко набирав швидкість, громове тупотіння його копит поглинало решту звуків, коли Джорі Кассель наближався, його спис цілився прямо в груди принца.

Джоффрі заревів, нахиляючи тіло вперед, і вгатив списом по Джорі, приймаючи зустрічний удар на щита. Джорі вилетів із сідла на землю, дико махаючи кінцівками, а Місячне Сяйво побіг далі, нарешті зупинившись на протилежному кінці майданчику для герців.

Він обернувся назад і побачив Джорі, що спливав кров'ю на землі, зіщуливши ноги із виразом болю на обличчі, його шолом лежав в кількох метрах за ним. Двоє інших старківських людей допомогли лицарю підвестить на ноги, але обличчя Касселя перекривилось від болю, він ледве тамував крик.

Джоффрі під'їхав до центру поля, прямо до королівською ложею, та кинув на землю потрощеного списа, зупинившись перед Робертом, котрий наче втратив дар мови.

\- Моя спідня білизна й досі суха, батьку. Мабуть це завдяки вину, - сказав принц із сардонічною посмішкою, знімаючи шолом. Він не ризикнув й далі дивитись на робертове збентежене обличчя, тож просто під'їхав до похмурого Неда Старка та переляканої Санси, котрій Бейліш і досі вливав солодку отруту у вуха. Джоффрі довелось прикласти монументальних зусиль, щоб стримати інстинктивне бажання прямо тут перерізати горлянку виродка.

\- Я би не слухав його, леді Сансо, лорд Бейліш здається лякається кожної тіні цими днями, - Джоффрі мстиво провернув у рані метафоричного ножа, від чого Мізинця аж заціпило, а в принца чомусь запекло їдким в шлунку.

_Ну давай, Бейлішу, зв'яжи всі вузли в один, ти ж кмітливий чоловік,_ думав він, посміхаючись нахабною посмішкою.

Юнак продовжив рух полем, прямо до Червоного Замку. Він мав надію, що чардерево зможе ще раз заспокоїти його розбурханий розум.

**5**

Джоффрі знову поринав в глибини власної душі, свідомість ширяла над контурами _власної сутності_, поки він шукав частинку головоломки, котру вказала табличка - того порожнього якоря, котрий мав _щось_ втримати. Він сковзнув _вбік_ по гладенькій поверхні _самого себе_, поки зловісна сила Пурпуру високо над головою манила його, майже як спів сирен. Захопливі зображення на тій кістяній пластині були лише жалюгідним натяком на справжню глибину та широту прихованих смислів, що були вирізані на його сутності, наче пересічений ландшафт на умовній духовній площині, що простягався куди очі бачать, аж поки не зливався із помережаним пурпуром обрієм в далині, де втрачали значення звуки, кольори і все інше.

Джоффрі продовжив пошуки, пригадуючи форму та обриси того краю, що наче мав би знайти. Завдання видавалось титанічним, і все ж юнак відчував дивну впевненість під час процесу пошуків. Так наче _знання_ про те, що він має знайти, вже якось наперед надавало почуття напряму в майже безкінечному метафізичному просторі.

_Ось тут_, прошепотів інстинкт, старший за нього самого, старший за сам час.

_Тут_, подумав Джоффрі, відчувши, що наближається до краю.

Як дитячі каракулі нагадують тирошійські шедеври каліграфії - так і кістяна табличка нагадувала той якір. Джоффрі наблизився до дивного, порожнього місця, такого подібного і одночасного відмінного від пластинки. Тут все здавалось якимось глибшим, міцнішим, більш _брутальним_, ніж контури, що оточували сутність таблички. Воно значно глибше досягало самих глибин, наче бездонний колодязь, від самого відчуття глибини аж наче кості тріщали, і свідомість не мала сил занурюватись аж до центру своєї сутності. Звідти воно досягало межі його самого, де помережаний ландшафт його душі простягався під сяйвом _Пурпуру_.

Свідомість долинула до кордону самої себе, як метафорична квітка, котра витягнулась високо над землею, замість вкорінятись вниз. Він не знав мети існування такого гігантського розлому, котрий так глибоко простягався, майже до серцевини його душі, але коли досягнув зовнішньої межі, то дещо _відчув_. Ідеально відлитий, наче з металу, край здавався лише тінню того, з чим прагнув злитись в одне ціле, приякоритись. Джоффрі завис, важко дихаючи, над тим краєм, отримавши відповідь на свій пошук, поки не відчув щось _старе_. Вони мало запах _рішучості_ та _переконання_. Інструмент. Міст. І _гострий... такий гострий_.

Щось відвернуло його увагу, і Джоффрі кинув поглядом догори на секунду, де побачив _велич ВІЧНИХ СТОВПІВ..._

_..._

Людина приглушено закричала і розплющила очі. Тіло били судоми, руки впинались пальцями в землю, намагаючись _відчути хоч щось реальне_, коліна притиснулись до грудної клітки, мовчазний крик застряг в горлянці, поки хлопець легенько катулявся, намагаючись відчути хоч щось _справжнє_, і _катулявся, і катулявся, і катулявся_...

\- Джоффрі, пробач мене! Будь ласка! Джоффрі! - верещала Налія йому прямо в вухо, і юнак застиг від жаху.

Але то не був наліїн голос, насправді ні. Він усвідомив, що то Санса, коли пара рук продовжувала навіжено трусити його за плечі, щось дрібне та мокре падало йому на обличчя. Юнак ризикнув знову розплющити очі і побачив її нажахане обличчя, почув безнадійні крики допомоги до мейстера, і зауважив її сльози, що текли щоками та падали на його обличчя.

\- С... Санса? - запитав він приголомшено.

\- Джоффрі?! Пробач, будь ласка, я не знала... - заголосила вона, та Джоффрі поклав руку їй на стегно, намагаючись заспокоїти.

\- Все вже гаразд, Сансо, я... я в нормі, - почав він, усвідомлюючи, що лежить на землі. Санса затримала подих, коли він спробував сісти, мружачись від занадто яскравих сонячних променів.

\- Що.. що трапилось? - запитав він її, напружено тручи долонями обличчя. Санса ледь не вибухнула слізьми знову, коли відкрила рот і закрила знову. Вона глибоко вдихнула, потім наче щось проковтнула і заголосила, швидко, проте чітко: - Я не знаю! Ти сидів тут від чардеревом в дивній позі, тож я подумала, що ти заснув! Ти був таким блідим... чоло повністю вкрите потом... Я, я думала, що ти спиш і бачиш поганий сон, тож... тож... - на останніх словах вона затнулась і Джоффрі ніжно взяв її за руку, одночасно щоб заспокоїти та повернути самого себе до реальності.

Санса Старк.

Він кістьми відчував, що вона справжня.

\- Тож я спробувала розбудити тебе, але ти... ти впав на землю, здригаючись, а обличчя виглядало наче... наче ти продираєшся через якусь жахливу _агонію_, і мені здалось, що ти... що ти вмираєш, - вона ледь змогла закінчити речення, не стримуючи сліз, тож Джоффрі обійняв її, важко дихаючи.

\- Розслабся, Сансо, все добре, ти не зробила нічого поганого, - сказав він, коли дівчина поступово заспокоїлась, дихання повільно сповільнилось, і Джоффрі відчув запах її волосся. Він знехочу відпустив її та підвівся на ноги, злегка хитаючись, та похитав головою.

\- Джоффрі... що... що то було? - нарешті вона озвучила питання, коли він сперся спиною на стовбур чардерева. Принц поглянув на неї довгим поглядом, його увагу відвернули падаючі дубові листочки поблизу.

\- Я побачив дещо... на що не можна було дивитись... - сказав він, схиливши голову.

Санса дивилась на нього із очевидним питанням в очах, здається вона вже от-от наважилась задати йому конкретніше питання, коли враз вони почули вигуки кількох вартових, клігановий голос найбільше виділявся серед них, поки вони блукали божегаєм.

\- Мабуть вони почули твій крик, - сказав Джоффрі, зухвало посміхаючись.

Проте вона не виглядала присоромленою, натомість підійшла на крок і подивилась йому прямо в очі: - Джоффрі... Що ти _побачив_? - запитала вона збентежено, наче її вів проблиск інтуїції.

\- Я... - він вже почав, але тут Пес вигулькнув на галявину із кількома червоноплащниками, побачив принца та Санту і похитав головою.

\- Гаразд, хто тут кликав мейстера хвилину тому?! - пробурчав він, розлючений цією очевидною втратою часу. Джоффрі просто промовчав, набравши повні легені повітря, і спробував викинути це все із голови.

**6**

Башта Правиці виглядала майже безлюдною, більшість вартових приєднались до святкування унизу, де вони частувались на навдивовижу екстравагантному бенкеті, котрий організував Роберт (чи радше скупий Правиця). Джоффрі обережно оглядав останній ряд цеглин між собою та вікном, ще міцніше обійнявши стіну, коли вартовий зверху трохи перехилився через бійницю. Він застиг так нерухомо, аж поки той чоловік не пішов геть, даючи принцу можливість швидко, але обережно, видертись останніми цеглинами, а по тому - зазирнути в кабінет Правиці через вікно.

Падіння вниз безперечно вбило б його, якби він хоч на мить втратив зчеплення, але Джоффрі вперто чекав, переконуючись, що там нікого немає, перш ніж стрибнути вверх зі всієї сили та перекотитись через підвіконня.

Зустріч із Сансою вивели його з рівноваги. Чи вважає вона принца кривавим чудовиськом після такого обходження з Джорі? Він не мав наміру так калічити капітана недової варти, але коли побачив, як Мізинець нашіптує щось дівчині у вухо, то юнака наче заціпило. А ще божегай... він зауважував її там раніше, Санса іноді спостерігала за його медитаціями на віддалі.

В божегаї... Він був на межі, щоб розказати їй все як є, і в результаті потрапити в лапи Пицелю з його маковим молочком та ймовірно порцією наперстянки по наказу Тайвіна, щоб забезпечити право на трон більш притомному спадкоємцю... на щастя, благословений богами Сандор з'явився і розтрощив те бажання сповіді, перш ніж весь прогрес, досягнутий в цьому житті, випарувався як роса на сонці.

_Мабуть маю слабкість до красивих жінок_, подумав він із легким пирханням; радість та болюча самотність боролись всередині свідомості, перш ніж він відкинув ті думки і прочистив розум.

Джоффрі пробрався в кабінет Неда Старка, і в нього небагато часу, щоб знайти те, за чим прийшов. Прямо тут, на книжковій полиці, так наче від неї залежала доля тисяч життів, лежала недова копія _"__Родоводів та історій великих домів Семи Королівств__"_, бейлішевий смертельний удар, котрий вже, ймовірно, послав Неда по визначеній дорозі фатуму.

Писання було дуже подібним до копій, що лежали в садибі мертвого Женнета Вотерса (котра вже згоріла дотла). Ця копія та інші дивні записи, що були знайдені в підвалі тієї кам'яниці, очевидно вийшли з-під руки одного писаря... кишенькового мейстера на мізинцевому утриманні, безсумнівно.

Він затримався над тією книгою на певний час, вже достатньо знайомий із її змістом. Назвати факти, наведені в ній, "незаперечними" було б перебільшенням, але в поєднанні із значною недовірою та ворожістю між домами Старків та Ланністерів, разом із так підозріло "вчасною" смертю Джона Аррина... Джоффрі буквально бачив, як ця книга спричинить (якщо вже не спричинила) недове сходження в персональний лабіринт, створений конкретно для нього, що був лише дрібним епізодом в підйомі Бейліша до вершини влади.

Принц повернувся до переглядання книги із зітханням, похитуючи головою. Забрати її зараз - означало лише б підсилити недові підозри... а Бейліш вже встиг спровокувати ворожість та підозри. Як юнак дізнався - недавня хвороба Літа, бранового лютововка, була спровокована отруєною їжею, підкинутою за наказом Бейліша. Також бійка в таверні поблизу Шовкової вулиці, в котрій загинув один ланністерівський солдат, а двоє старківських отримали значні рани, і Джоффрі зараз наглядав за підозрілою діяльністю останнього з бейлішевих ключників, котрий щось винюхував на Блошиному дні, шукаючи щось більш складне та важливе, аніж пошуки звичних потенційних шпигунів...

Знаючи, що Мізинець чинить зараз, стало очевидним, що попередні вбивства Брана під час попередніх життів (вчинені кимось з-середини Червоного Замку, аякже!) також були бейлішевими спробами запалити пожежу конфлікту, коли він бачив, що відносини між домами не досягали бажаної для гівнюка гостроти.

Він повернувся до вікна та подивився догори на темне захмарене нічне небо, розмірковуючи. Вже занотовано розміщення чималого від-сотка бейлішевих маєтків в Королівській Гавані, а також виявлено де-кілька в Чаячому Місті, все завдяки перехопленому листуванню. Майстер-над-монетою сам по собі вже наблизився до межі, за котрою ставав непотрібним, але Джоффрі досі бажав особисто витиснути з нього останні крихти інформації, щоб його помста була абсолютною, навіть якщо той і витратив до копійки всі вкрадені кошти.

Джоффрі вже почав листування з Цитаделлю, звертаючись до конкретних мейстерів та архімейстерів. Якщо він й мусить взяти владу в свої руки, то заради богів, він таки _правитиме_. Напівпризабуті роздуми про торгові компанії та інфраструктурні проекти з мрій чисельних життів знову пробудились в його свідомості, і вони обійдуться в чималу копійчину... хоча ця перспектива не спричиняла такого ж притоку ентузіазму, як раніше. Як на нього, попередні видіння заможної Королівської Гавані тепер здавались несправжніми, якщо не сказати більше, навіть фальшивими.

Якщо подумати - це дрібниці в порівнянні з тим, що він планує здійснити.

_Мені знадобиться більше, аніж просто армія, щоб зупинити блукачів, врешті-решт,_ подумав він, вистрибуючи з вікна.

**7**

Другий день змагань відкрився пішим бугуртом, із призом в двадцять тисяч золотих драконів в скрині на високому помості, що наче манив учасників підбігти й зачерпнути золота.

Звичайно, бійці-учасники ніколи б не визнали присутності таких ницих думок. Ні, найбільшою нагородою в пішому бою були честь та слава, і різноманітні доми наче всі об'єднались в цьому твердженні. Велике коло майоріло розмаїттям знамен та щитів, що несли зображення всіх можливих фантастичних та земних тварин, зображені та чвертях різноманітних відтінків кіноварі, синеви, зелені, жовтогарячох та всіх інших кольорів, які лише можна уявити, поки лорди та лицарі готувались до сутички.

Невелика купка придворних підлабузників чемно вітали Джоффрі, улеслюючи його награними компліментами щодо чудового виступу на вчорашньому лучному змаганні та засипаючи юнака побажаннями і тому подібним словесним сміттям. Джоффрі просто мовчки дивився на них, аж поки вони не усвідомили відсутність хоч-якоїсь реакції на свій словесний потік. Запала незручна тиша, поки він й далі зневажливо вдивлявся на них, цей дивний погляд виявився занадто незвичним для цієї публіки, і натовп повільно розійшовся подалі від принца.

Здавалось - пройшло ціле людське життя після того, як він востаннє мав хороший нічний сон, так багато часу, що він наче й звик до цього. До чого він не звик - це до дивних складнощів, котрі відчував, коли піднімався з ліжка. Звісно, він й раніше відчував подібне протягом цілих життів, але ще ніколи це бажання - просто _залишитись в ліжку_ після пробудження - не відчувалось так сильно...

Джоффрі пирхнув, готуючи до бою булаву та меч. Його вибір зброї призвів до появи насуплених поглядів від деяких лицарів, а також зацікавлені погляди від інших. Після виступу на лучному змаганні та після першого герцю Джоффрі довів державі, що не був принцом-слабаком. Зелений юний хлопчина, що грається у війну? Можливо, але видавалось, що його зусилля не пройшли непоміченими перед частиною шляхти, і принц-спадкоємець із хоча б мінімальними навичками у військовому ремеслі - це саме те, що було прийнято схвально майбутніми васалами, наче так.

Він припинив механічні рухи, коли зауважив знайоме обличчя посеред інших учасників.

\- Лорд Баквелл! - вигукнув Джоффрі, приємно здивований, коли крокував до масивного чолов'яги в сталевій броні.

\- Принце Джоффрі? Це честь для мене, проте я не пригадую, що нас офіційно познайомили, - відповів той із поважним поклоном.

Джоффрі вже майже вгатив по нагруднику лорда, котрий був бойовим товаришем в іншому житті, аж враз пригадав, де і коли він знаходиться. - Дякую, мій лорде. Шукаєте звитягу на цьому полі бою? Боюсь, що ви її тут не знайдете, - мовив він довірливо із неповажною посмішкою, роздивляючись знамена навколо.

Лорд Баквелл теж посміхнувся, хитаючи головою: - А як щодо вас, ваша високосте? Я чув, що ви потужно виступили на змаганні по стрільбі, може й ви також шукаєте дещицю цієї неіснуючої звитяги? - запитав він.

\- Можливо, мій пане, можливо... Якщо я програю сьогодні, то маю надію, що від вашого меча, це буде честю, - сказав Джоффрі чистосердно. Лицар підняв брову, дещо зауваживши:

\- Я звернув увагу, що ви сказали "якщо", а не "коли", - мовив лорд Оленячих Рогів із знаючою посмішкою, вдягнув шолома на голову і кивнув. Джоффрі криво посміхнувся, й сам кивнув у відповідь та повернувся на свою позицію. Учасники стали колом, майже торкаючись ліктями один одного, задумливо роздивлялись сусідів і планували стратегію майбутнього бою.

Джоффрі вдягнув свого шолома і озирнувся, маючи намір виявити всіх, кого знає особисто. Більше нікого із знайомих не виявилось, тож він знизав плечима і підняв булаву і меча, поклавши їх на наплечники. Не було жодного відчуття захоплення, жодного потягу до вищої цілі, поки він готувався до бою.

_Мені необхідне те золото_, сказав він подумки сам собі, коли просурмили роги і все _закрутилось_.

**8**

Торос Мірійський обережно кружляв навколо Джоффрі, обертаючи з боку в бік палаючим мечем, наче випробовуючи невидимий захист. Джоффрі слідував за його рухами, ноги рухались майже наче по власному бажанню, поки він готувався до вирішального наступу. Навколо них лежали лорди та лицарі, всі в різному стані, хтось ледь притомний, а хтось лише з чисельними синцями. Проте всі вони вже були переможеними.

\- Якщо ти вважаєш, що дещиця вогню позбавить мене мужності, Торосе, то сильно помиляєшся, - промовив він грайливо, ухиляючись наліво, а одразу по тому - направо, та той клятий вогняний жрець не купився на цей прийом.

Волосся жерця промокло від поту, чи від тепла вогню, а чи від напруження бою - того Джоффрі не міг сказати напевне, але чоловік вже прийняв захисну стійку, коли Джоффрі стрибнув на нього. Юнак ухилився, відбиваючи торосовий контрудар, відчувши потік тепла від меча, що пролетів над головою, і знову випрямився, вдаряючи мечем по жерцевій руці і змушуючи того заточитись назад, наступний замах булави вибив вогняного меча з рук противника. Принц закінчив атаку дещо показним рухом з водного танцю, зупинився кінчик меча в сантиметрі від торосового горла.

\- Здаюсь, ваша світлосте, то був чудовий бій, - сказав Торос із розширеними від здивування очима.

Джоффрі усміхнувся і опустив меча: - І ти також чудово бився, Торосе, - сказав він, ледь перериваючись на подихи, адже раптова втома навалилась на нього несподівано. Натовп глядачів навколо рингу наче втратив дар мови, коли герольд покликав його по заслужений приз, проголосивши переможцем бугурту.

Джоффрі аж злякався від раптового вереску та вітання з трибун, простий люд та лорди разом плескали в долоні і навіть свистіли в азарті, коли він пішов до великого помосту, де лежало золото. Він ризикнув посміхнутись до дикого натовпу і, на диво, виявив, що це досить щире відчуття.

Досить іронічно, та стара версія принца _обожнювала_ вітання натовпу, і в якомусь сенсі ця звичка й досі жила в ньому. Проте фальшиве, улесливе вітання тепер дико бісило його... Він не знав, чи це робить його кращою людиною, а чи й гіршою. Хай там як, жаданий блиск золота виявився достатнім, щоб заспокоїти душевні тривоги, коли він схилився над купою золотих драконів. Настрій погіршився, коли пригадалось видіння того ж самого золота в напівпорожній "скарбниці" Червоного Замку.

Він помахав рукою та поважно кивав лордам, лицарям та навіть простолюдинам, що стояли вздовж його шляху, але ледь не втратив рівновагу, коли зауважив - подумати лише! - самого Петіра Бейліша, котрий витріщався на принца із відкритим ротом. Майстер-над-монетою не на жарт перелякався, коли зрозумів, що юнак дивиться на нього у відповідь. Петір миттєво розтанув посеред натовпу, залишаючи позаду Джоффрі із жорстокою посмішкою на обличчі.

_А-а, таки зв'язав всі вузлики докупи!_ подумав він. Загравання із Мізинцем було однією з небагатьох речей, що приносити йому задоволення в цьому житті.

**9**

Тих коштів, що він вже виграв, має вистачити на спорядження найбільшої групи пластунів, коли-небудь баченої на континенті, але він бажав значно більшого. Він бажав натренувати та озброїти _принаймні_ один легіон. Вестероські лицарі не мали перед собою рівних в кінному бою в цілому відомому світі, наскільки це було відомо Джоффрі, і вони б _перебили_ рівну по кількості групу дотракійців в ближньому бою.

Ні, це з піхотою були чималі проблеми.

Селянське ополчення, підсилене нечисельними професійними вояками, не зможе вистояти в хаосі апокаліпсису, що, він був певен, заллє континент перед приходом білих блукачів, вже не кажучи про відсіч самим блукачам. Джоффрі мав сумніви, що сучасна піхота взагалі вистоїть проти крижаних демонів, вони розбіжаться навсібіч задовго до підходу блукачів на відстань польоту стріли з лука, в цьому він був певен.

Для свого першого легіону йому не вистачало перемоги в кривавому кінному герці, що принесло би сорок тисяч золотих монет, котрі Роберт аж занадто щедро запропонував як приз. Це буде тяжко, він вже міг це все бачити наперед, тиснути та маневрувати поміж дворянським спротивом, інерцією мислення та недолугими рекрутами... ох, якою важкою працею він сам себе збирається загрузити...

Але обов'язок вів його вперед, і завдяки коротким, але лютим сутичкам, він вибив з сідел сера Арвуда Фрея, сера Андара Ройса та лорда Беріка Дондаріона. На цей момент натовп вже щоразу шаленів, як чув про "Золотого Принца", так його прозвали кляті співці та скоромохи, що тинялись турніром, особливо щоразу по тому, як він збивав на землю чергового лицаря. Треба було визнати, робертове обличчя, котре щоразу набувало все більш зневірливого виразу, вартувало цього всього, вкупі з нажаханим виразом обличчя матері. Тиріон перебував в цілковитому збентеженні, а Томмен не знав - йому плескати від захвату чи плакати, на контрасті із щасливою Мірцеллою. Санса привітала його з цікавістю, адже збулась її мрія - загубитись в магії турнірів та лицарів, видовищних спектаклів та барвистих знамен, котрі мали ті лицарі... хоча її емоції були дещо стримані. Все ж вона спостерігала за герцем із широко відкритими очима, заворожена блискучими обладунками та гарно вбраними панянками, проте рідкісна, задумлива міна на її обличчі виникала все частіше й частіше.

Але ось з'явився найнебезпечніший противник за весь час: сер Лорас Тирелл, Квітковий Лицар. Джоффрі виступив надзвичайно добре, з точки зору абсолютно всіх глядачів, особливо якщо врахувати попередню репутацію хлопця, але якщо він прагне перейти з сучасного раунду шістнадцяти учасників до раунду з вісьмома - йому доведеться перемогти одного із найкращих вершників Вестеросу.

Лорас гарцював на своєму коні, купаючись в оваціях глядачів, підморгуючи розцяцькованим дівам і викликаючи в молодих лицарів та зброєносців приступи зеленої заздрості. Сер Лорас зупинив коня прямо перед Сансою, полірована срібна броня, обвита зеленими квітами й лозами, виблискувала під полуденним сонцем. Він посміхнувся до неї та передав троянду, так що Санса аж зашарілась від такої уваги.

Джоффрі відчув короткий укол _чогось_ в глибині душі, перш ніж безжально проігнорувати його. Сер Лорас вирішив посилити удар, під'їхавши до королівської ложі, та зупинився біля принца.

\- Гарнені квіточки притягують чималу кількість бджіл, я так гадаю, - сказав лицар, провертаючи метафоричного ножа в рані.

Хоча принц і знав, що це просто очевидна шпилька, щоб вивести його з рівноваги перед боєм, та ледве зміг заспокоїти ту частину свідомості, котра бажала стрибнути і задушити тут же на місці заквітчаного виродка.

\- Яка ж це вдача, коли бджола шукає зовсім інший тип квітки, чи не так, сер Лорас? - відповів Джоффрі із знаючою посмішкою.

Він полишив на диво мовчазного Квіткового Лицаря подумати наодинці, а сам схилився перед гладким королем у великому кріслі: - Поки що моя спідня білизна залишалась незабрудненою, батьку, проте я хвилююсь, що зараз якраз може вийти негарно, - сказав він із вдаваною тривогою.

Роберт звів брову, перш ніж вибухнути голосним реготом, очевидно вперше так щиро сміючись за довгий час: - Просто покажи тому заквітчаному жевжику, як _Баратеони_ воюють! - король махнув рукою в доброму гуморі.

Джоффрі вклонився, зберігаючи пряму поставу спини, і закрив забрало, перш ніж хтось встиг зауважити його очі, котрі раптово почервоніли. Місячне Сяйво довіз його до стартового місця, де Лансель передав йому списа. Хай там як, та Джоффрі насправді заприязнився із своїм не-зброєносцем. Незграбні рухи останнього виглядали на диво знайомими, і Джоффрі відчував, що двоюрідний дядько був якось наче загубленим в житті... може саме цього хлопцю й бракувало, міцної руки і гідного обов'язку... там ховався потенціал за тими зеленими очима, сповненими самокартання та бентеги... це одразу відчувалось.

Місячне Сяйво зірвався в галом, як тільки роги засурмили, джоффрин спис опустився синхронно із лорасовим, котрий мчав на зустріч верхи на своєму бурому жеребцю, відстань все скорочувалась, аж поки не стався раптовий вибух звуків та _болю_. Джоффрі через силу вдихнув на повні груди, поки Місячне Сяйво й далі мчав, поступово сповільнившись та повернувши назад, до початкової точки.

Джоффрі відкинув набік поламаного списа, струшуючи головою. Сер Лорас виявився _справді_ _вмілим_, принц ледь черкнув його списом по плечі, але зустрічний удар Квіткового Лицаря мало не вибив його із сідла. Біль від удару змусив почуватись дещо безпорадним... наче він перестав бути собою. Що він взагалі тут робить, грається у війну? Для чого це все взагалі? Чому він опирається солодким обіймам забуття?

Останні дві думки вивели юнака зі ступору, і він закрутив головою, наче тер'єр, що впіймав щура, майже болюче повертаючись до реальності. Він перевірив себе, чи на тілі немає ран та порізів, може навіть в пошуках отрути, але нічого не знайшов. Мабуть останнім часом напруження була занадто сильні...

Принц схилив голову, коли роги знову заспівали і Місячне Сяйво прискорився, знову опустив списа, цілячись в груди противника. Він пригадав війни, що будуть в майбутньому, і потребу в армії, котра заслужить право на таку назву, щоб врятувати всіх і зупинити апокаліпсис... Квітковий Лицар ледь-ледь зміг перехопити удар на щита, але вгатив своїм списом прямо в центр джоффриного нагрудника. Юнак вилетів із сідла від сили удару, болюче гепнувся на землю і покотився багнюкою. Джоффрі так і лежав у багнюці, повільно дихаючи і зупинивши погляд на блакитному небі, обрамленому падаючим листям та наляканими птахами, що позлітали у вись від раптових звуків двобою. Він почувався таким _втомленим_, і до цього всепрониклива похмурість якось оминала твердиню його сили волі. Джоффрі усвідомив, що _не бажає_ підніматись... він хотів залишитись тут наодинці отак, і просто дивитись на небо. Несподівана та раптова втрата сили волі мала б спричинити панічний напад, але він навіть не зміг заставити себе й на хвильку посерйознішати. Він спробував стати на ноги, але зміг лише трохи підняти голову, як знову звалився у багно.

_Більше війн, більше смертей, більше змов, немає куди тікати._

Було чутно овації натовпу, мінливі як вітерець, адже вони вітали Лораса, котрий безсумнівно вже вклонявся перед джоффриним жирним несправжнім батьком...

_Нам вартує всім поспати... вартує просто заплющити наші очі..._ думав Джоффрі, продовжуючи споглядання неба, відчуваючи порожнечу, аж поки Лансель не з'явився біля нього, допомагаючи підвестись та зняти шолом.

Глядачі знову вітали сера Лораса, котрий гарцював на коні вздовж огорожі поля, насолоджуючись славою та компліментами від лордів та простого люду. Місячне Сяйво стояв біля Джоффрі, чекаючи, щоб господар заліз в сідло і помчав у бій, як цього вчили того коня, але Джоффрі просто похитав головою, обійнявши рукою морду свого друга. Місячне Сяйво заіржав від нетерплячки.

\- Не сьогодні, дикий ти звір, - сказав він коню із напівщирою посмішкою, перш ніж обернутись до Ланселя. - Дякую, кузене, будь ласка відведи його до стайні, - сказав він.

Лансель на мить набув стривоженого вигляду, мабуть подумав про те пекло, що його чекає з боку розлюченої Серсеї, якщо станеться щось непередбачуване, але він опанував себе, кивнув і повів коня за повіддя з поля. Джоффрі рушив до королівської ложі, де сер Лорас вклонявся Робертові, хоча Санса дивилась на Джоффрі, нахмурившись. На щастя Бейліша не було серед них, адже гівнюк міг би отримати метального ножа прямо в обличчя в цій ситуації.

\- Ще не втратив мужності, га?! - вигукнув Роберт із добрим гумором. Джоффрі просто дивився на нього, відчувши порожнечу.

Роберт на мить замовк ошелешено, перш ніж продовжити, слова злітали з вуст, наче він не міг помовчати й хвилинку: - Прекрасний виступ, сину, чудовий виступ, як гадаєш, Неде? - запитав він в свого найкращого друга майже з відчаєм.

Неда це питання наче вивело з ступору, але він швидко кивнув: - Так і було, ваша милосте, - сказав Старк просто, констатуючи факт.

_Він вже прийняв якесь рішення_, усвідомив Джоффрі, коли поглянув на Неда. _Чи він вже знає, а чи ні..._

Принц збудував твердиню з чистої сили волі, проте вже мав визнати, що вона мала тріщину... ні, вона давно вже була порожньою зсередини...

Останніми днями він витискав всі сили із себе, занадто перенапружившись, ось в чому справа... ось в чому має бути справа...

Юнак похитав головою і вклонився до ложі. Він рушив за межі поля, де герольд вже оголошував наступну пару учасників.

**10**

Петір Бейліш мало не йняв віри власним очам. Він думав, що зійде з розуму, якщо навіть спробує вирахувати можливість... але після обрізання всіх інших варіантів, а особливо після того, як _особисто_ побачив його в дії... сумнівів не залишилось.

Принц Джоффрі, примітивний недоросль, виявився довбаною _Тінню_. Живою, справжньою машиною для вбивства, котра вже спалила на попіл більшу частину його статків в Королівській Гавані.

Роки практикування врівноваженої, спокійної поведінки дались взнаки, тож він не запанікував на місці, але впритул наблизився до тієї межі. Петір майже перестав спати, коли почав знаходити чорні ганчірки в своєму робочому кабінеті_ в Червоному Замку_... після того він спав мабуть не більше одної-двох годин на добу, тримаючи кинджала під подушкою, а більшу частину ночі проводив в тривожному спогляданні замкнутих дверей.

Він глибоко вдихнув повітря, збираючись із думками; легке розгойдування корабля на хвилях заспокоювало розхитані нерви. Петір ще ніколи в житті не здавався, навіть тоді, коли Брандон Старк випустив йому кишки наче рибі - бо той насмілився спробувати захистити _Кет_ від життя серед варварів... тож й цього разу він не збирався здаватись. Коли принц Джоффрі виявився Тінню, то не було іншого вибору, окрім втечі. Це все було заплановано заздалегідь, місяці а може й _роки_ тому, проте Бейліш завжди адаптувався до нових обставин, придумував нові плани, випливав на самий верх по мінливим течіям хаосу, як завжди.

_Так_, подумав він, це лише короткочасна невдача. В нього досі була Ліза, а через неї - всі міць Долини. Також чимало прихованих маєтностей в Чаячому Місті, котрі допоможуть оплатити значну частину витрат на майбутні війни та змови.

Бейліш усміхався, відкинувшись на спинку крісла. Перше, що він зробить після сходження на берег в Чаячому Місті, принесе йому чимало задоволення: потрібно буде найняти з десяток досвідчених вбивць та підловити виродка, коли той знову ризикне висунути носа за межі Червоного Замку, а також наказати власному агенту серед прислуги принца, щоб той отруїв вино гівнюка. Не так вже й важливо, як саме той здохне, головне - це результат.

Петір поглянув на порожній кухоль на низькому столику, перш ніж покликати слугу звичним впевненим голосом: - Джеррику, вина, - сказав він.

Він нахмурився, коли не почув відповіді від чудово вишколеного служки.

\- Джеррику, - вигукнув він знову.

_Це неприйнятно_, подумав Петір, похитуючи головою. Він був певен, що Джеррик не такий лайдак, як попередній... шкода, насправді шкода. Він підвівся з крісла і відкрив двері персональної каюти, щоб побачити Джеррика, котрий притулився до дерев'яної переборки, кров повільно дзюбоніла з шиї і накрапала на штани.

Бейлішу перехопило дихання з жаху, він сапнувся рукою до кинджала, озираючись в коридор, серце забилось вдвоє швидше, коли він нікого там не побачив.

_Ні_, подумав він панічно.

Петір нервово рушив вперед, кинджал трусився в долоні наче листок на вітрі. _Мушу втікати звідси_, подумалось, коли він продовжив рух, прискорюючись після повороту за ріг. Він натрапив на двох членів екіпажу, в одного була перерізана горлянка, в іншого обличчя застигло із панічним виразом, калюжа крові розлилась навколо, витікаючи із порожньої очниці.

Бейліш почувався так, наче втрапив до нічного кошмару, біжучи вперед коридорами та видираючись драбинами, знаходячи одного за одним тіла своїх моряків, вбитих тим чи іншим способом. Ці коридори, наче із самого пекла, виявились аж занадто сильним ударом для його психіки, тож він нарешті вибіг на палубу, задихаючись від страху, ще й холодний порив нічного вітру проморозив його до самих кісток.

Він застиг як статуя, коли зауважив принца, повністю замотаного в темний одяг, окрім обличчя; юнак якраз розливав лампову олію на купу мотлоху біля головної мачти.

\- О-о, Бейлішу, а я вже зачекався на твій прихід, - сказав він, дивлячись на ворога, перш ніж повернутись до попереднього заняття із виглядом знудженого моряка, в котрого попереду не одна година одноманітної роботи. Бейліш проковтнув слину, хапаючись за одвірок, озирнувся по палубі і зауважив з десяток моряків плюс півдесятка спеціально найнятих для захисту найманців: всі були мертві. Хвилі колихали корабель з боку на бік, брак вмілого екіпажу робив це хитання все більш небезпечнішим із кожною новою хвилею.

\- Ти й справді вважав, що будеш тут у безпеці, га? - запитав Джоффрі, похитуючи головою, та вилив дещицю смоли на рулони cкрученого полотна. - Маю визнати, подвійний блеф виявився цікавим кроком. Треба мати чималі яйця, щоб обставити відбуття твого офіційного судна таким неприхованим способом і насправді _сісти_ туди, замість подорожі в тій твоїй маленькій таємній кареті по Королівському шляху, - додав Джоффрі, набурмосено роздивляючись потоки смоли.

Бейліш рвонувся до краю корабля, кинувши погляд на похмуре море і зауваживши відсутність звичної малої шлюпки...проте побачив узбережжя на досить близькій віддалі.

\- На твоєму місці я б не переймався цим. Я все одно виловлю тебе з води, але тоді стану мокрим _та_ розлюченим. Повір, друже, ти цього не хочеш, - мовив навіжений принц і смикнув за линву, останнє відкрите вітрило почало згортатись від цього руху.

\- Що... - Бейліш затнувся, намагаючись зібратись з думками, і вирішив вдатись до імпровізації, це вміння ще ніколи його не підводило.

\- Звичайно, мій принце, - почав він звичним улесливим голосом, в котрому не чулось ані крихти тривоги, - Ви виграли в нашій невеличкій грі і довели, що стали _найкращим_ гравцем серед нас, це я визнаю. Ви особисто переконались в моєму вмінні збудувати те, що більшості дворян і не _снилось_... - він зробив паузу на мить, щоб підсилити ефект від слів, перш ніж продовжити, - Я можу виявитись потужним союзником, котрого вигідніше буде мати на своєму боці, це коштуватиме лише кількох маленьких концесій, котрі сумарно вартуватимуть менше, ніж ті, що ви вже знищили... Чого б ви не забажали - я це дістану, - додав він із переконанням в голосі.

Уявна модель принца Джоффрі в голові Петіра дещо деформувалась від останніх подій, проте він гарячково реконструював її, поки говорив, додаючи вагомі здогадки та ідеї. Той дух, котрий якимось чином опанував тіло коронного принца, був безжальним, надзвичайно вмілим і в загальному компетентним. Юнака не хвилювала ані честь, ані дворянська гордість, але він міг надзвичайно точно концентруватись на досягненні поставленої мети. З такою людиною можна домовитись.

Джоффрі дивився на нього із сумною, дещо здивованою посмішкою: - Те, чого я прагну, ти не зможеш мені дати, майстре-над-монетою. Я бажаю щастя для людей та хорошої влади для королівств, бажаю, щоб мої друзі мене пам'ятали, бажаю набити пику короля ночі голіруч... Я знову бажаю побачити всі _чудеса_ цього світу, хоча б частину з них... - він перервався, дивлячись в нічне небо, - А найбільше я бажаю заснути... так... сном без сновидінь, вічним сном...

\- ...Я почуваюсь так, наче не спав повноцінним сном вже з десяток років... - продовжив юнак, переводячи погляд назад на Бейліша, - Знаєш, останнім часом єдиним, що слугувало мені мотивацією для вставання із клятого ліжка - було бажання побачити твої страждання. Так, це досить іронічно, знаю, - він захихотів, витираючи руки від олії ганчіркою, - Після сьогоднішньої ночі навіть і не знаю, чи буду мати достатньо сили волі, щоб рухатись вперед... - сказав він, крокуючи до ворога, зупинився за декілька метрів і сперся спиною на кормову щоглу, розглядаючи Бейліна. Той мав вигляд, наче бажає продовжити розмову.

_Його поїдає меланхолія, жахлива меланхолія... можливо навіть із схильністю до самогубства,_ гарячково думав Петір, тамуючи панічні пориви і зберігаючи спокій тіла та поставу, а також обережно запихнув кинджала в піхви. Він завжди був книголюбом і читав працю мейстера Гвілліама _"Про настрої розуму",_ навіть декілька разів підряд, щоразу знаходячи там цікаві нюанси поміж непотрібного словесного мотлоху, нюанси, котрі не раз слугували йому, навіть коли він наполовину забував текст. Можливо він зможе...

\- Я захоплююсь тобою, можеш в це повірити? Твій розум завжди в дії, завжди планує наступний крок, завжди готовий до несподіваного гамбіту, завжди імпровізує... Ти міг би стати таким цінним надбанням для держави... - Джоффрі затнувся, маючи розчарований вигляд.

\- Я й досі можу ним стати, Джоффрі, наші амбіції не є протилежними, ми можемо _обговорити_...

\- Зупинись, - наказав Джоффрі, закриваючи Бейлішу рота одним словом. Він похитав головою із роздратуванням: - Що я взагалі зараз роблю? Довбаний Бейліш... _довбаний Бейліш_, - повторив він, тон звучання цих фраз спричинив появу мурах вздовж петірового хребта, обличчя Джоффрі набуло гнівливого, навіть _ненависного_ відтінку.

\- Твоє тіло ніколи не знайдуть. Твій корабель згорить аж по саму ватерлінію і потоне в глибинах Чорноводної затоки. Всі будуть запитувати один одного щодо долі лорда Петіра Бейліша, падлюки та злодія, котрого ніхто вже ніколи не побачить в цьому житті, - сказав він із жорстоким оскалом.

Петір проковтнув щось їдке, намагаючись знову надати голосу попередньої твердості, та почав повільно відхилятись в лівий бік:

\- Ти хочеш спалити мене? - запитав він, виграючи дещицю часу.

Джоффрі дивно подивився на нього, перш ніж скривити обличчя, і жахливий, неконтрольований регіт вирвався з його горлянки. Джоффрі реготав і реготав, так наче почув найкращий жарт в житті.

В Петіра все волосся на тілі стало дибки, коли Джоффрі подивився на нього ще раз, досі намагаючись стримати недоречний сміх.

\- Ох, Бейлішу... ах ти ж, нещасний та обманутий виродку... Я мав би пожаліти тебе, але врешті-решт це мені починає _подобатись_! Спалити тебе? Боюсь, що це занадто швидка смерть для тебе. Ні, я збираюсь піддати тебе тортурам, аж поки не витягну останні дещиці інформації, котру поки що пропустив, і тоді я просто продовжу далі, поки твоє понівечене тіло перестане дихати. Ось що я з тобою зроблю, - сказав він, підморгуючи.

Бейліш не зміг стримати навіженого крику жаху, що зірвався з його вуст, а серце забилось в грудях наче гонг, руки тремтіли, коли він кинувся до зведеного арбалета, що лежав на палубі, і котрого він зауважив за хвильку до того, аж враз він схопив його і обернувся до Джоффрі.

Принц вже стояв прямо перед ним та відхилив кінець арбалета на дюйм, перш ніж Петір встиг натиснути на спусковий гачок. Болт безпечно вилетів та загубився в темній холодній ночі.

\- Пропоную почати, як думаєш? - сказав Джоффрі, коли кинджал випав із паралізованих пальців Бейліша та задзеленчав на палубі.

Петір волав по допомогу до всіх, хоч до _когось_, хто міг би його почути, поки Тінь тягнула його за ногу по палубі всередину корабля, насвистуючи "_Рейнів з Кастамере_"**** жахливо фальшивлячи при цьому.

**11**

Глибини його власної душі простягались аж до пурпурного горизонту вдалині, свідомість також повернулась до місця, звідки його так брутально вирвали. Він досліджував те порожнє місце силою самосвідомості, наближаючись ближче до нього, намагаючись зрозуміти, чого ж саме там, поміж тіней та звивистих контурів, не вистачає. Те щось наче мало бути _знаряддям вбивства, мостом, перехідником_, а ще було _гострим_, настільки неймовірно _гострим_, що він сам ледь не порізався, оглядаючи саму тінь, напруживши концентрацію до максимуму, намагаючись зрозуміти, чого від нього хочуть, для чого його насильно формують в такий спосіб...

Але й цього було недостатньо... йому необхідно наблизитись ще ближче, потрібно повністю забути про своє власне тіло, _вознестись_ і влити _власну сутність_ до порожнього якоря... існував лише один спосіб до втілення цього, котрий взагалі міг би спрацювати, як здавалося Джоффрі...

Він розплющив очі і поглянув на фіал з отрутою в руці, нахиливши ємність так, щоб місячні промені, котрі освітлювали божегай Червоного Замку, ідеально підсвічували маленьку скляну смерть.

Нед вже має підозри, мабуть його вже не вийде переконати... Станніс плете свою змову з Дракон-Каменя, а Ренлі збирає лицарські та лордові мечі на турнірі... Гравці готуються до війни, а потім зима прийде і мертві затоплять світ живих, і Санса напевне вважає його монстром... він не знав, чому останнє припущення так сильно його зачепило...

Юнак задумливо роздивлявся отруту. Турнір вже закінчився, він не буде мати змоги встати з ліжка аж до самого полудня. Йому вже набридли ті всі насмішки та інтриги, щодо війни та смерті, щодо планів та надій... Чи все робить його поганою людиною? Чи він взагалі зважає на це? Депресивно-порожні міазми, що огортали його розум, відрізнялись від жахаючого відчаю, котрий він відчував раніше. То не була екзистенціальна тривога, не примарне задушення, що здавлювало гортань, навіть не жахливі спогади про агонію. Він просто почувався... порожнім. Таким же порожнім, як і місце для якоря всередині глибин душі. Що насправді чекає його попереду?

Інтриги в столиці. А після _того_ \- війна, Робб та Тайвін, Ренлі та Станніс, Бейлон та Дейнеріс, і врешті білі блукачі... стільки всього потрібно зробити, заради стількох речей доведеться померти. А якщо він втече? То покине всіх на смерть, і потім кінець світу врешті-решт наздожене його знову, і вкине його душу назад до круговерті подій... назавжди.

_Що станеться далі в цьому житті?_ подумалось. Все ніби вже почало розсипатись на друзки, проте насправді нічого очевидно поганого ще не сталось. Бейліша вже немає, він вже не буде плутатись під ногами. Джоффрі зможе натренувати нових пластунів, він може спробувати рушити на війну, він може замкнути Неда в темниці і зберегти його там живим, він може, він може... він може...

Він може. Але він цього не бажає.

_Чому я почуваюсь таким втомленим?_ подумав хлопець, відкидуючись спиною на стовбур чардерева, коли якась невидима сила наче благала заплющити очі.

_Можливо відповідь на питання надасть мені нових сил_, замислився він, подивившись на ємність.

_Можливо відповідь на питання нарешті вб'є мене.._. замислився він знову, нахиливши фіал, так що рідина всередині знову скаламутилась. Юнак відкоркував ємність і випив її вміст одним довгим ковтком, ковтаючи все до останньої краплі, та знову прихилився спиною до дерева. Він заплющив очі і почав знову потопати в глибинах самого себе, самосвідомість занурювалась в глибини душі і досягла місця приєднання порожнього якоря. Він досліджував те місце протягом певного часу, поки зловісне бурчання посилювало гучність, а Пурпур у вишині наче набирав нових сил і сяяв ще яскравіше. бурчання переросло в гуркотіння, коли _біль_ затопив все навколо, і _агонія_ наче трощила кінцівки та гортань, спричиняючи тортури за межами людської уяви.

Але оце вперше, як Джоффрі не зважав на це. То не була порожня відмова божевілля, ані хоробрість чи звитяга. Він вітав біль із метафізичною гримасою, тримаючи розум в нормі й далі роздивляючись порожній якір; Пурпур білував заживо його душу, маючи намір втопити жертву в агонії болю... але він не здавався, його це не засліплювало. Юнак відчував неймовірну _потугу_ Пурпуру, що потягнула його за собою, все вище та вище, _Стовпи_ поглинули його і протягли через незбагненно складну мішанину перекручених структур, більших за все, що він коли-небудь _бачив_, більших за Високу Вежу, більших за Світанкові гори. Його тягнуло крізь щось, більше за вічний горизонт Сірого Потойбіччя, більше за нічне небо і за зірки вдалині, і Джоффрі знав, що якщо ризикне поглянути й далі, то буквально розчиниться в порожнечі, але хіба це буде справжнім забуттям? А чи просто звичним божевіллям?

Він дозволив спокусі розчинитись в агонії, котра надзвичайно сильно тиснула на його чуття, хоч і досить парадоксально прочищала свідомість, жоден відтінок непритомності не приховував жахіття, що коїлось з його душею, коли природній порядок космосу був порушений жахливо дисонуючим звуком нереальності. Все ж він й далі вдивлявся на той якір крізь зубодробильну агонію, втрачаючи останні залишки матеріальності, аж поки не залишилась одна лише свідомість, і він відчував контури тієї _порожнечі_ та осягав _гостроту_, усвідомлював _давнину_, приймав _мету_, заховану в магії та крові поміж ницої сили та слави, котра очікувала на повторне відкриття перед світом, котру невдовзі має знайти хтось _значно, значно_ величніший за її творців, що мав також значно важливішу мету за їхню - слугувати саморобним, відчайдушним мостом, інструментом смерті, знаряддям творіння, зброєю війни, спадком власної крові, надзвичайно _гострим_, _гострішим_ за звичну сталь, _гострим_ як валірійський метал, старий та забутий, інструментом, що втілить мету свого існування. Що втілить мету джоффриного власного існування. Що втілить мету Пурпуру.

Потім не було ані зламу свідомості, жодного затьмарення, котре могло б витерти спогади, жодних прихованих переходів в інший стан, коли вічні _Стовпи_ гриміли і _фрактали_ сяяли, жодної дизорієнтації, коли біль волав - і він розплющив очі у такій знайомій кімнаті в Червоному Замку, без звичного блювання, коли він підвівся з ліжка та впав на коліна, ставши на холодній підлозі, без жодних сумнівів, поглянувши на свої долоні.

_\- Світлорев*_*** - промовив юнак, роздивляючись в пам'яті обидва якорі, хоча насправді дивився на свої долоні, підсвічені променями вранішнього сонця зі сходу, котрі просочувались крізь вікно. Табличка матеріалізувалась над лівою долонею у миттєвому мовчазному вирі фракталів, поки він задумливо вдивлявся на обидва знаки.

\- Вони бажають, щоб я знайшов _Світлорев_, - сказав він вголос із залізною рішучістю, дивлячись на грубу карикатуру, вирізьблену на пластині.

* * *

_* (від перекл.) Свани - могутній та заможний дім з Штормових земель, мабуть найвпливовіші васали Баратеонів. В базовій часовій лінії старий лорд Джуліан не прийняв якоїсь визначеної сторони у війні П'яти королів і зберіг нейтралітет, відіславши своїх синів служити протиборним сторонам. Балон пристав до Ланінстерів і став лицарем Королівської варти. Мабуть він був єдиним із кандидатів, справді гідним тієї посади. _

_** (від перекл.) Дорнійські Марки - прикордонні землі Простору та Штормових земель на кордоні з власне Дорном. Рівнинні землі, повні лугів, полів та перелісків, сотні років були полем бою між сусідніми королівствами, населені войовничими людьми прикордоння, де кожен чоловік вважався воїном з самого дитинства._

_**__* (від перекл.) Мудди із Старокаменю - прадавній рід королів Перших людей, що правили Річковими землями (тоді вони мали назву королівство Тризуба). Воювали проти андалів за тисячі років до подій книг/серіалу. Сучасні представники роду - вигнанці-найманці, служать в лавах Золотих Мечів і невідомі у Весетросі, тож Джоффрі мабуть згадав в розмові короля з цього роду, як алегорію на давно померлих королів сивої давнини._

_**** (від перекл.) "Рейни з Кастамере" - фамільна пісня Ланністерів, відома ще як "Дощі над Кастамере". В назві обігрується співзвучність англійського слова дощ (__rain__) із прізвищем Рейнів (__Reyne__), бунтівних ланністерівських васалів. Рейни та Тарбеки повстали проти Ланністерів в роки початку правління юного Тайвіна - в результаті 17-річний юнак вигубив до__ноги обидва роди, затопивши Кастамере - печерний замок Рейнів - водою і втопивши всіх оборонців.__ Пісня символізує неминучу страшну помсту всім ворогам Тайвіна та його роду._

_***** (від перекл.) Світлорев - фамільний валірійський меч Ланністерів, втрачений майже за сотню років до ейгонового завоювання Вестеросу, одразу після Погибелі Валірії._

* * *

Якщо маєте бажання підтримати перекладача та скачати "Пурпурові Дні" в форматі електронної книги - запрошую Вас на Alex Malyarchuk Translations на Патреоні. Окрім "Пурпурових Днів" там знаходить ще чимало чого цікавого.


	40. Додаток 3: Принц Джоффрі Баратеон обирає

_Автор - Croaker_

**Додаток 3: ****Принц Джоффрі Баратеон обирає смерть.**

**1**

\- ВІДЧИНИ ДВЕРІ! ВІДЧИНИ ЦІ СІМОМА ПРОКЛЯТІ ДВЕРІ І ВПУСТИ МЕНЕ ВСЕРЕДИНУ, ТИ, СУКА!

Роберт підняв свого бойового молота і вже збирався вгатити по брамі Дівочої Вежі, коли пригадав, хто стоїть позаду нього, і жбурнув зброю вбік із відразою. Дуже рідко він відчував потребу вибачитись хоч перед кимось, але цього разу був саме такий випадок.

Джоффрі був малим гівнюком.

Востаннє Роберт насправді вів себе як батько перед сином, коли побив малого через розтин тієї нещасної вагітної кішки.

Це виявилось помилкою.

Після того не можна було полишати Джоффрі на самоті.

Ніколи.

Він мав вчити сина, як стати чоловіком, натомість король загубився у вині та хвойдах і дозволив Серсеї зайнятись вихованням хлопця. А тепер, коли Джоффрі опустив руки через програш, то вирішив вкоротити собі вік, бо очікував, що зможе повернути прихильність батька, якщо виграє клятий турнір.

Він дозволив навіженій суці виховувати власного сина. Ліанна вдарила б його за це, якби дізналась. Молодша версія його самого так само побила б його сучасного за це.

_Я все зіпсував._

Роберт глибоко вдихнув і опанував себе, збираючись вгатити по дверях. Він виправить помилку, висадивши двері, та забере своїх дітей від неї...

\- В-ваша милосте, я...

\- ЗАБЕРИ ПОДАЛІ СВОЄ КЛЯТЕ ВИНО, ЛАНСЕЛЮ. ДЕ В БІСА ЦАРЕВБИВЦЯ?

\- С-стоїть позаду мене.

Роберт розвернувся.

\- Я НАКАЗУЮ ТОБІ...

Джеймі Ланністер скривився, наче від болю, кульгаючи по коридору, з синцем під оком та перев'язаною ногою.

\- Я вже намагався.

**2**

_нікчеминікчеминікчеминікчеминікчеминікчеминікчеминікчеминікчеминікчеминікчеминікчеминікчеминікчеминікчеминікчеминікчеминікчеминікчеминікчеминікчеминікчеминікчеминікчеминікчеминікчеминікчеминікчеминікчеминікчеминікчеминікчеми_

_довбаний олень виявився нікчемою_

_її довбана друга половинка виявилась нікчемною_

_ніколи не доглядала за дітьми_

_ніколи не проводила час з Джоффрі_

_Джоффрі ніколи й не мав батька_

_помер шукаючи його_

_її діти потребують батька_

_потрібно прийняти рішення_

_але їй не потрібна друга половинка _

_вона має стати єдиним цілим заради дітей_

...

Томмен потрохи просувався ближче до дверей повз Серсею, поки Мірцелла не відтягнула його назад до стіни. Вона знову почала тремтіти, коли Серсея нарешті заговорила:

\- Діти мої.

Серсеїн голос раптом знизився на октаву. Вона вирвала пасмо волосся з голови і притиснула його до верхньої губи.

\- Я є вашим батьком.

**3**

Нед трохи розважився думкою, що це Тайвін Ланністер організував принцову смерть та передсмертну записку, перш ніж відкинути її як боягузство перед власною виною.

Це ж Нед привів потік подій в дію.

Він сидів, охопивши долонями голову, та занурився в записи Правиці.

Королівська Гавань почала оживати знову. Серсея замкнулась в Дівочій Вежі після джоффриного похорону, забравши із собою дітей. Після всіх тих днів, як Роберт визволив Томмена та Мірцеллу і замкнув збожеволілу дружину, він врешті наказав Неду знайти всіх королівських байстрюків, щоб він міг "бути гідним батьком хоч раз у моєму Сімома проклятому житті". Що, звичайно ж, знову привело Неда до Гендрі.

Джоффрі Баратеон _знав_.

Це все пояснювало.

Його незвичну поведінку, про котру розповідала Санса, його появу на малій королівській раді, тренування перед турніром...

Малий не лише намагався виграти й добитись батькового визнання, він також намагався довести самому собі, що насправді був Баратеоном. Ймовірно перемога в турнірі мала б це довести, але так не сталось, і зрештою привело хлопця до смерті. Не важливо, коли саме він дізнався, а важливо те, що він знав - що знали і Нед, і Бейліш.

Бейліш.

Як він з цим всім пов'язаний?

Джоффрі проявляв агресію до Бейліша на малій раді, задовго до візиту до Тобхо Мотта. І тоді він вже знав. Чи Мізинець розповів про це Джоффрі, маючи намір шантажувати принца? Бейліш вливав отруту брехні в сансині вуха під час турніру, намагаючись віддалити її від нього.

З якою метою?

Проте Бейліш зник.

Він виїхав на таємній кареті, одразу перед джоффриним отруєнням, і згодом виявилось, що він крав державні кошти на посаді майстра-над-монетою. Чи це він організував отруєння? Чи він - агент впливу котрогось із ворогів держави? Чи та книга, передана Петіром, була справжня - а чи сфальшована? Більшість мізинцевих шпигунів зникли безслідно або були безжально прирізані варісовими пташками, проте, зважаючи на сам факт існування такої мережі перед очима Варіса, Нед мав сумніви, що слуги євнуха до кінця справляться з цією проблемою. Це все було важливим, але значно менш важливим, ніж теперішній стан держави.

Як би там не було насправді з батьківством Джоффрі, та Ланністери зберегли контроль над Залізним Троном, тож діти були недоторканими. Не було жодного шансу, що Роберт дослухається до Неда на рахунок байстрюцтва Джоффрі і що той - плід інцесту; навпаки, Роберт звинуватить Неда, що той взагалі почав розслідування, котре й призвело до смерті Джоффрі в спробі довести протилежне.

Відкласти цю розмову - і Бейліш, його агенти, або й Ланністери - знайдуть спосіб позбутись Неда.

_Смерть та безчестя, так чи інакше._

В якомусь сенсі Нед навіть заздрив Джоффрі.

Принц міг обрати майбутнє життя, якби захотів.

Лорд Еддард Старк може лише вибрати, як саме він загине.

Нед підвівся та вийшов з кімнати, виструнчивши спину і високо піднявши голову.

**4**

Станніс нарешті припинив цокотіти зубами. Обличчя смикнулось.

Один раз.

Двічі.

Тричі.

Нарешті він відкинув набік листа, написаного Старком.

\- Мілорде? - поцікавився Давос.

\- Підготуй кораблі до відбуття в Королівську Гавань за пару днів. Ми віддамо шану померлому принцу.

**5**

Ширен ніяк не могла заснути через потужний шторм, що вирував над Дракон-Каменем тієї ночі. Вони трохи пошаруділа, щоб переконатись, чи ще хтось не спить, та нишком вийшла з кімнати. В повітрі витав запах смаженого м'яса.

Дівчинка пішла за тим запахом до кімнати на розі коридору. Посеред приміщення горіло вогнище, на котрому шипіло, смажачись, м'ясо. Біля вогню сидів її батько, тримаючи простий мішок. Він обернувся, і його очі розширились.

\- Доню?

\- ...То в тебе щурі?

\- Так, це щурі. Нагадування про те, як все змінилось, коли Тирелли атакували нас. Я вважав, що облога закінчилась, але помилявся. Вона й досі триває.

Станніс наче вагався.

\- Я коли-небудь розповідав тобі, як я втримав Штормокрай?

**6**

\- І тепер, коли ти все знаєш про Тиреллів, що думаєш на рахунок смерті твого кузена?

\- Він не вбивав себе.

\- Так. Джоффрі Баратеон не чинив самогубства, його _вбили_. Я знаю, чим займався Бейліш. Він намагався навернути Старка і мене проти корони брехнею про те, що королівські діти є байстрюками від інцесту, він намагався змусити Еддарда перервати заручини. То було не випадковим що Лорас Тирелл з'явився на турнірі. Він прибув туди, щоб втілити в життя їхній план і зробити Джоффрі маріонеткою молодої тиреллівської дружини. Але Джоффрі, очевидно, відмовився, і підписав цим собі смертний вирок.

Станніс продовжив із фанатичним вогником в очах. Щурячі тушки на рожні давно вже згоріли на вуглики.

\- То були Тирелли. То завжди були Тирелли, із їхніми солодкими промовами та солодкою отрутою. Вони отруїли Ренлі, настроївши проти мене, вони відсунули нас подалі від законного місця в Штормокраї, і вони мали наглість безкарно вбити мого племінника.

Станніс помовчав хвильку.

\- Нед Старк чекає моєї допомоги, щоб разом розповісти королю про його дітей, про байстрюків. Я відмовлюсь. Джон Аррин та Нед Старк - дурні, обмануті обіцянками миру від Тиреллів, обивда потрапили в пастку Бейліша. Довіряти їм обидвом - було дурницею, котра ледь не знищила дім Баратеонів. Роберт і я - ми маємо взятись за наш обов'язок і довіряти один одному. Тепер Роберт це знає краще. І я знаю це краще.

Станніс нарешті відкрив мішок, повний цибулі, і відкусив пів-цибулини. В повітрі пролунав звук, наче зламалось щось таке, що не може зламатись.

\- Разом ми принесемо справедливий присуд Тиреллам*.

* * *

_* (від перекл.) Цей невеличкий розділ слугує прекрасною ілюстрацією того, як на основі неповних даних можна допустити жахливу помилку в оцінці ситуації. _

_Бідний Джоффрі - адже тепер відомо, що після кожної смерті світ продовжує існувати. І в скількох ситуаціях його несподівані дії (і несподівані смерті в результаті) призводили до абсолютно непередбачуваного ходу подій в майбутньому..._

* * *

Якщо маєте бажання підтримати перекладача та скачати "Пурпурові Дні" в форматі електронної книги - запрошую Вас на Alex Malyarchuk Translations на Патреоні. Окрім "Пурпурових Днів" там знаходить ще чимало чого цікавого.


	41. Розділ 36: Небеса

**Розділ 3****6****: ****Небеса****.****  
**

**1**

Мала яхта продиралась крізь бурхливе море, чергова хвиля ледь не перекинула суденце, розбиваючись об борт. Удар спричинив могутній вибух солоних бризок, котрий наче повністю огорнув кораблик, і самотня фігура біля стерна протерла зелені очі, коли потужний порив вітру напнув носове вітрило на максимум. Малий кораблик ще секунду летів по гребню хвилі, швидко набираючи швидкість, перш ніж наступна велика хвиля вдарила по ньому, і він знову боровся проти крутого схилу водяної гори, ледве видершись на вершину, щоб знову полетіти вниз. Людина трималась за стерно зі всієї сили, нерухомо зафіксувавши погляд на компасі.

Джоффрі вже міг бачити берегову лінію Валірійського півострова, котра поступово наближалась; кляте море навколо постійно пінилось від люті, так наче тут досі лунало відлуння Погибелі, величні хвости диму закривали обрій і ставили все вищими, чим ближче Джоффрі підпливав до суші.

Він впевнено маневрував своєю яхтою, оминаючи течії та вважаючи на силу хвиль, щоб убезпечити добирання до півострова. Ця подорож вимагала максимальної віддачі від усіх його моряцьких та навігаторських вмінь, коли він рухався краєчками дивних вирів та неприродних течій, ревучи від зусиль, навалюючись всією масою на важіль стерна, щоб ледь-ледь оминути величезну круговерть, котра виглядала, так наче якийсь морський бог витягнув корок із величезної браавоської ванни.

Він задумався, скільки ж значно більших кораблів не змогли проскочити неушкодженими цими небезпечними водами, скільки кораблів потонули в безодні, котрою виявилось південне узбережжя Валірії. Східний та західний береги були безпечнішими для кораблів, якщо розуміти слово "безпека" в максимально широкому розумінні, але задушливі випари, що затоплювали півострів, саме там були значно більш насиченими...

Води трохи затихли, як Джоффрі оминув найбільш небезпечну частину, вітер поступово слабшав та слабшав, поки він наближався до потрощених чорних обривів проклятого півострова. Пориви вітру майже припинились, коли яхта підплила впритул до величного чорного моноліту, що простягся ввись майже як міські мури Волантісу, так наче якийсь здоровенний велетень розколов гору навпіл і втопив одну половину, а іншу - підняв високо догори.

Джоффрі оглянув чорні потріскані схили напруженим поглядом, паралельно кидаючи в воду невеликий якір; корабель зупинився якраз перед величною надприродною стіною. Принц вхопив своє скелелазне спорядження і взявся до праці, прив'язавши моток мотузки до пояса. Він залишив позаду свого великого наплечника і поліз на найближчий виступ вертикального обриву, котрий колись був серцевиною півострова. Із чорним камінням було важко працювати, і лише значний досвід в скелелазанні врятував його від смерті, коли клин випав із розщелини.

Він потрохи просувався наверх, буркаючи від зусиль щоразу, як черговий клин висковзував із скелі і падав донизу. Врешті-решт юнак досягнув вершини і став у повний ріст, роздивляючись знищену безмежну пустку.

Він не знав, чого очікувати, коли визначився із завданням, котре вбило стількох менш везучих дослідників; завданням, котре призвело до смерті короля-на-скелі,Томмена Ланністера, і втрати Світлорева; завданням, котре забрало життя двоюрідного діда, Геріона. Іноді він уявляв Валірію як безмежне море руїн та монументів давно забутим богам, іншим разом цей втрачений півострів уявлявся як земля, покрита дивним покрученим життям, наче чемною версією запорошеного попелом Соторіосу...

Але те, що він побачив, відхиливши останню каменюку на своєму шляху, просто перейняло дух, виявилось одночасно величнішим і меншим, ніж він уявляв собі. Від місця, де він стояв, і аж до горизонту - лежала серцевина Валірійської імперії.

То була жахлива пустка, повна чорних потрісканих скель і тьмяно-сірого попелу, безмежна пустеля із чорної пилюки, котра піднімалась в повітря від найменшого пориву вітерця. Замість пологих округлих пагорбів Джоффрі побачив потрощені та вивітрені останці стародавньої гірської породи, що стирчали тут і там, з нерегулярними проміжками між собою; там, де він очікував зустріти жахливих монстрів та потвор із нічних жахіть - був лише безкінечний попіл, що простягався до горизонту, де вдалині зливався із небом, формуючи величезну сіру завісу.

Джоффрі затримав погляд на хвильку, почуваючись десь посередині між благоговінням та жахом, приголомшений видом цієї випаленої, понівеченої пустелі, де навіть черви не могли б вижити. Врешті він похитав головою та вдихнув на повні груди, перш ніж почати рух вперед, крок за кроком, як і завжди.

**2**

Місцевий клімат виявився на диво стабільним; Джоффрі механічно пережовував шматок жилавої, проте соковитої, солонини, котра здавалась делікатесом для набитого попелом рота. Він сидів всередині крихітного намету, намагаючись опиратись всеохопливій прохолоді, котра, як виявилось, огортала випалену валірійську пустелю щоночі. Юнак тер долонями по плечах, розмірковуючи про ціль експедиції... бо хоч яким там незвичним не виявилось його оточення, він прийшов сюди не заради споглядання красот старої Валірії... він прийшов для отримання родинного спадку, давно втраченого через людські амбіції.

_Світлорев_, фамільний меч із валірійської сталі, власність дому Ланністерів, був втрачений, коли тогочасний голова роду, Томмен II Ланністер, король-на-скелі, взяв його із собою та рушив із величним флотом галер прямо до недавно знищеної Валірії в пошуках слави та багатства. Ані короля, ані тих кораблів - ніхто не бачив з тих пір... і то був саме той меч, котрого жадав Пурпур для... здійснення _чогось_. То був втрачений компонент _таємничого_ плану, і джоффрина мета, перша за такий довгий період часу, за котру він вхопився обома руками. Одне було ясно точно - може Світлорев і був викуваний як зброя, але його тінь всередині джоффриної душі шепотіла про _інше_... що він був інструментом життя та смерті, ключем, що мав підійти до тієї великої діри в його душі, зв'язком із...

Його вибило з глибин самоаналізу, коли юнак зауважив зловісне стугоніння землі, намет аж хитало від далекого реву. що поступово гучнішав. Джоффрі визирнув назовні і побачив все-поглинальну завісу сірого попелу та чорного диму, котра охопила весь обрій, огорнула взагалі все навколо, і вітер, майже відсутній перед цим, раптово набрав сили, поки не зрівнявся із осінньою бурею, а потім почав дути ще сильніше, аж поки жахливий, колючий пісок не почав дряпати в кров обличчя і очі; вітер неначе посилився _ще більше_, завиваючи наче якась тварюка із старих міфів. Сіра завіса поступово наближалась, поїдаючи рештки горизонту, прямо в напрямі узбережжя та джоффриного намету. Він хутко зайшов всередину, намагаючись відкрити наплечника і витягнути гарно зв'язаного вовняного шарфа, котрого одразу змочив водою. Він замотав шарфом рот та ніс, поки вітер _завивав_ за стінкою наче демон. Намет хитало з боку в бік, тканина тріщала, і Джоффрі швидко накрився ковдрою з головою. Намет врешті не витримав, черговий порив вітру порвав один із швів, почавши ланцюгову реакцію, як тканина почала розлізатись по швах. Невдовзі від укриття нічого не залишилось, лише Джоффрі, що притискався до спаленої землі, поки все навколо вкривалось попелом та пилом. Джоффрі майже не бачив навіть своїх долонь, оглушений ревінням бурі, він натужно кашляв, тримаючи руками мокрого шарфа біля обличчя. Він знову й знову кашляв, щоразу сильніше, так як дим заполонив все навколо; та задушлива тепла суміш газів потрапляла йому в легені, в очі, перетворюючи все навколо в чорноту та сірість. Він кашляв і кашляв, аж поки шарфа не зірвало поривом бурі і Джоффрі покотився землею, вітер потягнув його за собою, поки юнак тримався за горло, намагаючись вдихнути, лише щоб знову почати задихатись після тихого посвисту із обпечених легень.

_Ні_, подумав він, коли якось зміг вхопитись за виступ скелі, підтягнути себе до захищеного від вітру боку і потягнув за собою наплечника. Це відчувалось, наче він бореться із левіафаном, і невдовзі він впав на коліна; в легенях не лишилось ані трішки повітря, і він почав задихатись та судомитись в конвульсіях, аж поки проблиски пурпуру не залили та не поглинули його повністю.

**3**

_Все живе, окрім пурпурного принца, рухається направо... чи це означає, що все рухається, лише я залишаюсь на місці, наче в пастці, не маючи змоги насправді померти?_ Він розмірковував, споглядаючи сузір'я.

Ні, він вже досить давно розглянув те двоїсте значення, воно здавалось занадто складним, занадто простим, щоб помилково розуміти справжнє значення послання. Якщо Джоффрі й дізнався щось про таємничі сутності, котрі стояли за цим всім - так це те, що вони _бажали_, щоб він зрозумів, бажали зі всіх сил... Сузір'я несли справжнє послання, а та загадка була лише ключем, залишеним ними, щоб хтось інший, хто володіє вестероською мовою, не міг його розгадати. Це було персональне послання, конкретно йому, і він мав відчуття, що відповідь була аж занадто _очевидною_... хоча як би він не старався, та не міг її розгадати. Просто не вистачало інформації, щоб скласти повний код, і рівняння було закоротким, щоб примінити порівняльний метод мейстера Кліна... він вже спробував примінити найвигадливіші шифри та методи декодування, відомі в Цитаделі, поки що без проблиску надії. Юнак не міг позбутись відчуття, що насправді трохи перемудрив... сузір'я таки мали нести ту відповідь...

Він глибоко вдихнув і підвівся, перериваючи час відпочинку, заліз на велику шафу, що стояла в цій малій кімнаті, закріпив ноги на верху, перш ніж звісити тіло донизу у висячій позі. Почав виконувати ту ж саму звичну вправу, швидко піднімаючи торс і одразу опускаючи його донизу. Після стількох життів, в кожному з котрих доводилось повертати тіло у фізичну форму - Джоффрі знав свій організм, як мейстер знає свій мейстерський ланцюг. Він точно знав, як і і що саме робити, як перетворити нетреноване тіло колишнього слабака, ідіотичного хлопчика-мужа, принца Джоффрі, в щось варте поваги, без вбивання самого себе під час того процесу.

Принц зосередився, сфокусувавши всю увагу на нагальній задачі, його впертість щодо отримання відповідей на питання слугувала адекватною противагою проти чорної діри зневіри, котра намагалась зі всіх сил втримати його в ліжку щоранку. Він мав певні підозри, що як тільки дізнається _відповідь_ \- то все навколо піде шкереберть... навіть зараз він відчував, що мотивація щодо отримання відповідей повільно, дуже повільно слабшає, щоразу як він прокидався і спостерігав неприховану зневагу в сандоровому погляді, примітивні лестощі королівського двору, отупляючу рутину повсякденного життя Червоного Замку, як всі навколо продовжували танцювати під мелодію фатуму. Його ненаситна цікавість, всепоглинальна жага _дізнатись_, ким і чим він є насправді - ось це тягнуло його вперед...

Бачити, як ця мотивація поступово заміщає інші мотиви, було майже єретичним для Джоффрі, так наче він поступово ставав все менш і менш живою особистістю, а натомість... наче якимось _механізмом_, млином, що безкінечно обертає крилами проти потоку повітря, кораблем, що рухається лише вперед та вперед, _без упину_...

Він повторив вправу всоте і зненацька закричав, вголос озвучуючи несформоване словами розчарування, та застиг нерухомо, звисаючи торсом з шафи, та оглядав догори ногами ту малу, безлюдну кімнатку, котру вибрав своїм лігвом в замку.

Він так ще повисів трохи, аж враз двері відчинились і всередину зайшов дядько Тиріон із кухлем в руці.

_Гмм, його покої знаходяться не так далеко звідси, мабуть він збирається зараз провідати Чатайю,_ подумав Джоффрі, опустивши донизу руки і вверх ногами розглядаючи свого улюбленого дядька.

Тиріон застиг нерухомо, поїдаючи поглядом напівголого Джоффрі і наче зважаючи думки всередині голови, чи варто йому йти далі.

\- Не знав, що ти переселився в нову кімнату, племіннику, - нарешті промовив він, зауваживши купу відкритих книжок і здоровенні креслення сузір'їв, старий пластинчастий обладунок, що висів на стійці в кутку, і навіть декілька кольорових шматків тканини, розкиданих по підлозі кімнати.

\- Маю потребу в тихому приватному місці, дядьку. Плануєш відвідати Чатайю? - запитав юнак, хапаючи булаву з полиці шафи, знову почавши повторювати вправу, але цього разу із додатковою вагою в обох руках, розмахуючи нею в довільному напрямі щоразу при опусканні торса вниз.

\- ... Можливо. Так, - відсторонено відповів Тиріон, дивлячись на небожа. - ... Що ти робиш? - запитав він.

\- Повертаю своє тіло в належну форму, і чим швидше, тим краще, це ще та робота, але воно того вартує, - сказав юнак, повторюючи вправу знову і знову, змінивши хват руків'я і тепер розмахуючи булавою по уявному противнику в лівому напрямі.

\- Повертаєшся в форму... для чого саме? - запитав Тиріон, нарешті визначившись, і зайшов в кімнату, його цікавість наче волала вголос, коли він закривав двері. Він ще ніколи не бачив племінника таким зосередженим... і якимось невимовно _чужим_, як він це щойно відчув. Юнак звисав з шафи і рухав всім тілом, замахуючись одноручною булавою, а також кидав погляд на відкриту книгу на підлозі, так наче намагався прочитати пару рядків щоразу, як нахиляв торс вниз, якби такий трюк взагалі міг бути можливим.

\- Для Валірії. Я збираюсь навідатись туди і забрати Світлорев, якщо зможу відкопати його з-під гори попелу, де він ймовірно закопаний, ось і все... - відповів племінник з інтонацією людини, котра відсторонено споглядає плин часу.

Тиріон застиг на місці на хвильку, перш ніж тихенько хихикнути - малий гівнюк класно його підловив. Біса це не розчарувало, врештірешт Джоффрі ніколи не був вправним в гуморі, тож можна пробачити самому собі, що він не був готовий до такого жарту.

\- Ага, а ця булава тобі знадобиться для героїчного бою зі сфінксами, що вартують вхід в палац, я правий? - запитав він із вдоволеною посмішкою.

\- Який палац? Той клятий край то суцільна спалена пустка, аж не віриться, що вона стільки сотень років працює магнітом для спраглих влади та поживи дурнів... проте, якщо й знайду там щось подібне, то напишу тобі листа, - сказав Джоффрі, продовживши підйоми.

Тиріон звів брови і відсьорбнув з кухля: - Ти не шукатимеш там слави, а просто так навідаєшся? - запитав він, продовживши словесну гру.

\- Нє-а, я вирушаю до Цитаделі через два дні і збирають набриднути до оскоми архімейстеру Бенедикту, аж поки він не придумає якесь хитромудре приладдя для дихання... звичне устаткування, що використовують шахтарі Західних земель, не годиться для тієї місцевості, - сказав юнак, на мить зупинивши рухи, і обернув голову до Тиріона. Він жбурнув булаву на купу ковдр, перш ніж підвести тіло догори востаннє і забрати кріплення з ніг, а по тому зістрибнув вниз, інерція руху закрутила його в повітрі, і він приземлився на ноги. - Я вже зробив деякі чорнові креслення, але варто б залучити ще й твою голову, дядьку. Попіл та пилюку можна затримати шаром спресованого пір'я, але більш небезпечні вулканічні випари - то інша справа. Що ти скажеш на рахунок спільної подорожі до Цитаделі, га? - запитав він Біса, випираючи піт з тіла рушником.

\- ... Ти... серйозно... - шоковано усвідомив Тиріон, коли Джоффрі вдягнув просту білу сорочку, перш ніж причепити кинджала на пояс. Біс перевів погляд на цікаві креслення лицевих масок із трубками для повітря, що лежати там і тут по підлозі; викреслені вугіллям лінії виглядали рівними та невипадковими, наче архімейстерський малюнок людського тіла.

\- Серйозно, як ніколи - сказав Джоффрі, обертаючи шиєю з боку на бік.

**4**

І таким чином Тиріон з головою опинився в дикій та дивній пригоді, котра потягнула його, Джоффрі та Пса до прадавнього Староміста, самої Цитаделі і легендарної Високої Вежі. Все починалось як спосіб вберегти племінника від дурної смерті та зменшити потенційний скандал в Цитаделі, а повернулось навіженої гонкою на конях по багнюці та гарячковими дискусіями щодо ідей та матеріалів.

Коли вони нарешті дістались міста, Джоффрі рушив прямо до Цитаделі та конкретно архімейстера Бенедикта, що носив маску і жезл із чистої сталі. Джоффрі точно знав, як спілкуватись із попервах стриманим архімейстером про кування та лиття металу, і невдовзі Тиріон виявив себе посеред насиченої дискусії про міцність тих чи інших матеріалів та навіжених діаграм, притаманних двом експертам, котрі не бажали витрачати зайвий час на пустопорожні балачки. Він намагався вловити суть дискусії, іноді встряючи із зауваженнями, продиктованими звичним здоровим глуздом, наскільки міг підтримувати розмову із архімейстером та духом, що захопив джоффрине тіло.

Спочатку це йому подобалось, і він радо скористався нагодою втекти подалі зі столиці, де вирували нестримні інтриги - що почались одразу після таємничої смерті Петіра Бейліша, котрого знайшли у власному ліжку з перерізаним горлом. Проте зараз, як минув певний час, Тиріон просто намагався осягнути розумом всю цю затію, споглядаючи, як Джоффрі сам собі _викував_ набір скелелазних клинів та багацько іншого приладдя, а також заготував потрібні мотузки та інструменти.

\- Для чого ти робиш це все, Джоффрі? Не заради слави, і не заради багатства... але для чого? - зненацька запитав він у небожа одного разу.

\- Я мушу знайти Світлорев, дядьку, я просто мушу і все, - відповів той із пронизливим переконанням в голосі.

\- Мій дядько Геріон казав те ж саме перед відбуттям у Валірію... Він надавав перевагу балачкам про престиж та честь, котру цей меч принесе дому Ланністерів, проте... - Тиріон вголос озвучив думки, його очі раптово затуманились від спогадів.

\- Ви двоє були близькі... - сказав Джоффрі, швидше стверджуючи, аніж питаючи.

\- Так, Геріон... відрізнявся від Тайвіна, Тайгета та Кевана. Він мав більш... розслаблений, мабуть це правильне слово, підхід до життя, в порівнянні з братами, - сказав Біс.

\- Мудрий чоловік, - відповів Джоффрі, - Оті троє мабуть радше заздрили йому, бо мали брата, в котрого не димилось в дупі, - промовив він урочисто.

Тиріон зареготав, з очей навіть бризнули сльози: - Може бути, мабуть в повитух загубилось кресало в той день, коли Геріон покидав бабусине лоно, це вже точно, - сказав він, перериваючи сміх.

Мабуть найбільшим відкриттям виявилось те, що цей новий Джоффрі був приємним в спілкуванні. Розумний, обізнаний, харизматичний, якщо його підколоти, чудовий співрозмовник і в загальному - _хороша_ людина. Ця остання характеристика була досить рідкісною для мешканців Королівській Гавані... та й для цілого світу в загальному. Окрім цього всього, та сила, що змінила його племінника, час від часу наганяла на хлопця меланхолію, схильність до мовчанки та, іноді, майже маніакальний стан роздумів. Іноді Джоффрі не виходив із своєї кімнати до таверни аж до обіду. Він відбріхувався тим, наче заспався, проте мішки під очима і спорадичні крики жаху посеред ночі вбили ту невеличку брехню майже одразу. Коли його запитували, Джоффрі просто дивився на співрозмовника, тримаючи чашку свого екзотичного, аж несмачного через насиченість, чаю, важко моргаючи, перш ніж вимучено легко посміхнутись.

\- Це важко пояснити, - сказав він, перш ніж зробити великий ковток міцного чаю.

Полудень був часом, коли Джоффрі насправді оживав, його повністю поглинала та самогубна місія і не відпускала аж до ночі. Він консультувався з архімейстерами, звірявся з книжками, записами, але найбільш... дивним зі всього, окрім містицизму та ковальства, була _торгівля_. Юнак іноді казав про "чудову" можливість в порту, а через день невеликий мішечок з монетами, котрий слугував принцу гаманцем, подвоювався у розмірі.

\- Час... вся суть торгівлі залежить від часу, Тиріоне, - казав він із незвичним ентузіазмом, коли його запитували за пізньою вечерею Сандор чи Біс; тоді арборське золоте лилось їхніми горлянками наче вода в суху землю.

\- Всі в загальному, _торговці чи ні_, впевнені, що суть торгівлі по-лягає в золоті, - відізвався Пес із недовірливим пирханням.

\- І ти так думаєш! - Джоффрі аж підстрибнув, хитро посміхаючись із розширеними очима, - Спочатку я теж так вважав. Боги, скільки ж _часу_ це зайняло... зрозуміти таку складну і одночасну просту ідею... Не важливо, чи ти зможеш продати товар вдвічі дорожче, якщо це займе вдвічі більше часу. Адже завжди треба сплачувати портове мито, хабарі міській варті, лагодити кораблі... але й це ще не все. Час, витрачений на пошук покупця із найкращою ціною - одночасно є часом, котрий можна було б витратити на доставку додаткового товару, або й витратити на якісь інші приватні цілі... це стосується всього, не лише кораблів та портів, але й торгівлі зерном, праці простого люду, навіть війни... Час є універсальною валютою, котра розподілена між всіма, хто пливе по його течії; час є золотом, щирим та непідробним, - сказав він із тепер вже звичною чіткістю... якщо відкинути зайвий містицизм.

Тиріон був вражений, але не на повну: врешті-решт він і сам був затятим книголюбом і ця концепція не була для нього революційною. Проте він мав підозру, що ніколи ще в історії жоден принц-спадкоємець не _розумів_ цієї істини так інстинктивно та невимушено.

\- Ха, це робить мене найбагатшою людиною на планеті, - їдко прошепотів юнак, майже занадто тихо для тиріонових вух, так наче то було прокляття. Загадка ставала все глибшою...

\- Отже ти продаєш їм час? - запитав Сандор із виразом людини, що спілкується з недоумком.

\- Е-е... так, типу того. Хоча мушу уточнити - краще сказати, що я купую їхню невпевненість, - відповів йому Джоффрі.

Сандор просто витріщався на нього.

\- Здається ти його поламав, - зауважив Тиріон, торкаючись пальцем неушкоджену опіками щоку Сандора.

\- Забери свої лапи від мене! - гаркнув той, відштовхнувши руку карлика, проте натяк на посмішку все ж промайнув похмурим обличчям воїна. Джоффрі мав вигляд, наче от-от розплачеться, перш ніж швидко опанував свій стан. Пес наче й не зауважив цього, він зайнявся поїданням свинячих відбивних, котрими вони частувались на вечерю.

\- Дайте мені добру тверду сталь, і я покажу вам, що таке універсальна валюта, - промовив він мудро.

\- Тут вже не посперечаєшся, - погодився Тиріон.

\- Мідь, - пробурмотів Джоффрі, так тихо, що Тиріон подумав, що малий і не бажав бути почутим.

\- Га? - перепитав Сандор, дивуючись.

\- Нею мала бути мідь, - сказав Джоффрі, допиваючи глибоким ковтком залишки арборського вина, перш ніж покинути стіл.

...

\- ... думаєш, він насправді збирається це зробити? - раптово запитав Сандор із напруженням в голосі.

\- Думаю, що так, - відповів Тиріон.

Між ними запала тиша, поки обидва обдумували все почуте; тендітне світло з Високої Вежі мерехтіло на віддалі, видиме крізь невеличке вікно таверни.

**5**

Тиріон прокинувся й побачив псове обгоріле обличчя, що кричало йому прямо в вухо. Він вже міг сказати наперед, що сьогодні буде цікавий день.

\- Що він накоїв? - пробелькотів Тиріон, підводячись.

\- Збирається себе вбити, ще й нам листа залишив! - прогуркотів Пес, промовляючи останні слова наче прокляття.

Сандор вже кинувся вниз сходами, коли Тиріон підхопився за ним, намагаючись на ходу вдягнути одяг. Він побачив, як Пес вибіг з таверни і помчав прямо до гавані. Замість кинутись навздогін і втратити останні рештки гідності - Тиріон натомість розвернувся і підійшов до заднього виходу таверни, взяв відро і використав його як підпорку, щоб вилізти на коня. Він рвучко пришпорив коня в напрямі порту, де врешті побачив Сандора, котрий не пускав принца на трап корабля.

\- Це все зайшло занадто далеко, Джоффрі, я не дозволю тобі вбити себе, - проголосив присяжний воїн, відкидаючи інтонацією будь-які можливі заперечення.

Джоффрі посміхнувся після згадки свого імені: - Сандоре, якби я бажав своєї смерті - ти б не зміг мене зупинити... прошу тебе, просто візьми те золото, що я тобі залишив, та проживи щасливе життя десь на півдні, в Лісі чи може в Тироші, Тайвін не бу...

\- В сраку той твій довбаний хабар! І в сраку довбаного Тайвіна! Я не дозволю тобі загинути через того довбаного меча! - вибухнув Пес, багряніючи на обличчі, та рушив до хлопця, простягнувши вперед обидві руки. Джоффрі якось зміг вивернутись та підсікти ногу Сандора. Пес впав на землю, заціплений від несподіванки. Навколо них вже почав формуватись натовп, і команда корабля припинила роботу, похапала дрючки і рушила до трапу.

\- Продовжуйте завантаження, - наказав Джоффрі, крокуючи до трапа. Він вже збирався сказати ще щось, коли Пес, вже на ногах і в русі, схопив його ззаду. Джоффрі вгатив йому ліктем по обличчі, одразу продовживши ударом по лівій псовій руці, змусивши того відпустити хлопця. Проте Сандор не збирався так просто здаватись, він знову схопив Джоффрі і кинув на тверду бруківку. Джоффрі хуткі підвівся після падіння, і Тиріон раптово із жахом усвідомив, що двоє його найкращих друзів налетіли один на одного із чистим гнівом в очах. Пес вгатив кулаком по принцовому обличчі, змусивши того відлетіти назад, але юнак перед тим встиг двічі вдарити Сандора в груди, а втретє - по щелепі, від чого обидва звалились на землю.

\- Сандоре, _будь ласка_, _зупинись, -_ сказав він, підводячись, і поглянув на воїна зверху вниз.

Кліган дивився на нього протягом секунди, перш ніж підвестись із виглядом переможеного.

_\- Дякую_... - почав Джоффрі, але враз повна жменя піску влетіла йому в лице, підсилена підлим ударом зліва, від чого він заточився і впав на землю, а Сандор одразу нахилився, схопив його як мішок з помідорами і спробував відтягнути юнака назад. Джоффрі змахнув обома ногами в повітрі, використовуючи інерцію, щоб скинути їх обидвох на землю. Вони почали лупити один одного, і Тиріону нарешті увірвався терпець та послав коня прямо до них.

\- ДОСИТЬ! - проревів він, показуючи дивний контраст між невеличким тілом та силою вигуку. Обидва поглянули на нього, коли Біс спішився і почимчикував до корабля, - Я пливу із тобою, мій божевільний племіннику, - проголосив він, крокуючи вверх по трапу із таким виглядом, наче був власником цього судна. Моряки розступались в сторони, дивлячись на незнайомця із осторогою.

\- І ти теж, дурнуватий Бісе?! Ти теж хочеш втратити життя через того меча... - почав Пес, але його одразу перервав Тиріон.

\- ТА ДО ДУПИ МЕНІ ТОЙ КЛЯТИЙ МЕЧ! - проревів він з палуби корабля, - Я хочу переконатись, що Томмен та Мірцелла виростуть разом із люблячим братом! - відрізав він, очі аж засяяли від переконання, - І можливо знайти тіло дядька Геріона та поховати його під Кастерлі-на-Скелі... Боги знають, він на це заслужив, бо був правдивішим Ланністером, аніж всі його брати, взяті докупи, - сказав він, хитаючи головою, та рушив до каюти.

Джоффрі та Сандор застигли нерухомо, й далі дивлячись на корабель.

\- ... Мабуть я просто не можу йому відмовити... - пробурмотів Джоффрі.

\- Чому ж ні, тут у Вестеросі лицемірів вистачає, нічого нового, - сказав Сандор. Вони ще постояли так декілька секунд, перш ніж мовчки домовитись про взаємне пробачення між собою.

\- Вина? - запитав принц.

\- Давай, - сказав Пес, розмірковуючи. Якщо він не може зупинити навіженого ідіота, тоді, боги йому свідки, він особисто нагляне за ним в тій подорожі.

Джоффрі почастував себе вином, а потім передав винний міх Сандору.

\- Хто навчив тебе так битися? - запитав Пес, перш ніж зробити ковток. Якби це дивно не звучало, але клятий малий _виявився_ непоганим бійцем і не гребував брудними прийомами. Пес це схвалював.

\- Ти, - відповів Джоффрі, роблячи крок вбік, коли Сандор виплюнув вино і цілий потік коштовного арборського золотого полився на бруківку.

**6**

Джоффрі злегка посміхався, опустивши дальновид; зелений берег Соторіосу поступово наближався, коли він заволав до керманича, коригуючи їхній курс. Він стояв на носі прудкого кога, корабель за спиною вирував як вулик.

\- Соторіос... Для чого відвідувати лише одну смертельно небезпечну місцину, якщо можна відвідати дві одночасно! - вигукнув Тиріон збоку від нього.

\- Вибач, дядьку, але це єдине місце, де можна дістати соторійську бавовну... сама назва про це говорить, певен, що ти це зауважив, - весело сказав Джоффрі.

\- Нам варто відвідати Тисячу Островів* після Валірії, поспівати пісеньок разом із довбаними людожерськими жаболюдьми, чому б і ні? - пробурчав Сандор, набираючи звичного похмурого, на кшталт "чому б і ні, трясця", настрою.

Він був таким з тих пір, як вони пропливли повз Наат.

\- Пір'я, попередньо прожарене деревне вугілля, а тепер і соторійська бавовна... я здивуюсь, якщо ти взагалі зможеш вдихнути повітря крізь всі ті шари, - мовив Тиріон, зводячи брову.

\- В тому і вся суть, - сказав Джоффрі, перш ніж обернутись назад, - КЕРМАНИЧУ! П'ЯТЬ ГРАДУСІВ ПРАВІШЕ! - проревів він.

Тиріон мовчки спостерігав за таким очевидним проявом моряцької майстерності, дивлячись, як Соторіос поступово закриває весь обрій темно-зеленою масою, перш ніж знову заговорити: - Що ще тобі знадобиться, племіннику? Можливо левіафани з Іббу? - запитав він юнака. Джоффрі насправді набув _задумливого_ вигляду, аж поки схилив голову.

\- Левіафани..? Нє-а, вони завеликі.. радше мені знадобляться свині, а точніше їхні сечові міхурі, - відповів він.

\- Мені мабуть не варто питати, для чого? - сказав Тиріон.

\- Для використання в якості ємностей з повітрям про всяк випадок... от лише біда в тому, що вони лопаються, коли їх накачують повітрям, - сказав принц, похитуючи головою.

\- Якісь проблеми з помпами? - запитав Біс. Він пригадав, як малий сидів цілими днями разом з архімейстером над кресленням того конкретного приладу... як на його погляд, той пристрій виглядав надійним, навіть геніальним винаходом.

\- Ні, проблема в самому матеріалі. Потрібно чимось підсилити їх чимось іншим, щоб вони могли розтягуватись і не тріскати під час того... Поки що не знайшов чим саме, - відповів юнак, знову піднімаючи дальновида.

Вони так постояли в тиші з хвильку. Теплі південні води Літнього моря примусили Тиріона позіхнути.

\- ...Я можу допомогти в цьому, - раптово відізвався Сандор.

Обидва повернули голови до Сандора із щирим здивуванням, чекаючи на продовження.

\- ... Припарка з перепрілого моху... смердить жахливо... - сказав він, дивлячись на обидвох одночасно, - Має спрацювати з розм'якшенням оболонки, якщо постаратись... - він затнувся.

Джоффрі наче загорівся від цікавості, але нічого не спитав... останніми днями такі вирази поваги до його друзів допомагали йому почуватись більш впевненим.

\- Святий Воїне, борони нас! Яка ж то здоровенна потвора! - заволав моряк із верхівки щогли.

Джоффрі оглянув берег своїм дальновидом і швидко знайшов причину такої реакції моряка: величезного монстра із кігтями та зеленою лускою, що рухався на чотирьох ногах. Джоффрі опустив дальновид і моргнув, він і досі міг бачити ту істоту.

\- От і все по нашій затії з бавовною? - запитав Тиріон, відчуваючи розчарування.

\- Що?! - аж загорівся Джоффрі, а потім зареготав, - Дядьку, не мели дурниць, ця істота безпечна! - сказав він із переконанням і без жодного сліду сарказму, а потім обернувся і наказав команді спустити шлюпку на воду.

\- Ну, цей звір такий повільний, що насправді є безпечним, незграбним опецьком, хоч і величиною з будинок, - він почав виправдовуватись із сумною посмішкою, - А ще він реально тупий, не може усвідомити різниці між притрушеною листям ямою із шипами та звичною галявиною... проте з нього вийде чудова юшка, - сказав він, наче самому собі, та облизав губи. - А знаєш, дядьку? Може ми сьогодні і повечеряємо ним, все одно припаси закінчуються, - додав він із раптовим усвідомленням і обернувся назад. Юнак по-совиному заморгав до оторопілої команди _Жовтої Жилки_, котра завмерла без роботи.

\- ... На що це ви, трясця, чекаєте?! Гей ви, спускайте ту шлюпку на воду! Керманичу, зупиняй судно! І нехай хтось прибере те переднє вітрило! - заревів він, примушуючи моряків взятись до праці.

Юшка _виявилась_ чудовою, Тиріон мав визнати правоту свого навіженого небожа.

**7**

Як Тиріон пізніше дізнався, Джоффрі роздумував над відвідинами Ліса, але врешті-решт вирішив, що буде малоймовірним зустріти там того конкретного корабля та команду. Тиріон не знав, хто ж це такий, отой Накаро Фаєнис, але його корабель та команда давно відчалила з Лісу і могли зараз вже бути біля самого Браавосу, згідно джоффриним... пророцтвам, адже по-іншому це не можна було назвати.

\- Отже ти й не думав щодо останньої в житті ночі з жінкою? - запитав був його Тиріон, радше розчарований таким рішенням. Перспектива побачити одну чи дві дюжини вродливих лісенійок - що ллють сльози на прощанні із хоробрими мандрівниками, котрі вирушають на вірну смерть - досить подобалась Тиріону.

\- Хех! Непогана думка, дядьку... - юнак затнувся, перевівши погляд на підлогу із раптовою відразою.

\- Гей, підлога в цьому не винна! - сказав йому Біс. - Хороша, міцна деревина, не вивалюй своє розчарування на неї! - додав він серйозно. Це наче спрацювало і юнак засміявся, хоча рештки того меланхолічного настрою досі виднілись в його очах, коли він обійняв Тиріона.

\- Дякую, дядьку, - сказав юнак із щирою посмішкою.

Збентежений цим всім, Тиріон більше не чув нічних криків з каюти Джоффрі, принаймні не тієї ночі.

**8**

Подорож вздовж південного узбережжя Валірійського півострова ледь не коштувала їм втрати команди і своїх життів. Джоффрі практично приріс до носу корабля, вигукуючи команди щодо коригування курсу та маневрування. Води шуміли та ревіли в круговерті диких течій, котрі загрожували розламати корабель, поки Джоффрі вів судно крізь мільйон небезпек, що перетворювали південне узбережжя в справжній лабіринт смерті. Західне узбережжя було простішим для причалювання, але лежало одразу біля Димлячого моря, що означало майже певну загибель...

Вони знали, що тут можливо пройти, врешті-решт саме тут пролягав колишній шлях короля Томмена, і він таки проплив тут, аж поки його флот не зник з поля зору інших кораблів. Джоффрі майже точно передбачив маршрут, завдяки попередній спробі висадки, і вів їх крізь течії та вири. Керманич мав коритись командам капітана без жодних питань, миттєво та незаперечно, адже одна-єдина зайва секунда могла б коштувати їх всім життя. Джоффрине наполягання було настільки вагомим, що Пес стояв позаду керманича із оголеним кинджалом, отримавши наказ перерізати горлянку небораку, якщо той буде коливатись. Тиріон був змушений примінити всі свої ораторські таланти, щоб припинити принаймні три окремих спроби заколоту, лише обіцянки жорстоких тортур, мішків із золотом та навіть надання дворянського статусу змогли вгамувати моряків, також допомагала присутність Пса, в повному обладунку і з дворучником за спиною, котрий стояв постійною загрозою позаду керманича.

Тиріон припускав, що вбивча репутація, котру Джоффрі заслужив після сутички з тією соторійською _тварюкою_, також зіграла певну роль в цій тактиці залякування. Розмови про заколот не на жарт _сердили_ капітана.

Він не був таким сердитим, коли добив ту тварюку, величиною з браму Червоного Замку, своєю шаблею, луком та неглибоким ровом. Ні. Тоді він просто _розважався_.

Отже вони й далі плили коридором смерті, і невдовзі вітри таємничо затихли, змінившись неприродною тишею. Джоффрі це все, на диво, зовсім не здивувало. Він наказав витягти з трюму весла, котрі замовив в Старомісті, і команда зайнялась розміщенням весел в фіксованих петлях, котрі спеціально закріпили на бортах саме на цей випадок... тож вони пливли далі. Незграбно та неоковирно, як і личило вітрильному когу під веслами, проте все ж пливли вперед.

Лише в цю мить Джоффрі, здається, проявив трохи більше інтересу до оточення, до величезних, потрісканих стін із чорного каменю та пемзи, що виринали, здавалось, прямо із самого моря та піднімались ввись; спочатку він взагалі на це наче не зважав.

Тиріон враз подумав, що почувається радше добре, як на людину, що ризикує загинути... насправді він навіть почав відчувати певний потяг до пригод, і та іскорка ентузіазму, що жевріла всередині його душі, наче розгорілась вдвічі сильніше, коли екіпаж зауважив потоплені рештки кораблів навколо їхнього судна.

Джоффрині уважні очі вели їх між зануреними в море посіченими скелями, ймовірно надзвичайно міцними, адже найвищі з них були увінчані корпусами стародавніх когів та галер, могилами тих, хто ризикнув потрапити до Валірії і не зміг цього здійснити. Окремі з них мали значно старший вигляд, і невдовзі мандрівники почали помічати старомодні галери в очевидно вестероському стилі, деякі мали на собі залишки ревучих левів, напівзогнилих від часу, від деяких залишились лише золоті завитки на щоглах кораблів.

Невдовзі, коли день змінився ніччю, а гребці поїли і поспали, ті галери почали з'являтись повсибіч. Морське дно під ними ставало все більш нерівним та всіяним скелями, і все більше та більше мертвих кораблів виринало з туману навколо них. Здається вони таки натрапили на томменовий флот... чи радше на його могилу. Великі бойові галери лежали розколоті від носа до корми, погнивші та почорнілі від ваги століть, всередині них лежали лише кістки та пил.

_Жовта Жилка_ притискалась до берега, так близько як лише могла, намагаючись знайти якийсь прорив в скелях, де мав би причалити томменовий флагманський корабель, але натомість команда спостерігала лише нові й нові стрімкі чорні обриви. Тиріону подумалось, що - досить ймовірно - Світлорев зараз лежить десь на дні морському, тому що на кожного корабля біля поверхні мабуть приходилось з десяток потонулих в глибинах... і значний розмір томменогово флагмана мав би зробити його досить незграбним... що в цих водах означало неминучу смерть.

Проте Джоффрі чомусь був впевнений, що меч десь на суші, і навіть не думав йти спати, коли вони схилялись над старою, намальованою ще до Погибелі, картою півострова, позначеного як "Долина Вхагар"... долини, що колись лежала поблизу сільськогосподарського серця країни, заповненого латифундіями та маєтностями, та поблизу столиці, Старої Валірії; і котра була, зі слів Джоффрі, непоганим кандидатом для існування після-погибельного "приязного порту"... відносно спокійної гавані, в порівнянні із рештою оточення, де можливо навіть будуть пологі схили, і де можна піднятись без скелелазного устаткування, та відносно близько до міста, що в свій час притягувало Томмена, наче метелика на вогонь.

Джоффрі, очевидно, додав собі на уявний мейстерський ланцюг ще одну ланку, за геологію, тому що чому б і ні?

Як би там не було, зусилля племінника не були марними, коли вони таки запливли в новоназвану "затоку Вхагар", величезну гавань, заповнену хаосом загострених чорних скель та оточену похилими сірими пагорбами. А тоді - води закінчились і перейшли в злегка підняті пляжі, на одному з котрих лежав погнилий каркас того, що колись було _Золотопроменем_, флагманськими кораблем короля Томмена.

**9**

\- Тут нічого немає, окрім пилюки і... лайно, тут навіть комах немає... навіть мухи мають достатньо клепки в головах, щоб триматись подалі звідси, - промовив Сандор, розрубуючи навпіл старий дерев'яний люк невеликою сокирою, та підсвітив собі смолоскипом, вдивляючись у діру. Джоффрі був зайнятий пошуками капітанської каюти, і знайшов там лише гниль та бруд. - Продовжуємо пошуки, Сандоре! Валірійська сталь не іржавіє! - відізвався він.

Тиріон крокував повз корпус судна знадвору, торкаючись деревини долонею в перчатці, наче загубившись посеред думок.

\- Тиріоне? Щось знайшов?! - вигукнув Джоффрі, прочищаючи шлях на палубу, та поглянув на Біса через діру в корпусі.

\- Нічого, окрім двох дюжин поховань вище за схилом, вони згруповані по сім за раз, - відповів той, виринаючи з глибин роздумів.

\- Могили... є там якась розкішніша за інші? - вигукнув Пес, вистрибуючи назовні через іншу діру; його чоботи провалились у мокру, покришену пемзу, перш ніж він зміг вийти подалі від лінії води.

\- Як на мене, то вони всі однакові, - сказав Тиріон, сівши на землю.

\- Це судно мало містити більш ніж двісті членів екіпажу... вони аж ніяк би не помістилися всі разом в дві дюжини поховань... плюс, хтось же мав їх закопати? - Джоффрі роздумував вголос, вийшовши на палубу зверху.

\- Вцілілі моряки могли зійти на борт одного із кораблів супроводу і спробувати поплисти додому, - припустив Тиріон.

\- Після всього цього пекла, крізь яке щойно пройшли? Щоб повернутись назад з порожніми руками, ще при умові, що їм це вдасться? Та ну, дядьку, ти ж знаєш нас, Ланністерів. От щоб ти зробив, якби опинився на місці Томмена? - запитав Джоффрі, перш ніж з'їхати на землю по линві, котру вони прив'язали до корпусу.

\- Рушив би далі, щоб побачити _щось_ нове, перш ніж загину чи буду змушений відступити, - відповів той, розмірковуючи вголос.

\- І я так думаю. Звідси не дуже далеко до Старої Валірії, мабуть зо два тижні пішої ходи, при умові, що рельєф не сильно відрізняється від цього... а волантійські хроніки вказують, що один лише _Золотопромінь_ ніс на борту достатньо припасів для всієї команди... ящиків та амфор, котрих ми так і не знайшли сьогодні всередині... - сказав Джоффрі.

\- Тому що вони забрали їх з собою, - додав Сандор, роблячи дріб-ний ковток із винного міха.

\- Є лише один спосіб переконатись, - уточнив Джоффрі, сідаючи коло них двох. Вони посиділи так трохи посеред тиші, доїдаючи обіднє м'ясо, а Тиріон роздивлявся заякорену _Жовту Жилку_, що виднілась посеред затоки.

\- Як ти думаєш, на скільки часу вони тут залишаться? - раптово запитав він.

\- Два дні, - буркнув Пес.

\- Радше жодного, - сказав Джоффрі із задоволеною посмішкою і вказав пальцем на якір, що піднімався на борт, дивлячись, як команда опускає весла і надає кораблю руху до виходу у відкрите море.

\- ... Не можу сказати, що не очікував на це, - мовив Тиріон, дивлячись на втечу корабля.

\- Я наказав їм плисти звідси, - признався Джоффрі, не показуючи сорому, сів назад на пісок та витягнув важкий згорток із наплечника.

\- Ти _наказав_ їм кинути нас тут?! - Тиріон аж почав пінитись від зневіри.

\- Ніколи не віддавай наказів, якщо знаєш, що їх не виконають. Окрім того, якби вони залишились тут ще на певний час, то могли б загорітись жадобою та пограбувати наш єдиний шанс на виживання, - сказав принц, вказуючи на маленьку однощоглову яхту, котра привезла їх на берег - до самого верху заповнену припасами.

Пес ствердно буркнув і Джоффрі усміхнувся.

\- Ти це все вирахував, ха... - здивувався Тиріон.

\- Ну, до ось цього моменту - так, - відповів юнак, знизаючи плечима з невинним виглядом.

\- Ох, - сказав Тиріон, дивлячись на величні схили. - Це буде цікаво, - додав він.

\- Ось це правильний настрій! Настрій Зламаних Лицарів! - зненацька сказав Джоффрі із щасливою посмішкою.

\- Що ще за лицарі? - запитав Пес.

**10**

Вони просувались тим, що залишилось від долини, прочищаючи шлях від потрісканих валунів, що час від часу перегороджували дорогу схилом. Невдовзі Джоффрі знову побачив обширний, покритий попелом ландшафт, де не було нічого, окрім чорнуватого ґрунту - пласку долину із чорним, ламким камінням, котре голосно тріскало, якщо ступити на нього. Вони йшли годинами, цілими днями, не чуючи нічого іншого, окрім скрипіння пемзи під ступнями. Джоффрі уявляв собі всі Сім Пекол - якби такі примітивні та людиноцентричні концепти реально існували, то мали б виглядати приблизно ось так... бо то не страх чи жах висмоктував сили з душі, наганяючи відчай, а радше відсутність страху та й будь-чого взагалі.

Він знав.

Все ж, в жодному пеклі не могло би бути такої приємної компанії, і хоча Зламаним Лицарям бракувало байстрюка та вовка - все ж Джоффрі знайшов чимало приємного в простих нічних бесідах, біля маленького вогнища із взятої з собою деревини, що надавало трохи затишку і кольорів цій проклятій місцевості. Бісова мудрість була постійним бальзамом для джоффриних змучених нервів, а також вагомим ресурсом при зіткненні з невідомим. Сандорові нечасті ствердні кивки слугували чудовим відволікальним засобом для душі, та й неймовірна сила присяжного охоронця допомагала разом і при небезпеці, і в пришвидшенні руху їхньої експедиції вперед. Псовий наплечник був найважчим.

Джоффрі насвистував моряцькі мелодії, розвідуючи шлях перед собою, коли раптово зупинився.

Він напружено вдивлявся на темно-сірий горизонт, враз усвідомивши, що той _рухається_.

\- ТИРІОНЕ! САНДОРЕ! МАСКИ, НЕГАЙНО! - заволав він, кидаючись до невеликого пагорба, складеного з прадавнього чорного каменю. Їм не знадобилось додаткових нагадувань, і товариство почало виймати незручні маски з наплечників. Джоффрі вже одягнув свою, пригнувшись за скелею. - Сюди! Ворушіться, трясця! - він закричав, прищіпаючи фільтр, від чого поле зору звузилось до двох малих скляних віконець, не більших за першу фалангу великого пальця.

Його дихання звучало приглушеним, коли Сандор примчав до скелі, несучи Тиріона під пахвою, та заховався за невеликим виступом, де вже зіщулився Джоффрі. - Міцно вхопіться за щось і тримайтесь! - закричав Джоффрі, коли вітер заревів і сонце повільно почало тьмяніти, його власний голос дивно звучав для нього під маскою.

Горизонт навалився на них із люттю тисячі штормів, відколюючи шматки породи від скелі, коли вся міць навіженого вітру закрутилася смерчем навколо їхнього прихистку, піднімаючи в повітря менші камінці та незакріплене спорядження. Темрява поглинула все навколо, коли сонце повністю зникло під темними хмарами, повітря набуло теплого присмаку, і Джоффрі доводилось щоразу прикладати більше зусиль для вдихання. Вітер ледь не відірвав його від скелі, але Пес зловив його однією рукою, поки вітер верещав наче криками проклятих душ... Після всього, що Джоффрі встиг тут побачити, можливо так то й було.

Їхня трійця збилась в тісну купку, повністю втративши поле зору через чорний дим, і єдиним, що давало юнаку знати, що він досі живий - був клігановий торс, що дещо захищав його від вітру.

Здавалось, що пройшло декілька годин, поки вітер раптово змінив напрям і чорні хмари диму понесло в тому напряму, звідки вони прилетіли.

Коли все закінчилось, Джоффрі зняв маску і важко віддихався, кашляючи перед кожним подихом. Він вдарив Сандора по спині із щирою вдячністю, буркотливий Пес відповів на це непевним пирханням.

Проте Тиріон лежав нерухомо.

\- ...Дядьку? Тиріоне?! - заволав Джоффрі, перевертаючи тіло Біса, зірвав пом'яту маску і застиг на мить від вигляду блідого обличчя.

\- Тримайся! - закричав він, почавши вдихати повітря в дядькові легені, підсиливши це навіженим масажем серця; цю вправу мейстери Цитаделі називали Стійким Диханням, дізнавшись про такий спосіб від жерців Потонулого Бога за багато сторіч до Ейгонового завоювання.

Він продовжив вдихання та помпування малої грудної клітки свого дядька, час від часу наближаючи вухо до дядькового рота, намагаючись приглушити власне навіжене серцебиття.

Врешті він почув тиріонове дихання, повільне, але впевнене. Юнак впав на спину, витираючи піт з чола, Сандор передав йому винний міх.

\- Він живий, - сказав Пес, нахилившись над карликом і прислухавшись до грудей, очевидно здивований цим фактом.

\- Зда...ється... так, - прохрипів Тиріон та спробував підвестись, дико закашлявся і схопився за голову, Сандор допоміг йому стати на ноги.

\- Ти мабуть найвезучіший біс на цілому світі, - пробурчав Пес із полегшенням.

\- Ну... я завжди хотів... поглянути одним оком, що ж там, по той бік смерті... - відповів Біс, перериваючись на подихи, та спробував посміхнутись, коли Джоффрі передав йому напівпорожню ємність з вином.

\- Бачив щось пурпурне? - раптово запитав юнак, напружено дивлячись на Тиріона із сумішшю жаху та надії.

\- Пурпурне? Ні, лише чорноту навколо, ось і все... - відповів Тиріон, похитуючи головою, - Проте краще би вже було пурпурне, це значно приємніший колір, - закінчив він із легкою посмішкою.

\- Так і є... - Джоффрі затнувся, переводячи погляд на сіро-чорний обрій, що поступово віддалявся.

\- Гаразд, досить вже посиденьок! Потрібно знайти краще укриття, перш ніж настане ніч, - мовив Сандор, підводячись, чим вивів їх із роздумів.

Іноді такий стимул є тим, що потрібно всім людям.

**11**

_Джоффрі реготав над витівками своїх Зламаних Лицарів, коли Джон та Тиріон грали в дурнувату гру з Привидом, бо побились об заклад, хто зможе примусити лютововка швидше принести їм кістку з протилежного кінця невеликої кімнати, котру вони вибрали для себе, майже на самій верхівці Бастіонного району Фортеці Світанку. Джоффрі задоволено похитав головою, повертаючи увагу до сузір'я, котре досліджував, воно нагадувало фігуру самотньої людини. Він не знав, що ж його так муляє щодо того зображення, і коли спробував обміркувати, фігура повільно розчинилась на папері, стаючи нематеріальною прямо на очах принца._

_\- Хлопці, гляньте на це! - вигукнув він, переводячи погляд, але Сандор, Тиріон та Джон дивились на нього, як на незнайомця. Тиріоновий погляд виявляв глибоке розчарування, Сандор дивився із мовчазною відразою, а Джон - так наче побачив невідому тварюку, котра щойно виповзла з темряви до багаття._

_\- Сандоре? Джоне, Тиріоне, що... Що трапилось? - запитав він із відчаєм в голосі, коли вони синхронно відвернулись від юнака._

_\- Заждіть! - Джоффрі благав безнадійно, він схопив Джона за плече і розвернув його навколо._

_\- Вбий його, - наказав Джон і подивився на принца, з рота байстрюка виливався потік крові. Джоффрі розвернувся і побачив монструозного віхта, котрий колись був Привидом__;__ істота загарчала і стрибнула на нього, цілячись в горло та виблискуючи холодними синіми очима..._

Джоффрі розплющив очі, мовчазний крик помер в його гортані, коли він зауважив напівприховані зорі над покривалом чорного диму, котре огорнуло пів-неба. Він повільно сів, роздивляючись маленький останець, під захистом котрого вони розбили нічний табір посеред чорної пустки Валірії. Сандор спав збоку від нього, а Тиріон сидів і споглядав горизонт. Коли дядько повернув обличчя до небожа, Джоффрі наполовину збентежився, бо не побачив ані розчарованої відрази, ані погляду на незнайомця.Його на мить настільки вибило з ладу, що аж подумалось, чи це сам Пурпур не почав пробуксовувати та змішувати різні реальності в одну.

\- Ще зарано для твоєї варти. Тобі варто ще трохи поспати, племіннику, - сказав Біс, потягуючись, та позіхнув, набувши дещо стурбованого вигляду.

\- Все гаразд, Тиріоне, - відповів він, приймаючи до серця ту турботу. Джоффрі легенько кашлянув, щоб прочистити горло для розмови, й сам поглянув на чорний горизонт. - Про що ти думав раніше, що саме на нас там чекає? - запитав він.

\- Ну, по-перше - монстри з моїх найгірших снів... але я запевняв себе, що зможу домовитись з ними мирно, як тільки зустріну їх, - Біс закінчив фразу із мудрою усмішкою, дивлячись на джоффрин лук. Той і не усвідомлював до тієї миті, що тримає зброю, і він кинув його додолу із дурнуватою посмішкою. Малий композитний лук став його постійним нічним супутником, Джоффрі вже й забув, з яких пір.

\- По-друге, я вважав, що побачу більше багатств та чудес, ніж я можу собі уявити, аж поки... ну, поки не побачив _ось це_, - сказав він, показуючи жестом на чорну пустелю.

\- Це радше ставить хрест на всій ідеї щодо "славетної подорожі" та рейду за здобиччю в Валірію... - промовив Джоффрі.

\- Подумай лише, як мабуть почувався король Томмен, втративши цвіт та еліту західних земель заради цього... плюс втративши цілий флот, - сказав Тиріон, й далі вдивляючись на обрій.

Вони трохи помовчали, поки Джоффрі продовжив розмову: - Як гадаєш, ми знайдемо там діда Геріона? запитав він.

\- Іноді я сподіваюсь, що не знайдемо, - здивував його Біс, котрий обернувся до небожа.

\- Чому? - запитав юнак.

\- Бо не зможу уявити, як він проживає щасливе життя подалі від Тайвіна та решти сімейки, як що знайду його тіло, - сказав карлик із сумною посмішкою.

\- Зрозуміло, - відізвався Джоффрі, розмірковуючи. - Яким він був? - зненацька запитав він, щиро цікавлячись новим щодо ще одного гідного Ланністера. Тиріон іноді полюбляв про нього розповідати, але ніколи надовго не затримувався на тій темі.

\- Дурнуватим, - просто відповів Тиріон, так наче це був комплімент.

\- ... Як так? - запитав Джоффрі.

\- Він був досить імпульсивним і не мав анітрохи інстинкту самозбереження, - промовив Біс поважно.

\- Маю припущення, що це й так очевидно, враховуючи його подорож до Валірії, - сказав Джоффрі.

\- Так і є, він проживав життя, так як сам цього бажав, і не переймався тим, що помре, якщо це того вартує, - продовжив Тиріон, дещо захопливо, - Дядько завжди був спритним на жарт чи розіграш, на байку чи пісню. Він вмів розсмішити інших... - Біс затнувся.

\- Що ж, тепер я знаю, в кого ти вдався, - сказав Джоффрі, посміхаючись та дивлячись на дядька.

\- Що? Я? Та ну, я більш схожий на простого послушника перед архімейстером, в порівнянні із ним, - абсолютно серйозно заперечив Тиріон.

\- А-а? Що ж, тоді мабуть він був справді вправним у тому. Міг би розсмішити Сандора, - подразнив його Джоффрі.

Тиріон злегка захихотів, перш ніж похитати головою: - Він міг розсмішити навіть _Гору_, - сказав він із пирханням.

\- Я б хотів трохи поспати, якщо ти не проти, - додав він після певної паузи, лягаючи на маленьку ковдру.

\- Як забажаєш, - сказав Джоффрі із легкою посмішкою, дивлячись на обрій. Хоч друзі і не мають спільних спогадів, проте тепер вони знову його знають. Він вже не був самотнім.

Юнак й далі повторював подумки ту думку, взявши лук в руку, зафіксувавши погляд на горизонті, чекаючи на монстрів та димові бурі, котрі можуть зненацька з'явитись та спробувати забрати в нього все, що було йому дорогим.

**12**

Решта тижня пройшла спокійно, димових штормів не було, похід продовжувався по довгій пустельній долині, повній покришеної пемзи та каміння; горизонт та джоффрин компас були єдиними орієнтирами, що не давали їм заблукати. Сонце щодня палило їх своїм жаром, а проклята земля випромінювала тепло ночами... вони знали, що рухаються в правильному напрямі, бо щодня зауважували кілька рукотворних кам'яних гірок, котрих не можливо було з чимось сплутати. Ймовірно там лежали тіла жертв диму чи голоду, що просувались тут колись до Старої Валірії, мабуть так. Джоффрі мав сумніви, що всі вони загинули від димового шторму, адже в такому випадку він би знайшов голі кістяки без жодних поховань.

Юнак мав припущення, що їм залишалось десь біля чотирьох днів ходи до Старої Валірії, коли вони знайшли справжні _залишки_ чогось в цьому прадавньому краї. Невеличке село, чи радше багатий маєток, що лежав поблизу столиці. Великі будинки були вимуровані із чорного каменю, такого типового для валірійської архітектури, над ними височів центральний палац, що якось зміг вистояти перед Погибеллю та сторіччями запустіння.

\- Вони могли знайти тут прихисток, - сказав Сандор, роздивляючись будинки з верхівки малого пагорба, де товариство зупинилось.

\- Не знаю, як там чинив Томмен, але нам вартує це зробити! І негайно! - вигукнув Тиріон, обертаючись від обрію, і помчав до помістя.

Джоффрі побачив завісу чорного, жахливого диму, що постійно наближалась, на мить замислився і побіг за Бісом, Сандор мчав позаду нього.

Вони наздогнали Біса напівдорозі від маєтку, і швидко пробігли повз нього, врізавшись в важезні, покриті багряною окалиною двері, здається викувані із чистого заліза, бо так і не змогли їх зрушити.

\- Лайно! Довбані двері! - бурмотів Пес, впершись в них плечем, одночасно із принцом.

\- хххммМММРРААААААААГГГ! - ревів Джоффрі, впираючись в двері зі всієї сили, навіть не звернувши увагу, що Тиріон приєднався до них. - Вона не піддається! Доведеться пересидіти надворі! - вигукнув принц.

\- Штовхай, щоб тебе! - волав Біс, навалюючись на двері одночасно зі всіма. Двері посунулись на віддаль товщини волосини, коли щось всередині клацнуло, ламаючись. Вони заревіли, штовхаючи знову, цього разу прочинивши двері достатньо, щоб прослизнути всередину. Поступово темніюче небо наче висмоктувало залишки світла, гудіння навіженого вітру з піском, пилом та попелом посилювалось з кожною секундою.

\- Закриваємо їх! - заволав Джоффрі, і вони навалились на двері зсередини. Пес сплюнув на підлогу, зауваживши поламаний заіржавілий наскрізь засув, що лежав на землі. Він витягнув свого дворучника із піхвами і вклав його в петлі, зачиняючи двері якраз вчасно перед тим, як стіна диму вдарила по будинку, і все навколо задзвеніло.

\- Лайно, здається я загубив своє кресало... Тиріоне? - вигукнув Джоффрі.

\- Я тут, - відізвався Біс, коли щось клацнуло і смолоскип в тиріоновій руці загорівся полум'ям. Він вже надягнув свою маску на голову, і Сандор та Джоффрі одразу повторили його приклад.

Темні нутрощі будинку чимось нагадували печеру, завивання вітру назовні звучало дещо приглушеним, і лише їхні смолоскипи надавали хоч якесь світло. Джоффрі обернувся і побачив двох незнайомців, що обіймали один одного, роти відкриті від жаху та страху. Він закричав, оголяючи свого меча, його підтримав Пес із одноручною сокирою, котрий сердито матюкнувся.

Двійко незнайомців не ворухнулись, й далі міцно обіймаючись, пригнувшись до дальньої стіни і дивлячись на двері.

\- Що за... - пробурмотів Тиріон, крокуючи до них, та торкнувся кінчиком кинджала завмерлу фігуру. Одразу по тому обидва силуети розпались, перетворюючись на купки попелу на підлозі. Джоффрі озирнувся і усвідомив, що вся підлога завалена попелом. Біс тримав смолоскип тремтливою рукою і витріщався на безліч фігур, що завмерли навіки, поодинці чи групами.

\- А щоб я всрався... - прошепотів Пес, його голос звучав приглушено з-під маски, коли він споглядав останню мить життя близько двадцяти людей лише в цій залі.

Вони повільно спустились вниз широкими сходами, смолоскипи освітлювали сюрреалістичну галерею статуй із замороженого попелу, що застигли в різних позах. Джоффрі зауважив групу із семи чи скількох там малих, схожих на дітей, фігур, що зіщулились в обіймах під проіржавілим металевим столом, більша фігура наче спробувала прикрити їх і не змогла цього зробити.

\- Боги... - пробурмотів Тиріон, знімаючи маску і напружено дихаючи.

\- Мабуть смерть була майже миттєвою... хоча вони могли бачити з віддалі наближення Погибелі, - Джоффрі почав будувати припущення в спробі проаналізувати цю сцену з точки зору раціональності.

\- Наскільки швидко? - запитав Пес, роздивляючись кути кімнати, зауваживши спалені залишки пари людей, що лежали в обіймах на поламаному ліжку.

\- Лічені хвилини... - прошепотів Джоффрі, уявляючи агонізуючи повільний плин часу, коли все селище чи родинний маєток у відчаї очікували на неминучу смерть.

\- Тут ще є, - покликав Тиріон. Джоффрі пішов за відблиском бісового смолоскипа, вниз черговими широкими сходами, і знайшов цікаве видовище. Групи фігур сиділи чи стояли прямо навколо маленької кімнатки, маючи вигляд сповнених гідності міських магістрів, що зібрались на післяполуденне засідання, хоча окремі з тих попелястих статуй мали певний відтінок, котрий Джоффрі міг ідентифікували лише як вираз щирого жаху. Фігури в загальному скупчувались біля проходу, і чимало з них розсипалось на попіл, коли Пес прочищав шлях вперед трійцею мандрівників, що повільно обходили мовчазні статуї. Волосся на шиї Джоффрі стало дибки.

Вони підійшли до зотлілих, потрісканих дверей, котрих охороняли два мовчазних солдата; навіть їхні обладунки згоріли на попіл, проте ці вартові продовжували стояти на варті всі ці чотириста з гаком років, досі тримаючи в руках спалені списи. Інші фігури тримались на певній віддалі від цих солдат, хоча всі вони так чи інакше дивились на ці двері. Джоффрі посунув їх, звільняючи шлях вперед, і їхня варта в цьому житті закінчилась, коли статуї розпались на попіл. Дихання принца звучало напружено, майже втоплюючи в собі всі інші звуки, коли він протер скельця маски хусточкою.

Він поглянув на дев'ять фігур, що стояли навколішки, ідеально зберігши початкові форми; юнак роздивлявся їхні обличчя, зосереджені в максимальній концентрації, на руки, перехрещені на грудях. По центру тієї круглої кімнатки стояла десята фігура, вона широко розкинула руки в боки.

\- Що за чортівня... - прозвучало з-під сандорової маски.

\- Чаклунство, - сказав Джоффрі, підходячи ближче до центральної фігури, дивлячись на суміш щирої надії та жаху, ідеально збережену на обличчі чарівника. - Не спрацювало, - додав він.

Тиріон проковтнув слину, перш ніж придивитись до однієї із вкляклих на коліна фігур: - Здається, їхній провал є очевидним... Вони намагались зупинити Погибель? - промовив він вголос.

\- Сумніваюсь, - відповів Джоффрі, що досліджував залишки членів ритуального кола, - Не думаю, що щось могло би зупинити катастрофу таких _масштабів_, як та Погибель... - сказав він, нахиляючись вниз та зблизька розглядаючи лінії, випалені в самій кам'яній породі підлоги. - Ймовірно вони намагались прикрити цю віллу чи будинок... може це й частково спрацювало, ну, в певній мірі, - продовжив юнак, важко дихаючи під маскою.

\- Час, - Тиріон розмірковував вголос.

\- Чим би не була та Погибель, та не думаю, що ці нещасні виродки мали б хоч якийсь шанс, навіть якби мали кілька годин на приготування... - сказав Джоффрі, крокуючи до чорної стіни, і спробував простукати її пальцями, - Чим би це не було, воно вдарило по них прямо через ці стіни з щільного валірійського чорного каменю... той щит, якщо він взагалі був, може й блокував вибухову хвилю та неймовірну спеку, але ми ж знаємо, що Погибель була значно більшою за ті прояви. Метафізичний компонент мабуть пробився прямо крізь стіни... - додав він, двічі вдаривши по каменю долонею.

\- Метафізичний компонент? - запитав Сандор, підсвітлюючи смолоскипом двійко фігур, що не перебували посеред ритуального кола, а нагнулись над металевим столом в протилежному куті кімнати.

Джоффрі рушив до тих фігур, продовжуючи розмову: - Магія, Сандоре. Та магія мабуть просто... - він затнувся, роздивляючись фігури; обидві статуї дивились на щось на столі.

\- Якщо мовити образно, то це наче якби дитина прикрила руками стіни свого піщаного замку прямо перед прильотом палаючої каменюки з катапульти... - сказав принц, відкидуючи вбік ті статуї, перетворюючи їх на попіл, щоб краще роздивитись те щось на столі. Над столом та на підлозі під ним він зауважив миготливий блиск валірійської сталі, досі блискучою навіть від попелом.

_Це все виглядає наче якісь інструменти_, подумав Джоффрі, піднявши щось, схоже якусь астролябію, відлиту з валірійської сталі, на її хитромудрій поверхні досі виднілись цифри та якісь таємничі символи. Інший інструмент швидше нагадував компас, проте він мав чимало стрілок і дивні, мабуть магічні символи. Він знайшов ще декілька інших, всі вони мали вигляд точних інструментів, але він і гадки не мав щодо їхнього призначення. Мабуть їхні функції давно вже втрачені, разом із рештою валірійських знань.

\- Щось знайшов? - запитав Тиріон, нахиляючись ближче.

\- Нашу першу цінну здобич. Як гадаєш, може відкоркуємо плящину з вином? - запитав Джоффрі, передаючи дядьку астролябію.

Тиріон витріщився на неї під світлом смолоскипа, зиркаючи крізь скельця, нахилив голову і передав прилад в джоффрині руки. - Хоча я ледь бачу власні руки і ця клята маска перекриває поле зору, та можу впевнено заявити, що ніколи такого не бачив... єдине уточнення, що ця штучка надзвичайно коштовна, - сказав він.

\- Буря стихає, - відізвався Сандор із коридору.

\- Чудово, невдовзі доведеться міняти фільтри, - сказав Джоффрі, перш ніж повернутись назад до інструментів, та почав запихати їх в мі-шок, а мішок - в наплечник.

\- Скажу лише одне про цих валірійців - вони загинули з високо піднятими головами, - зауважив Сандор, коли вони рушили назад догори сходами.

\- Це найкраще, на що може сподіватись будь-яка людина, - пробурмотів Джоффрі.

**13**

_Принц важко дихав, ритм серцебиття поступово прискорювався, поки він витріщався на злегка тремтячу Сансу Старк, котра стояла на колінах в його кімнаті і закрила обличчя долонями._

_Джоффрі дивився на неї із відвертим жахом, перш ніж спробував дременути подалі з тієї проклятої кімнати. Він майже одразу зрозумів, що не може поворухнути навіть пальцем, тіло наче примерзло до землі, і він застиг на місці, дивлячись на неї. Сансиний плач не змінився, повторюючись з тією ж швидкістю та гучністю, а джоффрине серце все прискорювалось та прискорювалось щосекунди, поки він там стояв; гнітючий всепоглинальний жах поступово огортав його, повільно заливаючи його панікою, і дихання відбилось від свідомого контролю. Санса продовжувала тихо плакати, коли Джоффрі спробував зі всієї сили, сконцентрувавши всю силу волі, втекти звідси, але сама кімната наче сама по собі почала зменшуватись навколо юнака, серце ледь не вилітало з грудей; він безслівно закричав, коли Санса опустила руки і подивилась не нього... в неї взагалі не було обличчя..._

Джоффрі закричав, прокидаючись, і сів на землю, поглянувши заспаними очима на Тиріона, що перевернувся з боку на бік, щось тихо буркнувши. Сандор сидів коло них, штурхаючи паличкою їхнє жалюгідне багаття, він поглянув на нього.

\- Просто нічне жахіття, Джоффрі, - сказав він грубо, проте доброзичливо, та поплескав юнака по плечу.

_Цього разу він правий_, подумав Джоффрі примхливо, витираючи очі та намагаючись відкинути рештки сну, котрий чомусь ніяк не хотів його відпускати. Навіть до прибуття до Валірії сни частенько турбували його. А тут, посеред неприродно тихої чорної пустелі, що простягалась аж поки очі бачать, Джоффрі й не дивувався, що його нічний відпочинок зменшився до кількох тривожних годин щоночі.

Все ж, тиха присутність товаришів слугувала наче бальзам для перенапружених нервів, поки він сидів там, дивлячись на вогонь разом із Сандором; напівневидимий місяць рухався небом, його силует ледь проглядався крізь віддалені хмари чорного диму.

\- Сандоре... ті рослинні примочки, котрі ми використали для пом'якшення свинячих міхурів, - раптово почав Джоффрі, вказавши на невикористаний балон, що звисав з наплечника. В такій штуці могло поміститись повітря лише на декілька нормальних подихів, але іноді й цього мало б вистачити. - Чи вони призначені для...

\- Ага, - перебив його Сандор, поглянувши на хлопця, - ... Вони проти опіків, - додав він, зітхнувши; одна рука несвідомо потягнулась до обличчя, перш ніж сахнунись назад.

Джоффрі кивнув, зберігаючи мовчанку і дивлячись на тріскотливе багаття. В цій місцевості їм не було потрібно тепла багаття, але веселі вогники заспокоювали принца, Сандора - мабуть також, навіть якщо він не бажав визнавати це. Посеред цього краю навіть старий ворог виявився звичним та рідним.

\- Моя сестра прикладала мені такі, коли мейстер припинив лікування, - додав він після значної паузи.

\- Ти ніколи не називав її імені, - сказав Джоффрі, дивлячись у вогонь.

\- Ага, - погодився той.

Вони так сиділи, поки Тиріон хропів, дивились на полум'я, перш ніж Сандор схилив голову і спробував заснути, полишаючи Джоффрі на самоті із його важкими думками.

Він глибоко вдихнув, намагаючись відчути табличку, чиє фізичне втілення лежало далеко звідси, в Королівській Гавані, тоді як сама сутність була проти його волі переплетена з самою душею. Він дивився на свої руки, і одночасно дивився на ту сутність, адже для чого заплющувати очі, якщо те дивне сприйняття не мало нічого спільного з матеріальним світом? Насправді табличка мандрувала разом із ним крізь Пурпур, було очевидним, що сама сутність її існування була дещо нематеріальною для людського сприйняття... крім того не було потреби в медитації, щоб досягти її. Він міг отак просто лежати й _відчувати_ її форму, заякорену глибоко в ньому самому. Юнак дивився на долоню, осягаючи свідомістю близькість сутності пластини, усвідомлюючи просту істину - хоч яка б відстань не розділяла їх, табличка завжди була при ньому. Він відчув, як сутність наче потекла крізь нього, та метафорично схопив її, відчувши запах кістки та невідомого, відчув смак солі, мети та _послання_, коли фізичне втілення пластинки з'явилось на долоні, в швидкому, майже невловимому для людського ока мовчазному вибуху фракталів, що матеріалізувались просто з повітря і повисіли з коротку мить, перш ніж щезнути без сліду, залишаючи в руці лише кістку.

Він витріщався на пластину, стиснувши її пальцями іншої руки, роздивляючись карикатуру на порожнє місце для якоря в душі. Яку ж мету ніс в собі Світлорев, цікаво. Чи то просто зброя для зручнішого вбивства білих блукачів? Чомусь йому здавалось, що то не було повною відповіддю. Врешті-решт, чималі запаси обсидіану, залишені творцями Пурпуру, могли б допомогти в тій справі не гірше. Ні, то мабуть був ключ до... _чогось_, він наче відчував це. Зброя війни, життя, міст... міст до чого саме? Чому той пролом, місце для заякорення Світлорева в глибині душі, був таким глибоким?

Питання переслідували його весь час аж до світанку, і притихли лише після несхвального плескання по спині, _дякую тобі, Сандоре_.

**14**

Попереду лежали ще зо два дні ходи, коли мандрівники побачили одного з Чотирнадцяти Вогнів... а чи радше його залишки. Те, що колись було першим серед могутніх вулканів Валірії, вибухнуло, втративши половину висоти; залишилось лише масивне підніжжя вулкану, посічена гостра лінія обрізала те, що по всім правилам мало б бути гордою вершиною, так наче якийсь божественний кат відрубав половину гори. Величезний темний стовп диму виринав із потрощеної кальдери, підіймаючись в небеса, лише щоб змінити напрям на горизонтальний на величезній висоті.

Земля навколо наче ставала все гарячішою та гарячішою на дотик, чим ближче вони підходили до Старої Валірії, і могильні кургани ставали все чисельнішими з кожною пройденою милею. Самі кургани також виглядали більш недбало складеними...

Підйом рельєфу поступово ставав все крутішим, чим ближче вони підходили до зруйнованого міста, аж поки не довелось практично видиратись догори посіченими схилами. Димові бурі двічі ледь не вбили їх, коли вітер та дим намагались скинути товариство зі схилів униз...

Але вони вистояли, і коли ухил став майже неможливим для підйому, то якось змогли знайти розщелину, і Джоффрі своїми очима побачив руїни Старої Валірії, столиці Валірійського Вільноземства.

Те, що залишилось від міста, виглядало так, наче сам фундамент міста перевернувся навколо своєї осі, і потім гепнувся об нижні шари породи. Руїни лежали посеред того, що можна було назвати лише грандіозним кратером, і саме місто наче потонуло в попелі та породі. Джоффрі зауважив верхні частини величних чорних башт, що визирали з моря чорнуватого туфу та пемзи; будівлі були потрощені та скалічені. Всі вони наче мали ухил вправо, всі крім найвищих веж були втоплені в попелі, камені та застиглій натвердо лаві.

\- Боги... - прошепотів Тиріон.

\- Ні, дядьку. Люди, - сказав Джоффрі, роздивляючись залишки Старої Валірії. Дещо одразу привернуло його увагу - неймовірний, титанічний чорний купол посередині міста, нахилений як і решта будівель. Він мабуть мав бути більшим за Ейгонів пагорб, і це лише та, надземна, частина, котру Джоффрі міг зараз бачити. Вся будівля могла мати розміри як Королівська Гавань, або взагалі як Дракон-Камінь, в залежності від того, наскільки глибоко насправді місто затонуло в лаві та попелі.

\- Ставлю десять золотих драконів, що Томмена потягнуло до того склепіння, як магнітом, - Тиріон зненацька порушив тишу.

\- Я не гратиму, це ж очевидно, - автоматично відповів Джоффрі.

\- Двадцять золотих драконів за те, що Джоффрі зараз тягне туди, як магнітом, - втрутився Сандор.

\- А це ще очевидніше, - сказав Джоффрі, обернувшись до них, - Йдемо туди по того клятого меча, або я не знаю, що зроблю, - додав він, витираючи піт з чола.

Заперечень не було, і вони рушили вперед вниз схилом. Джоффрі швидко дістався до моря пемзи і лави, виявивши, що по тій поверхні можна нормально йти.

\- Той купол мабуть наполовину занурений в _лаву_, і він досі стоїть, - сказав Тиріон, коли вони крокували через те, що мабуть колись було міським проспектом, намагаючись не наближатись до тих похилених башт. Враховуючи джоффрин талан, можна було б очікувати завал каміння згори, якби вони пройшли прямо від будівлями.

Товариство йшло вже досить довгенько, обережно слідкуючи за можливою появою димового шторму, перетинаючи спалену рівнину.

_Стара Валірія мабуть колись була величним містом, принаймні вдвічі більшим за Волантіс..._ сторожко думав Джоффрі, продовжуючи рух вперед. Він намагався не думати про мільйони мерців, похованих під землею, по котрій прямо зараз крокував. Великий купол наче виростав, як відстань до нього скорочувалась, аж поки вони не стали прямо перед ним. Відчуття нереальності такої здоровенної споруди було неприємним.

Джоффрі досить швидко знайшов вхід, чи радше - вікно. Арочне вікно вело прямо до відкритої галереї з чорно-кам'яними балюстрадами, все навколо покривали вміло вирізьблені рельєфи, що зображували драконів та потвор. Він поглянув вздовж балюстради і побачив печероподібний інтер'єр куполу, достатньо великий, щоб поглинути Червоний Замок, Драконяче Лігво та септу Бейлора разом взяті, ще й чимало місця б залишилось вільним. Він запалив смолоскип і кинув його донизу, коли Сандор з Тиріоном наздогнали принца, всі троє дивились, як смолоскип падає, перекручуючись, та освітлює величні кругові пішохідні пандуси, котрі спіралями попускались аж до самого дна. Ті, що були ближчі до даху, мали майстерно різьблені балюстради, тоді як нижчі виглядали значно простішими.

\- Що це за місце? - пробурмотів Сандор, сполохи його смолоскипа освітлювали попечену половину обличчя. Окремі частини пандусів були зруйновані, цілі секції впали додолу.

\- Мабуть це _Агор_а, - сказав Тиріон із погано прихованим трепетом, роздивляючись відкриті пандуси. - За переказами всі вільнонароджені землевласники Валірійського Вільноземства мали голос в правлінні державою, і щоб здійснювати це на ділі - їм знадобилось чимало місця, щоб всі могли розміститись одночасно, - додав він, дивлячись униз, - Ну, принаймні ті, хто жив у самій Валірії... або на відстані половини денного перельоту на спині дракона, - він виправився в кінці.

\- Верхні поверхи мабуть були зарезервовані за драконячими лордами, за Сорока Сім'ями, - сказав Джоффрі та рушив вниз величним спіральним пандусом.

\- Хочеш сказати, що Таргарієни ось прямо тут колись займались інтригами? - запитав Сандор, коли разом з Тиріоном догнали його.

\- М-м, гадаю, що слово "інтриги" тут занадто сильне, врешті-решт весь цей купол, _Агора_, як хочеш, так і називай, насправді був чимось на кшталт місця для вистав, - сказав Джоффрі.

Тиріон поглянув на нього із гордістю та кивнув: - Вірно зауважено, племіннику, Сорок Сімей _насправді_ правили із своїх приватних маєтків, вирішуючи важливі питання в приватній обстановці свої палаців, - сказав він.

\- Або верхи на спинах своїх драконів, - зауважив Сандор, показуючи, що Пес не був вже аж таким простаком, як бажав здаватись решті людей.

\- Саме так, - ствердив Джоффрі, знову поглянувши вниз, - То що... то людські тіла? - сказав він, переходячи на біг.

Вони наздогнали його, коли юнак нахилився над потрощеними залишками двох скелетів, досі вбраних в іржаві легкі обладунки.

\- Це не валірійці, ось ці двоє, - Сандор звернув увагу, піднявши іржавий меч, - Добра криця, викувана в замку, - сказав він.

\- В руках звичайних моряків? - запитав Джоффрі.

\- Томмен Ланінстер мав все багатство Західних земель і не мав сюзерена над собою, кому б сплачував податки. Я вважаю, що оснащення команди його флагману хорошою сталевою зброєю не сильно вдарило би по його статкам, як мінімум, - проголосив Тиріон.

\- Звучить логічно, - пробурмотів Джоффрі із деякою заздрістю та підвівся, - Нумо, попереду нас чекає чимало нового, - сказав він і рушив вперед. Вони знайшли дюжини тіл, поки спускались донизу, більшість із котрих очевидно займались якоюсь працею, пов'язаною з балюстрадами, перш ніж загинули на місці.

\- Вони збирались відколоти різьблення... - сказав Пес, очевидно не ймучи цьому віри.

\- Ага, мабуть були у відчаї щодо хоч якихось інших цінностей... не можу звинувачувати їх в цьому, адже це місце - справжня пустка, тут немає нічого іншого для грабунку, - погодився Джоффрі, роздивляючись розміщення скелетів один відносно одного.

\- Мабуть їх застала димова буря під час цього всього... бідолашні дурні не мали жодних шансів, чи не так? - промовив Тиріон, обертаючись від одного з мерців.

Джоффрі схилив голову: - Димові шторми тоді мали б бути навіть спекотнішими, ніж зараз, дивись, в них навіть кістки прожарились, - сказав він та продовжив рух вниз, насторожено шукаючи поглядом коштовні обладунки чи відблиск валірійської сталі. Він перестрибнув через провалля в пандусі, де частина секції обвалилась не в результаті дій смертних, а просто через плин часу. Невдовзі вони досягли низу пандусу, чи радше досягли точки, де море лави та пемзи поглинало подальший спуск пандусу суцільною площиною. Камінь здається повністю застиг, тож Джоффрі став на нього, як на звичайну підлогу.

Повсюди в тому морі застиглої лави Джоффрі зауважував здоровенні шматки чорної кладки, окремі за розміром як великий віз. Вони лежали тут і там, в довільному порядку, і юнак побачив очевидні знаки зламу кладки... Здається, сюди попадали відсутні секції пандусів, коли підпорні виступи на стінах почали кришитись через тиск сторіч.

\- Наскільки глибоко той пандус може продовжуватись під каменем? - пробурмотів Джоффрі, коли Пес знову наздогнав його, і рушив по затверділій лаві, піднявши смолоскип, котрий недавно викинув зверху.

\- Занадто глибоко, - прохрипів той захекано. Нещасний Тиріон мабуть почувався ще гірше, намагаючись наздогнати їх; він також страждав від відсутності "цицьок та вина", про що пожалівся двома днями раніше.

Джоффрі йшов до центру Агори, пемза скрипіла під ногами, поки він роздивлявся здоровенну наскрізну діру прямо посередині купола. Вона слугувала досить зручним просвітом, дозволяючи частині сонячних променів освітлювати нутрощі споруди. Він знову поглянув на ціле полчище скелетів на підлозі і похитав головою, роззираючись навколо в пошуках Світлорева. В цю мить йому захотілось придушити томменове мертве тіло за це пекельне завдання, котрим предок віддячив своєму потомку. Чорні уламки обваленої кладки виглядали наче морські рифи, що піднімались над морем пемзи та затверділої лави, їхня присутність вкупі зі перепаленими, потрощеним скелетами надавала цій місцині атмосфери якогось мавзолею.

_Ну хоча б тепер я знаю, від кого походить частка тієї моєї схильності шукати пригоди на дупу..._ подумав він із пирханням, аж враз очі розширились, коли юнак побачив відблиск руків'я. Тиріон вже встиг дійти до низу пандуса, а Пес був на протилежній стороні Агори, перевіряючи деякі скелети.

Джоффрине серце навіжено забилось, коли він швидко крокував до цілі, підходячи до спаплюженого тіла, вбраного в те, що колись було майстерно зробленим обладунком, оздобленим золотом. Чомусь тілу бракувало ніг, а торс здався занадто легким в джоффриних руках.

_Хоча б один раз, невже все так просто закінчиться? _Він наважився запитати самого себе, перевертаючи тіло нетерплячими руками. Скелет короля Томмена застиг в муці, обидві руки майже безнадійно за щось тримались. Саме там, напівприкритим тілом, лежав він. Джоффрі знайшов Світлорев.

Руків'я меч-півторака закінчувалось оскаленою левиною головою, а лезо злегка світилось зсередини, коли світло смолоскипа торкалось металу, золотаво-жовте сяйво надавало класичному відблиску валірійської сталі певної теплої аури. Джоффрі опустив руки донизу майже проти свого бажання, вони трохи тремтіли, коли він насмілився взяти частину плану Пурпуру.

Він підняв того незвично легкого меча лівою рукою, хват руків'я відчувався одночасно незручним і надзвичайно знайомим для долоні. Принц вже давненько не користувався мечем-півтораком, але було щось в Світлореві, від чого хотілось взяти його в руки. Прадавній меч дому Ланністерів засвистів повітрям, коли він злегка махнув ним, відчуваючи захват руків'я, саму сутність меча. Щось було в самому лезі, що неначе просто... пасувало... _ні_, не самому мечу. А _людині_.

\- Тиріоне! Сандоре! Я знайшов... - він перервався, коли обернувся і все навколо потемніло, світло, що долітало вниз з тієї великої діри, кудись зникло. Джоффрі поглянув наверх, збентежений цим, і побачив якусь темну пляму, що перекривала собою весь той отвір, так наче якийсь здоровенний шматок брезенту сам собою прикріпився до склепіння.

Джоффрине дихання затихло, поки він дивився догори, нажаханий до самих кісток, коли та штука, що перекривала світло, зненацька впала донизу; сонячне світло знову освітило зсередини купол, підсвічуючи і те грандіозне лускате тіло.

Дракон, більший за Мейгорову Твердиню, приземлився по центру Агори; тьмяні чорні луски наче завібрували під сонячними променями, і сила зіткнення збила Джоффрі з ніг. Величезна тварюка відвела голову назад і трохи догори та _заревіла_ так, що відлуння майже оглушило юнака, він аж прикрив вуха долонями через біль. Звір стояв на задніх лапах, та враз впав на свої два крила, використовуючи їх як передні лапи; обидві були озброєні гострими пазурами, кожен за розміром десь як кінь.

Юнак підвівся, як хмільний, та побачив дядька Тиріона, котрий втримався на ногах, із відкритим буквою "О" ротом і в чистому шоці, на обличчі повільно з'явилась чисто дитяча нестримна посмішка.

\- Дракон... - Джоффрі якось почув його шепіт, перш ніж потвора відкрила здоровенну пащу і випустила справжню вогняну бурю, котра майже осліпила принца. Джоффрі голосно закричав, тримаючись за очі, навіжено моргаючи та прикриваючись від сяйва полум'я. Хоча світло майже осліпило його, Джоффрі встиг побачити, як тиріонів силует розтанув, не залишаючи по собі навіть попелу, лише чорно-сірий опалений слід на стіні з чорного каменю.

\- ТИРІОНЕ! - закричав він в сльозах, знову й знову програючи в пам'яті видіння дядька, котрий випарувався в ніщо на його очах. Назавжди втрачені спогади про тихі моменти біля багаття, мовчазну підтримку, щиру турботу, вигадливі жарти, це все невдовзі знову зміниться на несхвальну зневагу, так як це завжди було, так як це завжди й буде. Дракон ліниво обернувся до нього, величезне зміїну тіло виглядало повільнішим, ніж було насправді. Здоровенна паща тварюки відкрилась, показуючи чисельні ряди покритих попелом, жахливих гострих зубів, а глибини гортані освітились оранжевим світлом, коли Сандор раптово збив юнака з ніг; обидва покотились твердою підлогою, коли більша частка вогняної хмари врізалась в стіну позаду них і випарувала тіло короля Томмена.

Більша частка... Дещиця полум'я лизнула сандорову спину. Псове обличчя було в міліметрі від джоффриного, і він побачив, як воно скривилось від страху та болю, і відчув сморід спаленої плоті.

\- Тікай, - прошепотів вояк в агонії, підводячись, і буквально жбурнув юнака до пандусу.

Джоффрі покотився підлогою, останні слова присяжного оборонця лунали відлунням в його голові, коли Сандор заревів могутнім криком і кинувся в атаку на чорного дракона. Він зміг вгатити своїм дворучником тварюку в груди, ледь подряпавши луски, перш ніж потвора зачепила його здоровенним кігтем, довшим за людське тіло. Пазур пробив сандорові лати, так наче вони були паперові, та відкинув тіло людини вбік, розкидаючи нутрощі та кишки по підлозі. Сандор не мав навіть миті на крик, перш ніж дракон проковтнув його повністю. Лише три секунди пройшло між останнім наказом Пса та його загибеллю.

Джоффрі оглушено почалапав до пандуса, мозок наче заціпило від цих несподіваних подій, коли він обернув голову до дракона, що заревів до нього.

\- Ні... ні... Вони знали мене... я повернув їхню дружбу... я знайшов мир поміж них... - бурмотів юнак, заточившись, та впав на коліна, почуваючись порожнім та висмоктаним до останньої краплі крові, як ніколи раніше; останні залишки сили волі перегоріли на попіл, і він втратив сили навіть, щоб відповзти звідти.

\- Це все було намарно, - прошепотів він, розвертаючись. Дракон рухався прямо до нього, кожен масивний крок струшував землю і змушував пемзу дико гриміти; звір повернув свою пащу до людини в намірі закінчити свою працю і повернути його до Червоного Замку, назад до місця, де живе _огидний_, садистичний принц Джоффрі Баратеон.

Назад до тривог та зневаги.

Як це завжди було. Як це й завжди буде. Навічно.

Якась бездонна лють виникла в його грудях, і звіриний рев вирвався з рота. Лють на монстра, що забрав _справжніх_ друзів, котрий він вже ніколи не побачить такими ж самими. Лють на світ в загальному, де панують лише смерть та страждання. Лють на Пурпур, що прокляв саму суть його існування. Лють на відчай та порожнечі в душі. Лють на самого себе.

\- Ні, - сказав він дракону, коли в пащі тварюки з'явилась вогняна заграва, освітлюючи половину агори; людина підвелась на ноги, очищена та порожня всередині. Порожнеча невдовзі заповнилась _вщент_ всепоглинальною кривавою ненавистю.

Він відстрибнув і відкотився за шматок відпалої кладки, недалекий вибух _вогню_ та _тепла_ змусив його моментально промокнути від поту, коли потоки полум'я спопеляли місце, де він стояв за мить до того. Дракон повернув голову вслід своїй жертві, спалюючи ту здоровенну відпалу секцію пандусу, котру Джоффрі використав як укриття; від жару полум'я повітря навколо юнака нагрілось так, що було майже неможливо вдихати його.

Коли той вогняний шторм припинився, Джоффрі вийшов з протилежного боку, обертаючи Світлорев в руці із жорстоким оскалом, що перекривив його обличчя, і кинувся на колосальну чорну потвору.

Він не знав, звідки ця істота взялась. Його не хвилювало, чому вона вчинила так, як вчинила.

Він знав лише одне - що збирається _змусити її страждати_.

Дракон заревів і спробував роздерти його пазурами одного крила, але Джоффрі ухилився, пригнувшись в останню мить, пробіг під кігтями, піднявши Світлорев догори, та _вдарив_ мечем по шкірястому крилі, намагаючись не відлетіти вбік від сили зіткнення. Удар виявився надзвичайно потужним, але Джоффрі впав на коліна і пропихнув Світлорев ще глибше, коли лезо пробило плоть і сила руху крила сама докінчила почате, відрізаючи значну секцію крила і спричиняючи справжній кривавий водоспад.

Дракон відкинув по-зміїному голову назад, як робив це перед ревінням, і Джоффрі заревів на звіра, його переслідував потік полум'я, на долю секунди відстаючи від людини, що побігла під здоровенне пузо звіра. Величний дракон заревів від болю, коли Джоффрі вгатив Світлорев зі всієї сили в згадане пузо, витягуючи меч і перекочуючись набік за секунду до того, як потвора навалилась всією масою і вдарила тілом об замерзлу лаву, трощачи пемзу та уламки обсидіану, від чого Джоффрі заточився і втратив рівновагу. Він не мав часу ухилитись від довгого, потужного хвоста тварюки, котрий вдарив по ньому і відкинув у повітря до стіни. Юнак приземлився на гострі камені із чисельними порізами та синцями.

Джоффрі зашипів, мружачи очі від болю, та спробував підвестись, тримаючись за живіт. Він злегка похитав головою, спотикаючись, і викашляв згусток крові, навіжено шукаючи Світлорев. Він не мав часу на закінчення пошуків, коли здоровенна маса вдарила по землі, шум від шкірястих крил втопив у собі всі інші звуки і здоровенна паща, повна попелясто-білих зубів, заполонила поле зору.

Він заволав та відстрибнув так сильно, як міг, перекочуючись по землі та ледь-ледь ухиляючись від подвійних рядів мечеподібних зубів, здоровенна пащека ледь не перекусила його навпіл. Потвора відвела голову назад і знову спробувала повторити атаку, цього разу використавши довгу шию в якості нагайки чи батога, щоб розплющити Джоффрі, перш ніж він навіть спробує підвестись.

Принц перекотився _в напрямі_ тварюки так швидко, як тільки міг, голова дракона вдарила в та місце, де він перебував за півсекунди до того; паща вкусила лише шматки скелі, коли Джоффрі опинився прямо під здоровенною головою, котра перекривала світло згори. Перш ніж звір встиг знову підняти голову - юнак вдарив своїм звичним одноручним мечем прямо по нижній щелепі, добра сталь таки знайшла менш захищене місце між лусками. Проте це призвело лише до неглибокого порізу, і Джоффрі мусив залишити меч в рані, перекочуючись вбік, коли тварюка вдарила головою вниз та назад, намагаючись розчавити цю нав'язливу комашку. Лезо тріснуло навпіл, руків'я відкотилось до місця, де юнак почав ставати на ноги.

Драконяча шия знову вигнулась назад і витягнулась як пружина вперед, Джоффрі крутанувся прийомом з водного танцю, хапаючи уламок меча, і знову ледь зміг ухилитись від голови потвори. Дракон відкрив здоровенну пащу і _заревів_ до нього майже впритул, повністю оглушаючи юнака в загальному, той чув лише постійний, високочастотний дзвін. Джоффрі безшумно закричав від сили того ревіння, котре наче відкинуло його назад із неймовірною силою, від чого він впав на коліна, перш ніж відстрибнути вперед із несподіваним поривом сили, та вгатив залишки свого меча в драконове піднебіння, де той уламок застряг. Він спробував максимально швидко забрати руку назад, але було запізно; дракон клацнув зубами і Джоффрі втратив двоє пальців на лівій руці; кров бризнула навсібіч, коли він дременув подалі і заховався за найближчим шматком відламаного пандусу. За ним навздогін полетів потік всепоглинального, майже рідкого полум'я, обпалюючи чорну кладку. Дракон відступив назад, очевидно бажаючи зберігати дистанцію, та продовжив поливати той уламок струменем палаючого тепла, від котрого наче саме каміння почало кипіти.

Джоффрі повільно сповз вздовж кам'яної кладки, котра поступово нагрівалась, тримаючи скривавлену руку коло обличчя, заплющивши очі від болю, і знову закашлявся, випльовуючи згустки крові. Він витягнув згорток бинтів із добряче потрощеного наплечника, міцно замотуючи ними пеньки пальців. Юнак важко дихав гарячим повітрям, витрусив все з наплечника, підняв свій композитний лук та почав натягувати тятиву, кривлячись від болю у відсутніх пальцях та обпечених легенях.

_Пора це все закінчувати_, подумав він, потіючи як свиня, коли той уламок кладки нагрівся занадто сильно, щоб до нього можна було б притулятись, тож він трохи відсунувся подалі. Юнак закінчив наладовування тятиви на потужного лука із золотодерева, тримаючи в руці стріли із сталевими вістрями. Хоч він і втратив мізинець та безіменний палець, все ж він й досі міг втримати стрілу правою рукою.

_Пора це все закінчувати_, подумав він знову, як гудіння струменю полум'я повільно почало з'являтись в оглушених вухах, глибоке, горлове гудіння, що вирувало навколо із силою урагану.

_Пора це все закінчувати_, та думка знову повторилась, поки легені горіли, а поле зору почало затьмарюватись.

Земледробильна сила полум'я зникла на секунду чи на дві, і Джоффрі вже піднімався; підошви чобіт задимілись, коли він прискорився подалі від напівобплавленого в лаву шматка пандуса, чиє тепло обпалювало шкіру на обличчі, коли він натягнув тятиву, прицілився і пустив стрілу по дракону за секунду.

Стріла влетіла прямо в відкриту пащу, коли звір переводив подих. Дракон закрив рот, намагаючись перекусити ту болючу штуку, котра посміла вжалити його плоть, але лише зробив собі ще болячіше в результаті. Істота повернула повні ненависті золотисті очі прямо на Джоффрі і швидко видихнула, хмара вогню вилетіла з пащі.  
Принц вже мчав до наступної купи чорно-маслянистого каміння, що відкололась та впала згори, але цього разу трошки не встиг. Струмінь полум'я лизнув його за плече і перекинув в повітрі прямо до тієї купи; ліве плече пекло в агонії, коли він перекотився та спробував збити язики вогню. Вони спричинили глибокі опіки, перш ніж погасли, але юнак вже ладував наступну стрілу, волаючи від болю, та спробував відкинути всі сторонні думки, окрім бажання вбивати.

Він визирнув та вистрілив, стріла відбилась від лусок, поки дракон скорочував відстань та зробив невеличкий, короткий вогняний подих. Мабуть він вже навчився не стовбичити з відкритою пащею, а можливо й не міг видихати вогонь як раніше, через рану в роті. Як би там не було, люті сплески вогню почали огортати джоффрине сховище.

Він був виснаженим від сильного болю; лютий гнів, що вів його вперед ще мить назад, наче змінився на дивне відчуття спокійної порожнечі, поки полум'я палало і чорний дим повільно почав опускатись в Агору через верхній отвір.

_Дихай_, щось прошепотіло.

Пекельно розжарене полум'я погіршило його позицію, коли значна частина кам'яної кладки розплавилась та сковзнула вниз під могутньою силою вогняного шторму.

_Вдих_, прошепотів Джоффрі подумки.

Черговий струмінь полум'я вдарив по кладці, але цього разу він був спрямований на протилежний кінець гори каміння, на той, де Джоффрі ховався в даний момент. Дещиця розжареного газу обпалила йому брови, коли він заплющив очі.

_Видих_.

В проміжку між подихами потвори він кинувся вперед, чоботи тліли від дотику розпеченого ґрунту, а лук цілився вище та вище до дракона, що встав на задні лапи, височіючи всім тілом наче як кількохповерховий будинок, повертаючи голову за рухом ворога. Звір звузив очі, що виднілись на висоті верхівок башт Мейгорової Твердині.

Юнак вистрелив на ходу і нагострене вістря стріли пробило одне із здоровенних драконячих очей, вивільняючи потік крові та рідини, коли істота _заверещала_ в агонії.

Але тварюка не здохнула, вона спробувала зменшити дистанцію, не зважаючи на втрату лівого ока; вона рухалась так само швидко, як і до того, звиваючись довгим змієподібним тілом до Джоффрі, котрий зауважив Світлорев в якихось двох десятках метрів перед собою, занадто далеко, щод добігти, перш ніж тварюка зловить його.

\- _Фонг, дайлінг во_**, - процитував він складною мовою далекого сходу та вистрелив знову; стріла влетіла в драконяче праве око якраз вчасно перед фінальним кидком потвори. Він змінив напрям і ледве ухилився від пазуристої лапи, але тверда кістка та сухожилля сусідньої частини крила все одно вдарили його по животу, відкидаючи в повітря на десяток метрів. Врешті він звалився на твердий камінь.

Все навколо здалось розмитим, коли Джоффрі підняв голову з підлоги, струмочок крові дзюркотів з лоба і засліпив праве око, навколишні звуки вібрували та дзвеніли, земля тряслась наче під час апокаліпсису, коли якась незвична чорнота заповнювала Агору. Він повільно моргнув, повернув голову набік і побачив дракона, що дико кидався з боку на бік; здоровенна туша металась в довільних напрямах по Агорі в буквальній сліпій люті. Біля нього лежали уламки лука.

Джоффрі повернув голову в інший бік і побачив Світлорев, його золотаво-жовтувате сяйво світилось ще яскравіше в темряві, що насувалась. Він поповз до нього, повільно рухаючись, поки земля навколо стугоніла і повітря вібрувало від оглушливого ревіння. Він повз далі, поки чорний дим огортав все навколо, звужуючи поле зору до самого лише руків'я із оскаленим левом.

Юнак підвівся, коли досяг меча, використавши його в якості ковіньки, викашляв кров з легень, поки дракон намагався всліпу літати під куполом, лише щоб врізатись в чергову частину пандусу.

_Воно намагається вибратись звідси, намагається полетіти геть..._ подумав він із дивним шумом в голові, думки розчинялись та втрачались, як він схилив голову і відчув біль, котрий трохи допоміг повернути ясність розуму.

Юнак знову закашлявся, зауваживши як все більше та більше диму опускається донизу з того отвору в куполі та з вікон верхнього поверху, через котрі товариство потрапило всередину. Він похитнувся, шукаючи свою маску, і знайшов її розбитою та майже потрощеною - вона визирала із напівзнищеного наплечника. Юнак надягнув її, озирнувшись на величезну некеровану тварюку, що піднялась в повітря на висоту кількох поверхів, перш ніж врізалась в стіну і впала на землю. Це лише питання часу, коли вона зможе вилізти назовні.

_Ні,_ прийшла кришталево чітка думка, і він обернувся до пандуса та помчав туди так швидко, як ніколи в житті. Дракон заревів, почувши рух людини, і випустив струмінь полум'я, майже вціливши у свого ворога.

Джоффрі біг догори спіральним пандусом наче одержимий демонами, шлях вів його широкими колами навколо дракона на землі, що відчайдушно намагався направити політ в напрямі пролому в стелі, майже хмільний від болю. Тварина продовжувала пускати струмені полум'я в довільних напрямах, запалюючи пандус там і тут, поки Джоффрі біг, біг та біг; неймовірна спека пекла в ступні, а легені горіли в агонії, поки він заточився майже навмання, завдяки поганому обзору та тріщині в масці, через що чорний дим проникав всередину, змішуючись із чистим повітрям з фільтру.

Його власне хрипіння звучало викривленим під маскою, коли він підвівся і продовжив біг; пара конденсувалась на скельцях маски, ще сильніше погіршуючи бачення, коли він поглянув вниз та побачив, що дракон нарешті вибрав правильний напрям і підкинув себе в повітря справжнім вибухом з-під крил, тріумфально ревучи. Звір літав колами всередині Агори, титанічні крила розгорнулись на повну, загрібаючи повітря з неймовірною силою знову і знову, як тварюка піднімалась все вище та вище.

Джоффрі слідкував за його польотом, поки великі крила лопотіли над мовчазним мавзолеєм; юнак біг вперед наче блискавка над кістками та попелом потомків стародавньої Валірії та західних _варварів_, що з'єднались в тихих обіймах забуття. Він біг та біг, аж поки раптово не стрибнув через балюстраду та поручні і не почав падати; нутрощі наче спробували видертись із тіла через горлянку, поки прискорення тягнуло його донизу, а швидкість падіння все збільшувалась; він тримав в руках Світлорев, ревучи від скорботи та болю, люті та самотності, і врешті впав на спину дракона із силою тарана, вганяючи Світлорев по саме руків'я в хребет звіра.

Величний чорний дракон заревів в агонії, склавши крила, інерція руху здоровенного тіла винесла його через діру в куполі назовні та крізь хмари чорного диму, кидаючи їх ще вище в чисте небо, коли звір знову почав махати крилами, намагаючись скинути Джоффрі зі спини; кров лилась потоком на чорну пустелю, що колись була Старою Валірією. Джоффрі скинув вже непотрібну поламану маску і закашлявся, дивлячись вниз на величні руїни, що поступово ставали все меншими та меншими. Дракон на повну намагався скинути його з себе, обертаючись в повітрі.

Принц мовчки стиснув зуби, коли дикі маневри метали його тілом з боку в бік, ноги і торс рухались наче за власним бажанням, лише руки намертво вчепились в Світлорев зі всієї сили. Темніюче небо та чорна земля змінювали одне одного знову і знову, аж поки він не перестав відрізняти одне від іншого.

Агора вже була за розміром не більша за долоню, коли дракон перестав перекручуватись в повітрі, і Джоффрі вчепився в спину потвори обома ногами та витягнув Світлорев із криком зусилля. Долоня знову закровоточила, людська кров змішувалась з драконячою. Потвора й далі набирала висоту, піднімаючись все вище і вище, поки Джоффрі повз по спині, використовуючи шипи на лусках як опори, піднімаючись все ближче до шиї із кожним наступним ривком, видираючись руками і ногами, так наче дракон був горою; неймовірна швидкість підйому змушувала хлопця максимально мружити очі, повітря постійно било по обличчю і дещо збивало з пантелику.

Він видерся до основи шиї, важко дихаючи, широко розставив ноги і підняв Світлорева високо в повітря.

_\- ЗДОХНИ! -_ заревів юнак з усієї міці і вдарив лезом вертикально вниз, пробиваючи луску, перш ніж брутально провернути меча в рані, звідки невеликим фонтаном почала бити кров, заливаючи людину. Дракон видав гострий, агонізуючий крик, перш ніж спробував знову скинути його зі спини, горизонт обертався колами, коли чорнота землі ставала все ближчою та ближчою.

_Ні, це не земля_, усвідомив Джоффрі, поки тварюка й далі махала крилами, піднімаючись ще вище, прямо до чорної хмари диму, що огортала пів-обрію. Джоффрі безнадійно шукав свою поламану маску, але лише виявив, що йому зірвало наплечника зі спини...

Залишився лише один свинячий міхур із фіксованим клапаном, огорнутий сандоровою модифікованою примочкою.

Він спробував схопити його, але не зміг, коли обрубок пальця зісковзнув; завіса чорного диму поглинула все навколо, в ту мить Агора вже зменшилась за розміром до величини фаланги пальця. Джоффрі змінив руку, тримаючись за руків'я Світлорева покаліченою долонею, а цілою - схопив того міхура, коли дракон на повній швидкості влетів в хмару задушливого, неймовірно гарячого диму.

Джоффрі закашлявся, поки спека та попіл обпікали обличчя, та підніс клапан до рота, намагаючись відкрити його зубами, але натомість лише зламав один зуб в тій спробі; він затримав дихання, наскільки зміг, поки легені горіли, та спробував знову, аж поки дещиця повітря таки не вислизнула з міхура.

Він затиснув клапан назад, намагаючись не рухатись, прекрасно усвідомлюючи, як мало повітря залишилось в тому міхурі. Дракон продовжив політ, навіжено махаючи крилами, але спробував змінити напрям польоту по праву руку. Джоффрі повільно вдихав, поки вони піднімались вище та вище, майже до самих чорних небес, очі самі собою міцно заплющились, а розум затягло пеленою, коли він боровся за хоча б ще один подих.

…

….

…..

Він повільно розплющив очі та побачив нічне небо у всій своїй красі, від котрої перейняло дух. Зірки несамовито сяяли, мигаючи в нічній темряві, як ніколи раніше; звичних, видимих із землі, зірок оточувало розмаїття інших, невідомих, котрі заповнювали все поле зору.

Великі, малі, мигаючі... все ж він міг бачити, як вони рухаються навколо нього, так далеко, але й так близько, що він міг би заприсягтись - от-от торкнеться їх, проте не посмів простягнути руку. Він бачив різноманітні кольори, що майоріли над ними наче небесні аури, червоні, сині та жовті, об'єднані мереживом зірок та сузір'їв, туманностей та віддалених форм, котрих найбільш радикальні мейстери вважали проявами інших космосів, таких же великих, як і їхній власний, яким би здоровенним він не був.

_Зорі_, подумав він, ледь не втрачаючи свідомість.

_Зірки, не Сузір'я,_ виникла таємнича думка, блукаючи напівнесвідомою головою. Він знову моргнув, зауваживши метеорит, що обертався і горів в чорному небі, залишаючи довгий яскравий слід з червоних та оранжевих іскор, котрі майже миттєво розчинились в темряві.

_Чи це вже кінець? _подумав він, відчуваючи дивну втрату ваги та холод. _Це отак відчувається справжня, остаточна смерть?_

Він повільно моргнув від захоплення та трепету, побачивши велич та щиру _неймовірну міць_ Червоної комети, котра повільно оминала планету, купаючи її в червоному сяйві і пролітаючи так близько, що здавалось - на неї можна перестрибнути та схопитись обома руками, якби в нього була сила хоча б підняти голову. Червоний хвіст виглядав ще довшим, ніж він коли-небудь це бачив, майже закручуючись колом навколо Планетосу, сама присутність такого феномену наповнювала юнака трепетом та жахом.

Він відчув, як голова повертається набік, і побачив драконячі крила, широко розкинуті в боки; звір повільно планерував донизу. Голова звісилась ще нижче, і Джоффрі перейняло дух, коли він поглянув на землю під ним, огорнуту морем хмар. Він наочно побачив кривизну планети неозброєним оком, цілі континенти та острови дрейфували по величним океанам, що огортали його світ, огортали все, що він коли-небудь бачив, все,про що він коли-небудь чув.

Коли він знову заплющив очі, цього разу по власному бажанню, то молився, щоб це було останнім, що він взагалі побачив.

Прекрасний, спокійний кінець його існуванню.

…

…..  
…

…..

Коли він знову розплющив очі, то замість зірок побачив постійно зростаючий обрис міста, заповненого тисячами людей, зростом як мурашки, котрі лише й бігали колами в неймовірній паніці. Джоффрин дракон тепер навіть не ворушив крилами, ледь-ледь планеруючи, поки вони втрачали висоту, і джоффрині кишки спробували покинути межі його тіла.

\- Ойойойой! - заверещав Джоффрі, вхопившись за руків'я Світлорева зі всієї сили, - Пригальмуй! Пригальмуй, кляте створіння! - він закричав на дурнувату тварину, що спускалась прямо на башту в центрі міста, майже не рухаючи головою.

_Як же мені керувати цією штукою?! Це ж не має бути складним, якщо довбані Тарги змогли це опанувати!_ думав він гарячково та шарпнув Світлорев вліво, дракон пригушено застогнав і злегка повернув в лівий бік, майже впритул оминаючи башту, де з вікна кричала в паніці вродлива жінка валірійської зовнішності.

_Що, як мене перекинуло в часі до Старої Валірії перед Погибеллю? Чи тоді вбивство дракона вважалось злочином?_ думав він в збентежені, смикнувши Світлорев вправо, примушуючи дракона ледь-ледь оминути великий, коштовний на вигляд маєток, натомість звір тепер падав на велику площу, звідки гарячково тікали люди.

\- Гаразд! А тепер пригальмуй, ти, довбаний монстр! - заволав Джоффрі на істоту і потягнув Світлорев на себе, чим повернув тварюку до життя - вона дико замахала крилами кілька разів, перш ніж враз завмерла, наче маріонетка з перерізаними нитками. Джоффрі ще встиг коротко матюкнутись, перш ніж величне створіння врізалось в площу, ковзаючи вперед під справжнім дощем вирваної бруківки та потрощених на друзки яток.

Якимось чином Джоффрі вдалось пережити приземлення, Пурпур наче й не думав забирати його, полишаючи в морі порізів, синців, гематом та почавлених внутрішніх органів. Він прокляв ту кляту сутність, коли насилу підвівся та став на шиї потвори, аж через край ситий абсолютно всім. що здобув в результаті цієї всієї подорожі; з ніг до голови мокрий, вкритий кров'ю, він злегка хитався, коли крокував шиєю тварюки до голови, без упину матюкаючись, як моряк. Юнак тримав Світлорев однією рукою, а іншою обережно тримався за драконячу голову, рясно всіяну гострими шипами.

Він зауважив чоловіка, що ховався за прилавком з яблуками лише в кількох метрах від здоровенної голови хижого монстра; неборак тримався обома руками за голову та здригався в судомах, так наче щойно вживу побачив Невідомого із Святої Седмиці.

\- Е-е, вибачте, чоловіче добрий, чи будете ласкаві сказати мені, де я знаходжусь? - запитав принц високою валірійською, перш ніж схопив одне з впалих яблук ніз землі та вгризся в нього зубами, наче зголоднілий вовк в жирного барана.

\- Що?! - заволав Джоффрі, шматки яблука розлетілись в різні боки, коли він спробував зрозуміти відповідь місцевим суржиком. Йому реально знадобиться місце для тривалого відпочинку.

_\- Толос_***?! Чи ти _п'яний_, чоловіче?! - заволав він до місцевого, жбурляючи в нього обгризеним яблуком.

\- Так! Так! Толос! Присягаюсь ім'ям Великої Мераксес! Прошу вас, не вбивайте мене, вельможний пане! - забелькотів абориген, падаючи на коліна.

Джоффрі дивився на чоловіка із щирим нерозумінням: - _Толос_? Це ж на протилежному боці клятого півострова! - вигукнув він, обертаючись до дракона, та вдарив того по носі плоским краєм леза Світлорева, - Ти, _в сраку_ _грана_ ящірка... ГЕЙ! - заволав він, коли дракон відкрив пащу й спробував відкусити його руку, злегка порухавши голову вперед.

\- ТА ВЖЕ ЗДОХНИ, ТРЯСЦЯ! ЧОМУ?! ТИ?! ПРОСТО?! НЕ?! _ЗДОХНЕШ_?! - заволав юнак, вганяючи Світлорев в те, що залишилось від драконячого ока, запихаючи меча по саме руків'я і провертаючи навколо осі наче виделку, котрою спробував пошкодити мозок істоти.

Неймовірне ревіння заполонило площу, коли величезний чорний дракон востаннє перед смертю подав голос, нарешті розслабившись остаточно; туша трохи посунулась вперед, подвійні струмені чорного диму ліниво вилетіли з ніздрів, а кров полилась рікою із очниці.

Джоффрі застиг на місці, дивлячись на це все й важко дихаючи, а потім покрутив головою із цікавістю. Край рота піднявся догори, коли він подряпав корінь одного із драконячих зубів кінчиком меча.

\- Гм, - пробурмотів він, - Здається я вже знаю, з чого зроблю піхви для меча, - сказав він, перш ніж обернутись до того чоловіка біля ятки. - Гей! Де тут знаходиться найближча корчма? - запитав він його, відчувши таку втому, що ледь втримався на ногах.

Місцевий хапнув повітря ротом і зомлів, простягнувшись на бруківці.

\- Гм, це теж непогана ідея, - зауважив Джоффрі, перш ніж темрява огорнула його. Він відключився ще до того, як звалився на землю.

* * *

_* (від перекл.) Тисяча Островів - величезний архіпелаг, що лежить на схід від острова Ібб в Тремтячому морі, на півночі від Ессосу. Назва не зовсім відповідає дійсності, адже іббенійські дослідники нарахували трохи менше 300 островів із субарктичним кліматом, покритих тундрою. Місцеве населення - дикуни-людожери із зеленуватим відтінком шкіри - надзвичайно бояться води (вони не зайдуть в море по коліно навіть під страхом смерті) і при нагоді приносять в жертву рибоподібним ідолам всіх зловлених моряків. Мейстери мають припущення, що той край - просто залишки колись могутнього царства, котре потонуло в морі через магічну катастрофу, а аборигени - здичавілі потомки мешканців того царства._

_** (від перекл.) "Вітре, веди мене" з ї-тійської (китайської)._

_*** (від перекл.) Толос - одне з небагатьох валірійських міст, що пережили Погибель. Знаходиться на півострові дещо північніше Валірійського півострова, на березі Затоки Работорговців, на протилежному боці від гіскарських міст. Міцно пов'язане економічно та династично із гіскарськими сусідами. Славиться своїми найманцями-пращниками._

* * *

Якщо маєте бажання підтримати перекладача та скачати "Пурпурові Дні" в форматі електронної книги - запрошую Вас на Alex Malyarchuk Translations на Патреоні. Окрім "Пурпурових Днів" там знаходить ще чимало чого цікавого.


	42. Інтерлюдія III: Помічник Могутнього

**Інтерлюдія III: Помічник Могутнього.****  
**

**1**

Гаєнис Бернаріс пам'ятатиме той день до скону. Того дня він працював в батьківській чинбарні, в другій зміні поспіль, адже був покараний за "байдикування", бездумно допомагаючи вичиняти смердючі шкіри, котрі були основним джерелом доходу його родини. Він подумав, як це ж так сталось, що він досі не виробив імунітету до того смороду, хоч і працює тут із раннього дитинства, коли враз почув крики.

\- Батьку, що трапилось? - вигукнув він, нервуючи, коли зазвичай спокійний батько влетів в майстерню і схопив його за шию, як малюка. Друзі Гаєниса частенько кепкували з юнака та казали, що його батько краще ставиться до своїх рабів, аніж до власного сина.

\- Біжи до матері та сестри в погріб, та закрий ляду, НЕГАЙНО! - закричав старий, штовхаючи юнака, розвернувся та побіг закривати вікна та двері чинбарні.

Гаєнис вилетів з майстерні, але встиг зробити лише один крок до сусіднього будинку, як ледь не попав від колеса некерованої карети. Навколо нього гасали якісь люди та кричали якісь нісенітниці, щось на рахунок кінця світу та про повернення драконячих лордів; нісенітниці, котрі швидко кристалізувались в чистий жах, коли він поглянув догори і побачив здоровенного чорного дракона, що спускався прямо до їхнього міста.

Все життя миттєво промайнуло перед його очима, коли великий дракон, що наче з'явився прямо із прадавніх легенд, вирішив залишити неушкодженою Башту Спогадів та половину міської шляхти, перш ніж змінити напрям прямо до їхньої площі, збудованої під час правління драконячих лордів, де могли розміститись навіть найбільші з тих міфічних створінь. Він пригадав, як подумав, що навіть ця площа виявиться замалою для такої величезної тварюки, але враз зауважив, як драконячий вершник щось зробив із шиєю звіра, і перелякана тварина замахала крилами та різко завмерла, склавши крила, і каменем впала на площу, трощачи все під собою.

Він так і стояв на місці, нажаханий до глибини душі, коли капітан міської варти привів натовп переляканих пращників, гордість воєнної міці Толоса, котрі не раз перемагали варварів та піратів; ті загартовані ветерани тисячі і однієї битви воювали проти найманців, дотракійців та гіскарських мисливців за рабами. Кожен-кожнісінький пращник рухався так, наче вся вага його свинцевих снарядів перейшла в ступні, покинувши патронташі, причеплені до поясів. Їхній трохи менш наляканий капітан підганяв вояків та кляв все на світі, поки вони крокували площею.

Гаєнис не звинувачував їх, він би й сам залюбки втік в протилежному напрямі, якби не боявся батькового кулака більше за величезну тварюку, котра була зараз оточена не менш ніж тисячею людей, котрими могла втамувати свій голод... а от батько...

Тож він зайшов в будинок, знайшов нажахану матір та заплакану сестру і відвів їх до підвалу. Він пригадував, що тоді розмірковував на рахунок драконів та їхні чуття, і молився до Великої Мераксес, щоб тварюка не знайшла їх тут.

Проминали години, не було чутно криків, не було й смороду спаленої плоті, тож Гаєнис покинув їхню схованку та із здивуванням виявив, що місто повільно повернулось до звичної рутини існування.

Через два дні їм всім розповіли правду, і ще через день по тому він зустрів принца Джоффрі з дому Баратеонів, прозваного Могутнім мешканцями Толоса, Рятівника Міста і Драконоборця.

**2**

На перший погляд Могутній не справляв враження людини, котра вбила одного із найбільших драконів в історії світу. Він не був таким вже високим, мав біляве волосся і виглядав змореним; враження підсилювалось ковінькою, без котрої він нікуди не виходив. Ні, лише очі виказували його могутність. Світло-зелені вони були, металево відблискували приглушеною, сталевою зеленню; вони наче припинали його до землі щоразу, як Могутній переводив погляд на юнака. Контраст між тими очима та мечем чужоземця видавався ще більш разючим, чимось нагадуючи про бурхливі грозові блискавиці. Стриманий жовтий відтінок переходив в майже прозорий, сталево-золотавий блиск, що переломлювався в світлій зелені, коли він обережно піднімав меча обома руками, витягнувши їх на всю дожину та тримаючи руків'я вертикально; він наче дивився вздовж леза поглядом, що проникав далеко в світ духів.

\- Магія та страшні вчинки викували його... що ж, це очевидно, - сказав Могутній, роздивляючись лезо із валірійської сталі, створене драконячими лордами сивої давнини технологією, давно втраченою людством.

Здавалось, що він навіть дихав в унісон із вібраціями того меча, коли глибоко вдихнув, заплющивши очі. - Чари, драконяче полум'я та смерть... Так... - пробурмотів він, наче насолоджуючись смаком екзотичного вина.

Гаєнис застиг нерухомо, наче статуя, всередині їхньої майстерні, не ризикуючи навіть вдихнути повітря, коли побачив, як чужинець торкнувся плоского краю леза долонею, із заплющеними очима, і злегка нахилив голову, так наче відчув літній вітерець під час післяполудневої сієсти.

\- Жахливе та зухвале, викуване* в крові та полум'ї, чарах та криках, - продовжив Могутній, його долоня й далі рухалась вздовж леза меча; він на мить набурмосився. - Така сила... для такої ницої мети, - додав він несхвально, заглибившись в думки.

Гаєнис через силу проковтнув слину, дивлячись, як Могутній підняв меча догори та приклав лезо плоским боком до чола. Очі вестеросця досі були закриті, хоча він очевидно зараз дивився вперед, в далечінь.

\- Створений заради золота, як інструмент престижу... для жалюгідної влади жалюгідних королів... Мета, давно забута та застаріла... але яка ж в тебе зараз доля, га..? - запитав він самого меча, злегка рухаючи лезо вперед рухом чола. - Ні. Глибше, - прошепотів він, максимально концентруючись, - Мета в переродженні... слугували відчайдушним мостом... з'єднальною ланкою... тепер я бачу, це придумана нашвидкуруч спроба полагодити зламане, щоб передати величну енергію Пурпуру... але куди? І чому? - запитав він, наче звертаючись до Гаєниса, розплющивши очі, та опустив меча, роздивляючись його в замішанні.

\- Я... Я не знаю, о Могутній, - ледве зміг промовити юнак порожнім голосом.

Чужинець сумно посміхнувся до нього: - І я не знаю, Гаєнисе, й я не знаю... але навіть зараз відчуваю, як він наче доповнює мене... Наче з найменшим поштовхом він увійде в належне гніздо... Як ідеально він підходить до місця заякорення... - сказав він зачудовано, переводячи погляд назад на лезо, заглибившись в роздумах.

\- Я зроблю себе самого сутністю його піхов... - прошепотів він.

**3**

Коли стало очевидно, що тварюка була диким звіром, весь Толос зітхнув із полегшенням, переконавшись, що не буде повернення до ери драконячих лордів. Джоффрі проголосили рятівником міста, що вчасно вбив величезного неприрученого дракона в той доленосний день, перш ніж той встиг повернутись до цивілізації та спалити Толос до тла. Незнайомця добре доглянули, і коли він передав право на майже всю тушу тварюки в якості репарації** місту за руйнування - його популярність серед містян лише виросла. Ще ніхто не вбивав дракона пішки та одним лише мечем... лише в легендах типу цієї, що буквально звалилась на Толос того доленосного дня.

Тож коли прибулець запитав на рахунок звичайної майстерні та когось, хто трохи розуміється на обробці кістки - гаєнисовий батько вхопився за цю можливість представити свого сина перед увагою шляхти. Як розповідав Джоффрі - лорди Толоса практично засипали його з голови до ніг дарунками, намагаючись витурити з міста, бо боялись за набутий ним вплив, котрий він може використати, якщо забажає спробувати захопити владу в місті в свої руки... це все добряче його веселило.

Могутній, здається, й не мав таких владних амбіцій поза своїм таємничим пошуком, але він заспокоїв шляхту, оголосивши про плани покинути місто через кілька місяців, а єдиними вимогами були надання помічника та майстерні.

Отож гаєнисове хобі, котре так часто спричиняло проблеми з його батьком, цього разу перетворилось на нову професію, в обробку драконячої кістки зі щелепи, котру він мав перетворити в піхви для меча драконоборця. Ну, радше його обов'язками були діставання припасів та робота помічником в майстерні, де сам Могутній працював над кісткою із надзвичайним умінням, та все ж...

Простий помічник та пара вух, щоб слухали жахаючі в своїй потойбічності роздуми вголос, проте він і не мав вибору, лише як слухати та допомагати таємничому Могутньому.

Часто Джоффрі застигав на місці, стоячи так години підряд; з часом це стало звичною рутиною протягом тижнів. Гаєнис стояв біля нього, мовчки чекаючи протягом тих довгих годин, поки Могутній ладнав плани щодо власної душі, готуючись до фінального приєднання в містичному місці, котре лише він один міг бачити. Гаєнис нічого не знав про мистецтво чаклунів до того дня прильоту дракона, але все ж Могутній наче радо розповідав, чого бажає досягнути, описуючи, як варто працювати із кісткою, металом та власне душею, розповідаючи спрощену версію гри (без сумнівів, жахаюче магічної та небезпечної), котру він грає із таємничим магом, в мільйони разів сильнішим за звичайну людину... в мільйони разів сильнішим, ніж сам Могутній! Того мага прибулець називав іменем "Пурпур".

\- Гаєнисе, молоток, - зненацька промовив він.

Прийшов час.

Толосець рвонувся виконувати наказ, вже готовий до такого запиту; він обережно поклав досі незакінчені піхви перед Джоффрі і передав інструмент в руки. Могутній взявся за працю із видатним вмінням, досі із заплющеними очима, використовуючи той самий меч як незвичний різець для різьблення зловісних, надзвичайно складних рун на піхвах. В руках Могутнього меч-півторак рухався наче хірургічний скальпель, коли він легенько та переконано вдаряв молотком по руків'ю, вирізаючи складний візерунок, що розповзався по всій поверхні кістки.

\- Якби я використав звичну сталь, то це би зайняло десятиліття... окрім того, меч, котрий сам покриває різьбою власні піхви? Це ж так поетично, - промовляла жива легенда із натяком на сарказм, коли її запитували.

Помічник стояв, зберігаючи тишу, спостерігаючи роботу справжнього митця, повільно переводячи погляд по завитках, звивистому візерунку, котрий тепер покривав весь меч. Майстер ставав все більш загадковим із плином часу, віддаючи перевагу мовчазній самотності майстерні над звуками власного голосу.

\- Насправді вони не потрібні, оці завитки, - зненацька він промовив вголос, радий, як завжди, коли озвучував крихти інформації щодо своїх таємничих дій, - Але вони допомагають мені сфокусуватись, допомагають правильно розмістити в просторі... - він затнувся, розплющивши очі, і нахилив піхви та легенько подув на них, здуваючи порох, котрий колись був драконячою плоттю та кісткою.

\- Ємність, виготовлена для зберігання вмісту, виготовлена із плоті створіння, що допомогло викувати той самий вміст... - прошепотів він загадково, значення фрази було очевидним лише для нього самого.

\- Виготовлена, щоб допомогти власнику вмісту втілити прадавню мету... - він перервав речення, піднявши одночасно меча та піхви, і роздивився їх з обох боків.

\- Але цього не досить, - сказав він, в очах застрибали вогники божевілля, коли він обернувся до толосця, - Місце для заякорення ретельно вивірене, воно не призначене для розміщення додаткової сутності... але Пурпур є пластичним, мінливим, - прошепотів він із навіженою посмішкою, так наче щойно оголосив величний секрет. - Що є неможливим для сутності, котра реальніша за саму реальність? Чим є невеличкий додаток перед тінню Світлорева? - знову запитав він, обережно вставляючи меч в піхви, і Гаєнис усвідомив, що весь цей час Джоффрі говорив сам із собою, - Що це змінить, якщо я вирізьблю невеличку додаткову заглибину у власній душі? - додав він, коли меч клацнув, повністю увійшовши, і прибулець сів на землю в дивній позі, по яку раз був прохопився в розмові, розповідаючи про далекий схід. Меч в піхвах враз засвітився, коли волосся на гаєнисових передпліччях, руках, шиї, та взагалі всюди, стало дибки, в повітрі рознісся різкий запах бурі та штормового моря та блискавки, а Джоффрі заплющив очі і обійняв меч, котрого тримав вертикально. Руків'я височіло наче корона над волоссям голови, а золотий лев на кінці руків'я почав перетворюватись на срібного, коли Могутній заговорив.

\- Чи вони звернуть увагу на додатковий елемент, на піхви, коли меч сковзне на місце та заякориться? - Могутній запитав сам в себе, перш ніж повернути голову до толосця.

\- Прощавай, Гаєнисе, - сказав він, і руни вздовж піхов почали різко сяяти, впевнена посмішка поширшала, коли іскри статики почали стрибати по всій довжині меча.

Гаєнис глибоко вклонився, коли джоффрина посмішка змінилась гримасою болю. Помічник не ризикнув промовити хоча б одне слово, він схопив мішок, котрий Могутній залишив йому особисто біля дверей, заповнений інструментами та сяючими толоськими монетами. Він покинув ту кімнату, а згодом і саму будівлю, швидко крокуючи геть, якраз вчасно щоб почути жахливий крик; яскраве світло спалахнуло з вікна верхнього поверху та засліпило юнака навіть через опущені повіки.

* * *

_* (від перекл.) Секрет створення валірійської сталі втрачено для світу після Погибелі Валірії; проте окремі майстри в колишніх валірійських містах-колоніях, а саме у Квохорі, досі вміють перековувати існуючий метал, надаючи йому нової форми. Один з вестероських мандрівників, мейстер Пол, прожив декілька років в тому місті, намагаючись вивідати секрет; його тричі проганяли, попередньо відшмагавши батогом, востаннє ще й відрубали руку, офіційно - через спробу викрасти готовий виріб. Але сам мейстер розповідав, що насправді - тому, що він став свідком людських жертвоприношень (в тому числі й немовлят), необхідних для роботи з цим матеріалом. Видається, що валірійці створювали цей сплав із заліза та магії крові, і створення кожного меча коштувало життя чималій кількості рабів. До того ж Квохор - місто, де офіційним релігійним культом є поклоніння Чорному Козлу (котрого мешканці інших Вільних Міст вважають особливо зловісним демоном), тож можливе припущення про використання ще й демонології при створенні валірійської сталі є досить ймовірним._

_** (від перекл.) Драконяча кістка - досить коштовний матеріал через свої властивості (міцність як у сталі та легкість як в звичайної кістки), а також через рідкісність (адже нових поповнень запасів матеріалу не передбачається, окрім спорадичних знахідок фрагментів драконячих скелетів у Ессосі). Цілі торгові династії купців заробили значний капітал на цьому матеріалі, як от Ілліріо Мопатіс, магістр Пентоса (таємний таргарієнський лояліст та друг Варіса). Тож надання майже цілого скелета місту було фактично царським подарунком._


	43. Інтерлюдія IV: Сер Відровик

**Інтерлюдія I****V****: Сер Відровик.  
**

**1**

Королівська Гавань перетворилась на цікаве місце протягом кількох останніх днів, принаймні з точки зору Тиріона. По-перше - підозріла смерть Джона Аррина, котрого знайшли в ліжку померлим від "природних причин". По-друге - навіть більш підозріла смерть Петіра Бейліша, котрого знайшли з кривавою усмішкою на шиї. Видавалось, що місце в Малій раді ставало навіть більш небезпечним, ніж раніше; це все призвело до подвоєння варти та подальшого росту напруження в Червоному Замку.

Проте це все не було найхимернішим та найгрізнішим із всього, що трапилось. А що було - прийшло з несподіваного боку... від його племінника.

Джоффрі просто перестав спілкуватись з будь-ким взагалі через три дні по смерті Джона Аррина. Небіж наче за одну добу став _іншою_ людиною. Він щодня спав до обіду, а решту дня проводив в медитаціях, сидячи в дивній напівсидячій позі прямо перед чардеревом замкового Божегаю. Найдивнішим було те, що племінник наче уникав саме його, обличчя хлопця набувало нейтрального виразу, як тільки він зауважував Тиріона, відводячи погляд вбік. Аналогічно юнак реагував й на решту родичів в Червоному Замку, від Серсеї до Мірцелли, проте, здавалось, лише Пес отримував хоч якусь увагу від Джоффрі. Присяжний оборонець розповідав Бісу, що принц реагував на його присутність весь час однаково - обличчя юнака спотворювалось незрозумілою гримасою, перш ніж набути нейтрального виразу, і принц йшов геть чи люб'язно просив Пса залишити його на самоті.

На самоті він весь час і був.

Юнак мабуть промовив десяток слів за весь час поїздки на Північ, та й з тих пір мало що змінилось... по прибутті він ще сильніше ізолювався, уникаючи всіх Старків, хіба що лише Бран чи Рікон викликали певну реакцію, точніше відсутність жодної. Здається присутність лорда Еддарда та Джона Сноу особливо вразила хлопця, але найдивнішим виявилась реакція на Сансу, старшу дочку Еддарда, котра якось змушувала Джоффрі посміхатись - але одразу по тому він хитав головою із виразом самокартання і зазвичай гарячково йшов геть, щоразу як бачив її.

Очевидно, бідолашна Санса сприймала це все в свою адресу; її плач частенько було чутно з кімнати дівчини, коли леді Кейтлін намагалась переконати її, що ні, вона не була якоюсь потворною каргою.

Джоффрі проводив майже весь час в медитаціях, концентруючись на руків'ї із срібним левом, чудового меча, котрого він звідкись дістав і здається ніколи не полишав; іноді юнак вдивлявся в малюнки, що зображували щось схоже на сузір'я.

Тиріонова цікавість наче горіла ясним вогнем, але він також і переймався станом небожа. Може цей хлопчина і був жорстоким виродком, занадто розбещеним впливом Серсеї, та все ж Тиріон відчував певний обов'язок - він мав принаймні розібратись в цій ситуації, хоча б в ім'я своєї недоладної родини, як мінімум.

Тож він придумав план. Як і завжди.

**2**

Джоффрі сидів, як і у всі попередні тижні, відлюдником у вінтерфелльському божегаю, уособлюючи собою стереотип меланхолічного принца на повну, змушуючи дівочі серця битись сильніше, а бідну Сансу - плакати ще гірше. В ту мить він сидів нерухомо, обличчям до чардерева, в дивній позі, поки холодний вітер намагався здути стоси паперів з невеличкого столика, котрий юнак приносив із собою.

\- Йди геть, Тиріоне, - сказав він, перш ніж злегка повернути голову набік, вочевидь відчувши прибуття небажаного гостя на диво чутливими вухами, перш ніж поглянути на дядька.

Джоффрі не чекав на якусь відповідь та знову повернувся до медитації під деревом, але врешті-решт озирнувся назад.

\- Дядьку... що це ти на себе _вдягнув_? - запитав він із цілковитим збентеженням.

_Сім слів! Це успіх!_ Подумав Біс, чимчикуючи до хлопця. Його поле зору обмежувалось невеличким прямокутником і зовсім не показувало землі, через що він перечепився через невидимий корінь і ледь не впав.

\- Мені здається, що це очевидно, любий племіннику, - відповів він, зупиняючись біля хлопця, - Я вдягнув на себе відро, - додав Біс. Голос глухо долинав з-під відра, котре він вдягнув наче лицарського шолома; відра, котре він вкрав в одного сердитого кухаря, котрий хотів би змусити Тиріона працювати на кухні до кінця їхнього перебування у Вінтерфеллі, якби міг.

\- ... Я це бачу. Але _чому_ ти вдягнув відро? - запитав хлопець, котрого ця очевидно дурнувата ситуація наче вибила із звичного меланхолійного стану.

\- Щоб ти не бачив мого обличчя, небоже, тоді _твоє_ обличчя не скисає на очах, наче жбан молока в руках злої відьми, - сказав він, дивлячись на загнаного в кут Джоффрі крізь той невеликий отвір, що він вирізав у відрі, перш ніж підійти ближче і довірливо зашепотіти.

\- Це дуже незручний головний убір, - запевнив Тиріон, тримаючи відро так, наче то був якийсь коштовний лицарський шолом.

Джоффрі просто дивився на нього, аж поки надзвичайно небажаний регіт не спробував прорватись крізь зціплені губи хлопця, продираючись наче проклята душа з пекла; врешті він не стримався і зареготав дивним, високим сміхом, що лунав по всьому божегаю.

Біс насправді очікував зневажливу гримасу, але й цим можна попрацювати!

\- Ти кпиниш з мене? - запитав Тиріон, схрестивши руки на грудях та виструнчившись, напруживши тіло від п'ят до маківки, імітуючи обурення від такої реакції, що наче зачіпала його шляхетну гордість.

\- Тиріоне! Будь ласка, припини, - ледь зміг вимовити Джоффрі, закриваючи долонею рота, та спробував приборкати нестримне хихотіння.

\- Тиріон?! Моє ім'я сер Відровик з дому Відро, і ви будете звертатись до мене з повагою згідно мого титулу! - вигукнув він гордовито.

\- Тиріоне! Зупинись! - Джоффрі повторив, перериваючись на відвертий регіт, з його очей потекли сльози, коли він спробував прикрити обличчя обома долонями, спираючись спиною на стовбур чардерева.

\- Ще один смішок, і між нами проллється вода, шановний сер! Де мій зброєносець?! - заволав Тиріон, озираючись назад, - Може ви вже зустрічали його? На ймення Ланцюг із Криниченьки, низькорожденний простолюдин, котрий прислуговує мені, худий як скіпка, проте міцний як залізо! - додав він, продовжуючи озиратись, наче шукав когось поглядом.

\- Припини, Тирі... - Джоффрі затнувся, хитаючи головою із дивною сумішшю задоволення та туги, - Сер Відровик, будь ласка припиніть, - сказав він тихим голосом, в котрому чувся натяк на зітхання; ліниві сльози й далі текли з його очей, коли він повільно відкинувся назад, закривши обличчя долонями, і заплакав.

Тепер прийшла пора Тиріону збентежено спостерігати, як Джоффрі безшумно плакав, схрестивши ноги і закривши обличчя від сорому; кожне ридання тривало, аж поки в легенях залишалось повітря, тоді він переривався на вдих і продовжував знову. Декілька вологих струмків стікали по щоках, закінчуючи свій шлях на комірі.

Біс очікував зневажливе пирхання в гіршому випадку, а не такий емоційний зрив! Востаннє він бачив хлопця в сльозах більш ніж два роки тому. Тиріон повільно зняв свого "шолома", підходячи на два кроки впритул, - Та годі тобі, жарт не був таким аж невдалим, - невдоволено поскаржився він, це чомусь спричинило до появи мудрої посмішки на обличчі карлика.

Біс відверто розгубився, обережно сів біля хлопця, незграбно тримаючи відро в руці, іншою обережно поплескав Джоффрі по спині, - Не бажаєш приміряти? - запропонував він, не маючи жодних кращих ідей в голові в ту мить.

\- Щ-що? - ледь спромігся відповісти небіж після останнього, майже нечутного рюмсання, дивлячись на відро почервонілими очима, перш ніж знову захихотіпи проти власного бажання, - О, Тиріоне, це ще гірше, ніж того разу з тими клятими лимонами, - сказав він з посмішкою від спогаду, не зважаючи на заплакані очі.

\- Які ще лимони? - запитав Тиріон і негайно пожалкував про питання, бо Джоффрі заплющив очі, наче йому щось заболіло, намагаючись повернути нейтральний вираз на обличчя, перш ніж Тиріон зненацька одягнув йому відро на голову.

\- Для чого ти це зробив? - запитав приглушений голос з-під відра.

\- Ти мене _розчаровуєш_, Джоффрі! Якщо не я, то ти носитимеш його! А тепер припини цю дурню, якщо не бажаєш, щоб я посвятив тебе в наступного сера Відровика! - попередив дядько.

\- Ти ж сам навіть не лицар, - почулось напівщире заперечення з-під відра.

\- Зараз ні, але це не означає, що колись не стану ним, - відповів Тиріон.

\- ...Але насправді ти таки є ним, - сказав Джоффрі, нарешті знявши те відро, та ласкаво поглянув на дядька, вже без слідів сліз в очах: - Ти Зламаний Лицар і завжди ним будеш, - додав він дивним тоном, посміхнувшись найбільш теплою посмішкою, котру Тиріон коли-небудь бачив; голос хлопця потвердшав і він нарешті _поглянув_ на родича. В погляді було стільки тріумфу, жалю та прихованого розуміння, що Тиріон сам ледь оговтався, перш ніж Джоффрі чхнув і потягнувся за хусточкою, щоб витерти ніс.

\- Вибач, вже багацько часу пройшло після останнього такого випадку... - сказав Джоффрі, злегка жестикулюючи, сповільнивши рухи.

\- Вибачення прийняте. Від тепер, поки в мене на голові буде відро, звертайся до мене як до сера Відровика, - мовив Тиріон, виграючи дещицю часу, щоб перебрати та відкинути всі можливі гіпотези.

\- Дядьку... ти справді нестримний, - відповів небіж, по доброму дивлячись на нього, хоча певна дистанція між ними досі зберігалась.

Тепер Тиріон повністю втратив розуміння, ким же був принц Джоффрі, після цієї незграбної спроби завести розмову, Джоффрі також це розумів. Між ними пролягало якесь дивне провалля, і Тиріон зрозумів, що треба зробити хоч щось, перш ніж Джоффрі утне щось дурне та невідворотне.

Вони посиділи трохи часу в цій компанійській тиші; Тиріон час від часу пропонував жестом те відро Джоффрі, а той по доброму посміхався, позираючи на захід раз за разом. Племінник якось наче добре _знав_ свого дядька, і Тиріон відчув певний сум, що не може поділяти з ним аналогічне відчуття.

\- Тиріоне... дякую тобі... за все... - зненацька почав Джоффрі, маючи на увазі щось більше за цей конкретний вечір... і це прозвучало наче прощання.

\- Гм, я про це й не думав, я... почав Тиріон, але юнак перервав його.

\- Ні, я хочу закінчити... я бажав закінчити це тихо, але то було би нечесно, навіть егоїстично, - він швидко вимовив, перш ніж набрати повні легені повітря, вдивляючись в очі дядька: - Дякую, що прийшов та допоміг, коли решта родини не поворухнула й пальцем. Дякую, що був прикладом, котрий я міг наслідувати, що показав мені... що можна гордитись нашою ланністерською кров'ю... Але найбільш дякую тобі, Тиріоне, за те, що ти мій друг, - сказав він, слова аж наче горіли правдою, а посмішка відблискувала спогадами веселіших часів.  
Між ними запала тиша, коли Тиріон виявив, що йому бракує слів; такого не траплялось вже давно.

\- Я не розумію, - нарешті промовив він.

Джоффрина посмішка повернулась, щиріша ніж раніше, коли він поглянув на нього: - Я знаю, що не розумієш... знадобиться декілька життів, щоб пояснити все, і навіть тоді не все буде мати сенс... - сказав він, повільно моргаючи, - Я давно подорожую, дядьку, в пошуках відповідей... - він затнувся, дивлячись поглядом в далечінь, - То був важкий шлях, мій пошук... жахаюча подорож, котру я б не побажав жодній іншій людині... - продовжив він, повертаючи погляд на дядька, - Але тепер я нарешті наблизився до кінця пошуків. Я знайшов останню підказку, послання, записане шифром, де літерами слугують сузір'я, - з цієї миті його промова пришвидшилась, слова наче самі вилітали з рота, - Я витратив місяці, десятки місяців... навіть роки, намагаючись знайти хоч якесь значення в тих символах... - він пирхнув, похитавши головою, - Весь цей час відповідь постійно дивилась на мене згори... зірки, не сузір'я... - сказав він, продовживши повільне похитування головою, - Кожне сузір'я було насправді... числом, визначеним кількістю _зірок_ в конкретному сузір'ї... - він зупинив сповідь.

\- Е-е, ясно... і ти зіставив кожне число із літерою якоїсь прихованої мови? - запитав Тиріон, повністю заворожений цією грою, що б це не було, котру затіяв Джоффрі, бажаючи продовження.

Юнак посміхнувся із дивним гордовитим виглядом: - Так, на-справді із нашою звичною мовою... це виявилось очевидним, коли я розмістив сузір'я від менших чисел до більших... Одна-єдина цятка стала літерою "А", дві цятки стали "Б", Мітла із її трьома зірками стала "В", а Щит, та чотирикутна конструкція, видима всім в небі - "Д"... - сказав він, несвідомо підвищуючи голос, в котрому наче розчинялись його тривоги, - Окремі літери виявились сузір'ями із додатковою цяткою чи зіркою, але це було досить простою загадкою, врешті-решт... від однієї самотньої зірки до тридцяти трьох зірок сузір'я, що перші люди назвали Чардеревом, котре простягнулось половиною небесної півкулі... - додав він, перервавшись, наче тривоги враз повернулись назад всією своєю неймовірною вагою.

\- Тож ти розгадав те послання? - Тиріон спробував видобути ще дещицю інформації.

\- Це виявилось дещо складнішим, ніж здається, але так... невдовзі стало очевидно, що чогось бракує. Переклад виявився недоладним набором літер... не вистачало ключового шифру. Розумієш, це послання призначено мені єдиному, а суттєва кількість вчених, котрі мали б достатньо часу та мотивації, могли б і самі дійти до думки розмістити сузір'я в списку від менших до більших, а тоді порівняти їх із нашим вестероським алфавітом... як би це фантастично не звучало. Ні, автори послання _бажали_ переконатись, що _саме_ я отримаю його, - сказав він.

Тиріон не знав, чому Джоффрі розповідає йому це все, але було очевидно, що хлопцю був необхідний співрозмовник, і здавалось, що то якась змова, направлена конкретно на його племінника, із використанням зашифрованих послань та кодів.

\- Тож вони створили ключ, котрий лише ти один можеш зрозуміти? - навмання запитав Тиріон, почуваючись незатишно від тону небожевого голосу.

\- "Все живе окрім пурпурного принца рухається направо"... в ту мить, коли я знову згадав про це, після зіставлення сузір'їв із алфавітом... відповідь виявилась простою. Навіть очевидною, - сказав хлопець, схиливши голову, і Тиріон ледве пригасив бажання почухати власну маківку від зачудування.

\- ... хто то є? - запитав Біс, голос звучав приглушено поміж врочистості божегаю.

\- Я, дядьку. Джоффрі, - відповів небіж із сумною посмішкою, - Я і є пурпурним принцом. Всі, окрім мене, рухаються направо... отже я взяв всі літери, окрім тих, що складали моє ім'я, і посунув їх направо, щоб побачити, чи щось зміниться. "Я" тепер позначалось однією цяткою, "А" - двома, "Б" тепер означало Мітлу, "В" - Щит і так далі. Я розмістив весь алфавіт справа, перестрибнувши через літери, що є в імені... Джоффрі, "Пурпурний Принц", - останні слова він вимовив наче прокляття, - Тоді я закляк на місці, нерухомо стоячи... це збігається із тим пророцтвом, яка іронія, - сказав він, підводячись.

\- А саме послання? - запитав Тиріон, відчувши, як волосся на потилиці стає дибки.

\- А, тоді воно нарешті набуло сенсу... я передбачав якусь словесну гру чи алегорію, додаткові підказки в моїй погоні за безкінечним циклом, аж до самого кінця часу... натомість отримав дві фрази, розділені дефісом, - сказав він, пристібаючи меча до поясу, і знову поглянув на захід. - Вони чітко вказували напрям, - прошепотів він.

Тиріон застиг на місці, коли Джоффрі нарешті обернувся до нього і промовив ті слова, наче пророцтво: - "Пливи на захід від місця появи через Сутінкове море - говори всередині споруди і ми відповімо", - прошепотів він.

Біс не відповів, втративши слова, наче паралізований під вагою джоффриного погляду, коли спокійна впевненість принцового голосу знову принесла певне полегшення: - Я відчуваю це, Тиріоне, глибоко, самими кістками... невдовзі це скінчиться, невдовзі все скінчиться, - прошепотів він, заплющивши очі, - Двічі я вже тонув через шторми в Сутінковому морі, серед величних хвиль, справжніх чудовиськ, створених гнівом вітрів, таких неймовірних, що мені бракує слів для описання їхньої руйнівної сили... але цього разу... цього разу я допливу до Споруди і зустрінусь з _ними_. Мій цикл буде завершено, питання отримають свої відповіді, Пурпур розчиниться в чорноті, - він прошепотів майже в релігійному екстазі, знову відкрив очі і наче пронизав поглядом Тиріона наскрізь.

_... Він збожеволів_, подумав Тиріон, і зрозумів, що Джоффрі якось зміг прочитати його думки. На обличчя небожа повернулась звична болісна гримаса, він примружив очі в напруженому всеосяжному розчаруванні, перш ніж приховати емоції довгим видихом.

Юнак гірко всміхнувся, взявши Тиріона за плече: - Прощавай, дядьку, - прошепотів і пішов геть.

Коли Тиріон попередив вінтерфелльського мейстера та Роберта особисто щодо дивної облуди, котра охопила його племінника, вже було запізно. Джоффрі зник без сліду, пошукові загони щоразу повертались з порожніми руками навіть після цілих тижнів навіжених пошуків між Королівським шляхом та околицями Вінтерфеллу.


	44. Інтерлюдія V: Спостерігачі

**Інтерлюдія ****V****: Спостерігачі.  
**

\- Наші свідомості постійно наповнені... думками, спогадами, образами... - розмірковував Нед, - Але коли я тут, я слухаю ніжний шелест листя... я чую ледь чутні поскрипування гілок... і тоді... - він затнувся, дивлячись на юнака.

\- Тоді опиши мені величний краєвид, - промовила Налія.

\- Дракон, - прошепотів Тиріон із щирою дитячою посмішкою.

\- Звільніть місце на верхній палубі! Джоффе, приготуй линву! - заволав Накаро.

\- Зламаний Лицар не тікатиме від своєї долі! - вигукнув наполовину голий, багрянолиций Джон, біжучи разом з Тиріоном вниз сходами тієї таверни зі всіх сил, позаду них чулись крики погоні.

\- Це не настільки поширений спосіб вбивання вільного часу, як тобі могло здатись, але тим не менш, - сказав волохатий Арт, передаючи йому традиційний набір інструментів для різьби.

\- Зброя вмираючої епохи, - промовив Ліош, вбраний в темну робу; він роздивлявся вогняного списа, котрого тримав затиснутим між долонями, - Хитрий механізм та дещиця науки, застаріла зброя проти дарів Червоної Комети... - пробурмотів він і кинув спис додолу, ламаючи його ударом ноги.

\- Залиш його собі. Коли ти сядеш в свій час на той трон і оглянеш своє державу, хай він служитиме тобі нагадуванням про те, котрий метал був першим. Не залізо. Мідь" сказав архімейстер Перестан, вдивляючись на жезл і поза ним вдалину.

\- МИ СТОЇМО НЕЗЛАМНО! - ревів полковник Цзінь, сила його легень контрастувала з виснаженим виглядом.

\- Все ж, ти правильно судиш про речі і вмієш слухати інших та власне вчитися. Я плаваю з Капітаном роками і я знаю напевне, що він вміє добре читати характери... Якщо він певен. що ти станеш хорошим капітаном, то я довірюсь його думці, - промовив він, поки _Вітри Сходу_ ширяли над хвилями.

\- Будь ласка, зупинись! Що я тобі зробив, за що?! - Петір ридав в агонії, коли його плоть піддавалась добре продуманим тортурам.

\- Але... я досі можу бачити це... як?!" сказав Бенерро, майже з відчаєм, та прихилився ближче до вогню, - Я бачу твою долю, юний Джоффрі... величне весілля і підступний розум, пурпурне обличчя та материне звинувачення, суд над Бісом і похорон короля; плоди твоїх діянь проростуть на полях війни, смерті та руйнувань... - Бенерро ревів, коли полум'я пожирало його обличчя.

\- Мені подобаєшся новий ти! - посміхнулась Мірцелла, перш ніж поцілувати його в щоку.

\- Подумай про своїх солдат, полковнику, подумав про Шаха, Ху, Сабу і решту, подумай про всіх людей, за котрих несеш відповідальність... вони всі помруть за тиждень. І ти це _знаєш_... - промовив Джос, глибоко вдихаючи, концентруючись, перш ніж взяти великий срібний медальйон, помережаний таємничими рунами, і поклав його збоку. - Віддай це Високому Місяцю Вен-Зі, коли повернешся до Фортеці Світанку... передай йому, що я не підвів його, - сказав він, як Джоффрі приготувався із ритуальним кинджалом в руці.

\- Я не дозволю тобі загинути через того довбаного меча! - проревів Пес.

\- А-а, відомо, що зображення спричиняє такий вплив на людей. "Людина посеред моря відчаю", так це називають. Легенди розказують, що раніше вся кімната була покрита різьбленнями та символами, - сказав архімейстер Гьюн, не дивуючись.

Вахрам посміхався, поки гробниці торохтіли від ударів, а віхти верещали, - Цикл починається знову, юний вояче... прийшли в рух сили, що знаходяться далеко, далеко за межами розуміння смертних... нарешті вони повертаються, щоб знову повторити їхній прадавній обов'язок... те, що вони завжди робили, те, що вони завжди робитимуть... - прошепотів він, коли земля під ногами здригалась, коли настав Час для Знищення.

\- Ти маєш навчитись знаходити повагу до самого себе глибоко всередині. Не пиху та нахабство, а глибоке розуміння того, хто і що ти є, і що лише ти маєш право змінювати сам себе, - мовив Нед, по-батьківськи посміхнувшись спокійною посмішкою.

\- Але Джоффрі... Хіба послідовність змінених ключових частин не стане новою піснею? - Санса запитала його, не відводячи погляду блакитних очей від його зелених.


	45. Розділ 37: Відповіді

**Розділ 37: Відповіді.  
**

**1**

Океанічні шторми в Сутінковому морі були явищем чистої сили та емоції, аморфними стихіями без цілі та напрямку, лише з _волею до існування_; гороподібні хвилі, чиї гребені наче намагались змести зірки з неба вгорі, трощились одна об одну із похмурим звучанням, що нагадувало передсмертний шепіт та призабуті зловісні пророцтва.

Джоффрі якимось чином розумів цей віковічний, первісний поклик, глибоко заякорений в самому _існуванні_ світу, коли величні хвилі виринали з глибин наче привиди минулого, піднімаючи його невеличку яхту догори в небеса, лише щоб скинути її додолу, коли чулось наче зітхання хвилі, яка втрачала силу і кидалася вниз для повернення в безсонний сон; голос хвилі наче заперечували інші величні водяні голи, котрі вдарялись одна об одну із первісною люттю, спричиняючи величезні вибухи солоної води, котрі шматували вітрила і спричиняли неприємні, пекучі подряпини.

Поки дика сила природи намагалась знищити саму себе в несамовитій бурі, поки він бив палашем по линві, намагаючись відрубати залишки останнього вітрила, котрих одразу поніс геть порив вітру, поки титанічні хвилі стикались одна з одною і величні водяні вибухи намагались змити його зі щогли, поки зорі в небесах сяяли крізь прориви в хмарах... Джоффрі відчував, що може розуміти, на якусь невелику частку, мелодію самої реальності. Лише в цьому місці, посередині між ревучим морем та небом, обмитий крижаним дощем та освітлений величним катаклізмом шторму, котрий підсвічував блискавками все аж до горизонту, як далеко могло бачити око, і мабуть й далі... лише тут ця мелодія набувала такої гучності, що він насправді міг її чути.

Так як глуха людина можу почути ритм пісні завдяки вібраціям барабана в грудях та животі, якщо він достатньо гучний, та і Джоффрі ледь-ледь вловлював тендітне биття реальності, що містила в собі все суще. Реальність була річчю, котру не можна описати словами, то була мелодія, що вібрувала та гуділа за межами слуху... найближчим відчуттям, котре Джоффрі міг порівняти з цим, була позачасова мить між вдихом та подихом, тендітна невагома _мить-десь-там_ в глибині між легенями та гортанню, що займала лише частку мілісекунди, іноді трохи _довше_.

Невеличкий кораблик швидко видирався титанічними хвилями, рухомий могутньою силою урагану; він слідував невидимій лінії, що простягалась на захід від точки початку існування, місця, де все почалось, місця, де він вперше помер і місця, де він вперше переродився... Червоного Замку.

Юнак плив на захід, слідуючи наказам своїх творців, в далечінь Сутінкового моря, запливши далі, ніж хто-небудь в історії. Він зіткнувся зі штормами, що потрощили б флот Брандона Корабела на друзки, зі шквалами, котрі одного разу навіть змогли викинути хлопця за борт корабля, жбурнувши далеко в темне море, чиї води втопили його, майже обіймаючи.

Він харчувався тим, що міг зловити в морі, і жадібно пив дощову воду, тіло вихудало неймовірно, шкіра задубіла наче від рук вправного чинбаря; тіло стало єдиним цілим із душею. Кораблик протікав та скрипів, а одного разу він побачив величезного кракена на відстані, котрий не поступався за розмірами титанічним хвилям, що бушували на морі. Джоффрі лише раз бачив те здоровенне створіння, освітлене неймовірно яскравою блискавкою, видиме у всій своїй дух перехоплюючій грандіозності, із величезними щупальцями, кожне завдовжки з Високу Вежу, і здоровенними очима, що здавалось - дивились саме на нього, не моргаючи. Джоффрі зачудовано витріщався у відповідь, сповнений трепету, на ту істоту крізь вітер та дощ, але коли небеса знову розірвав болючий для вух грім і горизонт освітило розлогою блискавкою... створіння зникло в глибинах.

Принц відчував щось дивне під час тихим моментів на світанку, коли дув бриз; він почувався незручно, наче дитя в проміжку між материнськими колисковими. Він проводив вільний час із Зорею, пестячи просолене срібне хутро, насолоджуючись звуком муркотіння; лев мабуть поділяв той же настрій і проводив цілі години, дивлячись на обрій з носа яхти, поки Джоффрі медитував. Звір також знав, що на них невдовзі чекає кардинальна зміна існування.

Іноді він проводив час, досліджуючи Світлорев, розмірковуючи над його метою і припускаючи, що невдовзі настане час, для котрого меч був створений. Позолочена левина голова на руків'ї поблякла і набула сріблястого відтінку після заякорення меча в глибинах душі, котрий там закріпився намертво і залишив по собі міцне з'єднання із самою сутністю юнака. Легка, золотисто-жовтувата аура досі огортала валірійський метал, котрий щільно прилягав до покритих рунами піхов із драконячої кістки. Іноді він практикувався з мечем, роблячи широкі, граціозні замахи, в котрих було більше від медитації, аніж від тренування. Відчувалось дивним - тримати меча-півторака обома руками, і його оманлива легкість не раз призводила до висковзування зброї з пальців та падіння в море.

Він плив, звіряючись з картою та компасом, астролябією та лінійкою, напружуючи розум та руки до максимуму, продовжуючи шлях згідно лінії, що простяглась прямо від Королівської Гавані до ніким не розвіданих вод Сутінкового моря. Він плив, плив та влив, аж поки земля не вирішила закінчитись, самі небеса зійшли вниз на море і спричинили шторм таких пропорцій, що навіть повітрям було важко дихати через дощ; хвилі, перед котрими попередні титани виглядали карликами, нарешті змогли перемогти його напівсліпе кермування і вдарили по ньому, ламаючи корабель навпіл, кидаючи уламки на дно моря.

Коли він тонув, Джоффрі мав дивну впевненість, що ця третя спроба буде останньою; яскрава, як сонце, блискавка освітила самі глибини моря разом із могутнім силуетом, котрий прикув всю увагу юнака, але чи то було видіння, чи щось справжнє, він не міг сказати напевне.

**2**

Спочатку очі наче не бажали розплющуватись, а тіло відчувалось дивним, очищеним і від радості, і від страху. Він напружився, коли почув віддалене ревіння, майже на межі чуття, таким далеким воно було. Коли юнак сфокусувався на тому звуці, то усвідомив, що звук наближається, високочастотне шипіння вперемішку із низьким гудінням, котрі щоразу ставали все гучніші, чим більше він концентрувався на них.

Шиплячий виск підсилювався, а гробове гудіння слабшало, лише щоб почати все знову. Сильніше та сильніше воно _гуділо_, аж поки не вибухнуло в агонії, а його залишки розплились по всьому тілу і відчувались долонями. Він підняв догори одну руку, відчуваючи щось потріскане та тверде, гостре на дотик та змочене водою. Він продовжив рух рука, аж поки не торкнувся обличчя, стираючи солону кірку з повіт, тоді нарешті зміг розплющити очі, коли гудіння досягло крещендо знову, і побачив велику хвилю. що розбилась об скелю, на котрій сам лежав; хвиля люто розлила свої нутрощі по скелі, намочивши людину.

Він усвідомив, що те той шиплячий свист був звуком вітру, котрий пролітав над посіченим ландшафтом, долинаючи до юнака. Чергова хвиля розлетілась і окропила його своїми залишками, коли він поглянув на бурхливе море перед собою; обрій ховався у імлі та штормі. Він повернув голову назад, підводячись, і побачив те, на чому лежав, маслянисто-чорну кам'яну конструкцію, що починалась наче якийсь рукотворний риф, продовжуючись у ідеально точно витесаний трикутник, що лежав на спині, наче величезна чорна трикутна морська зірка на вершині чорної скелі. Грані та краї виглядали вивітреними та посіченими, не містили жодного орнаменту; споруда простягалась над хвилями наче моноліт, лише на декілька поверхів вища за лінію води... але внизу...

Внизу...

Джоффрі спостерігав, як вона опускалась все нижче і нижче, аж поки темне море не поглинало її контури без сліду, закриваючи поле зору; трикутна башта продовжувалась поза каламутними, штормовими водами, далі за поле зору, ховаючись від місячного та зоряного світла; лише спорадичні блискавки в небесах на мить окреслювали для Джоффрі контури Споруди, як вона продовжувалась все нижче та нижче, аж поки навіть величні спалахи від розсердженої бурі не могли пробитись в глибини, і, наскільки Джоффрі зрозумів, той величезний чорний трикутник досягав внизу самих кісток землі, а може й матеріального входу в сам Пурпур.

Він йшов, шкутильгаючи, між виступами чорних скель, опираючись натиску хвиль, що наче намагались збити його з ніг; тут і там зауважував уламки його кораблика. Він побачив частину власної каюти, рухаючись догори Трикутником; вигляд знайомої деталі оточення змусив хлопця втратити рівновагу і впасти на всі чотири кінцівки. Коли він підвівся, то зрозумів, що вже запізно - велика піниста хвиля накрила його з головою, і він відчув потяг моря, потужна течія тягнула його в глибини, поки юнак відчайдушно хапався за виступ скелі. Велична блискавка освітила згори Трикутник, коли він поглянув вниз і побачив між піною та бульбашками бездонний тунель без кінця-краю.

Він виринув на поверхню із гарячковим подихом, міцно вчепившись руками за чорний риф. Хлопець навіжено видирався догори посіченою поверхнею, поки шторм ревів навколо з усієї міці, а сильний дощ падав вперемішку з градом.

Він здригався від холоду, коли виліз до якоїсь більш-менш рівної ділянки, котра піднімалась вище по Трикутнику, та зауважив чималий корабельний уламок, що застряг між тією площиною та особливо великою чорною потрісканою скелею. Він пошкутильгав до нього; шкіра під місячним сяйвом набула блідо-жовтого відтінку. Тремтячі руки намацали невелику, закриту на замок скриньку, котру він закрив намертво перед відбуттям з Вестеросу. Юнак спробував відкрити її руками, хитаючись вправо та вліво від ударів хвиль, промоклий до кісток, а шторм навколо все ревів і вітер свистів, висмоктуючи рештки тепла з тіла.

Він приглушено крикнув, коли зламав два нігті, підвівся та закричав до бурі у відповідь, матеріалізуючи Світлорев у вихорі пурпурних фракталів і вибуху солоної води; підійшов до скриньки і відрубав верхівку, наче то був шматок хліба.

Джоффрі жбурнув меча вбік, став навколішки і витягнув середніх розмірів наплечник, швидко одягнув його і пошкандибав далі догори, опираючись силі атакуючого моря навколо. Він видерся на вершину Трикутника, роздивився навкруги і побачив те саме штормове море на всі боки, куди б не переводив погляд, та титанічні хвилі на обрії. Вітер дув все сильніше, заважаючи дихати; він опустив погляд, роздивляючись внутрішню частину Трикутника. Тілом пробіг дрижак, коли юнак зауважив на стіні вхід в чорний тунель.

Тунель, що чекав цілі епохи на його прихід.

Він знову здригнувся, заходячи всередину, витягнув малу, напівмокру ковдру з наплечника і огорнув нею спину, спершись до стіни, та вгризся зубами в шматок в'яленини. Хлопець зробив великий ковток води із невеликого водного міху, заплющив очі і глибоко вдихнув.

_Вдих..._

Позачасова мить все тривала, коли він загубився в фрактальному вирі на секунду.

_Видих..._

Він розплющив очі та підвівся на ноги, витягнув невеличкий олійний ліхтар і рушив вперед тунелем, що нагадував переріз трикутника.

Ніжний, мерехтливий вогник з ліхтаря підсвітлював вивітрене чорне каміння, і Джоффрі швидко виявив, що спускається вниз сходами, котрі повертали направо через кожні тридцять сходинок. Дихання дивно резонувало під склепінням, приглушений звук наче подвоювався при спускання вниз Трикутником, хоча все більше дивно звучав, все більш приглушено.

Вода текла двома струмками по паралельних жолобах обабіч сходів, дзюркотячи й будячи його, коли він зупинився, щоб поспати; ліхтар згас, лише відлуння власного дихання та дзюрчання потічку склали йому компанію, коли він пробував заснути сном без сновидінь.

Двічі він зупинявся на сон, і холод сильнішав, чим глибше він спускався. Власні кроки дивно резонували в безконечності, коли він повертав вправо і спускався наступним маршем, вправо й вниз сходами, вправо й вниз, і Джоффрі подумав, що досягнув наступної стадії свого існування, безкінечного марафону крізь чорно-кам'яний тунель, коли крокував вправо й вниз, вправо й вниз, вправо й вниз, аж поки сходи нарешті не закінчились, і юнак раптово опинився в самих кишках землі.

Тут не було чутно звуків, окрім водяних потічків, що швидко зникали за невидимими водостоками і полишали його на самоті; він пройшов тунелем до самого кінця, опинившись в невеликому коридорі, наче вирізаному із скельної підоснови споруди, котрі врізались в землю під конкретно продуманим напрямом. Джоффрі не чув абсолютно нічого, окрім власного пришвидшеного дихання - це місце здавалось мовчазним, як гробниця; волосся на шиї стало дибки і руки затремтіли, коли він приготувався зустрітись з _ними_.

Коридор закінчився великою залою, також вирізаною із скельного моноліту, заповненою лісом чорних колон, витесаних із тієї ж породи; все приміщення було покрите різьбленнями від підлоги до стелі. П'ять тунелів відходило із зали в напрямах, що здавались довільними... або надзвичайно вивіреними. Він бродив залою повільними кроками, швидше уявляючи, аніж зауважуючи периферійним зором потойбічні тіні за кожною колоною, що здається чатували на нього...

Він став навколішки, намагаючись розшифрувати карбування, понищені плином часу. Потім обійшов всю залу, намагаючись розплутати той самий візерунок, що повторювався знову і знову.

\- _Говоріть_, - сказав він вголос, усвідомивши це, коли поглянув на стелю Споруди; тьмяне світло ліхтаря лише ледь-ледь освітлювало склепіння та вивітрені часом карбування вгорі, де повторювалось лише одне слово.

_"ГОВОРИГОВОРИГОВОРИГОВОРИГОВОРИГОВОРИГОВОРИГОВОРИГОВОРИГОВОРИГОВОРИГОВОРИГОВОРИГОВОРИГОВОРИГОВОРИГОВОРИГОВОРИГОВОРИГОВОРИГОВОРИГОВОРИГОВОРИГОВОРИГОВОРИГОВОРИГОВОРИГОВОРИГОВОРИ__"_ було там написано.

_"__Говори всередині споруди і ми відповімо__"__,_ пригадались слова послання. Серце наче зірвалось із прив'язі, коли він відкрив рота й зрозумів, що втратив голос.

Він простояв так наче цілу вічність, серце навіжено калатало в грудях, коли враз низький стогнучий звук таки долинув з його горлянки. Юнак кілька разів моргнув і заговорив.  
\- Що я таке?! Чому ви створили мене?! Як мені закінчити це прокляття?! - зненацька він заволав, стискаючи тремтячі долоні в кулаки, потім притиснув їх до рота і завив голосом, сповненим відчаю та розчарування, але й бажанням _дізнатись_ _відповідь_.

Дихання звучало як ураган для власних вух, і він майже знепритомнів, затримавши подих, намагаючись почути хоч якийсь шепіт чи подих вітру, одночасно переводячи погляд по залі в пошуках _відповідей_.

Хвилини спливали одна за одною. Джоффрі невпевнено зробив крок вперед, а потім наступний, і ще один, і напружено рушив до першого тунелю по праву руку. Він рухався вперед майже в трансі, роздивляючись мільйони дрібних чорних колон, що підсилювали конструкцію тунелю, підтримуючи стіни та склепіння. Тунель наче просувався в якомусь конкретному напрямі, звиваючись та закручуючись, поки зала все більш віддалялась, аж враз він закінчився, так наче прадавні _будівничі_ знайшли, що шукали. І Джоффрі опинився в кількох кроках перед великою чорною кам'яною брилою, покритою складним різьбленням. Вона не виглядала схожою на двері, вивищуючись над підлогою всього лиш на декілька футів, так наче слугувала якоюсь декорацією.

Нічого більше тут не було, ніяких прикрас чи декорацій, і тунель просто закінчувався тут... та чорна брила лежала тут з якоїсь причини, всередині Трикутника поблизу Зали... вся Споруда існувала для якоїсь цілі. Джоффрині тремтячі руки вхопились за каменюку і він потягнув її назад, збираючись з силами, підживлений люттю та відчаєм, самотністю та божевіллям, горем та радістю, ревучи на весь голос, тягнучи значну вагу, аж поки вона на піддалась, перекочуючись набік.

\- Що я таке?! Чому ви створили мене?! Як мені припинити це все?! - ревів він, нарешті відкочуючи чорну каменюку, і сам відступив вбік, дозволяючи брилі перекинутись набік.

Джоффрі підійшов до чорної стіни і витріщився на різьблення, котре ще секунду тому закривала каменюка, різьблення, адресоване персонально йому. Там не було ані картин, ані креслень, жодних сузір'їв чи зірок, жодних символів чи підказок, лише викарбувані літери вестероського алфавіту, добряче вивітрені під тиском тисячоліть.  
Тремтливий вогник в ліхтарі підсвічував карбування, як Джоффрі читав відповідь.

"ТИ ЧАСТИНА НЕЗАВЕРШЕНОЇ СИСТЕМИ ОЗБРОЄННЯ, ПРИДУМАНОЇ ДЛЯ ЗАКІНЧЕННЯ ФЕНОМЕНУ, ВІДОМОГО ЛЮДСТВУ ПІД НАЗВОЮ "ДОВГА НІЧ". ЦЕ ЦИКЛІЧНЕ ВЕЛИКЕ ВИМИРАННЯ, ЩО ЗНИЩУЄ БІОСФЕРУ ПЛАНЕТИ, ПЕРІОДИЧНО, АЛЕ ЧЕРЕЗ НЕРЕГУЛЯРНІ ЧАСОВІ ІНТЕРВАЛИ. ЯВИЩЕ СПРИЧИНЕНЕ СКЛАДНИМ АСТРОНОМІЧНИМ ФЕНОМЕНОМ. ТИ Є ЛИШЕ ОСТАННЬОЮ ІТЕРАЦІЄЮ ЦІЄЇ СИСТЕМИ, І БУВ СТВОРЕНИЙ ЯКРАЗ ПЕРЕД ПОЧАТКОМ НАСТУПНОЇ ФАЗИ ЦИКЛУ."  
Джоффрі застиг на місці, затамувавши подих, міцно закривши рот долонею, поки його навіжені очі бігали по скелі і читали слова... слова, що наче горіли вогнем в його душі.

"ТИ БУВ СТВОРЕНИЙ/КАТАЛІЗОВАНИЙ/СПРОЕКТОВАНИЙ/ОТРИМАВ ДУШУ/ВИЛІПЛЕНИЙ З СИРОЇ ЕНЕРГІЇ ДЛЯ ВИКОНАННЯ ТВОГО ЗАВДАННЯ, АЛЕ НЕ НАМИ. МИ ПІДОЗРЮЄМО, ЩО ТЕБЕ СТВОРИЛА ТА САМА СУТНІСТЬ ЧИ СУТНОСТІ, ЩО ВІДПОВІДАЛЬНІ ЗА ІСНУВАННЯ ДОВГОЇ НОЧІ/ЦИКЛУ, ПРОТЕ ЇХНЯ ЕРА ЛЕЖИТЬ В МИНУЛОМУ НАБАГАТО ДАЛІ ВІД НАС, НІЖ МИ - ВІД ТВОГО ЧАСУ, РІЗНИЦЯ МАЄ БУТИ ПРИНАЙМНІ НА ДЕКІЛЬКА ПОРЯДКІВ, ЩО УНЕМОЖЛИВЛЮЄ ПРЯМЕ СПОСТЕРЕЖЕННЯ ЇХНІХ ЧАСІВ НАМИ В РЕТРОСПЕКТИВІ. ТИ МОЖЕШ БУТИ ПРОДУКТОМ ТВОРІННЯ ІСТОТ, КОТРІ ЗНАХОДЯТЬСЯ ЗА МЕЖАМИ НАШОГО ГЕОМЕТРИЧНОГО ВСЕСВІТУ; КОТРІ ДАВНО ВЖЕ ПОКИНУЛИ НАШУ ПЛОЩИНУ БУТТЯ; ЧИ КОТРІ ЗАГИНУЛИ ВІД ЦИКЛУ АБО ЕКВІВАЛЕНТНОГО ФЕНОМЕНУ; ЧИ Й ПРОСТО ВТРАТИЛИ ІНТЕРЕС ДО НАШОЇ ЛОКАЛЬНОЇ РЕАЛЬНОСТІ. ОКРЕМІ СЛІДИ ЇХНІХ ЗДОБУТКІВ ТА ДОСЯГНЕНЬ ЩЕ ІСНУЮТЬ В НАШУ ЕПОХУ, КОЛИ МИ ЦЕ ЗАПИСУЄМО, АЛЕ ОСТАТОЧНО ВТРАЧЕНІ З ПЛИНОМ ЧАСУ ДО ВАШОЇ ЕРИ. ТАКОЖ ТИ МОЖЕШ БУТИ НЕЗАКІНЧЕНИМ ТВОРІННЯМ ЗОВСІМ ІНШОЇ ЦИВІЛІЗАЦІЇ, КОТРА ТАКОЖ ПРАГНЕ ЗУПИНИТИ ЦИКЛ. НАМ ВІДОМО ПРИНАЙМНІ ПРО ДВАДЦЯТЬ СІМ ПОПЕРЕДНІХ КУЛЬТУР ТА ЦИВІЛІЗАЦІЙ, ЩО НАСЕЛЯЛИ ПО ЧЕРЗІ ПІВНІЧНУ ПІВКУЛЮ ПЛАНЕТИ ПЕРЕД НАШОЮ ЕПОХОЮ, АЛЕ МАЙЖЕ НАПЕВНЕ В НИХ БУЛИ НЕЗЛІЧЕННІ ПОПЕРЕДНИКИ, І ЇМ НЕМА ЛІКУ. ПРОСТО НЕ ІСНУЄ ПРЯМОЇ ТА ТОЧНОЇ ВІДПОВІДІ НА ТВОЄ ЗАПИТАННЯ. ЛІНІЯ ДОСЛІДЖЕННЯ АБСОЛЮТНО НЕПЕРЕДБАЧУВАНА."

Джоффрі тут і сів на місці, дивлячись на різьблення, повільно моргаючи і відчуваючи нудоту, коли дістався поглядом до останніх речень щодо свого питання; важке дихання звучало в вухах наче морський прибій, коли він роздивлявся чорну стіну, а тремтливі руки насилу тримали ліхтар, підсвічуючи текст.

"МЕТОД АВТОРИЗОВАНОГО ЗНИЩЕННЯ ДОСІ НЕВІДОМИЙ, ФЕНОМЕН, КОТРИЙ ТИ НАЗИВАЄШ "ПУРПУРОМ", МАЄ СЛІДИ НЕЗАВЕРШЕНОЇ/ПОШКОДЖЕНОЇ РОБОТИ. ТЕМПОРАЛЬНА МАТРИЦЯ МАБУТЬ СПРОЕКТОВАНА ТАКИМ ЧИНОМ, ЩОБ ЗГОРТАТИ ЧАС НАВКОЛО СЕБЕ, АЖ ПОКИ НЕ ДОСЯГНЕ ПОСТАВЛЕНОЇ ТВОРЦЯМИ МЕТИ - ЗАКІНЧЕННЯ ЦИКЛУ, АЛЕ МИ НЕ ЗНАЄМО НАПЕВНЕ. ЄДИНИМ СПОСОБОМ ТОЧНО ДІЗНАТИСЬ Є САМОСТІЙНЕ ДОСЛІДЖЕННЯ ОСНОВНОГО МОДУЛЯ СУЧАСНОЇ ІТЕРАЦІЇ. ТОБТО ТЕБЕ САМОГО. НЕАВТОРИЗОВАНЕ ЗНИЩЕННЯ ЙМОВІРНЕ І Є НАЙБІЛЬШ СТАТИСТИЧНО ВІРОГІДНИМ РЕЗУЛЬТАТОМ ТВОГО ІСНУВАННЯ/ІСНУВАННЯ ТВОЄЇ ІТЕРАЦІЇ, ЯК ЦЕ ТРАПЛЯЛОСЬ НЕЗЛІЧЕННІ РАЗИ ДО ТЕБЕ. ВСІ ПОПЕРЕДНІ ІТЕРАЦІЇ/ТВОЇ ПОПЕРЕДНИКИ ВРЕШТІ-РЕШТ БУЛИ ПОГЛИНУТІ АГЕНТАМИ/СУБПРОЦЕСАМИ ДОВГОЇ НОЧІ І ПЕРЕРОБЛЕНІ В ЧИСТУ ЕНЕРГІЮ ДЛЯ ЖИВЛЕННЯ ІНШИХ, ДРУГОРЯДНИХ ЦІЛЕЙ. ЦЕ МОЖЕ СТАТИСЬ, ЯКЩО БУДЬ-ЯКА МОБІЛЬНА ПЛАТФОРМА/АГЕНТ ЦИКЛУ ДОСЯГНЕ ФІЗИЧНОГО КОНТАКТУ ТА ПЕРЕДАСТЬ СУТТЄВИЙ ІМПУЛЬС ТВОЄМУ ТІЛУ. МИ РЕКОМЕНДУЄМО НАДЗВИЧАЙНУ ОБЕРЕЖНІСТЬ ПРИ ПРЯМОМУ ЗІТКНЕННІ ІЗ ПЛАТФОРМАМИ ЦИКЛУ. ДОДАТКОВО, МАТРИЦЯ ОСОБЛИВА ВРАЗЛИВА ДЛЯ ПОШКОДЖЕНЬ НА СТАДІЇ РЕГЕНЕРАЦІЇ.

ЯКЩО ТЕБЕ ПОГЛИНЕ ЦИКЛ - ТО ТИ/ТВОЯ ІТЕРАЦІЯ БУДЕ ПРИМУСОВО ВИМКНЕНА, І СКОРО ПО ТОМУ ВИМИРАННЯ ВСІХ ФОРМ РОЗУМНОГО/НАПІВРОЗУМНОГО ЖИТТЯ НА ПЛАНЕТІ БУДЕ НЕМИНУЧЕ. ТЕ, ЩО ТИ НАЗИВАЄШ ПУРПУРОМ, ПЕРЕЙДЕ В РЕЖИМ ОЧІКУВАННЯ ДЛЯ НАКОПИЧЕННЯ ЗНАЧНИХ ОБ'ЄМІВ ЕНЕРГІЇ, НЕОБХІДНОЇ ДЛЯ СТВОРЕННЯ ТА ПІДТРИМКИ ІСНУВАННЯ МАЙБУТНЬОЇ ІТЕРАЦІЇ. ЕНЕРГІЯ ПОГЛИНАЄТЬСЯ ІЗ ПЛАНАРНОЇ ТА ПОЗАПЛАНАРНОЇ ФОНОВОЇ РАДІАЦІЇ. ВРЕШТІ-РЕШТ, ПІСЛЯ ПОНОВЛЕННЯ ЗАРЯДУ, ВОНО ЗМОЖЕ СТВОРИТИ НАСТУПНОГО НОСІЯ ІЗ НАЯВНОГО В ТОЙ МОМЕНТ ЧАСУ РОЗУМНОГО ВИДУ, КОТРИЙ ПІДІЙДЕ ПІД ЗАДАНІ КРИТЕРІЇ ПРОГРАМИ. КОЛИ ЕНЕРГІЇ БУДЕ ДОСТАТНЬО І НА ПОВЕРХНІ/ПІД ПОВЕРХНЕЮ ПЛАНЕТИ З'ЯВИТЬСЯ ПРИДАТНИЙ ВИД - ПУРПУР ЗНОВУ АКТИВУЄТЬСЯ ПО СИГНАЛАМ ПОЧАТКУ НАСТУПНОЇ ДОВГОЇ НОЧІ, ПОВЕРНЕТЬСЯ ДО АКТИВНОГО РЕЖИМУ РОБОТИ І ПОНОВИТЬ СВОЄ ОЗБРОЄННЯ В ФОРМІ НОВОГО НОСІЯ."

Тут текст закінчився, якраз на кінці чорного барельєфу, так наче чорний камінь не міг бути виготовленим хоча б на дюйм довшим. Джоффрі спробував глибоко вдихнути на повні груди, вгамувати навіжене панічне дихання, затуляючи рота обома долонями та й далі витріщаючись на чорну стіну, знову й знову перечитуючи ті слова, аж поки вони не викарбувались в його пам'яті навічно.

Він прийшов сюди, щоб закінчити своє існування, закрити фінальний акт його довгого життя, щоб знайти відповіді на свої питання і підказки, як припинити страждання... і натомість виявив себе в центрі колосальної, титанічної, ні, в людських мовах і немає слів для описання самого масштабу цієї боротьби, що вирувала на цій землі тисячоліття за тисячоліттями, епохи за епохами, між чисельними цивілізаціями, настільки розвинутими, що такий рівень розвитку Джоффрі й не міг собі уявити - і всі вони розпались на порох перед Довгою Ніччю, котра сама виявилась конструктом старших сутностей, буквально недоступних його розумінню.

Джоффрі пішов назад до Зали, наче посеред туману, намагаючись осмислити неймовірність свого завдання, завдання, що виявилось на порядки більшим, ніж він собі гадав, більшим, ніж він взагалі міг коли-небудь уявити. Навіть нічні жахіття не могли б зрівнятись із тим титанічним жахом, з котрим він зараз боровся - він, лише останній в шерензі давно полеглих героїв...

Ні... Не героїв. Живої зброї.

Конкретне значення чималої кількості слів юнак не знав і ніколи й не чув, але загальне значення було зрозумілим... насправді суть послання була кришталево чітка, як вода з гірського струмка. Його створив Пурпур, котрий сам виявився... не живою істотою, як він припускав, а механізмом, більш схожим на мірійський годинник, ніж на людину чи шрайка чи на представника якоїсь іншої розумної раси. Пурпур був незакінченою зброєю, так би мовити, створеною для боротьби з Циклом, Довгою Ніччю, Кінцем Світу... дефективною зброєю, котра вже провалювала своє завдання невідомо скільки разів в минулому, і мабуть так само продовжить програвати і в майбутньому.

Джоффрі сів посеред Зали, збитий з ніг неймовірною вагою трепету та жаху, що наче накочувались на нього хвилями. Він тремтів від самої думки про масштаби Космосу, що відкрились перед ним, величезної сфери реальності, поділеної на площини в незбагненному візерунку, котрий, як він підозрював, простягався в безкінечність.

_Що ж могло лежати там, за межами творців Довгої Ночі та Пурпуру?_ Подумав він. _Чи є там інші сутності та значення, що настільки переважають цих творців, як і ці творці - мене самого?_ Подумалось, але враз його майже паралізувало від тієї думки.

Він повільно, дуже повільно похитав головою, повертаючись до реальності, здивований тим, як пригасло світло ліхтаря, а горло дерло зсередини, так наче воно пересохло як ніколи раніше.

Він відпив трішки води, проте лише кілька ковтків, бо відчув запаморочення та нудоту, як тільки волога торкнулась губ; знову схилив голову, перш ніж поновити запас олії в ліхтарі.

В уяві почала складатись картина подій, проблиск розуміння щодо жахаючої перспективи його власної душі, коли все нові та нові питання виринали в свідомості, коли те, що він вважав межами всесвіту та реальності, розширилось далі, за межі уяви.

_... Але якщо це не вони мої творці, то яка в них роль? Чому вони надають мені ці знання? І що таке ця кістяна табличка? Хто вони взагалі такі? Як з цим всім пов'язані? Де вони знаходяться? Як взагалі ми можемо спілкуватись таким дивним способом?_ Питання роїлись в свідомості, ширяючи колами в глибинах розуму, коли він нарешті підвівся на ноги.

\- Я не розумію... - він затнувся, ще раз похитавши головою, виструнчився та заволав так голосно, як тільки міг.

\- _Хто_ ви такі? І _де_ ви є?.. Як ми можемо так спілкуватись? Чому ви змусили мене пройти всім цим... безглуздим шляхом?! _Чому_ ви взагалі допомагаєте мені врешті-решт?! - він кричав, майже повністю поглинутий жахом та збентеженням.

Він _має_ знати, _чому_...

Юнак почекав хвильку, перш ніж рвучко рушити до другого коридору, дивуючись із підсилених конструкцій склепінь, раніше ніколи не бачених. Прохід був заповнений опорними колонами, що наче виростали з підлоги і розчинялись в стелі, наче навколо виростав справжній ліс чорних стовпів, що оточував Залу і всі навколишні проходи. Стало зрозуміло, що вся Споруда... Трикутник та Зала та тунелі були лише малесенькою вершиною айсберга, колосальної конструкції, збудованої так, щоб пережити цілі епохи; Споруда була значно більшою, ніж всі раніше бачені руїни, корті Джоффрі відвідував в минулому. Принц підозрював, що навіть найбільш радикальні ідеї щодо найфантастичніших проектів найбільш майстерних архітекторів Цитаделі не могли б досягнути навіть частки величі цього інженерного чуда, в котрому він перебував...

І все ж, навіть спостерігаючи таку велич неземної конструкції, Джоффрі зауважив завалені секції та проходи, цілі колони зламались під тиском часу, навіть вирізьблені слова чи літери, що покривали поверхні всюди в тунелях, несли на собі сліди ерозії небачених масштабів.  
Тунель чи коридор незвично петляв, відхиляючись від прямої лінії, вигинався кількома ретельно вивіреними поворотами та спусками-підйомами, перш ніж спуститись вниз і закінчитись короткою залою, в котрій стояла чергова чорна скеля. Юнак приглушено заревів, хапаючись за камінь, і потягнув зі всієї сили; важке зусилля врешті окупилось, коли брила зрушила з місця та впала набік, відкриваючи доступ до чорних карбованих літер на стіні.

Джоффрі мовчки читав, підсвічуючи слова олійним ліхтарем, майже бажаючи, щоб новий текст виявився більш зрозумілим, ніж минулий, коли роздивлявся злегка покришені та вивітрені літери, вирізьблені в доісторичні часи.

"БУДЕ ДУЖЕ ВАЖКО ТА ЗАТРАТНО ПОЯСНИТИ ВСЕ ДОКЛАДНО. МИ НАДАМО СПРОЩЕНУ ВІДПОВІДЬ НА ВСІ ПИТАННЯ: МИ Є РАСОЮ МОРСЬКИХ РОЗУМНИХ ІСТОТ, КОТРІ РОЗВИНУЛИСЬ ДО СТАДІЇ РОЗУМНОСТІ/ЗДАТНОСТІ ДО АНАЛІЗУ ТА САМОСВІДОМОСТІ. В СВІЙ ЧАС МИ ДОСЯГЛИ ТИМЧАСОВОГО КОНТРОЛЮ НАД ЦІЄЮ ПЛАНЕТОЮ ЯК ДОМІНАНТНИЙ ВИД."

Джоффрі похитав головою, шокований, швидко моргаючи, та продовжив читання.

"З ТВОЄЇ ТОЧКИ ЗОРУ НАШ ВИД ВИМЕР СОТНІ ТИСЯЧ РОКІВ ТОМУ. З НАШОЇ - МИ РОЗГЛЯДАЄМО МОЖЛИВІ ВЕРСІЇ МАЙБУТНЬОГО І ФОРМУЄМО ЙОГО ЗГІДНО НАШОГО БАЖАННЯ. СПРОЩЕННЯ: МИ СПОСТЕРІГАЄМО, ЯК ТИ ЗАДАЄШ СВОЇ ПИТАННЯ В ВІДДАЛЕНОМУ ВІД НАС МАЙБУТНЬОМУ, А ВІДПОВІДІ, ЩО ТИ ЗАРАЗ ЧИТАЄШ, БУДУТЬ ВИРІЗЬБЛЕНІ ТА ЗАПОВНЕНІ ЗНАННЯМИ, КОТРІ ТИ, З ЧАСОМ, ЗНАЙДЕШ ТУТ. ЦЕЙ ФАКТ ПОВ'ЯЗУЄ ДОКУПИ РЕШТУ ТВОЇХ ПИТАНЬ. СПРОЩЕННЯ: ЧАС Є ОДНОЧАСНО ПІДДАТЛИВИМ ТА ОПОРНИМ ДЛЯ МАНІПУЛЯЦІЙ, І НАШЕ БАЧЕННЯ МАЙБУТНІХ ВЕРСІЙ МАЙБУТНЬОГО СТАЄ НЕЧІТКИМ ТА ФРАГМЕНТАРНИМ ЧЕРЕЗ КІЛЬКА ТИСЯЧ РОКІВ ПІСЛЯ НАШИХ ЧАСІВ, ТОЧНІСТЬ ПЕРЕДБАЧЕННЯ ПОСТУПОВО СПАДАЄ ДО ТОГО, ЩО ТИ Б НАЗВАВ СТАТИСТИЧНИМИ ПОХИБКАМИ ТА БІЛИМ ШУМОМ, І НАВІТЬ ГІРШЕ, З КОЖНИМ НОВИМ ПРОМІЖКОМ ЧАСУ, ЩО ПРОХОДИТЬ, НАС ВРЕШТІ ПРИВОДИТЬ ДО ТЕБЕ, ЧЕРЕЗ ПРИЧИНИ, НАМ НЕВІДОМІ."

Джоффрі майже маніакально смикнув себе за волосся, зупиняючись на мить, перш ніж продовжити.

"ТВОЯ ЕРА Є АНОМАЛІЄЮ ПОСЕРЕД ЧАСОВОГО КОНТИНУУМУ. МАБУТЬ ПУРПУР МАЄ МЕТАКОМПОНЕНТ, КОТРИЙ САМ ПО СОБІ Є ОКРЕМИМ ЦИКЛОМ, ЩО ПІДСИЛЮЄ ЗВИЧНИЙ РЕЖИМ ФУНКЦІОНУВАННЯ РАЗ НА ЕПОХУ. МОЖЛИВО ЯКАСЬ СТОРОННЯ СИЛА, ПОДІБНА ДО ДОВГОЇ НОЧІ ЧИ ДО САМОГО ПУРПУРУ, СПРИЧИНЮЄ НЕПЕРЕДБАЧЕНИЙ ВПЛИВ НА ТВОЄ ЕПОХУ, А МОЖЛИВО ЦЕ ЛИШЕ ПРИРОДНІЙ ЗБІГ ОБСТАВИН. ВРЕШТІ ПРИЧИНА НЕ ВАЖЛИВА. ХАЙ ТАМ ЯК, ЯКІСТЬ ОГЛЯДУ ТВОГО ЧАСУ НЕ МАЄ АНАЛОГІВ, ЦЕ НАДАЄ НАМ ВІКНО МОЖЛИВОСТЕЙ, ЩОБ ДОСЯГНУТИ НАЙБІЛЬШОГО СТУПЕНЮ ВПЛИВУ НА МАЙБУТНЄ. МИ ЗНАЄМО, ЩО МІЖ НАМИ ТА ТОБОЮ ПРОСТЯГЛИСЬ ПРИНАЙМНІ ТРИ ОКРЕМІ ЦИКЛИ, АЛЕ МИ ПОЛИШИЛИ НАДІЮ ДОПОМОГТИ ЇМ. ЧЕРЕЗ СУКУПНІСТЬ ПРИЧИН СТАТИСТИЧНО ТИ Є НАЙБІЛЬШ ЙМОВІРНО УСПІШНОЮ ІТЕРАЦІЄЮ ПУРПУРУ В МЕЖАХ НАШОГО ІНФОРМАЦІЙНОГО ГОРИЗОНТУ, І МАЄШ НАЙБІЛЬШЕ ШАНСІВ ЗУПИНИТИ/ВИМКНУТИ/ЗНИЩИТИ ДОВГУ НІЧ/ЦИКЛ. ЗАРАДИ ЦІЄЇ МОЖЛИВОСТІ МИ ПРАЦЮЄМО НАД НАДАННЯМ ТОБІ ДОПОМОГИ, В ОСНОВНОМУ У ВИГЛЯДІ ІНФОРМАЦІЇ, АДЖЕ ЦИКЛ ЗДАЄТЬСЯ ВИКОРИСТОВУЄ ТОЙ ЖЕ САМИЙ КОМПЛЕКС ЗНАРЯДЬ ЧИ ЗБРОЇ В КОЖНІЙ НАСТУПНІЙ ЕРІ."

Джоффрі знову похитав головою, тримаючись її обома руками, - Ні... ні, - прошепотів він, - Це не має сенсу, як ви можете бачити _можливі форми майбутнього_... і говорити про це в теперішньому часі?! - він запитав сам себе із щирим збентеженням, не маючи сил перервати читання.

"ЗВЕРНИ УВАГУ: НЕ ЗВАЖАЮЧИ НА ТЕ, ЩО ТВОЯ ЕРА БІЛЬШ ДОСТУПНА ДЛЯ НАС В ПОРІВНЯННІ З РЕШТОЮ ЧАСІВ, ДОСЛІДЖЕНИХ НАМИ - НАШІ ЗНАННЯ ЩОДО НЕЇ І ЩОДО ТЕБЕ САМОГО ДОСИТЬ "ТУМАННІ" І ФРАГМЕНТАРНІ. ІСНУЄ ЛИШЕ ДЕКІЛЬКА ГЕОГРАФІЧНИХ ЛОКАЦІЙ, ДЕ МИ МОЖЕМО НАПРЯМУ СПОСТЕРІГАТИ ЗА МАЙБУТНІМ БЕЗ ПЕРЕРВИ МІЖ НАШИМ ЧАСОМ І ТВОЇМ, І ЛОКАЦІЇ, КУДИ ТИ МОЖЕШ ПОТРАПИТИ ОСОБИСТО, НАДЗВИЧАЙНО РІДКІСНІ. ЦЕ ВАЖЛИВО, АДЖЕ БЕЗ БЕЗПОСЕРЕДНЬОГО БАЧЕННЯ МИ НЕ МОЖЕМО ГАРАНТУВАТИ, ЩО ІНФОРМАЦІЯ, НАДАНА НАМИ, ДОЖИВЕ ДО ТВОГО ЧАСУ. ТІ ЛОКАЦІЇ Є МІСЦЯМИ, ДЕ МИ СПОРУДИЛИ МАЯКИ, ЩО ВЕЛИ ТЕБЕ СЮДИ: МІСЦЯ, ДЕ ЧАСОВА ІНТЕРФЕРЕНЦІЯ Є НАЙСЛАБШОЮ В ТВОЇЙ ЕРІ. ПОЯСНЕННЯ: ЦІ ГЕОГРАФІЧНІ ЛОКАЦІЇ НАДАЮТЬ ЩЕ БІЛЬШОЇ ЧІТКОСТІ В ТВОЇЙ І ТАК НАДЗВИЧАЙНО ПРИДАТНІЙ ДЛЯ ОГЛЯДУ ЧАСОВІЙ ЕРІ, САМЕ ТОМУ ТУТ МИ МОЖЕМО НАВІТЬ ЧУТИ ТВОЇ ПИТАННЯ. ЦЕ ТАКОЖ ОЗНАЧАЄ, ЩО МИ МОЖЕМО ТОЧНО РОЗМІСТИТИ БРИЛИ ІЗ ВІДПОВІДЯМИ, САМЕ В ТИХ МІСЦЯХ СПОРУДИ, ДЕ ЇМ НАЛЕЖИТЬ БУТИ, В ТИХ РІДКІСНИХ МІСЦЯХ, ЩО ТОЧНО ПЕРЕЖИВУТЬ ТИСК ТА ЕРОЗІЮ ЧАСУ ВІД ПРОЙДЕНИХ ВІКІВ.

БУЛИ Й ІНШІ СПРОБИ НАЛАДИТИ КОНТАКТ З ТОБОЮ ПОЗА МЕЖАМИ ЦІЄЇ СПОРУДИ , АЛЕ БІЛЬШІСТЬ З НИХ ЗАКІНЧИЛАСЬ НЕВДАЧЕЮ. КІСТЯНА ТАБЛИЧКА І ЗОБРАЖЕНА НА НІЙ МОДИФІКАЦІЯ ТВОЄЇ СУТНОСТІ/ДУШІ БУЛА ВИНЯТКОМ, БЕЗНАДІЙНИМ ЗАПАСНИМ ПЛАНОМ ЯКРАЗ НА ВИПАДОК ЦІЄЇ ВЕРСІЇ МАЙБУТНЬОГО - І ТЕ, ЩО ТИ УСПІШНО ПОПРЯМУВАВ ЗА ОПОРНИМИ ТОЧКАМИ І ВЧАСНО ЗНАЙШОВ ЦЮ СПОРУДУ - БУЛО НЕПЕРЕДБАЧУВАНИМ/МАЛОЙМОВІРНИМ/НЕДЕТЕРМІНОВАНИМ. ЦЕЙ ПЛАН ВЖЕ МОЖНА ВВАЖАТИ ЗАСТАРІЛИМ ЧЕРЕЗ ІНФОРМАЦІЮ, ЩО ТИ ОТРИМАЄШ ПІД КІНЕЦЬ НАШОЇ РОЗМОВИ. ПОВТОРЕННЯ ТАКОЇ ДІЇ МАЛОЙМОВІРНЕ, АДЖЕ БІЛЬШ НІЖ ПОЛОВИНА НАС БУЛИ ПІДДАНІ ВИСМОКТУВАННЮ СУТНОСТІ/ДУШІ ПІД ЧАС ПРОЦЕСУ ТРАНСПОРТУВАННЯ ТАБЛИЧКИ, І МИ НЕ МАЄМО ВІЛЬНИХ РЕСУРСІВ ДЛЯ ПОВТОРЕННЯ ТАКОЇ ДІЇ."

\- Половина з вас.. половина з кого саме? - прошепотів Джоффрі, витріщаючись на стіну, - Половина вашої команди? Ваших чаклунів... - він затнувся, як раптовий дрижак підняв дибки волосся на шиї, - Чи половина вашої раси? - прошепотів він.

'ЧОМУ: НАШІ МОТИВИ СКЛАДНІ І НАЛЕЖНЕ ПОЯСНЕННЯ ЗАЙМЕ ЗАНАДТО БАГАТО МІСЦЯ ІЗ ДОСТУПНОГО НАМ В ЦІЙ СПРОБІ В ЦЬОМУ КОМПЛЕКСІ. ЗГРУБША, НЕВДОВЗІ НАША РАСА ТА ЦИВІЛІЗАЦІЯ ЗНИКНЕ, З ПРИЧИН, ЩО НЕ МАЮТЬ ЗВ'ЯЗКУ ІЗ ДОВГОЮ НІЧЧЮ; ЦЕ НАСЛІДОК НАШИХ ВЛАСНИХ ПОМИЛОК. НАШЕ БАЖАННЯ - ЩОБ СВІТЛО РОЗУМУ ПРОЦВІТАЛО ЗА МЕЖАМИ ЦІЄЇ ПЛАНЕТИ, І ДЛЯ НАС ТИ - ІНСТРУМЕНТ ТА НАДІЯ, В ЦЬОМУ МИ ПОДІЛЯЄМО МЕТУ ПУРПУРУ. ВРЕШТІ-РЕШТ, ВАЖЛИВИЙ ЛИШЕ РЕЗУЛЬТАТ.

МИ РЕКОМЕНДУЄМО ТОБІ ВИКОРИСТАТИ ЦЮ МОЖЛИВІСТЬ, ЩОБ ОЗБРОЇТИСЬ НАЙВАЖЛИВІШОЮ ІНФОРМАЦІЄЮ - НА ТВІЙ РОЗСУД - ЯКОМОГА ПОВНІШЕ. МИ Б МОГЛИ ЗАПОВНИТИ МІЛЬЯРДИ ТАКИХ ПЕЧЕР, ЯКБИ МАЛИ ДОСТАТНЬО ПРОСТОРУ/РЕСУРСІВ ДЛЯ ЦЬОГО, І ВСЕ ОДНО ЧАСТКА ЗНАНЬ БУЛА Б ВТРАЧЕНА: ЛИШЕ ТИ, В ЦЬОМУ МІСЦІ НАЙКРАЩОЇ ОБСЕРВАЦІЇ ВАШОГО ЧАСУ, МОЖЕШ УТОЧНИТИ, ЯКУ САМЕ ІНФОРМАЦІЮ ПОТРЕБУЄШ НАЙБІЛЬШЕ."

Джоффрі хитав головою все сильніше та сильніше, аж поки стіна не закінчилась; він вчепився обома долонями в голову і рвав волосся, - Ні-ні-НІ! Це ж якась маячня! - заверещав він, перш ніж чкурнути назад догори тунелем.

_Якщо вони спостерігають майбутнє, так як написали, то це означає, що вони вже знають, що я скажу... тоді доля таки існує, і щоб я не робив, це нічого не змінить!_ Думав він навіжено, прискорюючись, вибігши з другого тунелю і одразу забігти в третій; він швидко добіг до чорної брили і потягнув її зі всієї сили.

Юнак закричав, напружуючись, волаючи криком люті та розчарування, і врешті чорна брила піддалась, вивільняючи за собою чорну стіну.

Чорну стіну, гладеньку як поверхня калюжі, без жодного слова чи літери на ній.

Джоффрі вишкірив зуби, наче пес перед щуром, знову й знову обмацуючи гладеньку поверхню долонями. Він тупо вирячився на чорну стіну, збентежений і приголомшений здогадкою, так що несвідомо аж прикрив рота рукою.

_Тож я все-таки впливаю на події? Поки я нічого не запитаю - на стіні нічого й не з'явиться... але як тоді вони взагалі дізнались, що я тут опинюся?!_ Він запитував сам себе роздратовано. _Це й досі виглядає маячнею_, повторив він подумки, автоматично крокуючи туди-сюди частково обваленим тунелем. _Як вони можуть одночасно і бачити, і не бачити майбутнє?! Чи може існує така штука, як множинність ймовірних майбутніх? Чи не таким чином працює сам Пурпур?!_ Питання загрожували приголомшенням та втратою глузду, коли він йшов назад до Зали, несвідомо дряпаючи обличчя нігтями.

Він нарешті здався, впавши на підлогу в Залі, навіжено вдихаючи повітря, і заплющив очі, намагаючись сконцентруватись.

_Вдих..._

_..._

_Видих..._

_..._

_Вдих..._

_..._

_Видих..._

_..._

_Вдих..._

_..._

_Видих..._

_..._

Він повільно розплющив очі, дивлячись на чорні колони. Мабуть це було явним невіглаством, спробувати осягнути розумом таку надзвичайно складну, заплутану штуку. Можливо це в самій людській природі - цікавитись відповідями, навіть якщо вони врешті зведуть вас з розуму... можливо його розум просто не міг справитись із потойбічними методами, котрі вони використовували для своєї заплутаної схеми, щоб заманити його сюди...

_Врешті-решт, хіба це важливо?_ Він чесно запитав сам себе, позираючи на недосліджені тунелі.

_Так, це важливо..._ Я прийшов за відповідями... але отримав лише звістку про Кінець Всіх Часів та знищення всіх, кого коли-небудь любив, всіх, кого коли-небудь ненавидів, всіх, кого взагалі бачив чи про кого чув, всіх живих істот, котрі підходять під блукачеві критерії знищення - від андалів до перших людей, від іббенійців до плямистих людей, від шрайків до боги лише знають кого ще, врешті-решт мабуть вимре все, навіть дерева не виживуть.

Джоффрі підвівся, коли вир емоцій почав затихати, і юнак відчув тягар відповідальності не лише за людство, але й за всіх, хто жив раніше, і всіх, хто буде жити в майбутньому. Він відчув, як той тягар посилився... і ще посилився, і посилювався, і посилювався, як ніколи раніше, аж поки щось в глибинах душі не зламалось, і незвичний спокій не огорнув його, наче мантією.

Тягар безкінечних світів... це відчувалось як якась дивна честь, як _Обов'язок_, перед котрим виглядав мізерним навіть той тягар, котрий він ніс на плечах, бувши Командиром Світанку. Обов'язок, що одночасно чавив його в ніщо і піднімав на ноги; _мета_, вписана його творцями в самій структурі власної душі. Він був створений як _зброя_, створений потойбічною потугою, могутнішою за мільйон трильйонів тінеплетів. Він був Надією на Завтрашній День.

Він був Світанком, і трильйони за трильйонами тих, хто вже загинув, і прийдешні трильйони за трильйонами тих, хто ще не народився... він вирішив, тут і зараз: вони не побачать його зламаним.

\- Ми Стоїмо Незламно, - зненацька прошепотів він.

Споруда загуділа відлунням цієї клятви, що лунало вниз тунелями та по всьому Трикутнику, повторююсь раз за разом.

\- _МИСТОЇМОНЕЗЛАМНОМИСТОЇМОНЕЗЛАМНОМиСтоїмоНезламноМиСтоїмоНезламномистоїмонезламномистоїмонезламно.._. - лунало по залі.

Юнак важко дихав, дивлячись прямо перед собою почервонілими очима, пригадуючи старий бойовий клич, той, що він забув, втративши надію. - Заради живих, - прошепотів він слабким голосом, що чувся власним вухам як ревіння. То була не екзальтація, ані відмова, але прийняття.

Нищівна порожнеча, що отруювала саме його існування в такій кількості життів, нікуди не зникла, вона й далі _поїдала_ його, намагаючись поглинути... але він вже не зважав на неї. Він перестав опиратись їй, а наче прийняв її як належне. Якщо це мета його існування, то хай так і буде. Якщо він продовжить свою трансформацію в беземоційний залишок людини, то вже нехай. Він продовжить боротьбу з магією чи інтригами, відчаєм чи самокартанням, від яких нікуди не сховатись. Він загине, втілюючи свій обов'язок, як цього бажав би Нед, як цього бажали б Ягам та Шань, Цзінь та Джос, та й всі інші, як цього бажали б всі ті версії Тиріонів та Сандорів, котрих він вже ніколи не побачить... І якщо він програє, то врешті-решт досягне такого бажаного спочинку.

Джоффрі збрехав би, якби сказав, що ця перспектива не лякає його, не оглушує задушливим жахом, перспектива продовження свого прокляття, щоб друзі знову забували його, щоб родина та брати по зброї не мали про нього спогадів; повертатися знову і знову і знову в тіло примітивного, жалюгідного садиста; перспектива продовження циклу війн та смертей, туги та фізичних страждань... але перспектива того, що це _врешті_ закінчиться, хоч навіть і через остаточну смерть від блукачевого меча в серці, надавала якусь дивну впевненість, котрої раніше бракувало. Якщо він програє... якщо він поляже, то вчинить це під час виконання його обов'язку. Його _мети_.

Джоффрі витер самотню сльозу зі щоки і ще раз вдихнув на повні груди, перш ніж рушити вперед. Якщо він бажає втілити мету існування, то знадобляться знання, знання про свого ворога. Щоб знати, як з ним воювати, знадобиться мудрість, старша за людство, і йому не потрібно було мати при собі досвідченого радника-генерала, щоб усвідомити це.

Він крокував по Залі, звузивши очі, важко розмірковуючи, коли перестав думати як людина, і почав думати, як це личило б зброї, котрою він і був.  
\- Мені потрібно більше загальної інформації... В практичних цілях, як саме працює Цикл, від початку до кінця? Мені потрібні знання про його методи, також про його слабкості, відомі вам, разом стратегічні та тактичні, - запитав він в Минулого.  
Юнак рушив до третього тунелю, і спустився до тієї поваленої брили та порожньої чорної стіни, котра ані на крихту не змінила свого вигляду.

Він витріщався на неї, збентежений, аж враз кивнув. _Ні, це таки має сенс... або колись мало сенс, якщо подумати... Я ж вже відкривав її і намарно витратив шанс на потенційну відповідь... Потрібно перевірити четвертий тунель._  
Він похитав головою, коли виходив з третього тунелю, і рушив до відкритої пащі четвертого, раптово усвідомлюючи, що це вперше за ці всі роки, навіть _життя_... вперше за весь час його дії будуть мати наслідки, що поширяться за межі цього конкретного життя. Відповіді від... якщо подумати, цим створінням підійшла б назва _Глибинні_... походження відповідей Глибинних грунтувалось за межами впливу Пурпуру, за межами перезавантаження Світу. Він буде мати лише ці декілька відповідей, а тоді одне останнє питання для п'ятого тунелю... а опісля - більш нічого.

Юнак затримав дихання, коли четверта брила звалилась на землю; він готував себе морально до сприйняття знання тих, хто жив раніше.

"УМОВНІ ТАКТИЧНІ СЛАБКОСТІ: ЦИКЛ САМ ПО СОБІ ЗДАЄТЬСЯ Є НЕВРАЗЛИВИМ ДО ЗБРОЇ, ЗНАЧНО МОГУТНІШОЇ, НІЖ ТА, ЩО ДОСТУПНА ВАШІЙ ЦИВІЛІЗАЦІЇ В ДАНИЙ МОМЕНТ ЧАСУ, АЛЕ З МОБІЛЬНИМИ ПЛАТФОРМАМИ ЦИКЛУ МОЖНА ЕФЕКТИВНО ВЗАЄМОДІЯТИ РІЗНИМИ ШЛЯХАМИ. ОКРЕМІ РІЗНОМАНІТНІ ФОРМИ ПРЯМОЇ МАНІПУЛЯЦІЇ ЕНЕРГІЄЮ, КОТРІ ВАША ЦИВІЛІЗАЦІЯ НАЗИВАЄ "МАГІЄЮ", МОЖУТЬ ПРОБИТИ ЗАХИСТ БУДЬ-ЯКОЇ ПЛАТФОРМИ І ПЕРЕРВАТИ ЇЇ ЗВ'ЯЗОК ІЗ ЦИКЛОМ. ОКРЕМІ МОЛЕКУЛЯРНІ СТРУКТУРИ ТАКОЖ ЗДАТНІ НА ЦЕ, ПРОТЕ ВСІ ВОНИ, ОКРІМ ОБСИДІАНУ, ЗАНАДТО НЕСТАБІЛЬНІ ДЛЯ ПРАКТИЧНОГО ВЖИТКУ. ПЛАТФОРМИ ЦИКЛУ Є НАДЗВИЧАЙНО ЕНЕРГОЗАТРАТНИМИ КОНСТРУКТАМИ, ТОЖ ЇХ МОЖНА ЗМУСИТИ МИТТЄВО ВІДСТУПИТИ, ЯКЩО ПОТЕНЦІЙНІ ЗАТРАТИ НА ОЖИВЛЕННЯ МЕРТВИХ НЕ ДОПОМОЖУТЬ ВИГРАТИ КОНКРЕТНИЙ БІЙ, ПРОТЕ ЧАСТЕ ВИКОРИСТАННЯ ЦІЄЇ ТАКТИКИ ОДНОЗНАЧНО ПРИЗВЕДЕ ДО ЕСКАЛАЦІЇ ВІЙНИ. СУТТЄВА ТРАВМА ВІД ФІЗИЧНОГО УДАРУ ТАКОЖ МОЖЕ ПРИЗВЕСТИ ДО ВТРАТИ ФУНКЦІОНУВАННЯ ПЛАТФОРМИ, ХОЧА КІЛЬКІСТЬ СИЛИ, НЕОБХІДНОЇ ДЛЯ СМЕРТЕЛЬНОГО УДАРУ, МАБУТЬ БУДЕ ЗРОСТАТИ ПІСЛЯ ЧЕРГОВОЇ ЕСКАЛАЦІЇ ПОДІЙ."

"УМОВНІ СТРАТЕГІЧНІ СЛАБКОСТІ: В БАГАТЬОХ АСПЕКТАХ ЦИКЛ Є СУТНІСТЮ ПОЗА МЕЖАМИ НАШОГО РОЗУМІННЯ, ІЗ БАГАТЬМА ПІДПРОЦЕСАМИ, ЩО ПРАЦЮЮТЬ ПАРАЛЕЛЬНО ПО ВСЬОМУ МАТЕРІАЛЬНОМУ ВИМІРІ. ІСНУЄ МОЖЛИВІСТЬ ТОГО, ЩО МЕТОДИЧНИЙ КСЕНОЦИД Є ЛИШЕ ПОБІЧНИМ ЕФЕКТОМ СПРАВЖНЬОЇ МЕТИ ЦИКЛУ. ХАЙ ТАМ ЯК, ВАЖЛИВИМ БУДЕ ЗАЗНАЧИТИ, ЩО ЦИКЛУ БРАКУЄ ПЕВНОЇ ГНУЧКОСТІ В ПРИЙНЯТІ РІШЕНЬ, ВІН ВИГЛЯДАЄ ЗАНАДТО ЗАШОРЕНИМ ТА НЕПОВОРОТКИМ, ЩОБ ВВАЖАТИСЬ РОЗУМНОЮ СУТНІСТЮ. В ПЕВНОМУ СЕНСІ ЙОГО МОЖНА ВВАЖАТИ МАШИНОЮ, КОТРА МАЄ ОБМЕЖЕНУ КІЛЬКІСТЬ ВАРІАНТІВ ДЛЯ ВИРІШЕННЯ ПЕВНИХ ЗАВДАНЬ. ЦЕ РОБИТЬ ЙОГО ПЕРЕДБАЧУВАНИМ, І ЧИМАЛО ЖЕРТВ ЦИКЛУ УСПІШНО СТРИМУВАЛИ ЙОГО НАТИСК ДОБРЕ ПРОДУМАНИМИ СТРАТЕГІЯМИ І ТАКТИКАМИ, ДО КОТРИХ ДОВГА НІЧ ОЧЕВИДНО МАЛО ГОТОВА, ЯКЩО НЕ СТИКАЛАСЬ З ПОДІБНИМ В ЦЬОМУ КОНКРЕТНОМУ ЦИКЛІ; ВОНА ПЕРЕХОДИЛА ДО ЕСКАЛАЦІЇ З ВИКОРИСТАННЯМ ПЕРЕВАЖАЮЧОЇ СИЛИ, ЯКЩО СПРОТИВ ВИЯВЛЯВСЯ АЖ ЗАНАДТО ЕФЕКТИВНИМ. ЦИКЛ РЕТЕЛЬНО ЗБЕРІГАЄ НАЯВНУ ЕНЕРГІЮ, І ЗДАЄТЬСЯ ВИКОРИСТОВУЄ ЇЇ ПО МІНІМУМУ, ЯКЩО ЙОГО ТЕПЕРІШНЯ СТРАТЕГІЯ СПРАВЛЯЄТЬСЯ ІЗ ЗАВДАННЯМ І ТАК. ЦЕЙ ФАКТ МОЖЕ БУТИ ВИКОРИСТАНИМ, ЩОБ ВІДТЯГНУТИ МАЙБУТНЄ ВИНИЩЕННЯ ТВОГО ВИДУ, І ВИГРАТИ ТРОХИ ЧАСУ ДЛЯ ВВОДУ В ДІЮ ІНШИХ СТРАТИГЕМ, ХОЧА ЗАВЖДИ Є ПЕВНА МЕЖА. МИ ПІДОЗРЮЄМО, ЩО ДОВГА НІЧ НЕ ЗБЕРІГАЄ ЖОДНИХ СПОГАДІВ ЩОДО ПОПЕРЕДНІХ ГЕНОЦИДІВ/ЕПОХ, І В ЦЬОМУ СЕНСІ НАСПРАВДІ НІКОЛИ НЕ "ВЧИТЬСЯ" НА ПОМИЛКАХ, ОКРІМ ТИХ, КОТРИХ ДОПУСТИЛА В ЦЬОМУ КОНКРЕТНОМУ СУЧАСНОМУ ЦИКЛІ."

\- Машина, - прошепотів Джоффрі, вадко думаючи над щойно прочитаним, - Здоровенний механізм без людини, котра ним керує, що просто крутиться та крутиться, протягом цілих епох, безкінечно... - він перервався, розум здригався від усвідомлення. Білі Блукачі завжди здавались дивно... механічними для нього, так наче в них не було душ, лише трубки та важелі і одне-єдине завдання... Тепер все стає зрозумілішим.

"СПРОЩЕННЯ: ЦИКЛ ФУНКЦІОНУЄ В ДВОСТАДІЙНОМУ РЕЖИМІ, ПОКИ НЕ ЗНИЩИТЬ СУЧАСНУ ЙОМУ БІОСФЕРУ ПЛАНЕТИ. ПЕРША СТАДІЯ - ЦЕ РОЗВІДКА, КАЛІБРУВАННЯ, КОЛИ ЦИКЛ МАТЕРІАЛІЗУЄ ВИМІРЮВАЛЬНІ ПРИСТРОЇ БІЛЯ ПІВНІЧНОГО ПОЛЮСУ ПЛАНЕТИ, ПІДГОДОВУЮЧИСЬ ВІД СИЛОВИХ ЛІНІЙ, ЩО ПРИРОДНО ПРОЛЯГАЮТЬ БІЛЯ ОСІ ОБЕРТАННЯ. ЦІ ВИМІРЮВАЛЬНІ ІНСТРУМЕНТИ ПІДКОРЯЮТЬ МІСЦЕВИХ МЕШКАНЦІВ, ВИКОРИСТОВУЮТЬ ЇХ ЯК РОЗВІДУВАЛЬНІ ПЛАТФОРМИ ДЛЯ ПІДТВЕРДЖЕННЯ СТАТУСУ СВІТУ І СТАДІЇ РОЗВИТКУ ФЛОРИ ТА ФАУНИ. МАЙЖЕ ЗАВЖДИ ЦЕ ПЕРЕХОДИТЬ У ВІДКРИТЕ НАСИЛЬСТВО, І В БІЛЬШОСТІ ВИПАДКІВ ЦЬОГО ДОСИТЬ ДЛЯ ЗНИЩЕННЯ МІСЦЕВОЇ БІОСФЕРИ БЕЗ ПОТРЕБИ В ПЕРЕХОДІ ДО НАСТУПНОЇ ФАЗИ."  
Джоффрі виявив, що не дихає, його долоні наче самі собою почали рух до рота.

'ЯКЩО НАКАЗ НА ВИНИЩЕННЯ БУДЕ ПІДТВЕРДЖЕНИЙ РОЗВІДКОЮ І МІСЦЕВИЙ РОЗУМНИЙ ВИД ДОСІ ОПИРАТИМЕТЬСЯ, ТО РОЗВІДУВАЛЬНІ ПЛАТФОРМИ ПОВЕРНУТЬСЯ НА ПІВНІЧНИЙ ПОЛЮС І ВПАДУТЬ В СПЛЯЧКУ, ЗАЛИШИВШИ АКТИВНИМИ ЛИШЕ КІЛЬКА СУБПРОЦЕСІВ, ПРО КОТРІ НАМ МАЛО ЩО ВІДОМО. ПРОТЕ МИ ЗНАЄМО, ЩО БУДЕ ПОСЛАНИЙ СИГНАЛ ДАЛЕКО В КОСМОС, ДЕ В РЕЖИМІ ОЧІКУВАННЯ ПЕРЕБУВАЄ ФІЗИЧНЕ ВТІЛЕННЯ ЦИКЛУ, ЙОГО СХОВИЩЕ ДЛЯ ЕНЕРГІЇ. ВОНО АКТИВУЄТЬСЯ ВІД СИГНАЛУ, ВВІМКНЕ ВЛАСНУ СИСТЕМУ РУХУ І ВІЗЬМЕ КУРС НА ОРБІТУ НАВКОЛО ПЛАНЕТИ. ДОБИРАННЯ ЗАЙМАЄ ТИСЯЧІ РОКІВ. ПРИБУТТЯ СХОВИЩА ЕНЕРГІЇ ЗАВЖДИ ОЗНАЧАЄ ПЕРЕХІД ДО ДРУГОЇ СТАДІЇ.'

\- ... Червона Комета... - усвідомив Джоффрі, жахаючись, підсвічуючи літери на стіні тремтливим ліхтарем.

"КОЛИ СХОВИЩЕ НАБЛИЗИТЬСЯ ДО ПЛАНЕТИ, ТО ПОЧНЕ ПЕРЕДАВАТИ ВЕЛИЧЕЗНІ ЗАПАСИ ЕНЕРГІЇ ІСНУЮЧИМ ПЛАТФОРМАМ ЦИКЛУ, ПРИЧИНИ ЦЬОГО НЕВІДОМІ. АЛЕ ПЛАТФОРМИ ПОЧНУТЬ АВТОНОМНО ВЖИВАТИ ЦЮ ЕНЕРГІЮ ДЛЯ РІЗНОМАНІТНИХ ЗАВДАНЬ, НАПРИКЛАД МАНІПУЛЯЦІЙ З ПЛАНЕТАРНИМ КЛІМАТОМ В СТРАТЕГІЧНИХ І ТАКТИЧНИХ ЦІЛЯХ, ОЖИВЛЕННЯМ МЕРЦІВ РІЗНОЇ СТАДІЇ РОЗКЛАДУ, А ТАКОЖ ДЛЯ СТВОРЕННЯ НОВИХ СТАНДАРТНИХ ТА СПЕЦІАЛІЗОВАНИХ МОБІЛЬНИХ ПЛАТФОРМ ДЛЯ ПОШИРЕННЯ ВПЛИВУ. ЩО БУДЕ ПО ТОМУ - КОНКРЕТНО ЗАЛЕЖИТЬ ВІД ДІЙ СУЧАСНОГО ПЛАНЕТАРНОГО НАСЕЛЕННЯ, АЛЕ ВРЕШТІ-РЕШТ РЕЗУЛЬТАТ ОДНАКОВИЙ: ВИМИРАННЯ. МОБІЛЬНІ ПЛАТФОРМИ ЦИКЛУ МЕТОДИЧНО ПОЧНУТЬ НАСТУП З ПІВНОЧІ, ВБИВАЮЧИ ЖИВІ ОРГАНІЗМИ ТА ВИКОРИСТОВУЮЧИ ЗАЛИШКИ ЇХНІХ СУТНОСТЕЙ ДЛЯ ОЖИВЛЕННЯ ТІЛ, КОТРІ СЛУГУВАТИМУТЬ ЛЕГКОЮ ПІХОТОЮ ЧИ УДАРНИМИ СИЛАМИ, В ЗАЛЕЖНОСТІ ВІД ТИПУ МЕРЦЯ. ПОПОВНЕННЯ ЕНЕРГЕТИЧНИХ ЗАПАСІВ ЗІ СХОВИЩА ПРОДОВЖИТЬСЯ, АЖ ПОКИ ВСІ ЦІЛІ ЦИКЛУ БУДУТЬ ВИКОНАНІ. ВРЕШТІ-РЕШТ ВСІ ФОРМИ ЖИТТЯ, ЩО СЛУГУВАЛИ ЦІЛЯМИ ЗНИЩЕННЯ, НА ПОВЕРХНІ ПЛАНЕТИ ТА ПІД ЇЇ ПОВЕРХНЕЮ - БУДУТЬ ЗНИЩЕНІ, І ПЛАНЕТА ВВІЙДЕ В РУКОТВОРНИЙ ЛЬОДОВИКОВИЙ ПЕРІОД. НЕЗЛІЧЕННІ ЛЕГІОНИ МОБІЛЬНИХ ПЛАТФОРМ, ВКЛЮЧНО З НЕДАВНО СТВОРЕНИМИ, РОЗПАДУТЬСЯ В НІЩО, ЇХНЯ ЕНЕРГІЯ ПОВЕРНЕТЬСЯ НАЗАД ДО СХОВИЩА, КОТРЕ ТОДІ ПОКИНЕ ОРБІТУ ПЛАНЕТИ І ВІЗЬМЕ КУРС В ДОВІЛЬНОМУ НАПРЯМКУ, В ГЛИБИНИ КОСМОСУ, НА ОКОЛИЦІ ЦІЄЇ СОНЯЧНОЇ СИСТЕМИ."

Коли він прочитав останній абзац, то уявив величезні армади блукачів, що дивляться в небеса, стоячи посеред мовчазного, мертвого світу, заповненого білим... Дивляться на віддалений силует Червоної Комети, що поступово віддаляється, і самі тануть та розпадаються.

\- Боги... - прошепотів він, слово різко порушило навколишню тишу. Джоффрі давно вже покинув світ впливу богів і стрибнув в безодню, повну речей, безкінечно величніших у масштабі та в мотивації... безодню, з котрої немає шляху назад.

\- Перша Війна за Світанок... Діти Лісу та герої Першої Епохи... вони бились із розвідниками... - він прошепотів із жахаючим трепетом; серце калатало в грудях, наче рвучись на волю через ребра, а горло наче стиснув рукою якийсь привид, - Вони пережили Першу стадію, але зараз почалось Друга... о боги... - юнак аж задихнувся від жаху.

Джоффрі пішов геть з тунелю, наче бредучи посеред туману... він прийняв свою мету, але...

_Що ж людина може зробити проти такої космічної потуги? Проти неймовірної конструкції, що пропрацювала вже цілі епохи, не зупиняючись... машини, що торкалась самих зірок, і навіть простягала свій вплив ще далі за них..._ думав він, заплющивши очі, тримаючись однією рукою за голову, а іншою сперся на кут Зали. Юнак відчув присутність його душі, вхопився за неї та матеріалізував, важко дихаючи. Джоффрі сумно посміхнувся, стаючи на коліна, і обійняв білу гриву Зорі, почухав шию, а лев замуркотів від задоволення.

_... Але я не людина, чи не так? Я "частина" Пурпуру, частина Зброї, створеної для зупинення цієї космічної сили... хоч яким би я незавершеним не був, та має бути шлях..._ думав він, пестячи Зорю.

Джоффрі сів на підлогу Зали, позираючи на останній коридор, Зоря зручно примостився біля нього; срібний лев лизнув свої червонясті пазурі. Юнак й досі був самотнім в якомусь сенсі, бо давно зрозумів, що Зоря був лише частиною його душі, що приймала фізичну форму, проте Срібний Лев аж випромінював якусь дивну велич, котра огортала обидвох.

Він повернув Зорю назад, в глибини душі, із довгим подихом, і важко заморгав, перш ніж виснажився ще більше, ніж почувався зараз, напружено розмірковуючи над рештою запитань. Одна-єдина відповідь чекала попереду, і йому знадобився час, щоб вірно сформулювати запитання.

Він вдихнув на повні груди, дивлячись вперед, і промовив: - Ви кажете, що я лише частина незакінченої зброї, а Пурпур створено для закінчення Циклу... що це означає? Як Пурпур взагалі має діяти? Мені потрібно, щоб ви пояснили, чого бракує Пурпуру, як я можу це полагодити, і що варто робити, щоб зупинити Цикл назавжди, - запитав він сильним, чистим голосом, змішуючи всі питання для отримання єдиної відповіді.

_Скажіть мені, що ж робити, навчіть, як їх вбити,_ думав він, крокуючи вниз п'ятим і вже точно останнім тунелем, аж враз прибув до стіни і відтягнув брилу із значним зусиллям та буркотінням.

"ПУРПУР ПРОТИСТОЇТЬ ДОВГІЙ НОЧІ І САМ ФУНКЦІОНУЄ У ВЛАСНОМУ ДВОСТАДІЙНОМУ РЕЖИМІ, ФОРМУЮЧИ АТАКУЮЧУ ЗБРОЮ НА САМИХ ПОЧАТКАХ КОЖНОЇ ВОРОЖОЇ СТАДІЇ, А ТАКОЖ ВИКОРИСТОВУЄ ЗНАЧНІ ПЕРЕШКОДИ, СПРИЧИНЕНІ ЦИКЛОМ, ЩОБ РОБИТИ ЦЕ ВСЕ НЕПОМІТНО. КОЖНА ІТЕРАЦІЯ МАЄ СВОЄ ВЛАСНЕ ЗАВДАННЯ. ПЕРША ІТЕРАЦІЯ МАЄ ДОПОМОГТИ ВИЖИВАННЮ СВОГО ВИДУ ПІД ЧАС АТАКИ ПЛАТФОРМ-РОЗВІДНИКІВ, ОБУМОВЛЮЮЧИ ЦИМ НЕМИНУЧЕ ПРИБУТТЯ ФІЗИЧНОГО СХОВИЩА ЕНЕРГІЇ ЦИКЛУ. ЯКЩО ВОНА СПРАВЛЯЄТЬСЯ ІЗ ЗАВДАННЯМ - ПУРПУР ВПАДАЄ В СПЛЯЧКУ, АЖ ПОКИ СХОВИЩЕ ЦИКЛУ НЕ ПОЧНЕ НАБЛИЖЕННЯ ДО ЦЕНТРУ СИСТЕМИ. ТОДІ ВІН СТВОРЮЄ ЗБРОЮ ДЛЯ ДРУГОЇ ФАЗИ, ЗАПРОЕКТОВАНУ ДЛЯ ОСТАТОЧНОГО ВИМКНЕННЯ ЦИКЛУ ЯКИМОСЬ ЧИНОМ, АЛЕ НАМ НЕВІДОМО ЯК САМЕ. НА ЦІЙ СТАДІЇ СТАЄ ОЧЕВИДНИМ, ЩО ПУРПУР ВИКАЗУЄ СЛІДИ ПОЛОМКИ/НЕПРАВИЛЬНОЇ РОБОТИ/НЕДОСКОНАЛОГО ДИЗАЙНУ, БО ЙОГО ВЛАСНІ РІЗНОМАНІТНІ МОДУЛІ ТА ОСНОВНЕ ОЗБРОЄННЯ ВИЯВЛЯЮТЬСЯ РОЗ'ЄДНАНИМИ І НЕАКТИВНИМИ. ВСІ НАШІ СПРОБИ ТА ВТРУЧАННЯ В МЕЖАХ ТВОЄЇ ЕРИ СПРЯМОВАНІ НА РЕМОНТ ПУРПУРУ, ТАК ЩО ЦЕЙ ЦИКЛ ТАКИ МОЖЕ СТАТИ ОСТАННІМ.

ОСНОВНЕ ОЗБРОЄННЯ ПУРПУРУ/ТИ ВИДАЄШСЯ НАМ ДОСКОНАЛО СПРОЕКТОВАНИМ ЯК ДЖЕРЕЛО ПЕРЕШКОД/ЗАГЛУШУВАЛЬНА ЗБРОЯ, СТВОРЕНА ДЛЯ ЯКОЇСЬ ВЗАЄМОДІЇ ІЗ ПЕРЕДАЧЕЮ ЕНЕРГІЇ ВІД СХОВИЩА ДО МОБІЛЬНИХ ПЛАТФОРМ, ДЛЯ МАНІПУЛЯЦІЇ НЕЮ В ПЕВНІЙ МІРІ. СПЕЦИФІКАЦІЇ НАМ НЕВІДОМІ, АЛЕ МИ ЗНАЄМО, ЩО ОКРЕМІ ЧАСТОЧКИ ПУРПУРУ ЗАГУБЛЕНІ ЧИ ВІД'ЄДНАНІ ОДНА ВІД ОДНОЇ. ВАЖЛИВИМИ Є ДВА МОДУЛЯ, ЩО ВКЛАДАЮТЬСЯ В ЦІ КРИТЕРІЇ, ВОНИ НЕЗАМІННІ ДЛЯ АКТИВАЦІЇ ОСНОВНОЇ ЗБРОЇ ПУРПУРА. ОДИН З НИХ ПРАЦЮЄ ЗВ'ЯЗКОВИМ МОДУЛЕМ, ФІЗИЧНИМ ТА ПЛАНАРНИМ ПРИСТРОЄМ, СТВОРЕНИМ ДЛЯ ПРЯМОЇ ВЗАЄМОДІЇ ІЗ ОБ'ЄКТАМИ НА ОПЕРАЦІЙНОМУ ПРОСТОРІ. ЦЮ ЧАСТИНУ НІКОЛИ НЕ СТВОРЮВАЛИ/АБО ВОНА НЕЗДАТНА ДО МАТЕРІАЛІЗАЦІЇ, АЛЕ МИ ЗНАЙШЛИ НАЛЕЖНИЙ ЗАМІННИК У ФОРМІ

\- Світлореву, - сказав Джоффрі вголос, киваючи.

СТАРОВИННОГО СІМЕЙНОГО МЕЧА ТВОГО РОДУ, НАПЕРЕД НАСТРОЄНОГО НА ТЕБЕ І ОДРАЗУ ЗДАТНОГО МАНІПУЛЮВАТИ КОНКРЕТНИМИ ПЛАНАРНИМИ ЕНЕРГІЯМИ, КОТРОГО ТИ ВЖЕ ЗНАЙШОВ ТА ЗАЯКОРИВ. ІСНУЄ МОЖЛИВІСТЬ, ЩО З'ЄДНУВАЛЬНИЙ МОДУЛЬ СЛУГУЄ ТАКОЖ ВЕКТОРОМ ДЛЯ АТАКИ САМОГО ЦИКЛУ. ВІН НАЧЕ ГОЛКА ДЛЯ ПРОКОЛЮВАННЯ ЦИКЛУ, КОТРУ МОЖЕ АКТИВУВАТИ ОСНОВНА ЗБРОЯ/ТИ, АЛЕ МИ НЕ ВПЕВНЕНІ НА ВСІ СТО. ВРЕШТІ-РЕШТ, ЛИШЕ САМОДОСЛІДЖЕННЯ МОЖЕ ВІДПОВІСТИ НА ЦЕ. НАСТУПНИЙ КРИТИЧНИЙ КОМПОНЕНТ БУВ ЗАПРОЕКТОВАНИЙ ТА СТВОРЕНИЙ УСПІШНО, АЛЕ В ПРОЦЕСІ ЗАЯКОРЕННЯ СТАЛАСЬ ПОМИЛКА, І ВІН ЗАРАЗ ПЕРЕБУВАЄ В СПЛЯЧОМУ СТАНІ, ВІДДІЛЕНИЙ ВІД ОСНОВНОЇ ЗБРОЇ/ТЕБЕ, ЙМОВІРНО ЧЕРЕЗ ВІДСУТНІСТЬ З'ЄДНУВАЛЬНОГО МОДУЛЯ ПІД ЧАС ПЕРЕЗАПУСКУ СВІТУ. ЙОГО ОСНОВНИМ ЗАВДАННЯМ ЙМОВІРНО Є ВИКОНУВАННЯ РОЛІ АВТОНОМНОГО ЗАХИСНОГО АДМІНІСТРАТОРА, САМОСТІЙНОГО ЗАХИСТУ ОСНОВНОЇ ЗБРОЇ/ТЕБЕ ВІД ВІДПЛАТИ ЦИКЛУ, КОЛИ ПОЧНЕТЬСЯ АКТИВАЦІЯ ОСНОВНОГО ОЗБРОЄННЯ."

\- Автономний захисний адміністратор? Щось, що наче зможе прикрити мене щитом від... відплати, коли я якось буду взаємодіяти із енергіями Циклу? - пробурмотів Джоффрі, нахмурюючись. Він не бажав знати, як Цикл збирається відплачувати, коли вони зійдуться разом, і той факт, що йому ймовірно потрібно знайти щось на кшталт Світлорева, але те щось буде чимось самостійним, досить турбував хлопця.

_...Автономний... Незалежний... І я маю заякорити якусь зловісну, думаючу штуку до власної душі? Маю надію, що Пурпур хоча б матеріалізував її десь в межах досяжності, от лайно... знаючи свій талан, мабуть вона зараз перебуває десь за Тисячею Островів..._

Він задумався, що ж могло статись із своїми могутніми творцями, якщо вони змогли створити лише частково працюючу та пошкоджену зброю, перш ніж похитав головою і продовжив читання.

"МОДУЛЕМ Є ЩЕ ОДНА РОЗУМНА ІСТОТА З ТВОГО ВИДУ, І ТІ САМІ КОНКРЕТНІ СУТНІСТНІ ХАРАКТЕРИСТИКИ/ПЛАНАРНІ ЧАСТОТИ/ЕНЕРГЕТИЧНІ МАКРО-ХАРАКТЕРИСТИКИ, ЩО БУЛИ ВИКОРИСТАНІ ПРИ ТВОЄМУ СТВОРЕННІ, ТАКОЖ ВИКОРИСТАНІ І ПРИ СТВОРЕННІ ТОГО МОДУЛЯ. ЦЕ МАЄ ПРИЗВОДИТИ ДО СИЛЬНОГО ЕМОЦІЙНОГО ЗВ'ЯЗКУ ЗА МЕЖАМИ ЗВИЧНИХ ФЛУКТУАЦІЙ ТВОГО ВИДУ В ПРИСУТНОСТІ МОДУЛЯ, ФІЗИЧНІЙ ЧИ В СПОГАДАХ, І ДЛЯ ТЕБЕ І ДЛЯ НЬОГО ОДНАКОВО. ЦЕ МАЄ ДОПОМОГТИ З ІДЕНТИФІКАЦІЄЮ. ЯКЩО ТИ ВЖЕ ЗУСТРІЧАВ ЦЮ ЛЮДИНУ, ТОДІ ЇЇ ІДЕНТИФІКАЦІЯ МАЄ БУТИ ОЧЕВИДНОЮ ТОБІ В ЦЮ МИТЬ."

Джоффрі сахнувся назад, так наче його щойно вдарили довбнею, схопився за живіт і захитав головою, наче божевільний.

_Проклясти іншу людину Пурпуром?!_

\- Ні. НІ! НІКОЛИ! ВИ ЧУЄТЕ МЕНЕ?! ВИ ЧУЄТЕ МЕНЕ, ВИ, ДОВБАНІ СПРУТИ?! НІКОЛИ! НІКОООООЛИ! - він ревів маніакально, стіни наче насувались зі всіх сторін, поки він вдихав і видихав двічі на секунду, відчуваючи нудоту і безнадійне бажання втекти звідси, будь-куди; тунель наче почав звиватись навколо нього, душачи, витискуючи залишки повітря з легень.

_Ні, я ніколи цього не зроблю, ні... ні..._

Полу зору поступово звужувалось до цятки, коли він знову і знову перечитував ті слова, ледь стримуючись, щоб не побігти звідси зі всієї сили, почуваючи нудоту.

" ЯКЩО ТИ ВЖЕ ЗУСТРІЧАВ ЦЮ ЛЮДИНУ, ТОДІ ЇЇ ІДЕНТИФІКАЦІЯ МАЄ БУТИ ОЧЕВИДНОЮ ТОБІ". Він знову прочитав, жах стиснув горлянку, коли мозок повернув увагу до питання, питання, відповідь на котре він вже знав, інстинктивно відчуваючи це самими кістками.

_Хто?_

_Санса, звичайно ж_, прийшла миттєва відповідь, без жодних слідів сумнівів, наче сама душа прогуділа в схваленні.

_Я кохаю її,_ подумав він, як жовч піднялась догори горлом, і він заточився, а серцебиття заглушило всі сторонні звуки, _я кохаю її, бо ми частини одного механізму, я кохаю її через потойбічну волю Пурпуру, я кохаю її, бо був спроєктованим для цього,_ думав він, впавши на коліна, вибльовуючи воду і ледь якісь рештки їжі. Удар виявився таким сильним, що він впав на підлогу, все навколо огорнула темрява.

**3**

Джоффрі не знав, скільки часу він так пролежав в тому тунелі, і в якому стані. Запас олії в ліхтарі вигорів повністю, та іноді він не знав, чи вже притомний, а чи й досі загубився в глибинах свідомості... Його свідомість... це було цікаве місце, де вирував якийсь своєрідний вир, що безкінечно обертався навколо однієї думки.

Санса була "Автономним захисним адміністратором", якимось захисним доповненням до нього самого... Котре має допомогти йому маніпулювати енергіями Довгої Ночі без покарання, що мабуть могло би зупинити цей процес... якщо він все правильно зрозумів, як би в біса він взагалі мав це здійснити. Вона була втраченою частиною Пурпуру, втраченим компонентом потойбічної зброї... він би не повірив в це, якби не палаюча в кістках... ні, палаюча в самій _душі_ залізна впевненість. Юнак припускав, що насправді не був... що вони обоє насправді не були закохані один в одного. Кохання мало б бути романтичним відчуттям, а не цим покрученим, жахаючим _потягом_. То була людська концепція, щось одночасно й більше, й менше за те, що він... і вона також, якщо подумати, відчували... і вони не люди, насправді ні. Кохання було людською концепцією, мало б означати щось більш... органічне... щось _справжнє_... а не цей _фарс_.

Джоффрі й гадки не мав, що означали ті "планарні частоти" та "енергетичні макро-характеристики", але сам для себе переклав ці слова як те, що вони обоє ніби зшиті з однакової тканини. Ті ніжні, дивно позачасові миті з нею, що заспокоювали його виснажений розум під час Турніру Правиці, раніше у Вінтерфеллі перед подорожжю із Зламаними Лицарями, в божегаї Червоного Замку... вони були спричинені не звичною людською приязню між двома друзями, а радше якимось неприродним... резонансом, мабуть так? Наче два камертони, що резонують один з одним.

Він зареготав огидним, безнадійним сміхом, коли усвідомив, що сансині дівочі балади врешті-решт виявились правдивими. Він і вона поділяли спільний зв'язок, що найближче за все нагадував поняття "_пов'язані душі_"... якщо оцінити це явище з одного боку. З іншого ж - вони були лише двома фрагментами механізму, котрий мав вбудовані директиви, вкладені творцями в їхні свідомості в саму мить створення... творцями, що примусово перемішали їхні патерни мислення для кращого функціонування всього механізму...

_Боги... не дивно, що її так тягнуло до того садистичного імбецила... це очевидно впливало на здатність мислити..._ подумав він похмуро.

_Ні, це нечесно,_ проголосив він подумки, _вона навіть не знає мене щоразу в кожному житті, але одразу навіжено "закохується"... я вважав, що це тому, що вона бачить мене "гарним принцом", котрий прийшов забрати її подалі із похмурого Вінтерфеллу в яскравий світ турнірів та шляхетних лицарів... довбані дівочі балади..._

Правда виявилась значно похмурішою.

Він також частково був лицеміром... врешті-решт, він сам вважав її однією із найближчих друзів, однією з людей, за котрих він проливав кров і оплакував в багатьох життях...незважаючи на те, що провів з нею незначну частку у всіх життях сумарно. Він більше знав про Налію, жінку, що розділила з ним ложе, і все одно його почуття до Санси переважали над почуттями до тієї повії, навіть коли він забував про зраду та шпигування.

_Як зручно... принц-спадкоємець трону як одна частина і його майбутня наречена як інша, два фрагменти зброї, ідеально розміщені..._ думав він, хитаючи головою. Цікаво, наскільки сильно Пурпур змінив реальність під час процесу створення його та Санси? Чи він міг передбачати недалеке майбутнє і планувати свої дії відповідно? Чи це він спровокував Робертове повстання, щоб деталі його озброєння були ідеально зручно розміщені, щоб дві основні частини стали королем та королевою однієї з найбільших спільнот на планеті прямо перед початком нової фази Циклу? Чи він працював з тим, що є в даний момент, швидше покладаючись на випадок? Чи він спричинив Погибель Валірії, щоб Ейгон Таргарієн врешті вирішив завоювати Сім Королівств і привів континент до сучасного стану? Чи ця сутність взагалі розуміла концепції на кшталт королівств та індивідуальної мотивації? Видавалось, що вона була "машиною" (якщо використовувати широке значення цього слова), але машиною, достатньо розумною, щоб призвести до кінця світу, і він це знав.

Врешті-решт, Джоффрі усвідомив, що вся ця ментальна гонка припущень є неважливою в порівнянні з одним простим фактом: він не бажає робити вибір, коли така потреба настане. Насправді він вже прийняв в душі сам для себе ідею, що є лише частиною більшого механізму. Він вже віддав себе повністю Пурпуру, погодився на вжиток в ролі зброї та на милосердне забуття по виконанню функцій. То й що, якщо його свідомість відкоригована Пурпуром? Він переживав і значно гірше протягом своїх життів. Але сповнювався жахом, коли думав про Сансу, більше ніж міг би описати словами; світ в загальному виявився холодним та жорстоким місцем... і знову ж, існували й значно гірші можливі долі, ніж частково бути маріонеткою сторонньої сили, навіть якщо це означає потяг до збоченої тварюки, котра тебе _скривдить_, навіть якщо не бажає цього.

Ні... що загрожувало йому істерикою та бажанням згризти всі нігті - так це перспектива затягнути в _Пурпур_ ще якусь людину, а особливо _Сансу_.

_Санса_, піддана _тортурам Пурпуру_...

\- АААААААААААААА! - він раптово закричав, намагаючись зробити хоч щось із своїм відчаєм, що поселився в грудях. Крик затих і повернувся відлунням, приглушений відбиванням від каміння, повільно розчиняючись в нічому...

Так повільно...

Принаймні він тепер точно знає, що прокинувся. Жодне інше місце не могло видати такого жахливого відлуння, навіть в нічних кошмарах такого не могло бути.

Немає куди тікати. Він має вибрати.

Або піддати Сансу найгіршим тортурам із тих, що може собі уявити розумна істота, від жахливої, спалюючої нерви агонії до зводячих з розуму самотності та відчаю - або залишити пурпурну зброю незакінченою і побачити, як все і всі, включно з нею, перетворюються в ніщо під тиском Циклу.

\- ЛААААААААЙНОООО! - він закричав, піднявшись з підлоги і стаючи на коліна. - АААААААААААААА! - юнак заревів, вдаряючи кулаком по холодному твердому каменю.

_Як вони могли вчинити таке зі мною?! Як вони взагалі могли очікувати, що я робитиму такий вибір?!_

\- ААААААААааааааа... - останній крик втратив інтенсивність, коли він відкинувся назад, застигши навколішки, і втупився поглядом вперед, в темряву.

_Я віддав вам все, що мав... як ви можете просити мене зробити таке..._

Він так постояв ще з хвильку, дивлячись на чорне склепіння.

Врешті Джоффрі глибоко зітхнув, повільно похитав головою, перш ніж навпомацки знайти ліхтар і останню маленьку ємність з олією, та обережно наповнив лампу. Він мав закінчити читання останньої відповіді, так як вона вже тут.

Він вдихнув на повні груди, підійшов до стіни і прочитав останні слова, водячи червоними очима по тексту, написаному Тими Хто Жив Раніше.

"ДОСЯГНЕННЯ ЄДНОСТІ З ЦИМ МОДУЛЕМ МАЄ БУТИ ВІДНОСНО ПРОСТИМ ПІСЛЯ ДОСЛІДЖЕННЯ ОДНОЧАСНО СЕБЕ САМОГО ТА З'ЄДНУВАЛЬНОГО МОДУЛЯ, АДЖЕ ВИ БУЛИ ПОЧАТКОВО СТВОРЕНІ ДЛЯ ВИКОНАННЯ ЗАВДАННЯ, НЕ ЗВАЖАЮЧИ НА ФАКТ ТОГО, ЩО ЦЕ МАЛО Б СТАТИСЬ АВТОМАТИЧНО І МИТТЄВО ПІСЛЯ ПРОЦЕСУ СТВОРЕННЯ. РЕШТА ВТРАЧЕНИХ МОДУЛІВ НЕ Є РОЗУМНИМИ ІСТОТАМИ, І В ЗАГАЛЬНОМУ ПОСТРАЖДАЛИ ПІД ЧАС ПРОЦЕСУ СТВОРЕННЯ, ЯК ЦЕ ТРАПИЛОСЬ ІЗ З'ЄДНУВАЛЬНИМ ІНСТРУМЕНТОМ. ПРОТЕ, НА ВІДМІНУ ВІД З'ЄДНУВАЛЬНОГО МОДУЛЯ, МИ ПРИПУСКАЄМО, ЩО ЗАТРАТИ СИЛ НА ЇХНЮ ЗАМІНУ СУРОГАТАМИ БУДУТЬ НЕПРОПОРЦІЙНО ВИСОКИМИ В ПОРІВНЯННІ ІЗ ЇХНЬОЮ ЗАГАЛЬНОЮ КОРИСНІСТЮ, АДЖЕ ВСІ ВОНИ ПРИЗНАЧЕНІ ДЛЯ ВТІЛЕННЯ ДРУГОРЯДНИХ ЗАВДАНЬ І НЕ Є ЧАСТИНАМИ ГОЛОВНОГО ОЗБРОЄННЯ. МИ РЕКОМЕНДУЄМО НЕ ЗАЙМАТИСЬ НЕБЕЗПЕЧНИМ САМОРЕМОНТОМ/ІМПРОВІЗОВАНИМ ВДОСКОНАЛЕННЯМ СУТНОСТІ, АДЖЕ ПУРПУР МОЖЕ БУТИ НАДЗВИЧАЙНО ЛАМКИМ."

\- Краще б ви розповіли щось, чого я ще не знаю, - прокоментував він текст їдким зауваженням, та продовжив читання.

"ОКРЕМІ МОДУЛІ СЛУГУЮТЬ І ДЛЯ СТВОРЕННЯ, І ДЛЯ ЗАЯКОРЕННЯ, АЛЕ ВОНИ ЗАЛИШАЮТЬСЯ НЕЗАЛУЧЕНИМИ БЕЗ АКТИВАЦІЇ. ЦЕ ЯКРАЗ ВИПАДОК ТВОЄЇ НАПІВ-АВТОНОМНОЇ АТАКУЮЧОЇ ПЛАТФОРМИ, КОТРУ ТИ ЗВЕШ "ЗОРЕЮ". ПОДАЛЬШЕ САМОСТІЙНЕ ДОСЛІДЖЕННЯ СВІТУ МОЖЕ ПРИЗВЕСТИ ДО ЗНАХІДКИ РЕШТИ ЗАЯКОРЕНИХ МОДУЛІВ, ПРОТЕ ЦЕ МОЖЕ ВИЯВИТИСЬ НАДЗВИЧАЙНО ПОВІЛЬНИМ ПРОЦЕСОМ. РЕТЕЛЬНО ДЕТАЛІЗОВАНА, ВИКРЕСЛЕНА АПРОКСИМАЦІЯ ЇХНЬОГО РОЗМІЩЕННЯ ЩОДО ТВОЄЇ СУТНОСТІ/ДУШІ, ТІЄЇ Ж ПРИРОДИ, ЯК І КІСТЯНА ТАБЛИЧКА, ЩО СЛУГУВАЛА З'ЄДНУВАЛЬНИМ МОДУЛЕМ ДЛЯ ЗАЯКОРЕННЯ - МОГЛА БИ ДОПОМОГЛИ В ЦІЙ СПРАВІ. ПРОТЕ ДЕЛІКАТНА ТА НАДЗВИЧАЙНО ТОЧНА ПРИРОДА ТАКОЇ СХЕМИ НЕ ДОЗВОЛЯЄ НАМ ЗАЛИШИТИ ЇЇ В МЕЖАХ ЦЬОГО КОМПЛЕКСУ, І ПРОСТИМИ ЛІТЕРАМИ ЇЇ ТЕЖ НЕ ПЕРЕДАТИ. АПРОКСИМАЦІЯ МАЄ БУТИ ПЕРЕДАНА ЦІЛОЮ, В УСІХ ДЕТАЛЯХ, ЩОБ БУТИ ПРИДАТНОЮ ДО РОЗУМІННЯ/ВЖИТКУ. ЗРЕШТОЮ, РЕШТА МОДУЛІВ ДЛЯ ЗАЯКОРЕННЯ НЕ Є СТРОГО НЕОБХІДНОЮ ДЛЯ РОБОТИ ОСНОВНОГО ОЗБРОЄННЯ ПУРПУРУ, І ПОШУК ЗГАДАНИХ МОДУЛІВ МАЄ ДРУГОРЯДНИЙ СТАТУС В ПОРІВНЯННІ З ТВОЄЮ ОСНОВНОЮ МІСІЄЮ. ДРУГОРЯДНА ДОСЛІДНА ГРУПА, ЩО ВОЛОДІЄ ЗНАЧНО МЕНШИМИ ЕНЕРГОРЕЗЕРВАМИ, СПРОБУВАЛА ДОНЕСТИ ЦЮ АПРОКСИМАЦІЮ ДО ВАШИХ ЧАСІВ, ЗДІЙСНИТИ ЦЕ З ДОПОМОГОЮ ГРУБОЇ СИЛИ, БАНАЛЬНИМ РОЗКИДУВАННЯМ ЗНАЧНОГО ЧИСЛА МАТЕРІАЛЬНИХ ВТІЛЕНЬ СХЕМИ ПО ВСЬОМУ СВІТУ. ПОСЛАННЯ ЗАМУРОВАНІ В ПІДСИЛЕНИХ ПІДВОДНИХ ЧАСОВИХ КАПСУЛАХ, А ТАКОЖ ВТІЛЕНІ У ВИГЛЯДІ ВСЕСВІТНЬОЇ МЕРЕЖІ ІЗ МОНОЛІТІВ, ЩО СЛУГУЮТЬ СХЕМАТИЧНИМИ ТОЧКАМИ НА КРЕСЛЕННІ. АЛЕ ЗНАЙ: ВСІ ЧИ МАЙЖЕ ВСІ ВОНИ БУЛИ ВТРАЧЕНІ АБО НАСТІЛЬКИ ПОШКОДЖЕНІ ПЛИНОМ ЧАСУ, ЩО ОТРИМАТИ ІНФОРМАЦІЮ З НИХ ВЖЕ НЕ ВИЙДЕ."

\- Залишки того чорного обеліску в Західних землях... - прошепотів Джоффрі пересохлими губами, - він мав бути частиною тієї мережі... - сказав він, уявивши сотні, тисячі таких конструкцій, розкиданих по всіх континентах. Здається жоден з них не пережив тиску невблаганного часу... щастить як завжди.

"НАМ МАЛО ЩО ВІДОМО ПРО ПРАКТИЧНИЙ ВЖИТОК ОСНОВНОГО ОЗБРОЄННЯ, ПРОТЕ МИ ПРИПУСКАЄМО, ЩО ФІЗИЧНИЙ КОНТАКТ ІЗ ЦІЛЛЮ - ЗА ДОПОМОГОЮ З'ЄДНУВАЛЬНОГО МОДУЛЯ - Є НЕОБХІДНИМ ДЛЯ АКТИВАЦІЇ. КОНКРЕТНА ЦІЛЬ ДЛЯ ЦЬОГО КОНТАКТУ НАМ НЕВІДОМА, І МОЖЕ БУТИ ЯК ОДНІЄЮ ІЗ СПЕЦІАЛІЗОВАНИХ МОБІЛЬНИХ ПЛАТФОРМ ЦИКЛУ, ТАК І САМИМ СХОВИЩЕМ, АБО Й ПОКИ ЩО НЕВІДОМИМ НАМ ДОСІ КОНСТРУКТОМ. ХАЙ ТАМ ЯК, ЖОДНА ВІДОМА НАМ ІТЕРАЦІЯ ДОСІ НЕ ДОСЯГАЛА ТІЄЇ ТОЧКИ ЦИКЛУ, І МИ МОЖЕМО ЛИШЕ СПЕКУЛЮВАТИ НАД УМОВАМИ АКТИВАЦІЇ. МИ ПРИПУСКАЄМО ТАКОЖ, ЩО Є ДЕЩО, ПЕВНА ІНФОРМАЦІЯ, КОТРУ ЛЕГШЕ ОСЯГНУТИ ЧЕРЕЗ ВЛАСНИЙ ДОСВІД ТА ВЛАСНЕ ДОСЛІДЖЕННЯ, ПРОТЕ НЕ МАЄМО МОЖЛИВОСТІ ПЕРЕКОНАТИСЬ В ЦЬОМУ НА ПРАКТИЦІ."

Джоффрі молився небесам, щоб не виявилось необхідним встромити Світлорев в саму Червону Комету, інакше він може просто знайти чергового блукача, здійснити "неавторизоване знищення" і покінчити з цим всім.

_Боги... яка ж це срака..._ подумав він, відчуваючи такий звичний розпач. Тепер це здавалось найбільш знайомою із емоцій.  
"ПРОЄКТОВАНА ІНФОРМАЦІЙНА ЄМНІСТЬ ЦЬОГО КОМПЛЕКСУ НАБЛИЖАЄТЬСЯ ДО КІНЦЯ, АЛЕ МИ ДІЙШЛИ КОНСЕНСУСУ, ЩО КРИТИЧНО НЕОБХІДНА ІНФОРМАЦІЯ ЩОДО МІСІЇ - ТАК ЯК МИ ЦЕ БАЧИМО - ВЖЕ БУЛА ПЕРЕДАНА ТОБІ. МОЖЛИВО ЦЕ БУДЕ ВАЖКО ЗРОЗУМІТИ, АЛЕ ТИ СТРІМКО НАБЛИЖАЄШСЯ ДО ІНФОРМАЦІЙНОГО ГОРИЗОНТУ НАШОГО БАЧЕННЯ, ЗА КОТРИМ НЕМОЖЛИВО СПОСТЕРІГАТИ ЙМОВІРНІ ВЕРСІЇ МОЖЛИВОГО МАЙБУТНЬОГО. ЦЕ МОЖЕ БУТИ СПРИЧИНЕНИМ СОТНЕЮ РІЗНИХ ФАКТОРІВ, АЛЕ МИ ПРИПУСКАЄМО, ЩО САМ ЦИКЛ ЗАСІК НАШЕ ВТРУЧАННЯ І ПРИЙНЯВ КОНТРЗАХОДИ ДЛЯ САМОЗАХИСТУ. ЯКЩО ТАК І Є, І КОНТРЗАХОДИ НЕ МОЖНА БУДЕ ПОДОЛАТИ - ТОДІ ЙМОВІРНІСТЬ ІСНУВАННЯ В МАЙБУТНЬОМУ ІНШОЇ ЦИВІЛІЗАЦІЇ, ПОДІБНОЇ НАШІЙ, ЗДАТНОЇ ДОПОМОГТИ МАЙБУТНІЙ ІТЕРАЦІЇ ПУРПУРУ, НАБЛИЖАЄТЬСЯ ДО НУЛЯ. ТАК ЯК ПУРПУРУ БРАКУЄ АВТОМАТИЧНОГО РЕМОНТНОГО МЕХАНІЗМУ, ТО ПРИ ВІДСУТНОСТІ ДОПОМОГИ СТОРОННЬОЇ ДРУЖНЬОЇ СИЛИ ШАНСИ БУДЬ-ЯКОЇ МАЙБУТНЬОЇ ІТЕРАЦІЇ ПІСЛЯ ТЕБЕ НА УСПІШНЕ ВИРІШЕННЯ ЗАВДАННЯ ТАКОЖ НАБЛИЖАЮТЬСЯ ДО НУЛЯ."

Джоффрі дійшов до кінця малої чорної стели. Він повільно моргав, читаючи останні слова Глибинних, чужорідних створінь, чий спосіб мислення він не розумів і мабуть так ніколи й не зрозуміє остаточно; створінь, котрі якось змогли простягнути благословенну руку допомоги крізь час та простір. - Останній шанс для життя... - прошепотів він, здригаючись, читаючи останню волю та заповіт своїх _союзників_, останні слова цивілізації, що вже давно загубилась в глибинах часу.

"ДЖОФФРІ, ТИ НЕ МАЄШ ПРАВА НА ПОРАЗКУ. ІНША ГРУПА ДОСЛІДНИКІВ СПОРУДИЛА ТЕ, ЩО ТИ Б МІГ НАЗВАТИ МАЯКОМ ДЛЯ МІЖЗОРЯНИХ ВІДСТАНЕЙ, АЛЕ ЗА ВЕСЬ ТОЙ ЧАС МІЖ НАШОЮ ТА ТВОЄЮ ЕРАМИ ЖОДНА ЖИВА ІСТОТА ТАК І НЕ ВІДГУКНУЛАСЬ, ТОЖ МОЖЛИВІСТЬ ВІДПОВІДІ В МАЙБУТНЬОМУ ПРАКТИЧНО НУЛЬОВА. МИ НЕ ЗНАЙШЛИ ЖОДНИХ ОЗНАК ІСНУВАННЯ ІНШИХ РОЗУМНИХ ІСТОТ БУДЬ-ДЕ В МЕЖАХ ДОСТУПНОЇ ДЛЯ СПОСТЕРЕЖЕННЯ ЧАСТИНИ ВСЕСВІТУ, І ШВИДШЕ ЗА ВСЕ САМА ПОЯВА РОЗУМНОГО ЖИТТЯ Є АНОМАЛЬНИМ ФЕНОМЕНОМ, УНІКАЛЬНИМ ДЛЯ ЦІЄЇ ПЛАНЕТИ З НЕВІДОМИХ ДЛЯ НАС ПРИЧИН. ЦІ ПРИЧИНИ МАБУТЬ ВРЕШТІ ЗНИКНУТЬ З ПЛИНОМ ЧАСУ, ЯКЩО ЦИКЛ ПРОДОВЖИТЬСЯ Й ДАЛІ. ЗУПИНИ ДОВГУ НІЧ. СПІЛКУВАННЯ ЗАКІНЧУЄТЬСЯ."

Послання раптово перервалось, хоча дещо ще залишалось, кілька слів тут і там, менших за решту, вирізьблених менш вміло та нерегулярно, наче творці намагались втиснути якнайбільше вмісту в обмежений об'єм тексту останнього параграфу.

"НЕ ДАЙ - СВІТЛУ - СВІДОМОСТІ - ЗГАСНУТИ НАВІКИ - ПРОЩАВАЙ."

І на цих словах послання насправді закінчилось. Джоффрі довго ще дивився на перерваний текст, нерівний та наполовину витертий плином часу. Він так і стояв нерухомо, поки в ліхтарі повільно догорали залишки олії; Споруду поступово поглинала важка темрява, аж поки все навколо не потонуло остаточно під чорною пеленою мороку.

* * *

_Зауваження від перекладача:_

_Така різка, на перший погляд, зміна художнього стилю - з високого фентезі на хардкорну наукову фантастику - може відвернути деяких читачів від продовження читання, що вже траплялось після викладення оригіналу цього розділу на forums. spacebattles .com - але зрештою ті ж самі читачі згодом повернулись, побачивши, як органічно одне доповнює інше. Тож рекомендую не повторювати їхньої помилки ;)_

_Якщо маєте бажання підтримати перекладача та скачати "Пурпурові Дні" в форматі електронної книги - запрошую Вас на Alex Malyarchuk Translations на Патреоні. Окрім "Пурпурових Днів" там знаходить ще чимало чого цікавого._


	46. Книга 4: Санса Розділ 38: Течії

**Частина 4: Санса.**

* * *

**Розділ 38: Течії.**

**1**

\- Вони їдуть! Вони їдуть! - запищала Ар'я, пробігаючи повз вартових та переляканих слуг; вона мала на голові дурнуватого шолома, коли підбігла до решти своєї сім'ї, що врочисто стояли навпроти в'їзду в зовнішнє подвір'я.

Санса закотила очі, але вирішила не докоряти своїй здичавілій сестрі, натомість перевірила, чи добре тримається в волоссі заколка. В животі неначе пурхала зграйка метеликів, а обличчя злегка почервоніло, поки вона вдивлялась на зовнішню браму із хвилюванням.

\- Ар'я! - вона нарешті знайшла сили для докору сестрі, не стримавшись, коли дикунка дісталась до родичів.

_Вона все зіпсує!_ Подумала дівчина, коли батько зглянувся над нею та забрав геть того дурного шолома з голови Ар'ї, передавши його серу Родріку. Ар'я скривилась в гримасі, подивившись на сестру, але Санса на це не зважала, адже перші вершники вже в'їжджали крізь браму!

Вона з нетерпінням очікувала на королівський візит з тієї ж миті, як новина про це досягла Вінтерфелла: наче ковток свіжого повітря проти перспективи чергового похмурого року в головній Твердині, під наглядом септи Мордени, заповненого необхідними, проте такими довгими уроками: чергового року, сповненого білої монотонності, в постійній та нав'язливій присутності Ар'ї; лише в компанії Джейні та матері вона почувалась своєю.

Вона надала обличчю виразу, гідного шляхетної леді, копіюючи свою мати, коли передні вершники проїжджали повз них та спішувались, демонструючи герби Баратеонів та Ланністерів. Позаду них їхав здоровенний огрядний чолов'яга, котрий намагався стримати посмішку, злізши зі свого бойового коня.

_Це і є король?_ Подумала Санса, коли все більше та більше людей в'їжджали на подвір'я, аж поки тут не залишилось вільного місця. Її серце забилось ще швидше від захоплення розмаїттям барвистих знамен різних стилів та форм, що майоріли на вітрі; лицарі, вояки, слуги та великі вози заполонили весь простір. Вона навіть зауважила те, що мало б бути каретою королеви - вишуканою, збудованою з полакованої деревини і вкритою золотими левами; карета щойно проїхала по замковій бруківці.

Король швидко рушив до них, зупинившись прямо перед батьком, котрий разом зі всіма у Вінтерфеллі схилив коліно.

Опецьок щось промовив, але Санса не почула, що саме, бо відхилила голову трохи вбік, дивлячись на двійко останніх прибульців; вони швидко проїхали між спішеними лицарями та метушливими слугами, одразу розпитуючи де знаходиться кухні та спочивальні.

Один з тих двох був здоровенним лицарем, він мав лютого на вигляд шолома у формі собачої голови, а інший виявився високим молодиком в потертому шкіряному обладунку, із мечам та зловісною булавою на поясі; юнак вміло керував великим чорним бойовим конем, рухаючись поміж возів та слуг.

\- Це ж мабуть Пес! - прошепотіла Ар'я, отримуючи в нагороду шикання від матері.

Обидва, батько та король, зареготали, коли Нед підвівся, і обійнялись, щиросердно плескаючи один одного по спинах, продовживши розмову, але Санса не чула слів, коли підвелась разом із рештою своєї родини та всіма вінтерфелльцями; вона й далі дивилась на симпатичного білявого молодика, що хвацько зістрибнув з сідла і пішов прямо до батька, навіть не дивлячись по сторонам.

\- О, а це мій першенький син, Джоффрі, - мовив король, неуважно махнувши рукою до того, хто виявився, як вона щойно усвідомила, _коронним принцом_. - Викажи належну повагу, _хлопче_, перед тобою чоловік, що...

\- Лорд Старк, - сказав Джоффрі, вклоняючись із повагою, - Це честь для мене, зустріти вас, - продовжив юнак серйозним голосом, його обличчя застигло, наче витесане з каменю.

\- Взаємно, мій принце, - відповів батько, дещо здивований зверненням, та одразу вклонився у відповідь.

Роберт десь із секунду дивився на сина, перш ніж зненацька обійняти матір здоровенною рукою: - Кет! - вигукнув він, - А ти ні на день не постаріла, - почувся комплімент.

\- Ваша милосте, - сказала мати із невеликим реверансом, хоча задоволена посмішка дещо порушила її врочистий вид.

\- А ти мабуть Робб! - продовжив король, рухаючись далі, і перекрив її поле обзору, вітаючись з рештою Старків. Коли він підійшов до неї, то щиро посміхнувся і потріпав її за щічку: - Яка ж ти в нас красуня, - додав він із посмішкою, полишаючи її посеред моря багрянцю на обличчі, та рушив до Ар'ї, котра стояла біля неї.

Вона була досить вражена таким компліментом від _володаря Семи Королівств_, коли, десь за мить, перед нею з'явився коронний принц, слідуючи за королем та вітаючись із її родиною. Тепер, коли він підійшов впритул, Санса зауважила чорні мішки під його очима, та й обличчя в загальному виглядало дуже блідим.

_Чому він на мене не дивиться? Чи то пудра на щоках стерлась?_ Запитувала вона саму себе майже в паніці, коли він злегка вклонився і взяв її за руку, й далі з тим кам'яним виразом обличчя, уникаючи її погляду.

Її рука затремтіла, коли він легенько поцілував долоню; пурхання метеликів в животі одночасно бентежило й надавало дивну надію, коли принц заговорив: - Леді Сансо, - прошепотів він так, наче це йому боліло, в голосі чулась якась дивна туга.

Санса витріщилась на нього, збентежена, вона насправді _бажала_, щоб дивний юнак _поглянув_ на неї, коли підвівся. Мабуть він якось це відчув, адже плавно відійшов і обернувся, щоб привітати Брана, легко ковзнувши по ній поглядом, лише на мить... і коли їхні очі зустрілись, то здалось, ніби час завмер на місці.

Джоффрні світло-зелені очі видавались бездонними, переповненими досвідом, котрий вона не могла осягнути; їй здалось, що він одразу посуворішав, стиснувши кулаки, коли вона несміливо всміхнулась. Санса практично загубилась в тому всепоглинальному погляді, що наче вдивлявся в душу, уявні метелики наче застигли на секунду і вона відчула дивну невагомість; решта Вінтерфелла неначе вилетіла за межі сприйняття, коли вона нахмурилась, зауваживши _щось_ в його очах. Незручна мить перервалась, як Джоффрі через силу вдихнув повітря і рушив далі, швидко вітаючись із Браном, так наче це було рутиною.

Санса швидко моргала, опустивши додолу погляд, вражена цим незвичним досвідом. Та, котра очевидно була королевою, нарешті вийшла з карети і зараз нещиро посміхалась, спостерігаючи за батьком та королем, котрі пішли в справах. Королева мала справді монарший вигляд і видавалась справжньою красунею в дорогих шовках, коли матір швидко представила їй дітей.

\- Далека північ видається занадто холодною для такої красуні, як ти, юна Сансо, - мовила королева. Матінка всміхнулась із схваленням, коли Санса відповіла ідеально вивіреним реверансом.

\- Не бажаєте чимось освіжитись, ваша милосте? - запитала матінка.

Королева погодилась із справді королівським кивком, коли матір повела її до Головної Твердині, і поглянула на Сансу із знаючим виразом на обличчі: - А хіба юна леді не приєднається до нас? - запитала вона; її очі були такими ж зеленими, як і в сина, але їм бракувало тієї дивної, сталевої блідноти. Матінка злегка кивнула, показуючи дочці жестом "йди за нами"; вона була одночасно схвильованою та зацікавленою.

Санса йшла одразу позаду них обидвох, нарешті вживу відчуваючи атмосферу _справжнього_ придворного життя, поки королева розповідала про Королівську Гавань; вона не змогла стриматись. щоб не озирнутись назад на подвір'я... проте там вже не було видно того цікавого білявого молодика.

**2**

Наступні декілька днів промайнули як одна мить. Здавалось, що день от лише почався, коли вже наставала ніч, і Санса намагалась отримати від них все, перш ніж жахлива нудьга (котрою було звичне життя у Вінтерфеллі) повернеться; насолоджувалась розповідями та подіями, про котрі раніше лише читала в книжках. Вона швидко знайшла собі подругу - саму _коронну принцесу_, Мірцеллу Баратеон, і їхні вечори були заповнені безкінечними розповідями про Королівську Гавань, детальними описами таких захоплюючих місць як Червоний Замок, Септа Бейлора, та й в загальному про вулиці столиці держави. Мірцелла, Джейні і вона сама невдовзі згуртувались в тісну компанію, поділяючи жагу до історій про величні турніри та столичні бали... аж поки Ар'я не спробувала показати свій талант на повну, плутаючись під ногами і чинячи звичний безлад.

Як вона не старалась, та все ніяк не могла зловити коронного принца, і лише материні постійні вмовляння переконували її в тому, що це не з її вини. Мірцелла також запевняла її, що він так себе поводить, відколи покинув столицю... хоча ті слова лише роз'ятрили її інтерес... видавалось, що він спеціально уникав саме її поміж решти мешканців Вінтерфелла.

Сансі здалось, що доля нарешті всміхнулась їй на п'ятий день королівського візиту, коли в головній залі вирував величний бенкет. Вона ще ніколи не бачила тут стільки людей: різкий регіт та невимушені розмови приглушували звуки цокання кухлями та швидких кроків прислуги, котра приносила все нові й нові страви та напої гостям Вінтерфелла. Розміщення гостей було затверджено заздалегідь, і Санса опинилась біля Мірцелли за одним з довгих столів, одразу коло головного столу, де сиділи батько, мати, король, королева і декілька інших вельможних гостей, хоча зухвалого брата королеви не було ніде видно.

Прямо напроти неї, по інший бік столу, сидів коронний принц.

_Він виглядає таким стомленим..._ подумала вона, нишком позираючи на хлопця, відчуваючи радість, бо знову його бачить_... і загнаний в кут формальною вимогою присутності, так що не може втекти_, прошепотіла найбільш практична частина її розуму. Видавалось, що він майже не торкається їжі, сидячи випрямивши спину, і вдивляється на столове приладдя... а може й просто вдалину. Очі юнака були дивно розфокусовані, і хоч принц час від часу повертав голову вправо чи вліво - він жодного разу не поглянув на неї.

_Що це з ним таке?_ Запитала Санса саму себе, роздратована цією таємницею, що наче переслідувала її постійно. Мірцелла збоку хихотіла з чогось разом з Джейні, дивлячись на Робба, але Санса не звертала на це уваги; вона продовжила спостереження за Джоффрі, збентежена і готова продовжувати пошуки... вона й сама не знала чого саме.

_Він виглядає не просто втомленим... радше виснаженим,_ подумала вона, коли юнак штрикав шматок оленини виделкою, мляво розламуючи м'ясо, перш ніж нарешті з'їсти його. Можливо це подорож зі столиці так вплинула на нього?

Здається причина не в цьому, ні, чомусь вона була впевнена - що б там не коїлось з коронним принцом, воно не було спричинене труднощами з верховою їздою. Джоффрі мав вигляд людини, що _взагалі_ не спить; темні тіні обрамлювали бліде обличчя, таке неохоче до сміху чи гніву.

Вона хотіла б подолати ту уявну безодню, що наче поглинала його, просто щоб... _поговорити_ з ним, просто поспілкуватись... Хоча якась частинка свідомості не могла не пригадати сотню балад, котрі починались із зустрічі самотнього принца та вельможної панни; оповідок, в котрих крижана оболонка молодика тріскала, коли панночка знаходила мужність, щоб заговорити до нього.

Метелики в животі на мить завмерли, і вона вже збиралась почати розмову, коли враз щось вдарило дівчину по обличчі. Вона поглянула вниз, шокована присутністю шматка пирога, що сповз щокою донизу і зіпсував її сукню. Волосся прилипло до брови, коли вона обернулась і побачила Ар'ю, що реготала ні на що не зважаючи.

\- АР'Я! - заверещала Санса, відчуваючи порівну гнів та відчай, коли матінка підвелась з-за столу і хутко рушали до них. Лють миттєво перегоріла на приниження, коли вона зауважила Джоффрі, що _усміхався_ з цієї сценки дивною напівгіркою посмішкою. Вона відчула, як щоки заливає багрянець, а на очах з'явились сльози, поки матінка сварила її разом із сестрою.

_Чому, чому вона завжди все руйнує?!_ Дівчина потопала в розпачі, коли мати вела їх обох подалі від банкету.

\- Але матінко! Це ж вона почала! - заголосила Санса, намагаючись стримати сльози і одночасно - вирвати жмуток волосся з ар'їної голови, коли вони вийшли з зали.

\- Припини негайно! - прогриміла леді Кейтлін, - Повертайтесь до своїх покоїв, ви, обидві! - наказала вона різко.

_Принц мабуть вважає мене дурним дитям,_ подумала дівчина у відчаї... хоча принаймні вона спромоглась змусити його посміхнутись... вона якось знала, що це йому потрібно як ніколи.

**3**

Туманні міркування набули кришталевої чіткості наступного дня, коли батько запросив її на розмову до кабінету, де крім нього була лише матінка; він обережно почав розмову. Вона подумала, чи не зробила чогось жахливого, але натомість вони ненав'язливо почали розпитувати її щодо враження про принца Джоффрі.

\- Здається він тихий... іноді сумний... - мовила вона, - Ще й симпатичний, - скоромовкою вихопилось в неї під пронизливим поглядом матері.

В кімнаті запала мовчанка, перш ніж батько кивнув, наче сам до себе. - Король проголосив своє бажання об'єднати наші доми через шлюб... і ми дали згоду. Було домовлено про заручини між тобою та принцом Джоффрі, - промовив він стоїчно, поки матінка пильно спостерігала за донькою.

\- Я... Я стану королевою? - запитала вона приголомшено.

\- Тобі подобається така перспектива, Сансо? - обережно запитала її мати.

\- Я... Я... так! - вибухнула вона, бачення затьмарилось видіннями турнірів та балів, а також перебуванням коло Джоффрі на троні, де він правитиме, так само як матінка допомагала правити батькові.

\- Звичайно ж подобається, - сказав батько із знаючою посмішкою, - Якщо матимеш певні сумніви, Сансо, розкажи нам про це... твоя мати і я, ми завжди тебе вислухаємо, - продовжив він, але дівчина вже загубилась у вирі сотень дівочих балад та легенд, що так раптово стали реальними.

Тієї ночі наснились бентежливі та незрозумілі сни, і вона відчувала певне запаморочення навіть після вранішнього пробудження.

_Я заручена..._ думала вона, досі приголомшена раптовою новиною. Власне весілля настане значно пізніше, але все ж вона вже _заручена_, і не з одним з батькових васалів, з котрим би мала жити в якійсь віддаленій північній твердині - а з _коронним принцом Семи Королівств!_ Від цієї новини їй ставало лячно... перспектива життя за межами Вінтерфелла, де можна зустріти інших людей без потреби їхати до них верхи протягом цілого дня, і де не падає сніг щотижня... Джейні й вона сама обидві раніше мріяли, щоб красивий, шляхетний лицар одного дня, у віддаленому майбутньому, забрав їх звідси; мріяли більше раз, ніж можна порахувати. Але зненацька опинитись саме в такій ситуації, ще й забрати її збирається не лицар, а привабливий таємничий спадкоємець трону Семи Королівств... це аж дух перехоплювало.

Звичайно, їй ще доведеться чимало попрацювати над цими заручинами... вона мало що знала про це, але просто була певна, що їй просто треба буде докласти зусиль зі свого боку, щоб він відкрився. Вчорашні нічні жахіття були повні видінь того, як її відкинули вбік, як вона застрягла в пастці на очах всього королівського почту в Королівській Гавані, проваливши спроби справити хоч якесь враження на короля та його незацікавленого сина. Звичайно, вона ніколи в житті там не була, але уява вимальовувала величну залу, повну знамен та сотень і сотень дворян з десятків шляхетних родин; всі вони реготали над нею.

Вона схилила голову, крокуючи вперед, намагаючись очистити свідомість. Якщо потрібно достукатись до принца, то доведеться вдатись до певних стрімких рухів. Не ламаючи образу шляхетної леді, але всі панни колись були дівами, а діви можуть дозволити собі проявити трохи більше... ініціативи, так вона припускала.

І її анітрішки не підганяв той останній страшний сон, в котрому Джоффрі захопився якоюсь іншою дівою. Анітрішки.

Вона йшла за межі Головної Твердині, крокуючи вниз відкритими сходами до зовнішнього подвір'я, коли зауважила принца. Юнак сидів верхи на своєму страхітливому коні, маючи дещо роздратований вигляд та дивлячись на Мірцеллу, що стояла перед брамою, із викликом схрестивши руки на грудях. Принц Томмен стояв біля неї, спостерігаючи за неї із сумішшю захоплення та тривоги.

Старший принц щодня виїжджав за межі замку, проводячи більшу частину ранку наодинці у Вовчому лісі, в компанії одного лише коня...

_Він такий незалежний..._ здивувалась вона, дивлячись на Джоффрі та на його озброєння. Інші шляхетні лорди переважно вдягались в комфортні вбрання з дорогої тканини та хутра під час перебування у Вінтерфеллі, та Джоффрі ще жодного разу не зрадив своєму звичному шкіряному обладунку, не полишаючи ані меча, ані булави.

Їй необхідно знайти спосіб заприязнитись з ним, навіть не зважаючи на те, що дівчина не мала авантюрної жилки, такої, як в Ар'ї... миттєва думка, що принц може мати якийсь інтерес до _Ар'ї_, призвела до спазму в горлі, котре наче скрутилось під тиском невидимої руки. Вона похитала головою, повертаючи увагу до зовнішнього подвір'я.

\- _Мірцелло_... я не маю на це часу... - почав принц Джоффрі із зітханням.

\- Дурниці! Ти маєш достатньо часу на блукання між _деревами_! І батько залишається тут ще на цілий тиждень! - відрізала принцеса.

\- Мірцелло... - сказав Джоффрі із голосом, повним прихованого страждання, із відтінком суму.

_Весь час такий сумний та втомлений_, подумала Санса, спостерігаючи за ними зі сходів і напружено шукаючи кращий привід для початку розмови.

\- Будь ласка, Джоффрі! Бууудь лаааскаа! - мала заголосила, тримаючи схрещені руки на грудях.

\- А-а-ах, гаразд... - відповів принц, похитуючи головою, і вперше Санса почула від нього хоч якийсь натяк на радість.

\- Давай, Місячне Сяйво, потанцюй перед леді, - звернувся він до коня і зробив якийсь рух колінами.

Величезний чорний бойовий кінь якось дивно, наче задоволено заіржав, перш ніж почати... _танцювати?_

Сансина здивована посмішка виросла ще більше, поки вона спостерігала танок чорного дестріє, що почав рухатись вправо та вліво, не відводячи голови від Мірцелли, піднімаючи та опускаючи копита в дещо перебільшеній манері, імітуючи легкий галоп, наче кінь мчав по гладенькій слизькій кризі, а не по звичній бруківці.

Джоффрі злегка хихотнув і щось невиразно мугикнув, від чого Місячне Сяйво пів колами, крутячись наче колесо. - З боку на бік, з боку на бік, а-ну поглянь на мого коня, який він чудовий*, - проспівав він гугнявим голосом, таким, як здалось Сансі, яким мав би співати моряк напідпитку. Місячне Сяйво подвоїв темп танцю, швидко вдаряючи копитами по бруківці, чим пришвидшив ритм пісеньки. - З боку на бік, з боку на бік, для чого мати ведмедя, коли є такий кінь! - Джоффрі наспівував, а кінь пирхав та крутив головою по колу, так ніби намагався ухилитись від набридливого ґедзя, та врешті раптово ступив на крок вперед, цокаючи копитами, і слиняво поцілував мірцеллине чоло.

Джоффрі щиросердно зареготав з дурнуватого виразу сестриного обличчя, котра невдовзі підтримала його власним сміхом, а Томмен навіжено плескав в долоні із широко розплющеними очима. Місячне Сяйво схвально пирхнув і відійшов назад, досі гарцюючи на місці, поки Джоффрі й далі реготав. Кінь повернув вбік і принц автоматично зупинив його, коли зауважив її присутність, двічі моргнувши.

\- Леді Сансо, - бовкнув він, здивований.

\- Принце Джофбмфррр... - відповіла Санса, коли слинява морда коня поцілувала її в лоба... паралельно зачепивши очі, носа й губи.

\- М-Місячне Сяйво! - вибухнув юнак, смикаючи повіддя, - Леді Сансо, мені так шко... - він затнувся, дивлячись, як вона моргає; жах перетворився на нестримне, неочікуване хихотіння, коли вона поглянула на дестріє. Кінь виглядав очевидно _задоволеним_. Її гідність знову була розтрощена в присутності принца, і єдиною можливою реакцією на це залишалось посміятись з цього перед поразкою... набридливим оскалом поразки.

\- Мені... Мені шкода щодо цього, - ледь зміг вимовити Джоффрі, злегка підсміюючись; він посміхнувся і зліз з сідла.

_А в нього гарна посмішка. Йому вартує частіше посміхатись_, подумала Санса, коли юнак витягнув хусточку і витер її обличчя; щира посмішка поступово відступала, повертаючи нейтральний вираз.

\- Як ти зміг навчити його так танцювати? - почала вона, забувши про десяток шляхетних та вишуканих версій початку розмови, котрі придумувала; слова вилітали з рота наче по власному бажанню.

Вираз обличчя юнака дещо змінився, сувора звична твердість поступово поверталась, коли Джоффрі витер хусточкою її щоку, залишаючи на шкірі лоскотливе відчуття. - Насправді це не дуже важко. Якщо кінь достатньо кмітливий, то його можна навчити практично будь-чому, - сказав він, перш ніж розвернувся до коня і клацнув язиком. Бойовий кінь застиг на місці, не рухаючись, коли Джоффрі зробив рукою дивний жест, - Місячне Сяйво, проси вибачення в леді Санси, - наказав вершник.

Місячне Сяйво пирхнув та схилив голову; Санса погладила його морду, приймаючи вибачення, і подарувала принцу чергову посмішку. - Ти звнову збираєшся їхати геть? - запитала вона юнака.

\- ... так. Їзда верхи допомагає... ну... - він здригнувся від дискомфорту, хутко виліз на Місячне Сяйво, зі всіх сил повертаючи на обличчя нейтральний вираз.

\- Леді Сансо, - кивнув принц з повагою, і Санса не встигла промовити ані слова, як він рушив геть, пустивши коня галопом, Мірцелла махала йому рукою на прощання. Вона відчула дивний різкий імпульс - от би застрибнути на іншого коня та поїхати за ним, але навіжена поїздка в сідлі Вовчим лісом лише б призвела до падіння і зламу шиї...

Вона похитала головою, роздратована ходом власних думок. Поїхати разом з принцом? Що це в біса коїться з нею?

**4**

Спроба спілкування з Джоффрі нагадувала процес виривання зуба, або принаймні так це їй здавалось. Джоффрі наче миттєво зникав з поля зору, як тільки вона з'являлась там, і її розчарування та страхи зростали щодня все більше.

\- Чому він ненавидить мене? - запитала вона якось в батька, - Чи він закоханий в... якусь іншу леді? - вона озвучила йому один із своїх найбільших страхів.

\- Та не ненавидить він тебе, Сансо, принц Джоффрі просто... замкнутий, - відповів Нед незграбно.

\- Він не протестував проти заручення? - запитала вона, блимаючи почервонілими очима.

Батько помовчав, підсилюючи її відчай. - Він ані словом не прохопився про це. Принц просто... виглядав занепокоєним, - врешті промовив він, коли її рюмсання різко посилилось.

\- Він вважає мене бридкою, ні до чого не придатною дитиною, так? - запитала вона, перериваючись на плач; батько відповів їй поглядом, повним концентрованої паніки, аж враз мати зайшла до кімнати, ніжно обійняла її і почала заспокоювати теплими словами.

Джейні наче співчувала її становищу, але її поради можна було охарактеризувати однією фразою "продовжуй й далі робити те саме", і Санса не була _дурною_. Було очевидно, що продовжувати грати роль вихованої леді не дасть ефекту... їй треба вийти за межі звичної поведінки, якщо вона взагалі бажає поспілкуватись із своїм майбутнім чоловіком.

Отож вона піднімалась догори відкритими сходами повз тренувальний майданчик Вінтерфеллу, рухаючись так тихо, як лише могла в своєму важкому хутряному одязі; довелось замінити звичну сукню на щось більш грубе та гнучке. Вона поїдала його поглядом, як він спираюся на перила, спостерігаючи за тренувальним двобоєм хлопців внизу. Якщо вій й зараз спробує втекти від неї... Санса могла присягнутись, що буде переслідувати його де завгодно...

Юнак виглядав так, наче загубився у власному світі, неуважно дивлячись на тренувальне поле, де Робб та Джон обмінювались ударами, регочучи й кружляючи один навколо одного. Її брат-байстрюк майже не показувався на очі королю та його оточенню, передбачливо тримаючи голову схиленою, поки королівський візит не закінчиться. Король Роберт покинув замок задля тривалого полювання, і центральне подвір'я видавалось майже безлюдним; там виднілись лише декілька прохожих-слуг та Робб із братом.

Вона обережно пройшла вздовж злегка засніженої, накритої дашком галереї, аж поки зупинилась біля хлопця, також дивлячись на бряцання мечів під ними. Вона дивилась вниз протягом певного часу, перш ніж відчула, як він напружився, різко озирнувся до неї і випрямив спину.

\- Я не збираюсь тебе кусати, - почала вона, хоча дещиця їдкості мабуть таки почулась в голосі, бо Джоффрі це наче злегка приголомшило; він заморгав, дивлячись на неї.

\- Це так очевидно, га? - запитав він, обертаючись назад до споглядання двобою, наче обгорнутий чисельними шарами сталевої дисципліни.

\- Ні, просто... - вона зробила маленьку паузу, щоб перевести подих, нахмурившись.

_Не варто зайвої делікатності, це не спрацює..._ подумала вона, вирішивши передати йому часточку свого розчарування. Це буде справедливо.

\- Хоча, взагалі-то так, це було досить грубо з твого боку, - сказала вона, також переводячи погляд на подвір'я. - Я витратила цілі години, стовбичила перед дзеркалом, шукаючи у віддзеркаленні, чи немає на обличчі якогось черва чи виразки. Чогось такого, що пояснило б ту відразу, що я викликаю в тебе, - вивалила вона все разом на нього; слова наче самі вилітали з рота, піднімаючись з глибин, і вона зашарілась.

_Боги... що ж зараз буде..._ вона запитувала саму себе, продовживши дивитись на двобій, щоб Джоффрі не міг побачити багрянець на щоках. _Як він відреагує на правду, може... і, я впевнена, вже не можна відступати,_ швидко думала вона.

Джоффрі, здається, наче трохи оговтався, як це здалось їй; нахилив голову і скривився, наче від болю. - Вибачте, моя пані, я... запевняю вас, що причина цього лежить не на вас, а на мені, - вимовив він, дивлячись на протилежний кінець галереї, без сумніву розмірковуючи, як пошвидше забратись звідси, не перетворюючи своє вибачення в дурний жарт.

\- Якщо це й справді щось всередині тебе, то від цього не втечеш, як би не намагався, - зауважила Санса, - Крім того, підлога галереї в цю пору року досить слизька, не хотілось би, щоб ти зламав собі шию, - додала вона із єхидною посмішкою, підсилюючи удар. Посмішка була досить щирою, адже перспектива того, що принц послизнеться і вдариться головою об підлогу, надавала їй певної мстивої, неправедної сатисфакції за всі ті безсонні ночі.

\- Це погроза? - запитав Джоффрі з недовірою та здивуванням; куточки рота почали рух догори, грозячи перетворити вираз обличчя в щось інше.

\- А ти збираєшся зараз тікати? - запитала вона у відповідь, досі дивлячись на подвір'я, бо не була певна, чи зможе це сказати, дивлячись йому в очі.

_Мабуть я вже встигла все зіпсувати... ну хоча б закінчу цей провал із високо піднятою головою,_ подумала вона і спробувала приховати відчай під маскою байдужості. _Батькові доведеться шукати нового зятя, якогось третього сина північного лорда в засніженій твердині,_ подумалось із тихим жахом.

Джоффрі витріщався на неї, аж враз напружений вираз обличчя зламався від тихого хихотіння, в очах з'явились бісики, і він сперся спиною на дерев'яне перило. - Мабуть я таки це заслужив... - пробурмотів він, повертаючись до споглядання тренувального бою, цього разу ближче до неї, - Тут і справді трохи слизько, я щойно це усвідомив. Краще залишатись тут, в цілковитій безпеці, - закінчив він і востаннє хихотнув, проте посмішка залишилась на вустах.

\- Добре, - Санса кивнула на згоду, опускаючи погляд униз.

_... невже це вже-таки спрацювало?!_ Запитала вона саму себе із здивуванням. Жодна з материних оповідок про придворне життя не починалась з такої розмови, хоча вона припускала, що її власна спроба _принаймні_ принесла певне відчуття полегшення. Проте потрібно й далі підтримувати розмову, адже обличчя юнака почало набувати звичного відстороненого вигляду, і те, як він стискав руками перило, не віщувало нічого доброго.

\- Ти не хотів би приєднатись до них? - запитала вона, зауваживши, як Джон роззброїв Робба після швидкого обміну ударами.

_Ой, мабуть я невдало підібрала час,_ подумала вона, розуміючи, що щойно запропонувала коронному принцу Семи Королівств вийти на бій проти байстрюка. Джоффрі мудро всміхнувся на ту пропозицію, припинивши спробу придушити насмерть дерев'яне перило, та видихнув. - Боюсь, що ті спокійні, сонячні деньки вже давно в минулому, - пробурмотів юнак сам до себе.

\- Занадто зрілий, щоб гратись на подвір'ї? - вколола вона його.

\- Я... так. Це б створило небажане видовище, - знизав він плечима. Сувора впевненість тих слів прозвучала наче жахливе прокляття.

Санса замовкла на хвильку, клацання мечів змінило темп, коли її брати, рідний та однокровний, дещо сповільнились, збільшуючи перерви між сутичками. - Ти вже... бачив бої раніше, особисто? - запитала вона, - В справжній битві? - дівчина одразу уточнила.

Джоффрі застиг нерухомо протягом певного часу, їй здалось, що він взагалі ігнорує запитання. Нарешті він заговорив. - Так, - сказав юнак просто, - Зараз вони змагаються та регочуть, але прийде час, коли вони будуть оплакувати дорогих їм людей. Поля перетворяться на багнюку, а села згорять дотла. Вони будуть молитись, щоб повернутись в минуле, у Вінетрфелл, до сміху та мрій про славу, - продовжив він тихим монотонним голосом, від того пророцтва в Санси по шиї побігли мурахи.

\- Не пасує шляхетній людині говорити такі речі, - зауважила вона.

Джоффрі пирхнув: - Мабуть таки не пасує. Хай там як, я й не є дуже шляхетною людиною, - промовив він повільно, в голосі відчувався неймовірний тягар, наче вага всього світу.

_Чому ти так говориш? Що трапилось із тобою?_ Вона вже хотіла запитати вголос. Натомість задумливо схилила голову: - А ким же ти є? - запитала вона за мить.

Джоффрі ще з хвилину споглядав тренувальне поле, але було ясно, що насправді він не _дивиться_ на двобій. - Я задавав сам собі це питання вже давно. Врешті-решт відповідь виявилась достатньо простою, - мовив він із дивною, наче позбавленою життя, посмішкою, дозволяючи тиші запанувати між ними, аж поки не продовжив. - Не людина, насправді ні... так вже заведено в світі, - сказав він, знизаючи плечима, так наче це мало щось пояснювати.

_То не втома чи сум,_ раптово усвідомила Санса. Джоффрі виглядав _зламаним_. Так наче його душа покинула тіло і зникла в потойбіччі, залишивши по собі порожню оболонку, котра ще якось рухалась та дихала по інерції, але не маючи навіть дещиці емоцій в залишку. Вона не знала, як реагувати на таке потойбічне ствердження, але то не материні розповіді про життя на півдні та не уроки септи Мордени змусили її простягнути руку і взяти джоффрину долоню... а незвична порожнеча в голосі її майбутнього нареченого, позбавлена надії чи навіть туги.

Вона поклала долоню поверх його, зауваживши, як Джоффрі майже миттєво перевів погляд, дивлячись на власну руку, котра стискала перило. Звалось, наче в його свідомості зараз буяла якась монументальна битва, адже юнак прикусив губу, так що навіть кров виступила; він дивився на їхні долоні так напружено, наче то були дві ворожі одна одній армії на полі бою. Десь за хвильку він врешті із силою видихнув повітря, повільно та обережно взявши її долоню, їхні пальці переплелись.

Санса врешті перевела дихання (вона й не зауважила, що не дихала протягом цього часу), моргнула і оперлась на його плече; в животі миттєво з'явилась та одразу зникла уявна зграйка метеликів, полишаючи за собою потужне почуття кришталево чистого сприйняття реальності; сумніви та тривоги наче розтанули, наче туман літнім ранком.

Дивна ситуація перервалась, коли Джоффрі раптово з силою видихнув, намагаючись вивільнити руку, не зважаючи на те, що вона трималась за нього зі всіх сил; він відступив на крок, а потім ще на один, вдаряючись спиною об перила з протилежного боку.

Юнак стиснув кулаки так міцно, що (навіть вона це зрозуміла) спричиняв цим сам собі біль, але найбільше здивувало її те, як він подивився на неї очима, повними жаху. - Ні. Я не може такого вчинити з тобою, Сансо, - мовив він, напружено дихаючи.

\- Джоффрі... - почала дівчина, примруживши очі, намагаючись опанувати дивне відчуття, котре швидко зникало, та швидко моргаючи. Джоффрі мав вигляд, наче ледве стримується на межі панічного нападу.

\- Ні. Ніколи. Пора це припинити, Сансо. Ніколи більше не шукай зустрічі зі мною, - сказав він, маніакально рухаючи головою, наче намагався оговтатись після удару, і почав невпевнено відходити назад, в напрямі Головної Твердині, не відводячи від неї погляду.

Це відторгнення мало б розтрощити дівочу впевненість на тисячу шматочків, але Санса просто стояла та моргала, дивлячись у відповідь та напружено перебираючи міріади думок, що виникали й одразу зникали в її розумі. - Ти не мав на увазі заручини, - прошепотіла вона.

\- Ти не знаєш, що верзеш, - ледь вимовив він приглушеним голосом.

\- То поясни мені! - закричала вона, відчуваючи переповнення роздратуванням.

_Що в біса коїться?_ Думала вона, намагаючись осмислити все це, але логічні ланцюжки все ніяк не складались.

\- Я не можу. Ні, - Джоффрі затнувся, майже механічно розвернувся і помчав до входу в Твердиню, полишаючи її позаду тремтіти від раптового пориву крижаного вітру.

**5**

\- То було так незвично. Ми просто взялись за руки і... я не знаю, що далі трапилось. На мить здалось, ніби все навколо враз набуло змісту... але, ні, - Санса спробувала пояснити все це Джейні, але не могла підібрати вірні слова. Подруга дивилась на неї з цікавістю, обидві дівчини тихо говорили під час звичного вишивання. Ар'я спробувала втекти з уроку, але септа Мордена вчасно її зловила і набурмосено повела до матері, полишаючи цих двох наодинці без нагляду.

\- Це було... - вона затнулась, очевидно збентежена.

\- Так наче ти знайшла втрачену частинку себе, про відсутність котрої раніше й не знала? - припустила Джейні.

\- Я... можливо.. мабуть можна це так описати, - Санса моргнула, дивлячись на подругу.

\- О Сансо, це так _романтично!_ \- Джейні зашарілась, і Санса похитала головою.

\- Ні,ні. Він знає, що я _знаю_... про все, про...

\- Так наче ви могли читати думки один в одного? - запитала Пуль.

\- Я, ні, ах, так. Джейні! - відповіла вона, полишаючи шиття. - Ти не допомагаєш! - додала вона в роздратуванні.

\- А я й допомагаю. Ти _закохалась_, Сансо, - відповіла та в захопленні, - Просто ти ще не зрозуміла цього! Всі ці балачки про дивні почуття і спільні думки, це ж так очевидно! - продовжила Джейні, дивлячись на подругу, так наче повчала мале дитя. - Сансо, ти ж _роками_ чекала на цю мить, перестань цьому опиратись і просто насолоджуйся, - додала вона із відтінком заздрощів, - Це звучить, наче все, про що ми _мріяли_... - вона перервалась із зітханням.

\- Можливо... - пробурмотіла Санса.

\- Так, так _роооомантично!_ \- зареготала Ар'я позаду них. Санса підвелась, обертаючись, відчуваючи сором, бо сестра їдко посміхалась до неї з-за високого стільця; очевидно вона вже давно шпигувала за ними.

\- АР'Я! - заволала вона, маючи намір зловити сестру і зробити їй... щось _погане_, але мала вислизнула вбік, регочучи як навіжена.

\- Кам'яний принц подарував тобі посмішку і ти вже вся така закохана, може Пес трохи погавкає на тебе, і твоє сердечко трісне посередині! - вигукувала вона, тікаючи геть.

\- Ти-и! АР'Я! - верещала Санса, женучись за малою, зі сльозами в очах, - Тобі заздрісно, бо ти така огидна, що навіть _Ходор_ не візьме тебе заміж! - кричала вона навздогін.

\- А тобі лише треба когось, хто вислуховуватиме твоє скиглення! - заволала Ар'я, тікаючи, хоча гримала на її обличчі зраджувала нахабність її слів, - Хто підтримає тебе, коли ти зомлієш і впадеш, як дурна нінащо не здатна... - Санса заверещала з люті, нарешті схопивши втікачку за волосся, перериваючи образу, і потягла її назад; Ар'я запищала від болю, намагаючись скинути сестрині руки, дряпаючи нігтями сансині щоки. Обидві сестри покотились підлогою, коли септа Мордена знайшла їх; вона не зважала на ненависні погляди почервонілих очей, схопила їх на вуха і повела обидвох до матері. Похмурий вираз обличчя септи не віщував _нічого_ хорошого.

**6**

Покарання виявилось жахливим. Сидіти в кімнаті протягом кількох днів, поки королівський візит (таке буває лише раз в житті) наближався до закінчення. Сни повнились бентегою та сильними емоціями, щоранку залишаючи її приголомшеною після пробудження. Якби вона не намагалась, та не могла припинити згадувати ар'їні образи.

_Чи насправді я цього прагну?_ Запитувала вона сама в себе. _Просто мати біля себе когось, хто вислуховуватиме її __"__скиглення__"?_

Життя шляхетної панни у Вінтерфеллі було досить самотнім, і Джейні Пуль та ще декілька інших дівчат, вкупі з септою Морденою та матір'ю не могли сильно змінити його. Вона припускала, що перспектива зустрічі з гарненьким принцом, котрий забере її подалі від обридлого Вінтерфеллу, таки зіграла роль із новими почуттями до Джоффрі... їй вистачало клепки, щоб зрозуміти це. Врешті-решт, вона ж провела незліченні ночі протягом років, уявляючи саме таку ситуацію.

_Чи мені справді потрібен хтось лише для того, щоб підхопити, коли зомлію?_ Зараз це припущення звучало по-дурному...

_Але чому це так боляче вразило мене?_ Подумалось, коли дівчина перевернулась набік в ліжку.

Що вона очікувала отримати від своїх нареченого? Відповідь була доволі очевидною, жити разом з ним і завести сім'ю, стояти біля нього, як мати - біля батька... але ця перспектива здавалась нездійсненною, коли вона думала про Джоффрі. Годі було й уявити себе біля нього... вона майже не знала хлопця, і вже _мріяла_ про їхнє ідеальне спільне майбутнє, ігноруючи його власні бажання та забаганки. Вона мріяла про спільне майбутнє, поки він був деінде, блукав розчавлений, наче його душу придавлював тягар всього світу, самотній... навіки, так це виглядало. Вона рідко бачила його в присутності інших людей, навіть в присутності його родини, і тепер видавалось, після слів її нареченого, що в неї не буде навіть шансу краще пізнати його взагалі. Так наче від того хлопця залишився лише безтілесний привид, котрого майже не було видно під склепіннями замку.

Покарання промайнуло на диво швидко, з якоїсь причини, і вони приєднались до каравану на південь, до столиці. Санса зауважила, скільки часу провела в самоаналізі, чомусь, чим ніколи раніше не займалась. Вона майже не бачила Джоффрі, проте й сама не шукала його, поглинута спогляданню власних думок.

Було несподіванкою зустріти його біля Рубінового броду, в місці, де караван зупинився на перепочинок до кінця дня.

\- Принце Джоффрі! - почала вона, із здивуванням виринувши з виру думок, коли майже зіткнулась з ним; юнак сидів в дивній позі із схрещеними зігнутими колінами, обличчям до річки, заплющивши очі.

\- Леді Сансо, - відреагував він, моргаючи, та поглянув догори. Здавалось, що хлопець готовий чкурнути звідси, але перш подивився їй за спину, - І септа Мордена? - запитав він.

\- Я втекла від неї, - призналась дівчина, злегка нервова посмішка ледь не зламала виважений вираз обличчя. Вона не чинила такого від шестирічного віку...

\- ... Справді? - запитав він, здивований, перевів погляд на Леді, котра як завжди супроводжувала свою господарку.

\- Мені було потрібно трохи часу побути наодинці... щоб подумати... - просто пояснила вона, перш ніж похитати головою. - Можеш не тікати геть, я просто піду далі, - додала дівчина і рушила повз нього.

\- Ні, зажди, - сказав він, коли вона вже пройшла біля нього на інший бік.

Дівчина промовчала, але зупинилась, дивлячись на нього із цікавістю.

\- Ти... можеш залишились, якщо бажаєш, - сказав він, знизаючи плечима наче від болю.

\- ... Гаразд, - мовила Санса, сіла на чималу каменюку навпроти Джоффрі, майже торкаючись ногами води річки.

Вони сиділи посеред тиші, що тривала, здавалось, з годину; Санса повльно заплющила очі, загубившись в бурі відчуттів та постійному леготінні річкових вод.

\- Про що ти думаєш? - Джоффрі налякав її несподіваним питанням.

Вона на мить поглянула на нього, куточки губ злегка піднялись. - Я скажу, якщо ти мені скажеш, - мовила вона, - Проте ти маєш відповісти чесно, - додала вона.

Здається Джоффрі сприйняв цю пропозицію цілком серйозно, дивлячись на скелю, де вона сиділа, перш ніж підняти погляд догори: - Гаразд, звучить справедливо, - сказав він, глибоко вдихнув і знову перевів погляд на річку, перш ніж продовжити: - Я розмірковував про те, як колись візьму човен і пропливу по Тризубу... серед звивистих течій та вітру. Я би зупинявся на ніч в невеличких селах, можливо куштував би їхнє вино, - розповів він.

\- Це звучить цікаво... навіть заспокійливо. Маю припущення, що в Річкових землях є чимало цікавого, якщо дослідити їх... проте врешті від тебе буде тхнути потом, - сказала Санса, зморщивши ніс, вона так само споглядала річкові води.

\- Гм, така думка ще ніколи не спадала мені на розум, - він пирхнув із сумною посмішкою. Юнак на хвильку замовк, перш ніж продовжити із зітханням, - Це просто... Я... раніше _було_ таке бажання... але зараз... - він затнувся безпорадно, знизаючи плечима, - Мені вже все байдуже. Я пригадую всі причини, чому раніше бажав це зробити, захоплення від побудови власноруч човна, на котрому попливу, уявляю посмішку, котру мав би, коли вираховував би майбутній маршрут... я пам'ятаю це все, але зараз перспектива такої подорожі видається... нудною, навіть нікчемною, - сказав він, спостерігаючи за жмутом листя, що коливався на водах, аж поки не зник за вигином русла.

\- Як щодо тебе? - зненацька продовжив юнак, похитуючи головою.

Санса почухала перенісся в задумі, перш ніж відповісти: - Я... насправді думала про купу різних речей, насправді. Я розмірковувала над своїм місцем у Вінтерфеллі та за його межами... думала про тебе також, взагалі-то, - закінчила вона.

І що саме? - запитав Джоффрі, маючи вигляд, наче йому цікаво всупереч власному бажанню.

\- Ну... ти для мене ще та загадка, і для всіх у Вінтерфеллі, насправді. Я намагалась розпитати про тебе поміж інших людей, адже поговорити з тобою напряму виявилось...

\- Складно? - запитав Джоффрі із гримасою.

Санса злегка посміхнулась, киваючи.

\- І що ж ти дізналась? - запитав він десь за хвильку.

Санса трохи відкинулась назад, перебираючи пасма волосся пальцями і повільно дихаючи: - Насправді якусь маячню. Томмен казав, що ти "дуже злий", і Марцелла сказала, що Томмен був правий, але й що ти сильно змінився останнім часом. Твій дядько Тиріон казав, що ти "швидко заводишся", щоб це не означало... проте я вважаю, що це найменш відповідний опис для тебе зі всіх, що я взагалі чула, - сказала вона із швидким пирханням, що не личило леді.

\- ... Зрозуміло, - пробурмотів Джоффрі. Він скривився, коли здоровенна крапля води впала йому на голову, і Санса поглянула вверх, зауваживши, як небо хутко затягує хмарами.

\- Те, що я побачила, не має нічого спільного із тими їхніми описами, - продовжила вона.

Між ними запала тривала мовчанка, довша за всі попередні під час цієї розмови. Лише звуки річки і джоффрине нерегулярне дихання порушувало тишу.

Врешті принц нахилив голову вбік: - І що ж ти побачила? - запитав він тихим голосом.

Санса подивилась на нього задумливо, вирішивши, що вже можна висловити все, що вона думає...заручини вже можна вважати анульованими та не зважати на них, Джоффрі висловився досить чітко...

\- Ти не є злим, і тим більше не "швидко заводишся". Ти задумливий юнак, котрому насправді не начхати на оточуючих, але ти сам вирішив закритись від всіх навколо. Таке враження, що ти контролюєш кожен рух тіла чи жест, наче весь час в напруженні, наче ти несеш на плечах тягар, такий великий, що він вичавив з тебе всі залишки емоцій... ти виглядаєш... ти... - Санса перервала свої (як би це назвала Ар'я - _скиглення_), досягнувши емоційного піку.

\- Я виглядаю, як..? - запитав Джоффрі, дивлячись їй прямо в очі; навколо них вже почав накрапати дощ, плин річки ставав все бурхливішим.

\- Ти виглядаєш... _зламаним_, - нарешті вона змогла знайти _вірне слово_, - Так наче той тягар врешті розчавив тебе. Так наче твоя душа полишила тіло і вилетіла геть, залишивши безжиттєву оболонку, так наче ти перебував у відчаї так довго, що вже й забув, що таке переживати за когось, - вимовила вона швидко, на одному подиху.

Джоффрі швидко моргав, дивлячись вдалину повз неї, притуливши долоню до рота, та нахилився вперед, не наважуючись навіть на мить поглянути на неї. Його реакція була кришталево чіткою, як вода в струмку.

\- ... Вибач, це вихопилось наче саме по собі, - продовжила вона із зітханням, зла сама на себе. Дівчина поглянула на свою сукню, що швидко намокала від дощу, та похитала головою, - Я так думала до того, як ти сказав мені щодо заручин...

\- Сансо, я... - Джоффрі спробував перебити її, але вона заперечливо похитала головою, не дивлячись на хлопця.

\- Ні, ні, все добре, мабуть я розумію... я... - вона наче проковтнула щось кисле, перш ніж підвестись, - Ти висловився однозначно там, у Вінтерфеллі. Я поговорю з батьком сьогодні, скажу йому, що не зможу... він вислухає мене, якщо я звернусь серйозно, - сказала вона, розвертаючись; серце нещадно защемило від болю, та вона бажала закінчити цю справу якнайшвидше, щоб не так _боліло_.

\- САНСО! - заволав Джоффрі, і вона відчула, як напружені руки вхопили її за плечі і силою розвернули назад. Їй наче заціпило, коли побачила, як Джоффрі плаче, не приховуючи цього; сльози змішувались з краплями дощу, очі почервоніли, а обличчя перекривилось від нестримного відчаю: - Це не через _тебе_, трясця! Я ж казав, що це не через тебе! - закричав він зі злості, очі набули божевільного виду, наче той бездонний відчай враз закипів і почав виливатись назовні, як гній з інфікованої рани. - Я, я, я... він повторював, хаотично вдихаючи повітря, досі тримаючи її за плечі, не знаходячи слів, - Я веду _війну_, Сансо! - нарешті він вигукнув, дивлячись так, наче не знав, що робити далі.

Те, як він це сказав, спричинило появу мурашок вздовж її спини, але дівчина опанувала себе, кажучи подумки собі, що має бути хороброю, не зважаючи на злам джоффриного сталевого самоконтролю. Юнак гучно видихнув і продовжив: - Це правда, те що ти казала, це все правда, - він затнувся на мить, наче подавившись словами, і відпустив її, - Я справді зламаний, бо не знаю, що далі робити, я не можу з цим справитись, це неможливо, - він бурмотів, заплющивши очі, намагаючись опанувати свій стан.

\- Джоффрі, яка _війна_? То, то Таргарієни..? - запитала вона, шокована тим, як його витримка наче випарувалась в ніщо.

Джоффрині спроби поновити самоконтроль провалились, як він гірко засміявся, хитаючи головою. - Ох, Сансо, якби ж, якби ж то були Таргарієни... Я б вибрав боротись проти сотні драконів та мільйону дотракійців, якби мав право вибору... - прошепотів він, не втримавшись на ногах, і гепнувся дупою прямо в багно, тримаючись долонями за обличчя від сорому.

Санса витріщалась на нього, волосся на шиї стало дибки, долоні злегка тремтіли, коли Джоффрі закашлявся і почав майже маніакально терти обличчя. Він різко вдихав раз на дві секунди, і коли врешті опустив руки, то на обличчі вже був звичний нейтральний вираз. - Леді Сансо, - почав хлопець із найсумнішою зі всіх, коли-небудь бачених нею, пародією на посмішку, - Я... Пробачте мій зрив... Я лише жартував... - бурмотів він, маючи порожній вигляд.

\- Ні, - відповіла вона, стаючи на коліна; бруд забризкав них сукні, коли вона із силою схопила Джоффрі за руку, - Не смій знову загубитись у відмовках. Війна проти _кого_? Джоффрі, проти кого ти воюєш? - запитала вона.

\- Та не воюю я, просто...

\- Джоффрі. Ти погодився, що казатимеш правду, - вона продовжила тиснути, торкнулась долонею його голови і практично повернула її, щоб їхні погляди могли зустрітись; її серце дико тупотіло в грудях. _Прошу, розкажи мені, прошу, допоможи зрозуміти_, думала вона, _примушуючи_ його говорити.

\- Я... - пробурмотів Джоффрі, навіть не опираючись її маніпуляціям; світло-зелені очі пересіклись із її сірими, і він загубився у спогадах. - Цикл, - прошепотів він, від того слова мурахи побігли по всьому тілу дівчини.

\- Що за Цикл? - запитала вона раптово приглушеним голосом.

\- ... Білі блукачі, Інші. Бран Будівельник та всі ті герої лише ледь-ледь стримали їх декілька тисяч років тому. Ті потвори знову прокинулись... і я не можу їх зупинити... - прошепотів він механічно, відводячи погляд набік.

\- Білі блукачі... вони ж... то лише легенда... - почала затинатись Санса.

Джоффрі виглядав спустошено, так наче щойно прийняв рішення не брехати їй: - Стіна була збудована не для того, щоб тримати за нею _здичавілих_, - мовив він, знову переводячи погляд на річку, котра вирувала, підсилена водою з дощу, - Я бачив їх своїми очима, відчував плоттю крижаний дотик їхніх мечів, бачив оскали мерців, як цілі підрозділи вставали з мертвих, зоб полювати та вбивати живих... - продовжив він відсторонено.

\- Джоффрі... ти... що... - вона почала затинатись, коли Джоффрі знову перевів погляд на неї.

\- Ти бажала знати, тепер ти знаєш. Врешті-решт їх не можливо зупинити, жодна з попередніх незліченних цивілізацій, котрих вони знищили, не змогла зупинити цей наступ, - він зупинив сповідь, хитаючи головою, - Що я взагалі роблю... - прошепотів юнак, перш ніж витягти кинджал і поглянути на нього задумливо.

_Він збожеволів,_ думала вона шоковано, відчуваючи важкість в грудях. Але його слова звучать так гірко, наче він справді описує власний досвід.

\- Джоффрі... як ти взагалі можеш це все знати? - запитала дівчина.

Він відвів погляд від кинджала і поглянув на неї, вагаючись щодо чогось, перш ніж ледь видно кивнути сам до себе. - Щоразу, як я помираю, то прокидаюсь у власному тілі в своїй кімнаті, через три дні після смерті Джона Аррина. Я переживав повторно це життя десятиліттями... можливо вже й століттями... Я бачив, як ніщо, мені знайоме, від магії до холодної сталі - ніщо не здатне протистояти їм... надії немає... - сказав він, розміщуючи вістря кинджала навпроти серця.

\- Джоффрі, що ти робиш?! - вона майже запищала, усвідомлюючи, що навіжений збирається вкоротити собі віку.

\- Закінчую це життя. Не переймайся, ти нічого не пам'ятатимеш, - сказав він, на обличчі не читалась жодна емоція, коли лезо проткнуло верхній шар шкіри.

\- Джоффрі, припини! - закричала вона, вхопивши його руку, намагаючись вивернути кисть і вирвати зброю із залізного захвату.

\- Сансо, зупинись, ти пораниш себе! - він заволав на неї, дещиця емоцій почулась в голосі, коли Санса потягнула зі всієї сили. Вона зойкнула, якось порізавши долоню об лезо, і Джоффрі відпустив кинджал, так наче це він сам зараз поранився.

\- Сансо! Вибач! Я... я... це життя вже зійшло на лайно... - бурмотів він, намагаючись підвестись, але лише знову впав у багно. Дож поливав обидвох водою як із відра. Санса сахнулась подалі від юнака, застигла на болотистому березі, тримаючи кинджала.

Вона навіжено дихала, а руки сильно тремтіли, поки дівчина роздивлялась зброю та порізаний палець. Вона озирнулась, зауважила, як Джоффрі зробив перший крок до річки, і відчайдушно спробувала придумати вихід із ситуації, щоб зупинити хлопця від втоплення.

\- Магія, ти сказав, що спробував примінити магію проти них, доведи це! - заверещала вона, маючи намір втовкмачити дещицю розумності в цього безумця.

Джоффрі застиг на секунду, похитуючи головою: - Якщо я доведу, то віддаси мені кинджала? - запитав він із посірілим обличчям.

\- Так. Але якщо ти не зможеш, то підеш із мною до мейстера... - хутко проказала вона, і він кивнув на згоду, - І ти забудеш про це, про це _божевілля_, - додала Санса, щоб отримати повторний ствердний кивок, - І, і... і ти дозволиш мені допомогти тобі, - бовкнула вона, очі розширились від здивування, бо Джоффрі й на це кивнув, проте остання вимога змусила його гірко посміхнутись. Він виглядав напрочуд впевненим.

_Він насправді збожеволів_... промовив відчай у свідомості, коли Джоффрі заплющив очі: - Це насправді не зовсім _магія_, якщо буквально трактувати... Але все ж досить близько, це фрагмент моєї душі, що має обмежену самостійність, щоб слугувати зброєю на полі бою... - він затнувся, глибоко вдихнувши.

Санса витерла дощову воду з очей і сама вдихнула на повні груди, намагаючись не впасти, коли Джоффрі відкрив очі. Вона несміливо всміхнулась, повільно киваючи, так наче говорила із дитям: - Б-бачиш? А тепер пішли до... до мого батька, він пошле крука мейстеру Лювіну. Той можливо знайде якесь зілля, чи...

\- Сансо, - мовив юнак із сумною посмішкою, - Подивись назад.

Вона так і зробила - і опинилась прямо перед срібним левом завбільшки з коня; хутром звіра пробігали дивні візерунки, велична біла грива залоскотала шкіру, коли звір почухав свою здоровенну голову об її руку, майже скинувши дівчину в річку, коли присів коло неї.

\- Ну годі, досить, йди сюди, ти, великий жирний котяро, - звернувся Джоффрі із легкою посмішкою, обійняв лева, котрий щойно підійшов до господаря, і погладив гриву; звір замурчав, виглядаючи більшим за людину, навіть коли присів на землю біля нього. Леді збентежено дивилась на Джоффрі та лева, переводячи погляд з одного на іншого і назад, туди й сюди, так наче лютововчиці двоїлось в очах.

Санса нахилила голову, витріщаючись на лева, та моргала знову та знову: - Ні... це неможливо, ти... ти просто підстроїв це все, тримаючи лева десь неподалік, це все дурний жарт, - белькотіла вона, притиснувши тремтячі долоні до рота.

Джоффрі мав вигляд, наче йому боляче від тих слів, поглянув на річку, перш ніж кивнув сам до себе і перевів погляд на Сансу; він простягнув правицю вбік і повільно повернув її, коли трильйони тоненьких золотих та пурпурових ниток матеріалізувались прямо з нічого, з повітря, і почали переплітатись між собою, подвоюючись при перетині в нові лінії, вигадливо переплітаючись, аж поки сяйво не згасло - після того в джоффриній руці опинився довгий меч-півторак, валірійська сталь виблискувала в світлі сідаючого сонця, котре пробивалось крізь хмари. Метал мав золотистий відтінок, дуже подібний, але й дечим відмінний від тої блакиті, що вона бачила на Льоді два чи три рази, коли батько витягував свого дворучного меча.

\- Ні... - прошепотіла Санса, кинджал випав з її рук, коли вона затулила рота. - Ні... - знову невиразно прошепотіла вона, дивлячись на Джоффрі із золотим мечем та срібним левом, наче на ожилого персонажа з легенд про Вік Героїв. Він полишив меча на місці, де стояв, а сам рушив до неї, повільно нахилився і підняв кинджал з землі.

\- Дякую... Світлорев не дуже зручний для таких речей, і я б не рекомендував комусь потонути... ніколи, - пожартував він чорним гумором, маючи вигляд, ніби збирався сказати щось інше, перш ніж похитати головою та відступити назад.

\- Ти... ти справді... повертаєшся назад... щоразу після смерті..? - Санса запитала заціплено.

Джоффрі кивнув, відходячи до свого місця біля скелі: - Моя сутність, так... не переймайся, ти зразу опинишся у Вінтерфеллі, зі своєю родиною... це займе всього декілька хвилин. Ти й не пам'ятатимеш нічого з цього всього, - сказав він, розміщуючи кинджал навпроти серця, і Санса заверещала в паніці, намагаючись відвернути його увагу.

\- Тоді не має значення, якщо й _я_ вб'ю себе! - закричала вона, кидаючи поглядом по сторонам в пошуках чогось гострого.

Джоффрі мав вигляд, наче його щойно вдарили довбнею по голові: - Що, - сказав він тупо.

\- Я вб'ю себе, якщо ти не припиниш цей... цей _ідіотизм!_ Я, я зроблю це! - сказала вона, дико роззираючись, і нарешті прийняла рішення, дивлячись на річку.

Джоффрі й досі виглядав приголомшеним, та похитав головою: - Це ж не якась дурнувата дівоча балада, жінко! Чого ти, трясця, збираєшся цим досягнути?! - заволав він, починаючи рух вперед.

\- А тобі яке діло?! Ти ж все одно побачиш мене через місяць! - вигукнула вона у відповідь, заходячи у воду, потужна течія спробувала потягнути її з собою, та вона продовжила рух; на березі Леді гавкала як навіжена.

Джоффрі виглядав абсолютно збентеженим, кинувшись за нею: - Сансо, стій, щоб тебе..! - заволав він.

Вона зупинилась, розвернулась та подивилась просто на нього: - А тепер ти кинеш того _довбаного_ кинджала, інакше останнім, що ти побачиш перед своїм ймовірним пробудженням, буду я... я буду тонути та кричати у відчаї, бо ти та-а-акий дурний, твердолобий ідіот! Занадто поглинутий у своїх бідах, щоб побачити допомогу! - закричала вона.

Джоффрі зупинився посеред кроку, дивлячись на річку: - Сансо, просто вийди з води, негайно... будь же розумною людиною, - мовив він, розвертаючи долоні в мирному жесті, так наче вона була Ріконом.

Санса дивилась на нього десь з секунду, перш ніж якась нестримна лють, про існування котрої вона й не підозрювала, не напала на неї, і обличчя перекривилось від гніву: - Розумною?! РОЗУМНОЮ?! - заволала вона в праведному гніві, - Це ти, той хто розповів мені, що світу настане кінець, і що ти безсмертний чаклун, і ти очікуєш від мене розумбульбуль... - її перервала чимала хвиля, що вдарила дівчині по стегні, збиваючи з ніг у воду, та потягнула за собою до середини річки на глибину.

Вона борсалась проти потужної течії, перш ніж виринула на поверхню, безладно кашляючи; дощ забивав поле обзору, коли її знову потягнуло вниз, в глибину, де її вдарило об підводну скелю і закрутило в хмарі бульбашок. Вона вдихнула трохи води, та знову якось спромоглась виринути на поверхню із навіженим криком, і побачила Джоффрі, що плив до неї наче навіжений, долаючи хвилі потужними гребками і вдихаючи лише тоді, коли насправді мав на це потребу.

\- САНСО! - закричав він, коли побачив її, шум дощу приглушував голос хлопця.

\- ДЖОФФБУЕРХ! - вона спробувала відповісти, проте знову опинилась під водою, коли вдарилась об щось, мабуть потонуле дерево; голова загуділа наче дзвін, і вона тонула та тонула та тонула. Поле бачення почало мерехтіти, легені горіли вогнем, а рот відкрився проти її бажання, вдихаючи ще більше води.

Голова дівчини знову виринула на поверхні, і вона вдихнула ще дрібку такого благословенного повітря, перш ніж закашлятись водою, безнадійно намагаючись вдихнути ще, але не маючи змоги на це через воду. що рвалась назовні з легень. - Тримайся! Тримайся, Сансо! - волав він, пірнув та вхопив її ззаду, перекинувши через спину в дивній позиції.

Вона й далі кашляла, поки Джоффрі плив по течії, уникаючи здоровенну скелю, в котру вони б врізались за мить, якби не змінили курс. - Ти не вбив себе, - прохрипіла вона поміж подихами, відчуваючи ріжучий біль між ребрами.

\- Зберігай сили, Сансо, просто дихай, - прокричав він, пірнувши вниз і схопивши її спереду, роззираючись навколо, поки їх несли далі бурхливі води Червонозуба; сонце вже майже повністю заховалось за обрієм, віддаючи цей світ в обійми пітьми.

Санса міцно схопилась за нього, потужна течія намагалась відірвати її від хлопця, коли Джоффрі поглянув їй прямо в очі: - Тут попереду має бути поворот русла! зберігай притомність! - закричав він їй прямо в обличчя.

\- Мої легені, я не можу дихати, - прохрипіла вона між напруженими подихами, жахливий біль поширювався всім тілом.

\- Тримайся, Сансо, давай, швидкі короткі подихи, ти можеш... - сказав він, перш ніж хвиля врізалась в них, і вона майже відпустила Джоффрі. - Будь мужньою, Сансо, - сказав Джоффрі, підгрібаючи рукою направо, - Я знаю, ти можеш, - додав він безпорадно, поїдаючи поглядом щось нижче по течії.

Сансині сльози текли струмками з очей, від болю голова йшла обертом, страшне полум'я горіло в легенях, агонія такої сили, котру вона ще ніколи не відчувала. Їй було холодно, проте тіло вже не здригалось так, як хвильку перед цим. - Ти мене раніше бачив..? В... інших життях? - запитала вона, моргаючи, - Чи була... чи була я хороброю тоді? - запитала дівчина, кашляючи між словами.

\- О так, ти була, Сансо, ти була, - відповів Джоффрі, пливучи й тягнучі її за собою, - навіть коли в тебе відібрали все дороге, ти була хороброю, - додав він в проміжку між черговими хвилями.

Джоффре ствердження чомусь на диво призвело до незвичного піднесення, навіть радості. Щоб там не чекає в майбутньому, вона зустріне це з високо піднятою головою... вона не стане розчаруванням для батька та матері. - Добре... - промовила Санса, сили полишали її, і вона почала тонути прямо біля повороту річки.

Останнім, що вона побачила, був Джоффрі, що розвернувся до неї та дивився з жахом, його обличчя виглядало наче вирізане з каменю, так як це взагалі можливо для людини.

* * *

_* (від перекл.) Видається, що це алюзія на популярний на початку 2000-х інтернет-мем __"__L__ook at my horse__"__._

* * *

Якщо маєте бажання підтримати перекладача та скачати "Пурпурові Дні" в форматі електронної книги - запрошую Вас на Alex Malyarchuk Translations на Патреоні. Окрім "Пурпурових Днів" там знаходить ще чимало чого цікавого.


	47. Розділ 39 Лицарі та Діви

**Розділ 39****:**** Лицарі та Діви.**

**1**

Дівчина повільно розплющила очі, лише щоб побачити напівголого Джоффрі без сорочки, що сидів біля багаття з її боку, зоряне небо над головою проглядалось між гілками могутнього дуба.

\- Ааах, - прохрипіла вона, відчуваючи таку сухість в горлі, як ніколи в житті.

Джоффрі шикнув на Сансу, рушив до неї і напоїв водою із якоїсь дивної чаші з листя та шкіри. - Зберігай сили, вони ймовірно знайдуть нас до ранку, - сказав він, сідаючи біля неї. Хлопець поклав теплу долоню їй на чоло і подарував їй стривожену посмішку.

Санса викашляла ще трошки води та злегка усміхнулась. Їй було тепло і зручно в коконі з листя та ганчірок біля відкритого вогнища. - Кахи-кахи... а ти ще кажав... що че... не дівоча... балада... - ледь вимовила вона гугнявим голосом, одразу заскочена приступом сміху, відчуваючи, наче в грудях провертають лезо ножа. Дівчина застогнала від болю, котрий аж занадто повільно відступав, так наче його відлуння не бажало відпускати її з гострих пазурів, спричиняючи до появи сліз в очах.

Джоффрі ще раз зашипів до неї, тримаючи пальця біля рота: - Кілька твоїх ребер зміщені відносно норми і опинились там, де не треба. Зараз просто помовчи... - сказав він, і вона знову всміхнулась від того звернення, хоча посмішка швидко трансформувалась в гримасу болю. Його слова звучали так, ніби принц звертався до Рікона. - Ти навіжена, тобі це відомо? - юнак мав достатньо нахабності сказати це їй прямо, - Що це в біса на тебе найшло? - запитав він, перш ніж знову приставити пальця до губ, - Ні, зажди. Не відповідай, - додав він із веселою нахабною посмішкою.

_Йому таки вартує частіше посміхатись_, подумала Санса, намагаючись вивільнити потік словесних образ на нього, але спромоглась лише на монументальне позіхання, від чого очі остаточно заплющились.

**2**

_Їй снився величний ліс із густим підліском, переповнений смачнючою дрібною дичиною, котру вона могла б із насолодою поїдати після нетривалого переслідування та ламання карків. Проте зараз на це не було часу, адже вона вловила запах сестри і загавкала до двох знайомо пахнучих ніг позаду неї, перш ніж помчати до них через підлісок; запах добре тримався в повітрі після дощу, що забрав одну з її зграї. Інша її сестра завила на віддалі, почувши гавкання, обидві чули взаємні пахощі, коли вона прошмигнула під поваленим деревом із простягнутими по землі гілками в напрямі тих знайомих ніг, та враз почула віддалені крики._

_\- СЮЮЮДИИИ! ЛЕЕЕЕДІІІ! НІІІМЕРІІІІІЯ! - почула вона, продовживши обнюхування, та петляння лісом, ті звуки мало чим допомагали у визначенні напряму. Тепло близького вогню підсилило її пошуки, коли вона нарешті дісталась галявини і зауважила дві знайомі ноги, що тримали небезпечне полум'я над їхньою головою, розмахуючи ним по колу._

_\- Леді! Чудово! Приведи нас до решти! - проревіли ноги.*_

**3**

Коил Санса знову розплющила очі, то побачила декілька солдатів із суворими обличчями, що несли її на якихось ношах; сонце ледь визирало з-за обрію, а кожен найменший поштовх нош призводив до зойку від болю. - Не переживайте, леді Сансо, ви в безпеці, - звернувся один з тих, в кому вона впізнала батькового вояка.

Вона спробувала запитати про те, де зараз Джоффрі, але лише знову моргнула і знову ж потонула у пітьмі.

Коли дівчина опритомніла знову, то виявила, що знаходиться в таборі, посеред батькового тенту. Батько спав, схиливши голову на плече, сидячи в кріслі та загорнувшись в просту ковдру; Нед мав вигляд, наче постарів на десяток років з моменту їхньої попередньої зустрічі. - Ба... Батьку? - пробурмотіла вона, знову відчуваючи надзвичайну сухість в роті, коли спробувала проковтнути неіснуючу слину.

\- С-Сансо? - запитав він, одразу прокинувшись, та заморгав: - Сансо! - повторив Нед, тягар зайвих років на очах почав спадати з його обличчя, коли він обережно обійняв дочку, зважаючи на стан грудної клітки.

\- Вибач, батьку, через це... - вона затнулась, батько похитав головою.

\- Це моя вина, що не приставив до тебе належного супроводу, більше цього ніколи не трапиться, Сансо, - пообіцяв він.

Кілька непроханих сліз витекли з очей, коли вона обійняла його у відповідь, але якось змогла стриматись від приступу ридання.

_Я мушу повернутись до Джоффрі, не можна випускати його з поля зору._

Те, що вона побачила... цьому не було жодного пояснення. То була магія, прямо як в легендах про Вік Героїв.

Хіба що Джоффрі був _одночасно_ і божевільним, і чаклуном... але якщо він сказав правду... то він воював проти білих блукачів самі боги знають як довго. Висновки з цього факту мали нескінченну кількість варіантів, і вона приклала зусилля, щоб зупинитись на визначеній лінії думок.

\- Сансо, якщо бажаєш повернутись у Вінтерфелл, просто скажи, і Джорі відве...

\- Ні, - вона й сама здивувалась тим, як швидко відповіла, не виказуючи ані дрібки сумніву, так що батько подивився на неї дивним поглядом.

_Заради Богів, Старих та Нових... якщо Джоффрі сказав правду... не дивно, що він такий зламаний, бо воює в безнадійній війні проти оживших потвор з легенд та дитячих казочок._

Кожна мить, що він проживає наодинці, є миттю, під час котрої він й далі потопає у приватній чорній безодні, а якщо зануриться туди занадто глибоко, то може вирішити вбити себе й оновити світ, і тоді вона забуде про це все назавжди. Цього нізащо не можна допустити.

\- Батьку, я можу... - вона пискнула від спроби підвестись, сильна недова рука обережно штовхнула її назад в ліжко. Треба змусити його відшукати Джоффрі та втримати того від імпульсивних дій.

\- Тобі варто відпочивати, - почав повчання Нед, - Мейстери сказали, що ти зможеш знову стати на ноги десь за тиждень, - додав він.

\- Тиждень?! - вигукнула вона. Зайвого тижня в неї не було в запасі!

\- Батьку, будь ласка... принаймні дозволь поговорити з Джо... принцом Джоффрі, це важливо, - заголосила вона.

Нед усміхнувся на те: - Невдовзі ти побачишся із своїм рятівником, але зараз _поспи_, - наказав він.

Вона косо поглянула на нього, бо те слово спричинило до чергового нестримного позіхання, і дівчину поглинула нестримна сонливість, очі почали заплющуватись.

**4**

Санса різко прокинулась, нажахана дивним моментом невпевненості, бо в ту мить не була певна, що саме пам'ятатиме.

_Чи я забула?! Забула те все?!_ Думала вона, й досі в тумані сонливості, і спробувала виборсатись з-під стосу ковдр.

_Джоффрі... срібний лев, річка... боги..._ пригадувала вона, швидко моргаючи та дивлячись на стелю тенту.

_Він ще не зробив те, що запланував, добре..._ подумалось, коли вона повернула голову набік і побачила Джейні Пуль, що вишивала оленя Баратеонів. - Джейні! - сказала вона, знову моргаючи.

\- Санса? Ти прокинулась! - вигукнула та радісно, і поправила матрац, підтягнувши стілець ближче, - Як себе почуваєш? - запитала вона.

\- Ніби все добре, - швидко відповіла Санса, - Я хочу попросити тебе про послугу, можеш привести Джоффрі сюди? Це важливо, - сказала вона подрузі.

\- А-а, він тепер просто "Джоффрі", так? - перепитала та із пустотливим виразом обличчя.

\- Джейні, прошу тебе, це важливо, - сказала Санса.

\- Гаразд, але пізніше ти мені _все_ розповіси, все про те, як напівголий принц виловив тебе з Червонозуба, наче місцевий рибалка - форель, - промовила та мрійливо.

\- Добре! Просто приведи його! - різко мовила Санса.

Джейні вийшла з тенту, полишивши Сансу наодинці зі своїми роздумами... думками, що постійно важчали та ускладнювались.

_Як же це він може якось повертатись в часі назад? Де він цього навчився? І як викликає того здоровенного лева, як містичного захисника? А той меч з валірійської сталі?! Як давно він б'ється з... Іншими?_

Всі ці питання вона бажала озвучити особисто.

Пройшло декілька годин, і Санса вже переймалась, що Джейні якось змогла провалити завдання чи відволіктись на щось інше, іноді її найкраща подруга поводила себе дуже легковажно, і Санса це визнавала перед собою, хоча завжди ревно заперечувала таку оцінку з вуст Ар'ї. Врешті Джоффрі таки прийшов. Він виглядав дещо заспаним, наче почувався трохи некомфортно, повільно підходячи до ліжка, не певний, як поводити себе. Вона зауважила, як Джейні підглядає в щілину на вході в тент, але суворий вираз сансиного обличчя змусив дівчину зникнути, полишаючи їх наодинці, хоча вона встигнула підморгнути наостанок.

\- Леді Сансо, - привітався принц Джоффрі із кивком, зберігаючи нейтральний вираз обличчя, так наче той епізод на річці був лише хворобливим маренням.

\- Джоффрі, - відповіла вона просто.

\- Будь ласка, дозволь мені вибачитись за...

\- Вибачення _не_ приймаються! - вигукнула вона, набурмосившись, - Я подумаю на рахунок вибачення, коли ти розповіси мені, у всіх деталях, все, що знаєш про... бі...

Джоффрі зашипів на неї, швидко пролетівши останні два кроки до ліжка, тримаючи руки в напруженні. - Не тут, адже намети теж мають вуха, - сказав він серйозно.

\- ... Гаразд. Коли ми будемо в безпечному місці, - вона погодилась, суворо дивлячись на нього, - Навіть і не думай про використання того _кинджала!_ Джоффрі, клянусь, якщо ти це зробиш, я... я... - вона затнулась, гарячково перебираючи версії того, як могла б загрожувати йому в іншому часі, - Я дуже розсерджусь на тебе, - закінчила вона свою погрозу, Джоффрі дивився на неї задумливо.

\- _Дуже_ розсерджусь, - додала вона, намагаючись зберегти серйозний вигляд, як лише могла.

Джоффрі дивився на неї, аж враз зареготав, хитаючи головою з недовірою: - О-ох, а-ха-ха, боги... я, а, чому б і ні? - нарешті сказав він сам собі, знизуючи плечима. - Це викличе чимало нічних кошмарів, Сансо. Це... досить довга історія... - сказав він, стискуючи кулаки.

\- Тоді я очікуватиму з нетерпінням, - відповіла вона виважено.

Він зітхнув і нахилився ближче: - Знайдеш мене в Божегаю, коли прибудемо до Королівської Гавані, - прошепотів юнак, приховавши той рух легким поцілунком в чоло, від чого шкірою пішли лоскотки.

\- Знайду, - прошепотіла вона, коли він вийшов з тенту, востаннє глянувши на неї, перш ніж закрили завісу.

**5**

Сни виявились надзвичайно бентежливими та ставали все дивнішими, чим ближче караван наближався до столиці; видіння великих крижаних потвор верхи на здоровенних павуках, що видирались стінами Вінтерфеллу, а вона кричала на них, намагаючись прогнати геть. Іншим разом їй снились похилі пагорби та пласкі пшеничні поля, увагу привертали смачнющі кролики, котрих вона переслідувала між збіжжям. Вона завжди ламала ї шиї, перш ніж починала їсти, вона ж не _дикунка_. Було актом ввічливості надати їм швидку, чисту смерть, перш ніж роздерти теплі тільця.

Королівська Гавань була всім, про що вона лише коли-небудь мріяла, три величні пагорби домінували над ландшафтом, несучи сліди живої історії у формі вражаючого Червоного Замку, блискучої септи Бейлора та зруйнованого Драконячого Лігва. Вулиці _переповнювались_ людьми, крамарями та вояками, возами та крикливим простолюдом; тут було більше людей, ніж вона бачила за все життя, у Вінтерфеллі чи деінде.

Прибуття до Червоного Замку було гарячковим, батько та король одразу кудись відбули разом, а септа Мордена повела її, Брана та Ар'ю до їхніх покоїв, та переконалась, що їхні речі занесуть куди треба.

Пройшло небагато часу, коли Санса вже блукала безлюдним Божегаєм, шукаючи Джоффрі. Септа Мордена стала для неї звичним супутником, як власна тінь, після того інциденту на березі Червонозубу, але добра септа трималась на певній відстані, коли дівчина наблизилась до чардерева; серце билось все сильніше з кожним кроком, а Леді поважно чимчикувала біля неї збоку.

Там вона його й знайшла. Юнак сидів в дивній позі, заплющивши очі і так перекрутивши ноги одна навколо іншої, що аж боляче було дивитись**, тримаючи спину прямою як дошка, а долоні тримаючи на колінах, з'єднавши вказівні та великі пальці кільцями.

\- Леді Сансо, - мовив він, розплющивши очі, відчувши її присутність, так наче використав магію... і наскільки вона знала, так це й було.

\- Джоффрі. Ти можеш облишити те "леді"? Інакше мені доведеться звертатись до тебе як до чарівника Джоффрі, - запитала вона в нього, абсолютно ігноруючи все, що її вчили щодо вихованості.

Ця задумка спрацювала і Джоффрі швидко заморгав: - Авжеж, - сказав він, очевидно виведений цим з рівноваги, хоча й спробував тепло посміхнутись.

_Треба й далі збивати його з пантелику_, подумала дівчина сама до себе, проте щоки зрадливо почервоніли, неприйнятна поведінка змушувала зашарітись. _Це єдиний спосіб витягнути його з мушлі,_ подумалось зненацька.

\- Де ти навчився того... що ти зараз робив? - запитала вона, коли Джоффрі підвівся одним плавним рухом, тіло наче саме підскочило за секунду як пружина. Він запросив її прогулятись за компанію, крокуючи повз чардерево, і Санса одразу пішла за ним, септа рушила також, тримаючись на достатній віддалі. Достатній, щоб наглядати, але не для підслуховування.

\- Медитація... насправді я навчився цього в твого батька, хоча він ніколи це так і не називав, - сказав він, посмішка на обличчі набула щасливого відтінку.

\- ... Що? Я точно ніколи не бачила _батька_ в такій перекрученій _позі_, - заперечила вона, крокуючи збоку від хлопця, поки Джоффрі вів її між деревами та кущами з ретельно доглянутим листям.

\- А, лотос? - запитав він.

\- Е-е-е... - вона заколивалась, перш ніж Джоффрі нахилив голову.

\- Моя, е-е, позиція? - запитав він знову, і Санса кивнула. - Ні, того я навчився від друга в Ї-Ті, де удосконалював це вміння в загальному. Проте це твій батько навчив мене базовим принципам... він медитує досить часто прямо перед чардеревом у Вінтерфеллі, чистить там меча чи просто дивиться на вирізьблений лик на стовбурі, - пояснив він, хоча Санса досі була вражена тим, що Джоффрі просто там між іншим згадав про відвідини напівлегендарної _Ї-Ті_. - Це найменш важлива частина вправи, головним є правильний тип мислення, стан свідомості, котру потрібно очистити від думок та емоцій, - додав він.

Санса переступила через великий корінь, що видерся з-під землі, уважно вивіряючи кроки, щоб уникнути зайвих рухів та болю в ребрах: - Ти часто цим займаєшся..? Ну, очищенням свідомості? - запитала вона його.

Джоффрі нахилив голову туди й сюди, мабуть намагаючись сказати щось відмінне від того, про що думав. Врешті він здався: - Все частіше в останні роки. Залежно від конкретного моменту часу, іноді доволі часто, - сказав він дещо оманливо.

_Мабуть він проводить цілі дні отак, витріщаючись на дерева, якщо каже мені таке..._

\- Гаразд, можемо зупинитись на хвильку, - сказав він, сідаючи навпроти якогось дерева, - Шпигуни майстра-над-шептунами тут не не зможуть нас підслухати, - продовжив юнак, переконавшись, що септа зупинилась також на певній віддалі.

Сансине серцебиття прискорювалось з кожним кроком, і вона відчула піт на бровах, коли сперлась на стовбур біля нього. Прийшов час.

\- Перш ніж я почну, _маю_ дещо прояснити зразу, Сансо, - мовив він, останні залишки веселощів покинули його голос, - Насправді ти ніяк не можеш мені допомогти, так що навіть не пробуй. Не суши собі голову у відчаї, як би придумати спосіб, щоб зупинити потвор, чи щось таке. То лише мій бій, - відрізав він, наголошуючи на останніх словах.

_Він бреше_, підказав їй якийсь прихований інстинкт, і дівчина глибоко вдихнула повітря. Вона не знала чому саме, та щось в цьому ствердженні чулось фальшиве.

\- Добре... але й ти маєш погодитись на мої умови. По-перше, не _вкорочуй_ собі віку, - вона ледь втримала себе в руках, озвучуючи цю абсурдну умову, - Якщо по якійсь дивній причині тобі таки _доведеться_ це зробити - спочатку принаймні переговори зі мною... адже знищення чиєїсь пам'яті в такий спосіб є досить _жорстоким_, - продовжила Санса.

Джоффрі затримав на ній погляд, перш ніж кивнути ствердно: - Гаразд... це справедливо, - сказав він.

_Це мабуть найабсурдніша вимога зі всіх, котрі я виголошувала за життя..._ подумала вона, схиливши голову.

\- І ти маєш пообіцяти бути _чесним_. Не перекручуй правду лише для того, щоб мені не снились жахіття, - наголосила вона, дивлячись хлопцю прямо в очі.

\- Гаразд, - відповів він, не вагаючись.

\- ... З тебе поганий брехун, Джоффрі, - мовила вона із зітханням.

\- Не можу заперечити цього, - погодився він, відводячи погляд вбік. - Ну добре, не обіцятиму нічого, але принаймні постараюсь казати все як є, - нарешті промовив він.

_Доведеться цим задовільнитись... поки що._

\- Ти ще маєш знати дещо дуже важливе, Сансо, - продовжив він, дивлячись їй в очі.

\- Що? - запитала дівчина, прочищуючи горло.

\- Життя на Півдні аж ніяк не є дівочою баладою, - сказав він серйозно, знову повчаючи її, наче говорив до п'ятирічної дитини.

Вона похитала головою в неприйнятті та почала протестувати: - Звичайно ж я це знаю, Джоффрі! Я ж не тупа, я...

\- Так, ти знаєш, - погодився принц, перервавши вибух заперечень, - Свідомо ти вже знаєш, що не все тут є тим, чим здається, і якщо є якась небезпека, навіть якщо ти переоціниш її масштаби, то завжди бажано сприймати її як реальність. Але _емоційно_ ти й досі вважаєш, що потрапила в землі, заселені одними Джейні*** та принцами Дунканами, шляхетними лицарями та різнобарвними турнірами, вихованими леді та праведними королями та лордами...

\- Від тебе це звучить так, наче я якась простачка неотесана... - Санса слабко запротестувала, адже деякі слова її боляче вразили, в те місце, де досі жила маленька дівчинка, що мріяла покинути свій самотній, сірий дім і втекти подалі від набридливих зимових хуртовин.

\- Ти нею не є, - сказав Джоффрі, виправдовуючись, - Просто недосвідчена відносно справжнього світу, і вихована леді Кетлін та тією _септою_ цілковито неправильним чином, - додав він із несподіваним гнівом.

Не кожного дня Сансі отак прямо в очі казали, що вся її освіта та виховання в цілому нічого не варті, тож її щоки залило багрянцем через таку глибоку образу. - Дякую, Джоффрі. Мабуть мені варто прямо зараз втекти в пошуках якоїсь діри, де я плакатиму, аж поки не засну? Чи може натомість споглядати дерева разом з тобою? - визвірилась вона у відповідь, відчуваючи лють в інтонації.

Джоффрі стиснув рота, зітхнув і відвернувся: - Вибач, це було трохи занадто, - визнав він.

\- Але й не було брехнею, - сказала вона.

\- Ні. Слухай, Сансо, - він здригнувся, тримаючись за голову, - Боги, чому це так важко? Дивись, твоя сім'я виростила чудову людину, добру та хоробру, здатну на несподівані висновки, що дивувало мене протягом сотень життів. Ти приховуєш в собі сталевий стержень, котрий ніколи не ламався, не зважаючи на всі ті жахи та труднощі, з котрими ти стикалась в мене _на очах_, знову і знову. Проте є певні нюанси, що потребують _пильної_ уваги, - сказав він.

Санса дивилась на нього із виразом обличчя, неможливим для прочитання: - Мабуть краще записати це у формі поеми, - ледь чутно промовила вона, відводячи погляд, бо зашарілась ще сильніше, - Я рада, що принаймні щось варте поваги в мені таки є... - пробурмотіла вона їдко, перш ніж знову поглянути на нього, - Просто скажи вже, що збирався, - додала дівчина.

Джоффрі підвівся і покликав жестом її за собою, вони продовжили прогулянку стежкою. - Турніри та лицарі і одягнуті в розкішні шати діви є лише тонким шаром, що приховує жорстокий світ ударів в спину та війни. Всі ті різнокольорові знамена існують лише, щоб приховати факт - лицарі є лише трохи більшим за звичайних горлорізів та вбивць, котрі слідують наказам їхніх зверхників, котрі самі заслабкі фізично, щоб убезпечити свої позиції, або через збочене розуміння лояльності. Дворяни плетуть інтриги та змовляються через особисті інтереси, і їхні змови приводять лише до війни та розрухи, врожаї та цілі поселення перетворюються на попіл через нікчемні амбіції та славу, через ницу зміну того, хто сидітиме на вершині влади протягом дрібного проміжку історії, але королівства витрачають цілі десятиліття, щоб повернутись до попереднього стану. Діви та леді займаються тим же самим, обмінюючись плітками та інформацією в жалюгідній грі інтриг, щоб тимчасово підняти свої родини ближче до вершин влади - а чи й щоб особисто побачити їхню поразку та повне знищення, вони використовують невинних та наївних в своїх цілях. Небезпека чатує _всюди_, Сансо, зайве слово не в тому місці та не в той час може призвести до падіння цілих династій з тисячолітньою історією, а озброєне насильство завжди витає між нами, і потрібно лише найменший привід, щоб кровопролиття почалось прямо тут, в Червоному Замку, або й будь-де в Семи Королівствах, - закінчив Джоффрі із апломбом, маючи похмурий вираз.

Санса просто крокувала, не підводячи очей від землі, і повільно дихала: - Здається ти найбільш цинічна людина зі всіх, бачених мною, - прокоментувала вона їдко, намагаючись приховати зростаючий неспокій.

\- Мабуть ти права, врешті-решт людський розум не призначений для безсмертного існування. Ти ж сама сказала - я зламаний. Частково тому, що я особисто тисячі разів бачив все, щойно описане, і тепер це вся метушня здається мені безглуздою, - сказав він відверто, не маючи змоги приховати емоції, котрі було важко розшифрувати, - Але це не важливо, - буркнув він, хитаючи головою, - А що важливо, так це те - хочеш ти цього чи ні, але ти лише пішак в тому, що моя матінка любить називати "Грою Престолів". Це те, чим і здається, Сансо, підла гра, що поглине тебе, як би ти не опиралась, - він й далі наполягав.

Принц зупинився біля малого природного рову, сівши на похилий схил. Санса сковзнула вниз біля нього, не зважаючи на бруд на сукні. - Отже ти кажеш, що світ був жахливим місцем ще навіть до того, як дізнався про... _Інших_, - мовила вона, відчуваючи в душі порожнечу. Думка про те, як вона розповість Джейні деталі своєї "романтичної" зустрічі з принцом, вже видавалась гірким жартом. - То до чого ти ведеш? - запитала дівчина, несвідомо обійнявши Леді, руді локони перемішались із біло-сірим хутром. Ніколи в житті вона ще не так говорила з ким-небудь, дворянином, нареченим чи принцом, а там більше зі всіма трьома в одній особі. Куди й ділись намертво завчені патерни поведінки та галантності, гідної шляхетної леді; в цю мить вона про те й не думала.

\- А, так. Знаю, що це суворо, але ти _маєш_ зрозуміти. Ніколи і нікому не розповідай про те, що я зараз розкажу, інакше все стане ще небезпечнішим. Тут в столиці і стіни мають вуха, і шпигуни від десятка різних "гравців" бажатимуть підслухати будь-яке слово, що ти промовиш за межами безпечних місць, котрих в Червоному Замку майже _немає_. А ще... що б ти чи я не робили, завжди є шанс, що все навколо піде шкереберть наче саме по собі... - він затнувся, витягнувши кинджал, і Санса вже приготувалась стрибнути до нього. Вона аж ніяк не може дати йому вбити себе і полишити отак _саму_, із збереженою пам'яттю чи ні, не важливо... їй і досі було важко осягнути розумом ту концепцію.

Він здивував дівчину, коли витягнув зброю з піхов, одразу запхав її назад і передав їй. - І що мені з ним робити? - запитала вона, обережно тримаючи кинджала, а рана на руці запульсувала від болючого спогаду.

\- Завжди носи його при собі, бажано десь приховано, - сказав він, і вони обоє підвелись; Джоффрі підійшов до неї ззаду, обійняв і трохи повернув направо, так як вирахував, під яким кутом септа не зможе їх побачити: - Якщо противник зауважив зброю, то тримай його ось так, наблизивши до грудей, вістрям донизу, - сказав він, взявши її за руку, і продемонстрував як треба, лоскочучи шию подихом, - Інакше, тримай його догори ногами, плоским краєм вздовж зап'ястку, приховуючи в руці та довгому рукаві твоєї сукні.

\- Джоффрі, це ж абсурдно, для цього ж існують вартові та присяжні воїни...

\- Чи ти мене взагалі _слухала_? - він майже виплюнув слова, - Вартових можна підкупити, присяжних воїнів можна зарізати. Якщо я вже втягую тебе у це все, то зроблю це як має бути, трясця! - він оскалився, в голосі почувся відтінок відчаю, поки юнак шепотів їй це все на вухо.

\- Добре, добре... я... що... що мені робити далі? - запитала вона, налякана силою _переконання_ в його голосі. Якщо ігри з кинджалом допоможуть розговорити його, то вона це _зробить_, чорти б його забрали.

\- Тримай міцно, але так, щоб суглоби пальців не побіліли. Навіть не намагайся чинити опір на відстані, бо не матимеш жодного шансу на успіх, і швидше за все загинеш від того. Хто б не спробував на тебе напасти, він ймовірно захоче захопити тебе живою і очевидно сильно недооцінить тебе, що можна зробити фатальною помилкою і перевагою в бою на нашу користь, - пояснював Джоффрі, ведучи її руку і показуючи рух, рухаючи її вбік чи вперед на рівень шиї. - Якщо він схопить тебе, матимеш кілька секунд щоб вгатити йому лезо в шию... він не очікуватиме цього. Роби це зі всієї сили, але все ж так, щоб не втратити рівноваги та точності. Лезо сковзне всередину із напрочуд малим опором плоті, - сказав він, малюючи уявні лінії пальцями на власній шиї, - Якщо він матиме повний латний обладунок та шолом, встроми лезо під нижню щелепу, - юнак й далі пояснював базові принципи вбивства, Санса почала відчувати нудоту, слідуючи наказам наче як в тумані.

\- Не коливайся, - сказав він, перш ніж передати їй кинджал остаточно, і відступив вбік, обережно ведучи її поміж купок кольорового каміння; Леді зацікавлено обнюхувала шматки жовтого вапняку.

\- ... Не... буду, - відповіла вона, поправляючи складки на сукні. - А тепер можеш _нарешті_ пояснити, що з тобою сталось? Інші, магія і це безсмертя, я, я просто _не_ розумію, - сказала вона.

Джоффрі поглянув на неї із симпатією, поправляючи пасмо волосся, - Це складно... стільки всього трапилось, стільки жахливих речей... - прошепотів він, заглибившись в спогади.

\- Ну то почни із самого початку, - наполягала вона, маючи намір витягнути з нього все.

\- З початку? А-а... це займе не один день... може навіть декілька тижнів, навіть якби я мав той час, та котрого в мене немає, - сказав він загадково.

\- Тоді розкажи стисло, все одно батько залишиться тут на декілька _років_. Я маю час, - продовжила вона.

\- Я... - юнак затнувся, дивно порухавши губами, - Я ще ніколи нікому це все не розповідав... - він раптово усвідомив, сідаючи на чималу кам'яну брилу.

\- Завжди щось відбувається вперше, - зауважила Санса, сівши коло нього і практично тиснучи на хлопця; дівчина зосередила всю увагу на ньому, не відволікаючись ні на що інше. Цього разу він вже не викрутиться.

Принц зітхнув, світло-зелені очі набули якось дивного блиску, коли він перевів погляд вдалину, далеко за межі божегаю, далеко за межі часу: - Я був придурком в своєму першому житті. Уникну деталей, але я був жорстоким та дурний, і коли прийшов час правити... менш ніж через рік від сучасного часу, то Вестерос загорівся у полум'ї громадянської війни, де всі воювали зі всіма, - він проголосив пророцтво похмурим голосом.

Сансине дихання зупинилось, долоні проти її бажання піднялись до рота: - Але... але _як?_ Як зараз може статись повстання проти законного короля? І менш ніж за _рік__?_ В королівствах панує мир! - вигукнула вона різко, приголомшена новиною.

\- З багатьох причин, але зараз це несуттєво. Мене отруїли на власному весіллі, і коли біль пройшов, я опритомнів на своєму ліжку в Червоному Замку, за три дні після смерті Джона Аррина, - сказав він.

\- Тебе отруїли?! - вона майже заверещала, понизивши голос лише після джоффриного жесту, - ... І... на весіллі? То було наше..? - дівчина здригнулась незручно.

Джоффрі ніби боровся сам із собою протягом секунди, перш ніж похитав головою: - Ні. Наші заручини вже давно були розірвані до того часу, - пояснив він.

\- О... і хто то була? - запитала Санса.

\- Справді, Сансо? - Джоффрі запитав у відповідь, нахмурюючись.

\- Я тут намагаюсь прийняти факт того, що ти вмер від отрути і воскрес через якусь зловісну магію! Хіба зайвим буде уточнити трохи більше? - відрізала вона.

Це наче подіяло, хлопець виглядав приголомшеним, але швидко опанував себе; - Ну, то була Маргері Тирелл, - сказав він, так наче незграбно виправдовувався.

Санса поглянула на нього із зростаючим задоволенням: - А вона гарненька? - уточнила вона із хитрою посмішкою, що точно не пасувала шляхетній леді.

\- Е-е-е, я, е-е... - забелькотів він.

Санса заплющила очі, хитаючи головою.

Джоффрі поклав долоню їй на плече, нахиляючись ближче: - Так, але вона виявилась підступною інтриганкою і маніпуляторкою, запевня...

Його перервало нестримне сансине хихотіння, вона дивилась на нього очима, повними не сліз, а веселощів. - О, Джоффрі, виявляється ти надзвичайно наївний як на безсмертного воїна із Віку Героїв! - пояснила вона, не маючи сил стримати сміх, від самого звуку чого почала реготати ще сильніше. Джоффрі просто вирячився на неї, похмурий та серйозний вираз обличчя поступово змінювався на посмішку.

\- Ти сприймаєш це незвично спокійно, - зауважив він.

Сансине хихотіння припинилось: - Спокійно? Спокійно?! - перепитала вона, підводячи брови, - Це не те слово, що я б використала.. я би... бачити твоє зніяковіння _після_ всього пережитого... - вона похитала головою. - Дякую, мені цього бракувало, - додала вона із неспокійною посмішкою.

_Тепер багато чого стає зрозумілим... Не знаю, чи та тиреллівська леді була щасливою чи проклятою..._ подумала вона, відчувши несподіваний гострий укол. Санса злегка схилила голову, відганяючи ту думку. Вона вже навіть не переймалась щодо анульованих заручин, все, чого вона бажала в цю мить - зрозуміти, що ж коїться, і допомогти Джоффрі подолати це. Ця... _ситуація_ вбиває його, навіть більш жахливим способом, аніж просто звичним фізичним болем. Він потребує допомоги, і вона єдина, хто може витягнути з нього більш ніж два десятки слів. Ані дядьки, ані брат та сестра, навіть батько чи мати, _ніхто_ взагалі не здатен підтримати юнака, не кажу чи вже про просту _розмову_.

\- Гадаю, що мені теж, - прошепотів він через хвильку, повільно нахиляючись до неї, наче знову загубившись в спогадах, - Якщо максимально скоротити... я спочатку не знав, що коїться. Я одразу спробував помститись кривдникам, точніше тим, кого я вважав кривдниками, намагався змінити хід подій, щоб опинитись на вершині влади, як і решта гравців... от лише я був найменш компетентним зі всіх них, - сказав він з пирханням, - З часом я почав досліджувати причину, _мету_ мого стану, і врешті дізнався, що я був... створений для виконання єдиного завдання. Маю зупинити Другу Довгу Ніч, - додав хлопець потойбічним голосом, - З того часу я намагаюсь зупинити їхній прихід... - закінчив він.

_Намагаюсь_, те слово звучало відлунням всередині сансиної голови. Він програвав, потужний та безстрашний король-чаклун програвав раз за разом, життя за життя, програвав знову та знову проти найбільш жахаючих потвор з легенд та казок, _споконвічного_ ворога, котрий знову прокинувся.

\- Отже ти фактично обраний самою долею і маєш самотужки зупинити кінець світу, - почала Санса, в голові гупало, коли вона моргала.

\- Ну, з одного боку так і є... - пробурмотів він.

\- ... І ти же мав нахабність стверджувати, що моє життя то не дівоча балада... - сказала вона, дразнячи гримасою, та живіт на мить скрутило у вузол, як вона уявила Брана та Ар'ю, що перетворились на, на... на _віхтів_. На оживші тіла, що повернулись з того світу лише для вбивства її друзів та родичів.

Джоффрі безпорадно здригнувся, і Санса ледь змогла стримати черговий небажаний приступ сміху. Останнім часом це ставалось все частіше та частіше.

_Це все якось нереально,_ подумала вона, роздивляючись тремтливі долоні.

\- Я... Мабуть мені знадобиться трохи часу, щоб... обдумати це все... - пробурмотіла дівчина, коли долоні затремтіла так, як ніколи раніше навіть під час зимового сніговію.

Джоффрі схопив її долоні, дивлячись просто в очі: - Розумію. Якщо буде важко, то можу навчити тебе очищувати свідомість. Це допомагало мені так часто, що вже й не порахувати, - сказав він лагідно; тремтіння долонь ще посилилось і перейшло на тіло, тому вона була змушена вхопитись за його руку, щоб не втратити рівновагу.

\- Т-ти маєш на увазі - навчиш витріщатись на дерева? - вона спробувала вколоти, але шпилька прозвучала глухо, як уявився крижаний апокаліпсис, що поглинав світ знову і знову, поки Джоффрі безнадійно боровся проти цього, наче моряк посеред неймовірного шторму.

Принц швидко закотив очі, так ніби сказав сам собі "так і знав, що це станеться", перш ніж знову поглянути на неї: - Мабуть на сьогодні вже досить, - почав він, проте Санса підняла голову з його плеча і втупилась поглядом прямо в очі.

\- Ні, - прошепотіла вона люто, - Навіть не думай про те. Ти не зможеш сам винести той тягар, - додала дівчина, наче просвердлюючи його поглядом наскрізь.

Неподалік почулось кахикання септи Мордени, і Сансі ледь вдалось стриматись, щоб не підстрибнути на місці. Вона озирнулась, побачивши кислий вираз обличчя септи, котра з обуренням спостерігала таку неналежну для леді поведінку.

\- Я вже збирався йти, септо, - сказав Джоффрі нейтральним голосом, підводячись.

\- Джоффрі! - Санса підвищила голос, знову хапаючи його руку: - Ми ще поговоримо пізніше? - запитала вона.

Юнак злегка кивнув, наче відчуваючи біль, перш ніж швидко піти з галявини. Полишаючи її наодинці з септою та ймовірним повчанням для юної леді від її виховательки.

**6**

Принаймні на рахунок одного Джоффрі не помилявся, але вона інколи йому про це не розкаже.

Нічні жахіття.

Вона виявила, що все частіше прокидається посеред ночі, серце дико калатало в грудях, коли вона намагалась пригадати щось окрім всепоглинального відчуття жаху. Простирадла намокали від поту, а горло хапали спазми. навіть в ті дні, коли вона не спілкувалась з Джоффрі. З часом все стало настільки погано, що вона була змушена пускали Леді в кімнату, адже краще засипала, відчуваючи теплу вагу біля ніг.

_Він живе посеред цього жаху роками... може навіть десятиліттями... Мої сни то ніщо в порівнянні з тим, що він бачив на власні очі,_ думала вона про себе посеред глупої ночі. _Я маю бути сильною._

Щоб там він не казав то те, яким був зайнятим, та це виявилось правдою. Вона часто зауважувала юнака верхи на Місячному Сяйві, він мчав самі боги лише знають куди, щодня, а іноді й посеред ночі.

Декілька тижнів промайнули як один, за той час вони зустрічались лише кілька разів. Джоффрі пояснив, після її постійного набридання, як працює Довга Ніч, намагаючись підібрати менш страшні описи та слова, так їй здалось. Якщо такою був його задум, то він провалився повністю. Довга Ніч насправді виявилась величною, нематеріальною машиною, схожою на механічний годинник, створеною для знищення всього життя, і вона невпинно працювала протягом мільйонів та мільйонів років, знищуючи сотні могутніх та жахаючих цивілізацій. _Пурпур_, магічна сила, що зробила юнака _відносно_ безсмертним, була створена, щоб зупинити геноцид (але ким, того він не пояснив, і Санса й сама не знала, чи бажає дізнатись); та сила також постійно пробувала та провалювала спроби виконати завдання через своїх "носіїв", скільки раз - годі й порахувати.

Санса швидко виявила, що занурилась в незвичний світ, котрий не розуміла й не могла осягнути, ар'їні дитячі витівки та погоні за котами мало чим могли допомагали з відверненням уваги.

_Що ж може людина зробити проти такої потойбічної сили?!_

Джоффрі лише кисло посміхався на те питання.

Навіть її уроки з септою Морденою, що раніше були приводом для гордості для них обидвох, втратили свою принаду. Вона часто виявляла, що дивиться з вікна на подвір'я, розмірковуючи про таємничі джоффрині плани та забувши про вишивку в руках. Вона також не могла вже співати, як раніше, власний голос звучав приглушено для її вух.

Джейні вважала, що це все побічні наслідки її "кохання" до Джоффрі, а Ар'я здається насолоджувалась на повну тим, як її сестра, раніше "бездоганна", тепер постійно провалювала звичні досягнення. Невдачі Санси змусили септу поговорити з її батьком, але вся його увага була прикута до майбутнього Турніру Правиці.

Турнір... Турнір Правиці був тим, про що вона мріяла все життя, і навіть більшим. Великі прапори та знамена майоріли на вітрі, розвіваючись над веселою _юрбою_ містян та простого люду, що кричали та гуділи в унісон зі звуками лицарських ударів. Власне лицарі демонстрували розмаїття емальованих обладунків, від старовинної на вигляд бронзи лорда Йона Ройса до облямованої золотом білої кіраси сера Барірстана. Здається кожен дім Семи Королівств відповів на заклик короля, і ціле містечко з наметів, більше за Вінтерфелл, враз виросло навколо турнірних полів.

Окрім захоплення та радості від видовищ, Санса все ж не могла повністю приглушити ті ростки неспокою, посіяні Джоффрі; вона споглядала лицарів та шляхетних леді із незвичною тривогою. Чи то насправді був лише тонкий шар цивілізованості над варварським світом, як він це описував?

Проте вигляд сера Джеймі Ланністера в його сяючій золотій броні, що зіткнувся з лицарем дому Редвінів, вбраного в яскраві червоно-сині барви, і _ревіння_ натовпу, таке сильне, що майже оглушило її... це все ніби заперечувало його слова.

Її тривоги поступово відступили геть, як дівчина потонула у захваті; це невинне захоплення відчувалось як бальзам після всіх тих безсонних ночей. Джоффрі кудись зник, вибачившись, кілька днів тому, пояснивши, що має певні "справи" вище по течії Чорноводної, і Санса не мала достатньо мужності, щоб попросити його взяти її з собою.

Тож вона сміялась та жартувала разом із Джейні на лицарських герцях та бенкетах, насолоджувалась нічними балами, де зграйки панянок танцювали та кружляли з лицарями та зброєносцями шляхетного роду в пошуках кохання та пліток. Проте ті проростки сумнівів та недовіри саме тут проявляли себе на повну, і вона не могла опанувати себе, хмурячись на певні дивні фрази від інших леді, в загальному зауваживши як чимала частина лицарів-штормоземців дивиться на свої колег із Західних земель із взаємною малоприхованою зневагою.

Вона вперше побачила смерть людини, коли сер Гью з Долини отримав списа від сера Грегора Клігана прямо в шию. Вона ледь не розплакалась в заспокійливих обіймах батька, слухаючи його заспокійливі дурниці, та ніяк не могла прогнати видіння про _кров_ сера Гью, що нескінченним фонтаном виливалась з його горла. Жахливий епізод промайнув без особливої реакції решти глядачів, і Сансу добряче вразив цей факт. Вона не могла зупинитись, уявляючи джоффрине обличчя на місці обличчя молодого мерця, що лежав та спливав кров'ю, поламаний після тисячі битв.

_Оце і є війна?_ Питання наче саме виникло в свідомості, одразу уявились тисячі лицарів з обох боків, що мчали лава на лаву із сталевими списами, їхні шиї та груди вибухнули кров'ю, так як це вийшло з сером Гью, різнокольорові знамена почервоніли від крові.

Та навіть зважаючи на такі думки, цей турнір був видовищем, не подібним ні на що, бачене у Вінтерфеллі, чимось, про що вона ніколи й не мріяла. Турнір тривав протягом трьох днів, проте весь попередній тиждень був заповнений дружніми сутичками та бенкетами, де вона губилась між розмаїттям південницьких барв, так само як і її мати в тому ж віці, про що розповідала дочці в дитинстві.

\- Як гадаєш, хто виграє герць? - зненацька запитала Джейні, відриваючи Сансу від її думок, зранку другого дня змагань.

\- Гмм... Мабуть сер Джеймі, здається він ніколи не вагається, а ще він не програв жодного заїзду, - відповіла вона, повертаючись подумки до реальності, коли лицар Королівської варти, сер Арис Оукенхарт, збив з коня фреївського лицаря. Вона аплодувала разом з рештою своєї родини біля королівській ложі, де сидів король власною персоною; він волав накази, щоб принести ще вина.

\- А от я певна, що виграє Лицар Квітів, він наче _летить_ до перемоги щоразу... і ще він такий гарний, - мовила Джейні із зітханням.

Санса кивнула на цю репліку із легкою посмішкою. Сер Лорас Тирелл звичайно ж виглядав як втілена мрія кожної дівчини: зухвалий, гарненький та сильний лицар, схильний до веселощів. Великодушний до переможених противників та величний після перемог, він мав вигляд, ніби вже виграв турнір; його власні майстри викували обладунок у вигляді поля квітів, що надавало юнаку героїчного вигляду.

Бран скривився біля неї збоку: - Срібний Лицар виб'є його з сідла! - сказав він із абсолютною впевненістю, - А ти будеш плакати, бо троянда не встоїть проти лева! - підступно додала Ар'я ззаду них, скорчивши мармизу до Джейні.

В сансиній голові наче задзвонили великі дзвони, коли вона озирнулась до Ар'ї, Брана та Джейні по черзі, перебираючи три варіанти питання до всіх них, але її рот відкрився беззвучно, наче в дурнуватої риби на березі.

\- Ти навіть не можеш заперечити цього! - тріумфально вигукнула Ар'я.

\- Що за Срібний Лицар? Про що в біса ви говорите?! - запитала вона, заскочена жахливим передчуттям.

\- О, це просто якийсь нікому невідомий заплотний лицар****, - мовила зверхньо Джейні, косо зиркаючи на Ар'ю, - Вчора по обіді він виграв всі заїди, коли ми вже повернулись до Червоного Замку, - продовжила вона, ніби щось пригадавши, - Сер Арис неодмінно переможе його, вже не кажу про сера Лораса! - додала дівчина, очевидно роздратована.

\- Кажуть, що він походить із бокової гілки Ланністерів, що пішла у вигнання ще до Завоювання, і він повернувся, щоб повернути славу свого дому! - підтримав Бран, усміхаючись в захопленні.

\- То всього лиш заплотний лицар, котрому трохи поталанило. Будь-хто може приїхати на турнір та набрехати, що має якесь відношення до великого дому, - пирхнула Джейні.

\- Заплотний лицар, котрому поталанило?! - Бран аж загорівся, - Він вже виграв змагання поміж лучників, навіть не знявши обладунку та шолома! - вигукнув хлопчак до Джейні таким тоном, наче вона була дурепою.

\- Бо він мабуть гладкий, та жир йому сьогодні знадобиться, щоб менше відчувати удари в бугурті, сьогодні, - огризнулась вона.

\- Він і в пішому бугурті буде битись також? - запитала Санса, дивлячись на Джейні.

\- Вчора про це згадувала Лолліс Стоукворт, здається її досить зацікавив той сірий лицар-неборак, - відповіла та, закотивши очі догори, - А чого ти так допитуєшся? - запитала подруга.

\- Що в нього за герб? - Санса почула власне питання, що проти волі вихопилось.

\- Срібний лев на горі, сидить під зорями, - відповів Бран автоматично, - Може він і бугурт виграє! Одночасно майстерний лучник _та_ боєць ближнього бою! - вигукнув він в захоплені.

\- Ха, Сіріо може всіх їх побити на раз, - пробурчала Ар'я.

\- Твій вчитель з танцю навіть хвилини не протримається! - вибухнув Бран, але Санса далі не слухала, бо підвелась і хутко рушила вниз сходами. - Сансо, куди ти йдеш? - запитала септа Мордена, підозріло зиркаючи.

\- Я...я забула доглянути Леді, я скоро повернусь! - гукнула вона у відповідь, підхоплюючи поділ спідниці, і побігла, оминаючи здивованих зброєносців та служок із напоями та смаколиками. Вона одразу зрозуміла, що не знає точно, де знаходиться поле для бугурту, тож була змушена запитувати в слуг, і напівдорозі зауважила, що Леді біжить повз неї. Сьогодні вона взяла її з собою на турнір.

_Мордену не вийде обдурити,_ подумала дівчина, і її вкололо від почуття вини, але те відчуття миттю зникло, як вона дісталась рингу. Санса протиснулась через на диво мовчазний натовп простолюдинів та лицарів, Леді гарчала на кожного, хто заступав дорогу.

Вона дійшла до огорожі і побачила чималу купу чоловіків на землі, котрі стогнали чи просто лежали нерухомо, окремі очевидно непритомні; деякі намагались відповзти за межі кола. П'ять лицарів переминались з ноги на ногу, оточивши шостого, озброєні булавами, мечами, щитами та двуручниками, всі весь час хитались з боку на бік, наче на щось терплячи очікували.

Прямо по центру стояв той ,в кому вона зразу впізнала опис Срібного Лицаря. На перший погляд то не був такий аж показний чолов'яга, він мав дещо погнуту кірасу, котра тьмяно виблискувала сірим під сонячними променями, і в загальному виглядав дещо меншим, аніж решта лицарів, більших, проте нерішучих та наче наляканих, от дивина.

Лицар ліниво обертав одноручними бойовими молотами в кожній руці, постійно розвертаючись навколо осі, так ніби намагався одночасно тримати в полі зору всіх п'ятьох противників; він постійно робив натяки на рухи ухиляння, міняючи напрям обертання раз на дві секунди. Юрба глядачі застигла в трепеті майже беззвучно, про щось перешіптуючись між собою, та чомусь ніхто не освистував ту п'ятірку через їхню боягузливу та безчесну тактику.

Один з тих лицарів, вбраний в ліврею Хайтауерів, зробив несміливий крок вперед, аж враз Срібний Лицар _стрибнув_ на нього, ревучи від _люті_ на весь голос; молоти в руках розмились через швидкість руху, коли він відбив щит ворога вбік одним, а меч - іншим, полишаючи ворога незахищеним для удару шоломом по шоломі, від чого неборак захитався і впав на спину. Інші лицарі також зарухались, але Срібний виявився швидшим. Він одразу кинувся до одного зліва, ледь ухилившись рукою від замаху двуручника. Натомість блискавично швидко вгатив одночасно обома молотами по схожому на відро шоломі, від чого вуха Санси задзвеніли наче від дзвону. Противник звалився на землю наче дровиняка, а Срібний крутанувся на місці і ухилився від удару мечем, котрий летів прямо йому в спину.

Він кинувся до краю арени, його переслідували два лицаря в лівреях абсолютно протилежних кольорів, намагаючись вдарити його в спину, коли враз Срібний добіг до огорожі поля бою і використав дерев'яну горизонтальну балку в якості імпровізованої опори, дивуючи своїх опонентів; він видерся догори та стрибнув вниз, ревучи в падінні, відбиваючи рух ворожого меча одним молотом, а іншим брутально вгатив лицаря по голові. Той полетів назад, а Срібний Лицар по інерції прокотився по землі, підвівся одним плавним, таким знайомим рухом прямо перед другим ворогом і врізався в нього, вдаривши по шоломі. Вони обидва звалились на землю, і третій лицар з гербом дому Коннінгтонів відчайдушно заревів, використовуючи цей шанс для удару сокирою.

Срібний Лицар досі лежав на збитому з ніг противнику, але Санса ледь змогла зауважити легкий рух головою, перш ніж він перекотився набік за півсекунди, використовуючи тіло ворога як живий щит, в броньовану спину котрого прилетіла сокира Коннінгтона. Лицар-невдаха закричав від болю, мабуть благаючи про пощаду, жбурляючи зброю вбік, і Срібний відштовхнув його в сторону, поки Коннінгтон знову замахувався сокирою. Він перекотився вбік, ледве ухиляючись від другого удару, врізаючись тому в ноги, від чого лицар заточився і впав на нього зверху. Срібний кинув молоти та захопив противника в захват дивними рухами ніг та рук, припинаючи того до землі.

Лицар Коннінгтонів безпорадно намагався дотягнутись до своєї сокиру, котру впустив при падінні, та закутий в сірі лати монстр не дав йому жодного шансу. Він зірвав шолом ворога одним рухом, схопив того за волосся і вдарив його прямо по обличчю сталевою рукавицею раз, двічі, тричі, щоразу спричиняючи зойки від юрби глядачів; нечисленні присутні леді закривали обличчя, а лицарі та зброєносці витріщались із захопленням. Санса почула, як Лолліс Стоукворт виблювала свій сніданок коло неї, коли кров почала бризкати з обличчя нещасного вояка.

Проте Санса не могла відвести погляду.

На шостому ударі Срібний Лицар закричав, а після восьмого його противник вже не ворушився, мертвий чи непритомний, того вона не знала. Він повільно підвівся, дивлячись на останнього ворога, з гербом дому Хайтауерів на грудях, котрий досі не до кінця оговтався від удару по голові.

Хайтауер поглянув на глядачів, очевидно про щось думаючи, перш ніж вирішив, похитав головою і рушив у бій. Він заревів, досягнувши беззбройного Срібного Лицаря, розмахуючи мечем з боку в бік та тримаючи щита напоготові для удару по ворогу. Срібний Лицар зробив крок _уперед_ прямо під мечовий замах, злегка буркнув, відбивши меча броньованим наручем, а іншою рукою вхопився за ворожий щит і потягнув убік, уникаючи удару щитом. Там вона застигли на місці протягом кількох секунд; лицар Хайтауерів заревів, ще два рази вдаряючи мечем по противнику, кожен удар був зупинений об сталевий наруч, аж врешті Срібний схопив меча за лезо.

Срібний Лицар відпустив щита і вхопився обома руками за ворожий меч, незвично затиснувши лезо долонями, аж враз смикнув його вниз та вбік. Хайтауерівський вояк закричав, і меч вилетів з його рук, Санса також почула неприємний хрускіт. Срібний знову кинувся вперед, роблячи щось незрозуміле своїми ногами, що призвело до падіння його противника на коліна. Він зірвав шолом з голови ворога та схопив того за горлянку знизу, а Санса лише могла з жахом дивитись на перекривлене в агонії обличчя молодого лицаря; одна рука неборака звисала наче поламана, іншою він безуспішно намагався відірвати ворожі пальці з шиї, без особливого ефекту. Обличчя Хайтауера потемніло, очі налились кров'ю, як Срібний _стискав_ шию залізним хватом, не видаючи ані звуку; монстр просто стояв посеред рингу, повільно вичавлюючи життя з лицаря голіруч.

Санса приглушено видихнула посеред абсолютної тиші, і Срібний одразу повернув шолома в її напрямі із неприродною швидкістю. Здається він дивився прямо на неї через проріз в глухому шоломі, перш ніж раптово не відпустив напівмертвого лицаря; той впав на землю, навіжено вдихаючи та кашляючи.

Суцільну тишу порушували лише ті хрипучі звуки та стогін переможених. Срібний Лицар розвернувся і рушив подалі від Санси, забираючи свої молоти.

\- ...І-і переможцем проголошено л-лицаря з дому Зорі! - затинаючись прокричав герольд, маючи приголомшений вигляд.

Поступово натовп почав оживати, нерухомі лицарі та зброєносці плескали долонями в щирому захваті, можливо й з відтінком страху. Леді Стоуквотр гарячково рушила подалі звідси, її охоронець обережно плескав по спині, оминаючи калюжу блювоти під ногами.

Срібний Лицар ще з мить роздивлявся бурхливий натовп, перш ніж повільно похитати головою; він підійшов до помосту і щось сказав герольду, котрий стояв біля скрині з двадцятьма тисячами золотих драконів. Герольд кивнув, і лицар пішов геть, рухаючись крізь юрбу глядачів, що намагались триматись від нього на віддалі.

Санса задумливо почухала щоку, досі вражена цим феєричним спектаклем, котрий щойно побачила. Чиста лють, сама _напруга_ ударів лицаря вказувала на дуже знайомий відчай... або принаймні так це їй здалось.

В голову прийшла ідея, коли дівчина звернула увагу на герольда; той вів за собою чотирьох вартових, що повільно несли скриню, протискаючись в натовпі. Вона рушила за ними, зберігаючи дистанцію, одночасно позираючи по сторонам, чи не з'явилась часом септа; Леді слухняно чимчикувала біля її ніг.

Врешті-решт вони підійшли до непоказного на вигляд намету посередині секції, де розташувались заплотні лицарі. Один із них хтиво всміхнувся до неї та рушив, хитаючись, із плящиною вина в руці, але враз впав на дупу, як Леді загарчала на пияка. - Молодець, дівчинко, - пробурмотіла Санса, почухавши лютововчицю за вухом, одночасно намацавши прихований кинджал іншою рукою, коли заплотний лицар матюкнувся і пішов геть.

Невдовзі турнірні вартові вийшли з намету, вже без тієї скрині, і дівчина вирішила діяти, як тільки вони зникли з поля зору. Вона підійшла впритул до намету, котрого охороняв самотній вояк в кольчузі та з мечем, він мав якийсь обгорілий шмат деревини на шия, наче оберіг. Вояк дуже здивувався, побачивши її, і заступив дівчині шлях.

\- А-а, моя пані, тут приватні покої, - сказав він незграбно.

\- Це не займе багато часу, - відповіла вона, намагаючись пройти, але солдат схопив її за руку.

\- Моя пані, я... - вояк заточився, як Леді загавкала на нього, наїжачивши хутро, та стрибнула, зупинивши оскалену пащу в міліметрі від його паху.

\- Я...а... - забелькотів він, відпускаючи дівчину, проте Санса вже рушила всередину.

В наметі дівчина виявила цілий склад тренувальних манекенів, окремі частини обладунків, кавалерійські списи, декілька стійок із зброєю та три невеликих ліжка. Срібний Лицар схилився над простим дерев'яним відром, повним води; він ще не знав обладунку й просто дивився на воду. Біля нього стояв ще один вояк, що якраз знімав наруча.

\- Леді Сансо, - сказав Сірбний, обертаючись, - Ви вторгнулись до мене, - додав він просто.

\- Ой, Джоффрі, припини! Ти не надуриш нікого... - вона зупинилась на секунду, хитаючи головою, - Ну, ти _якось_ зміг обдурити всіх навколо, але не мене, - проголосила вона.

\- Леді Сансо, боюсь, що ви...

\- Леді, де Джоффрі? Покажи, де заховався Джоффрі? - перервала його дівчина, схилившись над лютововчицею, та почухала її розкішне хутро. Леді гавкнула двічі до лицаря, перш ніж почати бігати навколо нього колами; звір грайливо розмахував хвостом, наче проста собака.

Він застиг на місці, а Санса підвелась, прорізаючи поглядом дірку в його обладунку: - Джоффрі. Зніми. Того. Шолома! - наказала вона зухвало.

Срібний Лицар дивився на неї ще з мить, та враз підняв руки та зняв шолома. Джоффрі виглядав доволі змученим, очі запали в череп, облямовані темними мішками. На обличчі виднілись два синці, а також кілька порізів... а усмішка пасувала б і оживленому скелету. - Привіт, Сансо, - мовив він тихим голосом, уникаючи очима її погляду.

\- Джоффрі, тебе ж поранено, - сказала вона, підходячи; гнів кудись зник, як вона роздивлялась поранене обличчя. Вояк закінчив свою працю, знявши з принца кірасу; юнак мав під нею гамбезон. - Дякую, Баррете, - сказав Джоффрі, вартовий вклонився і вийшов з намету.

\- То лише кілька синців, - запротестував він, коли Санса підійшла ближче.

Їй на хвильку відібрало мову, коли відсутність обладунку виявила море порізів та гематом, синє та бордове покривало шкіру в багатьох місцях. - Джоффрі... ти, ти ж міг _загинути_ там, - сказала вона з жахом, несміливо торкаючись побитого плеча, та він спробував ухилитись від її долонь.

\- Неважливо, - відповів він, і Санса гнівно натиснула пальцем на синяк. - А-ай! Я не це мав на увазі, Сансо! - вигукнув юнак, в голосі почулись нотки гумору, і він сів на сусідній стілець, - Це не так небезпечно, як здається, я переживав і гірше... звичайно, більшість інших лицарів лише граються у війну на турнірі, проте я... - він здригнувся, - Якщо вже йду в бій, то воюю як годиться, - закінчив він.

Санса дивилась на хлопця з щирим нерозумінням, перш ніж похитала головою і взяла до рук губку. Вона намочила її водою, тривожно оглянула хлопця і почала протирати рани. Джоффрі не спинив її, але одночасно й наче не зважав на стан свого тіла. - Мабуть збоку це виглядало приголомшливо... - раптово мовив він, наче сам до себе.

\- Так, це було... - Санса затнулась.

\- Брутально? Криваво? Жахливо? - хлопець пропонував версії, поки вона прочищала поріз біля лоба.

\- Всі три варіанти одночасно, - погодилась вона, і Джоффрі ніби зіщулився від тих слів. - Де ти навчився отак битись? - швидко запитала вона, вже добре навчившись одразу розпізнавати його приступи меланхолії.

\- На полях тисячі битв, від сотні друзів та божевільних по всьому світу, від грізних морських капітанів та тренованих пластунів, безстрашних солдат та мудреців... - сказав він трохи примхливо, - Можливо колись я таки напишу поему про всіх них, - юнак зареготав з власного жарту.

\- Ти, напишеш поему? О, я б її послухала, - додала вона, приєднавшись до сміху.

_Тисяча битв... Свята Седмиця. Потрібно й далі підтримувати розмову..._ подумала вона сама до себе, уявивши той жахливий тягар, що придавлював юнака, так що навіть зараз гострі уламки душі відчувались в його словах.

\- То скільки ж часу ти мандрував світом, що зараз вже майже не відчуваєш біль? - запитала вона, зауваживши, як хлопець майже не реагує на її очевидно болючі маніпуляції.

\- Не менше п'яти десятків років, після того перестав рахувати... хоча я жодного разу не доживав до свого двадцять четвертого дня народження, - відповів Джоффрі, так наче то був якийсь хороший жарт.

Санса глибоко вдихнула, моргаючи. Їх розділяла безодня часу, але Джоффрі не поводився, як літня людина... радше як молодик, котрий приховує від всіх такі глибини особистості, котрі можна досліджувати протягом всього життя, так і не пізнавши його на повну.

\- Ти злякалась? Ну, коли дивилась на мене під час бугурту? - запитав він зненацька, коли дівчина зайшла йому за спину та тихо зойкнула, побачивши стан плоті.

\- Чого б мені це робити? Ти ж лютий вояк на полі бою, хіба не цього шукають всі діви в чоловіках? - запитала вона у відповідь.

\- Ха, хитро сказано, але це не відповідь, - мовив він, набираючи трохи води в невеличке відерце з барила, та почав вмивати обличчя.

_Цікаво, як би заверещала септа Мордена, якби прямо зараз зайшла до цього намету_, подумала вона із усмішкою. Вся ця ситуація була неприйнятною, навіть скандальною. Категорично й безперечно скандальною. Чому я раніше ніколи не мала такого досвіду? Мабуть там почувалась Ар'я, щоразу, як прослизала у вінтерфелльську зброярню, щоб викрасти меча... це пояснювало, чому вона робила це так часто.

\- Ти натякаєш, що я не діва? - Санса зробила словесний випад у відповідь, насолоджуючись словесною грою, що відволікала від важких роздумів.

\- Що? Ні! Я мав на увазі... - він затнувся на секунду, перш ніж відкинутись назад та злегка захихотіти, - А в тебе таки є талант виводити мене з рівноваги, - проголосив юнак із визнанням.

Санса зашарілась від незвичного компліменту, хоча на щастя Джоффрі не міг цього бачити, тож вона знову намочила губку і стала змивати бруд з потом з його волосся: - Я ж стараюсь. Зараз я настільки віддалилась від пристойної, гідної леді поведінки, що переважно на ходу придумую такі приводи, - призналась вона.

\- Гм, це найбільш незвичні відносини, бачені мною за всі життя, мабуть барди не знали б, їм реготати чи плакати з того... - зауважив він, сміючись.

\- О, то в нас _таки_ відносини? - запитала вона.

Виявилось помилкою запитувати таке. Джоффрі застиг на місці наче шматок деревини, перш ніж різко підвестись зі стільця та відійти від неї.

\- Тобі варто піти, Сансо, турнір... - той потік дурниць припинився, коли мокра губка врізалась йому в обличчя. Він повільно моргав, поки рука піднялась та посмикала його за щоку.

\- Є два можливих виходи з цієї ситуації, Джоффрі, або ти сам сядеш назад на стілець по власному бажанню, або ми з Леді змусимо тебе це зробити, - вигукнула вона, відчувши прилив адреналіну, і Леді загавкала ствердно. Догляд за коронним принцом призводив до відчуття, наче всередині щось палало. Якщо це й справді були відносини, то вони мали небезпечний і солодко-заборонений відтінок, про котрий не згадували жодні балади. А також безсонні ночі та жахіття на додачу, але хороше завжди приходить разом із поганим.

Джоффрі моргав ще десь зо дві секунди, перш ніж мовчки сів назад на стілець. Санса тріумфально всміхнулась, взяла іншу губку та продовжила свою працю: - Було важко? - прошепотіла вона йому на вухо, не маючи сил приглушити бажання підколоти.

\- Так, - відповів він монотонним голосом.

\- От шкода, - сказала вона, витискуючи воду з губки йому на голову, і повернулась до попереднього заняття.

Між ними запала мовчанка, перш ніж Джоффрі знову заговорив: - Отож, ти злякалась? - запитав він знову, очевидно це питання видавалось йому важливим.

\- ... Так, так. Але не це прикувало мою увагу, - відповіла вона чесно.

\- Га? - запитав Джоффрі, коли вона почала терти губкою неприємний на вигляд поріз на спині.

\- Те, що мене вразило найбільше... твоя чиста _лють_, мабуть. Щира _інтенсивність_... - сказала вона, - Виглядало, наче тебе щось муляє, від чого ти не можеш втекти, і я кажу не про твою... місію. Важко пояснити словами більш точно, - промовила вона задумливо.

\- Й гадки не маю, про що ти верзеш, - відреагував він миттєво.

\- Джоффрі, що я просила тебе на рахунок брехні? - почулось у відповідь.

\- Так, я цьому я аматор, - погодився він, опускаючи плечі. - А ти іноді лякаєш мене, - додав хлопець, хоча вона якось відчувала вимушену посмішку на його обличчі, не бачачи її насправді.

\- Безстрашний воїн-чаклун, принц Джоффрі, лякається дурненької дівчини, котра витає у хмарах, - пробурмотіла Санса сама до себе, знову витискаючи воду з губки йому на голову, заливаючи обличчя.

Ті слова здались принцові надзвичайно смішними, і він відповів незвичним для нього, з її точки зору, вибухом щирого реготу. Вона сприйняла це як подарунок, насолоджуючись кожною миттю, перш ніж ті звуки затихли.

Санса закінчила обмивання, але не могла приховати похмурий погляд, коли він підвівся і рушив до обладунків. - Ти збираєшся й далі змагатись? - запитала вона.

\- Невдовзі прийде час наступної сутички, проти лорда Беріка Дондаріона, уявляєш? Це буде весело, - відповів він із хитрою посмішкою, вдягаючи сорочку та гамбезон.

\- Чому ти взагалі затіяв цю гру з таємничим лицарем? Чи плануєш в кінці привселюдно відкритись? - в питанні чулось збентеження.

\- Це було б проявом несмаку. Ні, мені просто потрібні ті дракони, - сказав він просто, закріплюючи нагрудну кірасу.

\- Але ти вже виграв змагання лучників та піший бугурт... якимось чином. Для чого тобі така купа золота? - запитала дівчина, коли Джоффрі почав закріплювати наручі.

Він ніби вагався декілька секунд, затримавши погляд на Сансі, перш ніж продовжив вдягати наруча: - Щоб створити армію, - сказав юнак відсторонено.

_Проти Інших_, подумала вона, здригаючись. Дівчина не забула про них, проте саме уявлення про загрозу від міфічного ворога поступово розмивалось від турнірного настрою та постійних святкувань. Зараз те відчуття вдарило по ній із силою зимової бурі.

Джоффрі врочисто кивнув, продовжуючи одягання наруча: - Проти них та інших ворогів в майбутніх війнах, - прошепотів він.

\- Хіба ти не казав, що ніщо не здатне зупинити їх? - пригадала вона, проте відмовлялась повірити в це насправді.

\- ... Не зовсім. Я досі тримаю кілька козирів в рукаві, котрих спробую використати... і... поексперементувати. Якщо дві частини необхідні, тоді й одна може замінити обидвох, якщо я достатньо її модифікую, - промовив він, звертаючись радше до самого себе, як завжди таємничо та туманно.

\- Частин? Ти маєш на увазі якесь закляття? На кшталт виклику срібного лева? - припустила вона.

Юнак виглядав дуже незручно, перевівши погляд на неї: - Щось типу того. Мені бракує однієї частини. Тієї, котру я ніколи не використаю, - сказав він із незвичною твердістю, - Отже доведеться імпровізувати, модифікувати те, що є в наявності, щоб завершити справу, - закінчив він, наче намагаючись переконати самого себе, втупившись поглядом на того наруча.

\- Я допоможу тобі, чим зможу, Джоффрі, - Санса аж загорілась, крокуючи до нього, і обійняла за плечі, перериваючи процес одягання. - Вбий собі це в свою вперту голову. Я допоможу тобі, що б не сталось, - сказала вона, дивлячись прямо в очі.

\- Це ж не твоя війна, - відповів він, уникаючи обіймів.

\- Вже моя, - відрізала вона.

\- Ти ж не _розумієш_, що кажеш. Коли Нед повернеться на Північ, ти вирушиш із ним. Тут тобі не місце, - наказав він суворо, проте в голосі чулась нотка благання.

\- Моє місце тут. Мене не обходить, чи ти одружишся з тією дівицею Тиреллів, але хтось має допомогти тобі нести тягар, - заперечила вона люто, зберігаючи впевнений вираз обличчя, - Не знаю твоїх планів та стратегії, але ти гадаєш, що контролюєш ситуацію... а насправді _досі_ розламуєшся під вагою всього цього. Чи ти взагалі з кимось спілкуєшся, окрім кількох слуг? Використовуючи більш ніж шість слів? - вона продовжила натиск, - З кимось окрім мене? - наполягала Санса.

\- ... Я... ти ж не можеш... - почав юнак, але Санса продовжила.

\- Це _ти_ не можеш так більше ховатись від світу, Джоффрі, інакше збожеволієш. Отож, або ти відкриєшся ще комусь іншому, або я залишаюсь в столиці, - вона проголосила вердикт.

Джоффрі дивився на неї ще десь з секунду, перш ніж його обличчя перекривилось від гніву: - _Відкритись?!_ \- прошипів він зловісно, відштовхуючи її та відходячи на крок, і перевів погляд в кут намету, стоячи так деякий час, аж враз рушив до неї, - Ти думаєш, що я це все роблю, бо...

\- При... сер Срібний! - відізвався вартовий назовні намету, перериваючи джоффрину відповідь, - Ваша черга на виїзд настане через декілька хвилин, пане! - вигукнув той схвильовано.

Джоффрі міцно стулив рота, глибоко вдихнув та розвернувся, беручи шолом і вдягаючи його. - Ти ж навіть нічого не їв, - сказала Санса тихим голосом, кидаючи поглядом на дошку із кількома скибками хлібу та вудженини.

\- Я не голодний, - відрізав він різко; голос звучав незвично під закритим шоломом, коли юнак рушив до виходу, - Тобі варто повернутись в ложу, твоя септа мабуть зараз божеволіє від нервів, - додав він та вийшов назовні.

**7**

Бран верещав з радості, вітаючи "Срібного Лицаря", коли той вибив з сідла лорда Дондаріона з Штормових земель; Джейні нахмурилась, як Ар'я косо на неї зиркнула. Санса раптово виявила, що захоплення турніром різко випарувалось, джоффрині різкі слова та чималий ризик на герці примушували її пітніти від хвилювання щоразу, як він виїжджав на поле.

Принц збив ще трьох вершників протягом того дня, і щоразу як він пришпорював свого непримітного бурого коня - її серце аж пульсувало, а в пам'яті виринали спогади вбитого сера Гью. Шляхетним леді пасувало вболівати та радіти за котрогось улюбленого лицаря, і все ж Санса лише через силу зітхала з полегшенням щоразу, як він перемагав в герці.

Септа Мордена не випускала її з поля зору, і дівчина майже нічого не їла на бенкеті того вечора.

\- Як вважаєш, хто виграє той приз, га, Неде? - заволав король з-за високого столу в Червоному Замку.

_Хіба це не занадто... нахабно, питати таке в присутності тих самих лицарів?_ Подумала вона, коли батько спохмурнів

\- Видається, що мабуть той, хто добряче володіє списом та конем, ваша милосте, - батько відповів невизначено, і король зареготав, оглядаючи ряди довгих столів, за котрими сиділи всі лицарі, переможці та переможені, що брали участь в турнірі.

\- Ну ж бо, Неде! Маєш право висловити власну думку! Твій король наказує тобі! - вигукнув він на весь голос, хоча батько сидів майже впритул біля нього.

\- Завтра вже будемо знати напевне, ваша милосте, - відповів батько, соваючись в кріслі, і король махнув рукою.

\- А-а! - заволав він, - Може то Царевбивця забере ті дракони? Йому ж трохи бракує золота на обладунку, - додав монарх із гучним сміхом; решта присутніх вирішили, що то їхній обов'язок, і приєднались до короля, а сер Джеймі відповів кривою посмішкою; він стояв позаду та трохи збоку від Роберта.

\- Або той заквітчаний жевжик! Достатньо юний, щоб бути моїм онуком, і все ж достатньо завзятий, щоб вибити зі сідла наймогутніших лицарів, носячи оті дурнуваті лати! - реготав він, і Лицар Квітів підняв келих, вітаючи короля.

\- Я збираюсь перемогти, щоб бути гідним вашого схвалення, ваша милосте! - відізвався Лорас, його одразу підтримали вигуками інші лицарі-просторяни та навіть деякі штормоземці, що сиділи разом за тим самим довгим столом.

Король пирхнув від задоволення, вимагаючи в служки чергового кухля з напоєм: - А як щодо того "Срібного Лицаря", га? - запитав він сера Лораса, - Він пробиваєтсья з боєм крізь турнір, наче лев на його щиті! Боги, мені би вартувало побачити той бугурт, якщо про те не брешуть... - сказав він, хитаючи головою.

\- Вважаю, що сер Лорас виб'є його зі сідла ще в першому заїзді, брате! - відізвався лорд Ренлі, що сидів за тим же столом, - Я певен, що в Хайгардені їх тренують краще за якогось звичайного заплотного лицаря, - додав він під стукіт кухлів просторян та більш стриманий сміх штормових лордів.

\- Хе-хе, ще б ти не був певен... - король похмуро захихотів, дивлячись на брата, - Той чоловік бачив війну. Він має інстинкт вбивці, ту жагу тримати списа направленим прямо в шию іншого виродка... - сказав монарх, регочучи, цього разу наодинці, - Проте я щось не бачу його тут, це невиховано, так відкидати королівську гостинність, - додав Роберт похмуро, перш ніж враз щиро зареготати, - Мабуть знайшов собі зараз якусь кралю! - проревів він, і решта лицарів підтримали той сміх.

Санса сиділа тишком-нишком, і коли септа підійшла провести її та решту родини подалі від цього товариства (що різко п'яніло та допускало непристойні жарти), то не могла перестати уявляти ту жахливу мить, коли Джоффрі із незламною силою волі зійдеться із найкращими лицарями держави.

Тієї ночі її сни повнились смертю та кровопролиттям.

**8**

Вона прокинулась рано зранку, міцно обійняла Леді, привела до ладу власне волосся та вовче хутро і хутко рушила сходами Червоного Замку до турнірного поля. План зламався через дії вартових брами, і їй довелось тамувати зростаючий неспокій, чекаючи на прибуття решти вельможних глядачів. Батько поглянув на неї з німим питанням, але так нічого й не сказав, Ар'я та Бран були занадто зайняті взаємними звинуваченнями через якусь сварку в псарні, щоб звертати увагу на її стан.

Прогулянка до турнірного поля здавалась аж занадто повільною, і вона вже була готова побігти, коли батько схопив її за плече: - Сансо, що з тобою? - запитав він.

\- Нічого, батьку, - відповіла вона, та ледіне наїжачене хутро якось наче зраджувало її стан перед Недом.

Батько нахмурився, проте не тиснув далі, і коли вони нарешті дістались до своїх місць поблизу королівської ложі, вона знову спробувала втекти.

Здається септа саме на це й очікувала. - Мені треба відійти до вітру, - бовкнула дівчина, септин суворий погляд заставляв її почуватись винною через брехню.

\- ... Добре, йдемо, - відповіла Мордена з підозрілим виглядом та повела її до одного з королівських наметів, де знаходились нічні горщики.

Санса кивнула на згоду й наказала Леді залишатись в ложі. Септа Мордена не припиняла пильнувати дівчину протягом всього часу, поки вони йшли до намету, і Санса практично закрила вхідний клапан перед самим обличчям жінки, зайшовши всередину.

Вона негайно підійшла до протилежної стінки та спробувала пролізти під нею, та це не вдалось, тканина була міцно прибита чисельними кілками до землі.

Вона скривилась, полишивши спроби висмикнути хоч один, натомість витягла кинджал, джоффрин подарунок. Дівчина з секунду дивилась на лезо із коливанням, перш ніж невміло прорізала тканину, роблячи вертикальний проріз, та протиснулась через нього, опинившись надворі прямо перед переляканим служником.

\- Вибач, - звернулась вона до нього та рушила геть, тримаючи руками поділ сукні, щоб мати можливість бігти швидше.

Невдовзі дівчина вже була біля джоффриного намету, вартовий навіть не робив спроб зупинити її, коли вона влетіла всередину.

\- Не роби цього, - вона заголосила до нього; другий вартовий якраз одягав юнаку нагрудника.

\- Сансо... - Джоффрі зітхнув, кидаючи повний значення погляд на вартового, і той одразу вийшов.

\- Просто не виходь на поле, ти вже маєш скільки, двадцять п'ять тисяч золотих драконів? - запитала вона принца.

\- Тридцять тисяч, - поправив він, закріпляючи решту обладунку самотужки.

\- Цього більш ніж досить, - сказала Санса, почуваючись наче дитина перед приступом істерики.

\- Я вважав, що діви мають вболівати за своїх лицарів-фаворитів, - сказав він, не стримавши посмішку, продовжуючи їхній приватний жарт.

\- Це не смішно, Джоффрі! - почала вона, хоча й сама не змогла стриматись від взаємної посмішки, - Окрім того, я ще навіть не дала тобі знаку моєї прихильності, - зауважила вона.

\- Е-ех, шкода, - додав він із тією ж посмішкою, вдягаючи латні рукавиці.

\- Та начхати мені на шляхетні звичаї та дурну честь, давай просто повернемось до Червоного Замку і... я не знаю, просто не виїжджай на поле, - Санса почала благати.

\- Сансо, зі мною все буде добре... не переймайся, - юнак заспокоював її, поклавши руку на плече, - Я так зіб'ю того нахабного сера Лораса в багнюку, що він ще роками буде відчищати її від багна, чи будь-кого іншого, хто стане в мене на шляху, - сказав він впевнено.

_А він таки насправді безстрашний..._ подумалось Сансі, одночасно із захопленням та розчаруванням.

Вона зітхнула, а Джоффрі рушив до виходу з намету. - Зажди! - вигукнула дівчина.

Принц зупинився на виході, тримаючи шолома в руці: - Так?

Санса різанула кинджалом по коштовній сукні, відрізаючи смужку тканини, та підійшла до хлопця, прив'язавши ту стрічку навколо зап'ястя. - Отже я вже отримав твою прихильність? - запитав він жартома, хоча Санса зауважила певне почуття в погляді блідо-зелених очей.

\- Хочу, щоб ти повернувся _цілим_ та неушкодженим, - сказала вона.

\- Як накажете, моя пані, - погодився юнак, жартома імітуючи уклін.

\- Я серйозно! - запротестувала вона.

\- А зараз пасував би поцілунок, - додав він грайливо, зауваживши, як її щоки почервоніли.

\- Чому б і ні, - буркнула Санса, перш ніж дзьобнути його губами в губи.

Джоффрі наче паралізувало на місці, він витріщався на неї, коли дівчина почервоніла як буряк. В погляді відчувались болісні передчуття, і він мав напружений вигляд, коли повільно похитав головою. - Тобі пора йти, - сказав юнак таким голосом, наче щойно отримав удар ножем в живіт, і вдягнув шолом, - Орланд відведе тебе назад.

Санса просто дивилась, як він пішов, і коли Орланд, один з джоффриних зброєносців-вартових, супроводжував її до ложі, то дівчина не могла перестати думати про його реакцію. Що ж це таке є в ній, що змушує Джоффрі так поводити себе? Це не пов'язане з його рішенням відгородитись від решти світу... ні, це щось має бути пов'язаним з нею, але як саме?

Зазвичай він відносився до неї із очевидною прихильністю, але іноді сама її присутність наче змушувала хлопця почуватись винним. Чи й роздратованим. Як і все, пов'язане з Джоффрі, з часом питання лише накопичувались.

Септа Мордена навіть не поворухнулась, коли Санса пройшла повз неї до свого місця.

Батько поглянув на дочку із незадоволенням, коли вона сіла біля нього; Ар'я не звернула на сестру уваги, всю увагу віддавши видовищу сутички двох лицарів під ревіння глядачів. - Я розчарований, Сансо, - сказав він могильним голосом; це була очевидна ознака прихованого гніву.

\- Батьку, я лише...

\- Септа Мордена сказала мені, що бачила, як ти бігла в напрямі наметів заплотних лицарів, це правда? - запитав він жорстко.

Санса нервово порухалась на сидіння, кидаючи на септу осудливий погляд: - Батьку, я можу пояснити...

\- Поговоримо, як повернемось до замку, - відрізав Нед, в голосі чулась обіцянка майбутніх наслідків розмови.

Санса тихо зойкнула, зіщулючись в кріслі, і Ар'я вишкірилась в захопленні: - Овва, наша Санса, така ідеальна, втекла від дурної септи. Мабуть скоро настане кінець світу, - мала підсипала солі на рану.

_Якщо вірити Джоффрі, то так і є,_ подумала Санса, кидаючи на сестру зневажливий погляд, навіть не переймаючись відповіддю.

Невдовзі її увагу привернули інші справи. На кшталт того, як герольд оголосив виїзд Срібного Лицаря та сера Джеймі Ланністера, як наступних учасників герцю.

Джоффрі виїхав верхи на своєму непримітному конику, вбраний в непоказний обладунок, а по-королівськи вбраний сер Джеймі з'явився з протилежного боку поля. Обидва учасники виглядали майже повними антиподами, один вбраний в біло-золоту коштовну броню, а інший - в добряче пом'яту звичну сталь. Обидва вклонились королю, проте Джоффрі не підняв забрала на шоломі.

\- А! Царевбивця! - вигукнув король, - Проти нашого таємничого лицаря, ти ба, це має бути цікавим! - волав монарх, поки обидва лицарі злегка переминались, ставши на стремена, на диво невловимо подібні. Вони подивились один на одного, оцінюючи, перш ніж рушити до початкових позицій, і сансине серце прискорювало биття, аж поки їй не здалось, що навіть батько міг його почути. Джоффрі проминув їхню ложу по дорозі до свого місця, його шолом на секунду зупинив погляд на неї, перш ніж юнак рушив далі. Він досі мав ту зелену смужку, міцно зав'язану на руці.

Загудів ріг, обидва вершники прискорились один до одного. Їхнє зіткнення виявилось брутальним, друзки потрощених списів розлітались справжнім дощем, ревіння натовпу враз перервалось шокованою тишею, коли сер Джеймі вилетів із сідла від потужної сили джоффриного удару.

Юнак під'їхав назад до королівської ложі, рухаючи плечем, очевидно від болю. Санса проковтнула слину, коли він вклонився; король вибухнув ревучим реготом, так наче щойно побачив найкращу комедійну виставу на світі. - Оце так _лють_! Цей чолов'яга знає, що до чого! - вигукнув він, - Війна! О, і панянки також... - король затнувся, зауваживши смужку тканини на руці лицаря, - Скажи-но, що то за чесна діва, котра _подарувала_ тобі прихильність, га?! - він зареготав разом із присутніми леді та лордами, котрі вирішили підтримати веселощі свого пана.

Король зупинився, коли Джоффрі не відповів, трохи схиливши голову набік, - Ну ж бо, ану кажи! Твій король наказує тобі! - вигукнув він знову, дещо незадоволено.

\- Та, котра дуже дорога мені, ваша милосте, - відповів Джоффрі смертельно серйозним голосом, його голос звучав незнайомо з-під закритого шолома.

Король пирхнув, коли Джоффрі вклонився та поїхав геть; Бран плескав в долоні в цілковитому захопленні, розвертаючись вбік до Санси: - Ти це бачила? Він збив з коня сера Джеймі! Це один з найсильніших лицарів держави! - вигукнув малий, майже не ймучи віри.

Санса змогла лиш нервово посміхнутись у відповідь, підтримуючи розмову. Після цієї перемоги Джоффрі перейшов до четвертого раунду, і ризик зростав по експоненті...

Наступні сутички пролетіли як одна, лицар з дому Крейкхолів отримав удар уламком списа в горлянку, а інший, з дому Сван, звалився з коня нерухомою купою поламаних кінцівок та металу; він ще довго не зможе стати на ноги.

Сер Джеймі знову приєднався до короля та королеви, охороняючи їх, не зважаючи на чисельні неприємні робертові питання. Джеймі визнав, що Срібний Лицар виявився досить непоганим противником, такі слова від нього насправді означали найвищу можливу оцінку. З іншого боку, королева сиділа незадоволена, їдко коментуючи тут і там на рахунок того, як невдовзі з'явиться "велич Західних земель", що розтрощить "хороброго" заплотного лицаря.

_Але хіба то не сер Джеймі був "величчю Західних земель"? Адже його вже перемогли?_ Санса запитувала саму себе із збентеженням.

Через певний час, після тривалої перерви на обід, Джоффрі знову викликали на поле герцю...

\- В четвертому раунді зійдуться сер Срібний з дому Зорі та сер Лорас з дому Тирелл, - проголосив герольд, і натовп сказився, вигукуючи імена двох найулюбленіших фаворитів турніру, котрі вже їхали до королівської ложі. Таємничий та суворий заплотний лицар проти вродливого нащадка шляхетного роду.

Лицар Квітів їхав, демонструючи грацію досвідченого вершника, вітаючи жестами навіжену юрбу глядачів та щиро посміхаючись. Джоффрі видавався повним контрастом, стримано сидячи в сідлі, проте виглядав навіть більш впевненим верхи, майже не смикаючи повіддя, його кінь наче рухався сам по своєму власному бажанню.

Сер Лорас зупинився прямо перед Сансою, подарувавши їй посмішку на всі зуби, вклонився та передав дівчині червону троянду. Вона невпевнено прийняла дарунок, не знаючи, що з ним робити, та спробувала вгамувати тривогу, опираючись бажанню роздивитись затуплені вістря кавалерійських списів.

Лораса знається дещо збентежила відсутність дівочої реакції, а Джейні ледь не зомліла від емоцій, коли обидва лицарі вклонились королю. - Сансо! Він дав тобі свою троянду! Він точно проголосить тебе королевою краси та кохання, коли переможе! - Джейні вигукнула у захваті, Ар'я ж лише закотила очі.

Сансу взагалі не зважала на щебетання подруги, вона чула лише звук рогу, спостерігаючи за зближенням двох вершників, котрі все прискорювали своїх коней, швидше та швидше, аж поки не _зіткнулись_, тримаючи списи напоготові... та не роз'їхались в протилежні боки, повертаючись на стартові позиції.

Вона міцно стиснула батькову руку, ледь зберігаючи контроль над диханням, коли Джоффрі вхопився за груди від болю, трусячи головою, та наказав подати новий спис. - Не переймайся, доню, сер Лорас вроджений вершник, з ним все буде добре, - батько спробував розрадити її, неправильно зрозумівши її стан.

Вона й не могла нічого відповісти, адже лицарі знову зіткнулись; та із полегшенням видихнула повітря, коли сер Лорас полетів шкереберть зі свого коня, катуляючись по багнюці. Лорд Ренлі скочив на ноги, маючи майже панічний вигляд, поки натовп ревів, а Срібний Лицар під'їжджав до королівської ложі, кинувши на Лораса погляд, за котрим ховалась, Санса була того певна, задоволена посмішка.

Коли хлопець під'їхав, вона нагородила його осудливим поглядом, картаючи за те, як ледь не зомліла від нервів. Поглядом, повним чутних лише для нього _слів_ на рахунок _ризику _та_ дурості_. - Здається сер Лорас краще тримається в сідлі, ніж на твердому ґрунті, - зауважила Ар'я, дивлячись на сестру із усмішкою, і Санса відповіла тим же.

\- Всім відомо, що лев чавить троянду, це природній стан речей, - відповіла вона усміхнено, не маючи сил приховати якусь дивну гордість в голосі.

Ар'я аж застигла нерухомо від тих слів, а Санса відкинулась на спинку крісла, зітхаючи з полегшенням. Джоффрі щось зробив із конем, змусивши того схилити голову перед нею, і вона почата крутити в руках лорасову троянду, набурмосившись, ніби мовчки шпетячи одночасно і коня, і вершника. Джоффрі не зміг стримати тихого сміху, проїжджаючи повз неї, і невдовзі юрба глядачів як один вигукувала ім'я "сера Срібного", поки він повертався до свого намету на коротку перерву.

Звичайно сансин неспокій повернувся, навіть подвоївся, коли вона пригадала, _хто_ зараз має виступити проти принца.

Королева всміхнулась хижою посмішкою, звертаючись до брата: - Здається талан цього "Срібного Лицаря" от-от закінчиться, - мовила вона королівському вартовому, котрий відповів лише легким помахом голови.

Санса відчула, як задихається, коли Гора-Що-Їздить-Верхи рушив до королівської ложі. Той монстр був найбільшою людиною зі всіх нею бачених в житті, більшим навіть за Ходора, він мав при собі важкого щита та пофарбованого в чорне списа. Кінь Гори пасував своєму власнику, величезний, чорний як ніч жеребець, чиї копита потопали в землі під час руху. Джоффрі виглядав дрібним у порівнянні, коли вони обидва вклонились королю; глядачі переважно вигукували ім'я Срібного Лицаря, коли Санса вхопилась за батькову руку, наче від того залежало її життя.

\- Сансо... ти _знаєш_ цього заплотного лицаря? - запитав батько, одразу спохмурнівши, наче подумав про щось неприємне.

Вона не відповіла; противника зайняли свої позиції на протилежних краях поля, Джоффрі вихопив списа з рук Орланда і зупинився біля стовпа зі щитом, де був зображений його герб, Срібний Лев, що споглядає зоряне поле. - Сансо? - запитав батько, коли вона ще сильніше вхопилась за його руку; її долоні сильно тремтіли проти волі, аж враз заревів ріг, і вершники рушили назустріч один одному ,опустивши списи; вони подолали відстань за якісь секунди, та _врізались_ із справжнім дощем потрощених уламків списів; коні продовжили біг, і Джоффрі зіщулився в сідлі, хапаючись за плече від болю.

Принц заволав про новий спис, розвертаючи коня, Орланд вже мчав полем із зброєю в руках, а Гора вже приготувався до сутички та пришпорив коня вперед, ревучи глибоким голосом. Джоффрі так само прискорився, ретельно та вивірено опускаючи списа, поки коні поїдали відстань, а Санса вчепилась нігтями в батькову руку.

Джоффрі скрикнув від болю, коли вони зіштовхнулись, та ледь не вилетів із сідла від неймовірної сили зіткнення, а Гора мовчки продовжив рух. Юнак злегка розхитувався в сідлі, нахиляючись вправо та вліво, але наче втримав контроль, і Орланд вже підбігав із новим списом. Санса ледь стрималась на місці під звуки рогу, коли вони знову погнали у бій, зойки шоку та захвату посеред глядачів майже заглушували вуха, коли обидва вершники безжально вдарили списами в справжній бурі зосередженої брутальності.

Вона приглушено закричала, коли лицарі зіткнулись; Джоффрі захитав головою від запаморочення, поки кінь повільно віз його вперед, а кров дзюбоніла струмком по нагруднику. Юнак знову та знову крутив головою, аж поки не покликав зброєносця з новим списом.

\- Він же там загине! Батьку, прошу тебе, зупини їх! - дівчина не стрималась, на маючи сили приховати нотки жаху в голосі, коли батько похитав головою.

\- Тепер це вже не спинити, хіба що Срібний Лицар визнає поразку, - відповів він, дивлячись на неї в збентеженні. Сансу поглинув відчай, коли ріг знову просурмив, і вершники пришпорили коней.

\- Але він не може здатись, він та це не здатний! - вигукнула вона, коли клігановий спис врізався Джоффрі в живіт; сила удару відчутно сповільнила швидкість джоффриного коня, і його власний спис розтрощився об щит сера Грегора, не спричинивши тому жодної шкоди. Джоффрі зупинився, перш ніж рушити назад, повільно звісився зі сідла і виплюнув згусток крові; черговий червоний струмочок витікав з-під забрала на шоломі.

\- Списа! - проревів юнак до Орланда, котрий вже біг із новим в руці, коли Санса зауважила новий потік крові, що витікав з-під кіраси і фарбував в червоне буру кінську попону.

\- Зупинись! будь ласка зупинись! - закричала Санса до нього, і Джоффрі зупинив на ній погляд протягом безкінечної миті, перш ніж повільно похитав головою.

\- Сансо! Опануй себе! - почала сварити її септа, сусідні шляхетні глядачі позирали на дівчину із збентеженням чи розлюченням, зблідла Джейні вхопила її за руку та силою спробувала вгамувати.

_Він же не знає, як це - зупинитись,_ подумала Санса наче в тумані, коли юнак взяв нового списа і знову помчав у бій. Сер Грегор пришпорив коня і _вгатив_ принца прямо в груди, так що навіть король злегка нахилився вперед у захваті, коли джоффрин спис попав серу Грегору в плече й змусив небезпечно захитатись в сідлі.

Джоффрі виглядав ледь притомним, звисаючи в сідлі на лівий бік, щит злетів з руки, коли кінь зупинився. Герольд вже набрав повітря в груди, щоб проголосити переможця, але юнак зміг ледь підняти руку, зупиняючи того жестом, одночасно віддаючи наказ Орландові.

\- Орланде! Неси списа та щита! - заволав він; кров витікала з тріснутої кіраси, коли він керував конем одними лише колінами. Здавалось, що лицар насилу дихає, дивлячись в небо, повільно опускаючи погляд на віддалену монструозну постать Гори на протилежному боці поля.

\- Я мушу зупинити його! - закричала Санса сама до себе, скочила на ноги і спробувала зістрибнути вниз з помосту, але батько міцно вхопив її.

\- Сансо, та що ж це з тобою коїться! - вигукнув Нед, хапаючи її в захват.

\- Тату, тату, це Джоффрі, Гора вб'є його! - сказала вона, плачучи та намагаючись вирватись з обіймів, коли Джоффрі черговий раз пришпорив коня на Грегора, котрий заревів та підняв вістря списа вище, цілячись в голову.

Санса заверещала на повні груди від жаху, коли лицарі зіткнулись; шолом Срібного Лицаря полетів убік, вивільняючи мертво-бліде обличчя Джоффрі, кінь поніс його далі до протилежного боку поля.

Арену заполонили крики на кшталт "Принц!", "Це ж принц!", коли Джоффрі підняв руку і витягнув довгий дерев'яний уламок з-під пахви, спричиняючи справжній кривавий водоспад; волога текла по броні та сідлу, намочуючи коня, поки він озирався навколо себе із диким поглядом.

\- Джоффрі?! ДЖОФФРІ?! - заверещала королева, підстрибуючи, і Санса знову спробувала вирватись із залізних батькових обіймів.

\- СПИСА! - проревів Джоффрі до Орланда із перекошеним від люті обличчям, наполовину вкритим кров'ю; колишній вартовий, а тепер зброєносець підбіг до господаря, на мить зупинившись, щоб підняти щита й передати принцу.

Короля наче заціпило, та все ж він почав підніматись, королева озиралась до нього й назад до Джоффрі у вирі рухів, волаючи: - ДЖЕЙМІ! РОБЕРТЕ, ЗРОБИ ЩОСЬ! - закричала вона істерично одночасно з криком Неда; - Зупиніть бій! Зупиніть бій! - заревів він до герольда; Санса змогла вислизнути, а Орланд озирався до королівської ложі, наляканий.

Але вже було запізно, бо Джоффрі нахилився вперед, схопив списа із ослаблих орландових рук, взяв його обома руками, оперши об кірасу, і помчав у бій.

\- ЗУПИНІТЬСЯ НЕГАЙНО! ЗУПИНІТЬСЯ ІМЕНЕМ ВАШОГО КОРОЛЯ! - заревів Роберт, але Гора мабуть й не почув його через прискорення, здоровенний чорний кінь вибивав цілі клапті землі копитами, женучи до противника; Кліган цілився списом в незахищену голову юнака, залиту кров'ю.

Вона не змогла дістатись до них вчасно, перестрибнувши через Брана та септу, і добігла до перила ложі якраз в ту мить, як Джоффрі заревів якийсь незвичний бойовий клич і гора відповів йому відповідно; всі глядачі заревіли в паніці і гучність їхнього зіткнення втопила її крик, адже сила удару вибила Гору з сідла, наче величного колоса, він врізався в землю, тягнучи за собою коня в місиві плоті, сталі та багнюки.

Джоффрин власний кінь помчав риссю назад до королівської ложі, юнак якимось чином досі тримався у сідлі, зупиняючи коня рухами колін; він дивився на Роберта з оскалом, поки щит знову вислизнув з поламаної руки, звисаючи на ремені під сідлом.

\- Я казав тобі, що драконам місце в скарбниці, де їм і _належить бути_... - чистий голос хлопця прорізався крізь пандемоніум хаосу навколо, наче коса через збіжжя, наче чарами стишуючи все навкруги. - Але ти б _все одно_ витратив їх так чи інакше... _ваша милосте_, - він вимовив останні слова, наче то була образа, - Віднесіть золото до моїх покоїв, - принц наказав герольду, заплющивши одне око через засохлу кров.

Король втратив дар мови, і Джоффрі розвернувся до Санса... _всіх_ присутніх моментально шокувало мовчазним паралічем, коли він поглянув на неї: - І віддайте корону Сансі, - додав він.

Вона стояла прямо перед ним і трошки збоку, їхні очі перебували на одному рівні через висоту помосту: - Джоффрі... ти поранений, - сказала вона, дівочий голос звучав незвично гучно посеред неприродної тиші, коли Джоффрі подивився вниз на груди і побачив, як стара сталь врешті відійшла вбік, вивільняючи довгий уламок ясеневої деревини, що стирчала із живота.

\- То лише подряпина, - відповів він, торкаючись колінами коня і й примушуючи звіра присісти, бо сам почав зісковзувати із сідла і врешті звалився обличчям в багно. Королева заверещала, король послав за мейстерами, а сер Джеймі відштовхував всіх з дороги, навіжено просуваючись до краю ложі.

Санса вже зістрибнула на землю, остаточно зіпсувавши сукню, і стала на коліна коло Джоффрі.

\- Ти заслужила ту корону, - пробурмотів він, моргаючи.

\- Не потрібна мені та дурна корона, - проридала дівчина, відриваючи шматки тканини з сукні, і почала зупиняти кров з рани на животі, оточуючи ними той шматок дерева.

_О боги, так багато крові,_ думала вона у відчаї, поки потік крові все слабшав; батько раптово опинився біля неї, допомагаючи руками притиснути рану, та заволав щось до когось; земля стугоніла під важких кроків озброєних лицарів та вартових. Джорі Кассель підхопив її ззаду і силою потягнув назад, коли юнак заплющив очі, і вона закричала.

* * *

_* (від перекл.) Мабуть варто пояснити для читачів, котрі бачили серіал, але не читали оригіналу - всі діти Старків тією чи іншою мірою мають здатності варгів, не лише Бран Старк (котрий максимально розвинув цю здатність лише через неповносправність та відсутність альтернативи). Вони час від часу бачили "вовчі сни" - ну, юні Старки сприймали їх як банальні сни через незнання, насправді то був прямий зв'язок свідомості варга-людини та його звіра-компаньйона. Джон не раз бачив сни, пов'язані з полюванням Привида__;__ здичавілі-варги, що прийшли з Мансом, визнавали його за рівного їм по силі брата-варга. Ар'я бачила сни з Німерією, перебуваючи навіть в Браавосі, на іншому континенті, через чимало років після того, як їх розлучили - вона несвідомо навіть вберегла тіло матері від поїдання іншими вовками після Кривавого Весілля, поки мертву Кет не знайшло Братство Без Знамен. Щодо Робба - точно невідомо про сни, але певний зв'язок з Сірим Вітром в нього таки був, це визнавали всі оточуючі._

_Щодо Рікона - також точно невідомо, адже від його імені розповідь не йшлась, але віщі сни про смерть батьків та Робба він все ж бачив (про що розказував Брану)._

_Тож не дивно, що Санса має такий же містичний зв'язок з Леді - адже в цій конкретній версії реальності її лютововчиця залишилась живою і не загинула від руки Неда._

_** (від перекл.) Очевидно тут (і чимало раз раніше в тексті) маються на увазі пози (асани) з сучасної йоги, а конкретніше - падмасана чи її варіації, та гьняна мудра (положення пальців рук)._

_*** (від перекл.) Джейні зі Старокаменю - коханка та дружина принца Дункана Таргарієна, діюча особа відомої у Вестеросі пісні. Дункан, син короля Ейгона (відомого читачам творів Дж.Р.Р. Мартіна під кличкою Егг чи Яйк) та племінник мейстера Еймона з Нічної Варти, спадкоємець трону, відмовився від корони на користь брата Джейхейриса заради кохання до дівчини з простого люду, чим увійшов в народну пам'ять навіки._

_**** (від перекл.) У Вестеросі існує категорія лицарів, що не мають постійного господаря та власної землі; такі так звані заплотні лицарі (що часто сплять просто в полі, під плотом, огорожею) натомість блукають країною, наймаючись на тимчасову службу тому чи іншому дрібному лорду, а іноді збиваються в банди й стають розбійниками. Більші феодали як правило мають своїх вірних вояків, довічно прив'язаних клятвами та лояльністю, тож дещо зневажають цих мандрівних лицарів, зазвичай бідних та низькорожденних (адже закони держави дозволяють лицарю висвятити свого зброєносця в лицарі, якого б роду той не був). В середньовічній Європі не було точного відповідника цьому суспільному класу; найбільш наближеним аналогом можна вважати японських ронінів, проте роніни мали значно менше поваги у порівнянні з заплотними лицарями, котрих все ж простий люд любив і вважав частиною себе, на відміну від родовитих аристократів._

* * *

Якщо маєте бажання підтримати перекладача та скачати "Пурпурові Дні" в форматі електронної книги - запрошую Вас на Alex Malyarchuk Translations на Патреоні. Окрім "Пурпурових Днів" там знаходить ще чимало чого цікавого.


	48. Розділ 40: Блискавки

**Розділ 40: Блискавки.**

**1  
**

Після подій на турнірі Червоний Замок перетворився на похмуру пустку. Королева оскаженіла від люті та розпачу, наказавши арештувати Гору, сер Джеймі кинувся виконувати наказ із якоюсь незвичною жагою крові. Гора опирався, ревучи, але Джеймі з допомогою досвідченого сера Баррістана таки зміг подолати того здоровила, наче якусь потвору з легенд... Зараз кліганова голова прикрашала собою піку над Провулком Зрадників.

Джоффрі вже майже не дихав, коли його понесли з поля, і Санса так і не бачила його з тих пір. Принца замкнули в Мейгоровій твердині під постійним наглядом грандмейстера та легіону хірургів, що намагались врятувати йому життя того дня та протягом наступної ночі. Санса особисто просиджувала цілі дні в кріслі під дверима його кімнати, вбиваючи час вишиванням чи короткими розмовами з Джейні, поки батько чи септа не забирали її із собою на обід чи в її покої до сну. Проте як би вони не старались, та не могли відволікти її від повернення на звичне місце.

Вона мало з ким спілкувалась протягом тих днів, і поки Бран витрачав час на ігри з Літом та тренування з Джорі, а Ар'я й далі тренувалась, ловлячи котів за наказом її "вчителя танцю", Санса переважно пригадувала по пам'яті всі ті розмови із Джоффрі. Мабуть найбільш тривожним зі всіх тих розповідей про лід та війну, смерть та відчай про речі, мало їй знайомі, котрі наче були огорнуті уявним захисним коконом із прадавніх легенд та переказів... найбільш тривожним виявилось те, як вона почала _сприймати_ все, що коїлось всередині Червоного Замку. Де діви шепотіли та сміялись над останніми витівками своїх лицарів-фаворитів, Санса зауважувала лише прихований обмін інформацією. Коли вона бачила заклопотаних радників, то сприймала їх як лише як придворних інтриганів. Вартові, чия присутність раніше вселяла відчуття захищеності, зараз патрулювали королівський замок із напруженими поглядами, тримаючи руки на руків'ях мечів, наче відчуваючи дивне напруження всередині замку.

Особливо неспокійним видавався лорд Ренлі; він був таким ще до подій на турнірі, і чимало штормоземців, лордів та лицарів, досі не покинули столицю, натомість проводили дні на полюванні в нетрях Королівського лісу та на бенкетах в ренліному приватному маєтку. Брат короля, здавалось, суттєво підсилив особисту варту новими вояками після останніх подій, і його люди тепер були третьою за чисельністю потугою в столиці, майже зрівнявшись із червоноплащниками Червоного Замку... їхні взаємні зустрічі під час патрулювання завжди супроводжувались стисканням кулаків та підозрілими поглядами з обох сторін.

Король, здавалось, занурився з головою у безодню важкої меланхолії, бенкетуючи сильніше, ніж завше, і в присутності багатьох... інших жінок. Виявилось, що цей розпусний загул не спрацював, як гадалось, монарший стан лише погіршувався з плином часу, аж до точки, де він був змушений реготати на всю горлянку з власних плоских жартів, щоб подавати сигнал присутнім приєднатись до веселощів; чергове пробиття дна для колись харизматичного короля... Вона раз чи два підслухала батькові розмови, і виявилось, що тепер Мала рада сама править державою без монаршого нагляду, що дуже розчаровувало батька. З іншого боку - королева перетворилась на справжню відлюдницю, майже не показуючись на публіці та спілкуючись лише з братом.

Грандмейстер заборонив Сансі відвідувати принца, поки той не одужає, але коли одного разу старий вийшов з кімнати і пошкандибав у справах, залишаючи її в коридорі наодинці із Псом, котрий чатував на варті з кам'яним виразом обличчя... Санса не змогла опиратись спокусі.

Видавалось, що Джоффрі втаємничив Клігана в свій невеличкий обман, і похмурий вояк супроводжував принцовий несправжній ескорт в тій невеличкій подорожі Чорноводною, щоб приховати справжню особу принца за маскою Срібного Лицаря. Очевидно зараз він про це шкодував, це було видно по його настрою.

\- Заходь, я не спинятиму тебе, - пробуркотів Пес, перш ніж вона встигла відкрити рота. Дівчина вдячно кивнула до страхітливого на вигляд присяжного оборонця, перш ніж прошмигнути в кімнату, де вона застигла на місці, моргаючи; голова паморочилась від запахів хвороби та макового молочка.

\- О, Джоффрі... - прошепотіла дівчина, сідаючи коло нього на дерев'яний стілець. Тіло юнака виглядало охлялим, блідим та змученим, наполовину замотаним перев'язками, що закривали частину грудей, ногу, руку та обличчя. Виглядало, наче рани, отримані під час того нестримного марафону на всіх трьох змаганнях, вкривали його всього, налазячи одна на іншу, погіршуючи загальний стан із кожним новим випробуванням, котрому він піддавав своє тіло. Раніше в присутності Санси він майже не звертав на них уваги, аби вона й не підозрювала, чого те все йому коштувало...

Вона ніжно взяла його долоню своєю, прочищаючи раптово пересохле горло; вже звична примарна рука наче перетиснула гортань, змушуючи важко дихати.

_Я мала б зупинити його..._ подумала дівчина посеред нерухомої тиші кімнати. Якби він загинув, то вона б нічого не пам'ятала, і якби її... майбутня версія не спробувала б зблизитись з хлопцем, як вона це зробила в цьому "житті".. тоді ймовірно Джоффрі би продовжив виконання звичного плану, як і раніше, нестримно віддаючись на повну виконанню свого клятого "обов'язку", як він це називав, аж поки за тими зеленими очима на залишилось би нічого, що могло б приховати свіжі рани та розтрощені мрії.

\- Шааан... сааа - зненацька захрипів він, стиснувши її долоню, повільно відкривши очі.

\- Джоффрі, - прошепотіла дівчина та одразу взялась поїти його водою з чаші, що стояла на столику. Він пив повільно, й далі не відводячи погляду напівхмільних від наркотику очей від неї.

\- Дякую, - прошепотів і він у відповідь, строго слідуючи етикету навіть в такому напів-зламаному стані, - Гарно виглядаєш, - додав він із натяком на посмішку.

Санса й сама всміхнулась попри настрій. Джоффрі рідко говорив компліменти, особливо такі прості. - Ні синців, ні подряпин? На відміну від тебе, - відповіла вона, ніжно тримаючи його руку.

\- То правда, - погодився він, - Ти не опускаєш руки... стоїш на своєму... це мені в тобі подобається, - бовкнув юнак, посміхаючись на всі зуби.

Санса зашарілась, відповідаючи йому такою ж посмішкою: - А ще тобі подобається спричиняти багрянець на моїх щоках... краще відпочинь, Джоффрі, це тобі потрібно, - сказала вона, трохи нахмурюючись, бо відчула потужний запах макового молочка в його подиху.

\- І це також... люблю, коли ти смієшся... від цього й самому хочеться сміятись.. а ще твій пильний розум... - продовжив принц той незграбний, безладний опис її чеснот, і Санса захихотіла проти бажання.

\- Тобі ще багато чого варто навчитись в красномовстві, Джоффрі. Ти краще поспи, щоб бути в кращому стані, ніж п'яний вінтерфелльський бард, - вколола вона його грайливо, підкидаючи пасмо волосся з його очей, трохи стурбована тим, як повільно та невпевнено зіниці реагували на рух її руки.

_Скільки ж йому дають пити цього зілля?_ Подумалось, коли дівчина роздивлялась розширені зіниці.

\- Мене не хвилює красномовство, я ж не бард, - заперечив юнак, наче серйозно сприйнявши її слова, - Байдуже, що Пурпур змушує мене кохати тебе, це все одно чудово, - додав він щасливо.

Санса набурмосилась, схиливши голову набік із здивуванням. Джоффрі рідко говорив про "Пурпур", таємничу силу, котра якимось часом відмотувала час назад, зберігаючи йому пам'ять... Освідчення щодо кохання до неї спричинило до пурхання метеликів в животі, проте вона все ж нахилилась ближче в збентеженні.

\- Що ти маєш на увазі, Джоффрі? Пурпур... він якось погрожує тобі..? - запитала вона різко, слова наче самі злітали з язика. Сама ідея, що якась потойбічна потуга погрожує Джоффрі, змушуючи... кохати когось, тим більше її, видавалась одночасно дурною та абсурдною.

\- Ні, ні, - повторював хлопець, намагаючись похитати головою, але зміг лише трошки повернути її вліво, - Просто він мене зробив таким. Створив таким. Чи варто людині гніватись, бо вона має дві руки замість чотирьох? Це просто даність. Для чого злитись через те, яким тебе створили? - він запитав сам себе, так наче відповідь була очевидною.

_Створили, щоб кохати мене? Це ж якась маячня!_ Думала вона збентежено.

Санса злегка нахилилась вперед, збентеження лише зростало, як вона дивилась на нього: - Зробили? Створили? Джоффрі, що ти таке кажеш? - запитала вона із зростаючим неспокоєм.

\- Вибач, Сансо, я не все тобі розповів, - почав виправдовуватись він, - Не варто було приховувати це. Не варто, - додав юнак із задумливим кивком.

\- Джоффрі... Що ти _приховав_? - наполягала дівчина, стискаючи його долоню.

\- Але від цього ти сумуватимеш... і не будеш більше зі мною спілкуватись... не бажаю й далі бути самотнім... - шепотів він, сповідаючись із жахом, наче мала дитина, - Не роби це зі мною, - благав він.

_Його розум настільки одурманений, що він не може опиратись,_ усвідомила Санса. Чи й справді вони бажає дізнатись джоффрині секрети? Чи варто піти на підступ, зрадити довіру, щоб отримати знання й краще _допомагати_ в майбутньому?

Відповідь на це була очевидною та миттєвою. - Джоффрі, будь ласка... просто відкрийся, дозволь тобі _допомогти_, - сказала вона, і принцові очі набули панічного вигляду навіть через маковий дурман.

Здавалось, що він бореться сам із собою протягом безкінечної секунди, перш ніж майже автоматично відкрити рота: - Я... Мені шкода, Сансо... Насправді я не є людиною... - сказав він незрозуміло.

\- Як же це ти можеш не бути людиною, Джоффрі? Ти ж _говориш_ і _дихаєш_ просто зараз! - вигукнула дівчина, нервуючи від його слів та відкидаючи сміховинне ствердження.

\- Ти просто не _усвідомлюєш_ міці моїх творців, Сансо. _Такої неймовірної потуги_... - те, як він це сказав, спричинило до появи мурашок вздовж хребта. Очі юнака розфокусувались, коли він спробував і одразу відкинув спробу детально пояснити безмежну масштабність того, що намагався пояснити: - Міці, щоб відкотити _час_ назад, щоб формувати саму реальність, як скульптор формує глину... щоб слідувати планам, задуманим цілі епохи тому... чим для такої сили є створення життя з нуля? Нічим, дрібницею... - сказав він із трепетом.

\- Я... як... - прошепотіла Санса, закривши рота долонею.

\- Це важко усвідомити, знаю... але це правда. Я вже розповідав тобі про втрачені частини раніше... я і є однією з тих частин, Сансо. Пурпур створив мене як _зброю_, щоб спробувати, ймовірно без надії на успіх, знищити Довгу Ніч... - зашепотів він.

Санса глибоко вдихнула повітря, дивлячись на нього: - Я... мені... мені байдуже, Джоффрі, - нарешті вимовила вона, опускаючи руку, - Чаклун, герой, зброя чи придурок, байдуже, я... я просто хочу бути з тобою, - врешті призналась вона; метелики запурхали в згоді, коли Джоффрі болюче стиснув її долоню, навіть в такому стані він зберіг чимало сили. Це зізнання наче вразило хлопця сильніше за удар кліганового списа, обличчя скривилось від туги, і він стискав її руку наче від цього залежало його життя, відвівши погляд подалі від неї; Сансу захопило дивне відчуття, наче щось не сходилось, і тілом побігли мурашки.

\- Джоффрі... Для чого Пурпуру створювати тебе із... із вбудованою потребою закохатись в мене? - нарешті вона запитала, серце бухкало так сильно, що здалось, як це грандмейстер цього не почув і не прийшов перевірити.

Юнак мовчав, його дихання пришвидшилось, і вона почула дивне віддалене гудіння. - Джоффрі... чому ти так страждаєш через мене? - зненацька прозвучало нове питання, вона наче відчувала, що ті питання пов'язані; в голові гуділо, так наче от-от мала відкритись велична правда, і вона схопила принцову руку обома своїми та стиснула, наче _примушуючи_ хлопця заговорити знову.

\- Вибач, Сансо, - прошепотів він тихим голосом, досі не дивлячись на неї.

\- Джоффрі, - наполягала дівчина, і він повернув голову до неї, майже як проти власного бажання. - Чому? - запитала вона знову, власний голос чувся неприродно гучно.

\- Тому що ти є іншою частиною зброї, - сказав він, дивлячись прямо в очі, - Ми були створені з одного _джерела_ космічної енергії, так би мовити магії... ось чому ти "кохаєш" мене, Сансо, а я тебе. Ми були задумані, створені, призначені жити та вмерти разом, як молот та ковадло, піхви та руків'я, колесо та вісь, лук та стріла... щоб проживати разом життя за життям, щоб страждати та лютувати разом, програвати разом... розпастись в ніщо під тиском Довгої Ночі... разом... Вибач, Сансо,, мені так шкода, - шепотів він навіжено, наче загубившись у видіннях від гарячки, з диким поглядом. - Це насправді дівоча балада... от лише в неї жахливий, _страшний_ кінець... - сказав він із тугою.

Санса підвелась, наче в тумані, заточилась назад, перекидаючи стілець на підлогу, та закрила обличчя руками, дихаючи через пальці; звуки джоффриних безнадійних вибачень затихали та зникали, сама душа гуділа в підтвердженні його слів; заперечення одразу вмерли на її вустах, і дівчина вдарилась спиною об щось ззаду.

\- Юна панно, принц Джоффрі зараз потребує _відпочинку_! - нахмурений грандмейстер почав картати її, заходячи в кімнату, але Санса не чула його слів; вона пробігла повз старого та помчала коридором, тікаючи світ за очі.

**2  
**

Врешті вона опинилась в Божегаї, як іронічно, намагаючись приборкати круговерть емоцій, що вирувала всередині неї наче могутній шторм на морі. Щоразу, як вона намагалась знайти заперечення джоффриним словам - дівчина виявляла. що не здатна на це, аргументи танули від підсвідомого визнання жахливої правди.

Він казав правду. Седмице, допоможи мені, вона ніколи ще не відчувала правдивість чогось так сильно.

Так Санса провела цілий день і більшу частину ночі, сидячи під чардеревом, як це часто робив Джоффрі. Чи було те, що вона відчувала до нього... просто закодованим? Наче якоюсь інструкцією, викарбуваною на самій її душі?

Вона із силою захитала головою. Після всього, що трапилось, ті питання видавались беззмістовними, навіть дурними. Вона кохає його, і байдуже, в чому справжня причина... і вона була _створена_, щоб допомогти зупинити _Довгу Ніч_... Цей надприродний факт викликав порівно і жах, і піднесення, чому - вона й сама не знала. Тепер бажання вистояти поруч з принцом проти навали ворогів виглядало не дурнуватою, наївною фантазією, а втіленням _мети_, викарбованої її творцями...

Двчина затремтіла, обмірковуючи ту думку в захопленні. Вона справді переживала за Джоффрі, більше, ніж за будь-кого із людей. Чи то внутрішні інструкції, а чи ні - вона не дозволить йому продовжити поступове сходження в безодню божевілля, не дасть зустріти апокаліпсис на самоті. Те, що це видавалось основною _метою_ існування, вистояти разом і разом же зупинити кінець всього, що вона знала, лише підсилювало її переконання. Джоффрі розповів їй правду, справжнє зловісне пророцтво, але вона наче надихалась цим, знаючи, що всі сумніви, котрі отруювали останні місяці перебування в столиці, виявились беззмістовними... як можна сумніватись в плані дій, якщо її було створено для цього? Як можна перейматись, сумніваючись, чи варта вона поставлених перед собою цілей, якщо саме заради втілення згаданих цілей її й було _створено?_

Саме там і тоді, коли вона лежала в ліжку у своїй кімнаті, думки та роздуми, що виринали в свідомості протягом останніх кількох місяців, врешті викристалізувались в щось _більше_.

Її варто переговорити з Джоффрі, коли він буде притомним. Він не зможе відмовити їй.

Вона вистоїть разом з ним, проти його тягаря та його ворогів, чого б це не коштувало.

**3  
**

_Вона радо мчала крізь гущавину, переслідуючи перелякану здобич, а її брат та сестра вили з боків, забігаючи з боків, щоб нарешті остаточно оточити звіра. Він гасав колами, погрожуючи напрочуд гострими на вигляд рогами, проте вона все вирахувала, ступивши на крок вбік, та стрибнула, занурюючи зуби в плоть, збиваючи здобич з ніг на землю; брат та сестра приєднались, шматуючи звіра, хоча вона й була певна, що здобич вже мертва; вовки рвали горлянку та ламали потужний карк._

_Все, як годиться._

_По тому вона приступила до трапези, пожираючи м'ясо не настільки хижо, як її кровожерливі родичі, намагаючись не вимастити хутро більш, ніж личить. Сестра завила, і вона приєдналась до того славного кличу, брат також приєднався до хору, і вони відкрито проголошували своє панування над цим теплим лісом, переповненим полохливою дичиною, що не знала зимового голоду._

_Поки решта її родини продовжували пожирати мертву лань, вона зі цікавістю нахилила голову набік... вдалині почулись звуки, розмова двоногих..._

_Вона підкралась до них і виявила двох тих істот, що патрулювала вдовж стежки, тихо перемовляючись між собою та тримаючи в руках гострі на вигляд списи. Вона прослизнула повз них, оминаючи інші групу двоногих на галявині під безмісячним нічним небом, аж поки не підкралась до чималої смердючої юрби, де пили якусь рідину з різким запахом та терлись один об одного в пристрасті. Шлях продовжився поміж великими та меншими тканинними будинками, звиваючись подалі від здоровенного кільця з деревини, звідки долинали звуки металевого зіткнення сталі зі сталлю і двійко двоногих кружляли із зброєю в руках._

_Вона зупинила погляд на зображенні здобичі на тканині, пригадавши солодкий смак крові, котру недавно смакувала, перш ніж продовжити пошуки. Враз почувся знайомий голос, і вона затихла без звуку, підповзаючи до двох людей, що говорили всередині найбільшого намету._

_\- Ти перетворюєшся на параноїка, - мовив знайомий голос батька її господарки, коли вона принишкла між дерев'яною діжею та тонкою тканинною стіною будинку._

_\- А ти стаєш сліпцем. Чи мені варто нагадати тобі, Еддарде? - запитав інший голос, очевидно розлючений._

_\- Ти мені вже казав... - почав Нед, та його перебив співрозмовник; її хутро на шиї наїжичилось від образи._

_\- Після того, як Джон Аррин помер дуже підозрілою смертю, його місце практично зайняв Царевбивця! Так би і сталось, якби Роберт не відчув нагальне бажання бачити тебе біля себе в столиці! - гарячково сказав голос._

_\- Ланністери спробували зайняти вільну посаду, що ж тут неочікуваного... - пробуркотів Еддард._

_\- Ага, нічого неочікуваного! - засмучено промовив голос, із нотками остороги, так наче щойно виявив, що з'їв гниле падло замість соковитого м'яса. - Потім, через день, Станніс тікає, підібгавши хвоста, до свого коханого Дракон-Каменя! - продовжив він._

_\- Мені швидше видається, що його образило рішення Роберта зробити мене правицею, замість призначення на посаду молодшого брата, ми ж обидва знаємо, як він завжди важко сприймав ставлення Роберта, - Еддард спробував переконати логічним висновком, впевнений голос пасував вожаку зграї._

_Інший голос звучав, наче його не переконали ті слова, здається він відпив трохи води, перш ніж продовжити розмову: - Ага, Станніс відкинув свій обов'язок, тому що та остання робертова образа зламала його? Пфф, не сміши, - мовив він та ще раз відпив, - І невдовзі посада майстра-над-кораблями буде вакантна, як Роберт знову повернувся до справжнього правління державою, після того нещастя з Джоффрі... - додав він._

_\- Станніс ще може повернутись до того, як король забере ту посаду в нього... - зауважив батько._

_\- Він не повернеться, Еддарде, він задумав щось інше, збираючи війська та кораблі на Дракон-Камені. Наскільки я знаю, він вже скликав знамена... всі відчувають сморід війни в повітрі, лорде Старк, всі окрім тебе, - сказав голос їдко._

_\- Так це тому ти ховаєшся тут в оточенні половини лицарства Штормових земель, лорде Ренлі? Ти відчуваєш сморід війни чи й сам бажаєш її почати? - батько запитав із загрозою, із звичним кам'яним виразом обличчя, котрий надягав, виявляючи змови._

_\- Ти сліпець, якщо вважаєш себе в безпеці, я лише намагаюсь убезпечити себе, щоб не прокинутись із перерізаною горлянкою, - відповів Ренлі, чий голос аж смердів напів-правдою._

_\- Я знову повторю, ти перетворюєшся на параноїка. Відішли цих вояків додому, Ренлі, і не приводь із собою половину штормоземців щоразу, як навідуєшся в Червоний Замок... від цього лише червоноплащники нервують, а мені доводиться розбирати весь той безлад, - батько спробував заспокоїти співрозмовника. Вона ледь змогла стриматись, щоб не підбігти і не вкусити його за литку. Намагатись розумно говорити із переляканим щеням... про що він лише думає!_

_Згадане щеня проігнорувало поклик розуму, як вона й передбачала, натомість зробило черговий ковток чогось рідкого: - І в результаті згину, як лорд Бейліш? Щоб мене знайшли із сотнею та одною раною на грудях та виколотими очима?! Дзуськи... - він перервався на черговий ковток, - Ти чув, що Роберт роздумує, чи не призначити Тиріона Ланністера новим майстром-над-монетою? Він вважає, що цим неабияк дошкулить Тайвіну... І він таки захопився цією ідеєю... Образа честі! Щоб лише поглибше занурити ланністерську лапу в фінанси держави! Так, вважаю, що Тайвіну в дупу граному Ланністеру це таки дошкулить! - вибухнув Баратеон, - Грандмейстер, майстер-над-монетою, а невдовзі також майстер-над-кораблями, невже ти не бачиш зв'язку, ти, благородний дурню?!_

_\- Лорде Ренлі, напій затуманив твою свідомість... - батько знову спробував._

_\- То не моя свідомість затуманена! Заради Седмиці, Еддарде, вони навіть вбили Слинта! Я ледь-ледь втримую контроль над золотоплащниками в цю мить! - закричав він, гнів очевидно зростав з кожним новим словом. - Ні! Це ти незграбний імбецил, як завжди! Ти втік на Північ після Повстання, віддавши все в руки Ланністерів, всю державу на їхній розсуд... Ні. Я не довірюсь тобі. Вони лише закінчують те, що ти сам почав, Еддарде. Ланністери зачищають малу раду, розставляючи своїх людей на ключові місця, готуються... і я наступний в списку! - сказав він, і вона почула, як щось порухалось і вода плюснула по чиїйсь шкірі._

_\- Вибач, лорде Старк, просто це вже мене дістало, - продовжив він після довгої паузи, в голосі вже чулось менше панічних ноток, коли щеня знову бризнуло водою на самого себе._

_\- Ренлі... я розумію твої побоювання, ще й як. Але все ж не бачу жодних слідів, що це Ланністери причетні до смерті Бейліша чи до втечі Станніса з міста, - батько терпляче пояснював._

_\- А смерть Джона Аррина? - запитало щеня хриплим голосом._

_\- ... Це не доведено, - відповів Старк із малою, проте вловимою ноткою невпевненості. Батькові ще чимало потрібно розвідати щодо цієї справи, так здалось._

_Між ними запала тривала мовчанка, вона чула лише повільне дихання боягуза, коли той враз заговорив знову: - Я не віддам своє життя отак задарма, Еддарде, о ні, - він майже благав, - Ланністери планують зробити новий хід... невдовзі. І коли настане час, то залишиться лише два табори. Тих, хто всім серцем бажає добра державі, і тих, хто лише бажає загарбати владу в свої руки, - сказав він, голос поступово набував певної твердості, і вона неохоче визнала певну гідність в тих словах._

_Мовчанка продовжилась, аж врешті батько прорізав її різким голосом: - Я знаю, на котрому боці буду, коли настане той час, - проголосив він._

_\- Маю надію, що таки знаєш, лорде Старк, маю надію... - відповіло щеня, що аж смерділо розчаруванням та небезпекою, _і Санса різко прокинулась, повільно моргаючи та дивлячись в безмісячну ніч, котра ледь проглядалась крізь відкрите вікно; повіки знову налились вагою, вона заплющила очі й заснула знову.

**4  
**

Повсякденне життя та сни після джоффриного зізнання стали важкими, жахливі кошмари та дивні видіння полювання у величному лісі змішувались із тривожними роздумами та всеохопливою дезорієнтацією. Батько наче не зауважив її новий стан, на повну зайнятий гасінням чергових криз в Червоному Замку та за його межами. Ані джейніні спонукання, ані ар'їні знущання не могли вивести її з того стану глибокого занурення в роздуми; дні проминали один за іншим, а двері до джоффриних покоїв і далі перебували під вартою королівських вартових та Пса, котрі нікого не пропускали.

Джоффрі розповів їй, що вона є ще одною частиною зброї... що вони обоє є зброєю... створеною для знищення Довгої Ночі, якимось чином... але щ оце означає? Чому вона не пам'ятає своїх попередніх життів? Чому Джоффрі так мучиться навіть при питанні про них? Ті питання поглинали всю увагу, поки решта Червоного Замку поступово розчинялась на задньому тлі. Король тепер рідко бенкетував, насправді Санса взагалі рідко бачила, щоб він полишав стіни Мейгорового Прихистку, переважно сидячи в своєму кабінеті. Королева з'являлась на публіці дещо частіше, але жодна кількість пудри не могла приховати масивні синці на її обличчі, від чого сер Джеймі ледь стримував гнів навіть на публіці.

Іноді їй снилось, як вона тримає Джоффрі за руку, із скорботним та зламаним обличчям, як і в нього, з порожнім поглядом, адже він страждає, а вона ні. Що ж то за доля їй судилась, що Джоффрі так переймається? Більш вона його _не_ підведе, як того разу. _Ніколи_. Це вона знала із дивною впевненістю, котру ще ніколи не відчувала в житті. Дівчина не знала, яке конкретно місце на космічній дошці для _цивасси_ займав він та... білі блукачі, але була певна в одному... Вона більш його не підведе. Вона ж пообіцяла принцу, що допоможе, якщо він відкриється їй, і саме цим вона й збирається робити... проте _чим саме_ може допомогти - це досі залишалось таємницею, адже юнак відмовлявся пояснити, поки був в притомному стані.

Цікаві події почали відбуватись цими днями... Леді щоразу наїжачувала хутро в присутності лорда Ренлі, гарчала до нього, коли брат короля наближався занадто близько, не зважаючи на чисельні спроби своєї власниці вгамувати неслухняного лютововка. Батько був зайнятий своїми справами в малій раді, від чого все більше втомлювався... а також все більше нервував...

З плином часу загальна атмосфера в Червоному Замку ставала все більш токсичною. Сансині власні важкі думки змішувались із незвичною напругою, котра наповнювала столицю, та дівчина не зважала, слідуючи джоффриній пораді весь час тримати очі відкритими та сумніватись...

**5  
**

Видавалось, що Роберт нарешті почав відходити від чорного настрою, очевидно завдяки постійним візитам батька. Він знову почав влаштовувати пишні бенкети, проте придворні наче не зауважили те, як той веселий, харизматичний король, яким Санса запам'ятала його у Вінтерфеллі, перетворився на похмурого, мовчазного чолов'ягу... або принаймні робили вигляд, що не зауважили.

Королева мала менш розкуйовджений вигляд, ніж зазвичай останніми днями, і велику залу заповнювала юрба гостей. Лорд Ренлі виглядав досить похмуро, і лише його кращий друг сер Лорас міг час від часу змусити того посміхнутись. Ренлі їв в оточенні десятків лицарів та лордів Штормових земель, всіх тих, хто аж занадто затримався на гостини в Королівській Гавані. Вони гомоніли та жартували над значно меншою групою вояків дому Ланністерів, котрі прибули до Червоного Замку протягом минулого тижня... а між ними сиділи дворяни-королеземці, іноземні торгові королі, і навіть барвистий Джалахабар Ксо, вбраний в звичне екзотичне вбрання із пофарбованого пір'я. Навіть він почувався ніяково від того обміну образ та насмішок, що лунали з обох боків.

Король Роберт запросив всіх, кого лише міг, залучивши цілий легіон слуг для обслуговування гостей, та їх все одно не вистачало; Санса переминалась в кріслі, відчуваючи неспокій, і Ар'я нетерпляче барабанила пальцями по столу, поки Бран поїдав свою порцію, наче втричі більший за розміром чоловік.

\- Бране, це просто огидно, - Ар'я звернулась до хлопця, тамуючи сміх, коли Бран поїдав цілу курку.

\- Я ж маю набрати ваги, адже тільки тоді сам Срібний Лицар тренуватиме мене! - сказав він із щирою посмішкою.

\- Він сказав, що тренуватиме тебе?! - перепитала Ар'я шоковано, і очевидно заздрісно...

\- Саме так! - вигукнув Бран із повним ротом, голос аж бринів від гордості.

\- Що? Бране, коли ти говорив із Джоффрі? - запитала Санса швидко.

\- Вчора, вони нарешті випустили його на прогулянку замком, - проголосив малий.

Санса спохмурніла, важко розмірковуючи та автоматично граючись їжею. Він знову уникає її, чи це її відсторонений настрій винен в такій неуважності до подій? Як би там не було, вона вже збиралась негайно піти звідси, коли король підвівся.

\- Хвильку уваги, ви, виродки! - вигукнув монарх, стаючи з-за стола, і батько щось напружено зашепотів йому прямо в вухо, проте м'ясиста п'ятірня відсунула його вбік, - Я в нормі! Дай мені сказати. що бажаю, - пробурчав Роберт, піднімаючи здоровенний винний ріг догори.

\- Я хочу проголосити тост! За мого відчайдушного сина, Джоффрі, хороброго хлопака, котрий не заслуговує на такого гівняного батька, як я, - проголосив він, перш ніж випити вино одним довгим ковтком; на обличчі королеви повільно, дуже повільно з'явився _злегка_ схвальний вираз, коли король продовжив. - Ну, на що ж ви чекаєте! - гаркнув він, і всі присутні хутко випили.

Він сів на місце і вгризся в ногу оленя, заздалегідь впольованого саму для короля, механічно пережовуючи м'ясо, поки Санса непомітно стала з-за столу і рушила до дверей.

\- Ще тост! Ану позакривали ваші змовницькі пельки! - вигукнув король, знову підводячись на ноги, поки служник слухняно наповнював його ріг; Роберт втупився поглядом на юрбу гостей.

Санса скривилась від нетерплячки, коли батько було рушив до короля, але той лише раз чи два хмільно хитнувся, перш ніж вхопитись здоровенною рукою за стіл. - Зі мною все гаразд, Неде, щоб тебе грали! - зупинив він батька, котрий спробував підхопити друга. - А тепер слухайте! Я ще маю сказати дещо вагоме! - проревів він із усмішкою, - Люди повинні почути свого короля, га? - проревів він із вибухом мертвого, огидного сміху, - Я, грмг, - він злегка хитнувся, і королева поглянула на чоловіка з тривогою, - Роберте, як ти... - почала вона, але він одразу перебив її.

\- Замовкни й не втручайся, жінко! - гаркнув король, хитаючись; винний ріг розхитувався на всі боки, коли він рохнув і схопився вільною рукою за груди, - Я пригадую Повстання, боги... два оленя та барильце елю не вплинули б на мій стан тоді анітрохи... АААГ! - заревів він від болю, і сер Баррістан та сер Джеймі кинулись до нього з двох боків. Батько спробував, проте не зміг втримати короля, коли той звалився на стіл як лантух, рвучи пальцями груди та приглушено стогнучи від болю.

\- _Покличте грандмейстера! Король! Борони нас Седмиця! Варта!_ \- здається всі навколо заволали одночасно, але Санса лише дивилась шоковано, як король дико здригався на столі, його конвульсії ледь стримувала об'єднана сила батька, сера Джеймі, сера Баррістана, Ренлі та сера Бороса.

\- Він не подавився, це серце! - закричав сер Баррістан, трохи вгамовуючи безлад.

\- Де грандмейстер?! - верещала королева, озираючись навколо в цілковитій паніці, коли Роберт знову застогнав, востаннє випустивши повітря з легень, і застиг нерухомо.

Всіх присутніх наче заціпило, коли батько потрусив короля: - Роберте! Боги, ні... Роберте! - заволав він, струшуючи того зі всієї сили. Все більше та більше людей підводились з місць, поки батько намагався повернути короля до притомності, із налитими кров'ю очима: - Він помер... він помер... - повторював лорд Старк знову й знову посеред раптової тиші.

Вираз обличчя лорда Ренлі змінився із жаху на гнів... холодна лють врешті перетворилась на якусь нейтральну похмурість, від чого в Санса волосся стало дибки.

_Король_... подумала вона відсторонено, перш ніж різко похитати головою. Їй пригадались джоффрині слова... вона не буде пішаком. _Не можна цього допустити_. Тож Санса опанувала себе, дивлячись одночасно на всю залу і розмірковуючи так швидко, як лише могла.

_Думай, думай, Сансо... король помер, Джоффрі має стати новим королем,_ подумала вона, спостерігаючи навколишній хаос. Якось подумалось, що це не вийде отак просто. Неприємний зловісний імпульс пробіг всім тілом, як вона врешті зауважила обурені вирази облич лицарів, що зараз оточили лорда Ренлі, котрий відійшов в кут зали... більш ніш обурені, вони радше виглядали _безжальними_.

Вона кинулась до батька, наче й досі враженого, коли грандмейстер _нарешті_ дістався зали, рухаючись до короля; старий швидко оглянув його. - Батьку! Батьку! - зашепотіла вона рвучко батькові на вухо, - Опануй себе! - додала вона, різко штурхаючи його.

Нед ледве відвів погляд від досі теплого тіла свого найкращого друга, фокусуючи очі на доньці. - Гей, потрібно забиратись звідси, гадаю, що треба йти, _негайно_, - прошепотіла вона з тривогою.

Батько дивився на неї десь із секунду, колір повільно повертався на щоки вкупі із зростаючим відчаєм, коли Нед окинув поглядом залу та зауважив з лицарів-штормоземців, котрі відступили від ренліного оточення і майже вибігли крізь головні двері.

\- Сансо, послухай мене, - зашепотів він рвучко, різко вхопивши її за плече, його обличчя набуло панічного вигляду, так наче не міг повірити власним словам, - Заведи Брана та Ар'ю назад до нашої башти, і накажи Джорі взяти половину людей, хай зустріне мене перед королівськими покоями, - сказав він, і Санса зауважила, як королева та сер Джеймі швидко вийшли із зали крізь бічні двері.

\- І _не_ відкривай дверей ні за яких обставин, лише коли я сам віддам наказ, зробиш це, Сансо? - зашипів він люто, Санса швидко кивнула у відповідь.

\- Відведу сім'ю до Башти Правиці, пришлю Джорі та половину наших людей до королівських покоїв, замкну браму для всіх, окрім тебе, - промовила вона скоромовкою, - Батьку, що ти збира...

\- Часу немає, Сансо, тікай! - наказав він, і вона зразу підкорилась, кинувшись до Брана та Ар'ї.

\- Батько наказав забиратись, негайно, - сказала вона різко, хапаючи їх за руки, намагаючись імітувати материний тон, коли та сердилась та не терпіла відмовок. Обоє були занадто вражені тим, що трапилось, і не сперечались, тож вона швидко повела їх крізь відчинені двері з бенкетної зали.

Останнім, що Санса побачила в залі, були лорд Ренлі, сер Лорас та дюжина штормоземських лордів і лицарів, що крокували до батька; він разом із сером Баррістаном, сером Боросом та грандейстером застиг над тілом короля; досі присутні заможні купці та декілька королеземських лицарів завмерли на своїх місцях. наче перелякані олені в лісі, посеред зали.

\- Мої лорди! Сери! _Друзі!_ \- почула вона ренліний крик і перейшла на швидкий біг, тягнучи брата та сестру, ведучи їх сходами вверх та вниз, розштовхуючи переляканих слуг вбоки. - Жахлива трагедія звалилась на нас сьогодні... ні, не трагедія, а _зрада_, - почула вона віддалене відлуння, що догнало їх. Санса рвонула крізь бічні проходи, зрізаючи шлях, швидко діставшись зовнішнього подвір'я, де на бруківці лежали тіла трьох червоноплащників; молодий місяць ледь-ледь давав достатньо світла, щоб освітити шлях посеред темної ночі.

\- Сансо, що сталося?! - запитала Ар'я в збентеженні та майже панічно.

\- Не зупиняйся! - заволала та у відповідь і побігла, штовхаючи їх поперед себе та намагаючись не перечепитись через свою кляту сукню. Вони добігли до відкритої важкої дубової брами Башти Правиці десь за хвилину, двійко старківських вартових обабіч брами очевидно здивувались, побачивши дітей правиці. Санса зауважила червоноплащників, що виливались потоком на протилежний кінець подвір'я, волаючи та на ходу припасовуючи обладунки.

_Я мушу дістатись до Джоффрі..._ подумала вона, коли вони нарешті досягли відносної безпеки "Башти" Правиці, котра швидше нагадувала повноцінну твердиню всередині замку. - Леді Сансо, чи все гаразд... - почав один з вартових, але вона перервала його, пробігши повз вояка. Дівчині здалось, що вона почула якісь звуки на віддалі... наче на бугурті якогось зловісного турніру.

\- Зачиніть браму! - наказала вона, перш ніж добігла до меншого подвір'я всередині башти. - Де Джорі?! - заволала дівчина, намагаючись силою опанувати тремтіння рук, коли вказала жестом на одного з півдесятка переляканих вартових, що несли службу на подвір'ї; її поведінка настрашила служку, що йшов поблизу, несучи тацю з їжею, і він впустив ношу додолу.

\- Джорі! Аліне! - покликала вона нетерплячим голосом, аж враз з'явилась септа Мордена із загрозливим виразом обличчя.

\- Сансо, що я тобі казала на рахунок криків... - септа спробувала насварити вихованку, проте замовкла, коли Санса штовхнула Брана та Ар'ю їй просто в руки.

\- Відведи їх в кімнати! - сказала вона швидко.

\- Я можу битись! Я-я не покину батьку на самоті! - вигукнув Бран, нарешті усвідомивши, що коїться; перелякана септа міцно схопила хлопчика.

\- Битись? Що коїться, Сансо? - запитала Мордена.

_Це не спрацює_, подумала Санса, біжучи до середини подвір'я: - До зброї! До зброї, люди Вінтерфеллу! - вона закричала, і цього виявилось достатнім для настороженої варти, щоб почати рухатись; вони почали волати, розбігаючись по казармам, будячи денну зміну, один рушив відчиняти двері до зброярні.

\- Леді Сансо, що сталося? - запитав Джорі, підбігаючи до неї, тримаючи руки в заспокоювальному жесті, так наче він вважав, що в дівчини істерика чи щось таке.

Вона спробувала приглушити панічні нотки в голосі, обернулась до нього і плавно промовила: - Король помер, і здається лорд Ренлі щойно почав заколот для захоплення влади, - пояснила вона швидко, зауваживши, як миттєво зблідли джорині щоки, - Батько наказав привести половину наших вартових до королівських покоїв, негайно! - сказала вона лицарю.

\- Заради Старих Богів... - він прошепотів, перш ніж рвучко опанувати себе, - Мені потрібно двадцять вояків, при зброї та латах, готових до бою через три хвилини! - заволав лицар, обертаючись до насторожених солдат, що вибігали з казарми і мчали до зброярні, коли Алин, джорин замісник, вибіг з головної вежі.

Септа Мордена рушила до неї, і Санса кивнула їй: - Септо, я піду приведу лютововків, а ти переконайся, що Бран та Ар'я сидітимуть в своїх покоях! - наказала вона найбільш суворим тоном, на котрий взагалі була здатна, безнадійно намагаючись копіювати Джоффрі. На диво, та септа кивнула, потягнувши за собою брата та сестру, не зважаючи на бранові спроби опору. Санса чкурнула до псарні, де Леді, Літо та Німерія вже гавкали та вили, від того болісного волосся на шиї дівчини стало дибки.

Незвичні звуки... _битви_ на віддалі зростали, поки Санса разом із трьома вовками поверталась на подвір'я, де Джорі вже провів загін людей крізь дубову браму, Алин волав до лучників та арбалетників, а двоє вартових закріпили засува на брамі. - Ні, заждіть! Мені треба вийти назовні! - вигукнула вона до Алина, але браму вже замкнули; лицар обернувся до неї із зачудованим поглядом.

_Джоффрі доведеться зачекати... Боги, це все відбувається так швидко_, думала вона наче в тумані, коли він стримав вартових від виконання наказу.

\- Алине, не відчиняй брами нікому, лише перед лордом Старком, і вважай на штормоземців, - бовкнула вона швидко, намагаючись придумати ще щось, коли один з вартових схопив її за плече.

\- Дякую, моя леді, Йоллін зараз відведе вас до ваших покоїв... - сказав їй Алин, перш ніж повернутись до малої вежі над брамою.

Більше нічого зараз вона вже не зможе зробити, прийшло раптове усвідомлення. Вона не вміє ані битись, ані вести вояків у бій, вся ця ситуація вже вийшла далеко за межі її контролю... і цей факт наповнив її гнівом, коли дівчина дозволила подіям текти своїм плином, відштовхуючи вартового вбік, щоб самій піти до кімнати. тут вона лише буде плутатись під ногами.

Санса дійшла до власних покоїв, і вовки розбрелись в пошуках своїх господарів; Леді злегка загарчала, коли Санса сперлась до вікна і побачила, як закривавлений червоноплащник хитаючись вийшов на зовнішню подвір'я, кров текла струмками йому під ноги; якийсь закутий в лати чолов'яга схопив неборака ззаду і брутально вгатив тому довгого меча під пахву. Вона ледь стримала крик, закриваючи долонею рота, коли вояк впав, а за ним з'явились чисельні лицарі в штормоземських лівреях, окремі також в просторянських, разом із десятками золотоплащників; вона бігли зовнішнім подвір'ям до тронної зали та Мейгорової твердині.

Дівчина мабуть із чверть години провела так, дивлячись у вікно, дослухаючись до металевих звуків, як сталь билась об сталь, чи сталь билась об... _плоть_; іноді чулись крики агонії, так наче вона спостерігала якусь неймовірну виставу скоромохів; невеличкі зграйки штормоземців чи золотоплащників періодично з'являлись на подвір'ї, біжучи в, як здавалось, довільних напрямках, чимало з них мали скривавлені мечі...

Санса затамувала подих, коли дві групи вояків вибігли на внутрішнє подвір'я з боку брами Червоного замку... і зупинились. Змішаний загін золотоплащників та присяжних воїнів з гербами дому Каронів підійшли до Башти Правиці і застигли нерухомо, на диво зберігаючи мовчанку, поки двоє лицарів, що керували ними, нетерпляче крокували перед своїми людьми.

Через декілька хвилин прибув вартовий в кольорах лорда Ренлі Баратеона. Він прошепотів щось одному з лицарів дому Каронів, перш ніж помчати назад до внутрішнього подвір'я; лицар схилив голову і рушив до брами Башти, із щитом та мечем в руках. - За наказом короля всі двері в стінах Червоного Замку, включно із Баштою Правиці, мають бути відчинені перед його вірними слугами! - закричав лицар до оборонців за брамою.

\- Я відчиню браму лише коли побачу лорда Старка перед собою! А зараз йдіть звідси по-доброму! - почула Санса відповідь Алина.

\- Не питатиму двічі! Відчиніть браму в ім'я короля Ренлі! - проревів лицар.

\- Я знаю лише одного короля, і то король Роберт! А зараз, або приведете сюди лорда Старка, неушкодженого та без примусу, або ви всі отримаєте повні сраки стріл! - відгукнувся Алин.

Лицар нічого не відповів, різко рушивши назад, пройшов повз золотоплащників до загону вартових в таких же лівреях, як у нього, волаючи та жестикулюючи мечем. Через декілька секунд десяток золотоплащників вийшов на подвір'я, несучи здоровенний таран; вони заревіли, біжучи до воріт.

\- Лучники! - заволав Алин, і Санса ледь стримала черговий крик, коли з півдесятка стріл вилетіло з башти, якраз з-під її вікна, врізались в золотоплащників і збили на землю двох чи трьох, перш ніж решта досягла брами; одразу по тому почувся гучний удар, від котрого башта загуділа відлунням. Стріли продовжували падати на ворогів, перш ніж ті спробували вдарити знову, та вони все ж відійшли на десяток кроків і знову вгатили по брамі; втрати серед носіїв тарана поповнились підкріпленням ззаду, хоча кров вже залила значну частку бруківки подвір'я.

_Ми не зможемо вистояти_, подумала Санса панічно, коли брама зловісно заскрипіла, і золотоплащники приготувались до наступної спроби. Вона вискочила з кімнати разом із Леді, та ще стигла почути жахливе рипіння та волання купи людей. дівчина чула звуки битви, навіть коли безпорадно гатила по дверях в ар'їну кімнату.

\- Х-хто там?! - закричала сестра з того боку.

\- Ар'є, це Санса! Тікаймо! - викрикнула вона у відповідь, і коли мала відчинила двері, то обидві помчали догори проходом, в компанії Леді та Німерії. Проте коли сестри дістались кімнати Брана, то виявили її порожньою.

\- Мабуть він десь заховався! - вигукнула Ар'я, нишпорячи по кімнаті, тримаючи дивного малого тонкого меча, якогось десь поцупила.

\- Треба тікати, негайно! - сказала їй Санса, кидаючись до кімнати Джейні, але враз гучний тупіт закованих в метал чобіт зупинив її.

_Джейні_... думала вона протягом агонізуюче довгої, безкінечної секунди, не знаючи що робити, перш ніж розвернутись і помчати в протилежному напрямі. Невдовзі вони обидві опинились в батьковому кабінеті, і Санса замкнула двері, поки Ар'я навіжено метушилась, шукаючи укриття. Санса спробувала допомогти їй, звуки їхнього наляканого дихання звучали в унісон, поки гамір битви внизу поступово затихав.

Жодна з них не змогла стримати крику, коли здоровенна сокира проломила середину дверей, одразу зникла і вдарила знову, трощачи двері на друзки. Всередину кабінету влетів один із вартових доку Каронів із сокирою в руках, за ним прослизнули ще четверо. Вояк ледь встиг окинути поглядом кімнату, коли Німерія стрибнула та вхопила його за горлянку. Інші вартові закричали. пробуючи відбити свого товариша, Леді приєдналась до бійки, збиваючи ще одного з ніг кривавим укусом, але ворогів було забагато...

\- ЛЕДІ! - заверещела Санса, коли один з вояків вгатив списом прямо в пащу лютововчиці; звір рвучко відстрибнув назад, прямо до сансиних рук, кров виливалась безкінечним потоком, аж враз тварина завмерла нерухомо.

Дівчина заплакала, тримаючись тремтливими руками за розкішне сіро-біле хутро, Ар'я дико закричала ,спробувавши проткнути рапірою одного з ворогів. Добрі обладунки зупинили той укол, і вартовий збив дівчинку на землю ударом закутої в сталь рукавиці.

\- _Ні_... Леді... ні... - ридала Санса, коли грубі руки обхопили її зі спини. - В-ви вбили Леді! - закричала вона до воїна в повному обладунку, витягуючи прихованого кинджала, й спробувала заколоти його в шию. Ворог загарчав, вхопивши її за руку, болюче крутанув за кисть, примушуючи впустити кинджала, так сильно, що аж кістка в зап'яску хруснула.

Вона моргала крізь сльози та біль, рюмсаючи, поки її вели повз брутально порубане тіло Німерії; трійця вцілілих вояків-Каронів поповнилась ще одним, котрий ніс нерухоме тіло Джейні.

\- Ця сучка зламала собі карка, коли тікала вниз сходами, - мовив вояк із грубими рисами обличчя.

\- Джейні? - ошелешено запитала Санса.

\- От лайно, це одна із старківських? - перепитав вартовий, що тримав Ар'ю, котра й досі стояла, втупившись поглядом, на батьківський кабінет та понівечене тіло Німерії.

\- Джейні! - закричала Санса.

\- Нє-а, то лише одна із фрейлін його дочок, грець із нею, - втрутився вартовий, що тримав Сансу.

\- Ого, то ми щойно уникнули купи проблем, пане... - відповів вояк із полегшенням, жбурляючи тіло Джейні вбік наче мішок із збіжжям, перш ніж обернутись, - Гаразд, отож, лорд Брайс чекає знизу, не гаймо час... хоча, якщо ви не проти, сер Галтоне, скажіть, куди поділись Гіл та Томмел? - запитав він, коли вояки потягли сестер вниз сходами, ігноруючи дівочий плач.

\- Вовки дістались до них, - відповів вояк, ні, _лицар_, що тримав її.

\- В сраку грані вовки, один з них загриз двох золотоплащників там, внизу, довбані звірі... - пробурмотів новоприбулий, показуючи шлях решті через чисельні проходи до подвір'я Башти.

Санса спробувала опанувати себе, тамуючи плач, та зробила спробу подивитись на лицаря, що вів її: - В-в-відпустіть нас негайно! Ч-чи ви вже забули, що сталось попереднього разу, коли північна кров пролилась на Півдні? - дівчина спробувала сказати, та лише отримала болючий удар по потилиці.

\- Ану стули пельку! Ми відведемо вас до короля Ренлі! - відрізав той.

\- Король Джоффрі є правдивим правите... - почала вона, але її обернули і дали ляпаса.

\- Я сказав, замовкни! - заволав лицар їй прямо в обличчя, шрам над бровою аж налився кров'ю, коли він опустив погляд нижче.

\- Гей, варто привести її цілою та неушкодженою, щоб король не... - фразу їхнього провідника перервав крик болю, кров бризнула в того з литки, і він впав додолу; за ним стояв розлючений Бран, тримаючи в руках меча, завеликого для хлопця.

\- Голларде! - заволав інший вартовий, єдиний, що не мав рук, зайнятих бранкою; він рвонувся вперед. Бран вже встиг вгатити меча в горло пораненого ворога, проте майже одразу гострий спис пробив йому легеню та вийшов з протилежного боку тіла, вивільняючи фонтан крові.

\- БРАААААНЕ! - заверещала Ар'я, вивільняючись з ступору, Санса так само закричала; воїн-списник із буркотом витягнув зброю, і хлопець звалився на підлогу. Він ще дивився на них із збентеженням протягом кількох секунд, повільно заплющуючи очі, та враз тихенько кашлянув кров'ю і застиг нерухомо.

\- Браааане... - заголосила Санса, ноги враз втратили силу, поки вона плакала; лицар кинув її на підлогу та рушив до скривавленого тіла хлопця, перевернув його та обмацав рану долонями.

\- Срака... ЛАЙНО! - заволав переляканий лицар, штовхаючи списника до стіни, - То був син лорда Старка, ідіоте! - загарчав він.

\- А що я мав робити, дозволити йому добити Голларда?! - вишкірився той у відповідь, коли Ар'я спробувала вивільнитись з обіймів свого полонителя, дико звиваючись, та лише отримала у відповідь удар руків'ям кинджала по голові.

\- Так, саме так! Срань! - прогарчав сер Галтон.

\- Він вже мертвий, - пробурчав невисокий вартовий, той що тримав Ар'ю; він присів біля Голларда, пробуючи намацати пульс. Від удару Ар'я знепритомніла, вартовий тримав її за шию, наче вона була якоюсь скоромошою лялькою.

\- Ви _заплатите_ за це, - Санса прошепотіла монотонно, дивлячись на понівечені груди Брана, - Північ впаде на вас, наче зимові буря на квітуче поле, - пообіцяла дівчина, не маючи сил відвести погляд від брата.

\- Я Ж СКАЗАВ, СТУЛИ ПЕЛЬКУ! - проревів лицар, даючи їй ляпаса, і вона впала на підлогу від сили закутої в сталь рукавиці.

\- ... Що будемо робити? - запитав невисокий вояк. З ар'їної голови стікала цівка крові, вона опритомніла, дивлячись на бранове тіло порожніми очима.

\- Я скажу тобі, що з нами зробить лорд Брайс, віддасть нас королю прямо в руки, а той передасть нас на Північ... - відповів лицар, очевидно панікуючи.

\- Лорд Брайс ніколи такого не вчинить, ми ж служимо його дому вже _десятки_ років... - почав списник, але сер Галтон майже вирубив його ударом, по тому хапаючи за плече.

\- Що важливіше для лорда Брайса, Філіпе! Думай! Два вояка і лицар, або перспектива, що весь його рід стане розмінною монетою для короля?! Думай, трясця! - гаркнув він. Списник, Філіп, застиг нерухомо, і сер Галтон похитав головою: - Король може взагалі віддати на поталу всю залогу Ночепісні, байдуже як ми далі вчинимо, лише щоб уникнути війни з Північчю... - пробурмотів він, спираючись об підвіконня.

\- ... дай мені подумати... - додав він, тримаючись рукою за голову, і в коридорі запанувала тиша, котру порушували лише тихий ар'їн плач та спорадичні крики болю з подвір'я башти, хоча вони невдовзі остаточно затихли.

\- Гаразд, цього всього ніколи не було. Ми не знайшли дітей Старка, лише їхніх клятих вовків. Я піду вниз і зроблю так, щоб лорд Брайс чи довбані золотоплащники не піднялись сюди. Ви двоє тягніть дівок та дохлого хлопця до якоїсь кімнати та чекайте на мене, - наказав він, і Сансу, Ар'ю та Брана невдовзі замкнули в одній з кімнат.

Санса витріщалась на братове тіло, що лежало біля неї; один з вартових не спускав з дівчат погляду, поки хвилини тягнулись. Кров досі виливалась з тіла хлопця, недбало кинутого на ліжко, забруднюючи ковдри.

Вона налякалась, почувши стукіт в двері, через які одразу зайшов сер Галтон. - Подвір'я виглядає чистим, лише кілька золотоплащників блукають в пошуках поживи, - сказав він.

\- Що будемо робити з дівками? - запитав малий вояк, коли лицар підняв бранове тіло.

\- Невдовзі сам побачиш, гайда за мною, - наказав лицар, виходячи з кімнати.

Сансу та Ар'ю різко підхопили на руки, перекинули через плечі, та понесли сходами вниз до подвір'я. - Як наш добрий сер і казав, тут безлюдно та тихо, - прошепотів списник, тримаючи кинджал наготові під її ребрами, і Санса була змушена затамувати дихання, щоб не закричати від виду вбитої септи та Алина, випатраного на бруківці. Вдалині нишпорили двійко золотоплащників, оббираючи мерців; воїни навіть не підняли голів, не припиняючи грабунок мертвих старківських вартових.

Їх швидко винесли з Башти і понесли на південний схід, зупиняючись кілька раз, коли знаходили на шляху тіла червоноплащників. Санса намагалась придумати спосіб втечі, але в неї забрали кинджал, а Леді була _мертва_. Вона прикусила губу, коли вони досягли східної стіни Червоного Замку; далеко, _далеко_ внизу неспокійні води Чорноводної затоки розбивались об загострені скелі, ледь освітлені молодим місяцем в небі.

Списник скинув її на землю, вдаривши спиною об кам'яну бійницю, інший вартовий зробив те ж саме із Ар'єю, поки чергова хвиля розбивалась далеко внизу. - Ар'я... - прошепотіла Санса, оглядаючи сестру, відчуваючи нудоту від удару головою об камінь, - Ар'я... тримайся, - сказала вона дівчинці приглушеним голосом.

Ар'я панічно озирнулась, моргаючи щосекунди, і розридалась. Зненацька лицар викинув бранове тіло в море, і Санса знову зарюмсала, коли тіло брата зникло поміж хвиль.

\- Її також викинути? - запитав низенький вояк, піднімаючи Ар'ю над бійницею. Вона знову почала пручатись, з ноги дівчинки злетів черевик і полетів в безодню.

\- АР'Я! - закричала Санса, намагаючись вирватись із залізної хватки списника.

\- Спершу переріж горлянку, бовдуре, - наказав сер Галтон.

\- Сансо... - заридала Ар'я, але враз вартовий намалював їй криваву посмішку ривком кинджала, кров потекла по грудях, і вона заморгала від несподіванки. Санса побачила, як життя повільно згасло в сестриних очах, і мала впала на край стіни, звисаючи головою до моря. Вартовий одразу перекинув її за стіну.

Санса виявила, що не може кричати, щось стиснуло горло, поки вона й далі дивилась на хвилі та потопаюче тіло; вона повільно та беззвучно відкривала рот, як риба.

\- Тепер та мала нарешті замовкне, - проголосив вартовий, також кидаючи поглядом вниз до води.

\- Авжеж, - погодився сер Галтон, хапаючи вартового ззаду, і перерізав тому горлянку, одночасно вдаряючи головою об край бійниці і перекидаючи непритомне тіло через стіну.

\- Якого біса?! Що ти коїш, трясця?! - заревів списник, розвертаючи обличчя до лицаря, тримаючи Санса перед собою як щит із лезом біля її шиї.

\- Вбиваю свідків, а на що це схоже? - відповів лицар, пирхнувши, і махнув кинджалом.

\- Не підходь! - заверещав вартовий, міцно стискаючи Сансу, і зачепив лезом дівочу шию, цівка крові одразу потекла униз.

_Вибач, Джоффрі, я була недостатньо сильною... і недостатньо розумною..._ подумала Санса, заплющивши очі.

\- Або що? Бо ти вб'єш іншого свідка? Га, ти ж завжди тупив, хлопче, - зареготав лицар, і вартовий штовхнув її на ворога із безнадійним ревом. Лицар відкинув дівчину одним ударом, вдаривши об стіну, коли списник стрибнув на нього з кинджалом в руці. Лицар зловив збройну руку вартового, протягом секунди стримуючи натиск, аж враз розтиснув пальці і кинув додолу власного кинджала та вхопив того за ногу вільною рукою. Він різко закричав, смикаючи догори, перш ніж зміг підняти вартового в повітря, і використав свою перевагу в силі, щоб викинути того через бійницю; кирки неборака затихли вдалині, коли той кілька раз перекотився по скелях, перш ніж море забрало його навіки.

Санса ледь встигла підвестись на ноги, коли лицар зловив її за плече і знову вгатив спиною об стіну; уколи агонії ганяли вверх та вниз вздовж її хребта, як той болюче стиснув плече і уп'явся в її вуста своїми.

\- Ніщо так не гріє кров, як трохи вбивства, хе-хе? - запитав він, перериваючи той слинявий поцілунок. Санса заверещала у відчаї, коли його руки, досі вкриті кров'ю Брана та інших, схопили її за цицьки.

\- Я ще ніколи в житті не грав дочки лорда-протектора, от шкода, що доведеться поспішати, - прошепотів він їй на вухо, і вона закричала знову, ридаючи та шкодуючи, що він досі її не _вбив_.

\- Розсунь ноги, ти, курв... - лицар затнувся, коли чиясь рука вхопила його ззаду за горло, а інша вгатила ножа прямо в очницю. Рука потягла гвалтівника назад, і Санса сповзла по стіні, сівши на землю, обхопивши руками плечі; вона побачила, як Джоффрі тримав голову лицаря в обіймах, наче як немовля, майже механічно вдаряючи ножем в очі знову і знову; юнак гарчав, концентруючись лише на повторних ударах, знову, знову та знову.

Джоффрі вгатив тіло вояка об землю із черговим риком. Він повернув голову і раптово поглянув на неї, Санса аж видихнула з полегшенням, міцно обхопивши себе руками, а потім заплющила очі і заплакала. Обличчя юнака пом'якшало, він моргнув та обережно рушив до неї, запхнувши ножа за пояс.

\- Сансо... - прошепотів він, повільно допомігши їй підвестись; вона обійняла його, наче життя від того залежало, ридаючи в плече.

\- Дихай, Сансо... дихай... - прошепотів принц порожнім голосом, роблячи спробу повести її кудись, та її ноги заплітались. - Пригадай, що я тобі казав там, на березі Червонозубу? Сансо? - запитав він, обережно саджаючи її на землю, - Сансо... пригадай, що я тобі тоді казав, як нас несла течія вниз рікою? - запитав він.

\- Ахг, ухг, юнг... - вона нестримно плакала, і Джоффрі ніжно взяв її за щоки, порухавши голову, щоб зустрітись очима.

\- Дихай, Сансо... дихай і пригадуй... - сказав він, і дівчина загубилась в сталевій зелені, повній як щирого відчаю, так і нестримної люті... і ніжної ласки, що колись змушувала її сміятись та посміхатись, в ті давно забуті прадавні часи.

\- Я... ти... - Санса вдихнула, дивлячись у очі, - Т-ти с-с-сказав мені... б-б-бути х-хороброю, - ледь вимовила вона, важко дихаючи, так наче була дитиною, що лише вчиться говорити.

\- Так і сказав, так і сказав, Сансо, - мовив Джоффрі, їй здалось, що вона чує віддалений, прихований жаль в його голосі, жахливіший за всі попередні прояви відчаю.

_Я... Я мушу... бути хороброю заради нього... мушу вистояти,_ думала вона, спробувавши підвестись, Джоффрі допоміг їй.

\- Н-нам треба тікати, - сказала дівчина, глибоко вдихнувши, та розгладила складки на порваній сукні, - Ренлі н-напустив своїх вояків на Зовнішнє подвір'я, і за нього б'ються з-золотоплащники, Джоффрі, - додала вона, коли вони обоє рушили вперед, підтримуючи один одну.

Джоффрі наче заціпило: - Лайно, без Слинта... так, це виглядає логічним, - сказав він, поки вони рухались, - Ти пам'ятаєш, скільки вартових залишалось на брамі? - запитав він із нагальною потребою в голосі, продовжуючи ходу.

\- Я не бачила брами в замок, але на Зовнішньому подвір'ї б-було принаймні дві, ні, три десятки вояків, вони кудись рушили після того, як мене схопили, - відповіла вона.

\- Забагато... гаразд, доведеться йти іншим шляхом. Давай за мною, я знаю прихований прохід... проте в кінці доведеться трохи проплисти, - бурмотів Джоффрі, озирнувшись назад, і врешті кивнув сам собі.

\- Джоффрі, твої рани...

\- Якось витримаю, нам лише треба ворушитись, - сказав він, скреготнувши зубами.

\- Зажди, але Джоффрі... що з моїм батьком? - прошепотіла дівчина, коли вони обоє побігли до відкритих дверей в безлюдній Південно-Східній башті.

\- Він не вийшов живим із Великої зали, Сансо, мені шкода, - сказав джоффрі, знову й знову кривлячись від болю, кожен наступний крок сходами важко йому давався, коли юнак оминав розкидані повсюди шоломи та шматки обладунків.

Санса оперлась на кам'яну стіну, відчувши, ніби щойно отримала удар під дих. - Як, - прошепотіла вона незвичним для самої себе голосом.

\- Я не певен, але щось трапилось в тій залі, і пролилась кров. Єдине, що знаю напевне - це хтось, мабуть сер Баррістан, зарубав сера Лораса, і Ренлі _оскаженів_. Я чув його вереск з іншого боку замку... - сказав Джоффрі, ніжно торкнувшись її плеча для підтримки. Санса схилила голову та продовжила рух вниз, відсторонено слухаючи слова, що перекреслювали долю її батька. - Коли я зміг дістатись туди, там лежали лише тіла загиблих... мені шкода, Сансо, - він повторив.

\- То не твоя вина, - прошепотіла дівчина втомленим голосом.

\- Моя. Я мав це все передбачити. Мабуть це вбивства Бейліша та Слинта підштовхнули Ренлі за межу... - пробурмотів він у відчаї.

\- ... Це т-ти вбив майстра-над-монетою? - запитала вона із розширеними очима.

\- Так, - відповів юнак після миті вагання.

Санса не відповіла, і вони просто бігли далі коридором; Джоффрі вибив плечем напівпрочинені двері до середньої за розміром кімнати, де з десяток золотоплащників частувались награбованим вином.

\- Стійте в ім'я коро...! - заволав один з них, перш ніж Джоффрі метнув свого ножа, пробивши небораку око.

Решта вояків вже витягали мечі або хапались за сперті на стіни списи, коли принц простягнув горизонтально руку і матеріалізував Світлорева у вихорі пурпурно-золотих фракталів. Він стрибнув до найближчого вартового, котрий сахнувся назад, та перерубав списа, другим замахом відрубавши тому нижню щелепу з черепа.

\- ЗДОХНІТЬ! - _заревів_ юнак, і справі від нього з'явився срібний лев, одразу кидаючись на вартового, трощачи кістки могутньою лапою і вгризаючись в шию.

Окремі золотоплащники сахнулись назад, а інші кинулись на Джоффрі, волаючи від страху чи паніки, та юнак прорубав криваву просіку поміж них золотим сяйвом Світлорева, Зоря біля нього кидався від одного до наступного, ламаючи кістки потужними ударами, а згодом взявся добивати втікачів. Один конкретний вояк якось вижив, просто вдарився об вже розколоте барило з вином. Він підвівся, хитаючись, дивлячись, як його товаришів вбивають одного за одним, витягнув короткого меча з-за пояса і кинувся Джоффрі за спину, волаючи навіжено; лезо меча зловісно зблиснуло в мерехтінні олійної лампи.

Санса стрибнула йому на спину, перш ніж той встиг заколоти Джоффрі, і вони покотились по кам'яній підлозі; вояк закричав, коли вона тицьнула йому пальцями в очі, не знаючи, що робити далі. Крик перейшов на вереск, як Санса продовжила _тиснути_, слух заполонив звук плоті, що рветься, наче жмут пергаментів чи чавлені яблука, її пальці й далі _рухались вглиб_, поки той _кричав_. Щось відкинуло її вбік, і Світлорев прорубав череп вояка, але чомусь крик не припинився.

\- Сансо! Сансо! - проревів Джоффрі їй на вухо, і вона раптово зрозуміла, що це ж вона весь цей час і кричала. Дівчина опустилась на нерухоме тіло мерця і виблювала на підлогу, спазми не припинялись, навіть коли шлунок повністю спорожнів.

\- Я тут, Сансо, я тут, - шепотів Джоффрі голосно прямо на вухо, тримаючи її за плечі. Вона міцно вхопилась за його руку, та не змогла втриматись, і знову заридала.

\- Йдемо, Джоффрі... йдемо подалі звідси... - врешті промовила дівчина поміж плачем, витираючи сльози та намагаючись не дивитись на закривавлені власні руки, підводячись.

_Я... Я мушу... бути сильною..._ подумалось наче як в тумані.

\- Ще трішки залишилось, Сансо, ще трішки, - прошепотів Джоффрі рішуче, і вони рушили, оминаючи пошматованих мерців, проте срібного лева ніде не було видно.

Джоффрі щось зробив із однією з діжок в глибині кімнати, що виглядала зламаною, і вона відкрилась, як справжні двері. Невдовзі вони майже рачки йшли низьким проходом, Джоффрі ліз першим, тримаючи малого смолоскипа, котрого надибав поміж мертвих золотоплащників.

Раптова тиша після звуків смерті та битви робила звуки їхнього дихання напрочуд гучними, і Санса була змушена вмовляти себе заспокоїтись протягом кількох секунд, щоб рушити за Джоффрі, тримаючись за його долоню. Тиша навколо також дозволила їй зауважити тихий свист із джоффриних легень що два кроки; вона також зауважила, як він кривився, обертаючись до неї, щоб переконатись, чи все добре, і побачила кривавий ланцюжок позаду нього на підлозі.

\- Джоффрі... зупинись... - зашепотіла вона.

Він озирнувся із здивуванням, коли дівчина торкнулась його грудей, мокрих від крові.

\- Мабуть шви розійшлись, - скривився юнак.

\- Що станеться, якщо ти зараз помреш? - запитала вона порожнім голосом, одночасно відриваючи смужку від сукні, та перев'язала грудну клітку; довгі уроки вишивання та вивчення різних тканин виявились незвично корисними в цій кам'яній кишці під Червоним Замком.

\- ...Наскільки знаю, Пурпур перезапустить світ. Я прокинусь в своїй кімнаті за три дні по смерті Джона Аррина... і ти також, - сказав він, тамуючи зойк, коли Санса стягнула пов'язку і трохи засильно зав'язала перев'язь, намагаючись приховати зламану руку від його погляду.

\- Але тільки ти пам'ятатимеш... - вона наполовину запитала, наполовину ствердила.

\- Так... лише я... хочеш, щоб я зробив це прямо зараз? - запитав Джоффрі, інтонація голосу не піддавалась розшифруванню.

\- _Ні_, - неочікувано люто вигукнула дівчина, зав'язуючи другого вузла, від чого Джоффрі зойкнув, - Ти не зможеш заставити мене забути все, Джоффрі, я цього не дозволю... я... це все не може стертись навічно... - вона затнулась, гортань перехопив спазм.

\- Ти ж будеш в безпеці, вдома у Вінтерфеллі, із _родиною_...

\- А що потім, Джоффрі? Скільки разів ти вже бачив загибель моєї родини?! Скільки разів... Скільки разів ти бачив мене такою? - запитала вона, ледь не пропалюючи поглядом діри в його очах.

Джоффрі так і застиг, дивлячись, на обличчі виник болючий вираз, і Санса стусанула його.

\- _Скажи правду_, - наказала вона.

\- ...Занадто багато разів... - прошепотів юнак, уникаючи поглядом її очей.

Санса промовчала, повертаючись до перев'язки.

Мовчазний юнак одягнув сорочку і рушив вперед, проте Санса знову зловила його долоню своєю в темряві тунелю; віддалене ревіння моря сильнішало з кожним кроком, як вони наближались до джерела приглушеного місячного світла в кінці.

Джоффрі ривком відчинив приховані дверцята на стіні, допомагаючи Сансі вилізти, і вона знову опинилась під нічним небом, лише в компанії звуків моря. - Ось тут, дай я прив'яжу, - бурмотів Джоффрі, тягнучи чималу мотузку, прив'язану до малих дерев'яних перил біля води.

Санса промовчала, втупившись поглядом в море; їй уявилось, як зненацька з піни виплило ар'їне чи бранове тіло, осіло на пляжі нерухомою купою, як _мертві_ очі зустрілись з її власними...

\- Сансо, ходімо, - сказав він ніжно, і вона слухняно пішла за парубком в море, опираючись темним хвилям. - Нам доведеться трохи проплисти до невеличкого пірсу на півночі, тут недалеко. Там знаходиться маленьке рибальське селище, що прилягає до Королівської Гавані. Якщо втомишся гребти, то просто спробуй триматись на поверхні, а я сам справлюсь за двох, - додав Джоффрі, перш ніж хвиля намочила обох з головою, змиваючи кров з рук.

\- Джоффрі, якщо я тут загину... не закривайся від мене в новому житті. _Розкажи_ все, що було, коли знову зустрінеш мене у Вінтерфеллі, - попросила дівчина.

Він не відповів, мовчки озирнувшись; хвиля окотила піною його скривавлене біляве волосся.

\- Джоффрі, _пообіцяй_ _мені_, - наказала вона, та це прохання залишилось без відповіді, юнак продовжував рухатись крізь хвилі.

\- Ворушись, Сансо! - вигукнув він, так наче й не почув її.

Море було холодним, солона вода щіпалась, обіймаючи порізи та синці, котрі рясно вкривали її обличчя, зламана лицарем рука лише безпомічно коливалась, поки дівчина боролась з течією, тримаючись за мотузку.

_Я не помру ось так._ _Я не можу,_ виникла думка, поки вони плила, долоню зводило спазмами болю від кожного наступного гребка.

_Я не забуду,_ подумала вона, як поле зору затуманилось, кінцівки обважніли та ослабли, хвилі колихали її з боку в бік, поки вона намагалась не відстати від Джоффрі.

_Я не покину його..._ подумалось, коли вона востаннє моргнула і рука враз перестала боліти.

**6  
**

Дівчина опритомніла, відчувши, як жорсткий пісок шкребе по шкірі, перемішавшись із залишками порваної сукні, і вона спробувала боротись проти невидимих ланців. Вона підвела голову і побачила виснаженого на вигляд Джоффрі, що тягнув шматок мотузки пляжем. Він заточився і впав на землю просто в неї на очах, кусаючи губу, щоб не заволати від болю чи може й розпачу.

Санса виборсалась з-під піску і поповзла до нього; пінисті хвилі спричиняли солоний біль, поки вона не вилізла вище рівня води, врешті діставшись нерухомого тіла.

\- Підіймайся, Джоффрі, - прохрипіла вона ледь-ледь, торкаючись його за плече.

\- ... Сансо... - зашепотів юнак, повільно моргаючи. Він мав абсолютно виснажений вигляд, здавався тінню самого себе, скривавлений та вбраний в ганчір'я. Вона припустила, що виглядає не краще. - Течії... нас віднесло вбік... - хлопець спробував пояснити, і Санса жахнулась, озирнувшись і не виявивши жодних ознак цивілізації, лише чагарникова поросль та віддалений ліс вдалині, а по інший бік - безкрайнє море; обрій з боку моря поступово світлішав під променями світанкового сонця.

\- Ми мусимо... забратись подалі... від берега... Ренлі... - пробурмотів Джоффрі, відчайдушно намагаючись звучати притомно, водячи з боку в бік дикими очима.

\- Він пошле пошукові загони, - прохрипіла Санса, усвідомивши небезпеку. Авжеж, узурпатор не може собі дозволити випустити з лап спадкоємця трону й майбутнього законного короля, їх будуть шукати, не зважаючи ні на що... навіть якщо це означатиме необхідність обдивитись кожен шматочок землі, берега та моря на сотні миль від столиці, обнишпорити всі дороги, села, ліси і узбережжя.

\- Вставай, - зашепотіла дівчина, допомагаючи йому, підставила плече під незвично малу вагу юнакового тіла та побрела з ним до лісу. Для стороннього глядача вони мабуть мали жалюгідний вигляд: двійко обідраних, кульгавих силуетів, видимих навпроти сходу сонця. Джоффрі ледь зберігав притомність, механічно та напівсліпо шкутильгаючи вперед, більша частка тягаря впала на Сансу; вона пихкала від зусиль, зберігаючи стабільну, хоч і повільну, швидкість руху прямо до лісу, несучи значну частку джоффриної ваги на собі.

\- Діва не має рятувати свого лицаря, зазвичай це буває навпаки, знаєш? - прошепотіла вона, поки вони повільно просувались, підходячи до перших кущів та невеликих деревець. Санса враз усвідомила, що її судомить так само сильно , як і принца, і була очевидно здивована повною втратою контролю над власними спонтанними рухами тіла.

\- Зазвичай всі ті шляхетні діви страшні зануди, - прохрипів юнак у відповідь, ледь посміхнувшись, та поглянувши на неї напівзаплющеними очима.

\- О, знову незграбні компліменти, вважаю, що ти все ж виживеш, Джоффрі, - сказала вона йому з натяком на посмішку. Незграбна розмова слугувала відволіканням від спогадів про розширені очі та здивоване обличчя Ар'ї, коли кров полилась їй по грудях; спогадів про Брана, що закашляв кров'ю та заплющив очі. Це допомагало сфокусуватись на цій прогулянці, ігноруючи агонізуючий біль в іншій руці, опухлій та поганій на вигляд, що безсильно звисала збоку, ігноруючи відчуття побитого обличчя та уколів болю, що прострілював все тіло звідусіль при кожному новому кроці.

Отак трохи ще прокульгавши, та вони все ж дійшли до невеликої галявини в лісі, і Санса дозволила їм обом звалитись біля поламаного дерева, що формувало неправильний трикутник між своїми пеньком і стовбуром та землею. Декілька кущів росло поблизу того стовбура, перетворюючи цю місцину на своєрідний курінь.

\- Необхідно зігрітись, - прошепотів Джоффрі, знімаючи те, що залишилось від його мокрої сорочки, залишаючись в одних потертих штанях, і Санса втомлено йому посміхнулась.

\- Хотіла б я побачити зараз обличчя септи Мордени, - сказала дівчина з гумором, знімаючи рештки сукні, на ній залишилась лише невеличкі смужки білизни. Раптово пригадалась зламана, безсила на вигляд септа, що звалилась на бруківку в калюжі крові, завжди суворе обличчя наставниці набуло незвичного спокою в смерті.

Вона різко вдихнула, здригнувшись, та спробувала прикрити рота неушкодженою рукою, проте все ж заплакала, не маючи сил стриматись; ридання посилилось, одночасно і в гучності та в інтенсивності, і дівчина спробувала закрити обличчя, соромлячись втрати самоконтролю. Джоффрі спробував заспокоїти її та обійняв, вони разом лягли на землю під зламаним деревом; обох трясло від холоду, й вони переплелись кінцівками, поки сонце повільно підіймалось на сході; від всюдисущої прохолоди Санса почувалась млявою, повільно моргаючи.

**7  
**

Дівчина прокинулась та побачила Джоффрі, що нетерпляче втупився поглядом в купу сухого листя, швидко обертаючи якусь палицю порепаними долонями. Рани на грудях вже не кровили, але натомість почорніли, помережані неприємними на вигляд жовтими прожилками від порваних швів. Вона спробувала підсунутись ближче, та лише прикусила губу, тамуючи крик, бо сперлась на поламану кисть. Кінцівка виглядала спухлою та гидкою, наче шмат плоті, якимось чудом прирісший до руки. Вона здригнулась, дивлячись вдалину; всеохопливий холод нікуди не подівся. Джоффрі підповз до неї збоку: - Сансо, твоя рука... - він затнувся, дивлячись на неї.

\- Твої виглядають не краще, - відповіла дівчина, переводячи погляд на дерев'яні тріски та скалки на його долонях.

\- Та, спробував розпалити вогонь... не вистачило сил, щоб довести справу до кінця, - сказав він, приховавши кашель.

\- От халепа, - відповіла вона, озираючись. Сонце вже наче пройшло над ними, хилячись до заходу, і холод здавався все біль нестримним. - Я проспала більшу частину дня... - пробурчала вона.

\- Ну, сонце в цьому не винне, - додав Джоффрі зухвало.

\- Ага, винен ти. Міг би й збудити мене, - відповіла вона, імітуючи лють, підповзла ближче і сперлась на нього, тепло джоффриного тіла притягувало її наче міль до ліхтаря.

\- Як же це я міг потурбувати таку сплячу красуню? То був би злочин, - зауважив юнак по суті. додаючи натяк на гумор, наче бажав приховати щось глибоке за цими словами.

Санса поглянула вниз на море синців і подряпин, що вкривали її, торкнулась запухлої побитої щоки і оглянула долоню, що нагадувала перезрівший роздавлений фрукт. Вона не змогла стримати короткий істеричний смішок, і декілька сліз покотились щоками, коли сміх перейшов у сильний, нестримний кашель. Їй аж перехопило дих, таким сильним був той приступ. Джоффрі сторожко поплескав її по спині, поки дівчині не полегшало і вона не почала швидко та мілко дихати, повернувши контроль над легенями.

Вони сиділи так мовчки, поки сонце сідало, а місяць з'являвся на небі, і невеличкі голочні проколи зірок матеріалізувались на небі. Тишу порушували лише спорадичні кахикання від Джоффрі. - Ми ж не вийдемо живими з цього лісу, хіба ні? - врешті запитала Санса вголос.

\- Ні, - відповів Джоффрі після короткого вагання.

\- ... і всі ті спогади, біль, відчай, втрати... - вона зникнуть назавжди? Їх зітре з тканини буття? - запитала вона в нього.

\- ... Так, Сансо, ти нічого з цього не пам'ятатимеш, - сказав юнак, так наче це було _благословінням_.

\- І ти вже ніколи не дозволиш мені навіть заговорити до тебе, тікатимеш від мене ще старанніше, ніж раніше... - проголосила вона.

Він і не намагався заперечувати.

\- І ти дасиш обітницю, в ім'я своєї впертої _дурості_, - вона так прогарчала останнє слово, наче десь в глибинах душі загорівся новий вогник, - ніколи не допустити, щоб я пройшла через це все. Щоб навіть і _шансу_ на таке вже б не було _ніколи_. Замкнешся сам в собі ще сильніше, ніж зазвичай, ізолюєшся від всіх, аж поки сам вже не будеш відрізнятись від _привида_, вперто крокуватимеш до кінця світу, аж поки твоя поламана свідомість врешті не _витримає_, аж поки ти не потонеш в самотності та відчаї, і ніколи вже не виборсаєшся звідти, - слова наче самі собою злітали з вуст.

Вона відчула його напруження, як він дивився в інший бік. - Сансо, я...

\- Ну давай, скажи, що я помиляюсь, Джоффрі, - вона продовжила тиск.

\- ... ти іноді буває такою впертою, - юнак спробував перевести тему, але Санса вхопила його підборіддя неушкодженою рукою, і повернула голову, щоб він сказав це їй просто в очі.

\- _Скажи_, - наполягла дівчина, дивлячись прямо в блідо-зелені очі.

Він глибоко зітхнув, напруження наче покинуло його: - Та і зроблю, вибач, Сансо... мене відволікло від справи... всім цим... - він вибачався за... все в цьому житті, так їй здалось.

\- І ти щойно подивився на мене, наївну дурнувату дівку із широко розкритими очима, не знаючи, що робити далі і просто... ти просто збираєшся продовжити свій самотній шлях, втрачаючи людяність і самого себе, аж поки від тебе нічого й не залишиться... - додала вона із запалом.

\- Вибач, Сансо, але іншого шляху немає, - сказав він, відводячи погляд.

Санса набрала повні груди повітря, втопила нігті в джоффриній щоці, і він знову повернув погляд на неї: - _Є_ інший шлях, - прошепотіла вона люто.

Джоффрі поглянув на неї так, наче його щойно вдарили по голові, і швидко заморгав: - Слухай, Сансо, я знаю, про що кажу, - мовив він гарячково, слова різко вилітали з рота, - бо Пурпур...

\- Ти й не пам'ятаєш, чи не так? - запитала вона, дивлячись прямо в очі, - Ти _розповів_ мені, там в твоїй кімнаті, - сказала Санса.

\- Я розповів тобі? Що я тобі розповів?! - запитав юнак, його дихання прискорилось, а зіниці розширились від паніки та заперечення.

\- _Все_, Джоффрі, - мовила вона, повертаючи голову набік та роблячи великий вдих, - Я й досі почуваюсь людиною, а не "частиною зброї"... але мабуть немає й способу дізнатись, як себе має почувати _справжня_ людина... - вона затихла та зітхнула, дивлячись на зірки, - Мейстер Лювін ніколи не був вправним вчителем філософії...

Джоффрі відкривав та закривав рота, наче рибина на березі, повільно хитаючи головою: - Сансо, я... я б _ніколи_ не сказав...

\- Але ти таки розказав, так, Джоффрі, - вона забила останній цвях в труну, повертаючи погляд до його навіжених очей, - Ти розповів мені правду. Що я є частиною... зброї, створеної для знищення Довгої Ночі. Що ми були створені жити та вмирати разом, аж поки не зупинимо блукачів. Як лук та стріла, колесо та вісь... ти все мені _розповів_, Джоффрі - закінчила вона.

\- Ні... ні... - він повторював слово, наче в нічному жахітті.

\- Ти щось бурмотів про експерименти над самим собою, щоб справитись з однією половиною "зброї", не використавши другу... тоді в твоєму наметі перед турніром. Лише пізніше я зрозуміла, що ти говорив про самого _себе_... і твоє зізнання в Червоному Замку... та зброя то не якесь закляття, а власне _ти_ сам. Ти говорив, що збираєшся знайти спосіб подолати кінець світу без другої частини... без _мене_, - додала дівчина.

\- Макове молочко... ні... - Джоффрі затнувся, приголомшений тьмяним проблиском пам'яті, та почав важко дихати; він спробував та не зміг промовити більш нічого, _будь-чого_, що могло б відвернути вбік страшні питання.

\- Так... я не знала, що про це все думати. Дізнатись, що я не людина, а своєрідна мисляча зброя... і що ми _пов'язані душами_... Це мабуть найромантичніше зі всього, що я взагалі в житті чула, - почала вона з натяком на роздратування, та врешті всміхнулась, - Це врешті розігнало сумніви щодо того, що ж відчуваю до тебе... - вона затнулась від самоусвідомлення власних слів, - Седмице небесна, поможи мені... вже відчувається, наче то було чимало років тому... - прошепотіла Санса.

Він не відповів, дивлячись на неї із розпачем, так наче хлопця загнали в кут.

\- _Є_ інший шлях, Джоффрі, - сказала вона переконливо, повністю забувши про холод навколо, хоч тіло й далі здригалось, - Має бути спосіб, щоб я зберегла спогади... - наполягала вона.

-... Я переконаю Роберта не забирати Неда та твою родину до Королівської Гавані. Сансо, тобі не _доведеться_ зберігати спогади, я все зроблю, щоб твоя рідня була в безпеці! Обіцяю, що подбаю... - безпорадно вихопись в нього, перш ніж Санса відчула, як знову пульсує біль в щоці.

\- ЦЕ НЕ ЧЕРЕЗ НИХ! - закричала вона, одразу по тому видавши кашель колосальних масштабів. - Було б прекрасним забути _ар'їне обличчя_, як вона дивилась на мене зі _страхом_ та... та _нерозумінням_, насправді не вірячи, що то її _кров_ _бризкає_ з шиї! - продовжила дівчина, відкашлявшись, - Думаєш, що я б не хотіла забути розрубану голову Леді? Думаєш, що я б не бажала одразу повернутись до Вінтерфеллу зі всіма своїми родичами?! Знову стати наївною дівчинкою, що не відає про жахливу реальність?! - вигукнула вона й почала знову плакати.

\- Я можу зробити, щоб це так і сталось, Сансо, - прошепотів Джоффрі.

\- _Але не зробиш_, - зашепотіла вона у відповідь, голос звучав впевнено, дисонуючи зі слізьми на щоках, - _Присягаюсь_ всіма богами, що дивляться зараз на нас згори, _присягаюсь_, Джоффрі, що не покину тебе на самоті. І не дозволю тобі зробити так, щоб я втратила спогади. Я не покину тебе самого перед кінцем світу, - сказала Санса, так наче щойно проголосила якийсь закон космосу, - Якщо я лише частина зброї, то хай так і буде... але я буду там, де _належить_. Біля тебе... і якщо Довга ніч таки _знищить_ нас разом, як ти шепотів тоді в Червоному Замку, то я помру, знаючи, що зробила все, що могла. Смерті Брана та Ар'ї, батька та Джейні і _всіх інших_ не минуть _намарно_, - сказала вона, відчуваючи піднесення від правдивості власних слів, так наче сама душа гуділа в схваленні, адреналін затопив тіло.

Джоффрі мав безпорадний вигляд, він похитав головою: - Ти ж не розумієш... - почав юнак.

Санса навіжено його поцілувала, тримаючи голову хлопця здоровою рукою; поцілунок, майже такий же брутальний, як і напруга останніх днів, наче призвів до крещендо, втрати та відчай кристалізувались у важке, непорушне переконання. - Я розумію це, - прошепотіла вона, перериваючи поцілунок; серце бухкало наче молот в кузні, Джоффрі дивився на неї наче не впізнаючи.

\- Це все тому, що нас такими створили... - прошепотів він.

\- Але хіба це все стає менш справжнім через те? Забудь про першопричину, Джоффрі, _відчуй_... - шепотіла вона напружено, доторкнувшись лобом його чола; всі стримуючі сумніви зникли, коли вона відчайдушно намагалась змусити хлопця зрозуміти, її губи рухались наче самі по собі, коли дівчина проголошувала те, що здавалось фундаментальною правдою, - Мені байдуже, що спричинило це. Байдуже, як ти це назвеш, кохання чи індоктринація. Але. Це. Є, - намагалась вона пояснити, - Не знаю, як саме ми маємо зупинити настання кінця світу... але ми спробуємо _разом_, я це знаю... і ти також знаєш, - сказала вона.

Юнак виглядав спустошеним, досі торкаючись лобом її лоба, його повіки тріпотіли над заплющеними очима, коли він прошепотів невимовне, не маючи сили _заперечити_ очевидну правду. Санса давно вже відкинула звичну поведінку, манери шляхетної леді наче випарувались на вітрі, коли вона продовжували тиснути лобом, так наче могла якось потрапити в те пурпурне закляття силою волі, - Ти не маєш воювати з ними наодинці. Візьми мене із собою... - благала вона, також заплющивши очі.

Між ними запала довга мовчанка: вони не промовляли ані слова, але наче якось перемовлялись подумки. Сансина неушкоджена долоня знайшла джоффрину.

\- Як це й передбачалось з самого початку... - прошепотів він.

\- Як це й має бути, - прошепотіла вона у відповідь.

\- Це буде _гірше_, ніж жахливо, за межами жаху, за межами відчаю... за межами всього, що взагалі можеш уявити... біль, котрий зараз відчуваєш, здасться _нічим_ в порівнянні з тим, що прийде, Сансо, _ніщо_ не може зрівнятись із гнівом Пурпуру, _ніщо_ не зрівняється з тими муками, що чекатимуть на тебе після кожної смерті... це наче механічний годинник, _потойбічний механізм_, що спостерігає за тобою з віддалі, але в _певний момент_ він розчавить тебе, зводячи з розуму, _мучитиме протягом цілих епох_, - благав він, пояснюючи.

\- Ти сказав мені бути хороброю, - мовила дівчина, уявляючи своє обличчя, коли кричатиме перед величним, монструозним пурпуровим оком, що дивитиметься з височіні; потойбічний вітер та хвилі неприродно накочувались би в протилежний бік, і сонце ставало б на заході та сідало на сході посеред безкінечної агонії; джоффрині слова барвисто змальовували це майбутнє.

\- А _люди_... твої друзі, твої родичі, _всі_ взагалі... після років, _десятиліть_... вони завжди будуть такими ж самими, завжди дивитимуться на тебе однаково, ніхто не розумітиме тебе, _кожна_ розмова буде нагадуванням про те, що ти втрачала, _кожне_ слово з їхніх вуст ранитиме душу, як люди, котрих ти знатимеш, втрачатимуть пам'ять. Регіт та сум і дружба, все загубиться в глибинах часу, _ніколи_ не повернеться звідти, з часом ти почнеш забувати, що ж знала кожна конкретна версія тієї людини, яка ж частка _спільного досвіду_ була в тебе з ними в часи перед твоїм пробудженням... знову і знову і знову і знову _і знову_... - сказав Джоффрі майже в трансі, слова звучали наче зловісне пророцтво.

Санса тихо заплакала, так наче щира туга його слів вдарила дівчину як фізична сила. Вона не могла уявити цей конкретний аспект прокляття, проте її обличчя витягнулось, і вона врешті _відповіла_.

\- В мене є ти... а в тебе є я... - прошепотіла вона.

\- Сансо... - мужній захисник наче розчинився в розпачі, бо вона не відступала; її наполегливість спричинила до появи вологи в його очах, сталева міцність кудись й поділась. - _Сансо_... - благав він.

\- Щоб не трапилось, ми зустрінемо це разом, - зашепотіла вона.

Джоффрі не відповів, лише віддалене ревіння моря та окремі крики диких птахів переривали тишу; сонце повністю сховалось за обрій, і принц глибоко вдихнув.

\- Мені знадобиться трохи вільного місця, - прошепотів він, так тихо, що Санса напружила слух зі всіх сил, щоб почути його.

\- Посеред галявини підійде? - запитала вона, коли щось приховане заревіло глибоко всередині, і дівчина чула шум кровотоку, що вирував в судинах всього тіла.

Джоффрі відкрив очі й поглянув на галявину, обличчя повільно набуло суворого вигляду перед лицем того, що наближалось. - Підійде, сказав він, киваючи.

Санса приглушено зойкнула та пішла за ним, підтримуючи зламану руку здоровою, поки Джоффрі кульгав до середини маленької галявини; його хода поступово ставала все більш стійкою, а дихання - _впевненим_.

\- Наші творці допустили помилки, початкова "частина", що мала б з'єднати наші "сутності'... наші душі, так і не була створена... з часом я зміг знайти своєрідну заміну, - пояснював він, обернувшись до дівчини; на обличчі юнака застиг той же вираз просвітленої впевненості, що Санса відчувала й сама. Він схилився на коліно із зойком, розчищаючи землю від листя та гілочок посередині галявини.

\- Що мені треба робити? - запитала в нього Санса, допомагаючи з розчищенням площі, її серце наче оскаженіло, б'ючись навіжено, і вона різко дихала, відчуваючи гусячу шкіру по всьому тілу; Джоффрі підвівся і заплющив очі.

Світлорев матеріалізувався у вихорі золотаво-пурпурних фракталів, одразу в руці, і юнак видихнув довгим, виснажливим видихом, відкривши очі до неї. - Стань на коліна переді мною, руки розведи в боки... Світлорев слугуватиме саморобним мостом між душами, так би мовити... буде боляче, Сансо, - сказав він, кидаючи на неї погляд надії.

Вона не здалась перед своїм страхом та його надією, підійшла до принца і вдихнула на повні легені. Через мить стала на коліна, біль наче відійшов на задній план, як напівзабутий спогад, бо все тіло аж напружилось від тривоги. - Так... так підійде? - запитала вона, дивлячись на нього знизу вверх. Золотисте сяйво Світлорева надавало місцевості жовтуватого відтінку, срібне руків'я дивилось на неї згори.

\- Так... - прошепотів Джоффрі, й далі дивлячись на неї.

\- Чи мені треба щось робити під час... ритуалу? - запитала вона.

\- ... Не знаю, можливо... - сказав він, маючи тривожний вираз обличчя, - Нам бракує окремих штрихів в порівнянні із тим, якими ми були задумані, так що це все ускладнює... хай там як, ми були задумані такими, щоб досягти з'єднання, - пояснив він.

\- Так було задумано... - прошепотіла Санса, моргаючи.

\- ... так було задумано, так, - мовив Джоффрі із сумним зітханням, дивлячись в небеса.

\- ... зроби це, Джоффрі, - прошепотіла вона, поїдаючи поглядом меч, котрий досі торкався вістрям землі.

\- Сансо... вже не буде вороття назад, ми будемо пов'язані...

\- Аж поки Довга Ніч не знищить нас. Не таку весільну обітницю я очікувала почути, - сказала вона із посмішкою, що відігнала жах, котрий вже почав повільно зростати всередині, поки дівчина споглядала свою смерть. Холодне, ниюче відчуття, гірше за будь-який фізичний холод, чорна безодня прискорила її подих і тягнула на межу паніки, поки вона дивилась на гостре лезо.

_Якщо щось піде не так, все навколо просто потоне в темряві... і Джоффрі продовжить самотню боротьбу з фатумом в наступних життях, ніколи вже не ризикнувши запустити ланцюжок подій, що привів до цієї миті..._ це найбільше її жахало в цей момент.

Джоффрі посміхнувся, з гіркотою визнаючи поразку, та злегка кивнув. Він заплющив очі, концентруючись на чомусь, і Санса затримала подих, намагаючись не видавати ані звуку, щоб не відволікати його. Вона зауважила, що почав дути вітер, коли Джоффрі повільно та глибоко вдихнув, повільно підняв меча до її грудей і вище, підводячи руки за голову, та змінив захват руків'я.

\- Я знайду тебе у Вінтерфеллі, - сказав він монотонно, максимально концентруючись, в голосі юнака не було чутно ані крихти сумніву; він і далі тримав очі заплющеними, а обличчя безжиттєвим, так наче медитував.

\- Я чекатиму на тебе, - прошепотіла вона, поїдаючи поглядом золотисте лезо.

Це споглядання розтягнулось наче на цілу вічність, темні небеса майже повністю пригасили сяйво Світлорева, тисячі думок пролітали перед її очима за секунду до того, як Джоффрі раптово вдарив, не розплющуючи очі, і валірійська сталь вразила дівчину прямо в серце; Санса зробила малий, гострий подих повітря... перш ніж повільно видихнути.

Жахливий біль швидко змінився на заціпеніння, світ почав блякнути, поки вона повільно моргала, і Джоффрі відкрив очі із виразом переляку.

_Ні..._

_Ні..._

Вона спробувала вимовити, але виявила, що не може, свідомість затуманилась, як дівчина заплющила очі, і тиха ніч повністю почорніла; вона потонула в забутті.

**8  
**

_А ТОДІ ВОНА НАВІЖЕНО ВДИХНУЛА ПОВІТРЯ І ЗАКРИЧАЛА, А СВІТЛОРЕВ СЯЯВ ЯК НОВОНАРОДЖЕНЕ СОНЦЕ - ВОНА ВІДЧАЙДУШНО ВХОПИЛАСЬ ЗА ПУРПУРОВЕ СВІТЛО ДЖОФФРИНОЇ ДУШІ, КОЛИ БЛИСКАВКИ ВИЛАТАЛИ З САМОРОБНОЇ З'ЄДНУВАЛЬНОЇ ЧАСТКИ, НАЧЕ КОЛОСАЛЬНІ ПАВУКИ, ЩО ПОВЗУТЬ ПО ПЛАНЕТІ, ЇХНІ КРИКИ АГОНІЇ ПЕРЕПЛЕЛИСЬ, КОЛИ ВОНА МІЦНО ВЧЕПИЛАСЬ В НЬОГО ПОСЕРЕД МОГИЛЬНОГО ГУДІННЯ СТІН ТУНЕЛЮ - СЛІПУЧІ ГРОМОВИЦІ РОЗБРІДАЛИСЬ ПО ВСЬОМУ ЛІСУ ТА Й ЗА ЙОГО МЕЖІ, ЗАПАЛЮЮЧИ ВСЕ, НАВІТЬ САМЕ ПОВІТРЯ, І ВОГНЯНЕ ІНФЕРНО ПОГЛИНУЛО ЇХ ОБОХ - ВОНА ЗАКРИЧАЛА В АГОНІЇ, ТРИМАЮЧИСЬ ЗА НЬОГО, І ПОТОНУЛА РАЗОМ В ВАЖКІЙ БЕЗКІНЕЧНОСТІ, ДЕ ВОНИ СТАЛИ ОДНИМ ЦІЛИМ, КОЛИ ВЕЛИЧЕЗНИЙ СПИС ЗОЛОТИСТО-ПУРПУРНОГО СВІТЛА ПРОКОЛОВ САМУ ЇЇ ДУШУ І ЗГАС._

* * *

Якщо маєте бажання підтримати перекладача та скачати "Пурпурові Дні" в форматі електронної книги - запрошую Вас на Alex Malyarchuk Translations на Патреоні. Окрім "Пурпурових Днів" там знаходить ще чимало чого цікавого.


	49. Інтерлюдія VI: Протидія Шторму

Автор - redlorry

**Інтерлюдія V****I:**** Протидія Шторму**

**1**

Нарешті вони дізнались правду.

Робб відсторонено почув, як його матір впала позаду нього із зойком; Стара Нен схилилась, щоб підхопити її, навіть швидше, ніж мейстер Лювін встиг кинутись до своєї пані.

Чоловік перед ними незручно переминався з ноги на ногу, дивлячись на Робба, та продовжив опис подій.

\- ... вони знайшли лише тіла приручених вовків, але від самих дітей й сліду не залишилось.

\- Ти кажеш, що вони шукали леді Ар'ю та лорда Брана? - гостро втрутився сер Родрік. - А що з леді Сансою? Про неї ти й слова не промовив.

Від цих слів чолов'яга скривився, гримаса спотворила одну половину його обличчя, перш ніж він неохоче відповів: - Леді Санса загинула, тут сумніву немає. Вони знайшли її тіло разом із вбитим принцом.

Матір застогнала в муці, і він почув ім'я сестри вперемішку зі зверненнями до Седмиці в її голосінні.

_Санса. Батько_. З надлюдським зусиллям юнак відкинув вбік своє горе, натомість дозволив запанувати гніву, що кипів в його судинах, наче жива істота - але то була холодна лють. Вона поступово зростала з часу, коли чорні чутки та непевні розповіді досягли Вінтерфеллу, щодо того, що ж трапилось в день смерті короля, про різню в столиці. Надія, що його батька захопили в полон, а не вбили, танула з дня на день, наче сніг, тиждень за тижнем, як круки з пропозиціями переговорів все не прилітали. Проте прилітали інші - з вимогами, звинуваченнями у зраді та королівським наказом особисто прибути в Королівську Гавань.

\- _Баратеон_, - він повільно видихнув, Сірий Вітер загарчав збоку, синхронно із своїм господарем.

Абсурдність цієї ситуації виходила за межі людської уяви. Заколот був безжальним, миттєвим та _на диво дурним_. Чи Штормовий Лорд справді вірив, що йому це пробачать? Вбити лорда-протектора, котрий також служив правицею короля, вбити майже всіх королівських вартових, королеву, коронного принца, _може й самого короля_ \- і себе самого проголосити королем? Себе, наймолодшого брата короля, третього сина їхнього батька, в обхід спадкоємного права живих дітей короля та свого старшого брата?

_Божевілля_.

\- Мейстере Лювін, - почав юнак, підводячись; старий одразу підняв голову, й далі схиляючись над непритомною матір'ю. - Відішліть крука лорду Станнісу Баратеону. Сер Родрік, скликайте знамена.

\- Як щодо пропозиції мого пана? - різко запитав Пес, роблячи крок вперед під звуки скрипіння криці оголених мечів в неспокійних руках вартових навколо нього.

Робб відповів йому поглядом очей кольору зимового неба. - Ми погоджуємось на альянс дому Старків з домом Ланністерів. Передайте лорду Тайвіну, що фальшивий король сповна заплатить за свої злочини, - проголосив юний лорд, чиє серце гупотіло в грудях ритмом помсти. - Ми _вчинимо правосуддя_.

**2**

Тиріон слідував за дядьком, поспішаючи, як засуджений на страту, що прямує до ката. Вони йшли повз солдатські табори, прямуючи до більш коштовних шовкових тентів, дядько Кеван озирався до небожа, самим поглядом стимулюючи швидше перебирати ногами, але карлик аж ніяк не міг змусити себе прискорити ходу.

Зараз, після Кривавого Бенкету - коли його старе життя пішло шкереберть, розвіяне вітром в ту мить, коли він сам із насолодою сцяв з самої верхівки Стіни - батько постійно тримав його біля себе, не відпускаючи далеко. Не тому, що старий став краще ставитись до сина, ні, а лише через очевидний факт, що Біс залишився єдиним спадкоємцем, останнім пагоном на головній родовій гілці. Тиріон бачив, як це ненависно пану-батьку, як обличчя старого кам'яніє, проте яке б горе той не відчував - Тайвін поховав його під бажанням принести дощі над Кастамере черговому шляхетному дому.

В іншій ситуації, в інший час, карлик би сприйняв це все як сповнення мрії, нарешті отримавши визнання батьком як законного спадкоємця, що займе своє законне місце. Але зараз...

Вуха вловили бренькання лютні барда, проте це були _не_ обридливі, всоте повторені "_Дощі над Кастамере_", а щось інше, щось нове. Коли співець заспівав під мелодію, він зупинився, враз вловивши, про що ж йшлось в пісні.

_... під зламаним деревом_

_вони перервали свій біг_

_перед ликом Невідомого_

_щоб покинути цей світ разом_

_Срібний Лицар та його леді-любов_

_в житті та в смерті разом..._

\- Дурні теревенять про те, про що мудреці мовчать, - пробурмотів він із трепетом, - Батько накаже повиривати язики всім, хто ризикне щось таке повторити в його присутності.

\- Та це ж твій батько і затвердив слова пісні, - відповів дядько, що дещо відірвався вперед, і зараз повертався назад до небожа, - Я чув, що її вже співають всі барди на Півночі та в Річкових землях, проте в Штормових землях та Просторі вона менш відома.

Тиріон задумливо поглянув на дядька після тих слів: - А в Королівській Гавані?

\- О, в столиці її виграють у всіх тавернах, корчмах та борделях, не зважаючи на королівську заборону, - той посміхнувся.

\- Чому? Яка мета в розказуванні цієї історії? Всі ж знають, що їх вбили вояки Ренлі. Окрім того, Джоффрі ніколи не був романтичним дурнем, що загинув би заради кохання.

_Малий був гівнюком, але полохливим гівнюком, ще й мав добре розвинутий інстинкт самозбереження. Він ніколи б не вкоротив собі життя_.

\- В мене інше враження про хлопця, враховуючи те, що я чув про турнір. Він незвично добре виступив, майже заплативши за це власним життям, заради коронування своєї нареченої королевою краси та кохання.

Тиріон не зміг стримати несамовитий регіт, від чого дядько спохмурнів.

\- Я знаю, що ти низько оцінюєш того хлопця, але насправді вже не важливо, ким він був при житті. А що є важливим, так це те, що _вони_... - Кеван махнув рукою, наче вказуючи жестом на всі Сім Королівств, - думатимуть про нього, і твій батько вирішив, що краще малому бути Золотим Принцом, Срібним Лицарем. Мучеником, навколо котрого згуртується решта шляхетних домів.

\- Ще б пак, батько навіть із смерті внука зможе отримати вигоду, - вишкірився Тиріон. - _Золотий Принц_. Щоб відтіснити на задній план згадку про срібло, чи не так, га?

\- Вважаю, що тобі вартує залишити свої висновки при собі. Це неприйнятно, так говорити про померлих, - дядько серйозно поглянув на нього, перш ніж стиснути плече племінника, з осудом чи захопленням, той так і не зрозумів. - Твій батько добре приховує горе, проте він таки _побивається_ за внуком. І невимовне горе, не виставлене на показ, є найважчим зі всіх. Будь ласкавим до нього та не зли його зараз.

\- Сумніваюсь, що будь-яка ласка з мого боку чогось взагалі варта, окрім ласки, якби я не показувався йому на очі.

Вони продовжили рух, Тиріон несвідомо мугикав мелодію тієї дурнуватої, проте такої прилипливої пісеньки. - Кажуть, що ми вмираємо вдруге, коли люди про нас забувають. Але, якби мене посмертно поставили на п'єдестал чи навпаки привселюдно прокляли б навічно - я б краще вибрав повне забуття, ніж фальшиве представлення в очах нащадків, - проголосив Тиріон.

\- Враховуючи те, як посередньо ти тринькаєш своє життя, сумніваюсь, що така дилема колись постане перед тобою, - з сумом промовив дядько, - Ходімо, твій лорд-батько вимагає нашої присутності в командному шатрі. Нам ще війну треба виграти.


	50. Книга 5: Партнери Розділ 41: Сильніше

**Книга 5: Партнери.**

**Розділ 41: Сильніше.  
**

**1**

Джоффрі прокинувся з криком.

Він впав на підлогу, задихаючись, поки Сандор не допоміг обережно стати на ноги, і тоді юнак вдихнув на повні груди свіжого повітря.

\- То був лише нічний кошмар, мій принце, - мовив Пес, злегка буркотливо.

Джоффрі проігнорував ті слова, хитаючи головою, та зупинився, масажуючи пульсуючі скроні. Він крадькома кинув погляд на ліжко, напівщиро очікуючи побачити там заспану Сансу, що важко моргала під вранішніми променями.

_То було би реально важко пояснити родичам_, подумалось несподівано, коли він побачив лише пом'яту постіль.

...

_Санса..._

_Заради Богів..._ подумав він гарячково.

\- Принце Джоффрі? - запитав Пес, зачудований всім, коли долоні юнака почали дрібно тремтіти.

_Зроблено, що зроблено..._

\- Сандоре, приготуй двох коней, - наказав принц, стаючи на коліна біля ліжка і частково залізши під нього рукою, де він швидко матеріалізував Світлорева, захованого в покритих рунами піхвах з драконячої кістки.

\- Ми відбуваємо до Вінтерфеллу за двадцять хвилин, - сказав він впевнено, центруючи свою свідомість; сумніви та надія вирували в животі, та він приховав ті емоції під нейтральною гримасою.

**2**

Подорож пролягла по Королівських та Річкових землях, вони мчали так швидко, що були змушені міняти коней що три дні. Сандора поглинуло щире збентеження, і Джоффрі чесно не міг винуватити його за це. Адже юнак пригадав, що дуже прохолодно віднісся до робертової ідеї щодо подорожі на Північ, тоді, в своєму першому житті... така різка зміна точки зору очевидно збивала Пса з пантелику, особливо враховуючи інтенсивність подорожі. Зараз вже було важко пригадати, _чому_ саме принц так опирався перспективі візиту у Вінтерфелл... тепер можливість подихати свіжим повітрям, подалі від смороду Королівської Гавані, сама по собі видавалась достатньою причиною для мандрівки.

Він доїхав до Вінтерфеллу менш ніж за два тижні; ціла зграя метеликів запурхала в животі юнака, коли перед ним раптово з'явився величний сірий силует стародавньої фортеці, виринаючи з-за порослого лісом пагорбу. Йому довелось приділити зусилля, щоб опанувати дихання, поки він проїжджав крізь відкриту браму Зовнішньої стіни; старківські вартові спостерігали за подорожнім із цікавістю та раптовим усвідомленням...

_Мабуть зі столиці вислали крука,_ подумалось, коли сіроплащники дозволили йому вільно проїхати до стайні, не зупиняючи та не питаючи, лише нагородивши кількома зацікавленими поглядами та вимушеними поклонами. Виявляється, що на нього очікували.

_А можливо це кранножани*, вони завжди тримались сторожко, коли Роберт пересікав Перешийок... мабуть і цього разу вони стежили за мною._

\- Принце Джоффрі! - вигукнув Родрік Кассель, швидко спускаючись сходами з Південної башти, - Вітаю у Вінтерфеллі... Ми не очікували на прибуття королівського каравану так швидко, - додав він із легким натяком на роздратування, підходячи ближче, та вклонився.

_Я певен, що не очікували..._ подумав Джоффрі, коли сер Родрік кивнув Псові з повагою. Сандор відповів тим же, сприймаючи це все, як звичну витрату часу.

\- Сер Родрік, вибачте за незручності... Мені набридли постійні затримки, тож я просто поїхав вперед поперед батька, - сказав йому Джоффрі, також киваючи, перш ніж зістрибнути з коня. Він з хвильку оглядав Вінтерфелл, неквапний та тихий в порівнянні із моментом прибуття королівського почту, і виявив, яке це насправді спокійне місце. Слуги чистили конюшню поблизу, двійко з них підійшли забрати виснаженого коня, виконуючи роботу десяти служок в Королівській Гавані. Вартові продовжували свою варту із майже нудною рутиною, а майстер-по-ловах годував мисливських гончаків на псарні.

Джоффрі ледь стримував себе, щоб не помчати на всій швидкості до Головної твердині.

\- Набридли настільки, щоб загнати свого коня майже до смерті, мій принце? - запитав Родрік із тонким натяком, проте так і не перейшов межі неповаги. Сер Родрік Кассель виявився людиною, знайомою із "вишуканими" манерами Півдня... шкода, що Нед завжди залишав його на Півночі, задалеко, щоб лицар міг допомогти своєму панові.

\- А-а, так, останнім часом я рідко маю можливість їздити так швидко, як бажаю, - відповів принц. Відмовка здавалась такою нікчемною, що юнак практично відчув, як Сандор закотив очі догори, хоч і стояв позаду свого принца.

_... Хіба я мав би знати, що його звати сер Родрік, адже я тут вперше?_

\- Обов'язки, пов'язані з вашим статусом, займають чимало вашого часу, мій принце? - запитав сер Родрік, злегка піднявши брови, коли Джоффрі рушив повз нього, та трішки скривився.

\- Щось типу того. Чи не в тому напрямі розташована головна зала? - юнак наполовину запитав - наполовину мовив ствердно, вказуючи жестом напрям. Незграбне та дивне питання все ж спрацювало, нагадавши серу Родріку про його обов'язки, і чолов'яга ствердно кивнув із дещо вибачливою посмішкою.

\- Саме так, мій принце. Вибачте мені за мої манери, ви мабуть вмираєте з голоду після такої напруженої подорожі, - проголосив лицар, закликаючи жестом прибульців за собою до Головної твердині.

Сандор із вдячністю кивнув принцу, отримавши наказ "йди відпочинь", щасливий нарешті залишити позаду ту навіжену гонку на північ. Якийсь слуга повів Клігана до його покою, де той житиме, неподалік від джоффриної кімнати.

Голос сере Родріка потрохи затихав на тлі, коли Джоффрі сконцентрувався на своєму диханні, намагаючись опанувати свої почуття та заспокоїтись. Нетерплячка виявилась такою потужною, що він не міг сфокусуватись на словах співрозмовника, котрий вів юнака до головної зали; принц врешті майже врізався в леді Кейтлін, коли сер Родрік різко зупинився.

\- Леді Кейтлін Старк, мій принце, - проголосив майстер-над-зброєю, і Джоффрі вклонився матріарху Старків, котра, як видавалось, зараз витратила весь запас пудри та помади, щоб надати собі південницького шарму.

\- Це честь для нас - приймати вас, мій принце, - сказала вона із щирою посмішкою.

\- Це честь і для мене, леді Кейтлін, - відповів він із змішаними відчуттями, - Лорд Еддард зараз відсутній, як мені сказали? - продовжив він.

\- Так, його відволікли певні справи в одному з віддалених селищ. Чи не відмовитесь приєднатись до нашого обіду? - запитала вона.

\- Із радістю, моя пані, - відповів юнак, киваючи з подякою.

Імпровізований міні-бенкет в присутності Старків цього разу виявився досить розчаровуючим видовищем. Робб, Бран та Ар'я приєднались до леді Кейтлін в незграбній грі на кшталт "спробувати справити враження на дорогоцінного юного принца", та Джоффрі був занадто збуджений, щоб гідно відіграти свою роль.

Санса не приєдналась до них. Леді Кейтлін вибачилась за відсутність дочки, пояснивши, що та погано себе почуває останніми днями... чим ще сильніше підживила джоффрині нетерпіння та тривогу.

Нарешті, коли він вже ледь стримувався, щоб не вибухнути, частування підійшло до завершення. На вулиці вже панувала ніч, коли юнак нарешті опинився на самоті, і його ноги хутко привели свого власника до покоїв Санси.

Він коливався протягом секунди (що здавалась безкінечністю), перш ніж постукати в двері, не так тихо та спокійно, як йому б це хотілось.

\- Так? - пролунав голос з іншого боку.

_Чи __це __спрацювало__? __Заради __всіх __богів__, __чи __це __спрацювало__?!_ Він гарячково запитував сам себе, не певен, яку саме відповідь бажав би почути.

\- Це Джоффрі, - відповів він, власний голос незвично пролунав у вухах.

Почувся звук якогось руху, і двері раптово відчинились, вивільняючи здивовану Сансу, що шоковано дивилась на нього.

\- _Джоффрі?!_ \- затинаючись вигукнула дівчина, і якщо в нього й були якісь сумніви, то одразу зникли від інтонації та виразу її очей.

\- Сансо, - прошепотів юнак, перш ніж вона раптово обійняла його, сильно здригаючись.

\- Седмиця небесна... Джоффрі... - зашепотіла вона шоковано, - Спочатку я думала, що то все мені наснилось, але в глибині душі...

\- В глибині душі ти знала, - сказав він, розслабившись, наче втративши якусь твердість, та ніжно обійняв її у відповідь, намагаючись опанувати почуття. - Нам варто переговорити всередині, - додав юнак, відчуваючи неймовірність всього, що з ним трапилось.

Санса відступила на крок, опановуючи себе, і швидко кивнула.

**3**

\- Я вважала, що це займе цілий місяць, - сказала Санса, коли вони гуляли божегаєм, - Маю на увазі подорож зі столиці сюди, - додала вона запізніло.

\- Зазвичай так є було... але я не міг чекати на постійні затримки Роберта, а особливо на ту кляту карету... - відповів Джоффрі та пирхнув, хитаючи головою, повною важких дум.

Тепер вони й насправді переплели свої долі, на добре чи на зле. Тепер він має компаньйона в безкінечній боротьбі проти Циклу, завдяки махінаціям Пурпуру. Це настільки його вразило, скільки наслідків випливало з цього факту, що він і не міг все одразу осмислити.

\- Що трапилось... коли нас розлучили, - нарешті принц озвучив питання, що муляло його весь цей час, та уважно поглянув на неї, коли вони присіли на опалий стовбур в божегаю.

Санса зморщила ніс, відвівши погляд набік, і Джоффрі відчув, як в шлунку відкрилась чорна прірва. - Було трохи боляче, - сказала вона, постукуючи коліном об коліно, - Здавалось, наче Світлорев пронизав все тіло наскрізь, вогняний шторм пожирав плоть, коли я... - вона затнулась, позираючи на нього протягом секунди, перш ніж похитати головою, - Зі мною все буде добре, - дівчина спробувала заспокоїти його.

Мабуть принцове нажахане обличчя було ще тим видовищем.

\- Сансо, я...

\- Навіть не починай! - вона перебила його, показуючи сталеву твердість, котру він вже колись зауважував; сталеву твердість, котра домінувала в останніх годинах її попереднього життя. - Що було, те було, Джоффрі, і забудьмо про це. Тепер варто рухатись лише вперед, - додала вона владно.

Джоффрі вдихнув на повні груди, беручись рукою за підборіддя, поки розмірковував. - Як це було? Коли ти знову побачила свою родину? - запитав він.

Санса голосно проковтнула щось, моргнувши. - Важко, - сказала вона просто. Дівчина продовжила через кілька хвилин тиші, червоні листочки мерехтіли навколо неї. - Я плакала... чимало... не могла стриматись... я... - вона перервала сповідь, заплющивши очі.

То було монументальним зусиллям, як Джоффрі враз усвідомив, для Санси - показати вразливість, після всього, через що вона пройшла, щоб він не думав про не ї як про тягар, а радше - як про помічника, когось, кого не треба підтримувати, але хто сам може тебе підтримати. Це прояв довіри.

Отож він промовчав, дозволяючи їй самотужки подолати мовчазний біль, та стримав бажання обійняти її та заспокоїти.

\- Я якось справилась, коли побачила Брана, але Ар'я... не могла пригасити спогад про те, як її горло... - вона перервалась, шмигнувши носом, глибоко вдихнула, перш ніж похитати головою, - Врешті-решт я справилась, - закінчила дівчина, зморгуючи сльози.

Джоффрі обережно взяв її долоню, дивлячись на свіжий літній сніг та мовчки підтримуючи її.

Він міг би зауважити, як їм тепер обом доведеться справлятись з цим всім, як тепер він буде з нею, як вони разом підуть шляхом, повним темряви та поневірянь... але це все залишилось невисказаним. Вона й так це знала, і вона знала, що він знав. Не було потреби в словах, тож вони сиділи мовчки, готуючись зустріти невідворотне.

\- То який в нас план? - запитала Санса з натяком на посмішку, перериваючи мовчанку.

_Це відбувається насправді, трясця..._ здивувався Джоффрі, почуваючись злегка враженим.

\- Повернемось в столицю, як завжди. Я вже вбив Бейліша, але не чіпав Слинта, тож цього разу Ренлі не злетить з котушок, як минулого разу... принаймні маю надію... - сказав він, перш ніж враз замовкнути, відчуваючи звичну тривогу.

\- Це завжди так виглядає? - запитала Санса.

\- Як так? - запитав він у відповідь, здивований.

\- Як спроба дії та реакція на помилку, - відповіла вона.

Джоффрі повернув голову вліво та вправо, перш ніж здригнутись: - Ага... зазвичай. Немає іншого шляху, окрім як рухатись вперед, - сказав він їй, наче переконував сам себе, повторивши її власні слова, почуті раніше.

\- Але хіба існує лише один шлях вперед? - запитала дівчина із дивною інтонацією.

Джоффрі зацікавлено поглянув на неї.

\- Я ж казала тобі під час... мого першого життя.. - вона так промовила останні слова, наче якесь заклинання, перш ніж швидко похитати головою, - Я казала тобі тоді, що ти не можеш продовжувати все як завше...

\- Це єдиний варіант, - наголосив він із силою, проте дівчина знову його перервала.

\- А якщо ні? Джоффрі, ти... ми ж тепер безсмертні... нам не варто сліпо кидатись в гущавину бою в Королівській Гавані, проти ... Циклу. Ми ж можемо зачекати, спостерігаючи на віддалі... - вона перервалась багатозначною паузою.

\- І полишити всіх на вірну загибель? Залишити твого батька та братів перед столичними інтригами? Віддати їх всіх на поталу блукачам? - запитував Джоффрі, відчуваючи лють в голосі.

Санса поглянула вбік, моргнувши: - Вони знову будуть тут, коли ми помремо, Джоффрі... і тобі це потрібно, - сказала вона.

\- Що потрібно? - вигукнув юнак, намагаючись зрозуміти.

\- Тобі потрібно _відпочити_. Зробити перерву від... усього, - мовила вона, жестикулюючи руками в бік галявини, - Ти ж розповів мені з третину, та ні, мабуть не більше _чверті_ того, через що пройшов. Я бачила особисто лише одне, твоє попереднє життя... та більше й _не_ треба, щоб зрозуміти, яким _зламаним_ ти є зараз, - вмовляла вона.

Джоффрине обличчя скривилось від гніву, і Санса зрозуміла, що було помилкою таке казати. Правдивою, але таки помилкою. - Не потрібен мені _відпочинок_. Я _спочину_, Сансо, коли Цикл припиниться. Я _спочину_, коли помру остаточно, - відрізав він рвучко.

Після того вибуху знову запала мовчанка, і Санса вирішила зайти з іншого боку: - То ти збираєшся отак просто кинути мене в нетрі столиці, га? Без жодних підготувань? - запитала вона, відчуваючи вину через таку очевидну маніпуляцію.

Юнак прекрасно усвідомлював, що вона задумала, це було видно в його погляді. Проте він не заперечив її слів.

\- Зроби перерву від цього божевілля, Джоффрі. Повези нас до... не знаю, може до одного з вільних міст, проживи одне життя, не намагаючись врятувати світ, - сказала вона. Як би їй не боліло залишити своїх родичів позаду на півдні та холодному півночі, та все ж вони знову опиняться _тут, у Вінтерфеллі_, в ту ж мить, коли вона помре, а з їхньої пам'яті милосердно зникнуть всі спогади про жахіття, що трапились з ними... чомусь Джоффрі абсолютно забув про це після десятиліть боротьби.

Санса нервово стукала колінами одне од одне, розмірковуючи, як переконати його взяти паузу, щоб юнак міг відновити душевний стан. - Не сприймай це як втрату часу, розглянь це як можливість навчити мене всьому, що варто знати... сприйми це як спосіб підготувати мене до майбутньої війни, - мовила вона.

Джоффрі глибоко вдихнув, не дивлячись на неї.

\- Окрім того, ти ж сам говорив, що твоє знання подій на Заході простягається максимум на два роки після пробудження... як ми взагалі можемо планувати щось, якщо не знаємо, що станеться перед приходом блукачів? - додала вона, маючи рацію, і майже наяву бачила, як уявні коліщатка зарухались всередині його голови; Джоффрі поглянув на неї із цікавістю, наче цей аргумент таки перетнув межу між персональною примхою та стратегічним міркуванням.

\- Це... що ж... - він здригнувся, хапаючи руками повітря та постійно моргаючи, - ... Витратити одне життя на розвідку, так би мовити, щоб дізнатись, що станеться в світі, якщо ми не втручатимемось... я вже планував щось подібне, правда із певними контрольованими діями... це більш всеосяжний, проте не такий прямий шлях до отримання знань... - він затнувся, нахмурившись, - Але всі ті люди...

\- Будуть живі-здорові в ту ж мить, коли ми переродимось, Джоффрі. Ти ж не спробував допомогти їм після ренліного заколоту в Червоному Замку, насправді ти сказав, що сам забереш своє життя, якщо я забажаю перервати страждання, щоб прокинутись знову вдома без болючих спогадів. Це ж не сильно відрізняється від моєї пропозиції, якщо оцінити все в більшому масштабі, - додала вона із раціональним наголосом в інтонації.

Джоффрі помовчав хвильку, напружено дивлячись на землю, перш ніж кивнути, визнаючи рацію: - Гаразд, так і вчинимо, - сказав він зненацька. Юнак намагався не думати про те, що саме було головним рушієм в прийнятті цього рішення, адже сансині аргументи переконали його лише наполовину. Перспектива полишити все як є, хоч і на певний обмежений час. Щоб прожити життя, відповівши від тягаря всього світу на плечах.

Санса мала вигляд, наче збирається з силами, перш ніж запитала, дивлячись хлопцю прямо в очі.

\- То куди ми поїдемо? - запитала вона.

Джоффрі лише злегка посміхнувся.

**4**

Було щось поетичне в цій ситуації, так наче вихори долі не могли остаточно стерти лінії, накреслені та забуті вже цілі епохи тому. Видавалось підходящим, подумав Джоффрі, що сансина пропозиція отримала відповідь мовою кораблів та моря, колисковою хвиль та віддаленим кряченням мартинів.

\- Я хочу навчитись боронити себе, - зненацька вона порушила мовчанку, поки вони споглядали морські простори з палуби _Духоловця_.

Джоффрі не відповів, пригадавши давно забуті часи, коли маленький, переляканий хлопчак благав Пса навчити його битись, показати знання сталі та смерті, із чистою люттю в голосі та нічними жахіттями вночі. Він пригадував часи, наче віддалені цілими сторіччями, коли хлопець зійшов на борт корабля і почав свою подорож в становленні чоловіком.

Юнак швидко пригасив відчуття вини через те, що покинув Сандора в Королівській Гавані. Присяжний оборонець та будь-хто інший, кого мала рада пошле на лови за принцом-втікачем, витратять роки, слідуючи за ретельно вивіреною брехнею, котру Джоффрі приготував на цей випадок. Згідно всіх наявних доказів - корабельних записів, фальшивих свідчень очевидців і такого іншого - Джоффрі Баратеон та Санса Старк втекли з Королівської Гавані до Лісу, а звідти помандрували до Міру, Пентоса, Тироша, назад до Міру, і нарешті до Волантису, де мали б загубитись на верхів'ях Ройни.

\- А як же щодо присяжних оборонців та лицарів? - нагадав він їдко, продовжуючи споглядання моря.

\- Лицар спробував зґвалтувати мене, а мої присяжні оборонці всі загинули, - відповіла Санса монотонним голосом, так що Джоффрі відчув, наче щойно отримав ляпаса.

\- Сансо, вибач. Це було дурне питання, - він швидко вибачився та обернувся, лише щоб побачити, як вона також дивиться на море. Дівчина стояла мовчки, поки корабель розхитувався на хвилях, а моряки драїли палубу позаду них, поки вартовий на верхівці щогли викрикував показники інструментів, закріплених на ній.

\- Я почувалась такою _безсилою_, - врешті прошепотіла вона, стиснувши руки на перилах, що аж кісточки на кулаках побіліли, - Не має значення, що я тоді думала, байдуже, як _різко_ життя змінило напрям плину, не зважаючи на мою силу, чи бажання, чи слова... все, що я могла зробити, то лише дозволити нести себе на плечі наче мішок із збіжжям, - пробурмотіла дівчина із порожнім поглядом.

Джоффрі відчув, як його живіт захолов, і проблиск червоного зблиснув на межі поля зору: - Я мав би бути там, я мав би встиг...

\- Ні, - різко перервала Санса, - Ти не мав би, - продовжила вона, обернувшись, і поглянула йому прямо у вічі; почервонілі очі дивно виглядали в контрасті з її суворим виразом обличчя. - Я не бажаю бути дівою, котру потрібно рятувати, котра може лише чекати на сяючого принца, - проголосила вона.

Джоффрі застиг мовчки, розмірковуючи, поки корабель скрипів та просувався крізь хвилі.

\- Ну, мабуть "сяючий" це занадто сильне слово, а от "сталево-сірий" тут би краще пасувало, здається, - запропонував він із незграбною посмішкою, але Санса навіть не відреагувала на жарт. Вона підійшла на крок до Джоффрі, не відводячи погляду: - Я не бажаю бути тягарем, не для цього я пішла з тобою, Джоффрі. І не бажаю бути дівою, котру ти рятуватимеш знову і знову... Я вже казала перед смертю, що ми _разом_ пройдемо це все, - закінчила дівчина із таким переконанням, що юнаку залишалось лише кивнути в згоді.

\- Я хочу бути партнером, а не дівою, - додала вона, перш ніж вдихнути на повні груди і видихнути, так наче ця промова виснажила її самою інтенсивністю переконання.

\- ... Це буде важкувато, - нарешті відповів Джоффрі через певний час, спостерігаючи сталеві проблиски в її очах.

Санса пирхнула, хитаючи головою: - Я завжди кпинила з Ар'ї, з її ігор із мечами та луком... принаймні, коли настав час, вона змогла сповільнити одного з них.. _я_ натомість змогла лише отримати перелом зап'ястку, - сказала вона гірко.

\- Ніхто й не сподівався чогось більшого від тебе, - Джоффрі спробував заспокоїти її, поклавши долоню на плече, але вона одразу скинула її вбік.

\- Але так не має бути, хіба ні? - аж загорілась дівчина, - Я хочу стати _кращою_ від того, що вони від мене очікували, у _всіх_ аспектах. Їхні сподівання не допоможуть проти того, про що ти розказував, не допоможуть й проти того, що я сама _бачила_, якщо ми й справді збираємось _перемогти_, - сказала вона палко, - Тож коли ти кажеш, що це буде важкувато... я кажу, _нехай!_ \- вихопилось в неї, - Я вибираю "_краще_" замість "_простіше_". Я хочу стати _кращою_, аніж просто _тренованою_. Я хочу бути...

\- Моїм партнером, - Джоффрі закінчив речення.

Санса мовчки кивнула, і юнак видихнув, навіть не зауваживши, що власне затримав дихання.

_Партнери_, подумав він із сумішшю жаху та трепету.

Коли юнак знову заговорив, його голос звучав напружено. Від часу чи захоплення, він так і не міг визначити.

\- Перше, що варто опанувати, так це рухи ногами, - сказав він.

**5**

Острівне місто виглядало незвично тривожним, в порівнянні із попередніми джоффриними візитами. Коли він побував тут вперше, як член команди капітана Накаро, то його зачарувала старовинна, проте розкішна, велич міста, його обширних ринків та широких каналів, дощенту заповнених гондолами та малими човнами. Зараз, після цілих десятиліть мандрування світом, досвідчені очі хлопця вловили розпливчаті контури, що оточували місто, наче темне дзеркало, що лежало нижче враження першого погляду; як натяк на щось, _приховане_ прямо на виду. Браавос був містом секретів задовго до того, як став містом торгівлі, і Джоффрі був щиро здивований, виявивши _запах_ прихованих в тінях справ, аромат інтриг настільки витончених, що це місто в порівнянні з метушнею Королівської Гавані видавалось тим, чим лев був в порівняні із мишею.

\- Тут все таке... _живе_, - просто мовила Санса, мандруючи поглядом по п'ятиповерхових будинках, що оточували Тандитну гавань. Браавоські ворота в білий світ, Сміттєва гавань, вирувала диким калейдоскопом барв та _звуків_ від тисяч мореходів, броварів, повій, пекарів, линварів та представників інших професій, що блукали навколо і волали на всі легені про свої товари чи послуги, поки вперті моряки та вантажники тягали, здавалось, безкінечний потік товарів від та до армади різноманітних кораблів, котрі простяглись вздовж західного краю Острівного Міста. Від лебединих суден до пентошійских кочів та іббенійських китобоїв і всіх інших, розмаїття кораблів було таким же строкатим, як і людська мозаїка в Тандитній гавані.

\- Так ї є, хіба ні? - сказав Джоффрі із легкою усмішкою. Їхня гондола, середня за розміром, колихалась на малих хвильках, поки вони проминали чергового моста, просуваючись все далі вглиб міста. Гондольєр наче нікуди й не поспішав, і двоє вестероських втікачів використали додатковий час, щоб насолодитись атмосферою цього яскравого, хоч і трохи завологого міста.

\- Чи не будете ласкаві розказати, куди ми прямуємо, пане _Йоннеле_? - запитала Санса, її обличчя наче закам'яніло від довгого очікування.

\- Селіє, люба, запевняю тебе, що це буде розкішно! - відповів Джоффрі, ледь стримуючись, щоб не зареготати на повний голос.

\- Ти цим насолоджуєшся, - усвідомила Санса із докірливою посмішкою, і Джоффрі був змушений прикрити рота й відвернутись, щоб стримати емоції.

Грати роль Йоннела Старса, скромного купця, що ймовірно походив від маловідомого шляхетного роду, чоловіка, що збирався твердо стати на ноги й показати себе світові... ну, Санса була права. Він вже насолоджувався цим лицедійством.

Санса зі свого боку здається ідеально імітувала дочку безземельного лицаря, видану заміж за торговця "із шляхетного в свій час роду" радше через золото, ніж через престиж; її щоки густо вкривала дешева пудра, а красиве руде волосся вигравало скромною заколкою, помережаною дешевими напівдорогоцінними каменями.

Вона виглядала старшою, більш бувалою, якщо це правильне слово... і Джоффрі мав сумнів, що це лише через такий вдалий камуфляж.

Гондольєр продовжував обережно відштовхуватись жердиною, штовхаючи гондолу подалі в міські нетрі, на північ повз Місто Наббо і прямо в гущавину скромного, проте в міру заможного передмістя, де розташувались двох- чи трьохповерхові будинки із невеликими внутрішніми патіо, замощеними сірим каменем.

\- Ми прибули, пане Йонелле, - мовив човняр вестероською мовою із сильним браавоським акцентом. Гондола зупинилась, і чолов'яга швидко почав прив'язувати судно до маленького причалу під їхнім новим будинком.

\- Щиро вам дякую, - відповів йому Джоффрі торговим суржиком Вільних Міст, додаючи легкий тирошійський акцент. Він виліз із гондоли та подав руку своїй "молодій дружині", обережно допомагаючи їй зійти на твердий ґрунт... чи радше тверду деревину. Юнак ледь стримався, щоб не сказати нічого, коли Санса зойкнула, вдарившись рукою об дерев'яне перило. Він бачив довгі протяжні синці багряного кольору, що покривали її руки, спину та груди, зараз приховані під одягом, і він знав, як це мало б боліти... місяць постійних тренувань виявився таким же брутальним, як Джоффрі й пообіцяв... і невдовзі стало очевидно, що з Санси не вийде вправної мечниці.

Вона звичайно ж також не виказала того, що їй боляче, і Джоффрі знав - краще не привертати до цього увагу, щоб не злити дівчину, тож він мовчав, поки вони неквапно підіймались дерев'яними сходинками, аж поки не досягли верху каналу та малої брами до їхнього нового маєтку, оточеного подібними за розміром та висотою будинками. Леді зійшла на берег останньою, тримаючи себе як справжня шляхетна леді, і акуратно понюхала повітря, перш ніж терпляче сісти поруч з Сансою, поки молодята оглядали свою власність.

\- Узріть Дім Дуре, - гордо промовив Джоффрі, вказуючи на двохповерховий будинок, вимуруваний із здоровенної сірої цегли і прикрашений маленькими балконами та скромною кладкою у вигляді фігурних фризів, що нагадували собою тритонів та сирен.

Санса відповіла стриманою посмішкою, оглядаючи її новий дім критичним поглядом: - Він має дещо пошарпаний вигляд, - прокоментувала вона їдко.

\- Тобі не подобається? - запитав Джоффрі, набурмосившись. Він і _справді_ виглядав трохи _недоглянутим_, проте...

\- Джоффрі, це ідеально, - відповіла вона із пирханням, - Як на мене, якщо там є дещиця вільного місця та затишку зі спокоєм, то це краще, ніж ховатись в переповненій блохами таверні в Вінтертауні**, - сказала вона із щирою посмішкою, котрою приховала болючі спогади.

Дівчина щиро сумувала за своєю родиною, навіть простий спогад про Вінтертаун змусив її відчувати дивну суміш болю та туги. Вона вдихнула і одразу видихнула, саме так, як Джоффрі вчив її. Врешті вона знову їх побачить, і вони всі будуть в безпеці завдяки знанням, котрі вона та Джоффрі разом можуть здобути в цьому... житті.

Трійко служників, що працювали в маєтку, вже чекали на них - це була мінімальна необхідна кількість обслуги, необхідна скромному торговому дому, котрий бажав зберігати гарну репутацію (хоча це й могла здатись маловагомим для іноземців) в Остівному Місті.

\- Пане Йоннел, пані Селія, - привітався один з них та виступив на крок поперед інших, - Моє ім'я Адаро, старшина обслуги Дому Дуре, - сказав він із елегантним поклоном в браавоському стилі. То був літній чоловік п'ятдесяти з гаком років, сивувате волосся досі кущилось на його голові, гармонійно виглядаючи разом з малою еспаньйолкою. - По праву руку від мене стоїть Іннео, стюарт, - додав він, подаючи сигнал здоровенному чоловіку, вбраному в неохайну ліврею, котрий також вклонився, - А по ліву руку - Ферола, наша покоївка, - продовжив Адаро, вказавши до простої на вигляд жінки, що також привіталась з використанням браавоського етикету.

\- Приємно познайомитись з вами, - відповів Джоффрі, киваючи кожному члену обслуги у відповідь, - Мені відомо про важкі часи, котрі пережив Дім Дуре, і я певен, що завдяки нашим об'єднаним зусиллям цей дім знову підніметься до вершин достатку та визнання всіма браавосцями, - додав він делікатно, зауваживши тінь, що пробігла обличчям Адаро. Попередні власники цього дому привели його до банкрутства через втрату торгівельного маршруту в Тремтливому морі, і Залізний Банк забрав маєток собі та звільнив більшість обслуги, залишивши лише незначний кістяк, необхідний для утримання дому від повного занепаду.

\- Запевняю вас від імені всієї обслуги, хоч якою малою вона зараз є, що ми докладемо зусиль до ваших задумів, якнайкраще використавши наші можливості, - відповів формально Адаро, злегка кивнувши.

\- Покажете нам дім зсередини? - запитала Санса з посмішкою, запрошуючи його. Адаро хутко повернувся до неї із черговим кивком, віддаючи накази своїм підлеглим, перш ніж повести пару нових власників до будівлі; він провів їх повз невелику ковану браму та крізь скромне патіо до власне будинку.

**6**

\- Це був останній список, - сказав писар, перевертаючи останній пергамент, та записав щось на зворотному боці.

\- Чудово, Варгано, - мовив Джоффрі до жилавого чолов'яги, враз почувши віддалене ревіння рогу Титану Браавоса. - А це вже сигнал для мене. Будь ласка передай мої вітання капітану Торраро і купи йому та його команді по кухлю файного сидру, - додав він, забираючи чорно-сірого плаща з великої дубової скрині, та вдягнув його на спину.

\- Так і зроблю. Доброї ночі, пане Йоннел, - відповів Варгано із невеликим поклоном, отримавши аналогічного від Джоффрі, котрий одразу рушив сходами вниз повз зграю писарів та обліковців, котрі переповнювали будівлю, всі вони вклонялись чи кивали до нього, виказуючи повагу своєму роботодавцю.

Джоффрі тихо чхнув, вийшовши через головні двері; гучний гомін Тандитної гавані вдарив по ньому наче фізичний удар, із силою сотні портових робітників, зайнятих своїми справами, помережаний криками торговців рибою та устрицями, що вихваляли свій товар. Острівне Місто ніколи не спить, і також ніколи не сплять його купці та корчмарі.

Юнак попрямував мальовничим маршрутом до Дому Дуре, не поспішаючи та оглядаючи величні маєтки, котрі поступово зростали та набували все більш розкішного вигляду. чим ближче він підходив до Багряної гавані. Проте Дім Дуре не вважався таким вже відомим, і невдовзі монументальні силуети на віддалі змінились "скромними" двох- чи трьохповерховими маєтками із внутрішніми двориками та тьмяно-сірими залізними брамами, гондоли рухались вздовж внутрішніх каналів без кінця-краю в ритм диханню та пульсу економічного серця західного Ессосу.

Він прибув додому, зауваживши незвичне видовище, коли Іннео, стюарт, вибіг із будинку з повним води відром.

\- Що таке, Іннео? - вигукнув Джоффрі, напружившись, рука сама торкнулась довгого стилета, захованого в складках купецького жупана.

Здоровань лише кинув на нього поглядом, перш ніж випорожнити відро і чкурнути назад в будівлю, - Це підвал, пане Йоннел! Нас затоплює! - заволав той, вже зникаючи в глибинах будівлі.

Джоффрі тихо матюкнувся і рвучко кинувся за ним, слідуючи за брудними слідами, що вели до підвальних сходів. Він збіг вниз і побачив Адора і Сансу, що намагались затулити великими мішками з піском довгу тріщину на стіні, що простягалась горизонтально на кілька метрів справа наліво.

\- Боги, що сталось? Са... Селіє! З тобою все гаразд?! - вигукнув юнак, роблячи останній крок зі сходів і заходячи у залиту водою кімнату.

\- Північна стіна от-от завалиться, і не гараздай тут мені! - відрізала Санса із виявом роздратування, кидаючи мішок на підлогу, та поглянула на нього.

Останнім часом її постійно дратувало оте відношення на кшталт "я ж тобі не скляна лялька", і Джоффрі це дещо виводило з рівноваги. - Північна стіна... мабуть нам зараз цілий канал увіллється в будинок, - сказав він швидко, уникаючи того неприємного моменту. Зараз не час сваритись.

\- Чому вона не витримала? Через високий рівень води чи через її сморід? - буркнула Санса, піднімаючи черговий важкий мішок, намагаючись поставити його навпроти тріщини.

\- Точно не через сморід, проте мабуть він спричинив твій похмурий настрій, - сказав Джоффрі, криво посміхнувшись, пробіг останні декілька метрів і вхопив інший кінець мішка. Разом вони розмістили його навпроти стіни, нарешті зупинивши основну міць потопу.

\- Мабуть я тепер знаю, чому ціна була такою вигідною, - пробурмотів Джоффрі, обмацуючи неміцну на вигляд стіну та мішок, що прикривав пролом за собою.

\- Вибачте, ласкавий пане Йонелле, але архітектор, присланий Залізним Банком, переконував нас, що будівля міцна й неушкоджена... - втрутився Адаро із всією повагою та спокоєм людини, що подає сніданки. - Це моя провина, що не повідомив вас щодо їхньої оцінки стану, а може вони й прибрехали вам. Я звільнюсь одразу, як ця ситуація вирішиться, - мовив він з апломбом лицаря, що відмовляється від титулу через порушену обітницю.

\- Не кажи дурниць, - сказала йому Санса, перш ніж він додав ще чогось зайвого, - Ми й досі потребуємо твоїх послуг, не думай, що так просто втечеш від нас! - додала вона гостро, проте її усмішка згладила враження від фрази.

**7**

\- Бідолашний Іннео збирається махати відром протягом всієї ночі, - зауважив Джоффрі, відволікшись на звуки важкої роботи стюарта за дверима. - Мені варто допомогти небораку, - додав юнак, вже стаючи на ноги, та сансина рука зупинила його рух, схопивши його за кисть і смикнувши вниз.

\- Не мели дурниць, - практично повторила вона свої ж слова, раніше сказані в підвалі, - Він сам справиться, - додала дівчина. Вони обоє сиділи на довгій лавці, обличчями до запаленого вогнища посередині маленької вітальні, в компанії поступово зростаючої сплячої Леді.

\- Але він же працюватиме всю ніч підряд _поруч з нами_, поки _ми_ сидітимемо тут, в теплі та затишку, - запротестував юнак. Щось було глибоко неправильне в цій ситуації, і він це _знав_.

\- Так, і ми йому за це добре платимо. Навіть щедро, маю зауважити, якщо вірити розповідям про звичні розцінки на працю служників у Браавосі, - сказала вона у відповідь, відпускаючи його руку та нерішуче поклавши її назад на своє коліно.

Джоффрі промовчав, та його обличчя красномовно виказувало його незгоду... проте він залишився сидіти.

\- Не сприймай слуг як особисту образу, Джоффрі, - мовила Санса за хвильку, провертаючи ножа в рані, як це зазвичай було. Джоффрі вирішив не відповідати, натомість посовався під великою ковдрою, котру вони ділили на двох; місячне сяйво з вулиці ледь пробивалось крізь легенький дощик, що тендітно накрапував за вікном.

Тиша поступово ставала все більш незручною, поки вони просто вбивали час, і юнак виявив нестримне бажання сказати хоч _щось_, будь-що. То був один з тих моментів, коли він почувався особливо незручно, так наче вся кімната десь розчинялась... комбінація мовчанки та сансиної присутності завжди змушували його нервувати. Ким вона була для нього? Партнером проти апокаліптичної загрози, звичайно, але... ким ще? Вони розіграли ролі чоловіка та дружини, але він жодного разу навіть не поцілував її після того доленосного моменту в Королівських землях, і не був певен, чи варто це робити в майбутньому... бо одразу виринали примарні небажані спогади про Налію.

Вони були заручені, лише на крок від справжнього шлюбу в очах всього світу, але _на щастя_, не було ані офіційного вінчання, ані ритуалу укладання в ліжко... хоча вони поділяли значно ближчий спільний досвід позачасового перебування в обіймах Пурпуру, їхні думки зливались докупи, поки світ відкочувався назад у часі... Він розповів їй дещо із своїх попередніх життів, а вона йому - про життя у Вінтерфеллі, але це досі відчувалось _дивним_, так наче він не міг знайти відправної точки. А думки про це змушували хлопця почуватись ідіотом, спричиняючи ще більший неспокій.

\- Це було б вбивчою образою, - буркнув він раптово.

Санса заворожено спостерігала за вогнем, перш ніж кілька разів моргнути, і задумливо поглянула на нього із певним збентеженням. Видавалось, що не його одного зараз бентежили роздуми.

\- Що ти маєш на увазі? - запитала вона з цікавістю.

\- ... Я пригадав Світанкову Фортецю. Бездумна витрата такої кількості дров для особистого використання призвела би до вбивства солдата, що зважився б на таке. Деревина там просто занадто цінна. - сказав він їдко, дивлячись вбік, так наче це все пояснювало.

Знову повернулась тиша, але цього разу Санса порушила її: - Твоє перебування в... Легіоні Світанку... ти майже нічого про це не розповідав, - зауважила дівчина, навіть не роблячи спробу розпитати про деталі.

\- Це... це не те, про що я б радо розповідав, - відповів він приглушеним голосом, дивлячись на вогонь, - Мене завжди аж дрижаки беруть, як лише починаю пригадувати, - додав він після чималої паузи.

Юнак відчув, як сансина рука ніжно торкнулась його долоні під ковдрою. Він не ризикнув подивитись не неї, намагаючись відігнати нав'язливий холод від спогадів. - Ми розпалювали величезні вогнища під час нападів, коли блукачі намагались прорвати оборону... це завжди відчувалось таким неприродним, бачити бурхливе полум'я, і одночасно не відчувати його тепла вже в двох кроках від вогнища, - пояснив він, його губи рухались майже наче по власному бажанню.

Юнакове дихання стало напруженим, він повільно моргав: - Ми використовували вогнища не лише для обігріву, але й щоб спалювати тіла загиблих. Любі товариші віддавали своїм братам останні рештки тепла, перш ніж зустріти таку саму долю... можливо саме тому вогонь здавався таким холодним, а не через вплив магії блукачів, - він затнувся, коли усвідомив, що здригається; холод глибоко проник в його кістки, не зважаючи на тепле багаття поблизу і ковдру зверху.

Він здивувався, відчувши джерело тепла біля себе, і повернув голову, виявивши Сансу, що лягла на нього, досі тримаючи його за руку. Здається вона дивилась прямо йому в обличчя, в її очах вирувала нерішучість, перш ніж вона притиснулась ближче, обіймаючи його обома руками, і застигла біля його грудей, розкидуючи пасма рудого волосся по ковдрі.

\- Сансо...

\- Ш-ш-ш. Ти не мусиш завжди бути сильним, іноді варто розслабитись, - прошепотіла вона, і Джоффрі відчув, як неспокій кудись зникає, майже проти його волі. Його лякало, що може прийти навзамін.

Врешті-решт, чим би воно не було, та було воно _теплим_ та досить приємним, надлишкова напруга відпустила його, і він злегка розслабився під зручною вагою Санси. Вона трохи посовалась, коли він обійняв її у відповідь, поправив ковдру і накрив їх обох зверху.

**8**

Життя в Браавосі досить швидко перетворилось в рутину, як місяці проминали один за одним. Джоффрі щодня ходив до праці в свою контору, пов'язану з морською торгівлею, вживаючи драконів, вкрадених ним зі скарбниці Червоного Замку, для втілення своїх задумів, і частково завдячував своїм успіхом сансиній допомозі. Вона чудово грала свою роль, організовуючи невеликі обіди чи бенкети в Домі Дуре, розширюючи їхній вплив серед купців та налагоджуючи нові контакти поміж дружин інших купців, що мали такий же статус, як "Йоннел Старс", онук торговця, котрого колись врочисто посвятив в лицарі один з Блекфаєрів***. Можливо її успіх у відіграванні тієї ролі ґрунтувався на тому, якою подібною та роль була до обов'язків вестероської леді, якщо замінити критерії вибору оточення з родової шляхетності на багатство; як-не-як, та її від народження готували до такого...

Або можливо це стало можливим завдяки ненаситному апетиту до читання книжок.

На відміну від Джоффрі - Санса насолоджувалась читанням всього підряд, і так було завжди. Де Джоффрі втрачав уважність і всіма способами намагався покинути обридливий текст, Санса могла продовжувати читання протягом цілих годин без упину.

\- Я мушу наздогнати тебе, - вона просто пояснила, коли він запитав її про мотив одного дня; юнак вийшов зі своєї кімнати і знайшов її в малій бібліотеці, де дівчина поглинала цілий том, присвячений життям та інтригам давно померлих видатних браавоських Морських Лордів.

\- Наздогнати? Сансо, та немає що наздоганяти, - сказав він їй, але дівчина лише набурмосилась, дивлячись на юнака.

\- Ой, таки, ще й _багацько_, Джоффрі. Я ж казала, що ми будемо _партнерами_... і як я можу стати... як я можу стати _твоєю королевою_... - промовила вона із сталевим акцентом в голосі, металевим відтінком з проблиском гордості та напівнесвідомих амбіцій, - Якщо я не розумію й половини твоїх планів? Нові податкові закони і торгові шляхи, величні інженерні майстерні, котрі якось мають живитись силою Чорноводної, армії та дороги, зерносховища та придворні інтриги, - додала вона гарячково, - Ти ж _розповідав_ мені про це все, але я мало що _розумію_.

\- Кожен з нас має свої сильні та слабкі сторони, Сансо, та ми зі всім справимось, - сказав він їй, але то очевидно були зайві слова, бо вона наче пронизала його наскрізь поглядом, як гострою рапірою.

\- Так, Джоффрі, і _моєю_ силою очевидно не є володіння зброєю та обладунками, - мовила вона із приглушеним болем. В ці дні Джоффрі вже покинув ідею вивчити її на мечницю, натомість почав навчати основам кинджального бою та стрільби з арбалета, маючи надію, що це дасться їй легше. - Не лялька, Джоффрі, а _партнер_, - повторила вона з нажимом, ця фраза стала для неї своєрідною мантрою, що надавала сил під час безсонних ночей зі свічкою та книгою та під час довгих тренувань у внутрішньому дворику, подалі від сторонніх очей.

Що ж можна сказати супроти цього?

Отож, місяці проходили один за одним, а згодом і цілий рік; новини із Весетросу ставали все більш тривожними, поки врешті не запалала Війна Чотирьох Королів. Джоффрі міцно її обійняв, коли Санса почула про долю Неда, про те, як він гордо проголосив свою вірність королю Станнісу перед септою Бейлора та половиною мешканців Королівської Гавані... і одразу втратив голову від катівського меча. Вона проплакала тоді цілий день, ігноруючи будь-які заспокійливі слова від Джоффрі наче порожній вітер, щоразу як він намагався заспокоїти її, тож він міг лише обняти її і намагатись бути таким же сильним для неї, як вона була для нього.

Наступного дня він знайшов дівчину у внутрішньому дворику, міцно зашнуровану в тренувальний обладунок; вона виконувала виснажливі вправи, котрих навчилась в Джоффрі, на повну.

\- Навчи мене чогось нового, Джоффрі, _будь-чого_, - практично благала вона тоном, занадто добре йому знайомим. Він чув таке від самого себе, коли прохав Пса вичавити його повністю важкими тренуваннями, щоб забутись, в одному із перших, особливо жахливих, життів.

\- Гаразд, - відповів він коротко, знаючи, що продовження розмови лише сильніше її засмутить. Внутрішній дворик мав з десяток метрів з краю на край, оточений станами Дому Дуре та поки що порожніми кімнатами для слуг та гостей, цей відкритий простір був безпечним місцем для їхніх регулярних тренувань, котрі б звичайно привернули увагу (та зневагу) браавоської еліти, якби та дізналась. На щастя, стіни були товстими, а служники не патякали направо та наліво.

Джоффрі підійшов до саморобної зброярні, котру він створив протягом цього року, і витягнув пару важких іббенійських списів із затупленими вістрями. Він вирішив надати Сансі саме те, що вона прагнула, і насправді _потребувала_. - Гаразд, "Селіє"! - вигукнув юнак, кидаючи їй списа. Його здивувало, коли вона вправно зловила зброю та обернула в руках декілька разів, відшукуючи баланс та межі досяжності.

Джоффрі похитав головою, перш ніж хвацько закрутити списом по колу, показуючи Сансі кілька базових рухів. - Сприймай це як фундаментальні аспекти списового бою, однаково важливі як в нападі, так і в обороні. Тобі варто завжди зберігати дистанцію в бою. Спис має перевагу на віддалі, проте це не означає, що досвідчений списник не може відмовитись від згаданої переваги, якщо ситуація вимагатиме цього. Насправді майстер цієї справи нерідко наближається до ворога настільки близько, де перевага вже буде в короткої зброї на кшталт _кинджала_, щоб застати противника зненацька або зловити його в захваті із допомогою ратища списа та дворучного хвату, - пояснював він, одночасно показуючи рухи, вдаряючи по дерев'яному манекену вихором точних уколів, по тому крутанувся і схопив його ззаду, використавши ратище, щоб притиснути тканинні руки манекена до торсу і припнути його на місці, готового до кидка на землю та подальшого добивання зверху. Сансині очі уважно слідкували за ним, напружено запам'ятовуючи кожен найменший рух

\- Тепер, це вже суто _іббенійська_ школа: базові, потужні уколи, на котрих ґрунтується все розмаїття прийомів цього конкретного стилю, - сказав він, повторно демонструючи рухи. - А зараз спробуй сама, я відіб'ю тві-о-о-ой... - він зашпортався, коли Санса міцно вхопила списа руками і зробила ідеальний, потужний поштовх прямо йому в живіт без жодного попередження.

\- Джоффрі! - заверещала дівчина, кидаючи списа набік і схиляючись над ним, не знаючи, що робити далі, поки Джоффрі тримався за пузо обома руками, намагаючись вдихнути повітря. - Ц-це... це було досить непогано, насправді, - ледь зміг вимовити юнак, перериваючись на спазми, ледь всміхнувшись самими губами, поки повільно сідав на землю з її допомогою.

\- Ти... ти справді так вважаєш? - запитала вона швидко, переконавшись, що він не поранений, та спробувала струсити дещицю бруду з його сорочки.

\- Ага, тобі варто спробувати знову, - заохотив він, шкірячись на всі зуби. Ніколи в житті він не поведе Сансу на поле бою, проте її вміння з якимось типом зброї, _будь-якої_ зброї, суттєво би зменшило прогалину між ними, котру вона відчувала аж занадто болюче. Враховуючи , що Санса повторювала щодо його власної низької самооцінки - вона й сама видавалась сліпою до того, як сама оцінювала себе - як ненавчену дитину, лише тому, що не прожила стільки життів і не мала можливості відточити чисельні вміння в різноманітних сферах.

\- Проте краще цього разу потренуйся на манекені, - додав юнак хутко, коли вона підняла списа з землі із впертим блиском в очах та хижою посмішкою на вустах.

... На мить подумалось, чи не пошкодує він про це в майбутньому.

**9**

Бенкет в маєтку Холлвинів змушувала Джоффрі почуватись не зовсім адекватним, так наче він лише грав роль замість... хоча, він же насправді й грав роль, чи не так?

\- Чого смієшся? - запитала Санса із кривою посмішкою, ведучи його до зовнішнього подвір'я, тримаючи юнака за руку та вишукано киваючи іншим парам в бальній залі, котрі заходили всередину, щоб потанцювати, чи виходили назовні для обговорення справ... чи задоволення. Бенкети пана Холлвина славились доброю, чи радше недоброю, славою завдяки зустрічам, що відбувались в багатьох приватних покоях, що переповнювали цей маєток.

Джоффрин розум заметушився, роздумуючи, що робити, якщо Санса поверне направо до приватних кімнат замість повороту наліво, до тераси, та юнак одразу різко похитав головою, коли відчуття, котрих краще не будити, спробували вирватись на волю.

\- Я почуваюсь, наче граю в дитячій постановці, - відповів він, усвідомивши, як загубився в думках, дозволяючи Сансі досі вести його впевненою, проте спокійною ходою. Вона набула чималого досвіду щодо поводження на зборищах такого штибу протягом тих вісімнадцяти місяців перебування в Браавосі.

\- Ну, фактично т купцем, це не награно, - зауважила дівчина, коли вони підійшли до відкритої тераси. Вони рушили залитою місячним світлом бруківкою до найближчих перил, переплівши пальці, піднімаючись періодичними сходинками з великими проміжками.

\- ... Ти забула про дитячу акторську гру, - наголосив Джоффрі, коли вони підійшли до перил і сперлись на них, споглядаючи Браавос у всій його розкоші; вид міста простягся на всі боки, куди око бачить. Веліріо Холлвин збудував свій маєток на малому острові, майже посередині браавоської внутрішньої лагуни, між Довгим каналом та каналом Героїв. Звідси можна було б доплисти до Палацу Правди на гондолі менш ніж за п'ять хвилин, і чимало вуличних ліхтарів та освітлених вікон будинків внутрішнього району оточували лагуну, віддзеркалюючись у водах.

Санса не відповіла, проте бісівська посмішка повільно з'явилась на її обличчі.

\- Селіє? - запитав Джоффрі, імітуючи образу.

\- Що ж, Йоннеле, іноді ти й справді поводиш себе, як дитя, - промовила вона грайливо, вириваючи руку з його долоні, та поглянула назад на терасу.

\- Я? Як дитя? Мушу наголосити, що я є _найменш_ схожим на дитя чоловіком зі всіх людей на світі, тож не знаю, готова ти чи ні, але такого мене ти не очікувала! - проголосив він могильним голосом із театральним жестом.

\- Ти колись припиниш псувати ту п'єсу своїм "талантом"? - насварила його Санса із задоволеною посмішкою, невдало імітуючи роздратування.

\- Та це ж я, Велламо! Чоловік! Легенда! Живий міф! - вигукнув Джоффрі, підсилюючись до крещендо в кінці та ігноруючи сторонні погляди, насолоджуючись багрянцем на сансиних щічках.

\- О, то зі всіх вистав, що ми побачили, саме _ця_ вразила тебе найбільше? - запитала вона, обертаючи головою наче в зневірі.

\- Просто тобі бракує смаку, щоб гідно оцінити справжнє мистецтво, моя люба, - сказав Джоффрі , дивлячись на її губи. Санса трішки нахилила голову набік, торкаючись волоссям його шиї, спричиняючи лоскотку... і заохочуючи до наступної дурниці.

_Мабуть ми таки трохи забагато налягали на те вино,_ подумав Джоффрі, коли Санса тихо захихотіла. Клятий браавоський напій пився, наче фруктовий сік. Він також і мав смак, як у фруктового соку, через що було досить важко... нормувати кількість випитого.

_Неможливо нормувати,_ подумав він щасливо, нахиляючись трохи вперед, коли враз глибокий голос вивів його із витань в хмарах.

\- Невже тут співають "Велламо та Три Мечі"?! - прогудів голос, коли коротун із чималим черевом та зайвою вагою майже врізався між ними. Чоловічок також мав здоровенну бороду, що продовжувалась, здавалось, до самої великої лисини на потилиці, і його розкішно фарбовані шати, пошиті з дорогої тканини, майже відблискували під місячним світлом. Дві звичні куртизанки, затиснуті в його руках, щось весело защебетали, кидаючи багатозначні погляди на Джоффрі, але це було очікувано... курдупель являв собою не настільки привабливе видовище.

\- А-а, бачу що ви людина вишуканого смаку та культури, - відповів юнак із глибоким, ретельно вивіреним поклоном, ховаючи за ним суміш полегшення та раптової злості через таке втручання.

\- Свій свояка впізнає здалека, чи не так? - вигукнув чоловік, також вклоняючись. На нещастя, та він виявився ще більш хмільним, ніж Джоффрі, вважаючи на те, як ледь не втратив рівновагу, тож врешті він звалився на перило, між ним та Сансою. Товсті ручиська спробували схопитись за щось, щоб підняти свого власника, проте виявились нездатними на такий подвиг.

\- Шановні леді, чи не будете ласкаві? - вигукнув коротун, і дві куртизанки поставили його на ноги, посміхаючись; він хитнувся ще раз-два, перш ніж схопити обох та подарувати кожній по несподіваному поцілунку: - Ким би я був без вас? - запитав він із вдячністю.

\- Був би багатшим, - вигукнули обидві в унісон, змушуючи чоловічка нестримно зареготати.

Джоффрі не стримався і також зареготав: - Лазоно, ти, старий цапе, я гадав, що кити нарешті з'їли тебе _разом_ з твоїм кораблем, - звернувся він до прибульця. Санса також по-доброму посміхалась, коли Лазоно набув вигляду ображеної чесноти: - Я? Щоб мене проковтнув кит?! Я не погоджусь на щось менше за левіафана, причому особливо гладкого! - проголосив він на весь голос.

Лазоно Пархаан був живою антитезою до всіх існуючих стереотипів про лоратійців. Галасливий, добродушний, хтивий, і надзвичайно приємний в спілкуванні із друзями. Єдиним спільним, що він поділяв із своїми співвітчизниками, було те, що він міг стати чудовим другом... і жахливим ворогом. Мало хто міг так вміти мстити за кривду, як лоратієць, і Лазоно плекав свою помсту вже десь з десятиліття.

\- Щось чути нове з Білої Гавані, пане Лазоно? - запитала Санса, жадібно прихиляючись в надії почути новини про свою батьківщину. Товстий лоратієць часто відвідував те місто, мандруючи торгівельними шляхами Тремтливого моря. насправді це й було головною причиною, чому Джоффрі зблизився з ним: їм було варто було мати власне джерело інформації про Північ.

\- Чимало бравади та дещиця прихованої паніки, - відповів капітан. - Залізороджені шастають західними берегами Півночі, і половина недоумків, що у Вестеросі вважаються купцями, переконує Мандерлі, щоб ті спорядили флот та попливли навкруги континенту для зустрічі з нападниками віч-на-віч прямо в Залізнолюдній затоці, - додав він, злегка хитаючи головою в напрямку шиї однієї із куртизанок, котрі здається завжди супроводжували його під час відвідин Браавоса.

\- А що робить лорд Старк? - запитав Джоффрі.

\- Послав війська назад на Північ, щоб відібрати захоплені замки на західному узбережжі, але всі погоджуються, що його справа дихає на ладан. Їх сильно знекровили після битви на Чорноводній, і ходять чутки, що король Станніс осів в Ріверрані та потребує всіх живих вояків для відбиття спільного наступу Ланністерів та Тиреллів, - сказав той, нахиляючи голову вліво та направо, - Є одна справа, котру я бажаю обговорити з вами обома, - додав він за хвильку.

Джоффрі поглянув на Сансу, і після її мовчазного кивка знову обернувся до Лазоно. Подальші новини з Вестеросу можуть зачекати.

\- Що ж, ми не проти, прошу, - відповів юнак, коли дві куртизанки пішли, не кажучи ані слова, і Лазоно підійшов до краю тераси, спершись одною рукою об перило; здавалось його відчуття рівноваги одразу покращилось, коли мова зайшла про справи. Раптові важливі новини аж занадто очевидно проглядались в його погляді.

_Ось це і є справжнє серце браавоського "правлячого двору". Бенкети та перемовини в темряві, на добре чи на зле,_ подумав він, підходячи збоку до моряка та знову тримаючи Сансу під лікоть; вони разом рушили подалі від метушні... та вух інших гостей.

\- Той пес Марелос знову взявся за старе, - сказав їм Лазоно, скривившись від очевидного гніву; риси його обличчя миттєво спохмурніли.

\- Він знову вийшов з тіні? Я вважав, що він спалив всі мости після того, що трапилось із Дуре та Фаеорісами? - запитав Джоффрі, злегка стривожений. Це трапилось ще до їхнього прибуття в місто, але він чимало чув про багато кому ненависного торгового короля.

\- Він збирає сили, - стримано відповів Лазоно, зиркаючи поглядом вздовж перил в пошуках ймовірних слідів шпигуна.

\- Ой, ні... - прошепотіла Санса, опускаючи погляд донизу, - Я чула певні чутки про "секретного" покровителя, що дарує зразки ї-тійського мистецтва та порцеляну окремим особам серед верхівки аристократії, вже не перший тиждень... Оніраси, Мофіри, Сорреріси... всі ті роди, що були нейтральними під час його попередньої спроби загарбати торгові шляхи в Тремтливому морі, або принаймні не зацікавлені в тій конкретній торгівлі... і цей чоловік має схильність до ї-тійського мистецтва. Це мусить бути він, - сказала Санса із зростаючою впевненістю.

Лазоно обернувся до дівчини із виразом поваги на обличчі, перш ніж ґречно кивнути в подяці: - Не чув про це. Та це підтверджує мої підозри, отже Марелос Гартіос знову береться за старе, і він не зупиниться, поки не захопить монополію над Тремтливим морем в свої мацаки настільки міцно, що й кракен би позеленів від заздрощів... - похмуро закінчив він.

Марелос Гартіос був дуже впливовим, хоч і ненависним багатьом, торговим королем**** Браавоса. Він був сумно відомим через спробу одноосібно захопити всі торгові маршрути в Тремтливому морі, і не раз, а двічі за останні десять років. Перша спроба закінчилась невдачею через нестачу кораблів та золота, але навіть самої спроби вистачило, щоб розорити багатьох конкурентів, а окремі навіть вкоротили собі життя. Одним з таких невдах виявився двоюрідний брат Лазоно Пархаана.

\- Це все пахне халепою, якщо він перетягне всі ті три родини на свій бік, то нейтралізує вплив Морського Лорда, і той не зможе виступити проти виродка, принаймні не зможе, якщо не матиме на руках доказів щодо злочинів Марелоса, - зауважив Джоффрі. Єдиною причиною другої невдачі зухвалого торговця, чотири роки тому, насправді був його _успіх_. Він занадто виставився напоказ, розоривши Фаеорісів, бо підкупив цілу гільдію фарбників, зупинивши цим виробництво товару на цілий тиждень; ця фатальна затримка призвела до їхнього краху, адже в спробі викрутитись з-під банкрутства Фаеоріси взялись за небезпечно ризикований (хоч і надзвичайно прибутковий) контракт з Іббом. Коли вони не встигли вчасно доставити замовлені товари, то не мали іншого вибору, як продати за безціні свої активи Марелосу. Щось подібне відбулось також із Дуре, попередніми власниками того самого будинку, де поселився Джоффрі із Сансою...

Але то виявилось занадто потужним кроком, навіть для нього. Марелоса змусили продати частину нечесно здобутих статків браавоській еліті чи на відкритому ринку, щоб пригасити гнів Морського Лорда. Виборний правитель Браавоса скаженів від споглядання такого невимушеного руйнування браавоських торгових домів, особливо тих, хто також був ключеносцями*****, як Фаеоріси... і особливо коли винуватець банкрутства поглинав статки невдах, підсилюючи власні позиції понад міру. Це не був Пентос, де один особливо могутній магістр міг примусити все місто виконувати свої примхи; врешті Морелос викликав на себе нестримну увагу Морського Лорда особисто.

Санса обернулась до Джоффрі із занепокоєним поглядом, коли всі троє продовжили прогулянку, стишуючи голоси до шепотіння, - Це лише питання часу, коли саме він знову виступить проти менших домів, відбираючи ринок. Якщо в Морського Лорда будуть зв'язані руки, то поганець зможе поїдати малу рибу одну за одною... почавши із найбільшого з нас, пана Лазоно, - пробурмотіла вона, знову переводячи погляд на лоратійця.

\- А коли я розорюсь, той пес безумовно займеться вами обома. Торговий дім Старс добився неабиякого успіху за останні півтора роки, він не ігноруватиме вас, коли досягне панівних позиції, - похмуро мовив до них Лазоно.

Джоффрин розум вже вирував думками. Марелосу не можна було дати добитись успіху, інакше він зітре на порох все, чого добились Джоффрі та Санса в цьому житті. Їхні контакти та знайомства центрувались на вестероській торгівлі, це не була справжня шпигунська мережа, якщо чесно, але все ж досить інформативна система, хай там як... яка вже виказала свою корисність, надаючи точні відомості щодо руху військ, темпів мобілізації та економічної інформації зі всіх п'яти найбільших міст Вестеросу та їхніх околиць... інформації, котра стане життєво необхідною, як прийде час повести Сім Королівств проти темряви. Майже вся та мережа оплачувалась завдяки прибуткам від торгівлі, котру торговий дім Старс отримував від експлуатації північних торгових шляхів: обміну залізом, хутром, кістками, самоцвітами та барвниками по лінії Ібб-Морош-Лорат-Браавос-Біла Гавань.

\- Якщо ти не знав про марелосові спроби підкупити впливові доми в оточенні Морського Лорда, то звідки ти дізнався, що він знову починає все спочатку? - зненацька запитала Санса в лоратійця.

\- Бо він вже наніс перший удар. Трегідос Санатіс щойно розорився вщент. Новина з Лорату досягла мене вчора, - відповів Лазоно сухим тоном.

\- _Той_ Санатіс? - перепитав Джоффрі із відпалою щелепою.

\- Той самий. Його змусили вирушити назад до Браавосу, він прибуде через тиждень і продасть решти статків Морелосу особисто за безцінь... і відтоді ріст впливу гівнюка зростатиме по експоненті, - сказав Лазоно, скривлюючись.

\- От лайно... - прошепотів юнак із поганим відчуттям, подібним до попереднього досвіду, коли щойно отримував звіт про зникнення цілого патруля пластунів в глибинах Потойбіччя...

\- Що ти вчиниш? - Санса запитала коротуна, коли вони знову зупинились біля перил, цього разу споглядаючи іншу частину Браавоса посеред моря з вогниками.

\- Задраю люки, спущу вітрила та спробую убезпечити моїх постачальників, так як лише зможу... і рекомендую вам зробити так само, - сказав той зловісно.

Джоффрі нахмурився від думок. Йому вже набридли облоги та останні бої на смерть, також його бісило, що якийсь сторонній нахабний купець міг зруйнувати так добре налаштовану мережу.

_Окрім того, мені подобається тут жити,_ подумав він, перетинаючись поглядом з Сансою.

**10**

Невдовзі вони повернулись додому і витратили більшу частину ночі на обговорення плану дій.

\- Ти ж не можеш просто взяти і вбити його, Джоффрі, - Санса повторила вже вп'яте, роздратовано.

\- Це може значно спростити всю цю справу, - запротестував юнак, але якщо чесно, в нього серце не приставало на ту затію.

\- І розтягне _всю_ цю справу до безкінечності, - відповіла вона, сильно здригаючись, - Якщо його вбити, то все майно та вплив перейде в руки його сина, котрий зліплений з тієї ж глини, що й батько, якщо вірити словам Левілли, а я їй довіряю.

\- Тоді ми і його вб'ємо! - щиро вигукнув Джоффрі, наполовину жартівливо, наполовину серйозно.

\- І тоді браавоська аристократія потоне у війні найманих вбивць. Принаймні це зробить безликих людей щасливими, - відрізала вона з чорним гумором.

Джоффрі злегка засміявся, він полюбляв такі жарти... проте невдовзі набув серйознішого настрою, коли настала мовчанка. Вони перебували в малій вітальні, котра з часом перетворилась на своєрідний військовий кабінет, заповнений записами, морськими картами та іменами на папері, з'єднаними нитками між собою.

\- Що ж ти тоді пропонуєш? - запитав він в неї, відчуваючи себе трохи не в своїй тарілці через всю цю інтригу.

Санса задумливо крокувала з одного кута кімнати до іншого, хмурячись. - Що як ми з'єднаємось в суцільний фронт з іншими, меншими торговими домами, що займаються шляхами Тремтливого моря? Діючи як одне ціле - ми будемо значно потужнішою силою та зможемо краще протистояти Марелосу, так? - запитала вона.

\- Це не спрацює, між ними всіма забагато взаємних претензій, - відповів Джоффрі, хитаючи головою, розслабивши спину на спинці великого дубового крісла.

\- Між Онірасами, Мофірами та Соррерісами також чимало ворожості, а Марелос таки зміг приєднати їх на свій бік. Порівняно з їхніми претензіями наші маленькі взаємні чвари то не більше ніж мідяки в порівнянні із залізними марками******, - вона спробувала достукатись до голосу розуму.

\- І статки також не більше, ніж мідяки, - Джоффрі зітхнув, хитаючи головою, - Ну, припустимо, що ми це зробимо, так як ми тут новачки і не маємо старих сварок з місцевими... але так ми зайдемо на його поле бою. Хабарі, лестощі, приховані погрози. Ми не дуже тямимо в інтригах, - сказав він із кривою посмішкою.

-... _Ти_ не дуже тямиш в інтригах, а от _я,_ з іншого боку... - Санса перервала речення, піднявши брову.

\- Визнаю, що ти вже більше тямиш в цьому, ніж я.. але Сансо, це ж абсолютно інший рівень проблем, - сказав Джоффрі, його голос ставав все злішим з кожним новим словом, - Це не буде схожим на шепотіння між купецьких дружин та на поширення дрібних чуток про їхніх чоловіків. Розумієш... _ти_ збираєшся виступити проти людей, котрі займаються цим протягом всього життя, і наші ресурси в порівнянні з їхніми - то копійки. А ще бенкети та маскаради, де одне зайве слово може звести нанівець всі наші досягнення, - додав він.

Санса помовчала з хвильку, припинивши своє постійне ходіння, та застигла біля каміну.

\- Як щодо Королівської Гавані, Джоффрі? - вона майже прошепотіла, - Як щодо того, що ти називаєш "Грою престолів'?

Джоффрі не відповів, і вона розвернулась до нього: - Як я можу допомогти тобі виграти у всіх Семи Королівствах, якщо навіть не посмію вплутатись в інтриги одного-єдиного міста? - її запитання пронизало його, а погляд наче пропікав діри. - Ти довіряєш мені? - вона раптово запитала.

\- Так, - відповів юнак негайно.

\- Тоді допоможи _поховати_ того виродка, в переносному значенні, - мовила Санса, підходячи ближче, і сіла в крісло навпроти хлопця, беручи його долоні в свої.

_Вона хоче перевірити власні сили_, раптово усвідомив юнак.

\- Це... це наче тренування для тебе. Ти збираєшся вийти _на двобій_ проти Марелоса... - сказав він, це прозвучало не як питання, а як ствердження.

Дівчина поглянула на нього серйозним, твердим поглядом: - Згідно твої слів, моєму батьку вже декілька разів _с-стинали_ голову, - бовкнула вона, її очі незвично сяяли в світлі каміна, коли вона відвела погляд.

Санса зморгнула сльозу, перш ніж знову подивитись на Джоффрі: - Я бажаю покласти цьому край, - сказала вона.

\- _Я_ _покладу_ цьому край, - додала вона із викликом.

Вони обоє так і дивились взаємно у вічі, так наче вага тих простих слів досі давила на них.

_Партнери_, подумав Джоффрі, перш ніж злегка кивнути.

**11**

Пізніше, коли остання фаза навіженої наради закінчилась, і ніч збиралась змінитись ранком, Джоффрі коливався, стоячи біля дверей в свою кімнату.

\- Сансо, - сказав він раптово, розвертаючись. Це її майже налякало, вона стояла на протилежному боці коридору, вже в своїй кімнаті, її обличчя виднілось крізь напівзачинені двері.

\- Так, Джоффрі? - запитала дівчина тремтячим голосом, її очі бігали, наче вона нервувала.

Юнак поглянув на неї, обрамлену довгими пасмами рудого волосся, що проглядалось між дверима та стіною, на яскраві блакитні очі, що пересіклись з його власними.

Він глибоко вдихнув, перш ніж посміхнутись наче через біль: - Добраніч, Сансо, - сказав він.

\- Добраніч, Джоффрі, - відповіла вона тоном, неможливим для розшифрування, і повільно зачинила двері в кімнату.

* * *

_* (від перекл.) Кранножани (озеряни) - мешканці Перешийка, вузької болотистої смужки суші, що з'єднує Північ з Річковими землями. Займаються рибальством, живуть фактично на воді в плавучих поселеннях (кранногах), навіть їхня столиця - Сіроводна Варта, маєтність дому Рідів - часто змінює місце знаходження. Невисокі люди, часто володіють надприродними здібностями типу зеленовидства, мабуть через домішок крові дітей Лісу. Тим краєм править Хоуленд Рід, друг Неда Старка та батько Жойєна і Міри, котрі супроводжували Брана Старка в подорожі за Стіну в основній часовій лінії._

_** (від перекл.) Вінтертаун - містечко одразу за мурами Вінтерфеллу. Влітку це невеличке поселення швидше нагадує звичне село, проте восени і особливо взимку (маються на увазі довгі вестероські пори року довжиною в десятиліття) воно перетворюється в одне із найбільших поселень Півночі, що може позмагатись навіть із Білою Гаванню по кількості мешканців (десятки тисяч, іноді й до півсотні тисяч доходить), адже туди переселяється значний відсоток населення всієї Півночі, забираючи із собою літні врожаї - для багатьох це єдиний шанс пережити багаторічні сніговії._

_*** (від перекл.) Блекфаєри - побічна гілка Таргарієнів, походить від Деймона "Чорного Дракона" Блекфаєра, байстрюка короля Ейгона IV. Декілька разів спричиняли громадянські війни та іноземні вторгнення у Вестеросі проти законних королів-Таргарієнів, проте щоразу програвали, і були змушені втекти за Вузьке море у Вільні Міста. Довго були основною загрозою пануванню Таргарієнів на Залізному Троні. Останній відомий представник роду, Мейліс "Потвора" Блекфаєр, капітан-генерал Золотих Мечів, загинув від руки сера Баррістана Селмі за 38 років до початку подій книг/серіалу._

_**** (від перекл.) Торговий король - звичний титул дуже заможного торговця-плутократа, приблизно дорівнює по значенню сучасними термінам "олігарх" та "мільярдер". Браавосом та Пентосом де-факто правили коаліції таких олігархів. Як приклад, можна згадати Ілліріо Мопатіса з Пентоса, котрий таємно стояв за Таргарієнами._

_***** (від перекл.) Ключеносці - потомки та спадкоємці засновників Залізного Банку Браавоса (і власники ключів від його сховищ), по суті - акціонери. Хоча більшість із них і володіє міноритарними частками акцій (в сучасній термінології) та не має суттєвого впливу на політику Банку, проте переважає за статусом решту мешканців Браавоса і є своєрідною аристократією міста, котре було засноване колишніми рівноправними рабами._

_****** (від перекл.) Залізні марки - браавоські монети квадратної форми, основна валюта міста. Їхня вартість точно невідома, але вони підсилені впливом Залізного Банку і являють собою досить потужну валюту, не зважаючи на некоштовний матеріал._

* * *

Якщо маєте бажання підтримати перекладача та скачати "Пурпурові Дні" в форматі електронної книги - запрошую Вас на Alex Malyarchuk Translations на Патреоні. Окрім "Пурпурових Днів" там знаходить ще чимало чого цікавого.


	51. Розділ 42: Маски, частина перша

**Розділ 42: Маски, частина перша.  
**

**1**

Переконати інші торгові доми об'єднатись проти Марелоса буде неабияким по складності завданням. Питання полягало не в тому, чи варто було організовувати спільний спротив, це було само собою очевидним для всіх причетних - а в тому, чи такий альянс виявиться достатньо потужним, щоб _протистояти_ поганцю. Чимало домів віддавали перевагу іншому варіанту - заздалегідь продати Марелосу свої активи в Тремтливому морі, поки вони ще чогось варті, поки їх не примусили віддати їх за копійки, за п'яту-шосту частку справжньої вартості, ще й тягарем боргів на додачу. Інші розглядали варіант з переходом діяльності на зеленіші поля, чи на більш теплі моря в цьому конкретному випадку. Для чого ризикувати всіма статками за право торгівлі в Тремтливому морі, коли натомість можна досить гідно заробляти й на безпечніших, хоч і більш ризикових через конкуренцію, маршрутах у Вузькому морі?

Якщо Торговий дім Старсів збирався очолити коаліцію проти Марелоса, то їм доведеться виступити в ролі найсильнішого зі всіх партнерів... іншими словами, вони мають показати себе з кращого боку, сильними та компетентними.

Близькі зв'язки із Лазоно Пархааном та його торговими контактами в Лораті і Білій Гавані лише зміцніли... гладкий торговець аж кипів ентузіазмом через можливість нарешті помститись за смерть родича, доведеного до зубожіння та самогубства з десяток років тому, коли Марелос вперше спробував монополізувати ринок.

Джоффрі розривався між чисельними справами, і все ж і цього виявилось замало. Їм бракувало чималих статків, і, що важливіше, вони мали віддати все, що мали, на втілення цієї ідеї. Вони мали поставити на карту все, повністю перевести торгівлю на ресурси Тремтливого моря, щоб не мати можливості відступити у випадку марелосової перемоги, інакше втратять статус торгового дому та розоряться.

Врешті Сансі спала на думку чудова ідея першими дістатись до Трегідоса Санатіса, до того, як Марелос остаточно знищить торговця. Трегідос був відносно крупним гравцем на північних шляхах, але скидався радше на привида, аніж на живу людину, коли Джоффрі зустрівся з ним. Марелос вирвав серце з трегідосових торгових операцій, за допомогою комбінації недружніх захоплень, погроз постачальникам та хабарам. Саме цей купець був тим, хто повідомив Лазоно про повернення Марелоса Гартіоса до старого заняття, і він доплив до Браавоса через тиждень після голлвинового бенкету. Всі очікували від нього, що невдаха просто продасть за безцінь рештки своїх кораблів та складів Марелосу... врешті-решт, Залізний Банк вимагав повернення боргів, і єдиною людиною, що в даний момент скуповувала активи, хоч віддалено причетні до північних торгових маршрутів, був Марелос.

Ось чому виродок так сильно здивувався, дізнавшись, що трегідосовий борг був сплачений до останньої копійчини, а статки перейшли у власність дому Старсів. Коли Санса почала обережно та непомітно братись за справу, то першим чином "випадково" зустрілась із дружиною купця в Багряній гавані, а згодом через свого сина пан Трегідос із задоволенням вхопився за цей благословенний шанс та продав їм всі свої статки в обмін на постійне чимале грошове забезпечення та обіцянку поглянути в лице Марелосу, коли той втратить все.

Тепер доля дому Старсів напряму переплелась із торговими маршрутами Тремтливого моря, і програш в цій боротьбі зараз означав би повне банкрутство замість терпимої фінансової втрати, як було би до початку їхнього втручання. Завдяки трегідосовим порадам, контактам та окремим залишкам його фінансової імперії, а також завдяки міцним зв'язкам із домом Пархаан - Старси почали згуртовувати навколо себе всі менші торгові доми, котрі мали хоч якийсь інтерес в північній торгівлі.

Санса примусила Джоффрі тимчасово збільшити число домової прислуги, хоч йому це не сподобалось. Він сприймав це проявом поганого смаку, бачачи зграї покоївок та стюартів, рої слуг, що метушились та обслуговували чисельних гостей на проханих вечерях...

\- Це Тихо Іннарінос та його дружина, - прошепотіла Санса йому на вухо, відриваючи юнака від роздумів і повертаючи на землю, прямо до яскравої _події_, що перетворила Дім Дуре на суцільний великий танцювальний та бенкетний зал.

\- Іннаріоси... Вони володіючи чи не однією п'ятою всіх устричних промислів на північно-східному півострові, - зауважив Джоффрі, нахмурюючись. Він вже ознайомився із більшістю браавоських виробництв та промислів, навіть завівши непогані відносини з власниками деяких з них, але досі бентежився через присутність Тихо на бенкеті.

\- Цікаво, що вони _тут_ роблять? - запитав він в Санси. Врешті-решт, в них не було власних кораблів, а основним замовником продукції був неблизький Мартинів, найбільше місто та найбільший порт в Долині Арринів, доволі віддалене від вод Тремтливого моря.

\- Я переконала пана Тихо, що Марелос, захопивши контроль над північними шляхами, також матиме цілковиту монополію над іббенійськими молюсками. Що ж тоді зможе зупинити його, скажімо, від зниження ціни на власні перлини, аж поки Тихо не програє остаточно? - відповіла вона, щиро посміхаючись.

\- А-а, - сказав Джоффрі схвально, - То _от чому_ ти втекла з тим чоловіком на добрих півтори години під час святкування в Лазоно вдома, минулого тижня, - прокоментував він легковажно, - Визнаю, що вже почав був хвилюватись, куди ж це ви двоє поділись, - подражнив він її, не дуже вдало імітуючи довірливий вираз.

Пан Тихо прожив більш ніж сімдесят років, врешті-решт.

\- Хвилювався? Чи _ревнував?_ \- прошепотіла вона, нахиляючи голову набік та показуючи довгу білу шию. Цей рух личив би й досвідченій куртизанці, але легкий багрянець на щоках і швидке моргання зрадили їй, вказуючи на хвилювання.

\- Безумовно ревнував, - мовив Джоффрі, зменшуючи відстань між ними на крок, на прихилився до неї.

_Вона вважає, що єдина може грати в цю гру, га?_ Подумав юнак, коли Санса злегка примружила очі.

\- Надзвичайно ревнував, - прошепотів він їй на вушко, насолоджуючись тим, як вона повільно видихнула повітря, наче щойно засапалась.

\- Нам варто зосередитись, - сказала дівчина, дивлячись вбік.

\- ... Ага, таки варто, - відреагував Джоффрі, раптово відчувши легку нудоту.

\- Ц-це Дракаріо Винеріс та його дружина, Тейя. Вони володіють дюжиною суден, переважно міняють залізо на хутра з Морошу, - пояснила Санса, дивлячись на чоловіка, що йшов прямо до них, в компанії розкішно одягнутої жінки. - Нам варто бути з ним обережними, він зустрічався с представниками Марелоса протягом всього цього тижня. То гордовитий і дещо злопам'ятний чоловік, наскільки я чула, тож поводься із ним чемно, - додала вона швидко, бо прибулець та його компаньйонка вже підходили.

\- Пан Йоннел, пані Селіє, - кивнув злегка розповнілий чоловік із суворим обличчям.

\- Дякуємо за запрошення, - додала Тейя Винеріс; розкішна сукня із білого хутра контрастувала із сапфірами та нефритами на сірому вбранні її чоловіка.

\- Немає за що, - відповів Джоффрі із поклоном, - Чи таланить вам останнім часом в північних морях, пане Дракаріо? - запитав він новоприбулого.

\- Не існує такої речі як талан, лише вміння та використання можливостей, - різко відповів той, примружуючи суворі очі.

\- Звичайно, - погодився Джоффрі із незручною посмішкою, - Тоді, чи вміння ваших клієнтів не ускладнюють вам вашої роботи? - запитав він.

\- Так, - відповів Дракаріо, _дуже_ повільно похитавши головою, - Війна у Вестеросі займає весь час в ковалів та рудокопів Білої Гавані, вони працюють виключно над замовленнями дому Мандерлі, і працюватимуть так ще довгенько, наскільки відомо. Мої морошійські замовники вже починають шукати інші джерела озброєння, - продовжив він з кислим виразом.

Джоффрі схилив голову набік, відчуваючи можливість: - Дім Старс, звичайно ж, буде більш ніж радий тимчасово допомогти вам з поставками сталевих злитків...

\- Я не потребую, та й не просив вас про постачання сталі, пане Йоннеле, - різко перебив чолов'яга.

Джоффрі вдихнув свіжого повітря, дивлячись на співрозмовника: Мої вибачення, я лише подумав...

\- Що ми потребуємо вашої милості? Ви помилились, пане Йонелле, - торговець знову перебив юнака, а дружина Дракаріо поглянула на нього із прихованим роздратуванням.

_Та що ж таке з цим чоловіком?!_ Думав Джоффрі, піднімаючи підборіддя: - Мабуть ваші справи йдуть досить напружено, якщо ви вважаєте, що я роздаю милостиню, пане Дракаріо. Видається, що ваша ситуація сама про себе красномовно говорить , - сказав юнак із натяком на криву посмішку, вловивши гнівні іскри в його очах.

\- А я вважаю, що ваші манери... - голос торговця почав підвищуватись, коли Санса раптом вирішила втрутилась, поки розмова ще не встигла перерости в сварку.

\- Прошу вибачити мого чоловіка, він лише заздрить вашим товарам. Бо не знає, якщо чесно, як змусити вас розлучитись із ними, - дівчина швидко мовила, кладучи долоню на руку браавосця, - Ваша пані-дружина виглядає надзвичайно в цьому хутрі, врешті-решт, - додала вона, переводячи погляд Дракаріо на його другу половинку.

\- Дякую вам, люба Селіє, - Тейя відреагувала вдячною посмішкою, злегка порухавши плечима, вигідно показуючи чудове, яскраве біле хутро, там і тут місцями поплямоване дрібними чорними цятками.

\- Йоннел вже давно намагається дістати мені щось подібне, - сказала Санса, кидаючи на Джоффрі погляд, сповнений прихованого значення.

\- Саме так, вже давненько, - бовкнув він, вирішивши підіграти Сансі, але трохи спохмурнів, так як дівчина й далі дивилась на нього. Вочевидь вона сприйняла його відповідь як недостатню при такій ситуації.

Він коливався, розмірковуючи, що ж ще сказати, десь ще з півсекунди, перш ніж продовжити: - Сама думка, що моя пані-дружина носитиме таку розкіш, іноді примушує мене прокидатись посеред ночі, - сказав він серйозно.

Враз запанувала незручна тиша, та через якісь дві секунди пані Тейя вибухнула сміхом, регочучи як маленька дівчинка, а Санса почервоніла від шиї аж по чоло. Навіть Дракаріо здається звеселився, трохи піднявши кутики губ.

Тепер настала черга для Джоффрі побагряніти, щойно він усвідомив, що насправді сказав, і Санса захихотіла. - А-ах, як добре бути молодими, - мовила пані Тейя із ностальгічним виглядом, беручись за руку чоловіка.

\- Бачите, пане Дракаріо? Мій пан-чоловік лише намагався підлеститись, щоб отримати дещо з ваших чудових товарів, - Санса імпровізувала на ходу, якось гамуючи хвилювання в голосі, коли торговець кивнув, показуючи розуміння.

\- Це делікатне питання, - додав Джоффрі, знову набуваючи серйозності.

\- Та я бачу, - сказав Дракаріо, досі не повністю оговтавшись. Дружина тепер тримала його за руку трохи міцніше, її посмішка стала дещо пустотливою, і він зауважив боковим зором, як Санса підкликала жестом найближчого служника: - Звичайно ж я із задоволенням надам вашій пані-дружині декілька примірників на вибір, - нарешті додав купець.

\- Буду вам щиро вдячним, - відповів Джоффрі, киваючи.

\- Вина? Я набридала чоловіку на рахунок цього витриманого напою днями і ночами, - сказала Санса, коли до них підійшов служник із тацею, заставленою наповненими чашами.

\- Саатійське помаранчеве? - запитав Дракаріо зачудовано, скуштувавши напій з чаші.

\- Саме так? Вам подобається? - перепитала Санса у відповідь, наче із здивуванням.

Принаймні вона б могла надурити Джоффрі отим здивуванням, якби він не знав, що Санса підпільно розпитувала про смаки Винерісів протягом останнього тижня.

\- Визнаю, що це улюблений смак часів моєї молодості, в основному тому, що в Мороші просто не було ніяких інших напоїв, - сказав Дракаріо, його посмішка ніби поширшала. Тейя також смакувала витримане вино, посміхаючись вбік, наче то був якийсь особистий жарт.

Джоффрі повільно потягував напій. Той мав сильний післясмак та фруктовий аромат, і юнак виявив, що це йому подобається, на диво.

\- Маю знову подякувати вам за те хутро, - звернувся він до сварливого торговця, продовживши сьорбати вино, котрий Санса "випросила" в нього. - Будь ласка дозвольте відповісти й вам послугою. Я знаю одну людину в Білій Гавані, котра представляє інтереси власника більш віддаленої шахти, - додав він невпевнено. Юнак намагався завести розмову на звичний ґрунт, і було очевидно, що співрозмовник відкине пропозицію, котру вважатиме "подачкою", навіть якщо вона зможе витягнути його з лап Марелоса... Але можливо він сприйме ділову пропозицію приязніше?

Дракаріо мав вигляд, наче от-от перерве цю промову, але Джоффрі хутко продовжив: - Не можу обіцяти щось конкретне, окрім доброго слова, але можливо той чоловік зможе допомогти вам із поставками сировини за помірковану націнку, - сказав він, так наче тут не було нічого обтяжуючого.

\- З націнкою чи ні, та мати додаткове надійне джерело заліза було б непогано, - Дракаріо відповів ґречно, зблиснувши очима.

\- О, а ось і Говіни, - зненацька втрутилась Санса, - Пробачте будь ласка, пане Дракаріо, пані Тейя, - сказала вона із жалем, отримавши у відповідь кивок від купця та сліпучу посмішку від його дружини.

Санса відвела юнака подалі від тієї пари, не маючи сили більше стримуватись.

\- Хутро, Джоффрі? Серйозно? - роздратовано сказала вона самим лише куточком рота.

\- Гей, це ж спрацювало, - відповів їй юнак, шкірячись на всі зуби, - Окрім того, воно пасуватиме тобі, - додав він правдоподібно.

\- Дякую, - відповіла дівчина, коли вони рушили залою, вітаючись із гостями і направляючи рухи незграбних служок, - Чому ти такий нетерплячий сьогодні? Те, як ти звернувся до Дракаріо... було _боляче_ те бачити, - насварила вона його.

\- Я втратив терпимість до дурості вже дуже давно, Сансо. Не варто йому бути сварливим і відмовлятись від допомоги, якщо він бажає уникнути тенет Марелоса, - відповів він, знизуючи плечима.

\- Ос твоя головна проблема, тобі бракую _терпцю_, - сказала вона, ведучи до наступної мішені.

\- Ти переймаєшся, що нас сприйматимуть як варварів? - запитав юнак.

\- Ми вестеросці. Ми _вже_ варвари з їхньої точки зору, любий чоловіче, - поправила вона.

\- Радий, що ти так добре розумієш браавоський тип мислення, - відповів їй Джоффрі із пирханням.

Вони обмінялись компліментами ще з кількома іншими гістьми, промацуючи тут і там та формуючи приблизну основу групи, що була б здатна протистояти Марелосу.

\- Це ж _спрацювало_ врешті-решт, хіба ні? - запитав юнак, піднявши брову, коли вони покинули чергову купку запрошених.

Санса засміялась, а потім похитала головою: - Так, спрацювало. Ми зібрали непогану компанію, - сказала вона.

\- Саме так, - відповів він із задоволеною посмішкою.

**2**

І таким чином, від одного бенкету до наступного, від балу до балу і від зустрічі до зустрічі, сформувалось те, що дехто вже почав називати _Консорціумом Тремтливого моря_. Санса в одному мала рацію - йому бракувало терпіння в спілкуванні з тими, кого він вважав дурнями та ідіотами.

Проте _вона_ справлялась. Розквітле вміння у мистецтві придворних інтриг виявилось благословінням для Джоффрі, котрий втручався особисто лише після сансиної обробки та шарму - із десятикратним ефектом. Як тільки вона зачаровувала їх, він відкрито вступав у бій із детальними звітами та графіками, показуючи свою чималу майстерність в торгівлі, поки Санса шепотіла в їхні вуха про гріхи Марелоса.

Таким чином вони провели решту року, згуртовуючи коаліцію проти обширної торгової імперії, на побудову котрої Марелос витратив майже все життя, мріючи домінувати на північних торгових шляхах, коли не був зайнятий спорядженням експедицій до Ї-Ті.

Їхні зв'язківці у Вестеросі й далі надавали життєво важливу інформацію, не лише звіти про останні події, але й чимало інших фактів. Стрибки ринкових цін на зерно, чутки про неспокій в долині, чисельність мобілізованих селян... Санса впевнилась у бажанні бути такою інформованою щодо стану речей в державі, як лише могла, щоб справитись, коли вони нарешті спробують правити Вестеросом, Джоффрі з цим погоджувався на всі сто. Знання майбутнього буде неоціненним даром, коли прийде час, життєво важливим важелем для балансування між великими бідами, що чекатимуть на них.

Видавалось, що Тирели погодили альянс з Ланністерами, як і безліку разів в минулих життях, проте цього разу, дяка богам, не завдяки впливу Мізинця. Той отримав рутинного удару ножем в груди на початку цього життя... Джоффрі взяв собі за звичку щоразу колоти Бейліша в інший сегмент серця, щоб переконатись, наскільки точно він може вбити одним вбивчим ударом.

Звичайно ж він не розказав Сансі про те.

Видатні тактичні таланти Молодого Вовка та короля Станніса призвели до кількох справді величних перемог проти їхніх спільних ворогів, але чиста перевага Ланністерів в числі вояків призвела до поступового завоювання Річкових земель, ціною гір з людських тіл, адже вразлива географія надавала перевагу нападникам, допоки річкові броди були перекриті чи блоковані іншим способом. Родові гнізда домів Даррі та Мутонів вже були спалені дотла, і вся Крабова затока повністю відвернулась від альянсу Старків та Баратеонів. Ходили чутки, що Тайвін купував будь-які товариства найманців, котрих лише міг досягнути, і що короля Станніса особисто бачили в Долині.

Вже пройшло трохи більше за два роки після того, як вони припливли в Острівне Місто, і Джоффрі не настільки здивувався, як Санса, коли їм принесли запрошення до родинного маєтку Онірасів. Їхня новостворена спілки дозволяла меншим торговим домам піднятись вище за рівень, дозволений їхніми статками... і Марелос Гартіос врешті зауважив їхню діяльність.

\- Це пастка, не варто туди йти, - Джоффрі навідріз відмовився, як лише прочитав листа, написаного із занадто очевидною невинністю.

\- Але Джоффрі, ми ж можемо потрапити до самої серцевини марелосового впливу! Оніраси ж є одними з тих трьох родин, що стримують дії Морського Лорда проти нього. Якщо лише хтось _один_ з тих трьох вмиє руки - Марелас _програє_, рано чи пізно, - заперечила вона.

\- Ти гадаєш що Оніраси отак відкрито збираються його зрадити? Це пастка, Сансо, хоча я й не бачу поки що, яка саме, - сказав їй Джоффрі, вдячно киваючи Адаро, коли старий головний служник поклав решту листів на столі.

Він зауважив та проігнорував сліди пазурів на штанях старого. Леді призвичаїлась до поганої звички - шматувати одяг бідолахи... хоча принаймні цього разу воан не вкрала його черевика.

\- Ми ніколи й не мали змоги навіть _заговорити_ до будь-кого з тих родин. Це ж може бути шансом покінчити з ним за раз... якщо Оніраси почули запах крові, і якщо ми надамо початкового поштовху... - Санса затнулась, коли Джоффрі злегка похитав головою.

\- Джоффрі, будь ласка... просто довірся мені в цьому, - попросила вона.

**3**

Маєток Онірасів розташувався досить близько біля Багряної гавані, порту, де лише браавоські кораблі мали право приставати до доків. Палац Морського Лорда було добре видно на горі невеличкого пагорба, та й до Місячного Ставка було не більше п'яти хвилин ходи.

Помістя було збудоване в старобраавоському стилі, виділяючись дещо приплюснутою архітектурою, котра видавалась більш вишуканою через брак зовнішнього оздоблення. Проте всередині сірі стіни були зі смаком прикрашені лісенійськими гобеленами, обрамленими напів-дорогоцінним камінням, котрі висіли рівномірно по всіх кімнатах. Вишукані декорації зі всіх куточків світу були тут, включно із підозріло великою кількістю дорогущої ї-тійської порцеляни, вартої своєї ціни в золоті.

Вони провели більшу частину вечора знайомлячись з іншими гістьми, елітою Браавоса і навіть більш віддалених міст, як от Лората та Пентоса, але коли час вже наближався до півночі, Санса вловила свій шанс.

\- Он там, пан Белано Онірас... - прошепотіла дівчина до Джоффрі, коли вони поповнювали вміст своїх кухлів. Господар маєтку в цей момент був сам-один, роздивляючись велику вазу, повністю вкриту прекрасною ї-тійською каліграфією, в кімнатці, повністю прихованій від більшості місць, заповнених гостями.

\- Не подобається мені це все... Може я й безнадійний тупак в маніпуляціях, проте добре навчився викривати такі речі, - юнак звернувся до неї, коли Санса почала рух до того чоловіка.

\- Не дізнаємось напевне, поки не спробуємо, - прошепотіла Санса у відповідь, і Джоффрі знав, що будь-які заперечення вона б сприйняла як удар по зростаючій, справжній довірі, котра виникла між ними в останні місяці, незалежно від підступного впливу Пурпуру.

Пара підійшла до Велано якраз вчасно, коли він обернувся із сумирним виразом напоготові, вишукано кивнувши: - Пане Йоннеле, пані Селіє, маю надію, що вам сподобалась їжа? - запитав чоловік.

_Пан Беламо таки має безперечний талант до применшення заслуг_, подумала Санса, підходячи до високого, худого чоловіка. Навіть в Червоному Замку кухарі не могли похвалитись стравами, такими екзотичними і смачними одночасно, і гості навіть не встигли насолодитись вечерею, скуштувавши лише невеличкий _обід_.

\- Це було справді надзвичайно, пане Беламо, вам варто передати нашу подяку вашим підлеглим, - відповіла вона удавано сором'язливо.

\- Радий, що вам сподобалось, - мовив він вишукано, злегка повернувшись до вази, так наче вирішив надалі насолоджуватись її красою.

Санса тихенько проковтнула слину, підходячи на півкроку, також роздивляючись порцеляну. Джоффрі напружився, проте повторив її рухи.

_Іноді він занадто поринає в свою параною_, подумала Санса. _Нам потрібно захопити ініціативу проти Марелоса, хоч якось,_ Джоффрі сам перед собою визнав це.

\- Прекрасний екземпляр, - прокоментувала вона ліниво.

Белано ледь видно кивнув, але не відповів.

\- "_Мир та процвітання, мрія, котру поділяє кожна людина"_, - зненацька Джоффрі порушив тишу, роздивляючись каліграфію.

\- Ви знаєте ї-тійську? - вражено запитав Белано.

\- _"__Бажаю, щоб ти знайшов мир в самому собі, щоб твоя сім'я знала достаток і ніколи не побиралась. Нехай твоє серце ніколи не замерзне, щоб вітри ніколи не дули всередині__"__,_ \- юнак продовжив перекладати нашвидкуруч.

_Неждане-негадане благословіння, дяка давно минулим рокам_, подумав Джоффрі, зауваживши тигрів за звивистих драконів, що переплітались, прикрашаючи вазу під написами.

\- Видається, що ви немало подорожували, не зважаючи на ваш вік, пане Йоннел, - сказав Белано.

\- Зовнішній вигляд може обманювати, - відповів Джоффрі.

\- Естетична краса _та_ ємність з мудрістю. Можливо вона також містить щось більш фізичне? - засміялась Санса.

\- Поки що нічого. Я перевіряв, - відповів господар дому із легкою посмішкою.

\- Такого прекрасного дарунку були б гідні лише найближчі друзі, - Санса спробувала обережно почати.

\- Або ті, хто бажає ними стати, - зауважив Белано, так само обережно.

\- Подарувати комусь таку красу лише в надії на дружбу... тоді ваша дружба справді надзвичайно високо ціниться, пане Белано, - сказала вона.

Белано повільно пішов навколо вази, не відводячи від неї погляду, та відповів: - Так може здаватись, коли деякі інші, значно важливіші бажання залежать від такої дружби, - красномовно пояснив він.

Санса дозволила тиші простягнутись на мить, перш ніж кивнути, розглядаючи оскалених тигрів: - Проте така річ видається слабкою основою для справжньої дружби. Радше навіть крихкою. Що ж станеться, коли те більше бажання здійсниться, можна запитати? - вона наче розмірковувала вголос.

Белано також зробив коротку паузу, наче дуже зацікавившись каліграфією: - Життя повне ризиків. Відхилити таку дружбу було б значно більшим ризиком, - пробурмотів він. Санса _одразу_ побачила правду за маскою...

_Він сумнівається_, подумала вона швидко, її зіниці злегка розширились.

\- Але чи справді? - запитала дівчина, так наче вони обговорювали погоду, - Недавно з'явилось чимало нових починань, починань, що можуть відкинути цю загрозу, - промовила вона дуже, _дуже_ обережно.

Санса відчула, як Джоффрі стиснув її руку, коли Белано вперше виразив певний _інтерес_: - Справді? - він проковтнув наживку.

_Зараз чи ніколи_, подумала Санса, Джоффрі напружився біля неї.

...Проте він не зупинив її.

\- Принаймні певні контакти в Лораті певні цього, - промовила вона таємничо.

\- Цього не достатньо, щоб засмутити мого любого друга, - відповів Белано, хитаючи головою.

_Він хоче більше,_ подумала дівчина, киваючи: - Важливе бажання нашого любого друга засмутило багатьох людей, там, в Лораті. Особливо власників певних складів, - уточнила вона.

Белано набув задумливого вигляду, вперше за весь час піднявши погляд від вази: - Якщо це так, тоді ризики, пов'язані зі всією цією справою, й справді _змінились_, - сказав він, на мить схиливши голову; не зважаючи на його спокійний вигляд, Санса зауважила напруження та сумніви. Вона бажала відкритись йому якнайменше, проте було очевидно, що Белано зрозумів її. Завдяки своїм контактам _Консорціум Тремтливого Моря_ переконав суттєвий відсоток лоратійських власників складів (а через них, в свою чергу, менш суттєву, та все ж немалу кількість портових вантажників) приготуватись до організованого бойкоту марелосових товарів, саме в той момент, коли більша частка його торгового флоту прибуде в місто. Це не буде смертельним ударом, але достатньо вагомим, щоб (Санса та Джоффрі сподівались на це) розтрощити фасад невразливості, котрим той поганець насолоджувався протягом останнього року... це також мало б відколоти від нього інших союзників.

\- Така затія має бути ретельно вивіреною в часі, - сказав Белано.

\- Так і є, - обережно мовила Санса.

\- А-а, торговий флот, - вирахував белано, - Звичайно ж мені знадобиться дещо, щоб переконатись, чи не дурите ви мені голову... ім'я наприклад, - додав він. Санса застигла на місці, шокована таким несподіваним і майже болючим подвійним ударом.

Це було аж занадто брутально та прямо.

_Так наче його вже не хвилює більш нічого... не лише ця справа, але й ми самі..._

\- Я... будь ласка, вибачте нас, пане Белано, на хвильку, - сказала вона із швидким, вибачальним напівпоклоном.

\- Звичайно, звичайно, - пробурмотів господар бенкету із малою знаючою посмішкою на вустах.

\- Не подобається він мені, але ти здається добилась чого бажала... на диво, - пробурмотів Джоффрі, коли вони відійшли подалі, але одразу стривожився від того, як сансине обличчя зблідло.

\- Він грається з нами, - зашепотіла вона швидко.

\- Як, - миттєво запитав Джоффрі, кладучи руку на руків'я прихованого стилета.

\- Белано, він би ніколи... - вона так і не закінчила речення, коли вони врізались в щось, а точніше, в когось.

\- Я ж казав вам, не тут! - Марелос Гартіос розлючено зашепотів до них обох, достатньо голосно, щоб це почули найближчі гості, але більше ніхто.

Санса застигла на місці наче нажахана олениця, вираз обличчя повільно перейшов від шоку до люті. Джоффрина хватка на руків'ї стилета поміцнішала, коли він усвідомив, що ж щойно трапилось. Марелос мав вишуканий вигляд у своїх шатах з хутра, змішаного з ї-тійським шовком, вся ошатність прямо кричала розмаїттям золота та срібла.

\- Любі мої, я займаюсь цим значно довше за вас. Ваші спроби повеселили мене, - сказав торговий король, цього разу зашепотівши по-справжньому тихо і лише для їхніх вух. Перш ніж хтось з них встиг відповісти, Марелос зник, його швидка, проте неквапна на вигляд хода понесла його до натовпу гостей.

\- Цей гівнюк... - прошепотів Джоффрі.

\- Нам потрібно вшиватись, - зашепотіла у відповідь Санса, і вони швидко вийшли вхідною залою і через великі сходи, що прилягали до зовнішнього патіо маєтку.

\- Белано лише виманював інформацію, він ніколи й не думав міняти сторону, - люто бурмотів Джоффрі, - Я знав, що є щось гниле в ньому.

\- Джоффрі, це ще гірше. Він бажав, щоб нас обох бачили разом із _ним_, - додала вона напружено.

\- Чутки поширяться, але то лише чутки, Сансо, - юнак спробував заспокоїти її, коли вони досягли каналів.

Санса похитала головою: - Самі по собі вони досить нашкодять нам, але якщо додати...

\- Лорат. А щоб мене в сраку грали, - вилаявся Джоффрі стиха від передчуття, - Нас бачили в компанії Марелоса, як ми спілкувались, і через тиждень він обійде нашу пастку в Лораті, - мовив він, коли пара підійшла до своєї гондоли. Іннео напружився, зауваживши їхній настрій.

\- Він обіграв нас, - пробурмотів Джоффрі злостиво.

\- Він обіграв мене, - прошепотіла Санса, схиливши голову.

**4**

Вони спробували попередити своїх союзників, проте небагато встигли зробити... Белано та його покровитель були досвідченими гравцями. Як би не було неприємно, та Санса сама надала їм всю необхідну інформацію, потрібну для подальших кроків. Вже за тиждень план провалився повністю, декілька складів в Лораті перекупили, а решта закрилась через комбінацію підпалів, проблем з корумпованою міською вартою та інших подібних неприємностей.

Решта посипалась слідом.

Лазоно втратив значну частку впливу на батьківщині, і новостворений Консорціум Тремтливого Моря висів на волосині, коли окремі учасники додали два плюс два. Частина впевнилась, що вся ця схема була придумана лише, щоб обдурити марелосову опозицію, коли чутки про секретну зустріч в маєтку Онірасів суттєво пошкодили репутацію обох Старсів. Через місяць дві інші родини продали всі свої статки Марелосу, віддаючи перевагу нижчим прибуткам, аніж цілковитому банкрутству.

Санса застогнала вголос, читаючи листа від _третьої_ родини, що збиралась покинути їхню невелику змову.

\- Ще хтось? - запитав Джоффрі біля каміну. Він стояв зразу біля нього, ліниво обертаючи в руці кухоль з вином та намагаючись зігрітись після прогулянки від свого складу, що прилягав до Тандитної гавані. Браавоський клімат поступово холоднішав останніми місяцями.

\- А я була така _впевнена_... Белано... він вів _потрійну гру_, використовуючи те, що я вважала його справжнім обличчям, як третю маску, - Санса прошепотіла із сумішшю захвату та гніву, - Я вважала, що зможу прочитати його, хоч трошки, але тим не менше. Вважала, що пронизала його невпевнений, стоїчний фасад, і досягла правди за ним... але там була лише ще одна маска. Злегка невпевнений, обережний, проте з жилкою авантюризму, голова роду за тим фасадом був лише _черговою маскою_, - повторила вона.

\- Браавосці полюбляють такі штуки. Вони обожнюють ті маски, - додав Джоффрі із тихим пирханням.

\- І всі та затія... вона також була потрійною! Лазоно мав свою людину посеред онірасових слуг, і з того, що він мені розповів, там було підлаштовано додаткове дійство, щоб наче ми мали б пролити цілу амфору з вином на головний стіл... - вона пробурмотіла.

\- Сподіваюсь, тому Марелосу прямо на голосу, - додав він.

Санса подарувала хлопцю роздратований і дещо безпорадний погляд, перш ніж продовжити: - Ти не бачиш, Джоффрі?! Я попала прямо в їхню пастку, коли натиснула на тебе, щоб ми туди пішли. Будь-який результат був би на користь Марелосу... Якби я не підійшла до Белано, як _клята_ відкрита книга, готова для читання, Марелос все одно би зробив свій підлий крок біля входу в маєток, а якби ми все ж якимось чином уникнули зустрічі з ним і попали на вечерю, то все одно б виглядали парою дурнуватих вестероських _варварів_, проливаючи половину запасу коштовного вина на інших гостей, - сказала вона люто, - Звичайно ж, останнє було б лише ганебним, проте малим ударом по престижу, та _все_ ж... кожен результат був би йому на користь! - закінчила вона, захекавшись, її роздратування лише зростало від джоффриної легкої посмішки. Він і досі повільно обертав вино в кухлі, дивлячись на неї.

Запала коротка мовчанка, перш ніж Санса врешті похитала головою: - Чому ти таки спокійний після цього всього?! - нарешті запитала вона в нього.

\- Ти така гарна, коли злишся. Багрянець пасує до твого волосся, - сказав він жваво.

Санса схрестила руки та пирхнула, намагаючись ігнорувати, наскільки несподівано приємно той малий, невчасний комплімент відчувся. - Ти взагалі не _доганяєш_ цього всього, Джоффрі? - перепитала вона.

Юнак й далі всміхався, перевівши погляд на кухоль, дивлячись туди ще з секунду, перш ніж зробити ковток. - Як ти гадаєш, скільки разів я падав обличчям в багно, зламаний та переможений? - запитав він, загальний настрій в кімнаті одразу набув дивного, похмурого відтінку. - Як вважаєш, скільки життів я витратив на тренування та розбудову схем, намагаючись вивчити те, як вороги танцювали навколо мене, рухаючись кільцями, ні, _сферами_? - запитав він додатково, перш ніж допити решту вина і сісти біля неї на довгому дивані.

\- Чимало... - відповіла Санса, роздратування змінилось на те незвичне відчуття, що повставало, коли вони говорили про джоффрине минуле. Не раз вони цілі ночі витрачали, просто обговорюючи ті життя, Джоффрі розповідав історії, і малі, і величні, щасливі та жахливі.

\- Це не вперше, як тебе обдурили, і не востаннє. Якщо я чогось і дізнався про життя протягом моїх поневірянь, Сансо, так це те, що цей світ _живе_ і _дихає_. Кораблі пливуть, люди змовляються, гори розсипаються, коли поблизу немає жодних спостерігачів, величні лавини поглинають цілі ліси, коли цього ніхто не бачить, - мовив він, дивлячись на щось далеко за межами каміна і малого арбалета, що висів трохи вище, - Цей світ є постійним рухом... чоловіки та жінки чинять лише згідно власних бажань, завжди, _завжди_ шукаючи їхнього втілення, і не важливо, чи ми стоїмо в них на шляху, чи ні. Я був замішаний в такій кількості змов, що вже й не зможу порахувати їх, і просто немає жодного способу просто навіть вижити у всіх них, весь час, - додав він тихо.

Санса дивилась на нього, її очі наче заслав туман від невиказаних думок: - То ж як ти тоді вигравав? Як ти _жив_? - запитала вона, почуваючись не в своїй тарілці.

\- Ти встаєш із багна і намагаєшся знову, - просто відповів Джоффрі, беручи її за руку.

То був Сандор, раптово пригадалось, саме він навчив його того уроку.

Санса трошки розслабилась і відкинулась назад, міцно тримаючись за джоффрину руку, розмірковуючи.

_Підніми дупу і вирушай знову,_ подумала вона, дивлячись на вогонь.

* * *

Якщо маєте бажання підтримати перекладача та скачати "Пурпурові Дні" в форматі електронної книги - запрошую Вас на Alex Malyarchuk Translations на Патреоні. Окрім "Пурпурових Днів" там знаходить ще чимало чого цікавого.


	52. Додаток VII: Павук

**Автор - SkorpionWinz**

**Додаток ****VII: Павук.**

\- Ранком прибув крук з Цитаделі, ваша милосте, - почав грандмейстер Пицель, - Конклав зібрався та, після консультацій з послушниками по всіх Семи Королівствах, зробив висновок, що...

\- Що літо закінчилось і невдовзі зима наблизиться до нас, - гостро відрізала Серсея. - Так, грандмейстере, я зауважила, що дні тепер холодніші, ніж зазвичай. І хіба не цього ми й очікували вже чимало років? Чи ви маєте якісь конкретні зауваження, котрими можете поділитись з нами?

Грандмейстер аж закипів від обурення, але мудро вирішив не відкривати рота. Янос Слинт, командир міської варти, використав можливість озвучити прохання: - Місто потопає в біженцях, ваша милосте, люди тікають від війни. Ми вже не маємо місця, де їх селити, і я...

\- Лорд Слинт, ви вже роками командуєте золотоплащниками та обороняєте мури цього міста. І це ви мені кажете, що не маєте ні найменшого уявлення, як варто відганяти небажаних селян від міських брам? Зачиніть брами, поставте більше людей на стіни, накажіть тим щурам шукати прихистку деінде, і якщо вони й далі турбуватимуть нас, то почніть відстрілювати їх, якщо доведеться. Їхнє місце на полі, не в столиці.

Янос також наче здувся після серсеїної відповіді. Варіс міг лише закочувати очі через королевин поганий настрій. Королева-регент стала справді нестерпною за місяці після зникнення її сина, Джоффрі, і вона здається лише злішала з плином часу, адже жодних конкретних звісток не приходило відносно місця перебування принца. Додайте ще дурнувату спробу Неда Старка звинуватити її дітей в незаконнонародженості після тривалого слідства в справі смерті Джона Аррина, після чого великі лорди держави почали скликати знамена, коли правицю короля посадили в темницю. Серсеїні імпульсивний характер, нездалість до правосуддя та зневага до всіх нижчих за себе родом поступово перетворили її із звичної сварливої жінки на нестримне стерво.

На щастя, була одна людина в малій раді, котра не піддавалась на її погрози.

\- Простолюддя й так достатньо непостійне та зневірене прямо зараз, люба сестричко, - нагадав їй Тиріон, - Нам не варто бачити присутність їхніх тіл на палях біля воріт в місто, щоб не підсилювати й так не дуже ароматне повітря, - він обернувся до лорда Слинта. - Ви ж ніби не мали б мати проблеми з кількістю варти, командире. Я ж передав в ваші руки суттєвий контингент людей з числа королеземського ополчення ще минулого тижня.

\- Королева-регент відіслала той суттєвий контингент людей через Вузьке море, щоб допомогти загону Пса в його пошуках, - втрутився Варис.

Правиця королеви вгатив кухлем з вином по столі в гніві: - Скажи-но мені, Серсеє, чи пан Павук не жартує часом. Скажи, що ти не відіслала цінних вояків на всі кінці Ессосу, коли наші вороги вже за кілька тижнів можуть стати під нашими стінами!

\- Вони повернуться та підсилять оборону міста, коли Джоффрі знайдеться. Не раніше, - миттєво відповіла Серсея, - Безпека короля є головною нашою турботою, і я...

\- Справді? Невже ти забула, що наш король - це дев'ятирічний хлопчик, котрий весь свій час витрачає на ігри з кошенятами, і що він потребує захисту через відсутність тренування зі зброєю та бронею?

\- Томмен ще не готовий офіційно сісти на трон. Та й немає в цьому зараз потреби. Щойно Джоффрі повернеться додому в безпеці, то коронується і приступить до виконання обов'язків. Які новини від пошукових загонів, лорд Варис?

Майстер-над-шептунами похмуро похитав головою: - Кліган недавно прислав листа. Він досі не знайшов жодного сліду принца. Мої маленькі пташки також не мають успіху в пошуках вашого сина, маю з сумом вас повідомити.

Серсеїна гримаса поглибшала від новин про варисову невдачу: - Ви маєте під собою більше шпигунів та політичних зв'язків на тому боці Вузького моря, ніж будь-яка інша людина на цьому континенті! Чи вони всі насправді такі некомпетентні, що не можуть розшукати людину, на котру полює весь Вестерос?!

\- Вони вже рік переривають всі Вільні Міста догори дригом, моя королево. Я навіть послав листи до агентів в таких дальніх краях як Кварт та Рабовласницька затока. Майже вся моя східна мережа займається лише цим пошуком, та все ж - жодного сліду принца. Я розумію ваші жахливі переживання за сина, а також відчайдушне бажання знайти його, справді розумію, але стільки часу вже пройшло безрезультатно... можливо варто припустити можливість, що він вже...

\- ВІН НЕ ПОМЕР! - вона проревіла із майже безнадійною люттю, вдаряючи п'ятірнею по столу з достатньою силою, щоб той захитався. - Він десь там один, чекає на когось, хто знайде його, і я не дозволю навіть шепотіння про інше, аж поки він не буде в безпеці, знову в моїх обіймах, а та руда вовча сука, що причарувала його і вкрала в мене, гнитиме в кайданах довіку або висітиме на палі із мечем в грудях на очах всього міста!

Тиріон стиха буркнув та похитав головою в зневірі: - Оце так припущення, сестричко. Джоффрі покинув свій дім та трон, на котрого чекав протягом всього свого життя, бо сором'язлива, мила, наївна дівчина тринадцяти років, котру він знав до того лише з місяць, переконала його втекти?

\- А чому б ще він отак просто покинув все і поплив на кораблі до того міста хвойд?

\- Не маю ані найменшої здогадки, бо я не мав достатньо часу на теоретичні роздуми про це. А що, ми мали значно нагальніші турботи в цей час. Половина Семи Королівств відкрито бунтує проти нас, ми завинили Залізному Банку десять мільйонів, а вояків в місті катастрофічно не вистачає, бо ти відправляєш всі нові підкріплення світ за очі в безплідних пошуках.

Серсея мала вигляд, наче от-от вибухне, її обличчя почервоніло в тон ланністерівському плащу, а стиснуті кулаки затремтіли, так наче вона ледве стримувала бажання стрибнути через стіл та придушити бунтівного карлика: - Безпека короля і першим і найважливішим пріоритетом королівської ради! І якщо ти збираєшся...

\- Томмен наш король! Я не знаю, як ти можеш ігнорувати просту правду так довго, але це він, за кого ти маєш хвилюватись. Гаразд, мабуть я мушу пояснити тобі іншу істину простими словами, щоб до тебе дійшло.

Тиріон виструнчився в кріслі і втупився в королеву немигаючим поглядом, голос звучав крижано-спокійним, слова повільно долинали. - Джоффрі. Зник. Крапка. Він покинув це місто із суттєвим запасом припасі та золота, нікому не повідомив, коди вирушає чи які має наміри, і ми зараз не ближчі до його знайдення, ніж того дня, коли він утік. Ти можеш пропонувати будь-які титули лісенійським морякам чи карати на горло стількох менестрелів, що співають пісні про ту втечу, скількох забажаєш, але правда ясна як божий день. Твій син _втік_, Серсеє. Подалі від свого дому, від своєї корони, від тебе. І судячи зі всього, він вже не повернеться.

\- ГЕТЬ! ЗАБИРАЙТЕСЬ ГЕТЬ! - заревіла королева, скочивши на ноги і вказуючи на двері. Всі присутні хутко вийшли з кімнати. Варис затримався біля дверей назовні, чекаючи на правицю королеви ще десь із десять хвилин, і коли Біс таки вийшов назовні, то виглядав на десять років старшим.

\- Маю припущення, що мала рада не збиратиметься та не займатиметься будь-якими справами, поки ми не знайдемо способу вибачитись перед королевою-регентом через наш брак тривоги щодо її сина? - запитав Варис, крокуючи збоку від нього.

\- В сраці я мав те вибачення, - Тиріон плюнув на підлогу, - Серсея може біситись та плакати над Джоффрі, скільки забажає, та я не дозволю державі розпастись навпіл лише через надання переваги його пошукам. Я продовжу свою працю, і якщо ви бажаєте зробити так само, то давайте проводити зустрічі в кімнаті для нарад в Башті Правиці, в цю ж годину з цього дня.

\- Як забажаєте, мій пане, - відповів Варис, - Все ж, можливо вам вартує виказувати їй трохи більше симпатії. Це має бути важким для неї, втратити першого сина і не мати ані найменших відповідей щодо його долі.

\- Мене більше турбує доля бідної леді Санси. Невинне, наївне дитя, що втекло разом із Джоффрі і віддалось на повну на його милість. Хто знає, що він вчинить з нею, почуваючись безкарно? І які жорстокості він може причиняти їй прямо в цю саму мить?

Варис мовчки кивнув. В інший момент він би додав сухий жарт, щоб вичавити дещицю сміху із свого розчарованого друга, але спокуса розповісти секрет про те, що ті втікачі насправді робили за морем, аж пищала, тож він зберіг мовчанку, щоб не бовкнути зайвого.

Новини про те, що Джоффрі та Санса поселились в Браавосі і підняли з руїн старий та розорений торговий дім, направду вибили землю з-під ніг майстра-над-шпигунами; чимале досягнення, адже Варис вважав себе людиною, котру взагалі важко застати зненацька. Йому знадобилось чимало часу, щоб усвідомити цю ідею, але після листування із кількома надійними шпигунами, та ще й задіявши деякі довірені контакти поміж браавоської аристократії, Павук врешті визнав, що помилки немає.

Джоффрі Баратеон та Санса Старк стали не лише успішними власниками мореплавного підприємства, але й піднімались догори в рядах браавоської еліти. І згідно всіх донесень, "одружена пара" набула певної репутації: розумний молодий чоловік та чарівна молода жінка, котрі вочевидь працювали спільно і швидко набули друзів по всьому місту.

Це зводило з розуму. Відкидало будь-які логічні пояснення. Це було надзвичайно захопливо, і Варис горів бажанням дізнатись більше.

Читання звітів про новоспечену пару торговців, Йонелла та Селію Старсів, стало для нього улюбленим способом проведення часу, це надавало такого необхідного заряду вдоволення, щоб успішніше рухатись лабіринтом інтриг та негараздів останніх місяців. Він жалкував, що ні з ким не може поділитись такою захопливою інформацією, особливо з Тиріоном. Карлик з плином часу ставав все більш в'їдливим, перепрацьовуючи за трьох, і відчайдушно потребував такої розради; вино та хвойди вже не могли допомогти в цьому, як видавалось.

\- Перш ніж ви продовжите наші обов'язки, - Варис й далі вів діалог, коли вони зайшли в Тронну залу, - Як щодо юного короля? Врешті-решт Томмен має почати навчатись, як керувати державою, а його матір очевидно не бажає знайти йому гідного наставника в цьому навчання.

\- Я особисто буду час від часу давати уроки і йому, і його сестрі, - відповів Тиріон. - Я також пошукаю ще когось, хто зможе ретельно та старанно навчити їх мистецтву правління. Серсея перебуває в омані, наче може самотужки правити країною, поки Джоффрі не повернеться. Можна було б пробачити їй, якби Джоффрі був її єдиною дитиною, враховуючи, як мало часу вона приділяє з ними в ці дні, як би не дивно це виглядало.

\- Скорбота часом творить з людьми дивні справи, - зітхнув Варис. - До речі про скорботу, як поживають юні Старки? Не можу уявити, щоб вони насолоджувались своїм ув'язненням в Мейгоровій Твердині після того, що Серсея зробила з їхнім батьком.

\- Досі обурені, сумні та незламні, але це поступово покращується. Джеймі взяв собі за звичку розповідати їм байки про війну, ще й іноді навчає обох мечовому бою.

\- Справді? Я б ніколи не подумав, що ваш брат має талант в обходженні із дітьми. Особливо врахувавши зневагу, котру він відчував до лорда Старка. І королева оскаженіє, коли дізнається, що він дозволив собі втягнути себе в таку неналежну компанію.

\- Я попрохав його наглядати за ними, і видається, що він дещо прихилився до них душею. І цим надає їм таку необхідну розраду для вивільнення емоцій. Вони здається насправді призвичаїлись до нього, як це не дивно. Малі ідеалізували мого брата як правдивого воїна, ще до початку цього всього, і він таки спробував завадити Серсеї відрубати голову Неду. Звичайно ж він не дурень. Він завжди переконується, що охоронятимуть їх лише перевірені люди, на випадок спроби втечі. То двійко відчайдушних малих, маю це визнати.

\- Так і є. А зараз мушу покинути вас із вашою працею, мій пане правице, - Варив востаннє шанобливо вклонився, перш ніж рушити в таємний прохід, що вів прямо до найближчого борделю. Він мав зустрітись із одним з нових інформаторів, котрого найняв після таємничої загибелі лорда Бейліша, використовуючи колишні заклади Мізинця як місця для зустрічей.

Хтось міг би подумати, що відсутність підступного майстра-над-монетою та втеча простуватого, садистичного принца Джоффрі принесли лише користь пошарпаній державі, але як виявилось, іронія тут була недоречна, адже лідери Вестеросу досі плекали наміри перетворити країну на палаючий вогнем хаос, над чим Варис так важко працював, щоб уникнути цього. Нед Старк проголосив королівських дітей байстрюками Серсеї та Джеймі. Серсея у вибуху нестримної люті наказала стяти голову захиснику Півночі, великі лорди з половини королівств почали заколот проти Залізного Трону...

_Я вже іноді жалкую, що хлопець не залишився і не сів на той трон_, він часто так думав похмуро в ті дні. Якщо його успіх в Браавосі про щось і говорить, та це проте, що він має кращу голову на плечах, аніж вважалось.

Варис відкинув ту думку, продовжуючи рух. Лити сльози про втрачені можливості та мріяти про а-що-якби... це не допоможе. З чи без мандрівного принца, та гра престолів продовжувалась, і Варис мав намір продовжити гру, переосмисливши плани, якщо справді бажав витягнути державу з того нужника, куди її зараз з головою заштовхала шляхта.

_Заради блага держави,_ подумав він, _Завжди заради блага держави._


	53. Розділ 43: Маски, частина друга

**Розділ 43****:**** Маски, частина друга.**

**1  
**

\- Здається, в мене є план, - мовила Санса, коли він керував нею крізь швидкий, бурхливий шторм рухів з її кинджалами. Самі рухи не були чимось складним, лише звичними подвійними уколами кожною рукою, всі націлені в одну точку на тренувальному манекені, задумані, щоб прибрати зі шляху мало захищеного противника, коли слабкі місця не було видно або вони знаходились за межами досяжності кинджалів. Джоффрі міцно водив її руками, дівочі м'язи опирались тиску досить брутального тренувального режиму, котрий він сам відточив протягом сотні життів, щоб якнайшвидше повертати собі належну фізичну форму. Юнак розповів їй, що тепер точно знає, як саме має боліти кожен м'яз тіла після кожного "нового" пробудження. Він навіть вирахував, наскільки варто збільшувати навантаження в тренуваннях кожного нового дня в новому житті, і зараз вони обоє працювали над адаптацією цих знань на її користь.

\- О-о? - запитав він, стоячи ззаду, тепер вже майже не керуючи її рухами, адже визнав швидкість уколів достатньою. Так як мечі виявились очевидним провалом, а спис цікавим, проте повільним знаряддям, Санса знайшла себе в ножовому бої з двома кинджалами, і це чомусь не здавалось "безглуздим", як в попередніх спробах. Знайти певну точку і прикласти достатній тиск... звичайно, стиль, котрого Джоффрі її навчав, був значно складнішим, аніж прості уколи, проте вона виявила це на диво інтуїтивним та знайомим.

\- Нам варто повернути собі ініціативу в справі проти Марелоса, і я гадаю, що знаю як саме, - мовила вона.

Це одразу призвело до різкого закінчення їхнього тренування, Іннео швидко підійшов вперед і передав обом по рушнику, а також по чашці холодної води.

\- Я весь в увазі, - сказав їй Джоффрі із характерною гордовитою посмішкою.

\- Ти ж навіть не знаєш, про що йдеться, - вона м'яко запротестувала.

\- Наперед знаю, що це буде цікаво. В тебе зараз той самий погляд, - додав він задоволено.

Вона лише похитала головою, перш ніж зробити довгий ковток з чаші, поки Джоффрі витирав піт з чола: - То який там в тебе план? - запитав він.

\- Він радше простий. Ми перехитримо виродка, - сказала вона, кладучи кинджали на лавку біля себе.

\- Як? - запитав Джоффрі.

\- Ми поставимо на це статки всього Консорціуму, а якщо програємо... ну, тоді в нас та решти родин просто не залишиться грошей, - попередила вона.

\- Заклад на все, - пробурмотів Джоффрі, - Я вже погоджуюсь, - додав він із небезпечним оскалом.

_Консорціум Тремтливого Моря_ ослабнув через марелосову інтригу, але вони й досі мали чимало сумарної ваги на ринку. Хоч це й не сталось через чисту необачність, та Санса знала, що їм варто вдарити якнайшвидше, адже чим довше вони чекатимуть, тим слабшими стануть. Марелос повільно витискав соки з менших торгових домів, ведучи справжню економічну війну на виснаження.

\- Ми поведемо весь Консорціум до Мороша*, одночасно. Велика торгова експедиція, де будуть задіяні майже всі наші кораблі. Це якраз такий крок, котрого Марелос буде очікувати від купки купців у відчаї: великий маневр, щоб об'єднати доми, і чимало золота, якщо все пройде як задумано. З такою кількістю кораблів ми отримаємо перевагу в тоннажі, та зможемо запропонувати морошійцям такі знижки, що вони не зможуть опиратись, - сказала Санса, концентруючись на калій карті Тремтливого моря, котру вони вранці винесли із собою на патіо.

\- Така експедиція потребуватиме певної попередньої роботи в самому Мороші, щоб принести прибуток. Марелос буде добре знати всі кроки експедиції... - Джоффрі затнувся, - Він не зможе опиратись такій очевидній можливості, - враз юнак усвідомив, - Він посуне більшу частину своїх активів, щоб замкнути Морош, наче скойку устриці. Склади, порт, вартові, хабарі. Особливо хабарі _магістрам_... та він підкупить чи не все місто. А коли наш флот дістанеться призначення, морошійці просто ігноруватимуть нас і нічого не куплять, тягнутимуть час, поки логістичні витрати та наші борги не з'їдять наші статки... Він зможе таким чином проковтнути весь Консорціум, такими слабкими ми станемо в той момент.

Санса нагородила його хижою посмішкою: - Саме так, ось чому ми маємо зробити так, щоб кожна-кожнісінька власність, корабель чи корумпований вартовий, котрих він підкупить - мають згоріти чи померти до часу прибуття нашого флоту, - сказала вона із такою нехарактерною жорстокістю, - А тоді флот рушить на Ібб і продасть весь вантаж там.

Джоффрі схвально кивнув, його власна посмішка повільно зростала на все обличчя: - Мені це до вподоби... але ми майже не отримаємо зиску з того. Без попередньої розвідки та комунікації з місцевими, продатись в Порт Іббені... ми ледь вивищимось над нульовим балансом, - додав він задумливо, - А якщо почнемо попередню роботу на Іббі, Марелос рознюхає пастку і не встряватиме взагалі... - юнак задумливо закінчив.

\- Не важливо, що прибутку майже не буде. Головне, що ми здихаємось Марелоса, - сказала Санса.

\- І все ж це не буде для нього фатальним, - зауважив Джоффрі.

Тепер Санса вже не могла стримувати ентузіазм, і вона легенько засміялась, а голос перейшов на шепіт: - Буде фатальним, коли ми займемось Соррерісами. Після невдачі з Белано, я рознюхувала щодо інших двох сімей, що стримують дії Морського Лорда щодо Марелоса. Нілона керує Домом Сорреріс після смерті свого чоловіка, що помер минулого року, і вона безумовно найбільш ризикова в тій групі. Якщо ми запропонуємо їй суттєву частку марелосової імперії, ще й _натиснемо_ на болючу точку, вона може змінити сторону. Якщо вона покине Марелоса одразу після приходу новин про його невдачу в Мороші... - Санса зловісно перервала речення.

\- Люди подумають, щоб там не трапилось в Мороші - насправді то було значно гіршим, аніж офіційно проголошено. Якщо один великий дім кине його, і через ту всю невпевненість, що вируватиме в місті, Морський Лорд накладе на нього руки, перш ніж Оніраси та Мофіри встигнуть відреагувати, - закінчив Джоффрі. - Ризиковано, але якщо це все спрацює, то ми нарешті його здихаємось. Морський Лорд порве його на клапті за все, що Марелос все встиг накоїти, це вже напевне, якщо матиме вільні руки... Проте є одна проблемка, адже ми не можемо бути в двох місцях одночасно, - сказав він, хитаючи головою.

\- Не можемо, але ж нас двоє, - додала Санса задумливо.

Джоффрі нахмурився, і зростаюче заперечення померло в горлі, коли він поглянув в сансині очі.

_Партнери_, знову пролунав потойбічний голос всередині голови.

Він набрав повні легені повітря... і злегка кивнув.

\- Рушай до Морошу, дочекайся прибуття Марелоса, поки він витратить значну частку багатства, щоб зробити нам пастку... - сказала Санса, перш ніж затнутись, її очі розширились, - А тоді вчини з ним те, що ти зробив з імперією Петіра Бейліша в Королівській Гавані, - закінчила вона.

\- Він і не дізнається, що по ньому вдарило, - додав Джоффрі, хитро посміхаючись, проте посмішка зникла, як він й далі дивився на неї, - Ти будеш мати небагато часу, щоб переконати матрону Соррерісів змінити сторону, і коли Марелос повернеться в Браавос, то жадатиме крові, він не зійде зі сцени по-тихому...

\- Я буду готова до неї_ і_ до нього, - вигукнула дівчина з викликом.

Джоффріні руки зарухались наче по власному бажанню, обіймаючи її, але враз самі опустились. - Тільки... будь обережною, гаразд? - запитав він.

\- Буду, - відповіла вона просто, відчуваючи присутність Леді біля себе, так наче її переконання пробудило сплячу лютововчицю.

**2  
**

Зібрати всіх партнерів, щоб втаємничити їх в свої плани, виявилось чи найважчою справою, за котру Санса бралась в цілому житті. Страхи варто було пригасити чи поламати, угоди та вигідні торгові преференції варто було узгодити для загальної вигоди, і вона б ніколи цього не змогла без допомоги Джоффрі. Його чудові знанні та практичний досвід в торгівлі надали їй таку необхідну підтримку, щоб вона могла рухатись далі, а регулярні "екскурсії" нічним Браавосом показували, що юнак грає в гру, значно небезпечнішу, аніж пригоди звичайного брава**. Поки ті розбишаки метушились в своїх розфарбованих шатах, б'ючись між собою за честь їхніх улюблених куртизанок, Джоффрі дряпався стінами наче кіт, перестрибував з даху на дах, вламуючись в захишені маєтки і будівлі, де копіював безцінну інформацію щодо їхного плану, тікаючи геть при ознаках викриття з надприродною швидкістю.

Завдяки використанню економічних знань, підсилених сумарною політичною вагою спілки торговців, величний торговий флот вирушив до Мороша в пошуках великих баришів. Марелос покинув місто за декілька тижнів до того, проковтнувши наживку завдяки кільком, дуже точно вивіреним витокам інформації в правильні вуха та у відповідний час... але це все буде намарно, якщо вона напартачили тут, сьогодні.

Леді Нілона поводила себе як побожна жінка, щовечора навідуючи Храм Місяцеспівів, щоб помолитись за душу її померлого любого чоловіка. Санса б менш цинічно сприймала це, якби не знала, що жінка одразу по тому навідує одного зі своїх трьох коханців, щоночі після молитви, але саме це надало таку вигідну можливість...

Храм являв собою величну масу білого мармуру, увінчану масивним посрібленим куполом, помережаним віконцями молочного кольору, що символізували різні фази місяця. Санса підійшла до краю могутньої будівлі, рухаючись так, щоб ніби невимушено підійти до маленького вівтаря, присвяченого Аспекту Повного Місяця, де пані Нілона Сорреріс молилась навколішки. Вдова виглядала як ідеально змальований образ шанобливої браавоської дружини, що ретельно дивиться в порожнечу, розмірковуючи над несподіваною смертю свого чоловіка та смертністю людини в цілому.

Санса стала навколішки в кількох метрах від вдови, дівоче обличчя застигло у виразі суворого зосередження. Нілона навіть на мить не перевела погладу в її бік, і Санса робила так само.

Проте обидві знали, що відбувається, обережно роздивляючись одна одну куточками очей.

_Обережно, Сансо, обережно..._

Так пройшло біля сорока хвилин, в мовчазному протистоянні, тихій битві сили волі, поки священники приходили та йшли в справах, оновлювали свічки навколо вівтаря і в храмі в цілому. Санса відчувала, що її дослідили від ніг до голови, не промовивши ані слова, але знову ж, вона робила те ж саме відносно Нілони. Жінка тримала спину виструнченою, міцно притиснувши руки до тіла, але її напівпримружені очі виказували жагу до життя, далеко за межами допустимого для вдови суму. Її консервативна сукня мала декілька заколок-фібул, забравши котрих можна було б перетворити строге чорне вбрання на вільно звисаючу, фрівольну сукню, що цілком би підійшла для нічного бенкетування.

Дівчина пригасила ірраціональний укол заздрощів через той чудово придуманий дизайн та майстерне виконання, перш ніж зауважила гостру заколку, що тримала докупи відносно просту зачіску у вигляді хвостика. Зброя останнього шансу, а також виклик решті гравців, все в одному... Враховуючи все сказане, Нілона мала вигляд жінки, котра слідує власним шляхом, в успіхом уникаючи зашморгів, що мали б стримувати її відносно статусу...

_Чутки щодо її ролі у раптовій смерті чоловіка, що впав зі сходів та зламав карк, зненацька отримали нове значення..._ Подумала Санса, заново обчислюючи план наближення. Вона мала підозру, що доведеться діяти дещо прямолінійніше, ніж передбачалось з самого початку...

Нарешті, Нілона підвелась і вийшла назовні спокійною ходою. Санса зачекала ще зо дві хвилини, перш ніж піти за нею, і коли дівчина вийшла надвір, то сонце вже почало вечірнє сходження за скелясті пагорби, котрі оточували Браавос, порослі високими соснами, що захищали Потаємне Місто від холодних вітрів Тремтливого моря.

\- Пане Селіє, - привіталась Нілона, коли дівчина підійшла до матрони. Вона сиділа на простій лавці під перголою, споглядаючи хвильки на внутрішньої лагуни, як вони ніжно накочувались на береги острову, де знаходився храм. Декілька охоронців стояли в дюжині метрів від неї, сторожко оточивши перголу, але роблячи вигляд, наче вони лише звично патрулюють, вбиваючи час перед заміною на нічну зміну та відпочинок.

\- Пані Нілоно, - ґречно відповіла Санса, сідаючи біля неї на лавку, їхні долоні одразу переплелись.

Нілона наче мала достатньо впевненості, щоб віддати ініціативу початку розмови дівчині, і Санса напружено думала, поки браавоська аристократка спостерігала за хвильками із злегка примхливою посмішкою. Вона точно знала, чому Санса була тут, і почувалась достатньо готовою допомогти тій самій викопати собі могилу.

\- Марелосові кораблі потонуть невдовзі, - мовила Санса чітко.

\- Це так незвично контрастує із вашою милою розмовою з паном Белано. Прямо, зухвало. Зовсім не схоже на той довгий оманливий танець, під час котрого ви вибовкали всі секрети йому та Марелосу, - сказала пані Нілона, так наче говорила про погоду. - Цікаво, ви втратили схильність до м'якого підлещування через те, як він випустив вам кишки, наче рибині? - запитала вона з вдаваним співчуттям.

Санса прикусила язика, перш ніж змогла відповісти щось розумне, та просто всміхнулась, роздивляючись високу аристократку.

Проте в тій посмішці відчувалось щось хиже.

\- Аж ніяк. Насправді це був цінний урок, - відповіла вона.

\- О? - запитала Нілона із посмішкою, що містила натяк на поблажливість.

\- Щоб навчитись бачити за межами гри, чи радше крізь неї, швидше так... - Санса наче розмірковувала вголос, - Щоб бачити правду за масками, котрі самі ховаються за іншими масками... і навчитись планувати свій підхід до правди, захованої за масками. Ну і дрібка приниження, звичайно ж, - додала вона із самооцінуючим пирханням.

Пані Нілона й сама пирхнула, продовжуючи споглядання моря, так наче Санса була кимось маловагомим, на кшталт вуличної продавчині устриць. - Це добре. Дрібка приниження добре послужить у справі виживання, коли ставки такі високі... хоча я маю зауважити, люба Селіє, що ваше осоромлення виявилось недостатнім, - вона прокоментувала їдко.

Санса проігнорувала шпильку, заходячи з іншого боку: - Можливо, все ж я лише юна дівчина, новачок у вашому світі. Все ж, я гадаю, що вам більше сподобався прямий підхід...- сказала вона.

\- Отже ти спостерігала за мною, - Нілона визнала цю маленьку поразку, перш ніж піти далі, ігноруючи сансину атаку, - Мушу похвалити тебе за обережність. Гра в імітацію сумирної браавоської вдови зазвичай видається нудною, особливо при ділових переговорах. Звичайно, будь-хто, хто _має вагу_ в цій помийній ямі, що зветься містом, знає, що це хитрість, тож ти не єдина дійшла до такого висновку, моя люба, - продовжила матрона, тиснучи на Сансу посмішкою, котра ледве приховувала нудьгу.

Санса зробила хід, не гаючи ані миті, перевівши погляд на ту саму віддалену точку , котра наче притягувала погляд пані Нілони наче магнітом: - Це був вагомий урок, - вона продовжила попередній удар в їхній словесній боротьбі, перш ніж злегка відкинутись спиною на лавці, опершись об перила, - Звичайно, за кожною маскою ховається дещиця правди, достатня, щоб повести до наступної, - сказала Санса, завершуючи поворот розмови, - Сильна, незалежна жінка ховається за маскою скорботної вдови. Проживає життя так, як сама того бажає, не переймаючись ніким іншим, вільна від всіх типів сильної любові, окрім інтрижок з коханцями. Міцна маска, навіть чудова, якщо придивитись... - мовила Санса задумливо, перервавши фразу в кінці.

\- Я думала, що мені сподобається твій більш прямий підхід, але на жаль тобі це не пасує, моя люба, - відповіла Нілона, злегка похитавши головою, вона наче приховувала зневагу... зневагу, котра не проглядалась навіть найменшими _проблисками_ в міміці, проте очі виказували справжній вихор думок в її голові.

Санса щиро посміхнулась на це все, зберігаючи ідеально вивірену позу, та продовжила тим самим тоном: - Я насправді здивувалась, коли дізналась, що ти _таки_ переймаєшся, але коли побачила його, то зрозуміла чому саме, - сказала вона, перш ніж легенька нахилитись до вуха співрозмовниці, - Він такий милий хлопчик, нагадує мені мого молодшого брата, - прошепотіла вона, імітуючи комплімент, - Сповенений енергією, ще й завжди готовий посміхатись... Вважаю, що тобі варто гордитись ним, - додала вона, пробиваючи останню маску і вивільняючи кровотечу.

Нілона й справді _зойкнула_, стиснувши кулаки та виструнчивши спину, цей удар виявився майже засильним. - Це почалось як обіцянка помираючому другу, проте визнаю, що дещо прихилилась душею до малого байстрюка після всіх цих років догляду за ним... - відповіла вона тим самим вивіреним голосом, котрим говорила й до того, лише постава спини та напружені руки зраджували її вираз, коли матрона поспішно зірвала другу маску і безнадійно намагалась убезпечити третю.

\- О, тобі не потрібно прикидатись в моїй присутності, люба Нілоно, - почала Санса, ніжно беручи нілонину руку, наче намагаючись підтримати стару подругу. Жіночі очі розширились через порушення персонального простору, але Санса продовжила говорити, безжально та безтурботно зриваючи третю маску, - Я знаю, що ти нічого не обіцяла Робату, він був лише черговим коханцем, як-не-як, невпізнанним на тлі решти, мабуть і забутим невдовзі після шторму, що забрав його життя... проте те, що він тобі залишив... - вона затнулась, із розумінням перевівши погляд на жіноче лоно, і та не змогла стримати зойк, що вирвався із раптово пересохлого горла.

\- Мій чоловік подарував малому кілька іграшок, коли відвідав той маленький будиночок, де ти його виховуєш, - Санса неквапно прокрутила уявного ножа в рані, коли нілонині руки продовжили стискатись, а з-під нігтів пішла кров, - Він розповів, що хлопчик має сильні руки, а статура гідно воїна. Ти гордитимешся ним, коли він виросте, - сказала вона солодко.

Пані Нілона Сорреріс вишкірилась, обернувшись і нарешті вперше подивившись Сансі в очі: - Якщо ти хоч щось посмієш зробити йому, то я знищу тебе, Селіє Старс! - вигукнула вона, болюче вивертаючи сансине передпліччя, а вартові поблизу перголи напружились, поставивши руки на руків'ях мечів, відчувши хід думок своєї господині.

Санса й виду не подала, усміхаючись, наче й нічого не трапилось. Вона проігнорувала біль в руці, дозволяючи йому без шкоди пробігти тілом, як цього її вчив Джоффрі перед кожним тренуванням. Після місяців брутальних, безпаузних тренувань, котрим він піддав її, Санса виявила, що Нілоні банально бракує фізичної сили. Повітря аж засмерділо насильством, коли один з нілониних вартових зайшов задалеко, оголивши рапіру, та зробив крок до перголи, великодушно надаючи свої повелительці можливість прибити наглу дівку тут і зараз. Вони могли б навіть просто втопити її в лагуні, адже ця частина осторова майже завжди була безлюдною.

Сансина посмішка сяяла тріумфом, а вдовиний відчай поглибився, і висока аристократка відпустила руку дівчини, перш ніж повернутись до попередньої пози, посунувшись на лавці. Її уявний фасад виглядав _пошматованим_, і якщо врахувати, що в Браавосі інтриги заміняли справжню битву, то це пошматування приблизно відповідало б силі фатального удару, котрий би відчув генерал, спостерігаючи за різнею своїх найкращих військ в оточенні ворогів.

Джоффрине розуміння інтриг почало непогано зростати раз за разом після того, як вона порівняла їх із військовими маневрами, з полем діяльності, де юнаку не було рівних. Проте це був двосторонній обмін, і вона дізнавалась про війну не менше, аніж він дізнавався про шпигування та змови, коли вони обоє обмінювались ідеями довгими ночами, переплітаючи алегорії та порівняння, врешті-решти визнавши, що обидва тили діяльності по суті мало відрізнялись між собою.

Санса підвелись і підійшла до огородження перголи, використавши цей рух, щоб приховати нудоту, що поселилась в її животі. Хоч вона не промовила й слова, хоч значення невиказаної погрози можна було б повернути сотнею різноманітних способів, та вона й досі бавилась із самим цінним в житті цієї жінки, так наче то було лише вишивання чи гра на лютні. І що гірше - так це відчуття гіркої _сатисфакції_, приховане нудотою, коли її інтрига наблизилась до кульмінації. Дівчині подумалось, чи не так почувався Марелос, коли зловив Сансу в пастку на бенкеті Оніроса, та вона хутко позбулась тієї думки через страх, що її зараз знудить.

Так само, як Марелос вчинив з нею, так і Санса зараз озвучила _чимало_ погроз та наслідків одним-єдиним ходом. Пані Нілона тепер знала, що вона була на межі вильоту з великої гри, ризикуючи більшим, ніж простою втратою престижу, як Старси в маєтку Онірасів. Санса також довела, що її інформованість була здатна проникнути глибоко в невиказані секрети, ігноруючи захисні маски, не зважаючи на величезні купи фальшивих документів і таємних схованок, що мали приховати сам факт існування Арессо з Браавосу, веселого та невибагливого десятирічного хлопчика, що мешкав у непоказному будиночку в Південному районі, секретного спадкоємця імені Соррерісів та всіх їхніх статків. Малого що два тижні відвідувала офіційно бездітна, турботлива "тітонька", котра була "подругою" матері Арессо... хоча насправді матір та її подруга були однією особою, а дитя було наслідком роману, котрий призвів до народження першої та єдиної дитини в житті Нілони. Санса також показала одночасно її бажання перенести гру на вищий рівень, та можливість маніпуляції, коли мило озвучила те, як Джоффрі подарував хлопцю ляльку.

І нарешті вона таки змогла розтрощити нілонину непохитну впевненість, полишаючи її беззахисною перед пропозицією, від котрої не можна було відмовитись.

Вдова заплющила очі, важко дихаючи, перш ніж втоплено поглянути на Сансу; - Одинадцять років я зберігала це в таємниці, і тепер _нахабна молодь_, котра прибула в місто ледь два роки тому, _розтрощила_ її на друзки, - прошепотіла вона гірко, - Я вважала, що була безплідною, - продовжила вона після хвильки тиші, - Більш ніж два _десятиліття_ спроб в ліжку з отим імбецилом, любим чоловіком, а також безліку коханців, кожен з котрих був гіршим ідіотом за попереднього... нарешті я знайшла надію... - шепотіла вона, перш ніж перерватись.

\- Вибач мене, але я на це не куплюсь, бо бачила, як ти покинула малого рости без матері, - сказала їй Санса, розвертаючись до співрозмовниці.

\- Так, тобі _безумовно_ бракує додаткової солідної порції приниження, - відрізала Нілона, підводячись та підходячи до Санси: - Ти знаєш, що би _вони_ зробили, якби дізнались, що він є моїм незаконнонародженим сином? - запитала вона різко, - Вони б подерли його на клапті та викинули жебрати на смітник менш ніж за тиждень, а всі статки, отримані мною від мого померлого жирного козла-чоловіка, забрала б собі його загребуща рідня, - додала вона, перш ніж Санса встигла відповісти.

Нілона напружено дихала, і дюймі від сансиного обличчя: - Одна справа, коли стара вдова передає своє шляхетне ім'я та багатство в руки молодика, що радуватиме її зір, таке вже траплялось, на щастя були _прецеденти_... але щоб залишити добре ім'я та спадок сину-байстрюку? Залишити прізвище, котре навіть не було її власним до весілля?! _Забудьте назавжди!_ \- вона знову оскалилась, поки її маска остаточно розпадалась.

Сансу насправді зачепила щира злість в словах жінки, вона інколи й не очікувала, що та відреагує _так_ сильно. Мабуть щось з тих думок таки показалось на її обличчі, бо Нілона посміхнулась зневажливо: - Ти сама ще не мала дітей, чи не так? - запитала вона спокійно, - Ні, гадаю, що ні, - вона продовжила, не даючи Сансі відповісти. - Якби таки мала, ти б _зрозуміла_... - матрона наче вже була на межі пояснення, що саме Санса мала б _зрозуміти_, проте натомість просто похитала головою.

\- Жодних масок вже не залишилось, ніщо вже не приховує правди, але не тієї _правди_, що ти шукала, так? Здається тобі ще багато чого вартує навчитись, - додала Нілона із скривленою посмішкою. - Гаразд, озвуч свої вимоги, - сказала вона, заново збираючи потрощені фрагменти своєї постави, відбудовуючи з них сумний фасад, насмішку над тим, що було до того.

Санса легко кивнула: - Ти отримаєш повну четверту частину від марелосових статків, коли Морський Лорд...

\- Ой, залиш свої отруєні дари собі, просто назви умови, і покінчимо з цим всім, - відрізала та суворо.

Санса моргнула, дивлячись на Нілону, поки та жінка нетерпляче перебирала пальцями. _Не хочеш як хочеш,_ подумала дівчина, уважно оглядаючи жінку.

\- Марелос повернеться до міста через кілька тижнів. Ти привселюдно назвеш його монополістом і живою образою браавоським традиціям... ще _до того_, як новини про його злу невдачу на сході стануть надбанням публіки, - сказала Санса, приховуючи окремі деталі.

Вона чимало часу провела, розмірковуючи над своїм уроком, отриманим від Белано та самого Марелоса.

\- Дуже розумно, - зауважила Нілона, промовивши комплімент так, наче то була образа, - Решта родин, що підтримують Марелоса, одразу вирішать, що я маю таємні джерела інформації, і щоб там за халепа не трапилась із Марелосом на сході, то було лише публічна частина якогось грандіозного плану, такого ефективного, що змусив мене поміняти сторону... дехто одразу його зрадить, принаймні найбільш полохливі з його прибічників, але цього вистачить, щоб спричинити лавинний ефект і змусити їх всіх покинути його, одного за іншим, - вона миттєво вирахувала сансин план, так само, як Белано попереднього разу... таки правда, браавоську гру не можна було недооцінювати.

Звичайно, через саму часову структуру плану та затримку в доправленні новин до Морошу, Нілона аж ніяк не могла би попередити Марелоса, це якщо припустити на мить, що вона є найкращою актрисою на білому світі, і що вся ця попередня сцена була лиш черговою виставою.

\- Я провели чимало часу граючи в цю гру, - відповіла Нілона, випереджаючи саме сансине питання, - Я погоджуюсь на ваші умови, - сказала вона, відходячи від огорожі та темніючого обрію, відкинула верх своєї строгої сукні і витягнула одну з так стратегічно припасованих шпильок, вивільняючи приємні оку складки.

Проте перш ніж вона пішла геть, то втупилась крижаним поглядом прямо в сансині очі.

\- Якщо хоч щось трапиться із моїм сином, я звернуть до послуг Чорно-Білого Дому за помстою. Вас було попереджено, - сказала вона таким тоном, наче коментувала другорядний страховий контракт, - Доброї ночі, пані Селіє, - додала жінка, перш ніж рушити геть, її озброєні охоронці одразу оточили матрону, наче прочитавши думки своєї працедавниці щодо маршруту до наступної точки.

Санса провела решту вечора під тою самою перголою, мовчки стискаючи долоні, поки температура навколо падала і темрява охоплювала Потаємне Місто; її свідомість вирувала клубком неспокою.

Тепер все залежить від Джоффрі.

**3  
**

Їхній невеличкий "військовий кабінет" наче посвіжів оманливо свіжим повітрям, коли Санса перекреслила ім'я Белано Оніраса з невеличкої карти міста, легка крива посмішка запанувала на її обличчі, віддзеркалюючи події минулих тижнів.

Виявилось, що Джоффрі взявся за свою частку втілення плану... _з надлишковим ентузіазмом_. Як би її несправжній чоловік не полюбив звичне спокійне життя в Браавосі, заповнене рутинною працею, відвертими виставами та теплими вечорами біля каміна, все ж Джоффрі досі зберігав авантюрну жилку, котра час від часу вимагала відчайдушних дій... на кшталт тих, котрими він збурхав нещасний Морош, практично насолоджуючись процесом. Склади згорали на попіл, підкуплених чиновників перекупали, а ті, що відмовлялись, інакше "зникали", кораблі зненацька отримували діри в борту і тонули в порту, все більше та більше марелосових активів сходило на пси, коли він нарешті прибув до міста маючи намір зустріти їхній торговий флот. Змушений вивільнити деякі приховані активи, невдовзі знищені зусиллями Джоффрі, Марелос врешті дійшов до кількох ризикованих позик в місцевих морошійських лихварів, але й ті кошти вислизали йому крізь пальці, поки Джоффрі продовжував плюндрувати кожну річ, до котрої Марелос торкався, і купець здогадався, що став жертвою невідомого ворога, не гребувавшого легальними, корумпованими чи відверто вбивчими методами.

Санса почувалась дивно від того об'єму сатисфакції, котру вона отримувала від процесу розорення противника. Суттєва частка марелосової імперії вже була втрачена, поки він намагався повернути хід подій, майже як гравець, що програє та вірить в останній _рятівний_ виграш. Вона мала припущення, що частка сатисфакції полягала в тому, як точно вона змогла передбачити дії противника, про котрі раніше _розповідала_ юнаку. Марелос поводив себе як людина, що фізично _не здатна_ визнати поразку, вона зауважила таку його рису із попередніх діянь купця, як і те, що він ніяк не міг _зупинитись_, весь час підвищуючи ставки в надії добитись успіху. Після скручування рук Морського Лорда це видавалось надзвичайною завзятістю, адже його нестримна діяльність в Браавосі продовжувала процес скупання все більшої кількості власності (а отже і впливу). Проте в Мороші, та ж сама завзятість не давала купцю вчасно зупинитись та відійти вбік із незначними втратами, змушуючи натомість битись далі, що приводило до значно більших втрат.

Марелос повернувся в Браавос два тижні тому, і до того часу його щасливий талан наче випарувався в ніщо. Нілона відкрито покинула його в ту мить, як він зійшов на сушу, а коли новини про "Тіневу війну" в Мороші поширились містом - менші родини почали тікати з потопаючого корабля... _Що ж такого знають Сорреріси?_ Люди запитували самих себе.

Та швидко вирішували - що б там не сталось насправді, воно мабуть було значно гірше за втрату суттєвої частки золота, престижу та активів, втрачених Морелосом в Мороші... І що настав час хутко відступити від нього.

Коли Морський Лорд використав зростаючу паніку та нілонину несподівану зраду для посилення тиску на Мофірів, доля Марелоса вже була визначена. Очікувана декларація від Мофірів про їхню підтримку Бравоса та його гордих традицій, а особливо справедливості їхнього славетного Морського Лорда, виявилась останнім цвяхом в труні. Активи та маєтності, марелосові та дому Онірасів заразом (адже останні не встигли вчасно зіскочити вбік), частково перешли у власність Залізного Банку в якості сплати за борги, частково були реквізовані Морським Лордом для зберігання "в спокої", аж допоки справжній потік судових справ, що вирішувались в Палаці, не розподілив рештки між позивачами.

В Браавосі не існувало такого поняття як зрада. Банальне логічне поєднання контрактів, законів та податків, творчо змішане наказом Морського Лорда, могло зробити громадянина жебраком, якщо той не мав достатньо впливових друзів... або якщо згадані друзі не були аж так зайняті спихуванням невдахи вниз зі стрімкого обриву.

\- Про що думаєш, Леді? - запитала жартома Санса у своєї вовчиці. Тварина чимало виросла за попередні місяці, до такого розміру, що вже почала почуватись незручно та стиснено в межах малого внутрішнього подвір'я. Може вона й була великим звіром, та Санса відчувала, що Леді ще не доросла до стану, котрий Джоффрі називав "клаустрофобією". Все ж, вона нудилась із тихою гідністю, її поведінка майже ідеально вкладалась в сансині ідеали. Пропорційна та ладно зшита, біло-сіра лютововчиця, лише ледь менша розміром за робочий стіл, підняла голову і майже делікатно обнюхала Сансу, наче сприймаючи цей ритуал своїм правдивим обов'язком... а по тому знову лягла, позіхаючи.

\- _Гаразд_, завтра зводжу тебе на прогулянку в плавні, - пообіцяла дівчина своїй компаньонці, закочуючи очі, і Леді відповіла тоненьким, приємним муркотом.

_То ти кішка чи вовчиця?_ Запитала Санса із мовчазним, награним роздратуванням, відкриваючи останнього джоффриного листа.

_... врешті-решт прибутки виявились мізерними, купці в Порт Іббені просто проігнорували майже чверть наших товарів... але, якщо врахувати те, як це відсвяткували капітани торгових кораблів, то ти б не здивувалась, якби побачила, як вони святкувала, наче королі! Твої новини про стрімке падіння Марелоса наче запалило весь флот полум'ям, вигнало всі екіпажі на берег в обійми таверн, алкоголю та жінок. Це виглядало, наче ми щойно виграли велику війну._

_Хай там як, я збираюсь відчалили додому через декілька днів, тож цей лист прибуде до тебе якраз перед моїм прибуттям._

_..._

Санса задумливо дивилась на невелику пляму чорнила на початку останнього речення, так наче Джоффрі довгенько тримав перо над папером, коливаючись.

_Я скучив за тобою,_ було там написано, далі йшов розлогий різкий підпис, так наче він раптово вирішив просто закінчити листа.

Щось тепле поширилось сансиним животом, коли вона читала ті останні слова, відчуваючи солодко-сумний укол, коли спробувала уявити, що б Джоффрі міг ще дописати, якби не перервав листа так різко.

Вона відкинулась на спинку крісла, почуваючись ніяково від таких думок, спробувавши розкласти по поличках бурхливі відчуття.

Самоаналіз перервався, коли Леді зненацька повернула голову до дверей, хутро в неї на карку стало дибки, і вовчиця тихо загарчала.

\- Леді? - запитала Санса, підводячись, наче _відчувши_ напругу звіра, коли її компаньйонка підвелась із свого невеликого лігва і загарчала голосніше.

Вигляд Леді прямо _кричав про небезпеку_, і Санса сахнулась назад, руки засудомило, коли на мить вона побачила двоє дверей одночасно, так наче дивилась одночасно двома парами очей замість одної. Вона різко захитала головою та кинулась до невеликої скрині збоку, відчуваючи підганяння через якусь невимовну поспішність, її рухи ставали все впевненішими та різкішими, коли дівчина відчиняла скриню, підживлена якоюсь незвичною рішучістю, і чіпляла на талію пояс з кинджалами, руків'я котрих блищали під світлом лампи.

Раптовий стукіт в двері майже змісив її підстрибнути на місці, і вона доклала зусиль, щоб зберегти звичний тон, запитуючи вголос: - Хто там?

\- Це Адаро, Селіє. Можете вийти на хвильку, якщо ваша ласка? - запитав голос керівника прислуги Дому Дуре, як завжди незворушний.

Санса коливалась, дивлячись на незаряджений легкий арбалет в скрині, перш ніж поглянути на двері: - Все гаразд, пане Адаро? - запитала вона. Його голос звучав розслаблено, проте він _завжди_ звертався до неї, вживаючи звернення "пані", не зважаючи на чисельні спроби переконати старого полишити це.

\- Звичайно, просто є певна справа, що потребує вашої уваги, - прозвучав переконливий голос з-за дверей.

Санса вже почала закривати ляду, коли Леді глухо загарчала, і дівчина ледь не задихнулась від _запаху страху та фальші_ в чоловічому голосі. Санса повторно моргнула, хитнувши головою, схопилась рукою за носа в збентеженні та ледь не звалилась на підлогу; все хутро на тілі Леді миттєво наїжачилось.

Вона використала скриню як опору, стаючи на ноги, не відводячи очей від дверей, та почала заряджати арбалет; серце несамовито тупотіло в грудях, і вона покликала його знову: - Пане Адаро, чи ви _певні_, що все гаразд? - запитала дівчина.

Пауза тривала трохи довше, ніж зазвичай, та враз впевнений голос Адаро відповів: - Звичайно, моя пані. Три вбивці з ножами, може й біль-а-а-агрр... - він замовк, так наче чолов'язі не вистачило повітря, і щось впало за дверима, майже одночасно з сильними ударами по дверях, з-за яких чулись приглушені прокльони.

Санса ледь не задихнулась, навіжено вдихаючи повітря, і весь світ наче почав розчинятись в полі зору. - В мені тече кров королів Півночі, - прошепотіла вона самій собі, коли щось врізалось в замкнені двері, і дівчина глибоко вдихнула, намагаючись опанувати панічний страх.

\- Мене створено, щоб зупинити довгу Ніч, - прошепотіла вона знову, коли щось знову вгатило по дверях; мала завіса майже зламалась від сили поштовху. Повільно, та її руки припинили тремтіти, арбалетний приціл розмився, коли вона перевела погляд на двері, трохи послабивши захват зброї в руках.

Двері перехилились десь на півсекунди, перш ніж розламатись, за ними стало видно трьох чоловіків в каптурах зі стилетами, двоє стояли попереду, і один ззаду. Вбивця закричав, коли арбалетний болт вцілив йому в плече, та впав додолу.

_Я є та, хто полює в заметілі,_ подумала вона та загарчала, а може то була думка Леді?

Решта нападників кинулась всередину. Їхні стилети не відблискували в світлі, вочевидь покриті бурою олією, що поглинала світло. Санса жбурнула арбалет набік і витягнула кинджали, обидва мали широкі леза у вестероському стилі.

\- Леді, _вбий_, - наказала вона, хоча слова були зайвими, бо Леді вже стрибнула, ледь Санса подумала про це, кидаючись на ворога зліва і полишаючи дівчину один-на-один з третім вбивцею, котрий одразу кинувся на неї та спробував заколоти в живіт.

Вона відступила назад, як її вчив Джоффрі протягом цих двох з половиною років постійних тренувань, відхилила укол одним кинджалом і вгатила іншого ворогу прямо в трахею на чистому рефлексі. Чоловік виглядав здивованим, заточившись назад, майже таким же здивованим, якою була сама Санса, коли вона витягнула зброю з рани в супроводі жахливого звуку порізаної плоті.

Отже це так просто, вона щойно вбила свою першу людину.

Найманий вбивця впав на коліна, обома руками намагаючись затиснути рану й стримати кровотечу, та не справлявся, і Санса спостерігала, як він нажахано стікав кров'ю насмерть. Гострий біль налякав її, і вона різко повернула голову, виявивши чергового ворога, що вгатив їй стилет в бік. Дівчина напів заплакала-напів загарчала, різанувши його по зап'ястку, примусивши кинути зброю та відступити на крок. Санса майже зомліла, поглянувши на ніж, котрий досі стирчав з рани одразу під ребрами, але якось змогла зберегти достатньо притомності, щоб відступити на крок, коли той спробував висмикнути стилет з рани; її власні кинджали відреагували в автоматичній контратаці, знову різанувши вбивцю по руці, проливаючи кров на мірійський килим.

Санса заточилась назад, важко дихаючи і концентруючи увагу на ворогу._ Я не помру ту, нізащо,_ думала вона знову і знову, оцінюючи ворога, що хитався перед нею. Арбалетний болт досі стирчав в його плечі, і він притискав одну руку до грудей, спливаючи червоним. Інша рука одразу з'явилась в полі зору, вилетівши з-за спини із новим стилетом, і він вже збирався стрибнути на неї, коли Санса відреагувала.

\- Здавайся і я збережу тобі життя, - промовила вона швидко; чоловік коливався ще декілька секунд, хитаючись, його руки трусились. Він наче знову підійшов до межі, готуючись стрибнути та вбити її, але ті коливання надали Леді додаткового часу; вовчиця нарешті зімкнула щелепи на шиї третього вбивці і крутанула головою. Брутальний _звук_, наче щось порвалось, залунав кімнатою, і вбивця озирнувся, вирячившись на Леді, що спокійно підкрадалась до нього; вовчиця сіла та втупилась на ворога холодним поглядом із червоною мордою.

\- Звичайно, ти можеш піти на корм моїй Леді, - Санса солодко звернулась до чоловіка, зберігаючи бойову стійку, хоч і відчула, як кров витікає збоку, намочивши нічну сорочку, - Ціни на якісне м'ясо в Браавосі й справді _кусаються_, - додала вона, задумливо роздивляючись нападника.

Чоловік кинув кинджал, і Санса ледь чутно зітхнула з полегшенням, розвернулась до ліжка та хутко порізала на смужки шматок якісного тирошійського оксамиту. Вони зойкнула, перев'язуючи рану, переконавшись, що кровотеча зупинена, перш ніж обережно витягнути довге, тонке лезо кинджала, котрі так полюбляли браавосці.

Дівчина закричала, витягнувши його, замотала рану і закінчила останні приготування. Джоффрі мав _сталеву_ впевненість, що їй необхідно вивчити мистецтво першої допомоги, і вона пообіцяла собі ніколи більше не дражнити його порівняннями з мейстерами та їхніми учнями-послушниками.

\- Наймані вбивці, скільки вас було? - запитала вона в асасіна-невдахи, важко моргаючи.

Чолов'яга коливався протягом секунди, менш ніж кивнути, нервово позираючи краєм ока на Леді: - Лише ми троє, моя пані, присягаюсь всіма місяцями, - сказав він швидко. Санса нахмурилась, відчуваючи запах _брехні_ та _облуди_, та враз похитала головою з роздратуванням.

Вона не сказала нічого, коли Леді стрибнула на нього, хапаючи зубами за руку із голосним, диким гарчанням, і чоловік закричав. Леді відступила назад через декілька секунд, затиснувши два пальці в зубах, проте вони майже одразу зникли в її пащі.

\- Скільки вас? - вона запитала знову, борючись із нудотою.

Пальці смакували _чудово_.

\- Ще один! Є ще один, пані! - заверещав невдаха, притискаючи обидві руки до грудей, долі лежачи на підлозі. Їй здалось, що зараз він не збрехав, чи то так здалося Леді? Єдине, чого вона зараз бажала, так це прилягти на хвильку...

\- Поклич його сюди. Зрадиш мені - і наступними втратиш свої яйця, - наказала вона.

Чоловік хутко кивнув, ледь стримуючи сльози, і різко покликав "Феоро". Черговий вбивця в каптурі забіг в кімнату та ще встиг озирнутись, не вірячи очам, перш ніж болт вцілив йому в кишки. Він притулився до стіни, вирячившись широко розкритими очима, коли Санса опустила арбалет, задоволено кивнувши.

Лише коли дівчина переконалась, що небезпеки більше немає, то кинулась до дверей. Там вона знайшла Адаро; легеню старого пробили ударом стилета. Він вже майже не дихав, коли вона допомогла йому спертись на стіну спиною.

Санса здригнулась, ледь стримуючи плач, коли головний служник поглянув їй у вічі. - Арадо, старий дурню, чому? - запитала вона.

\- Хніколи... зхнову... - прохрипів він, через силу відкриваючи повіки.

Стюарт Іннео, як пізніше виявилось, був тихо закритий в своїй кімнаті, в пастці, разом з Феролою-покоївкою. Він витратив майже весь час на спроби вибити власні двері зсередини, підперті меблями ззовні. Коли Іннео нарешті вибрався та добіг до кімнати пані Селії, то виявив, що вона охороняла вдох полонених в каптурах, котрі виглядали значно гірше за неї; досі тепле тіло Адаро лежало на ліжку. Дивний пес пані-власниці принюхався до нього, схвально гавкнувши, і пані Селія посміхнулась, вказавши на двох полонених... один з котрих вже знаходився на межі смерті від втрати крові.

\- Вони потрібні мені живими, - проголосила вона, важко моргнула і виблювала згусток жовчі на підлогу. Дівчина зомліла перш ніж Іннео встиг добігти до неї.

**4  
**

\- Я особисто заріжу його, - Джоффрі повторив вже вшосте.

\- Ти стаєш таким нудним, коли починаєш повторюватись, - зітхнула Санса, вже змучена від логічних вмовлянь. Вона досі почувалась знесиленою, не маючи достатньо сили навіть на базові рухи, на кшталт _ходіння_, і це зводило її з розуму.

Звичайно ж, це мало і деякі переваги.

Джоффрі постановив вже ніколи не полишати її без нагляду, і видавалось, що через її жахливий стан він _непохитно_ вирішив скласти їй компанію біля її власного ліжка, і вдень _і_ вночі. Зберігаючи межі пристойності, звичайно ж, і переважно через бажання доглянути за нею, аніж з _інших_ міркувань... про котрі Санса й досі не знала, що думати, окрім як замкнути конфліктуючі почуття і роздуми всередині уявної скриньки в своїй голові і поки що ігнорувати їх.

\- Ти знаєш браавосців краще за мене, Джоффрі, як гадаєш, Морський лорд дозволить Марелосу просто вислизнути від покарання через спробу вбивства? - запитала вона гірко.

Джоффрі не відповів, відкидуючись спиною на малий диван, котрого притягнув до її ліжка. - Окрім того, він і так вже йшов на дно, перш ніж вчинив _ту_ дурість. Втратив більшість прихильників, половину залишків його статків забрав суд, і тоді він чинить таке... Маю підозру, що він отримає сповна, не лише очікуване жебрацтво, - сказала вона йому. Перший Меч Браавоса особисто прийшов забрати двох бранців-невдах, і Санса не мала сумнівів, що той чоловік вирахує слід прямо до Марелоса Гартіоса.

\- Я мав би передбачити це, - мовив Джоффрі, - Незважаючи на всі продумані плани, та Марелос таки має імпульсивний характер. Це було однією з причин, чому він так напосівся на Морош, не зважаючи, які втрати я причиню його грошам, скільки вкраду, спалю чи перекуплю... все ж, він би це пережив, якби не зрада Нілони. Чудова робота, до речі, - сказав він їй із вдячним поглядом.

\- Дякую, - Санса розцвіла, ігноруючи біль, - Нілона мабуть гадає, що ми володіємо найбільшою, найкомпетентнішою шпигунською мережею у всьому Браавосі, - додала вона із пирханням.

\- Замість купки посередніх інформаторів та одного дуже вправного спеціаліста? - запитав Джоффрі, дражнячи.

\- Саме так, - вона погодилась. Вони трохи помовчали в тиші, перш ніж Джоффрі прочистив горло.

\- Похорон Адаро... відбудеться завтра, - нарешті промовив він.

\- Я піду, - проголосила Санса, тільки й _чекаючи_, що він почав сперечатись.

Її здивувало, коли він промовчав, лише кивнувши їй. - Наші мерці заслуговують шани, - мовив юнак похмуро.

Санса зберігала тишу ще протягом хвильки, перш ніж озвучити те, що наче пекло їй зсередини весь цей час. - Чому він це зробив? Якби він мене не попередив, то мабуть вбивці залишили би його живим, - запитала вона тихенько.

Джоффрі дивився на неї із сумною посмішкою: - Дуре, пам'ятаєш? Адаро також служив і їм, - пояснив він.

\- Ніколи знову, то були останні слова, котрі він промовив, перш ніж його легені залило кро... - Санса не витримала, застогнавши від болю, відчуваючи холод.

Джоффрі й сам глибоко вдихнув, перш ніж продовжити: - Він вже бачив, як Марелос занапастив одну родину, котрій старий служив. І не міг дозволити статись такому ж вдруге, - пояснював він.

\- Це нечесно, - прошепотіла Санса.

Вони ще трохи посиділи посеред тиші, аж враз Санса зморщилась, перевертаючись в ліжку, правий бік наче пік вогнем, коли вона спробувала заритись глибше в ковдри. Клімат в Браавосі поступово холоднішав з кожним новим днем.

Джоффрі набурмосився, подивившись на неї, так наче щойно скуштував чогось огидного на смак: - Я...

\- Заріжу його особисто, я _чула_! - сказала Санса роздратовано, - Ти вже взяв собі за звичку такий спосіб вирішення проблем, це недобре, - мовила вона, по секрету рада через легку зміну теми.

\- А ти маєш звичку повчати мене, якщо щось йде не по твоєму плану, - сказав він із характерною нестримною кривою посмішкою.

Санса вже хотіла відрізати у відповідь, але виявила, що занадто стомилась, щоб перейматись. - Мені занадто холодно, щоб ще сперечатись, - пробурчала дівчина, перевертаючись на інший бік.

Вона затривала подиз, відчувши вагу на ліжку, і обернула голову, побачивши Джоффрі біля себе; його приємне тепло огортало її, хоча він коливався, лише злегка обійнявши її руками. Не зважаючи на його посмішку, Санса подумала, що наче може бачити шось ламке всередині нього.

Вона нічого не сказала, натомість розвернулась в його обіймах і притулилась до грудей, безсоромно крадучи чуже тепло.

**5  
**

Санса обережно бавилась з Леді посеред внутрішнього дворику, насолоджуючись поверненням сили, коли Джоффрі прибув із добрими новинами. Вона виробила новонабутий потяг до атлетизму власного тіла, і важко працювала над поверненням у норму, в той стан, котрий Джоффрі визнав достатнім після місяців важкої праці над собою.

\- Сансо, все скінчено, - вигукнув він, шкірячись на всі зуби.

Все раптово закінчилось. Змови та маніпуляції, переляк та сюрпризи, інтриги, котрі зайняли більшу частину цього року. Різко та несподівано.

Джоффрі вважав це прийнятним, і в загальному в руслі звичного плину подій, хоча мав сумнів, чи Санса не сприйме новину, радше розчарувавшись.

\- Що? Як? - запитала вона поспіхом.

\- Вони знайшли Марелоса догори пузом в Каналі Героїв, із дюжиною колотих ран на спині, - відповів Джоффрі, навіть не намагаючись приховати тріумф в голосі.

\- Як іронічно, - їдко прокоментувала Санса, досі оговтуючись від несподіваної новини, поки Джоффрі не схопив її та почав кружляти з нею, як з лялькою. Вона засміялась проти бажання та подивилась на Джоффрі з підозрілим вогником в очах, коли він нарешті поставив її на землю. Юнак швидко прибрав руки, так наче засоромився своєї поведінки, і Санса відвела погляд. Вона й сама не знала, чому почала тримати між ними дистанцію після його повернення, але виявила, що ніяк не може нічого з собою вдіяти.

\- А ти часом до цього не причетний? - запитала вона з докором.

\- Анітрішечки! Якби то був я, то тіло б взагалі не знайшли, - сказав він, піднімаючи руки в удаваному захисті, аж _болісно_ чесний.

\- І це лише робить все ще кращим? - запитала вона, проте не змогла втриматись, і сама всміхнулась.

\- Прошу? - запитав юнак у відповідь.

Санса лише пирхнула у відповідь, розвернулась навколо і взяла невеликий предмет, обгорнутий шматком білої тканини. - Вважаю, що це тепер має хоч якийсь сенс, - сказала вона, передаючи згорток Джоффрі в руки.

\- Га? - запитав Джоффрі, розвертаючи тканину.

\- Перший Меч приніс ось це зранку, сказав, що це дарунок від Морського Лорда, - пояснила дівчина, поки Джоффрі роздивлявся дивний, вигнутий кинджал. Вона відверто здивувалась, коли юнак почав реготати на весь голос.

\- Це ж _танто_, - сказав він, перериваючись черговим приступом сміху, так наче це щось пояснювало.

Мабуть Джоффрі зауважив вираз її обличчя, бо одразу пояснив, тримаючи довгий кинджал наче дорогоцінну реліквію: - Це ї-тійська зброя... мабуть найкраще перекласти назву як "короткий меч". Ї-тійська. Розумієш? - запитав він у захваті.

Санса роздивлялась меча ще з кілька секунд, перш ніж підвести догори брову: - Вони вбили його зброєю з його ж власної колекції? - нарешті запитала вона.

\- Ніхто не може звинуватити браавосців у відсутності почуття гумору, - сказав Джоффрі із захопленням.

\- Як мило, - Санса чомусь образилась.

**6  
**

Смерть Марелоса не спричинила справжньої тіневої війни в місті, чого боялась Санса. Хоча Джоффрі припускав, що це через те, як саме розвивались події після загибелі монополіста-невдахи. Те, як Перший Меч Браавоса, зазвичай спокійний як слон, зараз бундючно крокував вулицями, не залишало інших здогадок щодо того, _хто_ саме виконав смертний присуд. Посмішка, котра в швидше пасувала нахабному браву, не сходила з обличчя Першого Меча ще не один _тиждень_ по тому, і якщо хтось і мав якісь сумніви, то вони швидко розчинились, коли той самий чоловік зробив широкий жест, подарувавши зразок ї-тійської зброї кожній родині, зацікавленій в марелосовій долі.

Зброї, взятої прямо із приватної колекції торгового короля.

Сталось що сталось, і без політичного тиску з боку Соррерісів (а пізніше й Мофірів також) виглядало на те, що Морський Лорд сповна вивільнив всі п'ятнадцять років ледь прихованого гніву на того чоловіка, використавши невдалу спробу вбивства Санси як привід отримати те, чого давно прагнув. Син Марелоса та декілька останніх союзників сидіти нижче трави, тихіше води, намагаючись діяти якомога непомітніше, але було сумнівно, чи навіть це могло їм допомогли, адже син успадкував й батьковий борг, як єдиний нащадок... і морошійські лихварі вже не один _тиждень_ вимагали його голови. Джоффрі припускав, що той чоловік врешті-решт втратить останні залізні марки.

Життя поступово повернулось... не зовсім до норми. По-перше, Консорціум Тремтливого Моря вийшов на передній план як головний гравець у північній торгівлі, поглинувши місце Марелоса, як іронічно. По-друге, як найвпливовіша сім'я серед засновників, вони разом, Джоффрі та Санса, раптово опинились в зоні інтересів та уваги чи не половини міста... а також отримали таку неймовірну кількість залізних марок, що Джоффрі вже й не знав, що робити з ними, окрім придумування навіжених нездійсненних схем на кшталт якось "викарбувати" всі ті гроші у власній душі, щоб забрати їх в наступне життя.

Також сталось дещо... дивне на рахунок його відносин із Сансою, від часу смерті Марелоса та повернення з Морошу, _щоб_ не було причиною. Мовчання неприродно розтягувалось, і вони часто уникали зустрічатись поглядами... іноді вони навіть по черзі ловили одна одного на тому, що потайки дивляться на свою пару, думаючи, що їх не бачать... це насправді тривожило, та Джоффрі не знав, що з цим робити.

Новини з Вестероса постійно оновлювались, і Джоффрі із здивуванням дізнався, що "лорди-рокошани Долини", коаліція наймогутніших васалів Арринів, прихилилась на бік короля Станніса. Король вийшов із Долини разом з цілим пішим військом та кількома тисячами лицарів, котрих він повів у бій з чималою ефективністю, напосівшись на Королівські землі і взявши в облогу саму Королівська Гавань. Жодного слова про долю Лізи Аррен не було чути, проте чутки розповідали, що лорд Ройс став лордом-протектором юного Робіна Аррина... з усіма зловісними висновками від цього факту.

Облога виявилась короткотривалою, бо Станніс почав натиск на стіни майже одразу, як прибув до мурів міста. До того часу Річкові землі перетворились на сплюндровану пустку, вимордовану голодом, і Ріверран впав перед ворогом. Захистом керував Робб Старк, і він повів рештки своїх людей у збройний прорив на північ того королівства...

Джоффрі мав визнати перед самим собою, що Станніс таки й справді є власником сталевих яєць, бо останній Баратеон пішов ва-банк на столицю за всією міццю Долини замість втрати часу в тій багнистій смертельній пастці, котрою стали Річкові землі. Згідно всіх доповідей, всі села там були попалені та спорожнілі, твердині зруйновані чи пограбовані, а річки текли не водою, а гниллю та брудом... здається там вже не залишилось нічого вцілілого взагалі, чи принаймні такого, за що б вартувало проливати кров.

Як би там не було, облога столиці виявилась вдалою, і коли Станніс натиснув на лордів-королеземців, їм не залишалось нічого іншого, окрім як скоритись, додавши свої сили до його власних. Взяття Королівської Гавані було справді геніальним ходом, хоч це й призвело до розділення станнісових сил навпіл, та все ж він тепер мав в руках обох дітей-Старків, Ар'ю та Брана; хлопця негайно заручили із леді Ширін Баратеон, навічно зцементовуючи лояльність Півночі, єдиного королівства, котре одразу й беззаперечно виступило на його боці.

Проте доля була не така прихильна до короля Томмена та його сестри... чутки були... неоднозначними. Єдине, в чому Джоффрі був певен на всі сто, так це те, що вони були мертві. Дехто казав, що Серсея особисто влила їм отруту до рота, щоб Станніс не захопив їх, інші ж стверджували, що Станніс та його руда відьма спалили їх всередині септи Бейлора...

Джоффрі... _сумнівався_, що Станніс так вчинив цього разу. Маючи стількох лордів під своїм прапором, видавалось, що Мелісандра з Асшаю не мала б мати такого сильного впливу на короля... але з магією все було можливо. Наскільки він знав, існувало закляття, котрим вона контролювала майбутнього короля об'єднаного Вестеросу, проте він він старався думати про це якнайменше.

Хай там як, та без очевидної фігури на троні, видавалось, що Ланністери балансують на межі колапсу. Західні землі досі тримались докупи завдяки залізній руці Тайвіна, але юнак підозрював, що це триватиме лише до смерті його діда... одна випадкова стріла на полі бою і західна потуга розвалиться, наче замок із дерев'яних кубиків. От сила Тиреллів, безперечно, вже почала розвалюватись, їхні васали тікали з табору та повертались до своїх замків глупою ніччю. Після того, як Станніс захопив одразу Магрері Тирелл та Королеву Шипів - видавалось, що Тирелли не мали жодних сил зупинити паніку васалів-втікачів, окрім як напустити на них гнів лорда Рандила Тарлі, що дало лише короткотривалий ефект, як Джоффрі дізнався. Авторитет Тиреллів, здається, ще більше захитався після того, плюс після смерті Томмена Маргері стала вдовою, а отже жодних династичних зв'язків з Ланністерами вже не залишилось... і, враховуючи репутацію того дому, сама можливість їхнього альянсу зі Станнісом зменшувала їхні сили, навіть якщо насправді таких перемовин і не велось... звичайно, фатальним ударом для їхньої влади була сама можливість того, що Королева Шипів _вже_ змовилась із Станнісом. Оленна Тирелл безперечно була здатна вести перемовини за спиною власного сина, не зважаючи на його думку, а Станніс мав її _при_ собі...

Перспективи закінчення Війни Чотирьох Королів вже проглядались, але переможець ще не був очевидним. Проте ніхто не міг такого сказати про Бейлона Грейджоя; той і далі плюндруватиме західні береги Вестеросу, аж поки вцілілі доми не об'єднаються і не зітруть Залізні острови до скельною основи в океані...

Джоффрі похитав головою, заходячи до кравецької крамниці. Він почувався, наче заходить в зброярню Фортеці Світанку перед початком чергового бою...

**7  
**

Він спробував заспокоїтись, дивлячись в дзеркало та проводячи рукою по чорній камізельці, котру вдягнув поверх вишуканого жупана. Срібні ґудзики видавались чудовим додатком, хоча загальне враження від одягу було аж занадто показним, як на його смак, незважаючи на те, що там переважали в основному чорна та синя барви... Браавоські швачки вміли зробити навіть _чорне_ занадто яскравим, як йому здавалось. Все ж, показний вигляд якраз пасував до сьогоднішньої події, і він рішуча схопив маску, прив'язавши її нитками до обличчя.

Юнак ще раз глибоко вдихнув, перш ніж рушити до сансиної кімнати, і заколивався на мить, перш ніш ввічливо постукати. Двері нещодавно додатково підсилили, щоб _ніхто_ не міг зайти всередину без її дозволу.

\- Заходь, тут відчинено, - пролунав її голос з-за дверей, і Джоффрі відкрив їх, побачивши Сансу, що роздивлялась себе у дзеркалі, хутко випрямляючи непомітні сторонньому оку складки на гладеньких обрисах сукні.

\- Як я виглядаю? - запитала вона, обертаючись та ховаючи нервову посмішку.

\- Надзвичайно, - ледь видихнув Джоффрі. Її сукня виглядала сумішшю вестероського та браавоського стилів, чорне та зелене вигравало, пересікаючись лініями срібних ниток, що зшивали сукню докупи. Руде волосся аж наче горіло вогнем у контрасті, вільно спадаючи хвилями навколо голови, а шию облямовувало...

\- Дракаріо перевершив сам себе з цим хутром, - пробурмотів Джоффрі, посміхаючись та дивлячись на сліпуче-білу горжетку навколо дівочої шийки, поплямовану чорними цятками.

\- Я мала довгу розмову з Тейєю, - мовила Санса із хитрою посмішкою, уникаючи поглядом його очей, поки вдягала власну маску.

\- Песець, тобі пасує, - бовкунув Джоффрі, переминаючи пальцями.

\- Дякую, - відповіла вона зухвало, - Твоя тобі теж... хоча й не дивує, - додала дівчина із смішком.

\- Я можу викликати містичного лева силою думки, Сансо, тож якщо і є якийсь звір, що мені пасує, то це він, - сказав він сухо.

Вона підняла руки в удаваному захисті: - Справедливо, але хіба сама ідея масок не передбачає того, щоб нас не впізнавали? Це буде важко втілити, коли ти ходитимеш з геральдичним знаком дому Старсів на голові, - зауважила дівчина.

\- Та всі й так знатимуть, хто ми є, - сказав він із кривим виразом обличчя.

Санса дивилась на нього ще з мить, і таке звичне в останні дні неспокійне напруження почало огортати кімнату, перш ніж Джоффрі вийшов назовні. Вона невдовзі приєдналась до нього, зустрівши біля головної брами.

Джоффрі злегка повів плечима, дивлячись на двері, перш ніж раптово признатись: - Сансо, я... Є одна річ, котру я... - він замовк, одночасно проклинаючи та благословляючи маску. Під нею не було видно сансиного обличчя, і юнак мав припущення, що це була одна з причин, чому він мав вибовкати все прямо зараз, щоб вберегти себе від виду сансиного обличчя, перекошеного в жаху та шоці.

\- Дихай глибше, Джоффрі, просто вислови, що хочеш, - сказала вона з відтінком гумору, за маскою були видимі лише її очі.

Він двічі похитав головою, відійшов від неї і втупився поглядом в стелю. Якщо подумати, то він і не знав, як же не розповів їй всього ще на тій галявині, перш ніж вона приєдналась до Пурпуру. Це могло спрацювати як шокотерапія, спосіб переконати її дозволити юнаку вчинити самогубство і стерти їй пам'ять... проте зараз він був щиро вдячний, що таки не зробив того. Врешті-решт, він і не мав підходящого моменту, щоб признатись...

Чи він просто відкладав неминуче на потім.

Відкладав те, що збирається сказати зараз.

_Ні. Більше жодної брехні, це... все це..._ думав він хаотично, ще раз глибоко вдихаючи. Врешті, почекавши ще хвильку, він болісно прошепотів.

\- Я байстрюк, - мовив він сухим монотонним голосом, не дивлячись на неї.

\- Певна, що Марелос поділяв цю точку зору, - пожартувала вона.

\- Ні, Сансо. Я маю на увазі, що я не син короля Роберта. Хоч Мізинець і був ницим покидьком, та його махінації ґрунтувались на правді. Я... Я син Джеймі та Серсеї Ланністерів, - сказав він їй, кожне нове слово наче спричиняло колоту рану в його грудях.

Санса аж задихнулась, і Джоффрі не зміг стриматись, розвертаючись до неї. Вона тримала розчепірену долоню на грудях, мовчки дивлячись на нього, перш ніж один раз голосно кашлянула.

\- Здається наша Ферола додала _занадто_ багато гострих спецій в наш обід, - сказала вона, потираючи шию рукою.

\- ... Ти кепкуєш з мене, - бокнув Джоффрі ошелешено.

\- Справді, Джоффрі? І це після всього, що ти мені розповів? Та ти ж практично волав про це, коли розповідав про бейлішеві інтриги і про те, як мій батько завжди ловився на гачок... чесно, я очікувала , що ти все озвучиш значно раніше, - пояснила вона роздратовано.

Джоффрі застиг нерухомо, і був вдячний масці, котра приховала обличчя, бо лише відкрив мовчки рота для відповіді й закрив, не маючи слів. І так знову і знову.

Нарешті він спромігся: - І це тебе не турбує? - запитав він, не вірячи вухам.

\- _Справді?_ \- запитала вона у відповідь із натяком на справжній гнів, - Ми обоє є магічними ожившими бойовими механізмами, створеними для порятунку всього живого, безсмертними, що воскресають після чергової смерті для продовження майже безнадійної війни проти сутностей, що існують поза межами нашого розуміння... - карбувала вона слова, перш ніж різко змінити тон. - Ой, твоїм батько є Джеймі Ланінстер, йой, це ж _все міняє!_ \- закінчила вона, ляснувши себе долонею по лобі, від чого маска песця трошки зсунулась набік; сарказм був таким насиченим, що Джоффрі майже відчув його запах в повітрі.

Він дивився на неї протягом, як це здавалось, вічності, перш ніж промовив: - Тебе й справді це не хвилює? - запитав він знову тонким голосом.

Санса знову мовчки подивилась на нього, щось обмірковуючи під захистом маски. Вона кивнула сама собі, майже непомітно, перш ніж рушити до нього. - Забудь про Пурпур та про білих блукачів, хоч на мить. Забудь про свою кляту місію і про титули і про батьків і про все інше, - сказала вона, дивлячись прямо в очі через обидві маски, - Ти _подобаєшся_ мені, Джоффрі, Джофф, Йоннел, Баратеон, Ланністер, Старс, - дівчина не переводила подиху, продовжуючи, - Срібний Лицар, Тінь, Генерал, Король-байстрюк, Командир Світанку, _Велламо-легенда_. Мені. Без. Різниці, - вона розділяла слова легкими поштовхали руки по джоффриних грудях, - Тож закарбуй цей _факт_ собі в своїй впертій _голові_, візьми мене попід руку і поведи на фестиваль, поки ми ще не спізнились, - владно проголосила Санса, підставляючи лікоть і майже вдаряючи ним юнака в живіт.

Джоффрі просто дивився на неї.

\- Ну ж бо? - наполягла вона, посилюючи тиск ліктем на шлунок.

Джоффрі взяв її під руку.

**8  
**

Довгий Канал був _переповнений_ гондолами та малими яхтами, кожна екзотичніша за попередню, коли цілі родини прикрашали свої кораблики поза певну розумну межу; золоті облямівки та навіть _самоцвіти_ рясно вкривали більші судна багатіїв (так звані "кораблі втіхи"), на чиїх палубах танцювали люди; мелодії бардів та менестрелів наповнювали повітря атмосферою веселощів. Іннео вів їхню гондолу так, наче вона була королевою посеред княжого почту, не зважаючи на її відносно скромне декорування. М'язистий стюарт зайняв місце Адаро по смерті старого, наче врочисто заступивши на пост, і з того часу намагався надавати послуги якнайкраще, як лише міг. Санса зберігала мовчанку після тієї промови в домі Дуре, наче жаліючи через це, а може й якої іншої причини, того Джоффрі не знав. Він знав одне - коли б він не поглянув на неї, то одразу відчував, наче розпечена лава починає підніматись гортанню, і Санса здається все частіше перетиналась з ним поглядом, ніж будь-коли до того.

Джоффрі відкинувся на спинку сидіння, коли вони пропливали повз переповнений "корабель втіхи", а захмелілі пасажири махали приязно до їхньої гондоли, і корабельний менестрель заспівав веселу пісеньку вульгарною валірійською мовою. Санса помахала їм у відповідь, сміючись, коли одного з тих сп'янілих добродіїв раптово схопили за плечі і потягнули до центру палуби в гущавину того, що обіцяло бути ніччю, сповненої насолоди.

Ніч і справді починалась, адже сонце якраз заховалось за вітрозахисними пагорбами, що оточували Браавос. - Їм би краще якомога швидше причалити до берега, інакше охоронці будуть мати клопіт виловлювати захмелілих гостей з каналу протягом всієї ночі, - зауважив Джоффрі.

\- Вважаю, що вже запізно для цього, - відповіла Санса з пирханням, коли корабель наблизився до кількох піщаних кіс. Вони були звичною загрозою для навігації в найстаріших каналах...

\- Виглядає, наче це їх не зупинить, - зареготав Джоффі, зауваживши нову порцію охочих приєднатись до свята, котрі чекали на сходження на борт, стоячи на пірсі, озброєні пляшками, винними міхами та вбрані в розмаїття масок у вигляді звірів, птахів та навіть кораблів. Якість виконання личин різнилась, але цього дня в Браавосі ніхто на це не зважав. Багатій чи бідняк, аристократ чи простолюдин, всі будуть рівними під своїми масками, коли опівночі Титан прореве свій клич.

\- Може й нам варто приєднатись до них? - зненацька запитав Джоффрі, але отримав у відповідь лише заперечливий рух сансиної голови.

\- Я певна, що винарня Морського Лорда є кращим вибором, - сказала вона через мить, так наче щойно вирішувала надзвичайно важливе завдання.

\- ... Я _знав_, що недарма привіз тебе сюди, - Джоффрі відповів таким тоном, наче зробив визначне відкриття.

Вони сміялись, поки Іннео продовжував штовхати човника вперед, стоячи ззаду, проте невдовзі незручна, неприємна мовчанка знову схопила їх своїми пазурами.

Джоффрі прикусив язика, відчувши, наче зграя метеликів всередині живота розлетілась всім тілом, напружуючи м'язи, поки тиша поступово ставала все більш _гнітючою_. Він дивився на інші кораблі, коли вони допливли до внутрішньої лагуни, та він просто _знав_ та й все, що Санса відчувала теж саме, піддавшись такому ж незвичному _відчуттю_.

Його губи зарухались швидше, ніж він встиг відреагувати: - Якби я розповів тобі... Там, на тій галявині, якби я розповів тобі правду про моє походження, ти б все одно погодилась приєднатись до мене? - зненацька вихопилось в нього.

Юнак й далі спостерігав, як кораблі пропливали повз, освітлені олійними лампами та барвисто декоровані тканинними смужками; тиша раптово вхопила його за серце, перш ніж її відігнав сансиний голос.

\- Я не знаю... припускаю, що так, - в голосі чулась справжня мудрість, і Джоффрі обернувся до неї.

Санса досі роздивлялась кораблі по той бік лагуни, дослухаючись до гомону пасажирів, котрих несло тихими водами до маєтків великих домів, що оточували серце Браавосу. - Якщо чесно, мені вже важко пригадувати, як це... як все було до того, як ми познайомились, - призналась дівчина.

\- Як так? - запитав Джоффрі.

\- Стільки всього трапилось... а пройшло ж всього декілька років з часу, як ми прибули до Браавосу, насправді ще й трьох не пройшло... я знищувала на порох старі роди, плела схеми та інтриги, втекла від свого власного батька... я _вбила_ людину... і все ж... - вона затнулась, дівочий голос звучав не голосніше за шепіт, - Сталось щось важливе, ще до того навіть, як ми сіли на того корабля в Королівській Гавані, - додала вона.

\- Пурпур? Коли Світлорев... - Джоффрі замовк із коротким тихим зойком.

\- Ні, ще раніше, - пояснила вона, розвертаючи до нього обличчя, сяючи очима крізь маску песця. - Здається, наче... здається, що справжній Сансі Старк таки врізали горло, там, попід бійницями на краю Червоного замку, її тіло жбурнули в глибини Чорноводної затоки разом з тілами брата та сестри... - промовила вона зловісно, швидко моргаючи. - Це звучить, наче якась маячня? - запитала вона глухим голосом.

\- Ні. Ні, заради богів, - відповів Джоффрі, відчуваючи, як йому пересохло горло.

_Заради всіх Богів та тих невідомих, хто створив Пурпур, я розумію,_ подумав він.

Він взяв її за руку, їхні пальці переплелись, коли гондола повернула на північ, повз канали, що вели до багряної гавані і далі на схід, до центру сили, що домінував над Браавосом.

Джоффрі усвідомив, вкриваючись гусячою шкірою, що тиша стала ще _нестерпнішою_. Він не міг припинити дивитись на Сансу кутиком ока, і здавалось, що вони не може також... Але жоден із них не зміг _промовити_ ані слова про це! Її нігті дряпали його шкіру, і Джоффрі трішки посовався, коли наче якась неприродна хвиля тепла вдарила по Секретному Місту.

\- Дивись, он палац Морського Лорда! - проголосив він, наче якийсь третій син заплотного лицаря, вказуючи на величну, неймовірну споруду з мармуру та базальту, що вивищувалась на вершині найвищого в місті пагорбу, поплямована фігурними вікнами у формі кораблів. Величезні, просторі балкони оточували зовнішній фасад, і сотні ліхтарів з китовим жиром звисали з них.

\- Це... він? - запитала Санса, наче з болем, усвідомлюючи на половині питання, яким дурним воно було. Її нігті ще сильніше впились в його долоню, коли гондола _нарешті_ досягла пірсу, одного з багатьох; чи то Морський Лорд володів приватною армадою малих суден, а чи половина Браавосу припливла сьогодні сюди на фестиваль.

\- Йдемо? - запитав Джоффрі, підводячись та раптово розуміючи, що вони й досі тримаються за руки, і було б зайвим запропонувати взятись під лікоть.

\- Так, - просто відповіла Санса.

_Що ж це в біса коїться з цим світом?!_ Думав Джоффрі, коли вони зійшли на берег з гондоли.

\- Я можу повести гондолу маленькою прогулянкою навколо палацу, пане Йонелл, пані Селіє, - вишукано запропонував Іннео, - Ми можемо здійснити декілька кіл, і майже не запізнимось... адже з сьогоднішнім місяцем видимість буде... низькою... - додав він, кутики його губ піднялись у виразі задоволеної впевненості.

\- Ні! - вигукнули вони одночасно, лише щоб одразу позакривати роти, подивившись один на одну.

Іннео мав збентежений вигляд: - ... Звичайно, звичайно. В палаці також знаходиться чимало кімнат...

\- Іннео... - вигукнув Джоффрі.

\- ...Просто рушай собі! - закінчила Санса.

\- Звичайно! Як скажете! - відповів стюарт з вишуканим поклоном та відштовхнувся від берегу, пливучи геть, маючи вигляд найвеселішої людини в цілому Браавосі.

\- Яка нахабність, - промовила Санса.

\- А він _зухвалий_, - погодився Джоффрі.

Тиша наче насміхалась над їхніми нездалими спробами.

_Може ще не пізно покликати його назад?_ Зашепотів зрадливий голосок всередині голови юнака.

Вони пішли в напрямі звуків музики, не кажучи ані слова.

**9  
**

\- Йонелле! Селіє! Дайте я вас розцілую! - заволав гладкий чоловік із величезною, злегка нахиленою, перевернутою догори дригом маскою левіафана. Дві звичні компаньйонки були вбрані у вільні сукні з вирізами, через що Джоффрі замислився, як це в біса вони не замерзають в такому вбранні.

Відповідь на питання стала очевидною, коли обидві ближче притиснулись до чолов'яги, коли порив прохолодного вітру обдув їхні принади.

\- Це, вочевидь, Лазоно? - запитав юнак з гумором, і огрядний лоратієць зареготав гучним голосом. Морські Сади формально були приватною власністю теперішнього Морського Лорда, хоча на практиці то було місце, де він приймав закордонні делегації чи інших впливових гостей. І звичайно ж, саме тут збиралась еліта міста для святкування Фестивалю Зняття Масок. Морські Сади простяглись впритул біля палацу, але з'єднувались із ним лише одним кам'яним мостом, маючи власні пірси. Це місце буяло різноманітними дивними та екзотичними рослинами і деревами, привезеними зі всіх місцин вздовж північних торгових шляхів, тож вони могли виживати в браавоському кліматі.

\- Тобі ж відомо, що твій левіафан висить догори дригом? - запитала купця Санса, і Лазоно подивився на одну куртизанку, а тому на іншу; дівиці захихотіли, ховаючись за своїми соколиними масками.

\- Вони сказали, що все гаразд! Зрада! - заволав Лазоно, притискаючи дівиць ще міцніше; вони захихотіли ще голосніше від того, а Джоффрі лише похитав головою.

Видавалось, що святкування вже почалось, подумав юнак, роздивляючись чоловіків та жінок, що гуляли в глибині Садів, чисельні зграйки служниць пробігали мостом щохвилини, розносячи напої та велике розмаїття страв в малих порція, достатніх, що можна було тримати посуд однією рукою.

Санса виглядала заінтригованою, прихиляючись вперед: - Я маю спитати, чи ти й справді використовуєш того зігнутого меча...

\- _Танто_, - Джоффрі поправив її.

\- ... як столового ножа? - запитала вона в торговця, ігноруючи хлопця. Санса могла зрозуміти сатисфакцію Лазоно після мареласової смерті, але їсти з того предмету, котрим можливо й вбили їхнього ворога, здавалось дикунством, хоч її погляди й суттєво розширились за останні роки.

\- Я не _їм_ з нього, - сказав їй Лазоно ображено, - Проте я _використовую_ того кинджала, щоб різати сире м'ясо на кухні, - пояснив він.

Санса голосно пирхнула, коли Джоффрі по-доброму похитав головою: - Лазоно, ти ще той варвар, я знаю людей, котрих би шляк трафив, якби вони дізнались, що ти зробив танто _інструментом різника_, - сказав він, намагаючись приховати веселощі в голосі.

Лазоно невинно знизав плечима, перш ніж підійшов на крок та прошепотів: - Якщо серйозно, щиро вдячний вам, що ви покінчили з тим _покидьком_. Моя вічна вдячність належить дому Старсів, - останні слова він проголосив наче якусь клятву, і наскільки Джоффрі знав лоратійців, так воно й було насправді.

Джоффрі та Санса кивнули з повагою, і Лазоно повернувся до звичного розкутого стану, підштовхуючи свої куртизанок перед собою: - Кажуть, що в Морського Лорда десь тут є чимала кількість зручних кімнат... - бурмотів купець, рухаючись в бік моста.

\- Він такий щасливий, - Санса прошепотіла із захватом, коли вони рушили назад до зібрання гостей, рука під руку.

\- Не можу винити його в цьому, - відповів Джоффрі, крокуючи; після того, як вони попрощались з Лазоно, та клята напруга знову напосілась на хлопця. Санса напружено дихала аж до того благословенного моменту, коли вони підійшли до інших гостей, з котрими могли перекинутись словом.

Вони зустріли Дракаріо та Тейю Винерисів біля садової огорожі; пані Венерис було видно здалеку завдяки коштовному розкішному хутру, що спадало їй з плечей. Дракаріо мав підозріло веселий вигляд, і Джоффрі розгадав причину цього, коли зауважив легке затинання в словах співрозмовника. Зазвичай суворий чолов'яга був незвично радий зустріти юнака, нагородивши його чималою кількістю анекдотів про свої успішні справи у Білій Гавані. Санса була поблизу, хвилюючись більше ніж зазвичай, коли та щось шепотіла дівчині на вухо.

\- ... Звичайно, тепер, коли ціла армія _дичаків_ перелилась через Стіну, видається розумнішим пошукати якихось інших портів. Зараз, після смерті Марелоса, вже мають бути доступними і лоратійські постачальники, - Дракаріо пояснював свої плани.

\- Заждіть, що? - Джоффрі перебив його.

Дракаріо набув збентеженого вигляду: - Лорат. Сам острів може й бідний на залізо, але в навколишніх горах...

\- Ні, ні, здичавілі _вторгнулись_ на Північ? - перепитав юнак схвильовано.

Дракаріо знизав плечима: - Так _кажуть_. Декілька зграй наскочників вже просочились глибоко в королівство, а ще кажуть, що величезна потуга, десятки тисяч, налетіли на Чорний Замок наче лавина десь зо два тижні тому... чи принаймні тій новині було зо два тижні, коли вона досягла міста, - Дракаріо продовжив, - Останній Прихисток готується до облоги, і всі в Білій Гавані, що мають хоч декілька срібних оленів в кишені, зараз намагаються сісти на кораблі для втечі, - сказав він.

Джоффрі наче заціпило, аж враз нагодилась Санса разом з Тейєю, обидві хихотіли як малі дівчата з якогось жарту. Санса одразу якось змогла прочитати його стан навіть через маску, і хутко підійшла ближче.

\- Що трапилось? - запитала вона.

\- Нова війна у Вестеросі, здичавілі перетнули Стіну, і лише боги знають, що ще сталось, - відповів він, зітхаючи.

Санса моргнула, опустивши очі до землі, перш ніж перевести подих: - Маю припущення, що з часом ми дізнаємось більше... і будемо мати більше мороки в майбутньому, - сказала вона з натяком.

\- Так, - відповів Джоффрі, скривившись. Вони знали, що щось подібне мало статись, рано чи пізно. Через натиск блукачів з півночі - здичавілі мали малий вибір дій, щоб вижити. Порівнюючи напівпризабуті спогади про Нічну Варту та про білих блукачів з їхніми мертвими слугами... Джоффрі знав точно, якого б ворога собі обрав. Принаймні тепер вони знали точну дату цієї події: рівно три з половиною роки після "пробудження".

Невдовзі Старси рушили далі, зустрічаючи інших друзів та торгових партнерів, котрих вони збирали коло себе протягом майже трьох років перебування в Браавосі... а також стали найвпливовішою з родин в складі Консорціуму Тремтливого Моря. Джоіфрі почувався злегка некомфортно, пригадуючи напівзабуті дні з перших життів і те, як він поринав на повну в бенкети та безглузді (а також часто садистичні) вистави, де всі присутні безумовно корились його слову. Санса почувалась очевидно вільніше, відсіюючи лестощі та брехню від справжніх слів, не виказуючи різкості чи образи. Здається всі присутні знали, хто є хто, не зважаючи на маски, і на цьому рівні браавоського суспільства це не було складним.

\- Мушу вибачитись перед вами за те, як наше місто поставилось до вас, пане Йоннеле, пані Селіє, - мовив чоловік в масці, що зображувала суворе обличчя Титану Браавоса. В кількох кроках від нього стояв озброєний брав в масці оперного персонажа.

\- Ваша екселенціє, - Джоффрі вклонився перед Морським Лордом Браавоса.

\- Будь ласка, без цього всього. Сьогодні я лише ваш друг, - вишукано відповів чоловік, з розумінням подивившись на Сансу, котра не вклонилась.

\- Лише черговий гість на святкування, - погодилась вона, і Морський Лорд кивнув на згоду.

\- Браавос зазвичай не схвалює дії таких персон, як наш спільний знайомий, що покинув цей світ, і ваша допомога в припиненні його сходження до вищих щаблів влади була справедливо оцінена та не буде забута, - мовив Ферраго, коли Перший Меч позаду нього злегка кивнув.

_Якби ж я міг похизуватись послугами цьому місту з попередніх життів,_ Джоффрі мовчки пробурчав в приватній тиші власної свідомості.

\- Це було найменшим, що ми могли зробити для міста, котре так приязно прийняло нас, - сказала Санса.

\- Ви занадто скромні, - відповів Ферраго та трішки схилити голову, - Я конфіскував певні коштовні речі з мареласової персональної колекції, прошу вас оглянути їх перед опівніччю, на верхньому балконі. Слуги вкажуть вам шлях туди, - додав він, перш ніж кивнути обом, вибачаючись через потребу рушити далі. Видавалось, наче Морському лорду бракувало вільного часу навіть під час останнього дня Фестивалю Масок.

\- Як жаль, що він про все забуде в наступному житті, - зауважила Санса.

\- І я про це ж подумав... - Джоффрі зітхнув.

\- Останнім часом таке трапляється частенько, - додала вона з пирханням, її голос відчутно напружився від дивної незручності, що знову почала огортати їх обох.

\- Кажуть, що Морський Лорд має звіринець із тваринами зі всіх кінців світу, чи не бажаєш подивитись на них? - хутко промовив Джоффрі.

Санса кивнула, наче мовчки дякуючи за зміну теми, і вони провели чимало часу, роздивляючись чорно-білих смугастих коней та тигрів-переростків, сотню з гаком різноманітних звірів із всіх чотирьох сторін Планетосу. Гості з бенкету просочились навіть в це місце, завжди в супроводі чисельних слуг, що підносили напої та кухлі. Старси припинили розмову на певний проміжок часу, мовчки оглядаючи тварин, і Санса намагалась контролювати своє дихання. Вона озирнулась до слуги, що тримав тацю з випивкою, наче як потопаючий моряк в пошуках шматка чогось, що плаває на поверхні, та різко покликала того до себе.

\- Що це? - запитала дівчина в Джоффрі, коли слуга передав їм два кухлі з довгими, тонкими дерев'яними трубками.

\- Трубки, зроблені з очерету, літньоострівяни полюбляють додавати їх до своїх напоїв... також ці штуки виявляються корисні, коли ти маєш маску і бажаєш щось випити, - сказав їй юнак, перш ніж потягнути рідину.

_А, це непогано!... Проте мені не дуже подобається... Насправді я ще ніколи не бував на Літніх остовах, цікаво..._ думки вирували у свідомості, поки він безпорадно намагався сказати ще щось, а Санса дивилась на нього, потягуючи напій через соломинку. Вона швидко відвела очі вбік, зауваживши, що він знає, і його свідомість наче покрилась завісою, тож він так нічого й не відповів.

Вони отак провели десь із п'ять болісних хвилин, лише час від часу сьорбаючи напої з трубок; жахаюча тиша примушувала джоффрине серцебиття звучати як гонг в його голові. Він зауважив, що більшість відвідувачів почала виходити назовні, рухаючись до моста та палацу Морського Лорда.

\- Що коїться? - запитала Санса, перериваючи мовчанку та швидко моргаючи.

\- Морський Лорд казав, що запланував дещо особливе до моменту Зняття Масок, мабуть вже недовго до опівночі, - відповів Джоффрі, кидаючи погляд на молодий місяць у небі.

\- Чи не варто нам піти за ними? - запитала Санса, роздивляючись свої долоні, так наче це раптово стало найнагальнішою справою в світі.

Джоффрі завмер на місці, спостерігаючи, як решта гостей покидала Морські Сади. Конфліктуючі відчуття вирували в його животі, коли він поглянув на свого партнера.

А чи варто нам?

Сади зненацька повністю знелюднились, і наче сам час застиг на місці.

Джоффрине дихання стало переривчастим... і враз повернулось до норми, коли він зауважив, як саме Санса переминалась пальцями, очевидно виказуючи тривогу... можливо й навіть страх. Вона _очікувала_ цього, зрозумів він. Так наче це зобов'язання, що має бути виконаним. Наче спосіб допомогти йому виборсатись із колишніх поневірянь. Він міг уявити її обличчя, її покірну реакцію, коли він візьме її прямо тут ... Вона ж казала, що зробить будь-що, аби лиш розділити його тягар, але ж звичайно вона не мала на увазі...

Юнак відвів погляд, злий на самого себе.

_Боги, та я взагалі не змінився,_ подумав він різко, відчуваючи відразу до самого себе. Мить минула, і він допив напій з кухля, перш ніж поставити його збоку. Можливо Санса й має достатньо сили та переконання зробити це для нього, але він сам не зможе пробачити собі, якщо дозволить це.

\- Нам варто піти, - нарешті сказав він, ігноруючи ножовий удар гіркого жалю в районі живота. _Я кращий за себе колишнього,_ подумав він, пригадуючи розбещеного вседозволеністю хлопця, котрий бажав лише втілювати хворобливі забаганки з тими, хто дбав про нього...

\- Гаразд, - відповіла Санса тремтячим голосом. Джоффрі міг уявити вираз полегшення на її обличчі, коли вони крокували до палацу навздогін решті гостей. Тиша рвалась на клапті, розчиняючись наче завдяки якимось чарам, і таке гнітюче напруження, котре мучило їх, повільно відступало. Вона також допила свого кухля, залишивши порожню ємність на забутій служником таці, перш ніж вони пішли догори сходами до широких балконів палацу. Вони підійшли до кута величної базальтової конструкції, що майже досягала даху палацу, поки решта гостей знизу гомоніла, дивлячись в порожнечу. Джоффрі зітхнув, вдивляючись в браавоську ніч з висоти балкону, почуваючись нікчемним. Санса стала біля протилежної опори, пілону, в кількох метрах від нього, і теж дивилась в далину, схрестивши руки на грудях.

Раптово величезний вибух прогримів на віддалі, і натовп гостей відізвався зойками, коли феєрверки полетіли сотнями з голови Титана і запалили нічне небо, яскраво вибухаючи та лякаючи мартинів, що гніздились по всьому місту. Птахи злітали в повітря бурею пір'я, коли все більше й більше вогневиць вилітали нестримно з голови величезної статуї, запалюючи небо барвистим візерунком індигового, червоного, зеленого та пурпурого кольорів, творячи світлову виставу високо над містом.

Вибухи гриміли в унісон з його серцебиттям, кожен наступний шквал шуму майже синхронізувався з його пульсом, залишаючи плями сліпоти на сітківці. Напруга повернулась встократ сильніше, так наче його щойно прокляли; тиша відчувалась такою щільною, що навіть долала гучність феєрверків. Джоффрі усвідомив, що він і Санса дивляться один на одну, феєрверки неначе лише незначно відволікали, коли він тонув у все більш зачаровуючому світлі її яскраво блакитних очей. Громовиці гриміли на віддалі, кожна голосніша за попередню, аж поки все небо не загорілось і все навколо побіліло від сяйва, все окрім Санси, чий силует виднівся за тінню від пілона.

Ріг Титана дзвінко ревів над лагуною, сигналячи настання півночі, і сотні морських птахів додали свої крики до загального звукового бедламу. Здавалось, що кожна жива душа в Браавосі ревіла в унісон із титаном, коли Джоффрі зняв свою маску, і Санса дозволила своїй власній зісковзнути на підлогу.

Вони врізались один в одну, Санса здригалась від глибини їхнього поцілунку, коли Джоффрі штовхнув її до пілона, використовуючи його як опору, поки тримав її голову обома руками, а його рот мандрував шиєю, цілуючи навіжено. Санса застогнала, вигинаючи спину назад, схопила Джоффрі долонями і зчепила їх з силою за його шиєю, зловивши його язика губами і повернувши туди, де йому й личило бути.

Ревіння та свист натовпу надворі зростали по експоненті, коли все більше й більше вогневиць вибухало в нічному небі в чаруючому калейдоскопі золота та срібла, і Джоффрі перервав їхній поцілунок, штовхнувши Сансу об стіну, протилежну перилам балкону, його руки боролись з її сукнею, перш ніж він розірвав верхню хутряну накидку.

\- Дракаріо вб'є тебе за це, - простогнала Санса, коли джоффрині руки дістались її бюсту.

\- Йому доведеться стати в чергу, - буркнув він, перш ніж вона втопила свого рота в його вустах знову. Він відчув, як довгі сансині ноги обхопили його талію, її руки схопили його за жупан, і вона підняла себе та використала перевагу у висоті, щоб посилити поцілунок. Юнак й не відчував її ваги, і він відступив на декілька кроків, сліпо шукаючи двері, поки його руки відчували напружені м'язи її животика.

Сансині вуста зісковзнули джоффриною шиєю, спричинюючи справжню лавину палаючих цілунків, поки він навіжено вдихав повітря. - Іннео казав, що Морський Лорд має кімнати, - видихнула вона хутко, не маючи часу на слова.

\- Я постараюсь знайти їх, - вистрелив він, нарешті спромігшись відчинити двері. Юнак напів рушив - напів сахнувся безлюдним коридором, Санса старалась зі всіх сил, щоб збити його з ніг, розірвавши верх жупана, і її довге волосся залоскотало його груди, а ґудзики розлітались на всі боки.

\- Що ж ти за лицар такий? Нездара, - вона вдавано насварила юнака, запускаючи руки під його сорочку та навіжено обіймаючи. Джоффрі буркнув майже як від болю, коли її цицьки торгнулись його шкіри, від вибуху насолоди майже перейняло дихання.

\- Ти не полегшуєш моє завдання, - загарчав він, зупинившись, та притиснув її до стіни. - Ти хтива дівка, безсоромна, - прошепотів юнак, гуляючи руками по її животі, рухаючись догори та донизу, аж поки Санса не застогнала на весь голос. Її обличчя побагряніло наче сире м'ясо, і вони вивільнила колосальний видих гарячого повітря, лоскочучи джоффрине вухо.

\- _Ти відповіси за це,_ \- напів-простогнала дівчина, виринаючи з глибин небесного блаженства.

\- Снігові лисиці не кусаються, - прошепотів Джоффрі нестримно, коли його долоні піднялись, граючись із твердими грудьми, не залишаючи їй і миті на відповідь.

Він продовжив ходу, шукаючи інші двері. _Де в біса подівались всі ті довбані кімнати?_ Подумалось, як Санса виструнчила спину і поглянула йому прямо в очі.

Дівчина важко дихала, її обличчя палало, а волосся набуло злегка розпатланого вигляду, але вона мала більш переконливий вигляд, аніж будь-коли, схилившись до нього: - Лютововчиця, Джоффрі, не снігова лисиця, - нагадала вона йому голосом, що бринів від жаги, втоплюючи нігті в його спині, та подвоїла атаку на шию. Джоффрі застогнав, коли її ноги якось наче ще міцніше охопити його талію, а її ненаситний рот дістався вуха та різко його вкусив.

Юнак буркнув, зі всієї сили вгативши плечем по найближчим дверям, і закрив їх за собою ногою. Він дозволив сансиній вазі впасти, притиснувши її до довгого столу, що стояв по центру безлюдної їдальні. Срібні підсвічники та вишукані шафки, заповнені винними пляшками, оточували периферію його поля зору, коли він роздер навпіл таку набридливу сансину сукню.

\- Як на рахунок спальні? - запитала вона, розв'язуючи пояс на його штанях.

\- До сраки ту спальню, - відрізав він, видираючись на стіл, та продовжив справу, куштуючи її від верху до низу.

Санса стогнала, закочуючи очі, повернула голову набік і поглянула навколо розфокусованими очима, розглядаючи приватну обідню залу самого Феррего Антаріона. - Ой... Морський Лорд вб'є нас, - промуркотіла вона, та враз схопила джоффрину голову за волосся і повернула її до своєї.

\- Він вже може займати чергу, - буркнув Джоффрі неуважно, навіжено цілуючи її.

* * *

_* (від перекл.) Морош - місто-колонія Лората на схід від нього, на півдорозі до Ібба. Найсхідніше поселення потомків валірійців на півночі Ессоса. Поблизу, на захід від міста, між Лоратом та Морошем, знаходиться місто-держава Саат - останній залишок колись величної федерації Сарнорських королівств (котрі в загальному нагадували античних персів), повністю знищених дотракійцями за попередні три сторіччя. На схід від Мороша простяглось маловідоме королівство Омбер, що відкупається від дотракійців постійною даниною, але одночасно й служить для морошійців джерелом цінної кістки (бивнів) та самоцвітів._

_** (від перекл.) Брави - своєрідна когорта людей в Браавосі, котрі нагадували одночасно французьких дуелянтів-бретерів XVII ст. та гопників 90-х чи їхніх аналогів (чавів, дресярів). Спеціально приставали до перехожих вночі (лише до тих, хто мав при собі зброю), починаючи бійку, котра часто закінчувалась вбивством жертви та грабунком тіла. Проте вони одночасно й вважались напівшляхетною кастою, з їхніх рядів вийшло чимало видатних фехтувальників (як от Сіріо Форель, ар'їний "вчитель танцю") та торговців (як от Ілліріо Мопатіс, магістр Пентосу)._

* * *

Якщо маєте бажання підтримати перекладача та скачати "Пурпурові Дні" в форматі електронної книги - запрошую Вас на Alex Malyarchuk Translations на Патреоні. Окрім "Пурпурових Днів" там знаходить ще чимало чого цікавого.


	54. Розділ 44: Маска, частина третя

**Розділ 44: Маска, частина третя.**

**1**

Санса монструозно позіхнула, потягуючись, повільно моргнула та спробувала відігнати залишки сну з очей. Вона не справилась з цим, зітхнувши, і притиснулась ближче до Джоффрі; моргнула знову, зауваживши, що він вже прокинувся, із лагідною посмішкою на вустах, та легенько торкнувся її спини. - Тобі варто ще поспати, тобі це корисно, - прошепотіла вона, насолоджуючись ласкою його мозолистої руки.

\- Це все через довбане ліжко, занадто м'яке, як на мій смак, - прошепотів він у відповідь, поїдаючи поглядом вигини її тіла.

\- Знову спиш на підлозі? Це пояснює, чому це ліжко таке _тверде_, - пожалілась вона, притискаючись ще ближче, переплітаючи їхні ноги та примушуючи Джоффрі відкинутись на спину, щоб використати його грудну клітку як подушку. - Його рідко використовували по призначенню, - додала дівчина, роздивляючись джоффрину кімнату та підозрілу, схожу на гніздо, купу ковдр в кутку.

\- Наступного разу можемо використати твою кімнату, - запропонував Джоффрі, масажуючи її спину обома руками.

Санса голосно видихнула, кидаючи поглядом на протилежний бік, дивлячись на зачинені двері: - Але то так далеко, - пожалілась вона, просуваючи руди до джоффриних стегон.

\- Все ж краще... - Джоффрі затнувся, - аніж їдальня Морського Лорда, - сказав він поспішно, видихнувши все повітря з легень.

Санса зненацька завмерла та повільно відкрила рота: - _Морський Лорд_... О, Седмице... - прошепотіла вона шоковано, пригадавши останні події попередньої ночі.

\- Так, Морський Лорд, - сказав він, стримуючи сміх.

\- Нам потрібно тікати з Браавосу, Джоффрі, прямо _негайно_, - мовила вона нажахано.

\- На жаль це вимагатиме покинути це ліжко, - задумливо відповів юнак, мандруючи долонями по сансиній спині.

Вона зітхнула, шкодуючи про втрачену можливість, обійняла джоффрину шию і дзьобнула його в губи, раз, двічі: - Не можу повірити, що ми просто втекли, - промовила дівчина в проміжку між поцілунками, але враз знову завмерла, - Ой, _а в гондолі..._ \- пригадала вона, миттєво зашарівшись. - Нагадай, скільки ми платимо Іннео? - запитала вона серйозно.

\- Вочевидь недостатньо, - захихотів Джоффрі, вже не маючи сили стримувати себе.

\- Джоффрі, чому ми раніше так не робили? Щодня? - запитала вона ошелешено, зненацька.

Юнак мовчки прогудів, піднявши її і розвернув, поклавши біля себе, та поглянув прямо в очі: - Насправді не знаю, я міг би провести решту цього життя, дивлячись в твої чудові блакитні очі, і вважав би це життя гідно прожитим, - мови він, перш ніж поцілувати її.

Іноді його промови звучали заплутано, наче вузли. І зараз він виявив, що сансин язичок виявився значно ефективнішим в розрізанні тих вузлів, аніж будь-які ножиці.

\- О, та тут народжується _ціла_ поема, - зауважила Санса, перериваючи поцілунок, - Ти повністю переплутав порядок дій, Джоффрі, - пожалілась вона, обвиваючи руками його спину, - _Спершу_ має бути поема, потім незручні погляди, після того - освідчення в кохання, і лише по тому борсання в ліжку, - пояснила вона, вхопивши його за сідниці. Вона вже давненько бажала отак зробити, хоча й не признавалась сама собі в цьому бажанні раніше, так наче примарний голос матері шепотів "сором!" щоразу, як її бажання відхилялись від того, що вважалось "гідним".

\- Гмм, - пробурмотів Джоффрі, - Здається щодо останнього ти помилилась, хіба там не мало б бути "і тоді вони ніжно поцілувались?" - прошепотів він, повторюючи її рухи, й погладив її стегна.

Санса скрикнула, дивлячись на нього, вилізла зверху і схопила його руки. Вона притиснула їх по боках до матрацу, нахиливши голову: - Юні діви можуть _робити це_ ніжно, - сказала вона з нажимом, перш ніж поцілувати його так, наче від цього залежали їхні життя.

Вони провели решту дня в джоффриній кімнаті; Іннео лише похитав головою, криво посміхнувшись, коли зауважив нез'їденим сніданок, принесений ним раніше під двері.

Він стиха засміявся, коли знайшов обідню порцію в такому ж стані, а двері міцно зачиненими.

_Безумовно це затягнеться,_ подумав стюарт, повертаючись на кухню. Йому доведеться завтра сходити на могилу Адаро й залишити там двійко залізних марок; старий безумовно виграв _цей_ заклад.

**2**

Наступні шість місяців виявились незвичним досвідом для Джоффрі. Жоден ворог не загрожував їхньому становищу в Браавосі, за винятком звичних махінацій та дрібних інтриг, котрі в місті вважались звичною політикою. Розбещений надлишком золота, Джоффрі практично перетворив найкращих браавоських вчених на своїх приватних консультантів, використавши їхні знання для прорахунку міріадів різноманітних планів, котрих він мав намір втілити, сівши на трон Вестеросу, як і годилось. Юнак вів дискусії з дослідниками історії війн про ефективність легіонів Старого Гісу, проводив цілі дні, обговорюючи з майстрами та інженерами свої плани та креслення, розраховував теоретично побудову обложних механізмів, з котрими познайомився в П'яти Фортецях, модифікуючи їх з метою спрощення побудови та легкості перевезення. Він звернувся до Залізного Банку, щоб дослідити стан вестероського боргу, також вивчаючи характери впливових ключеносців та бюрократів, котрі виконували рутинну роботу. Юнак мріяв про флоти та водяні млини, дороги та підприємства, а його кохана надала свіжої перспективи та точки зору на давно запилені плани, котрі формувались в його свідомості протягом сотень попередніх життів.

\- Королівська Гавань буде ключовим місцем, - сказав він Сансі, коли обоє роздивлялись карту Вестеросу, поки дощ накрапав за вікнами Дому Дуре. - Зазвичай нею легковажили через її нетрі і сморід, королі нею нехтували, натомість надаючи перевагу політичній метушні за кордоном... - пробурмотів він.

\- Півмільйона людей стануть нашою опорою та підтримкою, - зачудовано промовила Санса. Напружена концентрація та зосередження її очей налякали б ту юну наївну дівчину, котрою вона колись була, роки тому.

\- Чинбарі, шевці, ткачі, ковалі, пекарі, рибалки, чимало з них є справжніми майстрами своєї справи... і всіх них завжди зневажали та утискали для вигоди шляхти... - прошепотів він із заплющеними очима, витягуючи з пам'яті відомості про ціни товарів та темпи повернення інвестицій.

\- Їхня праця живитиме наші починання, дасть нам гроші, потрібні для поширення нововведень для загального добробуту, як і мало би бути, - погодилась Санса, зауваживши звичну тему розмови, та почала вивчати дорожнє з'єднання з рештою Королівських земель.

\- Гроші для створення гідної армії... - додав Джоффрі зловісно. Санса подивилась на нього з цікавістю, схиливши голову на бік.

\- До речі про армію, ти вже визначився щодо свого маленького кишенькового легіону? - запитала вона.

\- Кишеньковий легіон? - перепитав він обурено. - Сансо, моя _Гвардія_ буде найсмертельнішою бойовою потугою в цілому Вестеросі. Це зробить революцію у військовому ремеслі континенту... принаймні якщо ми доживемо до того часу, - додав він.

Дівчина підвела брову, дивлячись на нього: - Так ти вже визначився? - запитала вона в нього.

Джоффрі кивнув з переконанням: - Лише три інструменти: алебарда, арбалет та лопата. Це як мінімум спростить логістику.

\- Я думала, як ти й казав раніше, що списи чи піки будуть кращим варіантом? - запитала вона здивовано.

На віддалі почувся приглушений грім, коли Джоффрі підвівся і підійшов до дерев'яної шафи, щось шукаючи там. - Взагалі-то так. Проте алебарди додають певної універсальності, і можуть бути майже так само ефективними, як і фаланги пікінерів, якщо правильно використовувати місцевий рельєф, - мовив він повчальним тоном, - Я б вибрав піки, якби є не ті довбані білі блукачі. Віхтам до сраки, якщо їх прохромлять списами, вони просто завалять стіну пікінерів своїми тілами, перетворюючи поле бою в хаос та різню притул... також будь-яке використання пікінерів в умовах міського бою є фантастикою, особливо проти самих блукачів, - пробурчав він, наливаючи вино в два кухлі.

Санса легко кивнула, дивлячись у вікно, розмірковуючи. - Хіба ті потвори не є вразливими до обстрілу здалека? Адже вони не носять щитів, здається, - запитала вона.

Джоффрі посміхнувся, коли дівчина підійшла до нього, та передав їй кухля. Він обожнював такі повороти розмови, бо хоч Сансі й бракувало знань у військовій справі, щоб суттєво змінити його рішення, все ж вона слугувала чудовим слухачем, так само як і він для неї у всьому, що стосувалось інтриг.

\- Тому й я вибрав арбалети за їхню силу і легкість навчання. Якщо врахувати чудову муштру, тактику артилерійського обстрілу перед атакою, а також добру розвідку, то моя армія буде чимось на кшталт швидконогого їжака, вона буде диктувати ритм зіткнення блискавичними марш-кидками або тактичними відступами, виснажуючи ворогів арбалетними залпами, мінімізуючи власні слабкі сторони... - він затнувся, посмішка стала більш хижою від доброго передчуття, - Маючи таку потугу, із вишколеними гінцями та сигнальниками... ініціатива буде моя, я формуватиму її, наче глину в руці, - додав він майже мрійливо. Санса ледь приховала посмішку, дивлячись на нього... Джоффрі промовляв слово "ініціатива" з таким же пафосом, як вестероські лорди - слова "Королівська варта".

\- Гадаю, що зможу скомбінувати переваги легіонів Старого Гісу, потужну перевагу у дальньому бої як в пластунів Світанку, а ще й лицарські наїзди у вестероському стилі, щоб створити військо, здатне _знищити_ будь-якого ворога, чи то в придушенні повстань, чи то в трощінні віхтів в чистому полі, а чи й в міських умовах... Звичайно ж, згодом доведеться половину арбалетників перевчити на щитоносців, бо стріли й болти не дуже добрі проти мерт... - він знову затнувся, зауваживши вираз Санси; вона задумливо чухала носа, одночасно повільно обертаючи вино в кухлі.

\- Що таке? - запитав він в неї.

\- Забагато стратегії, Джоффрі. Як щодо _людей?_ Тобі ж будуть потрібні віддані і перевірені офіцери, щоб це все спрацювало, - пояснила вона.

Джоффрі роздратовано пирхнув: - Такі люди зустрічаються рідше, аніж взаємна довіра поміж Ланністерами, - мовив він, хитаючи головою.

\- Шляхта старшого віку неохоче перейме твої нововведення, - сказала вона, ігноруючи його роздратування.- Тобі потрібно працювати з благородною молоддю, і чим молодші вони будуть, тим краще, - додала вона задумливо.

\- Щоб вони могли захоплюватись моєю величною персоною? - питання прозвучало як знущання.

\- Так, - відповіла вона серйозно.

Юнак захихотів, але Санса й далі зберігала серйозний вигляд, нахилившись вперед, та продовжила: - Я не жартую, Джоффрі. Я бачила, як ти бився в Червоному Замку, бачила, як ти тренуєшся із манекенами... Вестероські хлопчаки _обожнюють_ війну. Ти станеш для них живим _богом_, - закінчила вона із нажимом.

Джоффрі скривився, несхвально крутячи головою: - Є й кращі воїни, ніж я, Сансо, наприклад мій справжній батько чи сер Баррістан, - сказав він.

\- Може й так, - погодилась вона, досі не переконана до кінця, та продовжила дивитись йому у вічі, - Але чи кращі _солдати?_ \- запитала дівчина, і між ними запала мовчанка; врешті вона підвелась і схопила його за плечі: - Ти ж розповідав, що робив в Фортеці Світанку, у Річкових землях, я _бачила_, як ти бився на герці проти Гори, - вона говорила повільно, намагаючись пробитись всередину тієї впертої голови. - В тебе є ота палаюча впевненість, коли ти певен, що справа варта зусиль, і тоді наче якась матеріальна сила заморожує повітря та примушує оточуючих _зупинитись_ і _дивитись_... - сказала вона, ніжно масажуючи його шию, - _Випусти це назовні_. Випусти все назовні. Знайди собі юних потомків великих домів, других та третіх синів, котрі не знайшли собі місця в системі, вимуштруй їх так, щоб вони стали справжніми солдатами. _Зроби з ними те_, що збираєшся робити зі своїм легіоном, зроби їх своїми, - додала вона.

\- Мені ще й маніпулювати ними, га? - запитав Джоффрі із скупою згодою, розуміючи логічність таких дій, хоч і в душі ненавидів таке.

\- _Ні_, Джоффрі, - перебила Санса, - _Допоможи їм_. Дай їм те, чого потребують всі чоловіки. Родину, котру вони зможуть називати своєю. Братерство. Велич.

\- _Мету_, - пробурмотів Джоффрі, загубившись в бездонній блакиті очей.

**3**

Вони разом проводили цілі ночі, розмірковуючи та обговорюючи все підряд: від торгових шляхів Семи Королівств і порівняльних переваг, що ті мали перед Вільними Містами, до негнучкої політики, що заважала портам та кораблям; від впливових персон та королеземських дворян до їхнього впливу, сили та слабкостей... принаймні вони обговорювали це, коли не були зайняті взаємною насолодою.

Проте всі ті планування та розрахунки видавались юнаку побічним заняттям, лише одним із аспектів їхнього життя, адже вони проводили час у веселощах, насолоджуючись всім тим, що Приховане Місто могло їм запропонувати. Вони сміялись і плакали в великих театральних залах, що оточували багряну гавань; танцювали і посміхались на розкішних вечірках Лазоно, реготали, співаючи, чи радше перекривлюючи, відомі опери в приватній обстановці Дому Дуре, коли вистави їм набридали. Вони теревенили й цілувались в тіні дерев браавоських пагорбів, поки Леді ганялась за зеленими ширококрилими дятлами, що загрозливо низько ширяли над землею.

Та більш за все Джоффрі насолоджувався приємним відчуттям спокою всередині душі, що звивалось, коли він розплющував очі щоранку; осередок тепла, котрим була Санса, приємно лежав на його грудях, а його руки обережно обіймали її, поки вона спала.

Юнак завжди прокидався першим, незвично-приємне відчуття їхнього ліжка відвертало його від нічних жахіть, котрі й досі його переслідували протягом тих всіх років. Проте вони одразу забувались, коли він споглядав сплячу Сансу, і хоча й не міг знову заснути після пробудження, він полюбив таке ліниве лежання на світанку, повільно дихаючи, заплющивши очі і дозволивши уяві ширяти, як вона забажає.

Санса поділяла ті ж враження, проте замість бенкетів та фестин вона радше почувалась найкраще, коли вони проводили вечори, затишно влаштувавшись на довгому дивані біля каміну, накрившись важкою ковдрою: вона читала цікаву книжку, а Джоффрі спокійно дрімав без сновидінь.

То була одна із таких приємних днин, коли Джоффрі виринув із легкої дрімоти, побачивши Сансу, що читала щось легковажне, лежачи на боку обличчям до каміну, і усвідомив, що інколи ще не почувався щасливішим.

\- Гмм? - запитала вона безслівно, відчувши його рух за спиною, не відводячи очей від захопливої розповіді.

\- Я кохаю тебе, - прошепотів молодик, завершивши невелике переміщення на дивані; тепер його руки обійняли її зі спини, зустрівшись на животі, і він знову заплющив очі. І враз усвідомив, що ще ніколи цього не говорив вголос... Санса мала рацію, він мав талант робити все не в тому порядку, як годиться.

Вона ніжно посміхнулась, посовавшись в обіймах, перевернулась спиною до каміну та повільно падаючого снігу за вікном, забувши про книгу. - Я теж тебе кохаю, - прошепотіла вона у відповідь з переконливим виглядом, торкнувшись його лоба своїм. Леді нагородила свою власницю монструозним позіхом із свого лігва біля вогню; звірина голова піднялась над пухнастим клубком біло-сірого хутра й подивилась на диван, перш ніж лютововчиця знову скрутилась у великий клубок, знову нагадуючи виглядом сіру сплячу скелю.

Санса й сама позіхнула, повільно моргнувши; Джоффрі практично _випромінював_ сонливість, коли перебував у такому стані. Вона сумнівались, варто чи не варто дочитувати про _Велламо та Сміхотливого Солов'я_, та врешті знову позіхнула і нарешті вирішила заплющити очі, лише на кілька хвилин...

**4**

Джоффрі криво всміхався, перечитуючи листа від інформатора в Залізному Банку. Виявилось, що Бейліш зробив затишне гніздечко для золота прямо тут, в Браавосі, в основному у формі нерухомості та тих же золотих драконів в сховищах Банку.

_Гмм, це відкриває нові можливості в наступному житті,_ подумав юнак, виявивши суттєву частку фінансів, про котрі й не знав в той час, як методично знищував грошову імперію Мізинця. Те, що ці кошти були заховані аж в самому Браавосі, не в межах Королівської Гавані чи навіть Мартинова, дещо ускладнювало процес їхнього отримання, але видавалось, що _можна_ придумати спосіб, як забрати їх собі...

Він поринув з головою в писанину, коли Санса закрила двері за собою, і юнака охопила тривога від виразу її обличчя. Востаннє він бачив її такою, коли вони обговорювали можливість завести... дітей, через декілька днів після доленосної зустрічі в палаці Морського Лорда.

То була напружена дискусія, переповнена сумнівними здогадками про Пурпур та зловісну силу, що набирала силу на півночі - живе нагадування того, що це життя не триватиме вічно. Санса вирішила почати постійно пити місячний чай, і Джоффрі зразу погодився, порившись в пам'яті про послушництво в Цитаделі за спогадами про рецепти з мінімальними побічними ефектами та максимальною ефективністю. Сама думка народити _дитину_, мале, беззахисне продовження їхньої _крові та плоті_... лише щоб залишити її у помираючому світі і ніколи більше не побачити... від того Джоффрі декілька ночей не міг заснути. Санса й досі іноді прокидалась в холодному поті, після тієї жахливої перспективи.

\- Щось трапилось? - запитав він, зупинивши писанину, і поставив перо назад до чорнильниці.

\- Новини з Вестеросу, - відповіла вона серйозним тоном.

Джоффрі взяв листа, хмурячись під час читання.

\- Хто це _в біса_ такий - Джон Коннінгтон*? - запитав він, одночасно шокований та розлючений, дивлячись на Сансу.

**5**

\- От лайно, якраз цього нам ще бракувало, десяти тисяч бувалих вояків, ще й купки бойових _слонів_ на додачу, - Джоффрі матюкнувся; браавоський ранок наче холодив самі кістки, коли він крокував по внутрішньому дворику, бездумно обертаючи списа в руках.

\- Припустимо, що ми відвернемо Війну П'яти Королів, тоді десять тисяч ветеранів не створять такої аж небезпеки, ти справишся, - зауважила Санса, уникнувши замаху та тримаючи свого списа в нижній стійці, перш ніж вивільнити швидку серію ударів, котрих Джоффрі майже автоматично блокував власним списом, вдаривши її сильно по зап'ястку затупленим сталевим вістрям.

\- Зараховано, - пробурчала вона, відходячи на кілька кроків назад.

\- Війна то втілений хаос, - сказав Джоффрі , переходячи в наступ, переганяючи частку розчарування в агресію, і продовжив бій, обертаючи списа і наносячи "повільні", проте болючі удари, котрі вона відбивала через силу або ледь-ледь ухилялась. - Десять тисяч ветеранів можуть хутко спричинити лавину, перерісши у повноцінне повстання, якщо їх не зупинити на самому початку, особливо, якщо ними керує компетентний лідер. Щосекунди, поки та армія існує, щосекунди Королівська Гавань втрачає легітимність по краплині... - додав він, необачно розкрившись, і Санса використала ту мить, щоб відкинути його назад і перевести дух.

\- І _хто_ ними керує? Компетентний лідер? - Санса запитала його, відкидуючи пасмо рудого волосся з ока, та вивчала його стійку.

\- Вони наскоком взяли Штормокрай, так що мабуть таки компетентний... проте я не можу впевнитись, не маючи нової інформації на руках. Золоте Товариство відоме одночасно за тактичні _та_ стратегічні вміння, це вже точно... вони зможуть вчинити чимало кривавого безладу, якщо їх не розчавити одразу... і це при умові, що ніхто з наших майбутніх васалів не перейде та бік цього воскреслого "Ейгона", хай би його чорти взяли... - буркнув він, та враз виконав удар у стрибку до Санси.

Дівчина відбила той важкий удар, вцілила йому в коліно, сахнулась назад і ухилилась від джоффриного повторного замаху списом. Їхня розмова деградувала до обміну буркотом та пирханням, поки вони продовжували обмін ударами й уколами, блокуючи та ухиляючись; звуки зіткнення списів розмірено відміряли плин часу. Вона здивувалась майже так само, як і Джоффрі, коли прочитала того листа від шпигуна в столиці. Золоте Товариство було бойовим орденом найманців, потомків тих вестеросців, котрі відбули у вигнання після Повстань Блекфаєрів; військо мало добру славу, ніколи не порушувало підписаних контрактів, і в цілому було найсмертельнішою компанією найманців у всьому західному Ессосі. Той факт, що вони полишили віковічну лояльність дому Блекфаєрів, а натомість присягнули цьому "Ейгону Таргарієну", сину Рейгара Таргарієна та внуку Божевільного Короля, хлопцю із сумнівним походженням, адже він начебто загинув більш ніж десятиліття тому... це все прямо смерділо для Санси якимось підступом.

Вони скривилась, зробивши подих, поклала списа на землю і витерла піт з чола: - Це ж саме те, на що чекає Доран Мартелл, чи не так? - запитала вона у Джоффрі.

\- Виглядає на те. Раніше я вважав, що він очікує на прибуття Дейнеріс Таргарієн, але видається, що вона надовго зупинилась в Мієріні, можливо й назавжди... чутки за сходу завжди такі непевні, - він сердито пробурмотів, забираючи малого рушника зі столу в куті дворика, і почав витирати піт.

\- Ну хоча б за це їй можна подякувати, - сказала Санса. Той факт. що Дейнеріс та три живих, справжніх _дракона_ наче вирішили залишитись на такій віддалі від Вестеросу, видавався благословінням, коли вона про те думала.

\- Можу з цим погодитись.. - мовив Джоффрі, поновлюючи їхній спаринг, змусивши її відступити, коли почав бій швидкою серією уколів та бічних замахів, - Нам потрібно більше інформації. Як вони дістались до Штормових земель? На чиїх кораблях? Хто підтримує їх у Вестеросі? - він швидко питав, поки Санса відступала, навіжено відбиваючись.

Розмова знову перетворилась на серію буркоту та зойків болю, коли Санса спромоглась двічі вцілити в джоффрин торс, і сутичка перетворилась на шалену боротьбу. Джоффрі втратив списа, проте зміг зловитись за її зброю, рушивши навколо, і охопив її ззаду, затиснувши обидві руки, поцілувавши в шию. Видовище розпашілої та спітнілої дівчини здається дуже... заводило його.

Він не міг цьому опиратись.

\- Не думаю, що то частина списового тренування... - Санса бовкнула, її щічки залило червоним. Вона наступила Джоффрі на ногу і вивернулась із захвату, спробувала вдарити його нижнім кінцем списа, але промахнулась, бо Джоффрі відступив вбік на крок, і одразу наблизився, знову цілуючи, тепер вже в інший бік шиї.

\- Літньоострів'яни кажуть, що це не заважає в тренуваннях, - сказав він не дуже переконливо, уникаючи кілька вдаваних уколів списом, перш ніж знову зловити її в обійми.

\- Брехун. Ти ж ніколи не був на Літніх островах, - мовила вона незадоволено, перш ніж крутанутись в його обіймах і відповісти міцним, повноцінним цілунком на те кляте дражніння; раптова зміна балансу маси змусила його впасти на гладеньку кам'яну підлогу, із Сансою зверху, забувши про списи.

\- Ми ж не можемо... закінчувати кожне... тренування... таким способом... - пожалілась дівчина в перервах між поцілунками, джоффрині руки вже розшнуровували її стьоганий обладунок. - Все ж ми маємо ще зо дві години часу, - здалась вона, роблячи те саме із джоффриною шкірянкою.

\- Ну вибач, - відповів він, перш ніж поцілувати її знову, і то було найменш щире вибачення, котре Санса коли-небудь чула... Проте їй було байдуже.

**6**

Наша пара провела наступні три місяці вишукуючи якнайбільше корисної інформації про те, що трапилось у Вестеросі - котрий, здається, досягнув якоїсь наче критичної маси самознищення. Династичний альянс Тиреллів врешті розпався під ударами, і Простір потонув у своїй власній локальній громадянській війні; найсильнішими фракціями були Флоренти, котрих підтримував Станніс, та залишки тиреллівських і хайтауерських лоялістів, ще й Грейджої додали олії в багаття, грабуючи все узбережжя. Прибуття Ейгона Таргарієна в Штормові землі надало Тиреллам свіжої надії, вони збирались запропонувати шлюб молодому королю, щоб виборсатись із безнадійної ситуації ,в котрій застрягли... аж поки не дізнались, що Дорн вже вкрав той шлюб в них. Аріанна Мартелл вийшла заміж за Ейгона Таргарієна в септі Штормокраю, під оплески золочених ветеранів та ревіння слонів, в той же час десять тисяч дорнійських списів рушили маршем крізь Принцовий перевал, спалюючи південний Простір на попіл і додаючи свою частку різні в процес самогубства Семи Королівств.

Станніс був змушений виступити на південний схід, щоб відібрати родове гніздо, перш ніж додаткові штормові лорди перейдуть на бік узурпатора; він зупинив облогу Кастерлі-на-Скелі, залишаючи Тайвіна та останні незаймані рештки Західних земель заблокованими відносно невеликою військовою залогою. Доля вирішила несподівано змінити хід історії, тож Тайвіна знайшли у власному ліжку із кривавою посмішкою на шиї, саме в той момент, коли Станніс вже відійшов занадто далеко, щоб втрутитись, і якраз перед тим, як Тайвін встиг придумати хоч якийсь план окрім повторювання "якщо Скеля впаде, Станніс настромить наші голови на палі".

Коли залізна рукавиця Тайвіна впала додолу - злегка розгублені західняки, котрі досі не присягнули Станнісу, з полегшенням пристали на відносно щедрі умови Ейгона. Чимало замків Західних земель зненацька підняли стяги з драконами, майже в одну ніч, в унісон із прильотами круків.

Новини з Півночі майже не доходили, так як листи від агентів починали ставати все більш суперечливими, аж поки листування з Браавосом не перервалось остаточно. Що вони дізнались - так це те, що Робб Старк повернув на Північ менш ніж половину тих, хто вирушав з ним на південь, але Багнистий Вовк та його компактна армія гартованих ветеранів впала на здичавілих, наче зграя скажених лютововків - на стадо кіз. Він прорубав собі криваву просіку до самого пограбованого Вінтерфеллу, страчуючи кожного зустрічного залізняцька чи здичавілого на своєму шляху, і опір його наступу майже припинився. На цей момент Північ потонув у справжній катастрофі, гіршого Джоффрі ще ніколи не бачив за всі життя. Тенни намагались взяти приступом Білу Гавань, щоб захопити кораблі (із невеликим успіхом); Умбери бились до останнього чоловіка, жінки та дитини, перш ніж Останній Прихисток впав перед людожерами; також було чимало жахаючих битв в лісових нетрях, коли залізородженні загарбники та здичавілі наскочники нападали одні на одних у Вовчому лісі (це було сюрпризом для обидвох сторін) та в інших лісах трохи далі на заході. Відбулось навіть декілька кривавих "міських" боїв, коли помираючі від голоду відчайдушні дичаки штурмували кілька малих містечок біля Джерел на дальному заході Півночі... але лише виявили, що міста вже захоплені залізняцькими моряками. Виявилось, що величезна армія дичаків розпорошилась після взяття Стіни, поділившись на безліч племен та кланів, що самотужки пробивались на південь... І хоча сили Робба могли розбити будь-кого з ворогів на полі бою, було очевидно, що зачистка королівства від десятків тисяч здичавілих займе чимало років... забагато років, більше, ніж Робб міг собі дозволити, хоч він і не знав цього.

Щодо самого Золотого Товариства - чимало питань отримали відповіді одразу по тому, як Варис (котрий зник і вважався загиблим після станнісової облоги і взяття столиці) зненацька привселюдно з'явився в Штормокраї і персонально написав листи всім лордам, великим і малим, описавши "із найменшими деталями" всі свої дії перед Погромом Королівської Гавані, перед початком правління Роберта. те, як він викрав малого Ейгона Таргарієна та підмінив його срібноволосим двійником через день після приходу новин про битву на Тризубі...

Павук малював гарненьку картину навколо свого улюбленого пішака - наче хлопця від малечку ростили для повернення дідівського трону, і наче він мав правдиву таргарієнську кров, та міг повернути порядок старих днів на континенті. Наче він був шляхетним лицарем, другом усім, і лордам, і простому люду одночасно.

Виявилось, що Павуку зовсім не бракувало амбіцій, як це помилково вважала решта шляхти...

**7**

Вони відчалили до Лісу, маючи намір дізнатися більше про нового ворога, котрий зненацька з'явився наче нізвідки. Правдивий син та спадкоємець Рейгара Таргарієна, а також винуватець продовження війни та плюндрування південного Вестеросу, молодий король повернувся із вигнання (де він анонімно прожив все життя посеред простого люду), в оточенні лояльних вестероських дворян, щоб дати Вестеросу гідного монарха...

Джоффрі на це не купився. Романтичні історії на кшталт такої просто були неможливі на цій планеті.

\- Ми знаємо, що приплив він на кораблях з Волантісу, на двадцяти галеонах, але Гевінси були на всі сто переконані, що найдовше Золоте Товариство зупинялось у Лісі, - сказала Санса, коли їхній кораблик коливався на хвилях, ревучий пізньо-осінній шторм атакував судно, розхитуючи, наче пес - щура в пащі.

Джоффрі скривився, тримаючись за перегородку. Їхня каюта була найкращим, що він міг отримати на борту швидкоплавця, не жертвуючи швидкістю судна, проте вже починав жалкувати про такий вибір. - Це розумно, вони мали б дочекатись новин від Вариса, щоб випадково не висадитись сліпо на берег прямо перед ворожим військом. Висадка військ на сушу - то не жарти, їх могли б вирізати до останньої людини, якби щось пішло не так, - пояснив юнак, поки корабель зловісно скрипів, і він почув галас з верхньої палуби.

\- То ж де - чи швидше коли - ми маємо зустріти Золоте Товариство? Коли вони висадяться на сушу? - голосно запитала Санса, схопившись за щось, щоб не впасти, коли корабель нахилило вліво.

\- Так, хоча морська битва може виявитись ефективнішою... якщо ми зможемо дізнатись їхній маршрут в морі, а це складніше, ніж здається. Галеони, заповнені озброєними людьми, кіньми та _слонами_... - Джоффрі замовк, похитавши головою. Він моргнув, коли чималий потік морської води просочився в каюту, заливаючи підлогу. - Вони не встоять перед справжнім бойовим флотом. Віддаю перевагу втопити Золоте Товариство у морі, аніж битись з ними на суші, ді їхні важкі обладунки та коні будуть перевагою, а не слабкістю. Солдати , що загинуть б'ючись з ними - то ж солдати, котрі вже не зможуть зустріти блукачів... принаймні вже не на нашому боці... - він знову замовк, коли потік води подвоївся, а корабель небезпечно похилився вліво.

\- Щось неправильно, - мовила Санса, перш ніж якась величезна хвиля вдарила по судну, перекидаючи його на бік, поки вода заливала каюту нестримним потоком.

_Довбані осінні шторми_, подумав Джоффрі, хапаючи сансину руку: - Маємо забират... - він не закінчив речення, як крижана вода за секунду залила всю каюту, топлячи їх на місці. Він побачив, як Сансу закрутило, а чи то сама кімната крутилася?

Він спробував потягнути її до дверей, але легені вже горіли від нестачі повітря, коли юнак загубив місцезнаходження тих дверей; темрява огорнула їх, коли олійні лампи згасли, і корабель почав тонути; темрява освітлилась прожилками Пурпуру. Він тримав її за руку, побачивши Стовби, і вона стиснула долоню в мовчазній приязні, поки їх обох тягнуло догори, все вище й вище посеред агонії...

* * *

_* (від перекл.) З цього моменту стає очевидним, що автор за основу своєї книги взяв саме книжкову версію Гри Престолів - з фальшивим (а може й ні, це не відомо) Ейгоном Таргарієном, законним сином Рейгара та племінником Дейнеріс, котрий виріс інкогніто в Ессосі - а не серіальну версію з Джоном-Ейгоном Рейгаровичем Сноу..._

_Тож мабуть бажано пояснити для тих, хто не читав книги Дж.Р.Р. Мартіна._

_Джон Коннінгтон - штормовий лорд, друг принца Рейгара, був правицею короля Ейріса II Таргарієна, проте король прогнав його за межі країни, де той приєднався до Золотого Товариства. Невдовзі Варис передав йому хлопчика, сказавши, що то врятований син вбитого Рейгара. Джон виростив його як сина, пообіцявши допомогти повернути дідівський трон, та привернув Золоте Товариство на його бік._

* * *

Якщо маєте бажання підтримати перекладача та скачати "Пурпурові Дні" в форматі електронної книги - запрошую Вас на Alex Malyarchuk Translations на Патреоні. Окрім "Пурпурових Днів" там знаходить ще чимало чого цікавого.


	55. Розділ 45: Королеви та Корони

**Розділ 45****:****Королеви та Корони.**

**1**

Бенкет у Вінтерфеллі буяв на повну, коли Санса підвелась, не з'ївши навіть половини своєї порції, та підійшла до головного столу.

\- Щось я почуваюсь недобре, матінко, мабуть мені краще піти поспати, - вона звернулась до Кейтлін із винуватою посмішкою на вустах.

Кейлтін Старк могла ледь стрималась, щоб не виказати тривоги й не стиснути доньчину руку, коли подивилась на Сансу.

Буквально за одну ніч її донька раптово стала... _іншою_. Першим проявом були незвично міцні обійми, котрими вона нагородила її, Неда, Брана, Робба, Рікона та навіть Ар'ю; остання була переконана, що це якийсь жорстокий жарт, придуманий разом із Джейні. І з тих пір дівчина бродила замком, очевидно намагаючись виконувати звичні обов'язки із незвичним, тривожним відношенням. Септа Мордена доповідала про раптову та незрозумілу відсутність інтересу дівчини до спільних уроків, котрими вона раніше так захоплювалась, а Робб зненацька застав її за якоюсь незрозумілою грою, наче на витривалість, від чого вона почувалась повністю виснаженою, звисаючи донизу головою з шафи... хоча Кейтлін мала _щодо цього_ серйозні сумніви.

\- Чи не варто мені сказати септі... - почала напівщиро Кейтлін, хоча могла б й просто наказати зробити це, та Санса злегка похитала головою, перш ніж мати встигла закінчити речення.. так наче дівчина подякувала за пропозицію, насправді не бачачи сенсу в тому.

Більш тривожним фактом виявилось те, що тендітна ніжна дівчинка... _зникла_ без сліду. Ні, трохи не так. Санса й досі _була_ тут, але звичне безтурботне, щиро дитяче відношення до життя, що так подобалось матері, зараз наче сховалось за стіною... ввічливості та задумливості. Кейтлін вже не могли нишком підглянути, як та бігала коридорами і реготала, чи перешіптувалась із Джейні про якогось вінтерфелльського хлопця після навчання з септою.

\- Гаразд тоді, та пам'ятай - скажеш мені чи мейстеру Лювіну, якщо щось болітиме, в _будь-яку_ годину доби, - проголосила Кет вголос, чомусь очікуючи стогін чи незадоволену гримасу у відповідь на свою турботу. Натомість Санса просто кивнула на згоду.

Черговий робертовий вигук відволік увагу Таллі, король реготав на весь голос, а Нед посміхався в щирій радості, і коли вона знову обернула голову до дочки, то виявила, що Санса вже пішла.

Кейтлін зітхнула, намагаючись зрозуміти, як це її дочка так раптово подорослішала.

**2**

Вінтерфелльські ночі вже не здавались холодними після останніх місяців у Браавосі, що промерзав під сніговими бурями пізньої весни та ранньої осені (котрі поступово сильнішали з плином часу). Санса схилилась з балкону, простягнувши руки для балансу ваги, досліджуючи поглядом метушню внизу та справа від неї, де кілька хмільних гостей вишпортались із головної зали, співаючи пісень посеред подвір'я.

Вона зітхнула, відчувши пару дуже знайомих рук, що обійняли її ззаду, і дозволила відтягнути себе назад, заплющивши очі та всміхнувшись, знову почуваючись цілою.

\- Я сумувала за тобою, - пробурмотіла вона після ніжного поцілунку з Джоффрі.

\- Я також, - сказав він, дозволяючи їй прилинути до нього, роздивляючись не подвір'я під ними, а зоряне небо, міцно обійнявши її.

\- Було боляче? - запитав юнак після миті мирної тиші, котру порушували лише веселі співи знадвору.

\- Це вартувало того, - відповіла вона у власному заплутаному стилі, досі тримаючи очі заплющеними та насолоджуючись ніжною зустріччю.

Джоффрі звів брови, відчувши долонями тугі м'язи на її животі, та посміхнувся, коли Санса знову зітхнула: - Ти тренувалась? - запитав він.

\- Мені доведеться надолужувати більше, аніж тобі, - пояснила вона, перш ніж крутанутись в обіймах, щоб зустрітись поглядом, - Джоффрі... - вона затнулась, моргаючи протягом кількох секунд, поки сталева сірість не заполонила її очі, - Вестерос... - прошепотіла дівчина; чиста тривога і сумніви чулись в її голосі, і той шепіт наче містив у собі тисячі питань одночасно.

\- Вестерос, - Джоффрі кивнув після нескінченної паузи, відповідаючи на них всіх одним-єдиним словом.

Санса зсудомило від миттєвого приступу трепету, вона важко дихала, поки колосальна кількість наслідків подвоювалась щосекунди, мрії та спогади про тисячі планів та розмов пролітали перед очима.

\- Вони не знають, що по ним вдарить, чи не так? - запитала вона в нього із напруженою посмішкою, розглядаючи подумки купу листів, котрих доведеться завтра відіслати.

\- Прийшла пора Семи Королівствам _взятись_ за справи, - Джоффрі проголосив відповідь із палаючою пристрастю, наче прихована радість загорілася там, всередині нього, де раніше жив лише чорний відчай.

\- Нам потрібно почати співпрацювати з батьком, він має сприймати тебе як робертового сина, коли...- сказала вона скоромовкою, перш ніж Джоффрі перебив її черговим поцілунком.

\- Пізніше. Побудь зі мною, - прошепотів юнак, перериваючи любощі, і Санса легко всміхнулась, перш ніж притиснутись до його грудей, обіймаючи.

Перспектива спроби порятунку Вестеросу від самого себе та від кінця світу раніше заповнювала його відчаєм, чорною пусткою, котра пожирала хлопця зсередини, неймовірною вагою пригинаючи до землі, не лишаючи сил, щоб встати з ліжка, навіть коли сонце вже високо підіймалось над обрієм.

Проте тепер, коли він міцно обіймав свого партнера, ті відчуття здавались ледь чутною луною на периферії свідомості... Зараз, як вони разом стануть проти хаосу, що збирається поглинути його батьківщину, Джоффрі відчував лише зростаюче почуття екзальтації, невпинний потяг до мети, що переповнювало його з часу, коли з'явилось спільне бачення майбутнього. Вестеросу, котрим той насправді мав стати. Інструменту, що зупинить апокаліпсис. Продовженням їхньої сили волі. Надбанням, котрим він та його кохана зможуть пишатись.

Вони постояли так ще трошки, насолоджуючись взаємною присутністю, поки бенкет внизу продовжувався, а зірки кружляли по колу на небі, зоряному куполу в білій та темно-синій барвах.

**3**

\- То це ти Джон Сноу, так? - Лансель запитав чорноволосого юнака міцної статури, котрий бавився із незвичним білим вовком.

Вони перебували на невеличкій галявині посеред лісу, на віддалі половини дня верхи від Королівської Гавані; інші хлопці незграбно переминались біля них, намагаючись не тремтіти від холоду, очікуючи на схід сонця. Лише мерехтіння смолоскипів, розставлених колом по периметру галявини, давало хоч якесь освітлення.

Юнак перестав гладити звіра та поглянув на нього із прихованою тривогою та якимось наче викликом в погляді, Лансель рідко коли зауважував таке посеред помийної ями, котрою була Королівська Гавань... і приготувався до забави.

\- Якщо це я, то й що? - запитав той стримано.

Лансель розвів руками наче у вибаченні: - Та нічого, - сказав він, очевидно збентежений. - Просто я подумав, що це мають бути збори для шляхетних синів, не для...

\- Байстрюків? - Джон перебив його із серйозністю в голосі, одразу озвучивши слово.

Лансель обережно кивнув, так наче Сноу був недоумком: - Я вважав, що можливо тебе ввели в оману, але якщо подумати з іншого боку... ну... - він замовк із натяком на приховане значення, перериваючи речення.

\- Подумати про що? - байстрюк знову запитав його, не будучи певним, чи не дражнять його.

_Та його ж зжеруть заживо при дворі_, подумав Лансель із відразливим пирханням.

\- О, та нічого, про що тобі варто перейматись... - сказав він, посміхнувшись, коли Сноу нахмурився, - Ну, розумієш, наш принц досить прискіпливо ставиться до вибору оточення на цих зборищах... але якщо розглянути це як оплату послуги, то твоя присутність тут не має дивувати, - пояснив він серйозно.

\- Послуги? - перепитав Сноу, нахиляючи голову в збентеженні.

\- А ти не чув? Дивно, адже це ти супроводжував ту пару з Вінтерфеллу... - сказав Лансель, очевидно здивований. Він поділився із кузеном Тиреком зачудованим поглядом, але молодший хлопець був зайнятий копанням камінців по праву руку від Ланселя. Малий ніколи не був, де належало, коли в ньому була потреба...

\- Чув що? - запитав байстрюк роздратовано, мабуть вже почав підозрювати, що з ним просто грають.

_Та він тугодум_, подумав Лансель, киваючи самому собі: - Ходять чутки, що наша добра леді Санса дещо приглянулась старшому принцу... і якщо вона _прохала_ його про краще місце для свого зведеного брата-байстрюка навзамін... що ж, вона здається досить гідною того, щоб надати _чимало_ послуг нашому принцу... - він перервав речення з хитрою посмішкою.

Придурок ще раз нахилив голову набік , перш ніж його обличчя спотворилось гримасою гніву: - Моя _сестра_... _послуги_..! - вишкірився він, і білий вовк біля нього зробив так само. Лансель відступив на крок, більше переймаючись щодо вовчих гострих зубів, аніж тим, як Сноу вхопився за руків'я меча-півторака.

\- Гей, спокійніше, не поріж сам себе, - сказав Ланністер, і майже зареготав вголос, коли байстрюк злегка оголив свого меча. Це було занадто просто.

\- Ану ви обидва, вгамуйтесь! - різко відгукнувся парубок-Мутон, відходячи від стовбура дерева, на котрий щойно спирався.

\- Злякався невеличкої бійки, Вілларде? Нам дали _лише_ затуплені мечі, - сказав Лансель юнакові, вбраному в табард з вишитим зображенням червоного лосося, майже завеликим для нього.

\- Звісно що ні! - заволав той негайно, виструнчуючись і хапаючись за здоровенний дворучник, ледь не довший за нього самого, котрого юнак полишив висіти на гілці дерева, наче наслідуючи героїв прадавніх часів.

Лансель ледь втамував задоволене зітхання. Виглядало, наче ці обрані були насправді найгіршим вибором із всіх можливих на роль "гвардійців". Його це не дуже здивувало, враховуючи те, що це саме _Джоффрі_ започаткував всю цю затію... принц не славився знанням військового ремесла, та й, якщо чесно, взагалі не славився хоч чимось.

\- Вам обидвом вартувало б перестати ловитись на його кпини, це лише підживлює його азарт, - втрутився якийсь з фреївських хлопців, що сидів на землі, дожовуючи шматок хліба. Лансель так і не зміг пригадати його ім'я, як би не старався.

\- Гідна порада, - пробурмотів Сноу, - Тебе часом не Оліваром звати? - запитав він.

\- Ага, - відповів Фрей, - Я маю деякий досвід з такими розумниками, - додав він із дещо гіркою посмішкою.

На галявині запанувала незручна тиша, поки вони й далі чекали, позіхаючи чи зітхаючи від раптової нудьги. - Принц і вам так само прислав листа? - нарешті мовив м'язистий спадкоємець Сутіньдолу, Ренфред Райккер.

Олівар похитав головою, постукуючи змерзлими пальцями по стегну: - Він особисто прибув до Близнюків, коли королівський караван повертався з Півночі. Він та... - хлопець коливався протягом півсекунди, намагаючись не дивитись на Джона, - ... його наречена, - закінчив він. Лансель всміхнувся, коли Джон розвернувся і пішов до свого Привида, його рухи виглядали різкими, розлюченими. - Вони довгенько говорили з лордом Волдером, і коли поїхали далі з замку через кілька днів... - додав Олівар.

\- Вони одразу вибрали тебе? - заінтриговано запитав Віллард.

\- Не зразу, проте вони наче встигли поспілкуватись зі всіма в Близнюках протягом тих двох днів. Я попався їм, коли чистив стайню разом з Дзвіночком... Ейгоном-недоумком, моїм зведеним братом, - пояснив він, зауваживши нерозуміння на їхніх обличчях, - Ми насипали нове сіно, коли принц зненацька просто з'явився нізвідки, допомагаючи мені з оберемком. Ми поговорили зо дві хвилини, і він зник, - сказав він із пирханням. - Я тоді навіть не зрозумів, хто то був, але пізніше вони обоє, принц та леді Санса, підійшли до мене, в той же вечір... - юнак затнувся, коли невеличка купка слухачів закивала; не було потреби розповідати, що саме прибульці запропонували.

\- Чому ти погодився? - запитав Райккер.

Олівар здригнувся: - То чимала купа золота. За два роки служби? Я й так був за слугу в Близнюках, краще вже два роки вчитись, як битись, із найкращими воїнами Семи Королівств, аніж носити _сіно_, - пояснив він.

\- Ви, Фреї, завжди такі ласі до золота, - засміявся Віллард.

Олівар спопелив його поглядом, виглядаючи розлюченим, коли мовив: - Тобі легко говорити, _Мутоне_. Ти не маєш двадцяти двох братів, що змагаються між собою за коней та зброю, не маєш і семи сестер, що скиглять про придане, - сказав він гірко.

Віллард здригнувся, перш ніж прикинутись, наче не почув останніх слів: - Найкращі воїни Семи Королівств... - почав юний Мутон, затнувшись від передчуття, із натяком на сумнів в голосі, обертаючись до Ланселя: - Чи ти не бачив сера Джеймі чи може... сера Баррістана? Маю на увазі, чи вони не приєднаються, - уточнив він.

Лансель нахилив голову з боку на бік, намагаючись придумати відповідь, що не була б очевидною брехнею, бо це не личило репутації Ланністерів. Він же не міг _сказати_ їм всім прямо, що це було лише останньою з жалюгідних забаганок коронного принца. Просто той буде почуватись могутнім паном, маючи при собі кількох мечників за спиною, принаймні поки це все не наскучить йому... Не буде ніяких величних воїнів-вчителів, лише дурнуваті команди його двоюрідного племінника.

\- Здається вони виконують свої обов'язки, як зазвичай, проте я взагалі рідко бачу їх протягом останніх днів... - відповів він, сказавши лише правду.

\- А принц? Хтось інший вже бачився з ним? - запитав Олівар, роздивляючись нічне небо, котре тільки зараз почало сіріти від захованих за обрієм променів сонця, - Ти ж перший сюди прийшов, так? - запитав він у Ренфреда.

\- Ага, я бачив його, коли приїхав сюди, кілька годин тому. То точно був принц, адже біля нього ошивався Пес, - прогудів Ренфред.

\- І що? - запитав Олівар.

\- Він мав такий вигляд, наче... відпочивав, а може просто задумався, - сказав той повільно. Райккер продовжив, бо хлопці й далі дивились на нього: - Ну не знаю, він просто якось... стояв навколішки перед деревом, - закінчив юнак двозначно.

\- Не може того бути, я прибув сюди п'ятнадцять хвилин тому, і бачив його в тій самій позі, - Лансель гаряче заперечив те ствердження.

Ті слова примусили їх всіх замислитись, і незручна тиша протривала ще певний час, її порушували лише звуки від Тирека, котрий копав якийсь камінь.

\- Може вже _припиниш_ нарешті? - запитав Лансель у свого кузена низьким голосом, рушивши до нього.

\- Ні, - пробурмотів той, копаючи інший камінь.

Лансель протяжно видихнув, дивлячись на молодшого брата: - Ну не тягни, Тиреку, що таке, трясця?

\- Ми могли б зараз спати в ліжках, і прокинулись би пізнім ранком, як королі, - сказав йому Тирек, копаючи черговий камінь.

\- Ага, а потім на нас би волали та знущались, так наче ми винні в діях нашого клятого дядька, - тихо мовив Лансель.

\- Краще вже наливати вино, ніж стовбичити хрін знає де! - відрізав Тирек, перш ніж Лансель зловив його за шию.

\- Слухай, Тиреку, тобі _не_ _варто_ скиглити, бо принц нарешті зауважив наше існування - визвірився він тихо, - Маю підозру, що ми присутні тут лише тому, що Джоффрі не міг по-іншому продавити цю затію через Роберта, аніж як спосіб позбутись нас. Але коли це все... коли це все виявиться обманом, лорд Тайвін переконається, щоб нас засунули назад туди ж, де ми були раніше. І _я_ прагну отримати _хоча б_ декілька тихих місяців, де зможу вільно передихнути, і той жирний пияк не волатиме, як свиня різана, по "незграбу", персонального слугу-дурника! - загарчав юнак, здивований чистою люттю, що наче виривалась з нього, поки він повчав свого кузена.

\- Затямив собі? - запитав він в Тирека, трохи заспокоївшись.

\- Так, - відповів кузен, чухаючи шию, та сів на землю із похмурим виразом.

Лансель похитав головою, також сівши на землю, і краєм ока поглянув на Сноу та його вовка, зауваживши, як той позирає в відповідь, наче ножем ріже. Їх всіх налякав звук рвучкої та впевненої ходи, котра все наближалась; безпомильно вгадувалось клацання сталі та кольчуги.

_От тобі й на,_ подумав Ланністер, підводячись, і закотив очі, коли побачив, як Джоффрі з'явився на протилежному боці галявини, вбраний в лати, несучи... _алебарду_. Зі сходу нарешті показався кутик сонця. Світанок.

Проте щось було... незвичне з принцом. Замість рутинного вигляду наче як в павича, що вірить в те, як світ має схилитись перед ним, племінник спокійно крокував, наче _точно знав_, що світ _таки_ зігне спину. То була незначна відмінність, проте одночасно й очевидна. Принц тримав спину прямою, наче проковтнув сталевого прута, тримаючи праву руку між стегном та руків'ям в дивній позиції, наче мав в цьому чималий досвід. Проте найбільше вражали його очі, наче два бездонні провалля сталевої зелені; вони, здавалось, аналізували кожен дюйм простору навколо себе.

Решта хлопців вже повставали, струшуючи бруд з нагрудників та запихаючи в піхви свої турнірні мечі, єдину зброю, котру принц наказав їм взяти з собою. Вони почали вклонятись, коли принц недбалим жестом припинив ті формальності.

\- Принце Джоффрі... почав Лансель, але хутко зупинився, коли Джоффрі пронизав його поглядом наскрізь. Юнак проковтнув слину, трохи злий на самого себе через те, як його одразу поставили на місце, саме так, як це полюбляв Роберт.

Що в біса коїться з його двоюрідним небожем?!

Між ними запала дивна мовчанка, поки юнаки стояли і витріщались на чоловіка, котрий щойно вийшов з лісу; хлопці нервово переминались з ноги на ногу під тим поглядом, від котрого волосся ставало дибки, котрим Джоффрі нагородив кожного-кожнісінького з них.

\- Дякую вам, що прийшли, - почав він з повагою, киваючи кожному по черзі, - Мабуть ви вже чули певні чутки про формування цієї Королівської Гвардії, - сказав принц, поклавши алебарду на землю, і почав крокувати туди-назад вздовж імпровізованої шеренги, котру сформували хлопці.

\- Переважно чутки про цю останню примху принца Джоффрі. Чи просто гру, - продовжив він, - Спосіб почуватись могутнім! Поважним! - додав він із легкою посмішкою, крокуючи, тримаючи ліву руку за спиною, а праву - посередині між стегном та руків'ям.

_Ось воно,_ подумав Лансель із дивним почуттям полегшення, коли зауважив ту посмішку, подібну до тих, котрі гуляли принцовими губами під час знущання над всім живим, від котів до слуг... але...

\- Тож давайте віддамо йому купку людей, котрими він буде гратись! Ми вже ж робили раніше коронних принців командирами міської варти, чим це відрізняється від того? - запитав Джоффрі, ні до кого не звертаючись, пройшовши вздовж всієї шеренги, й зупинився в двох метрах від неї. - Багато чого кажуть, ті лорди та лицарі, - додав юнак, перш ніж продовжити.

\- Кажуть, що в державі панує мир протягом багатьох років, і ще стільки ж буде тривати, - сказав він, поступово змітаючи посмішку з вуст, та рушив далі, - Держава спокійна та могутня, мабуть найбільш за весь час існування, - мовив Джоффрі, проте погляд казав про інше, - Це літо ще може тривати не один десяток років, - проголосив він із дещицею примхи в голосі, зупинившись на мить, щоб обернутись і поглянути на вранішнє сонце. Лансель трохи посовав плечем, намагаючись позбутись напруги. Слова принца звучали так, наче він і сам бажав в це повірити. Бажав відчайдушно .. й не міг.

_Щось не так,_ подумав Ланністер, озираючись до Тирека, що стояв біля нього. Малий кузен відповів поглядом, нервовим чи збентеженим, не було зрозуміло. Раптова тиша відчувалась напруженою, і Джоффрі здається просто тягнув час, купаючи свого нагрудника в сонячних променях.

\- Вони помиляються, - сказав він зненацька, й далі дивлячись на сонце.

Лансель щось проковтнув, почуваючись некомфортно від щирого _переконання_ в голосі небожа. Він ще ніколи його таким не бачив.

\- Вони сліпці. Невігласи, - мовив той, розвертаючись до хлопців, поїдаючи їх поглядом, поки його голос зростав: - Чутки долинають з-за моря, про дотракійських дикунів, що рухаються на захід, до Вільних Міст. Чутки приходять з Півночі, про велику зграю здичавілих, що полишають власні домівки і рухаються на південь, тікаючи від _чогось_ невідомого, - говорив він повільно, - Лорди плетуть змови та інтриги, тавернами та вулицями від Лісу до Пентосу ширяться чутки та шепіт про загони найманців, котрих хтось наймає... - він затнувся, підходячи на крок ближче.

\- Мейстери досі намагаються вирахувати, якою суворою видасться майбутня зима. Дехто припускає, що вона матиме тривалість, рівну цьому довгому літу... інші вважають, що вона триватиме не менше п'ятнадцяти років, - сказав він спокійним голосом. Лансель наче відчував матеріалізовані погляди решти хлопців, як вони озирались між собою в збентеженні.

\- Ніхто з них не знає точно, - додав принц, знизав плечима і рушив до своєї алебарди, - Але я знаю точно, що нас чекає війна, - сказав він наче сам до себе.

\- Війна завжди приходить у Вестерос, - прошепотів юнак, хапаючи зброю, відчувши її вагу обома руками.

Запала коротка мовчанка, і Віллард не зміг стримати напругу, роблячи крок вперед: - Вибачте, мій принце, - почав він поспішно, - Я знаю, що ви прагнете створити потугу для захисту Королівських земель, але мені дали зрозуміти, що нас тренуватимуть найкращі... - він перервався на півслові, усвідомивши образу у власних словах, - Маю на увазі, нас тренуватимуть лицарі на кшталт... може сера Джеймі чи сера Баррістана? - додав він із сумнівом.

\- Ні, вас тренуватиму я, - поправив його Джоффрі, - Я навчу вас науки алебарди, арбалета та лопати. Я навчу вас як марширувати, як укріпляти місцевість, як окопуватись, як ламати плин битви, і як ефективно _командувати_ військами, - сказав він, так наче то була обіцянка.

Віллард озирнувся по сторонах, зауваживши у виразах обличчях юнаків віддзеркалення власного. Зневіру, бентегу, можливо навіть насмішку.

\- Ви? Мій принце? - запитав Віллард, наче з болем.

\- Я, - кивнув Джоффрі.

\- Алебарди, - пробурмотів Джон сам до себе, похмурніючи на очах.

Лансель досі сподівався, що Джоффрі зараз зарегоче на весь голос... але з кожною новою секундою він все більше відчував зловісне відчуття в кишках.

Джоффрі просто поглянув на них, про щось роздумуючи: - Як на рахунок побитись об заклад? - запитав він.

\- Об заклад? - перепитав Олівар.

\- Якщо зможеш перемогти мене, то я віддам тобі, всім вам, все те золото, що я пообіцяв за два роки служби, і тоді можете вшиватись, куди забажаєте, - сказав він просто.

Олівар набув стурбованого вигляду, очікуючи пастку кожної миті. Принц не був відомий як добрий боєць... насправді якраз навпаки. І молодий Фрей постійно тренувався на подвір'ї Червоного Замку від самого прибуття до столиці... та він же повибиває принцу всі зуби.

Олівар моргнув: - Я не певен, чи я...

\- Не лише ти. Всі ви, - сказав принц, вказуючи жестом на інших п'яти хлопців.

\- Всі одночасно?! - бовкнув Джон, очевидно ображений, а Ренфред та Віллард одразу зареготали. Вони поступово замовкли, коли усвідомили, що принц не жартує.

\- А що ви забажаєте, якщо ви виграєте? - нарешті Лансель запитав небожа, стомлений цим дурним жартом; він вже бажав закінчити це якнайшвидше. Якщо подумати, то подавати вино Роберту було кращим зайняттям, аніж бавити цього безглуздого та жорстокого племінника-невігласа.

\- _Вас_, - відповів той просто.

\- Що ви маєте на увазі? - запитав Ренфред, пильно дивлячись на Джоффрі.

\- Ваші тіла, ваші душі та ваші розуми. Ви станете моїми офіцерами, втіленням моєї волі на полі бою. Ми стікатимемо кров'ю разом, плакатимемо разом і вбиватимемо разом, мабуть і загинемо разом, якщо боги так забажають. Ви станете моїми радниками, внутрішнім колом, будете тими, хто вчинить революцію у воєнній справі на цьому континенті. Ви станете тими, хто збереже Королівський мир холодною сталлю, - сказав той, так наче вони лише обговорювали зараз деталі звичного полювання.

Тепер ніхто й не намагався приховати зневірені погляди. Джон хитав головою, із жалем дивлячись на північ, а Олівар та Ренфред збентежено перезирнулись.

\- Я ж казав, - люто пробурмотів Тирек, штурхаючи ліктем Ланселя.

Лансель просто вдихнув на повні груди: - Чудово, ми приймаємо ваші умови, а тепер давайте до діла, - мовив він хутко, озираючись до решти. Всі вони похмуро кивнули, досі переминаючись на місці від нереальності ситуації.

\- Привиде, не втручайся, - вигукнув Джон, і Віллард пирхнув, оголяючи свого дворучника.

\- Ну то почнемо. Впадіть переможеними й підійміться моїми офіцерами, - сказав Джоффрі, злегка пригнувши коліна, й далі дивлячись на них.

Хлопці вирячались на Джоффрі, так наче він збожеволів, і Лансель міг заприсягнутись, що зауважив дещицю роздратування в очах небожа, перш ніж той відізвався.

\- Вперед, - сказав він, примружуючи очі, недбало тримаючи алебарду в руці, навіть не в захисній стійці.

**4**

\- Я сказав _ВПЕРЕД_! - заревів Джоффрі, закрутивши алебарду сталевим вихором, і закінчив ревіння в низькій діагональній стійці, міцно тримаючи ратище обома руками, відставивши праву ногу на крок назад, а блискуче вістря виставив трохи догори та вперед. - Чи ви всі тут такі ж _боягузи_, як оцей _мутонівський покидьок_? - закричав він Віллардові прямо в обличчя.

Віллард відреагував першим, заволав і замахнувся зверху дворучником. Джоффрі зловив удар лезом алебарди, проміжком між вістрям списа та малою сокирою, крутанув зброю навколо осі і замкнув віллардів меч в сталевому замку. Він опустив переплетену масу сталі, притиснув її до землі, роблячи крок назад, і спричинив удар по шолому Мутона ратищем, той аж задзвенів. Юнак заточився назад, і Джоффрі роз'єднав леза, перш ніж обернувся півколом а тоді вгатив по зап'ястку хлопця, примусивши того випустити меча.

\- НУ ДАВАЙТЕ! - заревів принц, відійшов на два кроки та злегка пригнув коліна.

Юна шляхта шоковано озиралась між собою, та враз рвонула на нього напів-колом, волаючи та ревучи все розмаїття бойових кличів свої домів, що звучали досить анемічними для джоффриних вух. Він поступово відступав, махаючи алебардою, та не навіженим вихором, як це роблять майстри списа, а спокійно та методично, і навіть коли швидкість руху видавалась занизькою - голова алебарди все одно ловила всі удари з одного боку, одразу відбиваючи з іншого, зупиняючи замахи ще до того, як вони набирали швидкість. Він переривав очевидні рухи ще до їхнього завершення, продовжуючи відступ, обертаючись, коли вони атакували його зі всіх боків згаданого напів-кола, відбиваючи удар одночасно з вивіреним кроком набік та ухилянням від інших, більш незграбних атак. Дзвін сталі об сталь був таким потужним, що здавався швидше важким дощем, котрий бив по скляному вікні Дому Дуре. Принц почав відповідати на нескоординовані атаки, нещадно вдаряючи контрударами, залишаючи море синців і малих порізів за собою. Ця сутичка вже стала брутальнішою за будь-яке тренування, котре отримували ці шляхетні потомки.

\- Швидше! - проревів Джоффрі; його голову вже вкривав тонкий шар поту, коли він пригнувся, пропускаючи вище джонового меча-півторака. Принц відстрибнув набік, вивільняючи шквал коротких ударів, коли ланселевий меч ледь не черкнув по плечі. Він продовжив відступ, відбиваючи та ухиляючись від замахів, ведучи їх всіх до середини галявини, наносячи болючі удари, котрі навіть звучали болюче - проте жоден з них не покинув бою, _поки що ні_.

Йому доведеться _зламати_ їх спершу, якщо він бажає перекувати цих хлопців на щось _величніше_.

Юнаки важко дихали, повільно слідуючи за Джоффрі, час від часу шоковано озираючись до сусідів. Віллард підібрав меча і тримався за побиту руку, приєднавшись до того напів-кола, котре знову оточило Джоффрі.

Принц оглядав хлопців, котрі швидко сахались вперед і назад, жоден не бажав почати наступ першим, всі тримались за кінцівки, побиті синцями. - Ви б'єтесь як Воїни, - проголосив Джоффрі, раптово застигши на місці; дворяни відчули небезпеку, відступивши на крок. - Але ви станете _Солдатами_, - додав принц і _рушив_ вперед.

Він атакував Ланселя з криком і важким замахом, той ледь відбився, проте пропустив контрудар, коли затуплене вістря списа відійшло на фут і полетіло догори, швидке як змія. Лансель заверещав від болю, коли укол вкусив броньоване плече, відкидаючи хлопця назад, а Джоффрі додав ще, підсікаючи ноги ратищем. Він відхилив різкий удар ренфредового меча ратищем, відстрибнув і вгатив по щиту здорового бугая голівкою молота. - Коли ви підете за мною, то прийдете зміненими, - наголосив Джоффрі, так наче читаючи пророцтво, вдарив верхньою частиною ратища по ренфредовій шиї і змусив того впасти побитою купою на землю.

\- Девізом вашого Дому буде "Так, командире", - сказав Джоффрі, обертаючись, поспіхом крутанувся і уникнув джонового меча, дозволяючи алебарді пролетіти вбік, і зачепив Олівара, котрий спробував дістати принца зі спини.

_Розумний парубок_, подумав Джоффрі, але це не спинило його, коли голівка молота поцілувала оліварове стегно, не захищене стійкою, і змусила хлопця заволати від болю, кульгаючи назад. Джоффрі використав ту діру в напів-колі, щоб розділити їхню імпровізовану формацію, атакуючи Джона. Він тиснув на байстрюка вінтерфелльського, невпинно атакуючи дощем уколів, котрі змусили Джона різко відступити назад, за межу захисту його товаришів. - Ви тут впадете на землю, і підніметесь як _Солдати!_ \- заревів Джоффрі із потрійним уколом, і Джон ледве відбив їх, задихаючись і навіть не маючи часу обдумати подальші рухи, коли Джоффрі замахнувся якимось незвичним закрутом, обертаючи алебарду над головою та додаючи голівці молота центробіжної сили. Він вдарив косо вниз, вибивши байстрючого меча з рук. Голова алебарди продовжила рух по інерції, проте замість повернення у стійку Джоффрі змінив руки й ступив на крок вперед, вгативши тупим кінцем держална Джону прямо в лоба. Байстрюк ошелешено звалився на спину, і волосся на шиї принца стало дибки, коли він зауважив темну пляму на землі.

\- Впадіть зараз! Впадіть зараз як Воїни! - він проревів, розвертаючись, і рвонув на віллардовий верхній замах, вирішивши зменшити відстань до контактного бою, що ускладнювало вжиток обидвох типів зброї. Джоффрі вгатив горизонтально ратищем по руках Вілларда, перш ніж той встиг опустити довгого меча, притискаючи їх до торсу, і потягнув на себе, від чого їхні нагрудники зіткнулись. Джоффрі побачив страх в очах Мутона; той важко дихав, обличчя виднілось на віддалі довжини пальця від джоффриного. Віллард безпорадно намагався звільнитись від джоффриного захвату. - Вашим гербом буде біла Правиця Короля, стиснутий кулак, - пообіцяв він Мутону, перш ніж вгатити шоломом по шолому. Принц крутанувся з силою вліво, розвертаючи їх обох та уникаючи оліварового уколу. Джоффрі знову вгатив лобом в обличчя Мутона, перш ніж звільнити захват, і хлопець звалився на землю, тримаючись за лице обома долонями. Джоффрі повернув алебарду в нижню захисну стійку, ігноруючи струмок крові з розбитого носа.

\- Ви не станете Лицарями! Шляхетними воїнами у полірованих нагрудниках! - заволав він до Ланселя та Тирека, що атакували його одночасно з двох боків. Проте їм бракувало синхронізації, і Джоффрі пригнувся під ланселевим замахом, вдаряючи кінцем алебарди по землі та зупинивши тирековий удар ратищем. - Ви станете _Офіцерами!_ Кров та багно вкриватиме ваші обладунки! - сказав він, повертаючи ініціативу і простягнувши алебарду вперед однією рукою, підсікаючи ланселеве коліно сокирою, наче гаком, та потягнув на себе. - Впадіть! Впадіть зараз! - заревів він до них, коли Лансель болюче звалився на землю у вибусі пилюки, а Джоффрі зловив тирековий істеричний замах сталевим наручем, скривившись від сили удару; вуха задзвеніли, а передпліччя запекло, та він перенаправив лезо меча вбік і вгатив броньованою рукавицею по обличчю молодшого за себе дядька. Юний хлопець впав на спину, і Джоффрі ще почув тихе рюмсання, перш ніж обернувся до лежачого Ланселя і вгатив молотом по нагруднику, від чого обличчя дядька завмерло в агонії, той боровся за подих повітря через біль.

Принц рушив до Олівара Фрея, останнього противника, що досі стояв на ногах посеред кола стогнучих, побитих тіл на землі.

\- Вашими братами стане ваш _легіон!_ \- вигукнув Джоффрі, підійшовши до Олівара; юнак твердо тримав стійку, хоч очі й літали навіжено між джоффриними руками, голівкою алебарди та шоломом. Той кинувся на Джоффрі з ревом, принц відхилив два удари. перш ніж підсікти фреєвову ногу. Він добив його виваженим, дворучним ударом по нагруднику хлопця, змусивши того закашлятись, стогнучи від болю.

Джоффрі й сам важко дихав, ледь розфокусувавши очі, поки роздивлявся півдюжини побитих шляхтичів на землі.

\- Підведіться, - сказав він їм, крокуючи навколо лежачих тіл.

\- Це не буде вашою останньою зустріччю з багнюкою. Коли лорди рушать в бій, а дикуни вторгнуться, вас будуть збивати з ніг _знову і знову_, - проголосив він пророцтво.

\- Але вас відрізнятиме від них лише одне. Ви зможете _встати_ на ноги! - сказав він, і обличчя хлопців повернулись до нього, моргаючи через біль; в очах читався страх чи захват.

\- Встаньте! Підніміться _Гвардійцями!_ \- закричав юнак, крокуючи між побитими, зупинився перед Джоном, котрий тримався за голову рукою, намагаючись стати на коліна. - Давай, Джоне. Стань біля мене, і покажи світові, ким ти є, заслужи власне ім'я та позбудься прізвиська, - тепер він стишив голос; джонове дихання перервалось, як той витріщався догори.

\- Вставай, Джоне! Підводься! Вставай! - заревів Джоффрі йому прямо в обличчя, і той якось зміг стати на неслухняні ноги, хитаючись. Юнак натужно простогнав, ледь втримавши рівновагу і мало не впавши назад, та Джоффрі зловив його за плече.

\- Вітаю в Королівській Гвардії, - сказав принц, дивлячись прямо в очі. Він рушив далі, решта хлопців також невдало намагалась встати, всі з обличчями, вкритими синцями від побоїв, котрі вона отримали менш ніж за п'ять хвилин того жахливого бою.

\- Встань! Підведись, Вілларде Мутоне! - закричав він до молодого хлопця, котрий борсався на землі, тримаючись за руку від болю. - Сміливість та боягузство вже втратили своє значення! - заволав він, коли юнак поглянув на нього, дивно завмерши. - Порядок та Дисципліна стануть нашими чеснотами! Крокуючи маршем, чоботи наших людей розтопчуть чужі насмішки та перешіптування! - він пообіцяв йому, трішки розбризкуючи слину; Джоффрі намагався _примусити їх зрозуміти_.

Те, що вони можуть стати кимось більшим за самих себе.

\- Вітаю в Королівській Гвардії, - сказав принц, коли юнак повільно підвівся, ігноруючи біль в руці, дивлячись на Джоффрі із сумішшю трепету та нерозуміння, знаючи, що зараз відбувається щось _незвичайне_, але не усвідомлюючи насправді, що саме.

Принц обернувся до Ренфреда, але здивувався, що той вже сам встав, виструнчивши спину, і сплюнув трошки крові на землю; дивний вираз його очей повернув болючі спогади в джоффриній пам'яті.

\- Я твій солдат, - мовив той просто, потираючи шию, і Джоффрі радо плеснув його по плечі, як колись вже робив таке на багнистих, просочених кров'ю рівнинах Річкових земель.

\- Вітаю в Королівській Гвардії, - сказав він спадкоємцю роду, котрий став гвардійцем.

Олівар намагався стати на ноги, ліва нога дико судомилась, і він пирхав з натуги, скривившись від болю. - Наших братів буде цілий легіон? - буркнув Фрей, продовжуючи спроби, - Я не знав... але мені це подобається, - сказав він, перериваючись на подихи.

\- _Ті_ брати стоятимуть за тебе в самому пеклі чи проти Великого Іншого. В цьому я тобі присягаюсь ім'ям всього, що живе та дихає на цьому світі, - наголосив Джоффрі, дивлячись на юнака.

\- Я... я б хотів... але я... - Олівар застогнав, звалившись на землю, тримаючись за груди від болю.

\- Встань, Оліваре, підведись як гвардієць, - _наказав_ принц, і обличчя хлопця застигло в напрузі; тихий, високочастотний писк вилетів з його рота, і він підвівся, хитаючись; тіло боліло, як ніколи в житті, і все ж він якось знайшов сили на це.

\- Вітаю в Королівській Гвардії, - привітав його Джоффрі, плеснувши по плечі.

Він обернувся до лежачих дядьків, але із здивуванням виявив, що Тирек вже несамовито намагається підвестись; суміш сліз та крові повністю закривала йому поле зору, змушуючи сліпо хитатись.

\- Я можу встати, я зможу встати! - відізвався малий відчайдушно, так наче щойно пропустив свого корабля в порту.

Джоффрі легко всміхнувся, допомагаючи підвестись ратищем алебарди, та витягнув хустинку з кишені. Він витер бруд, кров та сльози з тирекових очей, і не здивувався, зауваживши там проблиск обожнювання.

\- Прошу тебе, будь ласка, навчи мене так битись, - бурмотів малий, трепет ясно чувся в його голосі.

\- Ні, Тиреку, я не зроблю вас величними лицарями. Ви станете _Офіцерами_, винищувачами армій, - пообіцяв він, і молодший дядько кивнув в захваті від тих слів. Джоффрі подумав, що в цю мить міг би сказати будь-що, і малий Ланністер повірив би в це... але принц також подумав, що той, хто веде людей за собою силою _правди_, натомість отримує непохитну ауру. - Вітаю в Королівській Гвардії, - сказав він йому, і Тирек врочисто кивнув, так наче його щойно висвятили в лицарі.

Джоффрі підійшов до Ланселя, але юнак досі лежав на животі, закривши обличчя обома долонями, а меч лежав збоку.

\- Вставай, Ланселю, - лагідно промовив Джоффрі.

Було чутно тихий плач з-під обм'яклого тіла, дивне сопіння звучало в унісон до легкого тремтіння; юнак досі здригався від болю в грудях.

\- Підведись, - повторив Джоффрі ще раз.

\- Ні, - почулась слабка відповідь, довге ланністерівське волосся приховувало майже всю голову.

\- Ланселю, подивись на мене, - сказав Джоффрі, проте юнак не поворухнувся. - ЛАНСЕЛЮ! ПОДИВИСЬ НА МЕНЕ! - зненацька він заревів, і хлопець повільно розвернувся, спиною до землі, витріщаючись на Джоффрі. Він плакав проти власного бажання, обличчя почервоніло від сорому, коли цей факт став очевидним всім присутнім.

\- Вибач... я не... - белькотів той несвідомо, і спробував відповзти назад, подалі від їхньої присутності.

\- Ти хочеш піти й далі прислужувати Роберту? - Джоффрі запитав майже пошепки, і від цього питання Лансель застиг від жаху.

\- Так... так, прошу... - відповів він поміж ридання, та Джоффрі злегка нахилився над ним і закричав прямо в обличчя.

\- ТИ НЕ МОЖЕШ! - гуркотів принц, і ланселеві руки обм'якли, він впав на спину.

\- НЕЗГРАБА ПОМЕР! Я розтрощив йому грудну клітку своїм молотом! - заревів він, показуючи на голову алебарди.

\- Його власні ребра прохромили легені наскрізь, - Джоффрі продовжив, підходячи на крок, аж поки не навис над родичем, - Він захлинувся у власній крові прямо тут, дві хвилини тому, - принц стишився до шепотіння, вказавши місце, де його дядько впав на землю.

Лансель тепер задихався, навіжено дихаючи двічі на секунду, поки нажахані очі дивились на місце свого падіння, тисячу разів продивляючись той момент в пам'яті. Важке падіння, коли йому висмикнули ногу з землі, потойбічний голос волав "ВПАДИ" знову і знову, він здригався й далі, аж поки не зауважив напружене, спокійне обличчя Джоффрі, як той вдарив алебардою по нагруднику, наче як майстер-гончар, що формував глину. Жахливий біль буквально перехопив дух і задушив насмерть; мрець простягся на землі, не маючи змоги думати ані про що інше, як про агонію.

Здавалось, наче якась дивна буря згустилась над галявиною, світанок і ніч бились на небі, і воно поступово світлішало, зірки розчинялись, а світло смолоскипів тьмянішало. Лансель знову моргнув, побачивши інших юнаків, що зібрались навколо нього, наче по спільній невиказаній вголос згоді. Їхні погляди були дивною сумішшю порожнечі та самооцінки, болю та екзальтації, збентеження та розуміння. Та найбільше його здивувало, що всі виглядали _однаковими_.

\- Встань, розділи спільну мету, Ланселю. Стань біля мене, і ми принесемо Семи Королівствам порядок, на котрий вони заслуговують, - звернувся Джоффрі до двоюрідного дядька.

Лансель очевидно здивувався, дивлячись на нього крізь сльози.

\- Ну давай, Ланселю! Підведись! - заволав він, і Лансель спробував піднятись, але лише заскавчав від болю та впав на землю, тримаючись за ребра.

\- Не можу, - заплакав він, проте Джоффрі не відставав.

\- Залиш Нездару позаду. Стань коло мене і вже _ніколи_ не почуватимешся нікчемою, - пообіцяв він з поглядом, що наче душу пронизав наскрізь. Лансель повірив йому, щоб його Семеро побрали, чомусь він одразу повірив йому. Його світ зменшився до болю та чистої невпевненості, сорому та надії. Він _бажав_ підвестись, в оточенні решти; щось наче об'єднувало та нависало над ними всіма; _бажав_ розділити те спільне одкровення.

Він бажав цього більше, ніж чого-небудь за все життя.

Він кричав від болю, намагаючись встати, але ребра знову запекли, і юнак звалився на спину.

\- Підведись! Підведись, Ланселю! - ревів Джоффрі, і родич буркнув, перевернувшись на живіт, намагаючись стати на коліна, перш ніж підвестись повністю. Ліву ногу зсудомило, і юнак впав вперед, на джоффрині чоботи.

_Ні, ні,_ відчайдушно думав він, поки нога горіла. Ніколи в житті він ще відчував такого болю. Він і не знав, як інші це витримали, але він _не_ _зміг_.

\- Встань, Ланселю Ланністере! Підведись як _гвардієць!_ \- Джоффрі заревів знову, і юнак загарчав, _відмовляючись_ знову ставати Нездарою, ні, тільки не після того, як _побачив_, ким може _стати_.

Він напів-застогнав, напів-закричав, знову пробуючи, використовуючи джоффрині обладунки як драбину, щоб вилізти по ній. Принц стояв непохитно, не рухаючись, не допомагав, але й не завадив. Лансель знову заревів виснажливо, розбризкуючи слину, і важко дихаючи; голос звучав сумішшю тріумфу і полегшення, коли він дістався джоффриного обличчя, почуваючись так, наче щойно видерся на гору, хоча насправді Джоффрі був нижчим за дядька.

Юнак дивився в те обличчя, чекаючи, _вимагаючи_ це... і Джоффрі кивнув, нарешті підхопивши його під руку, коли хтось інший передав хлопцю алебарду.

\- Вітаю в Королівській Гвардії, - сказав принц.

Тепер він розумів, ту спільну емоцію, що здається поєднала інших хлопців за мить до того.

Вони взяли собі алебарди, котрих Джоффрі залишив на краю галявини, і пішли за ним наче крізь якийсь туман, крізь гілки та перекручені корені дерев; дивна, потойбічна подорож лісом, повз скелі та малі струмки. Лансель почувався майже хмільним, але без сліду тієї лінивості думок, котра зазвичай панувала в його свідомості раніше.

Коли вони виборсались, хитаючись, з обіймів лісу, то він почувся засліпленим; темні хащі змінились дух перехоплюючим сяйвом, і він прикрив очі долонею. Юнак почувався новонародженим дитям, коли вони вийшли прямо до яскравого світанку; блакить неба поглинала останні зірки, поки юнаки повільно моргали.

\- Що далі? запитав він в Джоффрі; очі повільно призвичаювались до світла.

\- Далі... далі все почнеться, - відповів принц, вказуючи на ліниве зборище простолюддя, що збиралось навколо кількох тентів та чималої відкритої площі; люди сторожко роздивлялись стоси алебард, коротких мечів, лопат та арбалетів, що лежали тут і там. Пес безрезультатно намагався вишикувати їх в шеренгу, і Джоффрі посміхнувся, рушивши прямо до них, його офіцери* намагались не відставати.

**5**

\- Мій принце? - знову запитав чоловік, очевидно нервуючи.

Джоффрі моргнув, дивлячись на зібрання робітників та неспокійного бригадира.

\- Балки розведені занадто далеко між собою, це зменшить ефективність пиляння. Розмістіть їх в двох кроках одну від іншої, це має чудово спрацювати, - промовив він відсторонено, роздивляючись нутрощі напівзбудованої будівлі. - І перекажіть мої вітання ковалям, вони перевершили самих себе з тим лезом, - додав він, позираючи на чудово викуване лезо пилки, котре досі обережно розміщувала робоча бригада.

Нервуючий керівник цієї змішаної бригади лісорубів та будівельників кивнув із легким полегшенням, безладно коментуючи креслення на шматку пергаменту на малій, ручній дошці для писання, крокуючи за принцом, коли Джоффрі ще раз пройшов поміж захеканих роботяг, зупиняючись на секунду тут і там, щоб перекинутись словом, перш ніж рушити далі.

\- Міцно його вхопіть, а наступного разу використайте довгого возика, - звернувся Джоффрі до трійки працівників, що ледь несли колоду до задньої стіни. Вони щось прохекали, щось, що могло бути згодою, і продовжили нести колоду до протилежного краю малого комплексу. Від полуденного сонця все нещадно пітніли, додатково посилюючи задушливий сморід багна та деревного пилу, що оточували недобудовану лісопильню і робочий майданчик навколо неї.

\- Але... - пробурмотів один з робітників біля сусідньої купи деревини, та замовк під стривоженим поглядом свого співробітника.

\- Стули пельку і допоможи нам з цим, - нахмурився той, коли робітник спробував допомогти підняти колоду із буркотом.

\- Зупиніться, а ну покладіть, - сказав Джоффрі, наближаючись до купи; робітник, що заперечував, зблід, побачивши принца. Батько завжди казав, що в нього завелика пащека, котру він не вміє тримати закритою...

\- Сотня вибачень, мій пане! - інший чоловік майже благав, - Він омовився... - та його перебили, коли Джоффрі відмахнувся від вибачень рукою і пройшов останні два кроки, допомігши їм опустити колоду на купу.

\- Ти щось хотів сказати, і мені справді цікаво почути, - Джоффрі спокійно звернувся до неборака.

Той мав напружений вигляд, але не опирався принцовому наказу, і пояснив: - Просто оті довгі возики... пане, їх так і не привезли.

Джоффрі спохмурнів - якщо вони якось змогли загубити їх, то це його _розлютить_. Він найняв, здається, всіх теслярів в місті, щоб ті виготовили по його кресленнях спрощені версії тачок, і затримка з цим замовленням неминуче позначиться на загальних термінах виконання...

\- Неприйнятно, вони нам необхідні для убезпечення праці, - пробурмотів юнак. Довгі возики значно спрощували людську роботу, зменшуючи ризики травм, і це мало б бути очевидно всім... звичайно, вони також підвищували продуктивність праці носіїв значною мірою, але цього він не збирався їм пояснювати. Бо для простолюддя ефективніша праця означала б нестачу робочих місць...

Принц пирхнув. Так наче він не збирається залучити до праці кожного, до котрого зможе дістатись руками...

\- Вибачте, пане! Ми не змогли зупинити їх! - чолов'яга намагався виправдатись.

\- Кого зупинити? - запитав він із погрозою в голосі.

Запала коротка мовчанка, коли двоє роботяг перезирались. - Та їх же, мій пане, золотоплащників, - промовив другий, втупивши погляд на ступні, щоб уникнути покарання.

Джоффрі зітхнув. - Дякую, - сказав він, перш ніж рушити далі.

\- І тепер я знову запізнюсь, - бурмотів він, крокуючи до коня, ігноруючи крики інших робочих бригад, котрі споруджували будівлі навколо, одразу біля берега Чорноводної; кузні та млини, ткацькі цехи та навіть більше лісопилень... на щастя, Янос Слинт здавався ідеальним об'єктом для зняття стресу.

**6**

Він міг чути тендітне дзеленькання дзвонів на віддалі, поки його хода лунала відлунням в головній залі Червоного Замку, поїдаючи відстань,

коли він побачив Сансу. Вона виглядала красунею в тій блакитній сукні південницького крою. Волосся заплели довгими косами в очевидно північному стилі, додаючи екзотичного шарму загальній картині. Здається вона гомоніла з кількома смішливими покоївками, хитаючи головою на щось, перш ніж зауважила його.

\- Боюсь, що доведеться покинути вас ненадовго, але пам'ятайте, що я сказала! За тиждень в Прицовому Домі, - сказала вона, відійшовши від дівчат.

\- Звичайно, леді Сансо, ми будемо там! - сказала одна з них, височенька, котра була, як Джоффрі пригадував, однією з доньок лорда Крессі. Санса помахала їм приязно, перш ніж рушити до нього, і юнак нагородив її роспустною посмішкою, коли вони зустрілись.

\- Привіт, мала, - сказав Джоффрі, нахиляючись до неї з поцілунком, та Санса ухилилась від його голови і перетворила рух в обійми, що ледь не порушували етикет.

\- Джоффрі, це Вестерос, - прошепотіла вона нагально.

Джоффрі буркнув, відпускаючи її: - Пробач, старі звички, - вибачився він, і Санса захитала головою в імітації роздратування. Четверо дівчат, з котрими вона щойно говорила, навіть не поворухнулись, витріщаючись на пару, та захихотіли й зашепотіли так швидко, що юнаку здалось... їхні язики от-от повідриваються і полетять геть.

\- _Бачиш_, що ти наробив? - образилась Санса, схопивши Джоффрі за руку і тягнучи подалі коридором.

\- Що наробив? - запитав він, перш ніж нагородити її швидким, повноцінним цілунком в губи, від чого навіжене шепотіння дівчат стало майже істеричним.

\- Джоффрі! - напружено зашепотіла Санса, перериваючи поцілунок, і вивернулась вбік, але не так швидко, як би могла, - Ти безнадійний, - насварила вона його, з силою тягнучи коридором.

Юнак тихо засміявся, пробуючи приховати радість, як вони йшли: - Це надасть їм більш реалістичну причину для пліток, - сказав він, задоволений сам собою.

\- Ага, і ускладнить мою роботу, - відповіла Санса, закочуючи очі, - Ти уявляєш, як важко уникнути нагляду септи Мордени? Та одна лише Лолліс Стоукворт виплисне все, як той потоп в підвалі дому Дуре. Якщо батько дізнається про це... - вона незадоволено замовкла, не маючи змоги злитись на Джоффрі, коли він отак посміхався, - Ти запізнився. Щось трапилось? - запитала дівчина, коли вони пройшли коридором і повернули до великих сходів.

\- Рутина. Янос Слинт мало не знехтував тим, що наказував золотоплащникам біля Божої брами щодо умов нашої угоди. Я мав нагадати йому, _на кого_ насправді він працює, - відповів він, пирхаючи.

\- Здається то досить таки забудькуватий чоловік, - погодилась Санса, коли вони піднімались сходами.

\- Вже ні... чи принаймні, маю таку надію, для його ж блага, - промовив Джоффрі із хижим оскалом.

\- Не дивно, що всі дивно на тебе дивляться. Це грізне задоволення мало кому пасує, особливо "старому Джоффрі", як ти описував його, - зауважила вона.

\- Ти б не повірила, - пирхнув Джоффрі, - Вважаю, що найбільше шокує оточуючих те, що я насправді знаю, що збираюсь робити. Що ж, оце і ще загадка, де ж я ховаю ймовірний безкінечний запас золотих драконів, - додав він.

\- Гм, щодо цього, старі бейлішеві запаси невдовзі закінчаться, якщо й далі будеш тринькати їх направо та наліво. Ти певен, що кожен твій рекрут потребує кольчугу _та_ кірасу з нараменниками? Це ж _величезні_ витрати, - сказала Санса, коли вони пройшли повз кількох служників, котрі вклонялись чи обережно посміхались... переважно Сансі, якщо по правді.

\- Гей, ціни впадуть кардинально, коли водяні молоти запрацюють... окрім того, _я_ ж не питаю _тебе_ щодо одного суперечливого замовлення партії мірійського шовку і суконь, котрі _ти_ отримала минулого тижня, - юнак відвернув удар.

\- Тобі потрібна твоя броня так само, як і мені - моя, Джоффе. До речі, вони так добре _скинули_ ціну, - промовила вона, майже мрійливо.

Джоффрі мовчав протягом кількох секунд, перш ніж буркотливо кивнути: - Ага, мабуть... але самоцвіти по золотому дракону за штуку? - зашепотів юнак із глузливим трепетом.

\- Мабуть той купець зійшов з розуму, - погодилась Санса.

\- Може він і не очікував зустріти таких досвідчених торгашів у Вестеросі? - запитав він в самого себе, посміхнувшись, та вишкірився на всі зуби до Санси, - Таку досвідчену, - додав він невинно.

\- Дражнишся, - сказала вона в удаваному роздратуванні, ляснувши його по плечі. Що ж, швидше вдарила. Проте не важливо, бо її партнер наче був зшитий з одних твердих м'язів, та й вона знала, як правильно бити.

\- О-о, ти поранила мене, юна діво! - почав він театрально, і Санса засміялась.

\- Я серйозно, Джоффрі. Тобі варто притримати витрати, а то вся ця затія з Чорноводною застопориться на півдорозі, і не поверне нам ані мідяка інвестицій, - сказала вона, коли Джоффрі ледве стримав свої руки, відповівши словами: - Не переймайся, маю один план для раптового поповнення золотих запасів, так що навіть Залізний Банк позеленіє від заздрощів.

\- Справді? - запитала вона з підозрою, коли вони досягли верхнього поверху, де знаходилась зала малої ради.

\- Сер Баррістан, сер Борос, - він привітався з королівськими вартовими, що стояли на варті обабіч дверей.

\- Не так швидко, - буркнула Санса, тягнучи його назад, - Ти нечупара, Джоффрі, - пожалілась дівчина, зчищаючи дещицю бруду з чорного жупана, защіпнула верхні ґудзики та поправила волосся, зсунувши назад.

\- Звичайно, я маю мати _поважний_ вигляд на королівських прийомах, - кивнув Джоффрі, набираючи повітря в легені, - Знаєш, краще б твої пальчики почали діяльність в протилежному напрямі, - додав він тихо, коли вона защіпала верхнього гудзика.

Сансині щічки зашарілись, коли вона поправляла джоффрин чорний плащ: - Не спокушай мене, - прошепотіла дівчина, занурюючи нігті йому в шию та попрявляючи плаща. насправді це була швидше накидка, аніж плащ, котра полюбляла вільно розвіватись з ним, коли юнак йшов вперед. Джоффрі казав, що це надає величного виду...

Санса вважала, що це робить його схожим на пригніченого білявого брава.

Юнак зітхнув, подивившись на неї: - Ти така жорстока, - прошепотів він з тугою.

\- Рухайся вже, ми й так запізнюємось, - сказала вона вголос, штовхаючи до дверей. Сер Барірстан всміхнувся їм, коли пара пройшла повз нього.

\- Вибачте за запізнення, нам таки насправді варто переглянути план міських вулиць, - звернувся Джоффрі до учасників малої ради, котрі кивали йому.

\- Звичайно, принце Джоффрі, можливо ви також зможете вичаклувати гроші, потрібні на це? - велично запитав Ренлі. - Може так і зроблю! - погодився принц із спокійною посмішкою, і Санса боляче ущіпнула його, м'яко втручаючись.

\- Будь ласка прийміть наші вибачення, ваша милосте, принц іноді буває досить легковажним, - сказала вона, краєм ока кидаючи на Джоффрі повчальний погляд.

\- Та не треба вибачатись, дівчино! - вигукнув Роберт, відкидуючи відмовку набік, і щасливо посміхнувся, - Богам лише відомо, чому ви наполягли на присутності на цих зборищах, - додав він із щирим нерозумінням, перш ніж поглянути на Еддарда. - Неде, щодо турніру, - запитав він правицю, коли Джоффрі та Санса посідали.

Нед почекав секунду, досі зберігаючи дещо збентежений стан, котрий охопив його при появі Джоффрі та Санси. Проте, як і зазвичай, він повернув звичний самозадумливий настрій, відповівши королю: - Все більше лицарів прибуває щодня, і міська інфраструктура ледве справляється... Роберте... будь ласка подумай знову про суми призів. Виграш за один лише кінний герць складає...

Король набурмосився: - Ми вже це обговорювали, Неде, просто зроби все як є і дозволь людям повеселитись, сама Седмиця знає, як ми цього потребуємо, - сказав він, дивлячись на друга.

\- Принаймні всі ті лицарі та лорди _витрачають_ свої гроші в місті, ми повернемо чимало золота у вигляді податків власне навіть до початку турніру, - встряв Тиріон.

\- Не так багато, як хотілося б... - прошепотіла Санса, занадто тихо, щоб її могли почути решта присутніх, лише Джоффрі щиро кивнув.

\- Особливо процвітають таверни та борделі, і прибутки мають ще вирости найближчими днями, - додав Тиріон.

\- А ти таки тямиш в цьому, га, Бісе? - Роберт запитав його із кривою посмішкою.

\- Як майстер-над-монетою і то мій обов'язок розбиратись у всій економічний діяльності в межах міста, - відповів Тиріон серйозним тоном, наче мажордом з браавоської трагічної опери, але одразу повторив: - У _всій _діяльності, - додав він, й досі серйозно.

Роберт зареготав, і Джоффрі всміхнувся сам собі із вдоволеністю однією з їхніх перших маніпуляцій. Довелось разом попрацювати з Недом та Робертом, але спільними зусиллями принц та Санса змогли переконати обидвох на рахунок призначення Тиріона новим майстром-над-монетою, адже лорд Бейліш одного дня просто "зник безвісти".

По правді, Роберта не довелось довго переконувати. Король та Тиріон поділяли чимало спільних смаків щодо принад життя, на кшталт хвойд, вина й серсеїної ненависті.

Санса дивно поглянула на хлопця, коли той не підтримав Неда в питанні щодо призів, але він відсторонено похитав головою. Вони перешіптувались нишком між собою, як краще витягнули гроші з кишень шляхти та лицарів під час турніру, поки зібрання продовжувалось; іноді вони вклинювались в розмову із пропозиціями щодо певних проблем, згаданих Тиріоном та Недом.

Ренлі відверто нудьгував, спостерігаючи за парою вже довгенько. Пицель мав вигляд, наче от-от засне, проте вони добре знали, що то лише маска. І Варис, здавалось, якось постійно досліджував їх, навіть не дивлячись в їхній бік, від чого в Санси спиною бігли мурахи.

Врешті-решт вони влізли в смертельну гру, посеред темних провулків та секретних проходів; гру, в котрій Варис зазвичай вигравав три з чотирьох раундів. Сансиних шпигунів частенько виловлювали з вод Чорноводної, із перерізаними горлянками... ну, принаймні вона набувала в цьому досвіду...

Поступово...

**6**

Радники швидко позникали, коли нарада закінчилась, але Роберт затримав Неда за руку, перш ніж той встиг підвестись.

Джоффрі та Санса хутко пішли звідти. Юнак реготав з чогось, раніше сказаного дівчиною, перш ніж підійти ближче і щось прошепотіти на вушко. - Ти так гадаєш? _Серйозно?_ \- запитала вона вголос, хитаючи головою, - Ти ж не впізнаєш вишуканого смаку, навіть врізавшись в нього головою, Джоффе, - додала дівчина, імітуючи розпач, коли вони вже виходили з зали, їхні голоси розчинялись на віддалі. Пара йшла, міцно взявшись під лікті, в унісон, не змовляючись, так наче їх вів якийсь старий інстинкт.

Залишились лише Нед та Роберт, обидва досі сиділи, коли Роберт щасливо посміхнувся: - Спочатку я вам певні сумніви, але трясця, _побий мене Седмиця_, Неде, це мабуть найкраща моя ідея за всі роки з того часу, як ти пихнув мені корону до рук, - сказав він з нажимом.

Нед зітхнув.

\- Ну давай, старий буркотун, розкажи наболіле, - додав Роберт в доброму гуморі.

\- ... Просто вона так _змінилась_, - нарешті визнав Нед тривожним голосом, дивлячись набік, - Раніше вона билась з Ар'єю через всілякі неважливі дрібниці, і не минало дня, щоб я не бачив її в перешіптуваннях з Джейні чи вислуховуванні старих дівочих балад від септи... - він зупинився, але продовжив промову, як Роберт поглянув на нього; то був звичний ритуал з моменту їхньої першої зустрічі. Король був одним з небагатьох людей, що могли подолати його стоїцизм. - А зараз вона організовує невеликі бенкети і допомагає Джоффрі з фінансовими записами, отримує досвід в тому, як варто правити... вона навіть _створила_ свій невеликий супровід із панянок, лише за допомогою листів... вони виглядають, наче... - він затнувся, хитаючи головою із дивною сумішшю гордості та жалю.

\- Вони виглядають, наче вже одружена пара, - Роберт закінчив речення, його голос на диво здавався схожим на недовий, окрім ностальгічного відтінку, що згладжував враження. - А ти не думав, що Джоффрі змінився так само? - запитав король найкращого друга, пронизуючи поглядом, - До того, як він зустрів твою доньку, то був зіпсованим дитям, що досі ховалось між материних цицьок. Сопливий хлопчак, більш Ланністер, аніж Баратеон... - він перервав сповідь, враз наче іскра гордості загорілась всередині та пом'якшила дещицю гіркого жалю, що так давно поселився в душі.

\- А _зараз_, - продовжив він щасливо, дивлячись на стелю, - _Зараз_ він прокидається перед світанком і їде верхи до свого тренувального табору на північ, - прошепотів Роберт, перш ніж знову подивитись на Неда, - Ти не бачив, чим вони там займаються? - запитав він.

Нед похитав головою.

\- Я бачив його там минулого тижня. Я провів цілих два дні в марних пошуках вепрів в Королівському лісі, перш ніж вирішив проїхатись на північ і спробувати удачу в менших лісах, де вони також водяться. Ми повільно підкрадались, шукаючи дикого звіра, коли я почув звуки... - пояснив він.

Нед зберігав зацікавлену мовчанку, коли Роберт похитав головою та криво посміхнувся.

\- Він марширував якоюсь дивною та швидкою ходою, так само як і група людей, що супроводжувала його. Вбраний в повний обладунок, спітнілий, адже його лати мабуть були важчими за ті, що були на його людях. Вони мабуть вже отак марширували годинами, але лише в ту мить він раптово зупинився і розвернувся, волаючи щось про квадрати та засідки, - мовив він, і очі затуманились спогадами, - Блискавично швидко його військо сформувало квадратну формацію, виставивши алебарди, а він якось опинився посеред них, волаючи як майстер-над-зброєю на зелених рекрутів, коли арбалетники закінчили заряджання й намагались вклинитись в формацію... тоді він привітав їх із титулом найповільнішого загону тупаків, і сказав, що вони маршируватимуть протягом цілого дня, з ним разом,аж поки не навчаться належне... і тоді вони знову рушили, крокуючи дорогою тим дивним, хутким кроком, - сказав він, посміхаючись.

\- Джоффрі справляє враження досить відповідального юнака, навіть ретельного, - зауважив Нед, дещо збентежено, - Він чимало допоміг мені від часу, як я став правицею.

Роберт вибухнув потужним реготом: - Це _зараз_ він такий. Неде, я не жартував, коли казав, що він ще донедавна був лише скиглявим боягузом, більш зацікавленим в коштовних шатах, аніж у війні, - мовив король з невпевненою посмішкою, - А тепер він постійно вибиває гівно із свої чисельних зброєносців отим покручем списа та сокири _одночасно_, гасає вздовж Чорноводної та організовує побудову млинів, кузень і хто зна чого ще, їздить кіньми по Королівському шляху з групою приязного простолюду ,котрі з'явились наче нізвідки... в той же час твоя донька прикриває його, зустрічає потрібних людей і направляє кого треба до нього, шепоче йому на вухо під час бенкетів і веде поміж купок лордів та пажів... - сказав він, щохвилини почуваючись все щасливішим.

\- Ну, це тоді, коли вони не _витріщаються_ один на одну, як твої лютововки на м'ясо! - додав король із монструозним реготом.

\- Роберте! - вигукнув Нед, несвідомо замахавши головою.

\- Але це правда! І не смій заперечувати! - проревів той, наливаючи собі вина, і трішки Недові також. Потреба піднятись і підійти до шафи та назад за власним вином майже змусила його пожалкувати, що він здихався того Нездари... майже. З іншого боку йому наче й подобалось приміняти зусилля.

_Трясця_, він почувався _чудово_.

Роберт вочевидь здивувався, коли Нед вдячно прийняв кухля з кивком та зробив чималий ковток, перш ніж поставити ємність на стіл.

\- Вона зробила його чоловіком, твоя донька, - сказав Роберт, випивши своє пійло, трохи стишивши голос.

\- Видається, наче вони обоє подорослішали, - погодився Нед, роблячи черговий ковток.

\- Так наче вони черпають сили один в одній. Так як це й мало бути, - додав Роберт тихо, - Я відчуваю, Неде, це доля, - він продовжив після миті тиші, сповненої прихованим значенням, - Коли вони побачились вперше на подвір'ї Вінтерфеллу... вони просто витріщались взаємно грайливо, так наче все, що було варто сказати, вже було сказано, і погоджено у спільній згоді. Коли я сказав Джоффрі про заручини, то він лише посміхнувся, наче знав про це, і _подякував_, а тоді враз пішов геть , щоб "_краще пізнати майбутню дружину_", - сказав він, злегка хитаючи головою з боку на бік.

\- Сансина реакція на диво була подібною... - відповів Нед, втупившись поглядом у кухоль.

\- Наші доми мали породичатись, це було _божою волею_, - сказав Роберт, чий голос бринів незвичним переконанням; він наче проковтнув щось гірко-солодке, що прилипло до горла, і допоміг собі чималим ковтком вина. - Навіть Таргарієни не змогли відвернути те, що мало статись, принаймні не на завжди, - додав він із злісною сатисфакцією, і маже й полегшенням, так наче врешті виконав вірно прадавній обов'язок.

Вони мовчки сиділи, розмірковуючи про це все, та враз Роберт підняв кухля: - За наших дітей, хай вони процвітають, не знаючи наших втрат та нашого смутку, - проголосив він, незвично вдало повернувши фразу на поетичний лад. Хай там як, він відчував, наче нарешті зробив хоч щось _правильно_ в своєму житті.

Недовий кухоль зіткнувся з робертовим, і вони обидва випили до дна, поки нові та старі спогади відходили на задній фон, і двоє старих друзів вирішили залишитись тут ще на хвильку в приязній мовчанці.

**7**

_"__Північна принцеса__"__, так простолюддя почало її називати,_ думала Серсея, приховано спостерігаючи за дівчиною з висоти королівської ложі, намагаючись втамувати укол чистих заздрощів.

Спершу вона вважала, що Санса Старк стане ідеальною парою для її Джоффрі, покірною, гарненькою, шанобливою дівчиною, що прислуговуватиме йому в якості королеви. Проте з плином часу, як пролітали тижні, вона почала сумніватись в тій оцінці все частіше і частіше.

На відміну від несформованої, незрілої особистості, на котру очікувала, Санса Старк представила себе в столиці наче справжня принцеса. Як виявилось, дівчина володіла навичками привертати увагу у вигідному світлі, і використовувала це для власної вигоди, хоча вона й була в цьому початківцем в порівнянні з Серсеєю. Вона демонструвала традиційну красу, проте її вбрання та зачіски видавались сумішшю південного та північного стилів, що надавали їй екзотичного шарму, відмінного від культу південницької моди, котрий її мати так намагалась привити своїй доньці.

Вона прибула до столиці із власним невеликим почтом, в оточенні північних дів, котрі лише надавали їй таємничості, а ще й виявились на диво лояльними... королева так і не змогла знайти інформатора посеред них. Їхня власна свита також була згуртованою; слуги та вартові, та й інші люди зі супроводу, підсилили гарнізон лорда Старка в Червоному Замку майже на тридцять осіб.

Королева спохмурніла, як зауважила дівчину, що говорила з якимось робітником з простолюду, а інші навколо них кивали на її слова, решта же витріщалась на еклектичну групу, що оточувала дівчину. Симпатичні юні штучки та суворі на вигляд озброєні діви; останні були непоказними та простими, проте їхня войовнича присутність додавала їм шарму, а також і Сансі.

Серсея видихнула, тамуючи щось їдке в животі, відкинулась спиною назад і спохмурніла, коли Роберт прямував до свого місця біля неї. Останнім часом чоловік здавався незвично життєрадісним... мабуть знайшов собі чергову тимчасову дівку для ліжка. Їй доведеться зайнятись цією проблемою перед тим, як повернути увагу на Сансу, адже прояви неповаги варто гасити одразу по виявленню.

**8**

Санса подякувала торговцю-простолюдину, куштуючи копчену форель, котра була повністю загорнута в рулет тонким шматком свіжого млинця. Вона задумливо зітхнула, пережовуючи солону рибу; пряні листочки додавали певного присмаку та м'ятного післясмаку.

\- Чудово, як і вчора, може й навіть ще краще. Дякую, Фрілле, - вона тепло звернулась до торговця, що ледь не заплакав від схвалення, коли навколишні роботяги та зброєносці підійшли ближче, зацікавлені смачним запахом та високою оцінкою з вуст "Північної принцеси".

\- Цього разу ти перехвалили його, - сказала Ліра Мормонт. Вона мала досить пласку фігуру, проте небезпечний бойовий молот з шипами, характерний для мормонтових дів, та її кольчуга - це все надавало їй дикуватого вигляду, проте не без своєї особливої принади. Дівчина була більш схожа на сестру Алісену, аніж на іншу сестру, Дейсі, присадкувата та з широкими стегнами, котрі наче все збільшувались з плином часу.

\- Вона не перебільшує, це й _справді_ смачно, - зауважила Талія поміж кусанням власного "копченого рулету". Навіть з набитим їжею ротом - голос діви з дому Форрестерів звучав наче небесний дзвіночок. Санса постійно надокучала їй про уроки співу після того, як почула її одного разу в Дівочій Вежі.

\- Не знаю, як ти можеш _це їсти_, поки навколо смердить немилосердно, - сказала Ліра, зморщивши носа, коли вони рушили далі, а Фрілла оточив натовп нових покупців. Леді чимчикувала за ними, час від часу роблячи спроби вкрасти рулет в якоїсь з дівчат, та винувато притискала вуха, коли Санса дивилась на неї.

Вона завжди повторювала спробу, коли власниця того не бачила...

\- Ліра має рацію, а люди ще обмовляють Білу Гавань... - додала Вілла, хитаючи головою, проте Санса зауважила, як та дівчина енергійно жувала власний рулет. Здається вона успадкувала апетит Мандерлі, хоча її фігура й зберігала стрункість. Вілла виглядала очевидним контрастом на фоні Ліри, демонструючи сукні, зшиті вправними швачками Білої Гавані з місцевої вовни та імпортних тканин.

\- Чи можу зробити припущення, що твоя раптова любов до екзотичних страв не має ніякого відношення до того, що це ти та принц є _власниками_ всіх отих "м'ясних возів"? - лукаво запитала Міра.

\- Й гадки не маю, про що ти говориш, - безтурботно відповіла Санса, киваючи якомусь робітнику, що швидко пройшов повз них, ведучи за собою осла, котрий в свою чергу тягнув червоно-зеленого возика із запасами їжі та маленькою простою дерев'яною пічкою. Це було логічним розвитком тих вуличних візків для продажі устриць, котрих так полюбляли браавосці, лише значно більшим, із власною пічкою, уніфікованим пофарбуванням та запасами дуже практичної страви, котру Джоффрі запозичив з Ї-Ті. Він розповідав, що правдивий _го-хонг_ містив більше спецій, від чого язик горів вогнем... та як би він не сумував за відсутністю вогню в своїй їжі, все ж він надавав перевагу м'ятним версіям, котрих сам придумав.

\- Певна, що таки маєш, - сказала невисока дівчина з роду Рідів із невеличким тризубом на спині, котрого завжди носила з собою. Санса була щиро здивована, коли Ріди відповіли на її лист. Вона включила її в список лише через її батька, Хоуленда Ріда, котрий був другом Неда, і ніколи насправді й не сподівалась, що хтось з потаємних кранножан - точніше одна конкретна кранножанка - відповість на її заклик. Дівчина мала веселий характер, що майже змушувало Сансу ігнорувати обачний, сповнений переконання погляд, котрим вона досліджувала все навколо... особливо Сансу та Леді.

Остання учасниця цієї невеличкої групи виглядала найменш впевненою. Джейні Пуль легко всміхалась жартам, проте зазвичай зберігала мовчанку, повільно та неквапно поїдаючи власний рулет. Санса з соромом визнавала, що протягом останніх місяців вона приділяла їй замало уваги. З точки зору Джейні - дівчина впала в сансиних очах від найкращої (і єдиної) подруги, довіреної особи, до лише однієї із багатьох в почті, і всі вони походили з більш могутніх домів. Джейні й досі не могла знайти твердого ґрунту під ногами.

Все ж, Санса знайшла собі таку бажану жіночу компанію після того, як Джоффрі озвучив ту ідею, неясно пригадавши те, як Маргері Тирелл використовувала власних фрейлін як довірених осіб для створення алібі, радників та вістових.

Звичайно, півничанські щитові діви також могли слугувати в якості присяжних оборонців; це видавалось певною перемогою над магрериним способом формування почту, що змушувало Сансу почуватись незрозуміло чому веселіше, не зважаючи на той факт, що вона так ніколи й не бачила її раніше... Джоффрі просто посміявся з того, коли вона розповіла йому про це.

_Джоффрі..._

Вона зітхнула, коли їхній загін** підійшов до невеликого лабіринту з наметів, зсунутих поближче. - Я бажаю нагадати йому, щоб не зламав собі карка, чи не можете ви прикрити мене? вона напів-запитала - напів-наказала дівчатам, всі з них були більш-менш однолітками.

Джейні романтично зітхнула, Ліра пирхнула, Талія посміхнулась, Вілла кивнула з розумінням, а Міра просто поглянула на неї задумливо. Кожна відреагувала своїм власним, характерним способом.

Ліра першою взялась за ініціативу: - Гаразд, дівулі, швидко розходимось направо та наліво, і пильнуйте за своїми рулетами, інакше вона виграє гру! - додала діва-Мормонт, осудливо подивившись на Леді, проте лютововчиця просто сіла на землю і нахилила голову набік, наче питаючи "Хто? Я?".

\- Щасти! - прошепотіла Талія своїм солодким голоском, коли Санса відділилась від зграйки.

\- Ми зустрінемо тебе з протилежного боку, Сансо. Будь обережною, інакше лорд Старк знову приставить кожній з нас по септі, - попередила Ліра, і вони розійшлись на всі боки.

Санса рухалась поміж гущавини наметів, аж поки вони ставали все більш непоказними, навіть пошарпаними; фліртуючі зброєносці змінились набурмосеними малими хлопцями, що напружено полірували обладунки, арборське золоте замінилось на дешеве вино Бакалеїв, а усміхнені майже-куртизанки - на спрацьованих табірних дівок з Блошиного Дна.

Вона нарешті просковзнула крізь вхідний клапан всередину намету, побачивши Джоффрі, що виправляв вм'ятини в нагруднику молотом; ритмічний дзвін металу по металу приховав кроки, аж поки вона не застигла в нього за спиною.

Джоффрі посміхнувся, відчувши її присутність, як вона міцно обійняла його, із дещицею тривоги. Він поклав молота на невеличке ковадло, розвертаючись навколо, щоб побачити ті блакитні очі, сповнені сумнівів.

\- Джоффрі, - пробурмотіла вона, дивлячись йому в обличчя ще з мить, перш ніж пригорнутись до грудей, повільно дихаючи.

\- Зі мною все буде добре, - застеріг він, закотивши очі догори, та почав масажувати їй спину, заспокоюючи, наче приручену тварину.

\- Облиш цю зверхність! - насварила вона, а в погляді з'явився лід, - Попереднього разу ти казав таке ж, а потім ледь не потонув у власні крові, - відрізала дівчина, відходячи на крок.

Юнак зітхнув, спостерігаючи, як вона почала крокувати наметом, гризучи нігті. - Цього разу все буде по іншому, - сказав він.

\- Ага. так по іншому, що ти збираєшся вийти на бій проти того _самого противника_. Якщо хтось і має перевагу, навіть б'ючись однаково в кожному новому житті, так це Гора, - мовила вона з нажимом.

\- Сансо, того разу я легковажив життям і вдягнув побиті обладунки. Цього ж разу все буде інакше, - він спробував переконати її.

Вона похитала головою: - Чи не міг би ти зайняти друге місце? Двадцяти тисяч золотих драконів все одно вистачить для більшої частини другої фази на Чорноводній... а ти вже виграв і бугурт, і лучне змагання, - сказала вона.

\- Сансо, _все буде добре_, - спробував він знову.

\- Я просто не хочу знову бачити тебе там, на землі, коли ти тоді белькотів несвідомо про квіти та королев краси, розбризкуючи кров, - сказала вона тихо, - Байдуже, що ми можемо знову переродитись, я не бажаю бачити тебе в такому стані. _Ніколи більше_, - прошепотіла дівчина.

Джоффрі мовчки обійняв її, і Санса глибоко вдихнула, перш ніж поглянути йому в очі. - Не роби там вистави, як прибудеш на поле. Просто вибий сера Грегора з сідла і повернись до мене, _де тобі місце_. Згода? - запитала вона серйозно.

Джоффрі кивнув один раз, повільно... та враз хитка посмішка заполонила обличчя, і він розтрощив серйозність того моменту: - Я буду лицарем прямо з легенди, моя чесна діво, - сказав він, дражнячи та імітуючи вишукані манери; Санса дала йому легенького ляпаса, не маючи сили стримати хихотіння.

Вона знову зітхнула, перш ніж ніжно вхопити його за щоки, й поцілувала: - Щасти тобі, - прошепотіла вона, перервавши цілунок.

Джоффрі дивився на неї протягом секунди, та враз поцілував з силою; неминуча перспектива бою, щира тривога в її очах та м'ятний смак її губ заводили його.

Санса здавалась щиро ошелешеною, коли він перервав цілунок; вона схопила його за обшлаги простої шкіряної сорочки і штовхнула до дерев'яної шавки, що стояла біля ковадла.

Він вже збирався вибачитись, коли вона з'єднала їхні вуста, глибоко проникнувши язиком, перш ніж відступила назад та пронизала його поглядом, важко дихаючи.

Джоффрі витріщався у відповідь протягом кількох секунд, і вони обоє повільно дихали, намагаючись опанувати себе, хоча й далі міцно тримались руками. Сансине дихання, здається, поглиблювалось з кожним новим подихом, кожен наступний був спокійніший за попередній, і вона повільно морнула. Він стиснув кулаки, відпустивши її, ледь зберігаючи контроль над собою...

Санса нарешті повністю опанувала себе, зробила останній глибокий подих, і зробила крок вперед, вивільняючи величезний, м'ятний подих гарячого повітря, що пахнув Домом Дуре та благословенними ночами біля каміна.

Джоффрі моргнув, усвідомивши, що знову навіжено цілує її; дівочі нігті старались показати себе на повну, рвучи на ньому сорочку.

\- Зажди. Нас почують, - він спромігся промовити поміж цілунками, вже не контролюючи рухи власних рук, котрі блукали її животом. Видавалось, що її тренування з дівицями Мормонтів та Рідів допомогли Сансі повернутись в належну форму. Йому це дуже сподобалось.

\- Кожен-кожнісінький заплотний лицар в цьому таборі або вже виграв, або невдовзі виграє дівку сьогодні. Звісно сер Старс не відставатиме від цієї шляхетної компанії, - відповіла вона жартівливо, досліджуючи шию збоку та кусаючи за вухо.

Джоффрі щось буркнув, піднімаючи її, і звалився разом і нею на ліжника, що лежав на землі біля стінки намету; він не міг говорити, бо Санса затиснула його шию ліктевим захватом, зупиняючи будь-який можливий відступ від шквалу обпікаючих поцілунків.

\- Легковажив життям, - вона повторила його слова із зневагою, перервавши останній цілунок, і він дивився на неї очима, повними полум'я, - Зараз я тобі нагадаю всі причини, щоб жити далі, - прошепотіла вона, почавши розшнуровувати сукню; джоффрині руки радо допомагали їй в цій затії, хоч вони й мали звичку відволікатись на сторонні принади.

**9**

Санса відкинулась на спинку сидіння прямо перед огорожею ложі, намагаючись відігнати нав'язливий багрянець зі щічок, коли Бран та Ар'я гомоніли біля неї збоку.

\- Я певен, що Срібний Лицар виб'є його з сідла! - бурмотів Бран перезбуджено, так що батько ласкаво потріпав його по волоссю і так само відкинувся назад в своєму кріслі, сидячи в задньому ряду.

\- Ну не знаю, а що як Гора _підмухлює_ абощо? - зашепотіла Ар'я у відповідь, кидаючи погляд на поки що порожнє поле для герцю. Повсюди навколо юрмились лицарі та простолюд, галасуючи на весь голос; мабуть половина їх одночасно поїдала смачнючі ''копчені рулети", котрі розлітались миттєво з возиків торговців протягом тих трьох днів турніру.

\- То що ж ви двоє робили насправді? - проникливо запитала Вілла збоку від Санси.

\- Просто поспілкувались, - збрехала Санса, озвучивши мабуть найбільш непереконливу версію за всю історію Вестеросу.

\- Ага, - пробурмотіла Ліра ззаду від них, а Джейні і Талія зашепотіли між собою, навіжено хихикаючи.

Санса не удостоїла нікого з них відповіддю, поправляючи складку на сукні, коли Міра перегнулась через сидіння ззаду і допомогла їй з тим.

\- Дякую, - прошепотіла дівчина, і багрянець на щоках ще більш посилився.

\- Немає за що, - відповіла нахабна мала.

\- Настає останній раунд! Сер Грегор з дому Кліганів! Та сер Йоннел з дому Старсів! - проголосив герольд, і простолюд одразу закричав у захваті, коли король Роберт махнув рукою.

Кінь Гори зупинився лише трішки правіше від Санси, велетень злегка вклонився королю.

\- ... Сер Йоннел з дому Старсів! - герольд заволав знову, озираючись в пошуках учасника.

Санса незграбно посовалась, _відчувши_ погляди своїх фрейлін. - Ані слова, - прошипіла вона крізь зуби.

Ар'я обернулась та поглянула на сестру із бісовою посмішкою, очевидно заплутавшись в тому, що відбувається: - Сансо! Я знаю, що Срібний Лицар переміг твого _хооороброого_ сера Лораса, - те слово вона вимовила глумливо протяжно, - Але ж немає причини бажати йому _невдачі_, - сказала вона, дещо збентежено.

Санса не сказала нічого, вона лиш почухала шию і прихилилась вперед, обертаючи головою і роздивляючись дальній кінець поля, паралельно намагаючись не вкусити губу до крові.

\- Що ж, не можу винити сера Старса, - сказав Роберт зі смішком, хитаючи головою. Він вже підвівся, щоб проголосити переможця, та сансин голос зупинив його.

\- Заждіть! Он він їде! - вигукнула вона поспіхом, і через дві секунди Джоффрі з'явився перед всіма, вбраний в посріблений фарбований обладунок, маючи глухого шолома, що закривав обличчя. Він їхав верхи з легкістю, наче випромінюючи розслаблену впевненість, кожен м'яз тіла наче був настроєним в унісон із галопом чорного коня, коли він без зусиль під'їхав прямо до Гори, перевівши коня від галопу до повної зупинки за якусь мить.

Він видавався досить _веселим_, розслабленим та впевненим...

Санса ледь дихала, намагаючись прогнати той _клятий багрянець_...

Кінь Гори сахнувся назад, коли Джоффрі привітав короля глибоким, трішки награним поклоном, проте вона знала, що цей уклін насправді призначався їй... вона знала, що юнак зараз дивився на неї _тим поглядом_.

_Нахабний придурок_, подумала вона несхвально, коли король кивнув новоприбулому.

\- Знайшов мужність в останній момент, га? То на що ж ви чекаєте! - заволав Роберт. Срібний Лицар щиро засміявся з того жарту, перш ніж порухати плечима і перевести погляд вперед; він витягнув шию, ні на що не зважаючи.

Санса нахмурилась, дивлячись на Джоффрі, і голосно кашлянула, одночасно стискаючи праве плече.

Юнак подивився на неї, потім перевів погляд на власне плече й поправив наплечника, що трішки зрушився з місця. Він граціозно кивнув їй, наче лицар з легенд, перш ніж рушити, перевівши коня на галоп до свого місця, так наче був власником цієї землі, кидаючи бічний погляд крізь проріз шолома, коли проїжджав повз неї.

_Це він мене дражнить при всіх?!_ Подумала вона обурено, багрянець на щоках повернувся з подвоєною силою, коли Джоффрі повів коня колами на краю поля, хизуючись чудовим вмінням в керуванні конем, перш ніж схопити списа в зброєносця; простолюд несамовитів, а батько спохмурнів, і король реготав. Навіть Леді зацікавилась видовищем, вірно сидячи біля дівчини.

Гора вже ревів від нетерплячки, коли враз роги просурмили сигнал; велетень пришпорив коня в напрямі ворога, женучи того нестримно, як вагонетку без гальм, і _Джоффрі_...

Тривога змагалась з роздратуванням, коли її коханий різко _пустив_ коня вперед швидким галопом, самим видом наче випромінюючи впевненість, злегка згорбившись та підібравшись; вістря списа хиталось з боку на бік, аж поки враз не застигло твердо, якраз в момент зіткнення з Горою. Сансине серце загупотіло в паніці, коли їх поглинула хмара дерев'яних уламків; обидві дівочі руки по власному бажанню піднялись до рота, коли справжній вибух звуків накотився на неї, і сер Грегор заревів. Гора звалився з сідла набік, врізаючись головою в стовп огорожі, його кінь продовжив біг, Джоффрі жбурнув на землю потрощене ратище списа і тріумфально замахав до глядачів. Він наче дещо перекривив одне плече, але поки що Санса не зауважила ані краплі крові...

Вона вивільнила нестримний видих полегшення і відкинулась на спину крісла; навіжений натовп плескав в долоні та ревів, вітаючи переможця.

Здавалось, ніби всі присутні закричали одночасно, і Санса закотила очі, коло джоффрин кінь погарцював до королівської ложі. Роберт вже наказував принести грошовий приз, коли Джоффрі вклонився, кінь довіз його до гарненької корони з троянд та фіалок, що звисала зі стіни біля вивішених щитів переможених учасників.

\- О, Седмице, - пробурмотіла Санса, наперед відчуваючи сором, і Ар'я захихотіла.

\- Ти б хотіла таку собі, чи не так? - вколола її сестра, коли Джоффрі повернувся конем до королівської ложі, тримаючи корону в руці.

\- _Прошу тебе, не треба_, - вона напів-прошепотіла, напів-вигукнула... але юнак наче проігнорував її, піднявшись на ноги в стременах; він тримав корону наче якийсь лицар із ессоських вистав.

_Він й справді збирається зробити це,_ дівчина подумала у відчаї, ледь стримуючи посмішку.

\- А тепер, за прадавньою традицією наших королівств, я проголошу свою невмирущу любов до найвродливішої діви зі всіх на світі! - почав він з пафосом, від чого простолюд сказився, а королева похитала головою.

\- Ох, то він з _тих_ жевжиків, - пробурмотів Роберт до Неда, досі всміхаючись.

Джоффрі під'їхав ще ближче, і Санса стиснула зуби, коли він зупинився прямо перед нею; їхні обличчя були на одному рівні завдяки росту коня. Вона вирішила скоритись долі, роздивляючись юначі мерехтливі очі крізь проріз, та тепло всміхнулась, як він підвищив голос: - Я проголошую леді Сансу Старк моєю королевою кохання та краси, найвродливішою дівою на білому світі! - заволав він, обережно чіпляючи корону їй на голову; червоні та фіолетові пелюстки падали, закручуючись, навколо її обличчя, поки вона вдячно дивилась на нього, на маючи змоги сердитись, коли він так дивився на неї.

_Знову._

Навколо лунало чимало вітань від простолюду, але серед дворян запала мертва тиша. Вона почула певні звуки, ніби комусь перехопило дух від здивування, а також шепіт між всіма оточуючими, поки Джоффрі продовжував, поступово підсилюючи гучність голосу.

\- Її блакитні очі манять мене, наче саме Сутінкове море, спокійне та лагідне, навіть коли воно приховує величні шторми, сповнені сили та міці! - вигукнув він, дивлячись на неї, виблискуючи металом.

\- Це... Це нечувано! - закричала Серсея, - Роберте! Зроби хоч що...

\- Прошу хвильку вашої тиші, милостива королево! - вигукнув "сер Йоннел", перебивши її, - Бо навіть королівська влада не зможе зупинити палаючу міць _справжнього кохання!_ \- проголосив він, жестикулюючи руками, - Воістину! Я не міг навіть у мріях уявити красу леді Санси! Адже, якби я був благочестивим мужем, то подумав би, що це сама Діва Небесна спустилась з небес, щоб врятувати моє грішне існування! - вивільнив він той потік дурнуватих перебільшень, вочевидь не і збираючись зупинятись далі.

\- Джоффрі_... припини!_ \- ледь змогла промовити Санса поміж приступами нестримного хихотіння; буркіт та зловісний шепіт чувся зі всіх сторін навколо неї та поступово посилювався, а натовп простолюддя майже замовк.

\- Роберте! Джеймі! Цей заплотний лицар _сміє..!_ \- заверещала Серсея істерично, і навіть Еддард підвівся із лютим виразом обличчя. Роберт заволав до королівських вартових, вимагаючи схопити "виродка", він весь побагрянів і підвівся з свого крісла.

\- Я-я-я не дозволю! - відізвався _Бран_, скочивши на ноги з боку Ар'ї, та Ліра нагнулась вперед і силою штовхнула його на місце.

\- Не роби дурниць, - прошепотіла вона брату своєї леді.

\- Лорд Старк! _Дозвольте мені покарати виродка!_ \- ревів розлючений Джорі, рушаючи до сансиного місця, розштовхуючи в боки гостей та слуг, а сер Баррістан дістався до огорожі з протилежного кінця ложі та зістрибнув в багно, оголивши меча одним плавним рухом.

\- Злазьте з коня і відійдіть геть від леді Санси, сер Йоннел! - наказав сер Баррістан, крокуючи до них, його меч блищав під полуденним сонцем, - Збережіть ту крихту честі, котру ще не _втратили!_ \- вигукнув він погрозу.

\- Ніколи! - проголосив Джоффрі, наче один з мучеників з _"Браавоського обов'язку",_ повертаючи голову та дивлячись на сера Барірстана, напнувши груди з погордою. Санса враз із жахом усвідомила, що він так і не зупиниться, поки вона сама його не зупинить.

\- Ніколи, кажу я знову, справедливий лицарю! Якщо я помру заради кохання, то хай так і буде, я радо віддам... - вона перервала той потік підсвідомості, нагнувшись вперед, і зірвала шолома з його голови, вголос сварячи.

\- Привіт! - сказав Джоффрі, обертаючись до неї з монструозною веселою посмішкою, та вже хотів продовжити проголошення своєї "невмирущої любові", та Санса змогла закрити йому пельку глибоким поцілунком. Вона не знала, чи зробила це, бо це єдине могло б _змусити_ його замовкнути - чи мала потребу в клятому полегшенні, бо була змушена дивитись, як її коханий ледь не загинув на дурному турнірі. Зараз їй це все було байдуже.

Всі присутні завмерли і шоковано витріщались, як тиша поглинула все навколо, коли розлючені вимоги по голову "сера Йонелла" застрягли в горлянках лордів... ну, всі, окрім Ар'ї.

\- Фуууу! - запищала її сестра із неймовірною красномовністю.

Санса неохоче перервала поцілунок, Джоффрі посміхнувся до неї, сідаючи в сідло: - Знаєш, зараз тут розверзнеться справжнє пекло через це, - уточнив він.

\- Ага. Насолодимось цим, поки вони всі досі шоковані? - запитала вона.

\- Гаразд, - погодився юнак, посунувшись ближче до голови коня, залишаючи за собою достатньо місця для неї; Санса перестрибнула через огорожу і всілась позаду нього.

\- Вітайте всі переможця Герцю, Бугурту та Лучної стрільби! - вигукнула Санса зухвало, піднявши джоффрину руку догори; кінь повільно рушив повз ошелешеного сера Баррістана та змінив курс в тріумфальному колі по полю, - Мого нареченого, принца Джоффрі з дому Баратеонів! - проревіла вона з гордістю.

Натовп простолюду _сказився_. Вони кричали та свистіли в захваті, підводячись та тупотячи ногами, плескаючи та вигукуючи імена. Королівська ложа та найближчі до неї трибуни виявляли менше ентузіазму, окремі глядачі шоковано плескали, поки більшість досі перебували в полоні збентеження.

\- бху... бу...БУААААААГАГАГАГАГАГАГА! - ревів король Роберт, тримаючись за пузо однією рукою, а іншою гатив по бильцю крісла, регочучи як одержимий демонами. Королева хитала головою та переводила погляд з гарцюючої пари на Роберта і назад декілька разів, перш ніж її розлючений вираз повільно змінився на звичне роздратування. Роберт й далі реготав зі сльозами на очах, і Серсея виявила, що також тихо сміється від щирої нереальності всієї цієї ситуації.

Невже мій син справді виграв всі три змаганні та цьому клятому турнірі? Думала вона, намагаючись відкинути шок від можливих наслідків.

\- Принц Джоффрі є Срібним Лицарем? - нарешті Бран зміг вимовити вголос, - Принц Джоффрі казав мені... навчить, як треба битись... Срібний Лицар..! - белькотів малий в трепетному нерозумінні, коли Джейні майже зітхнула і майже зомліла біля Талії.

\- Це так _романтично_, - вона зітхнула знову, дивлячись, як сансина корона полишала слід з пелюсток за конем, деякі з них застрягли в її волоссі. Талія хихотіла, підтримуючи Джейні за спину, та крадькома поглянула на спохмурнілу Ліру.

\- Що? - запитала вона в неї.

\- Нам знову приставлять по септі, кожній з нас, - відповіла та роздратовано.

\- Що ж з цим поробиш, - мудро додала Міра.

Трохи позаду та зліва від них стояв Джорі Кассель, забираючи долоню з руків'я меча. - Мій пане? - запитав він, не маючи певності, що робити далі.

\- Хай вони їдуть, Джорі, хай їдуть, - відізвався лорд Еддард Старк, споглядаючи щасливу пару, - Ми поговоримо _пізніше_, - додав він таким тоном, що сансині фрейліни аж здригнулись.

* * *

_* (від перекл.) Мабуть варто уточнити певні факти щодо хлопців, адже серіальні версії відрізняються від книжкових._

_Ренфред Райккер та Віллард Мутон воювали на боці Джоффрі та були довіреними особами під час війни зі Старками в Річкових землях в одному з попередніх життів, тож він добре їх знав та міг довіряти обидвом._

_Олівар Фрей, 18-й син Волдера Фрея, був зброєносцем короля Робба в першому житті; це єдиний Фрей, що не зрадив свого пана, хоча й поїхав з війська короля за наказом батька, коли Робб одружився, порушивши заручини з Фреями. Він відмовився брати участь в Червоному весіллі і ймовірно попав в ув'язнення._

_Тирек - син Тайгета Ланністера, племінник Тайвіна. Він пропав безвісти в першому житті під час заколоту протолюддя в столиці, ймовірно загинув._

_Лансель - син Кевана Ланністера, також племінник Тайвіна; в першому житті служив Роберту пажем, потім став коханцем Серсеї, згодом приєднався до фанатиків-горобців, знайшовши вищу мету в житті._

_Про Джона й так все відомо._

_Хлопці майже однолітки - на цей час їм 17, 16, 15, 14, 18 та 16 років відповідно. __Джоффрі - 15._

_** (від перекл.) Аналогічно варто уточнити певні факти щодо дівчат._

_Рід Мормонтів в серіалі обмежили лише Джорахом та його кузиною Ліанною, хоча в книжках Ліанна мала 4 старших сестри, 2 з котрих воювали на боці Робба Старка. _

_Ліра Мормонт - одна з них._

_Талія Форрестер - дочка Грегора Форрестера, лідера клану з Вовчого Лісу та васала дому Гловерів._

_Вілла Мандерлі - онука Вімана Мандерлі, володаря Білої Гавані, найбагатшого васала Старків._

_Міра Рід - донька Хоуленда Ріда, володаря кранножан з Перешийка. В першому житті разом з братом Жойєном супроводжувала Брана Старка за Стіну в пошуких Трьохокого Крука._

_Джейні Пуль - донька Вейона Пуля, кастеляна Вінтерфеллу._

_Ліра найстарша, їй близько 20 років. Решті дівчат - 14, 15, 16 та 14 років відповідно._

_Сансі - 14 (чи 15, точні дати невідомі__;__вона трохи молодша за Джоффрі, але вони народились в один рік)._

* * *

Якщо маєте бажання підтримати перекладача та скачати "Пурпурові Дні" в форматі електронної книги - запрошую Вас на Alex Malyarchuk Translations на Патреоні. Окрім "Пурпурових Днів" там знаходить ще чимало чого цікавого.


	56. Інтерлюдія VII: Посланець

**Інтерлюдія VII: По****с****ланець.**

**1**

Горріл матюкнувся, зісковзуючи з колоди, та впав в багнюку із плюскотом. Однак постійні тренування допомогли піднятись, звичне заняття вело його ступні, коли він приглушив падіння і підстрибнув на ноги, не зважаючи на бруд, перекидуючись через наступний стовбур із буркотом. Легенький дощ швидше нагадував густий туман, звисаючи в повітрі, старався на повну обманути його очі і змусити знову впасти.

Зараз почнеться найважча частина, а також остання... принаймні офіційно. Шлях по відкритому простору закінчувався дванадцятьма найгіршими арбалетниками, що сьогодні "вибороли" найменшу кількість очок на вранішньому тренуванні. Горріл побачив, як вона волають один до одного, підводячись за земляним окопом зліва від нього, цілячись в нього з арбалетів із затупленими дерев'яними болтами, досі достатньо небезпечними, щоб зламати кістку чи навіть вибити око, якщо не пощастить. Ті гівнюки проведуть тут разом цілий день, розстрілюючи посланців... адже вони зможуть достроково повернутись до казарм та відпочинку лише коли вцілять хоч когось з вістових.

Горріл вилаявся, коли болти почали врізатись в багно навколо нього, один з них майже вцілив йому в ступню. Він помчав вперед, петляючи зигзагами, поки арбалети свистіли зліва; вістовий хаотично змінював швидкість при кожному діагональному повороті, збиваючи їхній приціл, та застрибнув, ревучи, до схожої на купу дерев'яної конструкції, прямо крізь невеличкий прохід.

Зараз він перебував всередині Рукавиці, всередині складеної з колод споруди було дуже темно, як він озирався по сторонам. Тут було повно потрощених деревних стовбурів та колод, відламаних гілок, котрих принесли сюди сьогодні, ще й чимало інших об'єктів, за котрими можна було б заховатись. Горріл продовжив біг, коли назовні задзвонив дзвін. - Всередині посланець! Відкрити трійку! - заволав чийсь голос.

_Лайно, ненавиджу трійку_, подумав він, коли гучне металеве клацання поглинуло решту звуків всередині Рукавиці, і ціла секція стіни раптово звалилась назовні споруди. Стіну підтримували ланцюги, тож вона впала на землю наче якийсь химерний підвісний міст. Сяйво денного світла майже осліпило його, але вістовий все ж міг бачити достатньо, щоб знову вилаятись - за стіною розмістилась ціла галерея з арбалетників, що вже піднімали зброю. Три ряди, без перешкод на лінії стрільби, завдяки зіркоподібній конструкції їхнього помосту.

\- Вогонь! - вигукнув їхній сержант, і Горріл розпластався на землі, коли справжній дощ арбалетних болтів прилетів до колоди, за котру він заховався. Горріл поповз вздовж дровиняки, неприродний шквал болтів змушував волосся на шиї ставати дибки; смертельний град з-за того боку стіни не припинявся. Ті арбалетники що не справлялись із визначеними нормами перезаряджання, залишаться тут чекати наступну жертву... із подібними правилами щодо передчасного припинення тренування, як і у випадку попередніх "стрільців", котрих він вже проминув.

Посланець навіжено повз, намагаючись вгамувати напружені нерви під дощем стріл, що прилітали наче зі всіх боків; зробив невеличку паузу, перш ніж чкурнути до наступної колоди. В тренуваннях швидкість стрільби цінилась більше за точність прицілювання, тож Горріл був певен, що ця частина Рукавиці була придумана більш для випробовування нервів вістових, аніж для відточування вміння повзти під обстрілом.

Звичайно ж, так видавалось з точки зору посланця... - арбалетники ж мали завдання стріляти як можна швидше, щоб можливо попасти по ньому в процесі. Їх чекатиме додаткова пайка, якщо так станеться.

Командир пояснював це так, наче "Тренуйте самі себе - залізо гострить інше залізо" - одного разу вістовий почув ті слова.

Горріл віддавав перевагу мудрим словам власного сержанта "Чому одні люди мають псувати життя іншим надурняк, якщо можна їм платити за це?"

Він перетнув секцію, перейшовши на біг, коли той же голос знову заволав: - Відкрийте п'ятірку та сімку!

Горріл загарчав від несправедливості. _Двійко воріт за раз?!_ Подумав він, як двоє непарних воріт відчинились під дивними кутами; пересічний вогонь вдвічі зменшував можливі варіанти вибору сховку. Він хутко зметикував, перш ніж кинутись до найлівішої частини Рукавиці, віддавши перевагу безпеці стіни з колод над невисокими купками каміння по праву руку... навіть якщо цей вибір робив його спину більш вразливою.

Пластун якось зміг пройти Рукавицею до сусіднього Лабіринту, де той самий голос наказав: - Посланець забіг в Лабіринт! Починайте світлову виставу! Випускайте вартових, від першого до дванадцятого! - проревів він на одному видиху.

_Вдвічі більше, аніж зазвичай?! Вони що, вбити мене хочуть?!_ заволав Горріл подумки і негайно звернув у довільному напрямі, хоча завжди зберігаючи в пам'яті напрям до протилежної стіни.

Лабіринт був досить темним місцем, освітленим лише окремими відкритими люками на стелі, котрих в цілому хлопці зазвичай називали "світловою виставою", дозволяючи сонячному світлу попадати всередину в довільному, хаотичному порядку, освітлюючи щоразу інші частини дерев'яного Лабіринту. Горріл матюкнувся спересердя, коли повернув за кут і опинився віч-на-віч перед вартовим з дерев'яним ціпком в руках.

\- Стій! На коліна! - заревів той, спробувавши вгатити вістового по руці.

_Підлий виродок,_ подумав Горріл, ухилившись від замаху, і чкурнув геть. Передбачалось, що спочатку вартові мали прокричати наказ і лише після того побити вас до нестями. Він побіг назад, звідки прийшов, вже запам'ятавши цю частину Лабіринту за ті короткі секунди, поки там проходив. Командування щодня міняло розміщення внутрішніх перегородок, так само як і об'єкти для сховку в Рукавиці, так що нахабним вістовим доводилось весь час продумувати маршрут, а не просто запам'ятовувати рутинний шлях.

\- А-а! Йди в сраку! - визвірився Горріл, коли вартовий вибіг з протилежного боку коридору та помчав назустріч. Посланець розвернувся і побачив свого переслідувача, котрий щойно вибіг з-за кута на повній швидкості. - Він в пастці! Всі до мене! - проревів той, скликаючи голосом решту вартових, котрі сумлінно патрулювали інші частини Лабіринту.

Горріл миттєво оглянув оточення, як його цьому вчили, знайшовши декілька дрібних отворів на лівій стіні в кількох метрах від першого переслідувача. - Стій та на коліна! - вигукнув противник, коли Горріл кинувся на нього, маючи намір обхитрити. Заводити розмову з вартовими вважалось небажаним; вони були озброєні, підібрані за фізичну силу, більшу ніж у Посланців, плюс вранці Горріл здав на збереження свого тупого короткого меча. Четверо з п'яти побитих вістових погоджувались: заводити розмову з вартовими всередині Лабіринту було _дурною_ ідеєю.

На щастя для Горріла - вартовий сприйняв його як дурня, зупинився та згрупувався, поки той навіжено мчав на зустріч. Вартовий вишкірився, приготувався для покарання зухвальця, коли Горріл повернув вбік і поліз по стіні догори, використовуючи отвори для опори кінцівок, перекинувся через верх стіни і зістрибнув з протилежного боку. Він помчав в напрямі виходу, напруживши слух, щоб уникнути решти переслідувачів. Лише одного разу він вдався до насильства, коли вгатив кулаком знизу по щелепі несподіваному вартовому, з ким зіткнувся на повороті. Ветерани звичайно ж були праві; найбільший ризик отримати по голові був на кутах та поворотах.

Він пролетів через один з багатьох виходів, котрі вкривали всю дальню стіну, та спинився перевести подих, одночасно смикаючи невеликого дзвоника, що звисав з жердини.

\- Номер? - запитав знуджений чолов'яга, що сидів в похідному кріслі позаду жердини. Він щось писав швидко на шматку пергаменту, підклавши дошку, очікуючи; невеличка бронзова відзнака, що звисала з його жупана, блищала під променями полуденного сонця.

\- Один-Один-три, - голосно вигукнув Горріл.

\- Повідомлення? - прогудів чолов'яга. Хтось міг би сприйняти його незацікавленим, проте чоловіки та жінки Логістичної Руки насправді брались за працю ой як серйозно, записуючи кожне слово, що вилітало з рота вістового, і методично порівнювали їх із записами справжніх наказів, котрих їм надавали щоранку.

\- Лише для Очей Командира, - проголосив Горріл.

\- А-а... ти з еліти, чи не так? - промовив задумливо вголос чоловік, нарешті піднявши погляд від пергамента, та подивився на вістового із вдячністю.

Горріл буркнув, рушивши до стола поблизу, зробив довгий ковток з водного міху і відкусив чималий шматок від в'яленого окосту, що очікував на нього від рання...

_Гмм, та він же ще цілий, мабуть я один з перших сьогодні.._ подумав він, пережовуючи м'ясо, роздивляючись припаси на столі, котрі спеціально залишили для голодних та спраглих посланців, що таки змогли пройти те пекло, котрим була "Пробіжка".

Або всі попередники провалили завдання... і чесно кажучи, він схилявся до цього варіанту. Їхні тренери сьогодні й справді наче озвіріли, він це зауважив, коли вістових оточили в Хащах. Коли верескливі рейдери виникли поміж дерев та листя, їхні коні навіжено мчали по нерівній місцевості, а вершники розмахували довгими різками, цілячись по спинах та головах... ну, Горріл майже обісцявся, якщо чесно. Рейдери були навіженими, _майже_ такими ж навіженими, як сам Командир, всі це знали! Що ж... всіх не надуриш. Вдома, в Королівській Гавані, ходили чутки, що рейдери були групою друзів-простолюдинів принца, з котрими він полюбляв гасати конями... Горріл реготав більш ніж з хвилину, коли Йєпп розповів йому це.

Він повільно виструнчив шию, дихаючи, перевівши подих. невдовзі доведеться рушати далі, інакше можна розминутись з Командиром. Насправді знайти його - то й було другою половиною складного завдання, котре йому довірили, і він полюбляв бродити табором майже хаотично, спостерігаючи за всім цікавим. Зараз почалось те, що Командир називав "Поглибленим тренуванням", про що він особисто поінформував Горілла та два повних загони кандидатів із місяць тому. Сержанти вибрали їх із числа звичайних новобранців, що служити як "еліта Вістової Руки", і Горріл з того часу рухався лише вперед.

Окрім збільшення пайків та додаткової оплати, Горріл полюбив те відчуття - викладатись на повну, напружуючи все тіло по максимуму, не в тому безнадійному виснаженні, котрим раніше було його життя на Блошиному Дні, але саме так, як велось його тренування на початку служби в Вістовій Руці, і тепер в еліті. Вони щодня викладались на повну, навіть тренуючись важче, ніж бійці Бойової Руки. Їх годували від пуза двічі на день, та все ж посланці валились на ліжка від виснаження вечорами... та після перших кількох виснажливих місяців, тепер він щодня прокидався сильнішим та швидшим, ніж вчора; його розум також набував гостроти на вранішніх уроках, перш ніж їх посилали на "Тренування вмінь та витривалості"... Найчастіше на "Пробіжку", звичайно ж.

Більшість вважали, що Вістова Рука була улюбленим дітищем Командира в порівнянні з рештою підрозділів Королівської Гвардії, переважно через те, скільки часу сам принц проводив з ними, відточуючи свої тренувальні методи... що мало зробити горіллове завдання ще важчим, ніж воно вже було.

Горріл вже розминав ноги, як його цьому вчили, готуючись до справжнього бігу, коли бронзовик знову заговорив: - Командир спостерігає за Натиском та Атакою десь з середини ранку, тобі варто пошукати його на Бойовому Полі, - сказав він.

Горріл озирнувся до чолов'яги із здивуванням, перш ніж кивнути. Той не мав би йому таке розповідати. - Дякую, - сказав він вдячно.

\- Зарано дякуєш, сьогодні відмінили бойові маневри третьої когорти... Весь табір повниться лінійною піхотою, - відповів той, винувато посміхаючись.

\- От лайно... - пробурмотів Горріл, - Все одно дякую, ви, бронзовики, наче не такі й погані хлопці, - сказав він.

\- Не зважаючи на спроби Командира, людей, що вміють читати _та_ писати, важко знайти... ну принаймні ту кількість, котра йому потрібна. Тому ми перепрацьовуємо і в загальному більш буркотливі, ніж зазвичай, - пояснив писар, захихотівши.

\- Запам'ятаю це, - Горріл й сам всміхнувся, перш ніж впевнено побігти по дорозі до табору. Пройшло більш ніж двадцять хвилин, коли він дістався зовнішнього периметру, котрого патрулювали загони лінійної піхоти. Горріл почекав, поки вони пройдуть подалі за кут, вибіг із кущів, в яких ховався, і помчав до дерев'яного палісаду. Він стрибнув поміж паль і поліз догори, уникаючи загострених кінців, перш ніж обережно спуститись з іншого боку. Вістовий рушив поміж тентів та складів, ям та розчищених доріг, скрадаючись цим справжнім невеликим містечком, де перебувало більш ніж дві тисячі душ... і люди все прибували.

Він зробив вигляд, наче зайнятий перенесенням ящика, коли двійко вартових пройшло повз нього, патрулюючи внутрішню частину табору. Ці вояки носили сталеві булави та залізні палиці замість дерев'яних ціпків, і не коливались, трощачи кістки, якщо будь-який порушник не зупиниться в ту ж _мить_, як вони накажуть "Стій! На коліна!".

Він майже дійшов до Бойового Поля, коли група алебардників з третьої когорти, що реготали на чимось в сусідньому тенті, зупинились і витріщились на нього.

\- Гей! Це ж він! Гей, Ферле! - заволав один з них.

\- Хто в біса такий Ферл?! - заволав Горріл у відповідь, хутко крокуючи повз них, намагаючись не зірватись на біг. Рука свербіла там, де була прив'язана синя стрічка, відзнака еліти Вістової Руки.

\- О, ну вибач, - сказав вояк, хитаючи головою, і група повернулась до свого попереднього заняття... окрім одного, котрий й далі дивився на посланця.

\- А хіба то не один з тих синіх бігунів? - запитав той в когось з друзів.

\- Так і є! - заволав інший, - Хлопці, хапайте його!

_Срака_, вилаявся подумки Горріл, переходячи на спринт, повернувши до провулку, створеного кількома наметами. Він вже чув тупіт за спиною, як алебардники побігли навздогін, розбігаючись в кількох напрямках.

\- Біжіть навколо великого намету! Зупиніть його! - вигукнув хтось, і Горріл обернувся, побачивши одного з вояків, зо заблокував шлях. - Ану здавайся, синій хлопче! Мені, трясця, _необхідний_ той додатковий день! - вигукнув солдат, але Горріл проігнорував його, полізши на намет, майже перекинувши його, але все ж доліз на верх по на диво міцній тканині.

Командир проголосив, що будь-хто, хто зможе зловити синього вістуна всередині табору (проте більш-менш неушкодженим) - отримає додатковий вихідний в Рестоні. Вагомий приз, що робило "Поглиблене тренування" навіть цікавішим.

_Довбаний Командир_, подумав Горріл, перестрибуючи з того намету на сусідній. Він закричав, коли покрівля порвалась, і він звалився вниз, опинившись верхи на малому дерев'яному столі.

\- Якого... - Горріл перебив здивованого сержанта, коли відштовхнув того набік і зістрибнув зі столу, пролетів крізь вхідний клапан і вгатив плечем по алебарднику, котрий якраз розшнуровував вхід.

Вістовий відірвався від переслідувачів, наприсядки скрадаючись під возом, що перевозив припаси, переповз під наступний, що повільно рухався на північ табору, і врешті дійшов до Бойового Поля: величенької, розчищеної від дерев галявини, де знаходилась ціла стіна із чималих стовбурів, вся потикана болтами.

Легенький дощик посилився до чималої зливи, проте він бачив, як цілі центурії марширували строєм до зібрань дерев'яних мішеней, "озброєних" фальшивими мечами та щитами з дерева; на вояків волали сержанти та центуріони. Горріл роздивлявся за Командиром, але зауважив лише одного з легатів.

\- Формація! Вперед і в атаку! - заволав легат Сноу, стоячи біля війська; його помічник-сурмач повторив наказ звуками сурми.

\- Центурія, стій! Алебардники, швидкі стріли! - вигукнув їхній центуріон. Стандартна центурія лінійної піхоти зупинилась із колективним, горловим буркотом, тримаючи алебарди напоготові, коли арбалетники просочились крізь проходи в шерензі і вистрелили по дерев'яних мішенях. Вони одразу ж побігли назад, дозволяючи новій, свіжій групі арбалетників зайняти їхні місця і ще раз вистрелити по мішенях.

\- Алебарди! Подвійна атака! - ревів центуріон, і алебардники заревіли за ним, кидаючись вперед, піднявши зброю над головами вістрями до ворога. Другий ряд алебардників біг за своїми товаришами, вони тримали алебарди в нижній стійці, цілячи вістрями в прогалини першого ряду. Вояки вгатили по дерев'яним манекенам із вибухом контрольованого насильства, колючи та б'ючи сокирами чи молотами, трощачи манекени на друзки.

Горріл використав той галас, щоб прослизнути позаду них, нарешті зауваживши Командира. Той повільно крокував, тримаючи руки за спиною, та спостерігав за алебардниками, котрі тренувались навколо нього в одиночних поєдинках. В даний момент вони відточували підсічки, і Горріл здригнувся, коли один з них потягнув занадто сильно, і його партнер болюче звалився на спину.

\- Гарна техніка, та сили забагато приділяєш, - зауважив Командир, роздивляючись солдата, що раптово знітився. - Обережніше з ривками, а то можеш поранити товариша позаду себе, у справжній битві, - повчав він солдата, перш ніж обернувся і простягнув руку іншому вояку на землі. - Вставай, гвардійцю, зараз не час для спочинку Кулаків, - сказав він із легкою, доброзичливою посмішкою.

Горріл несвідомо виструнчився, підходячи до майбутнього короля Семи Королівств. Принц був вбраний в лати, досить подібні до кольчуги та кіраси, котрі використовували лінійні піхотинці. Проте їхні звичні білі табарди, що вони мали поверх кірас, зображували срібний Кулак Короля, а Командир мав Кулака в обрамленні світанкового сонця, а його нараменники були оздоблені пересіченими лініями зеленої, необробленої міді.

Командир обернувся і побачив вістового, перш ніж той встиг підійти, та зробив дивний плавний крок на зустріч. Він виглядав більшим, ніж насправді був, коли дивився на посланця; очі незвично застигли на місці, навіть коли Горріл відчув, що вони аналізують кожен дюйм його тіла, незважаючи на те, що Горріл був _вищим_. Вістовий проковтнув слину і продовжив рух, а поки не став навпроти принца, застигнувши в увазі. Горріл вважав раніше, що цей ефект з часом пройде, коли вперше говорив з них місяць тому.

Зараз він різко змінив точку зору.

\- Командире! - відсалютував Горріл, вдаривши правим кулаком по гамбезону, прямий як сталевий прут, - Один-Один-Три з повідомленням, - сказав він. Називати принца Семи Королівств "Командиром" - було одночасно і зобов'язанням, і винятковим привілеєм Королівської Гвардії.

\- Продовжуй, - сказав Командир, його сталево-зелені очі й далі просвердлювали діри у вістовому.

\- Від легата Тирека до Командира Джоффрі, усно, з писаним обманом, - процитував той, віддаючи невеликий футляр з сувоєм.

Командир проглянув невеликий документ, перш ніж кивнути: - Що в справжньому повідомленні? - запитав він.

\- Лише той, хто відхиляє смертельний присуд тисячі мечів, лише той причиняє смертельний присуд ударом єдиного списа. Зберігай баланс і течи, наче вода поміж каміння, і помреш від старості, - Горріл процитував*.

Командири кивнув із проблиском гордості в очах: - Чудова робота... Горілле, так? - запитав він, продовживши, коли вістовий кивнув: - Ще щось?

Горріл посовався на місці, пригадуючи точну цитату. Він _мав_ передати все як було, інакше частина змісту була б втрачена: - Так, Командире. Легат Тирек також сказав "Небоже, де ти знайшов час написати книгу по військовому мистецтву? А ще важливіше, чому ти мав написати її такою нездалою римою?" - передав він точно.

Командир криво всміхнувся, тихо засміявшись протягом секунди, перш ніж кивнув до нього: - Ти навіть зміг вірно передати інтонацію. Скажи, Горріле, що ти думаєш на рахунок цитати? - несподівано запитав він.

Горріл моргнув, здивований, не знаючи як відповісти на питання, що очевидно призначалось людині вищого рангу та більшого привілею.

\- Ні, ні, що ти _насправді_ про це думаєш? - запитав принц ще до того, як Горріл навіть встиг відкрити рота.

Той нервово порухав плечима: - А-а, ехм, маю на увазі, Командире... - почав затинатись він.

\- Вдихни повітря, не поспішай, - наказав принц, обертаючись, і поглянув на іншу пару алебардників в спарингу, - Гей, ти, забагато часу витрачаєш на захват ноги! Раз, повернув, два! Менш ніж дві секунди, це _максимум_, інакше твій ворог _встигне_ зреагувати! - вигукнув він до одного з вояків.

Горріл провів найдовшу хвилину в житті, навіжено розмірковуючи, поки Командир повчав вояків, аж враз зібрав всю хоробрість в кулак і заговорив: - Якщо не реагувати на ворожу армію, ви відкриваєтесь перед поразкою, бо вони можуть диктувати плин бою, багато разів, це і є смерть від тисячі мечів... І, ну... з іншого боку, якщо ви відреагуєте, то віддаєтесь на милість ворожого плану, - сказав він.

\- Цікаво. А якби ти мав такий вибір, то що б вибрав? - запитав Командир, й далі спостерігаючи за алебардниками, аніяк не показавши, що думає про ту відповідь.

\- Реагувати, - миттєво відповів Горріл. То було одним із найбільш болючих. ранніх уроків, котрий він вивчив на Блошиному Дні.

Командир не відповів, й далі споглядаючи тренування, задумливо постукавши пальцем по підборіддю... аж враз різко обернувся: - Що трапилось? - запитав він, сягнувши рукою до бойового молота, із погрозою в голосі.

Горірл автоматично відступив на крок, вдаряючись об когось спиною. Він обернувся і побачив легата Райккера, м'язистого керівника Логістичної Руки, котрий легко відштовхнув його набік, перш ніж нахилитись над плечем принца.

\- Що? - повільно запитав Командир; в голосі чулась чиста, ледь прихована лють.

Легат Райккер ще щось прошепотів, із потемнілим від гніву обличчям... що саме по собі було поганим знаком. Він був відомий за спокійний характер, його було важко довести до такого.

\- Вістовий! - відрізав Командир.

\- Пане! - вигукнув Горріл, на рефлексі відсалютувавши.

\- Повідомлення Префекту Табора: Припинити всю діяльність на сьогодні. Перший полк відправити до Плацу. І зніми оту синю стрічку, тебе ніхто не має спиняти, - вигукнув він набір наказів, Горіллу знадобилась секунда, щоб все осмислити.

\- Так, пане! - він знову віддав честь, перш ніж помчати геть, відчуваючи палаючий погляд Командира на спині, поки біг.

_Що в біса відбувається?_

**2**

Весь (ну, на даний момент) особистий склад Першого полку Королівської Гвардії, куди, до слова, зараз входили _взагалі_ всі згадані гвардійці, зібрався у формацію на Плацу. Плац був смугою вирубаного лісу в десяти хвилинах пішої ходи від табору, де найзеленіші полкові рекрути практикувались у маршируванні годинами. Проте зараз тут було порожньо...

Коли сонце зайшло і визирнув повний місяць, Горріл зосередився на п'яти зв'язаних людях, котрих прив'язали до серії дерев'яних стовпів прямо перед ним. Всі вони були гвардійцями, з котрих зняли броню й забрали зброю, такі ж мокрі від дощу, як і решта присутніх солдат.

Командир сам-один стояв біля стовпів. Він стояв там від часу, коли Горріл прибув сюди разом з рештою свого підрозділу, півгодини тому; їхній сержант ганяв їх, збиваючи у формацію із рештою їхньої номінальної центурії. По праву руку від Горріла стояв Хайт, алебардник з Першої когорти Другої центурії, і вони вже давненько стиха перемовлялись між собою. Якщо йому вірити, то Командир вийшов з лікарняного намету в таборі десь із годину тому, і з того часу просто поїдав поглядом отих п'яти зв'язаних, повільно стискаючи та розгинаючи кулаки, так наче сперечався сам із собою, чи особисто придушити їх, а чи ні; вода стікала вниз по його грудях та руках.

Весь особистий склад Полку був присутній; всі окрім вартових, що мали нагальні обов'язки. Горріл зауважив чимало рядів алебард, котрих тримали неспокійні руки; арбалетники вигравали натрудженими м'язами після напруженого дня в Рукавиці чи на Бойовому Полі; Вістові нервово перезирались та шепотіли між собою. Чоловіки та жінки Логістичної Руки похмуро стояли по правий бік Плацу, зціпивши зуби та тягнучись руками до коротких мечів, котрих носили на поясах. Вони знали, як ними користуватись, може так само добре, як і вістові, а може й навіть краще, і вони не виглядали щасливими.

Шість легатів стояли поблизу, по праву руку від Горілла, зберігаючи мовчанку, чекаючи на прибуття останніх вояків полку. Поміж них також був Пес, його завданням було переконатись, що всі підрозділи зібрались.

Горріл вже збирався запитати Хайта, чи він знає щось про причину зборів, коли Командир зненацька обернувся і пішов прямо до зборища солдат. - Струнко! - проревів легат Сноу, і цілий полк вдарив правими ногами по землі, виструнчуючись; Плац миттєво затих. Навіть найзеленіші з рекрутів, ті, кого привели якісь два тижні тому, знали, що не варто нариватись.

Командир пішов вздовж шеренг солдат, досі стискаючи кулаки, навіть коли він звів їх за спиною. Він крокував по всій довжині лінії, а дощ й далі накрапав з небес; враз принц розвернувся до протилежного боку з таким поглядом, наче кидав виклик комусь заговорити першим.

Горріл стримав пирхання, тут не було таких дурнів.

Коли командир повернувся до центру шеренги, ніч остаточно поглинула землю, сяйво повного місяця відкидало дивні тіні на його обличчі.

\- Гвардійці, - звернувся він до них врочисто, - Коли я називаю вас цим іменем, то відчуваю лише гордість, - продовжив він, майже дякуючи, знову крокуючи. - Ви група людей, що поділяє зброю та мету, заради великого блага для всіх нас, - він промовляв чисто та повільно.

\- Коли ви погодились на мою плату, ви це зробили через злидні чи гордість, через амбіції чи честь... але то не єдина причина, що штовхнула вас на цей шлях, чи не так? - запитав він тихо, люди напружувались, щоб почути його.

\- Всі ви знаєте, що наближається, хоча й не можете підібрати йому імені. Це _відчуття_, цей _лоскіт_ поміж лопаток... - говорив він, крокуючи, наче одночасно заглядаючи кожному гвардійцю в очі.

\- Те, як старі баби дивляться на своїх онуків... ті раптові моменти тиші в міських корчмах, коли люд замовкає... чутки від селян, що збирають врожай... вони знають, що наближається, - сказав він і зробив паузу; дощ крапотів по його броні.

\- Війна, - промовив він різко, сильно.

Голос Командира посилювався, поки він крокував; чоботи трохи тонули в багні під час ходи: - Я покликав вас, озброїв та надав обладунки, годував та піклувався за вами, зробив вас _Гвардійцями_, - останні слова наче боліли йому. Горріл не міг відвести погляду, зачарований промовою, а Командир продовжував: - Отже, коли настане _час_, і наступний претендент на корону мріятиме про славу... коли наступний гордий лорд вирішить, що прийшов час... коли наступний закордонний завойовник з-за моря вирішить захопити нас, - сказав він жорстко, - Коли настане час і вони виступлять із всіма знаменами, лицарством, честю та мужність - ревів він, крокуючи все швидше; дощ прибивав біляве волосся до черепа, - Коли вони прийдуть з мечем в руці різати_ наших людей_, коли вони прийдуть палити _наші хліви_ та _наш врожай_, коли вони прийдуть гвалтувати _наших дружин_ і _наших дочок_, коли вони прийдуть _палити дотла цей континент в ім'я своїх амбіцій..!_ \- останні слова він виплюнув, розлютившись не на жарт; бризки слини вилітали з рота, змішуючись із постійним накрапанням води, що лилася з неба. Командир на мить перевів дух, повільно кивнувши самому собі.

\- Я зробив вас Гвардійцями, щоб, коли таки прийде той час, і бич війни вдарить по нас - щоб тут був легіон холодної сталі, _котрий поверне мир. Навіть ціною нашої загибелі, якщо доведеться,_ \- сказав він голосно, звуки й далі долинали до кінців формації, не зважаючи на віддаль.

Тиша. А тоді...

\- Сьогодні цю мету було _забруднено_, - сказав Командир, і Горріл міг чути зневагу та розчарування в його голосі.

Жоден гвардієць не ризикнув порухатись, не було чути жодного подиху, кола Командир розвернув ходу, повертаючись до центру формації: - Йохана була гвардійкою на службі Логістичної Руки. Вона приєдналась до нас, щоб втекти від злиднів Блошиного Дна, як і багато з вас, - сказав він похмуро, - Проте на відміну більшості з вас, її батько був купцем, перш ніж втратив корабля в штормі і вчинив самогубство, але ще до смерті він навчив її як читати та писати, - сказав Командир, зупинившись перед п'ятіркою тих п'яти чоловіків, досі дивлячись на зібрання гвардійців. - Отже її направили до бронзовиків, щоб вчасно _вас всіх_ забезпечувати _вашою_ їжею, і _вашою_ платнею, і щоб _ваша_ зброя попадала вам в руки в ту ж мить, коли це потрібно, - сказав він.

_Він же не... невже вони..._ подумав Горріл із раптовим розумінням, перш ніж Командир знову продовжив: - Йохана тренувалась із мечем та пером, Йохана допомагала організувати той живий ланцюг з відрами, що врятував чверть табору під час пожежі. Сьогодні Йохану з Блошиного Дна згвалтувала та вбила _ця купка тварин, котрі називали себе гвардійцями!_ \- визвірився він, вказавши жестом на прив'язаних чоловіків. - Виродки, що не можуть втримати прутня в штанях до наступної відпустки в кінці місяця, - сказав він, стишивши голос, повільно дихаючи, - Вони зламали священну довіру, котра буде різницею між життям та смертю на полі бою, вони _вбили_ свою сестру, вони...

\- Та-а-а! Довбана дівка мала б знати, що не варто ходити з такими вихилясами, крутячи сракою повсюди, - почав глузувати один із звинувачених, прив'язаний до стовпа, високий чолов'яга із шрамом від губи до підборіддя.

Тиша здавалась болючою, майже неможливою для сприйняття. Горріл не міг стримати бажання, повертаючи голову. Хайт також. Здавалось, що всі присутні повернули голови, щоб подивитись на чолов'ягу.

Командир, здавалось, глибоко дихав, досі не відреагувавши, і моргнув.

\- Подовжуй, красунчику! Твоя вистава мене не вразила! - заволав той чоловік.

Руки Командира, котрі були напружені та стиснуті в кулаки від початку промови, раптово наче розслабились. Він повільно повернув голову назад: - Вибач, тобі нудно? - запитав він звичним тоном.

\- Давай просто покінчи з цим, ми всі й так знаємо, чим це закінчиться! - вигукнув чоловік.

\- Я знаю, що ти не дворянського роду, але може ти віддаси перевагу Суду Поєдинком замість звичного правосуду? - запитав він чоловіка, повністю обернувшись, і рушив до нього.

\- А, поєдинок? - роздумував чоловік, котрий очевидно бух п'яним, - Чому б і ні? Це краще, ніж вислуховувати цього гівнюка, га, Дарлане? - запитав він в іншого полоненого. Проте Дарлан проігнорував його, зі всіх сил намагаючись дивитись в інший бік.

\- Довбані боягузи, - вилаявся чоловік, швидко моргаючи, коли Командир витягнув меча і перерізав його пути. Він жбурнув меча тому під ноги, перш ніж зробити кілька кроків назад, очікуючи.

Гвалтівник радо схопився за меча, дивлячись на принца з кривою посмішкою: - Я проти тебе? Принца?! - сказав він, посмішка затремтіла, коти Командир не відповів.

\- А щоб мене коні грали, заждіть, поки хлопці в Гортосі почують про це, - бурмотів він, озирнувшись назад, та враз різко кинувся на Командира із вивіреним уколом; подібні прийоми Горріл бачив сотню разів в провулках Блошиного Дна.

Командир трішки відступив вправо, ухиляючись від удару, і вгатив одноручним молотом на мечовій руці ворога. Той буркнув від болю, впускаючи меча, і заточився назад, але Командир зменшив відстань за секунду і наніс брутальний удар знизу вверх прямо по щелепі, розбиваючи її із фонтаном крові.

Чолов'яга звалився на землю та заверещав. Він поповз до ліній гвардійців, белькочучи по допомогу, але принцова швидка хода наздогнала його за секунди. Він схопив ворога за плече, перевертаючи пузом догори, а тоді присів і вгатив молотом по його грудній клітці.

Горріл почувався, наче опинився в якомусь нічному кошмарі, не маючи сил відвести погляд, коли Командир продовжив гатити молотом по грудях із якоюсь наче механічною ефективність, знову і знову, аж поки крики не стали поступово слабшати. Дощ якось навіть _погіршував_ ті звуки, коли булава втоплювалась у плоть, приглушуючи шум з віддалі, та не полишаючи Горрілу вибору, окрім як сфокусуватись на жахливому _булькоті_, котрий резонував Плацом щоразу, як молот втоплювався та вивільнявся, вивільняючи потоки крові та нутрощів.

Той чоловік вже навіть не стогнав, але Командир й далі бив, тепер перетворюючи його голову на червоне місиво. Коли він підвівся, Горріл і не здивувався, побачивши його вкритим кров'ю від грудей і вище. Юнак наче зробив паузу на подихи, автоматично припинаючи молота за пояс, і подивився в небо, наче дозволяючи дощу обмити обличчя.

\- Ще хтось бажає Суду Поєдинком? - запитав він тихо через хвилину, досі дивлячись на хмари та місяць.

Четвірка живих полонених дико замотала головами, і один з них обісцявся.

\- Чи хтось з вас має щось сказати? - запитав він тим же тоном.

Полонені знову замотали головами.

\- Добре, - сказав Командир, продовжуючи крокування, так наче нічого й не трапилось, - _Нас зрадили_, - наголосив він, так наче читав якесь пророцтво, - Вбивство товариша по зброї то найважчий гріх поміж усіх. То є дія, що йде в розріз зі всім, за що ми тепер стоїмо... - додав він, наче розчарований самим собою та _ними_.

Горріл відчув гнів та раптову непевність в животі, повільно хитаючи головою.

\- Вашу _мету_ було спаплюжено. Ваші _досягнення_ було спаплюжено, - принц й далі добивав словами, і Горріл побачив, як Хайт люто стискає кулаки, повільно рухаючи щелепою.

\- _Кров Йохани досі лежить на нас всіх_. Як монументальна брехня, що зневажує все, чого ми тут досягли, - наголосив він, і Горріл відчув, наче його власний батько дав йому ляпаса, обличчя одразу запекло, і він замотав головою у відмові. Звичайно ні, _звичайно ні_...

Шість легатів стояли, непохитні як статуї, але решта людей незручно переминались, дивлячись вниз із соромом, коли командир зупиняв свій погляд на них.

Горріл намагався не рухатись, але його руки затрусились самі собою. Вранішня пробіжка, коли він ледь не виблював від перевантаження, потім напружене тренування з коротким мечем, безкінечний біг крізь Хащу та Рукавицю, години за годинами, що він провів, маршируючи Королівськими землями разом з рештою алебардників... жахлива непевність концентрувалась в його животі, наче притягнута магнітом. Що відбувається? Невже цей великий проект, частиною котрого був і він сам, зараз знаходиться на межі колапсу? _Невже йому доведеться повернутись в Блошине Дно?! Через оцих виродків?!_

Командир зупинився, дивлячись на них всіх палаючим поглядом... перш ніж легко нахилити голову набік в похмурому визнанні.

\- Проте... _є_ один спосіб, - сказав він майже з сумнівом, і Горріл схопився за ту мотузку надії майже, як сліпець, котрий загубився в лісі, намагається слідувати віддаленому звуку людського голосу.

\- _Є_ один спосіб змити сором, - сказав Командир, цього разу вже більш впевнено.

\- _Є_ один спосіб, щоб не забути, але _віддати шану_, - сказав він, піднімаючи руку і віддаючи сигнал жестом.

Декілька вартових з'явились на Плацу, штовхаючи возики і розставляючи їх рівномірно перед формацією.

\- _Є_ один спосіб витерти пляму з нашої _мети_, спосіб віддати шану _не_ королю чи лорду, а _самому собі_, довести, що наша справа й _досі правдива_, - промовив гуркітливий голос Командира; щільний дощ падав зверху, коли вартові відняли возики з одного боку і вивільнили їхній вміст вздовж першого ряду формації.

Горріл витріщався на гори каміння наче в тумані... більшість із них були якраз такого розміру, щоб поміститись в долоні.

\- Вам всім відомо покарання за вбивство товариша-гвардійця, - сказав Командир, повертаючись до шеренги солдат, крутанувся на місці і втупився поглядом в засуджених, тримаючи спину прямо, як дошку. - Ми не південницькі лорди, щоб передавати присуд в руки найнятим катам. Ми не півничанські лорди, щоб особисто стинати голови. МИ. Є. _ГВАРДІЙЦЯМИ!_ \- проревів він зненацька, - Дантісе! Харальде! Нікласе з Сутінодолу! Дарлане з Блошиного Дна! Вас звинувачено у зґвалтуванні та вбивстві товариша по зброї. Королівська Гвардія зараз вчинить присуд, - проголосив він.

Горріл не міг поворухнутись, холодний дощ та позасвітова бліднота місяця тримали його в трансі, дивні та брутальні тіні приховували обличчя його товаришів. Плац застиг у тиші, жодна душа не зрушила з місця. Тиша наче оглушувала, викликаючи нудоту. Він ледь-ледь міг чути пульсацію власної крові і звуки крапель, що падали на обличчя.

Його тіло не поворухнулось, і що більш жахало, не поворухнувся ніхто з його товаришів. Горріл вже не буде членом Вістової Руки, солдатом на службі Командира, готовим принести холодну сталь тим, хто спалить його власне місто в _ім'я своїх амбіцій_. Він знову стане Горіллом, жалюгідним злодієм та вічно голодним жебраком, покидьком з Блошиного Дна.

Він зморгнув потічок води, що затекла в око з чола, і відсторонено прослідкував поглядом за її падінням вниз. І усвідомив, що тримає камінь в руці.

Він почувався загіпнотизованим, коли зробив крок вперед і зігнув руку, жбурляючи камінь із ревом, котрий прорізав тишу наче валірійська сталь. Камінь полетів високою дугою, повільно піднімаючись, а по тому швидко падаючи, так ніби світ повернувся до звичного ритму... і врізався прямо в ніс одному з засуджених.

Той чоловік застогнав від болю, кров полилась з його рота, і Горріл кивнув.

Їхня кров змиє кров Йохани.

Хайт заревів від _чистої люті_, пробіг три кроки поперед Горілла, жбурнув камінь і попав одному з них в щоку. Тут наче справжній потоп почався; гвардійці хапали каміння і кидали його, ревучи від гніву та люті; дощ поступово червонішав, коли лавина каміння врізалась в засуджених, в тих, хто бажав поламати все, заради чого варто жити.

Він схопив черговий камінь і кинув, не вціливши в людину, котру атакував першим. Сотні інших промазали, але ще більше попало вірно, і засуджені кричали й благали, та їхні крики про милість втонули під градом каміння, котрий було не спинити, _ніяк не спинити._

Горріл почувався, наче провів там декілька днів, хапаючи та кидаючи; кожен кидок був запереченням командирових слів, кожен крик був черговим кроком у довгому підйомі до _мети_, що обіймала та огортала табір щоночі та щоранку, кожне ревіння гніву було обіцянкою _ніколи_ не приймати їхню відставку.

Поступово кам'яний град почав затихати. Горріл важко дихав, виснажений як ніколи раніше. Він почувався прощеним. Очищеним.

Але один самотній стогін загрожував поверненням попереднього стану, бо одна з тих _тварюк_, котрі вже не були Гвардійцями, виплюнула згусток крові на землю. Вона підняла голову, здригаючись в судомах, побите й поламане обличчя спухло так, що очей не було видно.

\- Легате Райккер, - звернувся Командир, розвертаючись наліво, досі прямий як струна, подивившись на лідера бронзовиків.

Легат відповів поглядом, перш ніж опустити його вниз; він побачив великий камінь в руці Командира.

Легат наче дивився на нього протягом довгої миті, а може й секунди, перш ніж взяти його з руки. Він пішов прямо до останньої живої тварюки, не відводячи погляду, коли скривавлений чоловік почув наближення.

\- Прошу вас... Змилуйтесь... - застогнав Дарлан з Блошиного Дна.

Легат Райккер витягнув руку вперед і тоді вгатив каменем по тій голові. Двічі. Тричі, поки дощ очищував кров , що виливалась з черепа. Чотири рази, аж поки галявиною не залунав _хрускіт_. Якщо раніше від такого Горілла нудило, то тепер це відчувалось, наче світ нарешті клацнув, наче механізм, повертаючись на місце, де й мав бути.

Легат підійшов, ні, _промарширував_ на своє місце в шерензі, вже не тією людиною, котрою покидав лінію якісь тридцять секунд тому. Він повернувся на місце біля Командира, поставив руки за спину і застиг нерухомо.

\- Гвардійці Першого полку! - зненацька проревів Командир, - Швидкий марш! Повертаємось в табір! - наказав він; його команду підхопили центуріони з палаючими очима і сержанти із жвавими рухами.

\- Одинадцята ауксилія! Швидким маршем! - заревів горілловий сержант. Він не озирався, коли полк марширував геть, рухи були впевнені, а кроки синхронізовані із товаришами; круки вже ширяли колами над головами, не зважаючи на дощ, поступово знижуючись до покинутих тіл.

* * *

_* (від перекл.) Очевидно це переклад з __"__Елементарних приципів війни__" Фол-Фінга, книги по військовому ремеслу, котру Джоффрі штудіював під час служби в ї-тійських легіонах. Мабуть текст є __алюзією на реально існуюч__ий трактат __"Мистецтво Війни" Сунь-Цзи, великого китайського стратега __\- найдавнішу книгу стратегем в людській історії, __датовану V ст. __до н.е., котра була настільною книгою маршала Маннергейма, вивчалась напам'ять генералами Японської імперії часів 2СВ та командирами В'єтконгу, і досі вивчається у військових академіях США._

* * *

Якщо маєте бажання підтримати перекладача та скачати "Пурпурові Дні" в форматі електронної книги - запрошую Вас на Alex Malyarchuk Translations на Патреоні. Окрім "Пурпурових Днів" там знаходить ще чимало чого цікавого.


	57. Розділ 46: Сини та Батьки

**Розділ 46: Сини та Батьки.**

**1**

Санса дізналась на практиці, що в добі просто не вистачає годин для здійснення всього задуманого, і дійшла до жахаючого висновку, що прокидання перед світанком було ще найменш поганим варіантом... навіть коли це полишало її на пів дня роздратованою.

Вона читала останні звіти від їхньої торгової експедиції до Браавосу під світлом свічки, коли раптовий звук змусив її завмерти на місці. Дівчина беззвучно витягла кинджала з прихованих піхов, підвелась, намагаючись не видавати ані звуку, наблизилась до вікна і підняла руку...

І побачила Джоффрі, що повільно видерався з нижнього вікна.

_Що він собі думає?! Якщо Джорі почує якийсь звук..._

Вона похитала головою, зауваживши його вигляд; промоклий до самих кісток та в плащі, забризканому кров'ю.

\- Джоффрі... що трапилось? - запитала вона в нього, коли юнак поглянув на неї аж занадто знайомим поглядом.

\- Все добре... все добре... - прошепотіла дівчина, коли він мовчки обійняв її. Він же примчав сюди верхи під час ночі... мабуть щось трапилось в таборі.

Юнак лише обіймав її міцно, не давши жодного пояснення, окрім глибокого зітхання. Санса повільно зняла того мокрого плаща, коли вони сіли на диван, та взяла рушника, котрого зберігала в шафці, щоб хоча б витерти йому голову.

Він спробував підвестись: - Мені варто йти. Джорі може почути нас, і я маю сумніви, що Нед знову зробить поблажку, якщо...

\- Джоффрі, _тихіше_, - сказала вона, тягнучи його додолу. Мати справу з ним, коли юнак перебував в такому стані, було подібним на поводження з наляканим, нервовим кошеням... чи левеням, подумала вона.

\- Що трапилось? - обережно запитала вона.

\- Проломив грудну клітку гвардійцю власним молотом, прямо перед всім полком... тоді розтрощив його голову на друзки... - відповів він із важким поглядом.

\- Чи ти _бажав_ це зробити? - запитала вона.

\- Так. Ні. Я... - Джоффрі зупинився, роблячи глибокий вдих, - Я _хотів_, щоб його каменували разом з рештою спільників, але той шматок лайна _відкрив пащеку_... і червоне... - він затнувся, із соромом в очах через те, про що Санса вже здогадалась. Це йому сподобалось. Він досі насолоджується _спогадами_ про те.

\- Що він вчинив? - запитала вона в нього.

\- Згвалтував іншого гвардійця, жінку з Логістичної Руки, - пояснив він.

Санса примружила очі: - Тобі варто було б почати трощити його поміж ніг, - сказала вона жорстко.

Джоффрі очевидно здивувався. Санса припускала, що він прийшов до неї по _прощення_... Принц мав чималий досвід з приступами люті, він їй все розказав протягом попереднього життя. Про частинку його самого, від котрої він ніколи й не міг звільнитись остаточно, спогад про себе самого з перших життів, котрого він ненавидів... і любив одночасно.

Вона знала, що жодна порада не полегшить йому сприйняття тієї частинки, тож просто промовчала. Дівчина повільно гладила його голову, поки дихання приходило до норми; її мовчазна присутність поступово розслаблювала його... Сьогодні була її черга показати силу.

Вона мала надію, що він залишив тіла на поталу крукам.

**2**

"Принцовий Дім", як його називали люди, був одним із колишніх бейлішевих таємних прихистків. Своєрідний маєток на пагорбі Рейніс, із чималим садом та власними стінами, що відсікали сторонні погляди. То було ідеальне місце для розміщення центру всіх операцій в межах міста, подалі від таємних проходів Червоного Замку і від підозрілих очей Серсеї та Неда.

Бенкет вже буяв на повну: юні спадкоємці королеземської знаті, зброєносці, лицарі та діви сміялись і теревенили вздовж довгих столів в головній їдальні. Та зала мала затишний вигляд, завдяки барвистим гобеленам із мисливськими сценами та гарненькими гірляндами, і Санса гордилась за свої зусилля, котрі вона приклала до приведення цього місця в більш неформальний та інтимний вигляд, аніж Червоний Замок.

Навколо вирувала весела та невимушена атмосфера, і Санса посміхнулась, перш ніж завести бесіду з Летією Маллері. Лицарі за столом підняли келихи в честь короля та принца, вихваляючись один перед одним в успіхах на останньому полюванні. Шепотливі діви спостерігали за лицарями та зброєносцями по центру зали, легенько киваючи одна одній, перш ніж розійтись по дві чи по три до вибраних цілей, та тягнули їх до танцю під спів бардів.

Це Санса започаткувала таку тактику, напосівшись разом їз своїми фрейлінами на Джоффрі та його суворих легатів під час одного з перших бенкетів. Джоффрі сприйняв це доволі бадьоро, ведучи свою леді в злегка розпустному танці, котрий коштував би їм тимчасової розлуки, якби септа чи Нед дізнались про це. Решта офіцерів покірно пішли за ними, і бідний Джон ледь язика не проковтнув, коли Міра хихотіла, тягнучи його за руку до танку. Після того ця практика стала загально прийнятною, і на певні порушення пристойності вже не звертали уваги... роблячи важку роботу в спробах зшити докупи розрізнену державу трошки легшою.

Танець за танцем.

\- Ти й справді так вважаєш? - запитала Летія, поїдаючи поглядом усміхненого хлопця, що розмовляв з кількома друзями в куті зали.

\- Звичайно, від був таким п'яним, що ледь не половина служників це чула, - підтвердила Санса.

\- О-о... - промуркотіла Летія, злегка зашарівшись, - Він насправді говорив таке про мене? - запитала вона в Санси із широко розплющеними, сповненими надії очима.

Санса кивнула на згоду, трішки міняючи напрям їхньої прогулянки, щоб Летія весь час мала пряму лінію зору між учасниками танцю та групою бардів. - Так, просто він занадто _сором'язливий_, щоб зробити перший крок, - додала вона із впевненістю.

Летія вочевидь нервувала: - Але, леді Санса, що якщо він...

\- Але нічого, - перебила вона її лагідно, - Йди до нього і сама _переконаєшся! Зберігай спокій_. Поглянь йому прямо в очі, покажи, що ти _насправді_ цього хочеш, і простягни йому руку. Тобі навіть не потрібно з ним говорити, якщо не хочеш. Запропонуй йому танець і він візьме долоню та ніколи вже не відпустить, - прошепотіла вона впевнено.

Летія перевела дух, набула вигляду, наче збирається відвідати власну страту, і рушила до хлопців. Розмова між ними різко припинилась, і вони всі спостерігали, як Летія марширує до Россела Лонгварда.

Вона зупинилась, поглянула йому прямо у вічі та владно простягнула руку. Россел наче закам'янів від жаху, та враз один з його друзів стусанув хлопця ліктем, той той гарячково підвівся, незграбно взявши її за руку.

Санса пішла до бардів, посміхаючись та обмінюючись репліками з гостями, перш ніж дісталась дерев'яного помосту. - Пане Блакитний, - покликала вона музику.

\- Моя пані? - запитав він хутко, розвернувшись від інших чотирьох бардів, зробивши вигляд, наче збирається приєднатись до танців, хоча насправді Санса знала, що він очікує на її наказ.

\- Щось грайливе та просте для слідування, з гарним ритмом, - проклекотіла вона, перш ніж рушити до близнюків-Редвінів, поцікавившись, чи смакує їм їжа. Вони виглядали досить веселими, невимушено спілкуючись із двома дівчатами з дому Крессі, та перервали розмову, щоб знову подякувати їй за запрошення. Вона використала цей обмін фразами як прикриття для спостереження за невпевненою парою, котра щойно зайшла до танцю, і Блакитний Бард перевів ритм на простеньку танцювальну джигу.

Музика починалась лютнею та флейтою, але невдовзі до них приєдналось ритмічне бухкання невеликих бубнів, надаючи сталого ритму, поки струни бриніли, і Блакитний Бард співав про молоду пару та сміхотливі витівки, котрі вони вчиняли під час міського літнього фестивалю. Ритм був простий, але чолов'яга з великим барабаном невдовзі гатив в нього, як пісня підсилювалась в гучності та напрузі, проте зберігаючи стабільний плин завдяки бубнам. Невдовзі Россел Лонгвард та Летія Маллері вже стрибали та реготали, тримаючись за руки, коли вони та решта танцюристів намагались наслідувати простій, проте енергійній джизі, котру витанцьовував Блакитний бард, одночасно наспівуючи.

І якщо розквітне кохання, пов'язуючи дім Маллері із лоялістами Лонгвардами та підсилюючи зв'язки Корони із південно-східними королеземцями... це все вийде на користь всім їм.

Санса посміхалась, виходячи з їдальні та з будинку назовні, крокуючи крізь відкриту браму до видовища на задньому подвір'ї. Олійні ліхтарі звисали з дерев'яних жердин, слуги регулярно заходили сюди крізь допоміжні двері, розносячи маленькі порції, котрі було зручно тримати однією рукою, а також і келихи легкого вина.

Більшість гостей за межами будинку розміщувались навколо невеликої дерев'яної загорожі, сміючись та підбадьорюючи бійців. Вона протискалась крізь натовп, поки не дісталась до огорожі, посміхнувшись, коли побачила учасників. Там проходило імпровізоване змагання, принаймні так видавалось; перевернуті кухлі та оголені метальні ножі лежали на столах, і хтось навіть притягнув сюди джоффриного тренувального манекена.

Всередині загорожі перебував сам Джоффрі, б'ючись проти свого дядька Ланселя на алебардах. Глядачі підбадьорювали чи дражнили, коли родичі повільно кружляли ареною, зберігаючи сфокусовані вирази обличчя та шкірячись на всі зуби, очікуючи...

Зненацька Лансель стрибнув вперед із ревом, плануючи вцілити Джоффрі в коліно, але принц ухилився від удару і відігнав Ланселя назад двома уколів. Було очевидно, що жоден з них не буде викладатись на повну проти свого опонента, але радше покаже юрбі глядачів непогану виставу.

Сансине захоплення виставою стало трішки незручним, коли вона усвідомила, що стоїть справа від свого єдинокровного брата. Джон мабуть чекав на її раптову скованість рухав, адже одразу легко вклонився, коли вона зауважила його.

\- Леді Сансо, - мовив він вишукано, вже збираючись піти геть.

\- Джоне, зажди, - бовкнула вона, хапаючи його за руку. Він вочевидь здивувався, дивно поглянувши на неї, і вона відпустила його.

\- Як гадаєш, вони насолоджуються видовищем? - запитала вона, дивлячись на інших гостей.

\- Певен, що так, - відповів Джон, дещо сковано, та повільно кивнув.

Санса зітхнула. Її відносини з напів-братом були не набагато кращими, ніж раніше. Вона звикла відчувати дещицю остороги відносно нього змалечку... Наслідуючи свою матір, як вона це згодом усвідомила. Та осторога й досі жила десь глибоко в душі, менша, ніж раніше, та все ж досі присутня... і вона мала припущення, що її подібність до матері мала б бути причиною, чому Джон також відчуває натяк на відчуження зі свого боку.

\- Принаймні кабан вийде смачнющим... я вважала, що Джоффрі не вміє полювати, проте... - промовила вона, розмірковуючи вголос.

\- О, таки не вміє належно, - наголосив Джон, вперше показавши натяк на посмішку за весь цей час, - Коли гончаки наздогнали другого вепра, його наче охопив якийсь первісний інстинкт, - сказав він, хитаючи головою в здивованому захопленні.

\- І що він _зробив?_ \- запитала Санса терпеливо.

Джон насправді _посміхнувся_: - Першого вепра він та декілька старших хлопців закололи списами, але коли пси почали гавкати, як навіжені, і другий кабан вилетів з хащів по праву руку від нас... - він затнувся, коли Джоффрі відбив ланселевий удар і збив його з ніг; натовп ревів, коли принц допоміг родичу підвестись з землі.

\- Що він зробив? - знову запитала знову Санса, також посміхаючись.

\- Він жбурнув списа набік, витягнув одноручного меча і кинувся на тварюку, - пояснив Джон із недовірливою посмішкою, коли розвернувся та поглянув на неї, - Ми не йняли віри власним очам, але так і було. Коронний принц замордував розлюченого вепра невеликим мечем, наче танцюючи навколо звіра, він колов і проливав кров, наче то була звична свиня, - сказав він.

\- Так ось чому кухарі нарізали м'ясо скибками замість звичного смаження цілої туші на рожні ... - задумливо промовила Санса, почувши джоффрин вигук.

\- Є ще бажаючі? Ще хтось бажає? Давайте, люди, маєте нагоду побити свого майбутнього сюзерена! - вигукнув він, та у відповідь отримав лише відмовки від присутніх захмелілих лицарів та зброєносців.

\- Більш схоже на нагоду піти до сну із поламаними ребрами та побитим задом! - закричав хтось, викликаючи хихотіння поміж гостей, і Джоффрі по-доброму похитав головою, рушивши до неї.

\- Що скажеш, Сансо? Ти не проти показати їм ще те видовище? - запитав він усміхнено.

\- Я протримаюсь не довше десяти секунд, яке вже тут видовище, - мовила вона сухо, як Джоффрі скривився.

\- Та давай, Сансо, _не прибідняйся_! Окрім того, Ліра ж навчила тебе кількох нових прийомів, чи не так? - запитав він із невинним виразом.

\- Ш-ш-ш, - насварила вона вдавано, - Я більш ніж годину витратила на частування лорда Гонта вином, наїдками та лестощами, щоб він зробив правильний вибір, коли настане час. _Ти_ б міг принаймні подякувати за це, - сказала вона тихо.

\- Дякую, Сансо, - мовив він щиро, - Іноді здається, що вартувало б знову відчикрижити йому ті декілька пальців... ну, принаймні його наче досить вразило те полювання на вепра, - сказав він їй.

Вона вже збиралась проголосити щось мудре та злегка недобре, коли відчула якусь метушню позаду. Вона обернулась назад і побачила огрядну постать короля Роберта Баратеона, котрий розштовхував гостей та слуг, просуваючись до огорожі, наче некерований слон, червонолиций, в оточенні половини учасників малої ради, і гості почали вклякати на коліна.

\- Ти їздив полювати на кабана в гущавину лісу, хлопче? - заволав Роберт, підходячи до нього.

Джоффрі дивився на нього, почувши, як решта гостей різко замовкла. Роберт дивився на сину у відповідь недобрим поглядом, із червоною пикою, мабуть від гніву чи люті.

\- Так, - промовив юнак посеред раптової, дивної тиші.

Роберт напружено вдивлявся на нього, але Джоффрі не відводив погляду. Нарешті король знову заговорив.

\- І ти не запросив мене... - прошепотів він із пекучим незадоволенням, перш ніж зареготати таким реготом, що міг би пробудити й сплячих богів. Джоффрі завмер із нерозумінням на місці, аж враз робертова м'ясиста п'ятірня схопила його. Санса могла б заприсягнутись, що вона почула писк від нього, коли юнака буквально витягнули з тренувальної арени.

\- Йди-но сюди, синку! - заревів Роберт, перетягуючи юнака через огорожу, і наче обійнявши його однією рукою, - То правда, що ти вирішив полегшити працю кухарям і власноруч нарізав скибок на вепрі власним мечем? - король практично прокричав питання.

Санса прикрила рота долонею, ледь стримуючи сміх, коли побачила, як Джоффрі ошелешено відреагував. - Я радше бажав _знекровити_ його до смерті, а не _нарізати_ м'ясо там на місці, - юнак почав виправдовуватись злегка роздратованим тоном, що лише змусило Роберта знову зареготати.

\- _Знекровити_, ви чули! - проголосив монарх, - Добути вепра за допомогою лиш _одного меча!_ \- ревів він, поки все більше нових лордів та лицарів виходило на подвір'я, тримаючи винні кухлі та зачудовано роздивляючись по сторонам.

\- Та я тоді трішки загальмував, не зміг вчасно добити гівнюка, - Джоффрі спробував відбитись словесно, дивно поглянувши на Роберта, що лише знову примусило того розреготатись.

Санса лише задоволено пирхнула від того, як щира чесність в джоффриному голосі підняла настрій короля і змусила решту присутніх гостей задумливо перезиратись між собою.

\- А що я тобі казав, клятий Бісе! - проревів король, розвертаючись разом із сином до Тиріона, котрий вів за собою чималу групу служників, що несли великі барила з напоями. - Видатне полювання і таке святкування, що й тобі не снилось! В ньому найкраща частка від Баратеонів і якраз достатній додаток від Ланністерів! - сказав Роберт, перш ніж обернутись до гостей, що досі стояли навколішки.

\- А чого це ви, молоді дурні, повклякали тут, га?! - вилаяв він їх, - Я приніс сюди добру половину запасів елю з Червоного замку, і він сам себе не вип'є! - заревів він.

Гості підвелись із гучними вітаннями, і Нед Старк протяжно зітхнув, подарувавши Сансі винуватий погляд. - Ми якраз бенкетували, коли він наполіг на приході сюди, що особисто "перевірити ті дикі чутки", - пояснив він, наче вибачаючись. Може Нед й не був створений для життя в столиці, проте навіть він усвідомлював важливість дончиної роботи в цьому місці.

\- Нехай повеселиться, батьку, - сказала йому Санса, дивлячись на короля, котрий різко жестикулював до Джоффрі та лордів і лицарів, наче був персонажем своїх мірійських мисливських гобеленів; Роберт реготав і волав до "молодняка", щоб ті вишикувались в шеренгу із своїми кухлями. Тиріон із задоволенням прислуговував, відкоркувавши одне з чималих барил, та наповнював елем по вінця один кухоль за іншим.

Батько мав стомлений вигляд, бліде обличчя та мішки під очима, і очевидно вже не міг витримувати останні витівки короля, але він й не поворухнувся, щоб зупинити те, що мало статись. - Сподіваюсь, що у вас в запасі достатньо їжі та елю. Роберт вже давненько очікую на нагоду "погудіти" із своїм сином. Він все забував про це, аж поки якийсь дурень в замку не запитав, чи то правда, що принц особисто заколов вепра мечем... і збирається сьогодні його їсти, - сказав Нед із скупим смішком, - Від тієї миті його було не спинити, як тільки Роберт дізнався про паралельний бенкет, що проходить на протилежному кінці міста, - пояснив він дочці.

Видавалось, що король дізнався про синове святкування і вирішив поєднати два зборища. Коли вона пізніше перекинулась словом з Тиріоном, то дізналась, що вони мабуть загубили з половину власних гостей під час того хмільного блукання між Червоним Замком та Принцовим Домом... проте король не переймався на рахунок цього.

Батько лише знову похитав головою, перш ніж простягнув руку, забираючи винний кухоль з таці якогось служника. - Завтра нас чекатиме безлад, - простогнав він і випив вино одним ковтком.

**3**

\- Ну давай, хлопче! Ти не можеш вважатись дорослим чоловіком, поки не нап'єшся разом із батьком! - проревів Роберт, штурхаючи Джоффрі кухлем елю в живіт. Їх оточила юрба дворян, і Роберт ледь стримав монструозний регіт, коли зауважив роздратоване обличчя Неда поміж моря голів. Виглядало, наче загублені по дорозі гості таки знайшли вірний шлях. Рішення щодо об'єднання обидвох бенкетів в один виявилось другою найкращою ідеєю зі всіх, що коли-небудь з'являлись в його голові.

\- Пий! За Сім Королівств, за котрі ти вочевидь переймаєшся більше, ніж я! - проревів він, і Джоффрі нарешті здався. Він похитав головою із натяком на усмішку, перш ніж цокнутись келихом з батьком.

\- За Сім Негараздів! Нехай колись в когось іншого болітиме голова через них, - погодився Джоффрі, роблячи глибокий ковток, і Роберт зареготав та зробив те ж саме.

\- Оце я розумію! Ще! Де ти, клятий Бісе! - вигукнув король понад морем голів, лише щоб заточитись назад, коли щось протиснулось між натовпом на висоті пояса і врізалось йому в живіт.

\- Кликали? - запитав Біс із хитрим оскалом, тримаючи барильце елю, наче більше за нього самого, обома руками.

_Третя найкраща ідея за час мого правління,_ подумав Роберт, ляснувши коротуна по спині, і звільнив його від непосильної ноші. - За майстра-над-монетою, панове! - проревів він, піднявши Біса однією рукою, і барильце пива іншою. Натовп заревів у відповідь, коли він підняв руки догори; Джоффрі істерично сміявся, дивлячись, як Тиріон висить над землею, тримаючи чималий келих у вільній руці, поки Роберт піднімав його над юрбою.

_Насправді це мій син відповідальний за всі ті три рішення..._ подумав він із гірким смішком, опускаючи Тиріона на землю, та пробив діру між обідком та бічними дошками барильця; вправний удар залишив акуратну дірку, якраз достатню, щоб зручно було наливати.

Він розливав ель над простягнутими руками з кухлями та келихами, але вони наче подвоювались щосекунди, бо п'яні лорди, лицарі та навіть діви зібрались натовпом коло нього, тримаючи свої ємності.

\- Зачекайте хвильку, ненажери! - заревів він та поліз на стіл біля себе, використавши перевагу в дистанції для поливання кухлів та голів, в рівній ступені. - Джоффрі! В мене збився приціл, ану лізь сюди й допоможи своєму лорду-батьку! - наказав він сину. Джоффрі заліз на стіл із посмішкою, із допомогою вірного майстра-над-монетою. Син невдовзі взяв келихи в десятка найближчих учасників веселої юрби, і тримав їх перед собою, щоб мати змогу наповнити якомога швидше.

\- Ось! А тепер пий! - вигукнув король, та враз зауважив щось жахливе.

_Я загубив власного кухля..._

\- А, в сраку! Маю ж бо великі руки! - сказав він, піднявши барильце, і почав лити ель прямо в рот; юрба заволала в захваті, і одразу з будинку вибігли зграйки служниць, несучи таці із смаженою кабаниною, під керівництвом уважних очей нареченої сина.

Він перервав хмільний водоспад і нагородив присутніх колосальною відрижкою, перериваючи джоффрин сміх, бо притиснув барильце до синового рота: - Твоя черга, хлопче! - заревів він; юрба щиросердно погодилась з рішенням, волаючи та сміючись.

Джоффрі пив через силу, та врешті опустив барило з ревом: - І це все, що ти можеш, гладкий телепню?! - вигукнув юнак, злегка хитаючись на столі.

Натовп миттєво замовк, всі очі дивились до Роберта... і він _посміхнувся_.

\- Нарешті гідна _Баратеона_ застільна розмова! - проревів він, перш ніж зробити потужній ковток з барила і передати його далі. На жаль, здавалось, Ренлі вже покинув цю гулянку.

Джоффрі прийняв ємність із вогниками в очах, знову зробив величезний ковток, і передав назад. Барило ще декілька разів міняло власника, натовп поділився на дві частини, вболіваючи. Молодші гості реготали та підбадьорювали, коли Джоффрі навіжено мотав головою після особливо важких ковтків; старші ж лорди вдаряли кухлями по столах чи тупотіли ногами, коли Роберт вгатив барилом по столу після чималого ковтка.

Він передав ємність захмелілому сину, але Джоффрі нахмурився, перевернувши барильце догори дном, і потряс ним; жодна крапля елю не пролилась на стіл.

\- Перемога! Остання була моя! - тріумфально проголосив Роберт, і компанія глядачів, така ж п'яна як і він, вибухнула криками вітання та розлученими вигуками.

\- Дурниці! - вигукнув Джоффрі, відчутно хитаючись на столі, - Змагання продовжиться! Я не здамся! - наголосив він.

\- Здавайся, сину! Тобі бракує чималого черева та декількох років практики, щоб подолати мене! - відповів король з виразом тріумфатора.

\- Подолати, га? Що ж, тут поблизу лежить деяка турнірна зброя... - Джоффрі затнувся, коли побачив, що Роберт _насправді_ обдумує ту пропозицію.

\- Чому б і ні, трясця!? Давай перевіримо, чи ти насправді готовий відчути _Лють*!_ \- заревів він; Роберт міг заприсягтись, що міг би зараз стрибнути в натовп, і вони б самі занесли його на тренувальний майданчик. На щастя, навіть в такому хмільному стані йому вистачило клепки не робити такої нищівної для королівської гідності помилки.

Джоффрі, здавалось, дивився на його із шоком, перш ніж майстер-над-монетою - _щоб йому пусто було_ \- пихнув юнаку кухля в руки, а по тому підштовхнув до дерев'яної огорожі та закричав щосили.

\- Десять золотих драконів на принца! - почулось, і _після цього_ натовп сказився.

Гості й далі бились об заклад, коли Джоффрі та Роберт вдягали стьогані обладунки, із радісною допомогою юної шляхти. Роберт взяв до рук турнірного молота, починаючи усвідомлювати неприємну можливість того, що це все може закінчитись проломом черепа його власного відчайдушного спадкоємця.

Проте Джоффрі дивився на нього із здоровенною посмішкою на всі зуби, так наче й не йняв віри, що це відбувається насправді. Видавалось, наче він повністю втратив контроль над ситуацією, мабуть передавши естафету у вмілі руки Санси, а сам міг просто повеселитись.

_Як це й мало бути_, виникла раптова думка; жаль, гордість та щось незнайоме вирували в його пузі, перш ніж він підняв молота високо догори. Роберт побачив, як Санса розмовляла з тими чудовими бардами на протилежному краю подвір'я, змушуючи їх вилізти на іншого стола. Вони почали грати якусь грайливу мелодію, і він обернувся до сина.

\- Я постараюсь сильно не тиснути, побережу ті твої тонкі кісточки, - мовив він, крокуючи до юнака; глядачі попритискались до дерев'яної огорожі і галасували так гучно, що ті звуки зливались в гудіння, хоча якось досі можна було чути й музику.

\- Я вчиню так само, Реберте! Не буду гатити по пузу зі всієї сили, а то ще відпружиню назад! - відізвалось нахабне щеня, розмахнувшись мечем та булавою.

Роберт скривився, повертаючись всім тілом до _чималої_ аудиторії: - Бачите, доведеться повчити його вишуканим манерам! - вигукнув він. Натовп аплодував йому, і він подумав, що це вперше за довгий час він чує щось інше, окрім фальшивих лестощів. - Тобі вартувало би взяти щось дворучне! Той огризок не надасть достатньої сили удару! - сказав він, кидаючи поглядом на одноручну синову булаву, - Виходити на бій з двома одноручними зброями - то більш пасує жевжикам з дівочих балад! - кпинив він з малого, поки все більше та більше людей з'являлось біля добротної огорожі.

_Чи це не всі запрошені з обидвох бенкетів тут зібрались?_ Запитав він сам себе і засміявся.

\- А це ми ще побачимо, батьку! - Джоффрі вигукнув у відповідь, та Роберта перебили швидше, ніж він встиг відреагувати.

\- Заждіть! - хтось заволав. Обидва обернулись і побачили Тиріона, що видирався на стіл, їхнє колишнє місце пивної битви, котрого хтось притягнув до самої огорожі. - Вам потрібен, гик, суддя для поєдинку! Справедливий! Серйозний! - нечітко вигукнув він, перш ніж допити ель з кухля.

Обидва учасники дивились на карлика, очікуючи, поки самозваний суддя оголосить початок.

Тиріон кивнув, набрав повні легені повітря і тоді заревів так сильно, як лише міг: - А ТЕПЕР ВИБИЙТЕ ЛАЙНО ОДИН З ОДНОГО! - проголосив він, і натовп підтримав той вигук.

Роберт посміхнувся, готуючись до короткого випаду на Джоффрі, стримуючи себе, щоб ненароком не проломити черепа сину.

Невдовзі він вже бився за своє життя.

Син перетворився на _клятий сталевий вихор_, б'ючи справа та зліва; меч та булава літали синхронно, як він крутився та причиняв шквал порізів та замахів, що миттєво змусили Роберта відступати. Він навіжено відбивав удари держалном молота, не маючи ані часу, ані досяжності, щоб зупинити несподіваний натиск власним ударом, аж враз заточився і впав у багно; синовий меч зупинився майже біля його горла.

\- Перемога за принцом! - ревів Біс, - Ану віддавайте моє золото, гик, ви, кляті щурі! - продовжив він, коли кілька гостей спробували зникнути.

Роберт ледве йняв цьому всьому віри. Він знав, що син був _тренованим_, врешті-решт малий виграв той довбаний бугурт... але щоб він програв _таким_ чином? Він?_ Демон Тризубу?!_

Джоффрі відійшов назад, пружинячи колінами, та продовжив розмахувати своєю зброєю, шкірячись як дурник: - Непогано, маю визнати, як для _старигана_, - щеня звернулось до нього із дурнуватою посмішкою на всі зуби.

Це не вперше він усвідомив, якою пародією на самого себе він став з плином часу, але вперше Роберт відчув вибух якоїсь незвичної палаючої _рішочості_ замість приступу звичної чорної меланхолії.

\- ТРИ РАУНДИ! ТРИ РАУНДИ! - заревів він, підводячись із хеканням, використовуючи молот як ковіньку, - Я зітру ту посмішку з твоєї нахибної пики! - вигукнув він до сина, хоча й не зміг приховати власну горду посмішку, кажучи це.

\- Що на це скажуть, гик, наші глядачі?! - заволав Тиріон, і Роберт не був певен, чи той був _аж настільки_ п'яний, чи просто намагався імітувати герольда.

Натовп заревів у згоді, і Тиріон кивнув з серйозним виразом: - Нахабне щеня готове?! - запитав він, і Джоффрі підняв руку, - Стариган готовий?! - запитав він, і Роберт замахнувся бойовим молотом.

\- Тоді бийтесь, трясця! Тридцять золотих драконів на принца Джоффрі! - заволав Біс.

Роберт заревів та кинувся напролом до сина, котрий очевидно не очікував _такого_. Король замахнувся молотом в горизонтальному ударі, Джоффрі пригнувся під траєкторією замаху і кинувся вперед, щоб зменшити дистанцію, та вдарив короля своєю булавою.

Роберт засміявся, розмахуючись в зворотньому напрямі, і зробив великий крок назад, зачепивши джоффрину ногу та скидаючи юнака на землю, перш ніж той встиг дістатись мечем до батька. - Старий демон ще має кілька трюків в запасі! - проревів він, піднявши молота та опустивши його, але било лише грюкнуло по багнюці.

Джоффрі відкотився по землі, ухилившись від удару, підвівся на ноги якимось покручем стрибка та викрутаса, чим зменшив дистанцію, і миттєво вдарив. Роберт зупинив замах держалном, одночасно врізавшись в хлопця плечем, брутально відкидуючи того назад, та спробував штовхнути юнака молотом, наче то був спис. Джоффрі ухилився від того тупого "уколу", але очевидно здивувався, коли Роберт, замість повернення молота в звичну позицію, просто махнув зі всієї сили зброєю вбік, відпускаючи на мить захват руків'я, щоб схопитись за сам кінець молота. Цей рух попав юнаку в груди і збив з ніг.

Джоффрі покотився багнюкою, перетворивши падіння на маневр, і знову став на ноги. Роберт зареготав, розвертаючись, тримаючи молота в високій стійці, коли натовп знову заревів, наче в сотню разів голосніше; Джоффрі кинувся на нього із власним ревом. Роберт відбив замах булавою, але меч врізався йому в плече. Він буркнув, відійшовши на кілька кроків, намагаючись збільшити дистанцію. Джоффрі не відставав, продовживши натиск, і вдарив по робертовому стегні булавою.

Неначе старі інстинкти почала повертатись, його рухи щосекунди ставали все більш впевненими. Король рвонувся вперед, ігноруючи біль, відкидаючи Джоффрі подалі, перш ніж той встиг ухилитись. Юнак спробував крутанутись наліво, та Роберт передбачив той рух, вдаряючи молотом наче списом хлопцю прямо в груди, і відштовхнув його назад.

Вони напружено кружляли один навколо одного, зберігаючи відстань і злегка обмінюючись замахами, міняючи захват на руків'ях, взаємно очікуючи на перший крок противника.

Роберт завагався, коли побачив Неда, що проштовхувався кріль натовп до краю арени. Старк відштовхнув набік останнього дворянина зі свого шляху і притулився до дерев'яної огорожі, обома руками підтримуючи свою вагу, та повернув до друга червоне обличчя: - Роберте! Що в біса коїться з тобою?! - заволав він, так наче не міг повірити своїм очам.

Десь в глибині душі Роберт знав, що цей раптовий, благословенний момент веселощів та _ще чогось невимовного_ не може тривати довго. Нед грізно дивився на свого найкращого друга ще з секунду, та враз поліз догори огорожею, зупинився на півдорозі, приклав долоні до рота човником і _заволав_ як одержимий.

\- Роберте! Опануй себе! - закричав вірний друг, - ПЕРЕЛАМАЙ ЙОГО БЕЗСОРОМНІ РУКИ! - проревів той зі всієї сили, хмільним голосом, і Тиріон передав йому чергового кухля.

_Зажди, що?_

Роберт відчув себе наче йому щойно дали ляпаса і перемістили до іншого світу. Він міг лише дивитись на Неда, як той втопив носа у кухлі, витер піну з вус, перш ніж нагородити друга такою _типовою недостарківською похмурою гримасою_. - На що ти чекаєш, трясця?! - заволав той.

\- БУААААГАГАГАГАГАГАГА! - вибухнув Роберт, стрибаючи до сина, відчуваючи молот в руці наче пушинку, і замахнувся та вдарив, вигнувся та вгатив; чим швидше грала музика, тим швидше він рухався. Він почувався, наче помолодів років на двадцять, із посмішкою на вустах і молотом в руках, позбувся сумнівів та тривог, і ледь не _танцював_ навколо Джоффрі. Якщо чесно, це мало більше спільного із слоновим тупотінням, аніж з будь-яким справжнім танцем, але він почувався нестримним, коли Джоффрі навіжено ухилявся та відбивав удари, ледь-ледь уникаючи замахів і хриплячи від натуги на всі легені. Джоффрина булава полетіла геть, коли Роберт провернув той самий обеззброювальний маневр, котрим він так мордував Неда під час їхніх спарингів в Долині Арринів, замахнувшись низьким замахом, лише щоб потужно вибити зброю з рук потужним верхнім ударом.

Син знову спробував скоротити дистанцію, і Роберт посміхнувся. _Ну підходь_, подумав він із злісною сатисфакцією, коли хлопець пішов на нього з низьким уколом. Король просто навалився на нього лавиною, наче нестримний бугай, і меч дзенькнув об тренувальний обладунок замість плоті; Роберт поглину силу удару, піднявши молота на висоту плеча. Він опустив його вниз, швидко наче змія, і вгатив Джоффрі в груди; сила удару змусила хлопця заточитись назад, а Роберт зупинився на місці, вже розмахуючи молотом, відставив ногу вбік і крутанувся по інерції разом з молотом, виконуючи звичний рух, котрий він повторював десь з мільйон разів у своїх снах, що й досі переслідували короля. Він опустив молот вниз із неймовірною силою, перш ніж Джоффрі встиг відреагувати, вгативши било в землю і розбризкуючи багно на обличчя хлопця. Врешті-решті король не збирався ж насправді розбивати грудну клітку сина на друзки.

\- Цей раунд за королем! - заволав Тиріон, похмурніючи від поглядів кількох шляхтичів, що дивились на нього, бо він усвідомив, що тепер винен їм чималу купу золота. - Заждіть! Ще ж має бути ще один раунд! Пан або пропав! - сказав він, маючи надію врятувати вміст свого гаманця.

\- Не переймайся, синку, то й був той рух, що дав мені ім'я Демона Тризубу! - промовив король тріумфально, поки натовп ревів, вітаючи його.

\- І дав Рубіновому Броду його нову назву! - проревів Нед, і чимала група півничанських лордів та воїнів вдарили кухлями по будь-якій твердій поверхні, котру змогли знайти біля себе; штормові та річкові ветерани приєднались до них.

Джоффрі незвично дивився на нього, одночасно підбираючи впалу зброю, витираючи з лиця бруд та піт. Роберт тихо засміявся, знову відчувиши тепло та спокій в глибині душі, вдячно приймаючи той рідкісний погляд поваги.

Вони навіть не дочекались, поки Тиріон проголосить початок раунда, вони вже були готові до бою. Було щось грайливе в тій третій та останній сутичці, повільніше та одночасно ретельніше, ніж в попередніх двох. Вони вже не бились для перемоги, але просто чудово проводили час. Вони вдаряли та відбивали, крутились в складних завертах і навіть зійшлись віч-на-віч із кухлями в руках, примушуючи один одного пити після кожного цокання ємностями.

Роберт спітнів, наче свиня. Легені горіли з кожним подихом, а спина голосно протестувала після кожного замаху молотом, але він не зважав. Коли найкращий друг ревів підбадьорливо і час від часу заохочував його до кривавого удару по власному сину, а згаданий син відхилявся назад і щиро сміявся, коли король зловив його билом попід ногу і збив в багно обличчям, коли лицарі та лорди, зброєносці та діви верещали і реготали навколо них в цілковитій, щиро хмільній радості...

Роберт зауважив дещицю вологи в очах, коли вони разом повернулись до столу. Джоффрі допомагав йому йти, і вони по \сунули, хитаючись, до довгої лавки біля столу, повністю та остаточно виснажені; вони майже звалились на ту лавку. люди сміялись та плескали їх по спинах, барди змінили мелодію на щось приємне, та менш швидке та нестримне.

Він відкинувся назад, коли їхній останній обмін образами перейшов на черговий раунд пивного герцю; король й досі обіймав сина однією рукою за плече, котрого одночасно сварила Санса, втупившись блакитними очима в нього із сумішшю тривоги та задоволення; на її губах виникла легка посмішка, коли Джоффрі підвівся на ноги, хмільно вибачившись. Роберт зробив паузу, що озирнутись навкруги, тихо посміюючись, коли побачив свого майстра-над-монетою на іншому столі догори дриґом; карлик намагався пройтись по столу на руках, а молоді лорди гатили кухлями по столу в захваті, поступово підсилюючи гамір. Він побачив Ланселя та Олівара Фрея, що вийшли на двобій за огорожею, демонструючи свою унікальну техніку бою на алебардах, несамовито б'ючись, не бажаючи показати себе з гіршого боку після його власної сутички зі своїм сином. Проте не всі джоффрині "легати" бути там. Джон Сноу сперся на огорожу, очевидно маючи намір полишити тягар вистави своїм товаришам.

_Здається це вперше я бачу, як він сміється,_ подумав Роберт із легкою посмішкою, котра переросла в сміх, коли він зауважив одну із сансиних фрейлін біля того хлопця.

_Це ж дочка Хоуленда Ріда_, нарешті він впізнав її обличчя. Юнак здається істерично зареготав з чогось, що мала дівчина вигукнула до двох інших легатів, та спробував прикрити їй рот своєю долонею, поки вона продовжувала насміхатись з хлопців, не зважаючи на його спроби. Роберт знову захихотів, коли рідова дівчина замовкла від тиску юнакової долоні, і Сноу хутко забрав руку, так наче обпікся. Діва-Рід зловила її, перш ніж він встиг піти геть, міцно затиснувши її в своїх долонях, і продовжила дивитись на тренувальну арену, так ніби нічого й не сталося. Обличчя Сноу посіріло і майже одночасно почервоніло після того за секунду, він посміхнувся, не зрушивши з місця.

_В нього гарна посмішка,_ раптовий проблиск пам'яті про вигляд матері хлопця змусив Роберта посміхнутись від спогадів.

_Якою ж красунею вона була,_ зітхнув він подумки, пригадуючи невимовний вираз недового обличчя, коли замість слідування звичному способу дій і спроби завоювати її серце - Роберт сам познайомив свого найкращого друга із другою по красі дівчиною серед всіх в Семи Королівствах...

І тепер друге коло замкнулось, коли донька чоловіка, що вбив Артура Дейна, переплела пальці із племінником вбитого**; історія перекручувалась по спіралі і довгоочікувані борги незвично сплачувались з плином часу.

Роберт засміявся, коли Нед ляснув його по спині, виринувши із натовпу гостей, та сказав щось, що Роберт не зміг повністю зрозуміти, але досить розвеселися від того. Він вгатив друга по спині, регочучи з того, як Нед ледь-ледь втримався на ногах. Було так смішно знову бачити його таким п'яним, після всіх тих років. Старі спогади наче мали намір затопити його свідомість сьогодні, як він пригадував двох молодих придурків, що прошмигнули у винний погріб Джона Аррина, і результат тих юних досліджень, що закінчились тим, як Нед обблював ноги Старого Сокола, намагаючись затримати його на хвильку, виграючи час для Роберта, щоб той встиг заховати милу дівку під своїм ліжком.

Джоффрі хизувався чимось, дивлячись на Джона, і Санса ляснула його по потилиці. Син обернувся до короля і сказав щось незрозуміле, на що Роберт кивнув із сміхом. Він так швидко виріс за останній час, його син, так наче сама доля вирішила заплатити всі борги в робертовому власному житті, щоб повернути баланс в існуванні. Так, як це й мало би бути. Так, як це й має бути. Він дивився на частування смаженою кабаниною, котре служники розставляли по всіх столах, уникаючи тих, котрі лежали догори дриґом від буйних витівок натовпу. Цей конкретний бенкет вже давно вийшов з-під контролю, і видавалось, наче він ще буде довгенько тривати... справді, це вартувало закарбувати в пам'яті.

_Мій син вбив цього звіра,_ подумав Роберт, кусаючи чималий шмат смаженини, насолоджуючись присмаком м'яса та глибоко зітхаючи.

Він зачудовано подумав, чому ж це м'ясо смакувало краще за будь-якого вепра, коли-небудь вбитого ним самим.

Король зрозумів, що те соковите, липке відчуття в горлі було _вдоволенням_. Щасливою, спокійною штукою, що наче просовувалась в самі кістки. Він зробив черговий ковток елю, щоб проковтнути те м'яке, липке відчуття, що прилипло до горлянки, те глибоке усвідомлення, що змусило його зрозуміти, яким _впевненим_ в своєму житті він почувався, мабуть вперше за весь час. Він все зробив добре, не зіпсував всього, як боявся.

Роберт злегка зморщився, коли тупий головний біль, що почався під час бою, дещо посилився. На щастя. наступний ковток елю наче втопив те конкретне відчуття. Король почувався таким втомленим, таким виснаженим... навіть використаним. Так наче сьогодні він виклався на повну, споживши всі сили та життєву міць, щоб повернути старі деньки, майже призабуту молодість, наче він тимчасово став тим, ким він тоді був в минулому.

Він витер самотню сльозу зі щоки, перш ніж втопити носа в черговому кухлі, і перевів дух. Нав'язливий біль в лобі повільно поширювався головою, але це відчувалось не гірше за будь-яку з ран, котрі він отримував в молодості чи навіть півгодини тому, коли бився із власним сином.

Він облажався не раз, більше разів, ніж був в змозі порахувати... Але його син цього не повторить. Із підтримкою п'яти королівств завдяки родинній крові та шлюбам, правління його сина буде убезпеченим. Ще й з коханою та розумною дружиною під боком, що підтримуватиме його у всіх починаннях, з лояльним та компетентним правицею, що убезпечить плавний перехід влади та володіє тверезим розумом щодо витрачання золота, ще й з руками, здатними повалити бугая чи розтрощити голову будь-якого претендента на трон, якщо такий взагалі з'явиться... він усвідомив, що вже може не перейматись про майбутнє сина.

Роберт Баратеон, перший цього імені, Король Андалів, Ройнарів та Перших людей, Володар Семи Королівств та Захисник Держави, може спокійно передати свій спадок.

\- Не дозволяй їм керувати собою, роби те, що вважаєш за потрібне, і в сраку всі наслідки, - він передав своєму сину пораду, котру б й сам хотів би отримати, коли його коронували, майже двадцять років тому.

Юнак наче завмер від тієї несподіваної мудрості, задумливо кивнувши, не зважаючи на хмільний туман в очах, перш ніж відповісти Роберту чимось химерним, чого король не зміг зрозуміти. Проте те щось звучало подібним на питання, і хлопець невпевнено підняв руку, щоб торкнутись правої щоки Роберта.

Король відмахнувся рукою, підводячись на ноги, і рушив до Неда. Він обійняв свого здивованого друга, котрий виглядав достатньо зеленим, щоб виблювати на місці, так наче вони знову стали п'ятнадцятирічними юнаками. Нед пробелькотів хмільно щось, що змусило чоловіків навколо зареготати, і Роберт засміявся за компанію із ними, із своїм найкращим другом. - Я радий, що ти приїхав на Південь, - сказав він йому, сміючись. Нед хитався, вдячно киваючи на ті слова, та вгатив його по плечу і забелькотів щось, що звучало приємно, задумливо і злегка меланхолічно.

Типовий, стовідсотковий Нед.

Роберт всміхнувся і пішов далі; поле зору з правого боку наче затьмарилось, і він шукав по сторонах одним оком.

_А-а, ось де він,_ подумав король, піднімаючи давно забутого молота. Він вже й забув, чому пішов шукати свою зброю, але знав, що це дуже важливо, щоб молот зараз був в його руках. Вся права сторона обличчя відчувалась дивно млявою, і він присів подалі від гостей, на протилежному боці тренувального майданчику, сперся спиною на дерев'яну огорожу і дозволив голові відпочити на опорі.

Він схрестив руки навколо молота і ще раз розтрощив груди Рейгара Таргарієна в своїм спогадах, та усвідомив, що ця пам'ять вже не надає йому такого зловісного задоволення, як раніше... Рейгар Таргарієн помер неоплаканим, його спадок зійшов на пси... але чи _це_ важливо? Стільки відкритих можливостей вже закрилось, стільки часу промайнуло повз нього: нове покоління молоді та нові обличчя, нові мрії та новий жаль. Старе давало дорогу новому, і правління життям передавалось із старих рук в молоді, котрі мали мрії та сили впровадити свою волю поміж цього жорстокого світу.

Він ще раз відпив зі свого кухля, насолоджуючись міцним, гідним присмаком файного стоута, і посміхнувся.

Кого він збирався надурити? Трощіння вишуканого обладунку Рейгара Таргарієна і фарширування його нутрощів цілою жменею рубінів - це ніколи не застаріє. Він тихо захихотів з тієї думки, щось щодо цього повернуло посмішку на обличчя.

Сміх зник, коли він моргнув одним оком, в збентеженні. Чому він сюди прийшов, га? І чому він тримає молота в руках?

_А, так. Батько завжди казав, що Баратеони мають зустрічати прихід Невідомого із зброєю в руках_. Розмите поле зору змінилось на спогад по _Гордість Вітрів_, що перекинулась догори дном посеред шторму; те видовище обрамлялось двома бійницями на стіні Штормокраю, вартові навколо ревіли, а маленький Станніс молився до богів, благаючи їх, щоб ті врятували батька та матір. Роберту було простіше вважати, що тією масивною фігурою на головній щоглі, що навіжено рубала сокирою кріплення порваного вітрила, був його батько, великий та сильний та гордий, аж до самого кінця, коли води Судноламної затоки проковтнули його назавжди.

Роберт задумався, чи старий Стеффон також відчував гордість за синів, коли помирав, дивлячись на свою родову твердиню та на дві хлопчачих фігурки поміж бійницями. Він думав про це, поки хватка на ручці кухля слабнула; врешті він сперся лобом на руків'я бойового молота, востаннє видихнув повітря з легень і застиг нерухомо.

* * *

_* (від перекл.) Це натяк на девіз роду Баратеонів __"Нам - Лють"/"_ _Ours is the Fury"._

_*__* (від перекл.)__ На відміну від серіальної версії - в книжковій так досі достеменно й не відомо, ким же була матір Джона Сноу. Чимало персонажів вважали, що нею була Ешара Дейн, молодша сестра Артура Дейна, дорнійського лицаря королівської варти та друга Рейгара Таргарієна, котрий опікувався полоненою Ліанною Старк. Вона познайомилась з Еддардом на турнірі в Харренхолі перед самим початком війни, і ймовірно втратила там цноту з ним (ще до весілля з Кейтлін, так що честь майбутньої леді Старк не була поплямована), згідно здогадок Баррістана Селмі (котрий був закоханий в Ешару)._

_Після смерті Ліанни Нед Старк зупинився на кілька днів в замку Дейнів, щоб віддати родичам вбитого Артура фамільного меча. Ешара викинулась з вікна замку в море, вчинивши самогубство. Еддард навідріз відмовлявся про неї говорити навіть з Кейтлін, котра пізніше запитувала в нього про матір Джона._

_Очевидно Роберт вважає, що Джон - син Еддарда та Ешари.Тоді йому б пасувало призвище Сенд, як народженому в Дорні._

* * *

Якщо маєте бажання підтримати перекладача та скачати "Пурпурові Дні" в форматі електронної книги - запрошую Вас на Alex Malyarchuk Translations на Патреоні. Окрім "Пурпурових Днів" там знаходить ще чимало чого цікавого.


	58. Розділ 47: Рейдери

**Розділ 47: Рейдери.**

**1  
**

Їхнє весілля було поспішним. Високий Септон ледь встиг закінчити проголошення обітниць, коли вперед винесли дві корони; весілля перетворилось на коронацію через двадцять хвилин після того, як Нед врочисто зняв старківську накидку з сансиних плечей.

Весь той день здавався Джоффрі суцільним калейдоскопом подій. Сансина прихована тривога була очевидною для нього, коли Високий Септон ставив корону їй на голову, хоча ніхто окрім юнака й не був здатний зауважити це. Її пустотлива посмішка... коли він різко перервав ентузіазм навколо неминучої церемонії вкладання в ліжко, розштовхав в сторони дворян, підняв її на руки і поніс до їхньої нової спальні...

Джоффрі та Санса були втіленням одного голосу та одного бажання, керуючи подвійною церемонією, щоб закінчити всі справи за два тижні, і напружено працювали, намагаючись стримати Сім Королівств від сповзання у велику громадянську війну. Серце краялось від вигляду обличчя Неда одразу після того, як він знайшов свого найкращого друга на тренувальному майданчику, тим більше що видавалось, наче Роберт помер щасливим, або принаймні в доброму хмільному настрої, що так контрастувало із всіма попередніми життями, баченими Джоффрі, в котрих король помирав.

Лишень подумати... що юнак якось зміг зробити батька щасливим протягом останнього року, не докладаючи до цього ніяких додаткових зусиль поза запланованим, виявилось жалюгідним втішенням. Одразу по пробудженні в цьому житті він переконався, що Роберт не буде вживати щотижневі дози коагулянту від Пицеля, але шкода, вже нанесена до цього моменту, виявилась фатальною, а та інтенсивна сутичка лише прискорила настання неминучого.

Нед виділив один день на жалобу, перш ніж повернутись до своїх обов'язків із рішучим переконанням. Коли він зайшов до Тронної зали через день після смерті Роберта, то вкляк на коліно і проголосив Джоффрі королем, похмуро всміхнувшись до Санси, що сиділа на додатковому троні біля юнака. Коли Старк почув новини про Ренлі, що проголосив сам себе правдивим королем Вестеросу, то скликав знамена Півночі, щоб знову виступити в бій проти півдня. Джоффрі запитав його, чи той погодить продовжувати виконання обов'язків перед короною, і Нед лише кивнув на згоду.

На цей момент вже вдалось втілити в життя чималу кількість схем та планів. Санса стискувала кільце шпигунів навколо варисової шиї, намагаючись наколупати якомога більше інформації про те, як саме він керує найбільшою у Вестеросі мережею шпигунів. Тиріон зарився в роботу з головою, практично безконтрольно випускаючи монети для підсилення робочих підприємств навколо Чорноводної, і роблячи приготування до джоффриних планів щодо створення величезної морської торгової компанії.

Потужний порив бризу вивів Джоффрі з роздумів; знамена майоріли всюди на подвір'ї.

\- Джоффрі, хіба це насправді необхідно? Сер Джеймі принесе тобі ренліну голову, тобі варто лише попросити, - благала Серсея, приміняючи весь свій шарм та занепокоєння, поки прапори та знамена звивались на вітрі. - Місце короля в столиці, він має _правити_, - сказала вона йому майже безнадійно.

Він не відповів, лише коротко її обійняв, припиняючи потік нових аргументів; нагрудна кіраса зробила цей рух незграбним. Вона глибоко вдихнула, напівщиро кивнувши, коли її остання спроба зупинити сина від походу на війну провалилась.

Він відступив на крок, віддаючи шану решті присутніх у дворі Червоного Замку, і кивнув, коли Нед ступив на крок вперед. - Ми переконаємось, що держава повернеться під ваше правління, ваша милосте, - сказав правиця врочисто. Очевидно було, що йому це боліло, відпускати свого зятя, але він розумів логічні причини за цим рішенням... принаймні ті, котрі Джоффрі йому озвучив.

\- Я переконаюсь, щоб коліщата й далі крутились, хоча це невеличке повстання таки сповільнить твої проекти, - Тиріон промовив наступним, тримаючи себе гідно відносно своєї посади, і Джоффрі був радий побачити таке відношення.

\- Дякую тобі, дядьку, - король посміхнувся, переводячи погляд на свою королеву.

Санса мала справді монарший вигляд в тій зелено-червоній сукні, з'єднаній в єдине смужками золота та срібла. Руде волосся підсилювалось короною на голові, золотою діадемою із трьома сапфірами в трикутній фігурі, одразу над її блакитними, схвильованими очима.

Вона міцно обійняла його, і Джоффрі повернув ті обійми в повну силу, важко дихаючи із заплющеними очима, через силу тамуючи спогади.

\- Хоча б сера Баррістана візьми із собою, - прошепотіла дівчина.

\- Ми про це вже говорили. Він залишиться тут, з тобою. Я бажаю, щоб тебе весь час оточували вірні мечі, - прошепотів Джоффрі у відповідь.

Він розплющив очі, і Санса відійшла назад; аромат троянд та Дому Дуре й досі запаморочував його свідомість, коли вона порухала один з наплечників, поправляючи позицію броні. А потім просто втупилась поглядом в його очі, не бажаючи відпускати.

\- Вбий його, виріж всю ту південницьку шляхту, і _повертайся_ _до мене_, - наказала вона.

Він відповів глибоким поцілунком, та мить промайнула, як вони розійшлись, і вона передала юнаку синю стрічку.

\- Знак уваги від моєї леді? - запитав він з посмішкою.

\- Тобі краще б повернути її мені, інакше пожалкуєш в наступному житті, коли зустрінемось знову, - відповіла вона з посмішкою, що дублювала його власну.

\- Будь обережна з Варисом, а також з матінкою, - прошепотів він, перш ніж Санса встигла шикнути до нього.

\- Я з ними справлюсь, а ти сконцентруйся на Баратеонах, - сказала вона серйозно, - _І тоді_ ми поведемо ці королівства туди, де їм і належить бути, - закінчила Санса.

Джоффрі пішов до свого коня, в оточенні чималої купки охоронців та Сандора, звісно ж, а сер Джеймі вже очікував на нього, коли король виліз на Місячне Сяйво. Вони не перекинулись ані словом, коли рушили на вихід з Червоного Замку, а згодом і з міста, прямуючи на війну.

**2  
**

Ренлі знову проголосив сам себе правдивим королем Семи Королівств, і видавалось, що Тирелли знову ж підтримали його й цього разу. Джоффрі не знав, чи це відчайдушний крок в спробі поновити вплив в державі, що поступово танув, а чи просто жага до влади з боку Мейса Тирелла... але він цим не переймався насправді. Нед і Серсея разом благали його дочекатись прибуття підкріплень з Півночі та Західних земель, трясця, та хоча би з Річкового краю.

Він відмовився. То не було би тим посланням, що він бажав донести Вестеросу та всім за його межами. Юнак бажав _продовження_ мирного часу, і якщо це вимагало персональної присутності на чолі незначного за чисельністю війська, щоб знищити цвіт південного дворянства власною рукою, то саме це він і збирався зробити. Якщо йому й доведеться правити Вестеросом, то також доведеться _заслужити повагу_ держави.

Він не стане новим Ейгоном П'ятим, котрий ховатиметься від битви під сміх шляхти. Йому доведеться виробити собі репутацію короля-воїна та генерала, винищувача армій та втіленого жаху війни, і чим швидше це вийде досягнути, тим більше часу залишиться для приготувань до прийдешньої Довгої Ночі. Він вже досягнув певних успіхів в цьому за час після пробудження в цьому житті, і це вже проявилось в меншій підтримці штормовими лордами вимог свого лорда-протектора. Більшість все ж виступила на боці Ренлі, але менше, ніж дядько очікував, і значно менше, ніж у всіх попередніх життях, коли Джоффрі бував свідком ренліного заколоту в Штормових землях.

П'ять тисяч вояків Першого полку Королівської Гвардії вже виступили в похід. Його легати вели армію із карколомною швидкістю - принаймні по вестероським стандартам - пожираючи милю за милею в своєму марші на південь, до Бронзової Брами*.

Санса не гаяла часу, продовживши свою працю над потомками королеземських родів; на щастя більшість з котрих перебували в столиці, коли Роберт помер. Вони одразу приєднались до Гвардії, навіть не покликавши своє маловажливе ополчення, натомість надали таку необхідну підтримку лицарською кавалерією.

Все ж, навіть така швидка хода війська не вдовольняла його потреб, тож лицарська кіннота мала сама наздогнати королівське військо вже в самих Штормових землях.

\- Рейдери! - прогуркотів Джоффрі, коли Місячне Сяйво різко зупинився посеред хмари пилу, а люди навколо в невеликому похідному таборі різко зривались з місця.

\- Щоб мене грали, це ж принц повернувся, - вигукнув один з них, підводячись на ноги; то був пошрамований одноокий чолов'яга.

\- Він вже король, ти, гівноїде! - заперечив інший, котрий одразу рвонув до маленького намету, тримаючи в кулаці повну жменю мідяків; зграя протестуючих картярів погналась за ним, вже витягуючи кинжали до того нахабного виродка. Проте вони швидко позапихали їх в піхви, коли побачили Джоффрі, як він в захопленні спостерігав їхні фальшиво-невинні вирази облич.

\- Слухайте сюди, негідники! Ми виїжджаємо на лови! - закричав Джоффрі із кривою посмішкою.

\- Кого будемо ловити?! - вигукнув один із новоприбулих, серед котрих виднілось навіть кілька жінок.

Сер Джеймі нахмурився, коли під'їхав до джоффриного коня, роздивляючись неохайний табір, заповнений сотнями відвертих бандюків та іншої погані, котрій би більше личило сидіти в найглибших норах Блошиного Дна.

\- Зрадників, _заможних_ зрадників, - проголосив Джоффрі самовпевнено; крива посмішка перетворилась на оскал, коли присутні загукали в захваті. Сансині шпигуни провернули чималу роботу, нишпорячи в Блошиному Днів і вишукуючи в тавернах та корчмах саме такий тип людей, котриз Джоффрі потребував в цю мить.

\- Якраз вчасно, щоб пролити дещицю крові! - вигукнув інший, - Ага, бо ловити й лупити посланців вже якось приїлось, - зауважив інший із нудьгою в голосі, коли решта почала згортати табір. Вестероська шляхта перебувала в омані, вважаючи, що злочини чинились лише через одну, монолітну причину, через жагу до вбивства, збагачення чи хіті. Він вже бачив, як подібні думки виказували себе на обличчі його справжнього батька, очі Джеймі вже ігнорували всі інші приховані причини такого життя, центруючись навколо однієї оцінки: розбійники, боягузи та злодії... якщо коротко: покидьки.

\- Ми збираємось пошарпати кількох лордів на півдні, спалити трохи тут і трохи там, навести трішки _страху_ на тих просторянських товстопузів, - пояснив їм Джоффрі, викликаючи появу кровожерливих посмішок. Зневага між тими суспільними станами була взаємною.

Де більшість вестероських дворян бачили лише людське сміття, він вже давно навчився розділяти чоловіків та жінок, що належали до найнижчих верств населення. Не всі горлорізи були нерозкаяними гвалтівниками чи скаженими виродками, котрим були чужі звичні позитивні емоції. Серед них були й ті, хто слідував своєму власному коду честі; ті, хто цінував товариські зв'язки та дружбу; ті, хто впав на дно суспільства і був змушений поводити себе відповідно вже так давно, що це вже перетворилось на звичку... вони досі були групою людей, котру ще можна підняти вище їхнього рівня до нових висот за допомогою обіцянки певної мети...

А також за допомогою обіцянки ще чогось іншого.

Він спускався на саме дно, так би мовити, Блошиного Дна в пошуках того конкретного типу людей протягом останніх місяців. То були вбивці та злодії, так, зазвичай нерозсудливі, зневажливі до вищої влади; вони не мали ані граму поваги, котру можна було б очікувати від простолюдина при розмові з нащадком шляхетного роду. І все ж вони мали свій власний кодекс честі. Побиті життям чоловіки та жінки, що не опустились на помийний рівень навіть через важкі життєві поневіряння; крадії-втікачі та лісові браконьєри; загартовані небезпеками повії, котрі знали, як врізати горлянку тому, хто занадто розпускає руки; рядові члени банд, котрі якось зберігали межу між грабунком через злидні та бездумним руйнуванням. Із допомогою сансиних інформаторів він знайшов їх всіх і повільно переплавив у загін з іменем, котре буде перетворювати сни бунтівних лордів на жахіття; небораки труситимуться від страху ще до того, як почують гучне марширування Королівської Гвардії.

\- Рейдери! Рушаємо! - вигукнув він, і розбишаки так і зробили. Батько зневірено дивився на тих людей, котрі хутко згортали табір і готувались до рейду на південь. Вони сідали на коней, перевіряючи свої нові шаблі та стоси смолоскипів.

_Звичайно ж це не Дальні Пластуни, але трясця, як же добре знову вирушати в похід,_ подумав Джоффрі, пришпорюючи Місячне Сяйво; Сандор і сер Джеймі докладали зусиль, намагаючись не відставати, і рейдери формували колону позаду них, женучи на південь.

**3  
**

Ренліне сто тисячне військо було видовищем, гідним поваги. Їхній табір радше нагадував обширне місто, таким здоровенним та протяжним він був. Там знаходились турнірні поля і величні павільйони, розкішно вишиті зеленню та золотом, розкішні приватні шатри та широкі імпровізовані дороги. Табір переповнювали великі склади із збіжжям та намети з припасами, привезеними з Простору, дощенту забиті їжею та ретельно доглянуті, під охороною чималого обозу, коли табір щодня повільно перевозили на північ; табір був створений для зручності централізованого керування та перевовнений вартовими, що слідкували, аби потенційні дезертири не вислизали за межі табору після останнього ситного обіду.

Незважаючи на всю цю велич та розкіш, це наметове місто було безладно організованим, чим далі намети розташовувались від ренліного центру влади, прямо від центральної частини табору, де він розмістив свій двір, знаменосців та просторянських союзників і виливав на них всіх справжній дощ із дарунків та пишних промов. Зберігати порядок та дисципліну поблизу королівських наметів бул однією справою, а от забезпечувати порядок поміж майже сотні тисяч присутніх людей, більшість з котрих були нетренованими та немуштрованими фермерами - виявилось зовсім іншим в порівнянні. Провулки петляли, перемішуючись, тренувальні майданчики захаращувались ящиками та сміттям, намети розміщувались без врахування протипожежних проміжків, змішуючись в один величезний ярмарковий балаган.

Але що найбільше привертало джоффрину увагу - так це знамена... він насправді й не розумів, чому саме. Їх було так _багато_, всі розвівались та лопотіли між собою під потужними поривами вітру, котрий був вічним прокляттям Штормових земель. Гордовиті помаранчі та яблука та все розмаїття їстивних фруктів, пихаті мисливці та простягнуті долоні. Зранку вони знову зрушать з місця, рухаючись до Штормокраю, а згодом до Бронзової Брами, і нарешті до самої Королівської Гавані. Маючи намір принести славу своїм лордам-правителям та самому королю, маючи намір принести війну і наслідки битв та інтриг.

\- Ваша милосте? - пробурчав Хорвік.

\- Просто Джоффрі чи патрон, як забажаєш, - неуважно нагадав йому юнак, продовживши спостереження за морем прапорів, що майоріли в цій темній та безмісячній ночі.

\- Ага, ваша милосте, - відповів той, киваючи, - Ми готові, - додав чолов'яга.

Джоффрі злегка кивнув, продовживши дослідження табору: - Вирушай до лучників, виберіть собі цілі, - сказав він, перш ніж обернутись, і тихо поповз вниз з того невисокого пагорба, повертаючись до лісу, де заховались п'ять сотень важко озброєних, проте взагалі не броньованих рейдерів; їхні обличчя та шаблі вкривав шар бруду та багна, щоб приховати непотрібні відблиски, лише ясні очі виказували їхню присутність. Коні лежали перед ними, прихилені до землі, тварини повільно дихали. Джоффрі нишком поповз до трьох силуетів на краю лісу, що уважно спостерігали за купками патрулюючих лицарів; шляхтичі повільно пішли далі периметром, вбрані в лати та кольчуги, повністю сліпі в темряві через світло своїх смолоскипів. Ренлі вочевидь почувався безпечно, тут, посеред Штормових земель, ще й з підтримкою всього Простору; його військо було таким величезним, що більш полохливі люди трусились від страху, як тільки бачили ту армію у всій красі.

\- Додайте ще чотири хвилини до тривалості рейду, той табір охороняється ще гірше, ніж ми вважали, - прошепотів Джоффрі, отримавши у відповідь мовчазне кивання. - Як ми й домовились минулої ночі: вибирайте цілі по ситуації, в першу чергу знищуйте намети з їжею та стайні. Відхід в два етапи, Хорвік вже чекатиме зі своїми лучниками. Пам'ятайте про необхідність тримати шляхи відступу убезпеченими, - сказав він.

\- Ще щось додасте, ваша милосте? - сардонічно запитав Гаманець.

\- Так, тримай свої злодійські руки при собі і навіть не думай обтяжити свого коня здобиччю, - Джоффрі серйозно звернувся до нього, проте так і не зміг приховати натяк на хитру посмішку на вустах.

\- Там буде чимало здобичі, коли вони всі здохнуть, - погодився Дарил, ще раз перевіряючи, як виходить лезо з піхов, наче виконуючи складний ритуал підготовки, і моргнув, що на його думку було єдиними способом убезпечитись від неминучої загибелі.

\- Саме так. Дариле, рушиш направо і спричиниш хаос поміж піхотинців, спалиш їхні тенти, ще й постарайся вигнати їх на вулиці. Вони будуть перелякані та осліплені, і ймовірно перекриють собою шлях південницькій кавалерії, - сказав Джоффрі.

\- Так, патроне, - відповів той, рушивши до своїх людей.

\- Гаманець, проб'єшся крізь центр із мною та Глірою, тоді рушиш наліво і попалиш ті похідні комори з припасами їжі біля тренувальних майданчиків, - наказав він.

\- О, я вже _давненько_ чекаю на таку нагоду, - прошепотів злодій без жодного проблиску своєї звичної бравади та рушив назад, аж поки тіні не поглинули його.

\- Гліра, проб'ємось разом в центр, прямо до стаєнь. Вбий якомога більше коней, скільки зможеш, а тоді підпали запаси сіна, - звернувся король до дівки.

\- А ви? - прошепотіла вона; довгі шрами на обличчі стали чітко видимі, коли вона набурмосилась.

\- Маю там певну справу, біля головного павільйону... він затнувся, коли кутики його губ почали рух догори.

\- Король має перебувати в гущавині бою, так кажуть всі балади, - мовив він із вовчою посмішкою.

Вона сковзнула геть із легким кивком, і Місячне Сяйво вже рушив до свого господаря, коли решта людей сідала на коней.

Невдовзі всі вони повільно рушили до табору, по сухому запиленому шляху, котрий дещо приглушував тупотіння копит; вимазані брудом тіла людей та коней робили їх невидимими в цій безмісячній ночі.

\- Вперед, - Джоффрі сказав голосно, і Місячне Сяйво перейшов на галоп; невиразна маса вершників розділилась на три потоки без жодних криків чи кличів, коні прискорювались до величного табору із різних напрямків. В таборі не було ані воріт, ані стін, лише окремі солдатські партулі.

\- Хто там їде?! - вигукнув якийсь списник, котрий вартував "головну дорогу" табору, ту, що вела прямо до центру табору. Він підняв свого смолоскипа догори, намагаючись побачити, що там за безлад, і мабуть матюкнувся через витівки перезбудженої просторянської юної шляхти.

Чоловік сахнувся назад, коли з ночі виплила здоровенна маса кінноти, із шаблями наголо.

\- Якого..?! Нас атакуххрр... - він ще спробував закричати, та джоффрина шабля різонула його по горлі; кілька інших вояків, що грали в кості чи пиячили поблизу, шоковано скочили на ноги, лише щоб закінчити життя як той перший солдат; шаблі збирали кривавий врожай, коли рейдери просувались глибше всередину табору.

\- Не жалійте нікого! Покажіть їм всім, чого вартує війна! - ревів Джоффрі, злегка зупиняючи швидкість Місячного Сяйва; його рука літала направо й наліво, хутко призвичаївшись до звичного ритму, котрий здавався своєрідною колисковою із напівпризабутого дитинства. З кожним замахом він рубав плоть, як панікуючі солдати вибігали з наметів та тентів, лише додаючи власну кров до новоствореної червоної ріки, що вже потекла табором. Спини та шиї, горлянки та кінцівки отримували свої порції порізів, поки рейдери гасали вулицями із запаленими смолоскипами і жбурляли їх в намети та комори із збіжжям; полум'я швидко вийшло з-під контролю, додаючи свою частку хаосу до навколишнього бедламу.

Джоффрі усвідомив, що вони випереджають наперед запланований графік, просуваючись до стаєнь на добрих п'ять хвилин раніше, ніж було передбачено. для нього стало шоком усвідомлення того, що ренліна армія не мала жодного наперед продуманого плану дій для такої ситуації, такими впевненими у власній величі були ті бундючні лорди та засліплені лицарі, котрих ті посилали в патрулі, використовуючи як розвідників; останні вважали ті обов'язки синекурою та черговою ласкою від величного короля. Професійні вояки вибігали з наметів в тому, в чому лягали спати, лише окремі з ножами чи мечами, і всі гинули на раз. Простолюдини-ополченці просто панікували, волаючи про пощаду, чи бігали колами, поки вогні розгорались, і ворожі вершники неначе з'являлись зі _всіх сторін_. Основні групи рейдерів поділились на трійки вершників, і тепер розпливались по всьому табору, поширюючи хаос та божевілля.

Гліра вже вела свою власну секцію до найближчих стаєнь. Серед рейдерів було й декілька кінних лучників, але запалені смолоскипи справлялись із завданням не згірш за вогняні стріли. Джоффрі вже чув дикі відчайдушні крики коней, коли полум'я поширювалось далі, і продовжив навіжений галоп вперед по такій широкій дорозі, що здавалась справжньою вулицею величного міста. Руки не сиділи буз діла, рубаючи направо й наліво збентежених чи нажаханих вояків; не було жодних слідів того, що якась згуртована сила спробує зупинити його разом з персональним загоном рейдерів, котрі прорубували та пропалювали свій шлях до центру ренліного табору.

Джоффрі ледь не знудило від шоку через щиру неймовірність, через _маштаб різні_, що він зміг причинити проти ворога, більшого за нього в десятки разів. Було очевидно, що заколотників було застано абсолютно зненацька... Тут і там він зауважував купки вояків, що зосереджувались й намагались сформувати хоч якісь бойові порядки, шикуючись із списами в руках... але було вже запізно, занадто пізно, адже більшу частку шкоди вже було заподіяно. Джоффрі посилав своїх рейдерів проти Королівської Гвардії під час постійних тренувань, запозичив та творчо примінив доктрину верхової їзди зі сходу, тренував невеликі загони в тактиці, аж поки їм не починали ночами _снитися сни про засідки_.

І зараз їх випустили на ворога, котрий був просто не готовим до такого.

Джоффрі перевів подих, коли усвідомив, що майже дістався до ренліного намету, над котрим майоріли цілі зграї знамен, найвище за решту - гордий олень Баратеонів.

_Чи можу я прямо зараз припинити це повстання?!_ Запитував він сам себе наче як в тумані, одночасно рубаючи по незахищеним спинам вояків; він зістрибнув з коня і витягнув черговий смолоскип, хутко підпалив його клацанням кременю та сталевого перстеня на пальці. "Подвір'я" перед павільйоном виглядало зосередженням хаосу, заповнене мертвими та помираючими, поки рейдери все проривались поміж купками розрізнених оборонців, котрі лише зараз почали збиватись в групи. М'язисті професійні вояки волала команди, поки солдати метушились поміж рейдерами і нажаханими ополченцями.

Він ризикнув повірити, що таки _зможе_, коли жбурнув запаленого смолоскипа прямо в той павільйон. Споруда одразу розкішно загорілась, промазаний олією коштовний шовк загорівся, як порох, коли двійко озброєних лицарів вибігло назовні. Джоффрі бажав налякати Ренлі, але ніколи б і за мільйон років він би не подумав, що зможе насправді зустрітись з ним _віч-на-віч_ в такій ситуації.

\- Ренлі! - заревів Джоффрі, впізнаючи різнобарвні кольори хваленої Веселкової варти, персональних ренліних охоронців і аналогів королівської варти, а конкретно отих жовтого та пурпурного лицарів. Вони застигли із здивуванням, дивлячись на нього; обидва рушили вперед, залишаючи захищений простір за собою.

\- Відведіть його звідси! Ворушіться, трясця! - вигукнув Пурпурний до входу в павільйон, оголяючи дворучника.

\- Бандити _насмілились_ атакувати _самого короля?_ \- одночасно проревів Жовтий, стрибаючи до Джоффрі із оголеним мечем-півтораком та розлюченим ревом.

Джоффрі відбив удар бічним блоком і витягнув свого одноручного молота, вгативши ним по забралу шолома Жовтого. Він витягнув било, спричиняючи потік крові, коли з павільйону вибіг Ренлі, оточений п'ятьма лицарями, вбраними в різнокольорові шати.

\- Дядьку! А в тебе тут непогана вечірка! - посміхнувся юнак, крокуючи прямо до родича, коли Пурпурний загрозливо рушив йому назустріч із мечем в руках.

\- _Джоффрі?_ \- пробелькотів Ренлі, досі вбраний в шовкову нічну сорочку; рука на руків'ї меча затрусився, коли сер Лорас та Блакитний лицар потягнули його попід руки назад, подалі від Джоффрі.

\- Вбийте його! - заволав сер Лорас.

Пурпурний та Зелений лицарі одночасно атакували хлопця, волаючи могутні бойові кличі. - Вперед! - заревів Пурпурний, намагаючись перерубати Джоффрі дворучником навпіл. Зелений вже очуківав напоготові, коли Джоффрі ухилився від замаху, та спробував вгатити хлопця булавою по стегні.

Джоффрі відступав під скоординованим натиском двох веселкових вартових, ледь ухиляючись від ударів по майже не захищеному обладунком тілу. Ці вояки вочевидь провели чимало часу в парних тренуваннях, і це вилилось в справжній координований шквал ударів, котрі Джоффрі був змушений відбивати чи ухилятись без упину. - Ренлі! Ану йди сюди та бийся за свій трон! - ревів Джоффрі, пригнувшись і дозволивши мечу Пурпурного пролетіти в нього над головою, коли той трошки відкрився, залишаючи віконце можливостей. Юнак рубанув шаблею по незахищеній ступні Зеленого, перш ніж той лицар встиг відреагувати на зміну положення Пурпурного, змусивши неборака заволати від болю, а по тому одразу заїхав руків'ям шаблі в око, від чого лицар звалився на землю зі стогоном.

Юнак кинувся до Ренлі, ігноруючи попереджувальний крик Пурпурного, і хутко догнав відступаюче оточення дядька. - Він женеться за нами! Не зупиняйтесь! - заволав Помаранчевий, але важкий обладунок на мить сповільнив його рухи, і Джоффрі прохромив йому шию, перш ніж той встиг закінчити розворот в вузькому "провулку", сформованому палаючим ренліним павільйоном та прилеглим тентом.

\- Лодр Брайс! - заволав Ренлі шоковано, озираючись через незахищене латами плече сера Лораса, і майже примерз до землі, коли Джоффрі витягнув шаблю із нерухомого тіла ворога і відбив удар Блакитного лицаря, що налетів на юнака із несамовитим вереском.

\- Ти цього бажав, Ренлі?! Йди сюди і виріж мечем свою славу! - проревів Джоффрі, відбиваючи черговий замах нового лицаря, і вгатив того молотом по голові. Він відчув чиюсь присутність за спиною і обернувся якраз вчасно, щоб ухилитись від потужного удару дворучника Пурпурного.

Ренлі і решта його присяжних лицарів продовжили втечу, Блакитний перекрив (точніше перекрила) шлях для Джоффрі, знявши з голови пом'ятого шолома, та похитала головою, перш ніж приготувати до бою свого меча-півторака.

\- Ренлі! Ану вернись сюди, боягузе! ВЕРНИСЬ СЮДИ! - заволав Джоффрі, відбиваючи верхній замах Пурпурного своїм молотом, захопив мечем ворожого дворучника в захват і відвів лезо вбік подалі від себе. Дворучний меч пропоров стінку палаючого павільйона, поки вони боролись між собою; Блакитна спробувала прохромити його спину і ледь-ледь не влучила.

Джоффрі буркнув від болю, відчувши легкий поріз її меча на спині, незначний, проте болючий. Він переплів ногу із ногою Пурпурного, перш ніж крутанутись всією масою набік, змушуючи обидвох беркицьнутись прямо всередину палаючої будівлі. Вони покотились по землі, аж поки Джоффрі не опинився зверху, відбивши укол Блакитної молотом в синхронному перерізанні шиї Пурпурного своїм мечем, залишаючи криваве булькотіння. Юнак нахилив голову, ухиляючись від другого замаху Блакитної на якийсь міліметр; лезо ворожого меча просвистіло біля вуха. Він вгатив її молотом до зап'яску, намагаючись підвестись з тіла Пурпурного, але жінка зробила несподіваний беззвучний удар, спричиняючи поріз на передпліччі.

Джоффрі перекинувся колесом назад, подалі від неї, і скривився: - РЕНЛІ! ДАВАЙ ЗАКІНЧИМО ЦЕ! - проревів він, але Блакитна виявилась досвідченим бійцем, продовживши тиснути на нього, женучи назад в глибини палаючого павільйону швидким шквалом блискавичних порізів та довгих уколів.

Джоффрі заволав від розчарування, покинувши споруду з того ж виходу, через котрий вибіг Ренлі, матюкнувся, побачивши як оборонці формують стрій посеред посічених тіл рейдерів на землі. Він свиснув і побіг вперед, майже одразу застрибнув на спину Місячному Сяйву, що мчав клусом біля нього. Юнак витягнув ріг, женучи подалі все більш залюдненими вулицями, і просурмив сигнал до відступу.

\- РЕЙДЕРИ! ВІДХОДИМО! ВІДХОДИМО! - ревів він в паузах між сигналами рогу, прорубуючи собі шлях назовні, поки групи вершників рухались в його напрямку; хлопець жбурнув останні декілька смолоскипів в намети, повз котрих проїжджав. Вони всі хутко виїхали назовні табору, принаймні більша частина, десь із десяток озброєних лицарів сказали їм навздогін. Джоффрині вершники напружено мчали до точки збору, лицарі на свіжих конях без важких попон майже наздогнали їх, коли раптово дощ стріл перебив значну частину переслідувачів, зненацька матеріалізувавшись з нічної темряви і пробиваючи вершників та коней, вцілюючи в очі і пробиваючи руки.

\- Хорвіку! Чудова робота! Ану сиди хлопців на коней і їдь до місця збору! - наказав Джоффрі тому чолов'язі та прискорив коня. Тепер вже можна очікувати більш організоване переслідування, проте Джоффрі планував до того часу вже від'їхати досить далеко.

**4  
**

Табір рейдерів виглядав оманливо хаотичним: зборище невеличких тентів та звалених в купки кам'яних брил. Проте Джоффрі знав правду, зауваживши, що зброя та коні завджи розташовувались поблизу від своїх власників. Замість створювати аналог Світанкових Пластунів з нуля - Джоффрі вирішив використати те, що міг надати Вестерос, всі його сильні сторони та переваги. На відміну від пластунів - серед рейдерів майже не було кінних лучників, проте в пішому режимі колишні злодії та браконьєри стріляли з луків краще, аніж звичні замкові лучники. Замість вогняних стріл вони використовували смолоскипи, щоб поширювати пожежі та хаос, і їхнє суспільне походження робило їх здатними для проявлення персональної ініціативи... принаймні тих рейдерів, котрим можна було хоча б трішки довіряти.

Після місяців ретельного підбору і додаткових місяців тренувань... Джоффрі вже міг сказати впевнено, що їм можна довіряти. Він перекинувся жартами тут і там, сміючись та сварячись в рівній мірі, поки крокував табором, розміщеним в невеликій улоговині, захищеній від вітрів Штормових земель. Зібрати цю роззосереджену групу чоловіків та жінок докупи виявилось чи не найважчим завданням цього життя. Він крокував між шеренгами людей, котрих ніколи б не взяли до Легіону, але також не безнадійних, здатних на більше, ніж на звичний вибір - смерть чи Стіна. Вони були непокірні та погано дисципліновані по традиційним стандартам, але все ж виконували накази і підтримали б його в бою на смерть.

Він знайшов їхніх "вожаків", принаймні так їх називали їхні люди; ті сиділи навколо маленького багаття. Здається там варилось якесь вариво, чиї інгредієнти були, без сумніву, забрані у вчорашньому рейді.

\- Патроне! Ви прийшли скуштувати нашої страви? - без поваги вигукнув Гаманець, продовжуючи перемішувати сумнівне вариво довгою дерев'яною ложкою.

\- Черговий родинний рецепт, чи не так? - Джоффрі відгукнувся у відповідь, протиснувся та сів поміж ним та Далином, розштовхавши їх трішки. Якщо куховарить Гаманець - це _завжди_ родинний рецепт.

\- Прабабуся навчила мене, вона й сама була просторянкою, байстрючкою якогось лицаря із овочем на гербі. Здається то була капуста, - промовив той, продовжуючи натхненно перемішувати їдло.

\- Минулого разу ти казав, що то була морква, - задумливо зауважив Далин.

\- Сумніваюсь, що він взагалі відрізняє їх, - похмуро бовкнув Пес, пережовуючи яблуко. Він перебував в такому стані від миті, коли Джоффрі заборонив йому брати участь в нападі на ренліний табір.

\- А ти відрізняєш? Собаки ж не їдять овочі, - Гаманець спробував захиститись словесно, підносячи велику ложку з казанка до свого довгого носу, - Аааааах... пахне, як вдома, - проголосив він. - Ей, Золотавий, може це й не гідне королівської кухні, але все ж поживно! - вишкірився чолов'яга, побачивши вираз обличчя сера Джеймі.

Джеймі лише похитав головою, повертаючись до свого улюбленого способу вбивання часу: гостріння меча. Він вже цілими днями займався переважно лише цим, намагаючись знайти якесь зайняття посеред цієї дивної групи людей, в котрій опинився. Джоффрі забрав його із собою переважно тому, щоб матінка не мала союзника в столичних інтригах.

Він не був певен, чи незручна мовчанка в його присутності під час їзди того вартувала, якщо чесно.

\- Ми знову розділимось, - сказав Джоффрі, повертаючи їх всіх до виконання обов'язків. Вони полишили позаду ренліне військо і розтрощили його обоз, даючи Сандору та навіть Джеймі таку вагому ціль для відволікання уваги. Кілька караванних вартових, що везли врожай Простору до ненажерливої армії, були легкою мішенню для його рейдерів. Вершники практично відрізали величезну армію від постачання, аж поки наступні каравани не почали підсилювати підрозділами озброєних лицарів, зменшуючи головну силу ворога, коли час дійде до битви. Непевності з постачанням припасів також нададуть певні переваги, включно із деякими побічними ефектами,котрим бракувало трохи часу, щоб проявитись на повну і ефективно погіршувати стан ворожого війська.

\- Коли? - запитала Гліра, піднявши погляд від кинджала, котрого щойно чистила.

\- По обіді. Вдаримо по приморському шляху, перш як повернемось до Ренлі, продовжимо лякати та сповільнювати його рух, - сказав їй Джоффрі.

\- Скоро за роботу? - запитала вона.

\- Якщо місяць буде відповідно світити, - кивнув юнак.

Гліра подарувала йому перекривлену посмішку, перш ніж кивнути та рушити до своїх людей. Інші два вожаки хутко закінчили свій обід із звичним темпом, пожираючи їжу, а потім вирушили до своїх загонів, полишаючи Джоффрі в компанії двох "оборонців".

\- А ти таки певен, що вони люблять жорстке відношення, - ліниво зауважив Джеймі по невеликій незручній паузі, дивлячись навздогін гліриній спині.

\- Вони й не можуть бути іншими, - просто сказав Джоффрі.

Спочатку він і не планував наймати жінок в ряди рейдерів. На відміну від Гвардії, в цьому випадку не було потреби у письменних офіцерах, котрі мали б завідувати логістикою... але він не відмовився б від додаткового поповнення, якби такі знайшлись. Також він не мав проблем з дисципліною, адже рейдери самі про себе дбали. Офіційно, він і не чув про якісь згвалтування, проте пару разів знаходив посічених насмерть парубків в неглибоких ямах, котрим бракувало _певних_ частин тіла. Ніхто нічого не бачив, принаймні ті нечисельні жінки в групі божились, що той бідний хпопчина просто зашпортався і впав на власний ніж.

\- Що в неї за історія? - знову запитав Джеймі, повертаючи погляд на свого меча.

\- Вона працювала в одному з борделів Блошиного Дна, коли попався занадто кровожерливий клієнт, він залишив їй ті шрами, - Джоффрі знизав плечима, - Пізніше вона випустила йому кишки в провулку, виявивши, що має потяг до кривавої помсти, і бордель найняв її для того, щоб розбиратись із іншими занадто гарячими відвідувачами, - пояснив він.

\- Шкода. Мабуть вона була красунею, поки не отримала ті порізи, - нахабно промовив Джеймі.

Джоффрі щось буркнув, куштуючи юшку із своєї невеличкої миски. Тиша простягнулась ще на чергову болючу мить, перш ніж Джеймі знову заговорив.

\- Я чув, що ти майже прирізав Ренлі, - зауважив він неквапно, - Тоді, під час рейду десь із тиждень тому...

\- І майже закінчив весь цей ідіотизм раз і на завжди, ніколи й не думав, що зможу так далеко зайти... - вголос задумався Джоффрі, ковтаючи залишки юшки. Сонце вже майже дісталось зеніту, і він дозволив очам заплющитись, розігрівшись після досить прохолодного ранку.

\- Сер Лорас спричинив певні труднощі? Маю на увазі, що вже давненько бажаю схрестити мечі з ним, - сказав Джеймі.

Джоффрі буркнув, приховавши раптовий приступ реготу: - Тобі варто бути обережним з ним, він чимало тренується з Ренлі останнім часом, - мовив він невинним голосом.

\- Ренлі не виглядає досвідченим бійцем... Я постараюсь не порізатись ненароком, коли настане той день, - відповів той тим самим задумливим тоном.

Джоффрі із здивуванням виявив, що сміється разом зі своїм справжнім батьком, навіть Сандор підтримав їх звичним буркотом.

Коли сміх затихнув, тиша повернулась, проте вже без того незручного відчуття.

Джоффрі міг заприсягнутись, що Джеймі боровся сам з собою, коливаючись - задати чи ні сотні питань, що, без сумніву, вирували в його голові. Врешті-решт він вирішив повернутись до свого меча та точильного каменю.

_Чррік._

_Боягуз,_ подумав Джоффрі, перш ніж стати на ноги.

\- Подивишся, чи вони нічого не залишили, Сандоре? Цю практику закопування цінностей варто припинити; якщо ми не можемо забрати чогось із собою, то маємо спалити тут і зараз, - сказав він Псові, котрий з часом став наче квартирмейстером походу під час цієї невеликої пригоди в Штормових землях.

\- Я переконаюсь, щоб ці собаки зберігали порядок, - відповів той із стомленим зітханням, перш ніж також підвестись і взятись за справу.

Джоффрі почимчикував до виступу над улоговиною, щоб знову оглянути похилі пагорби; свіжий бриз повільно заморожував кістки, долітаючи від Судноламної затоки.

_Невдовзі почнеться шторм,_ подумав він, вдихаючи солоне повітря... Тут, в Штормових землях, дощових днів значно більше, аніж сонячних... Вони вдарили по ренліному обозу ще декілька разів, перш ніж знову атакувати головне військо, щоб ще більше розтягнути логістичні маршрути і змусити його силою видирати їжу у власних підданих. Підтримка Ренлі Баратеона ставала все менш активною, чим далі він просувався від свого родового дому в Штормокраї, не в останню чергу через престиж, котрий Джоффрі та Санса змогли завоювати за останній рік перед робертовою смертю. Якщо Ренлі буде змушений грабувати власні землі, щоб прогодувати ненажерливу орду, то все більше та більше штормових лордів сидітимуть нишком по своїм замкам, замість того, щоб приєднатись до війська свого пана. Чим відчайдушнішою ставатиме ситуація з припасами - тим більш стривоженими та знесиленими ставатимуть його вояки.

Ренлі не мав іншого вибору, окрім як рухатись маршем прямо на столицю, так швидко, як лише міг, перш ніж Північ та Західний край зможуть провести мобілізацію. Якщо рахувати голими числами, то його військо могло вирізати вщент сукупні армії Королівських та Річкових земель в прямій битві, а якщо він ще й отримає величну перемогу і легітимність після взяття Короілвської Гавані, то в королеземців не залишиться вибору, окрім як схилити коліна. Більш обачні штормові лорди також приєднаються до нього, і враховуючи це все, перевага буде на боці альянсу Баратеонів з Тиреллами. Враховуючи абсолютну тишу з Долини - Ренлі має чималі шанси на перемогу у війні... Але лише доти, доки буде рухатись швидко та матиме чіткі, неушкоджені шляхи поповнення припасів, що дадуть можливість такого швидкого маршу... принаймні про вестероським стандартам.

Щодо Станніса - Джоффрі не чув від того ані слова, окрім звичних прокламацій; цей факт все більше й більше його турбував з плином часу. Передбачалось, що Станніс мав би з'явитись біля Штормокраю, щоб кинути Ренлі виклик щодо контролю над Штормовими землями, ще декілька днів тому, але видавалось, що доля цього разу вирішила змінити хід історії...

Король похитав головою, вже не було нічого, щоб він міг зробити просто зараз, принаймні без власного флоту.

\- Рейдери! Вирушаймо! - заволав він, крокуючи до Місячного Сяйва.

**5  
**

Хокка вибрали за його чудовий зір та відповідальне відношення. Після того, як племінник короля особисто напав на головний табір - лорди потонули у вирі взаємних звинувачень, аж поки лорд Ранділ Тарлі взяв справи у свої руки. Він покарав вартових, котрі виконували обов'язки тієї ночі, і замінив їх людьми, котрі виявили ініціативу під час нічного нападу. Хокк був одним з них; до того він служив сержантом під владою дому Ашфордів. Після того, як він вгатив списом одного із кишенькових горлорізів, котрих Джоффрі Баратеон особисто повів в наступ тієї доленосної ночі, то отримав підвищення до капітана варти, й серйозно взявся за виконання обов'язків протягом того неймовірно напруженого тижня, що пройшов після того рейду.

Проте жодних повторних набігів не відбувалось, як виявилось - ворожі вершники вдарили по їхнім лініям постачання на півдні, від чого вояки почали почуватись більш впевнено. Нічна варта була потроєна, були продумані чіткі маршрути партулювання та розміщення вартових; трійки вояків крокували в очікуванні нападу, проте сама можливість повторного рейду видавалась все меншою з плином часу, як рейдери відступали все далі на південь.

Хокк досі сумлінно виконував свої обов'язки, не зважаючи на важкий дощ, що був їхнім прокляттям з минулого дня й зараз, протягом цієї ночі. Він крокував повз чотирьох вартових, що неспокійно переминались під дощем, виставивши списи й ліхтарі в спробі щось видивитись в безмісячній темряві за периметром. Тепер табір щоразу оточували рядом частоколу, що мав виграти дорогоцінні секунди, якщо кінні наскочники знову вдарять по ним. По тому групи вже пробуджених, озброєних та вбраних в лати списоносців мають підсилити оборону периметру і переконатись, що будь-яку атаку одразу відіб'ють.

\- Що ви робите, трясця?! Ану стали на ноги, а не то будете благати лорда Тарлі про милосердя! - визвірився він, проходячи повз двох списоносців, що зіщулились, стоячи на колінах, біля маленького багаття, котре майже не давало світла; дощ періщив навколо їхнього невеличкого навісу, котрим вояки прикривались від зливи.

\- Але сержанте..! Ми несемо варту, просто зігріємось ще з хвильку, - пояснив один з них, стаючи на ноги.

\- Можеш робити це й стоячи, - пробурмотів Хокк, повернувши голову назад, та нахмурився. Він зморгнув воду з повік, хитаючи головою: - І дослухайтесь до тупотіння копит, ми матимемо мало часу, щоб зреагувати, якщо ті в сраку грані бандити напосядуться на нас, - сказав він.

\- Тут немає нічого цінного, окрім змоклих стогів збіжжя, дурнуваті фермери навіть не занесли їх всередину, - пробурмотів інший вартовий, широкоплечий чолов'яга із здоровенними руками.

\- Побий мене Семеро, я б теж накивав п'ятами, якби побачив таку здоровенну армію, що рухається прямо до мене. Не поталанило їм, що це сталось під час збирання врожаю, - відповів перший вояк, кидаючи жменю багнюки в багаття, та похитав головою.

\- _Не поталанило_, що воно все погнило до часу, як ми підійшли сюди. Нам би не завадив додатковий хліб, - пробурмотів Хокк, втупившись поглядом в темряву, зауваживши звичні тіні, що вкривали обширне поле, коли королівське військо зупинилось тут на ніч.

\- Вони б просто віддали все лордам. Щоб ті могли й далі бенкетувати, поки ми тут харчуємось однією солониною, - зауважив здоровань та сплюнув на землю.

\- Ану припни язика, - неуважно визвірився Хокк, виглядаючи копиці погнилої пшениці на віддалі, промоклий від дощу до самих кісток, - Королева пообіцяла додаткові порції нічним вартовим, - нагадав він, щоб припинити нарікання. Сержант постукав долонею по ліхтарю десь із секунду, перш ніж продовжити: - Ану підійдіть, обидва. Бачите щось біля тієї копиці, найлівішої? - наказав він, нахмурюючись. Він міг би заприсягнутись, що щойно зауважив там якийсь рух.

\- Кажу, чи ви там щось бач... - він затнувся, обернувшись, і побачив, як обидва вартових здригаються в конвульсіях, безпорадно намагаючись відірвати гароти, що душили їх насмерть; за ними стояли фігури в чорних каптурах.

Хокк настрашено вдихнув і відстрибнув назад, але не зміг закричати, коли сильна рука скрутила йому горлянку залізним захватом з-за спини. Вбрана в рукавицю долоня закрила йому рота, поки він боровся за ковток повітря; навіжені очі ковзали між багряними обличчями вартових та мовчазними фігурами в каптурах, що нещадно їх душили. Він спробував хвицьнути ногою, закричати, вкусити, але світ поступово все тьмянішав, і його супротивник повільно поклав його на землю; сіро-зелені очі незнайомця пересіклись з хакковими, і світ навколо розмився в потоках дощу та почорнів у ніщо.

**6  
**

Джоффрі застиг навприсядки, переконавшись, що вартовий помер, перш ніж двічі клацнути язиком. Нові рейдери полізли крізь діру в периметрі, прокладаючи собі шлях поміж зігнилих снопів на полі, поміж частоколом і потім вже в сам табір.

Більше п'ятнадцяти наскочників оточили його, коли він з'єднав обидві долоні, стиснув кулаки і тоді вказав трьома пальцями на розчепірену п'ятірню. Він продовжив жест, двічі ляснувши пальцями об пальці, і вказав напрям до наметів. Рейдери закивали і розійшлись, двоє пішли на ним, коли юнак просувався поміж наметів та багнюки. Його люди йшли на звуки хропіння сплячих ворогів, заходячи в намети, а потім виходячи назовні із скривавленими кинджалами; тиша поступово розтікалась над цією секцією табору, поки вони робили свою криваву роботу. Припаси були роззосереджені поміж окремих комор після першого рейду, мабуть в надії уникнути повторення ситуації, коли кілька ворожих смолоскипів спалили дотла п'яту частку всієї їжі табору, але якраз це й зіграло на користь Джоффрі, коли він та його люди проникали в невеликі комори навколо тієї секції, залишаючи там каганці, обернені трутом, що повільно тліли; ця тактика розтягнутої в часі атаки мала б запалити віддалені комори раптово і без очевидної причини. Дощ, котрий також виявився чималою допомогою в маскуванні, з іншого боку грав проти них, пригашуючи окремі джерела вогню і не даючи полум'ю перескакувати між індивідуальними наметами.

Вони діяли швидко та ефективно, врешті розчинились в темряві, поки дощ продовжував накрапати, а окремі патрулі вартових провалювали своє завдання; їхні тіла складали навколо багать чи в наметах.

Лише незадовго перед світанком почулись перші крики, коли солдати прокидались поруч з вбитими товаришами, і вартові знайшли своїх змінників задушеними на власних постах. Невдовзі по тому почались пожежі.

* * *

_* (від перекл.) Бронзова Брама - родовий замок дому Баклерів, васалів Баратеонів. Розташований біля Королівського шляху, вважається прикордонною межею на півночі Штормових земель._

* * *

_Оголошення._

_Окремі читачі зауважили помилки та одруки. Так, це неминуче при роботі з таким об'ємом тексту; зараз я формую перекладені розділи в повноцінні електронні книги з ілюстраціями, паралельно редагую неоковирні (зі стилістичної точки зору) звороти та виправляю помилки, і по можливості буду оновлювати існуючі розділи на виправлені версії._

_Щодо бета-рідерства (коригування тексту читачами) - обома руками за, але правила цього сайту вимагають, щоб Ви:_

_1\. Зареєструвались на сайті і були його учасником принаймні 1 місяць, _

_2\. Опублікували принаймні 5 окремих творів АБО опублікували один (мінімум 6000 слів),_

_3\. Точно заповнити свій Профіль та Налаштування в бета-розділі._

_(детальніше в розділі __Beta Reader: - Beta Profile - Beta Preferences__)_

_Якщо бажаєте допомогти - прошу писати в приват._


	59. Інтерлюдія VIII: Черепаший Лорд

**Інтерлюдія ****VIII: Черепаший Лорд.**

Лорд Елдон Естермонт зітхнув, вочевидь це нікуди б не привело...

Величний павільйон виглядав таким же розкішним, як і попередній, вигадливо прикрашений та багатий на майстерно виготовлені столи та крісла... це його теперішні відвідувачі наче скисали на очах, погіршуючи й так вже зіпсований настрій.

\- Це чистий хаос, - мовив лорд Арстан Селмі*, хитаючи головою. Чимало молодших штормових лордів поділяли симпатію до володаря Врожайної Зали протягом останніх кількох тижнів, котрий виділявся спокійним характером, та не приховував гнів, коли образа була відкрито озвучена. Штормові лорди мали потребу в такій фігурі після низки поразок, від котрих страждало все військо, що збільшувало увагу до них всіх... на жаль лорд Естермонт** був застарий, щоб вдовільнити ту потребу.

\- Королева Маргері мала заспокійливий вплив на людей, королю не варто було відсилати її додому, - сказав йому Естермонт, витираючи краплі води зі свого жупана. Назовні злегка дощило, і виглядало на те, що навіть цей розкішний запасний ренліний павільйон починає відчувати напруження останніх тижнів. Насправді шкода, що попередній просто згорів...

\- Війна то не місце для жінок, особливо така важка, як оця, - відповів Селмі, знизаючи плечима.

\- Гм, тільки не кажи цього нашій любій леді Брієнні, - сказав Естермонт, приховуючи посмішку, кидаючи погляд на вбрану в блакитні лати фігуру, що завжди стояла поруч свого короля, постійно тримаючи долоню поблизу руків'я меча.

\- Ха! - буркнув лорд Селмі, - В старого Селвіна немає гідного спадкоємця? Побий мене Семеро, він виростив дочку як власного сина! - додав він із сміхом.

\- Ще й такого, що б'є всіх наших хлопців до втрати притомності, - захихотів Естермонт, кидаючи погляд на Ломаса***, що сперечався про щось із кількома просторянськими лицарями. Без сумніву, в спробі захистити свою заплямовану гідність після того, як комбінована кавалерійська ватага витратила цілий день, ганяючись за тінями. Ломас недавно відсвяткував свої дев'ятнадцяті іменини, будучи другим сином, несподіваним подарунком після того, як лорд Естермонт вже змирився, що його дружина не в змозі народити дитину. Його первісток, сер Еймон, вибрав коротку соломинку і зараз вартував периметр табору на західному боці.

\- Це ж просто довбана втрати часу, - пробурчав лорд Лестер Морріген****, що сидів по праву руку від Естермонта.

\- Маєте на увазі сьогоднішню безглузду погоню чи це все божевілля в загальному? - запитав юний лорд Лонмаут, котрий сидів збоку від Моррігена, вказавши жестом на хаотичне зібрання лордів, що сперечались по всьому павільйону.

\- І те, і інше, і _все взагалі_, - буркнув Морріген, - Вся ця довбана втрата часу, втрата людей та їжі, і заради чого? Щоб довбана дівка Тиреллів могла стати королевою, - мовив він із зневагою.

\- Обережно, Лестере, ці слова можуть бути небезпечними, - обережно втрутився лорд Селмі.

\- Але це ж правда, чи не так? - той пробурчав знову, хитаючи головою, - Все це марширування, і смерті, і прожирання фуражу, щоб ми могли замінити старківську королеву на тиреллівську, - сказав він.

\- Штормові землі завжди стояли за Оленя, - зауважив лорд Естермонт, - Немає причин, щоб...

\- Олень і так вже сидить на Залізному Троні, так що навіть не починайте! - люто забубнів лорд Лонмаут, - Більш ніж просто Олень, це наче сам довбаний Роберт Баратеон переродився по смерті. Може він і виглядає як Ланністер, але якби в його жилах була б ще додаткова дещиця батареонової крові, то в малого б виросли оленячі роги, - сказав він, перш ніж похитати головою, - Ви всі його бачили. Єдина причина, чому він не б'ється дворучним молотом, як його батько - бо бажає тримати зброю в кожній руці, щоб вдвічі швидше вбивати ворогів, - додав він із ледь стримуваним розчаруванням.

\- Мені не подобається напрям цієї розмови, - Естермонт сказав йому прямо.

\- Тоді я звільню вас від моєї присутності, - відповів Лонмаут, спорожнивши кухоль, і вгатив ним по столі. Він підвівся і вийшов з павільйону, весь час буркочучи під ніс.

\- Олень є Олень, - заявив лорд Селмі після непевної паузи в цій розмові; його голос звучав так, наче він намагався переконати сам себе. Вони всі старались уникати поглядами їхнього короля, що сидів за головним столом; той намагався і одразу провалював спробу підвищити голос над всім зборищем, перекричати вигуки і сварки доброї сотні лордів та лицарів.

\- Поділишся з нами ше якоюсь прихованою мудрість, Арстане? - запитав лорд Морріген, втомлено посміхнувшись.

\- Не з тобою, - відрізав Селмі.

\- Кляті Селмі, ви всі такі з часів сера Баррістана, - продовжив той із пирханням, - Чи не так, Елдоне? - він стусанув ліктем лорда Естермонта, одночасно наливши собі ще трішки того солодкого вина, чиї запаси так швидко закінчувались.

\- Ану замовкніть, здається король вже втомився від цієї вистави, - сказав Елдон, перш ніж вкрасти моррігеновий кухоль собі.

\- Прошу замовкнути! Тиша для короля! - заволав сер Лорас, перетворюючи цим некерований гомін в ледь чутне обурене буркотіння.

\- Дякую тобі, сер Лорас, - мовив король, кладучи долоню лицарю на плече і підводячись; лорди та лицарі притихли, коли їхній король нагородив їх норовливим поглядом.

\- Мої лорди, будь ласка, якраз отакого хаосу та безладу і бажає досягнути мій племінник-горлоріз. Давайте збережемо спокій та нагадаємо самим собі про нашу гідність та честь, - сказав він із злегка розчарованим відтінком в голосі. Люди злегка забуркотіли на ті слова, усвідомлюючи здоровий глузд в голосі короля, хоч й далі дивились один на одного із гримасами чи похмурістю.

\- А тепер, здається, лорд Касвелл щойно виголошував промову? - запитав він, знову сідаючи на місце.

\- Дякую, ваша милосте, - відповів присадкуватий лорд, озираючись павільйоном із ледь стримуваним гнівом, - Остання нічна так звана _битва_ виявилась останньою соломинкою. Люди ще можуть опанувати себе після атаки кишенькових бандитів пранца, навіть якщо обсиратимуться від страху, почувши совине пугукання чи оленячий рев посеред ночі, але знову і знову потерпати від нападів тих клятих _простолюдинів_, навіть не маючи шансу на гідну відповідь... це _неприпустимо_... - його ледь шляк не трафляв під час тієї промови.

\- Принц Джоффрі та його так звана "_Королівська Гвардія_", - лорд Крейн вишкірився на цих словах, переймаючи естафету гніву від лорда Касвелла, - Не знають честі, не знають ані крихти шляхетності! Вони вдаряють посеред глупої ночі і переривають битву, відходячи назад, перш ніж вся наша армія отримає змогу вдарити по ним! А ті його арбалетники розстрілюють коней під нашими лицарям, спішуючи їх, коли ті намагаються пробитись крізь стрій тих _клятих_ алебард! Ми вбиваємо одного довбаного _алебардника_ ціною життя одного лицаря! І це ще _якщо вдача на нашому боці!_ \- проревів він.

\- Кавалерія практично не може атакувати стіну алебард та арбалетів, якщо її не підтримуватиме піхота, лорде Крейн... і за це несе відповідальність лорд Касвелл! - вигукнув лорд Маллендор, підводячись.

\- Не смій перекидати _свої невдачі_ на мою піхоту! Наші хлопці не встигають догнати того довбаного принца, ті гівнюки відступають щоразу, як ми пробуємо нав'язати їм бій на наших умовах! - закричав лорд Касвелл, червоний як буряк, - І вони марширують швидко, маю визнати, та їх можна було б суттєво сповільнити, якби кавалерія виконувала б свої _обов'язки_ і загрожувала виродкам на флангах замість тих ваших герців та танців із в сраку граними _королеземцями!_ \- заволав він, також стаючи з-а столу.

\- Мої лорди! Заради любові до Седмиці Небесної, _опануйте себе!_ \- закричав Елдон, вже не маючи терпцю це все слухати, - Вочевидь ця сварка нікуди не приведе, лише сильніше образить короля, в чиїй присутності ми сваримось як _перелякані діти_, - вигукнув він до зборища лордів, трошки приводячи їх до тями, коли різноманітні лорди посідали, топлячи свій гнів в залишках своїх запасів хмільного. Елдон навіть не хотів і _думати_, що ж станеться, коли _весь_ алкоголь остаточно закінчиться.

\- Ваша милосте, замість продовження взаємних звинувачень, я пропоную переглянути в загальному ситуацію щодо нашої армії, щоб приготувати майбутню гідну відповідь на принцовий... незвичний спосіб ведення війни, - запитав він в свого сюзерена.

\- Дякую вам, лорд Естермонт, будь ласка продовжуйте, - мовив король доброзичливим тоном. Він мав звичний впевнений та вишуканий вигляд, вбраний в зелений емальований обладунок, але темні мішки під очима одразу заперечували цю брехню.

\- Чудово, - сказав Елдон, рухаючи плечима, - Поки _дехто_ з присутніх витрачає весь свій час на чвари та звинувачення, особисто я та лорд Тарлі використали цю нагоду, щоб оглянути весь табір, стан війська та наші припаси, - сказав він, кидаючи погляд на суворого володаря Рогошпилю на протилежному боці павільйону, котрий легко кивнув.

\- Те, що ми виявили, не надає нам впевненості. Ситуація стає критичною, - мовив лорд Тарлі, від того короткого ствердження чимало лордів відчули холодок по спинах.

Лорд Маллендор не йняв віри тим словам: - Але, мій пане, звичайно ж _п'ять тисяч_ _піхотинців_, купка королеземських лицарів і зграя приручених бандитів аж ніяк не може становити суттєву загрозу нашим сотні тисяч...

\- Може і становить... Та й на даний момент в нас значно менше за сто тисяч вояків. Якщо не відреагуємо належним чином, то ця армія розвалиться на частини, а разом з нею і вся наша справа, - сказав лорд Тарлі, не виказавши жодної емоції в голосі.

Тиша наче оглушувала всіх присутніх.

Лорд Естермонт прочистив горло: - Вся суть проблеми полягає в нечуваній швидкості руху та мобільності військ принца Джоффрі, - сказав він, - Поки він керував своїми так званими "рейдерами", то вже спричиняв нам незручності, але коли до нього приєдналась Королівська Гвардія, то ситуація почала складатись не на нашу користь. Він вбиває наших розвідників і б'є точно та без попередження, іноді на світанку, в сутінках чи навіть посеред ночі. Його люди чудово муштровані, і вони вміють швидко відступати, зберігаючи стрій, тримаючи нашу кавалерію на віддалі списа, одночасно маршируючи швидше, ніж це взагалі личить піхоті, - він закінчив похмурий звіт із апломбом. - Він ловить нас на них, наче на наживку, зберігаючи достатню віддаль, щоб наше військо витягнулось наче змія під час переслідування. Тоді він проводить маневр, розвертається півколом і б'є по тій секції, котру вважає найслабшою, спричиняючи непропорційні людські втрати. Обдумавши це все, лорд Тарлі та я прийшли до висновку, що стримувати всю масу кавалерії під централізованим контролем було помилкою; не зважаючи на її переважаючу силу, це робить вжиток наших лицарів непрактичним в ролі бойової одиниці, щоб оточити джоффрину піхоту.

\- А що на рахунок зоряних таборів? - запитав якийсь лицар, що стояв за межами поля зору, з боку павільйону, де в основному перебували просторяни. Питання звучало невинним, але лорд Естермонт мав підозру, що воно слугувало шпилькою для пониження його статусу в очах самого короля. Останнім часом монарх все більше та більше опирався на сили просторянських лордів, і Естермонт особисто був одним з небагатьох старших штормовиків, котрим король досі довіряв на повну, привселюдно показуючи, що прийме поради від будь-якого васала. Просторянська шляхта не покидала своїх інтриг в грі престолів навіть тоді, коли все військо балансувало на межі розпаду... нехай Семеро поб'ють їх, та вони ж не зможуть припинити свої махінації навіть тоді, коли їхні життя від цього залежатимуть.

\- На мій превеликий жаль, та королівська стратегія не принесла... очікуваних результатів, - мовив він обережно.

\- Не грайтесь словами, лорде Естермонт, мій план виявився цілковитою поразкою, і я сам один несу за це відповідальність, - сказав король Ренлі, порушивши короткотривку тишу.

Лорд Естермонт вишукано вклонився із щирою подякою: - Так є, ваша милосте. Замість взаємної допомоги, всі семиконечні табори лише призвели до втрати людей під атаками Джоффрі. Тренування його військ включали в себе й блискавичні наступи. Поєднайте це із винятковою мобільністю Королівської Гвардії, і в результаті, коли новини про початок битви досягали сусіднього табору - то королеземська кіннота вже добивала нашу втікаючу піхоту, поки джоффрині гвардійці марширували до наступного, - мовив він, наче злегка вибачаючись, - Замість взаємної підтримки, щоб припнути сили хлопця на певному місці, наші люди почали вважати ті табори смертельними пастками.

Ряди лордів зберігали мовчанку, лише крижаний, дещо розчарований голос лорда Рандила Тарлі переривав обачну тишу.

\- Ми маємо вжити певних заходів, - сказав він прямо, дивлячись на короля, - Із допомогою лорда Естермонта я взяв на себе відповідальність окреслити план того, як нам варто перебудувати бойову стратегію. Для початку, якщо король не заперечуватиме, - ті слова прозвучали, наче все вже було вирішено наперед, - командування нашим авангардом, флангами та тилом більш не буде щоранку призначатись особисто Короною, натомість буде передане незалежним командирам, хто має відповідний досвід на полі бою, - сказав він, і видавалось, що навіть суворого вигляду лорда Тарлі не вистачить, щоб стримати лордів ще з хвильку; вони повставали з-за столів, волаючи, перекрикуючи один одного й навіжено жестикулюючи. Ті керівні позиції були надзвичайно цінними для кожного лорда у війську, якраз вони й були рушійною силою, що змушувала їх всіх викладатись на повну в погоні за престижем. Забрати в них те, що практично вже стало щоденним ритуалом, коли король Ренлі призначав обраних посеред галасу лордів та лицарів... Король набурмосився від цих слів, сер Лорас щось поспішно зашепотів йому на вухо, коли добра дюжина лордів навколо монарха спробували звернутись до нього одночасно.

\- Мораль війська пробиває чергове дно, - лорд Тарлі намагався підвищити голос, щоб перекричати галас, холодно хмурячись через негідний безлад навколо, - Більшість піхоти не придатна для підтримки ритму, котрого дотримується принц, - сказав він прямо, із ледь помітним проблиском поваги до ворога, повертаючи собі увагу більшості лордів, - Кількість дезертирів зростає щодня і навіть суворі покарання не справляються з цією ситуацією. Нормування пайків тепер дійшло навіть до професійних вояків, і нам не вистачає стріл, щоб озброїти більшість наших лучників, - проголосив він. - Ополчення знесилюється від постійних маршів та маневрування, і абсолютно не придатне для надання опору, коли Джоффрі вдаряє по ним своєю піхотою. Наші вояки не мають відповідного фізичного стану для такого бою, тим більше враховуючи нові проблеми з харчуванням, - відрізав він, намагаючись достукатись до їхнього здорового глузду.

\- Важко очікувати від людей, що вони добре битимуться з порожнім пузом. Можливо ситуація була б кращою, якби штормові лорди підтримали _свого короля_ чимось вагомішим, аніж порожніми словами, - зауважив лорд Фоссовей, котрий щойно допив повний кухоль медовухи.

Лорд Арстан Селмі підвівся, приймаючи виклик, озвучуючи колективну думку багатьох штормових лордів, котрі відчували себе об'єктами постійної неповаги з боку просторян. - А можливо, якби славетна міць Простору убезпечила наші тили від нападів бандитів, тоді б це величне військо не спустошувало б _кожне зустрічне поле та комору_ на шляху від Врожайної Зали до Штормокраю! - вигукнув він.

\- Їжа?! Ти переймаєшся своїми спорожнілими коморами, коли військо, в десять разів менше за наше, лупить по нам, наче по малим дітлахам?! - заволав лицар в лівреї дому Ашфордів.

Король Ренлі знову підвівся, як зазвичай, коли його лорди починали сварку, та спробував вгамувати їх тоном розчарованого батька: - Мої лорди, наша перемога стане ще величнішою, коли...

\- Звичайно ми переймаємось клятою їжею! З такими темпами спустошення наших запасів харчу Штормові землі вимруть від голоду ще до закінчення зими! - проревів лорд Морріген, заглушивши слова свого сюзерена, так само підводячись, і підняв руку догори, - Моя леді-дружина написала мені листа вчора, що сховища Воронячого Гнізда вже майже порожні! І ми ще навіть _не дійшли_ до Бронзової Брами! - відрізав він люто.

\- Хоробрі слова ви кидаєте тим мужам, котрі проливають свою кров за вас! - вигукнув один із Фоссовеїв, гілки Зеленого Яблука, коли лицарі Бісбері та Флорентів загрюкали порожніми кухлями по столах, посилюючи глибину образи в очах присутніх штормових лордів.

\- _Можливо справи б пішли інакше,_ \- глумливо закричав лорд Селмі в адресу просторян, - Якби лорд Фоссовей послав побільше своїх лицарів-розумах назад для захисту шляхів постачання замість посилати їх вперед, бездумно гасати порожніми полями в спробах наздогнати королеземців! - сказав той червонолиций, зазвичай спокійний та виважений володар Врожайної зали.

\- Мої лорди... - знову почав король, але лорд Фоссовей скочив на ноги, перш ніж той встиг продовжити; обличчя просторянина спотворилось від люті.

\- _А ще можливо справи пішли б інакше_, якби більше вас, _зрадницьких псів_, підтримали свого сюзерена, замість як ховатись у своїх залитих дощем норах! - проревів він, жбурляючи кухля на землю. Син та спадкоємець лорда Фоссовея загинув минулої ночі в сутичці біля Широкої Арки. Дім Стедмонів відмовився виводити війська зі свого замку, проголосивши, що допоки носій баратеонової крові сидітиме на Залізному Троні - вони зберігатимуть нейтралітет. Число штормових домів, котрі проголошували щось подібне, зростало по експоненті останніми днями, ще більше погіршуючи в загальному негусту підтримку королівством їхнього власного лорда-протектора.

Обличчя лорда Селмі набуло відтінку свіжого м'яса, коли він оголив меча, і вся штормоземська сторона столу скочила на ноги, киплячи від гніву; вони вимагали негайної сатисфакції, шарпаючи руками до руків'їв мечів. - Вороги вважатимуть нас негідними для чесної битви на полі бою, звичайно ж ми не дамо їм причин так вважати?! - запитав король, чий голос відкрито виказував ступінь зневіри, коли ніхто не звернув на нього уваги; лорд Фоссовей і сам витягнув меча та рушив прямо до лорда Селмі.

\- Ти хочеш скуштувати холодної сталі?! Я дам тобі тієї сталі! - заревів лорд Фоссовей, повністю втративши здоровий глузд від люті, смутку та випивки; одразу за ним рушив здоровенний лицар Ашфордів, волаючи, що бажає другим схрестити меча зі зрадником.

_Це все виходить з-під контролю_, хутко подумав Елдон, рушаючи до тих двох просторян.

\- Мій пане, лорде Сидрової Зали! Подумайте лише, що ви чините! - вигукнув лорд Естермонт, спробувавши схопити лорда Фоссовея, але ашфордів лицар із силою відштовхнув його назад. Він врізався спиною в стіл, порізавши руку об столовий ніж, а його син вдарив того Ашфорда.

\- Тримай руки подалі від нього, ти, просторянська _погань!_ \- проревів Ломас, котрого в свою чергу одразу відштовхнув Дікон Тарлі.

\- Всі ПОЗАКРИВАЛИ ПАЩЕКИ! Діконе! Ану повернись сюди! - заволав лорд Тарлі, намагаючись повернути порядок і одночасно прибрати сина з епіцентру сварки.

\- Мої лорди! Негайно припиніть цю ганебну виставу! - закричав Ренлі, почуваючись все більш безнадійно, - Мої лорди! Припинить! Я... Я наказую вам! - сказав він, не ймучи віри цьому, але його слова потонули в бедламі криків. Голоси занадто голосно підвищувались, лорди та лицарі з обидвох королівств штовхали один одного, ревучи агресивно через безсонні ночі, безперервне марширування та нестачу їжі. Навколо лорда Селмі та лорда Фоссовея сформувалось імпровізоване коло, обидва лорди волали один на одного.

\- Заберіть назад свої слова, і наша честь не постраждає! - голосив лорд Селмі, озираючись навколо себе, намагаючись придумати спосіб, як відновити гонор Штормових земель та пригасити всю цю ситуацію, поки вона не переросла в щось гірше.

\- Срати я хотів на ту штормоземську _честь! Мій син загинув, б'ючись замість вас!_ \- заревів Фоссовей та замахнувся верхнім замахом. Лорд Селмі відбив удар і крутанувся вбік; його серце гупотіло наче молот в кузні, коли він автоматично відповів рухом, котрого його навчив двоюрідний дід. В одну мить розлючене обличчя лорда Фоссовея вигукувало образи, коли він спробував повернутись у стійку для чергового удару. В наступну ж мить - він вже сахнувся назад, із п'ятьма дюймами сталі в лівій очниці.

\- Гевіне! - закричав сер Тантон Фоссовей, що увірвався в те коло повз розлючених лордів, якраз в ту мить, коли лорд Селмі вивільнив свого меча, спричинивши кривавий фонтан.

\- Гевіне! _Гевіне!_ \- волав сер Тантон, коли його брат звалився на спину, стікаючи кров'ю прямо по середині павільйону.

_Я мушу припинити це божевілля,_ подумав володар Зеленокаменю, перекриваючи собою шлях між лордом Селмі та сером Тантоном; галас виріс до ступеню, коли вже не чулись окремі слова, коли він виставив перед собою скривавлену руку. Елдон побачив як король Ренлі поліз на стіл, намагаючись пробитись до того кола, його Веселкова варта розштовхувала в боки та била всіх лордів та лицарів, безнадійно намагаючись встигнути за своїм паном.

\- Опануйте себе, сер Тантон! - застережливо почав Елдон, коли лицар-Фоссовей почав важко дихати, майже істерично струшуючи тіло свого брата, - Дуель закінчена, давайте...

\- _Ти, сучий сину!_ \- заревів сер Тантон, підводячись із братовим мечем в руці, прямо до лорда Селмі.

\- Сер Тантохрр... - захрипів лорд Естермонт, рушивши назустріч, дивлячись на меча-півторака, що стирчав в нього в животі. Очі сера Тантона наповнились усвідомленням, як він зрозумів, що щойно накоїв, дивлячись на скривавленого меча в руці.

\- Елдоне! - заволав лорд Морріген із шокованою люттю.

\- Батьку?! _Батьку, ні!_ \- закричав його син, від перестрашеного відчаю в голосі юнака Елдон ледь не зомлів. Обличчя сина виглядало побитим та вкритим синцями після сутички з лицарем Ашфордів, котрий досі намагався стримати його, поки хлопець вирячався на свого пораненого батька.

\- ЗРАДА! - проревів лорд Лестер Морріген, розрубуючи навпіл голову сера Тантона брутальним замахом свого дворучника. Лорд Естермонт впав на коліна, коли меча в животі потягнуло вниз мертве тіло сера Тантона; кров полилась йому з рота, як почулось безсловесне ревіння з боку штормових лордів навколо нього, так наче величезна хвиля вдарила по скелястому узбережжю Судноламної затоки.

\- БАТЬКУ! _Ану __пусти __мене__!_ \- закричав його син, котрий нарешті зміг звільнитись від рук ашфордівського лицаря, вгативши тому меча під пахву. - _ЗЕЛЕНОКАМІНЬ!_ \- проревів він пронизливо, витягнувши меча і добивши лицаря чистим уколом в горлянку.

\- РОГОШПИЛЬ! - заволав Дікон Тарлі, стрибаючи на його сина із замахом меча-півторака; обидва тепер бились не на життя, а на смерть, поки лорд Естермонт намагався перекричати раптове ревіння битви; лорди та лицарі повитягали зброю, поки кров лилась на землю з його рота. Лестер спробував допомогти йому стати на ноги, поки лорд Селмі обмінювався ударами з яблучно-зеленим Фоссовеєм прямо біля них, а король намагався пробитись до них поближче.

\- Лорд Арстан! Сер Йон! - кричав він істерично, та Естермонт ледь чув його голос поміж пісні сталі зі сталлю. Лорд Селмі випадково зачепив мечем ренліне передпліччя, залишаючи довгий поріз, коли молодий Баратеон спробував стати поміж двох бійців по центру битви.

\- РЕНЛІ! - заревів сер Лорас, відбиваючи меч лорда Селмі, і вгатив своїм власним тому під пахву, прямо між пластинами обладунку.

\- ЛОРД СЕЛМІ! - закричав хтось ззаду, коли опора Штормових земель ці буремні часи захиталась. Він зробив крок назад, наче в тумані, дивлячись на свого сюзерена із ошелешеним, здивованим поглядом, котрий закарбувався в пам'яті Елдона та всіх присутніх штормоземців. Лестер потягнув Елдона подалі від гущавини бою, коли лорд Селмі впав, вибльовуючи кров ротом; він впав на коліна, клацаючи броньованими рукавицями, коли Арстан спробував спертись на меча як на імпровізовану ковіньку, злегка розхитуючись із тим же виразом несприйняття зради, котре наче витріщалось Ренлі прямо в душу. Селмі володіли дивною, природною грацією у всьому, що робили, і навіть їхня смерть виглядала вишуканою.

Лорд Врожайної Зали злегка хитнувся вперед. Він плавно крутанувся, впавши на спину, і втупився поглядом догори, поки світло повільно згасало в його очах... Елдону здалось, що шум битви трішки затих в той момент, принаймні на якусь секунду.

І тоді Елдон зневірився, не маючи сил промовити ані слова, і та секунда навіки загубилася в часі.

\- Лорд Селмі! _Лорд Селмі!_ Ми маємо пробитись до лорда Селмі! ВРОЖАЙНА ЗАЛА! ВРОЖАЙНА ЗАЛА, ДО МЕНЕ! - ревів чийсь голос на віддалі, і галас битви знову заполонив павільйон з люттю тисячі штормів, сильніших, ніж грім, що було чути на віддалі, потужніших за всі, що коли-небудь були чуті будь-ким. Досі сутичці бракувало залізної певності, досі весь павільйон огортали густі міазми дивної нереальності.

Тепер та нереальність деградувала до щирого, навіженого насильства.

\- Покличте сара Голліса! Хай приведе ополчення! - він почув жахливо знайомий голос. - ЗА ШТОРМОВІ ЗЕМЛІ! - було чути посеред будівлі, що поступово темнішала, - Зрада! Остерігайтесь просторян! - йому здалось, що він почув ті слова, важко моргаючи; десь поблизу залізо прорізалось крізь плоть. - ХАЙГАРДЕН! _ХАЙГАРДЕН__! __ДО__МЕНЕ__!_ \- той бойовий клич звучав дивно, перекручено, нечітко.

Лорд Естермонт усвідомив, що зараз він лежить на землі; навколо нього вгорі оберталось майстерно вишите золотом та сріблом полотнище стелі павільнону. Він повернув голову набік, і останнім, що зміг побачити, було видіння його сина, що стояв над мертвим тілом Дікона Тарлі, відчайдушно намагаючись відбитись від люті лорда Тарлі та відблисків валірійської сталі меча, котрого звали _Серцерубом_.

* * *

_* (від перекл.) Арстан Селмі - голова дому Семлі, володар замку Врожайна Зала, внучатий племінник сера Баррістана Селмі, котрий служить вартовим в Королівській Гавані. Васал Баратеонів._

_** (від перекл.) Елдон Естермонт - син старого лорда Естермонта (його ім'я не згадувалось в книжках та серіалі), 70-річний спадкоємець замку Зеленокамінь. Рідний брат Кассани Естермонт, котра була матір'ю старших Баратеонів - Роберта, Станніса та Ренлі, і відповідно їхній рідний дядько, а також (де-юре) - двоюрідний дід Джоффрі. Васал Баратеонів._

_Герб Естермонтів зображує зелену морську черепаху, що пояснює появу їхнього родинного прізвиська - Черепаші лорди._

_*** (від перекл.) Автор очевидно помилився з іменами молодших Естермонтів. В оригінальних книжках Дж.Р.Р. Мартіна лорд Елдон мав 2 синів - старшого Еймона та молодшого Ломаса - останнього Baurus помилково назвав Алріком._

_**** (від перекл.) Всі подальші роди подам в одній категорії, адже їх чимало._

_Моррігени - лорди-штормоземці, володарі Воронячого Гнізда, сусіди Коннінгтонів, васали Баратеонів._

_Лонмаути - лорди-штормоземці, васали Баратеонів._

_Касвелли - лорди-просторяни, володарі Гіркого Мосту, васали Тиреллів._

_Крейни - лорди-просторяни, володарі Червоного Озера на кордоні з Західними землями, васали Тиреллів._

_Маллендори - лорди-просторяни, володарі Нагір'я на кордоні з Дорном, сусіди Тарлі, васали Тиреллів._

_Тарлі - лорди-просторяни, володарі Рогошпилю на кордоні з Дорном, васали Тиреллів. Семвел Тарлі належить до цього роду._

_Ашфорди - лорди-просторяни, володарі Ашфорду на кордоні з Дорном, васали Тиреллів._

_Фоссовеї червоного яблука - лорди-просторяни, володарі Сидрової Зали, васали Тиреллів. Сер Тантон належав до цієї гілки. _

_Фоссовеї зеленого яблука - молодша гілка дому Фоссовеїв; лорди-просторяни, володарі Нової Діжки, васали Тиреллів. Гевін Фоссовей не згадувався в оригінальних книжках, але, судячи по тексту, мав би належати до цієї гілки роду - тоді дивно, чому Тантон називає його братом, адже рід розділився на 2 гілки майже 100 років тому. Сер Йон, котрого згадує Ренлі - голова роду зелених Фоссовеїв._

_Бісбері - лорди-просторяни, володарі Медового Гаю, васали Тиреллів._

_Флоренти - лорди-просторяни, володаря Ясноводної Твердині, васали Тиреллів._


	60. Розділ 48: Шторм

**Розділ 48: Шторм.**

**1**

Джоффрі лежав на животі, розглядаючи палаючий центр величезного табору; полум'я вже поширювалось на всі боки, якісь невиразні тіні бились між собою посеред згустку божевілля, пожежі та смерті.

Він повернув дальновид на захід. Видавалось, що принаймні тисяча людей тікали під прикриттям нічної темряви, подалі від безпеки табору, тягнучи з собою все, що вони могли взяти в руки, переважно скрині та снопи пшениці. Та група виглядала некерованою, і Джоффрі й не знав, чи там був якийсь лідер серед них, а чи вони просто тікали індивідуально в одному напрямі.

Перевівши погляд на схід, він побачив купку професійних вояків, що підрізали розтяжки, скидаючи палаючий тент на шість десятків (чи близько до того) селян-ополченців, мордували їх насмерть булавами та дворучниками, поки селяни кричали та борсались під палаючою тканиною. Проте декілька озброєних солдат впали, вражені погано скоординованим вогнем арбалетних болтів, що прилетіли звідкись з глибин табору...

\- Що _за хрінь_ там відбувається, трясця? - пробурмотів він, споглядаючи те божевілля. Юнак повільно моргав, опустивши дальновид, та скривився, коли велика крапля води впала йому на голову. Видавалось на те, що погода черговий раз буде ласкава до Ренлі: гуркіт шторму, що наближався, одразу припинить подальше поширення пожежі...

Звичайно ж, грози з дощами були радше правилом, аніж винятком в цьому краї. Вестеросці зазвичай називали свої землі самоочевидними назвами.

\- Ти певен, що рейдери знаходяться там, де й мають бути? - запитав він в Гаманця після хвилини мовчання.

\- Присягаюсь пам'яттю моєї прабабусі, патроне. Вони сидять тихо як квочки на гніздах, чекаючи на сигнал, - відповів той хутко.

\- Гаманець, даю тобі слово, якщо ти _якось_ причетний до цього всього і якщо ти _не розкажеш мені..._ \- Джоффрі пообіцяв йому з погрозою.

\- Присягаюсь нашою Матір'ю Небесною, ваша милосте! Ми-лише-збирались-вкрасти-табунчик-другий-коней-в-них-десь-за-день-два-не-більше-не-менше! - затуркотів той настільки швидко, що Джоффрі мав зробити паузу, щоб зрозуміти ті слова.

\- Оті вояки... то залога _Ночепісні_*, - втрутився Джон, роздивляючись місцевість власним дальнозором, повільно фокусуючи прилад.

Джоффрі повільно похитав головою, перш ніж повернутись до спостереження: - І вони ріжуть ашфордівських селян, бо... потребують практики? - запитав він вголос, одночасно роздивляючись крізь дальновид. Ті вояки насправді захопились своєю справою, переконуючись, що вцілілих немає, розколюючи черепи булавами та розрубуючи нерухомі тіла дворучниками навпіл. - Ті арбалетні болти прилетіли з тієї саморобної барикади на півдні, там де майорять прапори Фоссовеїв, - зауважив він через хвильку.

\- Може вони вже втомились від нічних наскоків та вирішили самотужки зробити нашу роботу? - Лансель замислився вголос, намагаючись перелізти через розпластаного Олівара, - Давай, хлопче, дай і я подивлюсь, - сказав він нетерпляче.

\- Відвали, то не моя вина, що ти вирішив програти свого інструмента в кості, - відповів Фрей, відштовхуючи його, - Прибули лицарі, з півдня. Приблизно... з дюжину, - додав він.

\- Бджоли, бджоли, ще бджоли... що то за дім? - запитав Джоффрі, на секунду міняючи позицію, оперши дальновид на лікоть.

\- Дім Бісбері, - сказав Лансель, нахмурившись, і злегка підняв голову, - Думаєш, вони приєднаються до різні селян? - запитав він, ні до кого не звертаючись, проте Олівар мабуть подумав, що це питання адресоване йому, через той факт, що Лансель практично відсовував його голову своєю від інструменту.

\- Не знаю, можливо, - промовив Олівар, посунувшись лівіше, і забрав дальновид поділа від загребущих рук Ланселя, - Вояки Ночепісні мають вигляд, наче й не потребують допомоги, вони насправді... - він перервав речення, затамувавши подих наче від болю. Джон та Джоффрі вчинили так само; Джон ще й почав кусати губу, повільно та методично.

\- Що?! Що там діється?! - відчайдушно запитав Лансель, і Джон зглянувся над ним та передав власного дальновида.

\- Лицарі Бісбері почали рубати солдат з Ночепісні як ягнят. Щоб вас чорти побрали, та вдягайте ж хоч _якісь нагрудники!_ \- пробурмотів Джоффрі із болючим співчуттям.

\- Он-де нові лицарі, здається з дому Лонмаутів, - додав Олівар.

\- Більш схожі на розвідників, проте здається бісберівські лицарі чомусь їх злякались, - зауважив Лансель, - О, додаткова кавалерія позаду Лонмаутів, принаймні з трьома різними знаменами... - сказав він через мить, стиснувши пальці на позиченому дальновиді. Більш ніколи він не буде грати проти Гліри, точно ніколи... - Гм... вони розділились, і приблизно третина галопом помчала на барикаду. Решта розбрелась в темряві, - сказав юнак, злегка шокований. - Гей, Джоне, ану поглянь на швидкість перезаряджання фоссовеївських арбалетників, - додав він, передаючи дальновид іншому легату.

\- Жалюгідно, - пробурмотів Джон, вдивляючись на бійню; кавалеристи-розвідники перестрибували барикаду і вирізали цілий загін переляканих стрільців... і одразу помчали назад, так наче щось погналось за ними. - Здається просторянські доми разом б'ються проти штормоземських... - сказав він через хвильку.

\- Вже чимало часу пройшло, як... я ще ніколи такого не бачив, - тихо забубнів Джоффрі в зневірі, - Наче весь табір зненацька _оскаженів_, - додав він, опускаючи дальновид, та оглянув те безумство та різню власними очима. - Ренліний табір завжди мав якесь невловиме відчуття сюрреалістичності... - пробурмотів він згодом.

\- Нестача арборського золотого робить дивні речі з цими просторянами, - Гаманець висловив чергову невмирущу істину.

Раптова тиша після тих слів здавалась такою ж смішною, як і сам жарт.

\- Гаразд, - сказав Джоффрі із стриманою, збентеженою посмішкою, - Подивились і досить. Ми закінчимо це божевілля просто зараз, поки там не знайшовся хтось вмілий і не відновив порядок... як би це нереалістично не звучало, врахувуючи те, як це все виглядає зараз. Ланселю, Оліваре, повертайтесь до полку, ви вдарите з північного сходу, маєте перенести бій подалі від табору. Сталева Стіна, звичайна маршова швидкість... І скажіть нашим людям волати "Штормоземці за короля Джоффрі" або щось подібне, коли зіткнетесь з ними всередині табору. Подивимось, може й знайдуться несподівані союзники серед них, - наказав він.

\- Так, Командире, - відповів Лансель, рвучко стаючи на ноги з землі, і помчав назад до свого коня; Олівар летів за ним навздогін.

\- Тиреку, їдь до королеземців і прийми командування. Мені потрібно, щоб наші лицарі гасали біля табору і виманили назовні всіх просторян, котрі ще мають зброю в руках, - сказав він, повертаючись до спостереження крізь дальновид.

\- Так, Командире! - вигукнув малий дядько, перш ніж скочити на ноги; він мовчки оглядав поле бою власним дальновидом аж до цього моменту.

\- Гаманець, даю добро на твій план викрадення коней. Виведи звідти стільки жеребців, скільки зможеш, посеред цього божевілля. Якщо виглядатиме, що табір зможе пережити цю ніч, то виріж всіх коней, котрих не зможеш вкрасти, - сказав король охочому злодію.

\- Залюбки, ваша милосте! - відповів той та поповз назад. Джоффрі мав сумнів, чи той міг би набути більш недовірливого вигляду, навіть якби й схотів це показати.

Король буркнув від задоволення, рухаючи дальновид паралельно до землі; в його голові вже складались всі фрагменти мозаїки, і він легко всміхнувся.

\- Як щодо мене? - запитав Джон.

\- Візьмеш під керівництво свою когорту, коли люди прибудуть сюди. Ми разом проб'ємось прямо до того багаття, - сказав йому Джоффрі, вказавши рукою на палаючий ренліний павільйон. Як виявилось, всі ті шатри на диво вогненебезпечні.

\- Кров і Багно? - запитав легат із диким оскалом на губах, котрий би пасував і лютововку.

\- Кров і Багно, Джоне, - пробурмотів король, опускаючи дальновид, і несвідомо сягнув правою рукою до руків'я меча. Сьогодні доведеться замінити меча на ще одну булаву, невдовзі відбудеться зустріч з чималою кількістю обладунків...

\- Кров і Багно... - повторив він.

**2**

\- Перша когорта! Центурії! Вперед! - проревів Джон, і його люди відповіли своєму командиру власним буркотом, опустили алебарди і розійшлись в напрямку власних центурій. Вони прорубали собі шлях до ренліного павільйону, алебарди почервоніли від крові тих, хто чинив опір; прапори із Королівським Кулаком та Оленем столичних Баратеонів гордо майоріли над лісом алебард, напнуті потужнии вітрами Штормових земель; віддалений грозовий гуркіт поступово сильнішав, поки дощ посилювався і пригашував частину невеликих пожеж.

Джоффрі вдячно кивнув Джону. Його легати показали себе якнайкраще, кожен вів за собою когорту з приблизно тисячі вояків. Номінально це була робота трибунів, як цю посаду колись називали гіскарці. Передбачалось, що легати керуватимуть цілими легіонами.

Але через те,що на даний момент існував лише один-єдиний легіон, чи _полк_ (це Санса примусила його змінити ім'я на щось менш "войовниче") - легати вивчали мистецтво командування в бою із своїми власними когортами. Після десятків легких сутичок по всьому півночі штормових земель, і десь в чотири рази меншої кількості справжніх битв - Перший полк Королівської Гвардії до верху просяк кров'ю. В меншій мірі - в значенні неминучих військових втрат, але у значно більшій - в тому, якими залізними хватами ті вояки тримали власну зброю, із сталевими проблисками в очах.

\- Король Джоффрі і Штормові землі! - ревіли вони, маршируючи; дощ, котрий так часто поливав цей край, знову вперіщив на повну, з-за обрію доносився приглушений грім. Джоффрі взяв із собою цілу центурію, швидко маршируючи повз чисельні вогнища навіженого та дезорганізованого бою.

Він вів їх швидкою ходою, повз обгорілі намети та купки нічийних коней без вершників. Центурія різко зупинилась, коли вони побачили навіжений бій прямо перед собою, ледь освітлений догораючими тентами, котрі жевріли під потоками дощу.

Змішана купа моррігенових та феллових вояків билась із своїми тиреллівськими противниками. Прямо в гущавині жорстокої рубанини перебував чолов'яга, вбраний в повний обладунок, із здоровенною тиреллівскьою трояндою на весь щит; його меч літав сталевим вихором, коли він бився із двома моррігеновими солдатами та ще й з їхнім лордом одночасно. Лицар ухилявся та робив замахи, чистим порізом перетнув горлянку одного з вояків і в той же час вгатив щитом потріпану фігуру, котра мала б бути, як припускав Джоффрі, самим лордом Моррігеном. Хід бою видавався не на користь штормоземців, але обидві сторони сутички миттєво зупинились, переводячи дух, коли разом побачили джоффриних людей, і раптово припинили бій.

\- Гвардійці, тут?! - заволав броньований Тирелл, не вірячи власним очам, - Моррігене! Фелле! Вирішимо наші з вами суперечки пізніше, перше...

\- В цьому не буде потреби... сер Гарлан Тиррел**, чи не так? - вигукнув Джоффрі гучним голосом, виходячи вперед поза лінію уніфікованих алебард, котрі вже дивились в бік ворога. Король вже не був вбраний як рейдер.

Він приготувався до битви, вдягнув повний латний обладунок, посічений сотнею порізів та вм'ятин, маючи зверху червоно-жовтий табард із гербом Баратеонів Королівської Гавані. З шолома стирчали двійко кованих оленячих рогів, загнутих вперед; вони зловісно відблискували нагостреними вістрями, контрастуючи із незахищеною зеленню чистої міді на наплечниках. З поясу звисали два перначі, причеплені так, щоб їх можна було б миттєво схопити при потребі.

\- _Джоффрі Баратеон!_ \- Гарлан виплюнув те ім'я, наче то був прокльон, та знав шолома, щоб роздивитись володаря Семи Королівств. - _Ти. Ти це зробив. Все це,_ \- проревів він, показуючи мечем на все навколо; віддалені звуки громовиць розставляли знаки пунктуації в тих словах.

\- Твій _так званий_ король спричинив це все, сер***, - нейтрально відповів Джоффрі, піднявши забрало шолома, щоб його краще було чути, - Лорд Морріген, то часом не ви?! - вигукнув він, ігноруючи сера Гарлана.

\- Так, я! - прийшла відповідь від скупчення вояків-штормоземців.

\- Я прийшов в пошуках зрадників, чи ви часом не бачили тут таких? - заволав Джоффрі.

Проблиск раптового усвідомлення загніздився в свідомості сера Гарлана, і він вигукнув через плече: - Лестере, навіть не _смій_...

\- Тут немає зрадників, окрім оцих тиреллівських _гівноїдів_, ваша милосте! - почулась відповідь Моррігена.

\- То ти тепер зрадник і на словах, не тільки в справах, Лестере?! Ти отак просто зраджуєш короля Ренлі?! - розлючено закричав сер Гарлан.

Лорд Морріген вивалив всі карти на стіл: - Ренлі вбив лорда Селмі! Ренлі повів Штормові землі на війну проти сина _Роберта Баратеона!_ Срати я хотів на того узурпатора! - відгукнувся він.

Сера Гарлана аж заціпило, як він переводив погляд між моррігеновими людьми та джоффриним військом. Він одягнув шолома на голову, матюкнувся і похитав головою, виявивши, що шлях до відступу вже перекрили гвардійці.

\- _Хайгарден!_ \- проревів він хутко, метнувшись до Джоффрі, - Хайгарден! За короля Ренлі! _За короля Ренлі!_ \- закричав лицар до своїх людей, котрі рушили за ним. - Ну ж бо, боягузи! Вийдіть проти мене! - ревів він у відчаї, усвідомлюючи, що формація перед ним зламається тільки у випадку миттєвої смерті Джоффрі від його руки.

\- Центуріоне, - спокійно вигукнув Джоффрі, опускаючи забрало й залишаючись на місці, дивлячисль на біг Тирелла та хоробрих вояків позаду нього.

\- Арбалети! Швидкий вогонь! - проревів Джелк з Блошиного Дна, котрий став центуріоном Королівської Гвардії. - ВОГОНЬ! - наказав він, коли арбалетники вибігли перед рядом алебардників, вивільняючи хмару болтів, що свистіли повз Джоффрі, брутально збиваючи з ніг частину Тиреллів. - Друга шеренга! Вогонь! - закричав центуріон за мить; нові стрільці вибігли з формації і вивільнили аналогічний сталевий ураган. Болти пробивали гамбезони, лати та плоть на такій малій віддалі, шквал _клацання_ спускових механізмів на частку секунди випереджав глухі _удари_, коли атакуючі тиреллівські вояки валились додолу наче скошена трава; їхній бойовий клич перетворився на колективний зойк. Гарлановий навіжений біг перервався через добру дюжину болтів в нагруднику, ногах та руках. Він пройшов ще декілька метрів, перш ніж впустив меча і щита; сперся на коліно, перш ніж звалитись обличчям в багнюку. Ті, хто біг за ним, відстаючи на кілька кроків, також лежали в болоті, спливаючи кров'ю під дощем.

Джоффрі рушив до нерухомого тіла Гарлана, чоловік болісно дихав, коли король підійшов до нього; кров дзюбоніза з-під нагрудної пластини.

Джоффрі зітхнув, дивлячись на ворога: - Життя, втрачене намарно, - пробурмотів він, взяв пернача і милосердно добив просторянина. Милосердя Матері небесної було, як і все інше у Вестеросі, жострокою та брутальною штукою.

\- Ваша милосте, - почав лорд Морріген, крокуючи до нього, очевидно приголомшений тим, що щойно побачив.

\- Лорд Морріген, - привітався Джоффрі, обернувшись, припасував до пояса свого скривавленого пернача і вивищився над ним, поки дощ омивав його роги. Юнак вже досить звикся з їхньою вагою, хоча іноді ловив себе на думці, твердо впевненій, що всі навколо от-от вибухнуть реготом від його вигляду з цими штуками на голові.

\- Мій меч - ваш, наказуйте, - сказав лорд; цівочка крові скрапувала з-під його обладунку, коли він поклав меча на землю й прихилив коліно. Лють щодо Ренлі - чи принаймні тих подій, котрі той уособлював - виявилась справжньою. Звичайно, частково причиною зміни сторони для лорда Моррігена було просте бажання врятувати власне життя.

\- Підведіться, володарю Воронячого Гнізда, - промовив юнак, киваючи; він зробив щось подібне, коли лорд Фелл так само вийшов вперед з групи вояків. - Зараз я збираюсь повернути цей табір до Королівського Миру, ви зберіть якомога більше штормоземців і вирушайте за мною, - наказав він коротко.

Лорд Морріген швидко переказав королю все, що знав, і Джоффрі рішуче кивнув, повертаючись до своєї центурії. Тепер він мав чітке припущення, де міг перебувати Ренлі...

**3**

Колись могутня армія, котра складалась з сотні тисяч мечів, тепер помирала. Дезертири та грабіжники розбігались із табору у всіх напрямках, а багато інших кидали мечі на землю і пропонували викуп за себе, якщо мали що віддати. Прямо по центру табору знаходився Ренлі та залишки його Веселкової Гвардії; він відчайдушно намагався згуртувати людей, і невеличке ядро штормових та просторянських лордів оточувало його; окремі з них бились між собою, коли решта рушила за Ренлі подалі від табору. Було не дуже зрозуміло, чи вони насправді супроводжують його, а чи просто тікають в тому ж напрямі, але врешті-решт яка різниця?

Королівська Гвардія вдарила по ним, наче кулак Воїна Небесного, спочатку подвійним залпом арбалетів, а згодом двома шеренгами алебард. Ледь притомні ополченці та невпевнені професійні вояки кричали, падаючи та вмираючи; кров змішувалась з дощем та багном, коли ворожі ряди зламались та почали тікати.

Джоффрі перебував в першій шерензі, майже власноруч прорубаючи собі шлях своїми одноручними булавами. Він був вістрям списа, що пробило ренліне військо, проламуючи лицарські обладунки майже як хірург, так наче його перначі були сталевими обценьками в руках коваля-ювеліра. Він ламав та трощив їхні лати, пробиваючи метал і плоть, поступово втрачаючи терпець і пробиваючись все глибше і глибше в ворожі ряди. Юнак заревів, вгативши по лицарському шоломі з двох боків одночасно, зминаючи метал, від чого той неборак впав назад, наче маріонетка з перерізаними ниточками. Він переступив через мерця і зловив руків'ям удар сокири, одночасно вгативши перначем по руці нападника, а по тому одразу крутанув обома булавами в зворотньому напрямі. Ворог закричав, коли його рука зламалась, але одразу затих, коли Джоффрі вдарив його по шоломі обома руками по черзі справжнім шквалом сильних ударів, протягом не більш ніж двох секунд, проте залишив з десяток проломів в сталі, крізь які потекла кров. Він сковзнув набік і зчепився з вояком, що спробував вгатити його дворучником в груди, та юнак вгатив перначем тому по ребрах, а іншим по шиї, і обидва звалились на землю. Ополченці спробували втекти, перестрибуючи через нього, аж враз виявили, що немає куди тікати, тиск тіл навколо був завеликий. Вони були з числа тих, кому пощастило поки що вижити, та їхні рухи були повільними; селяни панікували й не мали достатньо сили пробити його обладунок.

Джоффрина швидкість просування зростала все більше та більше, як все більше найближчих противників виявлялось ополченцями; нестримний пошук по Ренлі привів його прямо в гущавину селян лорда Бісбері; нажахані фермери, озброєні залізними списами чи навіть вилами, мали на собі лише шкірянки, рідко коли стару кольчугу. Він пройшов крізь них, так наче вони були не більш ніж частиною дощової завіси, що заливала згори поле бою, відбиваючи набік списи та трощащи щелепи і долоні; нагострені ребра перначів відрубували пальці, а іноді й цілі зап'ястки; юнак зберігав стабільне та регулярне дихання. Він перебував майже в стані трансу, свідомість фокусувалась на меті, поки хлопець шукав Ренлі, щоб покінчити з цим всім.

_Стільки смертей, стільки смертей..._ думав він відсторонено, відчуваючи укол провини куточком свідомості. Хіба він не хотів цього? Не _бажав_ цього? Сильної демонстрації для відвертання майбутніх повстань, способу показати Вестеросу, що на трон зійшов король-воїн, навіть могутніший за самого Роберта?

Він усвідомив, що загубив Джона дорогою, вірні алебардники розчинились в гущавині бою. Джеймі та Сандор час від часу з'являлись на мить в полі зору, але й вони зникли з виду через навіжений тиск тіл.

Він на це не зважав.

\- РЕНЛІ! - заревів юнак; лицарі та селяни сахались від нього, хоча він й не збирався атакувати їх особисто; він швидко крокував, відштовхуючи щити набік, лише щоб спричиняти шквал ударів та замахів по відкритим обличчям та місцям з'єднання частин обладунків. Юнак обертався навколо осі кожні дві секунди, прикриваючи власну спину і вбиваючи будь-кого, хто насмілювався наблизитись з боку сліпих плям. - РЕЕЕЕНЛІІІІ! - ревів він, пробиваючись все глибше у ворожий натовп, трощачи забрала шоломів і вивільняючи сталевий вихор на будь-кого, хто ризикував наблизитись занадто близько.

Десь же мав той бути _посеред них!_

\- СИДРОВА ЗАЛА! - заревів лицар, вбраний в ліврею зелено-яблучних Фоссовеїв, і Джоффрі ледь зміг відбити ідеально вивірений мечовий укол; лезо сковзнуло по шоломі збоку, замість того, щоб прохромити череп крізь щілину забрала.

\- ЗДОХНИ! - заревів Джоффрі у відповідь, відбиваючи меча набік, і майже вгатив перначем по ворожій голові. Проте лицар зловив той удар на щит та спробував відкинути його подалі від себе. Джоффрі покинув одного пернача, що застряв в щиті, блискавично стрибнув догори, майже перекотився через щит і вгатив іншим перначем ворога по основі шиї. Він висмикнув зброю з рани із буркотом, поки бій навколо нього на мить затихнув: люди продовжували сахатись назад, але нові вороги налетіли з боків.

Він зробив крок у бік і дозволив фермеру пролетіти повз із вилами наготові, вдаривши того по незахищеній голові, перш ніж відхилити списовий укол від солдата зліва, вгативши наступного противника перначем по грудях. Навколо виявилось стільки ворогів, так наче вони оточували його зі всіх сторін; щосекунди хтось помирав, аж поки юнак вже не міг рухати руками через тиск тіл навколо. Хтось примудрився висмикнути йому булаву з руки, поки натовп придушував зі всіх сторін; два селянина тримали його ліву руку, а третій спробував схопити праву однією рукою, сягаючи іншою до сокири на поясі. Збоку заревів лицар в червоній лівреї, піднявши над головою могутню сокиру, маючи намір добити його, але Джоффрі потягнув праву руку на себе, дозволяючи бойовій сокирі відрубати кінцівку тому фермеру замість своєї. Він використав звільнену руку, щоб вгатити залізним кулаком по кольчужному каптуру одного з селян зліва, вивільняючи ліву руку, перш ніж використати другого ополченця як живий щит від навскісного замаху, котрий, він це знав, от-от прилетить. Селянин заверещав, коли сокира Червоного лицаря загрузла в його тілі; Джоффрі використав те прикриття, щоб зблизитись із лицарем, та заревів від люті. Він запізніло зрозумів, що залишився голіруч, тож просто зірвав шолома в лицаря з голови і одразу почав душити Червоного лицаря з Веселкової варти, аж враз усвідомив, що цей спросіб вбивства займе забагато часу.

\- ДЕ РЕНЛІ?! - заволав він прямо в буряково-багряне обличчя сера Робара Ройса. Дядько мав бути десь поблизу, Веселкові вартові ніколи не віддалялись від свого пана. Ця думка поновила сили хлопця, і він продовжив стискати шию, важко дихаючи, поки гамір битви дивно затихав навколо нього.

Удар списом перебив йому дух, коли він вгатив кулаком по зубам молодому лицарю, і юнак обернувся, щоб викрутити списа з рук хороброго селянина, котрий атакував його. Він заревів, коли селянин не відпустив зброю, натомість підлетів прямо до джоффиного броньованого кулака. Юнак збив його на землю скривавленою купою, поки Ройс, що отримав несподівану паузу, намагався оголити свого меча. Джоффрі зловив передбачуваний удар сталевим наручем і знову вгатив його кулаком, безслівно ревучи із кожним наступним ударом, поки лупив лицаря по обличчі. Майже всі навколишні вороги відступили назад, і Джоффрі бив лицаря обома руками; дві сталеві рукавиці змінювали одна одну по цілі в серії нещадних ударів, що продовжували лупили лицаря, коли той заточився назад. Окремі крики злились в одне суцільне ревіння, поки він прискорював швидкість ударів і зненацька підняв напівмертвого покаліченого лицаря догори; адреналін та справжній транс берсеркера подвоїли його силу, коли юнак заревів на всі легені і вгатив одним із своїх загострених рогів ворогу прямо в шию. Сер Робар захлинувся кров'ю, коли Джоффрі витягнув скривавлений ріг з рани і ще раз закричав, з силою жбурнувши тіло об землю. Броньований воїн розпластався в багнюці, раз чи два сіпнувся, перш ніж застигнути нерухомо.

Дощ змивав кров з обладунку, в черговий раз, але юнак й досі відчував липкі _потоки_, що стікали вниз по латах, коли озирався навколо; перелякані лорди та лицарі вже почали розмахувати своєю зброєю, коли він нарешті знайшов свою здобич.

\- Ренлі! - вигукнув він з полегшенням, приємно здивований видом свого несправжнього дядька, злегка пораненої Брієнни та сера Лораса, що стояв без шолома, захищаючи свого пана. Як це було загальноприйнятним у вестероському способі ведення війни, зараз бійці з обидвох сторін більше озирались, ніж насправді бились між собою, очікуючи на вирішальну дуель чемпіонів коло себе.

Вони очікують на видовище? Джоффрі зараз покаже їм таке видовище...

_Кривава вистава_, прошепотів червоний голос у вусі, відволікаючи увагу та нормалізуючи кровообіг; його тіло, здається, почало жити власним життям, кожен крок ставав ретельно вивіреним і гармонійним з рештою рухів.

\- Що ж , племіннику, здається ти знайшов мене, - відізвався Ренлі улесливим голосом, від якого раніше лорди заспокоювались, а леді вкривались багрянцем; голосом, призначеним для керування бенкетами та вмовлянням вишуканими словами. Голос не звучав наляканим, але обличчя його власника зраджувало те враження. - Здається в останні дні в королівствах розвелось аж забагато Ланністерів, чи...

\- ШТОРМОВІ ЛОРДИ! - проревів Джоффрі, ігноруючи співрозмовника, озираючись до настрашених лордів та лицарів. - _Це_ ваш прославлений _король?!_ Ви вибрали цього чоловіка, щоб він вів вперед Сім Королівств?! - він кинув їм виклик, крокуючи до них; клята вага оленячих рогів змушувала його почуватись велетнем, - Вбраного в лестощі та шляхетність?! Красномовного жевжика?! - заревів він до них, коли Брієнна заволала від гніву і рвонула вперед, низько тримаючи меча-півторака, спробувавши заколоти його. Джоффрі буркнув, відскочивши набік, меч лише сковзнув вздовж обладунку, і він зробив рух, вдаряючи її кулаком в забрало. Проте вона пригнулась і стусанула його плечем по інерції, відкидуючи подалі.

Джоффрі викрутив алебарду з заціпенілих рук якогось вояка, крутанув її в низьку захисну стійку, як Брієнна атакувала знову, не даючи йому ані миті перевести дух. Вона кричала, намагаючись розрубати його навпіл зверху до низу, голова алебарди ледве зупинила той замах, перш ніж вона зменшила відстань і вгатила броньоване коліно йому в нагрудник на рівні шлунку.

\- Вбий його, Брієнно! - заволав Ренлі, злегка порухавшись назад та вперед, міняючи положення долонь на руків'ї дворучника. Лорас розривався між бажанням приєднатись до бою та не бажав полишати Ренлі без захисту. Вона перейшла до виконання його наказу, схопившись лівою рукою за середину меча в напівмечевому хваті, і нанесла потужний укол, котрий мало не пробив джоффрину нагрудну пластину, змусивши його видихнути повітря; юнак аж заточився назад. Вона виявилась вродженим воїном...

Але недосвідченим. Надзвичайно недосвідченим.

Джоффрі відхилив ідеальний нижній укол, і коли вона рушила,намагаючись зупинитись, він стрибнув вперед, пробуючи вгатити вістря алебарди їй під забрало. Жінка ледь встигла відхилити голову назад, але тоді Джоффрі потягнув на себе зі всієї сили, зловивши її виступом сокири за шийний горжет, і скинув її на землю. Він застрибнув їй на спину і наніс чистий добиваючий удар, колючи алебардою в те саме місце; вістря вийшло їй через горлянку.

Ренлі аж позеленів, швидко моргаючи, а сер Лорас спокійно дихав, стоячи біля свого пана, тримаючи напоготові меча та щита. - Досить, небоже! Ми здаємо...

Юнак заревів, заглушаючи ренліний голос сильніше, ніж гуркіт дощу: - І це ваш король?! Котрий жартує та белькоче, коли навколо його шиї стискається сталеве кільце?! - заволав він прямо в обличчя найближчому ополченцю; той чоловік заточився назад, різко моргаючи. Джоффрі рушив до інших двох, не відводячи погляду від облич глядачів. Він вже робив колись щось подібне, біля пшеничних полів в річкових землях, багато років тому. Проте сьогодні на кону стояла значно більша мета, мета показати їм всім, що його лють - то справжня сила.

\- Ви, хто бився пліч-о-пліч та спливав кров'ю разом з моїм батьком на Тризубі, ви, хто зрадив пам'ять про свого пана, коли його тіло ще не встигло _охолонути... це ось цим чоловіком ви бажаєте замінити сина свого короля?!_ \- закричав він, крокуючи вздовж лінії солдат, майже притул наблизившись до них; жоден з присутніх не простягнув свою зброю і не ризикнув загрожувати його життю. _Провина_, прошепотів голос примарної Санси. Провина та сором, що придушать штормових лордів, зробивши їх покірними, після такого залякування. На цей момент бій вже припинився, гвардійці почали з'являтись поміж змучених та брудних лордів Простору та Штормових земель.

\- Захищайся! - заревів король, зненацька кидаючись на сера Лораса; алебарда літала в його руках, коли він петляв наліво та направо під час того навіженого бігу. Він втопив вістря алебарди в плечі ворога, лицар заволав від болю, перш ніж його меч болюче лизнув джоффриного наруча. Гвардійці вже пробивались в передні ряди, приєднуючись до споглядання небаченого видовища, скупчуючись на одній половині кола глядачів. Кілька секунд по тому вони почали вдаряти тупими кінцями ратищ по землі, створюючи крещендо звуків, котре змушувало джоффрину кров в жилах бриніти наче струну, ігноруючи холодний дощ, що промочив його до самих кісток.

Лорас відступив, вивільняючи алебарду зі свого плеча, і Джоффрі дозволив йому відійти подалі, одночасно знімаючи шолом з голови. Він відкрутив ті сталево-бронзові роги, урухомивши хитрий механізм, що прикріплював їх докупи, і викинув шолом у багно.

\- Штормоземці! - вигукнув він та сплюнув; слина змішалась з дощем, коли він атакував противника із рогами в кожній руці, одночасно; рухи розмивались від швидкості, поки він бив по серу Лорасу тупими кінцями рогів, раз, двічі, тричі, використовуючи їх як молоти. Ворог не був готовий до того, що Джоффрі зробив після того; юнак копнув лицаря, збиваючи з ніг, перш ніж стрибнути на Ренлі із верхнім замахом. Заскочений зненацька дядько заточився назад під шквалом ударів, відчайдушно блокуючи замахи.

Хоч яким би й був він вмілим оратором, та Ренлі не був справжнім воїном. Крізь два проколи в обладунку тепер виднілась скривавлена плоть, на передпліччі та на грудях.

\- Ренлі! Відійди! - закричав сер Лорас, жбурляючи щита на землю, і взявся за меч двома руками. Він мав репутацію досвідченого бійця, але це нічого не вартувало, бо джоффрина атака на Ренлі перетворила просторянина на берсерка. Лицар Квітів заревів, женучи вперед як навіжений, і Джофрі обернувся якраз вчасно, щоб зловити меча одним рогом, безпечно відхиляючи рух леза.

Він вгатив іншого рога Лорасу прямо в очницю, використовуючи силу інерції ворога для посилення ефекту. Лицар-Тирелл зашпортався, пролетів повз нього і зачепив ренліне плече мечем, перш ніж впасти на землю в диких судомах, коли чергова громовиця розколола небо над ними.

Ренлі безсловесно застогнав, кинув меча на землю і впав на коліна біля вбитого, тремтливими руками рвучи на клапті коштовний шовк, що виднівся з-під його зеленого обладунку, в безнадійній спробі спинити кровотечу перев'язкою. - Лорасе! _Лорасе!_ \- закричав він, та той крик потонув в ритмічному гуркоті алебард, що гриміли об землю. Джоффрі почувався сюрреалістично, крокуючи до Ренлі, одночасно викинувши інший ріг додолу.

\- ШТОРМОЗЕМЦІ! Сини грому та бурі! - проревів він, хапаючи змарніле тіло Ренлі, та потягнув його подалі від мертвого Лораса; сльози текли обличчям дядька, змішуючись із дощем. Юнак тягнув його, міцно вхопивши за шию ззаду, підняв погляд до зблідлих лордів та лицарів, що купчились по один бік чималого кола глядачів. Їхні руки побіліли, так сильно вони стискали свою зброю.

\- _Цей_ чоловік! Котрий навіть не може стримати _власне військо від братовбивства_, цей чоловік _поведе_ за собою _ройнарів, андалів_ та _перших людей?!_ \- запитав він в них, жбурляючи Ренлі на землю їм під ноги, розбризкуючи багно на всі боки.

Їм всім відійняло мову. Бліді обличчя відводили погляди...

Ця тиша сказала Джоффрі все, що він бажав почути.

\- Кров і Багно, Ренлі, - видихнув він, - Це те, про що мовчать всі ті пісні, - сказав він низьким тоном, його голос лунав дивним відлунням посеред того відкритого простору.

Юнак дивився на лордів та лицарів, повільно дихаючи, відчуваючи пориви вітру обличчям; шторм здував дощ набік, гупотіння тисяч алебард по багнюці майже заглушувало грім у небі, блискавки розколювали небеса на віддалі. Він стояв беззбройний на відстані простягнутої руки від лордів, котрі ще вчора намагались за всяку силу вбити його.

Король важко дихав, не відводячи погляду, виструнчивши спину як дошку; обладунок скрипів при кожному подиху. Він кидав їм виклик своїм поглядом, _вимагав_ в них піти в бій проти нього, _благав_ їх зробити так.

Він почувався могутнім, вдивляючись їм всім в очі. Відчував давно призабуте почуття, востяннє відчуте тоді, коли юнак скинув віхта вниз через бійницю Фортеці Світанку. Хай простять його Старі боги, він почувався, наче міг би прямо зараз вбити кожного з них голіруч, якби захотів того.

\- ШТОРМОВИЙ КОРОЛЬ!**** - раптово проревів один із штормоземських лордів, його голос чітко прорізався над гуркотом алебард та громовицями в небі.

\- Штормовий король! - заволав інший, десь за півсекунди, - Нам - Лють! - підхопив ще інший родове гасло Баратеонів. - Лють! - кричали вони. - ЛЮТЬ! - ревіло навколо.

\- Штормовий король! Штормовий король! Штормовий король! ШТОРМОВИЙ КОРОЛЬ! ШТОРМОВИЙ КОРОЛЬ! ШТОРМОВИЙ КОРОЛЬ! - повторювали вони, не від радості чи відчуття слави, але у визнанні. То було виправдання за провину, благання про милість... але одночасно і відкритим визнанням. Наче щось первісне кричало разом з ними, поклик давно призабутих часів. Згода на спадщину Оріса Баратеона та Дюррандонів, котрі так довго правили ними, багато віків тому.

\- ШТОРМОВИЙ КОРОЛЬ! - ревіли вони, здіймаючи мечі та булави в небо, вигукуючи слова клятви, котру не було чутно з часів Завоювання; просторянські лорди ставали на коліна, намагаючись уникнути його погляду.

\- ШТОРМОВИЙ КОРОЛЬ! - вони вітали свого сюзерена, поки павутиння блискавиць розповзалось небесами, і грім заглушив той клич.

* * *

_* (від перекл.) Ночепісня - родовий замок дому Каронів, штормоземців, на південно-західному кордоні Штомових земель; на кордоні з Дорном та Простором._

_** (від перекл.) Гарлан __"Галантний" __Тирелл - другий син Мейса Тирелла і старший брат Лораса та Маргері._

_*** (від перекл.) Мабуть варто нагадати, що у Вестеросі слово "сер" практично є синонімом слова "лицар" - так титуловали воїна, що проказав обітниці перед богами та своїм паном і відстояв всеношну службу у Септі, тобто "сер" обов'язково поклоняється Седмиці, без винятків. Так як не всі мешканці континенту поділяють віру в Седмицю (півничани, наприклад, переважно моляться Старим богам, а залізняки своєму Потоплому богу) - то й не всі лицарі в нашому звичному розумінні є лицарями з точки зору вестеросців, хоча всі вони поділяють однаковий стиль бою, подібні обладунки та зброю._

_Наприклад, Сер Джорах Мормонт, та сер Родрік Кассель є винятками серед півничан - адже вони отримали помазання в лицарі, і відповідно покинули батьківську релігію._

_**** (від перекл.) Штормовий король - титул королів Штормових земель перед завоюванням Таграрієнів. Останній штормовий король, Аргілак Дюррандон, загинув від руки Оріса Баратеона, брата-байстрюка Ейгона Таргарієна; Оріс взяв дочку Аргілака собі за дружину, тож всі Баратеони були прямими потомками тієї прадавньої династії. Також штормовим королем, незалежним від держави Таргарієнів, проголосив сам себе Ліонель Баратеон, прадід Роберта, коли вирішив відновити незалежність свого королівства через образу честі ( бо коронний принц Дункан Таргарієн свавільно розірвав заручини з донькою Ліонеля), але те повстання майже одразу придушили._


	61. Розділ 49: Магнар

**Розділ 49: Магнар.**

**1  
**

\- Але це все, ваша милосте, вона взагалі нічого не заплатила! - лементував купець, очевидно невдоволений тим, як швачка різко захитала головою.

Жінка ще раз похитала головою, дивлячись на Сансу: - Якби той одяг був ще б на дрібку більш зношений, то звідти б і миші повистрибували! Ви казали, що...

\- Закрий пельку, брехлива шльондро! - чолов'яга різко перебив її, - Я таки переконаюсь, щоб тебе за це відшмагали! Закарбуй собі на...

\- ТИША! - проревів сер Баррістан, отримавши косий погляд від Санси; Тронна зала потонула в благословенній тиші, що надало дівчині можливість подумати.

Санса глибоко вдихнула, відкидуючись на спинку того клятого кутастого крісла, та зручніше вмостилась на жовто-червоному плащі, на котрому сиділа. - Пане Тобіасе, - почала вона спокійно, неквапно роздивляючись прохача з ніг до голови, - Лише Корона та наділений довірою майстер-над-законами мають право карати мешканців цього міста. Наскільки я пам'ятаю, останній зараз відкрито бунтує проти Корони, а власне Корона... що ж, це ви щойно проголосили своє право на Залізний Трон, пане Тобіасе? - запитала вона звичним тоном, котрим могла б поцікавитись, що саме він полюбляє їсти на сніданок - шинку чи сир.

Чолов'яга незграбно проковтнув слину, озираючись Тронною залою до половини центурії королівських гвардійців, що нерухомо стояли в шерензі, обличчями до рядів людей, що очікували на свою чергу в аудієнції. - Ах, ні, ваша милосте, - забубнів він.

\- Чудово. Тому що таке карається значно, значно суворіше, ніж звичним шмаганням, пане Тобіасе, - мовила вона, дивлячись купцю прямо в очі, - Так, здається я вже почула він вас на рахунок якості тканини, але ще не бачила її своїми очима. Чи у вас є зразок? - запитала дівчина, переводячи погляд на швачку, котра миттєво знітилась.

\- Б-боюсь, що ні, моя пані...

\- Ти маєш звертатись до королеви Семи Королівств, як до "вашої милості" чи "моєї королеви", - її перебив сер Баррістан гучним голосом.

\- Ваша милосте... якщо дозволите... - незручно запитав купець, порушивши короткотривалу тишу, переминаючи долоні.

\- Так, пане Тобіасе? - запитала вона.

\- Я можу впізнати свій товар будь-де... та намітка в неї на голові пошита з моєї тканини, - сказав він безнадійно.

Вона знову перевела погляд на швачку: - Це правда, що він каже? - запитала вона.

\- Звичайно ж н... - та затнулась під тиском сансиного погляду, через силу щось проковтнула і кивнула, - Так, - кивнула вона знову.

\- Сер Баррістан, - дівчина попрохала в королівського вартового.

Закутий в біле лицар впевнено рушив до швачки, незвично обережно взяв той головний убір, перш ніж повернутись назад, піднявшись сходами до трону. Люди, що очікували на аудієнцію, зашепотіли між собою, коли Санса взяла намітку і оглянула тканину, роздивляючись її проти яскравого світла з великого вікна.

\- Виглядає досить поношеною, проте не критично... недбала обробка після збору врожаю волокна, та це й не дивно... - сказала вона вголос, повертаючи річ серу Баррістану, - Очевидно довго не прослужить, але це й так очевидно, враховуючи низьку ціну, котру ти заплатила за це, - звернулась вона до швачки, перш ніж легко кивнули, - Тобі варто оплатити повну вартість, плюс ще половину від того поверх, через затримку та гаяння часу пана Тобіаса, - проголосила королева, обертаючись до усміхненого купця, та нахмурилась, - Тобто вартувало б оплатити, якби цей пан не прийняв свавільні міри і не розтрощив двері твоєї майстерні в намаганні забрати товар назад, - додала вона похмуро, розпинаючи чолов'ягу словесно.

\- Так що я не бачу потреби в подальшому вимаганні компенсації з обидвох сторін, адже ви взаємно причинили грошові втрати один одній, приблизно однакові по вартості. В майбутньому я маю надію, що їхні прохачі з подібними справами не тринькатимуть час Корони, а натомість шукатимуть правосуддя в Королівському Комерційному Суді, або ще краще, шукатимуть істини в Королівській Палаті Мір та Ваг, де отримають поради щодо якості та звичних ринкових цін... перш ніж піддатись спокусі на підозріло вигідну угоду, - прогосила вона.

Найближчі до неї алебардники тричі вгатили тупими кінцями алебард по підлозі, і королівський герольд повів засмучених позивачів до виходу з зали, коли ті незграбно вклонились на прощання.

Сер Баррістан косо поглянув на неї, і Санса майже непомітно кивнула. - На сьогодні суд закінчив свою роботу! - вигукнув лицар, - Всі прохачі із червоними пропусками матимуть перевагу в черзі завтра зранку. Якщо ваш пропуск іншого кольору, приходьте після обіду, - наголосив він жорстко; в голосі вартового чулись нотки розчарування.

Санса підвелась, коли зала спорожніла, глибоко вдихнула і поправила зачіску. Вона вдягнула маленьку корону і рушила вниз сходами, відганяючи жестом заспаного королівського герольда.

\- Пробачте, моя королево, я не знаю, як вони прослизнули через ці двері! Я...

\- Не переймайся, Кірте, - вона вдавано насварила його, коли сер Баррістан приєднався до неї збоку, - Просто переконайся, щоб в майбутньому такого не було. В добі просто не достатньо годин, щоб розглянути всі ті позови, тому витрачання важливого часу на справи, що можуть бути розглянуті судами нижчої ланки, просто нівелює всю цю затію із розділенням правосуду, - терпляче пояснювала вона.

\- Звичайно, моя королево, такого більше не станеться, - вибачився той, раз за разом киваючи головою.

\- Маю на це надію, - сказала вона, перш ніж піти із зали через бічні двері, вітаючи Міру посмішкою, - І давно ти спостерігаєш? - запитала королева.

\- З півгодини, не знаю, як ти можеш витримувати цілий ранок, просто сидячи на місці, - зачудова відповіла дівчина, крокуючи біля неї; сер Баррістан йшов за ними на крок позаду.

\- Не повіриш, але я й саме не знаю, - зітхнула Санса, так наче все виснаження, що вона приховувала під час аудієнції, раптово напалилось одразу, тож вона на мить зупинилась, спершись на стіну коридору.

\- Мабуть тобі вартувало б трохи порухатись, розім'яти м'язи, - скупо мовила Міра.

Санса подивилась на неї із зростаючою посмішкою, та обернулась до вартового: - Що ви на це скажете, сер Баррістан? Не проти невеличкого спарингу? - запитала вона, обдаровуючи лицаря найбільш королівським поглядом зі всіх.

Сер Баррістан схилив голову із напівширим буркотом: - Як забажаєте, ваша милосте, - мовив він із вимушеною посмішкою.

**2  
**

Ритмічне клацання списа по турнірній сталі сприймалось сансиним розумом наче дар від самих богів. Після обтяжливих годин судових справ, що продовжились місцевою політикою та одночасним вирішенням з півдесятка різноманітних інтриг... проста реальність хорошого бою відчувалась як розкіш, котру варто було цінувати та насолоджуватись кожною секундою.

Сер Баррістан виявився винятково вмілим вчителем, і вона й гадки не мала, чому Джоффрі так ніколи й не звертався до лицаря на рахунок тренувань в своїх перших життях. Він обмежував власний рівень лише трішки вище за її власний, показуючи себе як ідеального опонента, котрий постійно випереджав її на крок вперед, якраз достатньо, щоб вичавити останні краплі поту та вмінь з її тіла, перш ніж впевнено перемогти, виснаживши достатньо, щоб дівчина була змушена відкласти продовження тренувань на наступний день.

Вона підтримувала форму та набувала нових сил, займаючись так часто, як тільки могла, в основному використовуючи це для зняття стресу від тягаря правління, і що ще гірше, від тягаря правління без присутності Джоффрі. Дівчина відбила мечевий удар і крутанула списом під ним, обертаючи ратище, щоб поцілити серу Баррістану в стегно, але він без особливих зусиль ухилився вбік та зменшив відстань, зачепивши її руків'ям меча.

\- Тримайте дистанцію, ваша милосте. Кожен списник, що досі дихає, вивчив напам'ять цю істину, - повчав він неквапно, коли вона відійшла, поправляючи тренувальний шолом, що прикривав частину її волосся, котре так лише очікувало на можливість виборсатись назовні.

\- Я вже й сама ледве дихаю, - відповіла вона у відповідь, кидаючись на нього із коротким криком, маючи намір в стрибку вцілити старому прямо в груди. Він зміг закритись своїм щитом, спробував рубанути мечем по спису, перш ніж Санса потягнула зброю назад, готуючись до наступного уколу. Вона встигла першою, двічі вколола його в захищені щитом груди, відволікаючи від справжнього наміру вдарити по гомілці. Вартовий не купився на цей трюк та пішов в наступ, відбивши мечем рук списа набік. Вона відступила, вдаряючи списом по землі та захищаючи цим рухом стегно від мечевого замаху, перш ніж використати списа як опору… Санса перенесла всю вагу тіла на списа і вдарила що щиту обома ногами.

Старий заточився назад, коли вона приземлилась в напівприсяді і рвонула до нього, вивільнивши шквал легких ударів, щоб не дати вартовому прийти до тями. – Іноді мене бентежить питання, де ви вивчили таку техніку бою, моя королево, - сказав він, відбивши її атаку координованими ударами меча та щита.

\- Мій чоловік володіє різноманітними талантами, - вона нахабно відповіла в перерві між подихами, але сер Баррістав вже й сам перейшов у наступ. Цього разу він фехтував на повну силу; Санса зробила блок проти замаху, що так і не прилетів, натомість отримала болючий удар по передпліччі.

\- Зараховано, - пробурмотіла вона.

\- Ти все одно можеш продовжувати бій із однією рукою! Ще принаймні з десять секунд! – вигукнула Міра з-за огорожі.

\- Одного разу я був свідком, як один чоловік протримався десь із півхвилини, - додав сер Баррістан; його обличчя скривилось в задумливій, повній спогадів гримасі.

\- Ну, я не зможу стільки, - буркнула Санса, знімаючи тренувального шолома, і сіла на стілець біля огорожі, розвернувшись, щоб оглянути присутніх на головному подвір'ї, що витріщались на тренувальний майданчик; слуги та вартові дивно дивились на неї. – Це через мене чи може то якийсь чаклун заморозив час? – запитала вона вголос.

Глядачі одразу повернулись до виконання попередніх обов'язків, ведення перерваних розмов та інших занять, наче якесь закляття було зняте з них.

\- Здається той чаклун тебе злякався, - сказала Міра, підходячи ближче; вона оперлась на огорожу зразу біля неї.

\- Я скажу кілька слів центуріону, - сер Баррістан неначе вибачався, похмуро знімаючи з себе тренувальні лати.

\- Не переймайтесь, мені байдуже на їхні перешіптування, - сказала йому Санса, а Міра щось прогуділа.

\- Як на рахунок спарингу? – запитала діва-Рід.

\- Майданчик весь твій, - відповіла Санса, піднімаючи руку.

\- Ти знаєш, як я ненавиджу це подвір'я, - заперечила та.

\- Гаразд, - буркнула Санса, - Сер Баррістан, йдіть вмийтесь та відпочиньте, ми будемо в цілковитій безпеці у Божегаї, - звернулась вона до вартового.

\- Як забажаєте, ваша милосте, - відповів він із ідеальним поклоном, звично нахмурившись в адресу Міри, котра із щасливим виразом пішла за своїм тризубом.

**2  
**

Сутичка з Мірою була значно легшою за попередній бій, вона більш нагадувала розмову із смішками, хоча мала й показала їй декілька брудних трюків, котрими славились кранножани в ужитку древкової зброї. То був звичний спосіб для їхніх розмов, адже Міра не мала стільки ж терпцю, як Вілла чи Талія, щоб шепотіти на вушко щодо справ в столиці чи просто щебетати якісь дурниці, щоб відігнати набридливу нудьгу, котра, здається, пронизувала наскрізь більшість дрібних інтриг мешканців Королівської Гавані. Невеличкі, проте постійно зростаючі в розмірі суди, котрі вона заснувала, були створені по прикладу Вищої торгової ради Браавосу, що займались вирішенням тисяч суперечок, які щодня виникали в Місті-посеред-Лагуни.

Вестеростьке правосуддя було значно менш розвинутим за браавосійське, що одночасно було й прокляттям, й благословінням. Вона мала більш-менш вільні руки, щоб мати змогу заснувати нову інстанцію, що виявилось божим даром у полегшенні тягаря відповідальності посеред системи, що базувалась виключно на ручному керуванні невеликої купки дворян. З іншого боку, особисті звернення про правосуд до Корони були стародавньої прерогативою та джерелом гордості для столичного люду, і прибрати цю традицію видавалось нерозумним. Вона через силу розплутувала пекельно складний клубок із делегацій, ефективності присуду та легітимності, що вже почало впливати на ведення її інших схем, та й відбивалось на психіці. Батько допомагав в міру своїх можливостей, але нагальні обов'язки змусили його рушити подалі від столиці для переговорів з річковими лордами, що рухались повз Королівську Гавань до Бронзової Брами.

На щастя Міра допомагала, чим могла. В основному викладаючись на повну в намаганні вгатити тризуба їй прямо в живіт… що видавалось кращою перспективою за спроби Ліри, якщо подумати. Принаймні Міра не намагалась розтрощити черепа своїй королеві.

\- Уфф… - Санса задихнулась, коли затуплений тризуб врізався їй в слабо захищений живіт, відкидуючи її назад. Леді загавкала зі свого лігва між коренями чар дерева, наче розчаровано від незграбних Саниних рухів. Вона знову нишпорила в Королівському лісі, Санса була певна, але ніхто не міг би цього сказати, адже розкішне хутро лютововчиці аж сяяло чистотою під променями післяполуденного сонця.

\- Ти знову відволіклась, - нахабно зауважила Міра, ухиляючись від саниного уколу, та схопила спис в замок своїм тризубом, полишаючи дівчину незахищеною від швидкого копняка.

Санса зітхнула, словесно захищаючись, - Державні справи, - пожалілась вона, - Десь за годину на мене чекатиме Тиріон. Додаткові клопоти, - додала вона, перш ніж нагородити Леді обвинувачувальним поглядом. Лютововчиця виглядала невинною, наче свіжовипавший сніг, та потягнулась в своєму невеликому гнізді, наче цуценя.

Враховуючи те, що тварина виросла більшою за будь-яку собаку в Королівських землях, то те видовище було досить смішним… для чого, як Санса припускала, вовчиця й поводила себе таким чином.

\- Принаймні ти хоча б не витаєш в думках про свого коханого, - останні слова Міра вимовила нечітко, майже пробубнівши їх, перш ніж дурнувато посміхнутись на всі зуби.

\- О, то тепер ти бажаєш поговорити про це? – Санса підвела брови, наносячи удар, негайно відбитий контрударом, - Свій свояка бачить здалеку. І я це розумію, справді. Хоч й Джон і є моїм єдинокровним братом, та я не сліпа, - сказала вона з широкою посмішкою.

\- Я… що… що?! – Міра майже безсловесно заперечувала, одночасно відбиваючи удар за ударом своїм тризубом.

\- Я зрозуміла, Міро! Тобі подобаються мовчазні парубки, і ти просто бажаєш нагородити його палким поцілунком, щоб позбавити тієї похмурості, - вона пояснила, одночасно продовживши атаку.

\- Що… САНСО! – заверещала Міра, густо зашарівшись; спис майже без опору пройшов крізь її блок, вціливши дівчині в коліно.

\- А-а-ай! – зойкнула Міра, кульгаючи назад, - Це нечесно! Абсолютно нечесно! – пожалілась вона в проміжках поміж нестримним, істеричним реготом.

\- Такий непорушний, але одночасно й таким м'який! Два в одному! – сказала Санса, намагаючись стримати сміх, коли Міра прикрила рота обома долонями, пожбуривши тризуб на землю, - Той, що хмуриться від непевності, перш ніж нарешті вирішить відкласти набік свої обов'язки, - останні слова вона промовила, імітуючи низький чоловічий голос лицаря, - І дозволить самому собі зануритись в те дивний та заборонений стан, що зветься щастям… - промовила вона врочисто, перш ніж затнутись, бо Міра прямо благала її зупинитись, регочучи як навіжена. Проте Санса безжально продовжила: - Він бореться із власною совістю, коли перестає страждати хоч на хвильку, і врешті наважується відкинути свою величну мету заради… - дівчина затнулась ще раз, коли її фрейліна набрала повні легені повітря.

\- Заради жалюгідного швидкого поцілунку! – пирхнула Міра, перш ніж захлинутись високим, схожим на писк, реготом. Санса також засміялась з того всього. Вони сіли разом, біля коренів чар дерева, притулившись одна до одної, відсапуючись від приступів хихотіння, що час від часу поверталось без причини.

Решту тієї години дівчата провели ось так, теревенячи про все потрохи, жартуючи про "отих похмурих", а пізніше обговорили бажані подальші кроки для Ліри Мормонт.

Пес навіть не підозрював, хто полює на нього.

\- Вона насправді чудова, - ліниво промовила Міра після останньої паузи в розмові, згодовуючи Леді шматок шинки, що лежала в кошику, котрого вони принесли до боже гаю. Лютововчиця делікатно понюхала дарунок, перш ніж проковтнути його одним ковтком, і почухала голову об мірину руку, так наче відповіла справді з королівською гідністю, а тоді опустилась на землю.

\- Так і є, - погодилась Санса, посміхаючись до своєї сіро-біло вихованки.

\- Маю на увазі, що не тільки вона. Адже всі твої брати та сестра також мають своїх, - пояснила Міра, - І всі вони такі слухняні і так схожі на своїх господарів, - додала дівчина.

\- Привид є єдиною живою істотою, що може розвеселити Джона, - жваво зауважила Санса.

Міра знову зашарілась і кашлянула: - Ага… хіба це не дивно? Цей звір також присутній на вашому родовому гербі, отже мав мати особливе значення для прадавніх Старків… - продовжила вона.

Санса злегка набурмосилась, вловивши шлях, котрим Міра намагалась вести розмову. То була тема, котру та рідко порушувала, проте коли таке траплялось, то дівчина завжди підступала з обережністю, і досить наполегливо.

\- Міро, ти вже тупцюєш навколо того питання ще з дня, коли ми зустрілись біля Рову Кейлін, - королева вирішила взяти бика за роги, - Чому б тобі не сказати прямо те, що бажаєш сказати? – запитала вона.

Міру наче заціпило на місці, як перелякану оленицю. Вона мовчки порухала щелепами, наче пересилюючи себе, щоб відповісти.

\- Ну ж бо, Міро, скажи все як є! - вигукнула Санса, потаємно хвилюючись через те, чому дівчина так довго перебувала в такому стані. Вона посміхнулась: - Або я розкажу Джейні все про той болісно короткий та поспішний поцілунок, котрим мій звихнутий на честі брат нагородив тебе, перш ніж рушити на війну за славою! - вона тріумфально закінчила погрозу, вирішивши зайти з іншого боку.

\- Не посмієш! - вихопилось в Міри проти її бажання.

\- Такий напружений! Так наче він зробив найстрашніший гріх в очах Старих та Нових богів! Я не чула, що саме він тобі сказав, але я певна, що це звучало на кшталт такого "Проживи життя на повну, якщо я загину, не чекай на мене", - Санса насолоджувалась тими словами, так наче вони були справжнім делікатесом, - Джейні мабуть миттєво розтане і розтечеться калюжею по всьому подвір'ю! Я ду...

\- Я вважаю, що ти - варг! - раптово пискнула Міра, перебивши сансині слова.

\- Я... зажди, що? - запитала дівчина, миттєво нахмурюючись; Леді також повернула голову до них, дивлячись прямо на Міру.

\- Варг, перевертень, хтось, хто може проникати в свідомість інших живих істот і відчувати те, що вони самі відчувають, навіть керувати ними, якщо ти достатньо сильна, - пояснила та через силу.

Санса просто дивилась на неї десь із секунду, перш ніж вибухнути реготом, хитаючи головою з того дотепного жарту. Вона замовкла, коли усвідомила, що Міра сказала це серйозно.

\- Ти ж не маєш на увазі... - почала вона шоковано.

\- Саме так! Батько має власні підозри, і твоє запрошення було ідеальним приводом, щоб переконатись особисто...

\- То ти шпигуєш за мною? - ошелешено запитала Санса.

\- Аж ніяк! Ми служимо Старкам, і якщо є щось, в чому ти можеш бути певна, Сансо, так це те, що ми завжди служимо королям та королевам Півночі, - вигукнула та раптово; несподівана, залізна впевненість в її голосі переконала Сансу більше за десяток вибачень, зібраних докупи.

Вони замовкли на хвильку, кожна напружено обдумувала сказане, перш ніж Санса підвелась: - Це просто старі північні забобони, Міро, - мовила вона, крокуючи до скрині, що лежала неподалік, щоб заховати списа, - Не знаю, що за байки розповідають у вас там вдома, в Сіроводній Варті, але... - дівчина різко зупинилась, крутанулась на місці і відбила мовчазний укол міриного тризуба своїм списом, бронзові вістря ледь-ледь не зачепили її шкіру.

\- Як ти змогла зупинити мене? - суворо запитала Міра.

Санса гнівливо хитнула головою, відступивши на крок: - Міра! Що ти собі надума...

\- Як ти змогла зупинити мене? - дівчина знову майже викрикнула.

\- Я побачила тебе! А тепер, чому...

\- Дурниці, Сансо! Я вдарила тебе зі спини, ти аж ніяк не могла цього бачити, навіть кутиком ока! - вигукнула та із силою.

\- Я... Міро... я знаю, що я побачила, інакше як би змогла вчасно блокувати удар? - королева запитала фрейліну, так наче та була недоумком, та набурмосилась від власних слів.

\- Ти таки побачила, але не крізь власні очі, - заспокійливо мовила Міра, зупинившись, і поглянула набік. Санса зробили так само, подивившись на стурбовану Леді, що пильно спостерігала за обома зі свого лігва між коренями, досі нерухома як статуя.

\- Я... Ти ж не маєш... - Санса затрясла головою, раз за разом переводячи погляд між Леді та Мірою.

\- Маєш вроджений талант, Сансо, настільки природний, що навіть не усвідомлюєш його існування! Чи було хоч раз так, що ти відчувала дивний зв'язок з Леді? - запитала та поспішно.

\- А, ні, так, але це ж Леді! Звичайно ж ми пов'язані! - Санса спробувала переконати, проте більше саму себе, аніж співнозмовницю.

\- Так, наче ви майже поділяєте думки та емоції? - безжально продовжила Міра, - Чи тобі не сняться сни, в котрих ти є нею? - вона посилила тиск.

\- Я ніко... - вона затнулась, витріщаючись на Міру, рухаючи рукою туди, де, вона це просто знала, щойно підійшла Леді, прямо до неї. Дівчина легенько погладила голову вовчиці, знову і знову, намагаючись втамувати хвилювання; міриний погляд невпинно просвердлював дірки в її власних.

\- Заспокійся, дихай глибше, Сансо, - мовила та, тендітно допомігши подрузі сісти на землю, і сама сіла біля неї навпроти Леді, - Цього не варто боятись, адже Старки стародавніх часів мали певні причини для обрання лютововка своїм родовим гербом. Ти прямо зараз заново відкриваєш спадок свого роду, щось настільки прадавнє, як і гасло твого дому чи сам Вінтерфелл, - вона повільно пояснювала, знову набувши того спокійно-мудрого виразу.

\- Ні, я маю на увазі, так... - бурмотіла Санса, моргаючи, намагаючись втамувати дихання, - Ти маєш рацію, - сказала вона, сфокусувавши зір, і підняла погляд із землі до Міри, - Джоффрі має теорію щодо магічних сил найстаріших вестероських династій. Прибуття Червоної Комети мабуть якось підсилює їхні приховані сили, повертає зі сплячки, так само як із драконами Дейнеріс та чарами чорнокнижників та культистів, - промовила вона швидко; слова вилітали, наче намагаючись перегнати одне одного, і мірин вираз обличчя змінився від співчутливої підтримки до збентеження.

\- Старки вели за собою війська на білих блукачів під час першої Світанкової війни, - мовила Санса, підводячись; в неї волосся на шиї стало дибки, коли вона рушила в довільному напрямі; Міра спробувала встряти в розмову, підводячись також. - Мої предки збудували Стіну, вони правили людьми, дітьми лісу і навіть велетнями, легенди кажуть, що вони й на бій виїжджали верхи на лютововках, - бурмотіла Санса майже несвідомо, повернувши погляд до Міри.

\- Сансо, я... я знаю, що це може налякати, - почала дівчина, підійшовши до королеви, нахмурившись, бо наперед запланова промова вже здавалась непотрібною, - Маю на увазі, що... - вона втратила дар мови від сансиної реакції.

\- Злякати? - запитала Санса у відповідь, дивлячись тій прямо у вічі, - Міро, я була такою дурепою! Звичайно ж я має мати магічний потенціал через старківську спадковість! Це мало б бути неминучим, адже вони змогли перемогти блукачів-розвідників ще в бронзовій добі. Але я ж ніколи й не думала, що я... Що мій зв'язок з Леді... - вона затнулась, обернувшись, і поглянула на свою лютововчицю, - ... може бути результатом повернення прадавнього кровного зв'язку... - тепер вона глибоко дихала, твердо дивлячись на Леді, а вовчиця відповіла тим же; вона відчувала її, навіть не торкаючись, напруживши свідомість в пошуках того надприродного звичного відчуття як ніколи до того, відчуття, що завжди було з нею. Вона вхопилась за нього, стрибнула прямо в нього, відчувши, наче щойно зістрибнула зі стіни Червоного Замку прямо в Чорноводну затоку; її злегка зсудомило.

\- Я ніколи не думала, що цей наший зв'язок... - вона затнулась знову, набурмосившись, - Заради богів, Міро, це ж так очевидно... - прошепотіла вона, продовжуючи дивитись на Леді; її дихання перервалось, коли одне з очей миттєво побіліло.

Міриною шкірою побігли мурахи від трепету, коли Санса й Леді одночасно подивились на неї; одне з сансиних очей було білим, як молоко, коли вона повільно моргнула і почала втрачати рівновагу.

\- Тобі поки що не можна таке робити! Потрібні тренування! - різко вигукнула вона, міцно хапаючи Сансу, перш ніж та встигла впасти на підлогу. Санса захитало головою, наче в тумані, повільно опановуючи себе, та підвелась, Міра й далі міцно тримала її за руки.

\- Навчи мене, - мовила Санса, коли повністю відновила самоконтроль.

\- Я на цьому розуміюсь значно менше, ніж мій батько чи навіть мій брат Йоджен! Всі ми знаємо лише дещицю з тих втрачених знань... - забелькотіла Міра, як Санса сильно стиснула її долоні, сильно, проте не болісно.

\- Міра Рід, навчи мене, - наказала королева; блакитні очі, глибокі, наче зимова буря, пересіклись з міриними; її лютововчиця сиділа збоку, наче мармурова статуя, що вміє моргати, та спокійно дивилась на кранножанку.

Міра відчула щось прадавнє, забуте у віках в її погляді і впала навколішки; напівпризабуті слова Старої мови звучали незвично для її вух.

\- Так, Магнар, - присягнула вона.

* * *

_* (від перекл.) Магнар - слово зі Старої мови перших людей, котрою досі розмовляють за Стіною. Його можна перекласти як "вождь"__; цим титулом плем'я теннів називає свого правителя._


	62. Розділ 50: Виття

**Розділ 50: Виття.  
****  
1**

Сансина прихована тінева війна з Варисом виявилась надзвичайно корисним - та принизливим - досвідом; це було однією з причин, чому той чоловік досі був живим. Окрім слугування своєрідним тренувальним манекеном для Санси - майстер-над-шептунами виявився дуже помічним джерелом знань щодо їхніх радників та навіть сторонніх учасників в цій громадянській війні. Хоча всі його слова й були перемішані із суттєвою часткою брехні, Санса дізналась про Залізні острови за місяць більше, аніж за цілий попередній рік, присвячений планомірним дослідженням... І то був лише один з яскравих прикладів того, яким корисним помічником в керуванні державою виявився Варис.

Звичайно, чим довше він залишався живим – тим небезпечнішим ставав для її та джоффриних планів, але з іншого боку, тим більше були шанси дізнатись про його секретні контакти в Ессосі та конкретно в Пентосі і решті Вільних міст. То була гра на витривалість, щоб побачити, хто з них першим перерве цей взаємно вигідний обмін інформацією, і мабуть саме тому Сансу так приголомшила перша серйозна смерть в Грі Престолів, адже жоден з них здається не був причетним до цього.

Санса зітхнула, відшовхнувши набік сера Баррістана, що спробував вивести її; вона продовжила споглядання нажаханий вираз обличчя Тиріона, що навіки застигло в гримасі болю. Карлик досі перебував в своєму ліжку, а тіло повії-отруйниці аж на диво підозріло лежало в кутку кімнати; білі бульбашки досі пінились біля її рота, хоча смерть настала чимало годин тому, якщо вірити оцінці грандмейстера. Санса знайшла порожню ємність в кишені дівки, і різкий запах дигіталіса красномовно говорив сам про себе, принаймні так проголосив Пицель...

\- Леді, - прошепотіла Санса, і насторожена лютововчиця підійшла до неї впритул. Дівчина заплющила очі, опустивши ємність нижче, та дозволила вихованці понюхати залишок рідини. Пицель раніше показав їй цілу пляшчину з аналогічним зіллям, як зразок, і...

_Ах-х... ідентично,_ подумала вона, розплющивши очі, та зморщила ніс; Леді із цікавістю дивилась на свою господарку.

_Отже це таки й справді дигіталіс, грандмейстер не збрехав... але для чого Серсеї робити так, наче Тиріон помер від серцевого нападу, і одночасно влаштовувати смерть очевидної вбивці в тій самій кімнаті? Ще й використовувати для цього ще більш очевидну отруту?!_ Запитувала вона в себе знову і знову.

\- Сер Баррістан, - покликала вона.

\- Моя королево? – запитав суворий захисник.

\- Замкніть браму Червоного Замку, підніміть по тривозі півничанський гарнізон та заберіть зброю з рук червоноплащників, що несуть службу на брамах та зовнішніх стінах, - наказала вона.

На обличчі вартового читався очевидний конфлікт, коли він подумав, що буде змушений покинути її, та лицар поглянув на сера Мандона Мура та сера Престона Грінфілда; обидва ствердно кивнули. – Так, ваша милосте, - нарешті погодився він.

\- Центуріоне Хольт, - покликала Санса, виходячи з тиріоновох покоїв.

\- Ваша милосте! – вояк вгатив ратищем алебарди по підлозі та виструнчився, вісім алебардників позаду нього повторили його рухи.

\- Зберіть свою центурію всередині Мейгорової Твердині і стійте на чатах, ніхто не має покинути її чи зайти всередину, - наказала королева.

\- Так, ваша милосте! – сказав він, перш ніж розвернувся до своїх людей, та вибухнув шквалом наказів до підлеглих, що різко розбіглись в протилежних напрямках. Санса рушила в справах, в супроводі сера Мандона та сера Престона, котрі тримали долоні на руків'ях мечів. Вона швидко дійшла до септи, зітхнувши від полегшення, коли побачила знайомі силуети Вілли Мандерлі та Спритно-Пальця, що стояли біля вівтаря Невідомого, напівприховані від сторонніх поглядів.

\- Чекайте тут, - наказала вона своєму супроводу; двоє вартових стали обабіч дверей, коли вона рушила до вівтаря. – Вілло, Спритно-Палець. Рада знову вас бачити, - промовила вона швидко.

\- Сансо, - Вілла нервово посміхнулась, а Палець ледь кивнув; кремезна статура юнака відкидала чималу тінь.

\- Отже Серсея? – запитала вона в них.

\- Так, - просто відповіла Вілла, - Ми знали, що вона намагалась отримати вплив серед суддів Комерційного Суду...

\- Радше з мінусовим результатом, мушу зауважити, - прогуркотів Палець.

\- Поки Тиріон не втрутився і абсолютно поламав той невеличкий здобуток, котрий вона змогла отримати поміж меншості суддівства, - закінчила Вілла, кидаючи на Пальця косий погляд.

Санса вилаялась, спершись на статую Старої, що стояла напроти них: - Я ж казала вам обом пильнувати за нею, вона ж просто мусила неадекватно відреагувати після _такої_ поразки, - дівчина напосілась на них.

\- Ми ніколи й _подумати_ не могли, що королева вб'є власного брата! Може вдарить по ньому політично, а чи спробує вигнати зі столиці, але не _труїтиме_ на смерть! - пробурчала Вілла. Дівчина виявилась неоцінимо вагомою помічницею, коли сансині королівські обов'язки вже загрожували поховати молоду королеву під своєю масою; вона слугувала в якості тимчасової майстрині-над-шептунами, котра могла проводити нагляд над активними сансиними схемами, коли королеві бракувало часу. – Принаймні не таким способом, - додала вона, хитаючи головою.

\- І що ж _ви_ дізнались? – запитала Санса в здорованя, що мав лютню на спині.

\- Дівка отримувала платню від Серсеї. Королева влаштувала її та ще п'ятьох інших в заклад Чатай'ї,- прогуркотів бард, розминаючи пальці, що надали йому таку кличку. Оточення просто не розуміло, чому Санса тримає при собі такого нікчемного співця в своєму почті... на це вона зазвичай відповідала, що терпить його не через відсутність голосу, а через небесне вміння гри на улюбленому інструменті. Звичайно ж, м'язисті пальці барда також були дуже помічними в несподіваних нічних бійках.

І ніхто навіть і не підозрював, що незграбний _придворний музика_ служить королеві шпигуном та правою рукою в потаємних інтригах, чи не так? Принаймні, ніхто, окрім самого Павука...

\- Дозвольте здогадатись, все це вказує на Серсею, котра особисто вибрала їх серед ланністерських підданих в Ланіспорті, - буркнула вона.

\- _Не зовсім_, - сказав Палець, - Але все ж її слід майже такий же очевидний, адже задіяний також сержант червоноплащників, котрі, як відомо, у всьому їй підкоряються.

\- Чомусь мене це все не дивує, якщо добре про це все подумати, - мовила Санса, - Адже вона мала вигляд, наче от-от вибухне, коли Тиріон напівжартома пригрозив відіслати її до Кастерлі-на-скелі, подалі від дітей... Він мав би знати, що не варто провокувати таку _імпульсивну_ жінку, - вона затнулась, вперше відчувши удар втрати від смерті Біса. Думка про всю його допомогу із створенням Торгової Компанії та судів, Чорноводних цехів та безлічі інших починань... їй не вистачатиме приязної посмішки чи дружнього жарту після напружливого ранку при дворі...

Вона відкинула ті думки, втамувала непрохані сльози, перш ніж повернутись до нагальної справи: - причини, мотиви та можливості, все сходиться, але й досі щось не _сходиться_. Для чого було труїти отруйницю в тій самій кімнаті? Якби вона просто наказала перерізати горлянку тій дівці і викинути тіло в Чорноводну, то отримала б хоч якесь алібі, - зауважила дівчина.

\- Боюсь, що детальне розслідування займе більше часу, аніж ми маємо зараз, - сказала Вілла, хитаючи головою.

\- Гаразд, ви двоє, продовжуйте пошуки; мені потрібні відповіді, - наказала вона їм та швидко пішла геть з септи.

_Трясця, як же не вистачає Джоффрі_, подумалось примхливо, коли лицарі супроводжували її; невдовзі до них приєдналась Ліра, що очікувала біля дверей. – Будемо трощити черепи? – запитала та із ентузіазмом.

\- Не кожна проблема вимагає удару молотом, - відповіла Санса із задоволеною кривою посмішкою, рвучко крокуючи до Мейгорової Твердині, вже зайнятої гвардійцями, що без бою захопили підйомний міст.

\- І я це чую від жінки, що збирається взяти штурмом твердиню, - додала та жваво, вже тримаючи напоготові щита та булаву.

\- Ану цить, - мовила Санса, перш ніж кивнути центуріону.

\- Хольте, наказую роззброїти червоноплащників, а королівську рідню - помістити під варту. Королеву-мати заарештувати, - вона промовила швидко, не уточнюючи менші деталі. - І будь ласка, якомога менше кровопролиття, - додала вона.

\- Так точно, ваша милосте, - відрізав центуріон, перш ніж розвернутись до п'ятдесяти з гаком вояків. - Увага, гвардійці! Виступаємо, маємо роззброїти червоноплащників, арештувати королеву-мати, а дітей розмістити під наглядом. Фіне, Гавальде, візьмете керування своїми підрозділами! Алебардники в перший ряд! - заволав він.

Невдовзі вони вже марширували Мейгоровою твердинею, і хоча окремі червоноплащниками намагались чинити опір тут і там, та переважна більшість вартових була застана в цілковитій несподіванці і мудро вирішила не опиратись сталевому припливу, що затопив саме серце Червоного Замку.

\- Що це все означає?! - заверещала Серсея, відходячи в кут своєї кімнати, міцно затиснувши в обіймах Томмена та Мірцеллу; малий розплакався, а його сестра навпаки застигла із хоробрим виразом.

\- Тітонько Сансо?! Щ-що коїться?! - заголосила дівчинка з-під серсеїних обійм, коли алебардники розійшлись півколом кімнатою.

Санса вийшла на крок вперед, заспокійливо піднявши руки догори: - Все буде добре, Мірцелло, невдовзі все скінчиться, - вона спробувала заспокоїти малу.

Серсея виглядала розлюченою: - Скінчиться?! Мені варто було б здогадатись, що ти спробуєш провернути _щось подібне_, коли мій син буде далеко, ти, зрадницька _хвойдо!_ \- заверещала вона, знову відступаючи на крок назад, небезпечно близько до вікна.

Санса заплющила очі, Леді понюхала повітря і безпомильно повернула морду до Серсеї. Руки королеви просто смерділи дигіталісом.

_То вона навіть не ризикнула довірити цю справу Пицелю, як обачливо з її боку..._

\- Серсеє Ланністер, вас звинувачено в отруєнні та вбивстві Тиріона Ланністера, майстра-над-монетою Семи Королівств, - проголосила дівчина, нахмурюючись з того, як королева все ближче підходила до вікна, тримаючи дітей залізним хватом. На мить жінку наче заціпило, але вона майже одразу повернула маску люті на обличчя.

\- Брехня та наклеп! Це нікчемна відмовка, щоб приховати старківський заколот! - вона ще встигла вигукнути, перш ніж крізь вікно пролетіла сітка, замотуючи її та дітей в клубок.

Санса зітхнула з полегшенням, коли гвардійці рвучко рушили вперед та вивільнили Ланністерів з путів; вона посміхнулась, коли Міра прослизнула крізь вікно всередину.

\- Це мабуть найдивніший улов у твоєму житті, га? - запитала Санса в діви з роду Рідів, що демонструвала таку широку посмішку, котра швидше б личила коту, що нашкодив.

\- Аж ніяк, моя королево. Аж ніяк, - відповіла та з жалем; обидві дівчини одразу приховали посмішки, коли знову відчули всю вагу цього моменту.

**2**

Батько повернувся невдовзі по тому, як тільки новини досягнули його, навіжено женучи Королівським шляхом до Королівської Гавані. Перед тим він перевіряв сили річкових лордів, убезпечивши Бронзову Браму, щоб впевнитись, що ренліне військо не зможе наскоком прослизнути в Королівські землі, якщо й зможе якимось чином вислизнути з джоффриних лещат. Без сумніву для того він провернув оманливий маневр, але лінії зв'язків у спустошених Штормових землях були досить порушені, тож Санса й досі не знала напевне, що ж там відбувається. Їй було відомо, що Джоффрі напосівся на обоз заколотників, і що він не буде вступати в прямий лобовий бій, аж поки не отримає локальної переваги, знекровлюючи величезне вороже військо з кожним їхнім кроком... коли все це закінчиться, штормоземці отримають необхідну допомогу, щоб не вимерти з голоду після війни.

Батько взявся за керівництво справою з розслідування смерті Тиріона, і хоча все видавалось досить очевидним, Санса й досі не могла звести всі фрагменти мозаїки докупи. Кухар, що нагодував отруйницю, і тим самим вбив її, також помер, йому врізали горлянку у власному помешканні. Майже безсумнівно це саме Серсея отруїла Тиріона, враховуючи їхні постійні чвари та зростаючу напругу між обома через втручання в справи Комерційного Суду, але смерть безпосередньої винуватиці була спланована третьою стороною... найочевиднішим кандидатом на цей титул був - безсумнівно - Варис... Але її агенти не могли довести цього, їм бракувало доказів. З плином днів вона все більш переповнювалась тривожною впевненістю, що її гра з Павуком невдовзі завершиться, так чи інакше...

Серсею ув'язнили в одній з башт Червоного Замку, розмістивши в покоях, гідних матері короля, хоча її істеричні крики все одно якось можна було чути з будь-якого куточку замку.

Тиріонова смерть потужно вдарила по їхніх планах, затоплюючи й так напружені дні лавиною рутинних справ та спричиняючи затримки у виконанні доброї дюжини різноманітних починань. Звичайно, батько чимало допомагав зі свого боку, зваливши на свої плечі безліч типових судових та офіційних справ, котрі й личило скидати на Правицю короля, але все одно вона відчувала чималу напругу...

Проте, навіть не зважаючи на згадану напругу, її тернування з Мірою продовжились та посилились; Сансі здавалось, що дівчина щиро здивувалась швидкості прогресу. Джоффрі часто розповідав про свій досвід із дослідженням "самого себе зсередини" та безмежних структур, що він бачив посеред Пурпуру, що вели до самої серцевини його душі. Вона чимало разів медитувала разом з ним, і невдовзі усвідомила, що її тренування в бутті... _варгом_ по суті почалось задовго до того, як дівчина взагалі взялась за цю справу. Самої можливості володіння таким вмінням було достатньо для неї, щоб свідомо поглибити зв'язок, котрий - вона це знала - завжди існував... і результат прийшов майже миттєво. Перспектива володіння магією дещо збивала з пантелику, і вона відчувала, що здатна на значно більше, що зможе досягти _значно більших_ вершин, якщо буде мати достатньо часу та доступ до джерела знань...

Тим рідкісним спокійним ранком вона насолоджувалась спокоєм під променями вранішнього сонця, коли почула калатання дзвонів. Спочатку чувся голос лише одного з них, але все більше та більше його побратимів приєднувались до навіженого дзеленчання; Санса зрозуміла, що щось трапилось.

Дівчина покинула таку болісно порожню кімнату, котру разом із Джоффрі зробила своєю спальнею, та рушила вниз подалі від Мейгорової твердині, аж поки не досягнула нижніх рівнів та зовнішнього подвір'я. Від виду батькового обличчя, що напружено вислуховував переляканого кінного посланця, в неї побігли мурахи по спині.

Батько вже рушив назад, коли вона наздогнала його; сансине серце несамовито закалатало в грудях, як дівчина схопила його за руку: - Батьку, що трапилось?! Невже щость с-сталось із Джоффрі?! - запитала вона тонким голосом.

Еддард збліднів, повільно хитаючи головою, та відповів: - Ні, ні, - мовив він, забираючи свинцевий тягар з дончиного серця, перш ніж повісити туди нову ношу. - Це Станніс... він відчалив до столиці на чолі цілого флоту... і я сумніваюсь, що він збирається прихилити коліно перед королем, - додав батько, знову похитав головою і хутко рушив до двох старківських вояків, що вартували неподалік, і заволав до них, наказуючи взяти коней і помчати до залоги річкових лордів до Бронзової Брами, не гаючи ані секунди.

\- Скільки ми маємо часу? - запитала вона сторожко, наздоганяючи батька.

\- Рибалка бачив кораблі біля Припливу*, тож вони прибудуть десь під вечір, а може й наступним ранком, якщо нам пощастить, - сказав він швидко. Старківські вояки та їхні товариші-півничани із інших загонів вже вибігали з башт та казарм по всьому подвір'ю.

_Недостатньо часу, щоб річкові лорди зі своїм ополченням встигли дістатись сюди, вони нізащо не встигнуть,_ подумала Санса, обертаючись, та почала й сама волати до слуг навколо.

Доведеться збирати військову раду.

**3**

Здавалось, наче залу малої ради затопило аурою приглушеного жаху; практично кожен з присутніх сидів, зчепивши пальці чи чухаючи лоб. Серед звуків переважало скреготіння броні, коли лицарі та командири переминались, перешіптуючись, поміж собою, перш ніж батько закликав їх зберігати порядок. Всі ті нагальні приготування, що могли бути втілені за такий короткий проміжок часу, вже були здійснені, і залишалось лише очікувати на початок битви... передові кораблі станнісового флоту вже бачили біля гирла Чорноводної; сонце хилилось за обрій, наче тікаючи від королівського флоту та лордів Вузького моря. Санса відвела погляд від балкону, коли батько заговорив; вона так і не змогла зором виявити прояви ворожого флоту.

\- Сер Джаселин, чи міська варта готова? - запитав батько, виструнчений та імпозантний в своєму півничанському обладунку; Лід висів в піхвах на стегні з боку стола.

\- Готова настільки, наскільки це можливо за такий малий проміжок часу, пане Правице, - відповів високий чолов'яга з кутастою щелепою, новий командир міської варти. Санса відіслала Слинта на Стіну, одночасно за корумпованість та некомпетентність, і недавня чистка поміж офіцерів та рядових золотоплащників залишила по собі шрами, котрі досі не загоїлись на повну... якраз вчасно, трясця, щоб ще й Станніс вдарив по ним як молотом по ковадлу. - Вони вже зайняли місця на стінах та баштах коло брам, проте північно-західна частина мурів залишається недостатньо захищеною... - сказав він, перш ніж затнутись, - Лорд Старк, я... більшість кращих солдат вже приєднались до Королівської Гвардії, а ще реформи після заслання Слинта... я не можу гарантувати, що вони вистоять під ворожим натиском, - врешті признався вояк, вочевидь думаючи, чи не коштуватимуть ці слова йому втрати голови прямо тут і зараз.

_Якщо чесно, це й було однією з причин, чому Тиріон рекомендував його на цю посаду..._ подумала Санса з сумом; живіт проштрикнуло уколом болю від втрати радника, перш ніж вона змогла вгамувати те відчуття. Останнім часом їй доводилось робити отак все частіше та частіше.

\- Ніхто не ставить під сумнів щирість ваших зусиль, сер Джаселин. Ми очікуємо від ваших людей лише, щоб вони протримались на своїх постах якомога довше, більш нічого, - вона спробувала заспокоїти солдата, кладучи долоню на його броньоване плече.

\- Я... дякую, ваша милосте, - відповів він, дещо з полегшенням. Батько негайно прийняв командування міською обороною по прибуттю в столицю, але це не означало, що Санса не могла втрутитись, допомагаючи в міру сил.

Батько повільно кивнув, дивлячись на Патрека Маллістера. Той був найвидатнішим з-поміж молодих лордів-спадкоємців та лицарів, котрі добровільно погодились екскортувати Еддарда, як тільки новини про столичні негаразди досягли Бронзової Брами, декілька днів тому. - Зрештою маємо майже тисячу п'ятсот списів, а ще й ваші сили, лорд Патрек, - сказав він.

\- Саме так, мій пане. Зі мною сотня річкових лицарів та зброєносців, що горять бажанням прохромити мечем живота зрадника, як тільки він ризикне тут з'явитись, - проголосив той з бравадою; юнак гордовито виструнчився в своєю полірованому обладунку. Проте Санса відчувала _запах_ страху, так наче він звивався в приміщенні наче як туман, як фізична пелена. Вона злегка схилила голову, майже бездумно чухаючи голову Леді.

\- Сьогодні ви ще покажете честь та мужність Річкових земель. Трибуне Вінс? - Еддард запитав похмурого чолов'ягу, чи радше _хлопця_, що стояв по інший бік столу. Центуріон Хольт сидів біля свого старшого офіцера, і вони разом перестали перешіптуватись, коли батько звернувся до них.

Трибун Вінс був, як і більшість джоффриних офіцерів, аж занадто _молодим_. Проте цей молодик був серед першого призову рекрутів, і мав одночасно виснажений та впевнений вигляд. - Гвардійці досі прибувають крізь Божу Браму, трохи більш за тисячу вояків, від тренерів до новобранців. Проте в середньому вони треновані лише наполовину, мій пане, - відповів офіцер похмуро, - А ще й стомлені після швидкого маршу з Табору та Рестону. Я б не очікував від них нічого більшого, аніж простого стримування ворога в звичних терціях, - він майже вибачався на останніх словах.

Батько кивнув на це, підперши підборіддя рукою, а іншою - поплескав по столу: - В загальному це означає, що маємо біля трьох тисяч людей, переважно непридатних ні до чого іншого, як просто стояти на позиціях і намагатись стримувати наступ... - промовив він задумливо, роздивляючись карту Королівської Гавані по центру стола.

\- Якраз це від них і вимагається, мій пане, непорушно стояти на позиціях. Мури виконають решту роботи, - пробурмотів сер Баррістан із впевненістю, наданою довгим досвідом.

\- Батьку, додай ще додаткові дві сотні мечів з мого почту та тих червоноплащників, котрим можна довіряти, - звернулась до нього Санса.

Еддард знову кивнув, перш ніж перевести погляд на Вариса, збентежено звівши брови догори: - Як сталось, що ми не були готові до такого? - запитав він прохолодно.

\- Лорд Станніс уважно стежив за своїм замком та островом, мій пане. Навіть мої маленькі пташки не можуть налаштувати листування зі мною... все ж вказувало на те, що король вірно передбачав: блискавична експедиція до Штормових земель, щоб набрати додаткові сили поміж симпатизуючих штормових лордів, - зауважив євнух з невинним виглядом.

\- Що на рахунок військової сили лорда Станніса? - запитав батько.

\- Невідомо, щось між чотирма та сьома тисячами солдат, мій пане-Праваце, залежно від того, на скількох найманців йому вистачило золота, - пробурмотів Варис.

\- Жодна орда заморських найманців не зможе взяти нашу столицю, можете в цьому покластись на нас, лорд Старк! - вигукнув Патрек.

\- Шанси вистояти в нас є... поки люди не зламаються. Та якщо ворог проб'ється крізь браму чи захопить стіну, ситуація зміниться, наших вояків зможуть оточити та вирізати до ноги... - пробурчав батько. Санса ще ніколи не бачила його таким - справжнього воїна та командира, справжнього ветерана повстання Роберта.

\- Чому він зробив такий хід? Адже річкові лорди знаходяться занадто близько, і йому не вийде навернути на свій бік королеземських лордів, навіть якщо він і візьме місто штурмом... - Санса запитала сама в себе, нахмурюючись.

\- Мабуть він певен, що військо Річкових земель зараз зайняте війною в Штормових землях, б'ється разом з королем Джоффрі проти молодшого брата. Сумніваюсь, що він зміг передбачити... унікальний план короля, - задумливо промовив Варис.

\- Не можна недооцінювати підсилення легітимності від факту володіння столицею, - втрутився грандмейстер Пицель; старий аж наче позеленів через таку навіжену зміну подій. - Якщо він втримає столицю, то отримає чималу підтримку від королеземців, а також всіх тих, хто не підтримує ані короля Джоффрі, ані узурпатора Ренлі, - сказав він повільно.

\- Все ж він і далі перебуватиме в хиткій ситуації, - мовила Санса.

\- В менш хиткій, ніж перебуває зараз, - втрутився батько, - Я досі його не розумію. Як Станніс міг купитись на таку очевидну брехню. Вочевидь він в це насправді _вірить_, бо аж ніяк не порушив би лінію спадкоємності таким способом, якби не був певен в тому обвинуваченні, - додав він, схиливши голову.

Через хвильку тишу порушив сер Баррістан: - Не раз я був свідком, як достойні мужі гинули за хибну справу, мій пане, - сказав він, порухавши плечима, - Лорд Станніс не буде першим таким, очевидно не буде й останнім, - похмуро закінчив лицар.

\- Добре сказано, сер Баррістан, - погодився батько; він підвівся, оперши Лід об плече, і решта воїнів за столом зробила так само.

Вони всі разом вийшли з твердині: зовнішнє подвір'я повнилось посланцями та похмурими золотоплащниками, посеред котрих старківські вартові очікували на свого лорда. Люди й досі гострили стріли і відчайдушно переносили балісти з башт Червоного Замку до Багнової Брами, поки сонце ховалось за горизонтом; різні командири сідали на коней чи швидко крокували до своїх підрозділів. Річкоземці влаштували справжню виставу, коли молодики-шляхтичі хизувались показною хоробрістю та плескали один одного по плечах, намагаючись цим приховати свій страх.

\- Прошу тебе, батьку... будь обачним, - звернулась до нього Санса, поки вони разом крокували подвір'ям. Він вже вдягнув шолом, коли обернувся до неї.

\- Якщо Станніс таки зможе захопити стіни, тобі доведеться тримати оборону Червоного Замку, поки Едмур та твій двоюрідний дід Брінден** не дістануться сюди з військом, - сказав він, ігноруючи її слова.

\- Еддарде, _прошу тебе_, - наполягала Санса, вхопивши бітька за руку, і він зупинився; вона відчула дивний холодок, перш ніж похитати головою.

\- Війна то найгірше прокляття цих земель, Сансо, - мовив він із такою нехарактерною пристрастю, що звичний крижаний фасад на обличчі, що домінував там під час наради, майже розтанув за кілька секунд. - Я сподівався, що ти ніколи не зіткнешся з цим, але я помилявся, як чимало разів у своєму житті. Якщо зі мною щось трапиться, ти _мусиш_ подбати про брата та сестру. Сансо, зробиш це? - запитав він з нажимом.

\- Я... так, батьку, - прошепотіла дівчина у відповідь, ковтаючи щось їдке. Їй хотілось лише піти за ним, не випускати з поля зору ні на мить... але вона знала, що найкращим буде забратись з його шляху й не заважати.

\- Добре, - сказав він із гордою посмішкою, перш ніж повернути той крижаний фасад; поблизу них вояки шикувались в шеренги, завершивши одягання обладунків та зброї.

Санса глибоко вдихнула, коли батько пішов до свого коня, й сама рушила назад до Червоного Замку. Доведеться ще опікуватись пораненими, і вціліли в битві лорди повернуться до неї, коли все закінчиться...

Вона раптово зупинилась, коли волосся на шиї стало дибки, і нахмурилась.

\- _ААААААУУУУУУУуууууууууууууууу_... - долинуло виття Леді з Божегаю, до неї майже одразу приєднались Німерія та Літо.

\- Щось не так! - вигукнула дівчина, розвертаючись до подвір'я, лякаючи сера Мандона та кількох золотоплащників поблизу себе, що несли якісь ящики та припаси.

Лоскотливий холодок посилився, як вона озирнулась навколо, перш ніж обернутись до Еддарда: - Батьку! Я... _щось не так!_ \- заволала вона до нього.

Він обернувся, здивований, коли дівчина побачила тінь, котра щойно перелетіла бійниці наче арбалетний болт; аморфна чорна _пляма_ рухалась прямо до батькової спини.

\- ПОЗАДУ ТЕБЕ! - заверещала Санса, і батько хутко обернувся, оголюючи Лід, на рефлексі відбив швидкий укол тіні та застиг на місці, споглядаючи видіння Станніса Баратеона, що мовчки кричало від жаху та люті; звивиста, неспокійна тінь майже зливалась із вечірніми сутінками.

\- _Станнісе..?_ \- шоковано запитав батько, його голос зазвучав незвично голосно, бо всіх присутніх на подвір'ї наче заціпило. Те ім'я ледь-ледь встигло покинути його вуста, коли тінь пробила недове серце чорним згустком темряви; тоненька цівочка крові задзюбоніла зі спини, коли він буркнув від несподіванки.

Санса закричала, та тінь розтанула в ніщо; всі присутні навколо заволали чи заревіли, витягуючи зброю, і сер Баррістан хоробро кинувся вперед, але було вже запізно, занадто пізно; батько впав на коліна, стікаючи кров'ю з грудей, й одразу нерухомо звалився на землю.

\- Ні. Прошу. Будь ласка, ні, - заголосила Санса, метнувшись до нього; вона впала навколішки біля тіла за мить після сера Баррістана, - Батьку, будь ласка, - благала вона, струшуючи пораненого, на обличчі котрого застиг той самий здивований вираз, що навіки викарбувався в сансиній свідомості.

Джорі Кассель приглушено закричав, оголяючи меча, і рвонув до свого пораненого пана: - Алине! Гарвіне! Приведіть мейстера! - проревів він із суцільним відчаєм, і його швидкий ривок також привів лицаря на коліна, де той схопив Еддарда за плечі і безпорадно спробував перекрити кровотечу, хоча останні проблиски життя вже згасли в очах батька.

Санса безсловесно стогнала, поки хаос вирував подвір'ям: одні люди піддались паніці і тікали крізь браму, інші розгублено обертались, тримаючи зброю в руках, наче очікуючи неминучу хвилю тіней-вбивць, що от-от мав затопити все навколо.

\- Правиця загинув! - заволав якийсь золотоплащник на віддалі, поки сер Джаселин намагався повернути порядок. - Станніс привів із собою тіні на битву! - істерично заверещав інший, і гамір на подвір'ї почав зростати по експоненті; коні іржали зі страху, коли золотоплащники кидали на землю свої списи, і сер Баррістан крокував колами навколо неї, наче намагався відігнати ніч блиском оголеної сталі, демонструючи вираз зневіри та збентеження.

\- Моя королево, _маємо_ _негайно_ забиратись звідси! - сказав він з нажимом, злегка торкнувшись її плеча, поки Санса й далі обіймала тіло батька; старківські вартові оточили їх, формуючи захисну бульбашку з сталевих мечів поміж виром хаосу на подвір'ї.

\- Де той мейстер! Алине! - кричав Джорі, поки еддардова кров повільно текла йому поміж пальців. Він обернувся до своїх людей з виразом, наче не може повірити своїм очам; раптове вбивство свого пана вразило лицаря до глибин душі.

\- Ваша милосте, _маємо_ вивести вас подалі від... чим би та _штука_ не була! - знову почав сер Баррістан. До них нарешті підбігли сер Мандон та сер Борос, оточивши королеву білим колов всередині більшого сірого кола мечів.

\- _Ні_, - прошепотіла Санса, досі дивлячись в позбавлені проблисків життя зіниці свого батька.

Сер Баррістан знову похитав головою: - Ваша милосте, нам _необхідно_...

\- _НІ!_ \- вигукнула вона з силою, підводячи погляд на лицаря, - _Він_ це зробив. _Він_ та його _кишенькова чаклунка_, - прошипіла вона жорстко; в крові кипіла лють з ніколи раніше не баченою силою.

Вона прослизнула повз сера Баррістана та решту лицарів, перш ніж той встиг щось відповісти, підняла низ забрьоханої спідниці, щоб мати змогу швидше рухатись до брами, в гущавину паніки, що перетворювала вояків на переляканих звірів; лише центурія Хольта та старківські вояки наче якось опирались ланцюговій реакції безладу та жаху.

\- Тиша! - закричала дівчина, але вона не була своїм чоловіком, не володіла тих даром без слів привертати увагу присутніх, чи то на полі бою чи під час застільної бесіди. Вона загарчала з люті, коли ніхто не звернув уваги, а один з золотоплащників навіть пробіг повз неї, ледь не збивши з ніг. - Стійте, люди! - закричала вона, але чергова купка вартових пробігла повз неї, якийсь з них навіть відштовхнув її вбік плечем. То був чистий хаос, люди Червоного Замку тікали куди очі бачать, і невдовзі так вчинить все місто, коли новина досягне інших гарнізонів.

_Я мушу зупинити це,_ безнадійно подумала вона.

_НЕГАЙНО!_ беззвучно заволала королева в глибинах розуму.

\- Зупиніться! - заволала вона, піднявши чийсь полишений спис з землі; серце гупотіло в грудях, коли Леді нарешті примчала до неї і визвірилась, стоячи збоку.

Наступний золотоплащник, що добіг до брами, не зупинився. Вона вгатила йому списа в шию ідеально вивіреним ударом, прокрутивши ратище, перш ніж вивільнити вістря; фонтан крові забризкав їй сукню. Чолов'яга забулькав і звалився на землю, а Санса наступила йому на груди і вдарила списом в обличчя. Червоне, матово-блискуче вістря вийшло з протилежного боку голови, коли вона навалилась на ратище із несамовитим криком.

Санса якось вгамувала нудоту та глибинний жах тієї ситуації, розширивши ментальний зв'язок з Леді, дозволяючи страху за свої дії розчинитись в _лютуючій бурі_, що відчувала лютововчиця до боягузів, що тікали після вбивства вожака зграї. Це була неозвучена образа - адже лютововки не знали мови - але вони все ж усвідомлювали всю вагу цього злочину.

Санса звузила очі, піднявши погляд до решти подвір'я, Леді зробила крок вперед і завила до раннього місяця, що піднімався поміж перших зірок вгору. Вона виросла за всі ті місяці, що пройшли після початку цього життя, і її виття не була ані жалібним, ані тихим. То була _лють_, то було _насильство_, поклик на полювання, що вів зграю жадаючих крові вовків, розміром з коня, крізь завивання сніговіїв північної зими з прадавніх часів, поклик на лови за людиною та оленем, велетнем та мамонтом, чи навіть тим, кого пізніше назвуть _Іншим_.

Літо та Німерія майже миттєво приєднались до неї, зібравшись навколо тіла батька; Бран та Ар'я щойно прибігли на подвір'я, відкинувши набік тренувальні дерев'яні мечі. Інші лютововки наче додали до ледіного виття своєрідне тло, що викликало мурашки по шкірі, додаткові обертони, що відчувались в самих животах та грудних клітках слухачів, прорізаючи хаос наче валірійська сталь та втоплюючи в собі решту звуків, окрім плачу юних Старків. Те потойбічне виття, від котрого кожна волосина ставала дибки, ставало все більш незвичним, підсилюючись в інтенсивності, і вояки застигли, паралізовані на місці, дивлячись на неї.

\- ЛЮДИ ВЕСТЕРОСУ! - заволала Санса посеред незвичної тиші, із зусиллям вивільнивши списа. - Ви ще смієте називати себе _чоловіками?! Воїнами _та_ солдатами?!_ \- запитала вона, дивлячись по черзі в очі, крокуючи посередині подвір'я. Королева відчувала, як сльози потекли щоками, коли вона лаяла їх, майже гарчала, не відводячи погляду: - Куди поділась вся ваша _шляхетність_, _вихваляння_ у володінні _зброєю_ та _сталлю?!_ \- вона закричала розлючено.

Санса випустила з себе всю лють, дивлячись на них; ошелешені золотоплащники завмерли на місці, юні річкові лорди вгамували своїх коней, поки вона крокувала із списом в руці, відчуваючи його вагу, перш ніж нарешті оперти зброю об землю; Леді злегка загарчала, слідуючи за нею. - Гаразд! Я сама це зроблю! Магія чи ні, я збираюсь власноруч _вбити_ Станніса за те, що він вчинив! - проголосила королева, вкладаючи в ті слова таке значення, наче збиралась особисто боронити всю стіну.

\- Я піду принесу ваш обладунок, моя королево! Видається, що всі ці чоловіки погубили свої яйця, щоб було легше тікати! - прогуркотіла Міра Рід, вбрана в легку броню, тримаючи тризуба в руках; її слова спричинили до приглушеного бурмотіння, сповненого зростаючого гніву, що почало заміщувати паніку поміж вояків.

\- Принеси! - наказала королева, повернувшись до попелясто-блідих старківських вартових, між котрими тут і там виднілись сансині фрейліни та їхнє оточення. - А що скажете ви, _люди Півночі?!_ \- кинула вона їм виклик, крокуючи до них із скривавленим списом в руці, - Ви також покидаєте свої мечі після _вбивства_ вашого присяжного пана?! - вимагала вона в них, - _Котрого вбили на ваших очах?!_ \- Санса заволала. Леді підтримала господарку гарчанням, що підживлювало її лють і майже заглушило голос дівчини, коли лютововчиця також поїдала поглядом півничан; слина скапувала з її ножеподібних ікол на землю.

\- Магнар! - заволала Ліра Мормонт, виходячи вперед поміж вояків, та з силою вгатила булавою по щиту.

\- ЗИМА БЛИЗЬКО! - проревів червонолиций Джорі Кассель, котрий якось зміг оговтатись від шоку; лицар підвівся та підняв Лід вгору; місячне світло додавало молочно-білого відзеркалення поверх сяйва валірійської сталі. Люди заревіли у відповідь із незначною затримкою, їхня лють здавалась навіть більшою, ніж сансина, так наче королеві якось вдалось переплавити їхній страх на гнів, що зростав щосекунди. Півничани підтримали той клич, волаючи "Зима!" та "Магнар!" так гучно, що Сансі здалось - і Станніс міг би почути їх зараз.

Вона обернулась до гвардійців, щоб і їх заохотити, але вони вже вдаряли ратищами алебард по бруківці, вивільняючи крещендо звуків, від котрих наче сама земля стугоніла; жоден голос не приєднався до того хору, лише глибоке гуркотіння сталі по пилюці.

\- Перевірте запаси болтів! - заревів центуріон Хольт, крокуючи позаду шеренги арбалетників, зазираючи в сумки для арбалетних болтів і перевіряючи, щоб жоден болт не випав через раптовий порух. - Готуйтесь до швидкого маршу! - офіцер віддав команду, і алебардники набували дисциплінованого вигляду.

_Вони потребують мужності. Вони потребують гніву,_ навіжено подумала королева, рухаючись далі, із оскаленою Леді біля себе. Вона не мала такої сили переконання, як в її чоловіка, не мала й достатніх знань у військовому ремеслі, але мала потрібні слова, щоб заохотити людей, неборак, котрим одного дня доведеться зіткнутись із Довгою Ніччю.

\- А як щодо вас, потомків річкових лордів?! - заволала вона, розвертаючись, і рушила до лицарів та зброєносців, чимало з котрих здригались від жаху, - Як щодо тебе, Патрек Маллістер?! Як ти вчиниш?! - той крик був адресований безпосередньо лицарю, що постійно переводив погляд між тілом Еддарда та брамою, коли вона напосілась на нього. - Про що співатимуть барди?! Що їхні пісні розкажуть про звитягу річкоземців?! - запитала дівчина.

Він аж наче роздувся в броні, коли королева підійшла до лицаря, важко дихаючи і кидаючи виклик, дивлячись прямо в очі. - СМЕРТЬ! - заволав він, так як Санса зачепила щось, глибоко заякорене в свідомості кожного шляхетного потомка ще з раннього дитинства: мрію, обов'язок, невмирущий спадок, все одночасно. - СМЕЕЕЕЕЕРТЬ! - проревів він знову, набуваючи додаткової впевненості; в очах виднівся той бойовий туман, пелена, про котру так часто розповідав Джоффрі; також там була вдячність, котра майже одразу переросла на жагу крові. Річкоземці підтримали той клич, витягуючи мечі і піднімаючи їх догори із скреготінням сталі, що не припинялось.

Санса приступила до найскладнішого завдання зі всіх, адже перелякані золотоплащники досі кидали погляди до брами і нервово переминались з ноги ни ногу, лише на крок від панічної втечі; зараз вони дивилися на неї із сумішшю шоку та остороги. Вона одразу зрозуміли, що звичні пафосні слова тут не спрацюють, адже хто співатиме про вбитих селян, котрі загинуть через амбіції королів та королев? Помста за зраду та вбивство... чи їх взагалі це обходить? Чи вони прагнутимуть відплати? Одні Правиці змінювали собою інших, але простолюд продовжував жити, як завжди.

\- А як щодо вас? - запитала вона майже нечутно, лякаючи їх. То був трюк, котрого вона навчилась від Джоффрі, змушуючи вартових напружувати слух. - Яке вам до цього діло? - дівчина практично прошепотіла. Що б там вони не очікували почути, та очевидно не це. Санса пішла прямо на них, ні на кому конкретно не фокусуючись, та пройшла крізь першу розрізнену шеренгу, що радше нагадувала неорганізовану юрбу. - Ви не б'єтесь за славу, адже ніхто не оспіває вашу звитягу. Ви не б'єтесь за відплату, адже на вас й далі давитиме тягар можновладців, хто б з них не посів трон, - сказала вона, і вояки сахнулись назад, формуючи коло навколо неї, давши дівчині та лютововчиці чимало простору.

\- То чому нам взагалі варто битись?! - вигукнув хтось з натовпу панічним та невпевненим голосом, і Санса моргала ще з секунду, перш ніж впевнено рушити до того чоловіка, покладаючись на Леді, що почула напрям. - Тому що Станніс ЗАБЕРЕ У ВАС _ВСЕ_, _ЩО МАЄТЕ!_ \- проревіла вона йому прямо в обличчя. Списоносець-вартовий сахнувся назад, але Санса зробила крок вперед, не відпускаючи його. - Ваші дружини та доньки працюють в нових ткацьких цехах, ваші дядьки та племінники гарують на лісопилках, перетворюючи Королівський ліс на виробничий майданчик, нові суди працюють на вас, розглядаючи ваші скарги та суперечки! _Він забере у вас ВСЕ ЦЕ!_ \- визвірилась дівчина, перш ніж обернутись і оглянути їх всіх. - Він поверне старі звичаї, традиційне патріархальне право присуду однієї людини, котра не матиме ані часу, ані _бажання_ на вирішення проблем простого люду, котра поверне життя, де вам не світить гарантована праця та правосуддя! - Санса продовжила промову, - Протягом трьохсот років мешканці цього міста животіли в нетрях та злигоднях, і так буде в наступні триста років, якщо Станніс та його ессоська _сука_ захоплять місто! - сказала вона їм, і безсловесне буркотіння поглянуло останні слова; невиразний злий гуркіт за якісь кілька секунд замістив собою страх.

\- Ви дозволите йому зробити це?! - запитала вона вояків, розвертаючись по колу, і вояки забуркотіли ще голосніше.

\- Дозволите закути себе в ланцюги і вклонитесь його Червоному Богу?! - запитала вона, підвищивши голос.

Звідусіль чулись крики "Ні!", окремі золотоплащники міцніше хапались за свої списи, а інші спересердя спльовували з відразою.

\- Дозволите зробити себе рабами?! - запитала вона, і вони заволали ще сильніше.

\- Знову повернетесь жебрати на помийках?! - королева зачепила найболючіший нерв, котрий найбільше болів простолюду, і вони всі зненацька заревіли; обличчя перекривились від гніву, і списи почали несамовито гуркотіти по бруківці.

\- Дозволите згвалтувати ваших дружин?! _Пограбувати ваші домівки?!_ \- вигукнула вона, і дзвони Королівської Гавані знову почали дзвонити, сигналізуючи прибуття станнісового авангарду; на обрії з'явились червоно-чорні вітрила.

\- Ні! - ревіли вартові, і Санса підняла спис догори.

\- ЛЮДИ КОРОЛІВСЬКОЇ ГАВАНІ! ЧИ ВИ ЗАБ'ЄТЕСЬ В СВОЇ НОРИ В НЕТРЯХ?! - проревіла королева, і золотоплащники заревіли разом з нею. Вони ревіли сильніше, ніж лицарі та півничани, сильніше, ніж зброєносці та професійні воїни. Вони кричали про свою незгоду, коли великі дзвони септи Бейлора додали свої голоси до загальної какофонії; ритмічні удари здоровенних бронзових відливок лунали відлуннями по місту, поки люди озвучували незгоду із глибоко прихованою несправедливістю, до котрої вони не бажали повертатись, _не тепер_, коли вже скуштували натяк на свободу вперше в житті.

**4**

Коли окремі солдати-дезертири та перші грабіжники пересікались із колоною, що вийшла з Червоного Замку, то одразу шоковано завмирали на місці. Золотоплащники та вартові, лицарі і гвардійці, всі рухались швидким маршем, лякаючи мешканців вулиць раптовими, сповненими жагою крові бойовими кличами, котрими наче підганяли самих себе. Вони марширували прямо до Багнової Брами, під проводом світлої фігури верхи на білому коні, із сіро-білим лютововком біля себе, що час від часу завивав до неба, вимагаючи помсти.

\- СМЕРТЬ! - кричали вояки, і Санса піднімала списа разом з ними, поки кінь віз її на чолі колони. Вона мала на собі обладунок, котрий придумала разом з Джоффрі і замовила в Тобхо Мотта: сталеві лати, із викарбуваним на нагруднику лютововком, спокійним на вигляд. Санса не вдягала шолома, маючи на голові одну лише корону; дівчина самою присутністю повертала мужність тим, хто коливався, перетилаша шлях відступаючим захисникам, забираючи їх разом з колоною, котра рухалась назустріч бурі, що насувалась на їхнє місто.

Спорадичний вогонь зі стін Королівської Гавані раптово посилився; жалюгідні окремі постріли з луків змінились впевненими залпами арбалетів та баліст, що дощем падали вниз. Кораблі спалахували один за одним; охоплені полум'ям силуети стрибали за борт з пекла на палубах, і все більше та більше суден врізались одні в одних, проте все нові та нові галери з'являлись на водах Чорноводної; луки та катапульти вивільняли хмари стріл та каменів, що врізались в бастіони та будинки. Станнісові люди виглядали безстрашними, коли їхні човни причалювали до берега; вони перевертали ті човни догори днищами, ховаючись під ними від дощу стріл та метальних списів, рухаючись до стін ніби величезні дерев'яні черепахи.

Санса передала командування серу Баррістану; старий ветеран розташував свої підрозділи там, де від них було якнайбільше користі під час тієї навіженої облоги. Алебардники Королівської Гвардії стояли намертво і платили за це власною кров'ю, навернуті у віру Червоного бога лицарі вдаряли тараном по Багновій Брамі, несучи вогонь та сталь в ім'я свого короля та нового бога. Ессоські найманці з Ліса та Сходинок сходили на берег та проривались крізь прогалини в обороні, жбурляючи линви з гаками, намагаючись видертись на стіни в менш захищених місцях. Обложні драбини вдаряли по мурам, похмурі вояки Дракон-Каменю видирались в гущавину бою з сокирами та щитами в руках, ополченці-піддані лордів Вузького моря йшли одразу за ними. Невдовзі все вся ріка запалала, коли з верхів'їв по течії прибули некеровані рибальські човни, завантажені сухим сином та підпалені стрілами; те полум'я лизало борти галер, лордівських чи наємницьких, без різниці; команди кораблів обмінювались залпами із оборонцями мурів, поки ніч огортала все навколо в обіймах і вогні виділялись ще сильніше.

Санса переклала тягар керування на значно досвідченіші плечі лорда-командувача Королівською Вартою, особисто виконуючи роль моральної підтримки, намагаючись надихнути людей, щоб ті не полишали рядів захисників. Вона колола списом одного ворога за іншим, коли ті намагались видертись на мури, змушуючи їх падати вниз насмерть, чи пробивала голови та руки, сповільнюючи наступ. Вона повела контрнаступ повз напів-вирізаних, знекровлених рекрутів Королівської Гвардії, коли лицарі та фанатики пробились крізь стіну алебард та арбалетів, наче осінній шквал. Королева гамувала страх та жахіття від того, що бачила, знаючи, що ніколи цього не зможе забути, її обладунок почервонів від крові та нутрощів.

Санса аж ніяк не могла похвалитись таким рівнем особистих бойових навичок, як Джоффрі, проте її присутність наче піднімала бойовий дух військ, коли королева підходила до них і морально підтримувала вірними словами; переповіді та обривки з її промов долинали до найвіддаленіших груп захисників, задовго до того, як перша обложна драбина торкнулась стін. Вони не могли, _просто_ не могли показати себе слабаками в присутності жінки, тож чоловіки гинули, виконуючи обов'язок.

Вони також отримала своє. Ворожа сокира врізалась в нагрудник, спричиняючи поріз, декілька списових ударів призвели до мілких ковзаючих ран, стріли набили чимало синців по всьому тілу. Їй здалось, що тепер можна хоч частково зрозуміти жахіття джоффриних розповідей, коли отримувала чергову рану, а друзі гинули в неї на очах. Джорі Кассель стік кров'ю від десятка ран, коли помчав до віддаленого силуету Станніса посеред секції муру, вже захопленої противниками; з півдесятка вояків Дракон-Каменю загинули перед ним, коли він потонув в люті берсерка із Льодом в руках, прорубуючи крізь лати та плоть в рівній мірі.

Ліра билась поруч з нею в тому бою, її булава та щит врізались у ворожу броню, як корабель крізь хвилі; дівчина всміхалась від усвідомлення, що встигла довести, що є гідною слави роду Мормонтів, випередивши своїх сестер. Цибулевий Лицар не закричав та навіть не загарчав в ту мить, коли вгатив їх меча під пахву, лише вивільнив лезо й нестримно рушив до Санси із похмурим рішенням. Вона вгатила йому списа в очницю, коли Міра кинула свою сітку ззаду, проте чолов'яга встиг зачепити сансину щоку, перш ніж вона добила його уколом списа.

_Таки існує конкретний, спрощений до мінімуму принцип ведення бою_, подумалось Сансі. Звуження свідомості на чуттях, розчинення - принаймні часткове - самоусвідомлення. Час відчутно прискорився та сповільнився одночасно, життя чомусь видавалось навіть більш реальним, кольори яскравішими.

Сер Мерин Трант впав, прийнявши удар, що призначався їй - той самий чоловік, що в віддаленому, тепер забутому минулому бив дівчину до крові через накази її нареченого. Сер Борос Блант та сер Престон Грінфілд загинули як герої, б'ючись до останнього; а з ними разом півничани, золотоплащники та декілька річкових лордів під проводом Патрека Маллістера, намагаючись прорубатись крізь нескінченну хвилю веларіонових селян-ополченців. Ауран Вотерс, байстрюк Припливу, аж загорівся від хіті, побачивши її, перш ніж сансин удар перекинув його через стіну, де йому прохромило груди шматком деревини. Сам лорд Веларіон виявився міцнішим горішком, і Леді заплатила за це своїм життям, перш ніж вони змогли пробитись до Станніса.

Самозваний король особисто вів своїх людей, підганяючи їх, коли вояки видирались на мури; він вбивав золотоплащників одного за другим, розмахуючи мечем та щитом. Він неначе здивувався, виявивши присутність Санси; вони встигли схрестити зброю, перш ніж Цибулевий Лицар втрутився, захищаючи свого пана.

Санса _намагалась_. Вона непередбачувано била списом, навіжено ухиляючись, перш ніж нанести потужний іббенійський укол, від чого король сахнувся назад. Вона відбивала удари та ухилялась, захищалась та колола, била та різала, але Станніс видавався невразливим наче залізо, та ще й на диво витривалим; він виснажував її рухи вже за межі самого поняття "виснаження", блокуючи та контратакуючи, спричиняючи додаткові рани за кожен недосконалий випад, наче жорстокий вчитель.

То був сер Баррістан, хто насправді зламав хід битви. Старий лицар увірвався у бій, наче білий смерч, рубаючи будь-кого на своєму шляху, та поранив Станніса двічі, спочатку в руку, а згодом вцілив по коліну... Але той навіжений вибух рухів та швидкості виявився занадто важким для старого ветерана. Наче ураган, що досягнув суходолу, він швидко втратив сили й сповільнився, відчувши тягар свого віку. Він й досі був таким же вправним, але сповільнення реакції призвело до появи дрібних помилок, що зрештою закінчилось уколом станнісового палаючого меча крізь шарнірне зчеплення латів на лікті, а по тому - через рот, коли старий впустив щита додолу.

Санса навіть не могла промовити й слова, як тиск тіл знову поніс її до Станніса, такою виснаженою вона була. Якщо попередній бій і заслуговував на оспівування в піснях бардів, то цей останній радше нагадував жорстокий мордобій; знесилений обмін замахами сталлю та хрипіння виснаження. Вони вже ледь стояли на ногах, б'ючись; палаючі кам'яні брили врізались в бійниці, змітаючи геть з цього світу простолюдинів-списоносців. Дзвони Королівської Гавані дзвеніли посеред ночі, вогні поширювались тут і там, а король бився з королевою жахливим боєм, що закінчився тим, як Санса ледь змогла прослизнути впритул і втопити одного зі своїх кинджалів в станнісовому оці. Чолов'яга скривився, потягнувши її за руку, і ще на мить схопив її за шию, ламаючи гортань сталевою рукавицею, аж враз незламний король усвідомив, що вже мертвий; вціліле око розширилось від розуміння, і він захитався. Броньоване тіло впало набік, на секунду зависнувши на краю бійниці, наче намагаючись скерувати падіння, перш ніж остаточно сковзнути вниз, залишаючи кривавий слід на каменях. Ноги ще здригнулись раз чи два, намагаючись підняти тіло, аж враз він востаннє моргнув і застиг нерухомо.

Вона провела так хвильку, чомусь розмірковуючи, якою дурепою була колись, дівою мріючи про галантних лицарів, котрі будуть битись за її честь. На війні не було нічого вишуканого, лише розтрощені мрії та загиблі друзі.

Вона обіймала Міру, коли нарешті знепритомніла. Збідла подруга шепотіла якісь дурниці, коли вони сіли разом під побитою бійницею. Санса моргнула від променів вранішнього сонця, що освітлювали залиті червоним стіни, море мерців біля неї; поблизу досі майорів прапор Старків біля стягу Баратеонів з Королівської Гавані. Видавалось, ніби поблизу не було жодної живої душі, такою глибокою була тиша, також не було видно жодних рухів. Санса здригнулась, уявивши, як мав страждати Джоффрі, пройшовши через _таке_ мільйон разів, в тисячах різних життів. Й справді Пурпур перебував поза межами людського усвідомлення, наражаючи її чоловіка на такі жахіття.

Вона притиснулась ближче до подруги, зітхнувши, коли її очі почали заплющуватись проти її бажання. Тихий мірин голос поступово танув на віддалі, аж поки вона вже нічого не чула і просто спізнала спокій.

_* (від перекл.) Приплив - острів в Вузькому морі, власність дому Веларіонів; лежить на захід від Дракон-Каменя, трошки ближче до Королівської Гавані в порівнянні з престолом Станніса і якраз на шляху до столиці._

* * *

_** (від перекл.) Едмур Таллі - брат Кейтлін Таллі, спадкоємець Ріверрану._

_Брінден "Чорнориб" Таллі - дядько Едмура, Кейтлін та Лізи._


	63. Розділ 51: Прокляття та Павуки

**Розділ 51: Прокляття та Павуки.  
****  
1**

Вона ліниво посміхнулась, наче кішка, і потягнулась, зі всіх сил намагаючись імітувати рухи кошеняти, та притиснулась ще ближче до Джоффрі, насолоджуючись відчуттям атлетичного тіла долонями.

\- Хтось прокинувся із чудовим настроєм, - мовив юнак із доброю посмішкою, обійнявши її однією рукою, а іншою ніжно торкнувшись її обличчя.

\- Тепер ми можемо займатись цим хоч щоночі і ніхто у всіх королівствах не скаже кривого слова, - сказала вона із нескінченним задоволенням.

\- Ну не знаю, той відтінок забороненої любові додавав всьому певного шарму, - задумливо промовив Джоффрі, дивлячись на корони, що лежали біля ліжка.

\- Не важливо, це ліжко _вартувало_ цього, - сказала Санса, - В тих невеличких кімнатках та покинутих коморах було насправді _незручно_, - додала вона, перш ніж легко посміхнутись, наблизившись до джоффриних губ. - Зачекай, це тепер я маю називати тебе моїм _чоловіком?_ \- запитала вона.

Джоффрі пирхнув, здуваючи потоком повітря пасма сансиного волосся, котре прикрило одне з її очей: - Здається ти не мала з цим проблем, називаючи мене так в Браавосі, - нагадав він.

\- Гм. Але зараз це насправді _законно. Чоловік,_ \- промовила вона повільно, насолоджуючись звучанням слова.

\- Одна ніч в ліжку і ти вже підкорилась, _дружино_, - сказав Джоффрі, ледь приховуючи посмішку.

\- О, то я підкорилась? - запитала дівчина, вилазячи на нього, - Здається ми маємо _це_ виправити, _любий,_ \- додала вона із задоволенням.

Джоффрина посмішка зникла, коли він зауважив щось позаду неї: - Сансо... - його перервало сплетене з тіней щупальце, що виросло з його грудей, і Санса заверещала, обертаючись, і неймовірно велика тінь поглинула кімнату; сотні відростків пробивали її наскрізь, наче сокири, списи та стріли, а Пурпур на диво не втручався, застиг нерухомо, поки вона вмирала _остаточною смертю_...

Санса злякано моргнула. Вона одразу розслабилась, побачивши Джоффрі біля себе; змарнілий юнак вже став навколішки біля ліжка та обережно взяв її за руку.

\- Гей, _чоловіче_, - прошепотіла вона, насилу рухаючи губами. Горло відчувалось таким _пересохлим_, а чи то була голова? Вона почувалась захмеліло, свідомість все сприймала повільно та ліниво.

\- Гей, _дружино_, - сказав він злегка приглушеним голосом та легенько погладив долоню. Юнак мав вигляд, ніби не спав десь з тиждень.

Санса почувалась дивно, одночасно легенькою та надзвичайно важкою. Вона ледь-ледь могла поворухнути головою, а тіло так заболіло, що вже й перехотілось рухатись.

\- Ми... виграли? - запитала вона, коли в глибинах розуму повільно виринали спогади.

\- Так, Сансо, - відповів він ніжно, - Ти виграла, місто наше, а всі інші "королі" загинули. Все скінчено, - сказав він.

Санса повільно моргнула, навколишній світ знову потемнів, як вона відчула запах чогось солодкого та хворобливого.

_Макове молочко_, подумалось посеред туману, і вона спробувала зосередитись, адже все навколо почало розмиватись.

_Ні... стільки всього потрібно зробити..._ думала дівчина із якимось лінивим гнівом, поки джоффрине обличчя зникало, і вона заплющила очі.

**2**

Повернення в світ живих виявилось досить нудною справою, як виявила Санса. Видавалось, що вона тимчасово поверталась до тями та одразу непритомніла вже протягом цілих тижнів, борючись із серйозною інфекцією, поки місто повільно оговтувалось після битви.

Бій тривав протягом цілої ночі; Вовчої Ночі, як ту подію тепер почали називати жителі столиці. Більш ніж половина золотоплащників загинула чи стала каліками, і втрати серед гвардійців та рекрутів виявились ще гіршими.

Лорди Вузького моря просто... _зникли безвісти_. Під час перших тижнів її одужання Сансі не раз хотілось звернути йому шию, і він намагався приховати те, що накоїв, як нашкодивший кіт, що напівщиро закопує щойно задушену пташку. Видавалось, що її майже-смерть та жахіття битви зробили хлопця дуже... _мотивованим_.

Він спробував підкупити Редвінів половиною тиреллівських маєтностей, якщо ті відправлять свої кораблі до Королівської Гавані "_просто негайно, трясця!",_ як про це розповідав Пес. Інакше він відішле їм одного з редвінівських близнюків - замкнутого у в'язниці Червоного Замку від початку заколоту Ренлі - порубаного на частини, щоб прискорити прийняття рішення.

Редвіни погодились, і з двома сотнями бойових галер в кишені - Джоффрі пройшовся Вузьким морем як _берсерк_. Він висвятив в лицарі Марка Пайпера за видатну звитягу під час Вовчої Ночі, а тоді одразу наказав йому зібрати якомога більше піхоти та лицарів, менш ніж за три дні. Сусідня залога річкоземців, що одразу після битви взялась за виловлювання мародерів та дезертирів, а також станнісових недобитків, аж горіла бажанням допомогти. Зграя штормових лордів та лицарів слідувала за королем, наче побиті пси, вони також стали в нагоді...

Запізніла тайвінова кавалерія прибула якраз вчасно, щоб Джоффрі міг додати їх до свого війська, і він мав приватну розмову з володарем Західних земель на рахунок своєї матері. Після того юнак взявся за взяття кожної-кожнісінької твердині та замку, що підтримали Станніса, спалюючи їх на попіл, якщо вважав ціль не вартої облоги. Розповідали, що рибалки й досі знаходять наштрикнуті на палі голови вздовж всього узбережжя Чорноводної затоки...

Таким чином Санса прокинулась в дивному новому світі, де славились нові доми, на кшталт "Пайперів з Припливу", "Мутонів з Гостроклішні" чи "Бракенів з Гострокігтя". Джоффрі пішов навіть трохи далі і утвердив "Блеквудів з Камнетанцю" для симетрії, щоб безкінечні чвари між останніми двома домами могли б продовжитись лише _морськими боями_ на кораблях замість звичних та нудних річкоземських набігів.

Санса насправді й не знала, чим він думав, роблячи оте останнє рішення.

Якщо коротко, то була різня. Вузьке море було спустошене, і простий люд тихо бурчав на рахунок "іноземців", поки Простір сповзав у приховану війну інтриг та підступу, адже джоффрині наполовину виконані умови були саме тим, чим і здавались - наполовину незакінченими. Хоча джоффрині каральні вимоги до дому Тиреллів були очевидні та чіткі від дня після бою, де його проголосили "Штормовим королем" - тепер Тирелли правили менш ніж четвертою часткою своїх довоєнних маєтностей, а саме Хайгарденом та дещицею менших земель - він не висував вимог до інших домів, і навіть не забрав право протекторату над Простором; в той час він занадто переймався на рахунок повернення до столиці так швидко, як лише міг, а потім вирізав всіх лордів Вузького моря до ноги. Невизначеність зараз відігравала роль отрути в рані, поки вся ситуація була невирішеною, і Простір потонув у тихій (а часами й не дуже тихій) війні інтриг та прихованого насильства, де менші васали безпорадно перебігали між тими, кого вважали менш винними в очах короля, а більші доми напружено вираховували, кому посеред них варто колективно всадити ножа в спину, так би мовити.

Санса віддавала перевагу в передачі права на протекторат над Простором дому Флорентів, адже їхні відносно потужні володіння плюс колишні тиреллівські землі на додачу балансували нестачу династичних шлюбів з іншими вельможними просторянами, роблячи той рід достатньо сильним, щоб правити цілим краєм, але також залежним від впливу Корони... але вірний час вже промайнув, поки вона лежала в ліжку, майже непритомна. В загальному Флоренти були в найменш вигідній позиції серед всіх просторянських лордів, тож вцілілі бунтівні роди, що пережили Ніч Оленячих Рогів, швиденько вирізали їх, як тільки Джоффрі вирушив до столиці... або, якщо сказати це вишуканою мовою: хоробрий лорд Флорент та його спадкоємець звитяжно загинули в бою з підлими дезертирами-простолюдинами. Попередні шлюбні альянси, втілені домом Тиреллів до війни, гарантували їм виживання в ролі меншого партнера в своєрідній коаліції поміж Хайтауерів та Редвінів. Хайтауери вийшли впевненими переможцями з прихованої тіневої війни, завдяки відсутності втрат в людській силі та впливу, отож Санса не мала іншого вибору, як офіційно віддати їм те, що й так було їхнім по факту: панівну позицію в Просторі. Принаймні, передавши їм титул лордів-протекторів, Санса виторгувала певні концесії, включно з окремими шматками Простору - до слова, майже одну п'яту всіх земель - і передала ті маєтки Штормовим та Королівським землям, чого мало б з головою вистачити для убезпечення продовольчої безпеки Вестероса, адже вона мала сумнів, що та внутрішня боротьба, спричинена падінням Тиреллів, припиниться в найближчому майбутньому... прокляття отрути та змов швидше за все буде панувати в Просторі ще декілька років.

Вона спробувала полегшити процес передачі влади, але все ж було чимало васальних домів, котрих треба було замінити лоялістами, викликаючи цим бурчання шляхти та простолюду. Королева врешті переконалась, що Простір не бунтуватиме і тим більш не потоне в братовбивчій громадянській війні - чимала кількість заручників в Червоному Замку однозначно допоможе в цьому - але це не означало, що вони таки підтримають Корону при потребі, чи радше не означало, що їхня підтримка буде сильною та відповідною до ситуації.

Все ж між повстанням та співпрацею пролягав довгий шлях, і вестеросцям це було відомо чи не краще, аніж комусь іншому.

\- Ну вибач, гаразд? - Джоффрі знову сказав напівжартівливо, втрачаючи терпець від її мовчанки.

Санса злегка похитала головою, виринаючи на поверхню з думок, і скривилась від болю, потягнувши якийсь шов в животі.

Джоффрі хутко підвівся, проте Санса жестом зупинила його. Вираз такої миттєвої турботи дещо вгамував гнів на юнака... ну, принаймні в деякій мірі.

\- Це ж цілковитий _хаос_, Джоффрі. Знаю, ти бажав кривавої помсти всім у Вузькому морі, але хіба ти не міг принаймні трошки попрацювати із просторянами, перш ніж забратись геть звідти? Ми ж навіть обговорювали це все перед війною! - запитала вона жалібно, перехиляючись через стіл.

\- Вибач, - він знову повторив, і те, що це прозвучало щиро, чомусь ще більше розлютили її, - Не все так вже й погано. По-перше, річкові лорди боготворять тебе, - мовив юнак, звівши брови.

І не дивно, враховуючи те, як в рази виросло їхнє число в легенді після Вовчого Виття.

_Кляті вестеросці та їхня жага до красномовних назв. Це ж абсурд,_ подумала вона із уявним пирханням. Було ще неясно, яка назва переможе, "Вовча Ніч" чи "Вовче Виття"... хоча це не зупиняло бардів.

Звичайно, до цього додавався невеличкий факт, що тепер чи не половина річкових лордів матимуть потомків, що правитимуть Вузьким морем. За таке вони підуть із Джоффрі хоч в саме пекло.

Вона зітхнула, дражливо посміхнувшись: - А штормові лорди боготворять тебе. Хоча це волання "Штормовий король!" вже починає набридати. Вони й справді мають отак волати на весь голос щоразу, як бачитимуть тебе? - запитала вона, перш ніж вколоти виделкою шматок салату.

Дівчина досі мала проблеми з м'ясом - чи будь-якою іншою їжею, якщо чесно - після...

Вона поклала виделку на стіл, впевнено відпихнувши таріль подалі.

\- Хто б казав, - зауважив Джоффрі зі свого боку невеликого столу, - Проте титулування магнаром додає певного чуттєвого шарму в ліжку, - додав він, шкірячись на всі зуби.

Санса напівщиро пирхнула: - Все ціною однієї маленької різні... - промовила вона тихо, набурмосившись, коли Джоффрі таки почув ті слова.

Його обличчя скривилось в гримасі: - Сансо, вибач...

\- Ні, ні, все гаразд, - відмахнулась вона, дивлячись у вікно.

_Просто забудь. Відпусти спогаді,_ думала вона безпорадно, повільно моргаючи.

-... Сансо... - - пробурмотів він після хвильки болісної тиші, - Тобі _потрібно_ розповісти про все як є. Ти ж знаєш це краще за всіх у світі, - сказав він, і вони вже не могла витримати тієї жахаючої чесності.

Дівчина повільно дихала, злегка переминаючи кулаки під столом, щоб Джоффрі того не побачив.

_Все гаразд. Я лиш трішки потренуюсь з сером Барр... з Джоффрі, лише трішки розрухаюсь,_ думала вона навіжено, поки тиск в горлі продовжував зростати, але ті думки не могил відігнати густі міазми дискомформу, що заполонили легені.

Вона зі всіх сил спробувала вгамувати себе, але не змогла втримати самотній, зрадницький плач, що злетів з вуст.

\- Зі мною все добре, все добре! - сказала вона, встаючи з-за столу і сахаючись подалі від Джоффрі, але він безжально зробив кілька кроків назустріч і міцно її обійняв, прирікаючи. Саме в цю мить зовнішній фасад тріснув, подумала Санса, вивявиши, що нестримно плаче, притиснувши обличчя до джоффриного плеча; ридання наче витягало все повітря з легень.

\- З-зі м-м-м-ною в-все д-д-д-добре, - плакала вона, відчувши, як підгинаються коліна; Джоффрі підтримав її вагу, віднісши порожньою невеличкою їдальнею до найближчого дивану.

\- Ми ж можемо бути сильними один для одної по черзі, - він ніжно прошепотів, садячи її на диван і сідаючи також. Санса зробила напружений подих свіжого повітря та спробувала пригорнутись ближче до нього, відчуваючи холод, не зважаючи на промені ранньо-вечірнього сонця, що заливали кімнату крізь вікно поблизу.

\- О Джоффрі... то було так _жахливо_, - прошепотіла вона те слово, знаючи, що воно не здатне передати всієї потуги значення тих подій, - Ті _крики_... - ледь промовила вона, хапаючись за хлопця так сильно, що аж злякалась, чи не порве йому жупан.

\- Я знаю... - ніжно прошепотів він у відповідь, злегка колисаючи її. В голосі хлопця чулась правда, спокій та кришталева впевненість, за котру Санса вхопилась як за опору, плачучи.

\- П-пожежі і-і-і той с-с-сморід, - вона намагалась пояснити, жалюгідно провалюючи ту затію, бо плач повністю захопив контроль над нею. Проте Джоффрі здається зрозумів правильно, що вона намагалась передати, що вона намагалась пояснити, хоч ті слова мали мало сенсу.

Він шепотів якісь милі дурниці, і вони провели так решту вечора, міцно обійнявшись, а решта світу наче розчинилась на віддалі.

**3**

Тижні, що пролітали, поки Санса одужувала, можна було б описати як "розрубування вузлів", принаймні так це називав Джоффрі. Ренлі був одним з них, і зробив капость навіть фактом своєї смерті, коли його знайшли мертвим всередині розкішної камери. Джоффрі вже роздумував, чи не послати дядечка у заслання до Нічної Варти, то було б гідним покаранням для хвалькуватого гівнюка...

Хай там як, видавалось, що втрата коханця та трощення всіх мрій - це все виявилось заважким тягарем для Ренлі. Вид несправжнього дядька, що звисав з петлі, прив'язаної до канделябру, вразив хлопця більше, ніж він бажав би визнавати - більше, ніж деякі дивні та потойбічні речі, котрим від був свідком під час свого довгого життя - і він не знав, чому саме. Можливо це було через незвичне відчуття та подібність того видовища до одного спогаду, що повертав пам'ять про відчай та серію самогубств, коли Пурпур врешті зламав хлопця, багато-багато років тому. Та як би не було, цей чоловік мав нахабність вчинити таке в стінах Червоного Замку, спричиняючи появу чуток про вбивство родича між _окремими_ придворними, котрі й так не були у захваті від правління юного короля, а також поміж тих, хто щиро вірив у кляту Седмицю. Джоффрі сумнівався, що вони сприйняли б його виправдання - що він _аж ніяк_ не міг бути вбивцею родича, бо насправді був байстрюком - належним чином...

Проте він таки захопив у полон Мелісандру - "кишенькову" чаклунку Станніса та мага-вбивцю - коли брав штурмом Дракон-Камінь. Вона була майже непритомною, коли він вкинув її в кам'яний мішок під замком, але коли він почав.. ну...

_Ці крики вже з тиждень як почали набридати,_ подумав юнак, зітхаючи.

Мелісандра намагалась розбитись об стіну, коли він зайшов до камери; вона безпорадно верещала, закочуючи очі, і гриміла ланцюгами.

\- _Седмиця Небесна! Джоффрі, що ти зробив з нею?!_ \- запитала Санса, ошелешена тим, як чаклунка продовжувала кричати, як божевільна, тягнучи ланцюги зі всіх сил, намагаючись заховатись в кутку камери.

\- Та нічого! - бовкнув юнак, піднявши руки догори, - Вона завжди так себе поводить, коли бачить мене, - він почав виправдовуватись.

\- Нічого? - скептично запитала Санса, роздивляючись свіжі синці на закованій в залізо вбивці.

\- Ну-у... - Джоффрі тріски нахилив голову набік та замовк.

\- Джоффрі... - Санса зітхнула.

\- Іноді я приходжу сюди, і світло смолоскипів... воно наче... - він перервався, врешті здригнувся, коли Санса й далі дивилась на нього, - Ну, це зводить її з розуму, - сказав він, вибачаючись. - Вона з самого початку не була достатньо притомною для допиту, тож я подумав, що можу... - він затнувся, перевівши погляд на руку, вказавши напрям на божевільну чаклунку.

\- То _чому_ ти просто не вбив її? - жалібно запитала Санса.

\- Е-е, я подумав, що ти захочеш отримати сатисфакцію, після всього того, що ця сука зробила з Недом, - відповів юнак із незручною посмішкою.

Санса просто дивилась на нього, повільно хитаючи головою: - Джоффрі, просто _вбий її_. Я скоро оглухну від тих криків, - сказала вона.

\- А, ну гаразд, - відповів він сором'язливо, рушив до Мелісандри і скривився, коли її лемент посилився. - Заради Старих Богів, жінко, що в біса не так з тобою?! - буркнув Джоффрі, матеріалізуючи Світлорев в руці, і перерізав їй горлянку. Вереск припинився за якісь півсекунди до того, як Джоффрі закінчив справу.

\- _Ні... це неможли..._ \- забулькала вона, витріщаючись широко розплющеними очима на скривавлене лезо Світлорева. Чаклунка стікала кров'ю, заціпеніле здивування змінилось жахом на обличчі, перш ніж вона схилилась вперед і застигла нерухомо.

\- Чому взагалі ця тінеплетиця працювала на Станніса? - Санса озвучила питання, що вже давно їй муляло, неспокійно роздивляючись мертве тіло. Вона дозволила собі видихнути з полегшенням після смерті недової вбивці, перш ніж нагальна справа взяла гору в свідомості.

\- Коли ми захопили її - вона верзла якусь нісенітницю, наче Станніс був обраним тим Червоним Богом, - пояснив Джоффрі, повертаючись до дверей, - Дракон-Камінь нам майже не опирався, коли ми прибули; гарнізон острова ледь не прохав нас почати штурм замку, коли ми зійшли на берег, - сказав він, хитаючи головою, так наче не ймучи віри власним словам, - Та скажена хвойда насправді зійшла з розуму, коли повернулась на острів з дрібкою фанатиків, вцілілих після битви, бо її обраний загинув від твоєї руки. Вона спалювала невинних жертв як дрова, вичакловуючи самі боги знають що, коли ми зупинили ритуал, - додав він тихо.

\- Мені відомо, що вона спалила Селису та Ширін, - промовила Санса, шокована розповіддю, - Але я й не знала, що там було так погано, - прошепотіла дівчина.

\- Ну, скажу так... тіні навколо виглядали дуже _дивними_, перш ніж я вирубив її ударом по голові, хоча нічого такого особливо магічного не трапилось, перш ніж ми припинили ритуал чи чим там в біса вона займалась, - сказав він.

\- Довбана _магія_, - юнак сплюнув спересердя, - Завжди намагається зупинити мене, - пробурмотів він таким тоном, наче проголошував скаргу.

Санса похитала головою: - Обраний Червоним Богом... - задумливо промовила дівчина. - Азор Ахай? Ти мусиш визнати, що є подібності між тією легендою і... ну, _нами_... - вона затнулась, коли вони дійшли до тьмяно освітлених сходів, що з'єднували тюремні камери з рештою замку.

\- Я часто й сам про це думаю, - погодився Джоффрі, - Це густо замішано на ра'глоріанському містицизмі, але основні подібності в самі суті тієї історії занадто важливі, щоб просто бути збігом. Мабуть це спогади про того, кого на Сході пам'ятають як мого попередника, котрого тут у Вестеросі називають "останнім Героєм", - промовив він, - Попередню ітерацію Пурпуру, котра змогла зупинити розвідників Циклу, - додав він тихим голосом, похмурніючи.

\- Гм... можливо це й проблиск передбачення майбутнього? Було б добре мати її на _нашому_ боці, замість допомоги Станнісу, - сказала Санса.

Джоффрі шокувало її бажання використати вбивцю Неда Старка, і це ще м'яко сказано. Він часто забував, що дівчина також суттєво подорослішала від незгод та поневірянь, спричинених Пурпуром та всі, що від цього залежало.

\- Можливо, - погодився він через хвильку, перш ніж трішки схилити голову набік, - Ти вважаєш, що ми не справимось із завданням в цьому житті? - запитав він, безтурботний тон питання дисонував із важливістю питання.

Санса зберегла мовчанку, поки вони не вийшли з в'язниці, піднялись на поверхню і повернулись до царини тих, хто ще не втратив надію.

\- Не знаю... - нарешті відповіла вона, - Тепер, коли батька ти Тиріона вже немає, багато чого ми не зможемо зробити, або принаймні чимало планів доведеться відкласти... - вона повільно промовила.

\- Залишається лише викластись на повну, - сказав Джоффрі тоном, що виказував чималий досвід, і Санса зітхнула, посміхнулась і взяла його під руку.

\- Будемо сподіватись, що цього вистачить, - мовила вона, глибоко вдихнувши.

**4**

Іншим вузлом, котрого довелось розрубати, був сам Варис. Джоффрі бажав вбити євнуха від тієї миті, як дізнався про існування юного претендента на престол за морем, але Санса заперечувала, назвавши декілька досить логічних аргументів, що той чоловік виявиться більш корисним живим, аніж мертвим...

Та часи змінились.

Сансині шпигуни нарешті досягли успіху, виявивши невідомі нюанси змови, що вбила Тиріона. Мати короля виявилась незнаючим пішаком для Павука, як Санса дізналась. Завдяки її дедукції, талантам Спритно-Пальця та допомозі Вілли Мандерлі, вони змогли дізнатись, що кухар, котрий нагодував отруйницю, отримував прямі накази від Вариса. Той кухар намішав суміш рідкісних отрут із тістом, щоб забезпечити смерть дівки в тій же самій кімнаті, де вона вбила Тиріона, хоча видавалось малоймовірним, що можна було так точно вирахувати дозу; швидше за все, Павук планував, щоб вона померла через кілька годин після світанку - мабуть десь в коридорах Червоного Замку - щоб убезпечити себе від будь-яких звинувачень та підозр.

Сам кухар - чоловік, що працював у закладі Чатай'ї - був знайдений з перерізаною горлянкою, але інтенсивне винюхування та нишпорення з боку Спритно-Пальця привело до підозрілого висновку; детальний опис двох сиріт, котрі якось змогли скористатись послугами розкішного борделю, оплативши цілу годину, незважаючи на наполегливі спроби охорони викинути їх на вулицю. Від цього моменту то було лише питанням часу (та чималою кількістю переглянутих звітів від шпигів по всьому місту), але відповідь була очевидною з моменту викриття тих сиріт... чи "маленьких пташок" як Варис - збочений виродок - любив їх називати.

І тепер прийшов той _час_.

Джоффрі дивився на Сансу, коли вони принишкли за скелею, лише в кількох кроках від хвиль Чорноводної затоки, що ревіли, накочуючись на берег.

\- Ти певна, що він прийде сюди? - запитав юнак.

\- Майже на всі сто. Ми замапували всі інші потенційні маршрути до втечі, включно із другою пасткою, так що він має прийти сюди, - пробурмотіла вона.

Джоффрі кивнув, застигши нерухомо, і дозволив думкам ширяти вдалині, дослухаючись до звуків моря. Пройшло трішки часу, як на пляжі попід Червоним Замком з'явився сам Варис, важко хекаючи від швидкої ходи по прихованому проходу. Він ніс на спині невеличкий наплічник, рухаючись до човна, без сумніву не на жарт переляканий тим, що Джоффрі послав гвардійців арештувати євнуха. Варис добряче приготувався до такого брутального руху, адже мав з десяток інформаторів по всьому палацу й одразу дізнавався про будь-який натяк на арешт, щоб мати можливість використати згадані шляхи до відступу, перш ніж його піймають.

На превеликий жаль (для нього), Санса не сиділа без діла, поки Джоффрі поливав Штормові землі кров'ю місцевої шляхти.

\- Що за..? - тихо промовив Варис, заточившись назад, коли двоє рейдерів підвелись з невеликого човна, прив'язаного до берега неподалік.

\- Боюсь, що ваш план провалився, мій любий майстре-над-шепптунами, - мовив Джоффрі, підходячи з-за скелі, перерізаючи Варису шлях до втечі назад в глибини замку.

\- Ваша милосте, - відповів той, негайно застигнувши на місці, переводячи погляд між ним, Сансою та рейдерами в човні. Джоффрі міг бачити, як на обличчі Вариса формувались десятки відповідей, що миттєво відкидались за долю секунди, поки той завмер нерухомо від всієї цієї ситуації, та врешті він прийняв свою долю і зітхнув. - А мені ще так хотілось все побачити на власні очі, - прошепотів він так тихо, що Джоффрі ледь зміг почути ті слова; євнух витягнув невеличку ємність, заховану в рукаві, і витягнув малесенький корок.

\- _Ще_ побачиш, ти, жирний виродку, - мовив Сандор, котрий вийшов з-за скелі з іншого боку, і вгатив євнуха по потилиці руків'ям кинджала.

Павук звалився на пісок із приглушеним гупанням.

**5**

\- Я все владнаю, Сансо, - знову повторив Джоффрі.

\- Мені потрібно бути там і також задати питання, - Санса знову наполягала.

Джоффрі вдихнув на повні груди, затхле повітря в'язниці наповнило ніздрі напівпризабутими жахами та ейфорією.

\- Я краще справлюсь з цим сам один, - він знову сказав, та ця відмовка звучала непевно навіть для його вух, адже Павук почав приходити до тями, слабко борючись проти ланцюгів, що припнули його до стола для тортур.

\- Тобі знадобиться очевидець, щоб переконатись, чи він не бреше, - втрутилась вона, схрестивши руки на грудях. В камері перебували лише троє людей, і лише Сандор та двійко рейдерів взагалі знали, що Павук взагалі перебував в ув'язненні, а не тікав через Вузьке море.

Врешті-решт, не личило королю особисто катувати свого бранця... особливо після того, що трапилось з Ренлі...

\- Мені знадобиться більше місця... - він затнувся, ще раз набравши повні легені повітря. - Сансо, я... я _справді, насправді_ не хочу, щоб ти це бачила, - нарешті юнак признався відкрито, відводячи погляд набік від неї та від чималого набору інструментів на сусідньому столі. Пройшло багато, дуже багато часу відтоді, як він востаннє займався такою справою... і перспектива повторення досі змушувала його кров бриніти від нетерплячки.

\- Ми присягнули, що пройдемо крізь все разом, _я_ поклялась, що буду біля тебе завжди, в біді та в щасті, - відповіла вона звитяжно, - То не було лицемірством. Я не присягала, що стоятиму біля тебе, лише щоб покинути наодинці, коли справи стануть... поганими, - додала вона із похмурим переконанням, стиснувши губи.

\- Сансо, я... _будь ласка_, _не треба_, - він практично прохав її.

\- Чи ти вже забув, Джоффрі? - заспокійливо запитала дівчина. - _Якщо я є лише частиною зброї, то хай так і буде... але я буду там, де належить. Біля тебе..._ \- процитувала вона м'яко, дивлячись юнаку прямо в очі.

Він проковтнув слину через силу, не маючи змоги відвести погляд від бездонних блакитних очей, борючись з ними, аж поки Варис не закашлявся, повільно моргнувши, і не почав озиратись камерою, і тоді настав _час_.

_Час починати. _

**6**

Він насолоджувався цим. Нічого не міг зробити з собою. Не міг приховати посмішку, коли розтинав Вариса, повільно та досвідчено, так як нюанси щодо продовження людських страждань виринали в пам'яті, наче він ніколи їх й не забував. Невдовзі він загубився в праці, поки Варис _кричав_, а юнак й далі різав, перекручував та _трощив_. Санса жодного разу не втратила самоконтролю, споглядаючи ту прокляту частинку свого чоловіка на власні очі, у всіх деталях. Невеличка частинка його свідомості відчувала її палаючий погляд, поки він продовжував шматувати євнуха, насолоджуючись видом крові, і одночасно кричав подумки; Санса працювала разом з ним, спокійно намагаючись вицідити кожну-кожнісіньку краплину інформації з Павука, поки джоффрині руки ставали слизькими від крові. Він не міг зупинитись, навіть щоб закричати.

Вони зловили облизня.

Варис опирався від зламу та плюндрування свого тіла, як ще ніхто з бачених Джоффрі людей. Коли Бейліш вже волав на весь голос, благаючи про милість, Варис продовжував повільно дихати, кричачи та волаючи від болю та відчаю, але не відповідаючи на _жодне_ запитання; такою потужною була його сила волі та те дивне переконання, що дозволяло витримувати тортури. Джоффрі займався ним вже протягом цілої ночі, коли врешті, аж на світанку, Павук покинув цей світ. Юнак знав, що євнух не був пересічною людиною, але він все ж очікував отримати _щось, хоч щось_ у відповідь. Ким насправді був Ейгон Таргарієн? Де його кораблі мали б поповнити припаси після зупинки в Лісі? Де вони мали б висадити війська? Як він взагалі зв'язувався з ними? Хто ще був задіяний в тій змові? _Чому_ Варис взагалі встряв у цю змову?!

Юнак оскаженів від червоної люті, коли Варис помер; він бажав продовжити страждання хоч ще на хвильку, коли той востаннє видихнув. Джоффрі _волав_ від люті, рубаючи тіло мечам на клапті, шматував та _пластав_, як Санса враз перервала останнє питання і обернулась геть від мертвого тіла, _ДИВЛЯЧИСЬ ПРЯМО НА НЬОГО_.

Він опанував себе, важко дихаючи, борючись за ковтки повітря, і сперся на залитий кров'ю стіл, хитаючись; груди стиснуло наче в обіймах удава, і йому здалось, що він зараз й сам помре, лише на крок стримавшись від бажання врізати собі горлянку, щоб впустити додаткове повітря, коли усвідомив, що з голови до п'ят вкритий варисовими нутрощами.

Хлопець наполовину переконав себе самого, що помирає; враз з'явився Пурпур, і він відстрибнув від столу, врізавшись в стіну; очі проти волі порухались вбік та сфокусувались на Сансі, сповнені страху.

Її сукня також була заляпана варисовою кров'ю, обличчя вимащене червоними бризками, котрі Джоффрі розбризкав по камері, коли шматував Вариса як звіра. Вона дивилась на нього, зберігаючи нейтральний вираз обличчя, поки юнак потопав у відчаї.

Вона обійняла його, не кажучи ані слова, не зважаючи на кров, намагаючись заспокоїти. Джоффрі застиг на місці, прямий як дошка, і вона міцніше прихилилась, тримаючи його, не зважаючи ні на що, опираючись невпевненим спробам звільнитись.

Він зламався.

Пройшли цілі роки з миті, коли він востаннє проливав сльози, але вони все одно якось з'явились; повільно, болісно котячись вниз щоками, поки він гамував своє прокляття всередині, потонувши в сансиних очах, і вона досі не сказала ані слова; міцні обійми припинали його наче якорем, відганяючи геть прояви Пурпуру.


	64. Додаток 5: Білий Плащ

**Автор - ****SkorpionWinz**

**Додаток 5: Білий Плащ.  
****  
1**

\- Як на рахунок сера Рейнальда Вестерлінга? - запитав сер Балон Сван по праву руку.

\- Гмм.. - Джеймі дещо помовчав, роздумуючи над ім'ям, - Він таки має чималий потенціал. Але... занадто юний. І незрілий. Він досі не бачив війни і бійні, жаху, котрим вона і є. Ми потребуємо більш досвідчену людину на те місце.

\- А як щодо... сера Лайла Кракенхола? - запропонував сер Арис Оукхарт, що стояв зліва.

\- О, це якраз та людина, що треба, - Джеймі кивнув на згоду, - І він має сили на таку посаду. Кажуть, що він може зрубати зрілу корабельну сосну лише трьома ударами сокири. Проте, не певен, що він насправді бажатиме зайняти посаду вартового. Той чоловік цінить власну свободу.

\- Тоді... сер Бріднен Таллі? - запитав Балон.

\- Чорнориб? - уточнив Арис, - Він старший за мого лорда-батька. І мабуть давно змарнів. Не матиме достатньо спритності, щоб захистити королеву в битві, як тоді, коли Станніс намагався взяти столицю.

\- Мабуть ви жартуєте, - відповів Балон, дещо розлючено, - Сер Баррістан був старшим за нього, і вам знадобиться чимало зусиль та часу, щоб знайти більш вмілого воїна в Семи Королівствах. Таллі може стати гідним вартовим. Чи ви чули, як він та Робб Старк вирізали цілий загін найманців та домів Вузького моря, розтрощивши їхні сили біля Божого Ока?

\- Мушу погодитись із Балоном відносно можливостей Чорнориба, - Джеймі втрутився, перш ніж Арис встиг відповісти, - Може він і постарів, але досі є бувалим, вправним та має шляхетну репутацію. Також має загально відому репутацію: бувалий ветеран Війни Дев'ятигрошових Королів та Робертового Повстання. Його слава також додасть Королівській Варті певного додаткового визнання. Молода кров завжди потрібна, але зі смертю сера Барірстана нам потрібна певна мудрість та досвід від старшого покоління.

Той аргумент завершив суперечку. Джеймі повернув погляд до Хроніки Братерства, продовживши роздуми про наслідки прийняття Чорнориба до Королівської Варти. Він завжди захоплювався тим лицарем-Таллі та його діяннями, що були основним джерелом натхнення для нього самого в дитинстві, коли він тренувався, щоб стати лицарем. Брінден по правді був чудовою кандидатурою для поповнення ордену, але найбільшою проблемою була його честь та почуття справедливості. Старий був досить привітним під час кількох їхніх зустрічей, коли залога Таллі з'єдналась із Королівською Гвардією наприкінці війни, і продемонстрував тактичні вміння та бойову майстерність під час кількох битв, де річкові лорди та півничани добряче допомогли, але одночасно належав до товариства тих, хто зневажав Джеймі за вбивство короля Ейриса Таргарієна...

_Він не буде першим серед братчиків, хто називатиме мене Царевбивцею,_ подумав Джеймі похмуро, _але безсумнівно буде значно обачнішим в цьому. Сумніваюсь, що мені потрібна така людина як підлеглий._

Він край вуха слухав дискусію сера балона та сера Ариса на рахунок інших кандидатів. Джаселин Байвотер (загинув під час атаки Станніса), Лукас Блеквуд (недостатньо вмілий), сер Робар Ройс (один із ренліних веселкових вартових, вбитий королем), Берік Дондарріон (вже лорд Чорносхову), один із багатьох Фреїв (Га!), і так далі, знову і знову, аж поки хтось не постукав в двері, і Джеймі закликав заходитити.

Його новий зброєносець, незграбний та невпевнений хлопець на ймення Подрік Пейн, зайшов та звернувся до сера Джеймі. - Пробачте, лорде-командувачу. Король та королева збирають малу раду і ваша присутність є необхідною.

\- Так, звичайно. Ми невдовзі приєднаємось до них.

Двійко інших білоплащників рушили за Подріком крізь двері, полишаючи Джеймі наодинці задумливо роздивлятись Білу Книгу; він й досі ще не звикся з новими обов'язками через підвищення.

Стати лордом-командувачем Королівської Варти... він мріяв про білий плащ ще з раннього дитинства, гадаючи, що то буде найкращим свідченням його вмінь та переконань, стати величним воїном, що носитиме такі ж самі лати, як живі легенди на кшталт Білого Бика*, Меча Світанку, Баррістана Зухвалого та інших, захищати короля і переконуватись, що король зможе правити державою та її людом. Ті мрії розвіялись як порох, коли Ейріс Таргарієн зробив все, що міг, аби довести, що король не вартий захисту. Легенди, котрих він колись боготворив, також змарніли в його очах, коли нічого не зробили, не зупинили підлого монарха від знущань та примусу над своїми підданими. Люди, котрих він врятував, вбивши Божевільного Короля, продовжували сипати йому сіль на рани, вважаючи, що він має гівно замість честі.

Але зараз, все те розчарування та гіркота повільно розчинялись, ховаючись в куточках свідомості. Все змінилось. Тепер Джеймі мав владу, щоб перетворити зганьблений орден на щось знову гідне поваги, і з якоїсь причини, він відчував глибоке та нестримне бажання виконувати свої обов'язки із максимальною відданістю та щирістю. Щоб реформувати Королівську Варту в силу, таку ж потужну та гідну, якою вона й має бути. Щоб переконатись, що король, котрому він служить, та лицарі, котрі служитимуть під його керівництвом, не підуть шляхом, котрим він сам та Ейріс пройшли в минулому.

Болючі спогади та перспективи майбутнього кружляли в джейминій голові, коли він швидко крокував з Башти Білого Меча до зали малої ради в головній твердині. Він кивнув Балону та Арису, що стояли на чатах назовні зали, і зайшов всередину.

Двоє легатів джоффриної Королівської Гвардії, Лансель Ланністер та Ренфред Райккер, стояли біля дальньої стіни, оглядаючи зібрання із розслабленням, котре, як Джеймі знав, маскувало їхню пильність. Лорди сиділи за столом, включно з грандмейстером Пицелем, що виглядав уважним та жвавим, на відміну від звичного вигляду старигана; біля нього сиділи Варис**, незвично похмурий та навіть більш пильний, ніж завше, та дядько Кеван, що виглядав абсолютно спокійним та впевненим; Робб Старк в дальньому куті зосереджувався на словах, наче придавлений тягарем свого титулу; а ще кількох присутніх він не впізнавав.

Королева Санса непримітно сиділа по ліву руку від чоловіка, зберігаючи красу, незважаючи навіть на червонястий слід під порізу на лівій щоці, а її права рука, замотана бинтами, звисала з перев'язі; наслідок ран, що вона отримала в тому видатному бою під час атаки Станніса. Його батько, лорд Тайвін, виглядав як завжди, суворим та показним, сидячи по праву руку від короля, дивлячись на стіл з паперами і час від часу кидаючи оцінливий погляд на присутніх в залі. І звичайно ж король Джоффрі за дальнім кінцем столу, котрий неначе випромінював дисципліну, владу та розважність, підперши кулаком підборіддя; юнак роздивлявся всіх своїми зеленими очима. Король мав впевнений та поважний вигляд, гідний його влади, котрим не могли б похвалитись ані Роберт, ані Ейріс за всі ті роки, що сиділи на тому ж самому кріслі.

\- Лорде-командувачу, - Джоффрі звернувся до нього, - Дякую, що прийшли. Маю надію, що не відірвав вас від нагальних справ.

\- Не дуже, ваша милосте, - відповів Джеймі та сів біля Кевана. - Я досі роздумую над найкращою кандидатурою для поповнення Королівської Варти, за вашим наказом.

Кілька днів тому він запитував Джоффрі, чи не можна взяти когось з гвардійців-офіцерів в лави білоплащників, але король наполягав, що гвардійці мають бути відділеними від інших військових підрозділів, і що вони не увіллються як належне в товариство, просякнуте традиціями та ідеалами лицарства. Джеймі був розчарований тим, скількох гідних кандидатів щойно втратив, але розумів й джоффрині резони. Ті гвардійці володіли знанням, що було прокляттям бувалих бойових ветеранів . Війна не була для них спортом, на відміну від лицарів, котрі зазвичай так і вважали.

\- Повідомте мене, коли складете докладний список потенційних братчиків, - тоді Джоффрі обернувся до здоровенного чоловіка із неймовірним пузом, вбраного в зелені шати із вишитим золотим тризубом спереду. - Лорд Мандерлі, вам передали всі записи попереднього майстра-над-монетою, а також мою власну документацію щодо всіх проектів, котрі зараз втілюються на берегах Чорноводної. Ви певні, що хочете зайняти цю посаду, взявши в руки всі ті обов'язки? Я не гніватимусь на вас, якщо ви виявили цей об'єм праці завеликим.

\- Не переймайтесь на рахунок мене, ваша милосте, - лорд Білої Гавані відповів бадьорим тоном із сильним північним акцентом, - Я не претендую на титул фінансового генія, котрим був ваш недавно померлий дядько, але запевняю вас, що можу і зможу справитись з обов'язками, наданими мені, із максимальною відданістю.

\- Радий буду це побачити, - привітно відповів Джоффрі. Тоді юнак обернувся до не дуже літнього королеземського лорда, що мав зображені золоті оленячі роги поверх чорно-синього обладунку: - Лорд Баквелл, ви приймаєте призначення на посаду майстра-над-війною? Це місто відчайдушно потребуває постійної присутності вмілого бойового командира після мого маршу та станнісової атаки.

\- Я приймаю цю відповідальність, ваша милосте, - лорд Оленячих Рогів злегка вклонився, - Проте маю визнати, що почуваюсь радше... керівником допоміжних сил. Чесно кажучи не бачу, чим зможу підсилити військові сили цього міста, враховуючи те, як віртуозно ви та ваша Королівська Гвардія вийшли переможцем в цій війні.

\- Ви себе недооцінюєте. Ви ж найбільш відомий та успішний королеземський командир зі всіх, хто відповів на мій заклик, і довели свою лояльність. Як показала Вовча Ніч - я не завжди буду мати змогу захистити столицю від зовнішньої загрози, і не збираюсь залишати місто без адекватного захисту та командування. Чи можу розраховувати на вас в такій ситуації?

\- Можете, ваша милосте. Даю вам своє слово.

\- До речі, на рахунок збройних сил, - Джоффрі повернувся до Кевана, - Скількох ваших вояків ми можемо очікувати в лавах оборонців міста?

\- Вісім тисяч, ваша милосте, - відреагував сер Кеван, - Всі вони треновані, скуштували крові і погодились зайняти місця в міській варті. Є й інші, але таку кількість можу прямо зараз передати в даний момент.

\- Цього має вистачити, - король вдячно кивнув двоюрідному діду, - А тепер, як розібрались із цим питанням, пропоную перейти до решти справ держави. Лорд Варис, які новини з Долини та Дорну?

\- Князь Доран з Сонцеспису досі не відповів на заклик про надання військ, - плавно мовив Павук, - І не відповів щодо вашої пропозиції заручити принцесу Мірцеллу з принцом Трістаном. Пробачте, ваша милосте, але я б не розраховував на співпрацю з Дорном в найближчий час.

Джоффрі буркнув на згоду. Вочевидь він очікував таку відповідь. - Це не те, на що я сподівався, але зрозуміло, враховуючи... складну історію відносин між Дорном та Короною, - король поглянув на Тайвіна із знаючим виглядом, отримавши у відповідь невдоволену гримасу.

Батько був не з тих, хто легко сприймав критику за, з його точки зору, необхідні та законні дії. Він був впертим та непорушним на вибраному курсі, не зважаючи на обставини, доходячи в цьому до межі, за котрою вже слідувало відчуження від всіх оточуючих. Джеймі міг лише нагородити батька власним невдоволеним косим поглядом. Він досі вважав вірним своє рішення вбити Божевільного Короля, але згвалтування принцеси Елії та звіряче вбивство її дітей...

Джеймі проковтнув щось їдке, пригадавши понівечені тільця, котрих батькові люди принесли в дар Роберту того жахливого дня. Він не раз замислювався, чи не почав батько втрачати здоровий глузд в тому літньому віці. Видавалось, що старий міг піти на будь-яку підлість, лише щоб захистити та примножити свій спадок, як він це уявляв.

\- Щодо Долини, - продовжив Варис, - Леді Аррин також зберігає мовчанку, причому навіть більше, аніж дорнійці. Вона наказала всім васальним лордам обмежити спілкування із рештою королівств, дозволивши лише торгові перемовини та обмін новинами. Проте лорд Редфорт та лорд Ройс продовжили непомітне листування зі мною.

\- І що ж вони можуть сказати щодо дій їхньої леді-регента? - запитав Тайвін.

\- Вони стурбовані та розчаровані тим, як леді Ліза поводить себе останнім часом. Перенапруження та страхи після смерті її чоловіка та зникнення старого друга, лорда Бейліша, вочевидь позначились на здоровому глузді. Як кажуть, вона передала всі нагальні справи щодо правління в руки кастеляна та його слуг, а сама весь час проводить бавлячи свого хворобливого сина Робіна. Який жаль, що це трапилось із такою ніжною жінкою. Так раптово втратити тих, кого любиш...

\- Все ж це не виправдовує її відлюдництво та накази лордам сидіти без діла, поки решта її родичів бореться за свої життя, - невдоволено втрутився Робб Старк, - Її швагро був убитий тут, в столиці, племінниці та племінник ледь не зустріли таку ж долю, і доми її батька та сестри воюють, поки вона...

\- Роббе, припини! - наказала Санса, - Ліза в свій час відповість перед Короною за відмову підкоритись, але зараз нам варто зберігати холодну голову та зосередитись на більш нагальних проблемах.

Робб наче змарнів на очах та зітхнув, визнаючи владу сестри: - Пробач мені, Сансо. Пробачте, ваша милосте. Я невдало втрутився, дозволивши своєму розчаруванню взяти гору над собою.

\- Не переймайтесь, лорд Старк, - Джоффрі звернувся до Захисника Півночі, - Всім нам відомо, які зараз настали важкі часи для вас та вашої родини.

\- Боюсь, що невдовзі Північ зіткнеться з новими викликами, - прокаркав грандмейстер Пицель, тримаючи сувій, і передав його Молодому Вовку, - Зранку прилетів крук із Чорного Замку. Чорні слова на чорних крилах, мушу попередити одразу.

\- Лорда-командувача Мормонта було вбито під час великої розвідувальної операції на північ від Стіни, - Робб зітхнув, читаючи листа, - Величезна орда дичаків йде на південь. Принаймні сто тисяч дикунів, згідно оцінки Нічної Варти.

\- Неможливо, - вибухнув Пицель, - Здичавілі ще більш дикі, недисципліновані та некеровані люди, аніж навіть гірські племена Долини. Жодна людина не змогли б забрати таке військо з тих дикунів.

\- Острах через прийдешню зиму є достатньою мотивацією для півничан, грандмейстере, - відповів Робб, - А тим більше для здичавілих. Після такого довгого літа... ця зима буде довгою та важкою. Та орда вдарить по Стіні ще сильніше, якщо я не повернусь на Північ із своїми людьми для її захисту.

\- Північ поклялась виступити на війну і битись там, де накаже король, - Тайвін нагадав очевидні речі своєму колезі-протектору, - А якщо ще врахувати, що північна армія майже запізно прибула, поки війна вирувала на півдні...

\- Мушу нагадати, що люд Західних земель не прибув на заклик свого короля вчасно, а лише тоді, коли суттєва частка битв вже була виграна, - джоффрині слова прорізались крізь зростаюче напруження, наче як ніж, припиняючи промову батька, перш ніж той почав знову. - Вам також варто пригадати це, лорд Ланністер, а також й те, що я не потребую від вас вчити інших лордів щодо їхніх обов'язків.

Повітря в залі наче миттєво закрижаніло, поки король та його правиця дивились один на одного протягом хвильки. Всі присутні застигли в шокованій тиші від того, як грізного Тайвіна Ланінстера перервав король - вчорашній підліток. Батько дивився на Джоффрі зі знаменитим холодним поглядом, що зазвичай примушував лордів з вельможних родів та бувалих лицарів тремтіти з жаху, але Джоффрі прийняв той виклик, кидаючи у відповідь погляд, сповнений сталевої дисципліни, чим наче відбивав тайвінове бажання залякати юнака.

Джеймі вже й сам не знав, в який раз його приголомшило те, яким могутнім та самодостатнім виріс його племінник. Він ніколи не робив спроб зблизитись із будь-ким з ... серсеїних дітей, поки вони підростали, але бачачи Джоффрі протягом всього його життя, він вже починав потаємно тривожитись того дня, коли малий успадкує робертову корону й сам стане королем. Звичайно, він кивав та сухо погоджувався із тією маячнею, що Серсея плела про хоробрість, силу волі та ідеальність її золотого принцика, і про те, як вона не може дочекатись, коли Роберт нарешті уп'ється до смерті, щоб Джоффрі вже міг зайняти законний трон... але в потаємних думках Джеймі лише підраховував всі вади хлопця, іноді навіть дивуючись, скільки спільних рис малий поділяє з Божевільним Королем. Серсея могла наполягати на своєму хоч до скону, але Джеймі мав мало причин вірити, що держава краже житиме за правління Джоффрі, ані Роберта, і не важливо, чи буде перехід влади мирним, а чи й ні.

Але побий мене Седмиця, Джоффрі таки змінив ту оцінку. Наче за одну ніч хлопчак просто... подорослішав. Став гідним втіленням воїна, мудреця та морального авторитету, котрим й має бути король, з точки зору Джеймі. Він часто замислювався, що ж спричинило такі кардинальні зміни. Вочевидь Санса добре впливала на хлопця своїми харизмою, інтелектом та непередбачуваною силою, але зміни почались ще до того, як вони зустрілись. Невже все це приховано сиділо в ньому всі ті роки? Якщо й так, то чому він це приховував під пеленою дурості, боягузтва та жорстокості? Для початку, звідки Джоффрі взагалі набув того дивовижного характеру? Це вочевидь не могло прийти від Роберта, чи від Серсеї, чи... від будь-кого іншого. Стільки запитань, і так мало відповідей.

Джоффрі продовжував зорову дуель з Тайвіном, аж поки старий врешті визнав поразку і висловив найбільш наближену до виразу покори фразу, яку лише міг. - Зрозуміло, ваша милосте.

Юнак кивнув, перевівши погляд до решти радників: - Незалежно від їхнього розміщення, можливостей чи впливу, орда здичавілих наскочників ще більше пошкодять державу, якщо зможуть пробитись за Стіну, котра, мушу зауважити, вже роками недостатньо убезпечена людьми та припасами. На це Корона мусить відреагувати негайно, - він обернувся до Робба, - Я даю вам дозвіл повернутись на Північ та підсилити Нічну Варту, але натомість попрошу залишитись тут ще принаймні на кілька тижнів, поки ми не вирішимо всі питання щодо відбудови та наведення ладу. Я також планую провести публічну панахиду за вашим батьком та іншими півничанами, що загинули, боронячи місто від Станніса. Звісно вам варто бути тут, щоб віддати їм належну шану, перш ніж повернути їхні тіла до Вінтерфеллу.

Роббове обличчя пом'ягшало при згадці про батька та загиблих товаришах: - Звичайно, ваша милосте. Дякую за співчуття, що виказали їм.

Джоффрі кивнув та підвівся з-за столу: - Гадаю, що варто цим закінчити наше зібрання. Ви можете йти. Грандмейстере, лорд Тайвін, ви двоє будь-ласка залишіться. Маю приватну справу, котру бажаю обговорити з вами обома.

Решта присутніх хутко покинули приміщення. Тайвін шепнув Джеймі зачекати на нього, тож лицар вийшов назовні, зайняв пост біля дверей і дочекався виходу батька та Пицеля десь за двадцять хвилин.

\- Що ви обговорювали з його милістю? - запитав Джеймі, слідуючи за ним.

\- Твою сестру, - Джеймі одразу напружився від згадки про неї. - Королева Санса та Пицель довели, що вона стоїть за вбивством Тиріона, а після допитування Томмена та Мірцелли щодо її поведінки в ту ніч, стало очевидно, що ми мусимо зробити з нею.

\- Ти ж не має на увазі засудити й покарати її, так?

Тайвін поглянув на сина, наче той був недоумком: - Публічно звинуватити матір короля та єдиного спадкоємця дому Ланністерів жіночої статі у вбивстві родича та зраді? Чи чесно вважаєш, що я б це дозволив? Ні, звичайно ж ні. Хоч вона й збезчестила родинне ім'я та похитнула владу свого сина, але й досі може виконувати свій обов'язок в якості покарання. Джоффрі наказав відіслати її до Кастерлі-на-Скелі, а ще через рік я отримаю дозвіл організувати черговий шлюб для неї.

Джеймі завжди було важко зберігати нейтральний вираз обличчя, коли батько згадував про серсеїн сімейний статус, але тепер це було простіше, після того, що вона вчинила з Тиріоном. - Вона не зрадіє від того, що втратить всю владу в столиці.

\- Вона втратила право на владу, коли прийняла те кляте ідіотське рішення. Може собі плакати, верещати чи благати як заманеться, та вона повністю провалила свій обов'язок перед Короною. Принаймні дещо вона ще може зробити для дому Ланністерів - народити кількох нащадків, адже досі молода та плідна, і саме такою і буде її доля.

Джеймі ледь втримався, щоб не зауважити їдко про те, наскільки суттєво шлюбні перспективи Серсеї зменшились в порівнянні з її молодістю, але мабуть краще про це помовчати, враховуючи, в якому похмурому настрої перебував батько. Так наче цього останнього удару по репутації Ланністерів було недостатньо, Джоффрі ще й підвищив Джеймі до лорда-командувача Королівської Варти, намертво цементуючи його присутність в ордені та руйнуючи тайвінові плани проголосити Джеймі спадкоємцем Кастерлі-на-Скелі, ще більш підсилюючи роздратування. Джеймі міг сказати точно, що Тайвін тихо скаженів від того, як король не коливався щодо вирішення долі останніх двох дітей, і той факт, що син не бажав докладати жодних спроб відмовитись від посади, навіть погіршував ситуацію.

Яка ж це жорстока, проте саркастична іронія - коли найзаможніший, найбільш впливовий дворянин Весетросу ніколи не зможе отримати те, чого бажає найбільше, незалежно від того, як би він не намагався це втілити.

\- Я мав бути тут, - бурмотів Джеймі, - Я мав би зупинити її від чогось подібного. Свого власного брата...

\- Ти виконував свій обов'язок, служачи та охороняючи короля. Тиріон занадто захопився своїми хвойдами та вином, не зауваживши небезпеки, і це його власна провина.

Джеймі стиснув кулаки від гніву. Навіть зараз, після смерті, менший брат в очах батька був лише нікчемою. Врешті-решт Старому Леву таки бракувало таких почуттів, як совість чи сентиментальність.

\- Ой, тільки не починай квохтати. Ти чоловік, а не дурнувате дитя. Це факт, що твої брат та сестра занапастили один одну своїми діями. Ти мій єдиний живий потомок та єдиний продовжувач спадку Ланністерів, незважаючи на те, що не можеш успадкувати все по праву через свою посаду. Тримай голову високо та не лови гав, виконуй обов'язок із всією тією пильністю і тактом, котрих так бракувало твоїм суроженцям.

\- Звичайно, - пробурмотів Джеймі. По тому Тайвін рушив далі, і Джеймі роздратовано зітхнув. Могутній Тайвін Ланністер, найвеличніший король-без-корони. Він бажав залишити за собою величний спадок...

**2**

Велична труна була чудово декорована, облямована золотими язиками та вигинами, мала по центру гравірованого ланінстерівського лева. Ємність була такою коштовною та майстерно виготовленою, що можна було подумати - мабуть створили її для збереження останків самого лорда-протектора Західних земель, а можливо й короля-на-скелі давно забутих часів.

Батько переконався, що тиріонове тіло відішлють до Кастерлі-на-Скелі в найкоштовнішій з ємностей. І не тому, що Тиріон заслужив хоч якусь вартість в очах батька, звичайно ж ні, боги бороніть. Незважаючи на чисельні вади карлика та розчарування Тайвіна - курдупель все ж був левом з дому Ланністерів. Золото оточувало його в момент появи на світі, і золото ж буде його останнім притулком для вічного відпочинку.

Джеймі повільно торкнувся стінки з слонової кістки; свічки, запалені ним в септі, майже не відганяли прохолоду повітря, що наче пронизувала його до самих кісток. Очі зволожились і запекли, коли він схилив коліно перед тілом меншого брата. Жахлива нудота наче охопила все тіло, так наче він намагався підсвідомо заперечити страшну правду, на котру прямо зараз дивився; що він втратив одного з небагатьох людей, з котрим був близький протягом всього життя, і що зараз по суті він залишився самотнім в цьому жорстокому світі.

\- Привіт, молодший братику, - мовив він голосом, що наче аж ламався від емоцій, - Вибач, що не зміг прибути раніше, але... ну... війна та... інші обов'язки відволікли мене від... - він затнувся. Видавалось занадто дурним та жалюгідним висловлюватись, що він був занадто зайнятий, щоб врятувати життя Тиріону, вже не кажучи про належне прощання.

\- Стільки всього трапилось з часу, як ми востаннє бачились.

Востаннє бачились.

\- Джоффрі убезпечив своє становище, став єдиним законним королем держави. Він розтрощив ренліну армію. Санса вберегла столицю від Станніса, особисто вбила того бунтівника, наскільки я чув. Ця пара стала потугою, з котрою варто рахуватись. Король та королева, подібних кому ця країна ще не бачила...

Трясця, чим це я займаюсь? Хіба привид потребує інформування про події, котрі стались після нього в світі живих?

Я ніколи не був вправним в сприйнятті смерті близьких, зненацька усвідомив Джеймі. Він плакав протягом тижнів, коли померла мати, народивши Тиріона, та вийшов з жалоби лише коли батько насварив його, нагадавши, що чоловіки роду Ланністерів не виставляють таку слабкість напоказ. Його майже знудило, коли лицар став свідком страти Брандона та Рікарда Старків, жахливе видовище та крики й досі час від часу виринали в пам'яті. І зараз він усвідомив, що вбивство Божевільного Короля та подальші дії протягом всіх цих років спричинені ненавистю до цього світу, що відкинув його та змусив так низько впасти; тепер він ледве міг жити в соціумі, зближуючись з людьми.

\- Тепер я став лордом-командувачем Королівської Варти. Це те, про що я міг лише мріяти, і чим ділився з тобою, і лише з тобою. Чи...чи ти пам'ятаєш, як ми фантазували щодо величної спільної подорожі? Позбутись родинного імені та всього того багажу, що додавався до цього, покинути батька на Скелі і просто займатись тим, чого душа бажає? Ти бажав подорожувати світом, знайти жінку, що покохає тебе, завести власну винарню чи щось подібне, щоб було де осісти в комфорті. Я бажав стати легендарним лицарем, відомим лише своєю шляхетністю та вміннями, або й найманцем, що подорожуватиме морями, б'ючись проти всіх гідних противників на світі...

\- Мені не вистачає тих днів, коли все було таким простим. Коли ми могли заховатись в підземеллях Кастерлі-на-Скелі і реготати та мріяти про те, ким так ніколи й не стали.

Прохолодний порив вітру долинув від входу в септу, змушуючи вогники свічок заколихатись.

\- Я... ніколи тобі цього не казав, але... коли я розповідав, що мрію стати величним воїном, котрий мандруватиме світом... я завжди уявляв тебе і Серсею поруч з собою. Що ми зможемо разом відкривати й насолоджуватись дивами світу. Що одного дня ви двоє нарешті полюбите один одну і що ми назавжди станемо однією люблячою родиною, всі троє. Але... мабуть я завжди знав, що це ніколи не здійсниться. Ось чому я так ніколи й не розповідав тобі... стільки всього я ніколи тобі не розповідав. Тому що я... не міг...

Він затнувся на останній думці. То був важкий бій, але врешті він втратив контроль і відчув сльози, що наче рікою текли обличчям додолу.

\- Вибач. Будь ласка, вибач, Тиріоне. Вибач за все. За те, що не захистив тебе від батькового гніву та розчарування, за те, що недостатньо приділяв часу, за все, що сталось із тобою та бідолашною Тішею, за те, що насправді не розумів, яким сумним та самотнім ти був...

Джеймі глибоко вдихнув і прочистив горло: - А більше за інше, вибач, що не мав в змозі побачити, чому ти так ненавидів та боявся Серсею. Я ніколи не розумів, чому вона ненавидить тебе. І ніколи не був здатен змінити її точку зору. Я намагався, справді намагався, так. Але мене завжди ловило в пастку почуття до неї, і те, що ми робили разом, незважаючи на те, як неправильно те було... і я дозволив своїй роботі, своїм мріям, гіркоті та самозакоханості і решті вад, віддалити мене від решти світу. І я знаходив розраду в її обіймах, дозволяв поринати в її ненависті, пристрасті та дурості, аж поки вона... і ти...

Чорна пульсуюча безодня, котру він відчував на серці від миті, коли дізнався новину, остаточно взяла гору, спричиняючи лавину відчаю, що наче піднімався з глибини. Він сперся на труну, плачучи, як ніколи за всі попередні роки, поки сум, зневіра, злість, ненависть, самокартання і порожнеча змішувались докупи, виплескуючись назовні. Світ за межами цієї септи наче припинив існування, поки білоплащник виливав свій біль на могилі брата.

Він не знав, скільки так простояв навколішки, але коли нарешті опанував себе, то став на ноги, витер обличчя і мовчки втупився поглядом перед собою, не певен, що та чи варто продовжувати сповідь перед духом Тиріона.

Ззаду почулись м'які кроки, і Джеймі крутанувся на місці. Позаду нього стояла королева Санса, вбрана в чорну жалобну сукню, тримаючи букет квітів неушкодженою рукою. Вона мала досить врочистий вигляд, і злегка зашарілась від сорому, адже втрутилась в такий інтимний момент.

\- Ваша милосте, - мовив Джеймі, затинаючись, швидко підвівся на ноги і вклонився, як годиться, - Пробачте мене. Я не знав, що ви теж тут.

\- Прошу, не треба того, сер Джеймі, - відповіла вона, - Я прийшла не як ваша королева. Я прийшла віддати шану вашому брату, хоча бачу, що дещо невчасно, і прийду ще раз пізніше.

\- Ні, все гаразд. Ви прийшли вчасно. Я просто... дещо втратив контроль. Вам не варто витрачати час і повертатись. Підійдіть, приєднуйтесь, якщо ваша ласка.

Санса вдячно кивнула та стала збоку від нього, вклонилась перед труною і поклала перед нею квіти. Вона заплющила очі, шепочучи молитви, вибачаючись перед Тиріоном, що не змогла захистити, подякувала коротуну за віддану службу та щиру дружбу, і побажала миру та прийняття в посмертті, заради Старих Богів та Нових.

Вони застигли в приязній мовчанці на деякий час. Джеймі відчув незвичне відчуття комфорту від того, що ще хтось побивається за Тиріоном, розділяючи тягар його втрати. Він ще не встиг скласти остаточного враження щодо Санси Старк через відсутність в Королівській Гавані, але його брат відзивався про неї в найкращих епітетах в ті короткі моменти, коли вони мали час перекинутись словом щодо Джоффрі та неї.

\- Я вдячний вам за таке відношення, ваша милосте, - Джеймі знову заговорив, не маючи й гадки чому, - Пробачте мене за такі слова, але я вважав, що ви будете зайняті оплакуванням батька та стількох ваших співплемінників, що ваша увага буде цілковито поглинута ними.

Санса здригнулась від болю при згадці про родичів та друзів: - Ті втрати й досі лежить тягарем на серці, і я досі оплакую їх всіх, але через все те божевілля, що відбулось тієї ночі, і через лавину обов'язків, що впали на мене після тиріонової смерті, я не мала можливості гідно попрощатись із ним. Він мав велике значення і для мене.

\- Зрозуміло.

\- Він часто згадував про вас, свого брата.

\- Прошу?

\- Тиріон. Він часто розповідав про вас, високо оцінюючи, коли я розпитувала його про дитинство і все дороге в житті. Він завжди цінив вас. За майстерність на полі бою, за почуття честі та обов'язку, за добре серце. Ви були захисником та героєм для нього. Ви ж знаєте, як він вас цінив, чи не так?

Черговий укол болю проштрикнув серце лицаря і поширився тілом, але він безжально пригасив його, звернувшись до своєї пані: - Так, знаю. Тиріон мав мало любові та дружніх стосунків в молодості. Майже всі оточуючі тримались від нього подалі через його ваду. Наша мати померла під час пологів, батько постійно тримався на віддалі, ніколи не виказуючи хоч якоїсь прив'язаності, наші тітка та дядьки так само були зайняти своїми справами, а наша сестра... ну...

Санса кивнула з розумінням: - Я не можу й уявити, яким самотнім він мав би почуватись. І не можу уявити, як мабуть боліло вам дізнатись, що вона йому зробила, - дівчина посовалась від дискомфорту, маючи винуватий вигляд, і спробувала приховати погляд від нього, щоб не зустрітись очима, - Маю припущення, що ви відчуваєте певну злість щодо мене. Бо я прирекла вашу сестру за скоєне і змусила вас пройти через такі страждання.

Джеймі заплющив очі, пригадуючи власну реакцію на новину декілька тижнів тому. Джоффрі покликав його до свого намету в Штормових землях, маючи блідий та виснажений вигляд незважаючи на недавню карколомну перемогу, і ледь мав сил пересіктись із Джеймі поглядом, коли передав вартовому листа від Санси.

Він досі пам'ятав вир емоцій, що вибухнули в ньому через сансине звинувачення Серсеї. Спершу він гаряче заперечив те все, несамовито волаючи і наполягаючи, що це мабуть помилка, навіть озвучив деякі серсеїні образи та звинувачення, котрі сестра вливала йому в вуха під час спільних ночей в ліжку. Що Санса і є винною, лише намагається підірвати авторитет та владу Джоффрі, так сильно він лютував та побивався одночасно. Такі зрадницькі слова в адресу джоффриної королеви та коханої дружини мали б привести до суворого покарання, але юнак сприйняв це все із похмурим розумінням і лише наказав Сандору Клігану та гвардійцям-офіцерам втримати дядька, поки той не охолоне. Він відмовлявся бачитись з королем ще протягом тижня, виливаючи свій біль на полі бою проти приречених неборак, що досі зберігали лояльність до Ренлі чи до Станніса, й далі загрожуючи армії Джоффрі.

Коли перший вибух емоцій перегорів, Джеймі почав розмірковувати і дійшов до жахаючого усвідомлення, що мабуть таки то була правда. Він своїми очима бачив, наскільки Тиріон довіряє та поважає Джоффрі і Сансу, і не раз сам чув від брата, як чудово було працювати разом з ними, і які величні сподівання Тиріон має щодо правління цієї пари. Докази, зібрані Сансою, також було важко ігнорувати. І більш за все інше, він знав Серсею.

Джеймі завжди це заперечував, намагаючись переконати самого себе, що найогидніша сторона її особистості не зможе переважити її краси. Те, що як би вона не ненавиділа, те, що якою б імпульсивною та затятою вона не була - сестра врешті вгамує це все. Навіть враховуючи, що вона наче винила Тиріона у всіх своїх бідах, часто вголос бажаючи, щоб він ніколи й не народжувався, адже накликав ганьбу та занапастив їхню родину - він не вірив, що вона впаде так низько. Джеймі завжди тягнуло до неї, і сестра використовувала це собі на користь. І тепер, його брат лежить в труні, а образ сестри так далеко віддалився від серця, що й вона вже була практично мертвою для нього.

\- Тоді було... важко в це повірити, - Джеймі визнав після довгою страхітливої тиші, - Я... казав слова, котрих не варто було казати. Я повнився сумнівами. Але тепер її вина очевидна для мене. Я... вважаю, що завжди знав і в глибині душі боявся, що вона здатна на щось подібне. Проте Тиріон завжди бачив це відкрито. Якби лише я був тут, коли те все сталось. Я міг би захистити його.

\- Можливо, - відповіла королева, - І можливо, якби я була більш обачною, то могла б зупинити ту спробу. Видається, наче ми завжди дізнаємось запізно.

Джеймі врочисто кивнув, спостерігаючи, як Санса обережно поклала здорову руку на труну; самотня сльоза пробігла її щокою. Джеймі повернувся подумки до миті, коли знову побачив Серсею одразу після повернення в столицю. Вона була такою ж гарною, як завжди, незважаючи на дрантя, котрим стала сукня, розпатлане волосся та маніакальний вогник в ядуче-зелених очах. І все ж та краса, від котрої завжди дух перехоплювало та затьмарювало розум - все ж цього разу вона майже не вплинула на нього, коли він дивився на неї.

Одразу по тому, як королева побачила брата в своїй кімнаті-в'язниці, вона стрибнула до нього, рвучко поцілувала й зашепотіла, якою щасливою почувається, бо він прийшов врятувати її. Серсея не гаяла часу, одразу звинувативши Сансу, називаючи її зіпсованою, дурною, вбивчою хвойдою, котра бажає знищити ланністерівський спадок і поставити Старків тиранічними володарями Вестеросу, а ще намовляла Джеймі вбити дівку та її рідню, повернути Серсею на владний п'єдестал і допомогти витягнути Джоффрі з сансиних тенет, допомогти сину правити. Її настільки поглинула та палка промова, що сестра не зауважила холодного, повного незгоди, братового погляду, і по правді злякалась та заціпеніла, коли Джеймі відкрито сказав, що знає про її вину.

Її відповідь було чутно чи не половині Червоного Замку. Серсея люто проклинала його самого, Тиріона, Сансу, весь дім Старків, батька і всіх тих, хто змовлявся проти неї; проклинала джеймині скарги та довбані спроби вгамувати її ненависть до Тиріона; так наче жага влади та гірке розчарування сімнадцятирічного шлюбу з Робертом взяли гору над холодним розумом. Вона називала його слабовольним, легко піддатним, боягузом, ледацюгою і не гідним стати батьковим спадкоємцем. Це було боляче, але він відчував, наче вперше відкрив очі і вперше насправді роздивився свою сестру. Всі ті легкі натяки з боку Тиріона, приглушений шепіт простолюду та інших мешканців Червоного Замку, навіть гучні та регулярні образи від Роберта - тепер це все почало набувати сенсу. Джеймі не відчував нічого, окрім сорому за те, скільки людей намагались переконати його , що Серсея була безнадійною, і скільки знадобилось смертей, щоб нарешті це усвідомити.

Цей сором лише посилився, коли Санса запитала в нього: - Не хочу колупати рану, але, чи Серсея завжди так відносилась до Тиріона? Те, як він говорив про неї, таке враження, що між ними не було ані сліду звичної приязні, як між братом та сестрою.

Джеймі похмуро кивнув, коли перед очима промайнули спогади про деякі найгірші моменти тиріонового життя. - Так. Моя сестра кришталево чітко заявила, що не має до нього ані крихти приязні. Батько мав подібні погляди, і також спричинив братові чимало болю протягом життя, - тоді він коротко переповів про певні найгірші речі, що ті двоє вчиняли з карликом, почавши від серсеїного знущання над немовлям в присутності Мартеллів з Дорну, про обмани та незаслужені покарання через будь-які вигадані порушення спокою, навіть про згвалтування та оскверненя Тіші, від останнього спогаду лицар ледь стримував емоції.

Санса вислуховувала це все так спокійно, як тільки могла, але навіть вона не могла приховати вираз шоку, жаху та зневіри на обличчі, усвідомивши, наскільки жалюгідним насправді було життя її померлого друга. Джеймі не знав, чому він так вільно розповідає про життя свого брата, але зауважив, що частина болю кудись зникла, після того, як він поділився цим з кимось стороннім. Окрім того, щоб боротись із власною провиною, він зрозумів, більше ніж коли-небудь в житті, що було важливим, щоб хтось інший міг зрозуміти, якою чудовою людиною був коротун - і чому він потребував когось стороннього, щоб зрозуміти його глибоко прихований біль, котрий і сформував його як особистість.

Окрім Джоффрі, чия прихильність до Тиріона після років знущання та упереджень виявилась сюрпризом для всіх оточуючих, Санса мабуть була єдиною людиною, котра справді цінила Тиріона за гострий розум, харизму і те, ким він насправді був. Це надавало Джеймі якоїсь сили та приязності - знати, що це знання допоможе Сансі краще зрозуміти його та підтримати починання ,котрими він збирався виправити все, вчинене протягом життя.

\- Здається тепер я розумію, - відповіла Санса, коли Джеймі нарешті припинив розповідь, - А також розумію, чому він так високо оцінював тебе. Ти й справді великий брат для нього, навіть тепер, після його смерті.

\- Боюсь, що не такий вже й великий, - пробурмотів він, опустивши погляд.

\- Тобі не варто винити себе за його долю, і не варто вважати, що ти його підвів. Ти допомагав йому, чим міг, так як це мав робити брат. Хотілось би й мені мати такий зв'язок із своїми суроженцями. Я ж ніколи насправді й не була близькою ні з ким з них.

\- Справді?! Щось не віриться. Робб вочевидь любить та поважає вас, сприймає як рівну. Джон віддасть життя для вашого захисту, не вагаючись. А малі Ар'я та Брандон наче обожнюють вашу силу та чесноти.

Санса тихо засміялась: - Відносно останніх двох... це недавня зміна у відношенні. І навіть так, я не завжди... заслуговувала на таке, як здається.

Джеймі кивнув, і між ними двома знову запанувала зручна мовчанка. На диво, він почувався значно краще, відкрившись своїй невістці. Роз'ятрена рана наче дещо зажила через її присутність та симпатію. Дівчина вміла слухати та налагоджувати стосунки з людьми, як він щойно зрозумів, допомагаючи їм почуватись зручніше, будучи чесними до самих себе. Тут були й делікатність та прихована мудрість із силою та хоробрістю, розуміння болю інших і бажання допомогти. Не дивно, що Джоффрі був таким захопленим та лояльним до неї. Не дивно, що й решта придворних зауважували, якою непересічною молодою жінкою вона була. Дівчина беззаперечно буде кращою королевою за Серсею, він вже міг сам перед собою це визнати.

Невдовзі по тому розмова знову почалась, вони двоє обмінювались стислими оповідками та байками про родичів, перш ніж Санса вирішила перервати відвідини друга і повернутись до замку. Перш ніж вона пішла, Джеймі звернувся до неї, маючи ще одну думку для висловлення.

\- Можу я сказати чесно, ваша милосте? - запитав лицар.

\- Звичайно, сер, що таке? - запитала королева.

\- Мушу в дечому признатись. Я ніколи не мав особливої поваги до вашої родини. Ваш батько і я поділяли чимало різких незгод, і я дозволяв тій оцінці його одержимістю честю та миролюбивістю хибно судити про нього, а відповідно і про вас. Я мало вірив у вашу здатність гідно виконувати обов'язки королеви.

Вона ніяк не відреагувала (принаймні візуально) на ті слова, просто пильно дивилась на лицаря, терпляче чекаючи, до чого він веде. Джеймі не знав, відчувати від цього неспокій чи полегшення.

\- Проте, незважаючи на всі мої упередження, не заперечуватиму, що ваш батько був хорошою людиною. Чесний та справедливий чоловік, якраз такого гатунку, котрого держава потребує і рідко бачить. І він виростив чудових дітей. Вас і ваших братів. Я служив трьом королям протягом життя, і перші два, Ейріс та Роберт, були цілковитим розчаруванням. Один був хворим на голову вбивцею, а інший лінивим розпустним пияком. Я вже майже покинув думку, що в наш час може бути таке явище, як хороший король. Ви з Джоффрі переконали мене, що я помилявся.

Джеймі виструнчився і високо підняв голову, набувши гордого та впевненого вигляду, дивлячись на неї: - Ви є якраз такою королевою, котру потребує Вестерос, кращою, ніж була моя сестра, і кращою, ніж бідна королева Раєлла могла б бути. Ви вже вправно справляєтесь з монаршими обов'язками після коронації, і я знаю, що ви з Джоффрі продовжите гідно правити державою в прийдешні роки. Хочу побачити, як ви двоє справитесь і поведете королівства до кращого майбутнього, і присягаюсь честю, що захищу вас обох та заслужу вашу довіру. Можу уявити, що мабуть ви сприймете такі слова від Царевбивці як насмішку, але незважаючи на все те, що наробила моя родина включно зі мною, я бажаю це все спокутувати через службу вам.

Санса зберігала мовчанку, вираз обличчя не піддавався розшифруванню протягом довгої хвилини, перш ніж вона кивнула і злегка посміхнулась: - Дякую за ті добрі слова, сер Джеймі. Дозвольте й мені відкрито висловитись у відповідь. Не думайте, що я буду так само зневажливо ставитись до вас, як це робили Роберт, мій батько та багато інших. Щоб ви не вчинили в минулому, наскільки я знаю, нехай краще в минулому і залишається. Поки ви будете зберігати вірність слову і виконувати свої обов'язки із сумлінням та завзятістю - я не бачу причин, чому б ви не змогли відновити честь свого імені.

Джеймі вклонився, дещо заскочений чималим враженням від її слів. Вона повірила в нього. Побачила в ньому когось більшого, аніж зрадливого клятвопорушника. Навіть довірилась. І не з тієї причини, що він був дядьком її чоловіка, і не тому, щоб берегти його від бою, тримаючи біля себе для власної безпеки. Чи співчуття королеви не має меж?

Вона почала рухатись до виходу з септи, але враз обернулась до нього востаннє: - Сер Джеймі. Вас призначено лордом-командувачем Королівської Варти, високопоставленим чиновником та радником короля і королеви. І як на мене, це не означає, що ви мусите обмежувати свою службу лише в якості прославленого охоронця. Маєте ж власну мудрість та досвід, щоб ділитись з нами, і тією вашою ідеєю, яким саме має бути монарх, теж. Не тримайте це в собі, особливо якщо хтось з нас відхилиться від того опису, котрий ви щойно висловили. Якщо коли-небудь побачите, що Джоффрі та я робимо щось, з чим не погоджуєтесь, або якщо ми провалимо обов'язок перед людьми, то вільно скажіть нам про це. Будьте нашим радником.

\- Ви дозволите мені самотужки робити судження про те, чи ви й Джоффрі залишитесь добрими правителями? - запитав Джеймі, - Саме такі дії і привели до втрати мною довіри в короля Ейріса, і в результаті призвели до появи мого прізвиська, як-не-як.

Санса злегка посміхнулась і розвернулась до дверей: - Не лише на королю та королеві має лежати обов'язок збереження чи захисту держави та її населення, - на тих словах вона пішла геть.

Джеймі ще затримався на хвильку, обмірковуючи слова королеви. Вона бажала, щоб він наглядав над нею та Джоффрі, збірегаючи їх на правильному шляху? Санса Старк й справді була надзвичайною жінкою.

Він часто замислювався, якби це було - служити та битись за когось, в кого можна вірити. Якби це було, присвятити життя службі комусь гідному лояльності після всіх тих років розчарувань та жалю. І ось він стоїть тут, відчуваючи заспокійливе тепло в серці через ідею, що хтось досі сприймає його як людину честі, і це внутрішнє, первісне бажання нести обов'язки, викладаючись на повну, наче загорілось в грудях, сильніше ніж коли-небудь раніше.

_Можливо так воно й має відчуватись,_ подумав він.

Лицар поглянув на свого білого плаща, котрого склав і поклав біля місця, де раніше вклякав перед тиріоновою труною. Він підняв його і вдягнув, пригадуючи все, що накоїв - і навпаки, чого не зробив - протягом всіх років з часу, коли вдягнув цього плаща вперше.

_Маю другий шанс для відновлення честі та для гідної служби. Цього разу я його не втрачу._

* * *

_* (від перекл.) Тут йде перелік видатних лицарів, що служили в Королівській Варті._

_Білий Бик - Герольд Хайтауер, могутній лицар, котрий висвятив сера Баррістана в лицарі. Загинув від руки Еддарда Старка._

_Меч Світанку - Артур Дейн. Володів легендарним фамільним мечем (власне мечем Світанку), викуваним з метеоритного заліза, котрий міг посперечатись із валірійською зброєю по міцності та гостроті. Загинув від руки Хоуленда Ріда одночасно з Білим Биком._

_Баррістан Зухвалий - власне сер Баррістан Селмі. Отримав ту кличку після того, як особисто пробрався в Сутіноділ і самотужки звільнив короля (місто тоді бунтувало проти Корони, і вожді повстання навіть змогли ув'язнити на півроку самого Ейриса 2 Таргарієна, батька Дейнеріс, де він і зійшов з розуму від побоїв та знущань)._

_** (від перекл.) Очевидно події, описані в цьому розділі, передують вже відомому читачам допиту та смерті Вариса і навіть погрому станнісових лоялістів на берегах Вузького моря. Хронологічно це не дуже доладно, але більшість додатків та інтерлюдій написані не самим автором, а колегами-читачами з інтернету, котрі не володіли всією інформацією про розвиток сюжету цього фанфіку, тож можна пробачити їм певні неточності._


	65. Розділ 52: Золото

**Розділ 52: Золото.  
****  
1**

Для Санси дні блискавично проминали один за одним, заповнені розміщенням заручників з Простору та наглядом за різноманітними наслідками війни.

Справи в загальному були в кращому стані, ніж їй спочатку здавалось; жахіття битви, похорони батька, Джорі, Ліри та багатьох інших дещо деформували її сприйняття світу протягом перших місяців одужання.

З півночі прибули матінка та Робб, і вона була щиро рада, що він може відігравати роль сильного старшого брата для Брана та Ар'ї. Сповнена сліз зустріч ледь не закінчилась тим, що мати вже збиралась забрати всіх своїх дітей на Північ, хоча Ар'я та навіть Бран опирались цьому. Після батькової загибелі малий набридав Джоффрі вдень та вночі, благаючи прийняти його до Королівської Гвардії, і врешті її чоловік був змушений поступитись. Бран разом з Ар'єю тепер тренувались під наглядом Міри; діва з роду Рідів, ветеран Вовчої Ночі, переконалась, що вони також є потенційними варгами.

Її власні тренування так само продовжувались, але вже по іншому. Загибель Леді не вплинула на зростаючу силу магічного вміння, але змінилось _те_, наскільки _просто_ стало її використовувати. Вона практикувалась із птахами та колібрі, частково, щоб жартувати з Джоффрі, але також й тому, що птахи були значно дурнішими за її безстрашну лютововчицю. Та хоч вони й поділяли значно меншу силу волі, все ж Сансі досі було важко навіть наблизитись до рівня того зв'язку, що вона поділяла з Леді, і дівчина майже не розрізняла кольорів, дивлячись на світ їхніми очима.

Міра визнавала, що вже не має чому більш навчити свою пані, адже й сама знала лише декілька трюків із копій книг в Сіроводній Варті. Спадок Рідів дійшов крізь віки до сьогодення дуже фрагментарним та неповним, і поза дивовижним відкриттям, що її брат Жойєн якось може спілкуватись із чардеревами - не було якихось особливих містичних одкровень, котрим вона могла навчити королеву.

Робб почувався, наче в клітці, як і його Сірий Вітер, коли прибув до столиці, значно пізніше після закінчення основних битв. Проте він хутко пожвавішав, коли поспілкувався з Джоффрі, котрий попередив Старка про орду здичавілих. Цього разу Манса повинна зустріти вся потуга Півночі, разом із половиною Королівської Гвардії, що зростала щодня в чисельності. Річкові лорди також погодились послати свої війська, адже їхня честь та гордість практично вимагали цього через джоффрині дарунки, а також через те, що вони не прибули вчасно на захист Королівської Гавані від Станніса.

Чорноводні цехи та торгова компанія продовжували свою роботу, розширюючись і наймаючи нових працівників з числа простого люду, котрі все втратили через війну, наповнюючи майже спорожнілу скарбницю держави та частково сплачуючи неймовірний борг. Плани щодо створення Королівського Банку Вестеросу довелось відкласти на кращі часи, через втрати золота та нестачу компетентного керівництва; можливо ті негаразди міг би вирішити Тиріон, якби досі був живим. Хоча лорд Мандерлі виявився досить вправним та лояльним майстром-над-монетою, та йому бракувало іскри інновацій та творчого підходу, котрими Тиріон так гладенько вписувався в їхнє спільне з Джоффрі бачення майбутнього Вестеросу.

Сам же Джоффрі став незвично мовчазним після того, як дружина розповіла йому про матір. Тайвін відіслав її до Кастерлі-на-Скелі без зайвих дискусій, задоволений поверненням посади Правиці. Джоффрі лише кивнув на те, перш ніж заплющити очі, і мовив, що мабуть було б краще, якби вони зробили так зразу після коронації, припускаючи що в цьому житті не вийде зупинити Довгу Ніч. Серсея була просто занадто непередбачуваною, маючи достатньо клепки в голові, щоб створити хаос, але недостатньо, щоб впорядкувати його чи плавно пройти між краплинками дощу.

_Вона є моїм тягарем_, сказав Джоффрі дружині із побитим виглядом... і вже краще відіслати її до Кастерлі-на-Скелі, аніж вдатись до... більш кардинальних мір. Тими днями він був дуже вразливим, пригадуючи різню, що вчинив на берегах Вузького моря, коли гнів, спричинений діями Станніса, дещо пригаснув, так само й пригадуючи те, як втратив самоконтроль під час допиту Вариса. "Проклята" сторона особистості - як він сам це називав - досить легко виринала на поверхню, коли навколо вирували кров та безкінечна війна. Він й сам використовував її на полі бою, скеровуючи проти ворогів, за що лише отримував навзамін додаткові почесті від лордів держави. Проте чим глибше він вивільняв ту лють - тим простіше ставало втратити контроль... і тому він поновив щоденні медитації під чардеревом, вважаючи, що деяка втрата часу, не витрачена на пряме правління, вартує повернення миру в свідомості та залізного самоконтролю, котрим він так гордився раніше.

А світ жив своїм життям.

Королівствами поширювались новостворені пісні та балади, котрі навіть її дивували незвичною силою та популярністю. "_Білування Залізної Черепахи_" стала улюбленою в Штормових землях; у всіх тавернах лунала та вульгарна, зухвала пісня про "гордого лорда-мисливця", що викладався на всі сто, намагаючись зняти панцир з однієї конкретної, впертої черепахи, котра мала "_нахабність прийня-я-яти уда-а-ар і далі чвала-а-ати вперед_". Пісня - очевидно же - згадувала про Ломаса Естермонта та його неймовірну впертість та стійкість, що той проявив під час останньої ночі заколоту Ренлі. Хаос через раптову битву в ренліному павільйоні змусив наймолодшого з Естермонтів битись за власне життя, в оточенні ворожих лордів-просторян; юнак намагався прорубатись крізь натовп ворогів до свого пораненого батька. Дікон Тарлі - котрий вочевидь був улюбленим дитям в очах свого батька - спробував зупинити його... і невдовзі скуштував сталі у відповідь.

Якщо Рандил Тарлі й намагався перед тим зупинити бійню, то після того вже вочевидь покинув ту думку. Загибель його сина та спадкоємця змусила старого вояка вибухнути шаленством берсеркера, що звузило весь навколишній світ до однієї-єдиної цілі: власне Ломаса. Лорд Тарлі перетворився - зі слів очевидців - на _уособлення жаху_, справжнього жнеця смерті; старий ветеран прорубався крізь людей, наче крізь очерет; тіла та навіть столи розлітались на всі боки, коли він намагався розрубати Ломаса навпіл тим своїм монструозним дворучником, що звався Серцерубом. Проте молодик вистояв, і після неймовірно довгого двобою - що тривав кілька хвилин чи й з годину, ніхто не міг сказати напевне - Рандил втомився достатньо, щоб допустити помилку, котрою одразу скористався Ломас і добив лорда.

Наступного дня Джоффрі висвятив юного Естермонта в лицарі, і "Залізна Черепаха", як його почали прозивати з того дня, перетворився на одного із найбільш відданих союзників короля поміж штормоземців, ставши природним лідером купки пов'язаних кров'ю молодих чоловіків, що набули статусу лордів та лицарів в ті дні по всьому краю. Його брат, лорд Еймон, отримав титул Захисника Півдня, так як в Тиреллів відібрали протекторат; Естермонти будуть наглядати над Штормовими землями, але не отримають їх у володіння. Джоффрі проголосив те королівство власністю дому Баратеонів з Королівської Гавані - на віки вічні - котре він передасть своєму спадкоємцю, так само, як Таргарієни передавали родовий Дракон-Камінь потомкам королів.

_"Роги із Бронзи та Сталі"_ була значно похмурішою та зловіснішою; то була пісня, котру варто було слухати під час випивання вина в пам'ять загиблих друзів чи як нагадування всім, що не варто бунтувати проти Баратеонів з Королівської Гавані... а також та пісня слугувала особливо болісною насмішкою над просторянами. _"Королівський Кулак"_ та _"Кров та Багно"_ були особливо популярні поміж гвардійців; Кулак взагалі став неофіційним похідним маршем Першого Полку (сама ідея була новою для Вестеросу), тоді як друга пісня чулась щоразу, як захмелілі гвардійці збирались в будь-якому місці та з будь-якої причини.

Така артистична креативність підданих щиро дивувала її чоловіка, навіть більше, ніж саму королеву. З часом юнак призвичаївся вважати Вестерос не більш ніж варварською периферією в плані культури, принаймні якщо порівнювати його із Вільними Містами та далеким Сходом. Окремі з цих уявлень вона поділяла також, але досить швидко змінила думку, ставши свідком того вибуху творчості не лише з боку бардів та менестрелів, але й простолюду, котрий збирався в корчмах після роботи і, не маючи чим іншим зайняти час, брався до творіння справжнього мистецтва. _"Скорбота Вовчиці"_ була меланхолійною, _"Останній Танець Оленя"_ чомусь одночасно спричиняв до сміху і появи сліз на очах в рівній мірі, а _"Ренліна Мотузка"_ була сумною і неймовірно похмурою, містячи куплети, котрі насправді не так вже й позитивно згадували королеву й короля, чи монархію в цілому.

Джоффрі не мав сили заборонити виконання тієї пісні, хоча й мав певні аргументи на користь такого рішення, щоб не отримати зворотньої реакції.

Такі пісні існували завжди, але Санса починала розуміти, що їх можна було спрямувати, змінити таким чином, щоб не лише вселяти страх, так як Тайвін робив із _"Рейнами з Кастамере",_ але й підсилювали відданість, почуття єдності, чи навіть підсилювати бойовий дух перед битвою. То було цікавим відкриттям, і певні ідеї вже вирували в її свідомості щодо того, як використати це все в майбутньому...

Проте час не стояв на місці, так само як і Пурпур, і світ рухався далі. Початок їхнього правління був окроплений кров'ю, але підмурки влади виявились достатньо міцними. Вони правили в унісон, разом, намагаючись підготуватись до прийдешніх проблем; з'являлись нові полки, виробництво в Королівських землях зростало, як простолюд брався за сокири та лопати, пилки та веретена, алебарди та арбалети. Ціни поступово знижувались, а витрати все збільшувались, адже все більше та більше срібла опинялось в кишенях простолюддя Королівських земель; їхнє життя потрохи покращувалось, як все нові й нові крамниці та ятки відчиняли двері перед покупцями по всій столиці. Подібне відбувалось й в Річкових землях: на водах Тризубу метушились цілі торгові флоти річкових галер, а міські торгові привілеї сприймались купцями майже на кшталт посвячення в лицарство. Вестерос мав неймовірний невикористаний потенціал, повнився розмаїттям всіляких ресурсів, ще й мав чимале населення... але було не так вже й багато часу на створення добробуту, перш ніж згаданий добробут доведеться використати на перетворення економіки всього континенту на військову машину проти Інших.

Проте баланс золота в скарбниці коливався, і їм доводилось позичати все більші й більші суми в Залізного Банку... на щастя, досвід попереднього життя в Браавосі чимало допоміг, адже вони знали, що саме й коли саме варто говорити, щоб створити позитивне враження на представників банку. Підтримка з боку лорда Тайвіна також виявилась досить витратною... але принаймні той чоловік й так перебував на вершині списку людей, гідних титулу Правиці.

Вони разом працювали, викладаючись на повну, поки на обрії збирались грозові хмари, і врешті перші ознаки війни таки досягли столиці...

**2**

Пройшло майже три з половиною роки після джоффриного пробудження, коли здичавіла напали. Вони збирались позмагатись із вражаючою потугою добре підсиленої людьми та припасами Стіни. Розповідали, що лорд-командувач Торн ледь не заплакав, побачивши величезний обоз, що рухався Королівським шляхом; півничани, гвардійці та річкоземці прибували, підсилюючи оборонців. П'ять покинутих замків відбудували майже з нуля. На стіні встановили нові требушети та катапульти. Прибували обози із стрілами та обладунками.

Обоє, Джоффрі та Санса, знали, що кожне-кожнісіньке мертве тіло на північ від стіни з часом стане ворожим солдатом в майбутній Довгій Ночі, але затримки через війну та міріади додаткових проблем невимовно ламали чимало планів. Джоффрі ще ніколи не правив протягом такого тривалого проміжку часу, а Санса взагалі не мала подібного досвіду раніше.

Як виявилось, досвіду бракувало їм обом. Справлятись із сотнями змов, тисячами перешкод, мільйоном дрібних проектів - це все вимагало постійного нагляду. Вони просто не мали достатньо часу на це все, не маючи часу полишити столицю для довготривалих перемовин та війни на Півночі... саме тому Джоффрі послав Ланселя та Олівара на переговори з лідерами здичавілих, підсиливши їхні аргументи всім особовим складом Першого та Другого Полків Гвардії.

Без особистої присутності короля чи королеви на перемовинах... результат був легко передбачуваним. Умови розглядались з врахуванням багатьох змін, але здичавілі не могли погодитись на те, що підійшло б лорду Роббу, і навпаки. Зрештою дикуни атакували, заплатили за це своєю кров'ю і панічно відступили під переслідуванням лицарів Річкових земель.

Проте новини з Півночі займали в свідомостях Джоффрі та Санси чи не другорядне місце, адже чергова несподівана загроза виникла, не тоді і не в тому місці, як це передбачалось. З Долини прилетіли круки, несучи погані новини: над стінами Мартинова* піднялись стяги Таргарієнів.

**3**

\- Не можу в це повірити... - пробурмотіла Санса, нишпорячи серед листів, більшість з котрих були доповідями від її шпигунської мережі або від лордів зі всіх кутків Долини, - Як ми могли це прогавити? Варис... він же... - вона затнулась, знову перечитуючи одного з листів, - І наші шпиги в Лісі...

Джоффрі сумно зітхнув, крокуючи по безлюдній залі малої ради: - Він _мусив _мати потаємний канал зв'язку через Вузьке море... і власних агентів в Долині так само, - пробурчав він, - Мабуть було помилкою залишати його живим після коронації, - додав юнак.

\- Вочевидь Павук наклав руки принаймні на частину бейлішевих контактів та маєтностей в Долині. Між бейлішевим "зникненням" та створенням нашої власної мережі агентів пройшло чимало часу для втілення такого задуму, - зітхнула Санса.

Джоффрі повільно дихав, спершись на стіл, та роздивлявся карту Долини Арринів: - В них немає шансів на захоплення Вестеросу, - сказав він неквапно, проводячи пальцями вздовж гірських доріг, - Вони спробують захопити весь край і контроль над дорогами до початку зими; коли гірські перевали залипле снігом, то в них буде шанс убезпечитись від вторгнення, а кожен місяць повстання буде лише додавати по краплині до ейгонової легітимності, - зауважив він.

\- Скільки там ворогів зараз? - запитав він в неї.

\- Десять тисяч вояків із Золотого Товариства, ще зо три тисячі інших найманців з різноманітних загонів, і принаймні з дюжина слонів, - сказала вона похмуро. - Проте вони не встигнуть захопити гірські перевали, перш ніж наші війська туди дійдуть, - додала дівчина, злегка хитаючи головою, - То очевидно провальний план з самого початку.

\- А це набуває сенсу в зв'язку з суперечливими листами, що ми отримуємо протягом цілого дня, - погодився Джоффрі, - Щоб там не намагалась втілити твоя тітка Ліза, вочевидь це не спрацювало, судячи з того вчорашнього листа із Соколиного Гнізда... листа підписав лорд Нестор Ройс, а _не_ леді Ліза... - він роздумував вголос.

Санса кивнула: - Мабуть Варис маніпулював нею ще до того, як ми... - між словами почулась коротка пауза, - Вбили його. Мабуть вона вважала, що по її слову вся Долина підніметься на бунт, і Варис помер задовго до того, як встиг втілити те враження в реальність, - сказала дівчина.

Джоффрі буркнув із виразом злої сатисфакції: - Принаймні те кровопролиття кілька років тому дещо спрацювало нам на користь... лорди Долини не дурні, хоча деякі пісні з цим не погоджуються... - сказав він, і вдоволений вираз випарувався, коли юнак пригадав, чого те вартувало, - Ну, принаймні частина з них має клепку в голові. Той гівнюк Ейгон мабуть очікував, що вся Долина зустріне його хлібом-сіллю, а натомість потрапив в болото, з котрого намагається виборсатись з допомогою... нагадай, як тих лордів звати? - запитав він в Санси.

\- Графтони міцно тримають Мартинів в руках, і вони постараються найняти якомога більше найманців, тепер, коли обман вже відкрився. Серед найбільших домів, що підтримали "Реставрацію", є Мелкольми та Вейнвуди, а також більшість шляхти, що межує із північним узбережжям Крабової затоки... останні мабуть більше через страх перед десятьма тисячами вояків, що марширують на захід, аніж через залишки лояльності до принца-Таргарієна... - відповіла вона.

Джоффрі знову буркнув, мандруючи поглядом по карті: - Ага, це ледь чверть всієї сили Долини... Проте маючи в руках Залізнодуб** та Староякір вони міцно тримають вхід в затоку, особливо якщо новини про зрадливе захоплення Руннокаменю є правдивими... це ускладнить будь-які спроби висадити армію з моря на півдні, - пробурмотів він, переводячи погляд на Сансу.

\- І що ти збираєшся робити? - похмуро запитала вона.

\- Маємо зупинити їх негайно. Немає часу на тривале знекровлення, в будь-якому разі географія Долини не дозволить здійснити це... ні, - мовив він, розминаючи плечі, - Я мушу прорубатись крізь них, це вартуватиме чималої кількості життів, але просто немає часу на щось інше, враховуючи настання осені...

\- Гвардія й так забрала в свої лави більшість здібних вояків Королівських земель, вони всі б'ються на Півночі разом з половиною річкових лордів... _і_ ми не можемо скликати й забрати штормових лордів, поки дорнійці не зробили свого ходу... - протяжно сказала вона ,перш ніж нахмуритись, - То кого ти збираєшся взяти? - запитала Санса в нього, вже наперед знаючи відповідь до закінчення речення... проте їй це не подобалось.

Джоффрі повільно кивнув: - Доведеться покластись на діда. Пора вже й західнякам повоювати за свого короля, - проголосив він.

Санса дивилась на чоловіка ще з хвильку, вкусивши губу, та врешті силою схопила його за голову, дивлячись прямо в очі: - Не дозволь йому контролювати тебе, - сказала вона.

\- Кому, Тайвіну? - запитав він напів-жартівливо, на що Санса лише злегка кивнула головою.

\- Джоффрі... - пробурмотіла вона з тривогою.

Він взяв одну з її долонь, ніжно стиснувши. Юнак пригасив відмову, що ледь не вилетіла з рота, і скривився: - Всі ті битви, Сансо, всі ті війни та повстання, одне за іншим... - прошепотів він, - Лють, божевілля на поля бою... - Джоффрі затнувся, але Санса не відвела безжального погляду, і хоча він міг би надурити самого себе, та не міг зробити того ж із нею, - Це все повертає тіні минулого, вони наче прилипають й огортають... - пробурмотів він, заплющивши очі.

\- Ти опирався й переміг їх раніше, вгамував силою волі. Зможеш так само вчинити й зараз, - сказала вона із залізною впевненістю.

Джоффрі повільно дихав, знову поглянувши на неї; впевненість в голосі дружини надала йому сили. - Я не дозволю діду контролювати себе, не цього разу, - пообіцяв він.

_Я перемагав лицарів та чаклунів, драконів та потвор. Я не піддамся цьому прокляттю, нізащо... Присягаюсь Старими Богами,_ пообіцяв він сам собі подумки.

**4**

Сморід поля бою був звичним запахом для лорда Тайвіна Ланністера.

Старий впевнено крокував поміж мертвих тіл, швидко, але недостатньо рвучко, щоб з боку здавалось, наче він поспішає. Лорд Марбранд низько вклонився, коли Тайвін пройшов повз нього; той шляхтич керував діями двох сержантів, що скидували тіла на шляху возу, котрий невдовзі тут проїде.

Його васали також рушили за ним, впевнено й без опору входячи в Долину. Лорд Нестор Ройс - Захисник Місячної брами - швидко погасив недоладну спробу Лізи Аррин вчинити заколот, убезпечив Соколине Гніздо, майже не проливши при цьому крові, та зберіг для Корони решту краю на північ та схід.

Тайвін майже всміхнувся, роздивляючись понівечені тіла вояків Мелкольмів та Вейнвудів, що лежали на невеликому полі, де сьогодні вранці пройшла битва. Лорди Західних земель показали себе з кращого боку, пробившись прямо крізь нікчемні війська цього претендента-"Ейгона". Старий чесно дивувався, як така очевидна брехня могла взагалі спрацювати на користь фальшивого Таргарієна; обман був очевидним для будь-кого, хто перебував всередині Червоного Замку того дня, багато років тому...

_Елія Мартелл не проливала би сльози над якимось двійником,_ розмірковував він, крокуючи.

На відміну від того, як король поводив себе раніше, цього разу Джоффрі погодився із пропозицією Тайвіна. Просто не було достатньо часу, щоб плавно пригасити повстання малою кров'ю. Якщо цей бунт вийде розчавити швидко та безжально, то тоді вже не буде жодних сумнівів (з точки зору Тайвіна), що правління онука буде убезпеченим аж до його смерті.

Сам Джоффрі сидів на стільці, досі вбраний в обладунок, і видивлявся на дорогу, дослухаючись до віддаленого леготіння моря. Він нагадував Тайвіну самого себе, коли той був в такому ж віці... Рішучий, безжальний до ворогів, коли справа доходила до покарання зрадників на кшталт Рейнів з Кастамере.

Останні декілька років виявились вирішальними для дому Ланністерів. Один... _син_ помер, а донька була осоромлена та відіслана геть зі столиці. Король ланністерської крові сидів на Залізному Троні, демонструючи найкращі риси обидвох домів, Баратеонів та Ланністерів, маючи підтримку більшої частини Семи Королівств на цей момент часу.

Незважаючи на всі вади його доньки - а їх було чимало - вона таки здійснила найважливіший обов'язок, накладений на неї її домом, і це балансувало втрату _карлика_. Старого в загальному задовольняв фінальний результат справи, котру він розпочав багато років тому, в мить, коли дізнався про смерть Ліанни Старк. Настільки задовольняв, що він... _майже_ зглянувся на благання доньки.

Майже. Вдова-Ланністер, досі здатна народжувати дітей, була занадто вагомим аргументом в Грі Престолів, щоб просто дозволити їй жити як заманеться, врешті-решт.

\- Діду, - сказав ввічливо Джоффрі із легким сталевим відтінком в голосі, злегка нахиливши голову, та поглянув на нього краєм ока.

Й справді чудовий результат... хоча хлопчак іноді й був занадто поблажливий... до нижчої за статусом шляхти.

\- Ваша милосте, - відповів він поважно, вклонившись саме таким чином, як і пасує в такій ситуації; Джоффрі повернув голову, щоб спостерігати за дідом обома очима.

\- Західні лицарі мужньо вибороли перемогу на цьому полі бою, - неуважно прокоментував король.

\- Вони були раді продемонструвати міць Західних земель, ваша милосте... особливо тепер, коли втратили можливість проявити себе в більшості битв на півдні, - м'яко відповів Тайвін, не маючи сили стримати натяк на незадоволення в голосі.

Його й досі це дратувало. Половина тайвінових сил провели війну, стоячи табором біля Океанічного шляху, загрожуючи Простору з півночі, поки інша половина ледь встигла дістатись до столиці, якраз вчасно, щоб відібрати жалюгідні клаптики земель в кількох бунтівних лордів Вузького моря. Їхня цілковита відсутність під час Танцю Оленя була цілковитим приниженням... проте, на щастя, сьогодні він має нагоду виправити ту помилку.

Він та двадцять п'ять тисяч мечів, найкращих вояків Західного краю. Тайвін зауважив колони солдат Белморів та Корбреїв, що марширували прямо до них, і зауважив, що долиняни такі ж затяті, як і західняки. Лорди Долини навіть більше бажали довести свою лояльність, ставши першими, хто вдарив по силам бунтівних лордів минулого тижня.

Джоффрі просто кивнув. Щоразу, як він розмовляв із своїм внуком, між ними виникала атмосфера ввічливості та замкнутості, навіть при виконанні рутинних обов'язків Правиці в столиці. - Справжня різня ще чекає на нас попереду, мій лорде, - мовив хлопчак, повертаючи погляд на дорогу, котра поведе їх поміж пагорбів аж до самого Мартинова. Другорядне військо розділилось під керівництвом лорда Крейкхолла, маючи наказ зайняти всі бунтівні замки на півночі затоки, поки решта людей маршируватиме до Мартинова і з'єднається там з основним військом.

Джоффрі підвівся, знову нагородивши Тайвіна гострим поглядом, перш ніж кивнути, і почав збиратись, вдягнувши того рогатого шолома, котрим так захоплювалась нижча шляхта.

Можливо було дещо зайвим пропонувати руку Серсеї Оберину Мартеллу, вважаючи результат її попереднього шлюбу. Може б вартувало організувати шлюб з кимось із західноземців, як нагороду для того з васалів, що найкраще проявить себе під час цієї сучасної кампанії...

**5**

\- Центр прогинається, - насторожено мовив Джон, роздивляючись в дальновид; Джоффрі повернув свого інструмента в той бік, фокусуючись на шерензі долинян, котрі поступово відступали під атаками найманців Золотого Товариства.

\- Лайно. Лучники! - заволав Джоффрі, - Зосередьтесь на центрі! - проревів він, замахуючись рукою; сержанти підхопили наказ і перенаправили залпи до середини поля бою. "Ейгон" чи ким в біса він там був насправді, вирішив прискорити зіткнення, коли дізнався про катастрофічні втрати декілька днів тому. Вся ця авантюра насправді стала провальною в ту мить, коли менш ніж чверть Долини стала на бік повстання, і ситуація лише погіршувалась після Битви на Високих Пагорбах. Вейнвуди, Відмани, Рутермонти та Мелкольми вочевидь отримали наказ втримати та підсилити проходи вздовж затоки, тримаючись так довго, як лише зможуть, виграючи час для Золотого Товариства, що мало виступити разом із значним ополченням Мартинова, створивши чимале військо, котре могло мати непогані шанси на перемогу... і мабуть мало б потім рушити до Кривавої Брами***, перш ніж в Долину прибуде підкріплення з решти Вестеросу.

Проте Джоффрі просто пройшов не затримуючись, фарбуючи пагорби в червоне кров'ю, ворогів чи союзників, порівну. Він використав переважаючу чисельність своїх військ, аж поки бунтівні лорди не зламались, і тоді Ейгон мав зробити вибір - чи закритись за стінами Маритнова, потрапивши в облогу, чи вийти на бій в чисте поле. Через перспективу потрапити в блокаду від новоствореного Королівського Флоту та втратою ще більшої кількості найманців та лордів-дезертирів - загнаний в кут хлопець-король вочевидь вирішив кинути на ворога все, що має, із невеликим шансом на перемогу...

Джоффрі маневрував своїм неповоротким через розмір військом, як лише міг, із адекватними, якщо не неймовірними результатами...

_Принаймні я ще не почав трощити булавою пальці своїм васалам..._ подумав він з жалем на мить, переймаючись через порушені шеренги. Золоте Товариство було винятковою бойовою силою, не до порівняння з будь-яким феодальним військом із професійних вояків. Вони запозичили все найкраще із вестеростького військового ремесла та сторіччями використовували Ессос як точильний камінь для відточування майстерності, аж поки кожен-кожнісінький солдат та офіцер не вивчив ідеально свою функцію, оптимальну для різні.

Він очікував, оцінюючи стан шеренг. Правий фланг чудово тримався під командуванням лорда Бейнфорта, і кутики губ юнака опустились від стримуваної відрази, коли він побачив Гору, що прорубав чималу діру в рядах строкатої суміші золотих компанійців та інших найманців. Велет бився здоровенним дворучником, тримаючи його в одній руці, а в іншій - дерев'яного щита, котрому могла б позаздрити й верблюжа баліста; Кліган вивищувався над морем менших людей, проливаючи кров направо і наліво.

\- Здається лорд Бейнфорт міцно тримає своїх вояк в кулаку, - прокоментував Джон.

\- Маю надію, що він втримає Гору, адже їм наказано _втриматись_ на місці, а не наступати, - пробурмотів Джоффрі.

Джон пирхнув, повертаючись до оглядання центру. Шеренги вирівнялись, але долиняни мали непевний вигляд.

\- Ще ні, - Джоффрі відповів на неозвучене питання, - Вони ще не виставили наперед свій невеличкий довгоносий козир, - додав він.

\- _Невеличкий?_ Хибне слово, - буркнув Джон, перевіряючи, чи шолом добре тримається на голові.

Джоффрі чекав, нетерпляче клацаючи пальцями по нагруднику. Він й сам бажав піти в гущавину бою, допомогти припинити всю цю втрату часу і _добити_ ворога...

\- Гарненьку маєш стрічку, - сказав він натомість.

Джон почервонів, переминаючись на місці, як найменш вправний брехун на білому світі: - Люблю зелений колір, - ледь вимовив юнак.

\- Ну звичайно ж, - Джоффрі одразу погодився, - Гарний колір... хоча він мені нагадує геральдичний колір одного певного дому... щось пов'язане з болотами та ящерами, - додав він, набурмосившись.

\- Ми зберігали пристойність, - відповів той миттєво, голос звучав незвично тихо.

Джоффрі пирхнув: - Та розслабся, Джоне, - сказав король зі смішком, здивований тим, як легат-ветеран може так нервувати через дівчину, коли перед ними вирує поле бою... хоча, якщо подумати, Міра таки _може_ _бути_ досить грізною із тими своїми сіткою та тризубом. Джоффрі клацав пальцями по металу, продовживши огляд битви, та повільно дихав.

_Ще зарано,_ подумалось.

\- Я вже... - Джон замовк, зітхнувши, перш ніж сумно посміхнутись до Джоффрі, - Ми вже вирішили. Я напишу листа лорду Ріду, коли ми повернемось, - мовив він, дивно серйозно.

Джоффрі посміхнувся, обернувшись, і плеснув його по плечу, від чого заскрипів обладунок. - Я також надішлю листа, як твій гордий суверен, - мовив юнак із хитрою посмішкою, - Хоча й сумніваюсь, що це потрібно... - він затнувся, задоволений виразом джонового обличчя.

\- Тобі щось відомо? - запитав легат із острахом.

\- Санса мала незвично загадковий вигляд, коли я згадав при ній цю тему, тому вважаю, що вона вже й сама поспілкувалась з лордом Рідом... і досить успішно, як мені здається, - признався Джоффрі.

\- Це... - джонова посмішка зів'яла, як він поглянув на центр шеренги, - Вони не встоять, - промовив він, перш ніж обернутись до короля.

\- Занадто рано... - пробурмотів Джоффрі, знизавши плечима. - Отже час настав, - сказав він похмуро, вдягаючи рогатого шолома.

\- Кров та Багно, Джоффрі. Я сповіщу свій полк, - відізвався Джон, швидко крокуючи вбік, волаючи до формації алебардників, що стояли на невеликій віддалі позаду різні.

\- Кров та багно, - пробурмотів Джоффрі, ще з секунду роздивляючись поле бою, перш ніж обернутись назад.

\- Лорд Бракс, - покликав він спокійно.

\- Ваша милосте, - відповів лорд Андрос Бракс, котрий стояв трохи позаду короля, з поважним виглядом. Західноземці, котрі змогли проявити хоч дрібку тактичної гнучкості, досить швидко піднімались догори серед джоффриних радників.

\- Візьміть коня і спробуйте пробитись крізь тих останніх лицарів на лівому фланзі, - швидко промовив Джоффрі і вказав на лівий край шеренги, де обезкровлені залишки лицарів-компанійців з останніх сил рубались з прорідженими рядами лицарів Арринів та Руннокаменя. - Тоді вдарите по їхній піхоті, розтрощите контингент Графтонів, - наказав він.

\- Все виконаю, ваша милосте! - вигукнув лорд Бракс та криво всміхнувся, вже сідаючи верхи. Цього чолов'ягу варто було лише спустити з повідка...

Половина вестероської науки війни полягала в тому, як знайти потрібну людину, здатну виконати завдання; Джоффрі вже починав це розуміти. Просто в теорії, але те значення "потрібна людина" могло означати цілий спектр значень, починаючи від економіки й далі до політики та до престижу...

\- Вістовий! - гаркнув королі, коли лорд Бракс повів на бій половину резервної західняцької кавалерії.

\- Командире! - вигукнув вістовий, підбіг на кілька кроків та віддав честь.

\- Передай лорду Тайвіну подвоїти натиск на лівому фланзі. Як тільки Графтони та люди Мартинова зламають стрій - він має накинутись на центр, - промовив юнак скоромовкою, досліджуючи поле бою. Окремі декілька долинян в середині шеренги вже почали відступати, тікаючи від золотої м'ясорубки, котрою була дисциплінована серцевина Золотого Товариства. Сталеві лати, бойові молоти, полекси та довгі мечі проливали кров відрами, поки таргарієнівські прапори майоріли над морем золотого блиску, і Джоффрі посміхнувся.

_Он де він..._ подумав він із нетерпінням.

\- Так, Командире! - вигукнув вістовий та чкурнув до лівого флангу. Гвардійці складали незначний відсоток від королівського війська, проте Джоффрі був затятим в тому вжитку вістових, щоб зберігати зв'язок із всіма своїми силами.

\- Командире! По вашій команді! - на весь голос закричав Джон, опустивши забрало шолома, і повна підсилена когорта за ним проревіла в унісон. Вони були лише кістяком того, чим мав з часом стати Третій Полк, але рання поява Ейгона в цьому житті застала гвардійців зненацька; їх було лише з тисячу людей, а Перший та Другий Полки воювали далеко на Півночі.

\- Вперед! - заволав Джоффрі, беручи до рук пернача та меча, і приєднався до Джона, що обернувся до своїх людей.

\- Перша когорта! Вільна формацію! - проревів легат, - В атаку! - наказав він, і гвардійці відповіли впевненим рухом вперед, нахиливши алебарди на дві третіх прямого кута, наближаючись до майже зламаної шеренги долинян прямо по центру бою. На віддалі чувся постійний легіт хвиль, що накочувались на береги затоки, широкі пшеничні навколишні поля були стоптані на багно, долиняни відступали перед сталевою стіною, прискорюючи втечу, коли перша шеренга досягла рядів золотих компанійців.

\- Скуштуйте сталі! - ревіли солдати, пробігаючи останні кроки, та вгатили алебардами та арбалетним залпом по ворогам. Толоські пращники засипали ряди гвардійців свинцем якраз перед зіткненням, один метальний жолудь розтрощив щелепу бійцю впритул біля Джоффрі, коли люди заревіли, і сталь зустрілась з плоттю. Грошові мішки в Ессосі, що підтримували претендента на трон, вочевидь не пожаліли грошей на найманців, і це відчувалось на полі бою.

\- Полум'я та Кров! - ревіли наймані вояки, відбиваючись довгими мечами та булавами, прикриваючи товаришів замахами полексів, поки болти пробивали очі та нагрудники. Гвардійці та долиняни помирали під ритмічним, нестримним натиском золотих компанійців, падаючи під попадань метальних списів, що майже ліниво літали повітрям, падаючи згори із оманливою силою, пробиваючи обладунки та плоть.

\- Кров та Багно! - заревів Джоффрі; його люди підхопили клич, і він високо підняв пернача; металеві роги яскраво блищали, коли юнак влетів у ворожі лави, меч та булава вибивали зброю з рук та вбивали тих, хто опинявся в нього на шляху. Джон бився по праву руку від нього, методично орудуючи алебардою наче смертельним інструментом, прикриваючи Джоффрі зі свого боку; натомість легата прикривав Привид, поки сталева стіна просувалась вперед, даруючи ворогам болти, сталь та смерть.

Вони формували ударний клин, пробиваючи лави найманців, намагаючись пробитись до таргарієнівських знамен. Джоффрі побачив кутиком ока, як лівий фланг розпався під лицарським чарджем західняків; мартинівські ополченці ламали стрій, і видавалось, що графтонські вояки намагались відійти до центру. Дід вже завертав свої сили для оточення, ведучи більш ніж сім тисяч вояків, беручи вцілілих ворогів в лещата. Тепер вже недовго чекати...

\- Сурми! - проревів Джон, втоплюючи списоподібний відросток алебарди в грудях ворога; вістря пробило нагрудну пластину, заливши позолочений обладунок червоним.

\- Що за сурми... - Джоффрі затнувся, коли Золоте Товариство почало впевнено відступати, залишаючи прогалини в захисті і шикуватись в колони.

_От лайно,_ подумав Джоффрі, коли гвардійські роги засурмили знову, сигналізуючи всьому контингенту відійти назад. Він лиш краєм ока зміг побачити своїх рейдерів та застрільщиків, що мчали з флангів, метаючи та стріляючи по справжній _лавині_ живої плоті, що наближалась. Стріли та сулиці врізались в слонів, але товста шкіра та позолочені попони сильно зменшували ефект, і лише дві чи три тварюки впали на землю.

Решта звірів (зо два десятки) продовжила біг прямо на Джоффрі та його солдат.

\- Зберіться! Приготуйтесь до зіткнення! - відчайдушно заволав Джон, а Привид завив. Ще більше слонів заревіло від люті, коли балістні болти вилетіли з-за лінії зіткнення, пробиваючи плоть і збиваючи додолу ще кількох тварюк; джоффрина гарячкова спроба створити польову артилерію принесла перші плоди. Проте спрацювала нестача часу, і близько чотирнадцяти звірів таки досягли колон, сформованих золотими компанійцями; найманці пропустили між собою в проміжки тих довгозубих машин для вбивства, поки гвардійці шоковано ревіли з алебардами напоготові, а арбалети бриніли тятивами.

Те стадо вдарило по ним наче сам молот Коваля Небесного; довгі білі бивні, обплетені позолоченими ланцюгами із залізними гостряками, розтрощили лінію алебард, коли хоботи виривали людей з шеренги, наче траву; окремі тварюки вмирали від арбалетних болтів та алебард, проте вцілілі наче оскаженіли, топчучи всіх по лінії зіткнення.

Джон та Джоффрі заревіли від люті разом із десятком гвардійців та долинян, коли слон виник прямо перед ними, сурмлячи свій клич до небес; здоровенна туша відкидувала тінь над рядом алебард в тремтячих руках. Привид вистрибнув поперед них за мить до зіткнення з тварюкою та загарчав наче одержимий демонами, вганяючи треновану бойову машину в якийсь первісний страх. Слон шоковано засурмив у відповідь, погонич та лучники на спині захитались з боку в бік, коли Джон використав ту можливість і рвонув вперед наче навіжений. Він вгатив алебарду тварині в живіт, як вправний м'ясник, розрізаючи пузо, від чого тварюка засурмила знову і звалилась набік, чавлячи найманців, що побігли в атаку за слонами.

Джоффрі був зайнятий викрикуванням наказів, матюкнувся, коли долиняни зламали стрій, і алебардники, здавалось, вже були готові повторити приклад союзників; всі відкинулись назад після суворих втрат, спричинених слонами та потужним натиском золотих компанійців, котрі поновили атаку одразу по тому...

Проте бійці навколо Джоффрі наче ще тримались, слон навпроти них ревів від відчаю, коли Джон видерся на тіло потвори і втопив алебарду в її шиї; тварина придавила тілом під час падіння чи не половину того загону найманців, що атакували їх.

\- Мої Білі Кулаки! - заревів король, здіймаючи меча догори, - ЗА МНОЮ! - заволав він, кидаючись в прогалину ворожого строю на здивовану другу шеренгу найманців. Він відбив замах полекса якраз вчасно, щоб уникнути удару, вгатив перначем по підборіддю того вояка та крутанувся повз іншого, пробиваючись глибше в ворожий стрій, рубаючи мечем по шиям та ліктям. Лава алебардників догнала його за секунду, ревучи разом зі своїм королем, всією масою сталі проломлюючи стрій дезорганізованих ворожих солдат.

\- Нарешті ми можемо це все закінчити! - вдоволено бурмотів Джоффрі, рубанувши ззаду по нозі якогось ветерана, змушуючи неборака похитнутись на одній нозі, перш ніж добити його перначем по голові бічним ударом. Він прошмигнув вперед повз падаюче тіло, рухаючись прямо до срібноволосого юнака, вбраного в позолочені лати, що мав на голові поцяцьковану самоцвітами корону замість шолома; на нагрудній кірасі красувався трьохголовий дракон. Хлопець похмуро згрупувався, відходячи на кілька кроків, і заблокував джоффрині удари щитом. Джоффрі зауважив відблиски валірійської сталі якраз вчасно, щоб ухилитись; меч пролетів в нього над головою, відрубуючи оленячі роги на шоломі.

\- Полум'я та Кров! - закричав король-підліток поміж ударами, поки Джоффрі дико ухилявся, наносячи удари по Ейгону, коли той відкривався для атаки. Коли байстрюк загине - Товариство зламається, а з ними і все військо. Джоффрі чув звуки бою зусибіч навколо себе, хаос, спричинений слонами та оточенням ворогів, перетворив поле бою на справжню божевільню.

\- Чорножар****, га? Мабуть я додам його до свого Трону! - зареготав король, відступаючи набік, дозволяючи передбачуваному вертикальному замаху безпечно пролетіти повз себе... хоча й дещо ближче, ніж він вирахував. Мечі з валірійської сталі були надзвичайно швидкими. - Що скажеш на це, Вотерсе? - він спробував вивести ворога з рівноваги, вдаряючи хлопця по руці, і Ейгон відступив назад, його обличчя виявляло суміш гніву та страху, коли Джон вдарив з нижньої стійки збоку від Джоффрі, зачепивши алебардою броню на нозі претендента.

\- Коннінгтоне! Захисти свого короля, трясця! - панічно проревів молодий лицар; табард із зображенням качки на зеленому полі заполонив джоффрине поле зору, коли лицар пішов в атаку. Джоффрі відбив замах дворучника, намагаючись наблизитись поближче до нового противника, поки Ейгон продовжив відступ.

Лицар, вбраний в броню в кольорах Коннінгтонів, вилетів із вируючої маси сталі та смерті, що скаженіла навколо них, напосівшись на Джона. Легат чудово відреагував, зловивши вістря коннінгтонового меча захватом алебарди, та крутанув ратищем, вириваючи зброю з ворожої руки тим самим рухом, котрого його навчив Джоффрі декілька років тому.

Коннінгтон ледь-ледь мав час витягни кинджала, як Джон розрубав його голову навпіл сокирою алебарди, продовживши натиск на Ейгона, поки гвардійці та вбрані в позолоту солдати бились насмерть навколо них. Привид убезпечував захист свого господаря зі спини, гарчав та гриз будь-кого, хто ризикував занадто наблизитись.

\- Джоне! - заверещав король-підліток, коли лицар-Коннінгтон впав додому; юнак заревів від люті, брутально зіткнувшись з легатом Сноу.

Джоффрі здивовано підняв брови, коли качиний***** лицар почав віртуозно фехтувати, вправно ухиляючись від ударів, перш ніж самому перейти в атаку. Півмечова техніка спрацювала на відмінно, коли ворог пробив діру вістрям в джоффриному нагруднику, злегка зачепивши шкіру, перш ніж король відповів ударом пернача по руці лицаря і відскочив назад.

_А він вправний_, подумав він, тамуючи біль та заново оцінюючи противника. Він ухилявся та наносив удари, вивчаючи слабкі сторони того чоловіка, поки Джон та Ейгон бились між собою поблизу; Джон сахнувся назад, коли Чорножар пошкодив його правий наруч.

\- Вважай на лезо! Воно легше та швидше, аніж здається! - вигукнув Джоффрі із дещицею тривоги, відбиваючи замах качиного лицаря, та копнув його по нозі.

_Краще закінчити це все якомога швидше_, подумав він, скорочуючи дистанцію з лицарем. Той спробував відпихнути юнака мечем, але Джоффрі зловив лезо в замок своїм мечем та булавою, підлетів до ворога і вгатив головою по обличчі.

_Довбаний Ейгов відрубав мої роги_, подумалось похмуро, коли оглушений лицар заточився назад; юнак відбив недоладний замах дворучника. Привид страхітливо завив, коли Джоффрі знову наблизився і вгатив меча між пластинами на лікті шокованого ворога; волосся на шиї стало дибки, коли він обернувся до Ейгона.

Джон дивився на глибокий поріз, що тягнувся від плеча до горла крізь прорубаний та потрощений обладунок, тримаючи в руках два обрубки алебарди. - За Джона Коннінгтона! - проревів Ейгон, кидаючись на нього із Чорножаром в руках; чорно-сріблясте лезо пройшло крізь тіло Сноу наскрізь.

Джоффрине обличчя скривилось від люті, червоний туман затопив поле зору; з горла вирвався безслівний, дикий крик, коли він відбив удар меча качиного лицаря набік броньованою рукавицею і відповів, вгативши перначем прямо в обличчя.

\- Сьогодні Трьохголовий Дракон запанує знову! - Ейгон заревів тріумфально, усвідомивши, що щойно вбив одного з вищих офіцерів ворожої армії, та розвернувся до Джоффрі, купаючись в оваціях разпашілих золотих компанійців, що вітали свого короля; тріумф та гнів зміняли один одного на обличчі юнака, коли він побачив, що качиний лицар загинув.

\- Меч Королів! - ревіли сусідні вояки із захватом, гвардійці огризались до них у відповідь і перезирались між собою, кидаючи погляди на короля, не перериваючи бою, шоковані втратою свого легата.

\- Полюбляєш такі пісеньки? - похмуро запитав Джоффрі, швидко крокуючи до сучого сина, повністю поглинутий темно-червоним туманом, відкинувши набік меча та булаву.

Ейгон вишкірився у відповідь: - Отже це закінчиться таким чином, - мовив він з здивованим оскалом, - А це тобі за Качку, - додав молодик із гнівом, як і личило правдивому королю прямо з легенд, замахнувшись вниз Чорножаром, цілячись прямо по джоффриних грудях.

Джоффрі не сповільнив своєї ходи. Натомість він звів руки докупи і матеріалізував Світлорев у вихорі пурпурних фракталів; золотисте лезо з'явилось в реальності і зупинило удар Чорножара посеред замаху.

Неприродний, дисонуючий скрегіт валірійської сталі залунав над полем бою, лицарі, солдати та ополченці обертались, щоб побачити каскад потойбічного світла, що на мить освітило все навколо.

\- Що?! - забелькотів Ейгон, широко розплющивши очі, перш ніж Джоффрі загилив йому броньованим кулаком прямо по носі. Потужний удар змусив Таргарієна заточитись назад, і Джоффрі продовжив натиск із приглушеним гарчанням. Ейгон й далі відступав, повернувши Чорножара в захисну стійку, і витріщався на Світлорев із нерозумінням. - Вбийте його! Вбийте його негайно! - заволав він панічно.

Двійко бувалих ветеранів-компанійців виступили вперед з натовпу, але Джоффрі проскочив поміж їхніх замахів і відрубав одному пів-ноги, залишаючи небораку волати від болю на землі, та пригнувся, ухиляючись від удару його товариша. Він вгатив меча, не зупиняючись, прохромивши чорний нагрудник й перерізаючи хребет другого ворога, та нестримно продовжив рух до Ейгона.

\- Справжні пісні сповнені темряви та жахіття, - сказав йому Джоффрі, швидко роблячи кроки направо та наліво, збиваючи ворога з пантелику, перш ніж вдарити Світлоревом брутальним бічним замахом. Скрегіт валірійської сталі знову рознісся полем бою, Джоффрі крутанувся колом і відрубав верхню частину ейгонового щита.

\- Вбийте! Вбийте його негайно! - верещав Ейгон, але вояки Золотого Товариства вже ламали стрій, починаючи відступ, побачивши неподалік прапори західняків. Ланністерові леви дико звивались під поривами вітру, поки списи пробивали плоть та броню; закутий в лати Тайвін особисто вів своїх лицарів вперед, прорубуючи собі шлях до Джоффрі.

\- Думав, що вони просто так віддадуть тобі королівства? - проревів Джоффрі, на мить метнувшись вліво, дозволивши мечу просвистіти мимо. - Ти помилився, хлопче, - додав він низьким голосом, сповненим люті та впевненості, і рвучко рубанув ейгонову руку швидким нижнім замахом; щит впав на землю із фонтаном крові.

Хлопець-король заверещав, розбризкуючи кров з обрубка, навіжено замахнувшись на Джоффрі, проте той наперед вирахував це, зловив юнака за мечову руку і крутанув її навколо осі, ламаючи кістку наче м'ясник, що розбирає свиню. Він вдарив по ній Світлоревом, брутальний удар розділив плоть та сталь. Чорножар полетів додолу в багно, ейгонова долоня й далі міцно стискала руків'я, поки крики її колишнього власника подвоїлись в гучності.

\- Здохни, - прошепотів Джоффрі прямо в зболене обличчя хлопця, цілячись вістрям меча в горло, коли його зупинило гарчання ззаду. Люди навколо тікали на всі боки, деякі золоті компанійці жбурляли мечі на землю, витріщаючись на нього із округленими ротами, поки їхній монарх верещав від болю, а Привид обернувся від тіло свого загиблого партнера, втупившись червоними очима на Ейгона, шостого цього імені.

\- Він твій, - Джоффрі звернувся до лютововка і жбурнув заплаканого претендента на землю. Привид налетів на хлопця, вхопивши іклами за горлянку, і одразу добив одним потужним укусом.

Джоффрі мілко-мілко дихав, поки якась маленька частинка свідомості кричала від відчаю, і він зрозумів, що й досі не відчув відплати.

_Джон був вартий десятка таких гівнюків,_ подумав він, обертаючись до панікуючих солдат Золотого Товариства, котрі масово здавались в полон, та похмуро всміхнувся, крокуючи до них. Світлорев в руці відчувався легким, наче пір'їнка, і він боровся за кожен подих, піднявши золотисте лезо догори.

_Не дай тому відчуттю контролювати тебе,_ звідкись здалеку долинув шепіт, і його наче паралізувало, коли юнак поглянув до зламаних розбитих вояків. Лезо затремтіло в руці, перш ніж він зробив черговий глибокий вдих; війна, кров та смерть волали до нього, вимагаючи дії, а йому найбільш зараз хотілось лише закінчити почате.

_Джон вартував сотні таких вояків,_ знову подумав він, і оскал на обличчі почав зникати, коли він почув, як Привид покинув ейгонове мертве тіло. Лютововк повернувся до Джона, віддано вилизуючи обличчя хлопця.

Він ще раз вдихнув на повні груди і розвернувся від розчавлених поразкою людей, крокуючи до Джона, та став навколішки біля нього.

_Що би він подумав, побачивши мене в такому стані?_ З'явилась думка, котра й вивела його остаточно з тієї червоної пелени.

Юнак простояв так деякий час, дивлячись на тіло і намагаючись зрозуміти, як це йому вдається - стільки разів бачити на власні очі загибель свого друга і не втрачати глузду щоразу, як доводиться знову з ним пересікатись в новому житті. Він вже стільки разів бачив його смерть... Він його власних рук, від ворожих мечів, біля нього, б'ючись за власне життя, за своїх друзів, за свою родину...

Джоффрі взяв джонову голову долонями, замислившись, чи взагалі колись побачить, як той постаріє та заведе дітей і онуків, а чи клятий Пурпур навіки заборонить це. Він подумав, чи він колись зможе посвятити в лицарі синів свого хороброго друга, після того, як Цикл буде переможено, і прокляття закінчиться.

Люди навколо дивились на юнака, не відводячи поглядів, сповнених захвату чи жаху, залежно він кольорів їхніх знамен. Всі міць Західних земель лавиною навалилась на відступаючу піхоту, поки гвардійці та долиняни в'язали вцілілих, що здались в полон.

_Черговий звичний день у Вестеросі_, подумав Джоффрі похмуро, повертаючи погляд до ейгонового тіла. Він декілька хвилин занотовував у пам'яті риси обличчя хлопця, перш ніж знову стати на ноги; королівські обов'язки вимагали його присутності, бо лорди та офіцери вже рухались до монарха, чекаючи на накази.

_Як зустрінемось наступного разу - твоя смерть вже не буде такою славетною,_ пообіцяв він, знову дозволяючи уявній мантії короля-воїна огорнути себе, поки вістові та лорди наближались, очікуючи команд.

Вестерос потребував свого короля.

* * *

_* (від перекл.) Мартинів - найбільше місто Долини, більше за Білу Гавань, але приблизно вдвічі менше за Ланніспорт та Королівську Гавань. Знаходиться на південно-східному краю Долини._

_** (від перекл.) Залізнодуб та Староякір - родові замки Вейнвудів та Мелкольмів відповідно, що розташовані поблизу від Маритнова. Руннокамінь - замок дому Ройсів, знаходиться приблизно посередині між Староякорем та Мартиновом._

_*** (від перекл.) Кривава Брама - прикордонна фортеця на заході Долини, перекриває основний шлях в королівство._

_**** (від перекл.) Чорножар - фамільний меч Таргарієнів, споконвіку передавався від короля до спадкоємця, аж поки Ейгон IV перед смертю не передав меча своєму сину-байстрюку Деймону. Деймон підняв повстання проти брата, законного короля Дейрона II, намагаючись захопити трон, але загинув; меч перейшов його синам з нової династії Блекфайєрів, вигнанців, що раз за разом намагались відвоювати право на правління Вестеросом__; той рід завжди був пов'язаний із Золотим Товариством, адже Товариство було засноване Ейгором Ріверсом, єдинокровним братом Деймона, також байстрюком короля__. Останнім відомим власником меча був Мейліс __"__Потвора__" Блекфайєр, вбитий Баррістаном Селмі ще до повстання Роберта. Очевидно меч потрапив до золотих компанійців, котрі й передали його останньому родичу засновника їхнього товариства._

_***** (від перекл.) Качиний лицар - сер Роллі Дакфілд (відомий ще як сер Качка), просторянин-простолюдин, друг Ейгона та - в основній часовій книжковій лінії - перший з лицарів Королівської Варти нового Таргарієна._


	66. Розділ 53: Невмируща

**Розділ 53: Невмируща.  
****  
1**

Джоффрині лицарі вихором пронеслись північним берегом Крабової затоки, вирізаючи дезертирів та окремі, досі стійкі, ворожі залоги, просуваючись до Мартинова. Проте вони швидко зрозуміли, що облоги не знадобиться: місто вже палало. Ейгонові найманці першими тікали з поля бою, і тому й найменш постраждали поміж інших сил. Після отримання новин про поразку вони майже одразу зрадили своїх працедавців, пограбували місто і спробували захопити все, що хоч якось могло плавати, щоб втекти назад до Ессосу, подалі від джоффриного гніву.

Йому це нагадувало хаос, побачений по прибуттю в Фортецю Світанку; юнак рухався на чолі колони військ, першим виявивши те цілком рукотворне божевілля. Приблизно так, як і попереднього разу, Джоффрі розпочав різню панікуючих найманців, як тільки в'їхав в місто крізь відчинені ворота; королівський флот переслідував ті кораблі, котрі вже встигли покинути гавань.

Він дечого навчився зі своєї помилки в Просторі, витративши більше часу для вирішення проблем з бунтівними лордами, котрі вже здались на його милість. Заручників повезли в столицю, замки та землі міняли власників, і в Долині запанував Королівський Мир, хоча частина королівства й лежала в руїнах.

Лорда Ройса призначили Захисником Сходу, поки малий Робін Аррин не досягне повноліття. Ройсів з Руннокаменю вирізали впень під час несподіваної атаки Золотого Товариства, і цей лорд, представник єдиної вцілілої гілки роду, з тих пір став палким джоффриним прихильником... Долина має бути убезпечена під його захистом.

Поступово байки та розповіді про те, як в момент найбільшої потреби з'явився _Світлорев_, ставали все більш фантастичними, і Джоффрі щиро веселила реакція співвітчизників на такий кричущий прояв магії. В той час, під час бою, його це не турбувало анітрішки, коли вражений побаченим солдат запитав, як король це зробив. - Мені просто був потрібен меч для перемоги над узурпатором, - прозвучала така невміло продумана відповідь, але його вояки проковтнули ту брехню, не сумніваючись ані миті.

Суперечки на рахунок магії навіть не починались. _Звичайно_, що наш добрий король Джоффрі, воїн та вчений, аж ніяк не може бути таким, як Кровокрук*, проклятий богами чаклун. Кожен вестеросець знав, що хтось, вбраний в блискучі лати, котрий веде свої війська за собою, аж ніяк не здатен на потойбічну чорну магію... Ні, валірійський меч доброго короля Джоффрі мабуть був дарунком самих небес як знак прихильності до його діянь та родоводу.

Джоффрі припускав, що вже виробив певну репутацію, ще до прояву надприродного. Мордування ворогів насмерть парою бронзових оленячих рогів мабуть теж доклалось до цього образу... Врешті-решт, хто би міг навіть подумати, що син Роберта Баратеона має хоч якийсь стосунок до магії?

Він не знав, чи така реакція була спричинена фактом того, що він тепер став беззаперечним королем Вестеросу, або люди й справді повірили в його пояснення того видовища...

І знову ж, прихований візит Санси до септи Бейлора та наступне твердження Високого Септона про явлення "чуда" мабуть теж дещо допомогли в цій справі.

Самого Джоффрі в столиці привітали як героя, проте пелюстки квітів та юрби веселого простолюддя не змогли повністю стерти шок від виразу обличчя Міри; її порожній погляд закарбувався в пам'яті юнака, коли вона дивилась на джоновий шолом та змарнілого Привида, котрий з того часу не полишав короля.

Сансу та новина якось незвично вразила. Вона ніколи раніше не була близька з Джоном в попередніх життях і не могла докладно пояснити причину цього. Її дещо приголомшило, коли дівчина дізналась, що він загинув, захищаючи її чоловіка; Санса пригадувала спогади раннього дитинства у Вінтерфеллі, де фігурував брат: вплив Кейтлін постійно переслідував її, змушуючи відчувати незаслужену зневагу до хороброго хлопця.

Лансель та Олівар писали, що Робб гірко сприйняв величну перемогу на Півночі через звістку про загибель єдинокровного брата, і що він перервав святкування, щоб повернутись у Вінтерфелл та поховати мерця в старківському склепі. Манс Наскочник та більшість інших вождів загинули, і орда, зібрана з протиборних племен, розкололась. Ті щасливці, що пережили битву, схилили коліна перед лордом Вінтерфелла й нарешті отримали дозвіл проходу на південь, осівши на самому півдні королівства, подалі від старих чвар. Півничанські лорди переважно ігнорували чутки про білих блукачів, і Джоффрі знав, що невдовзі настане час оприлюднення правди щодо одвічного ворога.Вторгнення мало початись за шість чи сім років після чергового воскресіння, враховуючи присутність фреївських віхтів під час облоги Фортеці Світанку та деяких непевних розрахунків...

Невдовзі мав початись п'ятий рік цього життя.

Невдовзі їм доведеться розповісти всьому Вестеросу правду про майбутнє, і Джоффрі побоювався, яку це спричинить паніку та зневіру. Склад Королівської Варти поновили, сер Джеймі зайняв місце сера Баррістана, перейнявши всю славу та обов'язки тієї посади. Мала рада повнилась лордами з коаліції, котра підтримувала королівську пару з самого початку; річкоземці, півничани та західноземці формували міцну основу, а долиняни та штормоземці скупчувались навколо них на другорядних позиціях. З боку Простору були лише заручники, а Дорн звично мовчав, ніяк не реагуючи, ставши постійним джерелом тривоги для Санси... Залізні Острови так само зберігали мовчанку, їхні лорди принишкли після якогось своєрідного зібрання на Пайку, тоді як найбільш радикальні розбишаки вирішили грабувати береги Ессосу.

Останньою потенційною проблемою перед настанням власне Довгої Ночі, на думку Джоффрі, була Дейнеріс, але розрізнені чутки, що долинали зі сходу, повторювали одне й теж саме - що вона безнадійно застрягла в Рабовласницькій затоці, проголосивши себе королевою всіх трьох гіскарських міст, та розпочала їхнє завоювання. Біля Юнкаю та Мієріну точились постійні битви, так як коаліція рабовласників посилала армії проти неї; війна плюндрувала ті землі, не показуючи жодних ознак припинення принаймні в наступні п'ять років.

Але в той час весь світ перейматиметься _іншими_ проблемами... ну, якщо взагалі хтось залишиться живим, що перейматись.

Війна на західному континенті закінчилась, принаймні на даний момент. Тепер настала пора мирної праці: зібрати якомога більше врожаю, розширити мережу доріг та підсилити Стіну...

**2**

\- Я іноді й досі її відчуваю. Леді, - відсторонено промовила Санса, коли вони обіймались в ліжку, відкинувши тягар правління на певний час.

\- Як так? - запитав Джоффрі, ніжно пестячи її волосся однією рукою.

\- Так наче... вона й досі _десь тут_, біля мене. Але коли я пригадую, що її насправді _немає_, то це наче фізично мені болить, - відповіла вона задумливо.

Джоффрі й далі гладив їй голову, думаючи про своє із відсутнім поглядом: - Це нагадує мені, як відчувалось, коли я втратив руку, там, в Потойбіччі, - мовив він через хвильку.

Санса повернула обличчя до нього, легенько вхопила його долоню і пройшлась пальцями по контурі руки. - Воно... сильно _пекло_, так? - запитала вона.

Джоффрі злегка нахилив голову, перш ніж повністю покласти її на подушку; - Ага, можна й так описати те відчуття, - сказав він.

\- _Варг_, - промовила вона повільно, - Маю припущення, що варг без свого компаньйона почувається, як людина, що втратила кінцівку, - додала дівчина, обмацуючи джоффрине передпліччя, роздивляючись шрами.

\- Я й досі не можу звикнути до цього, - мовив Джоффрі із ніжною посмішкою, - Моя власна _чарівниця_, - пожартував він.

\- Якби ж то. Все ж, можливість дивитись очима орла чи сови, чи й іншої істоти, хіба це не вартує тисячі солдат на полі бою? Принаймні для компетентного командира, - запитала вона.

\- Швидше вартує тисячі колібрі, - зауважив юнак пустотливо; Санса вже переконалась, що йому той жарт ніколи не набридає. Вона стиснула його руку, поки посмішка на вустах юнака не зникла. - Ой. Ага, дуже корисно. Як мільйон солдат, - буркнув він.

\- А-ай! Я ж серйозно, Сансо, - додав він із пирханням, коли вона стиснула ще сильніше, - Якщо ти зможеш завести мишу чи щось подібне в намет ворожого полководця... - сказав він з ентузіазмом, так наче от-от збирався зжерти копчений рулет після напруженого тренування.

\- Мені більше до вподоби ідея вдягнути на Леді велику кольчугу, щоб виїжджати на ній верхи разом з тобою на поле бою, - почулось у відповідь.

Джоффрі зареготав, але проблиск в сансиних очах змусив його занепокоїтись: - Сансо, поле бою...

\- _Що_, Джоффрі? То не місце для жінок? _Серйозно?_ \- завелась вона.

Він пирхнув у відповідь, підвівши погляд набік, перш ніж почати знову: - Моя сильна сторона це війна і все пов'язане з нею, твоя ж - в правлінні. _Хтось_ має займатись політичною стороною, поки я там трощитиму черепи, - юнак спробував переконати її.

\- О, який чудовий та зручний розподіл обов'язків ти придумав, любий мій, - відповіла вона сухо, - Проте ця теорія не переживе й одного нашого _життя_, перш ніж провалиться остаточно, - додала вона, - Вестерос не є _безпечним_ місцем. Та й решта світу в загальному також. Обставини змінюються, плани ламаються, і врешті-решт я _таки_ опинюсь посеред бою, рано чи пізно... тож тобі варто звикнути до цього, - закінчила вона з викликом.

Джоффрі зітхнув, ліниво моргнувши, та подивився в її блакитні очі: - Знаю, - пробурмотів він.

Вони провели так трохи часу, дивлячись один на одну і пригадуючи, яке колосальне завдання лежить на їхніх плечах. Було не важко про це забути в гущавині нагальних справ, і тягар місії здавався ще важчим, коли вони нарешті про це згадували.

\- Чи колись стане трохи легше? - раптово запитала Санса, пригадуючи обличчя Ліри, як та скорчилась від несподіванки, коли меч сера Давоса пройшов крізь тіло.

\- Ні, - прошепотів Джоффрі після тривалої паузи, - Боюсь, що ні, - сказав він.

\- Добре, - пробурмотіла вона у відповідь, обіймаючи його, - Разом, - прошепотіла королева.

\- Разом, - поклявся він.

**3**

\- Я добре розумію ваші аргументи, ваша милосте, але й досі не до кінця розумію необхідності таких дій, - сухо мовив Тайвін, дивлячись на свого сюзерена.

\- Будьте певні, лорд Тайвін, не можна недооцінювати важливість цієї справи, - Санса обачно перебила Правицю.

\- Важливість, що _вимагає_ зборів Великої ради? Сподіваюсь, ви усвідомлюєте наслідки зібрання такого масштабу, після того, як всі повстання були придушені, - суворо відповів Тайвін, досі стоячи посеред зали Малої ради. Решта радників вже давно покинули нараду, і Джоффрі зітхнув, поглянувши на діда.

\- Ми маємо повідомити вас, що в нас є вагомі причини на таке рішення, про що ви дізнаєтесь незабаром. А поки що зберігайте _терпіння_, - він серйозно звернувся до нього.

\- Що ж, гаразд, - _врешті_ Тайвін зітхнув, визнаючи поразку, виструнчився і вклонився. Він вже майже дійшов до дверей, коли раптово зупинився та якось дивно, маже механічно, обернувся, дивлячись на Сансу. - Дозвольте запитати прямо, це пов'язано із тим, що держава досі не отримала спадкоємця трону? - запитав він похмуро, наче закам'янівши на місці, дивлячись на неї.

Санса поклала долоню на джоффрине плече, перш ніж той встиг зробити крок вперед, і заговорила, випереджаючи вибух гнівливих слів: - Звичайно ж ні, мій лорде, можете відкинути ці побоювання, - сказала вона.

Тайвін знову вклонився, практично випромінюючи приглушені полегшення та підозри, перш ніж вийти із зали.

\- Чесне слово, спілкуватись з ним ще важче, аніж витискати сік з пустельного кактуса, - розлючено пробурмотів Джоффрі, - А ще той сік добряче _отруйний_, - додав він із буркотом.

Санса знову поплескала його по плечі: - Та годі, не ображай Правицю держави, якщо не бажаєш знову зачепити його гордість, - сказала вона із глузливою посмішкою.

\- Та просто... він має _талант_ дратувати, _починаючи_ від цього питання і до таких дріб'язкових справ, як починати обід останнім, коли вже всі радники повсідались за стіл, - буркнув Джоффрі, коли вони вийшли із зали, крокуючи одним з довгих коридорів Червоного Замку. - Я віддав йому _Чорножар_, щоб він припинив пиляти мене на рахунок Світлорева, але це наче підживило його кляту гординю, - юнак додав похмуро, перервавши скаргу на глибокий вдих, - Та й грець з ним, як пройшов твій ранок? Не міг поцікавитись раніше, поки лорд Мандерлі займав весь стіл, розкидуючись пергаментами як мідяками, - запитав він в неї.

\- Насправді досить спокійно, - відповіла вона, поправляючи невеличку корону на голові, - Поснідала з Маргері, обмінюючись посмішками та компліментами, - сказала вона.

\- Все так погано? - запитав він.

\- Ти згадав про кактус, так ця дівиця така ж колюча, як і вони, - мовила вона, здаючись.

\- Я ж казав. Яблуко недалеко падає від яблуні... чи пилок недалеко відлітає від троянди... хоча Оленна родом з Редвінів, тож мабуть це пилок** з винограду? - він наче замислився вголос.

\- В тебе виходить якась маячня, Джоффрі, _не бути_ тобі бардом, - весело зауважила дружина.

\- Як же я це переживу, - пожалівся він.

Вони звернули в черговий коридор, де кілька слуг вклонились їм з повагою, одразу продовживши свої справи, несучи брудну білизну чи їжу. - Штормовий король! - вигукнув вояк-штормоземець, і ще більш виструнчився - якимось чином - несучи варту біля наступних дверей.

Джоффрі кивнув вартовому, проходячи повз нього, і Санса перевела погляд на чоловіка, аж поки він не посміхнувся у відповідь. - Накажи їм _припинити_, я вже _не можу_ це чути, - сказала вона йому, не маючи сил втамувати смішок, коли вони наблизились до наступного коридору, на цей раз безлюдного, що вів їх до зовнішнього подвір'я.

Джоффрі не зважив потрібним відповісти на ту вимогу, лише набурмосився та продекламував: - Чи вбраний у злато, чи вбраний в чорне, - почав він різко, поспішаючи вимовляти слова, поки Санса не встигла перервати його, - Олень має роги, довгі-та-гострі-мій-пане-довгі-та-гострі-як... - його перервала жовтий зяблик, що вилетів з найближчого вікна наче метеор, врізавшись юнаку прямо в середину лоба затупленим дзьобом.

\- Ой! - буркнув Джоффрі, намагаючись зловити зяблика, і Санса засміялась знову, направивши пташку до його волосся.

\- Щось він не може знайти там ніяких рогів, - промовила вона невинно, не зупиняючи ходи, поки Джоффрі намагався наздогнати її, одночасно відганяючи птаху, котра наче загорілась бажанням звити гніздо поміж волосся.

\- Та припини, Сансо! Хороша ж пісня! - пожалівся він, догнавши дружину; зяблик підлетів та сів на її випростаний вказівний палець.

\- Аж ніяк. То вульгарна _копія_ без _крихти_ оригінальності, - пирхнула вона, витягуючи кілька дрібних насінин із прихованої кишені біля талії. - Так і не знайшов тих рогів? - запитала вона в симпатичної жовтої пташки, посміхнувшись, коли та проковтнула насінини.

\- Байдуже, то є якийсь прогрес з нею? - запитав юнак, косо дивлячись на зяблика.

\- Я вже ознайомилась з характером тієї жінки. Вона досить вправна... хоч і не настільки, як сама себе оцінює, мушу зазначити. Їй явно бракує певної _твердості_, - відповіла Санса, коли зяблик замахав крилами, летячи геть через вікно в коридорі.

\- Може мені варто самому зустріти її, пройшло чимало часу... - замислено промовив Джоффрі, кутиком ока спостерігаючи за Сансою.

\- Ні, немає потреби. Я тримаю її під контролем, - відповіла вона поспіхом.

_Занадто_ поспішно.

Між ними запала важка мовчанка, перш ніж Джоффрі нагородив її кривою посмішкою, і Санса внутрішньо напружилась.

\- _Сансо_... - почав він неквапно, насолоджуючись словами. - Тебе щось _турбує_? - запитав юнак, піднімаючи брови все вище та вище.

Вона достатньо добре знала свого чоловіка, щоб навіть не робити спроби заперечення очевидного. - Ні, не _турбує_, це _інше_, - майже буркнула вона.

Джоффрі й далі _дивився_ на неї, і Санса набурмосилась, перш ніж продовжити: - Вона гарненька, - додала дівчина через мить.

Джоффрі не відводив погляд, дражнячи її тією довбаною посмішкою.

\- Вона _розкішна_, Джоффрі, я ж не _сліпа!_ \- нарешті призналась дружина. - Вишукана і вбрана як пава, ще й _пихата_ так само як пава! - пробурчала вона.

\- Боїшся, що вона звабить мене як дурне кошеня, котрим ти мене вважаєш? - припустив він.

\- Я знаю, що це дурниця, - пробурмотіла Санса напівнесвідомо, уникаючи його погляду.

\- Гм, в неї _таки_ є деякі очевидні_... принади_, - додав він, підходячи ближче.

\- Той зяблик й досі літає поблизу, - попередила Санса.

\- Не переймайся, Сансо, в тебе _все одно_ кращі сідниці, - підколов він, злегка стусанувши її стегно своїм.

\- А, то ти знаєш, так? - мовила Санса, відповівши йому таким же стусаном, штовхаючи до стіни, і продовжила тиснути. - Ти _певен_, що помер ще до _консумації_ того _конкретного_ шлюбу? - запитала вона, пронизуючи поглядом наскрізь.

\- Присягаюсь! - вигукнув Джоффрі, та дружина й далі дивилась з підозрою. Клята пташка знову влетіла через вікно, приземлившись на її плече, та втупилась в нього поглядом маленьких, схожих на бісер, очей.

\- ...Я _бачив_ її оголеною... один раз... гаразд?! - признався він. - В неї і стегна гірші, ніж в тебе, - додав він через мить, торкаючись довгих ніг своєї дружини обома руками.

Вона видавалась невблаганною, пирхнувши; зяблик знову дзьобнув юнака по лобі. - Ти невиправний, _любий_, - сказала дівчина, перш ніж міцно його поцілувати.

\- Оце була _твердість_, - реготнув Джоффрі, перш ніж відповісти їй тим же самим; сансині руки сковзнули до його пояса, поки вони важко дихали. - Здається на нас зараз чекає лорд Даррі біля септи, так? - запитав він неохоче.

\- В чому сенс буття монархом, якщо не можеш трохи розважитись, коли того бажаєш? - зауважила Санса, і Джоффрі визнав цей аргумент дуже переконливим, рвучко крутанувши її і притиснувши до стіни.

\- Підданий може й почекати, - сказав він поміж поцілунками, - А ще в монарха є чимало _ліжок_, - нагадав юнак, поки бідолашна пташка наче сказилась, пурхаючи навколо них ще декілька секунд, перш ніж вилетіти назовні крізь вікно так швидко, як лише могла.

\- Тут поблизу є комора, - прошепотіла дівчина йому на вухо, застогнавши, коли джоффрині руки помандрували вище.

\- Як в старі добрі часи? - погодився Джоффрі із хтивим смішком.

Санса враз наче задерев'яніла в його руках. - Припини, - сказала вона.

\- Чому? В сраку лорда Даррі, - видихнув він спересердя та спохмурнів. - Зміна планів, - додав король із черговим смішком, цілуючи її шию та вдихаючи аромат мірійських парфумів, котрі їй так подобались.

\- Джоффрі, _зупинись_, - повторила вона із панічним відтінком в голосі, міцно хапаючи його за плечі.

\- Та що таке? - запитав він, озираючись, переводячи погляд з одного кінця безлюдного коридору до іншого, - Сансо? - додав він, коли її обличчя зблідло наче молоко.

\- Птахи... птахи нажахані, Джоффе, - відповіла вона, затинаючись, і потерла шию наче від болю; короткі руді волосинки на її руці стали дибки.

\- Нажахані? Сансо, про що ти... _які ще птахи?_ \- запитав Джоффрі, витягуючи меча; він заступив її спиною та простягнув вільну руку набік, вже готовий викликати в реальність Світлорев при найменшій ознаці небезпеки.

\- _Всі_ _птахи_, - прошепотіла вона із переляканим трепетом, і тоді громоподібне ревіння поглинуло її слова; саме каміння Червоного Замку затрусилось від вібрації.

Вони підбігли до найближчого вікна і побачили чорну тінь, що знижувалась до гавані, залишаючи за собою море яскраво-червоного полум'я, що поглинало пристані; кораблі Королівського флоту згоряли на місці, коли дві інші тіні з'явились в полі зору, підпалюючи сам порт і частину мурів; сотні рибалок та моряків волали, як полум'я пожирало їх заживо, перш ніж вони встигали добігти до води.

\- _Ні_... - пробурмотів Джоффрі, витріщаючись на трьох драконів; срібний довговолосий силует сидів верхи на чорному. Дзвони Королівської Гавані навіжено калатали, все місто кричало, коли чорна тінь заходила на черговий проліт. Крила простягались більш ніж на десять метрів від кінця до кінця, чорна луска та очі, червоні як те вогняне пекло, що тварюка вивільнила на септу Бейлора, розплявляючи величні бронзові дзвони на шлак, що потік донизу з найвищої дзвіниці, підпалюючи все внизу.

\- Дейнеріс... вона ж мала зараз бути в Мієріні... - прошепотів юнак, шокований від жаху, спостерігаючи, як його місто палять на попіл три дракони. Зелені луски Рейгаля відблискували, коли звірюка низько пролітала над Насіннєвою вулицею, видихаючи рідкий вогонь і залишаючи за собою червоний слід. - Вона збирається спалити все місто... - пробурмотів він з жахом, поки полум'я піднімалось все вище, і пригадав інший випадок, коли Королівська Гавань горіла від руки Червоного Вовка.

Він перевів погляд до Санси, котра тихо загарчала. - Та _хвойда_ не _знищить_ все, чого ми тут досягли, - мовила вона, хапаючись за підвіконня обома руками, опустивши донизу погляд і різко дихаючи, так наче на її плечі раптово звалилась вага всього світу.

Джоффрі висунувся з вікна біля Санси, дивлячись вниз на хаос, що вирував на подвір'ї. Люди навіжено гасали на всі боки, дехто намагався принести відра з водою, а інші мчали подалі від башт, вбрані в обладунки, розштовхуючи переляканих служників зі свого шляху.

\- ДО ЗБРОЇ! ЛЮДИ, ХУТКО ДО БАЛІСТ! - заревів він, матеріалізуючи Світлорев у спалаху потойбічного сяйва, - АРБАЛЕТНИКІВ НА СТІНИ! _НАМ - ЛЮТЬ!_ \- його крик лунав понад бедламом, прорізаючись крізь паніку, і люди обертались, вирячаючись на короля.

Санса застогнала, повільно схиляючи голову, коли Дрогон заколихався в повітрі; її стогін переріс у крик, як дракон заревів в небесах і втупився поглядом прямо на них з протилежного боку міста.

Санса знову закричала, кров полилась її з носа; Джоффрі зловив дружину за плече, коли дівчину почало немилосердно трусити і вона ледь не випала з вікна. - Я, _я не можу... він такий розлючений... занадто сильний_... - застогнала вона напівнепритомно, важко дихаючи, коли Джоффрі рвонув назад до коридору, поклавши її руку собі на плече і практично несучи королеву сходами, поки віддалене ревіння посилювалось, і десь зверху долинув потік тепла; крики ззовні посилились в тисячу разів, а Санса дико замахала головою, опановуючи себе.

\- Ти якось змогла його приголомшити! - заволав Джоффрі крізь ту какофонію, поки вони бігли сходами вниз, - Можеш зробити це знову? - запитав він, коли пара вибігла на подвір'я. Та частина замку, де вони щойно перебували, тепер палала, і Санса рішуче кивнула, вдихнувши свіжого повітря.

\- Я... я можу спробувати! - сказала вона, моргнувши, і біле більмо зійшло їй з ока, - Ти матимеш лише трішки часу! - додала дівчина із зростаючою впевненістю, поки вони бігли через подвір'я.

\- _Той зелений заходить на черговий проліт!_ \- заверещав гвардієць, коли Джоффрі вхопив неборака за плече.

\- ПРИВЕДИ АРБАЛЕТНИКІВ НА ЗАХІДНУ СТІНУ! - проревів король вояку прямо в обличчя, перш ніж штовхнути його в тому напрямі. Люди репетували, дзвони дзвеніли і гвардійці разом з червоноплащниками мчали на стіни; офіцери волали команди до бригад, що несли розібрані легкі балісти догори сходами, а слуги відчайдушно гасали в пошуках відер.

Джоффрі з Сансою також помчали сходами догори; тінь Дрогона зникла на віддалі, а Рейгаль вже заходив на нову атаку, пролітаючи повз палаючі руїни септи Бейлора, прямуючи до Червоного Замку. Арбалетники мали занадто переляканий вигляд для притомного бою, блідолиці наче молоко, але все ж корились наказам завдяки багатомісячній муштрі.

Джоффрі підбіг до парапету башти, зупинившись лиш за крок від бійниць; місто палало і купка перестрашених старківських сіроплащників перезаряджала балісту поблизу, з котрої стирчав довгий та гострий залізний болт. - Матимемо лише один шанс! - заволав король, піднімаючи Світлорев догори і крокуючи поміж солдатів до найзахідніших бійниць; він дійшов до Санси, котра підбігла до краю стіни та вдивлялась на мерехтливий згусток зелені, що звався _Рейгалем_. - Чекайте мого сигналу! - проревів він, як все нові та нові солдати вибігали зі сходів, вклякаючи біля бійниць; клацання перезаряджувальних механізмів арбалетів майже заглушило хор криків з міста, і Санса важко вдихнула.

\- Цей слабший, - прошепотіла вона, напружено дихаючи, поки Джоффрі міцно її обіймав, досі тримаючи в руці Світлорев. - Той інший... Дрогон... я _відчувала в ньому... лють... божевілля_... - шепотіла королева, хитаючись, так наче кожен подих розхитував її вперед і назад, поки вона швидко моргала.

\- Ти відчуваєш цього зеленого? - запитав Джоффрі, коли _Рейгаль_ залив рештки септи Бейлора полум'ям, кожен помах його крил чувся гучніше та гучніше, як тварюка наближалась до Червоного Замку по прямій, наче стріла.

\- _Так_, - прошепотіла Санса; її очі повністю побіліли, а дихання стало регулярним та наче механічним.

\- Чекай на сигнал, - прошепотів юнак у відповідь, роздивляючись зеленого ящера, що якраз пролітав над Гаком.

\- Он він наближається! - заверещав хтось з арбалетників.

\- ЧЕКАЙТЕ НА МІЙ СИГНАЛ! ЦІЛЬТЕСЬ В ПАЩУ ТА КРИЛА! - заволав він; звідусіль чулось калатання болтів в підсумках, там людей трусило від жаху, а окремі покидали арбалети на землю, тікаючи куди очі бачать.

\- ЧЕКАЙТЕ!.. ЧЕКАЙТЕ! - заволав Джоффрі, коли здійнявся сильний вітер, і сансині пальці увіп'ялись в стіну, ламаючи нігти до крові.

Рейгаль _заревів_, відкривши пащеку, звідти вивільнився потік багряного полум'я, заливаючи пагорб Ейгона, і Джоффрі з силою стиснув руку дружини.

Санса рвучко крутанула головою набік, і зелений дракон враз сахнувся в повітрі на мить із відкритим ротом, розправивши крила на всю довжину, наче йому запаморочилось в голові на якусь секунду.

\- СТРІЛЯЙТЕ! - прокричав Джоффрі, рубанувши повітря Світлоревом; арбалети заспівали свою пісню, а балісти проскрипіли в незгоді, і повітря переповнилось залізом та деревиною. Десятки болтів матеріалізувались по всій площі рейгалевих крил, а товсті балістні стріли пробили діри в пащі тварюки. Потвора заверещала, втрачаючи висоту; люди також закричали, тікаючи навсібіч, коли дракон врізався в стіну із брутальним _хрускотом_.

\- ДОБИЙТЕ ЙОГО! ДОБИЙТЕ ЗВІРА! - заревів Джоффрі, вириваючи заряджений арбалет із рук заціпенілого від переляку гвардійця, та піднявся над бійницею, цілячись вниз. Рейгаль тепер застряг в секції стіни якраз під тим місцем, де вони стояли; одне крило перетворилось на купу потрощеної плоті, і дві ноги вочевидь також були поламані. Тварюка виглядала приголомшеною, навіжено смикаючи шиєю, намагаючись вивільнити голову з пролому в стіні.

Джоффрі міг присягнутись, що лише на дюйм не вцілив в око, інші арбалетники також перехилялись через парапет та розстрілювали потвору без особливого ефекту.

\- Сансо! Можеш втримати його нерухомо на дві секунди?! - запитав він в неї, беручи черговий болт в солдата; наконечник болта слідував за головою тварюки, що трусила шиєю, намагаючись стати на ноги.

\- Йому боляче... він переляканий... чує на віддалі поклик своєї матері... - бурмотіла Санса, опершись на Джоффрі і дивлячись на звіра. Вона заплющила очі, нахмурившись: - Це буде _важко_, - відповіла королева із роздратуванням, так стиснувши повіки, що аж сльози покотились щоками вниз, і Джоффрі глибоко вдихнув; навколишні звуки наче розчинились в ніщо, коли він прицілився з арбалета в око дракона.

_Ну давай, Сансо, ти можеш, кохана,_ молився він; юнака охопив білий шум, коли Рейгаль майже зміг підвестись; його рухи раптово перервались, і звір рвучко повернув довгу голову набік, зафіксувавши погляд прямо на Джоффрі десь на секунду.

_Дзіііінь_.

Болт втонув в плоті повністю, навіть його оперення майже заховалось всередині черепу, поки тварюка верещала передсмертним криком. Санса закричала, тримаючись за око, несамовито здригаючись, перш ніж Джоффрі жбурнув арбалет на підлогу та підхопив її, намагаючись заспокоїти; двері до башти поблизу них розчинились від удару, і крізь них вилилась чергова хвиля арбалетників.

Вона не могла змусити себе перестати обмацувати ліве око, і Джоффрі міцно схопив її руки, притиснувши свого лоба до її чола. - Ти тут, Сансо! Ти тут! - заволав він їй в обличчя, і навіжене дихання поступово сповільнилось, поки дівчина швидко моргала.

\- Я... зі мною все добре, - прохрипіла королева, щось болісно ковтаючи, та обійняла його; враз вітання солдат змінилось панічними криками.

\- _Прямо над нами_, - прошепотіла вона, моргнувши, і Джоффрі рвонув вперед, тримаючи її, прямо крізь відчинені двері до башти, ледь-ледь уникаючи потоку полум'я, що спопелив його солдат.

\- _РЕЙГАЛЮ!_ \- здалеку долинув навіжений крик, підсилений оглушуючим ревінням, і сама башта почала нагріватись.

\- Треба забиратись звідси! - вигукнув Джоффрі, допомагаючи Сансі рухатись, тягнучи напівнепритомне тіло дружини, спускаючись сходами вниз; каміння навколо них почало тріскати. Сама башта зловісно заскрипіла, коли вони відчайдушно мчали до нижніх поверхів, кам'яна кладка навколо почала світитись від жару, і вся споруда наче трішки нахилилась набік. Ревіння та гудіння потоку полум'я о башту посилилось, коли Джоффрі поглянув догори; вся башта ходила ходуном, як потоки вогню проривались всередину із новостворених отворів в стінах. Цегла падала наче град навколо них, одна з них вдарила його по передпліччю, аж враз вся будівля полетіла вниз на них, коли він намагався дотягнути Сансу до дверей _прямо перед ними_...

**4**

...

...

...

Рот був переповнений присмаком попелу. І відчувався пересушеним, це аж навіть боліло.

Джоффрі спробував розплющити очі, силою долаючи дивний опір, що тримав їх закритими. Він повільно моргнув, намагаючись відкинути залишки запаморочення, і порухав рукою, перш ніж тихо закричати, кусаючи губу від болю.

Він злегка повернув голову і виявив, що наполовину засипаний камінням та цеглою, а праве передпліччя очевидно зламане. Іншу руку завалило уламками, разом з обома ногами та половиною грудної клітки. Юнак обережно порухав праву руку до обличчя, намагаючись піднести п'ятірню поближче. Він ігнорував уколи болю, нарешті зміг стерти бруд з очей і трішки збільшив поле зору, оглянувши оточення.

Важка пелена попелу наче поглинала зовнішнє подвір'я, простягаючись за його межі. Попіл прилипав до обличчя, гарячий та липкий, і він трішки повернув голову, оглядаючи руїни навколо себе. Всюди лежало каміння та уламки кладки, окремі спалахи полум'я вирували тут і там навколо стаєнь та божегаю позаду Мейгорової твердині. Ціла секція Червоного Замку, як видавалось, розвалилась від дії драконячого полум'я, напіврозвалені будівлі показували назовні свої почорнілі дерев'яні ребра.

Його оточували тіла; вартові та гвардійці лежали наче розкидані дітьми ляльки, купами потрощеної скривавленої сталі. Слуги лежали тут і там по подвір'ю, чи звисали з вікон та проломів; багатьом бракувало частин тіла, окремі були спалені на вугілля.

Джоффрі натужно закашлявся, спробувавши порухатись, ледь маючи силу дихати під тягарем, що придавлював половину грудей.

\- Гей, Джоффе, - почувся слабкий голос з правого боку.

Джоффрі повільно повернув голову в напрямі звуку.

Він ледь проковтнув згусток жаху, що здавив гортань, та ніжно посміхнувся, виявивши джерело голосу. - _Гей, Сансо_, - юнак повільно прошепотів, споглядаючи поламане тіло його дружини, що лежала збоку, лише в кількох метрах від нього.

Вона дивилась на нього, ліниво блимаючи одним вцілілим оком на необпаленій половині обличчя. Десь із третину скривавленої грудної клітки придавив великий камінь, обидві ноги вигинались під неприродними, жахаючими кутами, біліючи кістками в місцях, що не були прикриті почорнілою від сажі цеглою, котра колись була червоною.

Мабуть цегла була розжарена до червоного світіння, коли завалила її.

\- Це не так сильно болить, як може здаватись, - заспокоїла вона, голос тремтів, поки вона повільно моргала.

\- Не бійся, Сансо, не бійся, - захрипів Джоффрі, намагаючись викопатись з-під уламків. Він посунув потрощене каміння, буркнувши від зусиль, але той тягар майже не поворухнувся. Він закричав від натуги, пробуючи знову; кров полилась з правої руки, як юнак спробував вивільнитись, приклавши всю силу.

\- Джофф... будь ласка, не треба... - пробурмотіла дружина, не відводячи від нього погляду. Виглядало, наче єдиною частиною тіла, котрою вона могла рухати, були її очі. Темрява поступово огортала Червоний Замок, неприродну тишу порушували лише спорадичні вибухи істеричних голосів, що долинали з міста, проте й вони замовкали з плином часу.

\- Ми прямо зараз закінчимо це життя, Сансо, не переймайся, - пообіцяв Джоффрі, знову пробуючи порухатись, та закричав, змушуючи тіло діяти. Декілька цеглин скотились набік, але він досі перебував під завалом, прикусивши губу; пекуча агонія проштрикнула кожен м'яз тіла, так наче щось всередині грудей порвалось. Він закашлявся кров'ю, майже захлинувшись насмерть, перш ніж зміг виплюнути її в сторону.

\- Будь ласка, зупинись... я не хочу бачити, як ти страждаєш, - бурмотіла Санса; туга та сум в її голосі зламали його потуги, і вона й далі дивилась на нього.

\- Гаразд, гаразд, - Джоффрі ледь вимовив поміж важкими вдихами, випльовуючи ще більше крові. Він заплющив очі, намагаючись вгамувати біль в грудях, спробував зосередитись на глибинах душі і тій сутності, котрою був Зоря.

_Ніжне скрипіння гілочок... вихор червоного листя..._ думав він розосереджено, намагаючись викликати срібного лева.

Він знову закашлявся кров'ю, голова гуділа, наче по ній Коваль Небесний вгатив своїм молотом; він намагався знову і знову, щоразу з меншим успіхом, аж поки не втратив здатність контролювати навіть власне дихання.

\- Чи... чи є тут ще хтось?! - слабко вигукнув король, знову кашляючи, бо гарячий попіл потрапив йому в легені. - Ваш монарх потребує допомоги! - заволав він ламким голосом, - Я знаю потаємний прохід під замком, можу допомогти вам втекти... _КАХИ!_ \- він перервався приступом кашлю, на мить поклавши голову на землю, просто щоб відпочити на кілька секунд.

Юнак поглянув на Сансу, намагаючись відновити дихання, і вона відповіла йому поглядом. - Невдовзі все закінчиться, кохана, вже недовго чекати, - сказав він із зболеною посмішкою.

\- Як гадаєш, Бран та Ар'я... _згоріли?_ \- запитала вона після хвильки тиші, затнувшись перед останнім словом.

\- Вони були разом з Мірою на внутрішньому подвір'ї, навчались... - Джоффрі боровся із нудотою, намагаючись пригадати, - Алин був з ними. Той чоловік має добру голову на плечах, надійний муж, - відповів він.

\- Бран вочевидь захотів битись, Ар'я також. Вони такі хоробрі... - прошепотіла Санса.

\- Алин не дозволив би цього. І Міра знає майже стільки ж, як і ми, про тунелі попід Червоним замком... - Джоффрі перервався, кашляючи та борючись за подих свіжого повітря. Те кляте тепло душило його, і він ледь міг дихати, стільки в повітрі літало попелу.

\- Ар'я ховалась в підземеллях з тиждень, коли дізналась про Джона, - прошепотіла дружина. Її очі виглядали розфокусованими, коли вона поглянула на нього: - Пам'ятаєш, як ми знайшли її? - запитала вона.

\- Напівзаморена від голоду, вона ще колола дерев'яні ящики отією своєю рапірою, - пригадав Джоффрі із похмурою посмішкою.

\- Вона хотіла втекти, щоб повбивати тих багатіїв в Ессосі, що підтримували Ейгона... - прохрипіла Санса. Вона злегка зойкнула, набравши більше повітря в легені, та кашлянула тихенько декілька разів. - Ми раніше так часто билися... так _по_-_дурному_... я ніколи... ніколи не казала їй, що люблю її... - вона сказала майже неохоче, так наче сповідалась у скоєнні жахливого гріха.

Її голос зламався, як дівчина здригнулась: - Як гадаєш, чи вона знала? Перш _ніж_... - Санса почала плакати, швидко моргаючи, від жалоби та болю; стрес змусив її дрібно тремтіти, від чого одна з цеглин скотилась вниз, зупинившись на купі уламків на її грудях.

\- Невдовзі ти знову її побачиш, - Джоффрі перебив дружину, - Всіх їх. Джона, Брана, Неда... - сказав він, як Санса скрутилась спазмом від жахливого болю, спричиненого тим падінням цеглини, сліпо дригаючись під купою уламків. Вона почала неритмічно дихати, коли біль пройшов, знову переводячи погляд на чоловіка.

\- Вибач... що ти казав? - перепитала вона.

\- Невдовзі ти їх зустрінеш, всіх їх, - повторив він.

Вона всміхнулась йому: - Обійматиму її протягом цілого дня, ми разом втечемо від септи Мордени... - промовила дівчина щасливо, проте з куточка рота почала дзюбоніти цівочка крові, - Буду тренуватись разом з Браном... може навіть зможу... вкрасти кілька лимонних пиріжків... для Джона... - її мова ставали скупою, повільною.

Вони замовкли на певний час, поки на замок опускалась ніч. Юнак дивився на Сансу, злегка борсаючись під завалом уламків, дозволивши свідомості ширяти деінде. Він не міг звільнитись з-під завалу, хай як би не намагався.

_Наших сил недостатньо... нам було потрібно мати принаймні вчетверо більше артилерії..._ думав він розлючено. _Вона ж здавалась досить розсудливою, там, в Кварті... вона мала б почати з переговорів..._ так думалось посеред вихору люті та відчаю.

В темряві Червоний Замок виглядав майже як Харренхол; потрощені форми та силуети, що розчинялись в темряві, коли безмісячна ніч поглинула небо. Головний біль змушував Джоффрі думати про щось стороннє, пригадуючи часи, коли він бачив ту величезну фортецю на віддалі. То була регулярна кінцева точка його уявної подорожі річками по Річкових землях; спокійний вітерець рухав невелику яхту, де перебували би лише він з дружиною та можливо ще один чи двоє друзів за компанію, подалі від негараздів цього світу.

\- Джоффрі... скільки ще в нас є часу... як гадаєш... - зашепотіла Санса. Джоффрі враз усвідомив, що вона вже давненько тихо плаче, приглушуючи агонію, котра чітко читалась на необгорілій половині її обличчя. Джоффрі здригнувся, уявивши рівень розпачу, котрий вона мала б відчувати, щоб взагалі озвучити таке питання.

\- Ще недовго, кохання моє, невдовзі ти зомлієш, втратиш свідомість, - мовив Джоффрі хриплим та різким голосом, - Завелика втрата крові. _Недовго_ чекати, - додав він з силою, буркнувши від чергової спроби звільнитись.

\- Я була такою _дурною_... - шепотіла вона, - Треба було послати по неї найманих вбивць, ми були занадто зарозумілі... - сказала дівчина поміж спазмами, від котрих цокотіли зуби.

\- Не думай зараз про це, - сказав їй Джоффрі, - Просто розслабся, відпочинь, - прохав він.

\- Тут занадто _холодно_, трясця, щоб розслабитись... - буркнула вона, - Половина міста палає, а мені так _холодно_, - прошепотіла дівчина, на її обличчі чітко читалась зневіра.

\- Подивись на мене Сансо, зосередься на моєму голосі, - мовив Джоффрі, намагаючись відволікти її.

Її погляд знову сковзнув до нього, повільно фокусуючись на обличчі чоловіка. - Розкажи мені знову ту історію... про сутінькота і Місячні гори... - прошепотіла дівчина, здригаючись.

Джоффрі хотілось більш нічого, окрім як знову зігріти її, щоб припинити біль... але навіть виклик Світлореву зараз був за межами ментальних можливостей, тож він повільно моргнув. - Тиріон підкинув мені ту ідею... - прошепотів він із натяком на посмішку, - Це прозвучало як жартівливе змагання, щось неймовірне, щоб я міг досягнути власними зусиллями... що я сам можу контролювати власну долю... - сказав він, в очах з'явились видіння та спогади. Він розповів їй про напружені тренування, про дике алкогольне змагання проти Умберів, про неймовірно холодні сніговії та грози з громовицямии, від котрих майже зупинялося серце, що оглушували його, поки юнак ховався в печерах та попід скелями, як сама Доля лютувала, розшукуючи його.

Юнак вже дійшов до середини розповіді про першу зустріч з сутінькотом, коли відчув, як сама душа защемила. То було незвичне, глибоке відчуття порожнечі, котре не можна було пояснити, не можна було озвучити словами. Він моргнув, дивлячись на Сансу; цівочка крові досі стікали з кутика роту, формуючи калюжу біля голови. Очі застигли нерухомо, груди не рухались.

Джоффрі зітхнув, знову поклавши голову на каміння. Він дивився в нічне небо, очікуючи на прихід Пурпуру й споглядаючи зловісну багряну смугу, що звалась Червоною Кометою; її потойбічний вплив затоплював весь світ і особливо далеку північ потоками _чистої міці_.

_Завжди пізніше, ніж його очікували, завжди зарано, коли несподівано. Й справді, Пурпур то найгірший з гостей,_ подумав він із докором, важко моргаючи - навіть нетерпляче - аж поки темрява не поглинула його.

**4**

_Щось не так,_ такою була перша думка, котра промайнула в голові, коли він спробував підвестись з ліжка. Він відчував дві сильні руки, що несли його, тримаючи по обидві сторони. Юнак важко моргнув, роздивляючись на те, як його ноги тяглись по підлозі, нерухомі, поки короля несли вперед. Він впізнавав оздоблення стін Червоного Замку, звичні візерунки переривались мертвим тілом чи шматком побитої кладки; черевики потопали в попелі, що наче суцільним шаром вкривав всю підлогу.

Юнак підняв голову, дивлячись на солдата, що ніс його. Той був вбраний в легкий обладунок, крокував впевнено, та йому бракувало якоїсь... уважності. Воїн навіть не поглянув на Джоффрі, крокуючи таким самим кроком, як і його напарник: обидва несли короля над потрощеними порогами та розбитими брамами.

_Астапорський обладунок_... подумалось наче в хмелю, _Це Бездоганні_, зрозумів він, різко моргаючи: сліпучі промені оранжевого післяполуденного сонця засліпили юнака на секунду, перш ніж вояки занесли свою ношу в чергову будівлю. Він звузив повіки, намагаючись прикрити очі, в роздивлявся те, що, як виявилось, було його власною тронною залою. В західній стіні виднілась здоровенна діра; величезний чорний дракон зробив собі кубло на купі побитої цегли біля пролому. Звір ненависно зашипів, побачивши наближення бранця, і юнак скривився у відповідь до бридкої потвори, коли бездоганні раптово зупинились, на віддалі двох третіх зали від власне Залізного Трону.

Джоффрі буркнув, намагаючись стати на ноги. Нерухомі вартові на реагували на його спроби знайти опору, підтримуючи з обидвох боків, як він нарешті зміг роздивитись все перед собою.

Зала повнилась якимись вояками, наче ессоськими найманцями, що чітко відрізнялись від значно професійніших на вигляд бездоганних; та різномастна юрба була озброєна всілякою зброєю. Вони відтягували залишки людей, щойно (як припустив Джоффрі) згодованих Дрогону; скривавлені гамбезони та геральдичні накидки лежали повсюди на підлозі.

Обабіч Залізного Трону стояло декілька дотракійських крововершників, що тримали скривавлені аракхи в руках, роздивляючись залу. Одразу біля трону стояла жінка... як припустив Джоффрі, то могла бути лише Дейнеріс Таргарієн... проте вона виглядала... дивно.

Волосся було _довгим_, спадаючи значно нижче талії, майже торкаючись підлоги; яскраво-срібний колір, котрий вразив його ще в Кварті, перетворився на тьмяний, майже сірий. Нігті також були довгими, покрученими огидними виростами, котрими вона постукували по трону, тримаючи над ним руку; інша рука була притиснута до грудей. Її наче зачарував вид Залізного Трону, майже загіпнотизував, поки вона обходила його по колу, і зупинилась прямо перед сидінням, перш ніж нарешті сісти туди.

На обличчі жінки застиг дитячий вираз відчуття чуда, може навіть і трепет. Вона широко посміхнулась і сльози потекли щоками додолу; потім зручно вмостилась на троні, не зважаючи на гостряки, що трохи її подряпали, спричиняючи появу дрібних кривавих цівочок з рук та спини. - Я це _зробила_... - прошепотіла вона із безмежною самовпевненістю, - Я _вдома_... - прошепотіла Дейнеріс в екстазі.

\- _Кхалісі_... - пробурмотів масивний, світловолосий лицар, що стояв на декілька сходинок нижче, з осторогою споглядаючи появу крові. Чоловік виглядав виснаженим, мав потомлені очі і широкий шрам, що починався біля кута рота й тягнувся до самого вуха. Віін видавався знайомим для Джоффрі; глибокі мімічні складки біля рота та потужна статура змушували юнака пригадати одну конкретну фрейліну із булавою в руці...

\- _Мормонт?!_ \- шоковано запитав Джоффрі через мить.

Вираз очей Джораха, сповнений порожнього відчаю, кудись знак, як чолов'яга розвернувся й оглянув юнака, скривившись. - Привели Узурпатора, ваша милосте, - мовив він втомлено, даючи знак бездоганним, що досі тримали бранця попід руки.

Джоффрі пригасив крик, коли майже механічні солдати потягнули його вперед; праве передпліччя та поламані ребра протестували проти такого поводження, коли вояки змусили його схилити коліна ближче до трону.

\- _Дейнеріс_... - пробурмотів Джоффрі, дивлячись на жінку, чия щира посмішка повільно перетворювалась на _чисту_ лють, - Що вони вчинили з тобою..? - прошепотів він, роздивляючись її руку, почорнілу та погнилу. Дивні покручені тяжі деформованої плоті закінчувались якраз на рівні плечі, майже сягаючи шиї.

\- О, ти про _це_? - запитала вона, опустивши погляд на руку, що висіла на пов'язці, - То дарунок від чорнокнижників Кварта. Думали, що можуть вбити дракона простою _отрутою_***... - відповіла вона, так наче спілкувалась із дитиною. - Вони помилялись, - продовжила дівчина; хворобливий оскал домінував на обличчі, коли вона знову відкинулась на спинку трона, - Астапор, Юнкай, Кварт, Толос, Новий Гіс... Я показала їм, я показала їм всім, як сильно вони помилялись, - сказала вона, киваючи головою.

_Вона ж не могла... вона ж не насправді..._ джоффрин розум здригався від усвідомлення наслідків.

\- _Ти божевільна_... - сказав він, перш ніж Дейнеріс _вибухнула_.

\- ЗАКРИЙ ПЕЛЬКУ! - заверещала вона. Дрогон проревів, а бездоганний збоку юнака викрутив зламану руку, сильно стискаючи і змушуючи бранця скривитись від болю.

\- Замок ваш, моя королево, - мовив великий, жирний воїн із темно-брунатною шкірою, котрий щойно зайшов крізь одні з бічних дверей, тримаючи здоровенний аракх в одній руці, і вклонився. Він жбурнув голову Ланселя на сходи біля трону, наче як кіт, що приніс здобич господарю. - Ось один із дядьків фальшивого короля. Він добре бився, - сказав воїн.

\- Ти, сучий сину... ти здохнеш через це, - _розлючено_ пообіцяв Джоффрі.

\- Дякую, Бельвасе****, - Дейнеріс звернулась до здоровила, вираз її обличчя знову змінився від люті на приязнь за якусь секунду.

\- Ти, дурепо... ти, _божевільна_ ідіотка... - бурмотів Джоффрі, спльовуючи кров та дивлячись на Дейнеріс, а потім на сера Джораха. - Ти _розумієш_ що ти накоїла?! - запитав він лицаря, - А як ти міг _дозволити цьому всьому статись?!_ \- він продовжив тиск, - _Божевільний Ейріс переродився на Залізному Троні!_ \- заревів юнак, коли бездоганний знову крутанув його зламану руку.

Сер Джорах не відповів, мовчки дивлячись на бранця, та неспокійні очі зраджували показний стійкий вираз.

Вочевидь Бельваса це менше вразило, й він рушив до Джоффрі, врешті вгативши жирного кулака юнаку в живіт. Джоффрі захлинувся, спльовуючи кров та слину, а Бельвас зневажливо похитав головою.

\- І _це_ славетний воїн-король Сутінкових Земель? - запитав він розчаровано химерним валірійським суржиком, вживаючи акцент, що більше б личив уродженим гіскарцям.

\- Того досить, Могутній Бельвасе. Ми маємо зараз вирішити справу з фальшивим королем, - почала Дейнеріс, дивлячись на противника, знову широко всміхаючись. - Божевілля... таке жалюгідне слово для опису драконів, - промовила вона задумливо, мацаючи рукою руків'я одного з мечів на Троні, - Можливо я такою і є. Божевільною. Це мені личить, адже що таке дракони, як не божевілля? _Могутність... величність..._ Смертним якраз личить називати нас божевільними, як інакше вони можуть дивитись на володарів Вогню та Повітря, як не з _відчаєм?_ \- пояснила вона. - Ми є прозвісниками _магії, сили,_ наше переродження віщували самі небеса... - дівчина продовжила грайливо, переводячи погляд на гігантську діру в залі, крізь яку виднілось сяйво Червоної Комети.

Джоффрі це приголомшило. - Ти _спалила_ Королівську Гавань, місто, побудоване твоїми _предками_. Як...

\- І Я СПАЛЮ ЩЕ БІЛЬШЕ МІСТ, ЯКЩО ТРЕБА БУДЕ! - _заверещала_ вона; Дрогон почувався неспокійно через роздратування своєї володарки. - Сини Гарпій*****! Чорнокнижники та Чистокровні та Скорботні Люди! Залізні Легіони та їхні гіскарські правителі! Червоні Жерці та їхня червона брехня, і всі вони _згоріли_, бо _не схилили коліна!_ \- лютувала королева, - Я буду _правити_ та _зламаю_ колесо з престолів! Я розтрощу цикл! Вони вже не зможуть відмахнутись від мене. Вони не зможуть заборонити мені повернутись _додому!_ \- продовжувала вона, вочевидь заводячись від власних слів.

\- _Кхалісі_... - сер Джорах втрутився з повагою в голосі, - Місто ваше і вже пізня година, можливо нам варто _відкласти_ судовий присуд на зав...

\- _НІ!_ \- заревіла вона, - _Вони_ забрали в мене мого брата та моє сонце-і-зорі! _Вони_ вбили мою любу Міссандею! _Вони_ навернули мого Дааріо проти мене _своєю_ брехнею! - вигукнула вона із сумішшю гніву та розпачу, що краяв серце; та обличчя дівчини змінило вираз на сатисфакцію, коли сер Джорах зблід, і вона рішуче кивнула. - Так... Я вчиню _правосуддя!_ \- сказала королева із тріумфом, відкидуючись назад і дивлячись на свого лицаря.

Сера Джораха вочевидь схвилювали останні слова, і він озирнувся назад до бездоганного, що непримітно стояв за колоною; наче то був якийсь командир тих рабів, котрий відповів Джораху швидким поглядом; вони наче розмовляли безслівно, дивлячись один на одного.

Командир бездоганних повільно кивнув, і сер Джорах відчутно зітхнув. Коли він перевів погляд на Джоффрі, то мав _винуватий_ вираз обличчя. - Джоффрі Баратеон, тебе звинувачено в найвищій зраді. Твої підлі дії були направлені на знищення всього, що миле серцю нашої королеви, Дейнеріс Таргарієн, Штормонародженої та Матері, Руйнівниці кайданів, Невмирущої Дракониці та Погибелі Рабовласницької затоки, - він цитував титули по пам'яті, ті слова здавались дивно знайомими для його губ. Не було жодних вагань чи сумніві, так наче лицар читав той текст з сувою паперу.

Він вже робив так протягом цього дня. Чимало разів.

\- Згодуйте його вашому Дрогону, моя королево! Дракон вже полюбив смак Ланінстерів! - загукав Бельвас, кидаючи погляд на потрощені уламки червоного обладунку поміж чималої купи інших біля Дрогона.

_Чи це..._ подумав Джоффрі, роздивляючись знайому накидку.

_Тайвіна Ланністера зжер дракон._

Було щось неймовірно _веселе_ в тій думці, і юнак був змушений прикусити язика. Безумовно, така реакція була результатом струсу мозку.

\- Ні-ні, Могутній Бельвасе. Джоффрі _мій бранець_. Спочатку його потрібно випробувати, - вона насварила здорованя, наче той був малою дитиною.

Джоффрі пирхнув, хитаючи головою від зневіри. Це... це щось інше. Він й справді вважав, що вже побачив достатньо на цю мить.

_В сраку вас всіх, в сраку все,_ розлютився юнак, відчувши кислий присмак. Він виплюнув згусток крові, перш ніж посміхнутись до Дейнеріс скривавленими губами.

\- Срати я хотів на твоє _правосуддя_, ти, навіжена хвойда! Ти ще маєш нахабство проголошувати _королівський присуд?! Чудово!_ \- виплюнув він, - Я вимагаю найвідомішу з правових традицій у Вестеросі! Суд Двобоєм! - вигукнув юнак.

Бельвас вже рушив, щоб знову вдарити бранця, але Дейнеріс зупинила його одним словом. Вона зачудовано дивилась на Джоффрі, так наче він щойно зайшов до її пастки.

\- Ну гаразд, - погодилась королева із дикою посмішкою, - Тоді я іменую _Дрогона_ своїм _чемпіоном_, це сам Чорний Жах, перероджений у плоті! - проголосила вона, насолоджуючись кожною миттю промови.

_Дрогон, га?_ Подумав Джоффрі з буркотом, роздивляючись зубату потворну рептилію. Луски мали вугільно-чорний відтінок, а подих тварини відгонив особливо мерзенним смородом. _Ніколи й не подумав би, що вони ростуть так швидко,_ подумалось, пригадавши час, коли юнак бачив дракончиків в Кварті; тоді вони були ледь більші за маленьку собаку.

Він вдихнув на повні груди, готуючись до неминучої загибелі. Принаймні він покаже їм ще ту виставу... і хто знає, він планував використати декілька реально навіжених ідей...

Юнак набурмосився, коли нічого не трапилось; бездоганні досі тримали його попід руки, а Дейнеріс _продовжувала_ просвердлювати в ньому діри тим порожнім поглядом; вираз її обличчя поступово змінювався на збентеження.

Джоффрі озирнувся назад, роздивившись напівпрочинені двері та потрощену кладку, солдатів та перестрашених слуг, що метушились на віддалі, уникаючи поглядів дотракійців. _Отже, це вже почалось..._ подумав він; гнів почав зростати в середині при уявленні насильства та гвалтування, що вже заполонило столицю... принаймні щодо тих небагатьох вцілілих мешканців. Місто мало досить мало талану, і наскільки юнак знав - може й все місто вже було спалене на попіл.

Джоффрі обернувся до Дейнеріс знову, побачивши той самий зацікавлений вираз на обличчі. - Вибач, - сказав він, ще раз озирнувшись назад, а потім на всі боки, - Чи ми на когось чекаємо? Абоооо...? - запитав він невпевнено, повільно роблячи жест здоровою рукою. Юнак зауважив тут декількох дворян на протилежному кінці зали, оточених пильними бездоганними. Мабуть їх визнали достатньо лояльними, щоб поки що залишити живими, і всі вони мали поважний вигляд, максимально намагаючись відігнати хоч який натяк на підозру. Здається він побачив попелисто-білі обличчя лорда Даррі та Маргері Тирелл, котра ледь стримувала сльози; адже її маска, що мала зображувати дівчину могутньою леді, котра сповна володіє своїми помістями, зараз дала тріщину. Через _цей_ суд вона втратить весь прогрес від попереднього лицедійства...

\- Ти будеш битись проти Дрогона! - Дейнеріс проголосила знову, нахилившись вперед на троні.

\- ... Так, ти вже казала це, - погодився Джоффрі, киваючи, - Я буду битись самотужки. Напевно всі, хто міг зробити це за мене, вже загинули, - додав він сардонічно, так наче пояснював очевидні речі якомусь придурку. Коли виявилось, що цього не достатньо для отримання реакції, він поглянув на сера Джораха із нерозумінням: - Це якийсь гіскарський ритуал чи щось подібне..? - запитав він, перш ніж затнутись; усвідомлення щойно виникло в голові, і приглушений смішок вилетів із пересохлого горла.

\- А! Так-так... зрозуміло... - сказав він, намагаючись пригасити сміх, - Ти очікувала не на таку реакцію, га? - мовив він поміж приступами реготу.

\- Ти _БИТИМЕШСЯ_ _з_ Дрогоном! - заверещала вона.

\- Ой, ні! Пробачте мене, добра королево Дейнеріс! - пронизливо вигукнув юнак, - Будь ласка, не дайте тій _бридкій_ крилатій _потворі_ наблизитись до мене! - він перейшов на крик, - _Прошу вас, не дайте йо-йо-йо-му..._ \- Джоффрі знову перервався на нестримний регіт, тримаючись за живіт, і його ребра горіли вогнем. Він реготав, поки Дейнеріс шоковано хитала головою в зачудуванні; люди в залі дивились на нього, як на божевільного. - Ти й _справді_ думала, що твоя приручена _ящірка_ налякає мене?! - заволав він, аж виючи від сміху.

\- Ну ж бо! - зненацька юнак загарчав; бездоганні силою втримали його на місці, тримаючи за руки, коли він спробував рвонути вперед, чоботи сковзали по попелу. - Давай це зробимо! Прямо тут! Прямо зараз! - сказав він, відчуваючи, наче сама кров заспівала.

Сер Джорах спохмурнів: - Кхалісі, Джоффрі Баратеон може слугувати чудовим заручником, можливо...

\- НІ! - Дейнеріс перекричала слова лицаря, - Червона Комета привела нас сюди, провіщаючи поновлення правління володарів Вогню та Повітря! Вона проголосила, що _полум'я_ поглине потомка Узурпатора...

\- _ЧЕРВОНА КОМЕТА?!_ \- Джоффрі заволав нестримно, - Ов-ва. Яке _невігластво!_ Та червона ємність сили в небі не _провіщає_ нічого, окрім загибелі всьому живому, ти, дурепо! - ревів він до неї, вже донесхочу нагодований її _ідіотизмом_. Яку б симпатію він раніше на відчував до Дейнеріс, та вона випарувалась в ніщо, і він почав вважати її дурепою, котрою вона й була. - _Народження_ твоїх тупих крилатих вилупків є не більш як _побічним ефектом_ космічної сили, живленим від сховища потойбічного _жаху_, що пролітає над нами, - пояснив він їй, - Чи ти _справді_ думала, що народження цих прославлених рептилій спричинило до повернення _ритуальної магії_ від _Асшаю_ до _Півночі_ та _Потойбіччя?_ \- він вже кричав, зневіра була завеликою, щоб контролювати її, - _Тіні густішають_ під сірими пірамідами страхітливого _К'Дату_, тому що твій _Дрогон_ вилупився завдяки жалюгідному кривавому жертвоприношенню..?! - він затнувся, хитаючи головою, й сам себе перервав. неприродна тиша простяглась тронною залою, і Джоффрі просто засміявся знову.

\- Гаразд, це просто втрата часу. Ось що ми зараз зробимо, - сказав він терпеливо, - Я прохромлю мечем око твоєї ящірки, а потім ним же проб'ю тобі груди і пришпилю до трону, котрий так тобі сподобався, зрозуміло? - пояснив юнак.

Дейнеріс заверещала від зневіри та _люті_: - ДРОГОНЕ! _ДРАКАРІС!_ \- почувся крик. _Це_ спричинило реакцію від бездоганних, їхні руки враз ослабли від здивування. Джоффрі використав ту мить, щоб вивільнитись, та покотився підлогою, бо дракон _заревів_ і залив полум'ям місце, де юнак щойно стояв, спалюючи двох бездоганних на вуглики, поки король чкурнув за найближчу колону.

Струс мозку недостатньо порушив роботу свідомості, щоб заборонити появу _з'єднувального модуля_, і юнак закричав, оббігаючи колону з іншого боку прямо до Дрогона, коли пурпурні фрактали прорвались в реальність, безкінечно подвоюючись та формуючи контури Світлореву; даркон інстинктивно зреагував, спробувавши розірвати людину пазуром навпіл.

Джоффрі крутанувся вбік, із Світлоревом в одній руці, коли пазур ледь не відірвав поранену руку. Він промчав повз нього, глибоко різонувши по драконячій лапі, фарбуючи підлогу чорною кров'ю. Дрогон заревів від болю й спробував відступити назад, відкривши пащу, щоб спопелити ворога вогнем майже впритул.

\- А він _недисциплінований_, - вигукнув юнак із розчаруванням, женучи прямо до тварюки. Колосальна потвора, котра охороняла руїни Старої Валірії, була мудріша за цього звіра, вочевидь чисельні роки життя навчили її більшого, аніж слідуванню базовим інстинктам. Дрогон же був щирим дикуном, а Джоффрі очікував більшого від тварини, пов'язаної з людьми.

Щоб там та тварина не очікувала, того не трапилось. Замість втечі від гострих зубів та зловісної оранжевої заграви в глибині горлянки тварюки - він скоротив дистанцію і вгатив Світлорев догори прямо крізь нижню щелепу. Валіріська сталь пройшла наскрізь із вологим звуком, і Дейнеріс запищала від жаху, коли Дрогон здригнувся. - Бельвасе! Вбий його! - заверещала королева.

Здоровань рушив, корячись наказу, але Джоффрі вже застрибнув на бік дракона, видираючись між шипами догори однією рукою, поки тварюка намагалась виплюнути Світлорев, котрий й досі стирчав зі щелепи. Він швидко досягнув спини, поки звір звивався залою, розганяючи навсібіч бездоганних та переляканих слуг і вартових.

\- Тікайте, лорд Даррі! - вигукнув він, коли згаданий лорд намагався забратись подалі зі шляху оскаженілого монстра, в результаті опинившись під лапами, а Маргері закричала і помчала в протилежному напрямі. - Поганий Дрогон! Не смій чавити моїх підданих! - юнак насварив звіра, перш ніж знову матеріалізувати Світлорев, та брутально всадив меча прямо в око зверху.

Дейнеріс навіжено завила, коли звір звалився на землю, здригаючись в конвульсіях, а Джоффрі перекотився по підлозі, використавши інерцію падіння, щоб прискоритись до трону, спльовуючи кров набік. - Настав час _справжньої люті, Таргарієне!_ \- ревів він, біжучи, але Бельвас заступив йому шлях і спробував розрубати навпіл тим своїм монструозним аракхом; ззаду щось загуркотіло так гучно, що аж в вухах задзвеніло.

Джоффрі ухилився від замаху, але огрядний воїн продовжив атаку ударом бронзового баклера, вибивши юнаку з півдесятка зубів, що посипались на підлогу. Король впав на землю і ледь встиг перекотитись подалі від потужного замаху, викашлюючи кров на всі боки, і підвівся.

\- _ВІЗЕРІОНЕ! ВІЗЕРІОООНЕ!_ \- Дейнеріс кричала, як перелякане дитя; дотракійці та сер Джорах стали перед нею, тримаючи аракхи та меч-півторак, поки Джоффрі відбивав удари, цілячись в збройну руку Бельваса. Здоровань відбив замах та ухилився від другого, ледь уникнувши глибокого порізу по плечі. Проте Світлорев зачепив оголену грудну клітку, наносячи невелику рану, перш ніж чолов'яга оговтався і замахнувся мечем догори із чималою силою. Джоффрі напружено дихав, спробувавши простягнути поранену руку до халяви чобота, де лежав прихований обсидіановий кинджал, але Бельвас рвучко вдарив своїм аракхом, занадто швидко, щоб зреагувати. Він відрубав мечеву руку юнака одним брутальним ударом, якраз над ліктем.

Джоффрі закричав в агонії, падаючи на коліна, та продовжив рух по інерції, врізавшись головою в кругле вороже пузо. Бельвас заточився назад від сили того несподіваного поштовху, і Джоффрі рвонув вперед як навіжений, спливаючи кров'ю, прямо на панікуючу Дейнеріс.

Він майже дістався до неї та Джораха, як враз Візеріон пробив діру в стіні тронної зали, відчайдушно просунув довгу шию всередину і вивільнив справжній вогняний шторм майже впритул. Джоффрі кричав, продовжуючи біг, залишки його обладунку та одягу майже випарувались разом із волоссям та шкірою, поки Бельвас волав від болю позаду нього; струмінь вогню також смажив його заживо разом з кількома найманцями та бездоганними.

Джоффрі відкинуло повітрям назад тим струменем, і він врізався в колону, ламаючи те,що ще залишилось від хребта. Одне око мабуть лопнуло, бо половину поля зору займала чорна пляма, і він ще зміг зробити один вдих повітря, перш ніж затрясся, задихаючись, намагаючись засміятись із неймовірно смішного виразу жаху на обличчі Дейнеріс.

Він бажав стати на ноги і вбити її, але коли спробував вдихнути знову, то виявив, що не може, і голова звалилась набік; око втупилось в підлогу, і _пурпурні_ вусики просочились поміж кам'яною кладкою, звиваючись між різьбою по каменю, наче рідка кров, формуючи море фракталів, що постійно подвоювались, огортаючи його мантією болю.

_Привіт, Сансо,_ подумав він, відчувши її присутність, і дозволив пурпурному припливу потягнути себе до неї, догори, поки світ навколо _закручувався в спіраль_.

* * *

_* (від перекл.) Кровокрук - під таким іменем був відомий Брінден Ріверс, байстрюк короля Ейгона IV, єдинокровний брат Деймона Блекфаєра та двоюрідний дід мейстера Еймона (наставника Сема Тарлі). Служив Правицею своїм племінникам, королям Ейрісу I та Мейкару I. Мав загальновідому недобру славу мага та чорнокнижника. Вже в літньомі віці за безчесну страту сина Деймона, що мирно приплив з Ессосу як претенден__т__ на трон після смерті чергового короля, був засуджений на страту, але завдяки впливу мейстера Еймона (чий брат став королем) був засланий на Стіну, де став лордом-командувачем Нічної Варті - і через декілька років зник безвісти за Стіною._

_Читач вже знайомий з цим персонажем - адже Кровокрук не загинув на далекій півночі, а знайшов останнє поселення дітей лісу і став Трьохоким Круком - зеленовидцем-екстрасенсом, котрий вчив Брана Старка в книжках/серіалі._

_Таким чином, в основній часовій лінії одночасно жило мінімум четверо людей з роду Таргарієнів - Дейнеріс, Візеріс, мейстер Еймон та Кровокрук (плюс Джон Сноу в серіалі)._

_** (від перекл.) Тут йде натяк на Королеву Шипів - Оленну Тирелл - та на геральдичні герби домів Тиреллів та Редвінів - троянда та гроно винограду відповідно._

_*** (від перекл.) Це мабуть найяскравіша ілюстрація ефекту метелика зі всіх художніх творів, котрі перекладач читав. Адекватний Джоффрі не проганяв сера Баррістана з лав Королівської Варти - відповідно старий не рушив на схід у пошуках останньої з Таргарієнів - відповідно він не був присутнім в Астапорі, коли квартійський чорнокнижник під личиною місцевої дівчинки спробував вбити Дейнеріс, подарувавши їй схожу на яйце ємність з отруйною потворою (мантикорою) всередині - і відповідно Селмі не мав змоги вбити згадану потвору, як це було в серіалі (в книгах Баррістан також врятував життя Дейнеріс в аналогічній ситуації, але ще в Кварті); натомість потвора вжалила Дейнеріс, від чого дівчина ледь не померла, але все ж змогла вижити, скалічена фізично та ментально побічними ефектами отруєння. Результат нам вже відомий._

_**** (від перекл.) Бельвас, більш відомий як Могутній Бельвас - євнух-боєць, колишній раб-гладіатор з Мієріна, котрого купив Ілліріо Мопатіс і надіслав разом з Баррістаном Селмі служити Дейнеріс в якості особистого охоронця. Віртуозний мечник. Цей суто книжковий персонаж був відсутнім в серіалі._

_**** (від перекл.) Тут йде перелік основних політичних сил, знищених навіженою Дейнеріс в даному житті._

_Сини Гарпії - підпільники-повстанці гіскарського походження в Мієріні, що спробували вбити юну королеву, поваливши чужоземне панування. Саме від них Дейнеріс тікала верхи на Дрогоні з арени в дотракійські степи в книжках/серіалі._

_Чорнокнижники - вже відомий читачам Піат Прей та його колеги-маги, котрих Дейнеріс знищила драконячим полум'ям в основній часовій лінії._

_Чистокровні - аристократія Кварта, потомки колишніх королівських родів кваатійців._

_Скорботні Люди - квартійська гільдія найманих вбивць, котрі мають ритуально вибачитись перед спробою вбивства об'єкту замовлення, проказавши фразу "Мені шкода". В книгах саме їх найняв хтось в Кварті для вбивства Дейнеріс через укус мантикори._

_Залізні Легіони - армія Нового Гісу, побудована на подобі римських легіонів, складається з вільних громадян, що мають відслужити три роки на користь республіки. Саме їхню структуру Джоффрі запозичив, формуючи власні полки Гвардії._

_Червоні Жерці - очевидно церква Ра'Глора, в Волантисі та інших містах сходу. Отже ця конкретна ітерація Дені умудрилась повбивати навіть своїх потенційних обожнювачів. Ну, принаймні вони загинули так, як це подобається їхньому божеству, посеред полум'я._


	67. Розділ 54: Ніхто

**Розділ 54: Ніхто.  
****  
1**

\- Вона мабуть заспала, - мовила мати, злегка спохмурнівши, і поглянула до зачинених дверей на протилежному кінці їдальні.

\- Ну, їй вартувало б поспішити, якщо бажає поснідати, - відповів батько, дивлячись у вікно, крізь котре проникали промені вранішнього сонця.

Ар'я приховала задоволену посмішку, але Бран й так міг передбачити хід її думок і захихотів.

\- Чому смієшся, Бране? - запитав Робб із знаючою посмішкою.

\- Ар'я, - невинно відповів хлопчик, вказавши на неї виделкою.

Сестра показала йому язика, коли мати невдоволено обернулась до неї. - Ар'є, - почала вона незадоволено, - Тобі не варто кпинити з сестриних проблем, - вона зітхнула, і це виглядало, наче мати сварить доньку через щось більше, аніж ту маленьку посмішку.

\- Мені шкода, що вона прийде до столу із _розпатланим волоссям_, - м'яко відповіла Ар'я, але це вочевидь не задовольнило матір, котра похитала головою.

\- Слухайся своєї матері, Ар'є, - мовив батько, зауваживши доньчин благальний погляд, перш ніж приховати натяк на посмішку жуванням скибки хліба. Він продовжив поїдання своєї яєчні, коли мати подивилась на нього із черговим зітханням.

Джон - як завжди - сидів за протилежним кінцем столу, якомога далі від мачухи. Проте не настільки далеко, щоб не мати змоги перекинутись словом з Роббом.

\- Є якісь новини щодо дезертирів? - Робб спробував змінити тему розмови, нудячись від такої звичної рутини.

\- Поки що ані слова, - батько відповів через хвильку.

\- Сер Родрік каже, що вони зазвичай помирають ще до того, як проходять повз Останній Притулок, - втрутився Бран.

Мати вже збиралась вклинитись в розмову, але батько одним лише поглядом змусив її зберегти тишу. Ар'я мріяла отримати таку ж силу, ну хоча б на один день...

\- То правда. Втікачі з Нічної Варти рідко від кого отримують допомогу, чи від шляхти, чи від простолюддя... - він перервався, злегка кивнувши, - Якщо його знайдуть, то ми будемо змушені виконати свій обов'язок, - додав він, обернувшись до Брана.

\- Він ще замалий, Неде, - спробувала мати, та Бран перебив її.

\- Аж ніяк! Я _впораюсь_, батьку! - малий вигукнув зухвало, виструнчивши спину. Ар'я лише щось буркнула, також дивлячись на батька.

\- І я можу також! - сказала вона, та враз усвідомила, на яку тонку кригу зайшла, бо материн незадоволений вираз обличчя перетворився на роздратування.

\- _Категорично ні!_ \- прозвучав вердикт, від котрого Бран завив від люті і вдарив сестру по руці.

\- Для чого ти все _зіпсувала?!_ \- лютував малий, і мати вже збиралась підвестись і навести лад, коли відчинились двері і Санса зайшла до їдальні. Ар'я відчула певне мстиве задоволення, зауваживши стан сестриного волосся. Та, вочевидь, навіть секунди не витратила на приведення його до ладу; наскільки Ар'я знала - це буде муляти сестрі протягом всього цього дня.

\- В _когось_ сьогодні були певні проблеми з прокиданням, - мовив батько.

Санса наче й не почула його слів, майже сліпо крокуючи до столу, одночасно потираючи праву сторону обличчя. Ар'я всміхнулась знову, готуючись до цілого дня, сповненого насмішок. Сестра _ненавиділа_ оті кпини на рахунок своєї зачіски, особливо, коли вони були _заслужені!_

Санса сіла біля неї, повільно моргаючи, і втупилась поглядом в тарілку. Вона мала майже змучений, виснажений вигляд, потираючи очі.

\- Забула про гребінець? - запитала Ар'я, звівши брову; тон питання звучав ідеально невинним, не даючи матері _жодної_ зачіпки для невдоволення.

\- Гей, - прошепотіла Санса, наче щойно зауваживши присутність сестри; дівчина проігнорувала питання, ще раз моргнувши. - _Гей_, - прошепотіла вона знову, міцно обійнявши її. Ар'ю наче заціпило, протест застряг в горлі, коли сестрині обійми ще зміцнішали.

_Та що ж це коїться?!_ Думала дівчинка із зачудуванням, розмірковуючи, чи не варто смикнути Сансу за пасмо волосся, щоб вирватись на волю.

Вона почала пручатись, коли зрозуміла, що це ідеальний момент для сестри вимастити їй голову кашею чи ще якоюсь липкою субстанцією... Проте Санса майже миттєво відпустила її, незвично неохоче. Ар'я відчула полегшення та якесь збентеження, коли не виявила жодних слідів мстивого розіграшу на волоссі чи одязі... не те щоб Санса була відома як жартівниця, але останній вчорашній ар'їн жарт в кімнаті сестри _дещо_ непокоїв дівчинку, і вона очікувала на можливу помсту.

Сестра неначе вперше _усвідомила_, де зараз знаходиться; на обличчі змінився з десяток виразів емоцій за якусь секунду, перш ніж запанував дивний ввічливо-нейтральний вираз. - Доброго ранку, Джоне, - сказала вона, розвертаючись до юнака, і майже вибачально посміхнулась, коли підійшла впритул та стиснула плече, із якимось проблиском визнання в погляді. Напівкровний брат - котрий до цієї миті й сам усміхався з цієї незвичної поведінки - вочевидь почувався надзвичайно незручно, застигши із задерев'янілим обличчям, поки вона коливалась ще з секунду.

\- Вибачте, просто... я бачила страшний сон, - мовила вона, намагаючись пояснити, бо зараз всі присутні за столом дивились на неї із зачудуванням.

\- Мабуть й справді сон був поганим, - зауважила мати із збентеженням та симпатією. Робб перервав споглядання цього видовища і з недовірою поглянув на Джона. Той незграбно знизав плечима у відповідь, коли Санса повернулась вліво, міцно обійняла Брана та полоскотала його.

\- Привіт, малий лицарю, - вона тепло привіталась, скуйовдивши його волосся. В голосі чулись незвичні нотки, так наче їй щось стискало гортань.

\- Гей! - пробурмотів Бран, і Санса засміялась від його реакції. Вона привіталась з Роббом та матір'ю, коли батько підвівся та поклав серветку на стіл, перш ніж рушити навколо стола. Сніданок закінчився і на лорда Вінтерфелла очікував довгий день.

\- Радий, що ти сама змогла вчасно прокинутись. Це мабуть вперше за цей рік, - сказав він, проходячи повз неї, та торкнувся плеча. Нед здивувався, коли Санса підскочила ближче, навіжено обійнявши його.

\- _Батьку_, - видихнула вона із вимученою посмішкою. Батько видавався таким же збентеженим, як Ар'я перед тим, коли поплескав дочку по спині, озирнувшись до дружини, так наче це вимагало якогось пояснення.

\- Мабуть то був насправді жахливий сон, - сказав він незграбно. Санса міцно зчепила руки в нього за спиною, наче намагаючись переконатись, що він справжній. Вона важко дихала, зарившись обличчям йому в плече, так наче знову стала п'ятирічною дівчинкою. Ар'я із здивуванням усвідомила, що сестра _плаче_.

Звуки були нечіткі та тихі, але й те приглушене рюмсання було безпомильним, перш ніж вона відпустила батька, незручно всміхнувшись, і витерла вологі щоки рукавом сукні.

\- Сансо, що трапилось...

\- Та просто... то й справді був жахливий сон... - відповіла вона, вгамувавши черговий приступ плачу, - Я просто рада, що з тобою все гаразд, - додала донька м'яко, перш ніж повернутись до свого місця, і глибоко вдихнула, знову кинувши погляд на стіл. - Я рада, що ви всі тут, - сказала вона, пригасивши останній потяг до плачу, та взяла з тарелі буханець свіжо випеченого хліба. Дівчина швидко почала жувати, ігноруючи бентежливі погляди зі всіх боків.

**2**

Джоффрі протиснувся повз останні кущі, просковзнувши на звичну галявину біля чардерева Вінтерфелла. Санса спиралась спиною на стовбур, роздивляючись криваво-червоні листочки, поки юнак швидко крокував до неї.

\- Я вже почав трохи хвилюватись, коли не побачив тебе на подвір'ї, - мовив він, обійнявши її ззаду.

_Боги, як я за нею скучив_, думав юнак, вдихаючи її запах. Проте сансина свідомість наче продовжувала ширяти десь далеко, коли вона вхопилась за одну з джоффриних рук і поклала собі на живіт, продовжуючи споглядати чардерево.

\- З тобою все гаразд? Не болять колишні рани? - запитав він, занепокоєний тим, як Санса наче не реагувала на його присутність.

\- Ні, насправді ні, - відповіла вона через хвильку.

\- Це не звучить переконливо, - сказав Джоффрі, м'яко всміхнувшись, як зауважив Леді, що сиділа біля дружини. Мале цуценя виглядало незвично спокійним; звір подивився на Джоффрі ще з секунду, перш ніж позіхнути.

Санса зітхнула, не відпускаючи джоффрину руку, і вони обоє сіли на білий корінь. - Я почувалась такою безсилою... - мовила вона, намагаючись висловити словами відчуття, що вирували в голові протягом останнього місяця.

\- Цього разу ми підготуємось краще, - Джоффрі звернувся до неї щиро, - Я вже підготував кілька попередніх планів щодо побудови швидкострільних баліст, це будуть варіації артилерії, котру використовували в Фортеці Світанку...

Санса посміхнулась, коли Джоффрі стиснув її руку, жестикулюючи, й продовжив: - Доведеться спалили декілька комор, але коли я підберу правильний склад пороху, то ми запалимо землю під ногами тієї суки... чи радше _небо_ навколо неї, - сказав він.

\- Га? - запитала Санса, розсмішивши його.

\- То такий трюк, котрого я навчився в Легіонах. Запалити небо червоним завдяки запальним сумішам та шрапнелі; ми зможемо дістати Дейнеріс на самому початку битви, якщо правильно вирахуємо час для першого залпу. Коли вона загине, то дракони почнуть себе вести як звичайні дурні тварини, і ми зможемо заманити їх на заздалегідь підготовлені майданчики, де...

\- Ми можемо просто послати по неї найманого вбивцю, професіонала своєї справи, з числа тих, котрі не годуються з руки Вариса, - зауважила вона.

Джоффрі перервав речення посередині, застигши з піднятою рукою, котрою показував великий повітряний вибух. - Та-а-ак, можемо й так вчинити, - відповів він після чималої паузи.

Санса тужливо посміхнулась, перш ніж похитати головою, дивлячись на свіжий літній сніг: - Я кажу не лише про драконів, - нарешті промовила вона, - Про них, про тінь, про загибель Ліри, про війну, що почнеться... про _Інших_... - вона затнулась на мить, та враз її голос напружився, - Я бачила, як мого власного батька _на моїх очах_ заколола в серце тінь, і не мала ані найменшої крихти ідей, як це зупинити...

\- Десь за п'ять місяців я зможу відплисти на Дракон-Камінь, - зауважив юнак, - Заріжу Мелісандру в ліжку під час сну і одразу чкурну звідти, ніхто й не дізнається.

\- Ти знову верзеш дурниці, коханий, - мовила Санса із таким знайомим зітханням. - Збираєшся гасати світ за очі, щоб вилікувати мої страхи, - додала вона тепло, торкаючись його долоні.

Джоффрі зухвало посміхнувся: - Це насправді не допоможе подолати те відчуття безсилля, так? - запитав він через хвильку самоаналізу. - Боги свідки, раніше мені в цьому не допомагало й те, що держава перебувала під моєю владою, - сказав він.

\- Це не лише через мене, а в загальному... про всі інструменти та важелі впливу, що ми матимемо під рукою, - заперечила вона, хитаючи головою, - Це через мою половину нашого спільного тягаря, через бажання провести моїх родичів та друзів живими крізь весь цей хаос, через потребу _зупинити_ червоних жерців, драконів та білих блукачів... а може й ще чогось жахливого, що в майбутньому прийде по людей, котрі мені дорогі, - сказала вона.

\- Ти запланувала щось особливе в цьому житті, - зрозумів Джоффрі, і це не було питанням.

\- Магія, - сказала Санса. Джоффрині брови поповзли догори, заховавшись між пасмами довгого волосся.

\- Я ніколи не _міг_ заставити себе розібратись в цьому, - прокоментував він ліниво.

\- Але я зможу. Як ти це тоді озвучив? _"__Моя власна чарівниця"_? - запитала вона із хитрою посмішкою.

\- Щось таке, - юнак відповів тим же.

\- Я знаю, що є варгом, але також знаю, що можу досягнути значно більшого, - прошепотіла вона, - Кров Перших людей аж бринить в моїх жилах. Я це _знаю_ точно, Джоффе... Що, як замість витрачати цілу купу золота на приготування гостинця для Дейнеріс... натомість я зможу напряму контролювати її розум, вже не кажучи про драконів? Що як я зможу проводити розвідку поперед твоєю армією, виявляючи ворожих розвідників та плани ворога? Що як ми зможемо... _поглянути_ крізь кригу та мороз прямо на лігво головного ворога? - останні слова вона промовила стишено, із натяком на побоювання в голосі.

\- Тобі потрібен наставник, - сказав він.

\- Так, - погодилась дівчина.

Він мовчки сидів, досліджуючи тихе переконання, що відкрито читалось з виразу обличчя дружини. - Я _бачив_ магію, Сансо. Що вона робить з людьми, на що вона може їх _перетворити_, якщо легковажити... - промовив юнак, дивлячись їй прямо в очі.

Їй не потрібно було просити чоловіка, щоб юнак був там з нею. Був її власним охоронцем від божевілля та шаленства.

\- Партнери, - додав він через хвильку.

\- Партнери, - погодилась вона.

_Боротись вогнем проти вогню,_ подумав він, відкинувшись спиною на стовбур, дозволяючи напруженню цієї миті відступити.

\- То куди ми рушимо? На далеку північ? Якщо вірити чуткам, то там збережено значно більше інформації про варгів, ніж деінде в Семи Королівствах, - почав він.

\- Мені потрібно щось більше за вміння варга, Джоффе, - мовила вона, хитаючи головою, - _Значно більше_, - прошепотіла дівчина, піднімаючи Леді обома руками; маленька лютововчиця поважно поглянула на неї.

\- Кварт? - запитав Джоффрі, зморщивши носа, - Вони знають магію, але там витає запах занепаду, вицвілих від плину часу спогадів про колишню славу... - він затнувся, перевівши погляд на Сансу, - Цього недостатньо для нашої цілі, - додав він, заперечливо похитавши головою.

\- Повези мене на Схід, - пробурмотіла Санса, чухаючи голову Леді, котра знову почала позіхати, - Дозволь мені присвятити життя розумінню того, що є в мені, чим я є, - прошепотіла дівчина, зазираючи в сонливі очі цуценяти.

\- Ї-Ті, пошматована імперія... земля сотень князів та безкінечної громадянської війни, інтриганів-радників та сувоїв з потаємними знаннями... - юнак розмірковував вголос, похмурніючи від спогадів.

Санса обернулась, щоб подивитись на нього, поки він пригадував про культистів та тінеплетів.

\- Ні, ще далі, - сказав він, схиливши голову, - Якщо ми візьмемось за це, то вже треба робити все як годиться, - проголосив він; так наче її переконливість почала огортати його як мантія.

\- Прямо до джерела всього, - всміхнулась Санса, - Ти ж ніколи не вдовольнявся напівзаходами.

\- Та вже давненько, - сказав він, глибоко вдихнувши, - Якщо й є таке місце, де магія прямо вирує в повітрі, то це Тіневі землі, - додав він.

\- Асшай-біля-Тіні, - прошепотіла Санса, і волосся в не ї на шиї стало дибки; хутро Леді настувбурчилось в унісон, і вовчиця завмерла на місці, тулячись до своєї господарки.

\- І ще далі, якщо доведеться, - прозвучав вердикт.

\- Разом, - мовила дівчина, стиснувши його руку.

\- Разом, - погодився він, відповівши на стискання.

**3**

\- Вважайте, щоб не торкнутись води, це лише викличе з пам'яті сумні спогади, - Зехіан звернувся до них, маючи вигляд, ніби знає це через особистий досвід. Вони досить швидко пройшли прадавнім на вигляд кам'яним мостом, разом з кількома іншими мешканцями міста; всі місцеві були замотані в чорне та сіре, наче ховаючи свої тіла від тьмяних сонячних променів, що ледь-ледь долітали до дороги.

\- Це зайва порада, - Джоффрі прошепотів на вушко Сансі, і вона стиснула його руку в мовчазній згоді. Будь-хто, достатньо дурний, щоб випити воду з річки, котра вночі перетворюється на _зеленувато-чорну_ рідину - на повну заслуговував на наслідки.

Асшай-біля-Тіні виявився тихим містом; лише іноді чувся приглушений шепіт, котрий долітав з тендітним вітерцем, котрому бракувало сили розігнати постійну пелену важкого туману. Розлоге місто було за розміром рівне Волантісу, Королівській Гавані та Браавосу, зшитим докупи, але людей тут жило, видавалось, раз в п'ять менше, ніж пасувало б. Силуети поміж завитків імли були нечастим видовищем, їхні маски та накидки робили своїх власників більш схожими на привидів, аніж на людей з плоті та крові.

\- Що _це_ таке? - Джоффрі запитав їхнього платного провідника, коли Зехіан привів їх на невеличку площу, де багряні кущі пробивались поміж бруківкою, проростаючи за власним бажанням в тріщинах і надаючи місцевості ілюзію руху своїм коливанням по вітру. Леді з підозрою відреагувала на примар-траву, ближче підійшовши до Санси, коли провідник кивнув.

\- _Це_ ші-фу* Хейяз, - пробурмотів Зехіан, з повагою кинувши погляд на фігуру посеред багряної рослинності. Вигляд того чоловіка повертав спогади про культистів та потаємних фанатиків в пам'яті хлопця, адже чолов'яга добряче нагадував Сіросвітних Шептунів всім, окрім кольору накидки; біла тканина замість сірої, така ж біла, як і борода мудреця. Очі чоловіка були заплющені, а спина виструнчена залізною дисципліною; перфектна постава, нерухомі руки на стегнах, пальці зведені в мудрах, а ноги переплетені в лотосі, демонструючи чимале вміння та досвід.

\- Як давно він... перебуває в такому стані? - прошепотіла Санса, коли пара зупинилась, витріщаючись на добрі п'ять чи скільки там метрів порожнього повітря між левітуючим мудрецем та землею. Це виглядало, наче старий сидів на невидимому стільці чималої висоти, стійкий та нерухомий.

\- Десятки років, як мінімум... Сотні, як дехто розповідає, - відповів Зехіан, щоб заохотити їх рушити далі майже безлюдною вулицею.

\- Чому він це робить? - запитав Джоффрі, неохоче перевівши погляд на їхнього невисокого провідника.

\- Мотиви аеромансерів простягаються за межі цього світу. Вони шукають чогось з-за краю, щоб стати єдиним цілим з вітром та розвіятись на порох, - сказав той, ведучи їх в бічний провулок. - Ходімо, день короткий і тут є ще стільки всього цікавого, - абориген зашепотів поспіхом.

Санса злегка похитала головою, коли Джоффрі підняв брови, і їхні пошуки продовжились. Її погляд ширяв поміж баштами з темної деревини та паперу, що неначе виринали з туману в кожному наступному кварталі; вишукані взірці неймовірної майстерності будівничих виростали з імли, простягаючись в небеса. На кутах кварталів світились невеличкі ліхтарі, розхитуючись по вітру; їхні стінки були вкриті старим ї-тійським письмом, що благало про милість у давно забутих богів. Замотані в накидки силуети уникали її погляду, ледь виринаючи з туману, що бмайже одразу там і зникнути. На дворі був полудень і все ж темрява домінувала в місті; наче світло тікало від тіней, поки сонце починало повільне сходження до горизонту.

\- Ось Палати Заходу, нехай їх кров благословляє, - сказав Зехіан, зупинившись прямо на краю дороги. Бруківка різко обривалась, переходячи в чорну грунтову дорогу, що звивалась догори пагорбом, як слизовий слід равлика, до самої вершини, увінчаної стародавнім палацом, чиї вікна виглядали не ширшими за арбалетні бійниці вестероських замків. На відміну від решти міста будівля була побудована з потрісканого чорного каменю та граніту, прикрашена вивітреними пілонами з покрученої чорноти, чиї верхівки губились в тумані над палацом.

Санса кивнула, як Джоффрі поглянув на неї, і він кивнув у відповідь. - Я відчуваю... силу. _Тягар_ цього місця, - прошепотіла вона, і хутро Леді стало дибки. Вони вже побачили решту Палат, і видавалось, що ці останні - якраз те, що потрібно, найпотужніші зі всіх чотирьох.

_Отже сьогодні,_ подумав Джоффрі.

**4**

\- Ще чаю? - запитала фігура в масці, простягнувши тендітну руку за декорованим чайничком. Єдиним фактом про її особистість, що Санса змогла вирахувати, була хіба що жіноча стать співрозмовниці, а ще чимале вміння приховувати в тіні думки та емоції. Мабуть такою й мала б бути та, що ймовірно була тінеплетицею високого рівня.

Мегіса з Палат Заходу вже чекала на них в ту мить, як Санса та Джоффрі постукали в браму палацу; із обличчям, прихованим за білою маскою, і тілом, вбраним в дивне чорне вбрання, що наче межувало між звичайною накидкою та множиною переплетених пов'язок. Вона запросила їх всередину, і те, що сталось одразу по зустрічі, виявилось однією із найбільш напружених розмов, котру Санса мала за всі свої життя.

\- Так, будь ласка, - вона погодилась, зауваживши те, як Джоффрі напружився, підозріло роззираючись кімнатою, як він вже робив з дюжину разів після початку переговорів. Вони не бачили жодної іншої живої душі з моменту приходу в Палати, але юнак був переконаний, що за ними непомітно спостерігають... її коханий безслівно розповів їй це та це чимало інших думок тим своїм поглядом, а повільне моргання було очевидною ознакою хвилювання.

\- Мало хто насмілюється йти шляхом тіней, а ще менше тих, хто прибуває сюди аж з самих Сутінкових королівств в пошуках такого шляху, - сказала Мегіса, перемішуючи свій чай срібною ложечкою.

\- Тих, хто ризикує шукали правду цього світу, й справді мало, в моїй батьківщині чи деінде. Хіба це не в самій природі людства заплючувати очі та відмовлятись від визнання того, що знаходиться за межами? - запитала Санса.

\- Гарно сказано, особливо для когось, хто настільки недавно опанував мову, як ти, - жінка дозволила собі поділитись крихітною дещицею інформації.

Санса проігнорувала ту спробу, не гаючи ані секунди, схиливши голову: - То ми дійшли згоди? Секрети в обмін на секрети, навчання за обмежену службу? - запитала вона свою потенційну наставницю, плавно промовляючи слова ї-тійською, намагаючись пробитись поглядом крізь маску й дивлячись в очі.

Мегіса на хвильку також схилила голову: - Це важкий тягар, котрого ти прагнеш, юна дівчино. І ти надала так мало крихт інформації... таку малу ціну за знання, через котрі більшість мешканців цього міста вбивали б без зайвих питань... - вона затнулась, перейшовши на шепіт.

\- Знання про майбутнє заради знань про минуле, практичні інструкції за тимчасове послушництво; більш ніж адекватний обмін для обох нас, - мовила Санса, не виказуючи мімікою жодних емоцій, коли відпила чаю. Леді сиділа як статуя біля неї, слідкуючи за кожним рухом Мегіси.

\- Можливо... якою ж цікавою парою ви двоє є, - сказала Мегіса у відповідь, дивлячись на сансиного "охоронця". Вона глибоко вдихнула, наче нюхаючи повітря, перш ніж видихнути його із вдоволеним зітханням: - У вас обох стільки сили в крові, в родоводах... ти ще не народжувала від нього дитини? - запитала вона Сансу, затримавши погляд на Джоффрі.

Санса на мить спохмурніла, стиснувши зуби й тимчасово ламаючи нейтральний фасад. Її розум швидко розглянув версії від відмови до відвернення уваги, перестрибуючи можливими шляхами подальших дій.

_А вона одразу побачила фальш в цій грі в охоронця... Вона є потужним гравцем, щоб так швидко розібратись в Джоффрі,_ подумала дівчина.

\- Ще ні. На даний момент мене цікавлять інші справи, - натомість відповіла вона, знову наводячи уявну маску на обличчя. Мегісина маска робила спроби прочитати емоції чарівниці вдвічі важчими, полишаючи дівчину в невигідній позиції.

Вона наче роздивлялась їх обох протягом певного відрізку часу, перш ніж злегка кивнути і підвестись: - Мені потрібно переговорити зі своїми колегами. Будь ласка, тим часом насолоджуйтесь нашою гостинністю, - сказала жінка, махнувши рукою до кімнати. Тут знаходились книжкові полиці та невеличкі шафки для вина, розташовані вздовж стін; простьогані килими та столи з тропічної деревини, заставлені виробами мистецтва та скляними кальянами. Санса проігнорувала ту розкіш, натомість вдихнула на повні груди. Вона з повагою кивнула, також підводячись, й подивилась на Мегісу, поки волосся на шиї ставало дибки, а серце несамовита калатало в грудях.

Мегіса з Палат Заходу пахнула брехнею, жагою та підлою, невідворотною зрадою.

\- Джоффе, - дівчина стиха звернулась до юнака, як Мегіса обернулась до них спиною, крокуючи до дверей повільною ходою. Її чоловік зрозумів хід думок і відреагував без сумнівів; довгий крок привів його за спину господарки за якусь мить. Світлорев ще не встиг матеріалізуватись на повну, коли прохромив наскрізь спину тінеплетиці, пурпурні фрактали змішувались з її кров'ю, коли валірійська сталь вилетіла крізь серце з грудей.

\- Скільки їх?! - заволав Джоффрі, витягуючи лезо із хриплячої жінки; тіні з крові та темряви вже формувались навколо вхідної рани, коли юнак рвучко обезголовив чаклунку одним чистим замахом.

\- Принаймні ще шестеро, позаду, за шафою! - вигукнула Санса, коли Леді низько загарчала; згадана шафа звалилась на підлогу, вивільняючи замотаних в ганчір'я чоловіків із довгими вигнутими ножами в руках. Вони не промовили ані слова, одразу кинувшись в бій; Джоффрі сам заповнив тишу власним криком, коли Зоря матеріалізувався позаду нього в стрибку, врізавшись в першу хвилю ворогів, шматуючи людей пазурами та іклами, коли досягнув їх за півсекунди; Світлорев приєднався до нього у сяйві золотистого світла, відрубуючи кінцівки та голови.

Санса відчула гусячу шкіру на правому плечі, коли Леді крутанулась назад; дівчина пригнулась якраз вчасно, ухилившись від арбалетного пострілу. Кинджали вискочили з потаємних складок рукавів, коли вона обернулась, смикнувши набік голову, як ворожий ніж різонув її по щоці. Її атаку у відповідь була інстинктивною та миттєвою: один кинджал різонув по руці ворога, а інший втонув в його горлянці. Він забулькотів, падаючи назад, та нападника одразу замінив інший ворог, котрий щойно зістрибнув із відкритого люку в стелі. Вбраний в чорне чоловік майже беззвучно приземлився на підлозі, його ножі виблискували, з них _щось_ скапувало на підлогу.

\- Нові вороги! - закричала Санса, відступаючи назад, уникаючи вихору ударів, в той час як Леді стрибнула, цілячись противнику в стегно. Санса ухилялась та крутилась, її рефлекси ледь-ледь справлялись із тим смертельним вихором, котрим був той замотаний в чорне чоловік, але цього виявилось недостатньо. Один з ножів різонув їй сухожилля на лівій руці, і дівчина закричала крізь стиснуті зуби, впустивши кинджал на підлогу. Вона зробила крок вперед і отримала наступний укол в плече, перш ніж змогла увігнати останнього кинджала прямо в вороже серце, завдяки відволіканню з боку Леді.

Вона відчула, наче то її власне серце пробили сталлю, коли кімнатою промайнув порив вітру, гасячи вогники свічок та ліхтарів, і тіні потемнішали. Леді завила в агонії, коли її власна тінь якось наче ожила; перекручена темна маса в'язкої субстанції зв'язала лютововчицю наче спрут мацаками, повністю поглинула її тіло і притиснула до підлоги із неприємних хрускотом, аж поки за секунду тварина не розчинилась в ніщо.

\- _Леді!_ \- заверещала Санса, чомусь почуваючись сонливо, незважаючи на жахіття навколо. Джоффрі вже шкутильгав до неї, тримаючи меча напоготові, коли в кімнату повільно зайшла жінка, вбрана так само, як і Мегіса до того. Проте її маска була небесно-блакитного кольору замість білого, навколо тіла звивались прожилки темряви, поки кров зарубаних вбивць кипіла на підлозі. Рідина наче всотувалась підлогою, виринаючи на поверхню біля ніг незнайомки і піднімаючись до її рук, котрих вона щойно підняла догори.

\- Мене отруїли, - ледь змогла вимовити Санса, борючись із темрявою, що з'являлась наче ззовні та зсередини тіла, - Їм потрібна наша кров, - прошепотіла дівчина, відчуваючи слабкість; тіні навколо наче знову потемніли, коли вона зауважила поріз на джоффриному плечі.

Вони бажають захопити нас живими.

\- Я припиню це, - сказав юнак, підійшовши впритул, і схопив її за плече, одночасно пробиваючи Світлоревом серце дружини. Санса застогнала, кров полилась з рота, коли Джоффрі різко провернув лезо в рані, спричиняючи вибух агонії, котра майже миттєво змінилась на пурпурні фрактали. Вона впала на підлогу, коли Джоффрі витягнув меча, цілячись у власні груди.

\- _Ще ні_, - прошепотіла блакитна маска, і власна кров юнака бризнула із зап'ясть, формуючи товсті, темно-червоні мотузки, що припнули руки до підлоги.

\- _З-З-Зооооооряяя..._. - забулькав Джоффрі, коли Срібний Лев метнувся кімнатою, його силует танув в повітрі, наче розчиняючись в ніщо, аж поки від нього не залишився лише контур; та самотній, майже прозорий пазур все ж встиг пропороти гортань юнака.

\- _Ні. Ти розкажеш мені свої секрети,_ \- прошепотіла фігура в блакитній масці, що підійшла до Джоффрі за якусь секунду; з її спини виникли сотні чорних щупалець, огортаючи хлопця наче немовля в руках матері; темрява почала проникати в понівечене горло.

_НІ_, подумала Санса, перекручуючись по спіралі, поки Пурпур тиснув, і потягнула себе/його ввись повз пурпурні стовпи зі всієї міці; Джоффрі аж перейняло дух від здивування, коли структура звивистого Пурпуру _загуділа_ в стриманій гармонії, а його тіло навіжено оберталось десь на мільйонну частку секунди, поки світ навколо складався складками сам в себе, і вона відчула його наближення, його непомильну присутність; врешті вони направили свою увагу догори, і _Стовпи_ тягнули їх ввись із неймовірною силою, купаючи в хвилях болю.

**5**

\- Твій хід, - звернулась Санса із відвертою посмішкою.

\- Ага, так, вибач, - відповів Джоффрі, злегка хитнувши головою. перш ніж повернути увагу до дошки з цивассою. Він витратив декілька хвилин, розмірковуючи над сансиною пасткою, перш ніж підступно посміхнутись, організуючи прихований удар, та порухав слона вперед, як жертву-приманку.

Санса щось прогуділа, схилившись над столом та підперши голову руками, розглядаючи дошку.

\- Ще вина? - запитав засмаглий чолов'яга, і Джоффрі навіть зміг приховати гримасу, зачепившись поглядом за рабський нашийник... принаймні цього разу йому це вдалось.

\- Будь ласка, - сказав він із кивком, очікуючи на сансин хід.

\- Не знаю, як ти можеш пити це так зване вино, - зауважила дружина, досі досліджуючи дошку для гри та коливаючись; її рука зависла в повітрі в пошуці вірної фігури для ходу.

\- Ну, наливка з хурми не така вже й погана, - відповів він, повертаючи погляд на вулицю перед невеличкою напіввідкритою таверною. Юнак спостерігав маршируючу колону легіонерів, схвально кивнувши, оцінивши їхню муштру та впевнені погляди солдатів. Вільні громадяни та раби хутко відходили вбік, коли центурія крокувала вулицею; на чолі колони йшов _опціон_, несучи штандарт із гарпією Нового Гісу, що затиснула блискавку в лапах; ідентичні зображення були намальовані на широких скутумах легіонерів.

Він нахмурився, знову глянувши на дошку: - Звідки ти знала, що це підстава? - запитав юнак в неї.

\- Тобі ніколи не подобалось приносити в жертву власні війська, - відповіла дівчина після легкого зітхання, - А ще ти трішки примружуєш очі і стискаєш кулаки, як немовля... це тебе завжди виказує, - продовжила вона із лукавою посмішкою.

\- О-о, - Джоффрі кивнув, - Тепер буду слідкувати за своїми жестами. Особливо коли твої очі мерехтять, як сп'янілі метелики.

\- Та годі, - відповіла вона, злегка зашарівшись, - То був лише жарт, - уточнила дівчина, коли Джоффрі відвів слона від невдалої засідки, хутко задіявши інакший план, котрий мав привести до знищення двох обложних башт.

\- Я так і подумав, - сказав він із пирханням. Гра тривала ще певний час після того, відвідувачі приходили та йшли собі, поки пара відпочивала протягом решти полудня. Більшість відвідувачів були вільнонароженими портовими робітниками, що працювали впродовж довгих змін, підтримуючи кровообіг торгівля. Окремі моряки з флоту Нового Гісу також були частими гістьми закладу _Гхе'зераза_, приходячи сюди із щасливими посмішками, а йдучи геть - із бійками та невдоволеними гримасами, коли в них закінчувалось золото.

\- Як гадаєш, чи інші люди... бачать Пурпур, коли ми помираємо? - запитав він, поки гра тупцювала на місці.

\- Не знаю... можливо, - відповіла Санса, колисаючи в долонях кухоль з міцним елем, - Вочевидь поява Світлорева щоразу стає ще тим світловим видовищем, коли ти витягуєш його зі своєї душі. Можливо якось так і виглядає зникнення наших тіл, лише в зворотньому напрямі, - вона розмірковувала вголос.

\- Гм. Якщо так і є, то щоразу наші смерті спричиняють чимало загадок...

\- Ти коли-небудь думав, що стається зі світами, котрі ми полишаємо позаду... щ остається з їхніми життями? - запитала вона через хвильку.

\- Безліч разів думав... Припускаю, що всі їхні душі так само відкочуються в часі назад, разом із рештою космосу, та мене це досі бентежить.

\- Припускати протилежне було б божевіллям, - відповіла Санса через певний час, раз за разом киваючи й не відводячи погляду від гральної дошки.

\- Гм. Проте сама неймовірна _потуга_... для відкочування всього сущого назад, рік за роком, - Джоффрі затнувся, рухаючи фігуру вершника направо, та вбив сансиного дракона.

\- Безумовно, про таку силу не можуть навіть міряти маги та чаклуни нашої епохи, це вже точно. Але як наші... творці змогли досягнути такого результату, але не змогли зупинити Довгу Ніч... це питання, котре мені муляє, іноді протягом цілих ночей, - призналась вона.

Джоффрі пирхнув: - Твої пошуки відповіді приречені на провал, - мовив він.

\- Глибоководні, здається, досить добре зрозуміли природу світопорядку, і вони були смертні, як ти чи я.

\- А ще вони також, е-е, розробили величезний план, що простягався на цілі епохи, передбачаючи майбутнє і вживаючи виміри поза нашим розумінням. Є різниця між смертними та _смертними_, Сансо, - сказав він.

\- Гей! - запротестував юнак, коли відчув, як звірина морда просунулась між рукою та животом. Він не встиг зреагувати, і перш ніж порухався - Леді вже вдячно хрумкала довгий шматок вудженої шинки.

Санса усміхалась, попискуючи як до немовля та чухаючи щасливу юну лютововчицю, ігноруючи джоффриний буркіт. - Наступного разу _ти_ будеш домовлятись з шинкарем про черговий шмат, - сказав він.

\- Ой, наче це так важко. Просто трішки потрясу цими, і він продасть нам наступний шмат за ціною погнутого мідяка, - відповіла вона, злегка порухавши бюстом.

\- Використовуєш власне тіло як зброю. Пані Тейя пишалась би тобою, - зауважив він із щирим сміхом.

\- Її браавоські вміння виявились би зайвими серед цих мугирів, - відповіла вона, скосивши очі на огрядного шинкаря, що погрозливо махав довгою залізякою перед незадоволеним портовим вантажником.

\- Ха, вона занадто витончена. А ще й тут спекотно, а вона ж так любить ті хутра песців, - додав він.

\- Ти теж.

\- Ну вони ж личили тобі, що ж тут сказати? - мовив він, посміхаючись.

Санса мугикнула, посміхаючись до нього, її рука зависла над піхотинцем.

\- Він загине від мого дракона, - зауважив Джоффрі.

Санса зупинилась, знову поглянувши на дошку, і спробувала порухати слона.

\- Він загине через два ходи. Тут лицарі сильніші, - сказав він, - Це мудрість нашої батьківщини.

Санса скривилась, відкинувшись назад в кріслі, і постукала пальцем по підборіддю. Вона ще з п'ять хвилин роздивлялась фігури на дошці, перш ніж буркнути роздратовано: - Чи є в мене хоч якийсь шанс вивести архонта з-під удару?

\- Жодного.

\- Але я ж виконала той подвійний обхідний маневр, приготувавши цю групу піхотинців, щоб...

\- Котрих зупинить моя обложна башта, якщо я порухаю її на три клітинки догори і на дві вліво, - Джоффрі закінчив речення за неї, вказуючи на башту позаду двох піхотинців, котру стратегічно розмістив біля блокування такого майбутнього маневру.

\- Не подобається мені ця гра, - сказала вона з буркотом.

\- Ну, вона ж подобалась тобі у Вінтерфеллі.

\- Тому що тоді ти _піддавався!_

\- То ти визнаєш, що віддаєш перевагу піддавкам? Я вважав, що ти не бажаєш, щоб я опікав тебе, - запитав Джоффрі, високо піднявши брови і наголосивши на останніх словах.

\- Ой, все, - відповіла колишня королева Семи Королівств, колишня купчиха-інтриганка та варг. Його дружина й справді зараз досягнула вершини красномовства.

\- П'яту партію? - запитав він.

\- О боги, ні! - сказала вона, перш ніж встати з-за столу, і потягнулась, як лінива кішка. Леді повторила її рухи, висунувши лапи вперед, повільно махаючи хвостом, моргнула й сама потягнулась із нестримним позіханням. - Хочу піти прогулятись, розім'яти ноги. Окрім того, вже вечоріє.

\- Чудова думка, - погодався юнак, підводячись, і трохи зігнув шию, розминаючи задубілі м'язи.

Санса заплатила шинкарю - спокусливо нахилившись вперед, збиваючи ціну - поки Джоффрі збирав ігрові фігури. Невдовзі вони вже крокували забрукованими вулицями Нового Гісу; вигуки тисяч крамарів, що розмовляли десятком різних мов, змішувалось із пронизливими криками мартинів. Вони прогулювались крізь натовп хмільних та веселих каперів, ловців рабів та портових роботяг, що куштували свою випивку на основі скислого молока, і проходили повз величні статуї мертвих генералів та легатів давно минулих часів, що жили тоді, коли Валірійське Вільноземство ще навіть не мріялось неотесаним козопасам майбутньої Валірії. Вони рухались головною вулицею подалі від причалів, догори схилом і навколо портових порту. Звідти було видно високі ступінчасті піраміди в центрі міста; на жовтих вершинах споруд ревіли величезні багаття.

Пара йшла, переплівши пальці рук, поки Леді гасала за різнобарвними птахами, котрі час від часу сідали на землю, дзьобаючи грунт довгими дзьобами.

\- Одного дня вона таки впіймає котрусь з них і отримає навзамін діру в голові як нагороду, - сказав Джоффрі.

\- Черепи лютововків міцніші, ніж здаються, - відповіла Санса; прогулянка завела їх до грунтової дороги, переораної коліями від коліс возів, із кількома деревами, що нависали зверху.

\- А то я не знаю, - мовив Джоффрі, приховуючи хитру посмішку. Вони сіли на чималий пеньок біля дороги, спостерігаючи захід сонця; Леді знову позіхнула, підбігши до них, і лягла на пузо.

\- ...Відвідини Палат Заходу були поганою ідеєю, - сказала Санса.

Джоффрі ствердно буркнув, глибоко вдихнувши: - Ага.

\- ...Я ту подумала, на рахунок спроби із Палатами Півдня, - додала вона через певний час.

\- Чому ти вважаєш, що там вийде по-іншому?

\- Ну, для початку, то найслабше чародійське кубло із всіх чотирьох. Щось трапилось десь із сотню років тому, що майже знищило їх, і згідно згадок, що ми знайшли в Імператорській бібліотеці, вони так і не відновились на повну.

\- Йєі-Ку був менш істориком, а більш придурком. З нас тоді мало не відкрито насміхались, там, в бібліотеці Іню, коли ти попросила ту книгу, - сказав Джоффрі.

\- Ти запевняв, що його джерела інформації є досить надійними... - вона затнулась, - Принаймні відносно того дослідження, - додала дівчина, - Вони не в тій позиції, щоб мухлювати чи робити підступ, не тоді, коли ми запропонуємо їм те, що допоможе Палатам піднятись в тій їхнім місцевій версії Гри Престолів.

Джоффрі похитав головою з боку на бік, і відповів: - Нам знадобиться щось більше, аніж _просто_ інформація про майбутнє. Всі ті балачки про "секрети в обмін на секрети" може й звучать поетично, але ніщо так не розпалює жадобу, як фізичний предмет... буде правильним прибути з дарами.

\- Ти щось маєш на думці?

\- Чорнокнижники, - сказав їй Джоффрі, - Я пригадав, що в башті тих виродків була _валірійська свічка з драконоскла_, коли я востаннє був там. Та штука просто _лежала_ на столі, коли чаклун пробував використати її до моєї таблички... Нам варто їх пограбувати, може й спалити всю ту будівлю дотла на зворотньому шляху, зробимо послугу світові.

\- Ну, це не займе багато часу. Все одно треба буде поновити припаси в Кварті, - Санса розмірковувала вголос.

Вони поринули в мовчазну тишу, обмірковуючи цей варіант; шлях, що вів в невідоме. Джоффрі дивився на Сансу із легкою посмішкою, поки вона повільно моргала, і її власна посмішка виросла поміж невизначеності. - Що? - запитала вона.

Він схопив її за плече і палко поцілував, за секунду отримавши аналогічну відповідь. Вона накинулась на юнака, поки його спина не торкнулась пенька; руді пасма розсипались по його грудях, на котрі дівчина поклала голову.

\- Все буде гаразд, Джоффе, - прошепотіла Санса, засопівши йому в шию, міцно обійнявши. В грудях та нутрощах неначе загорівся палкий вогонь, і вона притиснулась до чоловіка, повільно дихаючи: - Ніхто не зупинить нас. Ані Станніс, ані Ейгон, ані Дейнеріс, ані жодні чаклуни на цілому світі.

\- Ніхто, - сказав Джоффрі, роздивляючись небо, що темніло вгорі, та мартинів, котрі кружляли в вишині, наче танцюючи.

_Чи ця спокійна впевненість і є тим, як має почуватись зріла людина?_ Юнак подумки запитував сам в себе. Доля жодного разу не дозволяла йому постаріти, побачити, як тіло миршавіє, побачити, як його потомки заводять власні сім'ї... Він не знав, що очікує на них в Тіневих землях, але курс вже було прокладено; напрям затверджено. Капітан впевнено веде судно вперед, міцн отримаючи штурвал.

Тепер залишалось лише рушити прямо в серцевину шторму, інших варіантів немає.

\- Ніхто, - повторив він, міцно обіймаючи дружину. Юнак вслухався в звуки моря навколо себе, змішані із тендітними сансиними подихами. - Тільки не загубись посеред того всього, - прошепотів він, пестячи її волосся і пригадуючи верески культистів та навіжених; тіні та ілюзії викривлювали їхнє сприйняття світу в суміші чистого божевілля та жахаючої реальності.

\- Ми загубимось там разом, - прошепотіла вона у відповідь.

**6**

Прибуття в Кварт повернуло змішані спогади про колишні дні збентеження, страху та чудес. Дейнеріс він не застав, та й почув про неї небагато; виглядало на те, що потенційна божевільна дівчина ще не дісталась до Тисячолітнього Міста. Джоффрі вже давно вивчив все можливе щодо свого відчуття цікавості, розклав все по поличкам та впорядкував те вміння; він практично жив і дихав цим відчуттям, і чудово вмів розставляти пріоритети. Незважаючи на жагу дізнатись всі нюанси про подорож Дейнеріс та про причини її сходження в божевілля - зараз на перший план вийшли більш нагальні та значно важливіші таємниці.

Коли табличка знову зникла, Джоффрі здійснив повторний візит в Дім Невмирущих. Він крокував догори сходами, повертаючи направо й знову направо, знову й знову, згідно підказок невмирущих. Врешті юнак опинився в круглій кімнаті без жодних виходів, на самотньому вівтарі посеред приміщення не було жодних слідів кістяної пластини.

\- Твоя допитливість зрадила тебе, принц Джоффрі з дому Баратеонів, - почав Піат Прей, що вийшов з того єдиного входу. Джоффрі розглядав чаклуна, зауваживши, як злегка вібрують бронзові кільця на неприродно витягнутій шиї.

Чоловічок криво посміхнувся, коли ще один чаклун з'явився наче нізвідки з-за колони в кімнаті. Брови другого Піата Прея - майже відсутні на лисій голові - піднялись в очевидному здивуванні, коли він поглянув на хлопця: - А ти самовпевнений, малий принце, якщо шукаєш те, що призначене лише для великих мудреців, - сказав він.

\- Й справді досить самовпевнений, - мовив інший Піат Прей, тримаючи в руці ланцюга. Джоффрі виявив, що його праву руку закули в залізний кайдан, від якого тягнувся ланцюг, котрого тут ще секунду тому не було. - Не важливо, - сказав ще інший Піат Прей, тягнучи за ланцюг, прикутий до лівої руки юнака, - Можеш радіти, бо тобі відкриються секрети, твоє тіло стане джерелом світла, щоб тіні могли стати ще глибшими, - наголосив він, коли обидві джоффрині руки розтягнулись в боки, в горизонтальній розтяжці.

Джоффрі зітхнув, роздивляючись залізні кайдани: - Колись я боявся вас, уявляєте? - сказав він, злегка нахиливши набік голову, і перевів погляд на ланцюг. Чорнокнижників ті слова наче розвеселили, і юнак посміхнувся до них.

\- Я прожив стільки _часу_... - продовжив він, дивлячись на кайдан на правому зап'ястку, - Існує своєрідний ритм в цьому світі, ритм існування, мабуть так... своєрідна _первинна енергія_, що пронизує тишу та шум, сталь та камінь, воду та небо, _бурю_... майже як пісня... як же _важко_ висловити це словами... - мовив він, перш ніж перерватись на хвильку, із затуманеними спогадами очима, - Чи ви хоч раз чули її? Ту... _мелодію? Гармонію?_ \- запитав він в них щиро, майже благаючи про відповідь.

Один з Преїв скривився, підходячи ближче: - Ти є всього сумішшю пилюки та снів, тимчасових та банальних. Як можна взагалі намагатись зрозуміти те, що лежить _за_ твоїми межами сприйняття? - запитав маг, його порожній голос чувся відлунням в кімнаті.

Джоффрі задумливо кивнув, дивлячись на співрозмовника: - В тому й справа, чорнокнижнику, - сказав він, - Якщо ми є всього лиш порохом та снами, то що таке сон самого сну?

Чаклун спохмурнів, коли юнак голосно видихнув.

\- Менш ніж нічого, - промовив юнак. Піат сахнувся назад із відкритим від здивування ротом, коли джоффриний погляд повернувся до правої руки.

Кайдан зник, разом із ланцюгом.

\- Відсутність _пісні_ проганяє ті сни сну, - сказав він їм, - Ілюзії тіней та світла, котрі насправді не _реальні_... принаймні настільки, наскільки кожен з нас може переконатись, - додав він, матеріалізуючи Світлорев, і кімната освітлилась потойбічним _пурпурним_ світлом. Юнак вдарив мечем по іншому ланцюгу, і на мить залунав різкий скрегіт валірійської сталі по тіні та фальшивій матерії, майже одразу затихнувши в ніщо.

\- Що _ти_ таке? - сахнувся назад із шепотом Прей, той, що стояв прямо перед юнаком.

\- _Зброя_, - сказав Джоффрі, хапаючи чоловічка за плече і прохромлюючи мечем груди, - Цей меч. Моя дружина і я. Ми були створені сновидцями з вищих пластів існування. - пояснив він, поки маг захлинався кров'ю, і Джоффрі крутанув лезо, вивільняючи меч з плоті рухом догори, прорізаючись крізь плече.

\- Скільки там ще існує сновидців над сновидцями? Що ми таке для них? - запитав він, коли Піат звалився на підлогу; інші Преї кинулись на нього з оголеними кинджалами в руках. Він ухилився від ударів, спричиняючи Світлоревом глибокі порізи в їхніх тілах, перерубуючи торси навпіл, коли останній Прей підняв руки до небес і жахливо заверещав, ошелешуючи цим Джоффрі.

Юнак відчув, як сама кров почала кипіти, наче невидимі руки почали здавлювати шию, і він заточився, падаючи на підлогу. Джоффрі захрипів, і _Зоря_ заревів в унісон; Срібний Лев з'явився в реальності одразу за спиною останнього Прея і роздер голову чаклуна одним укусом масивних щелеп. Юнаку одразу стало легше дихати і він підвівся, масажуючи шию; Зоря підійшов до нього, торкнувшимь здоровенною головою стегна людини.

\- Чудова робота, - сказав він, погладивши левину голову. Юнак обернувся до дверей і вийшов через них, слідуючи за покликом таблички.

\- А тепер гайда на полювання, - сказав він Зорі.

Він перейшов на неквапний біг; поклик таблички чувся наче дзвін, а Світлорев сяяв в руках, коли він стинав насмерть заскочених зненацька чаклунів. Юнак прискорився, відкинувши всі сторонні думки, коли раптово повернув за ріг і врізався в трійку чорнокнижників; їхнє здивування перетворилось на зневірений біль, коли валірійська сталь окропила стіни червоним. Наступних він зловив зненацька разом із Зорею; лев врізався в людей, перш ніж ті встигли вдатись до своїх проклятих чарів; панічні крики змінювались вереском жаху, котрий застрявав в горлянках, як Джоффрі мовчки просувався вперед, дозволяючи слуху вести себе до наступної жертви. Він неочікувано вривався в їхні покої, підходячи ззаду до чаклунів, що відчайдушно хлебтали з чаш, повних вечірньої тіні**. Проте чорно-синя рідина ненадовго затримувалась в їхніх шлунках; і чаклуни із збентеженням дивились на власні животи, шоковані видовищем, як краплі їхнього благословенного пійла ліниво стікають вниз лезом Світлорева, котре припинало неборак до стін чи шаф.

Юнак метався сходами вверх та вниз, проходячи над порогами із суцільного каменю та обсидіану, повз покручених потвор, та ті ілюзії одразу починали репетувати, коли Зоря ревів та полював за чаклунами в коридорах та ритуальних кімнатах. Після протистояння жахіттям К'Дата та культистам Потойбіччя, після зустрічі із справжньою темрявою, схованою в Асшаї-біля-Тіні, після відкриття страшної правди про те, що більшість смертних називали Червоною Кометою - Джоффрі сприймав чорнокнижників Кварта ледь більшим, аніж приглушене відлуння давно забутого крику; тіні тіней плели сни зі снів, несамовито поглинаючи свої напої та настоянки у безнадійних спробах досягти апофеозу***.

Коли їхні лідери загинули, а ритуальні кола розпались - то переважна більшість чаклунів виявились не більш, ніж жалюгідними ворожбитами.

Юнак увійшов в кабінет, котрий ледь пригадав, та вклав скривавлений меч в піхви. Там він знайшов Сансу із списом, вимащеним червоним, в руках; вона роздивлялась вміст кімнати. - Відволікання спрацювало? - запитав він, закриваючи двері за собою.

\- На відмінно, - відповіла вона, захоплено витріщаючись на покручену форму скляної свічки. Та штука мала надзвичайно гострі грані; деформована брила обсидіану, довжиною як людське передпліччя. і чорна, як ніч.

\- Коли я востаннє був тут, то ця річ випромінювала світло, освітлюючи все навкруги кольорами, як калейдоскоп, - мовив Джоффрі, обачно наблизившись до свічки, що лежала зразу біля пластини з китової кістки. - Мала мороки з ним? - запитав він, зауваживши мертвого чаклуна.

\- Та ні, він був занадто зайнятий дослідженням таблички... і скляної свічки. Вона випромінювала неприродне світло й цього разу, - відповіла вона, обережно беручи артефакт до рук. - Гадаєш, цього вистачить? Ми могли б ще на трішки затриматись тут, пошукати додаткові...

Джоффрі прикусив губу, позираючи на покручену свічку: - Давай не будемо випробовувати долю, може якраз зараз вцілілі маги згуртовують сили, - сказав він натомість.

Санса одразу кивнула, беручи в руку найближчий олійний ліхтар, і жбурнула його на купу книжок та пергаментів, що заповнювали поверхню стола. Вона вже забрала деякі з них собі, поклавши собі в торбину, але решта спалахнула одразу, а Джоффрі зробив те ж саме із килимами; невдовзі полум'я вирувало повсюди, поки вони бігли назовні через нижні рівні.

Вони зупиняться в Іні, як робили це й раніше, щоб набрати припасів та більше хоробрих моряків... а після того, настане пора знову відвідати Асшай.

* * *

_* (від перекл.) Ші-фу (кит. - майстер, вчитель) - ї-тійський термін, котрим називають вчену людину, що присвятила життя дослідженню філософії, магії та окультних наук (куди зараховують всі знання, маловідомі решті населення)._

_** (від перекл.) Вечірня тінь - __"__вино чаклунів__", наркотична рідина, котру маги Кварта використовують для "розширення свідомості" в якості стимулятора для посилення магії._

_*** (від перекл.) Тобто стати богами в буквальному значенні цього терміну. Як мінімум отримавши демо-версію такого стану - а саме безсмертя. Цікаво, що в основній часовій лінії (принаймні в книжковому варіанті) Еурон Грейджой захопив в полон галеру з чаклунами, що пливли з Кварта в Астапор навздогін Дейнеріс (вочевидь для помсти), кількох залишив живими, зробивши їх рабами, і заставив навчити себе деяким окультним практикам, включно з поглинанням вечірньої тіні. І так, Еурон цілком серйозно сприйняв їхнє вчення, особисто збираючись набути божественного статусу.Шкода, що в серіалі цього персонажа зробили банальним піратом._


	68. Розділ 55: Повітря

**Розділ 55: Повітря.  
****  
1**

Листя було широким та міцним на вигляд, глибоко-зеленого кольору із жовтими прожилками. Джоффрі обережно відчув текстуру поверхні, слідуючи пальцем по контуру листка, а згодом по згаданим прожилкам, відчуваючи течію липкого соку всередині.

Величне дерево й саме було живим витвором мистецтва; переплетені гілочки розбігались від центру, так наче все дерево було втіленням замороженого в часі вибуху; плоди та широкі листки увінчували верхівку барвистим вихором зелені та жовтизни.

\- Міцне, проте гнеться; цікаво, чи не це так тягне людей до величних дерев, - промовив голос позаду нього. Джоффрі відвів очі від монструозного фікусу, що домінував над подвір'ям, і обернувся до монаха із задумливим виразом обличчя. Чоловік був вбраний в сліпуче-білий халат і мав чисто виголену голову окрім невеличкої сивої борідки, заплетеної в одне ціле двома стрічками.

Джоффрі повернув погляд до дерева: - Люди захоплюються їхньою міццю, за те, як ті дерева опираються бурям, і цінують за укриття над головою та плоди, що ті родять... Та як на мене, головним є їхнє впевнене призначення... - він затнувся, похмурніючи, та моргнув від проблиску сонця, що сяяло над головою крізь листя, - ...їхня безтурботна _присутність_, тут і зараз, - пробурмотів він.

\- Тож вони є втіленням присутності? Монументами теперішнього часу? - запитав монах.

\- Монументами часу... - замислився Джоффрі, - Але все ж зберігаючи рух, бо завжди знають, де знаходиться сонце, завжди впевнені у своїх діях, якими б повільними ті не були, - сказав він, коли монах пройшов повз нього, придивляючись до плодів, що звисали зверху.

\- Але вони ніколи не досягнуть місця призначення, сонце знаходиться зависоко для їхніх загребущих гілок. Хіба це не спричиняє появу відчуття безнадії?

\- А хіба має? - Джоффрі відповів питанням на питання, - Вони створюють свою власну мету, і живуть, намагаючись досягнути її, аж до самого кінця життя, яким би він не був. Чи може хтось бажати чогось більшого?

\- То суть не в досягненні мети, а в самому шляху до неї?

\- Як одне може існувати без іншого? Чого вартує кінець подорожі без самого шляху? - мовив Джоффрі.

\- Та хіба кінець подорожі обов'язково передбачає існування шляху? Чи саме поняття питання пов'язує разом і шлях, і вирішення? - запитав монах.

\- Змія пожирає свій власний хвіст. Поняття не прямує в одному-єдиному напрямі, але безкінечно обертається між обома, - кивнув Джоффрі за хвильку.

Вони ще трохи постояли посеред тиші, перш ніж разом обернулись один до одного.

\- Шіфу Чень, - мовив Джоффрі, вклоняючись, з'єднавши руки на грудях.

\- Шіфу Джоу-Рі, - наголосив Чень, вклоняючись у відповідь. Вони обмінялись знаючими посмішками, перш ніж Чень простягнув руку до плодів інжиру, що росли найнижче. Він кинув одного з них Джоффрі, котрий зловив фрукт без особливих зусиль. - Прогуляєтесь зі мною? - запитав він, перш ніж відкусили соковитий шматок плоду.

\- Звичайно, щоб молодь могла повернутись до свого навчання, - погодився Джоффрі, озирнувшись назад до дюжини зацікавлених учнів, котрі одразу почали шукати більш цікаві об'єкти для спостереження. Хоча більшість з них й були старші за Джоффрі на добрі п'ять років, та він ніяк не міг переконати сам себе, що їхня допитливість та потяг до знань були чимось іншим, аніж чаруючою недозрілістю. Це навіть навівало ностальгію.

\- Не знаєте спокою протягом останніх днів? - запитав Чень, коли вони крокували подалі від дерева та юрби учнів, рухаючись доріжкою з бруківки, що починалась за межами головного подвір'я.

\- Ага. Вони знову замкнули мою дружину на тиждень... "Щоб вона могла навчатись, не відволікаючись на стороннє". Іноді Палати Півдня переступають межу безглуздої параної, - відповів Джоффрі; швидка гримаса на мить спотворила спокій, котрий він зазвичай відчував в цьому місці.

\- Секрети плоті не менш вагомі, ніж секрети розуму, але війна та інтриги підносять перше значно вище за друге в цьому місті, - мовив Чень; їхня прогулянка привела їх під арку із переплетених дерев, що розділяла сад на дві секції.

Джоффрі кивнув, і одразу мала посмішка з'явилась на губах: - Ви знаєте, чому я тут, - сказав він, гризучи інжир, коли ші-фу всміхнувся.

\- Саме так. Ми готові, - мовив Чень, відчиняючи дерев'яно-паперові двері до невеличкого додзьо, що стояло біля саду. Всередині сиділи в очікуванні ще двійко монахів, із столиком для _пайго_ між ними.

\- Шіфу Джоу-Рі! - вигукнув старший з них, підводячись; засмаглий гіскарець, чий підстаркуватий вигляд не міг приховати проблиски інтелекту в очах.

\- Шіфу Гахарз, - Джоффрі вклонився йому, - Маю надію, що стусани від шіфу Во-Ті не притупили гостроти леза вашого розуму з часу останньої зустрічі? - сказав він.

\- Овх! - відізвався шіфу Во-Ті з підлоги, низько киваючи та сидячи, замість того, щоб встати та привітатись з поклоном, як годиться. Джоффрі приблизно переклав те буквосполучення з лексикону Во-Ті "Вітаю, шіфу Джоу-Рі. Чи не бажаєте отримати по сраці, зігравши партію прямо зараз?".

\- В тому відношенні він був якомога більш невдячним, перевершивши всі сподівання, - відповів шіфу Гахарз, складаючи ноги в лотосі і сідаючи на підлогу біля столу, залишаючи місце для противника в грі. - Можливо ви будете мати таку ласку і змусите шіфу Во-Ті пригадати, що таке справжня гра?

\- Заодно й врятуєте нас від його вихвалянь протягом наступних місяців, - додав Чень, закриваючи двері за собою.

\- Із задоволенням, - сказав Джоффрі, сідаючи навпроти Во-Ті. Товстий круглоголовий монах криво посміхався від припущення. Здоровенні м'язисті долоні висковзнули із складок його халату, і він розставляв фішки із оманливою точністю, навіть не питаючи, який саме колір Джоффрі бажав би обрати.

Тому що, звичайно ж, Во-Ті буде грати чорними, передаючи ініціативу Джоффрі.

\- Сьогодні почуваєтесь впевнено, га? - запитав юнак, перш ніж шіфу Чень сів біля вільного місця при столику; темно-коричневий дерев'яний паркет приглушував його кроки, аж поки він зненацька не опинився біля них.

\- Хех, - буркнув Во-Ті, що можна було б при бажанні перекласти як "Починай вже".

Таким чином гра швидко стартувала. Во-Ті грав так, наче бився насмерть, могутніми та потужними ривками, що переривались на чималі проміжки спокою, даючи Джоффрі ілюзію успіху, аж поки не наставав час і шіфу не спричиняв наступний удар. Джоффрі віддавав перевагу класичній стратегії Фол-Фінга, аніж слідуванню методам його послідовника і найвідомішого учня, генерала Бе-Мінга, тож він маневрував та чинив обхідні ходи, намагаючись оточити чорні фішки постійними рухами та агресивними маніпуляціями.

Коли він вперше прийшов в Храм Аеромансерів, що височів на верхівці чималого пагорба за межами власне Асшаю - Джоффрі шукав тут лише спокій для медитацій. Санса залишалась все довше та довше в ізоляції Палат Півдня, її спосіб життя все більш нагадував тихе буття септи. Моменти, коли вони мали можливість побачитись, були нечисленними та спорадичними... цього вистачало, щоб Джоффрі переконався в її безпеці, але аж ніяк недостатньо, щоб позбавитись від переживань.

Він провів трішки більше за день, медитуючи в тіні величного дерева, коли шіфу Чень підійшов і почав філософський диспут, як з рівним, а після того познайомив юнака з Гахарзом та Во-Ті.

Як лише він не опирався, наголошуючи, що не славиться загальновизнаним титулом, та всі три монахи наполягали, називаючи його шіфу, так само, як і звертались один до одного. Ї-тійською це слово означало когось, хто володів чималою мудрістю і був майстром власного Шляху, і якщо вже вас називали тим титулом - це означало, що вас визнавали як майстра в певній справі, котрий володів глибинним розумінням _чогось_... Джоффрі й досі не міг висловити словами, що ж означало те "щось".

\- Гм, - буркнув Во-Ті. Він виявляв скупу повагу до видовищної гри, але вочевидь був певен в поразці противника. Монах звів одну із своїх пухнастих брів, перш ніж пересунути одну з своїх чорних фішок на клітинку вперед.

\- Це була помилка, - мовив Чень.

\- Ви прирекли нас всіх, шіфу Джоу-Рі, - додав Гахарз.

\- Хех, - сказав Во-Ті. Що Джоффрі переклав як аналог суміші гучної овації та непристойних жестів.

\- Що ж, це неочікувано, - мовив монах, зауваживши брутальний маневр, котрий невдовзі приведе до цілковитої поразки. Якраз в стилі Бе-Мінга... Ну, мабуть так й мало б бути, адже той полководець _врешті_ вбив свого вчителя, як-не-як.

\- Ну вибачайте, - додав Джоффрі, зухвало посміхаючись.

\- Дзедзедзе, - прогудів Во-Ті із широкою посмішкою.

\- Тепер він просто вас дражнить, - сказав Чень.

\- ...До трьох партій? - запитав Джоффрі.

Обидва монахи, Чень та Гахарз, витріщились на нього із стишеним жахом. Виграти одну партію - це ще можливо, але _дві_ підряд? Можливо Во-Ті й справді _заговорить_ після того.

\- Гммм, - відповів огрядний шіфу, перш ніж кивнути.

Джоффрі покрутив шиєю, направо та наліво, розминаючи хребет. Це затягнеться надовго.

Можливо він навіть зможе припинити хвилюватись через Сансу на хвилину чи дві...

**2**

-Ти відволіклась, - мовила Каліннія роздратовано. Перекручений вузол неприємних передчуттів скрутився в животі дівчини, і Санса задихнулась на мить.

\- Хіба це не є контрпродуктивним? - запитала вона, перш ніж Каліннія махнула рукою, і чергова хвиля болю закрутилась в животі, наче власна кров опиралась своїй власниці.

\- Нахабне дитя. Тебе благословили одночасно даром _та_ кров'ю стародавніх часів, і все ж ти щоразу розчаровуєш мене, - сказала вона, і Санса здалось, що вона зауважила найменший натяк на заздрість в голосі своєї наставниці. Фігура останньої виглядала дещо розмитою, із білими пов'язками, що покривали зверху тіло, закутане в чорне; зелена маска із червоними мазками приховувала обличчя.

\- Пробачте мені, матріарх, - сказала учениця, схиливши голову. Звуки дивно чулись поміж сірих базальтових блоків, з котрих були вимуровані стіни цієї невеличкої кімнати; вони одночасно приглушувались та подвоювались відлунням.

\- Поверни свою свідомість до нагального завдання. Ключем до магії є _кров_, і вміння настроїтись на її звучання означає володіння силою. Досягни контролю над власною плоттю, і решта прийде сама, - мовила вона, повторюючи ті самі слова, що кружляли в сансиній свідомості вже майже з рік часу. В кімнаті майже не було світла; самотній ліхтар над дверима позаду неї слугував лише для посилення тіней в цьому місці.

Санса зітхнула, знову хапаючи кинджал. Вона зігнула руки, підняла на рівень голови і затримала дихання. Дівчина додала черговий поріз до десятків інших, що вкривали шкіру; серцебиття прискорилось, як вона концентрувалась на самотній краплині крові, що котилась в напрямі мізинця.

Вона важко вдихнула, коли краплина зупинила свій рух, і всіма чуттями дослідила її форму, розмір, тепло. Вони надавали стільки ж інформації, наскільки й заважали, допомагаючи Сансі усвідомити, що за крапелькою ховається _щось_ інше; невидимий зв'язок безкінечної довжини та колосальних розмірів.

Всередині тієї краплини лежав океан, і то було титанічним завданням - урухомити його.

Санса злегка нахилила голову набік, стиснувши зуби, зіщуливши очі від напруги, бо всеохопливе відчуття намагалось примусити її задихнутись та виблювати, заплакати і закричати і видерти власні очі.

Натомість - вона _потягнула_.

Це відчувалось, наче із стравоходу витягнули рапіру, не товстішу за волосинку, вертикальну струну, що розсікла все тіло від низу до верху; неймовірно натягнуту струну, що змусила її здригнутись, поки дівчина спостерігала за краплиною, як та почала повільно рухатись до місця порізу. Вона ліниво повзла по долоні, покірна силі волі своєї власниці, і нарешті досягла малої ранки.

Санса затримала дихання на секунду, коли та краплинка повернулась в її тіло, почуваючись дивно, як враз вона повернулась назовні із фонтаном чорно-червоної крові.

Дівчина закричала в агонії, миттєво спливаючи кров'ю; двоє вбраних в чорне чоловіків виступили вперед з тіней та міцно її схопили, коли двійко інших хутко замотували руку білою тканиною, тримаючи залізних хватом, поки вона верещала здригаючись. Каліннія торкнулась лоба дівчини одним пальцем, і сансине тіло витягнулось наче дошка, агонія досягла піку, раптово припинившись за мить. Кровотеча миттєво припинилась, але дикий біль й далі дошкуляв Сансі ще протягом невизначеного проміжку часу, коли чоловіки відпустили її; чомусь біль відчувався досить _знайомим_, поступово розчиняючись на межі сприйняття.

\- Посередньо, - проголосила Каліннія, присівши перед своєю ученицею. Зелена маска нерухомо дивилась на неї, і Сансі здалось, що вона побачила проблиск червоних очей під нею.

\- Так багато вагань... скажи, Сансо, чого ти так боїшся? - запитала наставниця.

Та не відповіла нічого, повільно дихаючи і вдивляючись в червоні очі.

Каліннія щось прогуділа, стаючи на ноги, перш ніж рушити до дверей. - Не переймайся, - сказала вона, - Врешті це все зникну... це вагання... так завжди буває.

Вона вийшла з кімнати і міцно закрила двері, полишаючи Сансу на підлозі, де там намагалась зібрати залишки сили волі, щоб підвестись.

_Похвала за провал_, подумала вона, борючись за контроль над власними легенями. Вона якось змогла протерти очі і відійти від шоку, через що й досі нудило, та поповзла до найбільш освітленого кута цієї малої кімнати... де було достатньо світла, щоб побачити власну долоню, коли вона простягнула руку якомога далі від тіла.

Там вона міцно обхопила руками коліна, зіщулившись в клубок, наскільки міцно, як лише могла. Сила волі боролась проти власних очей, котрі почали зволожуватись, і після брутальної внутрішньої битви із самою собою Санса змогла вгамувати прояв сліз до повільних, нетривалих струмочків, котрі дзюбоніли протягом менш ніж хвилини.

Відкритий показ слабкості в цих стінах вб'є її значно швидше, аніж десяток Відмов крові.

_Відмова_... подумала вона. Така дивна назва. Видавалось дещо образливим називати таке _жахіття_ простим словом; так називали явище, коли _тінеплети_ сягали до власної крові за силою, втрачаючи зосередження посеред процесу. Кров вивільняла силу, заховану в живому тілі, і магічна сила зазвичай була пропорційна силі родоводу донора. Наслідки такою витрати могли бути фатальними, якщо ті, хто розбирається в цьому мистецтві, не надавав вчасної допомоги, і невдовзі...

Була причина того, що самотній тінеплет міг бути або слабким в магії - або _мертвим_. Щоб опанувати магію крові в достатній мірі для контролю над нею - доводилось мандрувати шляхом, повністю вкритий згаданою субстанцією.

Вона відкинулась спиною до стіни, розслабивши тіло так, як Джоффрі вчив її, багато років тому; дозволила свідомості ширяти деінде, направивши уявний погляд всередину самої себе. Її чоловік навчав її методу занурення в самосвідомість, в самі глибини душі, для дослідження контурів власної сутності, власної серцевини.

Цим вона зараз й зайнялась*, мандруючи над фрактальними конструкціями зі світла та ліній, дозволяючи собі загубитись посеред видовища і забути про навколишній світ та біль та _кров_. Вона прослідкувала поглядом за списом із пурпурно-золотистого світла, що пронизав всю її сутність, за мостом, що простягався далеко в порожнечу, не перериваючись, досягаючи згустку світла, котрий знаходився дуже далеко і одночасно майже впритул біля неї.

**3**

\- Перестаньте ширяти думками в хмарах, шіфу Джоу-Рі! - сказав шіфу Чень.

Джоффрі буркнув, згинаючи ноги, та знову різко скочив на ноги, лише завдяки силі м'язів ніг та спини.

\- Свідомість панує над тілом, але зневажання тілом робить теж саме із розумом, - зауважив шіфу Гахарз, спершись головою на руку, сидячи збоку від невеликого саду.

\- Наступного разу _я_ буду вчити вас, - буркнув Джоффрі, масажуючи плече, - Я познайомлю вас всіх із чимось, що на моїй батьківщині називають "турнірним мечем", - пообіцяв він.

\- Із нетерпінням будемо очікувати на це, але поки що ваше _хо_ потребує чималого допрацювання, - відповів шіфу Чень, повторюючи рух, розмістивши долоні посередині грудей, перш ніж злегка повернути ступні направо. - _Хо!_ \- вигукнув він, простягнувши одну руку вперед, а іншу виставив назад, майже заховавши її за голову.

\- _Хо!_ \- вигукнув Джоффрі, імітуючи той рух. Коліна були трохи зігнуті, спина покрита потом від перенапруження; все тіло відчувалось наче загартована пружина, що лише очікує на вірний момент.

Шіфу Чень рушив до нього, як раптовий шквал; ледь чутний буркіт відтінював кожну атаку кулаками та ступнями. Джоффрі одразу почав відступ, перенаправляючи серію ударів кулаками та відкритими долонями догори, до власних плечей, захищаючи сонячне сплетіння. Він спробував підсікти ченьові ноги та збити на землю, але шіфу підстрибнув на якраз необхідну висоту, щоб уникнути підсічки, і вгатив відкритою долонею Джоффрі по грудях. Юнак заточився назад, кашляючи, та все ж зміг власною долонею зловити кулак Ченя і вдарити іншою рукою по ліктевому суглобі.

Чень відступив назад, перевіряючи стан руки, поки вони кружляли один навколо одного. Джоффрі не зміг приховати натяк на посмішку, коли вони рухались колами, повільно човгаючи босими ступнями по траві, обертаючись, а шіфу Гахарз тим часом пив чай. Цього разу саме Джоффрі перейшов в наступ; ноги розмились в русі, коли він стрибнув в незвичній суміші рухів хо та водного танцю, різко двічі хвицьнувши ногами. Чень пригнувся під першим замахом, але не зміг ухилитись від другого, буркнувши та заточившись назад. Проте вміший монах одразу опанував себе, продовживши атаку вихором рухів та ухилянь з класичного хо; улюблений стиль Ченя нагадував пориви вітру, швидкий та агресивний, дуже складний для вивчення непідготовленою людиною.

Джоффрі знову опинився на землі.

\- Я не це мав на увазі, коли попросив вас навчити мене аеромантії, - він сухо мовив, перш ніж знову стати на ноги й вклонитись.

\- Пізнання себе і є справжньою магією, контролем над власними тілом та розумом, - знову повторив шіфу Гахарз.

Джоффрі схилив голову, поглянувши на брунатно-шкірого гіскарця: - Я б хотів поглянути на ті книжки, котрі ви цитуєте, лише щоб переконатись, що ви не придумуєте всі ці премудрості на ходу з _власної уяви_, - сказав він.

Гахарз мовчки дивився на нього ще з мить, а потім спохмурнів: - Ваш жарт, - сказав він, - Був огидним.

Джоффрі мовчки чекав.

\- ...Але я позичу вам _"Медитації"_ шіфу Юея та _"Форми Вітру"_ шіфу Малайоса, - додав монах із вдаваним зітханням.

Джоффрі посміхнувся до нього, сідаючи поруч, та взяв чашу з чаєм, коли шіфу Чень сів з іншого боку. Навіть не зважаючи на те, що Джоффрі ніколи по-справжньому не вивчав мистецтво бою без зброї в руках... виявилось, що окремі речі були досить універсальними. Після серії партій в _пайго_ \- мудреці полюбляли практикуватись в поєдинках, відточуючи свої улюблені стилі, для зміцнення тіла та відпочинку розуму після партій.

\- Хоча ваше розуміння _хо_ є дуже поверхневим, та ваш контроль над тілом насправді вражає, - мовив Чень через хвильку, - Де ви навчились так рухатись? - запитав він.

\- Від чималої кількості різних вчителів зі всього світу, і завдяки тривалій практиці протягом років, - відповів юнак.

Шіфу Во-Ті буркнув щось, що можна було б розшифрувати як недовіру. Він сидів позаду них під широким, почорнілим стовбуром дерева, заплющивши очі, та його кущисті брови злегка ворухнулись. Легенди розповідали про прихід отруйних людей з Ультоса**, що пробились з боєм до Храму Аеромансерів, видихаючи отруйні випари та несучи смерть. Тоді шіфу Гьо-Гі зупинив їх під фікусом, подібним на цього, що ріс зараз, зустрівши загарбників не насильством, але _мудрістю_. Протягом цілого дня та цілої ночі він проповідував проклятим людям з Ультоса, поки вони не досягнули просвітлення; їхнє божевілля сконденсувалось навколо величного дерева і опалило його до чорноти. Тоді шіфу Гьо-Гі спричинив один-єдиний удар по дереву відкритою долонею із загнутим середнім пальцем, нанісши смертельний удар стилю _Фхе_...

Дерево негайно звалилось додолу, тріснувши навпіл; мудрець забрав один уламок з собою. Розповідали, що він жбурнув його в глибини Розлюченого моря на далекому сході континенту, передавши ту навіжену лють самим водам.

Займатись роздумами під почорнілим пнем традиційно вважалось аналогом медитації щодо природи розуму та божевілля... Чи варто казати, що Джоффрі частенько навідувався в те місце, проводячи довгі години в медитації над тим, що вже давно призвичаївся називати Червоним; тим божевільно-хтивим потягом до різні, котрий видавався невід'ємною частиною його душі.

Він моргнув, відганяючи ті нав'язливі думки, і усвідомив, що Во-Ті продовжує скептично розглядати хлопця напівпримруженими очима. Врешті-решт монах дійшов певної думки, злегка кивнувши, що - для нього самого - було солідним компліментом джоффриними майбутнім можливостям.

\- Гадаю, що ви праві, - погодився шіфу Гахарз, переводячи погляд від Во-Ті до Джоффрі, - В основному ви вже володієте основним: _сприйняттям_ воїна... Можу припустити. Джоу-Рі, що вам бракує лише знань самих _прийомів_, і коли ви їх вивчите, то врешті зможете перемогти шіфу Ченя без особливих проблем.

\- Ви мені лестите, - відповів юнак, злегка киваючи.

Во-Ті різко буркнув.

\- ... Сумніваюсь, що зрозумів, про що ви, - признався Джоффрі.

\- Він вважає, що вам не личить фальшива скромність, - відповів шіфу Гахарз, - _Ніхто_ в вашому віці не може так рухатись, - додав він, незвично дивлячись на юнака.

\- Я...

\- Немає потреби в поясненні, - відповів монах, махнувши рукою, - У вас була довга пригода ще до прибуття в цей монастир... Маю надію, що знання, отримані тут, стануть вам у пригоді, коли ви повернетесь додому, - сказав він, переводячи погляд на обрій.

Вони провели чимало часу в мовчазній тиші, і Джоффрі донесхочу поласував сильним присмаком жасмину, повільно сьорбаючи чай та дивлячись на горизонт та вгору, роздивляючись Червону Комету в вишині та її довгий хвіст, що простягувався крізь порожнечу між зірками, маючи на меті лише знищення всього.

Мудреці навчали його своїм там різним стилям. Шіфу Гахарз віддавав перевагу _Їйї_, стилю, що можна було описати як суміш голкоподібний уколів, котрі наче перетворювали пальці монаха на кинджали, де кожен окремий рух наче відбувався без зв'язку з рештою; спокійністю порухів, котрі постійно збивали Джоффрі з пантелику. Ходили чутки, що матріархи Асшаю побоювались цієї техніки, адже ті удари могли навіть перервати плетіння чар, сповільнюючи та припиняючи потік крові в судинах.

Мудрець Во-Ті віддавав перевагу _Кхаї_, стилю, з котрим Джоффрі вже був побіжно знайомий. Він складався із важких ударів та силових рухів, що мали на меті прискорити кровообіг і убезпечити стійку на місці. Придуманий майже як повна протилежність до _Їйї_ багато сторіч тому, він передбачав вжиток обладунку... Нефритові Писарі в Легіоні Світанку спеціалізувались саме в цьому стилі, адже його _рухи_ цінувались за сприяння налаштування тіла до чародійства та плетіння тіней. Джоффрі вивчив основи стилю багато, багато років тому під керівництвом його друга та підлеглого, капітана Джоса.

Та бойові стилі були більшим, аніж простими техніками беззбройного бою. Їх розглядали вкупі із історією та Шляхами мислення. Філософією самого себе та зовнішнього світу. Обговорення світогляду та повчань мудреців було улюбленим способом проведення часу для Джоффрі протягом останнього року, так як сансине перебування в Палатах Півдня з часом ставало все більш тривалим та безперервним.

Він зауважив, що монахи знову поринули в медитацію, і юнак вирішив приєднатись до них. Він зазирнув глибоко всередину самого себе, тепер вже не потребуючи слабкого потягу таблички для такої дії. Він спускався вниз знайомим шляхом, потопаючи в глибинах, поки не прибув до самого ядра власної душі та самосвідомості, в місце, пересічене невидимими пурпуровими струнами.

Він дозволив собі загубитись в позачасовому просторі, аж враз слабкий укол болю не налякав його.

Біль прийшов не з середини, але ззовні. Джоффрі із здивуванням відчув... _щось інше_, принадливий погляд здалеку і одночасно зблизька. Юнак виявив, що посміхається, навіть не знаючи чому саме, так наче тіло саме дізналось відповідь швидше за свідомість.

_Санса?_ Запитав він.

Відповіді не було, але те приємне тепло було безпомильним. Всією сутністю пронісся трепет, як від відчув присутність дружини на віддалі, а розум гасав між припущенням, намагаючись розгадати загадку.

_Світлорев... з'єднувальний модуль..._ думав він повільно, фокусуючи увагу на пурпурово-золотистому мості, що пронизував душу. Він якось міг відчувати її здивування, усвідомлення того, що він також дивиться на неї у відповідь.

Думок не було, лише блукаючі емоції та натяки на відчуття, що пролітали золотим мостом... миттєві враження від значень, що одразу зникали в порожнечі, але Джоффрі все ж встигав розпізнати їхню сутність.

_Як захопливо_, подумав він, роздивляючись той міст. Іноді було так легко забути, що вони двоє не були справжніми _людьми_, чи точніше були _не лише людьми_. Їхнє перебування в Асшаї вочевидь буде довгим, але й навіть тоді врешті настане час... час, коли їм доведеться втілити своє призначення, або загинути, щоб уникнути поразки.

Час для знищення.

...Він завжди приходив.

* * *

_* (від перекл.) Це нагадує реальні практики буддійських та індуїстських монахів - перехід в стан "самадхі", "споглядання власного пупка" чи "викликання тульпи" - варіації медитації, що дозволяють людині переходити в транс, фактично методом самогіпнозу, і "бачити" уявні речі, сприймаючи їх як реальність. Це явище окремі сучасні вчені сприймають як добровільно навіяне тимчасове божевілля. Якщо врахувати, що опис Ї-Ті майже на 100% списано з реального сходу - то й не дивно побачити таке в світі Гри Престолів._

_** (від перекл.) Ультос - четвертий континент в світі Гри Престолів, знаходиться південніше Ессоса та східніше Соторіоса (хоча можливо це насправді східний субконтинент Соторіоса, точно невідомо). Відділений від Асшаю Шафрановою протокою. Ці землі майже не досліджені і у Вестеросі мало хто взагалі знає щось більше за сам факт існування цієї землі. Єдине, що відомо на сході Ессосу про цей шмат землі - це те, що він покритий густими джунглями._


	69. Розділ 56: Відлуння

**Розділ 56: **

**Відлуння.****  
**

**1**

Гавань Асшаю була самоврядним районом, де правили купці, що постійно торгували з містом. Тут діяли власні закони, своя власна міська варта, була навіть правляча Рада представників від десяти найбільш впливових торгових гільдій. То була гримуча суміш гіскарських експедицій та квартійських крамарів; порт, де ї-тійські торгові джонки та величні караки з Порт Морака вільно співіснували; справжнє місто-в-місті із сотнею мов, перемішаних в те, що було відомо по світу як торгова говірка.

Санса зауважила дещо цікаве, коли вперше відвідала цей автономний район. Моряки та вартові ніколи не переходили через Сірий шлях, дорогу, що відділяла гавань від власне міста. Крамарі продавали свої товари біля складів Ради, що розміщувались в кількох метрах від дороги; то було одне з небагатьох місць, де мешканці Асшаю - тіневі люди - мали право торгувати. Навіть злодії зазвичай розвертались та здавались на милість суворих портових вартових, адже перспектива примусової праці в якості галерного раба видавалась привабливішою, аніж те, що з ними б трапилось, якби їх спіймали на протилежному боці шляху...

Згідно стародавньої традиції матріархи міста дозволяли торговцям гавані виконувати свою працю так, як ті вважають за краще. Присутність купців сприяла постачанню всіляких цінностей, але будь-хто, котрий зламає прадавню традицію і створюватиме проблеми по цей бік Сірого шляху... той поплатиться.

_Оце й є причиною, чому в цьому місті майже немає злочинності_, подумала Санса, киваючи до Каліннії.

\- Підведіть його вперед, - наказала матріарх.

Двійко вбраних в чорне вартових притягнули за руки ледь при-томного чолов'ягу, ставлячи його навколішки перед Сансою. Чорним базальтовим залам Палат Півдня бракувало орнаментів та гобеленів; лише абстрактні візерунки виднілись на віддалі, там де кам'яні стіни простягались у височінь.

\- Прошу вас... я лише хотів... продати... - повільно белькотів той чоловік ї-тійською, неначе самотужки поглинутий рукотворним трансом; страх та паніка полишили його напівпритомним в важку годину. Його погляд потрохи піднімався вище, коли вартові відійшли назад; очі небораки зустрілись із холодними сансиними очима. - Будь ласка... лише хотів продати дещицю, заробити копійчину... - сказав він голосніше; зіниці бігали по бокам, коли він моргав посеред напівтіні. Сансі здалось, що це спрацював якийсь первісний інстинкт, первісний страх, котрий лише зараз прошепотів свій невідворотній вердикт, бо чоловіка почало трусити.

\- За злочини, вчинені перед Тінню, я прирікаю тебе, - проголосила Санса, піднявши руку.

Він закрутив головою, вперше по справжньому _оглянувши_ це місце, так наче останній фрагмент мозаїки став на місце. Неборак мав дізнатись на практиці, чому про тих, хто вчиняв злочин перед Тінню Асшаю, більше ніхто ніколи не чув.

\- Ні, НІ! - закричав купець, вже рухаючись, щоб стати на ноги, але Санса зробила крок вперед і поклала розчепірену долоню йому на груди, прямо біля серця.

\- Через дар крові я прирікаю тебе, - сказала вона, і чолов'яга вирячився їх прямо в очі з жахом. Санса відповіла поглядом, і чоловік _закричав_, паралізований на місці; він злегка тремтів, незважаючи на неймовірний біль, що зараз поширювався всім тілом.

Санса стиснула зуби, відчуваючи натяжіння струни, і _наказала_ крові всередині чоловіка _перейти_ до неї. Вона вже відчувала її, що вирувала та булькотіла під її покликом; але на якийсь міліметр від _неї_. Каліннія могла б подолати той бар'єр за секунду, але власна недосвідченість дівчини робила все важчим, і коли крик приреченого перейшов на вереск, Санса закусила губу і _ПОТЯГНУЛА_ зі всією _силою волі_.

Крик одразу затих, наче чоловіку перейняло дихання, і він спостерігав, як його власна кров витікала з-під серця крізь прорвану шкіру, скупчуючись навколо сансиної долоні. Та безсловесна агонія була навіть гіршою за попередній лемент, той збентежений погляд людини, що споглядала дивне видовище, як її власна кров повільно всотується сансиною шкірою.

Він дивився на неї напівзакоченими очима в нерозумінні, поки вона висмоктувала життя.

Воно смакувало як легке літнє вино, поміж букетом присмаків відчувалась дрібка сили, і навіть цього вистачало, щоб Сансу охопив цілковитий екстаз; солодка отрута потрапляла в її кровообіг, підживлюючи одночасно і тіло, і свідомість.

Мовчазна агонія не припинилась за одну мить. Це більше нагадувало поступове сповзання в забуття, його очі повільно заплющувались, коли Санса забрала ніжно-рожеву долоню, і він розхитувався, наче листок на вітрі. Чоловік звалився на спину, злегка поморщений, а кров поступово розтікалась навколо тіла, збираючись в калюжі між базальтовими плитами ритуальної зали. Інші шість фігур в масках спостерігали на віддалі, стоячи нерухомо, наче статуї.

\- Ну і як ти почуваєшся? - запитала Каліннія.

Санса відступила на крок назад, ставши трішки позаду матріарха, перш ніж злегка нахилити шию, та зітхнула: - Я почуваюсь... _бадьорішою_, - сказала вона.

Матріарх щось пробурмотіла, і Санса змогла відчути легкий натяк на посмішку в її голосі, коли маска наставниці нахилилась вперед: - Ти поглинула більш, ніж половину всього, - мовила та із найменшим натяком на схвалення, спостерігаючи кривавий слід за тілом, котре вже потягнули геть чорні вартові.

\- В мене був вправний вчитель, - відповіла Санса, трішки схиливши голову. Каліннія віддавала перевагу прямим та простим компліментам.

Вона мугикнула із згодою, перш ніж зробити жест решті глядачів: - Покиньте нас, - наказала вона.

Шість силуетів - всі із зеленими масками - вклонились перед відходом, змішавшись із довгими тінями в залі, аж поки Санса не загубила їх поглядом.

\- Сім років, - промовила наставниця, продовжуючи споглядати той червоний слід, - Пройшло майже сім років з того часу, як ти переступила поріг цього дому, і все ж твій контроль над кров'ю вже наближається до належного рівня компетенції, - сказала вона, - Розкажи-но, Сансо, який ти маєш секрет щодо такого швидкого прогресу?

\- Навчання та самовідданість, - прозвучало у відповідь.

\- Так, ти майже ні на що не _відволікаєшся_ за межами навчання... окрім тих зустрічей з твоїм хлопчиськом час від часу...

Прихована погроза була очевидною, але Санса стрималась від озвучення відповіді.

\- Латентна потуга в твоїй крові, можливо? Бути одночасно і викликачем, і ємністю... це комбінація, що випадає лиш декілька разів на сторіччя... але ні, маю підозру, що тут є щось інше.

Санса завмерла на місці, приховавши зблідлі долоні за спиною.

\- Скажи мені, люба, чи ти зустрічала когось іншого перед тим, як прийшла до мене? - запитала наставниця, обернувшись; її зелено-червона посічена маска поступово виринала з тіней, як та наближалась до дівчини.

\- Ні, матріарх, - відповіла вона.

Каліннія наче роздивлялась її із втіхою протягом якоїсь хвильки, а потім сама обернулась назад, дивлячись на залу: - Не переймайся, люба, _всі_ в цьому проклятому місті живуть посеред своєї брехні та секретів, - мовила вона, роздивляючись криваві сліди на підлозі, - Всі, від найменших з тих торгашів-грабіжників... до навіть найпроникливіших викликачів, - додала вона, знову обертаючись до Санси.

Дівчина не відповіла, злегка порухавши зап'ястком та розкривши долоню. Вона відчула вагу змієподібного кинджала в рукаві, лише один легкий рух відділяв зброю від вільного випадіння в руку.

Проте наступні слова заскочили Сансу зненацька: - Ти готова. Або майже готова, достатньо, щоб не було суттєвої різниці. Я скликаю _Полуденну Тінь_ в наступному місяці.

Сансині долоні стиснулись в кулаки, серцебиття шалено прискорилось, перш ніж вона змогла облизати раптово пересохлі губи: - Це ще не зарано, матріарх? Є ще чимало вищих містерій, котрі я досі не розумію, - сказала вона.

\- Вони всі побудовані на одній основі, - відповіла та впевнено, - Після того, як ти опанувала _базові_ основи, решта прийде з часом... часом для _експериментів_, - додала наставниця, крокуючи навколо послушниці, - І ти опанувала основи досить вражаюче. Є щось в тому смаку, чи не так? - прошепотіла вона.

Кроки Каліннії плавно та спокійно прискорились, відгонячи якимось приглушеним лихом, коли та продовжувала крокувати по колу навколо учениці: - Так мало людей _доходять_ до цього. Навіть серед найбільш вмілих викликачів кров вважається лише _інструментом_ для отримання сили, або навіть гірше: _токсичною отрутою_, - додала вона із раптовим обуренням, - Так наче це звичне джерело екстазу, що лежить в межах досяжності... - вона затнулась, перш ніж нахилитись до сансиного вуха, і шепіт став майже нечутним.

\- Але ми, ти і я, ми ж знаємо _краще_, чи не так? - запитала вона.

Санса заточилась, механічно ковтаючи слину, а долоні затремтіли. - Так, - нарешті прошепотіла дівчина у відповідь.

\- Інші викликачі могли б загубитись в цілих днях ступору, щедро випиваючи весь мій кривавий гарем досуху задля отруєної насолоди... і все ж вони б _не зрозуміли_, - мовила Каліннія, так наче щойно розголосила величний секрет, - Скажи мені, Сансо, поза благословенням та _підбадьоренням_ від свіжої крові, що ще ти _відчула_? - запитала наставниця.

Санса виявила, як її рот відкривається майже проти волі, не знаючи, що вона зараз скаже, аж поки слова не видерлись з гортані: - Це було щось... поза _межами_... з того _боку_... - сказала вона. Дівчина не мала на увазі географію чи час, і Каліннії це було відомо.

\- Не екстазу ти та я _жадаємо_, о ні, - промуркотіла Каліннія, - А шепотіння _апофеозу_.

Вона раптово зареготала, одразу трішки стишивши сміх, та відійшла вбік від Санси: - Ні, ти _зрозумієш_. Решта прийде з часом, сама по собі.

Сансу неначе заціпило, аж поки Каліннія не пішла геть, і лише тоді вона відчула, що може знову дихати. Лише тоді, коли наставниця почала рух до виходу з зали, тоді Санса зауважила, що її капці вкриті засохлою кров'ю.

Дівчина опустила погляд і усвідомила, що на підлозі не залишилось жодної краплинки крові.

**2**

Палати Півдня виглядали так, наче їх висікли із самої серцевини гори. Асшай, як місто, звичайно ж сам розтягнувся біля підніжжя гір Тіневого краю, але Палати Півдня були розташовані майже на межі міста, виростаючи із найближчого пагорба. Необроблений базальт та граніт було переплавлено в структуру, що виростала зі скель наче жива; вигадливо витесані колони та абстрактне різьблення покривали зовнішні стіни, і сонячні промені ледь проникали за поріг палацу.

Санса швидко крокувала подалі від тіней, виструнчивши спину, коли проходила повз двох чорних вартових біля входу. Вона не звернула на них уваги, адже вояки були не більш, як фізичними ємностями для волі матріарха з точки зору асшайців. Одурманені солдати-раби були потомками рабів з гарему Палат, з числа тих, чия кров була визнана недостатньо корисною.

Вона пішла вниз поруйнованими провулками біля безлюдних вулиць, що оточували Палати, впевнено орієнтуючись поміж ними, та враз різко обернулась та пригнулась, вже тримаючи напоготові вузький кинджал, щоб різанути себе по зап'ястку.

Вбрана в чорне фігура зістрибнула з другого поверху обшарпаного будинку по праву руку від неї, майже беззвучно приземлившись навприсядки. Він підвівся як пантера, ліниво повільним рухом, котрий, проте, виказував приховану спритність.

\- Джоффрі. Я думала. що ми мали б зустрітись в Храмі, - почала вона, повільно опускаючи кинджал.

Юнак відкинув назад каптура, крокуючи до неї, і продемонстрував звичну криву посмішку: - Ти ж мене знаєш, я нетерплячий.

\- Тоді тобі варто _навчитись_ _чекати_, - відрізала вона, розвертаючись, та рушила.

\- Що? Сансо? - вигукнув Джоффрі, але вона вже йшла геть.

\- Сансо! - він вигукнув знову, - Сансо! - сказав він, хапаючи її за руку. Вона крутанулась, цілячись лезом в горло, але він захопив її в захват, загнувши збройну руку догори.

\- Що це в біса на тебе...

Санса сахнулась іншою рукою до кинджала, але Джоффрі зловив другу руку, крутанувши її півколом, в результаті притиснувши її до стіни своїм тілом.

Його збентеження повільно змінилось на розуміння, поки він дивився дружині прямо в очі, а вона намагалась відвести погляд: - Вони знову змусили тебе це зробити, чи не так? - запитав він повільно, - Ти завжди сама не своя одразу після страти...

Санса й далі намагалась уникнути його погляду, втупивши очі вниз на землю, та перестала пручатись. - Але так, як зараз, ще не було... Сансо. Сансо, подивись на мене, - сказав він, трохи нахиливши голову, примушуючи її очі пересіктись з його власними. - Тобі не потрібно прикидатись сильною переді мною. Вона вже не спостерігають за тобою зараз.

Її погляд паче прорізався прямо крізь нього, і Джоффрі глибоко вдихнув: - Ми можемо бути сильними один для одної по черзі, Сансо. Можемо бути сильними по черзі, - нагадав він, і кинджал висковзнув з її пальців, дзенькнувши об бруківку, коли вона заплющила очі.

Дівчина поклала голову йому на груди, вивільнила руки із захвату і міцно обійняла. Джоффрі промовчав, обійнявши її у відповідь; повільні, спорадичні дівочі сльози накрапали, розставляючи знаки пунктуації в самотньому, приглушеному риданні, що насмілилось прорватись назовні саме в цей момент.

**3**

Невеличка хатинка була однією з багатьох, що складали собою другу "терасу" величної споруди, відомої під назвою Храму Аеромансерів, збудованої із трьох окремих терас, витесаних із самої скелі; всі три секції слугували різним цілям. Друга з них функціонувала як зборище маленьких дерев'яно-паперових будиночків, збудованих для послушників та аколітів, котрі прислуговували потребам справжніх шіфу в самому Храмі, а ті в свою чергу мешкали на третьому рівні. Власне хатинки були простими халупами, збудованими із деревини та прошитого нитками паперу, містили всередині скриню та невеличку шафу. Кожна мала всередині також мініатюрну кухню, вогнище, малий столик і ліжник.

...Шіфу наполягали, щоб він поселився на третій терасі, але юнак відмовився.

Незважаючи на те, що Джоффрі раніше жив в розкішних маєтках торговців та замках, гідних правителя континенту, він виявив, що ця маленька халупа - котру він називав своєю домівкою протягом останніх семи років - надавала якесь майже інтимне, глибоке відчуття, коли він сюди заселився. Можливо це було так через цілковиту відсутність слуг, або через те, що весь інтер'єр будиночку складав одне суцільне приміщення, що гарантувало пряму лінію обзору по всій будівлі... хай там як, це місце слугувало тихою гаванню після інтриг міста та постійних тренувань з шіфу.

Він зітхнув, соваючись на ліжнику, порухавшись ближче до Санси, і притиснувся до її спини, поклавши на неї руку і ніжно торкнувшись. Ліжник перебував на рівні підлоги, але його малий розмір іноді здавався й перевагою. Санса вхопилась за його руку, як за подушку, підклавши під голову.

\- Ти переміг пана Во-Ті цього тижня? - запитала вона.

\- Майже.

\- Мабуть це було важко, шукати виграшу після всіх тих років.

Джоффрі щось прогудів; його свідомість ширяла посеред стрекотіння цвіркунів, що казились надворі. Хоча в Асшаї не було жодних тварин чи рослин, окрім лише примар-трави та спорадичним відвідин міста з боку Леді, та Храм Аеромансерів неначе переповнювався життям.

\- Не зовсім. Там, в Фортеці Світанку, було чимало людей, котрі легко могли надерти мені дупу в _пайго_. По-перше капітан Сабу...

\- Ти розповідав, що Сабу то спокійна людина, котра темпераментом нагадує скелю. Шіфу Во-Ті виглядає аж занадто подібно до того опису, - зауважила Санса.

\- Можливо це тому, що обидва візуально нагадують кам'яні брили, - промовив він.

\- А може тобі просто бракує терпіння, - зауважила дружина, злегка повернувши його руку.

\- І це теж, - він захихотів.

Дзижчання, спричинене величезними цвіркунами надворі, було єдиним звуком окрім їхнього спокійного дихання, поки Санса не заворушилась. Голова Леді виринула зі справжнього пагорба сірувато-білого хутра, що звив собі кубло в кутку хатинки, і повільно моргнула до них. Вона виросла до монструозних розмірів протягом останніх кількох років, стала такою великою, що вже ледь протискалась через двері халупи.

_Отже це щось серйозне_, подумав юнак, подумки готуючись.

\- Каліннія скликає _Полуденну Тінь_. Інші Палати зустрінуть нас в Стігаї, коли настане час. Протягом наступного місяця я стану членом Палат Півдня... або загину, - сказала вона.

Джоффрині обійми ще зміцнішали: - Я вважав, що це займе зо два десятиріччя, щоб досягнути належного рівня, - мовив він.

\- Ну, _вона_ переконана...

\- А ти?

Цвіркуни відповіли за неї, і Джоффрі повільно моргнув.

\- А _ти_, Сансо? - він запитав знову.

\- Так.

\- Але... це ж _добре_, так? - запитав він збентежено.

\- Так, Джоффрі... я готова, - відповіла дівчина, втопивши нігті в його руці, і натиснула, - Тут інше. Я... _я це обожнюю_, - призналась вона із жахом.

Джоффрі поцілував її в неприкрите плече: - Я не засуджую тебе, - сказав він тихо.

\- _Кров_... ні, _те_, що _міститься_ в крові... Джоффе... - прошепотіла вона, закриваючи його долонею собі на рот в мовчазному трепеті, - Воно відчувається... відчувається подібним на _Пурпур_.

Джоффрі нічого не сказав, але його дихання завмерло, і юнак відчув появу гусячої шкіри по всій спині, застигнувши на місці, наче мармурова статуя, поки Санса дихала крізь його пальці.

\- Але це... це схоже дещо _по-іншому_... наче як інша сторона Пур-пуру. Там немає болю, лише той всеохопливий простір та _чиста потуга_, котра блимає так швидко, занадто швидко, щоб щось зрозуміти...

\- Ми ж знаємо, що магія крові спричиняє потяг та ейфорію в тих, хто до неї вдається, але...

\- Ні, Джоффе, це _інше_. Так, кров може відчуватись наче літнійське вино чи найкоштовніше арборське золоте, в залежності від потенціалу донора, і чимало тінеплетів насолоджуються цим відчуттям... але це тягнеться _глибше_. Я ніколи б не змогла це зрозуміти, якби не бачила повну картину щоразу, як ми помирали. Не думаю, що більшість магів та маєгі взагалі усвідомлює саму... _іншість_ того, чим користуються. Це, це...

\- Неможливо порівняти.

\- Так. Так і є, - сказала вона, повільно опустивши джоффрину долоню і механічно масажуючи її. - І щоразу, як я заклинаю кров, то бажаю ще більше. Сили, щоб знищити ворогів. Сили, щоб прожити наше життя так, як ми цього бажаємо. Сили, щоб _відкочувати час назад_...

\- ...Це все взаємопов'язане, сни всередині снів, - промовив Джоффрі, притискаючи її ближче.

\- Ми живемо та помираємо, знову та знову, ми вдивляємось в найглибшу безодню...

\- Щоразу все ближче до усвідомлення всього цього... - Джоффрі закінчив речення.

\- Чим я стану в кінці цього шляху? Джоффе, у що ми перетворимось? - запитала вона, просковзуючи глибше під ковдру і подалі від Джоффрі.

\- Капітанами нашої власної долі, - відповів він без жодних слідів сумніву.

\- Любий, зараз не час ділитись своєю моряцькою мудрістю, - відізвалась вона напівщиро.

Він відповів, забравши руку, і почав масажувати їй спину, повільно розминаючи вузли напружених м'язів, що простягувались зверху до низу. - Пурпур... він стирає межу між реальним та уявним. Між навколишнім світом та світом внутрішнім, - сказав він, і Санса зітхнула, коли його мозолисті руки перемістились нижче. - Але... що є тією межею, для початку? - запитала вона.

Йому знадобилось чимало часу, щоб зібратись з думками, надавши словесної обгортки заплутаним внутрішнім відчуттям.

Він повільно зупинив масаж, малюючи великими пальцями кола по сансиній шкірі. - Я починаю думати, що відмінність є несуттєвою. Все це переплетено, все є одним і тим же, - сказав він, нахмурившись, - Я вважав, що це властивість самого Пурпуру, але насправді це константа всесвіту.

Санса зітхнула, дивлячись на дерев'яно-паперову стіну і тіні, котрих відкидало місячне сяйво: - Ти розповідав про... щось _таке_... що пронизує _все буття_...

\- Ага... Або краще сказати, що все буття є частиною _чогось_... - мовив Джоффрі, - Частиною Пісні...

\- Мені страшно, Джоффрі, - раптово призналась вона, - Я боюсь того, що трапиться, коли ми відкинемо завісу. Я боюсь побачити, що знаходиться далі.

Джоффрі відчув, як сансине серцебиття прискорилось, страх та трепет вирували в її душі, коли вона призналась в цій слабкості. - Ми побачимо це разом, - прошепотів юнак їй на вушко, - Один біля одної, ми поглянемо за ту завісу. Ми станемо капітанами. Володарями власної долі, - сказав він рвучко, наче заведений внутрішнім полум'ям, що підживлювалось незламною впевненістю.

\- Ми переріжемо нитки, що роблять з нам маріонеток, - відповіла вона, - Ми переріжемо ті нитки, разом, - вона прошепотіла останнє слово майже беззвучно, обернувшись в його обіймах, зупинивши обличчя на віддалі подиху від його; глибокі блакитні очі пересіклись із зеленими. Джоффрі люто її поцілував, і Санса міцно обійняла його, вилазячи зверху, поглиблюючи поцілунок. Її довге волосся впало наче завісою навколо його голови; юнак відчував пальцями довгі шрами, що покривали її шкіру, коли дівчина відкинулась назад в насолоді. То були дарунки тренувань, відмітини довгого шляху до істини; біль та знання крокували тим шляхом обіруч. Скреготіння цвіркунів приглушувало їхні стогони, поки місяць перетинав нічне небо, і Червона Комета заливала світ чужосвітовим сяйвом.

**4**

\- Я чув, що ви невдовзі покинете нас, - почав шіфу Гахарз, коли Джоффрі підійшов до великого почорнілого пня.

Знавець Другого Шляху сидів на зеленій траві біля дерева, в такому ж чистому халаті, як завжди.

Джоффрі сам сів на пень, складаючи коліна в позі напів-лотоса. Решта саду виглядала безлюдною, пізня година вочевидь вигнала більшість учнів до другої тераси. - Так. Моя дружина має пройти випробування під тінями розореного Стігаю протягом цього місяця.

\- Отже її тренування добігає кінця. Скажіть, шіфу Джоу-Рі, якою була ціна, котру Палати Півдня вимагали від вас за таке навчання?

\- Реліквія з часів стародавньої Валірії... і двадцять років служби, - відповів юнак.

\- Вони не відпустять її передчасно, я маю надію, що ви це усвідомлюєте, - сказав Гахарз із смутком в голосі, - Всі Палати зберігають чималі запаси крові, поступово витягнутої із кожної учасниці ковену. Перервати домовленість із своїми Палатами - це доля гірша за смерть, і не важливо, наскільки далеко ви втечете.

\- Буду мати це на увазі, - відповів Джоффрі, киваючи монаху. - Хочу подякувати вам. Я вже розмовляв з шіфу Во-Ті та Ченем... Те, як ви сплавляєте в одне ціле медитацію та бойові мистецтва, насправді є дивовижним вмінням, вартим захоплення... Я хочу... подякувати вам за навчання.

\- Хто навчає, той також вчиться. - відповів Гахарз, перш ніж мала посмішка промайнула його губами, - Іноді досить болюче, ті ваші "турнірні мечі" були важкими для опанування.

Джоффрі буркнув, посміхаючись до старого монаха: - Побачити те, як шіфу Во-Ті намагається опанувати дворучний меч - це був дарунок, котрим я завжди буду насолоджуватись, - сказав він.

Вони провели декілька секунд посеред тиші. поки Джоффрі клацав пальцями по стегну.

\- І все ж це не єдина причина, чому ви прийшли сюди сьогодні, - визначив старий гіскарець.

\- Ні, шановний шіфу.

Гахарз захихотів, досі тримаючи очі заплющеними, а його живіт дрібно затрясся: - Сила для приборкання демона цілком полягає в ваших власних руках. Ви не потребуєте моїх порад, щоб здійснити це.

\- Але це допомагає, шіфу. Допомагає мені _зрозуміти_, - відповів юнак.

\- ... Гаразд, тоді ви знаєте, що треба робити, - сказав старий монах. Джоффрі заплющив очі, дозволяючи стороннім шумам затихнути на тлі, точніше зробивши їх частиною своєї роззосередженої тривоги. Свідомість була очищена, наче один з листків фікуса, що колихався на вітрі.

\- Чи пам'ятаєте це? - запитав Гахарз.

\- Так, - відповів юнак, відчуваючи глибинну спрагу всередині, обіцянку всепоглинальної радості, таку близьку.

\- Як воно відчувається? - запитав голос на віддалі.

Джоффрі на хвильку порухався, пригадуючи дике задоволення, коли він шматував Ейгона Таргарієна.

\- _Приємно_, - сказав він. Насправді це відчувалось більшим аніж просто приємно. Сила. Радість. Екстаз.

\- Спробуйте слідувати вздовж того відчуття, прослідкувати за ним в своєму тілі.

Джоффрі так і зробив, повільно дихаючи, пригадуючи як така _приємна кров_ текла по його тілу. Варварська радість від різні над ворогами, від підкорення їх своїй волі.

\- В моїх грудях, - сказав він, ледь важче дихаючи.

\- Як воно виглядає? Опишіть його виміри, - продовжив голос.

\- Це... воно _червоне_... _перекручене_... як закутий в ланцюги _звір_...

\- Чого воно бажає?

\- _Вирватись назовні_, - рвучко відповів юнак, його дихання стало переривчастим. - Калічити. _Вбивати. Воно це так обожнює,_ \- він захрипів, намагаючись висловити словами щось глибоко заховане. Прокляття, котре було з ним ще до зустрічі з Пурпуром, хоча в ті часи він ще на називав його таким словом.

\- Як його звуть?

\- Червоне, - миттєво відповів Джоффрі, пригадуючи обличчя Неда Старка, як той корчився в агонії.

Запанувала тиша; пень дерева відчувався незручною опорою, і юнак порухався.

\- Його _справжнє_ ім'я, - сказав Гахарз.

\- ...Червоне! - юнак повторив, пригадуючи пошматоване обличчя Налії.

\- _Його справжнє ім'я_.

Джоффрі здригнувся, _відчуваючи_ ту потвору, _поглянув_ їй в очі і _визнав_ це. Він підвівся на ноги, струсив пилюку зі свого халату і зістрибнув на землю. - Дякую вам за вашу терплячість, шіфу, - сказав він із поклоном, щиро присоромлений самим собою, хоча й мав потребу чкурнути звідси _негайно_.

\- Ви не зможете втекти від цього, шіфу Джоу-Рі. Ви не можете втекти від того, що є частиною вас, - вигукнув вдогін Гахарз, коли Джоффрі вже крокував подалі від стовбура та сидячого монаха.

\- Прощавайте, бажаю вам доброї долі, шіфу Гахарз, - вигукнув юнак у відповідь, низько вклонившись, перш ніж рушити далі між двома додзьо і вниз до кам'яної арки, крізь котру виднілись зорі в небі на шляху вниз.

**5**

Мандрівка до Стігаю була довгою та зрадливою. Вони просувались вздовж темних вод Попелистої ріки крізь Тіневі гори, слідуючи по чорній дорозі із розплавленого каменю, що петляла між горами. Примар-трава вільно росла тут; блідо-багряні пагони наче й не коливались від поривів вітру.

Караван з Палат Півдня був невеликим, проте повнився силою. Озброєні кинджалами чорні вартові насли малі наплечники із припасами, а матріарх Каліннія їхала окремо в паланкіні. Замотані в чорне слуги мали порожні погляди, несучи скупо декорований паланкін, обабіч них йдли двоє тінеплетів, охороняючи свою наставницю.

Санса крокувала перед паланкіном, тримаючи спину прямо та не прикриваючи маскою обличчя. Передбачалось, що це востаннє хтось, хто не є членом Палат Сходу, зможе побачити її справжнє обличчя. Джоффрі йшов позаду неї разом з Леді, уважно оглядаючи місцевість в пошуках засідок та інших... _небезпек_.

Розповідали, що Тіневі землі ставали все більш дикими та небезпечними з наближенням до Стігаю. Ходили чутки про надприродних істот, котрі заселяли руїни міста, про проклятих драконів та тіневих демонів, що вилазили на поверхню із глибин пекла. Також розповідали, що навіть тінеплети бояться цього місця, проте Джоффрі особисто не чув від них ані слова на рахунок цього.

Та він міг прочитати їхнє відношення по зовнішньому вигляду.

Вони були _перелякані_.

Бути членом Палат - означало бути частиною прадавньої угоди, що пов'язували всі чотири ковена докупи. Це означало захист від кривавого переслідування з боку конкурентів, а також виконання всіх обов'язків та відповідальності, накладеною вашими Палатами. Також це чимось нагадувало життя потомка шляхетного роду у Вестеросі, де людина отримувала загалом у спадок всі гріхи, обов'язки та привілеї свого дому як особисті. Проте на відміну від вестероських домів - в Асшаї не було династій. Мантія матріарха передавалась наперед вибраній спадкоємиці, і єдиним способом для зростання чисельності членів Палат було запрошення сторонніх людей. Дітей народжували далеко від міста в потаємних, укріплених місцинах; їх розглядали як продукт ретельно культивованих родоводів, що ніс в своїй крові силу магів сивої давнини. Тих, котрих визнавали заслабкими чи неталановитими, виховували як чорних вартових чи слуг, але тих, в чиїх жилах _бриніло_ відлуння стародавньої _сили_...

Їх називали ємностями та замикали в твердинях чотирьох Палат. Криваві гареми; єдиним призначенням цих дітей було постачання свіжої крові матріархам та їхнім ученицям. Кількість таких дітей була лімітуючим фактором, що обмежував силу конкретних Палат в конкуренції з рештою... і загибель значної кількості ємностей означала поразку, від котрої Палати могли оговтуватись не одне сторіччя...

Щоб увійти в це товариство, кожний тінеплет мав пройти та пережити Полуденну Тінь. Церемонія вбивала слабких та надавала визнання сильним. Ритуал вітав нового члена договору або забирав його життя під час спроби.

\- Ми прибули, - прошепотіла Санса.

Час прибуття був вибраний ідеально. Якраз в полудень; сонячні промені падали майже з зеніту, освітлюючи невеличку долину прямо перед ними. Джоффрі моргнув від збентеження, роблячи крок вперед до неї. - Чи ти... певна? - запитав він, роздивляючись невелику улоговину між Тіневими горами. Дорога звивалась й далі під невеликим кутом вниз, досягаючи центру пустельної долини.

\- Так, - прошепотіла вона, кидаючи погляд на паланкін, котрого слуги щойно поставили на землю. Каліннія хутко вийшла назовні, роздивляючись навколишнє середовище крізь дрібні щілини в масці.

\- Я думав, що Стігай буде більш... - Джоффрі не зміг висловити думку, невпевнено розвівши руки. - Там? - запитав він, зауваживши те, як інші тінеплети намагаються зберегти розумну дистанцію від початку схилу.

\- Рушаймо. Сонце не чекатиме, - відрізала матріарх, рушивши вниз в долину; її довга накидка приховувала ноги, і видавалось, наче чаклунка безтілесно ковзає вниз схилом. Санса міцно обійняла Леді, перш ніж рушити за Каліннією.

\- Якщо хтось із тих навіжених лиш спробує зробити щось погане, то ти одразу вбивай, добре, Леді? - прошепотів Джоффрі, чухаючи шию здоровенної лютововчиці. Леді дивно на нього поглянула, перш ніж опертись великою головою юнаку в груди, підганяючи його.

Джоффрі ледь-ледь відчував сонце шкірою, як вони спускались, так наче самі промені втратили все тепло. В долині рухались лише вони троє, але невдовзі юнак зауважив віддалені силуети, що наближались до низ з трьох інших напрямків.

Вони прибули першими в наперед визначену точку збору. Каліннія обернулась до них: - Не втручайтесь, інакше обоє загинете, - сказала вона, зневажливо махнувши до них рукою. Проте не відвела погляду від Санси; матріарх болюче схопила дівчину за плече, і Джоффрі був змушений пригасити бажання оголити меча, коли Санса злегка скривилась.

\- Пригадай все, чому я тебе навчала. Ти маєш пройти випробування, - наказала вона, стишуючись до шепоту, - Ми не можемо дозволити собі поразку, тільки не цього разу. Ще один прояв слабкості з нашого боку, і Палати Заходу _знищать нас. Ти зрозуміла, Сансо?_

\- Так.

Жінка підійшла ще ближче до Санси, майже торкаючись її лоба своєю маскою: - Ти станеш викликачкою Палат Півдня. З часом, твоя сила стане інструментом, котрим наші Палати вчинять _відплату_ Заходу, - додала вона, ледь стримуючи гарчання.

Санса кивнула, і Каліннія відповіла тим же, відступивши на крок назад і повернувши собі поважний вигляд. - Не смій помирати, - сказала вона.

Три інших групи наближались, і Джоффрі стиснув сансину долоню, поки вони очікували. Її трусило, губи побіліли, і дівчина перевела погляд на чоловіка. - Не забувай, я зустріну тебе у Вінтерфеллі, якщо щось піде не так, - сказав він.

Вона дивилась на нього протягом певного часу, перш ніж повільно струсити головою: - Ніхто нас не зупинить, пам'ятаєш?

\- Ніхто, - погодився він.

Каліннія підняла руки, звертаючись до найближчої групи прибульців: - Хто сміє ступати в Тінь?

Фігура, що вела новоприбулих, була згорбленою, її маска мала форму сонця, з його глибин виривались промені. - Палати Сходу прибули. Ми бажаємо бути свідками цього Виклику, - сказала вона.

\- Кіджімо, - мовила Каліннія, киваючи горбатій співрозмовниці, - Бачу, що ти досі захоплюєшся тими вогняними фанатиками, - продовжила вона, із зневагою дивлячись на двох інших новоприбулих.

\- Але їм так _легко_ показати _істину_, - сказала Кіджіма, коли замотана в пов'язки рука висунулась з-під складок темно-червоної накидки. - Жриці Червоного Бога вже й так на півдорозі до пізнання правди, - додала вона із хихотінням, наче мала дитина, торкаючись плечей своїх вбраних в маски компаньйонок, - Адже чим був би їхній Червоний Бог та _саме полум'я_ без своїх _тіней_, - продовжила матріарх, і її супутниць відчутно затрусило, чи від екстазу, чи від жаху, того Джоффрі не міг сказати напевне.

Друга група прибула з півночі, вбрана в накидки із темного шовку, що повністю покривав всю шкіру, окрім очей. - Хто сміє ступати в Тінь? - запитала Каліннія.

\- Палати Півночі прибули. Ми бажаємо бути свідками цього Виклику, - прошепотіла головна фігура поперед трьох; її було неможливо відрізнити від супутниць, окрім того, як вона виступила на крок вперед.

\- Джіє, - сказала Калінія.

Джія не відповіла нічого, лиш вклонилась, повернулась в попередню позу і застигла нерухомо, сховавши руки за спиною.

Остання група, що наближалась із заходу, рухалась неквапно. Джоффрине дихання прискорилось, коли він впізнав блакитну маску; рука стиснула руків'я меча, коли він зиркнув до Санси. Проте вона злегка хитнула головою, дивлячись на фігуру в масці. Та йшла самотньо, без компаньйонок, кожен крок виглядав наче наперед відпрацьований в танці. Матріарх підійшла до зібрання, дивлячись на Каліннію та Сансу.

\- Хто сміє ступати в Тінь? - запитала Каліннія.

Блакитна маска дивилась на них, схиливши голову набік, і перевела погляд на Джоффрі: - Каліннія, ти порушила традицію, привівши із собою ємність на Виклик. Чи не привели ти ще й все своє оточення? Вони вже залягли в засідці? - запитала новоприбула могильним голосом.

\- _Ємність, тут?!_ \- вигукнула Кіджіма, роздувши ніздрі та шоковано вдивляючись на Джоффрі. - _Це правда!_ \- сказала вона, коли руки Джії вискочили з-за спини, і та ступила на крок вперед.

_Ти розкажеш мені свої секрети_, пригадав Джоффрі, і вже збирався викликати Світлорев, коли Каліннія зареготала: - Ой, Вілло, ти з часом піддаєшся старечим страхам... Хіба не бачиш, як він дивиться на неї? Як охоче вдасться до насильства? Як ловить її погляд? - додала вона глузливо.

Вілла застигла мовчки, повільно переводячи погляд з Джоффрі на Сансу й назад.

\- Ох-х... _коханець_, - мовила Кіджіма, так наче це щось пояснювало, - Будь ласка, пробач мене, мій друже, - додала вона, повторно вклонившись, вперше напряму звернувшись до Джоффрі, - Я не _зрозуміла_... О, Каліннія, мені не личило сумніватись в тобі...

\- Все одно він є ємністю під владою Каліннії, ще й ємністю з _потужною кров'ю_, - зауважила Вілла; блакитна маска відблискувала під незвичними променями сонця, - Ємністю, котру вона зможе використати як пальне для атаки, поки нас відволікатиме Виклик.

Каліннія виструнчилась, очевидно здивована: - Я вважала, що ти не боїшся мене. Оце так _несподіванка_... Величні Палати Заходу знову остерігаються Півдня? - промовила вона, наче розмірковуючи вголос.

Кіджіма негайно втрутилась, перш ніж Вілла встигла вставити хоч одне слово: - Пройшло вже стільки часу з останнього разу, коли на Виклику були присутні коханці. А _я_ ще думала, що на нас чекає нудне та швидке видовище, - мовила вона, майже підстрибуючи на місці від захвату, - Коли ж востаннє ми таке бачили? Вже пройшло мабуть із сорок років... як _її_ звали..?

\- Ромінія, - пригадала Джія, просто констатуючи факт.

\- А-ах, так, то була одна із твоїх... - сказала Кіджіма, дивлячись на Джію, - Її коханець раз за разом відчайдушно колов себе ножем, намагаючись передати їй трішки _енергії_... звичайно ж, лише розтягуючи її агонію натомість, - пригадала вона голосом, що наче загубився у спогадах, - А згодом стік кров'ю насмерть, - додала вона неуважно, так наче забула про присутність Джоффрі, і перевела погляд на Віллу.

\- Все одно це занадто _небезпечно_, - зауважила матріарх Заходу.

\- В нього є право тут бути. Я вважала, що тобі це відомо, Вілло, зважаючи на те, як _віддано_ Палати Заходу завжди відстоювали наші традиції, - сказала Каліннія, відверто наголосивши на останніх словах.

\- _Ой_. Тут вона тебе підловила, люба, - мовила Кіджіма.

\- Так і є, - погодилась Джія.

Маска Вілли поверталась від матріарха до матріарха, і джоффрині вуха вловили найменший натяк на зітхання, перш ніж вона ствердно кивнула.

\- Хто сміє ступати в Тінь? - запитала Каліннія.

Запанувала нетривка пауза, перш ніж Вілла заговорила: - Палати Заходу прибули. Ми бажаємо бути свідками цього Виклику, - сказала вона, наголошуючи кожне слово.

\- Чудово, - мовила Каліннія, - До речі, якщо вже згадали про традиції, хіба прибуття на _Полуденну Тінь_ не передбачає участі двох компаньйонок? - запитала вона.

\- То лише звичай, не традиція, - заперечила Вілла.

Каліннія щось прогуділа, вочевидь задоволена: - Тоді можемо починати, - сказала вона хутко.

\- Давайте, не баріться, я аж згораю від _нетерпіння_, - зауважила Кіджіма. На тих словах всі групки прибулих рушили до своїх визначених позицій, і три - невдовзі їх буде чотири - сформували коло навкруги невеличкої відкритої місцини, в центрі котрої вони щойно розмовляли. Джоффрі із збентеженням подивився на сонце, а потім на малу тінь по центру місцини.

_Можу заприсягнутись, що ще мить тому тут її не було..._ подумав він.

\- Гарно сказано, матріарх, - почала Санса, - Палати Заходу покинуть це забрання, втративши дещицю престижу в очах інших Палат.

\- То таке, вони можуть собі дозволити таку незначну втрату. Ні, вони таки досягли того, чого бажали, - відповіла та, дивлячись на сонце.

\- ...Час, - здогадалась Санса.

\- Так. Вже проминула добра половина полудня. _Не_ затримуйся, - сказала Каліннія, перш ніж рушити на південь.

Санса швидко кивнула, але Джоффрі схопив її раніше, аніж вона встигла стати прямо посеред великого кола. - Сансо, те, що сказала червона матріарх... це правда? Я можу поділитись з тобою кров'ю, щоб підсилити магію?

Санса спохмурніла, дивлячись на нього: - Так, теоретично. Традиції, що описують цю можливість, дуже старі і часто дещо безглузді. Припускають, що вони дійшли ще з тих часів, коли Стігай... ну, ще _існував_. Одна із таких традицій згадує про добровільну криваву жертву під час Виклику, проте лише... _коханці_ чи родичі мали на це право...

\- Отже я можу...

\- Це скоріше спричинить біль, аніж допоможе насправді, Джоффрі. Забагато концентрації, розподіленої на багатьох завданнях... кажуть, що просте виживання... протягом _ритуалу_ вимагає зосередження всього розуму.

Джоффрі зітхнув, клацаючи пальцями по руків'ї меча: - Гаразд. Бережи себе, - сказав він, коливаючись, чи вже варто піти.

Санса схопила його голову обома руками і поцілувала, перш ніж відштовхнути подалі: - Йди! Ми маємо закінчити ритуал менш ніж за півгодини!

Джоффрі побіг назад до Каліннії, досягнувши матріарха якраз в ту мить, коли вона підняла обидві руки в горизонтальній позиції, дивлячись в порожню точку.

\- Краще б їй пройти це все неушкодженою. Заради вашого ж блага, - сказав Джоффрі, стаючи позаду неї.

Каліннія пирхнула, і інші матріархи також підняли руки, синхронізуючи рухи одна з одною.

\- Ви мені не вірите? - запитав Джоффрі.

\- О, я тобі вірю, хоробрий лицарю... Але в мене будуть значно більші проблеми, якщо Санса не справиться... Ще один прояв слабкості, і решта Палат не поворухне й пальцем, коли Захід буде _мордувати _нас... - бурмотіла вона, зітхнувши із очевидним дискомфортом; дрібні цівочки крові з'явились в неї з-під нігтів, накрапаючи на грунт.

\- Викликачі, тінеплети... як би ви їх там не називали. Скількох з них ви намагались провести крізь ритуал за останні двадцять років? - запитав Джоффрі в неї, споглядаючи появу крові біля решти матріархів; рідина одразу перетворювалась на дим, що звивався по периметру кола.

\- Занадто багатьох. Всі провалили завдання... проте твоя дружина... О, прийде _розплата_... - сказала вона, і Джоффрі почув нотки радості в її словах. Матріарх затримала дихання, хруснувши шиєю, коли її кров з'єдналась із кров'ю від Кіджіми та Вілли. - Дивно. Від Вілли майже не відчувається потягу... - пробурмотіла вона.

\- Це погано? - хутко запитав Джоффрі.

\- Можливо. В неї не залишиться резервів. Вона буде знесиленою після ритуалу... - відповіла чаклунка, перш ніж їй знову перебило дух; очі побіліли, коли вона продовжила підняття рук, і з'єднана кров _закипіла_, випромінюючи чорний дим, котрий почав формувати купол з тіней та чорної імли із Сансою посередині.

\- Вілла. Ота кров. Я відчувала, що вона мала її. Коли ми говорили, - Каліннія швидко заторохтіла, - А тепер її немає. Деінде. Я підозрюю зраду, - захрипіла вона, перш ніж застогнати майже як при смерті, мілко здригаючись; матріарх підняла руки ще вище, і булькотячий дим сконденсувався в напівпрозорий купол.

\- Матріарх? - запитав Джоффрі, але вона вже увійшла в транс, бурмочучи щось на архаїчному ї-тійському діалекті, в котрому Джоффрі не розумів ані слова. Інші матріархи перебували в такому ж стані, їхні голоси звучали в унісон, поки тіні _густішали_, а слова повторювались знову та знову.

**6**

Санса глибоко вдихала, примушуючи легені працювати в стабільному ритмі, поки купол з чистої енергії відрізав її від решти світу. З-за його меж не було чутно ані найменшого звуку, і їй було відомо, що цей ефект діяв в обидва боки. Вона ледь могла розрізнити джоффрин силует, що пригнувся й намагався поглянути всередину; їхні очі безпомильно пересіклись. Він виглядав стурбованим... врешті-решт, більшість церемоній Полуденної Тіні тривали менш ніж три хвилини, бо кандидати зазвичай вмирали або й гірше.

_В унісон із твоєю власною силою. Відчуй потугу, що тече твоїми судинами,_ подумала вона, відчуваючи це; її самосвідомість зосередилась на сприйняті мерехтливої ріки сили, що курсувала власним тілом. Вона вже була готова, коли розплющила очі, роздивляючись скупчення диму та крові, що формувалось перед нею. Кривавий демон був конструкцією, що відзеркалювала ненависть та лють, котрі якимось чином затримались в цій місцевості, створеною завдяки об'єднаній міці всіх чотирьох матріархів; він отримав єдиний наказ, озвучений бурмотінням слів на давно зниклій мові... єдине завдання, достатньо просте, щоб втримати таку надприродну потугу протягом обмеженого проміжку часу. Неприємно пульсуюча кров перепліталась із димом, формуючи дві гротескні ноги, продовжуючись догори червоним торсом із звивистої темряви, з котрого росли могутні руки та деформована, перекривлена голова.

_Вбий_, наче сама кров прошепотіла наказ.

Кривавий демон заверещав тисячею голосів, ревінням агонії всіх тих людей, чию кров було ретельно зібрано для формування цієї _мерзоти_. Воно _кинулось_ до неї, покручена пародія на людське тіло тепер мчала на всіх чотирьох кінцівках, як Санса тупнула однією ногою по землі, звівши руки докупи.

Вона зціпила зуби від болю, відчувши появу власної крові поміж пальцями, що миттєво перетворювалась на чорний дим, котрий розтікався землею. Її сила волі керувала рухом магії, і вона спостерігала крізь напівзаплющені очі, як ланцюги диму припнули демона до землі, проте крики _не_ _затихали_ ні на мить.

_Кхаї_ чи Третій Шлях був бойовим мистецтвом чаклунів, зосередженим на тому, як контролювати плин крові в судинах. Санса задіяла найбільш базову форму цього стилю, повільно рухаючи лікті й з'єднавши кулаки на животі. Вона різко видихнула і потягнула обидві руки донизу; демон заверещав, врізавшись об землю, майже повністю вкритий димлячою кров'ю.

Дівоче серце тупотіло наче молот для її власних вух, коли вона рушила до зв'язаного демона; та покручена гора _темряви_ випромінювала ненависть, лють та _смерть_. Санса прикусила язика, коли підійшла до нього, і поклала долоню на потвору, шукаючи спосіб розірвати зв'язки, що з'єднували потойбічний конструкт докупи.

\- _Спи_, - наголосила вона, силою думки пробиваючись крізь бар'єр, де їхня кров перемішувалась, намагаючись пробитись вглиб демона і розвіяти його в ніщо.

Їй перехопило дух, коли свідомість _зісковзнула_ зі шляху, відбившись від стіни з порядку та сили волі. Всього того, чим ця потвора _не_ могла бути.

Порожній череп демона поглянув на неї, перш ніж його плоть почала пульсувати; потвора підвелась на двох ногах, рвучи накладені дівчиною кайдани, і нависла над нею наче оживша гора. Воно _проревіло_ тисячею голосів, від чого волосся стало дибки, і масивна колона темряви та пульсуючої червоної крові вгатила їй по грудях, збиваючи ударом з ніг.

Санса застогнала, впавши на спину, і виявила великий поріз, що простягся животом. Вона ще спробувала замотати рану шматком порваної накидки, та демон зашипів, кидаючись в бій, вдаряючи по землі всіма чотирма кінцівками з достатньою силою, щоб залишити глибокі сліди, і врізався в дівчину рогами, звитими з темряви.

Вона захрипіла в агонії, покотившись по землі, і після зупинки оглянула дві діри, що пробили грудну клітку. Тремтячі руки зірвали пошматовану накидку з плечей, не знаючи, що робити з нею далі. Вона дивилась на кров, що витікала з ран, в приголомшеному здивуванні, повільно дихаючи, і відчула, що вмирає.

_Ні,_ подумалось дівчині.

Вона повільно моргнула, заточившись направо, відкинувши шматок скривавленого одягу. Санса глибоко вдихнула, від чого наче сама душа задзвеніла, її власна кров відповіла на поклик, як лютововчиця, припинивши витікати з отворів і повільно повертаючись до судин.

_Ти моя. Я наказую тобі,_ подумала вона, _бажаючи_, щоб рани зцілились; її власна кров швидко звурдилась кіркою. Демон вгатив кулаками по землі, лютуючи майже наче вередливе дитя, і закричав від роздратування, перш ніж раптово стрибнути до неї із розчепіреними руками.

Санса пригнулась і відкотилась назад, дозволяючи потворі пролетіти повз неї, поки потяг її власної крові знову намагався припнути його ланцюгами до землі. Це не вдалось, вона не могла зловити цю магічну ілюзію смерті та божевілля. За потворою вочевидь стояло щось інше, щось захищало її від сансиних спроб, відкидаючи їх набік.

Демон приземлився як кіт, крутанувся навколо осі, щоб зустріти її, і підняв одну руку догори в повітря.

_В моїх жилах тече кров магнарів Зими,_ подумала вона, різонувши зап'ясток власними нігтями, і перекотилась набік, подалі від удару, від котрого земля застугоніла. Дівчина загарчала, як кров з рани перетворилась на чорний дим і сформувала в реальності лезо із чистої темряви, завдовжки як передпліччя.

_Я несу спадок королів Перших людей,_ пригадала вона, ухиляючись від кігтів, сплетених з крові та темряви; її власне криваве лезо не схибило, повністю потонувши в плоті демона. Вона відчула праведний гнів, так наче щось глибоко в середині завжди бажало цього. Потвора заверещала дисонуючим хором голосів, коли дівчина крутанула руку, тягнучи лезо вбік і випускаючи монстру кишки. Дим та кипляча кров бризнули з рани, окремі бризки рідини обпекли Сансі обличчя, поки демон здригався в конвульсіях.

Вона відчула потойбічну хвилю ще до того, як побачила очима; кров чаклунів просочилась крізь землю, підживлюючи випатрану потвору, додаючи демону сили та продовжуючи час його _існування_.

\- Джоффрі! Вони підживлюють його! - вона закричала до свого чоловіка, котрий мовчазно бродив повз межу купола, постійно в русі, намагаючись роздивитись, що ж там коїться по інший бік. Він негайно зупинився, але хоч губи й зарухались - Санса не могла почути ані слова з того, що він казав.

_Купол, ми не можемо спілкуватись,_ подумала вона, перш ніж пронизливе ревіння на мить випередило вибух болю у правому плечі.

Вона закричала, падаючи на землю, і перекотилась подалі, якраз вчасно, перш ніж колоноподібна рука встигла пробити їй живіт наскрізь. Дівчина опанувала себе, підводячись, злегка підігнувши коліна й одночасно сковзнувши однією ногою назад, і відстрибнула назад, уникаючи наступного удару. Вона діяла на чистому інстинкті, відбиваючи один навіжений удар за іншим, наслідуючи рухам та маневрам, котрих Джоффрі навчав її протягом кількох років в майже щоденних тренуваннях з кинджалами. Вона змішала ті атаки із стійками з _Кхаї_, бажаючи підсилитись довгими, різкими рухами, що допомагали помпувати кров і заставили дівчину кричати в агонії.

Та як би вона не билась, демон все ж якось міг відрощувати нові кінцівки, щоразу підсилюючись додатковою порцією люті. Потужні удари монстра спричиняли до появи кратерів в землі, а гострі кігті на ногах залишали грунт пробороненим незгірш за борозни, проведені фермерським плугом поблизу Вінтерфеллу.

Вона вирахувала потік сили, котрий підживлював потвору, налаштувавши свідомість на оточуючу реальність, як ніколи раніше в житті. Дівчина прослідкувала напрям, з котрого прибувала стороння кров, слідуючи відлунню сили, аж поки не дісталась впритул до того місця, і тоді стала з Леді одним цілим.

Одне з очей повністю побіліло, коли вона відрубувала демону чергову кінцівку, але раптовий удар від синхронного сприйняття двох реальностей послабив захист, що призвело до появи довгого порізу на нозі. Вона використала кров з рани, щоб створити короткотривалу додаткову кінцівку, щупальце з темряви, котре відхилило наступний замах та дозволило їй крутанутись набік в іббенійському прийомі.

**7**

Відчайдушний _Ібб-Макак_ був виконаний посередньо, але того маневру вистачило, щоб Санса відлетіла подалі від демона у вихорі рухів, опинившись на землі перед Джоффрі. Коли він побачив її погляд, сфокусований на ньому, із одним оком блакитним, а іншим молочно-білим, то вже точно знав, що буде робити далі. Леді завила поблизу, відбігши до купола за секунду, та поглянула на людину, перш ніж змінити напрям руху, і помчала геть.

Щось було не так, і дружина потребувала допомоги.

Джоффрі відкинув ідею всадити Віллі меча в спину, натомість побіг за Леді. Полуденне сонце вже перетнуло невидиму межу в небі, повільно спускаючись на захід.

_В нас катма часу,_ подумав він навіжено, _Десь із п'ятнадцять хвилин, не більше._

Тіні навколо густішали й темніли, цей факт досить відволікав увагу Джоффрі, коли юнак озирнувся і не зміг знайти зором хоч якийсь орієнтир навколо себе. Поки сонце рухалось, тіні неначе виростали на порожньому місці. Невдовзі вся рівнина була заповнена витягнутими латками чорноти, що видавалась темнішою за порожнечу між зірками на нічному небі; силует цілого міста виростав з нічого, поки Стігай прокидався до буття...

Джоффрі боявся й думати, що трапиться, якщо вони застрягнуть тут ще на дещицю часу.

Леді різко завмерла перед стіною, котрої тут не було ще секунду тому, та загарчала до якихось фігур, що дивились згори, з іншого боку. Всі вони мали кутасті бронзові маски, та неймовірно велика юрба людей розхитувалась в ритмі із словами віддаленого оратора, що піднімав руки догори в унісон з натовпом. Декілька з них повернулись спинами до юрби, коли побачили Джоффрі, і бліді руки виникли поміж складок накидок в спробі зловити його.

\- Ану назад! - проревів він, замахуючись Світлоревом, і фігури відступили назад, коли юнак рубанув повітря мечем. Леді помчала ліворуч, полишаючи стіну позаду; Джоффрі побіг за нею. Вона заскавучала, коли вони опинились в глухому куті, і почала дряпати лапами стіну, дивлячись вгору.

\- Це... цього тут раніше не було... - пробурмотів Джоффрі, роздивляючись темну вежу.

\- Де Санса? Нагорі?! - запитав він.

Леді навіжено закивала головою, отож він відступив на декілька кроків назад, ховаючи Світлорев в піхви з драконячої кістки, та запхав його за пояс на спині, одразу біля невеликого наплечника. Він розігнався, вистрибнувши на стіну, використовуючи інерцію бігу, і його руки почали видиратись наче за власним бажанням, швидко піднімаючи юнака догори. Він бурчав, піднімаючись із постійною швидкістю, використовуючи виступи в кладці та різьблені камені як опори для рук.

Джоффрі вирішив на хвильку роззирнутись навколо і пожалкував, що зробив це. Силует Стігаю тепер навіть не намагався слідувати напряму тіней, відкинутих сонцем. Натомість тіні прискорювались, так наче в проклятому місті зараз вже починався вечір. Поруйновані будівлі виринали із згустків темряви прямо в нього на очах, неймовірно високі башти, збудовані з темної цегли та оздоблені такою кількістю декоративного нефриту, що за його вартість можна було б купити королівство. Довгі сади повнились якимось підвидом примар-трави, що виростала в небеса, досягаючи розмірів корабельних сосен.

_Боги... мабуть Погибель Валірії виглядала як звичайна пожежа в таверні в порівнянні з тим, що трапилось тут, _думав він із жахом та трепетом, перш ніж скинути заціпеніння, і продовжив підйом. Невдовзі він досягнув вершини, проліз крізь відкрите вікно всередину і виявив там не армію привидів, а дві фігури... одна з котрих виглядала дуже знайомо.

\- Вбий його, - наказала Мегіса з Палат Заходу, не відводячи погляду від здоровенного казана, заповненого по вінця киплячою кров'ю.

Джоффрі метнувся несвідомо, загартовані сторіччями інстинкти змусили хлопця відстрибнути вправо і уникнути удару, котрий мав би поцілити прямо в шию. Жінка, вбрана в такі ж чорні обмотки, як і Мегіса, проте з маскою бірюзового кольору замість блакитної, вже була біля нього, її кулаки, тверді як залізо, розмились від рухів, вдаряючи юнака в область шлунка.

Джоффрі буркнув, відкидуючись назад, перекотився через спину і пружиною скочив на ноги, тримаючись за живіт від болю. Бірюзова Маска рушила прямо на нього, прорубуючи повітря своїми руками, чиї удари відчувались наче замахи булавою, коли Джоффрі їх відхиляв.

Він загарчав, низько пригнувшись, і оголив Світлорев; валірійська сталь залишила довгий поріз на боку жінки, котра заверещала й заточилась назад.

\- _Ти, дурню! Не смій проливати тут кров..._ \- Мегіса перервала крик, споглядаючи, як потік крові дугою полетів в повітрі, ліниво витікаючи з рани Бірюзової Маски, аж поки просто завис в повітрі.

Кімната _загриміла_, і в Джоффрі пішли дрижаки шкірою, коли та кров розплюскалась по невидимій площині і розширилась, формуючи своєрідне потерте вікно із мерехтливими контурами. Вбрані в бронзові маски люди спостерігали за чимось іншим за межами того самого вікна, крізь яке Джоффрі попав в башту, але досить швидко обернулись, зауваживши мерехтливий овал в себе за спинами.

\- Я простий перехожий, не зважайте! - сказав їм Джоффрі, кидаючи Світлорев, і прийняв хитливу стійку, звівши пальці докупи і зігнувши руки перед собою, - _Їйї!_ \- закричав він, закінчуючи стійку; власне сам крик слугував ритуальною фокусною точкою для свідомості, готуючи розум до наступних рухів.

Жінки атакували його одночасно спереду та ззаду, друга Бірюзова Маска спробувала зловити його, коли інша вдарила витягнутою по горизонталі долонею юнаку прямо в горло. Джоффрі крутанув обома ногами одночасно, вириваючись із ворожих обійм; його пальці вдаряли наче голки по Бірюзовій Масці перед собою. Він бився несамовито, наносячи шквал схожих на укуси ударів, підсилених на повну рухами всього торсу та ніг; напружені, як пружини, м'язи надавали ударам достатньої сили, щоб пробивати плоть і проривати шкіру крізь чисельні пов'язки, з котрих складалось її вбрання.

Проте її бойова техніка виявилась неперевершеною, ця тінеплетиця мабуть відточувала вміння _Кхаї_ протягом десятиліть, тоді як Джоффрі витратив неповні сім років на опанування п'яти різноманітних стилів. Її захисні блоки швидко посилились, і юнак загарчав, коли вона зловила обидві його руки в замок однією своєю та вгатила іншою долонею прямо по грудній клітці. Він відчув, як тріснуло ребро, але проігнорував біль та зловив обидві її руки своїми.

Юнак зробив різкий поворот і використав її тіло як живий щит від атаки іншої Маски; ворожий удар прилетів прямо по нирці своєму ж двійнику. Обидві Бірюзові Маски скрутились від болю; та, котра щойно атакувала, зараз трималась за власний бік в агонії, а інша, котру Джоффрі затиснув в замку, брикалась та звивалась. стогнучи крізь зціплені зуби. - Раз зустрівся з одним виродком, Ліошем, він полюбляв такий трюк, - сказав він, розвертаючись до магічного вікна, що вело _деінде_, - Але маю припущення, що всі ці дублікати мають мати спільну свідомість, чи не так? - додав він, перш ніж поставити ногу перед її ступнями і стусанути чаклунку ударом всього тіла, як цього колись навчав Пес, десь поблизу від Рубінового броду... прямо в напрямі мерехтливого вікна.

Бірюзова Маска _заверещала_, торкнувшись потойбічного вікна, так наче цей жест був анафемою для самого її існування; вона випарувалась в ніщо із видовищним спалахом надприродного світла, а саме вікно дивно замерехтіло.

\- Ні, - мовила Мегіса, починаючи вставати, відриваючи погляд від чималого казана з кров'ю.

\- Вибач, Мегісо, - сказав Джоффрі, підходячи до неї швидше, ніж та встигла відреагувати, і вхопив її за шиї ззаду в замок. - Ніхто не зупинить нас. І тим більше не ти, - прошепотів він їй на вухо, перш ніж зламати шию одним брутальним ривком.

Тіло чаклунки навіжено здригалось ще зо дві секунди, ноги хвицьнули й вдарили по тому здоровенному казані, по вінця заповненому кров'ю, котру вона вживала як пальне для протистояння Сансі.

\- Ой, срака, - пробурмотів юнак, коли казан перехилився набік і кров повільно полилась підлогою, аж враз застигла на місці.

\- Лайнолайнолайно... - волав він, тікаючи; Джоффрі витягував моток мотузки з наплічника, коли позаду стався вибух світла. Він не озирнувся, стрибаючи з вікна, одночасно кидаючи петлю на кінці мотузки, ловлячись за якийсь кам'яний виступ, і заревів від болю, коли тонка шкіра рукавиць загорілась від тертя об мотузку. Він падав з башти, поки все нові та нові вежі виникали з нічого на обрії Стігаю; загострені, голкоподібні конструкції із почорнілої цегли та чималих відкритих пройомів. Юнак зміг достатньо сповільнити спуск, щоб безпечно пролетіти останні декілька метрів і приземлитись на вулиці із гучним _стогоном_, лише трішки випереджаючи киплячу кров, котра неначе спотворювала саму реальність.

Він підвівся посеред світу, що являв собою цілковите безглуздя. Навколо вирувала юрба вбраних в бронзові маски людей, що тікали навсібіч; кілька з них тягнули за собою оратора, котрого юнак вже бачив раніше; той чоловік тримався за голову в повному відчаї, лементуючи на незрозумілій мові, котра швидше нагадувала пташине щебетання, аніж будь-яку мову, котру Джоффрі коли-небудь чув. Юнак помчав на південь, назад до дороги, а тіні все _густішали_. Він звалився з ніг, коли пролітав крізь тінь однієї з башт; ноги дико звивались посеред гущавини безкінечної безодні, а руки ледь-ледь відчували грунт під пальцями.

Він заревів, намагаючись виборсатись назад до реальності, але потомлені та побиті руки не могли втримати вагу тіла. Юнак витягнув з чобота захованого обсидіанового ножа і перерізав обидві шлейки наплічника, спостерігаючи за його падінням... вниз вниз та вниз, прямо у безмежне провалля.

Джоффрі зрозумів, що маленькі блискітки світла внизу були зірками, і йому перейняло дух, коли він _відчув_ вібруюче гудіння _чистої міці_, що насувалось все ближче. Через секунду він побачив це на власні очі: Червона Комета спускалась прямо до Стігаю у всій своїй величі, її хвіст майорів виром чистого багрянцю, достатньо великий, щоб огорнути всі Королівські землі, і він виростав все більше та більше, поки вона ревіла на весь космос під собою; щупальця чистої магії, завбільшки із цілі твердині, виринали з її глибин і струшували світ. Поверхня видавалась витвором мистецтва, котрий міг би належне оцінити лише божевільний глядач; переплетіння кристалів переростали одне в одне і викручувались навиворіт; вся поверхня виглядала суцільною фасеточною мозаїкою, що опускалась прямо на нього.

\- Ах.. ах... ах... - белькотів Джоффрі в суцільній паніці, розмахуючи ногами направо та наліво, як маятником, виграючи трохи інерції, аж поки не закричав; чисті зусилля та сила волі допомогли йому виборсатись на поверхню. Він пошкутильгав прямо до однієї з фігур, що стояла навколішках, дивлячись в нічне небо прямо в напрямі Червоної Комети, бронзова маска лежала на землі коло неї.

То була не людина.

Істота мала дрібні щурячі очі, майже заховані поміж кущистого пір'я, що облямовувало її голову. Схожий на дзьоб рот шепотів щось незрозуміле, поки групи таких же істот ритуально приносили самі себе в жертву сотнями за раз, навіть тисячами; вочевидь ритуал, чи що вони там собі планували, спрацював невірно, адже простий удар у відповідь від сховища сили, відомого як Червона Комета, неначе деформував саму реальність.

Саме тоді Джоффрі відчув _холод_, всепоглинальний мороз, що наче проникав в самі кістки. Він біг, спостерігаючи... мабуть те, що було фінальною битвою попереднього Циклу, де залишки сил смертних вийшли на останній двобій проти Довгої Ночі і виявили, що їхніх сил недостатньо; зіткнення було таким потужним, що його відлуння досі чулось крізь епохи.

Джоффрі кричав, поки біг та біг, не спиняючись, аж поки не зауважив дрібний проблиск сонячного світла за межами дороги; юрба місцевих бігла разом з ним в страху та відчаї, коли повсюди навколо конденсувались брили льоду, і холодні конструкти блукали місцевістю, виникаючи в реальності із довгими крижаними лезами, рубаючи насмерть всіх зустрічних на своєму шляху.

Юнак вибіг з імли на яскраве сонячне світло за межами тієї невеличкої долини, виявивши чотири дрібних каравани, що вже збирались вирушати на південь. Цікаво, та члени Палат Заходу стояли трохи подалі від решти трьох ковенів, маючи приголомшений вигляд.

Джоффрин навіжений спринт поступово перейшов на неквапний біг, а потім і на звичну ходу, та врешті він впав на коліна, навіжено вдихаючи повітря. - Заради Богів, та ви й не жартували щодо цього місця! - сказав він поміж подихів, озирнувся і побачив лише густий туман.

\- Ти... ти пройшов крізь _живий Стігай_ і вижив, маючи змогу розповісти про це? - запитала Джія таким тоном, наче це було абсолютно неможливо. Він зауважив Леді позаду неї, котра напружено махала хвостом, дивлячись на юнака.

\- Правильно ви, люди, робите... що боїтесь цього місця... - вимовив він поміж подихами, - Ага, безумовно, це найбільш... ні, друге серед всіх найбільш вграних в дупу місць, що я бачив, - прохрипів він, падаючи на спину.

\- ...Ніхто ще не ступав в Стігай під час полудня, щоб вижити й розповісти, що ж знаходиться всередині... - сказала чаклунка.

\- Джоффе! Я вже почала _хвилюватись_, - мовила Санса, котра щойно з'явилась в його полі зору, навіжено обіймаючи його. Вона була замотана бинтами майже повністю, з ніг до голови, але вона була _живою_.

\- Маю припущення... ти показала тій потворі... де раки зимують... - хрипів він поміж подихами.

\- Я змогла подолати демона, коли ти подбав про його помічників. Невдовзі по тому ми покинули місце ритуалу... - сказала вона, перш ніж нахилити голову, - _Що_ ж ти там побачив?

\- О боги, я б зараз _вбив_ за _кухоль вина_. Нагадай мені ніколи більш не докучати Роберту на рахунок цього. Він мудріший, ніж я вважав... - ледь вимовив він.

\- ...Ви двоє, _хто ви такі?_ \- запитала матріарх Кіджіма.

Леді прогавкала відповідь, хутко підбігла до Джоффрі і дурнувато лизнула його.


	70. Розділ 57: Жовте

**Розділ 57: **

**Жовте.****  
**

**1**

Здавалось, що поступки з боку Палат Заходу (якими б вони не були), котрі Каліннія отримала від недругів, надовго ввели її в доброзичливий настрій, так що вона навіть дозволила Джоффрі відвідувати їхню святиню, власне самі Палати в межах Асшая. - Моя Сансо, ти чудово себе показала! - сказала вона із таким нехарактерним, щиро вдоволеним настроєм.

\- Дякую, моя матріарх, - відповіла Санса. Тепер вона носила свою власну зелену маску, сумну необхідність їхніх клятих _традицій_.

\- І ти також, хлопче, - чаклунка додала майже автоматично, - Молодець, що випатрав тих хвойд, Тахсію та Мегісу. Тепер Вілла втратила двох досвідчених викликачок, _ще_ й _порушила_ традицію, втрутившись в ритуал Виклику... кривавий викуп, що ми витягнули з них після кінця церемонії... - вона затнулась, зітхаючи від насолоди, - Сансо, люба, ти ще навіть не почала служити мені і вже настільки допомогла...

_Шкода, що цих двадцяти років вірної служби так і не відбудеться,_ подумав Джоффрі. Палати зазвичай зберігали запаси взятої в своїх викликачів крові на випадок зради, але Джоффрі сумнівався, що вони бодай подадуть найменший привід отримати таку реакцію, перш ніж загинуть. З далекої півночі вже надходили варті довіри звістки, що П'ять Фортець вже впали перед ворогом... їм не допомогли і листи від юнака, де він описував те, що бачив в попередніх життях.

Видавалось, що його відсутність від всіх тих подій, починаючи від участі в Експедиції і закінчуючи останньою битвою під Фортецею Світанку, прискорила просування білих блукачів принаймні на рік чи навіть на два; розповідали, що легіони "зголоднілих мертвих" вже плюндрували північні провінції Ї-Ті, а новини із заходу були навіть ще більш фрагментарними; чутки, перекручені багаторазовим переказуванням між купцями, розповідали про страшних потвор та чуму, що вибила до ноги центральні частини Сутінкових земель.

Коли вона зустрічалась з такою інформацією - Каліннія лише знизувала плечима, приблизно так, як (Джоффрі мав підозру) само, як реагували інші матріархи, дізнавшись про "прокляття немертвих", що розповзалось тими віддаленими землями: Асшай в минулому переживав й гірші часи, і досі гордо стоїть.

Джоффрі стежив за Каліннією, котра сиділа на розкішному килимі, відкинувшись спиною на подушки. Викликачки знімали свої маски лише наодинці чи в компанії інших повноправних членів їхніх Палат, і навіть зараз літня матріарх не знімала своєї... хоча це не заважало їй відкрити в масці невеличкий отвір, якраз достатній, щоб мати змогу сьорбати те, що, як Джоффрі сподівався, могло б було вином, але швидше за все _не було_ ним.

Він неуважно вистукував пальцями, розмірковуючи над можливими варіантами. Санса розповіла чоловіку, що вже вивчила все необхідне, щоб мати змогу самотужки продовжувати навчання, так що подальше послушництво вже було непотрібним... проте й залишитись тут не зашкодило б. Магічні містерії були складними та заплутаними, і він був свідком всього, від воскресіння мертвих тіл до неприродних маніпуляцій погодою біля П'яти Фортець... або принаймні стримування таких маніпуляцій з боку білих блукачів, завдяки зусиллям нефритових писарів. Його відірвали від роздумів, коли викликачка у масці, ідентичній до сансиної, зайшла до кімнати, тричі вклонившись: - Пробачте мені, матріарх...

\- Фікуя, маю припущення, що ти маєш вагому причину для вторгнення? - запитала Каліннія, досі зберігаючи розслаблений стан після важкого удару по престижу та позиціям Палат Заходу. Поступки, отримані з їхнього боку, також були чималими, згідно слів Санси.

\- Матріарх! Я прибула так швидко, як лише могла, але _він_...

\- Що _це все_ означає?! - вигукнула чаклунка, підводячись; тіні в кутках кімнати _затремтіли_, коли вона прийняла варіацію стійки з _Кхаї_, котру Джоффрі не зміг опізнати. Він також скочив на ноги, сягаючи рукою до Світлорева, а Санса плавно підвелась, злегка підігнувши коліна, готова до всього. Фікуя відступила вбік та прихилила коліно у виразі глибокої пошани, і Джоффрі збентежено оглянув незнайомця, котрий крокував кімнатою з таким виглядом, наче був власником цього маєтку.

\- Благословенна пані, прошу вибачення за незручності, - мовив крилатий чоловік архаїчною версією ї-тійської мови, злегка вклонившись і торкнувшись підлоги кінчиками довгих крил. Він був вбраний в легкий тканинний обладунок, зшитий із надзвичайно коштовного та міцного асшайського шовку; середина нагрудника була пофарбована яскраво-жовтою фарбою, де красувався прямокутний медальйон.

На диво, та замість перетворення його в криваве місиво... Каліннія здається роздивлялась крилату людину із якоюсь шокованою зневірою. Він поглянув на Сансу, але вона видавалась такою ж збентеженою, як і Джоффрі.

\- Жовтий Чарівник, володар Каркоси та шістдесят дев'ятий імператор Ї-Ті, кличе всі Палати Асшаю по допомогу, - сказала крилата людина.

-...Чи Імператор скликає Угоду Світанку? - запитала Каліннія, чий голос відчутно ламався.

\- Саме так, матріарх, - відповів посланець; під час промови довгі ікла виступали за межі широкого рота.

Каліннія двічі низько вклонилась: - Тоді Палати Півдня відкликнуться, - сказала вона.

\- Дякую вам, благословенна пані, - закінчила крилата людина, перш ніж розвернутись на місці і рушити назад, звідки прийшла.

**2**

\- Звісно ж, Каркоса, _чому б і ні?_ \- буркнув Джоффрі, роздивляючись нічне небо та Червону Комету вгорі. Санса закотила очі, поки корабель злегка розхитувався під ногами; чорна галера була жалюгідним судном, призначеним лише для річкових подорожей Примар-річкою.

Джоффрі рахував на пальцях, продовжуючи бурчання: - Кістяне Місто, Стігай, К'Дат, Каркоса... може ми ще й попросимо Жовтого Імператора позичити нам яхту для круїзу по Прихованому морю, заодно ще й відвідаємо міста крилатих людей. Це здається єдине місце з нічних жахіть, де я ще не бував, - сказав він.

\- Бачу, що ти мало зацікавлений в цьому всьому, - кинула Санса, знову продовжуючи ту саму розмову.

\- Ми _можемо_ знайти там дещо цікаве. Але це не відміняє того факту, що я вже перевищив норму лайна в цьому житті.

Санса захихотіла, знову хитаючи головою: - Що ж трапилось із твоїм потягом до вражень, Джоффе?

\- Мій потяг до вражень настільки розмитий, що я вже починаю вважати розглядання _листя дерев_ як захоплююче заняття. Кохана, здається, що я невдовзі знову зійду з розуму.

\- Ти завжди сприймав розглядання листя як захоплююче заняття... Може краще повернись до мовчазного настрою? Це тобі більше личить, - вколола Санса із бісівською посмішкою.

\- _Дружино, присягаюсь_, - мовив він, припинивши спиратись на перила корабля, натомість зловивши її ззаду, - Якщо я _ще раз побачу в цьому житті_, як реальність тане, наче віск в руці... - заторохтів юнак скоромовкою, та в кінці сповільнився, посміхаючись, - То викраду тебе з Вінтерфеллу і замкну разом із собою в гарненькій комфортній хижі десь посередині Літніх островів, - пообіцяв він.

\- Гм, мені подобається ця ідея, - сказала вона, потягуючись і насолоджуючись обіймами.

\- Шість років раювання посеред чудової погоди та тропічних фруктів, як це звучить? - запитав він.

\- _Насправді_ чудово.

\- Майор Ягам розповідав мені про чимало ритуалів, котрі практикують в нього на батьківщині, - прошепотів він на вушко, змушуючи дівчину зашарітись, - То _дуже_ побожні* люди, ті збочені літньоострів'яни, - додав він, легенько кусаючи її за вухо.

\- Звісно, - відповіла Санса, штурхаючи його ліктем, - Можемо бенкетувати із тими "богинями вина та цицьок", про котрих завжди торочив Тиріон, - сказала вона, обертаючись, і вдоволено всміхнулась, спостерігаючи, як Джоффрі масажує сонячне сплетіння.

\- Можемо чудово провести час, - сказав він, зводячи брову.

\- Чудово провести час зі мною чи з кількома хтивими аборигенками?

\- ... А можна це поєднати?

\- Ох, то от чого ти хочеш, - буркнула вона, знову обертаючись спиною до юнака.

\- ...Та припини, Сансо, я ж лише пожартував! - вигукнув Джоффрі, стаючи збоку біля неї, і вона відвернула голову набік, роздивляючись безмежне море примар-трави, що росла по обидва боки річкового русла.

\- Я дуже, дуже вибачаюсь за образу, м'я пані, - додав він вестероською мовою, надаючи словам дещо селянського акценту.

\- Варто тобі втяти язика за такі слова до своєї пані... - сказала вона, й далі споглядаючи примар-траву.

\- Краще я вдягну чорне**, якщо ви підете зі мною, м'я пані, - юнак прохрипів гугнявим голосом, тепер вочевидь наслідуючи стереотипи тирошійських вистав.

\- Яка нахабність! Яка безсоромність! Я покличу мого вірного лицаря, щоб той розтяв тебе навпіл, ти, підлий нікчемо! - вигукнула Санса вголос.

\- Тоді я краааще пооооомру, аніж-побачу-як-моє-серце _крається!_ За все-е-хмхмхм... - Джоффрі намагався закінчити пісню, та Санса прикрила йому рота долонею.

\- Джоффрі, _ні_.

\- Аммле Шмамшо!

\- Джоффе, краще вже померти, аніж вислуховувати тирошійську оперу, а ще краще придушити чоловіка, щоб уникнути такої долі, - сказала вона.

Він щось пробурчав, коли вона забрала долоню, схрестивши руки на грудях. - Мабуть ти не захочеш почути мою адаптацію наших пригод?

\- ...О, Джоффе, тільки не кажи, що таки _зайнявся цим_.

\- Я назвав її _"Проблиском Пурпуру"_, - він признався в тому страшному гріху, - Я й досі намагаюсь підібрати вірну риму, але перший акт вже майже готовий.

\- Я аж ніяк не зможу уникнути цього, чи не так?

\- Ні. Насправді, ти допоможеш мені з другим актом.

\- Хіба що в твоїх мріях, любий.

Він захихотів: - Ну, ми ще побачимо... хіба що ти маєш _кращі_ ідеї, чим зайнятись, поки ми тут гибіємо без діла на цьому кориті?

Санса пирхнула, озираючись через плече на верхню палубу, де знаходились двері до внутрішнього святилища. - Не дай боги Каліннія почує твої слова, вона й справді гордиться своєю _Ї-кейїн_.

\- Це лише показує, наскільки мало вона тямить в кораблях. Це судно слугує лише одній цілі, заради котрої його й побудували, а саме: стояти на причалі в гавані та нагадувати всіх торговцям, що Палати Півдня завжди знаходяться поруч. А от справжнє _плавання_ на цій штуці... - він затнувся, кидаючи погляд вниз на чудово оздоблені, проте жахливо неефективні ряди гребців. Весь корабель радше нагадував плавучий палац, оздоблений золотим та срібним орнаментом, ще й мав чорні вітрила із асшайського шовку. Хоча щодо останнього - Джоффрі визнавав, що вбив би за такі для кораблів Королівського флоту.

Санса неохоче прогуділа на згоду. Можливо, якби вона підтримала його тоді, то результат не був би таким жахливим? - Що скажеш про інші кораблі? - запитала вона через хвильку.

\- Палати Сходу єдині, хто хоч щось тямить в цьому; вони володіють справжнім бойовим кораблем... мабуть тому, що насправді час від часу _використовують_ його _за призначенням_. Вони мають _якісь_ справи з церквою Ра'Глора... чи принаймні із відколотою сектою тієї віри чи щось таке. І їм насправді _потрібно_ використовувати кораблі на регулярній основі, хоча б для комунікації, - сказав він, спершись на поруччя і дивлячись вперед. - Принаймні їм вистачило глузду плисти першими.

Санса подивилась також і зауважила фарбований в червоне корпус _Сонцелова_, здоровенної бойової галери у власності Палат Сходу. Одразу за нею плила _Обіцянка_, судно Палат Півночі. Позаду їхнього власного корабля, останнім в череді, плив _Джак_, двопалубна галера Палат Заходу. Досить було лиш сказати, що то було єдине судно, урухомлене гребцями зі всіх чотирьох ковенів, не лише командою його власників.

\- Оця "Угода Світанку"... скільки разів її було задіяно взагалі? - Джоффрі запитав в дружини; він знову почав нудитись після оглядання кораблів.

\- Лише двічі в історії, якщо вірити Каліннії, - відповіла Санса, - Обидва рази за покликом Палат з Асшаю. Востаннє десь із шість сторіч тому, коли "отруйні люди" з Ультосу вторгнулись через море, і навіть Палати тоді перелякались.

\- То це вперше сам володар Каркоси бажає задіяти Асшай як одне ціле? - запитав він.

\- Так, хоча технічно це лише чотири ковени і не все місто загалом.

\- ...Ставлю десять червоних паперчиків, що це сам Цикл стукає йому в двері, - додав він, вимахуючи чималим жмутом банкнот Золотого Банку Ї-ТІ.

\- Навіть не збираюсь сперечатись, - сказала Санса, хитаючи головою.

\- Буде небезпечним так наближатись до білих блукачів... ти певна, що воно того вартує?

\- Можемо лиш сподіватись на краще, Джоффе. Чим більше дізнаємось про те, як вони діють, тим краще, - відповіла вона.

\- Та знаю я, але це мені досі не подобається. Наближатись до тих почвар - то те саме, що максимально ризикувати справжньою смертю, - додав він, роздивляючись віддалені Світанкові гори. Менш ніж за тиждень вони мали б прибути до верхів'я річки, де доведеться пересісти з кораблів на вози і проїхати прихованими перевалами крізь гори, прямо до Прихованого моря та самої Каркоси... і якщо пощастить, не зіткнутись із ордою віхтів, хоча Джоффрі мав на це песимістичний погляд.

Посланець з Каркоси був скупий на деталі, але Джоффрі б не здивувався, якби виявилось, що блукачі вже дістались на південь аж до міст безкровних людей. Проте _було_ відомо, що Цикл досягнув чималого успіху на захід від величних гір. Придуркуваті претенденти на імператорський трон Ї-Ті лише зараз припинили свою міжусобну громадянську війну, домовившись зустрітись в Іні та спільно втілити "Правдиві потреби Імперії та Небесну волю богів" - тепер, коли орди померлих буквально пожирали північно-східну третину держави. Варто зазначити, що генерал Пол Куо, самопроголошений "Оранжевий Імператор", Молот Джогос-нхаїв, і, згідно думки багатьох, найбільш ймовірний переможець війни, якщо зважати лише на чисту військову міць - не прибуде на зібрання. Як розповідали, він покинув свою тимчасову столицю, Торгове Місто, і рушив на північний захід, слідуючи Сталевим шляхом*** до півночі Кістяних гір та західного Ессосу, тікаючи подалі від Імперії, так швидко, як лише міг.

Той факт, що декілька орд джогос-нхаїв приєднались до його втечі, причому вочевидь добровільно, пояснив для Джоффрі все, що той бажав знати про те, хто - чи мабуть більш точніше буде сказати _що_ \- переслідував їх всіх. Джогос-нхаї, що їздили верхи на зорсах****, були трішки менш агресивними, проте значно більш технологічно розвиненими родичами коневодів Потойбіччя, і все ж те, що вони були лише трішки менш мстивими за коневодів та все одно пішли за кимось, кого ї-тійці відкрито проголошували "Молотом _Джогос-нхаїв_" - це пояснило для Джоффрі все, що він бажав дізнатись про _розмір_ орди віхтів, котра гналась за степовиками.

_Довбані блукачі_, подумав він, вчергове оглядаючи горизонт. Санса вважала його параноїком, за ті видивляння щодо віхтів так далеко на півдні, але це лише вказувало на те, що вона ще жодного разу не _жила_ під час Довгої Ночі.

\- Невже це... - пробурмотів Джоффрі, ставлячи долоню перед лобом, вдивляючись на обрій. _Будь ласка, тільки б я помилявся, тільки б помилявся..._ подумав він.

\- Мені знайомий цей звук... - мовив він, напружуючи слух, щоб вслухатись в низькочастотне гудіння. Санса напружилась, теж щось почувши, коли Світлорев наче сам застрибнув в джоффрину долоню, і він обернувся до неї із виразом обличчя, на жаль аж занадто звичним. - Скажи Каліннії, що нас атакують з повітря! - закричав він, кидаючись до головної палуби.

\- Нас атакують! Хапайте луки! - проревів він ї-тійською, і на диво чорні вартові одразу відреагували на його слова. Він не знав, чи це тому, що матріарх надавала йому та Сансі знаки уваги, а чи їх було просто треновано коритись командам таким тоном голосу, але вони _відреагували_.

Один з вояків почав гатити в овальний, пронизливо-гучний дзвін, не дуже відмінний на вигляд від тих, котрі аеромансери використовували, скликаючи відвідувачів храму на обід. Вояк калатав дзвоном в чіткому ритмі, видзвонюючи подвійний та потрійний сигнал, а решта чорних вартових витягували загнуті луки зі скринь, закріплених на палубі, та вдягали сагайдаки, окремі брались за катани.

\- Формуємо дві шеренги! Лучники наперед, мечники позаду! - заволав юнак, вказуючи напрям Світлоревом; чорні вартові вже діставали стріли, коли він обернувся до керманича: - Гальмуємо корабель, зупини тих веслярів!

Джоффрі вже міг бачити крилатих віхтів лівіше від себе, здоровенна зграя мертвих спускалась з неба прямо на кораблі; сині очі одразу виказували, кому ті служать; мерці були озброєні поламаними мечами або й взагалі лише власними кігтистими долонями. _Сонцелов_ вистрелив по зграї залпом бортових катапульт; підпалені заряди вибухали в повітрі, спалюючи частину крилатих віхтів та змушуючи інших збитись з курсу й розбитись об землю чи воду. Та решта бездумно поглинула хмару арбалетних болтів і обліпила корабель, переходячи в ближній бій.

Проте велика зграя віхтів розділилась на частини ще перед залпом, чотири окремих зграї розлітались, маючи намір атакувати всі чотири кораблі.

\- Вони приземляться позаду лучників і спробують їх вирізати! Мечі наголо! Мечі наголо! - проревів юнак, підіймаючи догори Світлорев. Лучники не чекали на його наказ, вистреливши як один, прошиваючи віхтів стрілами наскрізь із неймовірною точністю. Проте рани виявились не фатальними, і лише один з кожних трьох вцілених мерців насправді падав додолу через пораненя.

Ще два швидкі залпи вилетіли, аж поки орда приземлилась поміж бійцями, і тоді Джоффрі вже було не до командування; він бився Світлоревом та булавою, розрубуючи віхтів навпіл та трощачи черепи, як в старі дні.

Крилаті віхти були значно слабшими та тендітнішими за віхтів, котрих створювали з мерців інших рас людства; вони слугували Циклу в якості швидких, проте ламких, штурмовиків. Команда _Ї-кейїни _досить ефективно чинила опір нападникам; чорні вартові формували кола та дисципліновано відбивались. Все нові та нові тінеплети приєднувались до бою також, вичакловуючи довгі списи з темряви як продовження витягнутих рук, збиваючи ними віхтів прямо в небі. Проте навала мерців була нестримна, і на палубі вже не було куди ступити, коли чергова зграя віхтів налетіла з іншого кінця корабля. Чорні вартові, що намагались зберегти стрій на протилежному боці, були зметені, їхні катани розлітались геть, а самі вояки покотились палубою, вмираючи від кігтів крилатих віхтів.

Джоффрі пробився догори на відкриті сходи, збиваючи мерця за борт ударом булави, перш ніж зауважив Сансу, що захищала подвійні двері, котрі вели до корабельного внутрішнього святилища. Ще одна тінеплетиця лежала мертвою біля її ніг, посічена на клапті, а ціла зграя крилатих мерців намагалась вбити його дружину також. Нове підкріплення віхтів вже видиралось на дерев'яний балкончик.

Він помчав туди, так швидко, як лише міг, догори сходами, що з'єднували дві секції, сбивши плечем чергового віхта, намагаючись дістатись до неї. Санса відступала назад, намагаючись вичаклувати якісь чари однією рукою, одночасно відбиваючись іншою від замахів нападників; довге димове лезо, сплетене з темряви, рубало мертву плоть, наче справжня сталь. Проте цього було недостатньо, і один віхт таки зачепив дівчину ударом легкої шаблі. Вона відскочила, коли юнак дістався до неї, перетворившись на вихор смерті, рубаючи направо й наліво та трощащи грудні клітки несамовитими ударами.

\- Джоффе! - збентежено вигукнула Санса, вганяючи чорне лезо в череп однієї з істот.

\- Я прикрию тебе! Роби свою справу! - заволав він. Крик перейшов на ревіння, коли юнак брутально замахнувся Світлоревом, розрубуючи навпіл одночасно двох віхтів. Меч якось застряг в другому тілі, і він використав булаву, як важіль, щоб розчахнути віхта, наче розколоте поліно. Він постійно міняв стійку та крутився навколо, стримуючи оскалених мерців на віддалі, поки Санса глибоко вдихала. Вона простягнула руку вліво, звідки вилетів потік диму, задушуючи з півдюжини віхтів за раз. Джоффрі прикривав її з правого боку, разрубавши двох легко броньованих ворогів, що намагались обійти її з боку, коли вона застогнала від болю.

Санса перехрестила руки, волаючи крізь стиснуті зуби; ланцюг, сплетений з диму, закрутився навколо ший віхтів, різко _скручуючись_ навколо їхніх хребтів; шиї мерців ламались одна за одною, як враз одне дівоче око побіліло.

Леді виросла справді здоровенною за ці роки й вже могла посперечатись за розміром із невеликим конем. Вона вилетіла з гущавини бою, тримаючи в пащі віхта за шию; настовбурчене хутро змушувало вовчицю виглядяти чи не вдвічі більшою за справжній розмір, коли вона вгатила мертвим тілом по палубі й роздерла його навпіл. Вона одразу випустили його з зубів, рушивши до своєї володарки, збиваючи віхтів з ніг, коли тварина застрибнула з нижньої палуби прямо на балкон, розтрощивши емальовані золотом та сріблом балясини поруччя. Тепер, коли їх вже стало троє - вони вже могли захищати ті подвійні двері, і невдовзі дивовижно велика кількість чорного диму почала просочуватись крізь зачинені двері.

\- Здається вона готова! - закричала Санса.

\- Що? - запитав Джоффрі, перш ніж Каліннія пролетіла крізь двері; з її спини виросли десятки тіневих щупалець, коли вона різко провела долонею по палубі.

\- _Помріть_, - прошепотіла матріарх; щупальця рвонули вперед, наче списи, дюжинами прибиваючи мерців до палуби. Вони заверещали, коли Каліннія підняла руки до небес, і негайно задув швидкий вітер; пориви шквалу здували мерців з ніг, котячи палубою за борт, та збиваючи в воду тих, хто розпрямив крила.

Проте ворогів було просто забагато, все більше та більше проклятих істот падало з небес та приземлялось на кораблях, поки інші видряпувались догори бортами, вилазячи з води за допомогою кігтистих клешень. Джоффрі невдовзі усвідомив, що віхти намагались виснажити тінеплетів чистою чисельною перевагою, адже як тільки ті витратять запаси крові, то тіневі атаки припиняться, і їх всіх банально закидають тілами.

Власне тінеплети групувались невеликими купками, по дві чи по три, і їхні методи винищення віхтів були такими ж різноманітними, як і число самих чаклунок. Окремі діяли подібно Сансі, вичакловуючи щупальця з темряви, пробиваючи мерців чи збиваючи їх з ніг наче батогами, а інші зводили докупи руки і щось мудрували з вітрами та тінями навколо корабля, викликаючи в реальність глибокі згустки темряви, що беззвучно ковтали віхтів одного за одним.

Джоффрі невпинно оглядав своє оточення, шматуючи мертвяків булавою та мечем, і це було причиною, чому він першим їх побачив.

\- Нові літаючі мерці! Наближаються з північного сходу, із значної висоти! - заволав юнак, але негайно зауважив, що було щось радикально _відмінне_ в тій групі летунів.

Вони летіли так, наче як бойові галери, що гуртуються перед боєм; організовані в окремі формації, що заповнили небо трикутниками чи квадратами. Там було з десяток зграйок по п'ятдесят чи по сотні бійців в кожній, що зберігали дистанцію між іншими формаціями по висоті; переважна більшість летіла в формації, що нагадувала вістря стріли. Джоффрі вже міг бачити вожаків перших восьми груп, котрі повільно повертали крила в правий бік, швидко втрачаючи висоту й знижуючись до землі. Вони несли різнобарвні прапори із різною кількістю чорних відміток, і решта учасників тих груп послідовно наслідували рухам своїх лідерів, наче беручи участь в ретельно спланованому танці, що розпався, як тільки вони досягли якоїсь невидимої точки в небі.

Від пронизливого бойового кличу хребтом юнака пробігли мурашки, він дивно нагадував вереск крилатих віхтів, але все ж _різнився_. Клич був згуртованим, високочастотним та схожим на завивання; то був бойовий клич крилатих людей. Вони спускались з небес із довгими шаблями, налетівши наче буря на зграйки дезорганізованих віхтів, що юрмились в повітрі навколо кораблів; шаблі шматували крила мерців точними та брутальними порізами, від чого їхні жертви валились додолу в буквальному смертельному дощі.

Проте крилаті люди не сідали на кораблі, змінюючи кут нахилу крил, перш ніж дістатись до палуб, та по інерції пролетіли далі, знову почавши набирати висоту. Інша група шабленосців повторила той маневр, зачищуючи небо, перш ніж полетіти геть, звідки й прилетіли, так як це робить загін важкої кавалерії після вдалого чарджу.

Джоффрі штовхнув віхта, скидуючи того поверх іншого, і проколов обидвом грудні клітки Світлоревом, одразу відбивши замах катани булавою. Вестероська сталь відхилила удар й хутко розтрощила череп нападника. Санса малювала якусь лінію власною кров'ю з долоні та відступила назад, коли віхти пересікли червоний слід й одразу почали дико здригатись по палубі, даючи Леді можливість безкарно їх шматувати.

Черговий бойовий клич - такий же високочастотний, але протяжний, без улюлюкання - знову змусив Джоффрі кинути оком в небо. Крилаті люди, зібрані в квадратній формації, падали прямо до їхнього корабля, склавши крила за спиною і цілячись донизу довгими дворучними списами. Вони сповільнили падіння десь вдвічі якраз за мить перед зіткненням, широко розкривши крила й відбивши на палубі справжнє стакато сталі по кістці та деревині. Літуни вгяняли свої списи прямо крізь ребра та черепи, приземляючись на тіла віхтів зібраним строєм, перш ніж різко розбігтись в боки, дозволяючи наступній хвилі списоносців провернути такий же маневр. Коли всі вони вже поприземлялись, то похапали свої списи і перешли в ближній бій проти погнилих тіл своїх же колишніх товаришів; злагоджена дисципліна перетирала ворожу перевагу в чисельності на порохно.

Новоприбулі виглядали більш масивними за своїх товаришівшабленосців, вбрані в ламелярні обладунки замість тканинних. Вони також вочевидь були сильнішими, пробиваючи віхтів наскрізь і трощачи їх об палубу, щоб солдати позаду мали змогу добити мертв'яків. Досить швидко вони врятували загнаних в глухий кут чорних вартових, зменшивши ворожий тиск, і невдовзі один з літунів вже піднімався сходами до балкону.

_Це природжений солдат_, подумав Джоффрі, киваючи новоприбулому. На ламелярному обладуноку останнього був намальований жовтий прямокутник прямо по середині грудей, добряче посічений від ворожих ударів. В центрі фігури виднілась самотня чорна лінія, що означала одиницю в класичному ї-тійському письмі.

\- Благословенна пані, - звернувся він, чи то кивнувши, чи то вклонившись, - Я Махіл Суул; Великорождений, Крилатий командир Перших Списів, завдяки його божественній милості Жовтого Імператора з Каркоси.

Каліннія кивнула аналогічним чином у відповідь, не виказуючи ані натяку на звичну зневагу: - Палати Півдня вдячні вам, Махіле Суул. Наша боротьба тут була би довгою, якби не допомога Крил Жовтого Імператора, - сказала вона. Джоффрі зауважив, що вона сказала _"довгою"_, а не _"приреченою на поразку"_.

_Її гордість не знає меж,_ подумав він із захватом.

\- А ви двоє мабуть є Джоффрі Баратеоном та Сансою Старк, - сказав він, раптово обертаючись до пари, й грюкнув списом по підлозі. - Мій пан-правитель бажає зустрітись з вами особисто, - мовив вояк, щиро посміхаючись й демонструючи довгі ікла.

* * *

_* (від перекл.) Літньоострів'яни поклоняються багатьом богам, котрі мають між собою одне спільне - більшість релігійних церемоній передбачає ритуальний секс та храмову проституцію._

_** (від перекл.) Тобто "вступлю до лав Нічної Варти"._

_*** (від перекл.) Сталевий шлях - дорога, що починається в Ваес Дотраку ("столиці" дотракійців) і простагається на схід через Кістяні гори (місцеві Гімалаї), проходить крізь Каякаянаю (одне з трьох міст-залишків знищеної держави на північ від Ї-Ті, колись відомої під назвою Вотчина Гіркуна) і далі через пустелі до Торгового Міста на північному заході Ї-Ті._

_**** (від перекл.) Зорси - приручені зебри, котрих кочовики східного Ессосу використовують як аналог коней. У Вестеросі ці тварини були екзотичним видовищем, проте окремі найманці зі сходу (а точніше Кровоблазні), що воювали за Тайвіна Ланністера проти Робба Старка в оригінальній часовій лінії, привезли цих звірів з собою в Сім Королівств._


	71. Розділ 58: Вереск

**Розділ 58: **

**Вереск.****  
**

**1**

Чорні вартові довели свою дисциплінованість та якість муштри, але результати попереднього бою говорили про зворотнє. Нестача важких обладунків та незграбний командний ланцюжок - для Джоффрі стало очевидним, що їх не готували до боєзіткнень в чистому полі. Вони _не_ були лінійною піхотою, хоча матріархи не дуже й переймались чималими втратами серед своїх рабів під час навіженої різні.

Було очевидним, що справжньою цінністю всіх чотирьох Палат, з точки зору Каркоси, була не міць їхніх одурманених охоронців та не сумнівна вартість їхніх кораблів, а радше сила та кількість їхніх тінеплетів. Списи з тіней та темряви, котрі могли збивати крилатих віхтів прямо в небі, були лише найочевиднішою з їхніх сил; за таким захистом проходили дивні ритуали та заклинання, від котрих самі кораблі вібрували; магія змушувала живих мерців завмирати на місці або розпадатись на попіл, розвіюючись під найменшим поривом вітру.

Джоффрі вирахував, що об'єднана міць становила близько ста п'ятдесяти тінеплетів. Трохи менш, аніж двадцять з Палат Півдня, тридцять з Півночі, сорок чи п'ятдесят зі Сходу та трішки більше за шістдесят із Заходу... принаймні Захід мав стільки членів перед недавнім "приниженням". Зібрані докупи та добряче підготовлені, тінеплети з Асшаю становили потугу, котра могла посперечатись в силі з невеличкою армією, і так їх і сприймав їхній ескорт з крилатих людей, коли маги продовжували подорож рікою вверх по течії.

Жовті Крила були своєрідною присяжною вартою лорда Каркоси, хоча Джоффрі припускав, що вони були швидше невеличкою армією. Біля п'ятисот цих істот супроводжували кораблі протягом решти плавання. Він часто ловив себе на тому, що спостерігає за їхнім ширянням, захоплюючись рівнем розвитку тактичного маневрування в повітрі, з військової точки зору.

Спочатку юнак порівнював їх з кораблями, але це лиш виказувало його вестероське походження. Мистецтво бою на драконах, чи під час Танцю Драконів чи під час нечисленних громадянських війн в старій Валірії, мало значно більше з морською тактикою; громіздкі, зазвичай масивні дракони прикривали сліпі плями в полі зору своїх товаришів, поки ті спускались нижче для спопеління полум'ям цілей на землі.

Крилаті люди відносились до мистецтва повітряного бою в зовсім іншому стилі, принаймні наскільки Джоффрі міг це бачити. Чудова індивідуальна мобільність означала, що вояків мали б муштрувати на повну в маневруванні, щоб досягти такої ефективності, включно із чималою пропорцією еквіваленту сержантів для координування рухів загону. Він двічі мав приємність побачити їхні дії на практиці. Одного разу то була засідка звичайних віхтів, коли кораблі зробили зупинку біля покинутого рибальського містечка, а іншого - коли вони перетинали Світанкові гори. Переважна більшість жовтокрилів відносилась до підрозділів шаблекрилів; швидкі, вбрані в легкі обладунки, озброєні шаблями літуни, що спеціалізувались на бою з аналогічними повітряними цілями. Вони відрубували крила противникам, і по суті слугували в якості легкої піхоти, коли ситуація вимагала цього; хоча на землі їхня ефективність була низькою в порівнянні із іншими легкоброньованими загонами.

Кожен п'ятий літун входив в число еліти війська: списокрилів. Середня броня, сувора дисципліна та довгі списи; цю ударну формацію муштрували в атаках наземних противників згори, використовуючи одночасно і сталь, і терор. Після приземлення вони також могли слугували в якості досить гідної важкої піхоти, як це невдовзі дізнались віхти, що сиділи в засідці біля Світанкових гір.

Все ж, вони просувались далі, і сяйво Червоної Комети в небесах спричиняло дрижаки по шкірі від трепету та підозри серед тінеплетів. На цей час навіть найменш вмілі серед викликачів вже знали, що наближається щось величне та жахливе, а матріархи практично відчували запах чистої сили в повітрі. Мати справу із таким колосальним об'ємом магії було б небезпечно, принаймні так вони це пояснювали... Юнак сказав Сансі, що звісток про ожилі орди, що поглинали континент, було достатньо, щоб зрозуміти це, але мабуть "вони сприймають все по-іншому"... щось таке вона йому відповіла.

Приховане море* відрізнялось від того, що Джоффрі очікував. Море та навколишні долини розташувались між Світанковими горами, а власне Приховане море було глибоким розломом, подібним на Суху Безодню, проте наполовину заповненим бурхливими водами. Там панували безперервні шторми; постійно величезні хвилі виринали з глибин та проносились поверхнею наче кракени, розбиваючись об скелясті береги й змиваючи в море віхтів.

Сама Каркоса розташовувалась біля входу в річкову дельту, котра продовжувалась на південний схід; поблизу міста лежала невелика, проте родюча долина Улан, що простягувалась до Розколотого мису: місця, де води Шафранової протоки зустірчались із Бурхливим морем... принаймні так розповідав Махіл Суул. Столиця Лорда-Чаклуна височіла на острові, що виринав на поверхню з глибин Прихованого моря; чорна латка землі, не більша за Тірош, з'єднана двома величними кам'яними мостами з обома берегами дельти.

По суті це все слугувало найбільшим оборонним ровом зі всіх, коли-небудь бачених Джоффрі, хоча сама природа місцевих мешканців нівелювала цю стратегічну перевагу, як він припускав. Місто виглядало одним суцільним шпилем на чорній скелі, широка основа поступово витончувалась в гостру вершину, витесану із суцільного топазу, звідки, як розповідали, Жовтий Імператор правив своїм доменом, постійно наглядаючи за підвладними землями.

Їхнє прибуття до міста пройшло без пригод; вони хутко просувались до величної міської брами, хоча Джоффрі й міг бачити зграйки крилатих віхтів на чималій віддалі. Його щиро вразив сам міст, котрий насправді виявився підйомним - чимала секція мосту була піднята вверх, коли _масивні_ противаги на протилежному боці стін лежали внизу. Вони просувались до центрального шпилю колами, по спіралі, і чималі вулиці, що слугували основними транспортними артеріями міста, здались Сансі досить залюдненими, про що вона одразу й запитала в Махіла.

\- Багато людей з півночі знайшли прихисток, тікаючи від погані, що спустошила Потойбіччя, відчувши гостинність Жовтого Імператора, - пояснив Суул, - Його милість переконався, щоб всіх новоприбулі отримували харчі, поки вони будуть допомагати в міру власних сил у захисті нашого міста.

_Що ж, це не звучить вже аж так зловісно_, подумав Джоффрі.

\- Тут не було жодних заворушень через нестачу їжі? - запитала Санса.

\- Лише мінімальна паніка, та й ту швидко пригасили. Жовтий Імператор, в його безмежній мудрості, впевнився в тому, що міські запаси харчу будуть посилені, ще за декілька місяців до появи першого віхта.

\- А скажіть-но, шановний Махіле, як просувається зараз війна, котру веде Імператор? - запитав Джоффрі. Якщо хтось і мав би знати, так це Суул. Якщо юнак все правильно зрозумів, то Махіл служив свого роду кастеляном та лордом-командувачем всіх військ, що присягнули на вірність Жовтому Імператору.

Крилатий чоловік здається роздумував над тим питанням, поки вони продовжували рух по великій дорозі; люди навколо низько вклонялись їм та паланкінам, котрі рухались позаду. Джоффрі зауважував різноманітних персонажів, від безкровних людей та крилатих до ї-тійців та блідих мешканців Потойбіччя; всі перемішувались в цьому місті, слідуючи сторожкому ритму непевності. - Прогрес сповільнився, - нарешті промовив вояк, - Жовтокрили справляються із зачисткою навколишніх земель на сході, але Ворог досягнув певних успіхів на протилежному боці моря протягом останніх кількох місяців, намагаючись повністю відрізати нас від заходу, - продовжив крилатий, спостерігаючи, як списоносці, що розчищували шлях перед процесією, були змушені силою зсунути воза на узбіччя дороги.

\- Отже Місто Крилатих Людей впало перед ворогом? - запитав Джоффрі.

Суул захихотів: - Яка дивна назва. Маю припущення, що ти говориш про Зеннібір? - мовив він.

Джоффрі відповів сором'язливою посмішкою: - Карти, доступні в мене на батьківщині, стають дуже схематичними щодо цієї частини світу, на жаль, - відповів він.

\- Тоді твоя батьківщина й справді знаходиться далеченько звідси, Джоффрі Баратеон, - мовив той, похмурніючи й знову демонструючи довгі ікла, - Зеннібір було знищено з місяць тому, і фінальний результат тієї облоги став постійною загрозою нашому існуванню.

Джоффрі подумав, як дивовижно все повернулось, в самому кінці, коли всі раси людей поділяли одне й те ж саме відчуття, чи то крилаті, чи плямисті, високі, бліді, врешті-решт різниця вже була несуттєвою.

\- Чесно кажучи, мені важко в це повірити, після того, як я побачив Жовтих Крил в дії, - зауважив юнак, спостерігаючи за тренуванням солдат біля основної цитаделі, котрі строєм летіли в повітрі.

\- Припини, в тебе ледь слина не тече, - звернулась Санса із кривою посмішкою.

\- Мені б лише двох отих списокрилів, Сансо. Лише двох, - відповів він, відчувши, як серце запекло від гіркої заздрості, - Із ними, рейдерами та кращою половиною королеземської лицарії я міг би знекровити ренліне військо за _тиждень_, - додав він вестероською мовою.

\- Імператору було б приємно почути таку оцінку, але в лавах Жовтих Крил служить лише біля семи тисяч вояків. Решта нашої сучасної армії складається із Допоміжних Крил, зібраних із втікачів з загиблого Зеннібіру та прибережних містечок, що існували на північному березі Прихованого моря. Вони швидше почнуть тікати, аніж підуть в наступ на ворога, - сказав Суул, перш ніж скривитись, - Зазвичай це й добре, щоб вони летіли геть, принаймні так вони не додадуть власні тіла до військ Ворога, - мовив крилатий, рушаючи вперед.

\- Пробачте мене, шановні. Мою присутність вимагають деінде, - сказав він, піднімаючись в повітря двома потужними помахами м'язистих крил, набираючи швидкість до запальної сварки біля перекинутого воза попереду.

\- Трясця, я вже хотів знову розпитати його про Імператора, - сказав Джоффрі.

\- І я теж, проте маю сумнів, що він би розказав ще щось, окрім вже обридлої відмовки на кшталт "він очікує на вас".

Санса досі мала зелену маску на обличчі, і цей факт позначав її як тінеплетицю для мешканців міста; вони низько вклонялись їй, виказуючи навіть більше поваги, ніж до сусідніх жовтокрилів.

Каліннія була порівну заінтригована та стурбована, і вона практично наказала їм обом діяти з максимальною обережністю. Родовід Жовтих Імператорів простягався в сиву давнину, і сучасного монарха не можна було трактувати, як другорядну фігуру, принаймні на схід від Світанкових гір.

Вони продовжували підйом містом по спіралі, зауваживши, як навколишні будинки стають все більш вишуканими, хоча іноді зауважити різницю між будинком та баштою було досить складно. Видавалось, наче будівлі виростали із самої скелі, будучи частинами однієї величної конструкції, котрою було місто... так наче самі будівлі були витесані із суцільного шматка породи. Архітектурні стилі суттєво змінювались, чим вище вони піднімались до шпилю, і верхні яруси будинків демонстрували чимале ігнорування здорового глузду; на кшталт головних вхідних дверей на другому поверсі, широких вікон чи навіть величезних дір в стінах найбільших маєтків.

\- Більшість крилатих людей мешкає біля вершини Шпилю, - зауважила Санса, - Зазвичай ті, хто живе ближче до володаря міста, й самі володіють вищим соціальним статусом та престижем.

Джоффрі буркнув: - Ти вважаєш, що він використовує крилатих для пригнічення мас звичних людей, котрі живуть в нетрях нижніх рівнів? - запитав він.

\- Можливо... та швидше за все він покладається на них в якості бюрократів та елітних військових одиниць, - відповіла дружина.

\- Це звучить розумно. А також відповідає тому, що ми бачили внизу... Ніхто з Прихованої Варти, здається, не мав крил, і вони виглядають добряче тренованими та озброєними, як на міську варту столиці. Сумніваюсь, що Імператор пішов би на такий крок, тренуючи та озброюючи юрбу, котра бажала б його вбити.

Санса кивнула, озираючись назад до переднього паланкіну. Невдовзі вони дістануться Топазового палацу, резиденції Жовтого Чаклуна і одночасно Жовтого Імператора. - Ти й досі вважаєш, що ми потрібні йому в якості палива?

\- Не знаю, Сансо, але якщо я щось та навчився, маючи справу з тінеплетами, звичайно ж не враховуючи сучасну нашу компанію, - додав він із хитрою посмішкою, - так це те, що вони непередбачувані. Якщо він матиме відверто голодний вигляд, жадаючи потужну кров, то ми негайно спорожнимо мішечки. Зрозуміло? - запитав він тоном, що не передбачав заперечень.

\- Та знаю, знаю, - сказала вона, піднімаючи руки догори. Ще з моменту першої зустрічі з матріахом Заходу, Джоффрі кришталево чітко висловився, що вони мають мати при собі невеличкі ємності, замасковані під амулети; ємності, в котрих зберігались крихітні кристали _ніамби_. Джоффрі перетворив сік рослини на надзвичайно потужну та швидкодіючу отруту завдяки складним алхімічним маніпуляціям. Ця штука має вбити їх навіть швидше, ніж укол лезом в серце.

\- Здається ми прибули, - сказав він, кидаючи погляд догори. Дорога закінчувалась перед величною площею, що оточувала вхід в Шпиль; золотиста арка з блискучих топазів та смарагдів накривала вхід, а сам шпиль продовжувався вгору, як височенна вежа, із великим балконом на чималій висоті.

**2**

\- Шановні гості, я маю приємність представити матріархів Асшаю та їхню свиту, нехай вони будуть благословенні кров'ю, - мовив крилатий чоловік, вбраний у вишукані жовті шати, вклоняючись майже до самої землі, тримаючи одну руку на серці, а іншу - простягнувши в бік, сигналізуючи новоприбулим.

Вони пройшли в залу Жовтих Імператорів під шепітливий гомін голосів, і чимале розмаїття людей обернулось, дивлячись на них. Сама зала мала більше спільного із браавоськими шляхетними зібраннями, аніж з королівськими прийомами у Вестеросі; гості Жовтого Імператора розміщувались групами на першому поверсі, а на другому стояв масивний трон, декорований топазами, звідки над ними наглядала затінений силует. Він був вбраний в інкрустовану самоцвітами туніку, що спадала з пліч широкими хвилями тканини, котрі виглядали переплетеними в місці з'єднання на грудях. Голова правителя майже повністю ховалась під каптуром, відстань та кут освітлення не дозволяли Джоффрі роздивитись риси обличчя монарха.

Чотири матріарха зробили крок вперед, як одна, вклоняючись з щирою повагою. - Слався, Імператор Ї-Ті та благословенний правитель Каркоси, - привіталась Каліннія.

\- Ми прибули на ваше запрошення, - додала Кіджіма.

\- Щоб вдовільнити врочисто дані обіцянки, - мовила Джія.

\- Щоб надати взаємну допомогу в ім'я Угоди, - закінчила Вілла.

Імператор застиг нерухомо, і лише після хвилини тиші зробив непримітний жест долонею.

Далі наступила черга дарунків. Вілла презентувала оздоблений топазами меч, виконаний з неймовірною майстерністю, його руків'я закінчувалось імітацією Шпилю, настільки детальною, що навіть на віддалі - стоячи разом із Сансою біля бічної стіни в оточенні решти тінеплетів - юнак міг бачити вирізьблені вулиці та вхідні брами величного міста.

Джія поставила на підлогу невеличку скриню, перш ніж плавно відкрити її: там знаходилась одна-єдина погнута, вивітрена бронзова маска, від вигляду котрої чимало тінеплетів обабіч Джоффрі злегка заворушились. Маска виглядала настільки прадавньою, що здавалось - найменший вітерець розвіє її на попіл, але це лише додавало виробу певної цінності.

Він вже бачив такі маски раніше; Каліннія мала дві такі в Палатах Півдня, гордо демонструючи їх як стародавні артефакти своїх предків... знайдені посеред руїн Стігаю сотні років тому. Після своїх коротких, сповнених жахів, особистих відвідин Міста Ночі, Джоффрі був практично переконаний, що творці згаданих масок не мали нічого спільного із будь-якою з гілок людства. Швидше за все вони існували за десятки тисяч років до того, як перша людина зачудовано подивилась в нічне небо.

Кіджіма принесла з собою майстерно оброблений рубін, розміром з джоффрин кулак; тисяча граней переломлювали світло, так що здавалось, наче камінь світиться внутрішнім сяйвом, заворожуючи видовищем багатьох глядачів в залі.

І тоді настала черга їхньої пані. Каліннія щось зробила із складками накидки, і через мить вже тримала в руці валірійську скляну свічку, ту саму, котру вони викрали в чорнокнижників та передали їй в якості передплати за сансине навчання. Тінеплетиці знову зашепотіли, вочевидь шоковані побаченим, а Жовтий Імператор витягнув руку вперед на дюйм чи на два.

Сіхуа - вишукано вбраний герольд, що оголосив їхнє прибуття - миттєво рушив вперед. Він шанобливо взяв скляну свічку в руки та поніс догори овальними сходами до топазового трону. Царедворець зігнувся в поклоні, тримаючи свічку на витягнутих руках та відводячи погляд від імператора, котрий взяв артефакт з рук. Він потримав її протягом кількох секунд, повільно обертаючи, перш ніж повернути жовтого каптура до Каліннії. - Палати Півдня дуже щедрі, - сказав він низьким, ледь чутним голосом.

Каліннія вдячно кивнула, і тоді Імператор зробив новий жест. Герольд хутко вернувся на перший рівень, двічі плеснув долонями, і одразу крізь бічні двері вийшли служники, несучи розмаїття страв та напоїв.

\- Його божественна величність, Жовтий Імператор, бажає відсвяткувати прибуття наших давніх союзників. Нехай _всі_ гості під його дахом приєднаються та відсвяткують разом з ним, підіймаючи наші мрії до небес, - вигукнув герольд. Каліннія вже підійшла до пари, швидко щось шепнула Фікуї та ще одній зеленій масці, перш ніж обернутись до них.

\- Поспілкуйтесь з гостями, вивідайте якомога більше про них та про стан міста. Будьте обачні, - наказала вона, перериваючись на мить та кинувши косий погляд на Жовтого Імператора з кутика маски. Він й далі сидів непорушний, зберігаючи такий же нерухомий стан, як на момент їхнього прибуття.

\- Це мені здається, чи в нього є інше розуміння слова "спілкування"? - запитав Джоффрі.

\- Не будь таким зухвалим, - відрізала матріарх, - Він може вбити половину присутніх в залі одним клацанням пальцями, _включно_ з тобою та твоїм зникаючим мечем.

\- Він буде обачним, матріарх, - втрутилась Санса.

\- Переконайся, щоб так і було, - мовила та, перш ніж повернутись до компанії решти матріархів, котрих щедро обслуговували зграйки слуг, підносячи перекручені скляні кухлі, заповнені червоною рідиною.

Джоффрі мав сумніви, що то було арборське червоне.

\- Цей чоловік справляє певне враження, - сказала Санса, коли вони взялись під лікті і пішли подалі від матріархів в пошуках цікавої групи для проведення часу. Вони мали чимало досвіду в таких справах, і Джоффрі вже зауважив, як її погляд кружляє поміж гостями. Його особисто більше цікавили декорації палацу; юнак роздивлявся чималі листи пергаменту, що звисали з другого поверху; величні та інтригуючі креслення цілком абстрактного призначення, що лоскотали джоффрине відчуття цікавості.

\- ...Ага, репутація короля-чаклуна говорить сама за себе, - відповів він неуважно.

_Є щось дуже знайоме у всіх цих схемах,_ подумав він.

\- Маєш якісь думки щодо вибору співрозмовників? - запитала Санса.

\- Гмм... ну, ти ж мене знаєш.

Вона награно зітхнула та повела чоловіка між групами гостей, киваючи простолюдинам, котрі прислужували вельможам. - Як щодо тих солдатів? - запитала вона юнака, дивлячись на купку з десяти чи близько того вбраних в обладунки чоловіків виразно ї-тійського походження.

\- Ага, я... зажди, я знаю цей знак, - мовив він, роздивляючись трійки перехрещених кісток, прив'язаних до їхніх залізних пластинчатих обладунків, - Безумовно я вже зустрічав їх раніше... - додав він, коли пара підійшла ближче.

\- Вони небезпечні? - запитала Санса, зводячи дві руки докупи. Та група була озброєна, більшість з них мали заховані в піхви важкі шаблі, проте один чи двоє тримали на плечах якісь бамбукові палиці.

_Примітивні вогняні списи,_ здогадався Джоффрі, все ближче підбираючись в здогадках до вирішення питання.

\- Я так не думаю, - заперечив він, коли пара підійшла до них. Вояки мали досить пошарпаний вигляд, вочевидь як наслідок перебування довгими днями під потужними вітрами. Один з них, чолов'яга із найдовшими кістками на нагруднику, обернувся та вклонився, коли пара приєдналась до кола.

\- Дозвольте особисто виразити вам вдячність від нашої Гільдії за ваше прибуття, - звернувся вояк, дивлячись на Сансу, - Маючи підтримку тінеплетів на нашому боці... це суттєво сповільнить просування воскреслих, - він говорив досить виховано, проте й далі сторожко дивився на Сансу; на правій стороні обличчя вояка набрякли шрами.

_Сповільнить... не зупинить?_ Джоффрі подумки запитав сам себе, досі не відводячи погляду від трьох перехрещених кісток.

\- ...Солдатська Гільдія, - почав він, киваючи до чоловіка із впізнанням, - Ви пройшли чималий шлях від Кістяного Міста, гільдмайстре... - сказав юнак, перш ніж затнутись.

\- Гуоїн. Гільдмайстер Гуоїн, - відрекомендувався той, трішки всміхнувшись, коли Джоффрі простягнув руку для привітання, і вони потисли долоні.

\- Джоффрі, - відповів юнак, кидаючи погляд на Сансу, - І моя дружина Санса.

Якщо Гуоїна й здивував факт одруження з тінеплетицею, то він не виказав цього.

\- Тобі знайомі ці гідні воїни, любий? - Санса запитала в нього.

\- Їх було частенько видно, коли я добирався на далекий схід до Кістяного Міста, продаючи свої товари, - відповів він.

\- А, торговець кістками? Ви покинули місто раніше за відбуття караванів? - запитав Гуоїн, а інші учасники групи підійшли ближче із зацікавленими поглядами.

\- Не зовсім, хоча я чув про те, що трапилось після вашого відходу, - відповів Джоффрі, не маючи сил стримати натяк на легке несхвалення в голосі.

Гуоїн спохмурнів, проте Джоффрі здалось, що він побачив миттєвий проблиск сорому в очах вояка, перш ніж той знову опанував себе.

\- Не було жодних шансів захистити місто... Ти б також втікав би звідти, якби побачив їх... - втрутився інший вояк, наймолодший на ви-гляд серед них, досить порожнім голосом, перш ніж його товариші стишили його несхвальними поглядами.

_Але я не втік... я не втікав,_ подумав юнак, відчувши раптовий тягар втрати від невчасних спогадів.

\- Вибачте нас, - сказала Санса, - Мій чоловік не мав на меті образити вас. Після того, як я особисто побачила воскреслих на власні очі, то й не знаю, що ще ви б могли зробити.

Гуоїн схилив голову: - Дякую. Пробачте, що ми почуваємось досить сторожко у вашій присутності, адже попередній досвід із шептунами коштував нам.. чимало, - признався він.

\- Запевняю вас, що божевілля тих культистів не має нічого спільного із дисципліною чотирьох Палат, - мовила Санса.

\- Саме так, і враховуючи те, що я в свій час вбив не одного шептуна, то щиро кажу, що розумію вас, гільдмайстре, - додав Джоффрі.

Один з вояків недовірливо скривився, проте Гуоїн нагородив юнака знаючим поглядом: - Ризикована торгівля?

\- Аж до самого К'Дату, - відповів він із посмішкою.

\- Цікаве ж у вас мабуть життя... - зауважив Гуоїн, переводячи погляд на Сансу, а потім назад до Джоффрі із примруженими очима.

\- Можливо нам варто обмінятись розповідями про наші подорожі? Його Жовта Високість наче не поспішає, - сказав Джоффрі, кидаючи погляд на застиглого, як статуя, правителя Каркоси. Окремих солдат аж пересмикнуло від страху через богохульство, але Гуоїн - і це дещо означало - сприйняв це значно спокійніше.

\- А мабуть таки варто, - відповів він, сміючись. Якийсь служник підійшов ближче, і хто ж, як не Санса використала цю можливість взяти їм обом по дрібній вареній рибі, настромленій на малі дерев'яні шпичаки.

\- То як ви тут опинились? - запитав Джоффрі в гільдмайстра, насолоджуючись пряними приправами, котрих йому так не вистачало у Вестеросі.

Гуоїн негайно скривився: - Ми рушили на схід навколо Сухої Безодні; більше й не було куди тікати. Щоб досягти міст безкровних людей - нам довелось пересікти Людожерські піски на південному сході... - він затнувся, а декілька його людей незручно заворушились, - Ми взяли із собою досвідчених торговців, людей, що змалечку навчались слідувати тому ж маршруту по пустелі, як це робили їхні батьки та діди... і все ж піщані бурі осліплювали нас, не менш ніж чотири рази збиваючи зі шляху... Ми стали легкою мішенню для людожерів; іноді цілі зграї дикунів вибігали з-за дюн і нападали на нас, перш ніж ми встигали замкнути вози колом в табір, то були криваві бійні... а потім прийшли _мертві_ людожери... - він знову затнувся, різко захитавши головою, - Лише половина з нас змогла дістатись до Блхадхахару.

Джоффрі кивнув із співчуттям. Він аж занадто добре міг уявити ту важку подорож...

\- Безкровні дозволили вам зайти в місто? - запитав він із полегшенням, що не доведеться вислуховувати деталі.

\- Гм. В обмін на кращу половину нашого запасу кісток. Десятиліття збирання гільдійної каси були втрачені через забаганки прикордонного лорда... з іншого боку, це йому не пішло на користь, коли слід за нами прибули мерці, - сказав вояк, недбало знизавши плечима.

\- Хіба безкровні люди не готувались до приходу мертвих? - запитала Санса.

\- Вони _вважали_, що вже достатньо підготовлені, - поглузував наймолодший з солдат.

Гуоїн пирхнув, кидаючи погляд на молодика, що мав найменші за розміром кісточки в тій трійці на грудях: - Капітан Зенім має власну точку зору на ті події, - сказав він, жестом заохочуючи вояка продовжувати.

\- Ми просто продовжили відступ на південь, - мовив Зенім, - Коли нас дістались чутки про падіння бундючного Блхадхахару, то ми вже підходили до Бол-Кобаму**, і безкровні із майже всіх тих їхніх міст-держав прибули туди зі зброєю та обладунками. Дурні вважали, що зможуть зупинити мерців в чистому полі.

\- Маю припущення, що це не спрацювало, - зауважив Джоффрі. Звичайно, він сам не вивів би війська проти блукачів за межі стін, хіба що на попередньо підготовлені позиції... або у випадку неймовірної скрути.

\- Не через брак затятості, врешті-решт вони таки зібрали там могутню армію... - втрутився гільдмайстер, - Високий вождь Ка-Джан майже зміг призвати нас до війська, але ми рушили далі раніше, ніж він встиг подвоїти силу своїх "аргументів".

\- Здається й це б їм не допомогло, - сказав Джоффрі юному солдату, перш ніж кинути поглядом назад.

От тобі й "вільне спілкування", подумав юнак, адже групи присутніх відчутно розділились. Більшість крилатих людей скупчились в одну юрбу, витримуючи дистанцію між безкровними та новоприбулими тінеплетами. Іншою цікавою особливістю була відмінність між самими крилатими; здоровані із потужною статурою майже не спілкувались із тими, хто мав значно тендітніший вигляд. "Великорождені", котрі переважно служили в якості списокрилів та займали провідні посади у військовій ієрархії Жовтого двору, самі по собі були окремим соціальним класом.

\- Ми протягом цілих місяців без упину, напружено рухались в напрямі Зеннібіру, коли врешті дізнались, що ж там трапилось. Вони провели три величні польові битви, намагаючись відвоювати недавно захоплений Бол-Калаяк, перш ніж їх затопило лавиною мерців. Високий вождь Ка-Джан віддав перевагу битві до смерті замість "безчестя", полишаючи своє державу без воєначальника в той час, коли мерці розривали його людей. Показово, що нестача крові робить з розумом людини, - мовив Гуоїн, перш ніж похитати головою.

\- Ті ідіоти досі ненавидять нас за це, - додав капітан Зенім.

\- Чому ж так? - запитала в нього Санса.

\- Всі потребували цапа-відбувайла, і ми були найлегшою ціллю для цього, - відповів Гуоїн.

\- Три тисячі піхотинців та дрібка броньованих сандрейків не си-льно б змінили баланс сили. Розповідали, що під час облоги Бол-Калаяка там вирувала орда чисельністю з _двісті тисяч_ мерців, щоб їх побрав Лев Ночі! - буркнув один з офіцерів.

\- Ми взагалі майже не зупинялись в Зеннібірі, одразу чкурнувши по Скельному шляху прямо до Каркоси, - сказав Гуоїн.

\- І тепер вони теж стали втікачами, такими ж, як ви, - проголосив Джоффрі, знову озираючись по залі. Безкровні люди складали суттєву частку присутніх, більшість з них концентрувалась навколо молодого блідого чоловіка могутньої статури. На ньому був обладунок, що нагадував кольчужний хауберк, підсилений залізними пластинами, і так само були вбрані десь із половину його товаришів. Проте, на відміну від інших, тюрбан того молодика був яскраво-червоним; головний убір ледь коливався, коли його власник різко жестикулював широкими замашними рухами. Він про щось сперечався із Махілом Суулом, чиї крила були складені в позі, здається, щирого заціпеніння.

\- Тьху, знову починається... - пробурмотів Гуоїн, сторожко дивлячись на групу безкровних та одночасно пережовуючи свою рибу на шпичаку, як це личить людині, знайомій з похідним життям.

\- То чому ви зупинились в Каркосі? - запитала Санса офіцера, що раніше встрявав у розмову.

\- Далі на південь вже немає інших твердинь, де можна було б чинити опір. Гірські перевали на заході повняться воскреслими, щойно приведеними із самого центру Ї-Ті, і я певен, що вам це вже відомо. Повести такий невеликий загін на південь крізь Край Тіней - це було б самогубством... єдиним варіантом залишається долина Улан на південному сході.

\- Володіння Жовтого Імператора.

\- Котрі не дають Каркосі вимерти від голоду, - сказав Гуоїн, озираючись до екзальтованих безкровних, - Проте й там немає як тримати оборону. Лише на Розколотому мисі є такі-сякі стіни, та й вони не дуже вражають. Ми мали б збудувати кораблі, щоб якось пересікти Бурхливе море і швидше за все потонути в недосліджених водах, чи поплисти на південь до Ультоса і задихнутись там в джунглях насмерть, або й поплисти на захід, молячись, щоб не померти від цинги, в спробі дістатись Асшаю. Ні, стіни Жовтого Імператора є досить надійними, як і його платня також, ось чому ми тут залишились, - він пояснив із рішучим кивком, проте Джоффрі зауважив, що окремі офіцери-гільдійці поділяли менше ентузіазму, особливо юний Зенім.

\- Пробачте, ми на хвильку, - сказав Джоффрі, обережно тягнучи сансин лікоть й самому відходячи від групи.

\- Маю надію поговорити з вами пізніше, гільдмайстре, панове офіцери, - мовила Санса, киваючи присутнім, наче вибачаючись.

\- Ви розповісте вашу історію, маю надію, - відповів здивований гільдмайстер, піднімаючи келиха.

\- Звичайно, - сказала вона, і купка гільдійців розчинилась поміж метушіння інших гостей. - Це було надзвичайно грубо, Джоффрі, вони вже не відкриються так просто наступного разу.

Її чоловік не відповів, практично тягнучи її за собою до лівого боку великої зали. Він зупинився перед одним із звисаючих сувоїв пергаменту, простягнувши вперед тремтячу руку, слідуючи перекрученим лініям, що загинались навколо самих себе, постійно повторюючись в менших завитках.

\- Сансо.. це ж... - він перервався, сухо ковтаючи щось, і поглянув на інші пергаменти. - Це креслення моєї душі... - прошепотів юнак.

\- Як... Як на кістяній табличці? - запитала вона в нього.

\- Ага... вони неповні, і окремі частини виглядають безглуздо, але... - він затнувся знову, торкаючись пальцями поверхні грубого пергаменту, - Я думаю, що це зображення чергового модуля...

\- Вам подобається? - запитав чийсь голос позаду них. Джоффрі крутанувся на місці за півсекунди, рука застигла біля руків'я Світлорева, і він відчув, як сансина долоня одразу потепліла; її власна кров бриніла в жилах. Незнайомець був вбраний в просту жовту туніку прислужника, лише одна-єдина дрібна чорна відмітка посередині туніки вказувала на вищий статус, аніж в слуг.

\- Це й справді чудове зображення, - почала Санса, поки Джоффрі відновлював контроль над серцебиттям.

\- Ці копії прадавнього мистецтва були зняті з великих обелісків, що колись всіювали долину Улан, тисячі років тому. Перший з числа Жовтих Чаклунів вирішив скопіювати ці шедеври... чи принаймні те, що від них залишилось, - сказав челядин.

\- Тоді він й справді був надзвичайно мудрим, - зауважила Санса, - Пробачте, здається я не розчула вашого імені...

\- Називайте мене Вайулом, - відповів він. Наступний поклон був таким глибоким, що чоловік ледь не торкнувся чолом підлоги.

\- Чи ви маєте якесь відношення до решти слуг? - запитав Джоффрі, досі тримаючи руку біля Світлорева.

\- Так. Мені доручили слідкувати, щоб всі гості почувались якомога зручніше та спокійніше... Маю надію, що в вашому випадку це вже досягнуто? - запитав він, перш ніж кинути на Сансу злегка шокований погляд, - Будь ласка, пробачте мою недбалість, - додав він швидко, подаючи сигнал слузі.

Служник прибув із перекрученим скляним кухлем та передав його Сансі, схиливши голову.

\- Я... дякую вам, - сказала вона, приймаючи напій. Дівчина уважно роздивлялась темно-червону рідину, що ліниво оберталась всередині ємності.

\- Ви віддаєте перевагу таким напоям, чи не так? - запитав Вайул. Він зиркнув на служника й нахмурився, той аж зіщулився на місці.

\- Так, так. Це підійде, - відповіла нерухома маска, хоча кухоль в руках злегка затремтів. Джоффрі ніжно стиснув її руку, і вона відчутно зітхнула, перш ніж відкрити невеликий отвір в на нижній частині маски. Джоффрі нехотячи зауважив, як кров вже підіймалась догори по спіралі, сама по собі долаючи силу тяжіння, досягнула сансиних губ, знову ж таки, сама по собі потекла в рот, не залишаючи в кухлі ані краплинки. - Це ж... ох... - прошепотіла вона, на мить опускаючи погляд, та враз опанувала себе, - Ваш пан має... чудові запаси, - врешті закінчила дівчина.

\- Саме так, - відповів Вайул, маючи задоволений вигляд.

Санса була потомком прадавніх родів з числа домів Перших людей, котрі існували ще в часи Доби Героїв: Старки, Таллі та Блеквуди, всі відомі за величні та жахливі магічні діяння, якщо розглядати старовинні перекази як щось більше за прості легенди. Це робило її потенційно могутньої тінеплетицею, тому що, на відміну від більшості з них, вона насправді могла використовувати власну кров як пальне для чарів... проте це не означало, що випадкове поповнення було б зайвим.

Джоффрі вже збирався розпитати Вайула щодо обелісків, коли почув якийсь гамір з центру зали: молодий безкровний тепер відкрито волав, йдучи геть від Суула, та знову повертався до нього, лютуючи. - Я сказав годі, Махіле! Гостинність Каркоси не знає собі рівних, але вже настав час діяти!

Його озброєні товариші як один забурчали на згоду, вдаряючи закутими в сталь рукавицями по щитах, повішених за плечі, а ті, що були беззбройні, просто кивали.

\- Як на безкровних, ця поведінка дорівнює божевільному воланню інших людей. Зазвичай вони дуже стримані, - мовив Вайул, котрого це наче розважало.

\- Скажи-но мені, Вайуле, хто той молодик посередині? Ну, з червоним тюрбаном на голові, - запитала Санса.

\- То Високий вождь Ка-Міл. Він керує військом безкровних з часу загибелі його батька в битві... принаймні залишком війська, якщо по правді, - сказав той.

\- Якщо ви бажаєте атакувати віхтів власними силами, тоді і ви, і ваша армія можете вирушати хоч негайно, вас не спинятимуть - мовив Суул із зростаючим роздратуванням.

\- І майже одразу загинути?! - скривився Ка-Міл, - Ми майже нічим не займались, окрім кількох дрібних наскоків на проклятих, від часу нашого прибуття сюди! Необхідно змінити стратегію, якщо ми хочемо вижити перед цією навалою!

\- Ви мусите зберігати терпіння, юний вождь, - сказав Суул, - Імператору відомо...

\- _Терпіння? _Махіле_, я терпів донесхочу,_ \- вигукнув юнак, - Бол-Калаяк лежить в руїнах, Йємек перетворився на купу попелу та уламків, вулицями _священного Бол-Кобама_ бродять орди _проклятих!_ Дев'ять десятих мого народу _загинули_, а чи й спізнали _гіршу долю!_ \- він заволав, - Час очікування закінчився!

Суул вгатив ратищем списа по підлозі: - Коли Палати Асшаю поновлять сили після їхньої важкої подорожі, тоді...

\- Я плюю на тих кровопивць! - юнак перебив Махіла, одразу підкріплюючи свої слова діями, і плюнув в напрямі чотирьох матріархів - від чого майже всім присутнім перехопило дух, окрім безкровних, котрі навпаки завелися ще сильніше від цього. - Деякі із найзахідніших залог біля Священного Міста досі можуть бути живими, очікуючи на підкріплення! Зараз, коли ми зібрали сили, то нам варто всім _разом_ виступити на північ; відбити з лап віхтів свіжі тіла! - загарчав вождь.

\- Декілька шахтарських містечок та прикордонних башт, що притулились до Світанкових гір. Всі вони загинули за тиждень-два після падіння Бол-Кобама, - мовив Вайул.

\- Звідки тобі це відомо? - запитав Джоффрі.

Вайул лише вимучено посміхнувся: - Я бачив це. Ка-Міл - ні, але навіть йому відомо, що шанси на виживання хоча б одного з тих поселень практично нульові.

\- Отже це лише вистава, - зауважила Санса, маючи на увазі Високого вождя, - Проте принаймні дещиця його гніву не є награною.

\- Саме так, - погодився Вайул, - Він щиро бере до серця втрати свого народу, але юний воєначальник не такий профан в політиці, як багато хто тут вважає. Він успадкував батькову статуру, але також і материний розум, - додав він із схваленням.

\- Зрозуміло... - сказав Джоффрі, більше фокусуючи увагу на Вайулу, аніж на Ка-Мілі.

\- Він бажає таким чином зміцнити свою позицію, - здогадалась Санса.

\- Так і є. Його позиція як лідера захиталась, особливо коли він покинув найпівденніші містечка напризволяще. Після катастрофи в Бол-Калаяку то було єдиним можливим способом дій.

\- Ти був тоді з ними, з безкровними? - запитала Санса.

\- Ні, особисто ні, - відповів він.

Вона озирнулась до Джоффрі, котрий ще з мить дивився на неї у відповідь, перш ніж перевести погляд на юного вождя. Він пропустив відповідь Махіла Суула, але одна з матріархів злегка відпихнула крилатого воїна вбік, перериваючи сварку.

Кіджіма колихала в руці кухля з кров'ю, обабіч неї стали дві тінеплетиці з червоними масками. - Ти вже опустився до образ? - сказала вона, вочевидь роздратована. Матріах дивилась на Високого вождя, наче на якусь почвару, оглядаючи його з ніг до голови й далі перемішуючи кров в ємності рухами руки. - Ось, здається ти потребуєш цього більше за мене, - мовила вона, перехиляючи кухля та виливаючи рідину на підлогу.

\- ..._Ти смієш_... - майже нечутно прошипів молодик. На відміну від попереднього показного гніву, цей новий приступ люті видавався в тисячу разів реальнішим, на думку Джоффрі. Озброєні безкровні також відреагували, хапаючись за руків'я довгих булав з кулеподібними билами, котрих мали на поясах. Вояки сформували шеренгу перед їхнім воєначальником, мовчки обмінюючись поглядами і готуючись до бою, коли дві тінеплетиці разом з Кіджімою перестали стискати кулаки й прийняли захисні стійки, піднявшись на кінчиках пальців ніг.

\- ...Наскільки болючою була ця образа? - запитав Джоффрі.

Вайул злегка схилив голову, й далі дивлячись на видовище: - Усні перекази безкровних розповідають, що їхні предки проливали кров та виривали жили із власних тіл у проклятих ритуалах та жертвопринесеннях, а крики добровільних жертв досі можна було чути в місті, котре вони називають Бол-Кобамом. Після Війни Світанку та їхнього подальшого вигнання з Асшаю, предки тих, хто врешті назветься безкровними, поклялись, що ніколи не дозволять використати себе як паливо чи їжу для тінеплетів.

\- ...Вони робили це _самі з собою?!_ Напевно мав же бути інший спосіб... - Санса затнулась, хапаючи руками повітря, та похитала головою. Люди навколо Високого вождя та матріарха відступили подалі, поки ті обмінювались образами, а Махіл Суул знову вгатив списом по підлозі без особливого ефекту.

\- Ті, хто втік з Асшаю на південь замість півночі, точно це робили, - сказав Вайул, - На жаль, та ті, кого в майбутньому прозвали отруйними людьми, втратили здоровий глузд разом з кров'ю, - додав він, коли воєначальник вже витягував свою булаву з-за пояса.

\- Це все кепсько виглядає, - сказав Джоффрі.

\- Саме так, - погодився Вайул, переводячи погляд на Жовтого Імператора та топазовий трон. Володар Каркоси підняв долоню догори, і зненацька всі звуки в залі неначе вмерли. Рот воєначальника Ка-Міла й далі відкривався, але жодного звуку не долинуло звідти. Молодик обернувся із зачудуванням, його онімілі товариші перезирались між собою, а Кіджіма обернулась до Імператора та хутко схилилась перед ним, впавши на підлогу. В залі не було чутно жодного голосу.

\- Прийом закінчено. Давайте подякуємо його божественній величності за гостинність, - проголосив герольд гучним та чітким голосом. Високий вождь Ка-Міл невпевнено вклонився Імператору, перш ніж крутанутись на каблуках, і пішов геть з зали, його свита наздоганяла вождя ззаду.

\- Це... - Санса перервала речення, її голос зазвучав аж занадто гучно поміж навколишньої тиші.

\- Ефективно, - закінчив Джоффрі; він так само вже міг говорити без перешкод, та онімілі гільдійці на протилежному боці зали обернулись, дивлячись на нього.

\- Чи не відмовитесь прогулятись зі мною? Я вже досить довгенько чекаю на цю розмову, - сказав Вайул, в чиїх очах заблищали незвичні вогники.

**3**

Їх повели довгими тунелями та сходовими клітками, що були витесані із самої чорної скельної підоснови Шпилю; трикутний рисунок проходів вів їх на вершину міста. Врешті вони вийшли під легкий дощик, і Джоффрі ніяк не міг втамувати відчуття, що ця тераса мала доволі знайомий вигляд. Він підійшов до однієї з граней, торкнувся каменю долонею, а Санса стиснула іншу.

Джоффрі відповів таким же рухом, і вона глибоко вдихнула, перш ніж вони обоє обернулись. На вустах Вайула домінувала виснажена посмішка, коли він дивився вниз, роздивляючись місто, поки сонце майже повністю сховалось між Світанковими горами.

\- Маю надію, що вам сподобалась свічка... її було нелегко дістати, - сказала Санса, майже жаліючись.

Вайул вийняв руку зі складки тоги, і мерехтіння диму та світла зависло над його долонею, перш ніж сфокусувалось в контури валірійської свічки. Насправді її _тут_ не було, то був лише міраж, деформоване відображення справжнього об'єкту. Світло на верхівці башти дивно відповіло, кольори видозмінювались, наче підсилюючи ілюзію.

\- Це не більш ніж фокусуючий пристрій для вміння, котре насправді вартує досягнути власними силами, помічний додаток для тих, хто є сліпцями до вібрацій Сонця та Місяця, - сказав він, задумливо роздивляючись свічку, - А ще він пошкоджений, - додав чоловік, і напружена посмішка зникла.

\- Звідки ви про нас знаєте, і яке вам до нас діло? - Джоффрі запитав в Жовтого Імператора, тримаючи руку на руків'ї Світлорева.

Вайул легенько кивнув, наче погоджуючись із питанням: - Я полюбляю регулярно оглядати те, що мене оточує. Адже так легко втратити лік часу, роздивляючись всі чудеса цього світу, - сказав він, опускаючи руку. Проте перекручений клубок диму та сяйва нікуди не зник, а _розширився_. Мерехтіння оточило всіх трьох своєрідним тороподібним куполом, ілюзія валірійської свічки почала танути, аж поки не зникла остаточно. Навколишні барви змістились до інших частин спектру, синє перетворилось на червоне, а жовте на зелене, чорне стало таким темним, як порожнеча між зірками, і тераса завібрувала від притишеного гудіння. Джоффрі побачив місто, Асшай, що оточував їх, видимий з багатьох різних точок зору згори, так ніби крізь очі тисячі мартинів, що піднялись на неймовірну висоту. Він побачив кораблі біля торгових пірсів в гавані, швидку ходу вбраних в червоні маски місцевих тіневих мешканців, навіть Храм Аеромансерів, що почав збільшуватись, аж поки Джоффрі не зауважив шіфу Во-Ті, що сидів в мовчазній медитації. Мудрець розплющив очі, нахмурився і повільно озирнувся, перш ніж перевести погляд майже точно в напрямі точки огляду.

\- Ви спостерігали за нами, - мовила Санса; її голос майже губився в тому потойбічному гудінні.

\- Відтоді, як ви прибули до Асшаю, - сказав він.

\- Чому? - запитав Джоффрі.

Інтенсивність гудіння навіть посилилась, переходячи в високочастотний шум, що почав стишуватись, як мерехтіння навколо них раптово відступило, колапсуючи до початкової точки розміщення та розміру, якого мало на початку свого існування.

Жовтий Імператор тихенько зітхнув, кидаючи погляд вдалечінь, вниз до титанічних хвиль, що періодично змивали в море віхтів, що видряпувались стрімкими схилами, далеко внизу. Звідси Джоффрі міг осягнути початкову симетрію споруди, ігноруючи пізніше додані та витесані будівлі та інші конструкції на її гранях. То був рівносторонній, масивний трикутник, що продовжувався далеко вниз, із гранями, поїденими плином часу.

\- Я міг би зупинити шторм, але тоді легіони мертвих захоплять місто протягом якоїсь години, - сказав чоловік, сумно хитаючи головою, - Зазвичай Приховане місто чудово виглядає в цю пору доби, - додав він, визираючи вниз.

Але Джоффрі вже опізнав силует споруди, її початкову форму та пропорції; цей архітектурний стиль не можливо було б переплутати з чимось іншим.

\- Ви бачили мене раніше. Барельєф.

\- Так, - погодився Вайул.

\- Покажіть мені його, - сказав юнак.

Вайул кивнув і повів їх початковими сходами, спорудженими ще Глибинними; вправо та вниз по сходах, вправо та вниз, вправо та вниз, а стіни навколо них повнились зображеннями фігур з паличок, що періодично заповнювали ордою весь тунель і змітали самотню фігуру, що охороняла його, лише щоб знову та знову розпастись в ніщо.

\- Смерть та руйнування незрівнянних масштабів, цикл, що повторюється без упину... коли я усвідомив, що це прадавнє пророцтво починає здійснюватись в реальності, було вже запізно, - сказав Імператор. Санса торкнулась різьблення пальцями, слідуючи фігуркам, що періодично заповнювали всі стіни тунелю, перш ніш вони троє увійшли до величної зали із маслянисто-чорного каменю. Джоффрі не чув, проте відчував, як шторм жене величезні хвилі над ними; вся маса Каркоси нависала над ними, поки сходи вели їх вниз до дна Прихованого моря, і лише в залі він підняв погляд догори.

\- Сансо, це... - Джоффрі проковтнув слину, відчуваючи запаморочення, і схилив голову, - Це... один з дороговказів, - прошепотів він.

Санса зняла маску, дивлячись вгору, і побачила першу смерть її чоловіка.

_Йому ж було так боляче_, подумала вона, здригаючись і дивлячись, як він роздирає собі горло, з котрого вилазять потойбічні завитки Пурпуру, простягаючись як блискавки по всіх стінах й формуючи безкінечну фрактальну рекурсію, котру вона й сама стільки раз раніше бачила. Вона також зауважила вирізьблений, вивітрений силует Джеймі Ланністера, що струшував сина; розпач Серсеї; гості поставали з-за столів в паніці, і королівські вартові оголили мечі.

Дівчина побачила саму себе, майже на самому краю грандіозного рельєфу; вона тікала із якимось наче придворним блазнем, чий силует був незакінченим, розсіченим раптовим закінченням стіни. Її очі дивились назад, на вмираючого Джоффрі, в них виднілось розмаїття емоцій, переплетених та змішаних між собою: здивування та шок, страх та тріумф, щастя та переляк; стільки різних виразів було майстерно вирізьблено на одному зображенні. Найбільше домінував щирий, нерозбавлений _жах_, що так її вразив; такий безнадійний відчай, що виростав із почуття безпомічності. То було відлуння того, що вона відчувала в самих глибинах душі, наче стерті спогади повертались на передній план свідомості.

\- Здається я забув, як дихати, коли побачив вас двох в Асшаї, - мовив Жовтий Імператор із натяком на гумор, роздивляючись задушеного Джоффрі, перш ніж перевести погляд між гостями весілля, зупинивши його на зображенні переляканої Санси вгорі. - Стільки моїх попередників присвятили свої життя розшифруванню істинного значення цього зображення, цієї _споруди_, залишеної нам істотами, котрі мабуть вимерли за декілька епох до того, як перша людина вбила свого товариша загостреним каменем... - він затнувся; на його обличчі почала виростати небажана посмішка.

Це йому не личило, викривлюючи обличчя чолов'яги у вираз, котрого не мало б бути. - Яка вишукана іронія, - він реготнув, - Ключі для розв'язання загадки, що отруювали життя доброї половини Жовтих Чаклунів минулого, самі з'явились біля Безкінечного Міста якраз тоді, коли світу настає кінець.

\- Ми... це ми є причиною, чому ви скликали Угоду Світанку? - запитала Санса, хоча це прозвучало швидше як ствердження, аніж питання.

\- Ви знаєте, що не зможете вистояти, - зрозумів Джоффрі.

\- Махіл Суул був досить вражений твоїм знанням військового ремесла, Джоффрі Баратеоне. Тож скажи мені, які шанси в Каркоси та її об'єднаної міці... чи радше недобитих залишків південно-східного Ессосу? - запитав Вайул, обертаючись до них, - Дві тисячі списокрилів, п'ять тисяч шаблекрилів, десять тисяч наземного ополчення Каркоси, а ще трохи більше п'ятнадцяти тисяч крилатого ополчення, - сказав він, заплющуючи очі. - Вісім сотень безкровних Безсмертних і трішки більше за двадцять тисяч простих вояків зі Священного Міста. Трохи менше за три тисячі ветеранів-гільдійців із двадцятьма двома бойовими сандрейками, - продовжив він, і зала дивно завібрувала, тіні поглибшали, а олійні вогники замерехтіли. - Трохи більш за чотириста чорних вартових, менш ніж сто п'ятдесят тінеплетів і чотири матріарха... - говорив імператор, поки гудіння посилювалось в гучності, і дивні викривлення повітря та диму почали формувати вікно в реальність, показуючи безкінечні колони маршируючих віхтів. Вони простяглись аж за обрій; небеса набули мертвенно-сірої барви, коли легіони крилатих віхтів закрили сідаюче сонце.

\- Скажи-но, чи вони вистоять? - запитав Жовтий Імператор, дивлячись на сотні блукачів, що вели за собою безмежну маршируючу орду мертвих істот до узбережжя Прихованого моря. Там були шрайки та легіонери, вестеросці та ї-тійці, безкровні та крилаті віхти, оживші сандрейки та сотні інших типів монстрів, сплетених із кісток та сухожиль, що нестримно просувались на південь.

\- _О боги_... - пробурмотів Джоффрі. Санса закривала рота обома долонями; забута маска лежала на підлозі, поки вона вдивлялась в їхні мертві сині очі та на відвислі, оскалені щелепи.

Джоффрі ще трохи подивився на орду віхтів, перш ніж похитати головою: - Їх забагато. Вони наваляться на нас, атакуючи, поки захисники вже не зможуть піднімати руки через знесилення, а вони й далі _будуть наступати_, - сказав він.

\- В мене така ж думка, - сказав Імператор; сіре зображення замерехтіло, аж враз розпалось на дим. - Навіть якщо ми й зможемо _якось_ відбитись, та від того не буде зиску. Червона _штука_ в небесах досі випромінює магію на далеку північ, безкінечні об'єми сили, із котрими ніколи не зможуть зрівнятись смертні істоти. Стільки сили, що й смертні, й самі боги закричали б та _вибухнули_, якби отримали таку потугу... Стільки сили... - прошепотів він.

В його голосі не чулось ані жадоби, ані трепету, лише чистий, з розуму зводячий, _жах_. От стояв чоловік, що міг буквально зробити німими всіх в цілій залі одним клацанням пальців, котрий міг дивитись крізь океани та континенти, котрий міг вичакловувати шторми, що струшували ціле море... і він був переляканий до нестями.

Джоффрі відчув незвичне почуття спорідненості до нього, як до брата-спостерігача. Такого ж очевидця реальності, до котрої більшість була сліпа.

Вайул наче зміг опанувати себе, повільно моргаючи, так наче видіння закарбувалось на його сітківці, перш ніж рушити вздовж стіни, де він зупинився навпроти центральної частини рельєфу під задушеним Джоффрі. Він присів, притиснув долоню до напівстертого зображення сузір'я і вивітрених літер вестероської мови: - Я хотів би дізнатись значення цього послання, перш ніж помру, якщо буде ваша ласка. Ваші потенційні версії майбутнього звучать як якась маячня, а ваше минуле ніяк не сходиться із цією всією дилемою, - прошепотів він.

Джоффрі опустив погляд до ряду сузір'їв, ледь впізнаючи Драккар та Прапороносця, решта були вивітрені плином часу настільки, що вже не читались. - Воно привело мене до Споруди на далекому заході, подібної до початкової форми Каркоси, але значно тоншої та довшої. Вона досягала самих земних надр, містячи послання, адресоване персонально мені... послання з давно минулих епох, - сказав він.

Вайул нахилив шию, дивлячись на Джоффрі із терплячим виразом: - Що там було сказано? - запитав він.

\- Там були відповіді, - сказав юнак, сідаючи на підлогу біля імператора, - Відповіді, котрих я шукав протягом довгого часу. Що я та моя дружина є лише останніми інкарнаціями своєрідної живої зброї, створеної для знищення Довгої Ночі, циклічного феномену, котрий знищує все розумне життя на нашій планеті епоху за епохою.

Вайул повернувся до різьблення, повільно киваючи: - Зрозуміло... отже ви провалили місію? Як і ваші попередники?

Джоффрі озирнувся до Санси. Вона непорушно витримувала його погляд протягом двох секунд, перш ніж кивнути один раз.

\- Так... в цьому житті, - сказав він.

\- Ми вже помирали чимало разів, намагаючись зупинити Цикл, - продовжила Санса, - Коли ми вмираємо, наші свідомості повертаються в літній день приблизно на вісім років в минуле, і тоді ми або намагаємось знову спинити це все, або блукаємо по світу в пошуках знання, котре допоможе це здійснити.

Вайул - вперше за час їхнього знайомства з Джоффрі - онімів. Він й далі вдивлявся у викарбувані літери, але його очі виглядали нерухомими, розфокусованими.

\- Я відчуваю правду у ваших словах... але яка ж то потрібна _потуга_, щоб розвернути весь світ... щоб протягти два розуми крізь сам час... так... - сказав він, повільно моргаючи, - Так... така потуга й має бути в тих, хто насмілиться кинути виклик такій могутній сутності як цей _Цикл_, цій погані, що знищила все живе в містах безкровних, в князівствах крилатих, на половині території Ї-Ті та Сутінкових земель і багато ще де... - сказав він, перш ніж затнутись, підвівся і поправив свою жовту тогу.

\- Ми всі загинемо ще до світанку, коли об'єднана орда мертвих із сотні міст вдарить по Каркосі, наче сам Лев Ночі... але ви двоє... - продовжив він, хитаючи головою, - Я міг би сказати, що заздрю вам, проте по правді... ви несете на собі найжорстокіше прокляття зі всіх, котрі може уявити смертна душа.

\- Ми можемо _допомогти_ вам, - заперечила Санса, - Якби ми могли якось _зв'язатись_ з вами, то могли б попередити у кожному наступному житті. Ви зможете підготувати південний схід Ессосу до настання Довгої Ночі, стримуючи ворога між П'ятьма Фортецями та Сухою Безоднею.

Здається сама ідея опирання Циклу розвеселила чаклуна; він розмірковував над цим, крокуючи вздовж рельєфу, заклавши руки за спину. - Я міг би підсилити Бхладхахар своїми Жовтими Крилами, а можливо й П'ять Фортець - своїми чарами... але маю підозру, що цього не вистачить, врешті-решт...

\- Не вистачить, принаймні без інших втручань, - погодився Джоффрі, хитаючи головою, - Але це допоможе нашим власним приготуванням в Сутінкових землях. Кожен віхт, що нападатиме на вас, буде черговим ворогом, що не зможе атакувати Сім Королівств. Якщо зможете втримати східний фронт, то цим ви зменшите тиск на західний фронт, де ворог не отримає підкріплень через суходільний міст, що з'єднує континенти на північний схід від К'Дату... принаймні це допоможе, аж поки Циклу не увірветься терпець і він не спричинить ескалацію сили, - сказав юнак.

Жовтий Імператор заплющив очі, повільно нахиливши голову в роздумах: - Ти вважаєш, що якось зможеш зупинити Цикл, перш ніж почнеться "ескалація", як ти це називаєш.

Джоффрі зітхнув, кидаючи погляд на Сансу, перш ніж повернути його до співрозмовника: - Насправді ми не знаємо, _як саме_, проте кожен віхт, що стоятиме в нас на шляху, лише ускладнить наше завдання. Спроба виконати наше призначення і так буде неймовірно важкою, навіть без того, щоб половина мертвих ї-тійців юрмилась до нас з півночі, - признався юнак.

Вайул неначе повністю потонув в глибокому зосередженні, завмерши нерухомо, аж враз раптово відкрив очі. Вони неначе майже засяяли, коли він поспіхом рушив залою: - Листування буде занадто ненадійним способом комунікації, мені буде потрібно _побачити_ вас обох, щоб повірити вашим словам, - сказав він.

\- Але Каркоса знаходиться занадто далеко, - зауважила Санса, що разом з чоловіком поспішала за ним, ледь встигаючи за швидкою ходою, - Ми не зможемо здійснити подорож сюди _і_ одночасно втримати Сутінкові землі від сповзання в хаос, котрий настане ще задовго до початку власне Довгої Ночі.

\- Ось чому ви не прибудете сюди. Є шляхи для спілкування за межами поля зору... способи навчити свідомість перетинати океани та континенти, - сказав Імператор, підійшовши до дверей, неначе витесаних із суцільного шмата топазу. Він поставив на них долоню і легенько штовхнув, відчиняючи, так наче вони важили менш за пір'їнку. Вони зайшли в місцину, дуже відмінну від грандіозної розкоші Топазового Трону; великий кабінет, переповнений книжковими шафами та сувоями; широкі листи паперу звисали із стін, містячи зашифровані руни. - Цей спосіб дивитись та _відчувати_ крізь світ - це не те, чому можна когось навчити, якщо той хтось не бажає досягнути справжньої майстерності, -сказав він, підходячи до невеличкого стола.

\- Мені здалось, що ви казали про свічку, що вона не потрібна для того... щоб _бачити_ за обрієм, - зауважила дівчина, коли Вайул взяв той предмет зі столу і показав його їй.

\- Насправді ні, і більшість тих, хто використовує подібні предмети, насправді не вміють дивитись поза обмеженнями артефакту... Але _ти_ бачила, як сам час згортається назад, ти _бачила_ внутрішню структуру нашої реальності, хіба ні? - запитав він.

Сансу наче заціпило від того питання, губи зарухались , починаючи озвучувати з десяток різноманітних відповідей одночасно, перш ніж промовите просте: - Так.

\- Тоді використай цю штуку, як сліпа людина використовує палицю. І коли відчуєш опору, просто _розплющ очі_, - сказав він, передаючі їй скляну свічку.

Санса нервово взяла її до рук. Не важливо, що вона вже тримала її раніше - тоді, посеред Дому Безсмертних - та цього разу ця річ відчувалась переповненою могутністю та жахаючою новизною. - Але... все ж, як мені використати її? Як я можу... - вона перервала речення, вловивши те неспокійне, струноподібне напруження, і нахмурилась, зосередивши всю увагу на ньому. Вона заглибилась в нього, як це робила раніше із своєю власною кров'ю, і ледь не впала, заточившись, коли поле зору затьмарилось.

Кутики вайулових губ злегка піднялись: - Ані миті коливань... ти й справді _бачила_ це, _відчувала_ це... цей _шепіт_...

\- Мій чоловік називає його "Піснею"... він... Джоффрі? - запитала вона, обертаючись.

Юнак стояв перед великим звисаючим зі стелі листом паперу. Він проводив пальцями вздовж звивистих ліній, слідуючи захопливому рисунку фракталів та рекурсій. - Скільки ще копій ви тут маєте? - запитав він різко.

\- Чимало... я так розумію, що вам відомо, що це не просте художнє зображення? - запитав Вайул.

\- Ага... це... набори інструкцій... підказки, залишені попередньою цивілізацією, котра не пережила Цикл. Це діаграми моєї власної душі, креслення, щоб я міг провести власну свідомість до прихованих частин і віднайти... частинки самого себе. Частинки зброї, - відповів він.

\- Архів містить сотні подібних, - мовив Вайул, і Джоффрі ледь встояв на ногах.

\- Відведіть мене туди. Будь ласка.

Вайул так і зробив, ведучи їх через сходи й повз дивно розмальовані дерев'яні двері. Там знаходились десятки дерев'яних трубкоподібних пеналів, складених в стоси повсюди по архіву, і Джоффрі негайно взяв один з них і відкрив його, розклавши пергамент по підлозі.

Ліхтарі навколо загорілись наче самі собою, по власному бажанню, силует Жовтого Імператора відкидав тінь на фрактали, коли він став позаду Джоффрі. - Я вже досить давно усвідомив, що ці креслення мають щось спільне з цією баштою та пророцтвом... вони неначе шепчуть глибинну істину для тих, хто має змогу заглянути за межі реальності, і чимало з моїх попередників витрачали цілі роки, намагаючись зрозуміти це.

\- Чи вам відомо щось додатково? - запитала Санса.

\- Ні, - відповів Вайул, - Я в свій час цікавився діяннями інших мудреців, котрі захоплювались старими знаннями, але враховуючи те, що вони полишили після себе лише брехню та жадібність...

\- Це незакінчена схема, окремі ділянки викреслені невірно... Мабуть ті обеліски були добряче поруйновані... - мовив Джоффрі, продовжуючи дослідження пергаменту. Він вилаявся: - На самому зображенні присутні декоративні елементи, мабуть щоб зробити відсутні секції приємнішими для візуального сприйняття...

\- Скільки модулів тут зображено? - Санса запитала в нього, відкриваючи черговий пенал, та розмістила пергамент на підлозі впритул до наступного, котрого Джоффрі щойно витягнув із стосу.

\- ...Думаю, що лише один... - сказав Джоффрі, досліджуючи ще одне креслення, - Вони знали, що обеліски швидше за все зникнуть чи будуть знищені, отже вирішили продублювати те ж саме зображення замість розміщення багатьох, котрі врешті-решт всі зникнуть у небуття... той самий візерунок повторюється на всіх обелісках... де саме перший Жовтий Чаклун знайшов їх? - запитав він у Вайула.

\- На рівнині Улан, що лежить на південному сході від нас. Там були сотні таких каменюк, якщо вірити записам; більшість обелісків виглядали не більш як гладенькі брили чорного каменю. На сьогодні там вже нічого не залишилось.

\- Я... Я можу спробувати зрозуміти цю схему. Скільки часу ще ми маємо? - запитав юнак.

\- Лічені години. Маріонетки _Циклу_ досі марширують зі всіма своїми силами десь в п'ятдесяти милях звідси... ймовірно вони атакують місто після опівночі, - відповів мудрець.

\- Джоффрі, ні, - мовила Санса, - Це занадто небезпечно, ми ж можемо повернутись сюди в наступному житті.

\- Але Сансо, це ж _прямо перед нами!_ Компонент _Пурпуру!_ \- вигукнув він.

Вона зауважила щиру надію в його погляді, майже дитяче бажання чудес, поки він тримав вицвілий пергамент. - Сансо... це... це частинка _нас самих_, - сказав він повільно.

Дівчина гучно зітхнула, хитаючи головою: - Леді нагляне за нами назовні кімнати. Ми вип'ємо отруту _в ту ж мить_, як я скажу тобі, гаразд, Джоффе?

\- Так, - відповів той миттєво.

\- Як просто ви говорите про смерть, - зауважив Вайул, хитаючи головою в зачудуванні, - А я вже от думав, чи нагородити вас обох офіційними титулами, після того, як ви повернетесь проти потоку часу в цьому світі.. але, якщо по правді, ви вже й так все _розумієте_, - сказав він.

Санса виглядала шокованою; - Але це зовсім не так, як здається! Є ж _незліченні_ речі, котрих я навіть не можу зро...

\- _Навчитись _то не _проблема_, - Вайул перебив її своїм глибоким та потужним голосом; всередині кімнати піднявся вітер, майже здуваючи папери геть, коли Імператор _заговорив_. Його слова відчувались повільними та жорсткими, їхня вага наче падала тягарем на всі чуття: - Зараз більш вартує _прозорливість_. Ті нікчемні _дурні_ з заходу можуть хлебтати вечірню тінь цілими бочками, приносити в жертву _тисячі_ ємностей та _втопитись_ в їхній крові, і _все одно_ вони _нічого_ не зрозуміють, - сказав він, просвердлюючи поглядом діри в них обох.

\- Нічого, окрім _Тиші_, - вдоволено додав імператор через мить.

Джоффрі подумалось, що він може з_розуміти_ це шаленство, коли його очі зустрілись із очима чаклуна. Цю _недовіру_ на рахунок інших, котрі можуть бути такими _сліпими_ до величної реальності Космосі. Якими _жалюгідними_ виглядають їхні амбіції перед цією грандіозністю.

\- Пісня... - пробурмотіла Санса.

Вайул кивнув: - Ви вже наполовину розумієте, - сказав він, - Шукай мою свідомість, коли опануєш володіння свічкою. Шпиль Каркоси незвично сяє перед оглядом з допомогою Другого зору, використай цю різницю в якості маяка, - додав він, перш ніж обернутись, та пішов до дверей. - А ще спробуй знайти свічку, що не буде напів-поламаною, - зауважив він майже недбало.

\- А як я буду знати? Чи тіні будуть виглядати іншими? Чи сама Пісня звучатиме інакше? - вигукнула вона.

\- Ні, - сказав він, підійшовши до дверей, і обернувся до них. - Вона матиме зелений колір замість чорного, - додав він, і Джоффрі подумав, що це вперше за час їхнього знайомства імператор посміхнувся. _Насправді_ посміхнувся.

\- Насправді ви не бажаєте бути Імператором, - ризикнув юнак.

Вайулова посмішка виросла, так наче він сприйняв це недоречне припущення веселим, чи може просто жартівливим: - Я вважав, що мене от-от скинуть, коли почув, як Перші Списи залітають крізь вікна, - мовив він майже врочисто, - Я був би не першим Жовтим Чаклуном, кого б вбили його великорожденні... Хай там як, уявіть моє здивування, коли вони пронесли мене вулицями Каркоси на помості із схрещених списів. "_Імператор_" волав простолюд. "_Імператор_" ревіли мої жовтокрили...

Здається він на мить потонув у спогадах, перш ніж перевести погляд на них, набувши суворого вигляду володаря Каркоси.

\- Закінчіть цей "Цикл". Знищіть його, - сказав він на прощання і пішов геть; саме каміння під ногами завібрувало, і Санса затремтіла, відчуваючи майбутній викид магічної _потуги_, поки шторми над ними вирували.

**4**

Вони вручну перемістили дерев'яні пенали, витягуючи безцінні пергаменти, намагаючись з'єднати їх разом наче складну мозаїку. Джоффрі взяв пера та чорнильницю з великого столу в кінці Архіву, викреслюючи широкі розмашні лінії, що з'єднували окремі секції та декорації на місці помилок. Години пролітали наче хвилини, поки вони міняли конфігурацію візерунку на підлозі; джоффрин зосереджений голос вів сансині руки, коли вона переміщувала аркуші чи додавала нові відмітки на них.

Вибухи чистої сили згори змушувало волосся на шиї дівчини ставати дибки, вона зупинялась та присідала, коли моменти тиші змінювались на викиди _потуги_, від котрої дух перехоплювало, від котрої весь Шпиль вібрував наче камертон; об'єднана міць сто п'ятдесяти тінеплетів, чотирьох матріархів та одного Жовтого Чаклуна випромінювала силу, достатню, щоб Сансу починало нудити, і вона втрачала зосередження.

Прояви та вібрації магічної потуги, що живились, мабуть, тисячами людських жертвоприношень, бути такі потужні, що іноді вони не могли дихати, падаючи на підлогу й почуваючись наче діти на борту корабля під час бурі в західних морях. Двічі вони втрачали свідомість, коли вся башта стогнала, наче хриплячий помираючий старий, а потім повільно приходили до тями й повертались до свого завдання.

\- Воно вказує шлях, як можна обернути... як зігнути Пурпур? Поширити його за межі тіла... навколо себе? Як... - шепотів Джоффрі, зігнувшись над трьома шматками пергаменту, скріпленими докупи; очі затуманились, коли він роздивлявся візерунок. - Чи це надасть якийсь захист? А може якимось чином допоможе атакувати сам цикл..? Сансо, здається ми вже близько... залишається знайти ще декілька відсутніх штрихів... я... Сансо?

Дружина не зважала на його слова, повільно моргаючи, так наче щось нагорі _змінилось_. Джоффрі захитався, падаючи на коліна, знову відчувши нудоту. Дівчина усвідомила, що вони наближаються до чергової втрати свідомості, як захисники Каркоси починали черговий потужний ритуал... але цього разу щось змінилось. Джоффрі раптово схопив її за руку, наче потопаючий моряк - шмат деревини, паніка різко читалась на його обличчі. - _Почалась ескалація_, - прохрипів він, переконаний на всі сто.

Санса й сама це _відчула_, задихнувшись; так наче око Червоної Комети перевело свій погляд від далекої півночі і моргнуло в бік Каркоси. Вона закричала, коли сама навколишня реальність наче почала танути; стіни пішли хвилями, так наче вся міць Сховища почала виливатись в цей світ. На це місто. В цю конкретну залу.

Вона вдарилась руками об підлогу при падінні, _бажаючи_, щоб Архів зміг вистояти перед червоною навалою, що намагалась видалити саму реальність, але її власні сили виявились нічим перед всією потугою Сховища енергії Циклу. Всі міць крові з її родоводу, всієї крові, що вона безжально забрала в приречених на смерть, забрала з кривавого гарему Палат Півдня, вся та есенція магії, що вона зберігала в своїх жилах... це все виявилось _нічим_ перед _ескалацією_.

Неначе сам світ закричав, коли завихрення надприродного снігу почали просочуватись крізь стіни; червоні мацаки зі світла зростались докупи, поки загребуща рука Червоної Комети стискала Архів в своїй лапі. Санса затремтіла, усвідомивши, що ця зала була лише одним з багатьох місць по всій Каркосі, котрих зараз шматували потойбічні сили; енергія Червоної Комети наповнювала приміщення наче припливна хвиля, коли посеред завихрень неймовірно холодного повітря почали конденсуватись загострені крижані кристали.

_Цього недостатньо_, подумала вона, коли всепоглинальний вереск, що супроводжував погляд Комети, спричинив появу цівок крові з її вух, що накрапала вниз, торкаючись шкіри долонь.

_Крові недостатньо_, подумалось, коли відчуття присутності Леді за мить зникло з периферії свідомості. Вона поглянула на Джоффрі, котрий повз до неї, до крові дряпаючись пальцями об підлогу, а деформовані білі блукачі дивились на них зсередини крижаних згустків на стінах; свіжо створені руки проривались крізь заледенілу кірку, коли все більше та більше дір в реальності пробивалось крізь стіни, наче ножі крізь масло, пропускаючи всередину струмені червоного світла.

Цього видовища вистачило, щоб змусити її пригадати.

_"__Автономний захисний адміністратор__"_, так Глибинні називали її, і хоча вона не розуміла й половини тих слів, та що вони означали, проте вловила саму суть.

Вона має захистити свого чоловіка.

Дівчина закричала, сягаючи глибше за сили крові, дивлячись на контури власної душі, і потягнула її у фізичний світ, намагаючись витягнути частину себе як бар'єр між ними та Кометою. Пурпурні фрактали бризнули із долонь у всіх напрямках, впинаючись в підлогу, розповзаючись по стінах та подвоюючись по експоненті, звиваючись по склепінню. Вона пригасила дисонуючі ноти та згладила кострубатості Пісні, а Червона Комета _загуділа_ у відповідь, впізнаючи противника.

Джоффрі казав це їй чимало разів, але лише зараз вона нарешті _емоційно_ прийняла, що _вони_ разом й були _Пурпуром_.

**5**

Незабаром шалений тиск зник, і залишилась лише тиша. Вікна, що вели до Червоної Комети зникли, лише купки снігу всіювали підлогу, поки Джоффрі роздивлявся візерунки на чорних стінах, на підлозі, на склепінні. На камені чітко читались контури сансиної душі; відтиск Пурпуру тріумфував над міццю Циклу, фрактали та завитки помережали суцільну скелю.

Його дружина досі стояла навколішки, хапаючи ротом повітря. - Джоффе, зараз, - ледь змогла вона вимовити поміж вдихами.

\- Лише... одну... хвильку... - пробурмотів він, знову роздивляючись пергамент.

\- Джоффрі! Отрута! Негайно! - заверещала вона, тримаючи свою порцію в руці й підводячись.

Він ще раз кинув зором на пергамент, закарбовуючи напівзакінчене креслення в пам'яті.

Таки доведеться це зробити.

\- _Джоффе!_ \- закричала Санса, коли покриті свіжим різьбленням двері зігнулись та вибухнули дощем трісок, показуючи дивно вигнутий тунель, заповнений снігом та морозом; навіть маслянисто-чорне каміння було потріскане та пошматоване. Але не сам прохід прикував джоффрину увагу, а те, що містилось всередині нього.

Блукач виглядав дещо деформованим, покрученим. Поморщена голова криво звисала набік з шиї, дивлячись на них одним-єдиним оком, а дві неймовірно здоровенні руки застрягли в дірах в камені. Воно відірвало їх, приклавши чималі зусилля, і за потворою стало видно кількох таких же покручених побратимів, що стояли позаду потвори. Вони всі виглядали дещо вищими за звичайних блукачів: стовбуроподібні ноги, наче виліплені зі снігу, підтримували масивні тіла, і їхні збройні руки втратили звичну форму, виглядаючи так, наче довгі крижані леза росли прямо з їхніх зап'ястків. Червоні прожилки, заповнені свіжою енергією Червоної Комети, пульсували в крижаних тілах, а очі світились червоним світлом, наче заглядаючи людям прямо в самі душі.

Санса рвонула до чоловіка, спорожнюючи вміст гаманця до рота, і Джоффрі хутко зробив те саме. Гірка отрута одразу пішла вниз стравоходом, і він матеріалізував _Світлорев_ та _Зорю_ одночасно, а зі сансиних кулаків виникли тінисті леза. Стіни зі всіх боків почали тріскати, вигинаючись, в проломах стало видно нових червоних блукачів, котрі методично руйнували каміння. Окремі з них пережили попередній вибух енергії краще за інших; їхні голови поприростали до плечей, та вони й досі мали по два ока, тоді як іншим бракувало однієї чи двох кінцівок. Покалічені конструкти використовували свої довгі кінцівки як костури, прориваючись всередину чи просковзуючи вниз крізь діри в склепінні Архіву. Їхня присутність не лише, як здавалось, заморожувала саме каміння; Джоффрі міг би присягнутись, що досі чує відлуння вереску Червоної Комети від них, як потвори наближались.

\- Обережно! - проревів Джоффрі, стрибаючи вперед і вганяючи Світлорев прямо в груди одного блукача, що намагався силою пробитись крізь тріщину в стіні одразу біля них; лезо пробило зовнішню оболонку і вийшло крізь прирослий до спини череп. Потвора випарувалась із вибухом пекуче-гарячого снігу, а Санса та Зоря спробували втримати решту біля дверного пройому. Їм було потрібно виграли лише декілька секунд, поки отрута вб'є їх, чисто та невідворотно.

Вона легко різонула себе по зап'ястку тіневим лезом, проливаючи кров на потрощену дверну раму, формуючи своєрідну невидиму стіну, що змусила червоного блукача задимітись і частково розтанути, як він спробував пройти всередину. Потвора зупинилась і відійшла назад, та враз одразу троє інших одночасно кинулись вперед; Санса застогнала, кусаючи губи до крові, коли вони майже не сповільнились, пролетівши крізь двері хмарою пари та бризок. Вона та Зоря разом перетворились в вихор рухів, коли Срібний Лев хапав простягнуті з тріщин руки та ноги своєю здоровенною пащею, тримаючи, поки Санса відрубувала їх димовими лезами. Джоффрі стяв наступного монстра, що намагався протиснутись крізь отвір в стелі, пробиваючи грудну клітку і силою ведучи Світлорев вбік через плоть... але ворогів було так багато, занадто багато; врешті Зорю зарубали та посікли в ніщо, а Санса закричала в агонії, коли одна з потвор відбила замах, а інша відрубала їй руку в ідеальній синхронізації рухів, миттєво заморожуючи обрубок на лід.

\- Джоффе, це _заповільно_, - простогнала вона поміж подихами, відступаючи назад до нього, хитаючись, поки блукачі крокували до неї. Він метнувся до дружини і міцно її вхопив, зауваживши, як Пурпур проникає в кімнату.

_Занадто повільно_, подумав він з відчаєм, повільно моргнувши; свідомість помирала _занадто_ повільно. Він вирішив пробити серце дружини Світлоревом, поки Пурпур проникав в куточки поля зору, але перш ніж встиг підняти меча - товста рука блукача пробилась крізь тріщину в підлозі і вхопила за ногу крижаним захватом. Юнак закричав від болю; з сансиного носу потекла кров, її очі повільно заплющились; тиск тіл ставав нестримним, і десятки дужих блукачів пролазили в кімнату, хапаючи їх зі всіх боків. Жодна з потвор не сказала ані слова, поки їхні крижані руки зминали плоть та заморожували кров; бездонні червоні очі зазирали в самі глибини душі, мовчки роздивляючись здобич в жахаючій тиші.

_Чому воно не спрацьовує? Чому так повільно?_ подумалось із розпачем, коли Інші повалили їх на підлогу; кожен блукач тримав за кінцівку, поки юнак слабко пручався і нарешті, _нарешті_ видихнув повітря востаннє; його голова схилилась набік, зустрівшись поглядом із сансиними очима.

\- Джоффе... - прошепотіла вона, перш ніж лезо із жорсткого білого світла пробило їй груди.

_Ні_, подумав він, відчуваючи непідвладну опису словами агонію всередині самої сутності, коли аналогічне лезо врізалось в нього; просування пурпурних завитків, що наче ковзали зі всіх сторін до нього, сповільнилось, з кожною секундою зменшуючи швидкість просування.

Він не міг навіть закричати, відчуваючи, як лезо неначе досягло самої серцевини душі; час навколо сповільнився, коли він відчув, як сама душа почала згортатись, дивлячись в мертві сансині очі, поки леза ставали червоними. Він відчув, як підлога під ним почала розчинятись, пурпурні Стовпи тріщали та кришились, як _щось_ досягло їх _знизу_.

Крижаний Вітер, що білував душу заживо, був лише натягом на щось _значно_ грандіозніше, що наближалось із неймовірною швидкістю; він міг відчувати ту незрівнянну присутність, що _ревіла_ до нього; неймовірно гучний вереск, що гучнішав, гучнішав та гучнішав, аж поки Джоффрі не моргнув і не усвідомив, що дивиться на кристалічну поверхню Червоної Комети.

* * *

_* (від перекл.) Географія далекого сходу Ессоса в книжках Дж.Р.Р. Мартіна описана дуже схематично, і хоч основні географічні об'єкти, згадані Baurus-ом, поіменно згадані в каноні, та їхнє взаємне розміщення не завжди точно відоме, тому тут присутній чималий елемент фантазії автора фанфіка._

_** (від перекл.) Міста безкровних та крилатих людей в творах Дж. Р.Р. Мартіна згадуються, але без конкретних назв. Проте, судячи із звучання назв та імен місцевих персонажів - відчувається алюзія на тюркські та монгольські терміни. В принципі це логічно, якщо врахувати, що вказана місцевість - пустелі та степи поміж горами біля кордонів великої східної імперії - нагадує реальні локації Великого шовкового шляху в сучасному західному Китаї та центральній Азії._

_Та й обладунки безкровних в загальному схожі на реальні азійські бехтерці чи юшмани, поширені в степах від Причорномор'я до Монголії в пізньому середньовіччі - і одночасно на японські карута-татамі-гусоку аналогічної конструкції. Типове озброєння - булави та шаблі - теж асоціюється із степовим світом._


	72. Розділ 59: Відсутність

**Розділ 59: Відсутність.  
****  
1**

Джоффрі блимнув очима.

Він мляво ковтнув слину, відчуваючи глибоке почуття неспокою всередині себе, повільно усвідомлюючи, що сталось, і так само повільно вдихаючи повітря.

_Воно зловило мене_, подумав юнак із зростаючим відчаєм, моргаючи знову і знову, та картинка перед очима не змінилась, і в грудях защемило.

Він захлинувся повітрям, озираючись навколо. Юнак ледь міг поворухнути головою, споглядаючи зимову заметіль, котра колись була його покоями всередині Червоного Замку. Меблі потрощились на друзки від раптового удару зими; несподіване, різке падіння температури потрощило та деформувало матеріали, так наче він й досі перебував всередині Пурпуру, так наче сама реальність почала танути .

Він ледь-ледь міг чути хоч щось; приглушені кроки та віддалені голоси. Він моргнув і побачив Пса, що чвалав крізь сніг, котрий покривав всю підлогу; Кліган приніс оберемок мокрої деревини і жбурнув його зразу біля ліжка. Обладунок був захований під важким хутром, і вояка дико трусило, коли він розвернувся і сказав щось купці слуг та вартових, що тримали запалені смолоскипи; чимало з тих людей загорнулось в зірвані фіранки чи ковдри.

\- Г-г-грандм-мейстер... загинув... сер... - сказав один зі слуг, підходячи до Пса.

\- Ану з-запаліть т-тут в-вогонь, - прохрипів Пес.

Вони спробували розвести багаття прямо біля ліжка, але холод був незламним. Якийсь із слуг, із посинілим від морозу обличчям, зомлів, майже беззвучно впавши на підлогу, та інший одразу зайняв його місце. Джоффрі зміг побачити сніг з іншого боку відчинених дверей, там час від часу проходили люди по двоє, несучи носилки з іншими людьми.

\- Н-не п-п-переживай, - промовив затинаючись Пес, знову з'явившись в джоффриному полі зору, - Н-невдовзі м-ми розплавимо лід та вит-т-тягнемо т-тебе звідси, - він закінчив речення, незважаючи на цокотіння зубів; один зі слуг пихнув смолоскип Джоффрі майже в плече. Юнак неначе примерз до самого ліжка, лід покривав спільною кіркою його тіло та постіль.

\- В-воно з-з-злов-вило м-м-мен-н-е, - забелькотів Джоффрі, намагаючись пояснити. Він мав проблеми з диханням, все тіло незвично захололо, і він й далі відчував, як Крижаний Вітер обдуває саму душу; силует Червоної Комети й досі наближався, і як би юнак не намагався зморгнути облуду, та він все ж залишався перед очима; випалене на сітківці, кристалічне видіння повільно поверталось навколо осі обертання, а ззаду об'єкту простягався червоний плюмаж.

Щосекунди воно просувалось все ближче. Щосекунди на дещицю ближче, аніж до того. Воно було _грандіозною_, без сумніву найбільшою штукою із всього, баченого Джоффрі за всі життя; кристалічний ландшафт полишав примарне видіння в глибині очей.

Легені знову запротестували, вимагаючи повітря, і наче самі усвідомили, що не мають сили на подих. Джоффрі повільно задихався, біль відходив на задній план, поки він витріщався на повільне просування конструкту невідомих творців та єдиної мети. Панічні голоси втрачали значення, поки він вдивлявся в обличчя вічності, чиї червоні руки шукали його, маючи намір зробити їх обох одним цілим, а пурпурні фрактали танули під нестримним тиском.

_Ні, це все не може закінчитись таким чином,_ подумав він, споглядаючи повільно рухоме море кристалів, чиї карбовані грані так незвично _нагадували_ простори його власної душі. Він закричав у безодню, сягаючи потрощених пурпурних Стовпів, намагаючись знову прокинутись, ще раз відчути грані реальності, ще раз відкотити час і _жити_.

Він вдихнув з трепетом, поки Стовпи трощились, і знову повернувся до життя. Повітря відчувалось таким холодним, що аж пекло легені. Величезні снігові замети вкривали кімнату, а частину стелі біля вікна повністю закрили величезні бурульки. Він очікував, що зараз в кімнату влетить Сандор, але той так і не з'явився.

Юнак почув завивання сніговію ще до того, як побачив його; вітер завивав наче демон у клітці, періодично набираючи силу, лише щоб затихнути знову через декілька секунд. Він міг бачити її крізь вікно; страхітлива пелена льоду та снігу огортала все аж до обрію та й за ним. Юнак не бачив та не чув нічого іншого, ані стукоту молотів в кузнях, ані муштри вартових Червоного Замку, ані робертового волання з вимогою привести коня.

Королівська Гавань зберігала тишу.

Він не відчував жодного болю, проте втратив можливість навіть моргати. Він вдихнув востаннє, поки Стовпи трощились всередині його свідомості, їхні поламані силуети зникали перед Червоною Кометою, що пролітала повз них наче китобійне судно повз плавучі уламки; небесне тіло видавалось незламним, досі обертаючись вдовж осі в красивому калейдоскопі червоних відтінків. Юнак в захопленні витріщився на той силует, намагаючись охопити розумом всю градніозність баченого, всю вагу цього моменту часу.

То було найвеличніше видовище із всіх, коли-небудь ним бачених.

\- _Що таке, мила Сансо! Цей Пес лякає тебе? Ану забирайся геть, собако, ти лякаєш мою леді. Я не бажаю бачити її засмученою,_ \- сказав він, відіграючи роль галантного принца, як це наказала робити матінка.

Короткотривалий проблиск реальності миттєво закінчився, його самосвідомість затьмарилась під тиском Червоної Комети, та Пурпур всередині враз аж завив.

\- _Ой!_ \- зойкнув він.

\- _Золотце, воно вже майже зажило,_ \- мовила мати.

\- _Він виглядає огидним,_ \- сказав він.

\- _Королю пасуватимуть його шрами. Ти відбився від лютововка, ти справжній воїн, такий же, як твій батько._

\- _Я не такий, насправді я не відбився. Звір вкусив мене, і все, що я зміг зробити, так це закричав... і дві старківські дівки бачили це, обидві бачили._

\- _Це не правда, ти вбив того звіра,_ \- видіння затремтіло, запахи літа розчинялись в порожнечі, а материн голос ставав переривчастим, - _Одного дня ти сядеш на троні, і правдою буде лиш те, що ти забажаєш._

Джоффрі здригнувся, опираючись неминучому тягарю свого кінця, кінця цієї ітерації і самосвідомості. Кінця Пурпуру і всього світу і всіх людських рас.

Сер Баррістан виглядав приголомшеним: - _Ваша милосте, Королівська Варта є присяжним братством..._

\- _Ви дозволили моєму батькові померти, ви занадто старий, щоб хоч когось захистити,_ \- перебив його Джоффрі, цей повчальний тон лицар сприйняв як ляпас по обличчі. Суттєва частка придворних була присутня, стоячи тут в Тронній залі; вони стали свідками ганьби лорда-командувача Королівської Варти. Матінка спостерігала за лицарем із нейтральним виразом, приховуючи своє вдоволення, а Бейліш ледь не шкірився на всі зуби, поки Янос Слинт нервово переминався на місці. Навіть покидьки типу нього знали, що й досі варто остерігатись старого лицаря.

Юнак враз відчув сансину присутність та подивився на неї; вона повільно віддалялась, поки Комета наближалась. Дівчина була перелякана, опираючись монструозній вазі зі всієї сили, намагаючись пробитись до нього. Він спробував вхопитись за неї, спробував опиратись тиску Циклу, перш ніж той тиск втопить їх в снах та відлуннях минулого.

Тепер говорив Варис, киваючи на кожне слово, котре промовляв із жалем: - _Ми можемо лише подякувати вам за вашу довгу та вірну слу..._

Джоффрі заплющив очі, примхливо пирхнувши крізь зуби. Він одразу відкрив їх знову, важко дихаючи, коли Варис здивувався і обернувся поглянути на нього.

Джоффрі повернув голову до дружини: - Сансо, - сказав він вголос.

Вона була вбрана в просте синє плаття, і подивилась на нього: - Джоффе, - сказала вона, кривлячись від болю, - Воно не зупиняється! - заплакала дівчина.

Джоффрі закричав в агонії, тягар відчувався _занадто_ сильним, і Стовпи хитались, поки Обличчя Червоної Комети _дивилось на них_; кристали виблискували всередині Тронної зали.

Його покалічена душа не витримала, самосвідомість почала втрачати сприйняття зовнішнього світу.

_Ось в чому справа_, усвідомив юнак, тягар власної смертності наче перетворювався всередині на щось інше, відмінне від тиску Червоної Комети: на переконання, твердість.

\- _Поки я буду королем, зрада завжди отримуватиме належну відплату,_ \- проголосив він, гордість та дика радість вирували всередині, коли він поглянув на Сансу, а потім на Неда, - _Сер Іллін, принесіть мені його голову,_ \- вигукнув юнак; юрби Королівської Гавані підтримали той крик, а Санса закричала, і його власне оточення спробувало зупинити молодого короля, без жодного успіху. Він опирався тому потягу, душа почувалась наче моряк, котрий ледь-ледь зміг виплисти з води на поверхню, спраглий до хоч маленького ковтка свіжого повітря, а шторм неначе прагнув затягнути його під воду назад.

Він все одно якимось чином відчував її присутність, і вони змогли пересіктись поглядами: - Пробач мене, - сказав він їй, обертаючись до Санси. Там був ще якийсь лицар, що тримав її, коли вона озирнулась; дівочі крики та опір різко припинились, коли вона з силою видихнула.

\- Це не може ось так закінчитись, - прошепотіла дружина, хитаючись, намагаючись подивитись на нього крізь пелену титанічного виснаження, і якимось чином він почув її слова, не зважаючи на ревіння натовпу.

\- Ще не кінець. Я не дозволю, - прошипів він крізь стиснуті зуби; Червона Комета з'явилась над ними у вихорі викривлених кольорів та нереальності.

Її присутність приглушувала Пісню, зменшувала гучність тихої мелодії існування своєю пульсацією, простягаючи свої мацаки прямо до них.

Він відчував, як Санса схопилась за нього, і вони безнадійно опирались червоній загрозі, що просувалась по їхні душі; Стовпи й далі колапсували під тиском, поки Комета прослизала між ними, і він спробував простягнути свідомість до зникаючої цівочки реальності; той тендітний писк справжнього світу звучав подібно на майже забуту пісеньку з дитинства; Санса додала зусиль зі свого боку, і вони намагались пригадати.

Намагались пригадати, як це мало звучати.

\- _Ні, будь ласка, ні!_ \- заголосила вона.

\- _А ось ця належала твоєму батьку, подивись на нього і побачиш, що буде з кожним зрадником!_ \- вигукнув Джоффрі, вказуючи рукою на Алею Зрадників і на голови, настромлені на піки.

\- _Ви ж обіцяли йому милосердя!_ \- вигукнула Санса; сер Мерин тримав її за плечі.

\- _Він __його отримав__. __Я __дав __йому __швидку __смерть__. __Подивись на нього,_ \- мовив він із зростаючою посмішкою, стоячи на вузькому дерев'яному містку й дивлячись на наштрикнуті голови.

\- _Прошу вас, відпустіть мене додому, я не вчинятиму жодної зради, прися..._ \- вона різко перервалась, навіжено вдихаючи на повні легені.

Посмішка відчувалась зайвою на його губах, в'янучим відлунням, що розвіюється на вітрі. - Сансо, - пробурмотів юнак, відчуваючи запаморочення, і вхопився рукою за голову, - Ми померли ще до того, як воно зловило нас повністю, я так думаю, але Пурпур... ми... ми не можемо _зупинити_ це.

Сильний біль вдарив по голові, різке виринання в реальність виявилось майже занадто сильним для органів чуттів. Він впав на коліно на тому дерев'яному мості, намагаючись не впасти звідти вниз, в безодню, де вже чатувала Червоно Комета.

\- Вважайте, ваша милосте, звідси довгий шлях вниз, - втрутився Пес, відштовхуючи Мерина Транта вбік, підійшов до Джоффрі і припідняв його. - З вами все гаразд? - запитав він після короткої миті сумнівів.

\- Джоффе, ми маємо й далі опиратись цьому. Я... я вважаю, що ми можемо сповільнити його прихід, - сказала Санса голосом, сповненим нечіткої надії. Сер Мерин досі тримав її, зачудовано переводячи погляд з неї на короля із дивним виразом обличчя.

\- Сансо, що трапиться коли... коли ми дійдемо до мого весілля? До моєї першої смерті? - запитав юнак, шкутильгаючи до неї.

\- Не можна цього дозволити, ми... - вона різко замовкла, сльози потекли вниз по щоках, коли почулось _гудіння_. - Джоффе, воно знову повертається.

_Ні_.

Він відпихнув сера Мерина подалі, перш ніж навіжено обійняти Сансу. - Не здавайся, - мовила вона, обіймаючи чоловіка, міцно за нього хапаючись, коли реальність _затремтіла_.

\- Не здамся, - пообіцяв він, коли гудіння досягло крещендо, - Шукай мене посеред Пісні.

\- Ми потягнемо зі всієї сили. Разом, - мовила вона, коли _гудіння_ стало нестерпним, і вони подивились догори.

Червона Комета нестримно пробивала діру в реальності, і фрактали весь час подвоювались у всіх напрямах, куди Джоффрі дивився; вони перетворювали все навколо на самих себе. Він опирався, спробував втримати цю реальність, навіть простою силою думки, проте Червона Комета _прогуділа_ ще раз, і юнак закричав в муках; пориви Крижаного Вітру рвали його на клапті, хоч просування Комети й сповільнилось.

Враз він почув Пісню, падаючи в безкінечну безодню; він потягнувся до неї, простягнувши самосвідомість до тендітної константи, що була основою _всього сущого_. Юнак сконцентрувався на пісні буття і потягнув, намагаючись прив'язати себе до неї. Він відчув, як Санса додала власні зусилля; Червона Комета розчинялась на віддалі, та її червоні відростки продовжували рух вперед; Пісня досягнула піку гучності, і реальність промайнула як блискавка, і він _вхопився за неї і тоді_...

Моргнув.

Просвітлення було таким різким, що Джоффрі ледь не зомлів. За якусь частку секунди його затопило відчуттями реального: запахи, звуки та доторки відволікали увагу, а Пісня _звучала_ там сильно, що почала перетворюватись в білий шум.

Він виявив, що стоїть із натяком на посмішку на обличчі, і незакінчене речення лунало відлунням в голові, коли юнак похитнувся, фокусуючись на скаженому ритмі серцебиття, бо адреналін затопив все тіло й продовжував прибувати; все волосся стало дибки, коли тіло отримало сигнал від свідомості, поки він розмірковував, чи Червона Комета досі _женеться_ за ним.

Джоффрі виявив, що дивиться на Сансу. Вона стояла навколішки на підлозі; струмки сліз стікали по щоках, а сукня на спині була порваною.

\- ...Сансо? - запитав він.

\- Джоффе? - вона відповіла питанням, повільно моргнувши.

\- Як ти звертаєшся до свого короля?! - вигукнув чоловік, що стояв за нею, і вдарив її плоскою стороною меча по спині, спричиняючи болючий, здивований зойк в дружини.

За мить Джоффрі вже був біля неї, наносячи випростаний _Хо-Цінь_ прямо в горло лицаря. Той захрипів, заточившись назад, але джоффрина інерція руху привела хлопця впритул за півсекунди; кулаки розмивались від швидкості, коли він продовжив атаку двома ударами _Зчепленої Долоні_, що зламали щелепу воїна і одразу по тому його ніс. Лицар наче знепритомнів, надаючи на спину, тож Джоффрі відкинув ідею добити його, натомість відступив назад до Санси, намагаючись прикрити її з правого боку і вже готуючись матеріалізувати Світлорев.

Він напружено дихав, намагаючись контролювати потік адреналіну в судинах, і тунельне бачення повільно розширювалось, збільшуючи поле зору для вибору наступного противника і наступного удару.

Його насправді приголомшило, коли він усвідомив, що знаходиться в Тронній залі; придворні шоковано сахнулись назад, коли обоє, він та Санса, інстинктивно прийняли бойові стійки, постійно рухаючись по колу спина до спини, щоб дизорієнтувати наступних нападників. - Джоффе, що... - пробурмотіла Санса, досі здригаючись від раптової навали відчуттів.

Джоффрі набурмосився, зауваживши Сандора; той тримав руку на руків'ї меча, але не поворухнувся з місця, дивлячись на короля. Юнак подумав, що то був один з небагатьох моментів, коли він бачив Пса таким збентеженим, хоча Сандор був не один в такому стані. Джоффрі насправді здивувався, зауваживши на плечах воїна не що інше, як _білого плаща_; той стояв на сходах перед троном.

\- Що це все означає?! - хтось загукав, просуваючись крізь натовп.

\- Дядько Тиріон! - впізнав Джоффрі, обертаючись; його голос бринів від полегшення, набувши злегка істеричного звучання. Він й далі дослухався до гудіння Червоної Комети, але Пісня чулась незмінно, реальність була стабільною, поки очі юнака й далі оглядали Тронну залу. Він побачив озброєного чоловіка, що йшов позаду дядька, котрий крокував між придворними впевненим кроком із похмурим виразом обличчя.

_Це якийсь найманець?_ Подумав він, вже вираховуючи траєкторію удару ногою, щоб збити того на землю та добити швидким уколом Світлорева в шию. Адреналіновий шок розчинявся в тілі, і натомість наступало дивне відчуття нереальності.

\- Нехай хтось дасть дівчині щось, щоб... прикритись... - Тиріон затнувся, сповільнюючи ходу, та втупився поглядом в броньованого лицаря, що слабо ворушився на підлозі, а потім - на пару посеред Тронної зали.

\- Джоффе, _що_ коїться? - прошепотіла Санса, виходячи з Першої стійки _Кхаї_, і натомість притиснула руками порвану сукню, прикриваючи бюст, та озирнулась.

\- Я не знаю, - прошепотів Джоффрі у відповідь, досі намагаючись знайти логіку в цій ситуації. Було зрозуміло, що щось страшне щойно сталось... але вони таки _втекли_ від Червоної Комети; він вже не відчував її присутність, натомість набуваючи спокійного полегшення, ще й відчувши на додачу аромат влади. Санса здається була такою ж збентеженою, проте швидко повернула собі звичну королівську впевненість, котра змушувала її почуватись... не в своїй тарілці через порвану сукню.

\- Що тут _сталось? _\- запитав Тиріон, в його очах вирувала суміш гніву та остороги, як він переводив погляд з Джоффрі на побитого лицаря та на сансиний одяг.

\- Тиріоне, - Санса ввічливо кивнула, - Мій чоловік просто мав важкий день, і, що ж, в результаті ми отримали цю виставу, - сказала вона, винувато посміхаючись, та наче відкинула тему розмови недбалим жестом руки. Вона шморгнула носом і спохмурніла, торкнувшись обличчя і виявивши там сльози.

Тиріон подивився на неї, так наче в дівчини враз виросла друга голова: - ... Боюсь, що удар сера Мерина якось... _приголомшив_ вас, леді Сансо, - сказав він, - ... Ви ж ще не вийшли заміж за мого племінника.

\- О.. - промовила вона із легкою посмішкою, там наче це просто вилетіло їй з голови, - Дякую, Сандоре, - продовжила дівчина, коли Пес підійшов до неї ззаду, чіпляючи на плечі білого плаща. Кліган подивився на неї так, як китобій міг дивитись на левіафана, що повільно піднімається з глибин.

Тиріон витріщався на дівчину з нерозумінням, перш ніж повернути увагу до небожа; - Джоффрі... ти що, _карав_ її?

\- Я... - юнак заколивався, знову оглядаючи Тронну залу. Придворні шепотілись між собою, і він зауважив Ланселя, що ледь тримався на ногах, хитаючись. Парубок стояв із побілілим лицем, тримаючи руку біля меча, так наче боровся між бажаннями рушити до них чи втекти геть... і врешті вирішив не робити нічого.

_Це... Це ж вже колись відбувалось..._ подумав він, моргнувши; його погляд повернувся до Тиріона і до гніву в очах карлика.

_Це було? Це вже було?_

Санса видихнула, міцно обгорнувшись плащем, і взяла Джоффрі за руку: - Це був довгий день, ми відкладемо королівський суд до завтра, - сказала вона вголос.

Ніхто й не поворухнувся, царедворці перезирались між собою, і Лансель зробив крок вперед, а тоді передумав й зупинився.

Тиріон повільно кивнув: - Будь ласка, моя пані. Йдіть за мною, - сказав він, простягнувши руку до неї. Санса заколивалась, обертаючись спиною до нього, та посміхнулась і стиснула джоффрину руку.

\- Джоффрі, ану опануй себе! - вона прошепотіла йому на вухо.

Він знову похитав головою, відчуваючи незвичний тягар на ній. Юнак торкнувся голови, відчувши декоровану корону під рукою, й провів пальцями по золотих відростках.

\- Покиньте нас, на сьогодні суд закінчено, - сказав король, чий голос чітко пролунав залою.

Здається це подіяло. Придворні хутко вклонились, виходячи з приміщення крізь головні двері, а зграйка другорядних ланністерівських фрейлін з осторогою наблизились до Санси. Вони неначе знітились, несміливо згуртувавшись біля неї, аж враз Джоффрі нахмурився.

\- ...Що ви робите? - запитав він в них, одночасно борючись з черговим приступом головного болю.

\- Маша милосте, ну, ми чекаємо на, ах, - забелькотіла одна з них, затинаючись, і кинула погляд на Сансу.

\- _Йдіть собі_, - сказав він, вказавши жестом на двері. Фрейліни ледь не чкурнули туди, перешіптуючись і бурмочучи вибачення. - І приведіть сюди грандмейстера! - додала Санса, перш ніж вони зачинили двері; дівчина поглянула на сера Мерина Транта, котрий намагався затиснути скривавлений ніс, досі лежачи на підлозі.

\- Дядьку, чи не відмовитесь прогулятись з нами? - запитав Джоффрі.

**2**

\- Так, декілька днів тому була битва... це якраз і є причиною, чому ви були... в... такому _настрої_, ваша милосте, - сказав Тиріон, досі до кінця не оговтавшись; він супроводжував Джоффрі та Сансу коридорами Червоного Замку.

По дорозі Джоффрі заходив в кілька кімнат, відчуваючи зростаюче роздратування, аж поки не запитав нарешті про те, де зараз проживає леді Санса.

При звичайних обставинах Тиріон звичайно ж одразу постарався би перенаправити увагу небожа на інші речі, побоюючись за честь та саме життя леді Санси... та хай там як, то не були звичайні обставини.

Власне Санса крокувала в своїй порваній сукні так. наче то був зразок найновішої моди в Королівській Гавані; її сповнена гідності хода дивно контрастувала з джоффриним чваланням. Поки леді посміхалась та кивала зустрічним прохожим, Джоффрі рухався, наче замкнений в клітці лев, неначе все тіло застигло в напруженні, готове за якусь мить до спричинення насильства, котре, на диво, так відрізнялось від звичного вередування.

\- Так, битва, звичайно ж, - сказав племінник, - Ще раз, як те місце називається? Здається я призабув це, - додав він.

\- Окскрос, ваша милосте. Робб Старк розгромив залогу сера Стаффорда біля Окскросу, в трьох днях їзди від власне Ланніспорту, - відповів Тиріон, так наче пояснював щось придурку.

\- Окскрос... - Джоффрі бурмотів, - Окскрос... Окскрос... - повторив він, похмурніючи.

\- Так, битва пройшла біля Окскросу, - сказав Тиріон, роздивляючись небожа.

\- ...Тиріоне, як давно помер Джон Аррин? - запитала Санса.

\- Більш ніж рік тому... Маю припущення, що ви забули точну дату? - запитав він, дивлячись на впевнену жінку; її очі досі були припухлими та червоними, навіть коли вона роздивлялась коридори з таким поглядом, наче була їхньою власницею.

\- Ох... Що ж, останні дні були досить важкими, - відповіла вона, винувато посміхнувшись, і підняла брови, наче додаючи "що ж з цим можна вдіяти?"

\- Це тут? - запитав Джоффрі, відчиняючи двері.

\- Так, саме тут леді Санса провела останні кілька місяців...

Він почув, як Джоффрі матюкнувся, зайшовши всередину. - Ти, геть, - наказав небіж, і Тиріон відійшов вбік, пропускаючи чергову сансину покаївку-наглядачку, котра чкурнула з кімнати, міцно вхопившись в свою сукню і опустивши погляд донизу.

\- Кімната вільна, - сказав Джоффрі, тримаючи двері відкритими.

\- Дякую, Тиріоне, ти чудово допоміг, - мовила Санса, заходячи всередину. Остання тиріонова спроба врятувати свою майбутню невістку піднялась та померла, застрягнувши в горлі. Натомість він прогудів щось на згоду.

\- Так, дякую, дядьку, - сказав Джоффрі, перш ніж поглянути тому за спину. - Гей, Сандоре! - вигукнув він.

Королівський вартовий слідував за ними на певній відстані, і лиш моргнув мовчки на таке незвичне звертання.

\- Так, ваша милосте? - запитав він з осторогою.

\- Повартуй біля дверей, якщо буде твоя ласка. Ми не бажаємо, щоб нас турбували, - наказав юнак, перш ніж гримнути дверима.

Тиріон поглянув на обпечену половину псового обличчя.

\- В ім'я сьомого пекла, що це все було? - запитав він, адресуючи питання самому собі.

_Без сумніву, це найхимерніша розмова зі всіх, котру я коли-небудь мав..._

\- А щоб мене в сраку грали, якщо я знаю, - відповів воїн, сильно здригаючись. Сандор дивився на двері ще протягом кількох секунд, наче намагаючись пробитись поглядом і дізнатись секрет, перш ніж підійти до них і спертись на стіну. - Я... - він неначе коливався з секунду, дивлячись повз Тиріона, - Я зайду й припиню, якщо... - він не зміг закінчити речення, почуваючись незручно, одразу посовався в броні та обернувся, тупо втупившись поглядом в протилежний кінець коридору.

Тиріон похитав головою, прийнявши рішення повернутись в Тронну залу й розпитати кількох свідків.

**3**

Джоффрі зачинив двері з грюкотом, дозволяючи самому собі на мить відпочити від постійної бойової остороги. - Сансо, - прошепотів він, обіймаючи її.

\- Я думала, що ми от-от помремо... _насправді_ помремо, - сказала вона, наче танучи в обіймах, і протяжно видихнула повітря.

\- Я також так думав, я також, люба... Вина?

\- Звісно, - відповіла вона із напруженим зітханням та поцілувала його, перш ніж відпустити. Джоффрі підійшов до найближчої шафки, а дружина тим часом використала час для огляду кімнати; пальці намацали пакунки з одягом та всілякі інші витребеньки, розставлені поблизу шафи.

\- Це ж... це мої сукні, - сказала вона, вішаючи одну на плече й роздивляючись яскраво-зелений каскад тканини, що спадав на груди.

\- Це все вже відбувалось раніше... мабуть Червона Комета... _о боги_... - бурмотів Джоффрі, перервавшись, щоб понюхати вміст глека на столі в протилежному боці кімнати.

Санса порвала на смужки те, що залишалось від її сукні, кинула ганчір'я на підлогу, коли Джоффрі повернувся із глеком та двома кухлями. - Тут більше води. аніж вина, але хоч _щось_, - мовив він, ставлячи все на маленький столик біля ліжка. Він замовк, поглянувши на оголене тіло. - _Ох_... Сансо... Пробач мене, - прошепотів він, оглядаючи синці на її животі.

_Вони там з'явились __"__від учора"... через мій наказ..._

\- Та все добре, - сказала вона, хитнувши головою, і складна заплетена зачіска наполовину розпалась через той різкий рух. Дівчина взяла один з кухлів з його рук, зробивши довгий ковток, перш ніж нахмуритись.

\- Ну, це принаймні хоч щось, - додала вона із самокритичною посмішкою і спорожнила ємність одним ковтком.

\- Ага, - погодився він неуважним голосом, спостерігаючи, як розбавлене водою вино обертається по спіралі в кухлі. Санса глибоко вдихнула і залишила кухоль на столі, повертаючись до краю ліжка, де залишила ту зелену сукню.

\- _Угх_... то одна з _тих_, - буркнула вона, тримаючи її перед собою, - Допоможеш мені?

\- Звісно, - сказав він, допиваючи власну порцію. Юнак підійшов до неї ззаду, допомагаючи вдягнути те чудове вбрання, котре, як Санса віддалено пригадувала, було одним з її улюблених десь із двадцять п'ять років тому.

\- Грм, - вона пробурчала, коли Джоффрі затягував корсет на спині, - Тісно в невідповідних місцях, - зауважила вона.

\- Здається востаннє я бачив тебе в одному з цих... то було якраз перед тим, як ти долучилась до Пурпуру, - зауважив він, закінчуючи зав'язувати вузли. - Сер Мерин залишив тут досить великий синець; ти певна, що не хочеш, аби я його полікував?

\- Та зі мною все добре, там навіть кров не виступила, - сказала вона, обертаючись, - А ти? Як ти себе почуваєш?

Дівчина торкнулась його щоки, розглядаючи молодшу версію свого чоловіка. На відміну від загартованого згустка м'язів, котрим він ставав за якісь місяці після пробудження, цей Джоффрі виглядав лінивим та кволим.

\- Все гаразд... готуюсь морально знову зустрітись із Червоною Кометою в нічних жахіттях, - мовив він, заплющивши очі, і опер голову на сансину долоню. Вона посміхнулась, але виявила. що не може так продовжувати. Санса шморгнула носом, обіймаючи його знову, і Джоффрі щиро відповів на обійми. Вони так постояли протягом часу, що сприймався як цілі години, міцно притиснувшись і злегка здригаючись.

Вони й досі відчували той _холод_.

\- Здається я не можу припинити _шморгати_, - пожалілась Санса, коли вони сіли за стіл, і Джоффрі налив собі чергового кухля вина. Він звів брову, коли вона хитнула головою, відмовляючись від своєї порції. - Відчувається, наче я плакала протягом цілого тижня, - сказала вона, масажуючи обличчя.

\- Мабуть так і було, - мовив Джоффрі, подивившись на червоні припухлості під очима. Він приклав кухля з вином до лоба, заплющивши очі.

\- Твоя робота? - запитала вона делікатно.

\- За моїм наказом, - юнака переповнював сором, він й досі не розплющив очі, - _"Королю не личить бити свою леді"_ \- процитував він з відразою.

\- Ніколи не бачила сера Мерина з такого боку... чи, ну, ніколи не пам'ятала це, принаймні, - мовила вона із кривою посмішкою. - ...Джоффе, - звернулась дівчина.

Він розплющив очі майже як проти власного бажання, поглянувши на неї зі втомленим виразом.

\- Наскільки ми пропустили наш час? - запитала вона.

\- Трішки більше ніж на рік, здається.

\- І ми... ми потрапили по початкового життя, ще до того, як Пурпур вперше поглинув тебе.

\- Здається так і є, - сказав Джоффрі, - О, сьоме пекло... це ж повна, довбана срака.

Санса замовкла на хвильку. Це лише показувало оцінку цієї ситуації.

\- Червона Комета майже піймала нас... я відчувала, як ті мацаки з її міці дотягувались до нас, - прошепотіла вона трохи пізніше, - Без упину намагаючись зловити нас, так що навіть ударні хвилі від їхнього руху неначе білували заживо душі...

\- Крижаний Вітер то лише побічний ефект, спричинений тією _штукою_... - мовив Джоффрі. Йому й думати не хотілось, що б сталось, якби вони не були при смерті, коли блукачі пробили крижаними лезами їхні тіла. Червоні мацаки не змогли зловити їх, але й так це було майже фатально.

\- Джоффе.. а що, як Пурпур... що як _нас_ пошкоджено? - запитала вона, і жахливе передчуття здавило їй гортань, - Що як це найдальша точка в часу, й далі в минуле ми вже ніколи не повернемось?

\- Це буде погано. Насправді погано, - сказав він; очі заціпеніли, коли юнак подумав про можливі наслідки.

\- Мабуть ми потрапили прямо в гущавину Війни П'яти Королів... це означає... _ой_.. - вона затнулась, усвідомивши наступне.

\- Леді вже давно померла, а я... я недавно стратив твого батька. І Робб... Окскрос... Не пригадую ту битву, але Окскрос знаходиться якраз посередині Західних земель. Це має бути фінальна точка його походу проти заходу, - сказав він, здригаючись від кожного слова.

\- Леді... _батько_... ні... - вона заїкнулась, перш ніж струсити головою, і поглянула йому прямо в очі, - Що з Ар'єю? З Браном та Ріконом? З Джоном? - запитала вона з тривогою.

\- Ар'ю ніхто не бачив з дня смерті Роберта... а щодо Брана... Він став калікою, не може ходити. Я пригад... - він замовк, хитаючи головою.

\- _Що_ ти пригадав, Джоффе?

\- ...Його вбив Теон, коли захопив Вінтерфелл. І Рікона також, здається... Я не певен, чи то вже сталось, чи ще ні.

Санса склала долоні човником і притисла до рота, по-дурному моргаючи, її очі знову зволожились.

\- Джон мабуть вже присягнув Нічній Варті... - прошепотів юнак.

Кожна самотня сльоза, що падала з її щік, відчувалась як свіжа рана на джоффриному серці, та він не мав моральних сил, щоб встати і обійняти її. Як міг би він, адже все, що трапилось, то його вина? Його дії в першому житті призвели до загибелі половини її родини. І той ідіотський вибір в Каркосі, коли він міг зберегти терпіння і безпечно вбити себе, отримавши знання в черговій подорожі в новому житті.

Все це життя було жахіттям для Джоффрі, кожен погляд від кожного слуги чи царедворця чи старого друга наче повертав його назад у минуле, котре він поховав, як це здавалось, назавжди.

Санса зітхнула, масажуючи скроні: - Здається це тіло має схильність обливатись сльозами при найменшій причині, - пожалілась вона, декілька разів шморгнувши носом, а тоді гнівливо підвелась і відірвала черговий шматок від порваної сукні на землі. Вона використала тканину як носовичок і сіла назад, витираючи обличчя.

\- Пробач мені, - відізвався Джоффрі, відчуваючи порожнечу.

\- Це було значно більше _сотні_ років тому, Джоффе. Ти тоді був цілком іншою людиною, - сказала вона.

Повітря, що юнак вдихав, здавалось важким, отруєним. - А там, в Каркосі?

\- А _це_ була _неймовірна_ дурість... ти, твердолобий _ідіоте_, - вигукнула вона, ляснувши хустинкою по столі, - Я ж казала, але ти ж _просто не слухав!_ Вже б міг за сотні років життя врешті навчитись хоч трохи _богами клятого_ _терпіння!_ \- вона лементувала, важко дихаючи, і відкинулась назад в кріслі; гнівний вираз обличчя поступово змінювався на тривожний.

Джоффрі заплющив очі, на маючи сил витримати її погляд.

Вони застигли в такому стані на певний проміжок часу, і сонце вже суттєво змінило місце в небі, коли Джоффрі врешті насмілився знову відкрити очі. Санса сперлась на стіл, бездумно пересовуючи імпровізовану хустинку.

Він посунув руку до її долонь, але вона забрала їх під стіл.

\- Як вважаєш, королівство ще можна врятувати в цей момент часу? - запитала вона через мить.

Юнак зітхнув: - Не знаю... тут занадто багато ворожості до Ланністерів. Суттєва частина Річкових земель повністю сплюндрована, і Північ та Захід сильно знекровили один одного. Станніс та Ренлі, якщо останній досі живий, та Бейлон відкрито бунтують... І ще ж досі є невідома у Вестеросі загроза з боку Ейгона та Дейнеріс...

\- Королівські землі мабуть досі майже не зачеплені війною, - зауважила вона.

Джоффрі почав терти обличчя долонями, намагаючись повернути розум до гри про припаси та розрахунки, війська та лордів, лояльність та зраду; до Гри Престолів. - Гммм... Десь біля семи тисяч війська плюс які там залишились залишки сил Ланністерів біля Харренхолу...Так, я зможу зупинити Станніса, коли він прийде з облогою, а потім Простір... - він скривився, - Ми вистоїмо, але це буде криваво... вдови ридатимуть від Дівоставу аж до Хайгардену...

\- Ти можеш одружитись із Маргері, - мовила вона, примруживши очі, - Я стану твоєю майстеркою-над-шептунами. Із допомогою Простору та сотнею тисяч вояків ми зможемо справитись з Бейлоном, Долиною, Ейгоном, може й опануємо Дорн. Віддай Роббу Північ, через декілька років це вже нічого не означатиме.

\- Сансо, _ні_, - почав він, хитаючи головою, - Ми ж навіть не знаємо, чи це вже постійний стан, ми зараз витаємо в припущеннях.

\- Пурпур _вирує_, Джоффрі, і навіть не кажи, що не відчуваєш це.

Він посовався на місці, відвівши погляд вбік від неї.

\- Він відчувається _пораненим_, - прошепотіла вона.

\- Рани можна вилікувати.

\- _Ти цього не знаєш напевне_, Джоффрі.

\- Червона Комета не змогла поглинути нас, вона не змогла доторкнутись до наших душ, - сказав він, вдаряючи долонями по столу. - Ми й досі _живі_, і поки не визначимо, що цей сучасний стан є новою нормою, то я не підтримаю цей... божевільний план.

Санса подивилась в сторону: - Божевіллям було відтягувати наші смерті там, в Каркосі... а це... це лише стримування шкоди, - прошепотіла вона.

Джоффрі зціпив зуби, напруживши м'язи щелепи, та врешті відкинувся на спинку крісла, гучно зітхнувши. - Нам доведеться почекати кілька днів, може й з тиждень-другий. Подивимось, як з часом буде відчуватись Пурпур...

\- А що , як ми не зможемо повернутись назад? Що тоді, Джоффе?

\- Я... Я не знаю. Я не знаю, Сансо, - сказав він, відчуваючи крижаний холод в животі.


	73. Розділ 60: Червоне

**Розділ 60: **

**Червоне.****  
**

**1**

\- Як на рахунок Стоуквортів? - Серсея запитала Бернадетту. Покоївка мала тривожний вигляд та скривилась від потреби озвучити погані новини, коли вони спускались вниз сходами.

\- Леді Танда не виказала ентузіазму, ваша милосте. Вона шанобливо вказала, що замок Стоуквортів не зможе забезпечити потреби принца Томмена...

\- Та дурнувата свиноматка мабуть вже роздумує, чи не пора змінити сторону, - Серсея нахмурилась, спускаючись останнім прольотом спіральних сходів, та підійшла до невеликих дверей з башти. - Росбі можуть стати альтернативою. _Маємо_ забрати мого сина зі столиці, перш ніж Станніс підійде під стіни, тобі це _зрозуміло?_ \- запитала вона в ланністерської покоївки.

\- Так, ваша милосте, я поговорю з грандмейстером і пошлю листа в Росбі ще сьогодні, - відповіла та поспіхом.

Серсея кивнула, стиснувши губи, і приховала чергову гримасу. Затиснуте ніж бунтівними юрбами та загрозою нападу Станніса, це місто вже не могло більше вважатись безпечним для її дітей. Якщо столиця впаде перед ворогом, то принаймні вони будуть в безпеці, за межами загребущих лап зрадників, і можливо зможуть дістатись до свого діда на півночі...

Королева крокувала по зовнішньому подвір'ю неквапною ходою, адже Серсея знала, що самою суттю влади було постійне збереження контролю над всім... і вона зараз мала потребу в кожній дрібці влади. Її клятий братик-біс постійно відкушував по шматочку від її впливу в Червоному Замку від часу свого прибуття з Річкових земель, міняючи вартових та слуг і змінюючи розпорядок днів, коли Джоффрі проводив суди.

_Ліза Аррин мала його в своїх руках, в оточенні сотні вірних мечів, готових на будь-що заради неї... і вона втратила такий шанс_. Серсея ніколи не могла припинити дивуватись глибинам некомпетентності тієї жінки.

Королеву відволікли звуки бойового тренування, прискорений передзвін сталі об сталь.

_Дивно, Тиріон же змінив розклад тренувань на подвір'ї, перенісши їх на інший день. Зараз тут мало б бути порожньо_. Вона злегка прискорили швидкість ходи, щоб дізнатись, що там коїться, і ледь не вмерла від серцевого нападу, коли побачила _Джоффрі_, котрий стояв посеред двору, босоногий та й взагалі без обладунку, лише в одних штанях із тренувальним мечем в руці.

Його оточували вояки з гарнізону червоноплащників, і хоча вони, як видавалось, дивились на нього з осторогою, як то й мало б бути, та це не відміняло того факту, що кожен вояк тримав _меча_, цілячись в парубка. Вона метнулась вперед наче уособлення бурі, відлоги сукні розвівались за нею, а Бернадетта намагалась наздогнати свою пані, котра вже набрала повітря в легені...

Проте так і не видала жодного звуку. За мить Джоффрі вже стрибнув на одного з переляканих червоноплащників. Він не сказав ані слова, двічі оманливо махнувши мечем, а третім ударом (котрий виявився справжнім) пробився повз відчайдушний блок вояка та поцілив тому в плече. Вартовий сахнувся назад, і Джоффрі обернувся, відбиваючи удар з-за спини від іншого червоноплащника; юнак виставив долоню вперед і вгатив нею вояка прямо по обличчю. Син крутанувся на місці, коли червоноплащник звалився на землю, його меч розмився в вихорі сірого кольору, як юнак спричинив з півдесятка замахів за якусь секунду; останній укол прийшовся прямо в сонячне сплетіння, від чого противнику перехопило дух на місці. Знову й знову її син танцював, прослизаючи між ворогами і використовуючи їхні тіла в якості живих щитів від ударів інших; його меч постійно рухався, а ліва долоня вдаряла по руках та обличчях, роззброюючи вартових чи розбиваючи губи й носи. Невдовзі всі шість червоноплащників лежали на землі, стогнучи чи здригаючись в спробах підвестись.

\- ...Джоффрі? - нерішуче запитала вона. Зі спини сина випаровувався піт, він стояв із заплющеними очима, повільно дихаючи.

Здається його щось _розчарувало_. - Знову, - сказав юнак, і цього разу він жбурнув меча на землю. Червоноплащники й не поворухнулись, окремі озирались назад, поки попередні бійці намагались відповзти з поля бою.

\- Ваша милосте... наші люди... можливо варто замінити декого з них? - запропонував сер Коллін, сучасний майстер-над-зброєю Червоного Замку, лояльна Ланністерам людина. Вони навіть не поглянули на неї...

\- Займіться цим, - сказав її син, обертаючись. Обличчі хлопця застигло в недоступному для прочитання виразі, коли він її побачив.

\- Матінко.

\- Джоффрі... - повторила вона із неспокоєм. Десь із місяць назад _щось_ трапилось з її хлопчиком. Він майже не розмовляв з нею, і все частіше та частіше перебував в похмурому настрої, переставши проводити суди. Він раптово прихилився душею до плаксивої Санси Старк, і від того часу все суттєво змінилось. Бездумне знущання припинилось, але кожен погляд між тими двома, здавалось, містив якесь значення, котре вона не могла розшифрувати. Напруга між ними залишилась, проте відрізнялась від попереднього звичного знущання, котре її син причиняв старківській дівці, і цього вона також не могла зрозуміти.

Не можна полишати це отак без нагляду.

\- Невдовзі ти станеш таким же вправним мечником, як твій дядько, - мовила вона за хвильку, і хоч кожне її слово повнилось щирим захопленням, все ж там відчувалось збентеження.

\- Я б хотів колись схрестити з ним мечі, - сказав він неуважно, нетерпляче постукуючи долонею по стегну в очікуванні, поки декілька вартових-глядачів змінювали своїх побитих товаришів. На подвір'ї запала мовчанка, більшість денної варти спостерігала за двором із башт та стін, мабуть вони вважали, що їх не буде видно звідси.

\- Оце буде бій, на котри подивився, - прошепотів Тиріон, і Серсея запізніло усвідомила, що Біс перебував тут протягом всього того часу; невисокий ріст приховував його від її зору, поки він тримався за дерев'яну огорожу побілілими кулаками.

Вона проігнорувала дрібного поганця. Чи він служить Правицею короля, а чи ні - люди всередині Червоного замку знають, перед _ким_ звітуватись.

Можливо перша людина, що стала свідком такої різкої зміни джоффриної поведінки, й була ключем до розгадки? - Джоффрі... чому ти побив сера Мерина? - запитала вона через мить.

\- Бо він вдарив леді Сансу, - відповів він.

Як не дивно, та те просте речення надавало занадто мало простору для подальшого продовження розмови. Натомість вона вирішила вдатись до іншого шляху.

\- Хто навчив тебе так битись?

\- Пси та китобої, - відповів юнак, розминаючи правий зап'ясток, - Мудреці зі сходу, чиї білі бороди торкаються підлоги. Суворі моряки та морські капітани. Хоробрі солдати та генерали, котрі пофарбували сірий пісок в червоне власною кров'ю, - сказав він, хруснувши шиєю, ігноруючи широкі струмки поту, що пересікали обличчя, починаючись від лінії росту волосся.

Серсея моргнула, переводячи погляд на Біса. Той просто дивився на її сина, не кажучи ані слова.

\- Знову, - сказав юнак, обертаючись до свіжого поповнення червоноплащників.

\- Але Джоффрі, ти ж беззбройний... - почала Серсея, та її син вже готувався до бою. Він буркнув, злегка пригнувши коліна, випроставши одну руку, а іншу зігнув біля грудей, похитуючи долонею біля серця. Він одразу рвонув вперед, довгими бічними стрибками, коли озброєні червоноплащники розосередились навколо і атакували його. Юнак сахався направо і наліво, миттєво змінюючи напрям, уникаючи мечів та списів, досі тримаючи ліву руку випрямленою, наче меча. Він рвонув вперед дивними кроками, наче павук, пригнувши ноги, і наніс рукою два точних удари в горлянку ворога, котрий одразу впав на коліна, задихаючись. Юнак заревів, крутанувшись повз списовий укол, розігнув праву руку і схопився за ратище списа, одночасно вгативши противнику кулаком по носі.

\- Рейку, Голланде, обійдіть його збоку і атакуйте одночасно! - заволав котрийсь з червоноплащників, що коливався на місці із мечем в руці, але Джоффрі не дав їм часу на той маневр. Він врізався в чолов'ягу, що стояв зліва, відкинувши передпліччями голландові руки в сторони і відкривши груди вартового для атаки. Кулаки розмивались від рухів, спричиняючи шквал стусанів; вартовий заточився назад й звалився через огорожу, впавши на протилежному боці та розбризкуючи багно.

Двійко останніх червоноплащників вочевидь не бажали самим починати наступну сутичку, тримаючи дистанцію, поки Джоффрі намагався взяти під контроль власне дихання, крокуючи навколо них наче тигр в клітці. Він повільно моргнув, коли пройшов повз неї, опустивши погляд донизу. - Ти пам'ятаєш нашу розмову, котру ми мали досить давно, на рахунок природи правди та тронів? - запитав він в матері.

Серсея поглянула на тремтливих червоноплащників, що зберігали дистанцію, тримаючи мечі наче щити, швидше для захисту від її сина. Він зупинив ходу, й досі дивлячись на багно біля неї. - Я пам'ятаю, - відповіла королева, злегка посміхнувшись.

\- _Одного дня ти сядеш на троні, і правдою буде лиш те, що ти забажаєш, - _неквапно процитував Джоффрі, наголошуючи на кожному слові, - Що думаєш про це, дядьку? - запитав він.

Тиріон просто дивився на нього, не кажучи ані слова. Карлик поділяв мало спільного й рідко спілкувався з її сином, і було очевидно, що дрібний поганець не менше за неї збентежений такою раптовою зміною поведінки...

Серсея похитала головою: - Я пригадую, що казала тобі, золотце, то й що з того?

\- Ти помилялась. Існує така правда, котру не зміниш, - сказав юнак, дивлячись в далечінь, - Всі наші дії мають свої наслідки та ефекти, - він скривився, переводячи погляд на неї, - Ти про це _забула_ а чи й ніколи не знала... Ти... - він глибоко вдихнув, тримаючись за поруччя однією рукою, наче намагаючись заспокоїти себе. Син двічі відкрив рот, щоразу хутко закриваючи його. Коли він нарешті зміг говорити, то слова вилітали скоромовкою: - Ти поводиш себе так, наче є єдиною людиною на цілому світі, _мамо_. Наче єдиним вагомим досвідом є лише твій власний. Єдиними правдивими почуттями є лише твої.

Серсея відступила назад, приголомшена. - _Джоффрі_, не знаю, що...

\- Ось чому ти програєш! - він закричав до неї, - Ось чому ти спричинила це все! Ось чому ти зробила мене, - відрізав він, так важко дихаючи, наче слова не давали повітрю пройти в легені.

Вона відчула, як обличчя перекосило від гримаси, що не піддається опису, від синових слів наче щось загорілось в грудях.

-_Джоффрі..!_

\- Для тебе весь світ складається лише з тебе однієї! Щоб там ти не відчувала до мене, Томмена чи Мірцелли - ти відчуваєш це лише тому, що єдиним, кого ти любиш насправді, є сама _ти_...

Вона дала йому ляпаса. Раз за разом вона била його по обличчю зі всієї сили; долоня віддавала болем, поки джоффрина голова хиталась збоку в бік. Весь Червоний Замок неначе затамував подих, абсолютна тиша огорнула подвір'я наче задушливий туман. Серсея притисла тремтячу долоню до рота, дивлячись, як її син глибоко вдихнув повітря, перш ніж повільно повернути голову до неї. Вся права сторона обличчя юнака стала червоною, три крихітні криваві цятки позначували місця, де її нігті подряпали шкіру.

Він скривився, дивлячись їй прямо в очі. Син обмацав обличчя долонею, сягнувши місця, де вона вдаряла його.

\- Тобі треба було вчинити так ще декілька років тому, - сказав він. Із одним потужним ревінням син накинувся на одно з червоноплащників, вже підбігши на кілька кроків до небораки, перш ніж той встиг зреагувати. Вояк замахнувся дворучником в горизонтальному ударі, але Джоффрі зловив руки вартового, перш ніж той встиг закінчити рух, і перекрутив їх вздовж осі, змушуючи вояка закричати. Один удар лобом в ніс і той крик одразу припинився, коли чоловік звалився вниз наче маріонетка з перерізаними нитками. Бернадетта приглушено зойкнула від сили того удару, але син наче й не почув її.

\- НУ ДАВАЙ! - проревів Джоффрі до останнього ворога, змушуючи того й самого заволати у відповідь, коли вартовий кинувся в атаку з мечем-півтораком. Джоффрі тричі ухилився від мечових замахів і вгатив ребром долоні по збройній руці ворога, змусивши того випустити меча й застогнати від болю. Два стусана в голову і наступні три в груди відкинули вояка назад й той заточився; Джоффрі додав ще й власної інерції, збивши того на землю. Він заревів, коли його кулаки врізались в обличчя противника, один за іншим; тепер її син лупив зі всієї сили; черговий удар приглушив крик, коли кров бризнула навсібіч.

\- _ДЖОФФЕ!_ \- пролунав голос, котрий мав би звучати знайомо, проте не містив ані крихти того відвертого страху та приглушеного жалю, на котрих Серсея очікувала.

Кулак сина зупинився посеред замаху, і він рвучко повернув голову, зауважуючи Сансу Старк, котра сперлась на огородження. Джоффрі напружено вдихав, а червоноплащник глухо стогнав під ним. Юнак підвівся, наче перебуваючи в трансі, струсив кров та багно з власних грудей і рушив в один бік, та одразу повернув в інший.

\- Ось, - сказала Санса, тримаючи його плащ.

Він взяв його і використав як рушник, витираючи обличчя.

Вже не та перелякана пташка, старківська дівка змінилась так само раптово, як і її син, і всі ті дурнуваті чутки почали ширитись замком, коли Джоффрі нерозумно розігнав вартових та покоївок, що прислуговували Сансі, насправді будучи наглядачами над нею.

\- Глибоко вдихай, Джоффе, - мовила старківська дівчина.

Він озирнувся навколо, зупинивши очі на Серсеї... що змусило її усвідомити, що й вона сама затримала дихання.

\- ...Дякую, що вислухала, - сказав він їй.

Юнак перестрибнув через огорожу і перекинувся тихим словом із Сансою. Проте, перш ніж королева встигла підійти до них - пара вже пішла геть, до Південно-східної вежі.

\- Тиріоне, ти _якось_ приклав до цього руку, я певна в тому, - сказала Серсея, досі відчуваючи, наче серце от-от вибухне.

\- Мені відомо стільки ж, як і тобі, люба сестричко, - відповів Біс через хвильку, - Окрім, хіба що, однієї речі... Я знаю достатньо й підтверджую, що йому й насправді було потрібно виговоритись.

Брат почав вдягати обладунок протягом останніх тижнів, коли підготування до станнісового нападу пришвидшились. Як доповідали власні шпигуни королеви, це додавало коротуну бойового відтінку в сприйнятті, що виявилось досить помічним для змушування простолюду робити те, що від них вимагалось, хоча сама Серсея сприймала це майже в комічному стилі.

\- То лише результат напруження через правління, - негайно заперечила вона, відчуваючи важкість в щелепі.

Тиріон лише щось прогудів, клацаючи пальцями по огорожі.

\- Що саме сер Мерин розповів тобі? - запитала вона в нього. Королева й сама допитувала королівського вартового, але було б розсудливим перевірити версію. Трант здавався радше тінню себе самого колишнього, бродячи Червоним Замком наче особливо незграбний пішак, уникаючи присутності її сина, як побитий пес.

\- Він казав, що Джоффрі почав суд після того, як дізнався про Окскрос, та наказав йому вдарити Сансу в якості "_покарання_"... Малий щось говорив про зрадників та потребу справедливої кари, коли йому перехопило дух, і він просто заморгав в збентеженні.

\- Чи він тоді щось пив? Чи був він біля Санси? - запитала Серсея.

\- Ні. Наступне, що пам'ятає сер Мерин - то джоффрине обличчя і раптовий біль, коли він спробував стати на ноги...

\- Не подобається це мені, аж ніяк. Нам варто наглядати за нею, - сказала вона, і збиралась якраз так і вчинити.

\- Знаєш, чомусь я не думаю, що це Санса Старк відповідальна за це, - коротун мав майже наляканий вигляд, коли нахмурився та знову почав клацати пальцями по огорожі тренувального майданчику. - Мудреці та китобої... - пробурмотів він, перш ніж похитати головою, - Мені здається, що щось абсолютно... _інше_ трапилось...

\- Твоя прихильність до тієї дівки накличе біду на наш дім, - Серсея стишила голос, щоб лише він міг її почути, - Нам також варто наглядати за Варисом, він має знати все, що дотичне до ейгонової змови...

\- Ти вважаєш, що _Санса Старк_ має щось спільне з _ними?_ \- запитав Біс, дивлячись на сестру як на дурепу.

\- ...Є в мене люди, що копають в цьому напрямку.

\- Мушу зауважити, що маю сумніви на рахунок їхніх успіхів в тій справі...

Серсея криво посміхнулась: - Та це ж вони знайшли докази, що привели до Мізинця, а не _твої_ шпиги.

Лишень подумати, що підлий виродок _роками_ крав золото зі скарбниці, фінансуючи реставрацію влади Таргарієнів... від цього в неї майже кров закипала. Петір Бейліш отримає прийом, абсолютно відмінний від того, на котрий очікує, коли закінчить свою місію і повернеться в столицю. Його голові личитиме персональна піка.

Це при умові, що Ренлі першим не зрубає ту голову.

\- То була чиста випадковість, пощастило, - мовив Тиріон, як завжди намагаючись отруїти її тріумф. Він посміхався, дивлячись в інший бік, подалі від неї, прямо на покритого синцями найманця, що постійно супроводжував карлика. Чолов'яга приховав невдоволену гримасу, з'явившись із внутрішніх воріт, та потирав руку. - Бронне! Бачу, що ти важко тренувався сьогодні, - сказав Біс, коли найманець практично пошкутильгав в їхній бік.

Вояк буркнув щось, що можна було перекласти як згоду. Біс поплескав його по спині, і вони рушили геть. - Сестро, - мовив він із кивком, коли вони проходили повз неї. - А тепер, я бажаю, щоб ти розказав мені все докладно, - почула вона братові слова, коли дивна парочка йшла до брами, знову оглядати оборону міста... або, що вірогідніше, найближчий бордель.

Вона обернулась до Бернадетти: - Наказую подвоїти нагляд над Сансою... і переконайся, щоб той лист дістався до Росбі, - сказала Серсея і мало не побігла до Мейгорової твердині. Їй ще потрібно буде скласти список всіх, хто був присутній тут на подвір'ї і був свідком цієї порожньої суперечки з сином... включно із її власною покоївкою.

**2**

Вони тепер майже щодня медитували разом, глибоко занурюючи свідомість у власні душі, щоб дослідити пошкодження, спричинені впливом Червоної Комети. Санса не знала ,чи це Пурпур сам по собі, а чи їхні постійні втручання та бажання зробили це, та після спільних спроб відчути та дослідити саму сутність власних душ, вона відчувала, що він потрохи зміцнювався. Фрактали відчувались трішки складнішими, повнішими. Стовпи були міцними, непохитними. Було майже неможливо пояснити те відчуття змістовними словами, але Джоффрі таки зміг. Як можна було здогадатись, він вирішив провести вигадливу аналогію із моряком, котрий відновлює самопочуття від похмілля після довгої загульної ночі. Сансі більше здавалось, що це схоже на оговтування після особливо сильного удару ратищем списа по голові, але врешті-решт вердикт був тим самим.

Покалічені, але не мертві, таким був їхній діагноз. Та що це означало для майбутніх життів... це вже було важче передбачити.

Санса прожила декілька незвичних тижнів в Червоному Замку, зустрічаючи дивні, темні версії людей, котрих раніше знала й котрих звикла цінувати. Обличчя Сандора наче покривалось якоюсь тінню щоразу, як вона кидала погляд на нього, наче щось повільно пожирало його зсередини. Він видавався більш самотнім, аніж попередня версія, й значно похмурішим. Лансель - лютий джоффриний легат та хоробрий командир - виявився улесливим підлабузником, що вився навколо її чоловіка наче заморена голодом муха. Його регулярна бравада та бундючна поведінка не могла приховати порожнечу в очах... Сансі було очевидно, що парубок був втраченою особистістю, безнадійно огинаючись при дворі, поки його душа мучилась від апатії та порожнечі... видавалось майже неймовірним, що більш ніхто не бачив цього.

Але гіршою за всіх була Серсея. Вона наче зірвалась з прив'язі після робертової смерті, і без присутності справжнього Джоффрі, котрий міг би її стримати, вона керувала життям Червоного Замку наче тиран у власному королівстві; її інтриги простягались за межі палацу, проте розуміння реального стану речей в столиці було абсолютно відсутнє. Королева не дуже схвально сприйняла зміни в поведінці полонянки, але це був Джоффрі, хто постійно виводив її з рівноваги... поки що.

З іншого боку, Тиріон виявився... дивним. Видавалось, що він ставився до дівчини наче до крихкої скляної ляльки, і вона ледь могла стримувати жах від думки, що саме так всі на півдні і... мабуть навіть її власна родина насправді так її сприймає. Можливо останнім часом це відношення дещо змінилось... Тиріон позичив їй свого найманця, і вона поновила тренування зі списом, як засіб для зосередження та покращення стану цього м'якого тіла. Без сумніву Бронн про все доповідав Тиріону, але це не дуже її хвилювало...

Перебування на сході зайняло чимало років, і зміна відношення - від небезпечної тінеплетиці до безсилої та недосвідченої дівчинки - була незвичною. Чи власна родина також сприймала її подібним чином? Чи вони насправді бачили її як своєрідний різновид каліки?

Мабуть найважливішим питанням буде те, чи вона взагалі колись побачить їх знову.

Дівчина дозволила тій думці загубитись в глибинах свідомості, зосереджуючись на нагальному завданні, і її очі побіліли.

**3**

Джоффрі зробив довгий ковток із винного міха, ковтаючи коштовне вино наче спраглий кінь - воду, перш ніж схилити голову і голосно видихнути. Він сидів верхи на невеликому ящику, роззираючись по дрібній коморі, не відмінній від десятків таких самих, розкиданих по Червоному Замку. Трійко колібрі тріпотіли крилами, кружляючи в приміщенні, сідаючи тут і там, щоб оглянути виступи та щілини. Вони щебетали майже в унісон, перш ніж знову закружляти кімнатою, і врешті хутко вилетіли крізь віконце.

Санса зітхнула, коли її очі повертали собі звичну блакить; залишки більм й досі виднілись на краях зіниць, коли вона спробувала зморгнути їх.

\- Ця кімната чиста, - сказала вона.

\- Тунелі?

\- Вони теж, проте я маю сумнів, що ще якісь метафоричні "пташки" залишились після того, як ти зарізав Вариса.

\- Ніколи не завадить зберігати обачність, - сказав він.

\- ...Якби ж ти раніше так думав, - пробурмотіла Санса.

Ці слова відчувались як удар стилета під ребра. - Ага. Якби ж.

Вона знову зітхнула, дивлячись йому в обличчя: - В тебе... - її рука заколивалась. Юнак підняв власну руку, торкнувшись лоба. Він відчув пальцем краплинку крові і скривився, перш ніж витерти чоло хустинкою.

\- ...Вибач, це було недоречно, - додала вона після чималої паузи.

\- Але правдиво. Не варто вибачатись, - пробурмотів він.

Санса сіла на інший ящик, дивлячись як колібрі повернулись назад і тендітно почали дзьобати маленьку тріщину в стіні. - Це лежить на нас, на нас обох...

Він буркнув: - Бронн виглядає так, наче ледь може ходити. Ти не занадто тиснеш на нього?

\- Я пригадую, що й сама ледве могла рухатись після наших тренувань... Ти завжди казав, що це ознака доброї сутички, - вона моргнула, пригадуючи Браавос, - Хай там як, Бронн досить непоганий боєць; він навіть навчив мене деяким новим трюкам. Тобі варто буде взяти його до своїх рейдерів.

Юнак буркнув на згоду. В цьому житті вони зберігали певну дистанцію. Тягар їхніх помилок, невизначеність, сама атмосфера Червоного Замку...

\- Це схоже на нічне жахіття... - сказав він через хвильку.

\- Воно пройде, Джоффрі.

Він подарував їй вимушено посмішку, перш ніж зробити черговий ковток вина.

\- Хочеш дізнатись дещо смішне? - запитав юнак після певної паузи, спершись спиною на стос ящиків в себе за спиною.

Санса також відкинулась назад; колібрі витягнули малесенький сувій і поклали їй до рук, поки вона дивилась на Джоффрі.

\- Ця кімната. Одна з десятків аналогічних, розкиданих по всьому замку... і вони всі видаються мені однаковими. Хочеш дізнатись, що я пригадав першим, коли ми зайшли саме в цю?

Санса злегка нахилили голову, не відводячи погляду.

\- Навіть зараз, після всіх тих років... Це й досі та довбана кішка, - мовив він трохи пізніше, стиснув губи і повільно похитав головою. - Одна з томеннових... Мені було так цікаво, я так захопився, тримаючи того ножа... - голос почав ламатись, наче горло щось стиснуло, - Кошенята... вони народились мертвими. Принаймні природа зглянулась над ними.

\- А потім? - запитала Санса голосом, тихим навіть для її вух.

Джоффрі буркнув; - Я був таким збентеженим. Всі в Червоному Замку кидали на мене дивні погляди, від робітників до королівських вартових, навіть мій власний клятий батько... _обидва батька_... але жоден не сказав ані слова. То завжди сприймалось як міазми шепотіння та оцінюючих поглядів, але ніхто так і не _сказав_ жодного слова про ту ситуацію. Ані докорів, ані повчань. Роберт пив, матінка похмурніла, Джеймі подвоїв свої фальшиві посмішки, Томмен плакав... - він затнувся, втупившись поглядом на долоні.

\- Але це вже прадавня історія... вона зростала разом зі мною під час подорожей, по-своєму мужніючи, - сказав він, і Сансі не потрібно було пояснювати, що малось на увазі. - Моя... лють... я витратив цілі десятиліття в роздумах про неї. Розмірковував, - додав юнак. - Іноді я сам себе переконував, що то частина мого "прокляття". Недоступний розумінню компонент Пурпуру. Червоне.

Санса склала долоні докупи, відклавши сувій набік, поки слухала.

\- Іноді я був певен, що щось глибоко в мені згнило остаточно. Як природні лози виростають із гнойової ями, котрою було моє справжнє "я", ще до всього того досвіду, що я отримав під час довгих мандрів... і знаєш що, Сансо? Я вже знаю, що то таке, - сказав він із вимушеною посмішкою.

\- Я би швидше назвала це квіткою, а не лозою. Звичайно ж, хижою м'ясоїдною квіткою, типу тієї, що відкусила тобі мізинець в Соторіосі, - нагадала вона, відповівши такою ж посмішкою.

Джоффрі пирхнув, дивлячись набік. - Я бачив власними очима Червону Комету, і вона не має _нічого_ спільного зі мною. Комета є уособленням чистої мети, наче одвічним законом, що отримав фізичну форму... А _моє_ Червоне є лише жалюгідною жагою до насильства.

\- Я вважала, що ти надав тому Червоному власну мету.

\- Так і є. Воно глибоко заховане і виринає назовні лише на полі бою... чи на тренувальному майданчику, - пробурмотів юнак.

Санса подивилась на свої руки, розминаючи пальці: - Здається ти неправильно оцінюєш його... те, що ти називаєш Червоним... це _ти_, Джоффе, - сказала вона, - Вважаю, що поки ти триматимеш його "замкнутим" та прихованим, то ніколи не зможеш насправді зрозуміти це. Зрозуміти самого _себе_.

\- Тепер ти говориш як шіфу Гахарз, - пробубнів він.

\- Хоч я й низько оцінюю потребу медитації біля пенька давно зваленого дерева, та той чоловік має рацію, - сказала вона, не маючи сил стримати небажану посмішку на губах.

\- Пройшли цілі віки, коли я почав сприймати це, як щось інше... Як би це висловити... відділене, але одночасно й прив'язане до мене... - мовив він, його голос затремтів, - Прокляття... Як вважаєш, я просто обманював саме себе протягом всього того часу?

\- Так обманював чи ні?

Джоффрі замовк, дивлячись їй в очі, але погляд насправді про-стягався значно далі повз неї, крізь стіни, повз замок. Вони так посиділи трохи, Санса й сама загубилась в роздумах, знову склавши пальці докупи. Джоффрі повільно видихнув, відкидуючись вперед, сперся ліктями на коліна і підпер голову.

\- Джоффрі, - сказав він після довгої, довгої паузи. - Це те, що шіфу Гахарз завжди бажав від мене почути. Те, що його ім'я є...

Він підняв голову, дивлячись на неї із кам'яним виразом обличчя, і повільно кивнув. - Його справжнім іменем є Джоффрі... - прошепотів юнак, розчавлений тією думкою.

\- То не прокляття. То частинка, що робить тебе тобою. Одна з частинок, що складають чоловіка, котрого я кохаю, - сказала вона, і кутики губ піднялись, коли вона підвелась з ящика.

\- Пробач за Каркосу, Сансо.

\- Ми обоє робили помилки. Важко зажди бути правим в нескінченних життях, - сказала вона за хвильку. - Пообіцяй, що наступного разу дослухаєшся до мене, Джоффрі... інакше _наступного_ разу вже може й не бути.

\- Присягаюсь, - мовив він із твердим поглядом та повільно кивнув. Юнак зробив черговий ковток з винного міху, перш ніж швидко опустити його.

\- Вибач, я забув. Там ще трішки залишилось... - сказав він, передаючи міх Сансі. Він зупинив рух. коли вона легенько захитала головою, із ввічливою усмішкою на губах.

\- От лайно, придворна посмішка? Мабуть це _щось_ серйозне... - зауважив юнак напів-серйозно, проте спохмурнів, коли Санса здригнулась і одразу завмерла, як перелякана олениця, повільно опускаючи плечі вниз.

\- Сансо... що таке?

Було майже смішно спостерігати, як вона вибирала поміж цілого репертуару ввічливих, пустотливих відмовок. Для неї це було наче версією його бойового інстинкту... знизування плечима, заперечувальні посмішки, підморгування оком... вона наче вибирала поміж них всіх протягом секунди, лише щоб відкинути всіх разом, бо знала, що на нього це не подіє.

\- Сансо, що... це лише _вино_, - сказав він, наче пережовуючи останнє слово і нахмурився.

Врешті вона здалась із потужним зітханням, часто моргаючи.

\- Іноді ти такий зануда, - сказала вона.

\- Я ще навіть не починав, - весело зауважив юнак.

Вона не відповіла, поки він дивився на неї. - Насправді зачепив за болюче, га? - запитав Джоффрі за мить.

\- Та просто... - дівчина схилила голову, ще раз з силою видихнувши, перш ніж заговорити скоромовкою; - Мені вже не подобається вино. Не можу його пити, - призналась вона, прискорюючись.

Джоффрі й далі не відводив погляду.

\- ...Воно... нагадує мені про... _смак_, - вона стиснула губи.

\- ...Смак? - запитав юнак. Він нахмурився, дивлячись на винний міх в руці. - Крові... воно нагадує тобі про смак крові, - закінчив він замість неї.

\- Так, - сказала вона, знову стиснувши губи й дивлячись в сторону. - Про силу, котру можу так _просто_ отримати з неї...

\- Вона манить тебе, чи не так?

\- Вона манить мене щоразу, як я бачу сера Мерина Транта. Знекровлене тіло краще б виконувало обов'язки вартового, - мовила вона, криво посміхнувшись.

Джоффрі пирхнув: - Воно краще виконуватиме обов'язки майстра-над-шептунами.

Санса вибухнула кашлем, розбризкуючи краплі слини та попискуючи від сміху. Вона почала плескати себе по грудях долонею, прикриваючи іншою рот, і подивилась на Джоффрі обвинувачувальним поглядом, намагаючись зупинити сміх. - Боги, Джоффе... мабуть я радше погоджусь із такою оцінкою, - сказала вона поміж приступами.

Джоффрі тихо хихотнув: - Отакі з нас герої, га?

\- Подружжя-що-було-обіцяним*, - погодилась вона, хапаючи сувій, і замахала ним, наче документом. Джоффрі й далі сміявся, зачарований тим, як пустотлива посмішка розквітла на сансиному обличчі.  
Вони провели так ще трохи часу, насолоджуючись легкістю та безтурботною перервою перед тим, як повернутись до закінчення планування і спроби зібрати докупи цей розламаний світ.

\- Збираєшся прочитати список? - запитав він, вказуючи жестом на сувій, - Навіть не знаю, для чого тобі все те записувати. Нам все одно доведеться зберігати все в пам'яті.

\- Це допомагає мені мислити, - промуркотіла вона, перш ніж заховати сувій за спину.

Джоффрі звів брову.

\- Ще ні, спочатку хочу поцілувати тебе, - сказала дівчина, прямуючи до суті.

\- Ну, це може зачекати, - відповів він, посміхаючись на всі зуби. Санса казала, що це різнилось як день і ніч від його звичної гримаси; він і сам відчував відмінність, як все обличчя було задіяне в міміці. Юнак і не здогадувався, наскільки потребував цього останнім часом...

\- Останнім часом нас оточує занадто багато негативу. Я відмовляюсь робити далі хоч щось, поки мою вимогу не задовольнять, - сказала вона, нахиляючись вперед і дозволяючи ногам зухвало звисати з ящика.

\- Ваше бажання то закон для мене, ваша милосте, - мовив юнак, підводячись, і Санса відвернула голову набік.

\- Чоловіки... - вона награно скривилась, коли Джоффрі ніжно взяв її за голову ззаду, і повернула обличчя до нього.

\- _Дружина_, - сказав він, розтягуючи "У".

Вони повільно поцілувались, розтягуючи час, щоб насолодитись смаком губ, перш ніж знову з'єднатись, лоскочучи один одну носами, повільно міняючи позицію. Тоді вони не зайнялись коханням, а просто застигли в обіймах на розстеленій джоффриній куртці, цілуючись, забувши про сувій, що впав на підлогу.

Плани можуть почекати до завтра.

3

\- Важко не звертати на це увагу, - промовила Санса вголос. Вони разом лежали на джоффриній куртці, один біля одної. Їм вже варто було б зайнятись справами ще зо дві годити тому, але Санса просто не мала сили змусити себе знову застрибнути в круговерть приреченого світу, приреченого часу. Джоффрі так нічого й не сказав на рахунок затримки, тож вони просто лежали в тій коморі, анітрішки не переймаючись зовнішнім світом.

\- Я знаю, - прошепотів юнак. Червона Комета дивилась вниз на землю своїм пронизливим поглядом, періодично пульсуючи світлом з нерегулярними проміжками. Він наче міг відчувати це навіть тут; вона красувалась в вишині, просуваючись на північ, її наближення сповільнювалось з кожним днем. Тілом пробіг дрижак, коли юнак зосередився на тій віддаленій присутності, так наче друге сонце сходило з-за уявного обрію свідомості; відчувалась моторошна відсутність Пісні. Мовчазні мацаки Комети простягались вниз, глибоко всередину Землі Вічної Зими... Джоффрі здалось, що він завжди був здатен бачити це, _відчувати_ це. Коли він летів на спині охоронця загиблої Валірії, піднімаючись значно вище, аніж найвищі гірські вершини, значно вище за лінію хмар, що іноді заважала мейстерам споглядати небо дальновидом; вже тоді він _відчував_ це, чисту мету Червоної Комети та її терплячі щупальця, котрі обіймали весь світ з півночі до півдня. Санса також відчула її, коли вони наближались до Каркоси, і матріархи шепотіли про дивний дисонанс високо в небесах. Для Санси той досвід виявився значно важчим, адже вона відчувала це так само гостро, як і він.

Зараз же, після такого близького контакту із прадавнім ворогом, ігнорувати його було неможливим. Наче нав'язливий віршик, що прилипнув до пам'яті, наче як візурунок, котрого не можна було забути після того, як раз побачивши. Це відчувалось не як інфекція чи залежність, але радше як просте _знання_ про присутність ворога. Це було заглиблене знання, котре неможливо забути.

\- Ключ до тієї сили має лежати далеко на півночі, десь посеред Землі Вічної Зими. Саме там всі ті мацаки сходяться докупи й переплітаються, перш ніж розповзтись світом... - прошепотіла Санса.

\- Там, де були створені його розвідники. Куди вони відступили після Першої Світанкової війни... О боги, наш план такий божевільний...

То була тема, котру вони часто обговорювали. Їм доведеться якимось чином взаємодіяти з Червоною Кометою, знайшовши спосіб стати на шляху передачі сили між нею та платформами Циклу, як це називали Глибинні. Проблемою було те, як це зробити на власних умовах, і ще й вижити в процесі, не потонувши під лавиною тіл блукачів.

\- Знаю, так і є, але нам _потрібно_ буде виманити всіх тих блукачів та віхтів подалі від далекої півночі, Джоффе, відволікти увагу Циклу далі на південь, інакше в нас не буде жодного шансу насправді дістатись туди живими.

Він голосно видихнув: - Буде неймовірно важко все збалансувати. Повільно програвати, достатньо, щоб Цикл не перейшов до ескалації, навіть коли ми знекровимо його сили, але не настільки швидко, щоб Вестерос колапсував... і це ще при умові, що Вайул зможе зв'язати руки частині блукачів в Сірій Пустці.

Санса розвернулась до нього, перекрутившись в його обіймах: - Це виглядає нездійсненним, чи не так? Стільки речей потрібно буде зробити правильно. Війна П'яти Королів, Ейгон, Дейнеріс, орда здичавілих, попередження сходу... а потім _справжня_ війна. Згуртувати лордів навколо себе, організувати відступ на південь...

\- Ми маємо переконатись на всі сто, перш ніж поставимо все, що маємо, на терези... тим більше, що не знаємо, скільки ще зможе протриматись Пурпур, - сказав він. Потойбічна сутність відчувалась дещо... _міцнішою_, адже в людських мовах не було більш відповідного слова... проте вона й досі була лише тінню величної колонади з пурпурних Стовпів, котрою була раніше. Швидше нагадувала поруйноване Драконяче Лігво, аніж Септу Бейлора.

Чи Пурпур зможе витримати тиск нового світу ще декілька разів? А може лише два? Чи й один?

\- Ми маємо зробити все можливе, Сансо. Ми маємо повернутись в той літній пізній ранок за будь-яку ціну. Нам _потрібно_ це зробити _ще_ _хоча б один раз_... І тоді доведеться ідеально зіграти кожен хід, задіяти кожен план, кожен прояв магії, котрою володіємо, щоб встигнути приготувати Королівства...

Вона поворухнулась: - Я ж практикуюсь, слідуючи вайуловим порадам. Якщо зможу вистежити потік магії від Комети до самої поверхні, то ми будемо знати, куди рухатись. Мені й досі потрібна скляна свічка, щоб краще бачити; інакше це буде схожим на пошуки голки посеред цілого континенту...

\- Я викраду її в мейстерів, оту зелену. Я ще пам'ятаю дещо про Цитадель... і отримати доступ до ключа архімейстера Ваелліна не має бути дуже складним.

\- Добре, - Санса зітхнула, відкидуючись на спину, і втупилась поглядом на стелю, - Не хочу бути тут, коли прибуде Станніс. Ця вся боротьба буде такою безглуздою... все зійде на пси, якщо тебе вб'ють, занапастивши весь світ.

Джоффрі кивнув: - Ми можемо зупинитись десь в тихому місці для досліджень. Тобі варто відточити вміння Другого зору, а я й досі шукаю в глибинах душі той модуль, котрий ми знайшли в Каркосі. Також буде мудрим надати Пурпуру трохи додаткового часу на зцілення...

\- В тихому місці, Джоффе. Без інтриг, без блукачів, без битв... - її посмішка почала танути, коли вони разом відчули, як Червона Комета моргнула на віддалі, сяючи наче друге сонце. - Десь, де спокійно, - прошепотіла вона.

\- Десь, де спокійно... - замислився Джоффрі.

4

Ранок видався чудовим, сонце гріло променями глядачів, поки зграйки мартинів кружляли вгорі, квилячи вниз до риби, рибальських човників, що юрмились біля пірсів, та рибалок на тих човнах.

\- Вона хоробріша, ніж сама вважає, - сказала Санса.

\- Я знаю, - погодився Джоффрі, схрестивши руки на грудях і дивлячись на заплакану сестру; човен забирав її подалі від порту й до заякореного корабля, що зупинився за хвилеломами. - Я й досі відчуваю бажання заволати до них й наказати повернути її.

\- Це лише дасть Дорану більше приводів для підбурення дорнійських лордів... я можу не погоджуватись з тим, як Тиріон грає в цю Гру, але він вже обрав певний стиль.

\- Хоч цей світ і приречений на погибель, та мені болить бачити, як її відправляють в те гадюче кубло, - прошепотів юнак. Він спробував відкинути почуття провини, притулившись до Санси. - Наш власний корабель має бути готовим до відбуття післязавтра.

Вона похмуро кивнула: - Старомісто... а тоді геть за очі. Я буду рада полишити це все позаду, - сказала вона, кидаючи погляд униз, де Тиріон стиха обмінювався погрозами з Серсеєю, а потім - в загальному оглянула спорожнілу гавань та натовпи безробітних портових вантажників. Лише найшвидші чи найхоробріші торгові судна й досі припливали в Королівську Гавань, хоча станнісовий флот ще не пересік море й не відрізав місто від моря.

Коли вони дізнались про тиріонів план віддати Мірцеллу в заручниці князю Дорану, вже було запізно зупиняти це без суттєвих побічних ефектів. Все ж, Джоффрі пригадував, що з нею було все гаразд, принаймні до його першої смерті, і вона була занадто цінною фігурою, особливо для когось такого ж хитрого, як Доран Мартелл, щоб легковажити її безпекою...

Юнак замислився, чому ж він так переймається долею сестри, враховуючи те, що він сам вже змирився із загибеллю цього світу. Чи то було лицемірство? Чи замерзнути на смерть менш ніж за десять років було кращою долею, аніж дозволити дівчинці згоріти на багатті Мелісандри? Або померти від дорнійської отрути?

Він вважав, що таки кращою, хоча й не знав чому саме. Він воював проти інерції Долі вже так давно, що не міг зупинитись, навіть посеред приватних думок, це здавалось цілковитою анафемою. Навіть враховуючи, що їхній спільний план прирікав всіх сучасних мешканців на смерть, він просто не міг закрити свідомість від переживання чужих страждань.

Король пирхнув, поправляючи один із ременів на нагруднику. Носіння додаткової ваги добре допомагало повернути належну форму без зайвих витрат часу на тренування.

\- Що? - запитала дружина.

\- Знову похмурнію, - пояснив він із вимушеною посмішкою, знаючи, що вона зрозуміє. Він обернувся та пройшов кілька кроків повз Високого Септона, котрий і досі фонтанував благословіннями, та повз купку червоноплащників, золотоплащників і фрейлін, що очікували на повернення монарха в замок. - Давай розвертай їх, Клігане, рушаємо додому, - сказав він, проминаючи повз Пса.

Юнак зупинився, підійшовши до меншого брата, і поклав малому руку на плече. Заплаканий хлопчик злякався, дивлячись на короля поглядом, в котрому читався лише жах.

\- Прощатись завжди важко, - почав Джоффрі, беручи малого за підборіддя і повертаючи норовливі очі хлопця до себе, - Це відчувається наче свіжа рана, котру ти не можеш знайти на тілі... відчуваєш це?

Малий нервово кивнув.

\- З часом це відчуття ослабне. Воно як лишай. Іноді ти заражаєшся ним, і він спричиняє лише біль та гіркі сльози... Та з часом все заживе, залишиться лише маленький шрам. Можеш бути в цьому певен, братику.

Томмен застиг на місці, дивлячись на нього: - ...Я колись побачу її знову? - ледь пробурмотів хлопчик, шморгнувши носом.

Джоффрі скривився, витягнув хустинку з маленького капшучка, прив'язаного до нагрудника, і використав його, щоб витерти щоки малого. - Тобі варто бути сильним протягом найближчих днів, щоб не трапилось. Будь сильним заради Мірцелли, - сказав він, злегка порухавши плечем, - Зможеш це зробити?

Малий знову кивнув, використавши хустинку для прочищення носа. Джоффрі посміхнувся: - Гаразд, - мовив він, перш ніж піти догори довгими відкритими сходами. Золоті Плащі та червоноплащники хутко сформували стрій навколо шляхти.

Процесія просувалась вулицями Королівської Гавані, вверх провулками, віддаляючись від гавані і наближаючись до септи Бейлора. Портовий район був добре знайомий юнаку, і він знав всі місцеві закутки незгірш, як самий Червоний Замок. Тут Джоффрі колись скрадався між тінями, скидуючи бейлішевих посіпак з дахів насмерть. Тут він волав та допомагав переносити довгі дерев'яні колоди, наглядаючи над будівництвом Королівського Флоту одразу після Війни Трьох Оленів. Саме тут він частенько губився між ятками, просто досліджуючи провулки, заповнені смородом риби та запахом солі.

Та більш за все, він пригадував, як це все горіло. Портовий район був серед перших частин міста, що відчули на собі гнів Дейнеріс Таргарієн. Він й досі пам'ятав ту картину, як живу: граційне ширяння Дрогона, як той вимахував крилами; біловолосу і безстрашну жінку, що піднімала руки догори, коли дракон злітав вверх. Оранжево-червоне полум'я вилітало з пащі потвори, підпалюючи криті очеретом дахи. Силуети людей також одразу загорались та падали на землю, здригаючись.

\- Джоффе, _Джоффе_, - напружено зашепотіла Санса, смикаючи його за руку.- Гмм? - буркнув він, відчувши, як рука сама тягнеться до меча.

\- Най Семеро благословляють вас, ваша милосте! - загукав хтось з даху якогось будинку.

\- І тебе теж, чоловіче добрий! - вигукнув Джоффрі у відповідь, скоса поглянувши на Сансу. - Якась біда?

\- Можливо. Лишень поглянь на їхні обличчя, - мовила вона, і Джоффрі усвідомив, що золотоплащники, що вели всю процесію, по-дурному завели їх на залюднену вилицю, заповнену голодним та безробітним людом. Він вже десь із тисячу разів бачив такі обличчя. Зголоднілі, розлючені, сповнені відчаю. Дехто посеред неприязної юрби реготав, інші просто сиділи на низьких стінках чи на покинутих торговцями ятках, із кам'яними виразами облич.

\- Прошу вас, ваша милосте, ми голодні! - заволав один.

Джоффрі спохмурнів: - Ну-мо прискоримось, - сказав він, озираючись через плече; Пес кивнув, передаючи наказ назад. Тиріон вже віддавав команди томменовим вартовим, коли гамір навколо почав посилюватись, серед криків почали лунати вигуки "Станніс!" та "Байстрюк!".

\- Тут все вибухне, перш ніж ми дістанемось до септи. Треба тимчасово заховатись в он тому будинку, - хутко зашепотіла Санса.

\- Давай так і зробимо, та... - Джоффрі замовк, коли щось коричневе та липке вдарило його по щоці, виводячи з рівноваги на мить, перш ніж він відновив контроль. Гамір та навіть окремі вигуки посилились, коли червоноплащники одночасно оголили мечі під мелодію клацання сталі.

\- _Ану заховали мечі!_ \- проревів Джоффрі, обертаючись до вартових. - _Заховали назад, негайно!_ \- заревів він знову, прорізаючи голосом хаотичний шум та притишуючи гамір в загальному.

\- Але, ваша милосте... - почав якийсь з червоноплащників, перш ніж Джоффрі підскочив до нього за мить, обличчя юнака зупинилось за пару дюймів від очей вояка.

\- _Негайно, солдате!_ \- сказав король, дивлячись тому прямо в очі та змушуючи коритись. Той так і зробив, і Джоффрі кивнув та рушив назад, тримаючи праву долоню між руків'ям булави та стегном, а іншу - напоготові, щоб витягнути меча при потребі. Він роздивився оточення, скривився та через силу забрав руки подалі від зброї, дивлячись на натовп, що тиснула на золотоплащників та інших вартових. Якщо вони прорвуться далі, то сьогодні все закінчиться кривавою різнею.

\- Залишайся з Томменом, - прошепотів він до Санси, проходячи повз неї; спокійна хода привела його повз червоноплащників прямо до Золотих плащів і краю юрби. Простолюддя сахнулось назад, коли він не зупинився, золотоплащники видавались також приголомшеними, щоб втрутитись, коли він зайшов в натовп.

Чого б ця юрба не очікувала від свого короля, та вочевидь не такого. Неквапна хода давала людям вдосталь часу, щоб розійтись перед юнаком, проте була достатньо швидкою, щоб він не застряг посеред натовпу.

Вони виглядали худорлявими, злими, навіть переляканими. Постачання харчів з Простору та Річкових земель припинились через війну, а дрібна жорстокість початкового Джоффрі позбавила цих чоловіків та жінок єдиного джерела постачання. Тож чи було дивним, що королі минулого вважали "хлопів" Королівської Гавані ненадійними та зрадливими?

Гамір навколо поступово затихнув, поки Джоффрі роздивлявся обличчя всіх зустрічних під час руху вперед; натовп розступався перед ним, нервуючи через неквапну ходу. Він закарбовував їхні обличчя до пам'яті; брудні та обвислі, запалі, всі поділяли той універсальний вираз знедолення. Джоффрі подумав, що навіть наполовину вимащене коров'ячим лайном - його власне обличчя мабуть видавалось їм незвично квітучим, контрастуючи із цим сумним зборищем.

Якби він міг пригадати хоча б одне з цих облич, хоч і в наступному житті, то вже би вважав, що не змарнував тут часу. Окремі люди повільніше відступали набік, аніж решта; суворі на вигляд чолов'яги із дрючками чи палицями, шматками деревини, в котрі було забито навиліт один чи два цвяхи.

Мабуть щось було таке в його погляді, в тому, як він крокував, що ці люди бачили й розуміли - король не відчуває небезпеки. Один з них не відійшов: здоровенний мугир із ковальським молотом в руках. Він скоса подивився на юнака, коли Джоффрі зупинився прямо перед ним на віддалі витягнутої руки, поглянувши тому прямо в очі.

Джоффрі пройшов через битви та пустки, прорубував собі шлях крізь переляканих ополченців та загартованих професійних вояків, збивав на землю верескливих віхтів та ревучих плямистих людей. Він глибоко вдихнув і подивився тому чоловіку в очі, не звертаючи увагу на червоне шепотіння, що благало його розтрощити нахабу тут і негайно. Він вдихнув, прийняв той шепіт і все ж не зробив нічого.

_Його звати Джоффрі. Я є Джоффрі,_ подумав юнак, видихаючи. Зараз не той час, щоб вивільняти червоне.

Чолов'яга заточився назад із побілілим обличчям, розштовхуючи сусідніх людей тремтячими руками. Джоффрі повільно понюхав повітря, трішки нахиливши голову, перш ніж рушити в іншому напрямі. Лайно та бруд на лівій щоці вже почало покриватись кіркою, але його не турбувало ані відчуття на шкірі, ані знайомий сморід... це видавалось малою ціною за те, що буде далі. Ці люди мали загинути першими, коли амбіції лордів зійшлись в двобої. Загинути від голоду, коли лорди вирішили припинити постачання зерна; померти в битві, коли їх рекрутують в лави золотоплащників для захисту міста; животіти в злиднях, щоб їхні податки могли живити останні забаганки останнього короля.

Натовп й далі розлазився, коли він підійшов до невеличкої, наполовину поламаної торгової ятки. За нею ховався молодий хлопець, котрому мабуть виповнилось не більш ніж чотирнадцяти років; блідий юнак потів як свиня, навіжено намагаючись вичистити руки. Його трусило від страху, коли Джоффрі зупинився перед ним і поглянув на купу гною на землі, перш ніж перевести погляд на хлопця.

\- Чому ти це зробив? - запитав він в бідака, і те питання зазвучало дуже голосно в його власних вухах. Натовп остаточно замовк, посеред моторошної тиші лиш іноді чувся приглушений шепіт.

\- Я-я-я... пробачте, ваша м-м-мило...

\- Я не питав тебе про вибачення, я запитав, чому ти це зробив.

\- ...Я ...я був розлюченим, ваша милосте, - нарешті пробелькотів молодик, зіщулюючись.

\- Чому ти був розлюченим? - запитав Джоффрі.

\- Я... мій живіт, мій пане. Його аж ріже від голоду... - Джоффрі й далі дивився на нього, і неборак продовжив, - Лорд прогнав всіх зайвих їдоків із замку, між селами не було ніякої роботи через війну, і всі...

\- І тому ти прийшов сюди, - пробурмотів Джоффрі. Через їхнє зосередження на Червоному Замку і через нестачу мережі шпигунів всередині міста - отримувати звістки зі столиці та з-за її меж було досить важко. Ситуація видавалась ще гіршою, аніж вони з Сансою вважали.

Джоффрі нахилився до переляканого юнака, поклавши мідну зірку в долоню, і прошепотів: - Це не значні гроші, вважаючи на теперішні ціни, але це прогодує тебе протягом тижня.

Неборак не йняв віри, витріщаючись на короля, відкривав та закривав рот як риба на суші. - Дякую, ваша милосте, дякую вам! - заплакав він, стаючи на ноги, і за всіх сил чкурнув геть. Здивовані очевидці відступали вбік, поки той тікав, а потім подивились на Джоффрі.

Він розвернувся навколо, роздивившись натовп, і поглянув на людей, що визирали з дахів. - Я знаю, що всі ви голодуєте, і також знаю, як почуваєтесь, - казав він.

Зневірені крики негайно полетіли зі всіх сторін, але джоффрин голос прорізався крізь них, наче сталеве лезо: - Я знаю про болючу печію в порожньому пузі. Про те, як ви напиваєтесь водою донесхочу, щоб відчути _хоч щось_ в шлунку. Про те, як пече ваша, шкіра, коли відлущується. Про те, як ваші плоть зморщується, а кістки випинаються з-під шкіри.

Навколо запала мертва тиша, і Джоффрі обернувся знову; обладунок клацнув, поки очі оглядали присутніх людей, що дивились на нього з провулків та вулиці, бічних вікон та ринкової площі.

\- Мені відомо про ваші страждання, і щоразу, як я бачу ваші обличчя, то сповнююсь смутку. Ви не починали цю війну, але платите ціну замість її зачинателів...

Натовп загудів у згоді, досі збентежений; люди почали перешіптуватись між собою. Джоффрі підвищив голос, продовжуючи, знову привертаючи увагу: - І все ж, навіть найменше дитя знає стару приказку, що слова то вітер. Нехай буде відомо всім, що будуть подвоєні зусилля по будівництву рибальських суден, і що нові робітничі табори будуть створені в Королівському лісі, щоб добути необхідну деревину. За гідну працю платитимуть дзвінкою монетою, і ця праця невдовзі перетвориться в джерело харчу. Королівський ліс тимчасово буде відкритий для королівських мисливців, котрі будуть вільно ділитись впольованою дичиною щотижня в Драконячому Лігві, і... - він затнувся, зауваживши схожу на скелет сирітку, що рилась між викинутими гнилими фруктами, не зважаючи а може навіть і не усвідомлюючи джоффрину присутність.

Він похитав головою: - Нехай буде відомо, що Червоний Замок поділиться частиною своїх запасів їжі завтра зранку з тими, хто потребує цього найбільше. Ми, шляхта, втягнули вас в цю війну, і ми мусимо розділити цей тягар разом з вами, - закінчив він.

Гамір повернувся знову за мить; попередня ворожа атмосфера почала танути в ніщо. Натовп, здавалось, вирував несподіваним захопленням та невірою, люди сперечались між собою, а ті, що стояли поблизу Джоффрі, просто продовжували дивитись на нього. Він рушив назад до свого супроводу, і юрба розступалась перед ним, аж поки юнак не підійшов до процесії.

Санса кивнула йому, стоячи посеред групи. Вона відволікала Томмена, але від зору чоловіка не заховалось те, як вона притискалась спиною до найближчої стіни, як зграйка з двох десятків мартинів незвично тихо сиділа на дахах будинків та підвіконниках навколо неї, очікуючи на мовчазну команду своєї нової володарки накинутись на юрбу для відволікання, якщо ситуація пішла б по поганому сценарію...

\- Світло батька Небесного сяє крізь вас, ваша милосте, - промовив Високий Септон із розширеними очима.

Джоффрі зупинився, оглянувши з ніг до голови чоловіка, відомого за прізвиськом "Той жирний", розкішно вбраного; вигляд жерця на всі сто відповідав його кличці. - Можливо септа Бейлора також приєднається до милості Матері Небесної, ваша святосте, - сказав він.

\- Я... ах...

\- Адже Семеро _воістину_ є уособленням милосердям, і такими ж є їхні земні слуги. Чи не так, _ваша святосте?_ \- запитав він, злегка нахиливши голову.

\- Так! З-звичайно! - забелькотів жрець.

Джоффрі кивнув, але перед тим, як він встиг гукнути Сандора і наказати рухатись далі, дядько зловив його за руку.

Тиріон дивно дивився на небожа, ігноруючи одночасно і натовп, і серсеїн вереск, котра вже просувалась до них. Він передав Джоффрі хустинку, не відводячи погляду, поки той витирав обличчя.

\- _Хто ти такий?_ \- запитав він.

Юнак слабко всміхнувся: - Джоффрі. Просто Джоффрі, - сказав він.

* * *

_* (від перекл.) Це алюзія на фразу "принц-що-був-обіцяний" - про пророцтво щодо міфічного персонажа, месію віри в Ра'Глора. Мелісандра вважала таким Станніса Баратеона, ессоські червоні жерці так називали Дейнеріс. Брат Дейнеріс, Рейгар, також вірив в це пророцтво, вважаючи, що його син, Ейгон, і має бути цим месією._


	74. Розділ 61: Деревина та Родина

**Розділ 61: **

**Деревина та Родина.****  
**

**1**

Джоффрі замахнувся сокирою, із буркотом вдаряючи по білому дереві. Він висмикнув інструмент із щілини й знову вгатив по твердій деревині, цього разу зрубуючи чимале дерево, котре почало падіння із різким тріском та впало, гучно гепнувшись об землю.

Він витер піт з брів та на хвильку перервався, переводячи подих, спершись на сокиру. Юнак чув віддалені шлюбні крики срібних мавп; довгі, сповнені улюлюкання звуки, від котрих наче самі груди вібрували. Крокодили збирали кривавий врожай з найнеобачніших мавп, різко клацаючи зубатими щелепами; відлуння тих клацань поширювалось долиною, виказуючи присутність річки неподалік. Навколишні джунглі буяли життям на повну.

\- Ось це підійде чудово, - сказав він, роздивляючись звалене дерево.

\- Це! Чудово! - хтось вигукнув. Джоффрі похитав головою, посміхаючись до червоно-рожевого папуги, що сидів на сусідньому дереві. Птах подивився у відповідь, нерухомий, перш ніж простягнути дзьоб наліво і вхопити якусь насінину. Величне біле дерево виглядало ідентичним до того, котре щойно впало, і так само виглядали й десятки інших, що росли в цій місцині; з прямими, наче палі, стовбурами та покрученими, наче кракенові мацаки, гілками. Їхнє широке листя закривало небо й обрій, й слугувало наче широкими дорогами для цілої цивілізації червів, гусені та синьо-голових мурах, котрі постійно перебирались з дерева на дерево.

\- Це! Це! Це! - заголосив інший папуга.

\- Ох, хлопці... навіть не починайте, - мовив Джоффрі.

\- Чудово! - повторив перший папуга.

\- Це! - додав другий.

\- Ох хлопці! Ох хлопці! - прощебетав ще один, котрого не було видно.

\- Чудово! Чудово!

\- Навіть! Це!

Джоффрі реготнув, схиляючись вниз для обмірів зрубаного стовбура довгою мотузкою, котру мав прив'язаною до пояса. Він зблизька оглянув дерево, перш ніж зробити зарубку на деревині зубчатим ножем. Деревина виглядала якісною, без жодних слідів гнилі. Юнак кивнув, підводячись, та взяв сокиру двома руками. - А тепер давайте разом, хлопці! - вигукнув він.

\- Разом! Тепер давайте разом!

Джоффрі прочистив горло, почекавши, поки відлуння безкінечних повторень трохи затихне, перш ніж почати спів* чистим голосом, підвищуючи гучність: - Бурий, чорний, волохатий, жив ведмідь побіля хати! Що побачить - з'їсть умить, хоч при хаті, а ведмідь.

\- Ведмідь! Ведмідь!

\- Бурий, чорний! Бурий, чорний!

Він вдарив сокирою вниз і білі тріски розлетілись на всі боки. - Ой, ходімо, волохатий, та й на ярмарку гуляти! Я не можу, хлопці, так, я ж ведмідь, а не хлопак!

\- Бурий, чорний! Бурий, чорний!

\- ...я ж бо бурий та кудлатий, я ж ведмідь, а не хлопак! - співав Джоффрі. Щоразу, як він вдаряв сокирою, то переходив до наступного куплету, наголошуючи на певних словах, щоб пташиний хор повторював потрібні фрази.

\- А дорогою дівчина, красна-гожа, як калина, світлу косу заплела, наче меду розлила! - проспівав юнак, поки сокира глибоко занурювалась в деревину.

\- Світлу косу! Заплела! Меду! Розлила!

\- Наче меду розлила! - Джоффрі розчистив проруб в стовбурі від трісок рукою в рукавиці, оглядаючи свою роботу критичним поглядом. Він підняв сокиру, пирхнувши від натуги, і приступив до праці знову, перерубуючи здоровенний стовбур так, щоб залишилась колода довжиною десь із чотири людських зрости.

\- Красний, гожий, мій ведмідь, забирай мене умить! Отакий то був ведмідь - красну дівку вкрав умить!

\- Ведмідь! Ведмідь! - повторив хор папуг в розмаїтті пір'я кольорів веселки, злітаючи в повітря, коли Джоффрі свиснув до Станніса, підкликаючи до себе.

\- І краааснаа _дііівааа!_ \- закінчив він, розтягуючи останні слова й дозволяючи їм відлетіти з вітром без продовження.

**2**

Чимала колода ледве вміщалась на возі, і бідолашний Станніс добряче напружувався, тягнучи перевантажений віз повз звивисті пагорби Долини Солодкого Лотоса. Великий буйвіл мав поганий характер, і Джоффрі доводилось постійно заохочувати його ніжними бутонами жовтого лотоса; інакше звір не відмовився б від куштування джоффриної власної руки.

Юнак чудово проводив час, наспівуючи такі класичні пісні, як _"Ведмідь та красна діва"_, _"Чесні діви літа"_ і _"Неправдивий та праведний"_. Просіка в джунглях була чисто прибраною, в основному завдяки зусиллям князевих людей. Врешті-решт біло-зелене склепіння змінилось на оброблені поля та сади, що повнились дивовижним розмаїттям тропічних фруктів.

Джоффрі перейшов до _"Рогів із Бронзи та Сталі"_, потім до _"Королівського Кулака"_, відчувши певну ностальгію від тієї пісні. Проте він хутко поправив настрій, наспівавши _"Ренліну Мотузку"_, адже не було кращого способу, як вбити вільний час цієї приємної днини.

\- Тпру, Станнісе! Стій! - він взявся за віжки, зупиняючи вперту тварину й дивлячись на двійко літньоострів'ян, котрі крокували назустріч. Чоловік мав шкіру брунатного кольору, а жінка - кавового, і була дещо вища за свого супутника. Обоє були вбрані по правдивій острівній моді, загорнуті в накидки, обшиті червоним, жовтим та зеленим пір'ям папуг.

\- Приємного дня, Джоффрі. Це доля, що ми зустріти тебе сьогодні, - привіталась жінка, посміхнувшись від несподіванки. Хара мала на собі плямистий пояс зі шкіри пантери під пір'яним плащем, що робив її ще більш показною і, що ще більше підсилило джоффрину цікавість, навіть більш офіційно вдягнутою.

\- Приємного дня, Харо, Жантасе, - відповів Джоффрі острівною мовою, киваючи їй та йому. Високий, м'язистий Жантас був вбраний в довгу помаранчеву туніку, поплямовану незліченними квітами жовтого та червоного лотоса; то був найбільш розкішний одяг, котрий цей тубілець вдягав від часу їхнього знайомства.

\- Везеш матеріал на другий балансир** для твого маленького човника? - запитав Жантас, зупиняючись прямо біля місця, де Джоффрі сидів верхи на невеликому возі.

\- Саме так, - відповів юнак, не маючи сили стримати щасливий відтінок в голосі. Воно таки чудово пасуватиме до судна... Йому вже не терпілось поплисти навіть під відносно слабким вітром. Адже напівсерйозно видавалось, що кораблик не попливе, а _полетить_.

Жантас відповів такою ж посмішкою, котра невдовзі набула дещо гіркуватого відтінку. Хара підійшла до Станніса, погладивши буйвіла, котрий спробував стусанути її руку своєю головою. Звір відвів погляд від темно-карих очей, натомість втупившись в землю.

\- Хай там як, а що ви двоє тут робите? Ще й посеред чудового літнього дня?

Жантас поглянув на Хару, а вона подивилась на Джоффрі.

\- ...Харо? - перепитав юнак.

\- Ми збираємось вирушати до Ніванзе. Останнє кохання чекає на нас, - сказала вона.

Джоффрі заціпеніло дивився на жінку. - Але Харо, я... хіба це ще не зарано?

\- Перший сніг випав на Валано, перший на людській пам'яті. То лише питання часу, коли холоди досягнуть Джали... Останнє Літо закінчується, - відповіла вона.

\- Але до того ще з рік часу, а то й більше! Я... Жантасе, - сказав він, обертаючись до свого друга, - Ми збирались відплисти на _Сонцепромені_ через місяць, і я не бачу, _для чого_ вам таке чинити _зараз_, якщо...

\- Ми обговорювали це протягом місяців, друже мій, - мовив Жантас, - Ми остаточно вирішили минулої ночі, і вже попрощались зі всіма. Ще вирішили дочекатись тебе, та Санса сказала, що ймовірне зустрінемо тебе на дорозі.

\- Вона вправно приховувала журбу, але вже сказала нам все, про що ти можеш подумати, - додала Хара по-доброму.

Джоффрі зітхнув, зістрибуючи з возу, і обійняв Жантаса: - Мені бракуватиме тебе біля стерна, - сказав він.

\- Не судилося, друже, - мовив Жантас, сильно поплескавши юнака по спині, - ...І, незважаючи на твоє постійне мухлювання, мені бракуватиме наших нічних партій в кості, - додав він дещо ламким голосом.

Вони розійшлись. Жантас прочистив горло, перш ніж вгатити джоффрину руку своєю здоровенною долонею: - Бонол і Талхас вже купили барильце найкращого рому, щоб відсвяткувати наше відбуття. Завтра в общинному домі, не пропусти це, інакше моя тінь переслідуватиме тебе!

\- Не пропущу, - сказав Джоффрі, відчуваючи, як щось стиснуло горло.

\- Не сумуй за нами, так судилося долею, - мовила Хара, також обіймаючи його. - І не забувай побільше рухати своїми сідницями час від часу, а то так і пустиш корені біля вашого чардерева, - додала вона із хитрою посмішкою.

\- Спробую, - сказав Джоффрі, відчуваючи сумну посмішку на губах, - Бережи себе, Харо. І дякую за все.

Пара пішла далі, крокуючи тією ж дорогою, що й Джоффрі, тільки в протилежному напрямку. Вона заведе їх досить далеко, догори пагорбами, де завжди дме вітер, аж до храму Ніванзе, де вони з'їдять гіркі фрукти і займуться коханням, аж поки їхні очі не заплющаться одночасно.

Вони вже ніколи не зможуть розплющити очей.

Попередній джоффрин добрий гумор майже зник, коли він керував Станнісом; віз просувався догори та вниз пагорбами, і на обрії поступово виростав Ебеноголов. То було найпівденніше повноцінне місто на Джалі, та й в загальному на Літніх островах, що простягалось до гирла ріки Чоль, оточене красивими рядами чорних, високих ебенових дерев. Більшість будівель було збудовано з ебенової та інших сортів твердої деревини, вони піднімались над землею, височіючи на високих палях, нависаючи над широкою річковою дельтою, з'єднані між собою мостиками. Під ними аж юрмилось від каное; частина була прив'язана до паль, але чимало зараз просувалось річкою туди-сюди, перевозячи містян... котрих ставало все менше та менше протягом останніх кількох місяців.

Ритуал Останнього Кохання ставав все популярнішим із просуванням зими, коли виявилось, що пророцтва, вирізьблені на Словодеревах Валано, виявились правдою. Розповідали, що на Валано - найпівнічнішому із трьох основних островів - не залишиться жодної живої душі до моменту, як блукачі дістануться туди... а потім настане черга Джали.

Джоффрі повів Станніса правим відгалуженням шляху, оминаючи місто, і повернув на захід, слідуючи приморським шляхом. Невдовзі він під'їхав до самотнього будинку, збудованого з ебенової деревини, оточеного білим піском, що мерехтів під сонячними променями. Його дім виглядав наче кінець великого чорного пальця, що виріс посеред пляжу; хвилі тендітно накочувались на невеликий пірс, що простягався в море неподалік.

Я вдома.

Джоффрі завів Станніса до невеличкого хліву біля будинку, зняв ярмо і залишив його біля ночв з водою. Він поплескав долонею по стовбуру тикового дерева, поки що залишаючи його на возі. - Невдовзі, - сказав він колоді.

Юнак вийшов з хліву, але перш ніж встиг зайти в будинок - маленька райська пташка сіла йому на плече. Пташка защебетала приємну мелодію, над її головою загойдались три блакитні пір'їни, коли вона подивилась на людину. Крихітка пурхнула до ряду дерев на протилежній стороні дороги, і Джоффрі пирхнув, перш ніж піти за нею.

Джунглі навколо більше нагадували рідколісся, в куполі деревних крон виднілись значні прогалини, крізь які сонячні промені пробивались між листям. Джоффрі слідував за малою пташкою, посміхнувшись, коли почув вир звуків попереду.

Він знайшов там Сансу; вона сиділа під світло-бурим чардеревом; криваво-червоні листочки падали, кружляючи під поривами теплого вітру, що ніс відлуння морозів. На дереві сиділо мабуть з півтори сотні різноманітних райських птахів різних видів, поплямованих блакитною, цинобровою та червоногарячою барвами. Вони повільно щебетали, дивлячись на Сансу; кольори їхнього пір'я розмивались, переходячи в яскраво-жовті та блякло-сині, коли зелена валірійська свічка перед Сансою пульсувала, навколо неї мерехтіли маленькі вікна в інші реальності.

Вони разом сприйняли незвичну присутність чардерева як очевидний небесний знак, що тут і варто збудувати власний дім, але дерево й досі видавалось дещо чужим в цій місцині для Джоффрі. Він звик бачити такі дерева під сірими небесами або під свіжо випалим снігом.

Юнак поглянув на мерехтіння навколо Санси і зупинився, опершись на одне з ебенових дерев, що оточували чардерево. Більшість видінь показували безмежні засніжені простори, сніговії та замети, що простягались аж поки око бачить, точніше сансині очі та вуха, поки вона шукала місце, де вплив Червоної Комети відчувався найсильніше. Проте одне із вікон не вело до Землі Вічної Зими, хоча крізь нього також виднівся сніг та крижана кірка. На замерзлому березі великим колом стояло десь із тисячу блукачів, переплівши руки між собою. Їхні очі неначе аж світились енергією Червоної Комети, їхні руки сплавлялись, так наче почали танути; вітер та сніг посилювались щосекунди, аж поки мороз не зробив їх одним цілим; поміж блукачів почав виростати суцільний айсберг, що ріс більшим, більшим та більшим, аж поки не досягнув розміру Червоного Замку.

Невдовзі блукачів поглинуло їхнє власне дітище, заморозивши всередині себе. Позаду них ще більше блукачів та незліченні орди віхтів марширували до тієї конструкції з криги та червоної міці, маючи намір зайти всередину, поки це все не замерзло в моноліт, та почати подорож. Джоффрі впізнав віддалений контур Тироша, руїни його величних чорних куполів, поки тисячі тисяч віхтів виходили з міста; розкішно вдягнені магістри та раби з нашийниками з'єднались у смерті, ввійшовши в спільний легіон кінця світу.

Санса глябоко вдихнула, коли гудіння вікон почало стишуватись, все зменшуючись, аж поки вони розпались на різкі кольори, від появи котрих Джоффрі задзвеніло в вухах, і фрактали блимнули на периферії поля зору. Він та його дружина експериментували, відточуючи розуміння своїх власних душ, щоб навчитись використовувати власну енергію Пурпуру як джерело сили, своєрідну заміну магії крові. Навіть пошкоджена та скалічена, та сила Пурпуру, сховище енергії, сплетіння фракталів - як хочете, так і називайте - видавалось неймовірно нескінченною в порівнянні із тими дрібками, що Санса позичала собі.

Глибинні казали, що Пурпур проводить цілі епохи поміж циклами в перезарядці, якимось чином... і як виявилось, проминувші роки _дало свої плоди_.

Вона посміхнулась, коли побачила його; дівочі очі мигнули, ставши з білих яскраво блакитними, і чимало пташок одразу піднялись в повітря із шквалом криків та пір'я. Вона досі ще не знайшла те місце, адже негайно повідомила б чоловіка у випадку успіху.

\- Ти знову похмурий, - сказала вона.

\- Я зустрів Жантаса та Хару на шляху додому...

Санса буркнула, підводячись на задерев'янілих догах. Джоффрі підійшов, щоб допомогти їй, і вони поцілувались, перш ніж піти з галявини. - Все більше та більше людей вдається до Останнього Ритуалу...

\- Я б краще загинув з мечем в руці, проте визнаю, що є дещо принадливе в смерті під час любовної пристрасті, - сказав він, посміхаючись проти власної волі. Колись його здивувало, як юнак дізнався про те, що літньоостров'яни мають власні пророцтва про настання Довгої Ночі, хоча їхня версія була незвично фаталістичною, контрастуючи із звичним штибом життя в цих землях.

Найстарші та найбільш святі дерева, що росли всередині Міста Високих Дерев - релігійного осередку традицій на Літніх островах - містили різьблення, що промовляли про кінець світу. Про часи, коли сніг буде падати в землях вічного літа, коли з далекої півночі прийде лавина мертвих, перетне моря і призведе до загибелі всього світу. Мабуть тому й не було таким аж дивним, що острів'яни приймали смерть на власних умовах після того, як напряму зіткнулись із очевидною правдою своїх власних вірувань.

\- Як далеко вони вже дійшли? - запитав він дружину.

\- Ті, що на суходолі? Найпівденніша орда вчора підійшла до Червоних гір, переслідуючи залишки ейгонових послідовників, котрі відступили в Дорн. Вони зайнялись укріпленням гірських перевалів, в міру власних можливостей, але не думаю, що це затримає просування віхтів більше, ніж на місяць чи два.

\- Тирошійський айсберг також рушить туди? Перетне Дорнійське море?

\- Мабуть ні, його ж створили на південному березі острова. Блукачі - істоти прямодушні, з таким успіхом вони могли б всі разом вказати напрям пальцями через море, - відповіла Санса.

\- Гм. Тоді наступним буде Ліс, - Джоффрі взяв Сансу за руку, коли вони підійшли до межі джунглів.

\- Ймовірно. Немає потреби атакувати Дорн з-за моря, це зайве, коли оживший дракон та тисячі крилатих віхтів зметуть оборону на гірських перевалах...

\- Швидкість їхнього просування збільшується... - Джоффрі схилив голову, намагаючись повернути хід думок на більш приємний напрям.

На щастя, Санса зробила це за нього. - Бачу, що ти знайшов ідеальну деревину в Білому лісі.

Він гордо посміхнувся: - Знайшов. Вона попливе, Сансо, ох як вона попливе, - сказав юнак, переповнений очікуванням, коли вони підійшли до свого невеличкого будинку на пляжі.

**3**

Тієї ночі вони лежали, обійнявшись в своєму ліжку, накрившись ковдрами з тропічного шовку та червоного пір'я. Санса притулилась до джоффриної спини, ділячись з ним теплом, адже світло-жовті дровиняки в каміні мало допомагали в розсіюванні нічної прохолоди.

Вони прожили хороше життя тут, на Літніх островах. Самовіддано працювали над поверненням Пурпуру в той стан, в котрому він колись був, використовуючи лише здогадки та непевні відчуття, намагаючись зшити докупи творіння, котре так до кінця й не розуміли... намагаючись переплавити його, так як Джоффрі зробив раніше, додаючи піхви Світлорева до циклу. Дещо їм таки вдалось досягнути, загартувавши душі проти тиску смерті... хоча досі залишалось таємницею, як далеко вони зможуть повернутись в минуле.

Хай там як, поза вагомими причинами розтягнути час існування в цьому житті, та Санса просто насолоджувалась перервою від постійної небезпеки та інтриг навколишнього світу. Їм був потрібен час, щоб вона могла практикуватись зі свічкою, котру вони викрали в Цитаделі; потрібен час, щоб Джоффрі міг більше дізнатись про той модуль... але вона так до кінця й не усвідомлювала, наскільки насправді потребувала _відпочинку_. Потребували вони обоє. Щоб по-справжньому _відпочити_ після всіх тих війн та секретів. Щоб просто жити день за днем, не переймаючись змовами лордів та чаклунів, не сушити собі голову над долею цілого світу.

Вони плавали під вітрилом в променях літнього сонця, рибалячи, та ловили різнокольорову форель. Вони заприязнились із сусідами, мандрівними жерцями та торговцями. Вони проводили цілі дні, ліниво ніжачись в будинку, збудованому їхніми власними руками. Вони кохались під зірками, поки теплий пісок відганяв холод подалі.

І все ж...

\- Почуваюсь винною, коли просто лежу тут, - сказала вона. Її рука відпочивала на джоффриних грудях, відчуваючи повільний ритм його дихання.

\- Чому? - запитав юнак, граючись з її пальцями.

\- Прямо зараз Робб засів на Тарті***, де вбиває, калічить і грається в генерала, аж поки не допустить ще однієї помилки...

\- Поки ми тут байдикуємо? - запитав він.

\- Він же лише _підліток_****, Джоффе, його взагалі не мало б там бути...

\- Вони швидко мужніють на війнах... так завжди буває, - прошепотів юнак, - Чи я колись розповідав тобі про Червоного Вовка?

\- Раз чи двічі, - відповіла дівчина із натяком на посмішку.

Він раптово перестав гратись з її долонею, стиснувши пальці: - Мені й досі іноді це сниться, час від часу, - признався юнак, протяжно видихнувши, та продовжив попереднє заняття, переплівши пальці із сансиними.

\- Було б дивно, якби не снилось.

\- То не біль чи насильство, що досі переслідують мене... акцент жахіття змістився, десь в проміжку між Цитаделлю та Легіоном Світанку, - сказав він, тепер пестячи її руку, - А порожнеча... Робб так і не виріс, не став чоловіком. Ні, Робб Старк був мертвим зсередини, і не важливо, скільки разів та булава вдаряла, не важливо, скільки кісток він мені поламав... він _знав_, що ніколи вже не буде почуватись живим.

Між ними запала тиша, перш ніж Джоффрі проковтнув слину.

\- Ця розмова не полегшує твого стану, ні?

\- Гм, ні, насправді ні, - мовила вона, зарившись носом в джоффрине волосся і глибоко вдихаючи, гублячись посеред запаху. Далеко не вишукані парфуми, адже частіше в розпатланій гриві її чоловіка панували запахи поту та морської солі, повертаючи приємні спогади в пам'яті. Вона голосно зітхнула, притискаючись до нього, поки свідомість знехоча поверталась до згадок про родину.

\- Це схоже на те, як виглядала Міра, коли ти розповів їй про загибель Джона, - сказала вона.

\- Дещо подібно, але не настільки сильно. Я забрав в Робба все, що він мав, все, окрім війни... так виглядає, наче це звична тема в його житті, свого роду доля, якщо сказати по-іншому. Те, як все піде, якщо ми не прикладемо суттєвих зусиль для зміни історії.

\- Як на рахунок Ар'ї? Здається я пригадую, що одного разу вона ледь не вбила тебе.

\- Септа Бейлора, - сказав він таким тоном, наче йому боліло від спогадів, - Вона мала б заколоти мене там, згідно всім законам людей та богів... Здається, наче вона зажди була там, дивлячись на мене. Іноді вона билась та вмирала після робертової смерті, іноді - потрапляла в полон заручницею, замкнута, наче кіт в клітці, всередині Червоного Замку... - він пирхнув, - Пригадую, одного разу я провіз малу з замку, зв'язану та заховану на возі, лише щоб позбутись її... єдиною проблемою того плану було те, що я насправді не вмів ним керувати, - додав юнак із смішком.

Санса захихотіла разом з ним; вона аж занадто добре могла це уявити.

\- Проте... переважно вони просто зникала безвісти, - він закінчив, стишившись.

\- Як би хотілось, щоб вона зазвичай добиралась до Ріверрану, і щоб Таллі таємно надавали їх прихисток, щоб використовувати її відсутність в Червоному Замку як аргумент в переговорах з Ланністерами. В можливих переговорах.

\- ...Здається ти занадто високо оцінюєш розумові можливості твого дядька.*****

Вона зітхнула: - Можливо... як вважаєш, з нею все добре? Де б вона зараз не була?

\- Та мала таки вперта і вертлява. Наскільки відомо, вона зараз перебуває у Волантісі, намагається переконати решту червоних жерців вирушити на захід...

Вони пирхнула, уявивши сестру, що стояла на купі ящиків перед Червоним храмом у Волантісі, змушуючи всіх зустрічних дослухатись до її слів... та стусанів. Протяжне зітхання покинуло її вуста: - Тут ти мене майже переконав. Ар'я-втікачка. Хоробра маленька Ар'я, - вона замовкла на мить, - Як смішно... Я пригадую, як вона завжди мене _дратувала_. Наче, знаєш, щиро дратувала, так як це може робити людина, котра має _персональну_ образу до тебе.

\- Так як морський лорд після того випадку на столі?

Санса мовчки посміхнулась, зариваючись обличчям в джоффрину гриву.

\- І ти досі відчуваєш сором після всіх тих років, Сансо?

\- А Перший меч Браавоса просто так там _стовбичив_, наче мармурова статуя...

Вони разом засміялись з того.

Дівчина вдихнула свіжого повітря, спершись щокою на джоффрину голову: - Що ж, можливо ті випадки роздратування мають щось спільне. Але зараз, коли я пригадую сестру, вона вже здається... ну не знаю, пустутливою? Вона ж така, трясця, непокірна, - сказала Санса із щирою посмішкою, - Гасала навколо із отим своїм мечем, безнадійно намагаючись уникнути уроків вишивання... це мабуть й справді було для неї, як шило в дупі.

\- _І є_, Сансо. Досі є шилом в дупі.

Між ними на хвильку запала мовчанка, і Санса знову вдихнула. - Ми насміхались над нею, знаєш? Я і Джейні... Ми та інші дівчата у Вінтерфеллі, ми обзивали її Ар'єю-Конячкою... це ще була найменшою з образ, проте мабуть саме її вона ненавиділа найбільше.

\- То було лише дражніння. Окрім того, наскільки мені відомо, у відповідь вона відповідала тим же.

Санса торкнулась джоффриної руки своєю, відчуваючи старі шрами від роботи з деревиною біля кінців пальців. - Як вважаєш, чи в неї було... погане дитинство? - запитала вона, клянучи себе від того, як це питання прорвалось назовні.

\- Наскільки я бачив, то вважаю, що Ар'я досі є дитиною, і що в неї є чудова любляча сім'я. Це рідкість в наш час, і ти можеш заслужено цим гордитись.

\- Як мило з твого боку таке казати, - прошепотіла Санса, відкидуючись на спину, і втупилась поглядом на стелю. Її сестра зараз мабуть є серед орди, що просувається крізь Червоні Гори Дорну, а вона сама лежить тут, в теплі та комфорті. Санса відкинула ту думку із буркотом, фокусуючи свідомість на чомусь більш корисному.

\- Ти й досі ще не визначився на рахунок Ренлі, - сказала вона.

\- Він є ідеальним кандидатом в тренувальні манекени, чи варто позбуватись його з самого початку? - запитав він, повернувши обличчя до неї, підперши голову ліктем.

\- Не роби вигляду, що не розумієш, Джоффе, ти ж знаєш, про що я. Справа не в тому, щоб "позбутись" його, а в тому, як зробити його союзником.

\- Не вийде, Сансо, він занадто захоплений ідеєю стати королем. З часом він прокляне те бажання, проте поки що того й не знає.

\- А чи так? Чи сам трон так притягує Ренлі? Він же мав певні причини, коли тікав зі столиці. Поміж Серсеєю та старою версією тебе самого, котру він знає, йому судилася лише одна доля...

\- Як і Неду, - закінчив Джоффрі.

\- Як батьку, - кивнула Санса, - Отже він насправді боявся за власне життя. Додай сюди ще постійну ворожість між двома фракціями, а ще й факт, що Ланністери поступово відбирали з його рук всі важелі влади... _особливо_ по смерті Джона Аррина... не важко зрозуміти, чому він збунтувався.

\- То лише одна грань загальної картини, кохана. Ренлі розкошу-вав при дворі, він звик перебувати в центі уваги і насолоджуватись помпезністю, і я не певен, що Штормокраю вистачить, щоб вдовольнити його потреби.

Санса прогуділа: - Вважаю, що якщо ми заприязнимось із ним від самого початку, перетягнемо на наш бік, і в залежності від обставин робертової смерті... ми зможемо відтягнути будь-які різкі рішення. Коли Роберт помре, то брат не зможе жалітись на втрату тиреллівського впливу на трон, тож невдовзі ми зможемо і їх прихилити на наш бік.

Джоффрі набув вигляду, неначе щойно проковтнув щось гірке. - Кляті Тирелли... Це означатиме принаймні одні заручини, а можливо й не одні.

\- Робб та Маргері будуть непоганою парою, вони взаємно прикриють слабкі сторони один в одної, - сказала Санса, хоча й не змогла стримати певну ворожість в голосі.

\- Ага, і невинні вуха переповняться тиреллівською отрутою, - пробурчав Джоффрі.

\- Вона не _така_ вже погана, - зауважила Санса, почуваючись незручно через те, що захищала не аби кого, а саму Маргері Тирелл. - Нам лише буде потрібно перенаправити її завзяття на щось більш продуктивне. Окрім того, хоч Робб може й не розуміється на певних речах, та все ж він є Старком і...

Юнак скривився в гримасі, перебиваючи її: - В мене є вагомий контраргумент на це. І він зветься _Джейн Вестерлінг_******.

\- Ну, звичайно ж іншим варіантом є _Томмен_, як на рахунок такого цапа-відбувайла для Тиреллів?

\- О боги, давай не будемо.

\- Я так і думала, - сказала вона, схрестивши руки.

\- Ну гаразд, якось привернемо Тиреллів на наш бік. Забезпечимо позицію Ренлі і... гадаю, що можна призначити його майстром-над-послами, це ж робота практично _складається_ із суцільної помпезності та постійних бенкетів... ну, принаймні до початку Світанкової війни.

\- Чудова ідея. Нам доведеться робити це обережно, щоб він не сприйняв призначення як пониження від посади майстра-над-законами, - додала вона, - А що із Станнісом?

\- Він в стійлі, що з ним може бути? - запитав юнак.

Санса стрималась від бажання ляснути себе долонею по чолі... а може ляснути й його. - Любий, цей жарт застарів ще того дня, коли ти купив його в Бонола.

Джоффрі посміхнувся. Вона знала, що подумки він відкрито регоче, той клятий жарт ніколи не набридав її чоловіку.

Через хвильку юнак посерйознішав, на обличчі з'явилась похмурість: - В _цьому_ випадку я не бачу альтернативи. Станніс по правді переконаний, що я не є робертовим сином, і ми аж ніяк не зможемо змінити його рішення... окрім того, він є іншим очевидним кандидатом на демонстративне побиття, - трішки зухвало додав Джоффрі. - Якщо від самого початку не буде переможної війни, то ми отримаємо постійні заколоти лордів, що випробовуватимуть на міцність нашу владу. Це втричі сповільнить підготування держави до Зими.

Санса прогуділа, заглибившись в роздуми. - Ти правий. І наскільки ми його знаємо - він не відступить від задуманого, навіть якщо матиме на своєму боці лише одного вояка з мечем. П'ять тисяч ополчення з простолюду плюс скількох там найманців він встигне найняти... то не буде сто тисячна армія Простору. Цього разу ми не отримаємо такої величної перемоги, як раніше...

\- Тоді мені просто доведеться розтрощити того придурка-Ейгона. Маю надію, що ти не пропонуватимеш _подружитись_ і з ним також?

\- Звичайно ж ні, - скривилась Санса, - Він має загинути, і бажано конкретно від твоєї руки. Проте це проблема, що підсилює саму себе... Якщо в тебе не буде репутації короля-воїна, то йому буде легше навернути вестеросців на свій бік. Ми ж не знаємо, наскільки Варис попрацював з лордами Долини після смерті Джона Аррина. Він же міг почати готувати підгрунтя до реставрації династії ще з десяток років тому; Ейгон може розраховувати на підтримку чи не половини Долини, якщо йому пощастить, а нам ні, або й весь Дорн виступить за нього, якщо Доран підтримає його так само, як в цьому житті... а може два королівства одночасно перейдуть на його бік. Із такою потугою буде значно важче справитись та отримати беззаперечну перемогу, щоб по-справжньому закріпити наше правління.

Джоффрі відкинувся назад, барабанячи пальцями якийсь ритм на грудях. - Звичайна перемога також закріпить правління, просто дещо по іншому... Нам потрібно буде зловити його на заздалегідь підготовленому березі, розтрощити його військо і обдарувати гвардійців, лордів та лицарів тими знаменитими браслетами золотих компанійців... проте досягнути цього вчасно буде майже неможливо.

\- Як на рахунок зловити його в морі?

\- Це буде навіть краще, проте ще важчим для здійснення. Адже немає жодного шансу для перехоплення... коли ми дізнаємось, що він прибуде, то Золоте Товариство вже буде висаджуватись на берег. Проте можемо перекрити їм шлях до відступу Королівським флотом.

Санса розчесала пальцями пасмо волосся. - Все, що нам потрібно, то інформація.

\- Варис не розколеться.

Вона поглянула на свої долоні, розминаючи зап'ястки.

Губи її чоловіка зарухались. - Ти вже щось спланувала.

\- Просто черговий додаток до наших планів. Я навіть не певна, що це спрацює. Поки що нам доведеться рахуватись з припущенням, що Дорн разом з Долиною повстануть проти трону десь за три чи чотири роки.

\- Кров та багно, - сказав Джоффрі, - ...Ти й _справді_ вважаєш, що він******* є Блекфаєром?

\- Зв'язок з Ілліріо Мопатісом наче вказує в тому напрямі... окрім того, його кров... вона була потужною, Джоффрі. Вітри, що я змогла вичаклувати завдяки ній, ледь не порвали вітрила корабля. Ми ж майже вдвоє скоротили час прибуття до Староміста.

\- Гм. Тоді це пояснює, чому він так невдало виступав в підтримці Дейнеріс та Візериса. Було б по-дурному використовувати їх лише як дорогоцінну приманку для відвернення уваги, якби він насправді був таргарієнським лоялістом, - Джоффрі нахмурився, чухаючи невелику борідку. - До речі, якщо вже її згадали, що робити з Дейнеріс?

\- Джоффе, _ні_.

\- Я врешті доколупаю тебе цим, - сказав він із дурнуватою посмішкою.

\- Розберемось із нею по-чистому. Жодних драконячих хорів, жодних катапульт, і _вже_ _точно без підриву Харренхолу_, - сансині щоки почервоніли, коли вона посміхалась. Проте невдовзі багрянець зійшов, коли вони пригадали видіння другої появи кхалісі у Вестеросі. Цього разу не буде ніякого легковаження Дейнеріс та її мріями про праведне правління.

Зіставивши чутки, перекази між торговцями, а потім і розповіді біженців, а також чимало подивившись за допомогою скляної свічки, Санса змогла реконструювати деякі деталі того, що трапилось на її батьківщині за ці кілька минулих років. Вона не знала, які зміни вплинули на Дейнеріс Таргарієн цього разу, але початок її завоювання був значно менш брутальним. Вона захопила Королівську Гавань без надлишкового насильства, на відміну від попереднього разу, проте її правління було хаотичним від початку. З часом тягар відповідальності виявився вочевидь завеликим для сумно відомої нестабільної таргарієнської психіки.

Святе Військо******** було відновлене Серсеєю в приступі ідіотизму, надто дурному навіть для неї, і Дейнеріс успадкувала цей безлад. Її спроби налагодити співпрацю з ними коливались від одних крайнощів до інших, від спроб підкупити Горобців золотом та привілеями - до публічних страт фанатиків на площі Бейлора. Ейгон, де-юре її несподіваний племінник, відмовився визнати її зверхність, а вона відмовилась від пропозиції шлюбу з ним. Самого Ейгона невдовзі було вигнано із Штормових земель назад в Дорн силами Тиреллів, і він вирішив зупинитись, дочекавшись результату від сутички Дейнеріс та ланністерівсько-тиреллівського альянсу.

Згадана сутичка була брутальною. Тайвінове керівництво боєм привело до вбивства Візеріона поблизу від Божого Ока, проте це коштувало йому цілої армії та, ймовірно, його власного життя також, адже після того ніхто про нього вже не чув. Більшість шляхти Західних земель також загинула разом з ним.

Після Другого Вогняного поля... Дейнеріс почала діяти ще більш хаотично. Простір скотився у власну громадянську війну, і вона полетіла туди, надаючи допомогу одній зі сторін. За її відсутності Святе Військо ще більш знахабніло, аж до моменту штурму Червоного Замку, коли їхній фанатизм виплеснувся зі столиці на навколишні землі.

Подальші події були менш відомі, адже континент сповзав у анархію, та й просування Інших доливало олії у полум'я. Робб повів вцілілих півничан на південь до Перешийку, а блукачі марширували зразу за ним; півничанські біженці плюндрували все те, що ще залишалось від Річкових земель, врешті вторгнувшись в Королівські землі. До того часу Дейнеріс вже спопелила септу Бейлора із більшістю керівництва Горобців та Святого Війська всередині, спричинивши повномасштабну релігійну війну в межах Королівських земель, і простолюддя різало бездоганних прямо на вулицях столиці. І коли Дрогон спалив дотла Блошине дно - лише тоді сер Баррістан Селмі зняв з пліч білого плаща, витягнув меча і пришпилив Дейнеріс до трону, котрого вона так жадала.

Через три дні, коли Санса перенесла погляд через море завдяки мерехтливому сяйву скляної свічки - вона знайшла на місці Королівської Гавані лише величезний кратер, що й досі димівся від дикого вогню.

_Спаліть їх всіх_, кричала Дейнеріс, коли меч сера Баррістана прохромив їй живіт. Санса здригнулась. Її вивело із заціпеніння моргання Червоної Комети, що нерухомо зависла на віддалі, над замерзлою північчю.

\- Невдовзі доведеться це зробити. Так буде безпечніше... - прошепотів Джоффрі. Він також дивився на північ, вдивляючись у далечінь. Санса роздивлялась декорації, розвішані ними на стінах невеличкої спальні: яскраві гобелени, виготовлені із барвистого пір'я; дерев'яні маски із вирізьбленими молитвами до Богів Кохання та Вогнища; картини з краєвидами Тироша. Невелика модель лебединого корабля звисала з-під стелі; різкі, проте точні порізи виказували майстерність її чоловіка. - Здається ми ще ніколи не проживали таке спокійне життя... це навіть моторошно.

\- Схоже на затишшя перед бурею, чи не так? - запитав він.

Вона зітхнула, міцніше притискаючись до нього.

\- Цього разу ми будемо готові. Ми були створені до цього, - сказав юнак, чиї очі аж засвітились рішучістю. Маленькі пурпурні фрактали виникли з нічого на його долоні, і він стишив дихання, зосереджуючись, щоб витягнути частинку душі в оточуючу реальність.

\- Ти добряче просунувся вперед, - прошепотіла Санса, спостерігаючи, як все передпліччя засвітилось пурпурним світлом. Фрактали звивались між собою, формуючи контури наруча та рукавиці.

\- Складним було надати йому фізичної форми. Чогось матеріального, що можуть уявити наші свідомості, - відповів він, дивлячись на власну руку. Пурпур твердішав, контури набували масивності, і Джоффрі знову глибоко вдихнув. Він вже розповідав дружині, що модуль описував тягар Пурпуру, що простягався з його душі, оточуючи її ззовні, радше ніж перебувати всередині. Описував, як згинати мелодію Пісні.

\- І звичайно ж, першим, про що ти подумав, був обладунок, - зауважила вона з дитячою посмішкою на вустах, роздивляючись рукавицю. Її зачарувало те, як вона виростала навколо руки, повільно відсовуючи дівочу руку набік. Рукавиця була чорною, містила мільйони виступів, таких близьких один до одного, що відчувалась гладенькою на дотик; то були пурпурні фрактали, врізані прямо в саму матерію у вихорі візерунків із гострих кутів. Санса могла б присягнутись, що може бачити проблиски зірок глибоко посеред безодні, що формувала чорну рукавицю; віддалені цятки з'являлись та зникали перед її зором, коли Джоффрі поворухнув рукою. Конструкція досі відчувалась теплою під дотиком.

\- Про що ти думаєш? - запитала вона.

Він посміхнувся: - Важко пояснити. Про розмови з капітаном Шахом. Про скрегіт моїх рукавиць, що луплять сера Робара під час битви в ренліному таборі. Про те, що я відчував, коли досягнув вершини в Місячних горах. Про вагу мого обладунку в Фортеці Світанку. Про моє навчання з архімейстерами; як руки Бенедикта вели мої власні, коли я тримав ковальський молот, як Ваеллін вказував на зірки... - він затихнув, дивлячись на рукавицю, - Це відчувається, наче я озвучую їх всіх. Всі ті відчуття. Досвід. Вплітаю їх в Пісню, прямо тут і зараз.

Санса обійняла його руку, коли рукавиця розчинилась в ніщо, їхні очі зустрілись. Вони все зроблять як має бути. Заради своїх друзів та родини, заради людей, котрими правитимуть.

Заради живих.

**4**

Общинний дім був звичною таверною, лише під іншою назвою... хоча можна було б назвати його борделем і не помилитись, із точки зору вестеросців. Будівля височіла на високих палях прямо над гирлом річки Чоль; то було затишне місце, заповнене стільцями та столами, довгими смолоскипами та покрите очеретяною крівлею. Половина будівлі не мала стін, дозволяючи теплому бризу залітати з океану прямо всередину.

Бонол побагрянів, тримаючи кулак перед ротом, щоб не забризкати слиною Джоффрі. - І тоді він сказав, _"Це ж лише маленький котик, Харо!"_

Джоффрі раз за разом вдаряв долонею по столу, борючись за ковток повітря: - _"Якщо ця пантера не вб'є тебе, Жантасе, тоді..."_

\- _"тебе вб'ю я!"_ \- закінчив Талхас, регочучи на весь голос. Трійця сиділа за одним із столів на відкритому просторі, роздивляючись сапфірово-синє море. Кришталево-чисті води ніжно хлюпотіли навколо високих дерев'яних паль, розхитуючи прив'язані каное, колисаючи їх мелодією тріскотіння дерева. Джоффрі закарбовував цю сцену в своїй пам'яті, щоб пізніше мати змогу це все намалювати.

Проте він знав, що ця мирна картина була оманливою. Бо навіть Літні острови не могли повністю відгородитись від кінця світу, від зимових холодів, що просувались все південніше, сильно випереджаючи дрейфуючі острови, створені білими блукачами. Капери та пірати також тікали на південь, найвідчайдушніші з них грабували узбережжя островів в пошуках припасів, перш ніж рушити далі на південь, до Соторіосу. Вони прагнули пройти вздовж узбережжя величного континенту, втекти південніше в пошуках теплішого клімату, котрий стримає наближення Інших. Хара завжди жаліла тих нещасних, хоча все ж трощила черепи нападників, коли ті припливали до Ебеноголову.

\- Хара, - Джоффрі захихотів, піднімаючи дерев'яний кухоль. - П'ю за них обох.

Двійко літньоострів'ян цокнулись своїми кухлями з джоффриним, і всі троє видудлили присмачений спеціями ром одним ковтком. Джоф-фрі відкинувся назад; солодкі прянощі повертали спогади про ностальгію, сум та вдоволення. Святкувати смерть розпиттям рому було одвічною традицією на Літніх островах, і юнак виявив, що цей напій на диво добре справляється із своїм завданням. Мертвих варто згадувати із радістю, адже навколо й так вистачало смутку.

Вони продовжували віддавати шану своїм друзям; післяполуденне сонце відганяло прохолоду, поки рибалки повертались на катамаранах, везучи устриць, восьминогів та широкоперих лососів. Джоффрі сперся спиною на колону за собою, похмурніючи, коли знову почув той незвичний сміх на віддалі. Незважаючи на те, що той звук був досить приємний для вух, та було в ньому щось глибоко неприродне для Джоффрі, хоча його друзі і вирячились на нього з нерозумінням, коли він запитав їх про це.

\- Піду віділлю. Не смійте допивати цю пляшчину без мене! - сказав він їм.

Бонол невинно відвів погляд набік, а Талхас підморгнув до Джоффрі. - Я прослідкую за його загребущими руками, Джоффе, не турбуйся, - сказав той.

\- Ага, і прослідкуй ще за _своїми_ також, - мовив Бонол.

Джоффрі пішов, просуваючись між чоловіками та жінками, що розносили морепродукти та приносили високі глечики з ромом чи кокосовим вином; він знову нахмурився, коли почув черговий неконтрольований вибух реготу. Юнак рухався, оминаючи острів'ян, що обіймались на стосах довгих пальмових листків, що слугували імпровізованими матрацами, ділячи пристрасть з чоловіками чи жінками; з будь-ким, хто бажав насолодитись цією миттю. Вестеросці би сприйняли це місце якимось перинним домом, але насправді вільна любов була принципом, що домінував в кожному куточку літніх островів. Хай там як, зараз общинний дім виглядав ще досить стримано.

Він слідував за тим неприродним звуком вздовж внутрішньої секції общинного дому, коли черговий приступ реготу змусив волосся на шиї стати дибки; юнак обійшов навколо дерев'яної стіни й втупився поглядом на Тайвіна Ланністера, що реготав як навіжений.

Дід сидів із двома вродливими острів'янками, що вмостились йому на колінах; одна була чорна, як ебенове дерево навколо них, контрастуючи із світлішою світло-карою шкірою іншої жінки. Обидві дико реготали, зашарівшись, так наче щойно почули найкращий жарт в світі. Тайвін був одягнений по острівній моді, з плащем із яскравого пір'я, скріпленим чудово вирізьбленою фібулою із золотодерева; під плащем знаходився більш традиційний жупан та шкіряні штани. На поясі примостився лицарський меч, дуже подібний на джоффрин.

Джоффрі так і застиг на місці, приголомшений, поки Тайвін щось сказав, від чого дві жінки знову засміялись; його власний глибокий регіт змусив джоффрине волосся стати дибки. Старий вдоволено хитнув головою, хапаючи чорношкіру жінку за сідницю, і відкинувся назад; його розслаблений погляд пересікся із джоффриним.

Чоловік напружився, такий же шокований, як і Джоффрі, поки вони взаємно витріщались один на одного, наче риби на суші.

Джоффрі ще досі оговтувався від споглядання _сміху_ Тайвіна Ланністера, коли останній підвівся. Жінки обабіч старого збентежено подивились на нього, коли він щось пробелькотав. Джоффрі вже збирався _щось_ сказати, коли чоловік зненацька чкурнув геть, рухаючись до вікна.

\- Зажди! - заволав Джоффрі, переходячи на біг, і відштовхнув служницю; ром розлився по його жупану, коли Тайвін вистрибнув крізь вікно. Юнак підбіг до підвіконня в наступну мить, побачивши, як Тайвін приземляється із ідеально вивіреним переворотом, перш ніж скочити на ноги і помчати вниз широким дерев'яним мостом (котрий одночасно слугував і в якості вулиці), тікаючи подалі від пляжу, прямо до високих будинків центрального Ебеноголову.

Джоффрі натомість застрибнув на довгу дерев'яну палю та зісковзнув вниз, аж поки не досяг річкового рівня. Він помчав вперед, перестрибуючи з каное на каное; довгі стрибки вели його від одного прив'язаного човна до іншого, поки юнак озирався вгору та вправо.

Тайвін біг наче переляканий пес, розштовхуючи рибалок та портових вантажників в сторони. Джоффрі мчав паралельно до нього, ухиляючись від високих опорних стовпів та використовуючи ряди прив'язаних між собою човнів як імпровізовану бігову доріжку. Він матюкнувся, коли усвідомив, що лінія каное раптово закінчується; голова юнака дико закрутилась на всі боки в пошуках нових цілей, як він вирішив не сповільнюватись і продовжив біг. Він стрибнув та приземлився на неприв'язане каное, переляканий рибалка заволав до нього, коли той вже перестрибував на наступну. Наступне каное перехилилось, коли юнак стрибнув до нього зі всієї сили, викидуючи заразом і рибалку, і свіжо виловлену рибу в річку; Джоффрі ледь дострибнув до одного із занурених в воду стовпів-паль, від удару в грудях запік вібруючий біль. Він видряпався наверх, поки рибалка озвучував подробиці інтимного життя трьох поколінь його предків; Джоффрі використав стовп та звисаючі з нього переплетені канати наче драбину.

\- Сансо! - заволав він до мартинів, що сиділи на перилах над ним, лякаючи їх і спричиняючи сповнену різких криків та пір'я метушню.

Цього просто не могло бути. Що в біса _Тайвін Ланністер_ забув в _Ебеноголові?!_

Він перекинувся через перило, коли доліз до верху дерев'яного мосту, тримаючись за опору, опинившись на звичному міському рівні, а Тайвін прослизнув за яткою торговця скойками, на віддалі кількох кроків від юнака. - Гей! - закричав Джоффрі, застрибуючи на найближчий стіл та розкидуючи кухлі і тарелі зі стравами, котрого використав в якості опори для стрибка на дах ятки, щоб не втрачати швидкості. Лорд-протектор повернув направо, забігши в своєрідний провулок між двома великими будинками з ебенового дерева. Джоффрі пригнувся від замаху розлюченого різника, відштовхнув вбік переляканого продавця павичів і чкурнув до купи ящиків. Він застрибнув на один, тоді на другий, і нарешті на третій, перестрибнувши на дах одного з тих будинків. Тикова деревина заскрипіла під його ногами, коли він помчав за Тайвіном; дід просувався до східного краю міста, поки ширококрилий пелікан ширяв над ним, періодично викрикуючи свій низький, хриплий клич, зберігаючи позицію над втікачем.

Юнак перестрибував з даху на дах, будинки вже піднімались над суходолом, а дерев'яний міст внизу змінився на пісок з багном. Тайвін озирнувся через плече, на мить зменшуючи швидкість бігу, і тоді ж Джоффрі зістрибнув зверху, збиваючи втікача з ніг; від сили зіткнення обидва покотились по землі.

Тайвіновий вираз обличчя набув зневажливого вигляду, і та зміна змусила Джоффрі здригнутись і відпустити захват на жупані. - Ти прийшов забрати мою голову, перш ніж світу настане кінець, га?! Що Тайвін тобі запропонував? Востаннє лизнути йому сраку перед настанням Вічної Зими?! - заволав незнайомець, вдаряючи чолом Джоффрі по носі.

Юнак сахнувся назад, сліпо заблокувавши наступний замах правою рукою. Він вгатив Тайвіну по щелепі іншим кулаком, перш ніж бійка переросла в боротьбу; вони катулялись по піску, врешті зайшовши в глухий кут, бо переплелись руками та ногами. Джоффрі використав миттєву перерву, щоб _насправді_ роздивитись обличчя чоловіка, і спохмурнів. Воно було дивно подібним на тайвінове, але здавалось молодшим і заповненим зморшками від сміху, хоча той чоловік зараз скривився в гримасі.

Джоффрі опирався рухам, що мали б відкинути його назад, і відкинув тайвінові руки, притиснувши їх до піску. Довге біляве волосся того чоловіка було заплетене в хитромудрі, переплетені косиці: південно-острівний стиль. Тайвін швидше дав би себе вбити, аніж погодився з'явитись на публіці в такому вигляді.

\- Ти не Тайвін! - сказав Джоффрі.

\- І дяка небесам за це! - відповів не-Тайвін, промовляючи звичною мовою із сильним західноземським акцентом. - Інакше моя діарея знецінила б всі монети в державі ще багато років тому********!

\- Що?

\- Це все через довго-вугрів, дуже смачна риба, але їсти її - то те ж саме, що пити дикий вогонь! - вигукнув він, використавши це відверення уваги для зміни захвату джоффриних ніг, і перевернувся наверх. Джоффрі продовжив той рух, отримавши стусана коліном від не-Тайвіна в живіт, перш ніж використати інерцію для чергового перекату, та врешті знову припнув того чоловіка до піску. Він вгатив його головою по обличчю, злегка оглушивши незнайомця.

\- Ще один рух і пісок нап'ється твоєї крові, чужоземцю.

Джоффрі не міг бачити, хто це сказав, але відчув дотик сталі на власній шиї. Він трішки повернув голову, зауваживши кутиком ока ту саму темношкіру жінку з общинного дому. Вона гордовито стояла, виструнчившись із коротким списом в руках, чиє вістря могло пробити джоффрину шию за якісь півсекунди.

\- Лорд-лебідь, ви не постраждали? - повільно запитала жінка, значно формальнішим тоном, аніж говорили ще мить перед тим.

\- Він ні, але _ти_ таки постраждаєш, якщо лише дряпнеш шкіру мого чоловіка, - сказала Санса; її голос долинув ззаду, і та жінка враз напружилась та завмерла... мабуть через кинджал, притулений до її горла прямо зараз.

\- Що ж, здається, що ми потрапили в патову ситуацію, - мовив не-Тайвін, - І хоч як би твоє юне тіло не притягувало мене, та я не сплю з родичами... то ж раджу забиратись звідси і повертатись до Тайвіна із підібганим хвостом.

\- Ти не Тайвін, - повторив Джоффрі, нахмурюючись.

\- А ти взагалі колись бачив, щоб _Тайвін сміявся_? Сьоме пекло, не дивно, що тоді ти мав такий вигляд, наче узрів привида... Зажди, чи це означає, що ти не є далеким родичем з Ланніспорту, котрого послали по мою голову? - запитав чоловік, з надією зводячи брови догори.

\- А чому б ми мали робити _йому_ таку ласку? Західні землі вже взагалі перестали _існувати_, - з-за спини долинув сансин голос.

\- Тайвін, що сміється... _"Усміхнений Лев"_... - бурмотів Джоффрі, роздивляючись аж до нестями знайомі риси обличчя. - _Двоюрідний дід Геріон?_

\- Здивувався? - запитав Геріон, досліджуючи риси обличчя Джоффрі. Він набув задумливого виразу: - Хех... Так і є, двоюрідний дід. Тут не помилишся, ти виглядаєш як двійник Джеймі в такому ж віці. То ти джеймин чи серсеїн?

\- Я спільний, - сказав Джоффрі.

\- Ох, - відповів Геріон.

\- Лорд-лебідь? - запитала списниця.

Біля Геріона із шумом приземлився пелікан, впритул роздивляючись людину очима-бусинками.

\- Це так незвичн, - пробурмотіла Санса, - Чи не могли б ви засміятись ще хоч один разочок?

* * *

_* (від перекл.) Джоффрі співає чи не найвідомішу у Вестеросі народну пісню "Ведмідь та красна діва". Текст пісні взятий з третього тому "Пісні льоду та вогню__", а саме з__ "Борви мечів", переклад-адаптація В. Бродового, 2013-2014._

_** (від перекл.) Балансир, аутрігер - противага до корпусу судна у вигляді обтічного шматка деревини, винесеного на декілька метрів за межі власне корпусу, що використовується в полінезійських та індонезійських традиційних суднах типу проа, вінта чи тепукеї. Судячи з одягу місцевих мешканців (пір'яні накидки типу маорійських каху хурухуру) та враховуючи схильність до майстерної різьби по дереву і типи морських суден - автор вочевидь змальовує культуру літньоострів'ян з реальних мешканців Полінезії._

_*** (від перекл.) Тарт, "Сапфіровий острів" - батьківщина леді Брієнни, знаходиться на півдні Штормових земель, недалеко від Дорна (і далеко від Півночі)._

_**** (від перекл.) Це досить дивна фраза від автора, особливо якщо врахувати, що згадані події відбуваються приблизно на 7-му чи 8-му році після початку книг/серіалу, тобто Роббу в цей момент має бути 23 чи 24 роки; по міркам середньовіччя це зрілий чоловік, котрий третину життя провів на війні (для порівняння, Тиріон та Ренлі на момент смерті Роберта мали по 27 та 23 роки відповідно). Можливо автор помилився з іменем конкретного Старка, маючи на увазі Рікона (Бран в цьому світі став калікою і вочевидь не зміг би вести військо), котрому мало б бути в цей час 12 чи 13 років (якраз підлітковий вік), і який, як читачеві відомо, вижив після захоплення Вінтерфеллу Теоном та опинився на волі (подальша доля малого в книжках невідома й досі, на відміну від серіалу)._

_***** (від перекл.) Вочевидь мається на увазі Едмур Таллі, брат Кейтлін та спадкоємець Хостера (старий був при смерті від самого початку війни, і замком де-факто керував син)._

_****** (від перекл.) Серіальний Робб Старк розірвав заручини з фреївською дівицею, одружившись із Талісою Мейгір, волантійською аристократкою та родичкою тріарха Волантісу, котра втекла з рідного міста і стала цілителькою; вони разом загинули на Червоному Весіллі. Книжкова версія Робба (котра фігурує в цьому фанфіку) одружилась із Джейн Вестерлінг, представницею другорядного шляхетного дому Західних земель, закохавшись в неї після взяття штурмом родового замку Вестерлінгів. Джейн залишилась в Ріверрані, ставши вдовою після Кривавого Весілля. Маловідомий факт: Джейн по материнській лінії є правнучкою Маггі-Жаби, ессоської відьми-маєгі, котра переселилась в Західні землі і напророкувала Серсеї загибель всіх її дітей та смерть самої Серсеї від рук валонкара (молодшого брата, валірійською мовою), що було однією з при-чин серсеїної ненависті до Тиріона._

_******* (від перекл.) Вочевидь мова йде власне про Вариса, а не про Ейгона. Адже Джоффрі зарізав Павука на початку цього життя, очевидно й отримавши його кров для чарів. В той час Ейгон перебував далеко на півночі Ессоса, десь між Пентосом та Норвосом, і герої аж ніяк не могли б дістатись до нього. Та й в тексті згадувалось, що Доран Мартелл став на бік Ейгона в цьому конкретному житті - отже юнак залишився живим._

_******* (від перекл.) Святе Військо - бойове крило фракції Горобців, котрими керував Високий Горобець (відомий також як його Горобецтво); озброєні релігійні фанатики віри в Седмицю, переважно з простолюду, підсилені окремими лицарями-неофітами. В серіалі Серсея вбила їх всіх, підірвавши септу Бейлора диким вогнем - але в цій версії подій щось пішло не так._

_******** (від перекл.) Це натяк на величезні запаси золота в Кастерлі-на-Скелі, котрі спричинили до появи загально відомої в Королівствах приказки про те, що Тайвін навіть випорожнюється золотом._

* * *

_Звернення до читачів._

_Я читаю ваші відгуки та із задоволенням виправлю помилки в тексті (на жаль редагування тексту, особисто для мене, є важчим за саме перекладання, тому іноді допускаю одруки через неуважність). Найкращим варіантом було би, якби бажаючі зареєструвались на сайті та присилали мені приватні повідомлення із зауваженнями та виправленнями (імхо, це зручніше, аніж залишати їх у відгуках)._

_Дякую._


	75. Розділ 62: Провісники

**Розділ 62: Провісники.  
****  
1**

\- То було моє найбільше досягнення. Найкращий розіграш, що я спричиняв Тайвіну, - Геріон захихотів, відкидуючись на спинку свого дерев'яного розкладного крісла, - Я вже майже шкодую, що він так ніколи й не дізнався, як сильно його надурили...

\- То ти так ніколи й не плавав до загиблої Валірії? - запитав Джоффрі. Він, Геріон та Санса сиділи на розкладних кріслах, котрих так полюбляли острів'яни і котрі виглядали більш схожими на ліжка, аніж на крісла, на думку Джоффрі. Трійця відпочивала на зовнішній терасі храму Ніванзе після дещо виснажливої мандрівки від Ебеноголова.

З цього місця відкривався чудовий краєвид на захід, післяполуденне сонце відблискувало оранжевим світлом, прямуючи звичним шляхом, щоб врешті потонути у водах Сутінкового моря. Червона Комета також була видима, сяючи червоним на далекій півночі. Джоффрі поворухнувся, чухаючи шию. Він почувався не дуже комфортно... Адже, наскільки йому було відомо, Жантас та Хара померли саме в цьому місці...

Геріон пирхнув: - _Валірія?_ То божевілля, - він похитав головою, перш ніж сьорбнути напій крізь дірку в кокосовому горіху, котрого тримав в руці. - Та мені до дупи був той _Світлорев_, а також і весь спадок нашого дому, нехай він й далі слугує похоронним дарунком королю Томмену... проте це видавалось саме такою ідеєю, котрою міг би загорітись поривчастий тайвіновий молодший братик.

Після проведення певного часу в його компанії - різниця між ним та Тайвіном була очевидною. Риси обличчя видавались менш суворими, менш різкими та цілеспрямованими, в порівнянні зі старшим братом. Густо-коричнева засмага також слугувала очевидною відмінністю.

\- І яке місце в світу може підійти краще для "зникнення", аніж Валірія? - сказала Санса, посміхаючись проти власного бажання.

\- В тому й справа, що кращого годі знайти! Все спрацювало _на відмінно_. Половина моєї команди "втекла" з борту в Волантісі, забезпечуючи те, щоб всі дізнались, що ми прибули до міста і готуємось до відбуття на схід. Рабів, котрих ми купили для заміни дезертирів, було відпущено на волю за два дні по тому, наче через мій приступ вини перед Батьком Небесним, щоб я міг полегшити тягар на душі перед тим, як ризикнути нею в небезпечному плаванні Димлячим морем. Проте та частина нашого обману так і не спрацювала... нещасних гребців ймовірно повторно забрали в рабство місцеві магістри ще до того, як ті встигли пустити розголос.

\- А далі? - запитав Джоффрі.

Дід нахилився вперед, все більш загоряючись ентузіазмом, та продовжив розповідь: - Ми допливли до безлюдної затоки біля Димлячого моря, де колишні "дезертири" вже чекали на нас. Там ми перефарбували _Усміхненого Лева,_ замінили носову фігуру на гарпію та обрізали вітрила, надаючи їм більш трикутної форми, поки мої корабельні теслі міняли розміщення весел. _Усміхнений Лев_ увійшов до Димлячого моря і його вже ніколи ніхто й не бачив більше, але _Закнак на Камдз_ був лише черговим гіскарським торговим кораблем, що поплив на південь до Валано.

\- Мабуть це вилізло вам боком, коли ви досягли Лотосового Порту, - заважила Санса за мить, - Острів'яни ненавидять гіскарців, і практично всі людолови уникають цих островів.

Геріон засміявся, його щоки трохи порожевіли: - Що ж, тоді я цього не знав. Ніколи не дослухався до повчань мейстерів, і мене завжди більше цікавили _інші_ сторони життя тубільців... Врешті-решт ми прослизнули без втрат крізь те непорозуміння. Частина команди щасливо оселилась на Валано, але я бажав мати між собою та Тайвіном якомога більшу дистанцію, щоб він часом не дізнався про моє присутність тут. Я зметикував, що можу по-тихому оселитись на Джалі, рибалячи біля Ебеноголову чи й, трясця, можливо навіть займусь розважанням тубільців. Тайвіна би шляк трафив, якби він про це все дізнався!

\- Додатковий рівень безпеки, - сказав Джоффрі, приховуючи посмішку. Як би Геріон не намагався сховатись від тайвінової тіні, та видавалось, що дещиця тієї тіні й досі переслідувала його.

\- Звичайно ж, всі, хто добре знає Геріона, одразу побачили б, що цей план приречений на поразку - мовила Надата, котра щойно зайшла до кімнати, вихиляючи стегнами в такій відвертій манері, що навіть найрозпустніша дівка з Блошиного дна зашарілась би від такого. Ця хода дивно контрастувала з розкішшю та поважністю її вбрання; непокриті руки виблискували сапфірами та смарагдами, переплетеними із ебеновими корінцями, а на голові красувалась корона із незліченних пір'їн десятків різноманітних кольорів. Рисунок на довгій вільній сукні нагадував про метеликів; широкі блакитно-чорні кола пересікались мазками білого.

Джоффрі ледь стримав дрижак. Він завжди почувався не в своїй тарелі після зустрічі з наатійськими метеликами.

Висока, темношкіра верховна жриця виглядала значно спокійнішою, тепер, коли Геріону вже не загрожувала небезпека; її спис недбало лежав біля стіни. Вона розмовляла звичною мовою із приємним, ритмічним акцентом: - Здається він аж з цілий тиждень намагався прожити тихим життям простого рибалки, перш ніж почав спричиняти гармидер, - сказала вона, посміхаючись, і сковзнула до нього в те ж саме довге розкладне крісло, просунувши руку йому під дублет.

Навіть після років, прожитих в цьому місці, Джоффрі й досі дивували такі відкриті прояви інтимності поміж острів'янами. У випадку Надати це було ще складнішим, адже її власна принадливість була священною складовою частиною її сану; вона виконувала свої обов'язки із врочистістю, гідною септона. Геріон навіть вухом не повів, обіймаючи верховну жрицю за талію, і посадив собі на коліна.

Він й справді став тубільцем.

\- Я почав службу на лебединому кораблі князя Доррола Ксора, патрулюючи торгові шляхи в пошуках корсарів та людоловів. Платня була хорошою, а компанія на борту ще краща, і я знову взявся за _меча_, - він театрально здригнувся, - Мені й досі сняться жахіття, наче я загубив ту кляту рибальську вудку, провів цілі години, пірнаючи, поки не підняв її з дна, та вона _знову_ вислизнула мені з рук, - він зробив паузу, схиляючись до Санси із змовницьким виглядом, а Надата ніжно торкнулась його плеча, - Іноді мені сниться, що я насправді поплив до Димлячого моря, але замість Світлореву я там шукаю ту довбану вудку.

Санса зареготала: - Мабуть ви просто не створені для рибальського життя. Але як же вам вдалось стали _лордом-лебедем_ на службі князя Доррола?

Геріон криво посміхнувся: - Ну як, продираючись щаблями влади догори! - сказав він. Невдовзі дід вже пояснював, описавши деякі власні подвиги, від бурхливих подій в Лотосовому Місті до неймовірної втечі з Нового Гісу і про все, що трапилось в проміжку між тими подіями; за роки служби він заслужив повагу з боку принца Долини Солодкого Лотоса, і отримав підвищення до капітана, потім до лорда вітрил, і врешті до лорда-лебедя: по суті адмірала всіх флотів свого пана-князя.

Надата часто посміхалась на те. Скільки б Геріон не прожив тут життям острів'янина, та видавалось, що він так і не зміг остаточно порвати із вестероськими коренями; в половині його історій вона фігурувала так чи інакше, і було очевидно, що він ставиться до неї як до дружини, хоч і не називає таким словом. Сам по собі Геріон виявився веселим, добродушним життєлюбом. Джоффрі зрозумів, чому Тиріон так любив свого дядька, котрий був одним з небагатьох проблисків світла в Кастерлі-на-Скелі під час його дитинства...

Джоффрі відчув, як щось защемило, коли подумав про дядька. - А знаєш, він завжди згадував про тебе, - раптово сказав юнак. Геріон зупинився посеред речення, закривши рот. - Джеймі також любив тебе, але Тиріон завжди вважав тебе уособленням... ну, всього, чого можна бажати в житті, - сказав Джоффрі.

Геріон набув стурбованого вигляду: - Я... покинув напризволяще своїх племінників. Це було найважчим зі всього, - відповів він понуро, - І ледь не забрав Тиріона з собою.

\- Йому б це сподобалось, - мовив Джоффрі.

\- Чи в нього було... важке життя після мого відбуття?

Джоффрі нахмурився, клацаючи пальцями по кріслу: - Ні, я б так не сказав. Проте воно було напруженим. Коли ти зник, Тайвіну знадобилась нова мішень, котру можна було винити в бідах родини, і Тиріон якнайкраще підходив для цієї ролі. Джеймі робив все, що міг, наскільки я знаю, але Тиріон все ж прожив декілька складних років. Проте це його не зламало, він просто відростив товстішу шкіру.

Геріон скривився, в рисах обличчя виднілась суміш сорому та гніву.

\- То давно зроблений вибір, мій золотавий, - сказала Надата літньою мовою, - Не дозволяй минулому отруювати сьогодення.

Раптове зізнання, що Джоффрі був сином _одночасно_ від племінника та від племінниці, наче не вразило Геріона так сильно, як ця ситуація, і це характеризувало його як незашорену особистість... або й означало, що він й _справді_ тут вжився й став чи не більшим тубільцем за решту острів'ян.

\- Я не жалкую, що прибув сюди. Я прожив гідне життя, значно краще, аніж міг би мати, якби залишився біля Тайвіна разом з Кеваном... і згідно того, що я чув про Вестерос, то був вірний вибір, - сказав він, стиснувши губи.

\- Ваші слова звучать не дуже переконливими, - зауважила Санса.

Геріон зітхнув, кидаючи погляд на північ: - Іноді я почуваюсь егоїстом. Джеймі, Тиріон, Серсея*... Я покинув їх всіх, залишивши пішаками для Тайвіна, і це не могло закінчитись добром. І це ще, якщо забути про... про кінець всього світу.

Джоффрі кивнув. Хоча він й розумів мотиви діда, проте не міг морально прийняти той вибір. Протягом довгого ряду життів юнак тікав з Вестеросу тисячі разів, але востаннє він помре справжньою смертю на батьківщині, б'ючись за неї та за свій рід.

_Востаннє_, подумав він.

\- Якби ти мав шанс врятувати свою родину від блукачів... Ти б вхопився за нього? - зненацька він запитав в двоюрідного діда.

\- Без жодних вагань, - відповів Геріон, - Якби я знав, що варто робити, що наближається... - він затнувся із порожнім поглядом.

Джоффрі відсьорбнув вина зі власного кокоса. Літньоострів'яни полюбляли змішувати свої напої всередині свіжих горіхів, і солодкий присмак чимало допомагав юнаку почуватись дещо краще в цьому місці. Храм Ніванзе, де Надата служила верховною жрицею, був місциною, куди мешканці Долини Солодкого Лотоса часто приходили по Останній Ритуал. Храм, збудований з каменю та червоного дерева, містив декілька поверхів із широкими вікнами; там знаходились вівтарі кохання, де люди поїдали отруйні фрукти і помирали, востаннє кохаючись.

Надата зазвичай й сама проводила ритуали, опікуючись тими маргіналами острівного суспільства, котрі не мали пари для смерті і були змушені вдаватись до послуг жриць. Вона сприймала той обов'язок із трансцендентним запалом, вказуючи їхнім душам шлях до посмертя через екстаз, сприймаючи себе як інструмент божественної справедливості, щоб її паства могла покидати цей світ на власних умовах.

А не на умовах, продиктованих блукачами.

Джоффрі поправив жупан, відганяючи прохолоду, що долітала від моря.

\- Батьку! Батьку! - заволав здоровань Титос, біжучи по смужці багна, що з'єднувала пляж із терасою. Він виглядав величезним, як на свої шістнадцять років, ростом та статурою виказуючи своє літньоострівне походження. Звичайно, довгі пасма лінністерівського золотого волосся, що розвівались за ним, разом із кольором брів, також виказували іншу лінію родоводу. Та й та геріонова щелепа була безпомильною.

\- Вполював чергового смугастого восьминога? - запитав Геріон, посміхаючись, коли ті двоє наблизились до тераси. Титосова старша сестра Мдета бігла за ним, розпашіла від тривалого бігу. Вона виглядала повною протилежністю до Титоса, із шкірою, білою як в Мірцелли, але із волоссям, кучерявим та чорним, як темний корал з рифу.

\- Батьку, там корабель. Із темними трикутними вітрилами, він прямує до нижнього пляжу! - вигукнув Титос.

\- Гіскарці, - Геріон вимовив те слово, наче прокляття. Він скочив на ноги, а Надата зіскочила на підлогу і вхопила свій спис.

\- Кохання моє, нам необхідно захистити храм, - сказала вона з тривогою.

\- Йди, і передай моїй почесній варті допомогти вам!

\- А що ж ти?!

\- Онуче, як добре ти володієш мечем? - запитав він натомість, дивлячись на Джоффрі.

Юнак вже встав з крісла, тримаючи меча в руці, і розминав шию, відганяючи одерев'яніння після занадто довгого лежання в кріслі. - Достатньо добре, - сказав він.

\- Ми виграємо вам трохи часу, щоб ви приготували оборону храму. Зустрінемось там! - гукнув Геріон, переводячи погляд до Надати.

Вона дивилась на нього протягом секунди, перш ніж похитати головою: - Можна вивезти людину з Вестеросу, але не вивезеш Вестерос з... - сказала вона із роздратованою посмішкою. Жриця жбурнула списа Сансі, перш ніж перестрибнути через перило позаду них, і помчала догори ступінчастою стежкою до власне храму.

\- Титосе... - Геріон перервався на півслові, коли його син витягнув важкий щит з ебенового дерева з-за крісла, де той лежав перед тим, тримаючи меча-півторака очевидно вестероського походження в іншій руці. Сестра стала біля нього, витягуючи лучну тятиву з капшука.

\- Ми підемо також, - сказав молодик із викликом в зелених очах; з таким виразом мабуть стикався кожен батько-Ланністер в писаній історії...

_Кожен, окрім одного_, подумав Джоффрі, струшуючи головою, поки Санса відшукувала баланс короткого списа. - Мабуть то людолови. Був би то хтось інший, то вони б прямували до Ебеноголову, - сказала вона.

\- Погоджуюсь. Ми зможемо затримати їх на пляжі. Якщо добряче дамо по носі, то вони можуть й відступити, - підтримав Джоффрі.

Геріон кивнув: - Ну то рушаймо! - сказав він, беручи власного лицарського меча, і помчав вперед, показуючи шлях. Джоффрі побіг слідом, відкидаючи ногами широке зелено-біле листя кущів; синьопері пташки верещали від несподіванки, пурхуючи геть з їхнього шляху.

Вони вибігли з дощового лісу, і Джоффрі прикрив очі від сліпучого світла, зауваживши гіскарську галеру. Ще був час для зайняття позиції на пляжі. Навіть дрібка вояків могла його втримати, залежно від того, скільки човні буде спущено з борту ворожого корабля.

Проте він негайно зрозумів, що щось не так, зауваживши посічені вітрила та майже нерухомі весла. Вони рухались врізнобій, більшість навіть не торкалась води, просто обертаючись по колу в повітрі.

\- Мабуть керманич п'яний як чіп... - сказав Геріон, також прикриваючи очі. Корабель навіть й не рухався до пляжу, просто дрейфуючи за течією до берега. - Та він розколеться навпіл на тих північних рифах, - додав він, вказуючи на правий бік пляжу.

\- Сансо, можеш поглянути туди? - Джоффрі запитав дружину.

Вона вгатила списа в пісок біля себе і глибоко видихнула, з'єднавши руки над животом. Очі заплющились, і здійнявся вітерець, заспокоюючи ї свідомість, поки вона вслухалась в Пісню. Сила, забрана з варисової крові, вже давно закінчилась, проте Пурпур мав більш ніж потрібно власної, в таких масштабах, з котрими не могла б зрівнятись будь-яка смертна кров.

Геріон не промовив ані слова, дивлячись на неї, та швидко перевів погляд назад до корабля. - Там не видно жодних спостерігачів, - сказав він. Титос відчутно нервував, поправляючи зав'язки темного щита й косо дивлячись на Сансу. Він тримав свою зброю в класичній бойовій стійці меча-та-щита, звичній для Семи Королівств, як це б личило лицарю.

Мерехтливий вир перекрученого світла повільно розширився в невеличке коло перед Сансою, пурпурні фрактали простягались в повітрі, так наче цей шматочок реальності ставав картиною, плоским простором без відчуття глибини. Коло показувало потемнілі нутрощі гіскарського корабля, де скелети штурхались між собою, втрачаючи шматочки зігнилої плоті щоразу, як вдарялись об некеровані весла.

\- Віхти, - прошипіла Санса.

\- Як?! Так далеко на півдні? - запитав Геріон.

\- Є там блукачі?! - вигукнув Джоффрі, перекрикаючи могильне гудіння того кола.

\- Жодного, наскільки мені видно! - відповіла Санса.

Мдеті перехопило дух, і вона ледь відвела очі від Санси та мерехтливого світла. Здається її найбільше зі всіх приголомшило побачене, проте вона швидко повернулась до Геріона: - Батьку, чи це означає, що Валано...

\- Ні, ми би знали.

\- Він зараз вріжеться! - заволав Джоффрі.

Гіскарське судно продовжувало дрейф, розхитуючись з боку на бік, коли порив вітру напнув пошматовані вітрила; некерований корабель врізався в риф десь за сотню метрів від берега. Він перехилився на бік, наче поранений кракен, і сковзнув до наступної загостреної скелі; вода заливала нижні рівні, поки судно тонуло, схилившись до пляжу. Воно застрягло між темно-червоними коралами; віхти несамовито верещали, борсаючись й падаючи за борт в кришталево-прозорі води Літнього моря.

\- Нам потрібно повернутись до храму, тут нас порішать всіх, - сказав Геріон.

\- Ні, вони наздоженуть нас в джунглях. Зустрінемо їх тут! - вигукнув Джоффрі.

Геріоновий погляд стрибав між Джоффрі та Сансою, туди й назад, а обличчя зблідло. - Ти вже бився з ними раніше?

\- Сотню разів!

Віхти просувались мілиною до пляжу наче павуки, ховаючись за вихором водяних бризок, котрі, проте, не могли приховати ті моторошні сині очі. Геріон матюкнувся, хитаючи головою: - Ну тоді командуй нами!

Джоффрі не гаяв часу, обернувшись до геріонової доньки: - Мдето! Цілься їм в грудні клітки або в очі, якщо зможеш! - заволав він, коли все більше та більше віхтів вистрибувало крізь діри в корпусі судна, інші видирались нагору крізь люки на палубі.

Мдета навіжено закивала, роблячи крок вперед, і зняла з плеча довгого лука із золотодерева. Вона витягнула з сагайдака на поясі довгу стрілу і приклала її до тятиви; сталеве вістря зблиснуло від променями полуденного сонця, коли вона напнула лук. Дівчина глибоко вдихнула, цілячись вгору і трішки вліво, затрималась в тій позиції ще на секунду і з буркотом вистрелила.

Широкий наконечник врізався в очницю одного з віхтів із незвичною силою, відкидуючи мерця назад в хвилі. Він застиг на воді, нерухомий, а Мдета прицілилась знову.

\- Ми контратакуємо тоді ж, як вони дістануться до суходолу, прикриваємо спини один одному! Не можна дати їм шанс на перегрупування! - заволав Джоффрі. Віхти не були такими бездумними, як зазвичай здавалося тим, хто вперше з ними стикався; вони були здатні до базових тактичних рішень окрім тупої прямої атаки, коли їм це було вигідно. Ці віхти мабуть вийдуть на пляж і застигнуть, чекаючи на своїх товаришів, перш ніж рвонути в атаку... людям доведеться прийти з боєм самим. - Титосе, станеш попереду і прикриєшся щитом! Геріон прикриватиме тебе збоку, а Мдета й далі стрілятиме! Сансо... - він затнувся, подивившись на неї.

\- Колотиме і вбиватиме, любий? - запитала дружина, заміряючи досяжність списа руками.

\- Ти ж мене знаєш, - Джоффрі усміхнувся.

Вона пирхнула, крутанувши списом, і застигла в нижній стійці.

Мдета відстрелила щелепу передньому віхту черговою стрілою, але потвора не спинилась. Так, то були гіскарці, озброєні корсарськими палашами та абордажними сокирами.

_Як їм це пояснити?!_ Думав Джоффрі, поки віхти підходили до пляжу; їхні ступні тонули в піску, поки вони боролись з хвилями.

\- Не зважайте на чари! - заволав він, стримуючи бажання істерично зареготати від абсурдності тієї фрази. Санса й далі продовжувала споглядання кола, шукаючи блукачів, проте тут мабуть не було й жодного. Джоффрі зачекав, поки перший мрець виборсався з води, промоклий до кісток, поки його товариші позаду чвалали по коліно в воді. - _Зараз!_ \- проревів юнак, кидаючись вперед і матеріалізуючи Світлорев, освітлюючи оскалені пащі Пурпуром.

Лицарський меч зупинив замах палаша, а Світлорев розрубав груди мертвого нападника навпіл; юнак не зупинився, біжучи, і вгатив мечем по черепу наступного віхта; цього разу Світлорев заблокував ворожу сокиру, перш ніж відрубати руку мерцю.

Невдовзі юнак опинився в гущавині бою, кидаючись направо та наліво, адже віхти вибирались на берег, і він збивав їх на пісок. Скоро вони почали оточувати його, але Санса рухалась, наче джоффрина тінь, відпихуючи віхтів назад вістрям та ратищем списа. Вона підняла зброю над головою, як Джоффрі злегка пригнувся, і вдарила віхта, що заходив збоку, відпихуючи його назад у воду. Вона рухалась в унісон зі своїм чоловіком, перейшовши до нижньої стійки і вдаряючи віхтів по шиях, збиваючи вниз, де Джоффрі зрубував голови замашними ударами Світлорева. Вони стали спиною до стіни, і вона збила мерця на землю, вгативши по черепу ратищем списа, швидко поміняла хват зброї і вдарила наступного, котрий збирався атакувати Джоффрі з боку, де не було обзору.

Титос налетів на нових віхтів наче розлючений бугай, збиваючи одного щитом і опускаючи меча на голову іншому, розколюючи голову. Його меч-півторак рубав тіла, наче бойова сокира, пройшовши через двох мерців одночасно, залишаючи перед ним останнього, котрий вже хотів увігнати палаша Титосу прямо в груди. Проте юнак вчасно прикрився щитом, приймаючи удар, і використав щита як ковадло для власного меча, брутально відрубуючи руку. Геріон вже був біля нього, б'ючись, як і личило досвідченому моряку; одноручний меч відбивав удари і рубав широкими замахами, а інша рука хапала за плечі та відкидувала ворогів в боки чи на зустріч іншим.

Нові віхти досягли суходолу, скрегочучи від болю та ненависті; вони видирались на пляж, шкутильгаючи по піску. Джоффрі знову почувався наче учнем під керівництвом архімейстера Бенедикта, проте замість гатіння молотом по сталі - він вдаряв по черепам та хребтам новоприбулих; та замість кожного вбитого з моря виходив інший. Один віхт прослизнув повз сансин постійний захист, пригнувшись під її списом, і врізався в Джоффрі. Потвора вхопилась в юнака, розхитуючи з боку в бік, і джоффрин одноручний меч ледь не випав з його руки.

_Споглядач зірок_, почувся голос Шаха в глибинах свідомості. Юнак вдихнув сморід Річкових земель, де кров текла потоптаними пшеничними полями, поки солдати спалювали тіла вояків лорда Даррі. Він відчув неминучий тягар обладунку Командира Світанку. Однопромені із розширеними зіницями підхоплювались на ноги і віддавали честь, вдаряючи кулаками біля сердець.

Він боровся з віхтхом, і руки засвітились Пурпуром; фрактали сплітались в довгі наручі з рукавицями найчорнішого чорного, кольору нічного неба. Юнак вгатив віхта рукавицею, дряпаючи плоть та кістку трьома котячими кігтями із темного металу, що виросли на місці кісточок кулака. Ті сегменти обладунку відчувались по вазі наче сталеві, але Джоффрі рухався так, наче й не мав тієї додаткової маси, перекочуючись по піску разом з віхтом, і вгатив кулаком по плечовому суглобу, розриваючи його навпіл і відриваючи кінцівку.

Він блокував кусючу щелепу іншою рукою, коли потвора вкусила за наруч; мертві сині очі блиснули, перш ніж стріла з золотодерева розтрощила череп, збиваючи мерця вбік; уламки кістки розлетілись, дряпаючи обличчя і розсипаючись по піску.

Джоффрі відкинув мертве тіло набік і перекотився, уникаючи удару сокирою в груди, коли Санса заревіла й переламала хребет віхта ратищем списа; з її правого зап'ястка виросло тіневе лезо й врізалось в груди наступного; дружина слідувала за юнаком, її захист ставав все більш навіженим.

_Мабуть вся команда померла майже одночасно, інакше вцілілі очевидно викинули б тіла за борт._

Джоффрі міг це уявити, тиху стіну снігу та морозу, котра приспала вахтових і спричинила невідворотну смерть сонних моряків, котрі вже ніколи не прокинуться. Він перекрутився під черговим замахом, ловлячи віхта ногами в захват і скидаючи його на землю біля себе.

Він побачив, як Мдета відступає назад, коли чотири віхта промчали повз нього та Сансу. Дівчина застрелила одного впритул, розтрощивши скелету грудну клітку, але троє інших дістались до неї.

Джоффрі протяжно видихнув, і Зоря сформувався з пилу та Пурпуру, врізаючись у віхтів наче некерована вагонетка і роздираючи одного навпіл могутніми лапами. Мдета приголомшено сахнулась назад, але її руки продовжували рухи наче по власному бажанню, і вона натягнула тятиву знову, поціливши вцілілому віхту в шию і відділивши голову, котра впала на пісок, виблискуючи нерухомими синіми очима. Здавалось, що вона шепотіла якісь слова, знову і знову, натягуючи лук і дивлячись на Джоффрі.

Юнак вже скочив на ноги, відступаючи разом з Сансою, бо віхти вже оточували їх. Геріон та Титос біли майже біля них, пробиваючись до Мдети та Зорі; їм загрожувала ціла команда гіскарських корсарів. - Джоффе, їх забагато! - вигукнула Санса. Вона не зупинялась ні на мить, постійно вимахуючи списом, а її тіневе лезо час від часу виникало із зап'ястку, розрубуючи тих, хто підбирався впритул.

_Вона права_, вони просто продовжували виринати з хвиль по два чи по три за раз, загрожуючи затопити людей лавиною. Джоффрі тихо застогнав, розрубуючи мерця навпіл двома мечами, навіжено розмахуючи, коли наступний віхт спробував схопити його. Вони не можуть загинути, ще ні, _не тут_ з дідом, дядьком та тіткою обабіч нього.

_Ні_, подумав Джоффрі; тягар на тілі враз поважчав. Заради живих.

Пурпурна чорнота на руках почала розповзатись вище, прикриваючи плечі наплечниками у формі зухвалих, ревучих левиних голів, зроблених із чистої, зеленої міді...

\- Захищайте лорда-лебедя!

Джоффрі почув ревіння Надати, перш ніж обернутись. Вона вела за собою дві дюжини геріонових почесних вартових, котрі щойно вибігли з джунглів, вступаючи в бій із луками з золотодерева. Літньоострів'яни були вбрані в міцні, покриті пір'ям шкірянки із зміїної шкіри; здоровенні зміїні голови слугували шоломами, кожен був увінчаний трьома довгими, завдовжки з людську руку, пір'їнами. Вони вистрелили залп на бігу, збиваючи на землю з десяток віхтів, перш ніж взялись за невеликі круглі щити та оббиті сталлю палиці з ебенового дерева, врізавшись в ряди віхтів навколо геріонової родини із незвично переривчастим бойовим кличем.

Надата летіла в передньому ряді, із коротким списом в руці, котрим відбивала удари та пробивала тіла віхтів; почесна варта вдарила по віхтах наче розлучений велетень по селянському ополченню. Кожен воїн височів над мертвим гіскарцем, палиці ламали кінцівки, а тверді дерев'яні сандалі трощили черепи та грудні клітки збитих на землю.

Хід бою повернувся проти віхтів, і їхня кількість почала танути; тактика групової навали виявилась неефективною проти своєрідної стіни щитів, що виросла навколо Геріона. Джоффрі та Санса використали ту формацію як ковадло, вдаряючи по віхтам з боків, аж поки не залишились лише потрощені залишки.

Геріон витер кров з довгого порізу на щоці, нав'язливо оглядаючи Титоса та Мдету в пошуках ран. Титос спробував опиратись, але Мдета й досі була шокована. На обох виднілись сліди укусів та подряпини, проте більш нічого небезпечного. Джоффрі краєм свідомості занотував в пам'яті, що потрібно буде пізніше промити та замотати власні рани, щоб уникнути зараження.

\- ... _Достатньо добре?_ \- запитав Геріон в юнака, коли Мдета обійняла батька. Почесна варта оглядала пляж, добиваючи будь-якого віхта, котрий досі ворушився.

\- Іноді він буває таким скромним, - сказала Санса із сумною посмішкою на вустах, спершись на спис, щоб перевести подих.

\- Зрадниця, - відповів їй Джоффрі, приховуючи криву посмішку. Він вгатив по вертлявій голові віхта Світлоревом; лезо наполовину занурилось в пісок крізь зігнилого гіскарця, віддзеркаливши сонячне світло в океан довгою золотою лінією. Зелені наплечники розчинились в ніщо так швидко, що йому майже здалось, наче вони взагалі йому привиділись.

\- _Це_...це _Світлорев?!_ \- запитав двоюрідний дід.

\- Він й _справді_ сяє золотом, - пробурмотів Титос; почесна варта нагородила Джоффрі та Сансу глибокими поклонами.

Проте найбільш приголомшеною зі всіх присутніх виглядала Надата. Вона підійшла до пари, наче в трансі, дивлячись на них, аж враз кинула списа на землю, коли джоффрині наручі розчинились в калейдоскопі пурпурних фракталів.

_Візерунки всередині візерунків,_ подумав Джоффрі. Поля бою змінюються, причини змінюються, час перекручується, але серцевинна істина не змінна. Обертаючись всередині його життів, навіть як його боротьба повторюється з часом, врешті слідуючи циклу Довгої Ночі. Колеса всередині коліс. Він похитав головою. Після битви зазвичай з'являвся такий меланхолійний настрій.

\- Надато? - запитала Сасна, коли Зоря збентежено схилив голову набік.

Джоффрі усвідомив, що дивиться на верховну жрицю, досі тримаючи Світлорев в руці, а віхт під ногами перестав борсатись. Це що, _сльози_, в її очах?

Вона впала на одне коліно; яскраві сапфіри та смарагди засяяли під сонячними променями, коли жриця схрестила руки на грудях, торкаючись плечей.

\- _Харсі Ма Бева_, - промовила вона шанобливо.

Джоффрі не зрозумів тієї фрази. Він нахмурився, кидаючи погляд на Геріона, але дід заціплено дивився на Світлорев, повільно рухаючи губами наче черепаха.

То була Мдета, котра відповіла на неозвучене питання. Вона прошепотіла слова, котрі повторювала від миті, коли побачила джоффрину демонстрацію Пурпуру, і одразу переклала їх звичною мовою. - Це означає _Провісники Кінця_, - прошепотіла дівчина.

* * *

_* (від перекл.)__ Дивно, що Геріон не згадав про свою дочку-байстрючку Джой Хілл, однолітку Санси, котра жила в Кастерлі-на-Скелі після його зникнення. В основній часовій лінії її видали заміж за брата Джейн Вестерлінг після Червоного Весілля._


	76. Розділ 63: Сонцепромінь

**Розділ 63: **

**Сонцепромінь.****  
**

**1**

Надата вела їх догори схилом, обережно відсовуючи гілки руками набік. Вочевидь цю стежку нечасто використовували, земля під ногами заросла травами та квітами. Санса та Джоффрі слідували за нею по притихлим джунглям.

\- Чи ви колись були в Місті Високих Дерев? - запитала жриця, перериваючи тишу.

\- Один раз, проте ми не затримувались надовго, - відповіла Санса.

Джоффрі пригадалась в першу чергу людська штурханина; місцеві рухались, наче зграї мурах по підвісних мостах, адже кожен район був збудований навколо Словодерева, звисаючи наче перезрілі плоди.

\- На тих стовбурах записана історія нашого народу, де описані наші герої та наші лиходії. Наша ганьба та наша слава. Навколо найстаріших дерев повиростали цілі храми, що охороняють легенди перших острів'ян, - сказала Надата. Вона була вбрана в найофіційніші шати зі всіма регаліями; наче принцеса джунглів повернулась в своє священне королівство.

Джоффрі поклав руку на гілку, котру жриця щойно відсунула, тримаючи її в свою чергу перед Сансою. Довга ліана повнилась білими квітами й була колюча на дотик, червоноголові мурашки мандрували вздовж неї, урухомлені якоюсь колективною, невідомою метою.

\- Є там майже призабутий гай, глибоко в серці Валано. Лише верховні жриці з кожного князівства знають про нього, хоча насправді це не є секретом. Радше відкинутим додатком до легенд про Снігові Дні.

\- Там все покрито різьбленнями, чи не так? - запитала Санса.

Надата пригнулась під довгою звисаючою гілкою, на якій сиділа маленька мавпочка з фіолетовим хутром, завбільшки як джоффрина долоня. Тваринка подивилась на них зацікавленим поглядом, як люди опускали голови, і простягнула руку вниз, торкнувшись джоффриного волосся, коли він проходив під нею.

\- Було покрито, - сказала жриця, - Там йшлось про часи, тепер давно забуті. То була серцевина пророцтва, відомого кожному острів'янину ще з дитинства, хоча більшість сприймали це лише як міф, поки не прийшли мертві... Проте є щось відмінне в тих деревах. То не Словодерева.

Час від часу сонячні промені пробивались крізь крони. Джоффрі прикрив очі, коли вони вийшли на галявину, майже на самій верхівці чималого пагорба. Поміж чітких сонячних променів, прямо посередині галявини, росло чардерево; таке бліде, що здавалось схожим на біло-ебенове дерево. Його тінь простяглась галявиною; масивні, перекручені дерев'яні мацаки піднімались високо в небо. То було найбільше зі всіх чардерев, коли-небудь бачених Джоффрі.

\- Ось це дерево схоже на ті, на Валано, - сказала Надата. Чималий масив деревних крон нависав над деревом, захищаючи від північних вітрів. Під деревом виднілась печера, звідки долинали пориви теплого повітря, періодично урухомлюючи червоні листочки. Вітерець торкнувся джоффриної шкіри; волосся на шиї стало дибки, коли він побачив обличчя, вирізьблене на стовбурі чардерева.

Незважаючи на ерозію довгих століть, та Джоффрі побачив, що то було жіноче обличчя, пошрамоване та старе на вигляд. Довгий шрам пересікав брову, досягаючи ока і деформуючи щоку. Її волосся було довгим та прямим, обрамляючи обличчя; воно не могло приховати пронизливий погляд очей старої. Джоффрі не міг поворухнутись, витріщаючись на неї, а вона дивилась у відповідь, так наче її очі промовляли до прямо до серця.

Вони видавались переляканими. Рішучими. Сповненими смутку. Сповненими жалю. Сповненими перемоги. Вони містили тягар, важчий за океан. Легший за пір'їнку. Тягар життя. Життя прожитого. Життя усвідомленого. Життя плеканого.

Життя знищеного.

Джоффрі усвідомив, що він стоїть біля того обличчя, торкаючись щоки. Воно відчувалось рідним.

\- Азор Ахай, - прошепотів він.

\- Останній Герой, - мовила Санса, вклякаючи на коліна біля нього; її пальці пройшлись по різьбленим літерам, що оточували те обличчя, розлізаючись по всьому дереву. Текст виглядав потертим, деградованим до втрати змісту.

\- _Харсі Ма Бева_, - сказала Надата.

\- Як ти можеш знати, що це ми? - запитав він жрицю, досі дивлячись на обличчя своєї попередниці, інкарнації його душі в давно минулих тисячоліттях.

Надатин голос долинув ззаду, наче теплий вітерець з тієї печери: - _Вона повернеться, двічі втілена, й триматиме власну душу в руках; величний ритм зміниться, коли вона вивільнить її на воїнів Кінця. Здвоєні душі мандруватимуть величним колом, крокуючи як одне ціле, проживаючи безкінечні життя перед Кінцем, аж до остаточної смерті посеред снігів_... - вона перервалась, коли вітер з печери знову поворушив листочками. - ...Лише усна традиція зберегла ці слова, але саме вони були вирізьблені на тих деревах... або принаймні таке передавалось з вуст у вуста, протягом віків.

Він почув, як Надата рушила до них. - Але більш за все інше - це те, що містилось у вашоших поглядах. Я бачила такий погляд мільйон разів перед тим. На Валано в Секретному Гаю. На Омбуру під Мертвим Деревом... і тут.

\- Тобі відомо про Цикл... _відомо_ про Останнього героя, Азора Ахая, Ніссу Ніссу, Харсі Ма Беву, як би не називати його чи її... - Джоффрі затнувся, хитаючи головою, - Ти знала, що вона повернеться. Ти знала, що це все можна зупинити.

\- Більшість жрецтва вважає, що Безкінечну Зиму неможливо зупинити. Від цього не втекти, - сказала Надата, проходячи повз них, прямо до печери. - Що ці окремі залишки усної традиції є лише обнадійливими містифікаціями, придуманими, щоб заспокоювати душі тих, хто житиме, коли настане той час... - вона прошепотіла.

Жриця зупинилась перед входом в печеру, торкнувшись жорсткого каміння, і заплющила очі. - Лише декілька досі плекають надію, чіпляючись за прадавні легенди, очікуючи на її прихід... і я... я втратила ту надію, вже давно, - сказала вона голосом, відтіненим соромом.

Джоффрі та Санса пішли за нею, заходячи в печеру, та почали спуск вниз довгим тунелем із природного каменю. Люмінісцентні гриби вели їх вперед, освітлюючи мережу переходів м'яким зеленим світлом.

Джоффрі виявив, що дивиться на черепи, що десятками висіли на грубо висічених стінах; вони зайшли в примітивно вирублену систему печер, куди проникали змієвидні корені піщано-білого чардерева. Черепи виглядали малими та сплюснутими, із очницями, більшими, аніж в будь-якого людського черепа, баченого юнаком.

\- Вічні Діти колись мешкали тут. Дехто каже, що вони вибрали це місце своїм домом через унікальний зв'язок із кістками землі, щоб служити в цій вартовій вежі проти північних вітрів. Інші шепотіли, що це було _єдине_ місце, де вони могли жити і не в'янути... - сказала Надата, торкаючись долонею черепа. Довгі пір'їни над її головою черкали по стелі, куйовдячи невеличкі кущики моху, перш ніж печера розширилась у величезний купол з грубого каменю.

\- Вартова вежа? - запитав Джоффрі в неї.

\- Чардерево виросло на місці, де вони могли стояти на варті, наглядаючи над далекою північчю в пошуках проявів повернення Довгої Ночі, - пояснила вона.

Санса нахмурилась, обмацуючи корені чардерева. Вони зміїлись по всій печері, чималі проростки блідої деревини переплітались між собою, з'єднуючись в одне ціле. Це чардерево видавалось більшим навіть за те, що росло у Вінтерфеллі. - Вартові, що наглядають за Північчю... - пробурмотіла вона, міцно хапаючись за корінь.

\- Ті, хто наглядав за цим місцем, вже давно зникли, але я... я маю надію, що ви зможете використати це місце, - сказала Надата, - Невдовзі Ритуал Останнього Кохання забере мене із собою, але якщо ви зможете тут навчитись чогось корисного, тоді можливо... можливо я зможу спокутувати, - додала жриця, хоча Джоффрі ледь зміг почути ті останні слова. Вона промовляла їх лише до самої себе.

_Спокутувати вину перед мертвими і невдовзі приєднатись до них..._

\- Зеленосон... Міра часто розповідала, що зеленовидці* спілкувались із чардеревами, вловлюючи видіння минулого... - сказала Санса.

Джоффрі озвучив те, про що вона подумала, на секунду випередивши дружину: - Міра казала, що можливо ти володієш цим даром, люба, але ти ж не тренувалась на _зеленовидицю_, - сказав він.

\- Але я _володію_ Другим зором. І якщо це чардерево можна використати для шпигування за далекою північчю, то можливо ми зможемо знайти те місце, Джоффе. Місце, де концентрується енергія Червоної Комети.

Надата стиснула губи: - Мехлло та окремі інші жриці могли б допомогти вам в цьому. Їм відомо більше про Довгосон, аніж мені... але всі вони намагались знайти Провісників ще роки тому, коли мерці почали перетинати Вузьке море до Ессосу. Ймовірно всі вони вже загинули... - прошепотіла вона, сідаючи на довгий корінь, відчутно картаючи себе.

_А саме я знайшла вас_, Джоффрі доповнив недосказане в приватності власних думок. Проте... як вона сама про це говорила, це звучало майже так, наче сама Надата була зеленовидицею...

\- Ти досі можеш нам допомогти, - мовила Санса, присівши біля жриці, і схопила її за долоні. - Проведи нас в сон, Надато. Проведи так далеко, як лиш зможеш.

Надата відкинулась назад, приголомшена: - Щоб _я?_ Вела Провісників... - прошепотіла жінка. Вона похитала головою після чималої паузи, заплющивши очі: - Моєї сили волі не... не вистачить. Я не гідна такого.

Джоффрі крокував по великій печері, зімкнувши рука за спиною. Навіть якщо їм вдасться переконати Надату провести їх...

\- А що далі? - запитав юнак в дружини.

\- Я пошукаю джерело сили Циклу своїм Другим зором.

Джоффрі різко видихнув: - Це далеко не те, щоб замінювати сили крові енергією Пурпуру. Ми ж не знаємо, що в біса може трапитись, якщо принесемо щось, урухомлене силою Пурпуру, до... - він затнувся; зневіра читалась в його голосі, коли він обернувся до епіцентру скупчення коренів, - До _Старих Богів_, - закінчив він.

\- Ти вважаєш, що ризик переважає над потенціальним виграшем? - запитала Санса.

В питанні не було жодного обвинувачення, лише гола чесність. Воно зависло в повітрі, і Джоффрі заплющив очі, розмірковуючи раціонально. Не було очевидної причини тому, щоб Червона Комета втрутилась, але завжди залишався ризик... наскільки йому це було відомо.

\- Ні, - відповів він, полишаючи позаду примару своїх помилок.

Санса кивнула, обертаючись до Надати, досі сидячи перед нею: - Довгу Ніч можна зупинити, але нам спочатку потрібно знайти місце зосередження її сили, місце, де Червона Комета створили своїх воїнів під час Першої Світанкової війни і продовжує робити це й досі. Ми потребуємо твоєї допомоги. Проведи нас в Зеленосон, хоч... я і не знаю, як саме, - сказала вона.

Надата розплющила очі, дивлячись на Сансу, і розділила невисказані слова. Склепіння печери дріботіло краплями конденсату, незвичними плямами води, котрі протягом хвилин звисали зверху, перш ніж нарешті крапнути додолу. Одна з таких крапель впала Джоффрі на волосся, і він торкнувся тієї теплої, липкої води долонею.

Подумалось: а чи цей мох переживе Довгу Ніч, а чи загине разом зі всім живим в цьому Циклі; навіть найменші прояви життя були образою для самої суті Червоної Комети.

\- Вони померли, а я живу... - прошепотіла жриця.

\- Тоді зроби так, щоб їхня жертва не пропала намарно, - прошепотіла Санса у відповідь.

Надату наче вкрила мантія формальності, коли вона поглянула на його дружину, і Джоффрі зауважив той знайомий сталевий проблиск в її очах, коти верховна жриця Долини Солодкого Лотоса підвелась.

\- Це честь для мене, - сказала вона через мить, повільно та врочисто вклонившись із справді королівською грацією, в котрій містилось значення, незрозуміле для Джоффрі. Він зрозумів достатньо, щоб опізнати це вірно - то було вибачення, апологія загиблим товаришкам та старим мріям. Пір'їни на її сукні тендітно тріпотіли під потоками повітря із глибин печери, і її хода була впевненою, коли вона підійшла до великого кореня прямо під основою чардерева.

\- Провісники, візьміть мене за руки. Вхопіться за корені іншими.

Вони так і зробили. Стали наче живим людським ланцюжком, з'єднуючи два великі корені разом, із Надатою в центрі.

\- Не відволікайтесь на сторонні видіння, це лише змусить вас загубитись. Почувайтесь, наче стріла, вистрелена з золотодеревного лука, що мчить до цілі, не зважаючи на стороннє, - сказала вона; врочистий голос лунав відлунням по печері.

\- Зрозумів, - мовив Джоффрі, глибоко вдихаючи і центруючи свідомість. Він міг відчувати сансину присутність в Пурпурі, як вона аналогічно готувалась.

\- Я готова, - сказала його дружина.

\- Я проведу вас в Сон. Не загубіться там.

Надата вдихнула повітря і її очі побіліли, а Джоффрі відчув, наче починає падати. Він не опирався, наче камінь, що врізається у воду та тоне в глибинах, не зважаючи на шок від холодних вод

**2**

Сполохи втрати відчуття часу менш збивали з пантелику, аніж раптова зупинка. Санса відчула, наче зараз стоїть на верхівці найбільшого зі всіх дерев на цілому світі, дивлячись вниз на найбільшу з долин. Ріки з вітрів ревіли під нею, і шепотіння посеред вітру наче приголомшувало, втоплюючи все навколо своєю силою. Вона доклала зусиль, щоб зберегти притомність, і відчула джоффрину присутність біля себе, її постійного партнера в житті та смерті.

_Дивись_, відчула вона його слова. Поле зору повільно зменшувалось, велична завіса з білого снігу неквапно поглинала світ, закриваючи його хмарами.

_Де воно?_ Подумала вона, відкривши очі до Другого зору і спробувала пробитись поглядом крізь білу завісу, шукаючи джерело сили ворога. Зеленосон ставав неймовірно різким та турбулентним одночасно, але горизонт бачення продовжував звужуватись із стабільною швидкістю. Вона усвідомила, що це був весь навколишній світ, що поступово зникав в пелені із просуванням Циклу вперед.

Блукачі щось робили із самою Піснею. Вона звучала все тихіше з їхнім наближенням; мелодія існування стишувала гучність і коливалась під білим тиском.

_Цього недостатньо_, подумала вона. Спляча сила в її власній крові не вартувала й мідяка проти потуги Червоної Комети, і тоді Санса потягнулась за підживленням до самого Пурпуру, витягуючи його назовні, як вона вже колись робила в Каркосі. Пурпурні фрактали затопили долину із силою, в тисячі разів більшою, ніж та, що містилась в крові чарівниці, і _Стовпи_ почали з'являтись, наче міражі в пустелі; безкінечно високі структури, потріскані та сколоті, виростали на периферії її поля бачення, а сам Зеленосон _вібрував_ у визнанні та _деформувався_ від припливу енергії.

_Щось не так_, прошепотів Джоффрі, і вона відчула, як присутність Надати почала розчинятись, так наче ріка пам'яті раптово почала пінитись, напливаючи на них і приносячи знайоме гудіння.

Крики та мрії та барви тисяч різних відтінків миттєво проминали повз сансиний зір. Молитви та благання, такі швидкі, що здавались поривами вітру в кроні, навіки забуті в глибинах часу. Вона відчула, як її живіт провалився вниз, так наче вони щойно зістрибнула із твердині Вінтерфеллу. Дівчина моргнула, і все зупинилось на одному зображенні. Дворучник із валірійськї сталі скапував кров'ю, поки бережлива рука протирала лезо шматком тканини, вичищуючи його по всій довжині.Санса втупилась поглядом на ту руку, загіпнотизована тим, як вона просувалась до кінця леза.

То був _Лід_.

\- _Батьку?_ \- запитала вона, піднімаючи погляд догори, і побачила молодшу версію Еддарда Старка, котру ніколи раніше не бачила. Юний хлопець; перелякані очі ще не ховались за крижаним фасадом.

Це все тривало не довше за секунду, та карколомний закрут швидкості та існування потягнув її туди, де відчувалось таке знайоме гудіння сили. Воно віддавало відлунням життя та смерті, колесами всередині коліс. Воно віддавало Пурпуром.

Величезна фортифікація із високих башт та підсилених воріт виринула в полі зору, біля неї Боже Око почервоніло від крові. Виглядало, наче саме озеро підживлюється нею, великі потоки багряної рідини розливались навколо острову, звідки починали свій шлях. Неймовірно великий замок, що височів на віддалі, палав; величні кам'яні вежі плавились, згинаючись до землі, поки три дракони ширяли над ними, підпалюючи залізняків-лучників і змушуючи їх стрибати зі стін на тверду землю чи в озеро.

Так чи інакше, це припиняло їхню агонію.

_Харренхол_, вона почула джоффрин шепіт збоку. Їх понесло далі потоком часу, Зеленосон тягнув їх за собою майже як на прив'язі. Але чому?

Вона зосередилась на звичному гудінні. Воно майже губилось поміж криків вмираючих людей та ревіння Балеріона, але вона й досі могла його чути. Воно лунало відлунням у часі наче свіжа рана, резонуючи навколо них... і всередині також.

_Подібне притягується до подібного_, прошепотіла дівчина. То був елементарний принцип всіх типів магії, котрі вона бачила чи вивчала... тож чому б Пурпуру також не слідувати цим шляхом?

Санса стримали калатання серця, заплющила очі, відкидаючи картину смерті та знищення. Вона знову поглянула в глибини душі, витягуючи Пурпур на світ божий. Видіння загибелі Харренхолу раптом пересіклось звивистими лініями, що перетинали його контури, і вона почула гудіння Пурпуру, що огортало їх.

Санса напружилась, вслухаючись в пурпурне відлуння в часі; в часи, коли їхні душі ще не оселились в їхніх тілах. Вона потягнулась туди, слідуючи відлунню й ведучи Джоффрі за собою. На її подив, та він наче був здатен і сам орієнтуватись тут, присутність хлопця випромінювала спокій та впевненість. Час прискорився перед їхнім зором, обличчя та молитви та погодні зміни затопили їхні свідомості наче буря. Це відчувалось знайомим, той потяг їхніх душ проти потоку реальності, і Санса усвідомила, що вони вже робили це раніше.

_Тисячу разів і навіть більше_, сказав Джоффрі, і вона майже почула дзвін від його посмішки на вустах.

Зеленосон здригнувся, наче хор мільйону голосів застогнав в агонії, поки час сповільнювався, і перед зором виникло чоловіче обличчя. Він тримав залізні сокири в кожній руці, обличчя та груди були повністю вкриті кривавими письменами, вирізаними прямо на шкірі**. Санса захопилась, роздивляючись лінії та штрихи тих літер, вирізаних на грудях, що задимілись, коли він заревів. Навколо дерева спливали кров'ю люди, мертві чи вмираючі, і ще більше воїнів з'явилось в полі зору Санси, що вбивали та калічили один одного, як здичавілі-берсеркери сивої давнини.

_Батько, дай мені Віру, Воїне, дай мені Силу, Невідомий, дай мені Смерть_, промовила вона, читаючи зореподібні літери, вирізані на чолі того сокироносця. Час прискорився, перш ніж сокира того чоловіка вдарила по чардереву, втоплюючи їх в хорі смерті та болю, та вони використали пурпурне відлуння як рятівну линву.

_Джоффрі?_ Подумала Санса, але незнайомець перед нею не був її чоловіком. Проте від був досить схожим; зі скам'янілим виразом на обличчі, котрий Джоффрі набував, похмурніючи. Він стояв біля чардерева, маючи бронзовий меч на поясі; його супровід був вбраний в бронзові лускаті обладунки та озброєний короткими списами.

Навколо дерева метушилось з півдесятка малих дітей із незвично великими головами, прив'язуючи до гілок руки якогось чоловіка, що звисав зверху. Полонений мав довге каре волосся і погляд, гострий, як в сокола, котрим він пронизував глядачів.

\- Тобі не треба було зв'язувати мене, я добровільно віддаю власну кров Богам, - промовив він різкими словами Старої мови.

Не-Джоффрі підійшов ближче, і поки він наближався - Санса усвідомила, що він таки відрізнявся від чоловіка. Орлиний ніс та різкі обриси обличчя контрастували із м'якими рисами, котрі вона очікувала побачити, але золотисте волосся та унікальні сталево-зелені очі без сумніву належали Ланністеру. - Мені варто було б згодувати тебе левам. Нагодувати тобою Богів - то завелика честь для такого, як ти, - сказав він; під час промови очі аж горіли ненавистю.

\- Чи то моя донька переконала тебе так вчинити? - запитав зв'язаний глумливим тоном.

\- Ні, вона бажала власноруч розіп'яти тебе на золотодереві, - відповів не-Джоффрі, насолоджуючись легким проблиском здивування, від котрого зв'язаний рвонувся й захитався наче маятник.

\- Най круки виїдять тобі очі. Най черви вип'ють твою кров і не залишать ані краплі для Сну. Я проклинаю тебе, Ланн***, син Татіаха. Я проклинаю тебе своїм останнім подихом, - прохрипів приречений чоловік. Ланнове обличчя скривилось від гніву, і Санса почула віддалене ревіння левів, що резонувало крізь сон наче зграя розлючених монстрів. Один з них показався біля юрби глядачів, блиснувши золотою гривою, та оглушливо заревів до зв'язаного. Ланн підняв руку і стишив лева одним жестом, досі дивлячись на людину. Він похитав головою і відступив назад.

\- Пил-Що-Відтіняє-Смерть, я передаю цю кров Богам, - сказав він незвично врочистим голосом і поглянув в бік; сон прошепотів в розумінні до Санси та заповнив прогалини в її знанні Старої мови. Вона усвідомила, що він звернувся до однієї з Дітей Лісу; її довге, мохоподібне волосся майже торкалось землі, коли вона вклонилась з подякою. На ній було вбрання із криваво-червоних листочків, що вкривало майже все тіло.

\- Твій клан загине! Ти чуєш мене, Ланне?! - заволав той чоловік, коли Ланн та його воїни розвернулись і рушили геть; лев пішов за ними, востаннє обернувшись на мить. - Вони загинуть! Через рік! Чи десятиліття! Чи за сторіччя! Час проковтне всіх! Час розтрощить все суще! - крики приреченого перейшли на булькіт, коли Пил-Що-Відтіняє-Смерть видерлась на дерево і перерізала його горлянку обсидіановим ножем. Інші Діти залізли на сусідні гілки, звисаючи головами вниз, і розрізали живіт досвідченими рухами, годуючи чардерево його нутрощами.

Вона усвідомила, що вони задовго затримались на цьому видінні, і краї зображення земерехтіли, коли вона потягнула знову.

_Якби я сам проливав кров та катував своїх ворогів перед чардеревом, чи тоді мої предки вважали б мене праведником?_ Дівчина почула джоффрин шепіт.

Їхні свідомості переплелись разом, коли вони ще раз досягнули віддаленого відлуння, і Зеленосон став наче випаленим, вислизаючи з пальців. Вони потягнули, так як робили разом, коли тікали від Червоної Комети, проте цього разу їхні свідомості просувались в минуле, і враз вона відчула зловісну вібрацію.

Зеленосон ставав все більш та більш нестабільним, поки віддалені квадратні вежі Кастерлі-на-Скелі розчинялись в ніщо, і ліси відвойовували величний пагорб; пори року блискавично проминали, поки зображення змінювалось. Велетень став навколішки перед деревом, підозріло оглянувши його, та поклав свою величезну палицю з кам'яним билом збоку, піднімаючи хмару снігу від удару. Сіроокі люди їхали верхи на лютововках по галявині, і Діти Лісу врочисто вдивлялись у вирізьбленне обличчя на дереві. Вона відчула, що це дерево завжди мало мету - спостерігати за півночем, але непередбачуваний резонанс з Пурпуром також змушував Зеленосон нести їх назад, назад до часу, коли воно вперше побачило Пурпур.

Село мисливців на тюленів кричало, коли Червоне поглинало їх. Група мисливців здригнулась, наче вони щось почули, обертаючись від ведмежої туші, котра знову поворухнула лапами, розплющивши сині очі. Якийсь чоловік стояв на замерзлому пагорбі, так далеко на півночі, що перед ним виднілись лише пустельна пустка із снігових дюн. Він нахмурився, поки очі роздивлялись обрій, дивлячись на червоне полярне сяйво, що перекривало половину поля зору. Червоне заверещало до нього за якусь секунду, і він не мав часу, щоб самому закричати, бо його губи вже тонули в червоному: плоть плавилась і відпадала, поки Червоне ніжно огортало людину.

_Далі_, подумала Санса, здригаючись, сягнувши по відлуння, котре тепер відчувалось як оглушливе ревіння реальності; сон почав деформуватись, коли вона скуштувала _Пурпуру_.

**3**

Величезна пустка простягалась світ за очі; засипане снігом поле містило лише окремі дюни, в полі зору не було видно жодної живої душі. Самотня гора виблискувала посеред ночі, і Джоффрі зміг вдихнути морозне повітря, наче фізично знаходився тут.

Температура падала.

Біля нього виднілось чардерево, покручене та вигнуте, майже поховане під дюнами; мовчазний свідок того, що зараз станеться. Тиша була моторошною, і він затремтів, притискаючи Сансу до себе перед тим, що вже не було відлунням; він відчував Пурпур _прямо тут_, біля себе, поки повітря холоднішало, як злегка зігріваючу присутність, котра домінувала над деревним _гігантом_; як містичну руку, що вхопилась за це місце.

Він усвідомив, що дивиться не на гору, а на кришталевий палац, такий величезний, що його розмір приголомшив юнака. Палац був ширшим за Ебеноголов, більшим за будь-яке місто Вестеросу. Більшим за Волантіс, Браавос, Лорат, Їнь та прадавній Заметтар, взяті докупи. То був порожній купол із колонами, що досягали неба; мерехтлива новобудова сяяла червоним посеред білої пустоші, і він відчув важку присутність Циклу. Червона Комета знаходилась так далеко, що була невидима для неозброєного ока, мабуть невидима навіть для дальновидів Цитаделі, але Джоффрі міг відчувати, як вона прокинулась. Він міг відчувати ту жахаючу вагу, як вона рушила до цієї замороженої землі по орбіті, далекій від Сонця, відблискуючи захопливим кристалічним візерунком прямо перед його очима.

Джоффрі зрозумів, що зараз споглядає початок Першої Світанкової війни; Цикл прокидався і _щось_ будував, очікуючи на прибуття Комети, тисячі років тому.

Кожна колона, що оточувала порожній купол під нею, була завтовшки як Королівська Гавань; проміжки між колонами були такими ж завширшки, і вони формували коло навколо купола. Кришталеві колони були увінчані світлом; наче рифи посеред моря енергії, котра виглядала як червоне полярне сяйво, спускаючись з небес. Кришталеві опори слугували фіксованими вітрилами, що ловити міць віддаленої комети; червоні лінії, що наче деформували саму реальність, пронизували небеса, досягаючи величезного, увігнутого кратера, що лежав на дні новоствореної споруди.

Більш, аніж потойбічне видовище, більше, аніж тіні, що мерехтіли навколо... найбільше Джоффрі насправді приголомшила _тиша_ цього місця. Тут Пісня зникала, і Тиша займала її місце. Щира неправильність цього перехоплювала дух, адже цей храм виріс, щоб прославляти не-існування; тихе стирання всього сущого.

_Що є реальність, коли в ній немає спостерігача?_ Подумав він, роздивляючись Кришталевий Палац. Юнак також міг відчувати боротьбу Пурпуру за власне існування, бо його візерунки та фрактали врізались в полярне сяйво, розчиняючись в імлі.

Цикл ще не набрав достатньо сили, щоб знищити все життя... але коли Червона Комета завершить свою довгу мандрівку, і її прозорливе око втупиться поглядом на далеку північ, на цей мовчазний храм... тоді, Джоффрі просто це знав, надії вже не залишиться.  
Він напружено вдихнув повітря і затремтів, спробувавши стати на ноги. Юнак впав на бік, усвідомивши, що тримає сансину руку замість надатиної. Він використав звисаючий корінь як опору, хитаючи головою як приголомшений пес, і спробував пригадати, де він знаходиться.

\- Я відчувала, як ваша присутність розчиняється, як ви ставали очевидцями минулих епох, - мовила Надата, в чийому голосі відкрито чувся трепет. - Що ви там побачили? - негайно запитала вона.

Санса болюче стиснула його долоню, промовивши здавленим голосом; - Те місце, котре шукали, - сказала вона.

\- Кришталевий Палац, - повільно промовив Джоффрі.

**4**

На Джалі настала зима. М'який сніг падав над Ебеноголовом, накопичуючись на дахах припіднятого міста. Вулиці стали майже безлюдними; спорадичні фігури просувались провулками до моря, несучи мішки чи ведучи вихудалих буйволів. Середній за розмірами лебединий корабель очікував в гавані, величезні вітрила й досі були зв'язані на щоглах. Змішана команда з літньоострів'ян та різноманітних залишків інших мешканців Літнього моря виходила із портових комор, несучи мішки із збіжжям та фруктами, збираючи залишки останнього врожаю на острові.

\- Ви двоє певні щодо цього? В нас вистачає місця та припасів на вас обох, - сказав Геріон, ще раз пробуючи переконати їх.

Джоффрі лише похитав головою: - Тут наш шлях розділяється, діду. Незважаючи на те, що Титос дуже наполягав, - сказав він із посмішкою.

\- Деякі речі ніколи не міняються. Особливо коли йдеться про хлопців та їхні мечі, - додала Санса.

Геріон пирхнув на те: - Можна й так сказати, - сказав він Сансі, підморгнувши, перш ніж обернутись до Джоффрі: - Він набридав тобі так само, як я набридав серу Артуру Дейну в минулому. Навіть маленька підказка тоді стимулювала мене тренуватись годинами на подвір'ї... - він затнувся, кинувши погляд вниз на пірс. - Слухай, я... Надата не розповіла мені всього, перш ніж... - дід зітхнув, стискаючи пальцями руків'я меча.

Вчора Надата провела свій власний Останній Ритуал, разом із князем Дорролом Ксором та кількома останніми острів'янами, що вирішили дотриматись звичаїв Джали.

\- Вона була хороброю та запеклою жінкою, Геріоне. Люблячою матір'ю та дбайливим лідером, - сказала Санса, торкаючись його плеча, - Ми не забудемо про неї.

Геріон кивнув в подяці за мить; очі дещо почервоніли, коли погляд повернувся від пірса. - Вона не пояснювала всього, але натякнула, що ви двоє спробуєте виправити... це все, - промовив він, махнувши рукою крізь падаючий сніг. - Я можу залишитись, якось допомогти вам...

\- Діду, _ні_, - сказав Джоффрі. Він не міг припинити згадувати про Тиріона в ту мить, як той зійшов на борт в Старомісті, прирікаючи себе на подорож до Валірії. - Пливи на південь, доглянь своїх дітей, - продовжив юнак, простягаючи руку, - Живи довго.

Геріон зітхнув, хапаючи передпліччя юнака. - Безпечної подорожі, онуче, - сказав він, перш ніж вгатити його по плечі, - І подбай про той меч, - додав він майже неуважно.

Він обернувся до Санси, взяв її долоню і поцілував, вклоняючись: - І вам щасливої дороги, моя леді. Безпечної подорожі.

\- Бережіть себе, Геріоне. І подбайте про ваших дітей, про обох чарівних шибеників, - сказала Санса, беручи його долоню своїми.

\- Мої діти... - прошепотів він, так наче йому щось заболіло на мить. Він ще збирався щось сказати, коли хтось покликав ззаду.

\- Лорд-лебідь, ми готові! - долинув крик з корабля.

Він ще раз зітхнув, опановуючи себе: - Вони наполягають й далі так мене кликати, хоча мій князь помер, а його князівство розпалось...

\- Ти й досі їхній лідер, - сказав Джоффрі, пересікаючись поглядом. Геріон кивнув за мить, глибоко вдихнувши.

\- Ним я і є, як би це божевільно не звучало зараз. Прощавай, онуче, і щасти, - сказав він, шанобливо вклонившись, як один лорд до іншого, перш ніж рушити до корабля. Джоффрі та Санса помахали йому у відповідь, коли лебедине судно відпливало в море, на південний схід до Соторіоса й далі на південь, в пошуках миру та тепла. Величезні білі вітрила невдовзі увінчали корабель, надаючи йому й справді пташиного вигляду, коли він відбував з невеликої гавані.

Санса зітхнула, спершись на джоффрине плече; їхні долоні переплелись пальцями, поки вони спостерігали зникнення корабля за горизонтом. Вона сподівалась, що Надата приєднається до команди, але обов'язок жриці не дозволив її чинити по-іншому, аніж продовжувати свої відправи аж до самого кінця, і мабуть навіть ще більш віддано, аніж до того. Вони проводили цілі дні, спілкуючись з чардеревом, дізнаючись про прадавні часи, коли Старки їздили верхи на лютововках, і цілі клани зникали безслідно; вивчали рельєф далекої півночі, далеко за Морозоіклами в глибинах Землі Вічної Зими. Вони обговорювали це все довгими ночами: про приховані, напівзабуті частини літньоострівних пророцтв, що несли в собі проблиск надії у формі Провісників, єдиний проблиск надії у в загальному фаталістичній релігії острів'ян. Можливо... можливо у майбутній війні вона знову зустріне Надату. Але вже не зламану, зневірену жрицю Джали, а того лідера із палаючим бажанням відплати в серці, осяяною надією.

Їхня мандрівна додому була майже врочистою, переважно мовчазною, коли вони проходили поз полишені напризволяще тропічні сади. Погнилі дині, ананаси та манго засмічували все навколо, але Санса несла в руках зовсім інший фрукт; багряний, розміром з грушу, помережаний жовтими жилками, що простягались від верхівки до низу.

Вона задумливо поглянула на плід: - Що буде, якщо ми виграємо? - запитала вона.

Джоффрі щось буркнув, зацікавлено дивлячись в небо, поки вони крокували. хмари наче починали розходитись, а вітер доносив певний натяк на тепло.

\- Що як наш план... що якщо ми виграємо _війну_? Що, як ми якось зможемо пробитись крізь Кришталевий Палац... як гадаєш, що станеться далі?

\- Все закінчиться, - промовив Джоффрі із кам'яним виразом обличчя, - Так чи інакше, - він прошепотів, перш ніж перевести погляд з неба на землю.

Вони мовчки крокували до свого будинку, навіть майже неохоче. Дівчина відчула тривожне відчуття в животі і її грудну клітку скрутив спазм, коли вона смикнула себе за волосся. А що, як вони не зможуть повернутись в минуле далі за час подій біля Окскросу? Навіть, якщо їм вдасться повернутись в той ранок за два дні по смерті Джона Аррина - то завдання й так буде майже нездійсненним. Ретельно вивірене балансування поміж перемогою та ескалацією, загибеллю і тотальною війною, родиною та правдою.

Їм знадобиться весь авторитет та повага, в таких масштабах, котрих не мав жоден інший правитель. Їм доведеться стати живими легендами в очах власних підданих, щоб спричинений ними захват рівнявся по силі жахіттям Довгої Ночі.

Звичайно ж, Джоффрі мав рацію. Вона відчувала це в глибині душі, так як і він. Так чи інакше, та все закінчиться.

Сьогодні їхнїй спільний сон закінчиться, можливо востаннє взагалі. Вона зупинилась перед дверима, незвично коливаючись, перш ніж усвідомила, що Джоффрі зупинився перед нею.

Він застиг на порозі, дивлячись на кришталево-чисте море. Полуденне сонце зазвичай щодня відганяло холод на декілька годин, майже повертаючи острів до попереднього, сповненого барв вигляду. Так сталось і зараз, коли легенький снігопад тимчасово припинився і хмари прорізались спорадичними проблисками сонячних променів, так наче їх прорвали руки якогось неймовірного велетня.

\- Давай попливемо зі мною, - сказав він раптово, і його щоки порожевіли, як юнак обернувся до неї. Санса відчула, як на її губах почала рости посмішка, спостерігаючи нетерплячий вираз її чоловіка; вся бентега та всі тривоги випарувались за секунду, полишаючи її в дивно піднесеному стані. Сталево-зелені очі підморгнули, і юнацьке обличчя наче змогло відігнати тягар з її живота, спричиняючи незвичне запаморочення, так наче вона знову ставала маленькою дівчинкою.

\- Разом, - відповіла вона із непрошеною посмішкою на вустах.

**5**

_Сонцепромінь_ ширяв, пролітаючи над черговою хвилею із вибухом піни. Катамаран видавався схожим на птаху в польоті, біло-ебеновий корпус яскраво відблискував під сонячними променями. Одне-єдине вітрило мало вигляд, наче ось-ось порветься, ледь стримуючи вітер та розганяючи кораблик до неймовірної швидкості; біла латка над водою пересікала море граційно та надзвичайно _швидко_.

\- Чергова хвиля! Тримайся, Сансо! - заволав Джоффрі, навалюючись всією масою тіла на стерно. _Сонцепромінь_ негайно відреагував, розвертаючись набігаючої водної гори, прориваючись по її гребеню. Санса обурено пробурчала, повністю змокнувши від морської води; хвостики-косиці поприлипали до шиї, відчуваючись наче шматки викинутих на берег водоростей.

Джоффрі дико зареготав, тримаючись за пузо однією рукою, а іншою - й далі хапаючись за стерно. Юнак зняв сорочку, знову навалившись на стерно, і м'язи випинались від зусилля, приборкуючи кораблик, котрий петляв наче неслухняне щеня. - Зачекай, поки повернемось до узбережжя, Джоффе! Тоді вже будеш реготати як навіжений! - вигукнула вона, здригаючись в спробі стримати монструозний вибух реготу, що вже зароджувався в її животі, і тримаючись за міцно напнуту мотузку.

Джала й далі розчинялась на віддалі, проте дівчина виявила, що її це не турбує анітрішки.

Джоффрі збудував _Сонцепромінь_ сам-один, від креслень до витесування дерева й до керування. Катамаран слідував традиційним літньоострів'янським будівельним принципам; по суті то був широкий пліт, що спирався на два чималих балансира, із стерном посередині, біля котрого виднілась невеличка лавка. Звичайно ж, юнак додав власні модифікації, виструнчуючи дизайн, майже як браавоський архітектор, котрий наперед планує деталі свого шедевру.

Раптовий порив теплого вітру вдарив по ним з правого боку, і Санса кинулась до того боку корабля, коли підвітряний балансир винирнув з води завдяки силі вітру, піднімаючи її догори. Вона буркнула, відхиляючись за борт; лише ногами перебуваючи на власне борту корабля та тримаючись за мотузку, прив'язану до щогли, намагаючись переважити вплив вітру. Джоффрі зробив те ж саме, і вони посміхнулись як дурники, на всі зуби, коли побачили один одну, височіючи в повітрі, бо балансир й далі піднімався догори, зависнувши майже вертикально до площини моря, на якісь кілька градусів від перекидання судна догори дном. Джоффрі заволав, коли _Сонцепромінь_ гепнувся назад у воду; синьо-зелені води відзеркалювали ретельно полірований корпус, наче мірійське дзеркало.

\- В нас гості! - вигукнула Санса, вказуючи наліво, де щойно зауважила синьо-сірі гребені, котрі періодично вистрибували з води. То була мабуть з дюжина дельфінів, що вистрибували по два чи по три за раз, зберігаючи дистанцію з _Сонцепроменем_; вони пищали та тріскотіли між собою, наче старі жінки на ринку, що штовхаються, свярячись, в натовпі. Санса посміхнулась, повільно моргнувши, і направила одного з дельфінів прямо на Джоффрі. Звір перестрибнув через корабель граційним стрибком, легко стусанувши юнака по голові плавцем.

\- Гей! - заволав Джоффрі, потираючи щоку, і нагородив Сансу осудливим поглядом. Вона натомість подивилась на небо, невинно щось прогудівши, поки роздивлялась білі хмарки.

\- Гаразд! Давай покажемо цим жевжикам, що таке справжня швидкість! - вигукнув Джоффрі, стаючи прямо біля стерна, і потягнув за линву. Головне вітрило відкрилось на повну, і Сансу аж відкинуло назад від раптового прискорення. Дельфіни й досі зберігали дистанцію, наче знущаючись із юнака своїми стрибками та невпинним свистом.

\- Сансо! Ані вивільни той клівер! Ми зараз _полетимо!_ \- проревів він, шкірячись на всі зуби. Санса захихотіла, пригнувшись під бушпритом, і прослизнула під ним, коли Сонцепромінь прорізався крізь чергову хвилю, забризкавши її теплою солоною водою. Проте її плащ із яскравого пір'я не постраждав, жовті та багряні пір'їни розвівались на вітрі, коли вона дотягнулась до носа судна. Дівчина зморгнула сіль з лівого ока, розв'язуючи вузол вмілими рухами.

\- Тримайся, Джоффе! - проревіла вона у відповідь, коли вітер посильнішав, і її волосся вивільнилось із косичок, розвіваючись з боку на бік наче червоне знамено в руках розлюченого лицаря. Вона із силою потягнула за линву та вивільнила клівер у всій його красі; мотузка затріщала від тертя до деревині, заглушуючи решту звуків в вухах. На малому вітрилі було вишито сансину інтерпретацію Зорі: лев ліниво позіхав, дивлячись догори на зоряне поле; його язик звисав з пащі, майже по-собачому, очі були напівзаплющені від зустрічного вітру.

_Нехай він посміється з цього_, подумала вона із широкою посмішкою. Дівчина вже майже забула про це креативне зображення джоффриного улюбленця.

Джоффрі обурено пирхнув від побаченого, проте вираз ображеної гідності швидко мутував в щирий тріумф та щирі крики радості, коли клівер напнувся, підсилюючи швидкість руху; _Сонцепромінь_ ледь не підлітав над лінією води, продовжуючи прискорення. Кожна зустрічна хвилька змушувала його підстрибувати в повітрі, і Санса відчула, як шлунок провалюється вниз, щоразу, як вони врізались в воду із величезними вибухами солоних бризок. Вони досить швидко обігнали буркітливих дельфінів; вітри несли їх на південь, хоч керманич і не мав певного плану щодо курсу.

Катамаран неначе ширяв над водою, а Санса із захопленням дивилась на постійні веселки, що з'являлись між бризками з обох боків від балансирів. Ілюзії одразу поглинались морем і невдовзі остаточно зникнуть, коли кораблик сповільниться... але сьогодні, зараз, вона разом з чоловіком наче летіли на спинах тих веселок. Санса підійшла назад до стерна, міцно обійняла Джоффрі та поцілувала його. Він опирався зі всіх сил, й далі воюючи зі стерном однією рукою, а іншою охопив її голову, поглиблюючи поцілунок так сильно, як лише міг. Юнак насолоджувався смаком, відчуваючи сіль і легенький натяк на солодке манго, до останнього.

Вона загубилась посеред того смаку, охопивши його голову обома руками. Джоффрі належав їй до останнього, і ані людина, ані закон, ані якась космічна сила не зможе забрати його в неї.

Санса перервала цілунок, відчувши присутність багатьох істот високо в небесах. Вона поглянула догори і побачила десятки, сотні птахів над _Сонцепроменем_; циноброві, синє-зелені та жовтогарячі барви приховували сонце, коли чергова велика зграя острівних птахів мігрувала на південь, рятуючись від морозів.

Птахи щебетали та гомоніли, співали та висвистували, окремі майже торкались вітрил, пролітаючи повз корабель в розмаїті кольорів. - Та їх там мабуть тисячі, - промовила Санса у захваті.

\- А найгарніша з них всіх приземлилась прямо сюди. Як мені пощастило, - сказав Джоффрі, проводячи рукою по пір'яному плащу, перш ніж торгнутись шкіри і продовжити рух. Санса глибоко зітхнула, обпершись на нього, коли _Сонцепромінь_ прорізав чергову хвилю. Вона сіла йому на коліно, обвивши руками торс, помацала міцні м'язи і поцілувала знову. В новій позиції це вийшло значно приємніше.

\- Найгарніша та найхоробріша з них всіх, - прошепотів Джоффрі, забираючи губи подалі від її власних, і помандрував вниз шиєю, змушуючи дівчину здригнутись. - Люта, наче осінній шторм. Ніжна, наче літній бриз.

\- А ти покращив вміння в поезії, - пробурмотіла вона, заплющуючи очі, обхопивши його спину долонями. Він відчувався зосередженням тепла, випромінюючи його назовні та відганяючи поступово холодіючий вітерець.

\- Сильна, як зимова заметіль, тендітна, наче новонароджена весна, - сказав він, зігнувши шию і продовживши рух вниз. Санса тихо застогнала, ковзаючи пальцями по джоффриній спині й досягаючи талії. _Сонцепромінь_ злегка хитнувся на бічній хвилі, і дівчина звернулась до Джоффрі, сягаючи руками до його штанів: - Тримай руки на стерні, а я далі справлюсь сама, - прошепотіла вона йому на вухо, перш ніж легенько вкусити.

Після цього поет наче онімів.

**6**

Потужні вітри, що мчали їхнє судно вперед, до ночі притихли, і Літнє море здавалось спокійним, наче чаша з молоком. Сонцепромінь тихо дрейфував по течії, вітрила обм'якли та обвисли. Джоффрі та Санса лежали на середині плоту, зорі слугували їм стелею.

Вони лежали пліч-о-пліч, один біля одної, майже торкаючись лобами. Обоє тримали по половині фрукта, помережаного жовто-багряними прожилками. Шкіра плоду відчувалась рапатою, так наче вона ледь могла стримати те, що лежало під нею.

Він вдихнув прохолодне повітря, відводячи погляд від яскравих зірок в зеніті, зосередившись на двох яскраво-блакитних зорях біля себе. Він торкнувся сансиної щоки, відчуваючи виступи вилиць великим пальцем. Це відчувалось діаметрально протилежним до того фрукта: блідим та гладеньким.

Вона завжди була красунею. Традиційною квіткою Таллі, високою та граціозною, а старківська кров лише додавала їй певної екзотики. Зараз, під зорями, вбрана в пір'яну райдугу, де домінувало червоне, в тон до її рудого волосся, її краса видавалась неземною. Так наче це якась міфічна сутність лягла біля нього, приносячи спокій його стривоженій душі.

\- Сансо... якщо ми вже ніколи не прокинемось...

\- Просто помовч, - сказала вона, ніжно цілуючи його в губи.

Стільки всього варто сказати. Про розкаяння та задоволення. Про почуття та спогади. Як хтось взагалі може сказати останнє "прощавай" другій половині власної душі?

\- Я кохаю тебе, - прошепотів він.

\- Я знаю, - сказала вона. Стільки всього варто сказати, але яка проста відповідь.

Вона разом з'їли по власній половинці. Плід Смерті мав гіркий смак, проте не огидний. Він полишав пряний післясмак, нагадуючи солодкий імбир.

Джоффрі взяв обидві сансині долоні своїми, підсуваючись ще ближче, схрестив її руки між їхніми грудями і торгнувся її лоба своїм. - Разом, - сказав він.

\- Разом, прошепотіла вона у відповідь.

Вони просто лежали, вдивляючись в очі, поки їхнє дихання поступово стишувалось. Вони ще ближче притиснулись, помираючи; серце юнака голосно тупотіло, поки поле зору затьмарювалось. Санса спробувала притиснутись ще ближче, хоча вони й вже були так близько, як це взагалі можливо для двох людей. Вони обійнялись з останніх сил, здригаючись від холоду, а Пісня все гучнішала, і джоффрині повіки заплющились.

_Ще один раз. Будь ласка, ще один раз. Це все, про що я благаю._

Він заплющив очі на хвильку, і врешті відкрив їх, усвідомивши, що величний зоряний купол над ними змінився Пурпуром. Замість зірок - сузір'я фракталів перетинали його по всій довжині, а віддалена фігура світилась червоним. Він вхопився за Сансу, коли задув вітер і _Сонцепромінь_ нахилився; потріскані Стовпи піднімались із глибин океану, наче пробуджені морські монстри, виліплені із нематеріальної не-речовини та Пурпуру. Вони потягнули їх догори із зростаючою швидкістю, незважаючи на те, що під час цього тріскались і ламались від напору. Джоффрі міг чути, як Пісня вібрує; велична ріка звуків, від котрої душа трепетала, поки його свідомість зосереджувалась на віддаленому в часі літньому ранку, де перебував юний хлопець, невіглас, котрий нічого не знає про зовнішній світ та про наслідки своїх дій. Пурпур здригався під тиском, Пісня затиналась, поки Джоффрі пригадував той лінивий ранок: пси гавкали на віддалі, а інший Пес охороняв його покої. Король Роберт із порожнім поглядом готувався до полювання. Мірцела крокувала коридором, загублена в роздумах. Бейліш крутив свої махінації в кабінеті, оперуючи золотом та спричиняючи руїну. Джеймі, вбраний в срібло та золотом, стовбичив перед дверима і дивився крізь них, поки материні покоївки мовчки розчісували її волосся.

Він був Стовпами, і Стовпи були ним. Тут вже не існувало фізичних бар'єрів, їхні душі переплелись, як і було задумано при творінні. Санса та Джофф, Джофф та Санса. Плин Пісні знову перервався, Стовпи почали кришитись, поки вони розчинялись в Пурпурі, і ранок їхнього переродження вже очікував на віддалі.

* * *

_* (від перекл.) Зеленовидці - люди-ясновидці з числа Перших людей, що мали дар Старих богів і могли бачити обриси майбутнього чи минулого, також могли отримувати інформацію від чардерев та душ своїх попередників, котрі поселялись в деревах після смерті. Читачеві знайомі мінімум три таких персонажа в книжках/серіалі - це Бран Старк, Трьохокий Крук (Кровокрук, він же Брінден Ріверс) та Жойєн Рід, брат Міри._

_** (від перекл.) Очевидно це було видіння битви андалів-загарбників та Перших людей. Андали минулого були релігійними фанатиками, що прийшли в Вестерос із західного Ессоса (їхня батьківщина знаходилась між майбутніми Браавосом, Лоратом та Пентосом), вогнем та мечем насаджуючи віру в Седмицю; в ті часи вони швидше нагадували гібрид хрестоносців із варварами-германцями античності, аніж сучасних більш-менш цивілізованих вестеросців; за декілька тисяч років вони завоювали чи асимілювали через шлюби всі землі, окрім Півночі та Залізних островів._

_*** (від перекл.) Ланн, також відомий як Ланн Кмітливий - першопредок роду Ланністерів, легендарний персонаж часів Доби Героїв, жив мінімум за сім тисяч років до народження Джоффрі._


	77. Розділ 64: Холодний вітер

**Розділ 64: **

**Холодний вітер.****  
**

**1**

\- Ти певен, що з нею все добре?! - напружено запитав Робб. Він біг догори, перестрибуючи через дві сходинки за раз, брат слідував за ним позаду.

\- Гадаю, що так, виглядало не так вже й страшно! - відповів Джон, коли вони досягли четвертого поверху, пробігши сірими коридорами Головної твердині. - Мейстер Лювін був поблизу, зараз він її оглядає.

\- Що ж трапилось? - запитав Робб. Він намагався стишити серцебиття після раптової паніки та навіженої біготні сходами. Джон не виглядав би таким спокійним, якби й _насправді_ сталось щось жахливе.

\- Я не певен, та здається, що вона спіткнулась. Вона чубилась з Ар'єю біля кімнати септи, і вони разом покотились сходами вниз, - сказав його напівкровний брат.

_Боги, вони ж могли звернути собі шиї. Чому вони не можуть прожити хоча б один день без спроб повбивати одна одну?!_

Вони підійшли до юрби покоївок та збентеженого вартового, що переминався біля кінця сходів, що вели до септиної навчальної кімнати. - Ану дайте їм пройти, повертайтесь до своїх справ, - Робб почув голос мейстера Лювіна. Голос наполегливий, та не дуже стривожений.

Робб зітхнув, протискуючись поміж слуг, перш ніж вони встигли розступитись. Челядь швиденько пішла геть, схиливши голови, щойно зауваживши його присутність. - Все гаразд, Томарде? - запитав він пузатого вартового, обережно відштовхнувши слуг зі свого шляху.

\- То звичне падіння, мілорде, більше крику, аніж шкоди. Краще самі погляньте, - сказав той, відступаючи вбік та відштовхнувши останню покоївку геть. Робб побачив на підлозі заразом Ар'ю та Сансу; перша набурмосено сиділа із розбитою губою, а іншу сестру оглядав мейстер Лювін. Сансина рана виглядала більш серйозною; чолом дзюбоніла цівочка крові.

\- Як ви себе почуваєте, все добре? Що сталось? - запитав в них Робб.

\- Дурна Санса заточилась на сходах і покотилась вниз разом зі мною! - вигукнула Ар'я, ледь не просвердлюючи в ньому діри своїми сірими очима. Санса промовчала, Лювін й досі оглядав її рану.

\- Мати наказала вам обидвом припинити бійки, тепер вона...

\- Тут не було моєї вини! - заголосила Ар'я, схрестивши руки на грудях та здригнувшись; нижня губа дівчинки затремтіла. Вона взяла один з рушників, принесених мейстером Лювіном, і витерла дещицю крові з губи: - Вона чіплялась до мене весь час після виходу з септиного класу, а потім знавісніла і спробувала погнатись за мною...

\- Спокійно, Ар'є, ти повинна розповісти все від самого початку. Томард казав, що ти смикнула її за косу, - втрутився Джон. Ще два роки тому він би став навколішки біля Ар'ї чи Санси. Зараз же хлопець стояв на "поважній" дистанції...

Роббу це не подобалось.

Вона мугикнула, відвівши погляд набік.

\- Ар'є, Роббе, стиште тон на хвильку, - сказав мейстер Лювін, котрий досі промивав сансину рану. Юнак відчув укол вини і кивнув, відступивши на крок назад і дозволивши мейстеру закінчувати свою працю посеред тиші.

\- Зі мною все добре, мейстере Лювін, насправді, - мовила Санса, обережно відсовуючи його руки від себе.

\- Це мені вирішувати, юна пані, - сказав мейстер. - Можете пригадати, котра сьогодні дата?

Блакитні очі напружено поглянули на Лювіна, - Двадцять сьомий день другого місяця.

Лювін злегка похитав головою, - Сьогодні двадцять восьме.

\- Що? - її це наче шокувало.

\- Не переймайся, Сансо, таке трапляється після сильного падіння. Невдовзі пам'ять проясниться, обіцяю, - відповів мейстер.

\- Це ж лише день... один день... нам це _вдалося_, - повільно промовила дівчина; її обличчя розслабилось, так наче перед тим їй сильно боліло.

\- Не пригадуєш, що ти робила перед падінням? - запитав мейстер. Санса знову поглянула на нього із сумнівом в очах, перш ніж весь її вигляд враз _змінився_. Вона наче опанувала міміку, перш ніж посміхнутись до мейстера, та плавно підвелась, поки він не встиг додати жодного іншого слова.

\- Наче все в порядку. Дякую вам за турботу, мейстере Лювін, - сказала вона, киваючи до старого.

Це вона щойно _відіслала_ мейстера Лювіна геть? Робб міг би заприсягтись, що сестра на мить промовляла як мати, і Лювін вочевидь відчув те саме; мейстер чисто інстинктивно відступив назад.

\- Я... леді Сансо...

Лювін не встиг продовжити речення, перш ніж вона обернулась із зітханням: - Якщо вас так _цікавить_, то я сварилась із своєю сестрою, а потім ми покотились вниз сходами наче два мішка з капустою. Мейстере Лювін, мені вже _краще_. Якщо будуть якісь зміни на гірше, то я навідаю вас у вашій башті. На цьому все, - сказала вона, блакитні очі зосереджено вдивлялись в мейстрові.

\- Дуже добре, моя пані, - пробурмотів Лювін, приховуючи похмуру гримасу, поки піднімав своє приладдя. - Обов'язково зайдіть до мене ввечері, ви обидві. Маю повторно промити ваші рани.

\- Звичайно, - погодилась Санса. Ар'я просто кивнула, дивлячись на сестру і стиснувши губи.

Роббовий погляд слідкував за мейстером, котрий рушив собі.

\- Вам обом не варто було битись на сходах. Це ж небезпечно, - неуважно мовив він. Після відбуття мейстера Джон рушив до Ар'ї, мабуть бажаючи допомогти їй стати на ноги. Проте Санса випередила його.

\- Ар'є, - сказала вона із дивною посмішкою на вустах, - Пробач мене, чи ти в порядку? - запитала дівчина, простягнувши руку вперед. Ар'я ляснула її по долоні, скривившись, і самотужки стала на ноги.

\- Прибережи виставу для матері, - буркнула дівчинка і чкурнула геть. Санса зітхнула, масажуючи потилицю, коли Робб схопив її за руку.

\- Ти певна, що все гаразд? - запитав він, перш ніж подумки матюкнутись. Санса намагалась імітувати поведінку матері протягом останніх двох років, і її бісило, коли до неї ставились як до дитини.

Вона похитала головою, наче на мить злякавшись. - Робб, - сказала вона, простягнувши долоню до його обличчя; дівочий голос нагадував переплетений клубок емоцій. - Рада бачити тебе таким... - прошепотіла сестра, притиснувши долоню до обличчя брата. Робб посміхнувся, кладучи долоню поверх сансиної і стягуючи її донизу.

\- Яким таким? - запитав він.

\- Цілим, щасливим, - сказала вона майже автоматично, її погляд в той час ширяв на віддалі мільйона миль, - Маєш гарну посмішку, брате. Ніколи не приховуй її.

\- Гаразд, спробую, - мовив він, звівши брову до Джона, до котрого обернулась Санса.

\- Джоне, - почала вона розгублено, наче не маючи змоги підібрати слова. Це відрізнялось від її звичного відношення. Вона не затиналась, не червоніла і, на диво, не скривилась... останнє зазвичай траплялось, коли матінка була поблизу. Щиро видавалось, що Сансі бракувало слів для продовження, та за мить вона ніжно торкнулась джонової руки.

\- Брате, - сказала вона за секунду; її очі повнились невимовленими словами. - Дякую за допомогу, - ледь вимовила дівчина, із вдячністю стиснувши його долоню, перш ніж піти собі.

Було помилкою відсилати мейстера Лювіна. Вочевидь вона таки занадто сильно вдарилась головою.

**2**

Спочатку здавалось, що після падіння події в загальному текли своїм руслом. Його сестра занурилась в рутинні справи, як завше; вишивання родових гербів з септою, навчання на уроках співу разом з рештою дів Вінтерфеллу, пліткування та перешіптування... Проте з часом звична рутина почала змінюватись. Робб почав зауважувати, як сестра видивляється щось на віддалі крізь вікно, заплющивши очі, поки вітер грався з її волоссям; тогоденні уроки одразу відходили на задній план. Вона почала віддалятись від попередньо міцно збитої групки дівчат; Джейні та інші відчували зачудування, коли Санса майже перестала на них зважати. Тоді як раніше улюбленим заняттям Санси було вислуховування септиних розповідей - зараз вона злегка хмурилась і виконувала кожне завдання, наче то було дурною втратою часу. Видавалось, наче вона врешті втомилась підтримувати награну маску, концентруючи всю силу волі для імітації та врешті провалюючи цю затію.

Ну принаймні вона _намагалась_.

\- Ті сутички з Ар'єю стали поворотною точкою, - промовив він вголос.тДжон буркнув. Вони стояли на верхівці Головної твердині, споглядаючи обрій на півночі. Хлопці піднялись сюди, щоб зійтись в двобої без нагляду сера Родріка, як вони іноді це робили раніше, коли були молодшими. Проте, якщо по правді, жоден так і не торкнувся свого меча.

\- Ага... - пробурмотів Джон. Напівкровний брат стояв біля Робба, спершись на парапет. - То було так _дивно_... навіть без врахування такої різкої зміни поведінки.

Робб погодився.

Першою ластівкою була подія в їдальні. Ар'я тишком поклала лимонний пиріг на сансине крісло, котрий голосно чвиркнув, коли сестра сіла, навіть не підозрюючи про такий підступ. Ар'я вибухнула реготом, не зважаючи на материне повчання, але Санса... Санса просто _посміхнулась_. Сумною, ностальгічною посмішкою, котрою вона нагородила розчавлений пиріг, коли піднялась на ноги з крісла. Наче мати, що знайшла своє дитя, котре заховалось під ковдрою і планувало налякати її. Вона подивилась на Ар'ю, а згодом на решту присутніх Старків - включно з Теоном, котрий того дня вчасно прибув за стіл - із виразом коливання на обличчі. В цю мить колишня Санса вже б _вимагала_ голову Ар'ї на таці, і мабуть би спробувала по-дурному видерти сестрі все волосся з голови, а потім розридалась би.

Раптова відсутність реакції чомусь призвела до напруження всіх присутніх за столом. Або на них очікує небачений вибух істерики - а чи їхня сестра й справді серйозно хвора. Вона зауважила ті непевні погляди, і врешті неначе вимушено насварила Ар'ю, звертаючись до неї так, як Рікон міг би повчати своє цуценя... якщо по правді, це й сваркою чи повчанням важко було назвати.

Це викликало моторошне відчуття. Невдовзі по тому вона вибачилась за те.

Друга подія видалась значно дивнішою. Перший випадок справив враження на всіх; мати спробувала суворо розпитати, що саме хтось із старківських дітей зробив, щоб ввести Сансу в такий... нехарактерний стан. Теон жартував з того удару в голову при падінні, котрий мабуть залишив по собі не лише синець, проте швидко стулив пельку після швидкого тет-а-тет із роббовим кулаком. Хай там як - в той момент Санса перебувала неподалік від кухні і таки почула ті слова... це лише змусило її почуватись більш незручно, і вона пішла далі із вимушеною посмішкою.

...Наступного дня _вона_ зчепилась з Ар'єю через дрібні чорнильні ляпки, і це було... надзвичайно моторошно. Робб чув все від початку, адже також перебував в бібліотеці, записуючи короткий нарис про стару Валірію для мейстера Лювіна.

Це виглядало наче анатомічний розтин однієї із попередніх сварок. Не було нічого нового в плані образ та слів, все ті ж звичні фрази про коняче обличчя та підлі розіграші... але те, як це було сказано... Санса говорила чітко та методично, словесно прибиваючи Ар'ю до землі, аж поки сестра не зламалась остаточно, навіть не намагаючись відбивати напад, і розридалась. Тоді втрутився він, почуваючи себе дурнем через запізнілу реакцію, і рушив до малої, щоб обійняти Ар'ю та припинити те знущання. Він вже збирався відкрито висловити Сансі окремі свої думки про це все, але... але саме тоді перетнувся з нею поглядом та побачив її _очі_.

В них застиг щирий жах; дівчина затулила рот обома долонями, поки очі зволожувались, так наче вона й сама не могла повірити, до чого все дійшло. Вона вибігла геть... і після того...

\- Он де вона, - пробурмотів Джон, непомітно вказуючи пальцем на північну стіну. Робб посовався під хутряною накидкою, набурмосившись від незвично холодного вітру, що домінував останнім часом, перш ніж поглянути на сестру.

\- Гм... Вона не витріщається на південь, - сказав Робб.

\- Це очевидно. Вона витріщається на північ, - зауважив Джон.

\- Не будь занудою, брате. Те, що вона _дивиться_ в бік півночі, ще не означає, що вона _витріщається_ на північ, - пояснив він. - От прямо зараз вона дивиться на захід, як мені здається.

Сестра повільно рушила, із заплющеними очима та сумною посмішкою на вустах.

Джон буркнув: - Ага. Але зазвичай таки на північ.

\- Вчора вона спиралась на західну стіну і все одно витріщалась на південь, я в тому певен, - сказав Робб, - Виглядала такою щасливою, що ледь не зісковзнула з каменів вниз.

Джонове мовчання видавалось неохочим. Він погодився.

Між собою вони називали це "витріщанням": коли їхня сестра прогулювалась по стінам між бійницями, в пошуках "свіжого повітря". Вона незвично застигала на місці, фокусуючи погляд в конкретному напрямі, і хоча звичні емоції, пов'язані з конкретними напрямами, були _дещо_ мінливими, та зазвичай все ж в загальному корелювали зі сторонами світу. При погляді на південь вона неначе скидала якийсь тягар з пліч, пальці пурхали над виступами стіни, поки вона крокувала; посмішка сяяла наче сонце, й видавалась щирішою за попередні, що сестра демонструвала після похвали від септи - в ті далекі часи, що зараз видавались місяцями, хоча насправді промайнуло лише декілька днів. Захід викликав більш стримані емоції; вона хмурилась та іноді криво посміхалась, крокуючи впевненим та вивіреним кроком. Іноді вона навіть ворушила губами, наче спілкувалась з кимось.

Найгіршим вибором був північ, це зазвичай змушувало Робба покриватись гусячою шкірою. Вона просто _застигала_ між бійницями, так наче була готова, щоб буря змела її донизу. Без руху, застигнувши наче статуя, подібна до тих бовванів в Крипті Вінтерфелла, та наче _пробиваючись_ поглядом крізь сірі хмари за північному обрії. Вона лиш спорадично витріщалась в тому напрямі, і щоразу по тому завжди вибачалась, що покине всіх і усамітниться в своїх покоях до кінця дня; зіщулені плечі та перелякані очі вказували на _шок_ від чогось баченого.

Він не знав, _кого_ Санса збиралась надурити, коли її запитували, що ж трапилось. Трясця, вони ж всі є _родиною_, _звичайно_ ж вони зауважили, що щось _не так_.

Після покарання за другу бійку з Ар'єю вона, як видавалось... ну, видавалось, наче вона вирішила вже не ховатись за маскою... самої себе. Сестра спокійно відмовилась продовжувати хоч якесь навчання із септою чи мейстером Лювіном, наполягаючи, що вже знає достатньо. Вона відповідала на задані ними питання майже як тренований мейстер Цитаделі, принаймні судячи зі слів, підслуханих Роббом, котрі Лювін переповідав батькові. Вона також пройшла септин іспит, не залишаючи матері жодного аргументу, щоб та не обмежила використання вільного часу дочки. І з того часу вона жодного разу не зачіпала Ар'ю і перестала виказувати хоч якийсь інтерес до пліткування в замку.

З кожним новим днем вона все більше зривала покривало умовностей, проводила все більше й більше часу в бібліотеці, верхи їздила до Вінтертауну чи писала листи, один за одним, до таємничих адресатів, про котрих напевне знав лише мейстер Лювін. Ну, він і батько, звичайно ж.

\- Гм, вона вже йде собі, не виглядає занадто збентеженою... радше замисленою, - сказав Джон.

\- Мабуть таки то був захід, - мовив Робб. Він замислився над тим, що ж сестра насправді _робила_, коли перебувала в такому стані. Теонові гіпотези звучали аж занадто примітивними і... _переконливими_ щодо чогось такого зловісного. Було щось у Вінтерфеллі, що змінилось після того падіння. Щось напружене. Так ніби Робб виявив мотузку, прив'язану до свого торсу, натягнуту, але злегка потерту, що прив'язувала його до _чогось_...

Він спостерігав за її відходом за північну стіну; навіть хода сестри змінилась. Хоча раніше вона пересувалась незграбним покручем крокування та бігу, та зараз Санса наче перестала прикидатись та зберігати видимість нормальності; тепер дівчина ковзала коридорами ходою, що була одночасно швидкою та сповненою гідності; пряма спина та зчеплена попереду руки, ритмічно вивірені кроки, котрим не заважала прямовисна сукня, зшита нею власноруч, своєрідна комбінація північного хутра та зеленої тканини з півдня... і видавалось, наче вона не приділяє жодних свідомих зусиль для руху таким способом.

Пізніше Робб усвідомить, що вона раніше приділяла зусилля, щоб _не_ рухатись таким чином.

Сестра різко зупинилась, перевівши погляд прямо на них.

Робб та Джон миттєво пригнулись під стіну, застигнувши на місці. Вони визирнула через декілька хвилин, виявивши Сансу в тому ж місці, з перехрещеними на грудях руками та дещо роздратованою посмішкою. Роб й сам зухвало посміхнувся, і вона добродушно похитала головою, перш ніж рушити до північно-західної башти.

_Ага, досі Санса. Хоча й інакша версія Санси..._

Боги, зараз не завадить напитись. Може Теон має щось алкогольне... - Не бажаєш надудлитись? Ця загадка гірша за ту, з лювинової валірійської поеми, - сказав він вголос.

Джон похитав головою: - Завтра від'їжджаємо, маємо побачити того дезертира, чи ти забув? Батьку не сподобається, коли від нас смердітиме теоновим дешевим самогоном, - почулось у відповідь.

\- От лайно, маєш рацію, - сказав Робб, хоча десь в глибині душі відчув вдоволення, бо брат перестав називати батька "лордом Старком", принаймні коли вони двоє були без свідків. Джонові судилось стати правою рукою брата, а не одним із звичних слуг. Чому ніхто з оточуючих так не вважає?

Він похитав головою: - Тоді нам краще спуститись. Не забудь наглядати за Браном, це він вперше таке побачить, - додав він.

Джон кивнув, так наче це було очевидним. _Звичайно_ ж він так і вчинить навіть без нагадування: впертий напів-брат _завжди_ був уважним, принаймні коли це стосувалось Брана та Ар'ї.

Вони спустились донизу якраз до вечері, і він адресував Сансі чергову нахабну посмішку через весь стіл. Вона прийняла те вибачення, закотивши очі, і продовжила дослухатись до розмови батьків, та навіть розсміялась, коли Рікон атакував її з ложкою, повною липкого пудингу... проте скривилась, коли Ар'я сіла за протилежний бік столу від неї.

Робб зітхнув, перемкнувши увагу до Брана. _Маю надію, що малий завтра не нервуватиме..._ подумав він, заскочений раптовим карканням на віддалі.

_Кляте вороння..._

**3**

Вранці було хмарно, весь обрій зятягло сірою пеленою. Робб зауважив, що рука наче по власному бажанню ритмічно сіпається, в ритмі з різкими поривами вітру, що пролітав над мозаїчною місциною із зелених пагорбів на північ від Вінтерфеллу. Він опанував свої рухи, знову подивившись на Сансу, коли двійко старківських вартових повели дезертира догори схилом.

Вона стала несподіваним додатком до товариства, хоча цього не можна було сказати, дивлячись на її одяг. Сестра промчала крізь браму Вінтерфелла майже на двадцять хвилин пізніше після відбуття основної групи, вбрана в облягаючий шкіряний костюм для їзди верхи, обрамлений хутром, таким самим, як в Джона чи Робба; єдиною відмінністю була білизна біля шиї. Хутро білого вовка.

Пагорб оточили приблизно з дюжину похмурих старківських вояків, котрі знали, що буде далі. Батько різонув Робба косим поглядом, коли два вартових пройшли половину шляху, ведучи попід руки дезертира, і Робб кивнув. Він рушив до Санси, крокуючи повз Брана та Джона. Напівкровний брат щось повільно говорив, заспокійливо тримаючи руку на плечі Брана.

На відміну від Брана - Санса не переминалась на місці, коли настав час страти. Вона переважно дивилась на північ; на сірий обрій, котрий мав вигляд однієї сірої безформної хмари. Робб пригасив неспокійний дрижак, нахилившись до неї та ніжно торкнувшись її ліктя.

\- Тобі не треба щось доводити, Сансо. Що б там не трапилось між тобою та Ар'єю чи матір'ю... - він незграбно замовк, наче сліпець, що сліпо хапається, шукаючи точку опори. _Що ж в біса коїться з нею?_

\- Запевняю тебе, що вони тут ні до чого, брате, - відповіла вона, й досі дивлячись у далину. Боги, коли це вона встигла так подорослішати? Санса мала б зараз пліткувати з Джейні та рештою дівчат Вінтерфелла, а не стовбичити тут на страті.

\- Тоді справа в батьку? ...Мені? - додав він нерішуче.

\- Зовсім ні.

\- Тоді чому? Сансо, ти ж ледь не _зомліла_ минулого року, коли старий Ніб заколов ту свиню... і цього разу все буде _значно_ гірше.

\- Я знаю.

\- Якщо вчиниш істерику, то це погано вплине на репутацію батька, - сказав він, роблячи спробу зайти з іншого боку.

\- Істерики не буде.

\- Мати буде лютувати, - додав він.

\- І нехай.

\- _Сансо, що на тебе найшло?_ \- запитав він, сильніше стиснувши лікоть. Сестра врешті перевела погляд на нього. Раніше - декілька днів тому, що зараз відчувались місяцями - вона б знітилась від роббової вимоги, під поглядом старшого брата. Та цього разу саме він був тим, хто сахнувся назад, відпускаючи її руку. Він відчув, як ті блакитні очі наче прорізались крізь нього наскрізь, перш ніж миттєве відчуття зникло, і вона насправді подивилась на нього.

\- Бран молодший за мене, і все ж батько взяв його, не зваживши на материну незгоду. Чому? - запитала вона.

\- ...Бран колись стане володарем власного маєтку. Він має вчитись, - сказав юнак, намагаючись повторити батькові слова, але перекрутив все по-своєму.

\- А я? Хіба _я_ не маю вивчати наші звичаї та закони?

\- То обов'язок твого майбутнього чоловіка, - неоковирно промовив він. Робб ніколи особливо не замислювався про таке віддалене майбутнє, але йому здалось, що це вірні слова в цій ситуації.

Санса спохмурніла, нахиливши голову набік: - А коли мій чоловік вирушить на війну? Що тоді, Роббе? Що тоді, коли зима принесе голод та безвладдя? Що тоді, коли ворог стоятиме перед стінами і нас візьмуть в облогу? Мені й тоді личитиме ховатись в покоях із вишиванням, сподіваючись, що хтось інший виконуватиме обов'язки перед моїм домом?

Робб відкрив рота, але звідти не вилетіло жодного звуку. Він облизав губи: - Я...

\- Ні, - перебила сестра, повернувши погляд до північного обрію, схрестивши руки на грудях, - В моїх жилах також тече старківська кров. Настав час поводити себе так, як належить.

\- ...Чому? - запитав він після хвильки тиші.

\- Бо ми не залишимось дітьми назавжди, Роббе. Холодний вітер здіймається, і Південь їде на Північ. Ми мусимо бути сильними, щоб наш рід пережив бурхливе майбутнє, - ледь чутно прошепотіла дівчина, в її словах чулось відлуння пророцтва, - Самотній вовк помирає, але зграя виживає, - сказала вона, і Робб напружив слух, щоб почути.

Він нахмурився, знову неспокійно переминаючись на місці, коли вартові підійшли до батька та сера Родріка. Пориви вітру відчувались незвично холодними, навіть під хутром, прослизаючи під шкіри і проморожуючи до самих кісток, поки дезертир з Нічної Варти дивився на нього широко розплющеними переляканими очима. Батько також подивився на нього, і Робб хитнув головою. Санса якось змогла вистояти перед крижаним поглядом батька, обґрунтовуючи свою точку зору без жодних вагань, коли пояснювала своє рішення так, як би це міг робити мейстер Лювін, аргумент за аргументом, роблячи свою позицію такою незаперечною, що батько почувався б лицеміром, якби заборонив їй перебувати тут і зараз. Роббове власне втручання було останньою спробою батька змінити ситуацію.

Еддард зітхнув і обернувся до дезертира, котрий щось бурмотів. Чорний кобеняк підсудного був брудний та подертий, змучене обличчя зблідло та перекосилось від переляку. - Я бачив те, що бачив. Я бачив білих блукачів.

Слова відлітали разом із вітром, і Санса напружилась.

\- Люди мають знати... передайте моїй родині... скажіть, що я не був боягузом... передайте їм, що мені шкода... - шепотів він.

Батько довгенько роздивлявся дезертира, перш ніж кивнути двом вартовим. Вони змусили бранця стати навколішки, схилившись грудьми на кам'яну брилу перед собою. Батько витягнув _Лід_ з піхов, Теон шанобливо схилив голову, відступивши на крок із піхвами в руках. Батько почав промовляти вирок, а Джон щось швидко шепотів Брану на вухо.

\- ...Я, Еддард з дому Старків, лорд Вінтерфеллу та...

\- Батьку, спинись на хвильку! - сказала Санса, рушивши вперед.

Батько рвучко повернув до неї голову, в очах вирував гнів, прихований маскою шляхетності. Він похитав головою, так наче _знав_, що так і станеться, та обернувся до Джорі Касселя: - Джорі, відведи леді Сансу до коней і чекай там на наше повернення, - різко наказав він.

\- Слухаюсь, лорде Старк, - мовив Джорі і пішов до Санси, котра щойно дійшла до каменя та дезертира, що бурмотів, стоячи навколішки. Сьогодні вона не заплітала косу, дозволивши пасмам звисати зі спини й куйовдитись, як того вітер забажає.

_Трясця_, подумав Робб, лиш на крок відставши від Джорі. Батько раніше тихцем перемовився з Роббом і довірив сину наглядати за Сансою під час цієї подорожі... а тепер він провалив завдання, не зміг зберегти врочистість присуду.

Проте Джорі першим дістався до неї: - Вставайте, юна пані, вам не завадить вдихнути свіжого повітря...

\- В тому немає потреби, - перебила вона, стаючи з колін біля дезертира. Наказ прозвучав настільки владно, що Джорі коливався протягом секунди; секунди, котру Санса використала, щоб поглянути на батька: - Його слова... Він вірить в те, що каже.

Джорі із запитанням подивився на батька, і Робб здивувався, зауваживши, як крижаний вираз в очах лорда наче трішки розтанув.

\- Я певен, що він в це вірить, Сансо. Але це не відміняє того, що він вчинив, - мовив він, наче пояснюючи очевидне дитині. Двійко вояків позаду дезертира перезирнулись.

Робб спробував потягнути Сансу ззаду. - Я знаю, що він має померти, - сказала вона, змусивши Робба здригнутись. - Він є втікачем із Нічної Варти, і ми не можемо зробити жодного винятку з правила, інакше вся інституція розвалиться, - продовжила дівчина, й досі дивлячись на батька вовчим поглядом, - Цього _не можна_ допускати... Але кожна людина має право на останнє слово. Хіба ти з цим не погоджуєшся?

_Ті_ слова не залишили батьку жодного іншого вибору, окрім як кивнути на згоду. Проте вираз обличчя лорда обіцяв відплату по поверненню до Вінтерфелла, і збентеження не могло приховати цю обіцянку. Робб зітхнув, здригнувшись, коли Теон кинув на нього зачудований погляд.

\- Скажи, що саме ти бачив? - тихо прошепотіла Санса; двійко вартових нервово смикнулись, коли її обличчя наблизилось до дезертирового на віддаль довжини долоні.

\- Я бачив... Я бачив білих блукачів... - відповів засуджений.

\- Ти пригадуєш, де саме це трапилось?

Він коливався, незручно ховаючи очі та скривившись в гримасі.

\- Я... Я бачив те, що бачив. Вони були _там_. Із синіми очима. Під місячним світлом... я бачив білих блукачів... - бурмотів він.

Санса стала навколішки, розмістивши обличчя на рівні обличчя дезертира, і поклала долоню йому на щоку. Робб рушив вперед, щоб втрутитись, але косий погляд батька зупинив його на місці.

\- Як тебе звати, вартовий на Стіні? - прошепотіла вона. Робб ледь-ледь міг чути її слова.

Його очі наче вперше сфокусувались на Сансі, і він повільно моргнув, відкривши рот: - Вілл, - сказав він, ледь не писнувши.

\- Я вірю тобі, братчику Вілле. Де ти їх побачив? Де ти побачив нашого одвічного ворога? - запитала вона, глибоко вдихаючи, поки Вілла заціпило. Вітер почав затихати, втрачаючи силу, а її блакитні очі вдивлялись в дезертирові.

\- Що ти можеш доповісте, братчику Вілле? Де саме повернувся наш ворог? - прошепотіла дівчина; старківський прапор на алиновому списі опав, коли вітер повністю припинився. Вілл витріщався в очі сестри, наче навіжений дивиться на сонце, повільно моргаючи, а його обличчя обм'якло.

\- Зачарований Ліс, - прошепотіла Санса.

\- Так, - погодився Вілл.

\- Скількох потвор ти там бачив?

Вілл повільно відкрив рота, неначе пережовуючи повітря.

\- Двох? - прошепотіла Санса.

Тиша у відповідь.

\- П'ятьох, - повільно мовила дівчина.

\- Так, - приглушено прохрипів дезертир.

Санса поклала другу долоню на іншу віллову щоку, взявши його наче мати, що вкладає немовля до сну. В цю мить пориви вітру остаточно затихли, тож Робб міг добре чути її шепіт. - Вони не переможуть нас, - пообіцяла вона, - Вся міць Півночі не зможе відмовити поклику Старків. Ми виступимо на них із вогнем та мечем по праву прадавніх обітниць. Всі знамена Півдня піднімуться на заклик, і Зима відчує на собі гнів людства. Я, Санса з дому Старків, присягаюсь тобі в цьому Богами Каменю та Дерева, - сказала вона; вартові затамували подих, тож також почули її слова.

Вілл знову моргнув, і Робб побачив сльози, що котились щоками приреченого, протікаючи крізь сансині пальці далі їй по зап'ястках.

\- Дякую, - прошепотів Вілл, заплющивши очі. - Дякую.

Вона підвелась і зайняла місце біля Робба; тиша відчувалась майже задушливою, коли вітер знову здійнявся.

\- Я готовий, лорде Старк, - мовив Вілл за мить, схиливши голову і виставивши на показ смужку шкіри на шиї.

Батько коливався ще з півсекунди, перш ніж глибоко вдихнути: - В ім'я Роберта з дому Баратеонів, першого цього імені, короля андалів, ройнарів та перших людей, володаря Семи Королівств і Захисника Держави, я, Еддард з дому Старків, лорд Вінтерфеллу і Захисник Півночі, засуджую тебе на смерть.

Він підняв _Лід_ обома руками, роблячи крок назад. Нед із силою замахнувся мечем, і лезо проспівало, прорізаючи повітря, перш ніж чітко та вміло відрубало голову хлопця.

Санса навіть не поворухнулась, дивлячись на потоки крові з роз-рубаної шиї. Потім заплющила очі, схиливши голову у виразі поваги, перш ніж обернутись і рушити назад до коней.

Батько поглянув на сера Родріка. Між ними щось _промайнуло_, що Робб не міг до кінця зрозуміти, перш ніж старий майстер-над-зброєю заволав до вартових, підганяючи їх.

Він приєднався до батька внизу пагорба та зупинився перед ним, коли той вхопив Брана за плече: - ...Ти розумієш, чому я мав це зробити?

\- Людина, що присуджує вирок, має особисто його виконати... і якщо ти не можеш це зробити власноруч, то можливо засуджений не заслуговує на смерть, - відповів Бран, відводячи погляд від стремен під сідлом.

Батько кивнув, та Бран продовжив: - Хоча Санса також казала, що є ще один можливий варіант...

\- Та невже? - запитав батько, обернувшись, щоб ще раз поглянути на роббову сестру. Вона чекала на віддалі, вже сівши на свого коня.

\- І що ж вона сказала?

\- ...Якщо людина винна, і правитель не може власноруч вчинити присуд, то можливо це правитель не заслуговує на право правління, - мовив Бран.

Батько задумливо поклацав пальцями по поясу, дивлячись на Сансу, наче загубившись посеред думок.

\- Батьку, - почав Бран, лякаючи їх обидвох, - Що вона сказала тому дезертиру... Віллу?

Батько заколивався, обмінявшись поглядом з Роббом: - Вона підтримала його в смертний час. Це благородна дія, - пояснив батько, проте Робб відчув сумнів в його словах. Навіть Бран це зауважив.

\- Нам варто рушати, мій пане, - втрутився сер Родрік, котрий щойно підійшов до них, озираючись через плече на північ. - Леді Кейтлін буде непокоїтись, - додав він.

_Леді Кейтлін чи ти?_

Вони їхали назад до замку в навіть глибшій тиші, аніж раніше. Сансині слова й далі кружляли всередині роббової голови, і він виявив, що не може відвести погляд від її спини. Вона вибилась на сам перед колони, їдучи біля Джорі та Алина.

Ніхто й не подумав їй дорікнути.

Щось трапилось з його сестрою, більшість членів родини вже це усвідомили... Щось таке, що наче змусило її миттєво подорослішати на десятиліття за раз, щось первісне, від чого волосся дибки ставало. Вона не могла це приховати, так само як ніхто не можете приховати сонце. Особливо від своєї власної родини.

Батько шукав відповіді поміж чардерев, а мати - в своїй септі. А власне Робб... Робб мав підозру, що відповідь знаходиться прямо перед ним і зараз їде верхи попереду...

Полегшуючи останні миті людини перед стратою, чи шепочучи пророцтва наче зеленовидці із казок Старої Нен? Роб похитав головою, захихотівши від тієї думки. Сміх повернувся легким відлунням, відбившись від гущавини Вовчого лісу. Він навіть не звернув уваги, що вони в нього в'їхали.

Тонкі білі стовбури беріз проглядались крізь зелену масу; ялиці та сосни пахкотіли в повітрі сухо-солодким запахом. Теон звів брову, їдучи біля юнака, і Робб вже збирався заговорити з ним, коли Джорі вигукнув попередження напруженим голосом. Навколишній ліс був на диво тихим, і юнак й далі тримав збройну руку на руків'ї меча, швидко спішившись. Вони зупинились поблизу невеликого кам'яного мосту, під котрим протікав вузький струмок.

_Ідеальне місце для засідки_, долинула непрошена думка, і він озирнувся навколо в пошуках ознак здичавілих, а потім рушив до Теона. В цьому місці півдесятка лучників могли б перестріляти їх з обох боків, роблячи будь-які спроби знову сісти верхи ризикованими, і цим обнуляючи найбільшу перевагу, котру вояки Вінтерфелла мали над гіпотетичною бандою здичавілих наскочників.

Він побачив батька та сера Родріка, що вклякли біля туші мертвого оленя-самця, одразу біля кінця того малого кам'яного мосту, мовчки роздивляючись знахідку. Невдовзі він приєднався до них, в компанії Джона і Теона, поки Алин чатував, роздивляючись ліс.

_Молодець_, подумав він.

\- Напад гірського лева? - запитав Теон, роздивляючись пошматовані оленячі горлянку та живіт. Вартові тримали руки на руків'ях мечів чи алебард, роззираючись навколо, адже вловили тривогу свого пана. Санса стояла поблизу від мертвої туші, здається зовсім не вражена.

\- Це зробив лютововк, - відповіла вона, роздивляючись рану. На мить дівчина набула задумливого вигляду, перш ніж заплющити очі. Вона зненацька посміхнулась, риси обличчя розслабились, так наче її зігріла присутність... _чогось_. Вона ледь не побігла, обернувшись і рушивши до боку кам'яного моста, не розплющуючи очей, і спустилась в невеличкий яр, промитий безіменною річечкою, котра зараз висохла до розміру струмка.

\- Сансо, зажди! - вигукнув батько, рвучко рушивши за нею та оголивши меча; Робб наступним одразу рушив за ним. - Це небезпечно! - заволав лорд.

\- Все гаразд, батьку, - відізвалась сестра. Вона трішки пройшла вздовж пересохлого русла, і Робб нахмурився, коли дівчина присіла біля сірої купи, не зважаючи на багнюку. - _Леді_, - щасливо прошепотіла вона, коли опале листя біля неї заворушилось і звідти вилізло маленьке вовченя. Воно поповзло прямо до сансиних ніг, принюхалось і спробувало вилізти догори, дряпаючись своїми крихітними кігтями. Санса взяла його на руки і притиснула до щоки.

Робб зауважив сліди сліз в кутиках її очей, коли підійшов ближче. - Я сумувала за тобою, - прошепотіла вона на вухо тваринки.

Батько підбіг, зупинившись прямо перед нею, втупившись поглядом в сіру купу, котру Робб лише зараз зміг опізнати як здоровенне тіло мертвого лютововка. Декілька цуценят досі вовтузились біля живота мертвої матері, тихо скиглячи.

\- _Здоровенна_ тварюка, - сказав Теон. Бран та сер Родрік підійшли разом з рештою вартових, що купчились навколо мертвої тварини та вкляклої на коліна Санси, роздивляючись великого звіра розширеними очима.

\- Лютововки, на південь від Стіни... - промовив батько, майже повністю зачарований тим величезним звіром. Він витягнув уламок оленячого рогу з шиї вовчиці, задумливо його роздивляючись.

\- ...На південь від _Стіни?_ \- Робб запитав вголос. Таких вовків тут не бачили... вже сотні років, і це як мінімум.

_Щось змінюється_, подумав юнак, злегка здригнувшись; кісточки пальців побіліли від наруги навколо руків'я меча.

\- Їх тут п'ятеро, - сказав Джон, дивлячись не синсине вовченя.Виглядало, наче тваринка почувалась абсолютно комфортно в її руках, лижучи язичком і попискуючи, так наче дівчина була її матір'ю. Джон нахилився та підняв інше цуценя, перш ніж передати його Брану:

\- Ось, хочеш потримати? - запитав він.

Бран гарячково схопив його; мале буре цуценя трохи запищало, коли хлопчик стиснув його. - Куди вони тапер подінуться? Їхня матір загинула... - сказав він, дивлячись на батька.

\- Будуть жити з нами, у Вінтерфеллі, - відповіла Санса, підводячись. Вовченя злизувало поодинокі сльозинки з її щік. Невдовзі вони остаточно зникли.

Батько коливався, та врешті похитав головою: - Вони не проживуть довго без матері, краще вже швидка смерть...

\- Гаразд, дай мені його, - сказав Теон, роблячи крок до Санси з кинджалом в руці.

Дівчина різко перевела погляд з вовченя, і пронизливо-блакитні очі неначе приморозили Теона на місці. Вона ще раз притиснула цуценя до щоки, заплющивши очі, і протяжно видихнула, дурнувато обійнявши тваринку. - Ти її не візьмеш. Леді моя, я її виховаю, годуватиму... і особисто вб'ю, якщо цього вимагатиме доля, - сказала вона з такою силою переконання, наче проголошувала васальну клятву.

\- Сансо... що тобі про це все відомо? - батько запитав після чималої мовчазної паузи, котру порушувало лише скавучання цуценят та лінивий плюскіт струмка. Робб насправді не знав, що оте "це" мало б означати, але він мав підозру, що малось на увазі щось більше за цуценят. Навіть за цуценят лютововка.

_...Й справді, що саме..._

Вона підняла погляд одночасно з вовченям; обидві разом дивились на батька із серйозними виразами. Санса наче розглядала його протягом певного часу, мовчки рухаючи ротом, наче щось пережовуючи, ніби вела мовчазну дискусію із самою собою. Врешті вона неначе здалась і відкинула потаємні думки. Зітхнула, перевела погляд на Леді, і вовченя відповіло їй тим же. - Її матір тікала на південь, слідуючи поклику прадавніх інстинктів. Її власна кров вела шляхом до втілення прадавніх обітниць; тепло за вірну службу, життя за життя. Гнів зими за радість літа.

\- Вона когось тут шукала? - запитав Джон. Зазвичай він мовчав в її присутності, проте вона здається не була проти цього питання.

\- Так. Старків, - сказала вона із легкою посмішкою, бо вовченя позіхнуло. Сестра почухала голову звірятка збоку, не припиняючи речення. - Старки сивої давнини зустрічались з речами, гіршими за смерть, тисячі років тому. Вона змусили свою власну кров співати, настроїли її в унісон із тими, кого вважали найшляхетнішими звірами Півночі. Товаришами, котрі підуть разом з ними за межі світу живих... і допоможуть вистояти в світі мертвих, коли настане такий час. Товаришами, такими як оця мала Леді, - сказала вона; посмішка стала ніжнішою, коли цуценя заскавчало на останніх словах.

Теон пирхнув, проте так і не рушив до неї знову. - Сансо, не верзи дурниць... - Робб виявив, що це він прошепотів.

\- Ми взяли їх собі за герб, щоб вшанувати. Їхня матір донесла їх сюди, на віддаль півгодини їзди від Вінтерфеллу, і загинула біля дороги, котру рідко використовують... - вона зупинилась, озирнувшись до тіла вовчиці. І понюхала повітря, - Померла, та все ж народила малих того ж дня, як ми мали тут проїжджати. Невже й справді так важко повірити, що нам таки судилось забрати їх з собою?

\- Нам? - запитав Бран.

\- Є шість цуценят, по одному для кожного, чия кров резонує в тон зимі. Чотири самці, дві самиці. По одному на кожного Старка нашого покоління.

\- Але... Тут лише п'ятеро, Сансо, - мовив Джон, на чиєму обличчі домінував зачудований вираз.

Вона по-доброму посміхнулась: - Твій таки схожий на тебе. Мовчазний, як привид, коли того бажає, - сказала дівчина, перевівши погляд кудись вбік.

Навіть вартові обернулись поглянути, коли Джон метнувся до невеличкої нори, на котру дивилась Санса. Роббове серце загупотіло наче бойовий барабан, коли він зауважив маленьке біле вовченя, що ледь чутно писнуло, дивлячись на Джона.

\- Привіт, малеча, - прошепотіла Санса, посміхнувшись.

\- Старі боги, зелені та мудрі... - прошепотів Джорі; в нього затремтіла рука, хоч лицар й міцно обхопив долонею руків'я меча.

\- Чому вони прийшли на південь, Сансо? Від чого тікала їхня мати? - запитав батько, чий голос бринів від напруження.

Санса на мить заколивалась, бездумно пестячи Леді, котра лизнула її в щелепу.

\- Сансо, чому? - запитав батько.

Вона зітхнула, і свист вітру затих в роббових вухах: - Тобі вже відома відповідь на це питання. Ти можеш відчути це в повітрі; в тому, як вітер неначе прорізається крізь хутро, як кинджал крізь спину, - сказала вона.

Робб обмінявся поглядом з Джоном; крихітний білий Привид в руках брата неприродно застиг, спостерігаючи за Сансою червоними очима.

\- Ти можеш це побачити, коли хмари переливаються через Стіну, і їхні сірі залишки долітають до Вінтерфелла, в очікуванні... - вона продовжила, прикриваючи Леді від холоду. - Ти чуєш це, коли круки крячуть і вовки виють, в їхніх закликах ховається глибока напруга. Наче лезо в темряві... - її очі втупились в батька, посмішка зів'яла, - Ти можеш це відчути, коли розмовляєш з чардеревами. Вони плачуть червоною живицею, знаючи, _що_ насувається. Вони _пам'ятають_, - прошепотіла дівчина. Робб відчув, як його щось душить, поле зору звузилось в тунель прямо до сансиного обличчя.

\- Ти запитуєш, але вже знаєш відповідь в глибині душі. Тобі вже відома відповідь на це питання, батьку, - сказала вона.

\- Зима близько, - хтось сказав. Голос прозвучав глухо, переповнений жахом.

Робб усвідомив, що то був його голос.

\- Сер Родрік! - раптово наказав батько.

\- Мій пане? - негайно відреагував лицар.

\- Хутко вирушаємо до Вінтерфеллу, тримайте цих цуценят біля себе! Відкличте назад патрулі і подвойте сьогоднішню нічну варту на стінах. Бажаю, щоб до полудня брама вже була зачинена.

\- Так, мій пане! - сказав сер Родрік, негайно повернувшись до невеличкого мосту, де стовбичила решта варти. - Алине! - заволав він, - Займіть позицію разом з Тобіном та Хорасом й гав не ловіть. Вирушає-мо до Вінтерфеллу швидким маршем!

Алин вже був напружений, та нагальність в голосі сера Родріка змусила його зірватись з місця. Він обернувся, щось вказуючи держалном алебарди; старківський стяг розвівався на вітрі, що знову нещадно задув. - Хлопці, ви його чули! Ану по коням і пильнуйте! - вигукнув він.

\- Батьку... - почала Санса, в чиєму голосі знову почулось збентеження, - Зараз ми в безпеці, маємо ще вдосталь часу перед...

\- Це вже мені вирішувати, - відрізав він, перевіряючи велику фібулу, що тримала на місці важке хутро за спиною. - Якщо й так, то воякам не завадить тренування. Але якщо ні... - він затнувся, наче й сам не йняв віри власним словам, та похитав головою, - Бажаю бачити тебе в моєму кабінеті, як тільки прибудемо додому. Зрозуміло, Сансо? - запитав він тоном, що не полишав ані найменшого шансу на непокору.

Робб відкрив рота.

\- Лише її одну, - сказав батько і пришпилив сина поглядом. Робб закрив рот, клацнувши зубами, а вартові навколо розбіглись по місцях.

Санса дивилась на батька, блакитні очі зійшлись в двобої із сірими, перш ніж вона зітхнула, нещиро кивнувши. - Рушаймо, Леді, вдома на тебе чекатиме тепла їжа, - сказала вона, і вовченя ніби тихенько гавкнуло на згоду. Робб відчув, як волосся на шиї стало дибки, коли вони рушили; навіть Теон незвично затих, коли вони швидко похапали вовченят і піднялись до краю того малого кам'яного моста. Всі посідали верхи, не кажучи ані слова.

\- Прослідкуй, щоб наші люди тримали язики за зубами, - батько звернувся до сера Родріка, коли вони сідали верхи на коней.

\- Я передам Джорі, - мовив сер Родрік, киваючи.

Сестра не збожеволіла, в цьому Робб був певен. Вона щось _побачила_, щось _знала_ завдяки якомусь глибинному відчуттю, котре Робб міг порівняли лише з бойовим інстинктом на тренувальному майданчику...

\- Джорі, ану рушай до тилу з Мортіном та Далленом, прослідкуй, щоб там не відставали! - вигукнув сер Родрік.

\- Зрозумів! - сказав Джорі, рухаючись назад та тихо перемовляючись з вартовими в кінці колони.

\- Рушаймо! - заволав сер Родрік.

Коли група перейшла на швидку рись, Робб усвідомив, що озирається до похмурого обрію. Він не знав, що ж там Санса побачила. Не міг це назвати, але все одно відчував дрижак в кишках.

_Коли задме холодний вітер, самотній вовк помирає, але зграя виживає*,_ пригадалось йому.

Чи Санса _бачила_ Холодний Вітер?

* * *

_* (від перекл.) Це дещо перекручена цитата з оригінального твору __"When the snows fall and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies but the pack survives". __Правильно було б її перекласти дослівно як "Коли випадає сніг і дмуть білі вітри, самотній вовк помирає, але зграя виживає", тому Холодний Вітер мав би бути Білим Вітром, але автор фанфіку має право на власне бачення._


	78. Розділ 65: Чудовисько

**Розділ 65: **

**Чудовисько.****  
**

**1**

Джоффрі крокував вздовж Сталевої вулиці, дослухаючись до стукоту молотів. То була потужна мелодія, постійне перестукування металу по металу, ритм, що виростав із звичайного биття молотів, котре перепліталось з подібними звуками і ставало чимось більшим за суму своїх складових.

Вулиця виглядала так, наче от-от вибухне від люду. Юрби виходили чи заходили в будівлі, несучи необроблену руду до горнил, що височіли над обрієм, малюючи небо димом в чорне. Дим воював з штормовими хмарами, чорне боролось з сірим, вугільне полум'я - з пробираючим до кісток холодом.

По цей бік вулиці Джоффрі побачив майстерню, залюднену ткачами; колеса обертались, клацаючи, наче зголоднілі бобри біля тендітного деревця. Жінки відносили геть кошики з уніформою, стоси за стосами, фарбованої пурпурною фарбою. Складали докупи сотні кошиків, наповнених уніформою для Легіонів Вестеросу. Обертання коліс додавало своїм гудінням певний акцент до биття молотів, нашаровуючись зверху і вливаючись в Пісню.

Джоффрі подумав, що вибір кольору виявився помилковим. Форма мала б бути темною, із помаранчевим відтінком; то був найдешевший та найпростіший для масового вжитку тип барвника. Мопонговий слизовик був ендемічною рослиною з Літніх островів, але добре ріс й в місцях з іншим кліматом... а після обробки потрійним пресом, зробленим по ї-тійському зразку, продуктивність виробництва барвника мала б перевершити результати навіть тирошійських мануфактур...

Нижче, в гавані, він зауважив чималий флот; ї-тійські торгові судна з вітрилами, пересіченими бамбуковими реями, лебедині кораблі та багряні браавоські галери, коги та галеони з Простору, Долини і Вузького моря. Вони переповнювали затоку, перевозячи припаси та людей; тисячі портових докерів метушились наче мурахи, волаючи та тягаючи вантажі. Ті звуки спричиняли Джоффрі якесь дивне умиротворіння. То був лише натяк на тихе споглядання в тіні чардерева, проте він все ж дещо допомагав в релаксації.

Було щось суттєве, нематеріальне в людській праці. Лінива лайка та волання команд, швидкі розмови та скрипіння возиків. Пихкання та буркіт при підніманні ящиків та перенесенні інструментів. Звуки людей, що працювали над чимось, чого не могли повністю осягнути. Над чимось, чого вони не могли побачити чи торкнутись, проте все одно водночас відчували. Протяжне невмируще гудіння навівала спокій, додаючи черговий шар мелодії до Пісні та підсилюючи її насиченість; своєрідно підсилюючи якість, котру він відчував самим нутром.

Джоффрі провів так трохи часу, дослухаючись до дзенькоту молотів по криці; та мелодію була постійним супутником, коли він зайшов до однієї із кузень. Виявилось, що там на нього вже очікували розпечене горнило та молот з ковадлом; юнак взяв до рук пару обценьок, в котрих вже був затиснутий шмат металу. Тепло горнила огортало хлопця; зосередження пекучої спеки, що наче заповнювало все навколо, надаючи сил. Він почав кування; клацання по металу вливалось в спільний навколишній ритм; низькочастотний басовий передзвін обрамлював мелодію чіткою ритмічністю. Таким чином юнак керував зміною плину Пісні, підсилюючи її яскравість з кожним новим ударом.

\- То буде потужна зміна, котру ти принесеш своїм землям, - мовив капітан Шань, що сидів збоку біля горнила. Безтурботний пластун був вбраний в старий дальньопатрульний обладунок: піщано-сіру шкіру попід металевими лусками, довгий плащ розвівався навколо нього із поривами вітру. Сірий пісок Потойбіччя досі висипався з обладунку, поскрипуючи поміж з'єднань.

\- Й необхідна, друже мій, - сказав Джоффрі, прискорюючи ритм; мелодія набирала темп, поки він гатив по металевій смужці потужними ударами. - Я недавно розмірковував про те, що ти мені сказав, тоді, в Сірій Пустці.

\- Це завжди несе дещицю небезпеки. Ми ж не хочемо, щоб твої мізки перетворились на місиво через синдром Потойбіччя, чи не так? - запитав Шань, шкірячись наче дурник, котрим він і був.

Джоффрі щось буркнув, посміхнувшись, зробив паузу в куванні та підняв той шматок металу на рівень очей. Криця була розжарена, обличчя відчувало жар, поки він повільно обертав ту смугу вздовж осі, оглядаючи якість.

\- Я вважаю, що є щось... притаманне людині, - сказав він, знову кладучи метал на ковадло і знову підіймаючи молот. - Всім людям. Плямистим. Крилатим. Волохатим. Вестеросцям та ессосцям, - мовив юнак, формуючи ударами крицю згідно свого бажання. Архімейстер Бенедикт часто повторював думку щодо дивної дуалістичності горнила. Спокійний аналіз та пристрасне створення. Лють та терпеливість. Мистецтво та наука.

\- Маленькі вогники, - нагадав Шань, посміхаючись, - Та хоч і маленькі, та як вони яскраво сяють.

Джоффрі також посміхнувся: - Мене переслідує відчуття, прояв інтуїції. Це вже відчувається знайомим, наче старий друг... переконання, що ми всі є чимось на кшталт необробленої руди, так би мовити, - сказав він, зосередившись на ритмі биття важким молотом. Дим горнила отруював органи чуттів, заповнюючи ніздрі запахами олії та металу, вугілля та шкіри. - Ми були закопані глибоко в землю, самотні та нікому невідомі, але нас врешті викопали назовні, - продовжив юнак; навколишня мелодія посилювала свою гучність, бо примарні ковалі по всьому місті прокидались, брали молоти та приєднувались до ритму.

_Клац_. Удари дзвеніли в унісон з його власними.

\- А тепер нас засліплюють сонячні промені. Вітри зі всього світу обвівають прохолодою. Ми прокинулись й побачили правду за межами шахти, копальні; ми побачили зорі та всю правду світу, - мовив Шань.

_Клац_.

\- Жахаючу правду. Всепоглинальний дзвін, - додав Джоффрі; цівочка поту потекла чолом, коли він змінив захват рукою обценьок. - Але ми вже не можемо стати рудою, тільки не під зорями, що дивляться на нас, - сказав він, дивлячись на Ейгонів пагорб, та опустив металеву смужку у відро з водою. Фортеця Світанку домінувала над обрієм, височенні вежі із чорного каміння затіняли місто. Позаду фортеці стояли її сестри: п'ять фортець на п'яти пагорбах.

\- Ти перекуєш їх по власному зразку та подобі, - припустив Шань, роздивляючись десятки легіонерів, що одягали чорні обладунки під Фортецею Світанку. То був простий люд Королівської Гавані, суворий на вигляд, із спрацьованими руками, та вони рухались, наче лицарі перед битвою. Звуки розпилу ебенової деревині на лісопильнях скреготіли на віддалі, додаючи низьке постійне дзижчання до ритму Пісні, поки люди вдягали обладунки та озброювались.

_Клац. Клац._

\- Не по власному зразку, - сказав Джоффрі, - Я перетворю своїх людей в те, чим вони й _мають_ бути, Шаню. Старий порядок не встоїть проти наближення Ночі.

Грюкіт молотів ставав все більш навіженим, як Джоффрі знову бив по тому шматку металу, розмірено підіймаючи власний молот. Він вже й майже призабув, як це - орудувати таким потужним інструментом, та не вбивати, а творити.

_Клац. Клац. Клац_

Симфонія сталі посилювалась, ритм переповнював його зсередини, п'янячи наче молоде вино.

\- Ні. Якщо людство бажає вижити, якщо світло свідомості має продовжувати своє існування й далі поза цією ерою, то ми мусимо перекувати себе самих в щось _величніше_. Це _тут_, Шаню, зараз і всюди, й воно базується на самій суті того, як ми пізнаємо світ, - сказав він, споглядаючи іскри, що вистрибували з-під молота наче маленькі блискавки при кожному ударі. - Воно таїться в кожному музичному творі, в кожному витворі мистецтва. Ти маєш це в кожному інструменті. Ти смакуєш це в кожній порції їжі. Ти чуєш це в кожному крику екстазу. Ти заглушуєш це, коли вбиваєш.

Юнак знайшов той ритм, котрого шукав, ритм Пісні пестив шкіру наче дотик напівпризабутої коханки; як всеохопливий екстаз. - Існування, Шаню. Саме існування та досвід, - додав він; останній удар молота підсвітив місто іскрами наче новонароджене сонце.

\- Ми не просто споглядаємо Космос... Ми і _є_ Космосом, - сказав він, жбурляючи набік молот та обценьки.

_КЛАЦ_.

Звук падіння молота на мармурову підлогу домінував в свідомості, Пісня на мить стишилась, наче браавоський оперний маестро, що робив коротку паузу; оркестр затихав на певну мить, перш ніж почати виконання основної частини твору, наближаючи фінальне крещендо. Він підняв розпечений металевий предмет голими руками, забувши про ковадло та горнило, роздивляючись своє творіння.

Уважні очі прискіпливо оглянули прут по всій довжині; він був зроблений із чистої міді, по котрій зміїлись проблиски оранжевих вогників, сяючи під променями новонародженого сонця. - Чим вони й мають _бути_, Шаню. Не рудою, але злитками найчистішого металу. Маленькими вогниками, що об'єднаються в одне величезне _вогнище_, котре буде нашою відповіддю зорям в небесах. Ми будемо гідними. Загинемо, а чи переможемо, та ми будемо _гідними_...

\- Заради Світанку, - сказав Шань із ласкавою посмішкою на вустах, поки кров стікала з кута рота, а посередині нагрудника з'являлась червона пляма.

\- Заради Світанку, старий друже, - погодився Джоффрі, посміхаючись, та заплющив очі.

**2**

Сон ніжно колисав його, повільно відпускаючи свідомість та вклавши його на землю. Спочатку він відчув свою спину, спазмовані та напружені м'язи. Вони й досі ще не звикли до спання на твердій поверхні. Потім з'явилось відчуття рук та ніг, що простягнулись збоку, твердих та задубілих. Голова відчувалась легкою, очі майже нетерпляче розплющились під ніжними сонячними променями. Світло просочувалось крізь потертості в тканині малого похідного намету, купаючи тіло в жовтому сяйві.

Віддалене дзижчання проникало у вуха; поблизу починались та переривались розмови. Вони слідували Пісні, хоч й самі цього не усвідомлювали, змінюючи її, поки вона змінювала їх. Він міг чути приглушене віддаллю клацання молотів; караванні ковалі мабуть знову важко гарують, ремонтуючи королевину карету.

З вуст зірвалось протяжне зітхання, сон й досі обертався в пам'яті, коли він заплющив очі. Вже давненько йому не снились Шань. Події у Фортеці Світанку і війна, що там вирувала, відбувались так давно, так наче те все сталось з іншою людиною. Людиною, переможеною та побитою, що поглянула в очі кінця всього сущого і плюнула в них у відповідь. Людиною, що вибрала смерть з молотом в руці замість життя в соромі. Людиною, переляканою та зламаною, котру тримали на ногах лише приязнь та повага братів по зброї, котрим не було діла до його походження та мети існування. Людиною, котра шукала істину наче пророк, покинутий своїми богами.

Джоффрі вже не був тією людиною. Він не був Командиром Світанку. Також не був ані моряком, ані капітаном. Не був нестримним дослідником та подорожнім, загубленим у віддалених джунглях. Не був вченим мужем з Цитаделі, і вочевидь не був художником. Він прожив так довго, приміряв стільки різних личин, пережив стільки різних надій, страждань, мрій та жахіть... Іноді він замислювався, ким з тих персоналій він був насправді.

Котра ідентичність була правдою, а котрі були брехнею.

Насправді, він був ніким з них всіх і всіма ними одночасно. Королем та генералом. Коханцем та авантюристом. Вченим та мрійником. Він був Джоффрі, і сьогодні він покаже черговій групі людей, ким вони мали б бути насправді. Сьогодні - він буде Командиром. Юнак ще трішки вслухався в звучання Пісні, дозволяючи свідомості купатися в ній ще з мить, поки не прийде певний час.

Очі втупились в покриття намету за мить до того, як Баррет відчинив вхід. Колишній червоноплащник ковтнув слину, дивлячись на нього ще з секунду, перш ніж повернути впевнений вигляд. - Вони готові, - сказав він.

\- Знаю, - сказав Джоффрі.

**3**

\- СТРУНКО! - проревів Баррет. Олівар негайно виструнчився; алебарда примостилась біля правого боку, плечі випрямились, підборіддя піднялось. Пройшло ледь більше одного тижня з часу проїзду королівського каравану крізь Близнюки на своєму шляху на Північ.

Олівару Фрею здавалось, що з того часу пройшли роки.

Його загін з десяти вояків також виконав наказ; скрегіт обладунків та гупання алебардами об ґрунт десь з секунду панували на цій малій галявині біля дороги. Десяток селян, закутих в такі ж кіраси з кольчугами, як і він сам, нащадок могутнього дому з Річкових земель. Ще декілька днів тому ця думка звеселила б його... тепер він лише подумки сподівався, щоб вони добре налощили свої обладунки.

Тому що як що ні, то навіть пряме втручання Матері Небесної не врятує їх від оліварового гніву.

\- Новобранці! - заволав коронний принц. Він з'явився з правого боку, крокуючи неквапною ходою, вбраний в такий же самий обладунок, як і решта солдат, проте воронований, ще й мав табард., відмінний від їхніх Геральдичний знак на табарді, на диво, ніяк не нагадував герб Баратеонів з Королівської Гавані. Тут було зображено Правицю Короля, стиснуту в кулак, срібну на білому.

Олівар стримався, щоб не скривитись, і прослідкував за ходою принца, подумки лаючи свій шолом, що обмежував бачення, коли принц раптово зник з поля зору.

\- Я знаю, що ви важко тренувались, але те, крізь що ви вже пройшли, навіть не може вважатись підготовкою до того, що на вас чекає попереду. Ви ще не гвардійці, бо ще навіть не знаєте, що це означає - бути гвардійцем, - сказав він, знову з'явившись в полі зору Олівара. Принц задумливо крокував, тримаючи алебарду на плечі, одна рука постійно трималась між стегном та руків'ям меча.

Олівар знав, що це таке - бути гвардійцем. Це означало безкінечну муштру, котра доповнювалась додатковими безкінечними тренуваннями, а на додаток - ще й беззмістовною біганиною і дурним маршируванням звідси і до завтра.

\- Ви ще не знаєте, як це, бути гвардійцем, бо це дещо таке, чого ви й не можете знати в принципі. Це дещо таке, що сидить всередині. Воно сидить в кістках. Поняття, котре не можна висловити словами. Переконання, котре ви, маю надію, врешті-решт усвідомите.

\- Новобранці, сьогодні буде _важкий день_, - додав він, ставлячи алебарду ратищем на землю. Джоффрі наче кохався в беззмістовних промовах, котрі не містили ані крихти здорового глузду, та Олівар виявив, що чомусь відчуває інтерес виявити - що ж саме його клятий сюзерен вважає _важким днем_.

_Важким_ виявилось повторення звичної муштри із "своїми" людьми від світанку до сутінок, із однією перервою на якісь півгодини. _Важким_ виявилось прокидання в ту ж саму ніч для марширування по колу під стриманий регіт червоноплащників, що чатували в нічній варті. _Важким_ виявилось чищення та полірування своєї алебарди та обладунку щоразу, як там з'являвся натяк на бруд. Важким виявилось тренування наносити уколи алебардою, аж поки руки самі відмовлялись далі рухатись.

Він почув, як десь збоку Ланселю перехопило дух. Отже, _таки буде гірше_, подумав юнак, намагаючись підготувати себе до чогось неминучого. На цей момент, вже познайомившись з методами принца, він припускав, що неминучим буде якесь знущання.

\- Сьогодні ви будете викладатись на повну. Сьогодні ви будете переконувати самих себе, що перебуваєте лише на крок від смерті. Сьогодні ви будете благати про смерть, - пообіцяв принц. Він крокував повз них, тримаючи спину прямою, склавши руки за нею та оглядаючи своє військо. Його наче обгортала своєрідна мантія мовчазної гідності, що вимагала від всіх присутніх уваги, не зважаючи на те, чим людина займалась ще секунду назад.

Кожен сержант стояв попереду свого підрозділу на узбіччі Королівського шляху, і гамір королівського каравану вже заглушав гомін сусіднього лісу. _Мабуть король якраз зараз прокидається_, проте Олівар безжально пригасив укол заздрощів. Ті дні, коли він мав привілей спати й після світанку, прокидатись прямо перед сніданком із теплої їжі, не маючи попереду клятої розминки... ці дні вже здавались призабутою дитячою мрією.

\- Сьогодні ви впритул підійдете до межі власних сил... і якщо насправді бажаєте стати _гвардійцями_, то сьогодні ви подолаєте ту межу, - продовжив принц, застигнувши на місці із широко розставленими ногами, - Сьогодні передбачається, що королівський караван проїде невелику віддаль, перш ніж зупиниться на обід, включно із каретами, - сказав він, відкинувшись назад на каблуках із злегка маніакальною посмішкою, котра трішки пом'якшала. - І сьогодні ми маємо перегнати їх.

\- _Лайно_.

\- Що ви сказали, сержанте Райккер? - вигукнув принц.

\- Нічого, Командире! - різко відповів той.

\- Як на мене, це прозвучало як зацікавлене бурчання. Якщо ви так повнитесь ентузіазмом, то ваш підрозділ стане на чолі колони, - сказав принц, знову рушивши вперед. Ренфредові люди натяжно застогнали позаду свого командира.

\- Так, Командире! - безстрашно вигукнув Ренфред.

_Чому всі ці сержанти такі сраколизи? І це після всього, що цей сучий син причинив нам?_ Просто тому, що він є принцом Семи Королівств? Та не може такого бути, Віллард Мутон дав би в ніс навіть королю, якби той принизив його гідність, і в сраку всі наслідки. Фрей намагався приборкати чортика, що шепотів на вухо, змушуючи придушити Ренфреда Райккера із його придуркуватим виразом обличчя, котрий очікував на наступний наказ принца. Їхній самозваний "_Командир_" не схвалить таку дію, але на цю мить Олівар вже ледь стримувався, щоб не вибухнути.

Він застиг нерухомо, наче статуя, ненавидячи себе самого за це.

\- То буде швидкий марш без зупинок, ви будете йти в повному обладунку й нести з собою похідне спорядження по пересіченій місцевості. Будете слідувати за палями з різнокольоровими стрічками, котрі Пес великодушно розмістив на вашому шляху, - сказав принц, чиї очі враз набули серйозного виразу. Можна було сказати, що вони наче загострились, _погляд_ нагадував натягнуту струну, готову порватись від напруги.

Запахи від похідної караванної кухні було важко ігнорувати. Аромат свіжовипеченого хліба та шкварчання бекону мандрували поміж присутніх вояків, щоб відлетіти далі на південь із вранішнім бризом. Цього вистачило, щоб Олівар почав ковтати слину. На відміну від враження про галети та солонину, котрими їх годували на сніданку... і вчорашнім ранком, і позавчорашнім також.

\- Якщо _хоч якийсь_ представник вашого загону не зможе перегнати _королевину карету_, то _весь_ ваш підрозділ буде тренуватись аж _до сутінків_, і в найближчому майбутньому ви не зможете гордо називатись гвардійцями. Мене не хвилює, якщо хтось з вас звалиться в бездонну прірву, винятків _не_ буде! - вже волав він, - І якщо по прибуттю бракуватиме _хоч одного_ предмета обладунків, спорядження чи - _Батьку Небесний борони_ \- вашої _алебарди_, тоді всі центурія бігтиме назад в пошуках втраченого. Всі все зрозуміли?!

\- Так, Командире! - заволав Олівар, в унісон разом з більш ніж п'ятидесятьма вояками та їхніми сержантами.

\- Тоді рушайте вже! Вперед! - наказав принц, і Олівар відчув, наче якийсь привид напосівся на нього. Він інстинктивно обернувся, волаючи накази до свого загону з простолюддя. Один з тієї десятки - Клінт - на мить запізнився в порівнянні з рештою, коли вони шикувались до маршу. Олівар одразу підійшов до нього.

\- Дивись вперед і тримай алебарду на плечі! Хутчіше! - він закричав на виродка. Клінт озирнувся назад із натяком на ненависть, перш ніж видати приглушене: - Так, пане.

_Вайлуватий покидьок_, подумав Олівар. Кузени вдома вважали його добряком. Та протягом останнього тижня Олівар виявив, що таки має глибоко в серці всепоглинальну ненависть до роду людського.

\- Рухаємось легким бігом! - заволав він, і невдовзі й сам рушив разом зі "своїми" людьми; купка простолюдинів тамували прокляття та відводили очі, поки марширували біля нього. Ренфредовий загін рухався на чолі колони, чітко крокуючи попереду віллардового та тирекового підрозділів.

_І з повною викладкою по пересіченій місцев_ості, думав Олівар, вираховуючи тягар, що ніс кожен вояк. Це все виглядало кепсько, залежно від того, наскільки далеко доведеться рухатись.

Каретні перегони.

Ланселевий загін рухався одразу перед оліваровим, і потомок Фреїв трішки прискорився, щоб догнати його. Кожен сержант марширував збоку від свого підрозділу, поки колона солдатів розтягувалась наче металева змія, із Джоффрі на чолі колони. Вони рухались повз тиловий загін королівського каравану, і червоноплащники та штормоземці, що ліниво йшли там, навіть не приховували регіт, коли поблизу пройшов принц, навіть не поглянувши на них.

_Самозакохані придурки_, думав Олівар. Він міг би закластись на гроші, що ті ліниві дурні програють навіть цьому десятку лайдаків, тут без шансів. _Певен, що вони роками не працювали фізично_, подумалось. Мабуть й взагалі не _розуміють_ поняття "важка робота". Боги, та в якому ж жалюгідному стані буде й він сам після чотирьох років такої служби? Адже ноги вже майже відвалюються.

_І це лише за якихось півтори тижні!_

Він рвучко похитав головою, бо зараз не було вільного часу для розпачу. - Зажди, Ланселю! - буркнув Фрей, намагаючись не впустити алебарду. "_Ніколи не губи зброю_" було одним з перших уроків, що принц навчав його та новостворений загін.

\- Чудовий ранок для прогулянки, га, Оліваре? - мовив Лансель, коли Олівар зрівняв швидкість ходи з іншими сержантами. Клятий дурень наче _веселиться_ з цього всього.

Підрозділи перейшли на біг, коли увійшли в сусідній лісок, полишаючи лінивий королівський караван та кляту королевину карету позаду. Лансель та решта вояків в загонах мали червоні стрічки, пов'язані на передпліччях; інші сержанти були незвично неохочі в поясненні значення цих відзнак. Це змушувало юнака почуватись стороннім, його самого та його людей загалом.

\- Ми вчора _марширували_ колами навколо каравану протягом цілого дня! А тепер при... _Командир_ вирішив отак _погратись_? Він бажає нашої смерті?! - запитав Олівар, біжучи підтюпцем в швидкому темпі, тримаючи алебарду на плечі обома руками. Умови служби виглядали такими принадливими, там, в Близнюках. Приєднатись до "Королівської Гвардії" виглядало очевидним вибором, такою щедрою видавалась фінальна виплата. Окрім того, жити та вивчати _науку війни_ біля спадкоємця Семи Королівств протягом чотирьох років... це мало б стати простим шляхом до посвяти в лицарі...

_Лицарі_.

Від цієї думки хотілось волати.

\- Спокійніше, Оліваре, - мовив кузен королеви, косо приглядаючись до нього. - Ти та твої люди, ви сьогодні добре себе почуваєте? Зранку поснідали?

\- Ага, за ними хтось добряче наглядає. Один добрий сержант, з котрим ти зараз говориш, - сказав він. Боги, зараз не завадило б трохи поспати.

Лансель посміхнувся з розумінням, хитаючи головою: - Спочатку все здається важким, сержанте. Але потім... - Лансель зробив паузу, перевівши погляд вдалину, перш ніж вдихнути на повні груди, - Потім все _стане_ на своє місце. Обіцяю.

Олівар нахмурився, оминаючи каменюку, а сам шлях ставав все вужчим; увінчані стрічками палі вели їх все далі в гущавину лісу. - Ти так це кажеш, наче вже бував в такій ситуації, - сказав він.

\- Ми всі пройшли через це. Командир повторював такий марш щоразу, як до центурії приєднувався загін новачків. Віллард пройшов через випробування за пару днів до нашого прибуття в Близнюки.

\- Мати Небесна, зглянься над нами... - це пояснює, чому його загін виглядав наче живі мерці.

\- Чому ж тоді ніхто з вас й _словом_ не обмовився з нами? - запитав він. Вони вже не харчувались разом з рештою шляхти, тому що, _звичайно_ _ж_, їхній навіжений сюзерен віддавав перевагу спільним трапезам із простолюддям. Якщо по-чесному, то Фрея насправді це не мало б зачіпати, адже він чимало раз споживав їжу разом із простолюддям Близнюків, з тієї чи іншої причини, але сьогодні всі починання Джоффрі сприймались як спроба вирвати хворий зуб.

\- Командир весь час нагадував нам, щоб ми тримали язики за зубами. Я та Тирек взагалі-то були першими; лише за пару днів після виступу з Королівської Гавані... Боги, здається, що то було хто зна коли. Ренфред приєднався до нас за чотири дні, якщо не помиляюсь, - сказав Лансель.

Кожен сержант керував загоном з десяти людей, несучи за них повну відповідальність. Вони тренувались разом, харчувались разом та спали разом. "_І якщо один з вас помре, то ви всі спільно викопаєте могилу_", як в кінці промови додав принц, спричиняючи появу мурах на оліваровій спині. Він дізнався, що принца характеризувала певна... _напруга_, коли вперше зустрівся з ним в залі старого Волдера. Якби ж то-ді Олівар _знав_...

\- Краще повертайся до свого підрозділу. Перший марш завжди є найважчим, - мовив Лансель із незвично врочистим виразом.

Олівар кивнув, зменшивши швидкість, щоб зрівнятись із "своїм" загоном. Мабуть вони вже наближались до Перешийку, бо земля під ногами виглядала надмірно зволоженою, порослою очеретом та травами. Навколишні ліси також поступово рідшали, повноцінні дерева поступово змінювались переплетеними лозами, що складало ідеальну гармонію із зміною оліварового настрою.

Десять членів його загону мовчки бігли підтюпцем біля нього, наче вперті осли, що незграбно ведуть борону.

\- Вважайте як ступаєте, бо можете підвернути гомілку, якщо будете ловити ґав, - сказав він.

Вони щось пробурчали на згоду, і Олівар відчув ірраціональний приступ гніву. Бо вояки відреагували точнісінько, як він сам - на слова Командира.

\- І ворушіть ногами! Хай мене грець вдарить, якщо котрий з вас відстане. Ми не будемо гарувати аж до ночі, поки інші загони спатимуть як немовлята в колисці! - гаркнув юнак із глибоким переконанням. Вояки наче поділяли це відчуття, додаючи ще швидкості, хоча шлях перед ними ставав се важчим; невисокі прискалки та повалені стовбури почали з'являтись на стежці. Від цього Олівар ще більш скаженів.

_Якщо клятий "Командир" вважає, що може зламати мене, то на нього очікує несподіванка..._

... Крок... Крок... Крок... Крок...

В полі зору з'явився невеличкий струмок, чоботи продавлювали грязюку, виринаючи назовні із гидким намулом, котрий смердів, наче нічний горщик старого Волдера.

Олівар на те не зважав.

Кожен новий подих відчувався наче удар ножем під ребра прямо в легені, і все ж він млів від насолоди після кожного того уколу болю, як ніколи в житті; бо кожен укол болю був благословенням, _блаженною_ порцією свіжого повітря. Коштовне повітря п'янило сильніше, аніж витримане вино, хмеліло сильніше навіть за кріплений шмурдяк, котрий одного разу йому змішав кузен Вендел, після чого Олівара носило колами поміж північними селами... в часи, що тепер здавались минулим життям.

Ноги самі перестрибнули через чергове опале дерево, а очі увіп'ялись в палю із прив'язаним шматком зеленої стрічки. Кожен колір мав би щось означати щодо прогресу їхнього маршу... зараз це були лише дурнуваті шматки кольорової тканини, що вказували маршрут.

Як щось таке _цінне_ може бути таким загально поширеним? Як він міг бути таким _сліпим_, що взагалі не звертав уваги на дорогоцінне повітря? Як, коли кожна затримка з подихом загрожувала оліваровим легеням горінням заживо? Якби він нахлебтався дикого вогню, чи це відчувалось би подібним?

Олівар усвідомив, що біжить на самоті.

Він злякався, майже заточившись, і ледь не прохромив себе об вивернуте кореневище. Підрозділи розтягнулись вздовж наче струни; юнак міг би догнати останнього ланселевого новобранця в якихось двадцяти кроках попереду себе, котрий щойно звернув вбік біля здоровенної верби. Це означало...

Він обернувся і виявив, що перегнав "власний" загін на чималу відстань. Вони виглядали напівмертвими, ледь-ледь дригаючи руками, поки просувались з опущеними головами; алебарди розхитувались над ними наче роги якогось сп'янілого оленя.

_Ми не справимось._

Думки про те, що він стане об'єктом джоффриного фальшивого розчарування, вистачило, щоб вибити юнака з ступору.

\- Підтримуйте темп! Ну ж бо! - він заволав, сповільнюючись, та зрівнявся з першим вояком із свого загону. Голос Фрея звучав глухо, а горло нещадно пекло. Вода перетворилась на болючий спогад, котрий краще не піднімати з пам'яті.

\- Так, сержанте! - мовив той.

\- Молодець! - сказав Олівар, пропускаючи захеканого рекрута повз себе. - Ну давайте, _хутчіше!_ Кожен новий ваш крок наближає вас до фінішу! - додав він, коли ще троє вояків пробігли поз нього, швидкість бігу стала на дещицю більша, аніж до того. Він не знав, де й знайшов сили, щоб знову заговорити, але від моменту того переляку Олівар виявив, що вже не може спинитись.

\- Ворушіться, рекрути! Ви хочете, щоб в дупу граний Командир вас _пожалів?!_ \- заволав він, коли дістався тилу свого загону (а одночасно і тилу всієї центурії).

Один з трійки вояків в кінці скривився, сплюнувши грудку слизу: - Та пішов він в _сраку!_ \- вигукнув чолов'яга, прискорюючись. Тут, поміж цих чоловіків, ніхто не боявся, що може образити принца Семи Королівств; таке рідко траплялось в групах звичайних вояків, однаково шляхтичів чи простолюдинів. Якщо по правді, то лаяння Командира у відносній приватності загону стало потаємним задоволенням для них всіх.

\- Тоді не _відставай_, Роббене! - сказав Олівар, підлаштовуючи свій біг до їхньої швидкості, - Як щодо тебе, Галве? Хочеш далі тягати на собі обладунок й тоді, коли ми добіжимо?!

\- Ні, сержанте! - вигукнув Галв. Він був помічником пекаря біля замку Даррі, перш ніж обміняв власну свободу на сьоме пекло.

\- Хочеш сидіти з голодним пузом, бо там навіть _хліба_ не залишиться, коли ми прибіжимо з такою швидкістю?! - заволав Олівар; в грудях запекло чимось гарячим та червоним. Що це на нього найшло? Настрій різко змінився із майже хмільного ступору на вбивчу лють менш ніж за хвилину.

_Боги, як мені набридло це все лайно._

\- Ні, сержанте! - сказав Галв.

\- То на яку їжу ти розраховуєш, коли нас пережене та довбана _карета!_ \- заволав він.

\- Ні на яку, сержанте! - вигукнув Галв. Раніше він був злегка гладкуватим, в день, коли Олівар зустрів його, і вони ставили опецька в задній ряд, з надією, що принц буде далеко звідси. Тепер солдат виглядав таким же, як і решта.

\- Ти цього хочеш, новобранцю?!

\- Ні, сержанте!

\- То _чому_ ти, трясця, сповільнює весь _підрозділ?!_

Галв додав швидкості, вголос пихкаючи та тримаючись рукою за груди зліва. Олівар вже збирався напосістись на Клінта, коли усвідомив, що вояк сам прискорився разом з Галвом та Роббеном.

Він скривився, притримавши язика за зубами, та Клінт й сам повернув голову, дивлячись на командира.

\- Ну давай, скажи вже, ти ж й так збирався це зробити, - гаркнув той.

Олівар хитнув головою: - Що це ти _в біса верзеш_, Клінте? - запитав він, підбігаючи впритул до солдата та вивільняючи алебарду із сплетіння гілок, котре зачепив ненароком.

\- _Справді? Саме... тут... і... зараз..._ \- захекано пробурмотів Галв, тримаючись за бік.

Вони напівнавприсядки бігли крізь гущавину зламаних верболозів, відбиваючи в сторони довгі зелені пагони, що з клацанням вдаряли по - тепер вже - брудних нагрудних кірасах. Відчищати їх буде ще тою марудою.

Клінт побагрянів, відбиваючи вербові гілки широкими замахами алебарди. - Може мені просто набридло твоє глузування, _сержанте_, - сказав він. Чолов'яга зробив черговий глибокий вдих, коли вони вибігли з-під цілого лісу звисаючих гілок. - Може я вже втомився від тебе і як ти себе поводиш, наче ми твоя _власність_, - додав він.

Олівар аж спинився, його обличчя почервоніло і він загарчав: - І ти, і решта п'ятого загону перебуваєте під _моєю_ відповідальністю. Якщо хтось із вас висреться не там, де треба, то шкіру Командир зніматиме саме з _мене!_

\- І все ж ти теж... - сказав Клінт, роблячи перерву на черговий вдих, - ...захекано біжиш разом з нами. Ти _не кращий_ за нас, так що припиняй шпиняти нас всіх, наче своїх слуг. Ти є лише пішаком, котрого Волдер Фрей вирішив віддати як дарунок Командирові. Мінус один голодний шлунок в обмін на королівську ласку, - закінчив він.

Галву та Роллену перехопило дух, і не від виснаження.

Олівар почувався так, наче йому щойно вліпили ляпаси - _ні_, точніше почувався, ніби йому щойно вгатили під дих, повністю перекривши доступ повітря. Цього разу виродок зайшов занадто далеко.

\- Ти готовий підтвердити це чимось вагомішим, аніж словами? - запитав Олівар, загрозливо тихо.

\- Сьогодні ввечері, коли Командир піде відпочивати. Десь тут поблизу неодмінно має бути непримітна місцина, де я порахую тобі всі зуби, - пообіцяв Клінт.

Бійки були суворо заборонені. Та Олівару було начхати. Що Командир зможе йому вчинити? Заставить гарувати _ще важче?_

\- Ми ще побачимо, хто кому зуби порахує, _байстрюче_, - мовив він із насолодою. Клінт Ріверс скривився, стиснувши кулаки. Вони продовжили біг, намагаючись не звалитись в неглибокі рови обабіч стежки; шлях почав спускатись донизу. Вже добре познайомившись з місцевою географією - Олівар подумав, що невдовзі доведеться видиратись на черговий схил. Проте вируюча лють, що кипіла в глибині грудей, змушувала його й далі бігти, а нетерплячка перед бійкою підживлювала сили.

... Крок... Крок... Крок... Крок...

Кожен крок наближав їх до закінчення цього божевілля.

Цієї агонії.

Вони почали згуртовувати членів їхнього невеликого загону; відсталих рекрутів, котрі вже не могли рухатись в півсили під оліваровим поглядом. Жоден з них вже давненько не бачив хвоста ланселевого загону... і це означало, що вони сильно відстали. Та думка спричиняла дивну порожнечу, котра змушувала Олівара хмуритись та прискорювати кроки.

\- Не зупиняйтесь! Міцно тримайте алебарди! - волав він, тримаючись за бік, що нещадно болів. Кожен подих був повільнішим за попередній, але вони вже близько, вже наближаються, до фінішу має бути недалеко. Цікаво, скільки часу вони вже біжать взагалі?

Оліварові м'язи вже навіть не горіли від болю, вони просто пекли своєрідною порожньою відсутністю, навіть гіршою за попередній біль. Дихання стало мілким та переривчастим, кожен подих спричиняв до уколів в горлянці, так наче часточки плоті намагались вибратись назовні з тіла, розвіваючись, як ті кляті стрічки-дороговкази. Він відчув, що от-от зомліє.

І в ту ж мить почався підйом догори.

... Крок... Крок... Крок... Крок...

Олівару незвично гуділо в голові, і він змушував самого себе робити кожен наступний вдих, тамуючи протяжні уколи болю з кожного боку.

Хай там яким скупим не був його батько, та все ж юнак виріс в заможній родині. Він змалечку належно харчувався й особисто познайомився із суворими вимогами майстра-над-зброєю, котрого він - досить іронічно, як на цей час - вважав радше вибагливим та жорстким. Бійці його підрозділу не поділяли такого досвіду.

Прямо попереду нього - Галв схопився за живіт, сповільнюючи біг. - Продовжуй рухатись! - прохрипів Олівар; в горлі пересохло.

Галв скрутився на мить, перш ніж виблювати сніданок; він сперся на стовбур каштана, щоб не впасти, вгативши ратище алебарди в землю іншою рукою. Юнак небезпечно розхитувався, поки решта загону пробігали повз нього, викрикуючи слова підтримки.

\- Ну давай, Галве! Ніхто не має відстати! - гаркнув Олівар, хапаючи вояка за плече і тягнучи його вперед. Галв ледь тримався на ногах, перехилившись в інший бік, перш ніж знову виблювати. Він схилив голову, відчуваючи запаморочення, поки Олівар намагався стримати його під падіння. - Нам потрібно продовжувати, _мусимо_ добігти! - проревів командир прямо в обличчя солдату, прагнучи, щоб той _зрозумів_.

Галв кивнув, міцно вхопивши алебарду обома руками, і опанував себе, збільшивши швидкість, не зважаючи на шматки напівперетравленого харчу, що прилип до нагрудника.

Підйом ставав крутішим, коліна починали горіти вогнем, і все більше та більше рекрутів вибльовували сніданок. - Хутчіше! Вперед! Не зупиняйтесь! Надолужимо в таборі, пограбуємо кухарів! - волав Олівар, хоч і не знав, як досі може кричати. Грудна клітка боліла так сильно, що він ледь міг вимовляти слова. Фрей штовхав та тягнув за собою відстаючих бійців підрозділу, тиснучи на них, щоб _хоч трішки_ прискорити. Вони вже наближались до фінішної лінії. Ось що означали жовті стрічки, він був в тому певен.

Люди хрипіли та хекали, приглушуючи лісові звуки, птахи розлітались на всі боки, коли чули стогін та крики болю. Наплечники розхитувались при кожному новому кроці, і Олівар зауважив, що саме _Клінт_ відстав позаду, ледь пересуваючи ногами і впустивши алебарду на землю.

\- Ну давай, Клінте, - сказав Олівар, так голосно, як лише міг. Це прозвучало наче приглушений шепіт.

\- Не можу, - Клінт прошепотів у відповідь, вибльовуючи жовч по нагруднику й далі сповільнюючись, - Скажи йому, що я не можу, передай, що я звільняюсь, - сказав він.

\- Ти не можеш звільнитись, вже не можеш, - мовив Олівар, зрівнюючи швидкість з ним і намагаючись думати про щось інше, не про пекучий біль в ногах.

\- Я... не можу... хай вже буду дезертиром, я вибираю зашморг... будь ласка... - сказав Клінт, зашпортуючись і майже впавши обличчям на каміння під ногами. Схил пагорба був нещадним до всього, що дихало, і наче _опирався_ намаганню подолати його.

Олівар підхопив його іншою рукою, ледь не впавши, оминаючи кам'яну брилу: - _В сраку це все_. Ніхто не повісить члена _мого_ загону, трясця! Особливо - не той золотоволосий _гівнюк!_ \- вигукнув він, чи принаймні спробував вигукнути. Натомість це вирвалось назовні наче якесь первісне ревіння, котре Клінт так чи інакше, та зміг зрозуміти. Байстрюк видав якийсь звук, що можна було б сприйняти як сміх, та міцніше вхопився за оліварову руку, коли вони разом повернули попередню швидкість.

Двійко зайців вискочили з-під ніг, майже змушуючи вояків заточитись від несподіванки. Проте вони якось змогли встояти на ногах, заживо варячись всередині обладунків під пекучим сонцем.

Олівар практично тягнув Клінта правою рукою, шкандибаючи пліч-о-пліч, та знову набрав повітря в легені. - Роббене! Джосте! Не спиняйтесь! Ворушіть ногами! - вигукнув він до солдат попереду; та двійка знову прискорилась, коли він разом з Клінтом порівнявся з ними. Його люди виглядали мерцями. Мерцями, що бредуть крізь Сьоме Пекло, запитуючи самих себе, коли ж це вони встигли загинути.

Він лише бажав служити комусь вагомому, будь-кому насправді. З часом стати зброєносцем, а врешті-решт - отримати лицарство. Трясця, та він би й не відмовився стати хоча б _пажем_. Все, чого юнак бажав - чкурнути з Близнюків, стати _кимось_, робити _щось_ поза дрібними обов'язками, призначеними головою його дому. Котрий був посміховиськом Річкових земель. Все, чого він бажав - здихатись того токсичного спадку і _добитись_ більшого. _Хоч чогось_.

Хіба він бажав забагато? Місця в оточенні якогось шляхетного лорда? Місця за столом, отриманого за заслуги, старанність та лояльність? Хіба це насправді було нездійсненним?

Олівар відчув появу осередку нездужання всередині тіла; нудота вирувала в його животі, в грудній клітці, по всьому тілу. Він помирав, поки неправильність всього повільно підіймалась горлянкою, наче розпечена лава, як агонія, що змушувала хлопця бажати смерті, щоб все нарешті закінчилось.

Швидкість бігу сповільнилась вдвічі, і він ледь не впав на землю, коли в грудях спазмувало так, наче б то він щойно прохромив груди власною алебардою. Він виблював рештки вранішнього сніданку, та враз надійшов черговий спазм, і все повторилось. Юнак забризкав жовчю весь нагрудник свого напарника, забруднюючи білий табард власною геральдичною, так би мовити, відміткою.

\- Ще... один... крок... Чи може... ти... хочеш... відкласти.. нашу бійку... - прошепотів Клінт на вухо.

Олівар загарчав, навіжено вдихнувши повітря, і спробував прискорити крок. Його знову скрутило від спазму, жовч скапувала із пересохлих порепаних губ.

\- Не будь... боягузом... - продовжував Клінт, - Я... битиму.. не дуже... сильно...

Кожне слово закінчувалось напруженим вдихом, так наче він намагався виговоритись перед смертю від задушення.

Олівар знову загарчав, його хода перетворилась на повільний біг. Вони наздогнали решту загону, досі тримаючись один за одного, коли Олівар усвідомив, що загін вже досяг верхівки пагорбу. Сонце сяяло прямо над головою, і він побачив королівську карету, що повільно котилась Королівським шляхом перед ними, ще не досягнувши лінії жовтих стрічок попереду.

Ще був час.

Видовище неначе підживило людей, і вони набрали швидкості під час спуску. Олівар вже не почувався людиною на цей момент, швидше чимось _іншим_.

Він не знав, чим це "_інше_" було. Почувався незвично, множина відчуттів волала, відволікаючи увагу, хоч мозок і боровся, намагаючись їх ігнорувати. Він відчував біль в місцях, про чиє _існування_ раніше навіть не здогадувався. Почувався так, наче його протягнули під колесами водяного млину на Ріверрані, перетерши в пюре і викинули з протилежного боку.

Він відчував блювотиння на підборідді, що смерділо немилосердно, хоча на диво, зараз його це не хвилювало. Його наче вивернули на виворіт, поставили з ніг на голову. Один з вояків- Джост - обісцяв собі шкіряні штани. Олівар подумав, що він й сам ймовірно міг би зробити те саме.

Щем в м'язах, біль в різних місцях... він ніби переплавлявся в одне ціле, формуючи дивну сутність, що наче дихала. Вдих та видих. Агонізуючий стогін вояків чувся наче звідусіль; він огортав Олівара, роблячи його одним з них. Він усвідомив, що вони _всі_ перетворювались на _єдину_ сутність: на спільне, вмираюче чудовисько.

Фрей повернув голову в правий бік, знову вибльовуючи залишки їжі, перш ніж перевести погляд вперед. Попереду був лише біг. Були лише його люди.

\- Ми нікого не залишимо позаду, - загарчав він, підтримуючи Джоста за шию ззаду, коли порівнявся з ним разом з Клінтом, убезпечуючи, щоб той не впав.

\- Зупиніться... _прошу_... - прохрипів простолюдин.

\- Нікого... не залишимо позаду... - шепотів Олівар.

Вони вже втрьох підтримували один одного; коли один наполягав, що вже не може рухатись, двоє інших тягнули його, підбадьорюючи шепотом.

Проте чудовисько й далі вмирало, як і все в цьому світі, що врешті-решт закінчить своє існування. Оліварові люди невдовзі шкандибали по двоє, навіть по троє, підтримуючи один одного. Хоча Джост вирвався вперед, та Олівар з Клінтом відстали, підганяючи та підштовхуючи тих, хто рухався позаду. Тепер Олівар вже просто мовчки плакав, ліниві сльози зісковзували щоками донизу в нерегулярному темпі, диктованому підйомами та опусканнями якоїсь глибинної, внутрішньої агонії. Вони всі плакали, адже невдовзі всі будуть мертві та спізнають благословенну радість забуття. Повільно, але та щемлива порожнеча поглинала їх.

Загін майже зупинився, чудовисько робило останні подихи, коли зненацька _він_ з'явився _поміж_ них, наче чорно-біла блискавиця; голос чувся гучним, вимогливим та всеохопливим. - _НЕ ЗУПИНЯЙТЕСЬ!_ \- проревів Джоффрі Баратеон, влітаючи в серцевину загону, тримаючи алебарду в руці. - _ВОРУШІТЬ СВОЇМИ НОГАМИ!_ \- заревів він Роббену прямо на вухо; чолов'яга здригнувся і _якось_ зміг прискоритись. Принц тягнув та штовхав, направляючи людей вперед й не припиняючи репетувати.

Джоффрине обличчя вкрилось шаром поту, він тримав алебарду в руці наче меча-переростка. За мить він вже був біля Олівара та Клінта. - _Ви хочете стати солдатами?! Хочете струсити Вестерос до самої основи?!_

Клінт заревів із неочікуваним завзяттям, тягнучи Олівара вперед. _Як він це зміг?!_ Як людина може зберегти стільки сил після _цього всього?!_

\- _Як щодо тебе, Оліваре?! Ти готовий розчинитись в невідомості?! Станеш черговим потомком Фреїв, використаним та забутим?!_ \- ревів Джоффрі; його обличчя зненацька нависло над юнаком, сталево-зелені очі втупились поглядом в саму душу.

Олівар безсловесно закричав; то була суміш волання, реву та плачу. Він рвонув зі всієї сили, досі тримаючись за Клінта, і двоє побігли, так як лише могли, витрачаючи останні сили.

\- _Це війна! Ось це є тим, як відчувається битва та смерть! __Агонія та всепоглинаючий сум! Тільки ти та твої брати-солдати проти Кінця!_ \- ревів Джоффрі. Вояки навколо відповіли безсловесним ревом, наче поранені звірі.

\- _Якщо бажаєте перемогти, якщо насмілитесь перемогти, то станете моїм присудом! Моєю Гвардією!_ \- проревів Командир.

Вони всі вибігли з лісу, сонце раптово засліпило очі. Загін опинився на частково потоптаному пшеничному лану; збіжжя розхитувалось хвилями за вітром, волохаті колоски наче щітками лоскотали оліварові ноги.

\- _Ви всі станете лицарями сили волі та потуги! Солдатами, що змінять цей континент! Моєю волею! Моїми Кулаками!_ \- ревів Командир, і Олівар сам забажав стати частинкою тієї Волі, тим жахливим кулаком, нестримним та невпинним.

\- _Карета досі їде попереду! Ви й досі ще можете виграти перегони! Досі маєте змогу довести свою __**гідність**__!_ \- вигукнув Джоффрі, і Фрей переривчасто вдихнув повітря, підняв голову та поглянув направо. Він побачив Королівський шлях, побачив ту кляту карету, що повільно просувалась кріль поле червоних смужок, до...

Олівар усвідомив, що там на них очікує ціла центурія, шикована в дві шеренги: перші схилились на одне коліно, а другі стояли в повний ріст, поклавши руки на плечі товаришів. Простолюд та шляхта. Сержанти та новобранці. Стіна сталі чекала на своїх братів.

\- _Впереееед!_ \- заревів Олівар хриплим ревом. Його люди підтримали той клич, _якимось чином_, якось волаючи крізь хрип та сльози, якось знаходячи всередині _силу волі_ для цього. Силу, щоб приєднатись до тієї мрії, тієї обіцянки. Він наважився повірити, і в ту ж мить Галв впав додолу.

Вояк обернувся, щоб поглянути на Олівара, обернувся, щоб краще зрозуміти, чому його сержант кричить. І потрапив в яму на полі, нога болісно підвернулась, і солдат застогнав від болю.

_Ні._

Солдат впав наче статуя, вираз щирого здивування та раптового жаху закарбувався в оліваровій пам'яті, перш ніж той звалився на пшеничне поле клубком кінцівок та сталі; алебарда покотилась землею біля нього.

_Ні..._

Він підбіг туди за якусь мить. - Вставай, Галве, підіймайся, - зашепотів Олівар, пробуючи допомогти йому стати на ноги, простягнувши руку допомоги. Галв спробував, спробував зі всіх сил, сльози лились по щокам, коли він спробував підвестись і сперся спиною на твердий наплічник. По тілу пройшов блискавичний спазм, знову скидаючи його на землю із криком.

_Поразка._

\- Давай, Галве, вставай, - прохав Олівар, поки він сам та Клінт намагались підняти товариша між собою; але сили покинули їх, і вона й самі ледь не звалились біля нього. Фрей поглянув на карету і усвідомив, що вона перетне лінію червоних стрічок за якусь хвильку.

Вони _програли_.

\- Тримайся, солдате, - промовив голос збоку від Олівара, і з низьким гарчанням Джоффрі Баратеон підхопив лежачого солдата. Гарчання посилювало гучність, аж поки не перетворилось в ревіння, що личило б велетню; м'язи випинались під дубленою шкірянкою в місцях, де сталь не покривала їх. Джоффрі Баратеон підняв Галва одним потужним ривком; сталевий нагрудник заскрипів, сковзаючи по галвовому обладунку, коли він вхопив його за спину та плечі в тому, що, як Олівар ледь зміг пригадати, називалось "гвардійським транспортуванням"; розмістивши бійця в себе на спині, тримаючи за одну ногу та одну руку. Принц поправив захват тіла Галва, наплічник рекрута незручно сковзав об джоффрин. Юнак не жалівся, не сказав жодного слова, поки розміщував пораненого, разом із обладунком та припасами в себе на спині.

\- Передай мені алебарду, сержанте, - сказав принц, дивлячись на покинуту зброю Галва.

\- ...Командире... - прошепотів Олівар.

\- Гвардійці не залишають позаду свою зброю, - відповів той.

Олівар простягнув алебарду, проте Галв перший схопив її. Заплаканий новобранець затиснув в руках обидві алебарди, свою та джоффрину, косо притиснувши їх до джоффриних грудей і використавши в якості підсилення зчеплення з командиром. Карета в цю мить вже майже досягла фінішної лінії, слуги та супровід каравану дивились на гвардійців із пирханнями чи просто хитали головами, одночасно розкладаючи столи та кухонне начиння.

\- _Вперед!_ \- проревів Командир.

Вояки побігли, ні, _помчали_ по полю, фреїв загін оточував його зі всіх боків. Олівар мчав одразу біля Галва та Командира, Клінт біг з іншого боку, тримаючи алебарду спертою на плече, як це личило б почесній варті. Джоффрі бурчав при кожному наступному кроці, золотисте волосся прилипло до шолома, коли цівочки поту стікали обличчям вниз; ноги рухались. як якийсь нестримний годинниковий механізм.

\- Пробачте... пробачте, Командире... - голосив Галв, міцно вхопившись за Командира та алебарди, коли їхні обладунки голосно клацали із кожним новим кроком, ритмічним стуком сталі об сталь.

\- Ти маєш стати гвардійцем. Важливо, щоб ти знав наші засадничі принципи, - сказав Джоффрі.

\- Кров... Кров та Багно? - запитав новобранець.

\- Це наше гасло, рекруте.

\- А щ-ще..?

\- За живих, Галве. За живих, - відповів принц, незвично врочисто.

\- За живих, - прошепотів Галв, так наче ті слова містили в собі всі секрети всесвіту.

Вояки, _солдати_ біля фінішної лінії зберігати мовчанку, але їхні погляди прямо волали про підтримку; хвати рук на зброї міцнішали, кісточки на кулаках побіліли. Вони разом сахнулись вперед, коли загін намагався перетнути лінію швидше за карету; виглядали подібно до сірої дамби, готової прорватись під тиском.

Більш, аніж швидкістю Командира, Олівара дивувало його щире _завзяття_. Він ще ніколи не бачив коронного принца в такому стані; ніколи й не міг уявити когось настільки сфокусованим. Очі принца ні на мить не відволікались від лінії прапорів, а обличчя виглядало, наче вирізьблене з мармуру, коли він ніс на собі людину в повному спорядженні, рухаючись на рівні з рештою присутніх. Він і був тим уособленням сили, що штовхала їх всіх вперед; їхній біль розчинявся, коли вони мчали до фінішу, коли вони бігли до невеличкого лісу з пік та червоних стрічок, котрі обіцяли завоювання континенту.

\- Ми не встигнемо. Тобі доведеться ще прискоритись, Оліваре, - сказав Командир, й далі дивлячись вперед під час бігу.

Олівар роздивився карету, а потім - шеренгу солдат-глядачів. Він поглянув на лінію майоріючих червоних стрічок, що нестримно розвівались на вітрі. Він загарчав, відчувши жовч, що піднімалась горлянкою, і швидко виплюнув ту погань в сторону. Одразу за нею щось інше почало виринати з глибин організму; палаюче відчуття, в сотню раз сильніше. В сотню раз більш отруйливе.

\- _П'ЯЯЯЯТИИИЙ ЗАААГІІІН! В АТАААКУУ!_ \- заревів Олівар, і його люди заревіли в унісон. Це виглядало так, наче юнак зачаклував їх. Інстинкт взяв гору, тисячі тренувань конденсувались в єдиний шаблон дій. Вони мчали золотим ланом наче одержимі демонами, виставивши алебарди вперед в нижній стійці, ревучи, наче вигукуючи бойовий клич; надії, мрії та _проблиски_ незвичної єдності підганяли їх вперед. Джоффрі мчав разом з ними, несучи на собі Галва на повній швидкості; його обличчя поступово багряніло, поки з нього скапували краплі поту. Вояки раптово досягли фінішної лінії і червоноплащники, що сиділи біля неї, розбігались на всі боки, відступаючи перед щирою люттю на обличчях оліварових людей.

Ноги самі по собі бажали й далі рухатись, та Олівар змусив їх зупинитись. Він спинився разом з рештою загону, неспокійно застигнувши, моргаючи до спантеличених служників та переляканих вартових. Дивна тиша спустилась на цей невеличкий відрізок Королівського шляху, тіло та свідомість юнака незвично працювали разом в унісон, адже він яскраво відчував смак кожної нової порції повітря в легенях, колір пшеничного поля виглядав особливо _насиченим_, так наче якби юнак виявив, що перебуває у сні; широкі золоті та бурштинові мазки йшли хвилями під північним вітром. Він вдихав запахи олії, поту та диму, вага власного обладунку вже не відчувалась окремо від ваги тіла. Невже це насправді закінчилось? Він обернувся, щоб поглянути на ряд пік із стрічками і виявив, що карета лише зараз проїхала повз них. Юнак міг би заприсягнутись, що вони переганяли її лише на якісь декілька кроків. Як довго ж він тут стовбичить?

Він використав паузу, щоб оглянути своїх людей, відчуваючи якусь гордість. Джоффрі обережно передав Галва його товаришам, котрі й досі тримались один за одного, щоб не впасти, і Олівар відчув, як той прилив гордості все зростав та зростав. Йому здалось, що це відчуття от-от вибухне в грудях золотим сяйвом, котре було поза межами контролю, сяйвом, що врешті вб'є його тут і зараз.

Шеренга гвардійців-глядачів рвонула до них, наче хвиля клацання металу по металу та вітання, так наче вони щойно виграли в робертовому Повстанні. Чоловіки гатили його по спині, окремі волали, тримаючи за плечі. - Вітання, Оліваре. Ти справився, - сказав Лансель, посміхаючись та тримаючи червону стрічку; новобранці розступались перед ним.

Олівар тупо витріщався на неї, аж враз почав падати, та Лансель зловив його в обережні, проте міцні обійми. Юнак не міг стримати сльози, що зненацька з'явились, повільно стікаючи з очей, наче гній з рани.

\- Все гаразд, ти справився. Все гаразд, - прошепотів Лансель, міцно схопивши його за шию ззаду.

\- Ану дайте місце! Розійдіться, люди! - почувся голос сержанта Вілларда, і Олівар раптово виявив, що його підтримують двоє людей, а його загін та решта гвардійців сформували кільце з переплетених рук. По центру стояв Джоффрі, тримаючи великий водний міх в руці. Хтось передав Олівару такого ж.

\- П'ятий загін! Сержанте Олівар! - проревів той, піднімаючи між догори. Вся центурія також підняла свої ємності догори.

\- Кров та Багно! - сказав він і випив.

Олівар впивався водою. Її смак настільки перевершував смак арборського золотого вина, як арбарське перевершувало дешевий шмурдяк. Він почувався, наче зараз п'є із святого джерела, що згадувалось в легендах; широкий та холодний потік розлився по тілу, оживляючи його. Фрей насолоджувався цим, піднявши міх догори й дозволивши воді виливатись на голову, змиваючи сліди жовчі та поту; потік намочив його до кісток, протікаючи під обладунок та очищуючи тіло.

Коли міх спорожнів, Олівар озирнувся по колу. Клінт тримався за одне його плече, Роббен за інше. Іхній вигляд суттєво змінився. Хіба звичайна вода може настільки змінити вигляд людських облич? Вояки виглядали майже як новонароджені, повільно моргаючи під променями полуденного сонця; решта п'ятого загону стояла навколо них разом з цілою центурією, одним великим колом зі сталі. Єдиним новонародженим звіром.

Командир вгатив ратищем алебарди по багну, і той рух виглядав практично ритуальним. Одна ступня трішки виставлена вперед, голова злегка нахилена, ратище алебарди - із силою вдавлене в ґрунт, наче спис, що прохромив кабанячу тушу. Принц зробив крок назад, задоволено киваючи, із очевидним вдоволенням.

Олівар усвідомив, що досі тримає власну алебарду. Звичайно ж. Гвардієць ніколи не полишає свою зброю.

\- Кров та Багно, - сказав Олівар, вгативши ратищем по землі із незвичною силою; решта вояків вчинили так само в швидкій какофонії бурчання та гупання.

\- Тепер ти бачиш... Бачиш, чим ми станемо, - мовив Лансель, вхопивши його за плече, як це міг би зробити брат.

_Чудовиськом_, подумав Олівар, неподільним та жахливим, і вже не вмираючим.

Ні, анітрішечки. Воно буде _невмирущим_.


	79. Розділ 66: Вогнище

**Розділ 66: **

**Вогнище.****  
**

**1**

Лорд Еддард Старк колихав кухоль вина в руці, дивлячись на полум'я у вогнищі. Воно ледь чутно потріскувало, крихітні іскри щоразу злітали в повітря, коли товсті дровиняки втрачали міцність і колапсували під власною вагою. Полум'я горіло на диво синхронно із серцебиттям, незвично голосно віддаючи вібрацією в грудях лорда.

Кейтлін крокувала перед вогнищем, торкаючись пальцями складок плаття: - То лише якась тимчасова примха, Неде. Вона вочевидь вибита з рівноваги майбутнім королівським візитом, - сказала вона.

Нед зітхнув, знову перевівши погляд на кухоль мірійського в руці. Там ще залишалось більше половини... випивка ніколи й не була його пристрастю, але після сьогоднішніх подій він відчував потребу тримати щось в руці, щоб відігнати прохолоду. Дров вочевидь не вистачало для цього. - Вибита з рівноваги? - м'яко запитав він.

\- Так, - сказала вона, - Змінила свої улюблені сукні на шкірянку для верхової їзди, поводить себе "таємничо" замість звичного штибу... мабуть вона переймається тим, що недостатньо вишукана для південницького двору...

\- І ти вважаєш, що так вона компенсує недоліки? Хоче стати тим, ким південці бачать півничанських жінок?

\- А чому б ще, Неде? Наша донька бачить видіння в хмарах? Так наче всі байки Старої Нен, вкладені в її голову, враз ожили?

Він буркнув, роблячи ковток з кухля. Брандон полюбляв кріплені вина, але для Неда кожен напій відчувався наче удар під дих, після котрого він потребував часу на повернення в норму. Хоча й він мав визнати, що смолистий запах палаючої в вогні сосни додавав приємного аромату до вина. Й починав розуміти, чому брат так полюбляв цю комбінацію.

_Брандон_... Пройшло вже чимало часу, відколи він востаннє згадував про брата. Окрім всіх тих витівок та нічних пригод... була мала частинка його, про чиє існування більшість людей навіть не здогадувалась. Він полюбляв при нагоді посидіти біля вогнища, купаючись в вогняному теплі, поки надворі сніжило, із кухлем файного бренді в руці. Нечасті моменти на кшталт таких були чи не найкращими спогадами, що Нед мав про нього: Ліанна заснула в нього на колінах, із скуйовдженим волоссям. Маленький Бенджен й далі бавився дерев'яним коником на килимі. А полум'я відкидало ніжне світло на книжку в недових руках.

Ще перед війною. Перед тим, як книги перетворились на військові звістки з поля бою, а дерев'яні коники - на бойових дестріє.

Він спохмурнів, сівши, і поставив напій на маленький столик, а серце калатало в грудях. Нед почувався, наче його трусить, свідомість перекручувалась вузлами наче якась слизька, невидима лоза, так би мовити. Чи Бран із радістю згадуватиме тренування з лучної стрільби? Чи Рікон буде пригадувати колишні безтурботні дні, коли він засипав на підлозі і Кейтлін переносила його до ліжка?

Ще перед війною?

Він знову зітхнув, масажуючи обличчя обома долонями. Руки не тремтіли так вже давно, аж від дня, коли він вбив Артура Дейна.

Хтось постукав у двері кабінету, застаючи Неда зненацька. Всередину зайшов Джорі, коли Кейтлін відізвалась.

\- Прибув сер Родрік, - сказав той.

\- Поклич його, - мовив Нед.

Майстер-над-зброєю увірвався всередину із залишками снігу на правому плечі. Сніг звалився на вовняний килим, коли лицар обернувся назад, щоб подякувати Джорі.

\- Пробачте за безлад, мій лорде. Моя леді, - сказав він, схиляючи голову перед Кейтлін.

\- Все гаразд, сер Родрік. В нас є важливіші речі для обговорення окрім килиму, - відповіла вона із сумною посмішкою.

\- Боюсь, що чимало речей, - мовив Нед, намагаючись імітувати посмішку дружини. Та це вийшло більш схожим на гримасу. - Вартові?

\- На постах, - відповів сер Родрік, - Здається сьогодні вночі буде буря, але хлопці справляться. Вони повдягали зимові хутра, а на стінах запалили жарівні. Вінтерфелл убезпечений, мій пане.

Еддард щиро кивнув, по-справжньому дякуючи. Сер Родрік був наче островом надійності в цей несподівано непевний час. Шепіт про змови та вбивства в далекий краях. Придворні інтриги просувались на Північ. Дивні пророцтва та міфічна правда...

Лицар підійшов до багаття і простягнув руки над ним, мовчки відігріваючи їх. Він був вбраний в хутра та сталь, хоч і залишив свій зимовий кожух назовні. Проте шкіряне кріплення із піхвами меча було на місці. Типова звичка старого ветерана, котрий вочевидь нервує.

Нед посовався, косо зиркнувши на _Лід_, що висів на бильці його крісла. На такій малій віддалі від його руки.

Кріплення на піхвах також були відкритими.

\- ...Якщо чесно, що ти про це думаєш, Родріку? Про це все? - запитав Нед через хвильку.

Родрік подивився на нього, потім на Кейтлін. Він поставив долоню на долоню, обертаючи їх над вогнем, та повільно зітхнув: - На Півдні нас всіх називають божевільними навіть за найменшу думку про таке...

\- І правильно роблять, - втрутилась Кейтлін.

Сер Родрік кинув на нього змістовний погляд, і Еддард мовчки кивнув, охопивши п'ятірнею нижню половину обличчя.

\- І вони були б праві, кажучи таке, моя пані... на Півдні...

Кейтлін поглянула на нього так, наче в лицаря щойно виросла друга голова. - _Сер_ Родрік, ви ж не серйозно... - вона затнулась, дивлячись на Неда. Вона похитала головою, рухаючи до буфету, і налила собі кухоль вина. - Це вже занадто, - пробурмотіла жінка, перемішавши вино, перш ніж зробити ковточок. Вона заколивалась, спершись на шафку і відвернувши обличчя від них. - Мейстер Лювін запевняв нас, що Санса не володіє жодною... жодною _магією_, - повільно промовила вона.

Сер Родрік подивився на Неда: - Коли... - він перервав речення, обдумуючи слова. Йому не варто було б перейматись, Кейтлін вже з тисячу разів називали південницею від часу першого прибуття на Північ. - Люди на Півдні... вони уявляють магію як сукупність кривавих ритуалів та проклятих слів, сказаних опівночі при повному місяці.

\- А тут? - запитала вона гостро.

\- Північ то прадавня земля, - відповів сер Родрік, по-своєму пояснюючи.

Нед міг би порахувати на пальцях руки, як часто він бачив його в такому неспокої.

\- Зеленовидці не були чаклунами зі Старої Валірії, не вичакловували бурі із розпеченого попелу завдяки жертвопринесенню тисяч душ, - почав лицар, зчепивши руки за спиною, коли побачив, що Кейтлін це не переконало, - Стара магія... вважаю, що щоб там мейстер Лювін не вивчав для отримання ланки із валірійської сталі в свій ланцюг, та з того нам не буде зиску...

\- Менш ніж один мейстер із сотні заслужив собі таку ланку, сер Родрік.

\- Це не те, що можна виміряти завдяки старим сувоям в темних кімнатах, - зауважив Нед. Як же він міг це пояснити, коли й сам ледь бачив хоч якийсь сенс в цьому всьому? Щоб описати потойбічні знаки від круків та мертвих лютововків, шепіт дерев та холод вітру?

Шепіт зеленовидців?

_Зима Близько_, подумав він, відчуваючи холодний вітер навіть тут, всередині Твердині.

\- Краще нам не поспішати з висновками, - сказав він, - Краще буде вислухати пояснення нашої власної доньки, - додав лорд.

Кейтлін кивнула на це і вони спробували вбити час, очікуючи на прибуття. Напругу в повітрі можна було б різати ножем.

Мейстер Лювін прибув через декілька хвилин, хутко перекинувшись парою слів з Кейтлін, перш ніж сісти в крісло побіля Неда. Санса не виказувала жодних ознак збентеження чи дезорієнтації. Насправді - слід від удару на її чолі вже повністю загоївся.

_Це все зробить простішим_, подумала якась зрадлива частинка його свідомості. Нед нахилився вперед в кріслі, потираючи ключицю, наче намагаючись поглибше вдихнути. Він відчував задуху, легкий натяк на те, що відчув, коли дізнався про вбивство Брандона та батька в Королівській Гавані. Невже його _донька_ шепоче пророцтва того, що станеться? Котрі він сам жадав дізнатись під чардеревом, що плакало живицею.

Під холодними вітрами?

Думка видавалась такою абсурдною, але чому ж тоді кухоль в руці так сильно тремтить?

\- Прийшла леді Санса, - доповів Джорі, заглядаючи крізь двері.

\- Впусти її. І дай нам трохи приватності, будь ласка, - мовив Нед тихим голосом.

\- Я відійду до протилежного кінця коридору. Гукнете, якщо буде потреба, - сказав Джорі, чия голова зникла за дверима. Через мить Санса зайшла в кімнату, несучи на руках Леді. Вона чимось нагадувала королеву Раєллу, котру Нед одного разу бачив в Королівській Гавані, ще перед Повстанням. Його донька поводила себе з такою ж невимушеною грацією, проте без натяку на тривожність, що ховався в очах старої королеви. Ні, доньчині блакитні очі впевнено оглядали кімнату, напружені, проте готові до прийдешніх негараздів.

Те, як вона прикусила губу, перш ніж приховати рух рукою, на диво порадувало Неда. Це й досі його донька, просто _дещо_ відмінна.

\- Сідай, Сансо, - сказав він. Вона тихенько підійшла до вогнища в каміні, й досі тримаючи маленький клубок допитливого хутра, котре роздивлялось кімнату. Донька сіла на одне із великих, оббитих тканиною крісел по правий бік від Неда, біля Кейтлін.

Мейстер Лювін сів навпроти неї, обпершись об руку і бездумно чухаючи підборіддя. Сер Родрік вирішив за краще залишитись стоячи, схилившись до вікна і час від часу визираючи крізь нього на подвір'я.

Дим зрубаної соснової деревини залишав по собі смолистий, солодкавий аромат, що заполоняв кімнату, і Нед поглянув в свій кухоль з кріпленим вином, перш ніж зробити черговий ковток. Вогняний водоспад потік вниз в грудній клітці та змусив його сісти; тоді він уважно подивився на доньку.

_Мабуть Брандон таки знався на випивці_. Він відкинув небажану думку, зітхнувши, та кивнув їй.

\- По-перше, я хочу прояснити, що ми не гніваємось на тебе, Сансо, а просто збентежені. Це не покарання, лише можливість для тебе пояснити, що... з тобою коїться протягом останніх кількох днів.

Санса кивнула: - Пробачте, що я вас збентежила чи... - вона подивилась на Кейтлін, - Налякала... - додала дівчина, чомусь коливаючись.

Кейтлін набула вигляду, наче щойно отримала ляпаса. Вона схопила сансину руку, міцно її затиснувши своєю долонею: - Я _ніколи_ не буду боятись власної доньки, _що би_ не трапилось. Що б тобі не стало на думку, та я _ніколи_ не відвернусь від тебе. Розумієш це, Сансо Старк? - вигукнула вона із незвичним напруженням.

Сасна один раз моргнула, кладучи другу долоню поверх материної. - Дякую, - промовила вона стиснутим голосом.

Нед м'яко прочистив горло, намагаючись приборкати тремтіння кухля. Він опустив другу руку до стегна, роблячи черговий подих. _Я мушу знати правду_.

\- Що трапилось із тобою, Сансо? Чому ти сьогодні сказала ті слова?

Санса оглянула кімнату, повернувши руки до ледіного хутра. Вона повторно почухала юну лютововчицю, врешті зітхнувши. - Я сама на себе це накликала... - прошепотіла вона.

\- Так і є, юна пані. Не варто було лякати моїх людей, - сказав сер Родрік. Санса посміхнулась, проте відкинула той вираз, перевівши погляд вниз на Леді. Нед опанував себе, напружившись наче проти бурі на горизонті, що неслась на нього, а навколо не було жодного прихистку. Вона глибоко вдихнула, блакитні очі зустрілись із сірими.

\- Я бачила майбутнє, батьку.

Кухоль тріснув в недових пальцях. Він неохоче поглянув вниз, зауваживши цівочки крові з вказівного та великого пальців. Залишки вина зараз стікали по руці вниз, залишаючи по собі м'яке пекуче відчуття, перш ніж политись на килим.

Мейстер Лювін негайно скочив на ноги: - Я переконаюсь, щоб...

\- Ні, - мовив Нед.

Старий неохоче сів в крісло, затримавши погляд на своєму пану. Нед витягнув хустинку з кишені, міцно перев'язуючи невеликий поріз. Востаннє він перев'язував рани ще під час повстання Грейджоїв; тоді ворожий лучник поцілив в нього, коли вони видирались на стіни, слідуючи за тим придурком, Торосом з Міра, та його вогняним мечем. Він й досі міг чути його крики, так наче то було лише вчора; чоловік волав молитви наче навіжений, видряпуючись по купі уламків, та махав мечем до настрашених залізняків. Стріли вдарялись об недовий обладунок наче град, але він ледь-ледь відчув ту, що зачепила його щоку. На мить йому здалось. що вістря прохромило око, бо кров засліпила Старка.

Нед відвів погляд від замотаної рани; всі присутні в кімнаті зараз дивились на нього.

\- Продовжуй, Сансо, - сказав він впевненим тоном.

Вона дивилась на його руку ще з мить, перш ніж повільно відкинутись на спинку м'якого крісла: - Мабуть краще це назвати... не бачила майбутнє, а _жила_ в майбутньому. Я це робила вже декілька разів, прокидаючись у Вінтерфеллі після чергової смерті, шукаючи спосіб підготувати Королівства до неминучого.

\- Це ж просто _неможливо_, - заперечив мейстер Лювін; сірі брови зійшлись в глибокому нахмуренні, коли він нахилився вперед.

\- І все ж це трапилось, - продовжила Санса, - В одних життях я правила Вестеросом як королева, в інших - ми присвячували життя мандрам світом в пошуках відповідей та вивчали необхідні вміння, щоб вижити.

_Королева? До неминучого?_ В голові Неда вирувало стільки різних питань, що він і не знав, котре задати першим.

\- Ми? - він вибрав те, котре найбільше дзвеніло в його голові.

Санса кивнула: - Я та мій чоловік, принц Джоффрі Баратеон.

Це було наче удар під дих. _Моя донька? Одружена?_ Він зауважив, як Кейтлін робить жести до мейстера Лювіна, наче кажучи "дайте мені цим зайнятись".

\- Золотце, - почала вона, торкаючись доньчиної долоні, - Я знаю, як ти мрієш про придворне життя на Півдні, я також цього бажала, коли...

\- Я вже _більше не мрію_ про це, мамо, - мовила донька, чиї очі пересіклись з кейтліними, повні якогось тягаря. - Я там жила, пройшла крізь все. Крізь радість та біль, - сказала вона, переходячи на шепіт в кінці, - Я досить швидко дізналась всю правду про Південь. Як бенкети та турніри приховують фальшиві посмішки та кинджали за спиною, як Гра Престолів зминає всіх, хто опиняється в її досяжності... - вона похитала головою, - Але це все не важливо. Що є важливим - щоб ви дізнались про те, що на нас очікує.

\- Білі блукачі, - вголос промовив Нед.

Кейтлін рвучко повернула голову до нього: - Мати Небесна! Еддарде, ти ж не... звичайно ти ж _не віриш_ в це!

Санса просто обернулась до нього, ліниво чухаючи ледін загривок, і крихітна вовчиця нагородила його поглядом, наче одна із старих статуй сфінксів в залі малої ради. Він зауважив, як позаду неї у вікні падав сніг; буря врешті прибула. Сер Родрік й сам застиг наче статуя із виразом обличчя, що не піддавався аналізу, дивлячись на білу хурделицю за склом.

_Вітри сильнішають_, подумав Нед, переводячи погляд до Кейтлін.

\- Роберт завжди хотів, щоб ми породичались, - сказав він через мить. Вона пирхнула, майже впавши зі стільця і дивлячись на чоловіка, як на божевільного. Еддард не міг привести жодної конкретної причини, чому повірив доньці... і все ж він повірив.

\- Я можу це довести, - сказала вона.

\- Ти... принесла щось із собою, щось з попередніх життів? - запитав мейстер Лювін, в чиєму голосі відверто читався скептицизм.

Дівчина похитала головою: - Ні, в минуле повертаються лише наші душі. Ну, Джоффрі також повертає _Світлорев_, але це... - вона спинилась, зітхаючи, - Це важко пояснити. Гадаю, що зараз буде кращим, щоб ви самі подивились власними очима.

Нед вже збирався запитати, що вона має на увазі, коли кутики її очей _замерехтіли_. Дивні, покручені лінії, здавалось, вибризнули з її очей, простягнувшись на віддаль витягнутої руки, пурпурні візерунки перекручувались та змінювались занадто швидко, щоб він міг їх чітко роздивитись, і раптове гудіння почало огортати кімнату.

\- _Сансо?!_ \- заверещала Кейтлін.

\- Все гаразд, матінко, - відповіла донька, - Я вивчали мистецтво далекого зору в тіні Світанкових гір. Це спосіб бачити далі меж наших власних очей... Не лякайся, - додала вона майже автоматично, хмурячись, а гудіння ставало все гучнішим, відбиваючись відлунням від стін. По центрі кімнати почав формуватись невеличкий розрив, прямо перед вогнищем. Це виглядало наче рана, причинена самій матерії реальності, повільно зростаючий проріз, що _вібрував_ наче барабан, віддаючи звуками в недовій грудній клітці.

\- Вони казали... це... як... наче скляна свічка... - зашепотів мейстер Лювін із широко відпалою щелепою. Викривлені барви відбивались від обличчя старого, світло вогню набувало яскраво червоного кольору, а сніжинки за вікном відблискували наче падаючі зорі, так наче хтось в вишині розмахував _Зорею_*, мечем Артура Дейна. Сансине волосся розліталось на всі боки, наче під поривами лютої бурі, хоча Нед не відчував жодного пориву вітерця. Кімната застигла нерухомо, наче приморожена під сяйвом викривлених кольорів.

\- Я вже давненько шукала блукачів-розвідників, без жодного успіху. Проте завдяки тому, що я побачила у свідомості Вілла, то змогла

вистежити ту групу, що напала на нього, - сказала вона; прорив у реальності яскраво засяяв, розширюючись, і показав те, що мало б бути Зачарованим лісом, із висоти пташиного польоту.

\- Сансо, золотце, - прошепотіла Кейтлін, якось досі тягнучись до доньки, не зважаючи на все, що сталось. Вона виглядала нажаханою, і Нед ледь пригасив імпульс підійти та обійняти дружину. Він має це побачити. _Мусить _це побачити.

Точка обзору знижувалась до високих сосен Зачарованого лісу, зелена та біла барви заповнювали кімнату. Все виглядало незвично нерухомим, не було видно ані оленя чи зайця, коли видіння пролітало над лінивими водами струмка, майже повністю замерзлого, не зважаючи на добру погоду.

Сер Родрік рушив до сансиного крісла, міцно вхопившись за спинку і поклавши долоню на руків'я меча. Він роздивлявся заморожену пустку, видиму все краще, бо точка обзору поступово знижувалась. Навіть Леді заворожено спостерігала, її хутро повільно ставало дибки, і Нед й сам здригнувся.

\- Ми ще маємо чимало років попереду, мабуть шість чи сім, поки вони атакують Стіну. Маємо бути готовими до того моменту, - сказала його донька.

Він побачив їх, що просувались між деревами; крижана паморозь плелась по деревах, ламаючи їх, поки блукачі марширували зі моторошно механічною грацією. Там було п'ять потвор, що крокували в унісон, спинами до прориву в реальності. Вони несли довгі леза із кристалічної криги, і Нед усвідомив, що навколо них було чимало інших фігур. Діти та старі, мисливці, що вочевидь були здичавілими, тягнули за собою списи з кістяними наконечниками, залишаючи по собі лінії на снігу.

Вони всі були мертвими, сині очі безжиттєво дивились вперед, поки вони шкутильгали; прокляті душі, покірні невільники Зими.

_Це правда. Все це насправді_. - Зима Близько, - прошепотів він.

\- І разом з нею прийдуть мертві, - сказала Санса, сумно посміхнувшись. Пурпурні фрактали в кутиках її очей неначе стабілізувались, ніжно гудячи, проникаючи в поле зору Неда, виглядаючи більш матеріальними, аніж стілець, на котрому донька сиділа. - Вони... пошкодили мене, коли ми востаннє з ними бились. Це - моє останнє життя, наша остання спроба перемогти їх, поки вони не винищать все живе на континенті.

\- Що станеться далі? - запитав сер Родрік. Голос лицаря звучав гостро, сухо, наче наждак об каменю. Нед не міг ковтнути слину, горло аж пекло від сухості, поки він витріщався на блукачів. Створіння з легенд та міфів тепер крокували поміж живих та мертвих.

\- Вони будуватимуть величезні кораблі з льоду, справжні плавучі айсберги, котрими перенесуть віхтів через Вузьке море. Пентос, Браавос та Лорат ймовірно впадуть наступними, а невдовзі після них і Три Сестри**, - відповіла Санса. Вона зітхнула, подивившись вниз на Леді та пестячи мале цуценя; її очі й досі випромінювали протуберанці мерехтливого пурпуру. - Також вони атакують імперію Ї-Ті по суходільному мосту на північному заході від нас, вигублюючи все живе на північній півкулі нашого світу. До того часу більшість збіжжя на північ від Літніх островів вже загине від холоду, і врешті весь світ повністю замерзне.

Кейтлін вже не витріщалась на блукачів. Вона обернулась до Санси, жах змінився на щемливий сум, коли вона обійняла доньку. - Це правда. Все це насправді... Моя Сансо. О моя люба донечко, що вони зробили з тобою? - вона заплакала, самотні сльози котились щоками вниз.

\- Чи... - Нед облизав губи, піднімаючи тремтливу долоню до рота, і прикрився нею, кашляючи. - Сансо... ти можеш наблизитись ще ближче? - запитав він.

Вона коливалась з мить, нахилившись до Кейтлін: - Вони вже нервують. Чи ти певен?

\- То мій обов'язок, - відповів він.

Вона повільно кивнула: - Зробимо це швидко, про всяк випадок.

Вона трималась за Кейтлін однією рукою та нахилилась вперед, повільно схиляючи голову набік, а проріз легко завібрував і точка обзору наблизилась до білих блукачів.

Вона слідувала за ними на віддалі якихось двадцяти кроків, і Нед роздивлявся свого ворога. Вони були захищені перекрученим візерунком кристалічної криги, з наплічниками з чистого снігу. Створіння рухались в формації, схожій на вістря стріли, крокуючи в унісон, на відміну від шкандибаючої орди мертвих, котрі просувались обабіч них із порожніми поглядами.

_Зима Близько_. Предкам було це відомо, і настає час вінтерфелльським Старкам знову зійтись в бою із прадавнім ворогом. Інші знову виступають, армія мерців, що має на меті знищення Вестеросу, і лише малолюдна Нічна Варта стоїть їм на перепоні.

\- _Старі Боги, зелені та мудрі, направте мій сон..._ \- слова нестримно полились з недових губ, колискова Старої Нен досі звучала в свідомості після всіх тих років. Він дивився не групу _дітей_, що марширували на північ, їхні сірувато-сині очі підсвічували сніг м'яким сяйвом. Щелепи повідвисали і чимало з них волочили поламані ноги ти вивернуті руки за собою. Він уявив Бенджена серед них, оточеного мертвими, волаючи звитяжний клич із сталлю в руці та із дрібкою напівзаморених голодом розвідників біля себе. Він уявив, як брат бреде на південь, старківська сіризна очей зміниться на мертву синяву, чорний плащ порветься та протреться. Зима Близько і мертві йдуть із нею.

Він має скликати знамена _прямо зараз_. Умбери зможуть підсилити Стіну менш ніж за тиждень; якщо вони зможуть протриматись доки флот Мандерлі пристане до Східноварти-біля-моря, то Нічну Варту можна буде підсилити приблизно півторма тисячами вояків і більш ніж сотнею важкої кінноти. Вони мабуть зможуть перенести корабельну артилерію на власне Стіну; балісти та онагри. Чи цього вистачить, поки Роберт підніматиме всю державу на війну? _Чи всіх знамен Півдня вистачить на це?_

Один з блукачів зупинився.

\- Сансо? - відізвався Нед, колі Інший рушив до них довгими кроками. Прорив у реальності замерехтів, повільно зменшуючись. Занадто повільно.

\- Сансо?!

\- Він якось втручається! - вигукнула донька; пурпурні фрактали навіжено вилітали з її очей, наче малі блискавиці, коли вона стала на ноги.

\- Відійди! - проревів сер Родрік, оголюючи свого меча однією рукою та відштовхуючи Кейтлін назад іншою. Блукач вже практично летів в їхньому напрямі, довгі стрибки незвично швидко пожирали віддаль, а синє сяйво в очах підсилилось і буря назовні зненацька заревіла, від чого віконне скло несамовито загриміло, а бруківка на дворі почала потріскувати від морозу.

\- Джорі! _Джорі!_ \- заревів Нед, стаючи на ноги, відкинув піхви _Льоду_ в бік і спробував опанувати хват руків'я, коли крісло відлетіло назад.

Джорі вгатив плечем по дверях з-назовні, влетівши всередину із мечем в руках. Він заточився. спиняючись, коли побачив блукача, що майже добіг про проламу; товариші почвари також обернулись, а віхти навколо них заверещали справжнім хором екстазу. Воїну перехопило дух, і він вхопився рукою за одвірок. - _Дзвоніть у дзвони! До зброї! До зброї, Вінтерфелл!_ \- закричав він.

\- Родріку! Родріку, забери її звідси! - заголосила Кейтлін біля дверей, коли Санса пішла прямо до проламу, широко розвівши руки в боки, а Леді гарчала біля її ніг, перетворившись в клубок оскаленого хутра.

\- Воно намагається наладити зв'язок, тримайтесь! - проревіла Санса. Вона мала вигляд, наче знаходилась в епіцентрі урагану, сукня дико розвівалась, коли дівчина звела докупи кулаки і скорчилась; пролам в реальності гуркотів так гучно, що аж вухам боліло; гуркотів, наче корабель, що розламується навпіл. Блукач був менш ніж п'яти кроках від неї, піднявши меча, що сяяв насиченим червоним, в верхній стійці, коли Нед став перед Сансою, піднявши _Лід_ для зупинки замаху; полум'я у вогнищі залопотіло й погасло.

Блукач замахнувся червоним лезом вниз, якраз коли Санса застогнала і вікно закрилось. Гудіння розчинилось в ніщо, викривлені барви повернулись у звичний вигляд. Нед важко дихав, досі тримаючи _Лід_ наче талісман Старих Богів, втупившись поглядом на погаслий вогонь у вогнищі. Там зараз лежав сніг.

Гевард і Таммард примчали всередину, а Джорі волав накази в коридорі, кричучи про списи та сокири у внутрішній твердині. Сер Родрік підняв Кейтлін з підлоги; дружина ледь трималась на ногах, повиснувши на руці лицаря. Еддард врешті зміг опанувати подих, руки вже не тремтіли, коли він повільно опустив _Лід_.

Санса заскиглила. Нед рефлекторно обернувся і підхопив її, перш ніж вона впала. Він тримав її на руках, дивлячись на слід обмороження, що тягнувся від плеча до живота. - Все гаразд, - прошепотіла вона, - Воно не змогло торкнутись моєї душі, все добре, - донька прошепотіла знову, та її ноги підгинались.

\- Мейстере Лювін! - проревів Нед, опускаючи її на підлогу; дівочі ноги вже не могли втримати вагу тіла.

\- Я можу... я це зцілю сама, - белькотіла Санса посинілими губами. Кетлін ридала, діставшись до неї, і стала навколішки, підперши доньці спину і охопивши голову обома руками, відкинувши руде волосся, щоб побачити доньчине обличчя.

Сер Родрік відіпхнув вартових вбік, перш ніж вони встигли підбігти до вогнища. - Дайте нам трохи місця, трясця! Джорі! Наведи лад поміж своїх людей! Дайте нам якоїсь приватності! - заволав лицар.

\- Та-а-ак, пане! - відізвався Джорі, навіжено струсивши головою, перш ніж заволати до вартових, - Оберігайте двері назовні будь-якою ціною! Нікого не пускайте всередину!

Мейстер Лювін вже був біля Санси. Він відкрив свій капшук впевненим рухом, хоча його голос волав про протилежне: - Я... я ніколи не б-бачив такої р-рани, - сказав він, беручи та жбурляючи назад один інструмент за іншим.

Нед схопив старого за плече: - Скликай знамена одразу по тому, як Сансі стане краще. Старки з Вінтерфеллу кличуть по допомогу. Передай Джону Умберу...

\- Батьку, _ні_, - мовила Санса, міцно вхопившись йому за руку. Вона скривилась та оскалилась, коли говорила, пурпурові лінії пробігали її шкірою в місцях, пошкоджених обмороженням. - Ніхто крім вас не має про це знати. Ані васали, ані південці, ані сам Роберт!

\- Сансо... _чому?_ \- запитав Нед, приголомшений тим, як пурпурові лінії заліковували рану, полишаючи по собі лише непошкоджену шкіру.

\- Ще не прийшов час. Якщо ти завчасно піднімеш тривогу, то ніхто тобі не повірить, ти лише занапастиш всю справу.

\- Вони повірять нам, коли ти покажеш їм те, що показала _мені!_

Санса скривилась: - Південь назве мене відьмою і вперто ігнору-ватиме, що б я там не говорила. Показати їм це таким же способом - то лише підсилить чутки. Можливо вони навіть спробують натиснути на Роберта, щоб відмінити заручини... було б смішно, якби таке й справді трапилось, - тихо додала вона.

_Які заручини?_ А, так, ті, що вона мала... матиме із Джоффрі Баратеоном. Королівський шлюб.

_Моя донька сидітиме на Залізному Троні._

Кейтлін ніжно пестила сансине волосся, шморгаючи час від часу, колисаючи сансину голову, наче боялась, що донька миттєво кудись зникне, якщо вона її відпустить.

Нед похитав головою: - Я не можу просто так _ігнорувати_ те, що ти мені показала, Сансо. Ми _мусимо_ приготуватись! - сказав він; вінтерфелльські дзвони калатали надворі. Він почув голос Алина на віддалі, той щось кричав, наче щоб розбудили денну зміну варти і погнали їх у зброярню.

\- І ти таки приготуєшся. Панування літа продовжиться ще на декілька років; буде ще достатньо часу для збирання врожаїв та ладнання виробництва. Ми спланували це, батьку, ми планували наш останній бій протягом _десятиліть**_*, - сказала вона і Нед вперше усвідомив справжній вік доньки. Зрілі очі, що приховували перенесений жаль, переплавлений часом, і через це - сильніші, аніж колись. Він й далі бачив перелякану дівчинку, коли думав про Сансу, але правда полягала в тому, що донька вже встигла побувати _королевою Вестеросу_, правителькою, зеленовидицею, чарівницею. Вона воювала на цій війні роками, задовго до того, як він взагалі дізнався про її існування.

Сер Родрік досі не заховав свого меча, слухаючи розмову в пів-вуха, одночасно роздивляючись погасле багаття із підозрілим поглядом. Мейстер Лювін заховав свої інструменти, адже вони вже не знадобляться. Він просто сів, відкинувшись на спину, й мовчки слухав, як

Джорі та решта вартових втримували двері в кімнату проти розлючених криків Робба.

\- Я навіть не мала б про це розповідати вам, згідно нашого плану, - продовжила Санса, - Але Джоффрі... хоч як сильно він змінився від початкового стану, та все ж він походить із родини, сповненої секретів. Так його виховали. Я усвідомила, що приховувати правду від тебе й мами було б хибним, не тим курсом подій, котрому я мала б слідувати... не тим курсом, котрому я _могла_ _б_ слідувати. Це б розкололо нашу родину на друзки.

Нед зітхнув, відкидуючись спиною назад. Леді заповзла йому на коліно, дивлячись прямо на людину й нахиливши голову. Цуценя запитливо підняло вуха, м'яко запищало, наче прохаючи від імені своєї власниці. - І тепер ми знаємо правду... - прошепотів він.

\- Тривога вже продзвеніла. Майбутній король Вестеросу вже _знає_ про це, батьку. Зараз він готується, тренує ядро постійної, професійної армії прямо на марші. Навіть прямо зараз накази, залишені ним в Королівській Гавані, втілюються в життя, закладаючи підґрунтя для мануфактур та лісопилень, кузень та зернових сховищ, і для сотень інших приготувань, щоб гідно зустріти навалу Інших.

Нед знову зітхнув, пестячи голову Леді. Цей малий клубок розлюченого хутра вистояв проти блукача, коли він сам ледь не впустив з рук меча. Ще один вагомий урок.

\- Ти довірила нам цю таємницю, Сансо. Я довірюсь тобі у відповідь, - нарешті промовив він.

Її посмішка повернула попереднє тепло в його серце, і він підвівся, киваючи серу Родріку та мейстеру Лювіну.

\- Ніхто сторонній не має про це дізнатись без мого чи сансиного дозволу, - наказав лорд.

Вони обидва кивнули. - Джорі, перекажи вартовим розійтись по казармам. "Тренування" пройшло успішно, - сказав сер Родрік. Його племінник кивнув із розумінням, блідий наче лист паперу.

Нед подивився вниз на Кейтлін, але вона вже й сама кивнула. - Якщо вважаєш, що це на краще, - мовила вона, гладячи сансину щоку, - Ти була такою хороброю. Хоробрішою, ніж я коли-небудь була.

Сансине обличчя злегка зашарілось, посмішка стала ніжною: - Дякую, матінко, - сказала вона, переводячи погляд на Неда, - Тобі теж.

Еддард кивнув: - Я бажаю перекинутись словом з принцом Джоффрі...

\- Я також цього хочу, - відповіла Санса, розслаблюючись із глибоким зітханням, - Мені його так бракує, мамо, - сказала вона, притискаючись в ніжних обіймах Кейтлін, заплющивши очі. Дівоче обличчя наче ще на трішки розслабилось, і все тіло наче втратило той натяк на напруження, що переслідувало її з моменту падіння та раптової зміни поведінки.

Нед із радістю прийняв той тягар, хоч це й видавалось малою часткою того, що вона мабуть відчувала в глибині душі. Його діти виростуть не для того, щоб застати Вінтерфелл порожньою пусткою, де ширятимуть лише спогади про загиблу родину, і привиди чатуватимуть за кожним поворотом та коридором. Він не підведе власну доньку. Не підведе власну родину. Не підведе свій народ.

В цьому Еддард Старк заприсягся ім'ям Богів Каменю та Дерева.

* * *

_* (від перекл.) Зоря - легендарний меч дому Дейнів з Дорна. Викуваний з метеоритного заліза, гостротою та міцністю не поступається зброї з валірійської сталі._

_** (від перекл.) Три Сестри - загальновживана назва трьох міст - побратимів чи ворогів, залежно від конкретного відрізку історії - Міра, Тироша та Лісу._

_*** (від перекл.) Хвилинка математики. Якщо я не помиляюсь, то на даний момент Сансі має бути (ментально, фізично їй всього 13) близько 40 років (мабуть все ж 41), із них - 24 вона де-факто прожила в шлюбі з Джоффрі (де-юре всі 27, але перші три роки __"__подружнього життя__"__ в Браавосі були бутафорією та прикриттям). Так, фраза "протягом десятиліть" має право на існування._


	80. Розділ 67: Батько

**Розділ 67: **

**Батько.****  
**

**1**

Джоффрі хутко зайшов в невеличкий дерев'яний будинок. Приглушений лемент поступово зростав, поки він підходив до других дверей; паркет під ногами заскрипів, коли він відчинив їх і побачив дюжину мейстерів та вдвічі більше послушників, зайнятих бурхливою дискусією: один з них вже навіть почав вилазити на стіл, намагаючись вирвати якусь книгу з рук свого колеги.

\- Маю близько двадцяти хвилин вільного часу, то ж давайте зробимо це швидко, - почав Джоффрі, беручи відставлений стілець і ставлячи його ближче до столу. _Цього мало б вистачити для прискорення розмови, ще й надавало більш поважного вигляду_. Кімнату одразу огорнула тиша, лише ланки ланцюгів незручно дзенькали, коли мейстери перезирались поміж собою чи опускали погляди донизу.

Джоффрі пирхнув, сівши на стілець та склавши руки докупи за спинкою. Він вже забув, якими _живими_ могли бути академічні дискусії, ховаючись за поважним фасадом, котрий Цитадель полюбляла виставляти перед рештою Вестеросу. - Говоріть, якщо маєте що сказати, - додав він.

Вони загомоніли всі одночасно; лавина питань, уточнень та звичного лементу вдарила по ньому наче зграя розлючених круків. - Гаразд, це вочевидь було поганою ідеєю! - принц перекрикнув їх всіх, вказуючи одному з наймолодших мейстірів, котрий мав вигляд, наче от-от обісциться. - Краще говоріть по одному за раз. Мейстере Галвіне, що маєте на думці?

Благословенна тиша знову повернулась, коли буробородий мейстер зціпив зуби. - Це... це... - Галвіну наче бракувало повітря, він вхопився за шматок пергаменту наче за рятівний круг, - Це... воно _все змінює!_ \- прохрипів вчений, біля котрого купчились двійко інших мейстрів, що ховали погляди, навіжено шепочучись між собою.

\- Я радий, що вам це сподобалось.

\- _Сподобалось?!_ Принце Джоффрі, це стане революцією в писемності! Седмиця Небесна, _для чого_ тоді нам взагалі писарі, якщо ви зможете _"наддрукувати"_ тисячу книг за час, котрий раніше витрачали на створення _однієї_ копії! - вигукнув той в захваті, вгативши п'ятірнею по столі.

\- Пробачте, мій принце, але послушники жадатимуть вашої крові. Ви щойно відібрали в них половину заробітку, - пробурмотів мейстер Ланфред, відкидуючись на спинку стільця за протилежним кінцем столу, де біля нього стовбичили зо два десятки послушників, із останніх сил намагаючись відводити погляди від Джоффрі.

\- Не варто цим перейматись, я гарантую їм чимало праці до моменту, коли ми й справді почнемо друкувати на повну, - відповів юнак. - Мені знадобиться прототип десь за місяць, ви зможете це зробити?

Мейстер Галвін ковтнув слину: - Угх, що ж. Припускаю, що це можливо...

Джоффрі перебив його, грюкнувши по столі латною рукавицею: - Що я вам казав щодо звертання до принца Джоффрі?

Галвіну наче заціпило, та врешті він сором'язливо посміхнувся.

\- Говорити правду і по суті, мій принце?

\- Ага, - погодився Джоффрі, низько киваючи до чоловіка, наче гордий батько. Й так вистачало різноманітних справ, окрім маруди із власним зборищем мейстерів, котрі спочатку забивались по кутках, боячись королівського гніву.

\- Як швидко ви можете виготовити демонстраційний прототип?

\- Гмх. Ну, ось в чому справа. Ці обертові колеса, вони занадто складні, - відповів вчений, вказуючи на креслення в руці.

\- Я боявся, що так і станеться. Можна замінити їх дерев'яними полозами? - запитав Джоффрі.

\- Це може спрацювати... але сама деревина має бути дуже міцною, інакше полоз може піддатись навантаженню...

\- Виготовте їх із залізного дерева, вони будуть такими тонкими, що це буде відносно дешево, - зауважив мейстер Ярдин. Цей масивний півничанин міг би працювати двійником сина Джона Умбера, якби вирішив поміняти свій ланцюг на бойову сокиру, а чисто виголене підборіддя - на чималу бороду.

Галвін примружив очі: - Проблема не в тому, що матеріали можуть бути дорогими, а в тому, де взяти майстра, що знається на обробці залізного дерева...

\- Я поговорю із лордом Старком. Я певен, що можна буде щось придумати з лордом Форрестером; Залізний Пагорб славиться найкращими різьб'ярами на всій Півночі, - зауважив Джоффрі. _Вигоди від співпраці із зацікавленим Недом Старком тепер з'являлись із несподіваних напрямків..._

\- Так, так... а блоки можна буде зробити з дуба, нам доведеться витесати сотні таких, але це все одно простіше, - сказав Галвін.

Джоффрі приховав посмішку. Більшість мейстерів були людьми середнього віку, вченими, але не занадто задоволеними приміненням своїх знань. _Тепер вони пожвавішають_, подумав він.

\- То як, за місяць? - запитав він.

\- Гмм. Сумніваюсь, швидше за три. Після того ми _зможемо_ виготовляти наступні преси значно швидше. Скільки таких виробів ви плануєте виготовити в другу чергу?

\- Сотню.

Всі присутні за столом шоковано відступили, але Джоффрі нахилився вперед і поклав руку на галвінове плече, перш ніж бідолаха встиг зомліти. - Не переймайтесь, це плани на віддалене майбутнє. Три місяці... гаразд, вам лише доведеться знайти компетентного митця для секції малюнків. Все одно доведеться чекати, поки в Королівську Гавань доставлять залізне дерево.

_І навіть не починайте набридати з паперовою рутиною. Якби ж я міг викрасти собі весь особовий склад писарів-бронзовиків з Фортеці Світанку._

\- М-мені? - запитав Галвін.

\- Так, так, - мовив Джоффрі, поплескавши мейстера по спині, - Я призначаю вас головним в цьому проєкті. Це означає, що ви матимете керівні повноваження, але не захоплюйтесь тиранічною владою над своїми колегами; адже невдовзі ви можете опинитись під _їхнім_ керівництвом в наступних проєктах.

Галвін почав різко кивати головою, вверх та вниз, втупившись поглядом на креслення із такою інтенсивністю, що Джоффрі здалось - пергамент от-от загориться.

Він із пирханням відкинувся на спинку стільця, _знову по пам'яті викреслювати цей "старий фрагмент ї-тійської мудрості" було б ще тою морокою_. Юнак навіть вдався до вжитку північного діалекту в каліграфії, щоб додати автентичності... не те, щоб це було необхідно, та все ж. _І мені знадобилось всього лише шістнадцять спроб_, весело подумав він.

\- Мейстери Ярдин та Долеос, - мовив принц, киваючи кожному, - В цьому проєкті будете підлеглими мейстера Галвіна. Будь-які питання адресуйте йому. Якщо якісь витрати вийдуть за межі чорнильної скарбниці, то звертайтесь до мене.

Мейстери кивнули й зашепотіли між собою, підводячись і підійшовши до Галвіна, одразу водячи пальцями по кресленню.

Чорнильною скарбницею вони поміж собою називали своєрідний варіант бюджету, суму золотих драконів, що Джоффрі щомісячно виплачував їм. В типово вестероському стилі - простолюд, що працював на принца, невдовзі почав називати цих вчених мужів "_Чорнильною гвардією_".

_Представник, представник та представник_. Єдине, що йому залишалось - це направити їх певним шляхом, адже об'єм роботи був просто занадто великим для виконання однією особою_. І це врешті приведе їх до..._

\- Мейстере Ланфред, маєте щось на думці?

Густі чорні кучері закривали половину обличчя того чоловіка наче завісою, коли він нахилився вперед, ставлячи підборіддя на руку:

\- Яка досконала ідея, мій принце. Ви самі все так продумали? - запитав він. Голос вченого мав глибокий, навіть глибинний відтінок.

_А також чималу порцію зацікавлення._ Принц вирішив сказати правду, проте зберігаючи обачність. Занадто багато несподіваних відкриттів - і люди почнуть задавати... ну, _забагато_ питань. Цьогорічний Турнір Правиці вже змусив багатьох підняти брови в здивуванні.

\- Частково. Ідея крутилась в моїй голові від часу відвідин Ріверрану, коли я побачив їхні водяні млини, проте лише після розмови із місцевим ковалем в Близнюках вона насправді перетворилось в концепцію.

\- Зрозуміло. А чи цей коваль часом не прибув з вами на південь? Нам би дуже знадобилась його допомога при створенні виробу.

Джоффрі нахмурився: - На жаль він не міг просто так звільнитись і рушити зі мною, через певні обставини.

Мейстер Ланфред повільно кивнув, повернувши погляд на креслення, котре мовчки роздивлявся ще хвилину тому. - Водяний молот як мінімум потроїть ефективність процесу кування. Помічники коваля зможуть займатись додатковими справами замість витрати половини робочого часу на гатіння по металу; це стане черговим покращенням у використанні робочого часу. Перша водяна кузня може запрацювати менш ніж за три місяці, якщо задіяти достатньо працівників на побудову. Із бригадами досвідчених будівничих... я готовий будувати додаткові кузні що два місяці, особливо якщо зможу розділити бригади ветеранів навпіл, поповнивши новачками.

Ланфред підняв очі від пергаменту: - Припускаю, що ви бажаєте збудувати чимало таких нових кузень?

Джоффрі постукав пальцем по підборіддю. Мейстер Ланфред вже проявив певну ініціативу... і далекоглядність. - Саме так. Насправді, якби ви змогли збудувати мені три таких до кінця цього року, то я був би вражений.

_Давайте поглянемо, чи зможете мене вразити_.

Вчений щось прогудів, наче розстроєний камертон. Він подивився вбік вздовж столу: - Це можливо, але мені знадобиться допомога мейстерів Харта, Крістона та Фелдена.

Згадані мейстери перервали свою суперечку. - Чому саме вони? - запитав Джоффрі.

\- Харта - за червоне золото в ланцюзі, Крістона - за жовте, а Фелдена - бо він впертий як осел, - губи чоловіка викривились в натяку на посмішку - і це вперше Джоффрі побачив його таким - коли мейстер Фелден захихотів. - Ми всі навчались в старого Бенедикта. Якщо хто й зможе переконати затятих майстрів-ковалів змінити підхід на нові віяння, то лише він, - пояснив мейстер.

_Архітектура, фінанси та логістики, і нарешті чергова сталева ланка, щоб допомогти йому із процесом кування. Так, мабуть варто уважніше приглянутись до шанованого мейстера Ланфреда._

\- Згоден. Мейстере Рікхам, як щодо механічних прядок? - запитав Джоффрі.

\- Вважаю, що це буде найлегшим зі всього, що ви нам показали, але мене не це турбує, - мовив мейстер, повільно повертаючи здоровенну тушу, щоб мати змогу поглянути на Джоффрі. - Цей новий дизайн змусить нас радикально переглянути сам процес прядіння та розміщення прядильних машин в приміщенні. Я...

\- Пробачте, мій принце. Це леді Санса, - втрутився Баррет, визираючи крізь двері.

_Що, вже пора?_

\- Лайно, - мовив Джоффрі, підводячись, - Зберіть бригади та прийдіть із списками можливих проблем та їхніх вирішень. Знайдете мене завтра в Червоному Замку.

\- Не сьогодні? - запитав вчений муж.

\- Жодних справ на бенкеті, мейстере Рікхам. Ми вже це обговорювали, - відповів юнак з усмішкою. Послушники наче пожвавішали від цих слів, щоб їм пусто було. - Сподіваюсь зустріти вас на святкуванні.

\- Ми там будемо, ваша високосте, - відповів мейстер, підводячись. Вони _всі_ повставали, стільці ще раз загуркотіли, коли вчені вклонились. Джоффрі пригасив бажання зітхнути і кивнув, Баррет притримував двері відкритими, наче запрошуючи їх вийти з кімнати.

Чим більш неформально принц намагався поводити себе з ними, тим більше поваги вони йому виказували. Він замислювався, як попередня версія Джоффрі реагувала б на цей факт та на його теперішнє невеличке роздратування такою реакцією. Люди полюбляють ліпити собі ідолів з лідерів, і чим більше він буде вести за собою - тим сильнішим буде таке відношення... коронація лише погіршить цей процес.

Баррет швидко рушив до наступних дверей, але Джоффрі прискорився і сам відкрив їх. Він прикрив очі від передвечірнього сонця, що сяяло прямо в обличчя, і поміж того помаранчевого сяйва крокувала Санса, одягнута в біле та срібне. Вільне вбрання приховувало форми, акцентуючи увагу на ділянці біля шиї із великими прорізами, що фокусували погляд на намисті з чорних перлин. Низ був високим, закінчуючись трохи вище колін, але цей одяг включав в себе довгі панчохи замість традиційної сукні, додаючи загальному ансамблю певного похідного, навіть мужицького відтінку, на чиєму тлі окремі прикраси, на кшталт срібної шпильки чи вузьких золотих браслетів, особливо яскраво виділялись.

\- Кохана, ви виглядаєш абсолютно неперевершено, - сказав Джоффрі, обіймаючи її.

\- Так, _є таке_, - відповіла вона, тримаючи руки при собі. Джоффрі спохмурнів, відступаючи. Він моргнув, відганяючи оранжеві плями з поля зору, і усвідомив, що біля його нареченої стоїть Еддард Старк; висока змучена статуя із тривожним поглядом.

\- О, лорде-Правиця, - почав принц, киваючи тому із незручною посмішкою.

\- Принце Джоффрі, - прогуркотіла крижана статуя.

_Сьоме Пекло, це найдивніші відносини що я мав із Недом Старком від часу... від часів, як відрубував йому голову._

Лорд Вінтерфеллу, Правиця короля та несподівана довірена особа Останніх Героїв Світанку, не виглядав вдоволеним. - Я розумію, що це може здатись... _дивним_ після десятиліть життя в шлюбі, але маю нагальну потребу нагадати вам, що ви що лише от-от _заручились_ з моєю донькою в цьому... _житті_.

Він вимовляв ті слова, наче випльовував каміння, і Джоффрі стримався, що не підморгнути, кивнув та взяв Сансу під руку, намагаючись витримувати з нею дистанцію в "межах пристойності".

Вони пішли подалі від будинку, переданого Чорнильній гвардії, неквапно крокуючи до затоки Чорноводної. Будівельні бригади й досі працювали по обидва боки річки, споруджуючи мости, будинки та лісопильні. Перша стадія плану передбачала перетворення Королівських земель в двигун економіки, а пізніше - в життєвий центр війни проти Інших. Вони крокували вздовж недавно побудованої Дерев'яної вулиці; широкого дерев'яного настилу, що простягався поміж східним берегом Чорноводної та дворядною брукованою дорогою, котру досі добудовували. Цей шлях був досить болючою часткою в загальних витратах, але він має окупитись в тривалій перспективі. Початкові Чорноводні цехи в попередніх життях мали чимало проблем із насиченим транспортним потоком: хмари пилу та багнисті вимоїни постійно отруювали буденність.

Юнак відчував присутність Неда Старка наче штормове небо, що рухалось на крок позаду зразу за Сансою. Сансине раптове зізнання абсолютно приголомшило Джоффрі...

_Нед Старк знає про Цикл. Неду Старку відомо про Пурпур_. Це й досі шокувало юнака щоразу, як він замислювався над цим. Сансина імпровізація почала давати несподівані вигоди, коли вона розв'язала повільно тліючу змову, розпалену не аби ким, а самою Лізою Аррен; змову, про чиє існування Джоффрі досі й не здогадувався. Лист був вивірено написаним, він мав перевести на Ланністерів підозри щодо смерті Джона Аррина; таємно доставлений до Вінтерфеллу, він не мав би потрапити до чужих рук. Досить лиш додати, що Санса змогла нейтралізувати сучасний стан думок Лізи Аррен, вириваючи проростки підозр, поки ті не встигли прорости.

Ймовірно це мало б бути однією із другорядних атак, замислених Мізинцем ще до того, як Джоффрі встиг його вбити, але це одночасно й показало, наскільки вагомим виявилось включення Неда Старка до початкового плану. Присутність на своєму боці поінформованого Правицю Короля суттєво прискорило здійснення чималої кількості затій, від котрих Джоффрі й не очікував отримати результати аж до самої коронації.

Вони чимало обговорили протягом тієї ночі у Вінтерфеллі, і Джоффрі згрубша розповів свій досвід та майбутні події. Він намагався не ускладнювати затію і уникав важких тем... на кшталт ймовірної долі Роберта, чи й правди про своє походження, якщо вже по-чесному. Та й досі це ніяк не зменшувало ніяковості поміж ними двома.

Він незручно здригнувся, з вуст злетіло зітхання.

Молотки та пилки співали власними голосами, поки вони минали один із напівзбудованих робітничих майданчиків; запах пиляної деревини висів в повітрі, поки працівники котили возики, заповнені порізаним деревом. Робоча сила наче покидала їх разом із заходом сонця, і зараз в вигуках бригадира панував летаргічний настрій, коли він наказував, де починати складати черговий стос.

\- Закінчуйте на сьогодні, люди! Йдіть на бенкет і набийте там пуза харчем донесхочу! - вигукнув Джоффрі, коли проходив повз.

Бригадир стрепенуся, широка посмішка виросла на обличчі, коли він струсив пилюку із товстих шкіряних рукавиць. Цей простий прояв техніки безпеки вже й зараз покращував ефективність через зменшення нещасних випадків.

\- Дякую, мій принце! Хлопці, давайте привітаємо принца Джоффрі! - закричав він. Робоча бригада заревіла із незвичним запалом, піднімаючи догори свої інструменти, перш ніж почати закінчувати роботу.

\- То ж, лорде Старк, - продовжив Джоффрі, - Ви готові до бенкету?

\- Не зовсім. Може моя донька й миттєво перейняла південницьку моду, але хай мене грім поб'є, якщо я дозволю їй вийти в місто в такому вигляді... - Нед заколивався, - Незважаючи на те, що вона може... нейтралізувати будь-яких нападників одним лише поглядом, - додав він.

_Знову незручність. Молодець, Джоффрі_. Все ж, Нед _міг би_ послати Джорі чи якого іншого старківського вартового, щоб ескортувати доньку...

Санса похитала головою: - Як я бачу - твоє відчуття моди аніскілечки не змінилось. Справді, Джоффрі, знову прийдеш в обладунку?

Принц подивився вниз на свою кірасу: - Я знав, що ти це скажеш. Але зажди! Баррете!

Баррет підійшов ззаду, знімаючи з плеча складений чорний плащ, і прикріпив його до джоффриних нараменників. - Все готово, пане. Так як ви й хотіли.

\- Бачиш? - запитав юнак.

Санса застогнала.

\- Що?! Я ж _не_ якийсь там депресивний брав!

\- Ти сам це сказав, любий, а не я.

\- Дивись, чимало з наших гостей є вояками. І яке враження я справлю на них, коли з'явлюсь перед ними, вбраний в ошатні шовки?

\- Враження як від _звичайної людини_, Джоффе. Я не знаю більш _нікого_, хто безперервно, _протягом цілих днів_, носить обладунок.

\- А як щодо Пса?

\- То виняток.

\- А _я_ ні?

\- _Ні_, - відрізала Санса, зриваючи плащ з пліч, і скрутила його в клунок. Вона жбурнула його Баррету, котрий піймав згорток із _зойканням_. - Тепер шолом, зніми його.

Джоффрі поглянув на Неда. Він спробував напряму подумки звернутись до нього. _Допоможи мені_.

Нед просто схрестив руки на грудях, спостерігаючи за цим видовищем із піднятою бровою.

_О боги_. Він зняв шолом.

\- Чудово, - сказала Санса, роблячи крок вперед, і вхопилась за комір шкірянки, що він носив під обладунком, - На щастя, я наперед передбачила щось подібне. Є ідейка чи дві.

\- Це зазвичай не провіщує нічого... _Ой!_

Вона потягнула догори, та жорстка шкірянка не піддалась, через тиск нагрудника до тіла. Вона потягнула ще раз, а потім й ще раз, і Джоффрі міг би заприсягнутись, що йому щойно зірвали всю шкіру з грудей.

\- Оце вже _щось_, - мовила дівчина, розгортаючи комір шкірянки поверх кіраси, - Тепер це виглядає наче наперед продуманий вибір, а не так, наче ти забув про бенкет і прийшов в чому був. Баррете, викинь того плаща в річку, щоб там намокнув, і принеси назад.

\- Так, моя пані, - відповів його ад'ютант.

\- Мені подобався той плащ. Додавав мені стильності.

\- Хіба похоронного стилю. Ану віддай мені це, - сказала вона, забираючи з його рук шолом.

\- Дякую, Баррете, ти молодець, - додала дівчина, обмінюючи шолом на мокрого плаща.

\- До ваших послуг, міледі, - відповів клятий зрадник, щиро посміхаючись. _Як же швидко вони здаються перед симпатичною посмішкою. Джехейрис Перший таки мав рацію: доброта є жахаючою зброєю_.

\- А тепер не рухайся, - додала вона, притиснувши мокру тканину до його обличчя. Джоффрі стоїчно витримував її маніпуляції, потайки поцілувавши в щоку, коли вона нахилилась вбік, намагаючись витерти піт з потиличного боку шиї.

Вона ляснула його мокрим плащем, розвернулась і поправила йому волосся. - Ось так буде краще, - сказала дівчина, вперши руки в боки.

\- Я вже почуваюсь новою людиною.

\- І краще так себе і поводь. Тут ще достатньо води. Достатньо, щоб додати тобі ще _більше_ стильності, - сказала вона, помахавши плащем.

\- Все, здаюсь, - сказав він, сміючись та піднімаючи руки. Вони продовжили свою прогулянку поступово темніючою Деревною вулицею, котру вже патрулювали групи золотоплащників. Джоффрі ледь пригасив пирхання. Як це він пояснив їхньому колишньому командиру? Слухняний Слинт - це _живий_ Слинт.

Нед набув незвично задумливого вигляду, роздивляючись пропливаючу баржу, навантажену рудою чи деревиною, що дрейфувала по течії Чорноводної.

\- Що таке? - Санса запитала в свого батька.

Нед просто хитнув головою, посмішка стала вимушеною: - Ви двоє поводите себе наче давно одружена пара. Якби та кричуща демонстрація магії не переконала б мене, то вашої поведінки вже було б достатньо.

Джоффрі сором'язливо всміхнувся: - Це так... дивно, відкрито говорити про це.

\- Було б натяжкою назвати це відкритим. Навіть Кейтлін не знає того, що ви розповіли мені, - сказав Нед.

_І навіть ти знаєш лише узагальнену картину..._ Частинка свідомості юнака досі відчувала своєрідну дитячу образу на сансину зраду, але по правді - він не мав права так вважати. Це вже не був його приватний секрет, і вони давно вже були партнерами, пройшовши через все. Під час повернення з Вінтерефеллу він часто замислювався, сумніваючись в правді, котру вважав абсолютною.

\- Мені відомо, що ти не бажав так рано оприлюднювати правду, та я вдячний, що ти так вчинив, - сказав Нед, - Це твій бій, твоя війна; я допоможу, чим зможу, але це я знаю напевне.

Джоффрі кивнув, прикусивши губу, і вони продовжили прогулянку в компанії тихого ревіння вод Чорноводної. Знати про наближення кінця світу, але лише половину плану того, як це спинити... це мабуть було важко. Проте... була ще одна тема, котру він би хотів обговорити, але це було дечим, що ніяк не вписувалось в дискусію про долю та війну, смерть та світанок.

Він похитав головою, заклавши руки за спину. Пара зябликів перетнула їм шлях, пурхаючи над самою землею, і Леді вистрибнула із невеличкої смуги кущів, що росли вздовж дороги; вовчиця погналась за пташками навздогін. Взагалі-то Еддард вбив Леді в їхньому першому житті; чомусь юнак міг кришталево чітко пригадати події того дня. Нед рушив геть з робертового намету із таким мовчазним переконанням, що це насправді налякало хлопця в той час.

\- Лорде Старк, я... - він зробив довгий вдих, - Неде.

Санса кинула на нього сповнений розуміння погляд, і він неохоче кивнув. Вона прискорила ходу, вказавши жестом Баррету йти за нею, полишаючи їх двох позаду. Нед із зацікавленням поглянув на нього, мовчазний, як і зазвичай.

Джоффрі розслабив руку, ставлячи долоню на руків'я меча. Він всміхнувся на секунду, перш ніж відігнати те відчуття, вдихнувши повітря. Було важко надати думкам словесну форму.

Він пригадав таку ж прогулянку вздовж березового гаю.. він йшов, втупившись очима в сніг під ногами. Роберт поїхав на полювання, та Еддард відмовився від участі в ловах. Натомість Старк запросив принца на прогулянку, на протилежному боці Вовчого лісу; стежка вела їх догори схилом, лише їх двох та кількох старківських вартових, що слідували на певній віддалі.

Він пригадав, як вперто дивився під ноги, змучений та роздратований всеохопливою білизною навколо. Білий сніг, білі стовбури дерев, білі скелі... Біле лише погіршувало відчуття порожнечі. Робило її неминучою.

"_Джоффрі, поглянь догори__"_, - так тоді сказав Нед. Вершина березового гаю палахкотіла таким розмаїттям жовтого, що юнаку на мить перехопило подих. Розлогі крони із яскраво жовтого листя вигравали світлом проти сонячного сяйва, періодично засліплюючи юнака, поки він крокував, піднявши погляд догори, повільно моргаючи, поки споглядав видовище.

Цікаво. Ніколи більше після того він не бачив такої жовтизни, ніколи, навіть в тому ж самому місці і в той самий час через сотню життів.

\- Мабуть мені варто подякувати тобі, - сказав принц після чималої паузи.

Нех схилив голову набік: - Після всього, що ти мені розповів, найменшим, чим я міг тобі віддячити, була підтримка твоїх планів на Малій раді.

\- Я не про це, - пробурчав Джоффрі, - Маю на увазі... в тому сенсі твоя допомога була безцінною, але... - він затнувся, схиливши голову. Юнак зупинився, впершись руками в стегна, і втупився поглядом на Чорноводну.

\- Джоффрі, щось не так? - запитав Нед, зупинившись біля нього, його голос набув недовірливого відтінку. Мабуть і для нього це було дивним; Джоффрі почувався більш впевненим, коли розповідав про вимирання всього людства та описував вид небесних тіл...

_Не варто все ускладнювати._

\- Коли я лише починав свій довгий шлях, то був зовсім іншою людиною.

\- Ти розповідав, що був розбещеним та не готовим до майбутніх викликів, - сказав Нед, також дивлячись на води Чорноводної. Сонце сідало, відкидуючи довгі тіні від дерев, що мозаїчно росли на протилежному березі.

\- Все було значно гірше. Я був жорстоким. Мстивим. Придуркуватим простаком. Ідіотом, котрий й гадки не мав, яку шкоду причиняє своєму оточенню, - сказав юнак, слова наче потоком полились з рота, - Інфантильним невігласом, що _пишався_ своїм...

\- Тоді ти й справді пройшов довгий шлях, - перебив Нед, обертаючись, щоб подивитись на нього із батьківською посмішкою, - Ти став вправним воїном та воєначальником, досвідченим управлінцем і справжнім мейстером-без-ланцюга, - продовжив він, кажучи це, наче озвучуючи загальновідомі факти, - Роберт пишається тобою, знаєш? Рідко буває такий день, коли він не згадує про тебе в розмові.

_Роберт. Той, кого називають моїм батьком._ Джоффрі прочистив горло, наче ковтнувши якийсь клубок: - Ти думаєш, що це все через _ось це_, - сказав він, вказуючи пальцем на самого себе, - Це лише остання версія мене, котру ти _пам'ятаєш_.

Саме так, - погодився Нед, - Людина, одержима глибинним відчуттям справедливості, що живе з честю, не хвалячись цим, - Нед посміхнувся, одночасно злегка здригнувшись.

І _звичайно_ ж - для Неда Старка це насправді було таким простим. Таким простим, що аж ставало заскладним.

_Як завжди в недовому стилі_, подумав він із задоволеною посмішкою. В грудях щось злегка шкреблось, і він послабив натяг шкіряного коміра.

\- Є чимало речей, котрих я не знаю, - продовжив Нед, - Більше, ніж я бажав би дізнатись, здається, - він схрестив руки, купаючись в жовтих променях сонця, що вже сідало на заході, - І все ж я тримаюсь за правду, котру вважаю дороговказом, - сказав він, дивлячись на Джоффрі; сірі очі набули спокійного виразу, - Ти справедлива людина, Джоффрі. Й станеш королем, котрому я буду радо служити, якщо доживу до того часу. А якщо ні, то помру, знаючи, що моя донька не могла б бажати собі кращого чоловіка.

Юнак відвернувся подалі від недових очей, відчуваючи, як в горлі скрутилась гіркувата пружина. _Я мушу це сказати_. Але що саме? Як описати словами ту прірву болю та розпачу. Як пояснити _порожнечу_? Недовий голос був єдиною рятівною линвою, що тягнула його з божевілля в світі, котрий й сам зійшов з розуму під власним тягарем; чи щойно в сонячних променях промайнули проблиски Пурпуру? _Треба поспішати. Врешті завершити це._

\- Якщо це й є правдою, то лише завдяки зернятам, котрі посіяв _ти_, - почав він повільно, втупившись поглядом у віддалену точку, відчуваючи, як тягар нагрудника ставав нестерпним. - Ти підняв мене з безодні, Неде. Ти опікувався мною, коли вже ніщо на світі не мало для мене сенсу. Ти вивів мене з прірви, котру я сам собі вирив... Ти змусив мене підняти погляд _догори_... - юнаку перехопило дух, придушуючи внутрішнім тиском. Він з'явився нізвідки, обмотуючи його вузлами наче натягнута мотузка. _Боги, що це зі мною коїться?_ Юнак спробував відігнати те відчуття, але воно й далі підіймалось, наче вода, що затоплює пошкоджений корабель, врешті досягаючи рівня очей. Він вже не був хлопчиком, що не може стримати емоції. Він був Кривавим Левом. Був Командиром Світанку. Штормовим Королем. Провісником Кінця та Останнім Героєм.

Він знав, що не варто було дивитись на Неда. Знав, що це було помилкою, в ту ж секунду, як це зробив. Пройшли сотні років, і все ж він був там. _Той самий_ вираз обличчя. Нед поклав долоню йому на руку, опустивши трішки голову, якраз щоб зрівняти висоту очей, збентежених, проте готових допомогти. Це вже було занадто. На мить Джоффрі опинився прямо перед вінтерфелльським чардеревом, самотній та зламаний для всіх, окрім цих очей, що обіцяли _опіку_.

Він зітхнув, приховуючи сльози, що потекли щоками: - Пробач. Це важко пояснити, - сказав принц, прикриваючи обличчя однією долонею. То була помилка.

\- Я достатньо розумію, - сказав Нед, обіймаючи його. Це відчувалось так само, як і тоді, не зважаючи на всі пройдені роки. Тисяча життів та воскресінь розділяли ту мить від сучасності, світи за світами зникали й знову творились, і все ж це відчувалось так само. Як в той ранок, коли Нед врятував його.

Він не знав, яким чином, та _якось_ Нед зміг це _зрозуміти_. Принцеве тіло розслабилось і він обійняв Правицю у відповідь, намагаючись опанувати себе. Він міцно вхопився в Неда, поки болючий та повільний плач отруював свідомість, відчуваючись наче тягар дубового стовбуру посередині бурі. - Начхати, що там вони кажуть, - навіжено зашепотів він, - _Ти_ мій батько.

Це було все, що він міг зараз сказати, не втративши рештки гідності, тож заплющив очі і спробував виплисти на поверхню із виру емоцій. Ця істина лежала за межами понять домів та родоводів, за межами секретів, запилених книг та білявого волосся. Якщо він став тим, ким сьогодні є, завдяки Еддарду Старку, то хіба той муж може бути кимось іншим, аніж його батьком?

\- І я буду гордим називати тебе моїм сином, - Нед прошепотів у відповідь; обійми сприймались міцними та безпечними, рятівною линвою, що піднімала юнака з прірви.

Вони повільно розійшлись, майже неохоче. Нед передав принцу хустинку та поплескав по спині, і Джоффрі вдячно прийняв її. Пройшло так багато часу з пір, коли він почувався таким вразливим, і ще більше часу - від часів, коли його це не хвилювало.

Це відчувалось добрим.

\- Дякую, - сказав він. _За все_.

Нед і сам посміхнувся, його очі злегка почервоніли, проглядаючись крізь суворий фасад, що він носив наче другу шкіру. Вже не варто було щось пояснювати словами, і вони просто продовжили прогулянку, слідуючи вздовж течії Чорноводної.

Юнак відчув полегшення, коли вони наздогнали Сансу. Вона не промовилась ані словом, поки вони пройшли решту шляху; хлюпотіння Чорноводної невдовзі змінилось звуками барабанів та флейт. Невеличке море тентів з'явилось в полі зору одночасно із останніми сонячними променями; лицарі та робітники-простолюдини, діви та мейстери, гвардійці і решта гостей розкошували поміж справжніх потоків файного елю та смачної їжі. Бенкет щойно почався, хоча в Браавосі його б радше назвали фестивалем.

Запах змін витав у повітрі, Пісня бриніла наче натягнута струна. Тут лежали проростки нової ери, величезна купа хмизу лише очікувала на іскру.

Сьогодні цей хмиз спалахне, і врешті-решт запалає в багатті, котрого має вистачити, щоб вистояти проти всієї міці Червоної Комети.


	81. Розділ 68: Починання - Срібні Лицарі

**Розділ 68: **

**Починання. Срібні Лицарі.****  
**

**1**

Це була довгождана ніч, своєрідна кульмінація проєкту, більш амбіційного, аніж решта, раніше задіяних.

_Хоча, з іншого боку, можливо краще було б назвати це починаннями одного цілого?_

Він та Санса прогулювались периметром невеличкого моря тентів, котре розкинулось по обидва боки річки. Тут і там виднілись величні мистецькі вироби, виконані в різних стилях, хоча їх всіх об'єднувала одна спільна тема. Невиразні фігури тримали мечі та коси. Світанкові гори вигравали червоним під променями ранішнього сонця. Простолюдини-робітники були зображені у всіх малих деталях, споруджуючи водні млини.

Всі зображення промовляли про більше. Поділяли ідею, що містила не тільки гвардійців та новопроголошених Срібних лицарів, не лише послушників та майстрів, чия креативність втілилась у втіленні джоффриних винаходів. Загальна ідея втілювала енергію, що урухомлювала тисячі робітників. котрі щоранку прокидались, віддаючи власні сили та душі на побудову Чорноводних цехів. Джоффрі мусив визнати, що вміння сансиних прихильників значно покращились у всіх проявах за останні декілька місяців.

\- Ось це моя улюблена, - сказав він, вказавши напрям рухом підборіддя, і Санса знаючи посміхнулась. На картині була зображена Королівська Гавань, точніше її видіння зі снів, із деформованими, навіть сюрреалістичними обрисами. Башти височіли занадто високо, юрби на вулицях були занадто велелюдними. І все ж переповнені вулиці додавали палітри барв, що розповзалась наче павутина по всій картині, додаючи їй _ваги_ та поважності.

Розрізнені ноти складались в мелодії, коли вони просувались далі вглиб моря тентів, хоча пісні було ледь чутно крізь вибухи сміху, волання та хмільних пісень. Те, що починалось як робітничий табір, сьогодні перетворилось на справжній фестиваль для більш ніж тисячі душ; солдати, робітники, юні шляхтичі, котрі прибули на Турнір Правиці, але вирішили залишитись після його закінчення...

Нед недавно покинув зібрання, але Джоффрі й досі відчував полегшення на душі. Він щиро бажав, щоб Нед ще все побачив на власні очі, та лорд просто посміхнувся і рушив у справах.

\- Як все пройшло? - запитала Санса.

\- Я назвав його своїм батьком.

\- Це зробить все ще більш незручним, - зауважила вона з бісівською посмішкою, обіймаючи юнака за талію, і сапфірно-блакитні очі наблизились впритул, а теплий подих залоскотав шию.

Джоффрі погладив їй щоку, милуючись красою зблизька: - Це зробить нас родиною, - сказав він. Юнак приглушив дівочий сміх поцілунком, їхнє дихання переплелось.

\- Виглядає, наче ти шукаєш шлях до зближення, - відповіла вона приглушеним голосом, коли вони трішки розійшлись.

\- А ти хіба ні? - він схопив пальцями рудоволосий локон, що вибився із зачіски, ставлячи його на місце, щоб не псувати красу, - Я бачив, як ти недавно вчила Ар'ю мечовому бою. Вважаєш, що вона зможе вистояти поміж стіни щитів?

Вона буркнула: - Маєш рацію.

\- Мені здається, що це лише природно. Важко не почуватись, наче ти хворий лорд, котрий записує заповіт перед... - Джоффрі затнувся. Вона знала.

Гучне гудіння сотні голосів вібрувало поміж вулицями в цьому наметовому містечку, воно долинало з центральної галявини, пульсуючи, наче кров, що витікає з серця. Санса схилила голову йому на плече, обдумуючи тягар невисказаних слів.

\- Воно наближається, - прошепотіла вона.

Джоффрі зітхнув, обіймаючи Сансу, і притиснув її до себе. Він вже міг самими кістками відчувати поступове сповільнення Червоної Комети, десь в глибинах тіла між животом та ребрами, в якусь мить присутності, коли робив глибокий вдих. Мить безкінечності посеред безодні поміж вдихом та видихом.

\- Цікаво, як це - як відчувається переліт між зірками, - сказав він, - Стрибок крізь порожнечу не лише подумки, але й фізично.

То було важке відчуття, відчуття чиєїсь масивної присутності. Легко було загубитись в тому. Вони синхронно вдихнули, і навіть той величний кристалічний ландшафт здавався мізерним перед засліплюючою величчю сонячного сяйва. На секунду Джоффрі відчув масивний тиск не лише від Комети, але й від самої землі. Тягар потягнув його донизу, і він почав падати із карколомною швидкістю. Наче каменюка, що скочується вниз із монструозно величезної гори; величні червоні плюмажі супроводжували його падіння загравою північного сяйва, котре набирало таких незвичних обрисів, що уява ледь могла це усвідомити.

Джоффрі здригнувся, видихаючи повітря. - Я... - він повільно моргнув, відчуваючи присутність дружини. _Санса_. Зоряне поле в небесах так яскраво світилось за межами атмосфери, справжнє море червоних та синіх вогників, між котрими в порожнечі де-не-де мерехтіли проблиски білого та жовтого. Він повернув свою свідомість до реальності, відійшов на крок і поглянув в її очі. Ті дві сапфірові зорі були всім, чого він жадав. - Воно сповільнюється. Невдовзі настане той рік...

\- Як годинниковий механізм, трясця, - сказала Санса, піднімаючи погляд догори; над головою вже мерехкотіли перші зорі. Вона зітхнула, перевівши погляд на південь, до дороги, що вела у Королівську Гавань: - Здуріти можна, яким нікчемним це все здається. Якою безглуздою є ця вся гра проти сяйва мільйонів зірок.

\- І як це все закінчиться від сяйвом однієї єдиної зірки, - сказав він.

А воно таки закінчиться, так чи інакше. Або людство дійде до межі вимирання й загине - або людина вистоїть в протистоянні і буде змінена в процесі. _Зміни_, подумав Джоффрі. _Ось в чому суть. Ось в чому ключ до вирішення_.

\- Нам варто йти далі, - сказав він, виставивши лікоть, - Нам знадобиться вся допомога, котру лише можна буде отримати, - додав юнак; кутик рота засмикався від цих слів.

Санса вхопилась за лікоть, і разом вони пройшли решту шляху до великої галявини. Гвардійці-чатові вітали їх стуканням кулаків по нагрудниках, слуги навіжено кивали, везучи маленькі возики, переповнені харчем. Мандоліни вигравали посеред новонародженої ночі, адже сонце вже повністю сіло; мандрівні барди били по струнам своїх інструментів із театральними жестами, а їхні партнери виспівували відомі балади.

Справжнє море довгих столів та лавок розливалось концентричними колами, але для гостей не було передбачено жодного формального плану розміщення. Вони переходили з місця на місце, гурти перемішувались, постійно підживлювані потоки напоїв та їжі підтримували веселу та невимушену атмосферу.

\- Он де вона! Леді Санса! - вигукнула одна із десятка фрейлін, що виринули із натовпу. - Вони вже готові, та леді Анніла сказала, що нам знадобиться більше стільців, коли... - дівчина затнулась на півслові, побачивши Джоффрі. - Ой, пробачте, мій принце, - додала вона із реверансом.

Решта юних дів скупчилась навколо Санси, вклоняючись, та Джоффрі просто відмахнувся. - Цього достатньо. Сьогодні не ніч для формальностей, - сказав він, посміхнувшись, коли дівчата щось зашепотіли дружині на вушко. Їхні сукні нагадували сансину: шматки тканини, що дещо нагадувала пелюстки, зшиті поміж собою, накладаючись на сусідні, наче луски і огортаючи верхню частину торсу. Та жодна з них не мала такого сніжно-білого хутра навколо шиї, що важило для "Півничанської принцеси", як корона для короля.

\- Ти виглядаєш неперевершено, Селіє. Можеш бути певна, що прикуєш увагу очей юного Вілла, - сказала Санса, відпускаючи Джоффрі; інші фрейліни купчились навколо неї, наче знехотя відштовхуючи принца.

Леді Селія зашарілась, нахиляючись до його дружини: - Дякую. Але все ж, що з тими стільцями? Кількість гостей значно перевищую попередні плани, і ми вже відчуваємо нестачу місць.

\- Були ж ще якісь в третій коморі, використай їх, - відповіла Санса, озираючись навколо із гордою посмішкою, - Ти перевершила саму себе, а тепер давай зробимо так, щоб ця ніч не забулась.

Фрейліни захопливо защебетали після тих слів. Вона обернулась і обійняла іншу дівчину за оголене плече, щось пояснюючи та делікатно махаючи іншою рукою; тонкий золотий браслет виблискував у місячному сяйві. Дівчата захихотіли і Санса вказала на якийсь віддалений стіл, продовжуючи своє пояснення.

Сукні всіх фрейлін були надзвичайно короткими, закінчуючись якраз над колінами. Цей скандальний крій контрастував із довгими панчохами досить практичного виду, що прикривали ноги повністю, нагадуючи особливо тісні штани. Люд Королівської Гавані ніяк не міг дійти спільної думки щодо реакції на таку моду, враження коливались від обурення провокативним вбранням до захопленням такою сміливістю. Двоїстість поглядів, здавалось, призвела до загального поширення цієї моди, особливо поміж молоддю, заскоченою в сансину постійно зростаючу мережу впливу.

\- А це правда, що кажуть про співоче змагання? - котрась із них хутко запитала. - Я чула, що трибун Тирек _віддає перевагу_ Талії Форрестер! - той доволі скандальний вигук отримав якусь відповідь, і невдовзі Санса вже повела їх подалі. Вона адресувала юнаку вибачальну посмішку, і Джоффрі помахав у відповідь. Танці та співи стали звичними місцями збору для сансиних зібрань, двічі на тиждень, але вона згуртовувала супровід не тільки там. Вона часто вводила нових дів в статус фрейлін, заохочуючи їх змаганнями по вишиванню та малюванню, що вивільняли нестримний об'єм творчості. Все більше та більше тих дівчат, не маючи й гадки про це, потрапляли в тенета, змушені допомагати впорядковування таких дійств, допомагаючи Сансі організовувати бенкети і бали на кшталт цього останнього. Окремі навіть починали допомагати із адмініструванням Чорноводних цехів.

Він рушив далі, киваючи служникам, що розносили довгі смолоскипи, запалюючи лампи, закріплені на жердинах, що оточували місцину колами. Він вітався із захопленими лицарями та зброєносцями, котрі залишились в столиці після турніру; вони зазвичай припиняли займатись тим, чим щойно були зайняті, натомість надаючи перевагу вислуховуванню юнака із таким щирим проявом уваги, що чимало мейстерів позеленіли б від заздрості.

Він пройшов вздовж столу, заповненого штормоземцями та просторянською шляхтою; хлопцями та зрілими мужами, котрі не повернулись до своїх домівок після турніру з причин, що й сама не могли доладно пояснити. Завжди очікуючи на ще один урок, на ще одну ніч в приязній компанії.

\- Чи не могли б ви ще раз повторити? Зап'ясток потрібно пригнути донизу _таким чином?_ \- запитав Хобар Редвін*, демонструючи рух із мечем в руці. Срібна накидка затріпотіла на вітрі, коли він обернувся, із надією дивлячись на Джоффрі.

\- Не зовсім, дай покажу, - відповів принц, демонструючи як треба, дозволяючи руці плавно рухатись в сповільненні; їхні очі прикипіли до принцового меча, наче міль до полум'я. Вони заінтриговано загуділи, зброєносці та навіть лицарі, не на один рік старші за нього, обговорювали між собою порядок рухів. Невеличкий інцидент в напівфіналі турніру навіки закарбував в їхній пам'яті визнання бойових вмінь Срібного Лицаря. - Пам'ятайте, щоб не занадто напитись сьогодні, за вами сьогодні спостерігає чимало панянок, - сказав він, отримуючи у відповідь кивання на згоду від присутніх. - Ви всі є чудовими учнями, але давайте зведемо хмільний безлад до мінімуму, - додав юнак із посмішкою.

\- Срібні Лицарі не хміліють, сер Джоффрі! - вигукнув сер Робар Ройс, - Ми ж лише підтримуємо заданий ритм! - сказав він, і решта забурмотіла та засвистіла, підіймаючи свої кухлі. І іншому часі та іншому місці цього юнака б вже стали називати _сером Робаром Червоним_**, але сьогодні його плащ вигравав сріблом.

\- Ану відставити вихваляння! - сказав Джоффрі, ляснувши молодика по спині, від чого наплічники аж задзвеніли. Більшість шляхти вбрались в броню; за ці тижні, що пролетіли після Турніру Правиці, вони запозичили чимало джоффриних звичок. - Вам варто краще себе поводити! Якщо бажаєте гордо називатись моїм іменем, то бажано робити це умовно тверезими!

Вони загуділи до нього, і врешті принц здався, спустошивши вміст кухля разом з ними. Очі молодих дворян виблискували в світлі смолоскипів, поки вони посміхались і реготали, взявшись за плечі перед черговим раундом хмільного бою; їхні короткі сріблясті плащі виблискували наче місячне сяйво. Товариство Срібних Лицарів суттєво відрізнялось від Гвардії. Було менш їєрархічним: радше братерством, аніж армією. Його спонтанне самостворення застало Джоффрі зненацька, хоча, в ретроспективі, це й не мало б дивувати.

Бути справжнім лідером - то було дивним. Прийняти відповідальність за своїх людей; те, що він зазвичай називав своїм тягарем, та врешті прийняв як належне, прийнявши часточки поваги від їх всіх.

_Я недооцінював лицарство Вестероса_, подумав він, дивлячись на Срібних Лицарів, котрі й досі красувались персональними геральдичними знаками, гордо зображеними поверх їхніх сріблястих плащів.

Після подій на Турнірі і несподіваного висвячення в лицарі - ці зброєносці та навіть лицарі почали тренуватись разом з ним. Юнак був радий взяти їх всіх під своє крило, але ніколи й не міг уявити, який трепет та захват викликала у потомків шляхетних родів навіть дещиця уваги з його боку; це виросло до такого ступеню, що вони почали називати самих себе в честь його лицарського ном-де-гер, щодня прокидаючись на світанку, щоб слідувати за принцом у вранішній пробіжці. Вони навіть почали полювати та проводити вільний час в спільному товаристві, поділяючи між собою вказівки та поради свого неофіційного тренера.

\- Відкладемо наші обов'язки на завтра, що скажете, сер Балон? - запитав він.

Сер Балон Сван захихотів,схрестивши руки: - Звична програма?

\- Нє-а. Почнемо з обіду. Вони це заслужили, - відповів принц. Вони на диво добре витримували джоффрину навчальну програму, як на людей благородної крові. Сер Балон став своєрідним неофіційним майстром-над-зброєю для відповідно неофіційного лицарського ордену, і разом вони ганяли юнаків крізь напружені кавалерійські тренування. Врешті-решті для Світанкової війни буде потрібно нове, своєрідне покоління лицарів.

_Срібне покоління_, подумав Джоффрі, приглушуючи бажання пирхнути. Сер Балон зацікавлено всміхнувся, але принц просто хитнув головою й пішов далі.

Що ще додавало абсурду - саме хвойди з Шовкової вулиці вигадали цю кличку, що намертво приліпилась до товариства, адже шляхтичі навіть почали відвідувати одні й ті ж борделі. Чим сильніше Джоффрі їх ганяв по тренувальному полю - тим потужнішим ставав запал, з яким вони вислуховували його повчання. Він не був Артуром Дейном, і все ж юні лицарі та зброєносці виказували принцу рівноцінну повагу.

Джоффрі обернувся, насолоджуючись атмосферою свята навколо себе. Йому здалось, що на віддалі з'явився Тиріон, зі барильцем елю під пахвою, котрий крадькома крокував, наче досвідчений злодій під час крадіжки. Юнак нахмурився, коли Тиріон дійшов до тенту, чий вхід відчинився, показуючи не аби кого, а Ліру Мормонт та Гаманця. Вони зашипіли один на одну, затягуючи курдупля всередину, після чого звідти визирнуло - тут вже неможливо помилитись - обпечене обличчя Сандора і роззирнулось по сторонам, перш ніж зникнути вглибині, зачинивши вхід.

Пес, півничанка, рейдер та карлик всередині намету... це звучало наче початок анекдоту.

Джоффрі засміявся. Це видавалось доречним, адже сьогоднішня ніч була ніччю починань. Величні кола спонтанно формувались навколо столів та лавок, кухлі з елем переходили зі столу на стіл, а гучність гомону все зростала.

Пісня набувала піднесеного звучання, майже турбулентного. В повітрі щось витало, він міг це відчувати... цю зміну.

\- Цікаво, які жахливі смерті ти задумуєш своїм ворогам, коли твої очі набувають такого виразу, - сказав Ренлі. Сер Лорас стояв біля нього.

Джоффрі моргнув: - Дядьку. Сер Лорас, - він привітався, киваючи кожному. - Вам подобається бенкет?

\- Я... ще ніколи не бачив такого дійства. Сприймай це, як забажаєш, племіннику, - сказав Ренлі.

_А це щось новеньке від тебе,_ подумав Джоффрі, киваючи на те, що вирішив вважати компліментом.

\- Я б хотів знову вам подякувати, - мовив сер Лорас низьким та невпевненим голосом.

\- Ви вже не раз мені дякували, - відповів Джоффрі, - І ледь не перемогли у фіналі! Мабуть це достатня подяка.

Насправді так і було; сер Лорас виявився неперевершеним вершником, він міг би навіть виграти герць, якби не припустився помилки.

Лорас поглянув на Ренлі, його довге волосся на мить порухалось, вивільняючи довгий шрам, що збігав від чола по щоці до шиї. Ренлі так і не знайшов слів для відповіді, роздивляючись імпровізовану пародію на механічну пилу, котру лісоруби розмістили по центрі свого стола. Кругле дерев'яне лезо виступало в ролі своєрідної підставки, підтримуючи чимале барило елю, з котрого роботяги щохвилини наповнювали свої кухлі, запрошуючи до чудасії всіх, хто проходив повз них. Вони мали вагому причину для гордості; лісопильня номер вісім запрацювала на цілий тиждень раніше, аніж передбачалось графіком.

Сер Лорас зітхнув: - Остання дяка не відчувається достатньо особистою. Я просто... - він опустив погляд, пожувавши губами. - Коли сер Грегор вже був біля мене з отим дворучником... мусите зрозуміти, що я не міг...кров лилась по всьому обличчю... я... я було подумав, що він вже вбив мене.

\- Не прибідняйся, Лорасе. Маєш добре розвинуті рефлекси, - Джоффрі перейшов на "ти", - Якби ти не вхопився за мій щит так швидко, як лише міг, то мабуть вже б й загинув.

\- І якби ти не зупинив його одразу після того, та вже був би мертвий. Те, як ти бився з ним... то було зашвидко для мене, щоб допомогти, - сказав Тирелл, на чиєму обличчі відкрито читалась знайома емоція. - Все закінчилось швидше, ані я встиг опанувати себе. Якби я підвівся трішки раніше, то міг би...

Джоффрі схопив сера Лораса за плече. Він втупився зором в очі просторянина і промовив, повільно, неквапно: - Не варто картати себе за події минулого. Все, що ми можемо - це намагатись краще себе показати в майбутньому.

_Це правда, що врятувала мене. Правда, що зробила мене тим, ким я є._

Лорас повільно кивнув, крадькома зиркнувши на Ренлі, аж поки лорд-протектор не кивнув у відповідь: - Я це запам'ятаю. Дозвольте знову вам подякувати, мій принце, - сказав він, перш ніж рушити геть.

Ренлі, на диво, залишився. - Ти зробив послугу державі, зарубавши того скаженого виродка, - мовив він, дивлячись на юнака із виразом обличчя, що не піддавався аналізу.

Джоффрі обачно кивнув. Цього разу нестримна лють сера Грегора заскочила його зненацька, і без Пса з Королівської Гавані, що мав би "захищати принца Джоффрі", поблизу не було нікого іншого, хто міг би зупинити велета в ті декілька секунд. Бій був швидким та брутальним, навіженою м'ясорубкою, під час котрої Роберт розлючено волав, а юрба глядачів верещала в розпачі.

\- То було наче битись проти височенного дуба. Котрий орудував дворучним мечем, - сказав принц, хитнувши головою. Він рідко коли бачив людину, настільки нестримну та зосереджену на причиненні покарання. Меч юнака прослизнув прямо під пахву Грегора; принц вгатив по голові велета не менше чотирьох разів, і все ж Гора врізався в юнака наче таран, оживший титан із сталі та люті, ледь не розрубавши Джоффрі навпіл. То було дивовижним відкриттям особистості Срібного Лицаря, це все точно. Коли юнак зняв шолом, одразу по тому, як сер Лорас врешті зміг піднятись, стоячи біля тіла Гори... Вираз робертового обличчя не піддавався опису, чи принаймні так здалось. Було дивним, одразу після бою, тут же на місці, отримати посвяту в лицарі.

\- Наче височенний дуб... - Ренлі пирхнув, - Ти так це кажеш, наче й сам особисто зрубував таке дерево... - він затнувся, напружено вдивляючись на небожа, - Трясця, може так і було. Ті лісоруби здається абсолютно переконані в твоїх лісорубських навичках, - дядько мав недовірливий вигляд, його рот зарухався для продовження речення, проте жоден звук не покинув вуст.

_Ох, він так виглядає, наче зараз зомліє_, подумав Джоффрі, заспокійливо піднімаючи руку до нього.

Ренлі відпихнув її набік, провівши власною рукою навколо себе: - Все це, - сказав він, відновивши здатність говорити, - Твоя гвардія. Новий торговий флот. Турнір... Санса мала рацію. Ти й справді _змінився_, - Ренлі похитав головою, важко хмурячись, - Чому? Що ти плануєш далі? Скажи чесно, племіннику. Що взагалі могло так сильно змінити тебе?

\- Сни та видіння майбутнього, дядьку. Видіння, де жадібність та амбіції знищать все, що мені дороге. Сни, де я побачив, на що здатен цей континент.

Ренлі не виглядав переконаним, погладжуючи своє волосся однією рукою, одночасно роздивляючись юнака, наче нерозгадану загадку: - Твоя наречена виголошувала солодкі промови про честь для мене та Штормових земель, про зміцнення позицій при владі та вплив при твоєму майбутньому дворі, але скажи-но мені, небоже... - він протяжно перевів подих, втупившись поглядом на чашу з вином в руці, перш ніж підняти погляд і глянути на юнака, - Чого ти насправді бажаєш?

Джоффрі склав руки за спиною, дивлячись на дядька й розмірковуючи над питанням.

_Чого я насправді бажаю..._

Він зітхнув, поглянувши вгору, на зорі; гомін сотень розмов зливався із віддаленим ревом Чорноводної. Хлюпотіння течії долинало повз юрбу гостей, що скупчувались навколо червоно-зелених возиків із закусками; чимало з них були ковалями та цеховими працівниками, лісорубами та будівельниками. Невеликі колісні конструкції, схожі на водні млини, нижчі зростом за Джоффрі, розміщені на столах, безперервно обертались, вивільняючи барвисті іскри при швидкісному обертанні лез, розважаючи глядачів навколо. Повз юнака промайнув запах паленої сірки, коли він спинився на мить, вперши руки в боки, на секунду захопившись вміннями Гільдії алхіміків. Гільдійці налетіли на порох, наче здичавілі - на залізо, і окремі їхні експерименти вже приносили перші плоди.

Ренлі вочевидь вирішив залишити юнака в роздумах, напружено дивлячись на нього і сьорбаючи вино з чаші. Чимало гвардійців зібралось навколо групи столів, майже посередині галявини, вгативши свої алебарди ратищами в землю, що створювало видимість своєрідного сталевого лісу. Джоффрі хихотнув, коли вони почали чергову застільну пісню, сповнену клацанням кухлів та голосних вигуків. Подібно до багатьох пісень Королівської Гвардії - "_Бідні стомлені ніжки гвардійця Гавла_" була веселою байкою, сповнена жартів, перебільшень, побрехеньок і лише дещиці тієї необхідної правди, що додавала реалістичності всьому цьому. Вони заводились знову та знову, підтримуючи сталий ритм грюкотом кухлів по столах.

_Ой - сказав він! Ой - о ні! Здається я! Стопу підвернув!_

_Ой - сказав він! Ой - о ні! І крутанувся! Й щодуху чкурнув!_

_І як він біг! О як він мчав! Боліли ніжки, й він відставав!_

Якийсь гвардієць видерся на стілець: - Гвардійцю Галв! - вигукнув він, вибившись з ритму, випередивши решту співців, - Дивись під ноги... - його перервали заковані в сталь руки, що стягнули нахабу вниз; решта солдат намагались не збитись з ритму.

_Гвардійцю Галв! Під ноги дивись! _

_Очима не лупай! Алебарда - вперед!_

_І як він біг! О як він мчав! Боліли ніжки, й він відставав!_

Пісня дещо прискорилась та погучнішала, наближаючись до фінішу; солдати ставали -за столу, грюкаючи кухлями все швидше та швидше.

_Дивись не впади та не покотись!_

_Гвардійцю Галв! Під ноги дивись!_

_Дивись не впади та не покотись!_

_Гвардійцю Галв! На землю вважай!_

_А якщо впадеш! То не забувай!_

_**Гвардійцю Галв! Як впадеш то знай!**_

_**Алебарду, гвардійцю, не забуваааааай!**_

Співці перервались на вітання та вигуки, грюкнувши кухлями в одному спільному тості, волаючи до небес. Королівська Гвардія була одним-єдиним згустком змін, одним осередком руху, котрий він та Санса плекали, і вона вже й сама могла утворювати зв'язки з іншими. Будівничі-простолюдини та смішливі діви, що допомагали з влаштуванням свята, також оточували той стіл; вочевидь ці веселощі були заразними.

\- Я радий, що вам так весело, хлопці! - мовив Джоффрі, підходячи до столу, - Та маю зауваження - адже єдиним словом, котре гвардієць Галв встиг сказати, перш ніж поцілувати нашу прекрасну землю, було щось схоже на "_Ой_"!

\- _Командире!_ \- вигукнули солдати; сп'яніння боролось з дисципліною, та врешті вони дійшло до дивного компромісу, оточивши його зі всіх боків та тицяючи кухлі в руки, одночасно вітаючи.

\- Заждіть, трясця! Мені лише один потрібен! - сказав Джоффрі, взявши кухоль з рук, - Гвардійці! - заволав він.

Вони виструнчились, і Джоффрі напружено поглянув на вояків. Чимало з них лише недавно закінчили навчання, кульмінацію тренувань чергової порції рекрутів. - Я спостерігав за вашим змаганням, і... - Джоффрі перервався, суворо зиркнувши на солдат, змушуючи їх напружитись. На губах юнака виник майже непомітний натяк на посмішку,

\- Хоч ви є найнезграбнішими і найповільнішими гвардійцями зі всіх, мною бачених, та принаймні ви...

\- _ШВИДШІ ЗА ТУ КЛЯТУ КАРЕТУ!_ \- проревіли вони, із гордістю штовхаючи один одного, поки Джоффрі реготав вголос. По правді, ці гвардійці ніколи не бігли наввипередки з королевиною каретою, насправді вони служили та тренувались тут, в Королівських землях, але Королівська Гвардія вже створила свої власні традиції та міфи. Те, що вони перегнали - і перемогли - то був той ненависний "каретний дух"; сутність значно більш зловісну та підступну, аніж справжню карету; сутність, створену із болю та страждання та _єдності_ поза межами розуміння. На передпліччях солдат красувались червоні стрічки, і вони вдячно носили їх.

Джоффрі відчув, як від гордості за них йому стиснуло горлянку, поки юнак роздивлявся своїх солдат. Шляхтичів та простолюдинів. Високих та низьких. Гвардійців. Якщо йому доведеться востаннє загинути в бою з Іншими, то він загине, оточений своїми втіленими мріями про Вестерос. Про те, якою насправді має бути його батьківщина.

_Чим вона може стати_, прошепотіла частинка свідомості.

Люди несвідомо відчували його настрій, даючи принцу більше місця, коли вітання стихли: - Ви всі відчуваєте це, чи не так? - запитав він в натовпу.

Вояки заморгали, на обличчях читалась поява розуміння. Джоффрі заплющив очі і глибоко вдихнув, відчуваючи віддалену присутність Комети, що просувалась крізь порожнечу із червоним хвостом позаду. Проте зараз він сфокусувався на чомусь значно ближчому, що буяло на цій землі. Це щось було потужнішим навіть за ту потойбічну сутність, масивнішим та вагомішим навіть за величний Цикл.

Він розплющив очі і побачив Ланселя; легат впевнено посміхався. Він зрозумів.

\- Те, що ми тут будуємо, - почав Джоффрі, - Це не лише солдатська праця за дзвінку монету, - сказав принц, повільно обернувшись, щоб подивитись в обличчя кожному присутньому. Він бажав, щоб вони _зрозуміли_. Хотів, щоб вони усвідомили. - Це більше, ніж праця та промисловість. Те, що ми насправді будуємо, неможливо побачити чи торкнутись, але це _можна відчути_.

Люди за сусіднім столом стишили голоси, щоб мати змогу послухати; стіл був залюднений робітниками та різноманітними майстрами зі столиці, Королівських земель і взагалі звідусіль.

\- Кожен з нас може це відчути. Цей перехід між світом старим та світом новим, - голос принца погучнішав, зростаючи разом із колом слухачів, коли він озвучував те, на усвідомлення чого витратив не одне життя.

\- Ми будуємо це прямо тут, всі ми! Шлях для виходу із злиднів та дріб'язковості, за межі того деструктивного циклу, котрий тримав нас в лещатах протягом більш ніж трьохсот років! - сказав він; слова вилітали з рота наче по власному бажанню, нагадуючи гарчання.

Простолюддя заревіло разом з ним. - Слава принцу Джоффрі! - вигукнув якийсь випалювач вугілля, нахилившись над столом. - В сраку ті всі порожні закони та обіцянки! Це він дає нам файну роботу і гарну платню! Він вже зробив для нас більше, аніж десяток Ейгонів***!

\- Він ділиться з нами їжею з власного столу! Він дає нам інструменти, щоб ми могли працювати, не переймаючись за безпеку! - проревів інший робітник, підбадьорено скочивши на ноги.

\- Це все пусте, - втрутився старий пекар; безстрашне пошрамоване обличчя проглядалось поміж тінями, ледь освітлене іскрами від оборотів млинів. Низький голос прорізався крізь гомін гостей, і люди шоковано повертали обличчя до нього.

\- Я пережив Погром столиці, - продовжив старий, переводячи погляд вздовж всього столу, - Я бачив, як моє місто залишалось в злиднях під владою нового короля, так само, як і при попередньому, - він похитав головою, - Ні. Робота з'являється та зникає. Гроші також, - мовив пекар, дивлячись прямо на принца без жодної дрібки страху в очах, - Але ти дав нам більше за це, принце Джоффрі. Ти дав нам _надію_, і за це я віддав би життя, б'ючись за тебе, як це б зробив будь-який шляхетний лорд.

Юнак відчув споріднену душу в цьому пекарю; чолов'ягу побило життя, проте його захопила ця _незвична_, навіть _лякаючи _нова_ ідея_. Ідея, за котру він міг вхопитись, навіть якби це б означало смерть та забуття.

\- Надія, - сказав Джоффрі, вдивляючись в очі пекаря. Цей чоловік теж зрозумів. - Це дивна штука, чи не так? Це щось, чого не можна торкнутись руками... - він затнувся, обернувшись. Натовп навколо замовк. Гвардійці за іншим столом принишкли, грюкання кухлів та похідні пісні змінились незручною тишею. Захмелілі лицарі та смішливі фрейліни затихли, дядько Ренлі застиг, наче статуя. Лише тихе гудіння обертових млинів чулось над галявиною, поступово сповільнюючись із закінченням запасів пороху.

\- І все ж ви можете це _відчути_. Можете _відчути_ в повітрі, наче аромат ранку після шторму. То зростаюча впевненість, що ми зможемо побудувати щось, що стоятиме _вічно_, - сказав він; гучність голосу зростала, а на вустах з'явилась посмішка. Це було цікавим. Переконання в наближенні до кінця сповнювала юнака енергією, заставляло почуватись, наче він знову став підлітком, що досліджує всі моря світу.

\- Мрія про те, що ми можемо знайти вихід із застою. Шлях подалі від законів минулого, через які люди жили і вмирали в злиднях без надії на краще. Надія, що ми зможемо _збудувати_ _власну еру міфів та легенд!_ \- сказав він, піднімаючи руки, і вгатив себе по нагруднику, - Час захвату та чудес, такий же величний, як Вік Героїв! Потуга й сила, гідна старої Валірії! Така ж освічена та мудра, як будь-яка із перших імперій людства!

Пісня накочувалась на Джоффрі, наче як хвиля, і це не було схожим на підбадьорення; звучання було низьким та раптовим, неявні емоції та дивні висновки почали переплітатись, коли люди навколо загомоніли. Низи Королівської Гавані та безіменні селяни Королівських земель, ці люди розмірковували над істинами, переданими їм батьками та дідами.

\- Перший крок вже зроблено і це лише початок. Ви й самі це можете _відчути_! - вигукнув він, широко махнувши рукою, вказуючи на людей та столи, на річкові млини та горнила, на місто і всю державу. Люди навколо викрикнули на згоду, окремі ствердно кивали, а інші піднімали свої кухлі із ревом, сповненим емоцій.

\- Початок чогось нового. Шлях до виходу зі злиднів, розвиток промисловості та мета, коли дише межі наших _вмінь_ зможуть обмежувати наші _мрії_!

Вони заревіли, неначе зграя левів, сильніше, аніж будь-які війська, котрими він коли-небудь командував. Юнак бачив віддзеркалення надії в їхніх очах, їхній запал підживлював його у відповідь. Це його люди, вперше об'єднані в справжнє товариство перед кінцем світу. Вперше за всі свої життя Джоффрі Баратеон житиме чи загине із тими, кого присягав захистити, і думка про це запалила вогонь в душі, неначе вид Долини з верхівки гори, де холодне гірське повітря обдувало його на вершині світу.

\- Ви це відчуваєте?! Цей _початок дражнить_ нас. _Вимагає_ нашої дії! - сказав він, дивлячись на нижчу шляхту та байстрюків, викинутих на магрінес. Треті сини та доньки без приданого починали вірити; люди без певного майбутнього тепер починали мріяти. Їхні очі заворожено слідкували за принцом, борючись із недовірою до тієї мрії. Мрії, що видавалась важчою для втілення навіть в порівнянні із перемогою над Циклом.

Він почувався наче посеред битви, в кінцівках вирувала кров, і він рушив вперед; натовп навколо густішав, все більше та більше нових облич приєднувалось до товариства під місячним світлом. Він повернув до столу, де сиділи гвардійці. Солдати та офіцери неначе прикипіли поглядами до нього, нерухомі обличчя приховували кипляче збудження, що боролось із дисципліною.

"_Ми тут_" наче промовляли їхні очі. "_Ми з тобою_" чувся шепіт.

Джоффрі відчув приплив гордості, дивлячись на них, стиснувши побілілі кулаки: - Це буде доба _воз'єднання!_ Епоха _сили в єдності!_ \- сказав він, і легати як один безсловесно заревіли. Джон, Віллард, Олівар, Лансель, Ренфред, Тирек, всі вони і решта вояків. Гвардійці ревіли на всю міць легень, вдаряючи сталевими кулаками по твердому дубу. Це звучало наче сталевий град, наче лучники-легіонери зробили залп по віхтам. Воно промовляло обіцянку битись та померти за майбутнє, котре вони вже бачили і вже ніколи не могли б забути; обіцянку стати кимось більшим завдяки спільній меті.

Він перетнувся поглядом із Сансою, обернувшись. Дружина стояла в оточені купки леді та фрейлін, вдягнутих у вбрання, подібне до її шатів; вони виглядали наче каченята, що слідують за матір'ю. З часом цей практичний крій стане у великій нагоді, разом із зростаючою приязню між шляхтою та простолюдом. Хто інший, окрім них, буде керувати великими похідними лікарнями позаду лінії фронту, доглядаючи поранених та допомагаючи перевантаженим обов'язками мейстерам із пилянням та зашиванням ран? Чоловіки чи жінки, всі будуть потрібні в майбутній війні. Війні за життя. Війні за Світанок.

Санса повільно кивнула, в очах світилась згода. Джоффрі напружено вдихнув, знову обернувшись, бажаючи захопити полем зору всіх присутніх, тримаючи ліву кисть на руків'ї меча, а праву - між поясом та молотом. Натовп глядачів суттєво виріс й виглядав загіпнотизованим; слуги та кухарчуки також підійшли, забувши про свої обов'язки, мейстери та послушники перервали дискусії на півслові, наблизившись до центру уваги. Навколо нього буяли гербами табарди: лицарі та зброєносці із сотні різних домів, чиї родові барви виглядали однаковими під місячним сяйвом.

\- Це буде ера, коли по-справжньому втіляться лицарські обітниці, - продовжив юнак більш м'яким голосом, - Ера, коли ви вже не будете _вбивцями_, що служать _примхам_ своїх зверхників.

Всім в натовпі наче перейняло дух від шоку. Адже цей юнак не лише вбив Гору, але й щойно засудив осквернення духу лицарства, котре Кліган уособлював. Принц щойно засудив спосіб, котрим діяв його рідний дід, його методи та виправдання.

Це зробило все _реальним_. Це змусило їх зрозуміти, що мова йшла не про королівські амбіції, але про _них самих_. Кажуть, що слова - то полова на вітрі, але чим була _буря_, як не вітри із вітрами, що борються поміж собою, аж поки не зіллються воєдино, струшуючи саму землю?

\- Це вже почалось, прямо тут, прямо _зараз_, - сказав він, так наче то був жахливий секрет, - Ви це відчуваєте? - голос юнака чувся ледь гучніше за шепіт, - Цей початок? - він посміхнувся, побачивши перші проблиски в їхніх очах, той самий погляд, що він розділяв із Сансою протягом всіх цих років; той самий, що він побачив в очах дружини, коли Пурпур востаннє поглинув їх. Переконання. Бажання втілення.

І вони це _відчули_. Хіба мертвий не відчув би це зараз.

\- Воно вже тут. В кожному з нас. Разом... - голос перервався, а на обличчі виросла посмішка. Пісня наче затримала подих, і фрейліни вчинили так само; лицарі напружено стискали руків'я мечів, а гвардійці майже синхронно виструнчились; робітники взялись за плечі сусідів, наче дуби посеред могутнього лісу. Мейстери нахилились вперед; тиша була невимовною, а Санса гордовито посміхнулась.

Їхні очі горіли наче жаринки в багатті, малими вогниками проти величної безодні, зачаровані, коли Джоффрі кивнув Ренлі. Ось була його правда. Ось чого він бажав.

Пісня досягнула крещендо і Джоффрі озвучив правду.

\- Разом ми збудуємо майбутнє, котрого цей світ ще не бачив. Разом ми станемо одним королівством. Одним народом, - сказав він все як є.

Його народ сахнувся назад, шок та зачудування відкрито читались на їхніх обличчях, коли вони почули Пісню. Джоффрі не засуджував їхню реакцію; разом вони не лише стали свідками народження нової ери, але й самі творили її. Епоху Єдності. Епоху Мети. Епоху Вестероса.

Вони всі стануть захисниками. Стануть споглядачами зірок.

* * *

_* (від перекл.) Хобар Редвін - просторянин, племінник Мейса Тиррела, кузен Маргері та Лораса._

_** (від перекл.) Робар Ройс був членом Веселкової варти під час повстання Ренлі. Червоним його називали через колір плаща._

_*** (від перекл.) Мається на увазі перший з династії Таргарієнів - Ейгон Завойовник._


	82. Розділ 69: Симфонія

**Розділ 69: ****Симфонія.**

**1**

\- Починай, сер Робар! - вигукнув Джоффрі, пришпорюючи Місячне Світло та пригинаючи голову під набігаючою гілкою, перш ніж виїхати на галявину. Сер Робар Ройс ледь стримав лайку, напружуючись, щоб наздогнати принца; решта Срібних Лицарів скакали позаду; прибувши в точку збору, вони роз'їхались по місцям, формуючи клин із Джоффрі на вістрі.

\- Опустіть списи! - закричав принц, коли вони досягли групи солом'яних опудал, зібраних у великий натовп. Він вгатив списом одному з них в голову, а зразу по тому - другому. На третьому юнак не зміг втримати списа, тому витягнув булаву і почав гатити направо та наліво, поки решта лицарів мчала у формації позаду нього, беручись за бойові молоти та моргенштерни. Проте їхні навіжені удари цілились, переважно, по імпровізованих щитах на опудалах, вони знову нехтували порадами, сказаними Джоффрі.

_Поганенько._

Коні починали скаженіти під променями вранішнього сонця, закуті у важкі попони звірі перегрівались. Вони пройшли крізь солом'яне військо, наче плуг по ріллі, збиваючи вниз та затоптуючи манекени, перш ніж Джоффрі просурмив в ріг.

_Недостатньо швидко_, подумав він, коли лицарі збирались в групу, відступаючи назад до точки початку атаки. Невдовзі велична маса броньованих коней досягла купки наметів та столів, розміщених на східному боці галявини, їхніх вершників підганяв аромат свіжо приготованої їжі.

\- Ви всі потрохи вчитесь, але й досі недостатньо швидко роз'їжджаєтесь після зіткнення, - сказав принц, і закутані в срібні накидки лицарі застогнали. Вони поспішувались і негайно рвонули до елю та кабана, котрого смажили на вертелі двоє слуг біля столу.

\- Ми це чуємо чи не вдесяте, - відгукнувся один із близнюків-Редвінів - Хорас - що сів на лавку, масажуючи стегна. Джоффрі пирхнув, ставлячи ногу на лавку та нахиляючись вперед, щоб відсьорбнути із наперед приготовленого келиха. Срібні Лицарі скупчувались навколо столу, сміючись та вигукуючи, і Джоффрі був змушений пригасити порив злегка ірраціонального бажання нагримати на них. Вони ж не були гвардійцями, а синами високої шляхти; зазвичай другорожденними синами, але були серед них і спадкоємці. Трохи перетиснути із дисципліною та суворістю - і вони покинуть товариство.

_Братство, не армія_, подумав Джоффрі, коли сер Робар сів на лавку. Принцу лише залишалось направити їх у правильному руслі.

\- Кінні обладунки занадто важкі, ми не встигаємо достатньо прискоритись, щоб змести їх таранним ударом, - мовив сер Робар.

_Таранного удару не вистачить проти віхтів_, подумав Джоффрі. І натомість знизав плечима: - Ці обладунки дозволять нам глибше зануритись у ворожу формацію без суттєвих втрат коней. Вважаю, що невеличка частка прискорення є справедливою ціною за таке.

Сер Робар знизав плечима у відповідь: - Що ж, це ви платите за всі ті обладунки, - сказав він; на обличчі лицаря виникла хитра посмішка, коли він підняв келих: - І за це також.

\- І за це також, - погодився Джоффрі, підіймаючи власний келих над столом, - Гарний виїзд, панове. Ану налітайте на харч, побачимо, чи не вийде повторити краще із набитим пузом!

\- Тільки коням буде важче рухатись! - вигукнув сер Еммон, - Особливо ґендріному, - додав він, і Ґендрі Бракен подавився шматком кабанятини, обернувшись, щоб зиркнути на нього.

Джоффрі зареготав із рештою, хитаючи головою. _Сподіваюсь, що їхнє дружнє товариство переживе Цикл_.

Він подивився на сера Робара, як той лицар ліниво клацав пальцями по стегну в ритмі, давно вже знайомому для Джоффрі. Принц пригасив небажану посмішку і відкинувся назад: - Хочу, щоб ти повів їх на полуденну медитацію після трапези.

\- А в нас вже є полуденна медитація? - запитав сер Робар, зводячи брову догори.

\- Вже є.

Сер Хорас буркнув: - Але ми й так займаємося цим щоранку!

\- Сер Робар, - сказав Джоффрі, - Чи буде ваша ласка? Мені вже набридло постійно повторюватись.

Робар добродушно кивнув, відкинувся назад і поглянув на сера Хораса: - То ти хочеш стати одним із найкращих лицарів Вестеросу - чи ні?

Сер Хорас знову щось буркнув, навіть і не думаючи дати відповідь, і перевів погляд за кабанячу тушу над багаттям, дивлячись на широкий поріз там, де спис увійшов в тіло.

Сер Робар захихотів, але наче одночасно почувався незручно.

\- Ти також збираєшся бурчати через щось? - запитав Джоффрі.

\- Зовсім ні, - відповів Робар, - Трясця, та я почуваюсь краще після кожного сеансу. Той ї-тійський писака мабуть був неабияким воїном, - він затнувся, озираючись по сторонам.

Джоффрі криво всміхнувся: - Ну можна й так сказати.

_Без сумніву, його щось таки турбує..._

\- Але..?

Сер Робар зітхнув, хитнувши головою: - Та, не варто й говорити, - сказав він, стишуючи голос.

\- Все гаразд, ми ж тут всі браття, ти ж не забув? - запитав Джоффрі, так само стишуючи голос, котрий ледь чувся поміж звукового хаосу з боку - переважно - юних та дуже зголоднілих людей, що вгризались в кабаняче м'ясо.

Сер Робар пирхнув: - Не _офіційно_. Потрібно ще, щоб сам король проголосив...

\- Залиш Роберта мені, - сказав Джоффрі, - Ну, так що тобі муляє?

Робар знову зітхнув, наче марніючи в Джоффрі на очах: - Я знаю, наскільки ви цінуєте ті вправи та медитації. Та боюсь, що можу напартачити.

\- А-а, - мовив Джоффрі, - Давай прогуляємось.

Робар рушив за ним і вони трішки пройшли подалі від столу; постійне цокотіння дятлів-жовн на деревах поступово поглинуло звуки з табору. В цій частині Королівського лісу навколишня зелень вже почала набувати жовтуватого відтінку, що додавало їй якоїсь осінньої врочистості.

\- Ці дятли, - почав Джоффрі, махнувши рукою до одного з високих дерев, котре нещадно довбали з півдюжини важко гаруючих птахів.

\- Як гадаєш, як би вони могли описати свої звуки?

Сер Робар виглядав неспокійним: - Ритмічними. Наче візерунок, мабуть.

Гм, цікавий вибір слова для опису, якщо врахувати, що більшість людей сприйняли б це хаотичне клацання звуковим безладом без ніякої мети, окрім навіженого бажання птахів попоїсти.

\- В цьому чується певний, скажімо, прихований ритм, чи не так? - запитав Джоффрі, поплескавши по дереву, - Чи ти вже чув його десь раніше? - запитав він неквапно, піднімаючи погляд до пожовтілої крони.

Сер Робар посовався на місці: - Мабуть ні, - збрехав він.

Джоффрі посміхнувся: - Не переймайся, що можеш розчарувати мене, Робаре, я ж не брехав, коли казав, що ти є Срібним Лицарем, котрий вже... _зрозумів_ основне, ну, в загальному.

\- Сер Еммон кращий боєць за мене, - враз відповів той.

\- Так і є.

\- А сер Вардіс краще тримається в сідлі.

\- Так і є, - повторив Джоффрі.

Сер Робар знову похитав головою: - Та просто... якщо це все правда, то чому ви та сер Балон постійно передаєте мені повноваження? Я ж другий син. Я ж не _лідер_...

Джоффрі поклав долоню йому на плече: - Робаре, ти _справишся_. Просто _прислухайся_, - сказав він, наголосивши на останньому слові, дивлячись лицарю прямо в очі.

Той заколивався, перевівши погляд під ноги.

\- Я...

\- Так?

\- Дехто з нас... про це говорив. Про ритм...

\- Принце Джоффрі, ось де ви! - вигукнув Семвел, котрий щойно дістався до них, гучно пихкаючи з кожним новим кроком, - Кандидат, на котрого ви чекали, вже тут, - сказав він; шиєю товстуна вже текли справжні ріки поту, затікаючи під посріблений нагрудник.

Джоффрі буркнув на згоду: - Подумай над нашою розмовою, Робаре. Зараз є інші справи, - сказав він, і трійка лицарів пішла в напрямі табору.

\- Якщо чесно, то не знаю, де ви знаходите достатньо часу в добі, щоб виспатись, мій принце, - мовив Робар.

_Це важко пояснити_, подумав Джоффрі, переводячи погляд на захеканого Семвела Тарлі.

\- Ще не почав проклинати моє ім'я, Семвеле?

\- О. Ніколи, мій принце, - відповів той, впевнено відсовуючи пузом лицарів та зброєносців зі свого шляху, ведучи Робара та Джоффрі до одного із наметів. Потомок Тарлі був змушений пропускати з половину звичних тренувань задля зайняття адміністративними обов'язками - за що сер Балон був щиро вдячний товстуну - але це зле позначалось на потенційному виживанню Сема в майбутньому.

Тож Джоффрі змусив опецька носити важкий обладунок протя-гом ледь не всього дня. І хай там як, половина тренувань від норми чи ні, та Джоффрі приділяв Сему _дещо більше_ персональної уваги під час щоденних сутичок зі Срібними Лицарями. Це врешті-решт збереже йому життя, якщо той колись насправді опиниться на полі бою, і що ще важливіше, втримає лорда Тарлі подалі від джоффриної горлянки, якщо той колись прибуде до Королівської Гавані в пошуках інформації про долю сина.

_Нічна Варта_, подумав принц. - Яка дурна втрата ча...

\- Що ви кажете, мій принце? - запитав Семвел.

\- Та пусте, Семе.

_Дяка богам за сансині очі. Ну, точніше за очі її круків. Інтелект пана Семвела можна використати краще, ніж морозити на Стіні аж до приходу блукачів на південь..._

\- Як в нас із сьогоднішніми раціонами? - запитав він в свого неофіційного інтенданта.

\- В загальному може бути, мисливці й справді відпрацьовують свою платню, - відповів Сем.

Чудово. Чим менше золота вийде заощадити - тим більше він зможе вкласти у фінансування Королівської Морської Компанії. _Ха, цікаво, чи немає посеред Пурпуру якоїсь частинки, що могла б зробити мені двійника..._

Після всього, що він побачив за життя, така можливість вже не видавалась _неймовірною_...

\- Ніколи й не думав, що мені колись набридне їсти _вепрятину_, - мовив Робар.

\- Хороший жарт! - сказав Семвел*.

Сер Робар моргнув, там Семвел відмахнувся, як від дрібнички. - Не зважай, - додав він, швидко занурившись в сварку із групою слуг, котрі поставили на землю ящик, між двома наметами, перекриваючи тимчасову "вулицю", - Ні, ні, ні! Несіть це серу Балону! Пробачте, мій принце, я дожену вас пізніше, йдіть прямо вперед. до зеленого тенту!

\- Так і зроблю, Семе, - відповів Джоффрі, приховуючи чергову посмішку. Він продовжив ходу із сером Робаром; табір не був таким вже великим, проте тут відбувалось чимало метушні. На жаль - потомки шляхетних родів звикли до дещо більшого рівня комфорту, аніж рядові гвардійці, і цей рівень вимагав залучення більшої кількості персоналу.

Все ж, юнак виявив, що відчуває дивну ностальгію, коли підійшов до зеленого тенту. Він мав підозру, що почне сумувати за цією метушнею, коли інші обов'язки повністю поглинуть увагу та час.

Він зітхнув.

_Королівські обов'язки..._

\- Сем вже пройшов чималий шлях, - сказав сер Робар.

\- Ну, врешті ми таки зробимо з нього лицаря, - зауважив Джоффрі.

\- Мене турбує надлишкова вага. Вона більше личить кабану, аніж лицарю.

Джоффрі засміявся, зауваживши якийсь проблиск в робарових очах. _А ти не такий тупий, котрим прикидаєшся, га?_ Так наче це вимагало підтвердження.

Вони обійшли віз, що застряв в багнюці; коні непокоїлись та іржали, поки візник намагався їх заспокоїти.

\- Зазвичай вони практично благають про хоча б шанс на те, щоб ви їх тренували, вже не кажучи про _прийняття_ в ряди Срібних Лицарів, - мовив Робар, коли вони наблизились до тенту.

\- О, тебе це інтригує?

\- Він має бути дуже вправним, якщо зміг притягнути вашу увагу.

\- Вона, сер Робар. Вона, - сказав Джоффрі, відкидуючи тканинну завісу при вході.

Брієнна сиділа на підлозі, вбрана в обладунок, поправляючи точилом гостроту меча. - Мій принце, - сказала вона, стаючи на ноги, лише щоб за мить знову опуститись на коліно.

\- Піднімись, Брієнно з Тарта, - відповів він, роздивляючись кандидатку. Її поза очі називали "Брієнною-Кралею", і принцу не знадобилось багато часу, щоб зрозуміти, чому саме; зростом та статурою вона була схожа на Пса, та й незграбна поведінка не додавала шарму. Все ж, було щось привабливе в щирій напрузі в погляді, коли вона підняла очі від землі. Врешті-решт, в цих землях проживало чимало красунь, а от жінок із потужною силою волі...

_Тепер залишається лише одне - як це втовкмачити в голови моїх лордів..._

\- Прийміть мою найщирішу подяку за запрошення, мій принце, - сказала вона, - Обіцяю, що не розчаруєтесь в мені.

\- Певен, що не розчаруюсь, - відповів він. Меч дівчини виглядав добре доглянутим, руків'я блищало полірованим металом від постійного вжитку. Робар ледь стримав пирхання, прикривши рот латною рукавицею, та почухав борідку, перш ніж обернутись до Джоффрі.

_Без сумніву, вона протримається довше, ніж ти, сер Робар "Червоний"._

Все ж, варто перевірити на ділі. - Давайте перевіримо на практиці, - сказав принц, розвернувся і рушив назад до середини табору.

\- Якщо вона приїхала в пошуках пари до шлюбу, то зловить тут облизня, - тихо промовив сер Робар, коли вони двоє крокували до тренувального поля; Брієнна йшла за ними на чималій віддалі.

\- Сумніваюсь, що це входить в її плани.

\- Тоді чому вона тут?

\- А чому тут _ти_, сер Робар?

Зустрічне питання заскочило лицаря зненацька. Сер Робар на секунду завмер, перш ніж хитнути головою: - Задля слави, - відповів він.

\- А також статусу, престижу, братерства, набуття вмінь, - додав Джоффрі, крокуючи в незмінному ритмі; принц кивнув Псу, котрий щойно виїхав на галявину і зараз злазив зі свого Невідомого. - Речей, котрі другий син в сім'ї має особисто заслужити, так вже заведено.

Сер Робар спохмурнів, злегка опустивши голову: - Воно звучить так просто, коли ви це озвучуєте...

\- А воно і є простим. Хоч і складним водночас. Складною простотою, можна й так сказати, - Джоффрі пирхнув, - Так можна й саме життя описати, хіба ні?

Сер Робар повільно кивнув, дивно поглянувши на принца.

Джоффрі хитнув головою: - Хай там як, та вважаю, що ти знайдеш споріднену душу в Брієнні. Адже її прокляття є значно гіршим, аніж народитись другим сином.

\- Як скажете.

\- Я й кажу. Сандоре! - вигукнув принц, махнувши рукою Псу, котрий крокував до них, косо зиркаючи на кожного, хто занадто наближався, - Як там успіхи в наших рейдерів?

\- Та гівняно, - буркнув Пес, займаючи звичне місце біля Джоффрі, слідуючи на віддалі півкроку за юнаком, - Гаманець поцупив в Гліри кинджал, тож вона всадила ніж йому в стегно зі всієї сили.

\- Ну, це звичний безлад. Як вони, вже трішки вивчили валірійський суржик?

Сандор хрипло засміявся, піднявши обличчя догори, так що обгоріла сторона скривилась від гримаси.

\- Що, аж так погано?

Сандоровий добрий гумор кудись зник, коли сер Робар приєднався до веселощів із несміливим смішком: - Мейстер Картон вже вирвав собі залишки волосся з голови, проте казав, що Ховрік більш-менш справляється, - сказав Сандор, - Тобі варто самому послухати. Мене вже вганяє в сон оте вислуховування, - додав він, шкірячись до сера Робара. Той факт, що Сандор віддавав перевагу компанії колишніх горлорізів замість товариства юної шляхти, достатньо промовисто характеризував Сандора та його відношення до лицарства в загальному.

\- Сьогодні ж перевірю, - погодився Джоффрі, коли вони підійшли до "тренувального майданчику". Насправді то було лише коло витоптаної землі, де трава давно вже змінилась на багнюку. Він підійшов до стійки зі зброєю і взяв турнірний меч-півторак, обернувся і звернувся до збентеженої Брієнни: - Ну, і на що ти чекаєш?

Сер Робар передав їй один із тренувальних дворучників та відступив назад, розділивши знаючу посмішку із кількома Срібними Лицарями, котрі підійшли подивитись.

\- Мені потрібно битись з вами? - запитала вона, невпевнено взявши зброю в руки.

\- Кожен Срібний Лицар бився зі мною. Мусиш перемогти мене, щоб тебе прийняли, - відповів юнак, пригинаючи коліна; меч повільно вимальовував кола в повітрі, коли він рушив вбік.

Брієнна рушила вперед, вони обоє почали кружляти в багнюці, коли сер Хорас - а може то був Хобар? - обернувся до близнюка в збентеженні: - Але... - ледь встиг він сказати, як враз брат ляснув його по потилиці.

Вона напружилась, коли ліва нога юнака ледь ковзнула по болоті. _Хороший знак_, подумав Джоффрі. Через мить він кинувся на неї, атакуючи двома уколами. Брієнна відбила обидва, але не змогла встояти проти підніжки і звалилась в багно, зойкнувши.

\- Тобі доведеться прикласти більше зусиль, якщо бажаєш перемогти, - сказав принц, обходячи її по колу. Брієнна вилаялась, витираючи багно з обличчя, і стала на ноги. Вона атакувала розмашними замахами, відпихаючи Джоффрі назад, перш ніж він перекотився по землі, підстрибнувши в уколі. Вона відбила ту атаку, але джоффрин кулак вдарив її в щелепу, і дівчина заточилась назад; на губі з'явилась кров.

\- Ти певна, що насправді цього бажаєш, Брієнно? - запитав юнак, - Маєш не дуже перекона...

Брієнна перекрикнула його слова, рвонувши вперед, наче таран, розмахнувшись дворучником. Кінчик леза сковзнув по принцевому нагруднику, коли той крутанувся на місці, його меч відпихнув дворучник і рубанув вниз у відповідь. Вона пригнулась, контратакуючи, цілячись юнаку під ребра, та Джоффрі заблокував той удар і відскочив назад. Брієнна продовжила атаку серією лютих уколів, їхні мечі ледь не танцювали в повітрі; Джоффрі буркнув, придававши її меча своїм до землі, і копнув по ньому. Меч покотився, вислизнувши з руки, але дівчина якось змогла пригнутись під наступним замахом, стрибнула за своїм мечем і вхопила зброю за якусь мить до того, як принц вдарив її дворучним хватом.

Над галявиною пролунав гучний скрегіт сталі об сталь, брієннине плече врізалось Джоффрі прямо в груди, і вона знову вдарила його в теж місце руків'ям меча, схопивши зброю за лезо і використавши меч в якості булави. Її володіння штормоземським варіантом зворотного хвату** вражало, і Джоффрі сахнувся назад у складному комплексному русі з водного танцю.

Він відстрибнув від не ї на віддаль простягнутої руки, відбив замах дворучника і перенаправив його догори. Юнак перекрутив їй кисті прийомом стилю _Їйї_, піднявши руків'я свого меча-півторака догори, залишаючи її незахищеною для удару головою, та врешті збив дівчину

додолу. Принц притиснув кінчик меча до її шиї, важко дихаючи і відчуваючи біль в грудях. Дещо зацікавлений гомін від глядачів навколо вже давно затих, тепер Срібні Лицарі про щось перешіптувались між собою, поки Брієнна морщилась від болю.

\- Здаюсь, - сказала вона тихим голосом і заплющила очі.

\- Гідний бій, - відреагував Джоффрі, піднімаючи меча догори й замінивши його простягнутою рукою, - Вітаю в поки-що-неофіційному ордені Срібних Лицарів.

Їй перейняло мову, надія та підозра воювали між собою в очах, і дівчина врешті промовила, затинаючись: - А-але я ж програла!

\- Не варто цього соромитись, - відповів Джоффрі, - Насправді ще жоден Срібний Лицар не побив мене. Ти підійшла до цього ближче, аніж більшість інших, - сказав він, злегка посміхнувшись.

Це виглядало так, наче сонце щойно визирнуло з-за хмар. Її обличчя змінило з півдюжини різноманітних виразів емоцій, перш ніж вона взяла його руку і піднялась з багна.

\- Мої вітання, - сказав сер Робар, неуважно киваючи. Брови лицаря хмурились в глибоких роздумах, поки решта лицарів почала повільно аплодувати.

_Після такої демонстрації... думаю, що вона впишеться в товариство_. Після всіх тих життів він добре впевнився, що краще пригасити проблему в зародку, перш ніж вона перетвориться в реальність.

Навіжений стук копит вирвав юнака із роздумів, розсіюючи тепло, котре розливалось замість болю на побитих грудях; рука вже сама сягнула до руків'я молота, а коліна самі підігнулись.

\- Принце Джоффрі! _Принце Джоффрі!_ \- заволав Баррет, ставлячи коня дибки.

\- Щось трапилось? - запитав Джоффрі, підбігши до вартового; в животі звів собі кубло клубок темного передчуття.

\- Мій принце, т-так... з королем, - відповів той.

**2**

\- І він не випив ані краплини вина? - запитав юнак.

Нед схилив голову; вони крокували довгими кроками до останнього прольоту сходів. - Він казав, що не потребує випивки. Він... - Нед затнувся; посмішка на губах виглядала занадто сумною, - Казав, що свіже повітря й так п'янить не гірше літнього вина.

Джофрі буркнув, втупившись в підлогу, коли вони вийшли в коридор. Сер Баррістан вартував біля дверей, він тримав їх відкритими, щоб мати могла вийти. Мірцеллині очі почервоніли, а Томмен плакав не ховаючись.

_Чи не ти доклала до цього руку?_ Подумав Джоффрі, дивлячись на матір. Проте Серсея виглядала такою ж шокованою, як і він, її очі нервово смикались поміж всіма присутніми, наче намагаючись передбачити майбутні дії. Вони зупинились на ньому, коли юнак підійшов до сера Баррістана.

\- Джоффрі...

\- _Матінко_, - сказав він. Її аж пересмикнуло від його погляду, і принц моргнув, поглянувши вниз на Томмена та Мірцеллу; жінка тужливо обіймала доньку. Ні. Цього разу Серсея не вбивала Роберта.

\- Все буде добре, Томмене, - почав він, ніжно торкнувшись щоки малого і подивившись прямо в очі, - _Все буде добре_, - повторив юнак, від чого хлопчик на хвильку перестав тремтіти. Мірцелла злегка кивнула йому, і він спробував морально підготуватись до неминучого.

В повітрі відчувались ледь чутні натяки на гнилий сморід, коли Джоффрі увійшов до королівської спальні. Віконниці були широко відкриті, і сонячне світло купало в собі Роберта Баратеона, що лежав на смертному ложі. Брови короля були мокрими від поту, обличчя зблідло, поки він дивився на сонце, на зважаючи більш ні на що в світі.

Монарх повернув голову і здалось, що його переповнила дивне енергія, коли він побачив Джоффрі. - Сину! Якраз вчасно, трясця, - сказав він, спробувавши спертись на лікоть, - Де ти його знайшов, Неде? Там, де він лупить по головам отим своїм лицарям?

\- Можна й так сказати, - мовив Нед, сідаючи в крісло збоку від ліжка. Джоффрі сів біля Роберта, на ліжко. Юнак скривився, подивившись під ковдру і виявивши просочені кров'ю перев'язки навколо робертового пуза.

\- _В сраку граний кабан_, - пробурмотів він. Іронія ситуації була очевидною. Перша смерть Роберта Баратеона була спричинена кабанячими іклами, і такою ж буде остання.

\- Найбільший зі всіх, мною бачених за все життя. Це було неймовірно, - сказав Роберт, - Тобі варто було б бути там... Побачив би свого старого, яким він був колись, - додав король, знову лягаючи на спину, та викашляв щось червоне в хустинку, затиснуту в долоні.

Джоффрі зітхнув, також відкидуючись назад: - Ти таки нестримний старий дурень, тобі це відомо?

\- Хех. Свій свояка бачить здалеку, - відповів Роберт, - Хоча голова того кабана, повішена на стіні, буде виглядати значно краще, аніж голова Гори, то вже точно, трясця! - він захихотів рохкаючим сміхом, що не сильно відрізнявся від звуків звіра, що вбив його.

Джоффрина посмішку у відповідь миттєво зів'яла: - Роберте...

\- Неде, залиш нас на хвильку, будь твоя ласка.

Нед скривився, підводячись, та зиркнув на Роберта довгим поглядом.

Король буркнув: - Ми з тобою вже попрощались, ти, шляхетний дурню, - сказав він, приховуючи посмішку.

\- Так, старий друже, - відповів Нед за мить. Він вклонився Роберту, і король кивнув у відповідь.

\- А, ще дещо, Неде, - вигукнув Роберт, перш ніж правиця встиг вийти з кімнати.

Еддард зупинився біля дверей, обернувшись.

\- Не забудь, що я тобі сказав про ту кляту свиню і про похорон!

Нех засміявся, наче проти власного бажання: - Я казав, що ми приготуємо кабана так, як тобі подобалось, але не буду брехати зараз, Роберте. Я накажу спекти м'ясо так, щоб воно _добре_ просмажилось.

Вираз робертового обличчя нагадував грозову хмару: - Ти, півничанський дикун! Не маєш жодної поваги до останнього бажання, - сказав він, і вони обидва разом зареготали, так наче між ними проскочило щось невимовне.

І якщо їхні очі в цю мить трішки заблищали, то це мабуть лише завдяки джоффриній уяві.

Над закрив за собою двері, і Джоффрі розвернувся, виявивши, що робертові очі чітко зосереджені на ньому; в них не виднілось ані крихти веселощів.

\- Ти перестав називати мене батьком з моменту нашого відбуття до Вінтерфеллу, - мовив король через хвильку.

Джоффрине серце загупотіло наче гонг, і він вхопився пальцями в ковдру, наче моряк - в рятівну линву, одночасно нахилившись вперед. - Роберте, я...

\- Ні, ні, все гаразд, - відповів той, хитнувши головою. Король перевів погляд до сонця, що сяяло крізь вікно, із натяком на посмішку на вустах: - Боги мені свідки, що Нед Старк стане тобі кращим батьком, ніж я будь -коли міг бути.

\- Ти... - Джоффрі прочистив горло, - Ти непогано справлявся. Мірцелла росте розумною, сильною дівчинкою. І Томмен виросте, стане чоловіком, котрим ти б пишався. Я обіцяю.

Роберт перевів погляд на принца: - І я вірю цій обіцянці, вірю сильніше, аніж вірю в Батька Небесного. Це переконання в твоєму голосі... воно таке сильне, що наче має фізичну вагу, - посмішка на вустах зів'яла, - Томмен, Мірцелла... І ти, найбільший мій спадок, що я залишаю у цьому проклятому місті, - він замовк, із нерозумінням хитаючи головою, - То було так раптово, наче за один день. Із розбещеного щеня до втілення всього, чим ти мав би бути.

Джоффрі відкрив рота, але Роберт махнув до нього п'ятірнею: - Ану помовч, трясця, син має вислухати останні слова свого батька.

_Син_, подумав юнак із гримасою на губах. Хіба може він дозволити Роберту померти і не розповісти правди? Після цього життя вже не буде нових, іншого шансу вже не буде. Він стиснув кулаки, збліднувши від внутрішнього напруження.

\- Наче за один день, - король повторив, - Майстер бою на мечах та булавах, вихований юний чоловік, що випромінює впевненість наче зсередини, замість отримувати її ззовні. Ти вже бував на полі бою, чи не так? - збурені блакитні очі пересіклись з джоффриними; з глибин того блакитного океану піднімався Демон Тризубу.

Джоффрі затримав подих, борючись з робертовим поглядом, перш ніж зітхнути.

\- Так, - сказав він.

Роберт наче одразу обм'як, наче щойно скинув значний тягар.

\- То було протягом тієї ночі, за пару днів після смерті Джона. Щось трапилось із тобою. Щось величне та жахливе.

\- Я бачив сон, - прошепотів Джоффрі, - В тому сні я прожив тисячу життів і почав ненавидіти те, ким був раніше.

Роберт кивнув.

\- Там була війна? - запитав він після тривалої паузи.

Джоффрі заплющив очі, важко дихаючи: - Велична та жахлива.

\- Велична та жахлива, - повторив Роберт, глибоко вдихнувши, - Ти зміг сфокусувати все те в двох словах, хіба ні? Той трепет за кожним замахом молота, той _запал_, що змушує тебе почуватись невразливим. _Непереможним_.

\- А потім ти озираєшся, - сказав Джоффрі, розплющивши очі, - І усвідомлюєш, що ти накоїв.

\- Загиблі друзі та старі жалі, - продовжив Роберт, зморщившись, коли міняв положення в ліжку. Король поклав руки на ковдру, приблизно на те місце, де кабан поранив його: - А тоді ти дивишся на всіх тих зелених хлопчаків, що граються у війну, і усвідомлюєш, що не можеш зробити нічого, щоб війну зупинити. Щоб зупинити цикл. Ти лише можеш спробувати...

\- Спробувати переконатись, що вони не загинуть, коли прийде час, - закінчив Джоффрі.

Роберт буркнув: - То ось чому ти взяв тих "Срібних Лицарів" від своє крильце?

\- Так, окрім інших починань, - погодився принц, повільно кивнув-ши, - Нам знадобиться нова порода лицарів, щоб пережити прийдешнє.

\- Нова порода людей, - сказав Роберт, - То ось чому ти всім цим займаєшся, га? Оті твої Чорноводні цехи. Вся та юна шляхта, що ти за собою тягаєш. Всі ті гарненькі картини, що виходять з-під рук сансиного легіону. Як називалось те полотно де ти будуєш щось в Драконячій Ямі? Там, де присутні лицарі, робітники та фрейліни? Там, де вони всі разом дивляться на ранкове сонце.

\- _Разом_, - мовив Джоффрі.

\- Разом, - повторив Роберт, дивлячись на стелю, - Цікаво, що ж за жахливе видовище ти мав побачити тієї ночі. Ворога, котрий буде загрожувати цьому новому величному та жахливому Вестеросу, чиї підмурки ти зараз будуєш.

\- Ворога, котрого ми втопимо у морі сталі, вогню та _люті_, - пояснив Джоффрі; комірець на шиї неймовірно натягнувся, коли він схилився ще ближче.

\- От знову це _переконання_, - сказав король із в'ялою посмішкою, - Проте ти не пообіцяв перемоги.

Джоффрі прикусив губу: - Бо я не можу.

Роберт зблід наче крейда, проте все ж посміхнувся, зробивши черговий глибокий вдих: - Мудро з твого боку, - його руки тремтіли, і Джоффрі раптово зловився за них, намагаючись заспокоїти тремор своїми долонями. Вони відчувались холодними.

\- Допоможи мені підвестись, - сказав Роберт, напружуючись в спробі стати з ліжка. Він виглядав таким змарнілим, таким відмінним від фігури із джоффриних дитячих спогадів. Юнак допоміг йому підійти до двох крісел біля вікна, і вони на повну занурились в сонячну ванну, зайшовши під прямі сонячні промені.

\- Тієї ночі, - мовив Роберт через хвильку, коли вони вже сиділи один біля одного; голос монарха бринів від вже нестримного тремору: - Ти _бачив_, що... що лежить за..? - він затнувся, блакитний шторм в очах наче затихнув також.

_Лежить за межами._

Джофрі міцно схопився за робертову долоню, піднімаючи її собі до підборіддя і тримаючи поблизу себе: - Можливо, - сказав він за мить, - Ми завжди розглядали це, як щось зовсім відмінне. Сім Небес. Вічний Світанок. Зеленосон. Щось за межами нашого світу.

Куточки робертового рота почали підніматись. Джоффрі також зауважив зростаюче переконання у своєму власному голосі, хмурячи брови й намагаючись пояснити це йому і самому собі.

\- Але насправді все не так. Це тут. Це зараз, - він нахмурився, тримаючись за робертову долоню, як за безцінний талісман. - Воно навколо нас. І всередині нас.

\- Тут... - прошепотів Роберт. Він посміхнувся на повну, задіявши м'язи всього обличчя, одночасно розслабившись під сонцем, - Мені ніколи й не судилось жити всередині похмурої фортеці, - він пирхнув, мружачись під променями, - Я віддаю перевагу сонцю над головою.

Джоффрі посміхнувся разом з ним: - Знаю.

\- Чи я колись тобі казав, що пишаюсь тобою, хлопче? Там, в тому сні?

Джоффрі опустив очі, зажмурившись, і глибоко вдихнув, поки в горлі ходив туди-сюди якийсь клубок, а Червона Комета перетинала лінію сонячних променів, палахкотіючи оранжевим. - Я... Не в... не такими словами.

\- Я пишаюсь тобою, - проголосив Роберт.

Юнак зітхнув. В очах відчувалась волога, сліпуче світло видавалось занадто яскравим, щоб довго дивитись.

Він обернувся, щоб поглянути на Роберта, та із здивуванням виявив, що в блакитних очах також блищала волога. Мабуть сьогодні сонце особливо яскраво світить.

\- Можна попросити тебе про послугу? - запитав Роберт.

\- Про що завгодно.

\- Принеси мені бойовий молот, будь ласкавий? Він лежить під ліжком.

Джоффрі підвівся і пішов туди за зброєю. Він десь із секунду дивився на здоровенний молот, перш ніж шанобливо підняти його. Молот відчувався легким в руці, коли юнак йшов назад, звучання зброї в Пісні видавалось повільним та впевненим.

\- Роберте. Є дещо, про що ти мусиш знати.

Принц присів біля крісла. - Роберте? - він запитав знову, хапаючи його за руку.

Король дивився крізь вікно, блакитні очі й досі нагадували справжні моря. Джоффрі глибоко вдихнув і безсило відкинувся назад, сівши на бильці крісла. Він поставив молот вертикально, між стегнами Роберта, обгорнувши зброю долонями короля; било молота досягало грудей. Роберт Баратеон вже не дихав, але Джоффрі досі міг відчувати його присутність.

Хоча мабуть слово "_присутність_" було тут недоречне. Життя ко-роля спричиняло турбулентність. Змінювало ритм. Ритм вплітався у Пісню завдяки його діям; наче як хвилі, що перекочувались поверхнею Сутінкового моря.

_Наче відбиток_, подумав Джоффрі, стаючи на ноги. Наче сума наслідків за дії, спричинені протягом життя.

_Можна навіть назвати це духом_, подумав він, востаннє кидаючи погляд на Роберта та химерно посміхнувшись. Хвилями, котрі ніколи так і не зникають безслідно, розтягуючись в безкінечність завдяки впливу причини їхньої появи.

\- Тут і зараз, Роберте. Тут і зараз, - промовив він, торкаючись плеча короля.

Це ж своєрідна форма безсмертя, так би мовити. Нота у вічній симфонії.

Він вийшов з робертових покоїв, обережно зачинивши двері.

\- Як там король? - запитав сер Баррістан; сиві брови насупились із тривогою.

Сховище енергії наближалось, Джоффрі вже міг відчувати, як величні червоні плюмажі просочуються з його глибин; лютуюча буря рвалась назовні, тиснучи зсередини на мовчазне море кристалів, котре повільно оберталось навколо осі. Початок кінця вже наближався.

\- Король помер, - сказав Джоффрі.

Очі сера Баррістана розширились, а потім звузились із глибинним переконанням.

\- Хай живе король, - відповів він.

* * *

_* (від перекл.) Тут в оригіналі йде гра слів "__I'd grow bored of eating bore"__, котру неможливо дослівно перекласти._

_** (від перекл.) На жаль в українській мові (поки що) немає точного еквіваленту англійського слова "__murderstroke__" (чи німецьких "__mordhau__" і "__mordschlag__"), котре означає стиль мечового бою, коли боєць хапається обома руками за лезо і б'є ворога перехрестям меча (або яблуком на кінці руків'я), наче імпровізованим молотом. Цей маловідомий в сучасності стиль історично був досить ефективним, особливо в пізньому середньовіччі західної і центральної Європи, коли поширились латні обладунки, котрі нівелювали переваги леза, будучи майже невразливими до порізів._


	83. Розділ 70: Величне та жахливе

**Розділ 70: Величне та Жахливе.****  
**

**1**

Приглушене ревіння юрби не припинялось, коли Джоффрі спускався сходами септи Бейлора, міцно затиснувши сансину долоню в своїй. Дружина виглядала по-королівськи розкішно в довгій сукні, просуваючись сповненою гідності ходою, наче левітуючи вниз до відкритої колонади на площі Бейлора. За корону вона мала срібний обруч, поцяцькований сапфірами та вугільно-чорними діамантами; просто та елегантно.

\- Дивись куди ступаєш, любий, - сказала Санса; в блакитних очах промайнули бісики.

\- Мене просто причарувала твоя невинна краса, - відповів Джоффрі, повертаючи погляд до натовпу внизу; величезна вируюча маса людей щось кричала та виспівувала. Вони формували справжнє море, що заливало площу від краю до краю, окрім широкої дороги по центрі, обабіч котрої стояли дві шеренги гвардійців.

\- Невинна? - запитала Санса, посміхнувшись до юрби, коли вони спустились черговим прольотом сходів такою болюче повільною ходою. Плащ із вишитим гербом Баратеонів з Королівської Гавані спадав з її спини наче мантія, коли вони косо поглянула на юнака: - Я тобі нагадаю про це під час церемонії укладання в ліжко.

\- Чиста та непорочна. Як і личить добрій королеві Сансі, - сказав Джоффрі, відчувши, як її долоня напружилась, і дівчина непомітно пирхнула.

\- Я вдягнула корону менш ніж годину тому. Малоймовірно, що мене вже почали так називати.

\- Простолюд тебе так називає від дня смерті Роберта.

Вона щось прогуділа, коли вони досягли чергового рівного майданчику, цього разу ще ближче до натовпу. Вздовж їхнього шляху майоріли червоні, фіолетові та рожеві барви, справжній дощ із квіткових пелюсток падав зверху, закручуючись спіралями від вітру, коли Санса обережно стиснула його за руку.

\- Знову? - запитав він, дивлячись на робітників, рибалок, крамарів та решту присутніх на площі Бейлора. Групи гвардійців стояли напоготові по периметру фінального майданчику в кінці сходів, охороняючи карету.

\- Давай просто зробимо це, - відповіла вона, вже не приховуючи посмішку, і підняла руку.

Джоффрі зробив так само, почуваючись дещо дурнувато, коли привітально махнув рукою до глядачів. Вони відповіли негайно, піднімаючи неймовірний галас, щось вигукували та ревіли.

Було легше це все сприймати, якщо уявити їх всіх своїми солдатами. Це ж так і було, як що подумати. В майбутній війні всі живі душі будуть його солдатами. Юнак злегка обернувся, піднімаючи руку ще вище, цього разу почуваючись більш комфортно. Він стиснув кулак, рвучко смикнувши руку догори, і сотні вояків вгатили своїми алебардами по землі, а крики натовпу почулись більш виразно.

_\- Слава королю!_

_\- Хай боги благословляють добру королеву Сансу!_

_\- Слава королю Джоффрі!_

\- Здається вони нас люблять, - сказала вона; у волоссі застряли рожеві пелюстки.

\- Певен, що це не має жодного відношення до розкішного бенкету, що ти на сьогодні організувала.

\- Ну, це мабуть трішки допомогло, - відповіла вона із бісівською посмішкою.

\- Пішли, не варто гаяти час.

Вони спустились до наступного прольоту сходів; джоффрина голова вже відчувала чималий тягар від корони. То було переплетення оленячих рогів, викуваних із найчистішої криці. Чомусь зараз воно відчувалось важчим, аніж раніше.

\- Ти справді маєш вирушати?

\- Тобі ж відомо, що це неминуче.

Вона зітхнула. Ревіння натовпу погучнішало, але Джоффрі почув її слова, так наче вони зараз обоє були на пляжі біля свого старого будинку на Джалі. - На сході зараз також чимало всього відбувається.

\- Імператор ще не дістався до Бхладхадхару?

\- Якраз сьогодні зранку, - відповіла вона, - Більшість безкровних досі збирається в армію біля Бол-Кобаму, але він з'єднав сили із молодим Ка-Мілом, додавши до війська десь зо п'ять сотень отих "безсмертних" солдат.

Джоффрі буркнув: - Ніколи не воював проти них, та вигляд в них як в бувалих воїнів.

Вайул мабуть таки справив на них певне враження, якщо безкровні почали мобілізацію так рано. Якщо припустити, що Бхладхадхар можна повністю убезпечити протягом цього року, то вони можуть виділити чимале військо для операцій в Потойбіччі.

_Б'юсь об заклад, що це саме те, що запланував Ка-Міл..._ Це підніме його позиції поміж еліти безкровних, коли вони побачать, як він веде війну. Джоффрі особисто не спілкувався з молодим вождем, але той видавався досить компетентним гравцем, судячи з його виступу в Каркосі.

Джоффрі здригнувся: - Вважаю, що переліт до Сухої Безодні не має зайняти багато часу; Махіл Суул та оті його жовтокрили вже мабуть займають владу над Кістемістом. А що на рахунок світанкових пластунів?

Санса скорчила гримасу, приховуючи її нахилом голови, й одночасно привітно помахала юрбі: - Там видіння стають розмитими, все, що мені відомо, так це те, що вони вже покинули Сіробашту.

\- Чудово, - сказав Джоффрі, - Це означає, що нефритові писарі серйозно сприйняли пропозицію Імператора.

\- Ти й справді думаєш, що вони зможуть досягти К'Дату?

\- Можемо лише молитись про це, Сансо. Лише молитись... - Джоффрі затнувся, коли вони спустились до власне площі; гвардійці Першого полку негайно виструнчились, а члени малої ради повклякали на коліна.

\- Ваша милосте, - проголосили вони. Ренлі, Еддард, Тиріон, сер Баррістан та грандмейстер Пицель виглядали цілком враженими такою реакцією натовпу, і постарались відіграти роль, привітавши його та виказавши свою лояльність в присутності всіх мешканців Королівської Гавані. Вони повторили ті ж самі слова, що раніше сказали в септі Бейлора, коли Нед зняв накидку із сансиних пліч, а Високий Септон коронував молодят.

Джоффрі на мить замислився над порожніми обіцянками, котрі міг би озвучити Павук; євнух ховав би руки в складках свого халату, разом зі всіма вклоняючись на церемонії. Проте на даний момент Варис перебував в Королівському лісі, насолоджуючись товариством Пса і кількох вірних Джоффрі людей. Він був потрібен їм живим, та це не означало, що варто було залишати його на волі, давши можливість плести інтриги в столиці.

\- Можливо я зможу поговорити з ним, - сказав Ренлі, коли вони підійшли до карети, - Спробую привести до тями.

\- Це безнадійна справа, дядьку, - сказав Джоффрі, - Окрім того ти мені потрібен, ви всі потрібні, тут, в столиці.

Нед набув бунтівного виду, але промовчав. Вони чимало подискутували про це за закритими дверима.

Ренлі кивнув, поглянувши на забруковану площу.

_Може він відчуває вину, бо ледь не повторив станнісовий шлях?_ Адже на відміну від попередніх разів - цього разу ренліні амбіції були тісно пов'язані із Джоффрі. Звичайно це створювало чимало тертя із Тиреллами, і якщо вірити сансиним шпигунам - то Маргері і сер Гарлан вже мандрували Трояндовим шляхом, рухаючись до Королівської Гавані із вражаючим уяву ескортом з лицарів та фрейлін.

_Проблеми варто вирішувати по черзі,_ Джоффрі нагадав сам собі.

\- Я вкажу тобі шлях, - прошепотіла Санса, підійшовши ближче. Вони поцілувались під захоплені вигуки юрби, і Джоффрі на мить забув про величну та жахливу криваву ціну, котру доведеться заплатити.

\- Після того повернусь до мене, - сказала дружина, міцно обіймаючи юнака.

\- Як завжди, - відповів він, відчуваючи, як її тепло відганяє холод сталевого нагрудника. Обладунок був відполірований до блиску, та юнак знав, що невдовзі броня почервоніє.

Легат Олівар зробив крок вперед, тримаючи в руках увінчаний рогами шолом. Роги були довгими, виглядали небезпечно гострими, і Джоффрі змінив корону на шолом.

\- _Гвардійці!_ \- проревів король, коли Санса зайшла в карету; солдати навколо нього грюкнули ратищами алебард об бруківку. - Ми виступаємо, щоб придушити заколот! - сказав він, - Ми виступаємо на _війну!_

Натовп посполитих, здавалось, поділяв завзяття легіонерів, їхні крики ще більш гучнішали, коли Королівська Гвардія вдаряла алебардами знову та знову.

\- Ми виступаємо, щоб відновити _єдність!_ \- проревів він.

Вояки волали на згоду, коли Джоффрі защіпав шкіряні паски на шоломі, а сонячні промені відблискували на бронзових рогах.

Цього разу Станнісу не судилось зробити перший хід.

**2**

Сер Робар Ройс посовався в обладунку, покрутивши плечем, відганяючи задубілість. Кільця кольчуга задзвеніли під латами, аж незвично гучно.

_Цей клятий туман приглушує всі віддалені звуки._ Він здригнувся, втупившись поглядом в непорушну білу стіну, що оточувала галеру. Навколо було так тихо, що можна було почути скрипіння такелажу під вагою матросів високо на щоглах, їхній запал давно вже змінився на шоковану мовчанку.

Тиша майже лякала своєю неприродністю, в ній лиш іноді чулись дивні збурення, на межі чутливості органів чуттів. Якийсь своєрідний ритм, що наче звертався прямо до Робара. _Я просто перенервувався_, подумав він, заплющивши очі, та зосередився на дихання, як його та решту вояків вчив король. Це лише погіршило ситуацію, ритм власного дихання наче додав ваги зовнішньому ритму, зливаючись із приглушеним бурчанням гребців на нижніх палубах.

Він рвучко хитнув головою та рушив вперед палубою в пошуках чогось для відвертання уваги, коли випадкова хвиля змусила його похитнутись. Капітан Корлін називав це "незвично спокійними водами"... Робар не наважився перепитати, що ж тоді капітан вважав бурхливим морем.

Лицар перевірив кріплення меча на поясі, потім переконався, що бойова сокира, закріплена на спині, досі знаходиться там. Вона була там, в такому ж стані, як і минулого разу, коли він перевіряв.

_Опануй себе, Робаре_, подумав він, відганяючи ілюзію примарної змії, що звила собі кубло в його кишках. Ройси воювали на всіх війнах, починаючи з Епохи Героїв. Він тренувався до цього протягом майже всього життя. Трясця, сам _Джоффрі_ нещадно його тренував протягом останніх кількох місяців. Він готовий до всього.

Лицар піднявся сходами на верхню палубу і підійшов до корми _Короткого Меча_; весла галери гребли повільним, стабільним темпом. Він оглянув, подивившись вниз на два чималих ліхтаря, що звисали з корми за бортом корабля. Вони мерехтіли від випадкових бризок солоної води, проте полум'я все одно яскраво сяяло. Робар кивнув, піднімаючи погляд.

_Де ж вони - он там!_

Він зауважив два інших ліхтарі посеред імли; вони просувались сталим курсом, слідуючи за _Коротким Мечем_. Кораблі позаду флагмана мали б так само запалити ліхтарі на кормі, і так по всьому флоті із двох десятків суден, великих та малих. Все залежало від лоцманських вмінь однієї єдиної людини.

Король Джоффрі Баратеон ніби й не зважав на спорадичну бовтанку, він миттєво пружинив ногами, компенсуючи хитання судна, без упину дивлячись вперед, тримаючи руки на стерні; він стояв там наодинці, за винятком капітана Корліна, котрий тримав морську карту і постійно щось там записував згідно спостережень короля.

Попереду _Короткого Меча_ не було жодних вогнів.

Сер Хобар та Семвел стояли, опершись на борт по правий бік, срібні накидки на обидвох застигли без руху під мертвенно-сірим небом. Юний лицар-Редвін наче в трансі дивився на короля, не зважаючи на раптові нахили галери. Робар пригасив укол заздрощів, поки крокував до них, і вони розступились, даючи місце; було загально відомо, що Редвіни більш комфортно почувають себе на борту корабля, аніж в сідлі, хоча це слова зазвичай промовляли зневажливим тоном без жодних натяків на комплімент.

Проте сер Робар вже не відчував жодної зневаги.

\- Сер Хобар, - привітався він аж незвично гучним голосом.

Хобар неуважно кивнув.

\- Ми вже близько? - запитав Робар після миті мовчанки.

\- Я... Мабуть так. Ніколи ще не бачив такого вмілого керманича, - відповів сер Хобар.

Королівські навички в морському ремеслі мали б бути по-справжньому видатними, особливо якщо врахувати, що юний монарх наче б то не мав би мати жодних знань про кораблі. _Можливо Хобар зараз продовжить теревенити, згадавши про надзвичайно вмілі дії короля у торгових справах..._

\- Я ледь-ледь можу розгледіти ніс корабля в цій клятій імлі, - буркнув Робар. Туман напосівся на флот ще вчора, і хтось міг би навіть подумати, що король насправді _очікував_ на це. Джоффрі вів флот протягом цілої ночі та раннього ранку, його рухи видавались впевненими, а очі намертво фокусувались на сірому обрії.

\- П-почуваєшся добре? Готовий до бою сьогодні? - запитав Семвел Тарлі. Огрядна постать юнака дещо змарніла під тягарем королівських тренувань, але зараз він виглядав таким же круглобоким завдяки кольчузі, гамбезону та важким латам. Кольчужні кільця задзвеніли, коли він здригнувся, швидко переводячи очі з боку на бік, оглядаючи корабель.

\- Я - так, - одразу відповів Робар, стиснувши губи.

\- Ну звичайно ж! - хутко підтримав Сем, - Я... я маю на увазі, що й не сумнівався в цьому, - сказав він із швидкоплинною посмішкою, котра майже одразу перетворилась на гримасу.

_Тримай голову високо_, подумав Робар, заплющивши очі та одразу їх силою розплющивши: - Ні, це... пробач, Семе. Просто дещо напружений, от і все. Все гаразд.

\- Все гаразд, - погодився Сем, напружено перевіряючи бойовий молот, котрого він затиснув між ногами, провівши долонею по держалну. Король особисто тренував Сема битись стилем, що найкраще відповідав габаритам юнака, хоча таке можна було сказати про кожного Срібного Лицаря. Проте на відміну від джоффриного молота - семовий був дворучним, довгим та витонченим, із дзьобоподібним виступом з одного боку та невеликим билом з іншого, а на кінці ще мав списоподібний гостряк.

Від вигляду Сема, що час від часу облизував посохлі губи, знову нервово озирнувшись до носа корабля, та уявна змія, що звила собі кубло в кишках Робара, наче розчинилась в ніщо. - Семе, - почав він, поклавши опецьку руку на плече, і стишив голос, - Ти ж знаєш, що не мусиш так чинити.

\- Я справлюсь.

\- Знаю, що справишся, але ти не _мусиш_. Джоффрі зрозуміє.

_Він розуміє більше, аніж тобі здається_, подумав він, але промовчав.

\- Як я зможу називати себе срібним лицарем, якщо сховаюсь і уникну першої ж битви? - запитав Сем, - Всі наші будуть кепкувати з мене, називатимуть боягузом, - ці слова він сказав таким тоном, наче озвучив долю гіршу за смерть, ще й з відтінком бувалого, гіркого досвіду.

\- Це все нісенітниці, - несподівано втрутився сер Хобар, продовжуючи спостерігати за королем.

Робар схрестив руки на грудях: - Тут кожному відомо - є дві причини того, що лицарі взагалі можуть робити щось корисне, коли Джоффрі не має поблизу, і ти є однією з тих причин.

Іншою причиною був сер Балон Сван, неофіційний майстер-над-зброєю таких же досі неофіційних Срібних Лицарів. Робар мав припущення, що й сам особисто також почав набувати подібної ролі, адже Джоффрі почав передавати йому все більше та більше повноважень та обов'язків, аж поки не помер Роберт і не почалась війна.

Сем протяжно видихнув, вперше зупинивши погляд на Робару: - А як далі? - запитав він; в його голосі з'явився якийсь запал, - Буду ховатись щоразу як знову відчую... як в животі знову виросте така чорна _діра_?

Він хитнув головою, перш ніж Робар встиг відповісти: - Ні. Це переслідуватиме мене протягом решти життя, гірше, аніж мисливські хорти мого батька. Це має закінчитись сьогодні, так чи інакше, - сказав він; по тремтінню юнака було очевидно, який саме варіант він вважає більш ймовірним.

\- Гм, таке враження, що ти говорив з ним про це.

\- Говорив. Після відбуття зі столиці.

Вони разом подивились на короля, котрий виглядав таким же зосередженим, як і дві години тому, тримаючи руками стерно із якимось наче інстинктивним вмінням. Король виглядав вищим в своєму повному обладунку, з-під наручів виднілись кутики кольчужних рукавів. Не прикрите шоломом - біляве волосся розвівалось під поривами вітру, котрого Робар не відчував.

Сем не розказав більше, та Робару того й не треба було. Він не раз бачив, як Джоффрі міг змістовно спілкуватись майже не кажучи слів, наче сама його присутність змушувала співрозмовника уважно _слухати_.

Сер Хобар посовався на місці, тиша між лицарями ставала все важчою: - Чи хтось з вас... ну, знаєте... - він безпорадно затнувся, дослухаючись до звуків зіткнення весел із водою, коли деревина корабля наче застогнала.

\- _Ви чули?_ \- семовий голос чувся ледь гучніше за шепіт.

Сер Робар проковтнув клубок в горлі, але перш ніж встиг відповісти - заговорив сам король, його голос пролунав відлунням посеред імли, лякаючи їх.

\- Ми майже на місці. Приготуйтесь.

Навіть вбраний в латний обладунок та до зубів озброєний, король наче випромінював ауру спокою. Стала присутність наче змушувала самі вітри затихати. Чомусь Робару пригадалась ніч на бенкеті.

_Ви це відчуваєте?_

Різке каркання зловило його зненацька, і сер Робар вкрився гусячою шкірою, кидаючи погляд догори. Це часом не зграя круків ширяє колами над кораблем?

\- Корабель твій, Корліне, - сказав Джоффрі, обертаючись до капітана _Короткого Меча_, - Продовжуй плисти сталим курсом. Вже за декілька хвилин ми прибудемо на місце, - додав він, перш ніж рушити до головної палуби.

\- Попередьте решту, що вже час, - сказав Робар, подумки лаючись від напівзламаного звучання свого голосу.

Сем мовчки кивнув, не довіряючи власному голосу, а сер Хобар відкрив найближчий люк.

\- Тримайся ближче до мене, ми разом пройдемо весь шлях, - пообіцяв Робар в останню мить, і Сем нагородив його похмурим кивком, перш ніж почати спуск в трюм.

Невелика галера швидко перетворилась на роз'ятрене гніздо шершнів, коли капітан Корлін волав накази, моряки кричали один до одного, готуючи такелаж, а гвардійці виходили з трюмів; головну палубу затопило ціле море алебард та арбалетів у супроводі стукоту металу по дереву. Робар скопіював позу короля, коли став біля нього, тримаючи кисть на руків'ї меча на поясі. Здається це допомагало вгамувати кляте тремтіння, проте, коли Джоффрі обернувся, то його очі наче просвердлили діри в Робару.

\- Не зважай, сер Робар. Битва то велична та жахлива подія; це нормально, відчувати тривогу перед нею.

Робар відчув, як йому кров прилила до обличчя. - Ви такий же зелений новачок, як і я, ваша милосте, - бовкнув він необдумано, одразу пожалкувавши за своїми словами, щойно їх вимовив. _Я образив короля. Трясця, що ж це зі мною коїться?_! Навіть у навіженій гарячці турнірних боїв він ще ніколи не відчував такої напруги.

Проте Джоффрі наче й не образився, а просто кивнув: - Це може відверто шокувати. Вважаю, що тобі варто просто продовжувати рух, _не спинятись_ ні на мить... і частково дистанціюватись від навколишнього хаосу, щоб не потонути в ньому повністю, - сказав він, примруживши очі і дивлячись вперед по курсу галери.

\- Звичайно, ваша милосте, - хутко відповів лицар. Не було ані згадок, ані чуток про хоч якусь участь Джоффрі в будь-якій військовій сутичці, вже не кажучи про повноцінну битву. Юнак був занадто молодим, щоб власнооч бачити повстання Герйджоїв...

Сер Робах спохмурнів, дивлячись вперед, зауваживши чималі силуети, що виростали з імли.

_Чому тоді мене переконали його слова?_

\- Прибули, - мовив король.

Десятки кораблів з'являлись поміж туману попереду, і флот плив прямо до башт гавані Дракон-каменю; порт був так близько, що чулись голоси вартових, котрі грали в кості всередині однієї з башт. Великі бойові галери, караки, коги, легкі галеї, десятки та десятки кораблів стояли на причалі навколо них. Жоден з ворожих кораблів не вийшов в патруль морем; адже лише божевільний наважився б плисти в таких погодних умовах. Лише божевільний ризикнув би принести війну на станнісовий острів-фортецю за якісь кілька днів після того, як Станніс відкрито проголосив бунт. Робар знову здригнувся, коли Джоффрі похмуро всміхнувся, розслабивши хват руків'я меча.

\- Легате Мутон, - мовив король.

\- Так, Командире? - легат щойно підійшов з протилежного борту корабля, де юрмились гвардійці. Вони всі мали впевнений вигляд, шиковані в чіткі шеренги зі сталі... хоча окремі відверто почувались зле через морську хворобу.

_Невдовзі побачимо на практиці, які вони вояки на ділі..._ Тремтіння рук лицаря посилилось, і сер Робар скривився, зауваживши, як побіліла долоня, що стискала зброю.

\- Захопіть мені ті кораблі. Бажаю, щоб Королівський флот постраждав якомога менше.

Легат кивнув: - Буде зроблено, - сказав він, вгативши кулаком по нагруднику.

\- Ліхтарі, - наказав Джоффрі.

\- Так, ваша милосте? - запитав якийсь з моряків.

\- Сигнальте легату Сноу на борту _Штормовітру_: Сюрприз вдався. Друга та Третя Когорти мають сформувати блокуючи силу на головній дорозі. Кров та Багно.

\- Зрозумів, ваша милосте, - сказав моряк, чкурнувши до корми по головній палубі.

\- Сер Робар.

Він негайно виструнчився: - Ваша милосте?

Більшість Срібних Лицарів на борту _Короткого Меча_, більш ніж сорок душ, вже вийшли на палубу, скупчуючись поблизу Робара та оголивши свою зброю.

Джоффрі й далі дивився вперед; тепер вже було видно лінію узбережжя і перші знаки тривоги від рибалок на дрібних човнах, що навіжено волали, намагаючись уникнути зіткнення із армадою, що плила прямо в гавань. - Ти та решта Срібних Лицарів підете за мною, - сказав він, вказавши рукою на те, що мало б бути конторою намісника гавані: невеличкою твердинею по всім поняттям, окрім назви, що височіла посередині містечка. Рибалки відчайдушно волали, не встигаючи забратись геть, їхні суденця тріщали та тонули, коли _Короткий Меч_ плугом вгризався в спокійні води затоки. Крики місцевих все наближались, і Робар несвідомо поплескав по яблуку руків'я меча в звичному ритмі.

_\- Гей! Кораблі в гавані! Тривога! Тривога!_

\- Ми проб'ємось з боєм прямо до контори намісника та вирвемо серце в осередку спротиву. Мусимо убезпечити порт ще до того, як Станніс виїде з військом із замку, - мовив король, обернувшись до Робара, - Можемо закінчити це повстання ще до кінця цієї доби, якщо будемо достатньо швидко рухатись.

\- Я з вами, мій королю, - сказав Робар, проковтнувши якийсь клубок в горлі та відчувши, як волосся на шиї стає дибки.

_Нова ера. Ера Вестеросу._

Станніс - зрадницький пес - був очевидною перепоною на шляху до Епохи Єдності. Він стояв на шляху тієї мрії, того ритму, що простягався за межами слуху.

Його потрібно зупинити будь-якою ціною.

\- Знаю, - погодився Джоффрі.

Робар нахмурився, коли Брієнна зайняла місце біля короля, між сером Вардісом* та сером Хобаром. Може вона й напрочуд вдало виступила проти Джоффрі, але він й досі підозріло сприймав її присутність. Дівчина зловила той погляд та зухвало поглянула у відповідь, наче дразнячи його й провокуючи на щось.

\- _В них на прапорах Робертовий Олень! Дзвоніть у дзвони!_ \- закричав хтось з узбережжя Дракон-Каменю, котре в цю мить стало повністю видимим, і Робар зауважив групи озброєних людей, що бігли до берега, волаючи та вдаряючи кулаками по дверях таверн.

Капітан Корлін напалився на стерно, направляючи корабель до незайнятого пірсу. - Втягнули весла! Готуйтесь до зіткнення! - закричав він. Тепер вороття назад вже не було. Жереб кинуто.

Процес розмірковування був на диво заспокійливим, контрастуючи з навіженими криками з гавані, що постійно гучнішали.

_\- Піднімайте людей! До зброї! До зброї!_

Джоффрі вдягнув шолом, чиї гострі роги додавали якоїсь нереальності його персоні. Він виглядав вищим, більшим. Дивнішим.

Кимось, хто не повністю відповідав цьому світові.

_\- Матір Небесна! Це ж цілий в дупу граний флот!_

_Короткий Меч_ вдарився об пірс, абордажні містки попадали за борти, наче зграя сталевозубих хортів, а арбалети проспівали свою пісню із передньої частини верхньої палуби.

\- Вестерос. За мною, - вигукнув Джоффрі впевненим голосом.

Час настав.

\- _За королем!_ \- заволав сер Робар.

Всі сумніви в голові розчинились у спалаху енергії та очікуванні бою, ревіння вилітало з його легень, коли він рушив за Джоффрі вниз до дерев'яного пірсу. Роги на королівському шоломі й досі відблискували, хоча сонце ховалось в імлі; монарх перегнав всіх навколо, врізавшись прямо в гущавину купки перестрашених ворожих вояків, що вибігали з найближчої таверни, окремі з них досі тримали кухлі з елем в руках.

Вони сахнулись назад за секунду до зіткнення, джоффрине ревіння вдарило по ним майже як фізична сила, змушуючи хитнутись. Король врізався в них із мечем та молотом в руках, рубаючи направо та наліво й занурюючись вглиб групи. Біг сера Робара ставав все більш навіженим, він намагався не відставати, поки безкінечність пролітала перед очима, і він досягнув кінця пірсу одночасно з Брієнною.

Вони стали там намертво, кожен захищаючи Джоффрі зі свого боку, і сер Робар замахнувся сокирою. Кров залила нагрудник, коли він розрубав незахищену голову одного з станнісових вояків, власне серце гупотіло наче барабан в грудях. Це його перша жертва. За мить він опинився віч-на-віч з наступним ворогом, очі розширились від страху, коли противник вдарив мечем.

Удар був неприємним, уколи болю поширились плечем. Сер Робар заревів якимось первісним криком, відбивши меча латним наручем, так як це робив король під час їхніх спарингів. Лицар глибоко занурив лезо сокири в грудну клітку ворога, його голос ставав все більш розлюченим, коли він вдихнув чергову порцію повітря, а ворог звалився на землю.

Вся ворожа група зламалась перед таким натиском, але Робар побачив додаткових солдат, що вибігали з таверн та борделів. Вони панікували, тримаючись за штані чи пояси з пристібнутими мечами, а деякі хапались за груди, із нерозумінням дивлячись на арбалетні болти, що зненацька там виростали. Королівська Гвардія атакувала по всій довжині узбережжя, беручи ворожі кораблі на абордаж, адже ще дві галери врізались в пірси, випльовуючи нових вояків та стріли.

Чолов'яга перед Робаром досі лежав із сокирою, що застрягла в ребрах, навіжено борючись за маленький ковток повітря, поки його очі закочувались, а руки судомило. Робар завмер на місці від того видовища, слух сфокусувався лише на панічних, хриплячих подихах ворога, а решта звуків розчинилась в білому шумі.

Король вгатив вістря меча вмираючому чоловіку в очницю, припиняючи агонію, і Робар моргнув. - До дому намісника! _За мною!_ \- заволав монарх лицарю прямо в обличчя. Блідо-зелені очі в оточенні сталевих лат, цівочка пролитої крові пересікала метал під кутом. Обіцянка чогось величного. Обіцянка чогось жахливого.

Волання та гамір позаду Робара трохи вгамувалось, і він знову вдихнув, вивільняючи сокиру із тіла мерця. - _Вперед!_ \- вигукнув він, наче у відповідь.

Вони прорубали собі шлях крізь портових вартових та ополченців, просуваючись до контори намісника, із силою пробиваючись крізь оборону захисників, що поступово посилювалась. Робар відсторонено зауважив запах палаючої деревини і побачив, як декілька бойових галер горять, завалившись на бік в затоці, а все більше та більше суден Королівського флоту прибувають до Дракон-Каменя; окремі з них одразу вступали в абордажний бій із кораблями противника, а інші причалювали до пляжу, викидаючи на берег солдат, що збігали по довгих рампах.

Власне місто під назвою Дракон-Камінь було мішаниною тісно скупчених одно- та двохповерхових будинків, вимурованих із каменю, з котрого складався острів. Містечко, здавалось, поділяло притаманний острову похмурий вигляд, сірий та зловісний, без жодних проблисків яскравих барв; будівлі спускались по крутому вулканічному схилі, врешті переходячи в одну-єдину дорогу, котра вела прямо до фортеці Дракон-Каменю.

Вони досягли нашвидкуруч зібраної барикади на східному боці порту, коли невеличка галера врізалась в кам'яний берег по інший бік; вигуки про _"Кров та Багно!"_ та менш поширені _"Король і Вестерос!"_ долинули з вітром, коли гвардійці сходили на берег. Хмара арбалетних болтів вилетіла з верхньої палуби, пробиваючи плоть та метал на протилежному боці барикади.

\- _Стримайте їх тут! Стримайте їх тут, трясця!_ \- ревів сивочолий вояк в лівреї Дракон-Каменю, двоє його товаришів намагались втримати оборону, підганяючи чималу юрбу панікуючих моряків чи найманців; більшість з них не мала жодних обладунків і вимахувала корабельними тесаками, або навіть відламаними ніжками стільців.

Сер Робар заревів, за секунду перелізши через купу звалених меблів, розрубуючи навпіл якогось найманця, коли черговий арбалетний залп з галери скосив частину захисників наче серпом. Один з найманців вдарив відламаною ніжкою столу Робару по шоломі, і лицар заточився назад від сили удару; все навколо потонуло в потужному дзвоні.

Він міг чути лише власне здавлене дихання, коли викрутив ніжку стола з рук ворога, іншою рукою втопивши сокиру в незахищеній грудній клітці. Найманець звалився вниз без зайвих звуків, робарове серце гупотіло в грудях, коли він озирнувся і побачив одного з драконокаменних мечників, що вже замахнувся мечем, чиє лезо зблиснуло сірим світлом. Раптовість власної загибелі застала його цілковито зненацька.

Семвел врізався в мечника із силою бойового коня, відкидаючи його вбік броньованим плечем, від чого чоловік покотився вниз з барикади; з робарових вуст злетів приглушений видих, коли лицар усвідомив, що досі живий.

_Я досі живий._ Та думка здавалась чужою, свідомість забуксувала, наче він щойно опинився вдома, в Руннокамені всередині кімнати Їсілли, де молодша сестра бавилась із віконницею. Відкрити-закрити-відкрити-закрити... Щирий сміх переривався скрипінням щоразу, як сонячні промені затоплювали кімнату крізь вікно.

Сем безладно заверещав, опускаючи молот вістрям вниз, саме так, як їх вчили повторювати із тисячу разів на тренуваннях в Королівському лісі; де вони матюкали погану погоду, а Хобар волав якісь підбадьорення, а його брат-близнюк реготав. Робарові рухи видавались йому наче не своїми власними, коли він зістрибнув з барикади вниз, прикриваючи Сема з правого боку, глибоко всадивши бойову сокиру в моряка, що вже хотів вгатити абордажну шаблю в шию його друга. Станнісовий мечник лежав на землі, випльовуючи кров, вирячившись на проламаний нагрудник; він моргнув, коли Сем вдарив по ньому знову, й знову, ще три рази, перш ніж хвиля гвардійців вдарила захисникам в спину справжнім припливом алебард проти плоті.

То було божевілля; викривлені від криків обличчя, бризки гарячої крові по тремтливих руках. Робар йшов в наступ разом з Семом, ніколи не полишаючи того наодинці, збиваючи ворогів вниз одного за іншим. Семове істеричне дихання слугувало для нього точкою зосередження; поки він чув той звук, то знав, що Сем досі живий.

_Знав, що я сам досі живий._

Джоффрі вже просувався вперед, нестримно рухаючись догори схилом, збивши під ноги кількох ополченців, що вибігли з будівлі намісника, котра зараз слугувала своєрідною казармою.

Він мусив слідувати за Джоффрі. Зараз вже ніщо не мало сенсу, але ця думка слугувала Робуру своєрідним дороговказом. Поки він слідуватиме за Джоффрі, то ще буде мати шанси вийти живим з цього бедламу. Він мусив слідувати за королем.

Вони пробивались далі, Срібні Лицарі рухались вслід за Робаром, так наче вважали, що він знає, що робить, намагаючись не відстати від короля та направляючи братчиків на захист флангів, виявляючи нашвидкуруч влаштовані засідки.

Робер ледь не загинув, коли юрба мечників атакувала їх з провулку, та Брієнна якраз вчасно махнула своїм дворучником, розрубуючи нападника навпіл одним ударом. Робар грюкнув наручем по її плечу, отримуючи схвальний буркіт у відповідь. Вони мусили слідувати за королем.

Він мусив продовжувати. Мусив рухатись далі. Страх відійшов на задній план, свідомість все більш зосереджувалась, поки вони просувались догори забрукованими вулицями та відкритими галереями. Окремі славнозвісні ґарґульї Дракон-Каменя шкірились до них з карнизів та виступів дахів між провулками; результати діянь метикуватого простолюду, котрий викрав забуті декорації із власне замку після того чи іншого штурму.

Сер Еммон Кью** загинув раптово, стріла зненацька виросла в його лівій очниці. Друг не мав часу здивуватись, лише зміг заточитись вперед і звалитись замертво на землю, коли вони врізались в чергову барикаду на шляху до контори намісника; їхня ціль притягувала увагу, височіючи кам'яним здоровилом посеред міста, самотньою присадкуватою вежою над прямокутником стін.

Робар безсловесно заволав, біжучи за Джоффрі, перелазячи через перекинутий догори колесами віз, і особисто випустив тельбухи тому вбивці-лучнику. Швидка помста не змогла відігнати холодний жах, що циркулював його венами, але таки трішки відвернула увагу, й він кинувся в бій. Різня ставала нестримною, якесь незвичне прискорення штовхало його вперед, як місяці практичних занять фокусувались в одну мить, і він точно знав, коли сер Хобар зробить крок назад, щоб Робар міг стрибнути вперед і добити ворожого списника, знаючи точно, коли варто пригнутись, заховавшись від удару за щитом сера Вардіса. Семове дихання стабілізувалось, зрівнявшись темпом із робаровим серцебиттям, і лицар знову почув той ритм, чиє відлуння неначе поступово наближалось.

То було раптово. В якусь мить вони вже ломились крізь невелику браму твердині, крізь широко прочинені дубові двері, рубаючи бігунів, що вилітали зсередини; навіжений біг привів їх до закритого коридору, між кам'яними стінами лунало відлуння віддалених криків.

_\- Трясця, хто тут головний?!_

_\- Лорд Веларіон! Він повернувся в залу!_

_\- Сер Довін, ану швидко наведіть лад між цим ополченням!_

_\- Від короля не було звісток?!_

_\- Де лорд Селтігар?! Хтось з вас, скажіть, скільки маєте вояків!_

_\- Чиї там знамена?! Ану опануй себе, трясця! Чиї знамена ти там бачив?!_

_\- Де ті кляті стріли?! Лучників на стіни! Хутко!_

_\- Ауране! Твій брат бажає бачити тебе всередині!_

_\- Там всюди їхні кораблі! Я бачив його! Я бачив, як сам Роберт Баратеон зійшов на берег в тумані!_

_\- Є якісь звістки з західного боку? Що там коїться, чому мовчите, сучі діти?!_

_\- Стріли! Батьку Небесний, та принесіть сюди ті кляті стріли!_

_\- Де той довбаний вістовий?! Ти! Біжи в порт і розкажеш мені, що там коїться!_

Робар почувався якимось монстром, коли вони пройшли закритим тунелем навіженим маршем; вістовий-бігун завмер на місці й спробував чкурнути геть, коли лицар опинився віч-на-віч перед ним, ледь не збивши на землю. Джоффрині люди вибігли з тунелю на невелике квадратне подвір'я, де вирував пандемоніум. Простолюдини-ополченці з домів Вузького моря відкривали ящики із припасами, озброюючись списами та стрілами. Професійні вояки, переважно без обладунків (хоча окремі були закуті в лати із табардами гербу Селтігарів поверх кірас), купчились в збентежену юрбу по центру площі. На столі стояв лицар, намагаючись перекричати гамір. Вони чи не вдвічі, а може й більше, переважали Срібних Лицарів по кількості.

Це все промайнуло робаровою свідомістю за якусь секунду.

\- Вони вже тут! - заверещав бігун, коли Джоффрі наздогнав його, чисто пробивши груди втікача мечем-півтораком. Він із буркотом підняв його в повітря, вириваючи меч з тіла із фонтаном крові та відкидуючи тіло набік, наче поламану ляльку, і на секунду, на одну-єдину секунду, над всім навколо запанувала абсолютна тиша.

Ця мить здавалась сюрреалістичною, час розтягувався до безкінечності, поки голови повільно обертались до виходу. Робар бачив в найменших деталях, як їхні зіниці розширювались, роти відкривались від здивування, як найближчий до виходу лицар потягнувся за мечем, як тіло бігуна беркицьнулось об бруківку, як джоффрині роги на шоломі зблиснули і монарх жбурнув вниз меча, замінюючи його ще одним молотом, як тиша ставала неможливою для сприйняття, і Робар вдихнув повітря.

\- _Стіна щитів!_ \- закричав той лицар, найближчий до виходу, і перш ніж Робар усвідомив - він сам вже був впритул біля лицаря, розрубуючи його від плеча до тазу. Срібні Лицарі кинулись за ним як один, слідуючи за королем, так наче їх беззвучно гнала вперед якась непереборна сила; низьке гарчання вирвалось з горлянки сера Робара, коли вони врізались у ворогів на подвір'ї. Лицар на столі ледь зміг зістрибнути, перш ніж Джоффрі розтрощив йому шолома подвійними ударами своїх булав; їхня атака пробивала збентежений натовп наче вістря списа. Лицарі, на чимало років старші за нього, падали мертвими під робаровою сокирою; просування срібняків було _нестримним_, мета - невідмовною.

Деякі вороги жбурляли зброю додолу, благаючи про милість, коли вклякали на землю, а інші тікали до низької, присадкуватої вежі позаду себе.

\- _Семвеле!_ \- вигукнув король, коли вони досягли подвійних дверей.

Сем із розгону всією масою врізався в двері, розкриваючи їх ударом

і відкидаючи двох вояків, що тримали браму. Він заблокував незграбний верхній замах мечем держалном молота й продовжив чистим та вивіреним контрударом, вганяючи шип на билі глибоко в шию драконорожденного***, котрий атакував його. Кров залила вишукані шовкові ша-ти, надаючи тьмяний блиск срібному морському конику, що був вишитий на табарді.

\- _ДРІФТМАРК!_ \- хтось заволав, і невеличка зала заповнилась звуками оголеної сталі; заскочені зненацька лорди перевертали столи, з яких сипались карти та барвистий бісер розлітався повсюди.

\- _КОРОЛЬ!_ \- проревіла Брієнна, коли Джоффрі рвонув вперед; Срібні Лицарі підхопили той клич і залили залу потоком навіженого насильства.

Всі відбувалось так швидко, ще не було часу думати. Сем зойкнув від болю, коли чийсь меч різонув його по ліктю, розсипаючи іскри від зіткнення із кольчугою. Валірійські риси його противника чітко читались на обличчі; фіолетові очі та довге, прекрасне срібне волосся. Зелена шовкова туніка нашвидкуруч прикрита сталевою кірасою; чоловік заточився назад, коли семовий молот продер діру в табарді, вишитому морськими кониками, сковзнувши по металі. Двійко мечників заступили шлях Робару, відсікаючи його, коли лицар спробував допомогти Сему; один з них вгатив Ройса по плечу, змусивши заволати від болю.

Укол лорда Веларіона змусила Сема хитнутись, і він використав цю перевагу. Лорд Вузького моря зробив крок вперед та змінив хват меча, вхопивши зброю за лезо у відчайдушній спробі зворотного хвату, вживши перехрестя меча наче клівець, щоб пробити семовий нагрудник.

\- _Мій брат! Ти вбив мого брата!_ \- закричав лорд, вдаряючи Тарлі, роздираючи тому герельдичний табард та прогинаючи кірасу. Сем заволав від болю, піднімаючи бойовий молот, і ледь зміг заблокувати черговий верхній удар, перш ніж вибити меча з рук лорда - саме так, як Джоффрі вчив його раніше. Сем увігнав гострий шип в шию лорда Веларіона; лорд збентежено моргнув, та світло вже почало гаснути в його очах, і Робар зарубав одного з мечників, а інший сам впав навколішки. Все закінчилось за якісь декілька секунд, лицарі та лорди почали жбурляти зброю на підлогу, благаючи про милість й пропонуючи викуп за свої життя.

Решту битви Робар запам'ятав фрагментарно. Він пригадав панікуючого гвардійця, коли дістався до новоствореного джоффриного командного пункту; вояк повністю зблід, коли король підняв голову від карти на столі. - Це так зарано, - сказав він. Зарано. Робар пригадував швидкий марш-кидок догори містом; довгий вітристий шлях з міста до замку Дракон-Каменя повнився знаменами Вузького моря, коли велична маса кінноти виїжджала з брами замку. Сотні лицарів, забагато, щоб порахувати.

\- Мої Білі Кулаки! - вигукнув Джоффрі, стаючи попереду солдатів, що шикувались в квадрати, виставивши ліс алебард, в єдиному вузькому місці на шляху з фортеці Дракон-Каменю до гавані, де свіжі підкріплення досі сходили на берег, виносячи запас припасів. - _Ми можемо зробити вибір!_ \- проревів король, вказуючи напрям мечем; сонячні промені пробились крізь імлу, відблискуючи на його посріблених латах.

\- _Ми можемо дозволити Станнісу відсунути нас до моря і втопити у водах! Можемо дозволити йому зламати нашу силу волі та наші мрії!_

Королівська гвардія заревіла в незгоді; менш ніж третина Першого полку встигла вчасно досягнути цієї тіснини. - _Арбалетники! Заряджайте зброю!_ \- вигукнув легат Олівар; Робар та Срібні Лицарі зайняли місце в центрі, підсиливши собою знекровлену когорту. Погляд лицаря поїдав перший ряд ворожих вершників, що роз'їжджались з колони; посередині сказав Станніс Баратеон із знаменом в руці, керуючи перебудовою свого війська в атакуючий клин рвучкими, потужними замахами меча в руці.

\- _Чи ми можемо Вистояти! На! Місці!_ \- кричав Джоффрі, перегукуючи скрипіння лебідок, що натягували тятиви арбалетів, - _Ми можемо показати всьому світу силу нашого братерства! Всю міць наших мрій!_

Король крокував перед ними наче розлючений сутьнькіт, кожне промовлене слово практично вливалось в якусь своєрідну мелодію, в ритм, що об'єднував їх, обіцяв перемогу. - _Ми можемо викувати в горнилі єдине та неподільне королівство!_ \- сказав король, - _Крізь Кров та Багно! Єдине королівство!_

Вони заревіли. Всі ці люди: шевці та робітники, пекарі та фермери, дрібна шляхта та заплотні лицарі. Всі вони проревіли як один, опускаючи алебарди, коли роги просурмили попереду і тисячу списів направили на них; лицарство Вузького моря вклало всі сили в цей відчайдушний чардж, щоб скинути противника в море.

\- Ви це _відчуваєте_? - запитав сер Хобар збоку від Робара, із приголомшеною, збентеженою посмішкою на вустах.

\- _Готуйтесь!_ \- вигукнув легат Сноу; гупотіння тисяч копит все гучнішало, й Станніс мчав на вістрі клина; його супровід щось закричав, опускаючи списи.

Робар повільно моргнув, вдихнув повітря і стиснув держално сокири, а Джоффрі зайняв місце за якихось два кроки позаду другої шеренги, піднявши меча високо догори.

\- _Арбалети!_ \- проревів король; йому відповів цілий хор клацання замків, коли зі сталевого лісу алебард вилетіла хмара болтів, вціляючи в коней та обладунки у вихорі металу та смерті.

\- _Готуйтесь!_ \- заволав легат Сноу; передня шеренга алебардників посилювала хват зброї в тремтячих руках, готуючись до зіткнення. Станніс щось прокричав, лицарі поблизу нього підхопили той клич, топчучи насмерть тих, хто впав додолу від обстрілу; величний чардж нестримно просувався під майорінням вогняних знамен їхнього іноземного бога. Коні іжрали від страху та люті, в темпі з ритмом, і сер Хобар обернувся, дивлячись на Робара.

\- Ти це _відчуваєш_? - прошепотів він.

\- _Вогонь!_ \- проревів король, і хмара сталевих болтів полетіла у ворожий клин, де лицарі та коні котились по землі, наче каменюки, знамена валились вниз посеред бійні. Станніс отримав два болта в груди і ще якось зміг перекричати навколишній бедлам; одна рука й далі тримала персональне знамено, а інша високо підняла меч.

\- _Готуйтесь!_ \- вигукнув легат Сноу, і Робар напружився, вслухаючись; Ритм вимагав цього...

\- _ЄДИНЕ КОРОЛІВСТВО!_ \- проревів Джоффрі, і Робар усвідомив, що сам був частинкою Ритму. Вони всі були ним.

Вся міць Вузького моря вдарила по ним із силою гірської лавини.

**3**

Свідомість Робара наче роздвоїлась під час цієї битви. Одна половина ревіла та кричала, страждала та лютувала, переживала сором та екзальтацію. Інша ж - відчайдушно намагалась дослухатись до Ритму, до того проблиску значень, котрі, як здавалось, Джоффрі опанував на повну; до тієї сутності, що об'єднувала Робара із своїми бойовими братами.

Вершники падали вниз з коней. Кров заливала все навколо. Алебарди трощились. Кров та слиз текли його обличчям, коли він підвівся з землі й ледь зміг заблокувати удар спішеного лицаря.

Війна поглинула його, перенісши в місце, де не було часу, в величний та жахливий стан, що поглинав юнака. Джоффрі все знав наперед. Тепер вже не залишилось жодних сумніві - Джоффрі все знав.

Робар бився з лицарями та мечниками без кінця-краю, тіло горіло від тисячею порізів та синців. Він ревів від люті, мстиво увігнавши Станнісу меча в горло по саму хрестовину; лорд Дракон-Каменю вже встиг перед тим отримати з десяток арбалетних болтів, а зараз просто скривився із гримасою на скривавлених губах.

Заколотник впав біля тіла сера Хобара, і Робар спинився на мить, прикриваючи очі свого братчика: - Я відчуваю це, - сказав він мерцю, занадто стомлений, щоб заплакати.

Гарячка битви врешті припинилась, і Робар усвідомив, що навколо панує ніч. Він сидів на якійсь каменюці, втупившись поглядом на землю, занурений в роздуми.

Лицар напівсвідомо кивнув Сему, повільно повертаючись до реальності: - Та чорна діра в животі, про котру ти говорив. Вона зникла?

Сам блимнув очима, на губах повільно виникла посмішка. Він пирхнув, а потім враз зареготав. Сем сміявся та сміявся, так наче щойно почув найкращий жарт в житті, обличчя побагряніло від напруги.

\- Ні, - признався він із сльозами в очах, переставши сміятись, - Не зникла, - сказав він із цілковитим зачудуванням; там могла б відреагувати людина, котра щойно виявила, що небо насправді помаранчеве, а не блакитне.

Вони пошкутильгали вперед, переступаючи через тіла союзників та ворогів, поки гвардійці оббирали мерців; друзі пройшли чималий шлях, поки дістались точки збору біля дороги, де майорів джоффрин прапор, де срібний лев вдивлявся в темне небо.

Король стояв там, знявши шолом та заклавши руки за спину. Легати та вцілілі, загартовані в бою Срібні Лицарі мовчки стояли навколо нього; всі присутні вже стали ветеранами, пізнавшими війну та втрати. Вони спостерігали, як фортеці Дракон-Каменю палає, наче величезне вогнище на віддалі.

Сер Балон глибоко вклонився йому, і сер Робар із повагою вклонився у відповідь. Балон висадився на берег посеред другої хвилі десанту, але Робар зауважив його присутність десь посеред тієї битви на дорозі.

\- Замок почав горіти ще до того, як ми встигли туди дістатись. Легат Райккер вважає, що це мабуть наслідок дій станнісових фанатиків, - пояснив сер Балон.

\- Принаймні це спрацює в якості маяка для заблукалих кораблів, - зауважив Семвел, котрий досі виглядав досить приголомшено, коли сів поблизу сера Хораса, так міцно вхопившись в руків'я свого молота, що Робар зауважив цівочки крові з-під нігтів. Лицар з роду Редвінів також виглядав приголомшеним, вочевидь через загибель брата-близнюка, як здогадався Робар. Він проковтнув щось гірке в горлі, поклавши долоню на плече Редвіна. Це його провина, його відповідальність.

Сер Хорас поглянув догори із скляним виразом очей. В них не читалось жодного звинувачення, лише шок та якесь незвичне зосередження, так наче він зараз дослухався до чогось потаємного.

Робар подивився на свого монарха, зачудований питанням, наскільки Джоффрі все _зрозумів_. Сама постава юнака, темп дихання видавались напрочуд гармонічними з тим Ритмом, котрий Робар ледь міг чути. Він із здивуванням виявив, що трішки краще розуміє мелодію, просто спостерігаючи за своїм присяжним паном, за тим, як найдрібніші жести короля збігаються з Ритмом, котрий, як видавалось, присутній у всьому. Лицар просто постояв декілька хвилин, просто дивлячись і усвідомлюючи все більше розуміння; враз тремтіння в руках повністю припинилось.

\- Сер Робар? - запитав легат Сноу.

\- Ти ж не зовсім людина, хіба ні? - звернувся той до короля, не зважаючи на питання.

Лицарі й легати мали б шоковано сахнутись від таких слів. Мали б закликати мейстерів. Мали б забрати Робара назад на корабель і примусити відпочити.

Проте їхня мовчанка, коли вони як один перевели погляди на джоффрину спину, красномовно все сказала. Робар озвучив якусь непомильну істину, частинку мозаїки, котрої не вистачало і котру вони не розуміли. Мозаїки-загадки, перед котрою вони всі ходили наче сліпці, відчуваючи лише нестачу фрагмента.

Джоффрі схилив голову до плеча, дивлячись на нього одним оком, поки колишній престол принців з роду Таргарієнів світилась оранжевим на віддалі, підсвічуючи острів, що здавалось, наче сама Драконяча гора перетворилась на активний вулкан.

\- Ні, не зовсім, - відповів король.

Тиша була такою напруженою, що видавалось, наче вуха позакладало; джоффрине око дивилось на нього й крізь нього вдалину.

Сер Робар проковтнув слину, його руки трусились, коли він виструнчив спину, готуючись до чогось жахливого. - Ти готуєш нас до чогось, - сказав він, і наче частинки мозаїки стали на свої місця.

\- Так.

По спині побігли мурахи, Ритм вібрував в унісон з тією правдою, так потужно, що це відчувалось наче удар під дих.

\- До чого? - запитав Семвел, на чийому обличчі витанцьовували тіні.

Джоффрі перевів погляд на віддалену пожежу: - Ви вже й самі можете відчувати його наближення, тишу, котру воно несе з собою.

Легат Олівар взявся за голову однією долонею: - Воно блокує потоки, наче камінь, що перекриває течію. Батьку Небесний, _воно блокує річку_.

\- Я не розумію, - втрутилась Брієнна, переводячи погляд до Джоффрі, - Про що це ви говорите?

Проте їй відповів саме сер Балон, повільно обгортаючи думку словами: - Це наче ревіння хвиль Судноламної затоки. Наче гомін ожившого моря...

Джоффрі посміхнувся наче гордий батько: - Пісня Існування, - сказав він, - Ви також можете її почути, якщо наважитесь. Вона тут. Вона зараз. Вона є нами.

Сер Робар прислухався до мелодії, що злегка вібрувала на віддалі, Ритм деформувався під неймовірною потугою, що наближалась, стискуючи зміїні кільця тиші навколо Пісні. - Тиша... вона також присутня, - промовив лицар, усвідомивши, що власна рука намагається роздерти горлянку.

\- Й вона також, - погодився Джоффрі, обернувшись, щоб подивитись на нього. Сер Робар підвів очі й поглянув на яскраву червону комету, що палахкотіла в нічному небі, випромінюючи величну та жахливу тишу, а її сяйво все зростало та зростало, міняючись від тьмяної цятки до розжареної зірки, за котрою простягався довгий ножеподібний хвіст.

\- Що... що _відбувається_? - запитала леді Брієнна.

\- Червона Комета займає орбіту навколо нашого світу, - відповів Джоффрі, на чиїх губах промайнула сумна посмішка, - Прибув наш справжній ворог. Кінець всього сущого.

Легат Сноу повільно хитнув головою: - Дезертир. Санса. Вінтерфелл... О боги, _гвардія_.

Сера Робара наче заціпило, він мовчки споглядав Комету. Вона наче залишала хвилі на небі, покриваючи його багряним покривалом, котре повільно поширювалось; гвардійці біля них щось стишено бурмотіли, вказуючи пальцями в небо. Це відчувалось наче тягар на грудях, жахлива потойбічна _присутність_, котра була втіленням порожнечі.

\- Наші предки називали їх білими блукачами, а Червона Комета є джерелом їхньої сили, - пояснив Джоффрі, тримаючи одну руку на руків'ї меча, а іншу біля держална молота, - Це і є та справжня війна, до котрої я вас всіх готую. Невдовзі, менш ніж за десятиліття, ми будемо битись в Другій Світанковій Війні.

\- Гвардія, - мовив легат Лансель, - Чорноводні цехи, мейстери та флоти... - він затнувся на мить, дивлячись вгору із раптовим усвідомленням, - Епоха Вестеросу. Це твоя відповідь. Відповідь цій тиші.

_Ви це відчуваєте?_

\- Ти Воїн Небесний? - запитав сер Робар, повертаючи погляд на Джоффрі. Король такою опустив очі, посміхнувшись Робару.

\- Ні, - відповів він, - Просто Джоффрі.

На плече Робара опустився крук, щось каркнувши, наче попередивши, і джоффрині зіниці розширились. Ритм загримів в дисонансі, коли за спиною короля сформувалась височенна потвора із диму та темряви. В неї було три голови та шість щупалець, наче виточених із гострої чорноти; робаровий ніс відчув сморід паленої крові, і лицар із жахом сахнувся назад.

Джофрі крутанувся за якісь півсекунди, коли щупальця ледь не прохромили його наскрізь; в руці із нічого виріс меч з валірійської сталі, сформований з переплетіння пурпурно-золотавих ниток. Він вгатив мечем прямо в груди тій потворі, і вона здригнулась в агонії, а три голови завили до небес. Одна мала вигляд рудоволосої жінки злегка східної зовнішності, інша нагадувала маленьку дівчинку із напів пошрамованим обличчям, а третя...

\- _Станніс?!_ \- заволав сер Балон, оголяючи меча; лицарі та легати шоковано сахнулись назад, також хапаючись за зброю, але Джоффрі вже прокрутив в рані свого золотосяйного меча.

\- Криваве жертвоприношення, - промовив він.

Робар не міг вимовити ані слова, тримаючись за власну сокиру наче за талісман, поки дивився на деформоване від агонії обличчя _Станніса_; тіні почали розсіюватись, коли Джоффрі ще глибше всадив валірійського меча на всю довжину.

\- Все закінчено, Мелісандро. Відпусти їх, - сказав Джоффрі, втупившись поглядом прямо в обличчя рудоволосої відьми, котре корчилось в муках. Він трішки нахилив голову, різко вдихнувши: - _Ширін_...

Тепер Ритм ніби повернув попереднє звучання, мелодія поза меж розуміння дзвеніла навколо Джоффрі, коли король глибоко вдихнув і знову подивився на маленьку дівчинку: - Спочивай з миром, маленька. Спочивай, - промовив він здавленим голосом.

Тіні розвіялись в ніщо так само швидко, як і з'явились, розлітаючись під поривами вітру, а віддалені пожежі навколо замку тьмянішали, одна з башт розвалилась від жару.

Вони просто стояли в приголомшенні та тиші; Джоффрі роздивлявся вогні ще десь із секунду. - Це робота станнісової особистої тінеплетиці. Мабуть вона самоспалилась разом із рештою людей в фортеці... - сказав він.

\- _Світлорев_... як? - запитав Лансель.

\- Довго розказувати, - пояснив Джоффрі. Він обернувся до них; дивні рухомі візерунки на лезі меча гіпнотизували Робара. - Перед тим, що прийде по нас пізніше, оця тінь, котру ви щойно побачили, виглядатиме як дитячий жарт. Як дрібничка в порівнянні із жахом Червоної Комети, - сказав він; чистий голос короля лунав між ними, наче пророцтво, - Насувається буря, і з якоїсь причини доля вибрала мене, зваливши на плечі цей тягар.

Його погляд мандрував між легатами і лицарями; Робар враз відчув, як Ритм завібрував від передчуття, серце забилось в грудній клітці наче ковальський молот. - Це важкий тягар, - мовив король, в чиєму голосі почувся натяк на роздратування, - Тягар, котрий я несу майже весь час, що себе пам'ятаю.

Він глибоко вдихнув: - Але я вже не можу нести його самотужки.

Сер Робар усвідомив, що досі тримає сокиру в руках. Він задумливо поглянув на неї; волосся на карку стало дибки, так могло б бути від удару блискавки в дерево неподалік. Лицар відчув, як волосинки наїжачились від попереку до потилиці, і видихнув.

Він схилив коліно, поклав сокиру на землю і нахилив голову: - Я розділю твій тягар, королю мій.

Семвел вкляк на коліна зліва від Робара, кладучи скривавлений молот перед собою: - Ти показав мені істину. Я розділю твій тягар, - сказав він.

Сер Хорас також став навколішки, вгативши меча об ґрунт, і схилив голову: - За Хобара, - мовив він.

Сер Балон, сер Вардіс, Ґендрі Бракен, леді Брієнна та решта, всі, хто вцілів в битві, схилили коліна, всі, окрім легатів.

\- Гвардія стоїть разом з вами, ваша милість, - сказав Лансель, що разом з рештою легатів поставали обабіч короля.

\- Жодної честі окрім Крові та Багна, - продовжив легат Олівар. Джоффрі посміхнувся, кивнувши їм. Присяга прийнята та підтверджена.

Король рушив до тих, хто став навколішки, крокуючи сталим кроком, в темп з Ритмом. Сер Робар відчув незначну вагу доторку Світлорева на плечі; сяйво від пожежі на горі та комети в небесах вигравало на лезі, відкидаючи примарні тіні та світлові плями на землі та обличчях.

\- Робаре з дому Ройсів, - мовив Джоффрі, - Чи ти присягаєшся захищати королівство Вестерос від живих та мертвих ворогів?

Лицар наче побачив видіння на віддалі, але наче нові двері відчинились. Нова ера кликала його до себе, трансформація, вступ до жахаючого нового світу, котрий він й досі бачив лише як проблиск, як обіцянку. Епоха Вестероса. Чи він насмілиться на це?

Пригадалось обличчя Хобара, збентежена посмішка на вустах.

_Ви це відчуваєте?_

\- Присягаюсь, - сказав Робар; по всьому тілу виступила гусяча шкіра, коли він увійшов в Епоху Вестероса.

\- Тоді підіймись з колін, лорд-командувач Срібних Лицарів.

Лорд-командувач Робар Ройс став на ноги, заклавши меч в піхви, і став на крок позаду Джоффрі, посеред абсолютної, всепоглинальної тиші. Король роздивлявся присутніх і зробив крок вправо:

\- Семвеле з дому Тарлі, - сказав він, - Чи ти присягаєшся захищати королівство Вестерос від живих та мертвих ворогів?

\- Присягаюсь, - відповів Сем; він наче купався в сяйві _Світлорева_, коли Джоффрі торкнувся мечем плеча юнака.

\- Тоді підіймись з колін, сер Семвел, брат-лицар Ордену Срібних Лицарів.

Щоразу король робив крок вправо. Щоразу народжувався новий Срібний Лицар.

\- Брієнно з дому Тарт.

\- Хорасе з дому Редвінів.

\- Ґендрі з дому Бракенів.

Один за одним, брати-лицарі Ордену Срібних Лицарів ставали на ноги, займаючи свої місця обабіч короля, поки віддалені вогні поступово гаснули.

Було так багато, чого лорд-командувач Ройс не зрозумів. Проте тягар його новоприйнятого обов'язку, сам Ритм, що бився в унісон із серцебиттям і відображався в поглядах його братчиків... це він зрозумів, усвідомив із залізною впевненістю.

Біле змінилось на Срібне. Новий орден для нового Вестеросу.

Робар буде гідним цього.

_Єдине Королівство, величне та жахливе._

* * *

_* (від перекл.) Вочевидь згаданий сер Вардіс - це Вардіс Іген з Долини, лицар на службі Арринів і колишній керівник особистої охорони Джона Аррина, що бився проти Бронна (і програв) на Суді Двобоєм над Тиріоном. В книжках Вардісу добряче за 50 років, це літній сивий чолов'яга, але серіальна версія значно молодша (актору було менше 30 на момент зйомок) і більш підходить до товариства юних лицарів - адже серіальний Вардіс є сумішшю двох персонажів - книжкових Вардіса та Доннела Вейнвуда (останньому десь із 19 років, не більше)._

_** (від перекл.) Сер Еммон Кью, "Жовтий Лицар", був одним із Веселкових вартових на службі в Ренлі в першому житті, служив разом з Робаром Ройсом та Брієнною з Тарту, саме він звинуватив Брієнну у вбивстві Ренлі. Вочевидь Джоффрі переманив до себе найбільш вмілих лицарів._

_*** (від перекл.) Дракон-Камінь віддавна був валірійським замком-форпостом, найзахіднішою колонією старої Валірії. Більшість місцевих мешканців мали суттєву частку валірійської крові (що позначалось на зовнішньому вигляді) - чи як потомки валірійців-колоністів, чи як бастарди численних принців-Таргарієнів, що триста років правили островом (звідки й зневажлива кличка "драконорожденні", хоча місцеві її не вважали образливою, а навпаки пишались цим). Чимало шляхетних домів поблизу Дракон-Каменя, як от Веларіони чи Селтігари, походили напряму з Валірії, зберігали чистоту крові і були чи не справжнішими валірійцями, аніж більшість мешканців Вільних Міст. Також чимало родів андальського походження мали частку тієї крові завдяки династичним шлюбам. Навіть Баратеони - були по суті відгалуженням Таргарієнів._


	84. Інтерлюдія IX: Дейнеріс

**Інтерлюдія IX: Дейнеріс.****  
**

\- Але чому він продовжує загравати зі мною, влаштовуючи всі ті бенкети? Чому чистокровні такі непослідовні? - запитала Дейнеріс, згодовуючи Дрогону шматочок м'яса. Малий чорний дракончик жваво схопив їжу, підсмажений шматок ягнятини одразу зник в його пащі.

\- Такі речі потребують часу, кхалісі, - відповів Джорах, нахмурено спостерігаючи за Дрогоном та рештою дракончиків в клітках. Він завжди поводився сторожко в їхній присутності, зберігаючи дистанцію й не забираючи долоні з руків'я меча. Як присяжний оборонець, Джорах стояв таким чином, щоб завжди бачити в полі зору подвійні двері цієї вишукано прикрашеної кімнати. Крізь арочні вікна долітали звуки торговців та дітей чистокровних, що грались на вулиці за межами низького муру, і Дейнеріс посміхнулась, пригадавши їхній щирий захват, коли одного дня таки привела кількох з них показати драконів. На віддалі, звичайно ж. Вона схрестила руки на грудях, вирішивши сісти в один з ксарових лежаків; стилізовані квартійські крісла виявились невимовною розкішшю після важкої подорожі по Червоній пустелі, але вона вже починала почуватись нетерплячою. Іноді вона прокидалась наче від задухи, так ніби уві сні її щось душило.

\- Я б почувалась краще, якби Ксаро приносив щось краще за порожні обіцянки, щоразу, як навідується сюди, - сказала вона, відчиняючи лаковані ебенові двері, маючи намір прогулятись. Чхого ліниво посміхнувся, допомагаючи їй прочинити двері. Із трьох крововершників він найбільше ненавидів обов'язок наглядання за драконами, нудячись від неробства, замкнутий в цих стінах протягом всього дня.

_Цікаво, як надлишок комфорту може здаватись надокучливим після цілих тижнів голоду та спраги, подумала вона._

Джорах буркнув, не стримавшись, і зайняв місце біля неї; вони пішли неквапною ходою повз сади, заповнені різнобарвними птахами та верескливими мавпочками; останніми в довгій черзі дарів від торгових князів міста. Це все починало виглядати все більш підозріло, особливо коли вона дещо більше дізнавалась про кваатійські* звичаї щодо заручин та шлюбу.

Вони спустились вниз відкритими сходами, обрамленими балюстрадами із слонової кістки, де кожна балясина була витесана на подобі чоловіка чи жінки, відмінна від решти; хвилеподібні викривлені балки підтримували тягар важкого огородження, а самі сходи збігали вниз півколом над патіо. Біля брами відбувалась якась метушня, де декілька дотракійців та купка рабів Ксаро з кимось сперечались.

\- В чому справа? - запитала Дейнеріс, махнувши рукою до одного з рабів, чий нашийник був інкрустований сапфірами та аметистами.

Він вклонився, ледь не впавши на підлогу: - Якісь люди бажають проспівати вам, мати драконів, - відповів він, коли один з її крововершників оголив аракх і сплюнув на землю.

\- Співати для мене? - запитала вона, і на дівочих вустах виросла раптова посмішка. Ті кругові сходи тримались на чотирьох мармурових кораблях, чиї носи виступали за межі кам'яних брил, слугуючи джерелами для водяних водоспадів, що наповнювали басейн під сходами. Прямо поблизу брами, по лівий бік патіо, стояв чималий фургон; його боки були розмальовані червоним та синім, повнились зображеннями фантастичних звірів, від мантикор та гірських левів до драконів.

\- Кхалісі, _заждіть_, - мовив сер Джорах, та вона зупинила його жестом, спускаючись до початку сходів, зацікавлено дивлячись на візничого, котрий щось благав валірійським суржиком в непохитного Агго та трьох інших дотракійців, котрі оточили фургон.

Агго рвучко обернувся до неї, схиливши голову, коли дівчина подолала половину віддалі: - _Раби пана-павича пропустили їх всередину всупереч вашим наказам. Скажіть лише слово, і я зітну голову цьому нікчемі, кров моєї крові_, - промовив він дотракійською.

\- _Притримай зброю в піхвах, хоробрий воїне_, - відповіла вона, посміхаючись, - Звідки ти прибув, чоловіче добрий? - запитала вона візничого валірійською мовою, зупинившись за якісь десять метрів від фургона, коли сер Джорах стримано перекрив їй шлях, виставивши руку перед кхалісі.

\- Із осяяного сонцем Міру, о велична матір драконів! З міста, що славиться склом та вишуканими звичаями! - проголосив незнайомець, стаючи ногами на сідало на переді фургона з високими колесами; впряжені коні тягнули голови вперед, спрагло намагаючись хоч на дюйм дотягнутись до жаданої води в фонтані. Проте один член її кхаласару міцно тримав їх за віжки, стримуючи тварин на місці.

\- Моє ім'я пан Фаедил! - вигукнув візниця, вишукано вклонившись в привітанні, притаманному Вільним Містам, вказавши жестом на вкритий деревом фургон та відкривши один бік, вивільнивши чималу колекцію ляльок та двох жінок, котрі хутко готували для вистави ще чимало додаткових маріонеток, вивішуючи їх на довгих палицях, з котрих ляльки звисали вниз . - А це моє видатне Прадиве Товариство, загально відоме від Пентоса до Ліса, та й за _їхніми межами!_ \- сказав він із справжнісіньким театральним апломбом.

Дейнеріс втамувала приступ сміху, роздивляючись малюнки на фургоні. Вони мали _дещо_ вицвілий вигляд, а голодний проблиск в очах тих жінок цілком доповнив картину. Дівчина точно жодного разу не чула про "Правдиве Товариство" під час поневірянь разом з Візерісом з міста в місто, чи й навіть під час тривалої гостини в палаці Ілліріо.

\- Видається, наче вам вже давненько не посміхається фортуна, пане Фаедиле, - мовила вона, виявляючи дещицю співчуття в голосі. Адже вона могла досить добре зрозуміти стан того чоловіка, і на відміну від неї - в цих другосортних лялькарів не було зграйки драконів, за чий рахунок вони могли б розкошувати, отримуючи дарунки та повагу у відповідь. Дві жінки на фургоні мали виснажений вигляд, їхні залізні нашийники одразу кидались в очі.

Посмішка лялькаря наче втратила дещицю щирості: - А ви уважні, кхалісі, - сказав він, перетворюючи посмішку на гримасу, - Воістину настали дні смутку, коли вільні доньки Валірії віддають перевагу _звіриним виставам_ понад справжнім мистецтвом, - додав чолов'яга із щирою зневагою; на обличчі артиста промайнув похмурий вираз, - Ми вирушили на схід, сподіваючись на гостинність величного Кварту, але _шановний_ пан Ксаро виявився останнім в довгій шерензі людей, котрі відмовились споглядати нашу виставу.

\- І ви вирішили, що натомість зможете продемонструвати її мені? - запитала вона, вже вирішивши, як діяти далі, - Мушу попередити, що не маю вільних коштів для оплати такого видатного видовища, котре ваше Правдиве Товариство зможе, без сумніву, показати.

_В цьому реченні було дещо більше за правду_, подумала вона в приватності свідомості. Вона збиралась продати якомога більше подарунків, котрі отримувала від містян Кварта, але загальний баланс все одно був мізерним. Вона _ймовірно_ зможе купити лише двійко галер, котрих вочевидь не вистачить, щоб відібрати Вестерос в узурпатора та його псів.

Мірієць на очах змарнів, наче побитий пес: - Ми не проти отримати оплату після вистави, матір драконів, - він заколивався на мить, - Навіть у вигляді харчу.

Сер Джорах обережно взяв її за лікоть: - Кхалісі, Ксаро організує справжній фестиваль в вашу честь, вам варто лиш натякнути на це. Не витрачайте свій час на таких невдах, як оці скоромохи, - сказав він, підозріло роздивляючись лялькаря.

\- Але поглянь на голод в очах його рабинь. Ми почувались так само менш ніж два місяці тому, - прошепотіла вона.

Очі лицаря пом'якшали, як іноді бувало, коли він давав Дейнеріс поради в справах, пов'язаних з милосердям, наче люблячий батько, котрий намагається повчати доньку: - Пригадайте того виноторговця. Що як ця ж сама рабиня вкине краплю отрути у вашу чашу, коли ви відволічетесь на мить, або й цей чоловік метне ножа під час вистави.

Видавалось неможливим, щоб цей пан Фаедил був здатним на таке; чолов'яга нервово притис руки до грудей, прикипівши поглядом до протилежного боку патіо, де вільно гуляли приручені птахи, поїдаючи фініки, котрих щодня приносили раби. Її серце стрепенулось, коли вона усвідомила, що лялькар дивиться не на птахів, а саме на _фініки_.

_Такий зголоднілий, що вочевидь ні на мить не коливався би, якби мав змогу приєднатись до пташиної трапези_. Дейнеріс вже відчувала подібний голод в минулому, що відчувався наче ніж, встромлений в кишки, й пригадала, як ледь не плакала від спогадів про їжу. Врешті навіть уява перетворювалась на знаряддя тортури, обманюючи свідомість та шлунок порожніми обіцянками.

Вона вже надумала підійти до фургона, коли ксарові раби біля брами вклонились, відчинили її та пропустили не аби кого, а самого Піата Прея, що хутко зайшов всередину. - Матір Драконів! - почав він із нотками нагальності в голосі, - Я прибув з... - закутаний в чорне чоловічок затнувся на півслові, застигнувши наче статуя.

Дейнеріс нахмурилась, роздивляючись паралізованого чорнокнижника: - Пане Прей?

Він втупився очима на щось на балюстраді. Вона обернулась, побачивши всього лиш крука, що незвично напружено дивився на чаклуна. - ...Пане безсмертний? - запитала вона, повертаючи погляд на гостя.

\- Я... Я приніс...

Крук каркнув, перебиваючи чорнокнижника, котрий знову поглянув на птаху. Прей неначе _зблід_ ще сильніше, прикипівши поглядом до чорної птахи, а Джорах вхопився за руків'я меча. Дейнеріс також відчула укол тривоги, збентежено переводячи погляд між круком та чорнокнижником. Вона ще ніколи не бачила його таким _переляканим_.

Маг вклонився до Дейнеріс: - Було по-справжньому приємно, матір драконів, - сказав він, перш ніж рушити назад, навіть швидше, аніж до того.

\- Заждіть! Пане Прей! - вигукнула дівчина, але той вже проскочив крізь браму, котру раби одразу зачинили із добре вимуштруваними рухами, а двійко вартових поставили засув.

Вона нахмурилась, обертаючись, щоб озирнутись. Проте птаха вже зникла, не залишився після себе ані пір'їнки.

\- Ти коли-небудь бачив його таким? - запитала вона в сера Джораха. Піат Прей завжди крокував із виглядом людини, котрій відомо все на світі, котра дивиться на всіх зверху вниз отими своїми чорно-блідими очима з висоти довгої, захищеної мідними кільцями шиї. Завжди з моторошною кривою посмішкою; ніколи не _поспішає_, й тим більше нікого не _боїться_.

\- Ніколи, - відповів сер Джорах, примружуючи очі, - Мабуть щось трапилось в Палаці Тисячі Тронів. Вам варто закритись в палатах до вечора і послати когось по пана Ксаро, кхалісі.

Дейнеріс відсторонено кивнула, дозволяючи джораховій руці повести її за собою, і вони рушили до сходів. Вона мала зле відчуття щодо всього цього. _Чи Ксаро мене зрадив?_ Чи Міська варта вже рушила сюди, щоб відібрати драконів? Адже Спецієва Гільдія вже чітко висловилась, що жодна ціна не може вважатись зависокою відносно її дітей.

\- Почекайте! Кхалісі, благаю! - вигукнув пан Фаедил, знову стаючи на сідало попереду фургона, - Лише одна коротенька вистава! Це все, про що я вас прошу!

Вона практично забула про нього, тож неохоче скривилась, зупинившись біля підніжжя сходів: - Пробачте, пане Фаедиле, я обов'язково згадаю про вас добрим словом в присутності пана Ксаро, обіцяю.

\- Кхалісі, благаю вас, - сказав чоловік; його валірійська говірка стала менш зрозумілою, в ній почали проскакувати помилки, на кшталт звуків "о" замість "е", - Кращо вчинити так, як я вас прошу, кращо для вас та всіх нас!

Дейнеріс спохмурніла, хват джорахової долоні на її руці враз став напруженим. Пан Фаедил моргнув, стиснувши губи, аж враз двічі стусанув ногою фургон.

\- Зараз! - пролунав вигук вестероською мовою, і стінки високого фургона розлетілись на всі боки, вивільняючи два ряди вкляклих на коліна арбалетників; в ту ж мить сер Джорах крутанувся на місці, притиснувши її до себе.

Він смикнувся на місці та буркнув від болю, перш ніж почати біг сходами вверх, тягнучи її за собою. - Біжіть, кхалісі, _біжіть!_

Розпечений потік адреналіну захлиснув її тіло, дихання стало навіженим, поки вона мчала сходами, ледь не зашпортавшись на верхній сходинці. Знизу долинали крики та ревіння, і дівчині перехопило дух від шоку, коли вона досягла верху балюстради й озирнулась до патіо.

Мужній та лютий Агго лежав на землі, задихаючись від болта в горлі, і більшість її кхаласару спіткала така ж доля. Ті, кого не встрелили, тепер відбивались від ворогів, помираючи із приглушеними криками, коли небезпечні на вигляд чоловіки вистрибнули з фургона, розмахуючи сталевими короткими мечами направо та наліво. Інша група рвонула до сходів; ксарові раби заверещали від жаху, коли двох вартових біля брами застрелили майже впритул ті дві "рабині", що сиділи на фургоні.

\- _Не зупиняйтесь, кхалісі!_ \- проревів сер Джорах, навіжено тягнучи її за собою, та відкрив плечем з розгону двері в її кімнату. Він заштовхнув її всередину, обернувся, щоб забарикадувати двері, і Дейнеріс озирнулась й закричала, зауваживши Чхого під стіною, із двома болтами в скривавлених грудях - а також чотирьох людей в легких шкірянках, що скупчились навколо її драконів.

\- Гаманець! Вона вже тут! - вигукнув один із них звичною мовою, обернувшись.

"Гаманець" і ще один бандюк кинулись до неї майже миттєво: - Ану стій на місці, таргарієнська дівко! - проревів він.

\- _Дрогоне! Дракаріс!_ \- заверещала вона. Дракончики видихнули короткі язики полум'я, підпалюючи двох найближчих до них ворогів; вогонь почав розповзатись по вишуканих квартійських гобеленах на стінах. Вона заточилась назад, гупання серця перебивало всі інші звуки в вухах, коли до неї підбігли ті двоє, із вимащеними сажою руками, хоча один з нападників озирнувся та завмер від жаху; двоє його напарників горіли наче смолоскипи, метаючись по кімнаті й поширюючи вогонь на меблі, на котрих наштовхувались.

\- Забери свої лапи від неї! - проревів сер Джорах, вганяючи меча прямо в груди того чоловіка, що відволікся, проте Гаманець не ловив ґав і у відповідь втопив свого короткого меча Джораху прямо під пахву. Лицар вгатив латним наручем по обличчю останнього вбивці, збиваючи того з ніг, та притягнув її до себе іншою рукою.

Вони рвонули до драконів, поки вбивця лежав на підлозі, тримаючись за ніс від болю. Джорах болюче шарпнув її за руку, наблизивши скривавлені губи: - Тікай! - прошепотів він, - Хапай драконів і вшивайся звідси!

Йому знадобилась секунда, щоб перерубати мотузку, прив'язану до кінця залізного гака, що застряг у підвіконні; з-за вікна почувся раптовий крик, а одразу по тому - _приглушений_ удар об землю.

\- Ти підеш зі мною! - наказала вона хриплим голосом, відчиняючи розпечені дверцята кліток; шкіра на пальцях задимілась і вона прикусила губу, тамуючи різкий біль.

Гаманець вже прийшов до тями, кидаючись вправо та одразу вліво, перш ніж атакувати сера Джораха в нижній стійці. Лицар ледь-ледь зміг відхилити удар, і вістря безпорадно сковзнуло по кірасі. Джораховий меч прорізав довгу рану на шиї Гаманця, майже відрубуючи голову; кров бризнула фонтаном, коли нападник захрипів від здивування.

\- _Гаманець!_ \- заревіла одна із "рабинь" з протилежного боку коридору; її короткий меч був таким же скривавленим, як і ті, що тримали її товариші, десь з півдюжини вбивць, котрі щойно зайшли до кімнати.

Руки сера Джораха затремтіли, коли він обійняв її, притиснувши навіть міцніше, аніж дракони, котрі повзали по її спині та плечах. - Я кохаю тебе, Дейнеріс, - промовив він, цілуючи її приголомшені губи. Вона відчула смак його крові, аж враз лицар відштовхнув її за спину, обертаючись до купки вбивць, загрозливо загарчав і зробив два кроки вперед. Вони інстинктивно сахнулись назад, коли сер Джорах розмахнувся дворучником справа наліво й знову заревів.

Зі спини лицаря стирчали три арбалетні болти, довга цівочка крові скапувала на підлогу, залишаючи слід, що тягнувся звідси до дверей і далі до патіо.

Чорний дим скупчувався під склепінням кімнати, і дівчина приголомшено пошкутильгала до задніх дверей, а потім - в службовий коридор, поки її лицар кидався на вбивць. Їхні мечі проникали в його плоть тут і там, спричиняючи потоки крові, і Джорах захрипів востаннє, забираючи одного з них за собою на той світ.

Дейнеріс помчала тим коридором, стогнучи при кожному подиху, з її очей текли потоки сліз. Дракони шипіли, перелякані до нестями, вчепившись в її спину та плечі, проколюючи шкіру гострими кігтями; звірі крутили головами і вишкірялись до будь-якої тіні на її шляху, поки вона навмання повертала в проходи, та враз досягла останніх дверей і вибігла на двір.

Перед нею стояла навколішки жінка, витягуючи меча з грудей раба. Навколо виднілась ксарова конюшня: високі стоси сіна для чималої кількості коней, котрі мали б тут перебувати під час чергового бенкету Ксаро; його гості зазвичай прибували на зборища верхи на найкращих жеребцях.

\- Он вона! - вигукнув вбивця поблизу вкляклої жінки, витягуючи кинджал з піхов, і Дейнеріс безсловесно закричала. Дракони підхопили її клич, зосереджуючи потоки полум'я на грудях двох ворогів; вогонь поширився широким конусом прямо перед нею.

Кхалісі пройшла повз двох волаючих силуетів, сіно вибухнуло яскравим полум'ям, котре невдовзі досягло самих небес. Дівчина ледь бачила, куди бреде, очі повнились слізьми, але якось вона таки змога знайти свою срібну кобилицю та сісти верхи, поки тварина іржала від страху.

\- Вперед, Срібна! Вперед! - промовила вона; кобила помчала геть із палаючої конюшні й проскочила крізь широко відкриту службову браму. Ксарині домашні вартові лежали на землі, вбиті арбалетними болтами. Полум'я вже поширювалось вулицею, коли вона мчала галопом, так хутко, як лише могла; дракони принишкли посеред всього того хаосу, скрегочучи їй на вухо.

Вона заверещала від щирого жаху, коли крук закаркав прямо біля неї; дракони дихнули туди потоками полум'я, підпалюючи пекарню позаду, та крук неушкоджено відлетів подалі. Птах ширяв колами навколо неї, знову каркаючи.

\- _Дракаріс!_ \- кричала вона щоразу, як крук наближався ближче; кобила мчала вулицею поміж приголомшених рабів та переляканих торговців; потокам драконячого полум'я не вистачало сили, щоб досягнути набридливого переслідувача. Проте вистачало, щоб залишати цілі ряди полум'я по обидва боки від неї; грива Срібної виглядала ще світлішою у світлі пожежі, що пожирала торгові ряди, де в агонії верещали діти; з обсмалених рук випадали порепані від жару фрукти.

Крук _переслідував_ її, не відстаючи, _каркаючи_ знову та знову, і невдовзі вона довідалась, чому саме. Дейнеріс вчергове навмання повернула на якусь вулицю, полишаючи позаду високі стовби диму, що підіймались з міста до небес; вона опустила погляд і виявила групу вершників-вестеросців на протилежному кінці провулку; якийсь з чоловіків вже цілився з арбалета, волаючи: - Гліро! Накази?!

\- Вбийте її! - вигукнула жінка.

Дейнеріс перехопило дух, коли арбалетний болт вцілив їй у плече; дракони видихнули потоки полум'я, а Срібна ледь не викинула її із сідла. Один з потоків вогню вцілив у крука; передсмертне каркання спричинило до появи дрижака вздовж хребта дівчини, коли палаючий птах впав на критий очеретом дах будинку поблизу, одразу запалюючи покрівлю.

Дейнеріс не припиняла галоп, свідомість перетворилась на безладний потік видінь та звуків, поки міські дзвони дзвеніли на віддалі, а полум'я поширювалось на всі боки. Вона промчала крізь широко відчинену міську браму, люди за нею тікали від вогняного інферно, так швидко як лише могли, охоплені панікою та первісним жахом.

Поранене плече пекло вогнем, переривчасте дихання ледь зберігало її притомною, поки Срібна мчало щодуху. Дейнеріс розхитувалась в сідлі, моргаючи; Червона пустеля наче вітала її після розлуки, поки дівчина полишала Кварт позаду.

_Ні, тільки не так_, подумала вона, проте не могла спинити Срібну; вона ледь могла триматись в сідлі, поки кобила заглиблювалась в гущавину червоних пісків попід небом, чорним від диму палаючого Кварту.

* * *

_* (від перекл.) Мабуть варто нагадати читачеві - люди, що мешкають в місті Кварт, називає себе кваатійцями (дотракійці називають їх "молочними людьми" через надзвичайно білу шкіру). В українській транскрипції ці дві назви дуже подібні, але в англійському оригіналі існує очевидна відмінність між __Qarth__ та __Qaathi__._


	85. Розділ 71: Секрети

**Розділ 71: Секрети.****  
**

**1**

Невже характер людини був наперед визначеним від самого народження? А чи його кує коваль самого життя - життєвий досвід?

Джоффрі розставив руки, нахилившись вперед над перилами балкону; гучний гамір Ланніспорту ледь долітав сюди, на вершину Скелі. Вранішнє сонце вже визирнуло з-за Золотозубу ще декілька годин тому, а разом з ним в місті прокинулись робітники та крамарі, що заробляли копійчину, продаючи товар з присадкуватих когів, прибулих з Простору чи із Залізних островів; квадратні вітрила вкривали море мозаїкою аж до самого обрію. Менші судна, що перевозили рибалок та ловців губок, петляли поміж більшими кораблями, наче зграйка креветок, що уникає тіні акули; їх урухомлювало те ж саме бажання - бажання вижити - як і їхніх більших братів. Саме місто нагадувало вулик, що вирував життям, але дещо відмінний від столиці. Вулиці виглядали прямішими, а на найбільших перехрестях панували вартові, регулюючи вуличний рух.

Він помацав долонею гладенький граніт, з котрого був збудований Кастерлі-на-Скелі, та протяжно зітхнув. В глибині душі юнака муляло питання, котре переслідувало його протягом всього життя. Мейстер Йондлін припускав, що людина приходить на цей світ чистою, наче листок паперу, не маючи ані краплі чорнила на поверхні, готова поглинати все, що світ бажає їй запропонувати. Мейстер Донолд енергійно заперечував цю точку зору, наголошуючи що люди - великі, малі, королі, селяни - приходять на цей світ, змушені просуватись єдиним курсом, котрий залежав від конкретного дня народження. Переповіді їхніх дебатів та дискусій обертались по колу в Цитаделі навіть через десятиліття після смерті опонентів, їхні послідовники й далі сперечались, дзеленькаючи ланцюгами, переповненими мідними та платиновими ланками.

Джоффрі схопив листа із невисокої лавки, що стояла поблизу, і перечитав знову.

_"__Ми знайшли її коня, мертвого, але щось затьмарює моє бачення в глибині Червоної пустелі. Я продовжу пошуки ще протягом певного часу, проте рейдерам доведеться забиратись подалі від всієї цієї місцевості, поки чистокровні не усвідомили, що це наша провина"_

Він потужно зітхнув, знову зім'явши листа в руці.

_Невже я такий лицемір?_

Все його життя було втіленим експериментом, про котрий мейстер Йондлін та мейстер Донолд могли б лише мріяти; найниціший покидьок на білому світі підпав під дію молота коваля життя, аж поки не зламався та не змінився. І він таки змінився; він знайшов собі батька, команду, братерство, кохану, і завдяки їм всім зміг глибоко зазирнути у власну душу в пошуках відповіді на те питання. _Це все, чим я є? Чи є ще щось? Чи можу я змінитись?_ Височенні гори та бездонні моря шепотіли секрети, проблиски відповіді, котра поглинала його сильніше, аніж Пурпур, сильніше, аніж слова глибинних, навіть сильніше за вплив Червоної Комети.

Хто я?

Наскільки коротке питання, настільки ж довгою була відповідь. Хпопчисько-король, Потвора в очах Ра''Глора, Штормовий Король, Кривавий Лев, Командир Світанку; всі ті титули, котрими його нагородив світ. Але були й глибші оцінки: пристрасний, мстивий, коханий, жалюгідний, мрійливий, розбещений, зацікавлений, безтурботний. Врешті-решт він схилився на бік Йондліна; хіба міг він вчинити по іншому? Саме життя було відповіддю на це питання, а боротьба - дисертацією на підтвердження теорії.

І все ж він посилає найманих вбивць по перелякану юну дівчину, озброєну трьома щойно народженими драконами та брехнею, так старанно нашіптаною на вуха загиблим братом. Він міг пом'якшити провину; Гліра отримала наказ полонити, якщо це буде можливо, разом і Дейнеріс, і драконів, при нагоді. Але по суті їхня спільна з Гаманцем місія була чіткою, наче сонячні промені, що зараз купали очеретяні дахи будинків Ланніспорту, чиї гострокутні стріхи та дерев'яні вікна додавали шарму цьому місту.

Ліквідувати її як загрозу, так чи інакше.

_Я наказав вбити її через те, що вона вчинить пізніше,_ подумав він. І в цьому й полягала дилема, чи не так? Через те, що вона _зробить_, а не - що _зможе зробити_. Щоразу, як він проживав життя й міг споглядати її здобутки, то відверто жахався. Здавалось, наче смерть, руїна та спустошення слідували за Дейнеріс, якщо вона мала шанс прожити достатньо довго. А більше за все інше - божевілля. Навіжена та розчавлена відповідальністю кандидатка в королеви вдаряла його батьківщині в спину, наче кинджал, що вбивав ослаблого від хвороби солдата.

Щоразу вона ламалась. Врешті-решт, так чи інакше, та вона втрачала глузд: лише три дракони були її радниками. Як міг би він дивитись в очі своїм легіонерам, своїм лицарям, всім його людям та їхнім дітям, як міг би він подивитись Мірцеллі прямо в очі й дозволити подіям текти власним плином? Юнак знову повернувся до читання.

_"__Врешті я її знайду, навіть якщо доведеться вкрити піски Червоної пустелі тілами мартинів та круків. Хай там що її приховує, та без коня вона не втече далеко__"_

Кохана не була жінкою, що легко сприймає невдачі. Він пирхнув, відштовхнувшись подалі від перил, відчуваючи теплий бриз, що дув на цій вершині світу. _Така ж вперта, як і я, як здається. _Хтось міг би сказати, що вони є двома половинками одного цілого.

Він замислився, як би все перегралось, якби Пурпур обрав Дейнеріс як знаряддя. Тоді він врешті отримував би кинджал в спину в кожному новому житті? Турнір Правиці був би найкращим часом для здійснення вбивства; захмеліле місто повнилось золотом, іноземці та торговці зі всіх сторін світу збирались на вулицях. Скорботна людина* не мала б проблеми з проникненням в Червоний Замок. Це було б легко. Боги, якою правою в цій ситуації вона б була. Щоразу як Джоффрі приходив до влади - то приводив Вестерос все глибше та глибше до центрального кола Сьомого Пекла. Щоразу, якщо його не спиняли, то люд Королівської Гавані гинув: від голоду чи війни, а чи й від арбалетного болта, вистреленого ним же із божевільним сміхом.

Скорботні люди мали б вибачитись перед ним, перш ніж заколоти ножами, але по правді це Джоффрі мав би подякувати їм, хвалячи за добре виконану роботу. Дейнеріс мала б повне право його вбити, не дати хлопцю жодного шансу.

Він стиснув кулаки, не відчуваючи ваги обладунку, та виструнчився.

Він не шкодував про своє рішення. Будь-яке замирення з Дейнеріс, навіть _теоретично_ розглянуте, призвело б до нових смертей та розрухи ще задовго до Світанкової Війни. Власні лорди лінчували б його, якби лиш почули про половину можливих варіантів пропозицій принцесі-вигнанці; основа його влади, сама легітимність та _право на правління_ були анафемою для роду Таргарієнів. Найвірніші джоффрині прихильники вбили та відібрали землі в її прихильників; спроба порозумітись із Дейнеріс, котра володіє драконами, була б рівнозначною добровільній відмові від осередку влади, котрий був йому потрібен. Була б тотожною закладанню голови у вовчу пащу. Точніше в пащу дракона, в цьому конкретному випадку.

Він радо б присвятив ціле життя такій спробі, якби мав можливість. Якби мав час. Принаймні такою була його відмовка, якою б жалюгідною вона не була. Це майже безсумнівно створило б більше проблем, аніж вигоди, але _можливо_, лише _можливо_, Дейнеріс можна було б задобрити, віддавши Дракон-Камінь і Вузьке море та проголосивши її своєю леді-протектором. Штормові землі завили б від злості, Тайвін ймовірно б підняв бунт. Але якби він міг витратити кілька життів для цієї мети, то можливо зміг би разом із Сансою провести свою лінію без зайвого кровопролиття.

Але ж дракони... вони все міняли. Рептилії були аналогом годинникового механізму, котрий поступово б відбирав його владу, передаючи Дейнеріс, з кожним місяцем, як вони б підростали; змовницьке шепотіння в вуха лояльних лордів, маяк для повстання, що почалось би на Дракон-Камені, а згодом затопило б Королівські землі й поширилось далі. _Дивіться, як вони виросли_, шепотіли б люди. _Подивіться лише, як виросла міць Дракон-Каменю_. Щодня той шепіт лише б зростав, й не важливо, як саме Дейнеріс би відреагувала. Навіть якби вона зберегла здоровий глузд та пригасила амбіції, навіть якби вона була генієм риторики й змогла переконати своїх лордів не бунтувати... Тиск на неї був би нещадний, аж до тієї миті, коли в якийсь момент, може за кілька місяців до приходу блукачів до Стіни - те шепотіння досягнуло б точки кипіння. _Можливо варто спробувати. Можливо реставрація таки спрацює. Можливо я зможу повернути собі все те, що вони в мене відібрали..._

Джоффрі запалив сірник; один із першої партії, виготовленої в майстернях Ріверстілу. Цей винахід зараз активно поширювався всім Вестеросом, наповнюючи його скрині золотом та змушуючи алхіміків плакати від вдячності. Довгу паличку охопило полум'я, що чаділо їдким димом; мерехтливий вогник відхилявся в лівий бік, аж поки не заспокоївся. Юнак запалив невеличку кадильницю біля себе - подарунок ї-тійського посла в Королівській Гавані. Ароматний дим повертав спогади про намети та регочучих сонць, про сірі піски під їхніми ногами, і король дозволив собі на хвильку потонути в спогадах, поки лист горів в його пальцях.

Легко було так думати заднім числом. Дейнеріс ніколи б не погодилась на мир. Час грав на її боці та на боці її драконів; для чого ризикувати й поселитись майже впритул біля Королівської Гавані в межах досяжності королівських найманих вбивць, коли вона могла б просто почекати? Для чого селитись на Дракон-Камені, коли _узурпатор_ та _його пси_ вже відібрали в неї _все, що було_.

Ні. Дейнеріс підписала власний смертний присуд в той день, коли вилупились дракони. Це було нечесно. Це робило його лицеміром. Але це вже не стосувалось лише його особисто. Це стосувалось всіх родичів. Всього континенту. Всієї раси. Всіх тих вогників, що мерехтіли в темряві. Він вже не міг покладатись на щасливий випадок, не тоді, коли доля всього розумного життя залежала від його дій та чи він встигне їх вчинити.

_Глибинні не могли подивитись в майбутнє поза нашим часом_, пригадав він, відчуваючи появу мурашок на шкірі.

Кадило погасло в ту мить, як він поглянув на Ланніспорт. Дід збудував добре продумане, процвітаюче місто, своєрідне віддзеркалення самого лорда Кастерлі-на-Скелі. Цікаво, чи Тайвін часто згадує про Рейнів та Тарбеків? Юнак вже був певен, що знає відповідь після двох місяців перебування в цьому замку, але зараз він засумнівався. Чи дід згадував про Елію та Рейніс? Про малого Ейгона, чию голову розтрощили об стіну? Чи він колись замислювався, як все могло бути по іншому? Чи він замислювався про паралельні світи, де король Ейгон таки добудував свій канал крізь Перешийок, і Тайвін гордо стояв би біля нього, служачи як Правиця короля впродовж літа та зими?

Джоффрі рушив з місця гранітним коридором, заповненим золотими статуями, в супроводі сера Робара, своєрідної широкоплечої тінідвійника, закутої в срібні лати. - Не бачив тієї купки зелених хлопчаків, Робаре?

Лорд-командувач Срібних Лицарів щось пробурмотів, що можна було б сприйняти як полегшення: - Вони чекають на вас на внутрішньому подвір'ї, - а через мить додав, - Батьку Небесний, помилуй нас...

Джоффрі захихотів, поки вони крокували по розкішному червоному килимі, заглиблюючись в височенну кам'яну скелю, котрою по праву пишались Кастерлі ще до того, як Ланн згодував останнього з них богам дерев. Окремі з тих потомків шляхетних родів були на десяток років старші за короля чи Робара, але лорд-командувач аж занадто добре зрозумів значення цих слів.

_Після Дракон-Каменю._

Жодні вишукані та позолочені обладунки в стилі Західних земель не могли переконати Джоффрі, що та зграйка є чимось більшим за зборище хлопчаків, котрі купчились перед темною завісою в очікуванні бойової слави, не розуміючи, що темрява болюче б'є у відповідь. Марбранди, Крейкхоли, Бракси, молодші гілки Ланінстерів; він міг би зібрати півкогорти лише з них одних, якби мав намір марнувати війська направо та наліво. Це була одна з умов угоди, одна з вимог Тайвіна, і Старий Лев вже на повну використав цю нагоду. Він використав цю честь як приманку, щоб здихатись частини знаменосців та підсилити позиції в якості лорда-протектора; привселюдно виставити себе арбітром та посередником між ними та короною, натякнувши, що будьякі західняки, що бажали відправити своїх синів та доньок в столицю, мають спочатку порадитись з ним особисто. Джоффрі не сильно на це зважав; всі ці зброєносці, пажі, лицарі, та навіть фрейліни йому знадобляться, хоча він мав підозру, що навіть Тайвін не знав, з якою силою король та королева напосядуться на них. Всіх нездар одразу відішлють додому; досвідчені офіцери та бюрократи знайдуть собі відповідні місця. Панянки опанують мистецтво зцілення та адміністрування. Вони стануть носіями нової культури на оновленому континенті. Його солдатами у майбутній війні.

Він приховав криву посмішку, кивнувши служці, що промайнув наче привид у зустрічному напрямі. Тут всі так тихо рухались, в стінах Кастерлі-на-Скелі, навіть коли Тайвін перебував на ловах чи бенкетував із васалами. Вони вже отримали певний результати від своїх починань, особливо Санса. Її помічниці-фрейліни вже й самі почали набирати власних помічниць, і тепер мережа впливу, котру плела дружина, вже зверхньо диктувала моду всій державі з Драконячого Лігва. Він вже зауважував ефект впливу навіть тут, в Ланніспорті; від фасону суконь до навіть шаблонних фраз.

Він припускав, що сер Робар від цього не в захваті, так само як і не в захваті від нечисельних потенційних кандидатів в Срібняки. Поки що їхнє відношення коливалось від захвату до заздрощів щоразу, як вони бачили Срібного Лицаря, поза очі привселюдно зневажаючи той лицарський орден за закритими дверима в тавернах та помістях, хоч і з трепетом перешіптувались про події Битви в Тумані. Серу Робару доведеться вибивати це все з їхніх голів, поки вони досягнуть Королівської Гавані.

Вхід в теперішній тайвіновий кабінет був оточений двома золотими статуями; чоловік та жінка тримались за руки, вигнувши їх аркою; кожна фігура мала корону на голові, оздоблену різними типами коштовних каменів; Джоффрі вловив в цьому прояв якоїсь збоченої іронії, хоча не був певен, чи Старий Лев зауважив це. Досить смішно, особливо якщо врахувати, що це було головною причиною персональних відвідин Заходу.

Тайвін виструнчився з повагою, схиливши голову, перш ніж зайняти місце на протилежному боці. - Я гадав, що ви покидаєте нас сьогодні, ваша милосте, - сказав він, переводячи погляд на перо в руці та на пергамент на столі.

\- Так і буде, - відповів Джоффрі, знімаючи легку накидку з пліч; на вершині Скелі було досить прохолодно. Він підійшов до стіни кімнати, щоб роздивитись картину, де був зображений якийсь Ланністер на полюванні; обидва лорди замовкли у ворожій тиші. Навіть зараз, після двох місяців постійного, так би повити, викручування рук - Тайвін досі наполягав, що є гравцем в їхній маленькій грі. Джоффрі щиро вважав, що дід фізично _не здатен_ здатись.

Король перебував в доброму гуморі, тому залюбки дозволив діду дописати листа, надаючи тому стільки часу, скільки потрібно. Зображення Ланна Мудрого - котрі швидше нагадували власне Тайвіна, аніж вождя Перших людей, варга, закутаного в хутро - вкривали стіни; поміж ними висіли зображення краєвидів Західних земель, сповнені прадавніх лісів та зелених пагорбів, що приховували урвища та болота. Людей на картинах не було.

Тайвін першим зламав тишу: - Я влаштував вам ескорт до Золотозубу, вони чекатимуть вас на подвір'ї.

Джоффрі не відреагував, й далі роздивляючись картину. Він уявив, де там мало б знаходитись село, прямо під схилом третього пагорба, там де виднівся зламаний дуб. - Дякую вам, мій лорде, але в цьому немає потреби, - сказав він, відчувши, як очі самі собою звузились. Він відчув, що сьогодні не має жодного настрою для ігор.

\- Безпека Корони - то головний пріоритет для мене. Я наполягаю, ваша милосте, - заперечив Тайвін, опустивши погляд до листа, так наче ця справа вже була погодженою.

Джоффрі міг би вивернути цей аргумент, щоб образити Тайвіна, словесно вколовши того, що його власні землі не є безпечними для подорожніх. Міг би змінити напрям розмови, запитавши, чи той сумнівається в компетентності Срібних Лицарів як охоронців короля; міг би піти на конфлікт. Іншого дня він міг би сказати щось їдке в такому стилі; таке напружене словесне маневрування виявилось необхідним, коли він хотів змусити Тайвіна насправді вислухати його. Зятятий дід завжди намагався продемонструвати зверхнє відношення навіть в найменш важливих дискусіях; видавалось, наче старий лев постійно намагається нагадати, що він досі володіє ініціативою. В стилі спілкування не було жодних змін, незалежно від того, хто був співрозмовником: король чи селянин, байдуже.

Проте сьогодні король не мав настрою на це.

\- Але якої саме корони, Тайвіне? Моєї - а чи тієї, що тисне вам на скроні?

Дід застиг нерухомо, зелені очі повільно підвелись від листа: - Як варто розуміти ваші слова, ваша милосте?

Джоффрі пройшов повз картину та впевнено всівся за стіл навпроти Тайвіна. Дід стиснув губи, проте не промовив ані слова, коли Джоффрі злегка нахилив голову набік і втупився поглядом в Тайвіна, дивлячись крізь нього. - Я чув певні чутки. Наче ви вже підшукуєте нового чоловіка для моєї матері.

\- І де саме ви почули про це?

\- То це правда? - запитав юнак, зауваживши сталеву зелень в очах співрозмовника.

\- Це мабуть чиїсь інтриги або...

\- Простої відповіді "так" чи "ні" цілком вистачить, лорде Тайвін.

Тайвінова голова на міліметр відхилився назад: - Так.

_Витискуєш будь-які дрібки користі зі всього, що маєш_. Найгіршим було те, що Джоффрі насправді не міг його звинувачувати через це, хоча якась темна частинка свідомості й шепотіла на вухо, вимагаючи оголити меча тут і зараз. Він легко відкинув ту спокусу завдяки тривалій практиці: - Чому ви порушуєте умови нашої угоди? - запитав він, погрозливо понизивши голос.

Миттєва гримаса проскочила по губах Тайвіна, перш ніж розчинитись і зникнути. - Я такого не роблю, ваша милосте. Мушу нагадати вам, що згідно умов тієї самої угоди Серсея знову переходить в дім Ланністерів, а отже під мою опіку як голови...

\- Вам не потрібно нагадувати мені умови, - відрізав онук, нахиляючись вперед до Тайвіна, - Тому що я пам'ятаю найдрібніші деталі. І ми домовились, що такі рішення не можна приймати _без_ _згоди_ моєї матері, - він міг практично чути запах тайвінового подиху; ніздрі юнака затремтіли, коли він нахилив голову: - Вона дала таку згоди - чи ні?

Лорд-протектор Західних земель коливався з півсекунди, пальці, що тримали перо, побіліли: - На даний момент поки що ні.

Джоффрі нахилився ще ближче: - І цей момент не настане, аж поки вона сама не висловить таке бажання, без жодного примусу, прямого чи непрямого. Вам зрозуміло, лорде Тайвін?

\- Я _не_ схвалюю...

\- Простої відповіді "так" чи "ні" цілком вистачить, - сказав він, нахилившись так близько, що міг роздивитись білки очей, помережані крихітними червоними венами, трішки тут і трішки там, - Уважно обдумайте відповідь, лорде Тайвін. Проста відповідь на просте питання, - він стишив голос, - Давайте не будемо все ускладнювати.

\- ...Так, - дід ледь не виплюнув те слово, обпікаючи внука поглядом.

\- Чудово, - сказав Джоффрі, стаючи з-аз столу. Він взяв свою накидку, повісивши її на передпліччі, - Ви перемогли в грі, лорде Тайвін. Ваш дім успадкував Залізний Трон, а ім'я Ланністерів тепер житиме в історії, допоки на цьому континенті залишатимуться живі люди.

Він продовжив біля дверей: - Ти вже виграв, діду. Насолоджуйся цим досягненням. Не варто продовжувати тиск, щоб не зламати те, на досягнення чого ти витратив життя.

Його очі опустились вниз, зауваживши поламане перо в руці Тайвіна та лист, залитий тушшю.

\- Прощавай, діду.

Тайвін напружено підвівся, злегка вклонившись: - Прощавайте, ваша милість.

**2**

Прогулянка до покоїв матері виявилась довшою, принаймні так Джоффрі здавалось. - Не цього разу, Робаре, - сказав він, коли лицар вже рушив за ним.Протест одразу вмер, коли він побачив обличчя короля.

Джоффрі наодинці крокував повз мармурових статуй та майстерно вирізьблених шафок, перелякані слуги одразу зникали, лиш побачивши його погляд. Серсея буде живи в розкоші, в оточенні мистецтва, золота та поштивих фрейлін-західнячок. Пташка, замкнута в золотій клітці, заради злагоди в королівствах.

\- Сер Джеймі, - мовив він тихо.

Справжній батько виструнчився, схиливши голову, й продовжив спостерігати за останніми дверима: - Ваша милість, - сказав він нейтральним тоном. Золотий лицар охоронятиме золоту клітку, аж поки хтось з них не помре першим. Якщо Джоффрі все вдасться, то батько вже ніколи не побачить Королівську Гавань.

\- Добре, що ти чатуєш назовні кімнати, - мовив король.

Сер Джеймі спохмурнів, але Джоффрі хитнув головою, проходячи всередину, та зачинив двері за собою. Матір була на балконі; вона давно повторювала його ж власну позу, в котрій він недавно стояв на вершині Скелі. Проте Серсея дивилась на схід, а не на місто; на округлі пагорби Західних земель та містечка, що перемішувались із луками та вигонами для худоби, перш ніж розчинитись в лісі на межі бачення, котрий переходив в білий обрій.

\- Я відбуваю сьогодні, матінко, - сказав він, закладаючи руки за спину.

Вона не відповіла, роблячи ковток з келиха в руці. Спочатку вона лементувала, там, в Королівській Гавані. Істерика переросла у вмовляння під час подорожі Королівським шляхом, але вже біля Золотозубу її крики та ридання замінились мовчанкою.

Він зітхнув, поклацавши пальцями по стегну, поки на вустах з'явилась та вмерла посмішка, за котрою на мить прийшла огидна гримаса. - Я досі люблю тебе, ти це знаєш? - порожньо видихнув він, - Не знаю, як саме. Після всього, що ти накоїла... - він буркнув, - Все ж, досі люблю.

Пурпур може піти до сраки, то була таємниця, котру він ніколи й не зрозуміє.

Вона не удостоїла його поглядом, роблячи черговий ковток з келиха, поки вітер куйовдив її волосся. Колись він любив бавитись ним, коли був хлопчиком, що боявся темряви. Це його заспокоювало. Роберт практично не зважав на його існування, та Серсею була його розрадою в ранньому дитинстві. Його прихистком. Вона доглядала його під час божевілля, сотні років тому, коли свідомість зламалась після низки самогубств, коли він втратив бажання жити. Вона була єдиною, хто переймався ним та відвідував, доглядаючи його в ліжку рік за роком, життя за життям, поки він жив та помирав в мовчазному відчаї, занадто розчавлений, щоб навіть мати змогу рухати власним тілом.

От що вона могла запропонувати зараз. Тишу.

Джоффрі глибоко вдихнув, в грудях наче розлився розплавлений свинець, вируючи всередині. Кисті скрутились в кулаки, кольчуга дзеленькнула. Він усвідомив, що його трусить, щось продирається назовні з рота, від чого аж зуби цокотять.

\- Я знаю, що я джеймин син.

Вона обернулась. Келих прикрив міміку рота: - Де це ти почув таку _брехливу_...

\- _Навіть не починай!_ \- вигукнув він, вказуючи пальцем на неї. Палець видимо трусився, наруч клацав об кольчугу. Він знову набрав повітря в легені, опускаючи руку додолу, і виструнчився: - Навіть не починай, - сказав він ламким голосом.

Вона побіліла, наче зимовий сніг; вино пролилось вниз з напів-перевернутого келиха.

\- Не треба брехати, мамо. Будь ласка. Ніякої брехні, - сказав він, раз за разом моргаючи.

Вона притиснула долоню до рота, дивлячись на нього, наче на скаженого звіра, на якогось маніяка, котрий вимагає правди у світі, де правди не існує, і таким чином тиша повернулась; можливо вона й справді не могла говорити про це без брехні.

_Що я взагалі тут роблю?_

Він не знав, проте все одно запитав: - Чому?

Він поглянув в її очі, так наче вона була атакуючим лицарем, й ледь вимовив: - Я хочу знати, _чому_.

Вона стиснула щелепи, намагаючись приховати страх, гординю, жагу та шок. Серсея коливалась, марніючи під пильним поглядом. Джоффрі й не знав, що саме відчуває: гнів, розчарування, відчай, лють, любов. Нарешті вона відповіла.

\- Він доповнює мене. Я кохаю його, Джоффрі.

Король схилив голову, стиснувши повіки, крізь які бризнули сльози. Він приклав всю силу волі, щоб розплющити очі, якось змігши промовити звичним голосом: - Прощавай, мамо.

Юнак розвернувся, побачивши відкриті двері; крізь них на нього дивився Джеймі, в котрого ледь не відпала щелепа: - Джоффрі, я...

\- Мовчи, - сказав він.

\- Я _мушу_ тобі...

\- Ані слова. Ніколи, - сказав він здавленим голосом, - Інакше я вб'ю тебе.

Він так би вчинив. _Присягаюсь Пурпуром та Кометою, я вбив би його прямо тут на місці, де він зараз стоїть_.

Джеймі Ланністер промовчав, але його очі розповіли все: страх та туга, гордість та розчарування. Джоффрі примусив самого себе відвести погляд, перш ніж той зможе прочитати його емоції, та пішов до дверей, проте зберігаючи якомога більшу дистанцію з ним.

На протилежному кінці коридору він зустрів лорда-командувача Срібних Лицарів. - Вирушаймо додому, Робаре, - сказав він йому.

**3**

Подорож додому була повільнішою, адже тепер за ними брело з півтисячі західноземців із кожного дому в цьому краї. Як би Тайвін не відносився до ланніспортських Ланінстерів, та все ж він знав, як переконувати. Джоффрі відділився від колони біля Бріндлвуду, рушаючи до сусіднього лісу наодинці.

Табір був добре захищений, хоча тут було менше двадцяти рейдерів. Пес монструозно посміхнувся, коли побачив його; це означало, що король міг врешті припинити блукання лісами в пошуках своєї жирної здобичі; настав час покласти кінець одному конкретному секрету.

Згадана здобич лежала зв'язана із кляпом в роті, постійно під наглядом не менш аніж чотирьох людей. Проте зараз в наметі було порожньо, лише він та Павук наодинці посеред лісу. Це навіть звучало якось поетично.

Джоффрі акуратно витягнув кляп, відступив на крок і сів прямо перед Варисом, хоча полонений й досі лежав прив'язаний до опорної палі намету. - Ви прийшли особисто закінчити справу, ваша милосте? - запитав чоловік, порухавши щелепою, - Я був б радий, якби ви все скінчили ще рік тому, бо ліси та їхні маленькі мешканці - то не моє.

Джоффрі похмуро всміхнувся: - І не сумніваюсь. Тут мешкають не ті маленькі пташки, до яких ти звик, га?

Бранець виглядав жахливо; Джоффрі ще ніколи не бачив його таким худим; шкіра обвисла, виглядаючи жалюгідною пародією на ту вгодовану, напудрену, котрою вона була в дні служби при дворі. Тепер вона містила відмітки ударів сотні гілок та сотні переїздів лісами Королівських земель; важке випробування, навіть з урахунком того, що його викрадачі ніколи спеціально не кривдили. Занадто небезпечний, щоб відпустити на волю, занадто цінний, щоб прирізати на місці; павукова головоломка виявилась досить складною. Хай там як, все колись доходить до кінця, і бранець це знав так само добре, як це знав сам Джоффрі.

\- Тортури не спрацюють. Гадаю, що маю відверто попередити вас.

\- Знаю, - сказав Джоффрі, - Тебе ніхто не буде катувати.

Павук звів неіснуючу брову на ті слова: - Я відчуваю якусь напівправду за цими словами, о великодушний королю. Можете назвати це проблиском інтуїції.

Джоффри на посмішка стала незвично похмурою: - Я сподівався, що ти розвеселиш мене, перш ніж ми почнемо.

Павук милостиво кивнув.

\- Коли ти дізнався про роман моєї матері?

\- Ще за декілька днів до її весілля з Робертом, - відповів той, не коливаючись ні на мить, - Їхні методи конспірації в ті часи були примітивнішими, аніж зараз. Сер Джеймі тоді незграбно огинався біля короля на чисельних полюваннях, будучи об'єктом для жартів. Це спрацювало, наче стимул для їхньої нахабності; то справжнє чудо, що лише мої маленькі пташки побачили їх в, гм, дії.

Цей чоловік досі зберігав той скоромоший тон, навіть зараз.

\- І ти зберігав цю таємницю.

\- Деякі секрети швидко псуються, наче сидр, залишений у відкритій діжці. Проте цей конкретний, - Павук затнувся, на його вустах виник натяк на посмішку. Він вже був мерцем, й це було відомо їм обидвом; він просто насолоджувався моментом: - Цей секрет визрівав наче найкоштовніше арборське червоне, набираючись сил із кожним новим зачатим байстрюком.

\- Підсилюючись в потужності наче дикий вогонь, захований під містом, - продовжив Джоффрі, - Два вибухи в твоєму рукаві, один фізичний, інший політичний.

\- Як захоплююче, - сказав Павук, - Там, всередині вашого черепу, й досі живете ви, принце Джоффрі? Чи та штука, що поселилась у вашому тілі, вщент знищила вашу особистість? - він замислився, - Це насправді важко сказати напевне, так чи інакше.

\- Це й досі я, просто значно старша версія, - відповів Джоффрі, відкинувшись спиною на невеличку подушку, - Я прожив це життя десь із тисячу разів, зараз знаю про тебе майже все.

Якщо це й шокувало бранця, то він це не виказав: - Тоді в мене й справді не було шансів. Принаймні я протримався довше за бідного Бейліша. До речі, де він зараз?

Джоффрі не зміг приховати посмішку. Навіть на порозі смерті Павук випитує інформацію. Подібно до Тайвіна з його гординею, іноді важко сказати, чи це звичка формує людину, а чи людина формує звичку.

\- Мабуть течії вже дотягнули його тіло до берегів Дорну в цей час, - Джоффрі знизав плечима, - Ось в чому проблема всіх тих інтриганів, що мали справу зі мною; вся їхня сила полягає в маніпуляції інформацією, але цей трюк може спрацювати лише один раз. Наступного разу я вже буду готовий до цього, а вони й не знатимуть.

Варис моргнув, розмірковуючи над словами, і хруснув шиєю: - Це жахлива новина. То я хоч раз виграв?

Джоффрі похитав головою: - Боюсь що ні. Твій фальшивий Ейгон щоразу гинув, наче щеня.

Павук наче закам'янів, швидко заплющивши очі.

\- Який же безлад він би вчинив, зайнявши трон, - сказав Джоффрі, - Твій подвійний секрет міг би йому допомогти в отриманні міцної основи, але врешті-решт... фіаско.

Він зітхнув, подивившись вгору, так наче вирішив спробувати востаннє: - Тобі це не сподобається, Варисе. Будь ласка повір мені, коли я кажу, що ані ти, ані я... ніхто з нас не отримає від цього задоволення, - варто було спробувати, адже то була правда, - Дай відповідь на питання і я так швидко вріжу тобі горло, що ти майже не встигнеш хоч щось відчути. Все потоне в чорноті і ти станеш вільним. Я знаю, я це бачив, - додав він із сумною посмішкою.

Павук із викликом розплющив очі, пронизуючи Джоффрі поглядом наскрізь.

\- Як ти мав би передати наказ виступати для Ілліріо?

\- Вже запізно, - сказав Варис, - Для вас це добром не закінчиться.

\- Ні, ми вже не один місяць відсилаємо йому сигнал, що ти заліг на дно. Він вважає, що ти пішов у підпілля.

Євнух зблід ще сильніше, червоний шрам на щоці набув ще більш огидного виду.

Джоффрі зітхнув. Він підвівся, коли тканина позаду поворухнулась, і відчув піднесення, коли побачив дружину. - Сансо, - прошепотів він, міцно її обіймаючи, як і вона його.

\- Мусила закінчити певні справи в Драконячому Лігві, - сказала вона, однією рукою знімаючи каптур і вивільняючи руді коси, - Ти як? - запитала дівчина, відсунувшись назад і обійнявши долонями його обличчя.

\- Все гаразд. Деякі старі спогади трохи попсували нерви в Ланніспорті, - відповів він, прикриваючи її долоні власними. - А Дейнеріс...

\- Досі жодного сліду, - сказала вона, хитнувши головою, - Я _знайду_ її...

\- Не картай себе, - мовив Джоффрі, заспокоюючи її серце, - Не забувай, що крім неї в тебе є ще багато чого в житті.

Він міг би побитись об заклад, що Санса не раз витрачала цілі безсонні ночі на пошуки.

\- Скільки годин на добу ти спиш останнім часом?

Вона спробувала заперечити, але Джоффрі дивився на неї, аж поки дружина вдавано обурено пирхнула та швидко поцілувала його. Це означало, що він виграв. Боги, як же ж добре бути вдома.

Юнак ковзнув поглядом на Павука, котрий заціпеніло споглядав цей діалог. _Ну, принаймні достатньо близько до дому, щоб не зауважувати різниці._

\- Ти певна? - запитав він Сансу.

Вона кивнула, злегка прикусивши губу, і поглянула на Вариса.

Хай буде, як буде.

\- Вибач, але ми мусимо дізнатись, - звернувся він до колишнього майстра-над-шептунами.

\- Я нічого не скажу.

Джоффрі опустив погляд: - Тобі й не треба буде говорити.

Санса стала навколішки біля Павука, поставивши великий палець йому на чоло.

\- _Покажи мені_, - наказала вона.

Вариса ця фраза неначе здивувала, й він спохмурнів, схиливши голову і вдихнув стільки повітря, що Джоффрі й не знав, що це можливо для людини. Нажаханий, нелюдський крик, котрий почувся за мить, буде переслідувати його в нічних жахіттях разом із поглядом Червоного Вовка.

* * *

_* (від перекл.) Скорботні люди - прадавня та священна гільдія вбивць в Кварті; вони отримали таку назву, бо завжди просять вибачення в об'єкту вбиства одразу перед фінальним ударом. Ці асасини завжди намагаються виконати умови договору та вбити ціль, навіть після невдачі. В серіалі - були відсутні, але в книжковій версії Скорботного найняли чорнокнижники Кварта, щоб той вбив Дейнеріс, передавши їй шкатулку з мантикорою._


	86. Розділ 72: Королівства

**Розділ 72: Королівства.****  
**

**1**

\- Іноді здається, наче я сплю й бачу сон, - сказав Ейгон, змінюючи опору на перилі, та подивився на найкращого друга.

Качур пирхнув, й досі маючи зеленкуватий відтінок через постійне хвилювання моря: - Знаю, що ти маєш на увазі, - відповів він, й далі споглядаючи величний флот, що став на якорі позаду захисного масиву безлюдного атолу. Безмісячна ніч більше приховувала в темряві, аніж показувала навколишнє оточення, та Ейгон все одно міг бачити, скільки ліхтарів, почеплених на кораблі, мерехтіло навколо. Вони наче захищали флагман зі всіх боків; вдало названий "Золотий Флот" та допоміжні судна, що містили більше десяти тисяч найкращих вояків, відомих на Ессосі. І всі вони тут заради нього, всі вірять в стародавній правлячий рід, про котрий зараз шепочуть в тавернах та замках по всьому Вестеросу: _Таргарієни_.

\- Ми пройшли чималий шлях, друже мій, - мовив Ейгон, і це не було перебільшенням. Від хлопчика-послушника до самопроголошеного короля Семи Королівств, котрий зараз вів армаду на Дорн, маючи намір зарізати узурпатора, котрий принишк в своєму кублі в столиці. Ця подорож була довгою та напруженою, тягар обов'язку протягом всіх цих років відчувався майже завеликим. Халдон Напівмейстер та септа Лемора, не гаючи часу, навчали його протягом тих всіх років, як правити. Ейгон нудьгував впродовж довгих навчальних годин під їхнім проводом, але врешті почав цінувати їхню мудрість. Перед тим, як із головою кинутись у втілення свого призначення в світі, він й далі почувався хлопчаком, що розмахує дерев'яним мечем та мріє про жінок. Проте зараз, коли нарешті надійшла звістка від Ілліріо, а згодом і від Джона*... він врешті відчув, наче всі фрагменти мозаїки стали на свої місця.

_Чи це доля?_ замислився Ейгон. Ранні роки життя, постійні переїзди з міста в місто, тепер здавались черговим необхідним кроком до повернення права, котре в нього відібрали бунтівні лорди та лицарі із скривавленими долонями. Тепер він вже пізнав поневіряння звичайної людини, розумів, як гарували ті, хто підкорявся шляхті. "Захисник простолюду" - так його раз назвав Джон, хоча й не особисто звертаючись до юнака; можливо найбільш компетентний в цих справах принц, від часів Ейгона П'ятого**; він стане королем, що захистить простолюддя від узурпатора, котрий руйнує Вестерос нанівець. Його навчали історії та різним мовам від шестирічного віку, навчали, як треба правити народом, тримаючи його в сильному, проте ніжному хваті, і тепер він міг впевнено сказати, що цей досвід таки зробив його людиною, котрою він став; недосвідченим - тут заперечень не буде - проте здатним правити із милістю та справедливістю, адже він вміє вчитись на помилках. Юнак відчув криву посмішку на вустах, роздивляючись зібраний флот, чиї ліхтарі цяцькували темряву вогниками.

І не лише він один вірив в таке майбутнє.

Десять тисяч професійних вояків, додаткові сотні допоміжних військ, та _слони_, заковані в позолочену броню. Він досі відчував щось подібне до удару блискавки, щоразу, як бачив їх; величезних та величних тварин, вирощених для війни, підвладних _його_ наказам. _Його наказам_. Від цієї думки досі паморочилось в голові. Чимало подій купчились одна на одну, так наче сама доля вела його вперед; новини про заколот в Дорні та про майбутню угоду, задля помсти та справедливої відплати. І тепер - домовлена зустріч на протязі кількох наступних днів, прямо тут, біля цього атолу, із ще одним товариством найманців-літньоострів'ян, щойно найнятих конкретно для цієї кампанії для підсилення лучників Чорного Балака. Самі небеса показували своє знамення; яскрава криваво-червона комета виблискувала на безмісячному небі, провіщаючи його перемогу, прорізаючи небеса прямо над ним.

Але більш за що інше - він відчував тягар свого правління на поясі, спадок своїх предків, гідний лише його руки, що допоможе довести своє право повз колишні зради та приниження. Тягар, гідний майбутньої Реставрації династії, що відкидатиме кришталево-яскраве сяйво меча королів.

Крива посмішка перетворилась на широкий оскал, коли він обернувся до найдавнішого друга; присяжний оборонець невдовзі стане кимось більшим. - Стань навколішки, сер Роллі Дакфілд, - мовив він, беручись за руків'я меча на поясі.

Качур здивовано звів брови: - Ви певні щодо цього? Коннінгтону це не сподобається.

\- Джон зараз спить, - бовкнув юнак, трішки зашарівшись, коли це ствердження пролунало над палубою флагмана. Слова хлопчика, не мужа. Він хитнув головою, вже як король: - Це моє право висвячувати, не його.

Джон доглядав за ним від самого початку, рятував йому життя так часто, що годі й полічити, але тепер старий лицар мусить зрозуміти, що це _Ейгон є королем_, а не він; хіба король може приймати вказівки від одного з своїх лордів, навіть якщо любить того лорда як рідного батька? Джон мав би радіти з цього, хіба ні? Адже передача трону спадкоємцю Рейгара була основною мрією Джона в останні десятиліття. Його друг посміхнувся, стаючи коліном на палубу великого галеона, що віз сотні заспаних вояків, спраглих до _слави_. Флагман сам по собі був найбільшим зі всіх дванадцяти галеонів; він був монструозно високим, містив біля тисячі людей в своєму величезному трюмі; волантійці знають, як варто будувати свої кораблі, і ці судна таки вартували своєї ціни, або принаймні йому дали зрозуміти.

Моряки із нічної варти надали їм достатньо місця, коли Качур схилив голову. Вони теж відчували, що зараз відбувається щось незвичне.

\- Сер Роллі Дакфілд, - мовив Ейгон, оголяючи меч королів. Метал віддзеркалював світло ліхтарів, світляні кристали вигравали тілом Качура, що тримав в руках дворучник. Юнак тепер зрозумів, чому лорди та лицарі так цінували валірійську сталь, чому вони бажали віддати все, чим володіли, щоб отримати один з цих розкішних мечів. Кожне лезо було безцінним по-своєму, кожне дарувало _владу_. Ейгон поклав лезо на плече друга і крізь меч відчув владність своїх першопредків, завойовників, котрі кров'ю та полум'ям змусили цілий континент схилити коліна. Він іменував свого друга та лояльного лицаря лордом-командувачем Королівської варти, щоб той стояв разом з ним і в славі, і в поразці, аж до дня своєї смерті.

Це відчувалось _правильним_ \- володіти такою потугою, підносити людину догори своєю владою, перетворити її в щось величніше під своїм командуванням. Лорд-командувач Дакфілд піднявся на ноги іншою людиною, із посмішкою на вустах, та Ейгон нахмурився, дивлячись на обрій, далі за ліхтарі його флоту, що дрейфували в темряві.

Там неначе ожила сотня світляків. Вони вкривали весь горизонт від сходу до заходу; незліченні червоні та оранжеві цятки мерехтіли в безмісячній ночі під сяйвом Червоної Комети в вишині. Це прибули найманці, а з ними разом - початок Реставрації Таргарієїнів.

Червоні вогники стрибнули в небо як один, хмара оранжевих цяток полетіла ввись, неначе торкаючись самої Комети, перш ніж опуститись на Золотий Флот наче падаючі зірки. - _Ейгоне, вважай!_ \- вигукнув Роллі, врізаючись в короля; одна із вогняних зір летіла прямо на флагман в супроводі свисту та реву.

**2**

_Молот короля Роберта_ просувався крізь хвилі із постійним ревінням; непереборна сила проламувала пінисті гребені, коли могутні потоки солоної води підлітали ввись з-під його носа; два фонтани піни розсікали море надвоє. Він плив вперед, урухомлений дерев'яними вітрилами; чотириста весел піднімались та опускались в ритм із биттям внутрішнього серця, від чого пульсувало в плоті та сухожиллях; ритм диктувало громоподібне биття барабанів, від котрого цокотіли зуби, а голоси губились повністю.

Поміж імлистими потоками солоних бризок, що вилітали з океану наче кров з відкритої рани, виднівся олень, що ревів від _люті_; покручений оскалений звір ревів в нічне небо, його могутні роги розсікали не лише корону на голові, але й саме тіло фігури; вони виростали з голови, піднімаючись над бортом, і спускались до самих хвиль, перетворюючись в загострені бронзові тарани, котрі рвали полотно океану на клапті.

Король Джоффрі з дому Баратеонів вдихав той солоний туман; тіло застигло наче дерево, розслабившись, поки потік води далеко під ногами лунав відлунням, наче як напівзабута колискова з дитинства, що обіцяла захват від невідомого.

Необхідні рішення та менше зло, агонія невизначеності та крики катованого Павука; вони всі розчинялись під бризками морської води; серце билось в унісон з ритмом масивних барабанів, котрі гупотіли на палубі; голова сапнулась на якийсь сантиметр від ваги рогів на шоломі, що наслідували обриси оленячої голови на носі. Він стояв так близько до носа корабля, як лише міг, тримаючись однією рукою за дерев'яний борт навісної носової башти, поки _Молот_ проламувався крізь чергову водяну гору. Найбільша у Вестеросі бойова галера не була граційним судном, не була й виробом мистецтва; то було чудовисько, що мало на меті лише війну, лише смерть. Вона просувалась крізь хвилі із нестримним прискоренням, від котрого волосся ставало дибки; _інерцією_, котра виникала завдяки титанічній масі й постійно зростала з кожним ривком та буркотом гребців; курс був визначений, ціль відома.

Позаду них плив Королівський флот Вестероса із калейдоскопом різнобарвних знамен та у супроводі вистрелених скорпіонових болтів, охоплених полум'ям; на щоглах кораблів майоріли срібні знамена. Близько шістдесяти бойових галер пронизали флот Претендента наче ніж, сформовані в стрілоподібний стрій, несучи полум'я та сталь.

Капітани та центуріони волали накази, моряки мчали палубою по верхній палубі, несучи болти скорпіонів та важкі кам'яні ядра; контрольований хаос протікав крізь Джоффрі й тягнувся далі, наче невидиме щупальце, що з'єднувала короля з його людьми та його флотом. Не зважаючи тривожності та коливань, не зважаючи самокаратання та самоаналізу, тут і зараз Джоффрі _знав_ себе.

Це й було те, для чого його створили: бути зв'язковим елементом, провідником, завдяки котрому людство могло стати чимось _більшим_, всепроникливим та всепоглинальним. Чудовиськом, котре захистить світло свідомості або загине в боротьбі. Котре виборе собі майбутнє або вимре та залишить по собі величний спадок, такий потужний, що він буде своєрідним західним аналогом Стігаю.

Не було жодного плавного переходу. _Молот короля Роберта_ просувався крізь темряву в пошуках здобичі, і врешті опинився посеред палаючого ворожого флоту, де заспана армія прокинулась в гущавині нічного жахіття. Джоффрі поглянув праворуч, коли вони пропливали на мізерній віддалі від здоровенного волантійського галеону, охопленого полум'ям від попадань десятків скорпіонових болтів, що вкривали палубу наче голки їжака. Кам'яне ядро пробило діру прямо на ватерлінії, на злегка нахилену палубу вибігали, борючись за життя, моряки, котрі завмирали на місці, з жахом дивлячись на ворожу галеру. Ошелешені чоловіки вилазили з люків та вибігали з дверей, марніючи під відблисками вогнів, а капітан кричав про тривогу, поки палуба продовжувала повільно нахилятись в бік _Молота_; почали формуватись ланцюжки для передавання відер з водою, напинались луки, а окремі матроси почали видряпуватись на щогли.

Вони валились вниз наче скошене збіжжя, справжній град з широколезих стріл на такій малій відстані пробивав плоть та деревину наскрізь; крики та булькіт заглушили те ритмічне барабанне биття, відра випадали з ослаблих рук, а мечі дзеленькали, скочуючись по хиткій палубі.

Джоффрі поглянув за спину, до нижньої палуби Молота, зараз залюдненої лучниками, котрі брали стріли із залізними порожнинами, підпалені бігунами зі смолоскипами, і центуріон прокричав знову.

_\- Залпами! Натягуй!_

Вони так і вчинили; треновані м'язи напружились, коли сотня вояків натягнули луки як один, поки _Молот_ продирався крізь піну наче скажений монстр.

_\- Вогонь!_

Стакато вибухів заглушило крики моряків, коли незлічені червоні промені прошивали їх наскрізь наче шрапнель. Вояки Золотого Товариства хаотично зашпортувались, вибльовуючи кров, поки полум'я розповзалось по їхніх туніках. Джоффрі зауважив капітана із золотими браслетами, котрий щось волав до лучників; та в нього попало декілька вогняних стріл, він захрипів за звалився за борт.

_Молот_ просувався вперед, не сповільнюючись від цієї невеличкої пригоди й далі заглиблюючись в стрій Золотого Флоту; над морем наче дощило падаючими вогняними кулями, котрі підсвічували небо червоним.

\- Бронне, - мовив Джоффрі, поглянувши направо, - Віддай сигнал: починайте оточувати.

Погляд найманця виражав прихований страх перед мерехливим полум'ям, але він всі одно кивнув, перш ніж чкурнути вниз до палуби.

\- _Запаліть світляні знаки! Негайно!_ \- закричав він.

З-за корми _Молота_ почали підніматись зелені зорі, високо розлітаючись на всі боки, перш ніж вибухнути іскрами, сигналізуючи другому та третьому ескадронам наближатись в хрестоподібній формації, притискаючи Золотий Флот до атолу. Ворогу не буде куди тікати.

Джоффрі підняв дальновид, роздивляючись поле бою, поки запалені стріли пролітали над головою. Він посміхнувся, опустивши інструмент, обернувся і поглянув понад носом корабля. - Капітане! - вигукнув юнак, рубанувши рукою та грюкнувши по борту, - Тримайте курс на їхній флагман!

\- _Так, ваша милосте!_ \- проволав капітан з корми, - _Керманичу! Стерно максимально направо!_

Керманич повторив наказ і десяток людей штовхнули неймовірно масивне стерно, врізаючись в нього, коли _Молот_ нахилився вправо. Ворожі стріли надали на палубу, поранюючи лучників, і Джоффрі нахмурився, зауваживши меншу галеру, котра наздоганяла їх з лівого борту; звідти вилетіла хмара стріл, котрі вбили навідника на щогли поблизу короля; почувся вологий булькіт.

Він відійшов до задньої частини носової башти, подивившись вниз до нижньої палуби. - Катапульти! Наведіть приціл на ту галеру!

_\- Ви чули його милість! Заряджайте снаряди!_ \- вигукнув командир лівого борту. Люди крутили вороти та заряджали змочені нафтою ядра, коли цілий ряд катапульт на лівому борті _Молота_ цілився по галері; артилеристи крехтіли від натуги, вручну переміщаючи опорні платформи. Ядра почали загорятись, коли бігуни тицяли в них смолоскипами, а моряки висипали пісок з відер на дерев'яний настил, вберігаючи палубу від пожежі.

\- Стрільба по готовності! - прокричав командир; вояки вдаряли по важелям одноручними молотами, виготовленими із твердої деревини. На відміну від неймовірної, проте повільної потуги світанкових требушетів - катапульти _Молота_ вистрелювали різко та без затримки, вдаряючи метальними важелями по перехрестях та вивільняючи ядра по майже настильній траєкторії. Кам'яний град полетів наче зграя хортів, пробиваючи діри в бортах легкої галери та та її трикутних вітрилах, перериваючи залпи стріл; ворожі моряки розлітались на всі боки при зіткненні, щогли трощились під зіткнень, а весла навіжено смикались у всі сторони, поки полум'я поширювалось напівспущеними вітрилами.

Круки та мартини крячили в небі, вказуючи на захід, скупчуючись над найбільшим з галеонів: над флагманом флоту, заповненим бортовими скорпіонами, над яким майоріло командне знамено Золотого Товариства. Не буде ніякої спроби Реставрації. Не буде крові вестеросців, пролитої на землю через ниці амбіції. Не буде ясноокого хлопця-короля, що підірве сили його батьківщини перед Світанковою війною, лише золоті браслети тонутимуть в глибинах Вузького моря.

Принаймні останнє Джоффрі зможе здійснити із стовідсотковою впевненістю.

Скрипіння арбалетів Другого полку слідувало за глухим рипінням монтованих на бортах скорпіонів; ті звуки були аж занадто добре знайомі Джоффрі, коли солдати вистрелювали сталь по оточуючих кораблях; обличчя вояків набули зосередженого виразу, котрого він ніколи раніше не бачив. Юнак витратив десь з хвилину на вивчення облич своїх співвітчизників; просторян та королеземців, півничан та річкоземців, долинян та навіть нечисельних дорнійців. Королівський флот набирав рекрутів по всіх портах Вестероса, підсилюючи їх свіжо навченими офіцерами з Гвардійського табору, котрі горіли таким завзяттям, що шокували навіть його. _Нові люди_, як їх назвав якийсь з мейстерів, що завідував друкарськими верстатами в Драконячому Лігві. _Нові люди_. Його солдати Світанку.

З часу Обіцянки на Фестивалі проймануло, як здавалось, із десяток років, і тепер ті слова поширювались поміж людом наче пожежа. Ветерани гомоніли про королівство Вестерос, перехиляючи кухлі, а еліта Староміста вдягалась по новій королівській моді. Видіння чогось величнішого поширювались навіть зараз завдяки Королівській Торговій Компанії, адже її філіали відкривались в кожному порту та селищі в Вестеросі, поширюючи обіцянки та залишаючи друковані "плакати" в тавернах, розповідаючи байки про щось, що народилось в Королівських землях, збуджуючи інтерес та цікавість по всіх усюдах держави; відновлюючи надію в тих, хто її вже втратив та навертаючи їх на свій бік, готуючи до прийняття новонародженої імперії.

_Ті люди в загальному все зрозуміли_, подумав Джоффрі, дивлячись на синхронізовані, вивірені залпи та на рухомі шеренги арбалетників на носовій башті навколо себе, вслухаючись в регулярний шум веслярів на нижніх палубах. Король проголосив промову перед своїм флотом, своєю армією, зразу перед битвою, коли сонце лише починало схилятись на захід, і був щиро здивований. Вони вже розуміли, не заглиблюючись у реформи, політику та економіку. Вони розуміли саму _суть_, _дух епохи_, могли відчувати це в своїх серцях поміж мовчазним тягарем Червоної Комети та останніми подихами Пурпуру. Інтуїтивно відчували _перетворення_; настання Нової Епохи.

Вони кричали, волали від люті та гніву, через те, що пихатий хлопець-король з колишньої династії знищить цю обіцянку, збираючись правити ними так, як було прийнято в минулому. Старі звичаї, _минуле_, саме це було словом, що вразило Джоффрі найбільше. _Таргарієни_: його гвардія, його моряки, його люди вимовляли це ім'я наче прокльон. Старі звичаї. Старі королівства. Минуле. Так він це зрозумів.

_Нові Люди_ \- так вони називали себе. Назва, в котрій не було кровних зв'язків, на відміну від Перших людей чи андалів. Не було зв'язків з родоводами чи статтю. Не було зв'язку із старим. Ні, бути Новими людьми - це означало бути частинкою змін, сприймати починання нового світу та кінця старого. Означало були частинкою мети, знання, самосвідомості. Бути тим, що окреслив їм Пурпур.

Навіжений, переляканий звук, що нагадував про сурми, вивів його з роздумів; слон сурмив до темних небес, поки вогняні снаряди перетинали небо наче метеоритний дощ. Величезна тварюка бісилась на міці, шарпаючись з боку на бік, і чималий ког, що її перевозив, розхитувався, перетинаючи шлях _Молоту_, перш ніж повернути вправо. Люди кричали, зістрибуючи в бурхливі води, полум'я пожирало корму корабля, поки слон сурмив в агонії, ще жахливіше, аніж до того; половина линв, що його стримували, луснули, і звір ще раз стусанув лівий борт. Весь корабель застогнав, перевертаючись одним плавним рухом, та виставив над водою дно попід нічним небом.

\- Це відбувається знову, сьогодні, - сказав сер Робар, тримаючи товстий щит-павезу в руках та стаючи по праву руку від Джоффрі, - Я це відчуваю.

Джоффрина посмішка стала похмурою, коли він побачив навіжених, панікуючюих моряків, що видряпувались на перевернутий корпус в вирі бульбашок. _Молот_ проплив повз них з акомпанементом крехтіння гребців, котрі гребли в ритмі барабанів. - Як це відчувається цього разу? - запитав він в лицаря.

Сер Робар щиро зітхнув: - Наче як говорити _правду_, ваша милосте. Наче як вести зголоднілого подорожнього до теплого сяйва багаття.

\- Наче як зітнути голову тому довбаному Ейгону, - втрутився Сандор, котрий щойно підійшов, - Проте можна було б обійтись меншою кількістю вогню, - додав Пес, косо зиркнувши на один з палаючих галеонів; бойові галери просувались між тінями, котрих відкидали тонучі вогнища; на бортах галер красувались срібні лінії.

Джоффрі звів брову: - Ну пробач, Сандоре. Жодних півзаходів. Тільки не цього разу.

\- Після цього в Королівській Гавані складуть пісні про битву, - задумливо мовив Робар.

\- Перемога спонукає мрії про імперію. Вона стане каталізатором, - сказав Джоффрі.

\- Ти до _чогось_ наближаєшся, прямо тут, - зауважив Робар, - До того, що ти почав на Фестивалі.

\- До кінця початку, - відповів він, непорушно дивлячись на ворожий флагман прямо по курсу, котрий лише зараз почав вибирати якорі, коли Молот вже рвався до незахищеного боку наче хорт на прив'язі.

Джоффрі глибоко вдихнув, коли з галеону злетіла хмара стріл; болт скорпіона пробив арбалетника, а прості стріли відскакували від повного обладунку; срібний плащ майорів від західного бризу.

\- _На таран!_ \- проревів він.

\- _Веслярі!_ \- заволав капітан, - _Таранна швидкість!_

Величезний, розміром з людину, барабан за секунду подвоїв темп, а тоді знову змінив ритм по-новому, набираючи темп в унісон до Пісні. Веслярі волали короткими криками поміж силовими ривками що дві секунди, чотири сотні весел вдарялись об воду, спінюючи її вирами. Молот короля Роберта прискорився, цілячись прямо в центр здоровенного чотирищоглового корабля.

\- Передня секція! Обстріляйте ворожих стрільців! - вигукнув Джоффрі, коли черговий болт врізався в сусіднього моряка, збиваючи його з ніг. Метальний снаряд пришпилив мертве тіло до заднього борту носової башти, коли туди дістався Бронн; найманець сахнувся назад, витягуючи власний лук. Він допоміг решті гвардійців та скорпіонних команд прорідити ряди противників, ворожий вогонь ставав все більш хаотичним. Натужні хрипи веслярів почали заглушати глибокий бас барабанів, поки ворожий корабель виростав все більшим; бурхливі хвилі розлетілись потоками солоної води, коли величезний рогатий таран врізався в борт галеона, і сандорове обличчя скривилось перед вогнями пожежі: - _Тримайтесь! Тримайтесь, членососи!_

Джоффрі схопився за задні перила носової башти, коли перед ним виросла височенна дерев'яна стіна; зверху волали ворожі лучники та моряки, розбігаючись від місця заткнення - і кораблі _зіткнулись_. Удар був неймовірним, збиваючи лучників з ніг, і Джоффрі скривився від потужної вібрації; рогатий олень пробився вглиб галеона, наче ніж в спину. Він проламав чималу діру у флагмані, але не спинився, не міг спинитись, і могутня інерція затягувала Джоффрі ще далі вглиб туші корабля, щойно вбитого оленем, в темну каверну, переповнену приглушеними криками. Зламана деревина та потрощені переборки самі по собі формували власний хор, поки Молот продовжував занурюватись в галеон наче соторійський м'ясний черв, трощачи палуби та каюти без ліку.

Галера зупинилась із фінальним скрипом, і зблідлі члени команди блимали очима з верхньої палуби; вцілілі в цьому неймовірному землетрусі моргали, витріщаючись на рогатого оленя, котрий врешті зупинився; увінчаний рогами король оглядав вчинену шкоду, подивившись вниз. Тим часом веслярі знову зарухались, напружені пихкання залунали в трюмі; чудовисько завмерло на мить, але вже готувалось до нового ривка.

Заспівали арбалети, золоті компанійці почали падати на потрощену носову башту, чимало з них досі були вдягнені в нічну білизну. Тут було темно, в пузі величного галеона - майже чверть Молота вже занурилась всередину корабля - але він й досі міг бачити воду, що заливала низ трюму; темна безформна маса піни та уламків жваво затоплювала нутрощі корабля. Король скривився від болю, коли відчайдушні моряка жбурнули гарпуни вниз із верхньої палуби, і один з них рикошетом відбився від наплічника; Робар прикрив монарха своєю павезою. Бронн застрелив того метальника за якусь секунду, його стріла вцілила моряку прямо в око і той звалився, перекотившись через незаряджений скорпіон.

Джоффрі кивнув найманцю, озирнувся, вираховуючи шкоду, причинену правому борту, тоді пройшов по носовій башті й поглянув униз. Морська вода ревіла, пробиваючись крізь краї проламу; жахаючий звук заполонив нижні палуби, коли волантійський галеон почав повільно нахилятись в їхній бік.

_Чудова пробоїна, чимала шкода_, подумав Джоффрі, коли стріла дзенькнула об робаровий щит; крики та звуки бою почали гучнішати, мабуть частина впалих вцілілих вояків не погубила зброї. _Золота Зоря_ огризалась; поблизу захрипів поранений вояк, та Сандор добив його мечем.

\- _Знову!_ \- проревів Джоффрі.

Буркотливий звір знову прокинувся, барабани перейшли від повної тиші до постійного _бухкання_, сигналізуючи зворотній хід, поки капітан волав накази. Спочатку повільно, а згодом все швидше, поки деревина тріщала, а бійниці на бортах відривались та трощились - галера відпливала від продертої діри та тонучого корабля. Над ними знову з'явилось сповнене пожеж небо безмісячної ночі; бойові галери рухались колами навколо флагмана, перехоплюючи ймовірних рятівників ворожого короля, таранячи їх та беручи на абордаж, поки _Молот короля Роберта_ сповільнявся, наче бик, що опускає додолу роги перед атакою.

_Золота Зоря_ й далі нахилялась на один бік, вода й далі заливала трюм; окремі вояки-компанійці стрибали за борт, а інші продовжували стріляти з луків; лучники-найманці з Літніх островів випускали координовані залпи, котрі ранили людей біля стерна, але це вже було запізно. - _Таранна швидкість!_ \- заволав капітан.

Чудовисько знову загуділо, коли чотири сотні весел зарухались як одне, і вчетверо більше гребців забуркотіли в унісон, додаючи власні сили до майбутнього зіткнення. Флагман й далі нахилявся, дрейфуючи до них від невидимої течії, коли чергова партія літньоострівних стріл врізалась в моряків, що тримали стерно; біло-ебенові стріли пробивали їх наскрізь. _Молот_ звернув трішки вправо, але відстань була замала, щоб галеон міг уникнути удару.

Важка бойова галера пробила діру в кормовій четверті _Золотої Зорі_, трощачи чудові скляні вітражі, котрі розсипались справжнім дощем уламків по палубі; таран проламувався крізь каюти, гідні й короля, та розламав кіль надвоє; олень проламав чималу діру в кормі та чи не втричі більшу на стерні. _Золота Зоря_ намертво застигла в воді, продовжуючи занурення, поки навколо в полі зору з'являлись все нові та нові галери, виринаючи з темряви, виблискуючи срібними вимпелами на щоглах. Ця беззмістовна дурість, задумана Варисом та Ілліріо, підійшла до кінця, ейгонові амбіції вже стали лише черговим записом в хроніках мейстерів. Які б там втікачі не виплили на сусідній атол - гвардійці їх полонять без особливих проблем, а решта стане кормом для риб. Все закінчено.

Джоффрі видихнув повітря. _Але ж суть не в Ейгоні_, подумав він, дивлячись вниз на праву долоню. Й ніколи не була пов'язана з ним. _Суть в розрубуванні вузла. В народженні легенди. В вихорі, де сходяться всі лінії. __В починанні, котре ґрунтується на індустрії, арміях та культурі. _

Це наче фокусуюча лінза. Точка збору. Подія. _Легенда_.

_"__Нам знадобиться авторитет та повага в таких масштабах, котрих Вестерос ще не бачив__"_. Так шепотіла Санса, коли вони зарились під ковдри на Джалі, де зимові вітри вихолоджували їхній невеличкий будиночок на пляжі. _"Ми мусимо стати живими легендами в очах наших підданих, щоб спричинений нами захват рівнявся із жахіттями Довгої Ночі"_. Було так мило з її боку, озвучити це словами, і він насолоджувався тим переконанням, котре так любив в своїй дружині. Якщо по правді, то вона озвучила думку, до котрої Джоффрі поступово й сам дійшов вже давненько. Наче квітку, котру він просто знайшов одного дня на просторах свідомості, вже сформовану та готову. Він підозрював, що насіння було посіяне ще під час останнього бою в Фортеці Світанку, коли вся міць Циклу вгатила по стінам, і його нагородили Світанковим обладунком. Він жалкував про захоплені погляди своїх вояків, але тепер він це плекав, _підживлював_ і врешті використав як знаряддя, щоб зв'язати королівства докупи. Наче перевернуте віддзеркалення образу Червоної Комети. Надія проти відчаю.

І хіба Світанкова епоха не породила героїв з легенд? Величних міфів та воїнів, котрі почерпнули сили з _потойбіччя_, котрі вели свої народи крізь славу та руїну? Людей, котрі окреслювали межі цілих регіонів, цілих народів, котрі й далі не забували про них?

_Чому б тоді не проголосити епоху Єдності?_

\- Єдине королівство, Робаре, - сказав Джоффрі. Обличчя лицаря освітилось сяйвом пурпурних завитків та фракталів, що виростали з джоффриної руки; обличчя, наче витесане з граніту, освітлене срібно-золотим світлом посеред ночі; на обличчі Сандора виросла огидна крива посмішка, а зблідлий Бронн вхопився за борт.

**3**

Флагман палав.

Палуба вже нахилилась десь на третину від прямого кута до води, але затяте ядро опору відкидало просту логіку, навіть коли навколишні матроси шубовскали головами вниз у холодні води; компанійці формували стрій навколо шляху до верхньої палуби, трусячись від нестримного жаху, поки навколо них вигравали вогні пожежі.

\- _Ейгоне!_ \- вигукнув Джоффрі, пробиваючи легко вбраного солдата Світлоревом наскрізь, наче масло ножем. Позаду лежали вбиті літньоострів'яни-лучники, а ще з півдюжини вояків відступали назад, бліді від страху, на чолі з Джоном Коннінгтоном.

\- _Що ти таке?_ \- запитав Коннінгтон, марніючи на обличчі під відблисками пожеж. Зоря проревів відповідь, стрибаючи на лорда-вигнанця наче вистрелений катапультний снаряд. Срібний лев брутально розривав людину навпіл, поки Джоффрі розмахувався мечем на всі боки, прорубуючись крізь компанійців, сидячи на Зорі наче на бойовому коні. Деякі вояки кидались за борт від жаху, інші бились з істеричною силою, поки Зоря крутився на місці із неочікуваною спритністю, б'ючи пазурами, поки Світлорев свистів, прорізаючи повітря.

_Нещасний дурень_, подумав Джоффрі, роздивляючись понівечене тіло ейгонового правиці, коли Зоря підняв морду і принюхався, шукаючи їхню здобич. _Він загинув, вважаючи, що б'ється за рейгарового сина_. Якби він взнав правду - то було б милосердям, чи жорстокістю?

Зоря скрадався поміж вогнями з невимушеною грацією, поки король думав свої думи; хижак полював за здобиччю, поки _Золота Зірка_ тонула з корми, а ніс корабля піднімався над ватерлінією. Джоффрі примружився кріль дим, підганяючи Зорю вперед, і пригнувся до левиної спини. Вони перестрибнули осередок полум'я і приземлились на носовій частині верхньої палуби; Світлорев літав наче інстинктивно, пробиваючи спину озброєного моряка.

\- _Ейгоне!_ \- закричав король. Зоря підхопив той клич громоподібним ревінням, вганяючи пазурі в дошки настилу і спиняючись. Він був прямо перед ними, витримуючи якомога більшу дистанцію до них, поки дозволяла довжина корабля, однією рукою тримаючись за борт і затиснувши Чорножар в іншій.

\- Он де ти є! - сказав Джоффрі, зісковзуючи зі спини Зорі, та пішов прямо на ворога, - Гадаю, нам варто закінчити суперечку тут і зараз, не вводячи державу у війну, ти не згоден?

Претендент навіжено дихав, втискуючись спиною до борту; його очі прикипіли до золотого сяйва Світлореву. - _Та йди ти в сраку!_ \- заревів якийсь лицар, вистрибуючи з-за стосу ящиків позаду них із дворучем в руках. Джоффрі ледь пригнувся, і меч відчикрижив один з рогів на шоломі. Він зупинив наступний замах, нахмурюючись, відступив на крок і здійняв Світлорев у захисній стійці.

\- А ти ще хто?

\- Сер Роллі Дакфілд, з Королівської варти, - відповів юний лицар, нахиливши дворучний меч під кутом. Обличчя не було видно через забрало, проте чоловік видавався наляканим, настрашеним. Проте, не зважаючи на страх, не зважаючи на все на світі - все ж він залишався біля свого сюзерена.

\- Моя вам повага, сер Роллі Дакфілд, - сказав Джоффрі, злегка кивнувши. Лицар ледь-ледь мав часу відступити на крок, перш ніж Зоря врізався в нього, наче таран на галері. Вони прокотились на чималу віддаль по палубі, перш ніж Зоря видерся наверх, прибиваючи людину до дощок почервонілими іклами. Джоффрі продовжив ходу, і Ейгон враз наче знайшов залишки мужності, виструнчившись та тримаючи Чорножар наче талісман, поки корабель перетворювався на похилий пагорб. Світло пожеж освітлювало з десяток галер, заповнених мовчазними лучниками; кораблі кружляли навколо флагмана наче зграя акул, виблискуючи срібними прапорами.

\- _Т-Т__и не м-маєш права!_ \- затинаючись прокричав Ейгон, замахнувшись мечем зверху вниз. Джоффрі відхилився на дюйм, дозволяючи лезу пролетіти повз себе, перш ніж вгатити Світлорев прямо в ейгонові груди. Він припідняв прохромленого претендента на трон, тримаючись за руків'я обома руками; в цю мить палуба вже майже досягнула вертикального положення.

\- _Та й ти не маєш, Блекфаєере_, - Джоффрі прогарчав на вухо юнаку, переступаючи через борт і стаючи біля носової фігури. - Мертві йдуть в похід, і _ти заступаєш мені шлях_, - сказав він, перш ніж витягнути лезо із фонтаном крові; Зоря заревів біля нього, коли кров потекла з рота юнака.

Галери кружляли навколо тонучого корабля; його солдати застигли в трепеті, коли в Чорножарі віддзеркалилось світло пожежі, а ейгонове тіло полетіло в бурхливе море. Джоффрі взяв Чорножар, припідняв його високо над головою, так щоб меч Таргарієнів заблищав серед ночі; з руків'я на лезо виповзали ковані дракони та чорні лінії.

\- _Єдине королівство!_ \- вигукнув він, жбурляючи меча в море; Срібний Лев проревів до небес, до Комети, що ширяла в вишині, і ревіння загриміло поміж атолами. Тендітне гудіння тонучого Чорножара вібрувало відлунням в мелодії Пісні, і Джоффрі всміхнувся.

\- _Єдине королівство!_ \- проревіли вестеросці.

* * *

_* (від перекл.) Мається на увазі Джон Коннінгтон - колишній Правиця короля Ейріса та друг принца Рейгара. Він виховував Ейгона у вигнанні як опікун._

_** (від перекл.) Ейгон П'ятий (відомий під кличкою Егг) - молодший брат мейстера Еймона зі Стіни, п'ятнадцятий король-Таргарієн (і ймовірно найкращий з них всіх). Половину дитинства прожив як зброєносець заплотного лицаря Дункана Стронга, інкогніто перебуваючи серед простого люду. Головний персонаж ранніх творів Дж.Р.Р. Мартіна - передісторії "Пісні Льоду та Полум'я". До речі - він був прадідом Дейнеріс і прадідом всіх сучасних Баратеонів, а отже Дейнеріс є троюрідною сестрою Роберта, Ренлі та Станніса, і (формально) - тіткою Джоффрі._


	87. Інтерлюдія X: Маргері

**Інтерлюдія X: Маргері.****  
**

**1**

_Три роки_, подумала Маргері. Наскільки королівство може змінитись за три роки?

\- Не рухайся, - мовила її кузина, пришпилюючи на сукню останню брошку на спині, - Майже готово.

\- Дякую, Елінор, - відповіла Маргері, розмірковуючи над питанням. Майже три роки як новий монарх зійшов на трон... це якась мить в масштабах існування династій, і все ж навіть цей невеличкий часовий проміжок перебування в столиці змушував її дивуватись від широти змін, котрі насувались зсередини.

\- Не витай думками в хмарах, внучко моя, - мовила Оленна, крокуючи навколо неї із оцінливим поглядом, - Залиш останню запонку розстібнутою, - наказала вона своїй другій онуці.

Елінор так і зробила, маргеріна сукня стала трішки вільнішою в грудях.

\- Так краще, - сказала Оленна, схрещуючи руки, - А тепер давай подивимось, чи зможеш ти порадувати мого сина-телепня, і ще вважай на свою ходу!

Вона достатньо добре знала свою бабусю, щоб зрозуміти, що мова йшла не про те, як не зашпортатись через довгу сукню. - Буду обачною, - відповіла дівчина, опускаючи голову із знаючою посмішкою. Оленна кивнула на це, зауважуючи приховане значення емоції. Вона вправно тренувала свою онуку, але недостатньо, щоб Маргері вміла приховувати роздратування від уважного ока.

Мередіт Крейн та кузина Елінор склали їй компанію на цей день, і вони крокували обабіч неї із плавною грацією; вишукано вдягнені леді в коштовних шатах, гідних багатства та величі Простору. Вони гуляли залами Червоного Замку, розшукуючи свою здобич із невинними, на перший погляд, питаннями. Проте Санса майстерно збивала їх зі сліду, поширюючи чутки про гавань, тренувальні табори Гвардії, навіть про Ріверран; хибні напрямки, це було зрозуміло. В ту ж мить, як Маргері втратила слід Томенна, то передала Сансі в руки неймовірну перевагу.

_Я мала б здогадатись, що приманка була занадто принадливою_, подумала вона. Не лише шанс виїхати на соколині лови (в котрих вона не приймала участь... роками, як здавалось), але й шанс побувати практично наодинці з королевою Сансою? Декілька годин в компанії вічно зайнятої королеви Семи Королівств видавались аж занадто цінною можливістю, котру не можна було гаяти. Хай там як, після повернення в столицю вона дізналась, що Томмен "зник"... за якісь два дні до того, як батько нарешті визначився на рахунок "меншого призу" і послав їй вісточку з наказом діяти. Той факт, що Санса не лише обіграла її, зловивши на живця, але й передбачила дії Мейса - це було важким для сприйняття.

Маргері зітхнула. Вся ця затія вже видавалась помилковою; було очевидно, що Корона не погодиться на заручини Томмена, навіть якщо вона якось зможе його спокусити; Магрері все більш почувалась зле, чим довше вона займалась цим завданням... хоча й не знала, чи це через саму природу завдання, а чи через той факт, що вона жалюгідно його провалювала.

_Принаймні батько припинив тиснути щодо Джоффрі_. Дівчина здригнулась. То був цілий рік, сповнений підлабузництва, і Джоффрі пройшов через всі спокуси із надзвичайною легкістю. Сансу ж було _досить_ важко зрозуміти... Вона почухала руку, в тому місці, де підозріло жвавий сокіл поранив її кігтями до крові. _Мені б не завадило мати її вчителів_. Вона разом із своїми фрейлінами обходила все, де тільки могла, включно із зовнішнім подвір'ям, не отримавши ніякої нової інформації, аж враз Маргері зупинилась; настав час змінити тактику.

\- Маю ідею, - сказала вона, зауваживши чималу групи Срібних лицарів, що тренувались; там переважно були одні новачки, розділені на два загони під пильним наглядом сера Балона Сванна. Проте не суворий майстер-над-зброєю славетного ордену зацікавив її; увагу привертав присадкуватий, масивний хроніст ордену, котрий мружився над кількома сувоям, незважаючи на яскраве денне освітлення. - Розійдіться по бокам і попитайте якісь чутки, він має бути в місті. За годину зустрінемось біля брами.

Фрейліни кивнули і розійшлись із вродженою грацією.

Вона ж підійшла до нього наодинці, спершись на стіл тендітною рукою: - Доброго дня, сер Семвел, - привіталась дівчина.

Легкий багрянець проступив на щоках, коли він поглянув на неї та прочистив горло: - Леді Маргері! Який сюрприз... який це приємний сюрприз. Бачити вас тут, маю на увазі.

_Який він симпатично наївний_, подумала Маргері. Вона не забрала легкої посмішки, дозволяючи їй сяяти й далі, та пустила бісика, від чого, звичайно ж, сер Семвел зашарівся ще сильніше. Правда та неконтрольовані емоції можуть бути смертельною зброєю в грі, як це одного разу озвучила бабуня.

\- Я гуляла замком, коли почула, що ви тут тренуєтесь. Нічого, якщо я поспостерігаю?

Звичайно ж, для бабусі та фраза означала радше, що не варто відкрито виказувати співрозмовнику свою зневагу. _З віком пелюстки облетять і залишаться лише шипи, моя люба_. Бабуся промовила ті слова із такою очевидною втомою, котру дозволяла собі проявляти лише з нею наодинці, і то був перший раз, коли Маргері відчула якийсь жаль до бабуні. То не було приємним відчуттям.

\- Т-так, звичайно ж! Очевидно, - сказав Семвел, міняючи посадку на стільці, та вказав кінчиком пера на тренувальний майданчик, де бійці розступались, формуючи місце для незвичної дуелі, - Ви мабуть почули, як так званий Темнозорий волав на весь голос, - додав він із стриманою кривою посмішкою на вустах.

_Отже окремі з дорнійських домів вже проковтнули наживку_, подумала Маргері, розвертаючись до майданчика. Й не дивно, чому саме, як вона припускала, адже столиця надавала захопливу перспективу для юних (чи й не дуже) шляхетних потомків Вестеросу, чию присутність вимагали в Червоному Замку. _А це мабуть сер Герольд Дейн, відомий як Темнозорий_, промайнула здогадка, коли вона поглянула на красивого молодика із фіолетовими очима та чисто виголеним обличчям. Лицар з Високого Прихистку, представник молодшої гілки дому Дейнів.

Він щойно збив з ніг іншого юнака, приблизно його ж віку; потенційний зброєносець простягся по землі, а Темнозорий знизав плечима: - І це все, чим можуть похвалитись Срібняки? Видається, наче чутки про вашу доблесть - то лише порив вітру в пустелі, сер Балон, - сказав він.

\- Юний Доррен також є кандидатом в Срібні Лицарі, - зауважив сер Балон, нахмуривши брови в злегка незадоволеній гримасі, - Ви обидва є потенційними кандидатами, та лише сам король чи лорд-командувач можуть прийняти новачків в Орден.

Дейн глумливо посміхнувся: - Король перебуває в Долині, наскільки мені відомо, - сказав він, - І ніхто не знає, де подівся сер Робар. Чому б нам не владнати формальності прямо тут і зараз?

\- Він поводиться досить впевнено, - мовила Маргері.

Семвел пирхнув: - Вони всі такі на початку. Перш ніж... ну...

_Перш ніж що? _Іноді Срібні Лицарі висловлювались так заплутано. Натомість він хитнув головою, не продовжуючи те речення: - Побачимо, чи король вважатиме його гідним. Це ж не є легким тягарем, - сказав він; очі юнака затуманились на мить, та враз він поглянув на неї знову, й знову зашарівшись. Хроніст гарячково повернувся до своєї писанини, капнув трішки туші на пергамент і тихо вилаявся.

Маргері пригасила бажання вибухнути сміхом, котрий авжеж не личив леді, і трішки схилилась над столом: - Мабуть ви бачили чимало потенційних кандидатів останнім часом. Скажіть, чи це правда, що принц...

Сер Герольд раптово з'явився біля неї, делікатно взявши її за долоню: - Ого, мені рідко коли щастить побачити таку чарівну квітку, як ви, моя пані, - мовив він, вклоняючись, та поцілував руку. Маргері всміхнулась із подякою, забираючи руку й намагаючись знову повернутись до завдання. Вона змалечку зростала в оточенні захоплених поглядів, а згодом навчилась використовувати їх собі на користь, проте їй не сподобався голодний проблиск в очах сера Герольда.

Очі ж сера Семвела зблиснули якоюсь незвичною твердістю. На мить зашарілий писар кудись зник, змінюючись на щось інше, що ховалось під личиною, проте та мара зникла так само швидко, як Маргері встигла кивнути на комплімент.

\- Сер Балон наглядає за нами, окрім нього тут є ще один Срібний Лицар, - продовжив сер Герольд, копіюючи маргерину позу, але додаючи їй більше ваги, схиляючись над столом й натиснувши рукою на семові книжки. - Що скажеш, _Брамоламе?_ \- запитав він із сардонічною посмішкою, - Не сумніваюсь, що хтось із такою, гм, статурою, - нахаба сковзнув поглядом по фігурі хроніста, - Зможе пройти крізь невеличке випробування без особливих проблем.

Семвел продовжив писання, але рука, що затисла перо, видимо напружилась: - Спробуєш свій талан, коли король повернеться, - відрізав він напруженим голосом.

Сер Герольд театрально знизав плечима: - Здається, що ви прийшли сюди намарно, моя пані, - сказав він, знову ловлячи її руку, - Тут є лише хлопчаки, що махають мечами, та я знаю набагато цікавіші місцини, - додав він із кривою посмішкою, практично тягнучи її за собою. Маргері знову всміхнулась, рвучко смикнувши руку до себе, але відмова не остудила запал лицаря, котрий жорстоко вишкірився, рухнувся з грацією танцюриста та зловив її за іншу руку, сміючись, наче то був жарт. Їй відібрало мову, не лише через нахабність Темнозорого, але й через хореографічну легкість цього всього, як він реготав з її ввічливої відмови, переводячи це на насмішку над дівчиною. Юнак використав мить шокованої мовчанки собі на корись, повівши її геть від столу.

Думки навіжено гасали, коли вона спробувала опиратись, звільнитись від лицаря так, щоб не образити Високий Прихисток - чи, якщо по правді, щоб не витягувати вузенький кинджальчик, захований під ліфом - поки над тренувальним полем не пролунав звук порваного пергаменту, котрий заглушив звуки сталі. Маргері вражено дивилась на семове перо, що пробило сувій, котрий він так ретельно розписував перед цим всім. - Принесіть мій молот, - сказав він зброєносцю, котрого перед тим переміг сер Герольд; багрянець на щоках зник без сліду, - Гаразд, давай _випробуємо_ тебе, Темнозорий. Подивимось, як ти витримуєш тиск.

Від миті рвання сувою до фігурального кидання рукавички - Сем весь час дивився прямо в очі іншому лицарю.

**2**

Маргері знала, що лише марнує час; були й швидші способи пошуку своєї мішені, та вона просто не могла відвести очей від тренувального майданчику, де майбутні зброєносці розступились, даючи місце двом лицарям. Сер Герольд невимушено тримав свого дворучного меча, із неприємною міною на обличчі, легковажно переходячи з місця на місце. Сер Семвел вдягнув лати; як що раніше він здавався товстуватим, то тепер нагадував велику сталеву кулю, тримаючи виструнчений бойовий молот в руках. Зброя здавалась оманливо тонкою, із одним затупленим гостряком та голівкою молота на билі. Хроніст Срібних Лицарів неначе піддався якійсь трансформації, коли зайшов на тренувальний майданчик, переводячи погляд між нею та Темнозорим; в його очах неначе щось темне зачаїлось.

\- Готові? - запитав сер Балон, досі нездатний пригасити незадоволений вираз на обличчі. Він перекинувся кількома словами із сером Семвелом, але відміна поєдинку була б плямою на честі хроніста й ордену в цілому, принаймні так зрозуміла Маргері. Чоловіки також захоплюються своїми власними придворними інтригами, просто їхні способи зазвичай кривавіші та більш брутальні.

Лицарі дали згоду, і сер Балон вигукнув їм починати.

\- Я чув певну байку про тебе, - мовив сер Герольд, замахнувшись дворучником із вражаючим вмінням, - Невже це правда, що ти розчавив людину наче жабу, навалившись всією своєю вагою? - він відступив назад, наче танцюючи, ухиляючись від семового удару та контратакуючи зліва, - Мабуть тобі чимало допомогла в цьому та брама, га, _Брамоламе?_

Семові удари були невпевненими, ледь не в півсили, поки він краєм ока спостерігав за нею, напружуючись, щоб приховати щось темне, заховане в глибині, подалі від сторонніх очей. Герольдове знущання не припинялось, він танцював навколо Семвела наче блазень верхи на свині*, котрий часто веселив простолюд Хайгардену після осінніх жнив. - Така спритність та вміння... Королю Джоффрі варто б розігнати свою варту, а натомість взяти трьох таких, як ти. Звичайно ж, якщо вони зможуть протиснутись крізь браму замку.

У відповідь на ці слова прилітало переважно сердиті погляди, а не вивірені удари, і невдовзі Семвел захекано пихкав із червоним обличчям, відчайдушно борючись проти _чогось_, наче половина його свідомості не зважала на бій; сер Балон спохмурнів, а танець Темнозорого прискорився, став небезпечнішим, удари ставали болючішими. Маргері стало зле, коли черговий удар сера Герольда змусив хроніста зашкутильгати, і дівчина відчула щось їдке в горлі. Семвел зробив це заради неї, і все, чим вона могла віддячити, то лише споглядати бій.

Вона зойкнула, коли Семвел не встиг вчасно блокувати замах, і звук зіткнення дворучника із обладунком продзвенів подвір'ям наче гонг. Ймовірно її зойк був досить гучним, бо Семвел нагородив її тим, що мабуть було миттєвим ковзанням погляду, але для Маргері той погляд сяяв наче маяк: сором, розчарування та _напруга_ наче підсвічували очі червоним. Їхні погляди перетнулись, і дівочі пальці на огорожі рингу побіліли, коли вона втамовувала внутрішню бурю. Він це ненавидів: не лише Темнозорого, але й власний молот. Він ненавидів його всіма фібрами душі, але тренувався, бо мусив, щодня. А сьогодні він робив це заради неї. Цього всього би не трапилось, якби Темнозорий зачекав би на якусь секунду. Якби він повів себе шляхетно, як ті лицарі з книг, котрі її покоївки читали вечорами. Якби в ньому була хоча б дрібка честі, якби він зачекав, поки Семвел знову на нього погляне.

Тінь дворучника перервала їхній мовчазний тет-а-тет, різонувши Сема по щоці, і Темнозорий вже готувався вдарити його ззаду. Щось зламалось всередині сера Семвела; він миттєво опанував себе, зіниці розширились, а сіризна змінилась червоним, а огрядне тіло наче обм'якло. Маргері не змогла стримати різкий писк, якийсь вираз первісного страху, котрий ранив його болячіше, аніж будь-які слова чи удари безчесного ворога за спиною, хоча цей вираз в очах також зник за мить. Сер Семвел заревів нелюдським криком, зупинивши та відбивши мечовий замах, наче то була соломинка, кидаючись на Темнозорого наче бугай. Заскочений зненацька лицар спробував ухилитись й вдарити знову, але семовий молот перехопив лезо, і плече врізалось в лицаря Високого Прихистку, відкидаючи того назад. Дейн опанував себе якраз вчасно, щоб отримати вихор ударів, в котрих не було жодної грації; верхні замахи та стусани перемішувались в навіженому темпі, не баченому нею на будь-якому турнірі в Хайгардені, і сер Семвел все прискорювався, наче його _щось_ підганяло.

Вона нахилилась до огорожі, коли сер Семвел безжально тиснув на Темнозорого, використовуючи власну вагу як зброю. Він вгатив дорнійця в огорожу майже біля неї; їхня зброя переплелась, і Темнозорий вдарив кулаком по обличчю противника. Маргері була вражена істеричним проблиском в семових очах, котрий хитнувся від удару. Його погляд неначе пронизував сера Герольда наскрізь, а дихання виходило з-під контролю, і затиснутий в кут лицар вдарив знову із приглушеним криком.

Для Сема броньований кулак відчувався не більше, аніж легкий град. Це лише спрацювало підсиленням для тієї _штуки_, котра захопила його душу. Огрядне тіло хроніста приховувало чималі м'язи, і він зловив Темнозорого за шию, перш ніж той встиг вдарити втретє, підняв його догори і гепнув об землю із могутнім ревом. Лицар Високого Прихистку звалився на запилюжений ґрунт із агонізуючим стогоном, і сер Семвел вже стояв над ним, високо піднімаючи молот.

\- _Семвеле!_ \- проволав сер Балон.

Хроніст навіжено відсапувався, раз за разом, дивлячись вниз на дорнійця, і на секунду заколивався. Вона знала, із абсолютною впевненістю, що якби Темнозорий поворухнувся б хоч на дюйм, то Семвел вбив би його прямо тут і зараз. Її зойк від усвідомлення зміг зробити те, на що не спромігся сер Балон, і просторянин ледь зміг відвести погляд від неї, згоряючи від сорому. Він на мить подивився на сера Балона, перш ніж обернутись до переможеного лицаря.

\- Коли король повернеться, - повторив хроніст, через силу опускаючи молот.

**3**

Темнозорий покинув замок невдовзі по тому, не кажучи ані слова, поки хутко збирав свої пожитки, і чкурнув геть швидким галопом. Маргері мала підозру, що він не повернеться для зустрічі з королем. Зброєносці про щось підбадьорливо гомоніли, шепочучись поміж собою про "_Брамолама_", коли один з них знімав обладунки з Сема. Сер Герольд вживав це слово наче образу, але ці хлопчаки шепотіли його із захватом.

Семвел всівся на стільці, витираючи піт рушником, й досі тримаючи бойового молота в руці. Він уникнув очима її погляду, коли вона підійшла. - Моя пані, маю надію... я... пробачте, що ви... мусили бачити цю сцену, - він почервонів навіть сильніше, язик відчутно заплітався.

Маргері не могла підібрати слів, щоб підтримати його, її власний шок насправді все це лише погіршував. Блідий переляк вже практично повністю зник в його очах, замінений на несміливе питання, і вона плеснула долонями перед ним із ввічливою рядовою посмішкою. Як примиряються між собою в одній особі болісно сором'язливий книжний черв та навіжений бугай з налитими кров'ю очима?

Семвел порушив мовчанку: - Я... мені шкода...

\- За що? - запитала вона. Це прозвучало наче звинувачення, і вона здригнулась.

\- Що я налякав вас.

\- Але ж не налякали, - бовкнула дівчина, й це була найгірша брехня, сказана нею за декілька років.

Він хотів повірити їй і візуально змарнів, коли не зміг. Ввічливий кивок хроніста, коли він підвівся зі стільця, вразив Маргері сильніше, аніж вона очікувала, і розчарування почало звивати кубло в її животі. Сьогодні нічого не виходить. _Клятий Темнозорий. Клята Санса та її інтриги. Клятий батько та його амбіції_.

Бабуся словесно обідрала би з неї шкіру, якби побачила онуку в такому стані. - Ой... це... добре, - мовив Сем, нахиливши голову, ніби обмірковуючи цю думку, - Мені... мені варто повертатись до Хроніки.

Вона не бажала його відпускати, контраст видавався занадто разючим. Занадто інтригуючим. _Не відволікайся на другорядні цілі_, нагадала вона сама собі. Я прийшла сюди через певну мету. Вона викинула з голови разом і дурість, і тривогу, знову стаючи леді на службі дому Тиреллів. - Як вважаєте, в майбутньому сюди ще приїжджатимуть такі кандидати, як сер Герольд?

\- Можливо, - відповів він із всією вдячністю людини, котра ловить рятівну линву; голос юнака швидко прискорювався, - Це дійсно цікаво. Престиж ордену зростає в основному завдяки чуткам. Більшість з них розносяться торговцями зерном та мандрівними лордами, що відвідують місто. Мейстер Джелем порівнює це все із початковим розголосом про Дев'ятигрошевих королів, коли... - він різко затнувся, багряніючи ще сильніше під променями полуденного сонця, - Ну, вам це не буде цікавим.

_Не буде?_

Вона припустила, що від неї й не очікували такого питання: - Все ж, мабуть серед вас побувало чимало відомих персоналій, котрим відмовили, - сказала вона. Враз відчулась присутність Гри в її словах.

Він швидко заповнив тишу: - Ох, так. Лорд Брюс... ні, принц Томмен був найбільш високорожденним з них, як здається. Хлопець не був безнадійним, але король сказав своє слово.

\- Мабуть це сильно його ранило, коли брат привселюдно так принизив, - її власний голос прозвучав невиразним у власних вухах.

\- Так і було, - Семвел незвично глибоко зітхнув, - Він добряче образився. На щастя, принц весело проводить час в компанії друкарів. Так воно буде на краще.

_Срібна Твердиня._

\- Звичайно, - вона пробурмотіла, майже відчувши справжній біль через семову наївність. Її фрейліни цілими днями непомітно випитували про місце перебування принца, а цей юнак отак просто все вибовкав. Тепер в неї й справді немає причин тут затримуватись.

\- Дякую вам, Семвеле, - сказала вона, закінчуючи короткотривалу розмову, від якої в роті відчувалось щось їдке, - Тоді я залишаю вас з вашою Хронікою.

Щось в її словах змусило Сема зашарітись, як ніколи до того, але він спромігся кивнути. _Тобі віднімає мову в присутності діви, та декілька хвилин тому ти ледь не вбив людину_. Вона ніяк не могла зіставити загальне враження про сера Семвела Тарлі.

В душі дівчини буяв невеличкий опір, коли її фрейліни покликали коней, та вона мала продовжувати справу, виконуючи обов'язок перед домом Тиреллів. Вони не можуть собі дозволити втратити шанс на династичний альянс, котрий зв'яже кровними зв'язками чи не половину Вестеросу.

Маргері та її фрейліни поїхали до пагорбу Рейніс в пошуках своїх цілі, до династичного символу, що виріс на руїнах минулого. Вона вже проїхала десь з півдороги, коли усвідомила, чому Сем так багрянів.

\- Маргері? - запитала Мередіт, сидячи на власному коні.

\- Все гаразд, - відповіла вона, відчуваючи багрянець на щоках.

* * *

_* (від перекл.) Награно-комічні бої карликів-блазнів верхи на свинях, що імітують лицарські герці - загально поширені в Вестеросі та Ессосі; книжний Тиріон був змушений давати такі вистави разом з іншою карлицею, коли перебував в рабстві у юнкайця Єззана зо Каггаза перед втечею в Мієрін до Дейнеріс._


	88. Розділ 73: Питання примусу

**Розділ 73: Питання примусу.****  
**

**1**

Блідий браавосець кивнув на її слова із ввічливою посмішкою. Він був вбраний в елегантно пошиту багряну накидку, котру на поясі закріплювали дві защіпки з блакитного лазуриту; самоцвіти поглиблювали синь в очах, коли він підняв голову із тим розслабленим, майже лінивим жестом, котрий так дратував пентошійців. - Отже ми дійшли згоди, ваша милосте.

Санса кивнула із тією ж самою поблажливістю; їхня прогулянка між стінами Срібної Твердині вела їх навколо реставрованої базиліки колишнього Драконячого Лігва. Площу біля головного входу заповнювала черга простолюду, котрий очікував на запис, звично витримуючи сонячні промені завдяки тривалій практиці та частково помічним осіннім вітрам. Вони збирались групами, щоб поспілкуватись попід балконами, заповненими гвардійськими офіцерами та гільдійськими старшинами; пера скрипіли, записуючи імена та професії. Срібна Твердиня була дечим більшим, аніж колишнє Драконяче Лігво; то була мережа будівель, з'єднаних двохповерховими галереями, та відкритих парків, що увінчували пагорб Рейніс, вируючи від активності. Тут завжди когось наймали.

Пан Діонніс прочистив горло: - Щодо іншої теми розмови... боюсь, що Банк змушений вам відмовити. Дозволити чужоземним суднам заходити в Порфірову гавань - то буде чорною міткою для Морського Лорда.

Санса нагородила його нейтральною посмішкою, поки в голові гасали думки. Третя позика за декілька років була чималим тягарем для Вестероса, але на кожне зниження процентної ставки посланець Діонніс безжально видирав певну концесію.

_Проте завжди із приязною посмішкою_, подумала Санса. Як і личило браавосійському аристократу на піку майстерності, кожен випад був агресивно вивіреним, слугуючи для поглиблення прогресу в отриманні нових можливостей. Це так смішно, наскільки її люди зазвичай зневажали комерцію, адже торгівля поділяла чимало спільного з навіженими азартними ставками, котрі зазвичай супроводжували турніри, наче блохи - собаку. Єдине, що різнилось - так це розмір закладів; найменший програш в сучасній ситуації вартував втрати сотень тисяч золотих драконів.

_Чергова поступка..._ чи варто їй на це тиснути? Вільний доступ в

Порфірну гавань не лише революціонізує їхній доступ до безцінного браавосійського ринку, але й також відкриє чимало дверей до їхньої сфери впливу. Пентос, Лорат, Іббен, Морош... Саме узаконення свого статусу дозволить отримати доступ до такої кількості товарів, що їм не стане кораблів для перевезення всього того краму.

Санса вела його неквапною ходою до головної Зали; базиліка виростала все більшою, поки гвардійці з Третього полку розступались перед ними. Солдати поступово заповнювали собою площу протягом кількох останніх годин, збираючись зі всіх закутків міста, коли їхня відпустка добігала кінця; більшість з них метушилась, забираючи власні пожитки, що зберігались в другорядних будівлях, з котрих зараз долинали крики мстивих інтендантів. - Моя королево, - звернувся якийсь вояк з групи, що чатувала біля великої відчиненої дубової брами, і вони зайшли всередину будівлі, котру майже всі називали Срібною Залою. Вона порушила мовчанку пустопорожньою балачкою, поки обоє готувались до наступного раунду перемовин, крокуючи фізичним уособленням нової епохи Вестеросу. Погляд Діонніса не пропускав жодної деталі. Виразні мазки акварелі на полотні, названому _Разом,_ виглядали такими ж величними, як й завжди; всі архетипи її народу були присутні в певному порядку поміж розмаїтої групи індивідуумів; діви, солдати, фермери, ремісники та решта людей, всі стояли, обернувшись спинами до глядача, споглядаючи світанкове сонце, котре ледь-ледь піднялось над плавними обрисами пагорбів якоїсь безіменної долини, котру не можна було назвати чимось іншим, аніж просто - Вестерос.

\- Вам подобаються зміни? - вона запитала в посланця.

\- Я не бачив старого Драконячого Лігва, тому не можу сказати, - відповів Діонніс, задерши голову догори, роздивляючись круглий, масивний внутрішній зал, - Хоча маю визнати, що в цьому всьому відчувається щось знайоме.

Сансиними судинами пробігла наче якась сверблячка, супутник рефлексів нетерплячки та збентеження. Вона через секунду зітхнула, приховавши реакцію посмішкою, і силоціць змусила себе розслабитись. Діонніс мабуть почувався б гордим, якби знав, проте вона мала сумнів, чи він сприйняв би порівняння із асшайською матріархом крові як комплімент. Хай там як, та він вмів витягувати золото з найменшої ранки так само невимушено, як Каліннія могла осушити всю кров раба з кривавого гарему.

\- Я б здивувалась, якби ви не відчули цього, - сказала вона через мить, розглядаючи верхні яруси Зали. Світло просочувалось крізь вітражні вікна, де були зображені різноманітні сцени з життя фермерів та лицарів; придворні дами грали на розмаїтих інструментах. Наполовину Велика Септа, а наполовину - форум, ця Срібна Зала була повнилась молитвами дещо іншого ґатунку, досить знайомими Сансі; гудінням людей, об'єднаних єдиною метою.

\- Ах-х, - Діонніс всміхнувся, зрозумівши, - А ми ще гадали, куди поділись всі ті архітектори.

\- Є чимало спільного, що ми хочемо поділяти з Прихованим Містом, - мовила Санса, слідуючи поглядом за геометричними дорійськими колонами, котрі прикрашали більшість Браавосу, - І ми б хотіли поділяти значно більше спільного з вами, якщо доля дозволить це.

Санса ніколи насправді не переймалась слідуванню певного стилю мовлення, але це приходило саме по собі, барвисті традиції Півдня самі собою вплітались в стиль мовлення. Це їй личило.

Діонніс відповів низьким поклоном. _Доведеться невдовзі робити вибір, зараз або вже ніколи_.

Писарі та вістові постійно шастали залою, урухомлюючи масивну бюрократичну машину, котра щоденно зростала. Вони пройшли повз групу сільських війтів, котрі нахилились вперед на своїх стільцях; скептицизм вже давно змінився на захоплення, коли чиновник поблизу них демонстрував механічну сівалку іншій групі глядачів. Виробники й досі не могли забезпечити величезний попит, котрий вимагав навіть найпростіших приладів, хоча Джоффрі наполягав, що Корона оплатить як проживання, так і доїзд будь-якого сільського старійшини, котрий зацікавиться в вивчені "Нових шляхів" в столиці. Черговий сніжок починав перетворюватись на лавину, поки скарбниця спорожнювалась, а продуктивність зростала.

_Так_, визначилась вона, приховано поглянувши на посланця. Він спокійно розглядав її, потираючи звичайний залізний перстень на вказівному пальці, випромінюючи більше владності, аніж більшість дрібних королів. _Ми не можемо спинятись. Єдиним шляхом був рух вперед,_ подумала вона. _Потрібно підходити до цього одночасно обережно та з примусом_. Вже отримані позики зможуть втримати Корону на плаву протягом наступного року, але їм необхідно отримати вільний доступ на ринки Тремтливого моря, щоб виборсатись з боргів, коли виробництво задовільнить вимоги центрального Вестеросу. Континент був величезним, переповненим населенням та ресурсами достатньо, щоб мати змогу стати самодостатнім економічним велетнем, навіть якщо решта світу безслідно зникне; цю жахаючу можливість їхні радники знехочу використовували як фігуральне перебільшення... Мейстери Золотої гільдії практично сформували власну малу раду під керівництвом Тиріона, і метафори дядька її чоловіка невдовзі почали просочуватись в мовлення підлеглих.

_Єдиним шляхом був рух вперед_. Висловлені членами "Золотої ради" (як Джоффрі їх називав, лестячи Тиріону) - ті слова виражали квінтесенцію майже релігійної палкості. Вестерос потребував того доступу.

Вона провела Діонніса північною частиною форуму, маючи на меті вразити його імпортними волантійськими балюстрадами, поки вони піднімались сходами догори. _Трішки обурення йому не завадить_*, подумала дівчина, коли посол відводив очі при кожному кроці, зневажливо надуваючи ніздрі, що грало Сансі на руку. То була проста відповідь на просте послання; _якщо хочете позмагатись, то нехай так і буде_.

_Неефективно, але це того вартувало_, подумала вона, невимушено приховуючи посмішку завдяки тривалій практиці. Браавосці розвинули вміння вираження зневаги до рівня мистецтва.

Ресурсів Вестерос мав достатньо. Проблемою було те, як дістатись до тих багатств, що знаходяться далеко від регіональних портів та зручних судноплавних приток Тризубу. Хоча Санса вже давненько оминала всі законні та політичні перепони, та правдою було те, що трьох років при владі було просто замало для розвитку необхідної інфраструктури. Побудова розлогої мережі доріг та каналів була довготривалим проєктом, тут не допомагало навіть те, як Джоффрі залучав людську силу Гвардії так інтенсивно, як лише міг. Ні, доведеться затратити ще декілька років, перш ніж вони зможуть на повну використати потенціал своєї держави.

А до того часу - вони потребуватимуть зовнішніх ринків, інакше ризикують провалом індустрії, що швидко розвивалась.

\- Хоча такий доступ до браавоської зони впливу створює певні ризики, одночасно він надає й додаткові можливості, - сказала вона.

Діонніс звів брову; браавосець вже підготувався до наступного раунду бою.

\- Поява ще одного вагомого гравця на північних ринках суттєво збільшить ринок збуту, - продовжила вона задумливо, - Можливо навіть допоможе Морському лорду позбутись певного головного болю.

Очі посланця звузились, а потому швидко набули виразу ввічливого інтересу; вона зачепила за болюче. - Якби ж то. На одного битого з'являться двоє небитих. Так зазвичай буває, - Діонніс був заскочений зненацька, відповідь була незграбною; вони полишили сходи позаду та зайшли на внутрішній балкон.

_Коли ворожий блок є слабким - добий його наступним ударом_, так їй колись казав чоловік; можливо це було сказано недалеко від власного маєтку посланця Діонніса в Прихованому Місті.

\- Авжеж, - погодилась вона, - Проте в цьому випадку це принесло б полегшення. Монополісти - то така неприємна напасть, як ви вважаєте? Вони знецінюють статки менших торговців і, що ж, хто зна, - дівчина знизала плечима, - Можуть й навіть вкладати певні ідеї в свідомості залежних від них людей.

Санса практично могла бачити, як Діонніс прямо зараз переглядає уявну модель її самої; блакитні очі застигли нерухомо, а шкіра навколо залізного перстеня побіліла. Вона сприйняла це як лестощі, адже це був всього лиш другий такий випадок за три роки.

\- Ідеї, котрі різко суперечать всьому_ штибу життя_ Браавоса, - додала вона, безжально провертаючи ножа в рані; професіонал рівня Діонніса має це зрозуміти, - Ми, вестеросці, завжди знали, що завелика кількість золота може надати людині... схильність до ідей, котрі суперечать їхньому статусу.

Вона рушила до сходів на протилежному кінці балкону, дозволяючи Діоннісу перетравити цю фразу, так щоб його вивірена спокійна хода не _могла_ наздогнати її, полишаючи його на півкроку позаду неї.

_І чому б і ні?_ Хто може бути певен, що величезні статки, котрі скупчуються в скринях Марелоса Гартіоса, не підсилять апетити його жадібності? Домінування над одним торговим маршрутом могло бути достатньо, щоб зробити того чоловіка торговим князем; ким же він стане, наклавши лапи на півдюжини інших маршрутів? _Торговим королем, мабуть так_. Скільки може коштувати переворот в Потаємному Місті? Санса була певна, що відповідь на це питання не хотіли б дізнатись ані Морський лорд, ані Залізний Банк. Діонніса заціпило, коли вона озвучила найглибший жах в серці кожного браавосця; те, що наклепи їхніх ворогів були правдивими, що всі їхні свободи, вся цивілізованість були лише завісою над неприкритою жагою до влади, й що вони не кращі за своїх одвічних валірійських противників.

\- Запевняю вас, що ситуація щодо північних надбань пана Марелоса нами контролюється, - мовив він ламким голосом.

\- Не сумніваюсь в цьому, - одразу погодилась королева, прямуючи до форуму, розміщеного на східному боці Срібної Твердині; злегка понижена місцина прямокутної форми, із безліччю місць для сидіння прохожих. Безкінечна круговерть послушників, що слідували за своїми мейстерами з Цитаделі, звикла використовувати форум в якості своєрідного місця для словесних баталій, котрі слугували безплатними видовищами для випадкових відвідувачів, достатньо освідчених, щоб мати змогу слідкувати за польотом думки. Незалежно від теми дискусії - вони завжди закінчувались нападками на нещасних послушників гільдії алхіміків... принаймні найхоробріших з них, котрі ризикували з'являтись тут. Глядачі поділяли спільне враження, що така словесна наруга врешті призведе до смертовбивства.

Вона в піввуха дослухалась до дебатів; мова йшла про різноманітні моделі вирахунку врожайності. На щастя, мейстер із золотою ланкою в ланцюзі, котрий неуважно спостерігав дійство з-за дорійської колони, мав достатньо здорового глузду, щоб почати записувати, коли дискусія перейшла в царину абстрактної математики. Вона посміхалась чи хитала головою у відповідні моменти; один з послушників врешті здався, піднявши руки догори, й визнав, що "потребує часу звіритись з працями мейстера Гаєдина". На жаль форум після того затихнув, послушники та підмайстри крадькома кидали на неї стримані погляди. Ті, хто очікував на власну чергу подискутувати, не зрушили з місць.

Санса зітхнула. Це відчувалось чужим; зростаюче відчуження водночас від простолюду та від шляхти розширювалось із ростом їхньої "легенди". Так наче її підносили на п'єдестал. Джоффрі переживав це ще болючіше, особливо після Втоплення Меча та перебільшених чуток, спричинених тією подією, але все ж він вже прожив декілька життів, зустрівшись із чимось подібним в минулому. Вона рушила далі, позаду неї приглушене бурмотіння знову почало оживати. Сам масштаб їхніх приготувань вже відкидав чималу тінь на все інше; насторожені перешіптування та дикі чутки поширювались навкруги наче бур'яни. Могутній кулак Королівської гвардії. Водні млини та лісопильні індустрії, що розросталась берегами Тризубу із швидкістю лісової пожежі. Міські корабельні верфі, що гарували вдень і вночі, спускаючи нові кораблі на воду так швидко, як лише могли. Сховища зерна, заповнені по самі краї, ще й з прибудовами, збудованими за королівський кошт.

Вочевидь держава відкрито готується до найбільшої війни в писаній історії людства... але котрий з ворогів може бути таким небезпечним?

Пауза в їхній розмові ставала все більш напруженою, аж поки посланець Діонніс не прочистив горло: - В нас були певні неприємні ускладнення, цього я не буду заперечувати, - сказав він, - Нам буде цікаво почути ваші думки на цю тему.

Санса не пропустила оте "Нам". Це відкритий заклик до переговорів.

\- Я не дуже добре обізнана в _фінансових_ питаннях, - збрехала вона, смикнувши носом, так очевидно, що Діонніс не зміг стриматись і пирхнув в такому типовому браавоському стилі, - Але, наскільки розумію, монополія полягає в одноосібному контролі над товарами. Що, у випадку пана Марелоса, означає контроль над Тремтливим морем.

\- Так і є, - сказав Діонніс, несвідомо перебираючи пальцями лазуритову застібку.

\- Що станеться, якщо його капітани втратять доступ одночасно до Півночі та Далекої Півночі? Що, як йому буде заборонено висаджуватись на все узбережжя від Зачарованого лісу до Білої Гавані?

Діоннісова рука застигла над застібкою, міцно її вхопивши: - Такий прояв кричущого фаворитизму був би нечуваним, - відповів він.

\- Нечуваним для можновладців Прихованого Міста, можливо й так, - вона продовжила, - Проте щось таке можна було б очікувати від нас, _варварів_, чи не так?

Діонніс моргнув, його очі застигли нерухомо, поки він вираховував наслідки: - Ви маєте підстави для такого ствердження?

\- Посланцю Діоннісе, - сказала вона, повністю обернувшись до нього й нахиливши голову та прихилившись ближче, - Мій чоловік віддає накази одному із найбільших флотів у Вузькому морі, а мешканці цього континенту скандують його ім'я на вулицях. Мій батько володарює на всій Півночі, а Мандерлі з Білої Гавані є його вірними васалами. Щодо Далекої Півночі... армія, котру ви бачили перед входом в цю будівлю, вже давненько очікує на наказ, щоб розім'яти ноги, - вона глибоко вдихнула, зустрівшись з ним поглядом, - Але що важливіше, я є _королевою_. Якщо ми накажемо закрити доступ до багатств Півночі таким, як Марелос, _то так і буде_.

Посланець Діонніс прочитав правду в її погляді: - Мушу визнати, що Залізний Банк не був готовий до появи нового покоління аристократії в Сутінкових землях, - він якось моторошно всміхнувся, - Пропоную обговорити деталі, королево Санса.

Список деталей виявився чималим, і до моменту, коли вона нарешті вийшла з базиліки - Третій полк Королівської гвардії вже зібрався на площі, формуючи шеренги мерехтливої сталі під променями післяполуденного сонця. Маргері привітала її широкою посмішкою, коли приєдналась до неї на сходах, так наче так було задумано наперед.

\- Принца Томмена тут не було, чи не так?

Санса пригасила бажання пирхнути, проте приховати вдоволення не змогла. - Він зараз в Долині разом із Джоффрі, - відповіла вона, _і ймовірно повернеться нескор_о. Приведення Долини до ладу було рутинним завданням в порівнянні з чималою кількістю нагальних справ, що вимагали їхньої уваги, проте варто було переконатись, що цей куток Вестеросу не бунтуватиме, коли настане пора Світанкової війни; це вбереже їх від несподіваних негараздів.

\- Зрозуміло, - мовила Маргері, чиї губи здригнулись, імітуючи натяк на посмішку.

_А й справді_. Санса не мала б дивуватись, Маргері могла визнати марність справи, коли потрапляла в таку ситуацію. _Побачимо, чи Мейс зрозуміє послання_. В цій справі вона поділяла джоффрину думку; не можна дати Маргері можливості всадити тиреллівські шипи в ймовірного спадкоємця трону. Це означало, звичайно ж, що Тиреллам варто було б кинути іншу кістку, одночасно як компенсацію за провал і як можливість вступити в династичний альянс, котрий на цей момент з'єднував більшість Вестеросу.

_Що має міцно прив'язати їх до нас_, подумала королева. Вона розглядала присутніх гвардійців із їхніми знаменами та сурмачами, алебардами та барабанщиками. Арбалетники несли широкі павези на спинах, котрих мабуть частенько використовуватимуть в найближчі місяці, проте не проти того ворога, на котрого очікують.

\- Продовжуйте, легате, - звернулась вона до Ланселя. Він мав небезпечний вигляд в тому повному обладунку, хоча давно вже проміняв алебарду на меч легата. Він швидко їй кивнув і повернувся до зібрання. Було дещо моторошним спостерігати, як точно вони імітують джоффрині звички та рухи.

\- Третій полк, - сказав він, і тисяча вояків виструнчились; гриміння сталі резонувало між низькими стінами, - Орда здичавілих, чисельністю в десятки тисяч вояків, рухається до Стіни, загрожуючи спустошенням наших земель!

Він перервався, глибоко вдихнувши, і оглянув ряди, вивірено крокуючи між зібранням офіцерів з одного боку та солдатами з іншого; барабани, прапори та офіцерські мечі виднілись поміж лісу довгих алебард та грізних на вигляд броньованих фургонів ударної когорти. - Гвардійці Вестеросу! Що вони отримають від нас?!

\- _Кров та Багно!_ \- проревіли вони. Присутні підрозділи були переважно необстріляними, менш досвідченими за них були лише новобранці Четвертого полку, котрі й досі тренувались в таборі; але брак досвіду солдати компенсували ентузіазмом; вони поступили на службу після - тепер вже - славетних перемог в Битві в Тумані та Втопленні Меча, байки про котрих їм згодовували їхні тренери-ветерани. Солдати горіли від нетерплячки, бажаючи приєднатись до такої величної потуги, щоб завоювати власний _когномен_ для свого полку, навіть якщо їхній король ймовірно не приєднається до цього конкретного походу.

_Їм доведеться мати справу зі мною_, подумала Санса, і, незважаючи на спробу стриматись, на її вустах виросла посмішка. Дівчина замислилась, як здичавілі відреагують на пропозицію вести перемовини напряму з королевою колінкарів, котра походить з прадавнього роду магнарів Зими? Гвардійці різко обернулись на місці, виконуючи накази центуріонів, і когорти почали марш вперед. Санса приєднається до них через день, коли вони зустрінуться з Першим та Другим полками поблизу Бріндлвуда. Більш ніж тридцять тисяч професійних солдат виступить на північ.

\- Скажи-но, Маргері, - мовила королева, наче озвучуючи раптову думку, - Ти б не відмовилась скласти мені компанію в подорожі на Північ? В нас буде чимало часу для спілкування.

Маргерина посмішка містила одночасно роздратування та захоплення. Врешті решт, бути поблизу королеви протягом місяців - то була чудова нагода для неї, щоб просувати інтереси її дому. Санса практично бачила, як в тих великих карих очах йде обрахунок ситуації в пошуках можливої пастки. Якщо просторянка й знайшла якийсь підступ, то мабуть вирішили, що плюси переважують мінуси.

\- Залюбки, ваша милосте, - відповіла вона з невеличким реверансом; їхні очі на мить перетнулись.

**2**

Вона не лягала спати аж до опівночі, розшукуючи Дейнеріс за допомогою Другого зору. Це вже перетворилось на сталу звичку, від котрої було важко відмовитись; обширна пустка Червоної пустелі вже стала звичним видовищем. Слід охолов чимало місяців тому, після спроби вбивства, коли вона знайшла кремово-сіре тіло Візеріона, що гнило в тіні безіменних руїн. Вона й досі розшукувала втікачку, намагаючись хоч якось закінчити почате. Санса відчувала, що завинила перед Дейнеріс, що мала на власні очі побачити мертве тіло принцеси-вигнанки, котре лежить посеред пісків, й мала по правді переконатись, що їхній наказ виконано. Це не було вибаченням насправді.. а радше своєрідним визнанням.

Стукіт в двері кабінету застав її зненацька, і вона дозволила видінню розчинитись, перш ніж відгукнутись.

\- До вас прийшов грандмейстер Пицель, ваша милосте, - сказав сер Бррістан, зазираючи всередину кімнати.

_В такій годині?_ Грандмейстер поступово відступав на задній план перед різноманітними комітетами мейстерів на службі Корони, створеними протягом кількох останніх років, і його вплив відповідно в'янув навіть посеред своїх колег. Пицеля це вочевидь не радувало, й це ще було применшенням, а тиріонові жарти на цю тему лише погіршували ситуацію. - Нехай зайде, - наказала вона.

Грандмейстер потирав руки, проскочивши в кімнату, кивнувши серу Баррістану, перш ніж зачинити двері. Цей прояв кволості ні на йоту не надурив Сансу, та її щиро здивував запах _страху_, котрим відгонив старий.

\- Королево Сансо, - почав він, низько вклоняючись, та приховав тремтливі долоні в складках своєї хламиди, напружено роздивляючись кімнату.

\- Грандмейстере. Нетиповий час для візиту, - відповіла вона, відкидуючись на спинку крісла, а Леді піднялась біля неї, нюхаючи повітря. Дівчина відчула запах слідів спеціємолочка на пальцях грандмейстера... невже Пицель вичерпав всі свої запаси? Його залежність від потужного стимулянта нагадувала меч без руків'я, і спонукала до зради у випадку переривання шляхів постачання зілля.

\- Так і є, гм, ваша милосте, - сказав він; чолом потекла швидка цівочка поту, - Б-боюсь, що це найнагальніша п-потреба.

Шкіра дівчини засвербіла, хутро на шиї леді стало дибки, коли вона усвідомила, що Пицеля, так би мовити, смикнули за ланцюг, натягнувши його на повну.

\- Твій потаємний пан припинив постачати зілля, - сказала вона із розслабленою посмішкою, водночас зосереджуючись ментально, і тіні по кутках кімнати посунулись ближче до неї. Патрон старого в Цитаделі - ким би він не був - змушував Пицеля йти на таке. - Це й насправді є найнагальнішим, - додала вона, коли Леді встала біля неї на повний, лякаючий зріст.

_Два господаря_, так їй казав Джоффрі; _один ховається в тіні іншого_. Й вона була певна, що Пицель зараз слідував не тайвіновим наказам.

Мейстер зблід навіть сильніше, шоковано моргнувши: - _Вам це відомо?_ Як... - він хитнув головою, - Та ні, не важливо, - він глибоко вдихнув, в голосі почулись нотки каяття, - Я не хотів цього. Я насправді не... Ааа!

Мейстер схопився за потилицю тремтячою рукою, - Він бажає зустрітись! Він хоче зустрітись із вами, ваша милосте, - сказав старий, намагаючись уникнути погляду лютововчиці.

_Зустрітись?_

\- Якщо він так прагне поговорити зі мною, то я з радістю його прийму, - обачно мовила вона, намагаючись вирахувати джерело неправильності, котра почала проникати в кімнату.

Пицель мовчки здригнувся, коли Леді завила, і тіні замерехтіли. Санса шоковано сахнулась назад, крісло впало за нею, коли Пицель схопився за голову, стогнучи від болю. Стогін був довгим та низьким, але коли він випростався, то його очі були білими як молоко. - Приємно зустрітись з вами, королево Сансо, - продовжив старий муж спокійним голосом; тремтіння кудись зникло без сліду.

Сансине питання застрягло в горлі, свідомість перемкнулась на Другий зір, і вона поглянула крізь грандмейстера. Маска та жезл та кільце; їхні бліді поверхні віддзеркалювали сансине обличчя вкупі з обгорілим блиском свічки, котра яскраво сяяла. Всі ті предмети були викувані з валірійської сталі.

\- Архімейстере Марвін, - сказала вона, - Я мала б здогадатись.

Пицель вклонився в прояві поваги: - Ви полишаєте за собою довгу тінь. Нам варто чимало обговорити, ваша милосте, - сказав він із посмішкою, демонструючи пожовтілі зуби.

* * *

_* (від перекл.) Браавосці, як і личить потомкам рабів-втікачів, щиро ненавидять рабство як інституцію в цілому і работорговців конкретно. Волантіс - уламок старої Валірії та уособлення рабовласницького ладу - є головним противником Браавоса, між містами йде безперервна морська "холодно-гаряча" війна (військові флоти постійно воюють, проте цивільні судна ніхто не рухає). Вочевидь Діоннісу, як представнику Банку Браавоса, було неприємно споглядати товари, куплені вестеросцями в його ворогів._


	89. Інтерлюдія XI: Манс

**Інтерлюдія X****I****: Манс.****  
**

\- Не подобається це мені, Мансе, - буркнула Харма Собакоголова. Лідерка авангарду поглянула на нього, і Манс відповів їй прохолодно-недбалим поглядом.

\- Мені також, але ти ж сама на власні очі бачила ту армію. Цю битву нам не виграти. А якщо й виграємо - то нам не вистачить сил на справжню війну.

\- Вже ніжки трясуться, Хармо? - запитав Кістяний Лорд, що сидів по іншу руку від Манса.

Вона сперлась на стіл, скривившись до нього: - Як гадаєш, ота твоя _гремуча сорочка_ витримає удар сталевої алебарди? Чи хоча б арбалетну стрілу?

\- В нас чисельна перевага, - відповів той. Кістяний обладунок, що дав йому прізвисько, заторохтів, коли він також нахилився вперед і всміхнувся: - Хочу побачити, як колінкарі ризикнуть битись без своїх лідерів. Побачимо, як швидко вони схилять коліна перед нами.

\- Припиніть, - сказав Манс; його голос гучно чувся у всіх закутках намету. Обоє вождів мовчки закипіли на місці, проте навіть не подумали вшанувати його поглядами. Вільний Народ цінував свою гордість не менше за коштовні сталеві сокири; то було останнє, що взагалі об'єднувало їх всіх.

Стир, магнар теннів, встав з ведмежої шуби, котру носив на собі, наче другу шкіру; луската бронзова броня м'яко заблищала під вранішніми променями, що пробивались всередину намету. - Давайте вислухаємо, що вони бажають сказати, - мовив він; його хитрі очі не минали жодної деталі в оточенні.

Останній учасник цього зібрання вибрав саме цю мить, щоб відкинути завісу намета: - З півдня видно чималу хмару снігу. Вони їдуть, - сказав Тормунд Велетосмерть, котрий пройшов до порожніх сидінь з їхнього боку стола, - Вбрався в найкращі шати, га, Мансе? - запитав він, грюкнувши по дерев'яному столу.

\- А що ти взагалі знаєш про вишуканий одяг, Ведмежий Муж? - запитав Манс.

Регіт велета міг би струсити гори, і він з апломбом сів біля Харми: - Що ж, це справедливо, але її це не вразить. Гадаю, що вона навіть _сере_ в місцях, вишуканіших аніж оце, - сказав він, смикнувши за одну з лосиних шкір, що покривали землю.

Манс посміхнувся, буркнувши на те, хоча в животі відчувалась буря. Вони домовились про перемовини на нейтральній землі, Манс взяв із собою дрібку охорони, як прояв довіри. Жменька вільних людей також перебували в наметі, сточи позаду його радників; довірених осіб чи лейтенантів, як могли б назвати його васалів ті південні люди, проте цей термін мало б що міг сказати всім присутнім, окрім теннів. Заковані в бронзу вожаки, вкриті шрамами мисливські лідери та сільські матріархи, напівсліпі через вік, проте переповнені життєвою мудрістю. Манс був побіжно знайомий з тим, як справи вирішуються на Півдні, і знав, як стояти на своєму. Він не сумнівався, що південницька делегація буде такою ж нечисленною, проте ймовірно значно бундючнішою.

_Воістину настали сумні дні, коли все, що залишається Вільному народу - лише лицедійство_, подумав він, озираючись до них всіх, споглядаючи похмурі обличчя та напружені постави. Озвучити це вголос - означало б миттєво розвести суперечку та безлад між ними, хоч і всім було відомо, що це правда.

Він тишком зітхнув; пара піднялась догори, вилетівши крізь отвір на стелі, де з'єдналась із холодним вранішнім бризом. Він збирався поставити на терези долі все, що мав, і не з власної волі. Виду більш ніж тридцяти тисяч озброєних вояків на стіні виявилось достатньо, щоб десь з п'ята частина мансової армії почала відступ на північ, і лише з допомогою теннів, котрі напосілись на найбільш істеричних дезертирів, він зміг зупинити процес розбігання війська, котре почало випаровуватись, наче сеча на снігу. Зараз магнар Стир мав приблизно такий же вплив, як і решта присутніх радників за столом, разом взятих, за винятком власне Манса. Принаймні поки що.

Все, що йому залишалось - вести ці перемовини, намагаючись виглядати впливовішим, ніж насправді.

_Доля вирішила добряче дати мені під зад_. Ця думка ставала все більш нав'язливо звичною від миті, коли він зміг зібрати найбільше військо Вільного народу на людській пам'яті, проте водночас боявся, що вдача врешті-решт його зрадила.

_А ось і королівський загін_, подумав він, почувши гомін знадвору. Чутки, котрі він почув під час швидкого візиту у Вінтерфелл, були сумнівними. Якщо ця південницька королева була лише зарозумілою дівкою - готовою надати їм прийнятні умови попри власну напрочуд сильну позиції - то її керівництво приведе їх всіх до загибелі під час справжньої війни. З іншого боку, королева, котру вони насправді потребують для виграшу в згаданій війні, ймовірно зажадає умов, таких принизливих для Вільного народу, що битва стане неминучою, і всі вони загинуть ще до наступного світанку. Причому без жодного насильства з боку Інших.

По суті Манс та його люди вже були вграними по самі яйця, так би мовити. Результат різнитиметься несуттєво.

Вартові назовні намету почали перешіптуватись, а потім - кричати від здивування, коли довге могутнє виття перекрило звуки вітру. _Несподівана атака?_ Він сам відмовився від ідеї підступу, але ніколи б й не подумав, що південці підуть на такий крок, особливо маючи таку перевагу. Манс здригнувся, наче отримавши стрілу в пузо, коли щось масивне промайнуло поміж снігом і в грудях завібрувало від низького гарчання.

\- Мансе? - запитав Тормунд, підводячись; всі присутні в наметі відкрито нервували.

Завіса відкинулась і всередину протиснувся лютововк завбільшки з коня, переступаючи лапами по лосиних шкірах й залишаючи на них багнисті відбитки, поки не зупинився перед столом. Манс був не єдиним, хто скочив на ноги, хоча його рука не сапнулась до зброї, на відміну від решти. - Стримай свої руки, Велетосмерть! - вигукнув він; думки гасали в голові, поки він витріщався на страхітливого звіра з небезпечними на вигляд іклами. _Вовка мусив контролювати якийсь варг, інакше й не могло бути._

Тормунд тримав довгу сокиру в руках, щось волаючи до звіра власною мовою, Харма схопила спис і решта також приготувались до бою. Бурштинові звірині очі спостерігали за ними, наче й не вражені, дрібки льоду та краплі води помережали пишне густе хутро, наче потойбічна мантія, що надавала вовку лютого, проте королівського вигляду. Манс враз усвідомив, що на звірі хтось сидить верхи.

\- Вітання, Вільний народе, - промовила жінка, вбрана в кольчугу та хутро песців. Сапфіри в короні виглядали віддзеркаленням її очей, проте їм бракувало потаєнної сіризни, що виднілась всередині них, наче грозова хмара. - Що чути нового про оживших мерців? - запитала вона, фокусуючи ту бурю на Мансі; її голос задзвенів дзвіночком всередині тенту.

Мансове красномовство якраз зараз стало в нагоді; король заціп

енів, та бард промовив замість нього: - Вони просуваються наче туман, на південь Зачарованим лісом; розвідники та наскочники розчищають шлях їхній міці, що збирається на далекій півночі.

Манс облизав губи, що різко обсохли віл всієї цієї сюрреалістичності. Не так він планував вести перемовини. - Мерці готуються до війни.

Вершниця глибоко вдихнула, хутро та металеві кільця трішки розширились, перш ніж вона схилила голову перед ним: - Тоді я, Санса Баратеон, уроджена Старк, королева Семи Королівств та спадкоємниця магнарів Зими, закликаю до здійснення прадавніх присяг, засвідчених перед Каменем та Деревом.

Магнар Стир зашепотів старою мовою; руки вождя трусились, чи не в перше від часу їхньої з Мансом зустрічі. Може це пастка? Але чому? Для чого? _Вона знає_, усвідомив він. _Вона знає_.

\- Нам ще потрібно виграти війну, а ваші сили перебувають не з того боку Стіни, де їм належить бути, королю Мансе, - вона нагородила його вовчою посмішкою, коли лицарі, заковані в срібло, та діви, вбрані в хутра, увійшли в намет, скупчившись навколо неї; лорди Півночі та старші чини Нічної Варти займали відповідні місця за столом. Погляди одразу перетнулись, сторіччя взаємного кровопролиття волали по битву, поки старий чоловік, замотаний ланцюгами, щось шепотів володарці Півдня.

Королева Санса Баратеон, уроджена Старк, мала впевнений вигляд, коли злізла з вовка. Її звір сів на землю, й вона почухала йому підборіддя; вода скрапувала їй між пальців. - Вважаю, що зараз якраз час це виправити.

\- Погоджуюсь з вами, королево Сансо, - мовив Манс, сідаючи на своє місце, намагаючись імітувати всю ту бундючність гладкого короля, баченого на бенкеті.

Й таким чином почались перемовини.


	90. Інтерлюдія XII: Лансель

**Інтерлюдія X****II****: Лансель.****  
**

\- Ти й справді вважаєш, що це міг бути станнісовий лояліст? - запитав Лансель.

Лео знизав плечима; очі літнього чолов'яги роздивлялись завалений тунель, перш ніж повернутись до легата: - То були якісні палі, - відповів він, плеснувши долонею по одній із звалених підпорок, що виднілись поміж купи потрощеної деревини, - Якісне дерево, міцне. Одна? Ще можливо. Але три одночасно? - він похитав головою.

Лансель схилив коліна, затиснувши блискучий уламок обсидіану в броньованій рукавиці. Видавалось, наче мінерал поглинає світло смолоскипа, справжня концентрація чорноти в руці. - Станніса не дуже любили на Дракон-Камені, - сказав він.

Лео ніби знову знизав плечима, хоча важко було сказати напевне через сутулість пліч старого. - Дехто його любив. Мало хто, це правда - очі копача поглянули догори, і він простягнув руку до горизонтальної дубової балки, - Не потрібно багато сили, щоб завалити одну з цих, - він добряче _стусанув_ балку, і Лансель зіщулився, дивлячись як обсипається порода.

\- Як скажеш, - погодився він, зморгуючи пилюку з очей.

\- Двійко людей з кирками, - продовжив Лео, - Грюкнули по ній, залишивши висіти на соломинці, й одразу втекли.

Лансель підвівся; ескорт гвардійців нагородив інших копачів поглядами, сповненими підозри. Було навіть щось смішне в тому, як вони напружували шиї, перебуваючи всередині тунелю.

\- Доведеться припинити розкопки на день. А може й на два, - мовив Лансель, коли вони рушили на вихід. Це було наче ніж під ребра; наступний ког мав прибути на Дракон-Камінь вже сьогодні. - Центуріон Карверт проведе розслідування поміж твоїх людей, перш ніж ми знову відкриємо цю шахту.

\- Проведе що, мій пане? - запитав Лео.

\- Допит, - відповів центуріон Карверт, схрестивши свої схожі на діжки ручиська на грудях, бо тунель ставав все вужчим, - І звертайся до нього як до "легата".

\- А-а, - сказав Лео, - Тільки не калічте руки. Людина має мати чим тримати кирку.

\- Нікого не будуть піддавати тортурам, - запевнив Лансель, трохи захекавшись, бо підйом брав своє, - Як мене здається - шанси, що ці ідіоти взагалі встигли втекти перед завалом, десь п'ятдесят на п'ятдесят.

Він ледь не впав, послизнувшись на вичовганій дерев'яній сходинці, але зі стогоном зміг втриматись завдяки помічним рукам центуріона. - Це ще якщо припустити, що завал стався не по природним причинам, - юнак легковажив польовими тренуванням під час перебування на Дракон-Камені, і це позначилось на його задишці.

_Клятий кузен з його клятими планами_. Олівар та решта хлопців вже мабуть гамселять здичавілих прямо зараз... а Джоффрі запхав його сюди, на Дракон-Камінь, наглядати за добуванням "критично важливого військового ресурсу". Ланселю було начхати, наскільки ті білі блукачі були вразливими до драконоскла, бо це була робота для трибуна. І якщо вже _мав_ бути легат, то чому не Ренфред? Лансель знав, що легат з Імлистої Долини _залюбки_ наглядав би над купкою копачів та капітанів дрібних кораблів, тиснучи де треба на важелі і оптимізуючи ланцюжки постачання. _Принаймні Джон також застряг на півдні_. Муштрує Четвертий полк, наскільки було відомо; той факт, що ще хтось поділяє його негаразди, чомусь змусив Ланселя посміхнутись. Може вони обидва зможуть вислизнути до столиці на день чи два і чудово провести час в закладі Чатай'ї. Він пирхнув. _Ой, що то за нічка буде..._

Попереду вже маячив кінець тунелю, чисте небо затягувала сіра поволока. В носі засвербіло. - Що це, дим?

\- Здається так, пане, - відповів Карверт. Вони перезирнулись і прискорили швидкість; кольчуги дзенькали об кіраси, поки очі звужувались, а сонячні промені підганяли вперед. Якщо хтось запалить деревину перед виходом, то зможе зловити їх всіх під землею одним махом. _Але ворог мав би пройти повз солдат_, думав Лансель, переходячи на біг, і півдюжини гвардійців позаду також прискорились, лиш на крок переганяючи копачів, коли враз тунель злегка здригнувся. Це вже вдруге таке траплялось.

Вони вибігли прямо у вогняне інферно; приглушені крики одразу затихли від ревіння бараків, що валились. Видобувальний табір №4 потонув в пожежі за одну мить, полум'я перестрибувало на всі боки від смуги обвугленої породи, котра починалась прямо по центру табору, та пожирало будинки й намети, припиняючись так раптово, як і почалось.

\- Седмиця Небесна, - прошепотів Лансель, проводячи поглядом повз обгорілі тіла вартових біля входу. _Невже Дракон-гора почала вивергатись?_ Лео почав волати щось про "довбаний ланцюг", коли Лансель промчав повз зіщулених, ошелешених вцілілих в цій пекельній пригоді. Він добіг до краю підпірної стінки і поглянув вниз вздовж схилу вулкана.

Над портом низько летів дракон; нефритово-зелена тварюка залишала позаду смугу спустошення, руйнуючи все в гавані. Один з когів Королівської Торгової Компанії спробував відчалити від берега, та його вітрила вже палали. Судно відкидало яскраві сполохи прямо по середині затоки, поки дракон летів геть; вогні підповзали до міста, поки дзвони дзвонили тривогу.

\- Ти! - вигукнув Лансель, хапаючи за плече одного з перестрашених гвардійців, котрий вибалушив очі, як до них долинули крики із палаючого міста. _Точно не крукарня в Замку; то очевидна ціль. Думай!_

\- Біжи до... біжи до західної оглядової точки, звідти вишлеш крука до столиці! Передай їм, що нас атакував дракон і що Дракон-Камінь горить! Хутко!

Чоловік нервово кивнув, перш ніж чкурнути геть, і Лансель матюкнувся, побачивши, як зелений дракон завернув на черговий проліт над містом, прямо над серединою залюдненої площі. _Це ж справжня бійня_, подумав він, _вбивство всіх без розбору_. З-за конуса Дракон-гори почав підніматись стовп диму, на схід від копальні. Легат міг би побитись об заклад, що замок Дракон-Каменю знову горить в пожежі.

\- Вважайте! - заволав Карверт; центуріон врізався в нього за якусь секунду до того, як величезна темна _істота_ знизилась до досі палаючих дерев'яних бараків поблизу них. Кігті тварюки відірвали суттєвий шмат будівлі, розсипаючи дощ уламків, перш ніж звір приземлився посеред табору. Другий дракон; величезний чорний звір, більший, ніж маленька галера, скупчення шипів та луски та ревучої _ненависті_. Лансель разом із гвардійцями заховались за розпеченими залишками барака; вітер доносив дим та сморід спаленої плоті знизу схилу. Копачі зарепетували, біжучи наче кури з відрубаними головами вниз по дорозі до міста, поки потойбічна фігура на спині чорного дракона спостерігала за ними. Один з гвардійців вже _майже_ й сам чкурнув, та Лансель присадив його на землю ударом по плечу: - СТІЙ! _Сиди на місці, трясця!_ \- проревів він солдату прямо в залите потом обличчя. Вони всі залишались на місці, джоффрина муштра щодо _"артилерійського обстрілу"_ була єдиною річчю, котра могла змусити їх зачаїтись.

Зелений дракон впав з небес, плануючи до шахтарів-втікачів із потоками полум'я, перетворюючи кожного з них в живий смолоскип, перш вони встигли пробігти якусь сотню кроків вниз схилом.

\- Якщо побіжите, то станете мерцями, - мовив Карверт сталевим голосом, - Вони не беруть бранців.

_Благослови тебе боги, центуріоне_, подумав Лансель. Півдюжини гвардійців обмінялись похмурими поглядами, коли Лансель визирнув з-за купи брухту; він побачив старого Лео, що заповз в шахту наче вугор, і Лансель ледь пригасив приступ істеричного реготу, дивлячись, як літній копач ховається в нірку. Губи стиснулись, як він поглянув на довговолосу дівчину-вершницю на чорному драконі. Вона тримала себе із якоюсь королівською манерою, не зважаючи на вдягнуте пошарпане ганчір'я, наче привид, втілений в плоті.

Чорна тварюка крутанулась в їхній бік, могутні кроки струшували саму землю, коли зелений звір приземлився позаду них із потужним ударом. Половина тіла зеленого височіла над підпорною стіною; лінія вогняної атаки була вільною від перешкод.

_Ми мерці_, подумав Лансель, наче моргнувши сотню разів за секунду, відкинувшись назад і прикривши обличчя долонями протягом відрізку часу, що здавався безкінечністю, перш ніж усвідомив, що не горить у вогні; зелений демон зашипів до них, пахнувши подихом, що смердів дохлою свинею.

\- Я знаю, що ви там. Сховатись не вийде, - почувся мелодійний голос з протилежного кінця купи уламків; спокійне попередження, таке ж безтурботне, наче слова герольда, котрий оголошує прибуття чергового гостя із списку запрошених на бенкет.

Лансель обмінявся поглядом із Карвертом; серце несамовито калатало в грудях, і один з гвардійців обісцявся під пильним поглядом зеленого дракона.

\- Маємо один-єдиний шанс, пане, - мовив центуріон хриплим голосом крізь дим та жах, котрий він намагався приховати.

_Надзвичайно малий шанс_, подумав Лансель.

\- Один шанс - це все, що від нас вимагає Корона, - сказав він вголос, слова вилітали з рота єдиним потоком. Це звучало як промова, котру міг би виголосити Джоффрі, і він відчув якесь дивне вдоволення за самого себе.

\- Я з вами, пане, - відгукнувся Карверт, дивлячись на решту гвардійців, - Зробити роботу чи здохнути, хлопці. Не личить гвардії обсиратись перед кінцем.

\- Ми з вами, пане, - пискливо промовив якийсь з гвардійців, розгрібаючи щебінь долонями.

\- Що ж, гвардійці, - мовив Лансель, відкашлявшись, що краще чувся голос, - Вам відомо наше гасло.

Купка підлеглих виглядала нажаханою до нестями, але він зазирав кожному в очі, заспокоюючи кривою посмішкою: - Зберігайте дихання. Чекайте на команду, - сказав він.

Зелений дракон двічі клацнув пащею із невеликим проміжком.

\- Ми виходимо! - заволав Лансель.

Вони вийшли, піднявшись на купу уламків, повільно підходячи до чорного дракона із піднятими догори руками. Солдати не мали при собі алебард, залишивши їх назовні ще при першому заході в копальню, але легат мав меча при собі, а гвардійці й досі несли ручні сокири на поясах... правда легше від цього не ставало.

Їм залишалось підійти ще на якісь десять кроків, перш ніж чорний дракон загрозливо зашипів і вони застигли на місці; срібноволоса дівчина оглядала їх фіолетовими очима. - А ти сміливий, - мовила вона порожнім голосом, - Як тебе звати?

Ланселеві кишки скрутило спазмом. Брехня тут не допоможе, його золотаве волосся все скаже за нього.

\- Я - Лансель Ланністер, - юнак затремтів, проте голос ставав все сильнішим з кожним новим словом, - Легат Першого полку Королівської гвардії Вестеросу... - він зробив паузу, вдихнувши повітря, далі слова самі собою полились потоком, - На службі його милості короля Джоффрі з дому Баратеонів, Срібного Лева, Командира Королівської гвардії та законного короля Вестероса Неподільного.

Останні слова він прокричав, гордість та страх та адреналін переповнювали тіло.

\- Зрозуміло, - сказала вона; в голосі дівчини почувся той самий порожній сум, як і раніше, жоден натяк на гнів чи лють не читався в її ніжних рисах. Помертвілі очі сковзнули по тілу Ланселя: - Ти мені когось нагадуєш. Такого ж хороброго лицаря.

Її посмішка виглядала ламкою, намагаючись проявитись в порожніх очах, перш ніж зникнути без сліду. Лансель відчув опіки від того сірого погляду.

_Я тут і загину._

Впевненість тієї думки здивувала його, хоча зміст - зовсім ні. Він різко видихнув повітря, чудуючись від кришталево-чистого спокою власної душі. Це востаннє він чує Пісню й небеса зараз почервоніють.

Вона дивилась на них протягом тривалої паузи, повільно моргаючи, поки посмішка розчинялась із димом та криками людей, що згорали заживо десь нижче по схилу; тихий осінній бриз доносив звуки з віддалі.

\- Ми не схилимо коліна, - сказав він.

\- Це вже не важливо, - прошепотіла дівчина, опустивши погляд і заплющивши очі.

\- Ясно, - Лансель всміхнувся, на мить кинувши зором по обпаленій землі. За мить він вже мчав в атаку із офіцерським мечем в руці.

\- Як помирає Гвардія?! - проревів він. Вони б прокричали відповідь, навіть якби цю фразу їм не вкладали в голову впродовж кожного ранкового тренування. Вони несли те слово наче стяг, волаючи його одночасно із щирим жахом та нестримною гордістю, хапаючись за мечі та ручні сокири в навіженому кидку до вбивці, що сиділа верхи на чорному монстрі. Бойове братерство робить дивні штуки з людиною.

\- _СТОЯЧИ!_ \- ревіла Королівська гвардія Вестероса, так наче позаду дракона на них очікував малий ліс паль, із прив'язаними до них червоними стрічками. Вони майже встигли добігти до чорної тварюки, перш ніж вона відкрила печероподібну пащу і ураган полум'я огорнув їх наче буря, наче безкінечний червоний приплив.


	91. Розділ 74: Прелюдія

**Розділ 74: **

**Прелюдія.****  
**

**1**

Вітер здійнявся не на жарт, поривчасто виграючи плащами та накидками, незважаючи на чисте небо. Людина з грандмейстерським ланцюгом припинила пошук, ставши між річковою заплавою та лінією мовчазних корабельних сосен, котрі позначали межу Зачарованого лісу; молочно-білі очі повернулись до неї.

Санса зупинилась біля нього і опустила погляд вниз на сніг, відчувши запах чогось старого та не повністю зниклого, перш ніж чоловік, що носив на собі пицелеву шкіру, схилився на коліна і широко розвів руки в сторони. Поривчасті подихи вітру знову здійнялись, і Санса поправила неслухняне пасмо рудого волосся під каптуром, поки Леді обережно винюхувала щось в землі; не дуже заспокійливий знак від лютововка, котрий зараз височів над землею вище за більшість поні.

\- Тут, - мовив Пицель, подивившись на неї, досі стоячи навколішки в снігу; він не виказував ані натяку на тремтіння. Санса також щось відчувала, Пісня бриніла із мінімальним дисонансом, наче в оркестрі буття чулась одна-єдина фальшива нота.

\- Тут! - закричала вона, розмахуючи кистю по колу. Група людей, що слідувала за нею, вибухнула різноманітними рухами із шумом сокир, лопат та дзеленчанням кольчуг; гвардійці з півдня та півночі копали сніг та замерзлу землю кирками та лопатами. Санса й Пицель пройшли вздовж невидимої лінії, центуріон із списом, обмотаним стрічками, йшов позаду них. Вони відійшли вбік від новоствореного місця розкопок; мертвенно-синє небо загрожувало приходом білих хмар над північним обрієм. - Тут, - повторила Санса.

Погляд центуріона застиг на ній на секунду довше, ніж було потрібно, та враз він вгатив спис ратищем в сніг. - Починайте розкоп! Ручні возики вперед!

\- Черговий мамонт? - вона запитала в Пицеля, коли центуріон почимчикував собі; Леді граційно розляглась на землі. Пицель моторошно застиг на місці, побілілі очі наполовину закотились в очницях.

\- Можливо.

Санса оглянула вигин ріки. Це місце видавалось вдалим для чогось; Джоффрі б назвав його чудовою точкою для збору, захищеною позицією. Санса подумала, що радше назвала б це красивою галявиною; снігові шапки на лапатих гілках створювали приємний контраст із напівзамерзлими збуреннями ріки, чиї ліниві води просувались на південь. Тут не відчувався натяк на мамонта.

\- Гадаю, що тут був курган, - сказала вона. Врочисте місце для останнього спочинку. Можливо її предки з сивої давнини вважали, що це якось допоможе? Що поховання в цьому місці вбереже від ворожої сили волі?

\- Як скажете, ваша милість. Ваш погляд значно краще сфокусований, аніж мій.

Несподіваний комплімент, озвучений одержимим Пицелем, відчувався значно приємнішим навіть за найбільш барвисті похвали, коли-небудь озвучені справжнім власником тіла; цей факт красномовно дещо пояснював водночас про старого грандмейстера та про потаємного архімейстера, котрий смикав за ниточки. Причому зараз це вже не було фігуральним виразом. Пориви вітру та пихкання й крехтіння важко працюючих вояків надавали якоїсь особливої атмосфери цьому невисокому пагорбу, порослому лісу, біля місця розкопок; величні простори Земель-за-Стіною відганяли гнітючий настрій, спричинений появою нових секретів перед приходом бурі.

\- Скажи-но, Марвіне, - запитала вона, - Чи ця ваша контрзмова колись переходила до прямих дій?

Пицелеві молочні очі подивились на неї: - Ви запитуєте, чи ми колись вбивали когось через магію?

\- Ти сам це так назвав.

\- Жодного разу від часів Повстання.

_Такий інтригуючий контраст_. Відверта прямота та обхідні натяки. Архімейстер Марвін був для неї надзвичайно захопливою загадкою. - Хто ж був цілями?

\- Власне змовники, звичайно ж, - відповів Марвін із хижим оскалом, котрий виглядав незвичним на пицелевому обличчі, - Вони стали необачними. В період Робертового Повстання панувала думка, що магія вже настільки тотально викорінена, що додаткові зусилля вважали непотрібними. Жалюгідні ворожбити та фокусники отримали право на існування в новому сяючому світі Цитаделі, лиш би не потикались на очі, - марвіновий погляд застиг на сірому горизонті; хмарна пелена вкривала всю північну частину неба неначе суцільним покривалом, котре повільно наближалось, - Адже мураха не зможе спинити сходження лавини.

\- Змова змарніла з часом?

Марвін кивнув: - До дрібки мейстерів та одного дивакуватого архімейстера, що "стояв на чатах", так би мовити. Це вже не була потужна організація, котра десятиліттями труїла таргарієнських драконів.

_Мабуть це було б неважко здійснити._

Думка про таких завжди помічних мейстерів, котрі насправді служать прихованій меті, забувши про власні обітниці щодо невтручання - мабуть налякала б до смерті половину шляхти Вестероса. Санса виявила, що її це майже не здивувало. Вона вже бачила раніше, як люди приносили в жертву значно більше, аніж постійну вагу своїх ланцюгів, щоб досягнути здійснення своїх нестримних амбіцій. Чи радше ілюзій.

Санса стиснула губи: - Вони доклали руку до Танцю Драконів?

\- Не зовсім, - мовив Марвін, - Можна сказати, що Танець й став тим, що сформувало змову, - він захихотів сухим сміхом, - В Цитаделі косо дивились й бурчали на магію ще від часів, коли Ейгон перетнув море, але саме Танець надав їм стимул та можливість перетворити те бурчання на шепіт змови.

\- І на поради, що виявились обманом, - додала вона.

\- І на ліки, що були отрутою, мудра королево.

Санса пригадала руйнацію Королівської Гавані, спричинену драконами Дейнеріс в двох окремих життях; сотні тисяч згоріли на попіл за якісь лічені години, коли небеса почорніли від попелу мертвих. Хоч її сни були менш нав'язливими, на відміну від джоффриних, все ж іноді вона прокидалась від запаху вмираючого міста, котрий лоскотав в ніздрях.

_Війни, ведені верхи на драконах_, подумала вона, _незліченні міста та хутори, спалені до тла, поки таргарієнські претенденти бились за трон_. Вона сама наказала вбити Дейнеріс за значно менше, й було б вершиною лицемірства звинувачувати мейстерів, котрі дійшли до такого ж висновку відносно магії в цілому. - Я не можу звинувачувати їх через мотиви, проте їхні висновки були далекими від реальності.

Пицелеве обличчя позбулось добродушного виразу, коли він повернувся до тієї латки снігу, відчищаючи долоні наче після обійм з мерцем: - Кореляція не є тим самим, що й причинність. То найелементарніша з помилок, котру безжально вибивають з голів неофітів від часів заснування нашої організації, - він здригнувся, - Видається, наче основоположні принципи з часом вивітрюються навіть з найобдарованіших голів, перевертаючись догори дриґом й перетворюючи божевільний буркіт на слова мудрості.

_Він має хист до навчання_, зрозуміла Санса. Не зважаючи на всі ті нашарування інтриганства та параної, що допомагали його товариству виживати, а опонентам - помирати, архімейстер Марвін говорив із пристрастю щиро переконаної людини. _Джофф миттєво полюбить його_. - То ось чому ви усамітнились, з головою занурившись в дослідження?

На це він не відповів ані словом, перевівши погляд на хмари, що насувались все ближче.

Санса сприйняла мовчанку як згоду, спостерігаючи за прогресом підлеглих. Чимала кучугура снігу та ґрунту виростала за периметром розкопок; мерзла земля здалась перед лютим завзяттям копачів. Більшість із них були гвардійцями з такими помічними "гвардійськими кирками", котрі Джоффрі вважав чи не найбільшим винаходом людства (після рецепту лимонного торту, звісно ж), проте вона також зауважила поодиноких здичавілих тут і там, що працювали за гроші. Половина з них ймовірно також отримує платню і від Манса - це було видно по тому, як вони крадькома ловили поглядами кожен її рух.

\- Вони не були першими, хто вважав, що дракони буквально випромінюють магію, - сказала вона після паузи. _Та й не останніми_. Піат Прей та Дім Безсмертних в цілому були лише останньою ланкою в безкінечному ланцюзі тих, хто палко жадав повернення сили та влади. Ну, принаймні, чорнокнижникам це не вдалось.

\- Більшість змовників саморозпустились після подій в Літньому Палаці*, коли були знищені останні драконячі яйця Таргарієнів, їхня місія закінчилась успішно, за винятком кількох дрібних побічних завдань, - відповів Марвін.

\- Але твоя - ні.

Це було очевидно, якщо судити по кількості людей, котрих Марвін привів за собою.

Він змів дрібку снігу, що застрягла на пицелевій бороді, спостерігаючи, як сніжинки відлетіли із поривом вітру: - Але моя - ні.

\- Як же ти пережив ті часи?

Пицель хруснув шиєю, заплющивши очі: - Став більшим параноїком, аніж вони, наша менша чисельність також допомогла нам в цьому. А також допомогло те, що ми не відчували потреби чинити спротив намаганням змовників. Хоча ми й не знали істинного джерела магії, проте знали достатньо... дракони не були творцями магії, а лише ємностями-носіями.

\- Причому ємностями, що поступово спорожнювались, - додала Санса. _А це таки має сенс для групи справжніх маєгі_. Згідно словам Марвіна, декілька справді вмілих володарів ланки з валірійської сталі в ланцюгах приєднались до анти-магічної змови, а решту мейстерів вважали занадто божевільними чи дріб'язковими, щоб сприймати їх як загрозу, особливо на вищому рівні, де всі архімейстери з магії займались лише безпорадними спробами запалити скляну свічку. Видавалось, що архіместер Марвін був останнім в довгому ряді фатально недооцінених носіїв маски та жезлу з валірійської сталі. _Це зіграло йому на руку_, подумала дівчина; дурнувате бурчання та беззмістовні спроби, що виглядали цілковито нікчемними заняттями в очах анти-магічних змовників.

\- Що ж тоді ви зробили?

\- Зберігали знання, - відповів він, знову всміхнувшись, - І чекали на слушний час для удару.

Санса буркнула. На один з ударів Марвін вже натякнув; атака на останніх членів змови в буремні дні Робертового Повстання.

Таргарієський контроль над троном зламався, піроманти втратили вплив, а їхніх лідерів було перебито... антимагічна коаліція мабуть сиділа тишком-нишком, насолоджуючись видовищем, повністю забувши про потребу зберігати обачність... це було ідеальним моментом для добре продуманого удару невідомого їм ворога, удару, достатньо сильного, що знищив їх всіх за раз. Наступної атаки так і не відбулось, проте Санса мала підозру, що знає, як би це могло бути. Марвіну було б неважко захопити тіло Пицеля так само, як він зробив це зараз, і потруїти все королівське оточення, якби вона, чи Джоффрі, чи Томмен, чи взагалі будь-хто з короною на чолі показав би себе противником магії. Це пояснювало дивні накази, згідно котрих Пицель шпигував за своїми номінальними володарями протягом всіх тих років.

Щире нерозбавлене здивування було нечастою емоцією в ці дні, і Санса дозволила собі трішки поніжитись в ньому. Вона замислилась, як саме архімейстерові намагання впливали на її попередні життя...

Яку б там зміну Марвін та його послідовники не додавали б силам живих, та її було замало або вона занадто добре ховалась, щоб впасти в око їй чи Джоффрі в минулому. З їхнього боку було логічним й далі діяти крадькома під правлінням монархів, котрі й досі зневажали чи не вірили в магію; це означало взагалі всіх монархів, можливо за винятком Станніса, котрий довіряв Мелісандрі з Асшаю та її тіневим чарам. На щастя для Марвіна, сучасна королева Вестеросу виявила чималий ентузіазм, прийнявши їх під своє крило; вона й сама була чаклункою та могла впевнено заявити, що її погляди щодо магії були достатньо прогресивними. На їхні розпливчасті попередження щодо зникнення магії та щодо тіней в землях за Стіною - Санса відповіла правдою про Червону Комету та Цикл; чесність та суттєве розуміння майбутньої загрози завоювали їй довіру невеличкої групки марвінових послідовників. Їх була дрібка; мейстери з валірійськими ланками в ланцюгах, котрі вели власні приховані кабали, паралельні основній структурі Цитаделі, загальним числом зо два десятки. Більшість зараз вказували шлях власним командам копачів, просуваючись вглиб на північ від Стіни та суттєво прискорюючи процес виконання цієї частини генерального плану.

\- Ми знайшли одного! - вигукнув якийсь солдат.

\- Ще один тут! Також щось зігнивше!

\- Третій! Схожий на людину! - вигукнув ще хтось.

\- Поховання, - мовив Марвін, прихиляючи голову до неї.

\- Мамонти сплять міцнішим сном, ніж люди, - зауважила вона.

\- Розпалюйте вогнище! - волав центуріон, біжучи до знахідки, - Викопуйте, хлопці! Ви знаєте, що робити!

Бригади лісорубів вже підпалювали купи дров, поки все нові та нові мерці з'являлись на світ божий; їхні рештки жбурляли в полум'я, розкопавши прадавній поховальний курган, без жодної поваги до мертвих. Зате жоден з них тепер вже не вийде на бій, коли мерці невдовзі підуть походом до Стіни. Багаття відкидало на сніг оранжеві відблиски, силуети коливались перед мерехтливим полум'ям. Праця була методичною, проте жвавою, неначе якась невимовна загроза підганяла людей наче рабовласник з батогом. На півдні ці люди бурчали та вимагали пояснень для такої, на перший погляд, беззмістовної справи, але тут... не чулось жодних нарікань, жодного погляду, котрий би натякав іншим, що королева збожеволіла. Вони всі це відчували, ту аморфну погибель, подібну до меча, підвішеного на нитці над головою, й сприймали цю працю як життєво необхідне приготування разом з іншими на півдні для перетворення Семи Королівств на одне Єдине, щоб приготуватись до чогось, досі не баченого людьми. Чогось лихого. Чогось темного та жахливого, що смерділо на вітрі.

Санса примружила очі, дивлячись на Північ, а Леді понюхала повітря. Хмари виглядали масивнішими. Зловісними. Вона почухала елегантно підстрижене хутро, поки обидві намагались знайти пояснення своєму неспокою.

Леді заскавучала, і Санса подвоїла інтенсивність погладжування.

\- Знаю, Леді. Знаю, - сказала вона, прикусивши нижню губу. Ці бурі із льоду та снігу ставали все частішими з плином часу, а також були на диво непрозорими для Другого Зору. Санса не знала, чи це продукт діяльності ворога - а чи своєрідні атмосферні феномени, збурені наближенням Червоної Комети, та все ж було в них щось таке, від чого ледь зуби не цокотіли.

Люди вже майже закінчили роботу, коли в полі зору з'явився лірин кінь. В тісному колі сансиних послідовниць ніколи не було певної ієрархії, проте тут, За-Стіною, якось саме собою сформувалась група навколо діви-Мормонта та страхітливого ведмедя, вишитого на її табарді.

\- Що нового, Ліро? - запитала королева.

Та нагородила Пицеля-Марвіна двозначним кивком, потім вказала рукою на південь: - Манс в таборі, очікує на вас. Здається там була чергова сутичка з Нічною вартою.

Санса зітхнула: - Сер Брієнна, - звернулась вона до своєї сьогоднішньої оборонниці, котра перебувала на поважній віддалі, - Приведи нам коней, будь ласкава? Мусимо повертатись до табору.

Леді-лицар віддала їй честь в звичаї Срібних Лицарів, перш ніж рушити назад по коней, повз лінію гвардійців, що впивались крижаною річковою водою маленькими ковтками, щоб не відморозити горлянки. Заморожені зимоягоди досі чіплялись до впертих будяків, почервонілі листочки сором'язливо зіщулились, повернувшись до сонця. Наскільки Комета вже наблизилась? Зараз вона висіла над нею в небі, наче ї-тійський ліхтар, в окремі дні виглядаючи віддаленою завдяки осіннім бризам; в інші ж - наче торкаючись щік, як сонячні промені.

Сьогодні небесне світило виглядало неспокійним, його сяйво аж наче припікало, як сонце в полудень.

Брієнна повернулась із чотирма кіньми, а ще й з сером Ґендрі Бракеном на додачу. - По периметру не було нічого, ваша милосте, - мовив присадкуватий та кремезний лицар, - Навіть напівзамореної голодом лисиці.

\- Вони мудріші, ніж ми, двоногі, добрий сер, - відповіла Санса, сідаючи верхи.

\- Нові хмари набігають з північного сходу, - зауважила сер Брієнна; її кінь двічі крутанувся малим колом, перш ніж вона вгамувала його лагідною рукою, - Виглядає, наче збирається сніговій.

\- Всі повертаються в табір, - наказала Санса, - Й давайте подивимось, що там має сказати нам Вільний народ.

Вони вп'ятьох рушили на південь, слідуючи вигинам ріки. Стіна знаходилась в кількох годинах їзди верхи, і все ж вона нависала над обрієм наче довжелезна завіса. Якщо щось і було здатне зупинити сірі хмари, що поглинали північні небеса, та це була Стіна.

\- Чи шторми так само лютують на благословенному Тарті?

\- Ваша милосте? - запитала Брієнна; їхні коні відкидали сніг могутніми рухами, слідуючи змієподібним шляхом на південь.

\- Вони так само виють в ваших землях?

Брієнна відкинулась назад в сідлі, срібна накидка хлюпотіла під поривом вітру.

\- Іноді, ваша милосте.

Санса повела коня навколо чималого пагорба; мертві листочки виривались з-під снігу, аж поки не відлетіли з поривом вітру. - Вони тобі здавались жахаючими? - запитала вона.

Брієнна відкрила рот, наче бажаючи негайно відповісти, але легкий снігопад та холод перехопили їй дух. - Ні, - відповіла вона через хвильку, - Вони були...є... величними та могутніми явищами. Але...

\- Не такими, як ось ці? - запитав Пицель; голос старого звучав хрипло. Брієнна похитала головою, озирнулась назад через плече до нависаючого сірого склепіння.

\- Припиняйте вже лякати вірних срібняків, - втрутилась Ліра, вказавши підборіддям на Сансу, - Щодо мене, Сансо, люба? Я просто рада цим густим сніговіям, після котрих так добре грітись біля вогнища, - вона підморгнула королеві, - Особливо в компанії гарячих хоробрих гвардійців, котрі оборонять нас, чесних дів.

Сер Ґендрі відкрито зареготав проти власного бажання з цих слів. - Ліро! - вигукнула Санса, приховуючи сміх рукавом, а сер Брієнна набула барви печеного помідора. Навіть Пицель-Марвін посміхнувся кривою посмішною, котра ще довго не сходила йому з обличчя.

\- Далека Північ розв'язує мій язик, - продовжила півничанка, - Що бідний-нещасний ведмідь може протиставити такій кількості снігу?

\- Ану цить, - мовила Санса, - Ти ж ніби мала б бути звичною до цього всього.

Ліра закотила очі, неспокійно виграючи стегнами, поки її кінь продирався крізь чергову кучугуру снігу. - Не до _цього_, - відповіла вона, - Ніхто не може тут почуватись затишно, хіба що окрім тих твоїх приручених здичавілих.

Марвін втрутився з нехарактерною впевненістю: - Звичайно ви значно краще тримаєтесь, в порівнянні з іншими, більш тендітними квітками, моя леді Мормонт.

Ліра просто хитнула головою, ігноруючи слова захопленого магом арміхейстера із гримасою.

Дим піднімався біля наступного вигину ріки, коли вони проїхали повз ряд зіщулених берізок; запахи натовпу та поту ледь чулись крізь мороз. Вони досить швидко дістались до табору, розміщеному біля чергової річкової петлі, оточеного траншеями та палісадом. Суттєва частка Третього полку стала тут на постій, використовуючи міцні стовбури Зачарованого лісу як зручний матеріал для всього, чого їх навчали майже півроку тому. Вовчі ями та зв'язані в одне ціле траншеї простяглись периметром табору, перш ніж перерости в дерев'яний палісад із арбалетними гніздами, де стояли червонощокі вартові, салютуючи прибулим.

Гвардійці відізвались з вартової вежі, і брама відкрилась, коли вони проїхали вздовж палісаду до табору; проходи між впорядкованими рядами наметів та павільйонів вели їхніх коней прямо до центру, де вирувало від люду, зайнятого справами.

_Маю надію, що не доведеться зіткнутись із заколотом_, подумала Санса. Подібні думки з'являлись все частіше протягом останніх тижнів.

**2**

Південна квітка майстерно володіла своїми вміннями, він не міг це заперечити. Манса було нагодовано, напоєно, відігріто і навіть довірливо розважено розмовою менш ніж за дві години. Коли при перебуванні назовні її пелюстки в'янули та вмирали - то всередині намету завдяки теплу вогнища леді Маргері з дому Тиреллів перебувала в звичному середовищі, маючи втілення всіх потреб та вивідуючи секрети. Все заради служби її володарки, без сумнівів, проте цей факт не заважав Мансу насолоджуватись її компанією та видовищем втиснутого в тісну сукню бюсту. Вправні придворні підлесники можуть крутити вами, так що ви цього й не зауважите; найкращі з них можуть це зробити так, що ви щиро подякуєте їм за цей привілей.

Все ж, врешті-решт все хороше закінчується, і він виявив, що отримав певний досвід, вберігши більшість таємниць, коли леді Маргері відкрила завісу намета й впустила всередину королеву Сансу. Доньки магнара теннів також були на диво обізнані в тому, що південні люди називали Грою, і він мав певну практику на тому фронті.

\- Мансе. Яка приємність, як завжди, - мовила королева.

\- Для мене також, ваша милосте, - відповів Манс, вклонившись з повагою. Тут, приховані від сторонніх очей, вони посідали наче старі союзники навколо невеличкого круглого столу, поки Маргері наповнювала келихи тирошійським грушевим бренді, щоб швидше відігнати нав'язливий холод.

\- Що це за розмови на рахунок сутички? - запитала королева.

\- Якась ідіотська суперечка навколо однієї хвойди з Кротовини, - відповів Манс, навіть не намагаючись приховати зітхання. Деякі речі залишаться незмінними. - Вбито кількох з Вільного народу. Одного з оточення Харми.

\- Маю припущення, що це не вся правда, - мовила Санса, роблячи ковток із срібного келиха.

\- Це справа рук одного з братчиків Нічної варти. Двоє хармових вояків врізали йому горлянку, перш ніж Старий Ведмідь встиг втрутитись. Тепер Мормонт вимагає їхнього повішання, каже, що інакше почнеться заколот, - далі можна було вже й не продовжувати.

\- І ти мусиш зупинити його, інакше вже Вільний народ бунтуватиме, - додала Санса. Вони обмінялись довгим втомленим поглядом.

\- Ваша присутність на Стіні може пригасити ворожнечу, - сказав Манс, нахиливши келих, - А також ваше правосуддя.

Санса втомлено кивнула, перш ніж вони почали домовлятись про компроміс. Маргері уважно слухала, наче учень перед вчителем. Це вже не вперше, коли увага королеви силоміць переходила до тліючого протистояння навколо Стіни. Угода, котру вони досягли декілька місяців тому, досі тримала північних лордів на межі бунту, не зважаючи на чисельні, справді _чисельні_ поступки, на котрі пішла Корона в обмін на дозвіл поселення Вільного народу. Перемовини були напруженими та лютими, аж до такого ступеню, що вразили навіть Кістяного лорда. Вільний народ розселиться між маєтностями на півдні, біля Перешийку, на півночі, в місцевості, відомій як Дарунок, і на західному узбережжі Півночі, розпорошений на окремі купки, занадто маленькі, щоб загрожувати єдності регіону в довготривалій перспективі, але навіть ці умови привело "колінкарів" на межу повстання.

Навіть після місяців по заключенню угоди та після справжнього дощу із золота з боку Корони - вгамування бунтівних лордів стало постійною роботою для Правиці, і власна мансова роль в результаті угоди виконувалась не набагато краще. На нещастя для королеви, посилання Велетосмерті з наказом трощити черепи, аж поки бунтівники не погодяться, не спрацює у випадку її власних людей.

_Принаймні я та мої люди знаходимось в дещо кращій ситуації, в порівнянні_, подумав Манс. _Ну, переважно_.

\- Лорд Карстарк досі спричиняє вам проблеми? - королева запитала в нього. _Моя королева. Краще якнайшвидше до цього звикнути._

\- Вже не настільки. Зараз він злигався із Русе Болтоном, іноді й такий же мовчазний останніми днями.

Санса спохмурніла: - Треба щось із цим робити.

Манс здригнувся. _Й справді, щось та треба_.

Вони продовжили дискусію, проте все виглядало, наче хармині хлопці проведуть решту року розчищаючи сніг на вершині Стіни. Він не знав, чи віддає перевагу цьому варіанту в порівнянні із звичним вішанням, принаймні другий варіант не наражав їх на небезпеку відморозити прутні. Манс подумки знизав плечима: _принаймні це вдовольнить харминих прихильників_. Старий Ведмідь також не буде сильно опиратись, адже отримає двох невільників для найнебезпечнішої роботи на Стіні.

Він використав цю можливість, щоб ще раз роздивитись свою номінальну королеву; уважні блакитні очі в оточенні сіризни по краях, шия, закрита хутром песців та виття лютововка знадвору. Вона була досвідченою в переговорах, однаково добре вживаючи як прямоту, так і скромність. Але знову ж, Манс й сам не був жовторотим тюхтієм. Найбільше в ній його нервувало її відношення до блукачів в Ночі. Манс очікував чимало всякого від свого попередження південців: шок, заперечення, жах. Але цілу армію, що вже підсилює Стіну? _Та ніколи_.

Сансина приручена квіточка впивалась напоєм, поки вони сперечались; думки купчились в тих чудових зелених очах, поки вона підливала бренді раз за разом. Вочевидь королева Санса вела якусь гру з нею, проте це було справедливо взагалі до всього, пов'язаного з королевою. _Б'юсь об заклад, що вона намагається загнати дівку в ліжко до Робба Старка_, подумав Манс. Юного спадкоємця Півночі посадили зразу біля південницької квітки, там на бенкеті в Чорному Замку. Мансові знання про далекий південь були фрагментарними, проте дім леді Маргері мав би бути й справді заможним, якщо судити по її сукні.

Санса зненацька зупинилась посеред речення, наче щось перехопило їй подих. Вона нахилила голову набік, вчепившись в стіл побілілими кистями.

\- Моя королево? - запитала Маргері.

Знадвору долинуло виття лютововка, довгий глибокий звук, від котрого мансова грудна клітка затрепетала, наче бойовий барабан. Сансині очі шарпнулись до входу, коли всередину влетів мейстер-варг; старому перехопило подих.

\- Знаю, - сказала вона, перш ніж той встиг сказати хоч слово; дівчина підвелась і мало не рвонула назовні. Манс також вже був на ногах, слідуючи за нею в епіцентр пекельного вітру, що лупив по невеличкому форту з півночі. Крижаний вітер пролітав над табором, наче багатопала долоня із холодними пазурами, що пробивались крізь шкіру та кістки. Він відчувався знайомим.

Вони втрьох та двійко срібняків із супроводу слідували за королевою крізь юрбу допоміжного персоналу та незайнятих вартою гвардійців; її кроки іноді припинялись, лише щоб поновитись знову, наче слідуючи якійсь невідомій _силі_, коли лютововчиця знову завила, цього разу ближче.

\- Ваша милосте? - запитав один з вартових біля великої ями. Схил збігав вниз на декілька кроків, перш ніж вивільнити напів-викопаного мамонта, оточеного бригадою копачів, котрі важко гарували; кирки та лопати грюкали, створюючи сталий ритм. Незайняті солдати кепкували з робітників, вбиваючи час за дерев'яною загородкою, що оточувала місце розкопу; інша група сиділа разом із Вільним народом під навісом, освітленим жарівнею, й грала в якусь версію гри в кості. _Краще б їм не мухлювати та не змушувати мене знову втрутитись_. Він вже почав звикати до присутності Стіни за спиною, особливо в такий непевний час.

Королева виглядала, наче перебуває в трансі, з відчаєм дивлячись на мамонта. Леді вже підбігла до неї та гарчала до заморожених кісток.

\- Що коїться? - запитав Манс; страшенна нагальність моменту вхопила його міцніше, ніж його власна рука на руків'ї меча. Він вже стикався із таким вітром. Досі бачив сни про нього, сповнені жахіть, і ніхто з Вільного народу жодного разу не засміявся, не зважаючи, які б там крики не долинали вночі з намету.

\- Це занадто рано, - відповіла вона; спиною дівчини вверх та вниз бігали видимі дрижаки, - Зарано, - прошепотіла королева.

Одержимий мейстер, здавалось, впав у якийсь екстаз; молочно-білі очі розширились, коли він витріщався на буремні хмари, що мчали небом наче атакуючий сутьнькіт. Вони все наближались. - Я ніколи й не міг подумати... Як... Така _потуга_...

Погляд старого помандрував донизу, ніби спускаючись з небес, прямо до туші напів-закопаного мамонта. Мертве тіло здригнулось.

Санса відштовхнула ошелешеного вартового вбік і сковзнула вниз по багнистому схилу, коли команда копачів обернулась до неї. Один з них сахнувся назад, збентежено бурмочучи, коли мішок з кістками, котрі вони щойно викопали, _заворушився_. Манс просто дивився, паралізований на місці, поки кістки гриміли та смикались, шепіт почав перетворюватись на вереск, коли істота _відізвалась_; хрипле ревіння зазвучало сурмою із глибини величезного тіла.

\- Він ожив! - залементував хтось з гвардійців, коли тварюка почала повільно видирати ноги з багна та снігу; височенний гігант перед людьми, він піднімався з ями, бивні виблискували під мертвенно-сірими небесами.

\- _Ні_, - сказала Санса, притиснувши долоню до нижньої щелепи потвори. _Щось_ вирвалось крізь поверхню з глибин ожилих кісток, щось масивне, що наче пробило діру в мансовому шлунку. Воно зникло так же швидко, як і з'явилось; мамонт розвалився купою кісток, наче мішок із погнившою редькою.

Тиша навколо ями заглушала всі звуки, лише потік крові бухкав в мансових вухах. Він усвідомив, що оголив меча.

\- Сансо?! - вигукнув один з легатів збоку від Манса, дивлячись вниз до ями.

\- Оліваре, - мовила Санса, - Це вони.

Кров відлила від залізного обличчя легата, голос почувся ламким, коли він схопив за плече найближчого гвардійця: - Всіх на стіни, зачиніть браму.

\- Пане?! - запитав солдат.

\- Негайно! - проревів Олівар, підвищивши голос, і озирнувся навкруги, - Дзвоніть у дзвони! Третій полк, до зброї!

Навколишня тиша миттєво вмерла. Наче випростана пружина - гвардійці навколо Манса вибухнули рвучкими рухами, волаючи про болти та алебарди, поки похідні дзвони калатали як навіжені. Легат Олівар віддавав накази так швидко, як лише міг, посилаючи вістових та трибунів мчати у всіх напрямах. - Звідки? - запитав він Сансу, коли вона вилізла з ями.

\- З північного сходу, - відповіла вона, повертаючи обличчя до команди копачів, - Потрощіть його на шматки! Не залиште цілою жодної кістки!

Вони не потребували додаткового запрошення після того, як стали свідками, і почали шматувати тушу на клапті справжньою бурею ударів.

\- Вони використали сніговій для маскування, - замислено промовив мейстер, - Таки дещо тямлять в тактиці.

\- Та засідках, - втрутився Манс. Вільний народ вже переконався в цьому. - Якщо це насправді вони, то спробують завалити нас лавиною тіл, щоб перебити нас ще до настання ночі.

\- Сансо, - звернувся Олівар, - До скликання Великої Ради ще залишається рік _як мінімум_. Люди не _знають_...

\- Доведеться зробити належне, - вона на хвильку замислилась, - Це не може бути основна армія, інакше ми б виявили їх раніше. Завдяки нашим пластунам чи Другому зору, - мовила королева, дивлячись на мейстера.

\- Зграя розвідників? - запитав Олівар, але одразу ж похитав головою, перш ніж продовжити, - Більш, ніж це, але менш, аніж справжня армія, - додав він.

\- Ударний загін, - сказав Манс. Йому не сподобалось, чим це все смердить.

Санса нахмурилась. Вона поклала руку на плече легата: - Ти добре їх вимуштрував, Оліваре. Тренував до _справжньої_ війни. Йди, втримай стіни й покажи воякам, чого вартуватиме перемога в майбутній війні.

Він глибоко вдихнув, ставлячи долоню поверх її власної: - Дякую, - через мить переляканий хлопчина зник без сліду, замінений легатом, - Я втримаю оборону.

\- Що ж вони насправді хочуть від нас? Копання кількома лопатами не мало б вплинути на їхні плани, - сказав Манс. _Адже навіть мої власні розкопки в Морозоіклах не спричинили такої реакції_, подумав він, дивлячись на снігову стіну, що наближалась, закриваючи собою ліс.

\- Гадаю, що вони мають на меті щось вагоме, - відповів одержимий муж, зупинивши молочно-білі очі на Сансі, - Хто є найбільшою загрозою для їхніх планів на півдні?

Санса виглядала стурбованою: - Вони б не мали проявляти подібної ініціативи. Не настільки рано, - вона вилаялась, поки вони крокували повз вируючий натовп, - Маргері, пошли крука в Чорний Замок. Передай їм, що нас атаковано, і щоб вони вислали вершників так швидко, як лише зможуть.

Південницька квітка зблідла, зморгуючи крижинки, що намерзли на її віях: - Хто нас атакує?

\- Білі блукачі, - відповів Манс. Королева вірно зметикувала: якщо ворог виявиться занадто чисельним, то єдиним порятунком, що зможе прийти вчасно, буде кавалерія лорда-правиці, досі розквартирована в Чорному Замку чи зайнята патрулюванням Дарунку. _Але власне Правиця зараз перебуває у Дредфорті_, подумав він через мить. Хто ж тоді поведе лордів у бій?

Маргері здригнулась, недовірливо дивлячись на нього. Вона виглядала разючим контрастом до срібних лицарів, котрі щойно прибули, закуті в лати та озброєні для битви; лицарі сприйняли його ствердження без здивування, але із стоїчними кивками. _Цікаво_...

\- Я поясню пізніше, - мовила королева, - А поки що роби, як я кажу.

Діва швидко вклонилась, перш ніж помчати до похідної крукарні, і ледь не врізалась у вістового, котрий біг в протилежному напрямі.

\- Моя королево! - заволав посланець, навіжено дихаючи, - Новини з Королівської Гавані!

\- Ну нарешті, - сказала вона, хапаючи обидва невеликі сувої і відкриваючи перший з них. - Щось вони запізнились. Мабуть осінні шторми сповільнили круків... - королева затнулась, читаючи послання, - Вона ж не могла... я мала б _побачити_... - шок в очах змінився на розгубленість, коли вона міцно притисла долоню до рота. - Лансель... клята _сука!_

Вона рвучко відкрила другий сувій, в очах вирувала лють, поки вона перечитувала лист раз, двічі, тричі.

Манса вкрила гусяча шкіра від думки, що ж могло так вразити королеву, навіть більше за прихід мертвих; характерні звуки арбалетних пострілів долинули від палісаду. - Моя королево? - запитала сер Брієнна, обережно торкнувшись її руки, - З вами все гаразд?

Санса зім'яла лист в руці; істеричний сміх вихопився їй з горла, перш ніж перерватись так само рвучко. Мабуть вперше за весь час їхнього знайомства - Манс побачив щирий жах в очах своєї королеви.

\- Трясця тобі, Джоффе... - прошепотіла вона, коли подерті клапті листа відлетіли з вітром, - Звийчайно ж це має відбутись в довбаному Харренхолі.

* * *

_* (від перекл.) В 259 році від ЗЕ (за 39 років до початку подій книг/серіалу) в заміській резиденції Таргарієнів (Літньому Палаці) сталась страшна пожежа, в котрій загинув король Ейгон V (відомий як Егг) та більшість його роду. Історичні записи тих подій дуже фрагментарні, але загально прийнятна версія каже, що пожежа стала наслідком спроби пробудити останні драконячі яйця (ймовірно із якимось ритуалом, що передбачав вжиток дикого вогню)._


	92. Розділ 75: Суд

**Розділ 75: **

**Суд.****  
**

Волосінь натяглась від чогось, що безпорадно борсалось під водою, ходячи колами, перш ніж остаточно порвалась, повертаючи зігнуту дугою вудочку в звичний випростаний стан. Джоффрі замінив дерев'яну котушку; ця процедура нагадала йому про піщані пляжі Джали. Тризуб звично бурмотів постійним хлюпотом, багнисті заплави повнились життям у виді лупооких жуків та круглопузих жаб, що ніжились під поцілунками вранішнього сонця.

Тупотіння чобіт позаду нього наче навмисно старалось розігнати спокій та тишу, зберігаючи стабільний ритм, поки він сидів на солом'яній підстилці. Це набридливе крокування не припинялось вже протягом останніх тридцяти хвилин.

\- Дядьку, може вже сядеш? - запитав Джоффрі.

\- Так. Так! Чому б мені не сісти?! - Тиріон так вигукнув ту фразу, наче то була найкраща ідея на білому світі, котра щойно спала йому на думку, - Може це ти мене навчиш терпінню, о королю-рибалко. Принаймні з мене вийде непогана наживка!

Джоффрі посміхнувся, проте сміх так і не почувся: - Може й навчу, іншим разом, - мовив він, перевіряючи іншу вудку, закріплену між каменюками; волосінь безсило провисла, злегка коливаючись від течії.

І жодного улову.

Джоффрі сів на солому, споглядаючи бульбашки на течії поблизу берега. Вони вже швидше плили по середині річки, хоча це важко було сказати із впевненістю. Хоча поверхня Тризуба виглядала досить спокійною, та в глибинах течія мала таку силу, що могла дотягти потопаючого аж до самого Божого ока швидше, аніж неборак встигне черговий раз вдихнути повітря. - Ми зробили все, що могли. Про що ще ж нам турбуватись? - запитав він, відкинувшись спиною на підстилку, використавши порослу мохом каменюку в якості підпорки. Перисті хмари купались в світанкових променях, просуваючись на схід, фарбуючи день в червоне.

\- Це чергова трансцендентна мудрість переродження, чи не так?

Джоффрі пирхнув: - Ну, можна й так сказати.

Тиріон буркнув, врешті всівшись біля небожа, вистукуючи долонями по стегнах: - Мені треба випити, - сказав він, сумовито позираючи на спорожнілий винний міх, - Сандоре, сідай біля мене. І поділись із спраглим, чим маєш.

Сандор сів біля Джоффрі з іншого боку, кольчужні кільця задзеленчали, коли він совався, намагаючись знайти зручне положення на верхівці гострокутної брили. На сповнений питань тиріоновий погляд вояк відповів кидком винного міху, жбурнувши його наче м'яч.

Тиріон буркнув від сили зіткнення, від нього почулось приглушене "дякую", перш ніж карлик відхлебнув ледь не половину рідини одним махом. Джоффрі вирвав міх з його рук, перш ніж той встиг закінчити почате.

\- Дядьку, тримай себе в руках, гаразд?

\- В руках?! - курдупель забризкав Джоффрі бризками вина, - Зараз це недоступна розкіш, як гадаєш?! Розкішніша, ніж вбиральня мого лорда-батька, мушу зазначити.

Джоффрі нахмурився, дивлячись на винний міх. Він знизав плечима, перш ніж й самому зробити чималий ковток, сподіваючись, що це вгамує поступовий ріст чорної діри в його шлунку. По правді - юнак бажав насправді бути таким спокійним, яким виглядав в очах дядька.

Вони провели певний відрізок часу, передаючи між собою вино; вудки мовчали, чулось лише ніжне леготіння води. Джоффрі вдихнув на повні груди, спостерігаючи за завихреннями, котрі крутили широкими листками, одночасно зеленими та червоними. Листя плило по течії, наче кораблі в морі, кружляючи та скупчуючись в тимчасові флотилії; природні флоти плили до Вузького моря, що було кінцевою точкою їхньої подорожі. Покручені дуби, що захищали Тризуб з обох боків, простягали гілки в небо, розкидаючи нових пасажирів в річку, хитаючись під поривами вітру, що пролітав вгорі, оминаючи органи чуттів. Спочатку це було непросто зауважити, та коли ви вже виставляли намочений палець, то було вже неможливо ігнорувати той постійний бриз, тендітне нагадування, що холодило шкіру. Поцілунок Осені, так його називали місцеві селяни-річкоземці.

\- Воно тобі про щось нагадує, - мовив Тиріон, дивлячись на листя, наче намагаючись відгадати загадку. Він ліниво поплескав по багнистому березі: - Ось це місце.

Сандор ствердно буркнув.

\- Чому ти так подумав?

\- Ми вже зупинялись тут, коли повертались на південь. В один з тих днів, коли ти не очолив тренування гвардійців, - він здригнувся, - Натомість ти цілий день вдивлявся на річку. Лансель... - він затнувся, - Він жартував, що то твій сьомий загін.

_Лансель_. Ім'я прозвучало наче холодний кинджал, котрим зненацька вдарили в спину. Лише через кілька секунд можна було відчути рану.

Джоффрі підняв руки, вичищаючи дрібки бруду з-під нігтів: - Мабуть таки нагадує.

Тиша змінювала свою атмосферу від товариськості до очікування. В якийсь із звичайних днів вони могли б побачити рибалок, що витягали сіті з уловом, чи паромників, що просувались на південь на баржах, завантажених збіжжям. Зараз в цьому місці, де вирішувалась доля Вестеросу, було безлюдно: простолюд просто повтікав. Річкоземці виробили якийсь інстинкт по униканню проблем; це було б неважко, коли ваші землі піддавали б вогню у всіх війнах за попередні три тисячі років.

Тиріон почав першим: - Які ж величні видіння ти побачив тут, небоже? Яку благословенну мудрість ти можеш розділити з нами, смертними? - запитав він із натяком на криву посмішку. Проте це бравурне патякання зраджував погляд, котрим він дивився на збурення води, а ще легке тремтіння ноги. - Це ж благословенні води, чи не так? - дядько обернувся до Сандора, - Принаймні Боже Око вже точно благословенне, наскільки я чув.

\- Вони стануть благословенними, якщо ми підемо вздовж течії звідси, - сказав Пес, голосно шморгнувши, - Їм байдуже на твої слова, - додав Кліган, перш ніж звернутись до Джоффрі, - Ну давай, розказуй.

Джоффрі зітхнув. Це було важко висловити, наче малювати картину однією лише водою без фарб. Дивно, як щось таке буденне в порівнянні з Довгою Ніччю та Пурпуром було так важко, в сотні разів важче, пояснити словами. - Це місце. Воно наче замковий камінь. Точка кріплення, - сказав він, похмурніючи.

Зліва долинув різкий звук точильного каменю по сталі. - Щось я не в'їжджаю, - мовив Сандор, зупинивши погляд на лезі, знову почавши гострити меча.

\- Саме тут Німерія вкусила мене за руку, - продовжив король, беручи жменьку мулу, - В моєму першому житті. Я тоді хотів відгамселити одного хлопця, сина коваля, і ар'їна лютововчиця стрибнула на мене, захищаючи їх. Міка, здається так звали того неборака.

Тиріонова брова вигнулась дугою: - Ти не пам'ятаєш імені найбільшого торговця з Іббу, але зберігаєш спогад про ім'я якогось звичайного хлопа, котрого колись вдарив різкою?

\- То був меч, - відповів небіж, перш ніж хитнути головою, - І справа взагалі не в тому.

Річка текла із сталою швидкістю, зграйки риб ігнорували його наживки із дратівливою сталістю. Проте добре сміється той, хто сміється останнім, адже більшість з них таки зловлять сітями поблизу Річкосталі. - Одного разу тут ледь не потонула Санса, я про це ще не розповідав?

Сансор скривився: - На такій мілині? Як це їй вдалося? Вона що, самотужки пірнула на середині ріки?

Джоффрі посміхнувся: - Ну, щось таке вона й зробили.

Він занурився у старі спогади; жар сонячних променів та холодні обійми Тризубу, що тягнули його на дно, як би він не старався відтягнути Сансу до берегу. Як взагалі він міг відчувати ностальгію за часами, сповненими бідами та непевністю, часами, коли хлопчина відмовлявся прийняти тягар, призначений їм обом.

\- Отже річка є небезпечною. Мабуть в цьому таки є дрібка мудрості, - зауважив Тиріон, нахиляючи голову з боку на бік, - Дуже старої мудрості. Практично нічого нового в тому немає.

Джоффрі засміявся, похмурий тягар відчувся дещо легшим на хвильку: - Пізніше ми тут все спланували. Закопали проростки сотень планів. Також чимало цілувались, ховаючись в кущах, коли Ар'я приходила нишпорити.

Одна з вудок знову напружилась, але все вже закінчилось ще до того, як Джоффрі встиг поворухнутись. - Тут, здається, саме в цьому місці я відчув, що зможу позбутись свого прокляття.

\- Пурпуру? - запитав Пес.

\- Ні. Самого себе, - він ляснув ногою по багні, не зважаючи на бризки бруду на гомілці, - Саме тут Старки вперше побачили мою справжню сутність... Саме тут з'явились перші справжні нічні кошмари, страх вовків, півночі, смерті, біль без кінця-краю, - буркнув він; тепер ті страхи здавались такими віддаленими, коли доля Семи Королівств балансувала на волосіні. Волосіні, котру сьогодні переріжуть, так чи інакше. - Пізніше саму тут я проводив цілі дні, розмовляючи про гори з тобою, дядьку, чи тренувався з Сандором, - мовив він, всміхнувшись до Пса. Натяк на те, що можна було б назвати посмішкою, промайнув обличчям Клігана, і той знак породив вдоволення, як вже не раз було в попередніх джоффриних життях. - Щоразу я змінювався, та це місце залишалось незмінним. Міражем тисяч спогадів. Перехрестям шляхів. Якимось навіки застиглим місцем на безкінечній дорозі змін, існування.

Джоффрі потягнувся вперед і сполоснув кисті в воді: - Тисячі Ар'ь бавились тут з тим хлопчиком. Всі задавали мені одне й те ж саме питання.

Сандор набув задумливого вигляду, обпалене обличчя перекосилось: - Хто ж ти такий? - запитав він одночасно із Джоффрі. Псові очі напів-примружились, слова полились повільним потоком, - Я ніколи не проживав більш за одне життя, - мовив він та продовжив під джоффриним поглядом, - Чи принаймні не пам'ятаю жодного, окрім цього останнього. Та для мене таким стабільним місцем завжди була та клята жарівня.

Вони посиділи посеред тиші; сандоровий рот смикнувся, наче воїн від мовчазну боротьбу сам із собою: - Щодня та богами проклята жарівня. Слуги вже ніколи її так і не запалювали, мабуть жаліли мене, най їх коні грають, - останні слова він мало не виплюнув, - Грегор ніколи не жалівся на прохолоду, але зараз, згадуючи минуле, я б радше хотів, щоб вони щоночі запалювали її.

\- Краще напряму зіткнутись із реальністю, аніж із тінями прямо з нічних жахіть, - сказав Тиріон. Він заплющив очі, приклавши долоню до чола, і повільно дихав, - Хотів би я, щоб дядько Геріон був тут.

\- Ти побачишся з ним з часом, - пообіцяв Джоффрі; вітер почав зростати в силі, а дуби й далі губили свої шати, розкидуючи червоне та жовте.

\- Можливо, - відповів той; вранішні промені вже освітлювали всю річку, листочки відблискували на воді.

На шляху позаду них з'явився Джон, копита його коня хлюпали по багнюці. Джоффрі обернувся, щоб подивитись, і зауважив похмурий погляд легата. - Невдовзі вона буде тут, - мовив той, - Семафорна станція на Гостроклішні засікла її переліт на північний захід.

\- Отже настав час, - відповів король, підводячись, зішкрябав рештки намулу, прилиплі до зручного шкіряного костюму для їзди верхи, забувши про рибальські вудки. Вони ще встигли посідати на коней та рушити до Королівського шляху, перш ніж Тиріон не зміг стримуватись ще хоч хвильку.

\- Небоже, чи ти мусиш це робити?

Джоффрі похмуро всміхнувся з цих слів; опале листя летіло за ними, поки вершники скакали по Королівському шляху, - Ми вже десь із тисячу разів сперечались про це.

\- Божевілля, - відповів дядько, - Цілковите та однозначне божевілля. Давай прояснимо наостанок, ти зі мною чи з ним, га, Клігане?

Сандор ствердно буркнув.

\- Так і думав. А ти, Джоне?

Незвичний оскал спотворив зазвичай крижаний фасад легата.

\- Навіжена хвойда вбила Ланселя. Як на мене, нам варто розстріляти її, як тільки вона приземлиться, - відрізав він, перш ніж знизати плечима, - Якщо приземлиться.

\- Вона приземлиться, - мовив Джоффрі, - Не певен, наскільки далеко вона готова зайти цього разу, але Дейнеріс завжди мала слабкість до символізму. Бій один на один проти нащадка Узурпатора прямо по середині двору Харренхолу? - він буркнув з натяком на веселість, котрої не відчував, - Для таргарієнської честі це мусить бути непереборним, - він кивнув, вказавши підборіддям до Тиріона, - Давай, дядьку, подумай про це з точки зору раціональності.

Тиріон нагородив його впертим поглядом. Дядько повторював цю пропозицію десь із сотню разів в залі Малої ради і в подорожніх тавернах; відповідь вилетіла майже автоматично. - Я припускаю, що це може мати певну принаду як досить практична дія, - сказав він похмуро, слідуючи дорогою вздовж річки, - Для чого витрачати цілі місяці спопеляючи замки та села, коли можна захопити трон одним швидким ударом, - він швидко підняв руки догори, наче захищаючись, - Все ж це насправді жахлива затія.

\- Пташки мені нацвірінькали те ж саме, - мовив Джоффрі, спостерігаючи за зябликами, що перелітали над головою з гілки на гілку. Він міг впевнено сказати, що Санса отримала листа, по тому, як з десяток дятлів налетіли на нього посеред ночі, клюючи в голову. Джоффрі знехочу посміхнувся. Відповідь була чіткою, як ніколи, але він не збирався відступати. То був непоганий план із суттєвим шансом на перемогу. І вже точно не найбожевільніший в порівнянні з попередніми.

Він нахмурився, пригадавши свій навіжений наступ біля Фортеці Світанку. Тоді він ризикував значно більшим, аніж зараз. Хіба не так? _А ще Каркоса_... Він й досі не був певен, що той модуль вартував такої жертви, хоча припускав, що невдовзі таки дізнається на практиці.

Вони проїхали вздовж чергового вигину ріки; в прогалині між рядами кремезних дубів виднівся далекий силует Харренхола. Одного разу вже обпалені драконячим полум'ям - величні башти, здавалось, злегка похилились, незважаючи на величезну вагу, притулившись до масивних чорних стін, котрі й самі були поцяцьковані меншими вежами. Вранішнє сонце фарбувало східні фасади в оранжевий колір, котрий мало пасував тьмяно-чорному замку, найбільшому із великих фортець Річкових земель.

\- Отже, вона сяде на землю, - мовив Джон; Боже Око виростало все більшим, як вони наближались водночас до озера та замку з півночі. Вітер гнав хвилі по плесу, листочки чардерев кружляли червоними вихорами, бентежачи озерну форель. - Чому б нам не залити все подвір'я вогнем, як в старі часи?

\- Це порушить умови переговорів, - відповів Джоффрі.

\- Переговори? - почулось монструозне сандорове пирхання, - Та кого в біса хвилюють якісь переговори?

Тихе бурчання просувалось вверх та вних в джоффриних нутрощах, поки вони під'їжджали до брами; наче клубок голок давив йому на кишки, посилаючи тілом проштрики болю. Джоффрі глибоко вдихнув, ковтаючи щось липке в горлі: - Спочатку я хочу із нею поговорити. Ще є шанс залучити її драконів на свій бік проти блукачів, - Джоффрі продовжував, хоча колективна хвиля гримас ледь не збивала його з коня.

\- Знаю, знаю. Та що ще важливіше... є фактори в грі, котрі ми досі не розуміємо. Наприклад, як це вона змогла заховатись від сансиного зору, трясця? Особисто я не бажаю отримати несподіваний сюрприз під час поєдинку.

\- Світ то величезна штука, - мовив Тиріон, наче пояснюючи це дитині, - Якщо дотракійські орди, чисельністю в тисячі вершників, якось примудряються таке робити, то що заважає двом драконам підніматись так високо, щоб з землі їх плутали із птахами?

\- Може й так, - погодився Джоффрі, зважуючи на віддаль та чутки, на всі чисельні фактори та винятки, котрі так часто ставили йому підніжки, - Вона якось змогла вижити в серцевині Червоної пустелі, заховавшись від Санси.

_Ти й сам бачив, як напружено Санса шукала її, які зусилля приділяла тому пошуку._ Чисельні портали мерехтіли наче калейдоскопи, стільки різноманітних видінь змінювались одне за одним, стільки різних місцевостей було одночасно оглянуто. Окрім того, хіба дружина не казала йому, як щось незнайоме запорошує її зір в глибинах пустелі?

\- Вочевидь хтось інший втрутився в гру. Чи _щось_ інше.

Окремі з діянь Жовтого Імператора, як повідомляли, змушували вцілілих учасників Дому Безсмертних зачаїтись із жахом, але жоден з них і не потикався в Червону пустелю, принаймні наскільки це було відомо Сансі. Власне Безсмертні перестали бути вагомим уваги фактором після великої пожежі в Кварті, а Асшай зосередив всю увагу на подіях на півночі. Але хто ж тоді?

Чи могли _вони_ дістатись до неї? Неспокій в джоффриних нутрощах й далі зростав. _Невже вона зараз дослухається до тиші, а не до Пісні?_

Він різко хитнув головою, намагаючись відігнати зростаючу напругу. Ніколи ще він не боявся смерті так сильно, як зараз, коли вони проїхали крізь колосальну браму Харренхола; опускні грати ділили велику пащу брами, наче зуби. Принаймні там, в Каркосі, коли нетерплячка переважила здоровий глузд - він був разом із дружиною. Як вона вчинить, якщо він тут і загине?

Він уявив ту війну, кивнувши кільком вартовим в полі зору; печероподібний в'їздний тунель все розтягувався та розтягувався, аж поки вони не виїхали знову під сонячні промені, на внутрішнє подвір'я замку Харрена, більше за невелике містечко, що притулилось до фортеці за стінами. З одним драконом Санса ще б змогла справитись, припускаючи, що вона змогла б наблизитись якомога ближче без ризику згоріти на попіл. Два дракона одночасно... можливо. Джоффрі хитнув головою. Навіть коли й так, то без нього зброю під назвою Пурпур не можливо було б активувати.

Місячне Сяйво заіржав, коли вони проїхали повз декілька залишених вантажних фургонів Гвардії, зараз спорожнілих. Джоффрі мусив із силою триматись за віжки, щоб стримати жеребця в легкому галопі замість навіженої паніки, інакше вся ця затія може розвалитись, коли всі присутні запанікують та кинуться навтіки. _Не рвись вперед_, _конику_, подумав він, намагаючись віднайти той оманливий спокій, в котрий занурювався з головою на Тризубі... як здавалось, з того часу пройшла не одна година. Натомість він продовжував бачити видіння обгорілого тіла Санси, Червоного Замку, що поступово заповнювався смертю, перш ніж вона запалила його. _Вона втримає Королівства в своїх руках_, подумав юнак. Це вона точно зможе зробити. Його люта та хоробра Санса, вона втопить Довгу Ніч в крові, збере чималий врожай з життів блукачів; вона стане легендою, такою ж яскравою, як Лев Ночі та Діва-зі-Світла... якщо ще залишиться хтось живий, хто пам'ятатиме ті події. Глибоке зітхання злетіло з вуст, Місячне Сяйво знову спробував прискорити біг, і вершник знову пригальмував коня.

Це ніколи б не стало чимось більшим за приречену на поразку спробу опору, адже без обидвох компонентів Пурпуру та З'єднувача - потугу в серцевині Червоної Комети ніхто не зможе спинити.

\- Божевілля, - повторив Тиріон, роздивляючись чисельні купи каміння, розкидані по подвір'ю, окремі з них були більшими за віз. Гвардійці готували позиції саме там, де король наказав, зваливши одну з башт Харренхолу прямо всередину замку, розкидавши її кам'яні кишки подвір'ям. Величезні кам'яні брили формували пересічений ландшафт; ідеальний для прикриття швидкого нападника проти більшої цілі.

\- Я вже робив подібне раніше, - нагадав Джоффрі, коли вони проїхали повз стайні та безлюдні кузні, прямо до скупчення шляхти, котра чекала на них майже посередині величезного двору. Він змусив сам себе регулярно вдихати, в ритмі із хвилями Сутінкового моря, що лежало далеко за обрієм; уподобив дихання руху титанічних дюн з води та морських водоростей.

\- Що, як у Валірії? - скривився Тиріон, - Бо там це спрацювало?

\- А ще й в Червоному Замку, - мовив юнак тихим голосом.

\- Ага, і тебе там покалічили так сильно, що ти б сам стік кров'ю насмерть, навіть якби Візеріон не засмажив тебе на місці.

Джоффрі й сам скривився: - Та не так вже погано там вийшло.

\- То були твоє власні слова, - нагадав Сандор.

\- Дивіться, - мовив юнак, смикаючи повіддя коня. Вони зупинились навколо нього, вирази облич виказували лише похмурість. Сандор не забирав долоні від руків'я меча від часу, як вони покинули річковий берег; воїн не випускав Джоффрі з поля зору ні на мить. Джон так сильно намагався імітувати крижану маску Неда, що король на мить злякався, що тому перекривить обличчя; броня легата злегка здригалась, від гніву чи від страху, а може й від обидвох одночасно. Найбільше серце стискалось від виду Тиріона; стиснуті губи та вологі очі. Джоффрі ніколи ще не бачив його в такому стані; видавалось, наче той міг зламатись в будь-яку мить, наче скляний кухоль. Дядько мав вигляд, ніби от-от розридається.

Це видовище було наче удар під дих, настільки болючим, що він був змушений заморгати так швидко, як лише міг. Вони переймались ним. _Ним_. Не Короною. Не королем. А за Джоффрі. Просто Джоффрі. Хай там навіть весь Вестерос згорить, та вони переймались іншим; лиш би не побачити, як їхній друг згорає в них на очах. Джоффрі так довго прагнув тієї миті, того моменту, щоб подивитись на друзів і побачити, як в їхніх очах віддзеркалюється любов. Щоб знати - що б там не було попереду, загибель чи слава, та в своєму останньому житті Джоффрі Баратеон не буде самотнім.

_Цього разу вони мене не забудуть_, усвідомив він. Чи він загине сьогодні, чи через рік, а чий через сотню - _вони не забудуть його_.

Юнак прочистив горло, тамуючи страх, і посміхнувся до них.

\- Дякую.

Він не знав, що саме вони побачили в його очах, та це щось, здається, змусило їх знітитись, викликаючи появу похмурих посмішок. Сандор заговорив першим: - Гаразд. Але не лови там ґав; йди та вбий, і вбий швидко, - напівобгоріле обличчя смикнулось, - І вважай, де ставиш ноги, - додав він тихо.

Джоффрі прочистив горло: - Так і зроблю.

Джон вгатив латною рукавицею по джоффриному плечі, великий срібний знак "IV" на табарді засяяв під променями сонця, котре визирнуло над посіченими стінами Харренхолу. Сноу став дуже широкоплечим за останні декілька років, Гвардія змінила його, так само як і він її.

\- Він має рацію, не гай там часу. Справжня війна ще очікує на нас, - він глибоко вдихнув, міцно стиснувши зуби, - Кров та Багно, Джоффе. Покажи їй, чого насправді вартують ті слова.

\- Так і зроблю, - відповів король, тримаючись за легата.

\- Просто віддай сигнал і ми _їй_ покажемо, - сказав Джон. Легат від'їхав подалі, гаркаючи накази до двох гвардійців біля одної з менших, безіменних башт, що увінчували собою стіни. Він спішився і невдовзі зник в ній, солдати слідували за ним. Джоффрі почувся зле, просто уявивши майбутній хаос та людські втрати, але такою була ціна війни. Якщо йому доведеться принести в жертву тисячу людей, щоб збити вниз навіть лиш одного дракона, то й це буде надзвичайно вигідним розміном. _Маю надію, що до того не дійде_.

\- Й навіть не смій полишати свій обов'язок на нас, - мовив Тиріон; очі дядька почервоніли, проте жодна сльоза так і не скотилась щокою, - Інакше я присягаюсь, що таки знайду шлях до того твого Пурпуру і проб'юсь туди, щоб надавати тобі підсрачників.

\- Навіть не сумніваюсь, дядьку, - відповів Джоффрі дещо нечітким голосом.

Все важливе вже було сказано, і вони просто рушили здоровенним подвір'ям, безлюдним за винятком кількох солдатів на стінах та групи очевидців в тіні відкритого навісу. - Мої лорди, Мої леді, - привітався король, злазячи з коня; розмаїте товариство шляхти вклонялось чи присідало в реверансах. Першою він привітав леді Шейлу Вент, котра надала йому цей замок в обмін на невеличкий хабар.

_"__Ця проклята земля забрала в мене все, що я мала__"_, сказала вона тоді, _"__Просто надайте мені якийсь замок біля моря, і ця фортеця буде вашою__"__._ На диво вдалий обмін, Джоффрі залюбки виконав її умову... хоча сьогодні саме його виживання залежало від цього.

Він знову зітхнув, відчувши холод, хоча сонце вже почало припікати. Едмур Таллі, лорд-протектор Тризубу, був наступним; він видимо коливався, вочевидь бажаючи зараз перебувати будь-де, окрім як тут. Більшість річкоземської лицарії поділяли те бажання, включно з немалою кількістю колишніх таргарієнських лоялістів, котрі сьогодні на диво стали у нагоді, щоб надати додаткової легітимності перемовинам. Лорд Даррі виглядав найспокійнішим з них всіх, хоча він вочевидь приховував свої справжні прагнення під личиною ввічливості.

\- Досить дивно бачити, як доля королівства буде вирішуватись на дуелі, ваша милосте, - мовив Едмур, проводячи пальцями по піхвах меча. Венси та Пайпери надавали цій розмові дещо менше уваги, перешіптуючись між собою, аж поки враз не поглянули вгору, дивлячись, чи пролітаюча вгорі хмара не була тінню дракона. Джоффрі не міг винити Едмура чи й своїх власних річкоземних лоялістів; адже серед всіх бунтівних лордів Хостер Таллі вчинив найбільш кричущу зраду щодо Корони, піднявши знамена проти Ейриса не через наругу честі чи пролиту кров, а через видання доньок за бунтівних лордів-протекторів. Ймовірна реконкіста не закінчилась би нічим добрим для Таллі та їхніх васалів.

\- Краще вже так, аніж бачити, як Ріверран палає, наче Дракон-Камінь, мій лорде, - відповів Джоффрі.

На шляху з Долини за королем поїхало декілька лордів-долинян, котрі мати на меті не пропустити ймовірну катастрофічну зміну політики Вестеросу. Королеземці також були присутні, разом із кількома метушливими штормоземцями. Більшість спроб зав'язати розмови одразу затихали. Який зиск зараз в інтригуванні, коли сама корона Семи Королівств може сьогодні змінити носія? Домовленість їм подобалась не більше, ніж самому Джоффрі, проте вони відкрито визнавали, що вже краще так - аніж споглядати, скільки ще таких Дракон-Каменів Дейнеріс встигне спопелити, поки балістний болт не зіб'є її вниз.

Спочатку повільно, та Джоффрі виявив, що наче віддаляється від них; слова ставали нерозбірливими, поки він вслухався в Пісню. Юнак схилив коліно на втрамбованій землі, погляди лордів пропалювали діри в його спині, коли він опанував своє дихання, зрівнявши ритм із мелодією; ланселеве обличчя виникало та зникало перед уявним поглядом, коли він міцно вхопився за землю. _Чи він сильно страждав?_ Чи легата одразу спопелило полум'я, що поглинуло Дракон-місто - а чи дракон персонально розправився з ним?

_Дихай_. Прошепотів вітер, приносячи опалі осінні листочки, обдуваючи шкіру та костюм. _Як швидко листя зміниться на сніг?_ Коні іржали в стійлах, відчуваючи щось в зростаючій напрузі, сонячні промені відкидали гострокутні тіні від Харренового замку. Бурління в його животі затверділо в суцільний тягар, котрий вже відчувався знайомим; обов'язок та мета переплелись, страх та лють переплавились в одне ціле. _Я зможу це зробити_, подумав він; віддалені розмови навколо повністю стихли, коли вітер задув знову. Він не був певен, наскільки вона мала вплив на своїх драконів, якими нестримними чи лютими вони будуть, але був певен, що зможе _їх вбити_. Юнак виробив на диво вдале вміння вбивати будь-які форми життя протягом довгої ланки життів, і напів-дорослі дракони не зможуть зупинити його. _Не зараз_.

Вон не має провалити завдання; не може собі цього дозволити. Аж ніяк, якщо хоче убезпечити виживання людства протягом Довгої Ночі.

\- Он де вони, - прошепотів Тиріон, жах та трепет зливались докупи в його голосі. Могутнє ревіння розлетілось долиною, резонуючи всередині могутніх стін Харренхолу. Прибула Дейнеріс.

Пісня притихла перед крещендо, ритм став нестійким, наче йому перехопило подих, і Джоффрі вчинив аналогічно. Не лють, а очікування; наближалась поворотна точка. Він знав, що Дейнеріс не почне атаки зненацька; очі прикипіли до двох фігур, що кружляли в небесах; їхні загрозливі маневри спускались все нижче з кожним колом. - Спокійно, - сказав Пес, звертаючись до шляхти наче центуріон до солдат, - Ану замовкли, - додав він, мабуть дещо перевищуючи власні повноваження.

Думка про це призвела до появи посмішки на обличчі короля; цей знак дещо заспокоїв дворян, коли він підвівся; дракони вже ширяли над стінами Харренхолу. Чорний, вкритий шипами дракон, завбільшки з чималий будинок, приземлився в якихось п'ятнадцяти футах від них, великі хмари пилу розлітались на всі боки, поки хвіст тварини метався з боку на бік. Юнак почув приглушений викрик, шляхтичі сахнулись назад.

\- Не бійтесь, лорди Семи Королівств! - вигукнув Джоффрі, не ворухнувшись ні на дюйм та дивлячись Дрогону прямо в очі. Дракон відступив назад, з осторогою, не лякаючи та не виказуючи страху, очікуючи на накази його господині. Рейгаль не приземлився, його зелено-бронзові крила закривали небо, поки він кружляв над Харренхолом, наче вартуючи.

_Збіг, а чи прояв тактичного мислення з боку Дейнеріс?_

Погибель Дракон-Каменю мала вигляд привида в плоті, бліда та змучена, вкрита чисельними шрамами. Вона невимушено сиділа, випрямивши спину, порожні очі оглядали присутніх лордів, аж поки не спинились на Джоффрі. Вона ожила, наче порцелянова лялька, розслаблені риси обличчя напружились. Ревіння Дрогона, від котрого волосся ставало дибки, змусило кількох свідків сахнутись назад.

_Це плід моїх дій_, подумав Джоффрі, витримуючи її погляд, та здивувався, не зауваживши ані сліду від звичного божевілля в очах. Натомість там виднілась протилежність; наче важка мантія огортала її, так міцно, що навіть душила її без відома свого носія.

\- Я отримала твій лист, - промовила вона голосом, позбавленим емоцій.

Джоффрі оглянув порожні бійниці на стінах, що оточували величне подвір'я. Один лиш сигнал, і тут настане справжнє пекло, але вчинити так - означало залишити війська відкритими перед вогняною атакою Рейгаля. Він не ще не міг дозволити самому собі змінювати план.

_Я це почав, я це й закінчу_, подумав юнак, поки поміж лопатками нещадно свербіло. - Я вдячний, що ти прибула, - сказав він, - Сім Королівств не мають страждати через ворожнечу наших домів.

Вона кивнула на ті слова: - Суд Двобоєм вочевидь прискорить те, що потрібно зробити, - сказала вона, дивлячись на північ, - В нас є лиш дрібка часу, перш ніж настануть Холоди. Справжні _Холоди_.

\- Чутки не брехали, - прошепотів лорд Ройс, - Вона така ж навіжена, як і її батько.

\- Тиша! - вигукнув Сандор.

Джоффрі схилив голову набік; тягар цих слів був непомильним.

\- Холод? - запитав він через силу, - Ти говориш про білих блукачів?

Вона знову кивнула, ігноруючи решту дворян. наче їх тут і не було: - Слова не можуть передати той холод. Не можуть описати червоне сяйво їхніх очей, - вона це сказала, майже жаліючись, а Дрогон неспокійно порухався під її незначною вагою.

Це відчувалось так, наче на голову Джоффрі щойно було вилито відро крижаної води. - Тобі відомо про майбутню війну? - запитав він, роблячи крок вперед, - Ти знаєш про повернення Ночі і... - він перервався на мить, похмурніючи від збентеження, поки вся картина з драконами та альянсами складалась в голові, - Ти спалюєш живих драконячим полум'ям. Приносиш війну всій держава, - Джоффрі не міг цього зрозуміти; якщо Дейнеріс якось дізналась, то якого біса вона це робить? Краще приєднатись до битви та врятувати те, що вона збиралась відвоювати, чи принаймні, трясця, дочекатись перемоги живих та всадити переможцю ножа в спину! В чому полягає її тактика?

\- Чому? - запитав він.

\- Бо це єдиний вихід, - пояснила вона, і джоффриним хребтом пробіг дрижак; його погляд дрейфував навколо неї, де відчувалось, наче сама Пісня взялась вузлами. - Ми не можемо перемогти, ти мусиш це зрозуміти, - промовила вона м'яко, наче пояснюючи очевидну річ переляканій дитині, - Можемо лише вберегти наші душі, очистивши власні тіла подихом життя.

\- Подихом життя? - пробурмотів Джоффрі, відчуваючи як щось засмоктало в животі.

\- Подихом, що відганяє холод та перетворює плоть на попіл. Подихом, що очищує. Подихом, що рятує, - відповіла Дейнеріс із фанатичним переконанням, самотньою істиною у всесвіті, переповненому брехнею.

Тиріон зрозумів першим. - Вогнем, - прошепотів він.

З боку Сандора почулось гарчання, коли воїн наполовину витягнув меча з піхов. Дрогон заревів у відповідь, Джоффрі підняв п'ятірню в повітря.

\- Стійте! - вигукнув він, й далі дивлячись на Дейнеріс. Вона не поворухнулась ні на дюйм, повільно моргаючи сповненими жаху очима до нього. _Що в біса трапилось там, в Червоній пустелі?_ Була певна частина історії, котру він пропустив; підказка практично висіло перед очима, та він й досі не міг зрозуміти. І що це за штука в неї над плечем? Там нічого не було видно в сонячних променях, проте Пісня Буття не брехала, її звучання обтікало й збурювалось навколо того місця.

\- Вогонь, - сказав він, перш ніж комусь з присутніх відмовили нерви; думки гасали навколо її вивіреної промови та мертвенного вигляду. Перед битвою він очікував почути прокльони чи крики, але не це. - Ти маєш на увазі те, що вчинила на Дракон-Камені?

\- Лише завдяки очищенню благословенним полум'ям ми можемо зупинити їхню цілковиту перемогу, - відповіла вона впевнено, - Коли я виграю суд, то переконаюсь, що Корона зробить все, як треба; кожна септа стане багаттям спасіння, кожне місто очиститься вогнем. Я не залишу _Їм_ навіть попалених кісток.

\- Седмиця Небесна... - мовив лорд Даррі; шепіт поміж присутніми почав наростати, і навіть сандорові прокльони не могли їх вгамувати.

\- Що з тобою сталось? - прошепотів Джоффрі.

На обличчі дівчини не проскочило ані натяку на гнів, лише мертвенна гримаса. - Твої отруєні стріли вбили мене, - відповіла вона, - І тоді я побачила те кристалічне обличчя із червоними очима, що сяяли в безодні, - тут вона насупилась, злегка надувши губи, наче риба, що повільно вмирає на суші, - Але _вона_ повернула мене до життя. Вона прошепотіла пророцтво мені на вухо, благаючи про Лід та Полум'я, перш ніж віддала своє власне життя навзамін, - похмура посмішка, - Ти також її бачиш.

В цю мить присутність невидимого вже не можна було ігнорувати, і Джоффрі зафіксував погляд в напрямі порушення мелодії, глибоко вдихнув та занурився в Пісню. Його не можна обманути. Він бачив внутрішню структуру реальності під Пурпурними Стовпами, він побачить істину. - Маєгі, - усвідомив Джоффрі; потоки Пісні злегка змінились, стаючи видимими, поки він розмотував вузол, вони набули форми волаючого жіночого привида, наполовину прикритого маскою, наполовину обгорілого. Лорди-долиняни оголили мечі; септон, котрого Джофрі привів, щоб врочисто оголосити суд, почав промовляти молитви про екзорцизм здавленим голосом, поки повітря позаду Дейнеріс мерехтіло, наче піщана буря в Потойбіччі.

\- Моя вірна Куейта*, - промовила Дейнеріс, озирнувшись до тіні, котра поступово танула, випромінюючи лють та жаль, - Та її розпливчаті попередження... але після Кварту вже не було жодних загадок. Вона приховала моє тіло, вдихнула життя в нього. Сказала, що мені судилося долею врятувати всіх на світі.

Маніакальний проблиск освітив очі Дейнеріс, вперше за весь час, хоч її обличчя знову набуло нерухомо-лялькового виразу; наче свічка замерехтіла під вітром. Тінь збоку від неї виглядала наче міраж, жінка в масці, котра наполовину розчинялась в порожнечі; вона наче беззвучно кричала; привид такого ж ґатунку як відбиток реальності Стігаю-попід-Тінню або, можливо, лише відлуння часу, відтиск Пісні; Джоффрі так і не міг вирішити. - Вона дала мені все, - продовжила Дейнеріс, - Життя за життя, правду в обмін на секрети.

\- Є інший шлях, - Джоффрі почув власний голос, відчуваючи, як горло здавлюється кригою, - Забудь про пророцтва та небесні знаки. Забудь про їхній мовчазний жах. Ми можемо перемогти їх; вогнем та сталлю, драконосклом та драконячим полум'ям. Ми можемо збудувати щось краще, аніж _поховальне багаття_, з чим їх і зустрінемо! - Джоффрі зробив ще крок вперед, стиснувши кулаки, - Дейнеріс, вислухай мене. Я так само бачив той кристалічний погляд. Їхню присутність, котра _втоплює_ та _душить_. Їх _можна вбити!_

Вона захитала головою, наче тер'єр, що зловив щура; тінь за спиною мовчки затряслась в агонії і майже миттєво розвіялась вітром.

\- Я їх бачила! - закричала Дейнеріс, - Нам потрібно все спалити! Спалити все, перш ніж вони _дістануться_ до нас! Спалити все! _Спалити всіх!_

Джоффрі сахнувся назад від раптової зміни, Дрогон захрипів від болю, поки Дейнеріс звивалась в судомах, сидячи на ньому. Він відчував присутність Джона біля себе, котрий був готовий в будь-яку секунду почати бій; лорди-очевидці заголосили з панічними нотками. _Рейгаль досі ширяє в небі на чималій висоті; один-єдиний заліт з вогняним подихом запалить стіни наче коробку сірників_. Перш ніж король встиг наказати Джону заспокоїтись, чи й самому рвонути з мечем до Дрогона, Дейнеріс опанувала себе. За мить вона вже була також, як при прибутті, мертволикою та випростаною, дивлячись на них без жодних емоцій.

Чи не міг би він змінити плин подій? _Якось_ отримати її допомогу без повстання чи божевілля? Питання, що отруювало його свідомість протягом попереднього життя, неначе отримало нове, так би мовити, життя і в цьому житті.

_Чи мені варто особисто її вбити? Ще й спалити тіло, про всяк випадок?_ Він відігнав ті думки, гаркнувши назад до очевидців; лордів та лицарів, леді та фрейлін, що перебували на межі втечі на всі боки, чим вочевидь стимулювали б мисливські інстинкти Дрогона. Септон стояв на колінах, шепочучи молитву, леді Вент від жаху побіліла як крейда. - Стійте, трясця! - сказав він, - Ми ведемо перемовини! - юнак обернувся до Погибелі Дракон-Каменю, - Чи не так, принцесо Дейнеріс?

Вона нагородила його глибоким кивком: - Я приймаю твою пропозицію щодо вирішення нашого конфлікту, - промовила вона, наче придворна леді, - Суд Двобоєм, за право володіння Залізним Троном.

Джоффрі рішуче кивнув; час сумнівів минув остаточно. Ті, хто бажав вижити в майбутніх поневіряннях, потребували _смерті_ Дейнеріс.

\- Я буду битись сам за себе, мене не представлятиме жоден поборник, - він озирнувся до своїх лордів; можливо один з них міг би запропонувати себе в якості поборника ймовірної королеви, але після того, що вони почули від неї...

\- Я звертаюсь до очевидців, що зібрались тут перед твоїм прибуттям. Якщо котрий лорд чи лицар бажатиме битись замість тебе, то присягаюсь своєю честю, що не буду чинити помсти йому та його роду...

Джоффрі замовк, коли Дейнеріс знову захитала головою, як скажений гончак, не видавши жодного звуку, перш ніж зупинити погляд мертвих очей на Джоффрі. - Ти вбив всіх, хто міг би битись за мене. Я сама захищу себе.

Дрогон проревів із викликом, не залишаючи жодних сумнівів, що Дейнеріс мала на увазі, кажучи про "себе". Не те, що б Джоффрі очікував на щось інше.

\- Що?! Проти дракона?! - вигукнув лорд Лонгвард; лицарі та лорди заголосили, перекрикаючи один одного. Обурення було таким густим, що його можна було різати ножем, незважаючи на те, що його підживлював якийсь своєрідний істеричний страх, котрий домінував над майже всіма присутніми шляхтичами. _Що, якби Ейгон Перший був би таким же божевільним? Чи якби король Ейрис мав би при собі драконів під час Повстання?_

\- Дрогон є такою ж частиною мене, я його частиною, - пояснила Дейнеріс, не відводячи очей від Джоффрі, - Приймай це як є, або згинь з очей, поріддя Узурпатора. Я не розглядатиму альтернативи.

\- Зрозуміло, - сказав Джоффрі із оскалом на вустах. Він міг уявити ту альтернативу як наяву; Королівська Гавань та більшість великих замків мали достатньо артилерії, щоб стримати атаку Дейнеріс, котра не горіла бажанням вчинити самогубство - це було очевидно, але сільські мешканці, що складали левову частку населення Вестероса, будуть приреченими. Скільки містечок та полів зі збіжжям вона встигне спалити, перш ніж Санса дістанеться на південь - чи коли випадкова стріла поцілить Дрогону в око?

\- Ну гаразд, - продовжив король. Окрім навіжених надій та лінивих мрій, саме так він й планував її зустріти від моменту, коли послав їй листа з пропозицією, невдовзі по отриманню новин з Дракон-Каменю. Він не програє. _Я не маю права_.

\- Нехай септон Кайл благословить цей Суд в очах богів та людей, і тоді ми почнемо.

\- Ваша милосте! - втрутився Едмур, - Ви ж не... не серйозно... щодо цього _балагану?_

\- Серйозно, - відповів юнак, обернувшись до лорда-протектора; Чорнориб поклав йому закуту в залізо руку на плече, не кажучи ані слова; та по виразу очей старого було очевидно, що він поділяв думку свого племінника, лише краще стримував себе. _І ймовірно планував відтягнути небожа якомога далі при появі драконячого вогню._ Джоффрі щиро здивувався проблиску лютої звитяги в очах молодого лорда-протектора. Інші очевидці намагались зі всіх сил не чкурнути геть, потрошки відходячи від тіні навісу в напрямі стійла, демонструючи більше здорового глузду, аніж ті, хто й досі застиг на місці від шоку чи розгубленості. Варто зазначити, що інший де-факто лорд-протектор не був одним з таких. Лорд Йон Ройс застиг на місці, наче статуя, лише його рука механічно потягнулась до меча, поки очі оглядали безлюдне подвір'я, а вуста зберігали мовчанку, наче підраховуючи, скількох людей король розмістив на вежах. То був правильний вибір, призначити Ройса своїм захисником сходу.

\- Закінчуйте переговори і дозвольте нам відійти, ваша милосте! - вигукнув Едмур, - Нехай навіжена хвойда лиш ризикне підлетіти до наших стін, ми зіб'ємо її стрілами та балістами!

\- Краще я спробую вдачу тут і зараз, мій лорде, - заперечив Джоффрі, не випускаючи Дейнеріс з поля зору, коли Дрогон проревів знову. Той звук завібрував між стінами величного двору. Едмур витріщився на сюзерена, наче він збожеволів на кшталт Дейнеріс.

\- Краще так, аніж самотужки вийти проти _звіра!_ \- сказав річкоземець, чий голос затремтів на останньому слові.

Джоффрі похмуро всміхнувся до них всіх: - Краще спостерігайте зі стін. Там буде безпечніше.

Більшість лордів одразу чкурнула геть, на стіни, хоча окремі побігли до коней. Сандор мляво відтягнув Тиріона, а лорд Ройс наказав лицарям Долини слідувати за ним. Це часом не тятиви довгих луків звисають з їхніх поясів? _Ай, молодець_.

Септон Кайл підвищив голос, звертаючись до небес по Батькове правосуддя, впевнено та із запалом, поки навіс спорожнів; Пісня вібрувала в унісон із його інтонацією.

\- Заради всього, що варто вберегти, вибач мене за те, що я зроблю, - сказав Джоффрі.

\- Мати Небесна, ласкава та любляча, подаруй нам твоє милосердя та співчуття...

Дівчина нахилила голову: - Це насправді не є вибаченням.

\- Так вже судилося. Інакше ти перетвориш Вестерос на попіл якраз тоді, коли він найбільше потребує всіх сил, - він коливався протягом секунди, - Я це бачив.

Вона моргнула, гірка посмішка з'явилась на вустах: - Сумніваюсь, що тобі це вдасться.

Джоффрі вишкірився, повільно розминаючи мечову руку, і серцебиття прискорилось. Наскільки він ненавидів оте своє Червоне та жагу крові, та все ж протягом життів примирився з тим, що воно було невід'ємною частинкою Пурпуру. Він покликав його, ту нестримну лють та радість від вбивства, активуючи власне прокляття для здійснення вищої мети. - Скажи-но, як загинув легат Лансель Ланністер?

Септон й далі бубнів, більше благаючи, аніж спонукаючи: - Воїне Небесний, хоробрий та сильний, дай нам мужності в годину біди...

\- Він кинувся на Дрогона, перш ніж згоріти на попіл.

Джоффрі низько кивнув, полегшено видихнувши: - Тоді їм не дістанеться його тіло.

Вона зустрілась з ним поглядом, і в цю коротку мить вони поділяли взаємне розуміння. Голос септона затих, коли Джоффрі знову видихнув, візуалізуючи візерунки Пурпуру в уяві.

\- Щасти вам, ваша милосте, - прошепотів септон, перш ніж також забратись геть, але Джоффрі вже заглибився в Пурпур, прискорено медитуючи, поки Пісня бриніла наче хоч тисячі людей, наче хор на площі перед Великою септою, котрий звертався до всіх, хто міг почути.

Він поглянув на свої кисті і дозволив Пурпуру розпливатись по схемі, котру знайшов в Каркосі, по одному із загублених модулів, розкиданих по світу задовго до того, як людство з'явилось на поверхні цього світу. Там було вказано, як вивільнити саму есенцію Пурпуру назовні від його носія, назовні власної душі. _"__І звичайно ж, першим, про що ти подумав, був обладунок__"_. Він посміхнувся, майже почувши голос дружини; рукавиці, сплетені із фракталів, почали формуватись навколо рук, лінії Пурпуру безкінечно переплітались між собою, аж поки стали не міражами, а реальними фізичними об'єктами, що прикривали його кисті наче лускаті рукавиці. На цьому він не зупинився.

Він плів Пурпур, слідуючи ритму Пісні, привносячи в реальність те, що носив в собі. Рукавиці продовжились наручами, виліпленими із гострих кутів, наручі переросли в нараменники, пересічені мідною зеленню, коли він _вдихнув_ знову. Гудіння Пурпуру, від котрого калатало серце, вібрувало в грудній клітці зловісним дзижчанням, формуючи кірасу, викувану з порожнечі поміж зірками, діру в реальності, крізь яку зорі мигали на віддалі. Блакитні, червоні та жовтогарячі світанкові барви, дрібні проблиски інших світів, котрі надавали об'єму чорній безодні, додаючи їй істини, що шепотіла в свідомості; це і є існування, це наш космос.

_Це і є те, за що я б'юсь_, подумав Джоффрі.

Вагомість думок прискорила ріст обладунку, зміцнюючи незовсім-метал навколо його тіла. Шолом, віддалено схожий на оскалену левину пащу, закрив собою голову, гострі зуби прикривали обличчя наче решіткою, а загострені роги, наче відлиті із темного світла, виростали наче корона. Поножі із наколінниками виросли, нагадуючи обрисами Фортецю Світанку кожна, полум'яні язики на них переплітались із Пурпуром, поки вони розростались по гомілках пластинами найчорнішої чорноти; сформувались чорні сабатони із суміші металу з порожнечею, переплетені фракталами. Джофрі не контролював точну форму, вивільняючи енергію з глибин душі; вона неначе виростала по своєму власному бажанню; обладунок, викуваний із тисяч різноманітних життів, із сотень різних битв, де він проливав кров та сльози, намагаючись захистити. Намагаючись знайти власний шлях. Стаючи Джоффрі.

Він вийшов з трансу, наче пробудившись зі сну; Світлорев пронизав ґрунт, коли юнак повільно стиснув руків'я руками. Він підняв мерехтливий валірійський меч, і ревіння, що не належало Дрогону, залунало між стінами Харренхолу. Подих Зорі почувся над джоффриним плечем, коли він обернувся й вхопився за розписане рунами хутро, вилазячи зверху на свого давнього товариша, своє віддзеркалення в Пурпурі. Випущені назовні левині кігті були покриті кіркою засохлої крові; срібний лев застиг із викликом, стоячи проти масивної туші Дрогона; срібло проти чорноти.

Дейнеріс зачаровано споглядала видовище: - Це... _це ж немо..._

\- Зоря також є частиною мене, як і я - частиною його, - перебив юнак; вага обладунку відчувалась оманливою, легенькою наче шовк, хоч і виглядала твердою та гострокутною, - Коли все закінчиться, я скличу Велику раду. Всі лорди та всі простолюдини держави дізнаються про майбутню загрозу. Ми будемо чинити опір. Ми будемо _воювати_ до останнього бійця: чоловіка, жінки та дитини.

\- Ні, - відповіла Дейнеріс, її шепіт ніс відтінок агонії. Після всього, крізь що вона пройшла, надія отруювала її гірше за отруту, вивільняючи нестримний відчай, що затопив її очі жахом.

\- НІ! - закричала вона, - _ДРАКАРІС!_

Зоря рвонув з місця величезним стрибком, задіюючи всі м'язи в потужному ривку, тінню рвонувши геть від пориву пекельного полум'я, і Джоффрі пригнувся до спини звіра, коли вони метнулись в сторону. Натиск дрогонового подиху чувся приглушеним під шоломом, шиплячий крик, котрий плавив каміння і спопелив навіс за якусь секунду. Вони промчали поверх одного із звалених кам'яних блоків поблизу Дрогона; полум'яний хвіст наздоганяв їх. Зоря м'явкнув наче сутінькіт, стрибнувши на чорного дракона, виставивши кігті. Джоффрі відчув, як шлунок провалився вниз під час довгого стрибка, хоча вони подолали ту віддаль за частку секунди. Він замахнувся вниз зі всієї сили, Світлорев просвистів крізь повітря, намагаючись розітнути Дейнеріс навпіл, коли юнак відчув, що вцілив в щось тверде, розбризкуючи кров навкруги.

Левині кігті увіп'ялись в дрогоновий бік, наче гірничі клини - в скелю, перетворюючи падіння на криваве сповзання зі спини дракона, перш ніж вони звалились на землю й перекотились вбік як одне ціле. Джоффрі хитнув головою, коли Зоря звівся на всі лапи, із Світлорева скапувала кров. Він матюкнувся, коли побачив Дейнеріс неушкодженою; позаду неї виднілась глибока рана на спині Дрогона. Вона не промовила ані слова, коли дракон рвонув до них наче ожила чорна стіна, люто ревучи від болю.

\- Вперед, Зоря! - вигукнув він, і срібний лев побіг між купами зваленої цегли та викопаними заздалегідь траншеями. Вони використали перевагу сліпої зони Дрогона, уникаючи струменів полум'я, поки мчали та стрибали між перешкодами, максимально ховаючись під прикриттям, і відкрились лише в фінальному стрибку. Двічі Дрогон отримав своє, боки кровоточили після того, як вони вдаряли, наче раптори із джунглів Соторіосу, але чорно-лускатий монстр не боявся використати переваги здоровенної туші на свою користь. Джоффрі низько пригнувся, коли крило ледь не збило його з левиної спини; порив вітру від крила вдарив його по спині. Світлорев прорізав криваву рану у відповідь, коли юнак підняв меча догори, прорізаючи чималу діру в перетинці крила, та він занадто пізно зауважив оманливий рух. Хвіст Дрогон вдарив його прямо по грудях, вкритих мерехтливими зірками, та відкинув в повітря наче снаряд катупульти. Він недооцінив її.

Світ крутився перед очима, кутастий силует Харренхолу розмивався з небом, чорне з синім та чорне із синім, наче на картинах фрейлін в Срібній Твердині, аж поки його бік не вибухнув болем і політ припинився. Юнак зробив коротких хриплий вдих, намагаючись стати на ноги, вживши кам'яну брилу, в котру врізався, як опору, намагаючись знову сфокусувати зір. _Це гірше за похмілля від тиріонового західноземського пійла_, подумав він, шукаючи Світлорев наче пияк в темряві, та усвідомив, що ще не перетворився в купу потрощених кісток. Навіть після всіх тих життів - сила Пурпуру досі дивувала його. _Які ще модулі я міг би знайти. Такі потужні витвори, та все ж недостатньо сильні, щоб зупинити Довгу Ніч._ Він зміг опанувати себе, повернувши чіткість бачення; біль зменшився, і чорна латка в очах розчинилась.

Він відскочив вбік із приглушеним криком, земля знову пішла йому з-під ніг, здригнувшись під масивним ударом Дрогона поблизу нього. Він вичаклував Світлорев, перш ніж тварюка встигла повернутись; пурпурно-золотисті фрактали ще переплутались в єдине ціле, коли юнак увігнав зброю дракону в бік, одразу під плечовим суглобом крила.

Дракон заревів від болю, оглушуючи людину, але юнак й досі міг чути, як Дейнеріс репетує на весь голос, смикаючись на спині потвори. Завдяки руків'ю меча та дрогоновим шипам він якось зміг видертись на тіло звіра, коли той вивернув видовжену шию і в пащі з'явились криваво-червоні вогники. Дракон вивільнив інферно, котре лизнуло джоффрині ноги, збиваючи його з місця і ледь не скинувши на землю; все, що знаходилось нижче пояса, нещадно пекло від болю.

_Пора це закінчувати. Й закінчити швидко_, гарячково подумав він. Юнак пошкутильгав по спині Дрогона, Дейнеріс сахнулась назад від нього, майже підповзши до драконячої голови, поїдаючи ворога поглядом помертвілих очей. Він прокричав бойовий клич й спробував дістати її, через силу просуваючись крізь справжнє море рухомих чорних лусок. Його здивував мідний присмак вглибині рота. _Отже, я не є невразливим_. Він облизав губи, відчувши смак двох цівочок крові, що витікали з кута рота. _Шкода, це ще й як би знадобилось_.

\- Лети, Дрогоне! - заверещала Дейнеріс, - _Совéс**! Совéс!_

Звір зробив один потужний стрибок, потім інший, розправивши крила вже в повітрі, його хвіст відкинув Зорю геть сильним кидком.

\- Ні, - буркнув Джоффрі, куштуючи дрогоновий хребет дворучним уколом Світлорева. Дракон зашипів, пролітаючи над подвір'ям Харренхолу, його шия хиталась з боку на бік наче порваний шланг, заливаючи все навколо полум'ям. Джоффрі поглибив рану, стоячи на колінах, і проштовхнув меча по саму хрестовину; крик Дрогона змінився, нагадуючи звук роздертої шкіри.

Джоффрі впустив руків'я, коли вони врізались в підоснову однієї з чотирьох величних башт; юнак перекотився в стилі водного танцю, досягнувши землі із приглушеним зойком. Він мусить звалити Дрогона першим, щоб люди всередині башт мали якийсь шанс проти Рейгаля, але треба було зробити це швидко, поки тварюка не розтрощила весь замок. Дрогон має померти негайно.

Він закінчив другий переворот якраз вчасно, щоб ухилитись від дрогонової лапи, Світлорев просвистів повітрям, відрубуючи два пазуристих пальці; кров та кам'яні уламки засліпили його, падаючи вниз наче дощ навколо юнака; якась тінь промайнула в кутику ока. Дрогон вдарив головою як батогом, зубата паща схопила його за талію наче сталевими лещатами, поки він міг лише витирати обличчя й більш нічого. Зуби заскреготіли по пурпурному нагруднику, вивільняючи жах-ливе звук тертя кістки об не-матерію душі, що наче гвинтами вкручувався в джоффиний череп; зубодробильний дисонанс все гучнішав та гучнішав, поки дракон відхилявся назад, і людина відчула, як піднімається в повітря. Джоффрі не міг поворухнутись, він навіть й дихати міг лише ледь-ледь під масивним тиском щелеп, що намагались перекусити його навпіл; руки піднялись в повітря, коли він закричав. Дрогон тримав його в пащі, наче якийсь трофей, сила щелеп була нестримною, і безліч гострих тріщин зміїлась по самій душі, поки кинджалоподібні зуби занурювались в грудну клітку.

_\- Кар!_

\- Ні! - заверещала Дейнеріс.

Тиск дещо зменшився, і він озирнувся наче в хмелю. Дрогон досі тримав його в повітрі, наче кіт - мишу, ноги тварини виглядали зламаними, і лише покалічені крила підтримували вагу масивного тіла. Погляд дракона зупинився на чомусь в вишині, на верхівці башти; те щось змусило обличчя Дейнеріс застигнути у вияві жаху та агонії.

Крук на вершині башти наїжачився, піднімаючи дибки пір'їни на спині. - _Кар!_

\- Припини! - закричала Дейнеріс, закриваючи обличчя обома руками і розхитуючись вперед-назад, - Крук! _Крук!_

Джоффрі вхопився за один з дрогонових шипів, якраз над оком, та виплюнув вниз згусток крові. - Дякую, кохана, - прошепотів він, перш ніж вгатити Світлоревом прямо в очницю Дрогона, так глибоко, як лише міг.

Величезний чорний дракон здригнувся від удару, хитаючись наче в запамороченні, з його горла долинув дим, що смердів плоттю та сіркою. Він звалився на бік, щелепи розслабились, і Джоффрі викотився, перемазаний слиною та кров'ю.

Він лежав на землі, дивлячись на Вдовину башту та її оплавлений фасад; основа вежі наполовину потрощилась від потужного зіткнення з Дрогоном. Піднятись на ноги... це здавалось більш колосальним завданням, аніж виграти війну в цілому, неймовірним досягненням, гідним легендарних героїв як от Брана Будівельника чи Хугора з Семи Пагорбів. _Вставай_. Йому здалось, що він чує шепіт: - _Вставай, Джоффе_.

Король перевернувся на місці, спираючись на коліно під собою. Він повільно моргав, дивлячись на невеликі діри в нагруднику, виплавленому із не-матерії душі; віддалені зірки змішувались з його власною кров'ю. Він не може померти. Не зараз. Юнак зібрався із силами, якось зміг стати на ноги і побачив Дейнеріс. Вона досі сиділа верхи на Дрогоні, нерухомо витріщаючись на пробиту голову звіра. Їй вочевидь боліло, дівчина безпорадно моргала, наче намагалась заплакати, проте жодної сльози не було видно на вкритих синцями щоках.

Вона підняла погляд, коли він пошкутильгав до неї, тягнучи Світлорев за собою. Вона всміхнулась, нахиливши голову, на обличчі відкрито читалось полегшення.

\- _Ні_, - прошепотів покручений вузол на Пісні, напівпрозорий привид Куейти, що майже розчинився в ніщо, обіймаючи Дейнеріс ззаду.

\- Так, - ледь чутно промовила навіжена принцеса, широко розводячи руки, коли Рейгаль нарешті залишив свою повітряну варту в небі, приземлившись позаду неї із пащею, повною полум'я. Джоффрі стрибнув вперед, почувши віддалені вигуки трибунів та центуріонів, ховаючись під тілом Дрогона, коли...

\- _ДРАКАРІС!_ \- проревіла Дейнеріс, одержима релігійним екстазом, піднявши руки догори, і Рейгаль вивільнив нестримний потік полум'я, чиє шипіння заглушило джоффрині вуха. Силует дівчини зайнявся у вогні, як тріска, вид неба змінився вогняним склепінням, і її обпечені залишки врізались в стіну від неймовірного тиску рейгалевого подиху. Джоффрі спробував заховатись від того всеохопного полум'я, протискаючись під дрогонове тіло так далеко, як лише міг, не відводячи переляканих очей від башти, що нависала зверху.

Сотні років запустіння та лють останньої з Таргарієнів докінчили почате Ейгоном Завойовником; основа башти почала повільно танути, перш ніж нахилитись до Джоффрі. Будівля розвалювалась наче піщаний замок, цегла та контрфорси рухались вниз під власною вагою башти. Дощ уламків закрив собою небо. Він ще почув сансин крик, перш ніж Харренхол придавив його всією масою.

* * *

_* (від перекл.) Куейта - тінеплетиця, що мешкала в Кварті. В книжках була важливим персонажем, котрий допоміг Дейнеріс відібрати драконів в Піата Прея, а пізніше з'являвся перед Дейнеріс у вигляді видіння/проєкції під час завоювання Астапора та правління в Мієріні, даючи важливі підказки та пророкуючи майбутнє. В серіалі з'являлась лиш в одній серії і мала епізодичну роль._

_** (від перекл.) Це переклад команди "Лети!" валірійською. Адже дракони виконують лише команди, сказані цією мовою._


	93. Інтерлюдія XIII: Джон

**Інтерлюдія X****III****: **

**Джон.****  
**

Від побаченого Джон примерз на місці, на вершині однієї з південних башт. Наче крига схопила його горло, щось невимовно важке висмоктувало саме життя з тіла. Падіння Вдовиної башти було величним, так наче масивний чорний стрижень підломився й поховав під уламками його короля. Його друга. Уламки врізались в дрогонове тіло, розкидавши нутрощі тварини по всьому подвір'ю; величезні хмари пилу та диму піднімались в небеса зі всіх боків. Рейгаль пережив це все більш-менш неушкодженим; звивистий зелено-бронзовий змій зашипів до небес, очі з вертикальними зіницями блиснули крізь дим.

Щирий шок закінчив подорож по тілу, перемістившись в джоновий живіт свинцевим тягарем. - Король! - хтось закричав. - _Зрада!_ \- пролунав крик над подвір'ям.

Друг щойно виграв найвеличніший суд двобоєм в історії Вестероса, і отримав у відповідь найчорнішу зраду та тисячі тон кам'яних уламків в якості нагороди. Виконуючи наказ останньої з Таргарієнів... монстр щойно вбив його друга. Ця думка вивела його з шоку, тягар перетворився на _полум'я_, чорна лють проникла вздовж хребта, коли він підняв догори руку, наче одержимий якимось духом; його заклик пролунав по всьому Харренхолу: - _ЧЕТВЕРТИЙ ПОЛК!_

Безсловесне ревіння почулось у відповідь, знамена розвивались на вітрі, піднімаючись догори на древках; червоні "IV" та "Королівські Кулаки". Справжній потік чорного та срібного виплеснувся з башт та парапетів, приховані двері відчинялись, вивільняючи людей, що вливались в море волаючої сталі. Харренхол загудів наче розлючений мурашник, цегла та віконниці падали догори, вибиті зсередини величних башт, адже вежі були всіяні пробитими дірами, в котрих виднілись балісти та інша обложна артилерія, принесена заздалегідь. Центуріони волали накази, на стінах шикувались бійці з арбалетами та вогняними списами; блискучі шеренги зі сталі, броні та людей оточували монстра посередині двору.

Звір заревів від несподіванки, відкривши пащу й показавши жахливий набір скривавлених зубів; шипіння тварюки повнилось ненавистю, тягарем втрати та _люттю_. Звук завібрував поміж стінами, цей гучний виклик, спричинений легенями, що були призначені для видихання полум'я; Джон аж занадто добре зрозумів те шипіння, від котрого волосся ставало дибки. Потвора також відчувала біль від втрати своєї володарки. Також бажала вчинити криваву відплату.

Джон подарує їй _відплату_ на повну, трясця. Він рубанув рукою вниз зі всієї сили: - _ВОГОНЬ!_

Запали вогняних списів заіскрили із несамовитим шипінням, кремезні боєголовки вилетіли з труб, наче зграя спущених з прив'язі демонів. Вони вибухнули навколо Рейгаля, піднімаючи великі хмари вогню та ґрунту; потвора почала рух подвір'ям довгими стрибками, готуючись до зльоту. Балістні болти долетіли з менших башт, сталь залишала довгі подряпини на боках, хоча більшість снарядів відбились від неймовірно міцних лусок. Рейгаль був приголомшений вибухами, його курс став хаотичним та скаженим, поки він отримував концентрований обстріл Королівської гвардії Вестеросу, що мстилась за свого монарха.

\- Пошліть залишки Четвертої когорти, нехай спробують відкопати короля! - вигукнув Джон, перш ніж сковзнути вниз по дерев'яній драбині; він підбіг до стіни та промчав крізь ряд стрільців-арбалетників. Легат визирнув до Рейгаля поміж оплавленими бійницями й рвонув в напрямі руху тварюки, вдаряючи по плечам стрільців та волаючи на всі легені. - Стріляйте по крилам! Арбалети! Стріляйте по крилам! - кричав він; очі сльозились від їдкого порохового диму вогняних списів.

Арбалетні болти за зазубрені списи пробивали рейгалеві крила, поки він метався подвір'ям; кожне попадання створювало невеличку дірку в перетинці, поки джонові люди розстрілювали дракона із нестримною швидкістю, синхронізуючи наступ вогню та заліза. Махання крил ставали все більш безпорадними, стрибки в небо досягали майже половини висоти стін; попадання ракети вцілило дракону прямо в спину і Джон прикрив очі від яскравого вибуху. Звір покотився клубком плоті, диму та багна, перекрученою масою кінцівок та крил, й зупинився неподалік від місця перебування Джона.

\- Гарпуни! - проревів він, - Гарпунники в перші ряди!

Брами в баштах поблизу дракона відкрились, вивільняючи центурії людей, котрі помчали вперед так швидко як лише могли, несучи "вогняні гарпуни" й тягнучи за собою довгі мотки мотузок. Вони добігли до звіра з двох боків; команди з трьох вояків смикали за важелі й підпалювали запали на задніх кінцях своїх пристроїв; загострені сталеві прути вилітали з довгих трубок, прошиваючи наскрізь драконячі крила.

\- _Зараз!_ \- заволав майстер-над-облогою в сусідній від Джона башті. Величезні противаги із замотаних в сіті цегли та уламків впали з вершин башти, зупиняючись на півдороги вниз, коли мотузки натяглись на повну, і Рейгаля перекинуло на бік, перш ніж він встиг відійти від контузії. Протилежна башта на півночі зробила так само, мотузки смикнулись та натяглись в її напрямі, розтягуючи Рейгаля наче оббіловану людину на гербі дому Болтонів. Страхітливе ревіння змусило людей навколо Джона прикрити вуха, їхні очі навіжено розширились від нестримного тиску.

Джон оцінив шкоду, не зважаючи на звуковий хаос, та зауважив обпалену плоть на спині тварини. _Балісти більш-менш ефективні, обложні вогняні списи - також, але це все займе забагато часу_. Клята тварюка була занадто живучою; він не міг покладатись на наступний залп, бо звір за той час звільниться й перелізе стіну. Їм доведеться навалитись на нього, перш ніж дракон вирветься. _Ціна перемоги буде кривавою_. Джон обернувся до сурмача, що стояв біля центуріона позаду нього, - Пікінерів вперед, негайно! - наказав він.

\- Пікінери вперед, так точно, пане! - вигукнув перестрашений чолов'яга, одразу просурмивши наказ, поки центуріон перед ним продовжував віддавати вказівки своїй групі арбалетників. Вони й досі стріляли із безнадійною гарячкою, добиваючись мало чого, окрім того, що розлютили звірюку, продираючи в перетинчастих крилах додаткові діри.

Джон стиснув зуби, нахилившись над зазубреними останками бійниці, спостерігаючи, як загони пікінерів просувались до дракона зі всіх сторін. - За короля! - волав центуріон, що вів в атаку, - _Вестерос!_ \- проревіли прапороносці; срібні леви, королівські кулаки та скривавлені "IV" замайоріли на вітрі, перш ніж Рейгаль розлючено зашипів. Десятки гвардійців перетворились на палаючі головешки за якісь секунди, їхні крики змішувались із бойовими кличами, щемлячи в джоновому серці. Люди відлітали геть під тиском рейгалевого вогняного подиху, знамена згорали за мить і піки розлітались на всі боки, але місце кожного загиблого одразу займав інший; звивисті срібні леви виднілись над хмарою диму, звідки вибігла шеренга розлюченої сталі. - Вестерос! - ревіли вони, вдаряючи по Рейгалю зі всіх сторін; списи пробивали глибокі рани в боках та шиї, ті, котрі діставали, цілили в голову. Останній із живих драконів* невдовзі нагадував виглядом розлюченого дикобраза, коли три групи пікінерів всадили в нього піки.

\- Цієї шкоди недостатньо, - прошепотів Джон; горло знову схопилось кригою, коли Рейгаль вивернувся й повернув голову, його страхітлива паща перетворилась на непередбачуваний смертний вирок, коли він крутив шиєю, використавши перевагу у віддалі, шматуючи людей, котрі найменш цього очікували. Він роздирав грудні клітки наче швачка, що кроїть тканину на нову сукню; сталеві кіраси аж ніяк не допомагали спинити збір кривавого врожаю, поки солдати намагались припнути його на місці, навалившись всією масою. Вони калічили його сильніше, аніж балісти, та й цього було замало.

Хтось протиснувся поміж легатом та гвардійцем, що тримав знамено Четвертого Полку, та вхопив його за плече. - Джоне! - закричав Едмур, стиснувши в руці меча-півторака; він мав вигляд, наче от-от зомліє.

\- Де король?!

\- Під уламками тієї башти! - вказав юнак, - Хлопці трибуна Делина намагаються відкопати його, - він лише міг сподіватись, що Джофрі досі живий під всім тим камінням... він та половина четвертої когорти.

\- Що ми можемо зробити, щоб допомогти?!

Джон моргнув, дивлячись на молодого лорда-протектора та зграйку лицарів-річкоземців позаду нього. _Якого біса?_ \- Скільки маєте людей?! - запитав він, перекрикаючи гучне клацання арбалетів.

\- Близько сорока. Решта втекли, - посмішка виглядала вимученою, - Я ж не Рогатий Лев.

Джон кивнув. Недавнє призначення Едмура Таллі лордом-протектором Річкових земель спричинило лавину зловісного перешіптування та в півсили виконаних наказів, лише найбільш лояльні васали його покійного батька без питань слідували за ним. _Ми мусимо це зробити_. - Спускайтесь вниз та хапайте піки, підете в наступній хвилі!

Лорд побілів ще сильніше, проте все ж кивнув. Гриміння противаг все гучнішало, вони стикались одна з одною, а мотузки скрипіли від напруги й тертя, і Джон обернувся до Рейгаля. Дракон щойно спопелив чергову центурію гвардійців, полум'я пошкодило чимало мотузок з лівого боку. _Вони його не втримають_, усвідомив він із жахаючою впевненістю. - Гарпуни! - вигукнув легат, піднімаючи руку до башти на протилежному боці подвір'я, - Гарпуни! Друга хвиля, _негайно!_

Рейгаль залив їх вогнем ще до того, як вояки встигли пробігти половину віддалі; гвардійців розривало на клапті, коли вогняні гарпуни вибухали в їхніх руках. Останні мотузки на лівому боці рвались в ніщо, і Джон почув, як противаги з того боку почали гупати об землю. _Боги_, подумав він, коли Рейгаль змахнув крилом, прямо в його напрямі, сковзаючи над землею наче поламана іграшка. Дракон тягнув все сильніше й сильніше, аж враз мотузки на правому крилі враз провисли і противаги з того боку попадали на землю, але набута інерція Рейгаля пронесла його далі. Він врізався в стіну прямо під позицією Джона, сила зіткнення похитнула башту, збиваючи людей з ніг та скидаючи окремих зі стіни вниз.

Джон натужно звівся на ноги, побачивши дракона, що розпластався на стіні, використовуючи поламані крила як додаткові кінцівки, щоб видряпатись нагору. Вони не можуть дозволити цій тварюці втекти і сплюндрувати навколишні землі. Не сьогодні. _Тільки не після того, що він зробив з Джоффрі_.

\- Алебарди! - закричав юнак, збираючи навколо всіх, хто міг стояти, - Гвардійці! Хапайте будь-яку зброю, котру маєте!

Едмур дивився на дракона, як той наполегливо видирався по стіні, майже досягнувши бійниць біля них; лорд оголив меча. - Річкоземці! До мене! _До мене!_

Джон вхопив сурмача за шийний комір: - Сурми _Атаку!_ Негайно!

\- Атаку, т-так, легате, - відповів гвардієць, вдихаючи в легені стільки повітря, як лише міг, а джоновий навіжений пошук алебарди привів його до знамена Першої когорти; до довгого держална з кованими кінцями і полковим прапором. Рейгаль щойно досяг вершини стіни.

Звук рогу пробився крізь хаос битви високочастотним ревом, що бринів в унісон з Піснею; гвардійці та річкоземці з мечами та алебардами в руках наче впали в транс від того звуку.

\- _Четвертий Полк!_ \- проревів Джон; криваво-червона "IV" звисала з кінця його знамена. - _За Вестерос!_

\- _Вестерос!_ \- вигукнув Едмур, стоячи одразу біля нього, і вони кинулись на дракона по широкій стіні Харренхолу. Звір приголомшено повернув голову, з пащі полилась кров, перш ніж він відкрив її, вивільняючи _полум'я_. Потік спопеляючого жару пролетів над ними, вже не такий потужний, проте досі здатний збити людей зі стіни й пропалити прогалини в шерензі атакуючих солдат, запалюючи їх як головешки, та от вцілілі дістались до нього, й настала пора сталі тріумфувати.

То було наче воювати проти бронзової гори, ні, проти _вулкану_, котрий ухилявся та чавив; полум'я та пазурі рвали людей на клапті, поки вони видряпувались догори, як лише могли; алебарди та сокири відблискували в променях полуденного сонця. Будь-які залишки тактики танули під спопеляючим поглядом: це була первісна битва людини проти звіра, племені проти монстра. Едмур всадив меча прямо в піднебіння відкритої пащі, кров бризнула фонтаном, перш ніж щелепа клацнула і Таллі заточився назад, збентежено розглядаючи обрубок руки. Тварюка завалилась набік, лавина людей наполовину затопила її зверху із дощем поту та сталі.

Джон став ногами на ту переможену гору плоті, прямо над головою, високо піднявши знамено. Жовті зміїні очі зупинились на ньому, і Сноу відчув якийсь глибинний поклик, споріднений зв'язок, що розтікся венами; впізнання, благання та пропозицію, що пахла кров'ю, димом та вогнем.

Ось тобі за Ланселя.

\- _Кров та Багно!_ \- проревів він, вганяючи задній кінець держална прямо в око тварюки; приглушений крик пробився назовні із перекрученого спазмами тіла Рейгаля. Та агонія була короткотривалою, м'язи розслабились, коли голова впала вниз зі стіни; знамено Четвертого Полку майоріло в повітрі, звисаючи з держална, втиснутого в череп; посічене горде "IV" майоріло під поривами Поцілунку Осені.

* * *

_* (від перекл.) Якщо не враховувати останнього дракона-старожила в руїнах Валірії, з котрим Джоффрі мав справу раніше._


	94. Інтерлюдія XIV: Тарлі (частина 1)

**Інтерлюдія X****IV****: **

**Тарлі (частина 1).****  
**

\- Геть з дороги! Розійдіться перед лордом Рогошпиля! - вигукнув Харберт, тиснучи конем на будь-кого, хто недостатньо швидко реагував. Рандил Тарлі роздивлявся місцевість з верхівки невисокого пагорбу, розмістившись по середині свого почту разом з сином Діконом, поки вони спускались до величезного замку на віддалі.

\- Я ще ніколи не бачив стількох людей на дорогах, - мовив Дікон, розслабивши хват руки на віжках та розглядаючи безкінечну колону лордів, лицарів та простолюдинів, що мандрували Королівським шляхом. Напружений дорожній рух й не думав припинятись, аж поки не дістався до могутнього Харренхолу, віддаленої чорної пащеки, що поглинала весь той люд під акомпанемент легенького хлюпоту вод Божого Ока.

\- Тримайся в сідлі міцніше, Діконе. Мені не треба, щоб ти зараз впав з коня, - відповів він.

\- Так, батьку.

\- І тримай спину рівно. Ти спадкоємець Рогошпилю, не якийсь там заплотний лицар, що прибув спробувати вдачі на турнірі.

\- ...Так, батьку, - сказав Дікон, відвертаючись вбік, та все ж виструнчився в сідлі.

Все ж лорд почувався незручно. Це правда, малого ще не погодили офіційно, але хіба лорд маєтності не має права вибору, коли мова йде про те, хто буде правити по його смерті, чи не так? Ймовірно король таки затвердить те, що було продиктоване здоровим глуздом. Думки про Семвела як про лорда Рогошпилю було достатньо, щоб спричиняти нічні жахіття, і лорд Рандил Тарлі не був мужем, котрого було легко налякати. Одна справа, коли хлопець не міг надати допомоги своєму лорду-володарю на полі бою, це ж вважалось основним обов'язком, про котрий міг мріяти зброєносець. Але ні, то була думка про армію - що брала облогою Рогошпиль, накладаючи загребущі лапи на жінок - котра лякала його найбільше; лорда замку ніхто не міг знайти і мораль падала, а люди тікали. Лорд Рандил керувався не лише соромом, коли вирішив прогнати первістка з отчого дому, хоча й сорому було більш ніж потрібно. Ні, ним керував страх про те, що може статись з його домом, коли його самого та репутації вже не буде на білому світі, щоб захистити родину. Страх був тією іскрою, що робила сором нестримним.

\- Риба! Свіжий лосось прямо з Божого Ока! - прокричав якийсь простолюдин, демонструючи воякам свій смердючий товар, - Вугри та міноги, щоб ви мали чим нагодувати ваших гончаків, мій лорде!

Ще хтось виступив вперед, якась жінка, що рівномірно балансувала двома тацями в обох руках: - Не слухайте його, добрий пане! В мене є м'язисті засолені щуки, прямо з Дівоставу, привезені швидкими ослами!

\- Гей! Я був тут першим! - вигукнув інший крамар, та тарліні вартові відштовхнули їх всіх без всякої поваги, збиваючи ту жінку обличчям на землю. Вона підняла вимащене брудом обличчя, вже готова вилаяти кривдників, та враз затихла під важким поглядом лорда Тарлі.

\- Це якась божевільня, - сказав він, коли вони проїхали вперед; лорд намагався прогнати криву гримасу, що перекривлювала рот.

\- Ви праві, мій пане. Ще й як праві, - погодився Харберт, - Це річкоземське бидло швидко відбивається від рук, коли над ними володарює слабкий правитель.

Рандил пирхнув: - Я б не назвав короля, котрий володарює над цим замком, слабкоруким, - сказав він, вказавши підборіддям на Харренхол. Хтось міг би звинуватити короля Джоффрі в чималій кількості гріхів, але слабкість не була одним з них, проте цього не можна було б сказати про Таллі. Якщо навіть чверть чуток, що ширились Простором, були правдиві, то династія Баратеонів ще ніколи не була міцнішою. Хай там як, "нові люди" а чи ні, та вплив короля Джоффрі над Сімома Королівствами лише зростав із кожним прожитим місяцем... і з кожною виграною битвою. - Що думаєш про це, Діконе?

\- Га? - син в цей момент заглядався на доньку іншого рибалки, грудасту кралю із широкою посмішкою, - О, - сказав він, блідніючи під батьковим поглядом, - А, король Джоффрі...

\- Освічені лорди мусять мати власну точку зору на такі речі, - нагадав лорд Тарлі, наголошуючи на словах.

\- Так! - відповів Дікон, - Без сумніву, та він завоював любов простолюду, - додав він двозначно.

\- Точка зору, синку. Не констатація факту.

Навіть простак міг би сказати те ж саме, після побачених дорогою державних млинів та майстерень, що простягались вздовж доріг та річок по всьому шляху з Королівської Гавані.

\- Ой. Ну, він демонструє дисципліну. Та честь. Вважаю, що він уособлює собою все, що личить королю, - сказав син.

Рандил зітхнув. Це ж бути його власні слова, котрими він описав короля вдома, в Рогошпилі, менш ніж місяць тому.

Какофонія звуків лише гучнішала, поки чорний замок виростав, закриваючи собою все більшу частку обрію; дорогу з обох боків оточували суцільні ряди пересувних прилавків та возів, звідки продавали всі типи їжі, котрі лиш міг би забажати подорожній. - Це що, меблі? - слова вилетіли з рота лорда Рандила, перш ніж він зміг зауважити це. На нещастя, та двоє хлопців, що гукали, сидячи на старому столі, почули його.

\- Гей! В нас є дещо саме для вас, пане! - вигукнув один.

\- Чудовий полірований дуб, не ця брудна деревина, - додав інший.

\- Давай прискоримось, як гадаєш, Харберте? - запитав Рандил, - Я б хотів доїхати до Харренхолу ще завидно, якщо можливо.

\- Звичайно, мій пане, - погодився командир варти, пришпорюючи коня вперед, - Геть з дороги! Геть з дороги, трясця!

Швидкість їзди лиш трішки виросла після цього, хоча все одно Харренхол наближався досить повільно. Тут вчергове було вирішено долю Королівств, але для чого потрібно скликати всіх лордів Вестеросу після доконаного факту? _Можливо чутки були правдивими_, подумав він, на мить шкодуючи через рішення залишити Таллу вдома. Якщо королева Санса таки була неплідною, то згідно законів земних та небесних - король Джоффрі матиме цілковите право підшукати собі нову дружину... Рандил похитав головою, відганяючи ту думку. Велика Рада - то місце для лордів та лицарів, не для жінок, від котрих навіть не можна було очікувати, що вони зможуть витримати таку подорож. Окремі чутки, нашептані тишком-нишком, говорили, що рани короля були фатальними, і що він бажав убезпечити перехід влади до Томмена, перш ніж загноєння доб'є його. Рандил відігнав й цю думка також; якщо король досі не помер, то малоймовірно, що його здоров'ю щось загрожує. Лорд щось пробурчав, поправляючи один з наплечників. Принаймні ця зустріч не буде повнитись маячнею про демонів з-за Стіни. Окремі надто довірливі простолюдини Рогошпилю всерйоз повірили байкам мандрівних крамарів; що королева зійшлась в двобої із крижаними демонами далекої Півночі, і що весь Вестерос зараз має об'єднатись та піти на війну. Він хитнув головою, чудуючись з дурості підвладного бидла, перш ніж усвідомив, що вони зупинились.

\- Що там таке? - запитав він, подумки зітхнувши, та рушив вперед до переду свого почту в супроводі Дікона.

\- Вісь воза зламалась, - відповів Харберт, поправляючи гамбезон, бо вітер задув сильніше. Останнім часом дні ставали все холоднішими. Мабуть невдовзі можна буде очікувати появу білих круків. Чотирьохколісний віз перевозив барила з елем, перш ніж зламався, розливши добру половину пійла по недавно забрукованій дорозі; одне з коліс зламалось, й віз застряг, перекривши весь шлях. Якісь люди метушились між рядами яток, штовхаючи віз, і натовп простолюду гомонів та юрбився на дорозі, так що там не було місця й собаці, щоб протиснутись.

\- Звільніть шлях лорду Рогошпиля! - вигукнув Дікон, хмурячись від видовища.

\- Вгамуйте свої коней, мій лорде, - відізвався якийсь з чоловіків, обертаючись, - Ми разом з хлопцями зараз відтягнемо віз набік і пропустимо вас за хвильку.

Рандил зауважив, що чоловік був вбраний в обладунок, прикритий срібним табардом із червоним знаком "IV". Двійко червоних крил було намальовано по обидва боки тієї "IV"; на відміну від своїх товаришів, той чоловік мав три білих гусячих пера на шоломі. Це надавало вояку певної елегантності, не погіршуючи поля зору, і якщо вже говорити про бойові прикраси, то Рандил бачив й гірші. Можна було із впевненістю сказати, що Мейс Тирелл ніколи не бував на полі бою; адже павичеві пір'їни, що прикрашали його наплічники, без сумніву б засліпили його та призвели до загибелі ще до того, як вороння встигло б злетітись на бенкет. _Отже це і є славетна джоффрина Королівська гвардія_. Його це заінтригувало, й лорд занотував в пам'яті, як ці вояки себе поводять, оточивши воза. Плече до плеча, хутко виконуючи накази, хоча й не без дивних смішків поміж собою. Вочевидь, це ветерани.

\- Штовхайте! - наказав їхній лідер - _центуріон, здається їх так називають_ \- і люди натиснули як один, з'єднуючи сили та повільно виштовхуючи поламаний віз в один бік. Щось заскрипіло, перш ніж на дюйм зрушити з місця у вибраному напрямі, і люди перервались на подих. Вочевидь це займе чимало часу.

Харберт скорчив мармизу: - Тут було б достатньо місця для нас, якби вони просто відійшли вбік.

Дікон вочевидь поділяв цю думку, нервово смикаючи віжки, аж поки йому не урвався терпець, і юнак рушив вперед, волаючи щось голосом, котрий вважав командним. Не всі рандилові уроки вилетіли йому з голови. - Гаразд, гей ви! Час спливає, і ви перекриваєте шлях лорду. А тепер відійдіть вбік, поки вас не потоптали!

Рандил стиснув губи, але не міг привселюдно нагримати на сина. Командний голос, а чи ні, та вочевидь малий погано вивчив уроки терпіння. Один із солдат обернувся і вказав рукою на Дікона: - Відвали, малий лорде! Ми тут зайняті справою, - сказав той. Решта вояків зареготала, а Дікон ледве йняв віри тому що почув, набуваючи багряного кольору шкіри. Простолюд Рогошпилю ніколи так себе не поводив.

\- Ой, Джеве, здається він зараз розплачеться! - вигукнув інший солдат, отримавши у відповідь вибух реготу, коли вони знову почати тиснути.

\- Ану позакривали пельки! - гримнув центуріон, - Котрий з вас знову відкриє пащеку, то буде нести почесну варту до кінця місяця! - він нагородив Рандила вибачливим кивком, отримавши у відповідь те ж саме, лиш із зціпленими від гніву зубами. - А тепер штовхайте!

Подорож до Харренхолу вочевидь затягнеться надовго.

Дікон оголив меча. Харберт та його люди - вишколені, лояльні мечники всі як один - повторили той жест із скреготом сталі. Обличчя сина спотворилось від люті та сорому, коли він вказав мечем на того балакучого простолюдина: - Негайно зійди з дороги! Двічі не попереджатиму!

На шляху запанувала моторошна тиша, спричиняючи появу мурах на спині Рандила, перш ніж він встиг наказати Харберту заховати зброю. Він тренував цих людей, щоб вони корились Дікону як самому собі, і якщо лорд вже береться за меча, то вартовим варто вчинити так само; він не міг відмінити попередні накази заради якогось самозваного хлопа-найманця. Люди навколо дороги сахнулись назад, центуріон обернувся до прибулих. Він подивився на Дікона та вартових, перш ніж зупинити погляд на Рандилі, тримаючи руку на руків'я меча на поясі.

_Цей муж знайомий з кровопролиттям_.

\- Цей хлопчак вочевидь лиш недавно прибув сюди, - сказав гвардієць, - Пропоную вам, панове, втамувати спрагу з наших водяних міхів, ви мабуть спраглі після тривалої подорожі.

Дікон нахилився вперед: - Чи то оглух, ідіоте?! Я...

\- Діконе. Замовкни, - втрутився Рандил, не відводячи погляду від центуріона. Вартові Тарлі переважали кількістю гвардійців, але в очах піхоти не було видно жодного страху; солдати лиш похапали в руки одноручні сокири, залишивши в спокої поламану вісь. Двоє з них позаду возу стояли досить близько від купи складених алебард, так що мабуть встигнуть схопити їх при можливому зіткненні. Рандил оскаженів від гніву та відчув, як щелепа стискається, коли поглянув на впертюхів.

\- Я родом не з Річкових земель, а з Простору, - сказав він, ледь приховуючи гримасу, - Але, наскільки мені відомо, закон вимагає, що по вимозі лорда простий люд має звільнити прохід по дорозі чи по річці так швидко, як лише може, звільняючи шлях, - він кивнув, вказавши підборіддям на узбіччя, - Якщо ви всі відійдете, то ми проїдемо повз вас, і ця суперечка забудеться.

Посполиті про щось напружено зашепотіли на ті слова, окремі з них смикались вбік, одразу повертаючись назад. Рандил відчув, що він щось не врахував, коли центуріон зробив крок до нього; білі пір'їни заколихались під поривом осіннього вітру. В його погляді вже не було жодного натяку на поштивість, лише щирий проблиск сталі.

\- Я родом не з Простору, мій пане. Але я родом з Вестеросу, і я знаю закон. Ви загрожуєте сталлю Королівським Кулакам. Не робіть цієї помилки двічі.

Дікон зареготав: - Король...

\- Король накаже повісити вас, ви, дурнуваті членососи! - заволав хтось із натовпу.

\- Ага! - вигукнув ще хтось, - Це ж Криваві Четверті! Ніхто, окрім самої Корони, не має права наказувати Драконоборцям!

Рандил моргнув, знову зупинивши погляд на табардах. Всі вони мали намальовані ясно-червоні крила, котрі оточували їхні знаки "IV. Натовп почав закипати, простолюд підходив все ближче.

\- Б'юсь об заклад, що це черговий ґвалтівник, такий же, як той гівнюк-Ашфорд! - закричала якась жінка.

\- Ми стояли за короля, коли прилетіли дракони, а тепер вони прибули сюди вказувати нам, що робити?!

\- Ану замовкли! - закричав центуріон, обертаючись, - Я не бачив жодного з вас із зброєю в руках, коли ми добивали Рейгаля!

Натовп відкотився назад, люди забурмотіли поміж собою, опускаючи погляди собі під ноги. Він хитнув головою: - Але від вас цього й не вимагалось. Тому ви й годуєте та озброюєте нас. Ось для чого існує гвардія. А тепер повертайтесь до своїх справ, - він обернувся до гвардійців, - А ви, хлопці! Чи я давав вам команду перестати штовхати?!

\- Ні, пане! - почувся хор голосів.

_\- То чому ви не штовхаєте?!_

Ці слова прискорили їхнє повернення до роботи, наче постріл з арбалета; вояки навалились на віз із новими силами.

\- Чув це, Діконе? Ось це я розумію, командний голос, - мовив Рандил, сторожко роздивляючись натовп, котрий вже розходився. Щойно ледь-ледь не почався бунт. Якого біса... _може й справді тут не вистачає сильної руки_. - І заради світла Седмиці, сину, заховай меча в піхви, - прошепотів він суворо, - І ви всі також.

\- Пробачте, мій пане, - відповів Харберт; його люди мовчки виконали наказ. Рандил вирішив отримати вигоду від прикладу свого гарячкового сина, сидячи на коні й дивлячись прямо вперед, терпляче очікуючи. Не часто він шкодував щодо чималої віддалі між Рогошпилем та Королівськими землями, але зараз стало очевидно, що щось дуже незвичне трапилось в центральному Вестеросі за останні декілька років, і він не був певен, чи це йому подобається. Центуріон підійшов до них, розпихуючи людей та лаючись, і простягнув Рандилу водний міх. _Метикуватий муж_, подумав лорд буркотливо, ввічливо ковтнувши воду. Незвичні закони чи ні, та це все могло б закінчитись значно гірше, якби не здоровий глузд та досвід цього вояка.

Він кивнув йому: - Дякую, центуріоне..?

\- Тойл, - відповів той, рвучко кивнувши у відповідь. _Бувалий воїн завжди впізнає іншого_... Центуріон ще з мить дивився на лорда, перш ніж продовжити: - Дозволите дати вам пораду, мій пане?

Рандил кивнув, тамуючи невдоволення, дивлячись вниз із сідла.

\- Поводьте тут себе обачно, - мовив гвардієць, стишуючи голос, - Рогатий Лев непокоїться. Він готується до чогось великого, і хай лиш Седмиця Небесна зглянуться над тим, хто стане йому на шляху. Бо ніхто інший вже не допоможе.

Рандил злегка здригнувся, відчувши мурах на спині, і вітер задув знову, доносячи крячення мартинів та червонясті листочки з Божого Ока. - Чогось великого?

\- Ага, - відповів Тойл. Він озирнувся назад до своїх солдатів, і вгору, до пошкодженого замку, що виростав біля озера. - Старші товариші казали, що ще ніколи не бачили його таким, і це завжди означає лише одне, - він знову поглянув на Рандила, - Війну.

_Війну? _

\- Проти кого? Вже не залишилось жодного дурня, котрий кине виклик його правлінню.

Тойл знизав плечима: - Я знаю не більше, аніж ви, пане. Знову ж, мають прибути Туманоходи, - він похитав головою, - Скажені Кулаки.

Рандил подивився вгору на скупчення хмар, темних від майбутнього дощу, котрі збирались на півночі. - Чому ти це мені розказуєш?

\- Тому що ваша репутація летить попереду вас, лорд Тарлі, - відповів той, злегка нахиливши голову, - І якщо станеться війна, то краще бути нам на одному боці.

Рандил ухильно мугикнув. Він став почуватись впевненіше, коли почав думати про співрозмовника, як про лицаря, а не простолюдина. Лорд перевів погляд на мальовані червоні крила на табарді: - То це правда?

Тойл й сам поглянув на табард, а по тому на лорда: - Цілковита. Як будете біля брами, то подивіться вгору.

Солдати нарешті закінчили працю і загукали до центуріона, після чого засміялись між собою; власник воза нагородив їх одним із неушкоджених барилець в якості подяки. - Гаразд. Краще мені повернутись, перш ніж вони нап'ються при виконанні служби, - сказав Тойл, киваючи Рандилу. Чоловік стишив голос: - Не забудьте того, що я вам розповів, мій пане, - додав він, сковзнувши поглядом по Дікону, - І тримайте свою кровинку при собі. Не дозволяйте йому чинити свавілля.

Рандил спохмурнів від тих слів: - І що б це мало означати?

\- Це означає, що це не ваші землі. Це землі Королівства, - відповів той, так наче це щось пояснювало, - Про Рогошпиль я чув лише гарні речі, та все ж. Переконайтесь, що ваша челядь буде себе гідно поводити, інакше деякі з них можуть скінчити свої дні, танцюючи з драконом.

Тойл промарширував назад після того заплутаного попередження; дорога нарешті спорожніла завдяки легкому дощику, що розігнав частину подорожніх.

\- Діконе, Харберте. Не ловіть ґав, - наказав лорд, пришпорюючи коня вперед. Настав час вивідати, що тут в біса коїться.


	95. Інтерлюдія XV: Тарлі (частина 2)

**Інтерлюдія X****V****: **

**Тарлі (частина 2).****  
**

Вони побачили дракона задовго до того, як досягли брами. Потрощену, скалічену гору гнилої плоті та поламаних кісток. Вітер ворушив масивні пошматовані крила із кожним поривом, долітаючи з Божого Ока, та колихав полкове знамено, що стирчало з очниці потвори. За життя це був справжній монстр; потрощені зуби виглядали гострими, наче викувані з валірійської сталі, незважаючи на шкоду, а між довжелезними ребрами можна було б помістити цілий загін солдат, і ще б залишалось вільне місце. - Мабуть це Рейгаль, - мовив Рандил. Він не зміг приховати появи трепету у власному голосі.

\- То чутки були правдивими? - запитав Дікон і озирнувся, здригнувшись, - Й ті вояки насправді є драконоборцями?

Рандил не відповів; його челядь прискорила швидкість їзди, адже дощ почав сильнішати, стікаючи в дві канави обабіч брукованого шляху. Аж дивовижно, наскільки ця бруківка прискорювала час подорожі, особливо для вершників. Проте вартість мабуть була неймовірною.

Невдовзі стало зрозуміло, що саме означало те таємниче "танцювання з драконом". Три фігури колихались, звисаючи з в'їздної вежі, одразу під мертвим Рейгалем, розхитуючись від вітру та дощу. Лорд застиг на місці, роздивляючись броньованого лицаря, третього в ряду від них. На дощечці, прибитій до нагрудника здоровенного лицаря-Ашфорда, було написано "ҐВАЛТІВНИК".

\- Ти знав його, батьку?

\- Побіжно. Ми зустрілись на турнірі в Хайгардені, - він оглянув повішених компаньйонів лицаря, зауваживши якогось безіменного хлопа в порваному одязі, з аналогічною дощечкою, як і в сера Пемброна. Збоку від нього висів не аби хто, а сам сер Тантон Фоссовей, брат лорда Сидрової Зали; на його дощечці було написано "ВБИВЦЯ".

\- Седмиця Небесна! - мовив Рандил. Його кінь став дибки, сахнувшись назад. Рандил інстинктивно схопився за віжки. Повісити двох лицарів, наче простих злодіїв? Це красномовно говорило про дисципліну, що панувала за цими воротами, і чимало про самого короля Джоффрі, котрий міг так вчинити, не ризикуючи, що його скинуть з трону. Тарлі знав цього лицаря-Фоссовея, і хоч вони ніколи не були близькі, та Рандил все одно почувався приголомшеним, коли вони рушили вперед моторошним довгим проїздом.

Внутрішня сторона стін виглядала цілковитим контрастом до похмурого попередження, що висіла над брамою. Величезні тенти та павільйони заповнювали собою здоровенне подвір'я Харренхолу, склади з припасами ховались від дощу під чималими навісами, закріпленими на кам'яних стінах. Всюди юрмились слуги, впевнено шастаючи поміж чисельними тентами та центральною твердинею. Рандил стиснув зуби, озираючись. Весь Харренхол нагадував суцільне море прапорів. Вони виднілись всюди; простягались зі стін та башт, звисали з паль та фургонів, навіть вкривали собою цілі секції головної твердині. Прибулих вітало все розмаїття вишитої зброї; бойові сокири та сонячні списи, мечі та катапульти, навіть в'їздні брами та замки на картатому тлі. Троянди, блискавки, вулики, лицарі, руни та щити змішувались та переплітались. Та найбільше серед них виднілось тварин: оскалених кабанів та борсуків на фоні яскравих барв; морських коників та кракенів, що витріщались одні на одних; величезних крабів, що погрожували клешнями ревучим левам. Тут зібралась вся міць Вестероса, слідуючи непереборному заклику їхнього короля, і саме його знамено домінувало над ними всіма. Над розмаїттям барв майоріло срібло; лев з оленячими рогами визвірявся до яскравої зірки. Знамено розвівалось над центральною твердинею, вп'ятеро більше за всі інші знамена, оточене прапором Баратеонів з Королівської Гавані з одного боку та Лютововком Півночі - з іншого. Криваві "IV" Четвертого полку прикрашали бійниці замку, наче червоно-срібні мечі, що охороняли монарха. _Там поселився король_, подумав він. Не те, щоб Рандил очікував іншого. Хоча він і не славився, як знавець історії, та все ж Тарлі не був таким дурним, щоб ігнорувати історичну вагомість такого зібрання. Знамена витягнули його з дому заради Дікона.

\- Батьку Небесний, - прошепотів його син, - Тут є навіть залізорожденні.

Шеренги гвардійців оточували виїзд з брами, виглядаючи досить жалюгідно під дощем. Криті галереї були нашвидкуруч збудовані, щоб захищати від опадів слуг, але завдання цих чоловіків вочевидь було визнано занадто вагомим, щоб зважати на воду з неба. Бездоганно вдягнений герольд, що ніс на грудях персональний герб короля, виступив вперед та вишукано вклонився; легкий дощ лише додавав йому шарму. - Вітаю в Харренхолі, мої панове, ви ледь не припізнились! Звідки ви будете?

\- Ви звертаєтесь до Рандила Тарлі, лорда Рогошпилю, - відповів Харберт, киваючи до Рандила.

\- Рогошпиль, - чоловік посміхнувся, - Чудово, - він зробив жест, і Рандил ледь стримався, щоб не схопити меча, коли перед ним з'явились слуги, допомагаючи вершникам злізти з коней. - Не переймайтесь, лорд Тарлі. Ця невеличка армія конюхів догляне вашу невеличку армію коней. Будь ласка, чи лорд та його син будуть ласкаві піти за мною подалі від дощу? Мушу зазначити, що бенкет почався без вашої присутності, - герольд засміявся з власного жарту. Один із слуг обережно взяв знамено Тарлі з руки Харберта, вочевидь щоб повісити на башту разом із рештою. _От ми й прибули_, подумав Рандил, неспокійно зітхнувши. Тепер вже ніхто не зможе сказати, що Тарлі легковажать запрошенням на раду.

\- Моє ім'я Хосвін, я виконую функції королівського радника в питаннях етикету. Будь ласка, запитуйте, якщо маєте якісь питання, - радник повів Рандила критою галереєю, чий дах гримів від дощу, - До головної твердині неблизький шлях, ми поставили ці навіси, коли один лорд занадто промок під час прогулянки.

\- Принаймні двоє лицарів зараз мокнуть за брамою, - зауважив Рандил, крадькома озирнувшись назад до входу в замок.

Якщо ця фраза й зачепила Хосвіна, то той не виказав цього: - О-о. _Ті_ двоє. Ну, коли так багато лордів та лицарів живуть разом протягом тривалого проміжку часу, то певні ексцеси неминучі, - царедворець махнув рукою до знамен, - Більшість звірів, там зображених, то хижаки, ви часом не звертали на це уваги?

Рандил знизав плечима, зберігаючи мовчанку. - Але Тарлі не такі, - продовжив Хосвін, - Вони вибрали мисливця в якості геральдичного знаку. Не жахливого хижого звіра, а вбивцю. Ловця хижаків.

Рандил спохмурнів, більш ретельно роздивляючись співрозмовника. Чоловік наче не мав виразних рис, окрім вузького підборіддя, і виглядав миршавим, хоч і вдягався в розкішні вишиті шати. Вони пройшли повз кілька величезних тентів, де перебували ті, хто, на думку Рандила, мали б бути вартовими та слугами інших лордів Семи Королівств; більшість з них наминала нехитрі страви, постійно вимахуючи винними кухлями, коли повз них проходили чашники із напоями.

\- Виглядає, наче за ними добре доглядають, - мовив Рандил, змінюючи тему розмови.

\- Король вірить, що варто підтримувати в їх в доброму гуморі, - кивнув Хосвін, заклавши руки за спину, - Сам Лев Ночі свідок, що їм це не завадить.

Попереду на площі, сформованій поміж павільйонами, проповідував не аби хто, а сам септон, стоячи на возі до чималого натовпу, що купчився навколо. Дощ приглушував слова, але не міг приховати рвучкі жести; жрець вказував обома руками на знамено рогатого лева, так наче то була статуя Батька Небесного. _От і довіряй тепер королю, котрий використовує септонів в якості скоромохів_. Поки вони стримували бурчання простолюду, то Рандилу було начхати.

Невдовзі вони дійшли до головної твердині, хоча завернули не в основну браму, а натомість піднялись звивистими сходами та увійшли бічним входом. Коридори звивались та гнулись, поки вони просувались нутрощами масивної вежі; пориви вітру доносили підвищені голоси та бринькання лютень. Вони пройшли черговою відкритою галереєю, звідки виднівся знаменитий Зал Сотні Багать; приміщення, гідне своєї назви, повнилось ароматами смаженої оленини й кабанини, дим та винні випари змішувались у веселій атмосфері. Лорди, лицарі та леді формували чималі групи біля чисельних багать, насолоджуючись бенкетом. Веселе видовище виглядало дещо стриманим, наче натякаючи на щось приховане та напружене.

\- А сьогодні вони почали раненько, - мовив Хосвін. Царедворець пирхнув: - Чи вам відомо, що тут розташовано лише зо тридцять багать? А не сотня. Навіть не п'ятдесят, - він хитнув головою, - Ви часом не полюбляєте такі маленькі нелогічності, мій пане-мисливцю?

Між ними запала незручна мовчанка, поки лорд Тарлі намагався осмислити слова малого чоловічка, розглядаючи дивну фразу в пошуках образи, але так і не визначився. _Знову ж, чому я почувають таким роздратованим? Седмиця Небесна, це таки був ще той деньок._

\- Хіба ми не підемо на бенкет? - запитав Дікон, заповнюючи тишу власним нетерпінням.

Хосвін співчутливо похитав головою: - Король бажає зустрітись з вами, і я маю на меті виконати це бажання.

Рандил нагородив його двозначним поглядом: - Король бажає надати мені аудієнцію? Одразу по моєму прибутті?

\- Таким є його бажання, мій пане.

\- ...Чудово. Діконе, вважаю, що краще для тебе буде спуститись до товариства.

_І знайти серед гостей кількох старих друзів, котрі прибули сюди перед нами. Ми, вочевидь, чимало не знаємо._

Здається син зрозумів натяк, повільно кивнувши, перш ніж рушити до найближчих сходів. Звичайно ж, Рандил також буде почуватись значно комфортніше, обговорюючи дражливу тему спадкоємства без присутності потенційного спадкоємця в тій же кімнаті. Син досі зберігав певні залишки прихильності до Семвела; краще вести перемовини без його присутності. _Якщо мені вже й доведеться зустрітись з королем, то варто використати цю аудієнцію на повну_. І для цього була потрібна інформація.

\- І як король провів останні декілька тижнів?

Хосвін знаючи посміхнувся до нього, продовжуючи ходу. Дікон зник з поля зору.

\- Він почав нудитись товариством лордів та лицарів, котрі купчаться в його залах та поїдають припаси їжі, натомість останніми днями віддаючи перевагу компанії дружини та окремих друзів.

Отже чутки про неплідність виявились хибними, якщо він й досі приділяє увагу королеві.

\- Ймовірно, що лордам це не дуже подобається.

\- О, навпаки. Відсутність доброго короля Джоффрі на своїх же власних бенкетах зробила більше для збереження громадського порядку, аніж декілька повішених гостей, - Хосвін відчинив подвійні двері, що вели вглиб твердині; алебардники-вартові обабіч входу не звертали на них уваги, так наче їх тут і не було. - Шляхта відчуває щось, що витає в повітрі. Щось жорстоке та небезпечне купчиться в тінях, - Хосвін знову всміхнувся, - І цього разу вони не помиляються.

Рандилу варто було заохотити цього на диво балакучого слугу продовжувати: - А сам король, хіба він не надає аудієнцій своїм лордам?

\- Цього тижня - ні. Лише окремим, тому чи сьому. Зустрічами зі шляхтою переважно опікується королева.

_Але не в моєму випадку_. Цікаво. Що ж король міг бажати від нього особисто?

\- Люди мають щодо вас досить просте враження: як про чудового командира, наче викуваного зі сталі, - додав Хосвін, поки вони крокували, полишаючи звуки бенкету позаду себе.

\- Не пам'ятаю, щоб питав вашої оцінки моєї персони, - відрізав Рандил напруженим голосом. Королівський радник, а чи ні - та цей чоловік аж занадто небезпечно наблизився до межі. _Сподіваюсь, що він не з драконоборців_, подумав лорд, крадькома оглянувши субтильну поставу нахаби. Вони пройшли крізь декілька пунктів перепуску, де вартували гвардійці, хоча наче ніхто з них навіть не зауважив їхньої присутності. Хосвін відчиняв двері перед ним.

\- Але то не моя оцінка. Я ж сказав, що так думають люди. Ваша челядь. І все ж вони забувають, що ви не є геральдичним звіром, мій лорд Тарлі, - слуга посміхнувся до нього, - Бо хіба мисливцю не личить бути хитрим і терпеливим? Очікуючи на появу дичини? - радник прочинив останні двері, відкриваючи вхід в чималий кабінет із вітражними вікнами на протилежній стіні. - Будьте обачними й спробуйте не потрапити у власні пастки, мій пане-мисливцю. Ось це моя оцінка.

_Та ким в біса ти себе вважаєш, хлопе?!_

Чоловічок встиг відійти вбік, перш ніж лорд зміг збити нахабство з його пики; він зробив три швидкі кроки вперед і вклонився: - Ваша милосте, прибув лорд Рандил Тарлі, щоб зустрітись із вами, - ще два кроки вбік і жест в бік Рандила, - Його милість, король Джоффрі з дому Баратеонів.

Король щось видивлявся крізь вітраж; кремезна фігура в повному обладунку, прикритому вишуканими шатами, із залізним обручем на голові. З-за палаючого вогнища виднівся срібний лев, більший за розміром за важкий дубовий стіл, що стояв перед королем. Звір низько загарчав до Хосвіна, перш ніж заговорив Джоффрі: - Припиніть грати ігри із моїм двором, я вже попереджав вас щодо цього, - мовив він, навіть не обернувшись; дощ тендітно накрапав за вікном.

\- Але мій королю, - заперечив Хосвін; його голос повнився бажанням прислужитись на повну, - Я ж лише надаю поради там, де це варто. Хіба ви не згадували в розмові про бажання поспілкуватись із шановним лордом Тарлі?

Король повільно видихнув: - В найближчому майбутньому, а не зараз. Хіба ви не маєте більш нагальних справ із вашим власним почтом?

\- Справ із знудженими воїнами та пісками. Коли тут намічається таке цікаве видовище?

\- Мабуть тоді вам варто було б помедитувати посеред тих пісків, ваша мудросте. Можливо саме там ви б могли віднайти таке жадане просвітлення, - відповів король, без жодного натяку на сарказм в голосі. Рандил почувався абсолютно збентеженим, і попередня обережність виявилась вірною.

_Цей чоловік не є звичайним слугою_, подумав він, потрохи просуваючи руку до меча.

Хосвін широко розвів руки в боки, розчепіривши пальці: - Ви забагато заглиблюєтесь в читання трактатів про аеромантію, ваша милосте. Те вчення вартує лише поверхневого знайомства.

\- Якщо ви лише поверхнево його оглянете, то пропустите центральну істину. Забагато води втопить дерево без кореня, - король знизав плечима, дивлячись на дощ, - Мабуть вам варто було б вивчати чардерева, а не піски.

Слова були сказані на звичній мові, проте Рандулу здавалось, що діалог йде на кваатійській. Виглядало, наче це не була перша така їхня дискусія на цю тему. Король тужливо зітхнув, дивлячись крізь скло. Невже вони щось перервали своїм прибуттям? - Можете йти, - мовив він.

Рандил обачно вклонився, проте перш ніж встиг обернутись до виходу, то виявив, що м'язи, на диво, не реагують на накази. Щирий шок від того відчуття приморозив його на місці. - На північ від К'Дату немає жодних рухів, окрім піщаних буревіїв. Молот вдарить саме тут, сутінковий королю, - Хосвін моторошно всміхнувся, - Краще вам прискорити приготування разом з вашим лордом-мисливцем.

Король Джоффрі й далі дивився на дощ, але в повітрі щось промайнуло, що змусило Рандила здригнутись, незважаючи на параліч. Він дивився на лева із срібним хутром, котрий підвівся із свого лігва біля тріскотливого багаття; серце закалатало в грудях, коли лорд спробував зрушити з місця.

\- Я не люблю, коли хтось інший приймає за мене рішення, - мовив король залізним голосом, - І так само не люблю, коли хтось причаровує моїх васалів, - юнак знизив голос, звук без перешкод лунав по всьому приміщенню, - Може там, на сході, твоє їм'я й шепчуть із жахом, Вайуле. Але тут, - він обернувся і вперше зустрівся з ними поглядом; гострі зелені очі та напівдика посмішка одночасно обіцяли й погрозу, й попередження, - Тут, друже мій, захід.

Невисловлене промайнуло поміж обома мужами, радник витримував впевнений погляд, перш ніж знову всміхнувся, і примарний параліч відпустив Рандила, зникнувши без сліду, наче дощова вода за вікном. Лорд моргнув, коли Хосвін зробив два кроки назад і вишукано вклонився, одночасно роблячи руками серію складних рухів. - Прийміть мої вибачення через надмірну зухвалість, ваша милосте. До зустрічі.

\- Ваша мудросте, - відповів король, наче просвердлюючи слугу поглядом наскрізь. Хосвінова вимушена посмішка випарувалась, змінившись розгубленим пихканням, і слуга заточився, падаючи на одне коліно біля Рандила.

За якусь мить король вже був біля нього. - Що... як... ваша ми-лосте? - запитав Хосвін, зачудовано кинувши на Рандила спантеличений погляд, наче вперше побачив лорда.

\- Не переймайся, в тебе був напружений день, - сказав король, піднімаючи радника з підлоги, - Йди відпочинь та зачини двері за собою.

\- Але... я... так, ваша милосте, - відповів слуга. Двері закрились із гучним клацанням.

Рандил глибоко вдихнув, коли король привітав його, плеснувши руками й не давши навіть миті, щоб лорд встиг прихилити коліно.

\- Це... - він затнувся, коли в голові проштрикнуло гострим болем. _Що в біса коїться?_ \- Це мабуть поганий момент для розмови, ваша милосте?

Очі короля блимнули до нього, коли монарх повів лорда до стола біля вітража, і Рандил на повну відчув тягар королівської уваги до себе. - Немає шансів, що я зможу подовжити медитацію після цього всього. Прошу, сідайте, - мовив Джоффрі, підходячи за дубовий стіл, - Прошу пробачити мого... свавільного радника. Як ви себе почуваєте?

\- Та нівроку, ваша милосте, - відповів лорд. Чи це він й справді не міг поворухнутись, а чи просто підпав під враження від зіткнення протиборних сил волі. І хто ж такий, трясця, був той чоловік? Не слуга, це вже точно. Загалом спогади про ту подію відчувались сюрреалістичними, наче як сон. Він зосередився на чомусь реальному, щоб опанувати себе, зауваживши, як король закульгав, перш ніж сів за столом.

Юнак сумно посміхнувся: - Прощальний подарунок від Дрогона. Мейстери запевняють, що я зцілюсь, але холодна погода в цьому не допомагає.

Чергова чутка виявилась правдивою. Він сів навпроти короля, котрий виказав гостю вияв пошани, самотужки наливши напої. Лорд мусить опанувати себе, інакше Рогошпиль буде малопоінформованим щодо всіх тих інтриг, котрі, без сумніву, зараз закручуються на бенкеті... і також варто було вирішити питання з Діконом. Начхати на змови та нахабних слуг. _Хай хоч Харренхол згорить до тла, та я не піду звідси без королівської згоди._

\- То це правда, про що співають менестрелі, ваша милосте? Що ви перемогли дорослого дракона в поєдинку один-на-один?

\- Навряд чи дорослого, - пирхнув юнак, - Дрогон не був Чорною Смертю, це все точно.

Рандил не знав, як на це реагувати. Рідко який король не перебільшував своїх досягнень - чи принаймні не виставляв їх в кращому світлі - але щоб натомість применшувати власні здобутки? _Так ось яким є мій монарх_, подумав Рандил, по-справжньому оглянувши його чи не вперше. Валики м'язів між плечима та шиєю одразу кидались в очі, так само, як і мозолі на руках, коло він поставив кухоль на стіл одним плавним рухом. Постава воїна, проте швидше на кшталт Царевбивці, аніж короля Роберта; сутінькіт, а не кабан. Класична краса Ланністерів доповнювалась непомильною баратеоновою впертістю, від котрої Рандилу встрелило болем в правій половині грудей; на згадку від старої рани, отриманої в Битві Дзвонів. Ця суміш надавала Джоффрі якогось царського вигляду, наче в котрогось з давно померлих андальських воєначальників, котрими повнились книги Семвела, перш ніж лорд наказав їх спалити. _Це чоловік, з котрим я зможу порозумітись_, подумав Рандил, відчувши якесь полегшення в горлянці... хоча це міг бути ефект від випивки. Вони знову пригубили кухлі після короткого тосту в честь Простору та Королівств, й щось фруктове запекло в його шлунку. Тирошійське грушове бренді? Його це здивувало, проте не відвернуло від напою; людина може відчувати відразу навіть до арборського золотого, якщо питиме лише його протягом всього життя.

\- Ваша милосте? - запитав лицар в посрібленому обладунку, котрий щойно відчинив вхідні двері до кімнати, - Я щось відчув...

\- Все гаразд, - відповів король, - Він вже покинув нас. І надовго, як мені здається.

Обличчя лицаря скривилось: - Пробачте, що я...

\- Не переймайтесь, сер Крістон. Його важко почути, то лише шепіт в Пісні.

\- В майбутньому я постараюсь краще, ваша милосте.

\- Певен, що так і буде, - король відпустив лицаря, кивнувши, та повернув увагу до Рандила.

_Мабуть це один із тих знаменитих Срібних Лицарів_, подумав лорд. Лишень подумати, що його син зараз служить серед них; наче якась домашня тваринка чи, може, ходячий жарт. Він відігнав сором завдяки тривалій практиці. Вода, що стікала вітражем назовні, викривлювала полуденне світло, відкидаючи тіні на килими.

\- Як ви доїхали? - запитав король. Вочевидь монарх прагнув повністю відкинути всі питання щодо Хосвіна.

_Непоганий маневр, мушу визнати_.

\- Осінні дощі дещо припізнили нас, - лорд не зміг стримати гримаси на вустах.

\- Вас та добру половину просторян, - зауважив король. І знизав плечима: - Тепер, коли ви вже тут, ми нарешті маємо достатньо присутніх лордів, щоб розпочати справи. Завтра по обіді, гадаю що так.

Рандил спробував не посоватись в кріслі. _Я ніколи раніше не бавився двозначностями, й не почну і зараз_. - Деякі просторяни прибули сюди якраз вчасно, щоб отримати петлю на шию, ваша милосте.

\- А також залізняк, але хто на них зважає, чи не так? - це фраза видавила з Рандила короткий смішок, перш ніж Джоффрі схилив голову, - Вони перейшли межу. Ви це не схвалюєте?

Якщо написи на дощечках не брехали - і він не міг відкрито назвати короля брехуном - тоді...

\- В принципі схвалюю, але людям такого статусу більш личило б познайомитись із сокирою ката. Також це дозволило б уникнути...

\- Потреби залишити їхні тіла для огляду, щоб настрашити інших? - запитав Джоффрі, - Треба було оголосити вердикт, і то швидко. Або лорди будуть себе поводити відповідно до їхнього статусу - або їхні злочини призведуть до такого ж покарання, котре б отримали ті вбиті та зґвалтовані простолюдини, якби вчинити такі ж діяння.

_Жертвами були посполиті?!_

Мабуть шок відкрито проступив на його обличчі, бо король похмуро всміхнувся: - Я дуже серйозно ставлюсь до поняття "Королівський мир", лорде Тарлі. Навіть серйозніше, аніж зазвичай, коли злочини вчиняють на королівських землях, - він знизав плечима, - Розповідають, що й ви особисто повісили чимало людей, і за менші злочини.

\- Так це ж було під час війни!

Король нагородив його знаючою посмішкою, від котрої Рандилу спиною побігли мурахи. _Цей молодик небезпечний_. Лорд звик довіряти своїм інстинктам, чи на полі бою, чи в мирному житті, і прямо зараз вони волали попередження, озвучуючи словами королівську посмішку "І до чого ж я тут готуюсь, як не до війни?"

\- Ви прибули самі?

\- Разом із сином.

\- Зрозуміло, - король схилився над столом, розставивши пальці. Він клацнув ними двічі, роздивляючись їх, наче ведучи якусь приховану внутрішню дискусію сам із собою. Врешті його погляд повернувся до Рандила, в очах читалось рішення, - Цікаво. Як ви гадаєте, чому я скликаю цю Велику раду?

Права сторона грудної клітки знову спазмувалась. - Через війну, - відповів лорд, не коливаючись ані миті. Інстинкти наче пекли вогнем; це відчувалось вірною відповіддю.

\- Війну. Війну, подібної котрій ці землі давно вже не бачили, - відповів король, роздивляючись кухоль в руці; червонясте бренді колихнулось в один бік. - В мене виникла певна проблема із вашими колегами-лордами. Простір потребує компетентного командира над своїми силами, міцну руку, що одночасно вправно керуватиме та забезпечить дисципліну, - він поглянув на Рандила, насупивши брови, - Ви потрібні мені, щоб стати в них на чолі, коли прийде час.

\- Звичайно, ваша милосте.

Не те, щоб він не бував в такій ситуації раніше: Мейс Тирелл був посереднім полководцем, якщо не сказати різкіше. Якщо почнеться війна, то Рандил не буде коливатись, беручи під контроль потугу Простору... хоча насправді він не відчував припливу ентузіазму від перспективи завоювання Вільного міста.

\- Не легковажте завданням, що я вам пропоную, - король й далі дивився на нього, - Поміркуйте над цим, якщо ваша ласка. Зробіть це в тіні від тих повішених надворі. Погляньте в мертві очі тих лицарів і задайте собі питання; Чи я зможу зробити це? Чи я зможу повісити своїх друзів, якщо від цього залежатиме виживання мого дому?

Рандил спохмурнів, відчуваючи гордість, що може витримати погляд короля й не відвести очі. Король налив собі чергову порцію напою, перш ніж відкинутись назад на спинку крісла: - Поміркуйте над цим і дайте мені відповідь, коли рада закінчиться.

Рандил не звик до коливань та сумнівів, але виявив, що саме так і почувається, коли повільно кивнув. Все: лорди, повішені, септони та гвардійці, навіть лев та той нахабний слуга, все це змушувало його здригнутись... Завоювання якогось із Вільних міст виглядало негідною ціллю. Король колихнув бренді в кухлі, в кімнаті панувала тиша, за винятком потріскування дров в багатті.

_В мене не буде кращої нагоди._

\- Ваша милосте, є ще одна справа.

Король милостиво махнув йому продовжувати.

Рандил зважив аргументи, перш ніж прочистити горло: - Я маю певну проблему і вважаю, що ви можете допомогти мені в цьому, - він замислився, скільки ж закручених змов починалось із таких слів, та врешті відігнав гримасу з вуст, - Мій молодший син, Дікон, виріс й став лицарем, вправним та дисциплінованим, - продовжив лорд, наче повертаючи своєму сюзерену його ж власні слова, - Він є правдивим спадкоємцем Рогошпилю, у всьому, окрім закону. Вмілий командир, здатний вести мій дім в мирі та у війні, - Рандил зітхнув, - І вочевидь різко контрастує із моїм старшим сином, Семвелом, котрого, як я чув, ви взяли собі на службу.

Нехай його грім поб'є, якщо Рандил знав, як саме король перехопив людей, що "ескортували" Сема до Нічної Варти, але що зроблено, то зроблено. Шкода, що Срібні Лицарі не відмовляються від своїх спадкових прав.

\- Так, взяв. Семвел служив мені водночас силою та мудрістю протягом кількох останніх років. Я здивований, що новини про його діяння не досягли Рогошпилю.

\- Пробачте, ваша милосте, та ваше правління спричинило більше різних чуток, аніж людина може повірити. Я знаю, що він був присутній під час Битви в Тумані, хоча лише Батько Небесний знає, як вам вдалось затягнути його на борт корабля.

Джоффрин погляд враз загострився: - Ви б здивувались, якби дізнались, наскільки легко то було, - він вже ніби збирався сказати ще щось, перш ніж закрив рот та зітхнув. Рандил знав достатньо із тих дещиць інформації, котрі зміг вичавити із Мелісси; Семвел досі підтримував регулярне листування із своєю матір'ю. _Королівський хроніст_. Лорд пирхнув, приховавши це сьорбанням зі свого кухля, наче поганий жарт. Сему це пасувало - зануритись в пергаменти із пером та чорнилом посеред ордену славетних лицарів, котрі присягнули королю.

\- Хай вже буде, як є, та трон Рогошпилю зовсім не підходить Семвелу, як фізично, так і по темпераменту. Хлопчина навіть не бажає спадку, якщо по правді. Я буду невимовно вдячний вам, якщо ви додасте своє підтвердження у формальній зміні спадкоємності, так наче хлопець приєднався до Нічної Варти чи... - він проковтнув щось їдке, - До мейстерів.

Король дивився на нього протягом певного відтинку часу, вмостившись в кріслі у незвичній симетрії із своїм левом біля вогнища. Крісло лорда було досить комфортним, та - чи був він мисливцем, а чи ні - хай його шляк трафить, якщо Рандил дозволить собі втратити пильність в присутності такого величезного звіра. Він би не пожалів золота, щоб дізнатись, як король зміг дістати такого прирученого лева, особливо такого великого та з незвичною мастю. _Мабуть із якогось пентошійського звіринця_, подумав він.

Врешті-решт король заговорив: - Такий королівський декрет буде вельми незвичним з точки зору законів.

Рандил розправив плечі: - Але були прецеденти. Король Ейгон чинив так чимало разів під час Завоювання, і король Джехейрис так розв'язав диспут в домі Дарклінів.

Джоффрі криво всміхнувся, проте в словах не чувся гумор: - Вочевидь ви провели чимало часу в дослідженні книг по історії, як я бачу, - він роздивлявся свої нігті, майже як лев, котрий досліджує стан пазурів, - Іноді там можна знайти й корисні речі, чи не так?

\- Так, - відповів Рандил за хвильку, відчувши раптовий спазм на обличчі.

Король зітхнув, роблячи черговий ковток. Він виглядав втомленим, знову відкинувшись назад в кріслі, - Я підпишу ваше звернення ще сьогодні, якщо таким й справді є ваше бажання, - юнак нахилив голову, - Не відмовитесь від поради, мій лорде?

\- Звичайно що ні, - мовив Рандил, намагаючись приховати радість від праведної перемоги, що переповнювала тіло. Він і не гадав, що це буде так просто.

\- Поговоріть із Семвелом, перш ніж додасте свій підпис до мого, - він невпевнено підняв руку. Джоффрі виглядав таким же незвичним до сумнівів, як і сам Рандил. - Спробуйте подивитись на нього, побачивши більше, аніж хлопця, до котрого ви звикли. Спробуйте... - він затнувся, повернувши руку на стіл, і взяв кухля в руки. Чергове зітхання. - Він зараз має бути на бенкеті, інакше може перебувати в своєму кабінеті. Один із моїх слуг покаже вам, де саме. Це все?

Рандил кивнув. Якщо побачення із старшим сином - будемо сподіватись, що востаннє - й було ціною домовленості, то, заради всіх богів, Рандил піде на це.

\- Дякую, ваша милосте.

\- Вибирайте мудро, лорде Тарлі, - відповів той, підводячись й закінчуючи аудієнцію. Рандил почувався не дуже комфортно, покидаючи кімнату, й озирнувся востаннє, перш ніж зачинити двері. Король обернувся до вікна-вітража, зчепивши руки за спиною, і вдивлявся в дощ, що злегка дрібонів по склу. Рандил хитнув головою. Король був суворим юнаком, в тих сталевих очах виднівся інтелект. Він міг практично відчувати запах сили волі, що купчився навколо короля, наче як запах грози перед бурею.

Завтра буде день, гідний мейстерів та їхніх клятих книжок, в цьому він був певен на всі сто.


	96. Інтерлюдія XVI: Тарлі (частина 3)

**Інтерлюдія X****VI****: **

**Тарлі (частина 3).****  
**

**1**

\- Здається септони збожеволіли, - прошепотів Харберт.

\- Що ти дізнався? - запитав в нього Рандил.

\- Там проповідує септон Кайл. Він був свідком бою короля Джоффрі проти Дрогона, - вояк проковтнув слину, збираючись із думками, - То мабуть було неабияке видовище, бо очевидці поголовно переконані, що король є живим уособленням одночасно Воїна та Батька Небесих. Щось таке теревенили про дві чесноти в одній-єдиній душі, - Харберт знизав плечима, наче вибачаючись; він же не був теологом.

Зала Сотні Багать повнилась дворянством Вестероса, хоча гучність гомону мала б бути значно сильнішою. Всі навколо зачаїлись в очікуванні. Було оголошено офіційно; завтра настане доленосний день. - І що Найпобожніші* кажуть про цю єресь? Поголос вже досягнув Староміста й повернувся назад?

\- Мій пане, власне септон Кайл _і є_ одним із Найпобожніших. Він відвідував Мартинів, коли король прислав септону заклик, щоб офіційно засвідчити Суд Двобоєм, - Харберт розвів руками із виразом безпомічності, - Простолюд надворі вірить кожному його слову. Та й не лише простолюд, - голос знизився до шепоту, - Лорд Даррі стояв навколішки в передніх рядах натовпу. Він навіть виголосив промову після проповіді септона Кайла.

_Отже в цьому замішані не лише септони._

\- Наче весь світ подурів, - мовив Рандил, спираючись на стіл. Король. одержимий волею Седмиці, та дракони, заборені королівськими легіонами. Він здригнувся, уявивши, що ще довідається протягом цієї ночі. Проте не всі прибулі септони втратили здоровий глузд; Харберт розповів, що окремі з недавно прибулих щоночі затято сперечаються із септоном Кайлом, створюючи неабияку виставу; проте більшість з тих дискусій пролітали повз вуха присутніх лордів. _Теологи. Вони ще гірші за мейстерів_, подумалось Рандилу.

\- Дякую. Спробуй ще вивідати щось вагоме.

Харберт вклонився, перш ніж піти на вихід з зали, полишаючи свого пана посередині справжнього моря столів, переповнених їжею та випивкою. Зала Сотні Багать повнилась людьми, лорди та леді заповнювали майже все приміщення, від королівського помосту до подвійних дверей в протилежному кінці. Дікон досить вправно виконав своє завдання, зміцнюючи їхні позиції. Переважно перебував посеред просторян, але досить близько до контингенту штормоземців, так що мав змогу дослухатись до приглушеного гомону. _Непогана позиція для лорда прикордонних марок_, подумав він, коли Мейс сковзнув по ньому недобрим поглядом. Вочевидь його пан-сюзерен мав надію, що Рандил сидітиме біля нього. Лорд пирхнув, подивившись у відповідь та примруживши очі. Простір вже примудрився показати себе з гіршого боку, коли Ашфорди та Фоссовеї покинули зібрання ще до початку ради; втрата кількох лицарів замилила їм очі, змусивши вчинити такий ідіотизм, як добровільну відсутність на такій вагомій події. _Навіть довбані кракени мали достатньо здорового глузду, щоб залишитись_, подумав він. Родрік Харло був розумнішим за решту - принаймні як на залізорожденного - і саме він, ймовірно, й був тим, хто стримував докупи їхню зграю... можливо також із допомогою королеви. Ходили чутки, що вони двоє частенько бачились. Чутки також казали, що Бейлон Грейджой зараз відхаркував залишки легень десь в своїх покоях, обіцяючи піддати страшним тортурам будь-якого мейстера, достатньо дурного, щоб ризикнути наблизитись до нього. _Можливо острів'яни невдовзі отримають нового лорда-протектора?_

Дікон посовався на місці біля нього: - Батьку, здається я бачив Семвела.

\- О? І де ж?

Син кивнув до сходів поблизу дорнійської делегації: - Здається він був вбраний в обладунок, - сказав він із зачудованою посмішкою, - Як гадаєш, чи не могли б ми поговорити з ним?

Рандил скривився: - Пізніше.

Син кивнув, не ризикнувши задати додаткові питання. Проте чомусь Рандилу захотілось, щоб той таки ризикнув.

Лорд Елдон Естермонт сидів за столом якраз біля нього; старий лорд нахилився до нього та поплескав по спині. - Переведи подих, Рандиле. Ще зо два таких застілля, і ти повернешся у норму.

Вони пліч-о-пліч із Черепашим Лордом бились в Битві Дзвонів, а також щоразу схрещували списи на регулярних ренліних турнірах в Штормокраї.

\- Ми ж старі солдати, - відповів він, і Елдон відвернувся із похмурою посмішкою. Рандил спробував на смак присмачене спеціями куряче крильце, насичене перцем та часником. Й відкусив черговий чималий шмат. Слуги постійно приносили все нові страви, зберігаючи тарелі та миски повними, та Рандил не мав такого аж апетиту, хоча мусив визнати, що місцеві кухарі готували не згірш як в Хайгардені.

\- Ходять чутки, що король мав із тобою розмову кілька годин тому, - продовжив Елдон.

\- Гм, а тут поголос розходиться швидко.

\- Ну ти ж знаєш, як воно є. І зараз ще збільш, ніж раніше.

Рандил пирхнув.

\- Скажи-но, Тарлі, то правда, що його там постійно охороняє приручений лев?

\- Я думав, що це загально відомо.

\- Гм, - Естермонт похитав головою з боку в бік, - Наче б то. Дехто божився, що сам бачив, а декілька лордів навіть стверджували, що він _їхав_ на ньому верхи проти... - старий повів бровою в напрямі помосту, - тієї потвори.

Скелет Дрогона простягався, нависаючи над зібранням, наче якийсь зловісний крук; гострокутні кістки звисали зі стін, прив'язані товстими линвами. Під останками розмістився королівський поміст, де розмістились Правиця короля та інші високі лорди, хоча двійко тронів зараз були порожніми. Один був майстерно витесаний з цілого стовбура ебенового дерева, інший же складався із мечів, сплавлених докупи. Залізний Трон перевезли сюди з Королівської Гавані сама для цієї ради. Рандил досі пам'ятав про старі таргарієнські традиції - розміщувати черепи своїх драконів в тронній залі; Роберт наказав їх сховати, але його син додав черговий череп до колекції... вбивши його власноруч. Це було потужним символізмом, тією мовою, котру лорди цих земель розуміли самими кістьми. _Драконоборець_. Він міг чути захоплене шепотіння навколо себе, навіть від лордів, котрі вже мабуть не один тиждень бенкетують в тіні тієї клятої штуки.

\- Це й справді так. Той лев завбільшки з коня.

\- Як захопливо, - Елдон спохмурнів, - Можливо тоді обладунок... ні, це вже занадто, навіть для короля.

_Обладунок?_ Рандил не тиснув, не бажаючи виглядати тотально необізнаним. Натомість він перевів погляд до групи ессоських гостей. Лорд Ренлі - майстер-над-послами та лорд Штормокраю - невимушено переходив від одного товариства до іншого, розважаючи магнатів та дипломатів з Вільних міст увагою та красномовством. - Що в біса король хоче від _них?_

Це було б надзвичайно незручно для короля Джоффрі... проголосити вторгнення в якесь із Вільних міст, коли магістри цього ж міста бенкетують в цій же самій залі.

\- Король просто приймає їх, навертаючи до чергової угоди. Я б не переймався їхньою присутністю, - пирхнув Елдон, - Все, чого вони бажають - так це торгових преференцій, і Корона тримає їх на міцній прив'язі.

\- Проте це залишає відкритим питання, чого Корона хоче від нас, - Рандила вже починало нудити від таємниць, він і не міг уявити, що може застрягнути тут - й плести інтриги - ще зо два тижні, очікуючи на правду. _Не дивно, що їжа була такою чудовою._

\- Хай там як, та _їм_ відомо більше, аніж нам, - відповів Елдон, хитнувши головою до скупчення столів на протилежному боці, одразу перед королівським помостом. Північні хутра та бороди, такі ж кошлаті й мокрі від пивної піни. Лорди Півночі похмуро пили, спорожнюючи свої кухлі, так наче й не чекали настання завтрашнього дня, не полишаючи товариства своїх земляків. Рандил почухав підборіддя, спостерігаючи за центральним столом в тій групі; то був наче командний тент, оточений палісадами.

\- Хто там сидить по центру? - запитав він Елдона. Рандил впізнав Великоджона поблизу незнайомця, котрий являв собою майже комічний контраст, наповнюючи кухоль молодика з барильця, лиш трішки більшого за власну п'ятірню. Серед решти він впізнав Мандерлі, котрий оглядав залу, роблячи невеликі ковтки з винного келиха. Той, кого вони оточували, мав вигляд воїна, худорлявий та жорсткий, наче як старий Хостер в роки його молодості, і рудувато-брунатне волосся лише підсилювало схожість. Ліве око молодика було прикрите шкіряною латкою, залишаючи інше виблискувати блакиттю, чий погляд наче пронизував залу. Рандил аж занадто добре впізнав той погляд.

\- То Одноокий Вовк, - мовив Елдон, роблячи ковток із власного кухля, - Робб. Первісток лорда Старка. Він бився в якійсь битві на далекій півночі, хоча півничани, на диво, як один тримають роти закритими й мало розповідають про те.

Швидкий укол заздрощів вразив Рандила, перш ніж лорд безжально відігнав те відчуття. - В повітрі витає запах війни, ти ще пригадаєш мої слова, - відповів він. _Може це проти здичавілих ми будемо битись?_ Не дуже схоже на це; дикуни, наскільки він чув, ледь не їдять із рук королеви, окремі з них отримали землі поблизу Перешийку. Він обернувся, щоб запитати думку Дікона про це все, але виявив, що син захопився переморгуванням із донькою лорда Бісбері, що сиділа через стіл від них. Рандил зітхнув, дивлячись на власний кухоль арборського золотого, і випив його залпом, перш ніж встати з-за столу. Бенкет набирав обертів, і те, що варто було зробити сьогодні, не могло чекати.

\- Судячи з твого вигляду, ти й сам невдовзі принесеш _комусь_ війну, - зауважив Елдон, клацаючи пальцями по келиху.

\- Якби ж то, - відповів Рандил, - Мої вітання вам, леді Телісо.

Елдонова дружина була зайнята розмовою на протилежному боці столу, проте кивнула із вдячністю на звертання. Рандил мусив пройти повз дорнійські столи, де Оберин Мартел грав в якусь своєрідну гру з ножем разом із тією своєю хвойдою, котру називав коханкою. Ввічливі вибачення тут і там, і врешті він використав нагоду, щоб дійти до сходів на протилежному боці зали. Гладкий слимак пішов із банкету саме сюди.

**2**

Рандил навіть не здивувався, побачивши, що старший син анітрішки не змінився. Обернений в хутро, Семвел тепер навіть більше скидався на моржа; моржа, що розсівся біля вогнища, оточений стосами книг, котрі хаотично розташовувались на столі. Світло свічки освітлювало пухке обличчя Семвела, відкидаючи мерехтливі тіні; син щось шепотів сам до себе, слідуючи словами рухом пальця та водночас примружуючись до якихось каракулів, навіть не зауваживши свого власного батька. Рандил _гучно_ зачинив двері за собою, і Семвел миттєво скочив з крісла, ставлячи ногу під стіл, наче готуючись перекинути його на порушника спокою.

\- Батьку?

\- ...Семвеле, - мовив Рандил, забираючи руку подалі від руків'я меча. Він й не знав, що щойно побачив, але автоматично ледь не оголив зброю. Тепер лорд більш уважно придивився до сина, та очі не зауважили нічого, окрім того самого зляканого погляду, котрий так дратував Рандила вдома, в Рогошпилі.

\- ...А я вже гадав, чи ти приїдеш, - сказав його син, сідаючи в крісло знову. Юнак продовжив читання книги, так наче батька тут й не було, - Бо лорди-просторяни вже починали хвилюватись.

\- Це лише показує, наскільки мало вони знають, - відповів Рандил. Він вирішив залишитись стоячи, натомість оглянув книжкові шафи вздовж стін. Це видовище заново відкрило стару рану, і він виявив, що скривився до сина: - Здається король задоволений твоєю службою.

\- Він цінує мої вміння, - очі блимнули до нього, та одразу повернулись до старого, пошарпаного пергаменту на столі. "_На відміну від тебе_" залишилось невимовленим.

\- Це добре, що ти допомагаєш підсиленню свого дому. Незважаючи на твої хиби.

\- Дякую, батьку. Твоє схвалення переповнює моє серце гордістю.

Рандил почувався неспокійно. Навіть моторошно. Єдина ситуація, з котрою він міг порівняти це відчуття, була, коли він дивився на Грабіжника, перш ніж перерізати горлянку власному гончаку. Пухлини деформували поставу собаки, скривлюючи силует. Подібне відчуття, але все ж не таке саме.

\- Якщо тебе зараз знудить від моєї присутності, то я був би вдячний, якби ти не заблював мої книги, - сказав Семвел, й далі втупившись в той пергамент. Синові губи стиснулись в вузеньку лінію.

Рандилова гримаса поглибилась. - Ти мав би вдягнути чорне, - процідив він, - Тоді тебе б тут не було... й ти б не _ганьбив_ наш дім перед всіма лордами Семи Королівств!

Пергамент зім'явся в руці сина: - Ганьбив _наш_ дім?

\- _Наш!_ \- вигукнув Рандил; кулаки аж свербіли від бажання розквасити ту жирну мармизу, - Ти знайшов тут собі затишну нірку, чи не так? Риєшся в книжках, причиняючи ганьбу нам всім кожним своїм подихом?! - Рандил натужно дихав, навіть не знаючи, чому так зірвався; мабуть було щось таке в самоконтролі Семвела, що виводило його з себе.

Семвел почервонів, але не від сорому.

Рандил моргнув.

_Та це ж гнів_.

\- Ти бажаєш знати, як виглядає твій сором, старий ти дурню? - син вгатив рукою по найближчій книжці на столі, величенькій такій, із срібним мечем та червоною зіркою на обкладинці. Він відкрив її одним рухом, одразу знайшовши потрібну сторінку: - _На шістнадцятий день третього місяця_, - прочитав вголос Сем, - _Прибули лорд Рандил Тарлі та його син Дікон, Рогошпиль приєднався до Великої Ради_, - він рвучко закрив книгу, - Ось і все! Ось як історія запам'ятає тебе з твоїм соромом! - син криво посміхнувся, - І маю надію, що й це не намарно.

_Все йде якось не так_, усвідомив Рандил. Ось чого він почувався так незвично. Він вторгся незваним, злякав сина. Виявив, що досі відчуває певну дрібку надії, після безнадійних спроб навчити сина проявляти характер. Раніше Семвел закривався від нього все сильніше та сильніше, аж поки не зіщулювався, шепочучи та дурнувато киваючи до будь-яких слів з боку батька, перш ніж Рандил хитав головою з відразою та йшов геть. Іноді він полишав в кімнаті зарюмсаного слинька, іноді - перестрашеного боягуза. Але не зараз. Ця думка шокувала його, і він застиг нерухомо, збираючись з думками.

\- Я говорив з королем, - врешті промовив Рандил нейтральним тоном, - Він визнає Дікона спадкоємцем Рогошпилю.

Це змусило сина відвести увагу від того дорогоцінного пергаменту. Він поглянув на батька із найменшим натяком на інтерес в очах. Один раз кивнув, розхитуючи головою в сторони наче придурок, і голос пом'якшав: - Ну то й добре, - сказав Семвел, вдихаючи на всі груди, і знову моргнув, - Гаразд, - додав син, опускаючи погляд вниз, на пергамент, котрий тримав в руках наче ляльку, - Тоді це все нарешті вирішено. Бажаю йому успіхів.

Лють проскочила по тілу Рандила, зверху до низу, наче удар блискавки; засліплюючий спалах гніву, що змусив тіло перейти до дії. Він вгатив кулаком по столу, розриваючи той пергамент в жирних руках: - _Ти навіть не збираєшся боротись за власне право первородства?!_ \- проревів він сину прямо в обличчя.

Стіл відлетів вбік, і сталевий захват охопив шию Рандила. Син гучно заревів, однією рукою піднімаючи його догори, та всім тілом жбурнув його на книжкову шафку із ведмежою силою. Лорд врізався об неї і сповз на підлогу, спина волала в агонії, коли дерев'яні полиці та книжки валились на нього згори наче зимовий град. Семвел миттєво підскочив впритул, тихо буркнув, піднімаючи його, і вгатив спиною об стільницю стола. Рандил спробував виборсатись із неймовірного хвату власного сина, але це відчувалось, наче боротись із залізною статуєю; семові бліді очі горіли непереборною люттю. Вміння боротьби було питанням життя чи смерті для лицаря, і Семвел демонстрував вміння, гідне ветерана, припиняючи спроби Рандила звільнитись із майже невимушеною легкістю, ще й вгативши лобом тому прямо в ніс про всяк випадок. Рандила засліпило через біль в зламаному носі, але він зміг відчути силу інерції від чергового вибуху люті, коли син підняв його із непереборною силою і потягнув по кімнаті, ревучи на всі легені, та вгатив об іншу шафку з гучним _тріскотом_; книги та сувої розлітались кімнатою, поки меблі падали навколо них.

Рандил на силу зміг вдихнути повітря, загіпнотизований пеленою люті в очах сина. Уколи болю павуками розповзались по всій спині та голові, поки син тримав його притиснутим до залишків шафи; обидва мужі були вкриті шматками пергаментів. Повільно, та той туман в очах розвіявся, і Рандил усвідомив, що вже може говорити. Він застогнав від болю. - Всі ті роки. Де ти був?

\- Я був мертвий, - Семвел напружено дихав, - Ти вбив мене. Побоями за побоями. Знущанням за знущаннями.

\- Ні, - видихнув Рандил.

\- Жорстокістю після жорстокостей, - прошепотів Сем, - Ти мене вбив, перш ніж встиг зрозуміти мене.

\- Ні, - повторив лорд, відчуваючи задуху від чогось зловіснішого, аніж хват синової руки на шиї, від чогось холодного та шорсткого.

\- Все, що ти вмієш, так це лише нищити. Навіть свої власні кляті мрії.

Рандил моргнув, відчувши щось вологе, що поповзло вниз щокою. Сем зблід, заплющивши очі, перш ніж дико загарчати: - Забирайся геть.

\- _Ні!_ \- вигукнув Рандил, тримаючись за синові руки. Щирий жах потік його венами, страхітливе усвідомлення, коли син потягнув його до дверей.

\- Геть! - заревів Сем, викидуючи батька за двері. Він гримнув ними, зачиняючи, полишаючи Рандила на підлозі коридору. Там, на самоті, скорчившись від болю, Рандил щиро побажав, щоб син таки закінчив почате. Він витріщався на свої руки, поки в грудях росла порожнеча; запізніле усвідомлення якоїсь прихованої загрози, котрому він не знав імені. Він зазнав поразки. Сльози скапували на долоні, хоч він і знав чому. Не міг пригадати, коли востаннє плакав взагалі. Одна за одною вони скочувались щоками, постійне скапування, наче потік крові із рани. Він не міг це контролювати, не міг навіть назвати це, але знав, що програв. Цілковито. Назавжди.

Свідомість спробувала знайти пояснення в знайомих воєначальнику термінах, і він врешті усвідомив.

Він програв війну, на котрій воював протягом всього життя.

* * *

_* (від перекл.) Найпобожніші - вище духовенство віри в Седмицю, своєрідний аналог католицьких кардиналів. Саме вони (переважно) вибирають наступного Високого Септона (окрім винятків на кшталт Його Горобецтва, котрого вибрали рядові фанатики-Горобці, розігнавши колегію Найпобожніших)._


	97. Розділ 76: Рада

**Розділ 76: **

**Рада.****  
**

**1**

Дощ омивав кам'яний силует Харренхолу приглушеним плюскотом, мовчазним концертом посеред ночі. Він не припинявся з миті прибуття лорда Тарлі, набираючись сили із кожною новою годиною.

\- Тобі варто поспати, - сказала Санса. Джоффрі всміхнувся, коли вона перекрутилась в його обіймах, повернувшись обличчям до чоловіка. Дівоче обличчя ховалось в неслухняних рудих локонах, котрі зливались кольором із ковдрою в цілком негідному королеви хаосі.

\- Тобі також варто дослухатись до власної поради, - відповів він, забираючи одне із пасм з її очей. Вона ображено пирхнула, повертаючи волосся до попереднього стану й відміняючи його роботу. Вони певний час лиш дивились один на одну, в кімнаті чулись лише звуки дощу та приглушене потріскування вогнища. Джоффрі зайняв одну із величезних харренхольських спалень ще перед тим, як розбив тут табір, для втілення значно більш інтимнішої другорядної цілі, і навіть зараз ця кімната відчувалась завеликою. Проте ліжко слугувало своєрідним теплим та затишним гніздом, відганяючи поступово зростаючу прохолоду, котра просочувалась в осінь, наче найманий вбивця на бенкет.

\- Можна скинути кілька ковдр на підлогу біля вогнища, - мовила Санса із бешкетливою міною на вустах.

\- Гм, - він вже майже заново звик спати на тих ямах із сипучими пісками, котрі вестеросці називали ліжками. Майже. Іноді він й досі прокидався в паніці, переконаний, що Пурпур самовільно просочився назовні без жодного попередження, втоплюючи юнака в фрактальних глибинах. Він вдихнув на повні груди, стискаючи Сансу в обіймах, і притиснув її ближче до себе. Від часу появи їхнього зв'язку вони поділяли своєрідне спільне розуміння, безсловесну впевненість, котра об'єднувала їх без зайвих слів. З роками вона лише зростала, і останнім часом Джоффрі почав зауважувати, що їхні розмови ставали все більш малослівними. Іноді це видавалось справжнім читанням розумів.

Теплий подих залоскотав його груди: - Завжди було важко заплющити очі й поспати. В таку ніч перед вагомою подією.

Лінива посмішка виросла на його вустах: - Пригадуєш якусь особливо вагому?

\- Той день, коли ти пробив мені серце мечем, було важко забути.

\- Вперше не рахується, - сказав юнак. Це відчувалось таким віддаленим в минулому, - Пригадуєш, що я тобі тоді сказав?

Вогонь в багатті повільно палахкотів, дрова скрипіли, змінюючи положення посеред жару. - Ти сказав, що це буде гірше, аніж жахливо, - відповіла вона, - Гірше за відчай.

Жахлива мить непевності захопила Джоффрі, і він задав те питання, хоч і відчував, як Санса буквально випромінювала відповідь.

\- Так і сталось?

\- Так, - воно підняла голову з-під його шиї, дивлячись на чоловіка. В тому спокійному погляді не було жалю. - Але було й чимало щастя. Любові та радості. Воно того вартувало.

\- Ага, - всміхнувся юнак, - Так і було.

Разом з нею він пройшов крізь війни та інтриги, крізь моря та імперії. Зі своїм партнером. Зі своєю коханою.

\- Ти сказав мені тоді, щоб я була хороброю, - додала вона відстороненим голосом. І такою вона й стала. Заради Старих богів, такою вона й була. Санса знову принишкла між його шиєю та ковдрою, насолоджуючись гордістю, котру він почував щодо неї. - Я рада, що ти так вважаєш, - прошепотіла вона.

Джоффрі погладив її шию, відчуваючи вигини мозолистими пальцями; - А твій улюблений спогад, хай і не найбільш важливий.

Мить мовчанки: - Браавос, - задоволення в голосі було заразним, - Так незручно та захопливо. Я б хотіла повернутись в ті часи, просто щоб помилуватись нашою невинністю.

Він пирхнув: - Я б повернувся туди, щоб гаркнути на нас _"Та вже беріться за справу"_.

\- Ну, принаймні тоді б стіл Морського лорда залишився неушкодженим.

\- Хех, - джоффрин погляд ширяв на віддалі за стінами, в далині від Вестероса, - Ти пригадуєш нашу пригоду в Новому Гісі? Коли ми там зупинялись на шляху до Асшаю?

\- Я пригадую, як ти грав роль торговця перед купкою невмілих піратів.

\- Ну, _хтось_ же мав десь дістати кошти на оплату решти подорожі. Окрім того, - він перебільшено знизав плечима, злегка відштовхнувши Сансу з її кубла, - Ти тоді плела інтригу в останній з тих навіжених угод.

Вона щось пробурмотіла, пересовуючись трішки нижче, опускаючи голову йому на груди; - Тоді ми ще не знали, як варто шантажувати інших постільними змовами.

Корсари, озброєні абордажними шаблями, переслідували їх вуличками біля гавані Нового Гісу, перш ніж Джоффрі відігнав той спогад. - Постільна змова... Мені подобається ця фраза.

Санса застогнала, вочевидь впізнавши те завзяття: - Ти ж казав, що вже _припинив_.

Джоффрина відповідь прозвучала глибоким баритоном, сповненим пустощами: - _Там - змову у ліжку - плели під - периною_, - він проігнорував нігті, що занурились в його щоку, - _Постільну - інтригу - та змову про - смеееерть_...

\- Припини!

\- Героям личить мати присвячені їм балади! Як інакше наші потомки дізнаються про наші діяння?

\- Прочитають в _книжках_, Джоффе.

Юнак пирхнув. "_Проблиск Пурпуру_" мав всі шанси стати ідеально достовірним історичним документом. Він був певен, що архімейстер Перестан погодився б з ним. Санса промовчала; безсловесний зв'язок повнився неспокоєм, змушуючи їх обох зіщулитись ще ближче, хоча ближче вже мабуть було неможливо. Легковажність тихо випарувалась, відлетівши геть із теплом вмираючого вогнища. Цвіркуни на віддалі скрипіли крильцями, ледь чутні за завісою легкого дощику та зростаючою порожнечею поміж подихами. Воно вже наближалось; червоне кристалічне око зі холодним та мовчазним поглядом. Швидкість наближення сповільнювалась, чим ближче воно простягалось над приреченим світом. Скільки разів вони вели такі розмови, плануючи, як зустріти той Крижаний Вітер, що просувався до їхнього світу.

\- Цього разу все відчувається інакшим, - мовив він після тривалої паузи. Навіть думка про це наче прострелила всім тілом, вени наповнились усвідомленням, перш ніж ліниве тепло промайнуло його обличчям. Ведення війни. Розкриття секретів. Подорожі до кінця світу. Це все зараз сходилось в одну точку, в початок кінця. Все, над чим він працював впродовж цього життя та багатьох попередніх. - Як гадаєш, вони на це купляться?

\- Ми не залишимо для них жодного іншого шансу. І змусимо їх, якщо доведеться.

\- Не подобається мені, як на мене дивляться, - сказав він, відчувши як пересох язик, і лизнув губи, - Було досить важко й перед Дрогоном, але зараз...

\- Вони _потребують_ героїв, Джоффе, - перебила Санса із спокійною впевненістю, - Що вселятимуть захват, пропорційний жахіттям Червоної Комети.

\- Знаю, - прошепотів він. Мало які пісні оспівували те, якою самотньою була та роль, навіть "_Проблиск Пурпуру_" не допоміг би в цьому. Була потреба в потужнішому слові, аніж проста самотність. Трепет чи жах втрачали значення, коли мова йшла про масштаби того, що звалось Червоною Кометою. Винищувач чи Спаситель, обидві іпостасі були рівноцінно відчуджуючими. - Це ж востаннє, Сансо, - сказав він, відчуваючи той тягар всіма кістками. Інтелектуально він це розумів. Але зараз... зараз це вдаряло по ньому із силою, що зростала з наближенням години дії. Це буде востаннє. Востаннє вони підготовлюють свою країну до справжньої війни. Востаннє вони плетуть змову і готуються до прийдешнього. Ніколи раніше вони не були такими близькими до того ідеального Вестеросу, озброєного та готового до кінця світу. І ніколи вже не будуть ближчими, аніж зараз.

\- Нам не посміють заперечувати, - прошепотіла Санса, - Вони виступлять з нами. І ми переможемо.

\- Задля живих, - відповів Джоффрі.

Вони провели в обіймах всю ніч. Джоффрі насправді так і не заснув. Він занурився в тягнуче болото марень, напівпровалених та здійснених діянь, де золотаве сяйво здійсненої роботи боролось проти тривоги завтрашнього дня. Коли вранішні промені пробились крізь вікно - дощ підсилився вдвічі, і очі короля розплющились одночасно з очима дружини.

Час настав.

**2**

Великоджон разом з сином вже встигли надудлитись пивом, коли Джоффрі та Санса увійшли крізь бічні двері. Залою Сотні Багать лунало відлуння приглушених розмов, чутки витали в повітрі без жодного натяку на осторогу. Тиріон та Умбери розсілись в глибині півничанських столів, виглядаючи там на диво контрастно. Півничани більше за решту були обізнані з тим, що невдовзі станеться, окремі з них вже бились з віхтами лиш декілька місяців тому, коли вони виступили в похід, щоб звільнити Сансу та Третій полк. Зараз Умбери вправно запивали елем свій обід, і Малоджон вигукнув до Тиріона, стимулюючи його не відставати від них.

Від цієї сценки Джоффрі відчув укол туги, їхній сміх нагадав йому смак міцного елю та сковзання загострених шипів по крижаному обриві. Тоді він був юним невігласом, принцом, котрий вештався Північчю; недосвідченим шляхтичем із навіженими мріями, котрий весело проводив час в товаристві дядька-карлика. Великоджон обернувся до них, і на мить Джоффрі здалось, що зараз він побачить широку посмішку на всі зуби, обрамлену кошлатою бородою та почує пропозицію скуштувати елю.

\- Ваша милосте, - мовив чоловік могильним голосом по секунді приголомшеної паузи, схиляючи коліно. Лорд побачив не мандрівного принца; він звернувся до блідолицього короля, закутого в сталь та хутро, із чорною залізною короною на голові. Меч та булава замість скелелазних шипів, нестримна мета замість жаги до пригод.

\- Лорде Умбер, - відповів король, вдало приховавши якесь дитяче незадоволення в голосі. Дворяни навколо нього обертались, заскочені зненацька, схиляючи коліна, поки тиша поширювалась залою наче припливна хвиля. Невдовзі в повітрі не чулось жодних звуків, лорди Семи Королівств завмерли мовчки, як і солдати, мейстери, торгові принци та посли на балконах другого поверху.

\- Підведіться, мої лорди та леді, - промовила Санса, - Ми не бажаємо відривати вас від ваших страв.

Приглушені перешіптування знову відновились, та Джоффрі здалось, що всі присутні краєм ока спостерігають за ним. - Лорде Старк, - він посміхнувся до свого тестя. Еддардове волосся було помережане сивиною, обов'язки Правиці швидко його зістарювали, як це зазвичай було й в попередніх життях. Це було непросто, "прибирати лайно" за молодими та енергійними монархами, що поділяли спільне залізне бачення майбутнього. Частина того тягаря неначе зникла, коли Еддард кивнув, мабуть відчуваючи полегшення, що йому вже не доведеться зберігати таку жахливу таємницю від всіх навколо. - Мій королю, моя королево, - відповів він; губами промайнув натяк на посмішку, коли лорд поглянув на Сансу.

Вони пішли далі; все, що варто було сказати, вже було сказане, жереб кинуто. Тиріон приєднався до них, коли пара проходила біля Карстарків. - Він вже виступив?

Джоффрі не зміг приховати вдоволену посмішку з вустах: - Він не покине порт ще впродовж кількох місяців. Терпіння, дядьку.

\- Тобі легко так казати, - карлик стишив голос, коли вони проминали столи, де сиділа більшість річкоземців; Санса взяла на себе тягар формальностей та привітань. - Чудово виглядаєте. Ви обоє. Наче воєначальник-андал та його королева з роду Перших людей, - Тиріон кивнув, оглядаючи присутніх лордів, - Їм це ще й як знадобиться.

Юнак замислився, чи Тиріон врахував й себе в числі згаданих "їх", коли промовляв останнє речення. Санса мала навіть більш королівський вигляд, аніж зазвичай, одягнута в зелено-синю сукню; білі північні хутра додавали королеві Семи Королівств екзотичного шарму. _І дещо небезпечного_, подумав він, сковзнувши поглядом по коштовному кинджалу в неї на поясі. Оздоблена сапфірами корона підкреслювала витончені брови, в тон до дівочих очей, обрамлена довгими пасмами рудого волосся; вони спадали їй на плечі, наче вербові гілки, що звисають над озерним плесом; спину дівчина тримала прямо, коли привітала Едмура щирими обіймами.

Вбивчориб тримав кухля в протезі руки, вирізьбленому із драконячої кістки, та низько вклонився до Джоффрі, коли Санса відійшли назад. - Ваша милосте. Я радий, що ми нарешті довідаємось, що до чого, - сказав він, перш ніж зробити ковток.

\- Я також, - Джоффрі кивнув, вказавши на кістяний протез, закріплений на обрубку руки, - Видається, що ви вже призвичаїлись до нього.

Таллі знизав плечима: - Це неважко, якщо порівнювати з молотом, - та злегка всміхнувся, - Можливо чергове тренування на подвір'ї не завадить?

\- Вважаю, що ні, - погодився Джоффрі, ляснувши його по плечу. Він час від часу тренувався з Едмуром, показуючи несподівані переваги від молота в якості додатку до руки. Річкоземці слідкували за розмовою своїх зверхніх лордів із надзвичайною повагою, очікуючи на можливість перехопити погляд, щоб почати розмову та мовчки купчачись навколо короля; це виглядало, наче зграйка риб юрмиться навколо акули. "Рибокістки" - ті, хто пішов в атаку на Рейгаля разом із своїм лордом-протектором - найбільш виявляли повагу до лорда Ріввенрану, але вони не були самотніми в цьому. Вперше на пам'яті живих - Річкові землі отримали пана-правителя, гідного, щоб слідувати за ним без звичного феодального буркоту. _Ну, принаймні більшість з них_, Джоффрі подумки криво всміхнувся. Волдер Фрей, зі постійною гримасою на обличчі, тримався осторонь, маючи намір направити своїх синів та дочок до вибраних цілей, перш ніж сам охляне й піде з-за столу, як зазвичай ставалось з ним пополудні.

Пара полишила річкоземців позаду, отримуючи незграбні компліменти від Мейса Тирелла та беземоційний кивок від лорда Тарлі. Королева Шипів зачаїлась позаду лордів-просторян, зафіксувавши погляд на лорду Тарлі, перш ніж взяла Маргері під руку, і вони разом рушили до столів півничан. Тайвін прибув із своїм невеличким почтом на це зібрання, його зараз оточували ті західноземці, що безумовно підтримували його, не взявши менш надійних. Хоча ніхто не бажав мати вигляд, наче він є обділений увагою лорда Тайвіна, та все ж його оточувало незначне щільне ядро довірених осіб, а більша решта шляхти знічено перебувала на віддалі, демонструючи сучасну непевну політичну позицію. Уклін діда був таким незначним, що навіть межував із нахабством, проте на мить юнаку здалось, що він побачив, як дідові губи ворухнулись в натяку на посмішку. - Ми всі до ваших послуг, ваша милосте, - мовив Тайвін, злегка нахиливши голову, - Ваша високосте.

Санса мило всміхнулась, висловлюючи щиру подяку синам та донькам Західних земель за працю, котру вони роблять для Корони. Зовнішня група трішки підійшла ближче, вдячно дослухаючись до сансиних похвал, що стосувались і їх також. Джоффрі продовжив розглядати Тайвіна, зауваживши схвалення в його очах. Він призвичаївся розуміти постійну дідову боротьбу за "Спадок Ланністерів", як неможливу для виграшу гру, вічну війну, котру Тайвін грав проти самого Тайвіна. Дід ніколи так й не виграє, проте юнак припустив, що він таки може _наблизитись_ до перемоги. Мабуть цей момент був найближчим до того, що дід взагалі може вважати справжнім душевним спокоєм. _Цікаво, чи Джеймі знайшов свій спокій біля матінки_. Король відігнав ту думку.

Штормові лорди та королеземці, до котрих вони підійшли, виглядали менш напружено, аніж решта присутніх. Разом з ними він поділяв певну якість, котрій важко було підібрати назву; можливо синхронність, чи спільний ідеал. Це були вони, разом із більшістю річкоземців, хто найбільше поділяв його мрії про майбутнє Вестеросу. Вони підуть за ним на війну, й не важливо, проти кого. Лорд Ренлі знайшов своє справжнє покликання, ставши майстром-над-послами, проте не нехтував й своїми власними землями; його шарм слугував клеєм, що поєднував докупи всіх штормоземців. Та найважчими відчувались погляди лордів-долинян; їхні очі відблискували відтінком якогось релігійного фанатизму, повнились трепетом та надією. Саме посеред їхніх рядів проповіді септона Кайла досягали найглибше в душах.

Лорд Ройс зберігав холодну голову, піднявшись на висоти Гнізда* - _дяка за це богам_ \- та Джоффрі не міг перестати розглядати його в якості благочесного сектанта, чия присутність вартує будь-якій вартій уваги релігійній сазі. Врешті-решт, не було б ніякого Хугора** з Пагорба без Ландона Семиязикого. - Як ся має лорд Аррин, ваша милосте? Я чув, що він вже дістався до столиці, - мовив лорд Ройс.

\- Вони разом із кузеном Брандоном тепер друзі нерозлийвода, - відповів король, посміхнувшись.

\- А також із Томменом, - додала Санса, - Хлопці звертаються між собою не інакше як "браття-лицарі" й не дозволяють серу Баррістану тренувати одного з них без присутності інших двох.

\- Чудово, - відповів лорд Ройс, - Бо я вже боявся, що після загибелі матері... - він схилив голову. Ліза Аррин вочевидь неохоче сприйняла розлуку з сином. Після того, як її заклики до повстання залишились без відгуку - вся її влада обмежувалась лиш власною спальнею в стінах Гнізда - вона зробила останній затяжний стрибок крізь Місячну браму.

\- Вважаю, що він стане видатним лицарем - і лордом - одного дня, - запевнив Джоффрі, переводячи погляд на руни, вирізьблені по бронзовому обладунку. Переважно лорд Ройс прибував на бенкети, вбраний в розкішні шати, проте не сьогодні.

\- Маю надію, що доживу до тих днів, - відповів лорд понурим голосом. Ага. Він також відчуває, як щось витає повітрям. Щось, що неминуче настане.

Чимало інших лордів-долинян купчились навколо септона Кайла, проте Джоффрі не встиг промовити й слова, перш ніж жрець простягнувся на підлозі, наче царедворець при дворі Жовтого імператора. Джоффрі нервово смикнувся всередині обладунку; долиняни не наслідували руху свого проповідника, але окремі дивились на короля із виразом, в котрому читалось щось більше аніж проста повага. Він потягнув Сансу за лікоть, і вони пішли далі. Дружина вважала септона Кайла за корисний, хоч і дещо занадто фанатичний, додаток - адже хто тепер зможе звинуватити короля та королеву в чаклунстві, якщо один із Найпобожніших практично канонізував їх - та Джоффрі досі кляв того чоловіка в потаємних думках. Він не раз міняв враження про самого себе протягом свого довгого життя, від монстра до коханця, від слабака до воїна і від простака до стратега. Навіть погодився на "Останнього Героя", якщо це так потрібно... але ніколи не вважав себе богом. Боги були страхітливими деміургами, що створили Пурпур та Червону Комету, або чимось більш абстрактним, наче живий та дихаючий світ, під котрим він розумів Старих богів. Можливо припливи та відпливи Пісні й заслуговували на такий титул, але вже точно не він особисто.

Найбільш неспокійними - і мабуть найменш лояльними - зі всіх лордів були дорнійці та залізняки. Дорнійці відносились до нього із похмурим прийняттям, задоволені спогляданням того, як Аріанна міняє одного лицаря-фаворита на іншого, чи як Оберин роз'ятрює просторянську гординю; картаючи час в цих двох невеличких виставах та готуючись вирушити додому, коли настане час. Джоффрі мав надію, що це все невдовзі зміниться, так як сансині "служанки" провели чималу роботу в залагоджуванні старих чвар. Зневага з боку залізняків не була несподіваною, проте на диво - та факт того, що він повісив одного з них, наче додало йому певної поваги в їхніх очах. А ще вкупі із Бейлоном Грейджоєм, котрий зараз мучиться кривавим кашлем і ймовірно не доживе до наступного місяця, навколо Родріка Харло*** почав формуватись новий центр влади; це підсилювалось недавнім успіхом деяких його експедицій біля узбережжя Соторіоса. Теон, загартований в боях, додавав йому легітимації з боку Грейджоїв, перебуваючи поблизу дядька, коли не був зайнятий в компанії Робба. Лорд привітав Сансу хитрою посмішкою; серед присутніх було небагато лордів, достатньо прозорливих, хто знав, що варто було б радше остерігатись дружини, а не самого короля.

Полуденний бенкет вже підходив до закінчення, коли Джоффрі та Санса піднялись сходами до помосту з тронами; один був виготовлений із мечів, інший - з ебенової деревини. Над ними вгорі простяглись дрогонові кістки, загрозливо нависаючи наче якийсь пекельний стерв'ятник. Срібні Лицарі оточували поміст, найближчий гвардієць під-няв догори держално алебарди. Йому не було потреби вдаряти нею об підлогу; самого факту сідання на трони був достатньо, щоб приглушити всі розмови в Залі Сотні Багать. Напруга зростала, поки король оглядав верхні балкони; офіцери та торговці зі Сталеміста та Чорно-водних цехів дивились на нього у відповідь. Вони в загальному були ознайомлені із обширом його приготувань, та не могли не відчувати страх перед тим, хто ж саме буде мішенню нападу.

Тиша розтягувалась. Важкий дощ назовні слугував наче стіною, що відділяла цю залу від решти світу; постійне гудіння від падіння крапель, обтяжілих крихтами льоду, що заморожували камені та загрожували горінню багать. Звуки, котрих в звичному житті зазвичай всі ігнорували, зараз звучали аж занадто гучними; скрипіння меблів по кам'яній підлозі, приглушене кахикання, омивання рук. Вони накладались один на одного, поки Джоффрі роздивлявся вкриті гостряками бильця Залізного Трону. Лорди та леді Семи Королівств затримали дихання, не маючи потреби в спонуканні з боку герольдів; такою була напруга в Пісні. Він похмуро всміхнувся. Це ж була його мрія, єдина надія під час незліченних життів, змочена кров'ю та багном. Об'єднати Вестерос проти справжньої загрози. Викувати Королівство, котре варто було б вберегти. І тепер всі вони тут. Він прочистив горло, проте не зміг промовити й слова. Легати та Срібні Лицарі дивились на нього із розумінням в очах. Півничани та західноземці сиділи пліч-о-пліч в мирі поміж собою. Штормоземці та королеземці розділяли поміж собою харч. Всі, зібрані під одним дахом.

Він зморгнув вбік дрібку бруду з ока. Зараз настав час повести їх на справжню війну. _Мою війну. Мій біль. __Мою мрію_. Праведність не була тим відчуттям, котре він часто відчував від часів свого хаотичного, монструозного правління в юності. Тепер це відчуття рвалось вздовж хребта, наче дикий звір, змушуючи насолоджуватись кожною новою секундою існування.

\- Лорди Семи Королівств, - почав він, підвищуючи гучність голосу, - Дякую вам зі вашу присутність тут і сьогодні. Це було непросто здійснити, цей шлях повниться потом, кров'ю та загиблими друзями.

Як пояснити таку космічну нагальність? Як пояснити їм таку нестримну надію? Слова, котрі він готував для промови, зараз наче загубились в порожнечі; юнак безнадійно замовк, роздивляючись своїх співвітчизників. Людей, котрих бажав врятувати. Котрих бажав повести вперед.

Його рука наче сама собою порухалась, шукаючи сансину наче по власному бажанню; потиск її долоні послав безсловесну любов. Можливо він неправильно розглядає всю цю ситуацію? _Чого я прагну?_ Він воював проти Червоної Комети та Циклу, це безсумнівно. Але _за що_ власне воював Джоффрі Баратеон? Він пошукав підказки у власних мріях та задумах, і знайшов вірне слово, що неначе горіло в душі, єдине оживше світло, що врятувало його після спалення Мелісандрою та після мовчання Седмиці в Септі, відкинуло спогади про Червоного Вовка та холодну зневагу власного батька. То було зерно, посіяне Недом одного дня в тіні чардерева.

\- Мир, - сказав він посеред тиші, котра огорнула залу, - Якщо вибирати один-єдиний закон чи діяння, за котрим мене пам'ятатимуть мейстери в хроніках, якщо вибрати щось одне, за чим мене пам'ятатимуть після смерті, то нехай ним стане таке: мрія короля Джоффрі Баратеона про мир, - він виструнчив спину, відчувши холодний дотик кованої сталі на бровах, - Мрія бачити моїх друзів та родичів в злагоді, бачити мій народ в достатку. Бачити зброю лише на турнірах та бугуртах, - він знову стиснув сансину руку, - Щоб постаріти разом із моєю леді-дружиною, - останню він майже прошепотів. Юнак підвівся; погляди присутніх рухались за ним, коли король підійшов до краю помосту, ігноруючи кульгання, - Я намагаюсь досягнути того миру всіма силами, котрі лиш маю, мої лорди. І коли вони приходять, щоб відібрати це в мене, то я _воюю_, - останнє слово він прогарчав. Це наче застало глядачів зненацька, - Вбиваю в ім'я цього. Знищую в ім'я того, що варто вберегти.

Вони уважно слухали, так що аж Пісня бриніла в його вухах: - Я розтрощив Станніса на його острові та втопив того байстрюка Ейгона разом із тим славетним мечем на дні моря, - юнак вказав рукою вгору, - Я всадив меча в око тієї тварюки, щоб вона завмерла нерухомо та дала мені трохи того клятого _миру!_

Він стояв із піднятою рукою, дивлячись на них, бажаючи, щоб васали зрозуміли саму суть того, чого _прагнув_ їх король. Легати стояли поблизу, знаючи посміхаючись, Срібні Лицарі наблизились до помосту й застигли, наче мармурові статуї.

\- Але на нас чекає ще одна війна, мої лорди. Ще одна війна, перш ніж я зможу пообіцяти вам настання епохи миру та процвітання. Хороших врожаїв та безкінечного літа, - він підвищив голос, перекрикуючи стурбований шепіт, - Остання війна перед миром. І цю війну я не можу виграли самотужки, - він обернувся до дружини.

\- Ліро! - покликала дівчина, встаючи з трону і займаючи місце біля чоловіка. Бічні двері відчинились і крізь них пройшли Ліра Мормонт та Пес, тягнучи скриню до помосту. окремі лорди зашепотіли між собою, вказуючи пальцями, інші повставали з-за столів, коли та ємність заскреготіла. Позаду скрині тягнулись ланцюги, спричиняючи неприємний звуковий безлад металу об камінь, від котрого волосся ставало дибки. Джоффрі усвідомив, що тримає молот в руці.

\- Ваша милосте, _що_ там всередині?! - запитав лорд Пакстер Редвін.

Санса кивнула Лірі, перш ніж обернутись до лорда Редвіна: - Наш ворог, мій пане. Ворог для всіх, хто живе й дихає на цьому світі.

Завіси було відкрито, і воно з'явилось зі скрині, наче банші із сьомого пекла. Колись воно було списницею-здичавілою. Зараз це був погнилий мрець, рвана купа гнилої плоті, частково прикріпленої до оголеного місцями скелету. Воно заверещало на високій ноті, вистрибуючи зі свого сховища, кидаючись наче якийсь пекельний павук на лордів Семи Королівств.

\- _Седмиця Небесна!_ \- заволав Ренлі, вже із мечем в руці, і його прикладу слідувало ледь не половина зали. Тайвін наче примерз на місці, а лорд Бракс потягнув стілець, використавши його в якості щита, прикриваючи свого лорда-протектора та вимахуючи мечем-байстрюком в іншій руці. Всі сахнулись назад, аж враз Пес потягнув за ланцюг, обмотаний навколо віхта, і потвора звалилась на спину. Кліган вгатив її в шию затупленим тризубом, Ліра зробила так само, коли вітх обернувся, спробувавши вкусити їх. Вони змогли відносно спокійно втримувати потвору між собою; шматки гнилої плоті розлітались на всі боки, коли віхт борсався, та падали на підлогу наче чималі чорні п'явки. Потерте чорне волосся вкривало половину голови наче подерта завіса, не приховуючи ненаситний голод, що відкрито читався в мертвих очах, котрі сяяли неприродною синевою, оглядаючи залу.

Люди не припиняли лемент; вереск віхта наче вивільнив якийсь первісний страх, глибоко захований під всіма тими обладунками та дорогими шатами, і мертвенний погляд наче підживлював паніку. Деякі з присутніх в задніх рядах вже намагались відчинити двері, відштовхуючи та б'ючи один одного. Гвардійці - ветерани Третього полку - не пускали їх, не стримуючись, коли відштовхували лордів назад. - Випустіть нас! - закричав хтось, - Відчиніть двері! _Негайно!_ \- заголосила леді Вент посеред бедламу; та її там затопчуть, без сумніву.

Джоффрі набрав повні легені повітря, наче посеред битви.

\- _ТИША!_ \- проревів він. Вигук досягнув кінця зали і відбився відлунням назад; меншість насмерть переляканих лордів ледь стримувалось від панічної втечі, поки більшість завмирало на місці, навіть коли віхт й далі продовжував витріщатись на них.

\- А тепер опануйте себе, правителі Семи Королівств! - наказав він, дивлячись на присутніх зверху вниз.

Раптова тиша заповнила залу, її порушували лише скрегіт та сморід віхта. То був запах смерті; злегка солодкавий натяк останнього хриплого подиху старигана, що помирав від хвороби. Він проникав в носи присутніх без попередження, огидний сморід просочувався в горлянки та легені. Мейс Тирелл ледь тримався на ногах, витріщаючись на потвору: - Ваша милосте, що... _це_... - його обличчя смикалось. Лорд сперся на Вілласа, знову хитнувшись, і враз позеленів, вибльовуючи все з'їдене за обідом назад на стіл. Кілька інших одразу наслідували його приклад, проте не Віллас; первісток лорда застиг наче статуя, роздивляючись мертву потвору.

Джоффрі перевів погляд на віхта. Мрець спробував простягнути руку до нього, та Сандор відбив руку вбік. - Навіть не думай! - гаркнув він, - Ану стій на місці, довбана мертва сучко!

Цього було достатньо, щоб витиснути посмішку з Джоффрі.

\- Немає сорому в такій реакції на перше знайомство з _цим_, - сказав Джоффрі, махнувши рукою до віхта, - Але ви _будете_ поводити себе гідно під моїм дахом, - продовжив юнак, - Леді Вент, як ви себе почуваєте?

\- Так добре, як лише можуть почувати себе старі кістки, ваша милосте, - відповіла вона нервовим голосом, поки лорд Естермонт допомагав їй підвестись.

\- Добре, - мовив Джоффрі, - Сансо, продовжиш?

\- Звичайно, - вона підвищила голос, майже наче переходячи на спів, і Джоффрі подумав, що септа Мордена зараз мала б вдоволено посміхнутись, - Це лише одна із розвідників, котрі напали на передні загони Третього полку під час експедиції в Землі-за-Стіною. Вони прибули без попередження, під прикриттям снігової бурі, маючи намір забрати моє життя, а також життя кожного солдата в таборі.

Щирий трепет. Зневіра. Початок жаху. Висновки доходили до окремих лордів швидше, аніж до інших. Джоффрі міг це сказати точно по тому, як їм кров відливала від облич.

\- Там були тисячі таких потвор, вони атакували нас хвилями, щоб не порушити похідний порядок. Вогонь та сталь відкинула їх, проте дорогою ціною, - мовила королева, її голос злегка забринів на останніх словах. Він знав той погляд, котрим вона оглядала натовп.

\- Це безглуздя! - заволав лорд Санглас, - Вона зійшла з розуму! Збожеволіла!

Десь загарчав лютововк, низьким погрозливим тоном, і Джоффрі враз усвідомив, що то була не Леді; вона досі обгризала хвіст Дрогона за тронами. Навколо Робба Старка формувалось коло, і Сірий Вітер був біля нього. Єдине око Одноокий Вовка втупилось в лорда Сангласа, наче вистрелюючи із підпаленого вогняного спису; однієї з тих запозичених з-за кордону обложних машин, котра вистрелює боєголовку високо в небеса, щоб та безжально впала на свою ціль.

\- Я сам бачив, як вона навалились на табір Третього полку наче пси на шматок м'яса, - сказав він, крокуючи до лорда Сангласа, - Ми вдарили по ним ззаду, але їхню мораль не можна зламати, бо її взагалі немає. Вони стягували нас з коней. Мордували на місці.

Інші королеземські лорди хутко відходили зі шляху Робба, і він не зупинився, аж поки його подих не торкнувся тремтячих брів Сангласа. Хоча голос Робба зберігав сталий тембр, монотонне звучання, котре віддалено нагадувало про Червоного Вовка. - Коли ви назвали нашу королеву божевільною, то водночас так назвали всіх загиблих. Мормонтів та Гловерів, Карстарків та Умберів, - продовжив Робб, - Подивіться в очі їхніх родичів і скажіть їм, що вони всі були божевільні.

Лорду Сангласу заціпило, і він лише белькотів "е-е" та "а-а", та врешті Робб Старк зняв шкіряну латку з ока.

\- Подивіться на мене і скажіть, що я збожеволів, - сказав він, майже прошепотівши ту фразу, небезпечно знизивши голос, подібно до гарчання його лютововка. Лорд Санглас наче загубився, втупившись в ту порожню очницю; верхня половина її була деформована, в місці, де роббовий череп отримав найбільше пошкоджень від стріли віхта. Лорди Півночі завмерли на місці, тримаючи руки на руків'ях сокир та мечів, дивлячись на Сангласса; інші можновладці Вузького моря відступили на крок назад. Нед навіть не поворухнувся, щоб припинити це; крижані очі ствердно дивились на сина. По дурості, та лорд Санглас причинив персональну образу самій Півночі, а також Третьому полку на додачу.

Король перехопив оліваровий погляд і заперечливо хитнув головою; легат винувато зробив крок назад до своїх товаришів. Юнак вже приготувався різко втрутитись, якщо справи вийдуть з-під контролю, але мав сумнів, що до того дійде; адже навіть сусіди Сангласа по Вузькому морю відступили від нього. Вони ніколи й не мали розвинутої регіональної лояльності поміж собою після падіння Таргарієнів, а придушення станнісового бунту вибило з них останні залишки того, що ще залишалось.

\- Ви... вони... вони не божевільні, - видавив з себе лорд Санглас, переводячи погляд із тієї діри на лютововка, не певен, що його лякає більше, - П-прийміть мої вибачення.

\- Приймаю, - сказав Робб, розвертаючись на місці, і пішов назад; Сірий Вітер понюхав штані лорда Сангласа, перш ніж рушити за господарем. Нед випрямився на повний ріст посеред своїх знаменосців; півничани пожвавішали, із вдячним розумінням дивлячись на свого майбутнього лорда-протектора. Всі в залі неначе видихнули з полегшенням, і тоді лорд Тарлі усвідомив тактичні наслідки.

\- Ваша високосте, пробачте, - почав він, - Ви сказали, що то були _розвідники?_

Рандил досі тримав меча в руці, дивлячись на ту потвору й ледве вірячи власним очам. _Слава богам, що я не взяв Серцеруб, інакше хтось міг би втратити палець-другий._

\- Так, - відповіла вона, - Авангард значно більшої потуги, що навіть зараз збирається на далекій півночі. Ми впевнені, що більша частка тієї орди виступить на південь ще до кінця цього року.

Тиша. Лорд Тарлі спохмурнів, потім прочистив горло: - Пробачте, моя королево, як ви можете бути такі певні?

Дощ знадвору почав набирати силу, і вся зала як один неначе прихилилась вперед, чекаючи на відповідь.

Санса подивилась на нього. Джоффрі набрав повітря в легені: - Тому що ми їх бачили. Білі блукачі знову йдуть війною на нас і ведуть за собою мертвих.

Слуга впустив додолу срібну тацю. Донька лорда Марбранда зомліла. І тоді всю залу неначе перевернули догори дриґом, ревіння та вигуки та зойки змішувались із звуками перевернутих меблів та столів. Ця звукова буря була здатна втопити в собі навіть джоффрині накази про зберігання тиші; він ледь міг чути самого себе. Оберин Мартел виліз на стіл та із обвинуваченням виставив на нього палець, хоча Джоффрі не міг чути ані слова від нього. Септон Кайл та декілька інших Найпобожніших, котрі встигли прибути в Харренхол, повклякали на місці, піднявши руки догори і благаючи богів про порятунок. Чорно та Вбивчо, обидві риби-Таллі, стояли та про щось напружено радились, Рибокістки щільно згуртувались навколо них. Джоффрі моргнув. Тайвін й досі наче примерз на місці, юнак лиш міг сподіватись, що з ним все гаразд. Але що гірше, цей безлад знову спровокував клятого віхта. Потвора заверещала, пручаючись; зверху її обмотували шкіряні паси, а звисаючі ланцюги загриміли по дерев'яному настилу. Знову та знову мрець крутив головою, не припиняючи верещати. Це була прелюдія до дезінтеграції їхньої батьківщини.

_Ні._

Неймовірно гучне ревіння заглушило хаос в Залі Сотні Багать, довге та низьке, в ньому відчувався відтінок Пісні. Люди витріщались посеред раптової тиші на Зорю, що підійшов до короля, навіть віхт замовк, спостерігаючи за левом мертвими синіми очима. Зоря загрозливо загарчав до мерця; довгим тріскотливим гуркотом, що нагадував розтріскування колод у вогнищі. Легкий вітерець куйовдив його хутро, закручуючись абстрактними візерунками, і з-під срібного хутра почали проблискувати фрактальні руни. Джоффрі погладив голову звіра, потім почухав під нижньою щелепою. Йому навіть не потрібно було нахиляти спину, таким великим був його компаньйон. Раптово обидва вони поглянули на розпашілу шляхту Семи Королівств та на балкони, де ситуація була дещо кращою. - То ви вже закінчили?

\- _Це правда_... - хтось прошепотів. Половина із вкляклих на коліна септонів відкрито плакали, лорд Даррі схилив коліно перед ними, тримаючи меча так, наче як лицар на всеношній службі в септі. Джоффрі нахмурився та подивився на свої руки, відчуваючи вагу рогатого шолома на голові. Він дивився на закуту в рукавицю кисть, знову чудуючись з вигляду металевої не-матерії. Пурпурні фрактали перехрещувались, змішуючись, формуючи візерунок з зірок, жовтих та однієї білої. Невдовзі його майже повністю огорнуло тією речовиною, зоряний обладунок вкривав його від голови до п'ят. Король поглянув на застиглих в захваті дворян і видихнув повітря. _Ну, хай буде як буде_.

_Мабуть варто вже йти до кінця_, подумав він, обертаючись до Санси. Вона нагородила його роздратованою напів-посмішкою, як робила це завжди, коли він "імпровізував"... а тоді її обличчя набуло серйозного виразу. Дружина глибоко вдихнула, подивилась вперед і розвела руки в боки; здійнявся якийсь неприродний вітер, від котрого багаття почали затихати. Обабіч тронів відкрились два портали із мерехтливого світла, масивні діри в пошарпаній тканині реальності, обрамлені пурпурними фракталами. Наче лордів вже й не можна було ще більш здивувати, але їм всім миттєво заціпило, коли вони побачили легіони віхтів, що затоплювали собою ліси та болота, галявини й височини. Мертвим не було кінця-краю. Мерці розривали кургани та місця стародавніх битв, окремі з них виглядали не більш ніж оголеними скелетами, тоді як інші виглядали майже людьми, озброєними та закутими в церемоніальні бронзові лати, вкрити напів-вивітреними рунами. Мамонти та велетні впевнено просувались під сяйвом Червоної Комети, колони мерців просувались обширною тундрою по болісно білому снігу, зараз пофарбованому в червоне. Найбільш жахаючими були власне білі блукачі; цілі полки ожилої криги повертали голови як один, дивлячись в небо. Дивлячись прямо на Харренхол.

Сансиним лобом потекли струмочки поту, руде волосся розвівалось на вітрі, котрого не було. Вона опустили руки донизу контрольованим рухом, портали зменшились й закрились повністю, а вогнища знову затріскотіли полум'ям. - Ось це наш ворог, - сказала вона, поки віхт із тугою дивився на тепер вже порожнє місце перед тронами. - Ось до чого ми готуємось.

\- Вони промовляють голосами Седмиці! - закричав септон Кайл, - Покайтесь! Знайдіть світло Батька Небесного, поки вас не поглинув кінець світу!

\- Боги, врятуйте! - хтось промовив, - Я... я відчував, як вони на мене _дивились!_

\- Це ж просто легенди! - заверещав лорд Флорент, - Вони ж не можуть бути справжніми! - його здавлений голос звучав так, наче лорд ледь стримує сльози.

Невіра майже одразу вмерла, і замість неї запанував жах. Проте не було куди тікати. Видіння проклятих легіонів закарбувалось в пам'яті всіх присутніх; вони не лише побачили блукачів, але й відчули тягар їхнього погляду крізь портали, відблиск уваги Червоної комети, котрий майже вплавився в їхніх душах. Портали, самі по собі, ще могли б бути якимось трюком чи ілюзією, але справжнісінький віхт, котрий зараз дивився на них, навіть зараз викручуючись із сандорового хвату? Це вже неможливо було заперечити. Неможливо уникнути. Спалахнули бійки. Люди молились. Дехто тримався за інших в заціпенінні від жаху, досі витріщаючись на порожнє місце, де перед тим мерехтіли вікна в реальності. Всій залі бракувало жвавості, так наче тут пролетів якийсь привид та висмоктав життя з них; Привид Харренхолу, звільнений смертю останнього з драконів.

Джоффрин голос був гучним та жорстким: - Ми не просили про це. Ми не бажали побачити, як наші близькі гинуть. Ми не бажали побачити, як білі блукачі прорубають собі холодний та кривавий шлях крізь Вестерос, - він поглянув на дружину, - І все ж так сталось. Не знаю, чи це воля Старих богів, чи Седмиці, - сказав він, киваючи септону Кайлу, - А чи чогось більшого, що володарює над ними всіма. Та що я знаю точно - так це те, що ті орди зараз збираються пробитись через Стіну та вторгнутись в наші землі. Вони не спиняться, аж поки не засіють смертю весь Вестерос, від Останнього Прихистку до Сонцеспису. І тоді вони збудують крижані айсберги, щоб перевезти оживлені тіла по всьому світу. Браавос загине. Потім Лорат. Пентос. Ліс. Мір. Вони розповзуться по Ессосу наче чума та принесуть смерть в Ї-Ті та віддаленіші землі. З часом, навіть осяяні сонцем береги Літніх островів замерзнуть кригою і ніколи вже не розтануть.

Тиша ставала все глибшою, поки він говорив; тепер всі дивились на нього, розчавлені безнадією. Лише віхт хрипів та верещав, торохтячи кістками. Від того зловісного вереску Джоффрі вже боліли вуха.

\- Тоді надії немає, - було байдуже, хто це сказав. Вони всі відчували, що це правда.

\- Ні. Є спосіб їх вбити, - відповів король. Віхт закричав, наче заперечуючи, цього разу голосніше.

\- Як? - Тарлі практично вимагав відповіді.

Віхт заверещав знову, і Джоффрі скривився, обертаючись обличчям до потвори. - Сер Семвел! - гаркнув він.

Семвел Тарлі піднявся сходами на поміст від ряду Срібних Лицарів, наче броньована куля з посрібленої сталі та товстого хутра. Він тримав обіруч стрункий бойовий молот, підходячи до мерця, та замахнувся за голову, ревучи як бугай. Лицар вдарив по грудній клітці, кістки та плоть розлітались в сторони, коли било молота потонуло в грудях, наче меч. Лицар-хроніст ордену Срібних Лицарів витягнув молот, так наче щойно вгатив сокирою по дереву, і одразу розтрощив голову віхта на мокрі друзки. Потвора звалилась на землю наче маріонетка з обрізаними нитками, і Семвел витер молот об ганчір'я на тілі мерця. Воно виглядало таким же брудним, як і власне зброя, проте Джоффі подумав, що це просто сила звички.

\- Дякую, мій хроністе.

\- Ваша милість, - Сем кивнув, перш ніж спуститись сходами вниз.

Король обернувся до лорда Тарлі, котрий мав вигляд, наче відчув, що його душу щойно оббілували люди Болтона: - Ось як ми переможемо. Холодною сталлю та залізною силою волі, - він підняв погляд до решти присутніх, - Мої лорди та леді, ми зараз перебуваємо на початку Другої Світанкової війни. Ворог не отримає від нас жодного співчуття, адже ми не отримаємо його у відповідь, - він рушив, одночасно говорячи, і зореносний обладунок замерехтів від тих слів, - Цей ворог не знає ані страху, ані честі. Він не помилує жінок і не братиме заручників. Вони підуть на нас зі всіма монстрами з легенд та міфів, із хвилями віхтів та блукачів, створінь із кісток та криги. Вони оживлять всіх наших мертвих, якщо ми не спалимо тіла першими, і вони володіють силами, не баченими від часів Епохи Світанку, - юнак похмуро всміхнувся, - На нас насувається війна, мої лорди та леді. Війна до останнього воїна. Війна до останнього бійця. Війна за кожну живу душу на білому світі.

\- Що ж ми можемо взагалі зробити проти них?! - вигукнув лорд Мутон здавленим від страху голосом. Дощ надворі перетворився на справжню осінню бурю; один з тих сумнозвісних сезонних штормів, котрі долітали з Вузького моря, вигублюючи водночас і врожай на полях, і кораблі в морі нестримним крижаним дощем. То були провісники зими, передові загони перед приходом білих сніговіїв.

Джоффрин погляд перестрибував по всій Залі Сотні Багать, споглядаючи те мовчазне море переляканих зблідлих облич; йому пригадався жорстокий хлопчина, загублений у відчаї. Блискавка блиснула надворі, освітлюючи дворян різким світлом; контрастно виділялись коштовні шовки та блискучі коштовності, поліровані обладунки та розкішні хутра. Яким дріб'язковим це все видавалось зараз, в порівнянні із паралізуючою порожнечею, що розросталась в їхніх грудних клітках. Якими нікчемними видавались всі їхні статки та влада. Той хлопчина також вивчив цей урок, бо істина -то суворий вчитель.

\- Що ми можемо зробити? - запитав він, оманливо знизивши голос наче віддалений грім; питання зависло поміж холодом та дощем.

\- Ми можемо піддатись відчаю і померти. Можемо вклякнути там, де наші предки вистояли. Можемо назвати брехнею все, у що віримо, - його голос поступово підвищувався із кожним словом, - Ми можемо просто дивитись, як вони нищать все, що є нам дорогим. Наших підданих. Наші землі. Наші замки. Наші _родини_.

Перелік можливостей суперечив всьому, у що вірило вестероське дворянство, кожне нове слово краяло серце заскоченим зненацька слухачам, - Ми можемо просто дивитись, як вони пожирають наших коханих і приносять вічну тишу на цей континент! - сказав він, смикаючись наче від реальних ударів, - Ми можемо побачити, як це все зникне без сліду ще до першої битви! Балади! Легенди! Родоводи, що простягаються аж до початку Доби Героїв! Гордовиті знамена, що зараз мокнуть на дощі! Десять тисяч років історії можуть _безслідно_ зникнути навіки!

Їх охопило озлоблення, що живилось тих нутряним жахом; вибух емоцій ширився залою наче дикий вогонь, і люди ревіли, проголошуючи незгоду. Відмову. Будь-що, лиш не такий кінець всьому, чим вони дорожили. Джоффрі здригнувся, відчувши Пісню так, як ще ніколи в житті; вируючу потугу, значно сильнішу, аніж шторм, що вирував навколо Харренхолу, електричного монстра, котрий виривався з них назовні. Його голос прорізався крізь той вир із вивіреною чіткістю, сповнений люті та обіцянки, коли юнак зробив один крок вперед і розтрощив те, що залишилось від поламаного черепа віхта. - _Що ми можемо зробити?!_ \- проревів він, - Ми скличемо всі знамена Семи Королівств і виступимо на _Північ!_ \- сказав він, вказавши напрям рукою, - Ми поставимо на Стіні суцільний ряд людей! Ми звеземо туди стільки дров, що їх вистачить ,аби спалити до тла всі сім пекол! Ми роздамо алебарди кожному чоловіку, жінці та дитині, від Сонцеспису до Останнього Прихистку, і навчимо їх, як цим користуватись! - король перевів подих, бажаючи додати сталі в хребти боягузів, - Ми будемо _битись_, трясця! Ми будемо воювати за кожен дюйм наших земель! За наше Королівство!

Великоджон вгатив кухлем по столу, ламаючи його навпіл: - Ніхто з _моїх_ предків не відчує сорому за _мене!_ \- проревів він, - Я привітаю блукачів сокирою в руках, королю Джоффрі!

\- У вас буде вдосталь таких нагод, мій лорде Умбер! - відповів юнак із зловісним оскалом. Обличчя присутніх наче освітило надією, коли вони усвідомили, що є вихід з того жахіття, і Джоффрі наголосив на тій відповідальності, нагадавши, що честь шляхти Семи Королівств вимагає відповісти на виклик навіть ціною життя; нагадав про правдиву клятву. - Ворог виступає, щоб вигубити всіх нас, і Корона скликає знамена! - Джоффрі проревів, - _Що ви на це скажете, знаменосці Семи Королівств?!_

Одразу за тим останнім словом Едадрд Старк скочив на ноги, оголивши Лід: - _Північ відгукнеться на заклик!_ \- заволав він. Стільці відлітали назад і сталь оголилась; шок та жах, що краяв душу, змінились на гарячкові _рухи_. Правителі Півночі піднімали мечі та сокири, наче готові вже рвонути догори до помосту; голоси аж бриніли від сили обітниць. - Північ! - кричали вони, - _Північ!_

Той глибинний горловий клич резонував в джоффриних грудях, вивільняючи гордість та відчуття праведності. _Ось що означає - бути королем_. Опанувати себе перед тим, як повести інших за собою.

\- Війна! - вони обіцяли, - _Війна!_

Та навіжена надія поширювалась зібранням наче припливна хвиля. Ніщо не могло зупинити її. - _Штормовий Король!_ \- проревів лорд Лестер Морріген, озвучивши єдину клятву, котру потребували штормоземці. - _Штормовий Король!_ \- волали лорд Селмі, Баклери з Бронзової Брами та Карони з Ночепісні, повитягувавши мечі. - _Штормовий Король!_ \- повторювали вони раз за разом, коли знову вдарила блискавка; наче молитва та обіцянка; на вустах Ренлі вигравала посмішка, коли удар грому струсив камені Харренхолу силою осіннього гніву. Наче шторм ожив, набувши власної сили волі. - Сталь чи Кістки! - проревіли Рибокістки, озвучуючи клич, гідний драконоборців. З глибин їхнього гурту з'явився Едмур Таллі; різьблена рука з драконячої кістки відблискувала білим, коли він повторив клич, котрий проголосив перед атакою на монстра: - _Річкоземці!_ \- вигукнув лорд, - _До мене! До мене!_

Це спрацювало наче пороховий запал, наче шанс на спокуту для тих, хто втік з поля бою і навіки втратив можливість назватись драконоборцем. Вони не втратять слави вдруге. - Війна! - скандували річкові лорди, боягузи чи драконоборці, всі разом. - Війна!

Крики змогли вивести Тайвіна з того заціпеніння. Враз він виструнчився і закопилив губу до розпашілих штормоземців. Одного-єдиного кивка було достатньо, саме на це й чекали західноземці. Мечі полетіли догори як один, в симфонії шкіри по сталі, коли воїн, закутий в бронзу, зробив так само в іншому кутку зали. - Знамена Долини не зостануться в тилу! - вигукнув лорд Ройс; його обладунок аж горів жовтим в світлі багаття. Септони підіймали догори копії "_Семикутної Зірки_" наче талісмани, лорди-долиняни оголяли мечі, заплющивши очі та стиснувши губи в мовчазній молитві. Крики _"Війна!"_ поширювались й далі, поміж королеземцями й навіть залізорожденними, коли Родрік Харло вгатив руків'ям сокири по столу, а Теон прокричав піратський клич, в унісон із загальним вируванням. Навіть найгірші з острів'ян - ґвалтівники та вбивці - не могли заперечувати правду, правду, що кликала їх всіх на бій проти неприродного жаху, битись за просте право на життя.

Оберин Мартелл встав із театральним жестом, купаючись в увазі, та підвищив голос, перекрикаючи гамір, та нагородив Джоффрі посмішкою на всі зуби: - Не переймайтесь, ваша милосте. Може нам й справді сонце припекло голови, та ми не такі дурні, як дехто бажає нас зобразити перед вами, - він вклонився, - Ви матимете знамена мого брата... А також мій спис, звичайно ж.

Джоффрі обмінявся поглядом із Сансою. _Ми ще подивимось, як гадюка потанцює з лютововком_, подумав він. Лорд Айронвуд скривився до Оберина, перш ніж витягнув меча з піхов: - Отже вирішено! Ми станемо за короля!

\- _Війна!_ \- погодились дорнійці****, кам'яні та піщані і солоні.

Маса лордів-просторян посередині зали була найчисельнішим серед контингентів; маса приголомшених шляхтичів, мовчазних за переляканих. Вони формували коло навколо Мейса Тирелла, коли він відштовхнув Оленну собі за спину, обережно, проте із силою. На бакенбардах лорда й досі виднілись залишки жовчі та блювотиння, коли він повернувся до помосту, але вираз в очах змусив Джоффрі кивнути. Очі виглядали дикими, ледь стримуючись на межі від ридання.

_Яскравими представниками третього субетносу є Мартелли._

\- Ці потвори не накладуть свої лапи на мою _родину!_ \- вигукнув лорд, - На мою _доньку!_ \- на останньому слові голос зійшов на високу ноту, руки сапнулись до меча на поясі, - Нехай приходять, ми натовчемо їхні пики тиреллівськими шипами! _Хай лиш ризикнуть прийти, то почують пісні Простору!_

\- _Війна!_ \- заревів Рандил Тарлі, голосом, що бринів впевненістю людини, котра вже втратила все. - _Війна!_ \- проревіли просторяни, піднімаючи вгору коштовно оздоблені мечі.

І таким чином - справу було зроблено. Вестерос об'єднався під єдиним знаменом та єдиною метою. Тривоги зав'яли і сила волі загартувалась. Все вже було закінчено, окрім власне війни. Другої війни за Світанок.

Він стиснув сансину долоню та матеріалізував Світлорев в іншій руці, піднімаючи меч догори. Мерехтливе переплетіння золота та пурпуру набуло фізичної ваги, коли фрактальні візерунки прозміїлись в реальність, виплітаючи світловий меч, що відкидав калейдоскопні відблиски на обличчя його людей. Всі вони підняли мечі разом з ним.

\- Заради живих! - проревів він.

\- _Заради живих!_ \- проревіли вони у відповідь.

* * *

_* (від перекл.) __Гніздо - родовий замок Арринів, де-юре політична столиця Долини._

_** (від перекл.) Хугор з Пагорба - легендарний перший король андалів, що правив своїм народом в Андалосі (західний Ессос) перед конкістою Вестеросу. Він отримав благословення Седмиці на поширення істин-ної віри серед язичників, його сини стали воєначальниками, котрі за-воювали половину західного континенту. Завоювання почалось із До-лини - й до сьогодні долиняни є найбільш фанатичними прихильника-ми віри предків._

_*** (від перекл.) Родрік Харло, відомий ще як Родрік Читайло - володар Десятивежжя, голова дому Харло і брат леді Алланіс, дружини Бейлона Грейджоя. Він є рідним дядьком Теона та Аші (Яри). Володарює на Харло, найбільш багатому та велелюдному з Залізних островів, де проживає чи не половина від всіх залізняків. На диво освічений, на відміну від більшості острів'ян, і мабуть найбільш "цивілізований" зі всіх лордів тих земель. В оригінальній часовій лінії підтримував Ашу/Яру як кандидатку в королеви._

_**** (від перекл.) Дорнійці діляться на три чітко відмінні субетноси. Корінні мешканці Дорну, потомки перших людей із додатком андальської крові, називаються кам'яними і мешкають переважно в горах. Вони майже не відрізняються культурно та візуально від сусідів-штормоземців та просторян. Пустелю населяють піщані дорнійці - кочівники-скотарі із значною часткою крові ройнарів (переселенців з Ессоса, що втекли від валірійців на захід). Третя група - солоні дорнійці - є потомками ройнарів, майже не змішаними із аборигенами, мають чітко виражену середземноморську зовнішність і окремішну культуру. Частина з них навіть зберегла батьківську ройнарську віру. _


	98. Інтерлюдія XVII: Андон

**Інтерлюдія X****VII****: **

**Андон.****  
**

**1**

Перші осінні сніжинки тендітно падали вниз; вони ледь не зависали в повітрі, наче насінини кульбаби, котрі Табі полюбляла видувати йому в обличчя. Андон заціпеніло витріщився на те видовище, підняв руку вверх та зловив одну з крижаних пір'їнок долонею. Вона миттєво розтанула, залишаючи після себе лише мокре розчарування.

Старший брат захихотів, і Андон обернувся до нього обличчям.

\- Гей, це перша зима й для тебе також!

Бейл невинно підняв руки: - Ходімо вже, ма' спустить з нас шкіру заживо, якщо затримаємось, - сказав він, переводячи погляд на землю, і знову поштрикав листя дрючком.

Андон хитнув головою, перш ніж зробити так само, шукаючи щось під покривалом із жовтого листя, що вкривало ґрунт. Лісові їжаки любили зариватись під листя, ховаючись від осінніх штормів, і являли собою непогане джерело м'яса перед настанням "справжньої" зими. Ну, принаймні так їм це пояснили. - Гадаю, що Старий Том знову нас надурив, - мовив Андон після чималої паузи, поки перевертав листя без особливого успіху, знайшовши лише якогось черва.

\- Для нас кращим буде, якщо повернемось додому хоча б із одним. Тоді зможемо жбурнути йому їжаком прямо в пику.

Андон зітхнув. Йому доведеться стримувати брата, перш ніж на того нападе той своєрідний впертий настрій, бо тоді його буде важче зрушити з місця, аніж віслюка їхньої ма'. - Я б хотів дізнатись, де ж це легендарні їжаки ховались ще від часу, коли ми лиш почали ходити, - мовив він, - Ти взагалі колись бачив хоч одного з них?

Бейл знизав плечима, пригинаючись під низько навислою гілкою, та поштрикав опале листя поблизу коріння величного дуба. _Ось тобі й на, о боги_. Він міг практично бачити, як воно буде; години за годинами тиняння лісами, аж поки на настане ніч, та повернення до Гроверіку, мокрим та втомленим, ще з порожніми руками. Вони змалечку бавились поблизу Фалдриного лісу, ще коли їм було по шість рочків, і Андон так ніколи й не бачив хоч одну з цих міфологічних істот.

\- Ну хоч один раз. Скажи-но, чи ти _хоч раз_ бачив хоч щось, _віддалено_ схоже на їжака. Герб лорда Дойла не рахується.

\- Це тому, що вони вилазять на поверхню лише наприкінці осені. Так казав Старий Том.

\- Старий Том також казав, що бачив дракона, в котрого на спині одночасно бились та кохались король та божевільна принцеса, - зауважив Андон.

Бейл захихотів: - Тут ти маєш рацію.

Гроверік був ближчим до Перешийку, аніж до Харренхолу; не було жодного шансу, що Старий Том міг взагалі побачити дракона, вже не кажучи про решту подій тієї байки.

\- Гадаю, що нам вчергове дали надумане завдання, - мовив Андон, промацуючи на диво товстий шар листя навколо зваленого дерева. Як він й передбачав, жодного їжака. Вони просувались червоно-жовтим морем, дерева навколо вже нагадували скелети. Й не спиняли холодний вітер, що дув з півночі. - Перед тим був ремонт старої криниці. Потім та гойлівська вівця зникла. А ще перед тим...

\- Самогон! - вигукнув Бейл. _От тепер він в'їхав_, подумав Андон.

\- Все це почалось, коли ма' застукала нас із самогоном!

\- Вона й досі вважає нас дітьми, - відповів Андон, прикусивши язика, перш ніж встиг сказати щось більш гостре про свою ма'. Матір Небесна таке не схвалює. Він копнув ногою по купі листя, споглядаючи, як вони відлітають з вітром. _Прямо зараз в селі напивається кожен-кожнісінький чоловік, окрім нас_. Не було чим іншим _зайнятись_; після збору останнього врожаю, безпечно перевезеного в замок Террік, лише вівчарі й досі мали якусь роботу. Та й вони мабуть зараз теж перехиляють келішок.

Всі селяни мабуть зараз раділи, що хлопці не з ними; адже кожному дістанеться більше випивки. _В сраку грана несправедливість, ось що це таке_. Вони гарували так же важко, як і решта, збираючи той останній, вчасно вирослий врожай. Трясця, та якби не він, то Старий Том мабуть втратив би палець-другий, намагаючись розібратись в будові тієї королівської сівалки. Юнак припинив безнадійні пошуки, коли дійшов до краю лісу, глибоко вдихнув і поглянув на долину внизу. З родючих, хоч і каменистих пагорбів земель лорда Терріка відкривався чудовий вид на північні Річкові землі; водночас виднілись Фалдринів ліс, Гроверік та замок Террік. Звідти Андон перевів погляд на хвилясті пагорби та звивисті стежки, що розповзались від Королівського шляху, котрий просувався на північ, спускаючись на все більш заболочені землі із кожною новою милею. Іноді, в сонячні дні, він міг роздивитись силует Близнюків на далекому заході. Юнак спробував це зробити й зараз, але те завдання видавалось таким же нездійсненним, як і пошук їжаків, котрі мали б дрімати в нього під ногами. Нависле небо виглядало наче сіра долоня, що спускалась вниз, перекриваючи поле зору неподалік від роздвоєння Королівського шляху.

Він нахмурився, примруживши очі до фігур, що їхали верхи по шляху. Вони рухались до земель лорда Терріка, тут не було сумніву, як і в тому, що бджоли завжди повертаються до вулика. - Хто б то міг бути?

\- Й гадки не маю, - відізвався Бейл, стаючи біля брата, - Проте вони не схожі на мандрівніх крамарів.

Позаду вершників не було жодних возів, лише ті двоє, вбрані в обладунки, їхали на добрих конях, впевнено просуваючись стежкою догори пагорбом; один із них ніс знамено із трьома червоними рисками та срібним кулаком. Останній знак наче задзвонив дзвоном в голові Андона. Хіба то не солдати короля?

\- Нам варто повернулись в село, - сказав він. Бейл невпевнено кивнув. Вони хутко помчали назад лісом, забувши про їжаків, зрізаючи шлях прихованими стежками та перестрибуючи звалені стовбури із легкістю тривалої практики. Фалдринів ліс був для них наче старий друг, і Альфус - головний лісник лорда Террика - завжди дозволяв їм тут бродити, головне не полювати на лордових оленів. Вони досягли Гроверіка одночасно із новоприбулими, котрі бундючно їхали до сільської площі із таким виглядом, наче все тут їм і належить.

Прибульці спішились, один з них склав долоні човником і заволав так гучно, що Андон ніколи такого й не чув. - Всі сюди! Збирайтесь, люди!

\- Йдіть до дупи! - відгукнувся Старий Том, кульгаючи зі свого дому, та зробив черговий ковток з плящини первака. Збереження порядку було єдиним обов'язком, котрий ще залишався сільському війту в цю пору року.

Озброєний солдат проігнорував ті слова, крокуючи площею, і заволав; - Всі селяни мають зібратись тут! Підходьте сюди в ім'я короля!

_Таке_ вже не можна було ігнорувати. Люди почали виходити із Кропив'яної комори, підозріло зиркаючи на прибульців. Жінки визирали із вікон зрубних будинків, не бажаючи полишати тепло своїх вогнищ. Солдат на те не зважав, підходячи до будинків і нещадно гупаючи в двері сталевою рукавицею. - Згідно Королівського Декрету, всі селяни мають _зібратись!_ \- він відчинив віконницю і просунув голову в вікно, - Це означає і вас також! Ану виходьте, ворушіться!

Інший солдат - той, що мав дві бронзові риски, прибиті до нараменників - спер ратище прапора на землю. Невдовзі навколо нього вже зібралась юрба із похмурих фермерів та захмелілих вівчарів. - Ой! Що ви тут за безлад розвели! - вигукнув Коллін, протискуючись крізь натовп до переду, тримаючи пляшчину з перваком в руці, - Хто ви такі, курвамать?! - закричав він, хапаючись рукою за ратище.

За якусь мить Коллін вже лежав обличчям в багнюці; він виглядав таким де збентеженим, як і решта юрби, потираючи руку та дивлячись вгору на свого кривдника. Чоловік, що збив його з ніг, зараз зверхньо роздивлявся присутніх; більшість із жінок та дітей вже приєднались до кола глядачів, інший солдат повернувся до нього. - Я сержант Кнуб, - сказав він, вказуючи великим пальцем на себе, - Перша когорта, Третій полк Королівської гвардії, - солдат кивнув до свого побратима, - Я та гвардієць Пейтер були переведені сюди від Зимовбивць, щоб підготувати... - він замовк, витягуючи якийсь складений лист із чогось, схожого на пергамент, з торби, що висіла на спині, - Гроверік, - прочитав солдат, перш ніж поглянути на них, - Ц селище Гроверік, чи не так?

Тиша. Кожен присутній знав хоч одну людину, котра пішла служити в Гвардію, але інстинкти, передані від покоління до покоління, дались взнаки. Коли вас запитує озброєний чоловік, то тримайте пащеку закритою. Єдиний виняток - якби на табарді воїна були зображені чотири яструба гербу дому Террік.

\- Так і є, - відізвався Андон, стоячи в гущавині натовпу. Селяни обертались, гнівливо дивлячись на нього. _Якого біса, що ви всі від мене хочете?_ Подумав він, так само подивившись у відповідь, _щоб я збрехав Кривавим кулакам короля?_ Це ж те саме, що збрехати Батьку на небі!

\- Чудово, - мовив сержант Кнуб, запихаючи той не-пергамент в торбу. Він мав будову, схожу на кремезного кабана, одного з тих диких, ікластих та злохарактерних. - Нам була надана честь, - продовжив він таким тоном, наче то була доля гірша за шмагання різками, - Привести селище Гроверік до вимог Кодексів. Почнемо не пізніше, ніж післязавтра, рано-вранці.

\- Пробачте мене, сер Жант, - втрутилась Табі, - Я не зрозуміла й слова з того останнього, що ви сказали.

\- Ми прибули, щоб навчити вас КтаС, - відповів він, нахмурюючись.

\- Що-що? - перепитав Старий Том.

\- Кодекси та Статути? - жодної реакції. - Королівський Декрет? Про захист земель?

Кожне питання сержанта викликало лише хвилю знизувань плечима і похитування голів селян. Невдовзі чолов'яга скривився і рушив вперед, гучно відчіпляючи зав'язки під шоломом, та врешті відчепив їх остаточно і оголив голову. Він провів долонею по чисто вибритій потилиці, де не виднілось й волосинки, проте долоня одразу змокла від поту. Широкі, схожі на пательні вуха почервоніли, виділяючись на фоні білої шкіри. - Інші? Загроза білих блукачів та наступ армії мерців? Хіба лорд Террік не попереджав вас про це все?!

_Ой_, подумав Андон. Селяни перезирались поміж собою, одразу блідніючи. _Ой_, подумав він знову, здригаючись від раптового холоду. Люди Гроверіку сумлінно вислуховували слова сина лорда Терріка, котрий пояснював, що Інші прокинулись після десятитисячерічної сплячки і збираються вторгнутись в землі живих, і що невдовзі королівська армія прийде в Гроверік і перетворить всіх їх на солдатів, на випадок, якщо віхти проб'ються на південь до Перешийку. Після того, як молодий лорд покинув селище, поскакавши в замок Террік, вони зібрались всередині Кропив'яної комори та зачинили двері; вони реготали так сильно, що Старий Том навіть зомлів. По тому одразу з'явився самогон. А потім ма' відлупцювала його та Бейла, наче молотом самого Коваля Небесного.

Але в очах сержанта Кнуба не виднілось жодних проблисків гумору. Він виглядав навіть більш серйозним, аніж юний син лорда Терріка, якщо це взагалі можливо. _Вони не жартують_, усвідомив Андон, здригнувшись від чергового дрижака. - А щоб мені пусто було, - буркнув сержант Кнуб, обертаючись до свого напарника, - Тоді зробимо все так, як книжка пише. Починай.

\- Слухаюсь, сержанте, - гвардієць Пейтер вгатив кулаком по нагруднику впевненим жестом, наслідком звичної дисципліни. Він пішов до свого коня і витягнув довгий шмат тканини, що нагадував змотаний навіс. Солдат кивнув своєму начальнику, перш ніж зробити два кроки вперед. - Де є ваша корчма?

\- В нас її немає!

\- Не грайтесь зі мною! - відрізав солдат, - Ви ж маєте мати якусь діру, де напиваєтесь, не мокнучи під дощем. Ну, і де те місце? - гаркнув він, - Чи ви хлебчете з корита?

\- А, тоді це комора! - вказав рукою Бейл, і Андон ще ніколи не почував себе таким гордим за брата. _Ось вам, лицеміри!_

Гвардієць Пейтер пішов до будівлі, так наче юрби навколо й не було, ігноруючи їхнє бурчання. Це спричинило до цікавого ефекту, коли люди відходили перед ним, і Андон проковтнув слину, відчувши заздрість. Якби _він_ таке спробував й сам, то відбився б від огрядного пуза Довгого Джона, наче кинута галька від поверхні озера, вже не кажучи про те, щоб _відштовхувати_ людей зі свого шляху! Він разом з Бейлом пішли слідом за Пейтером, згоряючи від цікавості, а коло глядачів змінювалось на якийсь овал, і натовп розтягнувся, щоб спостерігати за обома вояками. Солдат підійшов до стіни комори і витягнув молоток, прибиваючи цвяхом широкий шматок тканини до дерев'яного гонту. Андон нахмурився від неприємного скрипу. - Що там пише? - запитав він Старого Тома, коли гвардієць рушив у зворотному напрямі.

\- Кодекси та... Статути, - читав вголос Старий Том, повільно моргнувши, - Про захист... королівства... Вестерос.

Поміж великих літер та скупчення менших розташувався чималий малюнок; велика юрба людей в різноманітному смішному одязі. Окремі вочевидь були скотарями, принаймні так здавалось по їхньому вигляді, і Андон також впізнав солом'яні брилі фермерів та вівчарів. Проте там було ще чимало інших; рибалки та ковалі, ткачі та кремезні на вигляд лісоруби. Чоловіки та жінки разом, вони всі були намальовані на фоні вечірнього - а чи вранішнього? - сонця, стоячи в одній шерензі, та тримаючи якісь штуки, наче короткі алебарди, сперті на плечі. Над сонцем тріумфально лежав срібний лев, але увагу юнака привернув інший, менший малюнок, оточений купою маленьких літер. Невеличкі зображення дзвонів та сигнальних багать були намальовані із дрібними деталями, із тоненькими лініями, що вказували на кожну деталь із написами. Там були дерев'яні палісади та земляні кліті, пастки із загостреними кілками та дозорні вежі та дивні машини із дерева та мотузок, для котрих Андон не знав назви. Також там були значно зловісніші штуки; оскалені скелети із стрілами, що стирчали з черепів та з-під ребер, палаючі септи із забитими дошками дверима, та синє місиво із білими цятками замість очей, від котрого спиною побігли мурашки.

\- Мосьпане... маю на увазі... сержанте Кнуб, - звернувся Довгий Джон, повертаючи Андона на цей світ. Сержант стояв на верхівці візка, котрий табина ма' використовувала для перевезення городини в місто; він тримав полірований дерев'яний футляр, не довший за передпліччя.

\- Всі ті бздури про військо мертвих та Єнших... - Довгий Джон проковтнув слину, - Всі ті байки про Світанкову війну, що ми чули від Юного Яструба... то все _правда?_

Сержант скривився на це, але на мить Андон міг би заприсягтись, що побачив жаль в тих очах. Вояк прочистив горло і витягнув сувій пергаменту з футляра: - Люди Гроверіка! Зараз послухайте та мотайте на вус, бо я промовляю словами самого короля! - груди сержанта напнулись, він глибоко вдихнув і облизав губи. Честь переказати королівське послання наче переповнювала сержанта Кнуба якоюсь безіменною величчю, і андонове серце забилось швидше, поки він уважно прислухався. Адже це сам король звертався до _нього_. До сина фермера із села, котре навряд чи було вказане на карті. Люди так не вслухались навіть тоді, коли септон Марімар приїжджав сюди на проповідь.

\- Мій народе, - сказав король Джоффрі Баратеон, Драконоборець та Срібний Лев, - Як ви вже, без сумніву, чули від своїх лордів чи леді, ми всі зараз опинились на останній межі перед могутньою бурею, що збирається знищити наш континент. Легіони мерців виступили війною на наше Королівство, несучи смерть та розруху за собою, і хоча мої лорди та полки вже готуються зустріти їх вогнем та мечем, від чого весь світ здригнеться, та мерців дуже багато і їх підсилюють неприродні сили, - голос гудів над зібранням, - Війна, що почнеться невдовзі, не залишить безпечних місць для втечі, земель для праці та жодного милосердя переможеним. Якщо ми бажаємо вижити, то мусимо воювати! І якщо ми бажаємо воювати, то маємо робити це з розумом! Із цими думками в голові я створив набір Кодексів та Статутів, котрим мають слідувати всі землі, без винятків. Якщо ви вмієте читати, то знайдете писані настанови у всіх тавернах, септах та замках Семи Королівств. Якщо в вашому селищі немає нікого письменного, то ви можете запитати будь-якого мого солдата, щоб він переповів вам це по пам'яті, адже вони пов'язані обітницею й присягнули втілити це все в життя навіть під час Останньої Зими.

На губах сержанта Кнуба виникла горда посмішка, що миттєво зникла, коли він набрав повні легені повітря: - На них лежить законне завдання створити Королівське ополчення, котре нестиме обов'язки оборони своїх земель, якщо станеться найгірше і Стіна впаде.

Від тих слів Андона заморозило до кісток. _Стіна? Впаде?!_

\- Мій народе! Знаючи, що наближається момент істини, мої лояльні лорди та полки готуються, щоб принести війну блукачам, де би ті не вдарили! Хоча небеса темніють і майбутня зима обіцяє бути суворою, я маю в душі глибочезне переконання, що й ви вистоїте із запалом в серцях! Якщо нам залишається лише зціпити зуби й будь що перемогти, то я передбачаю в майбутньому, після війни, настання епохи миру та достатку, коли алебарди перекують на коси, а літо не буде кінчатись. Якщо ви всі встанете й понесете світло разом зі мною, то я присягаюсь всім святим та праведним: Ми Вистоїмо.

Сержант Кнуб закінчив речення на останніх залишках повітря в легенях, глибоко вдихаючи перед фіналом. Закінчення було легшим.

\- Підписав, його милість Джоффрі з дому Баратеонів, перший його імені, королем Андалів, Ройнарів та Перших людей. Володар Семи Королівств, Захисник Держави та Командир Королівської гвардії. Срібний Лев, Драконоборець та Штормовий Король.

Холодний вітер приносив окремі сніжинки, відкриті віконниці грюкали одна об одну, поки вражена юрба мовчки витріщалась на Кнуба.

\- Що це все означає? - хтось запитав.

\- Це означає, що післязавтра я почну втілювати в життя королівську волю, - сержант Кнуб вказав на розмальовану тканину на коморі, перш ніж гупнути ногою по візку, - В Гроверіку. Я навчу вас, як ходити строєм, не зашпортавшись один об одного. Нічого особливого; лише базові вправи, щоб ви могли просувались дорогою як загін, а не юрба, - він зістрибнув з возика, - Тоді ви отримаєте базове тренування з малебардами, якщо ми дочекаємось прибуття зброї. Ви навчитесь маневрам розімкнутим строєм, щоб вміло просуватись пересіченою місцевістю, а потім іншим потрібним штукам; як будувати базові польові фортифікації чи вогневі пастки для віхтів. Також трішки теорії; що то воно таке, той віхт, що таке блукач, і як їх вбивати насмерть. Після цього, - він знизав плечима, - В залежності від того, скільки в нас залишиться часу. Кодекси різняться кольорами, від білого до червоного, а ми хочемо, щоб Гроверік піднявся якомога ближче до червоного.

\- Шо воно нам дасть? - запитав Старий Том; сиві брови зійшлись в напруженому вузлі.

\- Ваші життя, - невдоволено відповів Кнуб, знову защіпаючи шкіряні паски під шоломом, - Червонобарвне ополчення можна буде озброїти та пошикувати в стрій менш ніж за п'ять хвилин після того, як хтось просигналить тривогу. Воно зможе виступити зі свого містечка чи села вірним строєм і дістатись кращої позиції, можливо виграти трохи часу для евакуації, або використати собі на користь природну місцевість. Якщо все вийде як задумано, то ополчення зможе повернутись назад до міста без паніки, зайняти наперед збудовані укріплення та утримувати їх, - сержант Кнуб перераховував можливості на пальцях, - Вони зможуть задіяти базову тактику молота-та -ковадла, викопати захисну траншею менш ніж за півгодини, розуміти заразом димові сигнали та сигнали дзвонами. Трясця, - солдат похмуро всміхнувся, - Та вони можуть стати непоганою допоміжною силою для полку. Оранжеве ополчення - також. Можливо, - посмішка випарувалась, - Не те б, що я очікував від багатьох з вас такого рівня. Якщо спитаєте по правді, то все, що нижче жовтого рівня - то порожня втрата часу. Як не зможете досягнути жовтого - то з таким же успіхом можете замкнутись в септі й підпалити її зсередини; лише зробите послугу клятим віхтам.

Почувся голос: - Добре, що Статути не вимагають цього в нас, пане.

\- Гвардійцю Пейтер, - мовив Кнуб, озирнувшись назад через плече, - Ану стуліть пельку.

\- Так, сержанте! - вигукнув Пейтер.

Кутики губ сержанта смикнулись, коли він обернувся обличчям до тієї частки юрби, де стояв Андон: - Тижні будуть поділені на коротку та довгі дні. В короткі дні будемо тренуватись протягом години, в довгі - протягом двох. Раз на тиждень буде повний день, і так, це саме те, як і звучить.

\- І як же, трясця, ми маємо знайти час на те все? - запитав Довгий Джон.

\- Останній врожай вже зібрано, - мовив Кнуб із злою гримасою, - Маєте достатньо часу поміж спанням та дудленням випивки.

Люди навколо незручно загомоніли. _То був гівняний аргумент_, подумав Андон.

\- Але це не так для декого з нас! - вигукнув якийсь з вівчарів. Принаймні він мав клепки в голові, щоб поставити плящину з перваком на землю, перш ніж озвучити думку.

\- Я можу змінити графік відносно місцевих умов, - погодився Кнуб, - Розкажіть мені про це, і ми вже якось домовимось. Але навіть не думайте якось уникнути тренувань, бо мого терпцю й так небагато залишилось.

\- А що по тому? Ми будемо тупцювати цілими днями як ті гвардійці-цімбори, що перетинали Тризуб тиждень тому? - запитав Гладкий Голліс, - То ми так поїмо всі зимові запаси, перш ніж ті... - він ледь вимовив слово, - _віхти_ причвалають сюди!

Ситуація змінювалась так швидко, що Андон ще насправді не усвідомив реальність існування такої штуки як білі блукачі, і що вони _прямо зараз_ просуваються до Стіни. Обговорення вже перейшло до стадії, як добре вони зможуть підготуватись до відпору нападникам.

\- Додаткові запаси зерна будуть привезені із комор замку Террік. Ви будете працювати не на порожнє пузо.

\- А що, як там скажуть, що не мають що нам дати! - хтось вигукнув. Кілька селян мудро закивали; лорди були жадібними людьми, це всім відомо.

\- Тоді королівський радник прибуде в замок Террік і матиме сувору розмову з місцевим мейстером та власне лордом Терріком, аж поки вони обидва не позеленіють. Якщо ваш лорд казатиме правду на рахунок нестачі їжі - тоді королівські сховища передадуть вам дещицю. Але якщо він збреше... - Кнуб посміхнувся, - Ну, тоді він сам маршируватиме на порожній шлунок.

Дивним був цей король, котрий не міг захистити своїх власних підданих, проте міг змусити своїх лордів поділитись таким цінним зерном. Та знову ж, король Джоффрі Баратеон вже точно не був звичним монархом. _Той чоловік вбив дракона власноруч, Семеро бороніть_.

\- Ще є питання? - запитав Кнуб. Йому відповіло лише клацання віконниць, грюкаючи ще швидше, адже здіймався вітер. - Чудово. Хочу, щоб післязавтра зранку тут зібрались всі, хто має більше дванадцяти років. А тим часом я разом з гвардійцем Пейтером попитаю питання тут і там, та розгляну місцевість. Ми...

\- Заждіть хвильку, - втрутився один з фермерів, червонолиций, - І жінки також?!

\- Клятому віхту начхати! - голос Кнуба загуркотів над площею, - Його не хвилює, чи в тебе прутень, а чи піхва, чи ти старий як дуб, чи маля в колисці. Він. Вб'є. Вас. Всіх!

Очі солдата розширились, гримаса виглядала сповненою ненависті. Андон був здивований щирим шаленством такої реакції.

\- Він бажає лише одного, випустити _вам_ кишки! - продовжив той, рубанувши рукою до Старого Тома, - _Тобі! Тобі! І навіть тобі!_ \- вигукнув солдат, тицяючи пальцем до зблідлої Табі, і Андон скривився. _Дідька лисого це їм вдасться!_ Кнуб говорив цілком серйозно, жах від обіцяного лише зараз вразив селян по-справжньому. Білі блукачі, Інші, вони були _справжніми_, і вони _прийдуть_. - І він так і зробить! Хіба що ви заплатите потом, кров'ю та сльозами достатню ціну, щоб стати йому на шляху і сказати - НІ!

По тому запала тиша, сповнена важких роздумів про війну з немертвими. В це ледь-ледь вірилось, та знову ж; для чого лордам всіх земель, королю і його власним солдатам придумувати таку дику вигадку? Король Роберт Баратеон не був брехуном, не був брехуном і його син. _Війна_, заціплено подумав Андон. Сержант та гвардієць сприйняли тишу як згоду, і вже рушили оглянути периметр селища, розпитуючи про всякі речі і заглядаючи в той шматок не-пергаменту, котрий сержант привіз із собою. Післязавтра почнуться їхні тренування.

**2**

Сержант словами не розкидався. Вони марширували вгору та вниз стежками коло Гроверіку та Королівським шляхом. Вони проводили вечори в Кропив'яній коморі, але не випиваючи, а вислуховуючи сержанта, де той пояснював, блимаючи дикими очима, як варто битись із віхтами. Вони копали траншеї та будували невеличкі палісади, а потім марширували знову. Найбільше було тренувань із малебардами; невдовзі Андону вже снились прийоми із уколами, замашними ударами та проломами. Нікому не дозволялось віддалятись від села далі ніж на чверть ліги без зброї в руках, а ті, хто таке вчиняв, залишались мокнути на вулиці під дощем аж до середини дня. Малебарда - то був вдало названий покруч. "Мала алебарда": це була коротка дворучна зброя надзвичайно простої будови. Невеличкий спис з одного боку, лезо з іншого. Воно було таким простим, що Малий Джон легко кував такі штуки, його кузня повнилась фермерськими косами, котрі він перековував вдень та вночі; королівські майстерні не мали достатньо потужностей, щоб задовільнити потребу. Зброя була придумана таким чином, щоб можна було загнати її в землю, використовуючи наче лопату, не затуплюючи лезо, і її варто було носити та зберігати так, наче "це ваша коханка, котру ви ховаєте від дружини", як це пояснив сам Кнуб.

Місяці пролітали непомітно через напружену роботу, осінь поступово змінювалась на зиму. Їхню долину почали всіювати пастки та нехитрі сторожові вежі. Земляні вали підсилювались мудро продуманими дерев'яними будовами, в ключових місцях вирили ями-пастки, а навколо скупчення полів виросли дерев'яні украплені палісади. Замок Террік також розбудовувався; над стінами звели дерев'яні надбудови та криті галереї, а підходи до замку заповнили лініями перешкод. Поглинутий цим всім, Андон гарував як ще ніколи в житті, одержимий загальним запалом, подібного чому ніколи не бачив. Юнак бачив, як той вогник віддзеркалюється в очах близьких; Старого Тома, котрий куховарив суп в казані під час повних днів, в очах ма', коли Бейл поправляв її стійку з малебардою; в очах Табі, коли вони крадькома навіжено цілувались позаду Кропив'яної комори. Видавалось, що всі навколо були поглинуті однією спільною справою, кожен був гвинтиком гігантської машини, готової нанести жахливий удар. Часто селище відвідували мандрівні септони, чиї проповіді аж палахкотіли вірою, поки вони жестикулювали розмашними рухами на площі Гроверіку. Вони проповідували про Жертвопринесення Світанку, про Обіцянку Літа та Світло Срібного Лева. Лорд Террік волав разом зі своїми підданими, коли вони зводили опори дев'ятої за рахунком сторожової вежі, і ті ж люди плакали разом із ним, коли знайшли Юного Яструба, що повісився у власних покоях. То була битва проти страху, війна проти відчаю, що точилась ще до першого зіткнення віхтів з королем. Все навколо переплелось, вся земля мислила одним розумом, кожен був солдатом. Погоничі проторювали шляхи крізь дощі та повені, доставляючи шоломи та малебарди до навколишніх сіл. Вістові шмигали вдень і вночі, доносячи новини командувачу ополченням - сержанту Кнубу - в Кропив'яну комору. Робочі деталі з сотні різних поселень складались докупи, перетворюючи Перешийок в суцільну смертельну пастку, гідну того, щоб спинити просування будь-якої орди мертвих. Торговці приносили новини про величезні морські конвої, що перевозили сталь та машинерію на Північ, про спонтанне чергування з смолоскипами на берегах Королівської Гавані, Староміста, Ланніспорту, Дівоставу. Сержант Кнуб називав це все "Духом Королівства", і ця назва не була гіршою за інші. Вони подолали ганебний білий рівень Статуту та піднялись до синього, а потім і до бурого.

Одного прохолодного ранку, під досі блакитним, хоч і помережаним сірим, небом, Андон витріщився на новий "плакат", прибитий до фасаду Кропив'яної комори. На чималій гілці сиділа леді справді королівського виду, із сапфіровою короною на голові та вовчим хутром на плечах. Під нею купчились безстрашні на вигляд хлопці та юнаки; поміж ними було чимало лисиць, і всі вони разом дивились в одному напрямку. Вони перебували під укриттям лісу, прикривали очі чи вказували пальцями на сірі силуети в долині під ними. - Що це таке? - запитав він в гвардійця Пейтера, коли зайшов всередину, потираючи долоні над слабким вогником в багатті.

\- Декрет про заснування Королевиних Лисиць, - відповів Пейтер, гострячи точилом лезо алебарди, котру ніколи не полишав без нагляду, - Приїхав сьогодні разом із тим рейдером, - він вказав підборіддям в кут споруди, де якийсь підозрілий чоловік із меткими очима, вбраний в дублену шкірянку, хутко поїдав гарячий курячий суп з миски.

\- Королевині Лисиці? - запитав Андон, обертаючись до Пейтера, та почухав рідкувату борідку. Вони здавалась такою ж нікчемною, як і цей вогонь. Гвардієць знизав плечима, підходячи так близько до вогню, що Андон аж злякався, що той обпечеться. _Слава Седмиці, що сьогодні лише короткий день_.

\- Королевині Лисиці, - відізвався рейдер, раптово стаючи прямо перед юнаком, - Радий, що ти спитав, - посмішка чолов'яги пасувала би вбивці.

Королевині Лисиці були підрозділом розвідників в складі сільського Королівського ополчення, придуманим для хлопців та дівчат, найбільш знайомих із місцевою округою. Так як Андон бавився в Фелдриному лісі змалечку, то й ідеально підходив їм і став найстаршим в групі, котру тренував рейдер Далин. Вони вивчали базові навички лісової справи та скрадання, нові обов'язки замінювали звичну муштру в ополченні. Коли той чоловік поїхав геть, маючи намір тренувати молодь в наступному селі на карті, Андон став на чолі цієї невеличкої купки Лисиць. Більшості ледь виповнилось одинадцять; малі на повну насолоджувались пригодами вдень та кричали від жахіть вночі. Блукання в чагарниках вискоблювало та дряпало його шкіру, а холод так дошкуляв, що іноді він годинами сидів перед вогнем, намагаючись відігріти ступні, але юнак на повну використав той так важко досягнутий досвід. Він тренував молодших за себе, ганяючи їх протягом кількаденних змагань крізь захисні периметри та розбиваючи табори біля замерзлих струмків та попередньо споруджених навісів. Він звітував напряму сержанту Кнубу, координуючи навчання по керованому відступу та тренуючись до незвичних ситуацій. З часом він почав вважати того вояка другом; вони провели чимало вечорів разом з Пейтером та Старим Томом, сидячи в кутку Кропив'яної комори, ховаючись від грози, креслячи тактичні схеми й обговорюючи чутки приглушеним шепотом, поки Моллі подавала їм м'ясний бульйон. А час від часу - й самогон.

Одної ночі, коли він фактично прилип до табіної спини, цілуючи її шию, поки вони проводили час в безлюдній стодолі, він усвідомив, що став дорослим. - Альфус запропонував мені роботу, після того, як війна скінчиться, - сказав він.

Табі пирхнула, здуваючи сіно, й обернулась, щоб поглянути на нього; - Вони збираються заставити тебе й далі тинятись лісом, навіть коли все скінчиться?

\- Він сказав, що я стану гідним лісником замість нього для лорда Терріка. Це принесе чимало грошей, - він повільно цілував дівчину, поки дощ сильнішав, луплячи по очеретяній стрісі без кінця-краю.

\- Достатньо, щоб купити ферму? - запитала вона, коли вони перервали цілунок. Питання полягало не лише в покупці землі; суть була в узаконенні стосунків.

Андон всміхнувся: - Спочатку доведеться запитати, що про це думає твій няньо. Ну, якщо він не приб'є мене.

Табі випростала руку між товстими ковдрами і схопила свою малебарду. Вона легесенько цюкнула його в чоло: - Спочатку йому доведеться пройти повз мене!

Вони разом засміялись та почали кохатись. Тієї ночі сніговій добив осінь, наче злодій ножем в спину, і королівське ополчення Гроверіку вперше виклалось на повну. Він разом з Табі працювали з рештою свого підрозділу, відкидаючи сніг та відкопуючи будинки на північному схилі пагорбу Коффера. Вони знайшли табіних ма' та няньо, замерзлих уві сні; її молодшого братика вкривав тонкий шар паморозі. Блукачі нанесли перший удар.

Настання зими гарячково прискорило їхні приготування. Селяни заготовили величезні купи дров та вичистили навколишні ліси від звірини, добувши чимало хутра на плащі та куртки. Вони їх жахом слухали, як Кнуб розказував деталі "Останнього бою", пояснюючи, як переконатись, що тіла захисників згорять на попіл, якщо битва виявиться безнадійно програшною. Новини та чутки постійно прибували до Гроверіку, озвучені септонами та торговцями, стишеним шепотінням королівських вістових, поки тих частували елем біля багаття. Величні зміни заполонили всі землі, як відповідь на прихід снігів, кожна більша за попередні. В Зоряній Септі Староміста зібрався конклав і проголосив, що кожен чоловік, жінка й дитина, що загине в бою з Іншими, вважатиметься мучеником в очах Седмиці. Перший лорд-лебідь Геріон Ланністер та вся військова міць Літніх островів прибула на заклик Корони. Сама природа наче стала на бік людей проти ворожого наступу; горобці та круки приносили новини про рух ворожих військ за Стіною.

Війна вже виднілась на обрії, щоночі підповзаючи все ближче, покриваючи памороззю вікна та пригашуючи вогні. Полкові вістові повідомили Кнубу про потаємні сутички посеред снігів, де королівські рейдери та добровольці з Вільного народу намагались сповільнити наступ Інших, як лише могли. Останній посланець запитував про їхню кольорову готовність.

Кнуб похмуро всміхнувся й промовив одне лиш слово: - Оранжева.

Мабуть найбільш захопливою зі всіх чуток було те, що королю та королеві судилось долею зійтись в бою із генералом самої зими; із зловісним червоним сяйвом, що вгніздилось на північному небі, сяючи як друге сонце, виблискуючи згори до них всіх. Корона мала план, так казали, смертельний удар проти ворога. Вестерос мав вистояти, встояти за будь-яку ціну. Стояти насмерть і стримувати ворога так довго, як лише можливо.

Одного дня, по обіді після закінчення праці, він врешті запитав Кнуба, чи той колись вбивав віхта.

\- Ага, - відповів вояк після хвилинної паузи, знайшовши підмогу в кухлі елю. Вони сиділи в своєму звичному міці, за трикутником столів в куті Кропив'яної комори; багаття тендітно потріскувало. Командний пост гроверікського ополчення; назва була величнішою за реальність. Надворі вирувала вітряна буря, віконниці гриміли, повітря було холодним та сухим без жодного натяку на сніг. Сонце сяяло в безхмарному небі, відкидаючи червоні промені йому на плече.

\- Ми розкопували кургани та місця спочинку дохлих мамонтів, коли королева здійняла тривогу. Я був там, коли вона спинила потвору одним лиш поглядом, - очі вояка затуманились, вуха побіліли замість звичного багрянцю, - Тоді прибули віхти, вибігаючи з лісу наче лавина. Я ще ніколи подібного не бачив, так багато їх там було.

Гвардієць Пейтер врочисто кивнув: - То було божевілля, коли вони пробились крізь палісад. Мій загін ледве зміг дістатись до другої лінії.

\- Мій не зміг, - мовив Кнуб, - Нас відрізали від решти, і ми стали насмерть в бараках. Кляті стіни завалились на нас, - він щось ковтнув, - Їх було забагато, - прошепотів вояк.

Старий Том роздивлявся власні пальці. Він озвучив питання, що муляло всім в Гроверіку вже не один місяць; запитав з повагою; сержант Кнуб заслужив це. - То ось чому ви кричите ночами, сержанте?

На мить Андону здалось, що солдат вдарить старого, але вони вже прожили занадто довго для такого. Стільки місяців в спільних тренуваннях, стільки промов над похоронними багаттями, стільки сказаних слів підтримки для тих, хто плакав, коли вогонь догорав. Натомість сержант заховав гнів в собі, в його очах загорівся вогонь, чи не вперше. - Кожен має свої власні нічні жахіття, - мовив він, втоплюючи ніс в кухлі, - Просто моє не припиняється зранку, - він реготнув, так як це б личило кабану, котрого вдарили списом, - Ось чому полк прислав мене сюди.

Лис увірвався всередину крізь двері, тринадцятирічний хлопець, захеканий та розпашілий. Пейтер першим сапнувся до алебарди, але майже одразу вони повторили його рухи, з малебардами в руках. - Пане! - вигукнув малий, набравши повні легені повітря.

\- Віддихайся, Лейне, дихай! - наказав Андон.

\- Так, пане! - вигукнув Лейн, масажуючи гортань.

Андон почекав, поки Лис набуде вигляду, наче зможе зберегти притомність довше, ніж дві секунди: - Доповідай!

Той захекався знову: - Там солдати на Королівському шляху, йдуть на північ! Вони вкривають весь шлях, поки очі бачать!

Присутні обмінялись швидкими поглядами, перш ніж вискочити з комори. Вони не були першими, хто дістався до Королівського шляху; половина Гроверіка добігла туди першими, і якраз вчасно, щоб зустріти чоловіка та жінку на чолі колони.

\- Це ж король, - прошепотів Андон. Він їхав верхи на срібному леві, завбільшки чи не з коня тих лицарів, що супроводжували його з обидвох боків; обладунок виглядав таким же глибоким та захопливим, як нічне небо. Увінчаний гострими на вигляд рогами; важкий погляд неначе придавлював Андона щирою силою волі. Потім погляд перестрибнув до Табі, Старого Тома, Бейла та Моллі, Довгого Джона та всіх інших, хто стояв, виструнчивши спини як солдати на плацу, занадто приголомшені, щоб схилити коліна, тримаючи малебарди в руках.

Той погляд знайшов Кнуба, і король коротко кивнув йому.

\- Чудова робота, сержанте.

Глибинне полум'я в кнубових очах загорілось з новими силами, сержант розпрямив плечі та вгатив кулаком по нагруднику.

\- Не втрачайте пильність, мої тямущі лисиці, - мовив заспокійливий голос, і Андон виявив, що дивиться на королеву Семи Королівств.

\- Ми маємо зберігати мужність цими холодними днями, - додала вона, посміхаючись наче сама Матір Небесна. Північні хутра вкривали кольчугу зверху, королева невимушено їхала верхи на величезному лютововку, що чимчикував збоку біля короля. Монархи проїхали повз нього занадто швидко, щоб він встиг відреагувати, тож він спробував закрити рот, витріщаючись на сотні лицарів в посріблених обладунках, котрі слідували за королем. Похмурі обличчя, озброєні списами та булавами, вони їхали у врочистій тиші, а позаду них... Позаду них рухалось об'єднане військо Семи Королівств.

Їхні синхронні кроки гриміли наче морська буря, той темп наче струшував весь світ. Ще ніколи в житті Андон не бачив стільки людей в одному місці. Лорди їхали на своїх дестріє із бундючною гідністю, тримаючи списи піднятими; небо палахкотіло від знамен держави; звірі вишкірювались на вітрі, замки стояли міцно та гордовито, поля та квіти обіцяли тепло та літо. Заплотні лицарі та напівпрофесійне ополчення заповнювали дорогу від кінця в кінець, їхні риси волали про належність до всіх куточків держави, обличчя приховували спільний страх та тривоги. Вони несли цілковите розмаїття знарядь війни із собою; довбні та молоти, довгі луки та списи, мигдалевидні щити та арбалети. Від цього Андону здавило горло, від видовища, як його народ прямує на війну.

Найбільш грізними зі всіх були співаючі полки Королівської гвардії; суцільна сталева змія марширувала синхронно в ногу, сперши алебарди на плечі та розмахуючи руками наче маятниками. Вони співали про смерть та славу, в ритм із крокуванням. Вони співали про загиблих коханих та останні обіцянки, дані перед світанком. Та більш за все вони співали про літо; про дітей, що метушаться в гаях та про могили, порослі травою. Підрозділи проходили один за одним; когорти арбалетників із павезами та важкими болтами; штурмові загони, закуті в латні обладунки та озброєні драконосклом; ударні групи, що нести триноги та вогняні списи. Високі квадратні знамена розділяли змію на окремі сегменти, кожна секція співала про перемоги, оплачені кров'ю своїх товаришів. Туманоходи, перші з перших. Ночеплави, із двома вугільно-чорними рисками під очима. Зимовбивці, погибель блукачів. Драконоборці, із червоними крилами на кірасах. Андон не очікував побачити власного батька в шеренгах Другого: його корабель давно потонув після невдалого тарану волантійського галеону, але юнак все одно привітав батькових товаришів та співслуживців. Кнуб вгатив кулаком по кірасі, коли Третій полк проходив повз них, і вони відповіли тим же, віддаючи честь своєму сержанту.

То були такі ж люди, як і він, налякані та змерзлі від морозу. Проте вони марширували, ні на що не зважаючи, не бажаючи здаватись. Гроверікці не бадьорились, коли побачили, як лорди відповіли на заклик. Натомість вони мовчки підходили до вояків, віддаючи ті дрібки їжі та одежини, котрими могли поділитись із звитяжцями.

\- Покажіть їм, де раки зимують, ваша милосте, - прошепотів Кнуб, коли солдати розчинились на обрії; Перешийок проковтнув їх без сліду. Андон міг лише сподіватись, що цих сил вистачить. Він молився богам, щоб всієї міці Вестеросу вистачило. Табі тримала малебарду, сперту на плече, і стиснула його долоню. _Поверни нам літо, королю Джоффрі_, подумав він, перш ніж стиснути їй руку у відповідь. Заради батька, котрий спочиває разом із Блекфаєром. Заради сім'ї Табі, що замерзла у власній домівці. Заради Юного Яструба, що повісився з відчаю.

\- Ополчення Гроверіку! - гаркнув сержант Кнуб, стрункий та задумливий, - Формуємо стрій! Вирушаємо додому.

Так вони і зробили.

Проминали тижні за тижнями, і враз півнеба освітила Червона Комета. Холодний вітер завивав між пагорбами та горами, пролітаючи крізь оголені дерева і болюче кусаючи крізь хутро. Люди Гроверіка стійко дивились на багряне небо, тримаючи мерехтливі смолоскипи в руках.

Їм не треба було щось пояснювати.

Війна почалась.


	99. Додаток 6: Похідний марш Гвардії

**Автор - ****Kidlsildur**

**Додаток 6:**

**Похідний марш Королівської Гвардії.  
**

(перший рядок в куплеті сольний, наступні три - хорові)

Перші на клич ми відповіли

_О Вестерос, __о__ Вестерос!_

_Перші, хто рушили та й полягли!_

_За Вестерос, за Вестерос!_

Почуйте нас, Штормового Короля вояків!

_О Вестерос, __о__ Вестерос!_

_Котрих крізь імлу він з собою привів!_

_За Вестерос, за Вестерос! _

Нас, зрадника-Станніса смерті свідків,

_О Вестерос, __о__ Вестерос!_

_Авангард, перших між Короля Кулаків!_

_За Вестерос, за Вестерос!_

До Дракон-Каменю ми прибули зрання,

_О Вестерос, __о__ Вестерос!_

_В туманах, що дали нове нам ім'я,_

_За Вестерос, за Вестерос!_

Трощили вщент ми зрадників мечі!

_О Вестерос, __о__ Вестерос!_

_Правдивий суд колотникам даруючи!_

_За Вестерос, за Вестерос!_

І проти лордів міцно стрій тримаючи

_О Вестерос, __о__ Вестерос!_

_Гвардійці короля вмирали, стоячи!_

_За Вестерос, за Вестерос!_

Ми досі служимо заради літніх днів

_О Вестерос, __о__ Вестерос!_

_Заради наших діток__,__ золотих полів_

_За Вестерос, за Вестерос!_

Ніколи темрява вже не закриє обрій!

_О Вестерос, __о__ Вестерос!_

_Ніколи, доки Гвардія тримає стрій!_

_За Вестерос, за Вестерос!_

Ніколи, доки Полк існує Перший!

_О Вестерос, __о__ Вестерос!_

_Кров та Багно, по супостату, брате, бий!_

_За Вестерос, за Вестерос!_

Другими призвані люті бійці

_О Вестерос, __о__ Вестерос!_

_Срібного Лева могутні лівиці _

_За Вестерос, за Вестерос!_

То ми веслували на бортах кораблів

_О Вестерос, __о__ Вестерос!_

_Як дракон золочений права заявив_

_Н__а Вестерос, __н__а Вестерос!_

І пройшли ми чимало долин та полів

_О Вестерос, __о__ Вестерос!_

_Байстрюка відігнали від наших домів!_

_За Вестерос, за Вестерос!_

Глупої ночі ми пастку ладнали

_О Вестерос, __о__ Вестерос!_

_Потвору у засідку там ми впіймали_

_За Вестерос, за Вестерос!_

І враз вороги в нашу пастку попали!

_О Вестерос, __о__ Вестерос!_

_І тисячі весел та стріл заспівали! _

_За Вестерос, за Вестерос!_

І шибениць з золота тисячі впали

_О Вестерос, __о__ Вестерос!_

_Й безодні Блекфаєра навік забрали!_

_За Вестерос, за Вестерос!_

З дня того гвардійці тобі, о, співають,

_О Вестерос, __о__ Вестерос! _

_Ночеходи за тебе в похід виступають_

_За Вестерос, за Вестерос!_

Ніколи вже морок не затьмарить душі

_О Вестерос, __о__ Вестерос!_

_Та серця гвардійця, чи вдень чи вночі!_

_За Вестерос, за Вестерос!_

Із співом б'ють демонів наші мечі

_О Вестерос, __о__ Вестерос!_

_Лівиці бояться оживші мерці!_

_За Вестерос, за Вестерос!_

Нас третіми іменем Лева призвали

_О Вестерос, __о__ Вестерос!_

_Котрі нізащо від зими не тікали_

_За Вестерос, за Вестерос!_

Ми всі, хто разом з королевою вовчою

_О Вестерос, __о__ Вестерос!_

_Походом пішли в дальній край за Стіною_

_За Вестерос, за Вестерос!_

І намертво стали Останньою Вартою

_О Вестерос, __о__ Вестерос!_

_Призвали весь Вільний Народ за собою!_

_За Вестерос, за Вестерос!_

Укуси морозу ми мужньо стерпіли

_О Вестерос, __о__ Вестерос!_

_В безпеці прадавню Стіну боронили_

_За Вестерос, за Вестерос!_

В пустелі замерзлій мерців ми палили

_О Вестерос, __о__ Вестерос!_

_Як Інші та віхти на південь бродили_

_За Вестерос, за Вестерос!_

Й зубату навалу насилу спинили

_О Вестерос, __о__ Вестерос!_

_І разом із Старками вщент їх розбили!_

_За Вестерос, за Вестерос!_

Легіон крижаний прямо зараз прямує

_На Вестерос, __о__ Вестерос!_

_Війну Світанкову нам __н__ову ладує_

_За Вестерос, за Вестерос!_

Вже вереск та зуби їхні ми відчули!

_О Вестерос, __о__ Вестерос!_

_І пазурі мерзлі й мертвенні погнули!_

_За Вестерос, за Вестерос!_

Ще й як Зимовбивці мерців стусанули

_О Вестерос, __о__ Вестерос!_

_Зиму тую темну Світлом осяйнули!_

_За Вестерос, за Вестерос!_

Четвертий ми полк Командира бійців

_О Вестерос, __о__ Вестерос!_

_Залізний кулак, обгорілий в вогні!_

_За Вестерос, за Вестерос!_

Як демон-цариця посміла примчати

_О Вестерос, __о__ Вестерос!_

_І верхи на змієви в небі ширяти_

_За Вестерос, за Вестерос!_

Назустріч ми вийшли - її привітати

_О Вестерос, __о__ Вестерос!_

_Добити тварюку й життя там віддати!_

_За Вестерос, за Вестерос!_

Ладнали ми пастку, Король наший бився

_О Вестерос, __о__ Вестерос!_

_Кривавий потік Харренхолом струмився_

_За Вестерос, за Вестерос!_

Лев-О́лень вбив тую потвору клятую!

_О Вестерос, __о__ Вестерос!_

_Зламала та зрадниця клятву святую _

_За Вестерос, за Вестерос!_

Зелений і мідний, гей, брате, вважай

_О Вестерос, __о__ Вестерос!_

_Той демон зібрав свій кривавий врожай!_

_За Вестерос, за Вестерос!_

В той день чимало сот там полягло

_О Вестерос, __о__ Вестерос!_

_Життя дракона того навзамін забрало_

_За Вестерос, за Вестерос!_

Таки піймався того дня вогняний змій!

_О Вестерос, __о__ Вестерос!_

_Взяли ми ті криваві крила за трофей!_

_За Вестерос, за Вестерос!_

О Смерть, прийди! Не знаний нами відчай!

_О Вестерос, __о__ Вестерос!_

_Четвертий б'є, реве та мече за людей!_

_За Вестерос, за Вестерос!_

* * *

_Від перекладача_. Пісня-оригінал, запропонована автором як еталон мелодії - Αγνή Παρθένε (Агні Парфене), грецький православний гімн, написаний св. Нектарієм Егінським

Greek Byzantine orthodox chant: Agni Parthene/ Αγνή Παρθένε (Lyric Video)

(рекомендую прослухати на швидкості 1.25 чи 1.5 від оригінальної).


	100. Розділ 77: Битва за Стіну

**Розділ 77: **

**Битва за Стіну.****  
**

**1**

Коли Червона Комета вперше з'являлась, в будь-якому з попередніх життів, вона мала вигляд темно-червоної риски, що височіла в нічному небі наче відкрита рана. І в кожному житті, котре він міг пригадати, юнак дивився в те нічне небо, моргаючи до того чітко окресленого силуету, котрий мерехтів поміж мовчазних зірок. То був аморфний вістовий Комети. Її вид змінювався із плином часу, поки місяці минали й світ далі крутився, летячи крізь порожнечу; небесний гість все виростав. Коли юнак видряпувався покрученими деревами та споглядав його поміж густих крон Соторіосу, хвіст комети набував хвилеподібної форми, червоніючи яскравим багрянцем. Поки держави гинули та світ замерзав, з берегів сонячної Джали небесне тіло виглядало все більшим: наче лускатий жук, що зачаївся біля сонця. Вже не вістовий, але провісник.

Тепер воно набуло форми рубіна, вкрапленого в чистий синій обрій, маленького місяця, оточеного червоною мантією, що зміїлась до поверхні світу, наче розбурхана космічними вітрами. Джоффрі дивився на свого ворога в небесах, тепер такого близького до Планетосу, щоб його світіння відкидало тьмяні тіні на Стіну; наче друге сонце, мовчазне та спостережливе. Він відчув непевну подібність, відлуння впізнання, напружуючись, щоб почути слабо чутне клацання, свідчення обчислювального процесу того кристалічного розуму. _Воно готове_, усвідомив Джоффрі із міцною, наче алмаз, впевненістю. Готове до здійснення своєї місії. Готове огорнути Тишею все суще. Холодний вітер куйовдив його волосся. Чи Комета відчувала його так само, як він відчував її? Стільки життів витрачено на її споглядання, стільки життів проведено в боротьбі між Піснею та Тишею. На цей момент та сутність відчувалась знайомою, наче старий друг; чи вона впізнала його? Це було б неможливим, якщо вірити глибинним.

І все ж...

\- Так, сержанте? - запитав він, звівши брови докупи, намагаючись вловити суть в тому відлунні. Впізнання.

\- Ваша милосте, - прошепотів вояк, із страхом та трепетом в голосі. Джоффрі забрав послання з його рук. - Десять хвилин тому прибув крук. Це від розвідницького загону лорда-командувача Нічної Варти.

Юнак розвернув сувій пергаменту, неохоче відвівши очі від Комети. Всі в Чорному Замку наче принишкли від самого світанку, звична метушня притихла, коли разом і ополченці, і гвардійці, підозріло позирали на незвично чисте небо. Вони купчились навколо вогнищ, де смажились шматки бекону поміж киплячих казанів, що смерділи вареною капустою; все море тентів завмерло в напруженому очікуванні. Очікуючи на звістки.

_Знайшов їх. Снігові бурі приховали справжню їхню кількість від королеви. В авангарді йде не менше півмільйона віхтів, позаду - значно більше в основній орді. Наступ піде широким фронтом по всій протяжності Стіни. Очікуйте їх на початку ночі._

Лист було підписано тремтливою рукою лорда-командувача.

Джоффрі відчув, як кістками просочується мороз, розтікаючись тілом, коли знову поглянув на Комету; її світляна мантія пестила небо наче пальцями. Він відчув, як її увага зосередилась на цьому місці. На ньому. Така ж спокійна, як вітерець над Божим Оком. Воно було готове, і він - також.

\- Час настав.

\- Ваша милосте?

Юнак зім'яв листа: - Сигналь всім замкам: Вони прибули. Всіх людей на Стіну.

Проминали секунди заціпленої мовчанки, перш ніж сержант повільно кивнув. - Так, пане, - сказав він і навіжено рвонув геть, репетуючи та відштовхуючи людей зі свого шляху. Джоффрі вже крокував до четвертого підйомника, коли почали калатати дзвони; дзвінкі звуки невеликих центурійних дзвонів та низьке гудіння когортних, різної частоти, та однакового ритму. Тенти завирували наче розлючені осині гнізда, випльовуючи солдат, що на ходу поправляли хутра та обладунки. Роги засурмили десятками, поки лорди ла лицарі волали по зброєносців, а професійні мечники скупчувались під знаменами, заповненими геральдичними звірами, що лопотіли на вітрі. Людський вир формувався навколо Джоффрі, наче урухомлений якимось законом природи, і він усвідомив, що сам волає накази та вказує напрям воякам; Пісня вирувала, набухаючи із кожною новою хвилиною. Вони вистоять. Мають вистояти.

\- Ми вистоїмо, Джоффрі, - мабуть Нед зауважив відблиск страху в його очах; лорд поклав броньовану руку юнаку на плече.

\- Нам було потрібно ще з рік. Принаймні зо п'ять місяців, - відповів він, - Нам _необхідно_ відтягнути всі їхні резерви подалі від Кришталевого Палацу.

Якщо вони опиратимуться з достатнім завзяттям, то це змусить Комету направити на них всі залишки військ або ж витратити безцінну енергію в ескалації.

Четвертий підйомник вже почав обертатись, потужна група волів піднімала його догори разом із десятками лицарів та солдатів.

\- Ми вистоїмо, - повторив Нед, наче як батько, що заспокоює сина посеред ночі; проте зараз монстри, що виповзали з темряви, були справжніми. Всюди навколо літали круки, каркаючи та оминаючи мотузки безлічі підйомників, що підіймались на Стіну; птахи закрутились виром темного пір'я, перш ніж розлетілись водночас на схід та на захід, несучи послання: настає Ніч, бороніть Стіну.

Срібні Лицарі навколо нього повільно дихали, в повітрі висів натяк водночас на жах та передчуття. Врешті настав час по правді здійснити ті праведні обітниці, віддані при світлі Червоної Комети та доброму сяйві Світлорева. Їхній лорд-командувач застиг наче статуя, відлита в ливарні з бронзи та срібла, із павезою в одній руці та бойовою сокирою в іншій. Сер Семвел поклав собі бойовий молот на плече, тримаючи його однією рукою. В іншій він тримав важкий том, зосереджено читаючи його, поки вони всі піднімались догори; вітер ставав все холоднішим щохвилинно. Сер Брієнна крокувала туди-сюди перед рештою лицарів, сперши лезо дворучника на наплічний щиток, підвищивши голос: - Якщо лицаря попереду вас вб'ють, то зробите крок вперед й займете його місце! Людина позаду вас відтягне вбитого назад і перерубає йому хребет на шиї! - сказала вона; гвардійці неподалік стояли струнко, проте витягували шиї, щоб подивитись на неї. - Щоб не трапилось, та ми слідуємо за знаменом Рогатого Лева! Сформуємо срібну стіну навколо короля, і вбиватимемо будь-кого і будь-що, котре спробує пробитись збоку!

Срібні Лицарі закивали в унісон, гордовиті та переповнені праведною шляхетністю, такою подібною та одночасно відмінною від тієї, котру випромінювали Літні лицарі, котрих він бачив так давно, спричиняючи хаос біля ренліного павільйону. Позаду сера Брієнни та лицарів виднілись десятки підйомників, що піднімались догори; ступінчаті платформи плавно підіймались по Стіні.

Джоффрі використав вільний час, щоб заглибитись в завихрення Пурпуру, центруючи свідомість на теперішньому. На миті поміж вдихом та видихом. Він досліджував глибини Пурпуру та витягував фрактальну енергію прямо зі своєї душі, вивільняючи її назовні. Обладунок із віддалених зірок почав виростати під важким хутром; колаж глибокого космосу, поплямованого цятками, жовтими та білими, синіми та багряними. Він пообіцяв захистити маленькі вогники, відкидувані самотніми цятками, що дрейфували в порожнечі. Коли підйомник здригнувся, діставшись верху Стіни, Джоффрі вже повністю огортала броня, котра гуділа від фрактальної сили; наплечники із чистої міді відкидали зелені відблиски, додаючи ваги тому нереальному обладунку.

Останні нечисельні братчики Нічної Варти мабуть ледь впізнавали верх Стіни. Вона зараз була вкрита дерев'яно-кам'яними парапетами, зміцнена вежами та бастіонами, поплямована машикулями та багаттями. Джоффрі зійшов з підйомника, занурившись в гуркіт сталі та кольчуг, Срібні Лицарі слідували за ним; король оглядав захисні споруди разом з Недом. Гвардійці, ополченці, професійні мечники; він добре їх вимуштрував. Вояки переносили великі стоси палива та амуніції, залюднюючи оборонні майданчики, заповнені розмаїтою військовою технікою. Довгоносі обложні ракети піднімались до неба в батареях по вісім за раз, обложні інженери накручували ґвинти, направляючи їх на попередньо визначені позиції. Солдати натягували требушетні мотузки, піднімаючи противаги, складали довгі дерев'яні бруси один на оден, перш ніж повернути вісь ще на чверть обороту. Півничани заправляли заточені та зазубрені болти в балісти, що виступали за суцільну лінію стіни, і арбалети передавали з рук в руки по живому людському ланцюзі, котрий сформували цілі центурії.

Юнак підійшов до бастіону, котрий було збудовано та розширено прямо над Чорним Замком, так званого Левиного Лігва, своєрідного двійника Командирської твердині Фортеці Світанку, котра стояла над Зовнішньою стіною. Із тієї припіднятої платформи він оглянув Стіну, так далеко, як лише могли бачити очі; вона вирувала активністю, поки сонце схилялось до заходу. Позаду основної секції, де якраз й мав би проходити бій, було збудовано другий парапет, надаючи підвищення другій лінії арбалетників, так щоб вони могли розстрілювати ворогів майже впритул, не боячись вцілити власних товаришів.

\- Чорний Замок піднятий по тривозі та готовий, - сказав якийсь з ад'ютантів. Позаду нього лежав нервовий центр, звідки Джоффрі командував цією секцією Стіни, від Фортеці Ночі до Соболиної Зали. Круки влітали та вилітали крізь стрілчасті вікна, змушуючи дів-помічниць, мейстерів та ад'ютантів кидатись до записів та чорнила.

Сандор вже очікував на нього. Він косо поглянув на велику жарівню посеред кімнати, обійшовши її на чималій віддалі, перш ніж підійшов до короля. - Рейдери вже готові. Їх озброїли драконячим склом і поставлено на позиції по всій Стіні.

\- Добре, - відповів Джоффрі.

\- Є якісь звістки від лорда-командувача Мормонта? - запитав Нед.

\- Ще ні, - мовив Сандор, - Той затятий виродок мабуть зараз намагається підібратись якомога ближче, щоб порахувати чисельність ворога в тилу.

\- Королевина Брама піднята по тривозі та готова! - вигукнув один з ад'ютантів.

На стінах лігва розмістились дерев'яні помости, названі іменами всіх дев'ятнадцяти замків, що боронили Стіну, куди приходили всі звістки про готовність військ та про останні події. Найбільш визначними з них були ті, котрі підпадали під джоффриний прямий контроль; сім замків, що розташовувались в центральній частині Стіни.

Джоффрі сперся на балкон: - Краще б йому повернутись якомога швидше. В нас катма часу залишилось.

\- Лісова Варта-біля-ставу піднята по тривозі та готова!

\- Соболина Зала піднята по тривозі та готова!

Джоффрі край вуха дослухався до звітів, спостерігаючи, як сонце повільно мандрує небом на захід, поки години минали за годинами. Врешті воно торкнулось віддаленого обрію, перетворюючись на червоно-оранжеву пляму, рівноцінну по яскравості Червоній Кометі, що дивилась на нього з півночі. Спостерігаючи. Очікуючи.

Тиріон торкнувся його ліктя: - Послання з Тінебашти; Західний фронт піднятий по тривозі й готовий.

\- Отже вся Стіна убезпечена, від Тінебашти до Кригокраю. Поки що Тайвін справляється, - сказав Джоффрі.

\- Ти мав рацію, направивши його туди, - неохоче визнав Тиріон.

\- Гм, - Джоффрі моргнув, дивлячись на дядька, - А що ти тут робиш?

Біс махнув сувоєм пергаменту, котрого зняв з крука: - Допомагаю всій цій затії не розвалитись на частини.

\- Не дуркуй, дядьку. Ти знаєш, що насувається.

В очах Тиріона загорівся вогник: - Я одягнув обладунок, сам бачиш. Й змазав його жиром, якраз для цієї ситуації.

Джоффрі зітхнув: - Так, але...

\- Що але? - запитав Тиріон, - Що ти там теревенив десь із годину тому? "Кожна людина має виконувати свій обов'язок"?

\- Я такого не казав...

\- Ти це прошепотів. Це звучало, наче тебе захопив станнісовий привид.

\- Дядьку...

\- Не дядькай мені! - відрізав той із палаючим поглядом, - Якщо Вестерос бажає вижити, то кожен муж, жінка чи дитя мають докласти до цього зусиль! Ти сам це казав із сотню раз! Так, я був тобі тут _потрібен_, щоб наглядати за тією зграєю послушників-нездар, старезних мейстерів та наївних панянок, котрі й досі мріють про справжню любов! Інакше ти б сказав "Вшивайтесь з Дубощиту та Фортеці Ночі, поки ми тут стоятимемо насмерть".

_Це важливо для нього_, зрозумів Джоффрі, перш ніж подумки ляснути себе по обличчю. Він практично міг чути сансин голос, _а як ти думав?!_ Юнак прогнав в свідомості цілий табун можливих відповідей, перш ніж опустити плечі, хекнувши: - Ну гаразд. Просто... якщо щось трапиться...

Тиріон сумно всміхнувся, дивлячись на решту присутніх: - Як щодо лорда Старка?

Довге зітхання, _хотілось, щоб він також покинув це місце_. - Половина Півночі зараз стоїть на Стіні; вони збунтуються, якщо його тут не буде. Проте краще йому залишатись в Лігві.

Недовий крижаний фасад набув зачудованого відтінку. _Дідька лисого він тут залишиться..._

\- А Робар?

\- Мені потрібно керувати Срібними Лицарями звідси...

\- І полишити мого короля наодинці під час перших годин Другої Світанкової війни? - сер Робар не виглядав зачудованим, він радше сприйняв це як відкриту образу. _Дурнувата долинянська честь_...

\- А Сандор? - запитав Тиріон.

\- Він єдиний, окрім мене, кого бояться рейдери, та все одно має бути...

Тиріон похитав головою, перебиваючи його. Він взяв джоффнину долоню своєю: - Небоже... Ми всі замішані в цьому, так і _має бути_. Ти сам це бачив. Ми не можемо уникнути небезпеки того, що станеться, так само як і ти не можеш клацнути пальцями і наказати Кометі забиратись геть, - він знову всміхнувся, дивлячись на Неда, Сандора та Робара, - Ми _мусимо_ бути тут. І бажаємо цього, Тому що...

\- Ти не можеш все зробити самотужки, - закінчив Сандор, похмуро посміхнувшись при світлі багать, що піднімались все вище із кожною новою підкинутою колодою.

\- Послання від Східної Варти-біля-моря! - хтось закричав, - Східний фронт піднятий по тривозі й готовий!

\- А це легат Сноу додає аргумент на мій бік, - зауважив Тиріон.

Джфофрі зітхнув, занурившись в ту мовчазну товариськість; години минали одна за одною, напруга в повітрі зростала, водночас із зростанням полум'я вогнищ. Він міг відчувати дихання тисяч живих душ навколо нього, наче хор, що наповнював Пісню життям із кожним новим солдатом, що ставав на пост, із кожною покоївкою, котра займала місце в польовому лазареті. Він привів їм сюди, привів їх всіх, обіцяючи виживання та єдність... і зараз настав час захистити ті вогники, стати захисниками, споглядачами зірок.

_Ми готові_, подумав Джоффрі, випромінюючи гордість та тамуючи внутрішній жах; світло Червоної Комети було терпеливим, похмурим, постійним. _Ми готові_, прошепотів король, але готовим був і Цикл.

**2**

Коли Червона Комета нерухомо зависла на нічному небі, сонце сховалось і місяць визирнув невеликим серпиком, із гущавини Зачарованого лісу вийшов перший білий блукач. Навіть на такій віддалі було видно блиск кристалічного меча та димову кригу обладунку, що приховувала аморфну постать. Джоффрі відчув, наче потвора дивиться прямо на нього, не зважаючи на тисячі вогнищ, котрі освітлювали Стіну якимось пекельним світлом.

Шепіт про _Короля Ночі_ почав ширитись рядами захисників, коли Джоффрі перетнувся поглядом із віддаленим ворогом, фізично відчуваючи тверду Тишу навколо потвори, наче як сліпець в ліжку, котрий намацує тумбочку. Створіння відчувалось дещо відмінним від звичних блукачів, котрі зараз виринали з лісу; процесія лицарства Зими, озброєна та закута в лід. Тиша в Пісні буквально виплескувалась із блукача, котрий був наче зв'язковим вузлом поміж решти платформ.

\- Джоффрі, - прошепотів Нед, спираючись на бійницю, - То їхній лідер? Можливо ми б...

Юнак захитав головою: - Я вже бився із чимось подібним, давно, під стінами Фортеці Світанку. Із якимось командиром блукачів, так би мовити, озброєним великим молотом. Його смерть _могла_ трішки сповільнити просування решти, та я не певен. На той момент я вже пережив забагато, щоб зауважити різницю.

Нед зітхнув: - Шкода. Роберту б сподобалось, як ти виграєш війну одним двобоєм.

Джоффрі скривився: - Якби ж то було так просто.

Все більше блукачів виходили поміж дерев, шикуючись шеренгою вздовж Стіни, наскільки око бачить. Було покликано "грандмейстера Пицеля", проте старий муж, котрий піднявся на вершину вежі, не виявляв звичного тремтіння рук, хоч і носив таку ж личину. - Все сталось саме так, як ви й підозрювали, ваша милосте, - мовили пицелевий голос та марвінова душа; очі були білими та тьмяними, - Мертві вийшли вздовж всієї довжини Стіни, їхні колони такі глибокі, що я не бачу їхніх тилів.

Знамена над Стіною майоріли під сильним вітром, що поступово сильнішав; червоні легіонні номерні прапорці та шляхетська геральдика, вони разом звивались в морозному повітрі. - Вздовж всієї Стіни... - прошепотів Джоффрі, - Вони навіть не спробують пробитись в одному місці.

\- Хіба в них достатньо сил, щоб просто завалити нас тілами? - запитав Нед.

\- В нас більш ніж сотня тисяч вояків поверх цього шматку криги, - втрутився Сандор, - Мормонт писав, що там півмільйона віхтів. Це п'ятеро на одного, цілком достатньо для облоги.

\- Та це не звична облога. В них є віхти та блукачі, - зауважив Тиріон.

\- А в нас є Стіна, - сказав Сандор.

Нед спохмурнів, пальці на піхвах Льоду побіліли. - Проте це лише авангард. Ми ж не знаємо, які сили вони приховують під прикриттям тих сніговіїв.

Дискусія набирала обертів. - Мормонт мусить знати, де це він бродить, трясця?

\- Нам варто наказати мейстерам об'єднати сили та спробувати пробитись поглядом...

Джоффрі стиснув зуби, вистукуючи пальцями в ритм із Піснею, котра ставала напруженішою під тиском зростаючої тиші від краю Зачарованого лісу. Червона Комета м'яко палахкотіла, не змінюючи інтенсивності, поки внутрішнє коло його радників сперечалось й далі. Джоффрі уявив голос Комети, гуркіт потрощених та заново зібраних кристалів, позбавлений емоцій, урухомлений Тишею. _Ми обидва можемо вести гру на виснаження,_ враз уявилось юнаку, як та сутність вишукує та воскрешає померлих із спокійною впевненістю, гідною досвідченого гравця в цивассу. Воно не марнувало часу, його прадавній ворог. Таке ж зайняте приготуваннями, як і Джоффрі, воно готувалось до судженого долею зіткнення.

Голос юнака прорізався крізь гамір: - Це вже не важливо, скільки в них військ; Стіна _має_ вистояти, - сказав він, і присутні обернулись до нього, - Лорд Тарлі та друга захисна лінія зможе стримати локальні прориви та змінювати втомлених бійців на свіжих, проте якщо Стіна направду впаде, то навіть цього війська не вистачить, щоб їх стримати.

Згодні кивки та глибокі зітхання були йому відповіддю: вони знали, чим ризикують. На Півночі створили три лінії гарнізону, розмістивши там всю міць Семи Королівств, де першою - та найбільш залюдненою - була власне Стіна. Якщо їм надати достатньо часу, то кожна лінія могла прислати підкріплення на північ, натомість забравши поранених, і заповнити місцеві ворожі прориви чи набіги, котрі проб'ються крізь попередню. Проте така складна оборона не могла боротись проти суворих реалій географії; Північ був просто занадто обширним. Якщо Стіна впаде перед ворогом, то наступною оборонною точкою, достатньо вузькою для чергового протистояння й вартою втримання, був би аж сам Перешийок.

_Якщо Стіна впаде, то Північ впаде разом з нею_, подумав він, здригаючись. Юнак подумав про Умберів, із кухлями елю в руках. Про вінтерфелльських кухарів, котрі завжди так нервували перед прибуттям короля. Про набережні Білої Гавані, що повнились дружинами рибалок та робітників, котрі вивантажували товари. Всі ті люди - загинуть чи стануть біженцями.

Джоффрі набрав повітря в легені, вкритою зорями бронею проскочили фрактали. _Тільки через мій труп_. Він відчув сансину руку, що ніжно торкнулась його щоки; дружина перебувала за сотні миль, наглядаючи за політикою та логістикою у Вінтерфеллі, зв'язуючи в один вузол всі маршрути постачання з Семи королівств. _Разом_, він почув її шепіт.

Битва за Стіну почалась, коли з-під Зачарованого лісу виплеснулась хвиля мерців, наче океанічне цунамі, припливна хвиля від обрію до обрію, що повнилась кісткою, сталлю та бронзою. Вони шкутильгали на обрубках кінцівок; кістки, замотані в ганчір'я, що тримались докупи лише завдяки згубній Тиші. Вони бігли, наче плем'я мертвих мисливців; моржеві бивні відблискували з ратищ їхніх списів. Вони мчали вперед наче воїни сивої давнини, високі та стрункі, ожилі легенди, закуті в бронзу та підняті з могил для останньої війни. Віхти мчали вздовж всієї латки нічийної землі, і разом із могутнім припливом мерців вперед їхали велетні верхи на мертвих мамонтах, розсікаючи сніг наче некеровані кораблі. Напівоголені черепи досі мали на собі шапки із мамонтового хутра, і всередині своїх погнилих грудних кліток гіганти несли безліч віхтів, наче п'явок, що поприлипали до потопельника. Поки масивна Армія Зими пожирала віддаль між лісом та стіною, вона верещала жахливим кличем проклятих; хриплою нотою, моторошно повною болю та відчаю, задушливою піснею кінця. Велетні підтримали віхтів довгим та глибоким ревом; він нагадував здавлений басовий хрип, котрий брав за душу наче фізичною силою та вибив повітря з джоффриних легень.

Вздовж всієї довжини Стіни люди здригались та відходили через жахаючий вибух, ту пісню відчаю. Їхні обличчя кривились від страху, бліді та слабкі попід сполохами багать, позбавлені природних барв. Саме бажання до життя здригалось від того крику, всепожираючою _порожнечою_, котрою була та всепоглинальна Тиша.

Джоффрі видерся на бійницю, піднімаючи промінь мерехтливої валірійської сталі, переплетеної з Пурпуром; оленячі роги, сплетені із зірок, вказували на небо, поки ревіння Срібного Лева піднімалось горлянкою. - _Заради живих!_ \- закричав він, той могутній клич пролетів вздовж Стіни і далеко за нею, по той бік тканини буття та прямо в Пісні та в душах людей; ревіння життя, любові та нестримної дикої доблесті. Вестерос заревів разом з ним, сотня тисяч голосів закричали в темряву, і потужний порив відповів дощем _полум'ям_. Гучні _удари_ дерева по залізу передували оркестру скриплячих линв, спочатку десятки, згодом сотні, коли величезні требушети махали метальними важелями до темного горизонту. Тисячі вогняних куль вилетіли із карколомних вершин Стіни та приєднались до Комети, формуючи червоне сузір'я, котре обійняло безодню, перш ніж впасти вниз, наче метеорити, на море смерті. Від сила зіткнень сама земля застугоніла, трощачи віхтів, видираючи шматки з тіл велетнів та полишаючи їхні рештки у вогні, поки потвори ревіли в агонії до небес, тепер вже червоних від полум'я людей.

Джоффрі опустив Світлорев: - Ми є спостерігачами зірок, - прошепотів він до Комети, сяючої зловісним багрянцем, - Ми є володарями власної долі.

\- _Вогонь!_ \- гаркнув Пес, кривлячи обличчя від того багрянцю. Обложні вогняні дракони загорілись, шиплячий шум заполонив собою Стіну, перш ніж змінитись громовистим ревінням, коли дракони вилітали з труб із дикою люттю. Ракети малювали димові сліди поміж зірками, цілі зграї перетинали порожнечу залпами, а їхнє ревіння змінювалось високочастотним свистом. Вони досягли бурхливої маси мерців, і оранжеві сполохи трансформувались у височенні фонтани з землі; довгі язики полум'я рвали віхтів на шмаття, резонуючи грюкотом в грудних клітках глядачів зверху. Вибухи знищували цілі загони, наче удари долонь титанічних богів, залишаючи порожні діри в сірій масі, котрі, проте, швидко заростали.

Вируюча маса верескливих кісток поглинала все, чим її обстрілювали; справжня бійня з вогню та сталі пожирала мерців із кожним новим кроком. Оргія знищення підсилювалась, чим ближче вони підбирались до Стіни; полум'я та піт боролись із смерть та кістяками, коли балісти додали свій голос до симфонії битви, і бойові роги просурмили у всіх замках вздовж Стіни. Джоффрин розум неначе занурився у важкий транс, і він виявив, що знаходиться поміж своїх людей, Нед біля нього викрикував накази, і Сандор штовхав солдатів до обложних пристроїв. Такою була війна, для котрої він був створений. Не людина проти людини, але саме життя проти смерті. Пісня проти Тиші. Він опритомнів поміж баліст, що вистрелювали запалені горщики та зазубрені болти; ополчення з сотень шляхетних домів працювали як один, накручуючи ґвинти та зі всіх сил тягнучи за важелі. Він ступив вбік, коли із скрипом впали донизу противага, і требушети вистрелили знову; деревина стугоніла під напругою. Центуріони волали до арбалетників під сяйвом багать, що відганяло темряву; навіжені очі вояків повнились страхом та праведним гнівом. Вестерос відповів на виклик. Ніч не буде тріумфувати. Люди не здадуться.

Він подивився вниз зі стіни, як море смерті досягло основи Стіни і почало підйом, долаючи неймовірну висоту дюйм за дюймом; сірий приплив розчеплених кінцівок видимо пожирав віддаль метр за метром.

\- Коси! - проревів юнак; Світлорев яскраво червонів під сполохами Комети та вогнів, - Готуйте коси! - додав він, коли прокляті знову заверещали, - _Негайно!_

Почувся глибокий та тріскучий гуркіт, і Стіна вивільнила десятки дволезових монстрів, зроблених із кованого заліза. Чимало з них колись були великими якорями, вживаними на іббенійських китобійних суднах; дарунок від Порт-Іббена в ім'я загального виживання. Їх різко прискорювала сила тяжіння, політ вниз нагадував рух маятників вздовж Стіни, та враз вони врізались в ряди мертвих. Проліт сталі вздовж поверхні Стіни спричинив сходження лавини криги та снігу, котра слідувала за косами; рукотворна буря збивала віхтів внизу, змушуючи їх зриватись й падати, заживо ховаючи біля підніжжя величної будівлі. Збоку від Джоффрі з десяток вояків гарували, підготовлюючи косу до чергового спуску, обертаючи величезну дерев'яну котушку, котра контролювала падіння однієї коси, але він усвідомив після побіжного погляду, що вони просто не встигнуть.

Оскалені віхти видирались крізь бійниці як один, стрибаючи на живих як розлючена зграя, не зважаючи на власну безпеку. Кістяні руки виривали горлянки та очі, кістяний приплив накотився на сталеву стіну. Здоровенні павези прикривали ряди за рядами алебард, солдати Семи Королівств прокричали власний бойовий клич, готуючись зустріти віч-на-віч лавину крижаної смерті. Джоффрі переконається. що вони не гинутимуть наодинці.

Крізь постійне клацання арбалетів та задушливий сморід паленого пороху, він пройшов крізь дим випущених ракет, вбивця із зброєю в кожній руці. З мечем та молотом, привівши свідомість в резонанс із душею, він вклав всі сили в бій заради живих. Організовані початкові залпи перетворились в хаотичну стрілянину, і під світлом вогнів Джоффрі повів один суцільний наступ, від Соболиної Зали до Фортеці Ночі, розриваючи віхтів на чолі Срібних Лицарів. Їх наче підганяв божественний вітер, пориви сердець злились із потугою ударів; чисельні знамена Рогатого Лева оскалювались до нічного неба та слідували за наступом короля. Джоффрина свідомість увійшла в стан, подібний до медитації, замкнута в безчасовому власному вимірі, коли він відбивав удари і бив у відповідь, ухилявся та калічив. Закутий в зоряний обладунок, він був вістрям списа, що пробивався крізь орди віхтів, спраглих людської крові, що накочувались наче бойовий флот по сірих морях, сповнений зубів та кісток. Якимось закутком свідомості він підраховував втрати та змінював підкріплення; прориви закривались свіжими військами; накази віддавались вістовим та барабанщикам. Течії війни накочувались туди-сюди, наче сутінькіт, що вистежує здобич; буря звуків та крові не затихала, навіть коли ніч змінилась днем. Вбитих відтягували назад їхні похмурі товариші, з тіл знімали обладунки й кидали в багаття, що ревіли на вітрі. Поранених відносили в тил й передавали дівам-цілителькам, цілі санні поїзди відвозили їх подалі й привозили підкріплення, котрих ніколи не було достатньо. Зграї круків передавали звістки бігунам, котрі приносили послання йому поміж Лицарів, де юнак пив воду та жував якісь галети, перш ніж знову зануритись в різню. Врешті вістові знаходили його, коли король спав поміж боями, із припухлими очима та очманілою головою. Послання ставали все більш зловісними з кожною новою годиною, втрати за день постійно затьмарювали думки, коли він намагався обдумати новини. Битва точилась по всій довжині Стіни, не стихаючи ні на мить, віхти видирались на верх так швидко, як їх встигали вбивати. Дубощит вже коливався, Соболина Зала горіла. Від тайвінового фронту на заході, де мерці намагались пробитись по замерзлій річці, до джонового на сході, де Стіну прорвали біля Смолоскипів. Один із санних поїздів, що від підкріплення, зник безвісти, і це вже було не вперше.

_Врешті-решт мерці мають закінчитись_, подумав він, відриваючи голову віхта з мертвого тіла, задіявши прийом меча-та-молота. Він вгатив по грудній клітці наступного, послизнувся на чомусь і впав на одне коліно. Падаюча сокира рубанула б його по голові, якби сер Робар не прикрив короля своєю павезою. _Стаю неуважним_, подумав він, коли лорд-командувач збив атакуючого віхта додолу із потомленою ефективністю. Юнак прийняв руку допомоги від сера Брієнни, і вона поставила його на ноги; він моргнув, зауваживши вечірнє сонце. _Знову настає ніч?_ Штормові хмари, що купчились на далекій півночі, тепер летіли прямо на Стіну; наче армада кораблів, викарбувана з твердого алебастру.

\- Ваша милосте, ви маєте відпочити, - звернулась вона до нього; з-під наруча її руки накрапувала кров із старішої рани.

\- Не маю на це часу. Стіна ледь тримається, - відповів він, зробивши ковток повітря; волосся на шиї враз стало дибки.

Вона відштовхнула його вбік якраз вчасно, щоб врятувати від розчіпленої п'ятірні, що вилетіла з-за краю Стіни; рука була товстішою, ніж людський торс. Натомість та долоня вхопила її. Мертвий велетень підняв дівчину вгору, деформована голова визирала на них зверху, скалячись до людей напіввідірваною щелепою. Робар та Семвел силою тягнули короля назад, поки він викрикував ім'я Брієнни; чергова хвиля віхтів просочилась між бійницями та вдарила по Лицарям, що прикривали їхній відхід. Сталь тріщала в руці велета, Брієнна здавлено кричала, поки її повільно трощило. Видавалось, що велетень вже готовий зістрибнути з краю на ряд Срібних Лицарів, та враз Брієнна підняла свого дворучника; срібний проблиск підсвітився вогнями пожеж. - _Тарт!_ \- закричала вона скривавленими губами, вганяючи меча прямо в потрощену щелепу велетня. Вони разом впали назад, збиваючи віхтів вниз разом із собою.

Короля відтягнули назад до Лігва, переповненого стогнучими пораненими та виснаженими живими. Королівський прапороносець піднявся сходами, щоб почепити Рогатого Лева на верхівку даху, Срібні Лицарі охороняли двері. - Вони вбивають нас, - прошепотів юнак до сера Робара, котрий мав огидний поріз на щоці.

Лорд-командувач смикнувся, коли діва-санітарка зашивала йому рану ниткою, брутально та ефективно. - Скільки їх ще буде? - запитав він між стисканням зубів.

Тиша відчувалась насиченою понад Стіною. В Зачарованому лісі. В гущавині сніговіїв.

\- Забагато, - прошепотів Джоффрі; Пісня здригалась під поривами вітру, її мелодія віддалялась все далі із кожною смертю, з кожною перемогою тиші.

Він провалився в темну та глибоку дрімоту, аж поки трясіння напруженої руки повернуло його до реальності, із Світлоревом в руці; тиріонове обличчя виглядало безпорадним, і дядько нахилився ближче. Багряний обладунок мав декілька пробоїв, сріблясті дірки вкривали наплічники. Може тут точився бій, а його так і не розбудили? Навіжений вітер вовком вив за стінами Лігва, паморозь вкривала віконниці; це прибула та буря. - Є якісь добрі новини? - запитав юнак, намагаючись посміхнутись, на не зміг.

\- Східний фронт колапсує, - мовив Тиріон стишеним голосом, - Джон відбив у ворога Смолоскипи, але мертві затримали його достатньо, щоб пробитись крізь Інеїсту Браму. Жодних звісток від Оберина.

Джоффрі зітхнув, витріщаючись на стелю: - Це підсилить тиск на Соболину Залу.

\- І пропустить ще більше віхтів нам в тил.

\- Лорд Тарлі буде змушений справитись з ними. Чи прилітав крук з Соболиної Зали? - той замок був наступним в шерензі за Інеїстою Брамою, і формально перебував під джоффриною відповідальністю.

\- Буря вбила чимало наших круків, але ми маємо... вистояти, - Тиріон кивнув ад'ютанту, прийнявши у відповідь сувій паперу. Він протяжно видихнув, читаючи.

\- Це від них. Кажуть, що бачили віхтів-дорнійців, як ті атакували їхній правий фланг, пересуваючись по верху Стіни.

Повільний, пульсуючий потік тепла розтікся джоффриними венами. Вчора згоріла половина Соболиної Зали; їхній захист вже й так був підірваним. Якщо вони не втримаються і якщо віхти вдарять по ЛІсовій Варті-біля-Ставу у відповідь...

\- Трясця, та ми можемо втратити всю Стіну, якщо їх зараз не спинити, - мовив Джоффрі. _Та орда набере інерцію, як лавина, в Дубощиті та затопить сам Чорний Замок_. Коли центр розвалиться і король загине чи зникне безвісти - то вся лінія захисників колапсує швидше, аніж оберинові віхти встигнуть прошепотіти "відступайте". _Думай, Джоффрі, думай_. Пульсуючий біль, що бухав в голові, ускладнював це завдання. - Що як ми перекинемо резерви з Чорного Замку? Всю четверту когорту?

\- Ти відіслав їх до Глибокого Озера п'ять годин тому.

\- От лайно, ти правий.

Як він міг забути про таке важливе рішення? - А люди лорда Умбера?

Тиріон нахилив голову направо, потім наліво: - З ними все гаразд, проте їхня мораль похитнулась і вони не зможуть зрушити з місця.

\- Що трапилось?

\- Один з поранених, котрих вони відносили на сани, вже не дихав. Він практично відірвав обличчя Малоджону.

От тобі й на. Обличчя Малоджона промайнуло в джоффриній свідомості, в акомпанементі навіженого реготу, перш ніж король заховав спогад в глибокій уявній скрині, відчувши звичний біль в серці. - А сам лорд Умбер?

\- Невідомо. Якщо він досі живий, то досі знаходиться десь коло Фортеці Ночі, - дядько посміхнувся, наче шибеник перед стратою, - Мабуть б'ється один-на-один з якимось велетнем.

Джоффгі глибоко вдихнув: - Гаразд, комусь іншому доведеться змусити їх ворушитись. Передай Неду... - він затнувся, де взагалі зараз його правиця?

\- Він й досі в Королевиній Брамі. Вістовий казав, що там сильно тиснуть на півничан.

_Старі боги, дайте мені сил_. Умбери потребували людину, котру знали - а бажано ще, щоб й поважали - якщо їм доведеться поспіхом рушити на схід крізь сніговій. Його очі оглянули Лігво в пошуках іншого лорда-півничанина, перш ніж зупинитись на похмурій тиріоновій посмішці; дядько терпеливо чекав. _О ні_.

Дядько завжди метикував швидше за небожа.

\- Як щодо всіх тих слів, що ти потрібен мені тут?

\- То досі правда, - погодився Тиріон, - Але Соболина Зала потрібна тобі сильніше.

\- Дядьку...

Той поплескав джоффрину руку, - Я можу повести їх. Я їх знаю; все одно я пиячив чи не з половиною тих вояків, - посмішка ставала переконаною, впевненою, - Я зможу вчасно провести їх до Соболиної Зали. Ми втримаємо Стіну.

Джоффрі зітхнув, наче із болем, грюкнувши дядька по плечу у відповідь, і обійняв його. Він ніколи не погоджувався з Тайвіном, заперечував думку, що Тиріон в таку мить втратить контроль та запанікує. Джоффрі опанував самоконтроль до такого рівня, як це лише можливо людині, але й навіть він пасував перед цією війною. Доведеться погодитись. Відпустити та довіритись. - Ти повернешся сюди живим. Ти мене чуєш?

\- Зламаний Лицар дотримується обітниць, - прошепотів Біс у відповідь, видушивши сумну посмішку до Джоффрі. Лише після того, як Тиріон пішов - юнак усвідомив, що той насправді так нічого й не пообіцяв.

_Хитрий гівнюк_, подумав він, зітхнувши. Цього не було достатнім, щоб відігнати холод, що поступово просочувався в серце.

**3**

Облога Фортеці Світану була вивіреною справою; тривалим двобоєм, сповненим навал, пробних наступів, вжитком важких військ та війною на виснаження, котру Червона Комета вела проти них, маючи на меті мінімізувати втрати та максимізувати причинену шкоду. То була впевнена та продумана кампанія, що повільно витискувала життя з рядів захисників, затягнута на місяці.

Битва за Стіну виявилась цілковитою протилежністю. Протягом тих чотирьох годин, що живі тримали оборону й відбивались, Джоффрі відчував, як Комета все більш зосереджувала свою увагу. Хвиля за хвилею віхтів розбивались об людську армію, змінюючись безкінечним резервом із цілих поколінь воскреслих мерців. Цикл бажав захопити Стіну, і бажав зробити це негайно. Ніколи ще, на пам'яті живих чи в писаній історії, не було ще такої битви, і ще ніколи за всі свої безсмертні життя Джоффрі не бачив такої різні. Герої, варті оспівування в легендах, повставали за якісь години, і через якусь годину сама пам'ять про їхні діяння стиралась в ніщо, коли вирізались цілі армії, не полишаючи жодного живого свідка подвигів. Час втратив будь-яке значення, залишилась лише війна, і все ж Цикл й далі кидав на них все, що лише мав; брутальне побиття, нестримне та невпинне, притаманне м'яснику-однодуму та недоступне живим. В бій почали вступати не лише віхти, але й блукачі; кожна нова хвиля приносила все більше тих конструктів, і вони збирали кривавий врожай кристалічними мечами та списами, блідими під місячним світлом. Щоразу рейдери та ударні когорти вбивали їх вогнем та драконосклом, і щоразу платили за це все більшу ціну. Джоффрі йшов на чолі війська в кожній атаці, Зоря ревів біля нього, коли вони вдаряли по маріонетках Циклу, і Срібні Лицарі також платити кров'ю за це.

\- Тепер я бачу його обличчя. Я починаю розуміти, - мовив Марвін; обличчя старого обм'якло, коли він дивився на Комету з вершини Лігва. Мейстер сидів в дерев'яному кріслі, закутаний в щільні ковдри. - Розуміти його масштаб. Його силу. _Його волю_, - продовжив він, затинаючись від жаху, - _Його цілеспрямоване переконання_, - прошепотів він. Ніколи ще юнак не бачив Марвіна таким переляканим.

Джоффрі зробив довгий ковток з водного міху, обпершись на балкон, намагаючись не заснути стоячи: - Тепер ти бачиш, чому я зробив те, що мав зробити?

\- Цього недостатньо. Ти можеш збрехати їм, але не мені, - сказав Марвін. Він здригався, ще гірше, аніж Пицель будь-коли, - То справжня діра в реальності. Крихка _кірка_. Його мовчазна сила волі розповзається все далі, - сказав він, і голос перейшов на шепіт, - Воно втопить всіх нас в тиші.

\- Спробує втопити, - погодився Джоффрі, дивлячись на свого віддаленого одвічного ворога, непохитного під сонячними променями. Аура Комети зростала із плином битви, космічні вітри тепер більше гриміли, аніж просто тягнули до себе. Він зробив черговий глибокий ковток, а потім спохмурнів: - Архімейстере?

Пицель сидів мертвим, обличчя застигло в мовчазному жаху, очі завмерли.

Коли ніч вже втретє вкрила собою небо і битва й далі вирувала по Стіні, Джоффрі неначе прокляли; все тіло вкрилось гусячою шкірою від пильного погляду Комети; Неду не було потреби будити його. Крижаний фасад Старка вже був близьким до зламу, десятки вояків-вінтерфелльців одержимо перевіряли свою зброю. - Вістун від лорд Терріка повідомив, що на заході від нас по Стіні лізуть догори крижані павуки, - сказав він, оголяючи Лід.

\- Ну то рушаймо, - відповів Джоффрі; група Срібних Лицарів сформувалась навколо них, і Сандор повів їх, сер Робар зник безвісти. Кістки проштрикнуло морозом від передчуття, впевненість в справжній загибелі кристалізувалась в подиху. Назовні, за межами Лігва, снігова буря на повну вдарила по Стіні. Битва точилась під сірою сніговою пеленою, звуки чулись приглушеними та віддаленими - удари по механізмам, що мали відбити наступ сил морозу та влучали по віхтам, котрі ті підходили занадто близько. Вогнища жевріли під важкими поривами снігу, розповсюджуючи сморід смаженої плоті. Там горіли загиблі Вестеросу.

\- Лорде Хайтауер! - заволав якийсь лицар, врізавшись в Сандора, - Ви не бачили лорда Хайтауера?!

\- НІ! - відрізав той, відпихаючи плечем вбік, намагаючись пройти вперед, коли шеренга гвардійців по праву руку від них сахнулась назад, майже розчавивши новоприбулих об кам'яний парапет на протилежному боці.

\- Штовхайте! - проревів сержант, - _Скиньте їх вниз!_

Джоффрі видихнув довгий, сповнений пари струмінь повітря, намагаючись намертво втриматись за Сандора, протискуючись крізь стрій та переступаючи через вбитих. Його прапороносці слідували позаду, Рогатий Лев лопотів на вітрі, поки стріли свистіли над головою, а бойові роги сурмили на віддалі. - _Вони наступають вздовж всього фронту!_ \- хтось закричав, - _Навалюються всією масою!_

Сандор вів його глибше в захищену ділянку Стіни, протискуючись повз солдатів, що несли порожні ноші, слизькі від крові. Тут люди мовчазно поїдали свій харч, скупчуючись навколо накритих зверху вогнищ, намагаючись відігрітись. Багато сиділи із заплющеними очима, і Джоффрі не був певен, що всі вони досі живі. Похмурі центуріони наглядали над ротацією, і більш ніж один солдат плакав в паніці, коли приходив час йому особисто повертатись в м'ясорубку. Така перспектива змушувала багатьох труситись від жаху: якийсь вояк навіжено дихав раз за разом, вчепившись пальцями в землю, наче кіт, що видряпується по стіні.

Джофрі відкинув тривогу та замкнув відчай в уявну тісну скриньку, прискорив ходу і голосно вигукнув: - Вставайте, люди! Вставайте заради землі, котру ми називаємо батьківщиною!

\- Король! - закричали вони, побачивши його, - _Король!_

Він махнув Світлоревом: - Вистійте із люттю! Тримайтесь із гнівом! - проревів юнак, - Ця буря не наш кінець, а лише початок!

\- Вестерос! - закричав довготелесий гвардієць, котрому бракувало половини руки. - Вестерос! - закричали солдати в сталевих кірасах, кухарі біля багать та ополченці з довгими луками в руках, - _Вестерос!_ \- відізвались вони всі, підводячись; заспані вояки розплющували очі і приєднувались до кличу.

\- Літо знову настане! - проревів Джоффрі, із сльозами в очах, - Я це обіцяю! Ми ще доживемо, щоб побачити світанок на власні очі!

Десь внизу прогуркотіла коса, Стіна затремтіла. - Вони лізуть!

\- Арбалети! _Арбалетники!_

\- Бийтесь за своїх коханих! - закричав Джоффрі, коли кухарі похапали дерев'яні довбні, а солдати шикувались в стіну щитів. - Бийтесь за Поцілунок Літа! Бийтесь за все, що ми любимо на цьому зеленому світі!

\- _Ось вони!_ \- хтось заверещав.

\- _Тримайтесь!_ \- вигукнув Джоффрі, підпираючи ззаду одного із щитоносців, і решта повторили його рухи. Розлючені мерці навалились на стіну щитів наче хвиля, що врізається в сталевий атол; вал сірості поглинув перший ряд захисників, перестрибуючи через купу тіл. Сандор загарчав й замахнувся дворучником, розтинаючи віхта надвоє в стрибку. Нед розтяв іншого Льодом, і ще один приземлився прямо на джоффрин меч, нанизуючись аж до руків'я. Потвора верещала та вищала, малюючи лінію болю на його підборідді кістяною клешнею, блакитні очі палахкотіли не-життям. Джоффрі відчайдушно заревів, вганяючи оленячі роги в череп потвори, проламуючи його й трощащи на шматки, коли вивільнив роги. Вся шеренга відступала назад, коливаючись під навалою зими, поки Джоффрі малював світляні кола Світлоревом, рубаючи та трощачи направо та наліво молотом і мечем. Кожен віхт, котрого він вбивав, був провісником прибуття двох інших, обличчя мерців подвоювали кількість щосекунди. Мисливці та людожери, солдати та рибалки, вони формували безкінечний звіринець загиблих, котрі повстали знову; то вже навіть не була хвиля, радше постійний потік немертвих, котрі вже мабуть сформували суцільну гору тіл врівень із Стіною, видираючись один по одному, інакше не можна було пояснити таку швидкість появи. Комета кидала на них все, що мала взагалі.

\- Нас відрізано! - закричав центуріон, перш ніж лезо кристалічного льоду пробило його кірасу, забризкавши кров'ю джоффрине обличчя. Той чоловік зачудовано витріщався на меч, перш ніж звалитись вперед, і Джоффрі моргнув; блукач, що вбив вояка, зробив крок вперед і знову замахнувся мечем. Юнак зловив той замах, скрегочучи сталлю об кригу, і відбив його набік, перш ніж рубанути Світлоревом по плечу. Блукач вибухнув дощем блискучих уламків; за ним виднілось ще більше його побратимів, що марширували щільним рядом швидкими кроками. Стріли з обсидіановими вістрями пробивали діри в їхньому строї, та все більше потвор видиралось по Стіні, їхні леза прорубались крізь його вояків, наче серп крізь пшеницю.

\- Атакуйте їх з двох боків! - заволав Джоффрі, обезголовлюючи одного, перш ніж пригнувся під замахом, і вгатив Світлорев прямо в груди наступному. Тварюка завила, заморозивши подихом джоффрині брови, перш ніж перетворитись на хмарку пари. - Стріляйте по них драконосклом! Не дайте їм навалитись всією масою!

\- Мусимо пробитись до решти Другої когорти! - вигукнув Сандор, без упину махаючи дворучником, маючи обсидіановий кинджал, запханий за пояс, - Он до тієї башти! - він був правий; вони мали з'єднатись з рештою захисників, інакше їх розіб'ють по одинці.

\- За мною! - наказав Джоффрі, розчахнувши віхта Світлоревом, розбиваючи щелепу іншому своїм молотом, - _За мною, Вестерос!_ \- волав він, коли вони намагались пробитись крізь ворожі ряди, намагаючись прорубатись до решти захисників.

Мечі блукачів піднімались та опускались посеред сніговію, блискаючи з хуртовини снігу та ріжучи плоть із брутальною точністю. Ряди алебардників танули, коли віхти валились купами на них, ховаючи під собою, верещачи та рвучи їх кістяними клешнями, слизькими від крові. То було божевілля. Хаос. Прелюдія до Тиші, котра наростала.

\- _Півничани!_ \- заволав Нед, - Захистіть короля! - сказав він, і Лід розчахнув блукача аж до талії. Юнак ще ніколи не бачив Неда таким; Еддардом Воєначальником, захищаючи дороге собі із холодним переконанням. Мужем, що виступив на південь, аби відімстити за родину. - Алине! Наступай збоку! Прикрий наш правий фланг! - додав він, опускаючи Лід вниз і вганяючи лезо блукачу прямо в череп, перш ніж той вибухнув крижаним туманом.

Люди Вінтерфелла разом з Недом сформували стіну щитів справа від них, але це Джоффрі та Срібним Лицарям треба було пробиватись до них, ведучи приголомшених солдатів та настрашених ополченців за собою. - До тієї башти! - вигукнув Джоффрі, - Рубайте всіх на своєму шляху!

\- _За королівство!_ \- відізвались Срібні Лицарі, купчачись навколо нього їжаком з сокир та щитів, що відблискували в світлі вогнищ, - _За Пісню в королівстві!_

Вони рушили наче сталева гора, пробиваючи шлях крізь бурхливі хвилі, що вдаряли по них зі всіх сторін; мертвим тепер вже не було ліку. Та зграя була невпинною, списи та топірці проминали броню та дряпали кольчуги, безкінечний кістяний приплив підживлювався Кінцем всього сущого, і вони падали один за одним. Навіть гору можна скинути вниз.

Їхній відчайдушний марш врешті зупинився. Все більше та більше віхтів пробивалось крізь стіну, сформовану людьми Вінтерфеллу, крізь Срібних Лицарів, закінчуючи свій земний шлях від удару джоффриного молота, коли він трощив їх на друзки. Нед стояв біля нього, спина до спини, Сандор губився на віддалі, коли течії війни розділили їх на дві групи. - Сандоре! Ану повернись! - закричав юнак, безсильно простягнувши руку, коли все більше віхтів з'являлось поміж ними, і обличчя Пса затопило кістяним припливом. Їх розділили все більше, організований стрій розпався на одиночні поєдинки, накази втратили значення, бо віхти нападали зі всіх боків. Джоффрі та Нед перетворились на подвійні промені валірійської сталі, трощачи блукачів та розрубуючи віхтів. Вони бились як один організм, перевага в довжині Льоду дозволяла креслити широкі кола, поки Джоффрі бився наче сутінькіт, і Світлорев миттєво пробивав діри в тих монстрах, котрі наважувались підібратись ближче. Зоря заревів до темних небес, влетівши в цілу групу віхтів;справжній вир пазурів та зубів рвав їх на клапті. Все більше їхніх товаришів змінювались синьоокими мерцями, знамено з Рогатим Левом лежало порване та покинуте, а прапороносець перервав крик, коли віхт зарізав його кинджалом ззаду. Тут було просто забагато ворогів. Забагато.

Кремезний братчик Нічної Варти почвалав до них, і Нед зупинив його рукою. - Лорде-командувачу Мормонт? - запитав він із приголомшеним здивуванням.

Той виглядав майже як людина. Чорне хутро поверх обладунку. Сива борода, помережана памороззю. Яскраво сині очі. Рот мерця відкрився із несамовитим оскалом, коли він увігнав Довгий Пазур Неду прямо під пахву, пробиваючи груди.

Джоффрі несамовито закричав, розрубуючи навпіл голову віхта Світлоревом; колишній лідер Нічної Варти миттєво звалився назад. Юнак відчув, наче в нього щойно вцілили пороховою ракетою, коли Нед витягнув Довгий Пазур з рани; валірійська сталь виглядала тьмяною від вируючого сніговію. Лорд Півночі змучено всміхнувся до нього, цівочка крові потекла з вуст. Джоффрі вхопився за нього з істеричною силою, тримаючи за хутро, і Нед відповів тим же, видаючи якісь тихі звуки ротом. Вони тримались один за одного протягом безкінечної миті, поки війна вирувала навколо них; крики людей та скрегіт трощеної криги стали заглушеними, неважливими. Еддардові коліна підігнулись, і Джоффрі поклав його на крижану, замерзлу поверхню. Поле зору звузилось до єдиної точки, груди чавило нестримним тягарем. Він вже не міг більше думати. Юнак перейшов в якийсь відсторонений транс, наче автоматон, чиї думки переплавились в суцільне вібруюче гудіння, що дзеленчало всередині черепа. Бездумні долоні рухнулись до недового обличчя і одразу до страхітливої рани в грудях, не знаючи, що робити далі, сапаючись вперед та назад; серцебиття чулось таким гучним, наче як гонг, котрим вгатили по голові. Він виявив, що обіймає голову Неда, нав'язливо зчищаючи сніг з обличчя.

\- Що? Що ти кажеш? - запитав він, нахиляючись ближче.

Недовий рот знову порухався, повільно, проте нечутно проти звуків битви, котрі знову повернулись, долинаючи з безодні.

\- Неде? Що таке? Що ти кажеш? - прошепотів Джоффрі, нахиляючись ще ближче, та притулився вухом до його рота.

\- Сину, - прошепотів Нед. Лорд раз моргнув, видихаючи останній паруючий подих, перш ніж застигнути нерухомо. Відлуння Неда в Пісні нагадувало про листочки чардерева та мовчазну силу, люту лояльність, закуту в честь. Суворий лідер, нестримний воїн, люблячий батько. Джоффрі заточився, підіймаючись. Він стиснув зуби; сльози потекли щоками, там же і замерзаючи, коли він підняв Лід. Із одним-єдиним, навіженим криком він опустив меч вниз, перерубуючи недовий хребет, цілячи в шию. Старк не стане маріонеткою Зими. _Син_, подумав він, дивлячись на залишки тіла. _Син_, подумав він, просуваючись полем бою. Юнак відрубав віхтові руку Льодом та відчикрижив верхівку черепа іншому зворотнім ривком. Наче у ві сні, він зупинив удар булав ожилого вестеросця, роблячи крок вперед, і вгатив яблуком на руків'ї Льоду потворі прямо в очницю. Мерці насідали на живих захисників, вганяючи кістяні ножі в шиї чи прорізи в шоломах, ховаючи під своїми тілами тих, хто був краще захищений обладунками. тут було забагато ворогів. Занадто багато. Невдовзі віхти вже купчились впритул навколо нього, вичавлюючи життя шаленим тиском тіл. Джоффрине поле зору почало звужуватись в тій вируючій масі, хор погнилих черепів огортав його, коли вони намагались вхопитись йому за голову кістяними руками. Сокира вдарила в шолом, полишаючи його приголомшеним; знамено Рогатого Лева лежало на землі, тканина порвалась та посіклась там, де раніше виднілись зірки. _Спостерігачі зірок_, подумав він, поки мертві шипіли на вухо.

\- _Король!_ \- заволав Семвел. Його молот виднівся над масою бійців, голос був непомильним, - _Рятуйте короля! Пробиваємось до короля Джоффрі!_

Наче дикий вогонь загорівся в душах його людей, лише такими словами Джоффрі міг описати це. Сотні голосів підтримали той клич, скаженіючи за всяку міру; горлове ревіння запанувало на вершині Стіни, - _КОРОЛЬ! ЗА КОРОЛЯ!_ \- ревіли вони; чудовисько прокинулось. Течія битви змінила напрям від такого брутального натиску, що він навіть залунав в Пісні; відголос підсилився скаженінням алебард, бойових молотів та броньованих кулаків, котрі продирались крізь мертвих із глибинним обуренням. Череп віхта, що намагався вкусити юнака за щоку, безшумно вибухнув, булава розтрощила іншого зліва від нього. Мерці здавлено верещали навколо нього, перш ніж їх відкинула лавина роздратованих людей; піт, кров та лють огорнули його. Джоффрі відчув, наче його понесли на пір'яній перині, обличчя дивились на нього зверху, несучи його по Стіні. Стільки різних облич; юні та старі, чоловіки та жінки, друзі та незнайомці. Люди. Його люди. Вони врятували його. В вишині, над їхніми зосередженими обличчями, сяяла Червона Комета, її світляне гало знижувалось до землі. Воно опускалось безшумно, багряна мантія виростала, намагаючись поглинути собою все небо.

_Ні_, подумало, і серце покрилось кригою. _Зарано_. Душа здригнулась, коли Червона Комета дотягнулась до Стіни безліччю мацаків, зітканих із світла; незвичне, жахливе гудіння пролунало повітрям. Люди навколо нього позирали в небо із раптовим переляком, їхні обличчя виглядали яскраво червоними під небесами, що горіли навіженим багрянцем.

_Ні, ти, зрадливе гівно. Ні_. Солдати міцно затискали вуха, волаючи від болю, непереборний тиск почав стискати його череп. Сама Стіна здригалась від того тиску, гуркіт піднімався в крещендо до межі чогось жахливого. Вперше в житті він дивився на обличчя Комети, коли починалась ескалація: тяжі Червоного із геометричною точністю простягались північним небом, наче бажаючи поєднати землю із величною силою, плетучи небесне переплетіння ниток, наче павутину з павуком в центрі. Джоффрі заціпило, коли Пісня болісно затихла і Комета розвернулась, наче бутон квітки, наче запухле око, котре розплющилось. Червона Комета виставила своє кристалічне нутро всій Півночі напоказ; нереальні глибини, заповнені фракталами, що рухались наче коліщатка в годиннику, структури із лісу потойбічних стовпів, знайомих, таких знайомих. Джоффрі із трепетом витріщався на темне віддзеркалення власної душі; на перекручену штуку, таку відмінну в намірах, проте таку схожу по будові. Не дивно, що воно могло охопити його одним лиш дотиком; вони були родичами. Братами. Джоффрі виявив, що стоїть на ногах, глибоко вдихаючи, поки сяйво Червоної Комети перетворювало ніч на день; багряний світанок окреслював силуети людей чітким контрастом, поки вояки прикривали очі, і потойбічне сяйво огортало Тишею кожну живу душу на тисячі миль звідси. Чи не таким способом були створені перші блукачі?

Якщо вони були братами, то чи міг він зробити зворотнє? Поширити Пісню замість Тиші? Разом, хтось прошепотів. Він відчув це у власній душі, ту море пурпурних фракталів. Замість уявляння комплекту міцних обладунків - він випустив завитки Пурпуру в унісон із ритмом Пісні; душі його людей, звивисті фрактали проявлялись в реальності, формуючи дзеркало від червоної Тиші, принесеної Кометою. _Спостерігачі зірок_, подумав він, коли Комета почала ескалацію знову; жорстоке червоне світло шматувало його душу, а Стіна стугоніла від напруги. Може вони й були братами, та Комета містила майже безкінечні резерви енергії, старанно накопиченої протягом цілих епох; тендітна потуга Пурпуру була не до порівняння. Він не мав достатньо сили, і відкрившись перед нею, водночас став вразливим перед її натиском. Вона поглине його, як і незліченні попередні ітерації до того.

Але зараз біля нього стояла Санса, широко розвівши руки, стримуючи титанічну вагу ескалації, і Джоффрі знову вдихнув. Він простягнувся до того внутрішнього фрактального ядра, кристалічного механізму, такого подібного до своєї власної душі. Юнак був переконаний, що зможе знайти там шлях, так як раніше знаходив дорогу в Пурпурі, глибоко дихаючи під чардеревом Вінтерфеллу перед врочистим поглядом Неда. _Чи я можу все зараз і закінчити? Можна торкнутись до тебе, брате?_ Зіткнення свідомостей створило землетрус навколо Стіни, змушуючи споруду тріщати, викидаючи гейзери пари, коли вся секція почала зміщуватись. Джоффрі побачив багато видінь в час того позачасного зіткнення, складностей без пояснень, котрі навіть не міг почати розуміти, внутрішні схеми чогось, що знаходилось за межами часу та простору.

Комета негайно відреагувала. Вона рвонула геть із спалахом пекучого світла, подалі від живих та від потужного натиску Пісні. Небесне тіло замкнуло свою оболонку, день змінився на ніч, коли Червона Комета повернулась до звичного вигляду. Воно не буде продовжувати бій. Це вже було непотрібно.

\- Джоффрі, - мовила Санса; міраж в королівських регаліях дивився на Стіну із переляканим трепетом. Юнак прослідкував за напрямом її погляду і побачив солдатів, що намагались стати на ноги та знову падали; землетрус був занадто сильним, щоб вони могли втримати рівновагу. Земля порухалась під його ногами; зіткнення сил волі щось вирвало з глибин Стіни, випарувало якесь ядро внутрішньої сили. Він міг чути гуркіт з обох сторін, крижані лавини сходили вниз по обидва боки споруди. Допоміжний госпіталь, заповнений дівами-цілительками, що наглядали за пораненими, зрушив з місця, поки Джоффрі дивився із приголомшеним шоком; опора не витримала й дала всій башті звалитись вниз на південній стороні. Величезні тріщини зміїлись по Стіні, поглинаючи лицарів та гвардійців, їхні крики губились в скреготінні криги.

Стіна врешті здалась, колапсуючи під ним вниз із титанічним гуркотом, і поглинула короля без сліду.


End file.
